Nicht zum Besseren: neue Version
by hereviltwinsister
Summary: Überarbeitete Version! PostWar, SSHG HBP Spoilerwarnung! Der Krieg hat viele Opfer verlangt und die neue Regierung entpuppt sich als Diktatur. Eine neue Ehepolitik bringt neue Probleme für Hermine und beschwört den Widerstand herauf.
1. Prolog: Ein Blick zurück

…**:Nicht zum Besseren:…**

**Autorin: **hereviltwinsister

**Disclaimer: **Ich bin nur ein kleines Kind, das mit Puppen spielt, die ihm nicht gehören.

**Spoiler: **HBP (Buch 6)

**Rating : **M

**Pairings : **HG/SS u.v.m.

**Warnungen : **Gewalt, Tod, Grausamkeit, Sex, Het+Slash, Vergewaltigung, Selbstverletzungen, Selbstmord

**Inhalt :** Voldemort ist besiegt, doch auch auf Seiten des Ordens gab es viele Opfer und die neue Regierung entpuppt sich immer mehr als eine weitere Diktatur. Das beweist vor allem auch der neue Erlass bezüglich Familienpolitik.

**A/N: **Hierbei handelt es sich um die überarbeitete Version von „Nicht zum Besseren" die einige von euch vielleicht gelesen haben. Die alte unfertige Version bleibt weiterhin online.

Die Grundidee dieser Geschichte stammt von einer WIKITT challenge. Die Geschichte ist ein Resultat meines Über-Konsums an solchen „Marrige Law Challenge" Fanfictions. Sie haben mich inspiriert eine Geschichte zu schreiben in der das Gesetz anders als in einem Großteil der Geschichten nicht einfach so hingenommen wird. Ich konnte mich nämlich einfach nicht damit abfinden, dass sich in den meisten Geschichten, die doch von Menschen handeln die Zeit ihres Lebens Widerstand leisteten (gegen Voldemort und auch gegen das Ministerium), niemand wirklich gegen das Gesetz zur Wehr setzt.

Weshalb ich statt „man" lieber „wesen" verwende könnt ihr in meinem Profil nachlesen.

Anmerkung zur neuen Fassung der Geschichte:

Die Inhalte der Kapitel wurden im Großen und Ganzen nicht verändert. Sie wurden teilweise ausgeweitet und korrigiert. Eine Ausnahme stellt ein Kapitel ziemlich am Anfang dar in der Snapes Gedanken für meinen Geschmack zu genau beschrieben wurden und die im Widerspruch zu geplanten Ereignissen standen.

**Widmung: **All meinen lieben Lesern und Leserinnen, Reviewern und Reviewerinnen der ersten Fassung! Hab euch lieb und bitte euch hiermit um Verzeihung für die enorm lange Pause.

---

**Prolog: Ein Blick zurück**

Hermine saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, sie war gekommen, um ihr letztes Jahr zu absolvieren. Durch den Krieg war nicht nur sie, sondern die gesamte Schüler(innen)schaft Hogwarts um zwei Jahre zurückgefallen. Zwei Jahre in denen sie mit ihren besten Freunden Ron und Harry daran arbeitete Voldemort zu besiegen. Beinahe ein Jahr hatte die gesamte magische Gesellschaft unter der Tyrannei Voldemorts gelitten, nachdem Scrimgeour ermordet und das Ministerium zerschlagen wurde.

Der Krieg hatte viele Opfer verlangt, so auch Ron. Wann immer sie daran dachte, kamen ihr die Tränen. Sie hatte ihn geliebt, und zuletzt hatten sie sich diese Liebe auch eingestanden.

„Wenn das alles vorbei ist Hermine, dann möchte ich...", sie erinnerte sich, dass Ron bei diesen Worten rot geworden war und verlegen gelächelt hatte, „dass du meine Frau wirst."

Sie hatte ihm die Antwort in Form eines Kusses gegeben, den sie selbst heute immer noch spürte, wenn sie nur die Augen schloss und daran dachte. Sie roch seine Haare, wusste wie er schmeckte, spürte dieses Kribbeln, das ihren ganzen Körper durchströmte.

Sie war an diesem Krieg zerbrochen und war sich sicher, dass sie nie wieder so lieben könnte. Ron hatte sein Leben geopfert, um Harry zu retten. Nur dadurch war es Harry möglich gewesen, Voldemort letztendlich zu besiegen. Ron war ein gefeierter Held, aber das alles brachte ihn nicht zurück.

Als er im Sterben gelegen hatte, hatte er Harry noch seine letzten Wünsche offenbart:

„Harry, du bist der beste Freund den wesen sich wünschen kann. Du musst mir noch ein paar Gefallen erweisen, du weißt schon, weil ich dir das Leben gerettet habe, du stehst doch in meiner Schuld. Ich will, dass du endlich aufhörst mit dem Theater und Ginny heiratest, ihr liebt euch und es hat keinen Sinn den dramatischen Helden zu spielen."

Harry waren die Tränen gekommen, er hatte nur noch nicken können.

„Außerdem musst du Hermine sagen, dass ich sie liebe und immer lieben werde. Nachdem ich es nicht mehr kann, bitte ich dich, für sie zu sorgen."

Harry hatte genickt, er hatte kein Wort mehr herausgebracht.

„Und sag meiner Familie, dass ich sie liebe. Und Harry, du bist nicht nur mein bester Freund, du warst immer schon ein Teil meiner Familie."

Damit hatte er für immer die Augen geschlossen, Harry hatte ihn in seine Arme genommen. Danach hatte er den gefürchtetsten Zauberer aller Zeiten besiegt, ehe er - Rons toten Körper an sich gedrückt – zurückkehrt war und gemeint hatte, dass nun alles vorbei wäre.

Hermine senkte den Kopf im Gedanken daran. Tatsächlich war nicht alles vorbei. Sie hätte es zu gerne geglaubt, aber das neue Ministerium, das sich quasi selbst ernannt hatte, war nicht das, was Hermine sich erträumt hatte. Zwar war es nicht die Tyrannei eines grausamen schwarzen Magiers, aber es war die Diktatur korrupter Politiker und Politikerinnen. Es war nicht miteinander zu vergleichen, heute mussten sie nicht täglich mit ihrem Tod rechnen, aber sie waren genauso wenig frei wie in den Jahren des Krieges, denn dieser hatte viele Opfer gefordert und die magische Gesellschaft für immer verändert. Alles was jetzt geschah, waren ganz offensichtlich die Nachwirkungen dieses Krieges.

Als Hermine mit fast 12 Jahren zum ersten Mal Bahnsteig 9 ¾ betreten hatte, war sie ein Kind, das fasziniert von dieser neuen Welt war, sie hatte keine Vorstellung davon, dass sie ihre Jugend und ihre Liebe an einen Krieg verlieren würde.

Nun hatte sie keine Lust ihr restliches Leben an eine Diktatur zu verschwenden.


	2. Erlass 35

**Erlass 35 bezüglich Familien- und Ehepolitik**

„Es ist unfassbar was da im Tagespropheten steht!", schmetterte Hermine Harry entgegen, „Hast schon den Artikel über den neuesten Gesetzesbeschluss gelesen?"

Sie setzte sich zu ihm an den Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraums und schnaufte zornig.

„Neville hat es mir gerade erzählt. Ich dachte den Gerüchten wäre nicht zu trauen.", schüttelte er immer noch ungläubig den Kopf.

Obwohl alle Welt verstanden hätte, wenn er Hogwarts erst später beendet hätte, hatte Harry sich dazu entschlossen zusammen mit seinen Freundinnen und Freunden noch dieses Jahr zurückzukehren, selbst wenn er vor allem Rons Verlust noch nicht annähernd überwunden hatte. Aber er wie auch die anderen wussten, dass sie nun eine Zukunft hatten, und nichts konnte sie davon abhalten diese zu fordern.

„Aber wieder wurden wir eines besseren belehrt. Ich dachte nach dem Krieg wäre der Alptraum endlich vorbei, aber ich befürchte das war nur der Wunschtraum eines naiven Mädchens.", meinte sie bitter und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hermine…", versuchte es besänftigend, aber alles was er als Antwort erhielt war eine abwehrende Geste, die ihm sagte: Lass mich nur einfach!

Seit dem Krieg war Hermine bitter geworden und auch wenn er ihr helfen wollte die positiven Aspekte des Lebens endlich wieder sehen zu können, verstand er sie.

Er und Ginny versuchten sie zu unterstützen so gut es ging, aber das alles konnte Ron niemals ersetzen und so weh es ihm tat war es ungewiss ob diese Wunde die sich in ihr Herz gerissen hatte, jemals wieder heilen würde.

„Weißt du, ich habe so das Gefühl, dass Ron es gefühlt hat. Ich bin so froh, dass du und Ginny bereits geheiratet habt.", schluchzte sie, als sie Ron in Gedanken wieder lebendig vor sich sah.

„Wie naiv war ich nur, als ich dachte, wenn Voldemort besiegt sei, wäre die Welt wieder ein angenehmer Ort, um zu leben. Habe ich mir wirklich vorgemacht er sei das personifizierte Übel der Welt und nach seinem Untergang wäre die Welt heil? War ich wirklich so dumm?", meinte sie bitter und ihr Blick sagte Harry, dass sie auf gar keinen Fall eine Antwort oder irgendein Kommentar diesbezüglich hören wollte.

Sie las den Artikel ein weiteres Mal.

Harry beobachtete sie dabei besorgt und blickte ihr schließlich über die Schulter, um den Artikel selbst zu lesen.

_Erlass 35_

_Das Ministerium hat in den letzten Wochen den Gesetzesvorschlag zur Familien- und Ehepolitik erneut diskutiert und völlig neu verfasst._

_Laut Gesetz sind jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe ab dem 17. Lebensjahr dazu verpflichtet sich innerhalb von sechs Monaten zu verheiraten. (Für Zauberer und Hexen die das 17. Lebensjahr noch nicht erreicht haben gilt: Innerhalb der sechs Monate nach dem 17. Geburtstag.) Innerhalb der ersten beiden Ehejahre muss ein Kind geboren werden, ansonsten wird die Ehe aufgelöst und beide Ehepartner sind verpflichtet innerhalb der nächsten drei Monate eine neue Ehe einzugehen. Unfruchtbare Hexen und Zauberer sind von dem Gesetzesbeschluss ausgenommen. Die Ehe muss vollzogen werden, weswegen jede Hexe nach ihrer Hochzeitsnacht einen neutralen Medimagier oder eine neutrale Medimagierin des Ministeriums aufsuchen muss, die den Vollzug der Ehe bestätigt. Kann der Vollzug nicht bestätigt werden, gilt die Ehe als ungültig. Während der ersten zwei Ehejahre ist es dem Ehepaar verboten zu verhüten, da der Sinn der Ehe die Produktion von Nachwuchs ist._

_Es gelten folgende Richtlinien:_

_Ehen sind nur erlaubt zwischen_

_a) Halbblut und Muggelgeborenen_

_b) Reinblut und Muggelgeborenen_

_c) Halbblut und Halbblut_

_Die Gründe hierfür sind sowohl genetisch als sozial bedingt: Die Traditionen sollen sich vermischen, um zu verhindern, dass dunkle Bewegungen sich erneut erheben. Außerdem sollen genetische Defekte und die zunehmende Rate an Squibs eingedämmt werden. Forschungen der Mysterienabteilung des Ministeriums haben ergeben, dass Reinblutehen mittlerweile meist behinderte Kinder oder Squibs hervorbringen. Auch unter Muggelgeborenen ist die Rate der Squibgeburten höher. Ein weiterer sozialer Effekt ist das weitergeben von Traditionen: Kinder die zumindest einen Elternteil haben, der bereits in der magischen Gemeinschaft groß wurde, werden besser auf das Leben in unserer Gemeinschaft vorbereitet._

_Sollte es einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe nicht möglich sein einen Partner oder eine Partnerin zu finden, wird das Ministerium 5 geeignete Partner oder Partnerinnen vorschlagen, von denen eine Person ausgewählt werden muss._

_Verstoße gegen das Gesetz werden verfolgt, und es werden je nach Art des Verstoßes Geld- und/oder Freiheitsstrafen verhängt._

_Beispiele:_

_Sterilisation um das Gesetz zu umgehen: 2-5 Jahre Freiheitsentzug_

_Scheinehe zum Aufschub der Fristen: 3-5 Jahre Freiheitsentzug_

_unerlaubte Ehen oder Schwangerschaften zwischen Reinblütern bzw. Muggelgeborenen: 10000 Galleonen und 4-7 Jahre Freiheitsstrafe_

_Bereits verheiratete Paare sind von dem neuen Gesetzesbeschluss ausgenommen._

Hermine begann regelrecht hysterisch zu lachen und Harry wusste, dass dieses Lachen viel grausamer und bitterer war als jede Träne, die sie angesichts ihrer Verzweiflung hätte weinen können.

„Weißt du was?", schrie sie hysterisch und beutelte ihren Kopf, ehe sie sich die Schläfen rieb und getrieben von ihrer inneren Unruhe aufsprang, „Am liebsten würde ich ins Ministerium gehen und sie einfach alle umbringen."

Sie taumelte vor der Couch auf und ab, nur um immer wieder kurz stehen zu bleiben, den Kopf zu schütteln und weiter zu gehen. Harry versuchte sie zu beruhigen, aber es war sinnlos. Der Krieg und vor allem Rons Tod hatten so viel in ihr zerstört. Sie war so bitter geworden, dass Harry oft das Gefühl überkam, er würde sie nicht mehr wirklich kennen. Sofort nach Rons Tod hatte sich Hermine nur noch mehr auf die Arbeit gestürzt, und Harry wurde das niederschmetternde Gefühl nicht los, dass sie kaum noch Lebenswillen hatte und sehr viel Hass in sich trug.

„Wir finden eine Lösung. Versprochen.", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen.

Hermine lachte nur, beinahe als hätte sie Mitleid mit Harry und seiner für sie wohl naiv klingenden Bemerkung.

„Es ist mein Ernst, Hermine.", meinte er nun mit Nachdruck, „Wir haben schon Schlimmeres durch gestanden."

Hermine nickte, beinahe gezwungen zur Einsicht und blieb stehen. Für einen Moment sah sie zum Fenster hinaus und schien zu überlegen. Dann sah sie ihn mit einem halb fragend, halb entschlossenen Blick an.

„Ich gehe jetzt zu McGonagall, ich will wissen was sie davon hält und dann...", sie schluckte.

Noch war sie offenbar am Zweifeln über das, was sie gleich sagen würde.

„Dann?", fragte Harry auffordernd.

Kurz schwieg sie, ehe sich ihr zweifelndes Gesicht zu einem siegessicheren Lächeln überwand.

„Dann starten wir eine neue Revolution. Du hast vollkommen recht. Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir uns nachdem wir Voldemort besiegt haben von ein paar Möchtegernpolitikern und Politikerinnen einschüchtern lassen."

Harry nickte, er wusste noch nichts darauf zu sagen, er musste den Gedanken an eine neue Revolution erst auf sich wirken lassen. So fremd Hermines Tonfall und Verhalten ihm in diesen Moment auch erschienen, er fand endlich wieder etwas Vertrautes an seiner Freundin. Dieser Wille zur Rebellion und der unerbittliche Kampf um Gerechtigkeit war schon immer ein Teil ihrer selbst. Es hatte bereits mit B.ELFE.R begonnen und dies, war ein Unternehmen, das Hermine noch immer leidenschaftlich betrieb. Auch hatte er das Gefühl, dass zumindest dieser Kampf ihr wieder mehr Willen gab weiterzumachen. Wenn auch vielleicht nicht einmal für sie selbst, sondern für die von denen sie überzeugt war, dass sie ihre Hilfe bräuchten.

„Berufsrevolutionärin…", murmelte er vor sich her, während sie den Raum verließ.

Seine Eingebung bekümmerte ihn im selben Moment wieder. Wäre alles was ihrem Leben noch Sinn gäbe nur der Kampf, was dann, wenn sie endlich ein schönes Leben erkämpft hätten. Würde es sie glücklich machen, wenn sie die anderen sehe und erkannte, wofür sie gekämpft hatte? Würde sie verstehen, dass sie auch für sich selbst gekämpft hatte und das Glück irgendwann annehmen können?

Minerva McGonagall war untröstlich die Schulsprecherin derart in Rage und Verzweiflung zu sehen.

„Ich werde das nicht einfach so hinnehmen!", meinte Hermine schließlich.

„Sie denken an eine Revolution, aber wie sie wissen Ms Granger, kann das dauern und bis dahin müssen sie heiraten. Ich kann sie nicht verstecken, ich habe alles versucht, um Hogwartsschüler und Schülerinnen solange vor diesem Beschluss zu bewahren, bis sie die Schule abgeschlossen haben, aber sie haben mir ein Ultimatum gestellt: Entweder ich akzeptiere ihre Regeln oder die Schule wird geschlossen. Natürlich bin ich ihrer Meinung, wir werden Widerstand leisten, aber bis dahin ist es zu spät.", seufzte sie.

„Was raten sie mir dann?", meinte Hermine trotzig, sie wollte das nicht einfach so akzeptieren.

„Natürlich eine Scheinehe.", meinte McGonagall wohl überlegt.

„Sie kennen die Strafen die darauf stehen.", seufzte Hermine.

Minerva rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Alles was ich ihnen raten kann ist sich einfach Mühe zu geben. Ich weiß es ist schwer für sie, Ron...", sie stockte, da Hermine Tränen kamen.

„Es wäre soviel leichter wenn er am Leben wäre.", meinte sie und atmete tief durch, „Aber das würde auch nichts daran ändern, dass dieses Gesetz und die gesamte Regierung ein Verbrechen an der magischen Gemeinschaft sind."

Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Minervas Gesicht ab.

„Sie sind durch und durch eine Gryffindor. Ihr Mut und ihr Sinn für Gerechtigkeit sind bewundernswert. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass sie nicht ebenso energisch kämpfen würden, wenn die Dinge für sie besser stünden.", lächelte sie, „Hermine, ich weiß es wird sie nicht glücklich machen, aber versuchen sie einen ihrer Bekannten davon zu überzeugen sie zu heiraten, damit sie diesen Kampf weiter führen können. Es hilft uns nichts eine Märtyrerin in Askaban zu haben. Wir brauchen sie in Freiheit."

Hermine warf ihr einen durchdringenden, fragenden Blick zu. Minerva erwiderte ihn mit einem genauso fragenden Blick.

„Professorin, wir wissen beide, dass das keine Freiheit ist. Wissen sie, wir wissen immer, was Freiheit nicht ist, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie Freiheit sich wirklich anfühlt, was Freiheit wirklich bedeutet.", meinte sie und versuchte stark zu bleiben.

Minerva wusste nichts darauf zu sagen, aber sie wusste, dass Hermine das auch nicht erwartete.

„Ich denke wir sollten in Verbindung bleiben.", meinte Minerva und Hermine verstand.

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sie sich und verließ das Büro der Direktorin.


	3. Unzulänglichkeit rationaler Betrachtung

**Über die Unzulänglichkeit rationaler Betrachtungen in Zeiten des Verlobungsbooms**

Noch am selben Abend berichtete Hermine Harry und Ginny von ihrem Gespräch mit der Direktorin und erklärte ihnen, dass sie rational überdenken würde, welche Person für sie als Scheinehemann in Betracht kommen würde. Sie erklärte diese Angelegenheit für sich zu einem unbedeutenden Nebenwiderspruch und war mehr daran interessiert baldigst ein Konzept für den Umsturz der Regierung zu entwerfen.

Um den Nebenwiderspruch schnell aus der Welt zu schaffen begab sich Hermine unverzüglich in die Bibliothek, wäre diese Frage geklärt konnte endlich die richtige Arbeit beginnen.

Schon am Weg in die Bibliothek wurde ihr bewusst, dass der Gesetzesbeschluss etwas in Hogwarts verändert hatte. Überall begegneten ihr Schüler und Schülerinnen die miteinander besprachen, ob es nicht sinnvoll wäre baldigst zu heiraten. Sie überhörte einige Gespräche während sie sich immer langsamer werdend der Bibliothek näherte.

„Also Betsy hat sich heute mit Joel verlobt.", hörte sie eine dunkelhaarige Fünfklässerin.

Aufgrund des zweijährigen Krieges waren ein Großteil der fünften Klassen, sowie die gesamten sechsten und siebten Klassen im heirats"fähigen" Alter.

„Verdammt. Sinclair und Frankie sind auch schon verlobt. Irgendwie gehen uns die Männer aus. Ich hab echt nicht vor die Schule wegen eines Gesetzes aufgeben zu müssen.", ärgerte sich das andere hellhaarige Mädchen mit dem sie sprach.

Es beruhigte Hermine zu hören, dass es offenbar viele Stimmen gegen dieses Gesetz gab. Die Frage war nur wie sie diese Menschen mobilisieren könnten. Plötzlich erschien ihr das viel wichtiger als der unbedeutende Nebenwiderspruch, der nur ihr eigenes, elendes Leben betraf. Aber pflichtbewusst wie sie war rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis, dass sie dieses Problem dann ein für alle mal aus der Welt hätte. Sollte es anders sein, was sie nicht glauben wollte, könnte sie diese Nebensache immer noch ausgiebigst ignorieren und vor sich herschieben. Dann hätte sie zumindest ihr Pflichtbewusstsein besänftigt, weil sie immerhin behaupten konnte sich der Sache bereits angenommen zu haben.

Ein weiteres Gespräch riss sie erneut aus ihren Gedanken.

„Das glaubt ihr nicht! Amanda hat sich mit Brian verlobt und Tasha mit Kyle.", rief ein Junge mit blonden Locken quer über den Korridor und lief auf einen dunkelhaarigen Jungen und ein kleingewachsenes Mädchen mit rotem Pferdeschwanz zu.

„Und Mike hat sich mit Janet verlobt.", erzählte nun das Mädchen.

„Russell mit Bridget.", meinte der dunkelhaarige Junge nur achselzuckend und sichtlich desinteressiert.

„Wisst ihr was das heißt?", seine Blicke schweiften von der einen Person zur anderen.

Sie blieben schließlich auf dem Mädchen haften und Hermine bekam das Gefühl, dass er sich nur nicht traute sie zu fragen, ob sie sich nicht vielleicht mit ihm verloben wollte, obwohl er es offenbar nur zu gerne getan hätte.

„Wir müssen uns wirklich beeilen!", meinte er schließlich, als er offenbar nicht länger auf eine Antwort warten wollte, „Was sagst du Terry? Hast du schon ein Mädchen im Visier?"

Terry klopfte dem Mädchen auf die Schulter.

„Tracy und ich haben gerade vorher beschlossen uns zu verloben.", erklärte er in ruhigen Ton.

Hermine beobachtete wie sein Gesichtsausdruck verfiel. Er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und murmelte etwas das nach „Oh." klang.

Als Hermine Schritte hinter sich hörte, bemerkte sie, dass sie tatsächlich stehen geblieben war, um diese Szene zu beobachten. Es war ihr direkt unangenehm.

Die Stimme die sich hinter ihr nun erhob machte es nur schlimmer.

„Beobachten wir neuerdings unsere Mitschüler und Mitschülerinnen? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie sich so sehr für Seifenopern interessieren. Das ist ja einmal eine ganz neue Seite an ihnen.", höhnte die Stimme.

Es war niemand anders als Severus Snape, den sie nun finster anfunkelte, nachdem sie sich zu ihm umgewandt hatte.

„Ich denke das geht sie genau gar nichts an.", meinte sie zornig.

„Na dann, viel Spaß bei ihrer persönlichen Seifenoper. Oder steht schon fest wer bald geheiratet wird?", machte er sich über sie lustig.

„Solange ich nicht sie heiraten muss.", grollte sie.

„Wie schade. Ein plötzliches Liebesgeständnis hätte mir den Abend bestimmt versüßt. Ich kann es mir richtig vorstellen wie sie sagen: Professor, die ganzen Jahre über wollte ich sie mit meinem besserwisserischen Verhalten nur beeindrucken, weil ich seit Jahren unsterblich in sie verliebt bin. Worauf ich wohl erwidert hätte, dass ihnen eine derartige Selbstblamage hätte erspart bleiben können, wenn sie sich nur kurz daran erinnert hätten, wie sehr ich ihr Besserwissertum immer missbilligt habe.", verhöhnte er sie weiter.

„Oh nein, wie tragisch. Eben das hatte ich natürlich vor. Und ich dachte immer ihr Sarkasmus und ihre Grausamkeit waren nur eine Tarnung ihrer wahren Gefühle, weil sie doch wussten, dass eine Schülerin und ein Lehrer keine Beziehung führen dürfen. Oh, sie brechen mir das Herz.", rollte sie mit den Augen, „Guten Tag Professor."

Die letzten Worte sprach sie mit einer tiefen Abneigung aus und wandte sich dann um und setzte ihren Weg fort. Severus Snape hatte ihr heute ja gerade noch gefehlt.

Wider ihren ersten Vermutung war Snape bis zum bitteren Ende ein Spion ihrer Seite gewesen. Dumbledor hatte sich auf seinen Wunsch hin töten lassen, da er selbst todkrank war und so Snape der durch einen Schwur gebunden war das Leben rettete. Er hatte noch mehr dadurch erreicht: Snapes Tarnung war perfekt, einzig der engste Kreis des Orden des Phönix war informiert über die wahren Hintergründe und bekam weiterhin Snapes Informationen. Außerdem bewahrte er Draco Malfoy und seine Mutter dadurch nicht nur vor dem Tod, sondern bewegte auch etwas in Draco, das ihn dazu bewegte zur Seite des Ordens zu wechseln. Hermine war sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob es nicht einfach nur die Angst vor Voldemort und seinem sicherem Tod war, die ihn dazu bewogen.

Was Snape betraf, so war er seit Ende des Krieges rehabilitiert und unterrichtete sogar wieder in Hogwarts. Sein Charakter hatte sich nicht merklich verändert, er war ganz der alte, mit der gleichen Arroganz und denselben leidigen Vorurteilen. Gerade diese Vorurteile wollte das Ministerium bekämpfen, aber der Weg den sie dazu gewählt hatten war unethisch und beraubte sie ihrer Freiheit. Abgesehen davon glaubte Hermine nicht daran, dass derartige Zwänge auch nur in irgendeiner Weise dazu beitragen konnten alte Vorurteile abzubauen. Sie nahm eher an diese Vorurteile würden durch diese Zwänge nur noch verstärkt werden und möglicherweise eine neue dunkle Bewegung heraufbeschwören.

In der Bibliothek angekommen nahm sie sich ein Buch, nur um ihren Kopf etwas zu klären, wie sie sich selbst sagte. Sie las stundenlang immer wieder den gleichen Absatz ohne auch nur ein Wort davon zu begreifen, während ihre Gedanken rasten. Anstatt ihren Kopf zu klären, drehten sich ihre Gedanken nun nur mehr um das globalere Ziel, die magische Gesellschaft von dieser Unterdrückung zu befreien und nicht mehr um ihr persönliches Desaster.

Als sie das erkannte, besann sie sich wieder ihrer Situation. Sie ging gedanklich durch welche Möglichkeiten sie hätte das Gesetz zu umgehen.

Sie war sich sicher, dass Minerva McGonagall Recht hatte. Sie konnte nur dann aktiv Widerstand leisten, wenn sie sich nicht in Askaban befand. Es bestand die Möglichkeit unterzutauchen, aber nun, da der Krieg gegen Voldemort endlich zuende war, verdiente sie sich doch endlich ein Leben. Sie wollte die Schule abschließen, und die einzige Möglichkeit die ihr blieb – da McGonagall sie nicht verstecken könnte und sie so immer auf der Flucht wäre – war eben eine Scheinehe. Aber auch dieses Eingeständnis half ihr nicht viel weiter, denn das Problem war immer noch wen sie heiraten sollte.

Sie nahm also ein Pergament zur Hand, um die Sache systematisch anzugehen und rief sich alle Halbblut- und Reinblutzauberer in Erinnerung die sie kannte und die ihrem Wissen nach noch nicht verheiratet waren. Dann begann sie zu notieren:

Victor Krum, Neville Longbottom, Fred, George, Percy und Charlie Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, McLaggan, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodor Nott, Hagrid und – vor diesem Namen zögerte sie lange - Snape

Sie musste sich selbst sagen, dass sie ihn nur der Vollständigkeit halber auf die Liste setzte. Heiraten würde sie diesen Mann auf gar keinen Fall. Alleine die heutige Begegnung mit ihm war dafür Grund genug. Seit sie wieder in Hogwarts waren hatte Snape damit begonnen sich noch unerträglicher zu verhalten. Er ließ keine Gelegenheit aus sie zu verhöhnen, wann immer sie sich auch über den Weg liefen. Früher hatte sich dieses Verhalten wenigstens größtenteils auf den Unterricht beschränkt, aber aus irgendeinem Grund schien es ihm mittlerweile sogar mehr Freude zu bereiten sie zu quälen als Harry. Obwohl Harry natürlich das Gegenteil behauptet hätte.

Die Liste war für ihren Geschmack viel zu kurz, zumindest was wirkliche Möglichkeiten betraf, also musste sie schnell handeln. Gleich jetzt würde sie Victor und den Weasleys schreiben, danach mit Neville, Seamus und wenn es nicht anders ging McLaggan reden. Eventuell würde sie es sogar in Erwägung ziehen mit Nott zu sprechen, sein Vater war zwar ein berüchtigter Todesser, aber immerhin war er nicht ganz so vorurteilbeladen wie Malfoy und Zabini und intelligenter als Crabbe und Goyle zusammen. Hermine begann zu lachen, als sie an die Slytherins dachte und „tröstete" sich mit dem Gedanken, dass da ja immer noch Hagrid oder Snape wären.

Da wäre es ja noch einfacher eine Annonce aufzugeben, überlegte sie kurz und begann dann mit den Briefen.

Als sie aus der Eulerei zurückkam war der Gemeinschaftsraum bereits leer und sie legte sich kurz auf die Couch vor dem Kamin. Nur um für einen Moment zu rasten, sagte sie sich. Natürlich schlief sie ein…


	4. Hoffnungsloser Abend mit Feuerwhiskey

**Einer dieser hoffnungslosen Abende mit Feuerwhisky an denen dir jeder Gesprächspartner recht ist…**

Nach seiner Begegnung mit Hermine Granger begab sich Snape wie geplant zur Direktorin. Seit Dumbledors Ableben war sie die Leiterin des derzeit inaktiven Ordens des Phönixes. In Anbetracht der Situation würde der Orden bestimmt bald wieder zusammen gerufen werden, um Möglichkeiten gegen die diktatorische Regierung vorzugehen zu erörtern und aktiv zu werden.

„Severus, ich habe schon damit gerechnet, dass sie heute noch zu mir kommen würden.", erklärte Minerva, „Andernfalls hätte ich sie morgen zu mir gebeten."

„Der Orden?", fragte er direkt.

„Ich habe begonnen mit allen Mitgliedern Kontakt aufzunehmen. Einem Treffen steht nichts mehr im Wege.", informierte sie ihn.

„Ausgezeichnet.", nickte er und wandte sich schon wieder um.

„Severus, einen Augenblick noch.", bat sie.

Snape war sofort klar, worüber sie noch sprechen wollte.

„Haben sie bereits eine Verlobung in Aussicht? Ich möchte sie nicht als Lehrer hier verlieren, und auch der Orden braucht sie dringend.", meinte sie nachdrücklich.

„Ich muss einige Dinge klären. Deshalb würde ich sie auch bitten mir heute Abend frei zu geben, um nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.", bat er.

Er hatte nicht wirklich vor sich in Hogsmeade mit dieser Sache zu beschäftigen, was er jetzt am dringendsten brauchte war ein Abend an dem er die Angelegenheit beiseite schieben konnte, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und sich dann der Sache zu widmen.

„Diesen Wunsch werde ich ihnen gerne gewähren. Verstehen sie nur bitte, dass ich mir gewisse Gedanken mache.", meinte sie vorsichtig.

„Nun, Minerva, ich bin alt genug, um diese Angelegenheiten für mich selbst zu regeln, ich würde sie daher bitten es ganz meine Sache sein zu lassen.", erklärte er und war bemüht ruhig zu bleiben.

Minerva wirkte sichtlich unzufrieden und so entschloss er sich sie von sich selbst abzulenken.

„Was ihnen wesentlich mehr Kopfzerbrechen bereiten sollte ist die Tatsache, dass während fast halb Hogwarts so gut wie verlobt ist ihre Lieblingsschülerin und Schulsprecherin offensichtlich nicht in der Lage ist eine Verlobung in die Wege zu leiten. Vielleicht sollten sie sich dessen annehmen.", murrte er und wandte sich wieder der Tür zu.

„Ich wollte ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, Severus, ich wollte ihnen nur sagen, dass der Orden selbstverständlich immer für sie da ist, falls sie doch Hilfe benötigen sollten. Schließlich sind wir viele Einzelne mit einer Menge Kontakte.", versuchte sie ihn zu besänftigen.

„Ich denke der Orden hat andere Aufgaben als Heiratsvermittlung zu spielen.", meinte er nur, „Wäre das alles?"

Minerva nickte und wünschte ihm einen angenehmen Abend. Er murrte nur zur Verabschiedung und verschwand eilig zur Tür hinaus.

„Nun.", sagte Minerva zu sich selbst, „Möglicherweise wird es auch zu einer Aufgabe des Ordens werden Heiraten zu vermitteln. Immerhin handelt es sich um eine sehr außergewöhnliche Situation."

Sie hoffte inständig, dass Severus schon einige mögliche Kandidatinnen für eine Scheinehe im Kopf hatte, zweifelte aber doch daran. Er war ein Einzelgänger und sicher nicht begeistert von der Vorstellung eine Ehe eingehen zu müssen.

Auf dem Weg zum Eberkopf begegnete Snape Filch, der offenbar der gleichen Abendbeschäftigung nachgehen wollte. Da Snape ohnehin vorhatte sich mit Feuerwhisky anzuheitern und sich so zumindest für einen Abend über die Gesetzeslage hinwegzutrösten, war ihm selbst Filchs Gesellschaft recht.

Nach dem ersten Glas erschien er ihm zumindest einigermaßen erträglich.

„McGonagall greift ganz schön hart durch. Eine Freude für mich. Aber für sie wohl weniger. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie Nymphadora Tonks, tschuldigung, Lupin ihren Traumposten gibt. Aber so schlimm kann Zaubertränke ja nicht sein.", grinste Filch und wollte sich damit ganz offensichtlich über ihn lustig machen, „Stellen sie sich vor Slughorn wäre nicht in Pension gegangen, dann wären wir jetzt vielleicht Kollegen."

Snape biss die Zähne zusammen und bestellte eilig noch einen Feuerwhisky.

„Und haben sie sich schon Gedanken über das Ende ihres Junggesellendaseins gemacht?", fragte Snape und hoffte ihn damit demütigen zu können.

„Madam Pirce und ich haben da was laufen, sie wissen schon.", zwinkerte er ihm zu.

Außerdem war die Gesetzeslage was Squibs betraf äußerst schwammig, aber Filch wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen über seine Unfähigkeit Magie zu wirken zu sprechen.

„Ach ja.", meinte Snape desinteressiert und ärgerte sich, dass sein Plan nach hinten losgegangen war.

„Aber was ist mit ihnen? Schon eine Dame in Aussicht?", fragte Filch und schleckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen, offenbar witterte er, dass er Snape damit noch sehr auf die Nerven gehen könnte.

„Ich bin noch am Abwägen der Optionen.", meinte Snape kühl.

„Nun, mit Mrs Malfoy wird es wohl nichts werden. Ich hab ja schon was läuten hören, dass sie etwas geplant hatten, falls es zu einem derartigen Gesetz kommt. Aber die waren euch wohl einen Schritt voraus.", höhnte Filch und leerte sein fünftes Glas.

Tatsächlich existierten diese Pläne, aber auf Narcissa wollte er auf keinen Fall zu sprechen kommen, das ging ihm zu sehr ins Private, als dass er es mit einem ungeliebten Kollegen diskutiert hätte. Also bestellte Snape ein weiteres Glas.

Unterdessen rief er sich in Gedanken alle Frauen in Erinnerung, die in Frage kamen. Als Halbblutzauberer hatte er immerhin eine größere Auswahl als Reinblütige oder Muggelgeborene. Wenigstens etwas wofür er seinem nichtsnutzigen Vater dankbar sein konnte.

Die einzigen Frauen die ihm allerdings einfielen waren entweder reinblütig oder Bedienstete in Hogwarts oder Hogsmeade.

„Also Madam Rosmerta ist so gut wie vergeben, die können sie gleich mal vergessen.", begann Filch dann ungefragt ihn bei seiner gedanklichen Aufzählung zu helfen.

Hatte er es gewittert, dass Snape sich darüber den Kopf zerbrach oder war es so augenscheinlich?

„Poppy Pomfrey und Wilhelmina Raue-Pritsche haben die Wechseljahre schon hinter sich. Das gilt auch für Madam Hooch, McGonagall und Sprout.", erklärte Filch, „Schade eigentlich, sie und McGonagall, da hätte ich schon meinen Spaß gehabt. Die hat doch bereits sie unterrichtet, nicht?"

Filch verfiel in Gelächter, dass auf seine Vorstellungen von denen Snape lieber nichts wissen wollte und seinen Alkoholkonsum zurückzuführen war. Als er sich beruhigt hatte, setzte er seine Aufzählung fort.

„Vektor und Sinistra sind beide verheiratet und haben schon erwachsene Kinder. Da bleiben nicht mehr viel übrig.", schüttelte Filch schadenfroh den Kopf.

Snape ließ es einfach über sich ergehen und bestellte noch einen Feuerwhisky. Vielleicht würde Filch schon bald betrunken einschlafen und das wäre vermutlich die einfachste Möglichkeit ihn wieder loszuwerden.

„Aber Sybill Trelawney ist noch solo. Das wäre es doch.", begann er und spuckte vor lauter Lachen den Feuerwhisky den er noch nicht geschluckt hatte wieder aus.

Snape warf ihm einen bösen und angewiderten Blick zu und reinigte seinen Umhang vom Feuerwhisky seines Gesprächspartners.

„Moment, wieso nicht eine junge Frau, sie waren mir immer schon der Typ der eher die jungen Frauen interessant findet.", ließ Filch sich nicht aufhalten obwohl Snape eine Augenbraue hochzog und ihn böse anfunkelte, „Soviel ich weiß gibt es zumindest zwei Schülerinnen, die noch nicht verlobt sind. Loony Lovegood, diese kleine, schräge Ravenclaw, die Sybill wohl durch ihr freakiges Auftreten Konkurrenz machen könnte und meine Favoritin für sie."

„Sagen sie es besser erst gar nicht.", murrte Snape, sichtlich genervt und leerte sein Glas um erneut einen Feuerwhisky zu bestellen.

„Hermine Granger, die wohl bekannteste Streberin der Schule. Sie würden ein wunderbares Paar abgeben. Ich nehme an sie würde über alles andere hinweg sehen und sie alleine aufgrund ihres Intellektes heiraten. Da sie weder reich noch attraktiv sind ist das wohl das einzige was sie zu bieten haben.", machte sich Filch weiter über ihn lustig.

Snape verlor allmählich die Geduld, aufgrund seines Alkoholspiegels sah er aber über Filchs Kommentare hinweg und bestellte innerhalb kürzester Zeit schon den nächsten Feuerwhisky. Da er zuhause immer einen Trank für derartige Notfälle aufbewahrte, würde ihm der Kater am Morgen und die elenden Kopfschmerzen erspart bleiben. Falls Filch ihn wegen eines derartigen Wunsches aufsuchen würde, könnte er sich für diesen Abend rächen und ihn belächeln.

„Stellen sie sich das nur vor, sie würden sich sogar im Bett noch gegenseitig die Zutaten zu ihren neuesten Trankkreationen vortragen. Was für ein herzerwärmendes Bild.", lachte Filch übermütig.

„Sie gehen wirklich zu weit. Ihre Vorstellungen sind unangebracht und widerlich, sie sprechen immerhin von einer Schülerin. Als Bediensteter in Hogwarts sollten sie wirklich Schüler und Schülerinnen aus dem Spiel lassen, wenn sie derart obszöne Späße treiben.", meinte Snape kühl und trank weiter.

„Ach appellieren sie nicht an die fehlende Moral eines alten Trunkenbolds. Sie müssen doch selbst zugeben, dass die Vorstellung äußerst erheiternd ist.", lachte er weiter.

„Im Gegensatz zu ihnen pflege ich derartige Vorstellungen selbst im betrunkenen Zustand als unmoralisch zu erachten.", meinte er nur, „Und was mich betrifft, so habe ich auch ein Leben außerhalb Hogwarts."

In Wahrheit bewegte er sich außerhalb Hogwarts hauptsächlich in Kreisen von reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberern, weshalb es ihm nun an vernünftigen Einfällen mangelte. Die meisten Frauen die er kannte waren reinblütig, verheiratet oder tot. Aber er hatte schließlich noch ein halbes Jahr Zeit, um eine geeignete Frau zu finden, es würde doch wohl nicht so schwierig sein. Wobei es natürlich so eine Sache war: Sein Plan war es immerhin eine Scheinehe einzugehen, solange bis diese Revolution vorbei war, er konnte nicht jeder potentiellen Kandidatin davon erzählen. Abgesehen davon musste er das nächste halbe Jahr unterrichten, ihm blieben also die Weihnachtsferien und eventuell Wochenenden.

Das Problem mit den Kindern würde sich umgehen lassen, wenn sie zwei Jahre hätten, um diese Regierung zu stürzen, würde sich das vermeiden lassen. Der wirkliche springende Punkt war der Vollzug der Ehe. Er sollte jemanden scheinehelichen, mit dem er auch noch Sex hatte.

Also musste er jemanden kennenlernen, er hatte gar keine andere Wahl, falls ihm nicht bald eine Bekannte einfiel die den Anforderungen entsprach.

Was die Möglichkeiten in Hogwarts betraf, die ihm sein Leben erleichtern würden, da er dann weiter unterrichten könnte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass es keine Optionen gab. Trelawney war eine unerträgliche Verrückte, die von ihren Weissagungen und der Zukunft so besessen war, dass ein vernünftiges Gespräch ausgeschlossen war. Luna Lovegood war gerade einmal 18 und Hermine Granger aufgrund ihrer Zeitreisen etwa 21. Die beiden waren vertrauenswürdig, wie sich im Kampf gegen Voldemort gezeigt hatte und vermutlich auch an einer Scheinehe interessiert. Aber sie waren seine Schülerinnen und durch die Sex-Problematik standen sie daher beide nicht zur Debatte.

Er müsste also eine Frau finden, die eine Scheinehe eingehen würde und hier mit ihm in Hogwarts leben würde. Er war sich sicher, dass das zuviel verlangt war. Vielleicht würde das Ministerium akzeptieren, dass er unter dem Jahr nun einmal an der Schule sein musste, während seine Zukünftige einer anderen Arbeit nachging. Er hatte so seine Zweifel, dass das Ministerium das erlauben würde und kein Interesse daran, dass eine Frau seinetwegen ihr Leben hinten anstellen musste, und zu ihm nach Hogwarts ziehen würde.

Snape war erleichtert als Filch wirklich umkippte und zu schnarchen begann. Er orderte einen weiteren Feuerwhisky an. Nun sollte er also tatsächlich wieder beginnen auszugehen und Frauenbekanntschaften machen. Bisher hatte er es bei Affären mit gebundenen Frauen belassen, das schien ihm einfacher, keine dieser Frauen hatte Interesse daran gehabt sich an ihn zu binden. Snape war ein Gegner der Ehe und die Vorstellung eine Familie zu gründen widerstrebte ihm.

Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Feuerwhiskey, langsam wurde er betrunken und kam seinem Ziel näher seinen Kopf von derartigen Gedanken zu leeren.


	5. Bitteres Erwachen

**Bitteres Erwachen**

In ihren Träumen wachte Hermine am Morgen auf und kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum, als sie mit Harry und Ginny über das Ehegesetz sprechen wollte, sahen sie sie nur verwirrt an und fragten sie wovon sie sprechen würde. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum und Ron stand vor ihr. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und fragte sie, warum sie ihn so entsetzt anstarrte. Sie meinte, dass er tot sei und plötzlich zerbröckelte vor ihr das Bild. Rons Gesicht wurde blasser und blasser und vor ihr stand eine ausgezehrte Leiche. Ginny und Harry fragten sie was mit ihr los sei, es wäre doch alles in Ordnung. Sie behandelten Ron als wäre er ganz normal. Als er seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte begann sie zu schreien.

Hermine erwachte schweißgebadet. Neben ihr saßen Harry und Ginny. Offenbar hatte jemand von den beiden sie auch zugedeckt.

„Es ist doch nicht schon etwa morgen?", meinte sie entsetzt und sah hinüber zum Fenster, es war hell.

„Ich befürchte doch. Du warst gestern wohl stundenlang mit dieser Liste beschäftigt.", meinte Harry und nahm sie in die Hand.

„Und du siehst aus als hättest du einen unruhigen Schlaf gehabt.", meinte Ginny besorgt, aber Hermine ignorierte diesen Kommentar.

„Wie sieht es aus?", fragte Hermine, als sie sah, dass Harry Hermines Notizen möglicher Heiratskandidaten überflog.

Auch Ginny wandte sich – immer noch etwas besorgt – nun der Liste zu.

„Seamus ist aus dem Rennen, er heiratet allen Ernstes Lavender.", schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Neville?", fragte Hermine und gähnte.

„Lisa Turpin. Die Ravenclaw mit der er sich des Öfteren getroffen hat. Nebenbei gesagt sind auch alle Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws die ich kenne verlobt. Das ist erstaunlich schnell gegangen, ein paar Stunden vielleicht. Sonderbar was für eine Stimmung dieses Gesetz verursacht hat. Der gesamte fünfte und sechste Jahrgang hat sich praktisch untereinander verlobt."

„Wenigstens hast du Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy und Zabini von deiner Liste gestrichen.", meinte Ginny mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.

„Ich habe Victor geschrieben, ich hoffe er meldet sich bald.", meinte sie schließlich und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, „Deinen Brüdern habe ich auch geschrieben, Ginny."

„Fred und George haben gerade noch rechzeitig Angelina und Alicia geheiratet. Sie meinten, dass es absehbar gewesen wäre und sie auf Nummer sicher gehen wollten. Und Percy hat diese unerträgliche Penelope Clearwater geheiratet. Er hat es natürlich niemanden erzählt, nachdem er sich nicht als Teil der Familie betrachtet.", meinte Ginny mit gesenktem Blick.

„Charlie?", fragte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Hat eine muggelgeborene Freundin.", murmelte Ginny und versuchte sie nicht anzusehen.

Hermine stand auf und ging vor ihnen auf und ab.

„Na schön, wer bleibt dann noch übrig?", seufzte sie, mittlerweile wurde das alles nur noch absurder.

„McLaggan heiratet Romilda Vane.", erklärte Harry.

„Wenigstens einmal gute Nachrichten.", meinte sie.

Harry und Ginny sahen sie verständnislos an.

„Gönnt mir doch bitte etwas Humor und Schadenfreude. Die passen doch wirklich gut zueinander, nicht wahr?", meinte sie und wirkte dabei bitter.

In diesem Moment flog eine Eule an das Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraums und pochte wild dagegen. Hermine öffnete und nahm ihr den Brief ab, er war von Victor.

„Er ist schnell, das muss wesen ihm lassen.", meinte Harry.

„Und was schreibt er?", war Ginny ganz aufgebracht.

Hermine senkte den Blick als sie über die Zeilen flog.

„Liebe Hermine! Ich habe bereits von dem barbarischen Gesetzesbeschluss eures Landes gehört. Leider ist es mir nicht möglich dich zu heiraten, da ich selbst kurz vor meiner Hochzeit stehe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich bisher noch nicht darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt habe, aber im Moment überschlagen sich in meinem Leben die Ereignisse. Zuerst die Quidditch-Saison, dann ein Todesfall in der Familie und schließlich habe ich ein bezauberndes Mädchen kennengelernt. Du weißt, dass du mir viel bedeutest und ich wünschte die Dinge stünden anders. Wäre ich nicht selbst gebunden und verliebt, würde mich nichts auf der Welt davon abhalten, deinen Antrag anzunehmen, aber so ist es mir leider unmöglich. Wenn ich dir auf irgendeine andere Weise helfen kann, lass es mich wissen. In Liebe, Viktor.", las sie den Brief vor.

Harry und Ginny wussten nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollten und warfen sich unglückliche Blicke zu.

„Ginny, wer ist übrig?", forderte Hermine sie schließlich auf nachdem sie das Fenster wieder geschlossen hatte.

„Das willst du gar nicht hören.", murmelte sie fast unhörbar.

„GINNY! Immerhin MUSS ich heiraten.", wurde sie laut.

„Schade, dass Lupin und Tonks geheiratet haben.", murmelte Harry, „Also dagegen wäre Lupin der perfekte Ehemann."

Ginny stieß ihn heftig in die Rippen.

„Was denn? Sie wollte doch etwas Humor ins Spiel bringen."

Ginny warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, aber Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Also wer?", fragte Hermine.

„Nott, Hagrid und Snape.", nuschelte Ginny, so dass wesen sie nur schwer verstehen konnte.

„Du kannst unmöglich den Sohn eines berüchtigten Todessers heiraten. Der verrät dich, wenn du vor hast eine Scheinehe einzugehen.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Diese ganze Sache, ich meine ihr müsst Sex haben, richtig?", flüsterte Harry beinahe.

Hermine starrte ihn an, als wäre er nicht von dieser Welt.

„Ich werde Nott sofort schreiben.", meinte sie und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Sie kann doch nicht Nott heiraten.", meinte Harry zu Ginny.

„Mit wem würdest du lieber Sex haben wollen: Snape oder Hagrid?", meinte Ginny kopfschüttelnd.

„Sie hat doch noch ein halbes Jahr.", meinte Harry, „da wird sich doch jemand auftreiben lassen, der einigermaßen passabel ist. Glaubst du mir gefällt die Vorstellung... Snape."

„Snape, was?", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Du hast gefragt mit wem ich lieber Sex haben würde, Hagrid oder Snape.", meinte er irritiert, „Und du?"

„Ich meine wir wissen beide, dass Hagrid bestimmt ein fürsorglicher Ehemann wäre. Vom intellektuellen Standpunkt aus betrachtet wäre Snape natürlich passender...", überlegte Ginny.

„Ich dachte wir sprechen jetzt nur von Sex.", wunderte sich Harry.

„Okay, Snape, ich gebe dir vollkommen Recht.", meinte Ginny aufgebracht, weil sie sich nicht hatte herausreden können.

Die Erkenntnis, dass von drei Kandidaten gerade einmal einer ansatzweise in Frage kam, war bitter. Hermine konnte selbst kaum glauben, dass sie gerade eine Einladung an Theodor Nott abgeschickt hatte. Zumindest war das leichter und weniger demütigend als ihn persönlich zu fragen. Dass sich eine Horde Slytherins über eine mögliche Absage lustig machten, konnte sie wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Am Weg in die Große Halle entdeckte sie Snape der um eine Ecke bog und auf sie zukam, sie drehte eilig um, weil sie eine derartige Begegnung am Morgen ganz und gar nicht gebrauchen konnte. Er hatte sie allerdings längst entdeckt.

„Miss Granger. Wohin denn so eilig? Bleiben sie doch einmal stehen.", hörte sie ihn in Befehlston.

Unzufrieden blieb sie stehen ohne sich umzuwenden. Sie wartete bis er sich vor sie stellte.

„Was?", schnaubte sie unhöflich.

„Ich denke ihr Tonfall ist nicht gerade angebracht.", meinte er kühl, „Was genau hecken sie eigentlich aus. Ich konnte genau beobachten, wie sie die Richtung änderten, als ich um die Ecke bog."

„Ich wollte lediglich eine dieser höchst erfreulichen Begegnungen vermeiden.", meinte sie schnippisch.

„Neuerdings sind wir also frech. Meinen sie dadurch ihr Ansehen in meinen Augen heben zu können.", machte er sich über sie lustig, „Nun ja, es ist zumindest eine Abwechslung zu ihrem üblichen Besserwisserinnentum."

„Wie schön, dass ich ihnen eine Freude damit bereiten konnte.", meinte sie in herablassenden Tonfall.

„Ich denke sie verdienen eine Lektion für dieses respektlose Verhalten. 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und melden sie sich bei Mr Filch und sagen sie ihm, dass ich ihn darum bitte sich für sie eine Strafaufgabe auszudenken.", erklärte er finster.

„Wie schön, jetzt denken sie sich die Strafen also nicht einmal mehr selbst aus.", murmelte sie und wollte schon gehen, als er sie an der Schulter festhielt.

„Ich habe mich wohl verhört.", meinte er zornig, „Was genau bezwecken sie eigentlich mit ihrem Verhalten? Falls es ein spätpubertärer Anfall ist meine Grenzen auszutesten, will ich sie darauf hinweisen, dass sie die bei weitem überschritten haben. Sie kommen in der Mittagspause zu mir in mein Büro."

Damit wandte er sich um und ging die Treppe hinunter. Hermine blieb zornig stehen und wartete, ehe sie selbst nach unten ging.

Ginny und Harry waren wie alle anderen fast schon mit ihrem Frühstück fertig, als Hermine endlich zu ihnen kam.

„Wo warst du solange?", fragte Ginny irritiert.

„Ich habe Theodor geschrieben und hatte danach eine unerfreuliche Begegnung der vierten Art.", grollte sie.

„Snape?", fragte Harry und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich wollte ihm nur aus dem Weg gehen, aber nein, er muss mich aufhalten und mich unnötig provozieren. Und ich darf jetzt Strafaufgaben erledigen.", erklärte sie wütend.

„Dir ist durchaus bewusst, dass wir gegen die Regierung und nicht gegen die Lehrer und Lehrerinnen hier in Hogwarts rebellieren.", meinte Ginny besänftigend.

„Das kommt dann als nächstes.", murrte Hermine.

„Ungewohnte Töne für eine eigentlich ausgezeichnete und pflichtbewusste Schülerin. Ich hoffe du gehst jetzt nicht zur totalen Revolution über.", mahnte Ginny.

Hermine strafte sie mit einem bösen Blick.

„Ich meine ja nur…", meinte Ginny kleinlaut und ließ Hermine dann zufrieden.

Offenbar war Hermine mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden.

Anstatt zum Mittagessen zu gehen begab sich Hermine in das Büro von Snape. Er erwartete sie bereits mit einem Stapel Pergament das sie sortieren musste.

„Ich hoffe das hier wird ihnen eine Lehre sein.", meinte er nur und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch wo er offenbar Hausarbeiten korrigierte, während er neben sich ein Teller stehen hatte.

Hermine knurrte der Magen und innerlich verwünschte sie ihn.

„Darf wesen ihnen mittlerweile zur Verlobung gratulieren oder sind sie immer noch unfähig ihre persönlichen Angelegenheiten zu klären?", fragte er sie schließlich bissig.

„Nun, ich arbeite daran. Und wie geht es der zukünftigen Mrs Snape?", erwiderte sie nur murrend und fügte dann zynisch hinzu, „Weiß sie bereits von ihrem unermesslichen Glück."

„Ich denke meine Privatangelegenheiten gehen sie nichts an.", erklärte er nur sachlich.

„Gut, dann sollten sie sich auch aus meinen heraushalten.", meinte sie kühl und fixierte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick.

Er starrte sie eine Weile an und entgegen ihrer Befürchtungen erhöhte er ihre Strafe nicht. Er schwieg und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Kurz bevor das Mittagessen zu ende war ließ er Hermine gehen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig um ein paar Bissen vom Nachtisch zu nehmen. Danach musste sie sich magenknurrend wieder zum Unterricht begeben.


	6. Kein Date

**(K)ein Date**

Hermine hatte sich einigermaßen zurechtgemacht und wartete in Hogsmeade auf Theodor Nott. Er hatte mit ihr vereinbart sich am nächsten Hogsmeade Wochenende zu treffen, um eine Unterhaltung über das Gesetz zu führen.

Nott kam auf sie zu und nickte zur Begrüßung, er bot ihr seine Hand an, sodass sie sich einhängen konnte.

„Ich habe einen Tisch bei Madam Puddifoot reserviert.", erklärte er.

Hermine nickte und senkte ihren Blick wieder.

Nachdem sie Tee bestellt hatten, folgte eine unangenehme Stille. Hermine war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen wäre.

„Ich nehme an deine Einladung war eine rationale Schlussfolgerung?", fragte Nott.

Hermine nickte.

„Es war auch ein logischer Entschluss die Einladung anzunehmen.", erklärte er ehrlich.

Hermine nickte wiederum.

„Nicht gerade die besten Voraussetzungen, um ein nettes Gespräch anzufangen. Ich habe den fertigen Gesetzesbeschluss mitgebracht.", sprach er weiter und wartete dann darauf, dass sie endlich etwas entgegnen würde.

Es folgte eine weitere Pause und Hermine atmete tief durch.

„Eine gute Idee."

„Mein Hauptanliegen ist es Hogwarts abzuschließen. Das ist uns laut dem Beschluss nur möglich, wenn wir uns innerhalb Hogwarts verheiraten und beide hier bleiben.", fuhr Nott fort, „Wir müssen immerhin das Beste daraus machen. Schließlich ist diese Ehe von Dauer."

Zunächst hatte Hermine angenommen, sein Interesse sei ebenfalls eine Scheinehe, aber ihr Gefühl vermittelte ihr plötzlich, dass Nott nicht im geringsten daran interessiert war, zu riskieren in Askaban zu enden.

„Ich habe einige Angebote von Mädchen bekommen, denen eine Scheinehe im Sinn war. Ich bin kein Unmensch, ich habe ihnen bestimmt gesagt, dass sie das sofort vergessen sollen, und ich sie nicht beim Ministerium melden werde.", erklärte er und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Ich hasse Politik.", murmelte Hermine, „Und Geschäfte. Das ist ein Geschäft, nicht wahr?"

Nott senkte den Blick und nickte.

„Ein Dauerhaftes.", meinte er tonlos, „Aber ein Gutes. Ich war sehr erfreut, eine Nachricht von dir zu erhalten. Du bist immerhin ausgesprochen talentiert und gebildet. Du liest gerne, soviel ich weiß. Damit haben wir zumindest eine Art gemeinsame Basis auf der wir diese Ehe aufbauen können."

Was machte sich Hermine vor, sie wusste, dass sie ohnehin nie wieder in der Lage wäre zu lieben, wieso also nicht auf dieses Geschäft eingehen.

„Wir haben immerhin den Vorteil, dass wir erst ein Kind bekommen müssen, sobald wir Hogwarts abgeschlossen haben.", meinte Nott und versuchte sie so offenbar etwas Aufzuheitern.

„Dein Vater war ein Todesser.", meinte sie plötzlich.

„Ein Grund mehr, weshalb es mir nicht in den Sinn kommen würde, diese Regierung auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu hintergehen.", erklärte er bestimmt.

Hermine nickte wortlos.

„Es wird dir natürlich an nichts Fehlen. Ich habe schon lange bevor mein Vater den Todessern beitrat einen Großteil des Besitzes der Notts überschrieben bekommen. Das Haus umfasst eine Vielzahl von Räumen und gibt dir damit die Möglichkeit ungestört zu sein und wir würden über eine sehr große Bibliothek verfügen, in welcher du deinen Studien nachgehen könntest. Mein Vermögen garantiert uns auch ein Kindermädchen, was bedeutet, dass du entweder eine Ausbildung machen oder einer Arbeit nachgehen könntest. Wie dir beliebt.", sprach Theodor weiter, da sie weiterhin vorzog zu schweigen.

Er beobachtete wie sie ein paar Minuten geistesabwesend zum Fenster hinausstarrte und überlegte, ob sie ihm überhaupt zugehört hatte.

„Wir müssen Sex haben und ein Kind bekommen.", meinte sie plötzlich.

„Darüber bin ich mir durchaus im Klaren. Wie erwähnt, das Kind sollte kein Problem sein."

„Ich habe nicht vor meine Kinder von einem Kindermädchen großziehen zu lassen.", meinte sie bestimmt.

Sie hatte generell nicht vor in den nächsten zwei Jahren ein Kind zu bekommen und damit ein wirklich untrennbares Band zwischen ihr und Nott zu schaffen.

„Bestimmt finden wir eine Möglichkeit uns abzuwechseln. Wir könnten beide Teilzeitarbeiten nachgehen, unsere Ausbildung langsamer fortsetzen. Wie gesagt, wir hätten keine finanziellen Probleme und damit alle Zeit der Welt.", erklärte er.

Als er ihr derart überraschend entgegenkam, würdigte sie ihn endlich eines Blickes. Er lächelte zufrieden und sie erwiderte sein Lächeln.

„Sex.", meinte sie dann und schluckte.

„Nun, ich bin vielleicht nicht ganz nach deinem Geschmack, aber ich bin immerhin nicht vollkommen abstoßend. Ich würde dir abgesehen davon auch Respekt entgegenbringen und du wärst so frei, wie es unter den momentanen Bedingungen möglich ist.", erklärte er.

Hermine nickte.

„Du musst mir heute natürlich keine Antwort geben. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir uns noch ein paar Mal treffen, ehe du deine Entscheidung triffst.", schlug er vor.

Sie standen auf und Hermine nickte wieder. Sie reichten einander die Hände.

„Soll ich dich zum Schloss begleiten?", fragte Theodor.

„Nicht nötig. Ich treffe mich noch mit Harry und Ginny.", erklärte sie und winkte etwas unbeholfen zum Abschied.

Hermine schilderte Harry und Ginny detailliert die Zusammenkunft mit Theodor, während sie im Schatten eines Baumes den milden Herbst genossen.

„Es ist das Beste was mir passieren konnte, nicht wahr?", fragte sie mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln, „Aber er will keine Scheinehe."

„Es würde dir genug Zeit verschaffen, um an deinen Plänen zu arbeiten. Und der beste Scheinehemann ist doch einer, der nichts davon weiß.", versuchte Ginny sie etwas Aufzubauen.

„Das ist das Problem. Ich fühle mich schlecht dabei. Das Risiko ist zu groß, und ich fände es unfair, wenn er die Konsequenzen für mein Handeln tragen würde, wenn er mir klar gesagt hat, dass das nicht in seinem Interesse wäre.", seufzte Hermine.

„Es gibt jetzt ziemlich viele Partnerbörsen. Du könntest dich in einer eintragen lassen.", schlug Harry vor.

„Ich will in Hogwarts bleiben.", meinte sie tonlos.

„Das kannst du als Bedingung angeben.", überlegte Ginny.

Sie schwiegen kurz und Hermine vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen.

„Nott wäre trotzdem die beste Wahl die du momentan hast.", überlegte Harry.

Hermine schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Für mich wäre es das Beste, das ist mir klar. Ich denke sogar, es wäre erträglich. Er geht immerhin nicht davon aus, dass sich zwischen uns eine tiefere Liebe entwickeln könnte. Es ist ein Geschäft, ein verdammt Gutes für mich. Aber es ist ganz und gar nicht in seinem Sinne, was ihm gar nicht bewusst ist. Ich kann einen Menschen nicht derart benutzen.", erklärte sie kopfschüttelnd und sprang auf.

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte Ginny.

„In die Bibliothek.", meinte Hermine.

„Sollen wir...", begann Harry, der fragen wollte, ob sie sich über Gesellschaft freuen würde.

„Nein, ich brauche etwas Zeit. Ich glaube ich verschiebe dieses Thema und widme mich meinen eigentlichen Absichten.", erklärte Hermine bestimmt.

Ginny lehnte sich an Harrys Schulter.

„Wir müssen ihr irgendwie helfen.", meinte sie nachdenklich.

„Ja, das müssen wir.", meinte Harry und starrte gedankenverloren in die Ferne.


	7. Ein besserer Plan

**Ein besserer Plan**

Bevor Hermine in die Bibliothek ging, kam sie am Mädchenklo vorbei. Sie vernahm Heulen, das sich nicht nach dem von Myrthe anhörte. Sie fühlte sich als Schulsprecherin noch verantwortlicher nach dem Rechten zu sehen, hätte aber auch, wenn sie diese Position nicht inne hätte, nicht anders gehandelt.

In der Toilette saß ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, das sie flüchtig kannte: Su Li. Sie waren im gleichen Jahrgang.

„Su?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Das Mädchen nickte.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", meinte sie einfühlsam.

„Ich fürchte nicht, es sei denn es stellt sich heraus, dass du ein reinblütiger oder halbblütiger Zauberer bist, der mich heiraten würde und mir garantieren könnte, dass ich meine Studien hier zuende führen und sie nach der Schule fortsetzen kann.", schluchzte sie, „Ich meine, ich bin doch nicht ohne Grund in Ravenclaw. Ich wollte immer schon eine akademische Karriere einschlagen und jetzt so etwas. Dieses Gesetz ist grausam."

„Ich weiß.", meinte Hermine und setzte sich zu ihr auf den Boden, „Ich habe die gleichen Probleme. Ich habe über eine Scheinehe nachgedacht."

Su starrte sie entsetzt an.

„Nein! Daran habe ich kein Interesse. Ich meine es muss ja nicht die große Liebe sein, das habe ich nie erwartet. Einfach nur ein Mann mit einem intellektuellen Anspruch, der akzeptiert, dass ich hier in Hogwarts bleiben will, um meine Studien fortzusetzen. Ein Mann der es befürwortet, dass ich mich weiter bilde.", erklärte sie entschlossen.

„Wieso keine Scheinehe?", fragte sie.

„Ich will nicht Gefahr laufen mein Leben in Askaban zu fristen. So habe ich mir das nicht vorgestellt. Die haben dort bestimmt keine Bibliothek, zumindest werden sie mir bestimmt nicht gestatten mir Bücher mitzunehmen, die mich interessieren.", schluchzte sie weiter, „Ich bin nicht so mutig und nicht bereit ein so großes Risiko einzugehen, selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass ich einiges aufgeben muss."

Hermine atmete kurz durch und überlegte. Sie hatte recht, Hermine könnte ihr nicht garantieren, sie durch den Widerstand, der noch nicht einmal eine Form angenommen hatte, zu schützen. Das war schließlich auch ihr Problem. Aber zumindest wusste Hermine eine Lösung, die Su wohl als passabel betrachten würde.

„Du bist eine ausgesprochen gute Schülerin, nicht wahr? Du liest gerne, bist gebildet, hast intellektuellen Anspruch und erwartest das auch von einem Ehemann. Außerdem hast du dir Respekt verdient.", fasste sie zusammen, „Und du bist Muggelgeboren?"

Su nickte und zog ein Taschentuch hervor.

„Kennst du Theodor Nott?", fragte Hermine und versuchte zu lächeln.

Hermine schrieb am selben Abend an Nott und bat um ein baldiges Treffen. Sie trafen sich am See und besprachen Hermines Vorschlag. Theodor war begeistert von der Idee, nachdem Hermine ihm im Vertrauen gesagt hatte, dass sie auch eines der Mädchen wäre, die es mit einer Scheinehe versuchen wollten.

So stellte Hermine ihm Su vor und ließ sie schließlich alleine am See zurück, um alles weitere zu besprechen.

Immerhin überlegte Hermine, war es bei ihnen wenigstens nicht ganz auszuschließen, dass sie sich vielleicht doch noch ineinander verlieben könnten.

Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlte sie sich etwas besser und traf mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf Harry und Ginny.

„Ich bewundere dich, Hermine.", meinte Ginny und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter, Hermine wurde daraufhin etwas rot.

Sie sahen beide zurück zu Su und Theodor, die sich offenbar ganz nett unterhielten. Wie sie miteinander umgingen gab Hermine etwas Zuversicht.

„Du hast auf jeden Fall das richtige getan. Und sieh dir nur an wie unbeholfen sie es mit Annäherungsversuchen probieren.", grinste Harry.

„Weißt du, es ist seltsam, aber ich habe bei den beiden doch ein gutes Gefühl. Immerhin wollen sie beide diesen Weg gehen, auch wenn ich ihren Weg nicht verstehen kann, ich respektiere ihn und ich wünsche ihnen einfach nur das Beste."

Harry und Ginny warfen sich einen zufriedenen Blick zu, es war schön Hermine endlich wieder einmal in einer besseren Laune vorzufinden.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Harry dann behutsam.

„Ich habe eine Art Selbsthilfe Gruppe in der Schule gegründet. Bei mir melden sich alle, die noch keine Partner oder Partnerinnen gefunden haben, oder diese wieder verloren haben. Außerdem natürlich alle, die sich gegen dieses Gesetz zur Wehr setzen wollen. Dobby hat für mich Zettel in allen Gemeinschaftsräumen ausgehängt. Ich hoffe nur, dass jene die gegen das Gesetz etwas unternehmen wollen den Aushang verstehen."

Su Li hatte sie indirekt auf diese Idee gebracht. Zusammen wäre es ihnen möglich zumindest die besten Alternativen für jeden Einzelnen und jede Einzelne auszuarbeiten und es wäre Hermine so möglich Kontakt mit jenen aufzunehmen, die ihre Ansichten über das Gesetz teilten.


	8. Der Aushang

**Der Aushang**

Darco Malfoy stand vor der Anschlagtafel im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Pansy gesellte sich zu ihm und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Er nahm sie in den Arm und behielt dabei weiterhin die Ankündigung im Auge.

„Was hast du Draco?", fragte Pansy, deren Stimme seit das Gesetz durch war, immer einer gewissen Traurigkeit Ausdruck verlieh.

„Das Schlammblut hat eine Selbsthilfegruppe gegründet. Die findet sich wohl niemanden.", tat er die Ankündigung ab.

Pansy blieb stehen als er sich entfernte und las es selbst.

_Noch keinen Partner oder keine Partnerin gefunden?_

_Seit Erlass 35 beschlossen ist, haben sich viele Schüler und Schülerinnen in Hogwarts verlobt. Aber vielleicht gehörst auch du zu jenen, die noch nicht recht wissen, wen sie heiraten sollen?_

_Wie viele andere hast du vielleicht auch vor deine Studien in Hogwarts zu beenden und bist der Ansicht, dass das nur möglich ist, wenn du einen Partner oder eine Partnerin innerhalb Hogwarts findest._

_Wir haben beschlossen jedes Hogsmeade Wochenende ein Treffen für Singles zu veranstalten, in der Absicht uns gegenseitig zu helfen das Beste aus dem neuen Erlass zu machen._

_Auf diese Art und Weise kannst du andere Schüler und Schülerinnen kennen lernen, die deine Ansichten ein zukünftiges Zusammenleben betreffend teilen._

_Das nächste Treffen findet bereits nächste Woche statt. Wir treffen uns unter der großen Eiche, alle sind aufgefordert selbst Getränke und Essen mitzunehmen, da wir ein kleines Picknick veranstalten werden._

_Auf dein Kommen freut sich die Interessensgemeinschaft „Zukunft in Hogwarts"_

_Kritik, Fragen und Anregungen nimmt Schulsprecherin Hermine Granger entgegen._

„Komm schon Pansy, du ziehst das doch nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung. Das Schlammblut bekommt nur niemanden ab. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass dahinter mehr als nur diese Granger steckt?", schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

Pansy nickte und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch.

„Ich denke du tust dem Mädchen unrecht, Draco.", warf Theodor ein und legte den Tagespropheten beiseite.

„Nur weil du dich einmal mit ihr getroffen hast, ergreifst du gleich ihre Partei.", stänkerte Draco.

„Sie hat mich immerhin mit Su bekannt gemacht.", erklärte er kühl.

„Einem dreckigen Schlammblutmädchen.", entgegnete Draco.

„Ich denke, es wäre an der Zeit an deinen Vorurteilen zu arbeiten, es wird auch dir nicht erspart bleiben eine Muggelgeborene zu heiraten."

Nach diesen Worten sprang Pansy heulend auf und rannte in ihr Zimmer.

„Danke Theodor, das war jetzt wirklich notwendig.", wurde Draco zornig.

„Vielleicht könnte Granger euch helfen, Draco. Du solltest vielleicht einmal über deinen Schatten springen. Denk dabei an Pansy.", meinte Theodor und widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitung.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und sagte giftig: „Wir beide kommen auch ohne die Hilfe von irgendwelchen Schlammblütern zurecht, danke."

Er ärgerte sich, dass er Pansy nicht einmal folgen konnte, da Jungs die Mädchenzimmer nicht betreten konnten.

„Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, du musst eine Muggelgeborene heiraten oder etwas gegen dieses Gesetz unternehmen. Jetzt da dein Vater nicht mehr im Ministerium ein und ausgeht ist das wohl etwas zu schwierig für dich geworden.", murmelte Theodor hinter der Zeitung.

Im selben Moment betrat Blaise den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wie geht es dir mit Morag?", fragte Theodor.

„Nicht gerade die Frau mit der ich vorhatte mein Leben zu verbringen.", entgegnete Blaise bitter.

„Sie ist immerhin intelligent, nicht hässlich und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr interessante Gespräche führen könnt.", überlegte Theodor.

„Anderen Menschen ist Sex etwas Wichtiger als dir, Theodor.", meinte Blaise genervt, „Diese Frau hat einfach keinen Sex Appeal. Gut, sie ist intelligent, wesen kann sich ausgesprochen gut mit ihr unterhalten, aber sie reizt mich nicht im Geringsten. Da ist überhaupt keine sexuelle Spannung. Zugegeben, sie hat ein hübsches Gesicht, sieht wirklich ganz gut aus, aber sie ist unter Garantie prüde und interessiert sich nicht für Sex.", meinte Blaise genervt.

„Vielleicht interessiert dich ja der Aushang.", machte sich Draco lustig über Hermines Idee.

Blaise ging ihn kurz durch und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Affären werden sie mir ja wohl nicht verbieten können, und so wie ich das mit Morag geklärt habe, ist es ihr ziemlich gleichgültig mit wie vielen Frauen ich etwas habe. Sie hat nur klargestellt, dass sie nicht will, dass ich sie hintergehe. Sie will, dass ich ihr allen ernstes erzähle mit wem ich etwas habe.", schüttelte Blaise den Kopf, „Ich werde Frauen nie verstehen."

„Aber du hast es offenbar nicht so schlecht erwischt.", meinte Theodor, worauf Blaise einigermaßen beruhigt nickte.

Daphne Greengrass kam die Treppe vom Schlafzimmer der Mädchen hinunter.

„Ich denke Pansy braucht deine Gesellschaft, Draco.", meinte sie zu Draco und ließ sich in einen der Stühle fallen.

„Ich kann da nicht rauf.", meinte er irritiert.

„Sie kommt gleich mit Millicent herunter.", erklärte Daphne.

„Und Ms Greengrass, wie steht es mit deinen Hochzeitsplänen.", meinte Theodor neckisch.

„Justin Finch-Fletchley, richtig?", fragte Blaise.

Daphne nickte.

„Wie hast du denn das angestellt.", schüttelte Theodor den Kopf.

„Ich habe eben weibliche Reize spielen lassen und an seine ritterlichen Qualitäten appelliert.", meinte sie angewidert und tat dann als müsse sie sich gleich übergeben.

„Du heiratest also ein Schlammblut.", belächelte sie Draco.

„Danke für die Erinnerung. Als ob es nicht schlimm genug wäre, ist er auch noch ein Hufflepuff. Das was die wirklich wollen ist es doch, den Einfluss alteingesessener Familien zu schmälern. Sie wollen dafür sorgen, dass das Erbe auf immer mehr Kinder verteilt wird, es kein reines Blut mehr gibt und das Ministerium alleinige Macht über die magische Gesellschaft hat.", fluchte sie und nahm einen Schluck aus einem Flachmann den sie immer bei sich trug.

„So willst du also die Hochzeitnacht überleben, hmmm?", fragte Blaise beim Anblick des Flachmanns.

„So habe ich vor die nächsten Jahre zu überleben, bis dieses dumme Gesetz vom Tisch ist.", erklärte sie.

„Und was machst du dann mit deinen Halbblutkindern und deinem Beschützer von einem Ehemann?", warf Draco ein.

„Ich denke er hat etwas übrig für Kinder. Er kann sich dann ja eine passende Frau suchen und ich sehe sie an den Wochenenden.", meinte Daphne die offenbar schon recht betrunken war.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir den Aushang ansehen.", schlug Theodor vor.

„Hör endlich auf auch noch Propaganda dafür zu machen, ja?", schimpfte Draco.

Theodor zuckte nur mit den Schultern und beobachtete, wie Daphne den Aushang betrachtete.

„Ach, dann kommt es vielleicht noch schlimmer. Justin ist wenigstens wunderbar naiv, dem kann ich so ziemlich alles einreden.", meinte sie und nahm noch einen Schluck vom Flachmann.

Im selben Moment kamen Millicent und Pansy die Stiege hinunter.

„Pansy?", fragte Draco.

„Lass uns eine Runde spazieren gehen, ja?", schlug Pansy vor.

Draco nickte und nahm sie an der Hand.

„Tragisch, die beiden. Sie sind verliebt.", lallte Daphne und ließ sich wieder in einen Stuhl fallen, „Wenigstens habe ich nicht viel für Liebe übrig."

„Morag findet es in Ordnung wenn ich Affären habe.", warf Blaise ihr einen lüsternen Blick zu.

„Das rettet meinen Tag.", meinte Daphne und ließ ihren Kopf auf Blaise Schoß fallen.

Er streichelte ihren Kopf.

„Pansy und Draco sollten zu diesem Treffen gehen. Immerhin haben sie beide noch niemanden gefunden. Sie brauchen Ehepartner und Partnerinnen, die akzeptieren, dass sie einander lieben.", überlegte Theodor.

„Das ist pathetisch. Liebe.", murmelte Daphne und wollte noch einen Schluck von ihrem Flachmann nehmen.

Blaise nahm ihn ihr aus der Hand.

„Ich wüsste da etwas besseres, weißt du?", schlug er vor und geleitete sie in den Schlafsaal der Jungen.

„Nun Millicent, wie steht es mit dir?", fragte Theodor.

„Gregory meint, dass wir vielleicht nach Polen auswandern können, er hat dort Verwandte.", meinte sie.

„Sie überwachen Ein- und Ausreisen, das ist dir klar?", fragte Theodor, „Geh zu diesem Treffen von Granger. Irgendwie will mir niemand glauben, aber das Mädchen hat eine Hand dafür, der fällt schon etwas ein."

„Granger ist ein dreckiges Schlammblut!", entrüstete sich Millicent und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, vermutlich um Goyle und Crabbe zu suchen.

„Schade. Wenn sie nicht hören wollen.", zuckte Theodor mit den Schultern und sah auf die Uhr.

Er würde sich in einer Stunde mit Su Li treffen um gemeinsam einen Plan zu erstellen, nach dem sie gemeinsam für die Abschlussprüfungen lernen würden. Ein weiterer Vorteil dieser Verbindung.


	9. Wizlove

**Wizlove**

Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was in Merlins Namen er sich dabei gedacht hatte. Allen Ernstens hatte Severus Snape sich bei einer Eheagentur angemeldet. Die Garantie war, dass sie innerhalb von vier Monaten einen geeigneten Partner oder eine geeignete Partnerin finden würden.

Natürlich hatte er zunächst versucht alte Freundinnen zu treffen, aber erfolglos. Wie erwartet waren sie alle längst vergeben oder reinblütig. In einem Akt der Verzweiflung hatte er den Rat einer ehemaligen Geliebten beherzigt und sich bei „Wizlove" gemeldet, ihrer Meinung nach die einzig wirklich annehmbare Eheagentur.

Heute hätte er gleich drei Treffen mit ihm unbekannten Hexen. Die Agentur hatte zwar davon abgeraten drei Dates an einen Tag einzuplanen, aber er hatte nun einmal nur noch den Sonntag übrig, ehe er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren müsste.

Die erste Hexe die sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzte war ausgesprochen groß, dürr, blass und hatte einen grimmigen Blick. Optisch nicht sein Fall, weil sie ihn auf eine obskure Art und Weise an sich selbst erinnerte. Außerdem hasste er das Parfüm, das sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden im ganzen Raum breitgemacht hatte und ihm das Gefühl gab ersticken zu müssen.

„Ich bin Hilda Vagan.", meinte sie mit einer Stimme die zu ihrer Erscheinung passte und ihr den letzten Funken Lieblichkeit raubte.

„Severus Snape.", meinte er kurz.

„Ich bin eine Muggelgeborene, sie ein Halbblut, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Ich habe leider keinen Überblick mehr."

Er nickte nur gelangweilt.

„Ich sage es ihnen gleich, ich bin Modedesignerin und Künstlerin. Ich habe keinen Nerv für Kinder. Das heißt ich suche einen familiären Mann."

„Wie wäre es mit einem Kindermädchen.", meinte Snape schnippisch.

„Das kostet."

„Ich könnte es mir durchaus leisten.", meinte er.

„Das wäre doch Verschwendung. Außerdem passt es nicht in das Image für meine Kinderkollektion.", erklärte sie gähnend.

„Sie wären nehme ich an nicht bereit das Jahr über in Hogwarts zu verbringen?", fragte er wohlwissend welche Antwort er bekommen würde.

Die Frau verfiel in schallendes Gelächter.

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst. Sie sind LEHRER?"

Snape hasste es, wenn jemand sich über ihn lustig machte. In ihm stieg Zorn hoch, mit dieser Frau würde er wohl nicht einmal eine Woche aushalten.

„Das erklärt ihr jämmerliches Aussehen. Das müsste sich natürlich ändern."

„Sie sehen auch nicht gerade...", er fand keine Worte.

„Soll das ein Scherz sein!", meinte sie entrüstet, „Diese Robe ist ein Designerstück."

„Ihre eigene Kollektion.", begann ihn dieses Spiel zu unterhalten, „Nicht gerade berauschend."

„Was erlauben sie sich eigentlich. Das muss ich mir von einem gewöhnlichen, dahergelaufenen LEHRER sagen lassen.", schrie sie hysterisch und sprang auf.

Im selben Moment kam der Kellner.

„Nicht gut gelaufen?", fragte er.

„Blendend, ich habe schon befürchtet ich müsste tatsächlich eine Stunde mit dieser Frau sprechen.", meinte er grinsend.

„Sie haben einen sehr merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor.", murmelte der Kellner fast unhörbar.

„Bringen sie mir einen Drink. Wenn die nächste Frau nur halb so schrecklich ist, werde ich bis dahin eine Menge davon brauchen."

Auf die Minute genau erschien eine mollige, kleingewachsene Hexe in Hausfrauenkluft im Lokal. Sie erinnerte Snape an Großmütter, wie wesen sie aus Bilderbüchern kannte.

„Scarlet Baker.", reichte ihm die Frau ihre dicke Hand mit kleinen Stummelfingern.

„Severus Snape.", meinte er und versuchte zu lächeln ohne sie auszulachen.

„Sie mögen Kinder, Mr Snape?", fragte sie zuerst und orderte dann beim Kellner, der diesmal schnell kam, um doch noch ein Geschäft zu machen, offenbar die halbe Speisekarte an.

„Nicht unbedingt.", meinte er kühl.

„Aber in ihrer Bewerbung stand doch, sie wären Lehrer?", war sie offenbar irritiert.

„Ja, das bin ich.", erklärte er.

„Was unterrichten sie denn?"

„Zaubertränke."

Was nun geschah schockierte Snape zutiefst.

„Ohhh! Zaubertränke, wie wunderbar.", seufzte sie beinahe hysterisch und Snape wurde bewusst wie sehr ihn ihre hohe Stimme auf die Nerven fiel, „Als ich ein junges Mädchen war, habe ich heimlich für meinen Zaubertränkelehrer geschwärmt. Horace Slughorn, so ein charmanter Mann. Aber leider hatte ich keine angesehenen Verwandten und keine besonderen Talente. Außer backen und nähen. Ich koche vorzüglich sagen all meine Freundinnen. Und ich stricke gerne."

Die Frau hörte nicht mehr auf ihm von ihrem äußerst langweiligen Alltagsleben zu erzählen.

„Würden sie nach Hogwarts ziehen?", unterbrach er sie plötzlich, ohne ihr wirklich zugehört zu haben.

„Oh ja gerne. Da sind doch all diese lieben Kinder. Das wäre doch eine nette Umgebung für unsere Kinder. Bestimmt wachsen sie dort zu kleinen, schlauen Rackern heran. Natürlich müssten sie ihre Arbeit nicht dafür unterbrechen. Ich wollte immer schon Hausfrau und Mutter werden. Ich wollte immer schon mindestens fünf Kinder. Aber wissen sie sieben ist doch die magische Zahl, und wofür lebt wesen schon, wenn nicht für Kinder. Sie sind doch unsere Zukunft."

Snape bestellte einen Drink, während die Frau sich nicht die Mühe machte das Gespräch zu unterbrechen.

Nach drei Drinks war ihre Stimme noch immer nicht erträglicher und die Geschichten langweilten ihn zutiefst.

„Wie sieht es mit ihrer Bildung aus?", fragte er plötzlich.

„Also ich habe drei ZAGs und meinen Abschluss in Kräuterkunde. Glauben sie ich könnte einen kleinen Garten in Hogwarts haben, ja? Wo ich doch so gerne koche?", redete sie weiter über die Themen die sie offenbar brennend interessierten.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde unterbrach er sie genervt:

„Hören sie: Ich will nicht mehr Kinder als unbedingt notwendig sind, habe kein Interesse an Hausarbeit, Küchensendungen oder Soaps und ziehe akademische Diskussionen vor. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich sie langweilen würde."

Mit der letzten Bemerkung versuchte er etwas Höflichkeit zu bewahren.

„So sollten Männer doch sein, nicht wahr? Gebildet und verschlossen, und natürlich brauchen sie alle eine Frau die sich um sie kümmert, nicht wahr. Sie müssen doch Essen und jemand muss sich um ihre alltäglichen Arbeiten kümmern, während sie sich mit der Arbeit beschäftigen.", meinte sie enthusiastisch.

Snape war enttäuscht, dass es nach hinten losgegangen war.

„Ich brauche eine Frau die zumindest einige meiner Interessen teilt!", meinte er und versuchte seine Wut zu zügeln.

„Ich höre gerne zu und gebe gerne Ratschläge.", begann sie und plapperte weiter.

„Und ich brauche meine Ruhe!", erklärte er finster.

„Das war jetzt nicht gerade höflich, wissen sie.", entrüstete sie sich.

„Verzeihen sie, aber ich glaube, dass wir einfach ganz andere Ansichten haben. Mein Beruf mag ihnen wohl eine falsche Vorstellung vermittelt haben. Aber bestimmt finden sie einen geeigneten Partner, ja?", meinte er und versuchte sie abzuschütteln.

„Vielleicht überlegen sie es sich ja noch.", meinte sie darauf und die Verabschiedung dauerte weitere zehn Minuten.

Im Anschluss daran genehmigte sich Snape einen weiteren Drink und verfluchte innerlich seine Ex-Geliebte, die ihm diese Agentur vorgeschlagen hatte. Er überlegte ob sie möglicherweise einen Grund gehabt hätte, sich an ihm zu rächen. Vermutlich aber hatte sie es tatsächlich gut gemeint.

Als er auf die Uhr sah, war er schockiert. Er hatte noch zehn Minuten, dann würde sein nächstes Date erscheinen.

Nach einer halben Stunde überlegte er, ob sie überhaupt auftauchen würde und hoffte sie würde es nicht tun. Aber den Gefallen tat ihm Kandidatin Nummer 3 nicht.

Eine sehr junge Hexe, die überflüssigerweise eine Sonnenbrille trug, betrat das Lokal und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Aha, sie sind also dieser Lehrer?", fragte die Frau.

Sie war vielleicht Mitte 20 und war sehr lässig gekleidet. Sie versprühte ihre Coolness in alle Richtungen, so wie Snape das beurteilen konnte. Das erste was sie tat, noch ehe sie ihren Namen genannt hatte, war es sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden.

„Severus Snape.", stellte er sich vor und verzog das Gesicht als ihm eine Rauchwolke entgegenströmte.

„Nichtraucher? Naja macht nichts. Daran gewöhnt wesen sich.", meinte sie und meinte damit bestimmt nicht, dass sie in Erwägung zog das Rauchen aufzugeben.

„Und sie sind?", bestand er darauf, dass sie sich endlich vorstellte.

„Lydia Hall.", meinte sie knapp.

„Falls sie mein Aussehen verändern oder eine ganze Fussballmannschaft Kinder erwarten, würde ich sie gleich bitten, wieder zu gehen.", meinte er.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Auch schlechte Erfahrungen mit diesem Programm. Naja, macht nichts. Also ich will keine Kinder. Das eine wird sich wohl nicht vermeiden lassen, aber meine Mutter liebt Kinder, die hätte kein Problem es großzuziehen. Vorausgesetzt sie wohnt bei uns.", erklärte sie, „Glauben sie mir, die Vorstellung gefällt mir auch nicht, aber wir müssen wohl alle Opfer bringen, nicht wahr? Und wie sie aussehen ist mir doch egal."

Nach all den Katastrophen, war diese Frau noch eine Wohltat.

„Welche Bedingungen stellen sie sonst?", fragte Snape in geschäftlicher Manier.

„Ich habe kein Interesse, dass jemand mir vorschreibt wie ich zu leben habe. Das ist das eine und das andere: Sex."

„Es ist nur einmal notwendig.", meinte Snape.

„Was?", ging sie beinahe an die Decke, „Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich abstinent werde."

„Sie können so viele Affären haben wie sie wollen.", meinte er.

„Ich bitte sie. Wenn ich heirate will ich schon einen Mann haben, der es bringt, verstehen sie. Ich würde vorschlagen wir gehen gleich mal ins Hotel. Also ich will doch nicht die Katze im Sack kaufen. Das ist meine Bedingung. Sex wann immer mir danach beliebt und natürlich funktioniert das nur, wenn sie wirklich gut sind.", belächelte sie ihn.

„Ist das ihr Ernst?", fragte Snape.

„Ja, freuen sie sich. Sie sind ein Mann. Jedem normalen Mann würde bei diesem Angebot das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen."

„Haben sie so etwas wie eine Bildung?", fragte er.

„Ja, sieben ZAGs und ebenso viele UTZs.", meinte sie desinteressiert, „Aber ich brauche keinen Mann um zu reden. Dafür habe ich genug Freundinnen. Also wie steht es nun mit dem Hotel?", fragte sie drängend.

„Wären sie bereit nach Hogwarts zu ziehen? Ich verbringe dort das ganze Schuljahr."

„Wie lästig.", murmelte sie, „Bestimmt lässt sich da etwas machen. Wie wäre es mit einem anderen Job."

„Nein."

„Nun ja, wie gesagt, wenn mir nicht langweilig wird."

„Wie oft im Monat brauchen sie Sex?", fragte er direkt.

„IM MONAT?", schrie sie beinahe.

„Gut, dann eben pro Woche.", gab er fast kleinbei.

„WOCHE? Sie meinen wohl, wie oft pro Tag?"

„TAG?", meinte er entrüstet.

„Natürlich habe ich auch noch gewisse Vorlieben. So ein düsterer Geselle wie sie ist doch sicher auch in der Sado-Maso-Szene bekannt, nicht wahr?", wurde sie nun direkter.

„Wissen sie was. Ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee. Am besten sie suchen sich jemanden der mehr Zeit für solche Dinge hat.", meinte er und diesmal war er es der den Tisch verließ.

„Wie ist es jetzt mit dem Hotel?", fragte sie nur und zündete sich eine weitere Zigarette an, während er an der Bar bezahlte.

„Ich bedauere.", meinte er kurz und nickte zum Abschied.

Er hörte nur noch, wie die Frau sich an den Kellner heranmachte, der offenbar noch nicht vergeben war und weniger Probleme mit den Bedürfnissen dieser Frau hatte.

Snape verbuchte diesen Tag als ein einziges Desaster und tröstete sich damit, dass er seine nächste Verabredung frühestens in einem Monat haben würde. Jetzt wusste er ganz genau, weshalb die Agentur von mehr als einem Date abgeraten hatte. Ein Date hätte er wohl schneller vergessen und als Desaster verbuchen können.

Immerhin hatte er noch einige Zeit und eine Liste mit möglichen Kandidatinnen, die allesamt noch besser wären, als die Frauen die er heute getroffen hatte.

Enttäuscht musste er feststellen, dass Scarlet Baker – die ihn immer noch an eine Großmutter aus klassischen Erzählungen erinnerte – noch immer die geeigneteste Kandidatin wäre. Aber als er an eine Quidditch-Mannschaft Kinder dachte, beschloss er keine der Frauen auf seine Liste zu setzen und vielleicht nächstes Mal lieber auf eigene Faust auszugehen. Nach Möglichkeit in keines der neuen Lokale, die speziell wegen des neuen Gesetzesbeschlusses eröffnet hatten.


	10. Das erste Treffen

**Das erste Treffen**

Beim nächsten Hogsmeade Treffen erlebten Hermine, Harry und Ginny eine positive Überraschung. Schüler und Schülerinnen erschienen zahlreich, egal ob sie bereits Heiratspläne hatten, oder nicht.

Es waren vor allem viele ehemalige DA Mitglieder, die erschienen, und zu Hermines Überraschung auch Theodor und Su.

„Wir wollten kommen, um uns zu bedanken und den anderen Zuversicht zu geben.", erklärte Su schüchtern.

Theodor spielte mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen, die aus ihrem üblichen Pferdeschwanz entwischt war. Hermine konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Du könntest Wizlove Konkurrenz machen.", meinte sie schließlich.

„Also alle Ehre, du scheinst wirklich ein Händchen für solche Dinge zu haben.", lobte auch Theodor.

Offensichtlich war es den beiden wirklich gelungen, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen.

„Was genau ist Wizlove?", fragte Hermine nach.

„Das ist die Vereinigung die überhaupt schuld an dem Gesetzesbeschluss ist.", begann Luna Lovegood, „Mein Vater hat im Klitterer davon berichtet. Der Minister ist in Wirklichkeit der Vorstand von Wizlove, einer Ehevermittlungsagentur. Weil sie rote Zahlen schrieben, wurde das Gesetz beschlossen."

„Wizlove wurde erst nach dem Beschluss gegründet.", warf Justin ein.

„Ach ja, das wollen sie uns glauben machen."

„Da glaube ich noch eher die Theorie, dass sie so eine Wirtschaftskrise verhindern wollen. So verwenden alle Zauberer und Hexen ihr Geld für Eheagenturen, Singlebars und Hochzeitsfeiern, anstatt ängstlich zu sparen, wie es meist nach Kriegen vorkommt.", meinte Justin kopfschüttelnd.

Hermine unterband das Gespräch.

„Justin, ich dachte du hättest dich bereits verlobt.", meinte Hermine schließlich.

„Allerdings, Daphne Greengrass, ein nettes Mädchen.", erklärte er schwärmerisch.

Hermine war wohl die einzige, die den Ausdruck in Theodors Augen bemerkte, als Justin von Daphne zu sprechen begann.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?", fragte Hermine nach.

„Oh ja.", versank er in Gedanken an ihre hübsche Gestalt.

Ein paar Mädchen kicherten.

„Hey, es ist nicht, was ihr glaubt. Sie ist auch sehr intelligent.", erklärte er aufgebracht.

„Zu intelligent oder eher listig für dich.", flüsterte Theodor, was nur Hermine und Su hören konnten.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob ich vielleicht helfen kann.", erklärte Justin schließlich seine Anwesenheit, was Hermine überaus freute.

Nur die Sache mit Daphne bereitete ihr Kopfzerbrechen.

Als sie sich kurz umwandte, sah sie wie eine weibliche Gestalt eilig hinter einem Baum verschwand. Hermine glaubte, dass es sich dabei um Pansy Parkinson handelte.

„Ich dachte wir könnten uns heute einmal treffen, um eine Bestandsaufnahme zu machen. Ist von jedem Haus jemand hier?", fragte sie nach.

Also verbrachte die Gruppe den Nachmittag damit eine Liste zu erstellen, wer in welchem Haus noch frei war.

„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit in Hogwarts zu bleiben, nicht wahr?", fragte Susan Bones und warf ihrem Freund Anthony Goldstein einen Blick zu.

„Es ist doch nicht so schlimm jetzt zu heiraten. Natürlich ist es ein ziemlich frecher Eingriff in unser Privatleben, aber wir sind doch immerhin schon ein Jahr zusammen.", meinte er und warf Hermine damit einen Blick zu, der ihr klar machte, dass Susan und Anthony verstanden hatte, aus welchem Grund Hermine diese Interessensgemeinschaft gegründet hatte.

Sie nickte ihm, als Zeichen, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte zu.

„Padma, wie steht es mit dir?", fragte Hermine plötzlich, als sie einen Blick auf die Liste warf.

Padmas Zwillingsschwester Parvati war bei einem Angriff der Todesser auf Hogwarts, ums Leben gekommen. Damals hatte sich Dumbledors Armee wieder vereint, aber leider hatten nicht alle überlebt. Außer Parvati war auch noch Terry Boot ums Leben gekommen.

„Darüber habe ich mir noch nicht den Kopf zerbrochen.", meinte sie nur.

Hermine nickte und sie war sich sicher, dass Padma ihr einen Blick zuwarf, der bedeutete, dass auch sie darauf wartete, was Hermine noch zu sagen hatte.

Michael Corner saß mit Cho Chang in einer Ecke und Padma deutete nun mit einem Blick auf die beiden, so dass nur Hermine verstand worauf sie hinaus wollte.

Für Harry und Ginny war es etwas seltsam ihre ehemaligen Flammen nun gemeinsam zu sehen, im Wissen, dass es für sie ebenso merkwürdig sein musste.

Nachdem Hermine das Treffen beendet hatte und angekündigt hatte einen neuen Termin auszuhängen, und die Liste bis dahin durchzugehen, wartete sie, bis alle eher unbekannten Gesichter verschwunden waren. Zuletzt begleitete sie Su und Theodor ein Stück und sah dabei wieder Pansy, die sie offenbar beobachtete.

„Sie und Draco wissen noch nicht, wen sie heiraten. Wahrscheinlich ist das niemanden wirklich klar, aber die beiden lieben sich wirklich.", meinte Theodor, ehe er sich verabschiedete.

Hermine ging auf Pansy zu.

„Was willst du Granger?", fuhr diese sie an.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob du das nächste Mal nicht zu unserem Treffen kommen willst. Vielleicht hätte auch Draco Interesse daran.", erklärte sie offen.

„Draco und ich werden weder Schlammblüter heiraten, noch werden wir uns von welchen helfen lassen.", meinte sie hochnäsig und ließ Hermine zurück.

Diese kehrte zurück zu der kleinen Gruppe die übrig geblieben war.

„Wir haben die Ankündigung doch richtig verstanden?", fragte Padma, sie wirkte offenbar etwas verzweifelt.

Hermine nickte.

„Es geht darum Widerstand zu leisten.", meinte sie und warf einen Blick in die Runde.

Padma, Justin, Harry, Ginny, Michael, Cho, Padma, die Creevey Brüder, Zacharias Smith, Luna, Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Neville, Lisa Turpin, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillian, Morag McDougal und Lara Moon (eine Hufflepuff) waren geblieben.

„Was führt dich eigentlich zurück nach Hogwarts, Cho?", fragte Hermine schließlich interessiert.

„Michael. Wir können nur heiraten, wenn ich hier lebe. Ich arbeite vorübergehend als Kellnerin bei Madam Puddifoot und Professorin McGonagall hat mir garantiert, dass ich in Hogwarts leben könnte, wenn das für unsere Ehe erforderlich ist.", erklärte sie.

„Ich gehe einmal davon aus, dass ihr alle daran interessiert seid, diese Ehen zu umgehen."

Eine Zustimmung ging durch die Runde.

„Das Problem ist, dass wir zu wenig Zeit haben. Ich befürchte, es bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als uns zu verheiraten."

Damit legte sie einen Schallzauber um die Gruppe.

„Wobei wir von Scheinehen sprechen, versteht sich."

„Muss ich erst daran erinnern, dass das Gesetz eine Hochzeitsnacht voraussetzt und in den ersten beiden Jahren eine Schwangerschaft erfolgen muss.", meinte Zacharias, „Und wir generell noch nicht einmal verhüten dürfen?"

„Die Hochzeitsnacht ist das einzige Problem, wenn wir es schaffen sollten, diese Regierung in den nächsten beiden Jahren zu stürzen.", erklärte Hermine entschlossen.

„Stürzen?", fragte Justin, dem das offenbar doch zu drastisch erschien, „Ich dachte es ginge darum das Gesetz abzuwenden."

„Und auf den nächsten Eingriff in unser Leben warten?", zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch, „Wir leben in einer Diktatur, Justin. Auch wenn es nicht Voldemorts Tyrannei ist, von der wir sprechen, es ist dennoch eine Art von Tyrannei. Sie drohen uns mit Gefängnis, bestimmen unser Privatleben und stehlen uns unsere Zukunft. In so einer Welt will ich nicht leben und schon gar keine Kinder großziehen."

Hermines Kommentar erzielte allgemeine Begeisterung, einige begannen sogar zu klatschen und zu jubeln.

„Dumbledors Armee ist zurück!", stieß Seamus einen Freudenschrei aus.

Hermine nickte und erinnerte sich wehmütig an die alte Gruppe und natürlich an Ron. Sie atmete tief durch.

„Da bleibt nach wie vor das Problem der Hochzeitsnacht, will ich meinen!", holte Zacharias sie zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen.

Auch wenn der Junge unausstehlich und überaus skeptisch war, es hatte auch etwas gutes, ihm fielen Dinge auf die sonst im allgemeinen Jubel vielleicht untergegangen wären.

„Möglicherweise müssen wir das als Opfer hinnehmen.", erklärte Hermine, „Sonst habe ich mir gedacht, dass wir die Scheinehen hier in dieser Gruppe vereinbaren und möglicherweise noch alle anderen die heute Anwesend waren und die wir kennen unauffällig näher befragen. Möglicherweise gibt es noch einige andere die Scheinehen eingehen und die sich uns anschließen wollen, vielleicht sogar einige, die noch nicht einmal an diese Möglichkeit gedacht haben."

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass die Frauen nach dieser einen Nacht bereits schwanger werden könnten.", warf Zacharias ein.

„Madam Pomfrey ist bestimmt bereit, zu überprüfen, zu welcher Zeit im Monat eine Schwangerschaft äußerst unwahrscheinlich ist.", erklärte Hermine ihren Plan, „Danach richten wir die Daten der Hochzeit aus."

„Unwahrscheinlich, nicht unmöglich.", warf Zacharias erneut ein.

„Ich weiß, dass das ein Problem ist, aber wie gesagt arbeite ich noch daran und wäre erfreut, wenn sich alle Gedanken darüber machen."

Ein Gemurmel erfüllte die Runde und wurde jäh von Padma Patil unterbrochen.

„Ich werde keinen Mann heiraten!", meinte sie laut, „Dieses verdammte Gesetz ist nicht nur rassistisch sondern außerdem homophob."

Nun verstand Hermine endlich, weshalb Padma die ganze Zeit über aufgebracht war. Sie hatte nie daran gedacht, dass Padma lesbisch sein könnte.

„Ich meine Morag hat zwar beschlossen Zabini zu heiraten, aber ich habe ihr gleich gesagt, dass ich nicht heiraten will.", meinte sie und sah Morag mit tränenerfüllten Augen an.

„Ich habe nicht vor ins Gefängnis zu gehen Padma, dann können wir uns nie wieder sehen und Blaise ist das doch so was von egal. Er will ohnehin nichts von mir, der hat seine eigenen Affären.", meinte Morag tröstend und nahm Padma in den Arm, „Hermine, bitte überzeug sie doch davon, dass sie jemanden heiratet, ich will sie nicht verlieren."

Hermine brach es das Herz die beiden so zu sehen, und wieder wurde die Wut in ihr größer.

„Wir zerschlagen das verdammte System, das verspreche ich dir Padma, aber bis dahin müssen wir alles tun, um in Freiheit zu bleiben. Wir können nur kämpfen, solange wir frei sind.", meinte Hermine und versuchte dabei stark zu sein.

„Ich habe mir überlegt, dass es gut wäre zu demonstrieren, sobald wir vom ersten Fall erfahren, in dem jemand aufgrund dieses Gesetzes eingesperrt wird.", meinte Padma und nahm alle Kraft die sie hatte zusammen.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, aber ich würde einen Schritt weiter gehen: Wir werden sie befreien.", meinte Hermine und war sich der Bedeutung ihrer Worte noch nicht bewusst.

„Hermine. Deine Radikalität begeistert mich immer wieder aufs Neue.", stammelte Ginny überrascht.

„Wir wissen doch beide, dass ich nichts mehr zu verlieren habe, nicht wahr?", wandte sich Hermine an Ginny und sah dabei so bitter aus wie nie zuvor.

„Ron hätte gewollt, dass du das Beste aus deinem Leben machst, Hermine."

„Das tue ich doch, oder? Wir werden diese Regierung stürzen, Gefangene aus Askaban befreien, demonstrieren und wenn es sein muss noch viel radikalere Dinge tun. Zumindest ich habe das vor. Wenn ich etwas aus dem Kampf gegen Voldemort gelernt habe, dann, dass wesen bereit sein muss für einen guten Grund zu sterben. Freiheit ist ein guter Grund zu sterben. Die Freiheit anderer versteht sich, wenn du dein eigenes Leben dafür opferst.", meinte sie und ihre Stimme bebte vor lauter Tränen die sie schluckte.

„Du hast meinen Respekt.", meinte Ernie Macmillian beeindruckt.

Dann holte Hermine eine Pergamentrolle hervor.

„Diesmal könnten wir es mit unserer Freiheit oder dem Tod bezahlen, deshalb sind die Namen die ihr auf die Liste schreibt, nicht sichtbar. Und wir werden einen Geheimniswahrer oder eine Geheimniswahrerin brauchen. Eine Person die stark genug ist Folter zu trotzen und im Ernstfall für das Geheimnis zu sterben.", erklärte Hermine.

„Wie wäre es mit dir?", meinte Zacharias mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Keine gute Idee. Wie du bemerkt hast, habe ich vor sehr radikal zu handeln und werde möglicherweise mit meinem Namen an die Öffentlichkeit treten oder an die Öffentlichkeit gezerrt werden. Es muss jemand sein, auf den oder auf die sie nicht so leicht kommen.", schlug Hermine vor.

Ihr Plan schien allen einleuchtend. Padma hob die Hand.

„Oh ich denke, dass du das eher nicht tun solltest. Ich denke du hast eine ganze Gesellschaftsgruppe für deren Rechte du im Zuge dieser Revolution gewiss eintreten wirst zu vertreten.", meinte Hermine und Padma nickte.

„Ich würde es tun.", meldete sich Hannah Abbott, „Es wäre unauffällig. Ernie und ich werden im nächsten Monat heiraten, wir haben den Antrag schon sehr früh eingereicht, das bedeutet, dass sie mich nicht verdächtigen werden."

„Es wäre mir lieber ich würde...", meinte Ernie, aber Hannah schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das würde bedeuten, dass ihr beide nie in dieser Gruppe gesehen werden dürft, falls sie uns enttarnen, weil sie uns oft zusammen sehen.", erklärte Hermine, „Sind alle mit Hannah als Geheimniswahrerin einverstanden?"

Bis auf Zacharias nickten alle.

„Wie können wir sicher gehen, dass sie nicht doch schwach wird?"

„Wer willentlich Verrat begeht, verliert unverzüglich seine Stimme. Das ist der Fluch mit dem ich das Pergament geschützt habe in dem eure Namen stehen."

„Das bewahrt uns nicht vor einem Leglimens.", warf Zacharias ein.

„Wir werden Okklumetik lernen.", meinte Hermine.

Er nickte.

„Wir brauchen ein Hauptquatier, das sich in der Nähe befindet.", warf Harry ein.

„Die heulende Hütte. Wir können sie zusätzlich mit einigen Zaubern zu unserem Schutz belegen.", erklärte Hermine.

Die Gruppe erklärte sich einverstanden und Hermine nahm das Pergament zurück. Die Namen verschwanden unverzüglich.

„Nun sollten wir uns Gedanken über unsere Scheinehen machen.", schlug sie vor, „Wie wir den Widerstand organisieren besprechen wir bei unserem nächsten Treffen."

Damit verteilte sie wieder einmal falsche Münzen.

„Knuts, damit wir nicht immer die gleiche Sorte von Münzen verwenden.", erklärte sie.

Schließlich zog sie ihre Liste vom vorangegangenen Treffen hervor und übertrug die Daten der Mitglieder von Dumbledors Armee auf ein eigenes Pergament.

Sie trug den momentanen Stand der Dinge vor:

„Bereits verheiratet: Harry und Ginny. Verlobt: Michael und Cho, Neville und Lisa, Justin und Daphne, Seamus und Lavender, Morag und Blaise, Hannah und Ernie. Damit bleiben Padma, Colin, Zacharias, Luna, Dean und Lara. Dennis ist noch zu jung. Aber es ist schön, dass auch jüngere hier sind. Vielleicht gelingt es dir die niedrigeren Klassen auszuhorchen und eventuelle Mitstreiter und Mitstreiterinnen auszumachen.", freute sie sich und lächelte den jüngeren Creevey an.

„Ich würde gerne Lara heiraten, wenn nichts dagegen spricht.", murmelte Colin schüchtern und warf Lara einen Blick zu.

„Ich dachte du fragst nie.", atmete Lara auf.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass die beiden schon seit einem Jahr ausgingen, aber beide damit gerechnet hatten, dass sie gegen diese Form der Verheiratung doch noch rebellieren könnten, weil es ihnen beiden widerstrebte zur Heirat gezwungen zu werden und sie so gerne ihren Widerstand ausgedrückt hätten, obwohl sie verliebt waren.

Hermine gab ihnen sogleich die Formulare, die notwendig waren, um eine Eheschließung genehmigen zu lassen.

„Das trifft sich ausgesprochen gut, es geht sich alles wunderbar aus, uns bleiben zwei muggelgeborene Zauberer und zwei reinblütige Hexen."

„Und was ist mit dir?", warf Zacharias ein.

„Das ist eines der Probleme, die wir noch nicht heute besprechen werden."

„Aber Hermine, du sagst doch die ganze Zeit, dass wir nicht ins Gefängnis sollen."

„Korrekt, aber ich bin muggelgeboren, folglich gibt es in dem Orden niemanden mehr, den ich heiraten könnte.", meinte sie, „Aber lasst das meine Sorge sein. Wie war noch einmal der Name der Agentur, die du vorher kritisiert hast Luna?"

„Wizlove. Aber wie gesagt, die wollen dich testen. Die überprüfen die Kandidaten und Kandidatinnen mit gefakten Dates darauf hin, ob sie nur Scheinehen führen wollen oder nicht, und melden das ans Ministerium.", erklärte Luna.

Zum ersten Mal hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass Luna gerade etwas Wahres gesagt haben könnte.

„Das macht mich doch sehr unauffällig, wenn ich gut spiele, nicht wahr?", grinste sie hinterhältig.

Luna nickte überzeugt.

„Aber wir kommen wieder einmal vom Thema ab.", warf Zacharias ein.

„Dean willst du mich heiraten?", fragte Padma tonlos und warf Zacharias dabei einen genervten Blick zu, „Tut mir leid, Zacharias, aber wenn ich schon gezwungen bin zu heiraten, dann ganz bestimmt nicht dich. Es ist nicht persönlich gemeint, aber zwischen dir und mir stimmt einfach die Chemie nicht."

Dean nickte.

„Moment, bedeutet das was ich glaube, das es bedeutet?", fragte Zacharias und sah Luna Lovegood entsetzt an.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Loony und ich Märtyrer spielen und ihr uns aus Askaban befreit.", meinte Zacharias gedankenlos.

„LUNA.", meinte Luna finster.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Luna laut wurde, seit sie das Mädchen kannte.

„Ich halte dich auch nicht gerade für einen angenehmen Zeitgenossen, Zacharias. Um genau zu sein, kannst du nichts anderes, als andere zu kritisieren, vermutlich um deine eigenen Schwächen zu verschleiern.", meinte sie dann wieder sehr direkt, aber mit üblich verträumter Stimme.

Zacharias war im ersten Moment sprachlos.

„Das brauchst du dir nicht gefallen zu lassen, Luna.", meinte Ginny und warf Zacharias einen bösen Blick zu.

„Glaub nicht, dass ich dich heiraten will, aber es sieht nicht so aus, als hätten wir eine große Auswahl.", flötete sie, als würde sie das nicht sonderlich berühren, „Mir ist natürlich durchaus bewusst, dass dein großes Ego dich glauben lässt, dass du etwas Besseres verdient hättest und dich schämen müsstest mit einer Außenseiterin wie mir Zeit zu verbringen. Aber soviel ich weiß, bist du auch nicht gerade besonders beliebt, also solltest du vielleicht manche Dinge die du sagst überdenken.", fügte sie dann trocken hinzu.

Sie wandte den Blick ab und schwieg. Eine peinliche Stille machte sich breit.

„Wenn jemand etwas Besseres verdient hat, dann du Luna.", meinte Ginny schließlich, „Wir werden schon einen Weg finden dich vor Askaban zu bewahren. Wie alt bist du eigentlich Dennis?"

„15.", meinte er, „Aber ich hätte kein Problem damit Luna zu heiraten."

Er sagte das voller Stolz und zauberte Luna damit durchaus ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht.

„Das geht nicht.", meinte Harry bitter und zog den Gesetzestext aus der Tasche.

Darin war auch vermerkt, dass Minderjährige nur in dem Fall heiraten durften, da sie noch innerhalb des ersten halben Jahres der Ehe die Volljährigkeit erreichen würden.

Hermine wollte Zacharias mit ihrem finstersten Blick strafen, doch er saß nicht an der Stelle wo er eben noch gesessen war.

Sie sah zu Luna und stellte fest, dass er sich vor ihr in die Wiese gekniet hätte. Luna beobachtete ihn mit ihren großen Augen und machte ein fragendes Gesicht. Offenbar war ihr nicht geheuer, was da vor sich ging.

Zacharias zog unterdessen eine Kette hervor und nahm sie ab. Daran war ein Ring befestigt.

„Luna, ich wäre sehr erfreut, wenn du es in Betracht ziehen würdest, mich zu heiraten.", meinte er sehr förmlich und streckte ihr den Ring entgegen, „Es tut mir leid, was ich eben gesagt habe. Du hattest mit allem, das du gesagt hast vollkommen recht."

Hermine war nicht ganz sicher, was da vor sich ging. Irgendwie verwirrte dieses Gesetz offenbar die Geister und ein Hauch von Romantik und Drama lag nun über der Welt.

Luna sah ihn unschlüssig an, während Zacharias gebannt zurückstarrte und den Blick nicht von ihr nahm. Nach ein paar Sekunden streckte sie ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Gut, aber nur unter einer Bedingung.", meinte sie.

Zacharias nickte.

„Mein Vater wird bestimmt darauf bestehen, dass du uns in den Winterferien auf eine kleine Expedition nach Norwegen begleitest, damit er dich näher kennen lernen kann. Du musst mir versprechen, dass du uns begleitest."

Zacharias nickte und steckte ihr den Ring an.

„Und wir nehmen meinen Familiennamen an.", meinte sie plötzlich.

Für einen Moment erweckte es den Anschein, als wollte Zacharias etwas einwenden, da er den Mund öffnete, aber schließlich schloss er ihn und nickte.

Luna Smith wäre auch wirklich albern, überlegte Hermine und schloss dann das Treffen.

„Ihr solltet die Anträge nicht alle zur gleichen Zeit losschicken. Das könnte Verdacht erregen.", schlug Hermine vor.

Sie blieb mit Harry, Ginny und Luna zurück.

„Hermine, du willst wirklich einen Mann über Wizlove suchen?", fragte Luna.

Hermine nickte.

„Ich könnte auch Hagrid oder Snape fragen ob sie mich heiraten wollen.", versuchte sie lustig zu sein.

„Ja, das ist ein besserer Plan!", war Luna überzeugt.

„Das war ein Scherz, Luna.", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Hermine bemerkte, dass Harry und Ginny tuschelten.

„Was?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Ich habe Harry nur gefragt, ob ich Luna auch die allmächtige Frage stellen sollte.", grinste Ginny.

„Allmächtige Frage?", meinte Hermine irritiert.

„Aber ich glaube du könntest mich dann vielleicht umbringen.", überlegte Ginny, „Also würde ich dir bitten, mir vorher deinen Zauberstab zu geben."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

„Du willst sie fragen mit wem sie eher Sex hätte: Hagrid oder Snape.", meinte Hermine, „Ich kenne dich jetzt doch schon eine Weile."

„Hagrid ist ein Trinker, ein miserabler Lehrer und hat nicht deinen intellektuellen Anspruch.", erklärte Luna überzeugt.

„Also soll ich Snape heiraten, oder was?", meinte Hermine entgeistert.

„Das wäre die logischste Entscheidung: Er ist dir intellektuell gewachsen und garantiert dir, dass du deine Studien in Hogwarts fortsetzen kannst. Außerdem war er im Orden des Phönix.", erklärte Luna ihre Überlegungen.

„Ich probiere es dennoch mit Wizlove, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.", meinte Hermine und tat so, als wäre Lunas Vorschlag das absurdeste das sie jemals gehört hatte.

„Darf ich dich dann wenigstens für den Klitterer interviewen. Natürlich anonym?", wollte Luna wissen.

„Meinetwegen.", meinte Hermine, um sie zu besänftigen.

Hermine lehnte sich mit einem lauten Seufzer an den Baum.

„Ich weiß, das wird dir gar nicht gefallen, aber ich denke Luna hat Recht.", meinte Ginny kleinlaut.

„Du meinst, dass ich zu SNAPE gehen sollte, und ihn fragen sollte, ob er mich heiraten will? Du bist doch verrückt! Wir reden von Snape! Dem schrecklichsten Lehrer den wir jemals hatten."

„Nein, das war Umbridge.", meinte Harry, „Snape hat mich immerhin nicht mit meinem Blut schreiben lassen."

„Aber Snape hat mich seit ich in Hogwarts bin nur gequält und fertig gemacht, weil ich eine Muggelgeborene bin die gerne lernt."

„Du bist ein Nerd, meinst du wohl.", meinte Ginny.

„Meinetwegen. Aber Snape hasst mich und ich hasse ihn.", erklärte Hermine bestimmt.

„Aber du kannst unmöglich Hagrid heiraten."

„Ich versuche einfach Wizlove, und außerdem gibt es essentielleres als die Frage wen ich heirate."

„Nein! Wenn du nicht in Hogwarts bleiben kannst, schränkt das unsere Arbeit ebenso ein, nicht so krass als wenn du in Askaban sitzen würdest, aber doch enorm. Außerdem läufst du Gefahr jemanden zu finden, der wirklich eine Ehe führen will.", warf Ginny ein.

„Harry, sag doch was!"

Harry hätte sich gerne davor gedrückt, aber Hermine und Ginny löcherten ihn beide mit ihren Blicken.

„Harry?", fragte Hermine noch einmal.

„Bei Merlin, ich hasse Snape. Ich hasse kaum jemanden so sehr wie diesen widerlichen Kerl, aber Ginny und Luna haben vollkommen recht, es ist die logischste Entscheidung."

„Oder Hagrid.", wandte Hermine ein.

„Ehrlich Hermine, mit wem kannst du dir eher Sex vorstellen: Hagrid oder Snape?"

„Es geht doch nicht nur darum.", versuchte Hermine die Frage zu verdrängen.

„Doch, wir sprechen von Scheinehen, die nur einen Haken haben, wie du selbst gesagt hast: Die Hochzeitsnacht. Das eine kleine Opfer, das ihr alle bringen müsst.", erinnerte sie Ginny an ihre eigenen Worte.

„Ich habe noch Zeit, ich versuche es über Wizlove und wenn alles nichts hilft dann..."

„Ja?", fragte Ginny erwartungsvoll.

„Dann stelle ich mir die Frage ernsthaft und gebe dir dann die Antwort."

Damit lief sie zurück ins Schloss und ließ Harry und Ginny zurück.

„Wir müssen Snape davon abhalten jemand anderen zu heiraten.", meinte Harry ernst.


	11. Wizlove 2

**Wizlove 2**

Hermine war dieses Wochenende nach London gereist, um sich dort mit möglichen Heiratskandidaten zu treffen. Die Agentur hatte ihr abgeraten, mehrere Kandidaten an einem Tag zu treffen, aber sie hatte auf mindestens vier Dates bestanden.

Sie fragte sich, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war hier her zu kommen, tröstete sich dann aber damit, dass sie immerhin Luna helfen würde, wenn diese so dringend ein Interview für den Klitterer brauchte. Obwohl Hermine sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob es ein guter Plan war ihr zuzusagen. Abgesehen davon, konnte sie sich immer noch einreden, dass sie – falls Luna auch nur ansatzweise recht hatte, was Hermine diesmal nicht ganz ausschließen konnte – zumindest Spionage betrieb.

Der Kellner kam mit einem breiten Grinsen an ihren Tisch.

„Wizlove?", fragte er.

Sie nickte nur.

„Vor kurzem war ein Typ da, den habe ich einfach nicht verstanden. Die ersten beiden Kandidatinnen waren ja wirklich schrecklich. Die eine war eine eiskalte Modedesignerin, für die Ehe wenn nur eine Prestige-Sache war. Ich glaube es ist im Endeffekt daran gescheitert, dass er nicht bereit gewesen wäre seinen Job aufzugeben. Die zweite war wirklich fürchterlich, hat die ganze Zeit nur geredet und geredet. Sie hat jedes Klischee einer Hausfrau erfüllt und wollte am liebsten eine Quidditch-Mannschaft Kinder. Die Dritte habe ich geheiratet, also das habe ich wirklich nicht kapiert. Ich meine ich bin froh darüber, aber wie kann ein Mann eine Frau ablehnen, die meint, dass zweimal Sex am Tag zuwenig ist.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

Als Hermine ihn nur mit einem entsetzten Blick anstarrte, nahm er endlich ihre Bestellung auf.

„Viel Glück.", meinte er schließlich.

Als Hermine einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier nahm, öffnete sich die Tür des Lokals. Ein Zauberer mittleren Alters kam herein. Er dürfte Anfang dreißig sein, nahm Hermine an.

„Hallo Sweetheart. Ich bin Loki Deggar.", stellte er sich vor und küsste er die Hand.

Hermine nickte und ließ ihre Augen über ihn wandern. Irgendwie erinnerte er sie an einen Drogendealer.

„Bring uns mal was ordentliches zu trinken!", rief er dem Kellner zu.

„Hermine Granger.", stellte sie sich schließlich vor.

„Sexy Schülerin, hmmm?", fragte er nachdem er ihre Schultasche entdeckt hatte.

„Ich besuche Hogwarts.", erklärte sie.

„Du bist doch auch auf eine Scheinehe aus, nicht?", fragte er.

Das war zu plump. Er könnte doch kein Spitzel sein, wenn er sich so dumm anstellte. Auf der anderen Seite ging er vielleicht davon aus, dass sie ein naives, kleines Mädchen war, das sich so am einfachsten überführen ließ.

„Ich bitte sie.", meinte sie kühl, „Ich habe nicht vor mich gegen das Ministerium zu stellen. Ich denke sie werden ihre Gründe haben."

„Pass auf Kleine!", meinte er, „Ich weiß schon, was für ein Spiel du treibst, aber es bleibt unter uns. Wir tun so als würdest du zu mir ziehen, dann gehst du brav zur Schule und wir leben beide unser Leben weiter."

„Ich gebe ihnen noch eine Chance. Sie stehen auf und gehen, oder ich melde sie dem Ministerium.", meinte sie gut gespielt.

Er lachte höhnisch und nahm dem Kellner die Drinks ab.

„Hör zu. Du lässt ein schönes Sümmchen springen, und wir tun so als wären wir verheiratet. Ganz einfach, da kommt doch niemand dahinter.", erklärte er und lugte über seine Sonnenbrille hinweg.

Hermine betrachtete angewidert sein halb aufgeknöpftes Hawaiihemd.

„Sie haben doch auch den Vertrag unterschrieben. Da stand, dass sie für Scheinehen nicht nur vom Ministerium sondern auch von der Agentur zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden, also gehen sie jetzt!", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Tu doch nicht so anständig.", meinte er auffordernd.

„Gut, ich werde sie melden. Sofort.", meinte sie und zog ein Pergament hervor und notierte darauf seinen Namen und die Anschuldigung.

Sie war mittlerweile davon überzeugt, dass er ein Spitzel war und sie nur noch darauf testen wollte, ob sie wirklich loyal war.

Sie rief den Kellner und bat ihn den Brief abzuschicken.

„Kümmert mich doch nicht.", meinte der merkwürdige Typ und verschwand ohne Abschiedsworte.

Der Kellner kehrte mit einem Drink zurück.

„Der geht aufs Haus. Sie haben offenbar gerade den Spitzeltest bestanden.", zwinkerte er ihr zu, „Der Typ geht hier ein und aus und ich verschicke beinahe täglich Beschwerden über ihn."

Hermine war beruhigt, dass sie nicht einen Mann – egal wie kriminell und erpresserisch seine Vorschläge waren – hinter Gitter gebracht hatte. Für einen Moment hatte sie befürchtet, dass sie gerade ihre Ideale zu Gunsten ihrer eigenen Freiheit geopfert hatte.

Bis zum nächsten Date vertrieb sich Hermine die Zeit mit einem ihrer Schulbücher. Etwas mehr als eine Stunde später sah sie auf die Uhr, es könnte jetzt nicht mehr lange dauern, dachte sie, und packte das Buch weg.

Die beiden alkoholischen Drinks standen immer noch unangetastet neben ihr.

Wenige Minuten später kam ein älterer Mann herein. Hermine schätzte ihn auf mindestens 50.

„Goldstück!", begrüßte sie der Mann erfreut.

„Hermine Granger.", meinte sie tonlos.

„Joseppe Guido.", meinte er und ließ sich auf die Bank fallen.

Er nahm ein Tuch heraus und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er war ziemlich rund gebaut und ihm stieg leicht Farbe ins Gesicht.

„Sie wollen also heiraten? Ach, ich habe wohl einen Glückstreffer gelandet.", freute sich der alte Mann.

Hermine beäugte seine Halbglatze.

„Sie fallen noch unter das Gesetz.", meinte Hermine kleinlaut.

„Oh, ich musste zum Ministerium, habe das beantragt. Mit 57 kann ein Mann doch noch Kinder zeugen, wissen sie. Ein Mann muss für sein Land tun, was er tun kann. Das sehen sie doch auch so."

„Allerdings.", meinte sie ziemlich abgeneigt.

„Hab denen gesagt: Nach dem Tod meiner Frau bin ich wieder bereit für eine neue Familie. Ein Mann kann doch nicht genug Kinder haben, wenn das Land sie braucht. Meine erwachsenen Kinder sind alle reinblütig. Da fühlte ich mich schon schuldig, nicht? Was ein Mann heute so alles hört, nicht? Behindert oder Squibs. Ich meine, meine Kinder sind nicht so helle, ein paar haben es nicht nach Hogwarts geschafft, nicht? Können nicht zaubern, aber am Feld bringen sie was zustande. Hab einen großen Bauernhof, nicht? Mit magischen Getier und vielen Kräuterfeldern, ein paar Glashäusern. Bin ein Großlieferant vieler Apotheken. Nicht so reich, aber du bist ja noch jung, gesund und kannst anpacken, da kriegen wir schon was weiter, nicht?", erzählte er.

Hermine überlegte kurz, ob die eine Frau von der ihr der Kellner berichtet hat, nicht die geeignete Partnerin für ihn wäre. In einem Anfall von Panik rief sie den Kellner.

„Wissen sie vielleicht wie die Frau hieß, die so gerne eine große Familie wollte?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Scarlet Baker, die wohnt in der Nähe, soll ich sie anschreiben?", grinste der Kellner.

Hermine nickte heftig.

„Wissen sie Mr Guido, eine Bekannte dieses Mannes, wäre die perfekte Frau für sie.", erklärte sie.

„Ach was, du bist doch ganz knackig."

„Ich gehe noch zur Schule.", meinte sie entsetzt.

„Macht doch nichts, das braucht eine anständige Hausfrau doch nicht fertig zu machen."

„Ich möchte aber gerne.", meinte sie aufgebracht.

„Du willst sicher nicht?", fragte er und zog sie mit Blicken aus, was Hermine mehr als unangenehm war.

„Starren sie mich bitte nicht so an.", entgegnete sie entsetzt.

Er senkte den Blick und nahm einen ihrer Drinks und leerte ihn mit einem Mal.

„Schade, siehst gebärfreudig aus.", seufzte er.

Hermine versuchte zu respektieren, dass dieser Mann sehr seltsame Ansichten vom Leben hatte und ging in Gedanken einige Zaubertränke und ihre Zutaten durch, um sich damit abzulenken.

Joseppe erzählte ihr von seinem Bauernhof und den Kindern und stellte schließlich fest, dass sie ohnehin zu schwache Arme hätte.

„Eine Frau muss anpacken können. Was bringen dir diese intelligenten Ladys. Die sind gut für die Reichen. Unterhaltung, aber sonst nichts.", erklärte er und leerte Hermines zweiten Drink.

„Würden sie Frauen in meiner Gegenwart bitte nicht reduzieren und diskriminieren.", meinte sie angespannt.

„Ach, so ist es doch nicht, nein? Für mich muss eine Frau anpacken können, weiß schon, dass Frauen gleichberechtigt sind. Würd mir nicht einfallen eine Frau herumzukommandieren. Mein dummer Erstgeborener macht das mit seiner, hab ihm gesagt er kann froh sein, dass sie so gutmütig ist, wenn ich sie wäre, hätte ich ihn schon lange vor die Tür gesetzt. Arbeitet im Ministerium und ist ein bisschen komisch, nicht?", erzählte er.

Hermine musste lächeln, es war erfreulich, dass sich dieser recht manierlose Kerl wenigstens als netter herausstellte, als sie es ihm zugetraut hatte.

Als Scarlet Baker das Lokal betrat und der Kellner sie zum Tisch führte, sahen sich die beiden strahlend an.

„Sie mögen Kinder?", fragte er, während er sie zur Tür führte.

„Ich liebe Kinder. Ich hätte gerne eine Quidditch-Mannschaft voll, oder zwei, damit sie auch anständig spielen können. Ich backe gerne und hätte so gerne meinen eigenen Kräutergarten.", plapperte sie ohne Luft zu holen.

„Ich bin Bauer, wissen sie, hab einen riesigen Garten, das wird ihnen gefallen."

Hermine war sich sicher, dass die beiden einander gut ergänzten, so wenig sie ihre Lebenseinstellungen auch nachvollziehen konnte.

„Sie könnten Wizlove Konkurrenz machen.", schüttelte der Kellner erfreut den Kopf.

„Ja, das höre ich nicht zum ersten Mal.", dachte sie laut und hielt sich an dem Gedanken aufrecht, dass sie auch ein paar Scheinehen initiiert hatte.

Einige Seiten später sah Hermine erneut auf die Uhr, der nächste Kandidat müsste bald erscheinen. Als sich die Tür öffnete malte sie sich aus, wie schrecklich der nächste wohl sein könnte.

Tatsächlich war sie positiv überrascht. Der junge Mann war attraktiv, hatte ein nettes Lächeln auf den Lippen und wirkte sehr sympathisch.

„Hallo. Ich bin Steve Lester.", reichte er ihr die Hand.

„Hermine Granger.", meinte sie erfreut und schlug das Buch zu.

„Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene.", freute er sich, „Ich war auch in Hogwarts. Ich arbeite jetzt in der Mysteriums-Abteilung des Ministeriums."

Er war ganz angetan und sie unterhielten sich bestimmt eine Stunde über akademische Themen.

„Gehen wir spazieren?", fragte er.

„Ich muss in einer dreiviertel Stunde zurück sein. Aber gerne.", meinte sie.

„Das kenne ich, ich habe auch immer mehrere Dates an einem Tag vereinbart, das ist sinnvoller.", erklärte er unbekümmert.

Sie spazierten eine Weile und unterhielten sich weiter über Zaubertränke.

„Es ist so Hermine.", begann er plötzlich und verhängte einen wortlosen Zauber um sie, vermutlich war es ein Schallschutz, „Es ist gefährlich für mich, was ich dir jetzt sage, aber du wirkst vertrauenswürdig. Ich bin auf eine Scheinehe aus. Ich bin ein Halbblut und meine ehemalige Verlobte ist reinblütig. Wir hatten schon die Hochzeit geplant, weil wir mit so etwas rechneten, aber das Gesetz kam in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion heraus. Ich schätze sie haben Wind bekommen, dass das ganze Ministerium bereits eine ungefähre Ahnung hat. Ich schätze du willst in Hogwarts bleiben?"

Hermine nickte.

„Ich bedauere, aber ich kann London nicht verlassen."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich bin ebenfalls auf der Suche nach einer Scheinehe."

„Was mir wirklich leid tut ist, dass ich sogar eine Alternative habe.", meinte er.

„Komm schon, erzähl, jetzt bin ich neugierig.", meinte sie.

„Mein bester Freund könnte meine Verlobte heiraten und ich ihre Halbschwester, die die Verlobte meines besten Freundes ist. Die Sache ist die: Die Halbschwester meiner Freundin und mein bester Freund könnten heiraten, er ist Muggelgeboren und sie ein Halbblut. Sie meinten, dass sie das für uns tun würden, aber ich wollte das Angebot nicht annehmen, solange ich nicht alles andere versucht habe.", erklärte er.

„Es steht also nicht das ganze Ministerium hinter dem Antrag?", fragte Hermine.

„Keineswegs. Es sind der neue Minister und das neue Zaubergamot, das er besetzt hat. Da sie Macht über die Armee des Ministeriums haben, verfügen sie momentan mehr oder weniger diktatorisch über das Ministerium. Ich bin ein Teil einer Forschungsgruppe, wir wollen unsere Arbeit nicht verlieren und nicht aufgeben, da wir kurz vor einem weltweiten Durchbruch stehen. Die drei Leute von denen ich dir erzählt habe gehören ebenfalls der Gruppe an. Wir haben irgendwie immer noch die Hoffnung, dass das Gesetz abgewendet wird, ehe wir Kinder bekommen müssen. Natürlich würden sie nicht bemerken, dass wir in Wirklichkeit mit dem jeweils gewählten Partner Kinder bekommen würden. Sollte es die einzige Möglichkeit sein, werden wir einfach zu viert in ein Haus ziehen. Es könnte gut gehen. Aber ehrlich gesagt fühlen wir uns alle zu jung für eine Familie. Wir sind ambitionierte Forscher und Forscherinnen. Wir arbeiten schon seit zwei Jahren in dieser Teamkonstellation, es würde alles komplizierter gestalten.", seufzte er.

„Steve, ist es möglich, dass wir in Kontakt bleiben. Du könntest mir und einigen Leuten die ich kenne sehr helfen und damit auch dir selbst.", erklärte sie.

„Ich habe es an deinen Augen gesehen, ich ahnte, dass du etwas ganz anders verfolgst. Hör zu, schreib nicht direkt an mich, das könnte Aufsehen erregen. Und schreib nicht mit deinem Absender. Einer deiner Freunde oder eine deiner Freundinnen soll an meine Freundin schreiben. Dann können sie keine Verbindungen herstellen. Sie sind schlauer als wir denken. Der Kellner ist der Spitzel, falls du dich das gefragt hast. Hin und wieder haben sie auch einen Typen der mit dubiosen Angeboten kommt. Den setzen sie bei besonders verdächtigen Personen ein."

„Ich hatte beide.", schluckte sie.

„Das habe ich erwartet."

„Ich glaube sie haben mir die Geschichte abgekauft."

„Reg dich nachher auf über mich. Erzähl ihm, ich hätte verlangt, dass du deine Schulbildung aufgibst und sei nur ein großer Angeber. Irgendetwas in der Art. Und erzähl, dass ich versucht habe mich an dich ranzumachen, und das wäre der Grund gewesen, dass ich dich nach draußen gelockt habe. Und spiel jetzt bitte mit.", meinte er und zog sie an sich.

Er versuchte sie zu küssen und ließ ihr dabei offenbar eine Karte in die Tasche fallen. Sie stieß ihn weg. Er versuchte es ein weiteres Mal.

Dann hob er den Schallschutzzauber auf.

„Ich dachte du wärst scharf aufs Heiraten. Was soll ich mit einer derart prüden Frau anfangen.", meinte er und sah sie mit einem fremden Blick an.

„Verdammt ich bin doch noch Schülerin.", schrie sie empört.

„Glaubst du wieso ich mit dir nach draußen gehe. Du bist wohl kein kleines Kind mehr. Wie alt bist du, 12? Was glaubst du denn, was wir in der Hochzeitsnacht machen? Uns gegenseitig Geschichten vorlesen.", schimpfte er.

„Verschwinde doch, du versuchst es sicher bei jeder mit der gleichen Masche.", meinte sie und es gelang ihr tatsächlich ein paar Tränen hervorzudrücken.

„Kleinkind!", schimpfte er ihr hinterher, während sie zum Lokal zurücklief.

Sie hoffte nur, dass dieses Spiel überzeugend genug gewesen wäre.

**Anmerkungen bezüglich Reviews zur alten Version der Story**

Und nun zu den Fragen:

Flüchtige Hexen und Zauberer, die zu den Muggel zurückgehen, werden verfolgt, genauso, wie Hexen und Zauberer verfolgt werden, die das Land verlassen wollen, wie ich im Fall von Millicent (weiß nicht ob das Kapitel zu dieser Zeit schon online war) angedeutet habe. Untertauchen und Flucht sind eine Möglichkeit, aber für Hermine kommt beides nicht in Frage.

Sie können vielleicht nicht alle nach Askaban stecken – obwohl das Ministerium in den Jahren des Krieges und in der Zeit nach dem Krieg eine starke Armee ausgebildet hat. Wir sprechen hier also eigentlich von einer Art Militärdiktatur. Sollte Hermine sich weigern eine Ehe einzugehen wird sie folglich entweder nach Askaban geworfen oder muss fliehen – auf die Gefahr hin in Askaban zu landen – was der Widerstandsbewegung momentan nicht helfen würde, da sie im Moment noch verdeckt arbeiten, da der Widerstand noch viel zu klein und unorganisiert ist.

Ja, sie überprüfen ob und mit wem wesen Sex hatte, aber dazu komme ich noch in späteren Kapiteln.

Übrigens: Ich versuche so gut ich kann geschlechtsneutrale Formen zu verwenden und verwende statt „man" immer „wesen" (es ist natürlich nicht auszuschließen, dass ich mal aus Gewohnheit keine geschlechtsneutralen Formen verwende) ich wollte das nur anmerken, da eine Freundin die einmal einen Text von mir gelesen hat, verwirrt dadurch war.


	12. Bekannte Gesichter

**Bekannte Gesichter**

Hermine kehrte zurück auf ihren Platz und bestellte einen Drink. Wortlos nahm sie ihn und trank ihn in einem Zug leer. Sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Mistkerl.", schimpfte sie als der Kellner wieder zu ihr kam und sich setzte.

„Will er nicht heiraten?", stichelte der Kellner.

„Wohl, aber der hat gleich versucht mich zu küssen, und mir erklärt Hogwarts könne ich gleich vergessen. Er hat sogar einen Schallschutzzauber um uns gelegt, damit niemand hört, dass er gar nicht so nett ist wie er es hier behauptet hat.", erklärte sie und wischte sich ihre erzwungenen Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Sie haben ja noch ein Date, Miss.", tröstete der Kellner sie.

Hermine nickte, bestellte noch einen Drink den sie eilig austrank und vertiefte sich in eines ihrer Bücher. Sie bereute die Idee dieses Spiel zu übertreiben, der Alkohol beeinträchtigte sie sehr, da sie ihn für üblich nicht anrührte.

Wenig später öffnete sie die Tür. Hermine rechnete mit allem, aber nicht damit.

„GRANGER?", war er entsetzt und setzte sich.

„Hallo, Malfoy.", meinte sie mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln.

„Das ist nicht real. Was willst du hier Schlammblut.", wurde er zornig.

„Ich bin dein Date.", schmunzelte sie, unter Alkoholeinfluss war diese Situation tatsächlich sehr amüsant.

„Das war ja klar, dass du ohne eine Agentur niemanden findest."

„Dito."

„Werde bloß nicht frech. Ich begebe mich nun mal nicht gerne auf dein Niveau, also ist es nicht erstaunlich, dass ich keine Schlammblutschlampen kenne."

„Weißt du, wenn ich dich sehe, dann verstehe ich diesen Gesetzesbeschluss.", meinte sie ohne ihm die Genugtuung zu geben das näher auszuführen.

„Weiß Pansy, dass du über Wizlove nach einer Frau Ausschau hältst?", belächelte sie ihn.

„Du bist auch hier, Schlammblut.", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich..."

Hermine zog ihn plötzlich zu sich und tat als wolle sie ihn küssen. Sie legte ihre Lippen an sein Ohr, so dass ihre Worte einem Stöhnen ähnelten.

„Der Kellner ist ein Spitzel, reiß dich zusammen.", flüsterte sie, während Draco versuchte nicht angewidert zu wirken, da die Information schnell in sein Gehirn gedrungen war.

Der Kellner war kurz aufmerksam geworden.

„Na, ihr kommt euch ja ganz schnell näher.", meinte er als er kam um ihre Bestellungen aufzunehmen.

„Ach, wir kennen uns. Wir sind beide in Hogwarts.", erklärte Hermine beiläufig.

„Wie kommt es, dass ihr euch dann nicht so über den Weg gelaufen seid?", bohrte er nach.

„Differenzen.", meinte Hermine und hielt Ehrlichkeit für geeignet, „Aber vielleicht können wir die hier ja überwinden."

„Oder sie finden wieder mal jemand geeigneten."

Draco verzog verwirrt sein Gesicht.

„Ich hatte vorher ein Date, dass sich besser für ein Date eines anderen Typen eignete.", erklärte sie, „Das war nicht zufällig sein Date?"

Diese Frage richtete sie an den Kellner.

„Nein, der junge Mann ist mir noch gänzlich unbekannt.", erklärte der Kellner.

„Woher...", begann Draco, als der Kellner sich entfernt hatte.

„Woher ich diese neuen Ohrringe habe?", meinte sie, „Du legst wirklich immer nur Wert auf Äußerlichkeiten. Ich gönne mir eben gerne etwas, nur weil du ein alter Geizkragen bist."

Hoffentlich hatte Draco jetzt verstanden, dass sie nicht ausschließen konnten, hier noch auf andere Arten und Weise abgehört zu werden.

„Und wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass du mich nur im Bett Schlammblut oder Schlammblutschlampe nennst.", meinte sie zornig.

„Miststück.", giftete Draco sie an, das ging ihm zu weit.

„Dann such dir doch eine andere.", fluchte sie.

„Tue ich doch.", grinste er.

„Nicht besonders erfolgreich dabei, nicht wahr?", machte sie sich über ihn lustig.

Offenbar schien Draco dieses Spiel mittlerweile wenigstens interessant zu finden.

„Ich werde dich auf keinen Fall heiraten, nur dass wir uns verstehen!", meinte Draco.

Hermine verstand, dass er diesen Satz ernst gemeint hätte.

„Schön.", meinte sie beleidigt

„Schön.", äffte er sie nach.

Der Kellner brachte Drinks. Beide leerten sie in einem Zug.

„Kann wesen da noch helfen?", fragte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Wir haben uns vor kurzem getrennt, hat nicht so funktioniert.", meinte Hermine finster.

„Dass die Trennung nicht funktioniert hat, kannst du laut sagen. Du hast nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt als mir die ganze Zeit nachzulaufen. Wie soll wesen denn da eine Frau finden?"

„Hast du vielleicht schon einmal in Betracht gezogen, dass dich keine will.", höhnte sie.

„Negativ. Viele Frauen wollen mich. Alles Halbblüterinnen, dachten ich wäre auch einer. Also nichts für mich dabei.", meinte er und lehnte sich zurück, „Aber vielleicht solltest du dir Gedanken machen, das wievielte erfolglose Date an diesem schönen Nachmittag bin ich denn."

„Das Vierte.", meinte sie kühl, „Das letzte war am Anfang gar nicht so schlecht. Aber dann wollte der Typ mich am Weg durch die Straßen vernaschen."

„Notgeil? Blind? Oder beides?"

„Immer noch eine bessere Partie als du!"

„Oh, gehen dir die Argumente aus."

Der Kellner unterbrach sie und bat sie um Ruhe.

„In wenigen Minuten kommen noch zwei Gäste. Können sie sich bitte zivilisiert verhalten. Und für sie Ms Granger gibt es eine Überraschung. Wizlove hat gerade eine Nachricht geschickt, sie haben ein Gratis-Date gewonnen, in einer Stunde!", meinte er, „Ich denke wesen hält sie für eine ausgesprochen gute Partie."

Diesen Seitenhieb erteilte er Draco, der den Kellner einen giftigen Blick zuwarf.

„Gut, dann werde ich gehen. Aber vorher noch auf ein Wort, privat.", meinte Draco auffordernd.

„Willst du mich noch weiter beschimpfen, hmmm?", tat sie schnippisch.

„Er hat Angst wegen der Konkurrenz.", flüsterte der Kellner, „Gehen sie schon mit, er wird sich sicher ganz nett entschuldigen."

Sie gingen ein Stück, ehe Hermine einen Schallschutzzauber um sie legte.

„Was sollte das da drinnen?", fragte Draco.

„Der Kellner ist ein Spitzel, sie versuchen so jene zu überführen, die Scheinehen eingehen wollten. Deshalb habe ich versucht dich davon abzuhalten etwas Falsches zu sagen.", erklärte sie.

„Die können mir nichts anhaben.", meinte er selbstherrlich.

„Allerdings. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, Draco. Wir leben in einer Militärdiktatur."

„Ich wusste, dass das passiert, wenn all dieses unreine Blut das Ministerium verseucht.", schimpfte er.

„Komm runter. Sie sind auch nicht schlechter als ein gewisser Halbblutzauberer der sein Blut durch viele Morde gerne reingewaschen hätte.", meinte Hermine voller Zorn und der Hass in ihr würde größer, „Verstehst du nicht, es geht darum, dass wir alle uns nicht so sehr an etwas Bedeutungslosen wie Blut aufhängen. Wir haben offenbar unsere Lektion noch nicht gelernt. Das büßen wir jetzt."

„Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts Granger. Und wehe du verlierst ein Wort über dieses Treffen.", meinte er.

„Dito.", erwiderte sie nur, ehe er ohne weiteres Kommentar apparierte.

Sie hob den Zauber auf und kehrte zurück in das Lokal wo sie sich wieder dem Buch widmete.

„Na, was wollte er?", fragte der Kellner.

„Bettgeschichten aufwärmen. Wirklich peinlich.", schimpfte sie.

„Das wird schon noch. Sie bekommen noch eine Chance heute Abend.", hatte der Kellner das Gefühl sie trösten zu müssen.

Sie las weiter und schrak auf als sich die Tür öffnete, sie hatte doch noch eine halbe Stunde. Als sie die Gestalt in der Tür erkannte, war sie nur noch erschrockener, es war niemand anders als Severus Snape. Das alles konnte doch wirklich nur ein riesig großer Albtraum sein.

„Mr Snape. Schön sie wieder begrüßen zu dürfen.", meinte der Kellner und ging zu ihm.

Der Kellner führt ihn in ihre Richtung.

„Ms Granger?", fragte er erschrocken.

„Einen Tisch weiter, der Herr, ihre Verabredung müsste in einer Minute hier sein."

Hermine konnte sehen, wie ihr Lehrer aufatmete, hören konnte sie es nicht, da sie selbst so laut aufatmete, dass all die Umgebungsgeräusche in den Hintergrund rückten.

„Was machen sie hier?", fragte er entsetzt, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Bestimmt dasselbe wie sie. Gerade eben hatte ich ein Date mit Draco.", meinte sie und belächelte den heutigen Abend.

„Malfoy?", schüttelte Snape den Kopf.

„Oh, er meinte, dass er mich bestimmt nicht heiraten würde, keine Sorge.", lachte sie.

„Sind sie betrunken, Ms Granger?", fragte er bedrohlich.

„Oh ja, glauben sie mir, nach vier Dates wären sie das auch."

„Mir haben drei gereicht.", murmelte er kaum verständlich.

„Was haben sie gesagt?", fragte sie obwohl sie ihn verstanden hatte.

„Ich meinte nur, dass sie es wie üblich übertreiben müssen.", dann nickte er in Richtung ihres Buches, „Was wohl auch an diesem Buch ersichtlich ist."

Hermine schnaufte.

„Sie haben uns doch dieses unerträglich lange Essay aufgegeben. Also beschweren sie sich nicht, wenn ich sogar bereit bin es während meinen Date-Pausen zu lesen.", zuckte sie nur mit dem Schultern, „Und versuchen sie gar nicht erst mir Punkte abzuziehen, wir sind im Wochenende."

„Sie sind einfach unglaublich.", meinte er aufgebracht.

„Oh, danke. Eine Dame schätzt Komplimente.", meinte sie mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben.", wurde er zornig.

„Oh, ich hoffe es wird so anregend wie das Vorspiel."

„Ms Granger. Ich verbiete ihnen weiter Alkohol zu trinken.", wurde er zornig, als sie den Drink hob den der Kellner ihr gebracht hatte.

„Alle Getränke sind im Preis inbegriffen.", meinte sie und leerte das Glas.

„Ich werde Prof. McGonagall..."

„Oh, ich denke sie wird ihnen sagen, dass meine Freizeit sie nichts angeht.", erklärte Hermine.

„Es sind keine Ferien, Ms Granger.", erzürnte Snape.

„Freundlicherweise hat das Ministerium sämtliche Schüler und Schülerinnen Hogwarts, die ein gewisses Alter erreicht haben für Wochenenden freigestellt. Ich entnehme ihrer Anwesenheit, dass das auch für Personal gilt."

„Sie sind..."

„Unglaublich, ich weiß. Das haben sie bereits erwähnt.", machte sie sich über ihn lustig, indem sie ihn sehr rüde unterbrach.

„Früher waren sie wenigstens..."

„Leichter einzuschüchtern, verletzlicher, gehorsamer?", fragte sie.

„Das werden sie morgen noch so bereuen, Ms Granger.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

Sie sah ihn nur an und lachte ihn aus. Etwas das Snape nicht ertrug.

„Professor? Glauben sie ich habe ANGST vor IHNEN, einem einfachen LEHRER. Ich habe Voldemort, einem Haufen Todessern und dem Tod selbst ins Auge gesehen. Glauben sie allen Ernstes, dass ich nach all diesen Erfahrungen noch ANGST vor IHNEN hätte.", schüttelte sie den Kopf und nahm einen Schluck vom nächsten Drink den der Kellner ihr in der Zwischenzeit gebracht hatte.

„Ihr Date, Mr Snape.", unterbrach er das Gespräch.

Der Kellner war erleichtert, dass diese Meinungsverschiedenheit etwas leiser ausgetragen wurde als die letzte.

„Oh ich will nicht da hinten sitzen. Können wir nicht den Tisch da vorne nehmen.", jammerte die Frau.

„Meinetwegen.", meinte der Kellner und deutete Snape aufzustehen.

Hermine beobachtete die Situation amüsiert, was Snape nicht besonders freute. Es machte ihn offenbar sogar ziemlich verlegen, denn er warf immer kurz genervte Blicke zu ihr hinüber.

„Ich bin Lucille Davos.", erklärte die Frau und hielt ihm die Hand zum Handkuss entgegen.

„Severus Snape.", meinte er und schüttelte die Hand.

Er hatte also kein Interesse überlegte Hermine, die sich sicher war, dass er nach alten Manieren erzogen worden war.

„Angenehm.", sagte die Frau mit einer äußerst unangenehmen Stimme, die viel zu schrill war.

Sie war mager, groß gewachsenen und hatte einen überheblichen Blick.

„Mein Hund, Chiha.", deutete die Frau auf ein kleines Schoßhündchen.

„Ich halte nicht besonders viel von dieser Idee, wissen sie.", begann sie.

Hermine hörte kurz auf. War sie Snapes Falle?

„Ich bin durch und durch von meinen Muggeleltern geprägt.", seufzte sie auf.

Diese Frau konnte nicht echt sein, dachte Hermine.

„Ich denke, wenn wir einfach heiraten würden, ein Kind bekämen und dann unsere Leben lebten, wäre das die beste Idee. Was hielten sie davon? Sie müssten natürlich ein paar Manieren lernen.", meinte sie und betrachtete ihn genauer.

Snape öffnete den Mund, also sprang Hermine auf, und stolperte mit dem Drink in der Hand. Der restliche Inhalt ergoss sich über Snape.

„Ms Granger, was genau haben sie im Sinn.", versuchte er sich zu beherrschen, weshalb er nur durch seine Zähne sprach.

„Ich muss mal auf die Toilette."

Der Kellner kam auf sie zu und brachte sie dorthin.

Snape überlegte. Hermine würde nicht mit einem halbvollen Glas die Toilette aufsuchen. Sie war betrunken, aber das widersprach jeglicher Vernunft.

„Wie war noch mal die letzte Frage?", wurde Snape misstrauisch.

„Ich habe ihnen vorgeschlagen nur so zu tun, als... sie wissen schon...", meinte sie mit einem Zwinkern.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht.", tat Snape unschuldig, er hatte Hermines Hinweis verstanden, obwohl, wenn er es sich so recht überlegte, war es vermutlich eher ein Unfall und Hermine hatte ihn nur durch einen Zufall vor einer großen Dummheit bewahrt.

„Scheinehe.", flüsterte sie gezwungen.

„Das ist so gar nicht in meinem Interesse. Ich habe nachgedacht, wissen sie. Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, wollte ich gerade einmal ein Kind, wenn es notwendig wäre. Aber mir ist klar geworden, dass ich Erben brauche. Sehen sie, ich muss mein Wissen doch weitergeben. Dazu sind sie nicht gerade die geeignete Frau. Ich brauche mehr den häuslichen Typ, sie wissen schon.", erklärte er.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht.", meinte sie irritiert.

„Etwas weniger Verwöhntes.", meinte er giftig.

Genervt sprang Lucille Davos auf und verließ das Lokal, nicht ohne zu fluchen.

Hermine kam aus der Toilette zurück.

„Wissen sie, gerade wurde ihr versprochenes Date abgesagt, Ms Granger. Sie haben es verschoben, bis sie das nächste Mal bei uns buchen.", erklärte der Kellner stammelnd, während sie ihr Tasche packte.

Sie war sich sicher, dass das Date abgesagt wurde, weil sie sich seit Draco gekommen war nur noch unmöglich benommen hatte.

„Ich buche ja wieder.", meinte sie und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Wir sind im Moment sehr stark ausgelastet. Es könnte Wochen dauern.", versuchte der Kellner sie abzuwimmeln.

So schnell konnten Heldinnen also fallen. In der einen Minute liebte die Agentur sie, weil sie ihnen das Gefühl gab, die perfekte, ignorante Ministeriumsanhängerin zu sein und im nächsten Moment hassten sie sie, weil sie sich betrunken einfach unmöglich verhielt.

„Einen Drink noch, ja?", lallte sie.

„Meinetwegen.", schüttelte der Kellner den Kopf und sie leerte das Glas mit einem Schluck.

Sie kam an Snape vorbei.

„Sie sind auch am Weg zurück nach Hogwarts?", fragte er.

Hermine nickte.

„Ich werde sie begleiten, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben. Es ist immerhin spät und sie sind betrunken. Nicht, dass es mich persönlich kümmern würde, aber ich würde es bedauern, meine Stelle zu verlieren, falls herauskommt, dass ich sie in diesem Zustand nicht beaufsichtigt habe.", erklärte er.

„Aber natürlich Professor, ich glaube ihnen jedes einzelne Wort.", schüttelte sie den Kopf während er ihr hinaus folgte.

„Möglicherweise sollte ich ihnen beim Apparieren nach Hogsmeade assistieren.", schlug er vor und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.


	13. Kandidat aus dem Rennen

Kanditat aus dem Rennen 

Hermine und Snape apparierten nach Hogsmeade, wo sie sich gleich von ihm losmachte.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht so betrunken. Das war nur Schauspielerei.", erklärte sie.

„Natürlich, Ms Granger. Sie wissen, dass der heutige Abend Konsequenzen haben wird.", meinte er zynisch.

„Selbstverständlich wird dieser Abend Konsequenzen haben, und was für welche.", erklärte sie triumphierend.

„Sie werden morgen gewaltige Kopfschmerzen haben, erfreulicherweise haben sie morgen früh Unterricht bei mir.", meinte er giftig.

Hermine ignorierte den Kommentar, es gab wichtigeres zu besprechen

„Der Kellner war ein Spitzel.", erklärte sie als sie nun endlich in Richtung Schloss aufbrachen.

„Ms Granger, das ist eine schwerwiegende Anschuldigung. Offenbar haben sie wenig Talent und noch weniger Erfahrung, was Spionage betrifft. Ich würde wohl meinen, dass dies eher eine meine Spezialitäten wäre.", meinte er sarkastisch.

„Es dürfte ihnen offenbar entgangen sein. Während sie nichts anderes zu tun hatten als eine Frau zu suchen und zu flirten, war ich im Gegensatz zu ihnen auf einer Mission. Diese Frau sollte sie dazu bringen sich zu verraten. Aber der Kellner war der eigentliche Spitzel.", erklärte sie ihm überzeugt.

„Wie niedlich.", belächelte er sie.

„Ich denke ich habe meine Fähigkeiten schon oft genug unter Beweis gestellt. Und ihnen Professor, muss ich gar nichts Beweisen. Wenn ich in diesem Krieg etwas gelernt habe, dann dass es nur darauf ankommt, was wesen selbst sich zutraut.", blieb sie unbeeindruckt.

„Sie sind und bleiben ein naives Kind, Ms Granger, das nichts anderes gelernt hat, als Wissen aus Büchern auszusaugen.", höhnte er.

„Und sie haben ein sehr beschränktes Sichtfeld was Veränderungen betrifft, Professor. Sie schulden mir etwas dafür, dass ich sie auf die Gefahr hingewiesen habe.", erklärte sie bestimmt.

„Glauben sie wirklich, ich wäre nicht selbst in der Lage gewesen, die Gefahr zu erkennen.", machte er sich über sie lustig.

Sie blieb stehen und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Ihr Blick war finster und voller Hass. Doch dann lächelte sie besänftigt, sie würde sich von diesem Mann bestimmt nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Das war es doch, was er wollte, aber über diese Spielchen war sie längst hinausgewachsen.

„Sie stehen in meiner Schuld. Auch wenn sie es noch so sehr abstreiten. Gute Nacht, Professor.", sagte sie ruhig und ließ ihn verwirrt vor der Tür des Schlosses stehen.

„Kinderkram.", murmelte er verärgert und trat selbst ein.

-------

Am nächsten Morgen, wurde Hermine tatsächlich von Kopfschmerzen geplagt. Sie trat verschlafen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wurde von Harry und Ginny belagert.

„Ich erzähle euch alles später, versprochen.", meinte sie.

„Hattest du Erfolg?", fragte Ginny, „Wenigstens das musst du uns sagen."

„Ja, wahnsinnigen Erfolg. Aber nicht auf die Art und Weise die ihr glaubt.", erklärte sie und musste sich zu jedem Wort zwingen.

„Kein Kandidat dabei?", seufzte Ginny.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, was sie im selben Moment bereute, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, als würde ihr Gehirn gegen ihren Schädel pochen.

„Wir haben nämlich eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht.", erklärte sie.

„Genaugenommen ist es eine einzige Nachricht.", korrigierte Harry, „Es sei denn du empfindest es als schlechte Nachricht, dass du das Frühstück verpasst hast."

Hermine versuchte zu lächeln.

„Guter Versuch.", meinte sie leise und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Aber wir haben dir etwas mitgebracht.", ergänzte er und reichte ihr ein Marmeladebrot."

Hermine nickte dankbar. Etwas das ihr noch im selben Moment leid tat.

„Aber das war nicht die eigentliche Nachricht, nehme ich an."

Harry und Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also los, raus damit!", forderte Hermine sie auf.

Harry und Ginny warfen sich wieder einen dieser Blicke zu, mit dem sie sich gerne absprachen. Wie gut sie sich nicht ergänzten, Ron hätte es bestimmt gefallen, selbst wenn er sich offiziell nur darüber beklagt hätte, überlegte Hermine wehmütig.

„Hagrid und Olympe Maxime werden heiraten.", platzte Ginny mit der Neuigkeit heraus.

„Hagrid wird doch nicht weggehen?", war Hermine überrascht.

„Sie werden jedes halbe Jahr ihren Wohnsitz wechseln. Hagrid hat das Anfangs gar nicht gefallen, aber Wilhelmina Raue-Pritsche hat sich bereit erklärt Hagrid dann immer zu vertreten und sich um seine Haustiere zu kümmern.", erklärte Harry.

„Und das obwohl Madam Maxime dem Gesetz gar nicht untersteht, ist das nicht wunderbar?", fragte Ginny.

„Kann Hagrid dadurch das Gesetz gewissermaßen umgehen?", fragte Hermine begeistert, weil ihr Krum wieder in den Sinn kam.

„Nein, leider. Madam Maxime muss sich sogar bereit erklären sich dem Gesetz zu beugen, wenn sie gewillt ist Hagrid zu heiraten. Sonst wird die Ehe nicht genehmigt.", erklärte Harry wenig begeistert.

„Das ist keine gute Nachricht. Jetzt verstehe ich was ihr gemeint habt.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und stöhnte unter Schmerzen auf.

„Ja, so betrachtet ist es doppelt tragisch. Aber eigentlich habe ich gemeint, dass deine Auswahl somit auf einen Kandidaten beschränkt wurde."

„Oh nein, ich werde ganz gewiss nicht in Erwägung ziehen Snape zu heiraten. Wir haben uns gestern zufällig getroffen, weil er auch Verabredungen in diesem Lokal hatte.", wehrte sie die Vorstellung ab.

„Aber ihr hattet kein Date?", meinte Harry entsetzt.

„Nein, aber ich hatte ein Date mit Draco Malfoy.", grinste Hermine beinahe und begann dann zu lachen.

„Malfoy? Wizlove? Draco Malfoy?", meinte Ginny verwirrt.

„Oh ja, genau der.", meinte Hermine, „Aber ich liefere in förmlicher Umgebung noch einen Detailbericht."

Harry und Ginny nickten, und beide griffen instinktiv in ihre Taschen und suchten nach dem verzauberten Knut. Wobei niemand ihn tatsächlich auspackte, weil es zu auffällig wäre.

-----------

Hermine war wenig erfreut Snape im Unterricht zu sehen.

„Mal sehen, in meinem Plan für den heutigen Tag steht ein sehr wirkungsvoller Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen. Er eignet sich am besten zur Beseitigung von Nachwirkungen exzessiven Alkoholkonsums.", erklärte er.

Es irritierte Hermine, er würde ihr doch nicht etwa diesen Gefallen tun. Hatte sie Snape letztendlich als viel unerträglicher und grausamer eingestuft, als er eigentlich war.

„Aber ich denke wir nehmen heute lieber einen anderen Trank durch. Oder hat jemand von ihnen vielleicht das dringende Bedürfnis den Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen zu brauen?", höhnte er und grinste Hermine hämisch an.

„Der Mistkerl.", fluchte sie.

„Sie haben etwas gesagt Ms Granger?", meinte er.

„Nein, Professor.", gab sie klein bei.

„Oh, ich bin mir aber sicher. Kann es sein, dass sie mich belügen?"

„Nein.", meinte sie und versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Zweimal?"

„NEIN.", meinte sie und unterdrückte die Wut die sie verspürte.

„Dreimal also. Ich denke sie werden heute Abend nachsitzen. Um 20 Uhr in meinem Büro.", meinte er.

„Das ist eine bodenlose Frechheit. Das wissen sie genau.", meinte sie aufgebracht.

„Morgen Abend also auch."

„Das können sie nicht machen."

„Die ganze Woche."

„SIE, sie..."

„Sagen sie es doch Ms Granger. Was brennt ihnen so sehr auf der Zunge.", höhnte er.

Harry sah sie an, als wäre sie eine Fremde. Was war nur in sie gefahren.

Sie packte ihre Schultasche und wollte zur Tür gehen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das gestattet habe.", meinte Snape ruhig.

Alles was er wollte war seine Macht zu demonstrieren und sie zu unterwerfen, das würde sie nicht zulassen.

Sie ging weiter.

„Stehenbleiben."

Sie tat wie geheißen und wandte sich mit einem herablassenden Blick um.

„10 Punkte Abzug und 10 weitere Punkte Abzug für jeden Schritt den sie in Richtung Tür machen, Ms Granger."

Draco Malfoy fiel vor Lachen und Genugtuung fast vom Stuhl. Harry warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Dann sah er zu Hermine, bedeutete ihr sich zu setzen, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie ging weiter.

„10, 20, 30, 40,...", zählte er, „Oh, ich denke Professor McGonagall wird das gar nicht gefallen. „50, 60, 70, 80,... sie wollen wohl den Rekord brechen, ich bin ihnen gerne behilflich, wenn sie die Tür öffnen, werde ich ihnen 100 Punkte abziehen."

„Ich gehe in den Krankenflügel.", meinte sie bestimmt.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das erlaubt habe.", höhnte er.

„Sie können mich nicht aufhalten, Professor.", sagte sie trocken und öffnete die Tür.

„Weitere 200 Punkte wenn sie es wagen dieses Klassenzimmer zu verlassen.", wurde er zornig.

„Wenn das alles ist das sie können Professor.", gab sie ihm einen dieser giftigen Blicke, die sie sich in letzter Zeit angewöhnt hatte.

„Ich werde sie das ganze Semester nachsitzen lassen.", drohte er.

„Ich werde nicht kommen."

„Sie werden sie von der Schule werfen."

„Ich denke das wird nicht notwendig sein.", meinte sie bitter und dachte daran, dass sie sich vielleicht das restliche Jahr in der heulenden Hütte verstecken könnte oder in den Höhlen draußen in Hogsmeade.

„Ein Kompromiss, Ms Granger. Sie setzen sich wieder, ich ziehe ihnen 300 Punkte ab und sie sitzen ein Monat bei mir nach.", erklärte er.

Hermine war überrascht, dass er ihr entgegenkam, das war nicht seine Art. Sie würde es bereuen, dass sie ihn somit vermutlich davon abhielt jemals wieder Kompromisse vorzuschlagen, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, Professor.", meinte sie und ging.

Ehe sie den Krankenflügel aufsuchte, verschwand sie in einer Toilette und heulte. Myrthe beschwerte sich und ließ sie nicht mehr zufrieden, weshalb sie schließlich nach oben ging. Zu ihrer Überraschung kam Severus Snape aus dem Krankenflügel.

„Viermal gelogen.", meinte er kühl.

„Bedeutungslos.", zischte sie und wollte an ihm vorbei, doch er hielt sie an ihrem Arm fest.

„Was wollen sie? Können sie mich nicht endlich zufrieden lassen? Sie haben es geschafft Professor. Zugegeben, mit der Hilfe vom Ministerium, aber sie werden mich los. Freuen sie sich, gehen sie feiern, okay?", meinte sie während sie wieder zu heulen begann.

Sie hasste den Gedanken, dass sie vor dem Lehrer den sie am meisten verachtete einen derartigen Zusammenbruch erlitt.

„Was wollen sie noch, verdammt? Ich muss Hogwarts verlassen. Ihr geheimer Traum wird wahr. Sie können sich entspannt zurücklehnen und weiter an ihrer Vorstellung festhalten, dass Muggelgeborene nichts wert sind und ohnehin nichts zustande bringen.", schrie sie unter Tränen und ließ sich dann auf den Boden fallen, sie kauerte sich zusammen und heulte.

„Stehen sie auf Ms Granger.", meinte er hart.

„Fahren sie doch zur Hölle und nehmen sie am Weg dahin nach Möglichkeit unseren neuen Minister mit, ja?", zischte sie voller Hass.

„STEHEN SIE AUF!", wurde er laut.

„Lassen sie mich endlich in Ruhe.", meinte sie.

Er zerrte sie gewaltsam auf die Beine, während sie jämmerlich weinte und schrie, er solle sie endlich in Ruhe lassen.

„Was genau ist ihr Problem Granger!", meinte er während er sie schüttelte.

„Sie.", zischte sie.

„Seien sie nicht kindisch. Ich will wissen, was ihr Problem ist.", meinte er kalt.

„Als ob ihnen das nicht aufgefallen wäre: Ich habe leider nicht die Möglichkeit irgend eine Person innerhalb Hogwarts zu heiraten und nach dem Fiasko von gestern nacht zweifle ich daran, dass ich einen Mann finden werde, der sich einfach so bereit erklärt hier einzuziehen."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie haben noch einige Monate. Was genau glauben sie, werden sie jemals bewirken können, wenn sie schon jetzt aufgeben?", fragte er mit frostiger Stimme und ließ sie endlich los.

„Sie haben es mir auch sehr leicht gemacht das Handtuch zu werfen, nicht wahr?", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Ich unterrichte sie Granger.", meinte er mit einem starren Blick.

„Offenbar sind sie verdammt schlecht darin.", zischte sie.

„Das wird sich noch zeigen.", meinte er kühl, „Und jetzt verschwinden sie in den Krankenflügel. Ich sehe sie dann ab heute abend zum Nachsitzen. Da sie mein Angebot nicht annehmen wollten, werden wir dieses Semester wohl noch viel Zeit miteinander verbringen.", meinte er mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen und ließ sie stehen.

Sie wischte sich mit einem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging in den Krankenflügel.

Madam Pomfrey verabreichte ihr einen Schlaftrank und bestand darauf erst im Anschluss etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen zu unternehmen.


	14. Die heulende Hütte

Die heulende Hütte 

Nachdem sie aufgewacht und den Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen eingenommen hatte, fühlte sich Hermine schon wesentlich besser. Bedauerlicherweise musste sie Snape in einem essentiellen Punkt zustimmen. Sie hätte beinahe aufgegeben, sie hatte einen totalen Zusammenbruch und dazu war noch nicht einmal viel notwendig gewesen.

Sie hatte noch genügend Zeit, um sich etwas zu überlegen. Vorerst behexte sie die Münzen. Sie würden sich heute um Mitternacht davonstehlen und ihr Treffen in der heulenden Hütte abhalten.

Aber vorerst musste Hermine zu McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihr das ausrichten lassen.

Entsetzt musste Hermine feststellen, dass sie nicht die einzige Anwesende war. Abgesehen von ihr waren auch Harry als Schulsprecher, Tonks als Hauslehrerin und Snape vertreten.

„Hermine, treten sie ein.", begrüßte McGonagall sie dennoch freundlich.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor.", meinte sie tonlos und desinteressiert an Snape gerichtet.

„Was denn genau, Ms Granger? Dass sie mich hinter meinem Rücken beleidigt haben? Oder dass sie mich viermal belogen haben? Dass sie den Unterricht gestört und aufgebracht den Unterrichtssaal verlassen haben? Oder, dass sie meinen Kompromissvorschlag abgelehnt haben?", funkelte er sie finster an.

„Nichts von alledem.", meinte sie tonlos, „Mein Zusammenbruch tut mir leid. Kein schöner Anblick."

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wissen sie Ms Granger, das ist nicht der einzige Grund aus dem ich sie habe herrufen lassen. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Mr Potter ist aufgefallen, dass sie sich in den letzten Wochen stark verändert haben.", meinte sie vorsichtig.

„Oh, in den letzten Wochen, wirklich. Könnte das vielleicht damit zusammenhängen, dass wir einen Krieg gegen Voldemort geführt haben, ich dabei den Menschen den ich wohl am meisten geliebt habe verloren habe und mich eine Militärdiktatur jetzt dazu nötigen will zu heiraten!", schrie sie McGonagall an.

Entsetzt über sich selbst schlug sie die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen.

„Es muss ihnen nicht leid tun, Ms Granger.", meldete sich ein Porträt hinter ihnen zu Wort, es war Professor Dumbledor.

„Wissen sie, im Gegensatz zu Harry sind sie wirklich ein ruhiger Gast. Er hat das halbe Büro zertrümmert.", lachte das Porträt.

Harry senkte den Kopf.

„Entschuldigung Harry, ich dachte es wäre vielleicht eine Hilfe für Ms Granger.", erklärte er, „Wissen sie Ms Granger, ich habe immer damit gerechnet, dass ihnen alles irgendwann einmal zuviel wird. Sie haben die Emotionen zugunsten des Verstandes ruhen lassen. Ich war sehr erfreut von Minerva zu hören, dass sie endlich Mal ihren Emotionen die notwendige Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Aber sie dürfen dabei ihren Verstand nicht ganz zurück lassen."

„Es tut mir leid..."

„Kind. Es muss ihnen nicht leid tun. Es ist mehr als nur verständlich. Ich will sie lediglich an etwas erinnern: Sie dürfen nicht in einem Anfall von Wut alles was sie zustande gebracht haben einfach so aufgeben. Erinnern sie sich daran, wofür sie kämpfen, Ms Granger. Und dann überlegen sie ganz rational wie sie das am besten bewerkstelligen. Aber vergessen sie nicht, was sie gelernt haben, vergessen sie nicht welche wichtige Rolle auch Emotionen spielen.", meinte er.

„Danke Professor.", meinte sie gerührt.

„Es gibt keinen Grund sich zu bedanken, Ms Granger. Alles was sie bis heute geschafft haben, ist ihnen entweder alleine oder mit der Hilfe einiger ganz spezieller Freunde geglückt.", lächelte er, „Aber jetzt muss ich etwas Schlafen."

Hermine senkte ihren Blick zu Boden.

„Vergessen sie nicht Hermine, dass sie nach wie vor Schulsprecherin sind. Ein gutes Vorbild."

„Er hat sie provoziert.", platzte Harry heraus.

„Mr Potter, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich sie aufgefordert hätte ihre Meinung kund zu tun.", ermahnte ihn McGonagall

„Aber es ist doch so."

„Potter!", wies sie ihn erneut zurecht.

„Wir haben vereinbart, dass sie jeden Tag des folgenden Monats eine Stunde nachsitzen werden. Gryffindor werden insgesamt 150 Punkte abgezogen."

„Aber Professorin.", wandte Snape ein.

„Sie haben zugestimmt, dass ich die Anzahl der Punkte auf ein vernünftiges Maß reduziere. 150 scheint mir eine durchaus angemessene Zahl zu sein. Wollen sie mir da etwa widersprechen."

„Nein.", meinte Snape zornig.

Hermine aber schenkte weniger dem Inhalt als der Bedeutung der Szene Aufmerksamkeit. Sie sprachen von lächerlichen, bedeutungslosen Punkten und Snape ließ sich ohne Argumentation durch ein paar Worte zurechtweisen. Diese autoritären Strukturen wurden Hermine noch nie so deutlich bewusst wie heute, als sie versucht hatte sich über Snapes Autorität hinwegzusetzen.

In ihr schrie eine Stimme, wie lächerlich das alles war, aber sie zwang sich die Stimme zu unterdrücken. Sie hatte immer noch die Chance hier zu bleiben, solange sie nach Regeln spielte. Vielleicht könnte sie ihre Position als Schulsprecherin nützen, um die Regeln zumindest vernünftiger zu gestalten.

„Gut, dann würde ich gerne mit Ms Granger alleine sprechen.", meinte McGonagall.

Die anderen Anwesenden verließen das Büro. Tonks lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, Harry klopfte ihr kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter und Snape schenkte ihr einen seiner finsteren Blicke, die er so gerne verteilte, wenn er nicht das erreicht hatte, das er eigentlich wollte. Sie verzog keine Miene, diesen Triumph würde sie ihm nicht gönnen.

„Sie wissen, weshalb ich sie sprechen will."

„Das Gesetz?", fragte Hermine und McGonagall nickte.

„Was ich bisher erreichen konnte war, dass mir die Erlaubnis gegeben wurde in Hogwarts eine gewisse Anzahl von Ehepartnern und Partnerinnen aufzunehmen, solange das im vernünftigen Maß bleibt und die Partner und Partnerinnen sich dazu einverstanden erklären. Aber wir sind schon jetzt beinahe überfüllt, immerhin konnten wir zwei Jahre nicht unterrichten und haben jetzt sozusagen zwei zusätzliche Jahrgänge.", seufzte McGonagall.

„Ist das alles? Sie müssen doch sonst etwas getan haben, Professor.", meinte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Ich habe mich umgehört, versucht meinen Einfluss geltend zu machen, alte Bekannte getroffen.", meinte sie empört, „Nebenbei leite ich eine Schule die zwei Jahrgänge zuviel beherbergt. Das ist alles nicht so einfach wie sie vielleicht glauben."

„Verzeihung, so habe ich das nicht gemeint."

„Ich weiß.", meinte McGonagall seufzend, „Ich habe die Daten sämtlicher Schüler und Schülerinnen erfasst. Sie könnten noch Vincent Crabbe oder Gregory Goyle heiraten.", erklärte ihr McGonagall.

„Das ist doch nicht ihr Ernst Professor!", stieß sie entsetzt hervor.

„Was wollen sie tun?", verlor McGonagall die Geduld, „Wollen sie vielleicht Professor Snape heiraten?"

„Zur Hölle mit dem verdammten Ministerium. Ich packe meine Sachen und gehe zu meinen Eltern zurück, bevor ich Crabbe oder Goyle heirate.", empörte sie sich.

„Und alles aufgeben, woran sie glauben?"

„Es war nicht ernst gemeint, Professorin, ich würde bestimmt nicht aufgeben.", meinte sie ruhig, „Aber ich werde weder Crabbe, noch Goyle heiraten."

„Hermine. Ich will sie nicht als Schülerin verlieren. Sie haben eine Zukunft, vergessen sie das nicht.", meinte McGonagall versöhnlich.

„Das wird sich erst zeigen.", meinte Hermine und atmete tief durch.

Sie nickte ihrer Direktorin zu und verließ das Büro.

------

Hermine traf die anderen beim Abendessen wieder.

„Wir finden eine Lösung, Hermine.", meinte Ginny.

„Solange du nicht wieder Snape vorschlägst.", meinte sie mit einem geplagten Seufzen.

„Wenn wir schon von ihm sprechen, du hast noch knappe 10 Minuten.", meinte Harry bitter.

„Wir sehen uns dann später, nicht vergessen.", meinte Hermine.

„Wir warten sehnsüchtig auf deinen Bericht, wie du dir vorstellen kannst.", meinte Ginny.

------

„Miss Granger.", begrüßte sie Snape mit der üblichen kühlen Stimme in seinem Büro.

„Sie ordnen meine Kartei nach dem Alphabet, händisch.", meinte er und korrigierte dann Aufsätze.

„Ihr Essay fehlt, das wissen sie bestimmt. Sie hatten wohl gestern doch nicht mehr die Muse dazu.", meinte er und warf ihr einen schadenfrohen Blick zu.

„Können sie endlich aufhören die ganze Zeit auf gestern Abend herumzureiten?", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Nein.", meinte er trocken.

„Wie alt sind sie, 12?", meinte sie außer sich.

Er grinste und gab ihr nicht die Genugtuung etwas darauf zu erwidern.

Nach einer Stunde wollte Hermine gehen.

„Sitzen bleiben.", befahl er.

„Eine Stunde.", meinte sie.

„Oh, ich denke sie waren vorher etwas frech und das nächste Mal warten sie auf meine Erlaubnis, ehe sie aufstehen."

Er ließ erst nach einer weiteren Stunde gehen.

Nur der Gedanke an das heutige Treffen besänftigte sie einigermaßen. Sie weigerte sich Details zum Sonntag preis zu geben, obwohl Ginny und Harry sie drängten, und der Überzeugung waren, dass sie mit einem Schallschutzzauber sicher genug wären.

Schließlich erledigten sie ihre Hausarbeiten, ehe sich schließlich einige Schüler und Schülerinnen über verschiedene Wege aus dem Schloss in Richtung heulende Hütte davonstahlen.

Während des Krieges, als Dumbledors Armee in Hogwarts auf die Todesser traf, hatten sie in der heulenden Hütte ihre Verwundeten versteckt, weshalb nun die meisten Angehörigen der neuen Formation wussten, wie wesen die Hütte betreten konnte.

Hermine, Harry und Ginny waren die Letzten die zum Treffen erschienen.

„Ich war bei Madam Pomfrey.", erzählte Hannah als erstes, „Ernie und ich werden bereits nächste Woche heiraten."

„Daphne meinte auf meinen Vorschlag nur, dass sie schon längst kalkuliert hätte, wann wir heiraten müssten, um Nachwuchs vorerst auszuschließen.", erklärte Justin begeistert, „Ein kluges Mädchen."

Hermine hätte es eher als gerissen bezeichnet.

„Sollten wir sie vielleicht einladen?", fragte er.

„Lern sie doch zunächst näher kennen, und stell sie ein paar deiner Freunden und Freundinnen vor.", schlug Hermine vor, sie war misstrauisch.

Justin nickte.

Als Hermine durch die Runde blickte war sie verwundert. Tatsächlich saßen vor ihr Paare. Scheinehepaare wohl gemerkt, doch offenbar hatten sie alle erkannt, dass sie jeweils zu zweit ein Schicksal teilten. So etwas schweißte offenbar zusammen. Sogar Zacharias nahm sich heute zurück und wich nicht von Lunas Seite.

„Ich bin erfreut über die Entwicklungen. Ich denke ihr habt alle seit dem letzten Treffen etwas sehr essentielles erkannt."

„Und das wäre?", fragte Zacharias jedoch weniger aufmüpfig als üblich.

„Dass ihr wenn es hart auf hart kommt jeweils zu zweit aufeinander vertrauen können müsst.", meinte sie stolz.

„Ich nehme an das heutige Treffen hat bestimmte Gründe?", versuchte Zacharias den Prozess zu beschleunigen.

Hermine nickte.

Sie begann ihnen nun detailgetreu wie notwendig und möglich den gestrigen Abend zu schildern.

„Ich wusste, dass es ein abgekartetes Spiel ist.", triumphierte Luna und Hermine konnte ihre Ansichten nicht ganz widerlegen.

„Ich denke allerdings, Wizlove wurde als Überwachungsorgan gegründet.", erklärte ihr Hermine.

Luna schien dies zu akzeptieren.

„Jemand von euch müsste sich bereit erklären dieser Freundin von Steve zu schreiben.", meinte Hermine schließlich.

„Gerne.", meinte Ernie.

„Das ist keine gute Idee, wir dürfen keine Aufmerksamkeit auf Hannah ziehen.", meinte sie bestimmt.

„Unsere Namen könnten dadurch in falsche Hände geraten. Was wenn dieser Steve auch ein Spitzel war.", warf Zacharias ein.

„Das habe ich mir auch schon überlegt. Es ist nicht ohne Risiko.", gab Hermine zu.

„Ich schreibe ihr.", meinte Dennis Creevey, „Mich betrifft das Gesetz noch nicht, das sollte sie zumindest nicht auf diese Spur bringen."

„Ich habe gehofft, dass du das sagen würdest.", freute sich Hermine.

Diese Gruppe war mehr als nur fähig, dessen war sie sich sicher.

„Ich habe Kontakt zu einer Gruppe Homosexueller aufgenommen.", erklärte Padma schließlich.

„Vertrauenswürdig?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe sie über eine alte Freundin kennen gelernt, aber ich bin vorsichtig.", meinte sie, „Sie haben einige Pläne und verteilen Flugblätter. Im Winter findet eine große Demonstration in London statt. Ich rechne mit Übergriffen durch die Armee des Ministeriums, weshalb ich der Ansicht bin, dass wir nicht gesammelt dorthin gehen sollten. Auch sollten einige zurückbleiben. Wir brauchen vielleicht zwei fähige Trupps außerhalb Askabans."

„Eine für die öffentliche Arbeit und eine für möglicherweise notwendige Befreiungsaktionen.", fuhr Morag fort.

„Wir gründen einen Arbeitskreis in Ravenclaw. Alle sind herzlich eingeladen. Wundert euch nicht über den Titel: Hexen im Mittelalter.", erklärte Padma mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Lara, Dennis und ich haben einen Arbeitskreis zur Öffentlichkeitsarbeit gegründet.", erklärte Colin und deutete auf seine Kamera, „Wir freuen uns auch über Mitglieder. Der Arbeitskreis ist der ehemalige Arbeitskreis ‚Muggelfotographie, eine Gegenüberstellung'. Damit fällt nicht auf, dass innerhalb kurzer Zeit mehrere Arbeitskreise entstehen, wir haben uns mit der LesBiSchwul-Gruppe abgesprochen."

Hermine nickte begeistert.

„Luna und ich arbeiten mit ihrem Vater zusammen an einem Ablenkungsmanöver.", erklärte schließlich Zacharias, „Ideen sind willkommen, aber Mitglieder werden nicht mehr benötigt."

„Hannah, Justin, Susan, Anthony und ich haben einen Arbeitskreis zur Eheberatung gegründet."

„Wieso sind sie eigentlich nicht hier?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie gehören zum Plan.", erklärte Zacharias.

„Genauer gesagt brauchen wir sie für den Fall, dass alles scheitern sollte.", erklärte Luna.

„Sie arbeiten verdeckt. Wir dachten, du hättest ihr Zeichen damals richtig gedeutet.", erklärte Zacharias.

„Ihr habt schon damals an diesem Plan gearbeitet?", staunte Hermine.

„Nein, aber Susan und Anthony haben die Möglichkeit geebnet."

„Es ist nicht das was ich denke?", meinte Hermine erschrocken.

„So schnell lernt niemand von uns Okklumentik, Hermine.", erklärte Zacharias, „Ich war zunächst selbst erschüttert, aber sie haben sich das vorher lange genug überlegt."

Lockvögel, Kanonenfutter... Hermine war nicht begeistert von der Idee.

„Wir brauchen Menschen außerhalb von DA. Sie haben Recht, Hermine.", warf Harry ein.

„Lavender und mich, werdet ihr alle in Zukunft besser hassen.", erklärte schließlich Seamus.

Hermine warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Nun ja, nachdem wir seit gestern offiziell mit dem Ministerium zusammenarbeiten.", erklärte Lavender sehr überzeugend.

„Bitte was?"

„Sie haben Bewerbungen für Vorzeigeehepaare in Hogwarts ausgeschrieben. Außer uns haben sich auch alle Angehörigen der Eheberatungsgruppe beworben. Da wir das Rennen gemacht haben, stehen wir sozusagen außerhalb dieser Beratungsgruppe. Unsere Aufgabe ist es das Gesetz zu propagieren. Wir sind die Aushängeschilder für sie.", erklärte Lavender.

„Morgen seht ihr uns im Tagespropheten.", erklärte Seamus.

„Unsere Hochzeit wird sogar landesweit übertragen werden.", kicherte Lavender, „Und überzeuge ich?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, Lavender war fast zu gut.

„Da kommt ihr ins Spiel. Ich nehme an Harry, Ginny, Neville und du, Hermine, seit unser Sabotage und Befreiungstrupp.", grinste Seamus.

Zufrieden konnte Hermine nickten.

„Ich mache natürlich auch mit.", erklärte Luna.

„Ich ebenfalls.", meinte Zacharias, „Soweit das Projekt es uns ermöglicht."

„Der Plan sieht bisher folgendermaßen aus: Die Demonstration ist vor der Hochzeit. Die Gruppe für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit dokumentiert. Wenn es zu Verhaftungen kommt, wird sie mit dem Material an die Öffentlichkeit gehen. Sollten die Gefangenen nicht freigelassen werden, kommt der Befreiungstrupp ins Spiel. Nach der Demonstration haben wir ein Monat bis zur Hochzeit von Seamus und Lavender. Der Öffentlichkeitstrupp muss verdeckt Material verbreiten. Dann kommt der Sabotagetrupp zum Einsatz. Landesweit wird das Material und die Information übertragen, die der Öffentlichkeitstrupp zuvor vorbereitet. Während der ganzen Zeit verbreitet die Projektgruppe gezielt Fehlinformationen über den Widerstand. Im Notfall bleiben unsere Lockvögel. Nach der Hochzeit werden wir das Ablenkungsmanöver dringender brauchen, wir müssen also hoffen, dass unsere Lockvögel nicht schon zuvor von Nöten sind. Ich hoffe wir brauchen sie gar nicht.", fasste Padma den gesamten Plan zusammen.

Ich liebe euch, dachte sich Hermine.

„Du dachtest doch nicht, die ganze Organisation bleibt an dir hängen.", grinste Padma, „Selbstorganisation ist die Lösung. Wir arbeiten so unabhängig wie möglich und wissen von den jeweils anderen Gruppen das was wir wissen müssen. Unabhängige Zellen."

„Ich liebe euch.", meinte Hermine nun begeistert.

„Nach Zaubertränke haben wir alle beschlossen uns schon eine Stunde früher zu treffen, um dich ein bisschen aufzuheitern."

„Snape hat von meinem Zusammenbruch erzählt.", stockte Hermine.

„Was?", ging ein Gemurmel durch die Runde.

„Nein. Kein Wort. Er schimpfte nur, dass du bestimmt nur Zeit totschlagen willst."

„Er hat nur mir davon erzählt.", erklärte Harry.

„Ich schätze wir sollten dann die nächste Zeit unabhängig agieren und uns frühestens nächstes Monat wieder zu einem Gesamttreffen einfinden. Was haltet ihr davon?", fragte Hermine und war sich einer Sache klar: In dieser Gruppe würde von diesem Moment an keine Hierarchie mehr herrschen.

„Guter Plan, Einwände?", fragte Zacharias in die Runde.

Alle waren einverstanden.

Hermine reichte Dennis die Karte mit der Adresse von Fiona Florence und sie vereinbarten in nächster Zeit Kontakt aufzunehmen.

„Wie sieht es eigentlich mit deinen Hochzeitsplänen aus?", warf Zacharias ein, ehe sich die Versammlung auflöste.

„Ich habe noch etwas Zeit.", meinte sie mit einem Seufzen.

„Wir hören uns alle gewissenhaft um, keine Sorge.", meinte er schließlich, ehe er zusammen mit Luna als erstes die heulende Hütte verließ.

Diesmal waren Ginny, Harry und Hermine die letzten.

„Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl, aber ich mache mir Sorgen wegen Susan und Anthony.", erklärte Hermine.

„Sie machen sich Gedanken, weil sie sich im Moment nutzlos fühlen.", erklärte Ginny, „Zumindest hat Ernie das kurz angedeutet, ehe er gegangen ist."

Zu dieser Zeit hatte Hermine noch kurz mit Padma gesprochen, die ihr enthusiastisch einige der Pläne für die LesBiSchule-Gruppe erzählt hatte.

„Ich bin so stolz auf diese Gruppe. Alle wachsen über sich selbst hinaus. In Wirklichkeit sind Susan und Anthony die einzigen um die ich mir wirklich Sorgen mache.", erklärte Hermine.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast es gerade selbst gesagt: Wir schaffen das, wir werden keine Lockvögel brauchen.", tröstete sie Hermine.


	15. Pansys Kummer

Pansys Kummer 

Sie war eine Slytherin und eine Parkinson, sie würde nicht vor den anderen weinen. Deshalb schloss sie sich in das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler und Vertrauensschülerinnen ein.

Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen, während sie sich mit dem Zauberstab selbst behexte. Sie musste diesen Schmerz spüren, um zu wissen, dass sie überhaupt noch am Leben war. Sie weinte bitterlich, aber diese Episoden standen außerhalb ihres Lebens, sie gehörten nicht dazu, waren kein Teil davon. Sie war nach wie vor eine Parkinson, eine Tochter aus angesehenem Haus. Mittlerweile war das Ansehen zwar geschmälert, ihr Vater war im Krieg gefallen und ihre Mutter litt an Depressionen, aber sie blieb eine reinblütige Hexe.

Draco konnte sie nicht verstehen, sie würde nicht einfach einen Muggelgeborenen heiraten, sie würde nicht einfach ihre Familie verraten. Draco hatte was das betraf keine Prinzipien. Natürlich fand sie es entsetzlich, wozu die politische Einstellung der Familie geführt hatte, sie stimmte auch nicht allem zu, was ihre Familie glaubte, aber es blieb ihre Familie. Sie würde sie nicht verraten.

Pansy behexte sich erneut, die Narben und die Tränen verschwanden, ihre Augen waren nicht länger rot und verheult. Sie atmete tief durch und kehrte in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus Pansy.", meinte Daphne.

Pansy zweifelte daran, dass das Mädchen nüchtern war. Als sie den Flachmann herauszog und ihr zuprostete, nickte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, Daphne.", meinte sie stolz.

„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, Pansy.", lallte sie und verfiel in manisches Gelächter.

„Du solltest deinen Alkoholkonsum möglicherweise reduzieren.", wurde Pansy bissig.

Daphne warf ihr den Flachmann zu und stand auf.

„Hast es nötiger...", murmelte sie und verschwand im Mädchenschlafraum.

Pansy steckte den Flachmann kopfschüttelnd weg und klopfte an die Tür des Jungenschlafraums.

Draco öffnete die Tür und bat sie herein.

„Du hast eine Frau gefunden.", meinte sie kühl.

„Marie Celeste. Sie wechselt von Beauxbatons nach Hogwarts, da sie unter das Gesetz fällt, ihr Vater ist Engländer.", erklärte Draco.

„Marie ist die Töchter einer Reinblutfamilie, Draco.", schüttelte Pansy den Kopf.

Draco grinste.

„Es hat sich doch tatsächlich herausgestellt, dass Celine Celeste keine Kinder bekommen konnte. Sie haben eine Muggelgeborene adoptiert.", meinte er erfreut, „Immerhin ist sie nach unseren Traditionen aufgewachsen."

Pansy starrte ihn stumm an.

„Freu dich, Pansy.", meinte Draco, „Marie ist lesbisch, ihr ist es vollkommen gleich mit wem ich zusammen bin."

Pansy nickte.

„Draco, ich habe immer noch keinen Mann gefunden.", meinte sie bitter, und griff nach dem Flachmann.

Zunächst drehte sie ihn nur in der Tasche ihres Umhangs.

„Das wird schon, selbst wenn sie dir einen zuweisen. Mit dem werden wir schon fertig."

Er konnte sie gar nicht verstehen, er kannte so etwas wie Ehre einfach nicht. Sie griff nach dem Flachmann und nahm einen Schluck.

„Pansy!", schrie er und riss ihr den Flachmann aus ihrer Hand.

„Lass mich, verdammt.", keifte sie und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Draco stürmte unterdessen vorbei in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der sich mittlerweile gefüllt hatte.

Theodor und Blaise sahen ihn verwundert an, als er sich in die Mitte des Raumes stellte.

„Daphne, du verdammtes Miststück, komm sofort her!", schrie er.

„Sie ist im Schlafsaal.", meinte Pansy, die ihm gefolgt war.

Daphne torkelte die Treppe hinunter und warf ihm einen herablassenden Blick zu.

„Was, Draco?", fluchte sie.

Er lief auf sie zu und stieß sie gegen die Wand.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee MEINE FREUNDIN auf die Idee zu bringen zu trinken.", schrie er wütend und stieß sie erneut gegen die Wand, so dass sie stürzte.

„DRACO!", schrie Theodor und sprang auf.

„Bleib weg von ihr!", wurde er zornig und trat ihr gegen den Fuß.

„Verdammt, sie hat mir nur Alkohol gegeben. Reg dich doch verdammt noch mal ab.", versuchte Pansy einzugreifen.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dich auf IHR Niveau zieht.", fluchte er, „Willst du auch auf einem derartigen Selbstzerstörungstrip untergehen, Pansy?"

Pansy kamen die Tränen, sie lief aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, die Szenen aus dem Bad durchfluteten ihren Kopf.

„Siehst du was du angerichtet hast, du wertloses Stück Dreck.", fauchte er.

Daphne richtete sich auf und sah ihm böse in die Augen.

„Sieh du genauer hin was deine Freundin treibt.", meinte sie zornig.

Er verpasste ihr eine heftige Ohrfeige, ehe Blaise ihn aufgebracht mit dem Zauberstab bedrohte.

„Ich schwöre, ich werde dich töten, wenn du nicht sofort die Finger von ihr lässt.", schrie Blaise voller Zorn.

Draco zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Das reicht jetzt!", schrie Theodor, „Oder ich schwöre ich werde Snape holen."

Beide Jungen senkten die Zauberstäbe. Blaise half Daphne auf die Beine und brachte sie aus dem Zimmer. Die ganze Zeit über behielt er Draco in seinen Augen und seine Blicke waren voller Hass.

„Was genau sollte das Draco? Bist du vollkommen durchgedreht?", schüttelte Theodor aufgebracht den Kopf.

„Sie hat ihr den Flachmann gegeben. Ich habe nicht vor, dass Pansy so endet wie das kleine Miststück. Sie dir nur an auf was für ein Niveau sie uns zieht. Eine Alkoholikerin in Slytherin, das ist eine Schande.", fluchte er.

„Du hast dich auf ein wesentlich tieferes Niveau begeben, Draco. Du hast das Mädchen geschlagen, brennen bei dir jetzt alle Sicherungen durch?"

„Sie bringt Pansy in Gefahr. Du weißt wie labil Pansy sein kann, der Anblick von Daphne bringt sie doch nur auf falsche Ideen.", meinte er grimmig.

„Draco, du widerst mich an, wirklich! Hättest du zugesehen, wie deine Eltern ermordet werden und deine sterbende fünfjährige Schwester in den Armen gehalten, ich schwöre dir, es würde dir nicht anders gehen.", meinte Theodor.

„Glaubst du ich wäre so schwach und würde mich dem Alkohol hingeben?", höhnte er.

„Du musst viel lernen, Junge.", schüttelte Theodor den Kopf, „Anstatt anderen, die schon mit ihrem eigenen Leben nicht zu Rande kommen, die Schuld für die Lage von Pansy und dir zu geben, solltest du deine Zeit lieber damit verbringen Pansy einmal zuzuhören."

„Willst du mir vorschreiben, wie ich meine Beziehungen zu führen habe?", schrie Draco.

„Nein, ich sage nur, dass du gefälligst andere da raus lassen sollst. Wenn dir so missfällt, wie Daphne mit ihrer Trauer umgeht, dann hättest du dich vielleicht dazu aufraffen sollen, um ihr zu helfen.", erklärte Theodor.

„Als hättest du das getan."

„Ich beklage mich auch nicht über sie, oder?", meinte er, „Und ich habe versucht mit ihr zu sprechen, allerdings erfolglos."

Draco starrte ihn unverwandt an.

„Du solltest nach Pansy sehen, Draco. Das ist eine Bitte.", meinte Theodor.

Draco wandte sich ab, um Pansy zu suchen.

Als er den Raum verlassen hatte, hob Theodor den Flachmann auf und warf ihn erzürnt gegen die Wand. Wenn Pansy und Draco sich nicht dazu bemühen würden, mit Hermine Granger in Kontakt zu treten, müsste eben er die Sache in die Hand nehmen.

Theodor traf sie in der Bibliothek, darauf hatte er gehofft.

„Pansy würde nie zugeben, dass sie Hilfe braucht und Draco würde nie zulassen, dass sie deine Hilfe annimmt.", meinte Theodor.

„Dann müssen wir es so aussehen lassen, als würdest du alleine ihnen helfen.", meinte Hermine.

Theodor war von dieser Idee begeistert.

„Aber ich kann nichts versprechen, Theodor. Wir hatten gestern ein weiteres Treffen der Selbsthilfegruppe und mittlerweile haben sich Paare gebildet. Ich habe gerade nicht den Überblick, aber es ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich jetzt noch jemanden zu finden, der hier in Hogwarts zu Schule geht.", nahm sie ihm alle Illusionen.

„Hermine, du kennst doch bestimmt viele Muggelgeborene Zauberer. Zumindest mehr als ich und meinesgleichen.", meinte er bitter, „Vielleicht haben sie Verwandte."

„Ich dachte du würdest dir zu viele Sorgen der Gesetze wegen machen, dieser Plan könnte dich in Teufels Küche bringen."

Theodor nickte besorgt.

„Ich wünschte es gäbe eine andere Möglichkeit, aber Draco und Pansy lieben sich wirklich. Ich weiß, dass es schwer vorstellbar ist, dass Draco jemanden lieben kann, aber sie sind seit der fünften Klasse zusammen, kennen sich aus Kindertagen und ich denke es ist wirklich aufrichtige Liebe.", erklärte er und vergrub seinen Kopf verzweifelt in seinen Händen.

„Wir finden eine Lösung."

„Es gibt nur ein Problem."

„Welches?"

„Pansy weigert sich einen muggelgeborenen Zauberer zu heiraten. Ich denke, sie würde eher nach Askaban gehen, als das zu tun. Sie ist sehr stolz, sie würde sich in ihrer Ehre verletzt fühlen und würde glauben ihre Ideale und ihre Familie verraten zu haben.", erklärte er besorgt.

„Pass du auf sie auf, ich werde schon eine Lösung finden!", versicherte Hermine und war sich im gleichen Moment sicher, dass sie ihn damit soeben belogen hatte.

Hermine schloss ihr Buch, sie würden heute noch im Raum der Wünsche trainieren. Schließlich musste sich die Arbeitsgruppe der sie angehörte gut vorbereiten.

Am Weg dahin sah sie Pansy und Draco. Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen, und tröstete sie. Sie hatte noch nie gesehen, dass Pansy in der Öffentlichkeit geheult hätte.

Der Hass in ihr wuchs mit jeden Tag und sie war sich sicher, dass das nicht gut wäre. Immer wieder stellte sie sich vor, wie sie das Ministerium stürmen würden, und seit kurzem träumte sie auch davon, dass sie den Minister in einem Endkampf töten würde. Hermine schauderte beim Gedanken daran. Hass war der Weg zur dunklen Seite, erinnerte sie sich, und versuchte Mitleid mit den fehlgeleiteten Politikern und Politikerinnen zu haben, versuchte sie innerlich zu belächeln, aber sie hatte keinen Erfolg damit.


	16. Einige Hochzeiten später

Ein paar Hochzeiten später

Es war vermutlich einer der letzten schönen Nachmittage des Jahres. Es war Anfang Dezember und hatte noch immer nicht geschneit. Eine gute Voraussetzung für die Hochzeiten, die jetzt recht häufig stattfanden.

Hermine konnte an einer Hand nicht mehr abzählen, wie vielen Hochzeiten sie beigewohnt hatte. Es war auch nicht weiter wichtig. Sie musste sich über andere Dinge den Kopf zerbrechen: Dennis hatte immer noch keine Antwort auf den Brief an Fiona erhalten und sie hatte immer noch keinen Scheinehepartner für Pansy gefunden. Wenigstens hatte sie es geschafft keine weiteren Strafen von Snape zu erhalten, obwohl er sie weiterhin provozierte. Sie brauchte jede Minute die sie bekommen konnte für das Training ihrer Arbeitsgruppe, die Hausarbeiten, die Vorbereitung auf die Abschlussprüfungen, um neue Pläne zu schmieden, für die Gesamttreffen und natürlich auch für B. ELFE. R, das sie weiterhin am Leben erhalten wollte.

Hermine hielt sich im Hintergrund, und beobachtete Hagrid und Madam Maxime, die ausgelassen tanzten. Es war immerhin ihre Hochzeit. Vom Widerstand waren noch alle Hochzeiten bis auf die von Ernie und Hannah ausständig. Padma und Dean würden am Wochenende im Haus der Patils heiraten, allerdings im kleinen Kreis.

Hermine beobachtete Padma und Morag. Padma lehnte sich an Morags Schulter. Sie machten kein Geheimnis daraus, dass sie lesbisch waren, selbst wenn sie das gefährden könnte. Padma hatte Hermine gesagt, dass sie lieber in Askaban sitzen würde, als ihre Liebe zu Morag zu verleugnen. Außerdem wäre es ein Verrat an allen Homosexuellen, und dazu wäre sie nicht bereit.

Hermine erschrak, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

„Aber, aber Ms Granger, sie werden doch wohl nicht alleine auf einer Hochzeit sein.", machte sich Snape über sie lustig.

„Und wer begleitet sie, Professor?", meinte sie genervt.

„Sybill Trelawney.", meinte er.

Hermine nickte und ignorierte ihn, als er nicht von ihrer Seite wich sah sie ihn fragend an.

„Sehen sie Mr Crabbe und Mr Goyle, da drüben. Bestimmt würden sie sich über ihre Gesellschaft freuen.", grinste Snape hämisch.

„Ich nehme an Ms Bullstrode würde mich verprügeln, wenn ich mich nur in ihre Nähe wage.", entgegnete sie kühl.

„Nun, vielleicht sollten sie sich nicht gerade Mr Goyle um den Hals werfen.", höhnte Snape.

„Sie sind wirklich widerlich. Sie können nichts anderes als sich am Leid anderer zu erfreuen. Vermutlich die einzige Möglichkeit für einen Menschen wie sie, sein eigenes Leid zu vergessen.", sagte sie und sah ihm dabei starr in die Augen.

„Nun Ms Granger, wie immer zeigen sie mir beispiellos wie sehr ihr Verstand von anderen immer wieder überbewertet wird.", grinste er hämisch.

„Sie sind doch nur verbittert.", entgegnete sie.

„Wollen sie wieder nachsitzen?"

„Vermissen sie meine Gesellschaft so sehr? Wie rührend."

„30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

„Wir sind auf einer Hochzeit."

„Wir befinden uns am Schulgelände und es sind keine Ferien.", höhnte er.

„Fühlen sie sich jetzt besser.", meinte sie mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen und gab sich gleichgültig.

„Nein.", meinte er tonlos.

„Warum tun sie das dann permanent.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Damit ich sie auf ihren Platz in der Gesellschaft verweise, Ms Granger. Sie sind Hogwartsschülerin und unterstehen unseren Regeln. Da sie das zu gerne vergessen, muss sie wohl jemand daran erinnern.", meinte er und würdigte sie dabei keines Blickes.

„Und wer hat sie gleichermaßen zum Richter und zum Henker auserkoren?", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ich bin ihr Lehrer."

„Nicht mehr lange, bald müssen mich ja nicht mehr ertragen. Da ich Crabbe bestimmt nicht heiraten werde, muss ich Hogwarts wohl bald verlassen. Sie hatten also Erfolg, sie werden mich los."

„Und wieder einmal überzeugen sie mich davon, dass ihr Verstand wirklich sehr beschränkt ist, Ms Granger."

„Was denn? Wollen sie mir vielleicht sagen, dass sie mich von ganzem Herzen vermissen werden und gar nicht wissen, was sie mit ihrer freien Zeit anstellen, wenn sie sich nicht mehr die Mühe machen müssen, mich rauszuekeln. Machen sie sich nicht Lächerlich.", schnaufte sie ihn zynisch an.

„Sie müssen noch viel lernen, Kind.", belächelte er sie und musterte sie dabei von oben bis unten.

Hermine war sein Blick äußerst unangenehm.

„Amüsieren sie sich gut, Ms Granger.", höhnte er schließlich und verschwand in der Menge.

Padma erhob sich und ging auf sie zu.

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen, Hermine.", bat sie, „Morag kann ich davon nicht erzählen, ich will nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen macht."

Hermine nickte und sie entfernten sich von der großen Gruppe. Sie setzten sich hinter das Gebüsch in der Nähe des Sees. Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft konnte sie hier nicht sehen. Hermine sprach vorsorglich einen Schallschutzzauber.

„Ich kann das nicht, Hermine. Ich kann Dean nicht heiraten. Ich ertrage den Gedanken daran nicht und wir haben immer noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden, um die Hochzeitsnacht zu umgehen.", schluchzte sie.

Hermine war überrascht, dass Padma, die sonst immer so stark wurde, plötzlich ganz schwach vor ihr kauerte. Hermine nahm sie tröstend in den Arm und Padma begann zu heulen.

„Wir brauchen doch auch Märtyrer und Märtyrerinnen. Sie sollen doch nicht glauben, dass wir das Gesetz einfach so hinnehmen. Glaubst du nicht, dass es endlich an der Zeit ist sich zu erheben. Sie müssen spüren, dass ein Widerstand existiert."

Hermine atmete tief durch, eigentlich würde sie ihr jetzt sagen, dass sie dieses Opfer bringen musste, doch Padmas Argumente waren berechtigt.

„Hast du mit Dean darüber gesprochen?", meinte sie schweren Herzens.

„Er würde lieber frei bleiben und auf seine Weise kämpfen. Aber er meinte, dass er versteht, dass ich meinen Idealen treu bleiben will."

„Die Demonstration, die Arbeitsgruppe,...", erinnerte sie Hermine.

„Zum Teufel damit.", fluchte Padma, „Wie kann ich allen Ernstes für das Einstehen, was die Arbeitsgruppe vertritt, wenn ich nicht gewillt bin die Konsequenzen dafür zu tragen."

„Es ist immer eine Frage des Abwägens. Ich kann das nicht für dich tun. Egal wie du dich entscheidest, ich stehe hinter dieser Entscheidung."

„Es ist Dean gegenüber nicht fair.", meinte Padma.

„Dann verschiebt die Hochzeit. Ihr habt Zeit bis Ende Feber.", überlegte Hermine.

„Könnten wir für Dean eine andere Frau finden?", überlegte Padma.

Hermine hörte für einen Augenblick auf zu atmen.

„Pansy.", stockte sie.

Padma sah sie mit unverwandten Augen an, also weihte Hermine sie in die Geschichte ein.


	17. Flucht in den Osten?

Flucht in den Osten? 

Theodor las wie üblich den Tagespropheten und beobachtete, wie Millicent, Gregory und Vincent abwechselnd von einem Raum in den anderen eilten.

„Was genau führt ihr im Schilde?", fragte er sie, als sie gerade zur gleichen Zeit durch den Raum eilten.

„Gar nichts.", meinte Millicent bockig.

Theodor hob die Augenbrauen.

„Das glaube ich euch natürlich aufs Wort.", meinte er zynisch.

„Dann ist es ja gut.", freute sich Crabbe, der ihn offenbar beim Wort nahm.

Kopfschüttelnd widmete er sich weiter dem Tagespropheten, als Blaise die Stiege herunter kam.

„Hecken die drei was aus?", schüttelte er den Kopf und beobachtete das Treiben.

„Mir scheint so.", murmelte Theodor.

„Was sagst du dazu, dass Draco nächstes Monat heiratet?", fragte Blaise.

„Pansy hat immer noch niemanden gefunden.", meinte Theodor besorgt.

„Sie ist ein hübsches Mädchen aus reichem Hause, ich versteh die Welt nicht mehr.", meinte Blaise schulterzuckend.

„Naja, sie hat sich unter Muggelgeborenen hier in Hogwarts nie Freunde gemacht, wenn ich mich recht entsinne.", half ihm Theodor auf die Sprünge.

„Hast du Daphnes Flachmann gesehen?", fragte er dann.

„Du willst sie doch nicht bei ihrer Sucht unterstützen Blaise.", warf Theodor ein.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du etwas damit zu tun hast.", fügte er hinzu und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Blaise, Snape könnte jederzeit hier auftauchen, hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?", seufzte Theodor.

„Ich kann nichts dafür. Ist deine Schuld. Daphne ist Kettenraucherin geworden, das steckt irgendwie an."

„Ach?", meinte er herablassend.

„Hör mal, du hast ihren magischen Flachmann verschwinden lassen, also reg dich ab."

„Wenigstens trinkt sie so nicht mehr."

„Dafür hat sie Depressionen."

Theodor entgegnete nichts und sah weiterhin gebannt hinüber zu Millicent und Gregory die sich irgendetwas zuflüsterten.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich fast annehmen, dass sie vorhaben zu flüchten.", schüttelte Blaise den Kopf.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie genau das vorhaben.", sagte Theodor gedankenverloren.

„Kein Grund sich über mich lustig zu machen.", meinte Blaise entrüstet.

„Blaise, das war kein Scherz.", meinte Theodor und rollte mit den Augen.

---

Hermine war in ihren Träumen versunken, sie jagte durch das Ministerium und wurde von einer Horde gesichtsloser Hexen und Zauberern verfolgt, die ihr drohten sie mit Crabbe zu verheiraten.

Ein heftiges Rütteln riss sie aus dem Schlaf.

„Es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert!", hörte sie die Stimme von Ginny und hielt ihr dann eine Münze entgegen.

Während sie sich anzog überlegte Hermine, was sie anstelle von Padma tun würde. War es wirklich Verrat sich dem Gesetz zu beugen? Machte sie es sich doch einfacher, als sie gedacht hatte? Immerhin hatte sie den Entschluss gefasst, dass sie nur kämpfen könnte, solange sie frei war. Aber tatsächlich würden sie dadurch keinen offenen Widerstand zeigen. Somit würden sie der Welt vormachen, alles wäre in Ordnung. Aber die Arbeit im Verdeckten hatte doch eben auch ihre Vorteile, überlegte sie, und entschloss sich dazu diesen inneren Konflikt erst einmal aufzuschieben.

In der heulenden Hütte angekommen sah sie lauter entsetzte Gesichter.

„Wir haben unsere Märtyrer und Märtyrerinnen, Hermine.", erklärte Padma getroffen.

Hermine ließ ihre Augen über die Gruppe gleiten, alle waren da, also kamen ihr Susan und Anthony in den Sinn.

„Theodor und Su haben bis spät in die Nacht in der Bibliothek gelernt. Sie wollten danach noch etwas in einem seiner Bücher nachschlagen. Als sie bei dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins auftauchten, herrschte großer Aufruhr. Snape hat Su weggeschickt, weshalb Theodor versprochen hat ihr später zu schreiben.", erklärte Morag, „Seine Eule hat ihr vor einer knappen Stunde die folgende Nachricht überbracht: Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe und Millicent Bullstrode wurden beim Versuch nach Polen zu fliehen vom Ministerium aufgegriffen. Sie sitzen in Untersuchungshaft und ihnen wird vorgeworfen, gegen Erlass 35 verstoßen zu haben. Angeblich wird ihnen mit einer Freiheitsstrafe von bis zu drei Jahren gedroht. Es gibt keine faire Verhandlung, sondern einen Schauprozess. Gib Details dieser Nachricht nur vertraulich weiter, aber erzähl allen die du kennst was vorgefallen ist."

„Theodor hat Su zufolge Kontakte im Ministerium über die er zu den genaueren Informationen kam.", erklärte Padma.

„Außerdem habe ich heute eine Nachricht von Fiona bekommen.", erklärte Dennis aufgeregt und las vor, „Lieber Dennis! Kannst du dich noch an unseren alten Bekannten erinnern, von dem ich dir erzählt habe? Falls du am Wochenende nachhause kommst, und ihn sehen solltest, richte ihm aus, dass ich mich freuen würde, wenn er sich mal wieder bei mir blicken ließe. Die Verlobungsfeier wurde außerdem verschoben. Vermutlich habe ich erst wieder in zwei Tagen Zeit dir zu schreiben. Du weißt doch, ich mache das immer um die übliche Zeit, ich bin mit der Arbeit so eingeplant, dass ich sogar meine Briefe immer um 6 Uhr abends schreibe. Ich hoffe du bist geduldig und kannst dir deine Zeit in Hogsmeade vertreiben. Alles Liebe, Fiona."

„Bitte was?", fragte Justin irritiert.

„Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe will Steve sich in zwei Tagen mit mir um 6 Uhr in Hogsmeade treffen, aber es könnte später werden und ich sollte unbedingt auf ihn warten.", meinte Hermine.

„Der Code ist miserabel.", meinte Zacharias, „Viel zu leicht zu entschlüsseln."

„Sie konnten hoffentlich weder Verbindungen herstellen, noch die Post abfangen.", meinte Hermine tröstend.

„Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Hannah besorgt.

„Jede Gruppe tut, was in ihrem Aufgabenbereich liegt. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass Goyle, Bullstrode und Crabbe freikommen, egal auf welche Art und Weise. Vielleicht kann uns Steve weitere Informationen geben.", meinte Hermine.


	18. Gerüchte und Widerstand

**Gerüchteküche und Widerstand**

Es war kein gewöhnlicher Tag in Hogwarts, das war klar. Noch vor dem Frühstück hatte die Gerüchteküche das ihre getan, um die Informationen über die Verhaftung in der Schule zu verbreiten.

Hermine bekam auf ihrem Weg zum Frühstück einige Gesprächsfetzen mit.

„Sie haben es doch allen ernstes mit den Besen über die Grenze versucht. Die Grenzwachen haben sie sofort erwischt.", erzählte eine aufgebrachte, sehr junge Gryffindor einer Freundin.

„Habt ihr es schon gehört?", rief ein Hufflepuff von etwa 15 laut im Stiegenhaus, „3 Slytherins haben versucht über die Grenze zu fliehen. Sie haben alle drei Tarnumhänge getragen und wollten als blinde Passagiere auf einem Muggeldampfer entfliehen."

Aber es gab noch viele andere Geschichten.

„Mein Vater ist Muggel und arbeitet an einem Flughafen. Er hat mich heute auf meinem Handy angerufen…", spielte sich ein kleiner Ravenclaw auf.

„Auf deinem was?", fragte ein kleines Ravenclaw Mädchen.

„Nicht so wichtig. Aber er meinte, dass er drei merkwürdige Jugendliche am Flughafen gesehen hätte. Ihm ist dann gleich aufgefallen, dass sie eine ähnliche Schuluniform wie ich trugen. Aber er kann sich nicht mehr erinnern was dann geschah. Ich denke sie haben einen Gedächtniszauber angewandt.", erzählte er überzeugt.

Hermine hörte am Eingang zum Großen Saal eine Gryffindor von etwa 15 ganz aufgebracht: „Die haben es doch wirklich mit Drachen versucht. Also als ob das nicht auffallen würde."

Hermine setzte sich gerade zu Harry und Ginny und wollte ihnen von den Gerüchten erzählen, als sich sämtliche Schuleulen lautstark ihren Weg in den Speisesaal verschafften. Sie flogen verwirrt durch den Raum und vor lauter Schreck schrieen alle Schüler und Schülerinnen durcheinander.

Die Lehrer und Lehrerinnen hatten Mühe Ruhe in den Saal zu bringen. Die Eulen ließen etliche Pergamentrollen herunterfallen, und es erweckte den Eindruck als würde es schneien. Hermine schnappte sich eine Rolle und öffnete sie. Unterdessen war das Lehrpersonal weiter damit beschäftigt Ruhe in den Saal zu bringen.

„_So nicht!_

_Gestern Nacht wurden Millicent Bullstrode (19), Gregory Goyle (20) und Vincent Crabbe (19) bei dem Versuch auf ihren Besen die Grenze zu überqueren vom Ministerium in Gewahrsam genommen. Trotz Desillusionszauber wurden sie entdeckt und unverzüglich nach Askaban überstellt. Es gab keine Anhörung und anstatt sie zur Untersuchungshaft in das Ministerium zu überstellen, wurden sie unter schrecklichsten Bedingungen nach Askaban gebracht. Alle drei versuchten Widerstand zu leisten und wurden von den Grenzbeamten behext. Angeblich kam es auch zum Einsatz der Unverzeihlichen Flüche von Seiten des Ministeriums. Diese Information ist noch nicht vollkommen bestätigt. Auch in Gewahrsam, wurden die Hogwartsschüler(innen) weiterhin behext._

_Folgender Verstöße gegen das Gesetz wurden ihnen vorgeworfen:_

_Versuch die Grenze illegal zu überschreiten_

_Widerstand gegen die Ministeriumsgewalt_

_Anwendung der unverzeihlichen Flüche_

_Schwerwiegender Verstoß gegen Erlass 35_

_Uns wurde Filmmaterial einer Muggelkamera zugespielt, das eindeutig beweist, dass zumindest die Anschuldigung der Anwendung unverzeihlicher Flüche durch die drei Gefangenen nicht zutreffend ist._

_Laut Gesetz ist es Zauberern und Hexen außerdem gestattet weltweit sämtliche Grenzen zu überschreiten, solange es dadurch nicht Probleme mit den Verfassungen der Muggel gibt. Aufgrund der Gesetze der Muggel war es den drei Gefangenen zum Zeitpunkt der Grenzüberschreitung nicht verboten, da sie sich offenbar am Weg nach Belgien befanden. Sie gaben zwar zu, dass ihr endgültiges Ziel Polen wäre, aber zum Zeitpunkt der Festnahme machten sie sich diesem Vorwurf nicht schuldig._

_Der Verstoß gegen Erlass 35 ist nicht bestätigt. Das Ministerium mutmaßt lediglich, dass die Jugendlichen sich auf diese Art und Weise dieses Gesetzes entziehen wollten._

_Laut globaler Verfassung ist es allerdings allen Hexen und Zauberern erlaubt zu jeder Zeit Asyl in einem anderen Land anzusuchen und im Zuge dessen jedes Land zu betreten, es sei denn es gibt berechtigte Einwände (Bsp.: Gesuchte Kriminelle)._

_Aus diesem Grund fordern wir das Ministerium auf sämtliche Anklagepunkte fallen zu lassen und die Gefangenen unverzüglich freizulassen._

_Nach momentanem Stand der Dinge wird in den nächsten Wochen oder Monaten – das Ministerium hat noch keinen Termin bekannt gegeben – ein Prozess erfolgen. Allen drei Angeklagten drohen Haftstrafen von 2 bis 5 Jahren. Unseren Informationen zufolge handelt es sich nicht um einen fairen Prozess, sondern um einen Schauprozess. Am Beispiel dieser jungen Menschen soll demonstriert werden, dass Verstöße gegen Erlass 35 schwere Konsequenzen mit sich bringen._

_Wir fordern, dass Erlass 35 unverzüglich aufgehoben wird, es handelt sich dabei um einen Gesetzesbeschluss der jeglicher Menschenwürde widerspricht. Es sind bereits Anträge der weltweiten Organisation für die Rechte von Zauberern und Hexen (G2WRO – Global Wizards and Witches Rights Organisation) eingetroffen, die aber seit Monaten ignoriert werden._

_Da sich die Gefangenen nicht als politische Gefangene deklarierten und sich bei der Gefangennahme zur Wehr setzten, wurde ihnen bisher keine Hilfe durch Wizards and Witches International (WAWI) zugestanden._

_Wir, die Wizards and Witches Liberation Front (2WLF) erachten sie hiermit als politische Gefangene und werden uns für ihre unverzügliche Freilassung einsetzen. Wir rufen alle Hexen und Zauberer dieses Landes auf, sich selbst zu organisieren und diesem Unrecht ein Ende zu bereiten._

_Die 2WLF"_

Mittlerweile hatte ein Großteil der Schüler die Nachricht gelesen. Hermine warf Harry und Ginny einen Blick zu. Gewiss hatten sie auch erkannt, dass die AG für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit hier tätig gewesen war. Sie lächelte. Der Kampf hatte also begonnen.

Die Gerüchteküche in Hogwarts begann erneut zu brodeln, da unklar war, ob dieser Regen nur über Hogwarts nieder gegangen war. Am Nachmittag wurden Harry und Hermine zur Direktorin beordert.

„Mr Potter, Ms Granger. Wir haben mittlerweile erfahren, dass diese Flugblätter nicht nur in Hogwarts, sondern auch in der Winkelgasse und im Ministerium von Eulen verteilt wurden. Das Ministerium hat mich darum gebeten Stellung zu nehmen, da morgen im Tagespropheten einige Artikel erscheinen werden, und es sich bei den Gefangenen um zwei Schüler und eine Schülerin meiner Schule handelt.", erklärte McGonagall, „Da ich darauf bedacht bin, keine Schüler und Schülerinnen meiner Schule zu gefährden wollte ich von ihnen beiden sämtliche Informationen zu diesen Flugblättern haben. Sie werden verstehen, dass mein Verdacht auf Hogwarts fällt und alle Informationen die sie mir geben vertraulich bleiben."

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich weiß nichts über diese Flugblätter.", konnte Harry ruhigen Gewissens sagen.

In der Tat konnten sie jetzt nicht mehr automatisch darauf schließen, dass wirklich ihre AG die Flugblätter verteilt hatte, da sie nicht nur in Hogwarts die Runde gemacht hatten.

„Mir geht es genauso wie Mr Potter.", meinte Hermine förmlich.

„Sie wissen, dass wir auf einer Seite stehen, oder?", flüsterte Professor McGonagall beinahe.

„Wir wissen genauso viel wie sie. Wenn überhaupt.", meinte Harry.

„Bisher haben sie uns keinerlei Informationen darüber gegeben, woran sie arbeiten und ob der Orden des Phönix sich neu formiert hat.", erklärte Hermine.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, wie es um Dumbledors Armee steht."

„Je weniger Informationen wir alle haben, desto sicherer sind wir.", meinte Hermine.

„Oder wir stehen uns dadurch im Weg.", warf McGonagall ein.

„Direktorin, wir versichern ihnen, dass wir nicht wissen, woher diese Flugblätter stammen.", erklärte Harry sachlich.

„Aber sie könnten mir ihre Vermutungen mitteilen."

„Ich vermute es gibt einen Widerstand.", lächelte Hermine.

„Und wir denken er kommt momentan nicht vom Orden des Phönix, da sie nichts näheres wissen.", fuhr Harry fort.

McGonagall nickte nicht wirklich zufrieden.

„Möglicherweise bekommen wir bald Besuch vom Ministerium. Ich dachte, das sollten sie wissen.", erklärte McGonagall.

Harry und Hermine nickten beide, ehe sie das Büro der Direktorin verließen.

Am Abend trafen sich Harry, Ginny, Neville, Zacharias, Luna und Hermine im Raum der Wünsche.

„Ein Gesamttreffen wäre im Moment zu gefährlich.", meinte Zacharias.

„Weiß jemand von euch etwas über die Flugblätter."

Ginny nickte.

„Wir waren beteiligt. Und wir sind nicht mehr alleine."

„Es gibt eine Gruppe in London?", fragte Hermine.

„Blut ist dicker als Wasser.", murmelte Ginny.

Sie verstanden alle: In London hatten Fred, Angelina, George und Alicia offenbar eine eigene unabhängige Zelle gegründet, die mit der AG für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit in Verbindung stand.

„Ich nehme an, wir sollten das Training intensivieren.", schlug Zacharias vor.

„Für den Fall, dass alles schief geht.", murmelte Harry.

„Wir sollten uns allerdings eine Zeit lang nicht als vollständige Gruppe treffen.", empfahl Hermine, „Wir erstellen einen Plan. Es treffen sich immer nur vier Leute und wir rotieren."

Der Vorschlag wurde von allen angenommen.

„Ist es wirklich gut, dass wir teilweise voneinander nicht wissen, in welchen Gruppen wir tätig sind?", warf Neville ein.

„Es gibt uns etwas mehr Sicherheit.", meinte Hermine.

„Aber wir können dadurch nicht ausschließen, dass wir uns selbst im Weg stehen.", überlegte Harry.

„Außerdem kennt die gesamte Gruppe alle Mitglieder dieser Gruppe.", warf Zacharias ein, „Ich befürchte das ist das größte Problem."

„Ich denke gerade aus diesem Grund sollten wir am wenigsten wissen, wer womit beschäftigt ist.", meinte Hermine, „Wenn sie uns erwischen, was am ehesten der Falls ein dürfte, ist es gut, dass wir so wenig Informationen wie möglich über den Rest von Dumbledors Armee haben."

„Aber unsere Zusammenarbeit ist dadurch sehr eingeschränkt.", überlegte Zacharias.

„Vorerst würde ich es für das beste halten es dennoch dabei zu belassen.", meinte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Ich auch. Hermine hat recht, wenn jemand erwischt wird, dann sind wir es.", war Ginny überzeugt.

„Deshalb ist besonders Hermine eine Gefahr. Sie hat von Anfang an am meisten an der Gesamtorganisation gearbeitet. Sie hat die meisten Flüche über die heulende Hütte verhängt und sie alleine weiß alles über das Pergament, auf dem unsere Namen verzeichnet sind.", gab Zacharias zu bedenken.

Hermine nickte.

„Das lässt sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern.", meinte Harry grübelnd.

Harry erschrak, als Hermine eine Ampulle hervorzog.

„Was ist das Hermine? Es ist nicht was ich denke?", erschrak er.

„Es ist kein Trank, der mich töten wird. Ich habe für uns alle individuell abgestimmte Tränke gebraut.", sie holte weitere Ampullen hervor.

„Es gibt nur jeweils einen Trank mit dem Gegenmittel. Wir müssen uns noch überlegen wo wir sie lagern. Ich dachte daran, dass wir sie jeweils einer Person anvertrauen, mit der wir am wenigsten in Verbindung stehen. Sollten wir in Gefangenschaft geraten und es sollte sich nicht vermeiden lassen, nehmen wir diesen Trank ein. Er blockiert alle unsere Erinnerungen. Wir werden selbst nicht mehr wissen wer wir sind und was wir dort wo wir sind eigentlich tun. Der Trank ist nicht nachweisbar und das Gegenmittel ist einzigartig.", erklärte sie.

Harry erinnerte sich düster daran, dass Hermine im Krieg zuletzt Tränke gebraut hatte, die sie im Notfall töten würden. Zur Zeit von Voldemorts Tyrannei war das die einzige Möglichkeit die anderen zu schützen. Die Tränke damals zerstörten sämtliche Gedächnisspuren so, dass sie nur durch bestimmte, individuelle Tränke wieder rekonstruierbar waren.

„Ich habe einiges gelernt in den letzten Jahren. Mittlerweile müssen wir nicht sterben, um unsere Gedanken unzugänglich zu machen.", versucht sie Harry zu beruhigen und verteilte dann die Ampullen.

„Wir sind nicht im Krieg, Hermine. Wir kämpfen auch nicht gegen einen dunklen Magier.", meinte Harry kopfschüttelnd, er war äußerst besorgt.

„Sie führen einen unsichtbaren Krieg, Harry.", meinte sie bitter.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Soweit wird es nicht kommen.", meinte er aufgebracht und erinnerte sich an einen der letzten Wünsche Rons: Er hatte versprochen auf sie aufzupassen.

Hermine versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, aber es hatte keinen Sinn. Er war davon überzeugt, dass sie die gesamte Situation überbewertete.

„Sie sind nicht besser als Voldemort, sie arbeiten nur verdeckter.", blieb Hermine stur.

Es bekümmerte sie, dass Harry offenbar Angst um sie und ihren Geisteszustand hatte.

„Die Tränke funktionieren, ja?", fragte Zacharias.

Hermine sah ihn lange an, ehe sie antwortete.

„Ich kann dir keine Garantie dafür geben, ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass wir im Ernstfall kein Risiko eingehen."

„Sie würden uns nicht töten, nur einsperren.", versuchte Ginny Hermine zu besänftigen, „Es gäbe immer noch genug Leute die uns befreien würden, auch wenn wir all unsere Informationen preis geben würden."

„Sie haben nur noch nicht angefangen zu töten.", blieb Hermine bitter.

Ginny und Harry führten in dieser Nacht noch eine lange Diskussion über Hermine und ihre neuen Pläne und Überzeugungen.

„Seit Ron tot ist, hat sie sich vollkommen verändert.", meinte Ginny nachdenklich.

„Der Krieg hat uns alle verändert."

„Aber wir waren uns einig, dass diese Diktatur nichts im Vergleich zu Voldemort ist."

„Was wenn sie recht hat, vielleicht sind sie gefährlicher als wir denken."

„Harry, das ist Paranoia. Vielleicht werden wir alleine durch Flugblätter und die Hilfe globaler Organisationen für Menschenrechte befreit."

„Dafür haben wir also gekämpft?", schüttelte Harry den Kopf, „Eine neue Form der Unterdrückung. Hermine hat schon Recht, sie stellen sich nur geschickter an als Voldemort. Sie morden und foltern nicht so offensichtlich. Es ist nicht mehr so leicht gut und böse auseinander zu halten."

Dann korrigierte er sich kopfschüttelnd selbst: „Als wäre es das je gewesen."

Am folgenden Nachmittag saßen Harry, Hermine und Ginny am See. Hermine warf gedankenverloren Steine ins Wasser. Plötzlich erhob sich ein Meermensch aus dem Wasser.

„Könntest du das bitte unterlassen? Ja?", zischte er.

„Verzeihung.", murmelte Hermine.

„Das habe ich auch noch nie erlebt, dass sich ein Meermensch einfach so wegen ein paar Steinen aus dem Wasser erhebt.", lachte Ginny.

„Erheben. Wieso ist mir das nicht schon früher eingefallen.", meinte Harry.

„Was?", fragten Ginny und Hermine gleichzeitig.

„Also sie können doch nicht alle einsperren, oder?", fragte Harry.

Ginny und Hermine schüttelten den Kopf.

„Wenn sich also genug Leute erheben würden, wäre Askaban innerhalb kürzester Zeit überfüllt. Sie könnten nicht länger Leute einsperren."

Ginny und Hermine überdachten seinen Vorschlag.

„Wir könnten Aufrufe starten.", meinte Ginny.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", wandte Hermine ein.

„Aber, wenn…", begann Harry, und Hermine unterbrach ihn höflich mit einem Zeichen, da sie wusste, was er sagen wollte.

„Es ist genau dieses ‚wenn', das das Problem darstellt. Das Volk müsste sich erheben. Darauf arbeiten wir schließlich hin. Aber das wird nicht von heute auf morgen passieren, darüber waren wir uns einig. Aufrufe sind eine gute Idee, sie werden zumindest dazu beitragen die Leute zum Nachdenken zu bringen. Aber ich bezweifle, dass sich innerhalb weniger Zeit genügend Leute finden, die freiwillig nach Askaban gehen."

„Ja, deshalb haben sie Goyle, Crabbe und Bullstrode ja auch eingesperrt, du hast Recht.", nickte Harry, „Sie demonstrieren ihre Macht und ich vermute sie sind nicht so undankbar darüber, dass sich herumspricht, wie schlecht die Bedingungen in Askaban für politische Gefangene sind. Es ist schon schwer genug Menschen zu finden, die sich einsperren lassen, aber Menschen zu finden, die sich unter schrecklichen Bedingungen einsperren lassen, ist beinahe unmöglich."

„Was wir momentan damit erreichen könnten wäre also, dass der ganze Widerstand hinter Gittern sitzt und niemand mehr bereit ist uns zu befreien. Zumindest solange bis die Bedingungen noch schlechter werden. Es ist doch immerhin schon wirklich absurd, dass einer Regierung ein Gesetz wie dieses überhaupt durchgeht.", überlegte Ginny.

„Nun, wir kennen alle die Macht des Tagespropheten und wissen, dass eine große Masse allen Worten Glauben schenkt. Plus die Ereignisse des Krieges ist es sogar – wenn auch schwer – nachvollziehbar: Die ganze Zeit wurde auf den Sturz von Voldemort und ein neues Ministerium hingearbeitet. Das haben wir jetzt. Also lassen sich die Leute leichter davon überzeugen, dass sie patriotisch sein müssen, und ihr Leben in die Dienste des Ministeriums stellen. Zumindest glauben sie das bedingt durch die ganze Propaganda, die das Ministerium mithilfe des Tagespropheten verbreitet. Sie bilden so die öffentliche Meinung.", fasste Hermine ihre Gedankengänge zusammen.

„Nach dem Desaster mit Fudge habe ich immer gehofft, die Leute würden endlich anfangen kritischer zu denken. Ich meine, wesen kann doch nicht so dumm sein.", ärgerte sich Harry, der wohl genügend negative Erfahrungen mit Medien und Regierung hinter sich hatte.

„Bedauerlicherweise zieht sich diese Haltung von Massen wie ein roter Faden durch die Geschichte: Nicht nur durch die der magischen Gesellschaft, auch durch die der Muggel. Wenn ich mir das recht überlege, wäre es vielleicht gut an Hogwarts nicht nur Zaubereigeschichte, sondern auch allgemein Geschichte zu unterrichten.", überlegte Hermine, „Die magische Gesellschaft und die Muggelgesellschaft so voneinander zu isolieren ist möglicherweise nicht die beste Lösung die sich das Ministerium jemals hat einfallen lassen. Auf der anderen Seite ist es fraglich was geschehen würde, wenn Muggel und Magiebegabte eine Gesellschaft bilden."

„Vorurteile, Unterdrückung,… das Übliche?", überlegte Ginny bitter.

„Das traurige ist, das einzige was mir dazu einfällt ist, dass ich es einfach nur entsetzlich finde, aber keine Ahnung habe wie sich das Dauerhaft ändern könnte."

Sie verfielen alle in eine nachdenkliche Stimmung, ehe Harry die Stille durchbrach.

„Zumindest wird Askaban mittlerweile von Sicherheitstrollen bewacht.", meinte er.

„Das Schlimme ist, ich glaube es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, ehe sie die Dementoren zurückbeordern.", meinte Hermine.

„Das können sie nicht machen, sie haben im Krieg Voldemorts Befehlen gehorcht.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Der Tagesprophet wird das schon plausibel genug rechtfertigen.", meinte Hermine bitter.


	19. Erlass 35a

**Erlass 35a**

Theodor kehrte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, er hatte sich mit Hermine getroffen, die ihm gesagt hatte, dass Dean Thomas eventuell seine Verlobung mit Padma Patil auflösen würde und dieser deshalb als Ehemann für Pansy in Betracht kommen würde. Sie hatte ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass er Pansy einfach langsam auf diesen Gedanken vorbereiten sollte, da die ganze Geschichte noch ungewiss war und die Verlobung möglicherweise bestehen bleiben könnte.

Theodor war erleichtert, als er Pansy alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum auffand.

„Hallo Pansy.", meinte er und setzte sich.

„Was wird jetzt nur aus Millicent und den beiden Jungs?", murmelte sie.

„Sie wussten, dass das passieren könnte."

Pansy überlegte angestrengt, sie wollte etwas sagen, ließ es aber bleiben. Sie schwieg, richtete sich auf, öffnete wieder den Mund und schloss ihn ohne etwas gesagt zu haben.

„Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen, Pansy?", fragte er.

„Weißt du ich finde, es ist ungerecht.", meinte sie und war offenbar irritiert, „Ich meine, das können sie doch nicht tun, oder?"

„Wie du siehst können sie es sehr wohl.", meinte er sachlich.

„Aber Theodor! Das ist menschenverachtend. Das ist ein Verbrechen. Sie können die drei doch nicht einsperren, nur weil sie sich diesem dummen Gesetz nicht beugen wollen. Sie können doch Menschen nicht einsperren, nur weil sie sich lieben."

Theodor atmete schwer, er ahnte, warum Pansy die Sache so enorm belastete. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut in die Situation versetzen. Deshalb war sie auch so irritiert. Es war nicht üblich für Pansy, dass sie das Leiden anderer Menschen nachvollziehen und nachempfinden konnte.

„Ich habe gehört Dean Thomas löst möglicherweise seine Verlobung mit Padma Patil auf.", warf er ein.

„Ich werde auf keinen Fall ein Schlammblut heiraten, Theodor, schlag dir das aus dem Kopf.", meinte sie finster.

Dann sprang sie auf, setzte sich wieder, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und begann das Spiel von Neuen, bis Theodor sie wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit holte.

„Pansy?"

„Wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun können. Ich meine Millicent und die Jungs dürfen doch nicht eingesperrt bleiben."

„Oh, neue Töne. Ich hätte erwartet, du würdest meinen, sie hätten sich das selbst zuzuschreiben."

„Draco sagt das, ich weiß. Aber Millicent ist immerhin meine Freundin.", erklärte sie, „Und Draco meint es doch selbst nicht. Die Jungs waren immerhin immer für ihn da."

„Vielleicht solltest du doch mal mit Granger reden.", meinte Theodor.

„Vergiss endlich das mit der Ehe. Ich werde kein Schlammblut heiraten und ich gehe bestimmt nicht nach Askaban.", erklärte sie und hielt das Gespräch offenbar für beendet, da sie ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen in den Schlafsaal verschwand.

„Deshalb habe ich dir das auch nicht nahegelegt.", murmelte Theodor, der schon länger vermutete, dass Hermine mehr im Schilde führte, als nur Ehen zu arrangieren.

---

Am nächsten Tag versammelten sich alle um jene, die den Tagespropheten abonniert hatten.

Hermine hatte sich von einer Gruppe Gryffindors aus dem sechsten Jahr dazu überreden lassen, die Artikel laut vorzulesen.

_Gesetzeserneuerung einstimmig angenommen_

_Erlass 35, der Ehe- und Familienpolitik, wurde gestern Nacht in einer raschen Zusammenkunft des Zaubergamots ergänzt._

_Folgende Änderungen wurden vorgenommen:_

_- Die freie Ausreise aus England wird folgenden Personen untersagt:_

_Personen die unter Erlass 35 fallen und noch nicht verheiratet sind. Sollte die Notwendigkeit bestehen, das Land zu verlassen, muss ein Antrag gestellt werden._

_- Zauberer und Hexen, die unter das Gesetz fallen und noch nicht verlobt oder verheiratet sind, müssen sich der Organisation Wizlove anschließen und an den lokalen Singletreffen, die von nun an veranstaltet werden teilnehmen. Genauere Informationen bezüglich Treffpunkt und Zeit werden noch bekannt gegeben._

_- Zauberern und Hexen, die keine Partnerin oder keinen Partner finden können, werden nur noch 3 Vorschläge durch das Ministerium gemacht. Sie müssen nicht länger einverständlich angenommen werden. Priorität hat die Entscheidung des Zauberers._

_- Wird eine Ehe für ungültig erklärt muss innerhalb von 48 Stunden ein neuer Partner bzw. eine neue Partnerin gewählt werden, sonst entscheidet das Ministerium. Die neue Hochzeit muss innerhalb einer Woche abgehalten werden._

_- Homosexuelle sind NICHT vom Erlass ausgenommen._

_- Verlobungen können nur vom Ministerium aufgelöst werden, wozu ein Antrag zu stellen ist. Jene die eine Verlobung auflösen müssen sofort eine Neuverlobung einreichen. Sollte ihnen das nicht möglich sein, müssen sie sich unverzüglich mit einem oder einer von drei durch das Ministerium vorgeschlagenen Zauberern oder Hexen verloben._

_- Ein Ehepaar muss in den ersten beiden Jahren der Ehe zusammenwohnen. Kontrollen werden durch das Ministerium durchgeführt, da so Scheinehen ausgeschlossen werden können. Sollte eine Einigung auf einen Wohnort nicht möglich sein, hat die Meinung der Person mit höherem Einkommen Priorität._

_- Sämtliche Änderungen gelten rückwirkend._

„Das können sie nicht machen.", flüsterte Hermine Harry aufgebracht ins Ohr.

„Das ist sexistisch, homophob und kapitalistisch!", vernahm Hermine ein Fluchen vom Tisch der Ravenclaws, es war Padma Patil.

Unterdessen drängten die Sechstklässer und Sechstklässerinnen weiterzulesen.

_Homosexualität – Eine Streitfrage?_

_Im Ministerium trafen von vielen Seiten – auch renommierten Vereinen für lesbische Hexen und schwule Zauberer – Beschwerden ein. Mit der Ergänzung des Erlasses 35 wollte wesen für Klarheit sorgen._

_Das Ministerium hat nicht vor in das Privatleben von Hexen und Zauberer einzugreifen. Homosexualität gilt nicht als Verbrechen, es befreit allerdings auch nicht von Erlass 35._

_Jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe hat unserer Gesellschaft gegenüber Verpflichtungen, Ausnahmen für lesbische Hexen oder schwule Zauberer zu machen, erachtet das Ministerium als diskriminierend gegenüber heterosexuellen Zauberern und Hexen._

_Natürlich kann und will das Ministerium das Sexualleben von Hexen und Zauberern nicht einschränken._

„_Was Hexen und Zauberer in ihrem Schlafzimmer treiben, ist nicht Angelegenheit des Ministeriums.", meinte dazu ein Sprecher des Ministers, „Solange das Ehepaar die Ehe vollzieht, für Nachwuchs sorgt und alles auf Einverständnis basiert, sehen wir uns nicht dazu genötigt einzugreifen."_

_Das Ministerium betont, dass es die Pflicht jeder Hexe und jedes Zauberers ist, Erlass 35 gewissenhaft zu verfolgen. Schließlich geht es um den Fortbestand und die Zukunft der magischen Gemeinschaft._

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete, wie Padma immer wütender wurde.

„Weiter!", drängte eine Sechstklässerin.

_Eulen über Hogwarts und London_

_Das Ministerium hat versichert, dass in den folgenden Tagen Stellungnahmen der Direktorin von Hogwarts, dem Orden des Phönix, sowie Dumbledors Armee erscheinen werden. Exklusivberichte erhalten sie im Tagespropheten._

_Bisher können nur Mutmaßungen angestellt werden, aber wir berichten weiterhin für sie._

_Fakt ist:_

_Gestern Vormittag wurden Hogwarts, die Winkelstraße und das Ministerium von Eulen belagert. Sie verteilten Flugblätter mit dem folgenden Inhalt._

Hermine einigte sich mit den Zuhörern und Zuhörerinnen darauf, das Flugblatt kein weiteres Mal vorzulesen, da jeder und jede eine Kopie besaß.

_Die Anschuldigungen die von der selbsternannten Organisation 2WLF vorgetragen wurden, gelten als Verleumdung. Informationen zu dem Flugblatt werden entgegengenommen, wenden sie sich direkt an das Ministerium. Die selbsternannte Organisation 2WLF gilt als gefährliche, terroristische Gruppierung. Die weit her geholten Anschuldigungen gelten als vom Ministerium widerlegt._

_Der Besitz des Flugblattes kann eine Geldstrafe bedeuten. Sämtliche Angehörige der Organisation werden gesucht, ihnen drohen Freiheitsstrafen von bis zu vier Jahren._

„_2WLF versucht ungerechtfertigt Ängste zu erzeugen und das Volk gegen das Ministerium aufzuhetzen. Die Organisation schreckt nicht davor zurück Lügen zu verbreiten, die dem Ruf des Ministeriums schaden sollen. Die Organisation zielt nur darauf ab Unsicherheit zu schaffen und das Vertrauen in das Ministerium zu untergraben. Wir gehen davon aus, dass es sich bei den Mitgliedern von 2WLF um ehemalige Befürworter von Lord Voldemort handelt, die nicht verstehen, welche Bedeutung Erlass 35 für unserer Gemeinschaft hat. Offensichtlich haben die Mitglieder der Organisation noch nicht verstanden, dass es notwendig ist, dass unser Blut sich vermischt, um so endlich alle Vorurteile, die immer noch in unserer Gesellschaft vorhanden sind, zu beseitigen. Das Ministerium weißt darauf hin, dass wir nur so ausschließen können, dass sich wieder dunkle Mächte erheben. Wir alle müssen beginnen unsere Vorurteile zu überwinden, das ist das Ziel von Erlass 35", verkündete Donald Jacobs, der Sprecher des Ministers in einem Interview._

_Gerüchten zufolge stammen die Flugblätter aus Hogwarts. Aus diesem Grund wird noch diese Woche eine Gruppe des Ministeriums dorthin entsannt, um Nachforschungen anzustellen. Da die Flugblätter auch in der Winkelgasse und im Ministerium verteilt wurden, lässt sich nicht ausschließen, dass 2WLF von London aus agiert. Möglicherweise handelt es sich um ehemalige Schüler und Schülerinnen aus Hogwarts. Das Ministerium betreibt derzeit Nachforschungen._

_Die gesamte magische Gemeinschaft zählt auf ihre Mitarbeit: Haben sie in der Nacht von gestern auf heute etwas Ungewöhnliches beobachtet? Senden sie ihren Bericht an den Tagespropheten. Sollte ihr Hinweis zu einem Mitglied von 2WLF führen, werden das Ministerium und der Tagesprophet sie belohnen._

„So, das genügt jetzt.", meinte Hermine bestimmt und stocherte in ihrer Torte herum.

„Dir ist wohl auch nicht nach Essen zumute.", flüsterte Ginny.

„Gehen wir.", schlug Harry vor.

Die drei erhoben sich und begaben sich nach draußen an den See.

„Sie sind verdammt gut.", meinte Hermine, „Einfach zu erklären wir wären die Bösen und sie die Guten."

„Ich fand es beinahe lustig, dass sie uns als ehemalige Anhängerschaft Voldemorts bezeichnet haben."

Seit Voldemorts Tod wurde sein Namen von allen wie selbstverständlich verwendet.

„Ich muss schon sagen, ich fühlte mich Voldemort immer auf eine besondere Art und Weise verbunden. Eine zeitlang standen wir uns sogar emotional ganz nahe.", meinte Harry zynisch, in Erinnerung an sein fünftes Schuljahr und die Auswirkungen seiner Narbe.

„Sie kriminalisieren uns und mit uns unser Vorhaben. Damit wollen sie verhindern, dass sich andere uns anschließen. Es ist taktisch sehr klug, dass sie uns als ehemalige Anhänger und Anhängerinnen Voldemorts hinstellen. Wer will sich denen schon anschließen, diese Auffassungen müssen ja gerade zu böse sein. Sie benutzen unseren Widerstand für ihre Kampagne und rücken sich selbst in ein besseres Licht. Entweder du bist für Erlass 35 oder du wirst als Anhänger oder Anhängerin von Voldemorts Ideen abgestempelt."

„Wir haben ihnen also einen Gefallen getan.", ärgerte sich Harry.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir müssen es irgendwie schaffen den Leuten verständlich zu machen, dass wir nicht eine Truppe Reinblüter und Reinblüterinnen sind, die das Gesetz aus rassistischen Gründen abwenden wollen. Sie wollen den Menschen einreden, dass wer gegen dieses Gesetz ist zwangsläufig Vorurteile haben muss. Es ist so etwas von absurd.", fluchte Hermine, „Sie wollen Vorurteile dadurch überwinden, in dem sie uns dazu nötigen Ehen einzugehen und neue Generationen zu schaffen, die frei von Vorurteilen sind."

„Was beweist, dass der Zweck die Mittel nicht heiligt und wesen auch im Namen einer guten Sache niemanden zu etwas zwingen darf. Auch nicht zu einer besseren Welt, denn ich zweifle wirklich daran, dass eine Welt die auf Unterdrückung aufbaut wirklich besser sein kann. Eine vorurteilsfreie Welt kann doch nicht auf Angst basieren.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Du hast vollkommen recht, wesen darf niemanden zu etwas zwingen, auch nicht zur Freiheit.", meinte Hermine, die plötzlich etwas essentielles verstanden hatte, sie durfte die Hauselfen nicht zu ihrer Freiheit zwingen, es ging darum Bewusstsein zu schaffen, sie mussten frei sein wollen und sich schließlich selbst befreien.

Ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass Dobby schließlich den Initiator einer Rebellion der Hauselfen darstellen würde. Sie fragte sich, was Lucius Malfoy wohl dazu gesagt hätte, wenn er sich dessen klar geworden wäre, dass er dadurch, dass er Dobby so schlecht behandelt hatte indirekt vielleicht noch an einer Verbesserung der Situation der Hauselfen beteiligt wäre. Vermutlich hätte er dadurch auch noch sein Verhalten gerechtfertigt, dachte sie und ihr schauderte beim Gedanken daran.

Die Frage war was notwendig war damit die Hauselfen sich erhoben und Dobby folgten. Solange sie sich mit ihrem Schicksal abfanden, gab es keine Hoffnung, und das galt genauso für Erlass 35a und die Menschen. Müsste es erst unerträglich werden, damit sich das Volk erhob oder gab es eine Möglichkeit die Revolution zu beschleunigen.

„Wie bringt wesen eine Masse dazu sich erheben, solange die Situation noch nicht vollkommen unerträglich ist und die Leute sich noch sagen, dass wesen an einer Situation eben nichts ändern könnte und sich damit abfinden müsse?", fragte sie Ginny und Harry und ließ sie dann an ihren Überlegungen teilhaben.

Theodor saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und amüsierte sich wie so oft über den Tagespropheten.

„Diese Zeitung taugt wirklich nichts.", lachte er und legte sie beiseite.

„Wieso liest du sie dann täglich.", schüttelte Draco verständnislos den Kopf.

„Er ist sehr unterhaltsam, ein Klatschblatt eben.", meinte er, „Aber von einer regierungsnahen Zeitung ist auch nicht zu erwarten, dass sie objektive Nachrichten verbreiten. Sie richten die Segel nach dem Wind der vom Ministerium her bläst."

„Erspar dir deine intellektuellen Ergüsse um Su Li zu beeindrucken, Theodor.", verdrehte er die Augen.

„Und was hältst du von den neuen Ereignissen?"

„Ich bin überrascht, dass sich jemand ernsthaft für Crabbe, Goyle und Millicent interessiert.", meinte Draco.

„Glaubst du auch, dass die Gruppe voldemortnahe und davon überzeugt ist, dass das Blut rein bleiben müsste?", fragte Theodor.

„Es ist zumindest nicht auszuschließen.", meinte er sichtlich erfreut

„Und was hältst du vom Widerstand?"

„Äußerst interessant.", meinte er nachdenklich und malte sich wohl eine Gruppe reinblütiger Hexen und Zauberer aus, die gegen das Ministerium kämpften und es stürzen wollten.

Theodor ließ Draco kurz träumen und stellte ihm dann eine Frage:

„Sag mal, weshalb gehst du eigentlich nicht zu dieser Selbsthilfegruppe von Hermine Granger."

Draco sah ihn verstört an.

„Ich heiratete bald Theodor und ich nehme bestimmt keine Hilfe von einem Schlammblut an."

„Auch nicht für Pansy."

„Wir kommen selbst klar, danke. Erstaunlich, dass du dich immer mehr als Blutverräter zu erkennen gibst.", funkelte er ihn finster an.

Theodor überlegte kurz.

„Ich stelle dir jetzt eine Frage, Draco, weil es mich wirklich interessieren würde, was du dazu zu sagen hast.", begann Theodor.

„Meinetwegen.", meinte er etwas aufgebracht.

„Angenommen Muggelgeborene…"

„Schlammblüter."

„Draco, würdest du mich bitte nicht unterbrechen."

„Angenommen Muggelgeborene…"

„Schlammblüter."

„Muggelgeborene, Halbblüter und Reinblüter", sagte er so schnell, dass Draco ihm nicht ins Wort fallen konnte, „würden von derselben Sache bedroht werden, wäre es dann nicht das beste über interne Konflikte hinwegzusehen und die externe Gefahr gemeinsam abzuwenden?"

Draco sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Es gibt nichts, womit reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen nicht alleine fertig werden würden."

„Hoffnungsloser Fall.", schüttelte Theodor den Kopf, „Ich denke die Reinhaltigkeit deines Blutes trübt zeitweilig deinen Verstand."

„Blutsverräter."

„Wenn du das sagst.", meinte Theodor gleichgültig und fuhr dann fort als wäre nichts vorgefallen, „Was hast du eigentlich bezüglich Millicent, Goyle und Crabbe vor zu unternehmen?"

„Nun, ich denke der Widerstand wird etwas unternehmen, möglicherweise treten sie mit mir als reinblütigen Slytherin in Kontakt und nehmen mich sogar auf."

Theodor belächelte ihn, aber Draco fiel sein Gesichtsausdruck offenbar nicht einmal auf.

„Im Flugblatt stand etwas über Selbstorganisation, vielleicht solltest du das beherzigen.", schlug er vor und hielt es für sinnlos ihn ein weiteres Mal auf die Eheberatungsgruppe hinzuweisen.

„Du bist ein Genie, Theodor. Ich werde selbst eine Gruppe gründen, die sich für die Erhaltung des reinen Blutes einsetzt.", meint Draco, „Mit meinem Einfluss sollte das nicht allzu schwer zu bewerkstelligen sein."

„Bei Merlin, das war nicht das, was ich damit bezweckte.", seufzte Theodor und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja, du bist ja auch ein mieser Blutsverräter.", grinste Draco und schwebte offenbar bereits in ganz anderen Sphären.

„Nun, manchmal richten gerade Dinge die gut gemeint sind den größten Schaden an, aber sollte wesen deshalb aufhören Gutes zu tun?", seufzte Theodor.

„Erwartest du darauf eine Antwort?", schüttelte Draco, der ihm nicht ganz folgen konnte, den Kopf.

„Vergiss es einfach.", meinte er und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen den Kopf, ehe er aufbrach um das Thema mit Su zu erörtern.


	20. Dunkle Wolken

**Dunkle Wolken**

Severus Snape hatte Stunden im Büro von Professorin McGonagall verbracht. Die Festnahme von zwei Hogwartsschülern und einer Hogwartsschülerin, sowie die Ankündigung, dass bald Kontrollorgane die Schule heimsuchen würden, hatten es notwendig gemacht eine Sitzung einzuberufen, die verständlicherweise lange dauerte.

Er war gerade dabei Hausarbeiten zu korrigieren, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er ob er nun wollte oder nicht, etwas Wichtigeres zu erledigen hatte, als Hausarbeiten zu korrigieren, die er erst nächste Woche zurückgeben müsste. Bedauerlicherweise war die Alternative dazu nicht besonders erfreulich für ihn. Mies gelaunt raffte er sich dennoch dazu auf ein weiteres Mal über seinen Schatten zu springen und machte sich auf in das Turmzimmer, in dem Sybill Trelawney sich ihre Zeit damit totschlug die unmöglichsten Prophezeiungen von sich zu geben, selbst wenn ihr niemand zuhörte.

Verärgert rief er sich die Begegnung mit einer lästigen Zweitklässerin in Erinnerung.

„Professor Snape, meine Schwester hat erzählt, dass sie und Professorin Trelawney heiraten werden, stimmt das?", fragte sie.

„Ich finde es äußerst ungezogen, dass sie sich erlauben mir Fragen über mein Privatleben stellen. Haben ihre Eltern ihnen keine Manieren beigebracht? 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Schlimm genug, dass er sich öfter mit Sybill Trelawney traf und mit ihr ausging, da musste doch nicht gleich die ganze Schule darüber sprechen. In Gedanken verloren schlenderte er durch die Korridore, in einem Anflug von purer Selbstverleugnung entschloss er sich einen Blumenstrauß zu zaubern. In einem Anflug von Stolz ließ er ihn wieder verschwinden. Schließlich ließ er ihn wieder erscheinen, vielleicht würde Trelawney dann wenigstens eine Minute weniger über ihre unmöglichen Prophezeiungen sprechen und eine Vase für den Strauß suchen müssen, in diesem Chaos könnte das immerhin etwas dauern. Das wiederum erinnerte Snape daran, was er vorhatte: Sybill Trelawney zu heiraten war wohl die dümmste Idee, die ihm in seinem gesamten Leben gekommen war. Vielleicht hatte er sich deshalb bisher noch nicht bemüht das Thema anzusprechen. Möglicherweise hoffte er immer noch das dumme Gesetz würde noch ehe er heiraten müsste abgeschafft werden.

„HEUREKA!", riss ihn eine weibliche Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

Er war gerade vor der Falltür zu Trelawneys Turmzimmer angekommen, als Luna Lovegood beinahe mit ihm zusammenstieß.

„Sie hat doch tatsächlich prophezeit, dass sie heute noch auf einen Tee zu ihr kommen würden und Blumen bringen würden.", schüttelte Luna erfreut den Kopf.

Daraufhin ließ Snape den Blumenstrauß wieder verschwinden.

„Und was genau machen sie hier, Ms Lovegood?", fragte er gequält.

„Ich habe mit Professorin Trelawney Tee getrunken, um das Lesen aus Teeblättern zu perfektionieren.", erklärte Luna.

„Und sie hat das alles aus Teeblättern gelesen?", meinte Snape ungläubig.

„Oh nein, sie meinte sie spürt düstere Schwingungen die sich aus dem Keller nähern.", erklärte Luna kichernd.

„Was natürlich alles bedeuten könnte.", schnaufte er.

„Wissen sie, ich glaube nicht, dass sie und Professorin Trelawney gut zusammenpassen."

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich sie nach ihrer Meinung gefragt habe, Ms Lovegood."

„Wissen sie, ich glaube das sollten sie tun."

„Ich denke nicht.", meinte er genervt, „Wenn sie dann so freundlich wären.", wollte er sich an ihr vorbeidrängen.

„Da Professorin Trelawney sie in der Kristallkugel als dunkle Wolke beschrieben hat, die ihr inneres Auge trübt, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass diese Geschichte Zukunft hat.", meinte Luna direkt.

„Das will ich auch hoffen. Zukunft? Das wäre ja noch schöner.", murmelte er vor sich hin, „Und wie steht es mit ihrem Privatleben Ms Lovegood?"

Er grinste finster und war sich sicher, sie so zu treffen. Bestimmt hatte das Mädchen noch niemanden gefunden der gewillt war auch nur eine Minute mit ihr zu verbringen.

In dem Moment kam eine Gestalt die Stiege hoch.

„Luna?", fragte Zacharias, „Bist du fertig?"

Snape wandte sich verwundert um, ihm war nicht klar, dass Zacharias Smith das Mädchen kannte.

„Oh, Professor Snape. Auf dem Weg zu unserer Wahrsagelehrerin, nehme ich an?"

„Das ist wohl noch kein Verbrechen.", meinte Snape zornig.

„Ich bin gerade noch dabei ein nettes Gespräch mit Professor Snape zu führen, aber er hat sicher nichts dagegen, wenn du dich daran beteiligst.", flötete Luna in üblich verträumter Manier.

„Ich wollte gerade gehen.", meinte Snape.

„Ehrlich gesagt halte ich das für keine gute Idee. Sehen sie, sie und Professorin Trelawney ergeben kein wirklich harmonisches Paar. Sie sind ein sehr rationaler, bodenständiger Mensch."

„Und Professorin Trelawney schwebt über den Wolken.", fügte Zacharias hinzu und verdrehte die Augen.

„Sie verlässt sich auf ihre Intuition und Emotionen. Ihnen beiden fehlt definitiv die gemeinsame Basis.", meinte Luna.

„Die Chemie stimmt nicht, Professor, da muss ich Luna recht geben. Sie nehmen die Frau doch noch nicht einmal ernst.", erklärte Zacharias bestimmt.

„Und wer sind sie, dass sie solche Behauptungen aufstellen? Mr Lovegood?", belächelte er die beiden.

„Ja.", meinte Zacharias selbst überrascht, „Allerdings."

„Das hält doch die Welt nicht aus.", murmelte Snape und griff sich auf die Stirn, um zu überprüfen, ob er Fieber hatte oder dem Delirium nahe war.

„Ich denke wir sollten jetzt gehen.", meinte Zacharias noch ehe Snape einen gemeinen Kommentar über Luna zum Besten geben konnte.

„Schönen Abend, Professor, und vergessen sie nicht auf die Blumen. Jemanden den wesen heiratet, sollte wesen doch eine Freude machen.", strahlte ihn Luna fröhlich an.

Als Luna und Zacharias außer Hörweite waren hielt er sie zurück.

„Wir haben zwar nur noch ein paar Minuten bis zum Training, aber würdest du mich bitte einweihen, weshalb genau wir versuchen zu verhindern, dass Snape und Trelawney sich verloben?", wollte er wissen.

„Ganz einfach, weil Snape Hermine heiraten muss.", meinte Luna als würde das ohnehin auf der Hand liegen.

„Das ist die verrückteste Idee die ich je gehört habe. Ich glaube nicht, dass das im Interesse der beiden ist.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Oh, Harry und Ginny sind der gleichen Ansicht. Hermine muss schließlich in Hogwarts bleiben.", flötete Luna und schritt fröhlich weiter, „Aber wir müssen uns nicht länger bemühen, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden sich wirklich verloben."

Snape verbrachte ein paar Minuten damit über den Blumenstrauß nachzudenken. Er kam zum Schluss, dass es ein Fehler war ihn überhaupt jemals herbeizuhexen.

Ohne Blumenstrauß erklomm er die Leiter und war sofort benebelt von den Düften, die sich in dem Turmzimmer ausbreiteten.

„Severus.", freute sich Trelawney, „Ich wusste, dass sie mich heute besuchen würden. Nehmen sie Platz. Wie ich sehe, haben sie Luna getroffen."

Sybill servierte unverzüglich Tee.

„Damiana, mit ein wenig Yohimbe. Ein äußerst anregender Tee.", flötete sie.

Snape spuckte erschrocken den Schluck aus, den er gerade nehmen wollte. Er hatte jetzt wirklich kein Interesse an einem sexuell anregenden Tee.

„Sie mögen Yohimbe nicht? Ich habe auch Pfefferminz.", schüttelte sie leicht verärgert den Kopf und holte eine andere Teekanne.

„Eher die Wirkung.", murmelte er unhörbar, „In dieser Situation."

„Bitte?", fragte sie weil sie ihn nicht verstanden hatte.

„Nicht von Bedeutung.", tat er die Frage ab.

Trelawney begann genervt mit dem Fuss zu wippen. Offenbar war ihr die peinliche Stille die sich breit gemacht hatte ausgesprochen unangenehm.

„Ich könnte ihnen die Karten legen, ja?", schlug sie schließlich begeistert vor.

„Ms Lovegood hat ihre seherischen Fähigkeiten heute bestimmt schon genug beansprucht.", versuchte er sie daran zu hindern.

„Traumdeutung?"

„Ich habe seit Jahren keinen Traum mehr gehabt, dessen Inhalt ich jemand zumuten würde.", schauderte er beim Gedanken an die Albträume die ihn schon seit seiner Zeit als Todesser verfolgten.

„Ich kann ihnen später aus den Teeblättern lesen.", versuchte sie es ein weiteres Mal.

„Danke, nein."

„Dann hole ich schnell mal meine Kristallkugel.", meinte sie diesmal sehr bestimmt.

„Ach, machen sie sich nicht die Mühe.", versuchte Snape sie daran zu hindern.

„Wenn die Künste der Weissagung sie offenbar wenig interessieren und sie immer so abschätzig davon sprechen, frage ich mich, weshalb sie in letzter Zeit so oft meine Gesellschaft suchen?", meinte sie eingeschnappt, nichts konnte sie weniger Leiden als wenn jemand Weissagen belächelte oder ihre Fähigkeiten als Seherin in Frage gestellt wurden.

„Ich dachte es wäre nett mit einer alten Kollegin auch einmal über Dinge abseits des Unterrichts zu sprechen.", versuchte er die Situation zu retten.

Wenig überzeugt setzte sich Trelawney wieder und gab die Suche nach der Kristallkugel auf. Sie sah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an. Damit hatte er verloren, das wusste er.

„Sie haben doch bestimmt vielfältige Interessen.", versuchte Snape unbeholfen sein Glück und bereute es gleich wieder.

Es endete wie die letzten paar Male, Trelawney legte ihm zuerst die Karten, las dann aus seinem Teesatz und fand letztendlich auch noch die Kristallkugel.

Die Frau hatte keine anderen Interessen, als das was sie ihre Kunst bezeichnete, sie verließ auch nie ihr Turmzimmer (außer es ließ sich nicht vermeiden) und immer wenn Snape irgendetwas erzählte begann sie nach einer Weile zu gähnen und döste teilweise sogar ein, nur um aufzuschrecken und schreckliche Prophezeiungen über Schüler oder Schülerinnen zu machen, denen Snape ihrer Meinung nach das Leben schwer machte.

Manchmal – er wusste allerdings nicht ob er sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht – erzählte ihm Trelawney außerdem von den Sorgen der Menschen die sie im Laufe der Zeit besuchten und um ihre Hilfe baten. Snape war sich nicht sicher was er mehr hasste: Klatsch und Tratsch oder Weissagungen.

„Heute war Lavender Brown bei mir. Sie hat das innere Auge, das kann ich ihnen sagen. Sie kommt oft zu mir, seit Parvati Patil ihr Leben verloren hat. Was für ein Verlust, das Mädchen war auch so begabt. Merlin hab' sie selig. Ich habe schon befürchtet Lavenders inneres Auge könnte sich nach diesem schrecklichen Verlust auf immer verschließen.", erzählte sie und ihr kamen die Tränen.

Er schwieg, da er die letzten paar Male festgestellt hatte, dass Trelawney nur noch heftiger zu heulen begann, falls er versucht ihr gut zuzureden. Natürlich war ihre Trauer verständlich, denn soweit Snape mittlerweile wusste, hatten Lavender und Parvati früher immer ihre freien Nachmittage mit Trelawney verbracht.

Wenn Snape es sich genau überlegte, wusste er – dank Trelawney - mittlerweile mehr über das Leben anderer Menschen, als er jemals wissen wollte.

„Auf jeden Fall wollte sie von mir wissen, wie denn ihre Zukunft mit Seamus Finnigan aussehen wird. Rosig, kann ich ihnen sagen, ein wirklich schönes Paar. Ihre Hochzeit wird in jedem Unterhaltungsdenkanarium in England ausgestrahlt.", freute sie sich offenbar, „Nicht, dass ich dieses Gesetz verstehen oder gutheißen würde, aber es ist doch eine große Sache diese Ausstrahlung."

Snape seufzte, er hielt nicht viel von Unterhaltsdenkanarien. Er mochte die Idee vervielfältigter Gedanken, die in bestimmte, dafür vorgesehene, Denkanarien gezaubert wurden, damit die breite Masse daran teilhaben konnte nicht besonders. „Interessant.", meinte er und gab sich keine Mühe seinen Zynismus zu verbergen.

Möglicherweise gab er sich wirklich nicht genug Mühe, aber es war einfach immer dasselbe, kaum hatte er dieses Zimmer betreten, war er sich sicher, dass er diese Frau nicht heiraten konnte. Diese Überzeugung umfasste auch Scheinehen.

„Wissen sie früher waren Lavender und Ronald Weasley – Merlin hab ihn selig - ein Paar. Ich habe ihr immer abgeraten, weil dieser Junge doch wirklich kein Talent hatte. Aber Hermine Granger, die noch viel unbegabter war als er, hat ihn ihr schließlich abspenstig gemacht. Also dieses Mädchen kann ich ihnen sagen, schrecklich, hat nie viel von meinem Unterricht gehalten. Ich denke Minerva McGonagall hatte da zuviel Einfluss auf sie, die hält auch nicht viel von meinem Fach. Und wissen sie was Lavender mir jetzt erzählt hat, das Mädchen hat noch keinen Mann gefunden, nicht seit dem heldenhaften Tod von Mr Weasley. Wissen sie, ich habe das schon gesehen, ja. Vor ein paar Tagen haben Lavender und ich schon einmal für alle Schüler und Schülerinnen in die Kristallkugel gesehen. Da wusste ich gleich, was für ein Schicksal ihr bevorsteht.", plauderte sie darauf los.

Snape hob die Augenbrauen.

„Dunkle Wolken ziehen über sie. Ich habe es ganz klar gesehen. Lavender meinte schon, dass Ms Granger befürchtet Hogwarts verlassen zu müssen. Aber dunkle Wolken, Severus, das ist kein gutes Zeichen. Ich wollte gar nicht näher hinsehen, weil ich befürchtete, sie in Askaban zu sehen, wissen sie?", sprach sie besorgt weiter.

„Dunkle Wolken können doch alles bedeuten, vielleicht haben sie zu lange in die Kugel gestarrt und litten unter einer Sehstörung.", meinte er genervt und verdrehte die Augen.

„Das ist nicht komisch.", schüttelte sie den Kopf und nahm die Kristallkugel in die Hände, um sie mit ihrem Umhang von Staub zu reinigen.

Dann legte sie ihm ein weiteres Mal die Karten.

„Oh, ihre gegenwärtige Situation ist der Mond, das deutet auf eine Täuschung hin.", bekam er am Rande mit und bemühte sich nicht einzuschlafen.

„Vorher hat mich gerade Luna Lovegood besucht. Ein wunderbares Mädchen, kann ich ihnen sagen. Ihr Vater ist Herausgeber des Klitterers wie sie vielleicht wissen, eine hervorragende Zeitung, ich habe ihn schon seit Jahren abonniert. Viel weniger verlogen als der Tagesprophet. Sie hat mir aus dem Teesatz gelesen."

Snape fragte sich ernsthaft ob die Erzählungen von Trelawney irgendwo hin führen sollten, oder sie einfach nur spontane Erinnerungen wiedergab.

„Sie riet mir von spontanen Verlobungen oder baldigen Hochzeiten ab. Aber das wusste ich schon, als ich heute mein Horoskop erstellt habe, die Sternkonstellationen raten mir momentan generell von engeren Beziehungen ab."

Snape wurde kurz aufmerksam. Er war sich sicher, dass Luna Lovegood nichts von alledem gesehen hatte, sondern ihre Lehrerin nur Glauben gemacht hatte, dass dies die korrekte Deutung wäre. Sie wusste natürlich, dass Trelawney den Zeichen allerhöchste Bedeutung beimessen würde.

„Sybill, es ist schon spät, wissen sie. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Aber es war wieder einmal…", er stockte, „Ein sehr aufschlussreicher Abend."

„Achten sie auf das Porträt im zweiten Stock.", rief sie ihm zum Abschied hinterher.

Snape hatte keinerlei Lust die Ratschläge von Sybill Trelawney zu befolgen, zunächst wollte er Luna Lovegood finden und sie zur Rede stellen.

Im zweiten Stock hielt er dennoch noch einem Porträt Ausschau, mit der insgeheimen Hoffnung er könnte wieder eine Prophezeiung von Trelawney als Schwindel entlarven.

Er fand kein Porträt, nur ein verlassenes Bild. Ein paar Ritter aus einem anderen Bild bestätigten ihm, dass das Bild normalerweise ein Porträt wäre, weigerten sich aber Auskunft darüber zu geben. Snape schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gehen, als er plötzlich Stimmen vernahm. Luna Lovegood und Zacharias Smith spazierten geradewegs auf ihn zu. Das war natürlich höchst erfreulich.

„Ms Lovegood!", rief er sie.

„Haben sie sich an meinen Rat gehalten?", fragte sie verträumt.

„Wie kommen sie eigentlich dazu Professorin Trelawney einzureden, sie sollte sich weder verloben, noch heiraten?", meinte er zornig.

Luna starrte ihn unverwandt an und riss ihre großen Augen so weit auf, dass Snape meinte es könnte nicht mehr natürlich sein.

„Sie haben ihr aus dem Teesatz gelesen.", half er ihrem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge.

„Deshalb. Ich habe aus dem Teesatz gelesen.", meinte sie wie selbstverständlich.

„Ach, ich denke sie haben ihr etwas vorgemacht, da sie anschließend auch noch versuchten mir diese Verlobung auszureden. Deshalb wollte ich von ihnen wissen, was genau sie im Schilde führen!", meinte Snape wütend.

„Ich kann ihnen nicht ganz folgen.", mischte sich Zacharias in das Gespräch ein.

„Nun, Ms Lovegood hat es wohl darauf angelegt zu verhindern, dass ich mich mit Professorin Trelawney verlobe.", sagte er genervt, da er es doch gerade sehr verständlich erklärt hatte.

„Und was genau bringt sie auf diese Idee?", meinte Zacharias verwundert.

„Das habe ich gerade erklärt, Mr Smith. Außerdem ist das eine Sache zwischen mir und Ms Lovegood."

„Sie hat aus TEEBLÄTTERN gelesen und ihnen dann aufgrund dessen ebenso wie Professorin Trelawney aufgrund dieser Deutung abgeraten, nehme ich an.", schüttelte Zacharias den Kopf.

Snape überlegte für einen Augenblick, ob er mit den beiden zur Direktorin gehen sollte, doch dann stellte er sich die Szene vor und hörte Minerva vor sich: „Sie schleppen die beiden um diese Uhrzeit zu mir, weil Ms Lovegood aus Teeblättern gelesen hat?"

Snape sah die beiden abwechselnd an und meinte dann:

„Gut, aber ich werde sie im Auge behalten, Ms Lovegood."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

„Um seinetwillen, er darf Trelawney auf keinen Fall heiraten.", meinte Zacharias kopfschüttelnd, „Er ist nicht wirklich auf der Höhe. Vielleicht liegt das an den Dämpfen in diesem Turmzimmer."

„Eigentlich hat er doch recht.", flötete Luna, „Obwohl Trelawneys Teesatz tatsächlich von einer Hochzeit abriet."


	21. Kontrollorgane in Hogwarts

**Kontrollorgane in Hogwarts**

Ein Treffen war vorerst nicht denkbar. Nun, da bekannt war, dass Kontrollorgane des Ministeriums Hogwarts besuchen würden, war es nur eine unnötige Gefahr. Die AG für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit verbreitete unterdessen weiterhin immer die neuesten Informationen. Hermine hoffte inständig, dass sie Steve noch treffen könnte, ehe die Kontrollorgane in Hogwarts eintreffen würden.

Erneut, hatte Minerva McGonagall Harry und Hermine zu sich kommen lassen.

„Ich denke sie wissen, weshalb ich sie gebeten habe, mich zu treffen.", begann Minerva McGonagall.

„Die Kontrollorgane.", meinte Harry.

„Sie werden in zwei oder drei Tagen hier eintreffen. Ich habe gehört, dass Dumbledors Armee dem Tagespropheten eine ähnliche Meldung zukommen hat lassen wie der Orden des Phönix. ‚Nach Ende des Krieges hat sich Dumbledors Armee aufgelöst, weshalb keine Stellungnahme möglich ist.'", zitierte McGonagall den Tagespropheten.

„Wir haben ihr Kurzinterview gelesen.", meinte Hermine.

„Ja, ich habe nur bekannt gegeben, dass ich keine Informationen über 2WLF besitze und bezweifle, dass sich die Organisation in Hogwarts befinden könnte.", fasste sie zusammen.

„Haben sie irgendwelche Anweisungen, die Kontrollorgane betreffend?", fragte Hermine.

„Versuchen sie, die Schüler und Schülerinnen auf ihre Ankunft vorzubereiten und versuchen sie zu verhindern, dass jemand sich unnötigerweise in Gefahr begibt.", bat sie inständig.

„Sie haben im Interview erwähnt, dass sie sich für einen fairen Prozess aussprechen, und bezweifeln, dass ihre Schüler und Schülerinnen gegen das Gesetz verstoßen wollten.", meinte Hermine.

„In der Tat. Ich versuche mein Bestes, um Ms Bullstrode, Mr Goyle und Mr Crabbe aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu befreien. Sie werden verstehen, dass dies das einzige ist, das in meiner Macht steht, zumindest offiziell."

Harry und Hermine nickten.

„Eine Elternorganisation hat eine Demonstration in der Winkelstraße abgehalten. Haben sie davon gehört?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich befürchte, der Tagesprophet wird nicht darüber berichten."

„Vielleicht der Klitterer.", murmelte Harry.

McGonagall nickte: „Das vermute ich ebenfalls."

Damit beendeten sie die kurze Zusammenkunft.

Mit Harrys Unsichtbarkeitsumhang war es Hermine möglich sich am folgenden Abend aus Hogwarts davonzustehlen. Sie wartete in Hogsmeade auf Steve. Bedauerlicherweise wusste sie nicht recht, wo sie auf ihn warten sollte, weshalb sie vorerst so vermummt wie möglich durch die Straßen schlich.

Es war bereits halb acht und Hermine begann zu zweifeln, dass Steve noch auftauchen würde, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Hermine?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme.

„Steve?", erwiderte sie.

„Wir gehen um die Ecke, dann kommst du zu mir unter den Tarnumhang.", erklärte er.

In einer dunklen Seitenstraße schlüpfte sie unter seinen Umhang.

„So ist es sicherer, ich darf hier nicht gesehen werden.", erklärte er, „Das Ministerium hat den Verdacht, dass der Widerstand von Hogwarts ausgeht."

Er legte einen Schallschutzzauber um sie.

„Wir können nicht sicher sein, dass unsere Schallschutzzauber nicht durchbrochen werden.", meinte er dann nachdenklich.

„Fiona hat erst spät geantwortet und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Code ganz verstanden habe."

„Die Stelle mit der Verlobung basiert auf einer wahren Begebenheit. Fiona und Seth, mein bester Freund, verloben sich erst in Kürze. Ich und Fionas Halbschwester Sarah haben uns bereits verlobt. Ein wenig wahrer Inhalt kann uns helfen, dass niemand erkennt, dass es sich um einen Code handelt.", erklärte er.

„Habt ihr die Flugblätter im Ministerium verteilt?", fragte sie.

„Wir haben ihnen nur die Türen geöffnet, wir nahmen an, sie sind von euch.", wunderte sich Steve.

„Ich weiß nichts davon.", meinte Hermine und beschloss sämtliche Mutmaßungen für sich zu behalten.

„Ich nehme an, du weißt, dass die drei von Hogwarts ohne Zweifel verurteilt werden.", erklärte Steve.

„Ich hoffte es wäre nicht so.", seufzte sie.

Er gab ihr einen Zettel.

„Präg dir diese Zauberformeln und Passwörter gut ein und vernichte die Aufzeichnungen.", meinte er dann.

„Was ist das?"

„Damit ist es möglich Askaban zu betreten und die Zellen der drei Gefangenen zu öffnen.", erklärte er.

„Woher weiß ich, dass ich dir trauen kann."

„Es geht mir sehr ähnlich. Aber ich weiß, dass du ein Mitglied von Dumbledors Armee warst und gegen Voldemort gekämpft hast. Das macht es mir einfacher dir zu vertrauen."

„Und in mir erweckt diese Tatsache größeres Misstrauen."

„Es ist deine Sache, was du mit den Codes anstellst.", meinte er, „Aber du musst wissen, dass es für mich und meine Lieben große Gefahr bedeutet, mich überhaupt mit dir zu treffen. Deine Vorsicht ist allerdings begründet, immerhin haben wir uns über Wizlove kennengelernt. Ich nehme an, du kennst die Ergänzung von Erlass 35."

Hermine nickte.

„Sie schicken morgen Kontrollorgane nach Hogwarts. Sie werden abgesehen davon Flüche verhängen, die dazu dienen das Schloss abzuhören."

Er gab ihr einen weiteren Zettel.

„Hier sind die Stellen gekennzeichnet, an denen die Flüche wirksam sind, sowie Gegenflüche. Es ist aber nicht auszuschließen, dass sie ihren Plan spontan ändern.", erklärte er.

Hermine hätte zu gerne gewusst, woher Steve seine Informationen bezog, aber sie wusste, dass sie keine Antwort auf eine Frage darauf bekommen würde. Die Menge an Informationen die er hatte, machte sie allerdings wieder etwas misstrauischer.

„Sie sind davon überzeugt, dass Dumbledors Armee noch existiert und mit den Vorfällen in Verbindung steht. Deshalb haben sie versucht eine öffentliche Stellungnahme zu bekommen. Sie glaubten damit auch Kritiker und Kritikerinnen des Gesetzes zu besänftigen. Die kurze Antwort von Harry Potter hat sie misstrauisch gemacht. Sie wissen schließlich was ihr im Krieg geleistet habt."

„Harry hat nicht gelogen.", meinte Hermine, „Dumbledors Armee hat sich mit Kriegsende aufgelöst."

Hermine wusste, dass es nicht gerade fair war, den Menschen zu belügen, der ihr wertvolle Informationen zuspielte, aber es war vorläufig sicherer.

„Ihr solltet euch außerdem rechtzeitig über eure Rechte informieren, für den Fall, dass es zu Befragungen kommt.", meinte Steve ernst.

Hermine nickte.

„Wir bleiben in Kontakt?", fragte Steve.

„Bis auf weiteres, ja. Danke.", meinte Hermine und sie nickten sich zum Abschied zu.

Hermine schlüpfte unter den Tarnumhang von Harry und prägte sich die Codes ein. Anstatt den Zettel zu vernichten behexte sie ihn vorläufig so, dass nur sie ihn wieder entziffern konnte. Ihr Gedächtnis war gut, aber sie wollte im Notfall wissen, dass zumindest eine zweite Person die Codes kannte.

Zurück im Schloss nahm sie den Umhang nicht sofort ab. Sie schloss die Eingangstür hinter sich und ging auf die Stiegen zu. Plötzlich spürte sie zwei Hände die sie an den Schultern zurückhielten.

„Wenn das nicht Mr Potter ist.", höhnte Snape und zog den Umhang von ihr.

Sein Grinsen wurde nur noch hämischer.

„Welch eine Überraschung! Ms Granger treibt sich also mit dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang ihres Freundes Potter außerhalb des Schlosses herum. Zu dieser Zeit."

„Es ist noch nicht sehr spät.", meinte sie plump.

„Aber ich bezweifle, dass Professorin Lupin ihnen eine Genehmigung ausgestellt hat.", meinte er mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was wollten sie überhaupt da draußen? Waren sie etwa in Hogsmeade?", bohrte er nach.

„Das geht sie gar nichts an.", meinte Hermine zornig.

„Als ihr Lehrer, geht es mich sehr wohl etwas an, wenn sie sich unerlaubt um diese Zeit außerhalb von Hogwarts aufhalten.", sagte er kühl.

Hermine wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, als Tonks die Stiege heruntergeeilt kam und beinahe stolperte.

„Danke, dass du die Besorgungen für mich erledigt hast, Hermine.", meinte sie fröhlich, offenbar hatte sie das Gespräch belauscht.

„Also haben sie Ms Granger erlaubt das Schloss zu verlassen.", meinte Snape ungläubig.

„Natürlich.", entgegnete Tonks.

„Weshalb trug sie dann einen Tarnumhang?", schüttelte Snape den Kopf, im Glauben er hätte damit gewonnen.

„Damit sie keine Probleme mit anderen Professoren und Professorinnen bekommt, nur weil ich in meinem Choas kein Formular finden konnte, das bestätigen würde, dass Hermine meine Einwilligung hat, Hogsmeade aufzusuchen.", meinte Tonks unverzüglich.

„Dafür gibt es keine Formulare. Eine einfache Notiz ist ausreichend.", meinte Snape genervt.

„Oh! Wenn ich das gewusst hätte.", zuckte Tonks nur mit den Schultern, nahm Snape den Tarnumhang ab und packte Hermine an der Hand um sie schnell mit sich in Richtung Gryffindor Turm zu ziehen.

„Es war äußerst unvernünftig von unserer Direktorin sie als Professorin einzustellen.", rief Snape ihr aufgebracht hinterher, „Sie sollten ihre Aufgaben nicht zugunsten von Schülerinnen die sie bevorzugen vernachlässigen."

Weder Tonks noch Hermine wandten sich um.

„Du willst bestimmt ein Erklärung.", murmelte Hermine.

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht gerade das was wesen eine Autoritätsperson nennt, und ich habe nicht vor etwas daran zu ändern.", meinte sie schulterzuckend.

„Danke, Tonks.", atmete Hermine auf.

„Keine Ursache. Irgendjemand muss diesem aufgeblasenen Wichtigtuer doch Kontra geben. Ich habe noch nie verstanden, wieso Minerva so übertrieben streng und förmlich ist.", murmelte sie und brachte Hermine zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Ehe die Kontrollorgane des Ministeriums zum Mittagessen erschienen, war es Dumbledors Armee gelungen die Informationen in Form einer Variante von „Stille Post" weiterzugeben. Jeder und jede teilte jeweils einer Person die Neuigkeiten mit.

Vor dem Mittagessen stellte McGonagall den Schülern und Schülerinnen die Kontrollorgane vor.

„Die beiden Gruppen des Ministeriums, die bis morgen Abend hier anwesend sein werden unterstehen Mr Hank Jones und Mrs Francis Hopper. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie alle zur Kooperation bereit sind und den gesandten Kontrollorganen bestätigen werden, dass der Verdacht, es könne hier in Hogwarts eine Gruppe existieren, die gegen das Ministerium arbeitet, unbegründet ist.", meinte sie.

Beiden unterstanden jeweils zwei Mitarbeiter und Mitarbeiterinnen, die McGonagall nicht weiter vorstellte. Bedauerlicherweise war darunter ein bekanntes Gesicht: Dolores Umbridge.

Hermine musterte Hopper und Jones. Hopper war eine sehr schlanke und groß gewachsene Frau. Sie war sehr muskulös und hatte sehr kurze blonde Haare. Jones war ein dunkelhäutiger, eher kleiner und kräftiger Mann, der bereits einige graue Haare hatte und offenbar bald eine Halbglatze bekommen würde. Beide ließen ihre misstrauischen Blicke durch den Saal wandern.

Harrys Augen waren offenbar auf Umbridge fixiert.

„Die Frau hasst doch Halbblüter und Halbwesen.", schüttelte er den Kopf und ballte die Hand zusammen, auf der sich immer noch Narben, der Strafarbeit abzeichneten, die sie Harry in seinem 5.Schuljahr wieder und wieder auferlegt hatte.

„Trotzdem, wenn du mich fragst, war es gar nicht anders zu erwarten.", stellte Hermine bitter fest.

Vor dem Mittagessen flüsterte Padma Patil ihr im Vorbeigehen etwas zu.

„Sie besuchen die gesamten AGs, Clubs und Mannschaften. Angeblich eine Idee von Umbridge."

Wie konnte es auch anders sein, dachte Hermine und gab die Nachricht am Gryffindor Tisch weiter.

„Sie waren ernsthaft bei unserem Quidditchtraining und haben sämtliche Mannschaftsmitglieder darüber ausgefragt ob ich ihnen irgendwelche andere Inhalte zu vermitteln versuche, die nichts mit dem Training zu tun haben.", schüttelte Harry beim Abendessen den Kopf.

Die Kontrollorgane hatten auf einem Tisch – der zusätzlich untergebracht wurde – neben den Lehrertischen Platz genommen. Da es gefährlich war, hatten sie beschlossen nicht über DA zu sprechen und so zu tun, als wäre die Gruppe tatsächlich nicht existent.

„Dafür haben sie die ‚AG Muggelfotographie, eine Gegenüberstellung' in hohen Tönen gelobt.", erklärte Colin, „Sie finden wir leisten einen wichtigen Beitrag, um die Kulturen miteinander vertraut zu machen und so gegenseitigen Respekt zu fördern."

„Seamus und ich haben uns heute lange und ausführlich mit ihnen unterhalten. Sie haben auch die Eheberatungsgruppe als ausgesprochen gute Einrichtung empfunden.", erklärte Lavender.

„Lisa hat mir erzählt, dass sie auch die Gruppe ‚Hexen im Mittelalter' gelobt haben. Weil sie dadurch kritisch die Konflikte zwischen Muggel und Hexerei betrachten.", erklärte Neville.

Hermine war ausgesprochen erleichtert darüber, dass bisher alles gut gegangen war.

„Ich nehme an, sie werden auch uns als Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin noch befragen.", erklärte Harry, „Sie laufen die ganze Zeit herum und horchen verschiedene Schüler aus. McGonagall war wenig erfreut darüber, weil sie meint, dass das dem Schulklima schadet und die Schüler und Schülerinnen von ihrer Arbeit abhält."

„Ich bin gespannt ob sie Slytherin genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Nachdem die Organisation den Gerüchten zufolge von einer Gruppe reinblütiger Ex-Anhänger und Anhängerinnen Voldemorts gestartet wurde, wäre das nahe liegend.", überlegte Hermine.

„Unwahrscheinlich, sie haben Umbridge dabei.", war Harry überzeugt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie in Anbetracht der Situation ihre Einstellungen noch offen vertritt.", warf Hermine ein.


	22. Kreuzverhöre

**Kreuzverhöre**

Gegen Abend füllte sich der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zunehmend. Die Siebtklässler und Siebtklässerinnen hatten sich auf Dracos Wunsch hin zur Gänze versammelt und saßen abseits der anderen.

„Und was haltet ihr von dieser Überwachungsaktion?", fragte Draco in die Runde.

„Sie haben etwas gegen Reinblütige.", meinte Daphne bestimmt, „Sie haben ganz speziell Slytherins in den Gängen aufgehalten und mit Fragen belästigt."

„Und ehemalige Mitglieder von Dumbledors Armee.", fügte Theodor hinzu, „Ich schätze sie haben zwei Vermutungen: Entweder es handelt sich um DA oder um eine Organisation von Slytherins."

„Und ich sage, wir müssen uns das nicht gefallen lassen. Was wollen diese Schlammblüter und Halbblüterinnen eigentlich von uns? Sie sind doch nichts wert im Vergleich zu uns. Weil sie das wissen, wollen sie uns jetzt unterdrücken, unser Blut besudeln und unseren Einfluss schmälern.", hielt Draco seine Ansprache.

„Du solltest aufpassen was du sagst, solange wir Besuch haben.", wies ihn Theodor auf die Gefahr hin.

„Sie können uns doch nichts anhaben. Wir haben Recht auf freie Meinung.", erklärte Draco.

„Du weißt dass immer noch Strafen für alle drohen, die sich als Anhänger oder Anhängerinnen Voldemorts bekennen.", mahnte Theodor.

„Es geht doch nicht um diesen Möchtegernreinblüter, der sich als Halbblut erwiesen hat. Es geht um unsere Traditionen und unser reines Blut, um unsere Freiheit."

„Du musst noch etwas üben, wenn du Anhänger und Anhängerinnen um dich scharren willst.", machte sich Theodor über ihn lustig, „Das konnte dieser Möchtegernreinblüter, wie du ihn nennst, besser. Wohl gemerkt mit Hilfe der Unverzeihlichen Flüche, aber er hatte dir ein bisschen Voraus."

„Ich wusste doch, dass du ein Blutsverräter bist.", ärgerte sich Draco.

„Das sagst du mir andauernd, aber du ziehst keine Konsequenz daraus. Ich nehme an es liegt daran, dass dir niemand außer uns armen Irren hier zuhört und du nicht riskieren willst einen deiner wenigen Zuhörer zu verlieren.", belächelte er Draco.

„Dann geh, Nott."

„Jetzt wo ich schon soviel Informationen über deine ach so geheime, illegale Gruppierung habe. Nächster Fehler, Tommyboy…"

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt verfiel Daphne in schallendes, manisches Gelächter.

„Daphne!", mahnte Theodor.

„Tschuldigung, Theo, aber ich liebe es einfach, wenn du Voldemort Tommyboy nennst."

„Wobei wesen es auch als Verharmlosung bezeichnen könnte. Aber schön, dass ich dich amüsiert habe.", meinte er mit einem lauten Seufzen.

„Ich glaube wir frustrieren Theodor.", meinte Daphne mit einem verrückten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Pansy warf Draco den „Sie ist vollkommen wahnsinnig, tu doch was dagegen."- Blick zu, wie Draco ihn bei sich selbst nannte.

„War was du sagen wolltest von grundlegender Bedeutung.", meinte er genervt zu Theodor um das Gespräch wieder darauf zurückzulenken.

„Tommyboy."

Daphne lachte wieder schallend.

„Voldemort hätte niemanden gehen lassen, der oder die zuviel weiß."

„Soll ich dich umbringen Nott, oder wie stellst du dir das vor. Oder dein Gedächtnis behexen?"

„Es wäre ratsam. Oder du gibst endlich die dumme Idee auf diese Blutsfehde künstlich anzuheizen und versuchst wirklich für den Widerstand zu arbeiten. Obwohl ich befürchte es würde in einer Katastrophe enden, bestimmt würde der Widerstand mit deiner Hilfe auffliegen."

„Ich glaube Draco hat das wunderbar bewiesen, seit Voldemort ihn zu den Todessern geholt hat, ist es mit ihnen nur bergab gegangen. Ach ja, die gibt es ja gar nicht mehr.", murmelte Daphne wirr.

„Okay, Blaise, das reicht, was hat das Mädchen schon wieder genommen.", wurde Theodor wütend.

„Was weiß ich, du hast ihr doch den Flachmann weggenommen, jetzt braut sie sich dauernd komisches Zeug. Snape hätte sie fast erwischt, als sie etwas von ihm klauen wollte.", zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, soll ich ihr etwa den Flachmann wiedergeben? Kannst du nicht etwas mehr auf sie aufpassen?", wurde Theodor zornig.

„Naja, ich wollte sie ja abhalten, aber dann habe ich ein bisschen von dem Trank gekostet, und das ist echt nicht so übel.", meinte Blaise gleichgültig.

„Das haltet ja niemand aus mit euch.", meinte er verzweifelt, „Blaise, ich dachte du wärst annähernd vernünftig."

„Es war ein sexuell stimulierender Trank, da würdest du doch wohl nicht nein sagen."

„Du warst mir sympathischer, als du noch so übertrieben anspruchsvoll warst und dir keine Frau genügte.", seufzte er.

Blaise warf ihm den „Daphne wollte ich immer schon, aber sie wollte ja bis vor kurzem nicht." – Blick zu. Theodor schüttelte nur noch den Kopf.

„Hört mir eigentlich noch irgendjemand zu?", meinte Draco genervt.

Pansy sah ihn mit großen, bewundernden Augen an.

„Nein.", lachte Daphne und begann dann von bunten Lichtern zu erzählen, die quer durch den Raum schwebten.

„Willst du sie nicht in den Krankenflügel bringen?", schlug Theodor vor.

„Bist du verrückt, Madam Pomfrey kommt doch dahinter, dass Daphne was genommen hat.", schüttelte Blaise den Kopf.

„Möglicherweise wäre das gar nicht einmal so schlecht, nachdem du dich mittlerweile auch schon dazu hinreißen lässt irgendwelche Tränke zu nehmen."

Draco saß beleidigt auf der Couch und ließ sich von Pansy trösten.

„Es ist einfach eine Tragödie, nicht wahr.", meinte Theodor theatralisch.

„Musst du immer so entsetzlich pathetisch sein, Theodor.", verdrehte Pansy die Augen.

„Stattdessen könntest du mir eine Liste schreiben, worauf ich beim Gründen von illegalen Organisationen achten sollte."

Theodor grinste ihn breit an und verkniff es sich deutlicher auszuführen, dass das nicht gerade der beste Anfang dafür war.

„Ich bin weder Crabbe, noch Goyle. Ich erledige sicher nicht deine Schreibarbeit."

„Also Crabbe oder Goyle hätte ich nicht gerade Schreibarbeit aufgetragen.", überlegte Draco.

„Eigentlich gibt es nur einen wichtigen Aspekt, den du beherzigen solltest: Du musst einfach aufhören ein Angeber zu sein, dann würdest du nicht glorreich alles ausplaudern was du so treibst, das war immer schon eines deiner Probleme.", meinte Theodor schließlich bissig.

„Das nimmst du zurück!", schrie Draco und zog den Zauberstab.

Doch im selben Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum, Snape trat gefolgt von einer Gruppe der Kontrollorgane ein. Sie standen unter der Führung von Hopper. Schnell setzte sich Draco und steckte den Zauberstab weg.

„Darf ich sie alle um Ruhe und Aufmerksamkeit bitten!", begann Snape, „Die Kontrollgruppe von Mrs Hopper ist hier, um sie alle zu gewissen Vorkommnissen zu befragen. Ich hoffe sie beantworten all ihre Fragen angemessen."

Theodor konnte sich nur schwer ein Lächeln verkneifen, Snape hatte die faszinierende Angewohnheit immer ganz eindeutig zweideutige Anweisungen zu geben. Sehr gerissen.

In einer Ecke wurde ein Tisch bereitgestellt und Platz für die drei Ministeriumsangestellten geschaffen. Die Slytherins beobachten das Treiben misstrauisch.

„Glaubt ihr sie sind wegen Millicent, Vin und Greg hier?", fragte Pansy in Flüsterton.

„Was machen wir mit Daphne.", ignorierte Blaise ihre Bemerkung, während Theodor schnell ‚unter anderem' antwortete.

„Sie machen das sicher nicht in den anderen Häusern.", ärgerte sich Draco.

„Daphne, kannst du dich übergeben?", flüsterte Theodor.

„Was?", zischten alle gleichzeitig.

„Blaise steck ihr den Finger in den Hals wenn es sein muss, aber bring sie verdammt noch mal sofort raus hier!", meinte Theodor ernst.

„Ach, es wäre doch bestimmt unterhaltsam.", grinste Draco.

„Das ist jetzt nicht komisch.", wandte er sich an Draco und dann wieder an Blaise, „Jetzt mach schon."

Blaise sah ihn immer noch entgeistert an, während Theodor mit Blicken gestikulierte, dass er sich beeilen sollte.

„Schätzchen, das wird jetzt etwas unangenehm."

Daphne würgte und übergab sich, wobei Blaise eine gehörige Ladung abbekam.

„Toller Plan.", zischte er.

„Dann kannst du sie zumindest begleiten."

Snape lief wie bestellt zu ihnen, es konnte gar nicht besser laufen. Hopper folgte ihm.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte er mit finsterem Blick.

„Daphne hat sich übergeben, ihr war schon den ganzen Abend über schlecht, ich glaube sie ist krank.", stammelte Blaise.

„Worauf warten sie dann noch, bringen sie das Mädchen in den Krankenflügel.", befahl Snape.

Hopper warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Haben sie Einwände?", fragte er ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, „Sie kommen sofort wieder zurück, sobald Ms Greengrass im Krankenflügel ist, Mr Zabini!"

---

Es stellte sich heraus, dass nur die siebte Klasse befragt werden sollte, daraus schlossen sie, dass es um Informationen Millicent, Vin und Greg betreffend ging.

Kaum hatten Blaise und Daphne den Raum verlassen, wurde Pansy auch schon von Hopper zum Tisch geführt.

„Pansy Parkinson?", fragte Hopper mit einer strengen Stimme.

„Natürlich.", meinte sie irritiert und überfordert von der Situation.

„Sie sind die beste Freundin von Millicent Bullstrode?", fuhr sie in einer harten, emotionslosen Stimme fort.

„Ja.", meinte sie.

„Also wussten sie von ihrer geplanten Flucht?"

„Nein."

„Aber sie haben gerade behauptet ihre beste Freundin zu sein, dann wollen sie uns weiß machen, dass sie nichts davon wussten?", meinte ein Zauberer mittlern Alters herablassend, „Sie glauben doch nicht, dass sie uns etwas vormachen können."

„Also ich nehme an, sie hat mir nichts davon erzählt, weil sie das für besser hielt.", meint Pansy verärgert.

„Natürlich könnten sie uns einfach eine Lüge erzählen, nicht wahr Ms Parkinson.", meinte der Mann und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er ihr kein Wort glaubte.

„Aber sie hat mir nichts erzählt.", meinte Pansy verzweifelt.

„Vielleicht sagt sie die Wahrheit. Sehen sie sich doch an, wie verzweifelt das arme Mädchen ist.", meinte die zweite Frau.

Pansy atmete erleichtert auf.

„Nein, ich glaube ihr kein Wort. Sie ist ihre beste Freundin, schläft seit Jahren im gleichen Schlafsaal, diese Mädchen haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander."

„Hören sie, ich wußte wirklich nichts!", versicherte Pansy deren Nervenkostüm ziemlich dünn war.

Draco warf Theodor einen verstörten Blick zu.

„Was machen die da mit ihr?"

„Guter Bulle – Böser Bulle, vermute ich. So hat Su es zumindest genannt.", erklärte er Draco.

„Was bedeutet?"

„Der eine macht Pansy fertig, sieh nur hin, er behandelt sie herablassend und gibt ihr zu verstehen, dass er kein Wort glaubt. Die Frau versucht ihr gut zuzureden und sie zu trösten, damit sich Pansy verzweifelt bei ihr ausweint.", ging Theodor ins Detail.

„Was tun wir am besten?", fragte Draco weiter.

„Wir sollten eigentlich die Aussage verweigern.", erklärte Theodor.

„Bist du verrückt, die sperren uns nach Askaban.", warf Draco ein.

„Das können sie nicht, wir haben ein Recht auf Aussageverweigerung."

„Sag mal woher weißt du das alles?", schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

„Von Su natürlich.", verdrehte er die Augen.

„Also verweigern wir die Aussage?"

„Ja."

„Aber…"

„Merk dir eines, wenn du oder jemand anders aufgrund politischer Aktionen Stress bekommt und du verhört wirst, dann verweigere bedingungslos die Aussage."

„Wieso hast du Pansy nichts gesagt. Die machen sie jetzt fertig."

„Wann genau hätte ich das tun sollen? Es ging zu schnell verdammt, glaubst du ich bin sonderlich erfreut über diese Situation. Es ist für alle gefährlich."

Im selben Moment beobachteten sie, wie Hopper den „bösen Bullen" nach hinten zu ihnen beorderte und „Was ist da los?" brüllte.

Der Mann kam zu ihnen und setzte sich.

„Sie werden mich bestimmt gerne an ihren Gesprächen teilhaben lassen."

Als Theodor schwieg, ging Draco davon aus, dass er auch besser kein Gespräch begann.

„Sie kannten Mr Goyle und Mr Crabbe schon lange vor Hogwarts?", fragte er Mann und lehnte sich lässig zurück.

Draco schwieg.

„Sie kennen meine Sprache?", machte sich der Mann über ihn lustig.

Draco wollte aufgebracht etwas sagen, aber er verkniff es sich.

„Mr Nott, sehen sie nach wo Zabini bleibt!", rief Snape plötzlich.

Pansy war unterdessen den Tränen nahe.

„Mr Lester kann ziemlich unangenehm werden, Ms Parkinson.", meinte die Frau und gab ihr ein Taschentuch.

Theodor war bei der Tür des Gemeinschaftsraums, als Hopper sich einschaltete.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee.", meinte sie.

„Mr Zabini müsste längst zurück sein.", meinte Snape unbekümmert, „Mr Nott, sie haben mich gehört."

Theodor zögerte nicht länger. Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, rannte er hinauf zum Krankenflügel. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass Snape ihn nicht grundlos weggeschickt hatte, denn solange war Blaise nun auch wieder nicht weg.

„Ich weiß doch aber wirklich gar nichts.", schluchzte Pansy.

Für ein paar Augenblicke schwiegen die beiden und warteten offenbar auf Mr Lester.

„Haben sie meine Schülerin jetzt lange genug gequält?", fragte Snape finster.

„Wir führen nur eine ganz gewöhnliche Befragung durch, Professor Snape.", meinte Hopper kühl.

„Sie sind noch nicht verlobt, Ms Parkinson.", begann Lester.

„Was tut das zur Sache!", schluchzte sie verzweifelt.

„Nun, woher wissen wir, dass sie nicht auch ein Teil dieses Plans waren. Vielleicht wollten sie auch nach Polen."

„Aber, ich…"

„Sie mögen keine muggelgeborenen Hexen und Zauberer, nicht wahr?"

„Wieso…"

„Nur antworten, Ms Parkinson, keine Gegenfragen."

„Das machen sie doch nur, weil ich reinblütig bin.", schluchzte sie.

„Wir haben keine Vorurteile aufgrund ihres Blutstatus.", meinte Hopper sachlich.

„Sie und Draco Malfoy sind ein Paar, nicht wahr? Sie würden ihn gerne heiraten kann wesen wohl annehmen. In Polen vielleicht?", fuhr Lester fort.

„Professor!", flehte Pansy ihn an und wandte sich um.

„Ihr Professor ist nicht befugt einzuschreiten. Das werden sie verstehen."

„Aber ich nehme an Professor McGonagall könnte das.", drohte er.

Die drei nickten sich untereinander zu.

„Nun, das reicht dann Ms Parkinson.", meinte Hopper.

„Bestimmt finden sie noch einen geeigneten Mann. Schade nur, denn ich nehme an die Schule werden sie wohl nicht fortsetzen können. Ich nehme an sie werden sich sehr dafür schämen halbblütige Kinder zu gebären, nicht wahr? Eine Schande für ihren guten Namen, ein Verrat an ihrer Familie.", meinte Lester finster.

Pansy war knapp davor sich umzudrehen, als Snape sie wegzog.

„Kommen sie Ms Parkinson, die Befragung ist zuende."

„Nicht zu den anderen!", schrie Hopper aufgebracht, „Ms Logan wird mit ihr und später den anderen in einem separaten Raum warten."

Hopper warf ihm ein hämisches Grinsen zu, er konnte sich nicht in zwei Räumen gleichzeitig aufhalten.

„Kommen sie Ms Parkinson.", meinte er wieder und brachte sie in den Schlafraum der Jungen.

Sie begann bitterlich zu weinen, als sie den Raum betreten hatte.

„Reißen sie sich jetzt zusammen und schweigen sie!", meinte er und bewegte kurz den Zauberstab den er unter dem Umhang versteckt hielt.

Ein paar Sekunden später war auch schon die Ministeriumsbeamtin Ms Logan hinter ihnen. Pansy schluckte, sie konnte keinen Ton von sich geben.

„Ich nehme an sie ist bei ihnen gut aufgehoben.", meinte Snape kühl und kehrte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Mittlerweile war Blaise zurück und Theodor saß den verbliebenen Ministeriumsangestellten gegenüber.

„Ihr Name?", fragte Hopper.

„Theodor Nott."

„Also Mr Nott, wussten sie, was ihre Freunde Mr Goyle und Mr Crabbe planten?", fragte Lester weiter.

„Ich mache von meinem Recht auf Aussageverweigerung Gebrauch.", meinte er.

„Wir könnten sie auch vorübergehend in Gewahrsam nehmen!", meinte Lester, „Ich nehme an, das ist nicht in ihrem Interesse. Also erzählen sie uns einfach was sie wissen, es kann ihren Freunden in ihrer derzeitigen Situation nur helfen."

Lüge, dachte Theodor und lächelte nur überlegen.

„Ihr Vater war ein Todesser, richtig?", wurde Lester deutlicher.

„Ich verweigere die Aussage."

„Haben sie Informationen über 2WLF?"

„Ich verweigere die Aussage."

„Werden sie heute noch unsere Fragen beantworten, oder müssen wir deutlicher werden?"

„Ich verweigere die Aussage."

Die beiden sahen sich sichtlich verärgert an und machten sich Aufzeichnungen. Name, Meldeadresse, Geburtsdatum und Beruf rief er sich in Erinnerung und beschloss Su das nächste Mal zu fragen woher sie all ihr Wissen eigentlich bezog.

Theodor wurde aus dem Verhör entlassen.

„Mr Zabini, wo haben sie solange gesteckt?", fragte Snape schließlich zornig.

„Daphne wollte nicht alleine sein.", meinte Blaise.

„Madam Pomfrey ist doch dort!", schimpfte er, „10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin."

Theodor bekam das gerade noch mit, ehe in den Nebenraum ging. Snape zog offenbar eine Show ab.

Blaise wurde sogleich zur Befragung gerufen.

„Blaise Zabini?", fragte Hopper.

Er nickte.

„Seit wann kennen sie Mr Crabbe, Mr Goyle und Ms Bullstrode?"

„Ich verweigere die Aussage.", meinte er knapp auf alle folgenden Fragen.

Schließlich kam Draco zum Verhör.

„Draco Malfoy."

„Ja."

„Der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy."

„Ja."

„Mr Goyle und Mr Crabbe kennen sie schon seit ihrer Kindheit, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, natürlich.", meinte er und wurde sich dann erst klar darüber, dass die Befragung längst begonnen hatte.

„Haben sie in letzter Zeit mit ihren Freunden über Polen gesprochen?", fragte Hopper.

„Ich verweigere die Aussage.", sagte er recht unsicher.

„Also ja.", grinste Lester.

„Wussten sie, dass eine Flucht geplant war?", fragte Hopper weiter.

„Ich verweigere die Aussage.", meinte er und war noch verunsicherter durch die Bemerkung von Lester.

„Wieder ja.", höhnte er.

„Sind sie beteiligt an einer Organisation die sich selbst 2WLF nennt oder an irgendeiner vergleichbaren Organisation?"

„Ich verweigere die Aussage.", meinte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja, hab ich es mir doch gedacht.", meinte Lester mit einem finsteren Grinsen.

Draco sah ihn verstört an.

„Oder wollen sie uns vielleicht etwas dazu sagen?"

Draco überlegte, was sollte er jetzt tun, waren sie gerade dabei ihn zu überführen, und ihm einfach irgendwas anzuhängen. Hatte Theodor unrecht und sie konnten jede nicht beantwortete Frage als positive Antwort vermerken. Draco wurde unruhig.

„Mr Malfoy, das alles geschieht ganz in ihrem Sinne, wenn sie jetzt ein Geständnis liefern und uns alle Informationen geben die sie haben, versichere ich ihnen, dass sich das positiv auf ihre Lage auswirken wird."

„Ich verweigere die Aussage.", meinte Draco, er war doch nicht dumm, das musste einfach eine Falle sein dachte er sich, als er endlich über den Anflug von Panik hinweg war.

Logan ging im Schlafsaal der Jungen auf und ab. Sie kniete sich zu Pansy.

„Ms Parkinson. Quält sie etwas? Sie können mir gerne alles sagen, ich bin sicher, dass wir ihnen helfen können!", meinte sie tröstend.

Blaise und Theodor tauschten nervöse Blicke hinter dem Rücken von Logan aus. Sie waren erleichtert als Pansy nur heftig den Kopf schüttelte und stumm ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

Schließlich kam Draco zu ihnen. Logan wurde nach draußen gerufen.

„Pansy, alles wird gut.", meinte Draco und nahm sie in die Arme, „Diese…"

Theodor gestikulierte ihm weiterhin zu schweigen und er nickte.

Snape wartete darauf, dass die Ministeriumsgruppe ihre Unterlagen zusammenpackte.

„Sind sie dann fertig?", meinte er genervt.

„Einen Moment noch.", meinte Mr Lester und warf einen Blick auf das schwarze Brett der Slytherins.

„Suchen sie nach etwas Bestimmten?", fragte Snape kühl und machte keine Anstalten ihm helfen zu wollen.

Lester nahm unterdessen ein Blatt ab, faltete es und steckte es in die Tasche.

Wenig später kam Snape in das Jungenschlafzimmer und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Draco wollte etwas sagen, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und machte einige Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab.

„Dachte ich es doch.", schüttelte er den Kopf und richtete einen wortlosen Zauber in eine Ecke.

„Sie haben versucht den Raum abzuhören.", erklärte er verärgert, „Ich muss sagen, sie haben mich ausgesprochen überrascht. Aber in Merlins Namen, wenn sie alle offenbar bescheid wussten, was haben sie sich dabei gedacht Ms Parkinson nicht über ihre Rechte aufzuklären!"

„Es ging alles zu schnell!", meinte Theodor und senkte seinen Blick.

„Wegen Ms Greengrass nehme ich an.", meinte er bitter.

„Sie trifft keine Schuld.", schüttelte Theodor den Kopf.

„Ms Parkinson, machen sie sich keine Sorgen, sie haben ihnen in ihrer Verzweiflung ohnehin nichts geliefert, ich bezweifle, dass sie ihnen oder den anderen aus irgendeiner Aussage einen Strick drehen können."

Pansy begann wild zu gestikulieren und deutete auf ihren Hals.

„Verzeihen sie, dass ich noch nicht daran gedacht habe.", meinte er und richtete den Zauberstab auf sie.

„Kann ich wieder sprechen? Ja…", sie atmete erleichtert auf.

„Da sie nicht wussten, dass sie besser nichts sagen sollten, hielt ich es für angebracht.", erklärte Snape knapp.

„Machen sie das in allen Häusern?", fragte Draco aufgebracht.

„Ich befürchte ja.", meinte Snape, „Aber jetzt gehen sie erst einmal schlafen."

„Ich muss noch zu Daphne.", meinte Blaise, „Sie weiß noch nicht, dass sie keine Aussagen machen darf."

„Ich gehe zu ihr, aber ich bezweifle, dass Madam Pomfrey zulässt, dass ihre Patienten und Patientinnen befragt werden.", meinte Snape bestimmt.

Snape nickte zur Verabschiedung. Kurz verharrten alle in Schweigen.

„Draco.", ergriff dann Theodor als erster das Wort, starrte dabei aber in die Leere, „Angenommen Muggelgeborene, Halbblüter, Halbblüterinnen, Reinblüterinnen und Reinblüter wären alle von einer Sache bedroht, wäre es dann nicht zwingend notwendig interne Konflikte zu begraben und zusammenzuarbeiten?"

„Wir haben es doch auch so geschafft.", zischte Draco.

„Weil meine muggelgeborene Verlobte mir die nötigen Informationen gab."

„Ich sagte nicht, dass es nicht in Ordnung wäre sie für unsere Zwecke zu benutzen.", grinste er hämisch.

„Verdammt, wach endlich auf Draco!", schimpfte Theodor und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Draco sah zuerst Pansy und dann Blaise an.

„Draco, er hat Recht.", meinte Blaise und verließ damit ebenfalls den Raum.

„Sollen sie doch gehen die elenden Blutsverräter, wir brauchen sie nicht.", meinte Draco.

Er nahm Pansy in die Arme. Pansy war erleichtert, so konnte er nicht sehen, dass sie mit aller Mühe ihre Tränen unterdrückte. Sie konnte Draco nicht so hintergehen und die Hilfe von einer Muggelgeborenen in Anspruch nehmen.

„Wieso benutzen wir Granger nicht für unsere Zwecke?", nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen.

„Darauf wartet sie doch nur, sie will nur, dass wir Schwäche zeigen. Aber wir brauchen sie nicht."

Die Verzweiflung in Pansy wuchs mit Dracos Worten, ihr rollten Tränen über die Wangen und sie flehte, dass er es nur nicht bemerken würde.


	23. Die Folgen der Befragung

**Die Folgen der Befragungen**

Harry hatte damit gerechnet, dass es nicht anders kommen würde. Er saß im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gegenüber von Dolores Umbridge, die Jones unterstellt war.

„Nun Mr Potter, wir alle wissen, dass sie in der Vergangenheit immer sehr viel Aufsehen um ihre Person gemacht haben. Sie werden doch nicht leugnen, dass sie gerne im Mittelpunkt stehen.", meinte Umbridge bissig, nachdem Harry auf sämtliche Fragen die Aussage verweigert hatte.

„Ich gehe davon aus, sie würden natürlich nicht davor zurückschrecken eine neue Gefahr zu erfinden, nun nachdem sie sozusagen arbeitslos sind. Nun, da Lord Voldemort tot ist, ist ihnen bestimmt langweilig, oder?", versuchte sie es weiter.

Harry kochte innerlich vor Wut, wie konnte sie es nur wagen ihn wieder so hinzustellen wie damals, nun da er Voldemort besiegt hatte. Aber Hermine hatte ihn davor gewarnt, dass sie alles versuchen würde, um ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen. Umbridge wusste, wie gerne er einiges offiziell klar gestellt hätte.

„Wir alle wissen, dass ihnen der Krieg sehr zugesetzt hat und sie viele nahe stehende Menschen verloren haben. Das kann den Verstand schon ganz schön durcheinander bringen. Vielleicht fühlen sie sich so nutzlos, dass sie sich ganz einfach einen neuen Feind ausgedacht haben, um ihren Geltungsdrang ausleben zu können. Nun Mr Potter, haben sie nichts dazu zu sagen?", höhnte sie.

Harry ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust, er hätte ihr hier nur zu gerne klar gemacht, dass er keinesfalls verrückt war und er nicht aus einem Zwang sich selbst in den Mittelpunkt stellen zu müssen gegen Voldemort angetreten war. Aber er musste sich hier nicht beweisen sagte er schließlich selbst. Wenn er immer noch nicht genug bewiesen hatte, wofür er eintrat und wozu er imstande war nachdem er Voldemort besiegt hatte, zweifelte er ernsthaft daran, dass ein paar Worte etwas bewirken könnten.

„Ich verweigere die Aussage.", meinte er tonlos.

Als Harry in den Nebenraum öffnete sich die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraums. McGonagall kam in der Begleitung von einem der Ministeriumsbeamten.

„Mr Lester besteht darauf sie zu sprechen.", meinte McGonagall wenig begeistert zu Jones.

Hermine hob verunsichert den Kopf, Lester, das konnte kein Zufall sein.

„Was gibt es Bill?", fragte Jones überrascht.

„Wir haben etwas Interessantes entdeckt.", erklärte er und nahm einen Zettel aus der Tasche, den er Jones gab.

„Das trifft sich gut, sie können hier bleiben und uns bei unserer nächsten Befragung assistieren.", grinste Jones hämisch.

McGonagall machte keine Anstalten den Raum wieder zu verlassen, was die Ministeriumsleute etwas unruhig stimmte.

„Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit für ihre Anwesenheit.", erklärte Jones, „Wir wollen sie nicht von ihrer Arbeit abhalten."

McGonagall und Tonks tauschten Blicke aus.

„Ich habe gerade nichts Besseres zu tun.", erklärte sie ruhig und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Jones nickte.

„Hermine Granger.", rief Umbridge schließlich und aus ihrem Gesicht war abzulesen, dass es sie ausgesprochen zufrieden stimmte Hermine ins Kreuzverhör nehmen zu können.

„Sie waren immer eine Schlüsselperson in Dumbledors Armee, will ich meinen?", begann Umbridge.

Hermine verweigerte die Aussage.

„Früher waren sie weniger verschlossen, nicht wahr, da mussten sie immer ihr Scheinwissen zum Besten geben.", wurde Umbridge bissig.

Hermine verzog keine Miene und sah sie ausdruckslos an und verweigerte auf alle folgenden Fragen die Aussagen, während sie Umbridge das Gefühl gab, dass ihre Bemerkungen ihr vollkommen gleichgültig waren.

„Nun, Mr Lester hat zum Abschluss noch ein paar Fragen an sie.", meinte Jones.

Hermine sah den älteren Mann mit ihrer ausdruckslosen Miene an und musterte ihn.

„Wir haben im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum diesen netten Aushang gefunden und uns gefragt, weshalb sie selbst eine Eheberatungsgruppe gegründet haben, wenn es doch eine vom Ministerium beglaubigte gibt?", grinste Lester hämisch.

Hermine erschrak, sie könnte ihnen einfach sagen, dass die Gruppe früher gegründet wurde und sich nach Gründung der neuen Gruppe aufgelöst hatte. Aber sie würde ihnen damit nur Indizien liefern, die sie gegen sie verwenden würden, also verweigerte sie weiter die Aussage.

„Zuerst dachte ich, dass dieser Aushang vielleicht schon älter sein könnte. Vielleicht entstand ja aus dieser Gruppe die Eheberatungsgruppe?", fragte er grinsend.

Hermine verweigerte ein weiteres Mal die Aussage.

„Also nicht, das habe ich mir fast gedacht.", höhnte er, „Nun, vielleicht handelt es sich dabei ja um eine kleine illegale Vereinigung, die Scheinehen bezweckt?"

Hermine verweigerte erneut die Aussage.

„Ja, das habe ich mir fast gedacht. Also Ms Granger, sie werden verstehen, dass sie unter dringenden Tatverdacht stehen, nicht wahr? Das verstehen sie doch, oder?"

Sie verweigerte auch auf diese Frage die Aussage.

„Wir können sie dann ja bis auf weiteres in Gewahrsam nehmen, vielleicht erweisen sie sich dann als gesprächiger. Oder wollen sie uns doch noch etwas sagen?"

„Ich verweigere die Aussage.", meinte sie emotionslos.

In diesem Moment schritt McGonagall ein.

„Mr Jones.", wandte sie sich an den Vorstand der Gruppe, „Das widerspricht den Vereinbarungen, die ich mit dem Ministerium getroffen habe. Ich habe dem Ministerium die Anwesenheit und die Befragungen nur unter der Bedingung erlaubt, dass keine Schüler oder Schülerinnen auf Verdacht in Gewahrsam genommen werden. Wir haben vereinbart, dass lediglich wirklich unwiderlegbare Beweise Grund genug wären um das zu rechtfertigen."

„Das ist ihr letztes Wort?", fragte Jones.

McGonagall nickte.

„Das wird Konsequenzen haben.", meinte er finster.

Am folgenden Tag berichtete der Tagesprophet, dass bis auf wenige Ausnahmen die Schüler und Schülerinnen in den Befragungen die Aussage verweigerten. Hermine war sich sicher, dass es der einzige Grund, weshalb sie mit Hogwarts nicht zu hart ins Gericht gingen und es nicht als Terrorzelle bezeichneten, war, dass Hogwarts nach dem Sturz von Lord Voldemort einen zu guten Ruf hatte. Um die Meinung der Masse dahin gehend zu lenken, dass Hogwarts eine dunkle Festung und eine Gefahr für das Ministerium war, war mehr notwendig, als ein Haufen Schüler und Schülerinnen, die von einem Recht, das ihnen zustand, Gebrauch machten.

Noch am selben Nachmittag wurden Harry und Hermine in das Büro von McGonagall gerufen.

„Mein Lob an ihre Fähigkeiten, es hat mich ausgesprochen begeistert, dass die Schüler und Schülerinnen gut genug über ihre Recht aufgeklärt waren und beinahe geschlossen die Aussage verweigerten.", meinte sie anerkennend, „Ich hätte selbst daran denken müssen. Ich denke wir werden in Zukunft ein paar Kurse abhalten, in denen über Rechte aufgeklärt wird."

Hermine und Harry nickten sich zufrieden zu. Auf den Hinweis von Steve hin, hatte sich DA über ihre Rechte schlau gemacht und die Nachricht verbreitet.

„Offenbar gibt es zwischen den Häusern eine Vernetzung von der ich gar nicht wusste. Faszinierend, aber die Verbindung zu Slytherin scheint noch etwas schleppend zu sein.", zwinkerte sie ihnen zu.

Ein Verweis auf Pansy wie die beiden mittlerweile erfahren hatten. Die Gerüchteküche Hogwarts hatte keine Minute geruht, seit die Kontrollorgane gestern verfrüht das Schloss verlassen hatten.

„Mr Jones hat ihnen Konsequenzen angedroht!", meinte Hermine dann.

„Allerdings, und die werden wir auch zu spüren bekommen. Der Minister hat verfügt, dass bei weiteren Verdachtsmomenten zwei Beauftragte des Ministeriums entsandt werden, um den Rest des Jahres mit uns zu verbringen. Dolores Umbridge hat sich bereits vorausschauend für den Posten beworben.", erklärte McGonagall, „Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Sie haben mir verboten hier in Hogwarts externe Personen zu beherbergen."

Harry und Hermine warfen ihr entsetzte Blicke zu.

„Keine Sorge, ich war so frei Ms Chang einen Posten an unserer Schule anzubieten. Madam Pince ist ausgesprochen erfreut über eine Teilzeitkraft.", erklärte McGonagall mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln.

Hermine erkannte, was ihnen diese Möglichkeit eröffnete: Uneingeschränkten Zugang zur Bibliothek von Hogwarts.

„Aber Ms Granger, ich mache mir aus ganz anderen Gründen große Sorgen. Sie sind immer noch keine Verlobung eingegangen und da Mr Crabbe und Mr Goyle sich selbst aus dem Rennen geworfen haben, sollten sie schleunigst jemanden finden, der gewillt ist eine Anstellung in Hogwarts anzunehmen.", meinte sie besorgt.

„Ich gehe heute zu dieser Wizlove Singleparty, sie wissen schon, es ist ja jetzt Pflicht.", sagte sie hastig und wechselte dann eilig das Thema, „Aber wie steht es um Crabbe, Goyle und Bullstrode?"

„Das ist eine weitere ihrer Konsequenzen: Sie zögern den Prozess weiter hinaus.", erklärte McGonagall geplagt, „Angeblich wollen sie damit bis zu einer Demonstration die eine Gruppe lesbischer Hexen und schwuler Zauberer angemeldet hat warten. Ich nehme an sie wollen so die Demonstration verkleinern, die sich vermutlich vor dem Ministerium abspielen wird, wenn der Prozess beginnt."

Damit beendeten sie vorläufig das Gespräch.

Missmutig begab sich Snape ein weiteres Mal in das Turmzimmer von Trelawney. Er war nicht besonders angetan, aber da heute das verpflichtende Singletreffen von Wizlove stattfand, an dem wohl auch sie teilnehmen würde, hatte er beschlossen ihr zumindest das Gefühl zu geben Interesse an einer näheren Bindung zu haben. Nach all seinen Erfahrungen mit Wizlove konnte es dort nur noch schlimmer werden, war er sich sicher.

Als er das Turmzimmer betrat, war Trelawney zu seinem Entsetzen leider nicht alleine. Lavender Brown trank gerade Tee, während Trelawney ihr die Karten legte.

„Severus, was für eine Überraschung!", meinte Sybill.

„Professor, sie haben doch gerade vorhin prophezeit, dass er kommen würde."

Sybill warf Lavender einen erschrocken Blick zu und grinste Snape dann an, offenbar in der Hoffnung er hätte das nicht mitbekommen.

Snape war erstaunt, offenbar versucht Trelawney ihm tatsächlich entgegenzukommen. Möglicherweise hatte sie auch erkannt, dass eine Verlobung mit Snape möglicherweise die einzige Möglichkeit darstellen würde weiterhin in Hogwarts zu bleiben.

„Sybill, sie wissen doch von der Party bei Madam Puddifoot heute Abend?", fragte er.

„Natürlich, wie könnte mir so etwas entgehen.", lächelte sie.

„Nun, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sie mich begleiten würden.", meinte er sehr höflich.

Lavender riss erschrocken den Mund auf und starrte ihn schockiert an. Snape warf ihr einen äußerst finsteren Blick zu, worauf hin sie sich von ihm abwandte.

„Ausgesprochen gerne, Severus. Ich war schon so lange nicht mehr auf einer richtigen Party.", nahm sie erfreut an.

„Aber sie verlassen das Turmzimmer doch so ungern.", warf Lavender ein.

„Nun, Lavender, ich kann doch nicht diese äußerst erfreuliche Einladung eines Mannes abschlagen, oder?", meinte sie und Lavender schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

Snape musste grinsen, er genoss es Lavender dabei zu beobachten, wie offenbar ihr ganzes Weltbild einstürzte.

„Aber sagten sie vorhin nicht, dass sie heute früher schlafen gehen wollten.", versuchte sie ihre Professorin davon zu überzeugen nicht mit dem verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer auf eine Singleparty zu gehen.

„Lavender, wesen kann seine Meinung doch ändern. Wesen bekommt doch nicht alle Tage so nette Einladungen.", meinte sie.

Snape war erstaunt, dass Trelawney derart über ihren Schatten sprang und beschloss sich im Gegenzug heute Abend so gut zusammenzureißen wie er konnte. Offenbar hatte Trelawney nun zumindest seine Absichten richtig verstanden.

„Ich erwarte sie um halb acht in der Eingangshalle, Ms Trelawney.", meinte er mit einer Verbeugung und verschwand durch die Falltür.

„Aber Professorin!", schüttelte Lavender verstört den Kopf.

„Lavender, der arme Mann ist einsam und braucht offenbar Gesellschaft. Er besucht mich jetzt schon seit Wochen immer wieder und das obwohl er noch nicht einmal ein Fünkchen Interesse an Weissagungen hat.", erklärte sie überzeugt.

„Ich nehme an, er will sich mit ihnen verloben.", meinte Lavender entsetzt.

„Sei doch nicht albern, Professor Snape und ich verstehen uns nicht einmal besonders gut. Er ist nur schrecklich einsam.", schüttelte sie den Kopf und wandte sich wieder den Karten zu.

„Sie sind ein wirklich bewundernswerter Mensch.", flötete Lavender begeistert darüber, dass ihre Lehrerin sich derart aufopferungsvoll ihres Kollegen annahm.


	24. Wizloves phänomenale Singleparty

**Wizlove proudly presents:**

**Die phänomenale Singleparty - jetzt auch in ihrer Gemeinde**

Vor dem Eingang von Madam Puddifoot hatte sich bereits eine kleine Schlange gebildet. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, ehe Hermine am Eintritt ihren Namen angeben musste, eine Papiertüte und ein rosarotes Ansteckband bekam.

Gelangweilt drehte sie eine Runde. Das Lokal von Madam Puddifoot war nicht wieder zu erkennen. Es gab eine Bar und ein paar Stehplätze, die an eine Tanzfläche grenzten. Ein Separee mit den üblichen Tischen für jeweils zwei Personen, wo Tee und Kaffee serviert wurde. Außerdem befand sich hinter dem Lokal ein überdachter Wintergarten der an einen romantischen Park erinnerte. Offenbar war dieser Umbau vom Ministerium finanziert worden.

Hermine fühlte sich ausgesprochen unwohl. Sie wäre gerne später gekommen, aber es gab ab 8 Uhr Abend Anwesenheitspflicht.

Madam Puddifoot war offensichtlich lediglich Ehrengast in ihrem eigenen Lokal, die Organisation hatte ganz und gar Wizlove übernommen. Glücklicherweise konnte sie den Kellner aus dem Wizlove Lokal in London nirgends entdecken. Obwohl sie bei ihm zumindest hätte sicher sein können, dass er ein Spitzel war. Aber realistisch betrachtet war anzunehmen, dass das für alle Kellner und Kellnerinnen galt.

Unzufrieden nahm sie einen kleinen Schluck von dem alkoholischen Getränk, das wesen ihr am Eintritt gegeben hatte. Eine Art Willkommensgeschenk. Sie schlenderte durch den Hauptraum und wartete, was sich auf der Bühne zutragen würde.

Der Saal füllte sich zunehmend und Hermine stellte erschrocken fest, dass die meisten Anwesenden wesentlich älter waren als sie selbst.

Ein Zauberer von etwa dreißig gesellte sich nach kurzem zu ihr. Er blieb neben ihr stehen und sah auch zur Bühne.

„Ich nehme an, sie sind Schülerin in Hogwarts?", fragte der Zauberer, er hatte zumindest eine angenehme Stimme, sein Auftreten wirkte allerdings sehr geschäftlich.

„Ja.", meinte sie kurz.

„Ich bin Howard Finn, ich arbeite für das Ministerium.", erklärte er, „Allerdings ist mein Elternhaus in der Nähe von Hogsmeade, deshalb wurde ich diesem Singletreffen zugeteilt."

„Hermine Granger.", meinte sie und zwang sich zu lächeln.

„Wissen sie, es ist gar nicht so leicht als muggelgeborener Zauberer eine passende Frau zu finden, die meisten die ich kenne sind ebenfalls muggelgeboren.", begann er.

„Ich kenne das Problem.", nickte sie ihm verstehend zu.

„Oh, sie sind auch muggelgeboren.", meinte er offenbar bedauernd.

Sie nickte.

„Wie schade.", meinte er und blieb stehen.

„Sie müssen nicht aus Höflichkeit hier stehen bleiben.", meinte Hermine verständnisvoll, „Ich nehme an, sie sollten sich in die Menge stürzen und ihr Glück versuchen."

Der Zauberer lächelte ihr anerkennend zu.

„Ihnen wird es bestimmt nicht schwer fallen, hier einen Mann zu finden. Sie sind einfach bezaubernd.", zwinkerte er ihr zum Abschied zu.

Hermine wurde etwas verlegen und war froh, als Howard Finn die Gesellschaft einer kleinen Gruppe von Frauen suchte.

Ein Kellner kam auf Hermine zu.

„Trinken sie Miss, Getränke sind heute gratis.", drängte er und Hermine ließ sich letztendlich dazu überreden das Glas zu leeren, worauf hin er ihr ein neues gab.

Wenig später bemerkte sie, dass wieder jemand neben ihr stand. Sie sah den älteren Mann flüchtig an und beschloss dann einfach ihn zu ignorieren.

„Nicht ihr Fall diese Feier, nicht wahr?", fragte er.

„Wird schon noch.", meinte sie desinteressiert.

Hermine sah sich um, der Raum war bereits ziemlich voll, sie konnte gar nicht mehr überschauen, wen sie von all den Leuten kannte. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass so viele Leute aus dieser Gegend trotz des Gesetzes noch Singles waren.

„Sie wundern sich weshalb so viele Leute hier sind, oder?", fragte der Mann.

Hermine nickte.

„Die Zone der Hogsmeade angehört erstreckt sich ziemlich weit.", erklärte er.

„Das heißt, wer sich hier verlobt bleibt nicht zwangsläufig in der Gegend.", murmelte sie.

„Äußerst unwahrscheinlich. Abgesehen davon sprechen wir von Heimatgemeinden. Wenn der Familiensitz einer bestimmten Zone angehört ist wesen verpflichtet sich in dieser Zone zu melden.", erklärte er, „Ich bin speziell aus Nordirland angereist."

„Das verstehe ich nicht, in meinem Schreiben hieß es, dass ich, als Schülerin in Hogwarts hier erscheinen müsste.", wunderte sie sich.

„Daraus schließe ich, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich muggelgeboren sind oder Familie und Besitz im Krieg verloren haben. Ein Familiensitz bedeutet im Bezug auf das Gesetz ein magisches Erbe.", erklärte er.

Hermine nickte nur.

„Verzeihen sie, ich habe mich gar nicht vorgestellt.", meinte er und reichte ihr förmlich die Hand, „Franklin Wells."

„Hermine Granger."

Kurz darauf betrat ein Zauberer mittleren Alters in übertriebner Festrobe die Bühne.

„Willkommen bei unserer phänomenalen, unvergleichlichen Singleparty in Hogsmeade. Ich darf sie im Namen der Organisation Wizlove und des Ministeriums herzlichst begrüßen und sie auf folgendes hinweisen: Bestimmt haben sie sich über die Ansteckbänder gewundert. Sie sollen ihnen auf der Suche nach dem geeigneten Partner oder der geeigneten Partnerin helfen. Rosarot bedeutet Muggelgeboren, Türkis Halbblütig und Gelb Reinblütig."

„Also deshalb die Bänder.", murmelte Hermine und bemerkte, dass Franklin Wells ein gelbes Band trug.

Als sie durch die Runde blickte entdeckte sie weiter hinten Trelawney und Snape. Sie waren offenbar gemeinsam gekommen. Als Snape ihre Blicke mit einem finsteren Blick erwiderte, wandte sie sich eilig ab.

„Wir haben uns einige lustige Spiele für heute Abend ausgedacht, um auch den Schüchternen unter ihnen eine Annäherung zu erleichtern. Zunächst sollten sie die Tüte öffnen, die sie beim Eintritt bekommen haben, denn dort finden sie ein Namenschild, dass sie den ganzen Abend über tragen sollen. Beim Eintritt finden sie magische Briefkästen für jede anwesende Person. Sie können dort Nachrichten für spätere Kontakte hinterlassen oder auch Dates für diesen Abend vereinbaren. In ihrer Tüte befindet sich gerade deshalb ein Stück magisches Pergament auf dem sie die Nachrichten jederzeit abrufen können. Außerdem werden Mitarbeiter und Mitarbeiterinnen von Wizlove sie zu einem romantischen Date in den Wintergarten führen, falls beiderseitiges Interesse besteht. Diese Kennenlernphase endet mit Mitternacht, dann versammeln wir uns alle hier im Saal. Nach ein paar Tanzspielen die wir später erklären steht es ihnen wieder frei nach Belieben zu flirten, ehe wir per Los Paare für den heutigen Abend ermitteln. Dieser Spaß - und damit die Anwesenheitspflicht - endet um drei! Danach können die Nachschwärmer und Nachschwärmerinnen unter ihnen noch modernere Discomusik genießen und kräftig abtanzen oder an der Bar Kontakte knüpfen."

Diese Ankündigungen erfreuten Hermine ganz und gar nicht. Sie war also mehr oder weniger dazu gezwungen Kontakt mit anderen aufzunehmen. Auf der anderen Seite musste sie schließlich auch einen Scheinehemann finden. Obwohl sie immer mehr dazu tendierte Padmas Überzeugung sich einfach gegen dieses Gesetz zu stellen und im Notfall Askaban zu riskieren oder zu flüchten in Erwägung zu ziehen. Natürlich wollte sie endlich die Schule beenden und sie träumte von ihrem eigenen Leben, das sie ohne sich verstecken zu müssen führen konnte, aber vielleicht sollte sie zumindest damit beginnen sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden.

„Ms Granger.", begann Franklin Wells neben ihr wieder die Unterhaltung aber sie unterbrach ihn.

„Hören sie, ich werde sie definitiv nicht heiraten, weil ich nicht nach Nordirland ziehen kann. Ich will ihnen also wirklich nicht die Zeit stehlen.", meinte sie bestimmt aber höflich.

„Schade. Sie haben eine wunderbare Ausstrahlung, sie wirken ausgesprochen stark und intelligent.", verabschiedete er sich mit einem Handkuss.

Hermine wurde wieder verlegen und sogar etwas rot. Sie war erleichtert, dass bei diesem Treffen offenbar im Gegensatz zu den Dates wirklich eine breitere Masse an Leuten geladen war. So könnte sie zumindest diesen Abend überstehen.

Sybill Trelawney amüsierte sich offenbar köstlich. Snape stand neben ihr und konnte ihre Freude gar nicht nachvollziehen.

„Ist es nicht wunderbar hier. Die Aura dieser Menschen ist voller Sehnsucht. Sie sind alle Suchende nach der Liebe.", flötete sie verträumt, „Ich sehe Glück vor mir, so viel Glück."

Sie nahm einem Kellner ein Glas ab und leerte es in einem Zug, ehe sie ihm ein weiteres abnahm.

„Meine Mutter hat immer gesagt, wenn sie dir gratis Getränke vorbeibringen trink sofort eines aus und nimm dir ein zweites für den Genuss.", erklärte sie hicksend.

Snape war nicht besonders begeistert darüber, dass Trelawney es geschafft hatte sich bereits in den ersten zwanzig Minuten zu betrinken. Er hatte nämlich nachdem er das Abendprogramm gehört hatte nur noch weniger Lust zu bleiben.

„Wissen sie Severus, ich denke ich werde mich jetzt einmal ins Getümmel stürzen, schließlich sind sie hier, um zu flirten, da bin ich ihnen doch nur im Weg.", meinte sie plötzlich.

„Sybill. Aber sie…", begann er und wusste nicht recht, ob es sinnvoll war sie jetzt auf eine Verlobung anzusprechen.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe schon meinen Spaß.", blinzelte sie.

„Sybill.", hielt er sie zurück und schluckte schwer, „Eigentlich wollte ich sie fragen, ob sie sich mit mir verloben wollen. Wir könnten dann beide in Hogwarts bleiben."

Trelawney begann entzückt zu lachen.

„Sie erwärmen mein Herz Severus. Aber wissen sie, ich bin unfruchtbar, ich falle nicht unter das Gesetz. Aber verraten sie mich bitte nicht, ich habe Madam Pomfrey gebeten meine Atteste erst nach dieser Party an das Ministerium weiterzuleiten.", kicherte sie.

Snape starrte sie fassungslos an.

„Aber sie haben sich doch die letzten Wochen immer wieder mit mir getroffen.", meinte er und war sich sicher, dass sie seine Absichten verstanden hätte.

„Ja, natürlich, sie waren so einsam, ich nahm an sie bräuchten einfach Gesellschaft.", meinte sie beinahe tröstend, „Ich meine wir beide haben doch überhaupt keine gemeinsamen Interessen. Meine Liebe zur Weissagung treibt sie in den Wahnsinn."

Sie lachte erfreut, offenbar fühlte sie sich tatsächlich geschmeichelt.

„Sie waren mit mir auf der Hochzeit.", meinte er.

„Sie meinten doch, dass sie ungern alleine dort erscheinen würden und sie sich freuen würden, wenn ich sie begleite.", lachte sie.

„Wollen sie damit sagen, dass sie das alles einfach aus Freundlichkeit gemacht haben?", meinte er erschüttert.

„Natürlich. Sie dachten doch nicht wirklich…", war sie ganz betroffen, „Ach, Severus, es tut mir so leid."

Snape war es ausgesprochen unangenehm, dass er sich von nun von einer Frau trösten lassen musste, von der er einen Korb bekommen hatte, obwohl er noch nicht einmal etwas von ihr wollte.

„Wissen sie Sybill, wieso amüsieren sie sich nicht ein wenig, ja?", schlug er vor und versuchte einigermaßen freundlich zu wirken.

„Sie kommen zurecht.", meinte sie mit herzerweichender Stimme, die bei Snape eher eine gegenteilige Wirkung erzielte.

„Natürlich.", meinte er kühl.

Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass Trelawney nun offenbar das Gefühl hatte, Snape hätte tatsächlich versucht bei ihr zu landen. Als die nächste Kellnerin an ihm vorbeikam, hielt er sich an den Ratschlag von Trelawneys Mutter.

Hermine wurde immer wieder von irgendwelchen Männern angesprochen, deren Namen sie sich nicht einmal merkte. Sie versuchte die meisten nur so schnell wie möglich abzuwimmeln. Sie hatte sogar schon ein paar Nachrichten erhalten. Etwas unbeholfen drängte sie sich durch die Menge und versuchte einen ungefähren Überblick zu gewinnen. Sie hoffte, dass zumindest ein paar Leute in ihrem Alter zu finden wären. Nachdem sie erfolglos blieb, setzte sie sich an die Bar.

„Ms Granger.", hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich.

Sie wandte sich wenig begeistert um, und war verwundert, dass Trelawney nicht bei ihm war.

„Wieder einmal bei ihrer neuen Lieblingsbeschäftigung.", meinte er höhnisch und setzte sich auf den Barhocker neben ihr.

„Wo ist denn Professor Trelawney?", ignorierte sie seine Bemerkung.

„Sie amüsiert sich.", meinte er trocken.

„Und das stört sie gar nicht?", zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ms Granger, wir sind erwachsene Menschen.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich habe Ms Parkinson noch gar nicht gesehen.", stellte Hermine fest.

„Als ich sie zuletzt sah, verschwand sie gerade in der Toilette.", meinte Snape trocken.

Hermine nickte und nippte an ihrem Glas.

„Sie haben sich heute ja ausnahmsweise richtig zurechtgemacht.", meinte Snape mit einem Grinsen, das Hermine nicht zu deuten vermochte.

„In der Einladung war von angemessener Kleidung die Rede.", seufzte sie und nahm wieder einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk.

„Billiger Alkohol, wenn sie schon vorhaben sich zu betrinken, sollten sie das wenigstens mit anständigem Alkohol machen.", meinte er und verdrehte seine Augen.

„Leider bin ich keine Kennerin magischer Spirituosen.", meinte sie genervt.

„Was natürlich überhaupt nicht auffällt bei ihrer Wahl.", sprudelte Zynismus aus seinen Worten, während er ihr Getränk nahm und hinter die Bar stellte.

„Ich habe noch nicht ausgetrunken.", meinte sie verärgert, wie konnte er es nur wagen.

„Nun, ich finde sie sollten wenigstens zuerst einmal Ruby Cottons fabulösen Feuerwhiskey probiert haben, bevor sie sich mit diesem billigen Fusel betrinken.", meinte er ohne Notiz von ihrem Ärger zu nehmen und rief den Kellner.

„Also ich muss sie darauf hinweisen, aber Ruby Cottons fabulöser Feuerwhiskey ist selbstverständlich nicht im Preis mitinbegriffen, Sir.", schüttelte der Kellner den Kopf.

Offenbar handelte es sich dabei um einen wirklich exquisiten Alkohol.

„Das macht nichts, bringen sie uns zwei Gläser.", meinte Snape.

Der Kellner schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand in einem Nebenraum. Er kam mit einer Flasche zurück, die den Eindruck erweckte ausgesprochen teuer zu sein.

„Sir, ich müsste eine Flasche öffnen, und die werde ich heute bestimmt nicht los. Sie müssten schon die ganze Flasche nehmen.", meinte er immer noch nicht besonders angetan.

„Meinetwegen. Dann öffnen sie die Flasche und bringen sie zwei Gläser."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht und sah ihn fragend an.

„Glauben sie es ist eine gute Idee, wenn sie mich als ihre Schülerin dazu verleiten diesen Whiskey zu trinken."

„Es ist schließlich nicht irgendein Whiskey.", warf der Kellner ein, „Das ist Ruby Cottons fabulöser Feuerwhiskey."

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, das konnte doch nicht Snapes Ernst sein.

„Ms Granger, es wäre verantwortungsloser, wenn ich ihnen dabei zusehen würde, wie sie ein Glas nach dem anderen von den Kellnern und Kellnerinnen entgegen nehmen. Auf diese Art und Weise habe ich ihren Alkoholkonsum wenigstens im Auge. Mit einem Glas von…"

„Ruby Cottons fabulösen Feuerwhiskey.", rollte sie mit den Augen.

„Sind sie eine Weile beschäftigt.", meinte der Kellner und gab ihr ein Glas.

„Sie sind ja so verantwortungsbewusst, Professor.", höhnte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach und keine Sorge, ich werde ihnen auch nicht mehr als ein Glas davon geben.", meinte Snape kühl wie immer, ohne näher auf ihren Kommentar einzugehen.

„Und den Rest trinken sie selbst?", hob sie die Augenbrauen.

„Oh, ein Glas geht natürlich an den Kellner.", nickte er diesen zu.

Der verneigte sich und nahm sich ein Glas.

„Natürlich müssen wir auf etwas Trinken.", meinte der Kellner, „Es wäre unverzeihlich Rubys fabulösen Whiskey zu trinken ohne einen Trinkspruch zu sprechen."

„Nun Ms Granger, nachdem sie zum ersten Mal Ruby Cottons fabulösen Feuerwhiskey trinken ist es an ihnen zu entscheiden, worauf wir trinken. Wählen sie gut.", grinste er gefährlich.

Hermine überlegte, sie wusste nicht recht, worauf sie trinken sollte. Sie fand allein die Situation skurril genug, als dass sie diesbezüglich einen klaren Gedanken fassen könnte.

„Es wäre natürlich bedauerlich, wenn ihr begrenzter Verstand und ihre mangelnde Kreativität uns dazu zwingen nur auf einen gelungenen Abend zu trinken.", wurde Snape wieder bissiger.

Aufgebracht hob Hermine ihr Glas, der Kellner und Snape taten das Gleiche und warteten auf ihren Trinkspruch. Snape bekam das Gefühl, dass aus ihren Augen nicht länger Zorn, sondern eine Art Überlegenheit funkelte. Hermine wusste, dass ihr Hass und ihre Wut nur Zeichen von Unterlegenheit wären, sie lächelte und wusste in diesem Moment, dass sie über diesen Feindseligkeiten stand.

„Auf das Leben.", begann sie.

„Die Liebe.", fuhr sie fort.

„Und den Tod.", schloss sie und sie prosteten sich zu.

Anstatt ihr mit einem gemeinen Kommentar zu entgegnen, nickte ihr Snape anerkennend zu und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einer Art zufriedenen Lächeln.

Wie die anderen leerte sie das Glas in einem Zug. Anders als erwartet, brannte der Feuerwhiskey nicht, sondern floss warm ihre Kehle hinunter. Mit einem Mal breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper Wärme aus. Sie konnte nichts mehr klar fokussieren, sondern war ganz damit beschäftigt die Eindrücke in ihrer Gesamtheit zu empfinden. Es war als strömte von ihrem Herz ausgehend durch alle Adern ihres Körpers Wärme.

„Das Mädchen trinkt wirklich zum ersten Mal Rubys fabulösen Feuerwhiskey.", hörte sie den Kellner weit entfernt.

„Nun, es wird ihr eine Lehre sein, in Zukunft ihre Finger von Alkohol zu lassen.", grinste er heimtückisch.

„Sie hätten sie wenigstens warnen sollen.", schüttelte der Kellner den Kopf.

„Sie hat es darauf angelegt.", meinte er mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in seinen Augen.

„Dennoch hätten sie ihr sagen müssen, was geschehen wird, wenn sie das Zeug zum ersten Mal probiert.", wandte der Kellner ein.

„Das hätte ihr doch den ganzen Spaß verdorben.", grinste er triumphierend.

„Ich denke wohl eher ihnen.", sagte der Kellner etwas unzufrieden, „Ich hoffe sie sind wenigstens anständig genug und bringen die Kleine nach draußen und behalten sie im Auge."

Alles schien sich um sie zu drehen, sie hatte das Gefühl als würde sie durch das ganze Universum fliegen, sobald sie die Augen schloss. Wenn sie sie öffnete, sah sie nur verschwommen Farben vor sich. Sie spürte jede Faser ihres Körpers und die Wärme strömte weiter durch ihre Adern. Es war als wäre sie in Seide eingehüllt, jede Berührung war sanft und intensiv. Es schien nicht enden zu wollen. Sie fühlte sich voll und lebendig. Es erschien ihr, als würde alle Zärtlichkeit des Universums über sie herein brechen.

Plötzlich schien sich unter ihr ein schwarzes Loch aufzutun und sie fiel und fiel immer tiefer. Alles Schöne wurde hässlich und verschwand, die Wärme brannte in ihrem Körper und schien sie aufzufressen. Jede Berührung brannte wie Feuer und bedeutete plötzlich Qualen. Mit einem Mal setzte sie sich erschrocken auf, und sah sich um. Snape stand vor ihr.

„Wo bin ich?", erschrak sie.

„Im Wintergarten.", meinte er kühl und fügte genervt hinzu, „Da sie solange weggetreten waren, war es mir natürlich nicht möglich irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Ich konnte sie schließlich nicht hier liegen lassen."

Hermine hatte das Bedürfnis ihm einfach frech die Zunge entgegenzustrecken, entschied sich dann aber für einen herablassenden Blick. Sie hatte ihn immerhin nicht darum gebeten hier ihren Aufpasser zu spielen.

„Wenigstens haben sie einen passenden Trinkspruch gefunden, wie sie wohl gemerkt haben, ist das die Magie, die diesem Feuerwhiskey innewohnt.", meinte er kühl, „Beim ersten Mal weiß der Körper noch nicht richtig damit umzugehen. Ich hoffe sie haben ihre Lektion gelernt."

„Ach.", zuckte sie mit den Schultern, „Ich fand es… fabulös."

„Nun, so interessant wie beim ersten Mal wird es nicht mehr, das kann ich ihnen versichern. Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie noch einmal zu billigen Spirituosen greifen werden."

Hermine wollte etwas entgegnen, schwieg dann aber, da sie tatsächlich keinerlei Bedürfnis hatte, noch einen Drink zu nehmen. Ihr ekelte genauer gesagt davor, weil sie in ihren Erinnerungen zu süß, zu scharf oder zu künstlich erschienen.

„Ich will sie noch einmal an etwas erinnern, das ich ihnen schon sehr oft gesagt habe, Ms Granger: Sie müssen noch sehr viel über das Leben lernen.", meinte er und funkelte sie wieder gefährlich an.

„Und das alles soll ich ausgerechnet von ihnen lernen.", meinte sie aufgebracht und erhob sich von der Hollywoodschaukel.

„Ich bin ihr Lehrer, Ms Granger.", funkelte er sie überlegen an.

„Nicht gerade der Beste.", meinte sie giftig und starrte ihm dabei böse in die Augen, ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Wir werden noch sehen.", lächelte er offenbar zufrieden.

Schnaufend vor Wut ging sie an ihm vorbei.

„Wie bin ich überhaupt hierher gekommen.", schüttelte sie dann verwirrt den Kopf und wandte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Ich war gezwungen sie zu tragen, da sie keinen Schritt gehen konnten.", belächelte er sie, was sie mit einem finsteren Blick erwiderte und worauf hin sie zurück in das Lokal stürmte.

„3… 2… 1…", hörte sie eine Stimme, „Wir haben Mitternacht. Alle Gäste sind aufgefordert zurück in den Hauptsaal zu kommen, wir beginnen unser Tanzspiel."

Na wunderbar, ärgerte sich Hermine, da war sie also gerade rechtzeitig aufgewacht, um diesem Albtraum beizuwohnen.

Das Tanzspiel erwies sich als schrecklicher, als Hermine erwartet hatte, durch verschiedene Liedwechsel waren die Anwesenden gezwungen Partner und Partnerinnen schnell zu wechseln. Jeder musste mit einer Person tanzen, die für eine Verlobung in Frage kam, gelang es nicht eine solche Person zu finden, mussten die Personen bis zum Ende des Liedes warten. Dann waren sie dazu gezwungen – oder wie der Wizlovemitarbeiter meinte: durften – sich aus allen Anwesenden einen Tanzpartner oder eine Tanzpartnerin zu wählen und nach einem Lied für die armen Seelen ging das Spiel weiter.

Snape funkelte sie die ganze Zeit über böse an, was Hermine aus der Ruhe brachte. Sie bemühte sich auf keinen Fall in seiner Nähe zu sein, wenn ein Lied dem Ende zuging, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen gerade mit ihm tanzen zu müssen.

Als sie einmal keinen Partner fand, wurden die Blicke die er ihr zuwarf, während er am Rande der Tanzfläche stand noch unerträglicher. Wut kochte in ihr. Bei der nächsten Runde, als sie schon wieder Gefahr lief, niemanden zu finden, entdeckte sie Snape und beschloss ihn als Strafe für seine Blicke zu ärgern. Auch wenn sie nichts weniger wollte, als gerade mit ihm zu tanzen, beschloss sie, dass es das auf jeden Fall wert war und stellte sich ihm in den Weg, als er sich gerade an ihr vorbeidrängen wollte.

„Professor. Darf ich sie um diesen Tanz bitten.", funkelte sie ihn böse an.

Snape sah sich um, da sie ihn aufgehalten hatte, waren alle anderen potentiellen Kandidatinnen vergeben. Da er sich die Blamage ersparen wollte, nahm er an.

„Das werden sie mir büßen, Ms Granger.", flüsterte er zornig.

„Egal was sie vorhaben, das war es wert.", funkelte sie ihn.

„Daran hege ich ernste Zweifel.", höhnte er, während er versuchte so viel Abstand wie möglich zu wahren.

Er bereute es im selben Moment, als eine Wizloveangestellte sich zu ihnen drängte. Ein paar Wizlovemitarbeiter und Mitarbeiterinnen waren nämlich die ganze Zeit über damit beschäftigt die Tanzenden zu beobachten und sie gegebenenfalls zu mehr Nähe aufzufordern.

Die Angestellte drückte die beiden näher aneinander. Beide funkelten sich finster an, als sie den Körper der jeweils anderen Person an den Körper gepresst spürten.

„Das werden sie noch ausgesprochen bereuen.", meinte er giftig, als das Lied endlich zu ende war und sie sich eilig von einander losmachten.

Sie funkelte ihn nur düster an und meinte: „Das bezweifle ich sehr."

Nach ein paar weiteren Tänzen endete dieses Horrorszenario endlich und Snape und Hermine stürzten sich in zwei verschiedene Richtungen in die Menge. Hermine konnte Pansy beobachten, die neben einem muggelgeborenen Zauberer, den sie auf Ende zwanzig schätzte, saß. Er plauderte wild darauf los, während sie angewidert und verärgert in eine andere Richtung starrte. Eine Wizlovemitarbeiterin befand sich ganz in der Nähe und behielt die beiden in den Augen. Offenbar hatten sie Pansy mehr oder weniger zur Kontaktaufnahme genötigt. Sie konnte nicht anders, so sehr sie dieses Mädchen auch hasste, wollte sie diesem Treiben nicht länger tatenlos zusehen.

„Pansy!", meinte sie übertrieben erfreut, „Wie schön dich hier zu sehen."

Pansy sah sie entsetzt an.

„Und wer sind sie?", fragte sie und drängte sich zwischen die beiden.

„Rudolf Edding.", meinte der Mann sichtlich genervt.

„Ich bin Hermine. Pansys beste Freundin, sie haben doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich ihnen kurz Gesellschaft leiste.", flötete sie in ungewohnter Manier.

Pansy verzog ihren Blick sie wollte sie offenbar gleich anschreien, aber Hermine klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und begann sie dann mit irgendwelchen erfundenen Geschichten vollzuquatschen.

„Wissen sie, Pansys Freunde sind auch meine Freunde. Und ich bin sicher, sie würde nie jemanden heiraten, der mich nicht auch als Freundin betrachtet.", führte sie sich weiter unmöglich auf und begann dann Rudolf niederzureden.

„Es ist doch immer wieder seltsam zwischen Muggelwelt und unserer Welt zu wechseln, nicht.", seufzte Hermine, „Ach, meine Eltern verstehen das gar nicht. Sie sind so weit entfernt von jeder Magie. Sie sorgen sich um solche Dinge wie Handys und Autos, Telefone. Erschreckend nicht, dabei macht Magie das Leben doch viel spannender. Ich meine, dann braucht wesen doch wirklich keinen Fernseher mehr."

Rudolf sah sie schockiert an.

„Wo würden sie mit Pansy denn hinziehen, wenn sie sie heiraten würden?"

„Nach London.", meinte er verärgert und versuchte über Hermine hinweg wieder mit Pansy ins Gespräch zu kommen.

„Und Hogwarts? Würden sie hier her ziehen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, könnten sie uns jetzt bitte…", versuchte er verzweifelt sie loszuwerden.

„Pansy, du musst doch bestimmt auch auf die Toilette.", strahlte Hermine und packte sie an der Hand.

Pansy riss sich in der Toilette eilig von ihr los und starrte sie entsetzt an.

„Was genau sollte das?", schrie sie aufgebracht.

„Du wolltest ihn loswerden, du bist ihn los.", meinte sie kurz.

„Glaub ja nicht,…", meinte sie zornig und holte dann Luft, „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dir deshalb dankbar oder irgendetwas schuldig wäre."

Sie stürmte in eine Toilette und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Hermine lächelte zufrieden und ging wieder nach draußen.

Es gelang ihr sich die nächste Zeit alle Männer vom Leib zu halten, indem sie die ganze Zeit in Bewegung blieb. Die Anzahl der Nachrichten, die für sie eingetroffen waren, entsetzte sie. Auf der anderen Seite könnte sie im Falle des Falles auf diese Weise immer noch versuchen einen geeigneten Scheinehemann zu finden. Aber hier auf dieser Party war es unmöglich offen zu reden. Kaum drehte sie sich um, hatte sie schon das Gefühl von Mitarbeitern und Mitarbeiterinnen von Wizlove verfolgt zu werden, denen offenbar aufgefallen war, dass sie schon länger kein Gespräch mehr geführt hatte. Tatsächlich versuchten diese Leute unter allen Anwesenden zu vermitteln und Gespräche zu initiieren.

Um halb zwei tönte wieder eine Stimme durch den Raum, die Verlosung würde beginnen. Hermine hatte schon gar nicht mehr daran gedacht. Unzufrieden zwang sie sich in die Halle zurückzukehren.

„Schön, dass alle zurück sind. Wir hoffen, sie hatten bisher eine Menge Spaß! Nun kommen wir zu unserer Verlosung. Wir haben uns diesbezüglich etwas Nettes ausgedacht! Wir haben zwei Leute hier, die es nicht geschafft haben anderen Nachrichten zu schicken. Vielleicht waren sie zu schüchtern, vielleicht zu beschäftigt mit den ganzen Nachrichten die sie erhalten haben.", dabei zwinkerte er den Gästen zu.

„Wir haben uns gedacht, dass wir ein Date zwischen diesen beiden Glücklichen arrangieren, ist das nicht ein herrlicher Plan!"

Sie konnten doch nicht Pansy und sie zu einem Date schicken, überlegte Hermine. Sie hatte keine Nachricht geschickt und eine zweite Person, das konnte nur Pansy gewesen sein.

„Natürlich werden die beiden auch auf die Bühne kommen lassen."

Hermine überlegte, ob sie noch die Möglichkeit hatte jetzt zu flüchten, sie drehte sich um, hinter ihr standen alle dicht gedrängt. Verzweifelt wandte sie sich wieder nach vorne.

„Wir begrüßen: HERMINE GRANGER!", rief der Mann laut.

Er wartete, und als sie nicht kam fuhr er fort.

„Miss Granger, nicht so schüchtern. Machen sie alle Platz für Miss Granger."

Die Leute in ihrem Umkreis waren offenbar auf ihr Namensschild aufmerksam geworden und wichen zur Seite. Hermine blieb keine andere Wahl, als nach vorne zu gehen. Der Zauberer half ihr auf die Bühne und schüttelte ihr die Hand.

„Und sind sie aufgeregt, wer der Glückliche sein wird, der mit so einer Schönheit den Abend verbringen darf?", fragte er enthusiastisch.

„Nein.", meinte sie trocken.

„Oh ho! Weiß die junge Dame vielleicht schon wer der Glückliche ist."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Zauberer wusste nicht recht was er in dieser unangenehmen Situation anders tun konnte, als das Geheimnis zu lüften.

„Nun, ihre Stimmung wird sich gleich vollkommen ändern!", meinte er zuversichtlich, „Wir begrüßen SEVERUS SNAPE."

Tatsächlich änderte sich Hermines Stimme mit einem Schlag. Wieso hatte sie nicht gleich daran gedacht, natürlich hatte Snape niemandem geschrieben. Er hatte offenbar genauso wenig Interesse daran gehabt Gefahr zu laufen, dass ein Date für ihn arrangiert werden würde.

Auch Snape betrat die Bühne mehr widerwillig. Als erstes strafte er Hermine mit einem Blick als wäre es ihre Schuld.

„Wieso haben sie niemanden geschrieben?", flüsterte er wütend.

„Und sie?", entgegnete sie finster.

„Oh, wir wüssten auch gerne, wieso sie beiden niemanden geschrieben haben!", meinte der Zauberer, der sie offenbar gehört hatte.

„Also Mr Snape, beim Anblick all der hübschen Damen in diesem Saal, was hat sie davon abgehalten zu schreiben?", wandte er sich an Snape.

„Ich war die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt nach einer gewissen Person zu sehen, die nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen kann.", meinte er giftig in Hermines Richtung.

Dem Zauberer wurde es offenbar zu heiß und um eine Eskalation zu vermeiden wandte er sich lieber an Hermine.

„Und was hat sie daran gehindert, den attraktiven Männern in diesem Saal ihre Nachricht zukommen zu lassen?", meinte er immer noch übertrieben fröhlich.

Hermine funkelte Snape gemein an.

„Oh, ich hatte keine freie Minute, da eine gewisse Person davon überzeugt war, dass wesen mich nicht aus den Augen lassen könnte."

Der Zauberer war offensichtlich wenig begeistert, dass diese Aktion sich als Desaster erwies und drängte die beiden schnell von der Bühne, wo sie von zwei Wizloveangestellten empfangen wurden.

„Viel Spaß bei unserem romantischen Candlelightdinner! Und nun kommen wir zur eigentlichen Verlosung.", fuhr er dann so fort, als wäre nichts vorgefallen.


	25. Date mit dem Lehrer

**Date mit dem Lehrer**

Ehe sie sich versahen, saßen sie an einem separaten Tisch draußen im Wintergarten.

„Was haben sie sich nur dabei gedacht.", stänkerte Snape.

„ICH! Was kann ich denn dafür, dass diese Leute hier ihr Losverfahren manipulieren.", schüttelte sie empört den Kopf.

„Nun, wenigstens bewahrt mich das davor mit irgendwelchen dieser schrecklichen Frauen zu sprechen.", murmelte er mehr an sich selbst gerichtet.

Hermine entschloss sich nichts darauf zu erwidern und nahm einen Schluck vom Wein.

„Haben sie heute denn gar nichts gelernt.", meinte er verärgert.

Damit leerte Hermine das Glas.

„Hauptsache sie widersetzen sich, nicht wahr?", meinte er.

Im selben Moment kam eine Wizlove-Mitarbeiterin und entzündete die Kerze.

„Wir könnten zumindest das Beste daraus machen und versuchen uns nicht zu streiten, ja? Die beobachten uns nämlich.", flüsterte Hermine wenig angetan von ihrem eigenen Vorschlag.

„Und was stellen sie sich vor? Soll ich etwa mit ihnen flirten?", machte er sich über sie lustig.

„Besser nicht.", meinte sie fies, „Das könnte peinlich werden, ich denke nachdem ich sie bei ihrem letzten Date beobachtet habe, kann ich guten Gewissens sagen, dass im Flirten nicht gerade ihre verborgenen Talente liegen."

Er warf ihr einen zornigen Blick zu und stach mit seiner Gabel so heftig in den Salat, der ihnen serviert worden war, dass es laut klirrte. Hermine hatte beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen, da sie diesen Kommentar nur eingeworfen hatte, um ihn zu verärgern. Sie wusste schließlich, dass er bei seinem letzten Date keinerlei Interesse an seinem Gegenüber hatte.

„Falls sie damit bezwecken mich dazu zu ermuntern meine Flirttalente zum besten zu geben, haben sie falsch kalkuliert.", meinte er mürrisch.

„Wie schade.", erwiderte sie zynisch.

Sie schwiegen sich eine Weile an, ehe Hermine bemerkte, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit eines Wizloveagenten – wie sie beschloss diese Leute ab jetzt zu nennen – auf sich zogen.

„Wir werden beobachtet.", flüsterte sie.

„Das ist ja etwas ganz Neues.", belächelte er sie.

Hermine war zornig und versuchte sich abzuregen. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass die Agenten und Agentinnen von Wizlove kamen, um dieses Date in die Gänge zu bringen.

„Sie sehen Professorin Trelawney jetzt also öfters?", versuchte sie ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Dank ihnen, habe ich sie heute Abend kaum gesehen, falls sie sich noch erinnern.", meinte er mit eisiger Stimme ohne sie dabei eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Wenn ich sie daran erinnern darf, war Ruby Cottons fabulöser Feuerwhiskey ganz alleine ihre Idee."

„Ein einigermaßen intelligentes Wesen hätte seine Lektion daraus auch gelernt.", meinte er.

„Ja, sie sind mir ja so überlegen, nicht wahr. Das beweisen sie ja eindeutig damit, dass sich auf so eine kindische Art und Weise mit mir streiten und mich nur weil sie mich nicht leiden können prinzipiell im Unterricht immer bloßstellen müssen. Nur weil sie nicht akzeptieren können, dass es für andere Menschen andere Werte und Prioritäten gibt.", entgegnete sie.

Snape sah sie nur an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie verstehen aber auch gar nichts."

„Oh, wenn ich so dumm bin wie sie meinen und nichts verstehe, wie wäre es dann zur Abwechslung einmal damit, dass sie mir versuchen zu erklären, was ich denn nicht verstehe.", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Wenn sie es bis jetzt nicht begriffen haben, sind sämtliche Erklärungsversuche vergeudete Zeit. Vielleicht werden sie ja irgendwann einmal in der Lage sein zu begreifen. Aber ich denke heute ist eindeutig nicht dieser Tag.", sagte er nur und sah ihr dabei in die Augen.

Sie wandte den Blick nicht ab und fixierte ihn. Sie beschloss ihn solange anzustarren, bis er seinen Blick abwandte.

„Was genau bezwecken sie damit, Ms Granger?"

„Was bezwecken sie denn?"

„Immer diese dummen Gegenfragen, wenn sie keine Antwort parat haben."

„Und was soll ich zu ihnen sagen? Sie schaffen es immer anstatt Antworten nebulöses Zeug von sich zu geben. Möglicherweise ist Professorin Trelawney tatsächlich die geeignete Frau für sie. Offenbar haben sie ja etwas sehr Essentielles gemeinsam."

„Mein Privatleben steht hier nicht zur Debatte.", hielt er sich verdeckt.

„Ach, ich dachte wir wären hier auf Wizloves phänomenaler Singleparty. Ich dachte das Privatleben würde hier im Mittelpunkt stehen."

Sie fixierten sich weiterhin mit Blicken und Snape war irritiert, dass sie seinen Blicken einfach so widerstand. Sie machte keinerlei Anstalten seinen durchdringenden und abweisenden Blicken auszuweichen.

„Versuchen sie mir hier Stärke zu beweisen die sie eigentlich gar nicht besitzen, Ms Granger."

Sie verzog ihre Lippen nur zu einem gefährlichen Grinsen und beschränkte sich darauf ihn weiterhin anzustarren.

„Ich denke wir sollten das beenden.", meinte Hermine nach dem einige Zeit verstrichen war.

„Sie geben auf.", höhnte er.

„Keineswegs."

„Nun, ich denke es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten.", funkelte er sie an, „Entweder wir starren uns weiterhin an oder wir bringen das hier zu ende."

Im selben Moment kam eine Wizloveagentin und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auch sich. Im selben Moment wandten sie - aus ihrer eigenen Dimension gerissen - die Blicke auf sie.

„Ich muss jetzt abservieren, die Dates sind vorbei. Natürlich können sie ihre Gespräche gerne an der Bar weiterführen, aber der Wintergarten wird geschlossen."

Beide nickten verständnisvoll und erhoben sich.

Professorin Trelawney kam ihnen im Saal entgegen, sie war schon ausgesprochen angeheitert.

„Severus, sie sind noch hier.", flötet sie und fügte wenig erfreut, „Und Ms Granger.", hinzu.

„Ich denke ich werde jetzt aufbrechen, begleiten sie mich oder bleiben sie noch?", fragte Snape.

„Ich amüsiere mich prächtig, keine Sorge. Schlafen sie gut, Severus.", meinte sie und fügte wenig erfreut, „Auf Wiedersehen, Ms Granger.", hinzu.

„Ist Ms Parkinson noch hier?", fragte er noch.

„Sie hat diesen Ort fluchtartig verlassen, als das Treffen offiziell beendet wurde, ich nehme an, sie ist längst im Schloss."

Hermine starrte Trelawney noch etwas entsetzt an, als Snape sie am Arm packte und mit sich zog.

„Was soll das jetzt?", fragte sie.

„Sie haben morgen Unterricht, ich denke ich werde sie jetzt sicher nach Hogwarts bringen.", meinte er kühl.

„Wie edelmütig.", machte sie sich lustig und bekam dafür einen bösen Blick von ihm.

Am Eingang wurden ihnen Namensschild und Band abgenommen, das Nachrichtenpergament durften sie behalten. Snape knüllte es draußen zusammen und warf es weg.

„Keine netten Nachrichten bekommen?", meinte Hermine schnippisch.

„Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht, Ms Granger.", wies er sie zurecht.

„Oh, ist der ehrenwerte Professor Snape wieder vollkommen zurück, nachdem wir diesen Ort des Grauens verlassen haben?", meinte sie zornig.

Snape packte sie an ihren Schultern.

„Reißen sie sich gefälligst zusammen Ms Granger oder ich schwöre ihnen ich werde ihnen ihr Leben in Hogwarts zur Hölle machen.", schrie er zornig.

„Das wäre ja etwas ganz Neues.", entgegnete sie unbeeidruckt.

Anstatt etwas zu entgegnen packte er sie wieder grob am Arm und zog sie mit sich.

„Das tut weh, verdammt.", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Das ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem was sie nach einem derart undisziplinierten Abend erwartet.", sagte er kühl.

„Ich habe ja so große Angst.", lachte sie ihn aus.

„Das würde ich ihnen auch raten.", blieb er kalt und zog sie weiter hinter sich nach.

Nach einer Weile sah er sie an und bemerkte, dass sie offenbar fror.

„Es war natürlich ausgesprochen intelligent von ihnen keinen Umhang mit zu nehmen. Wir haben immerhin Winter.", belächelte er sie.

„Als ob sie das kümmern würde.", sagte sie schnippisch.

Er blieb stehen und nahm seinen Umhang ab. Ohne weiteren Kommentar legte er ihn um ihre Schultern.

„Machen sie sich nur keine Umstände. Ich werde schon nicht erfrieren.", zischte sie.

„Höflichkeit ist nicht gerade ihre Stärke.", meinte er kalt und zog sie weiter mit sich.

„Ein Kompliment, das ich nur erwidern kann."

Er ließ ihren Arm nicht los, auch als sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen. Stumm starrten sie einander an. Sie war so wütend auf ihn, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

„Lassen sie mich jetzt vielleicht endlich los.", fuhr sie ihn an.

Er ließ ihren Arm los. Sie bewegten sich beide nicht von der Stelle und starrten sich weiter an.

„Was denn, wollen sie es jetzt zu ende bringen, ja?", zischte sie.

Nach einem Augenblick, in dem sie sich weiterhin wütend in die Augen sahen, streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus und strich ihr über die Wange. Er hielt ihren Kopf fest und funkelte sie gefährlich an.

„Was!", durchbrach sie den Moment der Stille grob, „Wollen sie mich jetzt etwa küssen."

Hermine begriff erst nachdem sie es ausgesprochen hatte, was sie eben gesagt hatte. Snape lachte überlegen und ließ sie los.

„Ich nehme an sie finden ihren Weg ins Bett.", lachte er weiter und begab sich in den Keller.

Hermine blieb noch eine Weile regungslos in der Empfangshalle stehen, ehe Professor McGonagall im Morgenmantel die Stiege hinuntereilte.

„Ist das Treffen für heute beendet?", fragte sie verschlafen und wirkte etwas besorgt.

Hermine sah sie verwirrt an, sie war in Gedanken weit entfernt von diesem Gespräch, weshalb sie nur nickte.

„Ich habe schon begonnen mir Sorgen zu machen. Ich möchte sie morgen gerne sehen und genauere Informationen.", bat sie und brachte Hermine bis zum Turm der Gryffindors.

Die fette Dame gähnte und fragte nach dem Passwort. Hermine starrte sie nur an.

„Ms Granger. Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

Hermine nickte nur.

„Das Passwort.", meinte McGonagall.

„Ich bin nur etwas verwirrt.", murmelte sie.

„Das ist nicht richtig.", meinte die Fette Dame genervt.

Minerva McGonagall sprach das Passwort für sie.

„Gehen sie ins Bett, Hermine und sehen sie zu, dass sie etwas Schlaf bekommen. Sie haben morgen Unterricht. Ich weiß auch nicht, was sich diese Organisation dabei gedacht hat, diese Feier unter der Woche zu veranstalten."

Als Hermine keine Anstalten machte sich weiter zu bewegen, wandte sich Professorin McGonagall noch einmal zu ihr um.

„Ist auch wirklich alles in Ordnung, Ms Granger?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht.", murmelte Hermine.

„Gehen sie erst mal ins Bett, wir sprechen morgen darüber, bestimmt haben sie dann einen klareren Kopf.", gähnte Minerva.

Hermine nickte nur und das Porträtloch schloss sich hinter ihr. Sie blieb noch eine Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum stehen, unfähig ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Gähnen das von der Couch am Kamin kam.

„Sie ist zurück!", hörte sie die flüsternde Stimme von Ginny, die damit beschäftigt schien Harry zu wecken.

„Ja, natürlich werde ich rechtzeitig zum Training fertig sein.", murmelte Harry noch im Traum.

„Harry!", wurde Ginny unbedeutend lauter und schüttelte ihn.

Hermine ging langsam, immer noch irritiert auf sie zu.

„Wie war dein Abend?", gähnte Harry, der nun endlich wach wurde.

„Und wem gehört der Umhang? Du hast doch nicht etwa? Nein?", Ginny war ganz außer sich.

„Du hast also jemanden kennengelernt?", wunderte sich Harry.

Hermine starrte sie nur wortlos an, die Situation überforderte sie bei weitem, sie war sich selbst gerade nicht sicher was geschehen war.

„Hermine, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ginny nach und ging dann einem Verdacht nach, „Du hast dich doch nicht etwa? Nein, du kannst dich doch nicht auf einer Wizlove Party verliebt haben?"

Hermine schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf und sah sich dann den Umhang an den sie immer noch über die Schultern trug. Daran hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht.

„Nun sag schon, von wem ist der Umhang?", bohrte Ginny nach.

Unsicher sah Hermine abwechselnd Harry und Ginny an.

„Snape.", meinte sie dann kurz.

Ginny und Harry starrten sie beide fassungslos an.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", stammelte Ginny.

Hermine gelang es zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung kurz den Abend inklusive unerfreuliches Date zu umreißen, wobei sie Details wie Rubys Whiskey und ihre Gespräche mit Snape für sich behielt. Sie ging auch nicht näher auf den Nachhauseweg ein und erklärte nur Snape habe sich wieder einmal als Lehrer und Beschützer aufspielen müssen und ihr dann auch noch in einem Anflug von übertriebenen Verantwortungsbewusstsein seinen Umhang aufgedrängt.

Einstweilen gaben sich Harry und Ginny zufrieden und ließen sie ins Bett gehen.

„Wenn du mich fragst verhält Snape sich seltsam.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Ach was, er ist der selbe wie immer.", zuckte Harry mit den Schultern.

„Aber hast du ihn schon einmal derart besorgt um jemanden erlebt."

„Ginny, du siehst Geister wo keine sind.", schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

Im selben Moment tauchte der Kopflose Nick, der Hausgeist der Gryffindors vor ihr aus dem Boden auf.

„Entschuldigung, ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken. Um diese Zeit solltet ihr aber auch schon längst im Bett sein.", meinte er und setzte sich zu ihnen auf die Couch.

„Wo keine sind, Harry? Ach ja?", grinste sie triumphierend.

„Ach was, Ginny. Das hat gar nichts zu bedeuten."

„Darf ich fragen worüber die jungen Leute sich unterhalten?", wurde Nick neugierig.

„Über das Ehegesetz.", meinte Ginny.

„Ach, Politik. Darüber will ich jetzt gar nicht sprechen.", schüttelte Nick den Kopf und tauchte wieder ab zurück in den Boden.

„Versuch gar nicht es als Zeichen auszulegen. Das war wirklich nur ein Zufall!", bat Harry eindringlich.

„Nun, ich werde Snape im Auge behalten und Hermine genauer befragen.", erklärte Ginny.

„Obwohl eigentlich wäre es gar nicht so schlecht, nicht wahr? Wir versuchen doch schon die ganze Zeit Snape und Hermine zu verheiraten.", überlegte Harry weiter.

„Das ist etwas ganz anderes. Ich bin mittlerweile ganz und gar gegen diese Verlobung. Wir müssen uns etwas Besseres einfallen lassen.", erklärte Ginny aufgebracht.

Harry war zu müde, um das Thema näher zu erörtern und meinte nur, dass er Ginnys Sinneswandel nicht ganz nachvollziehen könnte, und lieber morgen weiter darüber sprechen wollte.

Während Harry am nächsten Nachmittag ein Quidditch-Sondertraining einberufen hatte, trafen sich Ginny und Hermine am See. Es war mittlerweile schon ausgesprochen kalt, weshalb sie am Ufer des Sees entlang spazierten, anstatt sich zu setzen.

„Er meinte also, ihr solltet das zu ende bringen.", meinte Ginny außer Sich vor Entsetzen.

Hermine nickte.

„Weißt du, ich glaube ich gebe dir mittlerweile Recht. Du solltest dich auf gar keinen Fall mit Snape verloben.", war Ginny überzeugt.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und aus welchem Grund hast du deine Meinung so plötzlich geändert?", wunderte sie sich.

„Er könnte über dich herfallen.", meinte Ginny aufgebracht.

„Ginny, wir sprechen von Snape!", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Ja, wir sprechen von Snape, genau das ist der springende Punkt.", war Ginny überzeugt.

„Ginny, vor ein paar Tagen hast du noch gemeint es wäre der beste Plan, wenn ich Snape heirate.", meinte Hermine etwas genervt.

„Es konnte ja auch niemand ahnen, dass so etwas passiert!", meinte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Es ist doch gar nichts passiert.", sagte Hermine überzeugt.

Für einen Moment glaubte sie, Ginny würde gleich aus den Socken kippen.

„Hermine!", schrie sie beinahe, „Er hat gesagt ihr sollt es zu ende bringen."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, während sie sich die Hände rieb, um die Kälte zu vertreiben.

„Das kann doch wirklich alles bedeuten. Vielleicht will er diese Differenzen endlich begraben.", versuchte sie sich selbst einzureden.

„Wem willst du hier eigentlich etwas vormachen? Dir oder mir?", beutelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Ginny. Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass Snape das so gemeint haben könnte. Das ist nicht dein Ernst, wir sprechen von Snape!", blieb Hermine abrupt stehen und weigerte sich das hinzunehmen.

„Hermine! Snape ist ein wirklich grauenhafter Mensch. Aber der springende Punkt ist, er ist ein Mensch und menschliche Wesen haben diese Bedürfnisse."

„Sag mal, tickst du jetzt vollkommen aus? Ich hasse und verachte Snape und er hasst und verachtet mich. Er sieht auf mich herab und betrachtet mich als minderwertig und du glaubst allen Ernstes, dass er diesen Hass und diese Spannung zwischen uns auf diese Art und Weise abbauen und überwinden will."

„Du bringst es auf den Punkt: Es ist diese Spannung zwischen euch!"

„Das ist blanker Hass, das weißt du doch Ginny.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Hass und Liebe, Hass und Lust. Gewalt und Lust. Das alles liegt so nahe beieinander.", meinte Ginny beinahe hysterisch.

„GINNY!", fuhr Hermine sie an, „Komm zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Wir reden immer noch von Snape. Severus Snape. Unseren unfairen, widerwärtigen und abstoßenden Zaubertränkelehrer, der bald Professorin Trelawney heiraten wird."

„Ich habe dich zumindest gewarnt, Hermine, und ich hoffe du denkst zumindest darüber nach.", schloss Ginny das Gespräch.

Nach ihrem Gespräch sah Hermine sich gezwungen Snape in seinem Büro aufzusuchen, um ihm seinen Umhang zurückzubringen.

Hermine klopfte an die Tür und trat auf ein Murren das sie vernahm ein.

„Was wollen sie denn hier?", fragte Snape genervt und blickte sie über seinen Schreibtisch hinweg an.

„Ich wollte nur den Umhang zurückbringen.", meinte sie und legte ihn auf einen Sessel der nahe der Tür stand.

„Sie haben sich dafür aber ziemlich viel Zeit gelassen.", murrte er nur missmutig.

„Ich hatte zufällig auch noch andere Dinge zu erledigen.", meinte sie schnippisch.

„Gleich wieder frech werden, das sieht ihnen ja wieder einmal ähnlich.", zischte er.

„Lassen sie ihre schlechte Laune doch an jemand anderen aus.", sagte sie verärgert und verschwand durch die Tür ohne die Worte die er ihr hinterher rief zu hören.

Die Situation beruhigte sie zumindest, Ginnys Bedenken waren vollkommen unbegründet.


	26. Revolution im Klassenzimmer

**Revolution im Klassenzimmer**

Am Abend besuchte Hermine die Direktorin wie vereinbart in ihrem Büro.

„Setzen sie sich, Miss Granger.", meinte sie und räumte einen Stapel Pergament zur Seite.

„Waren sie gestern Abend erfolgreich?", fragte sie.

„Nein. Aber ich habe noch ein Pergament voller Nachrichten, mit Zauberern, die Interesse an einer Verlobung hätten.", meinte sie wenig begeistert.

„Nun, ich mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Wizlove einiges unternommen hat, um Paare zu bilden, ich bin überrascht, wie erfolglos sie offenbar blieben.", meinte sie mit einem wechselhaften Ton, der zwischen Erleichterung und Besorgnis schwankte, „Haben sie nicht sogar Dates arrangiert?"

Hermine konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, sie lachte voller Hohn.

„Miss Granger?", erschrak sie beinahe, „Hat das etwas damit zu tun, dass sie gestern derart neben sich standen?"

Hermine grinste nur, sie würde sich wieder einen netten Spaß erlauben.

„Wissen sie, Professorin, am besten befragen sie dazu Professor Snape. Er hat freundlicherweise den ganzen Abend ein Auge auf mich geworfen.", lachte sie vergnügt und verabschiedete sich dann.

Da es Minerva nicht gelungen war, konkrete Antworten von Hermine zu bekommen, entschloss sie sich dazu ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Severus Snape zu sprechen.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professorin?", fragte Snape, als er in ihr Büro kam.

„Severus, ich wollte wissen, wie es ihnen auf dieser Singleparty ergangen ist.", versuchte sie das Thema behutsam anzusprechen.

„Ich habe mich nicht verlobt, falls sie darauf hinaus wollen.", meinte er kühl.

„Was allerdings bald notwendig wäre. Sie wissen, dass ich niemanden hier in Hogwarts aufnehmen darf, wir müssten eine Anstellung für ihre Zukünftige finden. Ich will sie schließlich nicht als Lehrer verlieren.", meinte sie bestimmt, „War es ihnen gestern denn gar nicht möglich irgendwelche Kontakte zu knüpfen?"

Severus verzog seine Lippen zu einem finsteren Grinsen.

„Leider mangelte es mir dazu an Zeit.", stellte er sachlich fest.

„Severus, diese Veranstaltung dauerte ganze 7 Stunden, sie werden sich doch zumindest mit Frauen unterhalten haben. Es ist doch nicht möglich, dass irgendetwas diese gesamte Zeit in Anspruch genommen hat!", probierte sie es mit einer Anspielung.

„Nun, vielleicht sollten sie Ms Granger dazu befragen. Sie ist sicher bereit ihnen ausführliche Antworten zu liefern.", grinste er gefährlich.

Minerva sah ihn vollkommen entgeistert an.

„Bedauerlicherweise hat mir Ms Granger eine vergleichbare Antwort gegeben, als sie vor einiger Zeit hier bei mir war."

„Hat sie das?", grinste Snape beinahe vergnügt.

„Severus, könnten sie mir bitte erklären, was genau sich gestern zugetragen hat?", wurde Minerva deutlicher.

„Nun, Ms Granger hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich sinnlos zu betrinken. Sie werden wohl verstehen, dass ich nicht verantworten konnte, dass sie in diesem Zustand unbeaufsichtigt blieb.", brachte er es auf den Punkt.

„Professorin Trelawney hat mir heute erzählt, dass Dates arrangiert wurden. War es ihnen zumindest da möglich eine Frau kennenzulernen?", fragte sie ohne näher auf seine Ausführungen einzugehen.

„Nun, da Ms Granger es nicht geschafft hat eine Nachricht zu versenden, und es mir aufgrund ihres Zustandes auch nicht möglich war, hielt es Wizlove für ausgesprochen erheiternd ein Date zwischen Ms Granger und mir zu arrangieren.", meinte er kühl.

Minerva starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„So war es mir zumindest möglich sicherzugehen, dass das Mädchen in ihrem Zustand nichts Dummes tat. Aber sie können sich vorstellen, dass das natürlich sehr anstrengend war.", meinte er kalt.

Minerva schenkte ihm einen etwas missbilligenden Blick.

„Ms Granger ist immerhin über 20, sie ist zwar Schülerin in Hogwarts, aber ich denke sie ist mittlerweile erwachsen genug, um auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Hier in Hogwarts sind wir zwar ihr Lehrer und ihre Direktorin, aber außerhalb liegt es wohl in ihrer Verantwortung wie sie ihre Abende verbringt.", gab McGonagall zu bedenken.

„Und das von ihnen Direktorin? Ich denke Ms Granger war gestern Nacht keines Falls in der Lage sich vor diesen aufdringlichen Männern zu schützen, die offenbar keinerlei Interesse daran haben, dass sie weiterhin hier unterrichtet wird. Ich kann Ms Granger zwar nicht leiden, aber ihre schulischen Leistungen stehen außer Frage. Ich nahm an es wäre in ihrem Interesse, dass sie weiterhin in Hogwarts unterrichtet wird.", meinte er äußerst sachlich.

„Erstaunlich Severus, wesen könnte beinahe meinen, dass ihnen tatsächlich etwas an Ms Granger liegt.", meinte sie und bemühte sich eine ernste Miene zu bewahren, obwohl ihr nach einem Lächeln zumute war.

„Ich bitte sie, wie gesagt, ich kann Ms Granger nicht ausstehen. Aber ich nehme meine Pflichten als Lehrer nun einmal sehr ernst."

Minerva verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Nichtsdestotrotz löst das nicht das Problem, das sie bedingt durch das Gesetz immer noch haben.", stellte sie fest.

„Direktorin, ich habe nicht vor, eine Frau zu heiraten und sie zu zwingen hier in Hogwarts zu leben.", meinte Snape bestimmt.

„Es ist sehr ehrenwert von ihnen, aber was gedenken sie zu tun. Sie ziehen doch nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung Ms Granger zu heiraten?", schüttelte sie wenig begeistert den Kopf.

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille im Büro von McGonagall. Offenbar dachte Snape über ihre Frage nach und das für ihren Geschmack eindeutig zu lange.

„Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein, Severus!", wies sie die Vorstellung von sich.

„Natürlich nicht.", meinte Snape kühl.

„Und was genau gedenken sie dann zu tun?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

Snape seufzte.

„Mir bleiben immer noch über zwei Monate, aber im Ernstfall werde ich Hogwarts wohl verlassen."

---

Theodor saß wie üblich im Gemeinschaftsraum und amüsierte sich über den Tagespropheten, als Pansy sich trotzig neben Daphne auf die Couch fallen ließ.

„Nun, gehst du zu Dracos Hochzeit? Ich habe gehört sie hätten dich gerne als Brautjungfer.", meinte Daphne bösartig woraufhin Theodor über die Zeitung lugte.

„Du bist wirklich so etwas von geschmacklos.", fluchte Pansy.

„Ich dachte es war Dracos Idee?", funkelte Daphne sie schadenfroh an.

„Und wie läuft es mit deinen Strafarbeiten bei Snape, Junkie!", fuhr Pansy sie an.

„Ladies, könntet ihr mich in Ruhe Zeitung lesen lassen, ja?", meinte Theodor genervt, „Ach ja Daphne, den Kommentar hättest du dir wirklich sparen können. Du dir deinen übrigens auch Pansy."

„Du bist uns ja geistig so überlegen.", höhnte Pansy, „Ein Wunder, dass sie dich nicht nach Ravenclaw gesteckt haben, dort wärst du besser aufgehoben. Aber das machst du ja durch deine Schlammblutfreundin wieder gut, nicht?"

„Ich würde dir raten nicht so über Su zu sprechen.", meinte Theodor böse, „Aber erheitere uns doch ein bisschen, wie ist denn dein Abend gelaufen?"

Pansy kochte vor Wut und strafte ihn mit einem bösen Blick, aber ihr Bedürfnis sich die Wut von gestern von der Seele zu reden siegte schließlich.

„Nachdem ein dämliches Schlammblut mir immerzu Nachrichten schickte und mich nicht in Ruhe ließ, habe ich ihm eine Nachricht geschrieben, in der ich ihm gesagt habe, wie wenig ich von seinesgleichen halte, aber diese dämlichen Wizloveangestellten hielten es für angebracht ein Date zwischen uns zu arrangieren.", fluchte sie, „Und dann kam auch noch diese Granger und fühlte sich bemüßigt mich retten zu müssen. Als wäre ich dazu nicht selbst in der Lage gewesen. Die hat sich einfach zu uns gesetzt und so getan als wären wir die besten Freundinnen, dann hat sie mich mit ins Klo geschleppt und triumphierend festgestellt, dass sie mich nun von meinen Leiden erlöst hätte. Diese eingebildete Schlampe!"

„Äußerst selbstlos von ihr, dir zu helfen, obwohl du so wenig für sie übrig hast, findest du nicht?", schüttelte Theodor den Kopf.

„Draco hat Recht! Du bist ein elender Blutsverräter!", schrie Pansy ihn an.

Im selben Moment erschien Draco mit ein paar Tagespropheten und einigen Pergamenten.

„Leute, ich habe die Idee!", verkündete er stolz, „Ich habe recherchiert und herausgefunden, dass in den Ferien eine Demo stattfindet. Eigentlich ist sie von lesbischen Hexen und schwulen Zauberern ins Leben gerufen worden, aber ich denke wir sollten dort als Interessensgemeinschaft für die Erhaltung reinen Blutes auftreten. Wir müssen uns nur vermummen, damit niemand uns erkennt."

„Du kennst hoffentlich die neuen Richtlinien für Demonstrationen, die sie im heutigen Tagespropheten ausgeführt haben.", erkärte Theodor, „Alle Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen werden ab sofort durchsucht um Vielsafttränke abzunehmen und sämtliche Tarnumhänge müssen ab jetzt registriert werden und dürfen ebenfalls nicht zu Demonstrationen mitgebracht werden. Desillusionszauber sind ebenso verboten und sie überlegen, ob sie nicht generell die Mitnahme von Zauberstäben zu Demos untersagen sollten. Ein allgemeines Vermummungsverbot wird auch noch verhandelt."

„Nun ja, sie können uns ja nicht nur aufgrund dessen, dass wir unsere Meinung vertreten einsperren, nicht wahr?", überlegte Draco.

„Sie könnten die Ansicht, dass Blut rein bleiben muss, natürlich als voldemortnahe bezeichnen.", rollte er mit den Augen, „Oh, ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass sie das tun werden, nachdem dir bekannt sein dürfte, dass es unter Androhung von Strafen verboten ist Meinungen öffentlich zu vertreten, die als voldemortnahe gelten."

Draco warf Theodor einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Ich werde mich zumindest nicht von dieser Regierung davon abhalten lassen, für meine Überzeugungen einzustehen.", meinte er stur, „Komm Pansy, lassen wir dieses Blutsverräter und Blutsverräterinnenpack alleine."

Sie verließen gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Weißt du, ich heiße diese neue Gesetzgebung und die Regierung auf keinen Fall gut, aber Dracos Ansichten, die ich äußerst bedenklich finde, werden definitiv dazu beitragen, dass die öffentliche Meinung sich weiterhin für das Gesetz ausspricht."

Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern, sie hatte kein Interesse an einer politischen Diskussion. Theodor überlegte kurz und entschloss sich dann dazu, Su zu suchen, um dieses Thema mit ihr zu diskutieren.

---

Hermine hätte nicht erwartet, dass Erlass 35 einen derartigen Einfluss auf das Leben in der Schule haben würde: Obwohl auf den Tribünen des Quidditch Feldes die verschiedenen Fahnen der Häuser angebracht waren, saßen die Schüler und Schülerinnen quer durcheinander. Durch die Bande die aufgrund der Verlobungen zwischen einem Teil der 5., der gesamten 6. und der gesamten 7. Klassen unterschiedlicher Häuser geknüpft worden waren, saßen nun Schüler und Schülerinnen der verschiedenen Häuser quer über die Tribünen verteilt. Es war erstaunlich. Hermine bedauerte, dass ein derartiger Gesetzeserlass notwendig gewesen war um das zu erreichen. Vor allem aber konnte sie das alles in sich nicht in Einklang bringen: Auf der einen Seite war sie außer sich vor Freude, weil endlich eine so dringend notwendige Vereinigung aller Häuser stattgefunden hatte, auf der anderen war sie außer sich vor Zorn, weil dieses dummes Gesetz sie doch dazu gezwungen hatte. Egal wie positiv die Entwicklungen auch waren, es rechtfertigte doch nicht diese Ungerechtigkeiten. Diese kleine positive Veränderung machte die Methoden welche die Regierung anwendete um nichts besser.

Auch im Speisesaal war es durchaus üblich, dass einige Paare verschiedener Häuser tageweise zwischen den Tischen wechselten, um gemeinsam zu essen. Aber natürlich war das nicht die Regel. Die meisten Schüler und Schülerinnen versuchten ihr Leben so normal wie möglich weiter zu führen und den Fakt, dass sie verheiratet waren, oder bald heiraten würden zu verdrängen. Hermines Selbsthilfegruppe, die zwar immer seltener aber doch mit einer gewissen Regelmäßigkeit stattfand, gehörten nun immer mehr bereits verheiratete Paare an. Viele erklärten ihr, dass sie sich nicht vorgestellt hatten, dass ihr Leben so aussehen würde aber leider konnte sie ihnen nicht wirklich helfen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung waren aber vor allem die jüngeren wesentlich unbekümmerter, sie führten ihr Leben nach der Hochzeitnacht weiter wie bisher. Ausnahmen unter ihnen waren die Mädchen, die feststellen mussten, dass sie nach der Hochzeitsnacht schwanger geworden waren. Vor allem für Fünftklässerinnen war das schwierig, sie hatten doch noch zwei Jahre vor sich.

Bei einem dieser Treffen erschienen auch Tracy und Terry, die Hermine damals als das Gesetz gerade erst beschlossen wurde, im Flur beobachtet hatte. Tracy war eines der Mädchen die nun schwanger waren.

„Es ist schon so nicht einfach. Aber ein Kind zu bekommen, immerhin gehe ich erst in die 5. Klasse. Selbst wenn das Gesetz nun irgendwann aufgehoben werden sollte, ich werde dann ein Kind haben und das mit gerade mal 17.", erklärte sie unglücklich.

„Das ist immerhin etwas das wesen nicht wie eine Ehe einfach rückgängig machen kann.", erklärte Terry, „Und wie wird sich ein Kind fühlen, das irgendwann erfahren muss, dass es das Produkt eines Gesetzesbeschlusses ist."

Die Auswirkungen die dieses Gesetz auf die magische Gesellschaft haben würde, war noch in keiner Weise abschätzbar. Aber aufgrund der aus den Ehen resultierenden Kinder würden die Nachwirkungen selbst wenn wesen das Gesetz sofort abschaffen würde noch mindestens eine ganze Generation hinweg spürbar sein.

Harry und Hermine führten schließlich als Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin ein langes Gespräch mit McGonagall, und gemeinsam beschlossen für das nächste Schuljahr eine Kindergrippe einzurichten. Es würde zwar die Problematik an sich nicht lösen, doch zumindest würde es eine kleine Erleichterung für die betreffenden Paare schaffen und ihnen ermöglichen die Schule zu beenden.

Hermine hatte inständig gehofft, Snape würde ihr nach den Ereignissen rund um die Singleparty aus dem Weg gehen, aber stattdessen verhielt er sich biestiger denn je. Seine Stunden waren eine Katastrophe.

Als sie Harrys Kessel eine Zutat hinzugab, die er beinahe vergessen hatte, ließ er sich die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen sie wieder einmal zu demütigen.

„Das war natürlich klar, dass sie Potters Ungenauigkeit einmal wieder dazu benutzen, um sich selbst gut darzustellen. Ich habe nicht ohne Grund zu Beginn der Stunde erwähnt, dass diese Aufgabe alleine zu bewältigen ist."

Damit ließ er sowohl Harrys als auch ihren Trank verschwinden.

„Potter, sie schreiben einen Aufsatz über sämtliche Inhaltsstoffe dieses Trankes, ihre Verwendung, sowie ihr Zusammenspiel in speziell dieser Zusammensetzung.", verkündete er Harrys Strafe.

„Sir, es ist nicht seine Schuld.", meinte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Er bekommt diese Strafe auch nicht deshalb, sondern weil sein Trank ohnehin unbrauchbar wäre. Glauben sie etwa ich hätte nicht genau beobachtet, was er zusammenbraut, nachdem ich weiß, wie wenig Talent Mr Potter in diesem Fach hat. Nun, so werden sie ihren Abschluss bestimmt nicht schaffen Potter."

„Harry hat in seinem sechsten Schuljahr durchaus bewiesen, dass er dieses Fach beherrscht.", meinte Hermine obwohl sie wusste, dass das so nicht ganz stimmte.

„Mit MEINEM Buch, Ms Granger, wie sie wohl wissen. Ohne meine Aufzeichnungen wäre er wohl verloren gewesen.", wies er sie zurecht, „Und was sie betrifft, sie werden heute Abend nachsitzen. Ich werde ihnen diesen Selbstdarstellungsdrang schon noch austreiben."

Hermine schnaufte aufgebracht.

„SELBSTDARSTELLUNGSDRANG. Eigentlich nennt wesen so etwas Freundschaft, aber Menschen wie sie verstehen davon wohl nichts.", wurde sie lauter.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und ein weiterer Abend in meiner Gesellschaft.", meinte er finster, „Abgesehen davon erweisen sie Potter keinen freundschaftlichen Dienst, wenn sie ihm zu unrecht das Gefühl geben, er hätte wirklich eine Chance seine Abschlussprüfung in Zaubertränke zu bestehen. Aber Menschen wie ihnen mangelt es wohl an Hausverstand."

Hermine war in Rage.

„Wissen sie was Professor, sie sind… sie sind…", fauchte sie, ehe Harry sie zur Vernunft brachte.

„WAS, Ms Granger?", meinte er mit eisiger Stimme.

Sie schwieg, während Draco Malfoy sich vor Lachen und Genugtuung fast nicht mehr beruhigen konnte.

„Nun, hat sie der Mut verlassen. Dabei glaube ich, dass die ganze Klasse darauf brennt zu hören, was sie mir zu sagen haben.", funkelte er sie gefährlich an.

Harry deutete ihr sich einfach wieder zu beruhigen, weil es die Konsequenzen nicht wert war. Hermine ging in ihren Gedanken all das durch, was sie ihm gerne an den Kopf geworfen hätte: Er war widerlich, großkotzig, selbstherrlich, unfair, fies,…

„Wieso machen sie das eigentlich andauernd Professor? Wieso nützen sie jede noch so kleine und unscheinbare Gelegenheit, um mich herabzusetzen?", fragte sie stattdessen.

„Ich denke die ganze Klasse brennt auch darauf das zu erfahren.", flüsterte Ernie und ein Gelächter machte sich breit.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff Mr Macmillian. Und sie Ms Granger, sollten aufhören sich so wichtig zu nehmen. Wie allen anderen Schülern und Schülerinnen versuche ich ihnen nur ein gewisses Maß an Disziplin näher zu bringen. Bedauerlicherweise ist ihre Aufnahmefähigkeit wohl beschränkter als die vom Rest der Klasse."

Ich hasse ihn, dachte sie und packte im Zorn ihre Tasche.

„Ms Granger, ich denke diese Situation hatten wir bereits einmal, haben sie immer noch nicht gelernt?", schüttelte er herablassend den Kopf, „Wenn sie ihre Tasche nicht sofort hinstellen und solange warten bis diese Stunde zu Ende ist, schwöre ich, dass ich sie nicht nur das restliche Jahr nachsitzen lassen werde, sondern auch dafür Sorge tragen werde, dass sie diesen Kurs verlassen."

Ihr Herz raste und ihr Körper bebte, weil sie heftig schnaufen musste, um überhaupt atmen zu können. Sie kochte innerlich vor Wut. Sie stellte ihre Tasche ab und hasste sich selbst dafür, dass sie klein bei gab, dass sie sich von ihm „auf ihren Platz der Gesellschaft" verweisen ließ, wie er einmal sagte. Sie fühlte sich so gedemütigt. Ideal prallte gegen Ideal: Sie wollte ihren Abschluss in Zaubertränke mit einem Ohnegleichen bestehen, aber genauso sehr wollte sie ihm zeigen, dass sie sich nicht einfach so von selbsternannten Autoritäten unterwerfen ließ, wenn sie deren Machtausübung für ungerechtfertigt hielt.

Harry war offenbar erleichtert, dass Hermine blieb.

„Nun, Ms Granger, diese Runde geht wohl an mich!", höhnte er.

Damit hatte er es geschafft, Hermine lachte ihm überlegen ins Gesicht, nahm ihre Tasche und ging langsam und unbekümmert zu Tür.

„Ms Granger. Wenn sie zur Tür hinausgehen, gehen sie für immer. Es gibt diesmal keine Amnestie, dafür werde ich Sorge tragen und sie werden den Rest des Jahres wöchentlich bei mir nachsitzen!", sagte er ruhig aber bestimmt.

Hermine wandte sich um und grinste ihm fröhlich ins Gesicht.

„Von ihnen lasse ich mich ganz bestimmt nicht brechen, Professor. Schönen Tag noch und dann bis heute Abend."

Sie sah, dass die gesamte Klasse sie sprachlos anstarrte. Niemand hatte es jemals, seit sie denken konnten, gewagt Severus Snape derart in seine Grenzen zu weisen.

„Sie werden es bereuen Granger!", sagte er kopfschüttelnd mehr zu sich selbst, und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, es hatte keinen Sinn weiter zu versuchen sie zum Bleiben zu zwingen.

„Sie war immer schon ein hoffnungsloser Fall.", versuchte Malfoy sich einzuschleimen, was ihm nicht nur böse Blicke der gesamten Klasse einbrachte.

„Mr Malfoy, ich garantiere ihnen, dass sie wesentlich mehr Verstand hat, als sie. 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, und das nächste Mal sprechen sie nur, wenn ich sie dazu auffordere. Ich wünsche, dass in dieser Klasse wieder Disziplin herrscht."

Die Klasse schwieg den Rest der Stunde, ebenso wie Snape. Aber auf allen Gesichtern, bis auf dem Malfoys, zeichnete sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln ab. Diese entscheidende Runde ging eindeutig an Hermine.

---

Als Hermine am Nachmittag das Büro von McGonagall betrat, verspürte sie keinerlei Reue, sie war sich sicher, das einzig richtige getan zu haben. Wie erwartet waren auch Tonks, Harry und Snape anwesend, wie schon beim letzten Gespräch.

„Ms Granger, ich kann und werde in diesem Fall kein weiteres Mal Amnestie walten lassen.", erklärte McGonagall streng, „Ich hoffe ihnen war bewusst, welche Konsequenzen sie für ihr Handeln tragen würden."

„Natürlich.", meinte sie unbekümmert.

„Ms Granger, ihre Haltung bestürzt mich zutiefst, ich denke ein wenig Reue und eine Erklärung für ihr undiszipliniertes Verhalten wären angebracht."

Hermine schwieg, sie hatte McGonagall nichts zu sagen.

„Ist ihnen bewusst, was sie mit dieser Aktion weggeworfen haben? Sie hätten ohne Zweifel ein Ohnegleichen auf ihre Abschlussprüfungen erhalten können!", meinte McGonagall verständnislos.

„Direktorin, ich war mir vollkommen bewusst, dass ich des Kurses verwiesen werden würde, sollte ich gehen. Ich werde sämtliche Konsequenzen für mein Handeln tragen."

Und das mit Stolz, dachte sie. Sie war zufrieden wie lange nicht mehr und war sich so sicher wie noch nie, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

„Wenn das alles ist was sie zu sagen haben, dann bedauere ich das sehr. Ich habe sie immer für eine ausgesprochen vernünftige Schülerin gehalten, aber diese Aktion zwingt mich das in Frage zu stellen.", schüttelte sie bestürzt den Kopf.

„Es war keine Frage der Vernunft, es war eine Frage der Ideale.", meinte sie knapp.

„Sie werden das gesamte Jahr einmal in der Woche nachsitzen, ist ihnen das bewusst Ms Granger? Sie verlieren dadurch wertvolle Zeit die sie unter anderem für die Vorbereitungen auf ihre Prüfungen hätten aufwenden können.", wies sie Hermine auf diesen Faktor hin und spielte damit gewiss auch DA an.

„Wie gesagt, Professorin, ich kannte die Konsequenzen - ich werde sie tragen.", blieb sie von ihrer Meinung überzeugt.

„Hermine, Mädchen. Sie haben sich aufgrund einer nichtigen Meinungsverschiedenheit Zukunftsperspektiven verbaut.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Das ist lächerlich, Direktorin. Ich belege mehr Fächer als genug, ich werde nicht auf der Straße enden, nur weil ich keinen Abschluss in Zaubertränke habe, was wohl für mehr als die Hälfte des heurigen Jahrganges zutreffend ist. Abgesehen davon weiß ich selbst welche Fähigkeiten ich in Zaubertränke besitze, dazu brauche ich kein weiters Diplom."

Sie beobachtete Snape aus dem Augenwinkel und hatte kurz das Gefühl, er würde schmunzeln, während sie Minerva McGonagall vor Augen führte, dass es wichtigere Ideale, als das Erreichen einer Vielzahl von UTZs gab. Als sie ihn direkt ansah, fror sie allerdings beinahe, weil der Blick den er ihr entgegnete derart eisig war.

„Ich dachte ihre Ausbildung wäre für sie das Wichtigste. Sie müssen jetzt nicht plötzlich alles hinschmeißen, nur weil sie befürchten die Schule aufgrund dieses Gesetzes aufgeben zu müssen. Ich kann sie natürlich gut verstehen, sie sind im Moment bestimmt außer sich, aber es hat keinen Sinn, sich deshalb noch zusätzliche Probleme zu machen.", versuchte Minerva es einfühlsam.

„Professorin, ich bin entsetzt. Ich dachte sie hielten mich zumindest für einigermaßen intelligent.", meinte Hermine kopfschüttelnd, „Meine Entscheidung hatte nichts damit zu tun. Selbst wenn es dieses Gesetz nicht gäbe, worüber ich ausgesprochen froh wäre, wie sie wissen, ich hätte unter keinen Umständen anders gehandelt."

McGonagall verfiel bei diesen Worten beinahe, letztendlich blieb ihr aber nichts anderes übrig als es hinzunehmen.

---

Am Abend traf sie Snape im Unterrichtssaal. Er verwies sie auf die Kessel.

„Nun, Ms Granger, da wir dieses Jahr noch sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbringen werden, werde ich auch ihnen bestimmt noch Disziplin beibringen. Sie schruppen diese alten Kesseln ohne Hilfe von Magie."

Hermine lächelte ihn nur fröhlich an, während sie sich an die Arbeit machte. Was immer er auch von ihr verlangen würde, er könnte ihr das Gefühl der Genugtuung das sie seit diesem Morgen verspürte nicht nehmen. Vollkommen im Einklang mit sich schruppte sie die Kessel. Ihre persönliche Revolution hatte ihr genügend Kraft gegeben, um diese Strafarbeit zu bewältigen. Er hatte heute nicht nur diese Runde verloren, sondern auch seine Macht über sie. In ihren Augen war er keine Autoritätsperson mehr. Von nun an würde sie selbst wählen, wem sie Respekt gegenüber brachte.

„Das Lachen wird ihnen schon noch vergehen, Ms Granger.", meinte er zu später Stunde, als er sie entließ, mit einem finsteren Blick.

Als sie ihn so ansah, konnte sie nichts anders als weiterhin zu schmunzeln.

„Träumen sie schön, Professor.", meinte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Als sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, kam es ihr vor, als würde sie schweben.

Harry und Ginny waren auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Sie setzte sich ihnen gegenüber hin und beobachtete sie eine Weile. Zufrieden lehnte sie sich zurück und las ein Buch. Erst eine Stunde später erwachten sie aus dem Schlaf.

„Hermine, wieso hast du uns nicht geweckt?", fragte Harry irritiert.

„Ihr hab so schön geschlafen, da habe ich es nicht übers Herz gebracht.", lächelte sie.

„Wie kannst du nach stundenlanger Strafarbeit noch lächeln.", gähnte Ginny, „Snape hat doch nicht etwa. Ihr habt nicht, nein. HERMINE."

Ginny sah sie entsetzt an, doch Hermine begann schallend zu lachen.

„Ginny, können wir dieses Thema endlich beenden, ja?", amüsierte sie Ginnys Verdacht, „Ja, ich habe es heute zu ende gebracht, allerdings im Zaubertränkeunterricht, wie Harry dir bestimmt bestätigen kann."

„Er hat es schon erzählt. Alle haben davon gesprochen. Alle sind begeistert und bewundern dich. Naja, ein paar Ravenclaws waren entsetzt und konnten nicht verstehen, wie du für einen Akt der Rebellion deine Ausbildung opfern kannst und die Slytherins sind die Slytherins.", erzählte Ginny.

„Aber bist du dir sicher, dass du das richtige getan hast?", fragte Harry.

„Harry, so sicher wie nie zuvor. Dieser Unterricht ist bedeutungslos, wir wissen, dass ich Tränke brauen kann, von denen wir im Unterricht bestimmt nie etwas hören werden. Was spielt es da für eine Rolle ob ich meinen Abschluss in Zaubertränke habe oder nicht.", grinste sie fröhlich.

„Dass du das jemals sagen würdest.", schüttelte Harry begeistert den Kopf, „Ich bin… richtig stolz auf dich."

Hermine wurde ganz verlegen und versuchte schnell etwas zu sagen, um den Moment des Schweigens zu beenden.

„Ich habe heute wirklich einiges gelernt. Es hat mir unheimlich viel Kraft gegeben endlich für meine Überzeugungen einzustehen. Das war es auf jeden Fall wert.", seufzte sie mittlerweile doch schon etwas schläfrig.

„Das ist wunderbar, jetzt müssen wir nur noch die Regierung stürzen!", freute sich Ginny.

Nach dem Abzug der Kontrollorgane war ganz Hogwarts auf Wanzen hin untersucht worden, sogar nach jenen die unter Muggel üblich waren. Hemine hatte McGonagall dafür auch den Plan von Steve zukommen lassen, unter der Bedingung, dass sie ihn sehr vertraulich behandelte. Dennoch waren Harry und Hermine etwas besorgt über Ginnys lauten Ausruf. Zwar schienen keine Schüler und Schülerinnen mehr anwesend zu sein, aber wesen konnte nie wissen.

Hermine dachte nun daran, dass dieses Problem ja auch noch nicht aus der Welt war, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie nach heute auch das schaffen würde.

„Ja, Ginny, das werden wir!", meinte sie dann strahlend vor Freude.


	27. Wir gehen auf die Straße!

**Wir gehen auf die Straße!**

Auch die nächsten Abende an denen sie Nachsitzen musste, zogen an Hermine vorbei ohne sie zu berühren oder ihren Enthusiasmus zu schmälern. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht darum bemüht einen Scheinehemann zu finden, aber es gab auch wesentlichere Dinge, um die sie sich kümmern musste, versuchte sie sich selbst immer dann vor Augen zu führen, wenn sie Zweifel überkamen.

Trotz der ausgesprochen guten Arbeit der AG für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit und vielen Berichten im Klitterer war die Situation unverändert: Crabbe, Goyle und Bullstrode saßen immer noch in Askaban fest. McGonagalls Einfluss auf die Verfahren des Ministeriums war nichtig. Ein Durchbruch der ihr nicht ohne die Hilfe der AG für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit – die sich mittlerweile einen gewissen Einfluss auf die Öffentlichkeit zusichern konnte – gelungen wäre, war es durchzusetzen, dass den drei Jugendlichen zumindest Besuch von ihren Eltern gestattet wurde.

Vor den Ferien war noch ein letztes Treffen von Dumbledors Armee geplant, um die Vorgehensweise bei der Demonstration zu besprechen. Sollte der Prozess in der Zwischenzeit beginnen und in einem Desaster enden, würden sie eingreifen, die Jugendlichen befreien und sie über die Grenze nach Polen schmuggeln.

„In der Zeit rund um den Prozess werden sie strenger bewacht als üblich. Es wäre dumm von uns sie gerade dann zu befreien.", warf Zacharias im Treffen ein, als sie die Pläne besprachen.

„Aber ein Großteil der Sicherheitskräfte muss abgezogen werden, um die Demonstration zu bewachen.", warf Padma ein.

Hermine senkte den Blick und überlegte, ob sie ihre Idee wirklich aussprechen sollte.

„Hermine?", fragte Harry, dem ihr Gesichtsausdruck aufgefallen war.

Gebannt richteten sich die Blicke auf sie. Sie zögerte kurz.

„Was, wenn wir die Demonstration bewusst zur Eskalation bringen und die allgemeine Verwirrung dazu nutzen, um Crabbe, Goyle und Bullstrode zu befreien.", meinte sie.

„Aber wir haben die Codes von Askaban.", meinte Padma.

„Die mittlerweile vielleicht längst geändert wurden.", warf Ernie ein.

„Außerdem wissen wir nicht, ob wir diesem Steve wirklich vertrauen können. Hermine, du meintest doch, dass dieser eine Ministeriumsbeauftragte, der hier zur Befragung war, den gleichen Nachnamen hatte.", gab Zacharias zu bedenken.

„Lester, richtig.", meinte sie.

„Es ist aber ein Risiko. Vielleicht sitzen dann wesentlich mehr Leute hinter Gitter.", warf Padma ein.

„Ich dachte, du hättest nichts gegen Märtyrertum.", meinte Hermine leise.

„Hermine, es kann bedeuten, dass die halbe Gruppe sitzt. Oder irgendwelche vollkommen Unbeteiligten.", wehrte Padma den Vorschlag ab.

„Nicht wenn wir es gut planen.", warf Harry ein.

„Allerdings bietet eine Demonstration immer wieder gewisse Risiken. Wir können nicht ausschließen, dass sie einfach willkürlich Leute verhaften und ihnen etwas Anhängen, damit sie Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen kriminalisieren können und die Öffentlichkeit vor Demonstrationen abschrecken.", kritisierte Zacharias.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das Treffen vertagen.", meinte Hermine, „Wir kommen heute doch zu keinem Ergebnis. Vielleicht ist es sinnvoller, wenn wir uns nach dem Workshop für richtiges Verhalten auf Demonstrationen ein weiteres Mal treffen. Wie geht es damit überhaupt voran, Zacharias?"

Da McGonagall nicht ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dem Ministerium damit einen Grund zu geben Kontrollorgane zu schicken, einfach so einen derartigen Workshop anbieten konnte, hatte sie bei einem Abendessen verkündet, dass sie einen derartigen selbstorganisierten Kurs auf keinen Fall behindern würde. Zacharias hatte sich darauf hin gemeldet diesen Workshop abzuhalten.

„Sehr gut, ich nehme an ich kann davon ausgehen, dass ihr alle erscheinen werdet. Allerdings bin ich gegen eine Vertagung des Treffens. Wir gehen in drei Tagen in die Ferien!", erklärte er.

„Ich muss Hermine Recht geben.", meinte dann Padma, „Wir können erst dann wirklich abschätzen, was wir uns erlauben können, wenn wir genau wissen was uns erwartet."

„Das werden wir auch morgen nicht wissen.", meinte Zacharias bestimmt.

„Aber es wird uns etwas mehr Sicherheit und Selbstvertrauen geben.", meinte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Da sie bisher immer auf Konsensbasis entschieden hatten, und daher Vorschläge nur einstimmig beschlossen, diskutierten sie noch einige Zeit, ehe sie das Treffen tatsächlich auf übermorgen vertagten.

---

Aushänge in den Gemeinschaftsräumen und eine Ansage von McGonagall beim Frühstück informierten die Schüler und Schülerinnen über den Demo-Workshop, den Zachrias abhalten würde. Er wurde allen Schülern und Schülerinnen, die vorhatten die Demonstration zu besuchen, dringend empfohlen.

Der Raum der Wünsche, der damit beschäftigt war, sich immer weiter auszudehnen, während zahlreiche Schüler und Schülerinnen ihn betraten, wurde für den Workshop gewählt. Hermine sah, dass Zacharias ungläubig in die Runde starrte, er hatte offenbar nicht mit so vielen Teilnehmern und Teilnehmerinnen gerechnet. Sie warteten beinahe 20 Minuten, weil der Zustrom kein Ende zu nehmen schien.

„Es freut mich, dass so viele sich dazu entschlossen haben diesen Workshop wahrzunehmen. Ich habe mir das so vorgestellt: Zunächst gebe ich euch die grundlegendsten Informationen, dann könnt ihr mir all eure Fragen stellen und im Anschluss werden wir einige Situationen durchspielen, die sich auf der Demonstration ereignen könnten. Sind alle einverstanden, oder hat jemand einen anderen Vorschlag?", begann er, als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Die meisten machten verdutzte Gesichter, als Zacharias sie gleich auf diese Art und Weise in den Workshop einzubauen gedachte.

„Padma wird während des Workshops die Flugblätter mit der offiziellen Bekanntgabe der Demonstration verteilen. Ich nehme einmal an ihr wisst zumindest alle, den Grund der Demonstration: Organisationen lesbischer Hexen und schwuler Zauberer haben diese Demonstration angekündigt, da sie sich von Erlass 35 und 35a offen diskriminiert fühlen. Sie bezeichnen die Erlässe als homophob, was – für die unter euch die mit diesem Begriff nicht vertraut sind – bedeutet, dass sie den Erlass als Schwulen- und Lesbenfeindlich erachten. In den letzten Wochen haben sich viele Organisationen angeschlossen, und die Demonstration wird jetzt als genereller Protest gegen Erlass 35 und 35a erachtet. Die Erlässe schränken die persönliche Freiheit eines jeden Zauberers und einer jeden Hexe ein. Ihr seid also alle davon betroffen. Genauere Informationen findet ihr auf den Flugblättern, sollte es Fragen geben ist Padma gerne bereit euch nach dem Workshop detaillierte Auskünfte zu geben.", sprach er die Anlässe an.

Aufgeregtes Murmeln ging durch die Menge, während Padma herumging und Informationsblätter verteilte.

„War irgendjemand von schon einmal auf einer Demonstration von Magiebegabten?", fragte er in die Runde.

Niemand hob die Hand.

„Das habe ich fast gedacht. War jemand von euch vielleicht schon einmal auf einer Muggeldemonstration?", fuhr er fort.

Drei Leute hoben die Hand, wiesen aber darauf hin, dass es sich um sehr kleine Demonstrationen handelte.

„Gut, weiß irgendjemand von euch vielleicht etwas über richtiges Verhalten auf Demonstrationen?", fuhr er fort.

Als niemand die Hand hob, nickte er und erzählte weiter.

„Zunächst einmal will ich darauf hinweisen, dass die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, die ich euch hier erklären werde nicht dazu dienen sollen eine Panik zu erzeugen. Die meisten Demonstrationen der magischen Welt in den Jahren vor Voldemort verliefen ruhig und ohne Komplikationen. Da seitdem das neue Ministerium besteht keine Demonstrationen abgehalten wurden, können wir nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob das auch für diese Demonstration gelten wird. Wir können nicht ausschließen, dass Ministeriumsbeamten und Beamtinnen einzugreifen versuchen werden, Demonstrierende zu provozieren versuchen oder es zu Übergriffen durch sie kommen könnte. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass das Ministerium versucht Demonstrationen auf diese Weise zu kriminalisieren. Es ist auch nicht auszuschließen, dass es zu Verhaftungen kommen könnte. Die Demonstration ist als friedliche Demonstration angekündigt und sollte auch so verlaufen, wir können allerdings bei der Masse an Menschen die erwartet wird, auch nicht sicher sagen, ob nicht eine Gruppe sich dazu hingerissen fühlen könnte, radikaler zu handeln. Das könnte das Ministerium natürlich als Begründung betrachten in die Demonstration einzugreifen.", erklärte er.

Hermine verstand nun, weshalb Zacharias nicht besonders von der Idee angetan war, die Demonstration zur Eskalation zu bringen. Die Möglichkeit, dass so auch unbeteiligte, friedliche Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen einem Risiko ausgesetzt wären und es die Situation sämtlicher Demonstrationen die noch stattfinden sollten ändern würde, führte ihr vor Augen, dass ihr Plan alles andere als gut gewesen war. Aber sie war nun umso zufriedener, dass das Treffen vertagt worden war.

Die meisten Schüler und Schülerinnen hatten sich mittlerweile auf den Boden gesetzt und lauschten interessiert. Es war erstaunlich, dass bei dieser Anzahl von Anwesenden kein Gemurmel zu vernehmen war.

„Nun kommen wir zum Verhalten vor, auf und nach der Demonstration. Es ist ratsam alles, was ihr nicht unbedingt braucht zuhause zu lassen. Nehmt keine persönlichen Aufzeichnungen oder Adressverzeichnisse und schon gar keine Briefe mit. Vorallem auch keine Listen auf denen Namen verzeichnet sind. Solltet ihr nicht gerade dem Pink-Silver Block angehören empfiehlt sich unauffällige Kleidung. Da das Vermummungsverbot nicht durchgesetzt wurde, könnt ihr Sonnenbrillen, Tücher und Hüte tragen, so dass ihr nicht erkannt werdet. Es gibt ein Verbot für den Vielsafttrank, Desillusionszauber und Tarnumhänge. Es ist generell nicht ratsam magische Gegenstände oder Tränke mitzuführen, ausgenommen euren Zauberstab. Sämtliche andere magische Utensilien können als passive oder aktive Bewaffnung betrachtet werden. Das umfasst auch nicht magische Gegenstände die unter den Muggel als Waffen gelten wie Steinschleudern oder Taschenmesser. Für jene von euch die mit Muggeltelefonen vertraut sind empfiehlt es sich auch Kleingeld mitzunehmen, falls es notwendig ist von Telefonzellen Gebrauch zu machen. Aber lasst nach Möglichkeit Handys zuhause, falls ihr welche besitzt oder löscht zumindest das Telefonverzeichnis und sämtliche Anruflisten. Eine Flasche Wasser kann sich auch als sehr nützlich erweisen, falls die Ministeriumsbeamten und Beamtinnen dazu übergehen Tränengas zu verwenden. Es ist zwar eher unwahrscheinlich, dass das Ministerium zu Muggelmaßnahmen greift, aber es ist durchaus schon vorgekommen. Sollte es zum Einsatz von Tränengas kommen schützt eure Atemwege und Augen. Spült die Augen nachher mit Wasser aus, und kümmert euch auch um andere Betroffene. Bereitet euch auch darauf vor, dass die Exekutive möglicherweise zu magischen Maßnahmen greifen könnte, euch also behexen könnte."

Zum ersten Mal ging ein Gemurmel durch den Raum. Zacharias wartete, bis es abklang und setzte dann fort.

„Ihr solltet nicht alleine zur Demonstration gehen. Bildet Bezugsgruppen und vereinbart einen Namen für diese Gruppe, den ihr rufen könnt, falls ihr euch verlieren solltet. Verwendet auf der Demonstration auf keinen Fall eure richtigen Namen und vereinbart innerhalb eurer Gruppe wie ihr euch verhalten wollt, falls es zu Übergriffen kommen sollte. Ihr solltet euch einig sein, ob ihr die Demonstration im Falle drohender Eskalationen verlassen wollt oder bleibt, ihr solltet euch auch untereinander ausmachen, ob ihr bereit seit defensive Magie einzusetzen. Vereinbart einen Treffpunkt für den Fall, dass ihr euch im Durcheinander verliert. Solltet ihr eine Verhaftung beobachten, versucht den Namen der betroffenen Person in Erfahrung zu bringen, solltet ihr verhaftet werden, ruft euren Namen und euer Geburtsdatum so laut ihr könnt der nächsten demonstrierenden Person zu. Es gibt eine Rechtshilfeeule, einen Rechtshilfehauselfen und es wird über das Flohnetzwerk auch ein Rechtshilfekamin eingerichtet. Wenn ihr eine Verhaftung beobachtet, meldet das der Rechtshilfe. Für jene unter euch die mit Muggeltelefonen vertraut sind, gibt es auch eine Rechtshilfenummer. Ich werde später näher auf Verhaftungen eingehen, zuerst will ich euch noch erzählen, wie ihr die Demonstration sicher verlässt: Haltet euch nach Ende der Demonstration nicht länger als notwendig auf, sondern verlasst sie gemeinsam mit der vollständigen Bezugsgruppe. Sollte jemand nicht da sein begebt euch zu eurem Treffpunkt. Jene von euch die apparieren können, sollten wissen, dass über den Einzugsbereich der Demonstration ein Fluch verhängt ist, der apparieren verhindert. Ihr müsst euch aus dieser Zone bewegen, damit ihr apparieren könnt. Erscheint eine Person nicht an eurem vereinbarten Treffpunkt nehmt Kontakt zur Rechtshilfe auf. Verlasst die Demonstration unter keinen Umständen alleine! Gerade wenn eine Demonstration dabei ist sich aufzulösen kommt es oft noch zu Festnahmen. Sprecht während der Demonstration auf keinen Fall über Aktionen die ihr oder andere planen oder durchgeführt haben, es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass sich Ministeriumsangehörige in Zivil unter die Demo mischen. Erfindet auch keine Geschichten, um bei anderen Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen anzugeben. Gespräche über politische Aktionen haben auf der Demonstration nichts verloren, dazu empfiehlt sich eine sichere Umgebung."

Zacharias machte eine kurze Verschnaufpause und betrachtete die Anwesenden. Als niemand eine Frage einwarf erzählte er weiter.

„Nun kommen wir zu Verhaftungen: Wenn ihr verhaftet werdet steht euch die Kontaktaufnahme zu einer Person zu, versucht mit der Rechtshilfe Kontakt aufzunehmen. Wenn ihr in Gefangenschaft genommen wurdet, müsst ihr nur euren Namen, eurer Geburtsdatum, eure Meldeadresse und euren Beruf angeben. Auf alle weiteren Fragen solltet ihr unbedingt die Aussage verweigern. Lasst euch nicht einschüchtern, ihr habt ein Recht auf Aussageverweigerung. Alles was ihr sagt wird von den Beauftragten des Ministeriums gegen euch oder andere verwendet werden. Lasst euch nicht dazu drängen irgendetwas zu unterschreiben. In einer Anhörung werdet ihr unter Anwesenheit eines Rechtsbeistandes die Möglichkeit haben euch zu verteidigen. Die Beauftragten des Ministeriums aber sind nur daran interessiert Beweise gegen euch oder andere zu sammeln. Sprecht auch nicht mit Mitgefangenen über die Ereignisse der Demonstration oder andere politische Aktionen, da ihr dabei belauscht werden könntet. Wenn ihr aus der Haft entlassen werdet, meldet euch unbedingt bei der Rechtshilfe und gebt euren Namen und den Zeitpunkt eurer Entlassung bekannt. Für den Fall, dass gegen euch Anklage erhoben wird, bleibt mit der Rechtshilfe in Kontakt. Sie werden euch gerne weiter beraten. Verfasst nachdem ihr entlassen worden seit ein Gedächtnisprotokoll über den genauen Hergang der Verhaftung und die Ereignisse während ihr in Haft wart. Wenn es euch möglich ist, extrahiert eure Gedanken und zeigt vertrauenswürdigen Menschen diese Gedanken in einem Denkarium. Besprecht die Möglichkeit eines Denkariums im Falle einer Anklageerhebung auch mit eurem Rechtsbeistand."

Alle hatten seinen Erklärungen gebannt gelauscht, aber die Masse an Information war überfordernd.

„Wie sollen wir uns das alles merken?", kam eine Stimme von den Anwesenden.

„Es gibt am Eingang Broschüren, die genau das beinhalten, was ich euch eben erzählt habe. Wie der Rechtshilfekamin zu kontaktieren ist oder die Rechtshilfenummer für Muggeltelefone lautet wird auf der Demonstration bekannt gegeben werden, wie anzunehmen ist. Den Rechtshilfe Hauselfen erreicht ihr indem ihr ‚Rechtshilfehauself' ruft. Die Eule wird über der Demonstration kreisen.", erklärte Zacharias.

„Was ist, wenn die Beamten und Beamtinnen meinen, dass wir frei kommen, wenn wir eine Aussage machen?", fragte ein junger Hufflepuff.

„Es kann euch und vor allem andere in größere Schwierigkeiten bringen, wenn ihr etwas sagt. Glaubt mir. Die Beamten und Beamtinnen sind nicht daran interessiert euch zu entlasten, sie haben speziell die Aufgabe Beweise gegen euch zu finden.", meinte Zacharias.

„Aber die werden doch nicht einfach jemanden verhaften!", rief ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw.

„Es ist nicht auszuschließen. Möglicherweise hat es das Ministerium darauf angelegt. Manchmal greifen sie einfach Personen aus der Menge, aber es ist möglich, dass sie gezielt Personen verfolgen. Wenn ihr seht, dass jemand Gefahr läuft aus der Menge gefischt zu werden, bildet Ketten, nehmt die Person in die Kette. Sollte die Person verletzt sein, bildet eine Kette um die Person.", erklärte Zacharias.

„Und wie machen wir das am besten?", fragte das Mädchen, „Was wenn sie uns angreifen?"

„Das trainieren wir im Anschluss.", sagte er, „Außerdem auch was wir tun können, wenn die Beamten und Beamtinnen beginnen Magie einzusetzen."

„Gibt es einen Zaubertrank gegen Tränengas?", fragte ein Gryffindor.

„Leider nein.", bedauerte Zacharias.

„Ist es nicht besser wir bleiben zuhause, wenn das alles so schrecklich ist.", schluchzte eine sehr junge Schülerin.

„Ja, das klingt alles viel zu gefährlich.", rief ein anderer Schüler.

„Wie gesagt, ich will keine Panik machen. Es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass die Demonstration vollkommen friedlich und ohne Zwischenfälle verläuft, aber wir können nicht ausschließen, dass es zu einer Eskalation kommt. Jeder und jede muss für sich selbst entscheiden, ob sie oder er eine Demonstration besuchen will. Panik und ein Massenfernbleiben von der Demonstration ist das, was das Ministerium mit Sicherheit gerne erreichen würde, aber es ist unser gutes Recht auf die Straßen zu gehen um zu demonstrieren. Wenn du Eskalationen fürchtest, würde ich dir raten die Demonstration wenn, mit einer Bezugsgruppe aufzusuchen, die die Demonstration verlässt, ehe es droht kritisch zu werden.", meinte er beruhigend.

Das Mädchen nickte.

Im Anschluss an die restlichen Fragen teilten sich die Anwesenden in kleinere Gruppen in denen sie mögliche Situationen durchspielten und Übergriffe durch das Ministerium probten oder Verhörsituationen nachspielten. Nach ein paar Stunden dieses Trainings gesellte sich Hermine in eine Ecke zu Zacharias.

„Ich bin ausgesprochen überrascht. Woher hast du all diese Informationen?", war Hermine neugierig.

„Ich habe in den Ferien schließlich auch noch mein Muggelleben. Mein gesamter Freundeskreis ist politisch aktiv, wie du als Muggelgeborene sicher selbst weißt, ist auch die Situation in der Welt der Muggel nicht gerade rosig. Was leider den wenigsten Zauberern und Hexen bewusst ist, ist, dass die Muggelwelt und die magische Welt seit jeher wechselwirken. Daher habe ich es immer schon als notwendig erachtet auch in der Muggelwelt meinen Überzeugungen und Interessen nachzugehen.", erklärte er, „Ich war richtig erschrocken festzustellen, dass niemand hier jemals auf einer größeren Demostration war und offenbar die wenigsten mit politischer Arbeit vertraut sind."

„Dafür haben viele von ihnen in einem Krieg gegen Voldemort gekämpft.", gab sie zu bedenken, „Ich finde es zwar durchaus berechtigt, dass du meinst wir hätten auch unsere Verpflichtung der Muggelwelt gegenüber, aber ich setzte meine Prioritäten im Moment in dieser Welt. Es kann sein, dass sich das irgendwann ändert, aber da die Muggel nichts von uns wissen, sind wir mit unseren Problemen momentan alleine, weshalb ich es für wichtig halte, mich derzeit auf diese Welt zu konzentrieren."

„Damit hast du auf jeden Fall Recht.", meinte Zacharias, „Aber vielleicht änderst du deine Meinung ja, sobald das alles vorbei ist. Übrigens, fändest du es gut zu versuchen Hilfe von den Muggel zu bekommen?"

Hermine sah ihn unschlüssig an.

„Wir können schlecht zu ihnen gehen, nach Jahren der Geheimhaltung, und verlangen, dass sie uns helfen. Wie du sagtest, sie haben ihre eigenen Probleme. Ich denke nicht, dass das Ministerium viel Arbeit damit hätte wieder alle, die wir auf unsere Seite gebracht haben, mit einem Gedächtniszauber zu belegen. Vielleicht hast du Recht und irgendwann, sollten die Muggel und die Magiebegabten gemeinsam für eine bessere Welt kämpfen. Aber ich denke es wäre nicht fair zu verlangen, dass sie damit beginnen müssen uns beizustehen.", meinte sie nach einer kurzen Pause.

Zacharias nickte zustimmend: „Wir würden sie dadurch Gefahren aussetzen, mit denen sie keineswegs vertraut sind."

Padma erklärte zum Abschluss noch den genauen Ablauf der Demonstration, verkündete den Treffpunkt und die geplante Route. Sie nannte noch einmal alle Gründe für die Demonstration und versuchte dann im Anschluss ein paar Leute dazu zu überreden beim Pink-Silver Block mitzugehen.

„Und wir ziehen uns dann einfach in pink und silber an und tanzen fröhlich herum?", fragte ein Hufflepuff Mädchen ungläubig.

„Das ist doch etwas lächerlich.", schüttelte eine kleine Slytherin den Kopf.

„Ach, bestimmt macht es Spaß.", erklärte ein anderer Slytherin.

„Was? Du würdest dich pink anziehen?", verlor das Mädchen die Fassung.

„Wieso nicht?", warf Padma ein, „Wir sollten über die weiblichen und männlichen Rollenbilder, die uns die Gesellschaft vorgibt hinaus wachsen. Außerdem geht es doch auch darum, dass wir zeigen, dass wir Spaß an unserem Leben und an der Art es zu leben haben. Wir haben schließlich auch das Recht Freude an der Demonstration zu haben, wir müssen uns nicht unbedingt schwarz anziehen und mit finsteren Blicken durch die Straßen zu gehen. Wir kämpfen schließlich für ein schönes Leben! Wieso sollen wir das nicht offen zeigen?"

Sogar die Kleine aus Slytherin konnte dagegen nichts sagen und musste lächeln, als ihr Hauskollege mit pinken Puscheln herumwedelte und ausgelassen tanzte.

„Wenn Interesse besteht können wir uns nach dem Abendessen treffen und Kostüme basteln.", meinte Padma vergnügt und erhielt von vielen Seiten her Zustimmung.

---

Da auch Hermine eingesehen hatte, dass sie nicht einfach einen Haufen friedlicher Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen für ihre Zwecke instrumentalisieren durften, wurde einstimmig beschlossen, dass Dumbledors Armee sich auf der Demonstration zurückhalten würde. Alle die teilnahmen, würden das als gewöhnliche Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen tun, sie würden lediglich Informationsmaterial verteilen.

Im Stillen vereinbarte die Befreiungsgruppe, dass sie je nach den Umständen zum Zeitpunkt der Demonstration die Befreiung durchführen würden. Der Rest der Gruppe sollte gar nichts Genaueres darüber wissen, allerdings war anzunehmen, dass sie ahnten, dass die Befreiungsgruppe einen Plan ausarbeitete. Luna und Zacharias waren hauptverantwortlich für die Rechtshilfe, Michael und Cho würden sich mit ihnen abwechseln und standen immer auf Abruf bereit. Das gab der Befreiungsgruppe die notwendige Flexibilität.

Am folgenden Tag ging es in die Ferien. Weihnachten würden Harry, Ginny und Hermine mit den Weasleys verbringen. Der Gedanke daran weckte in Hermine allerdings sehr gemischte Gefühle. Es war das erste Weihnachtsfest ohne Ron. Bestimmt wäre es auch für die Weasleys nicht besonders erfreulich. Harry und Ginny war es zumindest gelungen die Weasleys davon zu überzeugen die Feier in Godrics Hollow anstatt im Fuchsbau abzuhalten. Es war für Hermine einfach noch zu früh, um den Fuchsbau wieder zu betreten.

Den Rest der Ferien würde Hermine größtenteils mit Harry und Ginny in Godric's Hollow verbringen. Sie hoffte, dass nach der Demonstration noch Zeit bliebe ihre Eltern zu besuchen, bezweifelte es aber sehr.

Ehe sie aufbrachen, hatte McGonagall Hermine und Harry noch auf ein Wort in ihr Büro gerufen.

„Ich hoffe sie werden vorsichtig sein, wenn sie die Demonstration besuchen. Und Hermine, vergessen sie nicht, dass sie die Ferien auch dazu nutzen sollten einen Mann zu finden.", gab sie ihnen noch mit auf den Weg.

Hermine nickte nur, durch die Weihnachtsstimmung die mehr drohend als freudig in der Luft hing, musste sie ständig an Ron denken. Außerdem war sie nicht auf derartige Abschiedsworte gefasst gewesen.

Sie apparierten von Hogsmeade aus. Harry und Ginny waren etwas besorgt, weil sie den ganzen Weg dahin schwieg.


	28. Kein Grund zum Feiern

**Kein Grund zu feiern**

Hermine bezog wortlos eines der Gästezimmer in Harrys Haus in Godrics Hollow. Innerhalb eines halben Jahres hatte er es wieder aufbauen lassen. Im August hatten Ginny und er es bezogen, ehe sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten.

Ginny klopfte an die Zimmertür und trat ein.

„Es ist jetzt bald ein Jahr her.", meinte Hermine kopfschüttelnd und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

Ginny nahm Hermine tröstend in die Augen, ehe ihr selbst die Tränen kamen.

Voldemort hatte einen seltsamen Hang zur Dramatik, der Endkampf mit Harry ereignete sich zu Silvester, so hatte mit dem neuen Jahr ein neuer Abschnitt in der magischen Welt begonnen.

„Ich habe ihn schon so lange geliebt, und ich liebe ihn immer noch.", weinte sie bitterlich, „Ich kann ihn nicht derart verraten und nur wegen eines dummes Gesetzes heiraten. Wenn ich es aus Liebe tun würde, dann wäre es etwas anderes, das hätte er bestimmt gewollt, aber nicht wegen einem dummen Gesetz."

„Er hätte einfach gewollt, dass du das Beste aus deinem Leben machst, dass du das tust was dich glücklich macht und was du für richtig hältst.", schluchzte Ginny.

Hermine nickte und hielt Ginny noch eine Weile im Arm, während Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterkullerten.

Molly und Arthur Weasley waren einen Tag früher angereist um Ginny, Harry und Hermine bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. So sehr sie sich auch bemühten, es kam keine Weihnachtsstimmung auf.

Obwohl die Weasleys ihr seit Rons Tod immer wieder versichert hatten, dass sie ein Teil der Familie war, fühlte sich Hermine nicht wirklich wohl. Sie kam sich fehl am Platz vor. Wie ein Eindringling, der alle nur an den Schmerz und den Verlust erinnerte.

„Hermine, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Harry sie als Molly, Arthur und Ginny bereits nach oben in die Zimmer gegangen waren.

„Ich sollte bei meiner Familie sein. Ich gehöre hier nicht her. Ich erinnere doch alle nur daran, was sie verloren haben.", schluchzte sie.

„Hermine! Du bist ein Teil der Familie, wir lieben dich alle, die Weasleys haben dich immer schon als eine Tochter betrachtet. Sie leiden genau wie du und ich unter Rons Tod. Aber du musst dich nicht verantwortlich dafür fühlen, dass wir es nicht schaffen Feiertagsstimmung zu erzeugen.", begann er, „Weißt du, es geht mir nicht wirklich anders. Ron ist für mich gestorben. Und für eine bessere Zukunft, also für uns alle. Aber immer wenn ich daran denke, dann denke ich auch darüber nach, was Ron wohl gewollt hätte. Ich denke er hätte gewollt, dass wir eine Familie bleiben. Nichts hätte ihm mehr wehgetan, als wenn diese Familie zerbrochen wäre. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Molly, Ginny und alle anderen ganz genauso denken."

„Aber Harry, ich bin die ehemalige Freundin des verstorbenen Sohnes. Irgendwie habe ich immer dieses drückende Gefühl, dass von mir erwartet wird, dass ich irgendwann eine neue Familie finde.", kamen ihr die Tränen.

„Hermine, du warst schon lange bevor du mit Ron zusammen warst Teil dieser Familie. Abgesehen davon bist du meine beste Freundin. Auch wenn du nie mit Ron zusammen gewesen wärst würde das nichts ändern. Du wirst auch wenn du irgendwann eine eigene Familie haben wirst immer noch Teil dieser Familie sein, und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich für alle sprechen kann.", meinte er und hielt dabei ihre Hand.

„Danke Harry.", nahm sie ihn in die Arme und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht.

Harry blieb noch lange wach in dieser Nacht. Sehr spät kam Ginny die Treppe herunter.

„Harry, ich bin aufgewacht und du warst nicht da. Bist du immer noch wach?", gähnte sie.

„Ich habe mit Hermine gesprochen, bevor sie schlafen ging."

„Sie fühlt sich fehl am Platz. Aber das ist sie nicht. Das hast du ihr hoffentlich gesagt!", meinte Ginny.

Harry nickte.

„Wie können wir ihr nur helfen?"

„Harry, das weißt du doch selbst. Wir können nur für sie da sein, die Trauer muss sie selbst bewältigen. Dabei kann ihr niemand wirklich helfen, nur beistehen.", meinte sie nachdenklich.

Harry nahm seine Frau in den Arm und nickte.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen.", meinte er und küsste sie sanft.

Sie hatten einander, das machte allen Schmerz erträglicher, aber Hermine hatte die Person die sie am meisten geliebt hatte verloren. Es war nur verständlich, dass sie sehr viel Zeit brauchte, um zu lernen mit diesem Verlust zu leben.

Harry, Hermine und Ginny hatten den Tisch gerade gedeckt, als die ersten Gäste kamen. Molly und Arthur waren noch mit den letzten Vorbereitungen in der Küche beschäftigt. Charlie und seine Freundin Bianca waren die ersten die eintrafen. Bianca arbeitete mit Charlie in Rumänien, sie selbst war dort aufgewachsen. Charlie hatte sie kurz nach dem Tod Voldemorts kennen gelernt und sich verliebt. Bianca kannte die Familie bereits seit längerem.

„Schön euch wieder zu sehen.", strahlte Bianca und umarmte die Anwesenden überglücklich.

„Nehmt doch Platz.", forderte Molly sie dann alle auf und Ginny rollte mit den Augen.

„Mum, du bist selbst Gast. Du musst dich heute nicht um alles kümmern.", meinte sie bestimmt.

Molly seufzte: „Du wirst einfach immer mein kleines Mädchen bleiben."

„Ich habe fast befürchtet, dass du so etwas sagst.", meinte Ginny wenig begeistert.

„Wie steht es mit der geplanten Hochzeit?", fragte Molly interessiert, nachdem sie trotz Ginnys Protest Wein einschenkte.

„Ich werde in Rumänien um Asyl ansuchen.", verkündete Charlie, „Dann müssen wir nichts überstürzen."

„Nun ja, überstürzen? Alt genug wärt ihr doch mittlerweile. Ich meine schau dir Ginny an, sie ist erst 18. Sogar Fred und George haben schon geheiratet. Bill ist nun schon seit zwei Jahren verheiratet. Wann Percy geheiratet hat weiß ich nicht einmal mit Sicherheit und Ronnie…", damit begann sie nachdem ihre Stimme immer tränenerstickter wurde, zu heulen, „…ist tot."

Hermine sprang auf und rannte aus dem Esszimmer, hinaus in den Garten.

„Hermine.", rief Ginny, doch zu spät.

Sie eilte ihr hinterher, nachdem Mr Weasley ihr bedeutete zu gehen, da er sich um Molly kümmern würde. Er nahm seine Frau liebevoll in den Arm und seine Augen wurden selbst glasig.

„Mrs Weasley, wenn es ihnen so ein großes Anliegen ist, können wir die Hochzeit natürlich auch früher abhalten.", versuchte Bianca sie zu beruhigen, „Das können wir doch Schatz, oder?"

„Mum, siehst du, Bianca und mir ist es vollkommen ernst. Wir wollen uns nur nach Möglichkeit nicht diesem Gesetz beugen, das weißt du doch.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Mrs Weasley, Charlie und ich haben uns sogar verlobt. Wir wollen uns nur einfach etwas Zeit lassen. Aber sie haben schon recht, warum warten.", redete sie ihr gut zu.

Mrs Weasley atmete tief durch und schaute sich um.

„Wo sind Ginny und… HERMINE?", erschrak sie, da sie ahnte was geschehen war.

„Hermine begann zu weinen und lief nach draußen, als du Ron erwähnt hast, Schatz.", sagte Mr Weasley vorsichtig.

„Ich wollte nicht…"

„Nein. Ich weiß.", streichelte er sanft ihren Rücken.

„Sie hat sich noch nicht verlobt, oder?", fragte sie nun Harry.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie wird doch nicht… Sie kann doch nicht…", murmelte sie, „Askaban ist ein schrecklicher Ort.", schluchzte Mrs Weasley nun heftiger.

Während Voldemorts Tyrannei war Mrs Weasley in die Hände von Todessern gefallen und in Askaban gefangen gehalten worden. Molly hatte damals noch Glück im Unglück, da sie nicht erkannt wurde, sonst wäre sie vermutlich ermordet worden.

„Sie haben jetzt keine Dementoren mehr.", versuchte Harry sie etwas zu beruhigen.

„Das ändert nichts. Außerdem wer weiß wie lange es dauert, ehe sie die Dementoren zurückbeordern.", schauderte sie.

Ginny saß eine Weile schweigend neben Hermine.

„Hermine, es ist in Ordnung, wenn du dich zurückziehst und der Feier fernbleibst, wir würden es alle verstehen.", meinte Ginny schließlich.

„Nein, es geht schon wieder. Ich brauchte nur kurz frische Luft.", meinte sie.

Ginny legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter, und sie kehrten zurück in das Esszimmer.

Charlie berichtete von Rumänien und einem Transport von Drachen, den er und Bianca mit einer Gruppe von Freunden und Freundinnen durchführen würden.

„Ich glaube das war der einzige Grund, weshalb sie uns eine erneute Ausreise genehmigten. Wenn sie das nicht getan hätten, wäre es uns vermutlich nicht möglich gewesen zu kommen.", erklärte er.

Harry, Ginny und Hermine horchten gespannt auf, der Zeitpunkt des Transportes fiel mit dem Datum der Demonstration zusammen. Vielleicht wäre es Charlie ein weiteres Mal möglich ihnen zu helfen.

Als nächstes trafen Bill und Fleur ein, wenig später kamen Lupin und Tonks und mit der wohl größten Verspätung erschienen Fred, Angelina, George und Alicia.

Mrs Weasley war unheimlich aufgeregt, immerhin war es das erste Familienfest mit ihren beiden neuen Schwiegertöchtern. Die Hochzeit war so rasch abgehalten worden, dass die vier keine Feier veranstalteten. Mrs Weasley kritisierte das immer noch, da sie ausgesprochen erfreut über eine Doppelhochzeit gewesen wäre.

„Weißt du Arthur, ich dachte immer…", begann sie und stockte, sie sah Hermine dabei erschrocken an.

Hermine tat als hätte sie nichts davon gemerkt, aber sie wusste was Molly sagen wollte, sie hatte immer daran geglaubt, Harry und Ginny, und Ron und Hermine würden eine Doppelhochzeit feiern. Hermine tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Ron sich bestimmt geweigert hätte ein derartiges Fest zu veranstalten. Sie stellte sich vor, welche Diskussionen Molly wohl mit Ron geführt hätte und war erleichert, als das Quartett die Stimmung etwas erhellte.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass mehr als die Hälfte der Quidditch Mannschaft mit der ich begonnen habe einmal heiraten würde?", schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Oh, kennst du schon die Neuigkeiten?", fragte Angelina begeistert.

„Nein. Ich denke nicht. Ihr seid doch nicht beide schwanger mit Zwillingen?"

Angelina und Alicia sahen sich verdutzt an.

„Na das wäre ja was.", meinte dann Alicia.

„Nein, Katie Bell heiratet Oliver Wood.", erklärte dann Angelina.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", starrte Harry sie irritiert an.

„Sie haben sich auf so einer Wizlove Singleparty getroffen, eine Weile über das Gesetz gelästert und dann plötzlich sprühten die Funken.", berichtete Alicia detailliert.

„Aber es sind keine Kinder unterwegs?", schaltete sich dann Ginny in das Gespräch ein.

„Ich bin schwanger.", meinte Fleur plötzlich.

Überrascht wandten sie sich alle zu Fleur und Bill.

„Ja, wir bekommen ein Baby.", freute sich Bill und streichelte Fleur's Bauch und sie gaben sich ein paar Küsschen.

Ginny rollte mit den Augen.

„Versprich mir, dass du dich nie so lächerlich aufführen wirst, wenn ich schwanger bin.", flüsterte sie und beobachtete das verspielte Treiben ihres älteren Bruders mit dessen Frau.

„Das ist wundervoll.", meinte Mrs Weasley und ihr traten Tränen in die Augen.

Fehlt nur noch, dass sie ihn Ron taufen, falls es ein Junge ist, dachte Hermine, die solche Momente für gewöhnlich auch rührend fand und leerte ihr Weinglas.

„Hermine?", fragte Ginny, während sie das Glas füllte.

Hermine deutete ihr zu warten.

„Es wird ein Junge.", meinte Bill schließlich, „Wir haben uns gedacht…"

„Dass wir ihn Ron nennen werden, in Andenken an Bills tapferen Bruder.", beendete Fleur den Satz.

Mrs Weasley kamen Freudentränen, während Hermine ihr Glas wieder leerte.

„Deshalb, Ginny. Mit so etwas habe ich fast gerechnet.", flüsterte sie bitter.

„Es ist geschmacklos.", flüsterte Ginny aufgebracht.

„Eigentlich… nicht. Aber es wäre mir lieber gewesen ich hätte es erst in halben Jahr erfahren.", murmelte Hermine.

Während des Essens wurde geplaudert und auch gelacht. Nur Hermine konnte nichts erheitern. Zwar gab es durchaus freudige Ereignisse, aber momentan konnte sie das nicht an sich heranlassen. Stattdessen überlegte sie, dass dieses Treffen sehr vernetzend war: Es waren Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix, von Dumbledors Armee und von der Londoner Gruppe anwesend. Vielleicht konnten sie sich später darüber austauschen. Generell wäre es Hermine wesentlich lieber gewesen, sie hätten über Politik diskutiert. Aber schon wenig später bereute sie diesen Wunsch.

„Hermine, wie steht es denn um deine Hochzeit? Wer ist denn der Glückliche?" fragte Fleur mit ihrem französischen Akzent. [A/N: Ich bin leider etwas unbegabt was Fleurs Akzent betrifft und lasse es daher lieber.]

Hermine fiel vor Schreck die Gabel aus der Hand.

„Ich werde nicht… ich weiß nicht.", murmelte sie und wünschte sich Fleur würde sich sofort in Luft auflösen.

„Minerva ist deshalb besorgt.", meinte Tonks leise.

„Wir werden schon jemanden finden, nicht wahr Arthur?", wandte sich Molly an ihm.

War das ein Scherz? Rons Mutter wollte allen Ernstes versuchen einen Ehemann für sie zu finden. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie von einer Scheinehe sprach.

„Ich habe kein Problem damit nach Askaban zu gehen.", meinte Hermine plötzlich.

„Was?", riefen Ginny und Harry gleichzeitig.

„Hermine, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", schüttelte Molly aufgebracht den Kopf.

Dann wandte sie sich an Arthur.

„Ich habe schon befürchtet, dass das passieren würde. Ich meine nachdem Ron…", sie stockte und ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen.

„Vielleicht haben sie das dumme Gesetz bis dahin ja abgeschafft.", versuchte Harry die Situation zu retten.

„Revolutionen können dauern.", meinte Lupin realistisch.

„KÖNNEN WIR BITTE ÜBER ETWAS ANDERS SPRECHEN!", wurde Hermine etwas lauter.

Alle verfielen in ein Schweigen, das einige Minuten andauerte. Es war Hermine äußerst unangenehm.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte die Stimmung nicht zerstören.", meinte Hermine dann kleinlaut.

Molly schüttelte verständnisvoll den Kopf.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung. Es gibt im Moment nicht viele Gründe zu feiern. Außer dem Baby versteht sich.", lächelte sie schließlich.

„Ich denke Ron würde sich geehrt fühlen.", meinte dann Hermine zu Fleur und Bill, hauptsächlich um ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen, schließlich gab es keinen Grund zornig auf Fleur zu sein.

Nach dem Abendessen verstreuten sich die Gäste im Haus. Harry, Ginny und Hermine waren froh, da sie so mit Fred, George, Angelina und Alicia sprechen konnten.

„Wesen tut was wesen kann.", grinste Fred, als Harry die Gruppe in London von der er, wie er meinte, gehört hatte, lobte.

Die vier hatten vor zur Demonstration zu gehen. Harry, Ginny und Hermine behaupteten dasselbe, obwohl es wahrscheinlicher war, dass sie zur selben Zeit einer ganz anderen Beschäftigung nachgingen. Es war seltsam derartige Geheimnisse vor Menschen zu haben, mit denen wesen Seite an Seite gekämpft hatte. Aber auch die ehemaligen Ordensmitglieder, die bestimmt noch aktiv waren, verhielten sich ähnlich. Sie sprachen alle nur allgemein darüber, dass die Situation schrecklich war und eine Veränderung anstand. Aber niemand sprach den Widerstand wirklich direkt an.

„Eine derartige Regierung kann sich doch einfach nicht lange halten.", schüttelte Bill den Kopf.

„Nun sie tun was sie können, um der Masse zu suggerieren, dass es unsere Pflicht ist unser Leben dem Ministerium zu widmen.", führte Lupin näher aus, „Und bedenklicherweise glaubt die Mehrzahl der Menschen nach wie vor dem Tagespropheten."

„Aber wie können sie nur dermaßen verblendet sein?", warf Hermine ein, „Der Tagesprophet hat schon so oft gelogen und der Großteil der Bevölkerung ist von dem neuen Gesetz betroffen. Wie kann ein ganzes Volk ein derartig barbarisches und mittelalterliches Gesetz einfach so hinnehmen?"

„Nun, sie geben vor, alle wären dem Ministerium verpflichtet, nachdem Voldemort besiegt ist und sie nun ja angeblich ein besseres Leben hätten.", meinte Mr Weasley, „Sie reden der Bevölkerung ein sie würde in ihrer Schuld stehen."

„Das ist doch blanker Unsinn. Es war Harry der Voldemort besiegt hat. Der Orden des Phönix und Dumbledors Armee, die seine Schreckensherrschaft beendet haben.", war Ginny aufgebracht.

„Nun, aber Scrimgeour war nicht tatenlos. Er hat eine Armee aufgebaut, um Voldemort zu trotzen.", meinte Lupin.

„Aber Scrimgeour ist tot und der neue Minister verwendet diese Armee, um seine eigene Position zu legitimieren und zu schützen.", brachte sich Harry wieder in die Diskussion ein.

„Und damit bringst du es exakt auf den Punkt.", erklärte Lupin, „Mittels Propaganda und Einsatz der Medien, sowie einer starken militärischen Macht, sichert sich der Minister seinen Posten und hält das Volk unter Kontrolle."

„Plus das Gefühl einer Mehrheit in der Schuld des Ministeriums zu stehen und die allgemein vorherrschende Unreflektiertheit gibt ihm das sehr viel Macht. Zu viel.", setzte Hermine fort, „Also müsste es uns gelingen das Bewusstsein der Masse zu verändern."

„Das Problem das ich dabei sehe ist, dass die meisten es sich gerne einfach machen. Solange ihre Situation nicht unerträglich ist und sie ein einigermaßen angenehmes Leben haben, sehen sie keine Notwendigkeit darin aktiv zu werden. Das würde Anstrengung bedeuten, die die meisten nicht einfach so auf sich nehmen wollen.", zeigte Lupin diese Tatsache auf.

„Aber was sollen wir dann tun, wir können ja nicht einfach alle auswandern und jene die sich selbst nicht helfen können ihrem Schicksal überlassen!", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Siehst du und das ist ein springender Punkt, das unterscheidet dich und uns alle von den meisten. Wir haben es uns zu einem Ideal gemacht die Ungerechtigkeiten der Welt zu bekämpfen, wann immer wir sie sehen. Egal ob es uns etwas angeht oder nicht. Andere würden uns das vielleicht zum Vorwurf machen und erklären, wir wären selbst schuld, wenn wir unser eigenes Leben der Erfüllung eines höheren Ideals unterstellen. Die Sache ist die: Andere würden einfach gehen und den Rest seinem eigenen Schicksal überlassen, aber wir haben es zu unserer ethischen Grundlage auserkoren anderen zu helfen – ob sie es wollen oder nicht – wenn wir es für nötig halten, sei es auf Kosten unseres eigenen Lebens.", philosophierte Lupin, „Aber wie gesagt, während wir es für den einzig richtigen Weg zu handeln erachten mögen, würden andere nur meinen, wir wären töricht. Manche mögen vielleicht sogar meinen es wäre auch nur reiner Egoismus: Wir würden nur so handeln, weil wir uns sonst morgen nicht mehr in den Spiegel sehen könnten."

Es folgte eine kurze Stille.

„Nun, wir sind alle Narren, aber wir haben es uns zumindest selbst ausgesucht.", lächelte Mr Weasley und hob dann sein Glas, „Auf den Widerstand, ob die Welt ihn nun braucht oder nicht."

Hermine schöpfte wieder etwas Kraft aus dem Gespräch. Sie war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob Lupin Recht hatte, und sie das was sie tat, deshalb tat, weil sie sich sonst elender fühlen würde und sich selbst nicht mehr ansehen könnte, aber sie wusste, dass es genügend Menschen gab, die auf den Widerstand bauten. Kam es nur darauf an, was das Ziel war, und nicht welche Motive sie dazu trieben, solange sie nur gerechtfertigte Mittel verwendete?

Obwohl es letztendlich schön gewesen war bekannte Gesichter zu sehen, war Hermine froh, als am nächsten Morgen die letzten Gäste aufbrachen, und Harry, Ginny und sie alleine zurückblieben.

„Wisst ihr, nach den Sommerferien sollte ich mir vielleicht eine Wohnung suchen.", meinte Hermine als sie gemütlich im Wohnzimmer saßen.

Damit legte Hermine ihr Buch aus der Hand, während Ginny – mit dem Kopf auf Harrys Schoß – den neuesten Klitterer beiseite legte, aus dem sie Harry immer wieder ein paar Artikel vorgelesen hatte. Sie sahen sie erschrocken an.

„Ich meine, ich kann ja nicht immer hier bei euch wohnen bleiben. Dieses Jahr werde ich mit der Schule fertig und dann muss ich mir wohl eine Arbeit suchen. Dann brauche ich eine Wohnung."

Ginny und Harry nickten, sie wussten, dass Hermine sich so offenbar eine Art Zukunft schaffen wollte, zumindest in Gedanken, weitab von der Gesetzgebung.

„Aber du bist immer willkommen. Das Haus ist groß genug für uns alle.", meinte Ginny, „Vor allem habe ich noch ein Schuljahr vor mir."

„Ich nehme an Harry wird dann in Hogwarts bleiben.", meinte Hermine.

„Wenn sie das Gesetz auf bereits verheiratete Paare ausdehnen. Sonst wird Harry mit der Aurorenausbildung beginnen.", meinte Ginny.

Sie gingen wieder ihrer Beschäftigung nach ehe Harry die Stille erneut durchbrach.

„Morgen treffen wir uns mit Neville, Zacharias und Luna. Sie haben mir gestern eine Nachricht zukommen lassen.", erklärte Harry plötzlich, „Nachdem immer mehr durchsickert, dass der Schauprozess zeitgleich mit der Demonstration beginnen soll, werden wir einiges zu besprechen haben."

„Das haben sie sich ja schlau ausgedacht, so können sie die Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen trennen. Nachdem die Demonstration in der Winkelgasse stattfindet und der Prozess im Ministerium kann das noch sehr interessant werden.", überlegte Hermine.

„Sie lassen sicher keine Demonstration über dem Ministerium zu.", meinte Ginny, „Die Muggel könnten das sonst mitbekommen."

Harry und Hermine nickten zustimmend.


	29. Maskerade

**Maskerade**

In einem schäbigen Zimmer im Eberkopf saßen Luna und Zacharias vor dem Kamin.

„Unter normalen Umständen würde wesen es ja als romantisch bezeichnen, vor dem Kamin zu sitzen und ins Feuer zu starren.", seufzte er und streckte sich gähnend.

Dabei wollte er gerade den Versuch starten seine Hand um Lunas Schulter zu legen, als ein Kopf im Feuer erschien.

„Funktioniert es?", hörte er Justins vermummten Kopf sagen.

Eilig zog Zacharias seine Hand wieder zurück, ohne, dass Luna etwas davon mitbekam.

„Nein. Wie du selbst sehen kannst, dank dir nicht.", murmelte er worauf ihn Luna verwirrt ansah.

„Natürlich funktioniert es, du sprichst doch mit ihm.", wunderte sie sich, fand ihn dadurch aber offenbar spannend.

„Du hast schon sonderbare Seiten, Zach.", flötete sie, „Sehr sympathisch. Aber ich glaube du bist wirklich etwas verrückt."

Justin sah von Zacharias zu Luna.

„Also geht es jetzt oder nicht?", fragte er.

„Ja.", meinten beide gleichzeitig, wobei Zacharias kein Interesse zeigte, weil er sich über Justins plötzliche Anwesenheit ärgerte und Luna kein Interesse zeigte, weil sie es offenbar gerade spannender fand Zacharias anzustarren. Offenbar um noch mehr Anzeichen drohenden Wahnsinns aus seinem Gesicht abzulesen.

„Bei uns ist übrigens alles in Ordnung. Wir werden in einer Stunde zur Demo aufbrechen.", tauchte Ernies vermummter Kopf im Feuer auf.

„Gut, falls nichts passiert meldet euch im Anschluss. Und passt gut auf euch auf, denkt an alles was ich euch gesagt habe.", meinte Zacharias und wurde sich wieder seiner Aufgabe bewusst, „Ihr habt doch noch alles im Kopf?"

„Wir sind bestens vorbereitet, macht euch keine Sorgen.", meinte Ernie zuversichtlich.

Schweigend starrten Luna und Zacharias ins Feuer, nachdem die Köpfe wieder verschwunden waren.

„Soll ich was zu trinken holen, Cho und Michael lösen uns erst in zwei Stunden ab.", schlug er dann vor, „Und ich nehme nicht an, dass bis dahin besonders viel passiert. Es sei denn wir werden plötzlich gerufen."

Damit sprach er die Vereinbarung mit der Befreiungsgruppe an.

„Nimm aber die Gläser hier.", sagte sie, worauf hin sie ihm zwei Gläser reichte, „Die Gläser die sie hier haben sind nämlich wirklich dreckig."

Zacharias nickte und erinnerte sich an das Gründungstreffen von Dumbledors Armee.

Als Zacharias zurückkam war Luna gerade dabei einen Stuhl so zu verhexen, dass er Stepp tanzte. Zacharias nahm einen Schluck und beobachtete Luna unschlüssig.

„Ich freu mich schon, wenn ich meinen eigenen Zauberstab wiederhabe.", murmelte Luna.

„Glaubst du, dass wir heute unseren Plan umsetzen werden?", fragte er um sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

„Oh, ich bin ganz sicher. Zumindest behauptet Lavender, dass Trelawney gesehen hat, dass sich heute etwas Bahnbrechendes ereignen wird."

Zacharias nickte.

„Allerdings hat sie Karten gelegt und die Karte aus der sie das las war der Turm. Aber ich glaube wir werden dennoch erfolgreich sein, die Fragestellung bezog sich eher auf die Demonstration.", plapperte sie gedankenverloren, während sie sich immer noch über den Stuhl amüsierte.

Nach einer Weile hatte sie offenbar genug davon und ließ den Stuhl wieder Stuhl sein. Nun begann sie den Ring, den Zacharias ihr zur Verlobung gegeben hatte zu drehen, während er am Finger steckte.

„Das ist ein magischer Ring.", stellte sie fest.

„Nein, es ist ein Familienerbstück. Mein Ururgroßvater hat ihn selbst angefertigt, und er war ganz bestimmt ein Muggel.", meinte Zacharias.

„Das spielt doch keine Rolle. Magie strömt doch durch alle Wesen und alle Dinge.", sah sie ihn so an, als wäre das was sie sagte das Selbstverständliche auf der Welt.

„Weißt du Luna, mittlerweile glaube ich, dass alles was du sagst wirklich real ist.", sagte er und war im gleichen Moment selbst verblüfft.

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich sage nämlich immer nur die Wahrheit. Es hat keinen Sinn zu lügen oder sich Geschichten auszudenken, die Wahrheit ist meist viel faszinierender und unglaublicher als jede erdachte Geschichte.", meinte sie überzeugt.

„Du bist faszinierend.", lächelte er und sah dann wieder ins Feuer.

Luna beugte sich näher nach vorne, um das Feuer zu beobachten.

„Siehst du jetzt plötzlich jemanden?", fragte sie neugierig, „Ich kann nämlich niemand sehen."

„Nein.", lachte er vergnügt.

„Wieso starrst du dann so gebannt ins Feuer?", fragte sie irritiert.

Zacharias senkte kurz den Blick und sah sie dann an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit den großen, fragenden Augen eines Kindes.

„Ich habe nur nachgedacht. Ich meine, wir wissen nicht wie das heute ausgeht und ich dachte, bevor wir aufbrechen… Ich meine wir könnten möglicherweise gefangen genommen werden… und… weißt du… Ich meine wir haben in letzter Zeit viel Zeit miteinander verbracht…", stammelte er und spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern.

Luna kicherte, worauf hin er noch viel unsicherer wurde und sie unschlüssig anstarrte.

„Aber wenn du mich küssen willst, wieso sagst du dann nicht einfach etwas.", meinte sie dann ganz direkt.

Zacharias verwirrter Blick wich einem begeistertem Strahlen, er beugte sich langsam nach vorne und strich Luna sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ganz vorsichtig kamen sie einander näher und schließlich berührten sich ihre Lippen ganz sanft. Von der plötzlichen Berührung ganz überrascht, wichen beide kurz zurück, ehe ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss verschmolzen.

„Leute, wir machen noch einen Test.", tauchte Justins Kopf auf, „Leute?"

Ernie erschien daraufhin ebenfalls.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Ernie Justin.

„Die küssen sich.", erklärte Justin, woraufhin Ernie die Szene beobachtete, „Wer hätte das für möglich gehalten."

„Was denn?", drängte sich Hannahs Kopf ins Feuer, auch sie war vermummt.

„Sollten wir sie an unsere Aufgabe erinnern?", fragte Justin unschlüssig.

„Geben wir ihnen noch ein paar Minuten, wir haben schließlich noch genug Zeit.", schlug Hannah vor und sie verschwanden wieder aus dem Feuer.

---

Lavender und Seamus standen in der Telefonzelle über dem Ministerium. Um genau zu sein, waren es nicht Lavender und Seamus, sondern Harry und Ginny, die den Vielsafttrank eingenommen hatten.

„Lavender Brown, Besucherin und Seamus Finnigan, Besucher.", ertönte die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Harry und Ginny nahmen die Anstecker und im Nu befanden sie sich in der Eingangshalle. Sie brachten die Zauberstäbe von Lavender und Seamus zur Registrierung und wurden von einem Zauberer empfangen.

„Ms Brown, Mr Finnigan. Oder sollte ich sagen Mrs und Mr Finnigan.", strahlte der dunkelhaarige, schlaksige Magier sie an.

Beide nickten nur zur Begrüßung.

„Mir wurde aufgetragen ihnen den Saal zu zeigen. Außerdem werde ich ihnen noch die Texte geben, die sie auf die Fragen antworten sollen, die wesen ihnen später stellen wird.", erklärte er.

Sie stiegen mit ihm in den Lift und fuhren nach unten. Ginny griff nach dem Kragen des Zauberers und zog ihn zurecht. Der Zauberer nickte anerkennend, auch wenn er offenbar etwas verlegen war.

„Es entspricht heute alles den modernsten Sicherheitsstandards. Die Lifte funktionieren ab Prozessbeginn nur, wenn einer der Sicherheitsleute sie in Bewegung setzt und sie begleitet. Wir wollen keine Risiken eingehen.", erklärte er.

„Falls der Fall eintreten und es zu Unruhen kommen sollte, werden wir sie natürlich rechtzeitig aus der Gefahrenzone bringen. Natürlich wird das nicht eintreten.", erklärte er weiter.

Der Lift öffnete sich und sie wanderten über bekannte Pfade.

„Sollte doch etwas passieren und wir nicht in der Lage sein, sie rechtzeitig aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen, zeige ich ihnen den Weg den wir als VIP Notausgang bezeichnen könnten.", führte er sie weiter.

Im Gerichtssaal verwies er auf eine unscheinbare Steinwand.

„Sie werden die meiste Zeit, außer während der Befragung genau vor dieser Wand platziert sein. Natürlich mit mir als Sicherheitsbeauftragten. Hier haben sie Anstecker, tragen sie diese unterhalb ihres Umhanges, sie sollen auf keinen Fall sichtbar sein. An und für sich genügt ein Anstecker, aber für den unmöglichen Fall, dass sie sich gerade an zwei verschiedenen Enden des Raumes befinden, sollten sie beide darüber verfügen. Nur mit diesen Ansteckern ist es ihnen möglich die Tür hier zu öffnen.", erklärte er und übergab ihnen die Anstecker. Sie befestigten sie unterhalb der Kleidung.

„Ich zeige ihnen jetzt den Weg nach draußen. Bis zur Generalprobe haben sie dann noch genügend Zeit. Es gibt am Ende des Ausgangs ein nettes Pub das sie aufsuchen können.", erzählte er weiter und öffnete unterdessen die verborgene Tür in der Mauer.

„Es dauert leider gute zehn Minuten diesen Gang zu durchschreiten, im Ernstfall sollten sie es in sieben schaffen. Aber ihnen wird ohnehin niemand folgen können. Außerdem ist es ausgesprochen unwahrscheinlich, nein unmöglich, dass es zur Eskalation in einem derart gesicherten Gerichtssaal kommt. Natürlich ist es ein Risiko weil Zivilpersonen der Besuch des Prozesses gestattet ist, also wir wollen doch sichergehen. Aber machen sie sich gar keine Gedanken darüber.", meinte er beschwichtigend.

Der Tunnel war steil und relativ dunkel. Es gab keinen Ausweg, sollte jemand ihnen entgegen kommen, das war das einzige aber wesentliche Problem. Als sie endlich das Ende erreichten tauchten sie inmitten des Gebüsches in einem Park auf.

„Diese Türen öffnen auch nur mit dem Anstecker.", erklärte er nachdem sich die Tore schlossen, „Jetzt spazieren sie gemütlich dort hinüber in das Cafe. Ich sollte hier nicht gesehen werden, da sonst verdacht aufkommen könnte, dass hier ein geheimer Ausgang ist. Bei ihnen sollte niemand etwas bemerken. Bewahren sie die Anstecker gut auf."

Damit verschwand der Mann wieder. Harry und Ginny warfen sich zufriedene Blicke zu und verschwanden im Cafe. Zuerst stand Ginny auf und begab sich in die Damentoilette. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr, alles lief perfekt nach Plan. Sie apparierte nach Hogsmeade in die Damentoilette in den drei goldenen Besen. Wie erwartete, war dort Lavender mit ihrem Äußeren. Sekunden später verwandelten sie sich zurück und tauschten ihre Kleider, nur die Anstecknadel behielt Ginny, die darauf hin nach draußen ging. Zeitgleich setzten sich Lavender in London und Ginny in Hogsmeade zurück an den Tisch und damit begaben sich Harry und Seamus auf die Toilette. Harry apparierte nach Hogsmeade und sie tauschten ebenso wie die Mädchen zuvor wieder ihre Rollen.

Harry und Ginny blieben noch eine Weile im Lokal, ehe sie bezahlten. Als sie draußen waren, öffnete Ginny kurz die Faust und zeigte Harry das Haar, das sie vom Kragen des Magiers genommen hatte. Es war nur das letzte in einer Sammlung die Seamus und Lavender in ihrem Auftrag für sie begonnen hatten.

„Sicherheitsstandards.", machte sie sich lustig.

Harry klopfte ihr mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf die Schulter.

---

Theodor saß mit Su, Hermine und Neville in Godrics Hollow.

„Nochmal, wieso genau sollen wir das tun?", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Ich dachte ich hätte gesagt, dass ich auf keinen Fall vorhabe nach Askaban zu gehen."

„Du wirst nicht nach Askaban gehen, wie ich sagte, der Vielsafttrank wurde von mir verbessert, du kannst ganze fünf Stunden in dem Gerichtssaal sitzen und niemand wird dahinter kommen. Er wirkt jetzt wesentlich länger und ist kaum nachweisbar.", erklärte Hermine.

„Also ich werde es auf jeden Fall tun.", meinte Su.

„Ihr wollt uns aber nichts Konkretes sagen.", schüttelte er immer noch ungläubig den Kopf.

„Theodor, es ist für euch und uns das beste nichts zu wissen. Es geht nur darum, dass Neville und ich auf jeden Fall in dem Gerichtssaal gesehen werden müssen. Mehr können und wollen wir dir nicht sagen.", erklärte Hermine.

Su hatte Theodor dazu überredet mit ihr hierher zu apparieren. Hermine hatte mit ihr offenbar ein stundenlanges Gespräch geführt, ehe sie selbst sich dazu überreden ließ ihren Vorschlag in Erwägung zu ziehen. Er wusste es seit keiner halben Stunde und fühlte sich überrannt.

„Wir haben nicht die Zeit, Theodor. Sag ja oder nein.", meinte Hermine drängend.

Zumindest konnte er sagen, dass sie eindeutig besser arbeiteten als Draco. Außerdem mit einem besseren Grundsatz. Trotzdem war es nie seine Absicht gewesen aktiv am Widerstand teilzunehmen. Aber nachdem Hermine ihn mit Su bekannt gemacht hatte, fühlte er sich ihr in gewisser Weise verpflichtet.

„Wieso glaubst du eigentlich, dass ich nicht zum Ministerium laufe und euch verrate?", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Weil ich der Ansicht bin, dass ich noch etwas bei dir gut habe, und bei Su.", meinte Hermine und sah die beiden mit einem bittenden Blick an.

Theodor überlegte einen Augenblick.

„Danach bist du uns etwas Schuldig.", stellte er fest, „Und wenn uns irgendetwas passiert, werde ich dich eigenhändig umbringen.", sagte er und war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine weise Entscheidung war.

„Auf die Gefahr hinauf, dass ich es bereuen werde: Einverstanden.", meinte er also und nahm den Vielsafttrank an sich.

Su tat das gleiche. Neville und Hermine, die beide Muggelkleidung trugen, gaben ihnen ihre Roben und die Zauberstäbe.

„Appariert genau 20 Minuten vor Prozessbeginn.", meinte sie, ehe Neville und sie beide apparierten, wohin konnte Theodor nur mutmaßen.

„Du willst das wirklich tun, Su?", fragte er besorgt.

„Theodor, du sagst doch selbst immer, dass wir eigentlich etwas gegen das Gesetz unternehmen müssen, ich habe so das Gefühl, das ist unsere Chance, ohne dass wir dabei ein Risiko eingehen müssten.", meinte Su.

Hermine und Neville warteten in der Eingangshalle von Grimmauldplatz 12 auf die Ankunft der anderen. Seit der Orden sich aufgelöst hatte, war das Haus wieder verlassen. Harry hatte dem Haus vor ein paar Tagen einen Besuch abgestattet, um herauszufinden, ob der Orden wieder aktiv war und das Haus als Hauptquartier verwenden würde. Da dem nicht so war, hatten sie es als Treffpunkt vereinbart.

„Glaubst du es war eine gute Idee, dass Leute außerhalb von Dumbledors Armee Teil unseres Planes wurden?", fragte Neville.

„Wir müssen auf jeden Fall gesehen werden, wir brauchen die Alibis.", meinte Hermine, „Und unsere unauffälligen Mitglieder sind größtenteils auf der Demonstration und dürfen auf keinen Fall etwas darüber wissen. Wenn sie befragt werden, haben sie keine Informationen und ich bezweifle, dass irgendjemand auf die Idee kommt, dass Theodor und Su etwas mit uns zu tun haben könnten. Außerdem spielen Anthony und Susan bereits Harry und Ginny."

„Wer spielt Luna und Zacharias?", fragte Neville.

„Ich weiß es und das genügt.", entgegnete Hermine, worauf hin er nicht weiter fragte.

Es waren Angelina und Alicia, die sie auf diese Idee gebracht hatten: Oliver Wood und Katie Bell wohnten derzeit in Schottland, wo Oliver eine eigene Quidditch-Mannschaft gegründet hatte. Es war Hermine gelungen unauffällig ein Haar von Alicia zu bekommen. Sie hatte Oliver und Katie nur erzählt, wer sie wirklich war und dass es von großer Bedeutung war, dass sie als Luna Lovegood und Zacharias Smith zum Prozess erschienen. Wieder als Alicia getarnt hatte sie ihnen heute Morgen die Zauberstäbe und Kleidung von Luna und Zacharias zukommen lassen.

„Trotzdem mache ich mir Sorgen. Wir haben diese Zauberstäbe von Mundungus Fletcher, nach allem, was Harry von ihm erzählt hat habe ich kein besonderes Vertrauen in ihn.", schüttelte Neville den Kopf und versuchte ein paar einfache Zauber, um sich an den Zauberstab zu gewöhnen.

„Ja, aber dafür glaubt Mundungus zwei Beamten des Ministeriums hätten sie erworben. Harry und ich haben uns sehr ungeschickt angestellt.", grinste sie gefährlich.

Wenig später trafen Harry und Ginny ein.

„Wir sollten Luna und Zacharias rufen.", beschloss Harry.

Er nahm eine Schokofrosch Sammelkarte aus der Tasche.

„Professor Dumbledor? Könnten sie die Karte von Luna besuchen und ihr ausrichten, dass es an der Zeit ist?", fragte er.

„Aber natürlich, Harry. Ich wusste doch immer, dass es eine der wichtigsten Auszeichnungen in meinem Leben war, in die Schokofroschkarten aufgenommen zu werden.", zwinkerte er und verschwand aus dem Bild.

Luna spielte mit der Schokofrosch-Sammelkarte, die den Namen von Albus Dumbledor trug.

A/N: Es gab doch einmal die Theorie, dass der Orden des Phönix so kommuniziert, bevor es offiziell wurde, dass sie mit ihrem Patronus kommunizieren. Ich mag diese Theorie… g

„Ms Lovegood, es ist an der Zeit.", strahlte Dumbledor sie an.

Sie beide verließen den Raum und gingen nach unten. Dort erzählten sie dem Wirt, dass sie jetzt zum Prozess aufbrechen würden. Michael und Cho saßen an einem Tisch und unterhielten sich ungestört weiter.

Da Cho im Moment in einem Zimmer hier wohnte, war es unauffällig, als sie ihn mit einem aufreizenden Augenaufschlag fragte, ob sie nicht lieber nach oben gehen sollten. Nach einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschwanden sie im Zimmer, das Luna und Zacharias zuvor gemietet hatten.

„Schön, dass ihr da seid. Hier sind eure Tränke und die Roben, ihr kennt den Plan.", grinste Harry.


	30. Unerwartete UnruhestifterInnen

**Unerwartete Unruhestifter/innen**

„Nun Pansy, habe ich dir zuviel versprochen?", fragte Draco, der vermummt neben ihr herging, „Gleich wird unser Block mit der Demonstration zusammentreffen und wir werden allen zeigen, was es bedeutet, wenn wesen sich mit Reinblütern und Reinblüterinnen anlegt."

Pansy nickte, sie hatte Angst, aber sie würde es Draco auf keinen Fall sagen. Sie gingen voran, während ihnen ein ganzer Schwarm Slytherins folgte. Viele von ihnen waren die Verbliebenen von ehemaligen Todessern und Todesserinnen, die gleich die ganze Verwandtschaft zu diesem Anlass mitgebracht hatten.

„Ich habe nie an dir gezweifelt.", seufzte Pansy und versuchte dabei so zu wirken wie immer.

„Nach dieser Aktion werden sie sich noch einmal gut überlegen, ob sie weiterhin versuchen uns zu unterdrücken.", meinte Draco selbstherrlich.

Dann drehte er sich um zu den anderen.

„Ihr könnt anfangen, Leute."

Auf seinen Befehl hin begann die Gruppe Fensterscheiben zu zertrümmern oder mit Hilfe von Flüchen Häuser in Flammen zu setzten. Gleichzeitig begannen sie ihre Parolen zu rufen.

Die Demonstration war nicht weit entfernt von diesen Ereignissen.

Über 1000 Demonstrantinnen und Demonstranten zogen durch die Winkelgasse. Sie waren mittlerweile schon über eine Stunde unterwegs. Nach einer Ansprache war der Pink-Silver Block fröhlich voran gezogen und die Gruppe von Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen folgte ihnen. Die Demonstration war friedlich aber selbst laut, sie riefen laut ihre Parolen, benutzten Trillerpfeifen und stimmten Lieder an.

In den Himmel hatten sie magische Transparente gezaubert, die über dem Demonstrationszug schwebten. Der Pink-Silver Block tanzte ausgelassen und einige machten sogar magische Seifenblasen. Abwechselnd gab es immer wieder politische Durchsagen zum Gesetzeserlass oder eine Performance von der Radical Cheerleading Gruppe des Pink-Silver Blocks, dem auch Padma, Morag und Lisa angehörten.

„Aber wir werden uns nicht von einem derartigen Gesetz in unserer persönlichen Freiheit einschränken lassen. Das Gesetz basiert auf verfälschten wissenschaftlichen und sozialen Studien. Durch Zwang werden wir unsere Vorurteile nicht überwinden können. Erlass 35 erreicht das Gegenteil von dem was er beabsichtigt: Er fördert die Differenzen, da der Zwang zu heiraten die Abneigung unter den Betroffenen nur fördert.", ertönte es gerade laut über die gesamte Demonstration, als sich plötzlich die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf eine Seitengasse konzentrierte. Über die Nokturngasse strömte eine Gruppe auf sie zu die offensichtlich randalierte. Es war durch ihre Parolen schnell zu erkennen, um was für eine Gruppe es sich handelte. Auch die Exekutive des Ministeriums brauchte dafür nicht lange. Noch ehe sich die Gruppe gänzlich dem Demonstrationszug angeschlossen hatte, griffen die Exekutivbeamten und Beamtinnen plötzlich ein.

Padma war kurz unaufmerksam, da sie die Randalierenden beobachtete, ehe sie sich versah wurde sie von einem Beamten gepackt, bei dem sie schon die ganze Zeit über das Gefühl hatte, er würde sie beobachten. Sie hatte mit Morag schon vor einer Weile kurz darüber gesprochen.

„Rosa Wolke!", schrie Morag laut den Namen ihre Bezugsgruppe und versuchte Padma zu erwischen, doch es war zu spät, ehe die Beamten auch sie schnappen konnten, griff Lisa nach Morag und sie bildeten zusammen mit Dean und dem restlichen Pink-Silver Block eine Kette. Die Beamtin die Morag festhielt konnte sie nicht länger halten, als die Kette sie zurück in den Demonstrationszug zog. Padma versuchte sich unterdessen von dem Exekutivbeamten loszumachen, doch sie hatte keinen Erfolg.

„PADMA PATIL! PADMA PATIL!", schrie Padma so laut sie nur konnte, ehe der Beamte sie mit einem wortlosen Zauber behexte, bei dem es sich ganz offensichtlich um Crucio handelte.

Morag sah nur noch, wie sie sich unter Schmerzen am Boden wandte und schrie und der Beamte sie abführte. Er schleppte Padma, die leblos in seinen Armen hing, hinter eine Gruppe der Exekutive. Blut strömte über ihr Gesicht und vermischte sich in ihrem Mund mit Tränen.

Ein Geschrei machte sich in der Menge breit und ein paar Hexen und Zauberer versuchten offenbar zu flüchten. Die meisten von ihnen wurden von der Exekutive eingekesselt.

Ernie, Hannah, Justin, Lara Moon und die Creevey Brüder bildeten eine Kette. Plötzlich schrie Lara auf und stürzte. Ein Exekutivbeamter hatte sie aus der Ferne behext. Ohne nachzudenken schob Ernie Colin zu ihr, Colin half ihr auf und Ernie bildete mit den anderen eine Kette um Lara und Colin.

„Kann sie laufen, Schokotorte?", fragte Ernie in den Kreis, während er seinen Zauberstab zog, ohne dabei den Griff zu lockern, der ihn mit den anderen verband.

„Es ist so eng, dass ihr uns beinahe tragt.", erklärte Colin, dessen Kopf gegen Ernies Schulter gepresst war.

„Wir müssen es nur aus den Bereich schaffen in dem wir nicht apparieren können.", meinte Justin.

Die Exekutive begann aus einer größeren Entfernung Flüche auf sie loszulassen, aber es gelang ihnen sie so gut wie möglich abzuwehren. Ein paar abgeschwächte Treffer mussten sie immer wieder einstecken, da sie sich aufgrund der Formation in der sie sich bewegten nur langsam vorwärts bewegen konnten.

„BILDET KETTEN!", schrie Hannah allen im Umkreis zu, „BILDET KETTEN!"

Sie hatte mit ihrem Aufruf zumindest bedingt Erfolg. Die Exekutive ging allerdings sehr hart vor. Immer wieder stürzten Leute, leider zu weit weg, um eingreifen zu können. Das panische Geschrei von Verletzten kam von allen Richtungen.

Während sie sich bewegten, sah Justin wie ein Demonstrant aus der Menge gezerrt wurde.

„SAG DEINEN NAMEN!", rief er ihm so laut er konnte zu.

Der Demonstrant zögerte, ein Fluch des Beamten, der ihn mit einer Hand festhielt, traf ihn.

Der Beamte konnte ihn nicht länger halten und der Demonstrant stürzte, vom Fluch verletzt, zu Boden wo er mit dem Kopf aufschlug.

„MACH SCHON!", versuchte Justin es weiter, obwohl der Demonstrant am Boden lag.

„MALFOY! DRACO MALFOY!", schrie er mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme und hob dabei noch einmal kurz den Kopf, ehe ihn die Beamten gänzlich aus der Menge schleiften.

Eine Massenpanik drohte auszubrechen, auf der einen Seite behinderte sie die Gruppe am vorankommen, auf der anderen konnten sie der Exekutive leichter entgehen. Sie beobachteten wie bereits überwältigte Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen weiter behext wurden. Ein Mädchen lief in ihre Richtung, immer wieder trafen Flüche sie und sie fiel zu Boden. Aus der Entfernung wurde sie weiter behext.

„Nehmt sie in den Kreis! Los!", befahl Ernie den anderen.

Hannah und er öffneten kurz die Kette und Colin zog sie nach innen. Da sie nur zu viert einen Kreis bildeten mussten sie um einiges lockerer lassen.

„Verdammt die Kette reißt!", schrie Hannah.

„Kannst du laufen?", fragte Colin das Mädchen.

Sie nickte, obwohl sie nicht gut aussah. Ihre Kleidung war blutverschmiert. Colin wies Lara an sich an seinen Schultern zu stützen und trat in den Kreis hinaus. Zu fünft war es ihnen wieder möglich den Kreis enger zu machen.

„Lange kann ich sie nicht mehr abwehren.", rang Ernie nach Luft, als wieder Flüche auf sie trafen.

„Wir haben nur noch ein paar Meter.", versuchte Justin ihn aufzubauen.

„Dort vorne hinter der Böschung.", meinte Dennis keuchend.

Die Beamten und Beamtinnen kamen immer näher.

„Du trägst deine Freundin, wies Ernie Colin an, und du das Mädchen nickte er Justin zu. Und jetzt lasst los und rennt so schnell ihr könnt.", schrie Ernie und warf Hannah einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Hannah und Ernie ließen sie los und wehrten die Flüche ab, die nun von allen Seiten kamen. Eine ganze Gruppe von Beamten und Beamtinnen war mittlerweile auf sie aufmerksam geworden und rannte auf sie zu.

Hannah wandte sich kurz um und sah, dass die anderen in Sicherheit waren. Ernie konnte gerade noch einen Fluch abwehren der sie beinahe getroffen hätte. Dafür wurde er selbst getroffen.

„LAUF!", schrie er und Hannah lief los während sie sich immer umwandte, um Ernie etwas Deckung zu geben, aber sein Bein war getroffen, und er konnte nicht mehr aufstehen.

„ERNIE MACMILLIAN! ERNIE MACMILLIAN!", schrie er so laut er konnte.

Außer Hannah hörten ihn noch ein paar andere Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen. Hannah hatte die Böschung fast erreicht, als ein Fluch sie traf und sie von einem Beamten zurückgeschleift wurde.

„HANNAH MACMILLIAN! HANNAH MACMILLIAN!", schrie sie, ehe die Schmerzen, die die Flüche, welche die Beamten und Beamtinnen immer noch auf sie anwandten ihr die Kraft dazu nahmen.

An ihrem Treffpunkt angelangt, schauderte Justin. Er hoffte inständig, dass Hannah und Ernie es noch schaffen würden, aber es war schon zuviel Zeit vergangen. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, warum er nicht geblieben war. Dennis hätte das Mädchen tragen können, und zu dritt hätten sie es vielleicht eher geschafft. Aber er musste zugeben, dass das ungewiss war und er auch keine Zeit gehabt hatte um nachzudenken. Außerdem brauchten sie Leute die frei waren.

Sie hatten auch vereinbart an diesem Treffpunkt auf Morag, Padma und Lisa zu treffen. Als Morag und Lisa, sowie einige vom Pink-Silver Block apparierten, sprang ihm sofort ins Auge, dass Padma fehlte.

„Sie haben Padma!", war Morag außer sich.

„Ernie und Hannah auch, wie es aussieht.", meinte Justin.

Sie nahmen eilig die Vermummung und die Kostüme ab, und ließen sie verschwinden.

„Rechtshilfehauself!", rief Justin verzweifelt, er fühlte sich mit der Situation überfordert.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis der Elf erschien.

„Sie haben mich gerufen."

Morag und Lisa schilderten zunächst die Verhaftung von Padma, ehe Justin detaillgetreu schilderte wie zunächst Lara getroffen wurde und sie dann die Verhaftung von Draco Malfoy beobachtet hatten.

„Sie haben Draco!", schrie das verletzte Mädchen, das nun endlich ihre Maske abnahm hysterisch, es war Pansy Parkinson.

Justin ließ sich nicht unterbrechen, ehe Pansy ihre Antwort bekam schilderte er wie die Exekutive verletzte Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen behexte und schließlich, dass Ernie und Hannah zurückgeblieben waren. Der Hauself gab ihnen den Bericht zu lesen, den er bezüglich der beiden verfasst hatte. Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen, die ihre Verhaftung beobachtet hatten, hatten sie bereits zu Protokoll gegeben. Sie schauderten, als sie den Bericht lasen.

„Werde gerufen.", meinte der Hauself, als Justin gerade weitere Fragen stellen wollte, und apparierte.

Cho und Michael hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, als sich Justin über das Flohnetzwerk meldete.

„Seit ihr alle heil raus gekommen?", fragte Cho hoffnungsvoll, sie war erleichtert endlich jemanden von der Gruppe zu sprechen.

„Nein. Sie haben Padma, Ernie, Hannah und Draco Malfoy.", erklärte er.

„Uns wurden mittlerweile über hundert Verhaftungen gemeldet.", meinte Cho betroffen.

„Das war keine Demonstration. Das war Krieg.", meinte Justin, „Wir bleiben noch, wir werden morgen eine Solidaritätsdemonstration organisieren, wenn sie bis dahin nicht frei sind. Wir begeben uns jetzt ins Hauptquartier der Demo-Organisation. Wir geben dort unsere Gedächtnisprotokolle ab und besprechen alles Weitere. Sie wären euch dankbar, wenn ihr die Rechtshilfe solange offen haltet wie es notwendig ist. Ihr habt doch Ablöse?"

„Ja.", log Michael und dachte nun an Luna und Zacharias, von denen sie auch noch keine Nachricht bekommen hatten.

„Gut, wir melden uns wieder.", verabschiedete sich Justin.

---

A/N: Das nächste Kapitel spielt sich zeitgleich mit diesem ab.

Als Padma ihren Namen schrie wurde mir eiskalt und mir kamen die Tränen. Bei Ernie und Hannah war es das gleiche. Vielleicht ist es nicht nachzuvollziehen, aber dieses Kapitel hat viel Kraft abverlangt. Es fiel mir sogar schwer es mehrmals Korrektur zu lesen.

Allen die nicht nachvollziehen können, wieso ich das Kapitel so schlimm fand, kann ich nur sagen, was Zacharias dazu wohl sagen würde: „Lass die Zauberstäbe weg und gib ihnen Schlagstöcke. Die Muggelwelt und die magische Welt unterscheiden sich in ihren Details, aber die Handlung spielt sich im gleichen Rahmen ab."


	31. Auf dem silbernen Tablett serviert

**Am silbernen Tablett serviert**

Speziell für den Schauprozess wurde ein alternativer Zugang zum Ministerium geöffnet. Es handelte sich um ein altes, verlassenes Muggelkino. Es war speziell für diesen Anlass saniert wurden. Muggel die nachfragten bekamen zu hören, dass heute nur für VIPs geöffnet wurde – geschlossene Gesellschaft. Hermine war mit Harry unterwegs. Zacharias mit Luna.

Sie stellten sich in der Schlange an und warteten bis sie zur Kontrolle gerufen wurden. Mundungus hatte ihnen versichert, dass die Zauberstäbe bei keiner Kontrolle auffallen würden. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke beschlich Hermine: Was wenn es einfach nur Holzstäbe wären. Vielleicht Essstäbchen? Aber dann rief sie sich in Erinnerung, dass sie den Stab getestet hatte. Es wäre also viel gefährlicher, wenn sie funktionierten und entdeckt werden würden.

„Dolores! Ich dachte mir schon, dass sie sich den Prozess nicht entgehen lassen würden. Aber ich nahm an sie kämen über den anderen Eingang."

„Ich wollte mir selbst ein Bild von dem Andrang machen.", sagte Hermine in der höchsten Tonlage die sie zustande brachte.

„Sie klingen erkältet.", meinte der Sicherheitsbeamte.

„Nicht der Rede wert.", tat sie ab und eilte weiter.

„Dolores! Sie haben ihren Zauberstab doch schon vorher registrieren lassen, sie müssen nicht mehr zum Schalter.", wies er sie freundlich darauf hin.

Hermine nickte.

Harry, Luna und Zacharias erging es ähnlich, allerdings nannten sie dem Sicherheitsbeamten nur ihren Namen und stellten fest, dass sie die Zauberstäbe schon am Vormittag registriert hatten. Er nickte und schickte sie alle ohne Probleme weiter.

Das größte Problem war es, den Doppelgängern und Doppelgängerinnen bis auf weiteres aus dem Weg zu gehen und nicht bei bekannten Gesichtern Misstrauen zu wecken. So wurde Harry, der den Sicherheitsbeauftragten Miller, den er heute getroffen hatte, spielte, öfters aufgehalten und er erklärte immer wieder, dass er in Eile wäre. Ihre erste Aufgabe war es Umbridge und Miller zu finden und außer Gefecht zu setzen. Die Leute die von Luna und Zacharias gespielt wurden, würden heute laut Lavender und Seamus nicht kommen. Hermine hatte Mundungus offenbar unrecht getan, niemand war auf ihre Zauberstäbe aufmerksam geworden.

„Immer in rosa.", strahlte eine ältere Hexe Hermine an und gab ihr links und rechts ein Küsschen, „Ich bin überrascht dich hier zu sehen. Ludwiga meinte du wärst bereits nach unten gegangen."

„Ich bin auf den Weg dorthin.", meinte sie und drängte sich an ihr vorbei.

„Wir sehen uns dann unten, ja?", rief ihr die Hexe nach.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein guter Plan war, Umbridge zu spielen, auch wenn sie es zugegeben genoss. Laut Lavender hatte sie eine tragende Rolle in diesem Schauprozess.

Als sie mit dem Lift nach unten fuhr, betete sie, dass sie Umbridge nicht begegnen würde. Sie hatte Glück. Wie vereinbart traf sie Lavender in der Toilette. Sie gab ihr detaillierte Auskunft über den Ablauf und ihre Rolle und wies sie an in der Toilette zu warten, da Umbridge zuvor erwähnt hatte, dass sie auf dem Weg hierher wäre.

Tatsächlich traf sie wenig später ein. Hermine belegte sie zuerst mit einem Zauber, der sie zum Schweigen brachte, ehe sie sie mit einem weiteren Zauber unbeweglich machte. Sie schleppte sie in eine Toilette und verhängte den Desillusionszauber über sie, ehe sie die Toilette verschloss und ein „Außer Betrieb" – Schild nahm, das praktischerweise über einem Wasserspender angebracht war.

„Wie nett, sie machen es mir einfach.", dachte sie erfreut.

Nun mussten sie also nur noch Miller außer Gefecht setzen. Da er für die Sicherheit von Lavender und Seamus zuständig war, hatten sie einen gewissen Vorteil.

Als Hermine aus der Toilette kam, nickte ihr der Sicherheitsbeauftragte verschwörerisch zu. Sie ging zu ihm, da sie zunächst glaubte es wäre Harry.

„Dolores, nicht. Die Leute werden noch aufmerksam auf uns.", meinte er finster.

Als sie neben ihm stehen blieb gab er ihr im Flüsterton die Neuigkeiten weiter.

„Sie hatten Recht, Potter, seine Frau, diese Granger und drei andere sind aufgetaucht. Sie haben sich selbst am silbernen Tablett serviert.", machte er sich lustig, „Ich nehme an sie planen etwas wie sie gesagt haben. Ich habe Ms Brown und Mr Finnigan im Auge behalten, sie hatten keinerlei Kontakt zu ihnen, aber ich glaube ihr Misstrauen ist durchaus berechtigt."

Sie nickte.

„Ich denke wenn es zur Eskalation kommen sollte, können wir Potter und sein Gesindel erledigen. Sie sind schneller in Askaban, als ihnen lieb ist."

Sie nickte wieder und entfernte sich. Die Realität brach über sie herein und nun plagte sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Wie konnte sie auch nur so dumm sein und sechs Unbeteiligte in diesen Saal setzen, nur damit sie ein gutes Alibi hatten. Sie hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass eine Eskalation eine Gefahr für sie bedeutete.

Sie schnappte nach Luft, und sah wie der Sicherheitsbeauftragte in der Herrentoilette verschwand. Einige Zeit später kam er wieder und ging auf sie zu.

„Ich dachte wir sollten Abstand wahren.", meinte sie mit hoher Stimme.

„Was ist heute für ein Tag?", fragte Harry.

„Nichtgeburtstag.", grinste Hermine ihn an.

„Die Frage ist zwar unverfänglich, aber was wenn sie wirklich jemand stellt.", überlegte Harry dann.

„Der ganze Plan hat sich als Katastrophe herausgestellt. Ich habe mit dem Sicherheitstypen gesprochen, bevor du ihn überwältigt hast, sie wollen, wie er es ausdrückte Potter und sein Gesindel nach Askaban schaffen, wenn es zur Eskalation kommt.", meinte Hermine nervös.

„Wir ändern den Plan.", meinte er, „Ich bleibe hier und verhindere das."

„Alleine?", fragte sie aufgebracht, „Ich bleibe auch, immerhin war es meine fehlende Weitsicht die uns jetzt diesen Albtraum beschert."

Harry nickte und sie suchten nach Luna und Zacharias um ihnen die Änderungen mitzuteilen.

Sie taten im Abseits so als würden sie eine angeregte Unterhaltung führen.

„Wir müssen ihnen bescheid geben, sie könnten noch rechtzeitig verschwinden. Dann fällt der Verdacht zwar unter Garantie auf uns, aber es wäre am fairsten.", gab Zacharias zu bedenken.

„Nein, ich habe eine ganz andere Idee. Du und ich bleiben hier. Wir setzen sie so hin, dass wir sie schützen können und bringen sie im Notfall raus.", meinte Luna.

„Es ist selbstsüchtig und unverantwortlich.", meinte Zacharias.

„Aber zu spät. Es ist ein Plan im Gange und ich bezweifle, dass sie unsere Doppelgänger und Doppelgängerinnen hier einfach so raus lassen. Wenn sie jetzt gehen fliegen sie sicher auf.", meinte Luna.

„Und was schlägst du dann vor?"

„Sie werden den Saal räumen, wenn die Situation eskaliert. Wir könnten in der allgemeinen Panik Rollen tauschen.", meinte Harry.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Der Trank wirkt an die fünf Stunden und ich kann mir nicht generell nicht vorstellen wie wir das bewerkstelligen sollten.", meinte Zacharias.

„Du hast Recht, es ist eine Katastrophe. Das einzige was wir tun könnten ist sie bei der Flucht mitzunehmen. Wir sind dann zwar geliefert, aber…"

Hermine unterbrach sie.

„Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit, aber gefällt mir gar nicht.", meinte sie.

Alle starrten sie an.

„Wir spielen Todesser und Todesserinnen. Wir nehmen alle sechs als Geisel und zusätzlich noch mindestens zwei vom Ministerium, die später bestätigen können, dass wir nicht mit denen zusammen gearbeitet haben.", erklärte Hermine.

„Das sind zu viele Geisel. Es ist viel zu auffällig.", schüttelte Zacharias den Kopf.

„Es ist ausweglos und wir haben keine 10 Minuten mehr bis wir unsere Entscheidung getroffen haben sollten. Es war die dümmste Idee die ich in meinem ganzen Leben hatte, aber wir müssen versuchen das Beste für alle anderen Beteiligten daraus zu machen.", erklärte Hermine verzweifelt, da sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen den anderen gegenüber plagte.

„Ich habe eine ganz einfache Lösung.", erklärte Harry, „Wir lassen keine Eskalation zu, weil wir den Minister als Geisel nehmen werden."

„Das ist Wahnsinn! Sie haben dich bevor du überhaupt den Zauberstab heben kannst.", meinte Zacharias ungläubig.

„Wir wussten, dass wir Askaban riskieren, aber unsere Doppelten-Lottchen hatten keinen blassen Schimmer. Vielleicht sollten wir in Erwägung ziehen, den Plan abzublasen.", überlegte Harry weiter.

„Vielleicht waren aber auch nur Umbridge und der Sicherheitsbeamte in den Plan eingeweiht, habt ihr daran schon gedacht?", fragte Zacharias.

„Wir können schlecht hingehen und fragen, ohne dass wir den Verdacht auf uns lenken.", meinte Harry.

„Aber wir müssen uns jetzt trotzdem schnell für einen Plan entscheiden.", verlor auch Zacharias mittlerweile die Geduld.

„Ihr beide bleibt hier, Dolores und ich schnappen den Minister.", meinte Harry bestimmt.

„Nein, ich bin vollkommen dagegen. Seht einfach zu, dass ihr und die drei Gefangenen raus kommt. Wir beide werden es schon schaffen die anderen und uns vor Askaban zu bewahren.", meinte Zacharias überzeugt, „Und vergesst nicht, dass ihr Lavender oder Seamus mitnehmen müsst, sonst fliegt deren Tarnung auf. Sie brauchen am Ende die Anstecker wieder."

Harry und Hermine nickten, sie mussten es einfach versuchen, auch wenn sie wussten, dass sie diesmal zu Methoden gegriffen hatten, die sie vor sich selbst nicht rechtfertigen konnten.

Der Saal füllte sich, Hermine hatte am für Umbridge vorgesehen Stuhl Platz genommen. Sie saß nahe bei Seamus und Lavender, deren Plätze direkt neben dem Eingang durch den die Gefangenen kommen würden, waren. Das war ihr Glück. Harry stand neben Lavender und Seamus. Sie warf einen Blick durch den Saal. Luna und Zacharias hatten sich ganz in die Nähe ihrer Doppelgänger und Doppelgängerinnen gesetzt.

Der Minister begrüßte die Anwesenden zum Prozess und kündigte die Ankunft der Gefangenen an.

Bullstrode, Goyle und Crabbe wurden hereingeführt, gefolgt von Sicherheitsleuten. Sie standen gerade direkt vor Harry, als die andere Tür sich ein weiteres Mal öffnete.

„Minister! Schrie eine aufgebrachte Hexe! Die Demonstration ist eskaliert. Alle Aufmerksamkeit galt ihr, Harry öffnete ohne darüber nachzudenken die verborgene Tür, behexte einen Wärter und stieß die drei Gefangenen in den Gang, während Hermine aufsprang und in der allgemeinen Verwirrung die anderen Sicherheitsleute außer Gefecht setzte, während sie nach vorne eilte. Sie packte Lavender und sprang mit ihr in den Gang, ehe Harry ihn schloss.

„LAUFT! LAUFT SO SCHNELL IHR KÖNNT!", brüllte er und die Gefangenen sowie Hermine setzten sich ohne darüber nachzudenken in Bewegung.

„Das war viel zu einfach.", schüttelte Hermine ungläubig den Kopf.

„Wenn wir den Gang verlassen haben, können wir apparieren. Jeder von euch wird sich an einem oder einer von uns festhalten, wir assistieren euch.", wies er die drei Gefangenen an.

„Ms Umbridge?", fragte Millicent verwirrt.

„Nein.", meinte Hermine.

„Wer sind sie dann?", fragte Millicent.

„Leute die es gut mit euch meinen.", fasste sich Hermine kurz.

Die Situation im Saal eskalierte nicht. Noch nicht einmal alle Leute hatten begriffen, was gerade vorgefallen war.

„Das ist NICHT möglich.", fluchte der Minister, „Das ist NICHT möglich! Sofort zu den Ausgängen dieses Ganges. SOFORT!"

Die anderen empfingen sie am Ende des Ganges. Sie öffneten die Tür.

„Da drüben müssten sie sein.", schrieen Stimmen, „In diesem Gebüsch."

Harry und Ginny gaben Lavender unauffällig die beiden Anstecknadeln. Sie apparierten einen Moment später und befanden sich an einer Küste.

Charlie grinste sie an.

„Bianca und die anderen waren so freundlich mich hier abzusetzen. So fällt kein Verdacht auf uns.", erklärte er.

Harry und Hermine wiesen Millicent, Crabbe und Goyle an zu ihm zu gehen.

„Anhalten. Es geht ab nach Rumänien.", erklärte er, „Und beeilt euch, das Ministerium hat mittlerweile bestimmt bemerkt, dass wir einen unangemeldeten Portschlüssel verwenden."

Millicent, Crabbe und Goyle überlegten nicht lange, und griffen nach dem Felsbrocken, der offenbar der Portschlüssel war.

Seit Voldemorts Tyrannei war ein Fluch über England verhängt, der apparieren aus dem Land und in das Land unmöglich machte. Das Ministerium hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht den Fluch aufzuheben. Er kam ihnen offenbar gerade recht. So war eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten die ihnen blieb die Verwendung von Portschlüssel.

Harry, Ginny, Neville und Hermine sahen einander erschrocken an.

„Irgendetwas war faul!", meinte Harry

„Oh nein, ich glaube diese Hexe, war jemand der mit den gleichen Mitteln gespielt hat wie wir.", meinte Hermine, „Und das Sicherheitspersonal war nicht echt."

Harry nickte.

„Sie haben sich nicht im Geringsten bemüht sich zu wehren oder uns zu folgen. Sie haben sich uns noch nicht einmal in den Weg gestellt und uns mit ihren Körpern Deckung vor den anderen Sicherheitsleuten gegeben.", erklärte er, „Sie hätten es zweifellos schaffen können."

„Wir sollten langsam beginnen mit offenen Karten zu spielen?", fragte Hermine.

„Heute hatten wir Glück, beim nächsten Mal erledigen wir uns vielleicht gegenseitig.", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Ich nehme an es war unser Glück, dass wir Charlie eingeweiht haben, natürlich wird er dem Orden alle Informationen gegeben haben, die er hatte."

Ginny und Neville versuchten sich zusammenzureimen was im Gerichtssaal passiert war. Ihre Antworten bekamen sie aber erst in Godrics Hollow.

„Wir können nicht einmal wirklich stolz sein auf unsere Aktion. Es war unglaublich töricht. Wenn den anderen irgendetwas zugestoßen sein sollte, wäre das unverzeihlich.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Es war einfach Selbstüberschätzung. Wir rechtfertigen alle unüberdachten und riskanten Handlungen in letzter Zeit immer damit, dass wir mit Voldemort fertig geworden sind. Aber nur weil wir es einmal geschafft haben, heißt das nicht, dass wir alles schaffen können.", meinte Harry betrübt.


	32. Repression

**Danach**

Padma kam erst wieder zu sich, als sie durch einen Kerker geschleift wurde. Ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie sich im Ministerium befand. Ihr war schwindlig und sie hörte ein Stimmengewirr, das von sehr weit weg zu kommen schien. Eine Tür öffnete sich und sie wurde in eine der Zellen gestoßen, sie fiel zu Boden und schlug sich die Knie auf.

In der Ferne hörte sie eine Frau, sie brauchte eine Weile, bis sie begriff, dass die Frau dabei war ihr wieder auf die Beine zu helfen, und die Stimme nicht aus der Ferne sondern aus direkter Nähe kam.

„Lass sie liegen!", hörte sie eine drohende Stimme, wenig später fiel sie wieder zu Boden.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah die Frau neben sich liegen, offenbar war sie mit einem Fluch behext worden, weil sie ihr helfen wollte. Padma war zu schwach, um ihre Augen offen zu halten. Das Stimmengewirr wurde immer leiser und leiser.

Hannah wurde mit einer ganzen Gruppe von Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen in das Ministerium gebracht. Eine Gruppe der Exekutive hatte eine Art Korridor gebildet. Sie standen links und rechts am Gang. Sie hatte Ernie aus den Augen verloren, nachdem sie mit zwei verschiedenen Portschlüsseln hierher transportiert wurden. Zuerst dachte sie es wäre Askaban, aber nach einer Weile wurde ihr klar, dass es das Ministerium sein musste.

Sie wurde von einem Exekutivbeamten gestoßen und weiter gedrängt. Sie folgte den anderen durch den Korridor. Sie wurden die ganze Zeit über von der Exekutive behext, während sie den Gang entlang gingen. Hannah verlor langsam ihre Kräfte. Den Zauberstab hatten sie allen gleich nach der Festnahme abgenommen, und nun war sie den Flüchen die auf sie trafen wehrlos ausgeliefert. Sie versuchte daran zu denken, dass das alles bald vorbei wäre. Sie konnten sie nicht lange hier festhalten, das konnten sie einfach nicht. Mit jedem Fluch der sie traf wurde jedoch eine Stimme in ihr lauter, die sagte, dass das hier vielleicht nur der Anfang des Grauens wäre. Kurz glaubte sie Ernies Stimme zu hören, der ihren Namen rief. Als sie sich umwandte, wurde sie wieder behext, also entschloss sie sich einfach weiterzugehen. Der Gang schien endlos, und als er endlich endete, wurde sie in einen Zelle geworfen.

Fünf Gestalten lagen am Boden und sie wollte ihnen helfen.

„Rühr sie an, und du liegst bei ihnen!", schrie ein Beamte und behexte sie.

Offenbar hatte er bemerkt, dass sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Gestalten widmete. Aber sie konnte sie doch nicht am Boden liegen lassen. Sie wollte sich zu ihnen bewegen, als eine andere Frau sie packte und beiseite zog.

„Es war zuerst nur eine die am Boden lag. Der Arsch macht keine Scherze, seit ich hier bin hat er vier Hexen behext, die versuchten ihr und dann den anderen zu helfen.", meinte sie eindringlich.

Hannah versuchte sich loszureißen, aber die Frau hielt sie fest.

„Es nützt weder dir noch ihnen, wenn du dich auch von ihnen besinnungslos hexen lässt.", sagte sie bestimmt.

Als Hannah nicht länger an ihren Händen zerrte, ließ sie sie los.

„Wenn der eine Kerl weg ist, kümmern wir uns um sie.", beruhigte sie die Hexe, sie war um einiges älter als Hannah selbst.

Hannah ließ sich auf die Stelle fallen an der sie stand, sie konnte nicht länger stehen. Die Zelle füllte sich immer mehr und es gab kaum Platz für alle.

Ernie hatte Hannah zuletzt im Korridor gesehen, als er ihren Namen rief, wandte sie sich kurz um. Aber sie wurden deshalb beide behext, und er bezweifelte, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte. Er konnte kaum fassen, wie viele Leute sie geschnappt hatten. Die Zelle in der er sich befand war überfüllt, viele kauerten am Boden und zitterten. Einige heulten bitterlich. Er sah sich um, es waren Zauberer jeden Alters, sogar welche, die bestimmt wesentlich jünger waren als er selbst, fast noch Kinder. Ernie hatte einige Flüche abbekommen, als er durch den Korridor ging, aber er hatte es noch gut erwischt. Zumindest konnte er sich im Gegensatz zu anderen noch aufrecht halten.

In einer Ecke sah er eine Gestalt liegen. Er drängte sich zu ihm.

„Er lässt sich nicht helfen.", meinte ein Zauberer eindringlich, aber Ernie ließ sich nicht davon abhalten.

„Malfoy?", fragte er, als er die Gestalt erkannte.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe.", fluchte er.

Ein Beamter wurde offenbar aufmerksam auf das Geschrei.

„Ruhe da drinnen!", schrie er und ein Fluch traf die Menge.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, sonst macht er uns nur noch Schwierigkeiten.", meinte ein verärgerter Zauberer.

„Malfoy.", versuchte er es wieder.

Draco hob seinen Kopf und starrte ihn an.

„Macmillian?", fragte er verwirrt.

Ernie konnte sehen, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte Ernie.

„Geht dich nichts an, Halbblut.", meinte er und verzog sein Gesicht unter Schmerzen.

Ein Zauberer versuchte Ernie von ihm wegzuziehen.

„Das ist einer von denen die für diesen Ärger verantwortlich sind. Also halt dich gefälligst fern von ihm.", meinte er, „Du gehörst doch nicht etwa zu ihm?"

„Nein. Aber ich kenne ihn und ich werde ihn bestimmt nicht einfach so seinem Schicksal überlassen. Wir sitzen alle hier fest. Glaubst du sie hätten das nicht auch ohne diesen Vorwand gemacht?", sagte Ernie bestimmt.

„Dir ist ja nicht zu helfen.", fluchte der Zauberer.

„Er hat Recht!", kam es aus einer anderen Ecke.

Von allen Seiten her kamen Zustimmungen oder Gegenstimmen.

Wieder wurde ein Beamter aufmerksam.

„Haltet die Klappe!", schrie er und ließ wieder ein paar Flüche auf die Menge los.

Ernie zerriss seinen Umhang und verband notdürftig Malfoys Kopf auf dem eine Platzwunde klaffte. Malfoy wehrte sich zunächst, gab dann aber nach, da er kaum die Kraft hatte sich aufrecht zu halten.

Hannah behielt die Wachen im Auge. Als der Beamte, der verhinderte, dass sie den Frauen halfen endlich abgelöst wurde, war sie eine der ersten, die sich um die verletzten Frauen kümmerte. Sie drehte eine der Frauen vorsichtig zur Seite.

Sie schreckte zurück, es war Padma. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

„Sie ist nicht tot.", beruhigte sie die Hexe, die sie zuvor zurückgehalten hatte und riss dann ein Stück ihres Umhanges ab, „Hier, verbinde ihre Wunden."

„Ich kenne sie.", meinte Hannah mit Tränen erstickter Stimme.

Die Hexe klopfte ihr sanft auf den Rücken.

„Jetzt nur nicht die Nerven wegschmeißen, Kleine. Sie kommt wieder auf die Beine und wir sind bald wieder hier draußen.", redete sie ihr gut zu.

Aber ein dumpfes Gefühl in der Magengegend gab Hannah das Gefühl, dass bald ein sehr relativer Ausdruck sein konnte. Sie schleppte sich mit Padma hinüber zu einer Wand und lehnte sich an, während sie Padmas Kopf auf ihren Oberschenkel platzierte und wartete, dass sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.

---

Es vergingen beinahe drei Stunden, bis Zacharias und Luna, gefolgt von ihren Doppelgängern und Doppelgängerinnen erschienen.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Harry, als er sie sah.

„Alles in Ordnung. Sie haben uns nur unglaublich lange festgehalten und die Daten von allen Anwesenden aufgenommen. Es ging alles so schnell, dass niemand Zeit hatte zu reagieren. Ihr hattet Glück.", erklärte Zacharias, auch er schien nicht überzeugt von der ganzen Aktion zu sein.

„Wir stehen in eurer Schuld.", meinte Harry zu Anthony, Susan, Katie, Oliver, Theodor und Su, „Ihr habt zwar noch unsere Gestalt, aber ich muss euch bitten schnell zu verschwinden und euch erst wieder zu zeigen, wenn ihr wieder ihr selbst seid."

„Ich verlange eine Erklärung.", forderte Theodor in der Gestalt von Neville, er war in Rage, „Ihr habt uns einer unnötigen Gefahr ausgesetzt!"

„Ich weiß, dass ich dich damit vor den Kopf stoße, aber die Erklärungen findest du morgen im Tagespropheten. Wir werden euch zu gegebener Zeit alles sagen was ihr unbedingt wissen müsst.", meinte Hermine.

„Nein, das genügt mir nicht.", erklärte Theodor und zuckte plötzlich, weil er sich langsam zurückverwandelte.

Hermine ging zu einem Schrank in der Nähe des Kamins und holte das Pergament der Gruppe hervor.

„Dann trag dich in dieses Pergament ein.", meinte Hermine und streckte es ihm entgegen.

„Oh nein, Hermine, du wirst mich nicht noch mehr in diese Machenschaften verstricken.", schüttelte er den Kopf, der wieder langsam seine Form annahm.

„Nur wenn du dich einträgst habe ich die Gewissheit, dass du schweigst.", erklärte Hermine.

„Und ich laufe Gefahr mit euch unterzugehen.", wies er sie ab.

„Vielleicht kannst du uns helfen, nicht unterzugehen.", warf Zacharias ein, dessen Gesicht sich gerade zurückverwandelte.

Während sie langsam wieder ihre eigenen Gestalten annahmen, und ihre Kleidung wechselten, hatte Theodor Zeit zu überlegen.

„Ich verpflichte mich damit zu nichts?", fragte er wenig überzeugt.

„Aber ich kann dir keine Sicherheit garantieren. Es ist möglich, dass sie uns alle schnappen. Aber es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass jemals jemand das Pergament entschlüsseln kann.", erklärte sie.

„Was hältst du davon, Su?", fragte er sie.

„Ich weiß nicht.", schüttelte sie unsicher den Kopf, „Ich möchte nur endlich nachhause."

Theodor nickte ihr zustimmend zu.

„Wir werden es uns überlegen.", meinte Theodor immer noch wütend.

„Gut, aber ihr bekommt eure Antworten dann auch nicht heute.", erklärte Hermine bestimmt.

Theodor und Su tauschten Blicke aus.

„Für heute gebe ich mich zufrieden, aber wir sprechen uns morgen.", erklärte er und Su und er apparierten gemeinsam.

„Ist es ratsam ihnen vorübergehend weiterhin das freie Apparieren in mein Haus zu gestatten, Hermine?", fragte er, da er sein Haus gegen unerwünschte Gäste gesichert hatte.

„Das ist deine Entscheidung. Ich denke sie auszusperren würde bedeuten sie vor den Kopf zu stoßen und wir sind ihnen einiges schuldig.", meinte sie immer noch aufgewühlt.

Katie und Oliver beschlossen sich ebenfalls erst morgen wieder zu melden und apparierten. Auch Anthony und Susan verabschiedeten sich und vereinbarten ebenfalls morgen wieder zu kommen.

Nun tauschte die Gruppe ihre Erfahrungen aus.

„Lavender wurde von Sicherheitsleuten zurückgebracht. Sie hat Seamus offenbar den zweiten Anstecker gegeben. Ihre Tarnung ist also immer noch aufrecht.", meinte Zacharias abschließend.

„Es ist also noch einmal alles gut gegangen.", meinte Ginny.

„Wir hatten Glück, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass wir äußerst unverantwortlich gehandelt haben.", meinte Hermine.

Alle waren dieser Ansicht.

Einen Augenblick später läutete es an der Tür.

„Wer kommt denn jetzt hier her?", fragte Ginny erschrocken.

„Solange es nicht das Ministerium ist.", versuchte Harry die Stimmung aufzulockern.

Gebannt warteten alle darauf, dass Harry zurückkommen würde.

„Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht.", bereitete sie Harry darauf vor, „Die gute ist, es ist nicht das Ministerium, es ist noch viel schlimmer."

„MR POTTER!", hörten sie die erzürnte Stimme von Professorin McGonagall.

Als McGonagall mit ihrem bösen Blick alle Anwesenden musterte, fühlten sie sich wieder wie die Erstklässer und Erstklässerinnen die etwas Schreckliches angestellt hatten.

„WAS?", schrie sie so laut sie konnte und holte gleich wieder Luft, „WAS IN MERLINS NAMEN HABEN SIE SICH NUR DABEI GEDACHT?"

Niemand wagte es ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Haben sie überhaupt auch nur eine Sekunde über die Konsequenzen die ihre Handlungen mit sich bringen hätten können nachgedacht. Wie haben sie sich das eigentlich vorgestellt? Und was ins Merlins Namen hat sie davon abgehalten mir ihre Pläne mitzuteilen."

„Genau das.", meinte Ginny und bereute es im gleichen Moment.

„Mrs Potter! Das ist nicht der Zeitpunkt um witzig zu sein. Wenn ihr Bruder Charlie nicht darüber informiert gewesen wäre, dass sie planen Ms Bullstrode, Mr Crabbe und Mr Goyle zu befreien wären sie ganz schön in der Patsche gesessen.", schnaubte sie vor Wut.

„Nun, sie haben uns auch nicht gerade in ihre Pläne eingeweiht.", meinte Hermine stur.

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, ehe Minerva ihnen zumindest ihre heutige Vorgehensweise offenbarte.

„Als Charlie uns erzählt hat, dass sie Vielsafttrank verwenden wollen, haben wir beschlossen das gleiche zu tun. Allerdings haben wir etwas mehr mitgedacht.", erklärte sie, „Ordensmitglieder spielten sämtliche Sicherheitsleute und zwei Anwesende."

„Und die Hexe die hereinplatzte und behauptete die Demonstration sei eskaliert.", meinte Harry.

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie war zwar unser Glück, aber ich wünschte sie wäre es nicht gewesen. Die Demonstration ist eskaliert und 176 Leute wurden vorläufig festgenommen.", erklärte sie bestürzt, „Auch Schülerinnen und Schüler von Hogwarts."

„Wissen sie wer?", fragten Zacharias und Harry zeitgleich.

„Ich habe noch nichts näheres in Erfahrung bringen können, aber vielleicht haben sie ja Kontakt zur Rechtshilfe?", spielte sie immer noch zornig an.

Zacharias nickte.

„Das ist ja schon einmal ein Anfang. Und jetzt erklären sie mir bitte was sie sich dabei gedacht haben, eine derartige Aktion zu starten. Und vor allem wie sie Leute gefunden haben, die dumm genug waren sie zu doubeln."

„Letzteres ist unsere Sache.", begann Hermine, „Der Grund für die Aktion war, dass die ganze Öffentlichkeitsarbeit keine große Wirkung erzielte."

„Also waren sie ungeduldig und dachten sich, wieso sollten sie nicht radikaler werden?", schüttelte McGonagall ungläubig den Kopf.

„Wir können uns das doch nicht gefallen lassen.", meinte Hermine.

„Haben sie auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, was diese Aktion für den gesamten Widerstand bedeutet? Die breite Öffentlichkeit wird schon durch die Eskalation bei der Demonstration weniger bereit sein sich für den Widerstand auszusprechen, aber nach einer Befreiungsaktion?", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Diese Tatsache sickerte langsam in ihre Köpfe.

„Aber wenn der Orden nichts getan hat. Sollten wir sie im Gefängnis sitzen lassen?", meinte Hermine.

„Sie haben sie befreit noch ehe es zu einem Prozess kam. Ihre Situation wurde also noch nicht einmal öffentlich dargestellt. Morgen werden die Medien auf Befehl des Ministeriums aufgrund der Situation den Widerstand kriminalisieren, Ms Bullstrode, Mr Crabbe und Mr Goyle sind auf der Flucht und vermutlich wird es so dargestellt, dass sie einer voldemortnahen Gruppe angehörten."

„Jedes Land wird ihnen Asyl gewähren. Niemand außerhalb Englands heißt diese Gesetzgebung gut.", meinte Harry.

„Aber wird ein Land es tatsächlich wagen sich öffentlich gegen England auszusprechen und die Flüchtigen aufnehmen? Wir wissen es nicht Mr Potter?"

„Und was hatten sie vor? Wollten sie es auf legalen Weg versuchen?", fragte Hermine wenig überzeugt.

„Allerdings, Ms Granger. Ich weiß nicht was im Moment in sie gefahren ist, aber ist ihnen nicht bewusst auf was für dünnem Eis sie mittlerweile wandeln? Sogar ich würde diese Gruppe ohne weiters als radikal bezeichnen. Offenbar scheinen sie zu vergessen, dass wir nicht gegen einen dunklen Magier sondern gegen das Ministerium kämpfen. Sie ziehen nicht mordend durch die Länder und die breite Masse spricht sich für diese Regierung aus.", erklärte McGonagall.

„Was nichts daran ändert, dass es sich um Verbrecher und Verbrecherinnen handelt. Sie werden doch wohl auch nicht leugnen können, dass wir in einer Militärdiktatur leben!", erklärte Hermine, „Das Zaubergamot wurde vom Minister willkürlich besetzt und der Minister hat seine Stelle einfach so nach dem Tod von Scrimgeour angetreten."

„Das alles ist mir durchaus bewusst. Aber dennoch finde ich ihre Handlungen waren ungerechtfertigt. Sie hätten zumindest den Prozess abwarten können.", beharrte McGonagall auf diesem Fakt, „Vielleicht wäre es dem Orden in der Zwischenzeit gelungen eine vernünftige Einigung zu erzielen."

„Ich will mit diesen Verbrechern und Verbrecherinnen gar nicht verhandeln.", schüttelte Hermine energisch den Kopf.

„Nun, offensichtlich haben der Orden des Phönix und Dumbledors Armee zwei vollkommen verschiedene Wege eingeschlagen. Ich befürchte nur, dass ihnen noch gar nicht richtig bewusst ist, welchen Weg sie da gewählt haben.", schüttelte McGonagall den Kopf, „Ich würde gerne nach den Ferien mit ihnen oder ihrem Sprecher oder ihrer Sprecherin ein weiteres Gespräch führen, dass zumindest das Problem unserer fehlenden Kommunikation erörtert. Im Moment haben wir ein noch akuteres Problem: Die Demonstration."


	33. Solidarität

**Solidarität**

In der Zentrale der Demo-Organisation herrschte Aufruhr. Viele Gruppen waren während der Übergriffe getrennt worden und hier wurde nun - mit Hilfe der Informationen der Rechtshilfe – der Aufbau eines Informationsschalters versucht. Überall dokumentierten Zauberer und Hexen entweder die Ereignisse, oder arbeiteten schon an der Solidaritätsdemonstration die morgen Vormittag stattfinden sollte. Viele waren verletzt und nur notdürftig versorgt worden, alle die es schlimmer erwischt hatte, befanden sich im St. Mungos. Auch Pansy war vermutlich dorthin aufgebrochen, sie hatte sich von den anderen getrennt, obwohl diese protestierten. Justin bedauerte, dass sie offenbar immer noch nicht begriffen hatte, dass sie alle zum Ziel hatten das Gesetz zu Fall zu bringen. Begeistert konnte er hier feststellen, dass weit mehr Leute wie er und Dumbledors Armee es sich zum Ziel gemacht hatten, nicht nur das Gesetz zu bekämpfen sondern die gesamte Regierung zu stürzen.

Lara war gleich hier verarztet worden und zusammen mit Colin und Dennis längst dabei an Informationsmaterial, das morgen verteilt werden sollte, zu arbeiten. Sie hatten auch an einem Bericht mitgearbeitet, der an den Quibbler weitergeleitet werden sollte. Aber am meisten hatte sie die Idee begeistert an einer neuen unabhängigen Zeitung mitzuarbeiten, die es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, kritische Berichte an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen: Eine freies Medium, unbeeinflusst von Staat und Investoren, ganz und gar selbstorganisiert.

Justin machte gerade eine Pause. Zusammen mit Morag und Lisa hatte er an einem magischen Transparent gearbeitet. Jetzt versuchte er einen Eindruck von all den Leuten die hier am Werk waren zu bekommen.

Zu seiner Überraschung kamen die Weasley Zwillinge, Alicia und Angelina gerade die Treppe von einem höheren Stockwerk herunter.

„Justin, schön dich hier zu sehen.", begrüßte Fred Weasley ihn.

„Was hältst du davon. Soviel wir wissen ist auch die Londoner Gruppe hierbei beteiligt gewesen.", grinste George.

Justin verstand die Anspielung, er hatte schon angenommen, dass ehemalige Mitglieder von Dumbledors Armee nicht einfach tatenlos dem Gesetzesbeschluss zusehen würden.

„Wir haben gehört, dass sie Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillian und Hannah Abbott verhaftet haben.", meinte Alicia.

„Hannah Macmillian, mittlerweile.", meinte Justin.

„Und Malfoy.", meinte Fred mit einem Grinsen, „Soviel ich hier mitbekommen habe, soll er mit dem voldemortnahen Block mitgegangen sein."

„Es ist nicht komisch, Fred.", meinte Angelina, „Malfoy mag ein rassistischer Idiot sein, aber Askaban? Außerdem sollten alle die gleichen Rechte im Falle einer Festnahme haben, und so wie es aussieht werden die Rechte der Verhafteten mit Füssen getreten."

„Ich finde ja er hat es verdient.", meinte Fred, „Er vertritt wirklich bedenkliches Gedankengut und wenn dieser Block nicht zu uns gestoßen wäre, bezweifle ich, dass das Ministerium einen Grund gefunden hätte, der ausgereicht hätte, um die Demonstration anzugreifen."

„Schuldig oder nicht, solange es nicht bewiesen ist, ist es einerlei. Jeder und jede hat immer noch eine menschenwürdige Behandlung verdient."

Fred nickte schließlich.

„Ich nehme an ihr nehmt auch alle morgen an der Demonstration teil?", fragte Alicia schließlich.

„Alle ist gut.", meinte Justin bitter.

„Kommen Harry und der Rest der Bande?", fragte Fred.

„Ich habe nichts von ihnen gehört, aber sie waren beim Prozess und ich habe gehört es gab eine Befreiungsaktion.", meinte Justin.

„Ja, nach meinen Informationen haben Dolores Umbridge und ein Sicherheitsbeamter namens Miller die Sicherheitsleute überwältigt und die Gefangenen befreit.", meinte George.

„Alle die beim Prozess waren sitzen jetzt fest, weil ihre Daten aufgenommen werden. Ich nehme an, dass wir die ganze Bande wohl erst sehr spät zu Gesicht bekommen werden. Ich hoffe doch, dass sie gleich hier her kommen.", erzählt Fred weiter.

„Weiß eigentlich irgendjemand weshalb sie zu dem Prozess gegangen sind?", fragte Angelina.

„Ich nehme an, weil sie den Medien nicht vertrauen. Schauprozess hin oder her, sie wollten sich wohl selbst ein Bild davon machen.", überlegte Justin, der insgeheim dachte sie wären bestimmt wegen einer Befreiungsaktion anwesend gewesen.

Justin fragte sich, was für ein Gesicht seine Freunde und Freundinnen wohl machten, nachdem gerade Umbridge ihnen die Arbeit abgenommen hatte. Er wollte es ja selbst kaum glauben.

„Wenigstens haben wir dann Informationen aus erster Hand.", freute sich Fred.

„Der Minister hat sicher ein ziemlich blödes Gesicht gemacht, nachdem Umbridge ihn hintergangen hat.", grinste George.

„Es sieht ihr nicht gerade ähnlich.", schüttelte Angelina den Kopf.

„Ach, die Slytherins waren doch immer schon ihre Lieblinge und wir wissen doch alle, dass sie Halbwesen nicht leiden kann.", tat Fred ihre Zweifel ab.

Auch Justin musste zugeben, dass das durchaus eine plausible Erklärung wäre. Obwohl es Umbridge doch nicht wirklich ähnlich sah zu solchen Maßnahmen gegen das Ministerium zu greifen.

Justin hatte gerade die Schicht am Informationsschalter übernommen. Mittlerweile war der Andrang mäßig. Die Rechtshilfe hatte die Informationen vor einer Stunde in die Zentrale geschickt und nach der Nacht-Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten stand fest, dass 176 Leute verhaftet worden waren. Der Tagesprophet schrieb, dass die Exekutive sich gezwungen sah einzugreifen, nachdem die Demonstration eskalierte und es zu Verwüstungen kam. Auch über die Befreiung wurde berichtet: Umbridge und Miller wurden behext in den Toiletten des Ministeriums gefunden. Weitere Ermittlungen wurden eingeleitet. Das Zaubergamot hatte in einer sofort einberufenen Sitzung die Herstellung des Vielsafttrankes auf Strafe verboten. Herstellung bedeutete eine Geldstrafe, Besitz und Verwendung eine Haftstrafe. „Zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit" hieß es in dem Zeitungsartikel.

Als er die Zeitung gerade beiseite legte, sah er bekannte Gesichter. Harry, Hermine, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Zacharias und Professorin McGonagall kamen auf ihn zu.

„Das ist ja eine Überraschung.", grinste er.

„Cho und Michael kommen auch bald. Wir sollen den Rechtshilfekamin hierher verlegen.", meinte Zacharias ohne Begrüßung, „Luna und ich machen das gleich."

„Geht zu Fred und George, die zeigen euch, wo der Kamin ist.", erklärte Justin und deutete auf die Zwillinge die sich gerade am anderen Ende des Raumes befanden und sich offenbar mit ein paar Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen besprachen.

„Mr Finch-Fletchley.", begann McGonagall, „Ms Chang und Mr Corner haben mich an sie verwiesen. Sie meinten, dass sie eine Liste mit den Namen der Gefangenen hätten."

Justin nickte und holte die Liste hervor.

„Es sind auch viele Schüler und Schülerinnen von Hogwarts darunter. Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillian, Hannah Macmillian und Draco Malfoy, um nur einige von ihnen zu nennen.", meinte er und warf dabei einen Blick auf die anderen.

Sie wussten das bereits, denn Cho und Michael hatten ihnen die Hiobsbotschaft schon eher überbracht.

„Ich werde eine Kopie der Liste anfertigen, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben. Möglicherweise können wir irgendetwas unternehmen.", meinte sie.

„Wir organisieren eine Solidaritätsdemonstration und arbeiten an einigen Aktionen. Wir freuen uns über jede und jeden der oder die bereit ist mitzuarbeiten.", erklärte Justin ihr begeistert.

Minerva übertrug die Liste auf ein leeres Pergament.

„Nun, Mr Finch-Fletchley, ich bin ausgesprochen angetan von ihrem Engagement, aber mein öffentlicher Posten schränkt meine Bewegungsfreiheit momentan etwas ein.", bedauerte sie.

„Professorin! Finden sie nicht, dass es an der Zeit ist endlich etwas zu unternehmen und aktiv zu werden.", meinte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Ms Granger, genau das habe ich vor. Ich tue was in meiner Macht steht. Halten sie es für sinnvoller, wenn ich mich in der Öffentlichkeit noch deutlicher gegen das Gesetz ausspreche als ich es ohnehin schon tue und damit riskiere, dass sie Hogwarts in ihre Gewalt bekommen?", erklärte sie die Motive für ihre Entscheidung.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. McGonagall hatte recht, es wäre durchaus denkbar, dass wesen sie ihres Postens entheben würde, wäre sie bei einer Demonstration gegen das Gesetz anwesend.

Nach einer knappen Verabschiedung verließ McGonagall das Gebäude, um zu apparieren.

„Es gibt viel zu tun!", erklärte Justin dann und führte sie herum, während er sie genau über den Hergang der Demonstration informierte.

Spät nachts trafen sich die anwesenden Mitglieder von Dumbledors Armee in einem Zimmer in einem höheren Stockwerk. Fred und George hatten ihnen garantiert, dass dieser Raum abhörsicher war.

„Sie haben die Geheimniswahrerin.", meinte Hermine, nachdem sie sich eigens versichert hatte, dass der Raum abhörsicher war.

„Du sagtest, es wäre unter keinen Umständen möglich, dass sie zum Reden gebracht wird, Hermine.", meinte Zacharias aufgebracht.

„Ich garantiere dir, dass sie kein Wort verlieren wird. Das ist nicht das Problem.", meinte Hermine besänftigend.

„Okklumentik.", meinte Harry.

„Ja, wir haben noch nicht einmal angefangen Okklumentik zu lernen.", meinte Hermine.

„Daran können wir jetzt nichts mehr ändern.", überlegte Zacharias, „Und wir können sie auch nicht befreien. Zumindest nicht vor dem Prozess der sie erwartet."

„Möglicherweise werden sie schon nach einer Anhörung freigelassen.", meinte Morag und hielt sich daran offenbar selbst aufrecht.

„Selbst wenn sie angeklagt werden sollten ist es durchaus realistisch, dass sie bis zum Prozess freigelassen werden.", sagte Lisa.

„Wir müssen jetzt einfach all unsere Energie in Soli-Arbeit stecken. Wenn wir auf die Straßen gehen, werden sie die Anhörungen vielleicht schneller durchführen und wenn alles gut geht, kommen alle frei.", meinte Morag.

„Aber wir sollten eine Einigung finden, was wir in dem Fall tun, dass sie nicht frei kommen.", warf Zacharias ein, „Vielleicht entschließen sie sich zumindest einen Teil der Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen unter irgendwelchen Vorwänden länger in Gewahrsam zu behalten."

„Ich denke es ist ratsamer abzuwarten und nach der Demonstration morgen zu entscheiden, was wir in einem derartigen Fall zu unternehmen gedenken.", empfahl Morag.

Die Gruppe einigte sich auf diesen Beschluss.

---

Am nächsten Morgen fand die Solidaritätsdemonstration in der Winkelgasse statt. Es war ihnen nicht erlaubt worden über dem Ministerium, in dessen Kerkerverliesen die Verhafteten derzeit noch untergebracht waren, zu demonstrieren. Sie verteilten Flugblätter an alle Passanten und Passantinnen, in denen die Gründe für die Demonstration am Vortag erklärt wurden, sowie der genaue Hergang der Demonstration und der Verhaftungen beschrieben wurde.

„Sie wurden die ganze Zeit über behext! Selbst wenn sie schon am Boden lagen! Auch später in ihren Zellen!"

Es gab immer wieder Ansagen von Augenzeugen und Augenzeuginnen.

„Sie haben diesen Jungen einfach niedergeschlagen! Er hat nur versucht einem Mädchen zu helfen, und sie prügelten einfach auf ihn ein, nachdem sie ihn mit einem Fluch außer Gefecht setzten!"

Sie sprachen sich für die Freilassung der Verhafteten aus und versuchten klarzustellen, dass der voldemortnahe Block kein Teil der offiziellen Demonstration war und die Exekutive ihn nur als Vorwand verwendet hatte.

„Der voldemortnahe Block kam aus der Nokturngasse, die Exekutive sah, dass es in diesem Block zu Ausschreitungen kam. Sie griffen nicht ein, sondern warten ab. Noch ehe der voldemortnahe Block sich der Demonstration vollständig angeschlossen hatte, begann die Exekutive damit die friedlichen Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen anzugreifen."

Auf Zacharias Idee hin, wurde für den nächsten Tag eine Kundgebung bei den Muggel angemeldet. Sie würden über dem Ministerium eine Kundgebung für die Freiheit aller politischen Gefangenen abhalten. Somit war nicht das Ministerium, sondern die Muggelgesetzgebung für diese Kundgebung verantwortlich, es würde aber dennoch ein Zeichen gesetzt werden und sie stießen das Ministerium dadurch zusätzlich noch vor den Kopf.

---

Am Nachmittag begaben sich Harry, Ginny, Luna, Zacharias, Neville und Hermine nach Godrics Hollow. Anthony, Susan, Katie, Oliver, Theodor und Su kamen, um über die Ereignisse zu sprechen.

„Bevor ihr beginnt uns mit dem was ihr sagen wollt noch mehr in eure Machenschaften zu verstricken, will ich euch mitteilen, dass Su und ich uns entschlossen haben, dass wir nichts darüber wissen wollen.", erklärte Theodor, der immer noch zornig war.

„Was wir im Tagespropheten gelesen haben hat gereicht. Soviel wollten wir nie erfahren.", schüttelte Su den Kopf.

„Deshalb wollen wir in Zukunft auf keinen Fall mit euch gesehen oder auf andere Art in Verbindung gebracht werden. Ich wünsche, dass ihr nicht über uns sprecht, uns nicht ansprecht, keinerlei Kontakt zu uns aufnehmt und am besten gar nicht in unsere Richtung seht. Su und ich wollen beide nicht in Askaban enden. Es war dumm uns überhaupt dazu hinreißen zu lassen.", erklärte er.

„In Ordnung.", meinte Harry.

„Es tut uns leid.", fügte Hermine hinzu.

Theodor nickte nur, ehe er und Su sich verabschiedeten und apparierten. Hermine bedauerte zutiefst, dass sie die beiden in diese Sache verwickelt hatte, offenbar war es nicht ihr Weg und sie hatte kein Recht dazu gehabt sie hineinzuziehen.

Anthony und Susan entschlossen sich das Pergament zu unterschreiben, da es nun ohnehin zu gefährlich wäre, sollten sie als Lockvögel agieren. Sie wussten jetzt zu viel. Katie und Oliver traten DA kein weiteres Mal bei, aber sie beschlossen ebenfalls an den Soli-Aktionen teilzunehmen. Hermine vermutete, dass sie sich möglicherweise früher oder später der Londoner Gruppe anschließen würden.

Nach dem Gespräch kehrten sie zurück in das Hauptquartier und versuchten sich mit politischer Arbeit von ihren Gewissensbissen abzulenken.

Gegen Abend erreichte sie die Botschaft, dass ein Großteil der Gefangenen nach einer Anhörung freigelassen wurde, darunter alle Minderjährigen. Die Anhörung der 34 verbleibenden Verhafteten würde morgen Vormittag stattfinden.

Die Kundgebung über dem Ministerium erwies sich als voller Erfolg, und obwohl die Ereignisse wie eine große Gewitterwolke drohend über ihnen hingen, gab es zumindest ein paar lichte Momente, weil sie zumindest etwas Spaß dabei hatten, die Möglichkeiten zu demonstrieren zu erkunden, wenn wesen keine Magie zur Verfügung hatte.

Luna entwickelte eine ausgeprägte Neigung zu Spraydosen und Zacharias hatte ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten sie daran zu hindern damit Wände zu besprayen. Sie wollte so gar nicht verstehen, was für ein Problem die Muggel damit hätten, wenn kahle Betonwände etwas Farbiger gestaltet wurden. Schließlich musste Zacharias Luna versprechen sie in den Ferien zu einer kleinen Verschönerungsaktion mitzunehmen, um sie an dem Vorhaben - das zum Eingriff durch die Muggelexekutive geführt hätte - zu hindern.

Gegen Mittag erfuhren sie von den Ergebnissen der Anhörung: Gegen alle 34 wurde Anklage erhoben. Bis auf 4 wurden alle freigelassen. Diese 4 blieben in Haft wegen dem Vorwurf einer terroristischen Vereinigung anzugehören, das Ministerium rechtfertigte die Untersuchungshaft mit akuter Fluchtgefahr. Die 4 waren allesamt Schüler und Schülerinnen von Hogwarts: Padma Patil, Ernie und Hannah Macmillian und Draco Malfoy. Bis zur Verhandlung - mit der erst Mitte Feber zu rechnen war – würden sie in Askaban untergebracht werden.

Obwohl die Soli-Aktionen bestimmt mit ein Grund dafür gewesen waren, dass die Anhörungen – die eigentlich für später die Woche geplant waren – vorverlegt worden waren, ruhte sich niemand auf den Erfolgen aus. Bis zum Ende der Ferien war für jeden Tag eine Aktion geplant, um die Solidarität zu den Gefangen zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Auch für die Rechtshilfe begann die Arbeit nun wieder von Neuen. Sie nahmen Daten und Gedächtnisprotokolle auf. Es gelang ihnen sogar ein Denkarium zu aufzutreiben. Die Londoner Gruppe organisierte eine Gruppe freiwilliger Strafverteidiger und Strafverteidigerinnen, die eine Sammelklage aller Opfer von Gewalt durch die Exekutive einzureichen gedachte, sich – was besonders wichtig war - aber vor allem dazu bereit erklärte alle Angeklagten zu verteidigen, sollte es wirklich zu einem Prozess kommen. Bis dahin arbeiteten sie daran, dass die Anklagen fallen gelassen werden würden und stellten den Rechtsbeistand für die noch Inhaftierten.

Durch die Berichte der Entlassenen zeichnete sich immer mehr ein Bild des Grauen ab, die Gefangenen waren während der Haft misshandelt worden und erst heute morgen war einem Arzt von St.Mungos erlaubt worden, die Gefangen wenigstens notdürftig zu versorgen. Und das obwohl einige durch das oftmalige Behexen und physische Gewalt schwer verletzt waren.

Auch in den Zellen wurden sie weiter behext und erst heute Morgen bekamen sie kurz vor Ankunft des Arztes zum ersten Mal Wasser und viel zu wenig zu essen.

Die meisten die an diesem Tag und am Vortag freikamen blieben, um weiter zu Demonstrieren.

Die Entlassenen konnten ihnen zumindest ein paar Auskünfte über den Zustand ihrer Freundinnen und Freunde geben.

„Ich war in einer Zelle mit Hannah und Padma.", erklärte eine Hexe, die etwas älter war als sie selbst, „Sie haben Padma ziemlich schwer behext. Sie lag zu Beginn fast eine Stunde am Boden, weil ein Beamter alle besinnungslos hexte, die versuchten ihr zu helfen. Ich musste Hannah zurückhalten, damit sie nicht eingreift. Wohlgemerkt wusste sie da noch gar nicht, dass es sich um ihre Freundin handelte. Wir haben sie so gut versorgt wie es ging. Der Arzt der heute Morgen kam, hat ihr einige Tränke gegeben, sie befand sich als ich zur Anhörung gebracht wurde schon in einem viel besseren Zustand. Mit Padma springen sie allerdings wesentlich rauer um, als mit Hannah, seit sie in Erfahrung gebracht haben, dass Padma reinblütig ist. Es ist wirklich eine Farce, das Ministerium spricht davon, dass der Erlass Vorurteile bekämpfen soll, und alles was passiert ist, dass nun eben eine andere Gruppe diskriminiert wird."

Sie diskutierten eine Weile über diese Sache, ehe sie wieder auf Padma und Hannah zu sprechen kamen.

„Die beiden Mädchen sind ziemlich stark.", meinte eine zweite Hexe, „Natürlich hatten sie beide, wie wir alle ihre Tiefpunkte in den letzten Tagen, aber bevor wir die Zellen verlassen haben, waren sie ziemlich zuversichtlich. Als ich zu Hannah meinte, dass wir uns dann später draußen treffen, bekam ich schon so ein Gefühl, dass sie damit rechnete länger inhaftiert zu bleiben."

„Aber sie sind Kämpferinnen und sie geben sich gegenseitig Kraft.", meinte nun wieder die andere, „Wir tun was wir können und bringen sie da schon noch raus."

Auch über Ernie und Draco konnten sie einiges in Erfahrung bringen.

„Dieser Malfoy war wohl im voldemortnahen Block. Ernie hat ihm trotzdem geholfen, und das obwohl er sich von niemanden helfen lassen wollte, und alle nur beschimpfte. Ernie tut mir wirklich leid, dass er mit dem Jungen alleine dort drinnen ist. So wie es aussieht muss er Kraft für beide aufbringen, dieser Malfoy ist völlig fertig, der hat wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass das kein Spiel sondern Ernst ist.", meinte ein alter Zauberer, „Er hat nur herumgeschrieen und deshalb haben die Beamten öfter Flüche auf die ganze Menge losgelassen."

„Aber Ernie schafft das schon. Er hat die Stärke für beide. Er meinte nur zu uns, dass wir falls jemand nach ihm fragt sagen sollen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollen. Das seit dann wohl ihr, also macht euch keine Sorgen. Der Bursche ist in den letzten Tagen über sich herausgewachsen, er war zwar eine kurze Zeit über in einem Zustand in dem er es alles nicht wahrhaben wollte, aber er hat sich schnell wieder gefangen."

Nachdem sie ein wenig über den Zustand ihrer Freunde und Freundinnen erfahren hatten, traf sich Dumbledors Armee ein weiteres Mal im sicheren Zimmer.

„Ich packe das einfach nicht mehr.", schüttelte Morag den Kopf und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten, „Sie werden da drinnen gefoltert. Wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun können."

„Wir könnten sie immer noch befreien, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es in ihrem Sinne wäre.", überlegte Hermine.

„Ernie, Hannah und ich haben vor der Demonstration vereinbart, dass wir im Ernstfall keine Befreiungsaktion durchführen, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig ist. Erst nach dem Prozess.", meinte Justin, „Ich denke indem er uns ausrichten ließ, dass wir uns keine Sorgen machen sollen, wollte er uns sagen, dass wir abwarten sollen und er das schon packt."

„Und Padma?", fragte Harry in die Runde.

„Und Malfoy.", ergänzte ihn Hermine, die ihm mit einem mahnenden Blick strafte, da sie wusste, dass er ihn absichtlich vergessen hatte.

„Ich habe mit Padma gesprochen. Aber es wäre mir lieber gewesen ich hätte es nicht getan. Sie meinte ebenfalls, dass sie unter keinen Umständen befreit werden will, bevor es nicht zu einem Prozess kommt. Sie hat ja bis zuletzt auch überlegt, ob sie nicht anstatt zu heiraten ins Gefängnis geht.", erklärte Morag betroffen.

„Was mich auf etwas anderes bringt. Wir wissen noch nicht, was das für die Verlobung von Dean bedeutet."

„Das ist jetzt unwichtig. Das Ministerium wird sich schon melden und ich gebe euch bescheid.", murmelte Dean, er machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe, weil er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, Padma zu helfen.

„Dean, verdammt.", meinte Morag, „Du musst dir gar keine Vorwürfe machen. Ich konnte sie nicht festhalten. Du warst viel zu weit weg."

„Ja, aber wir hätten Padma gar nicht erst am Rand gehen lassen sollen, nachdem sie meinte, dass sie das Gefühl hat, dass sie ein Beamter beobachtet.", meinte er selbst anklagend.

„Es ging einfach alles zu schnell.", meinte Lisa.

„Aber wir hätten es verhindern können.", schüttelte Dean den Kopf.

„RUHE!", rief Zacharias, „Es hat keinen Sinn uns selbst Vorwürfe zu machen, das hindert uns nur daran jetzt etwas zu unternehmen. Aber es ist sinnvoll, wenn wir unser Verhalten auf der Demonstration noch einmal nachbesprechen, dann können wir beim nächsten Mal anders handeln."

Damit begannen sie ihre Handlungen zu analysieren und zu überlegen, was das nächste Mal in einer ähnlichen Situation sinnvoller wäre.


	34. Die Londoner Gruppe

**Die Londoner Gruppe**

Ein Großteil der Leute, die weiterhin in London blieben um mitzuarbeiten und an den Aktionen teilnahmen, hatte sich im Hauptquartier – das offenbar der Sitz der Londoner Gruppe war - einquartiert und machte sich auch nicht die Mühe in der Nacht nachhause zu apparieren. Nicht nur, weil so viel zu erledigen war, sondern auch, weil die Stimmung in dem Haus sie zum Bleiben animierte. Hermine war begeistert von den Menschen, die sie hier innerhalb so kurzer Zeit näher kennen lernte. Die meisten waren ausgesprochen offen und so kam schnell ein reger Meinungsaustausch zustande. Natürlich war die Stimmung dadurch getrübt, dass die vier Angeklagten immer noch in ihren Zellen saßen und immer klarer wurde, wie schrecklich die Haftbedingungen wirklich waren, aber sie konnten sich gegenseitig die notwendige Kraft geben, um weiter zu machen.

Einzig zu Silvester verließ Hermine in Gesellschaft von Ginny und Harry das Haus. Sie besuchten Rons Grab. Eigentlich hatte Hermine geplant sich an diesem Tag in Godrics Hollow zurückzuziehen, aber letztendlich apparierte sie zurück nach London. In dieser Umgebung konnte sie sich eher von Rons Tod ablenken, als in Godrics Hollow. Immerhin gab es immer noch genug zu tun.

Sie tat sogar etwas, das sie von sich selbst nicht erwartet hätte: Fina, eine Hexe Mitte 30, bemerkte, dass sie noch viel zurückhaltender war als üblich, worauf sie Hermine ansprach. Tatsächlich erzählte sie dieser Frau, die sie kaum kannte, von ihren Gefühlen und erlaubte sich in ihrer Gegenwart auch Tränen.

„Es ist jetzt genau ein Jahr her.", begann sie und ihr kamen die Tränen.

Sie erzählte ihr davon, wie lange sie Ron schon geliebt hatte. Von ihrer Beziehung zu Victor und Rons Beziehung zu Lavender. Sie berichtete ihr davon wie sie einander endlich näher gekommen waren, während sie gleichzeitig versuchten den schwärzesten Magier aller Zeiten zu besiegen. Sie erzählte von ihrem ersten Kuss, ihrem ersten Mal, Rons schüchternem Heiratsantrag und schließlich davon, wie er sich für Harry und eine bessere Zukunft geopfert hatte und welche letzten Wünsche er ihm abgerungen hatte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken erzählte sie von der Zeit der Trauer und wie sie sich zuerst ganz zurückzog und dann durch die Hilfe von Ginny und Harry endlich wieder begann ihr Leben zu bejahen. Sie gestand auch, dass die Bitterkeit nie ganz von ihr gewichen war und sie schimpfte auf das Gesetz, das sie nun zwingen würde zu heiraten, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass sie niemals wieder lieben könnte und kein Staat das Recht hatte so in ihr Leben und das Leben anderer einzugreifen.

Fina hörte ihr zuerst nur zu und hielt ihr die Hand. Danach erzählte sie ihr von ihren Verlusten und wie sie damit umzugehen gelernt hatte. Hermine hatte nicht damit gerechnet, wie gut es tun würde mit einer Außenstehenden über ihren Verlust zu sprechen. Und sie hatte nie gedacht, dass sie einer Person, die sie kaum kannte derart intime Details über ihr Leben offenbaren würde.

Nachdem sie sich eine Pause gegönnt hatten, begannen die beiden Frauen wieder damit sich der Planung von Aktionen zu widmen. Das Gefühl zu haben etwas gegen das Gesetz tun zu können, gab Hermine Kraft. Doch ihre Hoffnungen wurden mit jeden Tag aufs Neue erschüttert, wenn genaueres über den Zustand der Gefangenen in Erfahrung gebracht werden konnte. Außer zu ihrem Rechtsbeistand war ihnen jeglicher Kontakt zur Außenwelt untersagt worden, der Zustand der Zellen war miserabel, ihre Behandlung durch die Sicherheitstrolle ließ mehr als nur zu wünschen übrig, sie bekamen zu wenig Nahrung und waren während ihrer Haft allen Anschein nach öfters behext wurden. Abgesehen davon hatte das Ministerium angekündigt die Sicherheitstrolle durch Sicherheitsbeamten zu ersetzen, und diese später vielleicht durch Dementoren.

Mittlerweile standen auch alle Anklagepunkte fest. Alle vier waren angeklagt wegen Widerstand gegen die Ministeriumsgewalt, Mitführen verbotener magischer Gegenstände (Vielsafttrank) und Zugehörigkeit zu einer terroristischen Vereinigung, die auch an der Befreiung der Gefangenen Millicent, Crabbe und Goyle teilgenommen haben sollte. Ernie und Hannah wurde außerdem Landfriedensbruch vorgeworfen. Draco wurde öffentliche Kundgabe voldemortnahen Gedankenguts zur Last gelegt. Ihnen allen drohte zwischen 4 und 20 Jahre Haft.

Alles was im Moment in ihrer Macht stand war jeden Tag auf die Straße zu gehen, zu protestieren und der Öffentlichkeit vor Augen zu führen, was wirklich vorgefallen war und wie schrecklich die Haftbedingungen waren. Hermine las öfter im Tagespropheten, dass McGonagall sich für ihre Schüler und Schülerinnen aussprach und sich unglaublich über die Haftbedingungen beschwerte. Da sich Dumbledors Armee vorläufig darauf geeinigt hatte, den Prozess abzuwarten, steckten sie all ihre Energie in die Solidaritäts- und Öffentlichkeitsarbeit und versuchten so der breiten Masse die Augen zu öffnen.

Es war immer wieder niederschmetternd von Passanten und Passantinnen zu hören, dass sie ja selbst schuld an ihrer Situation wären, wenn sie sich gegen den Erlass stellen würden, dass es nun einmal so sei wie es sei und dass jeder und jede seinen und ihren Teil betragen müsse und dazu eben die Erfüllung von Gesetzen gehörte. Wenn sie versuchte so zu argumentieren, dass niemand einfach so unhinterfragt Gesetze hinnehmen sollte, wurde sie oft darauf verwiesen, dass die Bevölkerung nach Voldemorts Fall dem Ministerium etwas Schuldig wäre.

Die wenigsten zeigten ehrliches Interesse, die breite Öffentlichkeit schien sich nicht für vier Jugendliche in Haft zu interessieren. Der Tagesprophet machte kein Medienspektakel daraus. Nach den ersten paar Tagen in denen der Widerstand kriminalisiert wurde, und die Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen als Verräter und Verräterinnen und Randalierer und Randaliererinnen dargestellt wurden, kamen keine Berichte mehr. Auch die Flucht vor dem Schauprozess verschwand plötzlich aus den Medien. Die letzte Meldung sprach davon, dass die Verhandlungen mit Polen, wo sie um Asyl angesucht hatten im Laufen waren. Danach hörte die Öffentlichkeit nichts mehr.

Durch ihre ständige Anwesenheit im Hauptquartier der Soli-Gruppe (der ehemaligen Demo-Organisation) lernte Hermine auch einige Leute kennen, darunter auch ein paar die Scheinehen führten oder bald führen würden. Außerdem auch Mitglieder einer Gruppe die plante geschlossen nach Askaban zu gehen, sobald die Fristen abgelaufen waren, da sie keine Lust hatten sich dem Gesetz zu beugen.

„Sie können uns ja nicht für immer einsperren.", meinte Sophia, eine zierliche, dunkelhäutige Hexe.

„Ich meine sie können uns schlecht zwingen zu heiraten und die Ehe zu vollziehen. Was wollen sie machen? Sich ums Bett setzen, mich festbinden und einer Vergewaltigung beiwohnen.", schüttelte Grace, eine groß gewachsene Hexe mit einem Iro in den Farben des Regenbogen den Kopf.

Erschreckenderweise musste sich Hermine später eingestehen, dass sie dem Minsterium sogar eine derartige Handlung zutrauen würde.

„Sie können doch die Strafen die sie uns androhen nicht wirklich durchsetzen.", war Sophia überzeugt.

„Ich habe auch von Leuten gehört die untertauchen wollen. Wesen kann dann immer noch genug für den Widerstand tun. Du darfst dich nur nicht erwischen lassen.", erklärte Grace weiter.

„Und was macht ihr, wenn sie euch wirklich die ganze Zeit in Askaban behalten. Da drinnen könnt ihr doch nichts mehr tun.", warf Hermine ein.

„Wie gesagt.", meinte Sophia, „Wir wollen ein Zeichen setzen und glauben nicht, dass sie ihre Strafen wirklich umsetzen können. Wir haben draußen genug Leute die entweder untertauchen oder Scheinehen führen. Im Falle, dass wir uns irren, können wir ganz spontan den Plan ändern. Wir wären ja nicht die ersten die vor den Augen des Ministeriums türmen."

„Das muss wesen sich einmal vorstellen. Da sitzt der Minister und das ganze Ministerium in einem Saal versammelt und jemand besitzt ernsthaft die Dreistigkeit die ersten drei Opfer dieses menschenverachtenden Gesetzes direkt vor ihren Augen zu befreien. Wenn du mich fragst, sind das Helden und Heldinnen.", strahlte Grace.

„Oder Leute die sehr leichtsinnig und unüberlegt handelten und verdammtes Glück hatten.", meinte Hermine.

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Die müssen das perfekt durchgeplant haben, sonst hätten die das doch nie geschafft. Ich meine direkt vor den Augen des Ministers! Ich hätte zu gerne sein Gesicht gesehen. Du warst doch dort oder? Wie hat er drein gesehen?", wollte Sophia wissen.

„So?", fragte Grace und machte ein verdutztes Gesicht.

„Oder so?", versuchte sich Sophia.

Sie wechselten sich eine Weile ab und Hermine musste herzhaft lachen.

„Sagen wir einfach, es war unbeschreiblich.", grinste sie.

Diejenigen, die untertauchten, erzählten das natürlich nicht herum, aber Hermine bekam bei manchen Leuten einfach so ein Gefühl.

„Ich hoffe Grace und Sophia schaffen es nicht dich von ihrer Idee zu überzeugen nach Askaban zu gehen.", meinte Sid, ein Zauberer Ende 20, der ziemlich abgetragene Kleidung trug, die mit Aufnähern und Buttons verziert war.

„Nein. Ich habe irgendwie doch die Befürchtung, das Ministerium könnte es ernst meinen. Wenn sie ein paar Leute einsperren und ihre Androhungen wahr machen, wirkt das bestimmt abschreckend auf andere. Und ich für meinen Teil möchte aktiv bleiben, so gut es eben geht.", erklärte sie.

Nach den Verhaftungen bei der Demonstration hatte Hermine ihre Meinung ein weiteres Mal geändert. Da es offenbar einige Leute gab die den Weg der Märtyrer und Märtyrerinnen eingeschlagen hatten, empfand sie es als sinnvoller in Freiheit zu bleiben, und weiterhin für DA zu arbeiten. Allerdings liebäugelte sie mit der Möglichkeit unterzutauchen. Da sie nämlich nicht einmal hier erfolgreich war einen Scheinehemann zu finden, hatte sie wenig Hoffnung, was die Möglichkeit einer Scheinehe betraf.

„Es soll ja auch Leute geben die untertauchen wollen. Ziemlich gefährlich würde ich mal sagen. Du musst dazu auf das Zaubern verzichten und unter den Muggel leben. Wenn wesen keine Magie anwendet, ist es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass wesen vom Ministerium gefasst wird. Es gibt ja auch die Möglichkeit als Muggel auszureisen und in einem anderen Land bei der magischen Gemeinschaft um magisches Asyl ansuchen. Aber egal wie, wesen kann dem Widerstand immer noch unterstützen, habe ich zumindest gehört.", wies er sie unverfänglich auf diese Alternative hin.

Die Frage die sich ihr aber stellte war, wie sie Dumbledors Armee so helfen könnte. Sie könnte eine Gruppe im Ausland gründen, aber sie könnte nicht mehr wirklich mitmischen. Vielleicht war ihre Einstellung mittlerweile wirklich ziemlich radikal. Natürlich gab es auch andere die über die Befreiung aus Askaban grübelten, aber sie war sich nicht so sicher, ob sie es auch wirklich tun würden.

„Du hast ja einen B.ELFE.R Anstecker!", wunderte sich Hermine schließlich und war erfreut das Thema wechseln zu können.

„Ja, eine Freundin hat ihn mir gegeben, sie hat im Sommer ein Mädchen in der Winkelgasse getroffen, das dort einen Informationsstand aufgebaut hatte.", meinte er.

„Das war dann wohl ich.", grinste sie.

Und schon unterhielten sie sich blendend über B.ELFE.R und Hermine konnte für einen Moment ihr ungelöstes Problem vergessen. Sid erzählte, dass er Mitglied einer Band war und sie bei ihren Konzerten immer das Informationsmaterial von B.ELFE.R verteilten.

„Jetzt, da Erlass 35 so aktuell ist, konzentrieren wir uns bei den Ansagen zwischen den Liedern natürlich mehr darauf, aber im Sommer haben wir immer darauf hingewiesen und das Material haben wir auch vervielfältigt. Es wäre toll, wenn du uns ein paar deiner Anstecker schicken könntest, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir sie bei den Konzerten leicht verkaufen können."

„Es gibt also wirklich einige Leute, die sich dafür interessieren?", freute sie sich.

„Natürlich. Du musst nur die richtigen Ecken im magischen London kennen und du wärst erstaunt, wie viele Leute dort darauf brennen würden dich kennen zu lernen.", grinste er.

Vor allem Zacharias schien in der ungewohnten Umgebung aufzugehen, er war vollkommen verändert und wurde plötzlich viel zugänglicher.

„Ich wusste doch, dass es auch politische Aktivisten und Aktivistinnen in der magischen Gemeinschaft geben muss.", sagte er einmal zu Hermine.

„Und wie würdest du uns nennen.", schüttelte Hermine grinsend den Kopf.

„Ja. Nein. Ach.", meinte er, „Weißt du was, nächsten Sommer stell ich dir meine Muggelfreunde und Freundinnen vor, dann verstehst du was ich meine."

Umso mehr Zeit sie mit den Leuten hier verbrachte, desto mehr begann sie ihn zu verstehen und bekam eine Vorstellung davon, wieso er in Hogwarts ein Einzelgänger war, ehe er auf Dumbledors Armee traf.

„Hermine, weißt du, ich glaube ich habe den Fehler gemacht und die Muggelwelt in dieser speziellen Sache der magischen Welt vorgezogen. Ich habe noch nicht einmal versucht ähnlich Denkende zu finden. Sid hat mir gerade von B.ELFE.R erzählt, ich habe nie mitbekommen, dass diese Vereinigung überhaupt existiert, und dass du sie ins Leben gerufen hast.", strahlte er eines Abends.

Das Leben, das sie hier führten, unterschied sich so sehr von jenem Hogwarts. Seit sie da war hatte sie kaum an ihre Bücher gedacht, wenn ihr Lernen in den Sinn kam, nahm sie sich die Sammlung an Gesetzestexten und suchte weiter nach Möglichkeiten wie sie die anderen aus ihrer Lage befreien könnten.

Die Schule erschien ihr wie eine andere Welt und die Zeit vor den Ferien wie ein anderes Leben. Alleine der Tagesrhythmus unterschied sich von ihrem üblichen: Wie der Rest von DA hatte sie sich unter die Leute hier gemischt, sie stand auf, wenn sie wach wurde, kochte sich Kaffee, saß mit ein paar Leuten in der Küche, die sie selbst aufgebaut hatten. Beim Frühstück gab es meist die ersten beschwingenden Diskussionen, immer mit unterschiedlichen Leuten, da kaum jemand einen konstanten Tagesrhythmus hatte. Anschließend trafen sich unterschiedliche Projekt- oder Diskussionsgruppen. Oft wurden spontan welche ins Leben gerufen. Hermine musste nur von einem Raum in den anderen gehen, und schon konnte es passieren, dass sie eine Gruppe fand, die gerade an einer Aktion arbeitete, für die sie sich begeistern konnte. Dann wurde meist gearbeitet, in den Pausen getratscht. Es war nie ein Zwang, es basierte alles auf reiner Freiwilligkeit. Wer gerade keine Lust hatte etwas zu tun, saß gemütlich in dem Gemeinschaftsraum, den sie eingerichtet hatten oder machte Besorgungen in London. Manche gingen auch einfach ein und aus, und so kamen immer neue Gesichter in die Runde. Das Abendessen wurde immer von einer anderen Gruppe Freiwilliger zubereitet. Dabei trafen meist alle aufeinander. Quer verteilt über den Gemeinschaftsraum bildeten sich so kleine Grüppchen. Meist sah Hermine die anderen Mitglieder von Dumbledors Armee nur beim Abendessen. Durch ihre vielfältigen Interessen und das große Angebot arbeiten sie meist in verschiedenen Gruppen. Auch sie selbst veranstalteten unter anderem Verteidigungsworkshops und riefen eine Vielzahl anderer Aktionen ins Leben.

„Spannende Leute, nicht?", meinte Fred bei einem Abendessen, „Ich war begeistert, als ich feststellte, was für interessante Gestalten in London zu finden sind."

Schließlich rückte das Ende der Ferien immer näher, und Dumbledors Armee bereitete sich darauf vor unvollendeter Dinge wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Sie würden die Verbindung zum Widerstand in London aufrechterhalten und in Hogwarts weiter ihre eigenen Pläne verfolgen. Aber es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Gewissheit nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, dass ein Teil der Gruppe fehlte. Hermine hatte eigentlich immer damit gerechnet, dass es den Befreiungstrupp als erstes erwischen würde. Daran, dass die Demonstration eskalieren könnte, hatte sie eigentlich nicht geglaubt. Es war nie so bitter gewesen eines besseren belehrt zu werden.

Aber nicht nur diese Tatsache bereitete ihr Kopfzerbrechen: Sie war in eine fremde Welt eingetaucht und hatte Menschen kennen gelernt, die sie in ihren Bann gezogen hatten. Es war unvorstellbar jetzt einfach nach Hogwarts zu gehen, und weiterzumachen, wo sie doch gerade erst begonnen hatten.

Sie stand an einem Fenster, als sie darüber grübelte, und Zacharias war offenbar aufgefallen, was sie beschäftigte, er gesellte sich zu ihr. Er machte sich allem Anschein nach ähnliche Gedanken.

„Die Frage ist, kannst du nach all dem was du erlebt, gesehen, getan und gefühlt hast, nach all der Zeit in der du dieses ganz andere Leben gelebt hast, einfach so zurückgehen und so weitermachen wie bisher.", begann er.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Weißt du, das wirklich erschreckende und bestürzende ist, die Antwort ist ja.", meinte er wehmütig und klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, ehe er sich aufmachte, um sich von den Leuten, die er hier kennen gelernt hatte zu verabschieden.


	35. Zurück in Hogwarts

**Zurück in Hogwarts**

Es war an einem Nachmittag, fast drei Wochen später, als Hermine sich klar darüber wurde, dass Zacharias Recht gehabt hatte. Zwar traf sich Dumbledors Armee regelmäßig und die Arbeitsgruppen gingen ihren Aufgaben nach, aber tatsächlich hatte sich der Schulalltag wieder ganz von selbst eingestellt. Natürlich war es nicht ganz dasselbe wie früher, da zwei Schülerinnen und zwei Schüler immer noch inhaftiert waren, und sie ihre Freizeit dafür nutzten alles in ihrer Macht stehende zu tun, um dies zu ändern. Dennoch verfielen sie alle wieder in alte Gewohnheiten. Es ließ sich gar nicht vermeiden, da ihr Tagesablauf nun wieder durch die Schulroutine geprägt war.

Ginny und Harry lagen Hermine seit sie wieder in Hogwarts waren damit in den Ohren, dass sie sich endlich mit jemanden verloben musste. Es wurde nicht besser, als ein Brief vom Ministerium eintraf. Sollte sie bis Mitte Feber keinen Verlobten gefunden haben, würden ihr drei Vorschläge gemacht werden, von denen sie einen annehmen musste. Alle Mitglieder von DA wiesen sie nun immer wieder auf die Dringlichkeit einer Verlobung hin. Vor allem jetzt, nachdem drei von ihnen in Askaban inhaftiert waren, und sie wussten, welche Qualen sie hatten durchmachen müssen und immer noch mussten, war es allen ein Anliegen Hermine vor ihrem drohenden Schicksal zu retten. Durch viele Aktionen des Widerstandes und nicht zuletzt durch den Einfluss von McGonagall, waren die Bedingungen unter denen die Jugendlichen eingesperrt waren, zwar wesentlich verbessert worden, aber Hermine sah ein, dass Askaban definitiv keine wünschenswerte Alternative bot. Aber sie hatte sich immer noch nicht endgültig entschieden was sie tun würde, sie könnte schließlich schlecht einfach irgendeinen vom Ministerium ausgewählten Mann heiraten. Und vielleicht war es für eine Scheinehe längst zu spät. Sie spielte in letzter Zeit gerne mit den Gedanken, dass sie sich im Hauptquartier des Londoner Widerstandes verstecken könnte, aber sie wusste leider wie unrealistisch diese Vorstellung war. Würde sie es nur versuchen, wäre sie eher in Askaban als ihr lieb wäre.

Bei den Treffen versuchte Hermine immer klarzustellen, dass die Situation von Ernie, Hannah, Padma und Draco viel höhere Priorität hätte, aber alle wiesen sie darauf hin, dass ihre Situation mit jedem Tag an Dringlichkeit gewann, da niemand Interesse daran hatte sie an Askaban oder einen vom Ministerium erwählten Mann zu verlieren. Aber auch sie hatten keine wirklich hilfreichen Vorschläge.

Sie erinnerte sich an das gestrige Treffen: Sie hatten gerade die Idee einer Demonstration der gesamten Schule in Hogsmeade durch besprochen, die wenn notwendig in zwei Wochen stattfinden sollte. Die AG für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit war unterdessen dabei das Programm, das statt der Hochzeit von Lavender und Seamus ausgestrahlt werden sollte zusammenzustellen. Durch die Arbeit mit der Londoner Gruppe hatten sie eine Menge Gedanken zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen, die sie kopiert hatten. Glücklicherweise beschäftigten sich die Creevey Brüder schon seit längerer Zeit mit dem Medium Unterhaltungsdenkarium, was ihnen nun sehr zugute kam. Für die Sabotage war aber wieder einmal der Befreiungstrupp zuständig. Den konkreten Sabotageakt würden wohl Luna und Zacharias durchführen, so wie Hermine sich das zusammengereimt hatte, war es Lunas Vater, der Luna und Zacharias vermutlich in den Weihnachtsfeiertagen in die Kunst der Sabotage eingeführt hatte. Offiziell waren sie in der Zeit vor der Demonstration auf einer Expedition, aber Hermine zweifelte sehr daran.

„Nun, nachdem wir das alles besprochen haben, gibt es noch immer ein Problem.", hatte Zacharias das Thema schließlich als erster angesprochen.

„Hermine.", nickte Harry.

„Hört mal, das ist meine Sache, ich werde schon irgendwie eine Lösung finden.", erklärte sie.

„Das hören wir jetzt seit Monaten.", schüttelte Zacharias den Kopf.

„Es nützt niemanden, wenn du auch nach Askaban gehst. Abgesehen davon kannst du das nach all dem was wir wissen wirklich nicht wollen.", meinte auch Lisa.

„Notfalls tauche ich eben unter.", meinte sie gedankenlos.

„Was heißt du gibst dein Leben auf und versteckt dich irgendwo im Ausland, bis die Situation sich gebessert hat.", meinte Ginny ungläubig.

„Nein, dort kann ich immer noch etwas unternehmen. Eine Gruppe gründen. Von außen kämpfen. Zumindest beuge ich mich nicht dem Gesetz.", überlegte sie laut.

„Nun ja, gewissermaßen beugst du dich schon, weil du dafür das aufgibst, was dir etwas bedeutet: Die Schule und Dumbledors Armee.", meinte Harry.

„Ich kann ja nach Beauxbatons wechseln und euch von außen unterstützen."

„Du und den radikalen Widerstand aufgeben?", zog Ginny die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Gut, vielleicht tauche ich einfach in England unter und verwende keine Magie."

„Also keine Schule und auch nicht Dumbledors Armee."

„Vielleicht kann ich mich der Londoner Gruppe anschließen. Zumindest könnte ich über sie andere finden, die untertauchen.", meinte sie.

„Also ich glaube nicht, dass du das willst. Ich denke du willst weder Hogwarts, noch Dumbledors Armee verlassen.", meinte Luna, „Ich finde du solltest Snape heiraten."

„Nun da Trelawney ausfällt ist das eine Möglichkeit.", schloss sich Zacharias an.

„Sie kann Snape nicht heiraten! Ich traue ihm nicht.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf, die sich des Gespräches mit Hermine am See besann.

„GINNY!", riefen Lisa und Morag gleichzeitig.

„Es ist Snape!", stellte sich Neville auf Ginnys Seite, „Er ist furchteinflössend."

„Ja, wer weiß, was er mit Hermine anstellt.", schauderte Ginny.

„Er ist immer noch ihr Lehrer.", versuchte Zacharias sie zu überzeugen.

„Ja, und es ist immer noch Snape!", meinte Ginny.

„Sie soll ihn doch nur scheinehelichen.", entgegnete Zacharias.

„Wer weiß wie er das sieht, vielleicht hat er die ganze Zeit nur darauf gewartet, dass er Hermine in die Finger bekommt.", schauderte Ginny.

„McGonagall wird ihn umbringen, wenn er auch nur versucht irgendetwas zu tun, das Hermine nicht will.", blieb Zacharias bei seiner Meinung, „Außerdem sprechen wir immer noch von Snape, ich weiß nicht woher du diese Phantasien hast."

„Ja, und wir wissen nicht, was genau in Snapes Kopf vorgeht.", blieb Ginny stur, „Außerdem muss sie mit ihm schlafen."

Zacharias schwieg.

„Siehst du, da hast du es, du würdest auch keinen Sex mit Snape wollen. Ich glaube niemand hier würde das wollen.", triumphierte Ginny.

„Naja, wenn er gut im Bett ist.", hörte Hermine Lavender flüstern.

So ein Kommentar musste ja von ihr kommen, Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Besser Snape, den wir falls er auch nur irgendeine falsche Bewegung machen sollte umbringen…", begann Zacharias und wurde unterbrochen.

„Als irgendein anderer lüsterner, alter Zauberer, der nur eine Sexsklavin sucht, die den ganzen Tag im Schlafzimmer gefesselt…"

„LAVENDER!", meinte Morag empört.

„Was denn?", fragte sie aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Deine Sexphantasien, die wirklich niemand hier hören wollte, sind nur kontraproduktiv.", schimpfte Morag.

Harry warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu, er wollte offenbar wissen, ob er dem Gespräch ein Ende bereiten sollte. Aber Hermine schüttelte sachte den Kopf, das würde sie selbst machen.

„LEUTE! Es ist mein Leben und mein Körper von dem ihr hier gerade sprecht. Und ich werde Snape auf gar keinen Fall heiraten."

Sie versuchten es noch ein weiteres Mal, ehe sie meinte, dass sie nur kostbare Zeit verschwenden würden.

---

Sie stand gerade am See, als ein eindringlicher Schrei sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Hermine!", hörte sie Harrys aufgebrachte Stimme, er lief vom Schloss in Richtung See, „Du musst sofort kommen!"

Ohne darüber nachzudenken Hermine eilte zu ihm.

„McGonagall will uns sofort sehen, es geht um einen schrecklichen Vorfall in Askaban.", erzählte er aufgelöst und außer Atem.

„Weißt du etwas Näheres?", fragte sie nervös.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

McGonagall hatte sich mit Harry und Hermine zwei Tage nach Ende der Ferien getroffen. Zuvor hatte Dumbledors Armee vereinbart, dass sie bereit wären dem Orden des Phönix die Informationen über Vorhaben zu geben, die wirklich notwendig waren. McGonagall hatte ihnen das gleiche Angebot von Seiten des Ordens gemacht.

Hermine erkannte ihre Direktorin kaum wieder, als sie das Büro betrat. Ihr Gesicht war bitter und sie wirkte sehr betroffen.

„Was ich ihnen jetzt sage wird unter uns bleiben. Unter allen Umständen!", begann sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Harry und Hermine nickten. Für einen Moment hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass McGonagall den Tränen nahe war. So hatte Hermine die Direktorin noch nie erlebt.

„Direktorin, was ist vorgefallen?", fragte Hermine hektisch, die Ungewissheit machte sie nervös.

„Ich muss unverzüglich nach Askaban aufbrechen.", begann sie dann und offenbar fielen ihr die Worte schwer.

„Padma…", begann sie mit gebrochener Stimme, und setzte sich dann.

„Nehmen sie Platz.", bat sie die beiden dann und atmete tief durch.

Hermine zitterte am ganzen Leib, dunkle Vorahnungen beschlichen sie. Als sie sich setzen wollte, bekam sie weiche Knie und konnte sich gerade noch an der Lehne des Stuhles festhalten. McGonagall kämpfte allem Anschein nach immer noch mit den Tränen, die sie auf keinen Fall zulassen konnte.

„Was ist mit ihr, Direktorin?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

McGonagall atmete tief durch.

„Padma wurde im Gefängnis…", ihre Stimme riss ab und Hermine bemerkte, dass McGonagall selbst zitterte, sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, sie schluckte ihre Tränen offenbar hinunter und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf ehe sie den Satz beenden konnte, „Sie wurde vergewaltigt."

---

Harry und Hermine warteten in Professor Flitwicks Büro. McGonagall hatte sie angewiesen vorerst nicht mit den anderen zu sprechen und auf ihre Rückkehr zu warten. Professor Flitwick lief nervös im Lehrerzimmer auf und ab.

„Diese Verbrecher und Verbrecherinnen.", meinte er mit glasigen Augen, „Diese elenden Verbrecher und Verbrecherinnen."

Diese Wortwahl sah dem zart besaiteten Lehrer gar nicht ähnlich, aber in Anbetracht der Situation war es nicht verwunderlich. Harry hatte Hermine mehrmals zurückhalten müssen, da sie aufspringen und auf der Stelle nach Askaban apparieren wollte.

„Hermine, du bist doch ein rationaler Mensch. Wenn du dorthin apparierst und alle verfluchst die du antriffst, nützt das niemanden.", meinte er eindringlich

„Crucio ist noch zu gut für sie.", fluchte sie.

„Ms Granger.", erschrak Flitwick und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Lehrertisch, „Wenn sie sich selbst in diesem Hass verlieren, dann haben sie gesiegt. Lassen sie nicht zu, dass diese Verbrecher und Verbrecherinnen ihnen die Unschuld ihrer Seele rauben."

„Aber diese Monster können doch nicht… Padma…", begann sie zu weinen.

„Wir müssen jetzt alle stark sein, für Ms Patil."

Hermine nickte, doch tief in sich spürte sie, dass dieses Ereignis in ihr ein Tor zu ungeahnten Kräften geöffnet hatte. Eine Stimme sagte ihr, dass sie jetzt, in diesem Moment, einen unverzeihlichen Spruch anwenden könnte, da sie ihn jetzt wirklich von ganzem Herzen und mit ganzer Seele meinen würde. Was sie daran am meisten erschrak war, dass es sie nicht beunruhigte.

Das Schweigen machte das Warten nur noch unerträglicher, aber Hermine war sich sicher, dass es nichts gab, das es auch nur ein wenig besser gemacht hätte. Es dauerte einige Stunden, bis es an der Tür klopfte und McGonagall eintrat.

„Direktorin?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Ich muss mich nur erst einmal setzen, dann erzähle ich ihnen alles.", erklärte sie und nahm Platz, sie sah sehr mitgenommen aus.

---

McGonagall stand im Büro eines Sprechers des Ministers.

„Professorin McGonagall, ich versichere ihnen, dass es uns allen eine Unannehmlichkeit ist."

„Eine Unannehmlichkeit? Das ist eine ungeheuerliche Untertreibung!", fuhr sie ihn aufgebracht an, „Wie kann es passieren, dass ein derartiger Vorfall sich unter den Augen des Ministers ereignet."

„Niemand konnte ahnen, wozu der Sicherheitsbeamte im Stande war.", wies er den Vorwurf zurück.

„Nach all den Ereignissen rund um die Verhaftungen?"

„Ich versichere ihnen, sämtliche Mitglieder der Exekutive, die während der Verhaftungen über die Strenge schlugen wurden zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Es gab Klagen und sie werden die Konsequenzen tragen. Genauso wie der Verbrecher, der sich an der Gefangenen Patil vergangen hat."

„All ihre Zusicherungen machen dieses Verbrechen aber nicht ungeschehen.", meinte sie giftig, „Wo befindet sich Ms Patil jetzt?"

„Nachdem sie in der Krankenstation war, haben wir sie in die Zelle zurückgebracht.", erklärte er.

„Sind sie vollkommen wahnsinnig? Sie schicken das Mädchen zurück in die Zelle, nachdem sie brutal vergewaltigt wurde?", verlor Minerva vollkommen die Geduld.

„Sie ist nach wie vor eine Gefangene.", erklärte er.

„Deshalb bin ich hier, nach diesen Ereignissen, ist es das mindeste was sie für dieses Mädchen tun können, sie freizulassen."

„Der Minister…"

„Der Minister sollte sich bewusst sein, dass er nach einem derartigen Vorfall die Festnahme nicht länger rechtfertigen kann. Ich bestehe darauf, dass die Gefangenen unverzüglich freigelassen werden. Der Grund dafür, dass sie immer noch festgehalten werden ist, dass sie fürchten sie könnten fliehen. Ich bin gerne bereit für sie zu bürgen.", erklärte McGonagall.

„Der Minister hat erwartet, dass sie mit diesen Forderungen kommen würden."

„Das ist bei weitem nicht alles. Ich bestehe darauf, dass Ms Patil nach diesen Ereignissen von Erlass 35 befreit wird. Es wäre ungeheuerlich von diesem Mädchen nun zu verlagen zu heiraten, geschweige denn die Ehe zu vollziehen."

„Nun, der Minister hat auch damit gerechnet."

„Ich hoffe er hat ihnen auch Anweisungen gegeben.", meinte sie aufgebracht.

„Ja.", meinte der Sprecher, „Er ist bereit, die vier Gefangenen zu entlassen und in ihre Obhut zu geben, wenn sie sich bereit erklären drei Kontrollorgane des Ministeriums in Hogwarts aufzunehmen."

„Nur ein Kontrollorgan."

„Zwei. Weiter hinunter zu verhandeln hat der Minister mir nicht gestattet."

„Gut, zwei.", schnaufte sie unzufrieden.

„Ms Patil wird auch nicht von Erlass 35 befreit."

„Darauf bestehe ich!", meinte Minerva aufgebracht.

„Er ist bereit eine Einigung zu finden. Wir verzichten auf den Nachweis der Hochzeitsnacht. Ms Patil und ihr Verlobter Mr Thomas erhalten die Sondergenehmigung, dass sie erst innerhalb von drei Jahren einem Kind das Leben schenken müssen."

„Fünf Jahre."

„Vier.", meinte der Sprecher.

„Ich werde sie sofort mitnehmen."

„Sie werden bereits auf die Übernahme vorbereitet. Solange sie weiter unter Anklage stehen, haben sie Hausarrest in Hogwarts.", erklärte der Sprecher.

„Ich will sie zunächst zu ihren Eltern bringen. Zumindest Ms Patil."

„Ms Patil wird es gestattet den Rest der Woche bei ihren Eltern zu verbringen. Aber sie tragen die Verantwortung."

„Einverstanden.", reichte ihm McGonagall die Hand.

---

„Ms Patil befindet sich bis auf weiteres bei ihrer Familie. Mr und Mrs Macmillian sowie Mr Malfoy befinden sich im Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey hat ihnen bereits Schlaftränke verabreicht, Besuch ist erst morgen gestattet.", erklärte sie.

„Padma?", meinte Hermine.

„Eine Heilerin von St.Mungos, die auch psychologische Erfahrung hat, kümmert sich um sie. Sie hat sich auch bereit erklärt mit ihrem engeren Freundeskreis zu sprechen, falls Ms Patil das wünscht."

„Ich nehme an es gehörte zum Deal, dass nichts im Tagespropheten erscheint?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, aber ich bezweifle, dass der Tagesprophet darüber berichten wird und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es für Ms Patil nicht das Beste ist. Wir werden natürlich gegen den Sicherheitsbeamten vorgehen."

„Gehen sie jetzt erst einmal ins Bett und behandeln sie die Informationen weiterhin vertraulich. Möglicherweise ist es nicht im Sinne von Ms Patil, dass die Ereignisse publik gemacht werden."

Harry und Hermine nickten. Ich werde sie alle umbringen, dachte Hermine, und ging schweigend neben ihm her.

„Hermine, bitte versprich mir, dass du zumindest darüber nachdenkst Snape zu heiraten.", meinte Harry plötzlich.

„Harry?", fragte sie überfordert.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie sehr dieser schreckliche Vorfall auch auf ihm lastete.

„Ich denke niemand hasst Snape so sehr wie ich, aber er würde dir zumindest nicht das antun, was Padma widerfahren ist.", meinte er eindringlich.

„Harry…", versuchte sie sich rauszureden.

„Hermine! Du bist im Gefängnis dieser Gefahr ausgesetzt und wenn du mit irgendeinem Magier verheiratet wirst ebenfalls."

„Harry, ich bin eine Frau. Ich bin dieser Gefahr immer ausgesetzt. Jeden Tag meines Lebens.", sprach sie bitter die Realität an.

„Aber du musst nicht unnötige Risiken eingehen.", meinte er, „Bitte versprich mir nur, dass du es zumindest überdenkst."

Hermine nickte. Diese Nacht lag sie noch lange wach, der Gedanke an Padma ließ sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Ernie, Hannah, Padma und Draco waren also zumindest bis zum Prozess wieder zurück, aber um welchen Preis…


	36. Zweckentfremde die Medien!

**Zweckentfremde die Medien!**

Ernie und Hannah verließen die Krankenstation bereits zwei Tage später. Nun, da sie wieder frei waren, wollten sie eigentlich keinen Tag ruhen. Aber die Anwesenheit der Kontrollorgane bei denen es sich trotz der Vorfälle im Ministerium um Dolores Umbridge und Bill Lester handelte, schränkten ihre Möglichkeiten stark ein. Ernie und Hannah hatten Dumbledors Armee über Justin ausrichten lassen, dass sie nicht mehr zu den Treffen erscheinen würden, da es sowohl DA als auch sie selbst gefährdete. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass sie sich davon abhielten ließen öffentliche Veranstaltungen abzuhalten, in denen sie alle über die Haftbedingungen aufklärten. Sie sprachen sich öffentlich gegen das Gesetz aus und betonten, dass sie schließlich ein Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung hatten.

„Wir halten uns an das Gesetz, Ms Umbridge.", meinte Ernie zu ihr, als sie versuchte ihn daran zu hindern Informationsmaterial zu verteilen, „Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir nicht unsere Meinung darüber kundtun dürfen."

„Laut Verfassung des Ministeriums handelt es sich bei unserer Regierungsform um eine Demokratie und keine Diktatur. Solange wir nicht gegen Gesetze verstoßen, können sie uns nicht daran hindern uns gegen Gesetze auszusprechen.", erklärte Hannah.

Da ein Gesamttreffen von Dumbledors Armee unter den Umständen unmöglich war, trafen sich die Arbeitsgruppen im Stillen und leisteten so weiter Widerstand. Der Tag der öffentlichen Hochzeit von Seamus und Lavender rückte unter dessen immer näher.

„Wir haben eine ausgesprochen gute Nachricht.", erklärte Zacharias.

Hermine, Harry und er hatten sich mit dem – mittlerweile illegalen – Unsichtbarkeitsumhang von Harry in die heulende Hütte geschlichen.

„Welche?", fragte Hermine.

„Wir müssen nicht einmal auf der Hochzeit sein. Lavender und Seamus haben die Zauberformelkombination, die für das ausstrahlende Denkanarium verwendet wird gestohlen. Wir können jetzt jedes Denkanarium verwenden, und die Ausstrahlung der Hochzeit mit dem Erinnerungszusammenschnitt der AG für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit überlagern."

„Braucht ihr dazu Hilfe?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, wir schaffen das alleine. Ihr könnt euch einfach an ein Unterhaltungs-Denkanarium eurer Wahl setzen und die Übertragung genießen. Außerdem haben wir noch eine Überraschung auf Lager.", meinte er grinsend und ging nicht näher darauf ein.

Am Ende der Woche kam Padma zurück nach Hogwarts. Sie schloss sich unverzüglich der Gruppe von Ernie und Hannah an, weigerte sich aber, genauere Auskünfte über die Ereignisse rund um ihre Freilassung zu geben. Um die Vergewaltigung kursierten Gerüchte, die offenbar durch das Ministerium durchgedrungen waren. Padma weigerte sich dazu Stellung zu nehmen. Nur Dumbledors Armee wusste genaueres und respektierte Padmas Wunsch nicht näher darauf einzugehen.

„Sie haben meinem Körper die Unschuld genommen, aber sie nehmen mir nicht meine Seele. Weißt du, der Typ hat das nur getan, weil er herausgefunden hat, dass ich eine reinblütige Hexe bin. Er wollte mich nur deshalb demütigen. Wenn ich jetzt aufhöre, haben sie genau das erreicht, was sie bezweckten. Das werde ich nicht zulassen.", war das einzige was Hermine von ihr darüber zu hören bekam und das zu der Zeit als Padma alle das Gefühl gaben, es wäre in Ordnung, wenn sie jetzt erst einmal eine Pause machen würde.

Nur einmal erwähnte sie es noch indirekt.

„Hermine, ich habe mit den anderen gesprochen und ich erachte es als einzige Lösung, wenn du Snape heiratest. Ich werde nicht zusehen, wie dir Gewalt angetan wird. Das zerstört etwas in dir und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir so etwas passiert."

Langsam begann Hermine sich elend zu fühlen, weil sie trotz der mehrmaligen Aufforderungen von Dumbledors Armee noch nicht einmal darüber nachdenken wollte Snape zu heiraten.

Am Tag der Hochzeit von Lavender und Seamus saßen die meisten Schüler und Schülerinnen vor einem großen Unterhaltungsdenkarium, das anlässlich dieses Ereignisses vom Ministerium an Hogwarts verliehen wurde. Hannah, Ernie und Padma verweigerten öffentlich die Teilnahme, als Protest gegen den Erlass. Sie kannten den Plan, aber sie wollten die Gelegenheit dennoch nutzen um ein Zeichen zu setzen.

Nach wenigen Minuten, in denen Lavender und Seamus der Menge entgegenstrahlten, wurde das Programm plötzlich umgeschaltet. Ratlosigkeit und Verwirrung machten sich breit. Plötzlich befand sich das Publikum inmitten der Demonstration. Eine unbekannte Stimme dokumentierte die Ereignisse. Schließlich wurde bis ins Detaill erklärt, was der Erlass für das Leben von Hexen und Zauberer bedeutete und weshalb er fallen musste.

„Wir haben ein freies Leben verdient, in dem wir entscheiden können wie und mit wem wir leben. 2WLF fordert das Ministerium ein weiteres Mal auf den Erlass 35 und 35a fallen zu lassen.", schloss die Stimme und die Übertragung schien zur Hochzeit zurück zu wechseln.

Doch dann erschien die kommentierende Stimme erneut.

„Werden sie ihre Kinder an das Ministerium verkaufen? Werden sie ihren Kindern sagen, dass sie in diesem Land kein freies Leben führen werden? Werden sie in so einem Land wirklich Kinder zur Welt bringen? Werden sie sich bereit erklären die Gebärmaschine für eine Generation neuer Sklavinnen und Sklaven zu werden?", fragte die Stimme.

„Ja, ich will.", hörte wesen nun Lavenders Antwort.

„Werden sie ihre Träume opfern? Werden sie ihre Ausbildung aufgeben, um Kinder großzuziehen, die in eine Welt geboren werden, in der sie keine andere Wahl haben werden, als ebenfalls ihr Leben in den Dienste des Ministeriums zu stellen? Werden sie das Ministerium und die Gesetzgebung zu keiner Zeit in Frage stellen? Werden sie ihr Leben geben, wenn das Ministerium darauf besteht? Werden sie auf ihre Freiheit, die sie sich in einem langem Krieg erkämpft haben verzichten?"

„Ja, ich will.", ertönte die Antwort von Seamus.

„Wenn sie glauben, sie stünden in der Schuld des Ministeriums, dürfen sie die Braut küssen."

Seamus und Lavender gaben sich einen Kuss und die Übertragung brach allen Anschein nach vollkommen ab. Es herrschte Dunkelheit.

„Sie haben gewählt so zu leben, aber was gibt ihnen das Recht andere zu zwingen nach ihren selbst gewählten Vorstellungen zu leben?"

Plötzlich standen die Zuschauer und Zuschauerinnen inmitten eines Korridores. Links und rechts standen Exekutivbeamten und Beamtinnen, die Fluche auf sie loszulassen schienen.

„Das ist die Realität die sie wählen, wenn sie Erlass 35 und 35a zustimmen. Gewalt und Terror, das Leben in einer menschen- und freiheitsverachtenden Diktatur. Ein Leben in einer Welt in der Unterdrückung und Zwang zum Alltag gehören."

Dann schaltete die Übertragung endgültig zur Hochzeit zurück.

Es war bei weitem nicht alles, am nächsten Tag erschien der „Tag des Propheten". Anstatt des Tagespropheten wurde diese Zeitung geliefert, die durch überspitzte Darstellung den Tagespropheten ins Lächerliche zog.

Die Schlagzeile lautete „Der Minister tritt zurück!" und das Bild zeigte den Minister, als er beim Schauprozess ein ganz schön dummes Gesicht machte, als er realisierte, dass die Gefangenen vor seiner Nase die Flucht ergriffen hatten.

Aber das schönste war, dass wie immer alle Ermittlungen ergebnislos blieben und das Ministerium so eine weitere Blamage einstecken musste.

---

Die nächsten Wochen standen ganz im Zeichen der Hochzeiten. Zwar fanden die meisten recht sang und klanglos statt, doch sie beanspruchten dennoch sehr viel Zeit. Es war Mitte Feber und Hermine hatte einen Brief vom Ministerium erhalten. Demnach wurden ihr drei mögliche Kandidaten vorgeschlagen, alle drei waren an die 50 und lebten weit von Hogwarts entfernt.

_Da es ihnen nicht gelungen ist, einen Ehepartner zu finden, macht ihnen das Ministerium folgende drei Vorschläge:_

_Harvey Gellar, 47: Mr Gellars Ziel ist es eine große Familie zu gründen. Er stellt keine intellektuellen Anforderungen an eine Frau. Seiner Frau wird die Organisation des Haushaltes übertragen, ihr unterstehen 30 Hauselfen._

_Larry Warrick, 49: Mr Warrick lebt sehr zurückgezogen in den Wäldern. Sein Haus ist bescheiden, aber sein Herz ist groß. Von einer Frau erwartet er die Erziehung seiner 4 Kinder im Alter von 2 bis 14, sowie zumindest zwei weitere Kinder._

_Lord Timothy Brody, 46: Mr Brody sucht nach einer willigen und gefügigen Frau. Er stellt keine sonstigen Ansprüche und ist sehr vermögend._

_Es ist möglich, dass bereits ein anderer Zauberer die Ehe mit ihnen beantragt hat. Daher haben sie am 25. Feber noch einmal die Möglichkeit ihre endgültige Wahl zu treffen, da sämtliche Ansuchen erst dann ausgewertet werden._

_Sollten sie in der Zwischenzeit eine Ehe eingehen, ist diese Mitteilung hinfällig. Wenden sie sich in dem Fall bis spätestens 24. Feber beim Ministerium, denn dann endet die Antragsfrist._

_Da sie Mitglied bei Wizlove sind, wird ihnen diese Organisation auch noch ein Schreiben schicken. Sie werden unter besten Wissen und Gewissen den Partner auswählen, der am besten zu ihnen passt. Es ist anzunehmen, dass er bereits unter den drei Vorschlägen, die das Ministerium ihnen macht, vertreten ist._

In den folgenden Tagen suchten alle möglichen Leute sie auf, um über diesen Brief zu sprechen. Ginny und Harry hatten offenbar alle darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt.

„Weißt du, Hermine, mittlerweile finde sogar ich, dass du Snape heiraten solltest.", meinte Ginny, die zu einer Gruppe gehörte, die sie in der Bibliothek belagerte.

„Ach plötzlich? Hast du jetzt keine Angst mehr, dass er sich einfach so über mich herfällt?", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Ach, weißt du. Doch. Aber. Nein."

„Ginny, du machst es nicht gerade besser.", meinte Zacharias, „Hör zu, wir haben uns alle etwas ausgedacht, das es dir leichter machen wird, unseren Vorschlag zu beherzigen."

„Ach ja?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Abgesehen davon, dass wir Snape umbringen werden, sollte er dir auch nur ein Haar krümmen, haben wir beschlossen ihn die nächste Zeit zu beschatten. Wir versuchen herauszufinden, wie du Snape von dir fernhalten kannst, wenn es nötig werden sollte.", erklärte Harry.

„Beruhigt, Ginny?", rollte Hermine mit den Augen, sie war gar nicht angetan von dieser Idee.

„Nein, aber das habe ich ihnen schon gesagt.", meinte sie aufgebracht.

Hermine behauptete, sie würde darüber nachdenken und ließ wieder zwei Tage verstreichen.

Schließlich war es Padma, die ihr klar machte, dass sie gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als Snape zu fragen ob er sie heiraten wollte.

„Hermine. Ich weiß, dass du seit Monaten versuchst die Tatsache zu verdrängen, aber die Zeit wird langsam knapp. Überleg einfach einmal rational: Snape ist dein Lehrer und er wird es nicht wagen dir irgendetwas anzutun, Snape ist ein schrecklicher Mensch, aber kein Monster. Er ist außerdem deine einzige Chance hier in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob er ja sagen würde, aber bitte versuch es zumindest. Was willst du denn sonst tun?"

Padma hatte recht: Was sollte sie sonst tun?

Askaban stand nicht zur Debatte, die Kandidaten des Ministeriums auch nicht, wegen der vielen Dinge die es zu tun gab – Schule und Widerstand – hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt, um mögliche Scheinehemänner kennenzulernen und nun, da sie wieder in Hogwarts war, wollte sie nicht an eine Flucht denken. Abgesehen davon bestand auch dann die Gefahr in Askaban zu enden, was ebenso für Untertauchen galt.

Sie würde also Snape heiraten. Was für ein absurder Gedanke.


	37. Ein vernünftiges Angebot?

**Ein vernünftiges Angebot?**

In Gedanken ging Hermine die Situation mehrmals durch: Sie würde also zu Professor Snape gehen und ihn fragen, ob er sie heiraten würde. Aber wie würde er wohl reagieren und wie könnte sie ihn davon überzeugen, dass es auch für ihn die vernünftigste Wahl wäre.

„Wollen wir es durchspielen?", fragte Ginny sie plötzlich.

Sie hatten gerade ihr Training im Raum der Wünsche beendet und noch einige Zeit bis zum Abendessen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das notwendig ist.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nun, mir scheint Ginnys Vorschlag eine durchaus gute Idee zu sein. Immerhin musst du Snape wirklich davon überzeugen, dass er dich heiratet.", warf Zacharias ein.

Sie wollte das doch eigentlich gar nicht, aber es gab keine anzustrebende Alternative. Bestimmt würde er, wenn er überhaupt einwilligen würde, die Tatsache, dass er sie dadurch vor einem schlimmeren Schicksal bewahrte, dazu benutzen, wieder Macht über sie zu erlangen.

„Also, wer spielt Snape?", fragte Ginny, Hermine seufzte, sie war offenbar überstimmt worden.

„Ich denke wir sollten ihn alle spielen, um alle Möglichkeiten durchzugehen.", überlegte Zacharias.

Sie hatte das doch alles wieder und wieder in Gedanken durchgespielt, eigentlich war diese systematische Herangehensweise ihr eine der Liebsten, aber sie fühlte sich irgendwie merkwürdig, fast schuldig, weil sich alle so sehr, um sie kümmerten, wo es doch vielen anderen wesentlich schlechter erging als ihr.

„Trotzdem ist es leichter, wenn eine Person ihn spielt, die anderen können ergänzen oder korrigieren.", schlug Ginny vor.

„Meinetwegen.", meinte Zacharias, „Also wer spielt Snape?"

Schließlich entschlossen sie sich – über Hermines Kopf hinweg – dazu, dass Ginny ihn spielen würde. Hermine kam sich unterdessen sehr bevormundet vor, niemand machte sich überhaupt die Mühe sie danach zu fragen, was sie davon hielt.

„Hört mal, ich schaffe das schon. Alleine!", versuchte sie es.

„Ein bisschen Training kann wirklich nicht schaden.", gab Ginny nicht nach.

Hermine seufzte und nickte ausgesprochen widerwillig. Im Raum der Wünsche stand plötzlich Snapes Schreibtisch, hinter den Ginny sich setzte.

„Klopf, klopf.", rollte Hermine mit den Augen, und trat dann an den Schreibtisch.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich sie hereingebeten habe, Ms Granger.", imitierte Ginny Snape.

„Es ist ausgesprochen dringend.", meinte Hermine wenig überzeugend.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ein Anliegen einer Schülerin dringender sein kann, als die Arbeit die ich momentan zu erledigen habe."

„Würden sie mich heiraten,… Professor.", murmelte Hermine desinteressiert.

„Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich sie heiraten würde, Ms Granger. Ich würde eher nach Askaban gehen!"

„Na dann, viel Spaß. Ich werde ihnen dann aus der gegenüberliegenden Zelle zuwinken.", meinte Hermine und wandte sich von Ginny ab.

„Jetzt warte doch, Hermine. Du hast es noch nicht einmal versucht!", beharrte Ginny darauf dieses Spiel fortzusetzen.

Hermine seufzte laut und wandte sich um.

„Ich glaube es ist vernünftiger, wenn sie mich heiraten, als wenn sie nach Askaban gehen.", meinte sie belanglos.

„Nun, ich bin anderer Meinung.", meinte Ginny.

„Kann ich irgendetwas tun, um sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, oder verschwende ich hier nur meine Zeit?", fragte sie.

Ginny starrte sie nur fragend an.

„Also ehrlich gesagt, ich habe keinerlei Ahnung, was Snape darauf sagen würde."

Die anderen waren auch nicht besonders hilfreich, aber Zacharias bestand auf einen weiteren Versuch. Diesmal spielte Neville Snape.

„Klopf, klopf.", meinte Hermine mittlerweile sehr abschätzig.

„Herein.", murrte Neville, ehe er kichern musste.

Hermine trat an den Tisch.

„Was führt sie hier her, Ms Granger? Wollen sie sich noch ein paar Strafarbeiten einhandeln?"

„Nein, ich wollte sie etwas fragen.", meinte sie.

„Sie wollen mich doch nicht etwa fragen, ob ich sie heiraten will."

„Doch, Snape. Ich will sie heiraten, Überraschung.", meinte sie mittlerweile schon sehr genervt.

Neville sah verwirrt drein, also half Ginny ihm auf die Sprünge.

„Aber sie wissen was das bedeutet, Ms Granger. Sie müssten mit mir schlafen.", meinte sie.

„Es könnte schlimmer kommen.", meinte sie halbherzig.

„Schlimmer als sie, Ms Granger.", warf Luna ein, „Das bezweifle ich sehr."

Dafür erntete sie böse Blicke.

„Was denn, sie spielt die Rolle von euch allen am besten!", verteidigte Hermine sie.

Nach diesem erfolglosen Versuch wollte Hermine gehen, doch Ginny hielt sie zurück.

„Was denn?", meinte sie genervt.

„Noch ein Versuch, ja?", bat sie.

„Damit ihr alle euren Spaß an meiner nicht besonders erfreulichen Lage habt. Nein, danke!", fuhr sie Ginny aufgebracht an.

Sie stürmte aus dem Raum der Wünsche. Harry sah schnell auf die Karte des Herumtreibers und stellte erleichtert fest, dass die Luft rein war. Betroffen starrten sich alle an.

„Nun, wir sind ihr wohl keine große Hilfe.", meinte Harry mit gedrückter Stimme.

---

Aufgebracht stürmte Hermine durch den Flur. Die Besorgnis der Gruppe war mittlerweile alles andere als schmeichelhaft, sie war eher lästig und Hermine fühlte sich zunehmend herabgesetzt. Als wäre sie nicht in der Lage sich selbst zu helfen. Als sie um die Ecke bog, war sie so in Rage, dass sie mit Snape zusammenstieß. Wunderbar, das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

„Können sie nicht etwas Aufpassen, Ms Granger.", schnaubte er wütend.

„Tut mir leid.", meinte sie zornig.

„Danach hört es sich nicht gerade an. Weshalb haben sie es überhaupt so eilig?", meinte er aufgebracht.

„Ich wollte zu ihnen.", meinte sie dann.

Ob sie es nun gleich hinter sich brachte oder noch ein paar Tage wartete, würde ohnehin nichts an der Situation ändern. Aber so würden die anderen wenigstens endlich damit aufhören ihr helfen zu wollen.

„Interessant.", belächelte er sie, „Und was verschafft mir dieses unverhoffte Vergnügen?"

„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn wir das in ihrem Büro besprechen könnten.", bat sie höflich.

„Nun, dann will ich für sie hoffen, dass es wichtig ist und sie mir nicht nur meine kostbare Zeit stehlen.", meinte er kühl.

Sie folgte ihm schweigend in sein Büro.

„Wenn sie gekommen sind, um mich darum zu bitten, ihre Strafe diese Woche ausfallen zu lassen, würde ich ihnen gleich empfehlen wieder zu gehen.", meinte er streng.

„Deshalb bin ich nicht gekommen. Ich habe eine Frage an sie.", meinte sie und atmete tief durch.

„Sollte sie mein Fach betreffen, bin ich nicht bereit ihnen Auskünfte zu geben. Ich habe sie nicht meines Kurses verwiesen, um mir dann meine Freizeit mit der Beantwortung ihrer Fragen zu vertreiben.", erklärte er finster.

„Es ist nichts dergleichen.", erklärte sie.

„Nun, dann frage ich mich was in aller Welt sie dazu veranlasst mich zu belästigen.", meinte er kalt.

Es lange auszuführen, würde ihm nur die Möglichkeit geben, ihre Frage abzuweisen, ehe sie sie überhaupt ausgesprochen hatte, also entschloss sich Hermine dazu ihn gleich direkt zu fragen.

„Ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie mich heiraten würden?", meinte sie sehr sachlich.

Snape starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Das ist mit Abstand die dümmste Frage, die sie mir in ihrem ganzen Leben gestellt haben Ms Granger.", meinte er perplex, „Ich bin wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für solche Spielchen."

„Es ist mir durchaus ernst, Professor.", meinte sie und versuchte Fassung zu bewahren.

„Ist ihnen überhaupt bewusst, was sie da von sich geben? Machen sie sich doch nicht lächerlich!", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Sie sind halb so alt, meine Schülerin und uns verbindet nicht gerade ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis. Was bringt sie auf diese wahnwitzige Idee?"

„Professor, so ungern ich das auch zugebe, sie sind meine letzte Hoffnung. Wenn sie mich nicht heiraten, muss ich Hogwarts verlassen.", meinte sie und bemühte sich ihn weiterhin anzusehen, ohne eine Schwäche zu zeigen.

Sie lieferte sich ihm mit diesen Worten und ihrem Vorschlag vollkommen aus. Ihr Schicksal lag nun ganz alleine in seiner Hand, eine Vorstellung, die diese Situation für sie nur noch unerträglicher gestaltete.

„Und wie nützt mir dieses nicht gerade verlockende Angebot?", meinte er kühl.

„Sie könnten auch in Hogwarts bleiben.", meinte sie.

„Dazu muss ich nicht unbedingt sie heiraten, Ms Granger. Mir wurden bereits drei Frauen durch das Ministerium vorgeschlagen.", erklärte er sachlich.

„Was muss ich tun, damit sie mich heiraten, Professor?", fragte sie sehr ernst.

Snape schenkte ihr einen amüsierten Blick.

„Dasselbe wie alle Frauen. Überzeugen sie mich.", funkelte er sie an.

Wie erstarrt, stand sie vor ihm, und starrte ihn schockiert an. Bei seinen Worten war ihr unverzüglich Ginnys Theorie in den Sinn gekommen.

„Nein, daran habe ich jetzt nicht gedacht. Ich darf sie doch bitten!", schüttelte er den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen.

Damit gab er ihr das Gefühl, als wäre nichts weiter hergeholt als diese Annahme.

„Verzeihung", stammelte sie nur, da sie den Schock noch nicht ganz überwunden hatte.

Während sie sich langsam wieder sammelte, starrte er sie fragend an. Als sie wieder klarer denken konnte, begann sie zu erklären.

„Ich nehme an eine Ehe interessiert sie ebenso wenig wie mich und sie haben genauso wie ich nicht die Absicht dieses Gesetz zu befolgen. Ich habe nicht vor in irgendeiner Weise in ihr Leben einzugreifen, ich will auch nichts über ihr Leben wissen und schon gar nicht darin eingebunden werden. Auf gar keinen Fall will ich Kinder mit ihnen haben. Ich biete ihnen eine Scheinehe an.", meinte sie schließlich.

„Das habe ich angenommen.", sagte er trocken und schenkte ihr dann einen finsteren Blick, „Ihnen ist bewusst, dass sie mit mir schlafen müssten und wir uns in Anbetracht der Anwesenheit der Kontrollorgane vermutlich ein Zimmer teilen müssten?"

Offenbar wollte er ihr Furcht einflössen.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Und hören sie auf damit mir Angst einjagen zu wollen, ich habe keine Angst vor ihnen.", meinte sie stark.

Snapes Lippen formten ein gefährliches Grinsen.

„Nun, Ms Granger, wenn das so ist, nehme ich ihr Angebot an. Da sie sich offenbar wieder einmal maßlos selbst überschätzen, ist offenbar noch eine weitere Lektion erforderlich. Ich denke, das kann noch ausgesprochen interessant werden."

Sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass dieser Kommentar sie durchaus etwas beunruhigte und reichte ihm den Verlobungsantrag. Den anderen würde sie seine abschließende Bemerkung wohl eher vorenthalten, schließlich würde es nur dazu führen, dass sie sie noch mehr bemuttern würden.

---

„SEVERUS! Haben sie vollkommen den Verstand verloren?", empfing ihn Minerva McGonagall am nächsten Morgen in ihrem Büro, „Das Ministerium hat mir gerade die Nachricht überbracht. Was in aller Welt hat sie dazu veranlasst einen Verlobungsantrag für Ms Granger einzureichen."

Snape blieb vollkommen ruhig und gelassen.

„Ms Granger hat mich gestern aufgesucht und mir ein vernünftiges Angebot unterbreitet.", erklärte er sachlich.

„Sie ist ihre Schülerin, zwanzig Jahre jünger und sie stehen nicht gerade in einem freundschaftlichen Verhältnis zueinander.", meinte Minerva entsetzt.

„All das habe ich ihr auch gesagt, Minerva.", erklärte er.

„Und dennoch waren sie verantwortungslos genug diesen Antrag zu unterschreiben?", konnte sie es nicht fassen.

„Verantwortungslos wäre es wohl, wenn ich zulassen würde, dass sie mit irgendeinem Zauberer verheiratet wird, der Merlin weiß was, mit ihr vorhat. Als Lehrer betrachte ich es außerdem als meine Verantwortung, zu verhindern, dass meinen Schülern und Schülerinnen aufgrund eines willkürlichen Gesetzes ihre Ausbildung untersagt wird.", entgegnete er kühl.

Minerva starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Das Mädchen war verzweifelt, was hätten sie an meiner Stelle getan?", fragte er.

„Nun, ich hätte wohl nicht anders gehandelt.", räumte Minerva ein, nachdem sie einen Moment lang überlegt hatte.

Minerva setzte sich und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Diese neuen Nachrichten waren nicht unbedingt erfreulich, auf der anderen Seite, wusste sie, dass diese Verlobung sowohl für Severus als auch für Hermine die einzige sichere Möglichkeit darstellte, in Hogwarts zu bleiben und sich nicht dem Gesetz beugen zu müssen.

„Ist Ms Granger bewusst, dass sie mit ihnen schlafen muss?", fragte Minerva etwas hilflos.

Er nickte.

„Ich bin alles andere als begeistert.", seufzte Minerva.

„Es ist auch für mich nicht angenehm.", meinte er, als sie ihn prüfend musterte.

„Da ich selbst keine bessere Alternative weiß, bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als diese neue Entwicklung hinzunehmen und ihnen beiden viel Glück zu wünschen. Versprechen sie mir nur, die Hochzeitsnacht und alles weitere, das vielleicht im Rahmen dieses Gesetzes noch auf sie beide zukommt so erträglich wie möglich für Ms Granger zu gestalten.", bat Minerva eindringlich.

„Dazu ist wohl kein Versprechen nötig. Es ist eine Sache der Ehre, dass ich Ms Granger keine unnötigen Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten werde.", erklärte er das für selbstverständlich.

---

Harry und Hermine trafen McGonagall am gleichen Tag, um mit ihr den Umbau im Dachgeschoß zu besprechen. Da das Ministerium darauf bestanden hatte, wurde ein Teil des Dachgeschoßes umgebaut, und somit wurde ein eigenes Haus für Verheiratete geschaffen. Jedes Ehepaar bekam ein Zimmer und es gab zwei große Gemeinschaftsräume. Obwohl McGonagall ganz und gar nicht begeistert war, würde es zumindest die vier Häuser, die durch die zusätzlichen zwei Jahrgänge überfüllt waren, entlasten. Nach der Besprechung bat sie Hermine noch kurz zu bleiben.

„Ich habe mit Professor Snape über ihre Verlobung gesprochen. Es hat mich überrascht, dass sie mich nicht eher darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt haben.", meinte sie.

Hermine schwieg.

„Nun, ich habe darüber nachgedacht und muss ihnen beiden beipflichten, es war in Anbetracht der Umstände eine überaus vernünftige Entscheidung. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass sie alles bedacht haben.", erklärte sie.

Hermine wusste nicht recht, was sie entgegnen sollte und wartete ab.

„Ihnen ist klar, dass eine unerwünschte Schwangerschaft möglich wäre."

„Ich werde wie alle Mädchen zuvor Madam Pomfrey aufsuchen, um sicherzugehen, dass ich heirate, wenn ich meine unfruchtbaren Tage habe.", meinte sie.

„Sie haben keine zwei Wochen mehr! Ihnen ist klar, dass sie ihnen bei der Untersuchung nach der Hochzeitsnacht einen Trank geben. Dieser macht alle Tränke die eine Schwangerschaft im Nachhinein unterbinden sollten unschädlich, selbst die Pille danach, die Muggel anwenden. Und ich hoffe ihnen ist klar, welche Strafen auf Abtreibungen stehen, sie überlegen momentan sogar sie zu erhöhen.", erklärte McGongall.

Hermine wusste selbst, dass sie die ganze Verlobung viel zu lange hinausgezögert hatte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie gehofft, sie könnte sie doch noch irgendwie umgehen. Jetzt fühlte sie sich ziemlich dumm, weil sie für ihr Handeln möglicherweise Konsequenzen tragen müsste, die sie leicht hätte umgehen können.

„Ich finde eine Lösung.", meinte sie bestimmt.

„Ich hoffe es. Sollten sie keine finden, hoffe ich, dass sie den Anstand besitzen, und Professor Snape rechtzeitig darüber in Kenntnis setzen.", meinte sie.

„Selbstverständlich.", meinte Hermine.

Als sie sich umwenden wollte um zu gehen, rief sie McGongall kurz zurück.

„Ihnen ist auch bewusst, dass sie im Gegensatz zu ihren Freunden und Freundinnen nicht im neuen Haus wohnen werden. Sie werden wohl mit Professor Snapes Räumlichkeiten Vorlieb nehmen müssen."

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst.", meinte Hermine, „Ich hatte genügend Zeit, um mir über sämtliche Konsequenzen dieser Verlobung Gedanken zu machen."

„Sollten sie dennoch irgendetwas brauchen, können sie mich jederzeit aufsuchen.", meinte McGonagall zum Abschied.

Hermine nickte anerkennend.

Am Flur machte sie eine kurze Pause, da wieder einmal alles zuviel zu werden drohte. Sie lehnte sich gegen eine Wand und atmete tief durch. Sie war stark, sagte sie sich selbst, sie würde das alles schon irgendwie schaffen.

---

Die Nachricht, dass Snape und Hermine sich verlobt hatten, verbreitete sich in Windeseile. Alle Mitglieder von Dumbledors Armee waren erleichtert, obwohl wohl jeder und jedem ein wenig mulmig zumute war, da sie sich mehr und mehr bewusst wurden, dass Hermine wirklich gezwungen wäre mit ihm zu schlafen und zusammenzuleben. Es bereitete ihnen allen gewisse Sorgen, dass sie ihm so zu einem gewissen Grad ausgeliefert war. Deshalb setzten sie nun alles daran, einen Weg zu finden, wie Hermine Snape unter Kontrolle behalten könnte.

„Weißt du Hermine, es tut uns allen leid, dass wir dich nach dem Training so sehr mit unserer Übung gequält haben.", entschuldigte sich Ginny.

„Ja, wir wussten natürlich, dass du es so oder so schaffen würdest.", klopfte ihr Harry auf die Schulter.

Nach dieser Entschuldigung verschwand der Ärger, den sie der Gruppe gegenüber empfunden hatte gänzlich. Sie meinten es schließlich gut mit ihr.


	38. Liebe Wurzel allen Übels

**Liebe – Lösung aller Probleme oder Wurzel allen Übels?**

Zu ihrer Erleichterung ging Snape ihr aus dem Weg und während des Nachsitzens hatte er die Verlobung mit keinem Wort angesprochen. Hermine hatte Dumbledors Armee gebeten den Plan zu verwerfen, Snape die ganze Zeit über zu beschatten, da sie wichtigere Dinge zu tun hatten. Offensichtlich ließen sie sich aber nicht davon abbringen.

„Wir haben die Lösung für all deine Probleme.", verkündete Ginny eines Tages im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine sah sie ungläubig an, was würde sie ihr jetzt wohl sonderbares vorschlagen. Sie schenkte Harry einen fragenden, etwas missbilligenden Blick.

„Es ist auf jeden Fall besser als Lavenders Vorschlag, glaub mir.", versuchte er sie zu besänftigen.

„Was genau hat sie vorgeschlagen?", verdrehte Hermine die Augen.

„Dass Sex die beste Methode wäre einen Mann zu kontrollieren.", meinte Ginny.

„Fühlt Seamus sich dadurch nicht ein bisschen auf sein Geschlecht reduziert?", fragte Hermine.

„Er hielt es schon für sexistisch, aber Lavender meinte, dass sie darüber noch unter vier Augen ‚reden' werden.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Also in Anbetracht dessen, kann ich immer noch froh sein, dass ich nicht Lavender heiraten muss.", meinte Hermine weniger amüsiert als bitter.

„Ich weiß, wir sind dir keine große Hilfe, was das betrifft. Immer wenn die Sprache auf Snape und Sex kommt weichen wir dem Thema alle unbeholfen aus.", gestand Harry.

„Schon in Ordnung. Erinnert ihr euch nicht mehr? Ich war diejenige die meinte, die Hochzeitsnacht wäre eben dieser eine Preis den wir zu zahlen hätten. Es ist für mich nicht schlimmer als jedes andere Scheinehepaar, das keinerlei Interesse an gemeinsamen Sex hat.", meinte Hermine, „Außerdem habe ich es noch wesentlich besser als viele andere, immerhin hatte ich noch so etwas ähnliches wie eine Wahl. Und ich vertraue Snape zumindest in der Hinsicht, dass er mir nichts antun wird. Aber ihr wolltet mir eigentlich von diesem Plan erzählen."

„Er wird dir nicht gefallen.", meinte Harry.

„Harry!", meinte Ginny etwas verärgert.

„Was denn, ich gebe nur meine realistische Einschätzung ab."

„Also raus mit der Sprache.", bat Hermine.

„Es ist ganz einfach: Snape muss sich in dich verlieben."

Ginny hoffte offenbar, dass Hermine zumindest zu lachen beginnen würde.

„Ihr habt jetzt offenbar vollkommen den Verstand verloren!", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Lass es dir doch erst einmal erklären.", bat Ginny.

Hermine schnaufte, erklärte sich dann aber dazu bereit sich anzuhören, was Ginny zu sagen hatte. Immerhin hatten sie wertvolle Zeit, die sie für andere Aktivitäten hätten nutzen können, an diesen absurden Plan verschwendet. Da sie es für sie getan hatten, war es das mindeste sich ihre Überlegungen wenigstens anzuhören.

„Wenn Snape sich unsterblich in dich verlieben sollte, wird er alles tun, damit du glücklich bist. Das heißt wenn du ihn auf Abstand halten willst, und dich das glücklich macht, wird er das akzeptieren. Er wird dir auf keinen Fall irgendwie wehtun wollen und dich respektvoll behandeln, weil er natürlich auch dein Herz gewinnen will.", erklärte Ginny.

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich noch nicht weiß, wie ihr erreichen wollt, dass Snape sich in mich verliebt, halte ich diesen Plan für ziemlich grausam, da es offenbar das Ziel sein soll, dass ich Snape früher oder später das Herz breche.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Zugegeben, der Plan ist sehr unausgereift. Wir haben nur versucht etwas zu finden, das Snape unter allen Umständen daran hindert dir Schaden zuzufügen. Und das einzig wirklich effektive Mittel, das wir gefunden haben ist Liebe."

„Wer genau ist eigentlich auf diese absurde Idee gekommen?", fragte Hermine.

Harry grinste: „Zacharias, aber ich glaube dazu solltest du die ganze Geschichte kennen."

---

Da Umbrigde nach Hogsmeade aufgebrochen war, und Lester nach der Karte des Herumtreibers im Büro von McGonagall festsaß, hatte die Gruppe, die Snape beschattete spontan beschlossen sich im Raum der Wünsche zu treffen.

„Also, konnte irgendjemand etwas Hilfreiches über Snape in Erfahrung bringen?", fragte Zacharias in die Runde.

Alle holten Pergament hervor, sie hatten alle abwechselnd ihre freie Zeit damit verbracht Snape zu folgen und alles zu protokollieren, das ihnen wichtig erschien. Alle waren damit bemüht in die Luft zu schauen und seinen Blicken auszuweichen.

„Hat irgendjemand überhaupt etwas Sinnvolles auf sein oder ihr Pergament geschrieben?", fragte Zacharias daher etwas verzweifelt.

„Er hat eine Allergie gegen Erdbeeren.", stellte Neville hoffnungsvoll fest, „Er hat mit Sprout darüber gesprochen."

„Also schlagen wir Hermine vor immer einen Erdbeerspray mit sich zu tragen?", schüttelte Zacharias den Kopf, er konnte das nicht glauben.

„Snapes Mutter ist leider tot, sonst hätte ich vorgeschlagen, dass Hermine ihm drohen kann, dass sie mit seiner Mutter spricht, wenn er sie nicht anständig behandelt.", seufzte Lavender.

„Hat irgendjemand etwas über seine Persönlichkeit in Erfahrung bringen können?", fragte Zacharias.

Niemand antwortete.

„Was ist mit dir?", meinte Harry genervt von Zacharias.

„Ich habe leider auch nicht viel herausgefunden. Möglicherweise müssen wir nach etwas suchen, das für alle Menschen gleichermaßen gilt. Etwas gegen das niemand immun ist.", überlegte er.

„Ich hab die Lösung!", triumphierte Lavender.

„Hat es irgendetwas mit deinen Sex-Phantasien zu tun?", rollte Ginny mit den Augen.

„Mit Sex kannst du jeden Mann kontrollieren.", erklärte sie überzeugt.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Das ist ein Vorurteil.", wehrte sich Seamus.

„Das besprechen wir später in Ruhe unter vier Augen.", hauchte Lavender ihm ins Ohr.

Er wollte etwas sagen, aber Lavenders drohende Blicke hielten ihn davon ab.

„Abgesehen davon waren es Snapes Gelüste vor denen wir Hermine beschützen wollten.", meinte Ginny aufgebracht.

„Nicht nur.", meinte Harry, „Auch gegenüber seinen psychischen Grausamkeiten."

„Hermine könnte ihn mit einem Fluch behexen. Ich habe von einem gehört, der Männer immer gerade dann impotent machen soll, wenn sie an Sex denken.", erklärte Lavender.

„Ich bin sicher, das fällt unter schwarze Magie.", flüsterte Ginny Harry zu.

„Es gibt einen Schutzzauber für Jungfrauen.", knüpfte Luna an das Thema Zauberformeln an.

„Ron.", meinte Ginny.

„WAS? Sie hat mit Ron geschlafen?", stieß Lavender hervor.

„Was hast du denn bitte angenommen.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Ich habe sie immer für etwas prüde gehalten. Ich dachte sie ist eine von den Frauen, die bis zur Hochzeitsnacht warten.", meinte Lavender, als wäre ihre Annahme selbstverständlich.

„Es gibt leider keinen vergleichbaren Spruch für Frauen die bereits Sex hatten.", meinte Luna dann bedauernd.

„Nun, es würde uns ohnehin nicht helfen, wenn wir die Hochzeitsnacht bedenken.", meinte Zacharias.

„Aber was machen wir dann, wir können Snape schlecht unter den Imperius-Fluch stellen.", überlegte Seamus verzweifelt.

„Es gibt da glaube ich noch so einen Zauber, der dazu führt, dass einer andere Person unerträgliche Schmerzen widerfahren, sobald sie die behexte Person berühren.", grübelte Lavender.

„Wechselst du jetzt zur dunklen Seite über?", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Meine Großmutter war eine weise Hexe die sich auf Liebes- und Sexualzauber spezialisiert hat. Sie ist durch die ganze Welt gereist und hat alle möglichen Zauber und Flüche kennengelernt. Sie meint immer, es gibt keine schwarze und weiße Magie, es kommt darauf an, wie wesen sie einsetzt.", erklärte Lavender.

„Gar nicht so abwegig.", räumte Luna ein.

Ginny beäugte sie misstrauisch.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Hermine in Erwägung ziehen würde derartige Flüche anzuwenden.", meinte Harry.

„Vielleicht gelingt es uns noch ein dunkles Geheimnis von Snape herauszufinden und ihn damit unter Druck zu setzen.", überlegte Seamus wenig überzeugt von seinem eigenen Vorschlag.

„Hermine könnte ihm nach der Hochzeitsnacht erklären, dass sie schwanger ist, und er sie deshalb besser behandeln muss.", schlug Lavender vor.

„Das führt uns doch zu nichts, als nächstes kommt dann vielleicht noch jemand auf die Idee, Snape müsste sich in sie verlieben, damit er nur das Beste für sie im Sinn hat.", schüttelte Zacharias genervt den Kopf.

Alle Blicke richteten sich gebannt auf ihn.

„Was?", fragte er irritiert.

„Die Idee ist gar nicht mal so schlecht.", meinte Ginny.

„Die Idee ist schwachsinnig!", meinte Zacharias.

„Also sie wird Hermine auf jeden Fall nicht begeistern.", war Harry überzeugt.

„Also ich denke ihr könnte das sicher gelingen, wenn die Hochzeitsnacht gut läuft.", meinte Lavender.

„Es dreht sich nicht alles nur um Sex, Lavender.", bekam Ginny eine ernsthafte Krise.

Ehe sich alle in die Haare bekamen, blies Harry die Versammlung ab, da er auf der Karte des Herumtreibers beobachtet hatte, dass Lester dabei war das Büro von McGonagall wieder zu verlassen.

---

„Eure Hilfe ehrt mich. Aber lasst Snape meine Sorge sein.", meinte sie bestimmt, „Wir haben dringendere Probleme. Es ist uns zum Beispiel immer noch nicht gelungen einen Mann für Pansy zu finden."

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass Pansy sich nicht helfen lassen will.", meinte Ginny.

„Aber wenn wir nicht einmal Pansy helfen können, die hier mit uns zur Schule geht, wie sollen wir dann all den Hexen und Zauberern da draußen helfen, die gegen ihren Willen verheiratet werden.", fragte Hermine.

„Und was schlägst du vor?"

Sie legte einen Schallschutz um sie.

„Vielleicht würde Pansy eine Flucht bevorzugen oder möglicherweise würde sie es in Betracht ziehen unterzutauchen.", flüsterte Hermine trotz des Zaubers, „Zumindest sollten wir sie auf die Möglichkeit hinweisen."

Da Theodor nicht länger mit ihnen sprach war es schwierig für sie geworden Pansy in irgendeiner Weise zu helfen.

---

Wie so oft, wenn Hermine oder Ginny etwas auf dem Herzen lag, hatten sich die beiden Mädchen am Abend nach draußen begeben, um über den Schlossgrund zu spazieren. Sie kamen vorbei an Hagrids Hütte, die nun für das nächste halbe Jahr unbewohnt bleiben würde. Raue-Pritsche zog es vor ein Zimmer im Schloss zu beziehen.

„Du musst dich schrecklich fühlen, oder?", meinte Ginny, als sie mit Hermine durch den Schnee spazierte, „Und Harry und ich als Freund und Freundin sind dir noch nicht einmal eine große Hilfe."

Hermine lächelte erfreut über Ginnys Anteilnahme. Sie rechnete es ihrer Freundin hoch an, dass sie es stets bemerkte, wenn Hermine etwas auf dem Herzen lag.

„Ich erwarte keine Hilfe, ich werde das schon durchstehen. Wie gesagt, im Vergleich zu anderen habe ich es doch noch gut erwischt.", spielte sie die Situation herunter.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass wenn Harry und ich dir nicht helfen können, andere dir zumindest Ratschläge geben könnten. Ich meine Leute die diese Erfahrungen mit dem Erlass bereits hinter sich haben.", erklärte Ginny, „Ich habe mit einigen aus der Gruppe darüber gesprochen. Morag und Justin würden sich gerne mal mit dir unterhalten."

Hermine nickte dankbar, vielleicht wäre es wirklich hilfreich Erfahrungen mit anderen Betroffenen auszutauschen, musste sie sich – wenn auch widerwillig – eingestehen.

Hermine traf sich mit Morag in der Bibliothek. Da Cho gerade in der Bibliothek tätig war, mussten sie nicht ganz so leise reden, als wenn Madam Pince ihrer Arbeit nachgegangen wäre. Sie legten dennoch einen Schallschutzzauber um sich, obwohl Cho die einzige Anwesende außer ihnen war. Schließlich konnten sie nicht ausschließen, dass sie belauscht wurden.

„Weißt du, ich habe schon überlegt, ob es nicht gut wäre, wenn ich mich mit dir unterhalte, ehe Ginny mich heute Mittag darauf angesprochen hat.", erklärte Morag, „Du kannst mich ruhig alles fragen, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt."

Hermine starrte sie etwas hilflos an, da sie sich nicht recht wohl dabei fühlte, mit Morag über derart intime Details ihres Lebens zu sprechen.

„Ich habe mir fast gedacht, dass es dir etwas unangenehm ist, darüber zu sprechen.", meinte Morag verständnisvoll, „Aber ich habe kein Problem dir davon zu erzählen. Natürlich nur wenn du willst."

Hermine nickte vorsichtig.

„Ich nehme an, es wird dich interessieren, wie ich es angestellt habe mit einem Mann zu schlafen, an dem ich eigentlich kein Interesse habe, vor allem dann, wenn ich eigentlich in einer Beziehung stecke und noch dazu lesbisch bin. Außerdem gehe ich davon aus, dass es dich auch interessiert, wie diese Nacht verlaufen ist, auch wenn du dich niemals trauen würdest mich zu fragen.", meinte Morag direkt.

Hermine wurde etwas rot.

„Es muss dir nicht unangenehm sein.", beruhigte sie Morag und begann dann zu erzählen, „Also Blaise ist wirklich nicht mein Fall und ich nicht seiner. Wir haben uns schließlich darauf geeinigt, dass wir es recht schnell hinter uns bringen. Ich meine, wir hatten immerhin die Wahl und es ist nur Sex."

„Hattest du vorher schon Sex mit einem Mann?", fragte Hermine und wurde rot, als sie sich ihrer Frage bewusst wurde.

„Es muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein. Ja, ich hatte schon Sex mit einem Mann, deshalb war es nicht so schlimm. Zugegeben, es war nicht besonders angenehm, weder für Blaise, noch für mich, aber er wie ich waren mit unserem Kopf einfach ganz woanders.", spielte sie die Ereignisse herab.

„Wie ist es dir danach gegangen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe mich schrecklich gefühlt. Aber wie gesagt, ich habe danach einfach festgestellt, dass es einfach nur Sex war, bedeutungsloser Sex. Ich habe danach noch mit Blaise gesprochen, ihm ist es auch nicht besser ergangen, ihn plagte der Gedanke, er könnte mich zu etwas genötigt haben, das ich nicht wollte. Aber wir haben uns beide darauf geeinigt, dass es keinerlei Sinn macht, dass wir uns wegen dieser Sache weiterhin quälen. Es war ungewollt aber auf beiderseitigem Einverständnis.", erzählte sie bitter, „Ich fühle mich trotzdem immer noch benutzt, vom Ministerium, von einem widerlichen Gesetzesbeschluss. Ich will dem allen einfach nur ein Ende bereiten. Aber was immer ich auch gefühlt habe in dieser Nacht, es ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Padma durchgemacht hat."

Die beiden Mädchen schwiegen eine Weile. Hermine fühlte wie der Hass in ihr wieder stärker wurde, als sie an das dachte, was Padma angetan wurde.

„Vielleicht war diese Idee mit den Scheinehen eine dumme Idee.", murmelte Hermine.

„Hermine, sag so etwas nicht. Von allen Möglichkeiten die wir hatten, war es immer noch die Beste. Wir hätten es doch nie geschafft alle zu flüchten, und selbst wenn, wer hätte es über sich gebracht alle anderen, die nicht das Glück hatten das Land verlassen zu können, ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen.", meinte Morag eindringlich und nahm beruhigend ihre Hand.

„Du hast vollkommen Recht. Es ist nur…", murmelte Hermine.

„Im Moment ist es einfach nicht leicht, das ist ganz und gar verständlich.", meinte Morag, „Wenn du noch etwas wissen willst, auch nach deiner Hochzeit, dann bin ich gerne dazu bereit."

Hermine nickte, dankte ihr und verließ die Bibliothek.

Später traf sich Hermine mit Justin am Flur. Sie spazierten auf und ab, während Justin verlegen über seine Hochzeitsnacht sprach.

„Also eigentlich meinte ich zu Ginny, dass ich dir bestimmt keine Hilfe bin.", murmelte er und wurde etwas rot, „Ich meine natürlich, Daphne und ich lieben uns nicht, und sie war es, die mich zu dieser Ehe überredet hat, aber ich finde sie zumindest unglaublich… attraktiv."

Er atmete tief durch ehe er weiter sprach.

„Weißt du, ich dachte ja zuerst, wow, vielleicht hat dieses Mädchen wirklich etwas mehr Interesse an mir, aber ganz dumm bin ich auch nicht. Also hab' ich nach unserer Hochzeit mit ihr gesprochen, und ihr gesagt, dass ich weiß, dass sie und Blaise Zabini ein Paar sind und ich mich gar nicht wohl fühle, wenn ich jetzt einfach so mit ihr schlafe und sie mir etwas vorspielt."

„Und was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie hat gemeint, dass ich schon recht habe und wohl nicht angenommen habe, dass sie mich aus irgendeinem anderen Grund geheiratet hätte, als aufgrund dieses Gesetzes.", meinte er und wirkte betroffen, „Aber sie meinte, dass wir wohl keine andere Wahl hätten, als das Beste daraus zu machen. Sie meinte, dass sie mich durchaus attraktiv findet und sie und Blaise keine besonders monogame Beziehung führen würden."

Justin wagte es gar nicht mehr Hermine anzusehen, während er weiter über sein Intimleben sprach.

„Sie meinte, dass es doch im Grunde kein Problem gebe: Ich will sie und sie will mich. Also ihr zufolge die perfekte Voraussetzung für hemmungslosen Sex. Ein One-Night-Stand eben.", er wurde immer leiser und es war ihm offenbar doch etwas unangenehm.

„Du musst mir nicht mehr erzählen, wenn du nicht willst.", meinte Hermine, die ihn aus seiner misslichen Lage erlösen wollte.

„Schon in Ordnung. Es tut ganz gut darüber zu sprechen. Weißt du, es war wirklich die schönste und sinnlichste Nacht die ich je erlebt habe, Daphne ist phantastisch. Aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich danach etwas dumm und hielt mich für ziemlich naiv. Irgendwie habe ich mir doch mehr erwartet, weißt du, nicht so eine einmalige Geschichte. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie wirklich in irgendeiner Weise an mir interessiert war. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich fast etwas billig. Ich meine sie wusste, dass ich wirklich verdammt scharf auf sie bin und auch wenn ich versuchte es zu verdrängen, sie wollte einfach nichts von mir. Aber was soll's wir haben es vorher miteinander ausgemacht und ich bereue es nicht wirklich. Ich komme mir nur so dumm vor, weil ich weiß, dass es nie dazu gekommen wäre, wenn es dieses Gesetz nicht gegeben hätte. Weißt du, ich fühle mich wirklich mies deswegen, irgendwie fühle ich mich schuldig, als hätte ich sie durch dieses Gesetz dazu genötigt mit mir zu schlafen.", platzte es einfach so aus ihm heraus.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Daphne war immerhin zu ihm gekommen, aber sie konnte verstehen, dass sein Gefühl die ganze Sache trotzdem nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Sie begleitete ihn noch zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs und klopfte ihm zum Abschied aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

Einmal mehr fühlte sie sich hoffnungslos verloren: Sie konnte weder jemand anderen, noch sich selbst helfen. Aber irgendwie mussten sie alle, das durchstehen, damit sie weiter kämpfen konnten. Sie wusste nur noch nicht recht wie.


	39. Erlass 35b

**Erlass 35b**

Pansy saß schweigend im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Theodor beobachtete sie schon eine ganze Weile.

„Was ist los Pansy?", fragte er schließlich genervt.

„Draco.", sagte sie kühl.

„Pansy, er liebt sie nicht. Sie hatten heute zwar ihre Hochzeitsnacht, aber Draco hat dir doch gesagt, dass Marie lesbisch ist.", meinte er.

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass sie Sex hatten und immer noch nicht wieder hier sind.", meinte Pansy getroffen.

„Sie sind von Malfoy Manor vermutlich gleich zu den Untersuchungen durch das Ministerium aufgebrochen. McGonagall hat ihnen zwei Tage frei gegeben, wie du weißt.", meinte Theodor.

„Ich ertrage das nicht. Es kümmert Draco doch gar nicht, was mit mir passiert."

„So ein Unsinn, Draco liebt dich.", schüttelte Theodor den Kopf.

„Weißt du, ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Seit er sich diese Idee mit seiner Gruppe für die Erhaltung reinen Blutes in den Kopf gesetzt hat, hat er aufgehört sich überhaupt irgendwelche Gedanken um mich zu machen. Als ich ihn darauf ansprach, dass ich immer noch keinen Mann gefunden habe, meinte er nur ganz erstaunt: ‚Ach ja, daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht.' Und seit er im Gefängnis war lässt er mich gar nicht mehr an sich heran.", erklärte sie bitter.

„Gib ihm Zeit.", meinte Theodor.

„Ich habe aber keine Zeit!", schrie Pansy hysterisch und warf ihm einen Brief entgegen, ehe sie aus dem Gemeinschaftraum stürmte.

_Liebste Miss Parkinson!_

_Wizlove mochte ihnen zu ihrer baldigen Hochzeit herzlich gratulieren. Nach Erlass 35b ist unser Vorschlag für sie verbindlich. Beiliegend finden sie ein Schreiben des Kandidaten, den Wizlove für sie als geeignet erachtet._

_Es handelt sich bei ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann um Howard Swifting. Er ist 34 und arbeitet für das Ministerium._

_Wir wünschen der zukünftigen Mrs Swifting alles Gute, ihr Wizlove-Team!_

Theodor nahm den Tagespropheten zur Hand.

_Erlass 35b_

_- Hexen und Zauberer die sich bis 2 Wochen vor Fristende noch nicht verlobt haben, müssen den Vorschlag, den die Organisation Wizlove ihnen unterbreitet annehmen._

Vermutlich wollten sie auf diese Art und Weise den bürokratischen Aufwand verringern.

_- Bestehende Ehen können nur durch das Ministerium aufgelöst werden. Eine Auflösung wird durchgeführt, wenn die Ehe nicht vollzogen wird oder innerhalb von 2 Jahren keine Kinder geboren werden. Eine Auflösung aus anderen Gründen muss beantragt werden._

_- Werden mehr als zwei Ehen in Folge wegen Nicht-Vollzug der Ehe aufgelöst drohen Haftstrafen._

_- Auf illegale Abtreibungen (d.h. Unterbrechung einer Schwangerschaft, die selbst, durch den Ehepartner oder Andere hervorgerufen wurde) stehen ab sofort Strafen von bis zu 7 Jahren. _

_Der Minister nahm zur Erweiterung von Erlass 35 und 35a heute Morgen persönlich Stellung, sie finden auf S.3 seine Ansprache an das Volk._

Was für eine mittelalterliche Gesellschaft, dachte Theodor und blätterte zur Rede des Ministers weiter.

_An die Hexen und Zauberer dieses Landes:_

_In weniger als 2 Wochen endet die Frist für Erlass 35. Nun möchte ich das Volk ein weiteres Mal auf die Dringlichkeit dieses Gesetzesbeschlusses hinweisen. Das Ziel von Erlass 35 ist die Erhaltung der magischen Gesellschaft im biologischen und sozialen Sinn. Vielleicht gibt es unter ihnen immer noch Kritiker und Kritikerinnen, die sich gegen den Erlass stellen._

_Ich will sie nun noch einmal auf ihre Pflicht dem Ministerium und damit der gesamten Gesellschaft gegenüber erinnern. Möglicherweise erscheint es ihnen ungerecht, dass sie mit einer Hexe oder einem Zauberer, den sie nicht kennen verheiratet werden und eine Familie gründen sollten. Möglicherweise erscheint es ihnen ungerecht, dass sie ihre Arbeit oder ihre Ausbildung aufgeben müssen._

_Wenn sie so empfinden, dann stellen sie sich die Frage: Ist es nicht eher ungerecht von ihnen, dass sie nicht ihren Beitrag leisten wollen, das aber von anderen erwarten?_

_Bestimmt ist es nicht in ihrem Interesse, dass die magische Gesellschaft verfällt. Gewiss wollen sie, dass ihre Kinder in einer Welt aufwachsen, in welcher Vorurteile aufgrund des Blutstatus der Vergangenheit angehören. Bestimmt wollen auch sie in einer besseren Welt leben._

_Wenn sie sich gegen das Gesetz stellen, dann sind sie gegen die Zukunft der magischen Gesellschaft. Wenn sie sich gegen das Gesetz stellen, sind sie für eine Welt in der Vorurteile zum Alltag gehören. Wenn sie sich gegen das Gesetz stellen, dann hintergehen sie all jene, die bereit sind für dieses Gesetz gewisse Opfer in Kauf zu nehmen._

_Halten sie sich vor Augen, dass wir alle in vollem Bewusstsein diese Opfer bringen und denken sie daran, dass diese Opfer verschwindend klein sind in Relation zu dem Ziel auf das wir damit hinsteuern:_

_Wenn sie für dieses Gesetz sind, dann sind sie Helden und Heldinnen, die für eine bessere Welt kämpfen!_

_Ihr ergebener Minister_

Theodor schüttelte den Kopf und entschloss sich diese Rede später mit Su zu diskutieren. Zuerst aber nahm er den zweiten Brief zur Hand.

_Liebe Miss Parkinson!_

_Leider sind wir uns bisher nicht begegnet, aber ich entnehme ihren Mitgliedsdaten bei Wizlove, dass sie Schülerin in Hogwarts sind. Ihrem Foto zu urteilen, sind sie eine hübsche junge Frau und ihren Zeugnissen zufolge durchaus begabt. Leider muss ich ihnen gleich mitteilen, dass sie die Schule im Moment nicht fortsetzen können. Ich arbeite beim Ministerium und verdiene dort genug um eine kleine Familie zu ernähren. Diesen Beruf aufzugeben wäre eine sehr unkluge Entscheidung, da ich kurz vor einer Beförderung stehe. Ich nehme an sie werden das verstehen. Ich nehme das Gesetz sehr ernst und wäre über die baldige Geburt von ein bis zwei Kindern sehr erfreut. Da ich mir weder Kindermädchen, noch Haushaltskräfte leisten kann, wäre es ihre Aufgabe die Kinder zu erziehen und den Haushalt zu führen, da ich wie gesagt einer fixen Anstellung nachgehe. Ich bin sicher wir können uns arrangieren und würde ihnen das Angebot machen, dass sie die Schulausbildung nach Eintritt unserer Kinder in die Schule wieder aufnehmen._

_Ihr ergebener, Howard Swifting._

Theodor kämpfte eine Weile mit sich selbst, ehe er sich dazu durchrang Hermine zu kontaktieren. Er hatte sich zwar geschworen nie wieder mit ihr zu sprechen, aber er konnte schlecht dabei zusehen, wie Pansy sich ins Verderben stürzte.

Als er Hermine in der Bibliothek sah, ging er an ihr vorbei ohne sie anzusehen. Er nahm ein Buch heraus in das er den Brief steckte. Im Vorbeigehen ließ er das Buch auf ihrem Tisch liegen und ging wieder.

Hermine wartete eine Weile, ehe sie alle anderen Bücher zurücklegte und das Buch, das Theodor ihr gegeben hatte, ausborgte. Erst im Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete sie es und las den Brief. Nachdem sie mit Harry und Ginny gesprochen hatte, brachte sie den Brief zu McGonagall, im Moment wäre sie die einzige, die etwas unternehmen könnte. McGonagall lud Howard Swifting für den nächsten Tag zu einem Gespräch ein.

Sie selbst hatten an diesem Tag alle Hände voll zu tun, die Rede des Ministers hatte sie alle verärgert und sie wollten nun zum Gegenschlag ausholen. Von wegen kleine Opfer und Pflicht am Ministerium! Jeder der diesem Antrag aus freien Stücken folgte war selbst dafür verantwortlich, er konnte doch wirklich nicht den Widerstand dadurch in Verruf bringen, dass er ein Recht auf persönliche Freiheit einforderte.

---

„Wie konntest du den Brief nur der Direktorin geben?", schrie Pansy Theodor an, nachdem McGonagall sie informiert hatte, dass sie morgen ebenfalls zu dem Gespräch erscheinen sollte.

„Irgendjemand muss dir doch helfen, wenn du dir selbst nicht helfen kannst.", meinte Theodor, „Pansy, ich meine es doch nur gut mit dir."

Sie lief hoch in ihr Zimmer.

Als Draco ein paar Stunden später kam, wies Theodor ihn darauf hin, dass er mit Pansy sprechen sollte.

„Er hat McGonagall geantwortet, dass er mich schon morgen mitnehmen will, weil die Hochzeit bereits übermorgen stattfinden soll.", schluchzte sie vollkommen aufgelöst.

„Wir finden eine Lösung, Pansy.", meinte er besänftigend.

„Das tun wir nicht! Du versprichst mir das jetzt schon seit Monaten und es ist nichts passiert."

„Ich war in Askaban.", meinte Draco verärgert, „Was sollte ich von dort aus großartig unternehmen."

„Vielleicht finde ich einen Weg dich außer Landes zu bringen. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, das verspreche ich.", meinte er.

„Das sind leere Worte, Draco, was steht denn schon in deiner Macht?", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Pansy, wie kannst du es wagen. Natürlich habe ich Macht."

„Ach ja? Welche denn? Wie kannst du mir helfen, Draco, das ist alles was ich von dir wissen will!"

„Wir werden fliehen.", meinte Draco und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Und wie?", fragte Pansy.

Er wusste keine Antwort.

„Draco, ich gehe eher nach Askaban, als diesen Mann zu heiraten."

„Nein! In Askaban bist du als reinblütige Hexe nicht sicher.", schüttelte er vehement den Kopf.

„Aber ich werde ihn nicht heiraten, Draco."

„Wir flüchten, versprochen.", meinte er nur und küsste sie sanft.

Pansy wusste, dass Dracos Worte nur ein weiteres leeres Versprechen an sie waren. Niemand konnte ihr noch helfen, alles was sie tun konnte, war es sich selbst dabei zu helfen, ihren Idealen treu zu bleiben.

---

McGonagall empfing Howard Swifting am folgenden Tag, Snape kam mit Pansy.

„Mr Swifting. Ms Parkinson ist Schülerin hier in Hogwarts. Ihre Leistungen sind ausgezeichnet und ihr fehlt nur noch ein halbes Jahr bis zum Abschluss.", meinte McGonagall eindringlich, „Es wäre unverantwortlich, wenn sie die Schule jetzt abbrechen müsste."

„Sie kann sie zu gegebener Zeit fortsetzen.", meinte Swifting, „Mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn meine zukünftige Frau keine gerade mal 19-jährige Schülerin wäre. Aber wir alle müssen unsere Opfer für dieses Gesetz bringen. Haben sie nicht die Rede des Ministers gelesen?"

Pansy sah den Mann angewidert an. Er war ganz und gar durchschnittlich, nicht hässlich, aber auch nicht attraktiv, nicht groß, nicht klein, nicht dick, nicht dünn. Allein wie er redete, machte er vor ihr den Eindruck durchschnittlich in jedem Detail seines Daseins zu sein.

„Ms Parkinson.", wandte er sich an sie, „Ich versichere ihnen, dass es ihnen an nichts fehlen wird. Alles was ich von ihnen verlange ist, dass sie sich um unsere Kinder und den Haushalt kümmern. Ich helfe ihnen gerne dabei soweit es meine Arbeit zulässt. Aber wir müssen unsere Pflicht erfüllen und uns dem Gesetz beugen."

Pansy starrte ihn nur mit tiefster Abscheu an.

„Wäre es nicht möglich, dass sie ein halbes Jahr hier in Hogwarts arbeiten, so dass Pansy die Schule fortsetzen kann?", fragte McGonagall, „Ich versichere ihnen, dass ich sie gleich hoch oder höher entlohnen werde."

„Das steht nicht zur Debatte. Ich verliere sämtliche Ansprüche auf Beförderungen oder Prämien, wenn ich meine Dienste beim Ministerium unterbreche.", erklärte er.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Ms Parkinson jeden Tag nach Hogsmeade appariert, zur Schule geht und dann spät nachts zurück appariert. Es wird sehr stressig für Ms Parkinson, aber es wäre zu schaffen.", überlegte Minerva.

„Nun, selbst wenn sie gleich schwanger werden sollte, würde es sich ausgehen. Sie haben Recht.", nickte Swifting, „Das hört sich nach einer geeigneten Lösung an, sowohl für Ms Parkinson als auch für mich."

Pansy starrte ihn immer noch angeekelt an. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser Mann oder irgendein anderer Muggelgeborener, oder irgendein Mann außer Draco, sie auf eine intime Weise berühren würde. Sie würde unter keinen Umständen zulassen, dass er sie mit einem Halbblut schwängerte. Sie würde die Ehre ihrer Familie gewiss nicht mit Füssen treten.

„Aber ich würde sie gerne – wie in meiner Antwort auf ihren Brief schon erwähnt - sofort mitnehmen, die Hochzeit ist für morgen Vormittag angesetzt, es ist mein einziger freier Tag die nächsten zwei Wochen.", erklärte Swifting.

„Ms Parkinson?", fragte McGongall, „Was sagen sie dazu?"

Pansy atmete tief durch.

„Ich muss noch packen, zumindest alles was ich brauche. Und ich muss noch meiner Mutter schreiben. Außerdem muss ich noch meinen Freunden und Freundinnen bescheid geben.", meinte sie emotionslos.

„Wie lange werden sie brauchen?", fragte Swifting verständnisvoll.

„Etwa drei Stunden.", meinte sie tonlos.

„Sie können solange hier in Hogwarts bleiben, wenn sie das wünschen.", meinte McGongall.

Swifting nickte.

Snape begleitete Pansy zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

„Ms Parkinson, kann ich irgendetwas für sie tun?", fragte er.

„Nein.", meinte sie kühl.

„Sie werden zurecht kommen?", fragte er eindringlich.

„Natürlich, ich bin eine Slytherin und eine Parkinson.", meinte sie.

Draco kam aus dem Schlafzimmer der Jungen.

„Pansy. Professor.", begrüßte er sie.

„Nun, Ms Parkinson, wenn sie doch noch Anliegen haben, bin ich auf weiteres in meinem Büro, ich denke ich lasse sie erstmal alleine. Melden sie sich bei mir, ehe sie aufbrechen, ich werde sie und Mr Swifting noch nach Hogsmeade begleiten.", erklärte er.

Als Snape weg war fiel Pansy Draco in die Arme.

„Lass uns flüchten. Auf der Stelle.", flehte sie.

„Pansy, du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Wir kommen nach Askaban."

„Wir könnten in die Höhlen vor Hogsmeade, solange bis sie die Suche aufgeben, dann flüchten wir."

„Sie werden die Höhlen bestimmt durchsuchen. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass sie uns überhaupt aus Hogwarts raus lassen.", meinte er.

„Was soll ich dann deiner Meinung nach tun?", fragte sie.

„Verweigere den Vollzug der Ehe. Du kannst das immerhin zweimal machen.", meinte er hilflos.

„Und dann? Was mache ich dann?", fragte sie verzweifelt.

„Vielleicht habe ich bis dahin eine Möglichkeit gefunden wie wir dieses Land verlassen können."

„Das klingt nicht sehr viel versprechend.", meinte Pansy.

Sie starrte ihn eine Weile an, dann gab sie ihm einen innigen Kuss.

„Ich muss jetzt packen.", erklärte sie wieder ganz emotionslos.

„Ich warte im Jungenzimmer auf dich. Du kommst doch noch ehe du gehst?", fragte Draco hoffnungsvoll.

„Natürlich.", lächelte sie ihn an und gab ihm dann einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Ich werde dich immer lieben Draco.", meinte sie mit sanfter Stimme und streichelte seine Wange

„Ich dich auch Pansy!", meinte er und gab ihr noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

Er begleitete Pansy zur Stiege und ging dann in das Zimmer der Jungen.

Daphne saß im Zimmer und blätterte in einem Buch über Zaubertränke.

„Schon wieder am Brauen von verbotenen Substanzen?", fragte Pansy kopfschüttelnd.

Daphne schenkte ihr einen missmutigen Blick.

„Keine Sorge, Daphne. Ab heute bist du mich für immer los. Das Schlammblut, das mich heiraten will ist gekommen und will mich sofort mitnehmen."

„Ich dachte McGongall würde dafür sorgen, dass du zumindest die Schule beenden kannst.", wunderte sich Daphne.

„Nun, ich werde Hogwarts wohl nicht beenden.", erklärte sie mit einer sachlichen Stimme.

„Wolltest du nicht mit Draco fliehen?", fragte sie weiter.

„Nun, er hat es mir versprochen, aber ich wusste, dass es ein leeres Versprechen war. Aber ich trage es ihm nicht nach.", meinte sie gleichgültig, „Wie geht es dir mit Justin?"

„Er vergöttert mich. Aber auf Dauer ist es etwas anstrengend.", seufzte sie.

„Ihr hattet Sex?", fragte Pansy.

„Natürlich. Ziemlich langweilig, wie erwartet. Ich konnte es gar nicht erwarten Blaise am nächsten Tag zu sehen.", träumte Daphne vor sich hin.

„Fühlst du dich nicht wie eine Verräterin deiner Familie gegenüber?", bohrte Pansy nach.

„Ich bitte dich. Ich bin nach wie vor eine Greengrass. Ich habe Justin natürlich dazu gebracht meinen Namen anzunehmen.", tat sie es ab.

„Das ändert doch nichts daran, dass du Schmutz in die Linie deiner Familie bringst."

„Ich bekomme doch keine Kinder mit ihm. Irgendwann ist dieses Gesetz Geschichte und ich und Blaise machen so weiter wie bisher.", erklärte sie gleichgültig.

„Du gibst dich diesem Schlammblut einfach so hin, hast du gar keine Ehre."

„Ich wüsste nicht was dir deine Ehre bisher gebracht hätte.", meinte sie finster und wandte sich von Pansy ab.

Pansy begann den Brief an ihre Mutter zu schreiben, als sie ihre Sachen gepackt hatte. Zuletzt schrieb sie einen Brief an Millicent in dem sie auch Vin und Greg grüßen ließ.

„Was schreibst du da?", fragte Daphne.

„An meine Mutter.", erklärte sie.

„Du lädst sie zu deiner Hochzeit ein."

„Ich bitte dich. Natürlich nicht.", meinte Pansy hochtrabend.

„Und der zweite Brief?"

„Millicent. Ich muss ihr die neuesten Entwicklungen schließlich mitteilen, da sie immerhin meine nahste Vertraute war.", meinte sie kühl.

Daphne las weiter, während Pansy die Nachrichten am Fuß ihrer Eule befestigte.

„Wo stecken eigentlich Blaise und Theodor? Ich hätte mich gerne noch von ihnen verabschiedet.", meinte Pansy.

„Ich glaube sie haben gerade Alte Runen.", meinte Daphne, „Aber du kommst doch bestimmt bald einmal vorbei will ich meinen, wegen Draco."

„Das bezweifle ich stark.", meinte sie tonlos, „Könntest du Blaise und Theodor zwei kurze Nachrichten von mir geben?"

Daphne nickte und beobachtet Pansy beim Schreiben. Pansy versiegelte die Schreiben.

„Ich hätte sie schon nicht gelesen, Pansy.", meinte Daphne scharf.

„Ich hab es nun einmal gerne förmlich, nichts gegen dich Kleine.", meinte Pansy mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen.

„Wenn du meinst.", wandte sich Daphne wieder dem Buch zu.

Pansy gab ihr die Schreiben, die Daphne gleich wieder neben sich auf den Nachttisch legte.

„Es kann noch dauern bis sie kommen.", erklärte Daphne.

Pansy blieb vor ihr stehen und starrte sie an. Schließlich lächelte sie.

„Was denn Pansy? Wirst du jetzt sentimental und theatralisch?", belächelte sie Pansy.

Pansy beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie fuhr ihr sanft durch ihr rabenschwarzes Haar.

„Kein Wunder, dass Justin dich vergöttert und du unserem anspruchsvollen Blaise genügst.", lächelte sie und betrachtete ihre grasgrünen Augen, sie fragte sich, ob sie wohl weinen würde.

Daphne sah sie sprachlos an.

„Leb wohl, Schönheit.", funkelte Pansy sie gefährlich an und verschwand zur Tür.

Pansy dachte nicht einmal daran ins Jungenzimmer zu gehen, sie hatte Draco belogen, sie würde nicht noch einmal kommen um Abschied zu nehmen, so war es einfacher. Sie hatte noch gute eineinhalb Stunden. Sie verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und verstaute ihre Koffer in einer Nische hinter einer Statue, dann begab sie sich in das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler und Vertrauensschülerinnen.

Daphne lag verwirrt auf ihrem Bett. Pansys Abschied war ausgesprochen merkwürdig. Eigentlich hatte sie mit einem bissigen Kommentar als Abschied gerechnet. Sie las ein paar Seiten ohne etwas davon mitzubekommen.

„Leb wohl, Schönheit.", murmelte Daphne.

Was hatte Pansy nur zu einem derart dramatischen Abgang bewogen. Sie nahm die beiden Nachrichten in die Hand. Weshalb hatte Pansy sie nicht einfach darum gebeten ihnen etwas auszurichten. Warum hatte sie an ihre Mutter geschrieben, wenn sie diese nicht zur Hochzeit einlud. Wieso schrieb sie Millicent, wo sie doch offenbar in Eile war. Leb wohl, Schönheit.

„Oh Merlin.", Daphne sprang vom Bett, und eilte mit den Nachrichten in der Hand zur Tür hinaus, sie machte sich keine Mühe ihre Schuhe anzuziehen.

„PANSY!", schrie sie hysterisch, während sie die Stiege hinunterlief.

Die Schüler und Schülerinnen im Gemeinschaftsraum starrten sie verwundert an. Ohne zu klopfen stürmte sie in das Jungenzimmer, sie hoffte sie würde Draco und Pansy dabei überraschen, während sie sich küssten.

„Was ist denn Daphne?", meinte Draco genervt, er las gerade in einem seiner Schulbücher.

Er sah ihre Füsse an.

„Du trägst keine Schuhe."

„Pansy!", schrie sie hysterisch, „Sie ist nicht bei dir."

„Nein, sie ist oben und packt ihre Sachen."

Daphne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie wird sich umbringen, Draco!", schrie sie immer noch hysterisch.

„Pansy würde sich doch nicht umbringen. Das würde sie doch nicht?", ihm wurde mulmig zumute.

Pansy saß im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler und Vertrauensschülerinnen. Sie würde nicht ihre Familie verraten, sie würde nicht diese Schmach ertragen, sie würde sich nicht den Rest ihres Lebens schämen. Trotz der ausweglosen Situation war sie immer noch eine Slytherin und allen voran immer noch eine Parkinson. Seit sie wusste, welches Schicksal ihr möglicherweise drohte, hatte sie diesen Weg in Erwägung gezogen, sie hatte alles bis ins kleinste Detail durchgeplant, sogar das Kleid, das sie trug. Sie nahm ihren Ring, ein Familienerbstück, ab. Sie schraubte die Abdeckung ab, darunter verbarg sich ein Hohlraum in welchem sie ein Pulver aufbewahrte. Dieser Ring war seit Generationen unter den Frauen der Parkinsons weitergegeben worden. Sie nahm das Pulver ein und schluckte es mit einem Schluck Wasser runter. Sie würde in weniger als einer viertel Stunde für immer ruhen.

Sie wurde müder und müder, Kälte breitete sich in ihren Adern aus und sie legte sich auf den Fliesenboden. Glückliche Gedanken durchströmten ihr Gehirn und sie schwebte in einem Zustand vollkommener Glückseligkeit, sie war zufrieden. Sie hätte keine Schande über ihre Familie gebracht, sie würde nach einem ehrenvollen Leben einen ehrenvollen Tod finden.

„Sie sagte ‚leb wohl' und gab mir Nachrichten für Blaise und Theodor.", Daphnes Stimme zitterte während sie sich auf den Weg zu Snapes Büro machten.

Schüler und Schülerinnen im Gemeinschaftsraum hatten ihnen gesagt, dass Pansy den Raum mit ihrem Koffer verlassen hätte.

„Was steht denn in den Nachrichten?", drängte Draco und Daphne brach die Siegel, „Sie wollte doch noch zu mir kommen, um sich zu verabschieden."

„Theodor, verhindere bitte, dass Draco etwas Dummes tut, ich weiß du bist der einzige der klug genug ist ihn davon abzubringen, im Glauben er hätte das selbst beschlossen.", las Daphne, „Blaise, sorg gefälligst dafür, dass Daphne in Zukunft die Finger von Drogen lässt, für dich würde sie alles tun."

Draco klopfte an Snapes Tür.

„Mr Malfoy? Ms Greengrass?", fragte er verwundert und musterte sie.

„Ms Greengrass, sie haben keine Schuhe an.", meinte er verwundert.

Daphne nahm keine Notiz davon.

„Pansy wird sich umbringen!", schrie Daphne hysterisch.

„Wo ist sie jetzt?", reagierte Snape sofort.

„Wir wissen es nicht, sie ist verschwunden. Ich dachte sie würde gehen, aber sie sagte leb wohl. Und Draco hat im Jungenschlafzimmer auf sie gewartet. Mir ist erst nach einer Weile klar geworden, was sie vorhat.", zitterte Daphnes Stimme.

„Ms Greengrass, sie holen Professorin McGonagall, Mr Malfoy, sie kommen mit mir, wir treffen uns beim Bad der Vertrauensschüler und Vertrauensschülerinnen.", meinte Snape, er war sich sicher, dass Pansy bestimmt dorthin gegangen war, wenn sie wirklich den Plan verfolgte sich das Leben zu nehmen.

Am Weg nach oben plagten ihn Vorwürfe. Sie hatte sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass die Situation sie mehr belastete, als er dachte. Er hätte im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie warten sollen, aber er wollte ihr einen privaten Abschied von ihren Freunden und Freundinnen ermöglichen.

Er klopfte gegen die Tür.

„Ms Parkinson, sind sie da drinnen? Wenn sie mich hören öffnen sie sofort die Tür?", schrie er und klopfte gegen die Tür.

„Mr Malfoy, sie kennen das Passwort?", forderte er ihn auf die Tür zu öffnen.

Die Tür ging auf, am Boden lag Pansy. Snape kniete sich neben sie und fühlte ihren Puls. Sie war eiskalt und atmete nicht mehr.

„Hat sie sich behext?", zitterte Dracos Stimme.

„Ich denke eher an Gift.", murmelte Snape und zog einen Bezoar hervor und steckte ihn in Pansys Mund.

Sie zeigte keine Reflexe mehr, sie schluckte ihn nicht. Neben ihr lag der Ring und daneben der Verschluss, er nahm ihn an sich. Dann hob Snape ihren leblosen Körper hoch.

„Sie muss in den Krankenflügel.", meinte er und eilte gefolgt von Draco los.

McGonagall und Daphne begegneten ihnen auf dem Weg.

„Sie hat offenbar Gift zu sich genommen.", meinte Snape, als Madam Pomfrey sie untersuchte, „Ich habe ihr einen Bezoar gegeben, aber sie konnte ihn nicht mehr schlucken."

Dann hielt er ihr den Ring entgegen.

„Das Gift war in dem Ring, aber es sind keine Spuren mehr vorhanden. Vielleicht…"

Madam Pomfrey nahm seine Hand und unterbrach ihn.

„Professor Snape. Das Mädchen ist tot.", sagte sie mit ruhiger und einfühlsamer Stimme, ehe ihr Tränen in die Augen traten.

Draco stürmte aus dem Raum, Tränen füllten seine Augen. Daphnes Knie wurden weich und sie konnte sich gerade noch am Bett festhalten. Sie strich Pansy die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Leb wohl, Pansy.", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd und strich ihr noch einmal durch die Haare.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, ging sie auf den Ausgang zu. Ihre Tränen fielen zu Boden.

„Ms Greengrass.", wandte sich Snape zu ihr um.

Sie schüttelte nur ein weiteres Mal den Kopf und ging weiter.

„Daphne?"

Blaise ließ seine Tasche fallen, er hatte gerade den Unterrichtssaal verlassen, als er Daphne den Gang entlang gehen sah. Sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, also stelle er sich ihr in den Weg und hielt sie an den Schultern fest. Ihr Kopf war nach unten geneigt, er sah zu Boden.

„Du trägst keine Schuhe.", meinte er in schrecklicher Vorahnung.

Daphne hob den Kopf und sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. Ihre Augen waren rot vor lauter Tränen. Theodor kam zu ihnen.

„Daphne?", fragte auch er besorgt, „Was ist passiert?"

Daphne traten noch mehr Tränen in die Augen.

„Pansy ist tot.", quälte sie hervor.

Die beiden Jungen starrten sie entsetzt an.

„Sie hat sich umgebracht.", wimmerte sie und griff in ihre Taschen.

Sie zog die beiden Nachrichten hervor und gab sie ihnen, ehe sie stumm weiter ging. Blaise folgte ihr, als er seine Nachricht gelesen hatte. Er legte seinen Umhang, um ihre Schultern weil sie am ganzen Leib zitterte.

Theodor blieb stehen, er ließ die Nachricht zu Boden fallen.

„Theodor? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Su und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Er wandte sich zu ihr um, und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das Gesetz hat also ein weiteres Opfer gefordert.", meinte er unter Schock stehend.

---

**Anmerkungen die schon bei der ersten Fassung erschienen:**

So abschließend noch ein paar Gedanken die ich loswerden wollte, was die Geschichte und aber auch einiges Allgemeines betrifft:

Zunächst einmal die Sache mit Buch 6: Ich glaube irgendwie, nach allen Beweisen, die von verschiedenen Leuten aus den Büchern ausgegraben wurden, dass Snape Dumbledor wirklich nicht betrogen hat, sondern auf seinem Befehl hin gehandelt hat. Es scheint mir ganz schlüssig. Aber ich habe vor das Buch noch mal zu lesen, bevor ich mich da festlege.

Hasst mich nicht, aber ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich kein großes Problem, wenn Snape plötzlich doch auf der Dunklen Seite steht. Dumbledor würde dadurch (weil er sich geirrt hat) viel menschlicher erscheinen. Es würde seinen Charakter in der Geschichte einfach schön abrunden. Außerdem habe ich mich schon so an den Snape als Ordensmitglied gewöhnt, dass es mich durchaus gefesselt hat, ihn plötzlich wieder aus einer anderen Perspektive zu betrachten. JKR hat es wirklich geschafft mit ihm einen undurchschaubaren Charakter zu schaffen: Niemand weiß, wann Snape nun die Wahrheit sagt und wann er lügt. Es ist einfach phantastisch.

Aber irgendwie halte ich im Moment einfach die Theorie, dass Snape immer noch auf der Seite des Ordens steht für am plausibelsten.

Der Grund warum ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe war nicht, weil ich eine neue Theorie Snape betreffend aufstellen wollte. Daher habe ich die einfachste und gängigste Theorie (die den Absichten meiner Geschichte nicht im Weg stand) gewählt. Ich gebe zu, dass es keine kreative Idee war, aber sie war für meine Zwecke am dienlichsten.

Ich habe die Geschichte nämlich aus folgenden Grund begonnen: Ich habe eine Vielzahl von Marrige Law Geschichten gelesen und am Ende kam mir folgender Gedanke. Wieso lässt sich ein ganzes Volk ein derartiges Gesetz gefallen (die Antwort auf die Frage finden wir mit Sicherheit auch in der realen Welt - sie ist allgegenwärtig, wenn wir uns in Erinnerung rufen, was wir uns alles von Regierungen, Autoritäten, Wirtschaft, etc. gefallen lassen) und wieso unternimmt niemand etwas dagegen? Die Geschichten die ich gelesen habe, haben sich alle so sehr auf die Beziehung zwischen Snape und Hermine konzentriert, dass diese Aspekte untergingen. (Wenn ihr eine Geschichte kennt, bei der das anders ist, wäre es toll, wenn ihr mir sagt, wo ich sie finden kann!) Das höchste der Gefühle waren, wenn ich mich recht erinnere Feststellungen, dass das Gesetz ja irgendwann abgeschafft werden würde, weil sich so etwas ja nicht halten kann, und einmal war die magische Gesellschaft quasi vor dem Ende und nur dieses Gesetz konnte sie noch retten, also eine Entscheidung aus Pflichtbewusstsein. In den meisten Geschichten wurde aber nicht näher darauf eingegangen und das Gesetz diente nur als Rahmen (die Betroffenen nahmen das Gesetz einfach so hin).

Das alles hat mich ganz und gar nicht zufrieden gestellt. Eigentlich hat es mich teilweise sogar deprimiert. Versteht mich nicht falsch, es sind verdammt gute Geschichten darunter gewesen, und sie verfehlen ihre Absicht (ein Paar aus Snape und Hermine zu machen) in keiner Weise. Aber ich dachte ich kann das nicht einfach so stehen lassen und muss selbst versuchen dazu Stellung zu nehmen. Der Gedanke daran, dass sich Leute so etwas einfach gefallen lassen würden, und sich nicht dagegen wehren würden erschien mir aber nicht nur als frustrierend, sondern auch als unglaubhaft. Ich meine wir sprechen immerhin von Leuten die in Dumbledors Armee oder dem Orden des Phönix tätig waren. Sie würden sich doch nicht einfach von einer Regierung ein derartiges Gesetz gefallen lassen. Zumindest ist das meine Ansicht.

Eigentlich bin noch nicht einmal eine Snape/Hermine - Shipperin (zugegeben durch die Geschichte beginnt es mir durchaus Spaß zu machen) und wollte im Wesentlichen die Problematik aufgreifen, die ein derartiges Heiratsgesetz mit sich bringt.

So, nun habe ich lange genug meine Anmerkungen zum Besten gegeben. Zum Abschluss der Geschichte (wann immer das sein mag) werde ich was ich hier geschrieben habe noch ein weiteres Mal aufgreifen und mir Gedanken darüber machen, ob ich mit der Geschichte das erreicht habe, was ich erreichen wollte.


	40. Verlorene die wir liebten

**Die Verlorenen die wir liebten**

„Und ich untersage ihnen im Namen des Ministeriums eine derartige Trauerfeier abzuhalten. Das Mädchen hat sich ihrer Verantwortung gegenüber dem Ministerium und dem magischen Volk entsagt. Sie ist eine Volksverräterin!", versuchte Umbridge die Trauerfeier, die McGonagall für morgen Abend angekündigt hatte, zu vereiteln.

McGonagall hatte sowohl Snape als auch den Schulsprecher und die Schulsprecherin zu diesem Gespräch hinzugezogen.

„Ich rate ihnen dringend davon ab derartige Worte in meiner Gegenwart auch nur noch ein einziges Mal zu verwenden. Mittlerweile, Dolores, sollten auch sie begriffen haben, welche dramatischen Konsequenzen dieses ganz und gar ungerechtfertigte Gesetz mit sich bringt. Ms Parkinson ist nur eines von vielen Opfern. Und es bereitet mir größte Sorgen, dass ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann, dass ihr noch viele folgen werden.", hob McGonagall ihre Stimme.

„Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass der Minister auch diese Konsequenzen, die weit weniger dramatisch sind, als sie es hier darstellen, sie weise vorausgeahnt hat und daher bereit ist sie in Kauf zu nehmen.", erklärte Umbridge unbeeindruckt.

„Pansy hat sich umgebracht, sie hat sich in ihrer Verzweiflung das Leben genommen! Sie können doch nicht zulassen, dass sich Menschen wegen eines dummen Gesetzes umbringen!", fuhr Hermine sie an, sie verlor zunehmend die Kontrolle über sich.

„Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass der Minister eine Möglichkeit finden wird, dieses Problem zu beseitigen. Und sie Ms Granger, sollte ihre Zunge hüten.", meinte Umbridge schließlich drohend, „Wesen könnte sie noch für ein Mitglied des Widerstandes halten."

„Machen sie sich nicht lächerlich Dolores, was will der Minister tun. Selbstmorde verbieten?", belächelte sie McGonagall, und ignorierte den Kommentar, den Umbridge Hermine gegenüber losgelassen hatte.

„Nun, es lag wohl in ihrer Verantwortung, dass dieses Mädchen sich das Leben genommen hat. Schließlich ist es ihre Schule, ich sehe nicht ein, weshalb sie ihr eigenes Versagen nun dem neuen Gesetz und dem Minister anhängen wollen. Offenbar hatte Ms Parkinson einen sehr schwachen Charakter. Wie wesen von ihrer Mutter weiß, ist Depression wohl eine Krankheit die in ihrer Familie verwurzelt ist."

„Sind sie eigentlich so dumm, oder stellen sie sich absichtlich dumm?", platzte Hermine der Kragen, „Sie können doch nicht allen Ernstes ein derartiges Gesetz verteidigen, wenn sie sehen zu welchen Verzweiflungstaten es Menschen treibt!"

Umbridge wandte sich mit einem dämonischen Grinsen zu ihr. Ihr Blick kümmerte Hermine nicht, sie war außer sich und umklammerte fest ihren Zauberstab, bereit ihn im Notfall auch zu benutzen.

„Haben sie jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren, Ms Granger?", tobte McGonagall.

Snape warf ihr auch einen bösen Blick zu, aber sie sah, wie er den Zauberstab bewegte, während Umbridge's Aufmerksamkeit sich gerade auf McGonagall richtete.

„Wo war ich gerade?", murmelte Umbridge.

Offenbar hatte er einen Gedächtniszauber angewandt.

„Wir waren gerade dabei, uns von Mr Potter und Ms Granger zu verabschieden. Unser Schulsprecher und unsere Schulsprecherin haben leider noch andere Verpflichtungen.", meinte Snape kühl und warf Hermine dabei einen tödlichen Blick zu, „Also raus jetzt!"

„Aber Professor!", meinte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Ich sehe sie in einer halben Stunde in meinem Büro, Ms Granger.", meinte er eiskalt und da er seinen finsteren Blick nicht von ihr nahm, hatte sie keine Wahl, als – vor Wut schnaubend – das Büro gemeinsam mit Harry zu verlassen.

„Nun, Dolores, wir werden eine Trauerfeier abhalten und das ist mein letztes Wort!", hörte sie McGonagall sagen.

„Das wird Konsequenzen haben, Minerva."

Harry und Hermine gingen langsam den Gang entlang.

„Das können sie nicht tun, Harry. Pansy hat sich umgebracht und sie wollen sogar eine Trauerfeier verhindern.", fluchte Hermine.

Harry wollte gerade versuchen Hermine etwas zu besänftigen, als Snape sie einholte.

„Sie kommen mit Ms Granger.", packte er sie grob am Arm.

„Sie sagten in einer halben Stunde.", schrie sie ihn zornig an und versuchte sich loszureißen.

„Ich habe meine Meinung geändert.", meinte er wütend und zog sie mit sich.

„Professor, lassen sie sie los!", tobte Harry.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Potter. Und jetzt kümmern sie sich um ihre eignen Angelegenheiten.", fuhr er ihn an.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Snape.

„Lassen sie Hermine sofort los!", schrie er.

„Potter, Ms Umbrigde wird in Kürze zu uns stoßen und ich bezweifle, dass sie so nachsichtig ist wie ich. Also verschwinden sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sofort!", meinte er laut.

„Geh Harry.", bat Hermine, sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass Umbridge Harry in die Finger bekam.

„Wenn sie Hermine auch nur ein Haar krümmen, werde ich sie umbringen Snape!", meinte er zornig und wandte sich dann an Hermine, „Du kommst zurecht Hermine?"

„Geh nur, geh.", bat sie.

Harry entfernte sich, wandte sich aber immer um, damit er Hermine im Auge behielt.

„Und sie kommen jetzt mit in mein Büro, und hören sie auf einen derartigen Aufstand zu machen.", meinte Snape und ließ Hermine – die immer noch versuchte sich loszumachen – endlich los.

Hermine folgte ihm trotzig in sein Büro. Er schloss die Tür und legte einen Fluch darüber, der offenbar verhindern sollte, dass Geräusche in den Gang hinaus drangen. Hermine erschrak im Gedanken daran, was er wohl mit ihr anstellen wollte.

„Haben sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, was dieser Wutausbruch von gerade eben, sie hätte kosten können? Und nicht nur sie!", tobte Snape, „Wissen sie langsam neige ich entgegen der Behauptungen aller andern dazu, sie für die dümmste Hexe ihres gesamten Jahrganges zu halten! Sie benehmen sich mittlerweile wie Potter zu seinen schlimmsten Zeiten."

Hermine strafte ihn mit einem giftigen Blick.

„Und was wollten sie tun, wollten sie zulassen, dass Umbridge diese Trauerfeier verhindert. Nach allem was geschehen ist, ist das doch das mindeste das Pansy verdient.", schrie sie außer sich vor Wut.

„Wenn sie endlich einmal logisch nachdenken würden, dann wäre ihnen bestimmt klar, dass unsere Direktorin nicht zugelassen hätte, dass Umbridge diese Trauerfeier verhindert. Sie wird stattfinden, das war doch von Anfang an klar.", schrie er ebenfalls.

„Aber Umbridge bleibt weiterhin bei ihrer ignoranten Ansicht, Pansys Selbstmord wäre ein annehmbares Opfer für dieses geisteskranke Gesetz und Hogwarts wird wieder einmal die Konsequenzen dafür tragen, dass McGongall sich über das Ministerium hinweggesetzt hat!", tobte sie.

„Und sie glauben also, dass sie mit ihrem Ausbruch irgendeine Chance gehabt hätten Umbridges festgefahrene Meinung zu verändern? Dass sie nicht eher dazu geneigt gewesen wäre, noch fanatischer auf ihre Ansichten zu pochen? Wem glauben sie helfen sie damit, wenn sie Askaban riskieren? Bestimmt nicht mehr Ms Parkinson. Und schon gar nicht dem Widerstand oder Hogwarts! Ich dachte sie wollten Askaban um jeden Preis verhindern, oder täusche ich mich da?", prasselten Snapes Worte über sie herein.

Sie fühlte sich, als würden die Worte sie wie schmerzhafte Flüche treffen.

„Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach still sitzen und zusehen, wie das alles immer schlimmer und schlimmer wird.", keifte sie und schlug mit den Händen wild um sich.

„Nun, aber es hilft auch niemanden wenn sie wann immer sie die Gelegenheit dazu haben laut schreien und gar nicht darüber nachdenken was sie eigentlich von sich geben und welche unerwünschten Konsequenzen es nach sich zieht.", meinte Snape laut, „Das sieht ihnen überhaupt nicht ähnlich, Ms Granger."

Hermine fühlte wie die Wut in ihr größer und größer wurde. Sie spürte innerlich, dass er Recht hatte, und das wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall wahrhaben.

„Wissen sie.", schrie sie verzweifelt, „Am liebsten würde ich in dieses verdammte Ministerium apparieren und alle umbringen, damit sie endlich bekommen was sie verdienen!"

Snape warf ihr einen derart finsteren Blick zu, dass sie sich mit einem Mal unglaublich klein fühlte. Zum ersten Mal seit langem, war es ihm gelungen ihr wieder Angst zu machen.

„Wissen sie überhaupt, was sie da reden!", schrie er so laut, dass sie zitterte.

Snape packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie, weil sie ihre Augen von ihm abwandte.

„Sehen sie mich an Ms Granger.", schrie er, „Sehen sie mich verdammt noch einmal an, wenn ich mit ihnen rede."

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Er schüttelte sie noch einmal.

„Sehen sie mir in die Augen, und wiederholen sie was sie eben gesagt haben.", meinte er finster.

Hermine sah ihn an, voller Hass und Zorn. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm ins Gesicht gespuckt, aber stattdessen warf sie ihm Wörter an den Kopf.

„Ich würde am liebsten ins Ministerium apparieren und sie alle umbringen.", meinte sie und sah ihn mit ihren hasserfüllten Augen an.

„Und dann kommt eine neue Regierung und es wird vielleicht noch schlimmer."

„Dann bringe ich sie auch um!", schrie sie ohne sich über die Bedeutung ihrer Worte überhaupt klar zu sein.

„Wenn wesen sie nicht schon vorher getötet hat, nachdem sie versuchten im Ministerium Amok zu laufen. Sie glauben doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass sie damit auch noch durchkommen.", versuchte er sie zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Dann sterbe ich dabei, na und? Solange ich den Minister mit mir nehme und ihm das selbe Leid widerfährt, dass er anderen angetan hat!", ihre Worte waren zornerfüllt.

„Sie sind also bereit für diesen Wahnsinn zu sterben?", schüttelte er den Kopf und meinte dann herablassend, „Sie müssten sich einmal reden hören.",

„Sie haben es doch verdient. Sie haben Padma vergewaltigt und Pansy in den Selbstmord getrieben. Sie haben den Tod verdient!", schrie sie ihn an, während er sie immer noch an den Schultern festhielt.

„Und wer sind sie, dass sie über Leben und Tod entscheiden.", meinte er finster.

„Irgendjemand muss es doch tun.", meinte sie bockig.

Snape ließ sie los, und Hermine musste sich an die Wand stützen, um nicht zu stürzen.

„Wunderbar Ms Granger.", höhnte er herablassend, „Sie haben also beschlossen ihre Seele der dunklen Magie zu verschreiben. Ihr Hass wird sie langsam verschlingen und irgendwann, wird er sie zerstören. Denn ich bezweifle, dass sie stark genug sind, diesen Abgründen jemals wieder zu entkommen, wenn sie sich erst in sie begeben haben."

„Was wissen sie schon!", fauchte sie.

„Falls ihr Verstand noch nicht so vernebelt ist, dass er ihre Erinnerungen gänzlich trübt, dürfte ihnen noch bekannt sein, dass ich vermutlich der einzige in diesem Haus bin, der weiß was es bedeutet sich der schwarzen Magie zu verschreiben.", belächelte sie Snape.

Dabei sah er sie an wie eine erbärmliche, missratene Kreatur. Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an, sie sank kraftlos auf den Boden.

„Nun, offenbar schlägt die Ernüchterung mit einem Mal ein.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Professor, ich…", stammelte sie, während Tränen ihre Augen füllten.

„Sagen sie nichts, ich weiß, dass sie nicht dazu fähig sind, schwarze Magie wirklich anzuwenden. Dafür haben sie ein zu reines Herz. Aber solche Dinge können sich ändern. Es ist oft nur ein kleiner Schritt, der uns von dem Abgrund trennt, der sich vor uns auftut.", meinte er kühl.

Hermine begann zu weinen und wandte ihren Blick wieder von ihm ab. Sie ertrug es nicht wenn er sie so ansah, weil sie tief in sich wusste, dass er in diesem Moment genau wusste, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

„Aber wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun. Wir können doch nicht einfach nur zusehen, wie alles den Bach hinunter geht. Ich meine, ich konnte nicht einmal Pansy helfen, die hier in greifbarer Nähe war. Wie soll ich es dann irgendwie schaffen anderen zu helfen? Wie soll ich es schaffen, diese Regierung zu stürzen? Das ist nicht die Welt für die Ron sein Leben gelassen hat. Das ist nicht das was wir uns vorgestellt haben.", schluchzte sie verzweifelt.

„Wieder einmal ihre Selbstüberschätzung! Niemand erwartet von ihnen, dass sie alleine die Welt verändern.", meinte Snape kühl.

„Aber ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich tun soll, verdammt noch mal.", heulte sie.

„Zunächst einmal sollten sie sich beruhigen und aufhören zu fluchen. Nehmen sie sich Zeit um nachzudenken. Es nützt wie gesagt niemanden, wenn sie überstürzt handeln. So wie ich sie in Erinnerung habe, sind sie früher alle Vorhaben lieber einmal zuviel durchgegangen als zu riskieren, dass sie nicht alles genau überdacht haben.", meinte er sachlich.

„Aber dafür ist im Moment einfach keine Zeit. Rund um uns zerfällt alles, da kann ich mich nicht in eine Bibliothek setzten und stundenlang recherchieren. Dadurch verliere ich wertvolle Zeit."

„Was ist nur los mit ihnen? Sie sind nicht die Person, die einfach so aufgibt, wenn ihr nicht sofort eine Lösung in den Sinn kommt. Die Ms Granger, die ich jahrelang unterrichtet habe, hätte ihre Nachforschungen nicht aufgegeben, ehe sie eine Lösung gefunden hat.", meinte er eindringlich, „Reißen sie sich zusammen!"

Hermine starrte ihn mit ihren verheulten Augen an, sie fühlte sich dumm und unglaublich klein. Aber das vermutlich schlimmste daran war, dass sie sich das alles gerade von Snape, ihrem so verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer, sagen lassen musste.

Dann reichte er ihr auch noch die Hand.

„Nun stehen sie endlich auf, Ms Granger.", meinte er kühl.

Sie atmete tief durch, dann nahm sie seine Hand und akzeptierte seine Hilfe.

„Wieso kümmert sie das alles überhaupt? Es könnte ihnen doch egal sein, ob ich mich der dunklen Seite verschreibe oder nicht.", murmelte sie irritiert, jeglicher Zorn war aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden.

Einen Moment lang starrte sie ihn unschlüssig an, seine Augen waren nicht so kalt wie immer, aber schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf, als müsste sie es mittlerweile verstanden haben.

„Ich nehme an ich bin einfach ein alter Narr, und jetzt verschwinden sie ehe ich mich vollkommen vergesse.", meinte er bitter.

Ohne nachzudenken ging sie verwirrt auf die Tür zu und sah ihn fragend an.

„Danke, Professor.", murmelte sie schließlich.

„Nun gehen sie schon.", forderte er sie auf, nicht drängend, nicht finster, eher verzweifelt.

Sie nickte und verschwand durch die Tür. Am Ende wusste sie nicht mehr wie sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war, aber Harry und Ginny warteten bereits auf sie, und sie waren nicht die einzigen.

Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender und die Creevey Brüder saßen zusammen mit Ginny und Harry in einer Runde.

„Und, sollen wir ihm eine Lektion erteilen?", fragte Seamus voller Enthusiasmus.

Als sie Hermines Gesichtsausdruck und ihre verheulten Augen sahen, wurde ihnen jedoch mulmig zumute.

„Was hat dieser Wahnsinnige mit dir angestellt!", fluchte Harry.

Hermine überlegte für einen Moment, alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Leute.", meinte sie schließlich mit ihrer gewohnten Stärke, „Er hat mich nur wieder zur Vernunft gebracht und mich daran erinnert wer ich wirklich bin.", meinte sie und war selbst überrascht, wie klar ihr die Welt mit einem Mal wieder erschien.

„Snape?", stammelte Harry.

„Hattet ihr Sex?", fragte Lavender und machte große Augen.

„Lavender!", meinte Harry empört.

„Hattet ihr?", fragte dann auch Ginny, aber etwas leiser.

„Ginny!", sah Harry nun sie entsetzt an.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein, hatten wir nicht. Aber wenn wir das jemals haben sollten, seit ihr beiden natürlich die ersten die es erfahren.", meinte sie zynisch.

„Wie hat er das dann angestellt? Ich meine, er hat dir doch nichts getan?", murmelte Ginny.

Sie setzte sich zu ihnen und starrte sie eine Weile selbst verwundert an, und sammelte sich, ehe sie ihre neuen Pläne verkündete. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich wieder stark genug, um es mit der Welt da draußen aufzunehmen.

„Ganz verstehe ich es selbst nicht, aber es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Allerdings will ich jetzt keine Zeit verlieren, ich muss erst Mal in die Bibliothek, um etwas zu recherchieren. Außerdem denke ich darüber nach mich dem öffentlich auftretenden Widerstand von Ernie, Hannah und Padma anzuschließen. Aber ich denke das besprechen wir besser morgen nach der Trauerfeier.", mit diesen Worten ließ sie die anderen zurück, und lief nur noch nach oben, um ihre Unterlagen zu holen, ehe sie sich in die Bibliothek begab.

„Sollten wir uns Sorgen um sie machen?", flüsterte Ginny Harry zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie ist sie wieder ganz die Alte. Aber ich weiß nicht.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ja, mir geht es genauso, ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie Snape das angestellt haben soll."

---

Am nächsten Tag fielen alle Stunden am Vormittag aus und die Schüler und Schülerinnen begaben sich in die große Halle, um an der Trauerfeier für Pansy teilzunehmen. Hermine konnte es kaum fassen, die Slytherins in einer derartigen Verfassung, zu sehen. Natürlich hatte sie nicht angenommen, dass Pansys tragischer Selbstmord sie kalt gelassen hätte, aber es war einfach ungewöhnlich zu sehen, dass Menschen, von denen wesen jahrelang den Eindruck hatte, sie wären ganz und gar gefühllos, plötzlich offen ihre Trauer zeigten. Es verlieh ihnen einen Ausdruck von Menschlichkeit. Seltsam, dass erst jemand sterben musste, damit Hermine klar wurde, dass so grausam sie auch immer zu den anderen gewesen waren, sie doch nur Menschen waren, mit denen gegenüber sie nun aufrichtiges Mitgefühl empfand.

Daphne Greengrass heulte sich an der Schulter von Blaise Zabini die Augen aus, und er selbst starrte nur starr nach vorne, während er ihr sanft den Rücken streichelte. Theodor Nott saß ähnlich starr neben Su Li und wirkte dabei ausgesprochen bitter. Zwischen Theodor und Blaise saß Draco. Seine Augen waren voller Zorn und Schmerz, er ließ den Kopf hängen. Er machte den Eindruck, als wäre er gebrochen.

Zugegeben, Pansy war außerhalb von Slytherin, nicht besonders beliebt gewesen, aber dennoch war im Gesicht aller, Erschütterung zu erkennen. Die Realität dieses unbarmherzigen Gesetzes holte sie mit einem Mal alle wieder ein.

Die Sesselreihen waren in der Mitte von einem Gang unterbrochen. Der Saal hatte sich bereits gefüllt. Harry, Ginny und Hermine setzten sich weit nach hinten, wo noch Plätze frei waren. Hannah und Ernie saßen zwei Reihen vor ihnen und drehten sich kurz nach ihnen um. Sie nickten ihnen zu. Hermine hatte gestern kurz mit Hannah gesprochen und ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie sich gerne mit ihr, Padma und Ernie treffen wollte.

Der Saal war düster geschmückt, vorne wo üblicherweise der Lehrertisch stand, war ein Tisch, auf dem ein Bild von Pansy stand, umgeben von Blumen und einigen Kerzen. In einer eigenen Sesselreihe am Rand des Saales, saßen die Lehrer und Lehrerinnen – allesamt in schwarzer Trauerkleidung – und einige von ihnen waren untröstlich. Professorin Sprout, deren Augen verheult waren, putzte sich die Nase und schüttelte den Kopf. Professorin Vektor und Professorin Sinistra saßen links und rechts von Professor Flitwick, der weinend den Kopf hängen ließ, beide versuchten ihm gut zuzureden. Sogar Trelawney war gekommen, sie hatte sich neben Snape gesetzt, der ihre Anwesenheit offenbar nicht wirklich ertrug. Snapes Blicke waren ähnlich starr wie die von Blaise und Theodor. Er schien wirklich sehr getroffen, blasser als üblich und mit einer eisigen Miene starrte er ins Leere.

Professorin McGongall war die Letzte, die den Raum betrat, sie schloss mit Magie die Türen und als sie sich setzte ertönte Musik.

Als erste trat McGonagall in die Mitte und begrüßte die Versammelten. Sie informierte sachlich über Pansys schulische Leistungen, ihr Umfeld in Hogwarts, verlor ein paar Worte über ihre Familie und schloss mit einer Bemerkung zu ihrem Selbstmord.

„Ms Parkinson hat für sich offenbar keine andere Lösung gesehen, sich der Last des Gesetzes, dem sie unterstand, zu entziehen. Ich befürchte, dass Ms Parkinson nicht die Letzte sein wird, die den Freitod als letzte Maßnahme sieht, um Erlass 35, 35a und 35b zu entrinnen. Ich kann an dieser Stelle nur an das Ministerium appellieren, und ihnen sagen, dass meiner Meinung nach ein Gesetz, das Menschen zu derartigen Verzweiflungstaten hinreißt, mehr als nur fragwürdig ist und mich für eine Abschaffung von Erlass 35 mit all seinen Ergänzungen aussprechen."

Eine Welle der Zustimmung ging durch den gesamten Saal. Missbilligende Blicke von Lester und Umbridge, die in einer der hintersten Ecken standen, trafen nicht nur McGongall, sondern auch alle, die ihr beipflichteten. Hermine war sich bewusst, dass Umbridge und Lester nur gekommen waren, um das, was sie als aufrührerische Feststellungen erachteten, zu notieren.

Als nächstes trat Snape als Pansys Hauslehrer in die Mitte. Er beschrieb Pansy als eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin, die in ihrem Umfeld und in ganz Slytherin, als ausgesprochen beliebt galt.

„Da ich seit Ms Parkinsons Einschulung ihr Hauslehrer bin, kann ich nur sagen, dass sie auf mich immer den Eindruck gemacht hat, als wäre sie eine starke und stolze junge Dame. Ich kann mir ihren Entschluss sich das Leben zu nehmen nur dadurch erklären, dass sie in ihrer, durch Erlass 35 hervorgerufenen, für sie nicht akzeptablen Situation, keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen hat. Bedauerlicherweise hat sich Ms Parkinson weder mir noch einem anderen Lehrer oder einer anderen Lehrerin anvertraut."

Als Hermine seiner Ansprache lauschte, wurde ihr einiges Klarer. Snape musste sich entsetzliche Vorwürfe, Pansys Selbstmord betreffend machen. Es war dasselbe wie mit den Slytherins, auch wenn sie sich nach außen hart und fies gaben, sie hatten ebenso menschliche Gefühle und ein derartiger Schicksalsschlag traf sie genauso hart wie jeden anderen Menschen. Das erklärte ihr auch Snapes Reaktionen nach dem Vorfall mit Umbridge. Da er sich offensichtlich mit Vorwürfen plagte, wollte er nicht zulassen, dass noch mehr Schüler und Schülerinnen ein unerfreuliches Schicksal ereilte, wenn er sich imstande sah es zu verhindern.

Nach Snape trat Draco in die Mitte. Er schwieg einen Augenblick und Hermine zweifelte kurz daran, dass er überhaupt im Stande wäre auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Er räusperte sich ehe er begann.

„Alle die Pansy kannten, wissen, dass sie ein unbeschreiblicher Mensch war, in jeder Hinsicht.", meinte er und plötzlich wurde sein Blick starr und kalt, „Die Pansy, die ich seit Jahren kenne hätte sich nicht umgebracht, solange sie noch einen Ausweg sah. Das Ministerium hat ihr also allem Anschein nach keine andere Wahl gelassen. Sie ist eine Märtyrerin, die für ihre Überzeugungen starb, für ihr Recht zu heiraten wen sie liebt und wen sie für würdig erachtet. Der Tod schien ihr erstrebenswerter, als das Leben, das das Ministerium ihr aufzwang. Sie ist ein Opfer eines Gesetzes, das es nur zum Ziel hat reinblütige Hexen und Zauberer zu unterdrücken. Offenbar weil sich jene unreinen Blutes in ihrer Gegenwart bewusst werden, wie…"

Seine Stimme erstarb und Hermine konnte beschwören, dass es Theodor Nott war, der seinen Zauberstab leicht erhoben hatte. Ebenso war sie sicher, dass sie Malfoys Lippen „minderwertig sie in Wahrheit sind" ablesen konnte.

Draco ringte nach Worten, als ihm klar wurde, dass er keinen Ton mehr von sich gab, aber seine Stimme blieb stumm.

„Schon in Ordnung, Mr Malfoy, sie können sich gerne setzen.", meinte McGonagall einfühlsam.

Draco wollte ihr widersprechen, aber Nott kam und führte ihn – unter stummen Protest – zurück zu seinem Platz.

Als McGonagall die Feier beenden wollte, drang ein unerfreuliches Husten aus der hintersten Ecke des Raumes. Umbrigde wollte allem Anschein nach auf sich aufmerksam machen. McGonagall seufzte laut, als Umbrigde nach vorne trat.

„Ich denke, ich habe dieser Veranstaltung etwas Wichtiges hinzuzufügen.", erklärte sie.

„Nun, ich denke nicht, dass das sehr angebracht wäre.", meinte McGongall scharf.

„Da bin ich anderer Ansicht, Minerva, und wie ihnen klar sein dürfte, steht der Minister hinter mir."

McGongall sah sie wenig begeistert an.

„Nun, Ms Umbridge, natürlich können sie ein paar Worte sagen.", meinte sie mit einem kaum sichtbaren Grinsen, „Aber wenn sie erlauben, möchte ich zunächst noch Ausreden."

„Natürlich, Minerva.", meinte Umbridge mit ihrer süßlichen Stimme.

McGonagall nickte mit gespielter Anerkennung.

„Nun, ich möchte allen Betroffenen noch einmal mein herzliches Beileid aussprechen. Hiermit erkläre ich die Veranstaltung für beendet. Es steht ihnen frei zu gehen, natürlich können sie gerne bleiben, falls sie Interesse an dem, was Ms Umbridge uns mitzuteilen hat, haben sollten.", erklärte sie hastig und schenkte Umbridge ein falsches Lächeln, „Dolores, sie können nun gerne beginnen. Wie sie sehen, habe ich meine Ansprache beendet."

Unter den Schülern und Schülerinnen brach Gemurmel aus, während alle zur Tür drängten. Niemand hatte Interesse an ihren Worten. Auch die Lehrer und Lehrerinnen begannen sich zu unterhalten und erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen.

„Hallo!", schrie Umbridge, aber sie war aufgrund des Umgebungslärms kaum zu hören, „Es wird sie sehr interessieren, dass ein neuer Gesetzesbeschluss durch ist. Erlass 35c!"

Ein paar Gestalten in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung wurden kurz aufmerksam, beschlossen dann aber offenbar einheitlich, lieber auf den Tagespropheten und dessen Ankündigung zu warten, als Umbridge zuzuhören.

„Außerdem bin ich wieder zur Grossinquisitorin von Hogwarts ernannt worden!", schrie sie lauter, „Hört mir gefälligst zu!"

Aber niemand nahm Notiz von ihr und McGonagall schüttelte nur mit einem süffisanten Lächeln den Kopf.

Die Nachricht, dass Umbridge sich schon wieder einmal zur Großinquisitorin ernennen hatte lassen, machte bald die Runde.

„Sie lernt wohl nie dazu!", schüttelte Harry den Kopf, „Zweimal der gleiche Fehler ist wirklich erbärmlich."

„Manche Leute lernen eben nie aus ihren Fehlern, aber ehrlich, ich glaube es wird sie kaum jemand ernst nehmen.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Was mich darauf bringt, dass wir den Raum der Wünsche lieber meiden sollten.", flüsterte Hermine, „Wenn sie selbst dumm genug ist, zweimal den gleichen Fehler zu machen, hält sie uns bestimmt auch dumm genug dafür. Und soweit ich mich erinnern kann, war das einzige Argument, das für den Raum der Wünsche gesprochen hat, gerade das, dass wohl niemand uns für derartig dumm halten könnte, dass wir den Raum wieder benutzen, obwohl Umbridge ihn kennt."

Ginny und Harry nickten zustimmend.

„Was bedeutet, dass wir ab jetzt wohl Nachtwanderungen riskieren müssen.", seufzte er.

„Nun, ich habe so das Gefühl, dass wir eine Weile überhaupt nichts dergleichen unternehmen sollten. Das erste das sie in ihrem neuen Amt tun wird ist es bestimmt, sämtliche Mitglieder der alten DA genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.", überlegte Hermine.

„Aber als Kontrollorgan hätte sie das genauso gut tun können. Aber wir sind ihr immer wieder entwischt.", überlegte Ginny.

„Aber als Kontrollorgan hatte sie nicht die Möglichkeit uns zu bestrafen. Alles was in ihrer Macht stand war, dass sie uns aushorchten. Aber es hat einfach niemand mehr mit ihnen oder in ihrer Gegenwart gesprochen. Nur offensichtliche politische Aktivitäten wären Anlass genug gewesen, um uns in Untersuchungshaft zu stecken. Aber ich zweifle nicht daran, dass sie ausgezeichnete Spitzelarbeit leisten und jeglichen noch so unscheinbaren Verdachtsmoment dem Ministerium melden.", meinte Hermine.

„Und jetzt wird sie wieder beginnen uns zu schikanieren.", seufzte Harry, „Und ich wette ich bin einer der Ersten, der in den Genuss ihrer Strafen kommt."

„Ich denke alle werden ihre selbsternannte Autorität nach Möglichkeit untergraben. McGongall wird sich bestimmt etwas Ausdenken. Aber bis wir nicht wissen, was sie genau vorhat sollten wir gewisse Aktivitäten vorübergehend unterbrechen.", meinte Hermine.

„Und was ist mit dir und deinem Plan offenkundig für den Widerstand einzutreten?", fragte Ginny.

Hermine grinste verschwörerisch.

„Das wird bestimmt ein ziemlicher Spaß."

---

Am nächsten Tag stellte Hermine wieder einmal fest, dass „Der Tag des Propheten" anstatt des Tagespropheten geliefert wurde. Sie las Harry und Ginny daraus vor.

_Erlass 35 vom Ministerium zurückgezogen_

_Aufgrund der Selbstmordwelle, die unser Land erschütterte, sah sich der Minister gezwungen Erlass 35 zurückzuziehen. In einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion wurde das gesamte Zaubergamot zusammengetrommelt und Erlass 35 mit all seinen Ergänzungen widerrufen._

_Der Minister sagte dazu: „Ich habe eingesehen, dass wesen Vorurteile nicht auf diese Art und Weise bekämpfen kann. Es war dumm von mir die Schuldigen nur unter den reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberen zu suchen. Nachdem ich hörte, wie viele Menschen sich in den letzten Tagen das Leben genommen haben, wurde mir klar, was für einen Wahnsinn ich da verursacht habe. Erlass 35 ist menschenverachtend."_

_Alle Ehen die Aufgrund Erlass 35 geschlossen wurden, gelten ab heute Morgen als ungültig._

_Minister tritt zurück – Zaubergamot aufgelöst_

_Der Minister bekannte sich schuldig ein Gesetz beschlossen zu haben, das als äußerst fragwürdig und kriminell gilt. Er legte heute Morgen sein Amt zurück, aber erst nachdem er seine Verhaftung anordnete. Er befindet sich jetzt in Untersuchungshaft in Askaban._

_Dazu ein Sprecher des Ministers: „Der Minister hat erkannt, dass seine Regierung einer Militärdiktatur gleich kommt. Er hat die Truppen des Ministeriums aufgelöst und sich heute auf eigenen Wunsch in Untersuchungshaft begeben. Das Zaubergamot wurde ebenfalls außer Kraft gesetzt. Eine Neuernennung soll durch einen neuen oder eine neue demokratisch gewählte/n Minister/in erfolgen."_

_Erlass 35 – Eine Bilanz_

_Nachdem Erlass 35 heute aufgehoben wurde, will der Tag des Propheten hier eine abschließende Bilanz ziehen._

_Erlass 35 bedeutete eine Einschränkung für unser Leben, es stand uns nicht länger frei zu leben wie wir es wollten. Frauen wurden dazu gezwungen als Gebärmaschinen zu fungieren, Menschen geringeren Einkommens als – teils durch das Ministerium zwangsbestimmte – Partner und Partnerinnen, waren gezwungen ihre Ausbildung oder ihre Arbeit aufzugeben um eine Familie zu gründen. Menschen die sich weigerten dem Gesetz folge zu leisten wurden nach Askaban geschickt, im Gefängnis kam es zu grausamen Übergriffen. Andere haben den Schluss gezogen und sich das Leben genommen._

_Wozu das alles?_

_Das Ministerium behauptete ursprünglich mit der Maßnahme landesweiter Zwangsehen verhindern zu wollen, dass sich jemals wieder ein dunkler Lord oder eine dunkle Lady erhebt. Als entscheidender Faktor wurde der Blutstatus herangezogen. Das Ministerium erklärte also, Vorurteile aufheben zu wollen, griff aber bei den Maßnahmen selbst auf ebendiese Vorurteile zurück._

_Ein weiterer Aspekt war der medizinische. Das Ministerium behauptete, dass durch Heiraten zwischen Muggelgeborenen oder zwischen Reinblütigen mehr Squibs zur Welt kommen würden, und die magische Rasse untergehen würde. Wie ein ausführlicher Bericht, der offensichtlich aus der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums stammt, darlegt, ist dies eine Mutmaßung. Der biologische Faktor wurde nur erfunden, um den sozialen Faktor zu untermauern._

_Aber wenn wir uns ehrlich sind: Erlass 35 wäre nie in der Lage gewesen zu verhindern, dass ein neuer dunkler Lord oder eine neue dunkle Lady sich erhebt._

_Alles was ein Gesetz, das Freiheit raubt und Zwangsehen einführt erreichen kann, ist es noch mehr Unfrieden zu stiften, wie wesen aus den jüngsten Entwicklungen sehen sollte: Die Vorurteile wurden nur verstärkt, es kam sogar zu Übergriffen in zwangsarrangierten Ehen._

Hermine konnte nicht weiter lesen, da jemand ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand riss. Es war Umbridge.

„Diese Zeitung ist in dieser Schule verboten.", meinte sie finster.

„Und seit wann?", fragte Harry frech.

„Seit gerade eben!", erklärte Umbridge, „Für ihren frechen Kommentar werden sie heute Abend um acht bei mir Nachsitzen Potter. Und sie, Ms Granger, sehe ich zwei Stunden früher."

Mit der Zeitung in der Hand verschwand Umbridge.

„Was habe ich gesagt.", schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft daran hinzugehen.", meinte Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Hermine? DU willst gegen das Wort einer… äh… Autoritätsperson verstoßen."

„Umbrigde ist weder eine Lehrerin, noch bin ich bereit sie als eine Autoritätsperson anzuerkennen."

„Und wenn sie uns von der Schule wirft?", meinte Harry und versuchte nur sicherzugehen, dass es auch wirklich Hermine war, mit der er sprach.

„Wir gehen nachher selbstverständlich zu McGonagall.", erklärte Hermine.


	41. Erlass 35c

**Erlass 35 c**

Bereits ein paar Minuten später kamen die Eulen mit dem richtigen Tagespropheten. Wie erwartet wurde darin der neue Erlass 35c vorgestellt. Die Selbstmorde der letzten Tage wurden so gut es ging totgeschwiegen. Nur unter den Traueranzeigen fand wesen versteckte Hinweise darauf, dass einige der Verstorbenen sich aufgrund des Gesetzes das Leben genommen hatten.

Wieder las Hermine vor.

_**Erlass 35c**_

_Abschnitt 1: Sonderbestimmungen im Falle eines Freitodes_

_- Sollten Hexen und Zauberer sich mittels Freitod dem Erlass 35 entziehen, fällt die Pflicht an die nächsten Verwandten._

_- Ehen die bereits bestehen, können aufgelöst werden, falls ein Familienmitglied den Freitod wählt und die bereits bestehende Ehe nicht unter die Gesetzesbestimmungen fällt._

_Beispiel: Eine 19-jährige reinblütige Hexe nimmt sich das Leben. Ihre nächste Verwandten sind ihre reinblütigen Eltern. Da sich ihre Tochter dem Erlass entzogen hat, wird die Ehe der Eltern aufgelöst, beide stehen nun unter der Pflicht anstelle ihrer Tochter dem Erlass nachzukommen. Die Mutter wird nach Möglichkeit mit dem hinterbliebenen Verlobten der Tochter verheiratet._

_- Sollten keine Verwandten im Heiratsfähigen Alter sein, wird die Ersatzhandlung bis auf weiteres verschoben._

_Beispiel: Der allein erziehende Vater einer halbblütigen 16-jährigen Hexe nimmt sich das Leben. Da kein männlicher Ersatz für seine Verlobte vorhanden ist, steht seine halbblütige Tochter unter der Verpflichtung sobald sie verheiratet ist innerhalb von zwei Jahren zwei Kinder zur Welt zu bringen, da sie das fehlende Kind des Vaters ersetzen muss._

_- Sind keine heiratsfähigen oder gar keine Verwandten vorhanden, kann im Falle eines Freitodes die nächste Person aus dem Umfeld der Person die sich das Leben genommen hat, bestimmt werden, die Ersatzhandlungen zu leisten._

_Strafen bei Zuwiderhandlung: Haftstrafen in Askaban_

„Das ist wirklich widerlich.", schimpfte Hermine, „So wollen sie Menschen also dazu zwingen sich nicht das Leben zu nehmen. Sie sollen sich klar sein, dass sie damit Nahestehenden schaden. Also mich würde nicht wundern, wenn das zu einem Massensuizid führt."

Ehe sie weiter darauf eingehen konnte, fiel ihr Blick allerdings auf den nächsten Absatz und sie beschloss die Diskussion zu verschieben und besser zunächst weiter vorzulesen.

_Abschnitt 2: Bestehende Ehen die nicht unter Erlass 35 fallen_

_- Bereits bestehende Ehepaare, die nicht mehr unter Erlass 35 fallen, dürfen – falls sie nicht unter die Bestimmungen des Erlasses fallen – nur mit einer Sondergenehmigung des Ministeriums Kinder bekommen._

_- Bereits bestehende, kinderlose Ehepaare, die nicht den Bestimmungen von Erlass 35 können vom Ministerium für ungültig erklärt werden, falls das Ehepaar vor weniger als 3 Jahren geheiratet hat. Diesbezüglich wird es bei jedem betreffenden Ehepaar innerhalb der nächsten 3 Monate eine Untersuchung durch das Ministerium geben. Betreffende Ehepaare sind dazu aufgefordert eine bereits vorhandene Schwangerschaft unverzüglich mitzuteilen._

_- Es kann zu einer Auflösung der Ehe kommen, wenn Verwandte durch den Freitod sterben. (Sie Bestimmungen Erlass 35c, Abschnitt 1)_

_- Bestehende Ehepaare, die den Bestimmungen von Erlass 35 entsprechen, stehen unter der Verpflichtung, wie alle neuen Ehepaare, innerhalb von 2 Jahren für Nachwuchs zu sorgen. Ausnahme: Es sind bereits 2 oder mehr Kinder vorhanden oder ein Ehepartner ist nicht mehr zeugungsfähig._

_Stafen bei Zuwiderhandlung:_

_Geburt eines Kindes, das gezeugt wurde nachdem Erlass 35c verabschiedet wurde _

_a) zwischen Halbblut und Reinblut_

_10000 Galleonen oder zwei Jahre Askaban für den Vater, falls die Summe nicht abkömmlich ist_

_b) zwischen Muggelgeborenen_

_20000 Galleonen oder zweieinhalb Jahre Askaban für den Vater, falls die Summe nicht abkömmlich ist_

_c) zwischen Reinblut und Reinblut_

_50000 Galleonen oder fünf Jahre Askaban für den Vater, falls die Summe nicht abkömmlich ist_

Hermine sah, wie Ginny und Harry entsetzte Blicke austauschten.

„Ich könnte es mir leisten, Ginny. In Relation zum Erbe von meinen Eltern und dem von Sirius ist es eine verschwindend geringe Summe.", meinte er sehr sachlich.

„Harry, wir können doch nicht ein einfach ein Kind bekommen, um diesem Gesetz zu entgehen. Ich meine, natürlich will ich irgendwann Kinder mit dir, aber ich gehe noch zur Schule. Wir haben vielleicht noch drei Monate, bis dahin könnte das Gesetz Geschichte sein.", murmelte Ginny hektisch.

Im selben Moment landete Hedwig vor ihnen am Tisch. Harry nahm ihr die Nachricht ab und las vor. Es war eine Nachricht vom Ministerium.

_Liebe Mrs Potter! Lieber Mr Potter!_

_Wie ihnen mittlerweile bestimmt bekannt ist, wurde der Erlass 35 auf bereits bestehende Ehepaare ausgedehnt. Ihre Ehe entspricht nicht den Bestimmungen von Erlass 35. Unseren Unterlagen zufolge sind sie beide erst seit einem Jahr verheiratet und noch kinderlos. Wie ihnen bekannt sein dürfte, besteht daher die Möglichkeit, dass ihre Ehe für ungültig erklärt wird. Das Ministerium hat ihren Befragungstermin für 11. April angesetzt. Da sie beide in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen, wird die Befragung durch unsere Vertreterin in Hogwarts, Dolores Umbrigde, stattfinden. Bis zum genannten Zeitpunkt werden wir ihr die Kopien sämtlicher Unterlagen ihre Ehe betreffend zukommen lassen. Um den behördlichen Aufwand zu senken, nennen wir ihnen in folgender Liste Gründe, die eine Eheauflösung ausschließen. Sollte mindestens ein Grund auf sie zutreffen, bitten wir sie umgehend mit dem Ministerium in Kontakt zu treten._

_Gründe für Nicht-Auflösung einer Ehe die nicht unter Erlass 35 fällt:_

_- das Ehepaar ist zeugungsunfähig_

_- eine Schwangerschaft liegt vor_

_- das Ehepaar sorgt seit mindestens drei Monaten für Adoptivkinder oder Pflegekinder (sollte die Adoption kürzer zurückliegen, wird vom Ministerium überprüft, ob die Kinder sich bereits eingelebt haben, sollte das der Fall sein, wird die Ehe nicht aufgelöst)_

_Sollte ihre Ehe für ungültig erklärt werden, werden ihnen innerhalb von zwei Wochen nach der Anhörung durch das Ministerium ein neuer Ehepartner bzw. eine neue Ehepartnerin zugeteilt, es sei denn sie reichen schon eher einen Antrag für eine Verlobung ein._

_Mit besten Grüßen, ihre Ministerienbeauftragen für Erlass 35c_

„Das ist einfach nur eine Katastrophe. Das können die doch nicht machen.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und korrigierte sich dann selbst, „Oh, können sie schon, in Anbetracht all dessen, was sie bereits durchgebracht haben."

Ginny und Harry sahen sich verzweifelt an.

„Ginny, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie unsere Ehe auflösen.", schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Umbridge! Sie wird darüber entscheiden und ich wüsste nicht, was sie daran hindert unsere Ehe aufzulösen!", verlor Ginny langsam die Nerven, „Harry ich will dich nicht verlieren."

Hermine warf unterdessen wütend den Tagespropheten in eine Ecke.

„Wenn wir ein Kind bekommen, Harry, was machen wir dann wegen unserer Ausbildung?", fragte Ginny, die offenbar sah, dass ihnen kaum eine andere Möglichkeit blieb.

„Du machst Hogwarts fertig, und ich beginne meine Aurorenausbildung später. Wir wussten doch beide, dass es ohnehin so kommen würde. Nur das mit dem Kind hätte ich nicht erwartet.", meinte er verzweifelt.

„Wir sind noch viel zu jung, oder? Und wegen einem Gesetz ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen?", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

Harry nahm zärtlich ihre Hand und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Nicht wegen dem Gesetz, sondern weil ich dich liebe und ich eine Familie mit dir gründen möchte. Ob nun früher oder später spielt dabei für mich keine Rolle. Ron sagte doch auch, dass wir keine Zeit verschwenden sollten. Das Leben ist viel zu kurz.", meinte er und versuchte zu lächeln.

Ginny strich ihm sanft durchs Haar und gab ihm dann einen Kuss.

---

Hannah, Ernie und Padma hatten wieder ihren Stand mit Informationen über Erlass 35 aufgebaut und kritisierten in ihren neuesten Materialien bereits Erlass 35c obwohl er erst am selben Vormittag im Tagespropheten erschienen war.

Hermine kam mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln auf sie zu, sie trug einen Korb in der Hand.

„Hermine, schön dich zu sehen.", meinte Hannah.

„Ich trete offiziell eurem öffentlichen Widerstand bei.", erklärte Hermine und stellte den Korb auf den Tisch, „Ich habe uns schöne Anstecknadeln gebastelt und verzaubert."

Die drei betrachteten den Inhalt des Korbes und waren sehr zufrieden.

„Außerdem habe ich eine alte Idee aufgegriffen, ich denke wir sollten morgen einen Protestmarsch nach Hogsmeade veranstalten. Angesicht der neuen Entwicklungen ist das mehr als nur notwendig.", erklärte sie.

Die drei nickten zustimmend.

„Ich habe schon Flugblätter diesbezüglich geschrieben, wir müssen sie nur noch verteilen. Umbridge sollte uns nach Möglichkeit nicht zu früh dabei erwischen. Außerdem habe ich es mir zum Ziel gesetzt, dass mit Ende der Woche jeder Schüler und jede Schülerin in Hogwarts eine dieser Anstecknadeln trägt.", erklärte sie und strahlte vergnügt.

„Glaubst du es ist gut, wenn du dich derart ins Schussfeld begibst?", flüsterte Ernie ihr zu.

„Ich denke, es ist mehr als notwendig, dass wir endlich alle offen zu unserer Meinung stehen. Schutzmaßnahmen schön und gut, aber es ist notwendig, dass es auch sichtbaren Widerstand gibt. All die ungreifbaren Phantome hinter den neueren Aktionen sind für die Menschen viel zu wenig fassbar. Die meisten wagen keinen Schritt, bevor ihn nicht andere tun. Ich habe gestern ein wenig über Revolutionen recherchiert.", erzählte sie und war schon dabei einer Drittklässerin ein Flugblatt und eine Anstecknadel zu überreichen.

Abwechselnd liefen sie nun durch die Korridore der Schule, um Flugblätter zu verteilen, oder betreuten den Stand. Aber es dauerte nicht lange, ehe Umbridge in Erscheinung trat.

„Ms Umbridge, darf ich ihnen auch ein Flugblatt geben?", fragte Hermine mit zuckersüßer Stimme, die der von Umbridge nachempfunden war.

Umbridge riss ein Informationsblatt an sich.

„Sie werden bestimmt keinen Protestzug nach Hogsmeade unternehmen.", meinte sie finster.

„Ich habe diese Demonstration gestern bei den zuständigen Behörden in Hogsmeade angemeldet, außerdem auch bei unserer Direktorin.", lächelte sie zuckersüß.

„Professorin McGonagall hat dem zugestimmt?", meinte Umbridge hinterhältig.

„Nun, wie ihnen bekannt ist, gibt es ein Recht auf Demonstrationen. Professorin McGongall kann niemanden daran hindern an einem Protestmarsch teilzunehmen. Ich habe sie lediglich aus Höflichkeit darauf hingewiesen und deshalb, weil die Schüler und Schülerinnen hier ihrer Obhut unterstehen. All jene die Erlaubnis haben Hogsmeade zu besuchen oder eine schriftliche Bestätigung ihrer Eltern für morgen vorlegen können, dürfen an dem Marsch teilnehmen. Sie hatte da gar keine andere Wahl, will ich mal meinen.", grinste Hermine hinterhältig.

„Sie stellen sich also öffentlich gegen Erlass 35, Ms Granger?", fragte Umbridge verärgert.

„Allerdings."

„Sie kennen die Konsequenzen für Verstöße gegen Erlass 35?", funkelte Umbridge sie finster an.

„Natürlich, aber nur weil ich gegen Erlass 35 demonstriere, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich gegen den Erlass verstoße.", grinste Hermine.

Umbridge stampfte erzürnt davon.

---

Um fünf begaben sich Harry und Hermine zu McGonagall. Zuvor hatte Hermine ihn in Kenntnis über ihre neuen Pläne gesetzt. Als sie das Büro betraten, bemerkten sie sofort, dass McGonagall allen Anschein nach ziemlich gestresst war.

„Ich nehme an der neue Erlass führt sie zu mir.", meinte sie und schien es sehr eilig zu haben.

„Nicht direkt.", meinte Hermine kleinlaut.

„Nichtsdestotrotz, Mr Potter, was haben sie und Mrs Potter vor?", fragte McGongall.

„Mrs Potter erwartet ein Kind.", erklärte Harry grinsend.

„In der Tat. Wieso überrascht mich das nicht. Sie haben sich das gut überlegt, Potter?", meinte sie und seufzte gequält.

„Nun, es gibt keine Alternativen, die in Betracht kämen.", meinte er, „Außer zu riskieren das Land zu verlassen. Aber nicht nur Askaban spricht dagegen, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass ich nicht vorhabe die Menschen die mir etwas bedeuten im Stich zu lassen."

„Ich wünschte die Dinge wären anders.", seufzte McGonagall.

„Wir auch.", meinte Hermine.

„Nun, wenn nicht der neue Erlass der Grund für ihr Erscheinen ist, was führt sie dann zu mir?", fragte sie nun.

„Umbridge.", sagten Harry und Hermine im Chor.

Sie erklärten ihr, weshalb sie eine Strafe erhalten hatten.

„Ich habe nicht vor, mir die Hand blutig zu schreiben.", erklärte Hermine bestimmt.

„Diese Methoden werde ich ihr auch untersagen, das können sie mir glauben."

„Ich werde dennoch nicht hingehen, ich halte die Strafe für ungerechtfertigt.", erklärte Hermine weiter.

McGongall sah kurz zum Fenster hinaus und wandte sich dann grinsend um.

„Sie werden verstehen, dass ich nicht einfach so zulassen kann, dass Schüler und Schülerinnen Strafen untergraben. Wenn sie es tun, müsste ich mich natürlich selbst der Sache annehmen. Natürlich würde ich die betreffenden Schüler und Schülerinnen nicht gleich der Schule verweisen."

Hermine und Harry nickten zufrieden.

„Das verstehen wir natürlich, Direktorin.", meinte sie.

„Gut. Das nächste Mal, wenn Ms Umbridge irgendwelche Strafen verhängt, kommen sie eher zu mir.", sagte sie zum Abschied.

„Wieso ist sie nicht gleich jetzt zu Umbridge und hat die Strafe aufgehoben.", wunderte sich Harry draußen.

„Weil sie merkte, dass das ganz und gar nicht das war, was ich vorhatte. Umbridge soll zuerst einmal sehen, dass wir uns wenig um das kümmern, was sie uns anschafft.", erklärte Hermine unbekümmert, „Umbridge muss endlich ihre Lektion lernen. Ich war entsetzt, dass sie überhaupt wieder einen Fuß in das Schloss gesetzt hat."

„Also ab zum Abendessen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich muss vorher noch zu Madam Pomfrey.", erklärte Hermine, „Aber warte noch kurz. Ich wollte noch mit dir über deine Pläne sprechen."

„Ginny und ich haben uns entschieden. Wir bekommen das Kind nicht nur, um uns vor dem Gesetz zu schützen, wir würden früher oder später bestimmt Kinder bekommen, und weshalb nicht früher, wenn wir sonst vielleicht gar nicht die Möglichkeit dazu haben. Ron hatte Recht, wieso sollten wir Zeit vergeuden?", meinte er eindringlich.

Hermine nickte.

„Du weißt selbst, dass wir keine andere Möglichkeit haben. Wir haben nur Zeit bis 11. April, das heißt wir können nicht mehr wirklich lange warten.", erklärte er weiter, „Wobei, wenn wir beim Warten sind, wann genau hast du jetzt eigentlich vor Snape zu heiraten?"

„Ich bin gerade dabei das herauszufinden.", erklärte sie seufzend.

Harry klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter ehe er ging und meinte:

„Ginny und ich sind immer für dich da. Egal was passiert, das weißt du."

Hermine nickte nur und ging dann in Richtung Krankenflügel weiter.


	42. Protestmarsch nach Hogsmeade

**Protestmarsch nach Hogsmeade**

Beim Abendessen trat Umbridge an Hermine und Harry heran.

„Ms Granger, ihnen ist bewusst, dass sie seit einer halben Stunde in meinem Büro sein sollten?", fragte Umbridge.

„Nun, ich komme nicht.", erklärte sie unbeeindruckt, während sie ein Stück Torte auf ihren Teller hievte.

„Dann werden sie morgen zu mir kommen, während dieses lächerlichen Protestmarsches und noch wesentlich länger nachsitzen.", erklärte sie giftig.

„Da werde ich auch nicht kommen.", erklärte sie und würdigte sie keines Blickes.

„Ich komme übrigens auch nicht.", stellte Harry sehr beiläufig fest.

Umbridge verlor offenbar die Geduld.

„Stehen sie auf, beide! Wir gehen hinüber zur Direktorin. Ich denke sie wird nicht begeistert sein, während dem Essen gestört zu werden."

McGongall schob ihre Brille zurecht und sah Umbridge missbilligend an.

„Ich esse gerade, kann das nicht warten.", meinte sie desinteressiert.

„Diese Beiden hier verweigern den Gehorsam. Sie wollen nicht zum Nachsitzen erscheinen.", meinte Umbridge aufgebracht.

McGongall musterte beide.

„Ist das wahr? Mr Potter? Ms Granger?", fragte sie als wäre es ganz etwas Neues für sie.

„Ja.", sagten sie im Chor.

„Nun, dann sehe ich sie morgen um 6 Uhr abends in meinem Büro.", erklärte sie als wäre es eine Lappalie.

„Das ist alles? Wollen sie ihnen nicht verbieten am Prostestmarsch teilzunehmen?", fuhr Umbridge beinahe aus der Haut.

„Haben sie nicht gehört. Sie werden um 6 Uhr bei mir nachsitzen. Das ist der einzige freie Termin den ich morgen habe.", erklärte sie streng.

„Finden sie nicht, dass sie eine harte Strafe verdienen? Vielleicht der Schule verwiesen werden sollten?", wurde Umbridge unruhig.

„Nein. Ich werde sie den Umständen entsprechend bestrafen, aber ich sehe keinen Sinn darin sie der Schule zu verweisen. Dazu gibt es meiner Meinung nach keine ausreichenden Gründe.", erklärte sie sachlich.

„Nun, sie verweigern die Strafe die ich ihnen gegeben habe. Woher wissen sie, dass sie sich nicht auch vor ihrer drücken werden?", meinte sie verärgert.

„Mr Potter, Ms Granger, wenn sie morgen nicht bei mir erscheinen werfe ich sie von der Schule, haben sie verstanden?", fragte sie.

Harry und Hermine nickten.

„Wären damit ihre Probleme beseitigt, Dolores. Denn wenn dem so ist, würde ich nämlich gerne mein Abendessen fortsetzen.", meinte McGonagall immer noch sehr gleichgültig.

„Aber dieser Protestmarsch…", begann Umbridge.

„Dolores, ich habe ihnen heute schon erklärt, dass jeder Schüler und jede Schülerin das Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung hat. Rein gesetzlich ist es mir nicht möglich sie in irgendeiner Weise daran zu hindern, solange sie entweder volljährig sind, oder die Einwilligung ihrer Eltern besitzen. Sie werden wohl am besten verstehen, dass ich mir die Gesetze nicht einfach so zurechtbiegen kann, wie ich will. Und jetzt würde ich gerne endlich zu Abend essen.", beendete McGongall das Gespräch bestimmt.

Umbridge konnte nichts anders tun, als sich zu Lester an den Beistelltisch zu setzen, an dem die beiden ihr Abendessen serviert bekamen.

---

Am frühen Nachmittag sammelte sich eine große Schar von Schülern und Schülerinnen im Eingangsbereich. Umbridge und Lester standen im Abseits und konnten nichts dagegen unternehmen. Alles was sie taten, war es die Schüler und Schülerinnen zu notieren. Eine hoffnungslose Aufgabe, mit der auch Filch, der alle Abmeldungen kontrollierte etwas überfordert war. Allem Anschein nach waren so gut wie alle Schüler und Schülerinnen erschienen. Sogar die Slytherins waren fast vollständig erschienen, Draco stand direkt zwischen Blaise und Theodor, was Hermine darauf schließen ließ, dass sie ihn so in Zaum halten wollten. Vor der Schule war der offizielle Treffpunkt, aber es dauerte - wegen Filch - bis langsam alle nach draußen gelangten.

Hermine stand mit Ernie, Hannah und Padma weit vorne.

„Ihr seid sicher, dass ihr mitkommen wollt. Für den Fall, dass es wieder zu Übergriffen kommt, und sie euch mitnehmen, sitzt ihr bis zu eurem Prozess in Askaban.", meinte Hermine.

„Natürlich wissen wir das, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie eine Gruppe Schüler und Schülerinnen angreifen werden. Die Gefahr, dass sie lauter Minderjährige erwischen, und eine Menge Probleme mit deren Eltern bekommen ist einfach zu groß.", war Ernie überzeugt.

Hermine nickte und machte sich daran Anstecknadeln zu verteilen. Padma zauberte unterdessen zwei Transparente in den Himmel und einige taten es ihr gleich. Als Hermine gerade dabei war den Protestmarsch zu eröffnen und über die neue Ergänzung zu Erlass 35 informierte, richteten sich plötzlich alle Blicke zum Eingang des Schlosses.

Flitwick, Sprout Raue-Pritsche, Tonks, Trelawney, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, Sinistra und Vektor kamen auf die Gruppe der Schüler und Schülerinnen zu. Unter Staunen der Versammelten schlossen sie sich dem Zug an. Hannah lief zu ihnen, um ihnen Informationen zu geben, und sie nahmen ebenfalls die Anstecknadeln, die außer ihnen auch alle anderen Anwesenden trugen. Hermine fuhr fort, bis plötzlich Umbridges lautes Geschrei zu hören war. Sie lief McGongall hinterher, die auch auf die Demonstration zuging.

„Sie können doch nicht den Lehrern und Lehrerinnen erlauben die Schule zu verlassen! Es gibt doch Schüler und Schülerinnen die unterrichtet werden sollten!", keifte sie.

„Nun, ich habe allen Lehrern und Lehrerinnen erlaubt sich der Demonstration anzuschließen, sollte niemand in ihrem Unterricht erscheinen.", erklärte sie kühl.

„Aber es gibt immer noch einige Schüler und Schülerinnen die Aufsicht benötigen.", schrie sie, „Sie können die Schule doch nicht unbeaufsichtigt zurücklassen."

„Professor Snape hat auf meine Anweisung hin die Aufsicht über die Schule übernommen, solange ich weg bin. Falls sie sich von mir zurückgesetzt und vernachlässigt fühlen, Dolores, bin ich mir sicher, dass Professor Snape auch noch die Zeit finden wird sie während meiner Abwesenheit zu belustigen. Und jetzt entschuldigen sie mich, ich bin schon spät dran."

Während Hermine nun erfreut weiter sprach und der Zug sich langsam in Bewegung setzte, konnte Umbridge nichts weiter tun, als zuzusehen und McGongall ein weiteres Mal mit Konsequenzen zu drohen. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln, das sie Umbridge schenkte, steckte sie sich die Anstecknadel, die Hannah ihr reicht an, und nahm auch ein Flugblatt an sich.

Mit weiteren Durchsagen und Musik zog die Gruppe nach Hogsmeade und wurde dort von der Exekutive in Empfang genommen. Sie begleiteten den Demonstrationszug durch das ganze Dorf. Immer wieder schlossen sich Dorfbewohner und Dorfbewohnerinnen an. Die Demonstration verlief friedlich, kein Exekutivbeamter und keine Exekutivbeamtin wagte es einzugreifen, und so kamen sie ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe – die Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen vor Übergriffen durch andere, während sie öffentlich ihre Meinung kundtaten, zu schützen – nach.

Fröhlich gestimmt zogen sie zurück ins Schloss und alle waren erfreut ihre Professorinnen und Professoren so ausgelassen wie noch nie zu sehen, während sie nicht nur über die gerade stattgefundene Demonstration sprachen, sondern auch über jene, die sie in jüngeren Jahren besucht hatten.

Weniger erfreulich war es den Aushang der allseits verhassten Großinquisitorin zu entdecken:

_Per Anordnung der Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts_

_Dolores Umbridge_

_- ist es den Schülern und Schülerinnen untersagt innerhalb der Schule politische Botschaften zu verbreiten_

_- selbiges gilt für das gesamte Lehrpersonal_

_- sollte der „Tag des Propheten" geliefert werden, ist er umgehend bei der Großinquisitorin abzugeben_

_Bei Zuwiderhandlung drohen Schulverweis oder Entlassung._

„Incendio!", meinte Hermine und richtete den Zauberstab auf die Mitteilung, die Harry, Ginny und sie gerade lasen.

Sie ging in Flammen auf.

„Sie sollten sich nicht von Ms Umbridge dabei erwischen lassen.", flüsterte Flitwick im vorbeigehen.

Wenige Augenblicke später erschien das Grauen in Gestalt von Umbridge. Mit üblich süßlicher Stimme, wandte sie sich an McGonagall, die noch mit Sprout, Vector und Sinistra tratschte.

„Professorin McGonagall!", sagte sie mit ihrer süßlichen Stimme so laut, dass jeder und jede sie hören konnte, „Es wird für sie bestimmt von ausgesprochenem Interesse zu sein, zu erfahren, dass ich mich eben mit dem Minister unterhalten habe."

McGongall schenkte ihr einen äußerst herablassenden Blick.

„Nun, sie sind auf Bewährung, Direktorin. Der Minister hat mich beauftragt ihre Arbeit zu inspizieren. Sollte ich im nächsten Monat zum Schluss kommen, dass sie für ihren Posten ungeeignet sind wird wesen sie ersetzen."

„Wer hatte das gedacht.", meinte sie zynisch.

„Außerdem werden wir sämtliche Nachrichtenein- und Ausgänge der Schule überwachen und so verhindern, dass aufrührerisches Material die Schule erreicht oder verlässt. Mr Lester und ich werden außerdem eine Gruppe aus Schülern und Schülerinnen zusammenstellen, die uns bei dieser Arbeit unterstützen und uns helfen Lehrpersonal oder Schüler und Schülerinnen die sich nicht an die neuen Verordnungen halten auszumerzen.", lächelte sie fies, „Also Freiwillige vor!"

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sie zweifelte ernsthaft daran, dass Umbridge unter den Schülern und Schülerinnen Hilfe erwarten konnte. Wie erwartet rührte sich niemand, es brach eine drückende Stille aus, die Umbridge ganz offensichtlich verärgerte.

„Gut, Mr Lester und ich werden das auch alleine schaffen. Glücklicherweise haben wir die Unterstützung von Mr Filch.", meinte sie und wirkte dabei fast beleidigt.

Hermine konnte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Umbridge hatte nicht die geringste Chance, und das sollte sie mittlerweile wirklich wissen.

Hermine investierte den restlichen Nachmittag darin die Anstecknadeln so zu behexen, dass sie wann immer Umbridge, Lester oder Filch in der Nähe waren nur noch einen frech grinsenden Smiley zeigten. Das sprach sich sehr schnell herum, offenbar auch unter den Lehrern und Lehrerinnen, denn beim Abendessen grinsten von allen Seiten her die Smileys, auch vom Lehrer(innen)tisch.

Um 6 Uhr erschienen Harry und Hermine bei McGongall. Ihre Aufgabe bestand darin aus gewissen Gesetzestexten gewisse Informationen herauszusuchen und zu notieren. Da Hermine in der letzten Nacht wenig geschlafen hatte, war es doppelt anstrengend und sie übersah öfters Zeilen, die sie dann noch einmal nachschlagen musste. Aber die Strafarbeit war durchaus sinnvoll, da sich sämtliche Texte – die teilweise sehr alt wirkten – entweder auf Eherecht oder das Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung bezogen.

„Sollte Ms Umbridge Interesse daran zeigen, wie ich sie bestraft habe, würde ich sie darum bitten sie zu mir zu schicken.", meinte McGongall, als sie Harry und Hermine zwei Stunden später endlich gehen ließ.

Am Abend unternahm Hermine etwas Ähnliches wie mit den Anstecknadeln mit allen Flugblättern. Wann immer Umbridge, Lester oder Filch eines davon in die Hand nahmen, handelte es sich dabei nur noch um diverse Texte aus den verschiedenen Unterrichtsfächern.

Zu guter Letzt wandte sie sich neuen Projekten zu: Aufnähern und Plakaten.

Als Neville um halb elf zu Hermine kam, um ihr eine Nachricht zu überbringen, war sie tatsächlich am Tisch eingeschlafen.

„Was? Habe ich alles erledigt?", murmelte sie, als Neville sie vorsichtig weckte.

„Alles geschafft.", grinste Harry sie an.

„Snape will dich sehen. Sofort!", meinte Neville, „Er war ziemlich unfreundlich."

„Das ist ja mal was neues.", seufzte Hermine und rieb sich die Augen.

Sie sah vor sich ein Glas Wasser am Tisch stehen und nahm noch schlaftrunken gedankenlos einen kräftigen Schluck davon.

„Er wartet in seinem Büro.", erklärte Neville dann weiter.

Hermine nickte und gähnte, ehe sie noch nicht vollends aus dem Reich der Träume zurückgekehrt den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

---

Snape war dabei Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren, als Hermine sein Büro betrat.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor.", meinte sie und wandte sich kurz ab, weil sie gähnen musste.

„Sie hatten einen anstrengenden Tag, Ms Granger?", meinte er etwas verärgert.

„Ja. Es gab einiges zu tun.", murmelte sie und sah ihn durch ihre verschlafenen Augen an.

„Ich werde sie nicht lange aufhalten. Ich wollte sie nur daran erinnern, dass wir innerhalb einer Woche nach Fristende für die Verlobungen heiraten müssen. Da die Frist in drei Tagen abläuft wollte ich in Erfahrung bringen, wie es mit ihrer Terminplanung steht.", erklärte er und korrigierte dabei weiter die Arbeiten die vor ihm lagen.

„Ja, also, ich denke mal innerhalb dieses Zeitraums wird sich ein Termin finden. Ich lass es sie dann frühestens am selben Tag wissen.", meinte sie und hatte ernsthafte Probleme ihn noch klar zu fokussieren.

Die Zauber, die sie heute durchgeführt hatten, waren sehr anstrengend gewesen, aber sie konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, weshalb sie sich derart schläfrig fühlte.

„Nun, ich nehme an, das wäre sehr vorteilhaft, wenn wesen bedenkt, dass ich bei diesem Ereignis auch anwesend sein sollte.", meinte er mit seinem üblichen Sarkasmus.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich kein schlechter Plan.", murmelte Hermine und hatte Schwierigkeiten überhaupt noch die Augen offen zu halten.

Snape beäugte sie missmutig.

„Ms Granger?", fragte er, als ihr Kopf gerade nach unten sank, „Haben sie überhaupt irgendetwas von dem was ich ihnen gesagt habe mitbekommen?"

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn etwas irritiert an.

„Natürlich Professor. Wir heiraten irgendwann. Ich lass es sie dann wissen.", murmelte sie.

„Erstaunlich, dass sie es überhaupt wagen in der Verfassung ihrem Lehrer gegenüberzutreten.", meinte er kühl.

Als sie nicht reagierte, sondern offenbar nur damit beschäftigt war ihre Augen offen zu halten, gab er auf.

„Sie geben mir dann bescheid, ja?", grollte er.

Hermine rieb sich wieder die Augen. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zog eine Anstecknadel heraus.

„Wollen sie eine Anstecknadel?", fragte sie und streckte sie ihm entgegen.

Mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen musterte er Hermine. Dann streckte er ihr die Hand entgegen und sie ließ die Anstecknadel in seine Hand fallen.

„Tut mir leid. Hab im Moment viel zu tun.", gähnte sie.

„Gehen sie schlafen, Ms Granger.", meinte er kopfschüttelnd, „Und sehen sie zu, dass sie nicht am Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum einschlafen."

Doch sie rührte sich nicht mehr, offenbar war sie tatsächlich eingeschlafen.

„Ms Granger?", fragte er etwas lauter, „Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein!"

„Nur noch eine Minute, Mum.", murmelte sie.

„Ms Granger? Sie können nicht in meinem Büro einschlafen!", meinte er etwas entnervt, „Ich werde sie bestimmt nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum tragen. Aufwachen, Mädchen!"

Sie reagierte nicht und da er gerade mit der Korrektur der Hausaufgaben beschäftigt war, hatte Snape keinerlei Interesse sie wachzurütteln und sie dann in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu begleiten. Also verschob er das Problem auf später und setzte die Korrektur fort.

Nach einer halben Stunde sah er auf. Sie saß immer noch mehr oder weniger auf dem Stuhl und schlief. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie es ihr überhaupt möglich war, auf diesem ungemütlichen Stuhl in einer derart ungemütlichen Position zu schlafen. Abgesehen davon zitterte sie auch noch vor Kälte.

„Ms Granger. Ich verliere jetzt langsam meine Geduld.", meinte er lauter.

Da es hoffnungslos war, korrigierte er weiter. Aber als er schon ein paar Zeilen weiter wieder aufsah und sie immer noch fror, seufzte er genervt nahm er seinen Umhang ab erhob sich und deckte sie damit zu, ehe er sich wieder kopfschüttelnd setzte. Nachdem er wieder ein paar Fehler korrigiert hatte und mit sich selbst redete, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er ja nicht alleine war. Er sah auf und sie schlief immer noch. Die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person, während er gerade für sich sein wollte hatte etwas Merkwürdiges an sich. Konnte sie denn nicht endlich aufwachen und in ihr Bett gehen. Selbst wenn, dachte er, wäre er jetzt wohl gezwungen sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu begleiten, damit sie nicht Filch, Umbridge oder Lester in die Hände fiel. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht sie nicht gleich rauszuwerfen, als er bemerkt hatte, dass sie kein Wort von dem mitbekam was er eigentlich sagte oder wieso hatte er sie nicht besser erst morgen zu sich bestellt.

Die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person, wenn auch schlafend, irritierte ihn und er erwischte sich immer wieder dabei, dass er nach wenigen Zeilen des Korrekturlesens wieder zu ihr aufblickte. Also sollte er sie lieber gleich zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum bringen, er würde ohnehin nicht darum herum kommen. Wie konnte sie überhaupt in der Gegenwart eines Lehrers, vor dem alle Welt Angst hatte, einfach so einschlafen? Allem Anschein nach musste sie wirklich ziemlich erschöpft sein. Snape nahm die Anstecknadel in die Hand, die neben ihm am Schreibtisch lag. Er hatte sie heute bei allen anderen gesehen und musste sich eingestehen, dass es wirklich ein netter Trick war. Als Hermine irgendetwas im Schlaf murmelte, sah er wieder zu ihr hinüber. Sie saß immer noch zusammengekauert auf dem Stuhl.

Plötzlich vernahm er Schritte am Flur.

„Mr Potter?", rief er laut, als die Schritte vor seiner Tür stoppten.

Die Tür öffnete sich und schloss sich, Harry nahm den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang ab.

„Woher wussten sie, dass ich es bin?", fragte Harry und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Wer würde sonst um diese Zeit vor meinem Büro herumschleichen?", meinte er kühl, „Ich nehme an sie suchen Ms Granger?"

Harry nickte und sah Hermine am Stuhl sitzen.

„Sie ist eingeschlafen und unerfreulicherweise war es mir nicht möglich sie zu wecken.", meinte er.

„Sie ist eingeschlafen?", war Harry irritiert, der sich darauf eingestellt hatte Snape in der Luft zu zerreißen, sollte er versucht haben Hermine auch nur in irgendeiner Art und Weise das Leben schwer zu machen.

„Ich fand es auch ziemlich respektlos. Aber ich verspürte keinen besonderen Drang dazu mich weiter damit zu beschäftigen, ehe ich nicht die Hausarbeiten fertig durchgesehen habe.", meinte er, „Ihre ist übrigens miserabel wie immer. Ich erwarte, dass sie eine weitere Arbeit zu dem Thema verfassen."

„Wollten sie Hermine einfach so da liegen… äh sitzen lassen?", schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Nein, Mr Potter, ich hatte vor den Sessel anschließend vor meine Bürotür zu stellen, ehe ich selbst zu Bett gehe.", meinte er und verdrehte die Augen.

„Soll ich versuchen sie zu wecken?", murmelte Harry.

„Ich nehme an, das wäre keine schlechte Idee.", schüttelte er den Kopf und warf ihm einen Blick zu als wäre er besonders schwer von Begriff.

„Hermine.", meinte er leise und stieß sie sanft an die Schulter.

„So werden sie kaum Erfolg haben.", meinte er belächelnd und war immer noch mit seinen Hausarbeiten beschäftigt.

„Sie kann doch nicht so tief schlafen.", murmelte Harry und schüttelte sie etwas heftiger.

„Nein, Lavender, ich muss mich nicht erst zurechtmachen bevor ich aufstehe, also lass mich noch fünf Minuten schlafen.", murmelte sie und drehte sich zur Seite.

„Was für interessante Einblicke in das Leben von Ms Granger.", meinte Snape missmutig und schob die Arbeiten beiseite.

Harry warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und versuchte weiter sein Glück.

„Hermine, du musst jetzt wirklich aufstehen. Du versäumst sonst deine Abschlussprüfung.", meinte er lauter.

„Sicher schreib ich dir einen Lernplan für die Prüfungen, Harry.", murmelte sie nur.

Snape stand unterdessen auf.

„Nun, bevor wir mehr über das Leben von Ms Granger erfahren, als wir jemals wissen wollten, sollten wir sie vielleicht ins Bett bringen.", meinte Snape genervt.

„Ich kann sie unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang aber nicht tragen.", meinte Harry unschlüssig.

Snape sah ihn missmutig an.

„Nun, dann werde ich sie tragen und sie sollten wieder unter diesen Umhang verschwinden. Es könnte durchaus verdächtig sein, wenn sie nicht gesehen wurden, während sie herkamen und plötzlich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Es ist ihnen doch hoffentlich klar, dass ihr Unsichtsbarkeitsumhang ein Verstoß gegen das Gesetz ist. Oder haben sie ihn registriert, Potter?", funkelte er ihn gehässig an.

Harry erwiderte seinen Blick ebenso finster und warf sich den Umhang über. Snape hob unterdessen Hermine hoch, in der vergeblichen Hoffnung sie würde vielleicht doch noch aufwachen. Als sie auch noch verträumt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte, wurde es ihm langsam zuviel. Er könnte sie immer noch gewaltsam aufwecken, aber Potter könnte dann möglicherweise einen Aufstand machen, und dazu war er momentan ganz und gar nicht in der Stimmung.

Harry öffnete ihm die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Als ihnen auf halbem Weg noch niemand begegnet war, dachte er, dass Harry sie ebenso gut hätte tragen können. Aber dann mitten auf der Stiege kam ihnen plötzlich Umbridge, in einem entsetzlichen kitschig rosa-geblümten Morgenmantel mit Rüschen entgegen.

„Was tun sie da, Professor Snape?", meinte sie und witterte offenbar eine Chance sich wieder in Szene zu setzen.

„Wonach sieht es aus? Ich bringe meine Verlobte ins Bett.", meinte er kühl und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber das…", murmelte sie.

„Ist weder ein Verbrechen, noch eine Gesetzesübertretung.", murrte er.

Umbridge blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, Harry amüsierte es sehr, sie in ihrem Grant zu beobachten, während er vorsichtig an ihr vorbei schlich.

„Und wie genau wollen sie das anstellen? Sie kennen doch bestimmt nicht das Passwort zum Turm der Gryffindors! Das wäre ein Skandal!", meinte sie und freute sich an dem was sie offenbar als ihre Genialität betrachtete.

„Nun, Ms Granger.", murmelte er, „Das wäre jetzt der geeignete Zeitpunkt, um aufzuwachen."

„Ich habe in dieser Lehrer – Schülerin – Verbindung ja immer ein gewisses Problem gesehen, wissen sie.", funkelte Umbridge sie böse an.

„Ich unterrichte Ms Granger nicht mehr, wie ihnen bekannt sein dürfte.", meinte er mit eisiger Stimme.

„Es wird ja so einiges erzählt. Immerhin hatte Ms Granger in Zaubertränke früher immer ausgezeichnete Noten.", meinte sie gehässig.

„Ihre Unterstellungen beeindrucken mich in keiner Weise.", meinte Snape, „Wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen."

„Das Passwort.", höhnte Umbridge.

Harry hätte sie am liebsten von der Stiege gestoßen, vielleicht wäre ihr nie klar geworden, dass er es gewesen wäre. Aber plötzlich kam ihnen unerwartete Hilfe entgegen. Als er Peeves um die Ecke schweben sah, grinste Harry, er würde keinen Finger krümmen müssen. Peeves sah Umbridge und sogleich hielt er eine antike Vase in der Hand mit der er nach ihr warf. Während er zu dem Helm einer Ritterrüstung überging, ging Snape unbekümmert weiter und verschwand um die Ecke.

„Das Passwort, Potter.", murmelte er dann.

„Wiegenlied.", flüsterte er.

„Na, wie passend.", murrte Snape und hoffte, dass er Umbridge erst am Rückweg wieder begegnen würde.

Als sie beim Turm der Gryffindors ankamen sprach Harry das Passwort, da die Luft rein war.

„Wegen ihrer Aktion sprechen wir uns morgen Potter. 20 Punkte für Gryffindor kann ich ihnen aber schon heute abziehen.", meinte Snape giftig.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen Lavender, Ginny und Neville am Kamin. Auch die drei waren schon im Land der Träume. Als Snape eintrat, wurde Ginny wach und erschrak.

Harry nahm den Tarnumhang ab.

„Harry, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht.", meinte sie zuerst, „Professor."

„Hermine ist eingeschlafen."

„Ja.", murmelte Lavender, „Sie hat die Hälfte von meinem Schlaftrank getrunken. Ich habe ihn nur kurz am Tisch stehen gelassen."

„Wir haben es gerade erst herausgefunden.", meinte Ginny.

„Na wunderbar.", murrte Snape und legte Hermine auf eine freie Couch, „Ich nehme an, sie werden sich um Ms Granger kümmern."

Damit verschwand er wieder aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Lavender lief unterdessen nach oben, um eine Decke zu holen.

„Ich war schon wirklich beunruhigt, weil sie so lange bei Snape war.", meinte Ginny und wollte offenbar die ganze Geschichte hören.

Harry gab ihr und Lavender eine kurze Zusammenfassung, während Neville laut schnarchte.

„Snape ist eigenartig. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei, wenn ich daran denke, dass Hermine bald mit ihm ein Zimmer teilen muss.", meinte Ginny.

„Ja ich weiß, es beunruhigt mich auch. Aber wir wissen jetzt zumindest, dass er sie nicht mit einem Sessel vor die Bürotür stellen würde, wenn sie gerade schläft.", murmelte Harry.

Ginny verstand nicht ganz, was Harry meinte, da er die Geschichte nicht bis ins Detail wiedergegeben hatte.

„Also ich denke er ist ungut aber nicht grausam.", meinte Harry als wäre es eine Erklärung für seine eben getätigte Feststellung und fügte dann mit einem Grinsen hinzu, „Aber eigentlich haben wir da ein eigenes Problem, das wir in Angriff nehmen sollten, Mrs Potter."


	43. Vorteilhafte Verbindungen

**Vorteilhafte Verbindungen**

Im Hauptquartier der Londoner Gruppe trafen Fred, Angelina, George und Alicia nun zum dritten Mal auf Sarah. Sie war eine Unsägliche und laut der Informationen von Hermine stand sie in Verbindung mit einem anderen Unsäglichen, der als Hermines Informant agierte.

„Es gab doch keinen Ärger wegen der Veröffentlichung der medizinischen Berichte im Tag des Propheten?", fragte Fred.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf, und sorgte damit für Erleichterung.

„Ich bin aus einem ganz anderen Grund gekommen. Ich habe doch versprochen eine Lösung für euch, bezüglich Erlass 35c zu finden.", erklärte sie.

„Nun, wir haben beschlossen, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, wenn Alicia und Angelina schwanger werden. Wir verdienen mit unserem Scherzartikelladen genug, um die Strafe zahlen zu können.", meinte George.

Sarah nickte.

„Nun, ich habe auch keine Alternative zu den Schwangerschaften, aber möglicherweise könnt ihr die Strafe umgehen.", erklärte Sarah und zog eine Flasche aus ihrer Tasche, „Wenn Angelina und Alicia drei Tropfen dieses Trankes direkt vor dem nächsten Geschlechtsverkehr einnehmen, werden sie unverzüglich schwanger."

„Aber sie würden trotzdem zurückverfolgen können, dass es nach dem Erlass zu den Schwangerschaften kam.", überlegte Angelina.

„Nicht unbedingt. Sie hängen es natürlich nicht an die große Glocke, aber sie können den Zeitpunkt zu dem ihr schwanger wurdet nur auf einen Zeitraum von etwa zwei Wochen einschränken.", erklärte Sarah, „Natürlich würde ich euch empfehlen dem Ministerium unverzüglich mitzuteilen, dass bereits eine Schwangerschaft vorliegt."

„Der neue Erlass betrifft auch unsere kleine Schwester, die in Hogwarts zur Schule geht.", meinte Fred schließlich.

„Wir werden mit Hermine in Verbindung treten.", versprach Sarah, „Sobald wir wieder Informationen haben die nützlich für euch sein könnten, trete ich wieder mit euch in Kontakt."

Sie schüttelten einander die Hände, ehe Sarah in einen – unter Garantie nicht gemeldeten – Unsichtbarkeitsumhang schlüpfte und das Besprechungszimmer des Hauptquartiers verließ.

„Wir haben auch neue Nachrichten von Hermine.", erklärte dann Angelina und deutete auf den kleinen Pigwidgeon der aufgeregt in einer Ecke flatterte.

„Sehr gut, was schreibt sie?", fragte Fred.

„Nichts.", erklärte Angelina und hielt ihm einen kleinen Beutel entgegen, „Sie hat nur das hier geschickt: Eine Anstecknadel mit einem Smiley und drei Haare. Da Pigwidgeon sie im Gefieder geschmuggelt hat, nehme ich an, dass das Ministerium mittlerweile die Nachrichtenwege von Hogwarts kontrolliert."

„Will sie, dass wir einen Vielsafttrank brauen?", wunderte sich George.

„Wessen Haare sind es überhaupt?", fragte sich Fred.

„So wie ich Hermine einschätze sind es die Haare von Personen, die gewisse Nachrichten nicht empfangen sollen.", überlegte George und entfernte den Anstecker.

Angelina richtete unterdessen den Zauberstab auf die Haare.

„Dachte ich es mir doch.", grinste sie, „Sie hat die Haare magisch verstärkt. Sie simulieren sozusagen die Anwesenheit der Personen, von denen sie die Haare gestohlen hat."

„Also ist eines bestimmt von Umbridge.", grinste Fred.

„Und eines bestimmt von diesem zweiten Kontrollorgan Lester.", meinte Alicia.

„Und das dritte unter Garantie von Filch.", grinste George, ehe er mit der Anstecknadel nach draußen verschwand.

„George?", fragte Alicia.

„Kommt mal Leute, und lasst unser kleines Geschenk drinnen liegen.", rief er.

Begeistert betrachteten die vier die veränderte Anstecknadel, die sich nun gegen den Erlass 35 aussprach. Nachdem sie sich genug darüber gefreut hatten, kehrten sie in das Besprechungszimmer zurück.

„Der nächste Tag des Propheten erscheint also getarnt als Tagesprophet.", grinste Fred.

„Das könnte ziemlich schwierig werden.", warf Angelina ein.

„Angelina, du sprichst mit den Erfindern einer gigantischen Menge an Scherzartikel. Das ist doch nur ein neuer Spaß für uns.", grinste nun George.

---

Hermine erwachte früh morgens im Gemeinschaftsraum. Verwirrt sah sie sich um, außer Neville, der auf einer anderen Couch schnarchte, war noch niemand wach. Sie konnte sich noch dunkel daran erinnern, dass sie sich auf den Weg in Snapes Büro gemacht hatte.

Wenig später kamen Harry und Ginny die Stiege hinunter.

„Du bist schon wach?", wunderte sich Ginny.

„Was genau ist gestern passiert, ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern.", schüttelte Hermine nervös den Kopf, der Gedanke daran sich an gestern Abend nicht mehr erinnern zu können gefiel ihr gar nicht.

„Du bist in Snapes Büro eingeschlafen.", murmelte Harry fast unhörbar.

„Ich – bin – was?", schrie Hermine entsetzt.

„Kein Grund sich aufzuregen, ich bekomme die Strafe dafür, nicht du.", meinte Harry.

„Du hast offensichtlich etwas von Lavenders Schlaftrank zu dir genommen.", grinste Ginny.

„Gibt es denn etwas peinlicheres als im Büro eines Lehrers einzuschlafen?", meinte sie als würde gleich die Welt untergehen.

„Mir fallen ad hoc ein paar Dinge ein, aber ich glaube die wären ziemlich fies dir gegenüber.", murmelte Ginny.

„Snape wird mich umbringen.", meinte Hermine entsetzt, „Aber zuerst werde ich Lavender umbringen."

„Ach, es ist alles halb so schlimm. Snape hat dich nicht mal geweckt, er hat dich hierher getragen.", grinste Ginny.

Hermine starrte sie entsetzt an.

„Du hättest das Gesicht von Umbridge sehen müssen.", lachte Harry.

„Was?", schrie Hermine noch entsetzter.

„Keine Sorge, sie konnte niemanden Ärger machen."

„Und wieso wirst du dann bestraft?", wunderte sich Hermine.

„Ich hab mich mit dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang zu Snapes Büro geschlichen.", begann Harry und erzählte ihr die gesamte Geschichte.

„Wieso hat Snape mich nicht einfach geweckt!", fluchte Hermine.

„Du hast tief und fest geschlafen, es ist nicht einmal mir gelungen dich aufzuwecken.", erklärte Harry kleinlaut, weil er einen weiteren Ausbruch von Hermine befürchtete.

„Hat Neville auch was von Lavenders Trank getrunken.", meinte sie dann, weil sie aufgrund seines Schnarchens den Faden verlor.

Sie schüttelten den Kopf.

„Wie konnte Lavender nur einen Trank einfach so auf den Tisch stellen?", schrie Hermine außer sich.

„Hermine, ruhig, du weckst noch alle. Lavender hat es ja nicht absichtlich gemacht. Du solltest dir Moodys Rat zu Herzen nehmen: Trink nicht einfach irgendetwas von dem du nicht einmal weißt was es ist.", meinte Harry eindringlich.

„Also bin ich auch noch selbst schuld.", sah sie die beiden giftig an.

„Ja.", seufzte Hermine als Antwort für sich selbst, „Wie unglaublich peinlich."

„Halb so schlimm. Aber du solltest das vielleicht nicht…", begann Ginny und brachte sich dann aus Hermines unmittelbarer Schussweite, „In eurer Hochzeitsnacht machen."

Hermine kochte vor Wut.

„Ginny Potter, ich werde dich umbringen, wenn ich dich erwische.", schrie sie und lief Ginny durch den Gemeinschaftsraum hinterher.

Sie warfen bei dieser Gelegenheit einige Stühle um, und für die Creevey Brüder, die gerade die Stiege herunterkamen bot das mit Sicherheit ein sehr merkwürdiges Bild.

„Hermine, wir haben einen Brief für dich.", versuchte Dennis sein Glück, als Hermine gerade Ginny hinterherlief und ihr einen Fluch nachjagte.

Harry zwang die beiden Mädchen mit Flüchen zum Stehen und nahm die Nachricht von Dennis entgegen.

„Es ist ja durchaus amüsant euch beiden zuzusehen, aber ich glaube dieser Brief hat Priorität."

Hermine las die Nachricht von Fiona und konnte daraus lesen, dass Steve sie dringend in Hogsmeade treffen wollte. Noch am selben Tag.

„Und wie willst du das anstellen. Umbridge überwacht die Eingänge, sie könnte dich trotz Umhang erwischen.", überlegte Harry.

„Ach weißt du, nachdem ich bald heirate, muss ich dringend noch heute Besorgungen in Hogsmeade erledigen.", erklärte Hermine mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen.

Nachdem sie Madam Pomfrey aufgesucht hatte, die Hermine mitteilte, dass heute ein geeigneter Tag wäre um zu heiraten, holte sie sich von McGongall die Genehmigung Hogsmeade aufzusuchen und informierte sie über die Neuigkeiten.

„Die Direktorin hat ihnen also die Genehmigung erteilt.", meinte Umbridge misstrauisch beim Eingang.

„Ich heirate heute, ich muss noch dringende Besorgungen erledigen.", erklärte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Na dann, Ms Granger.", funkelte sie finster und ließ sie vorbei.

Wenig später kam Snape aus dem Keller hoch.

„Professor Snape, was für eine Freude.", meinte Umbridge mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

„Bedauerlicherweise kann ich nicht dasselbe behaupten.", meinte er kühl.

„Oh, und das an ihrem Hochzeitstag?", funkelte Umbridge hinterhältig.

Snape sah sie fragend an.

„Nun, sie heiraten doch heute, da können sie doch nicht schlecht gelaunt sein.", grinste sie vergnügt, weil sie dachte, sie hätte Hermine bei einer Lüge erwischt.

Snape hob die Augenbrauen und meinte dann ruhig: „Nun, sie werden verstehen, dass ich deshalb etwas im Stress bin."

Umbrigde funkelte ihn giftig an, weil ihr Plan wieder einmal nicht aufgegangen war und nickte dann nur.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Steve Hermine gefunden hatte, und sie in einer Seitengasse verschwanden. Hermine saß über ein Buch gebeugt und gab vor zu lesen, während Steve unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang einen Schallschutzzauber um sie legte.

„Ich lasse nachher ein kleines Fläschchen stehen, ehe ich verschwinde. Gib es der Schwester deiner beiden Freunde aus London. Falls sie vor hat Erlass 35c mit einer Schwangerschaft zu umgehen, soll sie drei Tropfen vor dem nächsten Geschlechtsverkehr einnehmen. Aber sie soll unbedingt noch heute dem Ministerium mitteilen, dass bei ihr bereits eine Schwangerschaft vorliegt. Sie können den exakten Zeitpunkt der Schwangerschaft nicht feststellen, sondern nur auf zwei Wochen einschränken.", begann er.

„Werden das nicht viele tun?", fragte sie.

„Kaum jemand weiß davon, aber natürlich haben wir schon dafür gesorgt, dass es die Runde macht. Weniger offensichtlich, aber es spricht sich schnell herum. Außerdem ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass jedes bestehende Ehepaar nach diesem Erlass unverzüglich einen Schwangerschaftstest macht. Damit haben sie schon gerechnet.", erklärte Steve.

„Wer ist Bill Lester?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Mein Vater. Du weißt jetzt also, weshalb ich an viele Informationen komme.", erklärte Steve.

„Aber ist er euch nicht gefährlich, ich nehme an er weiß, dass du und die anderen eine Scheinehe plant.", meinte Hermine.

„Mein Vater und ich stehen uns nicht besonders nahe. Er konnte Sarah und Fiona nie auseinander halten, daher ist er uns sogar noch eine große Hilfe. Er hat allen stolz erzählt, dass ich meine langjährige Verlobte Sarah heirate. Aber das ist jetzt eigentlich nebensächlich.", meinte Steve.

„Wisst ihr schon eine Möglichkeit die Hochzeitsnacht zu umgehen oder Schwangerschaften vorzubeugen, ohne erwischt zu werden?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich bedauere, das Problem liegt an dem Fluch, mit dem sie den Vollzug der Ehe überprüfen. Es handelt sich dabei um weit fortgeschrittene schwarze Magie. Natürlich dringt das nicht an die Öffentlichkeit. Wir haben bisher keine Möglichkeit gefunden ihn unschädlich zu machen. Aber wir beschäftigen uns wann immer wir Zeit haben damit.", erklärte er bitter.

„Sie wenden also schwarze Magie an, obwohl sie das Volk dahingehend überwachen und die Gefahr der schwarzen Magie als Argument für ihr Gesetz verwenden?", fragte Hermine und das Entsetzen stand ihr dabei ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Es ist so wie es immer schon war. Wir werden überwacht, aber niemand überwacht die Überwacher und Überwacherinnen.", seufzte Steve.

„Gibt es sonst Neuigkeiten?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich komme eigentlich nur wegen dem Trank. Aber es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass das Ministerium überlegt einige Klagen von der Demonstration im Winter fallen zu lassen. Die Solidaritätsaktionen, die immer noch kein Ende nehmen, scheinen sie langsam in die Enge zu treiben."

„Das sind gute Nachrichten.", freute sich Hermine.

„Ja, aber ich muss jetzt wieder los. Bis zum nächsten Mal.", meinte Steve und ging davon.

Hermine wartete eine Weile, ehe ihr das Buch aus der Hand „fiel" und sie zusammen mit dem Buch das kleine Fläschchen, das Steve hinterlassen hatte, an sich nahm. Sie müsste es jetzt nur noch in die Schule schmuggeln. Dazu behexte sie es mit einem Zauber, der es allen, die es sehen sollten als unwichtig erscheinen ließ.

Zurück im Schloss kam Snape mit einem finsteren Blick auf sie zu.

„Professor, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich einen Schlaftrank von Lavender zu mir genommen hatte. Ich…", begann sie ganz schnell, doch als sein Blick noch finsterer wurde brach sie ab.

„Eigentlich wollte ich aus einem ganz anderen Grund mit ihnen sprechen.", meinte er giftig.

„Ach ja?", fragte sie unschlüssig.

„Ich wollte gerne wissen, wann sie vorhatten mich darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, das wir beide HEUTE heiraten werden.", funkelte er sie gefährlich an.

„Also noch vor dem Mittagessen.", meinte sie und zwang sich zu lächeln.

„Und sie sahen sich außer Stande mir das gestern oder zumindest heute morgen mitzuteilen?", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ja, also ich weiß es erst seit heute morgen und ich hatte seither noch keine Gelegenheit dazu sie aufzusuchen.", meinte sie.

„Ich nehme an sie waren in Hogsmeade, um die Standesbeamtin des Dorfes darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen?", fragte er, und Hermine war sofort klar, dass er ganz genau wusste, dass sie daran bisher noch nicht gedacht hatte.

„Das sollte ich jetzt vielleicht tun.", meinte sie und wollte sich umwenden, um zu gehen.

„Wieso erledigen wir das nicht gemeinsam?", meinte Snape kalt, offenbar war er wirklich aufgebracht, weil sie ihm nicht früher bescheid gegeben hatte.

„Ich muss vorher noch dringend in den Gemeinschaftsraum.", meinte Hermine, die den Trank schnell loswerden wollte.

„Das kann warten. Immerhin haben sie vor noch heute zu heiraten.", meinte er giftig.

„Ja und es tut mir leid, dass ich sie so damit überfalle, aber wissen sie…", murmelte sie.

„Das können sie sich sparen Ms Granger, ich wusste durchaus welche Unannehmlichkeiten ich noch in Kauf nehmen müsste, wenn ich ihren Vorschlag annehme.", meinte er herablassend.

„Gut, und eine dieser Unannehmlichkeiten wäre es, wenn sie hier ein paar Minuten auf mich warten würden.", sagte sie und eilte die Treppe hoch.

„Ms Granger!", rief er zornig, „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Ich war noch nicht fertig mit ihnen!"

Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf sie zum Glück gleich auf Ginny und Harry, gab ihnen den Trank und teilte ihnen so schnell sie konnte die Neuigkeiten mit.

„Ach übrigens, ich heirate heute Abend.", meinte sie dann, „Und Snape wartet unten, wir müssen noch die Standesbeamtin darüber informieren."

Ginny und Harry hatten keine Zeit mehr etwas zu entgegnen, da Hermine längst den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, ehe diese Nachricht zu ihnen durchdrang.


	44. Lästige Behördengänge

**Lästige Behördengänge und andere unerfreuliche Begegnungen**

Als sie die Stiege hinunter ging, bemerkte sie, dass sich Snapes Laune nur zum Schlechteren entwickelt hatte.

„Es wird ihnen noch so leid tun.", meinte er drohend.

„Glauben sie mir, es tut mir schon jetzt furchtbar leid.", zischte sie.

Sie konnte kaum Schritt halten mit seinem Tempo, sagte aber nichts, da sie nicht vorhatte Snape gegenüber noch irgendeine Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Waren sie wenigstens vorausschauend genug und haben sie gleich ihre Dokumente mitgenommen, während sie im Gemeinschaftsraum waren?", fragte Snape.

„Meine was?", stammelte sie, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keinerlei Gedanken über die formalen Angelegenheiten dieser Hochzeit gemacht hatte.

„Ms Granger. Sie werden doch an ihre Geburtsurkunde gedacht haben, einen Nachweis über ihre Staatsbürgerschaft und einen Ausweis der belegt, dass sie sind wer sie zu sein vorgeben.", schüttelte er entsetzt den Kopf.

„Das hört sich ja an wie eine Hochzeit unter Muggel.", zog Hermine die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ms Granger, diese Ehe gilt ebenso unter den Muggel, das ist ihnen doch bewusst? Natürlich müssen sie daher all diese Dokumente vorweisen.", meinte er als wäre sie nicht von dieser Welt.

„Dann haben wir ein kleines Problem.", meinte sie kleinlaut.

„Tatsächlich?", meinte er und schnaufte wütend.

„Ich verwahre all diese Dokumente bei meinen Eltern.", erklärte sie.

„Nun, dann müssen wir ihren Eltern einen kleinen Besuch abstatten, befürchte ich.", seufzte Snape.

Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Sie wollen mich begleiten?", meinte sie schockiert.

„Ich nehme an sie haben ihre Eltern über ihre Lage informiert.", meinte er und hoffte wohl inständig, dass sich seine Zweifel, als unbegründet herausstellen würden.

„Nicht direkt.", meinte sie und sah ihn mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln an.

„Nicht direkt bedeutet?", fragte er und schnaufte wieder genervt.

„Eigentlich gar nicht.", murmelte sie fast unhörbar.

„Wie haben sie sich das vorgestellt?", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich dachte es wäre nicht notwendig. Falls das Gesetz nicht bald abgeschafft wird, kann ich es ihnen ja immer noch schonend beibringen.", meinte sie, „Ich konnte ja schlecht zu ihnen gehen und sagen: Mum, Dad, wir leben mittlerweile in einer Militärdiktatur und ich werde gezwungen zu heiraten. Darf ich euch meinen zukünftigen Mann vorstellen, mein Zaubertränkelehrer Professor Snape."

„Zugegeben, es ist nicht gerade eine Nachricht die ihre Eltern begeistern wird, aber haben sie möglicherweise in Erwägung gezogen, dass das Ministerium uns eventuell vorwerfen könnte, dass wir eine Scheinehe eingehen, wenn sie noch nicht einmal ihre Eltern darüber informieren?"

„Wir können sie gerne zum Mittagessen besuchen, Professor, aber ich denke mein Vater wird sie umbringen.", meinte sie als hätte er jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren.

Snape warf ihr einen wenig erfreuten Blick zu, er hatte allem Anschein nach erkannt, dass die Situation alles andere als einfach war. Sie wollte ihre Eltern auf keinen Fall in diesen Konflikt hineinziehen. Wäre die ganze Sache vorbei würde sie ihnen die volle Wahrheit erzählen, aber bis dahin war es für sie zu gefährlich zu wissen, dass Hermine für den Widerstand arbeitete und es kam nicht in Frage sie damit zu belasten, dass Hermine gezwungen wäre sich einem derart mittelalterlichen Gesetz zu unterwerfen. Aber Snape hatte wohl Recht, irgendetwas musste sie ihren Eltern zwangsläufig erzählen. Snape starrte sie ziemlich beunruhigt an, da sie nicht zu erkennen gab, was sie nun vorhatte. Hermine genoss diesen Moment und kam zum Schluss, dass Snape ihr gerade die perfekte Möglichkeit bot um sich für all die Unannehmlichkeiten zu rächen, die er ihr je bereitet hatte.

„Oh ja, kommen sie, das wird ein Spaß!", grinste sie.

„Sie wollen allen Ernstes zu ihren Eltern apparieren und ihnen…", begann er aber Hermine unterbrach ihn.

„Es war ihre Idee. Außerdem werden sie Professor Flitwick erklären, weshalb ich seine Stunde versäumt habe. Also los, geben sie mir die Hand, sie haben ja keine Ahnung wo wir überhaupt hinapparieren.", meinte Hermine und packte ihn am Arm, „Und ich empfehle ihnen mir so weit wie möglich das Reden zu überlassen."

Snape und Hermine apparierten zu einem hübschen Einfamilienhaus. Sie erschienen in einem blickdichten Gebüsch. So konnte Hermine immer zu ihre Eltern apparieren, ohne zu riskieren von Muggel gesehen zu werden.

„Mum und Dad dürften heute hier sein, wenn ich mich nicht irre haben sie heute ihren freien Tag.", erklärte Hermine.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir den Plan vielleicht noch einmal überdenken sollten.", meinte Snape kühl, aber doch etwas unsicher.

Bekam er etwa kalte Füße?

„Ach was, sie werden doch keine Angst vor meinen Eltern haben.", funkelte Hermine ihn an, wieso hatte sie nicht früher daran gedacht, dass sie ihn auf diese Art und Weise unter Druck setzen konnte.

„Natürlich habe ich keine Angst.", meinte er als wäre allein die Vorstellung vollkommen lächerlich.

„Sie sind zwar Muggel und können sie nicht behexen, aber ich denke sie können wesentlich gefährlicher sein, als Hexen und Zauberer, wenn es um das Wohl ihrer einzigen Tochter geht.", meinte Hermine gehässig.

Damit ging sie auf die Tür zu und läutete an.

Hermines Mutter öffnete und sah sie verwundert an.

„Schatz, alles in Ordnung? Solltest du nicht in Hogwarts sein? Ist etwas passiert?", meinte sie besorgt und nahm sie ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten in den Arm.

Snape hatte sofort das Gefühl, dass er mit Hermines Eltern noch einige Probleme haben würde. Bisher hatte er sich nicht damit auseinandergesetzt, dass diese Scheinehe auch Scheinschwiegereltern mit sich bringen würde.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mum.", meinte sie und befreite sich aus der Umarmung.

„Und sie sind?", fragte Mrs Granger Snape.

„Professor Severus Snape.", meinte er kühl und schüttelte ihre Hand.

„Du hast doch keine Probleme in der Schule?", fragte sie ausgesprochen besorgt.

Bei Merlin, sie war fast 21, dachte Snape, und ihre Mutter sprach mit Hermine als wäre sie ein Kind. Nun, vielleicht war sie das ja, ein Kind. Er wünschte sich inständig er wäre Mrs Granger nicht begegnet, sie erinnerte ihn nur schmerzhaft daran, dass er Hermine nach wie vor als seine Schülerin betrachtete und nicht als Erwachsene. Wie sollte er das Mädchen denn heiraten?

„Ich muss ein paar Dokumente holen, aber ich erklär dir das alles noch. Ist Dad zuhause?"

Ihre Mutter nickte.

„Dein Dad und ich haben gerade gekocht, es ist genug für alle, falls du noch Zeit hast. Wir sehen dich ja kaum noch seit diesem schrecklichen Krieg.", meinte sie bitter.

Dann bat sie Hermine und Snape herein. Er fragte sich, ob ihre Freundlichkeit und Höflichkeit schwinden würde, sobald sie erfuhr, dass ihre einzige Tochter ihn heute Abend heiraten würde. Er wünschte er hätte sich dieses Ereignis ersparen können.

„Liebling, Hermine ist gekommen, in der Begleitung ihres Lehrers, Professor Snape, richtig?"

Ein freundlich aussehender Mann stand in der Küche, er war gerade dabei Zwiebel zu schneiden. Mit einem Messer in der Hand kam er auf ihn zu, Snape war seltsam erleichtert, als Mr Granger das Messer beiseite legte, ehe er ihm die Hand schüttelte.

„Was unterrichten sie denn Professor Snape?", fragte Mrs Granger, als sie sich um den Esstisch gesetzt hatten und mit dem Essen begannen.

„Zaubertränke.", meinte er kühl und entschloss sich nur einsilbig zu antworten.

„Weshalb bist du eigentlich genau gekommen, Schatz?", fragte Mr Granger und schenkte seiner Tochter ein liebevolles Lächeln.

Snape hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie das Gefühl gehabt derart fehl am Platz zu sein, er fühlte sich wie eine dunkle Gewitterwolke die über diese liebevolle Familie zog. Diese helle Atmosphäre voller Fröhlichkeit und beinahe schmerzhafter Freundlichkeit war nicht seine Welt.

„Mum, Dad, ich habe wundervolle Neuigkeiten.", strahlte sie und nur Snape sah, dass ihr Lächeln in Wirklichkeit ein fieses Grinsen war.

Mit einem noch viel gemeineren aufgesetzten Lächeln wandte sie sich an Snape und nahm plötzlich seine Hand.

„Severus und ich werden heiraten! Ist das nicht wundervoll!", strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht.

Er konnte den genauen Moment ausmachen, in dem die Grangers Hermines Botschaft voll und ganz erfasst hatten. Es war als ihr Lächeln ganz plötzlich einem Anflug von Entsetzen schwand und Mrs Granger erschrocken aufsprang, nur um sich wieder zu setzen und ungläubig den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Schatz, das war ein Scherz, nicht wahr?", versuchte Mr Granger sein Glück in der traurigen Gewissheit, seine Hoffnungen würden gleich enttäuscht werden.

„Nein, ich heirate.", strahlte Hermine immer noch über das ganze Gesicht, „Freut ihr euch denn nicht auch für mich?"

Mr Granger zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, während Mrs Granger zu heulen begann. Snape nahm an, dass sie sich gerade in diesem Moment nichts mehr fragte, als was sie denn in ihrer Erziehung falsch gemacht hatten.

„Aber ist Professor Snape nicht dein Lehrer?", schluchzte ihre Mutter.

„Hermine belegt meinen Kurs nicht mehr.", meinte Snape kühl und wünschte sich im gleichen Moment er hätte geschwiegen, da Mrs Granger seine Worte nur noch mehr Anlass gaben zu heulen.

„Wie lange geht das schon Schatz?", schluchzte sie, während Mr Granger offenbar in verzweifeltes Schweigen verfallen war.

„Ein paar Monate.", meinte Hermine vollkommen entspannt.

„Sie werfen dich doch jetzt nicht von der Schule?", wimmerte Mrs Granger.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", beschwichtigte sie ihre Mutter und nahm einen Schluck Wasser.

Für einen Moment hatte Snape das Gefühl, Hermine würde es tatsächlich genießen zu sehen, wie sehr der Gedanke, dass sie Snape heiraten würde, ihre Eltern schockierte.

„Aber er ist doch bestimmt 20 Jahre älter als du Schatz.", schluchzte sie.

„Genau 20.", meinte Snape kalt, erst jetzt registrierten Hermines Eltern, dass er immer noch da war.

Da Mrs Granger nun einen neuerlichen Heulkrampf erlitt, beschloss er sich nicht mehr unaufgefordert in dieses Gespräch einzumischen.

Eine Weile starrten Hermines Eltern ihre Tochter einfach nur an, vielleicht in der Hoffnung sie würde ihnen doch noch sagen, dass alles nur ein übler Streich gewesen war.

„Mr Snape.", ergriff schließlich Mr Granger das Wort, „Sie müssen uns alle kurz entschuldigen. Meine Frau und ich möchten gerne alleine mit unserer Tochter sprechen."

Snape nickte. Die Grangers standen auf und baten Hermine ins Nebenzimmer. Sie schlossen die Tür, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass es vollkommen nutzlos war. Snape konnte jedes Wort hören.

„Dieser Mann könnte dein Vater sein Hermine! Der führt doch nichts gutes im Schilde.", erhob ihr Vater die Stimme, „Wenn er es auch nur gewagt hat dich anzufassen werde ich eigenhändig dafür sorgen, dass er in seinem ganzen Leben keiner Frau mehr zu nahe kommt."

„Dad, beruhige dich.", meinte Hermine und ihre Stimme klang nicht danach, als hätte sie ernsthaftes Interesse daran ihre Eltern zu beruhigen.

„In seinen Augen liegt etwas Düsteres, Schatz. Er wirft nur Schatten über dieses Haus.", heulte ihre Mutter.

„Du klingst schon wie Professorin Trelawney, Mum.", seufzte Hermine.

Ihre Mutter die das nicht verstand ignorierte den Kommentar.

„Haben wir irgendetwas falsch gemacht, Liebling?", wimmerte ihre Mutter.

„Nein."

„Wir hätten dich vielleicht doch nie auf diese Schule gehen lassen sollen. Ich meine, ich war begeistert, als sie dich aufgenommen haben, Schatz, aber ich war immer schon etwas skeptisch was all die Magie betrifft.", meinte ihr Vater.

„Als du uns erzählt hast es wäre Krieg, da dachten wir schon, vielleicht hätten wir dich nie gehen lassen sollen.", heulte ihre Mutter.

„Mum, Dad, ich bin erwachsen, versteht das doch endlich. Ich werde Severus heute Abend heiraten, und ihr könnt entweder kommen oder nicht.", meinte Hermine bestimmt.

„Du kennst ihn doch noch nicht einmal lange!", meinte ihre Mutter.

„Naja, fast 9 Jahre sind wirklich keine lange Zeit.", meinte sie zynisch.

„Du hast dich so verändert, was ist nur los mit dir. Hat er etwas damit zu tun, denn wenn dem so ist schwöre ich…"

„Dann wirst du ihn umbringen, Dad. Ich weiß."

„Aber wieso hast du ihn uns nicht früher vorgestellt?", fragte ihre Mutter.

„Weil ich schon geahnt habe, dass ihr einen derartigen Aufstand macht.", meinte Hermine.

„Schatz, sag nur, liebst du diesen Mann?", schluchzte ihre Mutter.

Das wäre die einzige Rechtfertigung, die ihren Eltern in einer Situation wie dieser genügen würde, aber sie konnte Ron nicht auf diese Art und Weise verraten.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ron ist im Krieg gestorben, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich niemals mehr dazu in der Lage sein werde einen Mann oder eine Frau auf diese spezielle Art zu lieben.", meinte sie so kühl, dass es sogar Snape – der immer noch aufmerksam lauschte – beunruhigte.

„Aber wieso heiratest du ihn dann?", fragte ihr Vater, „Bestimmt ist er nur ein triebgesteuerter Perverser der es auf kleine Mädchen abgesehen hat."

„Das ist er nicht, Dad. Er ist ein angesehener Professor und Zauberer.", meinte Hermine ruhig, „Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen und wir sind übereingekommen, dass eine Heirat zwischen uns ausgesprochen vernünftig wäre."

„Vernünftig? Aber wo bleibt da das Gefühl?", heulte ihre Mutter.

„Wenn du dich etwas weniger in die ganze Geschichte hineinsteigern und mir zuhören würdest, wäre dir bestimmt aufgefallen, dass ich bereits sagte, dass ich niemals jemanden so lieben werde wie ich Ron geliebt habe.", meinte sie belehrend.

„Oh mein Gott, du bist doch nicht etwa schwanger, Liebes?", erschrak ihre Mutter plötzlich.

„Nein, Mum. Ich bin nicht schwanger."

„Nun, aber wenn nicht Liebe und nicht aufgrund einer Schwangerschaft, welche Gründe sprechen dann für diese Ehe?", meinte ihr Vater aufgebracht.

„Nun, Severus ist ausgesprochen intelligent, kann mit seinem Einkommen und seinem Familienerbe zweifellos eine Familie versorgen und wie ich ist er eher einzelgängerisch veranlagt und teilt mein Interesse an Wissen und Bildung. Daher werden wir auch nach langen Jahren der Ehe immer noch eine gemeinsame Basis haben und diese Stabilität und Sicherheit ist mir sehr wichtig. Wir empfinden Respekt für einander, und das ist wesentlich wichtiger als Verliebtheit oder Lust die möglicherweise mit den Jahren verfliegt. Zu Liebe bin ich wie gesagt ohnehin nicht mehr fähig. Es ist durch und durch eine Vernunftehe.", erklärte sie sehr sachlich.

„Aber könntet ihr nicht noch ein paar Jahre warten und sicher gehen, dass diese Vernunftehe, wie du es nennst, wirklich das ist was du willst?", fragte ihr Vater.

„Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und habe entschieden. Der Termin für die Hochzeit steht fest. Ihr könnt mir entweder euren Segen geben oder es nicht tun.", meinte sie immer noch sachlich.

„Manchmal glaube ich, dass wir dich zu viel Vernunft und zu wenig Gefühl gelehrt haben.", schluchzte ihre Mutter.

„Ich kann und werde mich nicht über eure Erziehung beklagen, ich bin sehr froh, dass ihr mir den Weg geebnet habt der Mensch zu werden, der ich heute bin. Ihr könnt stolz auf euch sein.", meinte sie etwas einfühlsamer.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass du diesen Mann heiraten willst?", fragte Mr Granger wenig begeistert, „Weißt du, irgendwie macht er mir Angst."

„Vollkommen sicher.", meinte Hermine kühl, „Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass viele Menschen den Eindruck haben, Severus wäre furcht einflössend. Aber ich sehe keinen Grund Angst vor ihm zu haben."

Für einen Moment herrschte Totenstille.

„Nun, dann werde ich zu deiner Hochzeit kommen, wenn du mir sagst, wie ich dorthin gelange. Was sagst du Liebling?", fragte Mr Granger seine Frau.

„Ich werde ebenfalls kommen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich das arrangieren lässt.", meinte Hermine sachlich, „Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ich muss die Dokumente holen und dann unverzüglich aufbrechen, es gibt einiges zu erledigen."

Als Hermine an ihm vorbeiging schenkte sie ihm ein diabolisches Grinsen, er wäre jetzt alleine mit ihren Eltern und sie würde sich bestimmt nicht beeilen, während sie ihre Dokumente suchte, die sie – so wie er das einschätzte – bestimmt wohl sortiert an einem sicheren Platz aufbewahrte.

Die Grangers setzten sich schließlich wieder zu Snape an den Esstisch.

„Nun, Mr Snape. Sie haben also vor heute Abend meine Tochter zu heiraten?", fragte Mr Granger streng und Snape musste sich zurückhalten, da er ihm am liebsten gesagt hätte, dass sie diesen speziellen Punkt wohl bereits geklärt hatten.

„So ist es.", meinte er stattdessen.

„Und warum wollen sie Hermine heiraten?", fragte Mrs Granger und beäugte ihn kritisch.

„Ihre Tochter und ich erachten es als ausgesprochen vernünftig."

„Es ist aber durchaus unvernünftig die Sache derart zu überstürzen."

Innerlich verfluchte er Hermine dafür, dass sie es ihm überlassen hatte eine vernünftige Erklärung dafür zu finden.

„Wir kennen uns schon ausgesprochen lange und ich habe ihrer Tochter gegenüber immer schon tiefen Respekt empfunden. In den letzten Monaten sind wir zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass eine Ehe uns beiden gewisse Stabilität garantieren würde.", versuchte er sich aus der Sache herauszuwinden.

Innerlich widerstrebte es ihm sich für eine Ehe auszusprechen. Er hielt Ehen für etwas ganz und gar nicht anstrebenswertes. Seine Unabhängigkeit war ihm überaus wichtig und die Vorstellung sich durch etwas wie eine Ehe einschränken zu lassen, widerstrebte ihm.

„Nun, aber warum gerade Hermine, wieso ein zwanzig Jahre jüngeres Mädchen. Mein Gott, sie ist doch noch fast ein Kind.", schüttelte Mr Granger den Kopf, „Möglicherweise haben sie ja unlautere Absichten meine Tochter betreffend. Vielleicht können sie es gar nicht erwarten sich über mein kleines Mädchen herzumachen."

„Ich darf sie doch bitten.", meinte Snape entrüstet, „Ich achte und respektiere ihre Tochter, es würde mir nicht in den Sinn kommen ihr in irgendeiner Weise zu nahe zu treten oder ihr Schaden zuzufügen."

„Wenn sie mich belügen und ich erfahren sollte, dass sie meiner Tochter auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt haben!", begann Mr Granger, zu gerne hätte Snape den Satz für ihn voller Zynismus beendet, aber er entschied sich dazu, das Mr Granger zu überlassen, da er keinen Wert auf weitere Unannehmlichkeiten legte, „Werde ich sie umbringen."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein.", meinte er und zwang sich dabei ernst und nicht zynisch zu klingen, Hermine würde dafür noch bitter büßen.

„Sollten wir von Hermine auch nur ein Wort hören, das mich etwas anderes glauben lässt, werden sie sich wünschen, sie hätten meine Tochter nie auch nur angesehen.", meinte Mr Granger finster.

Snape atmete schwer, er rief sich in Erinnerung wieso noch einmal genau er auf das Angebot von Hermine überhaupt eingegangen war.

„Und falls sie ihr verbieten uns etwas zu sagen, dann werden wir es an ihren Augen sehen. Wir kennen unsere Tochter, Mr Snape, also versuchen sie gar nicht erst uns etwas vorzumachen.", fuhr Mr Granger fort.

„Und ich will sie jedes Jahr für mindestens ein Monat hier bei mir haben. Sie ist doch noch fast ein Kind und ich will genug Zeit mit ihr alleine verbringen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie ihr Wort gehalten und meiner Tochter keinen Schaden zugefügt haben.", meinte Mrs Granger bitter.

„Wenn Hermine das wünscht.", meinte Snape.

„Das ist eine Sache zwischen uns Erwachsenen.", meinte Mr Granger finster.

„Bei allem Respekt, Hermine ist erwachsen.", meinte Snape sachlich.

„Als ihre Eltern ist es uns wohl eher möglich das einzuschätzen, und ich sage ihnen, Hermine ist ein Kind. Sie mag reif für ihr Alter sein, aber sie ist weit entfernt davon erwachsen zu sein. Sie ist gerade dabei die Schule abzuschließen und ihren Weg zu finden. Das ist eine äußerst sensible Phase im Leben junger Menschen. Vielleicht macht Hermine ihnen vor älter und reifer zu sein, als sie es wirklich ist, aber wir als ihre Eltern spüren, dass sie immer noch ein verletzliches Mädchen ist, deren Gefühlswelt tief erschüttert durch die Verluste dieses entsetzlichen Krieges ist, der ihr nie ermöglichte eine gesunde Gefühlswelt zu entwickeln.", erklärte Mrs Granger.

Snape wunderte sich, wie Hermine den Psychoanalysen ihrer Eltern und ihrer Überbesorgnis wohl standhielt.

„Also entweder sie garantieren mir diesen Monat, oder ich werde diese Hochzeit mit allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln verhindern.", meinte Mrs Granger streng, „Und ein Wort davon zu meiner Tochter und ich werde ihnen zeigen, was Schmerz wirklich bedeutet."

Bei diesen Worten tat sich Snape sehr schwer sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Gewiss hatten diese Leute noch nie den Crutiatus-Fluch am eigenen Leib erlebt. Er frage sich, wie diese Frau ihm zeigen wollte, was Schmerzen waren, wenn er sie so gut wie nur wenige kannte.

„Steht die Vereinbarung?", fragte Mrs Granger streng.

Snape fühlte sich mit einem Mal an die griechische Mythologie erinnert. Er kam sich vor wie Hades, der die junge, fröhliche und unschuldige Persephone geraubt und in die düstere Unterwelt entführt hatte. Aber im Gegensatz zur Mutter von Persephone war der eine Monat, den Hermines Mutter verlangte noch sehr gnädig.

„Meinetwegen. Aber ich werde nicht derjenige sein, der ihre Tochter zur Einhaltung dieser Pflicht zwingt.", meinte er kühl.

Sie reichten einander die Hände und Snape hatte das Gefühl, dass er gerade einen Pakt geschlossen hatte, den er eines Tages noch bitter bereuen würde.

Unter Tränen verabschiedete sich Mrs Granger von ihrer Tochter. Snape erschien es maßlos übertrieben, da sie sich heute ohnehin noch sehen würden. Ihn straften beide mit finsteren Blicken. Sie konnten in allem Anschein nach schon allein aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er ihre Tochter heiraten würde – und sie das offensichtlich als eine Art Diebstahl betrachteten – nicht leiden. Einer der Gründe, weshalb er Zeit seines Lebens ein Einzelgänger war, war es, dass ihm gewisse Aspekte sozialer Abläufe zwischen Menschen zu kompliziert und anstrengend waren. Er war immer schon der Meinung gewesen, das Menschen im Allgemeinen dazu neigten Dinge unnötig kompliziert zu gestalten und aus leicht zu klärenden Situationen zu gerne künstliche Probleme schufen. Der Aspekt den er dabei gerne übersah, war, dass auch er nur ein Mensch war und sich das alles in seinem Leben nicht anders verhielt.

Schlecht gelaunt apparierte Snape zusammen mit Hermine zurück nach Hogsmeade.

„Wunderbar, ich hoffe sie sind sich bewusst, dass sie dafür noch büßen werden, Ms Granger.", meinte er finster.

„Ich denke es wird eher umgekehrt sein. Sie haben meinen Vater gehört.", grinste Hermine heimtückisch.

„Es verwundert mich, dass sie keine Slytherin sind, Ms Granger. Ihre Eltern derart eiskalt zu belügen.", sagte er giftig.

„Das ist genau der Grund, weshalb ich keine Slytherin bin, Professor. Wäre ich eine Slytherin hätte ich ihnen wohl eiskalt die Wahrheit erzählt und riskiert, dass sie sich bis an ihr Lebensende Vorwürfe machen, weil sie ihre einzige Tochter einer derartigen Gesellschaft überlassen haben.", erklärte Hermine unbeeindruckt.

„Ein schönes Konstrukt, das sie sich da für ihre Lügen zurechtgelegt haben."

Hermine ignorierte seinen Kommentar.

„Gehen wir jetzt ins Standesamt? Da meine Eltern zur Hochzeit kommen, sollten sie zumindest den Eindruck haben, als wäre es tatsächlich etwas in der Art. Das bedeutet wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren, weil es noch einiges zu organisieren gibt."

„Ihre Mutter hält sie übrigens für Persephone.", funkelte Snape sie an.

„Und wer sind sie?", fragte Hermine irritiert, „Hades? Ich hoffe sie hat nicht darauf bestanden, dass ich jeden Sommer bei ihnen verbringe."

„Ein Monat.", meinte Snape mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen.

„Das glaubt sie doch wohl selbst nicht. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr.", meinte Hermine schnippisch.

Snape entgegnete nichts, er fühlte sich wieder an die Tatsache erinnert, dass er und Hermine heute Nacht miteinander schlafen müssten. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Vorstellung. Natürlich war die Darstellung ihrer besorgten Eltern mehr als nur übertrieben, aber es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass Hermine – auch nach all dem was sie in diesen Krieg durchgemacht hatte – immer noch sehr jung war.

Die Beamtin im Standesamt empfing sie eher mürrisch.

„Ich nehme an, sie wollen heiraten.", meinte sie und reichte ihnen einen Stapel Pergament.

„Füllen sie zunächst das hier aus, legen sie alle erforderlichen Dokumente bei. Wenn sie die Unterlagen bei mir abgegeben haben, erhalten sie eine Nummer. Nehmen sie bitte drüben im Warteraum Platz."

Vollkommen überfordert setzte sich Hermine neben Snape in den Warteraum. Auf dem Tisch vor ihnen lagen einige Federn. Die meisten machten nicht gerade den Anschein, als würde sie noch schreibtauglich sein.

„Das müssen wir dafür alles ausfüllen?", meinte sie verzweifelt.

„Nun, eine Ehe ist nichts als behördlicher Aufwand. Und ich für meinen Teil hasse Behörden.", murrte Snape und nahm sich eines der Formulare.

„Wie sollen wir das bis heute Abend schaffen?", seufzte sie.

„Bestimmt nicht dadurch, dass sie jammern, also nehmen sie ein Formular und beginnen sie es auszufüllen.", meinte er genervt.

Nach zwanzig Minuten war es ihnen gelungen den Papierkram zu erledigen. Mit den gesammelten Formularen gingen sie zurück an den Informationsschalter.

„Wunderbar. Wenn sie bitte Platz nehmen würden, hier ist ihre Nummer."

„74? Das kann doch nicht stimmen.", seufzte Hermine.

„Können wir währenddessen andere Besorgungen erledigen?", fragte Snape gereizt.

„Natürlich, aber wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig zurück sind, verfällt ihre Nummer.", erklärte die Informationshexe.

Draußen vor dem Standesamt seufzte Hermine laut. Sie hätte sich nie gedacht, was für einen Aufwand diese Ehe bedeuten würde.

„Wir treffen uns hier in nicht mehr als zwanzig Minuten, Ms Granger. Was für Besorgungen haben sie noch zu erledigen?"

„Ich denke ich brauche ein Kleid. Da sie es als sinnvoll erachteten, mich zu zwingen meine Eltern einzuladen, werde ich darum wohl nicht herumkommen.", meinte sie mürrisch.

„Sie finden doch in zwanzig Minuten kein Hochzeitskleid.", schüttelte Snape den Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht wie Lavender, ich gehe da rein und nimm das erstbeste, billigste, das mich anlächelt und mir von der Größe her passt.", meinte sie unwillig, „Ich hasse es Kleider zu kaufen."

„Nun, ich werde unterdessen Ringe besorgen."

Hermine nahm einen Ring ab, den sie trug, damit er ihre Ringgröße kannte.

„Wunderbar. Zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tag denken sie tatsächlich mit."

Hermine strafte ihn mit einem abfälligen Blick.

„Ach ja.", meinte sie dann gleichgültig, „Ich werde wohl Geld brauchen."

„Bitte?", fragte er und wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen.

„Ich bin eine Schülerin, sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich mir ein Hochzeitskleid leisten kann. Keine Sorge, es wird nicht teuer, ich halte es ohnehin für Verschwendung. Aber sie haben mir ja keine andere Wahl gelassen."

Mürrisch gab ihr Snape einige Galleonen.

„Sie werden das alles noch so bitter bereuen, Ms Granger.", murrte er.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten.", zischte sie und ließ ihn stehen.

Zwanzig Minuten später trafen sie sich wieder vor dem Standesamt und gingen zur Informationshexe.

„Tut mir leid, sie müssen eine neue Nummer ziehen. Nummer 117.", erklärte sie und gab ihnen die Nummer.

„Aber hören sie, es ist doch niemand da.", seufzte Hermine.

„Nehmen sie im Wartezimmer Platz.", meinte die Informationshexe unbeirrt.

Snape und Hermine hatten sich gerade gesetzt, als die Informationshexe ihre Nummer ausrief.

„Das sind doch alles nur Schikanen.", meckerte Hermine.

„Das ist Bürokratie, natürlich handelt es sich dabei nur um Schikanen.", meinte Snape nicht weniger genervt.

„Wir haben ihren Antrag jetzt behandelt. Die Bearbeitungsgebühr beträgt 20 Galleonen.", ratterte sie ihren Text herunter wie eine Maschine.

Snape gab ihr das Geld widerwillig.

„Sie wollen noch heute heiraten. Ihnen dürfte klar sein, dass es längst Wartezeiten gibt, da im Moment alle heiraten wollen."

„Aber wir müssen heute heiraten.", meinte Hermine die ihre Nerven verlor.

„Das sagen die anderen auch.", meinte die Informationshexe unbeeindruckt.

„Hören sie…", begann sie.

Aber die Informationshexe unterbrach sie ohne Notiz von ihr zu nehmen.

„Sie haben Glück, unsere Standesbeamtin hat heute um 19:30 Uhr noch einen freien Termin. Da sie sich nicht an die 24-stündige Frist gehalten haben, müssen wir noch weitere 50 Galleonen berechnen.", sprach sie ihren Text.

Mit einem wütenden Schnauben reichte ihr Snape das Geld.

„Da sie in Hogwarts heiraten wollen, müssen wir ihnen weitere 130 Galleonen für die Anreise verrechen."

„Hogwarts ist gleich da drüben.", gestikulierte Hermine wild.

„70 Galleonen beträgt die Standardsumme für eine Eheschließung. Die müssen wir auch noch verrechnen. Wenn sie nicht sofort zahlen können, geben sie bitte ihren Safe bei Gringotts an, wir werden dann mit der Bank verrechnen.", ratterte sie unbeeindruckt weiter ihren Text herunter.

„Gibt es keine billigere Lösung?", meckerte Snape.

„70 Galleonen, wenn sie hier heiraten.", erklärte die Informationshexe.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als Snape sie ansah.

„Sie haben mich gezwungen meine Eltern einzuladen.", mahnte sie.

Wütend gab Snape seine Bankverbindung an.

„Danke, das wäre alles. Die Standesbeamtin erwartet sie pünktlich vor den Toren Hogwarts.", erklärte die Informationshexe.

„Also mindestens 20 Minuten später.", murmelte Snape, während sie das Standesamt verließen.

Hermine war ausgesprochen erleichtert, als sie das endlich hinter sich hatten.

„Sie werden das alles noch teuer bezahlen.", meinte er giftig.

„Ja, ja, wie auch immer.", meinte Hermine nur genervt und schenkte ihm einen desinteressierten Blick.

Sie sprachen kein Wort mehr, während sie zurück nach Hogwarts spazierten.

„Sie sollten die Hauselfen anweisen ihre Habseligkeiten in meine Räume zu bringen.", meinte Snape, als sie sich am Eingang trennten.

Mit einem Mal wurde Hermine wieder bewusst, dass sie ab heute nicht mehr länger im Turm der Gryffindors wohnen würde. Das alles ging viel zu schnell für sie. Sie nickte und begab sich dann auf die Suche nach Harry und Ginny, um sie über die neuesten Entwicklungen zu unterrichten.

**A/N zur ersten Fassung: **So ihr Lieben, also dann bis zum nächsten Mal. Fühlt euch alle noch von mir geküsst und umarmt.

Hier ist noch etwas, das ich das letzte Mal versprochen habe. Ein ungefährer Eindruck dessen, was Hermine bei Wizlove angegeben hat. Sie hat das mit Ginny in der Zeit zwischen ihren Dates und der Singleparty besprochen.

**Hermines Anzeige bei Wizlove**

„Sag mal Hermine.", begann Ginny, „Was genau hast du in deiner Wizloveanzeige eigentlich geschrieben?"

„Sie hatten so einen anstrengenden Fragebogen und ich konnte ein paar Präferenzen angeben."

„Aber das Alter hast du offenbar nicht eingeschränkt, nach dem was du von diesem Über-Fünfzig jährigen Bauern erzählt hast.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Es war mir nicht so wichtig, eigentlich habe ich nur daran gedacht, dass ich unbedingt in Hogwarts bleiben will."

„Das war also eine deiner Präferenzen."

„Ja, und natürlich ein gewisser Grad an Bildung. Mindestens fünf UTZe oder mindestens fünf ZAGs falls die Person noch in Ausbildung ist."

„Und dieser Über-Fünfzig-Jährige hatte fünf UTZe. Nach deiner Beschreibung fällt es mir schwer das zu glauben."

„Ach, hatte er nicht. Er hat mir kürzlich geschrieben, er und seine Frau erwarten schon ihr erstes Kind. Sie wollen es Hermine nennen, falls es ein Mädchen wird. Ich habe ihn im Dankesschreiben gefragt, ob er wirklich fünf oder mehr UTZe hat. Es hat mich schließlich auch interessiert."

„Und?"

„Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass er gar nicht wusste, was ein UTZ überhaupt ist, aber er dachte es hört sich nicht so schlecht an und hat einfach sieben angegeben, weil sieben eine magische Zahl ist."

„Aber hat Wizlove das gar nicht überprüft?", wunderte sich Ginny.

„Wir sprechen von WIZLOVE, Ginny. Bei allem Respekt, sogar ich habe es geschafft passendere Paare zusammenzustellen."

„Du könntest eine Agentur eröffnen, falls du nicht so recht weißt, was du nach deinem Abschluss machen sollst.", überlegte Ginny.

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich denke nicht, Ginny."


	45. Aus dem Blickwinkel der Slytherins

**Aus dem Blickwinkel der Slytherins**

Theodor saß im Gemeinschaftsraum, er hielt den Tag des Propheten in der Hand. Damit Umbridge keinen Ärger machen könnte, hatte er das Titelblatt mit dem des richtigen Tagespropheten überdeckt.

„Toll, Theodor, Pansy ist tot und alles was du tust, ist es den Tagespropheten zu lesen.", meinte Draco und durchbrach damit zum ersten Mal seit langem die Stille.

In den letzten Tagen hatten die wenigen Verbleibenden der Abschlussklasse von Slytherin nur wenige Worte gewechselt.

Wütend warf er ihm die Zeitung entgegen. Draco blätterte verwundert darin. Erst jetzt erkannte er, um welche Zeitung es sich wirklich handelte.

„Schläfst du heute eigentlich endlich wieder in deinem eigenen Zimmer?", maulte Draco dann Daphne an.

Seit Pansys Selbstmord hatte Daphne keinen Fuss in das Zimmer gesetzt. Blaise hatte eine Fünftklässerin dazu überreden müssen Daphnes Schulunterlagen und ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus dem Zimmer zu holen. Daphne kamen wieder die Tränen.

„Toll, kannst du dich nicht einfach wieder betrinken, das ewige Geheule hält doch niemand aus. Du und Pansy wart doch nicht einmal so gut befreundet, und jetzt wo sie tot ist tust du gerade so als wäre sie deine allerbeste Freundin gewesen."

Daphne weinte nur noch bitterlicher und Blaise wurde rasend vor Wut, er zog bereits den Zauberstab, aber Theodor warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu.

„Draco, hör zu. Auch uns geht Pansys Tod ausgesprochen nahe. Der einzige Grund weshalb ich dich nicht längst für all die widerlichen Kommentare die du in letzter Zeit von dir gibst verhext habe, ist, dass ich weiß, was für eine schlimme Zeit du gerade durchmachst. Aber du könntest zumindest versuchen dich etwas in Zaum zu halten und nicht auch noch andere fertig machen, denen es nicht viel besser geht als dir selbst."

„Was weißt du schon. Wenn Daphne sich ihr Hirn nicht vollkommen mit Drogen zerstört hätte, wäre ihr vielleicht rechtzeitig aufgefallen, dass Pansy vor hat sich umzubringen!", schrie er aufgebracht.

Daphne schluchzte laut, sie machte sich seit Tagen Vorwürfe. Blaise streichelte ihr beruhigend den Rücken, während sie ihren Kopf in seiner Schulter vergrub. Er warf Draco einen tödlichen Blick zu.

„Es hat keinen Sinn irgendjemand die Schuld dafür zu geben, Draco. Niemand von uns hat bemerkt wie schlimm es wirklich um sie steht. Wir haben alle verabsäumt die Situation ernst zu nehmen.", meinte Theodor ruhig, „Alles was wir jetzt noch tun können ist uns gegen dieses dumme Gesetz zur Wehr zu setzen und zu verhindern, dass noch mehr Leute den selben Schluss wie Pansy ziehen."

„Ach ja? Was kümmern mich andere Leute? Pansy ist tot und du scheinheiliger Blutsverräter hast mir sogar bei ihrer Trauerfeier die Möglichkeit genommen auszusprechen, was wirklich Sache ist.", maulte er.

„Willst du wieder zurück nach Askaban? Umbridge war anwesend, was glaubst du, was sie mit dir gemacht hätten, wenn du dich für deinen kranken Club für die Erhaltung reinen Blutes eingesetzt hättest? Wann dringt es eigentlich endlich zu dir durch, dass es nicht um den Blutstatus geht, sondern wir alle im selben Boot sitzen. Alle, egal ob muggelgeboren oder reinblütig sitzen im selben Boot. Wir haben denselben Feind und es nützt uns gar nichts, wenn wir uns wegen alten Vorurteilen vom restlichen Widerstand abkapseln.", meinte Theodor ernst.

„Nette Ansprache du Besserwisser. Und was genau tust du? Sitzt dumm im Gemeinschaftsraum und krümmst nicht einen Finger. Du warst nicht auf der Großdemo in der Winkelgasse, du hast doch keine Ahnung. Und dann besitzt Blaise und du auch noch die Frechheit mich zu diesem Protestmarsch mitzuschleppen und mich dann mit einem Schweigezauber zu belegen, damit ich nicht mal meine Parolen rufen kann.", schrie Draco wütend.

„Hast du eigentlich gar nichts gelernt.", hob nun auch Theodor die Stimme, „Dein Block hat der Exekutive letztendlich einen netten Vorwand geliefert in die Demo einzugreifen."

„Das hätten sie auch so getan."

„Vermutlich, aber ich sehe nicht ein welchen Sinn es gehabt hätte, wenn du es bei diesem Protestmarsch darauf angelegt hättest."

„Du bist ja auch ein elender Blutsverräter. Dein Vater würde sich in Grund und Boden schämen, wenn er noch leben würde, und sehen würde was du mit deinem Leben machst."

„Draco, ich teile deine Vorurteile nicht, geht das nicht endlich in deinen Kopf. Meinetwegen nenn mich einen Blutsverräter, ich für meinen Teil erachte das nicht mehr als Beleidigung."

„Ach, entschuldige.", meinte Draco zynisch, „Du hast ja die Seiten gewechselt und dir ein dreckiges Schlammblut angelächelt."

Theodor verlor jetzt wirklich die Geduld mit ihm.

„Wenn du noch einmal schlechtes Wort über Su verlierst, schwöre ich, dass ich keine Rücksicht mehr darauf nehmen werde, dass du momentan neben dir stehst.", schrie er aufgebracht, „Wenn du so weiter machst, wird irgendwann niemand mehr die Geduld haben überhaupt noch mit dir zu reden."

„Schön, dann muss ich mir dein dummes Gefasel endlich nicht mehr anhören."

„Niemand zwingt dich dazu, Draco."

Sie funkelten sich böse an und verfielen in Schweigen. Draco blätterte aufgebracht durch den Tag des Propheten und Theodor bezweifelte, dass er auch nur ein Wort davon wirklich las.

„Wieso beteiligst du dich eigentlich nicht endlich am Widerstand. Wenn du deine Vorurteile wenigstens für einen Moment vergessen könntest, würdest du vielleicht in der Lage sein etwas Sinnvolles zu tun.", meinte Theodor schließlich.

„Mach doch selbst was, wenn du so scharf darauf bist. Ich werde zumindest meine Sache weiter verfolgen. Ich werde Pansys Tod rächen."

„Toll, und wie willst du das mit deiner Gruppe von Fanatikern und Fanatikerinnen anstellen?", fragte Theodor und verdrehte die Augen.

„Naja, vielleicht stürmen wir das Ministerium und räumen dort einmal auf.", überlegte er mit einem diabolischen Grinsen.

„Gesetzt den Fall du solltest da wieder heil rauskommen, was dann?", fragte Theodor.

„Dann stellen wir die Regierung und zeigen der gesamten Schlammblutbagage wo ihr Platz in der Gesellschaft ist.", erfreute sich Draco an seinen Vorstellungen.

Theodor verlor mehr und mehr die Geduld.

„Verdammt, verstehst du nicht, es geht nicht darum. Sie haben doch auch kein besseres Los gezogen, als wir. Das Problem ist die Art der Regierung die wir momentan haben."

„Ja, allesamt haben sie unreines Blut, und wie wesen sieht, wirkt sich das negativ auf die Intelligenz aus.", murrte Draco.

„Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass auch du eines Tages erkennst, dass du dich einer Ideologie verschrieben hast, die auf Unwahrheiten und Vorurteilen basiert.", meinte Theodor ruhig.

Wieder herrschte drückende Stille, die nur von Daphnes Schluchzen gelegentlich unterbrochen wurde. Sie taten nichts anders als alle in die Leere zu starren.

„Snape heiratet heute das schlimmste Schlammblut von allen.", höhnte Draco plötzlich, „Ich nehme an er will ihr mal eine richtige Lektion erteilen und sie auf ihren Platz in der Gesellschaft verweisen. Anders kann ich mir nicht erklären, weshalb er ein Schlammblut heiratet, wenn er doch wenigstens eine halbblütige Hexe hätte haben können."

„Du widerst mich an Draco.", meinte Theodor giftig.

„Zumindest werden wir noch eine Menge Spaß haben, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nach der heutigen Nacht ein Häufchen Elend sein wird. Snape wird ihr schon zeigen, wofür Schlampen wie sie gut sind. Und da Snape und meine Mutter sich ausgesprochen nahe stehen, kann ich dir sagen, dass Granger noch einiges erwarten wird.", meinte er mit einem widerlichen Grinsen.

„Damit Draco hast du es geschafft, das war so ziemlich das ekelhafteste, was du bisher von dir gegeben hast und ich bin nicht bereit auch nur noch ein einziges Wort mit dir zu sprechen. Du bist Abschaum Draco. Im Vergleich zu Hermine Granger bist du eine Witzfigur.", meinte Theodor mit eisiger Stimme.

„Wenn Snape mit ihr fertig ist, ist nichts mehr von dem Mädchen übrig.", höhnte Draco.

Das ging Theodor zu weit, er versetzte Draco einen Schocker. Als er sich wieder erholt hatte, funkelte Draco ihn giftig an.

„Hattest du mit ihr vielleicht auch schon das Vergnügen, oder warum geht dir das so nahe, Blutsverräter?"

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, Malfoy, besitze ich etwas, das sich Menschlichkeit nennt.", meinte er und stand auf, „Blaise, Daphne, ich glaube Malfoy ist unserer Anwesenheit überdrüssig. Was haltet ihr von einem netten Spaziergang."

Blaise und Daphne folgten Theodor ohne einen Blick an Draco zu verschwenden. Es war Pansys letzter Wunsch, dass Theodor Draco von Dummheiten abhielt, das würde er auch weiterhin tun, aber sonst, würde er sich ab jetzt selbst helfen müssen.

„Ich brauch euch doch gar nicht. Elendes Blutsverräterpakt.", schrie er ihnen nach, aber es kam keine Reaktion, was ihn ärgerte.

Nachdem die drei Slytherins Su aus der Bibliothek abgeholt hatten, gingen sie nach draußen. Das Wetter war heute besonders mild, weshalb sie sich zu einem Spaziergang zum See entschlossen.

„Draco wird sicher irgendetwas Dummes tun.", meinte Daphne besorgt.

„Das tut er doch immer.", meinte Blaise kühl, „Nach dem was er sich heute geleistet hat kann er von mir aus in Askaban schmoren. So wie er dich behandelt hat, kann ich einfach nicht verstehen, dass du ihn in Schutz nimmst."

„Er ist ein kleiner dummer Junge, Blaise.", meinte sie kleinlaut.

„Welch wahre Worte.", meinte Theodor kühl.

„Glaubt ihr er hat Recht, und Snape wird es sich zum Ziel setzen Hermine zu zerbrechen. Ich würde das nicht ertragen, das Mädchen hat so viel für uns und andere getan, Theodor.", meinte Su bitter.

„Unsinn. Snape ist kein elender Bastard wie Malfoy.", meinte Theodor schwermütig.

Daphne und Blaise warfen Theodor beunruhigte Blicke zu, er nannte Draco nicht mal mehr beim Vornamen.

„Es war doch Pansys letzter Wunsch, dass du ihn von Dummheiten abhältst.", meinte Daphne streng.

„Das werde ich auch tun, aber ich sehe darin keinen Anlass mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen als notwendig. Ich für meinen Teil weiß, auf welcher Seite ich stehe.", sagte er kühl.

„Geh nicht so hart mit ihm ins Gericht, er hat doch Pansy verloren, und er hat sie wirklich geliebt.", meinte Daphne mit zittriger Stimme.

„Das gibt ihm kein Recht dich anzugreifen.", wandte Blaise ein.

„Aber er hat doch Recht, ich war einfach viel zu dicht, als dass ich bemerkt hätte, was mit Pansy los ist. Ich meine ich konnte ihr einfach nicht helfen, wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und das nicht sehen.", heulte Daphne nun und stammelte wirr was ihr durch den Kopf ging, „Ich habe doch gewusst, dass sie sich selbst verletzt, ich meine das mache ich doch selbst, ich merke doch wenn andere das tun. Das habe ich ihr doch angesehen. Aber ich habe immer nur auf ihr herumgehackt und ihr nicht geholfen. Ich dachte mir einfach, dass sie schon selbst damit klar kommen muss. Ich habe nie versucht mit ihr darüber zu reden, versteht ihr das nicht?"

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Daphne.", meinte Theodor eindringlich und sah ihr dabei in die Augen, „Wir haben alle Fehler gemacht und die Situation nicht ernst genommen, aber es war ihre Entscheidung. Wir hätten einfach früher einsehen müssen, dass auch wir unseren Teil zum Widerstand beitragen müssen. Vielleicht hätten wir einen Weg gefunden Pansy auch davon zu überzeugen."

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Daphne ihm überhaupt zuhörte. Als sie plötzlich unter Tränen zu schreien begann, wurde ihm klar, dass sie in Gedanken längst ganz woanders war.

„Und Dorette konnte ich auch nicht helfen. Ich meine was haben sich diese Monster nur dabei gedacht, sie können doch nicht einfach ein kleines Mädchen angreifen. Nur weil mein Vater Voldemort nicht länger unterstützen wollte. Ich meine, sie können doch kein kleines Kind töten. Das können sie doch nicht. Nein!", schrie Daphne unter Tränen und brach neben ihnen zusammen, „Und jetzt wird Draco irgendetwas Dummes tun und sie werden ihn töten. Er wird sterben, versteht ihr das nicht, wenn wir ihn nicht aufhalten wird er sterben."

Daphne kauerte am matschigen Boden und heulte. Blaise versuchte ihr auf die Beine zu helfen, aber sie stieß ihn weg. Er hockte sich neben sie und wartete, bis sie sich von sich aus in seine Arme warf.

„Wir müssen ihn doch aufhalten. Bitte Theodor, bitte lass nicht zu, dass sie ihn umbringen.", schluchzte sie.

Blaise warf Theodor über seine Schulter einen verzweifelten Blick zu.

„Daphne, ich verspreche dir, ich werde tun was in meiner Macht steht. Aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich Erfolg haben werde.", meinte er bitter.

„Ich will, dass das endlich alles aufhört.", schluchzte Daphne, „Ich ertrage das einfach nicht mehr. Ich dachte dieser Krieg wäre endlich vorbei."

Blaises konnte nicht mehr tun, als sie festzuhalten und da zu sein. Jedes Wort würde es nur noch unerträglicher machen.

„Wir könnten uns mit Hermine zusammentun, vielleicht kann sie oder einer von den anderen Draco irgendwie davon überzeugen, dass es Möglichkeiten gibt dieses Gesetz zu bekämpfen, ohne dass wesen dafür sterben muss.", überlegte Su.

„Ich dachte zwar, wir hätten die Sache mit Hermine abgeschlossen, aber ich denke sie ist die einzige Ansprechperson die wir haben. Wir sollten es also versuchen.", meinte Theodor ernst.

„Theodor.", flüsterte Su und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von Daphne und Blaise, „Ich weiß, es sind dein Freund und deine Freundin, und es geht mich eigentlich nichts an, aber dieses Mädchen braucht dringend Hilfe."

„Ich weiß.", meinte er sachlich.

„Aber dass du das weißt hilft ihr nicht weiter.", stellte Su ernst fest.

Theodor fühlte sich bitter an Pansy erinnert, er war sich auch im Klaren, dass es Pansy mit ihrer Situation nicht gut ging. Ja, er hatte versucht ihr zu helfen, aber er hatte sich nicht besonders bemüht. Er hatte auch einmal versucht mit Daphne zu reden, er hatte auch ihren magischen Flachmann zerstört, aber waren die Versuche die er unternommen hatte überhaupt hilfreich gewesen, oder nur schädlich.

„Sie hat gerade erklärt, dass sie sich selbst verletzt und sie ist ausgesprochen labil. Ihr ganzer Charakter schwankt die ganze Zeit, einmal ist sie grausam und verletzt andere mit ihren Worten, dann bricht sie zusammen und heult, manchmal ist sie einfach nur vollkommen weggetreten. Sie kommt mit ihrem Leben und das was ihr widerfahren ist einfach nicht alleine klar. Wie lange willst du noch wegsehen?", fragte Su eindringlich, „Ich will dir natürlich nicht zu nahe treten."

„Das tust du nicht.", meinte er ruhig aber ernst, „Was würdest du vorschlagen?"

Er schätzte Sus Meinung, vielleicht hätte sie einen brauchbaren Vorschlag.

„Es gibt psychologische Betreuer und Betreuerinnen in St. Mungos."

„Sie von Blaise zu trennen wäre das Schlimmste, was wir ihr antun könnten.", meinte Theodor ernst.

„Eine Betreuerin kommt wöchentlich, um mit Padma zu sprechen. Vielleicht erklärt sie sich bereit nach Pansys Selbstmord auch mit euch allen zu sprechen. Ich denke es wäre auch gut für Draco.", überlegte Su

„Malfoy ist ein Mistkerl.", murrte Theodor, „Aber ich denke du hast Recht."

„Außerdem könntest du dadurch auch mit Hermine in Kontakt treten, ohne, dass Umbrigde dadurch ein Grund für ein Verdachtsmoment geliefert werden würde. Als Schulsprecherin ist sie die geeignete Person, die McGonagall von der Wichtigkeit unseres Anliegens überzeugen kann."

„Dann werde ich sie besser suchen.", meinte Theodor.

„Nicht heute. Am Abend ist doch ihre Hochzeit."


	46. Von der Realität eingeholt

**Von der Realität eingeholt**

Als Hermine die Stiege hinauf zum Gemeinschaftsraum stieg, wurde ihr erst wirklich bewusst, was in wenigen Stunden geschehen würde. Die ganzen letzten Monate war es ihr gelungen, die Vorstellung Snape heiraten zu müssen und mit ihm zu schlafen weg zu schieben. Auch heute, hatte sie keine ruhige Minute gehabt. Bis zu diesem Moment erschien ihr alles surreal. Die Vorstellung, dass sie ihren verhassten Lehrer heiraten würde, war zwar immer allgegenwärtig gewesen, aber sie hatte es nie so tief in ihr Bewusstsein eindringen lassen, dass sie es als real erachten konnte. Es erschien ihr immer noch so absurd, wie an jenen Tag, an dem sie die Liste mit allen möglichen Scheinehemännern durchgegangen war.

Da sie noch einiges zu erledigen hatte, und vor allem Harry, Ginny und den anderen die neueren Entwicklungen mitteilen musste, nahm sie an, dass sie wohl erst heute Abend ihre ganze Lage vollkommen erfassen würde.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum stürzte sich Ginny gleich auf sie.

„Wie konntest du uns sagen, du heiratest heute und dann gleich wieder verschwinden.", meinte sie beinahe anklagend.

Hermine wies sie an sich zu beruhigen und setzte sich mit ihr zu Harry. Sie berichtete ihnen vom Besuch bei ihren Eltern und dem Standesamt.

„Du hast deinen Eltern einfach gesagt, du würdest Snape aus Gründen der Vernunft heiraten?", schüttelte Ginny ungläubig den Kopf.

„Meine Eltern machen sich seit dem Krieg Vorwürfe mich überhaupt jemals nach Hogwarts geschickt zu haben. Wenn ich ihnen jetzt die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, würde sich meine Mutter die nächsten Monate in den Schlaf heulen. Es ist besser, sie erfahren die Wahrheit erst wenn das alles vorbei ist.", meinte Hermine.

„Und wenn es länger dauern sollte als ein paar Monate?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Nun, wir müssen uns eben beeilen.", meinte Hermine so bestimmt, dass Ginny und Harry klar wurde, dass sie kein einziges Widerwort gestatten würde.

„Ich befürchte dennoch, dass deine Mutter sich einige Zeit in den Schlaf heulen wird. Ich meine welche Eltern hören schon gerne von einer Vernunftehe ihrer Tochter mit einem doppelt so alten Mann. Warum hast du deinen Eltern nicht gesagt, dass du dich unsterblich in Snape verliebt hast. Liebe hätten sie bestimmt einfach so hingenommen.", überlegte Ginny.

„Ich würde Ron nie auf diese Art und Weise verraten. Er war der einzige den ich jemals wirklich geliebt habe, und er wird es bleiben.", meinte Hermine mit eisiger Stimme.

„Hermine, es bricht mir immer noch das Herz, aber Ron ist tot. Wir müssen lernen das zu akzeptieren. Ron hätte gewollt, dass du weiterlebst.", meinte Ginny ernst.

„Ich bin nicht bereit dieses Thema zu diskutieren. Schon gar nicht heute. Es gibt noch viel zu viel zu tun.", meinte Hermine stur.

Ginny gab es auf, sie würde Hermine nicht daran hindern können immer wieder das Thema zu wechseln, wann immer Ron zur Sprache kam. Nachdem sie ihr ein paar Minuten Zeit gegeben hatte sich wieder zu fangen, wandte sich Ginny wieder dem Thema der Hochzeit zu.

„Wen lädst du eigentlich zur Hochzeit ein?", fragte Ginny.

„So wenig wie möglich, euch beide selbstverständlich, ich denke McGonagall wird es sich nicht nehmen lassen anwesend zu sein. Ich muss noch alle darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass meine Eltern nicht die Wahrheit erfahren dürfen. Außerdem muss ich McGonagall darum bitten eine Möglichkeit zu finden meine Eltern anreisen zu lassen. Vielleicht mit einem Portschlüssel."

„Hast du ein Kleid in dieser Tasche?", fragte Ginny neugierig, als sie Hermines Einkäufe bemerkte.

Hermine nickte.

„Ich muss es unbedingt sehen!", meinte sie aufgeregt.

„Später.", meinte Hermine dämpfend, „Habt ihr das Ministerium über deine Schwangerschaft informiert?"

„Kurz nachdem du gegangen bist.", erklärte Ginny, „Ach, können wir dir bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen helfen?"

„Sind dir Hochzeiten mittlerweile nicht zu lästig?", seufzte Hermine, aber sie war durchaus froh über jede Hilfe die sie bekommen konnte.

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen wie im Flug. McGonagall hieß es zwar nicht gut, dass Hermine ihre Eltern belog, respektierte aber ihren Wunsch. Erfreulicherweise hatte sie vorgeschlagen, dass die Hochzeit im Raum der Wünsche stattfinden könnte. Das ersparte ihnen die Arbeit einen Raum zu dekorieren. Die Hauselfen hatten die Anweisung erhalten ein Büffet vorzubereiten.

Hermines Eltern waren mittlerweile eingetroffen, sie waren überwältigt von Hogwarts und so war es einfach sie von den Ereignissen abzulenken, die Masse an Eindrücken überforderte sie schlichtweg. Zu Hermines Erstaunen und Entsetzen hatte es sich Hagrid nicht nehmen lassen ebenfalls zur Hochzeit zu erscheinen. Aber die größte Katastrophe war, dass Umbridge sich quasi selbst zur Hochzeit eingeladen hatte. Professor Flitwick hatte zwar die Betreuung ihrer Eltern übernommen, und hielt sie nach Möglichkeit fern von Umbridge, aber sie befürchtete, dass das alles in einem Desaster enden könnte. Für den Notfall rief sie sich sämtliche Zauber in Erinnerung, die das Gedächtnis ihrer Eltern verändern könnten.

Ginny half ihr in einem leeren Klassenzimmer in ihr Hochzeitskleid.

„Ich hätte lieber schwarz getragen.", meinte sie bitter.

„Hermine!", meinte sie bekümmert, „Ich…"

„Du musst nichts darauf sagen, Ginny. Dass du hier bist ist mehr als genug.", meinte sie schwermütig.

„Auch wenn du es nicht hören willst, du siehst wundervoll aus.", meinte Ginny und drängte sie sich im Spiegel zu betrachten.

„Ich mag meine Alltagskleidung wesentlich lieber.", murrte sie.

„Wegen heute Nacht…", begann Ginny vorsichtig.

„Ich will unter keinen Umständen darüber sprechen, Ginny. Es ist schlimm genug, dass ich es tun muss.", würgte Hermine sie ab.

Ginny hatte keine Zeit darauf etwas zu entgegnen. Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Ich bin es, deine Mum!", vernahmen sie die honigsüße Stimme von Hermines Mutter.

Dennoch war Hermine sich sicher, dass sie drauf und dran war zu heulen.

„Komm rein.", meinte sie gleichgültig.

Als sie die Tür geschlossen und Hermine von oben bis untern gemustert hatte, traten ihr Tränen in die Augen.

„Ist das zu fassen? Mein kleines Mädchen heiratet!", schluchzte sie und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Mum, beruhige dich. Es ist nicht der Weltuntergang.", meinte Hermine grob.

Ginny räusperte sich wegen ihrem rauen Umgangston ihrer unglücklichen Mutter gegenüber.

„Du musst Ginny sein, Hermine hat so viel von dir erzählt.", schluchzte Mrs Granger und nahm dann Ginny in die Arme.

„Ich hoffe nur gutes.", meinte Ginny etwas hilflos.

„Du hast doch etwas Altes, etwas Neues, etwas Blaues und etwas Geborgtes?", fragte Mrs Granger plötzlich.

Hermine und Ginny sahen sie beide ungläubig an. Immerhin war für sie beide klar, dass es sich um eine Scheinehe handelte, aber Mrs Granger nahm diese ganze Geschichte todernst.

Ehe sie etwas sagen konnten, klopfte es erneut an der Tür.

„Ich bin es, Molly Weasley.", hörten sie die Stimme von Ginnys Mutter.

Hermine warf Ginny einen Blick zu der sagte: Was haben sich deine Eltern nur dabei gedacht?

„Komm rein, Mum.", meinte Ginny.

„Hermine, Schatz, du siehst wunderbar aus.", meinte Mrs Weasley, „Und sie sind unverkennbar Mrs Granger. Es ist mir eine Freude sie kennenzulernen."

Die beiden Frauen schüttelten sich die Hände. Hermine hoffte unterdessen inständig, dass irgendjemand Mrs Weasley darüber informiert hatte, dass Hermines Eltern nicht die volle Wahrheit kannten.

Schlimm genug, dass Hagrid extra angereist war, aber die Tatsache Rons Eltern auf ihrer Hochzeit zu sehen machte die ganze Sache nicht unbedingt leichter.

Glücklicherweise überfiel Mrs Granger Mrs Weasley sofort mit ihrer Sorge wegen dieses alten Hochzeitbrauches.

Aus purer Verzweiflung hexte Ginny eine blaue Blume, die sie Hermine in die Haare steckte, Hermines finsteren Blick erwiderte sie mit einem Grinsen. Mrs Weasley borgte ihr ein Armband und ihre Mutter gab ihr einen alten Ring, den sie von ihrer Großmutter zu ihrer Hochzeit bekommen hatte.

„Die Blume ist doch neu.", meinte Hermine genervt, als die Frauen sich weiter den Kopf darüber zerbrachen, was sie auf die Schnelle besorgen könnten. Ginny hexte eine rosarote Blume und steckte sie zu der Blauen, für sie und Hermine war das Thema damit mehr als erledigt.

„Also Liebling, ich wollte noch mit dir wegen heute Nacht sprechen. Wenn du Fragen dazu hast, was ein Mann sich wünscht…", begann sie.

„MUM!", entrüstete sich Hermine, „Ich will auf keinen Fall mit dir über Sex reden."

Ihre Mutter war offenbar etwas gekränkt.

„Es ist nicht böse gemeint, aber…"

„Hattest du schon Sex mit diesem Mann?", fragte ihre Mutter und in ihrer Stimme war deutlich zu erkennen, dass sie einem Tränenausbruch nahe war.

„Nein.", meinte Hermine wahrheitsgetreu.

„Aber wie willst du dann wissen, dass ihr euch auch in dieser Hinsicht ergänzt?", fragte sie verzweifelt.

Mrs Weasley sah Hermine und dann Ginny irritiert an, aber Ginny warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf. An ihren Lippen konnte Mrs Weasley „erkläre ich dir später" ablesen.

„Mum, ich heirate in weniger als vierzig Minuten. Ich werde diese Hochzeit unter keinen Umständen absagen, egal was du sagst oder tust.", meinte Hermine ernst.

Sie wünschte sich zu sehr, sie hätte Snape einfach gleich am Standesamt geheiratet und sich diesen Albtraum erspart.

Als es erneut klopfte und ihr Vater darauf bestand mit seiner Tochter unter vier Augen zu sprechen, verfluchte sie sich dafür ihre Dokumente nicht in Hogwarts aufzubewahren.

„Nun.", begann ihr Vater, nachdem er sie bestimmt eine Minute lang angestarrt hatte und hilflos nach Worten suchte, die ihm offenbar gar nicht einfallen wollten.

Nun kamen sie ihm allen Anschein nach nicht über die Lippen.

„Nun?", fragte sie, sie würde es ihm bestimmt nicht einfacher machen.

„Du heiratest also, das heißt du begibst dich in ganz neue Gefilde.", begann er unglücklich und Hermine hätte am liebsten einfach nur die Flucht ergriffen.

Stattdessen sah sie ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, und tat als wüsste sie nicht worauf er eigentlich hinauswollte.

„Eine Ehe bringt auch bestimmte Pflichten.", meinte er weiter.

„Dad, wir leben im 21.Jahrhundert.", verdrehte sie die Augen.

„Dennoch ändert das nichts daran, dass…", begann er aber Hermine unterbrach ihn, sie wollte sich dieses Trauerspiel wirklich nicht antun.

„Ich bin fast 21 und ich hatte mehr als einmal Sex mit Ron. Ich weiß, dass Sexualität ein Bestandteil einer Ehe ist, vor allem so wie es das Gesetz definiert. Und nein, ich werde unter gar keinen Umständen mit dir über Sex reden.", meinte sie bestimmt.

Er nickte, unfähig mit den neuen Informationen umzugehen.

„Deine Mutter und ich lieben dich Schatz. Das ändert sich auch nicht, wenn du dich plötzlich entschließen solltest diese Hochzeit abzusagen.", meinte er und atmete schwer.

„DAD! Das steht hier nicht zur Debatte.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Ihr Vater nickte schweren Herzens und nahm seine Tochter in die Arme.

„Wir lieben dich unter allen Umständen. Selbst dann, wenn es uns schwer fällt gewisse Entscheidungen nachzuvollziehen. Es ist nur, du wirst immer unser kleines Mädchen sein, und wir wissen erst seit heute Mittag von deinen Plänen. Es hat uns sehr getroffen, dass du nicht genug Vertrauen hattest uns früher zu informieren.", meinte er bitter.

„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Dad. Ich kann dir das alles jetzt nicht erklären, aber ich werde es eines Tages und dann wirst du verstehen.", sagte sie betroffen.

Ihr Vater nickte wieder.

„Ich schicke dir deine Mutter, ich hole dich dann ab, um dich zum Altar zu führen.", meinte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Wie sehr sie sich mittlerweile wünschte, sie hätte ihren Eltern nichts davon erzählt. Sie fühlte sich elend, dass ihre Eltern ihretwegen derart bekümmert waren. Aber sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass es immer noch besser war, als wenn sie von dem Gesetz erfahren hätten.

Ihre Mutter, Mrs Weasley und Ginny kamen wieder zurück. Sie unterhielten sich glücklicherweise über Hochzeiten im Allgemeinen und erlaubten Hermine dadurch etwas durchzuatmen. Ginny legte ihr freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter und respektierte ihren Wunsch einfach nur eine Weile zu schweigen.

Alles wurde nur noch schlimmer, als es wieder an der Tür klopfte. Es war Snape.

„Sie können Hermine jetzt nicht sehen!", meinte ihre Mutter aufgebracht, „Es bringt Unglück wenn der Bräutigam die Braut vor der Hochzeit sieht!"

„Es ist dringend.", meinte Snape kühl.

„Mum! Ich will mit ihm sprechen, Traditionen hin oder her. Geht jetzt und lasst ihn herein.", meinte sie so resolut, dass ihre Mutter keine andere Wahl hatte.

Als sie die Tür geschlossen hatten, richtete Hermine den Zauberstab auf die Tür und machte sie schalldicht.

„Meine Mutter lauscht gerne.", erklärte sie kühl, „Was gibt es so wichtiges, das sie mir keine zehn Minuten vor der Hochzeit mitteilen müssen."

„Ich wollte wissen, was in Merlins Namen in sie gefahren ist. Wie konnten sie nur derartig viele Leute einladen?", schnaubte er.

„Ich? Mir wäre es am liebsten gewesen, es wäre niemand gekommen. Sie haben keine Ahnung was für ein Albtraum es war mit meinen Eltern zu sprechen, die sich nach zwanzig Jahren plötzlich bemüßigt fühlen über Sex zu reden.", meinte sie aufgebracht.

Für einen Augenblick sah Snape sie irritiert an, vermied dann aber näher auf ihre Feststellung einzugehen.

„Nun, wenn sie die Leute nicht eingeladen haben, wer dann?", meinte er ungläubig.

„Sie haben sich offenbar selbst eingeladen.", sagte sie zornig.

„Wunderbar. Bestimmt ist ihnen auch schon zu Ohren gekommen, dass auch Umbridge zur Hochzeit erscheint.", stellte er wenig erfreut fest.

„Was auch nicht meine Schuld ist.", meinte sie schnippisch, „Wäre das dann alles?"

Snape beäugte sie genauer.

„Hübsches Kleid, Ms Granger. Ich nehme an es hat mich ein Vermögen gekostet.", stichelte er.

„Wie können sie es auch nur wagen! Das Kleid war im Abverkauf, ich hatte nur noch keine Gelegenheit ihnen das restliche Geld zurückzugeben. Aber ich bin sicher die Hauselfen werden es zusammen mit meinen restlichen Sachen längst in ihre Räumlichkeiten gebracht haben.", schnaubte sie aufgebracht, „Verdammt ich wollte keine große Hochzeit. Ich wollte wie sie wissen - wie sie - gar nicht heiraten."

Snape funkelte sie amüsiert an. Fand er es jetzt auch noch lustig, dass sie sich aufregte?

„Was?", fragte sie genervt.

„Nichts.", meinte er beinahe grinsend und wandte seinen Blick nicht von ihr ab.

„Lassen sie das.", meinte sie halbherzig, und wandte dabei selbst ihren Blick nicht von ihm.

„Was soll ich lassen, Ms Granger?", grinste er und kam langsam näher auf sie zu.

„Sehen sie mich nicht so an.", schluckte sie, er stand nun direkt vor ihr, sie konnte sogar seinen Atem spüren.

„Was stört sie daran?", meinte er.

„Es ist mir unangenehm.", stammelte sie.

Es fiel ihr schwer zu atmen, da ihr Körper wie unter Strom stand.

„Tatsächlich?", funkelte er sie an.

„Nein.", murmelte sie, „Ich meine natürlich ja."

Sie wich nicht zurück, als er ihre Wange streichelte.

„Das…", stammelte sie, „… ist keine… gute Idee."

Er beugte sich zu ihr, während er ihr weiterhin gebannt in die Augen sah. Sie sah sich außer Stande sich zu bewegen. Sie spürte plötzlich seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken, er zog sie zu sich. Wärme stieg in ihr hoch, sie wusste nicht was mit ihr geschah. Ehe sie begriffen hatte, was vor sich ging, spürte sie schon seine Lippen, die mit ihren zu einem sanften Kuss verschmolzen. Sie hatte schon beinahe vergessen, wie gut sich Nähe anfühlen konnte, und seufzte leise.

„Hervorragend.", meinte er kühl wie immer, nachdem der Kuss geendet hatte und sie ihn vollkommen verwirrt anstarrte, „Ich dachte es wäre besser, wenn wir uns nicht vor den versammelten Gästen zum ersten Mal küssen, da ich annahm, dass sie bestimmt Skrupel hätten und das möglicherweise ihren Eltern oder Umbridge ins Auge stechen könnte. Aber offenbar habe ich sie unterschätzt."

Mit einem Mal war er also wieder der Alte. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was da eben geschehen war. Es war unerhört wie er mit ihr spielte. Ehe sie nach einer Bürste greifen konnte, die sie ihm hinterher warf, hatte er die Tür auch schon geschlossen. Was fiel ihm überhaupt ein sie derart zu behandeln! Mit einem Mal war sie unglaublich wütend, sie fühlte sich gedemütigt. Erst jetzt wurde ihr wirklich klar, dass es Snape war, den sie geküsst hatte, ihr schauderte. Wieso kümmerte sie es überhaupt? Sie wusste schließlich, wie er war, eigentlich war es doch nur typisch für ihn sich derart respektlos zu verhalten. Aber wieso konnte sie nicht aufhören sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen? Und warum hatte dieser unerhörte Kuss sie nicht vollkommen kalt gelassen? Eigentlich hätte er für dieses Verhalten eine Ohrfeige verdient, aber sie musste den Kuss auch noch erwidern. Was war nur in sie gefahren?

Sie konnte sich diese aufwallenden Gefühle nur so erklären: Offenbar hatte sie mittlerweile schon eine derart große Sehnsucht nach Nähe, dass sie für einen Moment sogar Gefallen daran gefunden hatte, Snape zu küssen. War es ihr mittlerweile wirklich egal, wen sie an sich heran ließ, solange sie ihr Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Nähe dadurch zu stillen vermochte? Nein, dachte sie, das konnte es auch nicht sein. Aber was war es dann?

Als ihr Vater wenige Minuten später an der Tür klopfte, um sie zum Altar zu führen, hatte sie diesen Vorfall mit Snape immer noch nicht ganz verarbeitet.

„Bist du bereit, Schatz?", fragte er und zwang sich selbst zu lächeln.

Sie nickte, obwohl sie ganz und gar nicht bereit dazu war. Ihr Vater bot ihr den Arm an und sie hängte sich ein. Er führte sie hinüber in den Raum der Wünsche. Der Raum war wunderbar dekoriert und eine Vielzahl bekannter Gesichter lachten ihr entgegen. Anstatt sich darüber zu freuen, belastete sie der Gedanke an all die Anwesenden. Wie sehr sie sich nur wünschte, dieser Tag wäre längst vorbei.


	47. Ein wenig berauschendes Fest

**Ein wenig berauschendes Fest**

Alles war leichter als das hier. Am Arm ihres Vaters schritt Hermine nach vorne zum Altar. Die Blicke ihrer Freunde und Freundinnen auf sie gerichtet, sie atmete schwer, als sie den Kummer sah, den ihre Augen widerspiegelten. Es war ihr zum Heulen zumute. Das einzige, das sie aufrecht hielt war ihre Wut auf Snape.

Und trotzdem kam es ihr so vor als hätte sie diesen einen Kampf gegen das System verloren, sie fügte sich, wenn auch unter Vorbehalt. Aber in jedem Kampf gab es Verluste und für jeden Kampf gab es Opfer, die zu bringen wesen bereit sein musste. Das war ihr Opfer, und wenn sie überlegte, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es noch ein kleines Opfer war im Vergleich zu dem das andere hatten bringen müssen. Wenn sie über all die möglichen Männer nachdachte, die das Ministerium ihr vorgeschlagen hatte, oder die sie über Wizlove kennen gelernt hatte, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass Snape im Vergleich zu ihnen wirklich eine gute Wahl war. Zumindest kannte sie ihn und wusste, dass sie vor ihm keine Angst haben musste, er verfolgte das gleiche Ziel wie sie und auch wenn sie immer wieder aneinander krachten, würden sie es schon irgendwie schaffen zumindest alles notwendige um den Schein zu wahren, über die Bühne zu bringen.

Ihre Mutter heulte bitterlich und sie vernahm: „Ich muss immer auf Hochzeiten weinen." Ihre Worte waren an Mrs Weasley gerichtet, die neben ihr saß und ihr tröstend die Hand tätschelte. Die Blicke die Mr und Mrs Weasley ihr zuwarfen waren erschütternd. Was hatte sie nur veranlasst überhaupt zu kommen? Sie fühlte sich wie auf einer Trauerfeier.

Die mitleidvollen Blicke ihrer Freunde und Freundinnen machten es nur schlimmer, sie war erleichtert, als sie sich endlich nach vorne wandten und Snape mit gefährlichen Blicken fixierten. Der Weg nach vorne zum Altar, wo Snape mit einem kalten Ausdruck in den Augen auf sie wartete, erschien ihr endlos. McGonagall stand als seine Trauzeugin neben ihm, und Harry als ihr Trauzeuge auf der anderen Seite. Hagrid putzte sich lautstark die Nase und sein Schluchzen übertönte sogar die Musik. Warum mussten sie ihr das antun? Warum musste sie selbst sich das antun?

Hätte sie Snape nur gleich am Standesamt geheiratet. Aber ihren Eltern die Wahrheit zu erzählen wäre zu grausam gewesen, grausamer als sie das erleben zu lassen. Sie musste jetzt einfach nur stark sein, auch wenn sie am liebsten einfach weglaufen würde. Es war schlimm genug, dass sie Snape heiraten musste, wieso mussten sie nur alle kommen um diesem Trauerspiel auch noch beizuwohnen. Dieses Schauspiel machte alles so tragisch real. Sie konnte viel ertragen, aber nicht diese Besorgnis die allen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Als sie endlich am Altar stand, wunderte sie sich, dass sie nicht kollabierte und tatsächlich aufrecht stehen blieb. Zumindest Snapes Blick war unverändert kühl, das machte sie wütend. Und das war gut so, es war das einzige was ihr helfen würde das hier durchzustehen. Sie hielt sich daran aufrecht.

Die Worte der Standesbeamtin gingen durch ein Ohr hinein und durch das andere wieder hinaus. Sie bekam nichts mit, außer dem Schluchzen ihrer Mutter und dem Schniefen von Hagrid. Sie wandte sich nicht von Snapes kühlen Augen ab, sie wollte die Blicke der anderen nicht sehen. Sie brauchte einen Fixpunkt auf den sie sich konzentrieren konnte. Wäre sie nicht so wütend auf ihn gewesen, dass sie sich immer vorstellte, wie sie ihm die verdiente Ohrfeige verpasste, wäre sie vermutlich zusammengebrochen. Das hier wäre nicht das Ende, sagte sie sich selbst, es war ihre einzige Möglichkeit weiter effektiv gegen dieses Gesetz zu kämpfen. Obwohl sie sich selbst ins Bewusstsein rief, dass das hier die logische Konsequenz war und sie eigentlich Ruhe bewahren könnte, war sie wie weggetreten.

Sie bemerkte erst, wie weit fortgeschritten die Hochzeit bereits war, als Snape ihre Hand nahm, um ihr den Ring anzustecken.

Auf die Frage der Standesbeamtin antwortete sie mit einem mechanischen „Ja" und steckte Snape den Ring an, als wäre sie ein Roboter.

Doch sie ließ seine Hand nicht gleich los, sie klammerte sich an seiner Hand fest und sah ihn flehend an, als er sie mit einem fragenden Blick fixierte. Er drückte ihre Hand, die sich nun lockerte, etwas fester und gab ihr so das Gefühl nicht alleine da vorne zu stehen.

„Hiermit erkläre ich sie zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen.", meinte die Standesbeamtin und sie hörte ein lautes Schluchzen ihrer Mutter.

Snape beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, sie spürte seine Lippen und legte in diesen flüchtigen Kuss all ihre Wut und ihren Hass auf ihn. Es war der schmerzlichste Kuss, den sie jemals jemanden gegeben hatte, aus ihm sprach ihre Verzweiflung. An ihm hielt sie sich weiter aufrecht.

Auch die Glückwünsche der Hochzeitsgesellschaft gingen – glücklicherweise - an ihr vorbei und sie fand sich vor dem Büffet wieder. Snape gab ihr einen Teller in die Hand.

„Essen sie, Ms Granger.", flüsterte er ihr in einem Befehlston zu.

Sie nahm ein paar Bissen, während rund um sie die Leute sprachen, manche wandten sich an sie, aber sie brachte keinen Ton hervor. Snape führte die Gespräche mit all diesen Leuten und ihre Wut schwand immer mehr und wich Dankbarkeit. Sie hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass sie das hier nicht alleine durchstehen müsste.

Irgendwann nahm er ihr den Teller aus der Hand und sie fand sich vor einer riesig großen Hochzeitstorte wieder. Die Hauselfen mussten offenbar etwas übertreiben.

„Schatz, ihr müsst den Kuchen anschneiden.", vernahm sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter, die sehr weit entfernt klang, wie aus einer anderen Welt.

Sie hielt plötzlich ein Messer in ihrer zittrigen Hand, unfähig es überhaupt zu bewegen. Snape legte ihr eine Hand auf die eine Schulter und griff mit seiner zweiten nach ihrer Hand auf dem Messer. Da er sie nun festhielt, hinderte er sie daran weiter zu zittern.

„Es ist bald vorbei, Ms Granger.", flüsterte er kühl und half ihr die Torte in Stücke zu schneiden, „Versuchen sie sich wenigstens noch eine Weile zusammen zu reißen."

Als sie Umbridge ein Stück Torte reichte, schauderte ihr. Die Frau warf ihr ein boshaftes Lächeln zu und entfernte sich in Richtung ihrer Mutter.

„Es muss wohl das erste Mal in der Geschichte sein, dass Muggel Hogwarts betreten.", vernahm sie von Umbrigde.

Hermine hätte ihr gerne die Seite aus „Die Geschichte Hogwarts" zitiert, die das Gegenteil bewies, aber das war hier schließlich nicht das eigentliche Problem.

„Es ist uns eine große Ehre.", meinte ihre Mutter deren Augen immer noch verheult waren.

„Anzunehmen. Aber sehr schade, dass die Braut zu einem derart geschichtsträchtigen Anlass ein Gesicht macht, als wäre es ihre Beerdigung.", meinte sie finster.

Hermine wollte schon in die Richtung losstarten, als Snape sie an der Schulter zurückhielt.

„In ihrem Zustand sind sie eine leichte Beute für sie, das weiß sie und deshalb versucht sie, sie zu provozieren.", meinte Snape sachlich.

Sie nickte und blieb neben Snape stehen.

„Sie ist eben aufgeregt.", meinte ihre Mutter wenig überzeugend.

„Nun, vielleicht liegt es ja am Bräutigam. Sogar Ms Granger – oh bedauere – Mrs Snapes engste Freunde und Freundinnen werfen ihm schon den ganzen Abend finstere Blicke zu.", meinte sie hämisch.

Hermine lehnte verzweifelt ihre Stirn an Snapes Brust und klammerte sich an seinem Umhang fest. Sie brauchte dringend jemanden, der ihr Halt gab.

„Kann sie nicht aufhören?", meinte sie verzweifelt und den Tränen nahe.

Snape legte ihr unbeholfen die Arme um die Taille.

„Sie enttäuschen mich, Ms Granger. Sie werden sich doch von Ms Umbridge nicht einschüchtern lassen.", sagte er kühl.

„Freuen sie sich doch. Sie haben mich wo sie wollen, am Boden.", meinte sie bitter.

„Wieder einmal beweisen sie, dass sie rein gar nichts verstehen."

Ihr fehlte es an der Kraft einen bissigen Kommentar zu erwidern. Sie ließ ihren Kopf weiterhin auf Snapes Brust ruhen und klammerte sich nur noch fester.

„Es ist doch wirklich eine Schande, ich müsste stärker sein, aber ich ertrage es einfach nicht. Erstaunlich, dass ich das gerade ihnen erzähle.", seufzte sie schwerfällig, „Ich komme mir richtig dumm dabei vor."

Er entgegnete nichts, gestattete ihr aber weiterhin sich anzulehnen.

„Nun, Ms Umbridge.", meinte Mrs Granger triumphierend und deutete auf Hermine und Snape, „Ich bezweifle, dass es am Bräutigam liegt. Vielleicht ist es ja eher das Verhalten ihrer Freunde und Freundinnen, das ihr Kummer bereitet."

Umbridge verschwand aufgebracht in der Menge ohne sich von Mrs Granger zu verabschieden.

„Ms Granger? Haben sie vor den ganzen Abend in dieser Position zu verbringen? Ihre kleinen Freunde und Freundinnen sind nämlich mit dem Versuch beschäftigt mich mit ihren Blicken zu töten. Vielleicht sollten sie sie darüber aufklären, dass das eine sehr alte Form der Dunklen Magie ist, die schon seit Jahrhunderten niemand mehr wirklich beherrscht hat."

Er legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und richtete sie wieder auf. Sie hatte den Kopf immer noch gesenkt.

„Ms Granger, machen sie mich nicht unglücklich. Ich will nicht glauben, dass die Bemühungen der letzten Jahre wirklich umsonst waren.", meinte er kühl.

Sie verstand kein Wort von dem was er da sagte. Sie starrte ihn unschlüssig an und sah dann nach rechts, wo Harry, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus und Lavender aufgereiht standen und Snape tatsächlich böse Blicke zuwarfen.

„Ich werde wohl mit ihnen reden müssen, schätze ich.", murmelte Hermine und ging zu ihnen.

Als sie sich umdrehte war Snape am Weg zu Flitwick, Mc Gonagall, Sprout, Vektor und Sinistra, die in einer Ecke standen. Ehe sie ihre Blicke wieder ihren Freunden und Freundinnen zuwandte, sah sie, dass Trelawney ihn abfing.

„Was macht ihr solche Gesichter. Es ist meine Beerdigung, nicht eure.", meinte Hermine bitter.

„Er hat dich angefasst.", meinte Harry finster.

„Überraschung, das wird er heute Nacht wohl auch.", schüttelte sie aufgebracht den Kopf.

„Ja, aber freiwillig.", fügte Ginny besorgt hinzu.

„Ich wusste ja, dass er sie will.", meinte Lavender und driftete ab in das Reich ihrer nicht jugendfreien Phantasien.

„Umbridge hat versucht meiner Mum einzureden, dass nicht einmal meine Freunde und Freundinnen diese Hochzeit gut heißen würden und es wohl am Bräutigam läge.", erklärte Hermine, mehr als Vorwand, sie würden doch nicht verstehen, weshalb sie in einer Situation wie dieser gerade bei Snape Zuflucht gesucht hatte.

„Was doch bis zu einem gewissen Grad den Tatsachen entspricht.", meinte Harry.

„Aber ihr wisst was ich meinen Eltern erzählt habe.", sagte sie aufgebracht.

„Trotzdem, deine schauspielerischen Künste sind mehr als nur überzeugend.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", entrüstete sich Hermine. „Habt ihr eigentlich die geringste Ahnung wie schrecklich es für mich ist, dass derartig viele Leute gekommen sind. Es war schon vor der Hochzeit ein einziger Albtraum. Ich weiß ja, dass ihr es gut meint, aber es ist einfach unerträglich, wenn du von allen Seiten diese Weltuntergangsstimmung zu spüren bekommst."

„Wir wollten nicht, dass es soweit kommt, es hat sich eben herumgesprochen und irgendwie haben sich viele Schüler und Schülerinnen offenbar gedacht, dass es angebracht wäre hier aufzutauchen. Ich nehme mal an die Slytherins sind wegen Snape gekommen.", erklärte Ginny.

„Oh Merlin, Malfoy ist doch wohl nicht aufgetaucht.", stammelte Hermine.

„Nein, hauptsächlich die jüngeren, von der Abschlussklasse ist nur Theodor gekommen. Er und Su fühlten sich wohl verpflichtet zu erscheinen.", informierte sie Ginny.

Hermine nickte und sah sich um, in einer Ecke standen Theodor und Su. Sie unterhielten sich mit Morag und Padma.

Ehe sie weiter mit Ginny und den anderen sprechen konnte, erschien ihre Mutter, die mit ihr alleine sprechen wollte. Es konnte ja nur schlimmer kommen, dachte Hermine bitter.

„Ich dachte Severus wäre ein angesehener Zauberer. Aber ich habe das Gefühl die meisten hier können ihn nicht besonders leiden. Und ich bezweifle irgendwie, dass es nur an der unglaublichen Kälte liegt, die er ausstrahlt.", meinte sie.

„Ich sagte angesehen, Mum, nicht beliebt.", schnaubte sie.

„Ja, genau darüber wollte ich mit dir reden. Weißt du, ich wusste ja nicht, dass deine Freunde und Freundinnen diese Hochzeit offenbar nicht gut heißen.", fuhr sie fort.

Hermine sah sie zornig an, sie wollte ihr jetzt daraus doch wohl nicht auch noch einen Strick drehen.

„Ruhig, Schatz. Worauf ich hinaus wollte ist, dass ich jetzt verstehen kann, weshalb du uns nicht eher etwas erzählt hast. Ich meine wenn schon deine Freunde und Freundinnen dir in den Rücken fielen, hast du von uns wohl ähnliches erwartet. Aber vergiss nie, so sehr wir uns durch die unterschiedlichen Welten, in denen wir leben auch voneinander entfremdet haben, dein Vater und ich bleiben immer deine Eltern.", seufzte ihre Mutter schwer.

Hermine starrte sie verwundert an, Umbridge hatte ihr offenbar keine weiteren Probleme beschert, sondern ihr ohne das zu wollen das Leben um einiges erleichtert. Dieser Gedanke zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Sie fiel ihrer Mutter um den Hals und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Es tat so gut zu wissen, dass ihr die Unterstützung ihrer Eltern gewiss war und sie nicht so verletzt waren, wie sie befürchtet hatte.

„Danke Mum, ich war so herzlos in letzter Zeit. Bitte verzeih mir.", schluchzte sie.

„Du hattest es nicht leicht, Schatz. Es ist schon in Ordnung."

Ihre Mutter nahm ein Taschentuch heraus und trocknete Hermines Tränen.

„Weißt du, jetzt wo ich gesehen habe, wie liebevoll du und Severus miteinander umgeht, geht es mir schon viel besser. Ich meine natürlich gibt er sich nach außen kalt und verschlossen, aber es war heute deutlich zu sehen, dass ihr euch liebt Schatz. Das beruhigt mich ungemein.", atmete ihre Mutter auf.

„Mum, wir lieben uns nicht.", meinte Hermine nun wieder ausgesprochen kühl.

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln streichelte sie die Wange ihrer Tochter.

„Kind, vielleicht weißt du es einfach selbst noch nicht. Vielleicht tut dir der Verlust von Ron noch immer so weh, dass du es einfach nicht zulassen kannst. Dass du dieses Eingeständnis als Verrat empfinden würdest. Aber Schatz, dein Leben geht weiter, und auch wenn ich es nicht gut heißen wollte, ich denke deine Entscheidung Severus zu heiraten war richtig, ich denke er gibt dir den Halt, den dein Vater und ich dir niemals geben konnten, weil wir diese Welt nicht verstehen können.", erklärte ihre Mutter schweren Herzens.

„Mum, ihr wart immer für mich da. Ich war nur nicht bereit eure Hilfe anzunehmen.", meinte Hermine entschuldigend.

„Liebes, hör auf dir immer nur Vorwürfe zu machen und dir den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Alles was dein Vater und ich uns wünschen ist, dass du lebst, ein schönes Leben. Ich hoffe inständig, dass du irgendwann in der Lage sein wirst dein Herz wieder zu öffnen.", meinte sie und streichelte wieder die Wange ihrer Tochter, „Und weißt du was mich wirklich beruhigt, ich denke, Severus wird bei dir bleiben, selbst wenn dieser Prozess sich über Jahre hinweg erstrecken sollte."

„Mum…", versuchte Hermine einzuwenden, aber sie wusste nicht, was sie entgegnen konnte.

„Es ist schon gut, Schatz, du musst darauf nichts sagen.", meinte sie und küsste sie auf die Stirn, ehe sie nach einer innigen Umarmung wieder in der Menge verschwand.

Hermine blieb erschüttert zurück. Sie war überfordert von all den Gedanken und Gefühlen, die sich in ihrem Kopf breit machten.

Snape gelang es nicht Trelawney abzuschütteln. Sie überfiel ihn mit unzähligen Prognosen darüber, was die Zukunft bringen würde.

„Wissen sie, als ich hörte, dass sie heute heirateten habe ich gleich die Karten gelegt, meine Kristallkugel befragt und aus dem Teesatz gelesen. Leider bin ich nicht mehr dazu gekommen ein Horoskop zu erstellen.", erzählte sie aufgebracht.

Gleich das volle Programm, dachte Snape wenig erfreut und ließ sie dann weiterreden, weil es vermutlich keine andere Möglichkeit gab sie heute noch loszuwerden.

Als Trelawney umständlich begann zu erklären bat Snape sie, sich zumindest auf das Wesentliche zu beschränken.

„Also im Grunde hat alles das gleiche ergeben. Es ist wie ein dunkler, schwarzer Vorhang der auf ihrer Beziehung lastet. Ein drückender, schwerer Vorhang der alles ausgesprochen schwierig gestaltet. Es wird sie viel Anstrengungen und Mühe kosten, diese Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten. Es wird immer viel Unausgesprochenes zwischen ihnen liegen und Bitterkeit wird auf dieser Beziehung lasten. Als ich dann in die Kristallkugel blickte, sah ich einen Schmetterling. Als alles zu schwer wurde und große Regentropfen auf seine Flügel fielen und drohten seine Flügel zu zerreißen, die durch Frost bereits sehr brüchig waren, verwandelte er sich in einen stolzen Vogel, der sich über die Wolken erhob und in die Freiheit flog.", erklärte Trelawney.

„Und was genau wollen sie mir damit sagen?", fragte er kühl.

„Sie wird ihnen davonlaufen, früher oder später.", sagte sie fast hysterisch.

Snape funkelte sie erhaben an.

„Nun, Sibyll, da bin ich mir sicher.", meinte er kühl und ließ sie einfach stehen.

Ehe es ihm gelang zu der Gruppe von Lehrern und Lehrerinnen zu gelangen, stellte sich auch noch Harry ihm in den Weg.

„Potter.", meinte er kalt.

„Ich wollte sie nur warnen, Professor, sollten sie Hermine in irgendeiner Form verletzten, werde ich sie umbringen.", meinte er finster.

„Sie verwenden das sehr leichtfertig, Potter. Ich denke die Bedeutung ihrer Worte ist ihnen gar nicht bewusst. Nun, dennoch sollte ich vielleicht beginnen eine Liste zu schreiben. Und ich verspreche ihnen Potter, sie kommen gleich nach Mr Granger und Professorin McGonagall. Und nach ihnen wie ich vermute all ihre kleinen Freunde und Freundinnen.", spottete er.

„Ich habe sie gewarnt.", funkelte Harry ihn böse an und entfernte sich wieder.

Snape wunderte sich, wie viele Morddrohungen er heute Abend noch zu erwarten hatte und rollte mit den Augen. Endlich gelang es ihm sich zu seinen Kolleginnen und Kollegen durchzukämpfen. Als auch diese ihm das Gefühl gaben er wäre das Böse in Person suchte er das Weite. Er entdeckte Hermine, die einsam in der Menge stand, und gerade einen Drink von einem Hauself entgegennahm.

„Ich dachte sie würden endlich mit dem Unsinn aufhören.", flüsterte Snape kühl.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um, und ließ dabei das Glas zu Boden fallen. Sogleich erschien ein Hauself der die Scherben verschwinden ließ.

„Es wird mir wohl gestattet sein, dass ich mich auf meiner eigenen Hochzeit betrinke.", meinte sie kühl.

„Ich bezweifle, dass es eine gute Idee ist, wenn sie auf diese Art und Weise die Kontrolle über sich verlieren und so vielleicht ihrer Mutter in die Arme fallen.", meinte er kühl.

„Meine Mutter hat sie mittlerweile allem Anschein nach als Schwiegersohn akzeptiert.", sagte sie eisig.

„Und wie kommt das so plötzlich?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Nun, sie glaubt wohl Persephone wäre Hades freiwillig in die Unterwelt gefolgt, weil die beiden sich verliebt hätten.", begann sie, „Außerdem glaubt sie, dass sie Mitleid mit mir haben müsste, weil meine Freunde und Freundinnen nicht nachvollziehen könnten, wie ich mich in einen Mann verlieben konnte, der dermaßen kalt zu sein scheint."

„Scheint?", meinte Snape kühl.

„Sie kennt sie eben noch nicht lange genug.", funkelte Hermine ihn finster an.

„Wissen sie Ms Granger.", erwiderte er ihren Blick nicht weniger düster, „Vielleicht kommt es nicht darauf an wie lange, sondern wie gut sie jemanden kennen."

„Manchmal, Professor.", meinte sie leicht gereizt, „Werde ich einfach überhaupt nicht schlau aus all dem was sie sagen."

„Nun, das ist es was ich schon seit Jahren an ihnen kritisiere. Sie erwerben Unmengen an Wissen aus Büchern, aber sie sind offenbar nicht imstande zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen.", funkelte er sie erhaben an.

„Müssen sie mich andauernd beleidigen.", schnaubte sie, es gelang ihm schon wieder sie wütend zu machen und sie vergaß für einen Augenblick ihre anderen Sorgen und die Gefühle die auf ihr lasteten.

Die Musik wurde plötzlich lauter.

„Ich nehme an, sie werden jetzt verlangen, dass wir miteinander tanzen.", höhnte Snape.

„Vergessen sie es.", meinte sie etwas eingeschnappt.

„Es würde natürlich ein schlechtes Licht auf uns werfen, wenn wir nicht einmal miteinander tanzen.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Dann behaupten sie doch, sie könnten nicht tanzen."

„Ich denke ja nicht im Traum daran mir diesen Spaß entgehen zu lassen.", meinte er fies.

„Können sie nicht ein einziges Mal rücksichtsvoll sein?", schnaubte sie.

Vor lauter Wut kam ihr nicht in den Sinn, dass er ihr schon den ganzen Abend beistand.

„Nun, ich denke sie wollen offenbar gar nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst werden.", dabei sah er sie böse an.

„Sie sind wirklich grausam meine schwachen Momente derart auszunutzen.", sagte sie aufgebracht.

„Ja, natürlich, Ms Granger.", funkelte er sie zornig an und fügte zynisch hinzu, „Das mache ich ja schon den ganzen Abend. Ihr Kurzzeitgedächtnis ist wirklich beeindruckend."

Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an, sein Blick brannte ihr auf der Seele, diesmal war sie wirklich zu weit gegangen.

„Das war unangebracht.", stammelte sie, „Es tut mir wirklich leid."

„Mir tut es nicht leid.", meinte er mit einer Bitterkeit die sie zusammenfahren ließ, sie konnte ihn doch mit diesen Worten unmöglich wirklich verletzt haben, „Und jetzt kommen sie."

Er packte sie grob an der Hand und sie ließ sich schuldbewusst ohne weiteren Protest auf die Tanzfläche zerren. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen und war erleichtert, als ihr Vater sie nach einer Zeit, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, zum nächsten Tanz aufforderte.

Während die Hochzeitsgesellschaft sich wieder über den Raum verstreute hielt sie nach Snape Ausschau. Sie wollte was geschehen war nicht einfach so im Raum stehen lassen, aber ehe sie sich zu ihm durchkämpfen konnte, war er auch schon in der Menge verschwunden und sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Es war Ginny.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Hermine?", fragte sie als sie einen Ausdruck des Entsetzens in ihren Augen sah.

Sie führte sie hinüber zu Harry, der mit einem Stück Torte in einer Ecke stand.

„Hermine, hat Snape irgendetwas gesagt oder getan? Du bist ja vollkommen aufgelöst.", meinte sie erschrocken und sah Harry Hilfe suchend an.

„Gewöhnt es euch gar nicht erst an in Zukunft immer zuerst die Schuld bei Snape zu suchen, wenn es mir nicht gut geht. Das ist ungerecht.", meinte sie bitter.

„Wir sind nun einmal da, um dich vor ihm zu beschützen.", erklärte Harry.

„Ja, genau. Die halbe Welt hat es sich zum Auftrag gemacht, mich vor Snape zu beschützen. Aber wer beschützt ihn vor mir?", fragte sie vollkommen aufgelöst.

„Hermine, du redest wirres Zeug. Was ist denn passiert?", stammelte Ginny voller Sorge, „Willst du, dass wir diese Feier beenden."

Ginny wollte ihren Arm um ihre Schulter legen, aber sie stieß sie weg.

„Ach, lasst mich nur einen Moment lang in Ruhe. Ich muss einfach kurz alleine sein.", sagte sie, „Bitte!"

Harry und Ginny nickten und folgten ihr nicht, als sie sich in die Menge stürzte. Sie hielt Ausschau nach Snape, aber sie konnte ihn nirgendwo finden. Immer wieder versuchten Leute sie in Gespräche zu verwickeln, und sie hatte alle Mühe sie abzuschütteln.

Als sie Snape endlich an einem Tisch stehen sah, stellte sich Hagrid ihr in den Weg.

„Hab ihm gesagt, ich würd ihn töten, wenn er dir zu nahe kommt.", meinte er und schnäuzte sich.

„Na, wundervoll.", schnaubte sie wenig erfreut und besann sich dann dessen, dass er es nur gut meinte.

„Das ist nett von dir, aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Schön, dass du gekommen bist, ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet.", meinte sie dann freundlicher.

„Kann nich zulassen, dass er dich heiratet und niemand dich beschützt."

„Keine Sorge Hagrid, die halbe Welt hat beschlossen, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin mir selbst zu helfen.", murmelte sie und war beruhigt, als er sie nicht verstand, weil er sich laut schnäuzte.

„Hmm?", fragte er.

„Schon in Ordnung. Hör mal, ich muss dringend mit jemanden sprechen. Wir sehen uns später, ja?", meinte sie und drängte sich an ihm vorbei.

„Professor? Denken sie wir könnten diese Feier langsam beenden?", fragte sie und stellte sich zu ihm.

„Ich kann es in der Tat kaum erwarten vor allem ihre kleinen Freunde und Freundinnen loszuwerden.", meinte er kalt.

„Professor, ich wollte mich für mein Verhalten von vorhin entschuldigen.", meinte sie reuevoll.

„Sie glauben doch nicht, dass mich dieses Verhalten in irgendeiner Weise beschäftigen würde?", verdrehte er die Augen.

„Dennoch fand ich eine Entschuldigung angebracht. Sie waren mir den ganzen Abend über eine große Hilfe. Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich den Abend ohne ihre Hilfe vermutlich nicht durchgestanden.", gestand sie.

„Was genau erwarten sie sich davon mir das mitzuteilen? Glauben sie es wäre für mich in irgendeiner Weise von Interesse?", sagte er kalt.

„Ich erwarte nichts von ihnen.", blieb sie ruhig, „Ich bin ihnen einfach nur dankbar. Auch wenn sie das als lächerlich empfinden sollten."

„Es ist erstaunlich, ich wäre fast dazu geneigt anzunehmen, sie wären tatsächlich zur Vernunft gekommen, würde ich sie nicht besser kennen.", stellte er giftig fest.

Sie beschloss nichts darauf zu entgegnen und zwang sich selbst dazu nicht aus der Haut zu fahren. Er konnte nun einmal nicht mit Freundlichkeit umgehen und wenn das Gesetz nicht bald fallen würde, müsste sie wohl oder übel langsam lernen, wie sie am besten mit ihm zurechtkam. So sehr ihr die Vorstellung auch widerstrebte, es wäre notwendig für sie zu lernen ihn zu verstehen.

„Nun, worauf warten sie, ich dachte wir wollen das beenden?", drängte er.

Sie nickte und atmete tief durch. Es läge wohl an ihr vernünftig zu sein und ihm zu zeigen, dass er sie so wie sie war respektieren musste und sie kein kleines Kind mehr war.

Im Vergleich dazu, dass das ganze Fest sich so ins Unendliche gezogen hatte, war die Verabschiedung eine Wohltat, obwohl sie sich in die Länge zog. Es dauerte bestimmt zwei Stunden, bis endlich alle gegangen waren. Ihre Mutter verabschiedete sich unter Tränen und sie umarmte sogar Snape, was ihm offenbar maßlos überforderte und ihm sehr zuwider war. Ihr Vater reichte ihm nur die Hand, aber allem Anschein nach, hatte ihre Mutter ihn besänftigt, weshalb in seinen Augen weniger Besorgnis lag, als sie befürchtet hatte.

„Wir haben ein Geschenk für euch.", meinte ihre Mutter und reichte Hermine einen Umschlag.

„Mum…", murmelte Hermine und wollte es ihr schon zurückgeben, aber schließlich, dachten ihre Eltern, es wäre eine richtige Hochzeit, ein Geschenk war also nicht weiter verwunderlich.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du wegen der Schule bestimmt keine Flitterwochen eingeplant hast und dachte mir ein Wochenende in London wäre ganz nett.", erklärte ihre Mutter.

Wunderbar, dachte Hermine, Flitterwochen waren das Letzte wonach ihr zumute war.

„Danke.", versuchte sie zu lächeln, was ihr kaum gelang.

Sie war froh, als sie endlich dabei waren zu gehen. McGongall würde sie zurückbringen.

McGonagall wusste nicht recht, was sie zum Abschied sagen sollte. Sie wies Snape nur darauf hin, dass seine Stunden morgen selbstverständlich ausfallen würden. Zu Hermine meinte sie, dass das gleiche natürlich auch für sie galt.

Harry und Ginny waren die letzten die gingen.

„Du kommst zurecht?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Hermine nickte genervt, es war wirklich nett von allen sich solche Gedanken um sie zu machen, aber es war einfach nur noch anstrengend die ganze Zeit so behandelt zu werden, als könnte sie sich selbst nicht helfen. Ginny umarmte sie heftig und ihr kamen die Tränen.

„Ich nehme an das hängt mit deiner Schwangerschaft zusammen.", meinte Hermine stichelig.

Ginny kamen darauf hin nur noch mehr Tränen, und Hermine fühlte sich schlecht wegen ihrem fiesen Kommentar.

„Es tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht.", murmelte sie beschämt, Ginny nickte.

Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit, als Ginny zum Abschied wenigstens versuchte sie anzulächeln. Snape straften beide mit finsteren Blicken, die er ebenso erwiderte. Es bekümmerte sie, immerhin hatte Snape ihr mit der Einwilligung in diese Hochzeit geholfen und sie vor einem schlimmeren Schicksal bewahrt.

„Ich bedauere sehr, dass meine Freunde, Freundinnen und Verwandten sich ihnen gegenüber so verhalten.", meinte sie bitter und starrte gerade aus.

„Was haben sie erwartet Ms Granger. Überlegen sie doch, wie diese Ehe für alle Welt aussehen muss.", schüttelte er den Kopf und starrte ebenfalls in die Leere.

Sie schluckte bitter, sie hatte nie ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, was diese Scheinehe für Snape bedeutete. Ihr war nie klar gewesen, dass sie mit dem Angebot, das sie ihm unterbreitet hatte, eigentlich noch sehr viel mehr von ihm verlangt hatte, mehr als das Augenscheinliche.

In den Augen der Öffentlichkeit war er Hades, Herrscher der Unterwelt, der die junge, unschuldige Persephone gewaltsam an sich riss und ins Unglück stürzte. Sie dachten nicht so weit, dass diese Erzählung eine positive Wendung genommen hätte, da Persephone schließlich freiwillig einen Teil des Jahres in der Unterwelt verbrachte. Für alle anderen war Snape ein boshafter, älterer Mann, der eine Situation die sich ihm bot ausgenutzt hatte, um sich zu bereichern. Unzählige Menschen würden ähnlich wie Lavender oder ihr Vater über Snape denken. Das war das Problem der breiten Öffentlichkeit, die Menschen sahen nie genauer hin, sie reimten sich ihre eigene Realität so dramatisch und spektakulär wie möglich zusammen, damit sie sich die Münder darüber zerreißen konnte. Und selbst im 21. Jahrhundert waren die Menschen nicht weit genug, als dass sie es einfach hingenommen hätten, dass ein zwanzig Jahre älterer, äußerst unbeliebter Mann eine junge Frau heiratete, die noch dazu seine Schülerin war und nutzten derartige Gelegenheiten um künstlich Skandale zu erschaffen.

Sie sah zu ihm hoch, er starrte immer noch in die Leere. Erst jetzt verstand sie, was für ein Opfer er eigentlich für sie erbracht hatte. Sie griff nach seinem Arm, und er sah sie verwundert an.

„Lassen sie uns gehen.", meinte sie mit gewohnter Stärke.


	48. Das Opfer

**A/N:**

Ich glaube das Kapitel ist nicht das, was ihr alle (oder zumindest ein Großteil von euch?) erwartet. Eigentlich habe ich selbst nicht damit gerechnet. Es kann unter Umständen etwas verstörend wirken. (Sexuelle Handlungen werden aber nicht graphisch dargestellt.) Es ist etwas schwer Warnungen zu schreiben, die euch darauf vorbereiten was auf euch zukommt oder euch davon abhalten es zu lesen. Es ist auf jeden Fall ein weiteres düsteres Kapitel und es ist schmerzlich. Es ist in gewisser Form doch Vergewaltigung impliziert, aber es ist nicht so einfach das zu erklären.

Also ich persönlich fand das Kapitel tat weh, wenn ihr so etwas nicht lesen wollt, rate ich euch daher davon ab.

Also Musik dazu würde ich „Outside" von Staind empfehlen. So und jetzt lass ich euch mal mit dem Kapitel alleine.

Ich habe in der neuen Fassung dem Kapitel noch einen kurzen Moment hinzugefügt.

**---**

**Das Opfer**

Snape hielt ihr die Tür auf, und sie trat ein. Den ganzen Weg in den Keller hatten sie geschwiegen.

Unsicher sah sie sich im Zimmer um. Es gab viele Buchregale und Hermine konnte entdecken, dass in einem bereits ihre Bücher und Schulbücher untergebracht waren. Die Hauselfen hatten ihr offenbar wieder einmal die ganze Arbeit abgenommen, ohne, dass sie das gewollt hätte. Wären die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen nicht derart stressig gewesen, hätte sie ihre Habseligkeiten selbst hierher getragen, dachte sie unzufrieden. Neben dem Kamin standen eine Couch und zwei Sofastühle um einen kleinen Tisch. Alles war etwas dunkel und düster, nicht anders hatte sie sich Snapes Räume vorgestellt. Es war schließlich die Unterwelt, versuchte sie sich mit dieser Vorstellung etwas zu erheitern, aber es gelang ihr nicht recht.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand ein großer Schreibtisch. Auch darauf stapelten sich die Bücher, vermutlich benutzte ihn Snape nie, da er ohnehin sein Büro hatte.

Sie hörte, wie Snape die Tür hinter ihr schloss.

„Wollen sie sich nicht setzen?", fragte er kühl.

Hermine widersprach nicht und ließ sich in einen der Stühle fallen. Sie sah sich weiter um, es führten zwei weitere Türen aus diesem Raum. Eine vermutlich ins Schlafzimmer und die andere – wie wohl anzunehmen war – bestimmt in Snapes privates Labor. Snape nahm am Stuhl ihr gegenüber Platz.

„Hier wohnen sie also.", meinte sie etwas hilflos, nur um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„In der Tat.", sagte er kühl.

Hermine versuchte ihn nicht anzusehen, sondern ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

„Nun ja, es ist nicht gerade eine alltägliche Situation.", stammelte sie und zwang sich vergeblich zu lächeln.

Snape zog die Augenbraun hoch.

„In keiner Weise würde ich sagen.", meinte er kühl.

„Äh, ja.", stammelte sie und wippte unruhig mit ihren Füssen, „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Sie blickte abwechselnd auf den Boden und zu ihm.

„Wie haben sie sich heute Nacht vorgestellt, Ms Granger?", fragte er ernst.

Hermine sah ihn etwas erschrocken und ratlos an.

„Vorgestellt?", murmelte sie und wurde sich dessen bewusst, dass sie sich nur damit auseinandergesetzt hatte, was heute passieren würde, wie das von statten gehen würde, hatte sie nicht durchdacht.

„Also, ich dachte wir könnten es einfach schnell hinter uns bringen.", meinte sie dann unschlüssig.

„Ms Granger? Darf ich aufgrund ihrer zögerlichen Antwort darauf schließen, dass sie sich gar keine Gedanken darüber gemacht haben?", fragte er kühl.

Hermine wagte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen, während sie den Kopf schüttelte, wieso war es so einfach für ihn sie zu durchschauen.

„Wie…", murmelte sie unsicher, „Haben sie sich das vorgestellt?"

Er betrachtete sie genauer, sie blickte starr zu Boden. Sie war trotz allem schließlich einfach immer noch ein Mädchen, seine Schülerin. Ihre Augen spiegelten für ihn eine kindliche Unschuld wieder, die ihm das Gefühl vermittelten alleine seine Vorstellungen diese Nacht bezüglich würden ihre reine Seele beschmutzen und in dunkle Abgründe zerren.

„Hören sie, Ms Granger. Ich werde nicht mit ihnen schlafen, wenn sie das nicht wollen. Und das tun sie nicht.", erklärte er ernst, „Es gibt immer noch Alternativen, vielleicht wäre es angebracht diese zu besprechen."

Entsetzt sah sie ihn an, er könnte doch nicht jetzt alles absagen.

„Nein,…", schüttelte sie verzweifelt den Kopf, „Nein!"

„Ms Granger!", meinte er eindringlich, „Ich halte es für wichtig, dass wir die Alternativen genauer beleuchten. Vielleicht gibt es für uns beide eine bessere Möglichkeit das Gesetz zu umgehen."

„Und welche?", schüttelte sie aufgebracht den Kopf.

„Da ich es bin der die Ehe verweigert, hätten sie noch zwei weitere Möglichkeiten eben das zu tun.", sagte er sachlich.

„Und das gibt mir was?", wurde sie leicht hysterisch, „Vier Tage? Das ist lächerlich."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stützte sich mit der Stirn auf ihrem Arm ab.

„Ihnen bliebe auch noch die Flucht. Ich nehme an, es ließe sich etwas arrangieren.", überlegte er weiter.

„Professor! Ich habe all diese Möglichkeiten längst durchdacht. Keine dieser Möglichkeiten sagt mir zu, ich will hier bleiben, weil ich weiter kämpfen will und nicht bereit bin mein Leben für dieses Gesetz zu opfern. Dieses verdammte System hätte doch gewonnen, wenn ich Hogwarts verlassen müsste.", sagte sie eindringlich.

Einen Augenblick starrten sie einander schweigend an. Hermines Augen waren feucht und Verzweiflung stand darin geschrieben. Snape erwiderte ihren Blick bitter.

„Ms Granger, was wollen sie dann?", fragte er ernst.

Hermine überlegte für einen Augenblick.

„Ich möchte mein Leben zurück.", meinte sie bitter und eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange.

Snape wandte den Blick ab und nickte.

„Aber dafür ist es notwendig zu kämpfen.", erklärte sie plötzlich und wischte sich die Träne aus dem Gesicht, „Egal welchen Weg ich wähle, es bringt Opfer mit sich. Aber am effizientesten kann ich für den Widerstand arbeiten, wenn ich hier in Hogwarts bleibe. Ich konnte mir zumindest aussuchen welches Opfer ich bringen muss."

Er schüttelte etwas ratlos den Kopf.

„Ms Granger. Sie müssen jedoch verstehen, dass es mir unter keinen Umständen möglich ist, mit ihnen zu schlafen, wenn sie das nicht wollen. Das wäre Vergewaltigung.", erklärte Snape bestimmt.

„Aber nicht sie vergewaltigen mich, sondern das System uns beide. Professor, sie sehen doch, dass ich keine Wahl habe. Ich bitte sie darum, betrachten sie das als meine Einwilligung.", meinte sie eindringlich und fixierte ihn mit ihren Augen, „Vielleicht können wir es einfach als das betrachten, was es ist: bedeutungsloser Sex."

„Ms Granger. Sie wissen nicht, was sie da von mir verlangen.", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und konnte die Augen nicht von ihr abwenden, weil sie es ihm mit ihren Blicken nicht gestattete.

„Professor, bitte versuchen sie mich zu verstehen. Es ist meine Entscheidung und sie bewahren mich vor einem weitaus schlimmeren Schicksal. Ich weiß, dass ich seit ich ihnen diesen Vorschlag gemacht habe schon zuviel von ihnen verlangt habe und ich stehe tief in ihrer Schuld. Aber sie selbst haben eingewilligt und mich jetzt zurückzuweisen wäre wirklich ausgesprochen unfair.", erläuterte sie verzweifelt, „Hören sie doch, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit die ich habe. Bei ihnen weiß ich zumindest, dass sie mich nicht verletzen und mir nicht wehtun werden. Sie mögen mich vielleicht oft respektlos behandelt haben, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mich in so einer heiklen Situation mit Respekt behandeln werden. Eigentlich bin ich es die in dieser Situation ihr Ehrgefühl und ihre moralischen Werte dafür missbraucht, sich selbst zu retten. Ich weiß also, was ich von ihnen verlange, und ich weiß, dass ich kein Recht habe danach zu verlangen. Aber ich tue es dennoch, aus reinem Egoismus. Und weil ich weiß, dass sie mir diese Bitte nicht abschlagen können, weil sie es sich nie verzeihen könnten, wenn mir etwas Schreckliches zustößt obwohl sie es hätten verhindern können."

Snape sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Meinen Respekt, eine eindringliche Rede, aber was veranlasst sie zu glauben, dass es mir um irgendetwas anderes gehen würde, als darum mich selbst zu retten?", fragte er kühl.

„Nun, das ist etwas, das ich noch nicht ganz verstanden habe. Vielleicht hat es auch etwas mit Ehre zu tun.", überlegte sie, „Oder damit, dass sie nicht mit der Schuld die dann auf ihnen lasten würde leben könnten?"

„Ich bin kein Gryffindor, Ms Granger. Stolz und Ehre sind nicht gerade die Tugenden auf die ich Wert lege.", blieb er kühl.

„Steckt nicht in jedem und jeder von uns ein wenig aus allen Häusern? Habe ich ihnen nicht gerade mit dem was ich sagte bewiesen, dass in mir auch eine Slytherin steckt. Wir wissen doch beide, dass Menschen nicht so einfach gestrickt sind. Der menschliche Charakter ist doch viel komplexer als das."

Snape starrte sie mit kalten Augen an.

„Ich kann das nicht tun, Ms Granger.", meinte er, aber erst nachdem er seinen Blick von ihr abgewandt hatte, „Es wäre nicht richtig."

„Gut, dann werfen sie mich raus. Können sie das?", meinte sie mit einem grausamen Lächeln.

Er schwieg.

„Nun, das dachte ich mir."

Es war ein bitterer Triumph.

„Sie können unglaublich grausam sein, Ms Granger, ich hoffe sie wissen das.", sagte er kalt und funkelte sie aufgewühlt an.

„Es tut mir leid.", sie senkte den Kopf, „Aber ich habe leider keine andere Wahl. Keine annähernd akzeptable."

Snape atmete tief durch.

„Sie wünschen also wirklich, dass wir diese Ehe vollziehen?", fragte er, um sich zu versichern, dass sie wusste, wovon sie eigentlich sprach.

„Sie werden mich nicht verletzen.", gab sie ihre Antwort.

„Natürlich werde ich das.", meinte er so bitter, dass es Hermine erschaudern ließ, „Egal wie sehr es mir widerstrebt, ich werde es nicht verhindern können."

„Nicht sie verletzen mich, Professor. Es ist dieses System.", schüttelte sie aufgelöst den Kopf, „Ich würde ihnen nie einen Vorwurf machen. Sie tun mir eigentlich einen Gefallen."

„Sie verleihen dem Wort ‚Gefallen' eine neue, ausgesprochen entsetzliche Bedeutung.", schüttelte er seinen Kopf, seine Worte voll von bitterem Hohn.

Hermine spielte unruhig mit ihren Händen.

„Können wir es bitte schnell hinter uns bringen. Jede Minute macht es nur noch schwieriger.", erklärte sie mit gedrückter Stimme.

Snape überlegte für einen Moment.

„Ich könnte ihnen einen Trank brauen, der sie soweit benebelt, dass sie nicht wirklich viel mitbekommen.", schlug er vor.

Er war bestürzt als sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein. Das würde es nicht besser machen, es würde mich nur noch mehr quälen, wenn ich keine Erinnerung hätte oder mich wehrlos fühlen würde. Möglicherweise würden wir auch Probleme bei dieser Untersuchung morgen bekommen. Außerdem wäre es nicht fair ihnen gegenüber, ich nehme an sie selbst können diesen Trank schlecht nehmen.", sagte sie schwermütig.

„Ich denke in einer derartigen Situation von Fairness zu sprechen ist recht sinnlos. Mein Angebot steht. Machen sie mich nicht unglücklich indem sie mir plötzlich das Gefühl geben ihr Egoismus wäre doch nur geheuchelt.", meinte er verzweifelt.

„Ich bleibe dabei.", meinte sie, „Es ist schlimmer, wenn ich mich hilflos fühle."

Snape nickte.

„Sie haben also auch nicht vor sich zu betrinken.", meinte er gedrückt.

„Nein. Aber wenn sie sich betrinken wollen, habe ich kein Problem damit.", meinte sie emotionslos.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr war klar, dass Snape sich in dieser Situation ganz und gar unwohl fühlte. Es war alles andere als fair das alles von ihm zu verlangen, aber sie hatte nun einmal keine andere Wahl.

„Also dann, gleich hier oder im Schlafzimmer?", meinte sie nur platt.

Snape sah sie entsetzt an. Sie erschrak bei seinem Anblick über die Härte ihrer eigenen Worte.

„Sie entscheiden, Ms Granger.", sagte er niedergeschmettert.

„Schlafzimmer.", stammelte sie.

Sie standen beide auf und Hermine folgte ihm. Sie ertrug es kaum ihn so zu sehen, und es bekümmerte sie umso mehr, dass eine derartig grausame Situation notwendig war, um sie endlich sehen zu lassen, dass er nicht so unmenschlich und widerwärtig war wie sie oft geglaubt hatte. Sie fühlte sich elend bei dem Gedanken, was sie hier verlangte und noch elender bei dem Gedanken daran, was nun auf sie zukam.

„Wir müssen uns ja nicht einmal ganz ausziehen.", meinte sie hart und setzte sich auf das Bett.

Snape starrte sie nur mit einem entsetzten Blick an, der ihr sagte, dass er sich genauso elend fühlte wie sie sich selbst fühlte.

„Ms Granger. Bestehen sie wirklich darauf?", fragte er bitter.

„Ich habe das entschieden, als ich ihnen das Angebot gemacht habe. Bringen wir es bitte einfach nur hinter uns.", meinte sie unglücklich.

Er setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett. Sie legte sich hin und machte sich so frei, wie es eben notwendig war. Snape fixierte ihre Augen immer noch mit seinen, in die Schmerz geschrieben stand.

„Ms Granger, sind sie sicher…", begann er unschlüssig.

„Tun sie es einfach.", meinte sie in einem kalten Befehlston.

Dann schloss sie die Augen und wartete.

Als sie bemerkte, dass er sich über sie beugte, griff sie nach seiner Hand und drückte sie fest. Er drückte zurück.

„Lassen sie nur nicht meine Hand los.", bat sie verzweifelt.

Als nichts geschah, öffnete sie wieder die Augen. Er war über sie gebeugt und in seinen Augen sah sie wieder den Schmerz, der auf ihm lastete.

„Ich kann das nicht Ms Granger.", meinte er bitter.

Sie drückte seine Hand fester und war den Tränen nahe.

„Bitte.", flehte sie verzweifelt.

„Nein, bitten sie mich nicht darum.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich flehe sie an. Tun sie es für den Widerstand. Dafür dass wir weiter gegen dieses Regime kämpfen können. Bitte.", sie zitterte während ihrer Worte.

„Nein, Ms Granger. Nicht für den Widerstand, nicht für irgendwelche Menschen da draußen, nicht für irgendjemand. Nicht für irgendeine namenlose Person da draußen, wenn dann für sie, aber nicht für irgendjemanden. Sie müssen endlich aufhören nur für andere zu leben und anfangen für sich selbst zu leben, Kind. Sie sind doch noch fast ein Kind.", schüttelte er weiter den Kopf.

Hermine konnte ihr eigenes Herz schlagen hören, während sie ihn sekundenlang anstarrte. Eine Träne rollte über ihr Gesicht und sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie fühlte sich so hoffnungslos verloren wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Sie streckte ihre zweite Hand zögerlich nach ihm aus. Mit zitternden Fingern berührte sie seine Wange.

„Ich bitte sie.", flehte sie ein weiteres Mal, „Bitte, tun sie es für mich. Ich will diesen Kampf zu ende führen. Bitte, helfen sie mir."

Er schloss sichtlich gequält seine Augen und schluckte. Nach ein paar Sekunden, die Hermine wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen nickte er mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen.

Hermine schloss selbst ihre Augen, während Snape seinen Körper auf sie herabsenkte. Hermine atmete schwer, sie hatte Angst. Und er auch. Sie wusste nicht, ob diese Entscheidung die richtige war, aber es war ihre einzige Chance weiter zu machen. Die Zeit in der nichts geschah und sie mit geschlossenen Augen da lag und wartete erschien ihr wie eine Ewigkeit.

Ihr wurde eiskalt, als sie spürte wie er in sie eindrang und sie drückte seine Hand fester und hielt sich daran fest, und bewahrte sich damit vor dem Fall. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so elend gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick. Es fühlte sich widerlich an, aber sie zwang sich es nur als Körpergefühl wahrzunehmen und es nicht in ihre eigentliche Gefühlswelt eindringen zu lassen. Es war einfach eine notwendige körperliche Handlung die nichts mit ihr oder ihrem Seelenleben zu tun hatte. Und es wäre bald vorbei. Sie sagte sich, dass es nur ein bedeutungsloser Akt wäre, um sich frei zu kaufen. Es war bitter, aber ihre einzige Möglichkeit weiter zu machen.

Sie war erleichtert, als es endlich vorbei war. Sie drückte immer noch seine Hand und spürte, dass sie offenbar ihre Nägel in seine Haut gerammt hatte. Erschrocken ließ sie ihn los.

„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich zuerst das Badezimmer benutzte?", fragte sie eilig ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

„Selbstverständlich.", meinte er bitter.

Ihr größtes Bedürfnis war im Moment einfach nur eine Dusche. Sie stellte sich unter das fließende Wasser und versuchte sich selbst zu sagen, dass das alles vollkommen gleichgültig wäre. Ein ganz und gar bedeutungsloses Ereignis. Sie hatte jetzt nicht die Zeit sich über seelische Schmerzen Gedanken zu machen, sie musste es einfach – wie so viele Dinge – auf später verschieben, schließlich brauchte sie alle Kraft, um diesem System trotzen zu können. Im Moment konnte sie sich keine Schwäche erlauben und sie würde sich bestimmt nicht brechen lassen. Sie atmete tief durch nachdem sie aus der Dusche gestiegen war. Das schlimmste wäre jetzt zumindest vorbei, sagte sie sich.

„Das Bad ist jetzt frei.", meinte sie tonlos, ehe sie sich zurück ins Bett legte und zur Decke des Himmelbettes hinauf starrte. Sie versuchte einfach nicht nachzudenken, das machte es etwas einfacher.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Snape zurückkam.

„Ms Granger.", meinte er ruhig, „Ich denke es ist besser ich schlafe im anderen Zimmer."

„Nein. Es ist schon in Ordnung. Bleiben sie.", erklärte sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Ich denke es wäre nicht angebracht.", meinte er kühl.

„Nun, es ist nicht unbedingt angebracht, dass ich sie aus ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer vertreibe.", sagte sie kühl und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er atmete tief durch.

„Nun gut, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, schlafe ich auf der Couch da drüben.", erklärte er und zeigte auf ein Sofa, das an einer Wand stand.

„Ich kann auch auf dem Sofa schlafen, das wäre kein Problem.", sagte sie und setzte sich im Bett auf.

„Ms Granger. Machen sie sich nicht lächerlich.", meinte er kühl, „Soll ich ihnen noch einen Schlaftrank holen?"

„Nein, schon in Ordnung.", meinte sie leise und legte sich wieder hin.

Er ging langsam hinüber zum Sofa. Auf dem Weg blieb er neben ihr stehen. Sie fixierte ihn mit ihrem Blick.

„Sie wollen bestimmt keinen Schlaftrank?", fragte er erneut.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie, da sie ihren Blick nicht abwandte.

„Dann schlafen sie, Ms Granger.", meinte er ruhig.

Sie schloss die Augen und wagte es nicht sie zu öffnen. Sie lauschte was im Raum vor sich ging. Nachdem sie gehört hatte, wie Snape sich auf die Couch legte und sich offenbar zudeckte, wurde es still im Raum. Sie atmete tief durch. Hier würde sie also die restlichen Nächte dieses Schuljahres verbringen, dachte sie bekümmert. Während die Müdigkeit sie mehr und mehr einholte, versuchte sie so gut sie konnte an die Zukunft zu denken. An all das wofür sie dieses Opfer erbracht hatte, das gab ihr immerhin die Kraft die ganze Geschichte nicht so nahe an sich heran zu lassen.


	49. Die Untersuchung

**Die Untersuchung**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, riss sie erschrocken die Augen auf. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich zu orientieren. Sie setzte sich im Bett auf und sah sich um. Dieses Zimmer war ihr so unglaublich fremd.

Snape war nicht mehr da. Sie hatte sich nichts anderes erwartet und war doch ausgesprochen erleichtert. Das gab ihr zumindest einen Augenblick Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Sie brauchte einen konkreten Plan, sonst konnte das hier nicht funktionieren. Abgesehen davon wäre sie gezwungen über letzte Nacht nachzudenken, sollte es ihr nicht gelingen sich irgendwie anders zu beschäftigen.

Möglicherweise wäre Snape gar nicht in seinen Räumlichkeiten, und sie hätte noch Zeit den Tagespropheten zu lesen, überlegte sie während sie sich frische Kleidung anzog. Der Kleiderschrank bot einen seltsamen Eindruck. Auf der einen Seite nur schwarz und auf der anderen ihre Schuluniformen und bunte Freizeitkleidung. Die ganze Vorstellung hier mit Snape zu leben war verrückt, aber es durch eine derartige Kleinigkeit verdeutlicht vor sich zu sehen, gab dem ganzen noch einen weiteren Touch von Absurdität.

Sie könnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, das wusste sie. Es war ihr unangenehm, peinlich, es war eine Erinnerung auf die sie wirklich ausgesprochen gerne verzichtet hätte und nicht auch noch gerade mit Snape geteilt hätte. Aber es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als sich dem allen zu stellen, und nach draußen zu gehen. Es machte es nicht besser zu warten. Sich zu verstecken war sinnlos, schließlich hatte sie dieses Opfer nur erbracht, um weitermachen zu können, hielt sie sich vor Augen. Heute wäre noch die Untersuchung, danach würde sie die anderen treffen und am Abend die Aufnäher verteilen und ein paar Plakate mit Hilfe des Unsichtbarkeitsumhanges aufhängen.

Nun, was Snape betraf, entschloss sie sich, dass sie am besten so tun würde, als wäre überhaupt nichts vorgefallen. Sie konnte es sich jetzt nicht erlauben sich näher damit zu befassen, wenn das Gesetz abgeschafft wäre, würde das alles zwar über sie hereinbrechen, aber das ließe sich ohnehin nicht vermeiden. Vor allem wäre es am sinnvollsten alle zusätzlichen Probleme vorerst weg zu schieben, da es an sich schon schwer genug wäre mit Snape hier zusammen zu wohnen.

Sie atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Snape saß auf einem der Couchsessel und las den Tagespropheten.

„Guten Morgen, Ms Granger.", sagte er kühl, ohne die Augen von der Zeitung zu nehmen.

„Morgen, Professor.", murmelte sie.

Er konnte sie also auch nicht ansehen, vielleicht würde es das sogar einfacher machen.

Am Tisch lag noch eine zweite Zeitung.

„Ist der Tag des Propheten heute wieder erschienen?", fragte sie erstaunt und eilte zum Tisch, um sich zu vergewissern.

„Jetzt wo die Frist die Hochzeiten bezüglich langsam abläuft gibt es einiges zu berichten.", meinte er kühl, „Nichts Angenehmes natürlich. Der Tagesprophet hat sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht die beschriebenen Ereignisse anzusprechen. Aber der Tagesprophet war doch immer schon ein widerliches Klatschblatt, das dem Ministerium Honig ums Maul schmiert."

Sie war etwas überrascht über seine Ausdrucksweise und darüber, dass er verhältnismäßig viel und offen sprach. Offenbar versuchte er ebenfalls so zu tun als wäre nichts gewesen. Mehr noch versuchte er so zu tun, als sei diese ganze Situation hier vollkommen normal. Ob sie damit umgehen könnte, wusste sie allerdings nicht.

Hermine nahm den Tag des Propheten und blätterte ihn eilig durch, sie sah sofort, was Snape angesprochen hatte. Sie erschrak und musste sich erst einmal setzen.

_Vergewaltigungen in Zwangsehen_

Der Tag des Propheten war nun also dazu übergegangen Tatsachen zu berichten, anstatt eine Parodie auf den Tagespropheten zu schreiben. Sie atmete tief durch. Ehe sie sich dazu überwinden konnte den Artikel zu lesen, beobachtete sie Snape. Entgegen ihrer Vermutungen war er sogar hier und nicht geflüchtet – gut es war seine Wohnung aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache – er verhielt sich wirklich anständig. Es war mehr als nur offensichtlich, dass auch er sich schrecklich fühlte.

Als sie bemerkte, dass er inne hielt, wandte sie sich schnell der Zeitung zu. Wie, wusste sie nicht, aber offenbar war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie ihn anstarrte.

_Nachdem Frieda K. (23) vorgestern mit Harold F. (41) verheiratet wurde und die Ehe verweigern wollte, wurde sie von ihm mit einem Fluch behext und vergewaltigt. Frieda K. gelang gestern Morgen die Flucht aus dem Haus des Ehemannes und sie wandte sich an die Exekutive. Nachdem sie einfach wieder nachhause geschickt wurde nahm sie unverzüglich Kontakt mit einer Anwältin auf, die Klage für sie einreichte. Die Anklage wurde bereits drei Stunden später abgewiesen. Mit dem Argument die Anklage wäre abgewiesen worden, da Frieda K. eine reinblütige Hexe sei, trat die Anwältin vor das Zaubergamot. Das Zaubergamot wies die Anschuldigungen reinblütige Hexen zu diskriminieren zurück und versicherte bei ähnlichen Klagen unabhängig vom Blutstatus gleich zu urteilen._

_Tatsächlich reichten mehrere Frauen Klagen ein, alle wurden abgewiesen. Das Zaubergamot rechtfertig sich mit der Behauptung der Vollzug der Ehe sei im Gesetzesbeschluss enthalten, jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer wisse worauf er oder sie sich einlassen._

_Es gab heute Morgen eine Protestkundgebung in der Winkelgasse. _

_Viele Organisationen, allen voran Frauenrechtsorganisationen, und sogar viele ministeriumsnahe Frauengruppen sprechen sich seit den neuesten Beschlüssen des Zaubergamots öffentlich gegen die Haltung des Ministeriums aus. Der Großteil der Frauen, die im Ministerium arbeiten, streikte heute und kündigte an, diesen Streik solange fortzusetzen, wie das Ministerium die Rechte der Frauen mit Füßen tritt._

_Alle Organisationen sind sich in einem Punkt einig: Die Verweigerung des Vollzuges der Ehe ist sogar in dem Gesetz verankert. Und sollte ein Gesetz Vergewaltigung rechtfertigen, so muss es abgeschafft werden._

_Das Zaubergamot wurde nach den Protesten für heute Nachmittag einberufen. Wir berichten morgen über die Ergebnisse._

Sie schaufelten sich mit ihrer Haltung selbst ihr Grab, dachte Hermine. Aber es war bitter, welchen Preis so viele dafür zahlen mussten.

„Wir müssen in einer Stunde zu der Untersuchung ins Ministerium, Ms Granger.", erklärte Snape als sie gerade die Zeitung zusammenfaltete und auf den Tisch legte, „Die Hauselfen haben ihnen übrigens längst ihr Frühstück gebracht. Es steht dort drüben auf dem Schreibtisch."

Während er das sagte ging er zu einem Buchregal und holte sich ein Buch, das er zu lesen begann. Hermine konnte nicht sagen, ob er das deshalb tat, damit er nicht gezwungen war mit ihr zu sprechen oder sie anzusehen, oder ob er einfach wirklich lesen wollte. Sie holte sich das Tablett mit dem Frühstück, obwohl sie keinen besonderen Hunger hatte und blätterte dann den Tagespropheten durch. Es gab keine wirklich relevanten Berichte.

Es war seltsam hier in Snapes Wohnzimmer zu sitzen und zu frühstücken, während er ein Buch las. Zu gerne wäre sie jetzt im Gemeinschaftsraum bei den anderen. Allerdings, fiel ihr ein, würden die anderen auch nicht mehr lange dort zuhause sein. Bereits nächste Woche wären die Räumlichkeiten für Verheiratete beziehbar. So hatte sich Hermine ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts wirklich nicht vorgestellt.

Snape und Hermine apparierten von Hogsmeade aus in eine Außenstelle des Ministeriums. Hier wurden die Untersuchungen durchgeführt.

Snape und Hermine begaben sich zur Anmeldung. Ein Zauberer mittlern Alters nickte zur Begrüßung.

„Name.", meinte er mechanisch.

„Severus und… Hermine Snape.", entgegnete Snape zögerlich.

Hermine erschrak, als er ihren Namen aussprach. Sie sah zu ihm hinüber, und war froh, dass er es nicht tat.

„Anliegen?"

„Bestätigung des Vollzuges der Hochzeitsnacht.", murmelte Hermine und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkel, dass Snape sie etwas irritiert anstarrte.

Offenbar hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie ähnlich überfordert wäre wie am Tag ihrer Hochzeit. Der Gedanke, dass es sie nun offenbar für noch schwächer hielt, als er es ohnehin tat, verärgerte sie etwas. Es war zwar offensichtlich, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, aber wenn er sie von jetzt an behandeln würde wie eine Porzellanpuppe, würde sie das in den Wahnsinn treiben. Am liebsten wäre es ihr gewesen, wenn er sich einfach nur normal verhalten hätte. Aber sie wusste, dass das wirklich zuviel verlangt war.

„Gut. Nehmen sie bitte im Warteraum Platz. Sie werden in Kürze zur Blutabnahme aufgerufen.", erklärte der Zauberer mechanisch.

„Blutabnahme?", erschraken Hermine und Snape zeitgleich.

Der Zauberer bewegte seine Arme in einer beschwichtigenden Geste.

„Hören sie.", begann er, „Ich bin derartige Reaktionen gewohnt. Aber keine Sorge, ihr Blut wird nur für die Untersuchung benötigt und nur mit Nummern und nicht mit Namen versehen. Nach der Untersuchung wird das Blut selbstverständlich fachgerecht entsorgt."

Blut spielte vor allem bei der schwarzen Magie eine große Rolle und das ließ Hermine Verdacht schöpfen. Sie wusste zwar, dass sie für den Fluch der den Vollzug der Ehe überprüfte, schwarze Magie einsetzten, aber sie war verwundert, dass sie dazu ihr Blut brauchten.

Nach der Blutabnahme – mit dem Zauberstab wurde ein Schnitt in die Fingerkuppe getätigt und das Blut in eine Phiole getropft – mussten sie wieder warten.

„Das ist ja schlimmer als auf dem Standesamt.", ärgerte sich Hermine nach einer guten Stunde.

„Aber Ms Granger, was wollen sie denn mehr? Wie sie sehen ist das Ministerium sehr um unsere ständige Weiterbildung bemüht.", meinte er sarkastisch, „Hier können sie zumindest sämtliche Exemplare der Hexenwoche nachlesen, die sie wie ich vermute in den letzten zwanzig Jahren versäumt haben."

Hermine musste grinsen, als sie ihn ansah. Er war tatsächlich sarkastisch und nicht zynisch gewesen. Snape bemerkte, dass sie ihren Blick auf ihn gerichtet hatte und wagte es zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag sie anzusehen. Sein Blick zeugte von Verwunderung. Hastig senkte Hermine ihren Blick wieder.

„Weshalb genau grinsen sie, Ms Granger.", fragte er kühl wie immer.

„Entschuldigung.", murmelte sie, „Ich hatte nur nie erwartet, dass sie… Nein, vergessen sie es einfach."

„Was vergessen, Ms Granger.", mahnte er.

Da sie wieder grinsen musste, wandte sie sich von ihm ab und sah in die andere Richtung. Sie hatte nie in Erwägung gezogen, dass er zumindest etwas Humor haben könnte.

„Mr Snape. Bitte folgen sie mir ins Untersuchungszimmer.", trat nun eine junge Hexe an sie heran.

Snape warf ihr einen immer noch irritierten Blick zu, während er der Hexe folgte. Sie sah sich in der Zwischenzeit im Warteraum um. Die ganzen zusammen gewürfelten Paare die hier saßen, wirkten allesamt ziemlich unzufrieden und unglücklich. Sie alle wahrten Distanz. Eine Reaktion, die sie nur zu gut nachvollziehen konnte. Hermine war sich ganz sicher, dass niemand hier freiwillig geheiratet hatte. Es war erschütternd.

„Mrs Snape.", hörte sie die Stimme derselben Hexe, die zuvor Snape ins Untersuchungszimmer gebeten hatte.

Sie reagierte nicht sofort.

„Mrs Snape!", meinte die Hexe lauter.

Hermine starrte sie erstaunt an.

„Verzeihung, ich war ganz in Gedanken.", stammelte sie.

An den neuen Namen würde sie sich erst gewöhnen müssen.

Snape kam ihr am Weg ins Untersuchungszimmer entgegen, er wich ihren Blicken aus. Sie sah ihm verwirrt nach.

„Ihr Mann wird im Wartezimmer auf sie warten, Mrs Snape.", drängte die Hexe sie weiterzugehen.

Hermine betrat langsam das Untersuchungszimmer. Die Tür hinter ihr schloss sich, es war das Werk der Medimagierin, die in diesem Zimmer stand. Sie war vielleicht 40 und trug eine große Brille, die sie zurechtrückte.

„Mrs Snape?", fragte die Medimagierin.

Hermine nickte.

„Ihr Mädchenname ist Granger, richtig?", fragte sie weiter.

Hermine nickte irritiert.

„Ich muss noch ihre Identität verifizieren, dann können wir beginnen."

Die Medimagierin sprach einen Zauber und nickte dann.

„Es gehört zum Standardverfahren zunächst die Identität zu überprüfen. Sie ahnen ja nicht, wie viele schon versucht haben uns zu täuschen.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Hermine musste unweigerlich an Steve denken und hoffte inständig, er und die anderen wären nicht in diese Falle getappt.

„So und jetzt stellen sie sich bitte in die Mitte dieses Raumes. Entspannen sie sich, sonst könnte der Fluch sich etwas unangenehm anfühlen.", erklärte die Hexe.

Hermine folgte den Anweisungen und beobachtete die Hexe. Die Medimagierin schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich. Schließlich fuchtelte sie wie wild mit dem Zauberstab und sprach dabei einen Fluch in Parsel. Seltsam, dass die breite Öffentlichkeit diese Tatsache nicht wenigstens etwas seltsam und beunruhigend empfand. Der Fluch ließ sie in gewisser Weise erstarren, ihre Muskeln fühlten sich äußerst angespannt an. Rund um sie erschien ein Leuchten, das sie umgab. Vermutlich war es ein Zauber, der ihre Aura sichtbar machte und sie untersuchte.

„Ja, positiv.", meinte die Hexe und senkte ihren Zauberstab, „Aber nicht gerade angenehm, da kommt mir ja direkt die Gänsehaut."

Hermine hätte sie am liebsten behext, sie hatte nun wirklich kein Interesse das zu hören, immerhin hatte sie es gestern selbst erlebt. Nun verwunderte es sie nicht mehr, dass Snape nach dieser Untersuchung ihren Blicken so vehement ausgewichen war. Ehe sie etwas entgegnen konnte sprach die Medimagierin schon weiter.

„Es ist eben der Preis den wir zahlen müssen. Sehen sie, ich wurde mit einem ziemlich launischen, wenig attraktiven Mann verheiratet. Aber Wizlove wird schon gewusst haben, warum. Sie entscheiden schließlich nur nach besten Wissen und Gewissen. Ich meine der Sex ist nicht gerade berauschend, aber wir müssen alle etwas für das Ministerium tun und jeder und jede muss ein paar Opfer bringen. Sie haben uns schließlich Voldemort vom Hals geschafft.", erklärte die Hexe überzeugt.

„Ich dachte immer, das wäre Harry Potter gewesen.", meinte sie beiläufig, und unterdrückte ihren Ärger.

Die Hexe nahm unterdessen eine Schale aus einem Regal und befüllte sie mit einem Trank, dessen Flasche mit einer Nummer versehen war.

„Nehmen sie diesen Trank.", damit reichte ihr die Hexe einen Trank, „Natürlich hat Potter die finale Schlacht gewonnen, aber ohne Ministerium wäre er nie soweit gekommen, und wer wenn nicht das Ministerium, hätte nach der Schlacht die verbleibenden Todesser und Todesserinnen von denen gar niemand wusste, aufgespürt. Und wer hätte unser Land wieder aufgebaut? Es ist unsere Pflicht. Aber ich denke das muss ich ihnen nicht sagen. Wir wissen doch alle, dass wir die dunklen Bewegungen nur dann stoppen können, wenn die nächste Generation in Familien aufwächst, die dunkle Traditionen nicht länger weitergeben. Das Ministerium setzt eben auf Evolution."

Offenbar hatte das Ministerium sehr viel Erfolg mit seiner Propaganda. Jetzt nannten sie dieses Gesetz auch schon eine evolutionäre Maßnahme. Das widersprach jeder Logik, aber durch die Propagandamaschinerie des Ministeriums schien in der Lage zu sein, das gut zu verschleiern.

Die Hexe schenkte ihr ein ziemlich aufgesetzt wirkendes Lächeln. Es gehörte wohl zu ihrem Beruf zumindest so zu tun als wäre ihr nach Lächeln zumute.

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Trank?", fragte Hermine.

„Er garantiert, dass eine mögliche Schwangerschaft nicht durch Außeneinflüsse beeinträchtigt wird. Es ist ja leicht möglich ein Kind noch in den ersten Tagen der Schwangerschaft zu verlieren, das merken sie gar nicht.", erklärte sie mütterlich.

Hermine wusste, dass das natürlich nicht der wesentliche Grund war. Sie nahm den Trank und ließ „ungeschickt" ein paar Tropfen auf ihre Kleidung fallen, als die Hexe sich abwandte, um die Flasche mit der Nummer verschwinden zu lassen.

„Kann ich dann gehen?", fragte Hermine und stellte die Schale ab.

„Ja, wir sind fertig. Ich wünsche ihnen noch eine erfreuliche und kinderreiche Ehe, Mrs Snape.", verabschiedete sich die Medimagierin und schüttelte ihr heftig die Hand.

Hermine nickte nur und zwang sich zu lächeln, ehe sie zur Tür hinaus verschwand.

Hermine traf Snape im Wartezimmer, sie bemühte sich ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen, während sie zur Anmeldung zurückgingen. Sie bekamen ein Formular ausgestellt, dass die Ehe bestätigte. Dann apparierten sie unverzüglich nach Hogsmeade zurück.

„Könnte ich ihr privates Labor benutzen?", fragte sie ihn dann direkt.

Er starrte sie verwundert an.


	50. Theodor und der Widerstand

**Theodor und der Widerstand**

Obwohl es immer noch kalt war, saßen Luna und Zacharias am See. Sie hatten einen größeren Stein, der als Bank diente, erwärmt und konnten so an der frischen Luft lernen. Zumindest taten sie so als ob. Im Schloss war es unmöglich geworden über Pläne des Widerstandes zu sprechen, also war eine Tarnung unumgänglich.

„Erstaunlich, dass ihnen der kleine Haken an ihrer Heiratspolitik noch nicht klar geworden ist. Sie schaffen kleine revolutionäre Zellen.", schüttelte Zacharias fast vergnügt den Kopf und grinste Luna an.

„Aber verhältnismäßig wenige.", verlautbarte Luna und es klang mehr nach einem Summen als nach gesprochenen Worten.

„Wir bekommen Besuch.", meinte Zacharias und nickte in Richtung Schloss.

Theodor kam auf sie zu. Er war eingehüllt in einen Wintermantel und bewegte sich starr auf sie zu.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Su mit Padma über den Widerstand gesprochen hat. Nur so theoretisch natürlich. Padma hat ihr den öffentlichen Widerstand ans Herz gelegt.", summte Luna weiter.

„Luna, Zacharias.", nickte Theodor ihnen zur Begrüßung zu, er blieb neben ihnen stehen.

„Du kannst dich auf den Stein setzen, du siehst aus als würdest du gleich erfrieren.", summte Luna und neigte ihren Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, während sie ihn mit großen Augen beobachtete.

„Danke, aber ich wollte nur kurz mit euch sprechen. Da Hermine im Moment bestimmt keine Zeit hat, dachte ich könnte mich vorläufig einmal an euch wenden."

Zacharias erneuerte aus Gründen der Sicherheit den Schallschutzzauber, der sie umgab.

„Ich nehme an, du hast vor dich nun doch am Widerstand zu beteiligen?", hob Zacharias unschlüssig die Augenbrauen.

„Nun, ich denke wir können offen reden, da ihr Su und mich nach eurer leichtsinnigen Aktion zumindest nicht weiter in Gefahr gebracht habt, scheint ihr vertrauenswürdig zu sein. Außerdem nehme ich an, dass ihr das auch mir zugesteht, da auch ich euch nicht verraten habe."

Zacharias beäugte ihn dennoch misstrauisch.

„Ich finde seine Argumente gut.", flötete Luna, „Ich denke er hat sich unser Vertrauen wirklich verdient."

Theodor nickte ihr anerkennend zu und Luna grinste erfreut.

„Weder Su, noch ich haben vor uns an gefährlichen Aktionen zu beteiligen. Wie ihr wisst, bin ich der Sohn eines verstorbenen Todesser und reinblütig. Die Gefahr ist mir zu groß.", erklärte er offen.

„Was ist mit dem öffentlichen Widerstand?", fragte Zacharias und gab sich etwas desinteressiert.

„Su und ich haben in Erwägung gezogen uns auch daran zu beteiligen. Wir sind noch dabei die möglichen Konsequenzen zu diskutieren.", erklärte er sachlich.

Zacharias sah zunächst Theodor fragend an, und dann Luna.

„Er will sich also an einem gefahrenfreien Widerstand beteiligen.", wandte er sich an Luna und grinste.

Theodor war etwas genervt, dass Zacharias über seinen Kopf hinweg über ihn sprach.

„Dein respektloses Verhalten, nachdem ich mich derart loyal euch gegenüber gezeigt habe, entsetzt mich, Zacharias. Aber von einem Haufen leichtsinniger Gefangenenbefreier und Befreierinnen war wohl nichts anderes zu erwarten.", meinte er kühl und wandte sich um, um zu gehen.

„Er meint es nicht so, das ist nur seine Art.", flötete Luna.

„Luna.", meinte Zacharias etwas empört, aber nicht böse.

„Was denn?", sah sie ihn mit großen Augen an, „Das stimmt doch."

Zacharias atmete tief durch und nickte ihr dann zu.

„Also Theodor, es ist so, ich kann dir nicht garantieren, dass du gefahrenfrei lebst, wenn du dich dem Widerstand anschließt. Dass wir dem öffentlichen Widerstand zumindest positiv gegenüberstehen zeigen schon unsere Plaketten. Du zeigst deine Haltung also bereits öffentlich. Solltest du dich mehr daran beteiligen wollen, kann dir vor allem Umbridge momentan gefährlich werden. Aber wir sollten uns von ihr nicht aufhalten lassen, sie hat schon einmal bewiesen, dass sie bezwingbar ist. Solltest du dem Untergrund beitreten wollen, musst du dir vorher gut überlegen worauf du dich einlässt. Ich kann nur dann mit dir darüber sprechen, wenn beitrittst."

„Aber die Gefahren die damit verbunden sind.", wandte Theodor ein.

„Warum willst du dem Widerstand beitreten, Theodor?", fragte Zacharias und ließ ihn seinen Gedanken nicht beenden.

„Vielleicht wäre es mir möglich gewesen Pansys Selbstmord zu verhindern, wenn ich dem Widerstand angehört hätte. Oder sie davon überzeugt hätte selbst beizutreten.", meinte Theodor, „Ich will nicht länger herumsitzen und im Tagespropheten oder im Tag des Propheten die neuesten Hiobsbotschaften lesen und dann im Gemeinschaftsraum Däumchen drehen. Es war Pansys letzter Wunsch, dass ich Malfoy davon abhalte Dummheiten zu begehen. Momentan ist der in eine Gruppe zur Erhaltung reinen Blutes verwickelt und bringt dadurch auch den Widerstand in Misskredit. Eine andere Freundin ist dabei sich das Gehirn mit Drogen vollzupumpen, weil sie weder mit dem Krieg noch mit dieser neuen Gesellschaftsordnung zurechtkommt. Es wäre verantwortungslos wenn ich diesem Treiben zusehe anstatt ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. Die einzige Möglichkeit die ich sehe ist es dieses Gesetz zu bekämpfen."

„Ich bin begeistert. Du teilst unsere Auffassung dass das Gesetz abgeschafft gehört. Ehrlich gesagt war ich mir da nie so ganz sicher.", meinte Zacharias allerdings immer noch von oben herab.

„Bis vor kurzem dachte ich auch noch, das Problem würde sich von selbst lösen, weil ein derartiges Gesetz nicht haltbar sein kann. Aber ich bin doch nicht so dumm, und heiße ein derartiges Gesetz gut.", meinte er fast empört.

„Nun Theodor, ich sehe dennoch ein Problem an der ganzen Sache.", zuckte Zacharias mit den Schultern.

„Und das wäre?", meinte Theodor etwas gereizt.

„Du willst etwas tun, aber dabei deine Sicherheit nicht verlieren. Aber du hast nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du bleibst passiv, siehst dem Treiben zu und wiegst dich in einer Sicherheit, die eigentlich gar keine ist, weil du nicht ausschließen kannst, dass die Regierung dir aus reiner Willkür das Leben noch schwerer machen wird. Oder du wirst endlich aktiv und gibst diese scheinbaren Sicherheiten auf. Es ist auf jeden Fall die ehrlichere Variante. Aber es liegt an dir. Du kannst dich natürlich weiterhin in deiner scheinbaren Sicherheit wiegen."

Theodor schwieg eine Weile und ging auf und ab.

„Du musst nur eines verstehen, Theodor. Du bist auch jetzt alles andere als sicher, du bietest ihnen möglicherweise etwas weniger Angriffsfläche, aber dafür bist du ohnmächtig und musst alles als gegeben hinnehmen.", stellte Zacharias mit eindringlicher Stimme fest.

Theodor hielt einen Augenblick inne und ging gedanklich noch einmal alle Punkte durch die dafür oder dagegen sprachen.

„Gut, also wie kann ich eurem Verein betreten?", fragte er schließlich.

„Wir melden uns bei dir. Und falls irgendjemand dich fragen sollte, wieso du mit uns gesprochen hast, dann erklär ihnen, dass wir uns getroffen hätten, um künftig Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke bei dir zu nehmen. Ja?", erklärte Zacharias die weitere Vorgehensweise.

Theodor nickte.

„Will Su auch mitmachen?", flötete Luna.

„Ich werde ihr sagen, dass sie das mit dir klären soll, wenn das in Ordnung geht.", meinte er zu Luna.

Zacharias und Luna nickten.

„Malfoys Organisation.", meinte Theodor und wandte sich noch einmal um, „Soll ich euch nähere Informationen darüber geben?"

„Zu gegebener Zeit.", grinste Zacharias und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Damit war für Theodor klar, dass er sich bald als Mitglied des Widerstandes bezeichnen könnte. Worüber er sich allerdings weniger klar war, war, die Frage, ob es eine weise Entscheidung gewesen war oder nicht. Er mochte sein geregeltes Leben, und selbst als der Staat eingriff hatte er einen Weg gefunden sich aus der Affäre zu stehlen. Aber Zacharias hatte schon Recht, wer weiß, wie der nächste Schlag durch das Ministerium aussehen würde. Außerdem fühlte er sich Pansys letztem Wunsch verpflichtet und wollte auch nicht zusehen, wie Blaise und Daphne an diesem Gesetz zugrunde gingen. Was Malfoy betraf: Der war nur noch eine Verpflichtung, nicht mehr.


	51. Ein unverbindlicher Wettstreit

**Ein unverbindlicher Wettstreit**

Snape sah Hermine unverwandt an, während sie sich wieder auf Hogwarts zu bewegten.

„Wozu um alles in der Welt wollen sie mein privates Labor benutzen?", schüttelte er verwundert den Kopf, und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er die Frage lächerlich fand.

„Ich muss den Trank, der mir bei der Untersuchung verabreicht wurde, vom Gewebe meines Umhanges extrahieren und dann eine Analyse durchführen. Ich will ein Gegengift brauen.", erklärte sie als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste.

„Das ist ein Scherz, Ms Granger.", belächelte er sie.

„Hören sie, umso länger ich warte, umso schwieriger wird sich die Prozedur gestalten. Dafür habe ich jetzt weder die Zeit noch die Nerven.", erklärte sie bestimmt.

„Sie glauben doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich sie alleine in meinem Labor arbeiten lasse.", meinte er unbeeindruckt.

„Dann helfen sie mir eben.", ließ sie sich nicht abwimmeln.

„Sie haben sich doch wohl nicht etwa gedacht, ich würde ihnen Privatunterricht geben, nachdem ich sie aus meinem Kurs geworfen habe.", höhnte er.

Hermine wurde langsam wütend und ungeduldig. Sie war sich ungewiss ob sie sich ärgern oder freuen sollte, als Snape nun endlich wieder seine gewohnten Charakterzüge annahm.

„Hören sie, es geht dabei nicht um unsere privaten Streitigkeiten, sondern um eine Möglichkeit etwas Sinnvolles für den Widerstand zu tun. Ich habe nicht vor eine derartige Gelegenheit einfach so verstreichen zu lassen, das wäre verantwortungslos.", erklärte sie so ruhig sie nur konnte.

„Meinetwegen. Sie geben mir das Kleidungsstück mit den Trankflecken und dann werde ich den Trank extrahieren und analysieren.", erklärte er kühl.

Hermine blieb stehen und schnaufte, ehe sie ein spöttelndes Lächeln hervorbrachte.

„Das werden sie nicht tun. Ich kann das durchaus selbst.", wurde sie wütend.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie die notwendigen Qualifikationen vorweisen können.", entgegnete er kühl, „Und da ich sie fast 6 Jahre unterrichtet habe, sollte ich das wohl beurteilen können."

„Nein, das können sie nicht.", meinte sie ernst und empört, „Was glauben sie habe ich während der zwei Jahre gemacht, in denen wir uns im Krieg befanden. Wenn es notwendig war habe ich Tränke hergestellt, von denen ahnen die meisten Schüler und Schülerinnen in Hogwarts noch nicht einmal, dass sie existieren könnten. Und ich habe schon sehr viele Tränke auf die Art und Weise bestimmt, die ich auch jetzt anzuwenden gedenke. Ich bin also zweifellos in der Lage diese Aufgabe zu bewältigen."

Snape schnaubte und wollte etwas sagen, aber sie ließ ihn nicht gleich zu Wort kommen.

„Und hören sie endlich auf mich wie ein unmündiges Kind zu behandeln oder so als wäre ich nicht in der Lage mein eigenes Leben zu meistern. Ich bin ganz und gar nicht so schwach wie sie gerne glauben würden. Und ich verlange mit Respekt von ihnen behandelt zu werden, es ist nämlich wirklich anstrengend nicht ernst genommen zu werden und ich habe nicht vor die nächste Zeit damit zu verbringen immer dagegen ankämpfen zu müssen, dass sie alles was ich sage schon rein prinzipiell herabsetzen. Das kostet nur Zeit die ich für andere Aktivitäten dringend benötige.", erklärte sie überzeugt und sah ihm dabei mutig in die Augen.

„Nun, Ms Granger, ich versichere ihnen ich werde sie so behandeln wie ich es im Bezug auf ihr Verhalten als angemessen erachte. Wir werden ja sehen, ob sie den Mut den sie hier behaupten zu haben wirklich besitzen.", funkelte er sie gefährlich an.

Am liebsten hätte Hermine ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Wofür hielt er sich eigentlich?

„Und was ihre kleine Aufgabe betrifft, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns einfach beide daran versuchen. Wir werden ja sehen, wem die Aufgabe eher gelingt. Und ob hinter ihren Worten mehr steckt als Dilettantentum, wie ich glaube. Es liegt natürlich an ihnen, ob sie es tatsächlich riskieren wollen gegen einen Zaubertränkemeister anzutreten.", meinte er herablassend.

„Oh, Professor, sie können mir glauben, ich würde nichts lieber tun als das.", meinte sie giftig.

Sie funkelten sich gefährlich an, ehe sie die Blicke voneinander abwandten.

Snapes privates Labor war ziemlich klein aber ausgesprochen ordentlich, stellte Hermine fest. Als sie ihren eigenen Kessel in einer Ecke stehen sah, lächelte sie triumphierend.

„Sehen sie, sogar die Hauselfen haben damit gerechnet, dass ich diesen Raum hier früher oder später benutzen würde.", meinte sie kühl und nahm ihren Umhang ab.

„Die Hauselfen, natürlich.", belächelte er sie.

Da sie nicht schlau aus seinem Kommentar wurde, ignorierte sie ihn und deutete auf ein paar Stellen am Umhang, ehe sie ihren Kessel über einer zweiten, kleineren Feuerstelle anbrachte.

„Die benutze ich nur wenn ich zwei Tränke gleichzeitig brauen muss. Natürlich können sie die bessere Feuerstelle benutzen, ich nehme an, sie werden sie brauchen.", meinte Snape stichelig.

„Nein, danke. Ich verzichte.", entgegnete Hermine giftig.

„Wie sie wollen, Ms Granger.", meinte er kühl.

Sie richteten gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Umhang und starrten sich dabei finster an, anstatt ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Arbeit zu richten.

Die nächste Stunde waren sie beide ausgesprochen beschäftigt. Sie wagte es nicht zu Snape hinüber zu sehen, weil sie annahm er würde ihr dann vorwerfen zu versuchen zu schummeln. Sie notierte sich die Zutaten die sie bestimmen konnte und betrachtete ihre Notizen. Der Trank erinnerte sie an etwas.

Nun wand sie sich doch um zu Snape.

„Ms Granger, wollen sie schummeln oder sind sie schon bereit aufzugeben.", verdrehte er die Augen.

Sie ignorierte seinen Kommentar und ging auf ihn zu. Er sah sie verwirrt an.

„Ms Granger?", fragte er irritiert.

„Tut mir leid.", murmelte sie, während Snape aufschrie und sie mit einer kleinen Schale ein paar Tropfen Blut auffing.

„Haben sie jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren.", schimpfte er.

„Nein, ich wundere mich nur, warum ich nicht früher auf die Idee gekommen bin, dass sie deshalb unser Blut brauchen könnten.", meinte sie und ging zu ihrem Kessel zurück.

Snape behielt sie im Auge.

„Positiv.", stellte sie fest und schnitt sich dann selbst.

„Negativ. Das ist ja interessant.", murmelte sie.

Snape überprüfte Hermines Test noch einmal anhand seiner Analyse.

„Äußerst interessant würde ich meinen. Der Trank scheint darauf zu basieren, dass das Blut des Vaters das ungeborene Kind schützen soll. Schwarze Magie.", meinte Snape und kam mit seinem Notizblatt zu Hermine.

Sie verglichen die Zutaten und stellten fest, dass sie jeweils zwei verschiedene nicht hatten analysieren können. Ihre Analysen ergänzten sie so also zu einem Ganzen.

„Sie haben bestimmt ein Buch in dem wir diesen Trank nachschlagen können, oder?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

„Keines, das ich ihnen unter normalen Umständen in die Hand geben würde, aber ich denke es ist in diesem Fall angebracht.", erklärte er.

Hermine folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer, wo Snape ein paar wortlose Zauber sprach, die offenbar erst ermöglichten ein Buch aus einer bestimmten Reihe zu nehmen.

„Die Magie des Blutes neu entschlüsselt.", las Hermine laut den Titel, „Ich habe davon gehört, ein ziemlich dunkles Werk."

Sie sah ihn beinahe entsetzt an.

„Es ist für Forschungszwecke unerlässlich, Ms Granger.", meinte er beschwichtigend, „Sie gehen wohl nicht davon aus, dass ich es unter normalen Umständen einfach so verwenden würde."

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", spielte sie offensichtlich die Ungläubige.

„Ich darf doch bitten.", meinte Snape genervt und schlug dann für Hermines Geschmack viel zu schnell die richtige Seite auf.

Sie verglichen die Listen mit den Inhaltsstoffen, es war definitiv der richtige Trank. Durch das Blut des Kindesvaters war das ungeborene Kind gegen jegliche Fremdeinwirkung auch durch die Mutter oder sogar durch den Vater selbst geschützt.

„Halten sie es für machbar ein Gegengift zu brauen?", fragte sie eilig.

„Ich halte es nicht für unmöglich, aber es handelt sich um einen äußerst komplexen und ausgesprochen wirksamen Trank. Es ist im Allgemeinen schwer Tränken die Blutopfer beinhalten entgegenzuwirken.", erklärte er.

„Aber verlieren sie nicht an Stärke, wenn es sich dabei um kein freiwilliges Blutopfer handelt?", überlegte sie, „Das ist doch so bei Eigenblutopfern in der schwarzen Magie?"

„Aber auch nur bei Eigenblutopfern. Aber, ich befürchte das spielt gar keine Rolle, es war ein freiwilliges Blutopfer. Ich habe mich, auch wenn ich mich davor gesträubt habe ihnen mein Blut zu geben, nicht gegen die Abnahme zur Wehr gesetzt.", entkräftete er ihre Hoffnung.

„Es könnte Monate dauern ein Gegengift dafür zu entwickeln.", meinte Hermine missmutig.

„Oder Jahre.", fügte Snape hinzu, „Aber Ms Granger, sie vergessen, dass es noch eine weitere Möglichkeit gibt."

„Ich verstehe.", meinte sie und lächelte, „Sie meinen es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass bereits jemand einen derartigen Trank entwickelt hätte."

„Ich nehme an sie sind an langwierige Recherchen gewöhnt.", stellte Snape fest, „Ich würde dennoch vorschlagen gleichzeitig damit zu beginnen ein Gegengift zu brauen."

„Und ich nehme an, sie haben vor das zu tun und mir die Recherche zu überlassen.", meinte sie und war kurz davor ihn anzuschreien.

„Ich denke, nachdem unsere Analysen sich zu dem vollständigen Rezept ergänzen wäre es durchaus angebracht, wenn sie bei der Herstellung helfen.", sagte er kühl.

„Helfen?", bohrte sie nach, bereit loszutoben.

„Möglicherweise wäre eine Zusammenarbeit ratsam.", murmelte er unzufrieden.

Hermine setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf.

„Sehr gut.", meinte sie immer noch giftig.

Snape atmete genervt auf.

„Was die Recherche betrifft: Habe ich freien Zugang zu allen Büchern hier?", fragte sie.

„Nur mit meiner ausdrücklichen Erlaubnis, zu manchen nur in meiner Anwesenheit und zu manchen gar nicht.", erklärte er sachlich.

Hermine klopfte mit den Fingern genervt auf den Tisch.

„Das erschwert die Arbeit ungemein, ist ihnen das klar?", fragte sie unzufrieden.

„In Anbetracht der Bücher die ich hier aufbewahre, ist es mir das durchaus wert, Ms Granger.", meinte er bestimmt.

„Bekomme ich zumindest ihre Erlaubnis für uneingeschränkten Zugang zur Schulbibliothek?"

„Ich werde Professorin Lupin darum bitten ihnen eine derartige Erlaubnis auszustellen. Es wäre nicht ratsam, wenn ich ihnen die Erlaubnis ausstelle.", erklärte er.

Hermine nickte, seine Bedenken waren berechtigt.

„Aber das bringt uns immer noch nicht der Sache näher, wieso sie auch mein Blut brauchten. Natürlich könnte es sein, dass sie so Spuren verwischen wollten. Aber ich kann es mir kaum vorstellen.", lenkte Hermine zurück.

„Was für einen Fluch haben sie bei ihrer Untersuchung angewandt?", fragte Snape.

„Es war Parsel, und davon verstehe ich nichts.", erklärte sie.

„Bei mir auch.", meinte Snape und ging zum Buchregal.

„Ich denke die Magierin hat die Aura sichtbar gemacht."

„Ja, das denke ich auch."

Snape nahm ein Buch heraus und legte es auf den Tisch. Er begann es durchzublättern.

„Wenn es auch ein Blutzauber ist, wäre es dann nicht einfacher im anderen Buch nachzuschlagen. Das schränkt die Anzahl an Flüchen in Parsel bestimmt ein.", überlegte Hermine.

„Ich suche in dem Buch nach Parselflüchen in Verbindung mit Aura, Sexualität und Blut und sie suchen im anderen nach Flüchen für die Blut benötigt wird und die in Parsel gesprochen werden.", schlug Snape vor.

Hermine nickte und nahm das Buch. Es fühlte sich schon düster und dunkel an, und sie fühlte sich seltsam und entfremdet, während sie nach passenden Flüchen suchte.

„Lassen sie sich nur nicht in den Bann des Buches ziehen. Es hat eine Neigung dazu Leser und Leserinnen in eine Art Blutrausch zu versetzen.", erklärte Snape so beiläufig, dass es ihr schauderte, immerhin war es eine ernste Sache.

Wenig später hatten sie beide einige in Frage kommende Flüche gefunden und gingen sie alle durch. Endlich stießen sie auf einen Fluch, der im Buch der Magie des Blutes beschrieben wurde.

„Das könnte eine Erklärung sein. Sie taucht den Zauberstab also in das Blut der jeweils anderen Person und spricht dann den Fluch.", murmelte Snape.

Hermine las die Beschreibung näher durch.

„Allem Anschein nach, kann wesen diesem Spruch nur wiederum mit schwarzer Magie trotzen. Wesen müsste die Aura selbst behexen und manipulieren, um so für eine Täuschung sorgen.", seufzte Hermine unzufrieden.

„Bedauerlicherweise scheint es damit keine Möglichkeit zu geben die Hochzeitsnacht zu umgehen. Es sei denn jemand sollte tatsächlich gewillt sein schwarze Magie anzuwenden und Parsel sprechen oder eine Person finden die Parsel spricht.", meinte Snape bitter.

„Nun, im Zweifelsfall.", murmelte Hermine kleinlaut.

„Ms Granger!", hob er die Stimme, „Sie haben keine Vorstellung was für Folgen es mit sich bringen kann, wenn wesen die Aura eines Menschen behext. Das ist ein schwerwiegender Eingriff der ungeahnte Konsequenzen für Betreffende haben kann. Ich hoffe doch sie schlagen nicht ernsthaft vor schwarze Magie wirklich einzusetzen."

„Nein.", murmelte sie noch leiser und seufzte unzufrieden.

„Ich meine das ernst, Ms Granger. Spielen sie noch nicht einmal mit dem Gedanken.", meinte er streng.

„Tun sie nicht schon wieder so als wäre ich ein Kind.", meinte sie eingeschnappt.

„Im Bezug auf schwarze Magie sind sie ein Kind, Ms Granger.", meinte er streng, „Und kommen sie endlich über diese fälschliche Vorstellung hinweg, ich könnte das herabsetzend meinen. Schätzen sie sich glücklich, dass sie nicht über mehr Einblick in die schwarze Magie verfügen, als sie es nach diesem Krieg ohnehin schon tun. Wo bleibt ihre Vernunft, Ms Granger?"

Sie senkte den Blick und nickte.

„Aber was sollen wir tun, wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit ist.", meinte sie kleinlaut.

„Es ist keine Möglichkeit.", erklärte Snape streng.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann nickte Hermine einsichtig.

„Ich muss jetzt dringend zu Professorin McGonagall. Ich nehme an Potter und seine Bande werden ohnehin bald die Tür hier eintreten, wenn sie sich nicht bei ihnen zurückmelden.", meinte Snape dann.

„Moment.", starrte Hermine ihn entsetzt an, „Bedeutet das, ich darf mich hier nicht aufhalten, wenn sie nicht anwesend sind?"

„Es wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen, dass sie sich auch alleine hier aufhalten.", schnaubte Snape ausgesprochen unzufrieden, „Ich würde es allerdings für angebracht halten, wenn wir das heute Abend genauer besprechen. Ich denke es gibt einige grundsätzliche Regeln auf die wir uns einigen müssen."

„Regeln?", fragte Hermine ungläubig und starrte ihn empört an.

„Ms Granger, ich habe in keiner Weise behauptet, dass nur ich diese Regeln aufstellen würde, also hören sie auf mich so anzustarren.", meinte er genervt.

Hermine nickte und verließ dann direkt gefolgt von Snape die Räumlichkeiten.


	52. Spaziergang um den See

**Hinweis: **Habe das letzte Kapitel das ich bei der ersten Version online stellte vollkommen überarbeitet! Das ist die überarbeitete Version, der ursprüngliche Titel war „Es geht weiter…"

**Spaziergang um den See**

Als Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, erschrak sie beinahe. In einer Ecke saßen Harry, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender und die Creevey Brüder. Offenbar warteten sie schon eine ganze Weile auf sie.

„Hermine!", stieß Ginny regelrecht erleichtert hervor, als sie ihre Freundin sah.

Hermine ging seufzend auf die Gruppe zu, ihnen allen hier eine Art Erklärung abzuliefern war nicht gerade das worauf sie große Lust hatte.

„Sagt nicht, dass ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf mich gewartet habt.", schnaufte sie.

Die Gruppe sagte nichts, generell wagte niemand außer Ginny und Lavender ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Gut, also damit wir das hinter uns haben. Ja, ich hatte Sex mit Snape. Nein, ich werde nicht darüber reden. Und nein, ihr müsst ihn auf keinen Fall umbringen, sondern endlich akzeptieren, dass er mir durch diese Ehe geholfen hat und das auch für ihn ein großes Opfer bedeutet.", erklärte sie offen, „Und bitte seht mich an!"

„Wie war es?", fragte Lavender plump, worauf hin Ginny sie kräftig stieß und ihr einen wirklich finsteren Blick zuwarf.

Obwohl es innerlich in Hermine brodelte, behielt sie nach außen hin Ruhe.

„Wie ich gerade gesagt habe, wir werden unter keinen Umständen über dieses Thema sprechen. Schließlich haben wir auch eure Hochzeitsnächte nicht breit getreten. Außerdem haben wir wesentlich wichtigere Dinge zu tun. Ich muss noch die Aufnäher fertig stellen und ich denke Plakate wären nett, was meint ihr?", schlug Hermine vor.

Ein Nicken ging durch die Runde und langsam hoben sich die Köpfe der anderen und sie wagten wieder Hermine in die Augen oder zumindest ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich habe durch die ganze Hochzeitsgeschichte ohnehin viel zu viel Zeit verloren, die ich besser anders genutzt hätte. Ich befürchte ich bin schon gar nicht mehr wirklich auf dem Laufenden.", erklärte sie dann.

„Es kursieren Flugblätter in Hogwarts die neuen Ereignisse betreffend.", klärte Ginny sie auf.

„Der öffentliche Widerstand hat per Mundpropaganda einen weiteren Protestmarsch am Wochenende angekündigt, falls sich die Haltung des Ministerium in Frauenfragen nicht unverzüglich ändern sollte.", berichtete Neville.

„Wunderbar, dann gehen wir jetzt mal an die Arbeit!", freute sich Hermine.

Lavender ließ es sich nicht nehmen einen weiteren Kommentar loszuwerden, ehe sich die Gruppe an die Arbeit machte.

„Aber ich sag dir Hermine, wenn der Sex stimmt, liegt er dir zu Füssen.", erklärte sie.

Hermine erwiderte nichts, glaubte aber aus Seamus' Richtung zu vernehmen, dass er froh sei, wenn die ganze Sache mit dem Gesetz endlich vorbei sei.

Ohne weiter auf irgendeine von Lavenders Feststellungen einzugehen, setzte sich Hermine an den Tisch, die anderen folgten ihr schließlich. Und so begannen sie mit der Arbeit an den Aufnähern und den Plakaten.

„Harry, ich denke ich brauche heute Nacht deinen Umhang. Geht das in Ordnung?", fragte sie ihn nach einer Weile leise.

Harry nickte.

„Hermine, ich weiß du willst nicht darüber sprechen, aber Snape…", stammelte Harry unsicher.

Hermine legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Er war wirklich anständig, Harry. Zerbrich dir nicht darüber den Kopf, wir haben wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen.", meinte sie zuversichtlich und Harry gab sich zumindest vorläufig damit zufrieden.

Damit wandten sie sich beide wieder ihrer Arbeit zu, aber Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Harry immer wieder einmal besorgte Blicke in ihre Richtung warf.

„Wir beide sprechen nachher doch noch?", flüsterte ihr Ginny etwas später zu, als sie gerade einen Aufnäher an Nevilles Umhang befestigte und mit einem Haar von Umbridge testete.

Hermine nickte.

„Ich bewundere deine Stärke.", murmelte Ginny, als sie ihre Freundin so zuversichtlich erlebte, und das wenige Stunden nach einem Ereignis, das in Ginnys Gedanken Grauen hervorrief.

„Es muss weitergehen, nicht wahr?", erklärte Hermine und ließ nicht zu, dass auch nur ein wenig Schwäche durch ihre Worte drang, „Ach übrigens, ich halte ein Treffen für unumgänglich."

„Ja, es gibt interessante Neuigkeiten.", erklärte Ginny und bezog sich dabei auf Theodor.

„Bei mir auch.", grinste Hermine offenbar zufrieden.

Minerva McGonagall war erleichtert, als Snape ihr Büro betrat. Sie wartete schon seit längerem auf ihn.

„Professorin.", nickte Snape ihr zu.

„Setzen sie sich doch bitte, Severus.", erklärte sie und deutete auf den Stuhl gegenüber ihres Schreibtisches.

„Sie bestanden gestern darauf, dass ich heute zu ihnen komme.", meinte Snape kühl.

„Sie und Ms Granger…", begann Minerva vorsichtig.

„Sie wird an der Schule bleiben.", gab ihr Severus als Erklärung.

Minerva nickte, war aber offenbar aufgelöst.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte sie dann direkt.

„Den Umständen entsprechend, nehme ich einmal an.", erklärte er kühl.

Minerva nickte erneut.

„Und wie geht es ihnen, Severus?", fragte sie dann ernst.

„Ich komme zurecht.", erklärte er und zeigte sich damit unwillig näher darauf einzugehen.

Eine Weile starrten sowohl Severus, als auch Minerva in die Leere. Sie war zu diskret, um das Thema näher zu erörtern und Severus wäre unter keinen Umständen bereit ihr von sich aus Auskünfte zu geben.

„Es gibt Dinge, die den Orden betreffen, die ich so bald wie möglich erörtern sollte.", wechselte er schließlich nach Minuten des Schweigens das Thema. „Außerdem habe ich eine Bitte an sie."

„Die wäre?", fragte sie.

„Minerva, ich möchte, dass sie Miss Granger für die UTZ Prüfung in Zaubertränke anmelden.", erklärte er.

„Obwohl sie das Mädchen aus dem Kurs geworfen haben.", war sie verwundert.

„Ihr Können entspricht dem UTZ Niveau, wenn es das nicht sogar übertrifft. Es wäre unverantwortlich sie nicht an der Prüfung teilnehmen zu lassen.", führte er den Grund seiner Bitte sachlich an.

„Sie könnte das als eine Art Entschädigung missverstehen, das ist ihnen bewusst.", gab ihm Minerva zu bedenken.

„Deshalb weiß sie auch nichts davon und wird auch bis zur Prüfung nicht darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt werden.", erklärte Snape seine geplante Vorgehensweise in dieser Sache.

„Sie muss sich doch irgendwann vorbereiten.", schüttelte Minerva den Kopf.

„Das bezweifle ich stark.", meinte er nur kühl.

„Nun, langsam erscheint es mir wie eine Entschädigung, ich meine dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel ihrerseits.", war sie verwundert.

„Ich habe nie bezweifelt, dass Miss Granger Fähigkeiten hat, aber ich konnte mich heute davon überzeugen, dass sie meine Einschätzungen bei weitem übertreffen. Ich werde das näher erörtern sobald sich der Orden trifft.", verschob er die genauere Ausführung der Erklärung auf später.

„Nun, möglicherweise sollten sie Miss Granger doch darüber in Kenntnis setzen. Unter diesen Umständen wird sie es wohl eher als Kompliment zu verstehen wissen.", änderte Minerva ihre Meinung.

„Ich bleibe dabei. Sie muss davon nichts wissen.", sagte er kühl.

Minerva blickte in seine kalten Augen und überdachte die Situation.

„Wovor haben sie Angst Severus? Weshalb diese Kälte Miss Granger gegenüber?", sprach sie schließlich aus, worüber sie grübelte.

„Ich weiß nicht was sie meinen. Ich verhalte mich ihr gegenüber nicht anders als allen anderen Schülern und Schülerinnen gegenüber. Daher würde ich sie bitten derartige Andeutungen zu unterlassen.", blockte er ab.

„Machen sie mir nichts vor Severus, ihnen liegt etwas an Miss Granger.", wurde sie nun deutlicher.

„Wie an allen anderen Schülern und Schülerinnen. Das sehe ich als Lehrer als meine Aufgabe.", erklärte er sachlich.

„Nun unter diesen Umständen denke ich es ist überflüssig sie zu bitten ihr nicht wehzutun. Das werden sie nicht tun. Aber tun sie sich selbst nicht weh, Severus. Ich denke sie sollten ehrlicher zu sich selbst sein.", mahnte sie.

„Und ich denke sie sollten ihre Ratschläge besser für sich behalten, wenn ihnen der Bezug zur Realität fehlt.", meinte er finster und wirkte verärgert.

Minerva beäugte ihn ein weiteres Mal längere Zeit schweigend. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los wurde, dass Severus für dieses Mädchen weit mehr empfand als er bereit war sich selbst oder gar anderen einzugestehen. Es beunruhigte sie sehr und war ihr keineswegs recht, da Hermine immer noch seine Schülerin war und was Emotionen betraf in ihren Augen ein kleines Kind. Vorallem hatte sie Rons Tod bei weitem noch nicht verkraftet. Im Moment wusste sie allerdings nicht, wie sie mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte und entschloss sich es einstweilen auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

„Brauchen sie mich noch, oder kann ich gehen?", fragte Snape schließlich.

„Sie können gehen.", meinte sie und fügte als er schon an der Tür stand noch etwas hinzu, „Ich vertraue auf sie Severus."

„Berechtigterweise.", sagte er nur kühl und verließ das Büro.

Nachdem sie ihre Arbeit für den heutigen Tag beendet hatte, begaben sich Ginny und Hermine nach draußen. Sie spazierten wie so viele Male in denen sie wichtige Dinge zu besprechen hatten, um den See.

„Wie geht es dir jetzt?", sprach Ginny sie ganz direkt auf ihre Verfassung an.

„Das ist eine der wohl schwersten Fragen die es gibt und ich befürchte ich kann dir darauf keine zufrieden stellende Antwort geben. Im Wesentlichen bin ich verwirrt und überfordert mit der Situation.", erklärte Hermine ehrlich.

„Snape war anständig, ja?", fragte Ginny sehr besorgt.

„Ginny, Snape hat ein großes Opfer für mich erbracht. Auch wenn ihr das alle nicht verstehen oder sehen wollt. Überleg dir doch nur wie die ganze Welt ihn sieht. Anstatt es für gut zu befinden, dass er mir in einer derartigen Situation geholfen hat, wird er von allen als Übeltäter betrachtet. Das ist nicht fair.", meinte sie bitter.

Sie blieb einen Moment stehen und starrte hinauf in den Himmel, als hoffte sie sie könnte dort oben Antworten finden.

Ginny blieb still neben ihr stehen. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich nie die Mühe gemacht die Situation aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten.

„Es war für ihn doch auch nicht leicht und keineswegs angenehm. Ich…", sie stammelte, „Eigentlich habe ich ihn dazu genötigt. Ich habe sein Moralgefühl dazu benutzt mir diesen Gefallen zu tun."

„Snape und Moral?", wehrte Ginny den Gedanken von sich.

„Ja, Ginny. Auch Snape hat Moralvorstellungen, selbst wenn dir das unglaublich erscheint.", schüttelte Hermine enttäuscht über ihr Unverständnis den Kopf.

„Nun sei doch nicht so. Es ist einfach nicht so leicht. Immerhin haben wir ihn seit Jahren gehasst. Und du stilisierst ihn gerade zum selbstlosen Retter. Es ist immer noch Snape, vergiss das nicht.", wurde Ginny nun etwas ärgerlich.

„Ich habe ihn benutzt um mich selbst zu retten.", meinte Hermine bitter.

„Und er benutzt dich zum selben Zweck.", tat Ginny ihre Selbstkritik ab.

„Das macht es keineswegs besser.", blieb Hermine stur.

„Aber du vergisst, wie er dich behandelt.", warf Ginny uneinsichtig ein.

„In den letzten Tagen hat Snape bewiesen, dass hinter dieser eisigen Fassade doch ein Mensch steckt. Er mag ein ziemlich unangenehmer Zeitgenosse sein, aber er hat Prinzipien. Ohne seine Hilfe hätte ich die Hochzeit nicht überstanden. Er hat sich wirklich um mich gekümmert, obwohl ich ihn nicht gerade respektvoll behandle, wie ich mir wohl selbst langsam eingestehen muss.", erklärte sie.

„Und gestern Nacht?", bohrte Ginny nach.

„Er wollte den Vollzug der Ehe verweigern, weil er meinte, dass er nicht mit einer Frau schlafen kann, die das nicht will."

„Aber er hat es getan.", warf Ginny ein.

„Ja, weil ich ihm keine Wahl gelassen habe.", meinte Hermine betroffen.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und ging ein paar Schritte, Hermine ging ihr nach. Sie blieben ein paar Meter weiter stehen.

„Hör auf dir jetzt die Schuld an allem was passiert ist und was noch passieren wird zu geben. Er hat eingewilligt, natürlich hatte er eine Wahl. Ich denke es ist nicht so einfach. Es ist eine ziemlich merkwürdige Situation.", Ginny war ganz aufgelöst und musste erst einen Weg finden mit diesen neuen Erkenntnissen umzugehen.

„Das ist es. Und auch wenn mir vieles nicht klar ist, in einer Sache bin ich mir sicher. Snape ist im Grunde seines Herzens ein guter Mensch und er hat mehr für mich getan als ich jemals wieder gutmachen könnte.", erklärte Hermine bestimmt.

Ginny nickte stumm.

„Ich nehme an es war so schrecklich wie ich es mir ausmale.", meinte sie schließlich und klopfte Hermine sanft auf die Schulter.

„Darüber möchte ich momentan nicht nachdenken. Zuerst müssen wir dieses Gesetz in Angriff nehmen, die Wunden die es uns schon zugefügt hat müssen warten, bis das alles vorbei ist.", erklärte sie während sie den Spaziergang fortsetzte.

„Ich bin schwanger.", meinte Ginny schließlich.

„Es hat funktioniert. Das ist sehr beruhigend. Wie geht es dir damit?", fragte Hermine.

„Ehrlich gesagt: Ich weiß es nicht.", meinte Ginny.

Die beiden Freundinnen nahmen sich in die Arme und verweilten für einige Augenblicke so, ehe sie zum Schloss zurückkehrten.

„Bald ist das alles vorbei und wir bekommen unser Leben zurück.", meinte Hermine schließlich.

Ehe Hermine zurück in die Räumlichkeiten von Snape ging, holte sie die Plakate und den Umhang von Harry aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie schlich eine Weile durch die Korridore und brachte so viele Plakate an wie sie konnte.

Als sie schon fast fertig war vernahm sie Schritte und stellte sich dicht an eine Statue.

Bald konnte sie Umbridge und Lester erkennen, die den Gang entlang gingen.

„Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir genug Material gesammelt haben, dass es uns ermöglich McGongall ihres Dienstes zu entheben.", erklärte Umbridge siegessicher.

„Sobald sie von der Bildfläche verschwunden ist, wird es leicht für uns sein den Widerstand hier ausfindig zu machen.", erklärte Lester.

„Nun, eigentlich kennen wir unsere Verdächtigen doch bereits. Es geht nur noch darum sie zu überführen.", meinte Umbridge.

„Was sollen eigentlich diese ganzen Plakate. Ich dachte Nachhilfeunterricht würde nur am schwarzen Brett angeschlagen werden.", schüttelte Lester den Kopf und riss ein Plakat, das Hermine angebracht hatte von der Wand.

„Mein lieber Freund, ich denke wir wissen beide was dieses Plakat in Wahrheit darstellt. Und für wie dumm halten uns Granger und ihre Freunde und Freundinnen, dass sie tatsächlich annehmen wir könnten nicht eins und eins zusammenzählen. Weshalb sollten von einem Tag auf den anderen Smileys am Kragen aller hier in Hogwarts angebracht sein, wo doch am Vortag ganz andere Bilder die Anstecker zierten.", höhnte Umbridge.

„Sie erzählten, dass sie früher den Raum der Wünsche benutzten, wir könnten ihnen dort auflauern.", überlegte er.

„Sie haben Methoden uns zu überwachen. Ich habe noch nicht herausgefunden wie, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie wissen wo wir uns aufhalten.", erklärte Umbridge.

„Wir sollten die Verdächtigen in Untersuchungshaft stecken.", meinte Lester.

„Bald, mein Freund. Aber zuerst müssen wir McGonagall aus dem Weg räumen. Sie ist das einzige Hindernis. Aber der Minister weiß, dass er sie nicht einfach so entlassen kann, das würde zuviel Aufsehen erregen. Hogwarts ist in der Öffentlichkeit viel zu anerkannt, und auch seine Direktorin.", erklärte sie.

Lester nickte einsichtig.

„Haben sie eine Vermutung ob sie den Raum noch benutzen?", fragte Lester.

„Ich denke sie verwenden die Heulende Hütte und wiegen sich dort in Sicherheit. Sie nehmen wohl an wir hätten nicht Mittel und Wege zu recherchieren. Sie sind jung und naiv, deshalb werden wir leichtes Spiel mit ihnen haben, sobald sie ihre Beschützerin verloren haben.", höhnte Umbridge.

Hermine erschrak, Umbridge wusste mehr über sie als sie jemals vermutet hätte.

„Ich habe eine Liste begonnen in der ich alle Verdächtigen eingetragen habe. Sämtliche DA Mitglieder, den gesamten öffentlichen Widerstand, aber ich vermute es handelt sich um wesentlich mehr.", meinte sie.

„Wie können sie nur so naiv sein und glauben, wir kämen ihnen nicht auf die Schliche.", machte sich nun auch Lester über die Gruppe lustig.

Hermine wurde unterdessen mulmig zumute. Sie wusste wer dem Widerstand angehörte und wartete also nur noch darauf, dass sie ihr Indizien lieferten. Das war keine gute Nachricht.

„Der Orden des Phönix?", fragte Lester.

„So aktiv wie eh und je. Und die Lehrer und Lehrerinnen hier allesamt auch in der einen oder anderen Form für den Widerstand tätig. Außerdem wird es sie interessieren, dass ich auch Verdächtige habe, was den Widerstand in London betrifft. Die beiden Weasley Zwillinge und ihre Ehefrauen.", spottete sie, „Und die glauben alle wirklich sie wären anonym und unbekannt. Sie wiegen sich in ihrer falschen Sicherheit. Sie sind beinahe bemitleidenswert."

„Ich nehme an sie werden beschattet."

„Selbstverständlich. Leider konnten wir ihr Hauptquartier immer noch nicht ausmachen. Aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie uns auch dorthin führen. Bei der nächsten Demonstration werden wesentlich mehr Beamten und Beamtinnen die Demonstration in Zivil begleiten und als normale Demonstrierende wird ihnen Zugang zum Hauptquartier gewährt werden. Dann kennen wir ihren Aufenthaltsort.", erklärte Umbridge, „Aber etwas anderes, ich denke wir beide wissen, welche Zeitung hier gelesen wird. Ich schlage vor in den nächsten Tagen dazu über zu gehen die Zeitungen in Hogwarts generell zu verbieten. Der Tagesprophet wird uns gerne persönlich Zeitungen zustellen die wir in der Bibliothek auflegen können. Damit sollten die Argumente wir würden die Nachrichtenzufuhr untergraben gut entkräftet werden."

„Ein guter Zug, aber die Mundpropaganda und mögliche Flugzettel sind damit noch nicht aus der Welt.", meinte Lester.

„Wir werden hier noch einige Änderungen erwirken, mein Freund.", meinte Umbridge, „Wir werden in Zukunft stichprobenartig verdächtige Pergamente auf Zauber und Flüche untersuchen."

„Wie sieht es mit einer Freizeitbeschränkung und Ausgangsperre aus?", fragte Lester.

„Alles mit Ruhe. Wenn wir zu schnell vorgehen gibt es zu großen Widerstand. Wir müssen das langsam angehen.", erklärte Umbridge mit einem diabolischen Grinsen, „Aber unser nächster Auftrag ist definitiv herauszufinden wie der Widerstand kommuniziert, sie müssen einen Weg gefunden haben. Bestimmt einer der Zauber von Granger. Wir müssen also nur ihre Art zu denken besser ergründen und der gesamte Widerstand wird für uns zum offenen Buch."

Hermine zitterte am ganzen Leib, was sie da hörte war ein Albtraum. Sie hatten Umbridge unterschätzt, offenbar hatte sie doch mehr Verstand als sie ihr zugestehen wollten.

„Aber mein lieber Freund Lester, wie steht es eigentlich um ihren Sohn?", verhöhnte sie nun ihren Kollegen.

„Wie ich schon sagte. Dieser Verdacht ist höchst unbegründet. Er steht unter ständiger Überwachung.", erklärte Lester.

„Wie lange wollen sie ihn noch in Schutz nehmen?", wurde Umbrigde deutlicher.

„Steve ist verheiratet und hat sich in keiner Weise an irgendeiner Form des Widerstandes beteiligt. Ich halte diese Anschuldigungen für Verleumdung.", blieb Lester stur.

„Wenn sie meinen.", belächelte ihn Umbridge, „Aber sie sollten sich nicht zum Mittäter machen, das könnte böse für sie enden."

Hermine fielen ein paar Plakate aus der Hand, als sie nun auch hörte, dass Steve und seine Freunde und Freundinnen dem Ministerium keineswegs unbekannt waren.

„Was war das?", meinte Umbridge erschrocken und wurde hektisch.

„Lumos!", sprach Lester, doch auch mit Licht war nichts zu erkennen, da Hermine sich schnell über die Plakate gebeugt hatte.

„Seltsam, hier hören die Plakate auf.", grinste Umbridge und zeigte auf die Stelle an der Hermine kauerte.

Sie erstarrte.

„Wir wissen auch von ihrem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang Mr Potter.", höhnte sie und richtete ihren Zauberstab direkt auf die Stelle an der Hermine kauerte.

Auf allen vieren kroch sie, die Plakate an sich gedrückt, den Gang entlang. Sie konnte sich nur ausgesprochen langsam bewegen, da sie keine Geräusche riskieren durfte.

„Das Spiel ist aus Potter, besser sie stellen sich gleich. Sonst könnten unsere Flüche ihnen noch ernsthaften Schaden zufügen.", spottete Umbridge, „Der Minister würde das bestimmt nicht missbilligen. Es ist quasi Notwehr."

Harry, dachte Hermine. Wieso konnte Harry nicht in diesem Moment am besten in Begleitung von McGonagall um die Ecke kommen und so jeglichen Verdacht beseitigen.

Nun war sie ganz auf sich gestellt, und sich zu stellen war keine Option. Das wäre das Ende und die ganze Sache mit der Heirat wäre umsonst gewesen. Außerdem mussten die Informationen die sie gesammelt hatte dringend an die anderen weitergeleitet werden. Sie musste es irgendwie schaffen.

---

**Teile der A/N zur ersten Fassung (leicht modifiziert und extrem gekürzt):**

Zunächst einmal möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken, die jemals einen oder mehrere Reviews geschrieben haben. (Nicht böse sein, dass ich euch nicht namentlich erwähne, aber alle die geschrieben haben wissen es ja selbst ;-) ) Durch eure Einwürfe, Fragen, Kritiken, etc. helft ihr mir wirklich extrem weiter. Ich will es so ausdrücken: Eigentlich könnt ihr euch alle als Mitautoren und Mitautorinnen betrachten, weil viele Überlegungen die ich mir mache erst durch eure Hinweise darauf stattfinden. Vor allem sind eure Stellungnahmen immer sehr beflügelnd und ich habe euch alle sehr ins Herz geschlossen. Betrachtet das als mein Dankeschön, das ich gleich allgemein aussprechen will, das aber an jede/n einzelne/n von euch geht.

Wie ich im Vorwort im Disclaimer geschrieben habe bin ich eigentlich ein Kind, das mit Puppen spielt, und diese Puppen haben ihr Eigenleben. (Dadurch sind sie eigentlich keine Puppen mehr…) Manchmal passieren Dinge, und ich kann selbst nicht genau nachvollziehen warum, aber ich spüre (zumindest meistens), ob es eine Aktion der Charaktere war oder ob ich sie vielleicht etwas genötigt habe. Kapitel, in denen ich sie zu irgendetwas zwinge verwerfe ich für gewöhnlich. Hermine, Snape und der Rest weigern sich nämlich vehement weiter mit mir zu spielen, sollte ich gegen ihr Freiheitsgebot verstoßen. (Wenn das jetzt merkwürdig oder schwer verständlich erscheint liegt das daran, dass ich hier über intuitive/emotionale Dinge schreibe und das was ich hier erkläre mit Rationalität wenig zu tun hat.) Das erkläre ich euch jetzt deshalb, damit ihr versteht, weshalb ich meist selbst erst nach einem Kapitel realisiere, was da rational betrachtet eigentlich vor sich geht. Ich kann das Kapitel also erst im Nachhinein von Außen betrachten, weil ich während dem Schreiben im Kapitel bin. Von Außen erkenne ich die Zusammenhänge dann deutlicher. (Aber da ich nie außerhalb der ganzen Geschichte stehe übersehe ich doch das eine oder andere.) Aber nur weil ich selbst das eine oder andere manchmal noch nicht verstehen kann heißt das nicht, dass eine bestimmte Handlung einen Irrtum darstellen würde, es heißt nur, dass ich was geschehen ist noch nicht ganz erfasst habe. Einen Irrtum würden mich Hermine und Snape sofort spüren lassen.

Eine Frage die viele beschäftigt hat, war, wie es Snape geschafft hat überhaupt „bereit" zu sein die Ehe zu vollziehen. Also zunächst einmal, habe ich mich das auch gefragt, weil es unter diesen Bedingungen gar nicht funktionieren sollte. Also saß ich vor dem Computer und dachte, das kann ja gar nicht gehen. Aber es hat funktioniert, und das ist das eigentliche Dilemma von Snape. Die Frage wie er das geschafft hat bleibt vorerst ein Rätsel, aber es gibt da einige Möglichkeiten und Ginny wird zumindest Hermine noch dazu zwingen sich dieser Frage zu stellen. Wie Hermine damit umgeht und ob sie Snape darauf ansprechen wird werden wir noch sehen. Ich kann dazu nur sagen, ich habe es noch nicht gewagt Snape danach zu fragen, aber er weiß es, das bedeutet was immer es ist, es steht zumindest in dem Kopf eines fiktiven Charakters bereits geschrieben und ich bin schon ausgesprochen gespannt. Zugegeben ich habe schon so eine Ahnung, aber die muss sich erst bestätigen…

Ich will uns nicht zuviel vorwegnehmen aber ein paar Gedanken in den Raum stellen: Wir vermuten zunächst einmal, dass Snape keinen Trank zu sich genommen hat. Wissen tun wir es nicht, weil Hermine ab irgendeinem Zeitpunkt die Augen geschlossen hat. (Übrigens ist sie eine ganze Weile so am Bett gelegen, aber da ihr die ganze Zeit ohnehin endlos erschien hielt ich es für unnötig und eigentlich unmöglich eine sinnvolle Zeitangabe zu machen.) Wir wissen, dass Snape ein Okklumens ist und könnten zumindest vermuten, dass er seine eigenen Gedanken sehr leicht unterdrücken und kontrollieren kann, wir wissen es nicht, aber vielleicht kann er bewusst Gedanken hervorholen, und sich eine Illusion schaffen, aber das ist nur eine Vermutung. Wie es ihm allerdings gehen würde nachdem er sich vor Augen geführt hätte, was wirklich geschah, ist da schon eine ganz andere Geschichte. Aus seinem Verhalten Hermine gegenüber können wir ersehen, dass es ihm ausgesprochen schwer gefallen ist, sich dazu durchzuringen die Ehe wirklich zu vollziehen. Wir haben allerdings keine Ahnung was seine eigentlichen Motive betrifft. Das Problem ist, wir wissen nicht wann wir Snape glauben können und noch weniger was eigentlich in seinem Kopf vorgeht, das macht die ganze Sache schwieriger. Wir könnten zumindest annehmen, dass Snape es Hermine so erträglich wie möglich machen wollte und wusste, dass es entweder sofort funktionieren muss oder gar nicht. Das würde ihn allerdings unter einen noch größeren Druck setzen und die ganze Sache doch eher erschweren. Aber – und daran lässt sich nichts ändern – es hat funktioniert und das könnte durchaus auch ein schlechtes Licht auf Snape werfen und es führt uns weg von der körperlichen Frage nach dem wie kann er nur zu der moralischen Frage nach dem wie kann er überhaupt in so einer Situation? Hier sehe ich die eigentliche Problematik. Von außen betrachtet mögen einige vielleicht fragen: Was muss das für ein Mensch sein, dem das gelingt? Aber von innen betrachtet, aus seiner Sicht, wäre eine solche Frage noch viel dramatischer, wenn er sich selbst fragt: Was für ein Mensch muss ich sein, dass ich es tatsächlich schaffe in einer derartigen Situation erregt zu sein?

Das ließe sich alles noch näher erläutern und ausführen, vor allem wenn wir noch hinzuziehen, dass er wusste, dass Hermines Schicksal in seinen Händen lag und wir uns fragen wieso sie es beide eigentlich für besser hielten keine Tränke einzunehmen. Wäre es dadurch einfacher gewesen? Würde es ihnen nachher besser oder schlechter gehen? Hat Snape auf einen Trank verzichtet (vorausgesetzt er hat nicht doch einen genommen), weil auch Hermine es getan hat? Wenn ja, wieso? Fragen über Fragen… Und dann noch die danach, ob sie es sich nicht hätten einfacher machen können. Ich kann dazu nur sagen: Möglichkeiten hätte es gegeben, aber sie haben entweder bewusst darauf verzichtet oder sie brachten sich einfach nicht über sich. Antworten darauf bieten hoffentlich die nächsten Kapitel…

Aber alles in allem: Egal was Snape letztendlich dazu gebracht hat, körperlich in der Lage zu sein die Ehe zu vollziehen, ich möchte nicht in seiner Haut stecken…

Aber wie gesagt sind das hier alles nur Vermutungen und die Zeit wird uns zeigen, was Snape sich in dieser Nacht wirklich dachte. Zumindest werden wir einen Eindruck davon bekommen.

Hermine hat ihr ganz eigenes Dilemma, weil sie Snape in die Enge trieb und ihm zum Vollzug der Ehe nötigte, indem sie ihm rein moralisch keine wirkliche Wahl ließ. Und das obwohl sie zumindest bedingt erahnte, was sie von ihm verlangte. Die nächste Frage ist, ob es sich durch das Dilemma in das sie Snape nun brachte, in gewisser Weise um sexuelle Nötigung handeln könnte. Ich glaube wir haben alle eine andere Moralvorstellung was Details betrifft und ich kann nur für mich sagen, dass ich einfach nicht weiß wie ich es bewerten soll und deshalb nicht bewerten will. Das könnt ihr für euch selbst tun. Was noch zu sagen wäre: Es war für sie eine Art „Überlebenskampf", und da blieb nicht die Zeit alles in ihr Bewusstsein eindringen zu lassen, und sämtliche moralische Aspekte zu überdenken, was sie vermutlich irgendwann erschüttern wird und dann muss sie sich mit ihrem eigenen Gewissen plagen und damit befassen, dass sie dadurch, dass was sie nicht wollte, das ihr angetan wird, vielleicht in gewisser Weise auch ihm angetan hat.

Es ist und bleibt nun mal ein Dilemma und es ist schwer hier zu sagen was moralisch ist und was nicht. Und ob die Frage nach der Moral hier von großer Relevanz ist.

Die folgende Antwort auf einen Review ergänzt den Text und erklärt weshalb ich das Kapitel Opfer so geschrieben habe wie ich es getan habe und nicht anders. Den Review findet ihr bei der alten Version, dafür müsst ihr allerdings etwas suchen…

Yippieh: Also ich denke ich habe im vorangehenden Text ausführlich erklärt, dass das eigentliche Problem für mich ist, dass es funktioniert hat. Aber ich kann deinen Einwand gut verstehen, als ich das Kapitel schrieb, dachte ich zunächst auch, dass das ja gar nicht funktionieren kann. Als es anders kam als erwartet, war ich zunächst selbst überrascht und irritiert. Aber es wird sich auflösen…

Was die Lösungsvorschläge betrifft, zunächst einmal danke für die Hilfestellung.

Allerdings hätte sich Hermine von sich aus niemals einfach so ganz ausgezogen. Nicht wenn es sich hätte vermeiden lassen. Sie hätte es vielleicht getan, wenn Snape sie darum gebeten hätte, aber das wiederum hätte Snape nie verlangt. Bei der Vorstellung alleine schaudert mir aber nur noch mehr.

Einer der Versuche das Kapitel zu schreiben basierte auf Verbalerotik. Es hat nicht funktioniert. Also genauso genommen hat es erzwungener maßen funktioniert, aber ich habe es verworfen, da Hermine und Snape gegen dieses Kapitel protestierten, weil sie nie so gehandelt hätten wie in diesem Kapitel. Vielleicht hätte ein/e andere/r Autor/in es auf diese Art und Weise geschafft, sicher sogar, aber mir ist es nicht gelungen, weil die Bedingungen nicht passten. (Jede/r Autor/in spielt eben auf eine andere Weise mit den unendlichen Möglichkeiten welche die Charaktere bieten und setzt durch Rahmenbedingungen das Schicksal eben dieser fest.) Trotz der Spannung die immer zwischen den beiden herrschte (und ich hoffte am Anfang, dass es dazu führen würde, dass die Hochzeitsnacht erträglicher wäre) hat Hermine sich quer gestellt. Sie wollte es einfach nicht. Wenn sie es dennoch versucht hätten, wäre Snape klar geworden, dass Hermine ihm nur etwas vormacht und es hätte einfach nicht funktioniert. (In einem Kapitel das ich versucht habe war es nicht so, das habe ich aber nur durchgedacht und nicht geschrieben, in dem Kapitel, das ich wirklich geschrieben habe waren sowohl Hermine als auch Snape einfach out of character. Deshalb habe ich es dann verworfen.) Ich will gar nicht leugnen, dass es tausende andere Möglichkeiten gegeben hätte, aber das Kapitel das ich letztendlich veröffentlicht habe war meiner Meinung nach das ehrlichste und das – in meinen Augen – einzig passende. Vor allem bringt es ziemlich viele Konflikte mit sich.

Was den Zaubertrank betrifft: Hermine und Snape sind beide Menschen, die es sich manchmal sehr schwer machen, weil sie irgendwelchen Prinzipien oder Überzeugungen treu bleiben und weil sie einfach generell eine Neigung dazu haben. Sie haben einfach einen Hang dazu übermäßig verantwortlich zu handeln, selbst wenn das unverantwortlich sein sollte. (Das ist jetzt wahrscheinlich sehr unverständlich ausgedrückt, sorry.) Vielleicht noch verwirrender ausgedrückt: Sie hätten das Gefühl gehabt nicht frei entscheiden zu können, sondern unter einem weiteren Einfluss zu stehen. Um die Konsequenzen wären sie auch nicht herumgekommen also hielten sie es offenbar für ehrlicher.


	53. Die Bedeutung der Schokofroschkarten

**Die Bedeutung der Schokofroschkarten**

Sie dachte an die Münze in ihrer Tasche, aber zu riskieren, dass die gesamte DA hier erscheinen würde und Umbridges Verdacht sich dadurch verhärten würde.

Dann grub sie weiter in der Tasche, sie fand eine Schokofroschkarte, die Dumbledor zeigte. Sie deutete ihm zu schweigen, als er auf sie aufmerksam wurde.

„Mr Potter. Wollen sie weiter so mit uns spielen, ich gebe ihnen fünf Sekunden.", höhnte Umbridge.

Dumbledor schien zu verstehen, dass Hermine sich in einer recht hoffnungslosen Situation befand.

„Sie glauben doch nicht, dass wir sie entkommen lassen werden, nachdem sie uns hier belauscht haben.", meinte Umbridge und schleuderte einen Fluch auf die Stelle an der Hermine zuvor gestanden hatte.

Langsam kroch sie weiter. Nichts würde Umbridge daran hindern den ganzen Flur zu behexen. Dumbledor verschwand aus der Karte, sie hoffte inständig er würde um diese Zeit noch irgendjemand erreichen.

Im Lehrerzimmer saßen Flitwick, McGongall, Sprout, Vector und Sinistra verschworen um den Lehrertisch. Sie gingen einer wöchentlichen Beschäftigung nach die sie vor ihren Kollegen und Kolleginnen bisher erfolgreich geheim halten konnten. Sie trafen sich hier um Schokofroschkarten zu tauschen.

„Ich habe Hekate.", freute sich Professorin Sinistra und ließ unterdessen den Schokofrosch entwischen.

„Ach und ich hab den dritten Merlin diesen Abend. Will jemand tauschen?", seufzte Flitwick.

„Nun, ich denke wir haben alle genug von Merlin.", seufzte Professorin Vector.

„Oh, ich habe unseren alten Freund Dumbledor. Er ist sogar im Bild.", lachte Flitwick erfreut.

„Ich habe dringende Nachrichten zu übermitteln.", erklärte Dumbledor aufgebracht.

„Ach, und er tut sogar ganz wichtig.", lachte Flitwick weiter.

„Es ist Ernst, befindet sich Minerva im Raum.", mahnte er.

Flitwick erschrak und reichte die Karte der Direktorin.

„Dumbledor, sie vermissen wohl unsere Tauschabende.", freute sich Minerva, die schon das eine oder andere Gläschen Wein getrunken hatte.

„Miss Granger wird im Flur im zweiten Stock bei der Statue von Prinz Helwig dem Selbstverliebten von Dolores Umbridge behext.", erklärte er hektisch.

„Bitte wiederholen sie das.", erschrak Minerva und sprang im selben Moment auf und schnappte ihren Zauberstab.

„Im zweiten Stock!", meinte er nur hektisch.

Minerva bedeutete den anderen ihr zu folgen und so eilten sie in den Flur.

„Potter, das Spiel ist aus.", erklärte Umbridge wieder und schleuderte fünf Flüche in Folge nur knapp an Hermine vorbei.

„Vielleicht haben sie ihn schon erwischt, wir sollten den Boden absuchen.", meinte Lester und begann auf allen vieren damit.

„Ich schleudere zur Sicherheit noch ein paar Flüche in den Flur.", meinte sie und wieder entging Hermine nur knapp einem Fluch

„DOLORES!", schrillte eine Stimme durch den Gang, „Was genau tun sie hier? Weshalb schleudern sie Flüche durch einen leeren Flur!"

„McGonagall und ihre Bande. Potter hat also einen Weg gefunden sie zur Hilfe zu rufen.", höhnte sie als sie die fünf Gestalten erkannte.

„Was für dummes Zeug reden sie eigentlich?", war McGonagall verwundert.

„Nun ihr liebster Schüler Potter hat Plakate aufgehängt was hier eindeutig der Schulordnung widerspricht.", erklärte Umbridge.

„Ich kann Mr Potter hier allerdings nicht entdecken.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Weil er sich unter seinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang versteckt.", meinte Umbridge selbstsicher.

„Was ist denn das wieder für ein Unsinn. Wenn sie wollen, gehen wir und holen ihn.", erklärte McGonagall bestimmt, sie hatte keine Bedenken, da Dumbledor nur von Hermine gesprochen hatte.

„Gut, aber zuerst suchen wir den Boden hier ab.", meinte sie.

Minerva spürte wie etwas ihren Fuß streifte, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

Hermine kroch an ihr vorbei und wollte ihr so ein Zeichen geben wo sie sich befand.

„Woher wissen sie überhaupt, dass wir hier sind?", meinte Umbridge dann grinsend.

„Weil einige der Geister des Schlosses sich bei mir über ihr Verhalten beschwert haben.", erklärte sie ohne nur einen Augenblick zu zögern.

Umbridge verging das Grinsen, wenn sie ihr auch nicht glauben wollte.

„Also, wollen wir nun in den Turm der Gryffindors, um einen vermutlich längst schlafenden Schüler zu wecken.", meinte McGongall genervt.

„Einen Augenblick noch.", meinte Umbridge und suchte weiter den Boden ab.

„Was soll der Unfug?", schüttelte sie den Kopf und nahm sich dann den Plakaten an.

Sie riss eines herunter und zeigte es den anderen.

„Deshalb veranstaltet Ms Umbridge also dieses Theater.", wandte sie sich an ihre Kolleginnen und ihren Kollegen.

Ein Gelächter brach aus. Beleidigt erhob sich Umbridge.

„Ich werde sie noch kriegen, Potter.", schrie sie, ehe McGongall in Richtung Gryffindor Turm wies.

Die Jungen der siebten Klasse wurden unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

„Aufstehen! Raus aus den Betten!", schrie Umbridge mit ihrer schrillsten Stimme.

„Beherrschen sie sich Dolores, was soll der Wirbel, wir müssen nicht den gesamten Schlafsaal wecken.", meinte McGonagall erzürrnt.

„Wir werden diesen Raum untersuchen und eventuell illegale Besitztümer beschlagnahmen.", erklärte sie.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie die Bewilligung dazu haben."

„Ich schreibe dem Minister unverzüglich.", meinte Lester und verließ das Zimmer.

„Was erhoffen sie sich durch diese lächerliche Aktion, Dolores?", war McGonagall außer sich vor Wut.

Dolores zog den Vorhang von Harrys Bett zur Seite. Er rieb sich die Augen und starrte sie verwirrt an.

„Mr Potter befindet sich also hier Dolores. Können wir die Schüler nun wieder schlafen lassen.", ärgerte sich McGonagall.

„Zuerst die Durchsuchung.", meinte Umbridge bestimmt.

„Es kann Stunden dauern, bis der Minister antwortet.", war McGonagall höchst unerfreut.

„Dann werden wir warten.", blieb Umbridge dabei.

„Meine Schüler brauchen ihren Schlaf.", erklärte McGongall.

„Es gibt dringendere Angelegenheiten. Ich vermute hier ein gesetzeswidriges Objekt, und das hat höhere Priorität als dumme Schulangelegenheiten.", meinte Umbridge und stellte sich in die Tür, als würde jemand ernsthaft versuchen wollen den Raum zu verlassen.

„Nun gut.", meinte McGonagall und nahm auf einem Stuhl Platz.

McGongall entließ alle anderen und bat Flitwick nach Professorin Lupin zu sehen und sie zu wecken.

---

Hermine wartete in einer Ecke bis alle Anwesenden verschwunden waren, ehe sie immer noch getarnt nach unten zu den Räumlichkeiten von Snape lief. Sie sah sich um und klopfte heftig gegen die Tür. Sie hoffte inständig er wäre hier. Die Tür öffnete sich und Snape sah sich um.

„Ich bin es.", flüsterte Hermine und drängte sich an ihm vorbei in den Raum.

Erst nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, nahm sie den Umhang ab.

„Ms Granger, wo zur Hölle haben sie sich um diese Zeit herumgetrieben. Wir hatten doch eine Besprechung vereinbart.", war er zornig.

„Mir ist etwas dazwischengekommen und das heißt ich habe jetzt keine Zeit und keinen Nerv für Moralpredigten. Umbridge weiß alles. Sie kennt den Widerstand, weiß wer aktiv ist. Sie weiß mehr über DA und den Orden als diese gegenseitig voneinander wissen.", erklärte sie aufgewühlt.

„Ach ja? Wenn sie zum Beispiel meinen, dass sich DA in der heulenden Hütte trifft, dann muss ich sie enttäuschen. Sie unterschätzen den Orden liebe Ms Granger. Ich denke Professorin McGonagall hat sie oft genug darauf hingewiesen, dass ein Informationsaustausch vorteilhaft wäre. Vorallem für ihren Verein.", schüttelte Snape beinahe belustigt den Kopf.

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck verfiel und sie wurde blass.

„Miss Granger, ihnen ist wohl bewusst, dass wir Profis sind. Was haben sie erwartet? Dass sich eine Vielzahl von Schülern und Schülerinnen unbemerkt aus dem Schloss schleichen können? Wohl kaum.", höhnte Snape.

Hermine setzte sich einfach so auf den Boden und starrte ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

„Aber es hat doch nie jemand etwas unternommen.", murmelte sie.

„Weshalb auch, wie sie sehen haben wir alles unter Kontrolle. Wir wissen wo sich unsere Schüler und Schülerinnen herumtreiben. Da der Orden die Arbeit von DA in keiner Weise behindern will, haben wir nicht eingegriffen.", erklärte er als wäre es selbstverständlich, „Außerdem gibt es hier Sessel, Ms Granger."

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Professor, es gibt noch etwas, das ich ihnen dringend mitteilen wollte. Uns beide betreffend.", murmelte sie dann mehr in sich hinein.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und starrte sie verwundert an.

„Wissen sie, ich denke sie behandeln mich nicht so wie ich es verdient habe.", meinte sie mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Wie bitte?", wurde Snape ärgerlich.

„So habe ich es nicht gemeint.", erklärte sie und sah ihn nun an, „Ich denke sie behandeln mich besser, als ich es verdient habe."

Das Gespräch mit Ginny am See hatte ihr sehr zu denken gegeben.

Snape sah sie nun noch sehr viel verwunderter an als zuvor und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie glaubte sogar sein grinsen als amüsiertes Lächeln interpretieren zu können. Dann streichelte er ihr kurz den Kopf und meinte immer noch kopfschüttelnd: „Mädchen, reden sie keinen Unsinn und setzten sie sich endlich auf einen Stuhl. Ich denke sie haben einiges zu berichten."

Als sie ihn etwas hilflos ansah reichte er ihr die Hand, sie nahm sie und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen. Sie war von seiner plötzlichen Freundlichkeit beinahe überfordert.

Hermine setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und er nahm gegenüber von ihr Platz.

„Was genau haben sie nun beobachtet und weshalb waren sie eigentlich um diese Zeit noch unterwegs?", fragte Snape in seinem üblichen kühlen Ton.

„Ich war mit einer Aktion beschäftigt.", meinte sie knapp.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich habe Plakate aufgehängt.", meinte sie nun offen, „Dabei wurde ich von Umbridge und Lester überrascht. Aber da ich den Umhang von Harry trug, konnten sie nicht ahnen, dass ich sie belauschte."

Sie berichtete ihm so detailliert wie möglich, was sie gehört hatte und was vorgefallen war.

„Ich hatte zum Glück Dumbledor in meiner Tasche.", erklärte sie.

Snape war verwundert.

„Die Schokofroschkarte. Und offenbar hat McGonagall in diesem Moment die Karte bei sich getragen.", erklärte sie und wunderte sich dann selbst, „Merkwürdig."

Snape grinste schelmisch.

„Nun, das kommt daher, dass heute der wöchentliche Schokofroschkarten Tauschtag unter einem Kreis eingeweihter Lehrer und Lehrerinnen stattfand. Sie hatten Glück. Belustigenderweise ahnen meine lieben Kollegen und Kolleginnen nichts davon, dass längst das ganze Personal ihr peinliches Hobby kennt. Sollte McGonagall also einmal im Unterricht eine Schokofroschkarte konfiszieren, wissen sie wohin sie gelangt.", meinte er sichtlich erheitert.

Hermine grinste amüsiert, aber gar nicht wegen der Geschichte die Snape hier so offen erzählte, sondern weil sie das Gefühl hatte, dass zwischen ihnen das Eis gebrochen war.

„Nun hat sich ihr Hobby also doch als sinnvoll erwiesen. Bestimmt werden sie das beim nächsten Treffen gebührend feiern.", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Und sie hatten erfreulicherweise mehr Glück als Verstand."

„Glücklicherweise vermutete sie Harry hinter dieser Aktion. McGonagall hat sie in den Turm der Gryffindors gebracht, um ihn zu entlasten.", erklärte Hermine weiter, „Aber ich bin beunruhigt. Sie weiß zuviel und sie glaubt sie könnte den Widerstand durchschauen, wenn sie mein Denken durchschaut hat."

„Lassen sie sich nicht verunsichern, ich denke sie sind keineswegs ein offenes Buch für Umbridge und werden sie noch oft überraschen.", meinte er, „Aber Vorsicht kann nicht schaden."

„Ich werde die Direktorin morgen besuchen.", meinte Hermine, „Heute ist es dafür schon zu spät und es wäre zu auffällig."

„In der Tat.", nickte Snape.

„Und vielleicht sollte DA wirklich über die Art der Kommunikation mit dem Orden nachdenken. Schließlich kämpfen wir für die gleiche Sache, eine Vernetzung könnte dem Widerstand sehr zugute kommen.", überlegte Hermine, „Aber es beunruhigt mich sehr, dass Umbridge die Direktorin so schnell wie möglich loswerden will."

„Das ist nichts neues, Ms Granger. Sie hat es offen angekündigt, als sie die Direktorin auf Bewährung setzte.", meinte Snape unbeeindruckt.

Hermine nickte nur.

„Nun, da es für unsere Recherchen ohnehin schon zu spät ist, und wir heute nicht mehr mit der Direktorin, DA oder der Londoner Gruppe in Verbindung treten können, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir unser Zusammenleben diskutieren.", schlug Snape schließlich vor.

---

Harry, Neville, Dean und Seamus saßen zusammen mit Tonks, McGonagall und Umbridge im Schlafsaal der Jungen. Neville war schon wieder mehr am schlafen und konnte sich kaum aufrecht halten.

McGonagall hatte sie in Kenntnis darüber gesetzt weshalb Umbridge sie zu so später Stunde belästigte. Umbridge hatte heftig protestiert, zum einen weil sie es nicht als Belästigung sah und zum anderen, weil sie meinte, dass McGonagall ihnen so nur die Möglichkeit gab sich abzusprechen, Ausflüchte zu finden oder diverse Gegenstände verschwinden zu lassen.

Harry dachte an die Karte der Herumtreiber. Glücklicherweise hatte er sie Luna und Zacharias geliehen, die ihm nicht erzählt hatten aus welchem Grund sie, sie brauchten. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er sie nicht Hermine geborgt hatte. Allem Anschein nach war das ein Fehler gewesen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit erschien endlich Lester, der mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln ein Pergament zeigte.

„Ein Durchsuchungsbefehl, Professorin.", erklärte Umbridge unnötigerweise.

„Was für eine Überraschung.", meinte McGonagall sehr zynisch.

Harry hatte sich noch nie so gedemütigt gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Umbridge wühlte in seinen persönlichen Sachen, warf alles auf den Boden durchblätterte Schulbücher und warf auch diese sehr unsanft auf den Boden. Die Seiten knickten und Harry ärgerte sich über die Eselohren die diese Aktion wohl hinterlassen würden, obwohl ihm seine Schulbücher sonst nie so viel bedeutet hatten. Es war ein zu intimer Eingriff in die Privatsphäre und der Groll in ihm wurde immer größer.

„Können sie nicht etwas vorsichtiger mit meinen persönlichen Gegenständen umgehen.", meinte Harry gereizt und bereute es im selben Moment.

Sie ging nur noch heftiger vor und schüttete eine Lade auf den Fussboden, sie leerte die Schultasche und stieg unsanft auf Harrys Dingen herum.

„Verdammt, sie müssen doch nicht gleich alles beschädigen.", fluchte er.

„Potter, beherrschen sie sich oder sie werden wieder einmal nachsitzen.", meinte Umbridge mit einem diabolischen Grinsen.

Harry ließ sich auf einen freien Stuhl fallen und sah ihr missmutig zu, während er sich wünschte er könnte sie einfach so behexen.

Nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit musste Umbridge zugeben keine verdächtigen Gegenstände ausgemacht zu haben.

„Ich werde sie im Auge behalten, Potter.", meinte sie zum Abschied.

McGongall würdigte sie keines Blickes.

„Sie können jetzt wieder schlafen gehen.", meinte McGongall.

Tonks blieb noch.

„Wieso darf sie das tun?", fluchte Harry.

„Weißt du, als Lehrerin dürfte ich das ja nicht sagen. Aber ich denke ein Großteil der Exekutive setzt sich aus frustrierten Arschgeigen zusammen.", meinte Tonks die selbst vor Zorn grollte.

„Entschuldigt meine Ausdrucksweise und vergesst das gleich wieder.", meinte sie dann erschrocken.

Harry nickte.

„Wenn ihr noch etwas braucht, ich werde noch eine Weile wach sein.", erklärte Tonks zum Abschied und verließ dann den Schlafsaal.

Die Jungen warteten eine Weile, ehe sie sich in der Mitte des Raumes in einem Kreis zusammensetzten und Harry einen Schallschutzzauber sprach.

„Ich dachte Hermine wollte einfach nur plakatieren.", meinte Seamus irritiert.

„Ich nehme an sie hat nichts anderes getan.", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht hat sie nicht gut genug aufgepasst und Umbridge hat einen Teil ihres richtigen Umhanges gesehen, oder sie hat etwas fallengelassen.", überlegte Dean.

„Vermutlich.", meinte Harry mit bedrückter Stimme.

„Aber dass sie gleich dich dahinter vermutet ist seltsam.", warf Neville ein.

„Spekulationen werden uns nicht weiterhelfen, morgen müssen wir Hermine treffen und ein Gesamttreffen wäre ratsam.", erklärte Harry.

„Ein Gesamttreffen unter solchen Umständen?", war Dean nicht besonders begeistert.

„Wir müssen zumindest irgendeinen Weg finden uns zu treffen. So kann es nicht weitergehen.", schüttelte Harry unschlüssig den Kopf.

„Du sprichst morgen so schnell es geht mit Hermine und wir tragen die Botschaft weiter.", schlug Dean vor.

Sie nickten und kehrten zurück in ihre Betten, Schlaf fanden sie alle allerdings nicht so schnell.

---

„Wollen sie eine Tasse Tee?", fragte Snape sehr höflich, beinahe förmlich.

Hermine nickte. Allerdings war sie weniger erfreut, als Snape nach einem Hauselfen rief, der ihnen schließlich Tee brachte.

„Professor.", begann Hermine schließlich, „Ich denke das wichtigste ist, dass wir uns darüber im Klaren sind, dass wir uns im Ernstfall aufeinander verlassen können müssen. Dass wir einen Konsens finden, was Handlungsmöglichkeiten im Ernstfall betrifft."

Snape nickte.

„Gut, nun ich nehme an sie sind auch dafür, dass wir alle Eventualitäten erörtern.", meinte er dann sachlich.

Nun nickte Hermine und wollte einen Schluck von dem Tee nehmen, da er noch zu heiß war stellte sie ihn wieder ab.

„Sie werden doch den Zauber kennen, um Tee zu kühlen.", seufzte Snape genervt.

Hermine starrte ihn nur mit großen Augen an, schließlich überwand er sich und zeigte ihr den Zauber.

„Danke.", meinte sie mit einem leicht zynischen Unterton.

„Also gut, angenommen der Erlass fällt nicht innerhalb des nächsten halben Jahres, wären sie bereits in Hogwarts zu bleiben, damit ich meiner Lehrtätigkeit weiter nachgehen kann?", begann Snape, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Direktorin McGongall ihnen einen angemessenen Posten hier in Hogwarts anbieten würde."

„Selbstverständlich bin ich dazu bereit. Ich denke es ist in diesem Fall eine ausgesprochen gute Idee, da zumindest einige Mitglieder von DA in dem Falle noch länger hier anwesend sein würden und das unsere Arbeit erleichtert.", meinte Hermine.

Snape nickte anerkennend.

„Und wenn das Gesetz nicht innerhalb der nächsten zwei Jahre fällt?", fragte Snape weiter.

„Ich hoffe das wird nicht der Fall sein. Falls es dennoch so sein sollte haben wir ohnehin nur zwei Optionen. Eine davon wäre es, dass sämtliche Scheinehepaare quasi rotieren um uns mehr Zeit zu verschaffen. Die andere, ein Kind zu bekommen, erachte ich als eher ungeeignet, da es nicht fair dem Kind gegenüber wäre und ich außerdem nicht vorhabe in den nächsten zwei Jahren Mutter zu werden.", antwortete sie.

„Das Rotationsprinzip erachte ich als nette Möglichkeit das Gesetz zu umgehen. Allerdings könnte der Fall eintreten, dass die Wahlmöglichkeiten beschränkt werden oder etwaige Fristen die Pläne vereiteln könnten.", warf Snape ein.

„Nun, sie wollen doch nicht etwa vorschlagen, dass wir in einem derartigen Fall ein Kind bekommen sollten. Ich denke wir beide haben kein Interesse an einem gemeinsamen Kind.", wies Hermine den Gedanken von sich.

„Nun ich spreche hier von dem höchst unwahrscheinlichen Ernstfall, dass die Optionen einzig eine Zwangsehe oder eine Schwangerschaft wären.", führte er den Gedanken näher aus.

„Ein Kind ist keine Option. Ich will gar nicht daran denken, ich bin zuversichtlich, dass das Gesetz bis dahin Geschichte ist. Andernfalls müssen wir die Optionen ein weiteres Mal durchbesprechen. Zwei Jahre sind schließlich eine lange Zeit in der viel passieren kann. Ich schlage vor diese Problematik falls es notwendig werden sollte zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu erörtern.", schlug Hermine vor.

Snape nickte.

„Nun, vielleicht wäre es auch angebracht über unser Verhalten in der Öffentlichkeit zu sprechen.", lenkte Snape das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung.

„Niemand erwartet, dass wir so tun als wären wir ein wirkliches Ehepaar, es geht schließlich nur darum das Gesetz zu befolgen.", wollte Hermine das Thema schnell abhaken.

„Innerhalb der Schule halte ich es auch für unnotwendig uns anders zu verhalten. Aber was ihre Eltern betrifft, ich hoffe doch sie kommen nicht auf den absurden Gedanken uns zu etwaigen Familienfeiern einzuladen.", seufzte er schwer.

„Ich kann nichts versprechen.", meinte sie mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

„Hervorragend.", murrte Snape.

„Was ihre Familie, Freunde, Freundinnen oder ähnliches betrifft?", fragte Hermine, „Oder Außenstehende falls wir uns außerhalb der Schule befinden sollten? Ich meine es könnte durchaus merkwürdig wirken, wenn sie mich in so einer Situation Ms Granger nennen und ich sie mit Professor anspreche."

Snape starrte sie mit einem wenig begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Gut, ich meine wenn sie den betreffenden Leuten erklären, dass es sich dabei um ein kleines Rollenspielchen handelt, weil sie es so spannend finden eine Lehrer – Schülerinnen – Beziehung nachzuspielen.", belächelte ihn Hermine.

„Schon gut, Ms Granger, ich denke ich habe ihren Einwand verstanden.", meinte er beinahe empört, „In derartigen Fällen wird es unvermeidlich sein, wenn wir uns mit unseren Vornamen ansprechen."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

„Was den Aufenthalt in den Räumlichkeiten betrifft, wollte ich ihnen sagen, dass sie keinerlei Bedenken haben müssen, ihre Sachen gehen mich nichts an und das weiß ich. Ich denke ich kann davon ausgehen, dass sie mit meinen Dingen ebenso verfahren werden.", meinte Hermine dann entwarnend.

„Das habe ich angenommen. Wollen sie irgendetwas an den Räumlichkeiten verändern.", meinte er eher gequält.

„Nein, nein.", tat sie gleich ab, „Solange ich den Schreibtisch dort drüben benutzen kann. Ich werde ohnehin die meiste Zeit in den neuen Gemeinschaftsräumen verbringen. Aber was ihr Labor betrifft, wie wollen sie da verfahren?"

„Solange gleiches für alles andere in diesen Räumlichkeiten auch dort geht steht es ihnen frei es zu benutzen. Es wird unvermeidlich sein, wenn wir mit unserer Aufgabe vorankommen wollen.", erklärte er.

Hermine war sehr erleichtert, sie kamen sich in diesem Gespräch entgegen und vermieden so weitere Unannehmlichkeiten.

„Was das Schlafzimmer betrifft, so habe ich überlegt, dass ein zweites Bett im Falle einer Kontrolle, die wir nicht ausschließen können, zu ernsthaften Problemen führen könnte.", meinte Snape.

„Das sehe ich auch so.", nickte Hermine zustimmend.

„Nun, unter diesen Umständen werde ich wohl weiterhin auf der Couch schlafen.", beendete er für sich das Thema.

„Nein, ich kann auf der Couch schlafen. Das ist kein Problem für mich.", warf sie abwehrend ein.

„Unsinn, sie ist ausgesprochen unbequem.", wollte Snape nichts von diesem Vorschlag hören.

Sie sahen sich eine Weile unschlüssig an, ehe Hermine erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Ihr Bett ist ziemlich groß, ich denke es ist unproblematisch, wenn wir es uns teilen.", schlug Hermine als Lösung vor.

„Würden sie sich dabei nicht unwohl fühlen?", warf Snape ein.

„Es ist nicht anders als mit ihnen im selben Raum zu schlafen. Es stört mich nicht. Wir sind schließlich beide erwachsene Menschen.", meinte Hermine sehr sachlich.

Sie war überrascht als Snape keinen zynischen Kommentar von sich gab, da sie sich als erwachsen bezeichnete. Entgegen ihrer Befürchtungen nickte er nur.

„Was meine Schularbeiten betrifft, möchte ich, dass sie sich nicht einmischen.", erklärte Hermine schließlich, „Ich bin in der Lage mir meine Zeit selbst einzuteilen und wie sie wissen ist der Widerstand auch ein großer und sehr akuter Zeitfaktor."

„Das hatte ich nicht vor Ms Granger. Sie leben ihr Leben, ich lebe meines.", sagte er nur sachlich.

„Hervorragend. Was die Benutzung des Badezimmers betrifft, so können sie es am Morgen natürlich zuerst benutzen, ich brauche nicht lange.", meinte sie schließlich.

„Mir geht es ähnlich.", meinte er nur.

„Nun denn, zu den wichtigeren Angelegenheiten. Wie ich schon sagte erachte ich es als ausgesprochen wichtig und dringend notwendig, dass wir uns darüber im Klaren sind, dass wir im Ernstfall aufeinander angewiesen sind. Es ist also eine gewisse Offenheit notwendig. Wir müssen bis zu einem gewissen Grad aufeinander Vertrauen können.", erklärte Hermine schließlich.

„Das sehe ich wie sie.", sagte er sehr knapp.

„Möglicherweise ist es notwendig, dass wir einander Informationen geben, die unsere jeweilige Gruppe betrifft.", wurde sie deutlicher.

„Das ist mir ebenfalls bewusst."

Vertrauen zueinander fassen wäre Hermines Einschätzung nach das schwierigste für sie beide. Allerdings würde sich durch das Zusammenleben auf diesen engen Räumen ohnehin einiges in ihrem Umgang miteinander ändern. Da das Gespräch derart zivilisiert verlief und sie sich derart einig waren, schwanden die meisten ihrer Bedenken.

„Vielleicht ist das sogar hilfreich im Bezug auf die Vernetzung des Widerstandes.", meinte Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

Snape stimmte ihr mit einem Nicken zu.

„Ich würde ihnen empfehlen morgen mit der Direktorin auch das Thema Vernetzung zu diskutieren.", meinte Snape dann sachlich und Hermine nickte.

„Gut, wenn es weiterhin nichts zu besprechen gibt, werde ich schlafen gehen.", meinte sie und trank ihren Tee, der mittlerweile kalt geworden war in einem Zug leer.

Sie hatte sich derart auf das Gespräch konzentriert, dass sie ganz darauf vergessen hatte. Als sie die Tasse von Snape betrachtete fiel ihr auf, dass es ihm wohl nicht anders gegangen war. Auch er trank schnell aus.

Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass auch er schlafen gehen wollte, aber offenbar warteten wollte bis sie schlief.

„Nun, ich denke vorläufig hätten wir alles Dringende besprochen.", meinte Snape.

„Sie bleiben noch wach?", fragte sie.

Snape nickte.

Auf halbem Weg wandte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Sie warten doch nicht meinetwegen. Hören sie, das ist vielleicht noch ein Punkt den wir klären sollten. Ich würde sie bitten zu versuchen so normal wie möglich weiter zu leben, ich will nicht ihren Tagesablauf behindern.", erklärte sie.

„Ich habe in der Tat auch daran gedacht mich schlafen zu legen.", gestand Snape sich selbst und ihr ein.

„Dann fühlen sie sich durch meine Anwesenheit daran bitte nicht behindert.", bat ihn Hermine.

Er nickte und stand nun ebenfalls auf.

„Sie können das Bad gerne zuerst benutzen.", meinte sie dann.

Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Sie sollten sich auch durch meine Anwesenheit nicht in ihrer Routine gestört fühlen. Es mag ja sehr rücksichtsvoll sein, aber ich wäre ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie es mit der Rücksicht nicht allzu sehr übertreiben würden.", meinte er sichtlich etwas unzufrieden.

„Ich nehme an es dauert einfach eine Weile bis wir einen Weg gefunden haben miteinander… ähh… normal umzugehen.", murmelte Hermine und ging dann ins Badezimmer.


	54. Ein Land streikt

**Ein Land streikt**

Hermine lag im Bett und starrte zur Decke. Snape war gerade im Badezimmer. Das gab ihr eine Minute alleine in der sie kurz nachdenken konnte.

Sie blickte zur anderen Seite des Bettes. Wenn alles nur ein böser Traum wäre, wünschte sie sich. Aber ihr blieb die Hoffnung, dass sie und Snape durchaus dazu in der Lage wären sich zu arrangieren und die ohnehin zermürbende Situation nicht noch durch ihre Differenzen schwieriger gestalten würden als sie ohnehin war.

Snape kam aus dem Badezimmer und starrte Hermine an, die ihrerseits ihn mit ihren Blicken fixierten.

„Ich kann auf der Couch schlafen, wie gesagt.", erwähnte er ein weiteres Mal sein Angebot.

„Ich dachte diesen Punkt hätten wir geklärt.", meinte sie leicht verärgert.

Snape entgegnete nichts und legte sich zu ihr in das Bett. Hermine starrte ihn nur weiterhin an.

„Gibt es etwas das ihnen auf der Seele brennt oder warum starren sie mich schon die ganze Zeit über an?", fragte er etwas genervt.

„Nein, ich wollte ihnen nur eine gute Nacht wünschen.", erklärte sie.

„Gute Nacht, Ms Granger.", meinte er und drehte sich zur Seite, womit er sich von ihr abwandte.

Es vergingen einige Minuten in denen Hermine ihn immer noch anstarrte. Unvermutet drehte er sich zu ihr und fixierte sie mit seinen kalten Augen.

„Sie starren mich immer noch an Ms Granger! Also was genau bezwecken sie damit?", meinte er ungeduldig.

„Nichts. Gute Nacht.", meinte sie störrisch und wandte sich nun ihrerseits von ihm ab.

„Also gut. Dann schlafen sie besser, Ms Granger, sie haben morgen Unterricht.", meinte er eindringlich und wandte sich selbst wieder von ihr ab.

Hermine drehte sich wieder um, er tat dasselbe.

„Was?", murrte er genervt.

„Wir haben vereinbart, dass sie sich nicht in meine schulischen Angelegenheiten einmischen.", meinte sie stur.

„Es war lediglich eine Empfehlung.", murrte er und verlor langsam seine Geduld.

„Oh.", murmelte sie.

„Ja, oh.", äffte er sie nach und verdrehte die Augen.

„Kein Grund so mit mir zu sprechen.", ärgerte sie sich.

„Suchen sie bewusst einen Streit oder bereitet es ihnen einfach Freude mich am Schlafen zu hindern.", schüttelte er den Kopf und setzte sich auf, ehe er seine Decke nahm.

„Was tun sie?", fragte sie verstört.

„Im Wohnzimmer schlafen.", erklärte er und stand auf.

Hermine wurde nun ihrerseits ungeduldig.

„Professor, das…", sie seufzte laut und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, ruhiger setzte sie nun fort, „Es war nicht meine Absicht, ich werde jetzt schlafen. Sie müssen das Zimmer nicht verlassen."

„Gut.", meinte er bissig und legte sich zurück ins Bett.

Da sie ihn immer noch anstarrte wurde er wieder unruhig.

„Ms Granger, wenn das jeden Abend so geht werden sie im Wohnzimmer schlafen.", meinte er angespannt.

„Tja, es ist nun einmal eine ungewöhnliche Situation.", murrte sie.

„Ich denke diesen Punkt hätten wir auch schon geklärt.", verdrehte er die Augen, „Es ist eine ausgesprochen ungewöhnliche Situation."

„Gut, und was schlagen sie vor wie wir damit umgehen sollten?", meinte sie bockig.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir einfach schlafen.", meinte er zynisch.

„Hervorragend, genau das versuche ich auch.", zischte sie.

„Mir erscheint es nicht gerade so."

„Ach ja."

„Ja.", meinte er zornig.

Hermine besann sich kurz, dieser Dialog brachte sie keinen Schritt weiter.

„Miss Granger, ich frage sie ein weiteres Mal: Soll ich auf der Couch schlafen?", fragte er angespannt.

„Nein. Ich werde das tun.", erklärte sie und nahm eine Decke.

„Sie machen sich wirklich lächerlich, Ms Granger.", mahnte er.

„Gut, dann tue ich das eben.", blieb sie stur.

„Das führt doch zu nichts.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

Hermine blieb kurz im Raum stehen und atmete durch. Dann legte sie sich zurück ins Bett.

„Sie haben recht.", erklärte sie nickend, „Ich werde jetzt schlafen."

„Ich ebenfalls.", seufzte Snape noch immer leicht genervt und drehte sich wieder zur Seite.

Hermine lag noch eine Weile wach, ehe sie der Müdigkeit nachgab und einschlief.

---

Als Hermine wieder aufwachte, lag sie wie am Vortag alleine im Bett. Sie machte sich fertig und fand das Wohnzimmer leer vor. Snape war offenbar schon zum Frühstück aufgebrochen.

Als sie am Tisch der Gryffindors angelangte, warfen alle ihr fragende Blicke zu. Offenbar hatte sich das abendliche Ereignis schon herumgesprochen.

„Umbridge wird gleich eine kleine Ansprach halten.", meinte Ginny als Hermine sich setzte.

Hermine sah kurz hinüber zu Snape, der kurz registrierte, dass sie ihn ansah und seinen Blick sogleich wieder von ihr abwandte.

Mit abfälligen Blicken wurde die ungeliebte Großinquisitorin von den meisten Schülern und Schülerinnen beäugt, als sie sich räusperte und der gesamte Lehrer(innen)tisch ihr Hustenbonbons anbot. Sie ignorierte diese Kommentare beleidigt und begann mit ihrer Ansprache.

„Liebe Schüler- und Schülerinnenschaft! Aufgrund der Gefahr, dass auf diesem Weg aufrührerisches Material in die Schule gelangen könnte, wird der Tagesprophet ab heute nicht mehr an einzelne geliefert. In der Bibliothek werden 50 Exemplare der Zeitung aufliegen, die Kosten übernimmt freundlicherweise das Ministerium. Wenn sie also die Nachrichten lesen wollen, können sie das von heute an in der Bibliothek tun.", erklärte sie mit einem heimtückischen Grinsen.

Ein Gemurmel machte sich breit und Umbridge hatte keine Chance gegen den Aufruhr anzukommen. Sie beließ es bei ihrer Ansprache und war zufrieden, da es wohl keine ausreichenden Argumente gegen die neue Regelung geben könnte.

„Das kann sie nicht machen.", fluchte Harry.

„Oh, Harry. Das war erst der Anfang.", murmelte Hermine.

Ginny und Harry beäugten sie beunruhigt, sagten aber nichts, da sie Hermine an einem sicheren Ort zu gegebener Zeit näher dazu befragen zu gedachten.

Schließlich erhob sich auch noch Minerva McGongall. Unverzüglich wurde es still.

„Auch ich darf die Schüler und Schülerinnen kurz um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten. Wie ein Großteil der arbeitenden und er sich in Ausbildung befindenden Bevölkerung Englands hat sich das gesamte Personal in Hogwarts dem allgemeinen Streik angeschlossen. Vorübergehend wird in Hogwarts nicht unterrichtet, solange bis das Ministerium die Prozesse die Vergewaltigungen der letzten Wochen betreffend wieder aufnimmt und die Urteile korrigiert. Ihnen steht es weiterhin frei hier zu bleiben, sie können aber jeder Zeit entweder nachhause reisen oder wohin immer es ihnen beliebt. Sie werden alle informiert sobald der Streik zu ende ist.", erklärte McGongall und setzte sich wieder.

Ein Gemurmel brach unter den Anwesenden aus und Umbridge beäugte die Direktorin erzürnt.

Deshalb war Snape also schon früher als sie aufgebrochen, kam Hermine in den Sinn.

„Wow, wir sind also im Streik.", meinte Ginny überrascht.

„Und wir haben schulfrei!", freuten sich Dean und Seamus.

„Das ist wohl weniger erfreulich, aber ich denke es wird uns interessante Möglichkeiten bieten.", meinte Hermine und beschloss dem Widerstand in London dieser Tage einen Besuch abzustatten.

Außerdem wäre ein DA Treffen außerhalb der Schule möglich, vor allem aber notwendig.

„Und was machen wir mit unserer Zeit?", fragte Harry und grinste verschwörerisch.

„Zuerst einmal mit der Direktorin sprechen, mein lieber Schulsprecherkollege.", funkelte Hermine ihn an.

Er nickte und sie beschlossen nach dem Frühstück McGonagall aufzusuchen.

---

McGonagall war nicht überrascht über den Besuch Hermine und Harry, sie hatte sie bereits erwartet.

„Ms Granger, ich denke sie haben einige Informationen für mich, die von Bedeutung sind.", begann sie.

Daraufhin berichtete Hermine vom gestrigen Abend. Auch für Harry waren diese Informationen neu und er verstand nun endlich weshalb Umbridge sie gestern nach geweckt hatte. Er erzählte daraufhin Hermine was sich gestern Nacht noch ereignet hatte.

„Ich denke ihr Umhang sollte an einem Platz sicher verwahrt werden, auf dem Ms Umbridge keinen Zugriff hat. Ich vermute, dass es bald eine Art Razzia geben wird. Weisen sie die Schüler und Schülerinnen darauf hin etwaige Indizien verschwinden zu lassen.", erklärte McGonagall.

„Sie weiß viel mehr als ich annahm.", erklärte Hermine.

„Nun, ich habe schon vermutet, dass Dolores über einige Informationen verfügt. Es verwundert mich daher nicht so sehr.", meinte McGonagall wenig erfreut, „Alles was ich DA raten kann ist es vorsichtig zu sein."

„Ich persönlich denke ein offenerer Austausch zwischen dem Orden und DA wäre vorteilhaft. Allerdings kann ich ihnen hierzu noch keine feste Zusage geben, da wir uns erst besprechen müssen.", erklärte Hermine schließlich und auch Harry pflichtete ihr bei.

„Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn sie mich diesbezüglich so bald als möglich aufsuchen.", meinte McGongall.

„Die Mediensperre stellt ein großes Problem dar. Der Widerstand braucht die Informationen aus London.", erklärte Hermine dann.

„Der Orden hat sich dieser Angelegenheit bereits angenommen, Ms Granger. Sie werden feststellen, dass 25 Exemplare der in der Bibliothek aufliegenden Zeitungen nicht das sind, wofür Ms Umbridge es hält.", funkelte McGonagall sie an.

„Hervorragend.", strahlten Hermine und Harry.

„Sie werden darin vom Streik der seit heute erst so richtig im Gange ist lesen, was auch den Streik hier in Hogwarts erklären sollte und von der für morgen geplanten Demonstration in London. Der Widerstand in London hat für Schüler und Schülerinnen ohne Apparierschein einen Zug von Hogwarts nach London und zurück organisiert. Er fährt über Nacht. Geben sie die Information bitte weiter. Auch die Lehrer werden an der Demonstration teilnehmen. Damit die Schule nicht unbeaufsichtigt ist, da die Kontrollorgane wohl weiter ihrem Dienst nachgehen werden, bleiben die Professorinnen Sinistra und Vektor, sowie Madam Hooch und Pomfrey hier in Hogwarts.", berichtete sie von den geplanten Ereignissen.

„80 Prozent der magischen Bevölkerung befindet sich seit heute morgen im Streik.", meinte McGongall schließlich, aber ich empfehle ihnen das alles in der Bibliothek nachzulesen."

Hermine und Harry nickten ihr zum Abschied zu und machten sich auf in die Bibliothek, wobei sie am Weg dahin die Schüler und Schülerinnen bereits auf die kommende Demonstration hinwiesen.

---

Die Artikel im Tagespropheten und im Tag des Propheten unterschieden sich sehr stark, stellte Hermine fest. Im Tagespropheten gab es nur einen recht kurzen Artikel.

_Generalstreik_

_Heute Morgen wurde ein Generalstreik im ganzen Land ausgerufen, der solange fortgesetzt werden soll, bis das Ministerium seine Beschlüsse bezüglich Vergewaltigungen in durch Erlass 35 entstandenen Ehen revidiert. Ein Teil der Bevölkerung erschien nicht zur Arbeit und kündigte die Fortsetzung des Streiks an. Der Minister verurteilt das Verhalten als unverantwortlich, und weigerte sich ein weiteres Mal das Zaubergamot diesbezüglich einzuberufen. Er ließ verlautbaren, dass die Bevölkerung mittlerweile um die Wichtigkeit des Erlasses wissen sollte und bereit sein sollte kleine, unbedeutende Opfer zu erbringen. Er forderte die Streikenden dazu auf wieder an ihre Arbeitsplätze zurückzukehren und ließ verlautbaren, dass bei einer längerfristigen Fortsetzung des Streikes mit einem Eingriff durch die Armee des Ministeriums zu rechnen wäre._

Zorn stieg in Hermine hoch, sie überlegten ernsthaft den Streik gewaltsam niederzuschlagen, das war höchst unerfreulich. Aber sollte es sich um 80 der Bevölkerung handeln, war es höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass diese Maßnahme zum Erfolg führen würde. Sie wandte sich dem Tag des Propheten zu. Im Gegensatz zum Tagespropheten widmete dieser dem Thema gleich mehrere Seiten.

Er informierte über die Anreisemöglichkeiten zur morgigen Demonstration und bot sogar eine Börse für Unterkünfte. Auch war hier zu lesen, wie viele sich dem Streik mittlerweile angeschlossen hatten.

_Chaotische Zustände_

_Seit heute morgen streiken 80 Prozent der magischen Bevölkerung Englands. Viele sind nach London gereist um Kundgebungen vor dem Ministerium beizuwohnen. Morgen findet eine große Demonstration statt. Informationen zur Anreise befinden sich auf S.12, die offizielle Ankündigung der Demonstration auf S.13._

_Die Redaktion hat heute ausnahmsweise erst am frühen Vormittag geschlossen, weshalb wir aktuelle Informationen bieten können._

_Die meisten Geschäfte bleiben heute geschlossen, die Arbeit des Ministeriums ist stark eingeschränkt, da sich 70 Prozent der Ministeriumsangestellten dem Streik angeschlossen haben was das Ministerium in große Bedrängnis bringt, selbst Gringotts hat bereits in der Nacht geschlossen, da die Kurse sich im fallen befanden und ein Börsencrash drohte. Auch Hogwarts befindet sich offiziell im Streik. Das magische Verkehrsnetz ist noch in der Nacht zusammengebrochen._

_Dennoch denkt der Minister nicht daran einzulenken. Der Streik wird daher fortgesetzt. Die Androhung die Armee einzusetzen hat die Streikenden nur noch mehr dazu animiert den Streik fortzusetzen und hat auch dazu geführt, dass sich weitere Abteilungen des Ministeriums dem Streik offiziell anschlossen._

_Anreisemöglichkeiten nach London_

_Da das Verkehrsnetz zusammengebrochen ist, stellt sich die Anreise nach London am magischen Weg für alle ohne Apparierschein schwierig dar. Für die gängigsten Verbindungen wurden daher Züge bestellt. Die Fahrpläne befinden sich in der Tabelle am Ende der Seite. Allen anderen ist anzuraten die Verkehrsverbindungen der Muggel zu benutzen. Informationen dazu befinden sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite._

Hermine notierte sich die Verbindung von Hogwarts auf einen behexten Zettel, den Umbridge anders wahrnehmen würde. Sie würde Dobby bitten die Informationen an den schwarzen Brettern auszuhängen und regelmäßig zu erneuern, sollte Umbridge sie als verdächtig erachten und entfernen.

Die Streikenden verlangten in ihrem Aufruf zum Streik und zur Demonstration nach einer härteren Bestrafung für Vergewaltiger in arrangierten Ehen. Die Demonstrationsroute würde über das Ministerium führen und die gesamte Route war so behext, dass Muggel sich automatisch davon fernhielten und nichts ungewöhnliches bemerkten.

Nachdem Hermine mit Harry vereinbart hatte, dass sich DA heute Nacht im Hauptquartier der Londoner Gruppe treffen sollte, brach sie auf in die Räumlichkeiten von Snape, um mit ihm über die Ereignisse zu sprechen und ihn über ihre Abreise zu informieren.

---

Snape saß mit einem Buch am Kamin, als Hermine das Quartier betrat.

„Ms Granger, ich nehme an ihnen ist klar wofür wir die Zeit des Streiks nutzen können.", meinte Snape in einem Ton der ihr verriet, dass er offenbar nicht davon ausging, dass ihr das so klar wäre.

„Ach ja richtig, das Projekt. Allerdings muss ich spätestens heute Nacht abreisen.", erklärte Hermine, als ihr das Projekt in den Sinn kam, woran sie tatsächlich nicht gedacht hatte, sie war zu beschäftigt mit den Gedanken an die Rückkehr zur Londoner Gruppe, auf die sie sich bereits freute.

„Damit habe ich schon gerechnet. Ich werde auch nur heute in Hogwarts sein. Aber bis heute Nacht sollten wir all unsere Energie in das Projekt stecken.", meinte er streng.

Hermine nickte und schnappte sich dann eines der Bücher.

„Ich denke wir können nach dem Mittagessen damit beginnen einen Trank zu brauen.", meinte Snape nach wenigen Minuten.

Bis dahin betrieben sie schweigend ihre Recherchen.

Beim Mittagessen informierte Hermine die anderen darüber, dass sie erst spät nachkommen würde. Laut Harry war Dobby sehr beschäftigt, da Umbridge und Lester regelmäßig die schwarzen Bretter aufsuchten und alles entfernten, was ihnen auch nur irgendwie merkwürdig erschien. Umbridge drohte während dem Mittagessen mit Konsequenzen für Direktorin und Lehrpersonal, woraufhin McGongall den Entschluss bekannt gab, dass die Kontrollorgane ihre Speisen von nun an ihn einem Nebenraum einnehmen würden, da sie nicht bereit war ständig während ihrer Mahlzeiten mit Umbridge zu diskutieren und ihr vorschlug sie solle sie doch beizeiten in ihrem Büro besuchen, wie das normalerweise üblich wäre.

Die Schüler und Schülerinnen brachen im Zuge dieser Diskussion in ein derartiges Gelächter aus, dass Umbridge sich beschämt setzte und ihre letzte Speise in der großen Halle einnahm.

Bis in die späte Nacht waren Snape und Hermine mit dem Brauen des Trankes beschäftigt. Die nächste Woche müsste er ruhen, weshalb sie sich nach der Arbeit ins Wohnzimmer begaben. Den Trank hatten sie so behext, dass er im Falle einer Razzia als vollkommen harmloser Trank gegen Erkältung erscheinen würde. Sie waren die ganze Zeit über so mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie darüber hinaus vollkommen auf ihre persönlichen Differenzen vergessen hatten.

„Wenn wir in dieser Geschwindigkeit vorankommen müssen wir uns spätestens nächsten Monat darüber Gedanken machen, wie wir Testpersonen finden können.", erklärte Hermine schließlich.

„Nun, ich denke hier in Hogwarts wird es einige Interessierte geben. Ich denke ihnen ist es leicht möglich mit diesen in Kontakt zu treten.", meinte Snape.

Hermine nickte, im selben Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

„Erwarten sie jemanden?", fragte Snape.

„Nein.", meinte Hermine.

„Seien sie so gut und fragen sie durch die geschlossene Tür um wen es sich handelt.", bat sie Snape und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Buchregal, nachdem er die Bücher die am Tisch gestapelt lagen zurückgestellt hatte.

Hermine sah, wie sich die Buchrücken teilweise veränderten und eine ganze Reihe Bücher sich ganz einfach auflöste.

„Wer ist da?", fragte Hermine durch die Tür.

„Dolores Umbridge, ich würde sie ersuchen unverzüglich die Tür zu öffnen.", meinte sie streng.

Snape bedeutete ihr zu warten.

„Mrs Snape, öffnen sie unverzüglich.", forderte die Stimme sie ein weiteres Mal auf.

Sie wandte sich um zu Snape, der noch einmal den Kopf schüttelte und im Nebenraum verschwand.

„Einen Moment, ich muss mir noch etwas überziehen.", rief sie und zuckte mit den Schultern, als Snape, der wieder aus dem Nebenraum kam sie irritiert anstarrte.

Hermine schlüpfte im Schlafzimmer in einen Morgenmantel. Snape setzte seine Mission sämtliche verdächtige Dinge verschwinden zu lassen im Bad und schließlich im Schlafzimmer fort, ehe er selbst mit einem Morgenmantel aus dem Schlafzimmer kam und Hermine zunickte die daraufhin die Tür öffnete.

„Was führt sie um diese Zeit hierher?", fragte Hermine unverzüglich.

Umbridge hielt ihr einen Zettel vors Gesicht, Snape riss ihn Umbridge aus der Hand und las ihn aufmerksam durch. Nun trat auch Lester in die Tür.

„Ein Durchsuchungsbefehl?", fragte Snape irritiert, „Darf ich wissen weshalb sie etwas derartiges beantragt haben?"

Umbridge grinste gefährlich.

„Nun, sie und ihre Frau stehen unter Verdacht in direkter Verbindung mit der Widerstandsbewegung zu stehen.", funkelte sie zuerst Snape und dann Hermine an.

„Und was genau bringt sie auf diese Idee?", fragte Snape weiter.

„Wir stellen hier die Fragen.", meinte Umbridge.

„Und wir verweigern die Aussagen.", funkelte Snape sie an und legte Hermine die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wie erfreulich eine derartige Einigkeit innerhalb einer Ehe.", versprühte Umbridge zynisch ihr Gift, „Beinahe könnte wesen glauben sie hätten aus freien Stücken geheiratet."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, als Hermine ihn fragend ansah, da sie überlegte auf Umbridges spöttisches Kommentar zu reagieren.

„Ich würde sie bitten sich zu beeilen.", erklärte Snape schließlich, „Meine Frau und ich würden gerne wieder unter uns sein."

„Natürlich.", meinte Umbridge spöttisch und begann das Wohnzimmer zu durchforsten.

Hermine hielt Snape am Arm zurück, als er drohte rasend zu werden, weil Umbridge sämtliche Bücher brutal aus dem Buchregal warf.

„Sie will nur, dass sie ihr in die Quere kommen.", flüsterte Hermine ihm zu, „Das käme ihr nur gelegen."

Sie und Lester leerten Laden aus und schließlich klopfte sie das gesamte, um eine Reihe kleinere Buchregal, ab, ihre Suche blieb jedoch erfolglos. Im Labor waren die beiden Kontrollorgane gezwungen vorsichtiger vorzugehen, ihrer eigenen Sicherheit wegen. Sie konnten nichts entdecken, außer dem Trank gegen Erkältungen, den Snape auch laut Protokoll der Krankenschwester monatlich braute und bei ihr ablieferte.

Wenig erfreut machten sich Lester und Umbridge schließlich über das Schlafzimmer her und schreckten nicht davor zurück Polster, Decken und Matratze aufzuschlitzen, als könnte sich darin etwas Verdächtiges befinden.

Nachdem sie das Bad verwüstet hatten, mussten sie sich geschlagen geben.

„Heute hatten sie noch einmal Glück.", funkelte Umbridge Snape und Hermine finster an, ehe sie den Raum verließ.

Snape holte unterdessen eine magische Kamera unter dem Morgenmantel hervor und betrachtete die Bilder, die er während der Untersuchung unbemerkt gemacht hatte. Mit ein paar Sprüchen beseitigte er das gesamte Chaos, der Teil der Bibliothek den er zuvor behext hatte, blieb allerdings verschwunden.

„Ich hätte schon viel eher mit den Vorsichtsmaßnahmen beginnen sollen.", murmelte er und begutachete ein Buch, mit dem Umbridge besonders hart umgegangen war,

„Nun, Ms Granger, zu den Vorsichtsmaßnahmen gehört, dass sie unter keinen Umständen die Tür öffnen, sollte ich nicht anwesend sein. Sollte jemand klopfen tun sie so als wären sie nicht da."

Hermine nickte.

„Ich denke ich sollte dann bald aufbrechen.", meinte Hermine.

„Ich ebenso, ich nehme an sie gehen auch nach Hogsmeade?", fragte Snape.

Hermine nickte.

„Gut, dann haben wir den gleichen Weg.", erklärte Snape.


	55. Der große Aufbruch

A/N: Ich danke allen für die netten, motivierenden und hilfreichen reviews. Im vorigen Kapitel habe ich eine unwesentliche Änderung vorgenommen, nur zur Info. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. Aus lerntechnischen Gründen hat es diesmal leider sehr lange gedauert und es wird auch in nächster Zeit leider etwas schleppend vorangehen, muss ich bedauerlicherweise gestehen.

**---**

**Der große Aufbruch**

Ehe sie nach London aufbrachen, waren Theodor und Su in das Anwesen der Notts appariert, da sie sich noch besprechen wollten, was Dumbledors Armee betraf.

Die Haushälterin servierte ihnen Tee in der Bibliothek.

„Ich habe es als wichtig erachtet noch einmal mit dir zu sprechen, ehe wir dem Streik beiwohnen, DA bezüglich. Ich hielt es für notwendig, dass wir uns absprechen und eine gemeinsame Entscheidung treffen, da schon der Beitritt von dir alleine beziehungsweise von mir alleine große Auswirkungen auf unser beider Leben haben würde.", erklärte Theodor den Anlass dieser Besprechung.

„Das sehe ich auch so.", nickte Su.

„Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, und muss Zacharias durchaus recht geben. Was wir hier haben, was wir leben, das alles ist nur scheinbare Sicherheit, die uns keinerlei Freiheiten lässt. Es ist ein selbst erschaffener Käfig, der uns solange vor der Katze schützt die nach unserem Leben trachtet, bis sie zum finalen Sprung ansetzt, den Käfig umstößt und sich über uns, die wir aus dem Käfig nicht mehr entfliehen können, hermacht.", erklärte er und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

„Wie immer gelingt es die Tragik des Lebens in eine wunderbare Metapher zu verwandeln. Ich muss dir in allem was du gesagt hast recht geben Theodor, als ich zum ersten Mal von dem Gesetz hörte, war ich einzig von dem Gedanken besessen meine Ausbildung problemlos abschließen zu können. Ich habe die Auswirkungen die dieses Gesetz auf die magische Gesellschaft hat nicht in meinen Überlegungen berücksichtigt. Nicht zu kämpfen bedeutet aufzugeben und sich der barbarischen Gesellschaftsordnung, die nun vorherrscht zu beugen.", stimmte Su ihm zu.

„Widerstand zu leisten könnte bedeuten in einer Zelle in Askaban zu verrotten. Alles was wir haben zu verlieren. Aber ich bin bereit dieses Risiko einzugehen, weil alles andere einem Selbstverrat gleichkommen würde.", meinte er ernst.

„Ich erachte es ebenfalls als unumgänglich die Risiken, die mit der Beteiligung am Widerstand verbunden sind, einzugehen. Es ist für mich der einzig erstrebenswerte Weg, alles andere, was mir einst wichtig erschien hat im Angesicht dieses Grauens an Bedeutung verloren, erscheint mir nichtig und durchsetzt mit kindischer Naivität. Was sind schon meine unbedeutenden Träume einer exzellenten Ausbildung in Relation zu dem großen Ziel einer besseren Welt. Und was nützt mir die Erfüllung meiner Träume in einer Welt wie dieser, es macht mich nicht glücklicher, nicht freier. Meine Träume verlieren in dieser Welt an Bedeutung und es wird nichtig, ob sie sich erfüllen oder unerfüllt bleiben. Ich sehe keinen anderen Weg und bin bereit für eine Welt zu kämpfen in der die Erfüllung von Träumen wieder Relevanz hat.", erklärte sie mit eindringlicher Stimme.

Theodor erhob sich und nahm ihre Hand, sie stand ebenfalls auf.

„Du verstehst es mit Worten umzugehen, meine Liebe, deine Worte berühren mich tief.", er küsste ihr die Hand, „Wir sind uns also einig."

„Das sind wir.", meinte Su förmlich.

„Wunderbar.", lächelte Theodor und küsste ihre Stirn, „Ich denke wir sollten bald aufbrechen. Zacharias hat mir die Adresse einer Gruppe in London genannt, an die wir uns wenden sollen."

„Dann lass uns nicht länger warten.", meinte Su.

Theodor bot ihr den Arm an und geleitete sie aus der Bibliothek.

---

Im Hauptquartier der Londoner Gruppe war so viel los wie an dem Tag der Demonstration. Zacharias saß mit Luna auf einer Couch. Neville und Ginny saßen vor ihnen am Boden, während Harry unruhig auf und ab lief. Der Rest der Gruppe, mit Ausnahme von Hermine hatte sich mittlerweile anderen Beschäftigungen zugewandt.

„Harry, willst du dich nicht endlich setzen?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich verstehe seine Unruhe. Wo bleibt Hermine denn nur, ich dachte wir wollten heute noch ein Treffen abhalten und wir sollten morgen zumindest einigermaßen ausgeruht sein.", wunderte sich Zacharias.

„Sie wird ihre Gründe haben, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Im selben Moment richtete sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Su und Theodor, Fred führte sie gerade zu ihnen.

„Hier haben wir einen Teil der Bande.", erklärte Fred freudig, „Aber ich muss nun wieder ans Werk. Ihr meldet euch wenn ihr ein Zimmer braucht, klar."

Mit diesen Worten stürzte er sich wieder in die Menge. Sein Bruder, Angelina, Alicia und er waren damit beschäftigt die Gruppen zu koordinieren, da aufgrund des großen Andrangs ein großes Durcheinander entstand und es nicht genug Platz für all die Arbeiten gab die geplant waren.

„Wir müssen bald ausbauen, wenn das so weiter geht.", hörten sie Fred in der Ferne, „Hervorragend!"

Die Blicke richteten sich gebannt auf Theodor und Su.

„Ihr seit meiner Einladung also gefolgt, wunderbar. Hier können wir endlich einmal etwas offener miteinander reden.", meinte Zacharias.

Harry, Ginny und Neville tauschten fragende Blicke aus.

„Wir haben die beiden in letzter Zeit öfter getroffen.", erklärte Luna, „Sie überlegen DA beizutreten."

„Habt ihr eine Entscheidung getroffen?", fragte Zacharias hoffnungsvoll.

„Das haben wir.", meinte Su.

„Wir wollen uns euch anschließen.", setzte Theodor fort.

„Das sind erfreuliche Nachrichten.", meinte Harry, „Wir haben für heute ein Treffen angesetzt, dazu seid ihr herzlich eingeladen. Allerdings müssen wir noch auf Hermine warten."

Theodor und Su setzten sich zu ihnen um mit ihnen gemeinsam zu warten.

---

Snape behexte sein Quartier nachdem sie es verlassen hatten mit einigen Flüchen.

„Wir müssen Vorsicht walten lassen.", erklärte er Hermine, die diese Maßnahmen zunächst irritierten.

„Nach dem unerfreulichen Besuch keine schlechte Idee.", nickte sie ihm zu, ehe sie über die Stiege zum Ausgang gelangten.

Ihr unerfreulicher Besuch war unterdessen damit beschäftigt Minerva McGongall mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu quälen.

„Sie sind auf Bewährung und wagen es auch noch die Schule zurückzulassen, ohne Schutz.", schüttelte Umbridge den Kopf, „Wenn Mr Lester und ich nicht hier wären, dann würde diese Schule noch zugrunde gehen."

„Liebe Dolores, ich habe vier meiner Bediensteten beauftragt hier alles Instand zu halten. Bestimmt finden sie auch die nötige Zeit sich ihrer Bedürfnisse anzunehmen.", meinte sie belächelnd, „Was mein persönlicher Ratschlag wäre: Gehen sie einmal aus, unterhalten sie sich mit Menschen oder suchen sie sich ein Hobby wenn es ihnen an Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten mangelt."

„Wenn sie gehen, könnte das zu ihrer Entlassung führen.", fluchte Umbridge.

„Ich bezweifle sehr, dass ein Generalstreik, der beinahe die ganze Bevölkerung betrifft auch nur zu einer einzigen Entlassung führen wird. Der Minister wird sich davor hüten, dass das eintritt, glauben sie mir, er hat diesbezüglich gar keine andere Wahl.", meinte McGongall unbeirrt.

„Ist das ihr letztes Wort an mich?", fragte sie drohend.

„Ich wünschte das wäre es.", meinte McGongall finster.

Umbridge war erzürnt und freute sich, als sie Snape und Hermine auf sich zukommen sah. Sie hoffte sie nun zurechtweisen zu können.

„Gibt es Probleme, Direktorin?", fragte Snape.

„Was mich betrifft, so kann ich die Frage verneinen, aber ich denke Ms Umbridge sieht das etwas anders.", meinte sie.

Dafür erntete McGongall einen finsteren Blick von Umbridge, den sie mit einem unbeirrt triumphierenden Lächeln erwiderte.

„Wenn das nicht das Ehepaar Snape ist. Wollten sie nicht schlafen gehen, als ich sie zuletzt sah?", meinte sie stichelig.

„Wer hat denn von Schlafen gesprochen?", meinte Hermine und warf Snape einen gespielt zweideutigen Blick zu.

Snape entschied sich das Spiel mitzuspielen und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Wenn sie uns nun entschuldigen, Ms Umbridge.", meinte er und sie gingen an ihr vorbei und Snape wandte sich noch kurz zur Direktorin um, „Brechen sie auch auf Minerva?"

„Ich warte noch auf Filius, Pomona und Sybill.", erklärte sie zum Abschied.

Als sie sich vom Schloss entfernt hatten, warf Snape Hermine einen Blick zu, den sie am ehesten als grinsen interpretieren würde, obwohl sich der Ausdruck auf Snapes Lippen nur fast unmerklich veränderte.

„Ich muss ihnen eines lassen, Ms Granger. Sie überraschen mich immer wieder und haben ein gutes Gespür dafür sie sie mit Umbridge verfahren.", meinte er weniger kühl als üblich.

„Dankeschön.", nickte sie nur anerkennend und lächelte nun ihrerseits.

„Wenn wir schon von ihr sprechen.", murrte Snape genervt und wandte sich um, „Sie läuft uns gerade hinterher."

„Wenn sie uns braucht wird sie uns schon einholen.", funkelte Hermine ihn unbeirrt an und so setzten sie ihren Weg fort, „Ich sollte schon längst nicht mehr hier sein, ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie uns nicht zulange mit ihrer Anwesenheit belästigen wird."

Snape nickte ihr zu, er hatte daran ebenfalls keinerlei Interesse.

„Bleiben sie unverzüglich stehen.", schrie sie ihnen hinterher, ehe sie sie nach einer Weile keuchend eingeholt hatte.

„Sie wünschen?", seufzte Snape und ließ sie spüren, wie unerfreut er über ihre Anwesenheit war und drückte sein geringes Interesse an einem Gespräch dadurch gut aus.

„Wohin genau wollen sie eigentlich?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das angeht!", fuhr Snape sie empört an.

„Nun, sie werden verstehen, dass sie noch immer unter dringendem Tatverdacht stehen und ich jederzeit dem Minister meine Empfehlung schreiben könnte sie beide unverzüglich in Untersuchungshaft zu stecken.", meinte sie von sich selbst und ihrer Ansprache überzeugt.

„Wäre das alles?", meinte Snape missmutig, „Wenn dem so wäre würde ich sie nämlich höflich ersuchen mich und meine Frau jetzt und in Zukunft nicht weiter zu belästigen."

„Ich warne sie beide, sie spielen mit dem Feuer. Ich bin empört über ihr Verhalten."

Snape und Hermine zogen beide nur die Augenbrauen hoch und Hermine musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu Lachen zu beginnen.

„Auf wieder sehen, Ms Umbridge.", meinten Snape und deutete Hermine weiter zu gehen.

Umbridge lief unbeirrt weiter neben ihnen her, bis sie die Grenze von Hogsmeade erreicht hatten. Sie schwiegen und starrten sie nur unbeirrt an, als sie stehen blieben. Snape nahm plötzlich ihre Hand und nickte ihr zu. Offenbar wollte er Umbridge den Eindruck vermitteln, sie würden gemeinsam aufbrechen. So apparierte Hermine zunächst mit ihm gemeinsam.

Sie erschien in einem ihr unbekannten Haus, überall standen Bücherregale, also nahm sie an, es müsse sich um Snapes Haus handeln.

„Ich hoffe sie verzeihen mir die Intervention, ich wollte nur noch einmal kurz mit ihnen über Umbridge sprechen, es wird nicht lange dauern, schließlich haben sie es eilig.", erklärte Snape.

Hermine nickte.

„Sie hat definitiv nicht vor uns in Ruhe zu lassen.", schnaufte Hermine und sah sich eines der Buchregale genauer an, „Ihr Zuhause nehme ich an?"

Snape nickte.

„Nun, ich habe die Vermutung, dass sie es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hat, unsere Ehe als Scheinehe zu entlarven.", meinte Snape.

Hermine stellte das Buch, das sie durchblätterte zurück ins Regal und sah ihn zustimmend an.

„Das sehe ich genauso.", meinte Hermine, „Da sie nichts finden konnte und weiß das sie nichts finden wird, um uns zu belasten, ist das der einfachste Weg für sie. Haben sie Ideen wie wir diese Pläne vereiteln können."

„Wir müssen auf jeden Fall vorsichtig sein.", meinte er nur und dachte offenbar über weitere Möglichkeiten nach.

„Wir könnten die Gerüchteküche von Hogwarts dafür verwenden, wir müssen ihr das Gefühl geben, es sei eine ernst gemeinte Ehe. Möglicherweise sollten wir an irgendeinem Wochenende irgendetwas unternehmen und gesehen werden."

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wir müssen einfach nur irgendetwas miteinander unternehmen.", meinte sie beschwichtigend.

„Sie schlagen also vor gesellschaftliche Anlässe zu pflegen.", nickte er, „Aber sie ziehen nicht in Betracht ihren Eltern einen Besuch abzustatten."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Lächeln, sie fand es äußerst amüsierend, dass Snape die Vorstellung ihrer Eltern immer wieder aus der Fassung brachte.

„Das ist eher ungeeignet, obwohl es natürlich im Ernstfall sehr positiv sein könnte. Aber ich habe eher an die magische Gesellschaft gedacht, sie haben doch gewiss irgendwelche gesellschaftliche Verpflichtungen, irgendwelche Bekannte die eine Feier veranstalten oder etwas in dieser Art.", erklärte sie ihren Plan.

Snape schwieg einen Moment und wich ihren fragenden Blicken aus. Schließlich zog er einen Brief aus seinem Umhang hervor und reichte ihn Hermine wortlos.

Der Brief war von Narcissa Malfoy.

„_Lieber Severus! Anlässlich Beltaine wird im Malfay Manor eine Feier stattfinden zu der ich dich in Begleitung deiner Frau zu sehen wünsche. Diese Einladung ist verbindlich und ich akzeptiere keine Entschuldigung für deine Abwesenheit. Auch solltest du dich etwas schämen, solltest du es wagen ohne deine Frau zu erscheinen, und mir mit irgendwelchen lahmen Entschuldigungen gegenübertreten._

_Das Fest soll auch dazu dienen meinen neuen Ehemann Tom in meine gesellschaftlichen Kreise einzuführen. Dein Fehlen oder das deiner Frau wäre daher unerhört. Solltest du es wagen wirst du die Konsequenzen tragen müssen und dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein. In aufrichtiger Liebe, Narcissa._

„Ich nehme an es wäre ihnen lieber ich würde sie nicht zu dieser Feier begleiten.", sagte Hermine, die berechtigterweise davon ausging, dass Narcissa ihn lange genug kannte, um eine derartige Einschätzung zu machen.

„Ich verabscheue gesellschaftliche Zusammenkünfte.", erklärte er halbherzig.

„Keine Sorge, ich verstehe das, es ist in Ordnung, wenn sie wünschen, dass ich der Feier fern bleibe.", erklärte Hermine.

„Ich dachte, wir besprechen unsere Tarnung.", murrte Snape.

Hermine lächelte süffisant.

„Nun, es ist ihr Privatleben und daher ihre Entscheidung, ich werde mich nicht einmischen. Aber ich nehme an, der Grund dafür, dass sie mir diesen Brief gezeigt haben ist, dass ich sie begleiten soll. Also werde ich das tun.", meinte sie und begann sich langsam daran zu gewöhnen, dass Snape keine direkten Aussagen machte.

Sie würde wohl auch in Zukunft erraten müssen, was er mit Andeutungen bezweckte, anstatt eine direkte Erklärung zu erwarten.

„Es wäre natürlich vorteilhaft, wenn es ihnen möglich wäre.", meinte er nur schwammig.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich habe doch schon ja gesagt.", schnaufte sie, „Sie müssen nicht irgendwie um etwas herumreden, das schon klar dargelegt wurde. Es wäre durchaus hilfreich, wenn sie zumindest ein bisschen versuchen würden mir indem sie sich deutlicher ausdrücken entgegen zu kommen."

Snape starrte sie nur mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht an.

„Bitte.", meinte sie schließlich freundlicher, beinahe flehend.

Snape verzog kaum die Mühe.

„Nun gut, ich interpretiere das vorläufig einmal als ja.", rollte sie wieder mit den Augen.

Snape entgegnete wiederum nichts.

„Gut, dann werde ich jetzt aufbrechen, ich nehme an ich kann hier einfach apparieren?", meinte sie leicht genervt.

Snape nickte, zumindest eine klare Antwort, dachte sie sich.

„Dann sehen wir uns vermutlich morgen.", meinte Hermine immer noch leicht gereizt.

„Vermutlich.", murrte Snape.

Innerlich schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur derart kompliziert sein.

Ehe sie apparierte, fixierte sie ihn noch einmal mit ihrem Blick.

„Professor, ich will keine Antwort auf diese Frage, ich würde mir um ihretwillen wünschen, dass sie sie eines Tages für sich selbst beantworten können.", begann sie.

Snape zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wovor im Umgang mit Menschen haben sie nur so große Angst?", fragte sie mit einem beinahe traurigen, enttäuschten Blick und apparierte ohne auf seine Reaktion zu warten.

Snape blieb stehen und starrte ausdruckslos auf den Fleck von dem Hermine gerade verschwunden war.


	56. Wichtige Mitteilung!

Es wird weitergehen… irgendwann…

Seit langem habe ich mich endlich wieder auf gewagt und nach Rückmeldungen meine Geschichten betreffend gesehen. (Ich habe mich lange nicht getraut weil ich doch ein schlechtes Gewissen habe euch schon so lange warten zu lassen.) Ich danke euch allen dafür, es ist schön zu wissen, dass es immer noch Leute gibt die sie lesen obwohl ich seit viel zu langer Zeit sozusagen in den Untergrund abgetaucht bin.

Da ihr immer noch auf eine Fortsetzung wartet und meine Mitteilung im Profil auch längst nicht mehr aktuell ist sah ich es als beste Lösung es euch auf diesem Weg mitzuteilen:

Zumindest „Nicht zum Besseren" werde ich eines schönen Tages fertig schreiben. Das Konzept steht, zwar recht grob aber das genügt. Wann ist allerdings höchst ungewiss und hängt von meinen Lebensumständen ab…

Woran es mir derzeit fehlt ist die Kraft. Momentan, das heißt schon seit längerer Zeit, durchlebe ich eine schwere Phase in meinem Leben weshalb ich mich außer Stande fühle mit der Geschichte derzeit weiterzumachen. Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ihr durch meine Unfähigkeit dazu gezwungen seid noch länger zu warten, und es nicht absehbar ist, wann es weitergeht.

Aber ich werde diese Geschichte auf jeden Fall abschließen, das schulde ich euch und auch mir selbst auf jeden Fall. Die Geschichte liegt mir sehr am Herzen weshalb mir nichts ferner liegt als sie aufzugeben. Auch wenn es lange dauert, ich werde sie nicht einfach aufgeben, gewiss nicht.

Ich kann nichts versprechen, was die Dauer bis dahin betrifft… aber eines schönen Tages werden sich die dunklen Wolken schon verziehen und sobald ich wieder etwas Licht im Dunkel sehe werde ich auch wieder die Kraft und Motivation und vor allem die Fähigkeit haben weiterzumachen. Drückt mir die Daumen, dass es schnell geht, das kommt dann auch euch zugute ;-) und ich kann es gerade dringend gebrauchen.

Ich danke euch für das Lesen und die Rückmeldungen. Hoffentlich bis ganz bald!


	57. Der Puppenspieler

A/N: Ich bin zurück. Ich weiß es hat Jahre gedauert, aber ich wusste immer, irgendwann werde ich diese Geschichte fertigschreiben. Die letzten eineinhalb Tage habe ich damit verbracht die Geschichte wieder zu lesen und mich zu fragen wie ich es nur so lange ausgehalten habe nicht weiterzuschreiben. Und deshalb tut es mir besonders leid, dass ihr so lange auf eine Fortsetzung warten musstet. Eine angemessene Entschuldigung gibt es leider nicht. Deshalb hatte ich lange den Druck die Geschichte perfektionieren zu müssen, um euch halbwegs zu entschädigen. Das hat dazu geführt, dass ich während den bewegten letzten Jahren in denen mich erst negative, dann positive und immer wieder neutrale durchs Leben bedingte Umstände am Weiterschreiben gehindert haben, auch noch Zeit damit verschwendet habe mich an sinnlosen Überarbeitungen zu versuchen, weil mein schlechtes Gewissen euch gegenüber mich auf die Wahnidee brachte ich müsste, um alles wieder gut zu machen die Geschichte perfektionieren. Hätte ich die Geschichte ein einziges Mal bei all diesen Versuchen ganz gelesen hätte ich uns allen viel Zeit sparen können. Es gibt zwar einiges, das ich heute anders schreiben würde, aber im Wesentlichen bin ich zufrieden. Es ist was ich zu gegebener Zeit unter gegebenen Umständen schaffen konnte.

Offenbar war jetzt endlich die richtige Zeit für mich, um mich endlich auf das wesentliche besinnen zu können. Gestern Vormittag las ich auf io9 über Harry Potter Fanfictions, ich wurde dadurch sofort an diese Geschichte erinnert. Ich habe die letzten Jahre oft daran gedacht, sehr oft, aber diesmal war es anders. Es fiel mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ab dem Zeitpunkt habe ich jede Minute die ich entbehren konnte mit der Geschichte verbracht.

Ich habe zwar immer noch etwas Angst euch zu enttäuschen, aber zumindest ist mir klar geworden: Wer noch wartet, wartet nicht auf eine Überarbeitung oder Neuauflage, sondern auf eine Fortsetzung und eine abgeschlossene Geschichte am Ende. Und genau das will ich euch jetzt geben. Mein Plan ist mindestens 4 Kapitel pro Monat. Das sollte ich bewältigen können.

Das erste neue Kapitel wird euch vielleicht verwundern. Aber zumindest sehr ähnlich war es schon vor Jahren geplant und in Grundzügen vorhanden. Glücklicherweise hatte ich zuletzt nämlich schon ein relativ zufriedenstellendes Konzept, das jetzt natürlich nach all den Jahren überarbeiten und weiter ausbauen werde.

So und jetzt kommen wir endlich zu dem auf das ihr eigentlich wartet, zur Geschichte. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß und hoffe ihr seid zufrieden!

**56 Der Puppenspieler**

Natürlich würde er ihn hier finden, wo sonst, dachte sich Michael Brown, als er die Glastür die zur Kinderkrippe führte öffnete. Obwohl die Angelegenheit eilte, wusste er es besser als seinen Boss bei einer Aufführung zu unterbrechen. Das schrille Gelächter der Kinder brachte Brown längst nicht mehr aus der Ruhe. Etwas das er in seinem Job gelernt hatte war es trotz allem Stress und Zeitdruck in dieser chaotischen Umgebung die Ruhe zu bewahren, obwohl er selbst mit Kindern nichts anfangen konnte und sich durch ihre Anwesenheit meist gestört fühlte. Bedingt durch die Gesetzesänderung war er diesbezüglich auch etwas in Bedrängnis geraten. Aber er verdiente gut, er könnte sich für die Zeiten an denen die Krippe geschlossen war ein Kindermädchen leisten. Noch war es zum Glück nicht soweit.

Obwohl sein Umgang mit den Kindern hier derart liebevoll erschien, wunderte sich Brown, ob es nicht mehr seine Begeisterung für Puppen jeglicher Art war, als seine Liebe zu Kindern, die seinen Boss immer wieder dazu bewegten seinen Arbeitsplatz zu verlassen, um Vorstellungen für die Kleinen zu geben.

Heute hatte er seine Handpuppen dabei, gestern waren es Marionetten gewesen, vorgestern Fingerpuppen. Brown wartete auf den Tag an dem er mit Kostümen erscheinen würde, und von den Angestellten verlangen würde mit ihm hier ein kleines Theaterstück zu spielen.

„Du hast keine Macht über mich Voldemort!", ließ er die Puppe, die wohl Harry Potter darstellte rufen.

Die Potter Puppe streckte ihre Hand aus.

„Avada Kedavra!", rief er für die Voldemort Puppe.

Die Potter Puppe begann einen Zauber, doch sie war zu langsam.

„Nein!", ertönte ein Schrei und eine Puppe warf sich in den Strahl, vom Zauberstab der Voldemort-Puppe ausging.

Die Ron Weasley Puppe wurde ins Publikum geworfen. Im Anschluss gelang es Harry Potter Voldemort zu besiegen. Das Opfer seines besten Freundes verlieh ihm die notwendige Kraft.

Die Kinder waren viel zu jung, um das Stück überhaupt zu begreifen und lachten nur schallend. Brown fragte sich, ob es eine gute Idee vom Boss war ein derart altersungeeignetes Stück aufzuführen. Für gewöhnlich – und er hatte seinen Aufführungen im Laufe der Zeit wirklich schon öfter beiwohnen müssen – führte er Komödien auf. Nur dann, wenn er nicht guter Dinge war, wählte er Stücke die gänzlich unpassend waren. Brown konnte sich schon denken, was seinen Boss diesmal verärgerte und der Gedanke daran ihm noch mehr schlechte Neuigkeiten überbringen zu müssen, schlug sich schmerzhaft auf seinen Magen. Er würde ihn dafür verantwortlich machen.

Das Stück nun endlich zu Ende und sein Boss kam hinter dem Vorhang hervor.

„Onkel, Onkel, mehr!", rief eines der schon etwas größeren Kinder.

Er ging an ihnen vorbei, streichelte ihre Köpfe und vertröstete sie auf ein anderes Mal, während seine Augen bereits zu Brown wanderten und der fröhliche Ausdruck schwand und zu einem besorgten wurde.

Brown wollte gerade zu sprechen beginnen, doch er wurde von seinem Boss unterbrochen.

„Gehen wir ein Stück.", meinte er zu Brown, „Das ist ein zu fröhlicher Ort für die Botschaften die sie mir zu überbringen haben."

Brown spazierte mit ihm durch den Korridor und betrat nach ihm eines der Besprechungszimmer.

„Von hier hat man den besten Ausblick.", erklärte sein Boss und sah hinunter zu dem Park in dem sich die Leute tummelten.

„Unsere Kinder sind noch unbeeinflusst von dem Treiben draußen. Aber sehen sie sich das an. Manches radikale Gesindel trifft sich dieser Tage unter dem Vorwand einer Elterninitiative."

„Sie könnten den Park überwachen lassen.", bot Brown an.

„Wir wollen nicht paranoid werden, ja?", lächelte der alte Mann.

„Ich dachte nur…", meinte Brown der schon wesentlich seltsamere Aufträge für seinen Boss erfüllen musste.

„Schon in Ordnung. Es ist meine eigene Schuld, wenn ich sie immer wieder mit Aufträgen betraue, deren Sinn sich gar nicht erschließen kann, wenn wesen nicht in meiner Haut steckt."

Brown war zumindest nicht mehr irritiert von den Launen seines Bosses. Er lächelte und machte Scherze, während er in Wahrheit verärgert war. Er würde diesen Mann nie ganz durchschauen und bis zu einem gewissen Grade fühlte er sich daher oft als hätte er seinen Beruf verfehlt.

„Was haben sie für mich Brown?", fragte der alte Mann.

„Uns liegen nun die Forderungen der Streikenden vor.", erklärte er und reichte ihm ein Pergament.

„Sie verlangen, dass Vergewaltigung in Zwangsehen als solche anerkannt wird und dementsprechend bestraft wird. Sie wollen, dass sämtliche Prozesse der letzten Tage neu aufgerollt werden. Sie verlangen eine Beratungsstelle für Betroffene, eine Art Notruf und Prävention durch Vorbefragung der Antragsteller. Sie verlangen, dass Betroffene, auch wenn sie einer Vergewaltigung gerade entgehen konnten, keine Benachteiligungen erfahren, das heißt behandelt werden als wären sie nicht verheiratet gewesen. Sie verlangen Sonderregelungen für Vergewaltigungsopfer. Außerdem stellen sie sich gegen das Auswahlverfahren durch das Ministerium und fordern längere Fristen.", erklärte Brown, „Das sind natürlich die Forderungen der gemäßigten Gruppen, die Radikalen verlangen weiterhin eine Abschaffung von Erlass 35 und allen Anhängen."

„Das ist noch nicht alles nehme ich an.", seufzte der alte Mann.

„Nein.", meinte Brown kleinlaut, „Sie wollen, dass das Ministerium persönlich dafür Sorge trägt, dass niemand in Folge des Streiks seinen Arbeitsplatz verliert."

„Das war anzunehmen."

„Sie sind nicht bereit zu verhandeln."

„Ich wusste, dass es zu schnell geht. Und meine Anweisungen waren klar. Sie wissen was das bedeutet, Brown?"

Brown nickte. Er wusste, dass der Boss ihm die Schuld geben würde.

„Und was gedenken sie daher zu tun?", fragte er.

„Ich werde es in Ordnung bringen, und wir sollten es so darstellen, als wäre es nicht Plan des Ministeriums gewesen. Ein Komplott vielleicht?"

„Sie haben doch bestimmt eine Liste mit Leuten, die in so einem Fall ihren Kopf hinhalten müssen."

Brown nickte.

„Wir haben denke ich den passenden Kandidaten gefunden."

„Es sollte noch vor der Demonstration eine Ansprache stattfinden, die erklärt, dass wir auf alle Forderungen eingehen. Und dann halten wir uns an den Plan. Durch diese kleine Wendung können wir den Widerstand noch effektiver diskreditieren."

Brown wusste, dass das der einzige Grund war, weshalb er seinen Job nicht verlieren würde. Die Diskussion im Zaubergamot war außer Kontrolle geraten, er hatte nicht die Gabe seines Bosses alle Fäden in Händen zu halten und die Marionetten dennoch überzeugende Bewegungen ausführen zu lassen. Vielleicht hatte er wirklich seinen Beruf verfehlt, aber darüber durfte er gar nicht nachdenken, denn es gab keinen schönen Weg den er noch einschlagen könnte, sollte er versagen.

„Vergessen sie nicht, wofür ich sie bezahle Brown. Es ist ihre Aufgabe den Minister im Glauben zu lassen das tun zu wollen, was ich will."


	58. Vernetzung

A/N: Mir ist gerade noch eine Sache eingefallen, die mich ständig am weiterschreiben gehindert hat. Es ist dieses Kapitel. Ich hasse es aufrichtig. Ich bekomme es nicht spannender hin, kann es aber auch nicht komplett streichen. Es ist ein einziger Infodump-Sumpf. Es tut mir leid, aber bitte bringen wir es schnell mal hinter uns damit wir endlich mal wieder zur Action kommen und im Anschluss endlich mal wieder zu Hermine und Snape.

Wenn sich das Kapitel komisch liest liegt das vor allem daran, dass ein kleiner Teil schon seit Jahren vor sich hin dümpelt.

Wenn sich jemand berufen fühlt mir zu lernen wie man ein Plenum spannender schreibt ernenn ich sie oder ihn zu meiner/meinem Helden/in des Monats!

**57 Vernetzung**

Mit hastigen Schritten betrat Hermine das Hauptquartier der Londoner Gruppe. Ganz außer Atem sah sie sich um, und versuchte in dem Tumult ihre Freunde und Freundinnen auszumachen. Sie nahm die Kapuze, die sie trug, ab und schritt durch die Eingangshalle. In einer Ecke konnte sie Fred und George ausmachen.

„Fred, George!", rief sie ihnen zu, „Wo sind die anderen?"

„Sie warten schon die längste Zeit auf dich, sie sind in der linken hinteren Ecke des großen Gemeinschaftsraumes.", erklärte Fred und wandte sich dann wieder dem Gespräch zu in das er offenbar vertieft war.

„Ich nehme an ihr werdet einen Raum brauchen.", meinte dann George und begleitete sie zu den anderen.

Die wartende Gruppe sah auf, als sie Hermine endlich erblickten.

„Wir waren schon leicht besorgt.", meinte Ginny, „Ich geh dann mal los und sammle die anderen ein."

Hermine nickte allen zur Begrüßung zu und entdeckte auch Su und Theodor unter ihnen. Das zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

„Ich wurde aufgehalten, ich erkläre es euch später.", meinte sie und setzte sich für einen Moment.

Als alle versammelt waren, führte George sie in das Besprechungszimmer im obersten Stock. Der sicherste Raum im ganzen Gebäude.

„Wenn ihr etwas braucht, ihr findet mich unten.", erklärte George.

„Wenn ihr später Zeit hättet wäre es von Vorteil. Ich denke ein gemeinsames Treffen der Londoner Gruppe und von DA könnte nicht schaden.", erklärte Hermine und warf fragende Blicke in die Runde, alle nickten.

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun das Chaos da unten ein bisschen mehr zu organisieren, dann sollten wir Zeit haben, ruft uns einfach sobald ihr fertig seid.", meinte er und verließ die Gruppe.

Alle setzten sich und Zacharias ergriff als erster das Wort.

„Wir brauchen das Pergament, Su und Theodor wollen uns beitreten und ich nehme an niemand hat etwas dagegen, oder irre ich mich?"

Die Gruppe war einstimmig davon überzeugt, dass ein Zuwachs dieser Art nur von Vorteil wäre. Daraufhin erklärte ihnen Hermine genau was es mit dem Pergament auf sich hatte, und dass sie selbst unter möglicher Folter – sie schreckte nicht davor zurück ihnen diese Eventualität aufzuzeigen – nicht in der Lage wären die Gruppe zu verraten.

Su und Theodor unterschrieben ohne weitere Fragen, sie hatten in den letzten Wochen alles schon genau durchdacht und durchdiskutiert und waren bereit die Gefahren die mit der Mitgliedschaft im Widerstand verbunden waren zu tragen.

"Wir sollten vielleicht eine Liste schreiben, wir haben einige Punkte nehme ich an. Ich beginne sie einmal und reiche sie herum, jeder und jede kann dann etwas hinzufügen.", schlug Zacharias vor.

Die Liste wurde herumgereicht.

Hermine war zuerst an der Reihe ihre Verspätung zu erklären.

„Umbridge hat die Räumlichkeiten von Snape und mir durchsucht und regelrecht verwüstet. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, ich denke diese Durchsuchungen werden sich in Zukunft häufen.", erklärte sie.

„Sogar McGonagall hat uns darauf hingewiesen.", nickte Neville.

„Das ist auch eine Sache, wir sollten über unsere Zusammenarbeit mit dem Orden diskutieren. Gemeinsame Treffen und ein größerer Informationsaustausch wären von Nöten.", meinte Harry.

„Und damit sind wir genau beim Thema. Ich denke wir sollten das Treffen hier sehr zügig abhalten, es wird wichtig sein noch heute mit der Londoner Gruppe zu sprechen."

Hermine erzählte ihnen alles, dass sie gestern Nacht belauschen konnte.

„Das dringlichste Problem ist es also, dass sie vorhaben dieses Gebäude zu stürmen.", dachte Zacharias laut, „Aber wie sollte ihnen das möglich sein, es gibt doch einen Geheimniswahrer, oder etwa nicht?"

Da die Frage von ihnen selbst nicht beantwortet werden konnte, brachten sie das eigene Treffen vorerst zu einem Ende. Zwar war es mittlerweile dringend nötig für die DA geworden sich intern abzusprechen, aber dieses Problem hatte Priorität. Wenn die Londoner Gruppe fiel, und vielleicht auch noch einige Mitglieder der anderen Gruppierungen mit ihnen, die morgen bestimmt anwesend wären, war der Widerstand in ernsthafter Gefahr.

Der Kreis wurde also größer und Zacharias wiederholte seine Frage, nachdem Hermine auch ihnen die neuesten Informationen mitgeteilt hatte.

Fred und George warfen sich ernste Blicke zu.

„Wir haben im Grunde Geheimniswahrer.", meinte Fred.

„Aber sie werden mehr. Wir wollen Zuwachs und wir mussten einen Kompromiss zwischen Sicherheit und Zugänglichkeit schließen.", setzte George fort.

„Es hätte nichts gebracht uns völlig abzuschotten.", fügte Fred wiederum hinzu.

„Ihr beispielsweise seid alle Geheimniswahrer. Ihr könnt Leute mitnehmen. Und wer einmal hier war wird selbst zum Geheimniswahrer."

„Wir haben es modifiziert. Wenn jemand nach dem Ort fragt, kann niemand Auskunft geben. Aber wenn jemand zu dem Ort will und jemanden mitnehmen will, kann er oder sie das tun."

„Dafür haben wir aber einen Zauber über den Umkreis verhängt, der es unmöglich macht Leuten ohne deren Wissen zu folgen. So können die oft größeren Gruppen zumindest nicht verfolgt werden."

Ein Gemurmel ging durch die Runde, es klang doch recht komplex.

„Das heißt Spitzel haben es eigentlich einfach, bei dem bunten Treiben hier. Wie ist es dann möglich, dass das Hauptquartier bisher noch nicht entdeckt wurde?", fragte Hermine.

Nicht die Zwillinge sondern Zacharias meldete sich zu Wort.

„Widerstand funktioniert schließlich auch in der nicht magischen Welt. Ich gehe davon aus, dass bisher nur vertrauenswürdige Menschen hier waren und offenbar waren diese erstaunlich gründlich bei der Auswahl der Leute die sie hierher brachten. Was schon erstaunlich ist, nachdem hier wirklich immer sehr viel los ist."

„Das ist nicht alles, wir haben einen ähnlichen Fluch angewandt wie Hermine damals zu alten DA Zeiten. Aber wir gehen härter mit Verrätern ins Gericht.", erklärte Fred und wurde bei den letzten Worten etwas leiser und wesen konnte ihm anmerken, dass er offenbar selbst nicht ganz zufrieden mit dem Verfahren war.

„Wir haben lange darüber nachgedacht. Und lange experimentiert. Und es gibt uns keine komplette Sicherheit.", ergriff George das Wort, auch fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl.

„Aber das ist nicht das größte Problem. Wir haben versucht es völlig auszuschließen, konnten eine unerwünschte Nebenwirkung aber nicht gänzlich ausmerzen."

„Wäre es ein Scherzartikel hätten wir ihn nicht zugelassen."

Das sollte einmal was heißen, die Scherzartikel von Fred und George waren schließlich nicht wirklich ungefährlich und schon gar nicht sicher. Die Blicke der versammelten DA waren daher drängend.

„Wer uns absichtlich verrät verliert sämtliche Erinnerungen die mit diesem Gebäude zu tun haben. Das kann sehr wenig bis sehr viel sein. Und absichtlicher Verrat ist nicht so klar definiert wie wir das gerne gehabt hätten."

„Wenn jemand leichtfertig jemanden etwas anvertraut und sich dabei nicht wirklich darum kümmert wem er diese Information gibt kann in sehr, sehr seltenen Fällen auch Opfer der Nebenwirkungen werden. Es ist uns nie gelungen es gänzlich auszuschalten."

„Wir warnen daher für gewöhnlich alle nur vertrauenswürdige Personen mit hierher zu nehmen. Und bisher ist der Fall auch noch nicht eingetreten. Soweit wir es getestet haben sollte es auch wirklich nur bei Personen der Fall sein, denen nicht nur nichts am Widerstand liegt, sondern die ihm eher negativ gegenüber stehen."

Ein Schweigen machte sich im Raum breit.

„Es ist ziemlich verantwortungslos.", meinte Hermine und alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie, „Aber auf der anderen Seite wäre es aber furchtbar verantwortungslos alle Leute hier einem noch größeren Risiko auszusetzen. Dennoch, warum seid ihr nicht beim eigentlichen Fidelius-Zauber geblieben und habt euch so organisiert, dass ihr Gruppen wo anders trefft, sie genau unter die Lupe nehmt und erst dann hierher bringt?"

„Der Aufwand ist zu groß.", schüttelte Angelina den Kopf, „Wir haben es versucht."

„Ja.", meinte Hermine nur knapp, sie konnte es sich gut vorstellen, im Grunde wollte sie nur hören, dass sie alle Alternativen ausgeschöpft hatten, glücklich machte die Vorstellung sie dennoch nicht.

„Eigentlich bedeutet das aber, dass ihr vor einem Angriff des Ministeriums sicher sein solltet, oder nicht?", fragte Harry und blickte zu Hermine.

Aber es war nicht sie die antwortete.

„Es gibt immer Hintertürchen.", meinte Theodor sachlich, „Es ist zwar noch komplexer als ein gewöhnlicher Fidelius-Zauber, der selbst schon äußerst komplex ist, aber dennoch ist es nicht mehr unmöglich."

„Seit wann?", fragte Harry.

„Nun ja, es gibt kaum Zauber die nicht irgendwie zu brechen wären.", begann Su, „Es gibt natürlich solche die schwerer zu brechen sind und bis vor kurzem war es niemand gelungen den Fidelius-Zauber zu brechen. Aber Theodor und ich haben vor kurzem eine Studie, die von der Mysterienabteilung herausgegeben wurde gelesen. Darin war impliziert, dass an so etwas gearbeitet werden würde und was schon möglich ist."

„Die Mysterienabteilung verfasst öffentliche Studien?", wunderte sich Hermine, „Ich dachte die Unsäglichen unterliegen der Schweigepflicht."

„Nun ja, es ist etwas komplizierter.", meinte Su.

Es war still im Raum, als Su kurz pausierte.

„Eigentlich unterliege ich auch einer gewissen Schweigepflicht. Ich habe im Sommer für eine Abteilung gearbeitet die dicht mit der Mysterienabteilung zusammen arbeitet. Natürlich nicht offiziell. Ich bin durch Zufall dahinter gekommen und ich denke wenn das Ministerium je dahinter kommen sollte wird das für mich ernste Konsequenzen haben. Es gibt ministeriumsinterne Forschungsberichte, die nur für gewisse Abteilungen zur Verfügung gestellt werden. Unter anderem auch aus der Mysterienabteilung. Sie kommunizieren mit magischem Pergament, und meine Vorgesetzte hat einmal vergessen es wieder zu verschlüsseln, ehe sie es mir gegeben hat. Ich hatte gerade nichts besseres zu tun und habe es gelesen, nun ja, und ich wollte mehr erfahren, also habe ich ein eigenes Pergament so behext, dass es wie ein Spiegel für dieses Pergament funktioniert. Seitdem kann ich manche Forschungsberichte lesen."

Zacharias verfiel in schallendes Gelächter.

„Oh du liebe Güte, Su hat sich ins Ministerium gehackt."

Da nur ein Teil der Anwesenden Zacharias' Analogie verstanden erntete er mitunter sehr verständnislose Blicke, aber auch Su grinste breit.

„Und sie sind nie dahinter gekommen?", fragte Fred ungläubig.

„Sie ist gut.", zuckte Theodor mit den Schultern, „Verdammt gut."

Su warf ihnen einen Knut entgegen.

„Sorry, nach der Aktion im Ministerium waren wir skeptisch und haben euch im Auge behalten. Ich habe Morag und Padma mit den Münzen beobachtet und eines Nachts eine entwendet."

Hermine hob die Münze auf und sah sie sich genau an. Dann reichte sie sie Su.

„Meisterhaft. Bitte, du kannst sie gerne behalten."

Im Gegensatz zu Hermine waren die Blicke einiger Mitglieder der Gruppierungen etwas skeptisch, besonders Morag und Padma waren wenig begeistert, mitunter auch weil sie sich den Vorwurf machten zu unvorsichtig mit ihren Münzen umgegangen zu sein.

„Ehrlich, was hättet ihr an unserer Stelle gemacht.", rechtfertigte Theodor ihre Aktion.

„Dasselbe. Und ihr macht ja auch kein Geheimnis daraus.", versuchte Hermine auch die skeptischen Gemüter zu besänftigen.

Hermine konnte ihre Augen gar nicht mehr von Su nehmen, die Möglichkeiten die sie dem ganzen Widerstand bieten konnte waren einfach zu fantastisch.

„Aber wir kommen vom Punkt ab!", mahnte Zacharias, der sich auch etwas schuldig fühlte selbst dazu beigetragen zu haben das Gespräch entgleisen zu lassen.

„Ich habe den Bericht da, Theodor und ich haben ihn analysiert und können euch alle Gefahren näher bringen. Aber ich denke das wesentliche das es zu sagen gibt ist, dass es keine Garantie gibt, dass wir uns gegen alle Eventualitäten schützen können."

„Wir brauchen also einen wirklich guten Plan.", meinte Ginny.

Hermine blickte durch die Runde, sie waren alle wirklich fähig, aber sie waren zu wenige und ein mehr an Erfahrung wäre nur zu ihrem Vorteil.

„Wir sollten mit dem Orden sprechen.", meinte sie ernst.

Niemand widersprach, die meisten nickten.

„Können wir den Bericht trotzdem mal sehen?", fragte Zacharias, der sich sichtlich dafür interessierte wie Hacken in der magischen Welt aussah, „Und vielleicht irgendwann einen Workshop abhalten?"

Er zwinkerte Su zu die verlegen lächelte, aber bereitwillig nickte.

Hermine beugte sich zu Zacharias und wurde blass.

„Dieser Bericht ist von Steve Lester und seiner Gruppe.", ein unwohles Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, „Wieso sollten sie den Fidelius brechen wollen?" Steve sagte noch, sie arbeiteten an einem großen Durchbruch, rief sich Hermine in Erinnerung, aber mit so etwas hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Die anderen verstanden sofort was Hermine befürchtete.

„Aber sie haben uns so oft geholfen.", meinte Ginny.

„Was wenn das Teil ihres Plans war?", fragte Hermine, und ihr wurde mulmig dabei, dass vielleicht durch sie und ihre Naivität in Sachen Vertrauen die ganze Gruppe gefährdet war.

„Wir haben auch viel Kontakt zu ihnen gehabt.", grübelte Fred.

„Das klingt vielleicht übel, aber vielleicht sollten wir ihre Loyalität testen.", schlug Ginny vor.

„Ja, wir sollten uns diesbezüglich etwas überlegen. Möglichst vor unserem nächsten Kontakt. Aber zuerst sollten wir den Orden kontaktieren.", sagte Hermine, die insgeheim auch hoffte, dass diese vielleicht mehr über Steve und seine unsäglichen Freunde wussten als sie selbst.

„Ich habe niemand von ihnen gesehen.", meinte George, „Und ich weiß nicht wie wir den Orden kontaktieren könnten ohne Risiken einzugehen."

„Schokofroschkarten?", meinte Hermine und griff nach ihrem Dumbledore. Sie hatten jedoch keinen Erfolg. Offenbar hatte niemand vom Orden gerade eine Karte zur Hand.

„Snape.", meinte Hermine schließlich als es um einen Alternativplan ging, obwohl sie sich nicht ganz im Klaren war, wie sie ihn finden könnte.


	59. Fehlende Kommunikation in der Ehe

**58 (Fehlende) Kommunikation in der Ehe**

Kaum hatte Hermine ihren Vorschlag gemacht, klatschte Zacharias in die Hände.

„Wunderbar, also dann worauf wartest du noch?", war er begeistert und ungeduldig.

„Diese Ehe macht sich ja wirklich mal bezahlt.", meinte Harry grinsend und bekam dafür einen Klaps von Ginny, „Was ich meine ja nur, wir hätten viel mehr Leute unserer Gruppierungen untereinander verheiraten sollen. Wenn sie uns schon so etwas aufzwingen ist es doch wirklich das Klügste es für unsere Zwecke zu missbrauchen."

„Ja wirklich, da hätten wir früher dran denken sollen.", war auch Zacharias von der Idee begeistert, wandte sich aber dann sofort an Hermine, „Und? Was sagt er?"

Hermine blickte ihn nur entgeistert an.

„Ich habe ihn noch nicht einmal kontaktiert.", zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Ja dann los.", drängte Zacharias weiter.

„Hallo? Bin ich seit neuesten Telepathin?", schüttelte sie irritiert den Kopf.

Als alle sie entgeistert ansahen, war Hermine noch wesentlich irritierter.

„Was denn?", fragte sie leicht genervt.

Luna war die einzige die nicht schluckte, sondern gleich mit der Sprache rausrückte.

„Hermine, ihr habt keine Möglichkeit vereinbart wie ihr im Ernstfall in Kontakt treten könnt?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang ungewohnt besorgt.

„Ihr habt alle so eine Möglichkeit? Unabhängig von unseren Knuts?"

Ein Nicken ging durch die Runde. Hermine fragte nicht nach ihren Methoden, das war ein Sicherheitsrisiko.

„Gebt mir 20 Minuten, ich löse das Problem. Habt ihr hier eine Bibliothek?", fragte Hermine.

„Eine relativ kleine, aber wir arbeiten an der Sache. Ein paar Aktivisten haben sich ein Vorbild am Internet der Muggel genommen und versuchen jetzt Texte aus Bibliotheken auf Pergamenten abrufbar zu machen.", erklärte Angelina.

Die Augen von Su leuchteten.

„Ich mach dich nachher mit ihnen bekannt, du hast sie offenbar noch nicht getroffen.", lächelte Angelina in Richtung Su.

„Also gut, wir warten auf dich, in 20 Minuten geht es weiter. Oder hat jemand Einwände?", schlug Zacharias im Bezug auf Hermine vor.

„Ich begleite dich!", meinte Ginny und ehe Hermine etwas sagen konnte, hatte ihre Freundin sie am Arm gepackt und folgte ihr nach draußen.

„Ich bin ja überrascht, dass du so nachlässig warst, aber Snape? Kümmert der sich denn kein bisschen? Keine Kommunikationsmöglichkeit zu haben ist wirklich verantwortungslos!"

„Wir werden schon etwas finden. Deine Mutter hat ihre Uhr mit der sie weiß, ob ihr in Ordnung seid, es muss doch auch eine Steigerung davon geben."

„Es ist schwer jemanden zu verfolgen, der dazu nicht seine Einwilligung gegeben hat.", gab Ginny zu bedenken, „Hat er denn gar keine Andeutung gemacht wo du ihn finden könntest?"

„Wir waren in seinem Haus, ich werde es einfach einmal damit probieren.", meinte Hermine.

„Du warst in seinem HAUS?", meinte Ginny völlig entgeistert.

„Meine Güte, was ist denn daran so wesentlich schlimmer als im gleichen Bett zu schlafen.", rollte sie mit den Augen.

„WAS? Ihr schlaft im gleichen Bett? Hermine? Hast du völlig den Verstand verloren?"

Hermine bereute das so leichtfertig gesagt zu haben. Sie hatte sich keinerlei Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass sich jemand so daran stören könnte, für sie war es eine praktikable Lösung die auch den Stress bei etwaigen Kontrollen und Durchsuchungen reduzierte.

„Hermine, du und er, ihr…", stammelte Ginny.

„Du bist fixiert.", meinte Hermine verärgert, „Und jetzt habe ich wichtigeres zu tun, wenn das nicht funktioniert müssen wir erst eine Möglichkeit recherchieren."

Ginny nickte, ehe ihre Freundin apparierte.

Tatsächlich kam sie in Snapes Haus an. Er hatte sie also nicht ausgesperrt. Der Raum allerdings war leer.

„Professor?", rief sie und begann sich umzusehen, als keine Antwort von ihm kam.

Sie griff gerade nach einer Türschnalle, als sie eine vertraute Stimme vernahm.

„Miss Granger! Was genau glauben sie hier zu tun?", war er entrüstet.

Hermine wandte sich um.

„Ich suche sie.", seufzte sie genervt.

„Und dazu kommen sie in mein Haus?", er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was sollte ich denn sonst tun, wir haben verabsäumt eine Möglichkeit in Kontakt zu treten zu vereinbaren.", meinte sie so bockig, dass er es leicht als Vorwurf missverstehen könnte.

Er hob seine Hand und tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf seinen Ehering. Hermine blickte auf ihren Ring und las: „Benutzen sie in letzter Zeit noch ihren Kopf, Ms Granger?"

„Oh.", meinte sie.

„Ja, oh.", meinte er genervt, „Ich habe sie wohl überschätzt, ich meine, das ist doch wirklich offensichtlich."

„Zu offensichtlich vielleicht, was wenn der Ring uns abgenommen wird."

„Ich finde sie, wenn nötig, Ms Granger.", meinte er kühl.

„Schön. Und wenn ich sie brauche?"

Er rollte nur mit den Augen und entgegnete nichts auf ihre Frage, was Hermine nur noch mehr verärgerte.

„Da ich in Eile bin sollten wir endlich zum Wesentlichen kommen.", drängte Snape, „Was ist so wichtig, dass sie mich deshalb stören?"

„Es ist dringend notwendig, dass sowohl die DA als auch die Londoner Gruppe mit dem Orden in Verbindung treten. Noch heute. Wir sind im…"

Snape hörte es sich nicht zu Ende an, er nickte und disapperierte.

Hermine die das unhöflich fand schnaufte und kehrte zurück ins Hauptquartier.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Zacharias.

Gesagt war gut, er hatte zumindest genickt. Es war also anzunehmen, dass das Treffen zustande kommen würde.

„Ich nehme an sie werden noch heute mit uns in Kontakt treten."

„Wann?", fragte Fred.

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Na gut, dann würde ich vorschlagen wir verschieben alles weitere auf später?", fragte George.

„Wäre es nicht eine gute Idee zu besprechen was wir uns an Zusammenarbeit mit dem Orden vorgestellt haben? Oder will sich die Londoner Gruppe erst einmal allein besprechen?"

Tatsächlich wurde das Treffen kurzzeitig wieder geteilt. Sie trafen sich erneut und fasste gemeinsame Beschlüsse, so dass das Treffen mit dem Orden effizienter und schneller gestaltet werden könnte.

Vorerst trennten sich die Gruppen wieder, und jeder ging separaten Beschäftigungen nach, je nach Interesse. Wieder traf sich ein Pink-Silber Block, andere arbeiteten an Transparenten, an Infomaterialien, Su und Zacharias schlossen sich der Gruppe an die ein Äquivalent zum Internet der Muggel aufbaute und sie vereinbarten noch für den selben Tag einen Workshop zum Thema „Hacken", das sie auf Sabotage ausdehnen wollten. Auch die Mediengruppe der DA schloss sich ihnen an.

Hermine war damit beschäftigt einer Gruppe recht junger Hexen und Zauberer, die offenbar ihre Eltern hierher begleitet hatten, Tricks beizubringen, wie sie Anstecknadeln so verhexen konnten, dass sie ihre Botschaften veränderten. Mit fröhlichen Kindern zu arbeiten und die belebte Umgebung die sie hier in London immer vorfand beflügelten auch ihren eigenen Geist und lenkten sie für eine Weile vor dem drohenden Übel das sich anbahnte ab. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das Hauptquartier der Londoner Gruppe vielleicht morgen schon fallen könnte. Sie mussten es um jeden Preis verhindern. Dieser Ort war mehr als ein Treff- und Vernetzungspunkt, hier war es möglich neue Energien zu tanken. Diese Umgebung verlieh dem Widerstand sein Leben. Undenkbar welche Folgen es für den Widerstand hätte, wenn es diese Quelle der Kraft nicht länger gäbe. Natürlich, sie würden sich nicht unterkriegen lassen, aber Hermine hatte Angst, dass sie weniger werden würden. Und das durften sie nicht, der Widerstand musste wachsen, wenn sie wirklich vor hatten auf einen Umsturz hin zu arbeiten.

„Ich habe das oft erlebt.", meinte Zacharias als er gerade eine Pause einlegte und Hermine sich nach einer neuen Beschäftigung umsah, „Auf der ersten Demo geht es rund, tausende Leute nehmen teil. Sie setzen ein Zeichen, aber noch ändert sich nichts. Die nächste Demo ist auch noch groß, aber schon wesentlich kleiner. Es ändert sich kaum etwas, die Leute werden immer weniger, weil sie glauben nichts bewegen zu können. Wenn die nächste Demo größer ist, dann ist es ein gutes Zeichen."

„Und wenn nicht?", fragte Hermine bitter.

Zacharias sah den Blick in ihren Augen, entgegen seiner Art eiskalt realistisch zu bleiben gab er ihr keine direkte Antwort, das war nicht nötig. Sie brauchte etwas anderes, Hoffnung.

„Dann müssen wir uns mehr anstrengen.", meinte er und versuchte zu lächeln.

Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und meinte: „Du hast Recht, und weißt du was, ich werde gar nicht erst darauf, warten, dass es notwendig wird. Genug der Pause."

Hermine verstand Zacharias Geste und sie musste eines zugeben, so schlimm es auch um die magische Gesellschaft stand, dieser gemeinsame Kampf, der so viel von ihnen abverlangte, trug auch dazu bei, dass sie sich weiter entwickelten, dass sie über sich hinaus wuchsen. Es würde nie die herben Verluste aufwiegen können, die wie sie fürchtete noch bevor stehen würden, aber ihre Entwicklung könnte in Zukunft einen Beitrag dazu leisten eine bessere Welt zu schaffen.

„Hermine.", hörte sie plötzlich Theodor hinter sich, während sie dabei half in der Küche das Essen vorzubereiten. Sie hatte schon so oft die Volksküche in Anspruch genommen und schon so lange nicht mehr dabei geholfen, dass es ihr ein Bedürfnis war.

Hermine machte eine kurze Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und die letzte Karotte fiel in Stücken in einen Topf. Dann wandte sie sich lächelnd zu Theodor um. Er und Su waren ein weiter Grund für Hermine glücklich zu sein. Ihr Beitritt zum Widerstand hatte Hermine die Zuversicht gegeben, dass noch mehr Leute die anfangs noch skeptisch waren, sich schließlich für ihre Sache entschließen könnten.

„Machst du eine Pause von eurem Großprojekt?", lächelte sie ihn an, hatte sie doch gesehen, dass rund um das magische „Internet", das nicht mal noch einen Namen hatte, einiges im Gange war.

„Wir haben den ersten großen Erfolg zu verzeichnen, und Su und ich dachten du willst vielleicht auch dabei sein, wenn wir versuchen auf die Bibliothek des Ministeriums zuzugreifen."

„Ihr habt es so schnell geschafft? Und sie bemerken es überhaupt nicht?"

Theodor grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine blickte in die Runde.

„Geh ruhig, du hast ohnehin schon so viel gemacht und wir sind genug.", grinste ein Zauberer der gerade Wasser zum Kochen brachte.

Erfreut folgte Hermine nun Theodor.

„Drei, zwei, eins!", riefen sie alle im Chor.

Tatsächlich erschien auf dem magischen Pergament ein Index.

„Hier sind alle Bücher verzeichnet auf die wir zugreifen können. Vorerst nur alphabetisch, aber ich werde eine Suche einbauen. Und sobald das funktioniert, behexen wir weitere Pergamente.", erklärte Su.

Begeistert ließen sich die Anwesenden demonstrieren, wie das Pergament funktionierte. Während Hermine noch fasziniert war, welche Möglichkeiten sich ihnen noch boten, hörte sie Su schon davon erzählen, dass der nächste Plan vorsah, dass sie auf diese Weise selbst Nachrichten verbreiten könnten. Ihr Ziel war es tatsächlich ein magisches Äquivalent zum Internet aufzubauen.

„Wir brauchen nur noch einen treffenden Namen. Aber dafür haben wir ja noch Zeit. Erst einmal lassen wir das hier eine Testphase durchlaufen."

Etwas später nachdem sie gegessen hatte und der größte Andrang sich gelegt hatte kam Hermine selbst in den Genuss mit dem magischen Pergament zu arbeiten. Sie durchsuchte die Bibliothek nach Büchern die ihr und Snape vielleicht bei ihrem Projekt helfen konnte.

„Ich bin erst dabei die Bücher freizuschalten die unter besonders strenger Kontrolle stehen. Die Schutzzauber sind etwas knifflig. Wenn ich es geschafft habe mache ich dir ein Duplikat vom magischen Pergament. Du scheinst es zu brauchen.", erklärte Su.

Hermine wollte überrascht etwas sagen, die Tatsache, dass Su so leicht durchschaut hatte, dass sie an etwas Großem zu arbeiten schien, beunruhigte sie.

„Wer deine bisherigen Taten kennt, tut sich nicht schwer dabei zu ahnen, dass du noch an wsentlich größeren Dingen arbeitest. Aber keine Sorge, mein Pergament ist dem Internet überlegen. Niemand weiß was du nachschlägst. Niemand hat eine Ahnung dass du es überhaupt tust."

Dennoch war Hermine nicht beruhigt. Ihre Rolle war zu offensichtlich und es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Ministerium deshalb etwas unternehmen würde.

Hermine suchte wieder nach etwas Ablenkung von ihrem Gedankenkarussell. Sie fand ihre Ablenkung bei Ginny, der sie half ein magisches Transparent zu gestalten.

„Harry arbeitet bei den Flugblättern mit.", erzählte Ginny, „Es gibt für diese Demo eine ganze Reihe an neuem Infomaterial."

Hermine lächelte, sie war sich sicher, dass hier im Hauptquartier mehr los war als das letzte Mal. Ein gutes Zeichen.

Als sie ihr Werk bestaunten trat ein bekanntes Gesicht an sie heran. Sid, der ihr damals von seinen Konzerten und der Verbreitung von Informationen von .R auf eben diesen erzählt hatte, reichte ihnen einen Flyer.

„Wir spielen heute Abend ein Soli Konzert. Diesmal gehen die Einnahmen an die Vergewaltigungsopfer, die sich ihre Anwälte natürlich selbst finanzieren mussten und immer noch müssen.", erklärte er, „Es würde mich wirklich freuen euch zu sehen."

„Wir werden sehen, was sich machen lässt. Es steht noch eine Sache aus heute, wenn wir rechtzeitig fertig sind, wäre es sicher machbar.", meinte Hermine noch leicht unschlüssig, da sie es zwar ganz interessant fände diesen Teil der magischen Welt kennenzulernen, aber sie keine Ahnung hatte wann und ob der Orden überhaupt noch auftauchen würde.

„Ich hoffe mal, es klappt. Du musst doch mal die ganzen Sympathisanten von .R kennenlernen."

Sid zwinkerte Hermine zu, als sie nickte und machte sich dann weiter daran seine Flyer zu verteilen.

„Es ist nicht weit von hier.", meinte Ginny, „Wir könnten nach dem Treffen wirklich auf einen Sprung vorbei schauen."

Hermine nickte. Es wäre wirklich nett. Hoffentlich würde der Orden früh genug auftauchen.

Die DA und die Londoner Gruppe trafen sich am Abend zur Bestandsaufnahme.

„Der Orden hat sich immer noch nicht gemeldet?", fragte Fred.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun gut, geben wir ihnen noch etwas Zeit, sie haben bestimmt selbst genug um die Ohren..", meinte George, „Es gibt noch einige Arbeitsgruppen die ohnehin noch mehr genug zu tun haben, aber ich schlage vor du kontaktierst Snape in zwei Stunden, Hermine, sollten sie bis dahin noch nicht selbst mit uns in Kontakt getreten sein. Wir treffen uns dann in zwei Stunden und sehen weiter."

Das Treffen wurde also erneut verschoben.

Ein Großteil der Leute hatte den Raum schon verlassen, als Ginny Hermine und Luna an den Armen packte und einen Vorschlag unterbreitete.

„Denkt ihr was ich denke?", fragte Ginny und zeigte auf eine Uhr an der Wand, „Wenn wir sofort losgehen können wir den Anfang vom Konzert hören. Und unsere Arbeit für heute haben wir schließlich schon erledigt."

Hermine grübelte, eigentlich sagte die Vernunft nein, aber ein starkes Gefühl in ihr schien der Vernunft zu widersprechen.

„Was sagst du Luna, Zeit für einen kurzen Konzertbesuch?", versuchte Ginny sie für die Idee zu gewinnen.

„Es wäre gewiss interessant."

„Wir brauchen keine 5 Minuten wenn wir apparieren.", Ginny hoffte damit auch Hermine überzeugen zu können, „Und ich denke deine Bekanntschaft würde sich sehr freuen."

„Ginny!", meinte Hermine streng.

„Du musst auch mal ein bisschen rauskommen und abschalten."

„Das kann ich hier auch."

„Aber es reizt dich doch, komm schon, sei ehrlich. Wir haben ohnehin noch einen langen Abend vor uns, da ist es wirklich in Ordnung mal eine Pause einzulegen. Das steigert bestimmt unsere Produktivität.", grinste Ginny breit, dann fügte sie hinzu, „Außerdem bekomme ich bald ein Kind und ich nehme an meine Spontanität wird in der ersten Zeit eingeschränkt sein. Zumindest was wilde Partys spät Abends und Nachts betrifft."

Hermine seufzte, da konnte sie schwer etwas dagegen halten. Außerdem würde sie wirklich zu gerne einen Blick in diese ihr noch unbekannte Welt tun.

„Aber wir brauchen eine Möglichkeit wie wesen uns notfalls schnell kontaktieren kann."

Snape würde sie sobald sie zurück wären kontaktieren.

„Zacharias hat mir ein Handy gegeben.", Luna fummelte in ihrer Tasche, „Ich habe es ein wenig umgestaltet."

Luna zeigte ihnen ein bunt bemaltes Ding, das möglicherweise tatsächlich einmal ein Handy gewesen war. Hermine tat sich schwer das Display zu finden.

„Und das funktioniert?", fragte Hermine zur Sicherheit.

Wenige Minuten später erklärte Zacharias zur Sicherheit auch Ginny und Hermine das Handy. Er war nicht wirklich begeistert , aber er hatte auch nicht direkt etwas dagegen.

„Sollte der Orden früher auftauchen rufe ich an und ihr appariert sofort zurück, ja?"

„Und falls Snape sich bei mir meldet rufe ich euch unverzüglich an, noch ehe wir zurückapparieren, damit ihr sofort im Bilde seid.", meinte Hermine.

„Na gut, dann sehen wir uns allerspätestens in einer Stunde und 43 Minuten!", meinte er nach einem Blick auf die Uhr.

„Allerspätestens!", betonte Hermine, die vor hatte mindestens eine viertel Stunde früher als nötig zurück zu sein.

Kaum waren sie zur Tür hinaus konnte Ginny ihre Begeisterung nicht mehr zügeln und kreischte begeistert los. Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, aber es folgte die Ernüchterung. Sie war noch so jung, vielleicht zu jung für ein Kind. Auch wenn Harry und sie meinten ohnehin früher oder später Kinder bekommen zu wollen, und so sehr sie es auch leugnen wollten, sie waren dazu gezwungen worden es jetzt zu tun. Es war keine wirklich freie Entscheidung gewesen.

Eine kleine Stiege führte in das Lokal in dem das Konzert stattfinden sollte. Die Tür war mit einer Vielzahl von Aufklebern und alten oder neuen Plakaten mit Ankündigungen beklebt. Viele waren schon so alt, dass sie gar nicht mehr oder nur teilweise zu lesen waren.

Kaum hatten sie den Eintritt bezahlt und einen magischen Stempel bekommen, der nur kurz aufleuchtete wenn wesen das Lokal wieder betreten wollte, nachdem wesen es kurz verlassen hatte, wurden sie auch schon von Sid begrüßt.

„Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid. Ich muss euch gleich mal ein paar Leute vorstellen."

Hermine tat sich schwer sich all die Namen zu merken. Dafür fiel es ihr umso leichter sich die bunten Gestalten zu merken. Bei all diesen faszinierend bunten Menschen fiel Luna gar nicht so stark auf wie sie es sonst immer tat. Sie war zwar anders bunt, aber dennoch passte sie mehr in diese Umgebung als in die andere.

Während Hermine gerade ein angeregtes Gespräch über .R mit zwei sehr sympathischen Hexen führte, tanzten Luna und Ginny bereits wild in der Menge. Da die erste Band schon eine Weile vor ihrer Ankunft begonnen hatte zu spielen, wollten sie die letzten paar ihrer Lieder noch voll auskosten.

Nachdem die erste Band fertig war kamen die beiden wieder zu Hermine, gefolgt von Sid.

„Als nächstes spielen wir.", erklärte er, ehe ein Blick auf Hermines Hand fiel.

„Du musst hier doch nicht dieses Zeichen der Unterdrückung tragen. Hier bist du frei.", meinte er eindringlich, erlaubte sich dann aber doch einen Scherz, „Wesen konnte ja fast meinen du trägst ihn gern."

„Oh, ach so.", meinte sie und bemerkte, dass Luna ihren Ring längst nicht mehr trug, „Es ist nur. Ach er stört mich nicht."

Sie konnte schließlich unmöglich erzählen weshalb sie den Ring wirklich trug.

„Ich war schon vorher verheiratet.", meinte Ginny, als Hermines Blicke auf sie fielen.

„Komm, mach dich frei. Zumindest heute Abend.", meinte Sid mit einem Lächeln dem sie schwer etwas entgegen setzen konnte, „Es ist schließlich auch ein Zeichen, das du so setzen kannst."

Hermine blickte auf den Ring, noch zeigte er keine Nachricht. Wenn sie ihn alle paar Minuten in ihrer Hosentasche wieder anstecken würde, würde es bestimmt ausreichen. Sid hatte schließlich recht, sie wollte auch ein Zeichen setzen.

„Wunderbar.", freute sich Sid, als Hermine den Ring in ihrer Tasche verschwinden ließ, „Und ich muss mal los. Ich habe gesehen du hattest schon nette Gespräche mit den .R Sympathisantinnen. Aber die müssen jetzt einmal eine kurze Pause machen, schließlich würde es mich freuen, wenn du auch ein bisschen Spaß an unserer Musik hast."

Sid zwinkerte ihr wieder zu, ehe er sich auf den Weg zur Bühne machte.

„Komm schon Hermine!", meinte auch Ginny und zog sie und Luna in die Menge.

Hermine fand sich nahe der Bühne wieder.

„Schön, dass ihr alle hier seid!", begrüßte Sid die Anwesenden, „Ihr wisst alle wieso wir heute hier sind. Erlass 35 und seine Anhänge sind ein Problem, seit das Ministerium sie genehmigt hat. Inzwischen mussten wir nicht nur Zwangsehen und Polizeigewalt erleben, nein, nun ist Erlass 35 auch noch ein Gesetz, das Vergewaltigungen zulässt und verteidigt. Das können wir uns nicht länger gefallen lassen. Dieses Gesetz hat schon viel zu viele Opfer verlangt. Wenn wir gemeinsam dagegen vorgehen sind wir stark, wir können es schaffen uns von den Fesseln die uns diese Regierung auferlegt hat zu befreien!"

Ein Jubel ging durch den Raum, und als die Musik ertönte begannen alle ausgelassen zu tanzen. Hermine lauschte erst den Text ehe sie sich von der Stimmung anstecken ließ. Sid gelang es mit dem Text des Liedes all das in Worte zu fassen, was Hermine schon seit Beschluss des Erlasses beschäftigte.

Als ihr plötzlich einfiel, dass sie den Ring überprüfen musste, wurde sie wieder aus dieser Aufbruchs- und Kampfesstimmung gerissen. Die Zuversicht schwand für einen Moment wieder dem Zweifel. Glücklicherweise hatte sie noch keine Nachricht versäumt.

Sie bemerkte, dass Sid sie während sie wieder einmal inne hielt, und in ihrer Hosentasche herumfummelte, um den Ring anzustecken, beobachtete. Sie mochte seinen Blick nicht zu deuten. So verschob sie die nächste Kontrolle ein wenig. Als Sid zu Ende gespielt hatte, wollte sie eigentlich gerade ihren Ring überprüfen, aber da war er auch schon und sie verschob ihr Vorhaben.

„Na, hat es dir gefallen?", fragte er.

Hermine nickte.

„Du hast ein wenig abgelenkt gewirkt."

„Ich erwarte nur eine Nachricht. Nichts dringendes.", hörte sie sich sagen, obwohl das nicht wirklich stimmte.

„Die nächste Band wird dir sicher auch gefallen. Aber sag, magst du erst einmal was trinken?"

Hermine ließ sich zu einem Butterbier überreden. Dem harten Alkohol würde sie heute bestimmt fern bleiben, schließlich hatten sie noch einiges zu tun und sie hatte ohnehin mehr als genug davon seit sie es die letzten paar Male damit übertrieben hatte.

Die Band spielte längst, als sie noch an der Bar saßen und tranken.

„Und du hattest vorher nie irgendwelchen Kontakt zu politischen Gruppierungen, als du .R gegründet hast?", fragte Sid in ihrem Gespräch.

„Nein, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung.", meinte sie.

„Schade, dass du den politischen Widerstand auf diese Weise kennenlernen musstest."

„Wie ging es euch eigentlich in der Zeit in der Voldemort an der Macht war?", fragte Hermine.

„Viele sind untergetaucht, andere haben weiter versucht zu kämpfen. Wir sind sehr vorsichtig geworden. Viele Veranstaltungen haben wir in den Lokalen der nichtmagischen Bevölkerung abgehalten. So gut wir konnten haben wir uns Voldemort entgegengestellt, seine Macht zu untergraben versucht, aber wir haben bei weitem nicht so viel geleistet wie ihr.", erzählte er.

„Wenn ich mir das hier so ansehe bezweifle ich das. Wenn ich über all die Leute und ihre Berichte über ihre Arbeit nachdenke, bin ich mir sogar sehr sicher, dass ihr genauso viel wenn nicht sogar mehr dafür getan habt, um unsere Welt aufrecht zu halten und Voldemort zu trotzen. Ich frage mich wieso ich diese Welt nicht schon in der Zeit kennengelernt habe."

„Ich nehme an ihr wart mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Ihr habt schließlich auf eine ganz andere Weise gekämpft als wir. Wesentlich offensiver. Zu Voldemorts Zeiten war der Widerstand zwar auch eher bereit zu Gegengewalt zu greifen, oder auch generell zu Gewalt, aber es ist glaube ich dennoch kein Vergleich."

„Auf jeden Fall kämpfen wir jetzt gemeinsam.", meinte Hermine und lächelte.

Als Sid sein Glas geleert hatte deutete er auf die Bühne.

„Wollen wir uns ein bisschen in die Menge stürzen?"

Hermine nickte und folgte ihm ins Getümmel. Schon lange hatte sie nicht mehr soviel Spaß gehabt. Ausgelassen bewegten sie sich zur Musik, lauschten den Botschaften die, die Band während der Lieder verkündeten.

Als die nächste Band fertig gespielt hatte sah Hermine auf die Uhr. In einer halben Stunde müssten sie sich auf den Rückweg machen.

„Ich muss leider bald wieder zurück.", erklärte Hermine, während sie sich mit Sid an einem Tisch in einer Nische saß. Ein paar der .R Sympathisanten waren ebenfalls bei ihnen. Immer wieder verwickelten sie sie in Gespräche und Hermine konnte nicht fassen, dass sie bis vor kurzem nicht einmal eine Ahnung gehabt hatte wie viele Leute ihre Ansichten teilten und vertraten.

Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es wirklich an der Zeit war.

„Also noch was vor. Ich nehme nicht an, dass du später noch einmal zurück kommen wirst?", fragte Sid.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich nehme an wir sehen uns spätestens morgen auf der Demo oder danach im Hauptquartier?", fragte Sid hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja.", meinte Hermine und verabschiedete sich auch noch von den anderen.

Kaum war sie wieder im Getümmel, sah sie Luna und Ginny die auf sie zustürmten.

„Hermine, wir haben ein Problem.", meinte Ginny und sah ernst drein, „Hast du Snapes Nachricht nicht bekommen?"

Hermines Herz blieb stehen, sie hatte tatsächlich vergessen ihren Ring zu überprüfen. Sie griff sofort in die Tasche, aber da war nichts.

„Nein.", stockte sie.

„Du hast sie nicht bekommen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe den Ring verloren.", meinte sie entsetzt.

Luna hielt ihr das Handy entgegen.

„Ich habe es bei all dem Lärm viel zu spät gehört. Zacharias hat schon vor einer halben Stunde angerufen. Du sollst zurückrufen und wir sollen uns sofort auf den Weg machen.", meinte Luna, die entgegen ihrer üblichen Unbeschwertheit sehr niedergeschlagen wirkte.

Ihr erster Impuls war: Wieso hatte sie sich von Ginny auch überreden lassen. Aber der Impuls wich sogleich der Erkenntnis, dass der Fehler ganz allein bei ihr lag. Sie hatte unverantwortlich gehandelt und es war allein ihre Schuld.

Hermine nahm das Handy, während sie hastig das Lokal verließen und rief Zacharias an.

Zu ihrem Entsetzen war nicht Zacharias am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Miss Granger, was genau haben sie sich dabei gedacht? Ich versuche seit einer Stunde sie zu erreichen. Wir haben bereits vor einer viertel Stunde begonnen.", ertönte Snapes verärgerte Stimme aus dem Telefon.

„Wir sind sofort da.", meinte sie fast tonlos ehe sie apparierten.

**A/N:**

Reditus Mortis, Ranko9000 und greeneyedsnake: Danke für eure Reviews! Es freut mich, dass ihr euch freut, dass es weitergeht! :)

Honeycat: Danke für das große Kompliment. Und ich hoffe ich halte dich nicht zu sehr von deiner Seminararbeit ab und wünsch dir mal ganz viel Erfolg dabei!

Rebecca Slytherin: Danke! Und ja, ich weiß wie schön das ist wenn eine Geschichte die einen nie so 100%ig losgelassen hat endlich weitergeht. Mich hat die Geschichte über die Jahre hinweg auch immer begleitet, ich habe so viel daran gedacht und immer gewusst, ich muss sie endlich zu Ende bringen, und bis jetzt habe ich es doch nicht geschafft. Jetzt geht es endlich wieder. Und das ist eine unglaubliche Erleichterung. Ich hatte auch ständig das schlechte Gewissen andere Leute eben in so einem Zustand hängen zu lassen. Ich kenne auch so viele Geschichten und auch Serien die mich nicht mehr losgelassen haben aber bei denen auch nie ein Ende kam. Am schlimmsten ist Earth 2. Ich habe diese Serie geliebt und dann wird sie nach einer Staffel abgesetzt und das mit einem so furchtbar offenen Ende…

Was Überarbeitungen betrifft, jetzt im Nachhinein wenn ich darüber nachdenke: Ja, ich glaube eine Überarbeitung hätte am Ende wirklich niemand so richtig gefreut, solange das Ende immer noch nicht in Sicht ist.

Danke euch allen, es ist so schön zu sehen, dass ich euch mit dem Schreiben eine Freude machen kann, das motiviert unheimlich!


	60. Der Ring

**59 Der Ring**

Hermine hatte mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet: Von Severus Snape im Hauptquartier begrüßt zu werden. Zu ihrem Glück war das nicht der Fall. Stattdessen wartete Zacharias auf sie. Seinen Blicken nach zu urteilen, war das aber auch schlimm genug.

„Dass die geheime Kommunikation zwischen Luna und mir nicht geklappt hat geht auf mein Konto. Aber das Handy? Die Knuts? Die Kommunikationsmethoden zwischen Ginny und Harry, und Hermine und Snape? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, ich wollte schon zu euch apparieren, als Luna sich endlich gemeldet hat.", überschüttete er sie mit Vorwürfen.

„Es tut mir leid.", schüttelte Luna bedrückt den Kopf, ich weiß nicht wie das passieren konnte.

„Es war laut und heiß, das erklärt wieso Knuts und Handy versagt haben.", meinte Hermine, „Der Rest ist meine Schuld."

Damit nahm sie ihre Freundinnen in Schutz. Schließlich war die Kommunikation zum Orden gänzlich ihre Verantwortung gewesen.

„Naja, zumindest wissen wir, dass die Kommunikation innerhalb mancher Ehen noch sehr zu wünschen übrig lassen. Harry war auch ziemlich besorgt. Aber jetzt müssen wir uns beeilen, es geht längst weiter."

Es war Hermine höchst unangenehm viel zu spät zu dem ersten Gesamttreffen von Orden, Londoner Gruppe und DA zu erscheinen. Der Orden hatte drei Mitglieder entsannt. Remus Lupin, Tonks und natürlich Snape. Wenigstens war McGonagall nicht dabei, dachte sich Hermine, als sie sich setzte.

„Nun da alle da sind kann auch die DA über unseren Plan abstimmen."; meinte Fred und schwang scherzhaft belehrend seinen Finger, als er Luna, Ginny und Hermine ansah.

Sehr schnell fasste George den Plan zusammen. Hermine hatte Mühe sich zu konzentrieren, weil Snape sie ständig im Auge behielt. Sein strenger Blick ruhte auf ihr, nur einmal senkte er den Blick und fiel auf die Hand an der ihr Ring fehlte.

Hermine fühlte sich schlecht nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt zu haben am Plan mitzuarbeiten, aber sie hatte keinerlei Einwände, auch wenn ihr das Hauptquartier fehlen würde.

„Wir haben immer damit gerechnet, dass der Fall eintreten könnte.", meinte Angelina etwas wehmütig.

Nachdem jeder seine oder ihre Aufgabe hatte, wurde das Treffen auf das Thema Informationsaustausch verlagert. Sie wurden sich schnell einig alle Informationen aber keine genauen Pläne zu teilen, außer es handelte sich um eine Zusammenarbeit, wie die für morgen geplante.

Schließlich kamen Steve Lester und seine Leute zur Sprache.

„Wir haben die Verbindung von Lester und seinen Leuten zu der Londoner Gruppe bemerkt. Wir wussten nicht, dass sie auch mit der DA in Verbindung stehen.", meinte Lupin überrascht und blickte dann zu Snape, der offenbar über mehr Informationen verfügte.

„Wir wissen, dass Steve Lester seine langjährige Verlobte Sarah Greene geheiratet hat. Sein Kollege Seth ist mit deren Halbschwester Fiona verheiratet. Sie arbeiten in der Mysterienabteilung, wir haben aber noch keine klaren Vorstellungen woran."

Su zeigte den Ordensmitgliedern den Forschungsbericht. Sie waren sichtlich erstaunt.

„Ich denke auch der Orden könnte von gewissen Techniken die von euch verwendet werden profitieren.", meinte Tonks begeistert.

„Das lässt sich einrichten.", bot Su ihnen an.

„Steve hat mir gegenüber behauptet, dass seine langjährige Verlobte nicht Sarah sondern Fiona wäre. Wie sicher sind die Informationen des Ordens dazu, dass Steve und Sarah wirklich schon länger verlobt waren?", fragte Hermine wobei sie bewusst nur Tonks und Lupin ansah, da sie es nicht über sich brachte Snape in die Augen zu sehen.

Als Snape antwortete, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als ihn zumindest halbherzig anzusehen.

„Die Information stammt aus dem unmittelbaren Umfeld und ihren Familien."

„Vielleicht lügen sie, vielleicht haben sie es gut eingefädelt.", seufzte Zacharias, „Wir sind nicht klüger. Ich denke wir müssen uns doch eine andere Maßnahme überlegen."

Hermine und Dennis berichteten genau über den Informationsaustausch und die Hilfestellungen durch Lester und seine Leute. Aber auch diese Informationen konnten ihnen keine Gewissheit bieten, was bedeutete, dass sie ihre Loyalität wirklich testen mussten. Schließlich warf der Bericht aus der Mysterienabteilung ein eher zweifelhaftes Licht auf sie.

Das Treffen kam sehr spät zu einem Ende. Kaum hatte es sich aufgelöst fiel Harry erst Ginny und dann Hermine in die Arme.

„Jagd mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein."

„Kommt uns das nächste Mal abholen.", meinte Ginny fast vorwurfsvoll.

„Wir waren wirklich kurz davor. Wir mussten schnell beginnen, weil die Londoner Gruppe unter Zeitdruck steht. Es war eine ziemliche Überraschung als Snape, Lupin und Tonks plötzlich unangekündigt dastanden. Zacharias und ich haben dann immer wieder versucht euch zu kontaktieren. Ja und Snape versuchte das natürlich auch. Aber unsere Kommunikationswege sind offenbar noch nicht so ausgereift."

Ginny und Harry zeigten Hermine die Bilder die sie vom jeweils anderen bei sich trugen und die ihnen eigentlich die Kommunikation hätten ermöglichen sollen.

„Ich glaube das wesentliche Problem, war dass wir bei all dem Lärm und der Hitze einfach nicht in der Lage waren die Signale zu hören, daran müssen wir arbeiten.", seufzte Ginny, „Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich habe meine Kommunikationsmöglichkeit verloren."

„Der Ring?", war Ginny überrascht, „Deshalb wolltest du ihn nicht abnehmen. Meine Güte, und ich dachte schon…"

„Sie dachten was, Mrs Potter?", ertönte in diesem Moment eine düstere Stimme hinter ihnen.

Snape hatte offenbar kein Problem damit sich ungefragt in ihr Gespräch einzumischen.

„Nichts.", meinte Ginny kleinlaut.

„Wenn sie uns entschuldigen, Ms Granger und ich haben heute noch einiges zu besprechen, was unsere Kommunikation betrifft."

„Na das wird aber auch Zeit.", meinte Ginny, wurde aber leiser, als sie Snapes giftigen Blick sah.

„Ich warne sie!", meinte Harry überflüssigerweise, noch ehe er sich abwandte.

„Potter, ich warte darauf, dass sie ihre Drohung endlich wahr machen. Das wäre einmal eine angenehme Abwechslung.", murrte er nur unbeeindruckt.

Ginny fiel noch kurz ihrer Freundin um den Hals, ehe auch sie die beiden alleine ließ.

„Sie sind nicht nur verantwortungslos genug sich einfach so herumzutreiben, wenn sie wissen, dass noch etwas wichtiges für diesen Abend ansteht, sie haben es auch noch geschafft den Ring den ich ihnen gegeben habe zu verlieren?", meinte er zornig.

„Ich werde ihn gleich suchen gehen, er muss noch in dem Lokal sein. Ich dachte es wäre erst einmal dringender zu kommen.", seufzte Hermine genervt über seine Belehrungen, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie es in Wirklichkeit verdient hatte.

„Das war es in der Tat. Also dann, lassen sie uns gehen."

„Sie wollen mich begleiten?", meinte Hermine schockiert.

Die Tatsache, dass Snape diese neue bisher verborgene Welt in die Hermine sich so bereitwillig gestürzt hatte betreten würde war ihr unangenehm. Sie wollte in dieser Welt nicht mit ihm gesehen werden.

„Natürlich, werde ich sie begleiten. Solange unsere Kommunikation nicht einwandfreier funktioniert werde ich sie im Auge behalten müssen."

„Ich dachte sie finden mich ohnehin wenn sie mich unbedingt brauchen."

Sie rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Wenn das nötig ist, werde ich das auch."

„Und wieso haben sie es heute nicht getan?"

„Weil es noch andere Möglichkeiten gab.", erklärte er kühl.

Hermine wusste, dass sie wohl danach fragen sollte was das genau zu bedeuten hatte, aber sie hatte keine Lust mehr als das nötigste mit ihm zu reden, solange er derart schlecht gelaunt war. Sie würde das nachholen sobald sich die Lage wieder beruhigt hatte.

Hermine blickte sich noch einmal um, während sie durch das Hauptquartier spazierte. Ehe sie schlafen gehen würde, würde sie es sich noch einmal in Ruhe ansehen, nachdenken, die Zeit die sie hier verbrachte Revue passieren lassen, und sich dann von diesem Gebäude mit dem sie so viel Gutes verband verabschieden. Sie wusste, dass diese Sentimentalität eigentlich unsinnig war, aber irgendwie verband sie mit diesem Ort mittlerweile ein so intensives Gefühl, dass es ihr schwer fiel rational zu bleiben.

Tatsächlich war das Lokal auch um diese Zeit immer noch gut frequentiert. Zumindest der Ausdruck ins Snapes Gesicht, als er das Lokal betrat, vermochte sie für einen Moment zu amüsieren. Er schien sich hier ebenso wenig wohl zu fühlen wie sie mit der Tatsache, dass er sie hierher begleiten musste.

„Accio Ring.", meinte Hermine und richtete ihren Zauberstab in den Raum.

Nichts geschah.

„Ich nehme an jemand muss ihn an sich genommen oder verwahrt haben.", seufzte Hermine.

Selbst wenn jemand es gut meinte, wäre es leichter gewesen der Ring wäre noch irgendwo herumgelegen.

„Sie sind sich sicher, dass sie den Ring hier verloren haben?", fragte Snape.

„Ja.", meinte sie kurz, als sie plötzlich Sid sah, der auf sie zukam.

„Du bist zurück!", fiel er ihr fröhlich um den Hals, und nahm sie an der Hand, „Lass uns noch ein wenig tanzen, es wird gerade gejammt."

Hermine wollte zwar etwas entgegen, aber nur halbherzig, da ihr nichts Lieber war als zumindest für einen Moment nicht in Snapes Gesellschaft sein zu müssen und sich noch für einen Augenblick aus der unangenehmen Situation davonzustehlen, ehe sie sich Snape stellen müsste.

„Ich muss dringend meinen Ring finden.", meinte Hermine, als sie sich mitten in der Menge unter den Tanzenden wiederfand, „Und eigentlich sollte ich jetzt danach suchen, ich bekomme sonst mächtigen Ärger."

Sid sah sie sehr irritiert an, dann fiel sein Blick auf Snape, der ihnen gefolgt war und sie nun aus einer Entfernung von vielleicht drei Metern giftig anfunkelte.

„Ich verstehe nicht Hermine. Was ist so wichtig an dem Ring. Es ist einfach nur ein unbedeutender Ring der eine Zwangsehe markiert. Du kannst dir einfach einen neuen besorgen.", meinte er, „Wer ist der Typ überhaupt? Dein Vater?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sind sie bald fertig mit flirten und können sich jetzt langsam auf das wesentliche konzentrieren.", meinte Snape und trat an die beiden heran.

„Wer sind sie, dass sie glauben so mit Hermine sprechen zu können.", meinte Sid und baute sich vor Snape auf.

„Ihr Lehrer.", meinte er knapp und dann zu Hermine, „Miss Granger, ich habe nach ihrer heutigen Verfehlung wirklich keine Lust auf diese Spielchen."

„Die Schule streikt, also lassen sie Hermine doch zufrieden. Ihr Privatleben geht ihren Lehrer doch wohl wirklich nichts an. Sie ist ohnehin volljährig.", meinte Sid aufgebracht, und er schien immer noch nicht zu verstehen.

„Nicht.", meinte Hermine, „Es ist schon in Ordnung. Ich muss jetzt wirklich den Ring finden."

Dann wandte sie sich an Snape: „Es tut mir leid Professor."

„Hermine? Ich verstehe nicht.", meinte Sid eindringlich, „Wer ist dieser Typ? Und wieso ist er mit dir hier?"

Hermine entgegnete nichts.

„Wir sehen uns bestimmt morgen.", meinte sie zu Sid.

Diesem schien plötzlich ein Licht aufzugehen.

„Bei Merlin. Ist das dein Mann?", meinte er entsetzt.

Sie schwieg nur.

„Sie können Hermine nicht so behandeln. Selbst wenn so ein dummes Gesetz sie an sie bindet. Sie ist nicht ihr Eigentum.", fuhr Sid nun Snape an.

„Sid, lass es. Es ist nicht so wie du denkst."

„Nicht so wie ich denke?", meinte Sid entsetzt, „Wie er mit dir redet, wie er dich behandelt. Hermine, gerade du, wie kannst du zulassen, dass er dich so behandelt."

„Sid, es ist ganz anders…", murmelte sie, aber sie wusste selbst nicht ob was sie sagte stimmte.

Hatte er nicht irgendwo Recht? War es nicht wirklich entsetzlich wie sie sich behandeln ließ. Ja, Snape hatte auch eine schwierige Position, aber nichts gab ihm das Recht so mit ihr herum zu springen. Wann hatte sie nur begonnen das zuzulassen? War es ihr schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie es war die ihn zu dieser Ehe genötigt hatte?

Sie atmete tief durch. Sie waren beide keine Unschuldslämmchen. Die Situation war viel zu komplex und heikel, um sie Sid zu erklären, um sie selbst zu verstehen. Sie war unschlüssig.

„Ich habe heute verantwortungslos gehandelt, Sid.", meinte sie, als Versuch zu erklären.

„Das rechtfertigt nicht sein Verhalten. Und außerdem, wer kann schon immer verantwortungsvoll sein, wenn wir nicht manchmal einfach nur das Leben genießen, für einen Moment abschalten und endlich wieder in vollen Zügen spüren können, dass wir leben, wie sollen wir dann kämpfen können? Woher sollen wir dann überhaupt noch wissen wofür wir kämpfen? Wenn wir das was wir anstreben nicht zumindest manchmal haben können, lohnt es sich dann überhaupt noch?"

„Sid…", meinte Hermine, der seine eindringlichen Worte sehr nahe gingen. Aber sie wusste nicht was sie darauf entgegnen sollte. Ja, Fehler konnten jedem und jeder unterlaufen, besser jetzt als dann wenn es wirklich kritisch war. Sie hatte aus diesem Abend definitiv gelernt. Aber es änderte nichts daran, dass ihr Verhalten falsch gewesen war. Sie hätte die Risiken zumindest abschätzen müssen, aber das hatte sie verabsäumt, weil sie ihren Spaß haben wollte, wie berechtigt oder unberechtigt dieser Spaß auch immer war, das spielte für sie eine untergeordnete Rolle.

Währenddessen sah sie, dass Snape einen Zauber ausführte und gebannt auf Sid starrte, der seine Hand auf seine Hosentasche presste.

Auf ihren fragenden Blick meinte Snape: „Wollen sie sich noch einmal an einem einfachen Accio probieren Ms Granger?"

Sie sah ihn irritiert an, doch er bedeutete ihr nur es zu tun.

„Accio Ring.", meinte sie aber nichts geschah.

„Wollen sie ihren Freund jetzt fragen, weshalb er seine Hand auf seine Hosentasche presst?", meinte Snape seufzend, aber noch nicht einmal verärgert, es klang eher so als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet, fast als wäre er erleichtert oder sogar amüsiert.

Hermine blickt Sid irritiert an.

„Es ist nicht wie du denkst.", meinte er und holte den Ring aus seiner Tasche.

„Du hast also nicht den Ring in der Tasche den ich schon die ganze Zeit suche?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Hermine, ich habe ihn gefunden als du weg warst. Ich wollte ihn dir geben."

„Und wann hast du daran gedacht ihn mir zu geben?"

„Jetzt.", meinte Sid, „Wirklich. Ich wollte nur noch mit dir tanzen. Als du gemeint hast wie dringend es ist…"

„Hast du ihn mir immer noch nicht gegeben.", meinte Hermine entsetzt.

„Hermine bitte. Lass mich erklären.", bat er, „Egal was du von mir denkst, das ändert nichts daran, dass ich Recht habe."

Sie sah ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an.

„Du darfst dich nicht so schlecht behandeln lassen. Du hast das nicht verdient. Lass nicht zu, dass er dieses Gesetz dazu gebraucht um dich derart zu unterdrücken."

„Keine Sorge. Das habe ich nicht vor.", meinte sie nur, „Leb wohl, Sid."

„Hermine…", meinte er noch, aber sie wandte sich ab und ließ ihn stehen.

„Ich bin hier fertig Professor. Haben sie noch vor zu bleiben?", meinte sie nur kalt, als sie an Snape vorbeiging der ihr folgte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Snape sich noch einmal zu Sid umwandte und den Kopf schüttelte. War da ein Grinsen? Nein, das war unwahrscheinlich.

„Sagen sie nichts.", meinte Hermine ernst, als Snape sie vor dem Lokal eingeholt hatte und neben ihr stand.

„Sie scheinen noch viel über Menschen lernen zu müssen.", meinte Snape und es war offensichtlich, dass seine Aussage der Ausdruck seiner Verbitterung war, auch wenn er dabei noch so überzeugt und selbstgefällig klang. Was Hermine irritierte war, dass er irgendwie auch beschwingt wirkte. Das machte keinen Sinn, aber im Moment war es ihr auch ziemlich gleich.

„Ich sagte doch, sie sollen nichts dazu sagen.", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Keine Sorge, wir haben wichtigere Dinge zu klären, als ihre Partnerwahl, die sichtlich zu wünschen übrig lässt.", meinte er.

„Wie können sie es wagen! Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung, sie mischen sich nicht in mein Leben und ich mich nicht in ihres.", war sie erbost.

„Nun, sie machen mir meines aber sichtlich schwer durch ihre Verantwortungslosigkeit.", meinte er wieder kühler.

„Das rechtfertig aber in keiner Weise wie sie mit mir umspringen. Diese Respektlosigkeit die sie mir wieder und wieder entgegenbringen.", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Das ist keine Respektlosigkeit. Ich versuche sie zu unterrichten.", meinte er nur.

„Sie sind nicht einmal mehr mein Lehrer. Und ich bin erwachsen. Wann hören sie endlich auf damit sich darauf hinaus zu reden.", fluchte sie.

„Dann wenn sie es endlich verstanden haben.", meinte er fast ungeduldig.

„Was? Was soll ich verstehen? Immer wieder kommen sie mir damit, aber nie erklären sie was sie damit meinen.", blieb sie laut.

„Weil sie es selbst verstehen müssen."

„Wunderbar. Wissen sie was, sie sind nicht länger mein Lehrer und ich bin erwachsen. Ich werde jetzt also gehen.", meinte sie schnippisch.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig. Und ich bezweifle, dass wir dieses Gespräch hier zu Ende führen sollten. Also kommen sie mit.", drängte er.

„Wohin?"

„In mein Haus."

„In ihr Haus? Sie glauben ernsthaft ich gehe jetzt mit ihnen nachhause? Nachdem sie sich so verhalten?"

Weder wollte sie gerade mit ihm alleine sein, noch wollte sie das Risiko eingehen erst am nächsten Morgen nach London zurückzukehren und so vielleicht das Hauptquartier kein letztes Mal zu sehen.

„Miss Granger, wir haben ernsthaftere Dinge zu besprechen als ihren Drang sich in letzter Zeit ständig widersetzen zu müssen. Sie beharren immer so sehr erwachsen zu sein, vielleicht wäre es angebracht sich endlich so zu verhalten."

Hermine war davor zu explodieren.

„Ich bin erwachsen und ich verhalte mich entsprechend. Und deshalb werde ich jetzt zurück gehen zu den anderen. Sie haben mir überhaupt nichts zu sagen. Ich kann meine Entscheidung also alleine treffen."

„Wir haben noch nicht an unserer Kommunikation gearbeitet.", meinte er ernst.

„Ja, in der Tat, sie lässt immer noch sehr zu wünschen übrig. Aber hier, sehen sie. Ich habe wieder ihren dummen Ring, und ich stecke ihn mir an meinen Finger. Hier! Sind sie jetzt zufrieden?", schrie sie ihn an. „Sie müssen übrigens wirklich nicht so tun als würde es ihnen dabei darum gehen, dass sie sich um mich sorgen, mir ist schon klar, dass sie sich durch diese ständige Kontaktoption einfach nur Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen wollen."

„Bei Merlin. Sie müssten sich wirklich einmal zuhören Miss Granger. So viel Unfug wie gerade eben haben sie in den letzten Wochen nicht von sich gegeben. Sie haben nichts verstanden, gar nichts. Warum, bei Merlin, wollen sie es nicht endlich einfach verstehen?"

Ja, er hatte Recht, was sie gesagt hatte war einfach nur der erstbeste verletzende Unsinn der ihr in den Sinn gekommen war. Die Kommunikation war schließlich in beiderseitigen Interesse und praktikabel für den Widerstand. Aber sie hielt sich mit diesem Gedanken nicht weiter auf. Schon wieder stellte er sie hin wie ein dummes Kind, das nicht lernen wollte. Eine Schülerin, die etwas nachdem sie es wieder und wieder gehört hatte, immer noch nicht verstehen wollte. Aber warum konnte er es ihr nicht endlich erklären. Was bezweckte er damit nur?

„Schon wieder! Was? Was soll ich verstehen.", schimpfte sie erbost und trat dabei ganz nahe an ihn heran und blickte ihm tief in die Augen, sie konnte aus dieser Nähe sogar seinen Atem spüren.

Ihr eigener Atem stockte, als er mit seiner Hand nach einer Strähne griff, die ihr während dieses Wutanfalles ins Gesicht gefallen war, und sie zurückstrich. Er schüttelte den Kopf und für einen Moment war sie sich nicht sicher, ob das was sich auf seinen Lippen abzeichnete nicht doch ein Lächeln war.

„Wir sollten gehen.", murmelte Hermine völlig verunsichert und aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Ja.", meinte Snape, „Das sollten wir. Ich werde nachhause gehen und sie sollten mir nicht folgen. Kehren sie zurück zu den anderen."

Mit diesen Worten disapperierte er und ließ sie stehen. Als sie sich umwandte sah sie Sid, der nicht unweit von ihr stand und offenbar alles beobachtet hatte. Einen Moment lang starrte er sie einfach an, als er ansetzte etwas zu sagen disapparierte sie.

**A/N:**

Rebecca Slytherin: Ich habe damals an einer denkbar ungünstigen Stelle aufgehört. Ich muss die Charaktere gerade wieder zu den spannenden Ereignissen hin bewegen. Ich hoffe es war nicht allzu langweilig und ich verspreche die Action kommt noch.


	61. Bauernopfer

**60 Bauernopfer**

Hermine erschien vor dem Hauptquartier. Mechanisch betrat sie das Gebäude, automatisiert trugen ihre Füße sie durch die vielen Räume bis sie Ginny und Harry fand und vor ihnen, die gerade auf einer der vielen Couchen saßen und Tee tranken, zum Stehen kam.

„Hermine? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry besorgt, kaum sah er ihren Gesichtsausdruck.

Sofort stellte er seine Tasse ab, und erhob sich.

„Hermine?", fragte er ein weiteres Mal und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, sie senkte ihren Kopf, so dass er sie nicht direkt ansehen konnte.

Mit einem Mal brachen die Tränen aus ihr hervor. Harry nahm sie in den Arm, während Ginny in die Küche eilte um eine weitere Tasse Tee zu holen, am Weg sammelte sie eine Decke ein.

Harry war es mittlerweile gelungen Hermine dazu zu bewegen sich auf die Couch zu setzen. Er hielt ihr die Hand und schwieg mit ihr gemeinsam, gab ihr Zeit sich erst einmal zu fassen. Ginny nahm an Hermines anderer Seite Platz, legte ihr die Decke über die Beine und reichte ihr den Tee.

Dankbar nahm sie ihn an. Er war noch zu heiß, also griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, um den einfachen Zauber zu sprechen, den Snape ihr erst hatte zeigen müssen, obwohl er doch so simpel war. Bei dem Gedanken daran begann sie heftiger zu schluchzen.

Unschlüssig was den neuerlichen Weinkrampf ausgelöst haben könnte, nahm Ginny Hermine in den Arm und murmelte tröstend: „Ach Hermine."

Dann begann Hermine plötzlich zu sprechen.

„Ich wusste bis vor kurzem nicht einmal von diesem Zauber. Ich meine ICH! Ich wusste nicht von so einem simplen Zauber. Nein, ich kannte ihn einfach nicht, natürlich musste er das bemerken und mir erklären was für ein kleines unwissendes und unfähiges Kind ich nicht bin, dass ich nicht einmal sowas zustande bringe. Aber er kann mir das natürlich beibringen, er kann mir ja alles beibringen, er ist ja mein Lehrer. Wow. Was für ein verdammt miserabler Lehrer, wenn er mir offenbar die wichtigste Lektion von der er wieder und wieder anfängt immer noch nicht vermitteln konnte."

Auch wenn was sie von sich gab sehr wirr war, verstanden Harry und Ginny nun sofort um wen es ging und wer schuld an ihren Tränen war.

„Was soll das bitte für eine Lektion sein?", fragte Harry, der die Bedeutung dieser Sache sogleich erfasste.

„Ja, Harry, das ist die große Fragen nicht wahr?"

Ginny und Harry tauschten Blicke miteinander aus. Ganz klar war ihnen beiden nicht, worum es hier eigentlich ging.

„Hermine, willst du uns vielleicht zuerst einmal erzählen was vorgefallen ist. Es muss nicht sofort sein. Du kannst ruhig erst deinen Tee trinken, dich ein bisschen ausruhen, es war immerhin ein anstrengender Tag."

Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und atmete tief durch. Ja, es war einfach zu viel im Moment, vielleicht war es das, dass sie sich eingestehen musste. Vielleicht hatte sie sich einfach übernommen. Aber das würde nichts daran ändern, dass sie morgen wieder voll einsatzfähig sein müsste. Gerade morgen würde es wirklich brenzlig werden. Deshalb wollte sie heute auch einfach abschalten, aber was war aus diesem Plan geworden? Er war vollkommen schief gelaufen.

„Ich denke ich sollte schlafen.", meinte sie.

„Ich will dich nicht drängen, aber willst du uns zumindest ein wenig beruhigen?", bat Ginny.

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf, er fand es wohl besser Hermine erst einmal etwas Zeit zu geben. Und Schlaf könnte wirklich Wunder bewirken.

„Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst.", meinte Harry.

„Schon in Ordnung.", meinte Hermine und warf einen Blick auf Ginnys Bauch, sie war zwar gerade einmal schwanger geworden, aber dennoch wollte sie sie nicht unnötig aufregen. Dieses Kind musste zur Welt kommen, deshalb wollte sie Ginny jegliche Belastung ersparen, jegliches Risiko vermeiden.

„Wir haben den Ring gesucht. Und ich hatte mich eine Weile mit Sid unterhalten, bis Professor Snape klar wurde, dass Sid meinen Ring eingesteckt hatte."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich, weshalb Hermine versuchte so gut sie konnte die Situation mit Sid und Snape wiederzugeben.

„Kaum waren wir draußen wollte er mich schon wieder belehren, dann wollte er auch noch, dass ich ihn begleite."

„Was du offenbar nicht gemacht hast?", fragte Ginny, und wesen konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie das inständig hoffte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„War er ungehalten, als du ihm erklärt hast, dass du nicht mitkommen willst?", hakte Ginny nach.

„Nein. Er fand es dann doch sinnvoller, getrennte Wege zu gehen.", meinte Hermine, ohne die näheren Umstände zu erläutern.

Ginny warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu, aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Du brauchst neuen Tee. Es muss aber erst neuer aufgesetzt werden, es wird ein paar Minuten dauern.", meinte Ginny.

Hermine war klar, dass sie Harry nach Tee schicken würde, um mit ihr alleine sprechen zu können, deshalb handelte sie schnell, auch wenn das hieß die beste Freundin vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Sie gab Ginny die Tasse und lächelte sie so gut sie konnte an.

„Danke, das wäre wirklich genau das was ich gerade brauche."

Etwas irritiert nahm Ginny die Tasse, aber aus ihren Blicken war ersichtlich, dass es sie nicht traf, sie schien sich auf etwas zu besinnen. Sie warf Harry noch einen fragenden Blick zu, auf den er wieder nur mit den Schultern zuckte und ließ Hermine und ihn alleine.

Warum sträubte sie sich so sehr Ginny davon zu erzählen was vorgefallen war? Einfach nur weil sie wusste, was Ginny sagen würde? Warum wollte sie es nicht hören?

„Hermine.", meinte Harry, „Gibt es etwas, das du mir sagen willst?"

Sie blickte in die Augen ihres langjährigen besten Freundes. Als sie an all die Jahre dachte, erschien sofort Rons Bild vor ihren Augen und dann wusste sie, weshalb es Harry war, mit dem sie sprechen musste.

„Wir haben nie wieder davon gesprochen.", meinte sie voller Bitterkeit.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ron. Die Umstände seines Todes.", sagte sie leise.

„Hermine, ich dachte wir hätten dieses Thema abgeschlossen.", meinte er ernst.

„Nein, du hast damit abgeschlossen.", ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen.

„Du hättest es nicht verhindern können. Das weißt du.", meinte er eindringlich.

„Weiß ich das?", fragte sie ihn.

„Hermine.", meinte er streng.

Sie schluckte schwer.

„Es ist nicht nur, dass Ron gestorben ist Harry. Zwischen dir und mir hat sich etwas verändert. Du siehst mich anders an.", sie stockte, sie konnte die logische Folge dieser Gedanken nicht laut aussprechen, es tat zu weh.

„Ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst, und nein. Du irrst dich. Du hättest nichts tun können und ich gebe dir keine Schuld. Das würde ich niemals.", meinte er ernst, aber doch einfühlsam, „Aber du hast Recht, es hat sich etwas zwischen uns geändert. Du hast dich von mir entfernt. Von uns allen. Und das ist kein Vorwurf. Es ist was es ist, und ich hoffe, dass du irgendwann wieder zu uns zurück findest."

Sie sah in sein Gesicht, sah in seinen Augen die tiefe Freundschaft, die Harry immer für sie empfunden hatte. Aber das zu sehen tat so unerträglich weh.

„Wie kannst du mir nicht die Schuld daran geben?", fragte sie und spürte Tränen die sie mühevoll schluckte, weil sie keine weiteren zulassen könnte, ohne sich ganz in ihnen zu verlieren.

„Weil es nicht deine Schuld war. Du hast getan was nötig war. Hättest du anders gehandelt wären wir heute alle nicht hier.", meinte er völlig überzeugt.

Hermine sagte nichts, sie blickte stur gerade aus und zog ihre Beine fest an sich. Auch wenn er Recht hatte, es machte ihren Fehler nicht wieder gut. Es gab ihr nicht den Mann zurück den sie liebte und immer lieben würde. Es nahm nicht die Schuld von ihr, die sie sich für seinen Tod gab.

„Hermine, bitte lass mich wieder für dich da sein. Nicht weil es sein letzter Wunsch war immer für dich da zu sein, sondern weil ich es will, weil ich nie aufhören werde dein bester Freund zu sein."

In diesem Moment sah sie vor sich wieder den kleinen Jungen, mit dem sie so viel erlebt und durchgestanden hatte, mit dem sie soviel verband. Dass er derart seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, ihr zeigte, dass es an der Zeit war sie endlich wieder zu nehmen bedeutete ihr viel. Auch wenn es nichts daran änderte, dass sie weiterhin diese Schuld in sich spüren würde, die sie so mühevoll tief in die Abgründe ihres Selbst verbannt hatte, und die sich nun ihren Weg zurück an die Oberfläche suchte, es änderte etwas zwischen ihr und ihrem besten Freund. Anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben griff sie nach seiner Hand und drückte sie leicht. Harry war sichtlich erleichtert.

„Hermine, willst du mir jetzt sagen, was heute geschehen ist, das dich derart verstört hat?", bat Harry eindringlich.

„Er hat seine Hand nach mir ausgestreckt um mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.", meinte sie nachdem sie tief durchgeatmet hatte.

Harry hörte für einen Moment auf zu atmen.

„Dann meinte er ich solle ihm nicht folgen.", erklärte sie, „Aber Harry, wieso würde mich das wieder an die Umstände von Rons Tod erinnern?"

Harry nahm kurz die Brille ab und rieb sich den Nasenrücken.

„Es ist auf jeden Fall gut, dass du hier bist und ihm nicht gefolgt bist.", meinte Harry und klang dabei ungewohnt hart.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser ich würde noch mit ihm sprechen.", tat Hermine trotzdem ganz zögerlich ihre Gedanken kund.

„Nein. Nicht heute.", sagte Harry streng.

„Wer weiß wie lange das alles noch dauert. Ich muss mich früher oder später mit ihm auseinandersetzen.", meinte sie.

„Hermine.", meinte er ernst, „Nein. In diesem Fall ist später dem früher vorzuziehen."

„Wieso ist es dir so ernst?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

„Weil Ginny Recht hat Hermine. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit Recht. Umso weniger Zeit du mit ihm verbringst desto besser.", seine Stimme war eindringlich.

„Harry, komm schon, du kannst doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass Snape…? Ich meine wir sprechen von Snape! Er hasst mich, Harry."

„Nein Hermine. Das ist es ja, er hasst dich nicht. Aber weißt du was, eigentlich ist es besser, wenn du weiterhin davon überzeugt bist, wenn du weiterhin die Tatsachen leugnest. Es ist eine gute Lösung."

Hermine wandte sich um, Ginny war wieder zurück gekommen und war entsetzt.

„Ist es das? Hat er irgendetwas versucht?", fragte sie schockiert.

„Nein!", meinte Hermine eindringlich, während Harry im selben Moment, „Ja!" sagte.

Als Hermines Blick auf ihren Ring fiel, streckte Ginny die Hand aus.

„Gib ihn mir!", verlangte sie.

„Ginny?"

„Es ist besser so, nicht, dass du noch etwas Dummes tust.", blieb sie hart.

„Harry!", sie suchte seinen Augenkontakt, aber sein Blick sprach Bände.

„Ihr seid euch also einig."

Sie schnaufte verärgert, gab den Ring aber doch widerwillig ab, schnappte sich die Decke und verließ den Raum, um sich einen Schlafplatz zu suchen. Als sie noch einmal an den Ring dachte und an Ginnys Beharrlichkeit kam ihr eine Vermutung: Vielleicht konnte sie Snapes Haus nur betreten, wenn sie auch den Ring trug. Vielleicht war er einem Schlüssel ähnlich, und Ginny hatte das geahnt? Oder sie hatte einfach nur befürchtet Hermine könnte den Ring benutzen um Snape eine Nachricht zu schicken? Aber was sollte schon passieren, wenn sie ihm schreiben würde, oder noch einmal mit ihm sprechen würde?

Während sie sich ein Lager am Boden zurecht machte, und sich diese Fragen stellte überkam sie das Bedürfnis den Ring zu haben. Sie wollte nur kurz sehen ob es ihr damit tatsächlich möglich wäre in Snapes Haus zu apparieren oder ob er sie ausgesperrt hatte.

Als Hermine am Morgen erwachte saß Harry neben ihr, er drehte den Ring in seinen Händen.

„Harry?", fragte sie noch verschlafen.

„Hier ist dein Ring.", meinte er und reichte ihn ihr.

„Oh, ich bekomme ihn also wieder.", meinte sie etwas schnippisch, was ihr gleich wieder leid tat.

Aber Harry schien es ihr nachzusehen.

„Ginny war dagegen. Aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass wir später zur Demonstration aufbrechen, hielt ich es für nachlässig dir deine einzige Kommunikationsmöglichkeit zu Snape zu nehmen.", meinte er und wirkte sichtlich nicht begeistert.

In dem Moment kam auch Ginny, die ein Tablett mit Brot und Tee brachte. Hermine hatte keinerlei Interesse die ganze Geschichte zu besprechen, weshalb sie beim Frühstück nur über den Ablauf und ihr Verhalten bei der Demo sprachen. Der wesentlich schwierigere Teil würde ohnehin erst danach kommen. Für den Fall, dass es zu vielen Verhaftungen kommen würde – sie wollten für alle Fälle gewappnet sein – gab es von jeder der drei Gruppierungen Leute die für den Ernstfall zurückblieben würden.

Noch einmal durchschritt sie das gesamte Hauptquartier, immer noch waren viele Leute an ihren Arbeiten. Su, Zacharias und Theodor standen vor dem magischen Pergament.

„Hermine, sieh dir das an!", rief Zacharias sie zu sich.

Su zeigte ihr etwas das aussah wie ein kleiner Notizblock.

„Die magische Welt sollte wirklich langsam auf modernere Alternativen umsteigen.", erklärte sie, „Dieser Block ist handlicher, praktischer und dennoch braucht Zacharias während der Demo nur eine kurze Notiz darauf notieren und sie dann mittels Magie zu uns in die Zentrale schicken."

„Aber das ist noch gar nicht alles!", erklärte Theodor begeistert, dem wesen ansah, dass ihn, der einzig in der magischen Gesellschaft groß wurde, die noch unbekannten und so simplen „Errungenschaften" der Muggel faszinierten. „Wir haben vor diese Karten zu verteilen."

Was ihn so faszinierte war eine Plastikmitgliedskarte einer Supermarktkette. Hermine hob die Augenbrauen, und nahm die Karte die Theodor ihr entgegen streckte.

Zur Demonstration schrieb Zacharias eine Nachricht auf seinen Block, tippte sie kurz an, sofort erschien sie auf Hermines Karte.

„Nicht schlecht, und definitiv günstiger als die Muggelvariante.", lachte Hermine.

„Es wird ein bisschen dauern, bis alle den Zauber beherrschen um selbst Nachrichten zu versenden,", erklärte Su, „Aber wir sind im Netz!"

Hermine gratulierte ihnen begeistert.

„Sag allen die du triffst, dass sie sich hier ihre Karten abholen sollen!", bat Theodor, ehe die Dreiergruppe weitere Pläne diskutierte, die sie offenbar sehr bald umzusetzen gedachten.

„Hermine, wir gehen!", meinte Ginny, die eilig auf sie zuging.

Sie war etwas irritiert, da Ginny so drängte, da sie noch mehr als genug Zeit hatten, und wies sie erst einmal darauf hin sich noch eine Karte zu holen. Sie kam mit zwei Stück und Zacharias im Schlepptau zurück.

„Zacharias und Luna gehören auch zu unserer Bezugsgruppe.", meinte Ginny.

Hermine nickte nur, ihr war jeder von der DA als Bezugsgruppe recht.

„Luna und Harry warten schon auf uns.", drängte Ginny weiter.

„Wieso hast du es so eilig?"

„Es schadet bestimmt nicht, wenn wir uns vorher noch besprechen.", meinte Zacharias, aber Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass das nicht der eigentliche Grund war und er in was immer Ginny für Motive hatte eingeweiht war.

„Einen Moment noch, ich wollte mich noch von George und Alicia verabschieden.", meinte sie und ging von ihnen davon.

„Hermine, dafür bleibt keine... oh.", Ginny schaffte es nicht den Satz zu vollenden ehe eintrat, was sie befürchtet hatte.

Hermine sah Snape und Lupin zur Tür herein kommen. Fred nahm sie in Empfang und begann so gleich hastig auf sie einzureden. Hermine sah Snape unschlüssig, da sie nicht wusste, wie er ihr heute begegnen würde an, und obwohl er offenbar Fred zuhörte, war sein Blick auf Hermine gerichtet.

Kaum hatte Fred aufgehört zu sprechen, ging Hermine auf Snape zu. Sie spürte plötzlich die Hand von Ginny auf ihrer Schulter.

„Komm jetzt Hermine.", meinte sie streng.

„Wir gehen!", sagte auch Zacharias bestimmt.

Hermine nahm die Hand von ihrer Schulter und wollte auf Snape zugehen, doch er wandte sich ab und folgte Fred und Lupin nach oben.

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um nach ihm zu rufen. Aber dann schloss sie ihn wieder. Selbst wenn sie mit ihm gesprochen hätte, was hätte sie ihm überhaupt sagen wollen?

„Hermine, lass uns einfach gehen. Es ist besser so.", meinte Ginny.

Da sie noch einige Zeit hatten apparierten sie ein Stück weit entfernt von dem Treffpunkt in der Winkelgasse. Das Ziel war es ohnehin aus den verschiedensten Richtungen zu erscheinen, um Verwirrung zu stiften, denn sollten ihre Informationen sich doch als falsch erweisen, würde das Hauptquartier vielleicht noch nicht heute fallen.

Harry, Ginny und Luna waren mitten in einer Unterhaltung, Neville und Lisa, die sich ihrer Bezugsgruppe angeschlossen hatten, waren ihnen schon ein Stückchen voraus. Hermine nahm Zacharias am Arm und wurde etwas langsamer.

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Was hat Ginny zu dir gesagt?", fragte sie sofort.

Zacharias seufzte, er hatte offenbar befürchtet, dass Hermine es ansprechen würde.

„Hermine, kannst du dich noch erinnern, dass wir dir versprochen haben, dafür zu sorgen, dass Snape dir nicht zu nahe kommt?"

Er erwartete keine Antwort auf diese Frage, das war Hermine klar, dennoch nickte sie.

„Aber es ist in Ordnung."

„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Und Ginny schon gar nicht.", meinte er seufzend, „Und ich denke was Ginny betrifft…"

Er stockte kurz und überlegte wohl ob er etwas sagen sollte.

„Ich denke Ginny denkt mittlerweile, sie muss dich vor dir selbst schützen.", sprach er es dann aus.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wieso haben alle nur so große Angst, dass… ach ich kann es gar nicht aussprechen. Snape und ich, ich meine das ist lächerlich.", schob sie die Vorstellung ein weiteres Mal von sich, „Und selbst wenn, was wäre so unglaublich schlimm daran?"

Hermine verstummte mit einem Mal und war von ihrer eigenen Frage erschrocken. Zacharias sah sie mit geweiteten Augen an. Aber dann änderte sich etwas, als wäre Zacharias mit einem Mal etwas klar geworden.

„Du hast Recht, Hermine. Es ist dein Leben. Und niemand von uns hat das Recht dir irgendetwas vorzuschreiben.", meinte er dann, und Hermine fühlte endlich Erleichterung.

„Danke!", meinte sie, endlich fühlte sie sich wieder ernst genommen.

„Ich denke wir waren alle so sehr damit beschäftigt uns auf die Seiten von Snape zu versteifen, die wir kennen und hassen gelernt haben, dass wir offenbar nicht bereit waren die andere Seite zu sehen. Aber wenn du sie siehst…"

Hermine unterbrach ihn in seinem Redefluss.

„Nein, nein, nein!", wandte sie ein, „So ist das nicht. Nein Zacharias. Du glaubst doch nicht etwa..?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Weißt du es?", fragte er ernst.

Sie blieb einen Moment stehen und hielt ihn zurück, sagte aber nichts.

„Du kannst die Frage nicht beantworten, oder?"

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf, doch in dem Moment wurde ihr etwas viel Tragischeres klar. Sie hatte die letzte Zeit wieder damit verbracht nur das Schlechteste in Snape zu sehen. Sie hatte sich kein einziges Mal die Mühe gemacht sich Snapes Handeln wirklich zu hinterfragen. Sie hatte sich darauf versteift, dass er sie respektlos behandelte, und dabei war auch ihr Verhalten keinesfalls angemessen gewesen. Irgendetwas stand da zwischen ihnen, und es wäre endlich an der Zeit es ein für alle Mal zu klären.

„Weißt du wie es um seine Gefühle steht?", fragte Zacharias, während sie sich langsam wieder in Bewegung setzten um nicht zu weit zurück zu fallen.

Wieder schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Weißt du, auch wenn mir beim Gedanken daran ganz anders wird. Deine Frage ist schon berechtigt. Was wäre so schlimm daran? Wenn ich eines gelernt habe in der letzten Zeit, dann, dass wesen Liebe oft dort findet wo wesen sie am wenigsten erwartet.", dabei sah er zu Luna die sich in diesem Moment zu ihm umdrehte, lächelte und ihm zuwinkte. Er erwiderte das Lächeln und winkte zurück.

Es war herzerwärmend zu sehen, wie sich zwischen Luna und Zacharias diese zarten Bande entwickelten, die versprachen bald wesentlich mehr zu werden.

„Was dir vielleicht helfen könnte dir über einiges klar zu werden, Hermine, ist dir die Frage zu stellen, wieso die Vorstellung für dich so abwegig ist."

„Danke.", meinte Hermine nach einer Minute des Schweigens, „Du bist glaube ich der erste der sich bisher wirklich so intensiv und unvoreingenommen mit mir über diese Sache unterhalten hat."

Manchmal, dachte Hermine, fand wesen guten Rat an ganz unerwarteter Stelle.

Die Winkelgasse war überfüllt, Hermine konnte sich kaum durch die Masse bewegen. Der Streik hatte unglaubliche Ausmaße angenommen. Es war gigantisch. Da sie selbst bei der letzten Demo anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen war, und der Protestmarsch von der Größe her nicht vergleichbar gewesen war, hatte sie noch keine direkte Vorstellung davon gehabt, was sie erwarten würde.

„Es sind so viele Leute mehr als das letzte Mal!", strahlte Zacharias sie an.

„Ein gutes Zeichen!", lächelte sie, in Erinnerung an das Gespräch, das sie erst kürzlich geführt hatten.

Zacharias begann mit seinem Bericht, den er zurück ins Hauptquartier und auf die Infokarten schickte. Hermine nahm ihre Karte in die Hand und betrachtete sie begeistert.

„Die Fotos werden wir nachher erst bearbeiten, ehe wir sie verbreiten. Wesen soll keine Gesichter erkennen können.", erklärte Zacharias, als Colin mit einer Kamera an ihnen vorbeiging.

Die erste Ansprache begann, in der eine Hexe die Umstände erklärte, die sie alle hier zusammen geführt hatten, ehe sie verkündete wer sich aller dem Streik angeschlossen hatte. Selbst einige Abteilungen des Ministerium hatten sich solidarisch erklärt.

Der Demozug setzte sich gerade in Bewegung als sich die Hexe plötzlich wieder zu Wort meldete und die Anwesenden bat anzuhalten.

„Hier haben gerade eine Nachricht direkt aus dem Ministerium bekommen. Der Minister akzeptiert all unsere Forderungen! Leute wir haben höchstwahrscheinlich einen vollen Erfolg zu verzeichnen!", meinte sie ehe wesen sie jubeln hörte, „Der Minister schaltet sich dazu persönlich zu uns ein!"

Hermine blickte skeptisch zu Zacharias: „All unsere Forderungen?"

Zacharias schüttelte den Kopf: „Die der Streikenden. Es geht nur um eine kleine Änderung oder eher gesagt eine Erweiterung des Gesetzes. Sie beschwichtigen die Masse und das nächste Mal wenn wir auf die Straße gehen, wird es nur mehr ein Bruchteil dieser Leute sein die uns begleitet."

Hermine erblickte Fred, Angelina, Mr und Mrs Weasley, die auf sie zukamen.

„Na ich bin ja mal gespannt, was er zu sagen hat.", meinte Fred und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich traue der ganzen Sache nicht."

Tatsächlich schaltete sich wenige Sekunden später der Minister ein.

„Liebe Mitbürger und Mitbürgerinnen! Soeben bin ich von einer wichtigen Zusammenkunft mit dem Magieminister der Vereinigten Staaten zurückgekehrt. Wir alle wurden Opfer eines Komplotts, das meinen Sturz bezwecken sollte. Während meiner Abwesenheit wurde mein Briefverkehr überwacht und sämtliche Briefe abgefangen und verfälschte Anweisungen weitergegeben. Leider erfuhr ich erst heute bei meiner Rückkehr, dass wir alle das Opfer einer Intrige geworden sind. Sämtliche Mitteilungen der letzten Wochen, die angeblich in meinem Namen getätigt wurden, entspringen in Wahrheit der Feder eines meiner Beratern. Er hat sein Volk und seinen Staat verraten."

„Wer?", hörten sie einen Chor von Stimmen rufen, die noch misstrauisch wirken.

„Der Verräter, von dem ich hier spreche ist einer meiner jüngsten Mitarbeiter: Percy Weasley."

Hermine beobachtete wie Ginny nach Harrys Arm griff und sich daran fest hielt. Auch Mrs Weasley griff nach der Hand ihres Mannes.

„Percy?", stammelte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Mr Weasley steht unserer Nachforschungen zu folge schon seit längerem in Verbindung mit dem Widerstand."

„Das ist doch lächerlich.", schüttelten Fred und Angelina gleichzeitig den Kopf und warfen sich irritierte Blicke zu.

„Mr Weasley plante mit seinem Komplott den für uns alle so wichtigen Erlass 35 zum Fallen zu bringen. Er provozierte diesen Streik und hoffte somit meinen Sturz zu erreichen. Mr Weasley gelang es einen Teil des Zaubergamots von seinen Plänen zu überzeugen, teilweise unter Einsatz des Imperius-Fluches. Sämtliche Namen werden wir ihnen morgen im Tagespropheten nennen. Mr Weasley entspringt einer reinblütigen Familie und vertritt unseren Ermittlungen zufolge die Meinung, dass Reinblütige wieder die Macht erlangen sollten. In seiner Wohnung konnten mehrere schwarzmagische Objekte und Bücher gefunden werden. Von seiner Scheinehefrau fehlt jede Spur. Blutspuren in der Wohnung lassen allerdings auf ein Gewaltverbrechen schließen. Bei seiner Frau handelt es sich um die muggelgeborene Penelope Clearwater, sollte irgendjemand von ihnen Informationen ihr Verbleiben betreffend haben, würden wir sie ersuchen uns das unverzüglich zu melden.", lieferte der Minister die Erklärung auf die alle warteten.

Molly Weasley schüttelte nur monoton den Kopf und starrte ihren Mann entsetzt an.

„Percy würde nie…", schluchzte sie ungläubig, „Doch nicht Percy. Er mag uns alle verraten haben, aber er würde nie… Penelope…"

Auch Mr Weasley schüttelte den Kopf.

„Natürlich heiße ich die Entscheidungen die im Zaubergamot getroffen wurden nicht für gut und nach einer Neubesetzung des Zaubergamots wird das Gesetz noch heute Abend geändert werden. Einige Dinge kann ich ihnen sofort versprechen: Ich werde auf sämtliche Forderungen eingehen, die von den Streikenden verlangt werden. Vergewaltigungen in arrangierten Ehen werden in Zukunft mit Askaban bestraft. Die genaue Dauer wird heute verhandelt. Auch nach der zweiten Verweigerung einer Ehe soll es in Zukunft eine Auswahl von mindestens 3 Kandidaten geben und vor Eheschließung wird es drei obligatorische Treffen geben, um sicher zu stellen, dass eine Ehe überhaupt zustande kommen kann. Der Nachweis über den Vollzug der Ehe muss in Zukunft erst innerhalb der ersten 14 Tage nach der Vermählung erbracht werden. Vergewaltigungen werden von dieser Regierung nicht toleriert werden und sollte eine Ehe wegen einer Vergewaltigung oder einer versuchten Vergewaltigung nicht zustande kommen, wird diese selbstverständlich nicht als Verweigerung angesehen werden."

Hermine meinte zynisch, mehr an sich selbst gerichtet: „Wesen kann sich also noch dazu entscheiden sich vergewaltigen zu lassen, wenn wesen seine Ehe kein weiteres Mal verweigern will, und nicht in Askaban landen will. Wunderbar."

Unterdessen ging die Ansprache des Ministers weiter:

„Ich werde mein möglichstes tun um den Opfern dieser Entwicklungen beizustehen und ihnen entgegenkommen. Genaueres werde ich ihnen morgen mitteilen können. Aber ich kann ihnen allen versichern, dass wir die Kontrollen verschärfen werden. In der nächsten Stunde wird außerdem eine Notfallhotline für Betroffene eingerichtet. Sämtliche Prozesse diese Sache betreffend werden neu aufgerollt werden.

Ich bin sehr aufgebracht über die Ereignisse und kann verstehen, wenn ihr Vertrauen in mich unter diesen Vorfällen gelitten hat. Ich versichere ihnen jedoch, dass es in meiner Amtszeit nie wieder zu einem derartigen Komplott kommen wird und wir noch strengere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen treffen werden. Mr Weasley befindet sich derzeit auf der Flucht, aber wir sind zuversichtlich, dass er bald gefasst wird. Ihn erwartet eine Freiheitsstrafe in Askaban."

Sie stand noch unter Schock wegen der Sache mit Percy, während der Minister näher auf die Forderungen einging und auch versicherte, dass kein Arbeitsverhältnis unter dem heutigen Streik leiden würde.

„Der Streik ist beendet!", hörte sie dann die jubelnde Hexe.

In ihrem Umkreis wollte sich kaum Jubel einstellen. Inzwischen hatten einige andere DA, LG und Ordensmitglieder sie gefunden. Allen stand die Skepsis ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Es sieht aus, als würde die Demonstration beendet werden.", meinte Justin wenig erfreut über diesen Umstand.

„Ich bin für eine Spontandemo gegen Erlass 35.", meinte Zacharias, „Wir sollten das revolutionäre Potential hier nutzen."

„Ich fürchte nur wir werden eine Vielzahl an Leuten nicht dazu bewegen können, weil sie mittlerweile ihren Erfolg feiern.", meinte Hermine deren Stimmung etwas gedrückt war.

„Immer noch genug um zumindest ein Zeichen zu setzen, dass es genug Leute gibt, denen diese Augenauswischerei nicht genügt.", meinte Zacharias.

Hermine nickte: „Ich bin dabei!"

Während Zacharias diesen Beschluss über seinen Block verbreitete entdeckte Hermine ein Gesicht in der Menge, das sie nicht erwartet hatte und das sie nicht besonders erfreute: Professorin Trewlawney.

Tatsächlich stellte sie sich zu den Weasleys und streckte ihnen eine Karte entgegen.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass Unheil bevor steht, als ich meine Karten befragt hatte."

Hermine interessierte sich nicht wirklich dafür welche Karte sie den Weasleys, die nicht erfreut über Trewlawneys Einmischung in ihre Angelegenheiten zu sein schienen, zeigte, aber es war nicht zu überhören, als sie mit beinahe kreischender Stimme meinte: „Der Turm! Es ist der Turm!"

**A/N:**

Rebecca Slytherin und Reditus Mortis: Danke, dass ihr mich daran erinnert, dass Geschichten nicht nur Action brauchen! Es tut immer wieder gut das zu hören, weil ich immer die Sorge habe, dass eine Geschichte zu wenig actionreich ist, da ich das Schreiben von Actionszenen insgesamt schwieriger finde und mich wohl deshalb gedanklich oft damit befasse.

Honeycat: Hermine hatte es im betreffenden Kapitel auch nicht so leicht. Ich glaube sie hat sich mit ihren unterbewussten Selbstvorwürfen selbst in die Enge manövriert und war nicht mehr im Stande klar zu sehen. Und dann erklärt ihr noch jemand aus dieser neuen kleinen Welt in die sie eingetaucht ist, wie daneben sich Snape benimmt und dann wird sie auch noch hintergangen. Es hat mich nicht gewundert, dass sie nicht mehr wirklich klar denken konnte.

Danke für das Kompliment!

Und danke euch allen für die Reviews, die motivieren mich jedes Mal wieder mich an die Arbeit zu machen! : )


	62. Der Turm

**61 Der Turm**

Nachdem Trelawney mit Mr und Mrs Weasley fertig war, und Harry es geschafft hatte sich hinter Fred und Angelina zu verstecken, trat die Professorin doch tatsächlich an Hermine heran. Es war zu spät für eine Flucht.

„Mrs Snape!", trällerte sie, und es hörte sich für Hermine nicht nur deshalb so falsch an, weil ihre schrille Stimme dabei die Tonlage ständig wechselte.

Da sie kein freundliches Wort über die Lippen bringen würde, nickte Hermine ihr nur leicht zu und hoffte inständig, es hätte sich damit erledigt. Schließlich basierte ihre Antipathie auf Gegenseitigkeit.

„Ich habe es gesehen!", meinte sie übertrieben dramatisch.

Hermine seufzte und hob nur eine Augenbraue. Sie hatte die Hoffnung, das unwahrscheinliche würde eintreten und Trelawney würde es für sich behalten, würde sie nicht nachhaken. Diese Hoffnung wurde natürlich jäh enttäuscht.

„Wenn es ihnen noch nicht gelungen ist, werden sie ihm noch heute Nacht das Herz brechen!", erklärte sie völlig überzeugt.

„Ich bezweifle, dass das in meiner Macht steht.", schnaufte Hermine unbeeindruckt.

„Sie sind herzlos Mrs Snape, grausam und herzlos."

„Das liegt in der Familie.", meinte Harry und bereute sogleich etwas gesagt zu haben.

„Und sie Mr Potter…"

„Muss ich sterben?", fragte Harry, der nicht davon ausging, dass Trelawney eine ernstzunehmende Vision gehabt hatte.

„Nein, aber das Alter wird sie schneller einholen, als ihnen lieb ist!", dann wandte sie sich an die schmunzelnde Ginny, „Sie auch Mrs Potter! Es wird ihnen mehr rauben, als sie jetzt begreifen können!"

Beleidigt, weil niemand sie ernst nahm, entfernte sie sich wieder. Hermine sah noch Tonks auf die sie zusteuerte in der Menge verschwinden.

Während die Leute bereits auseinander gingen kämpfte sich Justin durch die Menge. Bald hatte er Ernie, Hannah, Padma, Morag und Dean gefunden. Gemeinsam mit Morag eilte er an die Spitze der sich auflösenden Masse, ehe er sich und Morag mit einem Zauber belegte. Sofort ertönte seine Stimme laut über der ganzen Versammlung.

„Der Minister hat zwar versprochen die Forderungen der Streikenden zu erfüllen, aber sie sind nicht der einzige Grund wieso viele von uns heute gekommen sind. Erlass 35 und all seine Anhänge an sich stellen ein Problem für uns alle dar. Wir haben nicht länger die Freiheit unser Leben nach unseren Vorstellungen zu gestalten.", begann Justin eine mitreißende Ansprache, in der er die Konsequenzen von Erlass 35 erörterte.

„Und deshalb,", meinte schließlich Morag, die die Ansprache ergänzt hatte und besonders auf die Probleme der Homosexuellen und schließlich auf die Übergriffe durch die Exekutive eingegangen war, „weil wir nicht einmal mehr frei unsere Meinung sagen können ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass es für uns negative Konsequenzen hat, werden wir diesen Marsch fortsetzen. Denn wir haben keine Angst vor unseren Unterdrückern, wir wollen uns ihnen entgegenstellen, für ein freies Leben, frei um es nach unseren Wünschen zu gestalten, frei um zu lieben wen wir wollen!"

Ein Jubel ging durch die Menge und Morag und Justin fanden Zuspruch. Die magischen Transparente erschienen erneut am Himmel, Parolen waren zu hören. Die Menge setzte sich in Bewegung.

Hermine spürte wie die Kraft die von dieser Bewegung ausging sie erfasste, wie ihre Stimme laut in den Chor mit einstimmte. Die Worte von Trelawney waren längst vergessen.

Die Exekutive konnte zunächst nichts anderes tun, als den Demozug zu begleiten. Eine Spontandemo war zulässig und als Exekutive war eigentlich ihre Pflicht die Demonstranten zu schützen. Aber wesen merkte, dass sich Unruhe unter der Exekutive breit machte und es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis das Ministerium sich einmischte. Hermine konnte sich schwer vorstellen, dass das Ministerium sie unbehindert den ganzen Weg gehen lassen würde, nach dem was bei der letzten Demo vorgefallen war.

Auf halbem Wege kam eine Hexe zu Wort die über die Auswirkungen auf die Gesellschaft zu sprechen kam, wenn eine ganze Generation in Elternhäusern aufwuchs, in denen die Eltern nicht aus freien Stücken eine Familie gegründet hatten. Hermine hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, was mit den Kindern wäre, weil sie sich geweigert hatte soweit zu denken, dass aus diesen Verbindungen Kinder entstehen würden. Sie sah hinüber zu Ginny. Ihr Kind hätte es noch gut, es hätte sich liebende Eltern, aber wie grausam musste es für Kinder sein, die in Zwangsehen zur Welt kamen. Selbst wenn das Gesetz abgeschafft werden würde, was es würde – das sagte sich Hermine ganz deutlich vor – wie würden sie mit der Tatsache umgehen, dass ihre Eltern sie nicht aus freien Stücken in die Welt gesetzt hatten. Hermine schluckte, als sie sich eingestand, dass auch das Kind von Harry und Ginny keine völlige Ausnahme war, was das betraf.

„Ich hätte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass sie mittlerweile eine Ausrede gefunden hätten, um unsere Demoroute abzukürzen.", meinte Zacharias, „Ernie und die anderen halten Ausschau ob Malfoy und seine Leute vielleicht auftauchen. Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass das Ministerium vor hat sie für ihre Zwecke zu instrumentalisieren."

„Was wenn sie es nicht eskalieren lassen weil sie schon ganz andere Pläne haben?", spielte Hermine auf das an, was ihnen noch bevorstand.

„Es wäre möglich, aber ich werde mich nicht darauf verlassen.", entgegnete er.

„Und ich habe das unerfreuliche Gefühl, dass der Tagesprophet uns morgen als voldemortnahe Gruppierung darstellen wird.", teilte Hermine ihre bittere Befürchtung mit.

Zacharias nickte: „Deshalb müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass unsere Botschaft weit verbreitet wird."

Er machte erneut Notizen auf seinem Block um sie in das Hauptquartier zurück zu schicken. Am neuen Tag des Propheten würde dort ununterbrochen gearbeitet werden und wenn der Plan aufging, würde dieser am nächsten Tag noch vor dem Tagespropheten erscheinen.

Zacharias gab Hermine einen sachten Stoß mit dem Ellbogen und deutete, mit dem Kinn in Richtung einer gut maskierten Gruppe. Hermine nickte, auch sie beschlich ein unangenehmes Gefühl, als sie die Gestalten sah.

„Wir werden sie davon abhalten Unsinn zu machen.", meinte Zacharias bestimmt.

„Kannst du mit deinem Block Nachrichten an einzelne Leute verschicken?", fragte Hermine.

„Noch nicht. Wie steht es mit den Knuts?"

Hermine griff nach ihrer Tasche, die Nachricht die sie verschicken würde musste sehr kurz sein. Aber es müsste reichen, um den anderen klar zu machen, dass sie um jeden Preis verhindern mussten, dass Gewalt von den Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen ausging.

Zacharias schwang so unauffällig er konnte seinen Zauberstab, als er sah, wie eine der verdächtigen Gestalten auf ein Schaufenster zielte. Hermine tat es ihm gleich und innerhalb kürzester Zeit war ihre gesamte Bezugsgruppe damit beschäftigt diese Leute daran zu hindern zu randalieren. Hermine wurde schnell klar, dass sie nicht die einzigen waren, die versuchten eine Eskalation zu vermeiden. Im Gedränge sah sie unter anderem die Creevey Brüder. Wer immer diese Leute waren, sie waren über die gesamte Demonstration verteilt und Hermine beschlich das Gefühl, dass sie absichtlich so platziert worden waren.

Die Sache wurde dadurch erschwert, dass sie sich unauffällig verhalten mussten, weil sonst die Exekutive ihr Verhalten als Vorwand sehen könnte einzuschreiten.

„Kette.", meinte Zacharias und schnappte Luna und Hermines Arme.

Hermine griff nach Ginny.

„Und jetzt versuchen wir schnell aus dem Blickfeld von dem Exekutivbeamten links zu kommen, er hat etwas bemerkt.", erklärte Zacharias ruhig.

Es war etwas schwierig sich so durch die Menge zu drängeln, aber das Risiko, dass einer von ihnen aus der Menge gerissen wurde, war ihnen zu groß.

Etwas weiter entfernt von den Beobachtern schrieb Zacharias schnell eine Nachricht auf seinen Block, so dass vor allem Justin und die anderen an der Spitze der Demo im Bilde waren, dass sie damit zu rechnen hatten, dass die Exekutive vielleicht gleich eingreifen würde.

Justin machte die Demonstrierenden darauf aufmerksam, dass es sich um eine friedliche Demonstration handelte, und aggressives Verhalten inakzeptabel war.

„Sollten wir die Demo auflösen?", fragte Hermine.

„Wir erreichen gleich unser letztes großes Etappenziel vor dem Ende der Demo, ich denke dort können wir die Demo dann geordnet auflösen und in Gruppen verlassen. Ich denke die Gefahr, dass sie heute Demonstranten nach der Demo auflauern ist relativ groß. Bis dahin müssen wir die Randalierer in Schach halten. Ich fürchte wenn wir die Demo hier sofort auflösen könnte es zu einer Panik kommen und die Randalierer könnten das nutzen und ihren Plan umsetzen."

Zacharias gab die Meldung weiter, während die anderen wieder damit beschäftigt waren neue Gefahrenquellen auszumachen und in Schach zu halten.

Als die Demo den großen Platz erreichte wurde eine radikal kurze Abschlussrede abgehalten, die kaum aus drei Sätzen bestand, doch gerade als Justin die Demo offiziell auflösen wollte trat das Befürchtete ein.

Zacharias gelang es zwar gerade noch einen der Randalierer aufzuhalten, doch die Exekutive wurde auf ihn aufmerksam und ein Fluch wurde auf ihn geschleudert. Sofort stützten Luna und Hermine ihn und auch die anderen formten erneut eine Kette. Sie wanderten so schnell sie konnten in die Mitte der Demo.

Aber das gab den Randalierern die Möglichkeit ihren Plan umzusetzen. Harry und Ginny versuchten noch einzuschreiten, doch das nutzten die Exekutivbeamten als Vorwand, um erneut ihre Kette anzugreifen. Und plötzlich mit einem Mal schwebte über ihnen ein Banner, das sich für die Erhaltung reines Blutes aussprach. Zacharias erhob kurz den Zauberstab um es zu entfernen, doch diesen Moment nutzte ein Exekutivbeamte. Hermine schrie laut „Protego!", doch sie war zu langsam. Zacharias sackte zwischen ihr und Luna zusammen.

„Wir müssen ihn hier rausbringen!", reagierte Luna sofort.

Ginny, Harry, Lisa, Hermine und Luna bildeten einen Kreis um Zacharias, den Neville sich mehr oder weniger über die Schultern geworfen hatte.

Sie versuchten zu verhindern, dass nicht nur sie, sondern auch all die anderen rund um sie nicht von den Flüchen, die die Exekutivbeamten um sich warfen, getroffen wurden. Damit hatten sie sich allerdings eine schier unmögliche Aufgabe gestellt.

Eine Hexe, die Hermine öfter im Hauptquartier gesehen hatte, wurde von einem Fluch getroffen, ehe sie einschreiten konnte, wurde sie von zwei Beamten gepackt, sie konnte nur noch laut und unter Schmerzen ihren Namen rufen: „CLARISSA WRIGHT!"

Der Klang ihrer Stimme und ihr Name hallten immer wieder in Hermines Kopf wieder und prägte sich ein. Zuletzt hatten sie gemeinsam gekocht, erinnerte sich Hermine, während sich ein dumpfer Schmerz einstellte. Sie war unaufmerksam gewesen und ein Fluch hatte sie getroffen.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie wieder zu sich kam, Ginny hatte schnell reagiert und einen Zauber gesprochen. Dennoch war die Kette um Neville und Zacharias kurz gerissen und Neville war auch von einem Fluch getroffen worden. Harry hatte ihn wieder geweckt, aber nun hatte er Mühe Zacharias wieder hochzuhieven.

„Wir müssen schnell hier raus!", drängte Ginny.

Sie hatten nicht die Zeit gehabt, dass jemand anders Zacharias an Nevilles Stelle trug, es hätte außerdem die Kette noch weiter zerrissen.

„Protego!", schrie Hermine und wehrte einen weiteren roten Strahl ab, der sonst Ginny getroffen hätte.

Aber weder sie noch Ginny waren nicht schnell genug, um Harry zu helfen, der getroffen wurde, während er einen Fluch von Luna abwehrte, die da sie auf der anderen Seite des Kreises ging selbst nicht effektiv am Gefecht teilnehmen konnte.

Er bog sich unter Schmerzen, zwang sich jedoch dazu weiter zu gehen.

„Wir haben es gleich geschafft!", redete sie ihm gut zu.

Und tatsächlich, nur noch ein paar Meter trennten sie von der Grenze hinter welcher sie apparieren könnten.

Tatsächlich gelang es ihnen dem weiteren Beschuss zu entgehen. Neville, Lisa, Luna und Zacharias apparierten auf der Stelle.

„Was ist mit den anderen?", fragte Hermine die einen weiteren Fluch abwehrte.

„Ich sehe niemanden, aber eigentlich sollten wir gehen, wir haben vereinbart als Bezugsgruppe zusammen zu bleiben und zu dritt sind wir nicht genug.", gab Ginny zu bedenken.

In dem Moment sahen sie Justin, der von einem Fluch getroffen zu Boden ging, der Rest seiner Bezugsgruppe nahm ihn in ihre Mitte.

„Du gehst und sagst wir helfen den anderen.", meinte Harry zu Ginny, während Hermine weiterhin Flüche von ihnen abhielt.

Sie wollte etwas entgegnen, aber Harry legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch woraufhin sie nickte und disapperierte.

„Du hältst die Flüche von ihnen ab, ich halte sie von uns ab.", meinte Hermine bestimmt, da sie wusste, dass Harry ihr in Verteidigung überlegen war und dieser schwierigeren Aufgabe eher gewachsen wäre.

Ihr Plan schien zu gelingen, die Gruppe näherte sich ihnen schnell. Dann sah Hermine Fred und Angelina, Hermine ging das Risiko ein Fred vor einem Fluch zu schützen und wäre beinahe selbst getroffen worden, hätte Harry nicht eingegriffen. Allerdings führte das dazu, dass ein Fluch Morag traf, die unter Schmerzen aufschrie. Padma hielt sie so gut sie konnte auf den Beinen.

Nur noch ein paar Meter trennten sie, weshalb Harry und Hermine erneut die Linie überschritten und sich näher bei ihnen platzierten, es war ein Risiko, aber nur so konnten sie sicher gehen den anderen effektiv helfen zu können.

Hermine sah wie Fred und Angelina weiter Flüche abwehrten. Sie war kurz abgelenkt, als sie erkannte, wieso Fred und Angelina nicht so schnell sie konnten die Linie überquerten. Mr Weasley, den sie erst jetzt in der Menge erkannten, stützte seine Frau, deren Rock blutgetränkt war.

„Hermine!", schrie Harry, als sie ihren Fokus verlor und beinahe getroffen wurde.

Endlich überschritt die andere Gruppe die Grenze und disapperierte. Harry und sie unterstützten darauf hin Fred und Angelina. Als Mr Weasley und Mrs Weasley es über die Linie geschafft hatten und disapparierten, zogen sie sich selbst zurück hinter die Linie. Von allen Seiten wurden ihnen Namen von Hexen und Zauberern zugerufen, die sie nicht vor der Exekutive retten konnten.

Als eine junge Hexe kurz vor der Linie zu Boden ging, hastete Hermine ihr über die Linie zur Hilfe. Die anderen gaben ihr genug Deckung, um es rechtzeitig zurück zu schaffen. Es gelang ihnen noch einige Verletzte zu bergen, aber dann wurde die Übermacht der Exekutive zu groß und sie konnten das Risiko die Linie zu überqueren nicht länger eingehen. Sie sorgten weiterhin dafür, dass Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen es über die Linie schaffen konnten und waren, wie Fred, der Angelina wohl aus den selben Gründen wie Harry zuvor Ginny, schon eher zurückgeschickt hatte, unter den letzten, die schließlich disapparierten, als es nichts mehr gab, dass sie noch für die Zurückgebliebenen tun konnten. Das letzte was Hermine vom Schlachtfeld sah war ein Pro-Voldemort Banner, das immer noch in der Luft über denen schwebte die sie zurück lassen mussten. Ein Anblick der einen fahlen Beigeschmack hinterließ. Der Gedankte so viele zurück zu lassen nagte an ihr, doch Hermine wusste, dass sie jeden einzelnen ihrer Gruppen noch brauchen würden und sie realistisch gesehen keine Chance mehr gehabt hätten den anderen zu helfen, ohne selbst gefasst zu werden.

Kaum angekommen traf Hermine ein Fluch, der sie wanken ließ und sie wusste, es hatte bereits begonnen. Unvermittelt drängte sich das Bild von Trelawney zurück in ihre Erinnerung, ihre Auslegung war vielleicht nicht korrekt gewesen, doch sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass der Turm in der Tat dabei war einzustürzen.

**A/N:**

Rebecca Slytherin und Honeycat: Kaum wird meine Geschwindigkeit gelobt werde ich auch schon langsamer. Bis zum Wochenende wird es jetzt vermutlich nicht mehr jeden Tag ein Update geben. Danke für Reviews und Komplimente, hat mich wieder mal sehr gefreut und motiviert. :)


	63. Nicht exakt der selbe Kampf

**62 Nicht exakt der selbe Kampf**

„Protego!", schrie Hermine, um sich vor einem weiteren Fluch zu schützen. Sie hatte nur die wenigen Sekunden, in denen der Schildzauber dem Beschuss stand halten würde, um sich ein Bild von der Situation zu machen. Außer Fred und Harry, waren noch drei Hexen und ein Zauberer auf ihrer Seite. Von der Straße her drängten ihre Gegner. Mit Schaudern stellte sie fest, dass es sich nicht um die gewöhnliche Exekutive, sondern um eine schwer mit magischen Objekten ausgestattete Spezialeinheit handelte. Zumindest war es nicht die Armee – noch nicht. Etwas war gänzlich schief gelaufen, sie hätten gar nicht mehr im Stande sein dürfen hierher zu apparieren. Der Plan sah vor Appariersperren über die gesamte Gegend rund um das Gebäude zu verhängen, sobald es zu einem Angriff kam, so dass niemand mitten im Gefecht landen würde. Hermine sah, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die versuchte zu disapperieren und keinen Erfolg hatte. Die Sperre war also nur in eine Richtung aufrecht und sie saßen in der Falle.

Der einzige Ausweg der ihnen nun blieb befand sich im bereits gestürmten Gebäude. Sie hatten keine andere Wahl als sich bis ins Hauptquartier durchzuschlagen. Denn dort hatten sie Vorbereitungen für den Fall, dass ihnen das disapparieren unmöglich gemacht wurde, getroffen.

Hermine hoffte inständig, dass alle anderen noch rechtzeitig zurückgekehrt waren ehe der Angriff begonnen hatte. Der Gedanke daran, dass sie kaum von der Demonstration entkommen hier überrascht und vielleicht überwältigt worden waren verstörte sie. Gerade mit Verletzten war die Chance dem Beschuss stand zu halten und zu entkommen gering. Aber sie durfte dem Gedanken im Moment keinen Raum geben sondern musste dafür sorgen, dass sie selbst nicht inhaftiert wurden. Im Gebäude würden sie jeden einzelnen bitter nötig haben.

Es gab keine wirkliche Strategie, die sie hier verfolgen konnten, sie hatten das Glück, dass die Beamten im Gebäude gerade zu beschäftigt waren, um sich mit den Neuankömmlingen zu befassen und sich offenbar noch zu wenige sich im Gebäude befanden, wodurch sie noch nicht riskieren konnten die Türen hinter sich zu versiegeln.

Alles was sie tun konnten, war sich gegen die Flüche abzuschirmen und sich zurückzuziehen. Tatsächlich gelang es ihnen ohne Verluste auf ihrer Seite bis zur kleinen Treppe die ins Hauptquartier führte vorzudringen. Doch kaum wollten sie das Gebäude betreten, wurden sie schließlich auch von Beamten, die sich im Gebäude befanden, behext. Der ihr unbekannte Zauberer war der erste, den die Beamten außer Gefecht setzten. Sofort schnappte Fred ihn sich, was ihm das Kämpfen ungemein erschwerte. Aber hier jemanden zurück zu lassen stand außer Frage. Hermine hoffte inständig, dass heute nicht zu viele direkt ins Hauptquartier aufgebrochen waren, und die Nachricht des Angriffs sich schnell verbreiten würde. Während sie einen weiteren Fluch abwehrte dachte sie an die Karte und den Knut in ihrer Tasche. Im Falle eines Angriffes war vereinbart worden unverzüglich ein Signal loszuschicken. Sie hatte kein Signal erhalten. Wenn also weder die Appariersperre aktiv war, noch die Nachricht nach draußen gegangen war, musste sich hier etwas Schlimmes ereignet haben. Das erste was geschehen musste war die Sperren zu aktivieren, um zu verhindern, dass noch mehr in diese Falle tappten. Aber solange sie attackiert würden war daran noch nicht zu denken.

Sie hätten ihre Verletzten und Schwangeren niemals hierher schicken dürfen. Sus Berechnungen zufolge hätte es zwar mindestens eine Stunde dauern müssen, bis der Fidelius Zauber gebrochen war, aber entweder hatte das Ministerium in den letzten Tagen massive Fortschritte gemacht, was bedeuten würde, dass sie das hier Steve zu verdanken hatten, oder ihre Berechnungen waren grundlegend falsch.

Was immer auch geschehen war, Hermine hoffte dass zumindest die Notfallevakuierung stattgefunden hatte. Dann waren zumindest Verletzte, Schwangere und Kinder in Sicherheit gebracht worden. Aber in Anbetracht der Situation machte sie sich keine großen Hoffnungen.

Harry stürzte auf den Treppen und schrie auf. Einer der Exekutivbeamten hatte den Schildzauber von Harry mit einem magischen Objekt unter seine Kontrolle gebracht und dann zurückgeworfen. Anstatt ihn zu schützen, hatte ihn das Schild getroffen. Hermine half ihn auf die Beine, während sie anstatt ein Schild zu hexen, versuchte die Flüche so gut wie möglich abzulenken, bis ihr eine riskante Idee kam.

„Auf 3 alle ein Schild nach vorne!", meinte sie gerade laut genug, dass die kleine Gruppe sie hören konnte.

Harry wollte erst etwas einwenden, als ihr Plan ihm klar wurde.

„Verdammt riskant.", meinte Fred, „Also ideal."

Auf 3 behexten sie ihre Schilder und tatsächlich benutzte die Exekutive dasselbe Objekt. Da sie 5 Schilder gezaubert hatten, traf es sie hart, aber in der Tat war ihr Plan erfolgreich. Mit einem enormen Tempo wurden sie durch den Eingang des Gebäudes gestoßen und kollidierten dabei mit den Beamten im Gebäude. Fred der solche Aktionen gewohnt war, kam als erster wieder auf die Beine und schloss die Tür hinter sich und behexte sie mit allen Flüchen die ihm dazu in den Sinn kamen.

„Lange kann ich sie nicht halten. Vielleicht eine viertel Stunde.", erklärte er während er einem Fluch auswich.

Harry, Hermine und die Hexen nutzten die Gelegenheit die überraschten Beamten, die ebenfalls gestürzt waren außer Gefecht zu setzen.

„Ich bleibe hier. Findet heraus wie wir sicher rauskommen und was hier los ist!", wies Fred sie an.

Eine der drei Hexen blieb mit ihm zurück, um ihm Deckung zu geben, während er ständig die Flüche an der Tür erneuerte. Auch wäre es einzig an ihnen zu verhindern, dass die Flüche von innen her gebrochen wurden.

Während die andere Hexe den immer noch bewusstlosen Zauberer vor sich schweben ließ, schützten Hermine und Harry sie nach allen Seiten. In der ersten Etage waren in allen Räumen soweit sie einsehen konnten Duelle im Gange.

„Ginny.", murmelte Harry besorgt.

„Sie war viel früher zurück, ich nehme an sie ist längst weg.", versuchte Hermine Harry zu beruhigen, klang dabei zu ihrer eigenen Enttäuschung aber nicht besonders überzeugend.

Harry atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre momentane Situation.

„Wir kommen mit ihm nie da durch.", stellte Harry fest, „Wieso sind überhaupt noch soviele hier. Der Großteil hätte doch apparieren sollen. Wann gehen die Portschlüssel?"

„Der erste Satz in 10 min, der zweite in 15, der letzte in 20 Minuten. Wir haben viel zu lange gebraucht."

Sie hätten sich nicht von ihrer Bezugsgruppe trennen sollen, sondern wie vereinbart gemeinsam hier erscheinen sollten. Aber was wäre dann aus all den anderen geworden, denen sie noch hatten helfen können? Da keine Nachricht sie erreicht hatte, waren sie doch davon ausgegangen, dass alles in Ordnung wäre.

„Das heißt wir müssen die Stellung noch mindestens 10 Minuten halten.", sagte Harry vor sich hin.

„Ja, und dann halten wir dem Plan entsprechend hier alle in Schach, während der Großteil die ersten Portschlüssel verwendet."

„Wenn wir Glück haben kann Fred solange wirklich die Tür halten."

„Ich denke es wird notwendig sein, dass wir wirklich alle bis auf die zwei Teams mit den ersten Portschlüssel wegschicken."

Harry nickte, war aber ebenso wie Hermine besorgt, ob es machbar wäre. Da sie ihren Verletzten nicht transportieren konnten belegten sie ihn und die Hexe die blieb, um ihn im Ernstfall zu verteidigen mit einem Zauber, der sie bis auf weiteres verbergen würde.

Solange sie unbemerkt waren, konnten sie versuchen die Appariersperre zu aktivieren. Am Vormittag hatte der Orden ein magisches Objekt für diesen Einsatz beschworen, ein paar Zauber würden genügen um es zu aktivieren. Harry und Hermine reichten einander die Hände und sprachen Beschwörungen. Sie spürten, dass die Zauber in der Luft lagen, das Objekt präsent war, aber es wurde blockiert.

„Hieß es nicht, nichts außer der schwärzesten Magie wäre imstande es mit dem Objekt aufzunehmen?", fragte Harry und gab sich im selben Atemzug damit seine Antwort.

Hermine war nicht wirklich verwundert, Snape hatte es auch angedeutet, aber selbst er hatte es für höchst unwahrscheinlich gehalten, dass das Ministerium mit derartigen Geschützen auffahren würde, da selbst die schwarze Magie rund um die Untersuchung nach der Hochzeitsnacht dagegen schon beinahe harmlos wirkte.

Hermine behexte den Knut in der Hoffnung, falls jemand der DA das Hauptquartier frühzeitig verlassen hätte, könnte er oder sie die Nachricht mit dem Angriff und den fehlenden Appariersperren verbreiten, aber es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Sie untersuchte mit Flüchen den Raum. Eine Art magisches Kraftfeld erstreckte sich darüber. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass die Portschlüssel davon nicht beeinträchtigt werden würden.

Harry und Hermine schlichen schließlich langsam zur Tür des größeren Raumes im Erdgeschoß und begannen dann unverzüglich in die Duelle, die dort ausgetragen wurden, einzugreifen. Auch die Exekutive im Inneren des Gebäudes war mit einer Vielzahl magischer Objekte ausgestattet. Während Harry Theodor beistand, kämpfte Hermine an der Seite von Su. Dann war Harry für einen Moment unaufmerksam, und entging nur knapp einem roten Strahl. Hermine sah sogleich wieso Harry abgelenkt war. Auf der Treppe die in das obere Stockwerk führte kämpfte Justin mit einem Beamten. Wenn er, der während der Demonstration verletzt wurde, und bereits vor Ginny disapparierte, noch hier war,konnte das nur bedeuten, dass auch sie und der Rest ihrer Bezugsgruppe sich hier befanden. Das Bild von Molly Weasley in ihrem blutgetränkten Rock drängte sich zurück in Hermines Bewusstsein. Wäre auch sie also auch noch hier?

„Ich muss sie finden.", meinte Harry nachdem er und Theodor mit seinem Exekutivbeamten fertig waren.

„Warte auf mich!", meinte Hermine streng.

Auch Su und sie konnten einen Erfolg verzeichnen. Ehe Su und Theodor sich auf den nächsten stürzten, hielt Hermine sie zurück.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte sie hastig.

„Es kam ein Forschungsbericht herein, aber offenbar wurde er unter der Hand schon viel früher weitergeleitet, ehe er offiziell an die verschiedenen Abteilungen versandt wurde. Sie haben den Prozess den Fidelius zu brechen kurzerhand beschleunigt. Ich habe es unverzüglich neu berechnet, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten sie unsere Verbindung nach außen bereits blockiert, etwas mit dem wir in der Form nicht gerechnet hatten, dann ging es sehr schnell. Sie haben keine halbe Stunde gebraucht um den Fidelius zu brechen und sie hatten Agenten unter den Verletzten. Als es hier losging wurden zunächst alle Ersthelfer angegriffen. Aber wir verfolgen immer noch den Plan!", fasste Su für Hermine zusammen, während Theodor und Harry sie vor Attacken schützten.

Hermine und Harry kämpften sich durch den Raum. Von allen Seiten her kamen zusätzlich zu den auf sie gerichteten auch viele verirrte Strahlen auf sie zu. Am schwierigsten war es über die Treppe nach oben zu gelangen. Immer wieder versuchten Beamten sie zu treffen, was zwangsläufig zu einem Sturz geführt hätte. Von oben her bekamen sie Unterstützung von Justin. Als dieser jedoch von einem Beamten getroffen wurde, stürzte er gemeinsam mit dem Beamten der sich auf der Stiege mit ihm duellierte und Hermine und Harry konnten nur mit viel Glück ausweichen. Hermine wollte erst zurückeilen um Justin zu helfen, doch er war sofort wieder auf den Beinen. Er hatte großes Glück gehabt auf dem massiven Beamten gelandet zu sein, den es schlimmer erwischt zu haben schien. Hermine und Harry nutzten die Gelegenheit und schafften es hinauf in den ersten Stock.

Hier duellierten sich George und Alicia mit vier Beamten. Hermine und Harry griffen in den Kampf ein und als zwei der Beamten außer Gefecht waren, fragte Harry.

„Ist sie noch hier?"

George war klar, dass er nur Ginny meinen konnte.

„Ich habe sie zuletzt im Gemeinschaftsraum neben der Küche gesehen. Sie kam zu spät als dass wir sie noch hätten rausbringen können."

Sie war zumindest angekommen und nicht der Exekutive in die Hände gefallen. Das gab ihm Zuversicht. Soviel Zuversicht, dass es ihnen schnell gelang die weiteren zwei Beamten außer Gefecht zu setzen.

„Was ist mit meinen Eltern? Fred und Angelina?", fragte George, „Habt ihr sie gesehen?"

„Fred hält die Tür.", erklärte Hermine, „Sind deine Eltern und Angelina nicht angekommen?"

„Dean, Justin und die anderen waren die letzten, die es noch herein geschafft haben, ehe das Ministerium uns gestürmt hat. Außer euch natürlich.", erklärte Alicia.

George schluckte schwer: „Wenn sie hierher appariert sind, aber nie ankamen, dann können wir davon ausgehen, dass sie gefasst wurden."

„Vielleicht hat euer Vater sie gleich ins St. Mungos gebracht.", überlegte Hermine.

George riss die Augen weit auf.

„Sie war verletzt.", meinte Hermine vorsichtig, und ergänzte um zu verhindern, dass sie damit Panik erzeugte, „Aber sie konnte noch laufen."

„Aber Angelina wäre hierher gekommen.", meinte Alicia sichtlich erschüttert.

„Wir können uns jetzt nicht damit befassen.", meinte dann George ungewöhnlich hart, „In drei Minuten gehen die ersten Portschlüssel, wir müssen so viele wie möglich damit rausschicken."

Dann wandte er sich an Harry: „Sorg dafür, dass meine Schwester und Alicia bei der ersten Runde dabei sind. Ich helfe Fred."

„Aber George!", wandte Alicia ein.

„Ich will dich und das Baby in Sicherheit, sonst bin ich selbst nicht imstande meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Kampf zu widmen."

Alicia nickte, als er sie auf die Stirn küsste und begann sich den Weg die Treppe hinunter frei zu kämpfen.

Harry, Hermine und Alicia durchschritten die Tür zur Küche. Hier war niemand. Am Boden ausgebreitet lagen verschiedene Utensilien, Nahrungsmittel, Scherben, alles was sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig evakuiert hatten. Harry warf einen Blick um die Ecke und beschrieb die Situation. 7 Leute der Exekutive duellierten sich mit Lupin, Luna, Zacharias, Dean und Padma. Nahe der Portschlüssel kauerte die verletzte Morag, die dennoch versuchte eine kleine Gruppe kampfunfähiger Hexen und Zauberer zu schützen.

„Du gehst sofort zum Portschlüssel.", erklärte Harry Alicia, „Hilf Morag, aber bleib in Kontakt mit dem Objekt, in einer Minute sollte es soweit sein."

Harry war sichtlich besorgt und enttäuscht, dass von Ginny weiterhin jede Spur fehlte, gab sich dem Gefühl aber nur für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks hin, wie Hermine an seiner Mimik erkennen zu glaubte.

Hermine und er sprangen gleichzeitig durch die Tür und gaben Alicia Deckung. Sie schaffte es ohne Probleme zum Portschlüssel. Harry kam Lupin zur Hilfe, der bisher zwei Beamten in Schach halten musste und Hermine unterstützte Padma und Dean, die zusammen drei Beamten von den Verletzten fernhielten.

Kaum war es ihnen gelungen einen auszuschalten meinte Dean: „Hilf Zacharias, er ist verletzt und hält das nicht mehr lange durch. Er muss hier auch noch raus."

Es konnte sich nur noch um einige Sekunden halten, weshalb sie sofort in Zacharias Kampf eingriff.

„Lauf!", befahl sie ihm, doch er machte keine Anstalten dazu.

„Halt dich an den Plan."

Zacharias zog sich zurück, doch als er sah, dass Luna in Gefahr war, schritt er noch einmal ein. Dadurch gelang es dem Beamten mit dem Hermine nun kämpfte allerdings einen Fluch auf Zacharias zu schleudern, den Hermine nicht mehr rechtzeitig abwehren konnte. Zacharias blieb auf den Beinen, war aber sichtlich geschwächt.

„Luna bring ihn weg.", orderte Hermine, die versuchte es gleichzeitig auch mit Lunas Gegner aufzunehmen.

Luna tat wie ihr geheißen, und es gelang Hermine auch die Flüche von ihnen abzuwehren, doch in dem Moment kam ein Aufschrei von Padma, die stürzte. Die Beamtin, die sie nicht länger zurückhalten konnte schleuderte einen Fluch gegen Luna, die knapp vor Zacharias stürzte.

Unter Schmerzen hob Zacharias Luna hoch und es gelang ihm sich mit ihr zu einem der Portschlüssel zu begeben, wo er endgültig kollabierte. Alicia sorge dafür, dass sowohl Luna als auch Zacharias in Kontakt mit dem Portschlüssel waren.

Nun aber mussten sie es zu viert gegen sechs aufnehmen. Es konnte sich nur mehr um Sekunden halten und Padma musste hier raus.

Harry hatte offenbar die selbe Eingebung und rief Dean zu, der es als einziger rechtzeitig schaffen könnte sie zum Portschlüssen zu bringen: „Bring sie raus, wir geben euch Deckung!"

Dean tat wie ihm geheißen, hob Padma hoch und eilte so schnell er konnte zu den Portschüsseln. Dann geschah etwas unvorhergesehenes. Ein Kind lief kreischend aus dem anderen Zimmer auf sie zu. Harry reagiert sofort, er packte den kleinen Jungen und brachte ihn aus der Schussline hinüber zum Portschlüssel. Lupin und Hermine hatten aber ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten alle sechs Beamten und Beamtinnen daran zu hindern die anderen zu behexen. Dean stürzte getroffen mit Padma. Morag gelang es allerdings noch die Hand nach ihnen auszustrecken. Harry trennte nur mehr ein Schritt vom Portschlüssel. Er spürte nur noch wie Alicia sein Bein umklammerte ehe er selbst entgegen seines Planes mit dem Portschlüssel das Hauptquartier verließ.

„Nein.", schrie er laut und verzweifelt, denn er wusste, einmal draußen, konnte er nicht mehr zurückkehren und seinen Freunden, Freundinnen und Ginny nicht länger helfen.

Hermine beobachtete mit Entsetzen das Gesicht ihres Freundes. Sie und Lupin waren nun mit den sechs Gegnern alleine und Hermine wie auch Lupin sahen, dass die eine Beamtin nach einem Objekt griff.

„Rückzug!", schrie Lupin ihr zu und so schnell sie konnten begaben sie sich in die Küche, bemüht ohne den Schildzauber zu riskieren zu entkommen.

Kaum hatten sie den Gang erreicht schloss Lupin die Küchentür und verriegelte sie.

„Es wird keine fünf Minuten halten, aber ich sehe keinen anderen Weg. Und jetzt schnell auf die andere Seite, wir müssen die andere Tür verriegeln, ehe sie in den anderen Raum gelangen.", wies Lupin sie an, denn er wusste, dass dieser Plan einen gravierenden Nachteil hatte. Die Beamten und Beamtinnen würden über den zweiten Wohnraum im Obergeschoß ausweichen und dort wurde vermutlich immer noch gekämpft.

„Wir müssen auch sichergehen, dass der erste Stock mit dem zweiten Satz Portschlüssel evakuiert wird. Danach sind wir zu wenige um zwei Stockwerke halten zu können."

Sie folgte Lupin zum Eingang des anderen Raumes und gab ihm Deckung, als er sich zur Seite warf und im Flug die Tür die in den anderen Wohnraum führte, behexte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe die anderen Beamten auch in den Raum stürzen konnten.

Hier gab es noch immer eine kleine Gruppe von Hexen und Magiern die kampfunfähig waren und auf den nächsten Portschlüssel warteten. Neville, Lisa und die Creevey Brüder duellierten sich mit vier Beamtinnen und einem Beamten. Hermine gab Lupin Deckung, bis er sie nach draußen schickte, um den Zauber an der anderen Tür zu erneuern. Sie sah noch, dass Colin getroffen wurde, als sie den Raum verließ. Einen Augenblick später kam Lupin gefolgt von Lisa und Neville zur Tür heraus.

„Alle sind draußen!", erklärte Lupin, „Die Türen sollten uns ein paar Minuten Zeit verschaffen, wenn ich hierbleibe."

Hermine, Neville und Lisa nahmen das zur Kenntnis und begaben sich zur Treppe. Sie war nicht länger umkämpft, da die Exekutive selbst Verluste hatte hinnehmen müssen, und es Fred und George offenbar gelungen war, den Eingang bis jetzt zu schützen.

Su, Theodor, Justin, Hannah und Ernie verteidigten sich gegen fünf Beamten und drei Beamtinnen, die ständig von ihren magischen Objekten Gebrauch machten, wodurch es sich für sie schwierig gestaltete sich zu schützen, bis in wenigen Minuten der letzte Portschlüssel sie aus von hier weg bringen würde. Neville und Lisa stürzten sich sofort ins Gefecht, doch Hermine hatte ein anderes Ziel. Sie musste sichergehen, dass Ginny nicht mehr hier war. Bisher war sie noch nicht im zweiten Zimmer des Erdgeschosses gewesen.

Hermine kam an Fred und George vorbei die Schwierigkeiten hatten, die Tür noch länger zu sichern.

„Nur noch zwei Minuten!", „Das halten wir durch!", spornten sie sich gegenseitig an.

Der Verletzte war bereits abtransportiert worden, sah Hermine als sie den Tarnzauber aufhob. Ein hastiger Blick durch Bad und Abstellräume gab ihr die Gewissheit, dass niemand zurückbleiben würde. Dann betrat sie den anderen großen Raum und ihr Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen. Ginny und Snape duellierten sich hier alleine mit vier Beamtinnen und drei Beamten.

Hermine nutzte den Überraschungseffekt, um einer Beamtin mit einem Zauber das magische Objekt aus der Hand zu schlagen. Der unerwartete Angriff brachte sie kurz aus dem Konzept und gab Snape die Möglichkeit sie mit einem gezielten Treffer außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Dann jedoch war es mit ihren Erfolgen wieder vorbei. Nur unter Anstrengung gelang es ihnen überhaupt auf der Stelle zu bleiben, aber es trennte sie noch einige Meter vom Portschlüssel.

Hermina sah eine Beamtin die auf Ginnys Bauch zielte. Es gelang ihr die Hexe zu treffen und den Strahl abzulenken, doch sie zahlte den Preis dafür.

„Expelliarmus!", hörte sie einen Zauberer rufen und schon spürte sie wie der Zauberstab ihr aus der Hand gerissen wurde.

„Accio Zauberstab!" hörte sie Snape und einen Augenblick später warf er ihn ihr zu, während er Ginny, die immer mehr in Bedrängnis geriet und von drei Beamten gleichzeitig beschossen wurde, davor bewahrte getroffen zu werden. Doch diesen Moment in dem Snape mit zwei Dingen gleichzeitig beschäftigt war, nutzte eine Beamtin, um ihn zu entwaffnen. Hermine beorderte seinen Zauberstab zurück. Doch im selben Moment schickten zwei Zauberer Flüche auf Ginny los, die mit Mühe einen abwenden konnte. Hermine schrie laut auf und sprach einen Zauber, doch sie war zu langsam. Doch Ginny die hilflos auf den Einschlag wartete, wurde nicht getroffen. Snape hatte sich schützend vor sie geworfen und ging sofort zu Boden.

Hermine warf ohne zu wissen was sie tat mit Flüchen um sich um sich den Weg zu Ginny und Snape freizumachen. Ein Beamter ging in Folge dieses Ausbruchs an Magie zu Boden.

„Lauf!", schrie Hermine Ginny zu, die zum Portschlüssel eilte, während Hermine einen Zauber sprach der Snape wieder zu Bewusstsein brachte.

Sie gab ihm den Zauberstab, während, sie gleichzeitig damit beschäftigt war sie vor Flüchen zu schützen. Sie bereute es „Protego!" gerufen zu haben, als sie sah, dass ein anderer Zauberer auch ein magisches Objekt trug. Der umgekehrte Schildzauber warf Snape und sie gegen die Wand, er war sichtlich beeinträchtig und kam nicht selbst auf die Beine.

„Gehen sie!", befahl Snape mit Blick auf den Portschlüssel, der gerade im Begriff war sich zu aktivieren.

„So kann ich sie nicht zurücklassen."

„Gehen sie!", forderte Snape erneut, doch sie wehrte nur einen weiteren Fluch ab.

„Nein, nicht nochmal.", murmelte sie während sie Ginnys entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, ehe sie verschwand, während Hermine und Snape zurück blieben.

Hermine hatte nur noch eine Hoffnung, dass sie beide die einzigen waren, die die letzten Portschlüssel versäumt hatten.

**A/N:**

Honeycat und Rebecca Slytherin: Ich danke euch wieder mal für die motivierenden Reviews und Komplimente. Jetzt hab ich es doch tatsächlich noch vor dem Wochenende geschafft ein weiteres Kapitel zu schreiben und ich werde mich auch bemühen den neuen Cliffhanger unbedingt noch am Wochenende aufzulösen.

StarBucksCoffee und alle anderen, die nach all der Zeit die Geschichte weiterlesen: Es berührt mich wirklich total, dass ihr nach all dieser Zeit immer noch wissen wollt wie es ausgeht. Danke! :)


	64. In die Enge getrieben

**63 In die Enge getrieben**

Ehe Hermine auch nur über die Notwendigkeit eines Plans nachdachte, warf sie einen schnellen und daher aber eher schwachen Heilzauber auf Snape. Sie würden beide kampffähig sein müssen, sollten sie überhaupt noch eine Chance haben. Sie machte sich keine wirklichen Hoffnungen, aber sie würde solange kämpfen wie sie konnte.

Während sie nun begann einen Fluch abzulenken und gegen die Gegner selbst zu schleudern, verfolgte Snape einen ganz anderen Plan. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Wand die hinaus zum Gang führte. Es wäre nicht daran zu denken sich zurück zur Tür durchzukämpfen, vor allem, da der Eingang wohl nicht länger gesichert wäre.

Ein Donner erschütterte das Gebäude, als die Wand barst und einen Weg freigab. Hermine hatte keine Zeit zum Überlegen, Snape packte sie am Arm. Gemeinsam sprangen sie über die Trümmer der Wand hinaus in den Gang. Die Tür war bereits offen, und Beamten und Beamtinnen füllten den Gang. Snape ließ sich nicht beirren. Während sie hinter einer Säule in Deckung gingen, richtete er erneut seinen Zauberstab gegen die Wand.

„Es spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr, ob das Gebäude einstürzt.", kommentierte er sein Vorgehen.

Hermine, die ihm durch das nächste Loch in der Wand folgte war dennoch nicht zuversichtlicher. Sie konnten sich vielleicht den Weg durchs Erdgeschoß auf diese Weise erleichtern, aber falls sie noch dem Plan folgten, sah der vor keine ernsthaften Verletzungen auf Seite der Exekutive zu riskieren und ihr einziger Notausgang befand sich im obersten Stock.

„Sie laufen und schießen und bleiben nicht stehen ehe sie den oberen Stock erreicht haben, egal was passiert.", meinte Snape streng, „Haben sie das verstanden, Granger?"

Hermine nickte.

Kaum im zweiten Wohnraum des Erdgeschosses erschrak Hermine ob der Übermacht. Sie hatte nicht einmal die Zeit die Beamten und Beamtinnen zu zählen, während sie damit beschäftigt war Flüchen auszuweichen oder sie zu erwidern. Snape war direkt hinter ihr. Als sie zur Stiege hinauf blickte, kam ihr das Grauen. Die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt eingeschlossenen Beamten und Beamtinnen hatten sich befreien können. Lupin musste entweder den letzten Portschlüssel erwischt haben oder den Notausgang von dem sich Hermine nicht soviel versprach. Sie war überrascht, dass Snape es überhaupt der Mühe wert fand es zu versuchen. Bestimmt hätten sie dafür gesorgt, dass sie von hier aus keinerlei Zugang mehr auf das Flohnetzwerk hatten.

Hermine hielt sich soweit an Snapes Plan, doch ehe sie den Treppenabsatz erreichte, hatte sie eine andere Idee. Sie behexte einen Beamten ganz oben auf der Stiege. Ihr Plan ging auf, er stürzte und riss die anderen mit in den Abgrund. Erst als sie sich kurz zu Snape umwandte, erkannte sie, dass er genau das vor gehabt hatte und wegen ihres Einschreitens nun umsonst einen Fluch einstecken musste. Sein Blick war finster, als er schrie: „Sie sollen nicht stehen bleiben."

Dennoch warf Hermine Flüche zurück nach unten, während sie über die Körper der Beamten und Beamtinnen kletterte, die es noch nicht geschafft hatten sich wieder auf zu richten. Sie wollte Snape zumindest etwas Deckung geben. Fast wurde es ihr erneut zum Verhängnis. Unachtsam bemerkte sie nicht, dass ein Beamter sie am Knöchel packte. Sie stürzte auf eine Beamtin, die sie am Kragen packte. Doch ehe sie es versah, war Snape hinter ihr, behexte die Beamtin, und half ihr wieder auf die Beine. Er drängte sie weiterzulaufen.

Kaum oben auf der Galerie angekommen, traf sie ein heftiger schlag und sie spürte, dass sie stürzte. Snape hielt sie am Arm, während sie mitten in der Luft über dem Wohnraum hängte. Sie wurde von einem Fluch getroffen, den Snape nicht abwehren konnte, als er damit beschäftig war sie nach oben zu zerren. Gerade noch rechtzeitig griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und behexte eine Beamtin, die sich über die Stiege zu ihnen hochgekämpft hatte, und nun beinahe Snape erwischt hätte, was auch ihren Absturz in die Tiefe bedeutet hätte.

Es gelang ihm tatsächlich Hermine wieder nach oben zu ziehen bevor ein weiterer Fluch sie treffen konnte. Kaum auf den Beinen Hermine wollte schon zum Besprechungsraum laufen, als Snape sie am Arm packte und mit sich in die Küche zog.

„Aber ich dachte?", murmelte sie.

„Nun sagen sie nicht, dass sie noch nicht in Erwägung gezogen haben, dass sie das Flohnetzwerk blockiert haben oder schlimmer noch uns umleiten und uns somit in der Falle haben."

„Doch.", entgegnete sie wahrheitsgemäß, „Aber was ist die Alternative?"

Als Snape die Küchentüren behext hatte, zeigte er auf einen simplen Besen, mit dem bisher immer der Küchenboden gekehrt wurde.

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst. Das ist ein simpler Muggelbesen!", schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ich nehme also an das Gerücht ist wahr und fliegen ist wirklich nicht ihre Stärke.", schnaufte er, „Zu dumm, denn wir haben keine wirkliche Wahl. Ich werde einen Zauber sprechen und danach für ein paar Minuten geschwächt sein. Sie müssen uns hier raus fliegen."

„Nein!", erschrak sie.

„Es ist auch mir keine besondere Freude, seien sie sich dessen sicher.", seufzte er.

Er öffnete das recht kleine Küchenfenster und behexte den Besen, der sogleich begann zu schweben.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde genug Kraft haben um mich selbst auf den Besen zu setzen.", erklärte er als Hermines Blick sah, „Aber sie müssen den Besen steuern, und möglicherweise haben sie bis dahin die Rückseite des Hauses erreicht und wir werden beschossen."

Hermine wusste nicht, ob es für ihre Verfassung gerade förderlich war auf alle Eventualitäten hingewiesen zu werden.

„Ich muss mich darauf verlassen können, dass sie ab jetzt strikt meinen Anweisungen folgen.", meinte Snape streng.

Hermine nickte nur, sie hatte nicht vor großartige Experimente mit dem Besen zu vollführen.

„Und jetzt kommen sie her.", meinte er plötzlich, umfasste ihre Taille und zog sie mit einem Arm an sich.

„Es wäre verhängnisvoll, wenn der Zauber auch sie beeinträchtigt.", machte sich Snape tatsächlich die Mühe sein Verhalten zu erklären, ehe er sie kopfschüttelnd ansah und meinte: „Warum musste eigentlich das einzige Mal, als sie wirklich auf mich hörten…"

Doch er brach den Satz zu Hermines Überraschung ab, und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden. Er zog sie fester an sich, und Hermine begriff sofort weshalb. Ein kalter Wind begann, um sie zu wehen und für einen Moment hatte Hermine das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Eine seltsame Energie schien sie zu umgeben und zu berühren, für einen Augenblick hatte sie das Gefühl, die Energie würde versuchen auch in sie hinein zu strömen. Als Snape sie jedoch noch fester an sich zog, verlor sie den Kontakt zu der Energie gänzlich. Eine Art blauer Blitz zog sich durch den ganzen Raum und er schien keinen Halt vor Wänden und Boden zu machen, sondern sie einfach zu durchdringen. So schnell wie der Spuk begonnen hatte, war er auch wieder vorbei. Hermine spürte wie Snapes Griff sich lockerte und sie konnte ihn gerade noch davor bewahren zu stürzen.

„Rauf auf den Besen!", keuchte Snape, „Sobald sie wieder realisieren was sie hier tun werden sie die Tür öffnen und ich glaube nicht, dass wir sie lange aufhalten können."

Hermine half ihm auf die Beine und schwang sich etwas unbeholfen auf den Besen. Snape nahm hinter ihr Platz.

„Sie sollten sich besser festhalten.", meinte Hermine, „Ich bin seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr geflogen!"

Hermine zitterte leicht, als sich der Besen in die Luft erhob. Sich derart ungesichert in dieser Höhe zu befinden machte sie unruhig. Ehe Snape einen Zauber sprechen konnte, der sie tarnte, verlor sie beinahe die Kontrolle über den Besen.

„Halten sie den Besen gerade!", meinte Snape scharf, doch Hermine nahm es ihm nicht übel, sie wären gerade eben fast abgestürzt, noch ehe sie richtig losgeflogen waren.

Als sie den Besen endlich gerade hielt, sprach Snape seinen Zauber. Gerade rechtzeitig, wie Hermine ein Blick zurück verriet. Über ein anderes Haus hatte sich die Exekutive mittlerweile Zugang zu einem kleinen Innenhof verschafft, in den das Fenster der Küche zeigte.

„Sie haben uns nicht gesehen, oder?", fragte sie dennoch unsicher.

„Das wird sie nicht davon abhalten ihr Glück zu versuchen.", meinte Snape, „Also versuchen sie den Besen zu beschleunigen."

„Leichter gesagt als getan, ich kann nicht einmal mit einem anständigen Besen passabel fliegen.", räumte sie ehrlich ein.

Snape schnaufte.

„Sie halten sich schon ganz gut.", zwang er Worte hervor, die beinahe freundlich klangen, „Wenn wir uns noch ein wenig nach links neigen…"

Er griff nach vorne, wo sie ihre Hände, um den Besenstiel geklammert hatte. Als seine kalte Hand ihre berührte lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, aber er war nicht wirklich unangenehmer Natur.

„Genau so.", meinte er relativ ruhig, „Und jetzt atmen sie tief durch und lassen sie sich nicht von irrationalen Ängsten aus der Ruhe bringen. Sie haben fliegen gelernt, und was sie können wird reichen, um uns aus der Reichweite des Fluches zu bringen, dann können wir landen und apparieren."

Hermine versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass sie auch landen mussten. Bisher hatte sie es mit ihrem Tempo nicht einmal geschafft gänzlich die Schusslinie zu verlassen.

Als sie den Besen höher in die Luft erhob, begann plötzlich unerwartet der Beschuss von unten. Hermine war kurz davor die Nerven zu verlieren, als Snape den Besen stabilisierte.

„Sie konzentrieren sich nur darauf den Strahlen auszuweichen und zu lenken, überlassen sie mir den Rest.", meinte er.

Hermine gab sich große Mühe, doch selbst Lenken war für sie eine Herausforderung. Und dann geschah es, ein Strahl traf sie und warf sie aus der Bahn. Nur schwer gelang es Hermine den Besen noch zu kontrollieren, als Snape beinahe vom Besen fiel und ihr nicht länger helfen konnte, den Besen auf einer stabilen Flugbahn zu halten.

Die Angreifer hatten sie nun bemerkt, da der Strahl von etwas gestoppt wurde, und sie schossen mehrere Strahlen in ihre Richtung. Als ein weiterer Strahl sie traf verlor Snape endgültig den Halt. Er konnte sich gerade noch an den Besenstiel klammern, um nicht in die Tiefe zu stürzen.

„Versuchen sie auf dem Balkon dort drüben zu landen.", keuchte er, und meinte damit einen Balkon einen Block weiter, auf den wesen vom Innenhof nicht einsehen konnte.

„Das ist unmöglich.", meinte Hermine.

„Tun sie es einfach.", forderte Snape der sich offenbar nicht mehr viel länger würde halten können.

Obwohl sie es für zu riskant hielt, zielte sie auf den Balkon.

„Sie sind viel zu schnell. Bremsen sie, Granger! Bremsen sie!", schrie er.

Es war viel zu spät, und sie wussten es beide. Sie würden mit der Balkontür kollidieren. Hermine griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und behexte die Tür, sie öffnete sich. Dann war es auch schon soweit, Hermine gelang es zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung wirklich direkt durch den Spalt zu fliegen. Die Geschwindigkeit ließ nach, dennoch schossen sie viel zu schnell durch ein beleuchtetes Zimmer, in dem eine Familie um einen Tisch versammelt war.

„Hast du…?"

„War da…?", hörten sie ungläubige Stimmen nachhallen.

Hermine und Snape hatten inzwischen den Gang durchflogen und Hermine öffnete eine neue Tür. Sie steuerte ein Matratzenlager in einer Ecke an, das sich als ihr großes Glück erwies, während sie das Tempo weiter zu reduzieren versuchte.

Mit einem Knall landeten sie und Snape mitten in einem Meer aus Polster.

„Granger, wesen sollte ihnen verbieten jemals wieder einen Besen zu benutzen.", schimpfte er viel halbherziger als sonst, während er seinen Oberkörper aufrichtete und schließlich zu ihr, die neben ihm lag, hinunter blickte.

Hermine drehte sich zur Seite und blickte ihm ins Gesicht, ehe sie schallend zu Lachen begann. Der Schock der letzten Stunde würde sie zwar bestimmt noch einholen, aber im Moment spürte sie einfach nur die Erleichterung. Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft aus einer schier unmöglichen Situation zu entkommen.

Erst blickte er sie verständnislos an, ehe Hermine glaubte in seinem Gesicht zumindest den Anflug eines Lächelns zu erkennen. Kopfschüttelnd ließ er sich in das Polstermeer zurückfallen.

Der Moment in dem sie sich erholen konnten war nur von kurzer Dauer. Die Familie, deren Beisammensein sie gestört hatten, stürmte das Zimmer. Snape schwang nur kurz seinen Zauberstab um einen Gedächtniszauber zu sprechen. Im Vergleich zu allen Dingen die sie heute überstanden hatten, war die Manipulation des Gedächtnisses einer Muggelfamilie eine Kleinigkeit. Benommen standen sie vor ihnen.

Snape reichte Hermine die Hand und half ihr wieder auf die Beine. Es war erstaunlicherweise gar nicht so einfach sich aus dieser überraschend gemütlichen Ecke zu befreien.

„Ein Windstoß hat die Balkontür geöffnet, sie haben alle geglaubt ein Geräusch aus diesem Zimmer zu hören.", dann sah er eine Katze die sich mit einem Miauen ins Zimmer schlich und irritiert um die Beine ihrer Menschen schlängelte.

„Aber es war nur die Katze.", er sah ein Glas auf einen Tisch und warf es zu Boden, es klirrte nur, zerbrach aber nicht, „Sie hat ein Glas vom Tisch geworfen."

Dann wandte er sich an Hermine: „Nehmen sie ihren Besen Ms Granger und kommen sie, wir sollten uns so schnell wie möglich entfernen, ehe sie uns aufspüren."

Hermine griff nach dem Besen und Snape nach ihrer Hand. Sie apparierten gemeinsam. Sie landeten auf einem mit Gras überwucherten Hügel irgendwo weit außerhalb der Stadt. Vielleicht sogar irgendwo in einem ganz anderen Teil Englands.

„Was machen wir hier?", fragte Hermine.

„Spuren verwischen.", erklärte Snape der einige Zauber um sie herum warf.

Dann nickte er und nahm erneut ihre Hand. Sie befanden sich in Snapes Haus.

„Seit Voldemorts Tyrannei hat es niemand geschafft die Flüche zu brechen, die es dem Ministerium unmöglich machen, das Apparieren zu verfolgen. Glauben sie wirklich wir müssen unsere Spuren verwischen?", fragte Hermine aufrichtig besorgt und umklammerte noch immer ihren neuen Besen.

„Sie haben den Fidelius gebrochen, Granger.", erinnerte sie Snape an die Schlacht im Hauptquartier.

Sie überlegte lange, ehe sie es wagte ihm eine Frage zu stellen, die er vermutlich nicht hören wollte.

„Die Magie die sie angewandt haben, als…", sie stockte.

„Ms Granger, wieso fragen sie mich, wenn sie die Antwort kennen?"

Weil ihr keine geeignete Reaktion in den Sinn kam, nickte sie einfach.

„Es war ein wirklich mächtiger Zauber…", begann sie.

„Denken sie gar nicht daran Granger.", unterbrach er den Gedankengang sogleich, „Und zu unserer beider Sicherheit würde ich vorschlagen, dass das unter uns bleibt. Wenn jemand fragt wie wir das Gedächtnis der Beamten behexen konnten, werden wir erzählen, dass wir während wir uns den Weg durch das Gebäude erkämpften, immer wieder Gedächtniszauber angewandt haben. Ist das klar?"

Da mit seinen ernsten Worten ein besorgter Unterton mitschwang, entschied sich Hermine diesen Befehl vorerst einfach so hinzunehmen.

„Sollten wir die anderen aufsuchen?", fragte Hermine schließlich.

Aber Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warten sie hier. Ich werde ihnen mitteilen, dass wir in Sicherheit sind. Ich denke es ist sinnvoller, wenn wir uns heute ruhig verhalten. Bevor wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, wird es wohl unerlässlich sein ein Gesamttreffen abzuhalten."

Snape zeigte auf eine recht alte Couch, ehe er das Zimmer verließ. Hermine blickte zur Couch, dann zu dem Besen in ihrer Hand. Kopfschüttelnd lehnte sie ihn an eine Wand, sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihr das Stück, das mehr aus Plastik und Metall, als Holz bestand, nicht mehr völlig gleichgültig war. Sie nahm auf der Couch Platz, doch mit einem Mal holten die Bilder der Demonstration und des Kampfes sie wieder ein. Sie sah Molly Weasley mit ihrem bluttriefenden Rock vor sich. Sie sah ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, und dann veränderte es sich, veränderte seine Form. Blass, blutverschmiert und tot, sah sie das Gesicht von Ron vor ihrem inneren Auge, sie blickte in die leeren Augen des erstarrten Gesichtes. Ihr wurde übel und sie begann zu schwitzen und sprang auf. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken was sie tat folgte sie Snape ins andere Zimmer.

Er stand in der dunklen Küche, den Zauberstab auf ein geöffnetes Fenster gerichtet.

„Expecto Patronum!", rief er und Hermine glaubte tatsächlich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausmachen zu können, als die Hirschkuh durch die Lüfte davon sprang.

Umso erschreckender war es zu sehen, wie der Ausdruck seines Gesichts innerhalb eines kurzen Augenblicks verfiel, und bitterer wurde, als sie es selbst von ihm gewohnt war. Seine Augen glänzten unnatürlich im Mondlicht, und wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann… aber nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er wandte seine Augen vom Fenster ab und sein Blick fiel auf Hermine.

„Ms Granger. Ich habe ich mich missverständlich ausgedrückt? Sie sollten warten."

Es gelang ihm nicht völlig, mit der Härte seiner Worte zu überspielen, dass er sich ertappt fühlte.

Als Hermine nichts entgegnete, trat er einen Schritt näher an sie heran. Ihre Augen hatten sich bereits mit Tränen gefüllt. Die Wut schwand gänzlich aus seinem Gesicht.

„Ms Granger.", meinte er, und beinahe hatte sie den Eindruck als würde das was er sah ihn schmerzen.

Ehe sie wusste wie ihr geschah, hatte er sie an sich gezogen und in die Arme genommen. Als sie diese Nähe spürte, begann sie sogleich bitterlich zu weinen. Der Moment in dem die Realität sie einholte, war letztendlich eingetreten.

Es beruhigte sie zumindest ein klein wenig, als er etwas unbeholfen ihren Rücken streichelte.

„Wird es jemals aufhören weh zu tun?", brachte sie unter Anstrengung hervor.

Aber was sollte er darauf sagen?

Er zog sie fester an sich, und gab Hermine dadurch den Halt den sie brauchte, um sich ganz in ihre Gedanken fallen zu lassen.

„Ich werde niemals aufhören ihn zu lieben.", brach es aus ihrem Innersten hervor.

Sie sprach es einfach aus, ohne zu wissen, was es bedeuten würde, ohne zu wissen, ob es sie tröstete oder nur bitter schmerzte.

Für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde Snapes Herz nicht schlagen und sein Griff sich lockern. Ehe sich das Gefühl jedoch als Gedanke vollends in ihr manifestierte, drückte er sie fester an sich.

Seine Worte waren beinahe tonlos: „Ich weiß."

**A/N:**

Rebecca Slytherin: Zu meiner eigenen Überraschung bin ich nur halb so fies wie du vielleicht denkst. ;) Aber zugegeben es war auch Eigennutz dieses Kapitel schnell zu schreiben, ich wollte wirklich wissen wie sich die Situation zwischen Hermine und Snape an diesem Abend entwickelt, darüber habe ich nämlich schon eine ganze Weile gegrübelt.

FunnyMoments: Ich verneige mich vielmals vor deinem Kompliment und danke herzlich für den Review!

Ihr alle macht mir das Schreiben an der Story so wunderbar leicht. Es ist so motivierend zu wissen, dass da Leute sind, die wirklich wissen wollen, was als nächstes passieren wird. Das spornt mich an die Gedanken auch wirklich auszuformulieren.


	65. Lügenkonstrukte

**64 Lügenkonstrukte**

Als Hermine die Augen öffnete, sah sie, dass Snape am Fenster stand. Sie fragte wie lange er dort gestanden hatte. Ein Blick auf seine Seite des Bettes ließ sie vermuten, dass er nicht geschlafen hatte. Zumindest nicht hier.

„Sind der Tagesprophet und der Tag des Propheten schon herausgekommen?", fragte Hermine sofort.

„Guten Morgen, Ms Granger.", meinte er und wandte sich zu ihr um.

Er wirkte blasser als gewöhnlich.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte sie recht leise.

Er ging zu ihr hinüber und erst jetzt sah Hermine, dass Snape die Zeitungen offenbar die ganze Zeit bei sich gehabt hatte. Er reichte ihr den Tag des Propheten und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett, ihr jedoch abgewandt.

Hermine überflog alle Überschriften und Berichte und wurde noch einmal an all die Ereignisse erinnert.

Unsicher blickte sie zu Snape, da sie nur seinen Rücken sehen konnte, gab es nichts woraus sie hätte schließen können, was gerade in ihm vorging. Nicht, dass sie das gekonnte hätte, würde er sie direkt ansehen, gestand sie sich ein.

„Was ist mit dem Tagespropheten?", fragte sie noch etwas zögerlich.

Als er sich umdrehte, hatte sie das Gefühl seine Blicke würden sie durchbohren.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns bereit halten. Das Treffen könnte jederzeit stattfinden, und wir müssen dann bald zurück nach Hogwarts, ehe unsere Abwesenheit verdächtig wirkt.", lenkte Snape von ihrer Frage ab.

„Bitte geben sie mir den Tagespropheten.", wurde sie dann deutlicher.

„Sie bestehen also darauf.", meinte er ausdruckslos und warf ihn ihr aufs Bett, ehe er sich erneut von ihr abwandte.

Nichts hätte sie auf das was sie zu sehen bekam vorbereiten können.

„Die Weasley-Connection. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Lord Voldemort. Die wahren Hintergründe." stand da geschrieben, „Spezial-Report auf 20 Seiten inklusive Exklusiv-Interview mit Rita Kimmkorn."

Das Titelblatt zierte ein großes Bild von Ron. Das Papier raschelte, als sich ihre Finger in die Seiten der Zeitung bohrten. Eine Träne fiel direkt auf Rons Gesicht.

„Haben sie es gelesen?", fragt Hermine, obwohl sie versuchte es zu überspielen, war ihre Stimme zittrig.

Er nickte, ohne sich ihr zuzuwenden. Während sie einen Augenblick innehielt und Rons Bild anstarrte, drehte sich Snape doch zu ihr um. Er griff nach der Zeitung.

„Es ist völlige Zeitverschwendung.", es klang beinahe so als würde er sie bitten es nicht zu lesen.

„Natürlich ist es das. Schließlich hat Rita Kimmkorn es geschrieben.", meinte sie bitter, und dachte für einen Augenblick daran, dass sie diesen Käfer hätte zertreten sollen, solange sie die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hatte, was natürlich kein Ernst sondern nur Ausdruck ihrer aufkeimenden Wut war, „Aber ich muss es dennoch lesen."

Er nickte nur ein weiteres Mal, und blickte wieder hinüber zum Fenster.

Hermine schlug die erste Seite des 20-seitigen Sonderberichtes auf.

_Anführer der voldemortnahen Bewegung gefasst_

_Nach Beendigung des Streikes entschloss sich eine voldemordnahe Bewegung, die für die Erhaltung des reinen Blutes eintritt, eine Spontandemo auszuführen, die schon innerhalb kürzester Zeit außer Kontrolle geriet._

Ein Bild der eskalierenden Demonstration war zu sehen.

_Dem Ministerium gelang es in Folge der Demonstration aber nicht nur den Fadenzieher der Verschwörung gegen Erlass 35, die Regierung und das Volk, Percy Weasley, zu fassen, der es sich trotzdem er als gesucht galt, nicht nehmen ließ die Demonstration zu besuchen, um mit seinen Leuten zu randalieren. Es war dem Ministerium auch möglich den Stützpunkt der Gruppierung auszumachen und weitere Köpfe der Organisation zu inhaftieren. Allesamt gehören sie der Familie von Percy Weasley an. Bei den Gefassten handelt es sich um Arthur und Molly Weasley, Eltern von Percy Weasley, und seine Schwägerin Angelina geborene Johnson. Die Gültigkeit der Ehe zwischen Fred Weasley und Angelina Johnson, die einen Tag vor der Verabschiedung von Erlass 35 geschlossen wurde, wird derzeit überprüft._

_Die Gefangenen befinden sich bis auf weiteres in Untersuchungshaft in Askaban, ein Prozesstermin stand vor Redaktionsschluss nicht mehr fest._

Ein weiteres Bild stach Hermine sogleich ins Auge, es zeigte Zacharias von hinten, der seinen Zauberstab erhoben hatte und darüber das voldemortverherrlichende Banner, das er verschwinden lassen wollte. Natürlich legte der Tagesprophet es anders aus.

_Kennen sie diesen Mann? Er wird als Aufrührer im Zuge der gestrigen Demonstration gesucht. Für einen Hinweis der zu seiner Verhaftung führt wurde eine Belohnung von 500 Galleonen angesetzt._

Gerade Zacharias, der so bedacht auf Sicherheit auf Demonstrationen war, hatte sich zu so einem Risiko hinreißen lassen. Das war bitter.

Hermine sah kurz von der Zeitung auf, ehe sie sich den wirklich schlimmen Berichten zuwandte. Snape saß immer noch schweigend da und machte keine Anstalten sich zu rühren.

Sie blätterte um, und erschrak, als ihr ein Familienporträt der Weasleys entgegen lachte.

_Der Weasley-Clan (und) die Todesser_

_Ein Exklusiv-Interview mit Rita Kimmkorn_

Hermine wurde übel, aber sie zwang sich dennoch weiterzulesen.

_Redaktion: Frau Kimmkorn, sie gelten als Expertin ins Sachen Harry Potter und Konsorten. Ist die plötzliche Entdeckung, dass die Weasleys in Wirklichkeit den Todessern angehörten für sie eine Überraschung?_

_Rita Kimmkorn: Für mich war es keine große Überraschung, ich hegte schon seit Jahren den Verdacht, dass es sich beim Image der Blutsverrätersippe nur um einen großen Täuschungsakt handelte. Wie sonst könnte wesen sich erklären, dass die Weasleys niemals wirklichen Angriffen durch die Todesser ausgesetzt waren. Ich meine sehen sie sich doch das statistische Verhältnis an. Eine Familie mit sieben Kinder und alle überstanden sie unbeschadet den Krieg und Voldemorts zweijährige Terrorherrschaft. Das ist wohl mehr als nur unwahrscheinlich._

_Redaktion: Sie sagen alle Weasleys haben den Krieg unbeschadet überstanden, aber ist es nicht so, dass Ronald Weasley, der jüngste Sohn, der Weasleys im Endkampf gegen Voldemort umkam?_

_Rita Kimmkorn: So lautet das offizielle Statement von Harry Potter. Der einzige, der jemals von diesem Kampf berichtet hat. Wir müssen uns hier also ganz auf sein Wort verlassen. Aber Tatsache ist, dass niemand Lord Voldemorts Leiche jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hat, mutet doch seltsam an. In meinem neuen Buch „Der voldemortnahe Untergrund" das noch dieses Monat erscheinen wird, erörtere ich die Möglichkeit, dass Lord Voldemort sehr wohl noch am Leben ist und nur darauf wartet, die Macht mit Hilfe von Potter und den Weasleys an sich zu reißen. In einem ganzen Kapitel gehe ich auch auf die Beweise ein, die darauf hindeuten, dass die Leiche Ronald Weasleys, wie sie der magischen Welt präsentiert wurde, nur die Leiche eines Opfers Voldemorts ist, dem der Vielsafttrank vor seinem Tode verabreicht wurde._

_Redaktion: Sie sagen also Ronald Weasley und Lord Voldemort planen im Untergrund gemeinsam den Umsturz des Ministeriums?_

_Rita Kimmkorn: Da Voldemort zuletzt in Bedrängnis geraten war, bot es sich an vorübergehend unterzutauchen. Neben dem Versuch den Widerstand gegen Voldemort zu vereiteln, war diese Möglichkeit der Grund weshalb die Geschichte mit Harry und seiner Entführung von Lord Voldemort inszeniert wurde._

Hermine überflog einige Thesen, die einfach zu abstrus, ehe sie an einer Stelle erneut hängen blieb.

_Rita Kimmkorn: Etwas das ich in mehreren Kapiteln genauer erläutere, ist der angebliche Endkampf gegen Voldemort. Die Geschichte die Harry Potter der Öffentlichkeit erzählte ist in sich nicht völlig schlüssig. Ich habe sämtliche seiner Berichte dazu gesammelt und analysiert und bin auf mehrere Ungereimtheiten gestoßen. Selbst wenn es sich ähnlich zugetragen hat und Ronald Weasley sich tatsächlich in mitten des Gefechts stürzte, kann wesen nicht von einer Heldentat sprechen. Viel eher vermute ich, dass es sich um einen Kampf um die Gunst Voldemorts handelte, den Ronald Weasley haushoch gegen Harry Potter verlor. Wobei es noch eine ganz andere These gibt, für die ich ebenfalls mit einigen Beweisen untermauern kann, aber um darüber näheres zu erfahren müssen sie schon mein Buch kaufen._

Tränen der Wut füllten ihre Augen, und sie musste minutenlang tief durchatmen, um nicht loszuschreien.

„Was weiß sie schon vom Kampf gegen Voldemort.", fluchte Hermine und knüllte das Papier leicht zusammen, ehe sie sich darauf besann, dass noch viele Seiten vor ihr lagen.

„Nun, Ms Granger. Ich vermute doch sie weiß ebensoviel wie wir: Das was Mr Potter uns berichtet hat.", meinte Snape, der sich ihr nun zuwandte und sie mit seinen Blicken fixierte. Sie hatte das Gefühl als würden seine Blicke sie wieder durchbohren, „Schließlich war außer ihm und Mr Weasley niemand anwesend, der bestätigen könnte was vorgefallen ist."

„Wollen sie Harrys Worte etwa in Frage stellen?", meinte Hermine bissig.

„Alles was ich damit sagen will ist, dass sie den Umstand nutzt, dass niemand anwesend war."

Hermine schluckte und versuchte sich nichts anmerken.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass Mr Potters Berichte in der Tat etwas seltsam anmuten, aber wesen muss sie im Kontext lesen. Er wurde von der Presse direkt nach dem Endkampf mehr oder weniger überfallen, es ist nicht verwunderlich, dass er unter Schock vielleicht manche Details nicht exakt wiedergegeben hat. Unter anderem die Behauptung Mr Weasley hätte nachdem er vom Avada Kedavra Fluch getroffen wurde noch mit Mr Potter gesprochen. Etwas das zumindest laut der von Potter gegebenen Beschreibung unmöglich ist.", meinte Snape und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er Verdacht schöpfte, „Aber ihm wird es nicht erspart bleiben ein für alle Mal eine Klarstellung herauszugeben."

Hermine nickte nur, während Snape offenbar darauf bedacht war in ihrem Gesicht nach dem kleinsten Anflug von Unsicherheit Ausschau zu halten.

„Sie sind sich sicher, dass Mr Potter den Kampf wahrheitsgetreu widergegeben und kein Detail ausgelassen hat, Ms Granger?", hakte er ein weiteres Mal nach.

„Natürlich.", meinte sie, aber sie bemerkte sofort, dass etwas in ihrer Mimik sie verraten haben musste.

„Sollte etwas in diesem Kampf vorgefallen sein, das die Öffentlichkeit nicht erfahren soll, und sie wissen davon, Ms Granger, dann würde ich ihnen vorschlagen, dass sie den Orden entweder ins Vertrauen ziehen, um gemeinsam eine Lösung zu suchen, oder sie zumindest an ihrer Überzeugungskraft arbeiten. Im Moment, erscheint es mir als wäre es nämlich ihr größtes Problem, dass sie nicht besonders gut lügen können. Ich kann nur inständig hoffen, dass es zumindest Mr Potter leichter fällt."

Dann funkelte Snape sie an: „Wobei, wenn ich daran denke mit welcher Leichtigkeit sie ihre Eltern belogen haben wundere ich mich…"

Er brach seinen Satz ab, aber Hermine wusste worauf er hinaus wollte. Er hatte sie durchschaut. Hermine wollte nie, dass Harry die Umstände des Endkampfes anders darstellte, als sie wirklich gewesen waren. Er meinte sie damit zu schützen, aber was hätte es geändert, wenn wesen sie mit anderen Augen gesehen hätte? Wenn wesen ihr die Schuld an Rons Tod gegeben hätte? Nun war die ganze Geschichte an sich höchst verdächtig und niemand würde ihnen die Wahrheit glauben. Würde er sie jetzt offenbaren, hielte wesen es für eine geschickte Lüge, die von der angeblichen Wahrheit die Rita Kimmkorn zu verbreiten gedachte ablenken sollte. Abgesehen davon waren die Konsequenzen die Harry für die Lüge zu tragen hätte es nicht wert.

„Harry hat nicht gelogen, als er seinen offiziellen Bericht abgeliefert hat.", meinte Hermine ernst und bezog sich auf seine Aussage vor einem Ausschuss des Zaubergamots.

Snapes lippen gräuselten sich zu einer Art Grinsen.

„Nun Ms Granger, ich muss ihnen eines lassen. Sie lernen schnell. Wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich ihnen beinahe glauben."

Hermine gelang es seinen Blicken standzuhalten, ehe sie sich erneut dem Interview zuwandte.

_Redaktion: Frau Kimmkorn, wie steht es um den Rest der Weasley Familie? Welche Verbindung haben sie zu Lord Voldemort?_

_Rita Kimmkorn: Etwas, das vielleicht gerne vergessen wird ist, dass uns alleine schon eines verwundern sollte. Trotz der Behauptung Blutsverräter zu sein entschied sich Arthur Weasley für eine reinblütige Frau und setzte mit ihr ganze sieben reinblütige Kinder in die Welt. Das alleine ist schon ein Indiz dafür, dass es der Familie in Wahrheit um die Erhaltung des reinen Blutes geht. Arthur Weasley war lange Zeit in einer schlecht bezahlten Stelle dafür verantwortlich den Missbrauch von Muggel Artefakten zu verwenden, aber es sprach sich herum, dass er selbst damit experimentierte. Welche Ziele er somit verfolgte liegt auf der Hand und ehrlich, weshalb sollte er sonst derart lange einen derart unterbezahlten Posten freiwillig besetzten?_

_Dann hätten wir Bill Weasley, der für Gringotts als Fluchbrecher arbeitet und die Blutlinie durch die Heriat mit einer Veela zu verfeinern gedachte. Die Arbeit für Gringotts gibt den Weasleys die Möglichkeit Schätze unbemerkt zu veruntreuen und die Bewegung um Voldemort mit dem nötigen Bargeld auszustatten._

_Die Zwillinge George und Fred haben beide einen Tag vor der Verabschiedung von Erlass 35 ihre reinblütigen Freundinnen geehelicht. Das lässt darauf schließen, dass sie Verbindungen ins Ministerium haben. Mir liegen außerdem Berichte vor denen zufolge sie Schutzgelder von anderen Vertrieben magischer Scherzartikel erpressen. Außerdem könnte ein Zauberer der anonym bleiben will versichern, dass bei mindestens 5 Produkten der Weasley Zwillinge schwarze Magie im Spiel ist._

_Dann bleiben uns noch Molly und Ginevra. Dazu müssen wir die Denkweise reinblütiger Familien verstehen. Für sie haben Frauen nur zwei Werte: Sie müssen reinblütige Kinder gebären und Mann muss sich mit ihnen präsentieren können._

_Redaktion: Aber ist Ginevra nicht mit Harry Potter, einem halbblütigen Zauberer verheiratet?_

_Rita Kimmkorn: Das stimmt zwar, aber da Harry Potter derart in der Gunst Voldemorts steht, ist er dennoch eine gute Partie für die Weasleys._

Hermine würde übel von dem was sie las, sie fluchte und zerknüllte die Zeitung. Nur schwer konnte sie sich beherrschen und sich davon abhalten, die Zeitung gegen die Wand zu wurde nicht besser, als sie weiter durch die Zeitung blätterte und einen Artikel fand, der sie selbst betraf.

_Aufgedeckt: Der Stammbaum von Harrys angeblich muggelgeborenen Freundin_

_Im Zuge der Ahnenforschung, die vom Ministerium seit dem Beschluss von Erlass 35 betrieben wurde, konnte ein interessanter Irrtum aufgedeckt werden. Hermine Snape geborene Granger, Freundin von Harry Potter und ehemalige Verlobte von Ronald Weasley, die als muggelgeborene Hexe galt, stammt offenbar zumindest auf mütterlicher Seite von einer reinblütigen Familie ab. Auch in ihrem Fall dürfte es sich um bewusste Verfälschung der Tatsachen, um die Öffentlichkeit zu täuschen, handeln. Ihre Mutter…_

„Ich bin ein Abkömmling der Lestrange Familie?", schrie sie, „Ist das ihr Ernst?"

Dem abgedruckten Stammbaum zufolge war Hermines Mutter die Cousine von Bellatrix Lestranges Mann Rudolphos und dessen Bruder.

„Sie hätte sich zumindest etwas Realistischeres ausdenken können."

…_Nach dem ersten Verschwinden von Lord Voldemort war Grangers Mutter gezwungen unterzutauchen. Ob ihr Mann ein Muggel und tatsächlich Hermine Snapes Vater ist, konnte noch nicht festgestellt werden. Der Blutstatus von Mrs Snape soll in den nächsten Wochen ein für alle Mal geklärt werden, um zu überprüfen ob ihre Ehe mit dem ehemaligen Todesser Severus Snape überhaupt zulässig ist._

Hermine senkte die Zeitung.

„Es gibt doch keinerlei Möglichkeit meinen Blutstatus festzustellen.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, „Sie wollen versuchen uns auf diese Weise nach Askaban zu schicken, wenn sie uns schon nicht der Scheinehe bezichtigen können, nicht wahr?"

Ehe Snape etwas entgegnen konnte, öffnete sich das Fenster. Ein silbener Patronus in Form einer wolfsartigen Kreatur trat ein.

„Es ist soweit, Ms Granger. Wir sollten gehen."

Hermine entschloss sich den Tagespropheten trotz ihrer Verärgerung mitzunehmen. Da sie in ihren Kleidern geschlafen hatte, konnten ohne Verzögerung sofort aufbrechen.

Die Stimmung im neuen, temporären Hauptquartier der Londoner Gruppe war sehr gedrückt. Bill und Fleur waren ebenfalls gekommen. Noch ehe Hermine es geschafft hatte zu überprüfen wer aller da war und wer fehlte, kam Ginny auf sie zugelaufen und fiel ihr in die Arme.

„Ich dachte wir hätten euch verloren."

Auch Harry kam, um Hermine in den Arm zu nehmen. Kaum hatte sich Hermine aus der Umarmung gelöst, bedeuteten die anderen ihr sich zu setzen. Sie hatten wenig Zeit und viel zu klären.

„Wir werden zum ständigen Standortwechsel gezwungen sein.", erklärte George, der einen Blick zu seinem Zwilling warf.

Aber Fred reagierte nicht, er hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt. Hermine war sich gewiss, dass er sich alleine die Schuld an den Verhaftungen von Angelina und seinen Eltern gab.

„Die Londoner Gruppe wird dennoch weiter bestehen bleiben und trotz der Gefahr haben wir nicht vor unsere Gruppe für Neuzugänge weniger zugänglich zu machen. Von all den anwesenden Gruppen sind wir die einzige die auch einen großen öffentlichen Anteil hat.", fügte Alicia hinzu.

„Das Problem ist die Frage danach, ob ihr nicht für diesen öffentlichen Anteil eurer Gruppierung zur Gefahr geworden seid.", wandte Zacharias ein.

„Wenn wir jetzt untertauchen, dann ist das ein Eingeständnis.", meinte George.

Dem stimmte Zacharias zu.

„Dennoch müsst ihr gut überlegen und abwiegen, ob es sinnvoll ist mit euren Namen an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen.", warf Bill ein, „Unsere Glaubwürdigkeit als Weasleys wird gerade stark angezweifelt."

„Aber wenn sie dahinter kommen, dass wir involviert sind und es nicht sofort eingeräumt haben, dann könnte das dem Widerstand noch negativer ausgelegt werden.", entgegnete Alicia.

Zacharias unterstützte auch das und nickte, wie wesen es auch drehte, es war eine recht verfahrene Situation.

„Eines ist auf jeden Fall klar, ihr Versuch dem Ruf unserer Familie und dem Harrys und Hermines zu schaden, setzt gezielt darauf an, dass in jede unserer drei Gruppierungen Weasleys involviert sind. Das ist ihnen klar und damit werden sie versuchen den ganzen Widerstand zu diskreditieren. Wir müssen also unser Möglichstes tun, um uns entweder zu entlasten oder ganz aus der Gleichung rauszunehmen. Selbstverständlich nur offiziell."

„Bill, du von allen Leuten, bist der letzte dem ich zugetraut hätte auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen

klein bei zu geben.", war George irritiert.

„Und der Orden wird selbstverständlich alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um den guten Ruf der Weasleys wieder her zu stellen Wir haben auch die besten Verteidiger für Molly, Arthur. Percy und Angelina engagiert."

„Und dafür sind wir auch dankbar, und ich habe auch nicht vor mir das gefallen zu lassen, meine Sorge ist jedoch, dass wir dem Widerstand nachhaltig schaden könnten, solange die Gerüchte nicht aus der Welt sind. Und ich bin noch unsicher ob es die Konsequenzen wert wäre.", erklärte Bill, „Wie gesagt ich finde nur wir sollten uns auch ernsthaft mit dieser Möglichkeit auseinandersetzen."

„Aber ganz ehrlich, selbst wenn wir uns vom Widerstand distanziert, der Schaden ist bereits angerichtet.", meinte Ginny.

„Bevor wir entscheiden wie öffentlich wir zu den Vorfällen stehen wollen, ist sowieso eine andere Frage zu klären.", unterbrach Zacharias die Diskussion, „Hat irgendjemand einen Beamten oder eine Beamtin behext ohne direkt provoziert worden zu sein?"

Hermine ging den Kampf in ihren Kopf erneut durch, vor allem das Ende, hatte sie die Beamten auf der Stiege beschossen ohne von ihnen provoziert worden zu sein?

Nachdem geklärt war, dass bis zur Evakuierung durch die letzten Portschlüssel keine Provokation stattgefunden hatte, schilderte Snape ihre Vorgehensweise nach der Evakuierung. Insbesondere die halbe Zerstörung des Hauses stieß auf kritische Stimmen. Aber zu Hermines Erleichterung konnte er zumindest versichern, dass auch die Beamten und Beamtinnen auf der Treppe sie permanent beschossen hatten.

„Wir können auf jeden Fall mit Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass sie sich nicht daran erinnern können mit wem sie gekämpft haben, wir haben sie ständig mit Erinnerungszaubern behext, die auf ihr Personengedächtnis eingewirkt haben.", schloss er den Bericht.

„Das ist sehr gut, denn ein großes Problem ist, dass unser Verhalten grenzwertig war. Wir haben aktiven Widerstand gegen die Exekutive geleistet. Unter Muggel-Gesetzgebung wäre das an sich schon ein Problem, da wäre nur passiver Widerstand zulässig. Aber auch wenn wir uns darauf berufen, dass die Exekutive uns nicht aufgefordert hat uns zu ergeben und sofort damit begann uns zu behexen ohne klar zu erkennendes Ziel, dass sie uns in Gewahrsam nehmen wollten, ohne sich überhaupt auszuweisen und auch wenn wir berichten, dass wir von Agenten, die sich nie als Ministeriumsmitglieder zu erkennen gaben, attackiert wurden, können sie immer noch behaupten die Attacke wäre keine offizielle Ministeriumsaktion gewesen und versuchen eine Provokation zu konstruieren.", meinte Zacharias, „Haben wir es geschafft Bilder zu machen, die uns entlasten können?"

„Wir haben Bilder auf denen die Attacke teilweise festgehalten wurde und Bilder von der Stürmung.", berichtete Lara von der Mediengruppe.

„Aber Bilder können fehlinterpretiert werden.", wandte Padma ein und hielt den Tagespropheten in die Höhe der Zacharias und das Banner der voldemortnahen Gruppierung zeigte.

Zacharias schluckte schwer und räumte seinen Fehler offen ein, ehe kurz das weitere Vorgehen und zukünftige Verhalten in ähnlichen Fällen besprochen wurde. Die Diskussion kehrte wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück.

„Die Verteidigung wird sich auf jeden Fall darauf berufen, dass Molly, Arthur und Angelina und auch Percy mit den Geschehnissen im Hauptquartier nicht in Verbindung gebracht werden können, da sie es nicht einmal betreten haben.", meinte McGonagall.

„Aber wir wären damit zurück an dem Punkt, ob es sinnvoll ist, wenn jemand sich offiziell zur Londoner Gruppe bekennt. Und ich denke es ist zu riskant.", erklärte Bill, „Vielleicht warten sie nur auf einen Vorwand mehr Leute von uns zu inhaftieren. Und ich bin sicher, dass sie einen Vorwand finden werden um zumindest Untersuchungshaft zu verhängen."

Das Treffen endete mit der Entscheidung, dass sich weder Gruppen noch Einzelpersonen zu den Vorfällen bekannten. Der Tag des Propheten würde neben Gegendarstellungen zu den Artikeln im Tagespropheten auch darauf eingehen, dass das Gebäude, das die Exekutive gestürmt hatte ein offener Treffpunkt für die verschiedensten Leute und Gruppen, die sich gegen Erlass 35 aussprachen war.

Eine Enttäuschung war der Bericht von Su. Sie war gezwungen gewesen das „Internet"-Pergament zu zerstören, um zu verhindern, dass es der Exekutive in die Hände fiel. Zumindest das Pergament mit dem sie auf die Berichte im Ministerium zugreifen konnte, hatte sie retten können. Allerdings wussten sie jetzt, dass sie sich auch auf diese Informationen nicht gänzlich verlassen konnten.

Nachdem sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen besprochen und ein weiteres Gesamttreffen vereinbart hatten, stand Hermine noch mit Harry zusammen, während Ginny mit Fred, George und Alicia sprach. Der Aufbruch nach Hogwarts sollte gestaffelt und auf verschiedenen Wegen stattfinden.

„Du wirst dem Klitterer also noch einmal einen genauen Bericht liefern wie der Endkampf mit Voldemort ablief.", stellte Hermine fest.

„Und ich werde bei der letzten Version bleiben.", stellte Harry klar.

„Es wäre auch unklug jetzt davon abzuweichen.", meinte Hermine kalt.

Harry sah sie eindringlich an und wollte wohl etwas sagen, doch da kam Ginny zurück zu ihnen.

„Ich denke wir sollten zuvor herausfinden, was genau Rita Kimmkorn in ihrem Buch von sich gibt.", meinte Hermine und fügte dann mit einem Seitenblick auf Ginny hinzu, „Damit wir vorbereitet sind und gleich alle ihre Scheinargumente entkräften können."

„Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?", fragte Harry.

„Du triffst dich mit ihr unter dem Vorwand die Sache mit dem Buch klären zu wollen und ich begleite dich unter dem Tarnumhang.", erklärte Hermine.

„Und du glaubst das funktioniert?", Harry war skeptisch.

„Ich denke du solltest auch noch Ginny mitnehmen, gemeinsam könnt ihr bestimmt mehr Verwirrung stiften."

„Glaubst du nicht es fällt auf wenn wir ihr Manuskript stehlen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich habe nicht vor es zu stehlen, ich will lediglich eine Kopie."

„Wann?", fragte Ginny, die den Plan akzeptabel fand.

„Am besten noch heute ehe wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Macht euch einen Termin mit ihr aus."

Ginny nickte und das schien auch Harry zu überzeugen.

„Hast du eigentlich vor deine Eltern einzuweihen, für den Fall, dass Rita Kimmkorn auch sie belästigen wird?", fragte Ginny dann ganz unvermittelt.

Daran hatte Hermine noch gar nicht gedacht. Nicht auszudenken, wie sie reagieren würden, wenn sie die Wahrheit von jemand anderen als ihr selbst erfahren würden.

„Ich denke ich werde sie noch besuchen müssen.", seufzte Hermine, „Vielleicht kann ich das auch gleich nutzen um etwas Ahnenforschung zu betreiben. Setzt den Termin mit Rita erst am späten Nachmittag an."

Sie konnte ihren Eltern unmöglich die ganze Wahrheit sagen, also würde Snape sie wohl oder übel begleiten müssen.

„Vergiss nicht, dass unsere Zeit begrenzt ist.", erinnerte sie Ginny.

Hermine sah auf die Uhr, es war bereits Mittag und der offizielle Beginn von Hogwarts nach Streikende war für heute sechs Uhr angekündigt. Der späte Beginn war angesetzt worden um allen Schülern und Schülerinnen zu ermöglichen rechtzeitig anzukommen.

„Es muss sich einfach ausgehen. Informiert mich sofort, wenn ihr einen Termin bei Kimmkorn habt. Und sorgt dafür, dass es wirklich bei ihr zuhause ist."

Ginny und Harry nickten.

„Was wirst du deinen Eltern erzählen?", fragte Ginny.

„Das muss ich mir noch zurechtlegen.", erklärte Hermine.

„Wie wäre es zur Abwechslung mit der Wahrheit. Sie sind immerhin deine Eltern und auch wenn du ihnen Kummer ersparen willst irgendwann wird dieses Lügenkonstrukt zwangsläufig in sich zusammen stürzen.", meinte Ginny ernst.

„Du solltest dir nicht meinetwegen den Kopf zerbrechen. Du hast schon genug eigene Sorgen. Deine Familie…", aber sie brach ab, und sah in Ginnys Augen, dass ihre Besorgnis Hermine gegenüber auch ein Versuch war sich von der Situation abzulenken.

„Sie kommen bald wieder frei.", meinte Hermine zuversichtlich, „Wenn nicht auf diesem Weg, dann auf einen anderen."

Als Hermine das sagte, nahm sie Ginny in den Arm, so dass Ginny ihr besorgtes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Und dann musste sich einer Frage stellen, die immer mehr an Bedeutung gewann: Wann war der Punkt erreicht an dem die Form des Widerstandes die sie jetzt leisteten nicht mehr länger genug war?

* * *

**A/N:**

Sam: Danke vielmals für die Komplimente! Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Ich rechne übrigens damit, dass es noch mindestens 15 Kapitel geben wird, vermutlich aber eher mehr. Ein Kapitel aus Snapes Sicht ist übrigens bereits fix geplant.

Reditus Mortis: Ich finde es total lieb, dass du mir wegen dem Umzug bescheid gegeben hast und wünsch dir viel Kraft dafür und einen schönen Einzug ins neue Zuhause! Ich werde ganz fleißig schreiben in der Zwischenzeit. :)

Hustinette: Vielen Dank für Lob und Review!

Rebecca Slytherin: Die Motivation kommt zu großen Teilen durch die Reviews von euch, ehrlich! Jeder einzelne Review spornt mich nur noch mehr dazu an ganz schnell weiter zu machen. Es freut mich einfach so, dass jemand meine Begeisterung dafür wie es mit der Geschichte weitergeht teilt. Für mich ist das Schreiben an der Geschichte nämlich auch ein großes Abenteuer. Zwar weiß ich was in etwa passieren wird und in etwa wie es ausgehen wird, aber die Details sind manchmal durchaus überraschend und manchmal ändern sie sogar den großen Plan. Wenn ich über eine Szene nachdenke gibt es noch viele Möglichkeiten, erst wenn ich sie dann aufschreibe sehe ich, wie es sich wirklich entwickelt, wie die Charaktere wirklich reagieren. Das ist auch etwas das mit motiviert.

Für die Kraft gilt eigentlich dasselbe. Zu wissen, dass nach so vielen Jahren wirklich immer noch Leute da sind, die die Geschichte lesen und tatsächlich mögen, gibt unheimlich viel Kraft. Und ich kann gar nicht anders, als weiter zu machen.

In Sachen Kreativität im Bezug auf diese Geschichte muss ich mich vor J.K. Rowling verneigen. Sie hat so wunderbare Charaktere und eine so detailreiche Welt geschaffen, dass es einfach ist, in ihr zu träumen.


	66. Besuch bei den Schwiegereltern

**A/N: **Ein wunderbar verschneiter Abend, eigentlich das ideale Wetter, um zu schreiben. (Ich finde Schnee vom Fenster aus betrachtet unglaublich schön, bin aber kein Winterfan.) Hätte ich nicht nebenbei tausend andere Dinge zu tun, würde ich mich dauerhaft mit Tee vor dem Laptop einigeln. Aber zumindest ein Kapitel will ich euch liefern, falls ihr euch auch gerade in euren warmen Wohnungen verkriecht und Unterhaltung sucht.

**65 Besuch bei den Schwiegereltern**

Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit, als Snape alleine am Rande der Halle stand. Zielstrebig ging sie auf ihn zu. Sein Blick war skeptisch, als er sie sah, offenbar konnte wesen ihr ansehen, dass sie etwas von ihm wollte.

„Wir müssen meine Eltern besuchen, Professor.", erklärte Hermine ihm ohne Umschweife, „Rita Kimmkorn könnte plötzlich bei ihnen auftauchen und da sollten sie zumindest vorbereitet sein."

„Es wäre in der Tat ratsam, sie in Anbetracht der neuesten Entwicklungen, über das aufzuklären, was sich nicht zwingend vermeiden lässt.", entgegnete er, „Aber ich verstehe nicht, wozu sie mich brauchen."

„Sollte ich sie nicht mitnehmen, werden sie mir doch niemals glauben, dass wir dennoch aus freien Stücken geheiratet haben. Ich sehe keinen anderen Weg sie davon zu überzeugen, dass wir keine Scheinehe führen."

„Sie könnten einfach eine Ausrede erfinden, die meine Abwesenheit erklärt. Ihre Eltern legen ohnehin Wert darauf sie alleine aushorchen zu können, um sich die Gewissheit zu verschaffen, dass nicht ich sie zu dieser Ehe genötigt habe."

„Meine Mutter hat ihre Meinung geändert und ist davon überzeugt, dass ich mich früher oder später unsterblich in sie verlieben werde.", mit einem fast diabolischen Grinsen.

Snape hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue.

„Sie hat es natürlich nicht in genau diesen Worten ausgedrückt.", meinte Hermine.

„Dafür wird ihr Vater entzückt sein, wenn ich ihm meine Anwesenheit erspare."

„Sie haben selbst gesagt ich bin keine überzeugende Lügnerin.", dann zwinkerte sie ihm zu, „Aber ich glaube ich bin eine passable Schauspielerin."

„Nun, ein Grund mehr, weshalb sie sich die Gelegenheit ihr Talent zu lügen auszubauen unter keinen Umständen entgehen lassen sollten."

„Sagen wir so, es ist ihnen ziemlich wichtig, dass ich was gestern geschehen ist für mich behalte. Und mir ist es sehr wichtig, dass sie mich begleiten.", erklärte sie mit einem bösartigen Lächeln.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihre Drohung wahr machen würden.", entgegnete er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

„Aber Professor, wesen sollte doch meinen sie sind mittlerweile lange genug mit mir verheiratet um zu wissen wozu ich fähig bin.", funkelte sie ihn an.

„Und den Slytherins sagt wesen nach, sie wären verschlagen.", meinte er und rollte mit den Augen.

Dennoch klang er beinahe amüsiert.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hermine und Snape wieder einmal vor der Haustür der Grangers standen.

„Ich dachte ihre Eltern sind Zahnärzte. Sollten sie nicht viel beschäftigter sein?", murrte Snape, der offenbar gehofft hatte, ihre Eltern würden so kurzfristig keine Zeit haben.

„Sie haben Mittagspause.", erklärte Hermine schlicht.

Sie hörte, dass Snape aufatmete.

„Aber wer weiß, vielleicht haben sie noch nicht soviele Termine. Dann könnten sie den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit für uns haben."

„Sie zeigen sehr interessante Wesenszüge, Ms Granger.", funkelte er sie an, „In Anbetracht dessen, dass diese offenbar noch niemanden aufgefallen sind ist ihre Überzeugung, sie könnten besser schauspielern als lügen, vielleicht doch nicht ganz so weit hergeholt."

Gerade als Hermine läuten wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und Hermines Mutter fiel ihrer Tochter um den Hals.

„Hermine, mein Schatz. Dein Vater und ich freuen uns so sehr, dass du etwas Zeit für uns gefunden hast.", strahlte sie, dann fiel ihr Blick auf Snape und die Freude schwand aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Mr Snape.", grüßte sie ihn knapp.

„Guten Tag, Mrs Granger.", entgegnete er und Hermine war sich sicher, dass er alle Mühe hatte nicht zynisch zu klingen.

„Kommt doch herein.", bat sie, warf aber immer wieder kritische Blicke auf Snape.

Im Esszimmer saß bereits Mr Granger, der aß und eine Zeitung las. Sofort legte er sie beiseite und kam auf Hermine zu, die er fest umarmte.

„Du hast deinen… Mann mitgebracht.", meinte er und nickte als Begrüßung knapp zu.

„Wen habt ihr denn gedacht würde ich mitnehmen, als ich davon sprach, dass WIR euch gerne besuchen würden?", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Eine unangenehme Stille machte sich breit. Erst nach über einer Minute durchbrach Mrs Granger sie.

„Sie können ruhig Platz nehmen, es gibt Tee, Hermine…"

Doch sie kam nicht dazu ihren Satz zu vollenden um Hermine um Hilfe in der Küche zu bitten.

„Sie brauchen bestimmt Hilfe, Mrs Granger.", unterbrach sie Snape und machte Anstalten ihr in die Küche folgen zu wollen.

„Ähm… ja… in der Tat… aber sie sind Gast… ähm."

„Wir sind doch eine Familie.", setzte Snape ein falsches Lächeln auf, fokussierte bei diesen Worten allerdings Hermine, „Ich kann mich doch unmöglich von meiner Schwiegermutter bedienen lassen."

„Ähm… ja… das ist in der Tat… ähm… sehr freundlich… ähm… Mr Snape.", stammelte Mrs Granger unbeholfen.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Mutter sich unwohler allein mit Snape in der Küche fühlte, als er sich im Esszimmer mit Hermines Vater gefühlt hätte, oder nicht.

„Nun Hermine, besucht ihr uns einfach weil ihr in der Gegend ward, oder gibt es wieder einmal unerwartete Neuigkeiten?", fragte Mr Granger und hoffte wohl inständig es wäre ein absichtsloser Besuch.

„Also eigentlich… Dad…", begann sie, doch sie wurde sogleich von ihrem Vater unterbrochen.

„SCHATZ!", rief er in Richtung Küche, „Sie ist SCHWANGER!"

„Was? Nein! Dad!", schrie Hermine sogleich und machte beschwichtigende Gesten, doch es war zu spät, sie hörte ein Klirren aus der Küche - ihre Mutter musste etwas fallen gelassen haben - gefolgt von einem „Reparo!".

Mrs Granger rannte aus der Küche, Tränen strömten aus ihren Augen.

„Aber du bist doch noch so jung!"

„Ich dachte du hättest dich mittlerweile damit arrangiert, dass Severus und ich verheiratet sind."

„Aber ihr seid doch noch viel zu kurz verheiratet, um sicher zu sein, dass die Ehe hält."

Hermine seufzte, ehe sie erneut zu einer Erklärung ansetzte, kam Snape aus der Küche, er hielt die Teekanne, die er offenbar repariert hatte in einer Hand, sein Gesicht war blass, mit einem derartigen Ausdruck hatte Hermine ihn noch nie gesehen. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob es Entsetzen oder Verärgerung oder ganz etwas anders war. Und nun war sie sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher wer die Teekanne hatte fallen lassen.

Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Im selben Moment schien sein Gesicht wieder etwas Farbe anzunehmen. Er entschied sich sogar dazu wieder neben ihr Platz zu nehmen.

„Ich bin nicht schwanger!", versuchte sie es erneut.

„Aber wie kannst du dir so sicher sein? Verhütet ihr?", Mrs Grangers Stimme klang fast hysterisch.

„Natürlich. Wir verhüten auf 5 verschiedene Arten.", meinte Hermine und ihren Eltern schien der Sarkasmus tatsächlich zu entgehen, denn sie begannen etwas ganz anderes zu realisieren.

„Oh mein Gott. Das heißt sie haben wirklich Sex.", Mr Granger stand das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Natürlich haben wir Sex. Wir sind verheiratet.", seufzte Hermine leicht genervt.

Ihr Ärger verflog, als sie Snape ansah. Sie war amüsiert darüber, dass er neben ihr immer kleiner zu werden schien, um Mr Grangers Blicken auszuweichen. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, war Hermine sich sicher, hätte er sich hinter der Teekanne verkrochen.

„Auf jeden Fall bin ich definitiv nicht schwanger!", betonte es Hermine ein weiteres Mal.

Endlich schien es zu ihren Eltern durchzudringen und sie wurden wieder etwas ruhiger.

„Aber was ist es dann Schatz?", fragte Mr Granger und rechnete wohl immer noch mit einer furchbaren Nachricht, und in Wirklichkeit war seine Vermutung nicht weit hergeholt.

„Sie sollten sich besser setzten, Mrs Granger.", meinte Snape, was Hermine überraschte.

Während sie sich sicher war, dass er mit seiner zuvorkommenden Art zunächst nur Mr Granger entkommen wollte, fand Hermine vorerst noch keine Erklärung für sein ungewöhnliches Verhalten.

Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, sie wusste nicht wie am besten beginnen. Wieso auch hatte sie sich keine Rede zurecht gelegt. In letzter Zeit wurde sie irgendwie etwas nachlässig, was gute Vorbereitung betraf und früher oder später, fürchtete sie, würde ihr das noch das Genick brechen.

„Die Zeiten in der magischen Welt sind gerade nicht die besten.", begann sie und hielt viel zu lange inne.

„Bitte sagt, ihr wollt euch einfach nur Geld von uns leihen.", bat ihr Vater inständig, in einem Vortrag der derart begann, war es offenbar das geringste Übel, das er sich vorstellen konnte.

Aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und ihr Vater ließ den Kopf auf seine vor sich verschränkten Hände sinken.

„Wir hätten sie niemals auf diese Schule schicken sollen. Ich dachte doch wirklich es wäre ein Segen, aber seit diesem Krieg ist es doch nur noch ein Fluch.", seufzte er schwer.

„Wenn wieder ein Krieg ausgebrochen ist, bestehe ich darauf, dass ihr diese Welt hinter euch lasst. Ich will nicht mein einziges Kind in einem Krieg verlieren.", schluchzte Mrs Granger.

„Es ist kein Krieg, Mum. Es sind die Nachwirkungen. Unangenehme Nachwirkungen. Das Ministerium hat ein Ehegesetz verordnet. Severus und ich hatten Glück, da wir alle Kriterien erfüllten, um eine Ehe schließen zu können. Aber nun ist unsere Ehe dennoch bedroht.", erklärte Hermine und griff nach der Hand von Snape.

Hermine erklärte ihren Eltern welche Rolle der Blutstatus immer noch spielte und im letzten Krieg gespielt hatte.

„Das ist Wahnsinn. Wie kann ein ganzes Volk sich einem derart wahnsinnigen Gesetzesbeschluss fügen?", schimpfte Mr Granger.

„Nun ja.", meinte Mrs Granger bitter, „Ein Blick auf unsere eigene Geschichte und die Politik zeigt uns wozu Menschen fähig sind und wie viel furchtbares machbar ist, und wie lange die Menschen bereit sind tatenlos zuzusehen."

Auf Mrs Grangers Worte folgte kurzes, bedeutungsträchtiges Schweigen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass dieser Zustand kein dauerhafter sein wird. Aber es gibt einige wichtige Dinge, auf die ihr vorbereitet sein solltet.", fuhr Hermine schließlich fort.

Ihre Eltern nickten. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Ruhe sich durch den Schock erklärte unter dem sie wohl standen oder sie tatsächlich mittlerweile etwas gefasster waren.

„Eine Reporterin, die mir nicht besonders gut gesonnen ist, versucht mit aller Macht, einen Weg zu finden die Ehe zwischen Severus und mir für ungültig zu erklären."

„Aber wieso will sie das tun?", fragte Mrs Granger.

„Lange Geschichte, ich verspreche ich werde sie euch irgendwann erzählen. Im Moment ist es besser ihr wisst nur die wesentlichen Details, da wir nicht ausschließen können, dass das Ministerium vielleicht Leute vorbei schickt, um euch zu befragen. Falls Rita Kimmkorn euch aufsuchen sollte, macht ihr gar nicht erst die Tür auf."

Hermine holte ihren Tagespropheten hervor und riss ein Bild von Rita Kimmkorn heraus, das neben ihrem Interview abgedruckt worden war. Sie reichte das Bild ihren Eltern.

„Aber das ist noch nicht alles.", setzte Hermine fort, „Rita Kimmkorn versucht einen Weg zu finden Beweise zu finden oder zu fälschen, die mich als reinblütige Hexe erscheinen lassen, denn damit wäre die Ehe zwischen Severus und mir sofort ungültig. Deshalb muss ich einen Weg finden das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Aus diesem Grunde muss ich wohl ein wenig Ahnenforschung betreiben. Aber viel wesentlicher und schneller wäre ein Vaterschaftstest, denn sie hat keine Indizien gefunden, die darauf hindeuten, dass Dad etwas anderes als ein Muggel sein könnte."

Hermine war irritiert, als ihre Eltern bedeutungsschwere Blicke austauschten. Hilflos sah sie zu Snape, als könnte er auch nur die geringste Ahnung haben, was ihre Eltern gedachten ihr zu sagen.

„Hermine. Schatz.", begann Mrs Granger, „Wir wollten nie, dass du es unter derartigen Umständen erfahren musst."

„Wir wollten es dir immer sagen.", versicherte Mr Granger, „Aber immer wenn wir darüber nachdachten, kam es uns so bedeutungslos vor. Und mit all den Zwischenfällen in der magischen Welt…"

„Oh mein Gott. Ich bin adoptiert?", Hermine wurde blass.

„Nein. Aber nein.", beschwichtigte Mrs Granger.

„Weißt du Schatz.", begann ihr Vater, „Ich kann keine Kinder zeugen. Deshalb haben deine Mutter und ich uns entschlossen auf eine Samenspende zurück zu greifen."

„Oh.", meinte Hermine nur leise, drückte dafür aber um so fester Snapes Hand.

Während Hermine wortlos da saß, übernahm Snape das Gespräch.

„Nun ich will nicht taktlos erscheinen in dieser Situation, aber es wäre essentiell näheres über… Hermines biologischen Vater in Erfahrung zu bringen, um ausschließen zu können, dass es sich bei ihm um einen Magier handelt. Außerdem würde es bestimmt nicht schaden, auch mehr über ihren Stammbaum zu erfahren Mrs Granger."

Während Mr Granger sich neben seine Tochter setzte und meinte „Es ändert nichts, Schatz, du wirst immer meine Tochter sein." erhob sich Mrs Granger und bedeutete Snape ihr zu folgen.

„Geben wir ihnen eine Minute, und ich kann ihnen inzwischen weiterhelfen.", meinte sie.

Snape folgte ihr in den oberen Stock, die Wand an der Treppe wurde von Bildern von Hermine und ihren Eltern geziert. Der Flur war in warmen Farben gehalten.

„Seit Hermine nicht mehr ständig bei uns lebt bewahre ich viel in ihrem Zimmer auf.", erklärte sie und öffnete eine Tür. Sie ließ Snape den Vortritt.

Er hatte sich nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie Hermine wohl bei ihren Eltern gelebt hatte. Das Zimmer war keine wirkliche Überraschung, aber dennoch war es unerwartet. Es war seltsam in Hermines Kinderzimmer zu stehen. Er vermutete die Stofftiere, die geordnet auf einem Regal saßen, waren aus ihrer Kleinkindzeit, denn beim besten Willen, konnte er sich Hermine nicht mit einem Stoffbären im Arm vorstellen.

Der Rest des Zimmers war schlicht gehalten. Das einzig herausragende war eine Wand die nur aus prall gefüllten Bücherregalen bestand. Er hielt Ausschau, nach etwas, das nicht ins Bild passen würde, doch er wurde nicht fündig. Das irritierte ihn am allermeisten. Jeder verbarg irgendein peinliches Geheimnis. Offenbar war Hermine gut darin es zu verbergen.

Mrs Granger zog einen Karton unter dem Bett hervor.

„Hier, das ist alles was ich habe.", sagte sie und öffnete den Karton.

„Hermines Vater hat in seiner Jugend Ahnenforschung betrieben. Auf seiner Seite können wir auf über 200 Jahre Familiengeschichte zurückblicken.", erklärte sie, „Aber ich denke, das ist für ihre Zwecke nicht weiter von Bedeutung."

Mit dieser abschließenden Bemerkung räumte sie den Großteil der Unterlagen aus der Schachtel. Snape blickte in gähnende Leere. Einzig eine hübsch verzierte Schatulle blickte ihm entgegen.

„Das ist alles was ich an Familiengeschichte zu bieten habe.", erklärte Mrs Granger und öffnete die Schatulle.

Darin war das Bild eines alternden Ehepaares und einem schmalen, aber hochgewachsenen Jungen.

„Das ist mein Vater mit meinen Großeltern. Ich weiß nicht viel von ihnen, gerade ihre Namen. Sie starben lange vor meiner Geburt in ihrer alten Heimat. Mein Vater und meine Mutter kamen kurz vor meiner Geburt in dieses Land. Sie sprachen nicht gerne über die Vergangenheit und ehrlich gesagt, es hat mich nie besonders gestört. Das klingt vielleicht dumm aber meine Eltern waren offenbar so darauf bedacht sich einzuleben und nicht weiter aufzufallen, dass es mir selbst nie auffiel, dass sie eingewandert waren. Ihre Herkunft bedeutete ihnen offenbar nicht viel. Irgendwie etwas traurig. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Flüchtlinge waren, denn wir hatten immer Geld. Mein Vater hatte zwar eine gute Stellung, aber wenn ich die Fotos ansehe, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass wir nie in ärmlichen Verhältnissen gelebt haben. Nicht einmal als ich ein kleines Kind war. Wobei ich wenig Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit habe."

Snape wurde hellhörig.

„Die meisten Erinnerungen habe ich durch ein altes Fotoalbum. Aber es ist leider in meiner Jugend einem Wohnungsbrand zum Opfer gefallen."

Langsam erschien Snape die ganze Geschichte etwas zu seltsam. Er sah sich nachdenklich die Photographie an, ehe er sie umdrehte.

„Polen. Nicht einmal ein Datum.", murmelte Snape, als er die Rückseite des Bildes betrachtete.

Außer dem Bild befand sich lediglich der alte Ausweis von Hermines Großvater in der Schatulle.

„Ich habe irgendwann als Hermine etwa 5 Jahre alt war versucht etwas über meine Familie herauszufinden, aber es gibt keine Aufzeichnungen.", meinte Mrs Granger.

„Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich mir diese Erinnerungsstücke gerne ausleihen.", meinte Snape.

„Natürlich, wenn sie meinen es könnte Hermine helfen."

„Sollte ihnen noch irgendetwas einfallen, zögern sie nicht Hermine zu kontaktieren.", meinte Snape.

„Und ich nehme an es wird erforderlich sein in Erfahrung zu bringen, wer Hermines biologischer Vater ist.", stellte Mrs Granger fest.

Snape nickte. Er blickte noch einmal auf die Schatulle und dann zu Hermines Mutter, ließ was sie erzählt hatte noch einmal Revue passieren, als ihm eine Idee kam.

„Mrs Granger, möglicherweise gibt es noch eine Möglichkeit wie sie uns helfen können."

Hermine hatte ihren Vater versichert, dass die Neuigkeit auch für sie nichts änderte. Sie hoffte, dass er es ihr wirklich glaubte. Inzwischen hatte Harry ihr eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Sie hatten nur noch eine Stunde und diesmal wollte Hermine sich zumindest ein wenig besser vorbereiten, diesmal würde es nötig sein. Hermine hoffte inständig, dass Snape und ihre Mutter bald auftauchen würden, da sie es nicht übers Herz brachte das Gespräch mit ihrem Vater ein weiteres Mal zu unterbrechen. Er hatte schon untröstlich gewirkt, als Hermine nur kurz die Nachricht von Harry gelesen hatte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie das Gespräch nicht schätzte, aber die Zeit drängte.

Einige Minuten vergingen, ehe sie erleichtert Snape und ihre Mutter die Treppe herunter kommen sah. Sie blickte Snape fragend an. Er nickte nur. Sie hatten offenbar was sie brauchten.

Es war nicht leicht sich von ihren Eltern zu verabschieden.

„Danke für ihre Hilfe, Mrs Granger.", hörte sie Snape sagen, als er tatsächlich ihrer Mutter die Hand schüttelte, und wohl weil er keine andere Wahl hatte, schließlich auch ihrem Vater. Hermine war etwas irritiert und konnte es nicht erwarten zu erfahren, was Snape mit ihrer Mutter besprochen hatte.

„Ich verspreche euch, ich komme bald wieder, aber wir haben leider einen wichtigen Termin.", entschuldigte Hermine den raschen Aufbruch.

Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie erleichtert war, kaum hatten sie disapperiert. Noch hatte Hermine nicht das Gefühl vollends erfasst zu haben, was ihre Eltern ihr heute mitgeteilt hatten.

Kaum waren sie zurück im Stützpunkt reichte Snape Hermine die Schatulle. Hermine sah sich Pass und Foto an.

„Polen.", las sie auch die Rückseite.

„Ja und das ist nur eines der Dinge an denen ich zweifle.", erklärte Snape, „Ich kenne dieses Haus. Es ist nur eine dunkle Erinnerung. Aber ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass es nicht in Polen steht."

„Und woran zweifeln sie noch?"

„Ihre Mutter hat mir gestattet ihr Gedächtnis zu untersuchen. Ich habe ihr als Vorwand genannt, ich könnte auf diese Weise vielleicht eine vergrabene Erinnerung hervorholen. In Wirklichkeit ging es mir um etwas anderes.", holte Snape etwas weiter aus, „Mir scheint jemand hat ihr Gedächtnis manipuliert. Jemand, der es nicht wirklich ausreichend beherrschte. Erinnern sie sich daran, dass ihre Mutter jemals von einem Wohnungsbrand berichtete in dem all ihre Photographien verloren gingen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hat sie ihnen jemals von ihrer Familie erzählt? Bilder gezeigt?", fragte Snape.

„Nein, ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Aber ich kann ihnen garantieren, dass sie mir auch niemals diese angeblichen Erinnerungsstücke gezeigt hat.", versicherte Hermine, „Sie gehen davon aus, dass Rita sie bereits besucht, nicht wahr?"

„Wir sollten die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen."

„Meine Eltern… ich kann sie dem doch nicht hilflos ausgesetzt lassen."

„Ich werde mit dem Orden sprechen, vielleicht ist es möglich sie bis auf weiteres zu bewachen."

Hermine sah noch einmal das Bild an.

„Wieso Polen?", fragte Hermine laut, „Ich meine ich gehe davon aus, dass es ihre Absicht war mich selbst auf die Suche nach meiner Vergangenheit zu schicken, so dass ich die Geschichte die sie konstruiert hat später selbst glaube. Aber der falsche Hinweis?"

„Vergessen sie nicht die schlechte Arbeit beim Gedächtniszauber.", meinte Snape.

„Aber das macht keinen Sinn, wieso würde sie wollen, dass ich weiß, dass sie die Hinweise absichtlich platziert hat?", überlegte sie.

„Wenn sie einen halb so durchdachten Plan wie sie vermuten verfolgt fällt es mir zumindest schwer zu glauben, dass sie sich bei dem Gedächtniszauber so nachlässig gewesen sein könnte."

„Es könnte auch eine Falle sein, nicht wahr?", überlegte Hermine, „Und was mein Vater erzählt hat, es…"

Hermine brach den Gedanken ab. Sie wollte nicht zulassen, dass der Umstand, dass ihr Vater nicht ihr biologischer Vater war eine Bedeutung für sie haben könnte.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt eine DNA-Probe ihres Vaters zu nehmen, als ich ihm die Hand schüttelte.

„Das erklärt ihre unübliche freundliche Verabschiedung, bleibt nur die Frage wieso sie so freundlich zu meiner Mutter waren."

„Stellen sie sich vor Ms Granger, auch ich lerne dazu.", meinte er, „Oder haben sie tatsächlich gedacht, ich würde nicht früher oder später etwas dagegen unternehmen, dass sie ihre Eltern als Druckmittel gegen mich einsetzen können."

**A/N 2:**

Nun ist es doch schon morgen geworden. Ich wollte euch das Kapitel nicht länger vorenthalten und stell es jetzt schnell mal hoch, ich hoffe ich habe nicht zu viele Fehler überlesen.

Honeycat: Danke, für die lieben Reviews! Es ist so schön zu sehen wie du mitfieberst. Und es ist echt eine Freude, dass die Geschichte genügend Realismus enthält, das war mir wichtig. Ich danke herzlich für das Lob!

Sam: Ja, diese Aussichtslosigkeit… sie hat etwas so furchtbar reales. Aber Hermine wäre nicht Hermine, wenn sie die Dinge einfach so hinnehmen würde wie sie sind. Ich kann also mindestens eines Versprechen: Einen Kampf bis zum bitteren Ende. Happy Endings sind außerdem ohnehin relativ, daher bin ich schon mal gespannt wie das Ende empfunden werden wird.

Danke fürs Lob!

Funny Moments: Wow, also wenn die Geschichte für dich Suchtpotential hast, dann ist das wahrhaft ein Kompliment.

Was Snape und Hermine betrifft, kann ich nur sagen, halten die Augen offen. Ich mag die Snape/Hermine Dynamik, also kann ich zumindest garantieren, dass es noch viele Kapitel mit den beiden geben wird. Also die Voraussetzung dafür, dass alles möglich ist, wird bis zum Ende gegeben sein.

Ich muss übrigens meine Einschätzung bezüglich der Anzahl an Kapitel die noch folgen werden korrigieren. Es wird noch wesentlich mehr als 15 Kapitel geben. Ich kann mittlerweile absolut nicht mehr abschätzen wie viele es tatsächlich sein könnten.


	67. Reizende Rita

**66 Reizende Rita**

Hermine ließ sich von Snapes Kommentar nicht sonderlich beeindrucken. Sie war bereits in Gedanken dabei ihren Plan zurecht zu legen, als endlich auch Harry und Ginny aus einem Nebenraum kamen. Auch Snapes Blick fiel sofort auf die beiden.

„Wieso hatten sie es eigentlich so eilig, Ms Granger?", fragte er in einem Tonfall, der darauf schließen ließ, dass er ahnte, dass Hermine und ihre Freunde etwas ausheckten.

„Wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen.", meinte sie schlicht.

„Vergessen sie nicht, dass wir in spätestens 3 Stunden aufbrechen sollten.", erinnerte er sie streng.

„Keine Sorge, das habe ich bedacht.", meinte sie und versucht nicht allzu genervt zu klingen.

„Und es wäre nicht schlecht vor unserem Aufbruch mehr über ihre Familiensituation in Erfahrung zu bringen.", erklärte er mit einem Blick auf die Schatulle.

„Denken sie wesen könnte herausfinden wem diese Schatulle gehörte?", fragte Hermine, als sie sich bewusst wurde worauf sein Blick gerichtet war.

„Weshalb sonst hätte ich mir die Mühe gemacht sie mitzunehmen?", fragte er, als müsste das ja auf der Hand liegen.

Hermine reichte ihm die Schatulle.

„Danke. Bis später!", meinte sie mit einem Lächeln und wandte sich schnell ab, ehe er die Gelegenheit hätte Einspruch dagegen zu erheben, dass sie die Aufgabe auf ihn abzuwälzen gedachte.

„Ms Granger!", mahnte er.

„Was? Es war ihre Idee und sie haben bestimmt schon einen guten Plan, an den kein Plan von mir jemals herankommen könnte.", meinte sie vielleicht ein wenig zu sarkastisch und ging schnellen Schrittes auf Harry und Ginny zu.

Auf halbem Wege spürte sie eine Hand auf der Schulter, er hatte sie eingeholt. Ihr blieb keine andere Wahl, als sich umzudrehen.

„Bitte, ich kann das wirklich nicht auch noch übernehmen.", an ihren Worten musste man einfach hören, dass sie ihm wirklich dankbar sein würde, müsste sie sich nicht auch noch darum kümmern.

Sie wurde nicht schlau aus seinem irritierten Blick, der sie fast glauben ließ sie würde ihm Unrecht tun. Und es war ja auch wirklich alles andere als charmant ihm einfach ohne es vorher zu besprechen eine Aufgabe zu überantworten.

„Ms Granger, denken sie nicht sie sollten mich zumindest grob über ihren Plan informieren, für den Fall, dass etwas schief geht.", meinte er streng.

Einen Moment war sie versucht ihm bissig zu entgegnen, dass er ruhig etwas mehr Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten haben könnte. Dann aber sah sie in seine Augen und für einen Moment hatte sie tatsächlich das Gefühl, es ging ihm nicht darum sie in ihre Schranken zu weisen. War sein scharfer Tonfall vielleicht tatsächlich nur Unbeholfenheit, und er war in der Tat besorgt?

Hermine hob ihre Hand und zeigte auf den Ring, sie versuchte dabei zu lächeln. Snape nickte.

„Nun gut, Ms Granger. Wir sehen uns in spätestens 3 Stunden."

Harry und Ginny standen bereits neben ihr, während sie immer noch auf den Fleck starrte, an dem Snape disapperiert hatte. Trotz all der Feindseligkeit in der Vergangenheit schien er es wirklich gut mit ihr zu meinen, und es war nicht fair zu versuchen das noch länger zu leugnen. Sie hatte vielleicht noch immer nicht die Lektion gelernt, die Snape so gerne benutzte um ihr klarzumachen, wie wenig sie doch verstand, aber etwas tief in ihr, sagte ihr, dass diese Lektion hier die viel wichtigere war. Ebenso wenig wie sie konnte Snape einfach so aus seiner Haut, und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte sie sich in letzter Zeit meist nicht gerade bemüht ihm wirklich die Möglichkeit dazu zu geben es zumindest versuchen zu können. Aber rückblickend, musste Hermine zugeben, dass er es wohl dennoch versucht hatte, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst. Snape hatte Recht gehabt, sie hatte sich kindisch verhalten, denn der erwachsene Weg wäre es wohl gewesen selbst einen Schritt zu tun, ganz egal ob sie das Gefühl hatte er würde auch einen tun oder nicht.

„Erde an Hermine!", meinte Ginny und bewegte eine Hand vor ihren Augen auf und ab.

„Ja?", Hermine sah sie fragend an.

„Du starrst schon auffällig lange auf die Stelle an der Snape verschwunden ist. Sag mal ist gestern irgendwas vorgefallen, von dem wir noch nicht wissen?", fragte Ginny.

Hermine lächelte, Ginnys Bemerkung irritierte sie nicht länger, sie nahm ihre Freundin sanft an den Schulter und meinte sehr einfühlsam: „Ginny, sei unbesorgt, ich verspreche dir, sollte jemals irgendetwas zwischen Snape und mir passieren, dann werde ich dir sofort Bescheid geben."

Das hatte gut getan. Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal erleichtert und irgendwie auch etwas reifer. Ginny sah sie verblüfft an.

„Äh ok. Natürlich."

Auch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als Ginny hilfesuchend zu ihm blickte.

„Wie sieht es aus?", fragte Hermine die beiden.

„Wir hatten keine Chance Rita dazu zu bringen uns zuhause zu treffen ohne verdächtig zu wirken. Aber wir wissen wo sie wohnt!", berichtete Harry.

„Ihr müsst sie also lange genug beschäftigen, damit ich ihr den Schlüssel stehlen und in ihre Wohnung einbrechen kann.", meinte Hermine, „Das macht zwar die Suche unproblematischer, weil ich nicht darauf achten muss ob wesen mich bemerkt, aber wer weiß wie vorsichtig Rita mittlerweile geworden ist. Wir können nur hoffen, dass der Schlüssel genügt und sie ihre Wohnung nicht anderweitig gesichert hat."

„Wenn es nicht funktioniert kommst du zurück und verfolgst sie auf ihrem Weg nachhause.", schlug Ginny vor.

„Das könnte zeitlich zwar knapp werden, aber wir müssen es versuchen.", stimmte Hermine dem Vorschlag zu.

Anschließend reichte Harry Hermine den Tarnumhang.

Hermine folgte Ginny und Harry in das Lokal, das Rita für das Treffen ausgesucht hatte. Es war ein sehr nobles Restaurant in der Winkelgasse.

„Mr und Mrs Potter. Was für eine Freude. Nehmen sie doch Platz.", strahlte die blonde Hexe die beiden an und tat sogleich als wären sie ihre allerbesten Freunde, ihr Stimme war, obwohl sie heißer klang, immer noch viel zu penetrant, „Es ist schon so lange her. So viele schöne Erinnerungen."

Harry und Ginny tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus, da es aber ihre Aufgabe war sie möglichst lange zu beschäftigen würde ihnen wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als auf dieses Spielchen einzusteigen.

„Nun, was verschafft mir die Ehre? Sie wollen doch nicht etwa ein Interview geben?", ihr Lächeln war so überspitzt süßlich, dass Hermine ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Sogleich flog Kimmkorns Feder aus der Tasche, ein Blick um sich gab ihr die Sicherheit, dass gerade niemand zu ihnen herüber blickte und Hermine nutzte diesen Augenblick und griff hinein. Sie hatte Glück und erwischte sofort ihren Schlüssel. Sie musste ihn aber sogleich wieder loslassen, dann Rita griff unerwartet nach ihrer Tasche. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte sie die Hand zurückgezogen und wieder unter dem Tarnumhang verschwinden lassen. Rita zog ein Taschentuch hervor und putzte sich lautstark die Nase.

„Sie müssen verzeihen, aber ich bin erkältet. All die Interviews und Auftritte in Unterhaltungsdenkanarien in den letzten Tagen haben mir etwas zugesetzt. Also bietet es sich wirklich an, dass ich mich mehr zurücklehne und ihrer Geschichte lausche."

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen, diese Frau wollte sogar ihre Erkältung als Methode verwenden an ihren Klatsch und Tratsch zu kommen.

„Ich wollte sie lediglich bitten davon abzusehen ihr Buch zu veröffentlichen.", meinte Harry ganz direkt.

Als Rita hysterisch zu lachen begann, gelang es Hermine endlich den Schlüssel zu stehlen. Erleichtert entfernte sie sich vom Tisch, das Gelächter wollte sie sich wirklich ersparen und sie hatten ohnehin keine Zeit zu verlieren.

„Mr Potter!", sie lachte immer noch, „Es hat mich schon lange niemand so gut unterhalten wie sie in diesem Moment. Wesen könnte fast meinen es sei ihnen ernst!"

Hermine war erleichtert als das Lachen verstummte, und sie immer noch getarnt durch Harrys Umhang vor ein Hochhaus apparierte. In diesem unauffälligen Haus war Rita also zuhause. Wer hätte das vermutet.

„Natürlich werden sie verstehen, dass ich trotz all unserer Freundschaft und dem was wir gemeinsam durchgestanden haben, natürlich nicht ein bereits unter Vertrag genommenes Manuskript zurückziehen kann.", erklärte Rita sowie ihr klar wurde, dass Harry es ernst meinte.

„Wenn Geld das Problem ist…", begann Harry doch sie winkte ab.

„Es wäre einfach unprofessionell. Und es ging mir doch nie um Geld, ich sehe mich als Verteidigerin der Wahrheit, die niemand anders sich laut zu sagen traut!"

„Wenn sie so an der Wahrheit interessiert sind könnten sie zur Abwechslung mal über die Konsequenzen von Erlass 35 berichten.", fluchte Harry und bereute es im selben Moment.

Nicht nur gab er ihr damit zu viele Informationen, vielleicht kam sie wirklich auf die Idee ihre Wahrheit darüber zu verkünden. Abgesehen davon erntete er auch noch einen wirklich giftigen Blick von seiner Frau.

Rita setzte ein gerissenes Grinsen auf.

„Interessant Mr Potter, ich…", da sie niesen musste kam sie nicht dazu den Satz zu vollenden.

Sie griff in ihre Tasche, kramte kurz herum, ehe sie Harry und Ginny einen eigenartigen Blick zuwarf.

„Nun, Mr und Mrs Potter.", meinte sie in gar nicht entschuldigenden Ton, „Verzeihen sie, aber ich muss wohl kurz die Toilette besuchen. Keine Taschentücher."

Kaum war sie aufgestanden griff Ginny nach ihrem Knut.

„Wir müssen Hermine warnen!", meinte sie.

Hermine war mit dem Lift nach oben gefahren. Sie wollte bereits den Schlüssel in das Schloss stecken, als der Knut in ihrer Hosentasche warm wurde. Sie griff nach dem Knut. Ginny warnte sie, dass Rita vermutlich gleich auftauchen würde. Sie trat zur Seite und wartete ab.

Harry und Ginny waren überrascht, als Rita keine Minute später aus dem Bad zurückkam. In der Hand trug sie ein paar Papierhandtücher die sie aus der Toilette geholt hatte. Sie waren beide irritiert. Schnell so dass Rita es nicht bemerken konnte, gab Ginny Hermine die Entwarnung. Sie durften keine Zeit verlieren, denn wer weiß, wie lange es dauern würde , bis Rita tatsächlich den fehlenden Schlüssel bemerken würde.

Hermine las die Entwarnung, hastig steckte sie den Schlüssel ins Schloß und öffnete die Tür. Kaum war sie eingetreten, schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr. Erschrocken sah sie um. Es wäre auch viel zu einfach gewesen.

„Ich weiß, dass sie hier sind, Ms Granger.", sagte niemand anderes als Rita Kimmkorn, die aus dem Nebenzimmer kam.

„Wenn sie mir die Mühe ersparen mein Wohnzimmer mit Flüchen in ein Chaos zu verwandeln, garantiere ich, dass ich entgegenkommend sein werde."

Hermine seufzte und nahm den Umhang ab.

„Sehr gut, das erspart uns beiden einigen Ärger.", meinte sie und lachte dann, „Törichtes Mädchen, haben sie wirklich geglaubt sie würden hier mein Manuskript finden? Es liegt sicher verwahrt in einem Safe in Gringotts."

„Vielsafttrank.", stellte Hermine fest.

„Habe ich nie erwähnt, dass ich eine Schwester habe, die eine ähnlich liebliche Stimme wie ich hat. Wie konnte ich nur darauf vergessen. Und stellen sie sich vor: Wenn sie erkältet ist kann wesen unsere Stimmen kaum auseinanderhalten."

Rita war offenbar sehr amüsiert, da sie ihren Plan so leicht durchschaut und gegen sie verwendet hatte.

„Nun, ich dachte sie wollen mir entgegenkommen.", meinte Hermine, die ihr keinerlei Genugtuung geben wollte, nur ungeduldig, was Rita nicht zu begeistern schien.

„Na na! Da nehmen sie solche Mühen auf sich, um mich zu besuchen, und wollen so schnell zur Sache kommen?", schüttelte sie den Kopf, „Aber wenn sie darauf bestehen. Zunächst hätte ich gerne meine Schlüssel wieder."

Hermine warf sie ihr zu. Kaum hatte sie die Schlüssel vor sich auf ein Tischchen gelegt und Hermine, die immer noch am selben Platz verharrte, gegenüber Platz genommen, beorderte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab ein Pergament, ihre Feder und ein kleines Fläschchen.

„Also gut, kommen wir zum Geschäftlichen.", erklärte sie, „Ich will einen vollständigen Bericht über den Endkampf von Harry Potter und Lord Voldemort."

„Dann scheinen sie mit der falschen Person zu verhandeln, sie sollten sich besser direkt an Harry wenden.", versuchte Hermine sie abzuwimmeln.

„Nun, sie könnten Mr Potter für mich überzeugen. Oder aber, wie ich eher vermute: Sie könnten auch einfach selbst dieses Fläschchen hier lehren und meine Fragen beantworten."

„Veritaserum.", es war keine Frage sondern mehr eine Feststellung.

„Exakt."

„Was erwarten sie sich von der Geschichte?", fragte Hermine wenig überzeugt.

„Ach, ich bin nur eine Verfechterin der Wahrheit."

Ritas Lachen hatte etwas Düsteres. Hermine schwieg und verzog keine Miene. Es dauerte einen Moment ehe das Lachen erstarb.

„Nun, Ms Granger…"

„Mrs Snape.", korrigierte sie Rita, auch wenn es sich höchst eigenartig anhörte.

„Wenn sie so wollen: Nun Mrs Snape, mir sind einige interessante Fakten zu Ohr gekommen ihre Herkunft betreffend. Ich habe eindeutige Beweise, dass sie und ihre Mutter Abkömmlinge der Lestrange Familie sind. Ihre Mutter ist sogar reinblütig. Und ihr Vater, ihr biologischer Vater… ach ich will ihnen nicht zu viel vorweg nehmen. Nach 21 Jahren sollte es doch ihm überlassen sein, sie über seine Herkunft aufzuklären."

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie bluffte, da sie sich ihrer Sache so sicher zu sein schien.

„Sie selbst haben diese Geschichte inszeniert, sie hält keiner Untersuchung stand.", erklärte Hermine.

„Inszeniert? Ich darf sie doch bitten.", war Rita empört.

„Sie haben falsche Beweise gekonnt platziert und es gewagt mit dem Gedächtnis meiner Mutter herumzuspielen!", warf Hermine ihr vor.

„Mir würde nicht im Traum einfallen an diesem schlecht manipulierten Gedächtnis weiter herum zu schrauben. Das wäre verantwortungslos.", meinte Rita pikiert.

Hermine hielt ihr Entsetzen für gespielt.

„Nun ja, wir wissen ja wie sehr sie es mit Verantwortung haben, wenn es darum geht sich eine sensationelle Geschichte aus den Fingern zu saugen."

„Glauben sie was sie wollen Mrs Snape, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie das Risiko wirklich eingehen wollen. Und das Risiko für ihren Mann. Einen früheren Todesser. Sie denken doch nicht irgendjemand würde ihnen beiden glauben, sie hätten nichts über ihre wahre Herkunft gewusst, als sie geheiratet haben, ist diese Geschichte erst einmal belegt."

„Mein Mann war kein Todesser, er war ein Spion für den Orden und ich verbitte mir daher, dass sie derartige Dinge über ihn verbreiten."

„Ich sagte ja ich würde ihnen entgegen kommen, wenn sie wollen können wir das als Teil unseres Deals betrachten. Sie geben mir die ganze, unverfälschte Geschichte vom Endkampf und ich versichere ihnen, ich werde alle Beweise ihre Herkunft verschwinden lassen und ich werde ihren Mann nicht länger mit den Todessern in Verbindung bringen.", meinte sie und murmelte, „Schade, ich dachte ja es wäre nur eine Scheinehe. Ich muss ja sagen sie geben wirklich ein höchst seltsames Paar ab."

„Sie bluffen nur.", erklärte Hermine und gab sich weiterhin unbeeindruckt.

„Wir müssen es auch nicht jetzt machen, Mrs Snape.", erklärte sie und nahm das Fläschchen mit Veritaserum in die Hand und drehte es zwischen ihren Fingern, ehe sie es wieder verkorkte, „Ich gebe ihnen eine Woche."

Hermine warf ihr einen feindseligen Blick zu.

„Jetzt Mrs Snape, können sie gehen.", meinte Rita mit einem diabolischen Grinsen und öffnete die Tür, „Und seien sie so freundlich und sagen sie Trudy, dass sie nicht länger gebraucht wird."

Verärgert verließ Hermine die Wohnung. Noch ehe sie apparierte, schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr.

Harry und Ginny saßen immer noch mit der falschen Rita zusammen.

„Ach Mr Potter, sie schmeicheln mir.", lachte sie.

Als Hermine an den Tisch trat und Harrys entsetzten Blick sah, war ihr klar, dass das wohl nicht im geringsten Harrys Absicht gewesen war. Kaum sah er sie wich dieser Blick einem sehr irritierten.

„Hermine?", fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Harry, Ginny.", begrüßte sie die beiden mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, und wandte sich dann zur falschen Rita, „Und Ms Kimmkorn. Was für eine erfreuliche Überraschung!"

„G… Guten Tag.", stammelte Trudy und gab damit preis, dass sie nicht wirklich auf das eintreten dieses speziellen Falles vorbereitet war.

Das gefiel Hermine ausgesprochen gut.

„Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten alte Geschichten aufzufrischen.", meinte Hermine überschwänglich und nahm ungefragt Platz.

Sie winkte den Kellner zum Tisch, schließlich hatte sie nicht vor so schnell wieder zu gehen.

**A/N:**

Heute gibt es ein ziemlich kurzes Kapitel, dafür früher als üblich.

FunnyMoments: Ja, Rita ist wirklich ein Biest mit einem unglaublichen Geltungsdrang und mangelnder Moral. Ich glaube bei ihren Berichten über Harry in Band 4 der Serie hat sie ziemlich auf Harry projiziert.

Danke für das Lob! Sollte die Geschichte irgendwann nachlassen, wäre es lieb wenn du mich sofort darauf hinweist, damit ich dann sofort gegensteuern kann.


	68. Unter alten Freundinnen

**A/N: **Falls ich irgendwann statt Lestrange Lagrange schreiben sollte, denkt euch nichts dabei.

**67 Unter alten Freundinnen**

„Was macht das Buch, Rita? Ich habe gehört, es soll bald herauskommen.", lächelte Hermine.

Der Kellner brachte ihr unterdessen einen Tee.

„Ähm, ja, in einem Monat ist es soweit.", meinte Trudy.

„Erstaunlich, wie viel du über meine verborgene Familiengeschichte herausfinden konntest. Ich meine wer konnte das ahnen? Ich, ein Abkömmling der Lestrange-Familie, ich muss sagen, das waren erschreckende Neuigkeiten.", sprudelte es nur so aus Hermine hervor.

„Todesser im Stammbaum zu haben ist schon ein kleiner Skandal.", stellte Trudy fest und dabei wirkte sie nicht weniger sensationsgierig als ihre Schwester, „Hast du schon mehr über sie in Erfahrung gebracht?"

Wie nett, dachte sich Hermine, Trudy versuchte das Gespräch für ihren und Ritas Vorteil zu nutzen, und gerade da würde sie ansetzen.

„Oh, ich habe auf deinen Rat hin endlich das Haus besucht. Du weißt schon, das Haus von dem Bild mit meinem Großvater und meinen Urgroßeltern. In… ach wie heißt das Nest nochmal…", plapperte Hermine wieder wild darauf los, „Langsam glaube ich mein Gedächtnis rostet ein. Aber du weißt schon was ich meine, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich, das Haus in Penycae.", verriet Trudy, die offenbar weniger gewitzt als ihre Schwester zu sein schien und sich von Hermines Redefluss hatte aus dem Konzept bringen lassen.

„Das Bed and Breakfast war eine Katastrophe, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, eine Katastrophe.", wiederholte Trudy, sehr bemüht in Ritas Manier zu seufzen.

Hermines Vorteil war es, dass Trudy so bemüht war Rita zu imitieren, dass sie darüber vergaß, dass sie wertvolle Informationen preis gab.

„Er hat vielleicht Augen gemacht, als ich mit ihm gesprochen habe!", versuchte Hermine noch einmal ihr Glück.

„Was meinst du… er?"

Doch diesmal änderte sich etwas in Trudys Gesicht, der Ausdruck war keiner der ihr von Rita vertraut war, sie hatte daneben getippt. Während das kleine Dorf ein Glückstreffer war, musste ihr Kontakt, sollte sie einen haben, wohl weiblich sein.

Trudy nahm ihre Tasche, sie wurde sich sichtlich bewusst, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Meine Liebe ich fürchte ich muss aufbrechen, ich habe noch ein wichtiges Treffen mit meinem Lektor. Die Zeit drängt ja! Und ich denke da ich ohnehin nichts für sie tun kann, Mr und Mrs Potter.", bei diesen Worten wandte sie sich Ginny und Harry zu, „Werde ich nun aufbrechen."

Sie war wieder mehr in ihrer Rolle als Rita, aber immer noch nicht überzeugend.

„Ich hoffe natürlich wir sehen uns bald wieder.", meinte sie gekünstelt zu Hermine.

„Das hoffe ich auch.", sie grinste teuflisch.

Als Trudy bereits gehen wollte, hielt Hermine sie noch einmal kurz am Arm zurück.

„Ich hätte fast vergessen, dir etwas auszurichten.", bei diesen Worten sah Trudy sie verwirrt an, „Rita braucht dich hier nicht länger. Danke für deine Dienste, Trudy."

Entsetzt und offenbar immer noch verwirrt, hastete Trudy zur Tür hinaus, während Hermine herzhaft lachte und danach Harry und Ginny über ihre Begegnung mit Rita aufklärte.

„Ehe Rita ihre Spuren verwischt muss ich dringend nach Penycae. Das heißt sobald ich weiß, wo Penycae ist.", meinte Hermine.

„Ich denke wir sollten dich begleiten.", meinte Harry, „Wer weiß was uns dort erwartet."

„Besser nicht, wir haben keine zwei Stunden mehr und wenn wir alle drei zu spät kommen ist das ziemlich verdächtig.", war Hermine strikt dagegen.

Sie hatte eine andere Idee.

„Ich halte es aber nicht für gut dich alleine gehen zu lassen.", blieb Harry bei seiner Meinung.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde Snape bitten mich zu begleiten.", meinte Hermine.

Sollten sie gemeinsam zu spät kommen, würde sich leicht eine Erklärung finden lassen und so könnten sie die Zeit auch gleich nutzen, um Informationen auszutauschen.

„Bist du sicher, dass Snape eine gute Wahl ist?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich denke wir sind uns einig, dass Snape einer der fähigsten Zauberer ist, die wir kennen. Und wir haben gestern immerhin gut genug zusammen gearbeitet, um uns aus einer fast ausweglos erscheinenden Lage zu befreien. Ich würde also sagen, er ist zumindest keine schlechte Wahl.", Hermine erinnerte sie an die nicht zu leugnenden Tatsachen, konnte dann aber nicht anders ihre Freundin ein wenig zu necken, „Außerdem musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, Ginny, wir bleiben nicht über Nacht. Das Bed and Breakfast ist schrecklich."

Ginny schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und damit war die Sache erledigt.

Sie traf Snape im temporären Hauptquartier kurz nachdem Ginny und Harry von dort aus nach Hogwarts aufgebrochen waren. Mittlerweile war es kurz nach vier Uhr. Hermine hatte Snape eine Nachricht über den Ring geschickt: „Begleiten sie mich nach Penycae?" Er hatte ihr geantwortet sie sollen sich unverzüglich am vereinbarten Ort treffen.

„Ich konnte Rita Kimmkorns Schwester die Information entlocken, dass das Haus auf dem Bild in Penycae steht. Aber ich fürchte sie wird mittlerweile bereits erfahren haben, dass ich informiert bin, weshalb wir uns beeilen sollten.", fasste sie knapp zusammen.

„Es ist ihnen bewusst, dass unsere Anwesenheit bereits in weniger als zwei Stunden in Hogwarts erwartet wird?", fragte er in seinem üblichen mürrischen Tonfall.

Hermine unterdrückte ein Schnaufen, schließlich hatte sie sich vorgenommen, ihren Umgang miteinander dauerhaft zu ändern.

„Ich kam so wie ich die Information hatte.", meinte sie nur ruhig, „Und ich habe bereits in Erfahrung gebracht wo Penycae liegt."

„Sehr gut Ms Granger. Das ist wohl auch das mindeste das wesen erwarten können sollte.", meinte er und der Zynismus seiner Worte führte beinahe dazu, dass Hermine ihre Beherrschung verlor.

Sie überspielte das Schnaufen zumindest mit einem leisen Seufzen.

Sie zeigte Snape das internetfähige Muggelhandy von Su, das diese ihr geliehen hatte. Darauf war eine Landkarte geöffnet auf der Penycae verzeichnet war.

„Also werden sie mich begleiten?",fragte sie schließlich.

„Habe ich denn eine Wahl?"

Sie entschloss sich nichts zu entgegnen, sondern stattdessen eine wesentlichere Frage zu stellen.

„Hatten sie eigentlich Erfolg?"

„Selbstverständlich.", Snape holte die Schatulle hervor, „Sie wurde speziell für die Lestrange Familie hergestellt. Ein altes Erbstück. Sie wurde allerdings nie als vermisst oder gestohlen gemeldet.", er öffnete die Schatulle und nahm das Foto heraus, um es ihr ein weiteres Mal zu zeigen, „Das sind Ralph Lestrange und seine Frau Cecily, geborene Nott, mit ihrem jüngeren Sohn Reynaud. Sein älterer Bruder Rayner ist der Vater von Rudolphos und Rabastan Lestrange."

„Und der Mann auf dem Bild im Pass?", fragte Hermine.

„Definitiv auch Reynaud. Ob der Name Tomasz Kosko nur ein Pseudonym ist oder er die Identität des realen Tomasz Kosko angenommen hat, muss noch geklärt werden.", beantwortete er ihre Frage.

„Das Haus in Penycae könnte folglich wirklich der Lestrange Familie gehören."

„Meines Wissens nach ist der einzige noch lebende Lestrange Rabastan und der sitzt lebenslänglich in Askaban. Es ist also fraglich, wem dieses Haus mittlerweile gehört.", erklärte Snape.

„Wir haben also nicht die geringste Ahnung was uns in Penycae erwarten könnte.", dachte Hermine laut.

„Wir sollten mit allem rechnen.", meinte Snape ernst, „Daher erwarte ich, dass sie im Ernstfall tun was ich sage, ist das klar?"

Als sie zögerte sah er sie streng an.

„Nun?"

„In Ordnung, Professor.", entschied sie sich schließlich es hin zu nehmen, auch wenn es ihr doch widerstrebte.

„Gut, dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren.", meinte er, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sie apparierten.

Hermine blickte durch das dichte Blätterwerk. Niemand war zu sehen, und so trat sie aus dem Gebüsch. Snape folgte ihr.

„Ich denke wir sollten uns eine Geschichte zurecht legen, für den Fall, dass jemand misstrauisch ist.", meinte Hermine.

Hermine hatte nicht einmal noch die Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken, als Snape bereits eine fertige Geschichte präsentieren konnte. Aber es war nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen, wo er doch den Großteils seines Lebens damit verbracht hatte zu lügen.

„Ihre Schwester hat das Foto in einer Kiste am Dachboden des Hauses, das sie gekauft hat gefunden, und ist nun davon überzeugt sie müsse dort ihre Hochzeit veranstalten.", er nahm das Foto und tippte unauffällig mit dem Zauberstab, den er unter seinem Umhang verbarg, darauf, und hielt sogleich eine Kopie in Händen.

Der einzige Unterschied war die Rückseite, auf der Penycae stand.

„Sehr gut, das einzige was uns nun vielleicht noch verdächtig erscheinen lassen könnte ist ihre Kleidung.", meinte Hermine, „Sie ist etwas zu schick für den Alltagsgebrauch."

Snape sah sie unverwandt an und seine Lippen kräuselten sich seltsam.

„Nein wirklich, ich meine der Umhang hat einfach etwas viel zu Festliches. Ich meine sehen sie sich die Muggel-Mode doch einmal an.", murmelte sie unsicher.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ms Granger. Im Laufe der Zeit habe ich oft Kommentare von Schülern und Schülerinnen meine Kleidung betreffend vernommen. Aber schick? Nein als schick wurde meine Kleidung ganz bestimmt noch nie bezeichnet."

Als Snape plötzlich ein Geräusch von sich gab, das einem Lachen sehr nahe kam, war Hermine tatsächlich etwas verunsichert.

„Schick.", er schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf und lachte offenbar ein weiteres Mal auf, „Sie haben vielleicht Ideen."

Während er weiterging, hörte sie ihn mindestens noch einmal lachen. Ihr wurde erst klar, dass sie wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben war, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Granger! Warten sie auf eine Einladung? Wir stehen unter Zeitdruck.", rief er und klang dabei zur Abwechslung nicht grimmig sondern tatsächlich etwas heiter.

Langsam und verwirrt folgte sie ihm.

„Schick.", meinte er, kaum hatte sie ihn eingeholt, und schüttelte wieder halb lachend den Kopf.

„Professor, nehmen sie es mir bitte nicht übel, aber sie sind wirklich ein komischer Kauz.", meinte sie dann und ihre Ernsthaftigkeit dabei mutete fast schon übertrieben an.

„Ja, Granger, ich denke das trifft es schon eher."

Offenbar immer noch seltsam erheitert, legte er ihr freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schulter, und zog sie leicht an sich, allerdings nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Dann wurde ihm offenbar klar, was er gerade getan hatte, ließ sie abrupt los und sein Gesicht nahm wieder seine gewohnt bitteren und ernsten Züge an.

Hermine entschloss seine erneute Wesensveränderung einfach kommentarlos hinzunehmen.

„Dort vorne, das scheint ein kleiner Laden zu sein, vielleicht kann wesen uns dort helfen.", meinte sie.

Dicht gefolgt von Snape stieg sie die kleine Treppe hinauf und wollte die Tür öffnen, aber es war geschlossen. Ein Blick auf die Öffnungszeiten zeigte ihr, dass der Laden heute nicht mehr öffnen würde.

„Geschlossen.", meinte sie und wandte sich um, da sah sie einen alten Mann der direkt hinter Snape stand.

Hermine war etwas irritiert, da sie nicht das geringste Geräusch vernommen hatte, und er scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Ob er auf gleiche Weise wie sie erschienen war?

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte der alte Mann und musterte sie beide äußerst skeptisch, „Das ist mein Laden."

Hermine bemühte sich ganz unverdächtig zu lächeln und nickte.

„Wir suchen ein Haus.", erklärte sie während sie und Snape die Treppe hinunter zum Fremden traten.

„Sie wollen hier herziehen? Na dann sollten sie am besten mit Linda Gordon am Ende der Straße sprechen, sie verwaltet die meisten Immobilien.", erklärte er und musterte sie jetzt, da er befürchtete bald mehr von ihnen zu sehen, noch kritischer.

„Nein, nein. Wir suchen kein Haus um darin zu wohnen.", korrigierte Hermine, während Snape dem Mann das Foto zeigte, „Meine Schwester hat ein neues Haus gekauft und dieses Bild in einer verstaubten Kiste am Dachboden gefunden. Seitdem ist sie von dem Wunsch besessen in diesem Haus zu heiraten."

Der alte Mann sah sie noch unzufriedener an.

„Sagen sie ihr, sie will dort nicht heiraten.", erklärte er streng, „Ich würde die Suche abbrechen. Sie verschwenden hier nur ihre Zeit."

Hermine sah Snape fragend an.

„Nach dem wir den weiten Weg auf uns genommen haben, wollen wir zumindest einen Blick darauf werfen. Das können sie bestimmt verstehen.", meinte Snape ruhig aber kühl.

Der alte Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist besser für sie, wenn sie es einfach wieder vergessen.", versuchte er sie abzuwimmeln und machte Anstalten in sein Geschäft gehen zu wollen.

„Stimmt etwas mit dem Haus nicht?", fragte Hermine und hoffte ihre Frage war nicht zu auffällig.

„Ich habe es schon ihrer Freundin gesagt. Alte Geister sollte wesen ruhen lassen.", funkelte er sie an und schloss die Tür auf, ehe er dahinter verschwand und sie wieder verriegelte.

Er zog sogar den Vorhang vor. Hermine trat dennoch noch einmal an die Tür. Unter dem Namen des Ladens war der Name des Inhabers eingraviert.

„Harold Jones.", las sie und begab sich wieder zu Snape und meinte, „Rita hat offenbar nicht den besten Eindruck hinterlassen. Aber das Dorf kann nicht so groß sein, früher oder später müssen wir das Haus finden oder jemanden der gewillt ist uns zu helfen."

„Vergessen sie nicht, dass wir unter Zeitdruck stehen.", erinnerte sie Snape.

„Alte Geister.", überlegte Hermine, „Glauben sie Rita hat ihre Informationen tatsächlich von einem Geist?"

„Gut möglich, aber ich habe nicht vor mich darauf zu verlassen."

Mangels Alternativen entschlossen sie sich tatsächlich die Immobilienmaklerin aufzusuchen, doch auch hier schien niemand zuhause zu sein.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?", rief ihnen eine junge Frau zu, vielleicht hätten sie endlich Glück.

„Ja, in der Tat.", meinte Hermine freundlich und ging auf sie zu.

„Sie sind bestimmt auf dem Weg zum Mittelalterfest. Sie haben sich ein wenig verlaufen, es ist gleich auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes."

Deshalb war das Dorf also derart leer, es hatte sich an einer ganz anderen Stelle versammelt.

„Eigentlich suchen wir ein Haus.", erklärte Hermine, während Snape erneut das Foto zeigte, „Meine Schwester würde dort gerne heiraten, sie hat das Foto in einer vergessenen Kiste auf dem Dachboden ihres neuen Hauses gefunden."

Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dort will niemand heiraten. Dort spukt es. Seit Harold Jones dort an einem Herzinfarkt verstorben ist, während er nach einem Unwetter ein paar Reparaturen durchführen wollte, wird es von allen gemieden.", erklärte sie.

„Wer betreibt denn dann mittlerweile den Laden von Mr Jones?", fragte Hermine.

Die Frau schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Der Laden ist seit seinem Tod vor ein paar Monaten geschlossen. Harold hatte keine Familie und es gibt noch Unklarheiten wem das Haus nun wirklich überschrieben werden soll, dem Dorf oder der größeren Gemeinde der es angehört. Wegen dieser Streitigkeiten hat bisher noch nicht einmal jemand den Laden betreten können, ich will nicht wissen was für eine Arbeit es werden wird die ganzen verdorbenen Lebensmittel zu entsorgen. Eine unverantwortliche Haltung, muss ich sagen, wesen hätte die ganzen Lebensmittel doch zumindest spenden können.", erklärte sie abschweifend.

„Nun, wir würden das Haus dennoch gerne sehen.", meinte Snape bestimmt.

Er ignorierte den Blick den Hermine ihm zuwarf.

„Aber denken sie nur nicht daran es zu betreten. Wirklich seltsame Dinge sind dort im Gange.", warnte sie nachdem sie ihnen den Weg beschrieben hatte und wesen konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie es bereits wieder bereute ihnen weitergeholfen zu haben, „Ein paar Kinder waren etwas zu wagemutig, und als sie zurückkamen waren sie völlig verstört und berichteten furchtbare Dinge gesehen zu haben."

Snape bedankte sich nur knapp und bedeutete Hermine ihm zu folgen. Hinter einem Zaun erklärte er: „Wir apparieren, wir haben schon genug Zeit verloren.", erklärte er bestimmt.

Obwohl das Haus sehr verfallen war, hatte es immer noch etwas stattliches. Der Garten jedoch war völlig verwildert, einzig ein Rosenstrauch trug noch ein paar wenige Blüten. Der Weg der vom Gartentor zum Eingang führte war mit Moos überwuchert.

„Wer könnte daran interessiert sein Leute vom Haus fernzuhalten und dafür sogar einen Toten verkörpern? Ich meine es ist wirklich keine gute Tarnung.", überlegte Hermine, während sie auf den Eingang zuschritten.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber halten sie ihren Zauberstab bereit Granger und halten sie die Augen offen, ich vermute wir müssen noch mit einem Besuch von Mr Jones rechnen.", entgegnete Snape.

Snape machte sich nicht die Mühe zu klopfen, er versuchte sogleich die Tür zu öffnen, die klemmte. Mit Anstrengung gelang es ihm sie schließlich einen Spalt breit zu öffnen.

„Verwenden sie erst Magie, wenn ich es ihnen sage, Granger.", befahl ihr Snape.

„Sie vermuten, dass jemand das Haus gesichert hat und Magie registrieren würde?", fragte Hermine.

„Exakt.", meinte Snape knapp.

Staub lag in der Luft und nur wenig Licht trat durch die teilweise beschädigten Fensterläden. Hermine erschrak, konnte aber einen Schrei unterdrücken, als eine weiße Gestalt mit ohrenbetäubenden Lärm auf sie zuflog. Um sie herum begann ein Reigen aus schemenhaften Kreaturen zu tanzen. Die Geräuschkulisse hätte einem Horrorfilm entsprungen sein können. Schmerzverzerrte Schreie wechselten ab mit manischem Gelächter. Die Fensterläden begannen sich zu öffnen und zu schließen. Ein Kronleuchter begann zu wackeln, und ehe er sie traf, hob Hermine instinktiv ihren Zauberstab und schleuderten den stürzenden Leuchter zur Seite.

„Granger, was habe ich ihnen gesagt.", rügte Snape sie.

„Aber…", murmelte sie, ehe sie sah, dass der Kronleuchter der vor ihnen lag sich in Luft auflöste.

Als plötzlich Gegenstände durch die Luft zu fliegen begannen, und sie die krächzende Stimme einer alten Frau hören, die „Also keine Muggel!" rief, schrie Snape: „Jetzt können sie Magie benutzen."

Hermine hatte Mühe alle Gegenstände aus ihrer Flugbahn zu hexen. Mit einem lauten Knall zerschmetterte ein Sessel an der Wand, ehe sich eine Bestecklade öffnete und Gabeln und Messer mit einem unglaublichen Tempo auf sie zurasten.

Im letzten Augenblick gelang es ihr ein Messer, das direkt auf ihr Gesicht zu steuerte, abzulenken.

Eine weibliche Gestalt trat hinter einer Säule hervor, ihre weißen Haare wehten gespenstisch in alle Richtungen und ihre Augen waren von bedrohlich aussehenden Schatten umgeben.

„Ein Poltergeist?", fragte Hermine. Sie wurde für ihre kurze Unaufmerksamkeit bestraft und von einem Stuhl zur Seite geworfen wurde.

Obwohl sie am Boden lag, wurde sie weiter attackiert.

Während sie noch immer mit der Einrichtung des Zimmers beschäftigt war, und mühevoll versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, sah sie wie Snape einen Zauber auf die Gestalt warf. Als ein Gegenfluch ihn abwehrte hatte sie ihre Antwort. Die unheimliche Frau sah zwar aus wie ein Geist, war aber definitiv am Leben.

Hermine kämpfte sich kaum war sie wieder halbwegs sicher auf ihren Füssen durch die gesamte Esszimmereinrichtung, während sie das Duell von Snape und der Hexe beobachtete.

„Severus? Der Sohn von Eileen Prince? Ich dachte ich hatte gehört du bist kein Todesser mehr.", die alte Hexe wehrte unterbrach ihren Angriff sowie sie ihn erkannt hatte.

„Cecily Lestrange?", seine Stimme klang ungläubig, „Rudolphos erzählte mir er war auf ihrem Begräbnis."

Die alte Hexe lachte: „Nun wir sind wohl beide einem Irrtum zum Opfer gefallen."

Sie setzte ihren Angriff heftiger als zuvor fort.

„Nun, Cecily, das entspricht nicht ganz der Wahrheit.", meinte Snape, der offenbar eine gewisse Freude an dem Duell zu haben schien, „Ich bin kein Todesser."

Erneut unterbrach Cecily den Angriff.

„Nun, Severus, wenn was du behauptest wahr ist, was genau suchst du dann hier?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Snapes Blick fiel auf Hermine, die sich gerade mit einer Stehlampe abmühte.

„Ich bringe dir deine Urenkelin."

**A/N 2: **Dieses Kapitel hat mich jetzt fast zwei Tage lang gequält und ich weiß nicht einmal so genau, was mir daran so schwer gefallen ist…

Rebecca Slytherin: Danke für die lieben Reviews! Ich habe übersehen, dass ich private Nachrichten deaktiviert hatte und das natürlich sofort geändert. Ich hoffe es funktioniert jetzt.

FunnyMoments: Danke für den lieben Review! Ich hoffe du behaltest Recht! :)


	69. Willkommen in der Familie Lestrange!

**68 Willkommen in der Familie Lestrange!**

Die fliegende Einrichtung fiel abrupt zu Boden und Hermine konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite werfen, um nicht getroffen zu werden.

„Unmöglich, dass du mir auch noch mit diesen infamen Lügen kommst!", schimpfte Cecily, „Niemand meiner Enkel und Enkelinnen hatte überhaupt die Möglichkeit Kinder in die Welt zu setzen. Rudolphos und Rabastan saßen zu lange in Askaban und die anderen starben allesamt im Kindesalter."

„Ich wäre mir da nur nicht zu sicher!", meinte Snape und holte die Schatulle hervor.

„Diebin! Grässliche Diebin!", damit zielte sie mit dem Zauberstab auf Hermine, doch Snape stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Lass uns vernünftig sein. Bestimmt gibt es einen Weg herauszufinden, ob es sich bei meiner Frau um eine Lestrange handelt oder nicht.", meinte Snape

„Deine Frau?", fragte Cecily überrascht und ging an Snape vorbei, auf Hermine zu.

„Diese scheußliche Reporterin meinte sie sei ein dreckiges Schlammblut."

„Wie können sie es wagen!", fauchte Hermine die alte Frau an.

„Auch keine Manieren diese Schlammblüter. Nun ich werde dir Manieren lehren."

Aber Cecily kam nicht dazu ihren Zauberstab zu heben, Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Cecily und hatte offenbar einen wortlosen Zauber gesprochen, denn die alte Hexe vermochte nicht, sich zu bewegen.

„Ich tu dir nur einen Gefallen, Severus.", schnaufte die alte Frau angestrengt.

„Ich denke du tust dir keinen großen Gefallen, wenn du deiner einzigen noch lebenden Nachfahrin die sich auf freien Fuß befindet Schaden zufügst.", meinte er ernst, „Und ich warne dich, ich werde es nicht dulden, wenn du noch einmal das Wort oder deinen Zauberstab gegen meine Frau erhebst."

„Du bist auch nur ein halber Prince. Was kann wesen schon von dir erwarten.", zischte sie.

Snapes Blick wurde finster.

„Willst du uns jetzt erzählen, was diese Reporterin von dir erfahren hat?", fragte Snape.

Als Cecily schwieg, versuchte Hermine ihr Glück.

„Mrs Lestrange, ich versichere ihnen es ist nicht meine Absicht mir den Namen ihrer Familie zu erschleichen. Es liegt auch uns viel daran zu beweisen, dass diese Verbindung von Rita Kimmkorn konstruiert wurde.", meinte Hermine und war bedacht darauf sehr höflich zu klingen.

Cecily schien ihren Vorschlag für einen Moment in Erwägung zu ziehen, ehe sie es sich wieder anders überlegte.

„Was gibt es da großartig zu beweisen. Mein Stammbaum sollte dafür ausreichen möge wesen meinen, aber in diesen Zeiten, in denen dreckige Schlammblüter wie du sich den Weg ins Ministerium ergaunert haben, ist nicht einmal die Familie mit dem reinstem Blute sicher."

„Ich dachte das wären die Blacks.", meinte Hermine zynisch, bemerkte aber, dass Cecily nicht in der Lage war etwas zu entgegnen, Snape hatte seine Drohung wahr gemacht und ihr auch noch den Mund zugehext.

„Ich denke es wäre angebracht, sich etwas zivilisierter zu verhalten.", meinte Snape, „Also, wo ist dieser Stammbaum?"

Cecily deutete mit bloßen Blicken auf die Treppe, Snape gab nur ihre Beine frei, weshalb sie sich sehr seltsam bewegte.

„Richten sie ihren Zauberstab auf sie.", flüsterte Snape, „Sie beherrscht stablose Magie und wir können nicht sicher sein wie schnell es ihr gelingt meinen Fluch zu brechen. Aber wenn es soweit ist zögern sie keine Sekunde."

Sie erreichten einen Raum der völlig leer geräumt war. Einzig eine riesige Tafel zierte die größte Wand. Der Stammbaum der Lestrange Familie.

Hermine trat an die Tafel heran. Cecily schien stumm zu protestieren und versuchte sich loszumachen, aber Snape verstärkte seinen Zauber.

Hermine fand Cecily, die demnach seit über 20 Jahren ihren Tod vortäuschte, und ihren Mann Ralph. Darunter die Kinder Rayner mit seiner Frau Albreda geborene Burke und deren Kindern Rudolphos mit Bellatrix Black und Rabastan, neben Rayner der jüngere Reynaud mit seiner Frau Avice geborene Greengrass mit den Kindern Randolph, der mit 13 Jahren verstarb und Agnes, die zwei Jahre nach dem Tod ihres älteren Bruders geboren wurde und mit 10 Jahren verstarb. Agnes war im selben Jahr wie ihre Mutter geboren.

„Agnes Lestrange hat zwar das gleiche Geburtsjahr wie meine Mutter, aber sie ist tot. Allerdings ist der Stammbaum ja offenbar manipuliert.", meinte Hermine und wunderte sich, weshalb Cecily dennoch meinte es wäre Beweis genug, dass Hermine kein Mitglied ihrer Familie war.

Anders als bei dem Stammbaum der Black Familie gab es hier keine Flecken, die für verstoßene Mitglieder der Familie standen, stattdessen gab es verhältnismäßig viele jung Verstorbene und Hermine wurde übel wenn sie sich vorstellte, was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte.

„Rita muss mehr gefunden haben als das.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

Cecily versuchte wieder zu sprechen und Snape entschied sich dafür einen Versuch zu wagen.

„Du elender Bastard! Deine Großmutter würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn sie sehen würde wie verkommen du bist. Du und deine unwürdige Frau. Von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet Severus! Nachdem deine Mutter so eine Schande über die Familie gebracht hat, die du mit ausbaden musstest, hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass du ihrem Vorbild folgst und jemand minderen Blutes ehelichst. So eine Schmach für deine arme Großmutter. Zumindest haben wir alle gesehen was Eileen davon hatte. Eine einst so begabte Hexe und am Ende konnte sie nicht einmal mehr richtig zaubern. Sie hat wirklich jeden einzelnen der Schläge verdient! Hätte er sie bloß viel früher totgeschlagen, damit hätte er uns allen einen großen Gefallen getan und uns viel Peinlichkeit erspart."

Hermine war schockiert dass Cecily mit derartiger Grausamkeit und ohne jegliches Mitgefühl über ein derartig entsetzliches Verbrechen sprach. Es schmerzte sogar sie, die Eileen nicht kannte es zu hören, wie musste es dann nur ihm gehen? Die ganze Zeit über, während Cecily sprach, hatte sie Snape beobachtet und gesehen wie die Wut, die in seinem Gesicht aufgekeimt war, wuchs. Dann kaum war sie fertig hatte es innerhalb weniger Sekunden regelrecht teuflische Züge angenommen und im selben Moment hob er seinen Zauberstab.

„Crucio!", eine sogar für ihn unnatürliche Kälte lag in den Worten.

„Protego!", schrie Hermine gerade noch im rechten Moment ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken.

Snapes Augen waren voller Hass und fixierten Cecily. So hatte Hermine ihn noch nie gesehen, er war angsteinflößend, sein Blick der eines Wahnsinnigen. Er streckte immer noch den Zauberstab von sich, als sein Blick ihren traf. Sie starrten einander in die Augen, und Hermine rechnete damit, dass er sie im nächsten Moment, wenn schon nicht behexen, dann zumindest anschreien würde. Das pure Entsetzen musste ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen. Und dann endlich änderte sich etwas an seinem Blick, endlich senkte er den Zauberstab und mit einem Mal verfiel sein Gesicht völlig. Trauer lag in seinen Augen und noch etwas anders. Reue vielleicht. Er wollte etwas zu Hermine sagen, doch offenbar fand er keine Worte die auszudrücken vermochten, was er fühlte. Als Hermine nun selbst den Zauberstab senkte bemerkte sie dass ihre Hand zitterte.

Er setzte noch einmal an etwas zu sagen, doch Cecily kam ihm zuvor.

„Lieber die Schmerzen des Cruciatus-Fluches, als Hilfe von einem Schlammblut zu bekommen.", sie spukte Hermine, die immer noch völlig neben sich stand an.

Hermine reagierte nicht, sie trat nur einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Es reicht, Cecily! Wir haben genug alte Geschichten aufgewärmt und wir mussten lang genug deine bescheidene Meinung anhören, kommen wir also zu dem weswegen wir hier sind. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit zu zeigen, dass…", er stockte für eine Sekunde und warf einen kurzen unsicheren Blick zu Hermine, ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen, „meine Frau nicht deiner Familie angehört?"

„Natürlich.", Cecily grinste diabolisch, „Einige."

Hermine wurde hellhörig.

„Ich hätte eine Kette und einen Ring direkt hier im Haus.", erklärte sie, „Aber ich will doch nicht, dass ein Schlammblut sie beschmutzt und besudelt."

Snape entschied sich offenbar ihre Beleidigungen bewusst zu ignorieren und sich nicht länger provozieren zu lassen.

„Was passiert, wenn jemand der nicht Teil der Lestrange Familie ist sie trägt?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Sie fallen ab.", meinte Cecily und lächelte dabei viel zu freundlich.

Snape warf einen entschuldigenden Blick zu Hermine und sie wollte bereits etwas einwenden, ehe sie hörte welchen Zauber er anzuwenden gedachte.

„Legilimens."

Sie schluckte, sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte. Cecily schien sich offenbar zu sträuben, und Snape schien völlig angestrengt. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er den Zauberstab wieder senkte.

„Nun, wir wollen nicht riskieren, dass meine Frau erwürgt wird, oder einen Finger verliert.", meinte er schließlich.

„Ich nehme an Rita Kimmkorn hat dir Veritaserum eingeflößt, nicht wahr? Du bist schließlich doch ein sehr fähiger Okklumens. Ich frage mich nur wie ihr das gelungen ist.", überlegte Snape.

„Sie ist ein unregistrierter Animagus. Sie ist bestimmt in ihrer Käferform eingedrungen und hat ihr das Veritaserum so untergejubelt."

„Das klingt plausibel.", nickte Snape und sah Cecily forschend an, „Weshalb würde Rita Kimmkorn vermuten, dass Agnes Lestrange noch lebt und ein Kind in die Welt gesetzt hat?"

„Sie ist verrückt! Es ist eine Ungeheuerlichkeit. Agnes ist als kleines Kind ertrunken!", erklärte Cecily, „Reynaud und Avice haben es nicht mehr ertragen hier zu leben und sind nach Polen ausgewandert und dort kinderlos verstorben."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich als sie Polen hörte. Snape sah Cecily nachdenklich an.

„Du erinnerst dich doch noch an Reynaud, nicht wahr Severus? Er kam einige Male zu Besuch als du ein Kind warst. Er hat dir beigebracht wie wesen sich duelliert."

„Ich erinnere mich nur sehr dunkel, ich war noch sehr jung.", damit holte er die Photographie hervor, „Ich konnte euch nicht einmal auf diesem Bild erkennen."

Cecily lachte auf.

„Nun Severus, ich habe meinen Tod vorgetäuscht, ich wäre nachlässig, würde ich nicht dafür sorgen, dass wesen mich nicht so einfach aufspüren kann. Du kannst dich vermutlich auch nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass du später, als du schon fast erwachsen warst dieses Haus besucht hast. Wir ließen die Gäste mit Portschlüssel anreisen."

Snape sah sich um, und dann plötzlich zeigte hinüber zu einem Balkon.

„Ich erinnere mich damals für einen Moment das Gefühl gehabt zu haben ich hätte Reynaud auf diesem Balkon gesehen. Aber es waren Jahre vergangen seit ich ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte und ich war mir nicht sicher. Danach sah ich ihn nie wieder.", und dann begann Snape zu kombinieren, „Es war kurz vor Beginn des ersten Magierkrieges."

Snape fixierte Cecily mit seinen Blicken.

„Wieso fürchtet eine reinblütige Hexe mit deiner Einstellungen gegenüber muggelgeborenen und halbblütigen Hexen und Zauberern die Todesser so sehr, dass sie ihren eigenen Tod inszeniert? Was kannst du getan haben, um sie zu verärgern?"

„Ich werde bestimmt kein Wort darüber verlieren, nur um diesem Schlammblut einen Gefallen zu tun.", wurde sie wieder ausfällig.

Snape richtete wieder den Zauberstab auf sie, als sie begann zu flehen.

„Nein, Severus. Du kannst nicht von mir verlangen dir das zu sagen, sie werden mich holen wenn du es weißt, hörst du? Sie werden mich holen!"

„Mrs Lestrange. Sie haben bereits Rita Kimmkorn darüber informiert und in knapp einem Monat, wird die ganze Welt es wissen, wenn wir es nicht verhindern können. Wenn sie die Todesser also so sehr fürchten sagen sie uns bitte was sie ihr erzählt haben. Sie helfen damit doch vor allem sich selbst. Wir können dann bestimmt noch eine Möglichkeit finden, das schlimmste zu verhindern.", bat sie die alte Frau mit eindringlicher Stimme.

„Du sprichst nur zu mir wenn du etwas gefragt wirst, Schlammblut.", murrte sie.

„Es ist die Mühe nicht wert.", meinte Snape und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Cecily.

„Severus, denk an deine Großmutter, was würde sie sagen.", flehte die alte Frau, offenbar hatte sie wirklich große Angst davor, was geschehen könnte hätte Snape die Informationen.

„Leglimens!", rief er.

Und dann sah Hermine ihn, er war ihnen gefolgt und zielte auf Snape.

„Protego!", schrie sie.

Snape schrak aus seiner Konzentration auf, er war erst irritiert, ehe auch er Harold Jones sah.

„Lass sie gehen!", forderte er Snape auf.

Aber Cecily war nicht begeistert von ihrem Beschützer.

„Er könnte einer von ihnen sein, Severus. Lass nicht zu, dass sie mich kriegen!", wurde sie panisch.

Offenbar kannte Cecily ihn nicht, zumindest nicht in dieser Gestalt.

Snape und Hermine richteten beide ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Mann der sich als Harold Jones tarnte. Gerade als er einen Fluch in ihre Richtung werfen wollte, gab es einen lauten Knall. Es ging so schnell, dass Hermine Schwierigkeiten hatte auszumachen von woher sie überall kamen. Mehrere Fensterläden wurden zur Seite gesprengt und flogen auf sie zu, während durch die Fenster maskierte Gestalten auf ihren Besen eindrangen. Sie erkannte ihre Aufmachung sofort. Es waren Todesser. Hermine wusste, dass es noch einige wenige Todesser gab, nach denen das Ministerium suchte, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie sich trotz Voldemorts Ende neu formiert hatten.

Sie wehrte gerade einen Fluch ab, als sie sah, dass Snape Cecily freigab, die sogleich in den Kampf eingriff. Harold Jones kämpfte ebenfalls an ihrer Seite.

Es waren 10 Todesser, die sie eingekreist hatten und es gab keinen Ausweg. Sie mussten irgendwie an ihnen vorbei.

Während Hermine damit beschäftigt war einen Fluch nach dem anderen abzuwehren ohne überhaupt die Chance zu haben einen Gegenangriff zu starten, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Cecily sich etwas in die Luft erhob, alle Fensterläden begannen zu wackeln und ein starker Wind begann zu wehen. Diesmal waren es keine Möbel, die durch das Haus flogen, erschrocken stellte Hermine fest, dass der Verputz von den Wänden ab bröselte und sich langsam Ziegelsteine aus den Wänden zu lösen begannen. Hermine musste sich ducken, als ein Stein über ihnen Kopf hinweg auf die Todesser zuraste. Der Getroffene wurde gegen eine Wand geworfen und hatte Mühe wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Snape nutzte den Moment und setzte ihn außer Gefecht. Dafür wäre er fast von einem anderen Todesser getroffen worden, hätte Hermine nicht im letzten Moment noch ein Schild gezaubert. Obwohl die Ziegelsteine die Todesser ziemlich in Schach hielten, hatten auch sie selbst Probleme damit. Cecily schien ihre Macht im Moment noch nicht völlig kontrollieren zu können. Hermine sah, dass drei der Todesser wohl darauf aus waren Cecily zu attackieren. Snape und Harold war es auch aufgefallen, doch ihre Gegner hinderten sie daran, sich Cecily zu nähern. Hermine, sprang zur Seite und warf sich vor Cecily, die gerade dabei war einen Kreis aus Ziegelsteinen um sich zu beschwören. Snape hinderte den Todesser mit dem Hermine eben noch gekämpft hatte daran ihr zu folgen. Die Todesser warfen Flüche auf sie, doch Hermine gelang es sie abzuwehren. Endlich hatte Cecily das Ziel ihres Zaubers erreicht. Mit einer ungeheuren Wucht schossen die Ziegelsteine der Reihe nach gegen drei der Todesser, sie hatten keine Chance sie abzuwehren oder in Deckung zu gehen. Die Steine trafen sie so schwer, dass sie sofort zu Boden gingen. Während Cecily erneut Steine aus der Wand löste, formierten sich die verbliebenen Todesser neu und wieder versuchten drei von ihnen Hermine aus den Weg zu räumen, um Cecily angreifen zu können, während die anderen Snape und Harold von Hermine und Cecily getrennt hatten und sie weiterhin davon abhielten ihnen zu helfen. Cecily hatte erneut Steine um sich gesammelt und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern ehe sie zum Schlag ausholen konnte.

Als ein weiterer Strahl auf Cecily zuraste, gelang es Hermine erneut ihn abzuwehren, doch sie zahlte den Preis dafür. Der wohl schlimmstmögliche Fall trat ein.

„Expelliarmus!", hörte sie einen anderen Todesser, und sie hatte nicht mehr die Zeit sich dagegen zu wehren. Ihr Zauberstab raste durch den Raum und fiel zu Boden.

Sie hörte schon ein „Accio Zauberstab!", von Snape, doch niemand war nahe genug ihr zu helfen, als einer der drei Todesser denen sie gegenüber stand den Zauberstab auf sie richtete.

„Avada…", hörte sie, doch noch ehe sie den Versuch unternehmen konnte sich zur Seite zu werfen, wurde der Todesser von einem Ziegelstein an die Wand geworfen. Er hatte bei weitem nicht die Wucht der ersten Attacke erreicht. Cecily hatte den Zauber zu früh losgelassen. Ein verirrter Ziegelstein traf Hermine, warf sie jedoch lediglich zu Boden. Die Todesser duckten sich unter den anderen Steinen problemlos durch.

Während Snape, der Hermines Zauberstab hatte, sich mit all der Macht, die ihm zur Verfügung stand, an den Todesser vorbei kämpfte, die von Jones daran gehindert wurden sich ihm noch weiter in den Weg zu stellen, sah Hermine, die gerade im Begriff war wieder aufzustehen, wie zwei Flüche auf Cecily losrasten.

„Nein!", hörte sie Jones schreien und sah, wie er besseren Wissens seinen Zauberstab in die Richtung von Cecilys Angreifern richtete und einen Fluch losließ, der daneben ging.

Dafür wurde er selbst von einem Fluch getroffen, blieb jedoch auf den Beinen.

Auch Snape schleuderte den Angreifern einen Fluch entgegen. Er traf einen der beiden und hinderte ihn daran den Todesfluch fertig auszusprechen. Der andere Todesser hatte jedoch Erfolg, ein Fluch traf Cecily in die Brust und sie ging zu Boden.

Snape gab Hermine ihren Zauberstab und stürzte zu Cecily. Er konnte sich nicht um sie kümmern, weil Hermine nicht mehr alleine mit den drei Todessern fertig wurde, die sich nun um sie scharten und noch heftiger als zuvor attackieren.

„Bring sie und das Mädchen hier raus, Severus!", rief Jones ihm zu und kämpfte sich an den Todessern mit denen er sich duellierte vorbei zu den anderen.

„Ich decke euch!", erklärte er und deutete auf den Balkon.

Snape nahm Cecily hoch, während Jones und Hermine ihre Mühe hatten die Flüche der verbliebenen Todesser abzuschirmen. An Gegenangriffe war nicht zu denken.

Hermine warf einen fragenden Blick auf Jones, er konnte es unmöglich schaffen es alleine mit sechs Todessern aufnehmen.

„Geh.", drängte Jones und sie und Snape begannen sich hastig zurück zu ziehen.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Snapes vor hatte, hätten sie den Balkon erreicht, denn Cecily hatte das Haus und das gesamte Grundstück natürlich gegen Apparation geschützt.

Hermine war immer noch beschäftigt Flüche abzuwehren, die an Jones vorbei in ihre Richtung gingen, als Snape sich auf das Geländer des Balkons stellte, Cecily lag halb über seiner Schulter und er hielt sie mit einem Arm.

„Granger. Beeilen sie sich.", drängte er sie und sie stieg ebenfalls auf das Geländer.

Unschlüssig sah sie zurück, ein Todesser hatte es an Jones vorbeigeschafft und streckte bereits seinen Arm aus.

Snape packte sie an der Hand und zog sie zu sich.

„Vertrauen sie mir. Halten sie sich an mir fest.", sagte er, „Und dann springen wir."

Er warf noch einen Blick zurück und schrie dann: „Jetzt!"

Hermine stieß einen Schrei aus, als sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Sie apparierten im Flug, tatsächlich befand sich hier offenbar eine Stelle die von Cecilys Schutzzaubern ausgenommen war. Eine Art Notausgang. Hermine verlor durch den Schwung das Gleichgewicht und stürzte nach vorne auf den Boden, als sie landeten und schlug mit dem Kinn auf. Sie hatte kein Zeit gehabt zu reagieren und den Sturz mit Händen abzufangen.

Sie erhob sich und sah, dass sie mitten in Snapes Wohnzimmer gelandet waren. Snape war bereits dabei Cecily zu versorgen.

„Kommt sie wieder in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine.

So schrecklich sie sich ihr gegenüber auch verhalten hatte, letztendlich hatte sie ihr das Leben gerettet.

Cecily hustete und Hermine sah, dass Blut aus ihrem Mund floss.

„Holen sie mir die Tränke die im Schränkchen in der Küche stehen.", rief Snape.

Schnell tat sie, wie ihr aufgetragen wurde.

Snape verabreichte Cecily drei verschiedene Tränke.

„Lass, Severus, ich sterbe.", brachte sie unter Anstrengung hervor, und versuchte zu lächeln „Ich werde deiner Großmutter sagen, dass du dich zumindest im Duellen passabel schlagen kannst."

„Cecily, du musst es mir erzählen. Die Todesser wissen es bereits, und wir wissen, dass Reynaud am Leben ist."

„Reynaud? Was redest du Severus?", keuchte die sterbende Frau.

„Er hat den Vielsafttrank genommen, Cecily, aber es war Reynaud.", meinte Snape, Er hat mich wiedererkannt und sich zu erkennen gegeben."

Cecily riss die Augen weit auf, als sie die Tragweite dieser Information begriff. Doch sie wurde sichtlich schwächer, Snape klopfte ihr leicht auf die Wange.

„Cecily, komm zu dir."

Kaum war sie wieder bei Bewusstsein, zögerte sie nicht länger.

„Agnes. Sie war ein Squib.", begann sie, „Reynaud hätte sie töten müssen. Aber er und Avice hatten schon Randolph verloren. Sie haben es nicht über sich gebracht. Sie war so ein liebenswertes und kluges Kind, es hätte mir selbst das Herz gebrochen. Ich dachte sie hätten sie außer Landes gebracht. Ralph und Rayner durften es nicht erfahren, sie hätten sie selbst umgebracht. Reynaud hat versprochen er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie Kinder in die Welt setzt."

Ihre Stimme wurde immer schwächer und sie keuchte immer wieder und rang nach Luft. Hermine fiel es schwer ihr zuzuhören. Trotz dem was sie getan hatten, was sie bereit gewesen waren zu tun, hatte es nichts aber auch gar nichts an ihrer Einstellung geändert.

„Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit.", flüsterte sie, ehe sie qualvoll hustete.

Snape gab ihr einen Trank, der gegen die Schmerzen helfen sollte.

„Die Reporterin, sie hat ein Medaillon von mir gestohlen. Ein Tropfen Blut einer Lestrange öffnet es."

Cecily griff nach Snapes Hand und drückte sie kurz.

„Versprich mir, dass du sie beschützt, sollte sie Agnes' Tochter sein.", ihre Stimme war leise und brach zum Ende hin fast ab. Mit einem Mal wich alle Kraft aus ihr, ihre Hand fiel zu Boden, wo sie mit einem dumpfen Knall aufschlug und sie hörte auf zu atmen. Hermine fühlte sich elend, denn der erste Gedanke der ihr kam war lediglich, dass sie nun Thestrale sehen würde.

**A/N:**

Rebecca Slytherin: Hat mich gefreut, dass du das letzte Kapitel interessant gefunden hast.

FunnyMoments: Danke für den Review!

kathy12041990: Es freut mich, dass es mir gelungen ist die Charaktere glaubhaft darzustellen und dass dir mein Erzählstil gefällt. Danke für den Review! Es freut mich sehr, dass du wieder zur Geschichte zurück gefunden hast. Ich habe übrigens auch zwei Tage gebraucht um mich wieder einzulesen. :)

lufa: Wow, du hast die ganze Geschichte so schnell gelesen? Danke vielmals für deinen Review! Ich hoffe es wird dir weiterhin gefallen.


	70. Viel zu viele Neuigkeiten

**A/N: **Das Kapitel hat mich gequält. Ich hoffe es ist lesbar.

**69 Viel zu viele Neuigkeiten**

Snape schloss ihre Augen und legte ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch. Erst jetzt sah Hermine, dass Cecilys Zauberstab immer noch lose in ihrer Hand lag.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?", fragte Hermine.

„Ihren Tod zu vertuschen würde bedeuten die Todesser zu decken und ihnen die Möglichkeit für unerwartete Angriffe zu geben.", meinte Snape, „Wir werden außerdem unverzüglich melden müssen, dass sich herausgestellt hat, dass ihr Blutstatus ungewiss ist, ehe wesen uns noch einfacher einen Vorwurf daraus konstruieren kann."

Es schien ihm gar nicht zu gefallen.

„Sie haben uns genau da wo sie uns wollen, nicht wahr?", die Bitterkeit schlug sich in ihrer Stimme nieder.

Der Ausdruck in Snapes Gesicht zeigte sein Missbehagen, als er leicht nickte.

„Es klingt vielleicht etwas weit hergeholt, aber glauben sie das Ministerium könnte seine uns heute eine Falle gestellt haben?"

„Wir können die Möglichkeit nicht ausschließen. Die Todesser kämen ihnen gelegen um weitere Gesetzesverschärfungen zu rechtfertigen und die Weasleys weiter zu belasten.", meinte er.

Hermine hatte sofort wieder das Bild von Molly vor Augen und zwang sich es beiseite zu schieben, um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Sollte ich nicht ziemlich schnell beweisen können, dass ich keine reinblütige Hexe bin sind wir wieder ziemlich am Anfang.", realisierte sie und war erschüttert.

„Ich denke wir müssen sogar davon ausgehen, dass unsere Ehe nach einer Anhörung annulliert werden wird. Wir haben zumindest ein kleines Zeitfenster. Es ist bereits nach sechs Uhr, die Anhörung wird also frühestens Montag stattfinden können."

Nur einen Augenblick dachte Hermine an Hogwarts, aber es schien ihr viel zu weit weg.

„Ich nehme an sie werden darauf erpicht sein sie so schnell wie möglich in eine neue Ehe zu drängen. Das gibt uns zusätzlich vielleicht neun Tage, ehe sie neu verheiratet werden, wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass sie alle 3 Kandidatinnen je dreimal treffen dürfen, ehe die Ehe geschlossen wird. Im schlimmsten Fall haben wir lediglich 3.", ergänzte Hermine.

„Wir müssen auch in Betracht ziehen, dass sie sowohl versuchen werden uns eine Scheinehe als auch Betrug beim Blutstatus vorzuwerfen.", meinte Snape.

„Sie könnten auch versuchen uns in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, vielleicht sogar unter dem Vorwand uns vor den Todessern schützen zu wollen.", Hermine seufze schwer, dann wurde ihr Blick ernst, weil ihr etwas bewusst wurde, das sie zuvor nicht bedacht hatte.

„Professor, sie könnten unsere Zauberstäbe kontrollieren."

Snape war klar, dass sie damit insbesondere den unverzeihlichen Fluch ansprach. Wieder warf er ihr einen Blick zu, der ihr klar machte, dass zwischen ihnen etwas Unausgesprochenes stand. Und wieder schien er keine Worte zu finden.

„Wir sollten Cecilys Zauberstab behalten. Im schlimmsten Fall müssen wir behaupten ihr Zauberstab wäre zerstört worden, weshalb sie nach ihrem Tod ihren an sich genommen haben. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass sie ihnen auch noch unterstellen selbst ein Todesser zu sein.", meinte Hermine.

Snape blickte hinüber zu Cecily und etwas in ihm schien sich zu sträuben, aber er nickte dennoch.

„Wenn wir entscheiden müssen ob wir uns inhaftieren lassen oder flüchten, was ziehen sie vor?", fragte sie dann.

„Das Ziel unserer Scharade war es dem Widerstand am effektivsten zur Verfügung zu stehen. Zu gegebenen Zeitpunkt war eine Scheinehe die beste Option. Sollte uns allerdings Haft drohen, nehme ich an, dass wir unter den momentan gegebenen Umständen selbst im Untergrund einen wesentlicheren Beitrag leisten können.", meinte Snape.

„Gut, wir brauchen also einen guten Plan."

„Ich bin ihnen einen Schritt voraus, Ms Granger."

Sie warteten im Dickicht neben einer Wiese in Hogsmeade auf das Eintreffen des Ministeriums. Auch der Orden würde Leute schicken, die sich allerdings verdeckt halten würden. Lediglich, wenn Snape und Hermine in Bedrängnis gerieten, würden sie einschreiten. Noch war niemand in Sicht.

Cecilys Leiche lag in einer Lache aus Blut. Hermine zweifelte daran, dass jemand feststellen könnte, dass sie woanders verstorben war.

Hermine stellte sich neben Snape, dessen Blick auf die Wiese gerichtet war. Es war anzunehmen, dass die Beamten und Beamtinnen des Ministeriums dorthin apparieren würden.

„Ich dachte wir hätten zumindest zwei Jahre.", seufzte Hermine und versuchte dann nach dem kleinen silbernen Streifen am Horizont zu greifen, der ihr in den Sinn kam, „Aber wer weiß, wenn wir rechtzeitig beweisen können, dass ich nicht reinblütig bin, dann hat uns diese Aktion vielleicht sogar einen Monat Zeit geschenkt, nicht wahr? Ich meine wir müssen es einfach schaffen es zu beweisen ehe es zu spät ist, wir haben gerade erst unsere Hochzeitsnacht hinter uns, ich kann das nicht noch einmal durchmachen mit irgendeinem Magier den das Ministerium mir zuschanzt, noch nicht nach so kurzer Zeit."

Sie warf einen Blick zur Seite und meinte leise: „Sie doch auch nicht."

Snape wandte sich ihr zu, und sie tat es ihm gleich, so dass sie einander gegenüber standen. Einen Augenblick sahen sie einander lediglich an. In seinen Augen lag Traurigkeit und seine Worte klangen bedauernd, als er Hermine mit etwas konfrontierte, das sie nicht bedacht hatte.

„Ms Granger, ihnen sollte bewusst sein, selbst wenn es uns gelingt ihren tatsächlichen Blutstatus in Erfahrung zu bringen, ihn zu beweisen und er es uns ermöglicht wieder zu heiraten, dann stellt sich für uns ein weiteres Mal das Problem der Hochzeitsnacht."

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass das ganze Konstrukt, das sie sich so mühevoll aufgebaut hatten in sich zusammenfiel. Sie war wirklich wieder am Anfang.

Da die Sache mittlerweile derartige Ausmaße angenommen habe, gab es eine weitere Option zu bedenken. Sie könnten in den Untergrund zu gehen, oder eher ihn ins Leben rufen, und wie im Krieg gegen Voldemort offensiv gegen das Ministerium vorgehen. Aber sie wusste zu gut, was es bedeuten würde: Ein Leben auf der Flucht und mit der ständigen Gefahr erwischt zu werden. Sie kannte es zu gut und glaubte nicht dem derzeit gewachsen zu sein. Die letzten Tage alleine hatten alles von ihr abverlangt und alles wonach sie sich sehnte war Ruhe ,um wieder die Kraft tanken zu können, die sie so dringend brauchte, um weiter machen zu können.

Während sie das letzte Mal die Entscheidung bis zur letzten Minute ignoriert hatte, entschied sie sich diesmal gegen einen Aufschub.

„Professor, alles was ich schon einmal gesagt habe, gilt noch immer. Wenn es uns die Möglichkeit gibt weiterzumachen, dann bin ich bereit es zu tun.", sagte sie bestimmt, merkte dabei aber nicht wie stark ihre Beine zitterten.

„Ms Granger, sie können nicht…", er stockte und sie sah pures Entsetzen in seinen Augen, „Der Untergrund…"

„Eröffnet uns zwar vielleicht ganz andere Möglichkeiten aber er limitiert unsere Bewegungsfreiheit, nimmt uns das bisschen normales Leben, das wir noch haben und diese wenige Normalität gibt mir die Kraft die ich gerade brauche um weiterzumachen. Das Gefühl zu haben, dass ich mich für etwas entscheiden kann, obwohl sie es mir zu gerne nehmen würden, hält mich aufrecht. Ich habe wirkliche Angst, dass ich dem Leben im Untergrund im Moment nicht gewachsen bin. Ich will nicht wieder in den Untergrund solange ich noch andere Möglichkeiten habe mit denen ich gleich viel erreichen kann.", sagte sie überzeugt und fühlte sich stark so lange sie sprach.

Doch sowie sie verstummte, bemerkte sie wie ihre Kraft langsam schwand. Der Gedanke daran, was sie heute noch erwarten würde, zog ihr beinahe den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

„Professor, bitte, denken sie zumindest darüber nach. Ich brauche sie. Ich schaffe das nicht alleine."

„Sie sind nicht alleine Ms Granger.", sagte er ruhig.

Vorsichtig zog er sie an sich. Sie ließ ihren Kopf an seiner Brust ruhen und lauschte dem monotonen Herzschlag, der sie daran hinderte zu denken. Die Leere in ihrem Kopf schenkte ihr für einen Moment den lang ersehnten Frieden. Die Kämpfe der letzten Tage und die bedrohliche Zukunft waren hier nicht präsent. Das beständige Pochen verhinderte, dass die Tatsache, dass dieser Augenblick viel zu schnell enden würde, in ihr Bewusstsein drang.

Und dann war es vorbei mit der Ruhe. Sie sahen erst das vereinbarte Zeichen des Ordens und nur wenige Sekunden später apparierten die Leute vom Ministerium. Einer nach dem anderen erschien in der Wiese, und kaum war die Gruppe, die aus 5 Zauberern und 5 Hexen bestand vollständig, traten sie an das Gebüsch heran.

Hermine und Snape traten aus dem Gebüsch hervor.

„Mr und Mrs Snape?", fragte die Hexe, die den Einsatz offenbar leitete.

Kaum hatten sie genickt sandte sie fünf ihrer Leute ins Gebüsch um sich der Leiche anzunehmen.

„Wir werden sie zur Einvernahme mit ins Ministerium nehmen.", erklärte die Hexe.

„Es wird zuerst notwendig sein uns medizinisch zu versorgen. Da wir beide von einer Vielzahl von Flüchen getroffen wurden, wäre es unverantwortlich sofort wieder zu apparieren."

„In dem Fall werden wir eine Gruppe vom St Mungos anfordern.", meinte die Einsatzleiterin.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir uns zunächst in den Krankenflügel von Hogwarts begeben. Dort kann wesen uns besser versorgen, der Aufwand ist geringer und wir verlieren gewiss weniger Zeit. Sollte es notwendig werden können wir immer noch Heiler aus dem St Mungos hinzuziehen.", meinte Snape, „Unsere Meldung liegt ihnen ohnehin vollständig vor."

Die Einsatzleiterin besprach sich mit zwei Männern und einer Frau aus ihrem Team, ehe sie eine Entscheidung traf.

„Wir überstellen sie nach Hogwarts. Zwei Beamten werden sie zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit begleiten. Nach unserer Untersuchung werden wir sie befragen. Bezüglich ihrer anderen Meldung werden sie in Kürze genaue Anweisungen von Kollegin Umbridge und Kollegen Lester erhalten."

Snape, der sich in Bewegung setzte, nahm ihre Hand, als sie keine Anstalten machte zu gehen. Sie war viel zu perplex. Niemals hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass ihr Plan einfach so aufgehen würde und das Ministerium ohne weitere Diskussionen zulassen würde, dass sie das Schloss aufsuchten.

Die Schüler und Schülerinnen strömten alle neugierig aus der großen Halle, als Snape und Hermine von den Ministerialbeamten begleitet die Stiege zum Krankenflügel hoch gingen. Hermine warf Harry und Ginny ein mattes Lächeln zu, als sie die beiden in der Menge entdeckte. Sie sahen sehr besorgt aus.

Mit Schaudern stellte Hermine fest, dass es Umbridge und Lester gelungen war sich durch die Menge zu kämpfen. Schnell hatten sie die kleine Gruppe eingeholt. Auch McGonagall und Tonks schlossen sich ihnen an, während Professor Sprout und Professor Flitwick die Schüler und Schülerinnen zurück in den Saal beorderten. Sie sah wie Harry und Ginny, die Blicke immer noch auf sie gerichtet, von dem Strom aus Schülern und Schülerinnen zurück in die große Halle gedrängt wurden.

„Sie werden alle hier warten!", ordnete Poppy Pomfrey an, als vor allem Umbridge und Lester langsam aufdringlich wurden.

„Aber das Ministerium…", hörte sie Umbridge noch, ehe Madam Pomfrey die Tür schloss, kaum waren Snape und sie dahinter verschwunden.

Sie überließ es McGonagall und Tonks mit den vier Störenfrieden fertig zu werden.

Madam Pomfrey drängte Hermine und Snape sich zu setzen.

„Ist es wahr, dass die Todesser zurück sind?", fragte sie während sie die Schrammen auf Hermines Kinn heilte.

„Sie trugen zumindest die gleiche Aufmachung.", meinte Hermine.

Sie wussten selbst nicht, ob auch das Dunkle Mal wieder beschworen wurde. Hermine sah hinüber zu Snape, der sich sein Handgelenk an der Stelle, an der er das dunkle Mal trug, hielt. Wusste er mehr als sie?

„Poppy, denken sie, sie könnten uns strikte Bettruhe verordnen, um diese Befragung so kurz wie möglich zu halten?", fragte Snape, während sie ihn untersuchte.

„Natürlich, Severus.", nickte sie, „Aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie beide danach ihre Bettruhe auch wirklich einhalten und diese Tränke hier nehmen."

Sie gab beiden je ein Fläschchen mit einem Trank, der einen leichten rosa Ton hatte. Es war offenbar ein Beruhigungstrank.

„Körperlich sind sie beide völlig in Ordnung, aber nach so einem Erlebnis braucht ihr Geist in der Tat etwas Ruhe."

Wie auch Snape nickte sie, wobei sie sich sicher war, dass er es genauso wenig ehrlich meinte wie sie selbst.

Madam Pomfrey servierte ihrer Patientin und ihrem Patienten Tee. Sie stellte ihnen keine weiteren Fragen, und berichtete stattdessen was ihr von den Ereignissen in der großen Halle zu Ohren gekommen war.

„Am Wochenende werden alle verheirateten Schüler und Schülerinnen in das neu fertig gestellte Haus umgesiedelt.", erzählte sie.

Hermine hatte keine klare Vorstellung wie sich diese Änderung auf die DA auswirken würde. Der Vorteil war, dass sie alle leichter miteinander kommunizieren konnten. Aber da waren auch Draco und seine Todessersympathisanten, vor denen sie sich bisher gut hatten abschirmen können. Auch abseits der DA wäre nichts mehr wie zuvor aber Hermine hatte irgendwie das Gefühl es könnte tatsächlich auch sehr positive Aspekte haben. Die Unterteilung in Häuser und die Feindseligkeit zwischen Slytherins und dem Rest könnten vielleicht langsam endlich abgebaut werden. Aber es wäre ein langer und vermutlich anstrengender Weg dahin.

„Dolores Umbridge hat sich außerdem wieder mehr Rechte gesichert. McGonagall darf im Grunde keine Entscheidung treffen, ohne sie zuvor von Umbridge und dem Ministerium absegnen zu lassen. Natürlich nutzt sie jedes Schlupfloch. Aber Umbridge konnte einen großen Erfolg durchsetzen."

Bei diesen Worten wurde Hermine anders zumute.

„Sie wird die Hauslehrerin des neuen Hauses."

Hermines Tasse fiel zu Boden und zerschellte.

„Sie ist noch nicht einmal Lehrerin!"

„Nun, jetzt schon.", meinte Poppy Pomfrey, die Hermines zerbrochene Tasse mit einer kurzen Bewegung des Zauberstabes verschwienden ließ, und seufzte, „Sie hat den Posten als Muggelkunde Lehrerin übernommen. Charity Burbage wurde nachdem ihre Ehe kinderlos und ihr Mann wie sie muggelgeboren war kurzerhand neu verheiratet. Da diese Ehe noch vor dem Streik geschlossen wurde, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als ihre Koffer zu packen, und zu ihrem neuen Mann nach Nordirland zu ziehen. Man hat ihr allerdings offenbar sogar einen recht gut bezahlten Job in einer Außenstelle des Ministeriums gegeben. Offenbar ein Versuch sie daran zu hindern gegen die Zwangsehe vorzugehen."

Diese erschütternde Neuigkeit ließ alle Hoffnungen bezüglich des neuen Hauses wieder schwinden.

„Übrigens ist Muggelkunde ab heute ein verpflichtendes Fach für alle Schüler und Schülerinnen.", erklärte Poppy, „Und soweit ich es verstanden habe wird darüber nachgedacht dem Fach einen neuen Namen zu geben, weil auch generell über die Begleitumstände von Erlass 35 unterrichtet werden soll."

Natürlich, es war abzusehen, dass das Ministerium nicht lange warten würde, ehe es einen Weg finden würde die Bevölkerung schon im Kindes- und Jugendalter ihrer Ideologie näher zu bringen. Und Umbridge das Fähnchen im Wind des Ministeriums wäre natürlich bestens geeignet diesen Job auszuführen.

Ehe Madam Pomfrey ihnen mehr berichten konnte, wurde das Klopfen an der Tür des Krankenflügels so penetrant, dass ihr keine andere Wahl blieb, als sich mit den Wartenden auseinander zu setzen.

„Wir haben unsere Untersuchungen in Hogsmeade abgeschlossen, und es ist dringend notwendig, dass wir Mr und Mrs Snape unverzüglich einvernehmen.", meinte der Beamte.

„Mr und Mrs Snape sind in keiner Verfassung, um sich mit ihnen auseinander zu setzen. Ich habe ihnen strikte Bettruhe verordnet, und werde sie in ihre eigenen Räumlichkeiten entlassen, damit sie nicht gestört werden können.", erklärte Madam Pomfrey.

„Das Ministerium hat angeordnet dieser Befragung stattzugeben.", beharrte der Beamte und zog ein Pergament hervor.

Madam Pomfrey warf einen Blick zurück zu Snape und Hermine. Snape nickte und meinte zu Hermine.

„Überlassen sie mir das Reden."

Hermine öffnete kurz den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, beschloss dann aber, dass sie sowieso kein Bedürfnis hatte mit dem Ministerium zu sprechen.

„Ich gebe ihnen zehn Minuten!", meinte Madam Pomfrey streng.

Der Beamte erklärte sich einverstanden.

„Wir haben nicht vor sie lange zu belästigen.", erklärte der Beamte, „Wir haben ihre Aussagen bereits aufgenommen und werden sie kontaktieren, sobald wir unsere Untersuchung in Penycae abgeschlossen haben. Allerdings gibt es noch zwei Dinge, die wir noch heute Abend klären müssen."

Snape nickte als Zeichen, dass er fortfahren sollte.

„Wir müssen ihre Zauberstäbe auf die letzten Flüche die sie verwendet haben untersuchen, um den Vorfall rekonstruieren zu können.", erklärte der Beamte

Der Beamte gab Snape ein Pergament, dass er Hermine weiterreichte, die Untersuchung ihrer Zauberstäbe wurde darin vom Ministerium angeordnet.

„Außerdem ist der Verbleib von Cecily Lestranges Zauberstab ungeklärt.", fuhr der Beamte fort.

Snape streckte ihm den Zauberstab von Cecily entgegen.

„Mein Zauberstab wurde während unserer Flucht zerstört. Deshalb habe ich vorübergehend den Zauberstab von Mrs Lestrange verwendet."

„Und die Überreste ihres Zauberstabes?", fragte der Beamte.

„Die Frage kann ich nicht wirklich beantworten. Die Überreste gingen irgendwann zwischen unserer Flucht und unserem Erscheinen in Hogsmeade verloren.", da Snape sichtlich unerfreut über die Tatsache war nun keinen Zauberstab zur Verfügung zu haben, schien der Beamte keinen Verdacht zu schöpfen.

„Ich bedauere ihren Verlust.", meinte er und begann aufgebracht zu erzählen, „Mein eigener Zauberstab ging in meinem vierten Jahr während dem entscheidenden Spiel zwischen Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff zu Bruch. Wäre das nicht geschehen, hätten wir Hufflepuff sicher geschlagen."

Erst nachdem er ihnen das Manöver vorgeführt hatte, dass zum tragischen Verlust seines Zauberstabes geführt hatte, wandte er sich Hermine zu.

„Nun, ihr Zauberstab hat den Abend unbeschadet überstanden?", fragte er.

Hermine nickte und reichte ihn ihr. Er beschwor den Zauberstab, während eine Beamtin, die sich im Hintergrund hielt mit protokollierte.

Als er fertig war reichte er Hermine den Stab. Anschließend beschwor er den Stab von Cecily. Es fanden sich Flüche von denen sie nie gehört hatte.

„Eine äußerst fähige Hexe, aber die Flüche grenzen an der Legalität. Nun, da Mrs Lestrange bedauerlicherweise verstorben ist, wird es wohl keine Rolle mehr spielen.", meinte er und wandte sich dann an Snape, „Sie werden verstehen, dass wir den Zauberstab einbehalten müssen. Aber Ollivanders hat morgen früh ohnehin geöffnet, sie werden also nicht lange auf Magie verzichten müssen."

Snape gab nur einen mürrischen Ton von sich und nickte.

„Mrs Umbridge und Mr Lester wollen noch kurz mit ihnen sprechen.", erklärte der Beamte dann, „Bezüglich der anderen Geschichte."

Hermine und Snape nickten.

„Nun, ich danke ihnen vorerst für ihre Kooperation. Wir melden uns bei ihnen.", verabschiedete sich der Beamte.

Hermine atmete auf, kaum war er zur Tür hinaus. Die Befragung war ausgesprochen harmlos verlaufen. Aber wer weiß, was da noch folgen würde. Außerdem stand ihnen noch das Grauen in der Gestalt von Umbridge bevor.

Ein grässlichen Räuspern erklang und Hermine blickte in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam. Umbridge hatte den Raum betreten. Ihr Aufzug war eine Beleidigung an der Farbe rosa, die Hermine wohl dank ihr immer mit einer negativen Assoziation besetzen würde.

„Das Ministerium hat mich beauftragt, sie zu informieren, dass Montag um 8h eine Anhörung, ihre Situation betreffend, stattfinden wird.", sie gab ein grässliches Gekicher von sich.

Snape und Hermine entgegneten nichts, sondern nickten nur.

„Vorerst gibt es eine Verfügung.", meinte sie in einem unerträglich heiteren Tonfall, „Es ist ihnen unter Strafe verboten Nachwuchs zu zeugen. Madam Pomfrey wird bestimmt so freundlich sein einen Schwangerschaftstest durchzuführen, um sicher zu gehen, dass Mrs Snape sich nicht schon in anderen Umständen befindet."

Hermine sah erst Snape und dann Madam Pomfrey mit einem genervten Blick an. Als sie mit Poppy Pomfrey im Nebenraum verschwand, wurde ihr allerdings anders. Sie wartete immer noch auf des Eintreten ihrer Periode seit der Hochzeitsnacht. Sie hatte sich gezwungen nicht darüber nachzudenken, es beiseite zu schieben. Schließlich könnte auch der Stress ihren Zyklus durcheinander gebracht haben.

„In einer Minute werden wir es wissen.", lächelte sie und tätschelte ihre Hand.

Unter diesen Umständen auch noch schwanger zu sein, wäre das letzte was Hermine gebrauchen könnte.

Poppy betrachtete die Ergebnisse, während Hermine das Herz bis zum Hals schlug.

„Und?", fragte sie und hörte wie ihre Stimme bebte.

„Negativ.", lächelte die Heilerin sie an.

Hermine spürte wie eine große Last von ihr abfiel und ihre Augen zu tränen begannen, während sie erleichtert zu lachen begann.

„Negativ.", sagte Hermine, kaum kam sie zur Tür hinaus.

Sie sah wir Snapes von Sorgen und Verunsicherung gezeichnetes Gesicht sich kaum hatte er es gehört so sehr entspannte, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Damit wären wir jetzt fertig.", meinte Snape bestimmt und erhob sich.

Umbridge wollte etwas sagen, doch Madam Pomfrey ließ sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.

„Sie haben Bettruhe, Mrs Umbridge. Was immer es sein mag, es kann bestimmt eine Nacht warten."

Umbridge starrte ihnen unzufrieden hinterher. Vor der Tür warteten McGanagall und Tonks. Doch sie sahen, dass auch Umbridge diesen Umstand bemerkt hatte, weshalb Snape nur „morgen" murmelte und Hermine, die unschlüssig stehen geblieben war, bedeutete weiter zu gehen.

Sie waren gerade vor ihren Räumlichkeiten angelangt, als Hermine bemerkte, dass Umbridge hinter ihnen im Kerker herumschlich. Als sie Snape einen Blick zuwarf nickte er schwach, auch ihm war sie nicht entgangen.

„Die Tür.", meinte Snape zu Hermine. Da er seinen Zauberstab in seinem Haus zurückgelassen hatte, und ihm Cecilys Zauberstab abgenommen wurde, war es ihm nicht möglich die nötigen Zauber zu sprechen, die die Flüche aufhoben, mit denen er die Räumlichkeiten zusätzlich geschützt hatte.

Hermine nickte und sprach einen Zauber nach dem anderen. Kaum hatte sie die Tür geöffnet, spürte sie wie etwas sie gegen den Fuß trat.

Sie begriff sofort wer hinter dieser Aktion stehen musste, und hielt die Tür bewusst weit auf, und wartete einen Augenblick, nachdem Snape eingetreten war, ehe sie die Tür schloss und wieder einige Zauber sprach.

Inzwischen seufzte Snape schwer. Harry und Ginny hatten ihren Tarnumhang abgenommen und standen nun mitten in ihrem Wohnzimmer.

„Aber natürlich. Die Potters. Was gibt es schöneres als einen anstrengenden Tag mit einem befreundeten Ehepaar ausklingen zu lassen.", meinte er genervt und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

Offenbar wurde er sich erst dann wieder der Tatsache bewusst, dass er keinen Zauberstab bei sich trug.

„Professor!", rief Hermine und warf ihm ihren Zauberstab zu.

Er war sichtlich überrascht von dieser Geste und anstatt eines zynischen Kommentars nickte er ihr nur dankend zu, ehe er tatsächlich vier Tassen Tee auf dem Tisch erschienen ließ.

Er ertrug sogar das folgende Gespräch mit Fassung.

„Harry, ich denke wir sollten in Erwägung ziehen mit Rita zu sprechen.", meinte Hemine.

„Nein.", meinte Harry bestimmt und sah nach Unterstützung suchend erst zu Ginny, aber er fand sie nicht, Ginny war sichtlich irritiert, dann sah er sogar zu Snape, doch sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, „Man kann ihr nicht über den Weg trauen, Hermine."

Als Harry und Hermine begannen sich darüber zu streiten, unterbrach sie Snape.

„Ich denke, Mrs Potter, hat etwas auf dem Herzen.", meinte er und erst jetzt bemerkten Harry und Hermine wie blass Ginny war.

„Was heißt das: Ihr wollt mit ihr sprechen? Hermine, was könntest du ihr über den Endkampf erzählen, du warst doch nicht dabei."

Hermine und Harry tauschten Blicke aus, ehe Harry seufzte und meinte.

„Hermine war am Anfang noch dabei, sie sah mit an wie Ron sich in die Tiefe zwischen mich und Voldemort warf. Ich wollte ihr ersparen darüber sprechen zu müssen.", meinte Harry.

Hermine schluckte schwer. Anstatt der Wahrheit, modifizierte er lediglich seine Lüge. Anhand des Blickes, den Snape ihr zuwarf, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, konnte sie schließen, dass er wusste, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit war.

„Ich verstehe wie ihr die Welt belügen konntet. Aber wie konntet ihr mich belügen?"

Ginny war verletzt. Die beiden Menschen denen sie am meisten vertraute, hatten sie hintergangen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sprang dann auf. Da klopfte es plötzlich.

Der Blick den Ginny Harry zuwarf, als er den Umhang über sie beide warf, ließ sogar Hermine das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Sie fühlte sich elend. Niemals wollte sie über das was geschehen war lügen, schon gar nicht gegenüber Ginny. Sie und ihre Familie hatten die Wahrheit verdient. Sie hätte niemals zulassen dürfen, dass Harry log.

Snape trat an die Tür und öffnete. Erstaunt sah er, dass es Theodor Nott war, der sie um diese Zeit aufsuchte. In der Entfernung sah er auch Umbridge stehen.

„Mr Nott? Was führt sie hierher?", fragte Snape mit üblich kühler Stimme.

„Das Projekt für Zaubertränke, dass ich bis Montag erledigen muss. Ich weiß, es ist unverzeihlich, aber mir sind unerwartet die Zutaten ausgegangen. Ich konnte mir einige von meinen Mitschülern leihen, aber niemand kann Mondstein entbehren. Ich werde ihn natürlich morgen unverzüglich ersetzen, aber wenn ich den Trank heute nicht mehr beginne, ist es unmöglich ihn vor Montag fertig zu stellen.", erklärte Theodor.

„Kommen sie rein, Mr Nott.", murrte er.

Theodor trat ein und Snape schloss die Tür.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie den Mondstein brauchen werden.", murmelte Snape, während er aus dem Labor eine Dose holte, „Also geben sie ihn mir montags einfach wieder."

Harry und Ginny warfen den Umhang ab und sofort entfernte sich Ginny von ihm.

„Wie sie sehen, haben wir schon Besuch. Schade, dass sie nicht daran gedacht haben auch ihre Frau mitzubringen.", meinte er mit sarkastischem Unterton.

Theodor sah ihn etwas irritiert an, warf dann einen Blick auf Ginny und Harry, deren Spannung auch ihm nicht entging.

„Ich habe eine unerfreuliche Neuigkeit.", meinte er und holte das Pergament von Su hervor.

Alle gingen zu ihm, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen.

„Das Ministerium ist kurz davor eine Möglichkeit zu finden die Flüche zu brechen, die es seit Voldemorts Terrorherrschaft daran hindern das Apparieren zu überwachen. Selbst wenn es uns gelingt eine andere Kombination aus Flüchen zu finden, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass wir mindestens ein Monat lang auf andere Methoden ausweichen werden müssen."

Während Ginny und Harry noch am Lesen waren, und Snape sich wieder gesetzt hatte, zog Theodor Hermine ein Stück beiseite.

„Das mit den Todessern ist wahr?", fragte er.

„Sie sahen aus wie Todesser und verhielten sich so, aber ich wir wissen noch nicht ob das Dunkle Mal über dem Haus von Cecily Lestrange erschienen ist oder nicht."

„Es stimmt also, dass Großtante Cecily noch am Leben war?", er war ganz überrascht, „Und du bist tatsächlich mit der Lestrange Familie verwandt?"

„Cecily war noch am Leben, aber was mich betrifft, ist nichts geklärt."

Theodor nickte und wollte noch etwas sagen, als Snape sich einmischte.

„Mr Nott, sie sind schon viel zu lange hier.", meinte er ernst.

Theodor nickte und nahm das Pergament an sich.

„Wir sprechen noch.", meinte er zu Hermine, worauf sie nickte.

„Mr und Mrs Potter? Ich denke sie sollten die Gelegenheit nutzen."

Ehe Ginny mit Harry unter dem Umhang verschwand warf sie Hermine einen Blick zu, der ihr sagte, dass Ginny ihr nicht so schnell vergeben würde.

**A/N 2:**

Honeycat: Ich sag ganz lieb danke und fühl mich einfach mal geküsst. :) Ich finde es schün zu wissen, dass tatsächlich jemand mit mir und Snape lachte. Dass Cecily so lebendig erscheint freut mich auch massiv, ich fände sonst wäre es auch viel zu schade um sie. Was Snape betrifft, da ist noch mehr im Kommen,… aber das hast du vermutlich ohnehin schon vermutet. Danke dass du dir soviel Mühe machst jedes Kapitel zu reviewen, das freut mich wirklich total und ist ausgesprochen hilfreich.

FunnyMoments: Was Cecily betrifft so finde ich für ihren Charakter bezeichnend, dass sie trotz all dem was ihr widerfahren ist, nicht von der Ideologie mit der sie großwurde abwich. Das finde ich wirklich sehr traurig. Und deshalb finde ich ihren Tod auch sehr schwierig. Sie hat zwar Hermine und gewissermaßen durch ihr Schweigen ihrer Enkelin das Leben gerettet, aber dennoch ist da keinerlei Einsicht. Danke mal wieder für den Review! Ich freu mich jedesmal total!

lufa: Und wieder einmal danke für den Review!

Alice-Antonia Snape: Es freut mich, dass du die Geschichte gelesen hast und sie dir gefällt. Danke für deinen Review!


	71. Hermines Vater

**A/N: **Ich habe mich entschlossen das Kapitel zu teilen, weil ich morgen mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht viel zum Schreiben kommen werde und ich euch nicht zu lange warten lassen will.

**70 Hermines Vater**

Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, reichte Snape Hermine ihren Zauberstab. Er sagte nichts zu der Situation die sich eben zugetragen hatte, was Hermine ihm hoch anrechnete.

„Solange ich noch das Telefon von Su habe, werde ich meine Mutter anrufen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja schon Erfolg, was meinen biologischen Vater betrifft. Sollte er ein Muggel oder halbblütiger Zauberer sein brauchen wir uns wegen dem Medaillon von Rita gar keine Mühe mehr zu machen.", klammerte sie sich an diese kleine Hoffnung und wählte die Nummer.

Ehe sie die Wähltaste drückte, warf sie einen Blick auf Snape.

„Das Handy zeigt zwar Empfang an, aber glauben sie es funktioniert in Hogwarts?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern: „Sie werden es gleich erfahren, nehme ich an."

Hermine war sehr überrascht, als tatsächlich ihre Mutter sich meldete.

„Mum?"

„Hermine, Schatz. Ich wusste nicht, dass du ein Telefon hast. Du musst mir deine Nummer geben!", ihre Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll.

„Es ist nicht mein Telefon. Und ich rufe nur kurz an, um zu fragen, ob ihr schon etwas in Erfahrung bringen konntet.", sie wollte das Gespräch so kurz wie möglich halten, nicht weil sie nicht mit ihrer Mutter sprechen wollte, sondern weil sie telefonieren nicht ausstehen konnte.

Trotz der Ferien bei ihren Eltern war sie zu sehr mit den Kommunikationsmethoden der magischen Welt aufgewachsen und hatte sich nie mit denen der nichtmagischen Bevölkerung arrangieren können.

„Ja, ich wollte dich ohnehin schon kontaktieren, schön dass du mir zuvor gekommen bist. Wir haben tatsächlich den Namen deines biologischen Vaters sowie eine Telefonnummer. Es war so einfach, fast als hätte jemand Vorarbeit geleistet."

Diese Worte lösten ein unangenehmes Gefühl aus, waren sie dabei in die nächste Falle zu tappen?

Als sie allerdings den Namen ihres vermeintlichen biologischen Vaters hörte, wurde ihr ganz anders.

Kaum hatte sie aufgelegt, teilte sie Snape die Neuigkeit mit.

„Abraxas Selwyn.", meinte Hermine und ihre Stimme bebte, „Ich meine wie groß wird wohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit sein, dass er kein reinblütiger Zauberer ist? Oh bitte, eine Großcousine Dolores hat mir neben Großcousin Rabastan gerade noch gefehlt."

„Keine Sorge, ich bin mir ganz sicher Ms… oh ich meine natürlich Professorin Umbridge streitet unter dem neuen Ministerium jegliche Verwandtschaft zu den Selwyns ab.", meinte Snape sarkastisch und erreichte damit, dass Hermine sich zumindest nicht weiter in die Vorstellung hineinsteigerte, „Zunächst müssen wir ohnehin einen Vaterschaftstest mit der DNA ihres Vaters durchführen. Sollte er negativ sein schicken wir Mr Selwyn eine Eule.", meinte Snape.

„Eine Eule? Ich habe seine Telefonnummer."

„Nun, Ms Granger, und wie viele reinblütige Zauberer mit Telefonanschluss kennen sie?"

„Richtig.", sie schöpfte wieder Hoffnung, „Sollte er auch nur halbblütig sein, sind unsere Probleme gelöst. Außerdem, welcher reinblütige Zauberer riskiert schon mit einer Samenspende halbblütige Kinder in die Welt zu setzen."

„Ich will ihre Hoffnung ja nicht schmälern, aber es gab in der Tat eine Gruppierung mit eben solchen Bestrebungen."

Hermine blickte ihn ungläubig an, er sagte jedoch nichts mehr dazu und ging in das Labor. Hermine überlegte einige Bücher nach Abraxas Selwyn zu durchforsten, als sie Snape aus dem Labor rufen hörte.

„Granger, worauf warten sie. Sie werden sich doch wohl nicht durch ihre Trödelei die Möglichkeit nehmen lassen eine ihnen noch unbekannte magische Technik zu erlernen."

Er klang in keiner Weise missmutig, viel mehr erschien es wie eine Aufforderung. Überrascht folgte sie ihm ins Labor. Hätte sie es nicht unter Garantie ausschließen können, hätte sie vermutlich dazu tendiert im eine Fangfrage zu stellen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht ein anderer war, der sich mithilfe des Vielsafttrankes als Snape ausgab.

„Was macht unser Trank.", fragte sie und warf einen Blick zu dem getarnten Kessel.

„Machen sie sich selbst ein Bild. Ich vermute wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass sein Reifeprozess noch gut einen Monat in Anspruch nehmen wird."

Hermine blickte in den Kessel. In der Tat sah die Flüssigkeit darin höchst unfertig aus.

„Nun Ms Granger? Sind sie soweit?", fragte Snape wieder etwas ungeduldiger, und seltsamerweise fand Hermine das in diesem Moment sogar etwas beruhigend, „Könnte ich ihren Zauberstab haben?"

Hermine nickte und gab ihm den Zauberstab. Vielleicht war es das: er hatte nicht auf sie gewartet, sondern auf ihren Zauberstab.

„Hier, sehen sie, sie geben das DNA Material vorsichtig in die Flüssigkeit, und rühren ganz langsam im Uhrzeigersinn.", begann er tatsächlich die Prozedur zu erklären, und sie wurde sich ihrer Annahme wieder unsicherer.

Möglicherweise meinte er es doch einfach nett.

„Und nun spucken sie hinein.", meinte er, aber Hermine sah ihn nur verunsichert an.

„Ms Granger, das ist mein Ernst. Wir brauchen schließlich auch ihre DNA. Es ist zeitsensitiv, also los.", forderte er sie auf.

Sie spukte in der Kessel und sah, wie der Trank eine andere Farbe annahm.

„Und?", fragte Hermine ungeduldig.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Rufen sie Mr Selwyn an. Mr Granger ist definitiv nicht ihr biologischer Vater."

Hermine spürte wie ihr leicht übel wurde. Sie zwang sich dennoch das Labor zu verlassen. Sie nahm Sus Handy zur Hand. Sie hörte, dass Snape noch damit beschäftigt war das Labor zu säubern. Sie vergeudete eine Minute, und wählte die Nummer erst als sie hörte, dass Snape die Tür zum Labor geschlossen und den Raum somit wieder betreten hatte.

„Worauf warten sie, Ms Granger?", fragte Snape.

Der genervte Unterton verschwand aus seiner Stimme, sowie sie sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte.

„Der Mann den ich anrufe ist möglicherweise mein biologischer Vater und alles woran ich denken kann ist wie sehr ich hoffe, dass er kein reinblütiger Zauberer ist. Würde ich ihn überhaupt kennenlernen wollen, wäre es nicht notwendig?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme war nicht annähernd so kräftig wie gewöhnlich.

„Setzen sie sich, Ms Granger.", forderte Snape sie mit ungewöhnlich freundlicher Stimme auf.

Sie nahm Platz und atmete tief durch, während Snape ihr gegenüber Platz nahm und weitersprach.

„Ich denke niemandem in diesem Schloss ist entgangen, dass sie seit ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts die meiste Zeit, in der Bibliothek mit Recherchen verbringen. Sie können gar nicht anders, als Nachforschungen anzustellen. Es liegt ihnen im Blut jedes einzelne Detail erfahren und ergründen zu müssen.", meinte er, „Daher kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sie es lange ohne das Wissen, wer ihr biologischer Vater ist aushalten würden. Oh, ich bin mir sicher, wären die Umstände andere und die Zeit nicht so fortgeschritten, würden sie jetzt gerade in der Bibliothek sitzen und in jedem erdenklichen Buch nachschlagen, um auch noch das kleinste Detail über ihren Vater in Erfahrung zu bringen. Sobald sie das getan hätten, würden sie ihn kontaktieren. Aber unsere Zeit ist leider begrenzt."

„Richtig.", Hermine nickte, sie schluckte einmal schwer, ehe sie den Anruf tätigte.

„Abe Selwyn, am Apparat!", flötete ein sympathische männliche Stimme in den Hörer.

Hermine war so überrascht, dass sie viel zu lange verdattert da saß unfähig einen Satz zu formulieren.

„Hallo?", fragte die Stimme immer noch freundlich.

„Mr Selwyn. Guten Abend.", stammelte Hermine, „Mein Name ist Hermine. Hermine Snape."

„Wie kann ich ihnen behilflich?", fragte er, klang aber ein bisschen abgelenkt, „Moment warten sie kurz."

Sie vernahm Geräusche im Hintergrund und hörte ihn weiter reden. _Ja ich bin noch da. Ich hab wen am Telefon. Lass uns das schnell erledigen. Ja, ich wende einen Zauber an, ist das sinnvollste in der Situation. Aaaarg, immer diese Drachen. Ah gut, übernimm mal, ich erledige das schnell, kann nicht lange dauern._

„Hallo, da bin ich wieder. Tut mir leid. Worum ging es?"

Hermine war nun völlig irritiert. Er war gerade mit Drachen beschäftigt, und wechselte ohne weiteres aufs Telefon.

„Ähm, ich… äh… sie sind mein Vater.", stammelte Hermine.

Abraxas Selwyn begann herzhaft zu lachen. Dann hörte sie ihn wieder im Hintergrund.

_Habt ihr das eingefädelt, Jungs? Sehr komisch. Eine Tochter. Was? Wie? Ja, ja, ihr könnt ruhig behaupten, dass ihr nichts damit zu tun habt._

„Mr Selwyn! Mr Selwyn!", rief sie ins Telefon.

„Ist schon okay, sie haben wirklich ihr bestes getan. Ich wäre fast darauf herein gefallen. Immer diese Scherze der Jungs."

„Mr Selwyn es ist mein Ernst und es ist wichtig.", versuchte sie es wieder.

„Natürlich. Es ist wirklich nett, dass sie es so angestrengt versuchen."

„Mr Selwyn haben sie vor über 21 Jahren ihren Samen gespendet oder nicht?", wurde sie deutlicher und realisierte erst wie direkt sie wirklich war, als Snape ihr einen etwas irritierten Blick zuwarf.

Wieder hörte sie ihn im Hintergrund reden, doch diesmal klang seine Stimme nicht mehr heiter sondern leicht überfordert.

_Jungs es tut mir leid, ich muss euch kurz mal hängen lassen. Kann eine Weile dauern._

„Sie sind also wirklich meine Tochter?", fragte er.

„Falls den Angestellten der Samenbank kein Fehler unterlaufen ist, ja.", meinte sie sehr ruhig.

„Wow. Das sind ja Neuigkeiten. Ich bin Vater. Brauchen sie… ich meine du Hilfe um in eine Schule zu kommen. Ich muss gleich sagen, ich war nie auf einer Eliteschule, ich kann keine Empfehlung schreiben. Die Schule auf der ich war braucht keine Empfehlung. Tut mir leid. Ich glaube ich kann dir auch nicht beibringen wie wesen Fahrrad fährt, fürchte ich, ich bin ein bisschen voluminös, um es mal schmeichelhaft auszudrücken, und würde nur im Weg herum stehen. Beim Autokauf kann ich dir leider auch keine Ratschläge geben. Aber wenn du einen neuen Computer brauchst, bin ich dein Mann.", sein Lachen dabei klang eher unsicher.

„Mr Selwyn ich brauche nichts dergleichen. Ich bin bereits 21 und habe weder Interesse an einem Auto, noch an einem Computer. Sie müssen sich auch in keiner Weise verpflichtet fühlen, alles was ich brauche ist…", dann stockte Hermine einen Augenblick, sie hatte sich noch keinen Plan zurecht gelegt, und musste improvisieren, sie hätte sich doch besser vorbereiten sollen, „Ich rufe aus medizinischen Gründen an, ich plane gerade mein erstes Kind, und würde gerne sicher gehen, dass unser Stammbaum frei von genetischen Krankheiten ist."

Snape starrte sie unverwandt an, kaum hatte sie das Kind erwähnt.

„Oh ich denke ich musste einige Fragen beantworten, ich wurde gut untersucht. Es ist natürlich schon lange her, aber ähm… ja ich weiß nicht wie ich dir da helfen kann."

„Vielleicht, ähm, könnten wir uns treffen. Ich, ähm, ich würde sie gerne kennenlernen. Immerhin sind sie mein biologischer Vater. Und wesen sagt ja manche Dinge überspringen Generationen. Und, ähm, wenn mein Kind irgendwelche Angewohnheiten hat, dann wäre es einfach nett zu wissen, ob die nicht vielleicht generell in der Familie liegen."

„Treffen? Natürlich, natürlich. Ich würde dich gerne kennenlernen. Du bist die einzige die sich jemals bei mir gemeldet hat. Wer weiß, vielleicht bist du überhaupt die einzige. Ja, klar, komm vorbei."

Er gab ihr eine Adresse in London.

„Wann hattest du im Sinn?", fragte er.

„Ähm, morgen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„So schnell. Aber ja, ja, du kannst gerne kommen."

„Macht es ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich nicht alleine komme."

„Nein nein, ganz in Ordnung. Wie passt dir zwei Uhr nachmittags?"

„Wunderbar, also dann, bis morgen.", meinte sie etwas erleichtert.

„Bis morgen."

Snape starrte sie immer noch an, während sie das Handy zur Seite legte.

„Mussten sie ihm unbedingt sagen, dass wir vor haben ein Kind zu bekommen?", fragte Snape etwas mürrisch.

„Was denn, haben sie es sich ganz plötzlich anders überlegt.", scherzte sie und sprang hastig auf und ging hinter der Couch in Deckung, er hatte schließlich immer noch ihren Zauberstab.

Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf, und er sah zumindest nicht so aus, als würde er einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen.

„Ms Granger, ich habe nicht vor sie zu behexen.", meinte er und sie kam aus der Deckung, er jedoch entkräftete seine Aussage ein wenig „Ich würde niemals auf die Idee kommen jemanden mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab zu behexen, das hat oft unvorhergesehene Konsequenzen."

„Oh, sie sollten sich auch wirklich gut überlegen mich überhaupt jemals zu behexen, ich habe jetzt nämlich einen Vater, der gegen Drachen kämpft.", erklärte sie.

„Gegen Drachen? Das heißt er ist gerade nicht in England?", fragte Snape.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber morgen werden wir ihn um zwei Uhr nachmittags in London treffen.", meinte sie, und ergänzte vorsichtig, „Sie kommen doch mit?"

„Natürlich. Nach ihrem letzten Verwandtschaftsbesuch wäre alles andere völlig unverantwortlich."

„Es trifft sich eigentlich wirklich gut, dann können wir zuvor zu Ollivanders, um ihnen einen neuen Zauberstab zu besorgen."

Snape sah sie mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an.

„Sie wollen doch einen neuen Zauberstab, nehme ich an.", meinte Hermine irritiert.

„Ich dachte nicht daran, dass sie vorhaben mich zu begleiten.", meinte er in einem undurchsichtigen Tonfall, der es Hermine schwer machte zu erraten ob es ihn störte oder er einfach nur überrascht war.

„Naja, wir sind so wie es aussieht nicht mehr lange verheiratet. Und nachdem sie uns schon dazu gezwungen haben, nur um uns jetzt zur Scheidung zu zwingen, sollten wir uns zumindest aus den letzten paar Tagen einen Spaß machen, finden sie nicht?"

„Ms Granger, ich denke, sie müssen sich nicht sorgen, woher sie ihre Kraft nehmen, sollten sie in den Untergrund gehen.", meinte er, und auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln ab, während er nichts anderes tat, als sie einfach nur anzusehen.

„Professor, wenn der Punkt gekommen ist, an dem wir unsere Ehe nicht mehr retten können, kommen sie dann mit in den Untergrund?"

„Mit ihnen?", fragte er und sie nickte, „Immer."

Sie schenkte ihm ihr erstes wirklich unbeschwertes Lächeln, an diesem Tag.

„Für mich wird es langsam Zeit.", meinte Snape, „Es war ein anstrengender Tag. Sie bleiben noch wach, Ms Granger?"

Sie warf einen Blick auf das Buchregal, entschied sich dann aber anders.

„Nein, es wird auch für mich Zeit."

Als er an ihr vorbei ging, legte er kurz seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, während er ihr den Zauberstab reichte. Hermine löschte das Licht und folgte ihm ins Schlafzimmer.

Hermine lag wach im Bett, sie konnte nicht schlafen. Kaum war das Licht gelöscht, war der Zauber des Augenblickes verflogen, und die Realität holte sie ein. Wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie all die verstörenden Ereignisse des Tages wieder und mehr noch. Sie stellte sich vor, dass das dunkle Mal über dem Haus von Cecily Lestrange prangerte. Und mit diesem Gedanken kamen all die entsetzlichen Bilder des langen Krieges wieder hoch. Und dann sah sie Ginnys verletzten Gesichtsausdruck und Ron drängte sich in ihre Erinnerungen. Ron und der Endkampf. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken, doch er wurde nur ersetzt von einem neuen. Sie sah Snape, wie er den unverzeihlichen Fluch sprach.

„Ms Granger.", riss sie eine Stimme aus ihren Gedanken, „Es liegt mir fern, sie zu wecken. Aber sie haben sehr unruhig geschlafen und im Schlaf gesprochen."

Hermine setzte sich im Bett auf und bemerkte, dass sie mittlerweile beinahe das ganze Bett beanspruchte, und Snape keinen Platz mehr hatte um zu liegen. Sie musste doch irgendwann eingeschlafen sein.

„Tut mir leid. Ich dachte ich wäre wach.", murmelte sie und kroch auf ihre Seite.

Im Dunkeln warf Snapes Gesicht unheimliche Schatten, und wieder wurde sie an seinen Ausbruch erinnert.

„Professor, kann ich sie etwas fragen?", versuchte sie es vorsichtig.

„Fragen sie.", meinte er, überraschend ruhig.

Ob was immer sie im Schlaf gesprochen hatte ihm verraten hatte in welche Richtung sie das Gespräch zu lenken gedachte?

„Ihr dunkles Mal. Haben sie es gespürt?", fragte sie, „War es der Grund weshalb sie… den unverzeihlichen Fluch verwendet haben."

Snape setzte sich im Bett auf und beugte sich über sie zu ihrem Nachtkästchen, auf dem ihr Zauberstab lag, während er „Darf ich?", fragte, und sie nickte.

Er entzündete mit dem Zauberstab drei Kerzen, die schwaches Licht auf das Bett warfen. Er legte den Zauberstab wieder an seinen Platz zurück und blieb sitzen, während er sie lange ansah. Hermine setzte sich selbst auf, und zog sich die Decke fest über die Beine, weil es doch etwas frisch war.

„Ms Granger, das Dunkle Mal ist verblasst, als Voldemort starb. Aber das ist nebensächlich. Wichtig, ist, dass ich aufgehört habe ein Todesser zu sein als…", er stockte für einen Moment, „als ich begann für den Orden zu arbeiten."

Hermine war sich sicher, dass er etwas anderes hatte sagen wollen.

„Was hat sie dazu bewogen für den Orden zu arbeiten?", fragte sie und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen.

„Ich habe gesehen, wozu die Todesser imstande sind.", er pausierte kurz, „Ich habe gesehen wozu ich imstande bin. Und wozu es führte."

Seine Stimme war schmerzerfüllt. Hermine wagte nicht ihn dazu weiter zu befragen. Er war offener als je zuvor, das wollte sie nicht aufs Spiel setzen.

„Aber es ist eine andere Sache mit schwarzer Magie. Einmal verwendet, prägt sie sich ein, hinterlässt einen Abdruck auf der Seele und es gibt keinen Tag an dem wesen nicht gegen die Versuchung ankämpfen muss sie zu verwenden. Cecily Lestrange hat es mir leicht gemacht dem Drang nachzugeben, weil sie mich an Dinge erinnert hat, die selbst so dunkel sind, dass sie in die eigene Finsternis hinein schreien mussten und unweigerlich eine Reaktion heraufbeschworen. Nun, aber wesen nennt den Crutiatus-Fluch nicht ohne Grund einen unverzeihlichen Fluch. Er ist eben das: unverzeihlich. Also glauben sie nicht, dass ich versuche mein Tun zu rechtfertigen."

„Die Art wie Cecily Lestrange darüber gesprochen hat, was ihr Vater ihrer Mutter angetan hat, war mehr als nur grausam. Ich kann verstehen, dass sie…"

Er unterbrach sie und er sprach strenger zu ihr als je zuvor.

„Nein Ms Granger, sie werden unter keinen Umständen auch nur versuchen Verständnis für das was geschehen ist aufzubringen. Verständnis für das Dunkle ist der erste Schritt in ihr Verderben. Erst verstehen sie, wie andere dunkle Magie anwenden können, dann beginnen sie schwarze Magie in bestimmten Situationen zu rechtfertigen, vielleicht sogar Sinn in ihr zu sehen. Und ehe sie sich versehen haben sie zum ersten Mal schwarze Magie angewandt. Und damit haben sie eine Pfad eingeschlagen, den sie, glauben sie mir, nicht kennenlernen wollen. Ms Granger, sie dürfen niemals schwarze Magie anwenden. Ihre Seele ist noch so rein und vollständig, und ich wünsche ihnen, dass sie das auf immer bleiben wird."

Bekümmert sah er sie an, als sie den Kopf schüttelte, und heiße Tränen aus ihren Augen quollen.

„Es ist bereits zu spät.", war das einzige, was sie unter heftigen Schluchzen hervorbrachte.

„Ms Granger.", seine Stimmte war traurig, „Was haben sie getan?"

Aber sie konnte ihm keine Antwort geben. Sie brachte kein Wort über die Lippen. Wenn sie nur daran dachte, fühlte es sich an, als würde wesen ihr mit einem Messer tief ins Fleisch schneiden.

Behutsam umfasste er ihre Schultern und zog sie langsam zu sich. Sie ließ sich heulend in seine Arme fallen. Sanft streichelte er ihr durchs Haar, während sie den Tränen freien Lauf ließ und sich an ihn klammerte.

„Sie sind stark genug, Ms Granger. Selbst wenn sie jeden Tag ihres Lebens dagegen kämpfen müssen, für sie wird es immer Hoffnung geben.", sagte er schließlich und ihre Tränen versiegten langsam.

Sie ließ ihn nicht los und schlief in seine Armen ein.

**A/N:**

Rebecca Slytherin: Es freut mich, dass dem vorigen Kapitel meine Qualen nicht anzumerken waren. Es hat sich offenbar also wenigstens gelohnt sie auf mich zu nehmen. Schön, dass dir Cecily gefallen hat! Was Rita betrifft: Ja unterschätzen sollte wesen sie nie. Snape und Hermine zu trennen ist wirklich etwas Grausames an diesem Punkt. Bei Merlin, ich hasse das Ministerium. Und Umbridge.

Danke dir, fürs Reviewen!

Honeycat: Danke fürs Lob! :) Es freut mich sehr, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat. Ich hoffe du behältst deine Fingernägel, obwohl wir dem Blutstatus wieder nur ein klitzeklitzekleines Stückchen näher gekommen sind.


	72. Der Drachentöter

**71 Der Drachentöter**

„Miss Granger.", hörte sie eine leise Stimme.

Ihre Augenlider waren schwer durch all die vergossenen Tränen und den wenigen Schlaf. Erst als sie den Herzschlag unter ihrem Ohr wahrzunehmen begann, wurde ihr bewusst, in welcher Position sie eingeschlafen war.

Etwas unsicher öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihn an.

„Das Frühstück beginnt in wenigen Minuten und Professorin McGonagall erwartet unter Garantie, dass ich sie noch aufsuche, ehe wir aufbrechen.", er strich eine verirrte Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht, „Aber wenn sie sich nicht danach fühlen, ist es bestimmt möglich, dass sie hier essen. Ich…"

Aber er brach mitten Satz ab. Da er offenbar nicht daran dachte den Satz noch zu beenden, schüttelte Hermine nur leicht den Kopf ehe sie meinte: „Ich werde in die große Halle gehen, ich nehme an ich sollte vor unserer Abreise mit Ginny und Harry sprechen. Es gibt auch noch keinen Termin für das nächste DA Treffen."

Sie sah ihm noch einen Moment in die Augen, ehe sie sich aufsetzte. Wieder einmal mochte sie seinen Blick nicht zu deuten.

„Versuchen sie Umbridge aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde, hier.", meinte er und verschwand kaum hatte sie genickt, im Badezimmer.

Hermine beschloss sich einfach nur Kleider überzuwerfen, um keine Zeit durch Warten zu verlieren und noch mit Ginny sprechen zu können, als sie hörte, dass die Dusche lief.

Das Frühstück hatte bereits begonnen, als Hermine die Halle betrat. Sofort hielt sie Ausschau nach Harry und Ginny. Als sie Harry an einem Ende des Tisches und Ginny am anderen, neben Lavender und Romilda Vane entdeckte, traf sie fast der Schlag. Hermine wollte nach einem kurzen erklärenden Blick zu Harry zu Ginny gehen, doch Seamus hielt sie ab.

„Sie will nicht mit dir reden. Versuch es gar nicht erst, wenn du nicht riskieren willst, dass Lavender und Romilda mit dir reden."

Hermine seufzte.

„Danke Seamus, aber wenn ich es nicht zumindest versuche macht das alles vielleicht noch schlimmer."

Kaum hatte sie sich ihr also weiter genähert, erhoben sich auch schon Romilda und Lavender und gingen schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu.

„Sie will nicht mit dir reden!", meinte Lavender, offenbar sehr verärgert.

„Wesen kann es ihr wohl kaum verübeln.", schüttelte Romilda nur den Kopf.

Hermine versuchte an ihnen vorbei einen Blick auf Ginny zu werfen, aber sie bereute es, als Ginny sie mit einer Kälte anstarrte, die selbst Snapes Begabung in diesem Feld um Welten übertraf.

Hermine wandte sich also ab und ging zu Harry, hörte jedoch Romilda, die sich an Lavender wandte.

„Unglaublich, jetzt hat sie auch noch vor sich zu ihm zu setzen."

Irritiert ließ sie sich dennoch auf den freien Platz neben Harry fallen.

„Was genau ist eigentlich los? Was hat sie ihnen erzählt?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Da die Wahrheit keine Option war unter den momentanen Umständen, und sich schwer leugnen ließ, dass sie wirklich wütend auf mich ist, hat sie die nächstbeste Möglichkeit gesucht, die erklärt, dass sie uns beiden böse ist.", erklärte er kleinlaut.

„Was hat sie gesagt?", Hermine ahnte böses.

„Sie meinte wir hätten ihr verschwiegen, dass wir uns, kurz bevor du und Ron zusammen gekommen seid und in der Zeit in der ich und Ginny nicht zusammen waren, kurz geküsst hätten."

„Was?", Hermine wurde erst bewusst, dass sie viel zu laut gewesen war, als der halbe Gryffindor Tisch zu ihr starrte.

„Wenigstens hat sie erzählt, dass wir beide kaum hatten wir uns geküsst, wussten, dass es ein Fehler war. Ich denke Lavender hatte auch ein wenig ihre Hände im Spiel. Ich weiß nicht was sie ihr genau erzählt hat, aber seit sie es getan hat, ist es außer Kontrolle geraten.", meinte Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Aber so etwas zu tun, das sieht Ginny doch gar nicht ähnlich.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Oh doch Hermine. Ginny ist eine Hexe mit der wesen sich nicht anlegt. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen, dieses dumme Tagebuch hat Schuld daran, aber es ist einfach ihr Temperament. Und wirklich, ich liebe dieses Temperament, aber in Augenblicken wie diesen macht es mir Angst."

„Harry!", Hermine war kurz davor ihn voller Freude zu umarmen, ehe sie sich ihrer ohnehin nicht idealen Situation bewusst wurde.

Harry starrte sie nur an, als hätte sie gerade vollkommen den Verstand verloren, weil sie ihn derart anstrahlte.

„Lass uns irgendwo hin gehen, wo wir ungestört reden können.", bat Hermine, die sich bewusst war, wie taktisch unklug das wohl war.

„Schlimmer kann es nicht mehr werden, oder?", murmelte Harry und erhob sich.

Hermine folgte ihm und wandte sich noch einmal um. Snape hatte inzwischen am Lehrertisch Platz genommen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, ehe sie den Eindruck bekam, er wollte ihnen lieber ausweichen. Etwas irritiert wandte sie sich selbst ab.

Harry und Hermine standen in einer Nische, niemand war zu sehen, als sie ihm erst von dem Telefonat mit ihrem vermeintlichen Vater und dann von dem Grund für ihren Freudenausbruch erzählte.

„Der Basilisk Harry! Er hat mich versteinert, weil ich muggelgeboren bin. Wenn der Zauber von Salazar Slytherin ausschließlich gegen Muggelgeborene gerichtet war, dann muss ich muggelgeboren sein."

„Hermine, darf ich dich erinnern, dass Nick und Mrs Norris auch versteinert wurden.", erinnerte er sie.

„Vielleicht war Nick muggelgeboren. Und Mrs Norris… Ich muss es unbedingt heraus finden, um meine Ehe zu retten.", dann sah sie Harry ernst an, „Aber ich denke noch wichtiger ist es, deine Ehe zu retten."

„Ich denke, dass Ginny in ein paar Tagen wieder bereit sein wird mit uns zu sprechen. Und ich bin mir sicher es kommt wieder alles in Ordnung.", meinte Harry, war jedoch sichtlich betrübt.

„Harry, wir müssen es ihr sagen. Ihr und den Weasleys. Wir schulden ihnen die Wahrheit.", sagte Hermine ernst.

„Unter den momentanen Umständen halte ich das für mehr als unpassend. Mr und Mrs Weasley und Angelina sind in Haft. Sie können jetzt nicht auch noch damit konfrontiert werden. Vermutlich wäre ihre Interpretation der Ereignisse im Moment auch nicht besonders vorteilhaft."

„Es gibt keine vorteilhafte Interpretation Harry. Es ist meine Schuld, dass er tot ist."

„Hör auf Hermine. Es hat keine Rolle gespielt und es hätte nichts geändert. Er hat sich für mich geopfert Hermine, für uns alle. Es hatte nichts mit dem zu tun was du getan hast.", Harry klang fast verärgert.

„Oh doch Harry, und das weißt du.", meinte sie bitter.

„Lass es ruhen Hermine. Zumindest bis die Weasleys wieder frei sind. Dann können wir noch einmal darüber reden, wenn du unbedingt darauf bestehst."

Er versuchte sich den Ärger nicht anmerken zu lassen, hatte aber nur mäßigen Erfolg.

„Du kannst sie unmöglich weiter belügen. Wenn sie das erfährt, wird sie dir niemals vergeben.", meinte Hermine ernst.

„Ein Grund mehr, dass wir diese Geschichte ein für alle Mal begraben. Mit dem Wissen ist niemandem geholfen, Hermine. Und es ändert nichts. Rein gar nichts. Du gibst den Weasleys ihren Sohn und Bruder dadurch nicht wieder. Es ändert nichts daran, dass Rons Tod ausschlaggebend war, dass es mir gelang Voldemort zu besiegen.", blieb er bei seiner Meinung.

„Ich kann nicht damit leben Harry.", ihre Stimme bebte.

„Wenn du das nicht kannst, wie kannst du den Weasleys dann zumuten damit zu leben?"

„Womit leben Harry? Damit, dass Ron nicht hätte sterben müssen? Gibst du es also endlich zu?", der einzige Grund weshalb sie ihre Tränen unter Kontrolle hatte war, ihre aufkeimende Wut gegenüber Harry, der sich angemaßt hatte eine derartige Entscheidung für sie beide zu treffen und ihr immer noch jegliches Recht auf wirkliche Mitsprache verweigerte.

In diesem Moment nahm Ginny den Tarnumhang ab. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren.

„Ich will die ganze Wahrheit, sofort!", meinte Ginny und Hermine wurde eiskalt.

Ginnys Blick war nicht länger verärgert, sondern entsetzt, ihrem Gesicht fehlte jegliche Farbe.

„Ja.", meinte Hermine und warf Harry einen Blick zu, er zögerte einen Augenblick ehe er nickte.

Kaum hatte er das getan, riss eine Stimme sie aus der Situation.

„Ms Granger. Gut, dass ich sie finde. Wir brechen unverzüglich auf.", erklärte Snape ohne stehen zu bleiben, „Los, Umbridge ist nicht weit hinter mir."

Hermine stand mit offenen Mund da, sie konnte jetzt unmöglich gehen.

„Es ist in Ordnung, ich werde ihr alles erzählen.", meinte Harry und machte ein Geste, die ihr zeigte, sie solle sich in Bewegung setzen.

Sie warf einen Blick zu Ginny, öffnete den Mund und war doch unfähig etwas zu sagen.

„Geh.", meinte Ginny, während sie Harry mit traurigen Augen fixierte und klang dabei zumindest nicht länger abweisend.

Sie sah bereits Umbridge um die Ecke biegen und folgte Snape schnellen Schrittes. Kaum hatte sie ihn eingeholt, fühlte sie sich ein wenig erleichtert.

„Sie wollten noch etwas Spaß haben bevor unsere Ehe Geschichte ist?", meinte er plötzlich mit einem undurchsichtigen Grinsen.

Hermines Stimmung verbesserte sich schlagartig, während sie mit dem besten Lächeln, dass sie unter den derzeitigen Umständen zustande brachte, nickte.

„Sehr gut, Ms Granger.", meinte er und wurde kurz etwas langsamer.

„Mr Riley.", sprach Snape einen Drittklässler aus Slytherin an, „Das Quidditch Training beginnt erst in einer Stunde, und das ist ein Schulbesen, richtig?"

Der kleine Slytherin nickte nur und sah Snape angsterfüllt an. Für einen Moment wurde Hermine an seine Unterrichtsmethoden erinnert, und es versetzte ihr einen kleinen Stich ins Herz.

„Sehr gut, Mr Riley. Ich werde mir ihren Besen leihen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er sie am Quidditch Feld erwartet.", erklärte Snape und nahm ihm den Besen ab.

Snape beschwor den Besen und blickte dann zu Hermine.

„Wollen sie steuern?", fragte er.

Als Hermine den Kopf schüttelte setzte er sich selbst auf den Besen.

„Steigen sie auf, Ms Granger.", ungläubig setzte sie sich zu ihm auf den Besen.

„Sie haben den Verstand verloren. Professorin McGonagall wird sie umbringen.", meinte Hermine.

„Wenn das so ist, dann müssen wir sicher gehen, dass dieser Flug sich lohnt. Also halten sie sich fest Ms Granger.", erklärte er während er einen Blick zu ihr zurück warf.

Hermine hielt sich an ihm fest, als der Besen sich in die Luft erhob. Mit ungeahnter Geschwindigkeit rasten sie durch den Gang, dicht vorbei an Schülern und Schülerinnen. Die meisten realisierten erst viel zu spät was verantwortlich für den Windstoß war, der das eine oder andere Pergament aus den Händen ihrer Besitzer und Besitzerinnen riss und blickten ihnen verwirrt hinterher.

„Ich hoffe ihnen ist klar, dass sie niemals mehr einem Schüler oder einer Schülerin für dieses Verhalten Punkte abziehen können.", grinste Hermine, kaum waren sie zur Schlosstür hinaus.

„Ich bin mir sicher Professorin McGonagall wird das gerne für mich übernehmen.", meinte er und warf ihr kurz ein Lächeln zu, „Und jetzt zeige ich ihnen einmal wie wesen einen Besen wirklich fliegt. Also festhalten."

Hermine erschrak im ersten Moment, als Snape einen Looping vollführte und dann mit unsagbarer Geschwindigkeit auf das leere Quidditch Feld zusteuerte. Er flog durch eines der Tore, ehe er sich in Sturzflug begab. Hermine wurde etwas mulmig zumute, doch als er kurz vor dem Boden den Besen nach oben zog und mit ihr hinauf zur Zuschauertribüne flog und zu einem neuen Looping ansetzte, war sie bereits dabei schallend zu lachen. Als Snape sah, dass Madam Hooch mit den Erstklässlern zu einer bereits fortgeschrittenen Flugstunde erschien, ging er wieder in den Sinkflug. Und wurde vor ihr langsamer.

„Severus? Ms äh Mrs Snape?", fragte sie kaum waren sie auf ihrer Höhe.

Aber Snape griff nur nach ihrem Hut und der Flug ging weiter.

„Severus! Severus!", schrie sie ihm hinterher, ehe sie selbst schallend lachte, „Dummer Junge."

Weit oben in der Luft hielt er an und setzte Hermine den Hut auf.

„Passen sie darauf auf, wir dürfen ihn vor heute Abend nicht verlieren.", meinte er.

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Professorin McGonagall wird ihnen eine ziemlich heftige Standpauke halten."

„Das wäre nicht das erste Mal.", meinte Snape, dachte aber nicht daran sie über die Signifikanz des Hutes aufzuklären, „Und jetzt seien sie keine Spielverderberin. Sie haben darauf bestanden Spaß zu haben."

Während er sprach sausten sie wieder los.

„Halten sie den Hut fest und fallen sie mir nicht vom Besen!", sagte er, während sie um über 90 Grad zur Seite geneigt eine Kurve flogen und schließlich Hogsmeade ansteuerten.

Als sie gelandet waren stolperte Hermine beinahe vom Besen, und musste sich an Snape festhalten, um nicht umzukippen. Beide lachten.

„Der Hut steht ihnen.", meinte Snape und Hermine konnte nicht sagen, ob es eine ernste oder eine sarkastische Bemerkung war.

Als sie danach griff, um ihn abzunehmen, griff Snape nach ihrer Hand und hinderte sie daran.

„Was? Nein, ich muss ihn nicht ernsthaft bis heute Abend tragen? Das ist nicht ihr Ernst!", kombinierte sie und war sich unsicher, ob er sich das nicht einfach nur gerade ausgedacht hatte, um sie zu ärgern.

„Er steht ihnen doch. Und außerdem hatte ich bisher nicht den Eindruck als legten sie Wert darauf, was andere über ihre Kleidung denken."

Sie ging davon aus, dass er es als Kompliment meinte und klopfte auf den Hut.

„Gut, gut. Meinetwegen. Ich trage den Hut bis heute Abend. Aber dafür müssen sie mich darüber aufklären, was es mit dem Hut auf sich hat."

„Das geht nicht.", meinte Snape und so überzeugt wie er es sagte, glaubte sie ihm sogar, „Und Ms Granger. Egal was wesen zu ihnen sagt, egal um wen es sich handelt, sie dürfen sich auf keinen Fall dazu hinreißen lassen den Hut vorzeitig abzunehmen."

Hermine nickte grinsend, und warf dann einen Blick zurück zum Schloss. Sie sah einen rosa Fleck in der Ferne langsam größer werden.

„Also dann, ehe uns Umbridge eingeholt hat, sollten wir uns wohl auf den Weg machen.", meinte Hermine.

Snape nickte und kaum hatte er den Besen behext und zurückbeordert, griff Hermine nach seiner Hand und sorgte dafür, dass sie apparierten.

Wie es Samstage so an sich hatten, war die Winkelgasse gut besucht. Da sie bereits Mai hatten, war zumindest bei Ollivander nicht viel los. Eine Frau diskutierte mit Ollivander über ihren beschädigten Zauberstab.

„Ich sollte ihn repariert haben, ehe ich schließe. Sie können inzwischen einen meiner Reserve-Zauberstäbe ausleihen.", erklärte Ollivander.

Die Hexe probierte drei davon, entschied sich dann den dritten zu nehmen und verabschiedete sich.

Kaum sah Ollivander Snape und Hermine, kam er auch schon auf sie zu.

„Severus Snape. Ebenholz, 13'', Drachenherzfaser. Und Hermine Granger. Weinstockholz, 10 ¾ '', Drachenherzfaser."

Aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hermine Snape, mittlerweile. Und der Zauberstab ist aus Weide, 14'' und mit einem Einhornhaar als Kern."

„Der alte Zauberstab von Ronald Weasley. Ich verstehe.", meinte Ollivander, der Hermines Zauberstab genauer unter die Lupe nahm, „Und wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Mein Zauberstab wurde zerstört.", erklärte Snape knapp.

„Wie bedauerlich.", schüttelte Ollivander den Kopf, „Eines meiner Meisterstücke. Haben sie die Teile? Vielleicht lässt sich noch etwas machen."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun, dann wird uns wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben als ihnen einen neuen Zauberstab zu suchen.", meinte Ollivander.

Der erste Zauberstab, den Snape probierte, reagierte kaum auf seinen Zauber, während der nächste zwar sofort reagierte, aber völlig falsch. Nach 10 weiteren Zauberstäben runzelte Ollivander die Stirn.

„Und sie sind ganz sicher ihr Zauberstab ist unweigerlich verloren?"

Snape schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen.

„Können sie uns eine Minute geben.", bat Hermine.

Ollivander sah sie zwar irritiert an, trat dann aber in den hinteren Teil seines Ladens.

„Professor.", meinte Hermine und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen, „Vielleicht ist das Problem wirklich, dass ihr Zauberstab völlig intakt ist."

„Und was schlagen sie vor, Ms Granger? Ihn zu zerstören? Das habe ich nämlich nicht vor, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt."

„Nein, Professor. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihn zerstören müssen. Ich denke, sie müssen ihn loslassen.", sie griff ohne darüber nachzudenken nach seiner Hand.

„Der Zauberstab begleitet mich, seit ich ein Kind bin Ms Granger. Sämtliche meiner Errungenschaften, jede Magie die ich jemals bewirkt habe, steht in direkter Verbindung mit diesem Stab."

„Ja, Professor. Jede Magie. Auch die schwarze.", meinte sie leise, sein Blick war dennoch nicht minder schockiert, „Sehen sie es als Neustart. Sie haben so vielem abgeschworen, das früher Teil ihrer selbst war. Wieso nicht die Möglichkeit nutzen diese Entscheidung mit einem neuen Zauberstab, ohne jegliche Vorbelastung, zu unterstreichen?"

Snape wollte etwas entgegen, ehe er die Stirn runzelte, und sich wieder den Zauberstäben zuwandte, die vor ihm lagen. Er unternahm einen neuen Versuch. Der erste Stab tat zwar, was Snape ihm auftrug, doch der Zauber war nicht stark. Er probierte, zwei weitere, während Ollivander zurück in den Raum trat. Als er zum vierten Mal nach einem Zauberstab griff, schoss sofort ein goldener Strahl aus ihm. Snape probierte einige einfache Zauber, er schien zufrieden, und reichte ihn Ollivander, der ihn genau inspizierte.

„Weinstockholz, 13'', Drachenherzfaser. Sehr interessant.", meinte Ollivander sichtlich verblüfft, „Beinahe wie ihr alter Stab Mrs Snape."

Hermine bemerkte, dass Snape kurz zu ihr sah, ehe er seine Augen sofort wieder abwandte. Snape bezahlte und sie verabschiedeten sich. Als Hermine gerade durch die Tür treten wollte, rief Ollivander ihr noch etwas nach.

„Netter Hut, Mrs Snape."

Hermine musste sich zusammenreisen, nicht loszulachen, und nickte nur höflich.

„Wir haben noch über vier Stunden. Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen einen Sprung im neuen temporären Hauptquartier der Londoner Gruppe vorbei zu schauen?"

„Ich denke es ist eine gute Idee, Ms Granger, allerdings würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir solange wir hier sind eine weitere Besorgung erledigen."

„Und welche?" fragte Hermine.

„Sie brauchen definitiv einen anständigen Besen.", meinte er überzeugt.

„Aber ich habe doch einen Besen.", entgegnete Hermine.

„Ja? Wo haben sie ihn versteckt?", fragte Snape verwundert.

„Ich habe ihn in ihrem Haus zurückgelassen.", meinte sie.

Snape riss die Augen weit auf.

„Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein Ms Granger. Ihre Flugkünste sind recht bescheiden, und sie ziehen ernsthaft in Erwägung einen Besen zu verwenden, der nicht einmal für den Fluggebrauch gedacht ist."

„Nun, sie sagten doch, es wäre mein Besen. Und wenn ich auf so einem Besen fliegen lerne, dann werden mir andere sicher keine Probleme mehr machen.", sie konnte es sich auch nicht erklären, aber sie hatte diesen Besen einfach liebgewonnen.

„Sie müssen es sich immer bewusst schwer machen, Ms Granger. Aber bitte, wenn sie darauf bestehen.", meinte Snape, „Wir sollten auf jeden Fall bald mit ihren Flugstunden beginnen. Schließlich müssen wir in Erwägung ziehen, dass es zumindest für eine Weile unsere einzige Fortbewegungsmöglichkeit sein wird."

„Sie wollen mir ernsthaft fliegen beibringen?", Hermine sah ihn fast entsetzt an.

„Nun, Madam Hooch ist es offenbar nicht gelungen. Vielleicht habe ich ja zumindest etwas mehr Erfolg.", seufzte er, „Aber sie sollten dennoch in Erwägung ziehen, auch mit den Potters zu trainieren. Das heißt, wenn die Potters und sie ihre Differenzen klären konnten?"

„Wir werden sehen.", meinte sie nur leise, ehe sie wieder nach seiner Hand griff, um vor das neue temporäre Hauptquartier zu apparieren.

Als sie das alte Fabrikgebäude betraten, kam ihnen ein erstaunter Zacharias entgegen.

„Hermine! Professor Snape.", begrüßte er sie und grinste.

„Sind die anderen auch da?", fragte Hermine, während Snape Zacharias finster anfunkelte, da er nicht aufhörte ihn grinsend anzusehen.

„Nur Luna und ich, unter dem Vorwand meine Eltern aufgrund einer Familienfeier zu besuchen, wir sind sozusagen die offiziellen Vertreter der DA. Lester und Umbridge haben begonnen härtere Geschütze aufzufahren, und da der Umzug in das neue Haus dieses Wochenende abgeschlossen werden soll, hat sie sogar allen die ihrem Haus angehören untersagt Hogsmeade zu besuchen. Aber, was führt dich und sie, Professor, hierher?", fragte er.

Hermine umriss kurz die Situation mit ihrer Familie.

„Wir haben noch etwas Zeit und wollten uns nützlich machen.", erklärte sie.

„Das wird Fred, George und Alicia freuen, wir haben viel zu viel Arbeit und viel zu wenige Leute.", meinte Zacharias, „Übrigens konnte McGonagall die Wogen glätten. Umbridge wird daher wohl keine Konsequenzen ziehen. Aber ich fürchte McGonagall ist ziemlich verärgert. Stimmt es was wesen gehört hat? Und ist das wirklich der Hut von Madam Hooch?"

Hermine nickte bezüglich des Hutes und meinte: „Was den Rest betrifft, kommt es wohl darauf an, was wesen sich erzählt."

Tatsächlich erzählte wesen sich in Hogwarts die Wahrheit. Nur ein paar Details waren ausgeschmückt geworden.

„Die Schüler und Schülerinnen sind ganz schön begeistert von der Aktion. Und Madam Hooch bekam wohl einen Lachkrampf, als sie Professorin McGonagall davon berichtete.", meinte Zacharias, der das ganze auch höchst amüsant zu finden schien.

Snape war die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt sein finsterstes Gesicht zu zeigen. Und schließlich irritierte es Zacharias wohl ausreichend, um sich zu verabschieden und sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu zuwenden.

Auch Fred, George und Alicia waren erfreut über ihr Erscheinen und auch sie hatten offenbar schon erfahren, was sich in Hogwarts abgespielt hatte.

„In Tagen wie diesen, muss man sich manchmal wirklich von allem Ernst verabschieden, um durchzuhalten.", befand George und entlockte seinem Zwilling zumindest ein mattes Lächeln.

Fred war sichtlich geknickt und vor allem in Sorge um die schwangere Angelina.

„Wir haben wirklich viel zu tun, allerdings keine besonders attraktiven Arbeiten.", meinte Alicia, nachdem Hermine sie über ihre Pläne aufgeklärt hatte, „Wenn ihr ohnehin nur wenig Zeit habt, dann ist es bestimmt erträglich, wenn wir euch einfach zum Vervielfältigen unserer Flugblätter einspannen?"

Sowohl Hermine als auch Snape nickten.

„Ich bringe euch hin und bringe euch gleich direkt auf den neuesten Stand.", meinte George.

George berichtete ihnen, dass Mrs Weasley erst in den frühen Morgenstunden zum ersten Mal einen Heiler zu Gesicht bekam, aber ihren Informationen nach zumindest stabil war. Mr Weasley war schwer behext worden, als er versuchte seiner Frau mit einem Heilzauber zu helfen. Er befand sich in Einzelhaft unter dem Vorwand nicht kooperativ gewesen zu sein. Angelina und Mrs Weasley befanden sich in der selben Zelle, und dem Heiler zu Folge, war es Angelina gelungen Mrs Weasleys Blutung zu stoppen, in dem sie die Wunde mit Teilen ihrer eigenen Kleidung verbunden hatte.

„Alles was wir im Moment tun können, ehe es zur Anhörung kommt sind Infostände und Kundgebungen. Eine Demonstration wurde uns untersagt. Wir werden es wieder versuchen. Zumindest die Kundgebung für Montag konnten wir durchsetzen.", berichtete er, „Fred ist kurz davor das Ministerium zu stürmen. Aber Angelina und unsere Eltern haben für einen solchen Fall darauf bestanden bis zur Anhörung zu warten, ehe wir zu anderen Methoden greifen."

Sie stellten fest, dass die Anhörung von den Weasleys direkt nach der Anhörung von Snape und Hermine stattfinden würde.

„Sagt uns bescheid, ehe ihr geht.", meinte George noch ehe er sich entfernte um sich wieder seinen eigenen Aufgaben zu widmen.

„Wie geht es ihnen mit dem neuen Zauberstab?", fragte Hermine und lächelte ihn an.

„Es geht mir alles erstaunlich leicht von der Hand, Ms Granger.", meinte er, „Sollte er sich weiterhin so bewähren, werde ich wohl dazu geneigt sein einräumen zu müssen, dass ich ihn gegenüber dem alten Zauberstab bevorzuge."

Hermine sah ihm zu, als er seinen Zauber vollführte, und wurde auf etwas aufmerksam.

„Professor, ich habe mittlerweile schon derart viele Kopien angefertigt, dass mir etwas aufgefallen ist. Darf ich?", fragte sie und nahm die Hand in der er den Zauberstab hielt kaum hatte er genickt.

„Sehen sie, wenn sie den Zauberstab kurz so schwingen, sparen sie etwas Zeit. Es sieht nicht nach viel aus, aber es rechnet sich nach einer Weile auf."

Sie stand dicht bei ihm, während sie die Bewegung mit ihm gemeinsam ausführte. Sie ließ seine Hand nicht sofort los, und wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu. Der Augenblick in dem sie beide schwiegen, schien ihr unnatürlich lange, und sie war ihm so nahe, dass sie beinahe seinen Atem spüren konnte.

„Danke, Ms Granger.", meinte er schließlich und in seinen Worten lag keine Spur Sarkasmus.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick ehe sie nickte. Erst dann ließ sie langsam seine Hand los und setzte ihre Arbeit fort.

Immer wieder sah sie fast verstohlen zu ihm hinüber. Er wandte tatsächlich ihren kleinen Trick an.

Die Zeit verflog erstaunlicherweise unheimlich schnell. Und sie hatten gerade noch Zeit eine Kleinigkeit in der Volksküche, die im Hauptquartier wieder aufgebaut worden war, zu essen, ehe sie weiter mussten.

Sie apparierten in die unmittelbare Nähe des Wohnhauses in dem Abraxas Selwyn lebte. Das Wohnhaus war in mitten einer Siedlung, in der sie keine Zauberer oder Hexen erwartet hätten. Schon gar keinen Selwyn.

„Nun ja, Ritas Wohnung war auch an einem ganz anderen Ort als ich es jemals erwartet habe, also heißt das wohl leider noch gar nichts.", stellte sie fest und ging zielstrebig auf den Eingang zu.

Snape blieb direkt hinter ihr, als sie die Türklingel betätigte. Abraxas Selwyn meldete sich über die Gegensprechanlage.

„5. Stock!", sagte er lediglich und ein Surren ertönte, woraufhin Hermine die Eingangstür öffnete.

Sie klopften an eine Tür, die ziemlich mitgenommen aussah.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick ging endlich die Tür auf. Ein dicker Mann mit Brille und langem graubraunen Haar stand dahinter.

„Du musst Hermine sein!", strahlte er sie an, „Kommt herein! Kommt herein!"

Abraxas Selwyn war offenbar wirklich aufgeregt seinen Nachwuchs kennenzulernen.

Als Hermine den unordentlichen Vorraum betrat und sich neugierig umsah, erschrak sie allerdings. In einer Vitrine war ein Zauberstab regelrecht aufgebahrt. Bisher hatte sie noch keinen Zauberer und keine Hexe getroffen, die ihren Zauberstab derart ausstellten, anstatt ihn bei sich zu tragen. Sie blieb davor stehen.

„Du… du bist ein Zauberer?", stammelte sie.

Abraxas begann herzhaft zu lachen und konnte sich nicht mehr beruhigen. Sein Gesicht lief rot an. Es dauerte ehe er endlich wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Ist es tatsächlich möglich? Ein paar Gene genügen, und auch meine Tochter ist ein Herr der Ringe Fan.", meinte er amüsiert und nahm den Zauberstab aus der Vitrine um ihn ihr kurz zu zeigen, „Ja, ich hätte es an dem Hut sehen müssen."

Er stellte den Zauberstab unter dessen Ständer auf einem kleinen Schild „Gandalfs Zauberstab" stand zurück.

„Hahaha…. ja… ich trage meinen Zauberstab sogar immer mit mir herum.", improvisierte Hermine, und zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als Snape sie entsetzt anstarrte.

Abraxas reichte schließlich Snape die Hand.

„Und sie sind also Hermines Vater?", vermutete er.

„Nein.", meinte er nur kühl.

„Ähm, ihr Onkel?", versuchte es Abraxas erneut. Er schien nicht ganz schlau daraus zu werden.

„Das ist mein Mann, Severus.", löste Hermine das Mysterium auf.

„Du meine Güte! Wie alt sind sie denn?", fragte er ohne jegliches Taktgefühl.

„41", meinte Snape trotz Selwyns Ausbruch unbeeindruckt.

„Sie sind drei Jahre älter als ich?", erschrak er, „Oh du Liebe Güte, das ist meine Schuld. Du hast bestimmt einen Vaterkomplex. Und ich dachte, als ich in mir als ich mir den Einstieg ins Studium mit meinen Spenden ein wenig finanziell erleichterte, ich würde etwas Gutes tun."

„Mr Selwyn.", meinte Hermine richtig aufgebracht, „Was erlauben sie sich irgendwelche Urteile über meine Ehe zu fällen, wo sie weder mich noch meinen Mann auch nur ein wenig kennen."

Abraxas Selwyn wurde knallrot und stammelte eine Entschuldigung.

„Ich äh versuche nur ein guter, besorgter Vater zu sein."

„Mr Selwyn, nehmen sie es mir nicht übel, aber ich habe einen guten, besorgten Vater. Ich bin mir sicher, sie meinen es nett, aber es ist definitiv höchst unangebracht.", meinte sie ruhig aber bestimmt.

„Natürlich. Verzeihung.", meinte er und wagte Snape, der ihn etwas giftig ansah, kurz einen beschämten Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Mr Selwyn.", begann Hermine, wurde dann aber unterbrochen.

„Du kannst mich ruhig Abe nennen, wenn das in Ordnung ist.", meinte er vorsichtig.

„Abe.", begann sie daher erneut und lächelte, als Zeichen, dass sie das durchaus zu schätzen wusste, „Es ist von ganz großer Bedeutung, dass ich einiges über ihren äh deinen, das heißt unseren Stammbaum erfahre."

Abraxas nickte.

„Ich habe leider nicht viel. Ich selbst bin als Pflegekind aufgewachsen.", erklärte er, „Ich habe nur einmal den Kontakt zu meinen leiblichen Eltern gesucht. Sie haben sich aufgrund meines Briefes nach einem Semester entschlossen den Rest meines Studiums zu finanzieren, aber sie wollten keinerlei Kontakt. Das war quasi ihre Bedingung. Aber das spielt keine Rolle, du hast damit nichts zu tun und daher ist es dein gutes Recht sie aufzusuchen, wenn es notwendig ist."

Hermine nickte.

„Da wäre noch etwas.", meinte sie und Abe sah sie gespannt an, „Gestern am Telefon. Ich hörte, dass sie dabei waren gegen einen Drachen zu kämpfen."

„Oh natürlich!", meinte er und sprang auf um seinen Computer aus seinem Stand-by Zustand zu erlösen, „Spielst du auch World of Warcraft?"

„Soviel also zum mächtigen Drachentöter.", murmelte Snape, so dass nur Hermine es hören konnte. Hermine war so perplex welchem Irrtum sie erlegen war, dass sie keine Einwände erhob, als Abraxas darauf bestand ihr seinen Charakter in Aktion zu zeigen.

Sie war erstaunt über Snapes Geduld, während Abraxas einen Vortrag über den Charakter hielt, den er bei World of Warcraft verkörperte.

„Sieh mal. Ich kann zaubern.", lächelte er nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass WOW etwas ganz neues für Hermine war. Hermine zwang sich auch zu lächeln.

Es bedurfte einiger vorsichtiger Versuche, ehe sie Abraxas dazu bringen konnte ihr die Namen seiner leiblichen Eltern zu geben.

„Septimus und Edwina Selwyn.", meinte er.

Hermine suchte Snapes Blicke und war sich aus dem was sie sah sicher, dass er die beiden kannte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe es ihnen gelang sich von Abraxas zu verabschieden. Hermine erklärte sich sogar bereit ein Foto mit ihm zu machen, dass er seinen Freunden zeigen konnte, da er so begeistert war, dass ihre Liebe zu Fantasy-Romanen und Rollenspielen so weit ging, dass sie mit einem Hexenhut quer durch London lief.

Kaum hatten sie die Wohnung verlassen, wandte sie sich an Snape.

„Sie kennen Septimus und Edwina Selwyn?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Ihr Vater ist wie unter Umständen auch ihre Mutter offenbar ein Squib. Septimus entspringt der reinblütigen Selwyn Familie und seine Frau Edwina ist eine MacMillian.", erklärte er, „Ebenfalls reinblütig."

Hermine lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die nächst gelegene Wand und schnaufte.

„Das ist nicht gut.", seufzte sie.

„Nun ja, wir werden erst einmal überprüfen, ob Mr Selwyn auch wirklich ihr Vater ist. Dann sehen wir weiter.", meinte Snape, doch er klang nicht gerade zuversichtlich.

„Halten sie es für möglich, dass Edwina und Septimus unter Umständen nicht seine Eltern sind?"

„Nun Ms Granger. Sie erinnern sich noch an den Ball von Narcissa Malfoy zu dem wir geladen sind?", fragte er und fuhr fort als Hermine nickte, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir die Selwyns dort treffen werden. Und glauben sie ich werde mich nicht auf ihr Wort verlassen, sondern ausschließlich auf ihre DNA."

„Wann ist der Ball?", fragte Hermine.

Snape sah sie mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue an.

„Heute Abend, natürlich.", meinte Snape, der offenbar mehr als nur überrascht war, dass sie sich das Datum nicht gemerkt hatte, „Ich sagte doch es ist ein Ball anlässlich von Beltaine."

„Sagen sie es nicht Professor, ich erledige das für sie.", meinte Hermine und setzte ihr unwiderstehlichstes Lächeln dabei auf, „Was bin ich nur für eine Hexe, dass ich nicht mal weiß, dass heute Beltaine ist."

Hermines Plan ging auf. Snape wollte etwas sagen, er schien es aber sofort zu vergessen, kaum hatte er ihr Lächeln gesehen.

„Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass sie ein Kleid für den Anlass haben.", meinte er seufzend.

„Wir machen das kurz und schmerzlos. Rein ins Geschäft, das billigste geschnappt und sofort wieder raus.", erklärte Hermine.

„Ms Granger, sind sie sich sicher, dass sie ihre reinblütigen und vermögenden Großeltern in dem billigsten Kleid, das sie finden können kennenlernen wollen.", meinte er und der sarkastische Unterton war nicht zu leugnen.

„Ja.", meinte sie überzeugt.

„Ausgezeichnet.", befand er und musste etwas schmunzeln.

„Außerdem kann ich heute ohnehin kein Kleid probieren.", meinte Hermine während sie das Wohnhaus verließen, und deutete auf ihren Hut.

**A/N:**

Ich danke euch allen wieder ganz herzlich dafür, dass ihr euch die Zeit genommen habt mir Rückmeldungen zu geben!

lufa: Die Frage danach wer wen heiraten kann hat Rebecca schon wunderbar in ihren Review beantwortet. (Danke dafür an Rebecca!) Falls du die anderen Reviews nicht lesen solltest, will ich die Frage aber zur Sicherheit auch hier beantworten. Heiraten können: Halbblut-Halbblut, Muggelgeboren-Halbblut, Reinblut-Muggelgeboren

Zur Frage ob Hermine nun reinblütig ist oder nicht: Das ist weiterhin ungeklärt.

FunnyMoments: Ja, es ist echt mal nett so offensichtlich zu sehen, dass Snape auch eine verständnisvolle Seite hat. Auch noch eine Dolores Umbridge in der Familie zu haben wäre echt grauenhaft. Schauen wir mal was dabei herauskommt…

Rebecca Slytherin: Deine Vermutung war völlig richtig, der mächtige Drachentöter spielt einfach WOW. Was Ron und die letzte Schlacht betrifft kommen wir der Wahrheit langsam aber sicher näher.

wasp: Es freut mich, dass du dich dazu entschlossen hast einen Review zu schreiben und danke dir dafür. Was Malfoy und seine Einstellung zu einer reinblütigen Hexe mit Squib Eltern betrifft: Die Lestrange Familie tötet ihre Squibs, die Selwyns geben sie offenbar auf, die Blacks enterben sie und streichen sie aus ihrem Stammbaum, wer weiß was die Malfoys mit Squibs in der Familie anstellen. Fazit: Für Malfoy kommen reinblütige Hexen und Zauberer mit Squibeltern wohl irgendwo zwischen Muggelgeborenen und Blutsverrätern.

Honeycat: Ich finde es auch schön, dass Snape beginnt uns Seiten zu zeigen, die wir noch nicht an ihm kennen. Übrigens, wenn ich es mir aussuchen darf, will ich lieber dafür geliebt als gehasst werden Spannung selbst in ruhigen Kapiteln aufzubauen. (Und wow, es freut mich, dass mir das gelingt.)

AlexUhde: Es freut mich, dass du wieder zu der Geschichte gefunden hast und mir gleich eine Vielzahl an Rückmeldungen hinterlässt! Zu der Hochzeitsnachtsache kann ich nur immer wieder sagen: Es hat funktioniert, bitte glaubt es mir! Ich finde nach wie vor, dass die viel spannendere Sache ist: Wie konnte er und was sagt es uns über ihn? Wesen muss daraus ja wohl ableiten, dass er wohl nicht absolut nicht wollte, sondern Gründe hatte zu wollen, dass es funktioniert. Und über die Gründe können wir solange er sie noch nicht offenbart hat nur weiter spekulieren. Ich fürchte fast ich habe offenbar versagt das eigentliche Drama an der Sache richtig zu vermitteln, und daher nicht richtig überzeugen können, dass es ist, wie es ist. Mea Culpa. Tut leid.

Ich bin übrigens schon sehr gespannt über deine Rückmeldungen zu den neueren Kapiteln und hoffe die Geschichte gefällt dir auch weiterhin. :)


	73. Der Hut steht ihr gut

**A/N: **Sinnlose Erkenntnis des Tages: Aushelfen ist ein Anagramm von Hauselfen.

**72 Der Hut steht ihr gut**

Da sie nicht riskieren wollten Umbridge zu begegnen, kehrten sie, kaum hatte Hermine das erstbeste Kleid im Angebot gekauft, vorerst zurück ins Hauptquartier der Londoner Gruppe. Inzwischen hatten George, Fred und Alicia eine rtwas anspruchsvollere Aufgabe für sie gefunden. George führte Snape und Hermine zu einem sehr improvisierten Labor. Es bestand aus einer Feuerstelle, einem großen Kessel und einer Arbeitsfläche und war mitten in der Halle aufgebaut.

„Unser Budget ist zwar gerade etwas bescheiden, wegen den Anwaltskosten für unsere Familie, aber wir haben in Zutaten für Heiltränke investiert. Nach dem was Mum passiert ist, wollen wir bei den kommenden Demonstrationen versuchen alle Anwesenden mit einer kleinen Menge für den Ernstfall auszustatten."

Hermine und Snape machten sich sofort an die Arbeit, mit etwas Glück könnten sie bis zum Abendessen mit dem ersten Kessel fertig sein. Es war zwar im Grunde auch eine Routinearbeit, aber sie war zumindest etwas abwechslungsreicher als das Kopieren von Flugblättern.

„Ms Granger, ich denke wir sollten in Erwägung ziehen vor unserer Anhörung nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.", meinte Snape schließlich, während er eine fertig geschnittene Zutat in den Kessel warf, „Wir können das Wochenende in meinem Haus verbringen und ich bin sicher wir können was immer sie brauchen hier in London besorgen."

Hermine schnitt noch fertig, was sie begonnen hatte, ehe sie den Zauberstab beiseite legte und ihn skeptisch ansah.

„Professor, wollen sie damit sagen ich trage diesen Hut schon den ganzen Tag umsonst?", sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Er steht ihnen doch gut.", meinte er nur und sie war sich wieder nicht sicher ob er es ernst oder sarkastisch meinte, „Aber ich denke das Risiko einzugehen Umbridge in die Arme zu laufen und ihr damit die Möglichkeit zu geben uns den neuen Bescheid des Ministeriums vorzulegen, demzufolge sie uns ab dem Zeitpunkt in dem sie ihn vorlegt befragen darf ist zu groß."

„Professor, wir haben vereinbart Spaß zu haben. Und heute morgen machte es auf mich ganz den Eindruck, als könnte das mit dem Hut noch recht unterhaltsam werden. Daher werde ich unter keinen Umständen einen Rückzieher dulden.", Hermine baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Ms Granger.", meinte er seufzend und wollte etwas sagen, doch sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Nein, Professor. Wir sind heute schon viel zu weit gegangen. Wenn wir jetzt aufhören, dann war es doch fast umsonst, nicht wahr? Das wäre all den Ärger den wir ganz bestimmt noch bekommen werden nicht wert.", meinte sie ernst, doch dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck weich „Außerdem…"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue, als sie nicht weiter sprach.

„Außerdem Ms Granger?"

Außerdem hatte sie noch nie erlebt, dass Snape so unbeschwert sein und tatsächlich Spaß haben konnte. Aber das konnte sie ihm schlecht in eben diesen Worten sagen, denn gerade vermutete sie, dass das eher dazu führen würde, dass er sich genötigt sehe gänzlich zu seinem beherrschten Selbst zurück zu finden.

„Kommen sie schon, wo ist plötzlich ihr Sinn für das Abenteuer geblieben?", die Intention ihres schelmischen aber doch fast verführerischen Lächelns war klar, es sollte zu Unfug und Missetaten anstiften, „Sie wollen doch außerdem sicher nicht riskieren, dass ich ihnen das ganze Wochenende und darüber hinaus damit in den Ohren liege, dass ich endlich wissen will, was es mit diesem Hut auf sich hat. Und dass ich das werde kann ich ihnen garantieren. Wohingegen wir Umbridge problemlos aus dem Weg gehen können. McGonagall hat sie zu Essenszeiten ohnehin aus der großen Halle verbannt. Sie wird nicht einmal bemerken, dass wir da waren."

„Ms Granger. Es ist ihnen durchaus bewusst, dass sie gerade dabei sind zu versuchen einen ihrer Lehrer zu Ungehorsam anzustiften.", sagte er, aber sie meinte zu sehen, dass er nun hin und her gerissen war.

„Ganz ehrlich, langsam müssen wir uns eingestehen, dass wir über die gewöhnliche Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehung weit hinaus sind.", meinte sie und offenbar war das ausschlaggebend, denn sie meinte wieder etwas in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen.

„Ihnen ist allerdings bewusst, dass das Ergebnis unserer Aktion ihnen möglicherweise nicht gefallen könnte?", fragte er fast ein wenig zu ernst für ihren Geschmack, doch sie dachte nicht daran sich jetzt noch verunsichern zu lassen.

„Versuchen sie gar nicht weiter mich davon abzubringen, meine Entscheidung ist gefallen.", sagte sie und zog ihren Hut zurecht, ehe sie sich dem brodelnden Kessel zuwandte.

Tatsächlich gelang es Hermine und Snape nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren, ohne Umbridge oder Lester zu begegnen. Dafür liefen sie Remus Lupin, der durch die Rückwirkung des Gesetzes auf bestehende Ehen nun auch im Schloss wohnen und arbeiten musste, und Tonks in die Arme.

„Es ist also wirklich wahr.", er schüttelte den Kopf, und appellierte an Snape, „Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein."

Snape entgegnete nichts auf seine Bemerkung, sondern wandte sich an Hermine.

„Ms Granger, sie sollten ihm eine faire Chance geben sie davon überzeugen dieses Spiel vorzeitig zu beenden. So sind die Spielregeln.", meinte er und wandte sich dann an Lupin, „Aber schnell, wir müssen noch packen."

Tatsächlich war Lupin sogar gewillt ihnen in den Kerker zu folgen, und auch Tonks marschierte mit, wobei Hermine das Gefühl bekam, dass es die Neugier war die das veranlasste, da sie allem Anschein nach genauso wenig Ahnung hatte was hier los war wie Hermine.

„Hermine, gegen Regeln zu verstoßen sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich!", meinte Remus Lupin.

Sie sah ihm mit einem zweifelnden Blick an.

„Ich denke seit du mich im dritten Jahr unterrichtet hast ist einiges passiert.", entgegnete Hermine.

„Ganz ehrlich Hermine, du wirst es später bereuen. Es ist ein dummes Spiel, dass sich ein paar Mädchen aus Ravenclaw ausgedacht haben, die meinten die Geschlechterstereotype durchbrechen zu müssen, aber eigentlich ziemlich das Gegenteil erreichten.", versuchte es Remus weiter.

„Wenn es ein derart dummes Spiel ist, wieso bist du dann so besessen davon?", konterte Hermine.

„Hermine, Harry hat dir doch wohl genug Geschichten von mir und den Herumtreibern erzählt. Wir waren einfach vier dumme Jungs mit nichts als Flausen im Kopf."

„Und seit dem hat sich offenbar nicht viel geändert.", kicherte Tonks.

„Dora! Du bist auf meiner Seite, also hilf ihr nicht auch noch, sie schlägt sich ohnehin viel zu gut.", meinte er zu Tonks und wandte sich dann skeptisch an Snape, „Severus, hast du sie eingeweiht? Ist es wieder so ein abgekartetes Spiel wie mit Lily?", fragte Lupin.

„Es war von Anfang an Lilys Plan, Remus, nicht meiner.", verteidigte sich Snape, „Sie wollte Potter in seine Schranken weisen."

„Und du hattest natürlich gar keine Hintergedanken."

„Ich darf dich doch bitten, Remus.", gab er sich für Hermines Geschmack fast eine Spur zu entrüstet.

Sie wurde nicht wirklich schlau aus dem Gespräch. Harry hatte ihr doch von der Erinnerung die er im Okklumentikunterricht mit Snape entdeckt hatte erzählt. Aber demnach hatte Snape Harrys Mutter einmal als sie ihm helfen wollte als Schlammblut könnte Harrys muggelgeborene Mutter und Snape als Slytherin mit Todesserverbindungen dazu veranlasst haben sich für so ein Spiel zusammen zu tun? War ihre damals gemeinsame Abneigung gegenüber Harrys Vater wirklich eine ausreichende Erklärung? Und was für Hintergedanken unterstellte ihm Lupin da eigentlich?

„Gut, ich sehe schon. Aber ich habe ja noch eine Chance. Wer weiß ob Hermine bereit sein wird zu tun was nötig ist.", meinte er und wandte sich dann mit hastig gesprochenen Worten an Hermine, „Also gut, ich erkenne die Herausforderung an und nehme den Hut als Zeichen dessen an mich."

Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und wartete darauf, dass sie ihm den Hut geben würde. Lupins Aufforderung hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Entsprechend irritiert sah sie hilfesuchend zu Snape, doch aus seinem Blick wurde sie nicht schlau. Sie überlegte einen Moment.

„Nein.", meinte Hermine dann, sie traute der Sache nicht, Lupin hatte viel zu schnell gesprochen, auf diese Weise hatte Hermine kürzlich erst Trudy Kimmkorn zum Sprechen gebracht.

„Du willst das Spiel also nicht beenden?", fragte er.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es so gespielt wird.", meinte Hermine.

Remus seufzte.

„Auf diesen Trick von James ist Lily doch tatsächlich reingefallen.", er schüttelte den Kopf, „Also gut, aber es ist noch nicht zu Ende. Wir sehen uns in der großen Halle, ich gebe Madam Hooch bescheid."

Hermine packte eine Vielzahl an Dingen in ihre magisch behexte Tasche. Snape sah ihr nur amüsiert zu, kaum hatte er einen Festumhang für den Ball aus dem Schlafzimmer geholt.

„Wenn sie wollen, hier ist Platz genug.", hielt sie ihm die Tasche entgegen.

Er schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, ehe er schmunzelnd ihr Angebot annahm.

„Sie haben sich gut geschlagen, Ms Granger.", meinte er und grinste doch tatsächlich.

Noch vor der großen Halle wartete Madam Hooch.

„Severus, hast du wirklich vor Remus nach über 20 Jahren von seinem Thron zu stoßen?", sie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und kicherte doch tatsächlich, „Minerva ist noch viel verärgerter als nach deinem Versuch James Potter zu schlagen."

„Nun sie braucht wohl etwas worüber sie sich aufregen kann, schließlich kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dass du jemals ein Problem damit hattest, Rolanda.", meinte er und nahm Hermine plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung den Hut ab.

„Severus.", meinte Rolanda Hooch, klang dabei aber nicht annähernd so mahnend wie sie es vorgehabt hatte.

Madam Hooch sprach einen kurzen Zauber und nickte, dann setzte sie sich ihren Hut auf und betrat die große Halle.

Snape klopfte Hermine auf die Schulter ehe er Madam Hooch ohne jeglichen weiteren Kommentar in Richtung Lehrertisch folgte. Hermine erschrak, als sie sich im Saal umsah. Da stand ein fünfter Tisch mitten im Raum, an ihm saßen die Mitglieder des neu gegründeten Hauses für Verheiratete.

Hermine war sich erst unschlüssig ob sie durch ihre Ehe zum neuen Tisch gehörte, oder da sie mit einem Lehrer verheiratet war noch immer zu Gryffindor. Oder vielleicht ganz woanders hin?

Sie war erleichtert, als Remus ihr zuwinkte. Er saß doch tatsächlich gegenüber von Harry und Ginny am Tisch für die Verheirateten während Tonks am Lehrertisch neben Snape saß und offenbar bereits versuchte ihn über die ganze Hutgeschichte zu löchern.

Ginny nahm ihre Hand kaum hatte sie sich auf den Platz gesetzt auf den Lupin unentwegt deutete. Sie beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte in ihr Ohr.

„Harry, hat mir alles erzählt.", ein prüfender Blick zu Harry gab ihr die Gewissheit, dass er nicht wieder gelogen hatte, „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Aber ihr habt mich belogen, auch wenn ich verstehe warum. Ich bin bereit euch zu vergeben, aber ich stelle eine Bedingung. Ich will nicht, dass meine Familie jemals davon erfährt."

Hermine schluckte schwer, kaum hatte Ginny sie losgelassen. Sie fragte sich ob Ginny wusste, was sie von ihr verlangte. Aber wenn es die einzige Option war den Konflikt mit Ginny zu klären, wäre sie dazu bereit. So nickte sie. Anschließend füllte sie ihr Teller.

„Wieso sitzt du hier Remus?", fragte sie Lupin.

„Sie haben am Lehrertisch keinen Platz für mich. Sieht so aus, als wären wir in einer ganz ähnlichen Situation.", grinste er während er auf Snape und Tonks zeigte und reichte ihr einen Krug.

„Ist das Butterbier?", fragte sie verwundert.

Aber Lupin bedeutete ihr nur darüber zu schweigen und zwinkerte ihr zu. Diese ganze Hutgeschichte schien dafür zu sorgen, dass er in bester Laune war.

„Ich bin schon sehr gespannt wie du reagieren wirst.", meinte er amüsiert und schüttelte dabei seinen Kopf.

Harry und Ginny hörten ihnen verwundert zu, aber noch ehe sie fragen konnten, meinte Lupin sie sollten sich überraschen lassen. Hermine kam kaum zum Essen, da sie Harry, Ginny und Lupin über die Ereignisse des Tages informieren musste. Es war erleichternd, dass Ginny wieder mit ihnen sprach und Lavender und Romilda in sicherer Entfernung saßen, denn noch warfen sie ihr immer wieder skeptische Blicke zu.

Als der erheiterte Lupin sie neckisch mit der Schulter anstieß und meinte, dass er sich ganz siegessicher fühlen würde, war sie sich sicher dass Romilda „Jetzt wirft sie sich an den nächsten vergebenen Mann ran." sagen hörte.

Sie ignorierte den Kommentar und warf erst einen Blick auf Snape und dann auf Lupin. Was immer es mit diesem Hut auch auf sich hatte, ganz offensichtlich, hatte die ganze Aktion es geschafft, dass die beiden tatsächlich zur Abwechslung guter Dinge waren anstatt ihren dunklen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Snape tatsächlich mit dir quer durch die Schule geflogen ist.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Du bist sicher, dass es nicht ein Betrüger ist, der den Vielsafttrank getrunken hat?", fragte Harry.

„Ja.", meinten Lupin und Hermine zur gleichen Zeit, worauf hin Lupin seinen Krug hob, um mit Hermine anzustoßen.

„Harry, bist du dir sicher, dass diese beiden hier nicht Betrüger sind die den Vielsafttrank getrunken haben?", fragte Ginny, irritiert vom ungewöhnlichen Verhalten der beiden, „Vielleicht ist er in dem Butterbier."

„Nur ein Weg das herauszufinden.", grinste Harry und nahm erst einen Schluck von Lupins und dann von Hermines Butterbier.

„Harry!", meinte Ginny und gab ihm einen angedeuteten Klaps auf die Schulter, grinste dabei jedoch selbst.

„Was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte Justin und auch Su und Theodor lehnten sich nach vorne, um zu sehen was vor sich ging.

Hermine bemerkte, das Theodor der einzige Slytherin war, der keinen Abstand zu Mitgliedern der anderen Häuser wahrte. Ein Spezialfall waren Blaise und Daphne, die sowohl zu Theodor einen kleinen als auch den anderen Slytherins einen etwas größeren Abstand hielten. Draco Malfoy und seine Frau waren gar nicht anwesend. Hermine vermutete sie waren wegen dem Ball von Narcissa schon früher abgereist. Ihr graute etwas vor der Tatsache, dass sie ihn heute wohl noch sehen würde.

„Sagt schon.", forderte Justin sie auf, und dadurch wurden auch Ernie und Hannah auf sie aufmerksam.

„Bereitet euch auf einen denkwürdigen Moment vor.", schmunzelte Lupin nur und trank wieder von seinem Butterbier.

Langsam wurde Hermine etwas mulmig zumute.

Sie waren bereits bei den Desserts, als Lupin Hermine anstupste und mit seinem Kopf in Richtung Lehrertisch deutete. Snape war aufgestanden. Tonks sah ihm irritiert nach, während Rolanda Hooch Schwierigkeiten hatte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Ganz anders war dagegen der Blick von Minerva McGonagall, sie sah Snape finster an und schüttelte den Kopf, als Zeichen, dass er was immer er vor hatte besser sein lassen sollte. Aber er ließ sich nicht beirren und ging weiter.

„Severus… nein…", meinte sie streng, erhielt aber keinerlei Reaktion.

Hermine wurde doch etwas unruhig. Als sie erkannte, dass Snape sich auf sie zubewegte wandte sie sich an Lupin.

„Kommt er zu ihnen oder zu mir?", aber Lupin grinste nur und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier.

Snape blieb direkt hinter ihr stehen. Ihre Blicke wanderten zwischen Lupin und Snape hin und her. Dann warf sie einen kurzen Blick zu McGonagall, die aussah als würde sie im nächsten Moment einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen.

„Hermine.", sprach er sie an, da der ganze Saal so leise war, dass jeder ihn hören konnte.

Er reichte ihr seine Hand. Zögerlich streckte sie ihm die Hand entgegen, während sie sich unsicher umsah. Die Augen sämtlicher Anwesender waren auf sie gerichtet.

„Severus?", fragte sie und es klang wohl etwas unbeholfen, da sie gerade noch rechtzeitig daran gedacht hatte seinen Namen zu sagen, anstatt ihn als Professor anzusprechen.

Sie erhob sich langsam und blieb ihm gegenüber stehen. Sie warf einen Blick zurück. Ginny war erstarrt, Harry hingegen nahm ihr Butterbier entgegen, das Lupin ihm hinüberschob. Lupin grinste nur breit.

Als sie wieder zu Snape blickte, stellte sie fest, dass er doch tatsächlich leicht lächelte. Er streckte seinen Arm nach ihr aus, strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

Hermine bemerkte, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam, aber das Kribbeln war ihr nicht unangenehm. Dennoch, er würde doch nicht tatsächlich? Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

Er trat noch näher an sie heran. Sie spürte wie ihr Herz ihr bis zum Hals schlug. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob nicht vielleicht doch noch irgendetwas unvorhergesehenes passieren würde und die Situation sich ganz anders auflösen würde. Sie sah tief in seine Augen und sie nahmen ihr jeglichen Zweifel wie es enden würde.

Er näherte tatsächlich langsam seine Lippen und irgendetwas in ihren Augen musste sie verraten haben, denn sein Lächeln war triumphierend. Kaum hatten sich ihre Lippen berührt, zog er sie ganz nah an sich heran. Ohne es wirklich steuern zu können legte sie ihm ihre Hände auf die Schultern und erwiderte den Kuss. Ihr wurde mit einem Mal ganz warm. Eine Spannung die sich schon so lange in ihr aufgebaut hatte, schien sich endlich zu entladen.

Doch dann hörte sie ein seltsames Geräusch und plötzlich wurde ihr eiskalt. Ihr ganzer Rücken war nass. Harry hatte es nicht mehr geschafft den großen Schluck Butterbier hinunter zu schlucken, sondern hatte ihn entsetzt ausgespuckt und natürlich sie erwischt.

So endete der Kuss abrupt und Snape warf Harry einen leicht verärgerten Blick zu.

„Aber natürlich Potter, von ihnen war ja nichts anderes zu erwarten.", schnaufte er.

Der Blick von Lupin war dafür unbezahlbar. Er erhob sich, sah Hermine immer noch schmunzelnd, aber kopfschüttelnd an, ehe er Snape auf die Schulter klopfte und murmelte: „Wer hätte das gedacht."

Hermine sah besseren Wissens hinüber zum Lehrertisch. Madam Hooch hatte sich endgültig ihrem Lachkrampf hingegeben, während Tonks Gesicht darauf schließen ließ, dass sie mit allem aber nicht damit gerechnet hatte. McGonagall war aufgestanden und sie fixierte Snape mit einem derart bösen Blick, dass selbst Hermine ganz anders zumute wurde. Sie wagte es kaum sich wirklich umzudrehen.

Harry, Ginny und die gesamte DA saßen mit weit geöffneten Mündern da, mit der Ausnahme von Lavender, die aufgebracht mit Romilda sprach. Ehe sie etwas sagen konnte – wobei ihr ohnehin nicht klar gewesen wäre, was sie hätte sagen sollen – öffnete sich die Tür zu dem Raum in dem Umbridge und Lester speisten.

„Los.", meinte Snape nur, schnappte ihre Hand und sie liefen eilig aus der Halle.

Hermine war es beinahe recht, dass sie einen derartig schnellen Abgang machen mussten, denn sie war sich sicher, es war sinnvoller sich erst einen Plan zurecht zu legen, ehe sie sich Ginny und Harry stellte.

Während sie heiter und immer noch Hand in Hand über die Gründe des Schlosses in Richtung Hogsmeade liefen, mussten sie beide lachen.

„Wir haben gewonnen, ja?", versicherte sich Hermine dennoch.

Sie wurden etwas langsamer, als sie sahen, dass sie noch nicht verfolgt wurden, und Snape nickte.

„Haben sie Lupins Gesicht gesehen?", lachte sie.

Snape nickte: „Ich werde es nie vergessen."

Dann tippte er plötzlich mit den Zauberstab auf ihren Rücken. Die Butterbierflecken verschwanden.

„Mr Potters Reaktion hat aber alles geschlagen.", schmunzelte er.

„Madam Hooch lacht vermutlich immer noch.", Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, während er nach ihrer zweiten Hand griff.

Er sagte nichts, sondern sah sie nur amüsiert an.

„Professorin McGonagall wird sie umbringen."

„Oh ich bezweifle, dass sie dafür ausreichende Gründe finden wird. Ich habe schließlich nur meine Frau geküsst.", scherzte er.

„Lupin! Mit wem hat er das gemacht?", wollte Hermine nun unbedingt wissen.

„Sirus Black."

„Im Ernst?", fragte Hermine ein wenig überrascht.

„Im Ernst.", bestätigte er.

„Niedlich.", befand sie.

Er hielt immer noch ihre Hände und sah sie nachdenklich an. Sie hatte den Eindruck als ginge ihm wieder ein Teil seiner Leichtigkeit verloren. Ehe sie über eine entsprechende Reaktion nachdenken konnte hörten sie die Stimme von Umbridge in der Ferne.

„Wir sollten weiter.", meinte Snape und zögerte dann einen Moment, ehe er eine ihre Hände wieder freigab.

Es fehlten ihnen nur noch wenige Schritte ehe sie apparieren konnten.

**A/N 2:**

lufa: Sie passen schon auf wo sie sich wie ansprechen. Danke für den Review!

AlexUhde: Danke für den Review!


	74. Der Ball

**73 Der Ball**

Sie befanden sich in Snapes Haus.

„Der Vaterschaftstest?", fragte Hermine sofort, schließlich sollten sie das geklärt haben, ehe sie Edwina und Septimus Selwyn konfrontierten.

„Schnell.", drängte er und öffnete eine unauffällige Tür, die in den Keller führte.

Snape brauchte noch weniger lange als das letzte Mal und schien generell in großer Eile.

Kaum war es soweit und Hermine hatte in den Topf gespuckt, schoss ein kleiner goldener Blitz in die Höhe und ein Teil ihrer Hoffnung starb. Dieses Zeichen bedurfte keiner Erklärung.

„Abraxas ist also mein Vater.", sagte sie tonlos.

Snape nickte.

„Abraxas. Sein Leben. Es macht mich so traurig.", meinte sie plötzlich.

Snape warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Er weiß nicht einmal etwas von unserer Welt, oder warum seine Eltern nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Er spielt ein Computerspiel, in dem er einen Magier verkörpert. Etwas, was er nicht werden konnte und wo dennoch seine wahren Wurzeln liegen. Und er weiß es nicht einmal. Er weiß gar nicht was ihm fehlt."

„Nun, Ms Granger, es mag grausam klingen, sein Kind aufzugeben, weil es nicht den Vorstellungen entspricht, aber im Falle von Abraxas finde ich eine Bewertung schwierig. Sehen sie sich Filch an, er führt ein tristes Dasein und hegt seit jeher den traurigen Wunsch Magie wirken zu können ohne eine Chance zu haben jemals Erfolg darin zu haben. Abraxas weiß nichts von der Welt in der seine Möglichkeiten beschränkt wären. Ich wage nicht zu beurteilen, ob es ein Fluch oder ein Segen für ihn ist."

„Aber Abraxas, er wirkte nicht glücklich."

„Nun, aber sie wissen nicht, ob er glücklicher wäre, würde er unsere Welt kennen."

„Es ist einfach nicht fair.", meinte Hermine.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wesen hier von Fairness sprechen kann Ms Granger.", meinte Snape.

Er gab ihr einen Moment sich zu fassen, ehe er auf die Uhr zeigte.

„Wir sollten in einer halben Stunde aufbrechen, wenn wir rechtzeitig erscheinen wollen. Narcissa legt sehr viel Wert auf Pünktlichkeit.", meinte er und aus seinem Tonfall war zu erkennen, wie lästig ihm das offenbar war.

„Kein Problem.", meinte Hermine und holte ihr Schnäppchen und Snapes Festumhang und die jeweils passenden Schuhe aus ihrer Tasche.

Tatsächlich war sie schon viel schneller als geplant fertig, Snape ebenfalls. Kaum hatte sie den Raum betreten, starrte er sie an.

„Was?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Dieses Kleid war tatsächlich im Abverkauf?", er klang ungläubig.

„Ja.", schnaufte Hermine genervt und holte mit ihrem Zauberstab das Etikett aus dem Mülleimer und schleuderte es ihm fast ein wenig zu schnell entgegen.

„Ich bin überrascht.", meinte er.

„Oh.", murmelte sie nur, als sie sich darüber klar wurde, dass er es wohl tatsächlich als Kompliment gemeint haben könnte.

„Sie sind fertig?", fragte er und Hermine nickte.

„Dann lassen sie uns gehen.", meinte er und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

Sie erschienen vor dem Anwesen der Malfoys. Rundum erschienen immer wieder andere Gäste die sich wie sie selbst in Bewegung setzten und dem gepflasterten Weg folgten, der zum Eingang führte.

„Sollte ich irgendetwas wissen? Über die Leute die wir treffen werden? Oder bezüglich Etikette?", fragte sie ein wenig unsicher.

Sie fühlte sich schon jetzt nicht wirklich wohl in dieser Umgebung.

„Ich dachte wir wären immer noch auf unserer Mission uns einen Spaß aus dieser ganzen Angelegenheit zu machen? Oder haben sie es sich plötzlich anders überlegt, Ms Granger.", neckte er sie wegen ihrer Unsicherheit.

Er dachte doch hoffentlich nicht daran sie zu seiner eigenen Belustigung in jedes Fettnäpfchen treten zu lassen.

„Was ist mit Narcissa? Gibt es etwas das ich über sie wissen sollte?", fragte sie.

Snape sah sie fast ausdruckslos an und entgegnete nichts. Gerade dieses Fehlen an Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht vermittelte ihr das Gefühl, dass da etwas war, das er ihr verschwieg.

Sie kam nicht dazu nachzuhaken, denn sie kamen näher an den Eingang und waren dicht umgeben von anderen Gästen. Sie traten die Stiege empor und Hermine sah das erste unangenehme Gesicht – von vielen die noch folgen würden war sie sich gewiss – an diesem Abend.

Draco Malfoy stand Arm in Arm mit seiner Frau Marie und begrüßte die Gäste.

„Ah, Professor Snape und…", Malfoy warf Hermine einen giftigen Blick zu, „Mrs Snape. Willkommen."

Snape nickte ihm nur zu, sein Blick allerdings war finsterer als gewöhnlich, wenn er mit Malfoy zu tun hatte. Hermine reagierte gar nicht.

„Professor,", meinte Draco dann und warf dabei Hermine einen gehässigen Blick zu, „Meine Mutter freut sich schon wirklich sehr darauf, sie zu sehen."

Wieder nickte Snape nur und zog Hermine, die versuchte aus Dracos Blicken zu schließen, was dieser Kommentar wohl genau zu bedeuten hatte, und daher stehen geblieben war, sanft aber bestimmt weiter. Erst Lupins beiläufiger Kommentar und nun der von Malfoy. Mit einem Mal wurde sie sich darüber klar, wie wenig sie eigentlich wirklich von Snape wusste.

Der Festsaal war recht voll und immer wieder kamen Leute, die ihnen die Hand schüttelten und sich Hermine vorstellten. Glücklicherweise waren die meisten bemüht ihren Small Talk so kurz wie nur möglich zu halten. Etwas das Hermine so über Snape zu erfahren glaubte war, dass er sich schon einen Ruf in dieser Gesellschaft gemacht hatte, der ihn davor bewahrte, sich belangloses Geschwätz anhören zu müssen.

„Haben sie meine möglichen Großeltern schon gesehen?", fragte Hermine nachdem sie eine gute Minute schweigend dagestanden hatten.

„Bisher noch nicht, aber sie täten gut daran bald zu erscheinen.", Snape zeigte durch die Menge auf Narcissa deren Gesichtsausdruck darauf schließen ließ, dass sie kurz davor stand jemanden umzubringen.

„Wie läuft dieses Spektakel eigentlich ab?", fragte Hermine und fühlte sich unangenehm an die Wizlove-Party in Hogsmeade erinnert.

„Narcissa wird eine kleine Ansprache halten und dann den Ball eröffnen. Mit ihrem neuen Mann. Danach wird getanzt.", erklärte er, „Der Rest des Abends besteht aus uninteressanten Gesprächen mit noch wesentlich uninteressanten Menschen."

„Nun ja, es wird uns schon gelingen uns einen Spaß daraus zu machen.", versuchte Hermine sich selbst zu überzeugen, „Wie haben sie derartige Veranstaltungen bisher überstanden?"

Snape sah sie fassungslos an, als hätte sie eine gänzlich schockierende und unangebrachte Frage gestellt. Da sie nicht recht wusste, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, entschloss sie sich dazu dieses Thema vorläufig zu ignorieren. Vielleicht würde er zu späterer Stunde gesprächiger werden, beschloss sie und nahm einem Kellner zwei Gläser ab.

„Ms Granger, haben sie noch immer nicht gelernt ihre Finger vom Alkohol zu lassen.", meinte Snape, nahm das zweite Glas aber entgegen und murmelte, dass er schließlich nicht riskieren konnte, dass sie beide trank.

„Wir müssen noch auf etwas Trinken.", meinte sie bestimmt.

„Ach ja? Und worauf?", fragte Snape skeptisch.

Hermine hob ihr Glas.

„Auf uns!", schmunzelte sie.

Er konnte das Grinsen, das über sein Gesicht huschte nicht verbergen, obwohl er es versuchte.

„Auf uns!", wiederholte er daher und sie leerten ihr Glas beide in einem Zug.

Kaum hatten sie die leeren Gläser dem nächsten Kellner gegeben, erstarb das Gemurmel im Saal. Narcissa Malfoy war auf eine kleine Bühne getreten, ihren neuen Mann an der Hand.

„Ich begrüße Sie alle, meine lieben Freunde und Freundinnen, zu meinem diesjährigen Ball anlässlich Beltaine. Ich möchte diese langjährige Tradition der Malfoy-Familie dieses Jahr auch für einen sehr erfreulichen Anlass nutzen. Ich möchte ihnen allen meinen neuen Mann vorstellen. Lord Tom Russell, Graf von Tavistock."

Während Tom sich verneigte, griff Hermine nach Snapes Arm.

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst, oder?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ich fürchte doch, Ms Granger.", er schüttelte den Kopf.

Hermine war sich unsicher ob Snape nicht tatsächlich besorgt klang.

Inzwischen hatte Narcissa ihre Ansprache beendet und eröffnete mit einem Tanz mit ihrem Lord Tom den Ball. Bald schlossen sich andere Paare an.

„Ms Granger."

Snape streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und forderte sie zum Tanz auf. Erstaunt nahm sie seine Hand und ließ sich auf die Tanzfläche führen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Snape tatsächlich tanzen wollte oder es überhaupt konnte.

Auf einen ausgelassenen Tanz folgte ein ruhiger. Snape zog sie näher an sich und sein Lächeln ließ sie vermuten, dass ihm das gerade tatsächlich gefiel.

„Nun, wenn uns nichts anderes einfällt, das uns unterhält, können wir meinetwegen auch den ganzen Abend tanzen.", lächelte Hermine.

„Glauben sie mir Ms Granger, nachdem ihnen der fünfte unbegabte Tanzpartner auf die Füße getreten ist, wird ihnen jeglicher Spaß vergangen sein."

„Hm.", meinte sie nur, in einem Tonfall der ansatzweise Zustimmung ausdrückte. Sie hatte gar nicht daran gedacht auch mit jemand anderen zu tanzen.

„Dort drüben steht Edwina Selwyn, wir sollten unsere Chance nutzen.", meinte Snape einige Tänze später und führte Hermine von der Tanzfläche.

Edwina war eine großgewachsene, schlanke Frau. Die Reife in ihrem Gesicht hatte etwas bezauberndes, scheinbar wurde sie mit den Jahren schöner.

„Mrs Selwyn. Es ist mir eine Ehre.", begrüßte er Edwina und küsste ihre Hand.

„Severus Snape. Und das ist wohl ihre Frau, wesen hat ja viel von ihnen gehört in den letzten Tagen.", meinte sie und sah Hermine prüfend an.

„Ja, das ist meine bezaubernde Frau Hermine.", stellte er sie vor.

Sein überspitzt höfliches Verhalten amüsierte Hermine, und noch mehr unterhielt sie, dass Edwina sich dadurch etwas irritiert fühlte.

„Sie sind also eine Lestrange auf mütterlicher Seite. Und wie steht es um ihren Vater?", fragte sie etwas abschätzig, als wäre eine halbe Lestrange ihr auch noch nicht gut genug.

„Oh, sie dürften ihn kennen.", meinte Hermine, „Sein Name ist Abraxas Selwyn."

Edwina hörte auf zu atmen.

„Selwyn.", wiederholte Hermine, „Das ist doch auch ihr Name, nicht wahr?"

Edwina wurde bleich und murmelte unentwegt: „Ich muss mich setzen! Ich muss mich setzen!"

Snape brachte ihr einen Stuhl und Edwina nahm Platz, während Hermine sie mit großen Augen ansah, darauf wartend, wie sie diese Situation wohl zu erklären gedachte.

„Sie haben mich erschrocken, Mrs Snape.", sie versuchte so überzeugt zu lachen, dass es überspitzt wirkte, „Mein Mann hatte einen Bruder, der Abraxas hieß, aber er ist lange tot. Er könnte daher unmöglich ihr Vater sein. Es muss sich also tatsächlich um einen anderen Abraxas handeln. Oh verzeihen sie einer alten verwirrten Frau. Es war nur kurz, als hätte ich einen Geist gesehen."

Ja, dachte Hermine, den Geist ihres allerdings noch sehr lebendigen Squib Sohnes, den sie einfach so aufgegeben hatte.

„Sie haben sicher keinen anderen Verwandten, der Abraxas heißt?", fragte Hermine in der Hoffnung sie früher oder später in die Enge zu treiben.

Edwina sah sie nur entsetzt an.

„Mrs Selwyn, wo ist eigentlich Septimus, ich habe ihn heute Abend noch nicht gesehen.", fragte Snape, der wohl in Erwägung zog mehr von ihrem Mann zu erfahren.

„Er konnte mich nicht begleiten, er ist unerwartet erkrankt.", meinte Edwina.

Das traf sich äußerst ungünstig, schließlich brauchten sie auch seine DNA.

„Nun.", versuchte Hermine dann eine andere Taktik, „Wir müssen wohl einfach auf die Ergebnisse der Untersuchung des Ministeriums warten."

„Es gibt eine Untersuchung?", Edwina wich jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

„Sie wollen um jeden Preis beweisen, dass ich eine reinblütige Hexe bin.", meinte Hermine, „Sie haben bereits meine Wurzeln in der Lestrange Familie nachgewiesen. Ich nehme an der Rest wird nicht wesentlich schwieriger für sie sein. Aber Mrs Selwyn, sie können mir glauben, dass es mir durchaus Recht wäre, wenn sie beide nicht die Eltern von Abraxas sind. Ich suche nach einer Möglichkeit zu beweisen nicht reinblütig zu sein"

Edwina schluckte ehe sie wieder sprach. Sie klang nun viel gefasster.

„Nun, Mrs Snape, wenn die Lestrange Linie rein ist, dann sind sie wohl eine reinblütige Hexe. Abraxas ist der Sohn von Septimus und mir. Das Ministerium kann sich eine Untersuchung also ersparen. Septimus und ich werden dem Ministerium morgen ein Schreiben zukommen lassen, das ihren Blutstatus auf unserer Seite der Familie bestätigt.", meinte Edwina nun sehr kühl.

„Sie sind sich wirklich sicher?", Hermine schlug das Herz bis zum Hals.

„Sie sind meine Enkeltochter, Mrs Snape.", meinte sie, „Ich wäre bereit den unbrechbaren Schwur anzuwenden, wenn es notwendig ist."

Hermine griff nach Snapes Ärmel und sah ihn schockiert an. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie auf dieser Seite ihrer Familie eher Erfolg haben könnte zu beweisen keine reinblütige Hexe zu sein. Aber was, wenn sie es wirklich war.

„Wenn sie mich entschuldigen. Das ist alles sehr viel für einen Abend.", erklärte Edwina Selwyn, „Ich werde sie kontaktieren Mrs Snape."

Hermine ließ sie gehen, sie nickte nur.

„Wir brauchen das Medaillon.", meinte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Zunächst überprüfen wir Mrs Selwyns DNA.", sagte Snape und Hermine bemerkte, dass ihn diese Entwicklung nicht aus der Ruhe gebracht hatte.

„Sie würde auf ihr Leben schwören.", meinte Hermine.

„Sie könnte bluffen.", meinte Snape.

„Aber warum würde sie das tun?", fragte Hermine.

„Eine gute Frage.", antwortete er, „Aber ich bin mir sicher die Antwort erklärt auch ihre Angst vor einer Untersuchung durch das Ministerium."

Hermine hatte keine Zeit die neuen Entwicklungen zu verdauen, Narcissa Malfoy näherte sich ihnen mit ihrem Lord, der aus der Nähe betrachtet um einiges jünger aussah als Hermine vermutet hatte.

„Severus.", sie begrüßte ihn mit Küsschen auf die Wangen, „Ich suche schon eine Weile nach dir."

Dann warf sie einen abfälligen Blick auf Hermine.

„Und das ist also deine Frau."

Als Snape offenbar vor hatte sie offiziell vorzustellen, winkte Narcissa ab.

„Wir hatten schon das Vergnügen.", meinte sie regelrecht angewidert.

„Es freut mich sehr sie kennen zu lernen.", strahlte Tom Hermine und Snape plötzlich an und schüttelte erst ihr und dann Snape aufgeregt die Hände, „Narcissa meinte, sie wären auch Magier und würden mir bestimmt mehr von dieser faszinierenden Welt erzählen."

Hermine sah dass Snape Narcissa einen fast ungläubigen Blick zuwarf.

„Mrs Snape, kann dir bestimmt all deine Fragen beantworten. Sie ist in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen und sicher bestens in der Lage dir alles verständlich zu erklären.", meinte Narcissa und nahm Snape am Arm, „Ich bin inzwischen so frei und entführe meinen alten Freund hier."

Hermine erschrak, war aber unsicher ob und wie sie ihren Protest ausdrücken sollten. Als Snape sie tatsächlich mit Tom Russell stehen ließ, sah sie ihm ungläubig hinterher. Sie verfolgte ihn und Narcissa solange mit Blicken, bis sie aus dem Saal verschwunden waren und nahm kaum Notiz von dem Redeschwall dem sie durch Tom ausgesetzt war.

„…und meinen sie nicht auch, dass die Art von Magie, die von ihnen praktiziert wird im Grunde auf die Magick zurückgeht, die in ausgewählten okkulten Kreisen theoretisiert und angewandt wird?", endete er seinen kurzen Vortrag und Hermine blickte ihn nur verwirrt an, ihr Kopf war leer.

Als sie plötzlich spürte, dass sich Wärme in ihrer Hand ausbreitete. Sie blickte auf ihren Ring.

„Geben sie sofort bescheid, sollte etwas Unvorhergesehenes eintreten."

Erst jetzt gelang es ihr sich wieder auf Tom zu konzentrieren.

„Sind sie selbst Teil einer derartigen Gemeinschaft?", fragte Hermine, um der Beantwortung der Frage solange aus dem Weg zu gehen, bis sie herausgefunden hatte, welche Theorie, die er ihr gerade unterbreitet hatte, sie nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Ja sehen sie, auf diese Weise hat Narcissa mich gefunden. Sie meinte ich habe trotz meines Mangels an magischer Energie in mir, die grundlegenden Prinzipien gemeistert und bin bereit für den nächsten Schritt: Die wahre Magie kennenzulernen.", meinte er begeistert.

„Sie wissen aber über die momentane Lage in der magischen Welt bescheid? Die Ehegesetze?", fragte Hermine.

„Oh natürlich. Narcissa sagte alles hätte seinen Preis. Aber ehrlich gesagt für all das was ich bekomme, halte ich den Preis für eher verschwindend klein.", strahlte er immer noch und ließ sich dann wieder eine Weile nicht stoppen.

Er berichtete fasziniert was ihn an der magischen Welt alles begeisterte und dass es gänzlich anders war als er es sich jemals erwartet hatte.

Hermine versuchte das Bild, dass er sich durch Narcissa von der magischen Welt gemacht hatte, etwas zurecht zu rücken, doch ihr Erfolg war mäßig, da Tom nicht imstande war zuzuhören, sondern ununterbrochen redete. Hermine konnte nicht einmal seine vielen Fragen beantworten, weil er nicht warten konnte bis sie geantwortet hatte, sondern sofort weitererzählte.

Während einer weiteren von Toms vielen Erzählungen, entdeckte Hermine Rita.

„Rita Kimmkorn.", meinte sie erstaunt, mehr an sich selbst gerichtet.

„Oh du liebe Güte.", erschrak Tom, „Rufen sie sie bloß nicht zu uns. Ich musste Narcissa schwören, dass ich nicht mit ihr spreche. Sie ist ihr zufolge eine furchtbare Frau die nur darauf aus ist den Ruf jedes wahren Magiers und jeder wahren Hexe zu zerstören. Narcissa hat mich gezwungen einen unbrechbaren Schwur abzulegen, ein Gespräch mit dieser Frau könnte mich umbringen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Schwur für sie als Nicht-Magier eine Relevanz hat.", meinte Hermine entsetzt darüber wie weit Narcissa bereit war zu gehen, um ihren muggelstämmigen Mann unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Tom schien es für einen Moment zu überdenken, verwarf dann aber offenbar die Idee, dass seine ach so wundervolle Frau, die ihm die Tore zu dieser Welt geöffnet hatte, unaufrichtig sein könnte.

„Was genau meinen sie überhaupt mit wahren Magiern und Hexen?", hakte Hermine nach, während sie mit den Augen Rita durch den Raum folgte.

„Magier und Hexen die von den ursprünglichen Magiern und Hexen abstammen und deren magische Energien nicht geschwächt wurden durch den Einfluss minderes Blutes.", erklärte er.

„Ich denke was Narcissa ihnen erzählt hat ist sehr ideologisch beeinflusst und entspricht nicht der Wahrheit. Ich selbst bin eine muggelgeborene Hexe und mein Talent ist bestimmt nicht kleiner als das meiner reinblütigen Schulkollegen und Kolleginnen."

„Oh ich habe gehört, dass sie Narcissas Sohn akademisch übertreffen. Allerdings dachte ich sie wären Abkömmling der reinblütigen Lestrange Familie. Das stand doch im Tagespropheten.", erklärte er.

„Ja, aber Rita Kimmkorn, die sie so fürchterlich finden und von der sie meinten sie wäre nur darauf aus den Ruf anderer zu zerstören, hat das behauptet.", meinte sie, „Und ja, vielleicht war ich ein schlechtes Beispiel. Aber da wäre beispielsweise die verstorbene Mutter meines besten Freundes. Sie war vermutlich die begabteste Hexe ihrer Generation und muggelgeboren."

„Warum ist sie dann tot?", versuchte Tom ihre These zu entkräften.

„Weil sie sich für ihren Sohn geopfert hat. Harry Potter? Vielleicht kennen sie die Geschichte bereits?"

Hermine war langsam am Verzweifeln.

„Harry Potter? Das ist doch der Junge der verantwortlich für den Tod von Narcissas ersten Mann ist.", meinte er nach kurzem Überlegen.

Hermine bekam langsam arge Kopfschmerzen von dem Gespräch.

„Es war Voldemorts Schuld, auch wenn es wohl mehr oder weniger ein Unfall war.", meinte sie und wesen konnte hören, dass sie verärgert war.

„Das ist nicht was Narcissa gesagt hat.", meinte er, nicht bereit etwas anderes zu glauben.

„Ich kann ihnen nur raten alles zu hinterfragen, was sie in dieser Welt erfahren. Von wem auch immer es kommen mag.", meinte Hermine betrübt über seine Verbohrtheit.

Seine Haltung erklärte wohl weshalb Narcissa ihn sich als Mann ausgesucht hatte. Dennoch versuchte sie tatsächlich ihm all ihr Wissen über Zauberstäbe zu vermitteln, als er sie danach fragte. Da er allerdings nicht zuhörte und sie permanent mit Feststellungen unterbrach die darauf schließen ließen, dass nicht ein Wort bei ihm angekommen war, entschloss sie sich dazu sich seiner Gesellschaft zu entledigen.

„Oh sehen sie doch, ich denke Rita Kimmkorn kommt in unsere Richtung. Schnell, verschwinden sie in der Menge, sie will bestimmt mit ihnen reden. Immerhin sind sie als einziger Muggel hier eine Sensation."

Festzustellen, dass er der einzige Muggel war, gab ihm wohl das Gefühl etwas besonderes zu sein.

Hermine fühlte sich etwas schlecht für ihre Lüge, aber da sie ohnehin wirklich mit Rita sprechen musste, hielt das Gefühl nicht so lange an.

„Rita Kimmkorn.", begrüßte sie die Reporterin wenig erfreut.

„Hermine Granger.", konterte Rita nicht viel glücklicher über die Begegnung.

„Ich dachte sie würden sich freuen mich zu sehen.", meinte Hermine zynisch, „Hat ihre Schwester nicht erzählt wie gut wir uns unterhalten haben?"

„Das hat sie in der Tat.", meinte Rita, „Daher habe ich beschlossen ihnen entgegen zu kommen. Ich möchte spätestens morgen abends ihren Bericht."

Sie zog ein kleines Fläschchen soweit aus ihrer Tasche, dass Hermine es sehen konnte. Als ein Kellner an ihnen vorbeikam und ihnen Gläser anbot, lehnte sie ab, sie würde auf keinen Fall riskieren etwas zu sich zu nehmen, solange die verrückte Reporterin und Veritaserum sich in einem Raum befanden.

„Nun, ich habe mich falls es ihnen entgangen ist bereits beim Ministerium selbst angezeigt.", meinte Hermine.

„Aber ich denke doch sie wollen ihre Ehe, über die ich gedenke einen netten Artikel zu verfassen, retten.", höhnte sie und grinste diabolisch, „Außerdem habe ich mittlerweile nette Beweise dafür, dass ihr Mann in direkter Verbindung zu den neu formierten Todessern steht. Wie würde das Ministerium darauf wohl reagieren in Anbetracht ihrer gegen das Gesetz verstoßenden Ehe? Also Ms Granger, wer wird es sein, den sie retten? Sich selbst und ihren Freund Harry, oder ihren Mann."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Hermine in der Menge stehen. Hermine hatte das dringende Bedürfnis laut zu schreien oder etwas gegen die Wand zu werfen. Oder besser noch gegen Rita Kimmkorns Kopf.

**A/N:**

Danke wieder an euch alle für die lieben Reviews! Sie motivieren wie immer ganz wunderbar!

Honeycat: Speedqueen finde ich lustig und ich würde es wirklich gerne bleiben und werde daher ganz brav versuchen weiterhin so oft wie nur möglich zu veröffentlichen. Ich fürchte aber wenn man die durchschnittliche Zeit zwischen meinen Kapiteln seit Beginn errechnen würde, wäre das Ergebnis immer noch erschreckend und ernüchternd. ^^ Daher habe ich nachdem alle so lange gewartet haben auch einfach den Drang so schnell wie möglich zu sein. Vor allem aber versuche ich immer die Zeit die ich habe zu nutzen, so lange ich sie habe. Ich fürchte rund um die nun immer nähernden Feiertage könnte das Tempo nämlich vorrübergehend wieder nachlassen.

Es freut mich übrigens sehr, dass ich dich zum Grinsen bringen konnte.

FunnyMoments: Ich fand es wirklich wichtig für Snape zur Abwechslung einmal völlig verantwortungslos zu handeln. Und er offenbar auch. ^^ Hermine, Snape und ihre Scheinehe… ja das ist ein komplexes Thema.

Rebecca Slytherin: Was die Sache mit dem Hut betrifft, da kommt es ganz darauf an, was du nicht ganz verstanden hast. Wenn du magst schick mir eine Nachricht oder schreib es mir konkreter in dem nächsten Review, dann verspreche ich eine Antwort. :)


	75. Narcissa

**74 Narcissa**

Narcissa schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

„Denkst du der richtige Ort um ungestört zu reden, ist tatsächlich dein Schlafzimmer?", fragte Snape skeptisch.

„Reden, Severus?", schüttelte sie belustigt den Kopf, während sie ihr Kleid zu Boden sinken ließ, „Als hätten wir das auch nur auf einem einzigen der letzten Bälle getan."

„Narcissa…", er schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf.

Narcissa sah ihn ungläubig und sichtlich erzürnt an. Sie dachte dennoch nicht daran sich wieder anzuziehen, sondern ging auf ihn zu. Er stand regungslos da, während sie nur in Unterwäsche und mit Schuhen bekleidet um ihn herum schlich.

„Was ist los, Severus? Das ist doch unsere kleine Tradition. Nun schon seit fast 3 Jahren.", hauchte sie in sein Ohr, als sie hinter ihm stand, ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern, „Du hast doch nicht etwa Skrupel, weil deine kleine Ehefrau sich im Haus befindet."

„Narcissa…", versuchte er es erneut und nahm ihre Hände von seinen Schultern.

Sie ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und trat wieder vor ihn.

„Seltsam Severus, am Julball, hattest du keinerlei Bedenken.", sie warf einen Blick auf das Bett, ihre Tonfall wurde etwas drängender, „Ich hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit aus meinem Kleid zu schlüpfen. Du bist buchstäblich über mich hergefallen und hast mich auf dieses Bett geworfen. Du hast dir noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht einen Schallschutzzauber zu sprechen. Wesen konnte uns bis in den Flur hinaus hören."

Sie griff nach seiner Hand, und legte sie auf eine ihrer Brüste. Snape stockte einen Augenblick der Atem, ehe er seine Hand ruckartig zurückzog.

„Oder der Neujahrsball.", ließ Narcissa nicht locker, und trat so nahe an ihn heran, dass sich als sie in sein Ohr flüsterte fast ihre Wangen berührten, „Wir haben es nicht einmal bis in dieses Zimmer geschafft, Severus. Zumindest nicht beim ersten Mal."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange: „Oder beim zweiten Mal."

Ihre Lippen berührten sein Ohr. Für einen Moment war er wie erstarrt, ehe er nach ihren Händen griff, und sie von sich weg schob.

Noch war sie nicht bereit zu akzeptieren, dass er ihr Angebot ablehnte.

„Ein Mann wie du hat Bedürfnisse. Und wir wissen beide, dass ich es verstehe, diese Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen.", sie griff einer Höhe nach seinem Umhang, die keinerlei andere Interpretation, ihre Intentionen betreffend, zuließ.

„Nein.", reagierte er nun sofort und umgriff ihre Handgelenke.

„Severus!", es war ein schriller Schrei des Entsetzens und er ging ihm durch Mark und Bein, „Du schläfst also mit ihr?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Narcissa.", entgegnete er entrüstet.

„Liebst du sie?", fragte sie regelrecht anklagend.

Er zögerte einen Augenblick.

„Natürlich nicht.", sagte er schließlich.

Narcissa funkelte ihn gefährlich an, öffnete ihren BH, der sogleich zu Boden glitt, und schlüpfte aus ihrem ohnehin kaum vorhandenen Höschen. Mit dem Absatz ihres Schuhs schleuderte sie es ihm entgegen. Es kollidierte mit seinem Brustkorb, und fiel, da er nicht reagierte zu Boden. Narcissa trat ein paar Schritte zurück und warf sich auf das große Bett.

„Dann wüsste ich nicht, was dich daran hindern würde, hier und jetzt mit mir zu schlafen.", sie lächelte diabolisch, während sie ihre Hand ihre Seite entlang gleiten ließ.

Er stand nur regungslos da, seine Augen fixierten ihr Gesicht.

„Lügner.", schrie sie ihn an und sprang auf, „Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

Voller Zorn sammelte sie ihre Kleidung ein, und zog sich wieder an.

„Schon damals, als Draco mir erzählt hat, du hättest vor versammelter Klasse gemeint ihre Intelligenz würde seine übertreffen. Aber du hast mich getäuscht, Severus. Die beiden Bälle haben mich doch tatsächlich glauben lassen es wäre alles beim Alten. Deine Leidenschaft war sogar größer als je zuvor. Das hätte mir schon eine Warnung sein sollen.", schimpfte sie, „Dann hast du die letzten paar Male also an die Kleine gedacht, und nicht an _SIE_."

„Ich würde nie an _SIE _denken, während ich mit dir zusammen bin. Wie kannst du es wagen.", schleuderte er ihr aufgebracht entgegen.

Der Zorn hatte derart Besitz von ihm ergriffen, dass er sich erst einen Augenblick später bewusst wurde, dass er seinen Zauberstab auf Narcissa gerichtet hatte.

Narcissa war nicht erschrocken, sie lächelte ihn nur triumphierend an.

„Ich verstehe, so ist es also Severus. Sie erinnert dich an _SIE_, nicht wahr?"

„Du redest Unsinn. Ich hätte sie all die Jahre in denen ich sie unterrichtet habe wohl kaum so behandelt, wie ich es getan habe, wäre an deiner infamen Behauptung irgendetwas dran.", schnaubte er.

„Oh nein, Severus, du irrst dich. _SIE _ist der Grund weshalb du die Kleine derart gehasst hast, und _SIE _ist ebenso der Grund weshalb du nun meinst sie zu lieben. Bisher war es zu schmerzhaft für dich, tief in dir war dir klar, du könntest der Kleinen nie nahe sein, deshalb musstest du sie hassen. Die Wiederholung war zu schmerzhaft, du konntest sie genau wie _SIE _nicht haben.", verhöhnte ihn Narcissa, „Aber nun, hast du sie, nicht wahr? Und du benutzt sie dafür das Gefühl zu haben _IHR _nahe zu sein. Alles was du in ihr siehst ist _SIE_. Oh, Severus, wie sehr ich dich bedauere, es ist so armselig. Und ich würde alles dafür geben ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, wenn ihr klar wird, weshalb du sie begehrst."

Narcissa begann fast hysterisch zu lachen.

„Dass du es selbst nicht siehst, Severus, es ist fast zu komisch. Ich meine die Ähnlichkeiten liegen doch auf der Hand. Beide muggelgeboren, wenn wir von den neuesten Entwicklungen absehen. Beide Streberinnen."

„_Sie _war keine Streberin.", fuhr Snape sie an.

„Dass du nur _SIE _verteidigst, sagt bereits alles, Severus. Das Mädchen kommt so gelegen. Es ist genau in dem Alter, das _SIE _in deinen Gedanken niemals überschreiten kann, weil _SIE _in diesem Alter starb."

Narcissa lachte immer noch voller Hohn, als sie an ihm vorbei ging, und die Tür hinter sich zuwarf. Snape stand weiter regungslos im Raum, der Zorn war längst von ihm gewichen. Er wusste nicht, ob es die Ernüchterung war, die ihn hatte verschwinden lassen, oder ob es nur eines von Narcissas kleinen Spielchen war, die sie in ihrer Bösartigkeit zu gerne trieb. Und da Narcissa nicht gut mit Zurückweisungen umgehen konnte, wäre das bestimmt erst der Anfang.

Snape wandte sich der Tür zu, als er feststellte, dass sie verschlossen war, lag auf der Hand, was für eine Absicht sie verfolgte. Natürlich würde sie ihn so nicht lange aufhalten können, aber sie würde den Vorsprung haben, der genügte, um ihren Plan in Bewegung zu setzen. Der Rest würde sich wie von selbst erledigen, ohne dass ihr Zutun noch länger nötig wäre.

Hermine war immer noch in einer Verfassung, die zu wünschen übrig ließ, als Narcissa Malfoy unerwartet neben ihr erschien und sie am Arm nahm.

„Da ich von nun an, wohl mehr von ihnen sehen werde, Mrs Snape, halte ich es für ratsam, wenn wir einander ein wenig kennenlernen.", meinte sie bestimmt und der finstere Ausdruck in ihren Augen ließ Hermine Böses ahnen.

„Wo ist…", sie sah sich um, während Narcissa sie mit sich zog, „…mein Mann?"

Narcissa drängte Hermine an eine Bar die in einem kleineren Saal aufgebaut war. Narcissa lächelte nur süffisant und bestellte zwei Gläser beim Kellner. Kaum hatte Hermine ihres entgegengenommen, beantwortete Narcissa ihre Frage.

„Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis zu duschen.", verhöhnte sie Hermine, „Ich habe ihn ganz schön ins Schwitzen gebracht."

Hermine wurde ganz anders als Narcissa das Stäbchen mit Cocktailkirschen aus ihren Glas nahm, und das Stäbchen kurz mit ihrer Zunge umspielte.

„Wir wissen doch beide, was diese kleine Bewegung mit Severus macht.", als sie Hermines entsetztes Gesicht sah, fuhr sie fort, „Oh, Mrs Snape, nun sagen sie aber bloß ich erzähle ihnen etwas Neues. Wie bedauerlich, aber das erklärt wohl, weshalb Severus sich bereits so nach mir verzehrt hat."

Narcissa rührte mit ihrem Stäbchen in ihrem Cocktail, und beobachtete wie Hermine unruhig mit ihren Fingern gegen die Bar klopfte.

„Wenn ich sie so ansehe wird mir einiges klar, sie sind bestimmt zu prüde, seine Wünsche zu erfüllen.", machte Narcissa sich über sie lustig, „Aber falls sie doch einmal dazu gewillt sein sollten, ihren Mann richtig glücklich zu machen, sollten sie in Erwägung ziehen…"

Narcissa beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte in ihr Ohr. Hermine versuchte nicht zuzuhören, sie wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was Narcissa möglicherweise mit Snape trieb. Es gelang ihr nur leider nicht so gut wie sie erhofft hatte, es zu ignorieren und sie war nun um bildliche Vorstellungen reicher, die sie lieber niemals gehabt hätte.

Nachdem Narcissa ihren Cocktail geleert hatte, schmunzelte Narcissa sie weiter an.

„Aber keine Sorge, Mrs Snape, er wird sie bestimmt nicht verlassen, auch wenn sie ihn niemals auf dieser Ebene befriedigen können.", ihr Lächeln hatte nun etwas Triumphierendes an sich, „Ich verstehe, warum sie ihn an _SIE _erinnern. Gewisse Ähnlichkeiten sind nicht leugnen. Also wenn sie ihm schon seine anderen Wünsche nicht erfüllen können, vielleicht sollten sie dann zumindest in Erwägung ziehen, sich das Haar rot zu färben. Bestimmt erleichtert ihm das seine Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten."

Hermine starrte Narcissa fassungslos an.

„Soll ich ihnen ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen, Mrs Snape?", fragte sie grinsend.

„Narcissa.", riss Snapes erzürnte Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken, „Es ist genug."

„Aber Severus, findest du nicht, deine Frau hat das Recht hat zu wissen für wen dein Herz in Wahrheit schlägt?", lachte sie.

„Ich warne dich.", meinte er finster.

Tatsächlich zuckte Narcissa nur mit den Schultern. Ihr war wohl bewusst, dass sie längst genug getan hatte. Sie warf Hermine noch einen gehässigen Blick zu, ehe sie zurück in den Festsaal ging.

„Ms Granger.", meinte er und sah sie sichtlich besorgt an, „Es tut mir leid, dass Mrs Malfoy sie belästigt hat."

Hermine war zu irritiert von der ganzen Situation, um irgendetwas zu entgegnen.

„Was hat sie zu ihnen gesagt?", fragte Snape.

Sie konnte sehen, dass ihr Schweigen Snape verunsicherte, weshalb sie sich dazu durchrang, zu sprechen.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Professor.", meinte sie und wesen konnte ihr sehr wohl anmerken, dass sie immer noch schockiert war, „Es spielt keine Rolle. Was auch immer daran wahr oder gelogen ist, es ist bedeutungslos. Es ist ihr Privatleben. Es geht mich auch gar nichts an, das haben wir vereinbart. Ich werde also einfach so tun, als hätte ich das alles nie gehört. Es ist ja nicht so, als würden wir eine richtige Ehe führen, also lassen sie uns einfach nicht mehr darüber sprechen."

Snape war sichtlich bestürzt.

„Ms Granger, Narcissa Malfoy ist eine sehr gefährliche und manipulative Frau."

Hermine nickte, sie hatte an Tom Russell gesehen wozu sie imstande war. Sie kannte Snape nicht gut genug, um überhaupt eine Ahnung zu haben in welchem Verhältnis er tatsächlich mit Narcissa stehen könnte. Diese Ahnungslosigkeit hatte Narcissa benutzen können, um sie zu verunsichern. Sie war sich auch nicht einmal so sicher, was an Narcissas Worten sie derart verstört hatte. Sie verstand nicht ganz, weshalb die Vorstellung von Snape und Narcissa sie überhaupt derart irritierte. Sie war schließlich nicht davon ausgegangen, dass er wie ein Mönch lebte. Wobei wenn sie sich ehrlich war, hatte sie nie die Möglichkeit gehabt zu einem derartigen Schluss zu kommen, weil sie überhaupt nie auf die Idee gekommen war sich über Snapes Sexleben auch nur irgendwelche Gedanken zu machen.

„Keine Sorge, Professor, ich habe nicht vor ihr zu glauben. Aber lassen sie uns später darüber sprechen, wenn wir zuhause sind.", meinte sie und es gelang ihr leicht zu lächeln, „Ich muss einen Moment an die frische Luft."

„Ich begleite sie.", meinte Snape sofort.

„Nein.", es klang viel zu abweisend, daher stellte sie dem ein weiteres, ruhigeres Nein , hinten an, „Wir treffen uns danach im Festsaal, geben sie mir ein paar Minuten."

Sie konnte sehen, dass Snape nicht erfreut darüber war, aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl als dennoch zu nicken.

Hermine durchquerte den Festsaal ohne von irgendjemand Notiz zu nehmen, sie war erleichtert, als sie den Balkon betreten hatte und die kühle Abendluft spürte. Sie beugte sich leicht über das Geländer und atmete tief ein. Sie spürte wie ihre Lungen sich endlich wieder ganz füllten, und ihr Kopf langsam wieder zur Besinnung kam.

„Auch genug von dieser Versammlung an Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern?", fragte eine männliche Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

Erst jetzt sah sie die Gestalt, die im Schatten stand, wie sie leicht über das Geländer gebeugt. Der Mann hatte sein Gesicht leicht abgewandt, so dass sie ihn nicht erkannte. Irgendwie war sie sich aber sicher, die Stimme schon einmal gehört zu haben.

Ehe Hermine etwas entgegnen konnte, sprach er weiter.

„Aber nein, ich muss mich wohl irren. Nicht wahr Großcousinchen, schließlich ist das doch für gewöhnlich das Gesinde mit dem du dich abgibst."

Sie stieß einen entsetzlichen Schrei aus, als er sich zu ihr wandte, und sie in das furchteinflößende, ausgemergelte Gesicht von Rabastan Lestrange blickte.

**A/N:**

Ich habe schon seit ich mit der Geschichte begonnen habe darauf gewartet, endlich dieses Kapitel schreiben zu können. Natürlich hat es sich inzwischen stark gewandelt, und hat sich ganz anders entwickelt als geplant. Aber das wesentliche ist geblieben: Narcissas Charakter.

Rebecca Slytherin: Danke für den Review! Ich habe mich wieder sehr gefreut! Ja, Narcissa ist definitiv keine Wohltäterin. Ein Muggel ist einfacher zu kontrollieren, als ein Magier. Hermines Blutstatus ist immer noch ungeklärt. Alles was wir bisher mit Sicherheit sagen können ist, dass Abraxas Selwyn ihr Vater ist. Ganz umsonst war die Ehe von Snape und Hermine aber auf keinen Fall, sie hatten immerhin die Zeit die sie hatten. Mehr als nichts und sie konnten in der Zeit ja zumindest aktiv für den Widerstand tätig sein.

Das Spiel mit dem Hut läuft folgendermaßen:

Person A kennt das Spiel und will den momentanen Titelhalter schlagen. Dazu ist es notwendig, dass er eine Person B mit sich auf den Besen setzt, Rolanda Hooch, ihren Hut klaut und diesen Person B dann aufsetzt. Person A muss Person B klar machen, dass Person B den Hut auf keinen Fall vor dem Abendessen abnehmen darf. Der/Die momentane Titelhalter/in hat das Recht zu versuchen Person B mit allen Mitteln davon zu überzeugen den Hut vorzeitig abzunehmen. Gelingt es dem Titelhalter/der Titelhalterin nicht Person B zu überzeugen den Hut abzunehmen wird der Hut direkt vor dem Abendessen Madam Hooch übergeben wobei vorher überprüft wird, ob Person B den Hut auch wirklich den ganzen Tag getragen hat. Wenn Person B das getan hat, kann Person A am Ende des Abendessens zu Person B gehen und versuchen sie zu küssen. Wenn Person B den Kuss wirklich erwidern sollte sind Person A und B die aktuellen Titelhalter. Niemand der das Spiel kennt, darf etwas darüber verraten, so dass es auch weiterhin noch fair gespielt werden kann.


	76. Überraschungsgäste

**75 Überraschungsgäste**

Hermine kam gerade noch dazu ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen, doch es half ihr nicht. Ehe sie in der Lage war einen Zauber zu sprechen, hatte Rabastan sie bereits mit einem wortlosen Zauber entwaffnet. Er drehte den neu gewonnenen Stab lässig zwischen seinen Fingern und grinste sie an. Hermine wandte sich um, in der Absicht zurück in den Saal zu laufen, doch eine breite Gestalt verbaute ihr den Weg. Er trug eine Maske. Er hatte sie geschnappt bevor sie überhaupt die Gelegenheit hatte, sich einen neuen Fluchtweg zu suchen.

Sie hörte, dass Unruhe sich im Saal wollte erneut schreien, konnte aber nicht, da Rabastan sie offenbar mit einem weiteren wortlosen Zauber behext hatte, der ihr das Sprechen unmöglich machte.

„Lass uns reingehen.", wies er den breitschultrigen, aber eher kurzgewachsenen Todesser an, „Wir wollen doch zeigen, dass wir Manieren haben und unsere Gastgeberin begrüßen."

Erst jetzt sah Hermine, dass die beiden nicht alleine gekommen waren, in der Finsternis entdeckte sie Besen. Die acht anderen landeten auf dem Balkon und folgten Rabastan und dem Todesser, der sie festhielt und seinen Zauberstab auf ihr Herz gerichtet hatte, in den Festsaal.

„Guten Abend meine Damen und Herren!", begrüßte Rabastan die erschrockene Menge.

Sofort entdeckte sie Snape, der sich nach vorne durchkämpfte und seinen Zauberstab auf Rabastan richtete.

„Lass sie gehen, Rabastan! Sieh dich um, wir sind euch mengenmäßig weit überlegen.", drohte er.

Rabastan begann nur manisch zu lachen. Es dauerte einen Moment ehe er sich beruhigt hatte.

„Severus, Severus!", er schüttelte den Kopf, „Wie dumm von dir dich gegen uns zu stellen. Und nun schon das zweite Mal. Langsam muss ich wohl wirklich einsehen, dass du tatsächlich die Seiten gewechselt hast. Aber ich gebe dir noch eine Chance."

Er nickte dem einen Todesser zu, der darauf hin mit Hermine ein wenig nach vorne trat.

„Töte sie!", forderte Rabastan.

„Sie ist deine Großcousine.", meinte Snape angewidert.

„Sie ist die Missgeburt zweier Squibs. Sie ist etwas, das nie hätte leben sollen.", sprach er in einem abfälligen Tonfall.

Snape war kurz davor einen Zauber zu sprechen, als Rabastan ihn ermahnte.

„Ein Wort und sie ist tot.", drohte er.

Drei weitere Todesser richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Hermine, zwei neben Rabastan auf Snape.

„Und falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, deine Rechnung wird nicht aufgehen.", funkelte er ihn finster an.

Inzwischen war es Narcissa Malfoy gelungen sich durch die Menge zu drängen.

„Rabastan?", sie war überrascht, „Was veranlasst dich meinen Ball zu stören?"

„Dein Ball, wie du es nennst Narcissa, ist eine Blamage. Deine Bälle waren als Treffpunkt der Elite bekannt. Und jetzt sieh es dir an. Schlammblüter und schlimmeres. Was würde Lucius dazu sagen, dass du dein Bett mit einem Muggel teilst?"

Narcissa schwieg.

„Aber keine Sorge, die Zeiten haben sich geändert, ihr werdet nicht länger unterdrückt werden. Wir sind gekommen euch zu befreien. Tretet von der Seite eurer unwürdigen Zwangsehepartner. Wenn ihr sie selbst entwaffnet werdet ihr belohnt werden."

Tatsächlich schien etwas in Bewegung zu geraten. Reinblütige fanden sich zusammen, und bald wurden ein paar Leute in die Mitte gestoßen. Narcissas Mann und Dracos Frau waren noch nicht dabei.

„Nun, Severus, glaubst du wirklich, dass deine Seite hier so zahlreich vertreten ist?", wieder verfiel er in manisches Gelächter.

Dann marschierte er zwischen den Entwaffneten hin und her.

„Aber, aber Narcissa, du und deine Familie werdet doch nicht auf der Seite von Severus stehen. Du kannst unmöglich deinen Mann und deine Schwester verraten."

„Ich habe nicht vor noch einen weiteren Muggel zu gestatten mich zu berühren.", meinte sie finster.

Rabastan schickte zwei Todesser los. Einer zog Lord Tom mit sich, der andere packte Marie, die versucht hatte sich zu wehren an ihren Haaren und zog sie mit sich, kaum hatte er sie entwaffnet. Hermine sah Dracos entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. Er wagte dennoch noch nicht einmal seinen Protest auszudrücken. Auch Narcissa schwieg, als Tom Rabastan übergeben wurde.

„Töte ihn Narcissa. Er hat dir deine Ehre genommen. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit sie wieder zu erlangen.", Rabastan hatte Tom am Genick gepackt und streckte ihn ihr entgegen.

„Ich mache mir meine Finger nicht schmutzig.", fauchte Narcissa, „Für wie dumm hältst du mich."

Rabastan rollte mit den Augen, warf Tom in eine Ecke und Hermine rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten.

„Crucio!", schrie er und Tom wand sich unter deratigen Schmerzen, wie er sie in seinem Leben sicher noch nie gefühlt hatte.

Was für eine Begrüßung in der magischen Welt, deren Zugehörigkeit er wohl sein Leben lang begehrt hatte. Die Erfüllung seines Traumes wandelte sich zum Albtraum.

Hermines Blicke trafen die von Snape in der Hoffnung, er hätte einen Plan. Sie hielt den Blickkontakt offenbar so lange, dass auch Rabastan darauf aufmerksam geworden war.

„Oh liebes Großcousinchen, habe ich dich zu lange vernachlässigt?", höhnte er und trat auf sie zu, „Keine Sorge, es ist bald vorbei. Aber zuvor will ich noch ein bisschen Spaß mit dir haben."

Fürchterliche Vorahnungen suchten sie sofort heim und sie war überrascht, als etwas Unvorhergesehenes eintrat, das sie mehr traf, als all die grässlichen Dinge die sie sich ausgemalt hatte.

Rabastan nahm ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn erst auf sie, ehe er wieder zu lachen begann.

„Den wirst du nicht mehr brauchen.", meinte er finster und brach ihn vor ihren Augen entzwei.

Das Knacksen des brechenden Stabes hallte in ihren Ohren wieder und wieder, und sie spürte etwas in sich selbst brechen. Rons Zauberstab war zerstört. Das letzte Stück von ihm, das sie stets begleitete war vernichted. Sie bemerkte, dass sie schrie, aber kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen.

„Na, na, deine Stimme bekommst du wieder, wenn du dich etwas beherrschen kannst.", meinte er, „Und was den Stab betrifft, er war nie dein. Du bist nur eine Missgeburt."

Den einzigen Trost fand Hermine in der Tatsache, dass Rabastan nicht wusste, was er ihr mit der Zerstörung ihres Zauberstabes angetan hatte.

„Aber wie ich schon sagte. Wir wollen doch noch etwas Spaß haben.", meinte er und trat näher an sie heran, „Ich war viel zu lange einsam in meiner Zelle. Wie wäre es mit einem Kuss als Anfang. So unter Verwandten."

Ihre Blicke trafen die von Snape und sie wusste was zu tun war. Rabastan schrie auf, Snape hatte einen wortlosen Zauber gesprochen. Hermine nutzte den Moment, und trat dem Todesser den sie hielt fest gegen das Schienbein und warf ihren Kopf zurück und traf damit sein Gesicht. Sein Griff lockerte sich und sie konnte sich losreißen. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte hinüber zu Snape, der sie vor den Flüchen der anderen Todesser deckte. Kaum stand sie bei ihm sprach er einen weiteren Schildzauber.

„Severus.", meinte Rabastan verärgert, „Du wirst es bereuen."

Snape wehrte einen weiteren Zauber ab. Hermine dachte unterdessen an den Knut in ihrer Tasche. Sie musste eine Nachricht losschicken, sie brauchten Verstärkung.

„Crucio!", schrie Rabastan kaum hatte er seinen Zauberstab auf Marie gerichtet.

„Willst du verantworten, dass ich das Mädchen um seinen Verstand bringe?"

„Monster!", schrie Hermine, die sofort das Gesicht von Nevilles Eltern vor ihren Augen hatte.

Rabastan lachte nur amüsiert.

„Rabastan, das ist meine Schwiegertochter.", zischte Narcissa.

„Du willst doch nicht wirklich, dass dieses Schlammblut die Mutter deiner Enkelkinder wird?", er spukte auf Marie, ehe er erneut den Crutiatus-Fluch anwandte.

Hermine wandte sich um, Draco stand nicht weit hinter ihr. Seine Augen waren auf Marie gerichtet und spiegelten das Grauen wieder. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ die Hand zu Dracos Hand gleiten, der seinen Zauberstab umklammerte.

Draco erschrak, als Hermine seine Hand berührte. Sie blickte über die Schulter zu ihm. Ihr Blick war bestimmt. Er schien mit sich zu hadern, ehe er tatsächlich los ließ. Hermine griff nach dem Knut in ihrer Tasche, den sie behexte, ehe sie Draco seinen Zauberstab wieder reichte und dankbar nickte.

Die einzige Hoffnung die ihr blieb war, dass die DA rechtzeitig bevor die Todesser zu töten begannen Professorin McGonagall benachrichtigten, denn sie bezweifelte, dass die DA früh genug aus dem Schloss entkommen konnte, um hierher zu apparieren.

„Ich habe Verstärkung gerufen.", flüsterte Hermine Snape zu, während Rabastan durch Maries Schreie abgelenkt war.

„Rabastan.", meinte Narcissa entsetzt, „Das hier war ein freudiges Ereignis. Niemand hier will sehen was ihr hier veranstaltet."

„Willst du dich mir entgegenstellen?", funkelte er sie finster an ehe er schrie, „Crucio!"

Vor Narcissa hatte sich ein Schild aufgebaut, und es stammte nicht aus ihrer eigenen Hand. Hermine wandte sich um, Draco hatte den Zauberstab noch erhoben.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, meine Mutter anzugreifen.", keifte er Rabastan an.

Hermine sah eine alte Hexe neben sich an, die erstarrt war.

„Haben sie vor zu kämpfen?", fragte sie kalt, die alte Frau schüttelte verängstigt den Kopf, „Dann geben sie mir ihren Zauberstab."

Die alte Frau sah sie an, als würde von ihr verlangt werden ihr Erstgeborenes zu opfern.

„Sie bekommen ihn wieder.", meinte Hermine und starrte sie weiter mit einem derart bestimmten und fordernden Blick an, dass die Hexe ihr tatsächlich ihren Zauberstab reichte.

Rabastan richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Draco, doch Narcissa handelte schneller, als Rabastan und ein wortloser Schockzauber brachte ihn kurz aus den Gleichgewicht.

Der Großteil der Anwesenden hatte keine Position bezogen, sondern drängte nach hinten, um dem Kampf zu entgehen.

Das schwierigste war es die Entwaffneten vor den Flüchen zu schützen, auch wenn sich einige durch die Unruhe bereits annähernd aus der Schusslinie hatten bringen können. Es gelang schließlich allen Entwaffneten bis auf Marie und Tom, die am Boden lagen, in die Menge zu flüchten, während Snape, Narcissa, Draco, Hermine und zwei Zauberer und eine Hexe mit den Todessern beschäftigt waren.

„Es wäre langsam wirklich Zeit für die Verstärkung aufzutauchen.", murrte Snape als die zwei Zauberer auf ihrer Seite, die offenbar kaum kampferfahren waren, zu Boden gingen.

Durch den Wegfall der Menge entwickelte sich das Gefecht das erst aus zwei Fronten bestanden hatte zu einem Duell.

„Sie gehört mir allein.", hörte Hermine Rabastan, der einen Todesser, der sich mit ihr duellieren wollte zur Seite drängte.

Er stellte sich sogleich Snape in den Weg, der bemerkt hatte, was Rabastan vor hatte. Drei Todesser hinderten ihn nun daran Hermine zu erreichen. Vier weitere Todesser waren mit Draco und Narcissa beschäftigt, während die andere Hexe es mit zwei aufzunehmen versuchte.

Rabastan ging auf Hermine zu, seinen Stab von sich gestreckt, bereit zuzuschlagen. Hermine war vorbereitet den Schildzauber zu sprechen und noch nicht bereit einen Angriff zu riskieren. Der fremde Zauberstab war etwas schwerfällig und schränkte ihre Geschwindigkeit massiv ein. Aber sie hatte vermutlich durchaus noch Glück damit gehabt.

„Ich war schon immer ein Freund davon familiäre Angelegenheiten auch wirklich ausschließlich im Kreise der Familie zu klären.", meinte er finster.

„Sehr schön, es wird mir eine Freude sein dich zurück nach Askaban zu schicken, wo du hin gehörst.", entgegnete Hermine nur.

„Ich denke nicht, dass mich Askaban lange halten kann. Es sieht aus, als hätten wir Freunde im Ministerium.", lachte er.

Hermine schrie „Protego!" als sie eine subtile Drehung von Rabastans Zauberstab bemerkte und wehrte noch rechtzeitig einen Fluch ab. Fast wäre es ihm gelungen sie mit dem was er offenbart hatte aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Kaum war das Schild unten, musste sie ein neues zaubern, das Rabastan so lange mit Flüchen bombardierte, bis sie gezwungen war zurück zu weichen, während sie weiter hexte. Er drängte sie immer weiter zurück. Sie erkannte erschrocken wohin er sie geführt hatte. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl mehr, als auf den Balkon zu treten.

„Hier sind wir ungestört.", meinte er und sein Blick war dabei bedrohlicher als zuvor.

Hermine wagte einen Angriff, doch Rabastan blockte ihn ohne die geringste Anstrengung. Er war sogar so schnell, dass Hermine Mühe hatte den nächsten Fluch den er auf sie warf abzuwehren. Dadurch war sie gezwungen noch weiter zurück zu weichen und ihr war klar, dass er sie nun hatte wo er sie haben wollte. Sie spürte das Geländer des Balkons hinter sich und sie wusste, dass es keinen Ausweg gab.

Während sie ein Schild vor sich gerichtet hatte, hörte sie ein Geräusch hinter sich und wagte einen Blick hinunter in den Garten. Einige Gestalten apparierten und liefen auf das Haus zu. Es musste die Verstärkung sein. Sie schöpfte Hoffnung, wenn es genug wären, könnte ihr rechtzeitig jemand bei dem Kampf mit Rabastan helfen.

Hermine wartete auf den nächsten Angriff, doch er kam nicht. Stattdessen holte Rabastan ein Objekt hervor, das Hermine nur zu gut kannte. Es war dasselbe magische Artefakt, dass die Exekutive bei der Stürmung des Hauptquartiers gegen sie eingesetzt hatte.

„Ah, du kennst es also.", meinte er, ihr Blick hatte sie offenbar verraten, „Sehr gut, dann kann ich mir die Erklärung sparen. Wüsstest du nicht was es ist, wäre es nur halb so unterhaltsam. Also: Die Frage ist, wie willst du sterben?"

Hermine stockte kurz der Atem. Da Rabastan wortlose Zauber anwandte war der Schildzauber die sicherste und einfachste Methode sich vor seinen Flüchen zu schützen.

Hermine entschied sich für einen Angriff, doch Rabastan wehrte ihren Fluch ab, und ehe sie einen weiteren Zauber sprechen konnte, flog ihr der Zauberstab aus der Hand, und Rabastan lachte.

„Schön, dass du dich für diese Variante entschieden hast.", lachte er bösartig, „Nur schade, dass du deinem Großcousin, der sich so sehr um dich sorgt, den ihm gebührenden Kuss verwehrt hast."

Hermine lief los, zum anderen Rand des Balkons, doch er versperrte ihr jeglichen Weg zum Eingang. Sie hörte ihn bereits den Zauber beginnen, diesen nämlich sollte sie hören.

„Avada Kedavra.", ertönte es.

„Protego!", vernahm sie Snapes Stimme.

„Nein!", schrie sie in der Erwartung der Schildzauber würde ihn zurückwerfen, da er ihn gesprochen hatte und der Todesfluch sie treffen.

Stattdessen spürte sie wie das Schild sie mit ungeahnter Kraft durch das Geländer schleuderte, während der Strahl des Todesfluches am Schild abprallte. Ihre Beine schmerzten während sie stürzte. Sie rechnete jeden Moment damit aufzuschlagen, doch sie blieb wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden hängen. Snape musste ihren Fall gestoppt haben. Ehe sie aufatmen konnte landete sie in der feuchten Wiese. Sie blickte zu dem Balkon. Snapes Körper lagt leblos am Balkon, wo sich zuvor das Geländer befunden hatte. Hinter ihm stand Rabastan der sie anfunkelte und mit seinen Fuß Snape weiter und weiter nach vorne schob. Hermine sah sich um in der Hoffnung der Zauberstab würde vielleicht irgendwo liegen, doch es war vergebens. Verzweifelte blickte sie nach oben. Doch da stürmte eine andere Gestalt auf den Balkon.

Es war die Stimme von Narcissa Malfoy, die einen Schockzauber sprach, der Rabastan traf und aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Sie sah den Schock in seinem Gesicht.

Hermine wartete nicht, sie rannte über die Wiese zurück ins Haus, sie musste wissen, was mit Snape geschehen war. Außerdem würde Rabastan seinen Fall garantiert stoppen können, und sie wollte ihm kein weiteres Mal unbewaffnet gegenüber stehen.

Was wenn er tot war? Die Frage hallte wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf, während sie an den Leuten, die nach unten strömten, vorbeizwängte. Offenbar war der Kampf zu Ende und alle nutzen ihre Chance so schnell wie möglich das Anwesen zu verlassen. Hermine lief beinahe die Hexe um deren Zauberstab sie geliehen hatte. Ihr kamen Tränen während sie versuchte zu erklären, dass der Zauberstab irgendwo im Garten sein musste. Aber ihr Mann nickte nur, und murmelte sie würden ihn schon finden.

Hermine nahm kaum Notiz davon, was im Festsaal vor sich ging. Sie kollidierte beinahe mit Lupin, der ihren Namen sagte, doch sie konnte nicht stehen bleiben. Sie stürmte auf den Balkon und sah Snape am Boden liegen, Narcissa hockte neben ihm.

Sie ließ sich neben ihn nieder und streckte ihre Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus, während ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Er lebt.", meinte Narcissa in einem beinahe genervten Tonfall.

Sie sah, dass Narcissa ihm offenbar einen Trank eingeflößt hatte, denn neben ihr lag eine Ampulle. Sie sprach noch einen Zauber.

Snape hustete und öffnete schließlich die Augen.

„Professor.", schluchzte Hermine, „Ich dachte sie wären tot."

Narcissa stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus und erhob sich. Offenbar hatte sie kein Bedürfnis diesem Moment beizuwohnen.

„Rabastan ist geflohen.", meinte sie, ehe sie zurück in den Festsaal ging.

Hermine blickte ihr kurzhinterher und nickte, ehe sie sich wieder Snape zuwandte.

„Ms Granger.", brachte Snape unter Husten hervor, und setzte sich schließlich auf, „Sie sind in Ordnung?"

Ehe sie mehr tun konnte, als nur zu nicken, sah sie wie unten am Tor eine Gruppe apparierte.

„Das Ministerium.", meinte Hermine und stand auf.

Snape erhob ebenfalls sich hastig.

„Lassen sie uns gehen, es reicht mir, wenn wir uns Montag morgen mit ihnen auseinander setzen müssen.", erklärte er bestimmt.

Zurück im Festsaal sah Hermine, dass sich Draco dabei war Marie zu trösten, die in eine Decke gewickelt war. Narcissa versorgte Tom, der ganz untypisch für ihn schwieg.

Snape ging zu ihr und was immer er auch sagte sie nickte heftig und zeigte auf eine Tür. Erst als Snape sie alle einsammelte sah sie, wer vom Orden geschickt worden war: Bill Weasley, Hestia Jones, Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt und Daedalus Diggle.

Kaum hatten sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, trafen offenbar die Beamten des Ministeriums im Festsaal ein.

„Sie haben von dem Überfall durch die Todesser gehört?", fragte Narcissa.

„Überfall? Ich weiß nicht wovon sie sprechen.", erklärte der Beamter, „Wir haben hier einen Haftbefehl für Draco Malfoy, wegen seiner Angehörigkeit zu den Todessern und einen Hausdurchsuchungsbefehl. Uns wurde nahe gelegt, dass Mr Malfoy hier andere Todesser versteckt hält."

Hermine war kurz davor stehen zu bleiben.

„Draco. Wir müssen ihm helfen."

Snape nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie mit sich.

„Das werden wir Ms Granger.", versicherte er ihr.

A/N:

Rebecca Slytherin & Funny Moments: Danke für eure Reviews! Ich habe mich beeilt, damit ihr nicht zu lange warten müsst. Das Ende war ja wirklich sehr gemein.


	77. Beltaine

**A/N: **Die Kapitel nach den actionreichen Kapiteln fallen mir irgendwie immer am schwersten.

**76 Beltaine**

Über eine versteckte Tür, die durch einen Zauber den Snape sprach sichtbar wurde, gelangten sie in einen Tunnel. Eine Hauselfe nahm sie in Empfang und brachte sie an das andere Ende des Tunnels, wo sie eine Tür öffnete. Hermine wurde beim Anblick der Hauselfe übel. Die Elfe sah aus, als habe sie seit Jahren das Tageslicht nicht gesehen.

Der Ausgang lag in einem kleinen Wäldchen. In der Ferne konnten sie die Lichter des Malfoy Anwesens erkennen.

„Ich nehme an es wird besser sein uns nicht lange hier aufzuhalten und alles weitere beim morgigen Treffen zu besprechen.", meinte Kingsley Shacklebolt, „Aber eines ist gewiss, sie sind also wirklich wieder zurück."

Kingsley, Daedalus Diggle, Bill und Hestia Jones disapperierten sofort. Snape, Lupin und Hermine blieben noch einen Augenblick zurück.

„Kehrst du in die Schule zurück?", fragte Hermine.

Lupin zeigte ihr den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, den Harry ihm wohl geliehen hatte.

„Über einen Geheimgang. Wir haben so lange gebraucht, weil ich erst das Schloss verlassen musste, um die anderen zu kontaktieren. Das Ministerium hat herausgefunden, wie der Orden kommuniziert. Wir haben eine Warnung von Su bekommen, es gab wieder eine Veröffentlichung aus der Mysterienabteilung. Sie haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden den Patronus abzufangen. Auf diese Weise verhindern sie nicht nur, dass wir kommunizieren können, sie wollen damit auch den Orden überführen. Bill hat bestätigt, dass Fred und George genaue Pläne dazu von der Gruppe um Steve Lester bekommen haben. Da Umbridge Hogwarts derart abgeriegelt hat, gab es keine Möglichkeit uns diese Information weiter zu leiten."

„Steve ist also doch auf unserer Seite?", grübelte Hermine.

„Sie stehen unter großem Druck und werden permanent überwacht. Es war ein großes Risiko überhaupt noch mit uns in Kontakt zu treten.", erklärte er, „Aber wir sollten aufbrechen."

Dann griff er in seine Tasche und holte zwei Karten hervor.

„Wir sind vorläufig darauf umgestiegen.", erklärte er.

Dumbledor lächelte ihr von der Schokofroschkarte entgegen, ehe er hinüber in Snapes Karte spazierte.

Kaum hatte Lupin sich den Umhang übergeworfen, nahm Snape Hermine an der Hand, um gemeinsam zu apparieren.

Sie waren zurück in Snapes Haus.

„Accio Zauberstab.", meinte Snape, kaum waren sie angekommen.

Sein alter Zauberstab flog ihm entgegen. Für einen Moment schien er abzuwägen, ehe er Hermine seinen neuen Zauberstab gab.

„Ich vermute sie können damit besser umgehen, als mit meinem alten Zauberstab. Schließlich hatten sie früher einen ähnlichen.", meinte er, „Aber wir müssen uns für unsere Rückkehr nach Hogwarts etwas überlegen. Ich habe nicht vor zu riskieren, dass sie bis Montag nach der Anhörung unbewaffnet sind."

„Ich habe noch meinen alten Zauberstab.", meinte sie, und wieder hallte das Geräusch des brechenden Zauberstabes von Ron in ihrem Kopf wieder.

„Nach der Anhörung werden wir dennoch Ollivander aufsuchen. Das Risiko, dass ihr Zauberstab nicht mehr gut genug mit ihnen kooperiert ist einfach zu groß."

Bei diesen Worten streckte Hermine ihm den Zauberstab entgegen.

„Dann sollten sie den hier haben.", meinte sie bestimmt.

„Ms Granger, ich denke es ist besser wenn wir beide durchschnittlich gut zaubern können, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie viel Freude mit meinem alten Zauberstab hätten."

„Ich könnte es probieren.", bot sie an.

Snape reichte ihr wenig begeistert den Zauberstab. Sie bemerkte bereits beim ersten kleinen Zauber, dass er wohl Recht hatte. Dennoch wagte sie es ein weiteres Mal und schlug dabei ein Fenster ein.

„Reparo!", sprach Snape, ehe er ihr wieder seinen neuen Zauberstab gab.

Sie probierte die selben Zauber ein weiteres Mal und hatte keinerlei Probleme.

„Erstaunlich, dass sie mit beiden Zauberstäben zurecht kommen. Es liegen Welten zwischen ihnen."

Er sah sie, als sie das gesagt hatte, fast wehmütig an.

„Es war ein langer Tag, Ms Granger. Gibt es Dinge, die wir noch heute besprechen sollten, oder denken sie alles weitere kann bis morgen warten?"

Hermine nickte.

„Gut.", meinte er, und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, zog sie allerdings hastig und etwas unbeholfen wieder weg.

Er wandte sich ab und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Höchst irritiert ließ sie ihn gehen, ehe sie selbst ins Badezimmer ging, um sich umzuziehen.

Als Hermine das Schlafzimmer betrat, lag Snape schon im Bett. Weit am Rand und ihrer Seite abgewandt. Ein komisches Gefühl beschlich sie, während sie sich zudeckte, und einen Blick auf ihn warf.

„Professor?", fragte sie.

„Ms Granger?"

„Sind sie wirklich in Ordnung?"

Er blieb ihr weiterhin abgewandt.

„Narcissa hatte einen starken Heiltrank zur Hand.", meinte er.

„Ja, aber…", begann sie und wusste doch nicht, was sie sagen sollten.

„Sind sie in Ordnung, Ms Granger?", retournierte er ihre Frage.

„Nein.", sie schluckte.

Ihr immer noch den Rücken zeigend, griff er mit seiner Hand nach ihrer und drückte sie ganz kurz, ehe er meinte: „Versuchen sie zu schlafen."

Hermine setzte sich im Bett auf. Sie hatte das Gefühl diese seltsame Stimmung nicht einen Augenblick länger ertragen zu können.

„Ms Granger?", fragte Snape, noch immer nicht gewillt sie anzusehen.

„Narcissa.", sagte sie.

„Was immer sie ihnen gesagt hat, Ms Granger. So manipulativ Narcissa auch sein kann, sie ist keine Lügnerin, sie weiß nur die Wahrheit zu ihrem Vorteil einzusetzen.", meinte er undurchsichtig.

Seine plötzliche Meinungsänderung bezüglich Narcissa verstörte sie.

„Das ist nicht worauf ich hinaus wollte.", meinte sie.

Er schwieg.

„Was hat sie zu ihnen gesagt?", fragte sie und konnte den Ärger den sie verspürte nur schwer überspielen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, welche Rolle das spielt, Ms Granger.", meinte er in seinem gewohnt kühlen Tonfall.

Hermine hatte das Bedürfnis ihn aus dem Bett zu treten, ließ sich stattdessen aber wieder aufs Bett fallen und starrte zur Decke.

Sie versuchte sich an die Worte zu erinnern, die Narcissa an sie gerichtet hatte. Und dann fügte sich das Bild zusammen, wie ein Puzzle, dessen Teile die ganze Zeit vor ihr lagen und sie anschrien, weil es so offensichtlich war, sie allerdings nicht gewillt gewesen war das Gesamtbild zu betrachten.

Sie erinnerte sich an Snape, der glasige Augen bekam, als er seinen Patronus entsandte. Eine Hirschkuh. Sie erinnerte sich an das zweite Jahr in Hogwarts, als Harry ihr gesagt hatte, dass der Patronus seines Vaters ein Hirsch war. Sie erinnerte sich an die Sache mit dem Hut, wie fröhlich und unbeschwert Snape war, als er einen Tag aus seiner Jugend wieder erlebte. Einen Tag den er mit ihr verbracht hatte. Sie hörte Lupin sagen: „Und du hattest natürlich gar keine Hintergedanken?" Und dann war da noch Narcissas Ratschlag oder eher Hinweis mit den roten Haaren.

„Lily Potter!", sagte sie überrascht, fast ungläubig, ihr Mund stand ihr offen.

Sie hatte sich erneut im Bett aufgesetzt und sah ihn an. Er rührte sich nicht.

„Ich weiß, dass sie wach sind.", meinte Hermine.

Eine neue Erinnerung trat an die Oberfläche. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Harry gesagt hatte, dass es Snape war, der die Prophezeiung überhört und Voldemort mitgeteilt hatte. Ohne diese Prophezeiung würde sie heute vielleicht noch leben.

Sie griff nach seinem Arm, und ließ nicht los, obwohl er sich nicht rührte.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir beide jemals aus dem gleichen Grund verdammt wären.", meinte sie bitter.

Hermine legte sich zu ihm, dicht an seinen Rücken und hielt weiterhin seinen Arm fest.

„Ms Granger.", versuchte er halbherzig zu protestieren.

„Shhhh.", machte sie nur, er schwieg.

Ein Augenblick verging, ehe er mit seiner Hand nach ihrer griff. Für einen Moment vermutete sie, er dachte daran, den Griff ihrer Hand zu lösen. Aber sie irrte sich. Er umschloss ihre Hand mit seiner.

Sie wachte mitten in der Nacht auf, und stellte fest, dass sie alleine war. Unsicher griff sie nach dem Zauberstab.

„Lumus."

Er war nirgends zu sehen. Sie stand auf und ging hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Es war leer. Die Tür zum Keller, stand ein Stück offen.

Er stand hinter einem Kessel.

„Professor?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Sollten sie nicht schlafen, Ms Granger?", fragte er.

„Was tun sie?", stellte sie nur selbst eine Frage.

„Ich überprüfe ob Mrs Selwyn die Mutter ihres Vaters ist."

Er konnte also noch nicht so lange wach sein. Kaum war Hermine hinter den Kessel getreten, schoss auch schon ein goldener Blitz aus dem Kessel.

„Rita.", meinte Hermine, „Sie will bis spätestens morgen Abend meinen Bericht über den Endkampf. Vielleicht können wir sie dazu überreden, uns das Medaillon verwenden zu lassen."

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich bezweifle, dass sie so bereitwillig eines ihrer Druckmittel aufgeben wird, ziehen sie doch nicht etwa wirklich in Erwägung ihrer Forderung zu entsprechen?", fragte Snape skeptisch.

„Sie hat mir gedroht, dass sie Beweise dafür, dass sie ein Todesser sind, dem Ministerium zuspielen würde.", erklärte sie, „Ich habe Ginny zwar ein Versprechen gegeben. Aber ich denke ich muss es brechen."

„Ms Granger.", meinte Snape ernst, „Ihre Gryffindor-Ideale in Ehren, aber bevor ich nicht weiß, was sie vorhaben Rita zu erzählen, werde ich sie mit allen Mitteln die mir zur Verfügung stehen daran hindern."

„Können sie nicht einfach an ihren Slytherin-Idealen festhalten und den Umstand nutzen, dass jemand einfach so bereit ist für sie ein Opfer in Kauf zu nehmen."

„Solange ich nicht weiß, um welches Opfer es sich handelt ist mir das Risiko zu groß, dass sie uns damit in noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen."

Snape ließ den Trank mit einer raschen Bewegung verschwinden und sah Hermine ernst an.

„Ms Granger, was haben sie getan?", fragte er in einem Tonfall, der ihr das Gefühl gab, als wollte er lediglich eine Bestätigung.

Diesmal war sie sich sicher, würde er auf eine Antwort bestehen. Vor allem, da er ihr längst das Gefühl vermittelte mehr zu wissen, als sie selbst ihm gesagt hatte. Es hatte also vermutlich keinen Sinn mehr noch länger zu schweigen.

„Lassen sie uns nach oben gehen.", bat sie, „Es ist eine lange Geschichte."

Hermine starrte zum Fenster hinaus. Snape hatte neben ihr Platz genommen und wartete. Er drängte sie nicht zu sprechen, sondern zauberte zwei Tassen Tee herbei.

Ihr Blick war immer noch auf die Dunkelheit gerichtet, als sie mit ihrer Erzählung begann.

„Nachdem wir alle anderen Horkruxe zerstört hatten, erkannten wir durch einige Hinweise, die uns auf seltsame Weise zugespielt worden waren, dass Harry selbst der letzte Horkrux war und daher sterben musste."

„Ich weiß.", meinte Snape düster.

Hermine blickte ihn erschrocken an, und er nickte. Er war es also gewesen.

„Ich fand eine Möglichkeit Harrys Leben zu retten. Ein sehr altes, sehr dunkles Ritual."

„Nein.", meinte er wirklich erschrocken, „Sie haben es doch nicht allen Ernstes angewandt."

„Doch.", zögerlich kamen ihr die Worte über die Lippen, „Aber ich habe Ron und Harry zunächst belogen."

„Nun, ich bin auch nicht davon ausgegangen, dass sie absichtlich Mr Weasley mit Voldemorts Seelenstück verbunden haben."

„Sie kennen das Ritual?", Hermine wurde ganz anders.

„Nach ihrem Eingeständnis bezüglich schwarzer Magie habe ich etwas recherchiert. Aber ich habe gehofft, sie hätten vielleicht doch eine andere Möglichkeit gefunden. Aber bitte, fahren sie fort."

„Ron hat das Ritual gestört.", erklärte sie, „Vielleicht hat er etwas geahnt, ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe Harry und ihm erzählt, dass wir das Seelenstück auf einen Gegenstand übertragen würden. Sie haben den Text ohnehin nicht lesen können, er war in alten Runen geschrieben. Der einzige Weg einen Horkrux zu übertragen war es das Seelenteil an eine andere lebenden Seele zu binden."

„Sie wollten sich selbst opfern, um Potter zu retten?", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Glauben sie Potter wäre ihnen dafür wirklich dankbar gewesen?"

Hermine schwieg einen Moment.

„Er hat sich nie dazu geäußert, nachdem ich ihm die Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Ich dachte es wäre besser sicher zu gehen und dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass Harry es wäre der Voldemort besiegte, nur für den Fall. Ich habe ihnen zunächst gesagt, dass es ein Unfall war, dass die Seele sich an den nächstbesten Menschen gehaftet hatte und wollte das Ritual wiederholen. Aber dann wurden wir von Voldemort überrascht.", meinte sie.

„Sie waren also absichtlich in dieser Höhle?", Snape war erschüttert.

„Ich wusste, dass ich selbst über zu wenige dunkle Energien verfügte, also brauchte ich einen Ort, an dem die Schwingungen das Ritual unterstützen würden."

„Und sie haben nicht vermutet, dass Voldemort sie so leicht finden würde?"

„Doch, das war das Ziel. Er sollte uns finden, ich hätte mich von ihm töten lassen, und Harry hätte ihn besiegt."

„Also hat Weasley ihre Rolle übernommen."

„Ja, aber unter falschen Voraussetzungen."

Snape sah sie entgeistert an.

„Ich habe Ron einen dunklen Zauber beigebracht. Unter dem Vorwand, dass ja der Fall eintreten könnte, in dem einer von uns sich vielleicht schützend vor Harry werfen müsste. Der Zauber sollte meinen Tod verzögern, aber Ron glaubte, er könnte meinen Tod dadurch verhindern. Also nahm er auch an, ich könnte wohl seinen Tod verhindern."

„Wenn sie von dem Zauber sprechen, den ich annehme, dann wäre er in ihrem Fall völlig nutzlos gewesen. Selbst wenn sie über ausreichend dunkle Energien verfügt hätten, hätte er ihnen vielleicht ein, zwei Jahre geben können in denen ihre Seele an ihren Körper gebunden gewesen wäre."

„Das war nicht der Sinn.", erklärte Hermine, „Ich wusste, dass Ron durch meinen Tod zu sehr abgelenkt gewesen wäre, um den Endkampf sicher zu überstehen, ich hatte gehofft es würde mir ein paar Minuten geben."

Sie nahm einen Schluck von dem Tee, der bereits etwas abgekühlt war, ehe sie vom Endkampf selbst zu erzählen begann.

„Ron und ich waren mit Bellatrix beschäftigt, als Voldemort sich mit Harry duellierte. Ich wurde entwaffnet, und während Ron meinen Zauberstab zurückbeorderte, wurde er selbst entwaffnet. Dann sprach Voldemort den Todesfluch und Ron stürzte sich in die Tiefe, zwischen Harry und Voldemort. Ich war nicht schnell genug um einzugreifen. Ich weiß nicht wieso ich es getan habe oder was ich mir davon erwartet habe, aber sowie ich meinen Zauberstab wieder in Händen hielt, sprach ich den Zauber, den ich Ron beigebracht hatte. Vielleicht habe ich gedacht durch Voldemorts Seelenteil und seine dunkle Energien könnte Ron vielleicht doch überleben."

„Und in dem Fall hätte das auch Voldemort und damit wären alle ihre Bemühungen vergebens gewesen."

„Ja, es war dumm. Aber ich war bereit alles zu tun, um den Mann den ich liebe zu retten.", sagte sie und ihre Augen wurden glasig.

„Ich verstehe.", meinte er und als sie in seine Augen sah, wusste sie, dass er es wirklich tat.

„Es ist meine Schuld, dass er tot ist.", ihre Stimme klang bitter und sie kämpfte mit Tränen.

„Schuld ist ein starkes Wort, Ms Granger.", meinte er, „Und ich bezweifle, dass wesen unter den gegebenen Umständen von Schuld sprechen kann. Sie haben getan, was nötig war, um Voldemort zu stoppen. Und genau das hat auch Mr Weasley getan."

„Aber er dachte, er würde überleben.", meinte Hermine.

„Ms Granger. Sie waren bereit ihr Leben für Mr Potter und damit, wenn er tatsächlich der einzige war, der Voldemort stoppen konnte, für uns alle zu geben. Glauben sie nicht, dass Mr Weasley bereit war genau dasselbe zu tun?", meinte Snape ernst, „Ich nehme an er war nicht nur deshalb ein Gryffindor, weil er ein Weasley war. Aber ich nehme an Potter wird ihnen bereits etwas ganz ähnliches gesagt haben, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte.

Snape griff nach ihrer Hand, die er fest drückte.

„Sie sind jung und stark. Sie werden lernen mit dem Schmerz umzugehen.", meinte er.

Eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange.

„Ms Granger, für sie gibt es noch Hoffnung.", meinte er eindringlich.

Sie streckte ihre zweite Hand nach ihm aus, und strich ihm über die Wange.

„Für sie auch.", sagte sie bestimmt.

Seine Augen wurden feucht und sie fürchtete er würde gleich aufspringen und gehen. Deshalb strich sie ihm ein weiteres Mal über die Wange, und griff dann nach seiner Schulter um ihn in eine Umarmung zu ziehen.

„Ms Granger.", versuchte er wieder halbherzig zu protestieren, wehrte sich jedoch nicht.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er mit seinem freien Arm die Umarmung erwiderte. Sie saßen lange still da und der Morgen graute bereits, als Snape tief durchatmete und zu sprechen begann.

„Sie werden Rita unter keinen Umständen erzählen, was sie mir erzählt haben."

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie auch noch dafür büßen müssen, was ich getan habe. Ich bin bereit die Konsequenzen zu tragen.", entgegnete sie überzeugt.

„Nicht unter den derzeitigen Umständen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dem Ministerium in die Hände fallen.", meinte er nicht bereit von seiner Position abzurücken, und fügte dem etwas lockerer hinzu, „Ich habe sie immerhin sogar geheiratet, um das zu verhindern."

Hatte er gerade gelächelt? Hermine rückte mit dem Kopf ein Stück zurück und sah ihn an. Tatsächlich schien er wieder gefasster, seine Mundwinkel waren viel weniger gesenkt, als noch zuvor.

Hermine streckte einen Daumen nach seiner Lippe aus und fuhr sie entlang. Tatsächlich wölbten sich die Mundwinkel ein fast unmerkliches Stück nach oben.

„Ms Granger?", fragte er kaum war sie fertig verwirrt, „Was genau tun sie da?"

„Ich messe aus, ob sie lächeln.", erklärte sie, selbst ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Snape schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

„Und was haben ihre Messungen ergeben?", diesmal gingen die Mundwinkel deutlicher nach oben.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, als etwas gegen das Fenster klopfte. Die Posteule war gelandet.

Da das Klopfen zunehmend penetranter wurde, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als sich der Eule anzunehmen. Hermine sprang auf, ehe Snape die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Ihre behexte Tasche lag noch am Tisch und so nahm sie eine Münze heraus. Sie bezahlte die Eule und warf einen Blick auf die noch eingerollte Zeitung. Eine Schlagzeile sprang ihr ins Auge.

„Bei Merlin!", stieß sie schockiert aus, „Rita Kimmkorn ist tot!"

Als sie die Zeitung aufrollte, sah sie etwas das sie nicht weniger schockierte.

„Und es gibt jetzt auch noch einen Erlass 35d."

**A/N 2:**

Ich danke euch allen wieder ganz herzlich für die Reviews! Jedes Mal wenn ich auf die Seite schaue und es hat sich was getan freu ich mich so sehr und versuche gleich noch viel schneller weiterzuschreiben. ^^

Rebecca: Nach diesem gemeinen Cliffhanger fühlte ich mich wirklich verpflichtet ganz schnell weiter zu machen. Die Situation wird immer schlimmer, ja, aber hey, sie haben es doch auch mit Voldemort aufgenommen.

Honeycat: Die Film-Narcissa hat mich auch traurig gemacht. Sie hätten ihr wenigstens die Haare ganz blondieren können. Es freut mich umso mehr, dass dir meine Umsetzung von Narcissa gefallen hat. Ich selbst war schon ganz aufgeregt, seit Jahren habe ich darauf gewartet sie endlich so richtig fies, mies und gemein und supermanipulativ schreiben zu können.

Was Hermine und Snape betrifft, hach, ja die beiden haben es mir auch angetan. Was mit ihnen passieren wird… ja… wir werden sehen.

Was das Ministerium für neue „lustige" Ideen hat erfährst du übrigens im nächsten Kapitel. Und glaube mir, es wird dir genauso wenig gefallen wie mir selbst.

Reditus Mortis: Juhu, du hast wieder mal vorbeigeschaut. Ich hoffe der Umzug läuft gut. Ich musste Kapitel 48 im Anschluss selbst auch gleich nochmal lesen. Es ist wirklich bitter. Ich bin froh, dass du mit meiner Umsetzung so zufrieden bist, ich kann mich noch gut erinnern, dass es das Kapitel war mit dem ich am längsten gehadert habe. Am Ende war ich auch selbst zufrieden und hab mich über die stümperhaften anderen Versuche wirklich gewundert. Mir wird selbst übrigens immer ganz anders, wenn ich da Kapitel lese.

AlexUhde: Haha, herrlich, du hast echt gerade WOW gespielt beim passenden Kapitel. Das freut mich jetzt aber sehr! Du fragst: „Wer ist gut? Wer ist böse? Gibt es zwei oder drei Seiten?"

Das ist das spannende an der Welt, es gibt immer mehr Seiten und alles ist mehr oder weniger grau. Wenn du es in unterschiedliche Parteien mit verschiedenen Interessen aufteilen willst, hast du aber auf jeden Fall noch eine Antagonistenpartei vergessen. Wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob sich überhaupt noch wer daran erinnern kann. Aber keine Sorge, die Erinnerung diesbezüglich werde ich bald auffrischen.


	78. Erlass 35d

**77 Erlass 35d**

Als Snape aufsprang, um selbst einen Blick auf die Zeitung zu werfen, entschloss sich Hermine, da es einfacher wäre, vorzulesen.

_Rita Kimmkorn tot!_

_Heute in den frühen Morgenstunden wurde Rita Kimmkorn tot in ihrer Wohnung aufgefunden. Ihre Nachbarin meldete der Muggelpolizei einen lauten Knall gefolgt von Schreien. Das Ministerium nahm sich dem Fall nach Bekanntwerden sofort an. Für Rita Kimmkorn kam jedoch jede Hilfe zu spät. Sie wurde offenbar nach einem kurzen Kampf mit dem Avada Kedavra Fluch getötet. Überwachungskameras der Muggel vor dem Gebäude konnten einen Verdächtigen filmen. Es handelt sich dabei um den flüchtigen Todesser Rabastan Lestrange, dem durch eine Gruppe Todesser unter der Führung von Draco Malfoy, zwei Tage zuvor zur Flucht aus Askaban verholfen worden war._

_Da es ihnen gelungen war einen anderen Magier zu behexen und ihm mit Hilfe eines Beamten dessen Identität dem Ministerium mittlerweile bekannt ist, den Vielsafttrank zu verabreichen, konnten sie Rabastans Verschwinden bis heute vertuschen._

_Um derartigen Verbrechen in Zukunft vorzubeugen wurden die Dementoren nach Askaban zurück beordert._

_Es ist anzunehmen, dass Rita Kimmkorns Tod mit ihrem neuesten Buch zusammen hängt, das trotz des Überfalles in weniger als einem Monat erscheinen wird und ein neues Licht auf die Todesserbewegung und Harry Potters Verbindungen zu Lord Voldemort werfen soll. Aus Rita Kimmkorns Wohnung wurden dem Ministerium zufolge auch zahlreiche Gegenstände gestohlen. Das Motiv dafür ist noch unklar._

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass ein Beamter des Ministeriums die Freunde sind, von denen Rabastan sprach.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, „Also wohl ein neuer Sündenbock für das Ministerium. Was machen wir wegen Draco? Sie glauben doch nicht, dass sein Prozess fair sein wird."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ms Granger. Ich bin langsam dazu geneigt gewisse Vorgehensweisen der DA als durchaus gerechtfertigt zu betrachten.", meinte er düster, „Insbesondere da es in Askaban nun wieder von Dementoren nur so wimmelt."

Hermine schauderte. Sie brauchte einen Moment um sich zu fassen und fuhr dann fort mit dem Artikel über Erlass 35d.

_Der Tagesprophet bringt sie auf den neuesten Stand!_

_Hier finden sie die aktuellen Änderungen und Neuerungen von Erlass 35. _

_Den gesamten Gesetzestext erhalten sie am Montag als vom Ministerium ausgesandtes Pamphlet._

_Bevor wir ihnen von Erlass 35d berichten, fassen wir hier die nach dem Streik im Zaubergamot beschlossenen Änderungen von Erlass 35 zusammen:_

_- Unverheirateten, die sich einen Monat vor Ablauf der Frist befinden, werden 3 Personen vorgeschlagen. Vor einer Eheschließung müssen 3 verbindliche Treffen mit betreffender Person stattfinden. Es ist erlaubt bis zu zwei der möglichen Partner/innen abzulehnen, eine muss akzeptiert werden. Sollte dennoch keine Übereinstimmung bestehen, werden 3 neue Partner/innen vorgeschlagen. Die Vermittlung von Partnern/Partnerinnen erfolgt über Wizlove._

_Wird eine Ehe für ungültig erklärt, und es lag keine bewusste Verletzung von Erlass 35 vor, wird wie bei noch Unverheirateten verfahren, mit der Ausnahme, dass die verbindlichen Treffen und darauf folgende Hochzeit so schnell wie möglich abgehalten werden müssen._

_- Der Nachweis über den Vollzug der Ehe muss innerhalb der ersten 14 Tage nach Eheschließung erfolgen, sonst wird die Ehe für ungültig erklärt. Die Person, die die Ehe verweigert hat, muss einen Betrag von 5000 Galleonen an das Ministerium und 5000 Galleonen an Wizlove für entstandenen Aufwand entrichten. Werden zwei weitere Ehen verweigert muss mit einer 6 bis 12 monatigen Haftstrafe in Askaban gerechnet werden._

_- Bereits bestehende Ehen die noch kinderlos sind, werden auch getrennt, sollte das Paar länger als 3 Jahre verheiratet sein, wenn die Ehe nicht den Regelungen entspricht und zumindest ein Partner noch in der Lage ist Kinder zu zeugen oder zu gebären._

_- Personen die durch die Hilfe magischer Tränke ihre Zeugung- oder Gebärfähigkeit länger als 2 Jahre aufrecht erhalten oder wieder herstellen können, müssen sich einer betreffenden Therapie unterziehen, sollten keine medizinischen Gründe dagegen sprechen. Ist die Therapie erfolgreich, fallen sie unter das Gesetz._

_Erlass 35d_

_Untersuchungen vieler Schwangerschaften die nicht Erlass 35 entsprechen haben ergeben, dass eine unnatürlich große Prozentzahl der Föten schwere Missbildungen und dramatische magische Störungen aufweisen. Da diese Störungen eine wirkliche Gefahr für die werdende Mutter, das ungeborene Kind und ihre Umgebung bedeuten, werden alle nicht dem Gesetz entsprechenden Schwangerschaften strenger überwacht. Betreffende werden innerhalb der nächsten Tage über ihre Vorsorgetermine informiert. Eventuell notwendig werdende Abbrüche der Schwangerschaft werden vom Ministerium betreut und auch die psychologische Nachbetreuung wird gewährleistet._

_Näheres über die Arten dieser magischen Störungen erfahren sie morgen in einem Medizin-Spezialreport über 15 Seiten._

Magische Störungen? Das war doch völlig konstruiert! Es lag auf der Hand welche Absicht hier verfolgt wurde.

Mit einem entsetzlichen Schrei warf Hermine die Zeitung auf den Boden. Sie spürte die Wut in sich kochen und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Tagespropheten.

„Das können sie nicht tun.", schrie sie erzürnt.

Ein lauter Knall ertönte, und ein unnatürlicher Windstoß wehte durch den Raum. Die Zeitung flog gegen die Wand und ein paar leichte Gegenstände kamen ins Wanken.

„Ms Granger.", hörte sie Snapes Stimme.

Als sie bemerkte, dass er wirklich besorgt klang, sah sie zu ihren Füßen, sie waren ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden. Erschrocken schrie sie erneut auf, und landete eher unsanft, da sie das Gleichgewicht verlor, auf den Knien.

„Was war das?", ihre Stimme bebte.

„Sie sind auf dem besten Weg in die Fußstapfen ihrer möglichen Ahnen zu treten.", erklärte Snape und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen.

„Bei Merlin! Ich habe ohne es zu wollen schwarze Magie gewirkt.", meinte sie voller Entsetzen, kaum hatte sie sich von ihm auf die Beine helfen lassen.

„Nein. Es handelt sich dabei um alte Magie. Ich hätte es ahnen sollen. Sie waren direkt in Cecilys Nähe, als sie derart starke magische Energien um sich sammelte.", er klang besorgt.

„Sie meinen diese Energien umgeben mich jetzt?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Sie klingen wohl nach. Heftige Ereignisse wie Cecilys Tod können verursachen, dass die Energien nicht ganz zur Ruhe kommen, weil sie ihren Zauber nicht komplett abschließen konnte oder weil se intensiv genug waren, dass sie im Anschluss ein Reinigungsritual erfordert hätten. Normalerweise haben die Energien dennoch keine direkt spürbaren Auswirkungen auf die materielle Welt. Starke Emotion können sie jedoch unter Umständen kanalisieren.", erklärte er.

„Das heißt es ist vorübergehend."

„Im Idealfall, ja."

„Diese erstaunlichen Kräfte sind also nichts Gutes?", wurde Hermine unsicher.

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Aber sie sollten im Laufe ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts wohl gelernt haben, dass Kräfte die wesen nicht kontrollieren kann immer eine Gefahr darstellen. Zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit und zu der aller anderen die sich in ihrem Umkreis aufhalten, würde ich ihnen daher dringend dazu raten, ihre Emotionen soweit wie möglich zu kontrollieren, bis wir ein Ritual durchführen können."

Dann sah er Hermine leicht schmunzelnd an.

„Wobei sich die Frage stellt, ob es nicht leichter wäre, wenn sie lernen würden die Energien zu kontrollieren."

„Ich hoffe ernsthaft, dass das ein Kompliment war.", meinte Hermine und beäugte ihn kritisch

Sie hatte damit begonnen alles zurecht zu rücken, das der Wind in Unordnung gebracht hatte.

„Das Ritual? Wann können wir es durchführen?", fragte sie, als sie den Tagespropheten hochheben wollte, sich dann aber dazu entschloss ihn liegen zu lassen.

„Wenn ich nicht ganz falsch liege sollte es reichen, wenn sie heute Nacht im Mondlicht schwimmen gehen.", erklärte er.

„Wenigstens haben wir nicht Winter.", seufzte Hermine.

„Was denn Ms Granger?", schüttelte Snape den Kopf, „Muss schon wieder ich sie daran erinnern, dass es eigentlich ihr Plan war dieses Wochenende Spaß zu haben."

„Oh, sie kommen also mit.", grinste sie.

„Ms Granger, ich bezweifle stark, dass sie mich dabei haben wollen, wenn sie nackt schwimmen gehen.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nackt?", war sie erst überrascht, aber bei näheren überlegen machte es für das Ritual durchaus Sinn, „Oh."

„Sie sollten dennoch auf keinen Fall alleine gehen solange Rabastan und Umbridge frei herum laufen.", meinte er ernst, „Ich nehme an Mrs Potter kann sich für derartige Unternehmungen bestimmt begeistern. Und es würde bestimmt nicht schaden Mr Potter am Ufer zu postieren."

Hermine nickte und lächelte. Da er sich so viele Gedanken darüber machte, schien es ihn wirklich zu sorgen. Hermine fühlte sich wieder etwas ruhiger und überwandte sich schließlich die Zeitung hochzuheben. Als sie die Wut aber wieder in sich hochsteigen fühlte, warf sie die Zeitung einfach auf den Couchsessel.

„Ich denke heute gibt es einiges zu tun.", seufzte sie, „Brechen wir in das Hauptquartier auf? Ich denke weitere Pläne was die Erforschung meines Blutstatus betrifft können wir auch dort schmieden. Außerdem gibt es vermutlich Frühstück."

Bei den letzten Worten klang sie fast etwas heiter.

„Wir nehmen die Besen mit.", sagte Snape bestimmt, „Sollten wir gezwungen sein damit zu fliehen, möchte ich aber, dass sie falls möglich mit mir fliegen."

Hermine war das nur recht, die Aussicht darauf selbst fliegen zu müssen, fand sie nämlich keinesfalls verlockend.

Als sie gerade aufbrechen wollten, erschien eine weitere Eule am Fenster. Der Brief war für Hermine.

„_Mrs Snape,_

_ich darf ihnen mitteilen, dass Septimus und ich sie als unsere Enkelin anerkannt haben. Dadurch sind sie auch voll erbberechtigt. Diesem Schreiben liegt eine notarielle Beglaubigung bei, die in Kopie auch an das Ministerium gesandt wurde._

_Herzlichst, Edwina Selwyn."_

„Erst will sie alles abstreiten und jetzt will sie mich sogar erben lassen?", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, „Irgendetwas stimmt da ganz und gar nicht."

„Ich denke ein weiterer Besuch bei ihrer Familie wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen.", meinte Snape, während er die notarielle Beglaubigung betrachtete, „Aber ich denke es schadet nicht, vorher zu frühstücken. Ich denke es wird wieder ein langer Tag werden."

Sie brachen also auf.

Hermine erschrak, kaum hatten sie in das Hauptquartier appariert. Es war völlig verwüstet. Überall lagen zerfetzte Flugblätter, zerstörte Möbel und kaum noch identifizierbare, verbeulte Gegenstände herum.

„Sie haben es gestürmt.", stieß Hermine entsetzt aus.

Snape schnappte ihre Hand, doch ehe er apparieren konnte, lief Zacharias auf sie zu.

„Nicht! Es ist in Ordnung!", schreie er und winkte aufgebracht mit den Händen.

Hermine warf einen unschlüssigen Seitenblick auf Snape.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte sie dann, Snape hielt sie immer noch an der Hand.

„Fred hat den Tagespropheten gelesen.", meinte Zacharias.

„Oh.", meinte sie, während Snape langsam ihre Hand losließ, „Wie geht es ihm jetzt?"

„George und Alicia haben ihn vorläufig beruhigt.", erklärte er, „Sie sind alle in dem kleinen Büro. Luna auch."

Sie folgen Zacharias dorthin. Luna hatte Kakao zubereitet. Sie reichte Zacharias eine Tasse, ehe sie auch Hermine und Snape eine anbot. Sie lehnten beide ab.

An einer Wand klebte Kakao, darunter lagen noch Scherben. Als Hermine ihren Zauberstab darauf richtete schüttelte Luna den Kopf.

„Es hat noch keinen Sinn, wir haben sie schon unzählige Male repariert."

„Ich hol sie heute da raus, egal was sie gesagt hat.", fluchte Fred, „Und egal was ihr sagt."

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Snape und Hermine. Eine Weile pendelte er zwischen ihnen hin und her und schien etwas abzuwägen. Schließlich blieb sein Blick auf Hermine haften.

„Hermine, du bist doch sicher dabei, oder?", fragte er immer noch sehr aufgebracht.

Ehe Hermine darauf reagieren konnte, meldete sich George zu Wort.

„Wir werden alles später im Treffen besprechen. Aber das Gesetz ist erst ab morgen gültig und Angelina und unsere Eltern haben darauf bestanden die Anhörung abzuwarten."

„Wer garantiert mir, dass sie nicht morgen vor der Anhörung mein Kind ermorden. Bis 9h haben sie mehr als genug Zeit dazu.", schrie Fred seinen Zwilling an.

Er hob seine Hand vor das Gesicht und drehte sie leicht, während er seinen Ehering betrachtete.

„Ich kann das nicht zulassen, George. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?", schrie er und warf dabei einen Blick auf Alicia.

„Doch.", meinte George tonlos.

Fred riss Alicia, die neben ihm kniete die Tasse aus der Hand und warf sie gegen die Wand, ehe er zusammen sackte und zu weinen begann. George nahm ihn in den Arm, und warf dabei einen Blick zu Hermine.

„Weißt du wie Ginny den neuen Zusatz zum Erlass aufgenommen hat?", fragte er besorgt.

Sie kam nicht dazu zu verneinen, weil sie ein entsetzliches Gekreische vernahm, ehe Krach in der Halle ertönte.

„Ich werde sie so lange behexen, bis sie mich anflehen sie umzubringen. Und ich werde in ihre Gesichter lachen und solange warten, bis sie ihre Hoffnung gestorben ist, ehe ich sie umbringe!", hörten sie Ginnys hysterische Stimme, ehe sie erneut kreischte.

„Ich denke das beantwortet deine Frage.", meinte Hermine betroffen, und ging danach sofort in die Halle ging.

Ginny war immer noch dabei, die ohnehin schon verwüstete Halle zu behexen. Hermine wollte zu ihr gehen, aber Harry hielt sie zurück.

„Gib ihr einen Moment.", sagte er.

Hermine blieb neben ihm stehen, ihre Augen aber waren auf Ginny gerichtet.

„Ich habe sie im Unsichtbarkeitsumhang rausgebracht, sowie sie den Tagespropheten gesehen hatte.", meinte Harry und sah sie bestürzt an, „Ich war gezwungen sie zu behexen, weil Umbridge nicht weit von uns herum schlich."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es dir übel nehmen wird, wenn sie sich wieder ein wenig gefasst hat. Allerdings ist die Frage, wann das sein wird.", meinte Hermine bekümmert.

„Hermine, ich werde ein Interview im Klitterer geben, aber nicht nur den Endkampf betreffend. Ich werde Stellung zu diesem Wahnsinn nehmen. Für irgendetwas muss der Heldenbonus doch gut sein.", erklärte er bestimmt, während Ginny mittels Magie mehrmals einen Kessel gegen die Wand warf.

„Das halte ich für eine gute Idee. Aber erst wenn du und Ginny euch einen Fluchtplan zurecht gelegt habt.", meinte Hermine ernst, „Ihr habt sowieso keine Wahl. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass sie euch das Kind behalten lassen werden?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich halte es für äußerst unwahrscheinlich.", meinte er, „Ich werde Ginny ins Ausland schicken und selbst untertauchen."

„Du willst sie nicht begleiten?", Hermine konnte es nicht fassen.

„Angelina und Alicia werden sie begleiten nehme ich an.", meinte er.

„Harry, ich will selbst nicht darüber nachdenken, aber was, wenn wir keinen Erfolg im Kampf gegen dieses Gesetz haben? Oder es über ein Jahr dauert? Oder noch länger?", Hermine sah ihn betroffen an, „Du solltest bei deinem Kind und deiner Frau sein, und dasselbe gilt für Fred und George."

„Hermine, wenn wir so anfangen, dann wird uns im Endeffekt niemand mehr übrig bleiben der kämpft. Wir können nicht einfach gehen, selbst wenn unser Leben bedroht wäre."

„Dein Vater und deine Mutter sind auch beide mit dir untergetaucht.", meinte Hermine, „Eine Familie zu haben macht es einfach komplizierter. Und ich weiß nicht, ob gewisse Risiken es wert sind noch eingegangen zu werden."

„Hermine, wie kannst gerade du so etwas sagen? Seit diese Sache begonnen hat bist du an vorderster Front. Wenn du so etwas sagst, dann hört sich das fast wie Verrat an.", meinte Harry verärgert.

„Harry!", wurde auch sie selbst ärgerlich, „Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass der Umstand eine Familie zu haben Dinge ändert."

„Das tue ich auch nicht.", wurde Harry lauter, „Es ändert alles. Ich bin auch dafür verantwortlich in welcher Welt mein Kind aufwächst. Und dafür an dieser Welt etwas zu ändern. Was für ein Vater wäre ich, wenn ich mich dem was gerade geschieht nicht in den Weg stelle. Und was ist mit all den anderen denen keine Flucht gelingt? Sie brauchen unsere Hilfe."

Hermine nickte stumm.

„Ginny, Angelina und Alica werden gemeinsam das Land verlassen. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Ginny wird sie verstehen.", meinte er hart.

Als er sah, dass Ginny sich langsam beruhigte und auf das Büro zusteuerte, ließ er Hermine mitten in der Halle stehen.

Hermine ließ einen verärgerten Zauber auf einen Sessel los, der an der Wand zerbrach, ehe sie tief durchatmete und damit begann das Chaos zu beseitigen. Stück für Stück brachte sie was bedingt durch die Aktionen des Ministeriums in die Brüche gegangen war wieder in Ordnung. Wenn es nur wirklich so einfach wäre.

„Ms Granger?", hörte sie seine Stimme hinter sich.

Sie wandte sich um, und sah ihn mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an, ehe sie sich wieder ihrer monotonen Arbeit annahm. Snape versuchte kein weiteres Mal sie anzusprechen, stattdessen begann er damit ihr zu helfen die Halle wieder aufzuräumen. Sie war ihm selten so dankbar gewesen.

„Es gibt Frühstück!", rief Zacharias und sah überrascht durch die Halle, „Wow. Das ist ja der Wahnsinn, das heißt wir können nach dem Essen gleich mit der Arbeit beginnen!"

Hermine lächelte matt und ging langsam auf das Büro zu. Snape war nicht weit hinter ihr. Ehe sie eintrat holte sie tief Luft, als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

Sie warf einen Blick zurück. Sie sahen einander einen Augenblick stumm an. Es war ein angenehmes Schweigen.

Luna reichte ein Tablett mit Brötchen herum.

„Zacharias hat die Aufstriche selbst gemacht.", meinte sie strahlend, als Hermine ihr offenbar etwas zu lange zögerte.

Sie nahm einen Bissen von einem Brot und war wirklich begeistert. Der gute Geschmack der sich in ihren Mund ausgebreitet hatte, verblasste allerdings viel zu schnell, als sie sah, dass Ginny und Fred sich schluchzend umarmten.

„Es reicht!", Hermine war schockiert über die Härte ihrer eigenen Stimme, „Wir hatten jetzt alle mehr als genug Zeit unseren Emotionen freien Lauf zu lassen! Noch ist überhaupt nichts passiert, und da wir alle wollen, dass das so bleibt, sollten wir uns endlich an die Arbeit machen. Die Halle ist wieder ganz in Ordnung. Ich habe keinen Tag des Propheten erhalten, also gehe ich davon aus, dass er heute noch nicht erschienen ist?"

George schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir haben einen Kontakt der uns den Tagespropheten direkt von der Druckerpresse liefert ehe er ausgestellt wurde. Wir stellen ihn erst dann fertig und sorgen dafür, dass er rechtzeitig mit dem Tagespropheten geliefert wird."

„Ich nehme an ihr habt einen Tagespropheten?", fragte Hermine.

George zeigte auf ein zerknülltes, angesengtes Knäuel in einer Ecke. Ehe Hermine Zeit hatte sich diesem Etwas annehmen zu können disapperierte Snape und apparierte Sekunden später mit dem Tagespropheten zurück und reichte ihn Hermine.

„Danke.", meinte sie und sah dann durch die schweigende Runde, „Also wer will sich den Änderungen die durch den Streik bedingt durchgeführt wurden, annehmen?"

Zacharias und Luna hoben ihre Hände.

„Sehr gut.", meinte Hermine und stellte eine Kopie des betreffenden Teiles her, die sie ihnen reichte.

„Wer will die Todesser?", fragte sie und meinte dann aber gleich, „Was für eine Frage, die mache natürlich ich selbst. Professor, sie helfen mir?"

Snape nickte.

„Die neuen Entwicklungen bezüglich der Haft von Angelina und unseren Eltern übernehmen wir.", erklärte George und meinte damit auch Fred und Alicia.

„Harry und ich kümmern uns um Erlass 35d.", meinte Ginny nachdem sie einmal laut und tief durchgeatmet hatte.

„Wenn wir Glück haben sind sobald wir fertig sind schon ein paar Leute da, die uns beim Vervielfältigen helfen können.", meinte George, ehe er Utensilien aus einem Schrank holte.

Die Gruppen verteilten sich über das ganze Hauptquartier.

Hermine und Snape saßen auf einem alten Sofa in einer Ecke der Halle von dem aus sie alles gut überblicken konnten.

„Hätten sie sich jemals gedacht, dass wir einmal zusammen in einer alten Fabrikhalle sitzen würden um gemeinsam politische Arbeit zu verrichten?", fragte sie als sie fast fertig waren.

„Nein Ms Granger, es wäre mir nicht im Traum eingefallen.", entgegnete er in seinem üblichen Tonfall.

„Was machen wir wegen dem Medaillon? Ich nehme an die Wohnung von Rita zu durchsuchen ist derzeit unmöglich und ich kann mir keine Möglichkeit vorstellen wie wir es bekommen könnten, sollte es in Gringotts aufbewahrt werden sollte.", begann sich Hermine mit ihren eigenen Problem zu befassen.

„Wir können nicht ausschließen, dass Rabastan oder das Ministerium das Medaillon in ihren Besitz gebracht haben."

„Das Ministerium könnte mein Blut noch von der Untersuchung haben. Sollte ich mit den Lestrange Familie verwandt sein, werden sie es bestimmt als Beweis verwenden. Bin ich es nicht können sie es einfach verschwinden lassen und ich wette wenn jemand es als gestohlen melden würde, würden sie es Rabastan in die Schuhe schieben."

„Wobei sie bei allem Hass auf das Ministerium nicht vergessen dürfen, dass es Rabastan tatsächlich gelungen sein könnte es selbst für sich zu entwenden.", meinte Snape, „Aber ich denke der springende Punkt ist, dass wir derzeit keine Möglichkeit haben an das Medaillon zu kommen."

„Septimus Selwyn ist also unsere einzige Chance."

Sie brauchten nicht lange, um die Artikel in Form zu bringen, und tatsächlich trafen ein paar Leute ein, die bei der Vervielfältigung helfen konnten. Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Gründung wurde der Tag des Propheten erst kurz vor Mittag ausgeliefert.

Da Snape und sie bald die Selwyns aufsuchen wollten, verabschiedete sich Hermine vorläufig von den anderen.

Erst zuletzt ging sie zu Ginny und Harry.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so… direkt war."

Ginny lächelte matt, und steichelte über ihren Arm.

„Du hattest recht, wir dürfen jetzt nicht verzweifeln, das wollen sie ja."

Sie nahm Ginny in den Arm.

„Tut mir leid, Harry. Ich verstehe dich, wirklich, es ist nur…"

„Nicht so einfach.", vollendete er ihren Satz und lächelte matt.

Nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens erzählte Hermine auf ihre Frage hin von den neuesten Entwicklungen in ihren Angelegenheiten, und es gelang ihr Ginny und Harry von der Nacktbadeidee zu überzeugen.

„Ich denke eine Abkühlung und ein wenig Ablenkung würde mir selbst auch gut tun.", lächelte Ginny.

**A/N:**

Ich kann euch nur wieder einmal ganz herzlich für eure Reviews danken! Sie haben mir wieder so eine Freude gemacht. Und es waren auch noch so viele! :)

Da ich dieses Kapitel eigentlich schon gestern online stellen wollte, aber es nicht schaffte da ich keine Zeit mehr zum korrigieren hatte, verschiebe ich die Antworten auf eure Reviews auf das nächste Kapitel. Das wird ohnehin ein Minikapitel und sollte wenn es gut geht noch heute Abend online sein.


	79. Der Puppenspieler 2

**78 Der Puppenspieler #2**

Wochenende war für Michael Brown ein Fremdwort. Ein weiterer Grund weshalb er hoffte, dass seine Frau, die ebenfalls einer zeitintensiven Arbeit nachging, nicht so schnell schwanger werden würde. Kinder würden zwangsläufig gewisse Abstriche bedeuten, und weder er noch seine Frau waren bereit dafür in ihren Karrieren zurück zu stecken.

Er war nicht zum ersten Mal hier im Anwesen seines Bosses. Aber bisher war es nie notwendig gewesen weiter ins Innere vorzudringen als in den Flur. Er wusste, dass die Aufforderung des Butlers ihm auf die Terrasse zu folgen kein gutes Zeichen war.

Der Boss saß bereits auf der Terrasse. Neben ihm eine junge Frau, die ein Baby fütterte.

„Sie kennen meine Tochter und meine Enkelin?", fragte der Boss.

Brown verneinte und begrüßte sie angemessen. Als er den Brei, den die junge Frau dem Baby verfütterte näher betrachtete, entging es seinem Boss nicht.

„Nur das beste für meine Enkelin. Meine Frau hat es selbst aus dem hochwertigsten Bio-Obst hergestellt.", nahm er ihm jeden Zweifel, dass es sich nicht um das eigene Produkt handelte.

„Mein Schatz, kannst du uns für einen Augenblick alleine lassen?", sagte er zu seiner Tochter und lächelte.

Die junge Frau nickte, nahm ihr eigenes Töchterchen, und die Schüssel mit dem Brei. Erst als sie im Haus verschwunden und außer Sicht war, verschwand das Lächeln im Gesicht seines Bosses.

„Können sie mir erklären, was genau das soll?" er zeigte auf den Tagespropheten und seine Stimme klang wesentlich verärgerter als zuletzt.

„Unser Ziel ist eine Steigerung der Geburtenrate.", zürnte er, „Abgesehen davon, können sie sich wohl ausmalen, wie die Öffentlichkeit darauf reagieren wird."

„Der Minister neigt derzeit über die Strenge zu schlagen, aber ich kann ihnen versichern, dass ich für alle Eventualitäten vorgesorgt habe.", erklärte er ruhig.

„Das will ich ihnen auch dringend raten, Brown! Schließlich ist es ihre Aufgabe den Minister unter Kontrolle zu haben.", schimpfte er, „In letzter Zeit habe ich allerdings nicht den Eindruck, dass sie einen guten Job erledigen."

„Ich garantiere ihnen, der neue Gesetzesbeschluss wird sich noch als unser Vorteil erweisen.", meinte Brown überzeugt.

„Ich höre Mr Brown!", war seine Aufforderung.

„Der Tagesprophet wird morgen eine ganze Sonderausgabe der medizinischen Thematik widmen, fundiert mit Studien, auch Fallstudien, aus der Mysterienabteilung und St. Mungos. Die Betroffenen sind an sich eine Minderheit und ein Großteil davon wird sich auf den Tagespropheten verlassen. Der Rest ist vernachlässigbar.", erklärte er.

„Wie steht es um die möglichen Budgeteinbußen?", fragte er.

„Wir machen daraus praktischerweise sofort einen Gewinn. Durch weitere Paare die vermittelt werden zahlt das Ministerium einen größeren Zuschuss an Wizlove."

„Ich bin an der langen Sicht interessiert, Brown."

„Wir verlieren nur am Anfang. Da wieder mehr Leute sich Erlass 35 fügen müssen steigt die Geburtenrate."

„Wir müssen sie dennoch noch weiter ankurbeln."

„Ich nehme an sie haben bereits klare Vorstellungen?"

Sein Boss schob ihm einen Umschlag über den Tisch entgegen.

„Erlass 35e, aber warten sie damit noch mindestens eine Woche.", meinte er ernst.

Brown nahm den Umschlag entgegen und nickte, ehe er die Terrasse verließ. Er hoffte, dass er mit seinen Vermutungen richtig lag. Sollte er sich irren, müsste er sich bald keine Gedanken mehr darum machen wer in seiner Ehe zu Gunsten der Kinder auf eine Karriere verzichten müsste.

**A/N:**

Wie angekündigt war das wirklich nur ein Minikapitel. Morgen wird es bedauerlicherweise mit ziemlicher Sicherheit kein neues Kapitel geben. Aber ich hoffe dafür am Donnerstag.

Und jetzt wie versprochen zu euren Reviews:

Danke, danke, danke, euch allen!

AlexUhde: Ja, eine neue Form der Kommunikation wird sehr bald, sehr dringend von Nöten sein. Die Sache mit dem Medaillon ist nicht ganz so simpel…

FunnyMoments: Rita würde doch unter keinen Umständen riskieren auch nur irgendein Geheimnis ins Grab mit zu nehmen. Wer weiß, vielleicht werden bald noch ihre Memoiren gefunden…

mija-ela: Es freut mich, dass du wieder zur Geschichte gefunden hast. Deine Skepsis wegen 35d war natürlich vollkommen berechtigt.

Reditus Mortis: Es freut mich, dass ich dich zum Lachen bringen konnte und es dir gefällt wie Hermine und Snape sich langsam näher kommen. Die Sache mit den Leuten die vermehrt auf die Barrikaden gehen werden hat Michael Brown in diesem Kapitel wie ich fürchte etwas entkräftet. Und wenn wir uns ansehen was die Menschen in der realen Welt mit sich machen lassen und welche Macht die Medien haben, muss ich sagen, dass ich seine Einschätzung bedauerlicherweise für recht zutreffend halte. Ob Hermine und ihre möglichen Squibeltern genug Gegenbeweis für angeblich belegte Studien sind wage ich leider zu bezweifeln.

hoenibii: Es freut mich sehr, dass du es auf dich genommen hast die Geschichte ein weiteres Mal zu lesen. Wie es um die Ehe von Hermine und Snape steht werden wir sehr, sehr bald erfahren, soviel kann ich versprechen. Ich finde es schön, dass dir die Sache mit dem Hut gefallen hat.

Weltherrscherchen: Schön, dass du die Geschichte noch mal gelesen hast und mit der Qualität zufrieden bist. Es freut mich, dass dir das mit den wenigen Beschreibungen zusagt, und ich denke ich mache das eher unterbewusst. Und dass du wegen Ministerium und Umbridge auf deine bösen Blicke angesprochen wirst ist wirklich ein Kompliment.

Honeycat: Tut mir leid, dass ich dich bis heute auf Erlass 35d und die Erklärung zu Ritas Tod warten habe lassen. Ich wäre eh gerne früher fertig gewesen. ^^ Es beruhigt mich ungemein, dass die Mischung für dich wirklich passt!


	80. Wendepunkt

**79 Wendepunkt**

Sie standen vor dem Tor, das zur Villa der Selwyns führte. In einem Häuschen saß ein Mann vom Sicherheitsdienst, den die Selwyns scheinbar beschäftigten.

„Wir sind hier, um Mr und Mrs Selwyn zu sehen.", erklärte Hermine, „Ich bin ihre Enkelin."

Der Mann sah sie skeptisch an und schloss das Sichtfenster. Hermine konnte sehen, dass er sich dem Kamin zuwandte. Offenbar um mit den Selwyns zu kommunizieren.

„Mr und Mrs Selwyn sind nicht zuhause.", erklärte er, kaum war er zurück.

„Dann werden wir warten.", meinte Hermine.

Der Sicherheitsmann schloss diesmal auch die Vorhänge. Hermine ging davon aus, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie sahen, dass er erneut mit den Selwyns sprach.

Es verging keine Minute, ehe der Sicherheitsmann erneut das Fenster öffnete.

„Mrs Selwyn wird in wenigen Minuten zurück sein und dann ans Tor kommen, um mit ihnen zu sprechen.", stellte er fest und ließ das Sichtfenster offen, um sie nicht nur im Auge behalten zu können, sondern sie auch zu hören.

Es verging eine viertel Stunde, ehe Edwina Selwyn ans Tor kam. Sie sah keineswegs begeistert aus.

„Was noch?", fragte sie verärgert, „Sie sind erbberechtigt, Mrs Snape. Genügt ihnen das nicht."

„Mrs Selwyn, ich habe keinerlei Interesse an ihrem Vermögen. Ich bin nur die biologische Tochter ihres Sohnes, sie sind mir in keiner Weise verpflichtet. Ich würde nur gerne auch Mr Selwyn sehen und mit ihm sprechen.", bat Hermine.

„Nein.", meinte Edwina Selwyn, „Er ist krank."

„Es wäre wirklich wichtig."

„Zu dumm.", meinte Edwina schnippisch.

„Danke für ihre Bemühungen, Mrs Selwyn.", schaltete sich Snape ein, „Ich werde Septimus eine Eule zukommen lassen, und ein Treffen vereinbaren."

„Tun sie das.", meinte sie und wandte sich ohne Verabschiedung ab.

Hermine sah ihn irritiert an.

„Edwina hat offenbar beschlossen keinesfalls zuzulassen, dass wir Septimus treffen können. Es hat keinen Zweck unsere Zeit mit ihr zu verschwenden. Wir müssen eine Möglichkeit finden an Septimus direkt heran zu kommen. Wenn wir Glück haben antwortet er selbst auf den Brief und etwas von seiner DNA lässt sich auf dem Brief finden."

„Wenn nicht, müssen wir irgendwie in sein Haus kommen."

„Ich denke es macht mehr Sinn jemand anderen zu schicken.", meinte Snape, „Mit einem guten Vorwand."

Nach ihrer Rückkehr ins Hauptquartier blieb ihnen noch einige Zeit, in der sie dabei halfen die Kundgebung, die für den nächsten Tag, wegen des Prozesses geplant war, vorzubereiten. Langsam begannen sie damit alle Leute, die nicht einer ihrer Bewegungen angehörten unauffällig zu verabschieden, mit der Behauptung das Hauptquartier würde an diesem Tag wieder verlegt werden. Tatsächlich war das der Plan, allerdings würde das erst im Anschluss an das Gesamttreffen passieren.

Während der Orden diesmal stärker als gewöhnlich vertreten war, kam kein weiteres Mitglied der DA hinzu. Über die Schokofroschkarten wurden die Mitglieder vertreten. Es war etwas umständlich, da es notwendig war zu warten, bis Dumbledor die Informationen weitergegeben hatte.

Harry hatte Neuigkeiten zum Thema Kommunikation.

„Sirius hat mir damals einen Spiegel gegeben, über den sollte ich mit seinem Gegenstück kommunizieren konnte. Ich habe Su davon erzählt und sie arbeitet mit Professor Flitwick und Theodor an Spiegeln über die wir alle untereinander kommunizieren können."

Es wurde auch noch der Ablauf der geplanten Kundgebung und der Umzug in das neue Hauptquartier besprochen. Es war gut, dass all das schon am Anfang des Treffens geklärt wurde, denn als sich das Thema um die inhaftierten Weasleys und den neuen Erlass drehte, wurde das Plenum zum ersten Mal laut und chaotisch.

„Das Gesetz tritt mit morgen 8h in Kraft. Sollten sie verfrüht handeln kann das rechtliche Konsequenzen haben.", erklärte Kingsley Shacklebolt, der auch im dafür verantwortlichen Bereich Kontakte hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich davon abhalten lassen. Und selbst wenn haben sie eine Stunde, um mein Kind zu töten.", meinte Fred ungehalten.

„Es besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass sie die ganze Sache benutzen, um uns Angst zu machen. Noch ist gar nicht bekannt, was sie alles als medizinische Gründe verkaufen. Das Timing ist auch höchst verdächtig. Es ist einfach nicht auszuschließen, dass es ihr Ziel ist uns in die Illegalität zu treiben um einen weiteren Prozess zu verhindern.", warf Zacharias ein.

„Oder es ist eine Falle.", warf George ein.

Sein Zwilling fühlte sich dadurch wohl etwas verraten.

„Selbst wenn es das ist könnten sie dennoch mein Kind töten. Wenn Angelina es durch die Anwesenheit der Dementoren nicht ohnehin verliert.", tobte Fred.

„Der Zeitpunkt für Befreiungsaktionen ist noch nicht gekommen.", meinte Kingsley Shacklebolt, „Die Weasleys haben darauf bestanden, dass wir den Prozess abwarten."

„Unter gänzlich anderen Voraussetzungen!", Fred sprang bei diesen Worten auf, er konnte nicht länger ruhig sitzen.

„Wenn sie Angelina im Ministerium untersuchen können wir Leute einschleusen, die im Ernstfall eine Abtreibung verhindern können.", meinte Kingsley.

„Und was wenn die Untersuchung und die Abtreibung direkt in Askaban durchgeführt wird?"

Kingsley zögerte mit einer Antwort.

„Wir haben derzeit keine Leute mit Zugang zu Askaban. Aber wir arbeiten daran.", sagte er schließlich.

„Das ist mir zu wenig."

„Und was schlägst du vor? In Askaban einbrechen?", fragte Kingsley kopfschüttelnd.

„Wenn wir sie befreien wollen ist unsere einzige Chance direkt vor oder nach der Anhörung.", meinte Lupin überzeugt, „Und ich halte die Theorie, dass sie uns nur zu überstürzten Handlungen reizen wollen für sehr plausibel. Sie wollen den Widerstand schwächen, das könnten sie damit erreichen indem sie uns erwischen oder uns wegen der Aktion diskreditieren. Und ich glaube nicht, dass sie an diesem Punkt riskieren werden ihre Hände schmutzig zu machen."

„Das ist leicht gesagt für dich, Remus, aber es geht hier um mein Kind. Du könntest vielleicht damit leben seinen Tod nicht verhindert zu haben, aber ich nicht. Und Angelina würde mir niemals verzeihen.", Freds Stimme bebte.

„Fred.", Bill Weasley meldete sich zu Wort, „Ich glaube das ist genau das was sie wollen. Sie zwingen dich in diese Situation, damit du das Risiko auf dich nimmst und überstürzt handelst ohne die Möglichkeit klar zu denken. Was der Tagesprophet geschrieben hat ist viel zu schwammig und fragwürdig und ich denke es wurde ganz bewusst so formuliert."

„Fred, wir verstehen deine Situation.", Alicia nahm seine Hand, „Aber Angelina ist meine beste Freundin und ich weiß sie würde mir niemals verzeihen, wenn ich nicht verhindern würde, dass du etwas Dummes tust."

„Ich denke sie legen es wirklich darauf an uns zu ködern.", meinte nun George, „Und keine Sorge wir holen sie auch da raus Fred. Aber erst morgen. Sowie die Anhörung vorbei ist nehmen wir sie mit. In ihrem Zustand lassen wir sie bestimmt nicht für die Dauer eines möglichen Prozesses in Askaban sitzen."

„Wir befreien sie alle.", meinte Fred bestimmt, „Die Zeit mit legalen Mitteln zu kämpfen ist vorbei."

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir vor Prozessende nicht zu weit gehen sollten. Nicht solange wir noch andere Optionen haben.", wandte Kingsley ein und vertrat damit wohl die offizielle Meinung des Ordens unter McGonagall.

Snape murrte, weshalb Kingsley ihn fragend und unzufrieden ansah.

„Was Severus?", fragte er etwas scharf.

„Du wirst doch nicht in Erwägung ziehen die schwangere Mrs Weasley in den Händen des Ministeriums zu lassen.", meinte Snape, „Und wenn nur sie befreit wird, können wir uns in etwa ausmalen, wie sich das auf den Prozess der noch verbliebenen Weasleys auswirken wird."

„Die Position des Ordens diesbezüglich war bisher diesen Prozess laufen zu lassen, solange es Sinn macht. Ich bezweifle, dass das Ministerium riskieren würde, dass Angelina Weasley ihr Kind verliert oder abtreiben muss, solange sie in ihrem Gewahrsam ist. Ich zweifle sogar daran, dass sie riskieren sie den Dementoren auszusetzen.", blieb Kingsley bei seiner Überzeugung.

„Das Ministerium ist schon so weit gegangen.", meinte nun Hermine, „Ich glaube wir sollten es nicht unterschätzen."

„Sie hat Recht, Kingsley!", meinte Lupin.

„Angelina und meine Eltern werden morgen befreit.", meinte Fred hart, „Wer ist dabei? Bill?"

Bill warf einen Blick auf Fleur und ihre kleine Bauchwölbung. Als Fleur nickte, nickte auch Bill.

„Ginny?", fragte Fred seine kleine Schwester.

„Definitiv!"

„Ich auch!", fügte Harry hinzu.

Zacharias und Luna nickten Fred auch zu.

Hermine blickte zu Snape und meinte: „Ab morgen sind wir vermutlich auf der Flucht, das wäre doch ein netter Abgang, oder?"

Snape nickte.

Auch Lupin schloss sich an.

„George? Alicia? Euch muss ich wohl nicht fragen.", meinte Fred.

„Natürlich nicht.", lächelte George seinen Bruder an, kaum hatte Alicia seine Hand genommen.

„Gut, das wäre dann wohl beschlossen."

Da sie nur beschlossen hatten gemeinsame Pläne per Konsens zu entscheiden, bewegten sie sich hier in einer wirklichen Grauzone.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir das so entscheiden sollten.", schüttelte Kingsley den Kopf, „Und ich halte es für fragwürdig, dass Mitglieder des Ordens entgegen unseres letzten Beschlusses handeln. Ich denke es wäre notwendig ein Gesamttreffen des Ordens abzuhalten. Aber unter den momentanen Bedingungen in Hogwarts zweifle ich daran, dass Minerva und Tonks dazu in der Lage sein werden."

„Es war schwer genug für mich zu kommen und ich würde nicht das Risiko eingehen wollen, Umbridge ohne Ordensmitglieder zurückzulassen.", meinte Lupin.

„Die Londoner Gruppe freut sich immer über Zuwachs. Die DA sicher auch.", funkelte Fred Kingsley an.

„Fred, es hat keinen Sinn wenn wir uns untereinander in die Haare bekommen!", versuchte Alicia ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ich schlage vor der Orden zieht sich kurz zurück, dürfen wir uns von der DA Dumbledor leihen, um vielleicht Minerva und Tonks zu erreichen?", fragte Kingsley.

Das Treffen wurde für eine dreiviertel Stunde unterbrochen. Hermine kam die Unterbrechung nicht ungelegen. Harry, Ginny und der Tarnumhang waren noch da. Es würde sich anbieten den Selwyns einen weiteren Besuch abzustatten.

Da sie keine Zeit zu verlieren hatten blieb ihr Plan simpel. Hermine würde unter dem Umhang verschwinden, sollte sie erwischt werden, war bestimmt nicht mit ernsthaften Konsequenzen zu rechnen.

Sie setzten dort an, wo sie den schwachen Punkt der Selwyns vermuteten: Geld, Luxus, Status.

Als muggelgeborener Zauberer war Zacharias den Selwyns gänzlich unbekannt und daher der geeignete Kandidat.

Fred und George gaben ihm einen fünf minütigen Crashkurs, wie wesen sein Geld am besten anlegte, den sie wohl irgendwann von Bill erhalten hatten, füllten einen Aktenkoffer mit improvisierten Unterlagen und dann ging es auch schon los.

Der Sicherheitsmann wirkte höchst desinteressiert.

„Glauben sie mir, ihre Arbeitgeber werden es ihnen übel nehmen, wenn sie ihnen diese Chance nehmen. Wenn sie bei uns investieren garantieren wir sofortigen Profit."

„Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen.", meinte der Mann fast drohend.

Da kam Zacharias die zündende Idee.

„Wissen sie was, ich mache ihnen ein unschlagbares Angebot.", erklärte er, „Wir haben eine Aktion. Für jeden Kunden, der einen Neukunden wirbt gibt es eine Prämie von 500 Galleonen als Wertanlage."

Der Sicherheitsmann schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, ehe er nickte. Zacharias füllte mit ihm ein paar der Formulare aus, die Fred und George auf die Schnelle für ihn gemacht hatte. Hermine sah, dass er eines kurz behexte, um es für die Aktion zutreffend zu gestalten.

„Jetzt muss ich nur noch ihre Arbeitgeber überzeugen.", lächelte Zacharias.

Der Sicherheitsmann schloss kurz Fenster und Vorhang. Einige Minuten später öffnete er wieder und nickte. Die Pforte öffnete sich und Zacharias ging los. Hermine stieß ihn als Signal unauffällig an, als sie ihn überholte. Das Tor schloss sich hinter ihnen.

Ein Butler nahm Zacharias in Empfang und brachte ihn in einen Salon, wo Edwina Selwyn ihn begrüßte. Hermine verschwendete keine Zeit, das Haus war groß und Zacharias würde sie vielleicht ein paar Minuten ablenken können.

Sie lief die Treppe hinauf in der Absicht sich von oben durchzuarbeiten. Sie hatte das Glück, dass niemand im Gang zu sehen war.

In einer Waschküche traf sie zum ersten Mal auf andere: Hauselfen.

„Mrs Selwyn hat ihren Ärger über deinen dümmlichen Versuch natürlich an uns allen ausgelassen.", schimpfte die ältere der beiden mit der jüngeren.

„Dachtest du wirklich du könntest sie mit einer List dazu bringen dich frei zu lassen?", schüttelte die ältere den Kopf, „Du bist eine Hauselfe und solltest dich wirklich schämen."

„Es gibt auch freie Hauselfen. Und einer, Dobby, wurde auch durch eine List befreit.", meinte die junge Elfe stur.

„Ich kann mir das gar nicht anhören!", schimpfte die andere und verschwand.

Hermine kam eine Idee.

„Erschreck dich nicht, ich will dir helfen.", sagte Hermine und nahm den Umhang ab.

Die Elfe war vor Schreck erstarrt, ein Glück, denn so machte sie keinen Mucks.

„Als Teil der Selwyn Familie kann ich dich befreien, richtig? Reicht es aus ein erbberechtigtes Enkelkind zu sein?", fragte Hermine.

Zögerlich nickte die Elfe. Hermine nahm ein Kleid hoch und reichte es der Elfe.

„Oh oh oh. Patty ist so dankbar!", jauchzte die Elfe, sie konnte es noch gar nicht wirklich fassen.

„Ruhig.", bat Hermine, „Ich darf nicht gesehen werden."

„Wie kann ich euch jemals danken?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe es nicht getan, um etwas dafür zu bekommen.", meinte Hermine und haderte mit sich.

Patty nach Septimus Selwyn zu fragen kam ihr etwas schäbig vor, so als hätte sie die Elfe nur deshalb befreit.

„Wohin wirst du jetzt gehen?"

„Patty weiß es nicht. Ich habe von Dobby gehört, er ist ein freier Hauself. Vielleicht kann er mir einen Rat geben.", überlegte sie.

„Bestimmt. Wenn du willst, nehme ich dich mit nach Hogwarts. Du müsstest dich unter meinem Umhang verstecken und sehr still sein, damit wir wieder hier raus kommen."

„Aber Patty kann uns beide hier raus apparieren.", strahlte sie.

„Ich habe noch einen Freund unten, er muss wissen, dass ich das Haus verlasse. Und ich bin hier noch nicht fertig.", erklärte Hermine.

„Ich kann euch helfen fertig zu werden.", strahlte sie weiter.

„Du kannst du zu mir sagen.", lächelte Hermine, und entschloss sich dann das Angebot anzunehmen, „Ich suche Septimus Selwyn."

„Tut mir leid, aber Mrs Selwyn hat ihn gestern von hier weg gebracht und niemand weiß wohin.", meinte Patty bestürzt.

Offenbar ahnte Mrs Selwyn was sie und Snape vor hatten. Ganz offenbar hatte sie also etwas zu verbergen. Hatte sie Glück wäre Septimus Selwyn vielleicht doch nicht ihr Großvater.

„Dann bräuchte ich irgendein benutztes Kleidungsstück, oder seine Zahnbürste, einen Becher von dem er getrunken hat. Oder ein Haar.", bat sie die Elfe.

Aber Patty schüttelte den Kopf.

„Seit gestern lässt uns Mrs Selwyn das Haus schrubben. Wir mussten alles was Mr Selwyn gehörte reinigen oder waschen."

Das war Hermine Bestätigung genug. Etwas war hier gar nicht in Ordnung.

„Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Lass uns gehen.", meinte Hermine.

Sie nahm Patty Huckepack, weil das viel einfacher war. Kaum waren sie die Treppe hinunter gegangen, merkte sie, dass es höchste Zeit war.

„Aber ich sage ihnen, ihr Mann wird sicher froh sein, wenn sie mit uns einen Vertrag abschließen.", meinte Zacharias und klang schon ein wenig verzweifelt.

„Gehen sie, oder ich werde den Sicherheitsdienst rufen.", drohte sie.

Hastig eilte Hermine zu ihm und tippte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Natürlich werde ich sofort gehen. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass mein Angebot ihnen so missfallen hat.", er verneigte sich und ging hastigen Schrittes zur Tür.

Der Butler folgte ihm. Hermine hielt sich dicht an Zacharias Seite.

Kaum hatten sie das Tor durchschritten und sich ein wenig entfernt apparierten sie zurück ins Hauptquartier.

Die DA und Londoner Gruppe Mitglieder sammelten sich sofort um sie. Der Orden war scheinbar immer noch beschäftigt.

„Und wie sieht es aus?", fragte Ginny, als Hermine gerade dabei war den Umhang abzunehmen.

„Kein direkter Erfolg. Aber ich habe eine Elfe befreit.", meinte Hermine voller Freue und hob Patty von ihren Schultern.

Auch die anderen teilten ihre Begeisterung. Dennoch entschlossen sie sich aus Sicherheitsgründen dazu, Patty vorerst – mit Kakao und Keksen – im Büro warten zu lassen, wo sie ihre Gespräche nicht verfolgen könnte.

Hermine berichtete von ihren Entdeckungen und auch die anderen teilten ihre Meinung, dass Septimus wohl eher nicht ihr Großvater war.

„Aber sie haben dennoch gewonnen. Ich habe keine Chance bis morgen Septimus zu finden."

„Aber du kannst anzweifeln, dass er dein Großvater ist, und verlangen, dass sie testen, ob er Abraxas' Vater ist.", meinte George.

Mit Tee, Kakao und Keksen setzten sich alle auf und rund um eine Couch.

„Was haltet ihr davon, dass der Orden noch nicht gewillt ist härtere Geschütze aufzufahren?", fragte Fred.

„Auch wenn sie unsere Meinung nicht teilen, wir sollten weiter kooperieren. Wenn wir anfangen uns untereinander anzufeinden schwächt das den ganzen Widerstand.", mahnte Zacharias.

„Und wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass unsere Eltern ein Teil des Ordens sind. Sie fühlen sich verantwortlich dafür das zu tun, was sie meinen, das in ihrem Interesse ist.", meinte George.

„Aber sie liegen falsch.", meinte Fred stur.

„Aus unserer Perspektive, ja. Aber unsere Eltern könnten anders darüber denken.", gab George zu bedenken.

„Du stehst doch hinter unserem Plan?", war er nun skeptisch.

„Natürlich, egal ob Angelina, Mum und Dad es wollen oder nicht, sie in den Händen des Ministeriums zu lassen wäre meiner Meinung nach im Moment ein Fehler.", versicherte George und legte Fred die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sie sind fertig.", meinte Luna und zeigte auf die Mitglieder des Ordens, die sich ihnen näherten.

Kaum hatten sie einen Kreis gebildet, schickten sie Dumbledor wieder zu den DA Mitgliedern im Schloss. Er kam mit unerfreulichen Nachrichten zurück.

„Umbridge hat geplant ihr Haus in Kürze zu versammeln. Sie scheint bemerkt zu haben, dass nicht alle anwesend sind. Harry und Ginny, ihr solltet euch sofort auf den Weg machen. Zacharias und Luna erwartet sie auch spätestens in einer Stunde zurück.", erklärte Dumbledor.

„Sieht aus, als müssten wir gehen.", ärgerte sich Harry, der von Hermine seinen Umhang zurück bekam, „Luna, Zacharias? Ihr bleibt nehme ich an noch ein Stündchen."

Sie nickten und Harry und Ginny gingen zum Büro, um Patty mitzunehmen.

„Der Orden hat Neuigkeiten.", meinte Kingsley schließlich, „Das wichtigste ist, dass wir weiter auf gute Zusammenarbeit hoffen, denn wir wollen nicht dem Ministerium in die Hände spielen. Möglicherweise erwarten sie, das weniger radikale und mehr radikale Gruppen sich durch den neuen Erlass in die Haare bekommen werden. Gerade auch in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die Todesser zurück sind, wollen wir die Kommunikationsleitungen offen halten und auch weiter die Gesamttreffen veranstalten."

Alle lauschten dem Vortrag gespannt, nur Fred sah Kingsley sehr skeptisch an.

„Dennoch unterstützen wir die Aktion morgen nicht. Da unsere Meinungen und Überzeugungen stark differieren, wurde ein Beschluss gefasst. Auch wenn sie den Orden weiterhin zu unterstützen gedenken, haben sich Bill, Fleur, Remus, Tonks und Severus entschieden den Orden vorerst zu verlassen.

Fred nickte zufrieden.

Alle pflichteten Kingsley zumindest bei was die Gesamttreffen betraf und ein neues wurde vereinbart.

„Nun, wenn es keine weiteren Punkte gibt, die uns alle betreffen, wird sich der Orden für heute zurück ziehen." erklärte Kingsley der offenbar recht bestürzt über die Entwicklungen war.

Kaum waren die Ordensmitglieder verschwunden meldete sich Fred zu Wort.

„Ihr schließt euch uns an, nicht wahr?"

„Standortbedingt haben wir gedacht vorläufig wäre es am Sinnvollsten, wenn Bill und Fleur mit der Londoner Gruppe arbeiten und Dora, Severus und ich mit der DA, wenn das in Ordnung ist.", meinte Lupin.

Kaum war das geklärt wurde der Plan für den folgenden Tag gemacht. Zacharias und Luna kehrten inzwischen nach Hogwarts zurück. Alle anderen halfen dabei das Hauptquartier zu verlagern. Das neue Hauptquartier war ein leerstehendes Haus mit einem alten Restaurant im Erdgeschoß und zwei Wohnungen darüber. Es war zwar nicht ideal, erfüllte aber seinen Zweck.

Es fehlten nur noch wenige Gegenstände, als Dumbledor mit einer Nachricht der DA erschien.

„Su bekam gerade eben eine neue Mitteilung aus dem Ministerium in die Hände. Es dem Ministerium gelungen die Überwachung der Apparation wieder zu ermöglichen. Wir müssen damit rechnen, dass das Ministerium entweder bereits in der Lage ist uns zu überwachen, oder es in Kürze sein wird.", Hermine stockte der Atem, sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass dieser Moment nicht so schnell kommen würde.

„Was sagen sie zu einer Flugstunde, Ms Granger?", fragte Snape.

Hermine seufzte und nickte weniger begeistert. Dafür nutzte sie den Moment gleich um Snape über ihr kleines Abenteuer im Haus der Selwyns zu unterrichten, bisher hatte sich durch die viele Arbeit keine Gelegenheit dazu ergeben.

„Ms Granger, ich gehe dennoch davon aus, dass die Ehe annulliert werden wird. Wir können natürlich im Anschluss in Berufung gehen. Aber ich dachte eigentlich der Plan war es unterzutauchen.", meinte er.

„Ja, aber wenn es ihr Versuch ist uns dazu zu nötigen, würde ich gerne zumindest alles versucht haben, um ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen."

Er sagte nichts dazu, sondern nickte nur. Aber sie hatte dennoch das Gefühl, dass er ihren Wunsch verstehen konnte.

Snape, Lupin und Hermine blieben als Letzte im Hauptquartier zurück.

„Brechen wir auf?", fragte Lupin und zeigte auf seinen Besen, „Wir haben einen weiten Weg vor uns."

„Macht es wirklich Sinn nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren? Ich meine wir müssen ohnehin morgen früh wieder hier sein.", warf Hermine ein.

„Umbridge hat ohnehin keine Ahnung, dass ich nicht im Schloss bin und prinzipiell sollte sie mir keine Probleme machen können.", schien Remus der Idee nicht abgeneigt.

„Sie vergessen zwei wesentliche Aspekte Ms Granger.", meinte Snape, „Wir können definitiv nicht hier übernachten, das wäre zu riskant. Und sie müssen heute Nacht noch schwimmen gehen."

Lupin hob eine Augenbraue, da er nicht ganz schlau daraus wurde.

„Ich muss heute noch im Mondlicht nackt schwimmen gehen, damit sich Energien die sich wegen der alten Magie die meine mögliche Urgroßmutter in meiner Nähe gewirkt hat wieder beruhigen. Ich habe sie durch meine Emotionen offenbar manifestiert.", erklärte Hermine, „Und eigentlich hätte Ginny mit mir schwimmen gehen und Harry am Ufer Wache stehen sollen."

Lupin nickte verstehend und meinte: „Wenn Severus Ginnys Rolle übernimmt, übernehme ich gerne die von Harry."

Snape warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Ich werde zunächst einmal mit Ginny und Harry klären, ob unsere Abmachung überhaupt noch steht.", sie zog eine Schokofroschkarte hervor und schickte Dumbledor zu Harry und Ginny.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis er zurück kam.

„Sie haben die Idee noch nicht völlig aufgegeben, aber es sieht noch sehr schlecht aus. Offenbar hat Umbridge das Haus der Verheirateten abgeriegelt.", erklärte er.

Hermine blickte zu Lupin und dann zu Snape.

„Ich denke es macht wirklich keinen Sinn nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Wir können das Schwimmen sonst auch einfach verschieben.", meinte Hermine.

„Auf keinen Fall!", ertönte es im Chor.

„Hermine, solche Energien können für alle Beteiligten wirklich gefährlich werden, wenn sie sich erst einmal manifestiert haben.", meinte Lupin mit eindringlicher Stimme.

„Gut, gut. Dann gehen wir also schwimmen."

„Moment, wir haben noch nicht einmal entschieden wo wir schlafen.", warf Snape ein, „Wenn wir keine gute Alternative zu Hogwarts finden, kann Ms Granger vielleicht doch noch mit ihren Freunden schwimmen gehen. Oder meinetwegen mit deiner Frau, Remus."

Hermine griff in ihre Tasche und holte einen Umschlag hervor.

„Flitterwochen in London.", grinste sie den beiden ins Gesicht.

„Sehr unkonventionelle Flitterwochen.", warf Lupin, jedoch vom Grinsen angesteckt ein.

„Der Gutschein gilt nur für zwei Personen.", meinte Snape.

„Wir behexen Remus so dass er niemanden auffällt.", schlug Hermine vor.

„Also ich muss sagen, das hört sich nach einem guten Plan an.", meinte Lupin und legte Snape eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Und wenn du unbedingt willst und dir das wirklich angenehmer ist, Severus, kannst auch gerne du am Ufer warten, während ich mit deiner Frau nackt baden gehe."

Snape schnaufte.

„Ich denke das wäre nur noch unangebrachter.", meinte er unzufrieden mit der Gesamtsituation, „Aber ich denke wir sollten die Entscheidung ohnehin Ms Granger überlassen."

„Fällt ihnen etwas besseres ein wie wesen die letzten Stunden seiner Ehe verbringen könnte?", scherzte Hermine.

Snape schien hin und her gerissen. Er gab sich aber offenbar geschlagen und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„So, dann bliebe nur noch die Frage nach dem nächst gelegenen geeigneten Gewässer.", stellte Lupin fest.

Hermine holte aus ihrer Tasche Sus Handy hervor.

„Sie haben es immer noch?", Snape klang entsetzt.

Etwas beschämt nickte sie.

„Nun zumindest hilft es uns jetzt.", meinte sie dann kleinlaut.

**A/N:**

Danke euch allen für die Reviews!

AlexUhde: Erlass 35e wird wohl wieder kein Spaß. Beim Puppenspieler bist du schon auf der richtigen Spur. Hermine und die alte Magie wird noch eine Bedeutung bekommen, aber vermutlich eine andere als erwartet.

Weltherrscherchen: Rita, ob tot, lebendig oder was auch immer, ist auf jeden Fall noch nicht fertig mit uns. Und Sid will ich auch noch mindestens einmal sehen. Der Puppenspieler wird uns garantiert bald wieder begegnen. Es freut mich, dass du die langsame Entwicklung zwischen Hermine und Snape magst. :) Es freut mich auch sehr, dass die Spannung immer noch steigt! Wobei derzeit ist es wohl wieder eher etwas ruhig geworden und nun erwartet uns auch noch nächtliches Schwimmen, mal sehen ob es die verdiente Entspannung für Hermine bringt…

Ranko9000: Wow, ich fühle mich geehrt, dass ich dich so lange wach halten konnte. Und ich bin natürlich auch stolz auf dich. Das nenne ich wirklich Durchhaltevermögen! Ich hoffe nur, dass du doch noch etwas zur Ruhe gekommen bist.

Mir ist es wirklich wichtig, dass die Entwicklung realistisch und soweit möglich Schnulzen-frei ist, daher bin ich sehr froh, dass es auch so ankommt.


	81. Wasserspiegel

**A/N: **Eine eher sinnbefreite Anmerkung am Rande. Mein ultimatives Lied für Snape ist „A natural disaster" von „Anathema". Genauer ist es eigentlich ein Snape/Lily Lied für mich.

**80 Wasserspiegel**

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst.", schüttelte Lupin den Kopf, als er Hermines Besen sah.

„Ms Granger hat mein Angebot ihr einen anständigen Besen zu kaufen abgelehnt.", zuckte Snape nur leicht schmunzelnd mit den Schultern.

„Wenn wir in Bedrängnis geraten…", begann Lupin zweifelnd.

„Fliegt Ms Granger mit mir.", erklärte er Lupin und sah Hermine dann ernst an, „Verstanden?"

„Kein Problem.", meinte Hermine, das hatte sie wirklich nicht.

Der Gedanke daran alleine am Besen vor dem Ministerium, oder noch schlimmer, Todessern, zu flüchten, war einfach zu abschreckend.

Lupin gab sich geschlagen und schwang sich auf seinen Besen. Snape wartete bis Hermine den Besen beschworen hatte, sie brauchte eine Weile.

Schwerfällig hob sich ihr Besen mit ihr in die Luft. Lupin warf unterdessen einen Tarnzauber auf sie alle. Snape blieb dicht bei Hermine.

„Remus, flieg eine Kurve vor, „Ms Granger fliegt sie nach."

Lupin warf einen skeptischen Blick zurück, tat aber worum Snape ihn gebeten hatte.

„Los, Ms Granger.", forderte Snape, „Neigen sie sich ganz leicht nach rechts, ganz vorsichtig."

Hermine versuchte zögerlich die Kurve nachzufliegen, schwang aber viel zu schnell nach rechts und verlor die Balance. Snape hatte sie sofort eingeholt und stabilisierte sie zur Seite.

„Sie sollten versuchen nicht vom Besen zu fallen, solange das Ministerium in der Lage ist die Apperation zu überwachen.", meinte Snape streng.

„Ich versuche es ja.", meinte Hermine etwas ärgerlich.

„Der Besen ist wirklich nicht für Anfänger geeignet.", schüttelte Lupin, der ihnen gefolgt war den Kopf, „Ich würde wirklich vorschlagen, dass ihr einen anderen Besen besorgt."

„Nun, wenn Ms Granger darauf besteht mit diesem Besen fliegen zu lernen, sollten wir ihre Entscheidung respektieren.", meinte Snape, „Sie scheint zu diesem Besen zumindest eine bessere Beziehung zu haben, als zu ihren bisherigen. Richtig Ms Granger?"

Hermine stammelte nur „mhm", während sie damit beschäftigt war sich gerade auf dem Besen zu halten.

„Hermine, wenn du es dir überlegen solltest, wäre morgen direkt nach der Anhörung der geeignete Zeitpunkt, um einen Besen zu kaufen, solange du noch in London bist.", erinnerte Lupin sie in der Hoffnung sie könnte noch zur Besinnung kommen.

„Mhm.", murmelte Hermine immer noch etwas unsicher, hielt sich aber schon um einiges besser gerade.

„Ich denke wenn Ms Granger mit diesem Besen, der so störrisch ist wie sie selbst, bis zum Ziel kommt, wird es nicht mehr nötig sein einen neuen Besen zu besorgen.", meinte Snape kühl.

Hermine war sich unsicher, ob sie sich über den Kommentar ärgern oder freuen sollte. Da sie ohnehin mit dem Besen zu kämpfen hatte, versuchte sie sich nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber zu machen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie den eher kurzen Weg zurück gelegt hatten. Hermine fühlte sich schon wesentlich sicherer auf dem Besen. Snape hatte wohl befunden, dass es für diesen Ausflug doch Aufgabe genug wäre, den Besen stabil zu halten, da er sie keine weiteren Übungen machen ließ.

„Wir sind da.", meinte Lupin und wurde langsamer.

Hermine versuchte das ebenfalls, schoss aber ein Stück über ihn hinaus und stieß ihn beinahe vom Besen.

„Ms Granger.", mahnte Snape, „Wenn sie nicht in der Lage sind rechtzeitig zu bremsen, dann weichen sie zumindest aus. Wir brauchen Remus noch."

„Was für ein Glück für mich, dass ich noch einen Nutzen für dich habe Severus.", grummelte Lupin.

Snape schnaufte genervt.

„Und nun?", fragte Hermine.

Snape warf Lupin einen fragenden Blick zu. Snape brauchte nichts zu sagen, er verstand.

„Ich bin dagegen.", meinte Lupin sofort.

„Wir können den Landeanflug über dem See planen. Im schlimmsten Fall wird Ms Granger nass.", überlegte er.

„Du hast gesehen, wie ‚genau' sie steuern kann.", meinte Lupin.

Dann wandten sich beide ihr zu und musterten sie.

„Ähm.", meinte sie unterdessen, „Darf ich auch ein Wörtchen mitsprechen?"

Lupin und Snape tauschten wieder Blicke aus.

„Wenn sie unbedingt darauf bestehen.", meinte Snape.

„Glauben sie ich könnte es schaffen, Professor?", wandte sie sich an Snape.

„Nein.", meinte er ehrlich.

Hermine war irritiert.

„Aber sie sagten doch gerade…", murmelte sie.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie baden gehen. Aber da sie das ohnehin noch vor haben, spielt es wohl keine Rolle.", meinte Snape.

Als Hermine ihn etwas verärgert anfunkelte fügte er dem noch etwas hinzu.

„Immerhin traue ich ihnen im Gegensatz zu Remus zu in den See zu fallen.", meinte er.

Hermine schnaufte.

„Ich werde es versuchen.", meinte sie.

„Gut, aber sie halten sich genau an meine Anweisungen, wir fliegen nebeneinander.", meinte er streng.

Hermine nickte.

„Remus, du landest zuerst, notfalls holst du Ms Granger vom Besen."

Nach einem Nicken begab Lupin sich in den Landeanflug. Er landete wunderschön am anderen Seeufer.

„Haben sie gut zugesehen?", fragte Snape.

Hermine nickte, auch wenn sie unsicher war, ob sie wirklich aufmerksam genug zugesehen hatte.

„Also los.", meinte Snape, „Versuchen sie mir alles nachzumachen, zunächst lehnen wir uns etwas nach vorne."

Hermine gab sich alle Mühe, Snapes Bewegungen so gut sie konnte zu imitieren, sie wollte ihm und Lupin schließlich beweisen, dass sie sehr schnell lernte. Anfangs ging es auch noch sehr gut, aber als sie knapp über dem Wasser waren wurde sie etwas zu schnell.

„Langsamer!", hörte sie Snape hinter sich.

Sie schoss über den See hinaus, schon ziemlich nahe am Boden.

„Wingardium Leviosa", hörte sie Lupin, uns schon schwebte sie in der Luft, während ihr Besen in ein Gestrüpp raste.

Snape landete neben ihnen.

„Ms Granger, was habe ich gesagt.", meinte Snape streng. Hermine glaubte aber etwas Besorgnis in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Was habe ich dir gesagt, Severus?", kam es da von Lupin.

Snape warf Hermine einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Ich finde ja ich war besser als das letzte Mal.", grinste sie ihm einfach entgegen.

Seine Gesichtszüge wurden fast unmerklich weicher.

„Ich hätte sie einfach doch über dem See ins Wasser werfen sollen.", schnaufte er.

Hermine lächelte, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er ihr zumindest für einen Moment offenbar doch zugetraut hatte, dass sie die Landung hinbekommen könnte.

„Ich werde mich hier platzieren.", erklärte Lupin, „Ruft wenn ihr im Wasser seid, vorher drehe ich mich natürlich nicht um. Wenn es notwendig ist, dass ihr sofort aus dem Wasser kommt, gebe ich ein Signal, das wie ein Kuckuck klingt."

Snape und Hermine sahen sich etwas hilflos an.

„Worauf wartet ihr noch? Los, los. Habt Spaß.", drängte er, dann wurde sein Blick skeptisch, „Aber nicht zu viel."

Hermine ging, da sie nicht recht wusste, was sie mit sich anfangen sollte ein Stück näher ans Wasser.

Snape folgte ihr langsam.

„Ich schlage vor, sie gehen zuerst ins Wasser.", meinte Snape und wandte sich ab.

Hermine nickte, blieb dann aber regungslos stehen.

„Ms Granger?", fragte Snape als er keinerlei Geräusche vernahm und sah vorsichtig über seine Schulter.

Als er sah, dass sie voll bekleidet war, drehte er sich wieder zu ihr.

„Nicht gerade eine alltäglich Situation.", versuchte Hermine zu lächeln, es gelang ihr aber nicht wirklich.

„In keiner Weise.", er klang wenig begeistert.

„Auf der anderen Seite, was an unserer kurzen Ehe war schon alltäglich.", erneut unternahm sie den Versuch zu lächeln, und diesmal gelang es ihr schon ein wenig besser.

„Wenn ihnen wohler dabei ist, können Remus und ich gerne die Aufgabe des jeweils anderen übernehmen.", bot Snape ihr an, „Einer von uns muss sie allerdings begleiten, es ist einfach zu riskant alleine zu schwimmen, wenn wir ungebetene Gäste nicht völlig ausschließen können. Und da wir Energien beruhigen wollen, können wir keinerlei Zauber sprechen, die vielleicht das Ritual stören könnten. Also soll ich Remus holen?"

„Nein.", kam es sofort, doch sie fügte dem etwas hinzu, „Es sei denn sie bestehen darauf."

„Ich möchte vermeiden, dass sie schon wieder mit mir in eine Situation gezwungen werden, die ihnen mehr als nur unangenehm ist.", er klang bitter.

„Es ist in Ordnung.", meinte Hermine, „Wir sind ohnehin im Wasser. Und sie müssen sich ja gar nicht ganz ausziehen."

Sein Blick versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz.

„Diesmal doch, fürchte ich."

Seine Worte gepaart mit dem Schmerz der durch seine Stimme durchklang machten Hermine bewusst, wann sie diese Worte zuletzt benutzt hatte.

„Professor, ich…", stammelte sie entschuldigend.

„Ich habe ihnen längst genug angetan, Ms Granger.", seine Stimme war schwach.

Hermine griff nach seiner Hand, er zuckte zurück doch sie gestattete es ihm nicht von ihr weg zu weichen. Sie streckte die andere Hand nach ihm aus.

„Ms Granger.", protestierte er, doch er ließ zu, dass sie seine Wange entlang strich und ihre Hand schließlich dort verweilen ließ.

Er atmete schnell. Kurz schloss er seine Augen, doch dann griff er nach ihrer Hand. Er wollte sie wegschieben, doch dann trafen sich ihre Blicke.

„Sie müssen endlich lernen, sich zu vergeben.", ihn so zu sehen schmerzte mehr als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Ich habe viel zu viel von ihnen verlangt.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Sie haben nichts von mir verlangt, womit ich nicht umgehen könnte.", sagte er kühl, doch sie wollte ihm nicht wirklich glauben.

„Es tut mir leid, dass sie meinetwegen immer in derartige Situationen geraten. Wenn sie sich wohler damit fühlen, holen sie Remus und warten sie am Ufer.", meinte Hermine.

Doch er rührte sich nicht.

Als sie an den morgigen Tag dachte, der ihn von all den Lasten befreien könnte, die sie ihm auferlegt hatte, bekam sie für einen Augenblick Angst ihn zu verlieren. Auch wenn sie sich sofort an seine Worte erinnerte und mit einem Mal verstand, dass sie längst so viel mehr verband als ihre notgedrungene Situation, war der Moment dennoch essentiell. Endlich hatte sie verstanden. Sie lächelte.

Fassungslos starrte Snape ihr ins Gesicht, und wagte nicht seine Augen zu bewegen, als sie ohne Vorwarnung und ohne sich abzuwenden begann sich auszuziehen.

„Ms Granger? Was tun sie?", er war erschrocken.

„Ich ziehe mich aus.", meinte sie, „Schließlich müssen wir für dieses Ritual nackt sein."

Kaum hatte sie sich gänzlich ihrer Kleider entledigt, ging sie auf den See zu. Sie wandte sich um, Snape stand immer noch unschlüssig da.

„Kommen sie.", bat sie und ging tiefer ins Wasser.

An der Stelle, wo sie gerade noch stehen konnte wartete sie auf ihn. Es dauerte nicht lange.

„Reicht es einfach zu schwimmen, oder sollte ich noch irgendetwas beachten?", fragte sie.

„Es sollte genügen.", meinte Snape.

Sie schwammen weiter vom Ufer weg. Der Mond warf mattes Licht auf sie und machte es schwer Gesichtsausdrücke zu deuten, aber sie hatte den Eindruck, als wäre er etwas entspannter. Nach einer Weile machten sie eine kurze Rast an einer Stelle an der sie beide stehen konnten.

„Danke.", meinte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Wofür?" er war irritiert.

„Für eine kurze aber schöne Ehe.", als sie näher auf ihn zukam riss er die Augen weit auf.

„Falls sie in Erwägung ziehen mich zu umarmen, muss ich sie daran erinnern, dass wir beide nackt sind.", meinte er erschrocken.

Hermine lachte, griff dann nach seinem Kopf und zog ihn zu sich herunter, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.

Er nahm seine Augen nicht von ihren, kaum stand sie wieder direkt vor ihm. Viel näher als noch einen Moment zuvor.

„Ich danke ihnen."

Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt sanft. Einen Augenblick lächelten sie einander stumm an. Als Snape gerade etwas zu ihr sagen wollte, ertönte das Signal von Lupin.

Snape sah sich sofort um, und entdeckte worauf Lupin aufmerksam geworden war.

„Da fliegt jemand.", meinte Snape und klang beunruhigt.

Auch Hermine erkannte eine Gestalt, als sie zu den Baumwipfeln nicht unweit vom See blickte. Sie schwammen sogleich zum Ufer. Hastig sprachen sie Zauber, die ihre Körper trockneten und schlüpften so schnell sie konnten in ihre Gewänder. Lupin brachte bereits ihre Besen.

„Weg hier.", meinte er und schwang sich auf seinen.

„Ms Granger, sie fliegen mit mir.", meinte Snape.

Ihr wäre nichts anderes in den Sinn gekommen. Snape behexte ihren Besen, er würde sie begleiten. Hermine schwang sich zu Snape auf den Besen, sowie er selbst darauf Platz genommen hatte. Lupin sprach bereits einen Tarnzauber, doch es war zu spät. Obwohl Snape den Zauber, der auf Lupin geworfen wurde abwehren konnte, brach der Tarnzauber wieder in sich zusammen. Sie warteten nicht, sondern erhoben sich sofort in die Lüfte.

„Aber ich bin doch gerade erst zu eurer kleinen Abendveranstaltung gestoßen.", ertönte Rabastans Stimme, „Es ist wirklich unhöflich mich einfach hier stehen zu lassen."

Hermine blickte zurück und sah wie Rabastan sich in die Luft erhob. Dann folgte ein Pfeifen und in der Ferne konnte Hermine fünf weitere Gestalten auf Besen entdecken.

„Sie sind zu sechst.", meinte Hermine zu Snape und Lupin die nahe beieinander flogen.

„Ich schlage vor wir versuchen sie abzuschütteln, ich halte es nicht für sinnvoll, wenn wir zu dritt mit zwei Besen ein Duell in der Luft führen.", meinte Lupin.

Unterdessen warf Hermine ein Schild nach hinten, denn ein Zauber raste auf sie los.

„Sie werden versuchen uns zu trennen.", stellte Snape fest, „Das sollten wir in unserer Situation besser vermeiden."

„Wir könnten versuchen einen weiteren Tarnzauber zu sprechen und tief zu fliegen.", schlug Lupin vor, während Snape an Hermine vorbei einen Fluch zurück warf, der einen der Todesser zumindest dazu veranlasste zu bremsen und ein Stück zurück zu fallen.

Rabastan holte inzwischen stark auf, und sein Zauberstab war direkt auf Hermine gerichtet. Als Rabastan nach einem Gegenstand in der Tasche griff, wusste Hermine was es sein würde.

„Er hat dieses magische Artefakt.", rief Hermine, „Wir dürfen keinen Schildzauber verwenden."

Lupin und Snape nickten einander zu, ehe sie sich in den Sturzflug begaben.

„Was immer passiert, Ms Granger. Wenn es keine andere Option gibt, müssen sie apparieren, verstanden?", sagte Snape ernst.

„Ja.", meinte sie nur, während sie sich mit einer Hand festhielt und mit der anderen den Zauberstab weiterhin nach hinten richtete.

Rabastan folgte ihnen.

Lupin sprach einen Tarnzauber, aber Rabastan gelang es in das Feld des Zaubers zu geraten. Die Muggel könnten sie nicht sehen, aber Rabastan klebte immer noch an ihnen. Weiter über ihnen konnte sie auch die anderen Todesser erkennen.

Snape gelang es Rabastan mit einem Fluch zu bremsen, er und Lupin beschleunigten weiter.

„Wir müssen sie abhängen.", meinte Snape und deutete auf eine kleine Gasse.

Er und Snape bogen ab.

„Ich kenne die Gegend.", überlegte Hermine, „Ich glaube wir sind ganz in der Nähe von Elephant and Castle. Wir haben hier öfter Freunde meines Vaters besucht."

„Schön, dass sie uns mit Anekdoten erfreuen, Ms Granger. Aber hat ihre Geschichte eventuell auch eine Relevanz für unseren Plan?", fragte Snape schnaufend.

„Wir nehmen die U-Bahn. Es ist noch früh genug dafür.", meinte sie bestimmt, „Wenn wir erst einmal im U-Bahn-Netz verschwunden sind, können sie uns nicht mehr so einfach aufspüren. Wenn wir an der Kreuzung vorne rechts abbiegen und dann kurz gerade aus und einmal links, sind wir dort."

Snape und Lupin nickten einander zu und beschleunigten erneut.

Ein weiterer Fluch schoss an ihnen vorbei, Snape war ihm gerade noch ausgewichen. Lupin und Hermine warfen beide Flüche auf Rabastan zurück, aber er konnte ausweichen. Zumindest war er gezwungen ein wenig abzubremsen.

„In die Bakerloo-Line. Das ist die braune.", meinte Hermine zu Snape und Lupin, als der Abgang zur U-Bahn-Station sichtbar wurde.

Sie flogen an den Leuten, die sie nur als Windstoß wahrnahmen vorbei.

„Er hat uns gesehen.", alarmierte Hermine die anderen.

Kurz vor der U-Bahn, die gerade in die Station gefahren war, sprangen sie vom Besen. Rabastan kam zu spät, doch Hermine war sich sicher er würde ihnen folgen.

„Wir sollten es zumindest bis Waterloo oder besser Embankment schaffen, dort können wir auf drei andere Linien wechseln.", erklärte Hermine, während sie den Plan studierte.

Plötzlich hörten sie einen Knall und Schreie. Sie richteten alle die Zauberstäbe auf die Richtung aus der, der Knall ertönt war. Vermutlich hatte er bisher nur die Scheibe behext und war noch nicht im Inneren.

„Sie werden sicher nicht sofort weiter fahren.", meinte Hermine, „Wir könnten mit den Besen durch die Tunnel bis nach Embankment fliegen."

„Etwas riskant.", meinte Lupin.

„Haben sie eine bessere Idee ihn abzuschütteln?", fragte Hermine.

„Wir sind ihm zwar zahlenmäßig überlegen, aber ich nehme an die Verstärkung lässt nicht lange auf sich warten.", stellte Snape fest.

„Also dann durch die Tunnel.", akzeptierte Lupin den Plan und sie schwangen sich auf die Besen. Hermines Besen war immer noch bei ihnen.

Die U-Bahn bremste bereits, als sie sahen, dass Rabastan auf sie zukam. Snape und Lupin warfen zwei Flüche in seine Richtung, die einzig dazu gedacht waren seinen Fluch, den er sogleich sprach abzufangen.

Ein Duell während Muggel anwesend waren, auch wenn sie sie immer noch nicht richtig wahrnehmen konnten war zu gefährlich. Ein verirrter Strahl könnte sie treffen.

Kaum ging die Tür auf, flogen sie davon.

„Lumos!", riefen sie gleichzeitig, als sie in den Tunnel flogen. Hermine glaubte gesehen zu haben, dass Rabastan sich auf machte ihnen zu folgen.

Ein Fluch der knapp an ihnen vorbei eine der Wände traf bestätigte Hermines Befürchtung. Sie warf einen Fluch zurück. Lupin und Snape leuchteten weiterhin den Weg.

Snape und Lupin flogen zur Seite, als sich Lichter sahen. Eine U-Bahn die in die andere Richtung fuhr, zischte an ihnen vorbei. Hermine klammerte sich an Snape, der Windstoß brachte sie stark aus dem Gleichgewicht. Aber weder Lupin noch Snape verloren die Kontrolle über ihre Besen. Obwohl auch Rabastan durch den Windstoß mit Problemen zu kämpfen hatte, gelang es ihm einen Fluch in ihre Richtung zu werfen. Hermine konnte ihn ablenken, aber er traf den Besen auf dem sie und Snape saßen. Hermine bemerkte sofort, dass es Snape wesentlich schwerer fiel ihn zu steuern und in der Luft zu halten. Dennoch flogen sie weiter, Licht erschien am Ende des Tunnels. Sie passierten endlich Waterloo.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit.", meinte Hermine bestärkend.

Kaum waren sie wieder im Tunnel merkte sie, dass Snape und sie an Höhe verloren.

„Sobald wir aus dem Tunnel sind wechseln wir den Besen.", erklärte er.

Hermine blickte hinüber zu ihrem Besen.

Ein weiterer Strahl kam auf sie zu. Lupin wich ihm gekonnt aus. Der nächste Fluch war wieder auf Snape und Hermine gerichtet. Snape gelang es nicht auszuweichen und Hermine konnte den Fluch nicht gänzlich abwehren. Wieder traf er den Besen. Sie gerieten ins Schleudern.

Dann bemerkte Hermine das Licht das hinter ihnen auftauchte.

„Wir müssen schleunigst hier raus!", schrie sie.

Rabastan holte ebenfalls auf, er war mit ihnen auf einer Höhe und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hermine. Snape löschte sein Licht und warf einen Fluch auf Rabastan. Damit hatte dieser nicht gerechnet. Er hatte keine Zeit ein Schild aufzubauen und kollidierte mit der Wand. Am Ende des Tunnels war wieder Licht zu sehen, doch auch das Licht hinter ihnen kam auch immer näher. Lupin hatte den Tunnel bereits verlassen.

„Festhalten.", meinte Snape in strengem Befehlston.

Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie gerade den Boden berührt hatten. Sie waren viel zu holprig unterwegs und sie spürte das Licht hinter sich immer heller werden. Sie klammerte sich an ihn, als sie leicht nach hinten rutschte. Kaum war die Station in Sicht riss Snape den Besen etwas hoch und nach rechts. Sie stürzten zur Seite und kamen auf dem Bahnsteig zum Liegen. Sie spürte einen dumpfen Schmerz am Kopf.

Hermine wusste kaum wie ihr geschah, als Snape sie an der Hand packte, hochzerrte und auf den anderen Besen setzte.

„Halten sie sich fest.", meinte er und klang besorgt.

Er ahnte wohl, dass sie dazu kaum in der Lage war. Sie sah verschwommen wie sie den Bahnsteig wechselten und in einen Wagon flogen.

„Ms Granger.", hörte sie Snapes Stimme.

Sie spürte, dass ein Zauber auf sie wirkte und kam langsam wieder zu sich.

„Sie haben sich ziemlich den Kopf gestoßen.", erklärte er, „Bleiben sie liegen."

„Haben wir ihn abgehängt?", fragte sie.

„Vorerst sieht es danach aus.", meinte Snape.

„In welcher Linie sind wir?"

„Circle Line.", meinte Lupin.

„Kommen wir zum St. James Park?", fragte sie.

„Ja.", antwortete er.

„Glauben sie wir können es riskieren und unser Hotel aufsuchen, es ist ganz in der Nähe."

„Der neue Tarnzauber sollte eigentlich genügen.", meinte Lupin, sah jedoch zu Snape, um auch seine Meinung zu erfahren. Snape nickte.

Das Hotel war sehr nobel.

„Ich glaube ohne Magie anzuwenden brauchen wir nicht einmal versuchen die Eingangshalle zu betreten.", schüttelte Lupin den Kopf.

„Wir müssen es wohl oder übel versuchen.", seufzte Hermine und sah sich erst ihre Begleiter und dann sich selbst an.

Während Snape Lupin behexte, brachte Hermine ihre Haare und Kleidung in Ordnung.

Der Mann an der Rezeption sah sie alarmiert an, sowie sie eintraten.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte er in einem Tonfall, der erkennen ließ, dass er nichts weniger als das wollte.

„Allerdings.", lächelte Hermine und zog den Gutschein aus der viel zu kleinen Tasche.

Der Rezeptionist schien irritiert davon zu sein und untersuchte ihn erst nach Knickstellen und bog ihn dann leicht. Ehe er las was darauf stand, warf er einen skeptischen Blick auf Hermines Täschchen.

„Sie müssen 48h vorher Bescheid geben.", schüttelte der Mann den Kopf.

„Wir verzichten dafür auf die zweite Nacht. Und wir brechen morgen vor 8h auf.", setzte sie ihr charmantestes Lächeln auf.

„Wir haben kein Zimmer mehr in der entsprechenden Kategorie.", meinte er und beäugte sie skeptisch.

„Egal, uns ist jedes Zimmer recht.", meinte Snape.

Kritisch beäugte er die beiden.

„Ich werde meinen Chef anrufen.", stellte er fest und nahm den Telefonhörer.

Hermine warf einen Blick hinter sich und sah, dass Lupin das Telefon behexte. Da er offenbar keinen Erfolg hatte, legte er den Hörer wieder ab.

Er sah Hermine und Snape an und schien abzuwägen, auf welche Weise er weniger Arbeit mit ihnen haben würde.

„Gut, aber sie werden mir bestätigen, dass der Gutschein somit eingelöst ist. Nicht, dass sie mir später mit Klagen kommen."

Hermine nickte.

„Einer von ihnen muss außerdem seinen Ausweis hinterlegen.", erklärte er.

Hermine griff wieder in ihre Tasche. Sie reichte ihm den Ausweis den er auch ganz genau befühlte.

„Sie haben Gepäck?", fragte er.

Als sie den Kopf schüttelten, schien er die Entscheidung schon wieder zu bereuen.

„Ich muss sie darauf hinweisen, dass sie nur angemessen gekleidet den Eingangsbereich passieren können.", mahnte er sie.

„Keine Sorge, wir passen gut auf unsere Kleidung auf.", lächelte Hermine.

Er musterte sie von oben bis unten. Dann reichte er ihnen zögerlich einen Schlüssel.

„Ihr Zimmer ist im zweiten Stock. Dort drüben ist der Lift.", meinte er und ließ sie auf ihrem Weg dorthin nicht aus den Augen.

Am Zimmer war nicht wirklich etwas auszusetzen, aber das Bett war für drei Personen doch etwas knapp, und es gab keinerlei andere Schlafmöglichkeit. Ehe sie den Raum genauer inspizierten sprachen sie einige Schutzzauber.

„Wer schläft in der Mitte?", fragte Lupin und warf sich auf Bett.

Hermine sah von Snape zu Lupin.

„Oh, ich sollte vielleicht eine Warnung aussprechen, mir wird nachgesagt, dass ich im Schlaf gerne knuddle."

„Schon in Ordnung, Remus. Ich schlafe in der Mitte.", schnaufte Snape gänzlich unerfreut und unglücklich über die Situation.

„Nach unserem kleinen Abenteuer haben wir uns eigentlich ein Gläschen verdienst.", meinte Lupin und warf einen Blick in die Minibar.

„Vergiss nicht, dass wir es nicht bezahlen können.", mahnte Snape, „Und dass wir mit einer Schülerin hier sind."

„Bei Merlin, Severus! Hermine ist erwachsen und deine Frau.", schüttelte Lupin den Kopf, seine Gedanken schweiften jedoch ab, „Oh, Schokolade."

Hermine grinste, als sie bemerkte, dass Snape sehr darauf bedacht war ihren Blicken auszuweichen.

„Vielleicht habe ich irgendwo in der Tasche noch ein paar Pfund.", sie begann zu kramen, „Eventuell geht sich zumindest die Schokolade aus."

Ein Knall ertönte und vor Schreck sprang Hermine zurück und landete auf dem Bett.

„Patty?", sie sah, dass die Hauselfe eine Schachtel Pralinen hielt.

„Patty hat ihre mutige Befreierin gehört!"

Ein weiterer Knall ertönte, es war Dobby mit einer Flasche und drei Gläsern.

Hermine war sprachlos, Lupin reagierte hingegen schneller. Dankend nahm er den Elfen die Geschenke ab und füllte die Gläser.

„Patty, Dobby! Dankeschön, aber das wäre doch nicht notwendig gewesen.", fand Hermine endlich die passenden Worte.

„Doch! Du hast Patty befreit!", strahlte Patty.

„Aber dafür solltest du nicht dankbar sein müssen, es ist doch selbstverständlich. Schließlich sind es wir Hexen und Zauberer, die euch versklaven.", meinte sie bekümmert.

„Patty weiß das, aber sie ist trotzdem dankbar. Und wenn sie ihrer Befreierin helfen kann, wird sie das tun. Das tut sie gerne."

Hermine lächelte die kleine Elfe an. Zu zweit wäre es bestimmt einfacher eine Revolution in die Wege zu leiten. Als sie Patty so ansah wurde ihr klar, dass sie tatsächlich ihre Hilfe bräuchte.

„Patty, könntest du etwas für mich tun? Dann würde ich in deiner Schuld stehen.", erklärte Hermine.

„Patty hilft gerne.", wieder holte sie.

„Danke.", strahlte Hermine, „In den Räumlichkeiten von mir und meinem Mann liegt mein alter Zauberstab. Ich brauche ihn dringend, würdest du ihn mir bitte holen?"

Patty nickte erfreut und verschwand mit einem Knall.

„Professor.", wandte sie sich an Snape, „Wollen sie ihren alten Zauberstab lieber nach Hogwarts zurückschicken oder in meiner Tasche verwahren?"

„Wo haben sie vor ihre Tasche unterzubringen solange wir im Ministerium sind?", fragte Snape.

„Ich denke ich werde sie jemand von der Londoner Gruppe geben.", meinte sie, „So wie meinen Besen."

„Gut, dann bevorzuge ich es, wenn wir den Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche aufbewahren. Wer weiß ob wir ihn nicht noch brauchen bei unserem momentanen Zauberstabverschleiß."

Hermine nickte, unterdessen kam Patty mit ihrem Stab zurück.

„Danke.", sie nahm die kleine Elfe in den Arm.

Patty wurde tatsächlich ein klein wenig rot.

„Dobby und Patty müssen schon wieder gehen, wir haben noch viel zu tun.", erklärte dann Dobby, worauf hin die beiden zum Abschied nickten und mit einem Knall verschwanden.

„Schade, kein Ruby Cottons.", seufzte Lupin, der noch einmal die geöffnete Flasche betrachtete.

„Ich denke der wäre im Moment auch nicht unbedingt die beste Wahl.", meinte Hermine, „Immerhin sind uns Todesser auf den Fersen."

„So verantwortungsbewusst.", schüttelte Lupin fast ungläubig den Kopf und grinste Snape an, dann verteilte er die Gläser.

„Warst du das nicht auch immer, Remus?", fragte Hermine.

„Seine Frau hat wohl etwas auf ihn abgefärbt.", meinte Snape.

„Und das ist etwas Gutes.", meinte Lupin mit einem Lächeln und erinnerte Hermine wieder an ihren Vorsatz, die letzten Tage ihrer erzwungenen Ehe spaßig zu gestalten.

So sehr sie es sich auch vorgenommen hatte, ganz aus ihrer Haut konnte sie wohl doch nicht.

„Worauf sollen wir trinken?", fragte Hermine.

Lupin hob das Glas.

„Auf den Widerstand!", meinte Lupin.

„Auf den Widerstand!", wiederholten Hermine und Snape.

Kaum hatten sie die Gläser geleert, machte sich Lupin über die Pralinen her.

„Köstlich.", kommentierte er bei jeder einzelnen.

Hermine lehnte ab, als er ihr Pralinen anbot. Es war viel schöner Lupin zu beobachten, wie er sich über ein wenig Schokolade freuen konnte. Kaum war die Packung leer, sah er sie und Snape nachdenklich an. Sie standen immer noch mit ihren bereits wieder gefüllten Gläsern da und tranken stumm.

„So, ich lege mich mal schlafen.", meinte Lupin schließlich, „Wesen weiß ja nie wie viel Schlaf wesen bekommen wird, jetzt wo die Todesser wieder auf freien Fuß sind."

Hermine war sich sicher, dass Lupin sich aus einem anderen Grund zurück zog.

„Nun Ms Granger.", fragte Snape, „Haben sie noch etwas für die letzten Stunden unserer Ehe geplant, oder haben sie auch vor sich zurück zu ziehen."

Hermine überlegte einen Augenblick, ehe ihr Blick auf den Radio fiel. Sie schaltete ihn ein und gab sich mit dem ersten Sender den sie fand zufrieden.

„Ein letzter Tanz?", fragte sie und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Snape nahm sie.

„Egal was für ein Lied auch kommt, wir tanzen es bis zum Ende.", meinte sie und er nickte.

(A/N: Wer hören will, was Hermine und Snape hören sucht z.B. auf youtube nach „Mount Wroclai" von „Beirut")

Sie lächelten einander an, als sie das Lied hörten, und brauchen einen Moment, ehe sie einen Weg gefunden hatten es miteinander zu tanzen. Die verblüffende Mischung aus Schwermut und Ausgelassenheit des Liedes spiegelte ihre eigenen Gefühle fast zu gut wieder. Sie glaubte gerade das Lied würde enden, als es erneut ertönte. Sie glaubte aus dem Augenwinkel zu sehen, dass Lupin seinen Zauberstab wieder zur Seite legte.

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei, Ms Granger.", lächelte Snape sie an, denn sie war für einen Augenblick stehen geblieben.

Ausgelassen tanzten sie weiter, während das Lied wieder und wieder erklang. Hermine wusste nicht, ob er sie oder sie ihn näher an sich gezogen hatte. Aber als die Erschöpfung langsam eintrat, ruhte ihr Kopf bereits an seiner Schulter.

„Sind sie bereit?", fragte Snape leise.

Sie hob den Kopf und schüttelte ihn.

„Nein, aber es ist in Ordnung.", meinte sie.

Er ließ nur eine ihrer Hände los und griff nach dem Zauberstab. Die Musik erstarb.

„Morgen, wenn alles vorbei ist, tanzen sie dann noch einmal mit mir?", fragte sie.

„Natürlich, Ms Granger.", er strich mit der freien Hand über ihre Haare.

Ehe sie irgendetwas entgegnen konnte, ließ er sie los und ging an ihr vorbei, hinüber zum Bett. Sie sah noch kurz zum Fenster hinaus, hinunter auf London, die Zeit nach ihrem Untertauchen würden sie wohl vor allem hier verbringen, wo der Widerstand am aktivsten war. Natürlich war das am riskantesten, aber wann hatte sie das schon jemals von etwas abgehalten. Als sie an Rabastan dachte, führte ihr das zumindest eines vor Augen. Sie waren ohnehin schon Gejagte, in Wirklichkeit lauerte auch das Ministerium schon jetzt an jeder Ecke, es würde sich also weniger ändern als sie befürchtet hatte. An die letzten Stunden in Hogwarts konnte sie sich ohnehin längst nicht mehr erinnern und bis jetzt hatte sie entgegen ihrer eigentlichen Art keinen einzigen Gedanken an das Lernen für die UTZ verschwendet.

Sie zog die Vorhänge zu, ehe sie zu Snape und Lupin blickte. Snape hielt seine Arme verschränkt vor seinem Körper, er lag am Rücken und starrte noch zur Decke. Lupin hatte sich im Schlaf gedreht und sein Gesicht lag direkt neben dem von Snape.

Als Hermine sich auch noch zu ihnen legte, wusste Snape offenbar nicht mehr so wirklich wohin er rücken oder sich drehen sollte. Es wurde schlimmer, als Lupin sich erneut drehte und dabei eine Hand und sein Gesicht auf Snapes Brust warf.

„Remus.", grummelte er und da es ihm nicht wirklich gelang ihn zu verschieben, drehte er sich selbst zur Seite. Lupin rückte sogleich ein Stück auf.

„Remus, ich werde dich aus dem Bett werfen.", schnaufte er.

Hermine drehte sich zur Seite und sah ihn an.

„Ich hoffe sie haben noch ausreichend Platz und fallen nicht aus dem Bett.", meinte er, als er bemerkte, wie sie ihn ansah.

Anstatt zu antworten, rückte sie näher zu ihm und legte einen Arm um ihn. Ihr Körper berührte seinen.

„Ms Granger."

Was als Protest gedacht war, klang schließlich mehr nach Erleichterung.

„Hermine.", sagte sie und blickte zu ihm hoch.

Er verstand und nickte. Dann zog er sie noch näher an sich.

**A/N 2:**

Ich danke euch wieder ganz lieb für die Reviews!

Ranko9000: Gut, dass du deine Vorlesung überstanden hast. :) Ich kann auch noch Mate-Tee für solche Zwecke empfehlen.

AlexUhde: Die Wünsche hab ich ja schon so retourniert. :) Snape als Mitglied der DA… das ist etwas auf das ich selbst auch schon sehr gespannt bin.

Rebecca Slytherin: Keine Sorge, die Geschichte und ich, wir warten beide auf dich. :) Ich wünsch dir, dass du die stressige Zeit gut überstehst und sie nicht zu kraftzehrend ist.

Weltherrscherchen: Für den Orden ist es wirklich ein ziemlicher Schlag, aber wesen darf nicht vergessen, dass die ehemaligen Mitglieder ja durchaus noch bereit sind zu helfen, wenn ihre Hilfe von Nöten ist. Freut mich, dass dir die Doppeldeutigkeit des Namens „Der Puppenspieler" gefällt und ja, er hat definitiv einen finanziellen Nutzen davon, wenn viele Kinder geboren werden.

Lexx: Oh, dich hab ich auch wach gehalten. Ich fühle mich geehrt und hoffe, dass du am Tag darauf ausschlafen konntest. Es freut mich sehr, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt! Was Snape und den Hut betrifft: Es war einfach notwendig, dass Snape auch mal aus seinen festgefahrenen Mustern ausbricht. Von den Selwyns werden wir bestimmt noch mehr hören. Patty hat sich übrigens ganz von selbst in die Geschichte geschlichen, und ich hab die Kleine schon richtig lieb geworden. Und was den Funken betrifft… ja… ich denke da war dieses Kapitel aufschlussreich.


	82. Die Anhörung

**81 Die Anhörung**

Langsam öffnete Hermine ihre Augen, der Geruch von frischem Gebäck und Kaffee stieg in ihre Nase. Sie lag immer noch in seinen Armen. Er hatte seine Augen bereits geöffnet, und sah sie nur stumm an.

„Guten Morgen!", ertöne die fröhliche Stimme von Lupin.

Hermine und Snape setzten sich auf. Er hatte auf dem kleinen Tischchen ein Festmahl angerichtet.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, das Buffet des Hotels zu nutzen.", erklärte der schmunzelnde Lupin, „Und ich habe unerwartete Neuigkeiten."

Erwartungsvoll, sah Hermine ihn an.

„Es wird heute keine Befreiuungsaktion geben.", meinte er.

„Was?", Hermine war entsetzt, „Wer hat das beschlossen? Die DA und die Londoner Gruppe waren sich doch einig!"

Er bedeutete ihr sich zu beruhigen.

„Dumbledor hat früh morgens eine Nachricht von der Londoner Gruppe weitergegeben.", meinte er, „Angelina, Molly und Arthur werden heute um 8h morgens frei gelassen. Alle Anklagepunkte wurden fallen gelassen.", erklärte er.

„Und Percy?", fragte Hermine.

„Er sitzt weiterhin in Askaban und sein Prozess wird immer noch hinausgezögert.", berichtete Lupin, „Das heißt Percy betreffend bedarf es nach wie vor einer gänzlich anderen Vorgehensweise. Der Orden arbeitet wohl immer noch daran, ich schätze im nächsten Gesamttreffen werden wir mehr erfahren."

Das ganze Frühstück hindurch war Lupin nur am Grinsen. Hermine ließ sich dadurch aber ebenso wenig wie Snape aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Ich nehme an eure Pläne unterzutauchen können nun sicher noch ein paar Stunden länger warten?", fragte Lupin, „Und wer weiß, Algie Blinks ist ein wirklich hervorragender Verteidiger, vielleicht erreicht er generell einen Aufschub. Eventuell gewinnt ihr einen Monat, das würde Hermine zumindest ermöglichen ihre UTZe abzulegen."

„Wer ist Algie Blinks?", Hermine war irritiert.

„Severus!", Lupin schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, „Du hast ihr nicht erzählt, wer euer Verteidiger ist?"

„Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass wir einen Verteidiger haben.", murmelte Hermine irritiert.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa geglaubt ihr würdet dort ohne Verteidigung auftauchen.", Lupin war schockiert, „Severus! Du hast sich doch wohl zumindest darüber aufgeklärt, dass in Sachen Erlass 35 Sonderregelungen gelten."

Snape entgegnete nichts, und Hermine bedeutete Lupin fortzufahren.

„Um sich Verwaltungsaufwand zu sparen koppeln sie die Anhörung mit dem Prozess. Das heißt am Ende wird ein rechtskräftiges Urteil gefällt, gegen das ihr zwar in Berufung gehen könnt, aber das wird ändert nichts daran, dass das Urteil bis zur Berufung gültig ist. Hat dir Severus denn gar nichts davon erzählt?", er sah ihn verärgert an.

„Nun ja doch indirekt.", meinte sie, als sie sich an seine Prognose erinnerte.

„Du meine Güte, wenn ihr vor habt gemeinsam unterzutauchen, solltet ihr wirklich daran arbeiten euch klarer auszudrücken.", dann runzelte er dir Stirn, „Ihr habt doch vor gemeinsam unterzutauchen?"

„Selbstverständlich.", meinte Snape sofort.

Es beruhigte Hermine, dass er nicht einmal hatte überlegen müssen.

Das weitere Frühstück verlief sehr ruhig. Nur Lupin sprach zwischendurch gelegentlich.

„Wir sollten aufbrechen.", meinte Snape schließlich nach einem Blick auf die Uhr.

Da sie vor hatten später das Hauptquartier aufzusuchen gab Hermine Lupin Tasche und Besen mit, denn sie selbst würden, da das Ministerium um die Ecke war, zu Fuß gehen.

(A/N: Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass meine Musiktipps euch lästig werden, empfehle ich euch ab hier unbedingt „Allhot" von „Hudson Mohawke" anzuhören.)

Nach einem kurzen Spaziergang erreichten sie die Telefonzelle, die in Wahrheit als Lift ins Ministerium diente. Vor ihr stand ein Mann, der einen recht ausgefallen bunten Umhang und eine Melone am Kopf trug.

„Mr und Mrs Snape!", begrüßte er sie und schüttelte ihnen die Hände.

„Mr Blinks.", entgegnete Snape.

„Wir sollten gute Chancen haben das Zaubergamot davon zu überzeugen, dass vorläufig kein Urteilsspruch möglich ist.", erklärte er, „Die Anhörung über werden sie beide die Aussagen verweigern und ich werde auch im Prozess selbst dafür sorgen, dass sie nur das nötigste sagen müssen. Die Beweise sprechen ohnehin für sich."

Während Algie sie etwas mehr über seine geplante Vorgehensweise aufklärte fuhren sie in das Ministerium hinunter. Sie gaben ihre Zauberstäbe kurz zur Überprüfung ab. Algie reichte ihnen inzwischen ungefragt Pappbecher mit Kaffee, die er tatsächlich in seinem behexten Aktenkoffer transportiert hatte. Weder Hermine noch Snape machten Anstalten davon zu trinken. Algie sprach immer noch weiter und unterbrach seinen Redefluss nur immer wieder kurz, um einen Schluck seines eigenen Kaffees zu trinken. Kaum hatten sie ihre Zauberstäbe wieder, fuhren sie mit dem Lift hinunter in den Stock in denen ihre Verhandlung stattfinden würde.

Hermine konnte Algie, der mittlerweile von irgendeinem anderen Prozess erzählte längst nicht mehr folgen, als sie den dunklen Korridor entlang gingen. Seine Stimme war mit den Hintergrundgeräuschen verschmolzen. Der Gang war unerwarteter Weise recht bevölkert.

Sie sah hinüber zu Snape, der neben ihr ging. Irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft sich seit gestern Nacht nicht mehr direkt anzusprechen. Sie ging davon aus, dass er ebenso wie sie die ungewohnte neue Situation mied. Snape wurde auf ihren Blick aufmerksam, und plötzlich geschah etwas womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie spürte plötzlich seine Finger an ihren. Er nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht. Sie sahen einander dabei in die Augen, und es war ihm anzusehen, dass auch ihn das alles hier nicht völlig kalt ließ. Hermine rechnete damit dass er ihre Hand gleich wieder loslassen würde, doch er hielt sie weiterhin fest.

Sie spürte, dass einige der Umstehenden Blicke auf sie warfen, sie musterten und sie schnappte abschätzige Wortfetzen auf.

„Diese Reinblüter, glauben auch sie kommen mit allem durch.", war das einzige was sie vollständig verstand.

Welche Ironie, seit Beginn ihrer Schulzeit hatte sie mit Vorurteilen zu kämpfen gehabt, weil sie eine muggelgeborene Hexe war. Und nun?

Sie wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als sie einen Stoß gegen ihre Schulter verspürte. Sie blieb stehen und ihre Blicke trafen sich mit denen eines alten Mannes.

„…Wizlove ist natürlich…", hörte sie ein Satzfragmentes eines anderen Mannes, der ihn offenbar begleitete und der ob des kurzen Zwischenfalls verstummte.

Immer noch haftete der Blick des alten Mannes an ihr. Weder sie noch er sprachen eine Entschuldigung. Von seinen Augen konnte sie ablesen, dass es ihm ebenso unangenehm war wie ihr in den Bereich des jeweils anderen eingedrungen zu sein. Es war beinahe Entsetzen, das sich in seinen Augen spiegelte, und sie wusste, dass er in ihren Augen auf dasselbe stoßen würde. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb sie derart intensive Gefühle verspürte. Es war absurd, aber sie wurde irgendwie den Eindruck nicht los, dass er diese Begegnung als schrecklichen Fehler ansah, als etwas das nicht sein konnte, nicht sein durfte. Sie spürte einen kurzen Ruck, Snape wandte sich zu ihr um, er hatte erst nicht bemerkt, dass sie stehen geblieben war. Ihre Augen wanderten zu Snape, der sie fragend ansah. Sie blickte sich um, aber der Mann war verschwunden. Doch sein Blick jagte sie wie ein Schreck-Gespenst, das hinter der Rückseite ihrer Lider lauerte und nur darauf wartete, dass sie erneut blinzeln würde. Sie wollte weitergehen, doch sie spürte etwas unter ihrem Fuß und bückte sich. Sie untersuchte das kleine Etwas und stellte irritiert fest, dass es sich um eine kleine Fingerpuppe handelte. Ein Schaudern durchfuhr ihren Körper. Mit ihren roten kurzen Haaren erinnerte die Puppe sie auf unheimliche Weise an Ron. Nur schwer gelang es ihr einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Das Quietschen das ihr stattdessen entfuhr zog einen besorgten Blick von Snape nach sich.

„Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Es war das erste Mal seit gestern Nacht, dass er ihren Namen verwendete und in diesem Moment fühlte es sich an wie ein schlechtes Omen. Snape entging nicht, dass ihr jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht schwand. Sie hoffte inständig er würde sie nicht fragen, ob sie einen Geist gesehen hätte, denn sie wüsste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte.

„Dieser Mann.", stammelte sie, „Kennst du ihn?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, er blickte sich selbst nach ihm um.

„Kannten sie ihn Mr Blinks?", wandte sie sich an den Anwalt und klang dabei so verzweifelt, dass Snapes Ausdruck noch besorgter wurde.

„Mann? Verzeihen sie ich war ganz in meine Erzählung vertieft.", meinte der Anwalt so heiter, dass seine Worte in fast surrealen Kontrast zu ihren standen.

„Recht alt, weiße kurze Haare, ein Schnurrbart. Eiskalte graue Augen.", begann sie hektisch mit ihrer Beschreibung während sie sich immer noch umsah.

Der Anwalt runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sein Begleiter sprach irgendwas über Wizlove.", versuchte sie es verzweifelt weiter.

„Oh!", schien es Blinks zu dämmern, „Es könnte Benoit Palley gewesen sein. Ich habe heute morgen von ein paar Kollegen gehört, er wäre angeblich hier um die Verhandlungen zwischen Wizlove und dem Ministerium fortzusetzen."

„Benoit Palley?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Der Vize-Präsident von Wizlove natürlich.", meinte er erst als wäre sie von einem anderen Stern, ehe ihm wieder ein Licht aufzugehen schien, „Ach ich verstehe, sie lesen vermutlich den Tagespropheten aber kein reines Wirtschaftsblatt. Im Tagespropheten wird wenn überhaupt der eigentlich Geschäftsführer namentlich erwähnt. So gleich sind wir dran."

Während Blinks sofort wieder das Thema gewechselt hatte, musterte Snape sie mit einem skeptischen Blick. Sie zögerte nicht die Frage zu beantworten, die er nicht ausgesprochen hatte.

„Er hat das hier verloren.", erklärte Hermine und reichte ihm die Fingerpuppe.

Als Snape ein Etikett aus dem Inneren der Fingerpuppe herauszog und sie darauf klar und deutlich „Potter Puppet Pals – Ronald Weasley" lesen konnte verlor sie beinahe das Gleichgewicht.

Snape reagierte schnell und stützte sie.

„Hermine.", flüsterte er ins Ohr, „Du darfst dich davon jetzt nicht aus der Fassung bringen lassen."

Ihre Beine zitterten und sie wussten beide, dass sie längst zu weit weg war. Es gab kein Zurück.

„Vertrau mir.", flüsterte er erneut.

Sie nickte heftig. Sie erschrak im ersten Moment, als sie bemerkte, dass er nicht sichtbar für die Umstehenden seinen Zauberstab bewegte. Sie sah Bilder durch ihren Kopf rauschen, doch alle zu schnell um sie wirklich zu erfassen. Als es vorbei war, hatte sie das Gefühl, als wäre was eben geschehen war weit weg von ihr.

„Danke.", murmelte sie, auch wenn es sie irritierte wie gefasst sie plötzlich wieder war. So als wäre das alles hier nicht ihr selbst passiert.

Sie wusste nicht, was genau er getan hatte, aber es könnte unmöglich der Imperius-Fluch gewesen sein. Als sie den schuldbewussten, gequälten Blick in seinen Augen sah, wurde sie was diese Annahme betraf aber etwas unsicher.

Die Türen zum Gerichtssaal öffneten sich.

„Das 2. Zaubergamot verhandelt den Fall von Mrs Hermine Snape und Mr Severus Snape.", ertönte es aus dem Inneren des Saales.

„2. Zaubergamot?", flüsterte sie Snape ihre Frage zu.

„Sie haben wegen dem Verwaltungsaufwand Untergruppierungen gegründet in denen je ein Mitglied des richtigen Zaubergamots sitzt und sonst gewählte Vertreter und Vertreterinnen. Angeblich ähnelt es jetzt mehr den Prozessen unter Muggeln.", erklärte er.

Algie Blinks nickte ihnen zu und sie folgten ihm in den Saal. Mit Schaudern stellte sie fest, dass auch Dolores Umbridge dem Zaubergamot angehörte.

Die Richterin, die Hermine unbekannt war, verlas die Anklage.

„Mrs Hermine Snape und Mr Severus Snape wird vorgeworfen bewusst den Blutstatus von Mrs Snape geborene Granger vertuscht zu haben. Hauptangeklagte ist Mrs Hermine Snape, ihr droht bei Schuldspruch eine Haftstrafe in Askaban von bis zu 3 Jahren. Mr Severus Snape droht für seine Beihilfe eine Geldstrafe von bis zu 50000 Galleonen."

Eigentlich sollte Hermine sich erschlagen fühlen, doch sie war viel weniger betroffen, als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte. Der regelrecht traurige Ausdruck in Snapes Augen verriet ihr wieso.

Die Anhörung war in fünf Minuten erledigt, da sie beide die Aussage verweigerten. Sofort wurde zum Prozess übergegangen.

Hermine wurde recht bald in den Zeugenstand gerufen.

„Mrs Snape,", begann Algie Blinks, „Wie haben sie von ihrer angeblichen Verwandtschaft zu der Lestrange Familie erfahren?"

„Durch den Tagespropheten.", antwortete Hermine wahrheitsgemäß.

„Ist diese Verwandtschaft jemals wirklich belegt worden?", fragte er und Hermine verneinte.

Anschließend forderte Blinks sie auf die Geschichte von Cecily Lestrange über ihre Enkeltochter Agnes zu erzählen.

„Sie sehen also,", erklärte Algie, „selbst wenn Mrs Snapes Mutter ein Abkömmling der Lestrange Familie wäre, handelt es sich bei ihr um einen Squib und die Gesetzeslage diesbezüglich ist eher schwammig."

Dann wandte er sich wieder an Hermine.

„Gäbe es eine Möglichkeit ihre Verwandtschaft mit der Lestrange Familie zu klären?", fragte er.

„Ja, ein Medaillon, aber es wurde Cecily Lestrange von Rita Kimmkorn gestohlen."

Nachdem geklärt wurde, dass kein derartiges Medaillon bei Rita gefunden wurde, stellte Algie die These in den Raum, dass es von Rabastan Lestrange gestohlen wurde.

Der Staatsanwalt war an der Reihe ihr Fragen zu stellen.

„Wieso haben sie nach dem Besuch bei Cecily Lestrange nicht unverzüglich dem Ministerium gemeldet, dass ihr Blutstatus ungeklärt wäre?"

Ehe Hermine antworten konnte, meldete sich Algie Blinks zu Wort.

„Einspruch! Die Angeklagte ist nicht verpflichtet einen unbegründeten Verdacht zu melden und zu diesem Zeitpunkt existierten wie auch zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch keinerlei handfeste Beweise."

Die Richterin nickte: „Einspruch stattgegeben."

„Mrs Snape. Eine Nachbarin berichtet sie einige Tage vor dem Mord an Rita Kimmkorn in ihrem Wohnhaus gesehen zu haben. Da es in ihrem Interesse wäre dieses Medaillon verschwinden…"

„Einspruch!", unterbrach Algie sogleich, „Keine Relevanz für das laufende Verfahren!"

Wieder gab die Richterin dem Einspruch statt.

Der Staatsanwalt hatte keine weiteren Fragen und Hermine wurde aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen. Als nächstes wurde Snape aufgerufen.

„Mr Snape.", begann Algie, „Ist es korrekt, dass sie anwesend waren, als ihre Frau erfuhr, dass ihr Vater nicht ihr leiblicher Vater ist."

Snape bestätigte das Datum, das Algie auch noch nannte.

„An diesem Tag haben sie auch einige Gegenstände im Haus der Familie Granger gefunden die unter Umständen die Verwandtschaft zur Lestrange Familie belegen könnte?"

Snape berichtete von Gegenständen und erklärte wie unglaubwürdige die Geschichte von Mrs Granger wirkte.

„Haben sie eine Idee, weshalb Mrs Granger nicht früher ihre möglichen Verbindungen zur Lestrange Familie feststellen konnte?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass ihr als Muggel die Möglichkeiten dazu fehlten, konnte ich feststellen, dass ihr Gedächtnis offenbar mehrmals behext wurde. Bedauerlicherweise sehr stümperhaft."

Algie ließ Snape auch noch von Hermines leiblichen Vater erzählen und kam dann auf die Selwyns zu sprechen.

„Bisher konnte nur nachgewiesen werden, dass Edwina Selwyn die Großmutter meiner Frau ist."

Snape berichtete von der Unwilligkeit der Selwyns einen Vaterschaftstest für Abraxas Selwyn durchzuführen.

Algie Blinks legte Snape im Anschluss die Bestätigung vor, dass Hermine die Enkelin der Selwyns wäre.

„Wieso sollte eine reiche Familie wie die Selwyns bereit sein eine Enkelin zu legitimieren, für die sie gar keine rechtliche Verpflichtung haben?", fragte er.

„Eine wirklich gute Frage.", funkelte Snape Algie an, dessen Plan er verstand, „Zunächst einmal ist meine Frau zumindest mit Sicherheit das Enkelkind von Edwina Selwyn, möglicherweise fühlte sie sich verpflichtet."

„Aber würde wesen in dem Fall nicht dennoch eine Klausel einführen, die sie nur zu einem geringeren Teil des Vermögens berechtigt?"

„Das würde ich auch vermuten, da Septimus Selwyn nicht dafür bekannt ist sein Geld leichtfertig zu teilen. Daher und da die Selwyns sehr bedacht darauf sind, dass ein Vaterschaftstest keinesfalls durchgeführt werden kann, nehme ich an, dass Septimus Selwyn nicht der biologische Vater von Abraxas Selwyn ist."

„Sie haben es gehört, euer Ehren!", meinte Algie, „Die Verteidigung sucht um eine Verfügung für einen Vaterschaftstest an."

Die Richterin wies sein Ansuchen allerdings zurück.

„Wissen sie wieso Abraxas Selwyn zur Adoption freigeben wurde?", fragte Algie.

„Ich nehme an, weil sie meinten ein Squib wäre bei den Muggel besser aufgehoben."

„Nun in dem Fall wäre er aber eher nicht bereits direkt nach seiner Geburt aufgegeben worden?", fragte Algie.

Wie hatten sie selbst das übersehen können. Hermine konnte es nicht fassen und sie war Algie in diesem Moment unermesslich dankbar.

„Hier habe ich die betreffenden Dokumente. Abraxas wurde am Tag seiner Geburt zur Adoption freigegeben, allerdings wurde er nie adoptiert und verbrachte sein Leben in Folge in einer Pflegefamilie."

Die Richterin sah sie das Dokument an, und Hermine glaubte zu sehen, dass sie keineswegs erfreut darüber war.

Der Staatsanwalt trat an Snape heran, als Algie keine weiteren Fragen hatte.

„Mr Snape, sie waren früher ein Todesser und betrachteten muggelgeborene Zauberer und Hexen als minderwertige Geschöpfe. Da mutet es doch etwas seltsam an wie bereitwillig sie eine muggelgeborene Hexe zur Frau nehmen, wo sie doch auch eine halbblütige Hexe ehelichen hätten können."

„Einspruch!", meldete sich Algie, „Das hat keine Relevanz und ich glaube allen in diesem Saal ist die Rolle von Severus Snape als Spion des Ordens des Phönix mehr oder weniger bekannt."

„Ich gebe den Einspruch bedingt statt, die Frage weshalb Mr Snape seine Frau als Partnerin gewählt hat, hat durchaus Relevanz für das Verfahren. Nun, Mr Snape?"

„Einspruch!", meinte Algie, „Das ist eine Privatangelegenheit."

„Ich gebe dem Einspruch nicht statt.", meinte die Richterin.

Algie schnaufte verärgert.

„Mr Snape!", drängte die Richterin.

„Genügt ihnen ein Liebesgeständnis an meine Frau, oder erwarten sie, dass ich ihnen die Dinge die ich an meiner Frau schätze einzeln aufzähle. Denn wenn sie das verlangen könnte sich dieser Prozess in ungeahnte Längen ziehen."

Hermine konnte nicht anders als zu schmunzeln, das war wirklich ein kluger Schachzug. Als sein Blick ihren traf wurden ihre Knie etwas weich aber sie fing sich schnell wieder. Nein, er konnte das unmöglich ernst meinen.

Sie vernahm das schreckliche Räuspern von Umbridge, die der Richterin etwas zuflüsterte. Die Richterin nickte heftig und stellte eine weitere Frage.

„Gab es neben diesen Gründen vielleicht noch andere Gründe? Beispielsweise die Möglichkeit für sie beide in Hogwarts zu bleiben?"

„Einspruch.", meinte Algie, „Derartige Überlegungen verstoßen gegen kein Gesetz und haben daher keinerlei Relevanz."

„Vielleicht will Mr Snape uns ja berichten, wann genau er sich angeblich in seine Schülerin,", das betonte sie, „verliebt haben will."

„Einspruch!", meinte Algie, „Mrs Snape ist längst volljährig, ihre Ausbildung hat sich nur durch den Krieg gegen Voldemort verzögert."

„Nicht stattgegeben.", ertönte es.

Hermine glaubte Algie murmeln zu hören, dass der Prozess langsam lächerlich wurde.

Aber Snape war nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen, er grinste der Richterin breit ins Gericht.

„Ist in ihren Akten über uns nicht vermerkt, dass wir auf der großen Wizlove Party in Hogsmeade überraschenderweise für ein gemeinsames Abendessen ausgewählt wurden?", meinte er und Hermine war sich sicher, dass nur sie seinen Sarkasmus vollends verstand, „Bis dahin kannte ich meine Frau nur als meine Schülerin, aber an diesem Abend hat sie sich mir von einer ganz anderen Seite gezeigt."

Hermine spürte kurz das Bedürfnis laut los zu lachen, ehe das Gefühl unerwartet schnell verebbte. Snapes Blick wurde wieder ernster.

Snape wurde schließlich aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen und nahm wieder neben Hermine Platz. Sein wehmütiger Blick versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz, aber auch dieses Gefühl verebbte sogleich. Sie war irritiert, aber sie beruhigte sich wieder, als Snape nach ihrer Hand griff.

„Die Staatsanwaltschaft hat einen weiteren Zeugen.", erklärte der Staatsanwalt.

Hermine erschrak, als ein furchteinflößender Mann in Ketten in den Saal geführt wurde.

Algie erhob Einspruch, da er nicht rechtzeitig informiert wurde, aber wieder wies die Richterin ihn ab.

„Nennen sie dem Gericht ihren Namen.", forderte der Staatsanwalt ihn auf.

„Luis Bennet.", meinte er mit rauer Stimme.

Sein ausgemergeltes Gesicht erinnerte sie an die Bilder der flüchtigen Todesser viele Jahre zuvor.

„Sie waren der Zellennachbar von Rabastan Lestrange. Ist das korrekt?"

„Ja.", antwortete der Mann.

„Hat Mr Lestrange je von seiner Familie gesprochen."

„Unentwegt, seit er erfahren hat, dass er eine Großcousine hat."

„Wie hat er davon erfahren?", fragte der Staatsanwalt.

„Er bekam Besuch von einer Reporterin. Rita Kimmkorn.", erklärte er.

Hermine stockte der Atem. Rabastan war also auch eine ihrer Quellen gewesen.

„Welche Absicht verfolgte Rita Kimmkorn?"

„Sie befragte ihn zu seiner Familie. Sie zeigte ihm Bilder von einer Frau, die Rabastan als seine Cousine identifizierte.", erklärte er.

Der Staatsanwalt zeigte ihm ein Bild.

„Ist das das Bild, das Rita ihm gezeigt hat?", fragte er.

Bennet nickte. Der Staatsanwalt schritt hinüber zu Hermine und zeigte ihre das Foto.

„Ich möchte Mrs Snape in den Zeugenstand zurückrufen.", meinte der Staatsanwalt.

Die Richterin gab dem statt, verfügte allerdings, dass sie gleich vor Ort befragt wurde, da die Verteidigung noch das Recht hatte Bennet zu befragen.

„Handelt es sich hierbei um ihre Mutter?", fragte der Staatsanwalt.

„Ja.", blieb Hermine keine andere Wahl, ihr wurde ganz anders.

„Keine weiteren Fragen."

Schließlich konnte Algie Bennet seine Fragen stellen.

„Wie war es ihnen überhaupt möglich das Foto aus der Nachbarzelle zu erkennen?", fragte er.

„Die Reporterin hat es dort gelassen und Rabastan hat es zu mir hinüber geworfen.", erklärte Bennet.

„Aber ist es nicht so, dass Rabastan seine Cousine zuletzt als Kind gesehen hat, wäre es nicht möglich, dass er diese Frau fälschlicherweise als seine Cousine identifizierte?"

„Er meinte er würde diese Augen nie vergessen.", erklärte Bennet.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass es gar nicht gut für sie aussah. Kaum waren die Befragungen endlich zu Ende konnte Algie noch ein Abschluss Plädoyer halten.

„Sehr geehrtes Zaubergamot. Mrs Snapes Fall ist ein Präzedenzfall. Noch sind ihre Verwandschaftsverhältnisse nicht gänzlich geklärt, doch selbst wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass Mrs Snape von der Lestrange und der Selwyn Familie abstammt, ist sie in vieler Hinsicht ein Ausnahme für die es keine klare Regelung in Erlass 35 gibt. Mrs Snape wäre dann die Tochter zweier Squibs, die ohne Wissen über ihre magische Herkunft unter den Muggeln aufwuchsen. Mrs Snape wurde daher als Muggel sozialisiert, bis sie mit 11 Jahren in Hogwarts aufgenommen wurde. Erlass 35 umfasst aber nicht nur den Blutstatus, sondern vor allem den Sozialstatus. Demnach müsste sie weiterhin als muggelgeborene Hexe behandelt werden. Bis vor kurzem bestand auch keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass Mrs Snape eine muggelgeborene Hexe ist. Wie ihre Aussagen bestätigten gab es für Mrs Snape und Mr Snape keinerlei Möglichkeit früher von ihrer ungeklärten Herkunft zu erfahren. Da die Beweise auch immer noch nicht vollständig sind, fordere sie außerdem auf den Urteilsspruch zu vertagen, bis festgestellt werden konnte ob Septimus Selwyn tatsächlich ihr Großvater ist und ihre Verwandtschaft zu der Lastrange Familie mittels des vermissten Medaillon belegt wird."

Das Zaubergamot zog sich zurück um zu beraten.

„Es sieht nicht besonders gut aus, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine Algie.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir zumindest damit rechnen können, dass keine Strafen verhängt werden. Dieser Vorwurf ist völlig konstruiert und nicht haltbar. Sollten sie das Urteil heute sprechen bleibt uns auf jeden Fall noch die Berufung."

Schweigend warteten sie auf die Rückkehr des 2. Zaubergamots. Als es eintrat erhoben sich alle.

„Das 2. Zaubergamot hat ein Urteil getroffen.", begann die Richterin damit es zu verlesen, „Mrs Snape und Mr Snape konnten nicht von Mrs Snapes wahrer Herkunft wissen und haben daher nicht bewusst gegen Erlass 35 verstoßen. Allerdings reichen dem Zaubergamot die Beweise für Mrs Snapes Blutstatus aus. Mrs Snape ist eine reinblütige Hexe und daher wird ihre Ehe mit Mr Snape mit sofortiger Wirkung annulliert."

Obwohl sie es längst befürchtet hatte war es ein großer Schock, es wirklich zu hören, sie hatte das Gefühl in ein großes Loch zu fallen. Diesmal ebbten die Gefühle nicht länger ab, es war schrecklich. Es fühlte sich schlimmer an, als es hätte sein sollen. Snape drückte ihre Hand fester, er schien es zu bemerken.

Algie murmelte in sich hinein und die Richterin warf ihm einen Blick zu.

„Es ist möglich in Berufung zu gehen, falls eindeutige Beweise dafür auftauchen sollten, dass die vormalige Mrs Snape, nun Ms Granger, keine reinblütige Hexe ist. Allerdings unterstehen sowohl Mr Snape als auch Ms Granger sofort wieder Erlass 35. Es wurden bereits Treffen mit passenden Partnern und Partnerinnen arrangiert. Eine Liste mit den Daten wird ihnen im Anschluss jeweils ausgehändigt. In spätestens 10 Tagen sollten sie beide erneut, diesmal mit einem passenden Partner bzw. einer passenden Partnerin, verheiratet sein. Wenn sie vorher in Berufung gehen und Erfolg haben kann die Annullierung ihrer Ehe wieder aufgehoben werden."

Hermine spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen, aber wieder verebbte das Gefühl.

Kaum hatte das Zaubergamot die Verhandlung geschlossen und Snape und Hermine war jeweils eine Liste in die Hand gedrückt worden, drängte er Hermine zu gehen.

„Mr Blinks, wir bleiben in Verbindung. Ich danke ihnen!", schüttelte er ihm hastig die Hand und Algie nickte.

„Die Berufung gewinnen wir.", erklärte er zuversichtlich.

Hermine hörte ein Räuspern und sah wie Umbridge sie und Snape mit einem süffisanten Lächeln betrachtete. Snape ließ Hermine keine Zeit sich weiter mit ihrer Anwesenheit auseinander zu setzen.

Er hielt sie an der Schulter und drückte sie fest an sich, während sie durch die Gänge eilten.

„Wir müssen dringend hier raus.", erklärte er ihr, als sie im Aufzug standen.

Hermine wusste nicht wirklich wie ihr geschah. Sie hatten das Ministerium verlassen und eilten durch die Straßen. Hermine verstand nicht ganz wieso Snape sie in die erstbeste öffentliche Toilette drängte und sie versiegelte und ein paar Flüche sprach. Unter anderem einen der den Boden reinigte.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie.

„Ich werde gleich den Zauber aufheben unter dem du stehst und es wird nicht einfach sein.", erklärte er betroffen, „Es tut mir leid."

„Nein, es war notwendig.", sie glaubte längst zu verstehen was er getan hatte.

„Und falsch."

„Nein.", versicherte sie.

„Doch, und du wirst gleich verstehen warum.", seine Stimme ließ sie doch ein wenig schaudern.

„War es der Imperio?", fragte sie.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber vielleicht wäre er eine bessere Wahl gewesen. In der schwarzen Magie hat alles seinen Preis. Und in diesem Fall kann leider nicht ich ihn zahlen. Bereit?"

Er klang nicht so als könnte jemand jemals für das was folgen würde bereit sein. Dennoch nickte sie und er nahm sie an einer Hand, während er den Zauber aufhob.

Ein Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper, als sich mit einem Mal eine Vielzahl ungeahnt intensiver Emotionen entluden. Wut, Trauer, Hass, Verzweiflung, Liebe, Freude, Lust… alles strömte gleichzeitig durch sie. Sie war völlig überladen. Bilder schossen durch ihren Kopf, es brannte in jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Es dauerte einen Augenblick ehe sie bemerkte, dass ein schrilles Kreischen ihrer Kehle entwich. Während sie das Gefühl hatte zu fallen und heiße Tränen auf ihren Wangen brannten, spürte sie Arme die um sie geschlungen waren und sie daran hinderten sich zu bewegen. Und sie verstand bald warum, denn sie hatte offenbar versucht wild um sich zu schlagen. Als sie langsam wieder mehr zur Besinnung kam sah sie einen zerbrochenen Spiegel am Boden liegen, ihre Hand blutete. Hermine war sich auch sicher, dass sie Snape, ehe er sie festgehalten hatte, bei ihrem Ausbruch geschlagen und getreten hatte.

Als er sie losließ und sich vor sie hinkniete und ihre Hand mit einem Zauber heilte, bemerkte sie, dass er aus der Nase blutete. Er behexte sich im Anschluss selbst. Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an. Was sie eben erlebt hatte schockierte sie zutiefst.

„Es tut mir leid.", sie wollte nach ihm greifen, wusste aber nicht wohin mit ihren Händen und kauerte nur hilflos vor ihm.

„Nein.", schüttelte er den Kopf, er hatte offenbar tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen, „Mir tut es leid. Ich hätte wissen müssen wie viele Gefühle du bereits zuvor aufgestaut hattest. Es war unverantwortlich."

„Sind sie jetzt entladen?", war das einzige was sie noch interessierte, als sie das hörte, „Sind sie weg?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, und offenbar schockierte ihn ihre Hoffnung.

„Es gibt keinen Zauber, der es dir erspart deine Gefühle aufzuarbeiten.", so wie er es sagte hörte es sich beinahe so an, als wäre das etwas Gutes.

„Dann müssen sie eben wieder unter der Oberfläche verschwinden.", meinte sie hart.

„Eine ausgesprochen weise Entscheidung,", er wurde laut, schon lange hatte sie ihn nicht mehr mit diesem eiskalten und doch so bitteren Zynismus zu ihr sprechen hören, „wenn du enden willst wie ich."

Was er sagte machte sie so unsagbar traurig für ihn, dass sie zu weinen begann. Sie hockten beide da, unfähig irgendetwas zu tun. Sie bemerkte wie weit er wieder von ihr weg war. Da sie es nicht zulassen konnte, dass er sich noch weiter entfernte griff sie nach seiner Hand, obwohl sie glaubte, dass er ablehnend reagieren würde.

Er reagierte nicht, zog seine Hand aber auch nicht von ihr weg.

„Wir sollten gehen.", meinte er, „Ich brauche einen Besen und Remus wird nicht ewig auf uns warten."

Ehe er die Flüche aufhob, streckte Hermine eine Hand aus.

„Die Puppe!", verlangte sie.

Snape holte sie aus seinem Umhang hervor.

„Ich bezweifle, dass es ein Zufall war.", meinte Snape sofort.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Art wie er mich angesehen hat, ich glaube wirklich es war ein Versehen.", sie drehte die Puppe in ihren Händen, „Aber ich glaube auch, dass es eine Bedeutung hat."

Snape hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und sie konnte ihn verstehen, sie musste sich anhören wie Professorin Trewlawney.

„Glaubst du die Toten können uns sehen und mit uns sprechen, auch wenn sie keine Geister sind?", fragte sie und er sah sie an, als wäre er besorgt, der Zauber hätte sie den Verstand gekostet.

Sie warf einen genaueren Blick auf die Puppe.

Vielleicht musste sie auch einfach nur glauben, es wäre eine Botschaft von ihm gewesen, um nicht unter der Last ihrer Emotionen zu zerbrechen.

**A/N:**

Ich danke euch wieder herzlich fürs Lesen und Reviewen!

Rebecca Slytherin: Schön, dass dich die U-Bahn Verfolgungsjagd fesseln konnte. Sie war auch ein Spaß zu schreiben. Die Londoner U-Bahn hat für mich etwas Faszinierendes.

Ranko9000: Ich verstehe die Ungeduld, ich kann es auch nie erwarten weiter zu schreiben. ^^

Weltherrscherchen: Sid kommt, versprochen, ein paar Kapitel trennen uns aber noch. ;)

Lexx: Freut mich dass dir die Verfolgungsjagd auch gefallen hat. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie bekannt Beirut in Österreich wirklich ist. Aber ich kenne einige Leute die begeistert davon sind. Was mich selbst betrifft, ich liebe Beirut.


	83. Der Deal

**82 Der Deal**

Nachdem was sie gesagt hatte, war Snape zumindest wieder etwas weniger distanziert. Seine Blicke wanderten immer wieder mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Besorgnis zu der Puppe, die sie auf ihren Finger gesteckt hatte.

„Wer kommt auf die Idee so etwas herzustellen?", schüttelte sie fassungslos den Kopf, während sie den Kopf des Ron-Püppchens bewegte.

„Sie werden längst nicht mehr hergestellt. Es gab eine kurze Welle nach dem Sieg über Voldemort in der alle möglichen Dinge hergestellt wurden, die vor allem deinen Freund Potter ehren sollten. Er hat das ziemlich schnell unterbunden. Diese Puppen waren keinen Monat im Handel.", meinte Snape.

„Noch ein Grund mehr, weshalb Harry mich also fast ein halbes Jahr von der Öffentlichkeit abgeschirmt hat.", rekapitulierte sie.

Der Weg zum „Tropfenden Kessel" war nicht weit. Sie beeilten sich das Pub zur durchqueren, da sie auch hier viele Blicke auf sich zogen und das Gemurmel sofort lauter wurde.

„Sie sind gar nicht mehr verheiratet.", hörte sie eine Hexe sagen.

„Nur weil wesen ein Held oder eine Heldin im Krieg war, kann wesen sich ja wohl nicht alles herausnehmen.", meinte ein Zauberer entrüstet.

Hermine war erleichtert, als sie endlich die Winkelgasse betraten, doch selbst hier drehten sich Leute nach ihnen um.

„Wir sollten zuerst zu Ollivander gehen.", meinte Snape, „Eventuell will er deinen alten Zauberstab erst untersuchen."

Hermine nickte.

Kaum hatten sie das Geschäft betreten kam Ollivander ihnen entgegen.

„Mr und Mrs Snape! Es gibt doch nicht etwa Probleme mit dem neues Zauberstab?"

„Ms Granger mittlerweile.", meinte Hermine.

Ollivander war etwas irritiert und musterte beide.

„Das Ministerium hat unsere Ehe annulliert.", erklärte sie.

„Oh, das tut mir leid.", meinte er und fragte dann, „Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Hermine zeigte ihm ihren Zauberstab.

„Nach der Zerstörung meines Zauberstabes habe ich wieder meinen alten Zauberstab verwendet und nun wollte ich sicher gehen, dass es auch der richtige Stab für mich ist."

Ollivander nahm den Stab in die Hand und er beäugte ihn kritisch.

„Ich denke es kommt ganz darauf an. Nur wenige Hexen und Zauberer wechseln ihre Stäbe ohne ihre alten zu verlieren oder die neuen in einem Duell gewonnen zu haben. Wenn jemand allerdings aus einem anderen Grund den Stab wechselt tut meist gut daran den alten dauerhaft abzulegen. Aber es gibt natürlich Ausnahmen."

„Was wäre so eine Ausnahme?", fragte sie gespannt.

Ollivanders Blick fiel auf die Fingerpuppe die Hermine trug.

„Es ist Ewigkeiten her, dass ich eine von denen gesehen habe.", war er erstaunt, „Darf ich?"

Hermine reichte ihm die Puppe und er steckte sie an seinen Finger.

„Ms Granger, wenn ich richtig verstehe haben sie ihren Zauberstab nach dem Tod von Mr Weasley abgelegt und seinen an sich genommen."

Hermine nickte.

„Nun, vielleicht brauchten sie Mr Weasleys Zauberstab einfach für diese Zeit. Und möglicherweise brauchen sie ihn jetzt nicht mehr länger. In dem Fall wäre es gut möglich, dass sie wieder bereit sind ihren alten Stab zu verwenden, weil sie ihm nie wirklich abgeschworen haben.", überlegte Ollivander, „Aber sie können gerne einige Zauberstäbe probieren."

Damit reichte er ihr das Püppchen wieder. Während sie das Püppchen ansah, traf sie eine Entscheidung.

„Ich denke ich werde den hier behalten.", meinte Hermine und hob ihren alten Zauberstab..

Vielleicht war es wirklich an der Zeit die Trümmer, die ihr altes Leben unter sich begraben hatten beiseite zu schaffen, um zu sehen was darunter heil geblieben war.

„Wenn sie doch noch meinen einen neuen Zauberstab zu brauchen, scheuen sie sich nicht wieder zu kommen.", meinte er, „Und viel Glück."

Sie ahnte, was er damit meinte, doch es kam so unvermutet, dass sie ihn erst verwirrt ansah, ehe ihre Lippen sein verschwörerisches Lächeln erwiderten.

Als nächstes gingen sie in den Besenladen.

„Ich werde dir einen Besen kaufen.", erklärte Snape plötzlich bestimmt.

Hermine sah nicht besonders begeistert aus und wollte bereits protestieren.

„Wir brauchen einen Ersatzbesen. Und zwei Besen für mich zu kaufen ist doch etwas auffällig."

Sie musste einräumen, dass ein Ersatzbesen wirklich nicht schaden könnte, und wer konnte schon wissen, wann sie wieder die Möglichkeit hätten einen wirklich geeigneten Besen zu kaufen.

Der Laden war überraschenderweise ziemlich gefüllt und es war Hermine schnell klar weshalb. Die neue Generation des Feuerblitzes war gerade heute auf den Markt gekommen.

Verblüfft betrachtete auch Hermine den Besen.

„Oh nein.", seufzte Snape, „Sag nicht, dass du plötzlich eine Begeisterung für exklusive Besen entwickelst. Ich fürchte nämlich ich kann sie mit meinem Lehrergehalt nicht bezahlen."

Sie wusste, dass es nur Sarkasmus war. Es überraschte sie auch welchen Unterschied es machte, nun da er sie per du ansprach. Dennoch erschien es ihr immer noch etwas fremdartig. Sie hatte es bisher noch nicht geschafft ihn mit seinem Vornamen anzusprechen und sogar in Gedanken nannte sie ihn immer noch Snape, wurde ihr klar. Da sie aber selbst Remus in ihren Gedanken immer noch Lupin war obwohl sie sich seit über einem Jahr mit Vornamen ansprachen, nahm sie einfach an, die Umstellung würde einfach ihre Zeit brauchen.

„Brauchen wir eine Beratung?", fragte Hermine und zeigte auf die Mitarbeiter und Mitarbeiterinnen des Geschäftes, die vollkommen ausgelastet waren.

„Nein. Wir nehmen beide einen Comet 310. Sie sind schnell und stabil.", erklärte er und ging zu besagten Besen hinüber.

Für Hermine machte es keinen wirklichen Unterschied, schließlich würde sie den Besen ohnehin nicht fliegen. Zumindest nicht alleine.

„Ich komme gleich zu ihnen!", meinte eine Hexe im Vorbeigehen, „Das Ministerium hätte sich auch wirklich keinen besseren Tag aussuchen können das Gesetz zur Besenregistrierung zu verabschieden, als den Tag an dem der neue Feuerblitz auf den Markt kommt."

„Besenregistrierung?", fragte Hermine, aber die Hexe hörte sie nicht mehr.

„Wir brauchen einen Tagespropheten.", meinte sie dann zu Snape.

Ein Zauberer der ebenfalls Besen betrachtete wurde auf sie aufmerksam.

„Wenn sie noch kein Formular vom Ministerium geholt haben, werden sie heute wohl nicht mehr zu ihren Besen kommen. Die ganzen Feuerblitzfans stehen seit heute 8:30 Uhr Schlange am Schalter.", erklärte er, „Und ohne Formular gibt es keine Besen mehr."

Hermine bedankte sich lächelnd, ehe sie und Snape das Geschäft verließen. An einem Zeitungsstand erwarben sie den Tagespropheten und was sie darin fanden war nicht nur wie erwartet unerfreulich sondern eine Katastrophe.

Unter dem Vorwand die Bevölkerung vor Todessern und anderen Kriminellen zu schützen, hatte das Ministerium ein Gesetz verabschiedet, dass die sofortige Registrierung sämtlicher Besen auf je einen Besitzer verlangte. Mit einer Registrierung ging aber noch etwas ganz anderes einher: Die Besen wurden mit der „Spur" versehen. Das bedeutete wesen konnte die Flüge von Einzelpersonen verfolgen.

„Sie können doch nicht allen Ernstes sogar Besen überwachen.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und schlug dann vor, „Vielleicht haben wir noch Glück bei dem Gebrauchtbesenhändler.

Aber der Laden war geschlossen, weil wesen erst einen Tag brauchte, um sich auf die Registrierung einzustellen.

„Vielleicht in der Nokturngasse?", fragte Hermine.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf: „Dort sollten wir uns derzeit besser nicht sehen lassen. Aber ich habe einen anderen Plan. Brauchst du noch irgendetwas in der Winkelgasse?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„In dem Fall werden wir nach einem kurzen Abstecher bei Gringotts noch einen kurzen Einkauf im London der Muggel erledigen."

Nun war ihr klar was er im Sinn hatte.

Snape hatte seinen Safe bei Gringotts fast gänzlich geleert und einen kleinen Betrag in Muggelwährung gewechselt. Sie hatten noch nicht vereinbart wann sie untertauchen würden, aber da es jederzeit sein könnte war es eine sehr sinnvolle Entscheidung.

In einem Geschäft für Haushaltsbedarf stöberten sie in der Besenabteilung.

„Die sehen alle nicht besonders vielversprechend aus.", meinte Hermine.

Snape nickte.

„Wir könnten einen Schulbesen klauen.", schlug Hermine vor.

Er schien die Idee tatsächlich für einen Moment in Betracht zu ziehen.

„Ob wir einen solchen Besen hier kaufen oder einen illegal erwerben kann auch keinen großen Unterschied mehr machen, oder?"

„Doch. Muggelbesen können nicht unter die Regulierung fallen, folglich sind wir auf der sicheren Seite. Und selbst das Ministerium rechnet bestimmt nicht damit, dass jemand wahnsinnig genug ist, mit so etwas zu fliegen."

Bei diesen Worten streckte er ihr einen Besen entgegen, der zumindest einen Stiel aus Holz hatte. Sie nahm ihm den Besen ab, während er einen weiteren der selben Sorte nahm.

Da er selbst vor hatte mit diesen Besen zu fliegen, versuchte sie es nicht persönlich zu nehmen, dass er gerade impliziert hatte, dass sie wahnsinnig war.

„Naja, zumindest kommen sie uns wesentlich günstiger.", versuchte Hermine dann zumindest etwas Positives an der Misere zu finden.

Snape seufzte nur.

Sie behexten sich in einer Seitengasse mit einem Tarnzauber, ehe sie die U-Bahn in Richtung des neuen Hauptquartiers nahmen. Bevor sie in den Bus umstiegen erneuerten sie ihren Tarnzauber. Sie mussten sicher gehen, dass niemand ihnen folgen konnte.

Kaum hatten sie das Hauptquartier betreten, kam Lupin ihnen entgegen. In Kürze fassten sie den Prozess zusammen.

„Ich nehme an ihr werdet versuchen die nächsten 10 Tage noch zu nutzen. Schließlich fehlt nur noch ein Monat bis die UTZe stattfinden, und sie sind wichtig für Hermines Zukunft. Ich denke jedes Mitglied wird euch in seiner freien Zeit helfen die notwendigen Beweise zu finden."

Es war ihm offenbar ein großes Anliegen ihre Flucht vorerst zu verschieben.

„Remus hat Recht. Einer der Gründe für all unsere bisherigen Handlungen war es dir zu ermöglichen die UTZe abzuschließen.", stimmte Snape ihm tatsächlich zu.

„Aber es ist unsinnig wenn auch noch andere Zeit darin investieren. Und wenn wir untertauchen, können wir all unsere Energien investieren, um gegen dieses Gesetz vorzugehen. Und Percy und Draco sind immer noch in Haft. Es wäre sinnvoller ihnen zu helfen, die UTZe abzuschließen ist nur ein egoistischer Wunsch von mir, ich kann sie immer noch nächstes Jahr machen. Oder das Jahr darauf."

„Und ehe du dich versiehst sind 20 Jahre vergangen und du bereust deine Entscheidung.", meinte Lupin, „Es sind nur 10 Tage Hermine und wenn du willst verspreche ich dir persönlich die Arbeit zu kompensieren, die du in der Zeit hättest leisten können."

„Hast du einen Zeitumkehrer von dem ich nichts weiß?", fragte Hermine.

„Severus!", bat Lupin ihn um Hilfe.

„Kann ich vielleicht helfen?", hörte Hermine die Stimme von Zacharias, mit ihm hatte sich nicht gerechnet.

„Wie hast du es aus dem Schloss geschafft?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Luna und ich sind offiziell mit Hagrid im verbotenen Wald."

„Hagrid ist zurück?", war sie außer sich vor Freude.

„Nur für eine Woche.", erklärte Zacharias, „Und er hat Neuigkeiten, aber ich will sie nicht vorweg nehmen."

„Wie konntet ihr überhaupt hierher kommen?", fragte Hermine dann weiter, „Ein unlizensierter Portschlüssel?"

„Nein, das Ministerium hat mittlerweile bessere Methoden sie aufzuspüren. Su kann dir später mehr davon erzählen.", erklärte Zacharias, „Wir sind mit einem Thestral geflogen. Und wir können nicht lange bleiben."

„Mr Smith, wäre es möglich, dass sie zum Punkt kommen.", drängte Snape.

Zacharias erwiderte seinen finsteren Blick, ehe er weitersprach.

„Es wird bestimmt nicht immer und nicht lange möglich sein, dass jemand aus dem Haus von Umbridge sich lange genug davon stiehlt, um die Verbindung mit London aufrecht zu halten, solange die Spiegel noch nicht fertig sind. Und Dumbledor ist auch nicht immer verfügbar, der Orden verwendet ihn schließlich auch.", erklärte Zacharias, „Und da kommst du ins Spiel, Hermine. Und sie Professor. Innerhalb des Schlosses können wir kommunizieren und euch beiden wird es wesentlich leichter fallen nach London zu kommen."

Hermine zog das Pergament aus ihrem Umhang, das sie lange gescheut hatte: Die Liste mit dem vom Ministerium verordneten Dates. Es waren nur Daten, aber keine Namen verzeichnet.

„Sieht aus als bräuchte ich nicht einmal einen Vorwand, 6 meiner neun Dates sind in London. Die 3 anderen in Hogsmeade.", erklärte sie und zeigte Snape das Pergament.

Snape zog sein eigenes Pergament hervor.

„Dasselbe gilt für mich. Ein paar der Zeiten überschneiden sich sogar.", meinte er nachdem er es mit dem von Hermine verglich.

„Wir brauchen euch also noch in einer Vermittlerrolle, zumindest die 10 Tage, vielleicht sind bis dahin zumindest die Spiegel fertig.", erklärte Zacharias.

Hermine musste einräumen, dass Zacharias' Argumente überzeugend waren.

„Diese Dates werden uns allerdings ganz schön viel Zeit kosten.", warf sie noch ein.

Lupin hatte inzwischen das Pergament von Hermine in der Hand.

„Ja in der Tat, sie haben auch keinerlei Rücksicht darauf genommen, dass du zu manchen Zeiten Unterricht hast."

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das Absicht war.", schnaufte Hermine, „Aber da wir alle nicht viel Zeit haben, würde ich sagen wir sprechen noch mit der Londoner Gruppe. Sind Angelina, Mr und Mrs Weasley hier oder sind sie zuhause?"

Lupin und Zacharias warfen sich ernste Blicke zu.

„Oh bitte nach der Besenmisere kann es doch wirklich nicht noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten geben.", konnte Hermine es kaum fassen.

Sie lösten das Mysterium vorläufig nicht auf, sondern deuteten Snape und Hermine ihnen in einen anderen Raum zu folgen.

Fred, George, Alicia, Luna, Mr und Mrs Weasley saßen um einen Tisch, auf dem Pergamente ausgebreitet lagen. Hermine wagte es nicht die Frage zu stellen, die sich ihr sofort aufdrängte.

„Professor, Hermine!", meinte Fred, „Schön, dass ihr da seid. Wir haben wieder zwei neue Mitglieder in der Londoner Gruppe."

Sein Blick wanderte zu seinen Eltern. Sie sahen erschöpft aus, aber offenbar war der letzte Gedanke den sie hatten eine Pause einzulegen.

„Ich nehme an ihr fragt euch wo Angelina ist und wie es ihr geht?", meinte Fred mit einem für ihm ungewohnt eisigen Tonfall, „Nun zumindest die erste Frage können wir ansatzweise beantworten."

Fred reichte ihnen zwei Pergamente und erklärte während sie diese betrachteten weiter.

„Angelina hat heute morgen während der Untersuchung die Scheidung eingereicht, das Ministerium hat sie mit Berufung auf Erlass 35 sofort durchgeführt. Ich habe eine Aufforderung erhalten der Adoption meines ungeborenen Kindes zuzustimmen."

„Michael Brown? Ehemann der Kindesmutter?", fragte Hermine irritiert.

„Sie hat der Ehe also sofort zugestimmt, es war keine Ehevermittlung involviert. Somit sind sie ihre Gesetzesänderung mit den 3 Dates umgangen.", erklärte Fred.

„Wir gehen davon aus, dass ihr damit gedroht wurde das Kind zu töten.", meinte George, „Sie dürften ihr außerdem den Zauberstab weggenommen haben, denn sie hat sich bisher nicht bei Fred gemeldet."

„Aber das sind noch nicht alle schlechten Nachrichten. Ich habe morgen meine erste Untersuchung, der Termin wurde uns heute übermittelt.", erklärte Alicia, „Unsere Vermutung ist, dass es Teil des Deals ist den Angelina eingegangen ist, im Brief steht nämlich deutlich, dass in unserem Fall ein Auftreten der Komplikationen nahezu auszuschließen sei, da mein Vater ein Muggel und meine Mutter eine muggelgeborene Hexe ist. Ich bin also die Art Halbblut die einer muggelgeborenen Hexe am nächsten kommt."

„Wir gehen davon aus, dass sie uns damit sagen wollen, dass wenn ich der Adoption zustimme Alicia und George keine Probleme bekommen werden.", meinte Fred.

„Ihr taucht also unter und sucht Angelina.", schlussfolgerte Hermine.

Freds Blick war traurig und er wirkte beinahe gebrochen.

„Wir glauben nicht, dass es sich damit erledigt hat. Wir nehmen an die nächste die sie sich vornehmen wäre Ginny. Oder Fleur.", meinte George.

„Und wir bezweifeln, dass das ungeborene Kind von Angelina und Fred das überleben würde.", offenbarte Alicia dann ihre schlimmste Befürchtung.

„Wir hätten sie aus Askaban holen sollen."

Freds Worte waren bitter.

„Es war ein taktisch kluger Schachzug vom Ministerium, sie haben uns jetzt in einer schier ausweglosen Position solange wir Angelina nicht gefunden haben.", schüttelte George aufgebracht den Kopf.

„Und sie haben immer noch Percy.", meinte Mr Weasley.

Und Draco, dachte Hermine, aber in Anbetracht der Situation und der Spannungen zwischen Weasleys und Malfoys hielt sie es nicht für den passenden Moment darauf hinzuweisen.

„Michael Brown, wissen wir irgendetwas über ihn?", fragte Hermine.

„Wir vermuten, dass er für das Ministerium arbeitet und wir wissen, dass er muggelgeboren sein muss.", seufzte Alicia.

„Aber wir haben ein Treffen mit Kingsley vereinbart.", erklärte Mr Weasley, „Wir hoffen er kann durch seine Beziehungen mehr in Erfahrung bringen."

Sie hatten der Londoner Gruppe nun also wirklich die Hände gebunden. Die Anwesenden verfielen wieder in Schweigen und durchforsteten die Pergamente die vor ihnen lagen.

„Hilfst du mir mal kurz in der Küche?", fragte Zacharias Hermine und sie nickte.

Zacharias behexte ein paar Tassen.

„Kannst du die Sojamilch einfüllen, ich wärme sie auf und dann kommt das Kakaopulver."

Zacharias suchte danach, aber er sah gar nicht begeistert aus, kaum hatte er es gefunden.

„Wer ist denn auf die Idee gekommen diesen Kakao zu kaufen? Ich boykottiere diese Marke.", rief er ärgerlich.

Hermine war überrascht wie sehr er sich offenbar wirklich darüber aufregte.

„Wieso?", fragte sie daher.

Luna war alarmiert durch Zacharias Ausruf aus dem Nebenraum gekommen und sah ihn erst irritiert an, ehe ihr klar wurde worum es ging.

„Oh, ist das der Konzern der den Urwald für den Palmölanbau rodet und Milchpulver in Entwicklungsländer verkauft?"

Zacharias nickte.

„Es ist ganz furchtbar Hermine.", erklärte Luna weiter, „Sie bringen die Frauen dazu ihr Pulver zu kaufen anstatt zu stillen und meist können sie es sich nicht lange leisten und verdünnen das Pulver zu stark, weshalb viele Babies mangelernährt sind oder verhungern, da ihre Mütter sie ja nicht mehr stillen können. Oft sterben die Babies auch an Krankheiten die sie bekommen, weil das Pulver mit verschmutzen Wasser angerührt wurde."

„Schade, dass wir kein Internet haben, ich hätte dir gerne mehr davon gezeigt. Freunde von mir recherchieren da schon seit Jahren.", erklärte Zacharias.

„Ich hätte immer noch Sus Handy, damit kommen wir ins Internet.", meinte Hermine.

„Wunderbar.", schlug Zacharias vor und folgte ihr und Luna hinaus zu Lupin, von dem Hermine ihre Tasche verlangte.

Von dem Plan Kakao zuzubereiten waren sie gänzlich abgekommen. Zacharias loggte sich in seinen e-mail Account und durchsuchte ihn nach einer Nachricht.

„Hier habe ich einige Daten über den Konzern, da sind sämtliche ihrer Vergehen aufgelistet und es gibt eine Liste mit allen Mitgliedern der Geschäftsleitung.", erklärte er.

Er öffnete ein Dokument und scrollte durch die Nachricht.

„Hier siehst du was sie so alles herstellen: Babynahrung, Frühstückcerealien, Kaffee,… es ist ein Nahrungsmittelriese."

Er scrollte über eine Liste.

„Die Mitglieder werden dich wahrscheinlich nicht so interessieren.", meinte er und scrollte schneller.

Hermine blickte über die rasch an ihr vorbei eilenden Namen, da blieb sie hängen.

„Stop!", rief sie, „Zurück nach oben!"

Irritiert scrollte Zacharias wieder langsam zurück ehe sie erneut „Stop!" rief.

Und da stand er nun, der Name der ihr heute bereits einmal begegnet war.

„Benoit Palley? Aber das ist doch der Vizepräsident von Wizlove."

Ihre Blicke trafen die von Luna und eine Erinnerung drängte sich zurück in ihr Gedächtnis. Etwas das so beiläufig gewesen war, dass sie es eigentlich hätte vergessen müssen.

„Was genau ist Wizlove?", wiederholte sie ihre damalige Frage an Luna gerichtet.

Während Zacharias irritiert zwischen ihr und Luna hin und her sah, wusste Luna genau worauf sie anspielte.

„Das ist die Vereinigung die schuld an dem Gesetzesbeschluss ist."

„Und jetzt wissen wir auch, wieso sie erst nach dem Gesetzesbeschluss gegründet wurde, es ist offenbar nicht der einzige Grund weshalb sie durch das Gesetz Profit machen.", Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, „Merlin, wie konnten wir alle diesen Zusammenhang übersehen. Babynahrung!"

„Auch wenn ich diese Schlussfolgerung für nicht abwegig halte, weil ich einiges von diesem Konzern gewohnt bin, es sieht dir so gar nicht ähnlich.", meinte Zacharias.

„Ich bin heute Benoit Palley im Ministerium begegnet, offenbar hatte er eine Unterredung mit dem Minister, und er hat das hier verloren."

Hermine zeigte ihnen das Püppchen. Luna schien es sofort zu erkennen und schien ihre Theorie zu teilen.

„Du meinst Ron hat dich darauf hingewiesen?"

Als Zacharias Luna etwas entgeistert ansah und Hermine sich bewusst wurde, dass sie und Luna ein und dieselbe Theorie hatten, begann sie selbst sich zu fragen, ob der Zauber den Snape angewandt hatte sie nicht wirklich ihren Verstand gekostet hatte.

**A/N:**

Ich danke euch wieder sehr für eure Reviews und fürs Lesen! Meine Geschwindigkeit nimmt gerade etwas ab, und ich gehe davon aus, dass sich das rund um die Weihnachtstage noch drastischer zeigen wird. Ich hoffe nach den Feiertagen geht es dann wieder flotter voran. :)

Rebecca Slytherin: Ich hoffe für ein paar deiner Fragen konntest du in dem Kapitel zumindest Ansätze entdecken. Wieder so ein Cliffhanger wäre ja wirklich gemein gewesen. Wobei… es folgen wohl noch einige in Zukunft… ladida…

Ranko9000: Ob der Zauberspruch so nett war wage ich immer noch nicht zu beurteilen. Ich bewerte ihn vorerst als leider unvermeidbar gewesen…

Weltherrscherchen: Ja, es war eigentlich relativ vorhersehbar, dass die Ehe annulliert wird, aber ich bin froh, dass mir diese Vorhersehbarkein niemand übel zu nehmen scheint.

Lexx: Mein Farce Prozess ist sehr harmlos im Vergleich zu dem Prozess, der in Österreich gerade gegen Tierrechtler abgehalten wird…


	84. Das neue Haus

**A/N: **Lasst euch nicht davon verwirren, dass dieses Kapitel zeitgleich mit den Kapiteln 77 (Erlass 35d) bis 82 (Der Deal) spielt und sehr viel von Möglichkeiten erzählt.

Obwohl in der Geschichte gerade Mai ist, ist das hier meine makabere und böse Art eine Weihnachtsgeschichte zu erzählen. Theodor bekommt keinen Besuch von drei Geistern, aber er lernt eine Lektion. Es ist eine Geschichte darüber was sie alle schon verloren haben und darüber was sie noch verlieren können.

Mit diesem Kapitel verabschiede ich mich bis etwa 27.12. in die wohl verdiente Weihnachtspause.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**83 Das neue Haus**

Die Sonne schien durch das kleine Dachfenster und fiel auf ihr Bett. Sus schwarzes Haar schimmerte im Licht. Es war Sonntag und sie hatten gerade die erste Nacht im neuen Haus verbracht.

Er betrachtete sie einen Augenblick und küsste dann ihre Stirn, ehe er sich hastig anzog, um sie nicht zu wecken. Gestern waren sie bis spät in der Nacht mit Professor Flitwick an den Spiegeln gesessen. Ehe er die Tür öffnete, warf er noch einen Blick zurück auf Su. So groß seine Abneigung dem Gesetz gegenüber auch geworden war, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es jemanden in sein Leben gebracht hatte, mit dem er so nicht gerechnet hätte.

Ob sie sich vielleicht eines Tages, einige Jahre später, über den Weg gelaufen wären?

Er begann sich eine Zukunft auszumalen, die es so nicht mehr geben konnte.

_Er war schon seit einer Weile in der Forschung tätig und besuchte einen Kongress, an dem auch Su teilnahm. Der Vortrag, den sie gehalten hatte, fesselte ihn noch immer, auch erinnerte er sich, dass sie in Hogwarts im selben Jahrgang gewesen war und so sprach er sie nach dem Abendessen an. Erst dachte er, wenn sie ihn als den Sohn eines verurteilten Todessers erkennen würde, wäre sie wohl geneigt dazu das Gespräch kurz zu halten. Er war daher überrascht, als sich herausstellte, dass sie auch seinen Vortrag gehört hatte und sie sich in seiner Anwesenheit nicht unwohl fühlte, wie leider immer noch so viele andere. Sie kamen schließlich auf ihre Zeit in Hogwarts zu sprechen und unterhielten sich so gut, dass sie ein unverbindliches Treffen vereinbarten. Nachdem sie einige Male ausgegangen waren, und sie ihn mit ihrer Intelligenz völlig in ihren Bann gezogen hatte, schlug er ihr eine feste Beziehung vor. An diesem Tag küssten sie sich das erste Mal. Sehr vorsichtig und beinahe zurückhaltend._

_Eines Abends mehrere Wochen später unterhielten sie sich so lange über ihre Forschungsergebnisse , dass Theodor ihr anbot über Nacht zu bleiben. Natürlich schickte er eine Hauselfe los, um das Gästezimmer vorzubereiten. Er brachte sie zum Zimmer und sie standen eine Weile an der Tür, unschlüssig, was sie tun sollten. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht. Am nächsten Tag, es war ein Samstag, blieb sie ebenfalls. Sie suchten beide nach Vorwänden dafür die sie auch schnell fanden. In dieser Nacht ließ er wieder das Gästezimmer für sie herrichten, doch dieses Mal, als er sie in ihr Zimmer brachte, küssten sie sich und das Bett im Gästezimmer blieb in dieser Nacht leer. Danach ging sie nicht wieder und ein paar Monate später hielten sie eine schöne Hochzeit im kleinen Kreis ab. Ein paar Jahre später, als ihre Karrieren bereits gesichert waren, dachten sie über Kinder nach und kurze Zeit nachdem der Beschluss gefasst wurde, bekamen sie eine bezaubernde Tochter._

Theodor verließ das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter diesem nicht mehr in dieser Form möglichen Leben.

Sein erster Weg führte ihn zum Zimmer von Blaise und Morag, in dem Daphne und Blaise schliefen. Morag und Padma teilten sich das Zimmer von Padma und Dean. Dean schlief bei Justin.

Theodor öffnete die Vorhänge und das Fenster. Der Geruch von Rauch und abgestandenem Alkohol lag schwer in der Luft. Da er in Slytherin nach Pansys Selbstmord ein Zimmer mit ihnen und Draco geteilt hatte und immer vor dem Schlafen gehen gelüftet hatte, war ihm der Gestank erspart geblieben. Er nahm sich vor heute Nacht noch mal nach ihnen zu sehen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie in einer gesünderen Umgebung schlafen könnten. Vor einigen Tagen hatte er endlich selbst in die Hand genommen, was schon lange seine Aufgabe gewesen wäre. Er war selbst zur Direktorin gegangen und hatte psychologische Betreuung für Draco, Blaise, Daphne und sich selbst beantragt. Die Therapeutin hatte Theodor verboten Daphne und Blaise weiterhin mit Tränken zu versorgen, die ihren Kater am Morgen heilen würden. Es fiel ihm schwer sie in diesem Zustand jenseits von gut und böse zu sehen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass es Wirkung zeigte, wenn auch noch fast unmerklich. Er wusste nicht, wie sie es immer noch schafften Alkohol an ihm vorbei zu schmuggeln, nachdem er Daphne ihren magischen Flachmann weggenommen hatte. Eine Zeit lang hatten sie nur Kette geraucht, aber es hatte nicht lange angehalten.

Daphne und Blaise rührten sich kaum. Er zauberte ihnen jeweils ein Glas Orangensaft auf das Nachtkästchen und gab ihnen einen Moment.

_Während sie gemeinsam für die UTZ Prüfungen lernten, war Theodor endlich bewusst geworden, dass Daphne und Blaise mittlerweile dringend Hilfe benötigten. Sie verbrachten ein Jahr in St. Mungos, um ihre Probleme aufzuarbeiten, konnten einander aber ständig sehen. Am Ende dieses Jahres legten sie ihre Prüfungen ab und nahmen dann ihr gemeinsames Leben in Angriff. Nach vielen Jahren in psychologischer Betreuung, die sie durch ihre Höhen und Tiefen begleitete, trafen sie die Entscheidung eine Familie zu gründen. Sie schrieben Theodor einen Brief, als Daphne schwanger geworden war und begeistert antwortete ihnen Theodor, dass auch er und Su gerade beschlossen hatten ein Kind zu bekommen. Ihre Kinder wuchsen praktisch miteinander auf und lachten ihren Eltern nur ins Gesicht, als sie zum ersten Mal in den Zug nach Hogwarts stiegen, während die Eltern doch so besorgt waren._

_An diesem Tag begegnete ihm auch Draco zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder. Sein Sohn war bereits im vierten Jahr, seine Tochter im zweiten. Pansy küsste erst die Tochter, dann den Sohn auf die Stirn. Dem Sohn war es sichtlich unangenehm. _

„_Mum, ich bin schon zu alt für sowas.", grummelte er._

_Dennoch würde er sich bestimmt freuen, sobald das erste Paket mit Süßigkeiten eintreffen würde. Es würde bestimmt sogar das seiner Großmutter übertreffen._

_Draco nahm Pansy in den Arm, als ihr beim Abschied ihrer Kinder die Tränen kamen._

„_Sie sind schon so groß, Draco.", seufzte sie, worauf hin ihr Mann sie sanft auf die Stirn küsste, während sie dem fahrenden Zug hinterher winkte, obwohl ihre Kinder längst außer Sichtweite waren._

_Theodor wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihnen, aber Draco vertrat immer noch seine alten bedenklichen Einstellungen. Er schickte ihm dennoch von nun an eine Karte zu Weihnachten, die Draco jedes Jahr retournierte, da er keine Karten von Blutsverrätern gebrauchen konnte. Als er kurz davor war aufzugeben, gut 20 Jahre später, bekam er endlich eine Antwort. Draco gab die Geburt seines ersten Enkelkindes bekannt. Es war das erste halbblütige Malfoy-Kind seit vielen Generationen._

Theodor half Blaise und danach Daphne auf die Beine, während er auch diese nicht länger mögliche Zukunft verabschiedete. Als die beiden halbwegs imstande waren sich selbst zu helfen, verließ er den Raum.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war immer noch leer. Auf einem Tisch lag ein Tagesprophet, den Umbridge dem Haus für Verheiratete zugestanden hatte nachdem sie ihn täglich aufs genaueste nach Zaubern untersuchte. Er nahm ihn in die Hand und setzte sich auf einen gemütlichen Stuhl in der Ecke von der aus er einen guten Überblick hatte. Er hatte den Tagespropheten gerade aufgeschlagen, aber noch keines Blickes gewürdigt, als Morag und Padma aus ihrem Zimmer kamen. Morags Blick verriet ihm, dass es Padma wieder schlechter ging. Theodor ging davon aus, dass die Therapeutin aus St. Mungos für sie geholt worden war.

Seit Theodor der DA angehörte, hatten die anderen Mitglieder begonnen mit ihm über ihre Probleme zu sprechen. Er war sich nicht sicher warum. Vielleicht strahlte er Ruhe aus, vielleicht war er ein guter Zuhörer, vielleicht brauchten sie eine rationale Stimme, die ihnen selbst in einem so emotionalen Moment fehlte oder sie sahen seinen Umgang mit Daphne und Blaise und hielten ihn daher für einen guten Ansprechpartner.

_Durch Su traf er Morag und Padma zu einer Zeit, als sie beide noch nicht einmal über ihre zukünftige Tochter nachdachten. Sie besuchten sie anlässlich einer Feier in ihrer schicken Wohnung in London. Die beiden gaben bekannt, dass sie vor hatten ein Kind zu adoptieren. Morag war Heilerin in St Mungos und arbeitete in ihrem Urlaub immer wieder als Ärztin in Entwicklungsländern. Dort war ihr das kleine Mädchen begegnet, das schon seit seiner Geburt im Waisenhaus lebte und zuletzt immer mehr zur Außenseiterin wurde, weil ihm seltsame Dinge wiederfuhren. Morag hatte sofort erkannt, dass es eine Hexe war und sofort alles für eine Adoption in die Wege geleitet. Padma arbeitete immer noch für eine Organisation zur Gleichberechtigung Homosexueller, die sie direkt nachdem sie Hogworts abgeschlossen hatte selbst gegründet hatte. Mittlerweile war die Organisation sehr bekannt und hatte schon sehr viele Erfolge zu verzeichnen._

„_Vor kurzem habe ich Hermine Granger getroffen. Sie ist kaum noch in England, seit BELFER weltweit tätig ist. Aber als Patin von Harry und Ginny Potters Sohn kommt sie natürlich immer wieder gerne zurück. Sie hat bisher nicht geheiratet und hat keine Kinder, aber ich habe gehört, sie soll angeblich eine feste Beziehung haben. Mit irgendeinem Aktivisten. Wobei es durch ihre Arbeit sicher nicht so einfach ist.", erzählte Padma ihm während Su und Morag sich über Sus Arbeit in der Mysterienabteilung unterhielten, soweit ihr das gestattet war._

Hannah und Ernie kamen aus ihrem Zimmer, und setzten sich zu Theodor in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Prozess wegen der ersten Demonstration begann.

„Weißt du wann Zacharias und Luna heute wiederkommen?", fragte Ernie.

Hannah begann ein paar Flugblätter für den öffentlichen Widerstand zu behexen, solange Umbridge noch nirgends zu sehen war, während sie an Ernies aufgestellten Beinen lehnte.

„Ich glaube McGonagall hat es geschafft sie bis zum späten Nachmittag zu entschuldigen.", meinte Theodor.

_Er traf Ernie und Hannah ein Jahr nach der Geburt seiner Tochter in der Bar eines Hotels in London, dessen Eigentümer sie waren. Theodor nächtigte dort wegen einer Vortragsreihe, die einem nahen Institut hielt. Ihnen lag das familiäre Ambiente sehr am Herzen, weshalb sie einen Teil der anfallenden Aufgaben selbst erledigten. Heute stand Ernie hinter der Bar, Hannah vertrieb ihm nur die Zeit, da wenig los war. Sie selbst war gerade schwanger mit ihrem dritten Kind. Ein kleiner Nachzügler. Die anderen beiden besuchten bereits Hogwarts._

„_Ist das dort drüben nicht Professor Snape?", fragte er die beiden erstaunt, nachdem sie sich kurz über ihre Schulzeit in Hogwarts unterhalten hatten._

_Snape war in Begleitung einer jüngeren Frau._

„_Ja und Hermine Granger aus unserem Jahrgang. Sie treffen sich seit gut einem Jahr einmal im Monat hier.", erklärte Hannah._

_Ungläubig sah Theodor hinüber zu dem Tisch._

„_Hermine hat einen Vortrag über BELFER für die Schüler und Schülerinnen in Hogwarts gehalten, dabei sind sie sich über den Weg gelaufen und es war natürlich eine recht unangenehme Begegnung soweit ich Hermine das entlocken konnte. Sie haben über irgendeinen Trank gestritten und offenbar hat es Hermine ihm sehr übel genommen, als er meinte, so lange wie sie schon nicht mehr mit der Materie zu tun hätte, wäre sie längst nicht mehr auf dem neuesten Stand.", erzählte Hannah._

„_Sie wollte ihm das Gegenteil beweisen und er seinen Standpunkt untermauern, weshalb sie ein Treffen vereinbarten.", brachte Ernie es auf den Punkt._

„_Bis vor kurzem erklärte Hermine die Treffen wären rein intellektueller Natur. Vor zwei Treffen hat sie auf meine Frage hin zumindest eingeräumt sie wären rein freundschaftlicher Natur.", grinste Hannah._

_Theodor hielt es für angebracht seinen ehemaligen Hauslehrer zumindest kurz zu begrüßen. Hermine begann laut zu lachen, und Theodor war erstaunt, als Snape in dieses Lachen einstimmte. In all den Jahren, die er Severus Snape gekannt hatte, hatte er ihn kein einziges Mal auch nur lächeln gesehen._

„_Guten Abend, Professor Snape! Ms Granger!", begrüßte er sie._

_In der Schule hatte er nie mit Hermine Granger zu tun gehabt, daher erschien es ihm die passende Anrede._

„_Mr Nott.", nickte ihm Snape zu, „Ich habe gehört sie haben Nachwuchs bekommen. Gratulation."_

_Es hörte sich sogar fast danach an als wäre es ernst gemeint._

_Als er wieder bei Ernie und Hannah an der Bar saß fiel sein Blick auf den Tagespropheten. Darin war ein Artikel über Luna Lovegood und Zacharias Smith die irgendwelchen Kreaturen hinterher jagten deren Existenz mehr als fragwürdig war. Aber was der Tagesprophet da berichtete klang als hätten sie mittlerweile zumindest einen Erfolg zu verzeichnen. Mit einem Lächeln erinnerte er sich zurück an die wohl ungewöhnlichste Liebesgeschichte, die er in Hogwarts je miterlebt hatte. Kurz vor den UTZ Prüfungen versuchte Zacharias ein paar Ravenclaws davon zu überzeugen ihn in ihre Lerngruppe aufzunehmen. Da er nicht gerade ein beliebter Zeitgenosse war, hatte er keinen Erfolg. So saß er meist alleine in der Bibliothek, genauso wie Luna Lovegood. Sie lernte zwar nicht für die UTZ Prüfungen, aber hier hatte sie zumindest ihre Ruhe von den Mitschülern die sie ständig aufzogen. Am Anfang war Zacharias genervt davon, dass sie ihm ständig irgendwelche neuen wilden Theorien erzählte und ihn so vom Lernen abhielt, dann jedoch stellte er fest, dass Luna den Stoff den er lernen musste wunderbar beherrschte. Er nahm es in Kauf, dass er während sie ihm alles erklärte immer wieder von den unglaublichsten Kreaturen zu erzählen begann. Kaum war das Monat um, hatte er sie gerade wegen ihrer ungewöhnlichen Art ins Herz geschlossen. Die Aussicht sie vermutlich nicht wieder zu sehen nachdem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte machte ihn schließlich bereit dazu sofort „ja" zu sagen, als Luna ihn bat sie und ihren Vater im Sommer auf eine Expedition zu begleiten. Und irgendwie begann er sich schließlich nicht nur für Luna sondern auch für ihre Kreaturen zu interessieren._

Theodor seufzte und nahm den richtigen Tagespropheten zur Hand. Er war entsetzt als er von Erlass 35d las. Als sie Umbridge das erste Mal an diesem Morgen hörten, verlagerten Ernie und Hannah ihre Arbeit wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Wenige Minuten später sah Theodor Harry und Ginny aus ihrem Zimmer kommen.

Er hielt den Tagespropheten fest, als Umbridge schon wieder eine Runde drehte, doch Ginnys Blick war längst darauf gefallen.

„Theodor, bist du fertig damit?", fragte sie, sein Blick schien offenbar zu verraten, dass er ihn ihr nicht geben wollte.

„Es ist besser du liest es erst später.", meinte er leise da Umbridge immer noch in Hörweite war.

Ohne Vorwarnung sprach sie einen Zauber und hielt den Tagespropheten auch schon in ihrer Hand. Harry reagierte schnell, er sah über ihre Schultern was sie zu lesen gedachte und ehe sie losschreien konnte hatte er sie behext. Sein Blick gab preis wie elend er sich für diese Tat fühlte. Stumm und regungslos stand Ginny sekundenlang da, ehe Harry ihr den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang überwarf und sie so schnell er konnte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum brachte. Gerade rechtzeitig bevor Umbridge um die Ecke kam, weil sie meinte etwas gehört zu haben.

_Theodor traf Harry und Ginny Potter durch Zufall in der Winkelgasse als seine Tochter vier Jahre alt war. Ihr jüngster und dritter Sohn war ein Jahr älter als Theodors Tochter. Die beiden Kinder schienen sich auf Anhieb so gut zu verstehen, dass sie vereinbarten sich bald zu treffen. Theodor und Su waren immer auf der Suche nach Spielgefährten für sie, während die Zabinis ihren Sommer in Italien verbrachten._

_Als sie die Potters besuchten traf er auch wieder auf Hermine. Sie war mit Ginny in der Küche um eine Tasse Tee zu trinken. Sie plauderten kurz und Theodor erfuhr, dass ihre Tochter gerade vier Monate geworden war. Es stimmte also, was er gehört hatte, dachte er sich. Mit Harry und seiner Tochter ging er hinaus auf die Terrasse und tatsächlich, da saß Severus Snape und hielt ein kleines bisschen Kind in seinen Armen. Er sah unerwartet jung aus. Das Vater sein tat ihm offenbar sehr gut. Harry berichtete von seiner und Ginnys Arbeit als Auroren. Snape nahm nur beiläufig am Gespräch teil, er war mehr damit beschäftigt verliebt seine schlafende Tochter zu betrachten._

_Theodor sah, dass drei Kinder über einen Zaun kletterten. _

„_Das sind die Zwillinge von Justin Finch-Fletchley und der Sohn von Dean Thomas.", erklärte Harry, „Wir sind praktisch Nachbarn."_

_Theodor beobachtete seine Tochter und anderen Kinder beim Spielen im Garten und er war froh, dass er neben seiner Arbeit, so erfüllend sie auch war, auch noch eine kleine Familie hatte. Eine erfüllende Arbeit, eine liebende Frau und ein wundervolles Kind. Es wäre ein schönes Leben gewesen. Für sie alle._

Morag kam alleine wieder zurück. Sie ertrug es nie die ganze Zeit über zu warten, und ging erst wieder kurz bevor Padmas Sitzung beendet war zurück nach unten. Sie sah niemanden an, sondern ging sofort in ihr Zimmer.

Ihr trauriger, fast resignierter Blick zeigte ihm die andere Welt. Eine Welt die er lieber nicht kennenlernen wollte, aber die sich dennoch gnadenlos in seine Gedanken drängte.

_Sie hatten es nicht geschafft Erlass 35 abzuwenden. Der Wahnsinn des Ministeriums hatte kein Ende genommen und ihre Verpflichtung Kinder in die Welt zu setzen endete längst nicht mehr nach dem ersten Kind._

_Theodor und Su kamen beide spät abends nachhause, ihre vier Kinder nahmen sie sofort völlig in Beschlag. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass das Kindermädchen noch da war. Er liebte sie alle, aber er war heillos überfordert mit so vielen Kindern. Er war gerade erst 28. Su war im Badezimmer verschwunden, um einen Schwangerschaftstest zu machen. Als er bitterliches Heulen und hysterische Schreie vernahm, wusste er, der Test war positiv._

_Er wollte zu ihr, aber vier nervöse Kinder hingen an ihm, die sehr wohl wussten, dass mit ihrer Mutter etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Das Kindermädchen steckte ihm die Visitenkarte einer Therapeutin in St. Mungos zu ehe sie kündigte. Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, die Stimmung die über ihrem Haus hing hatte noch keiner lange ausgehalten und dieser Tag war ein absoluter Tiefpunkt._

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen kam Su aus dem Schlafzimmer. Die Fortschritte mit den Spiegeln gestern Abend hatten ihre Stimmung beflügelt. Als sie sah was für ein Gesicht er machte schwand ihr Lächeln.

„Darf ich?", fragte sie und zeigte auf den Tagespropheten, den er wieder hielt. Kaum hatte sie fertig gelesen, sah er Morag wieder aus ihrem Zimmer zu kommen, sie schien es auch dort nicht länger auszuhalten. Sie setzte sich zu ihnen, vergrub aber ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Su, könntest du mir das wesentliche aus dem Tagespropheten zusammen fassen. Ich schaffe es gerade nicht es selbst zu lesen. Ich brauche irgendetwas das mich ablenkt."

Su setzte sich zu ihr, legte ihr eine Hand um die Schulter und begann ihr all die unbedeutenden Nachrichten vorzulesen die nichts mit dem Gesetz zu tun hatten.

Theodor wusste von Su, dass sie das nicht zum ersten Mal tat.

Theodor sah wie sich die Tür von Blaise und Daphne öffnete. Sie sahen beide völlig fertig aus. Ein wenig beleidigt sah Daphne ihn an, aber sie fragte ihn nicht mehr nach einem Trank gegen ihren Kater. Blaise lächelte ihn matt an, während er Daphne zur Tür brachte. Sie brachen schon etwas verfrüht zum Frühstück auf, vielleicht unternahmen sie ein weiteres Mal den Versuch Poppy Pomfrey um einen hilfreichen Trank anzubetteln.

„Draco ist gestern Nacht verhaftet worden.", meinte Su plötzlich und sah Theodor schockiert an, „Angeblich soll er ein Todesser sein."

Theodor wusste alles über Dracos kleine bedenkliche Bewegung, weil er seine Klappe nie halten konnte, und immer mit seinen angeblichen Leistungen angeben musste. So krank Draco und seine Einstellungen auch waren, er war im Moment bestimmt kein aktiver Todesser.

Su reichte ihm die Zeitung und er überflog den Artikel, ehe er Su den Tagespropheten zurück gab, und sie Morag weiter vorlas.

„Ich muss Padma holen.", meinte Morag schließlich.

Theodor und Su, die zum Frühstück aufbrechen wollten, entschlossen sich sie nach unten zu begleiten.

Am Frühstückstisch bekamen sie bald Gesellschaft von Justin und Dean, die eine Diskussion über ihre Lieblings-Quidditchmannschaften fortsetzten, die sie laut eigenen Angaben bis in die frühen Morgenstunden wach gehalten hatte. Theodor sah amüsiert zu, während Su Justin in seiner Argumentation gegen Dean unterstütze. Er lauschte nicht ihren Worten, sondern betrachtete sie nur, sah sie scherzen und lachen. Die Stimmung hielt viel zu kurz an.

Als Blaise und Daphne kamen, wollten sie sich zu Theodor setzen, doch als Daphne Justin sah, drängte sie Blaise weiter.

„Ich werde mich woanders hin setzen, dann können sie bei euch sitzen.", bot Justin betroffen an, aber Theodor schüttelte den Kopf und bedeutete ihm zu bleiben. Er würde sich später um Blaise und Daphne kümmern.

Justin sah Theodor immer wieder kurz an, offenbar lag ihm etwas auf dem Herzen. Es dauerte einige Zeit ehe er den Mut aufbrachte ihn wirklich anzusprechen.

„Daphne.", begann er und sah dabei auf seine eigenen Hände, „Gestern Abend kam sie aus heiteren Himmel zu mir."

Theodor erstarrte für einen Moment und sein entsetzter Blick schien Dean zu verraten, was er vermutete.

„Ich war dabei.", warf Dean hastig ein.

Theodor entspannte sich etwas.

„Sie hat mir vollkommen zusammenhanglos erklärt, wenn sie jemals eine Tochter mit mir bekommen sollte, dann wird sie Nikki heißen.", meinte Justin verstört, „Sag mal sie ist doch nicht etwa schwanger?"

„Justin, ich hab dir doch gesagt, wenn sie schwanger wäre, würde wesen das mittlerweile sehen.", beruhigte ihn Dean.

Und auch Theodor schüttelte den Kopf, er wusste von Blaise, dass Daphne längst einen Schwangerschaftstest gemacht hatte und er negativ war. Theodor brachte es nicht über sich Justin zu sagen, wieso Daphne diesen Namen gewählt hatte. Nikki war der Vorname der Todesserin, die ihre kleine Schwester ermordet und damit ihr Leben zerstört hatte.

„Was werden wir tun, wenn wir Hogwarts abgeschlossen haben?", fragte Justin und sein Blick war verzweifelt.

„Ich sag dir doch die beste Lösung ist, dass Blaise, Daphne, Padma, Morag, du und ich zusammen in ein großes Haus ziehen.", erklärte Dean bestimmt.

Justin schien sich nur langsam mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden.

„Padma, bitte, du hast seit vorgestern nichts mehr gegessen und du warst die ganze Nacht auf und hast gearbeitet.", hörte Theodor Morag, die damit kämpfte, dass ihre eigene Stärke sie nicht verließ.

Er hatte nicht lange Zeit sie zu beobachten.

„Ich fühle mich elend.", brach es plötzlich aus Justin hervor, „Weil sie mich gefragte hat, ob ich sie heiraten will, dachte ich es wäre in Ordnung. Aber das war es nicht. Auch wenn sie mir noch so oft erklärt hat, dass es das ist."

Theodor konnte aus seiner Stimme hören, wie schuldig er sich fühlte und Theodor verstand warum. Es war kein wirkliches Geheimnis, dass Justin Daphne sehr attraktiv fand.

„Ich habe sofort bereitwillig ‚ja' gesagt. Sie hat mich so bezaubert, ich konnte gar nicht klar denken.", schüttelte er verzweifelt den Kopf, „Ich hätte doch sehen müssen in was für einem Zustand sie sich befindet."

Theodor legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du kanntest sie kaum und sie konnte ihre Probleme gut verstecken.", meinte Theodor, „Wichtig ist, dass ihr jetzt geholfen wird. Was war, können wir nicht mehr ändern."

„Ich habe Angst, davor was sein wird, wenn wir dieses Gesetz nicht erfolgreich bekämpfen können. Ich habe Angst davor, dass es mir wieder gefallen wird, wenn wir dazu genötigt sind. Sie macht es einem auch so verdammt einfach.", meinte er voller Abscheu sich selbst gegenüber, „Ich meine zu was für einem Menschen macht mich das?"

Dean und Theodor saßen erschrocken da, als Justin die Tränen kamen. Theodor hatte keine Antworten für ihn, keinen hilfreichen Ratschlag. Hilflos tätschelte er kurz Justins Hand.

„Komm, Mann, wir lenken uns jetzt erst mal ein wenig ab.", erklärte Dean, „Das Ravenclaw Quidditch Team trainiert gerade."

Theodor nickte in die Richtung von Blaise und Daphne, Su verstand. Sie selbst rutschte hinüber zu Morag und Padma.

„Stimmt es, was die Leute sagen?", fragte Daphne, „Ist Draco wirklich wieder in Askaban?"

Theodor nickte.

„Du musst etwas tun, Theodor! Er hat das Gefängnis so schon kaum ertragen, jetzt wo die Dementoren zurück sind wird er wahnsinnig werden.", wurde Daphne leicht hysterisch und riss an seinem Ärmel.

„Ich werde mir etwas überlegen.", meinte Theodor und versuchte sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

„Was willst du großartig tun Theodor? Wie sind ziemlich machtlos.", war Blaise ungewohnt ungehalten, „Wir können nicht einmal uns selbst helfen. In den nächsten eineinhalb Jahren werden wir dazu gezwungen sein Kinder in die Welt zu setzen. Oder glaubst du wir könnten es tatsächlich besser erwischen, wenn wir eine neue Ehe mit wem auch immer eingehen. Ich meine seien wir uns doch ehrlich, sie werden sich etwas einfallen lassen, um das Problem zu umgehen, dass alle zwei Jahre zahlreiche Ehen aufgelöst werden."

Theodor wollte etwas sagen, aber Blaise ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Du verstehst das nicht Theodor, weil du das Glück hattest und Su und du euch zu einander hingezogen fühlt. Aber Daphne und ich haben dieses Glück nicht. Nach dem Sex habe ich mich gefühlt, als hätte ich Morag vergewaltigt."

„Ihr müsst eben das Beste daraus machen.", zuckte Daphne mit den Schultern.

„Hör auf damit Daphne!", war Blaise entrüstet.

Etwas schien ihn wirklich zu verletzen.

„Was, Blaise? Ob ich mit ihm oder irgendjemand anderen schlafe macht doch keinen Unterschied.", zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Doch, das tut es. Du lässt dich benutzen, du willst ihn doch gar nicht.", fluchte Blaise.

„Es ist einfach Sex, Blaise.", meinte Daphne kalt.

„Hast du wirklich schon vergessen, wie du dich danach zugerichtet hast? Dass ich dich zusammenflicken musste, weil du dich geweigert hast Poppy Pomfrey aufzusuchen?", fuhr Blaise sie an.

„Hör auf! Hör auf!", schrie Daphne laut und begann auf Blaise einzuschlagen.

Der gesamte Lehrertisch wurde auf sie aufmerksam, und Minerva McGonagall kam gemeinsam mit Pomona Sprout zu ihnen.

Theodor und Blaise versuchten vergeblich Daphne, die heulte, kreischte und um sich schlug, zu beruhigen, aber sie hatten keinen Erfolg.

„Pomona, kontaktiere St. Mungos.", meinte McGonagall, als es auch ihr nicht gelang Daphne zu beruhigen.

Su, Morag und Padma waren inzwischen zu ihnen gestoßen und der ganze Saal war verstummt.

„Daphne.", versuchte es Morag, „Daphne."

Völlig unvermutet begann sie ihr ein Lied ins Ohr zu singen. Theodor glaubte noch nie etwas so trauriges gehört zu haben.

(A/N: Hasst mich wenn ihr wollt, aber hier schon wieder Mal ein Liedverweis w w w. y o u t u b e . c o m /watch?v=Q3kHgr6EV3g )

„You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…",

Daphne wurde etwas ruhiger und Morag legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und wiegte sie vorsichtig hin und her.

„…you make me happy, when skies are grey…"

Daphne klammerte sich an Morags Ärmel und ihr Schluchzen wurde schwächer.

"…you'll never know dear, how much I love you…"

Flitwick kam mit einem Beruhigungstrank. Während Morag weitersang, flößte er ihn Daphne vorsichtig ein.

"…please don't take my sunshine away…"

Theodor wurde klar, dass die einzigen Geräusche in der gesamten Halle von Morag und Daphne kamen.

"…the other night dear as I lay sleeping…"

Er wischte über sein Gesicht, und realisierte erst in diesem Moment, dass Tränen seine Wangen entlang liefen.

"…I dreamed I held you here in my arms…"

"Wir müssen sie in die Krankenstation bringen.", meinte McGonagall.

"…when I awoke dear I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried."

"Ich trage sie.", meinte Theodor.

Daphne klammerte sich erst weiterhin an Morag.

„Ich komme mit.", flüsterte sie und sang weiter, während sie sich von Theodor hochnehmen ließ.

Er bemerkte, dass Daphne immer noch am ganzen Leib zitterte.

„Blaise, komm.", befahl er seinem Freund, der völlig fassungslos da stand und wohl gerade erst wirklich begonnen hatte zu begreifen wie schlimm es wirklich um Daphne stand.

Sie kamen nur langsam voran, da Theodor und Morag Schritt halten musste. Daphne hatte sich, als sie wieder zu singen begonnen hatte wieder an ihren Ärmel geklammert.

In der Krankenstation legte Theodor Daphne auf ein Bett.

„Die Therapeutin wird in wenigen Minuten hier sein.", hörte er McGonagall.

Blaise stand betroffen neben Daphne, unfähig irgendetwas zu tun. Morag sang immer noch für sie. Theodor legte Morag eine Hand auf die Schulter, als Zeichen, dass sie nicht alleine war.

Aber in seiner grausamen Vorstellung einer möglichen Zukunft, wäre er nicht da, weil er selbst nicht länger mit dem Leben zu Rande kam.

Wie viele Jahre könnte Morag wohl für sie alle stark sein?

_Als er Su ins St. Mungos begleitete traf er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren Morag wieder. Sie sah mager und erschöpft aus._

„_Ich habe bemerkt, dass wenn ich überarbeitet bin mein Körper nicht zulässt, dass ich schwanger werde.", erklärte sie sehr resigniert, „Ich kann Blaise und Justin nicht noch ein Kind zumuten. Seit Daphne hier in der geschlossenen Abteilung ist, trinkt Blaise wieder und Justin muss sich die meiste Zeit um alle 6 Kinder kümmern. Und Nikki ist gerade erst ein paar Wochen alt. Wir haben Daphne direkt vom Wochenbett aus einliefern müssen."_

_Theodor wusste, dass das nicht alles war, das an Morag zehrte. Padma hatte ihr Trauma nie ganz verwunden und war immer fahrlässiger mit ihrem Leben umgegangen. Vor sieben Jahren war sie während einer eskalierenden Demonstration ums Leben gekommen und Morag hatte es nie verkraftet. Dean war wieder verheiratet worden, seither hatte niemand mehr von ihm gehört und sie vermuteten, dass er vom Ministerium überwacht wurde und er sie nicht gefährden wollte._

„_Blaise und Justin würden sich bestimmt über deinen Besuch freuen. Ich weiß es ist viel verlangt, so wie die Dinge gerade stehen, aber es würde ihnen so gut tun.", bat Morag._

_Theodor nickte. Er hatte sich lange genug davor gedrückt, denn immer wenn er Blaise oder Daphne sah, musste er an Draco denken, der vor wenigen Jahren zum Dementor-Kuss verurteilt worden war. Er machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe, dass er es nicht hatte verhindern können und es ihm somit nicht gelungen war Pansys letzten an ihn gerichteten Wunsch zu erfüllen._

_Er hatte darauf bestanden, dass Su das Wochenende über auf Kur fuhr. Er fand es war viel zu kurz, aber Su bestand darauf keinen einzigen Arbeitstag versäumen zu wollen, so lange sie noch arbeiten konnte._

_Das Kindermädchen begleitete ihn und seine vier Kinder zu dem Haus von Morag, Blaise, Daphne und Justin. Morag war wie erwartet nicht zuhause sondern im St. Mungos. Sie hatte ihm schließlich gestanden, dass sie einen Großteil der Zeit in bei Daphne verbrachte. Sie war außer Blaise die einzige, die sie beruhigen konnte und Blaise konnte sie das im Moment nicht zumuten._

„_Blaise schläft.", meinte Justin zur Begrüßung._

_Seinen Rausch aus, ergänzte Theodor bitter in Gedanken. Die Horde an Kindern war so laut, dass Theodor es kaum ertragen konnte. Als Blaise die Treppe hinunter kam, brüllte er sofort los. Justin begann mit ihm zu diskutieren, woraufhin Blaise ihn nur herablassend ansah, und sich auf die Couch zu Theodor warf. Justin und das Kindermädchen brachten die Horde inzwischen nach draußen._

„_Du siehst gut aus, Theodor."_

_Der Gestank der seine Worte begleitete rief bei Theodor sofort Übelkeit hervor._

„_Du weißt gar nicht was für ein Glück ihr habt, dass ihr euch ein Kindermädchen leisten könnt."_

_Theodor nickte nur, er wusste nicht recht, was er seinem alten Freund sagen sollte._

„_Ich hol mir ein Bier. Willst du auch eines?", fragte Blaise und reagierte nicht auf Theodors Einwände._

_Justin kam zurück aus dem Garten._

„_Dein Kindermädchen hat gesagt du hast die Mehrarbeit bezahlt?", fragte er und obwohl es ihm sichtlich unangenehm war, hatte er nicht die Kraft etwas einzuwenden._

_Er setzte sich müde zu Theodor._

„_Nikki hat mich die ganze Nacht wach gehalten.", erklärte er, „Jetzt schläft sie zum Glück schon seit einer halben Stunde. Ich hoffe sie wacht nicht so schnell auf."_

„_Du kannst dich gerne schlafen legen, Justin, es ist in Ordnung.", bot Theodor ihm an._

_Justin schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Ich bin so froh endlich einmal jemand anderen Erwachsenen zum Reden zu haben. Morag ist kaum da, Daphne will mich nicht sehen, weil sie mir die Schuld an allem gibt und Blaise…", er schwieg einen Moment, und überwand sich schließlich weiter zu reden obwohl es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel, „Ich weiß er ist dein Freund, aber ich kann nicht mit mehr mit ihm reden. Nicht seit er wieder trinkt. Er will sich nicht helfen lassen und in Wirklichkeit tue ich den ganzen Tag nichts anderes als die Kinder von ihm fern zu halten, weil er sie sonst permanent anschreien würde."_

„_Es ist in Ordnung.", sagte Theodor und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, woraufhin Justin zu heulen begann._

„_Nicht schon wieder.", ertönte es von Blaise, der sich mit einer Flasche Bier zurück auf die Couch fallen ließ._

_Betretenes Schweigen trat ein, das nur selten von Justins Schluchzen unterbrochen wurde._

„_Wir können uns keine Kinderbetreuung mehr leisten, wir müssen die Rechnungen für Daphne selbst bezahlen.", erklärte Justin, als sie die Kinder aus dem Garten holten und Blaise wieder schlief._

_Theodor hatte Nikki auf den Arm genommen, um Justin zumindest ein wenig Arbeit abzunehmen. Der sah das arme Kind an, das von seiner Mutter mit einem Namen gestraft war, dessen tragische Geschichte sie auf immer begleiten würde. Er zweifelt daran, dass Daphne Nikki jemals wirklich ansehen könnte. Was würde das mit einer zarten Kinderseele anrichten. Er hätte es Justin damals sagen müssen, als er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte, nun war es zu spät._

„_Blaise schafft es derzeit nicht eine Arbeit länger als zwei Wochen zu behalten.", ergänzte er schließlich._

„Wenn du heute nicht an dem Projekt arbeiten willst, ist das in Ordnung.", erklärte Su.

„Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren.", meinte Theodor.

Sie nickte verstehend.

„Danke, Su.", meinte er so ernst, dass sie fast verunsichert war.

„Wofür?", war sie verwundert.

„Dafür, dass du mir keine unnötigen Fragen stellst sondern mir den Raum gibst den ich brauche."

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und nichts war ihm kostbarer, so sparsam wie sie in letzter Zeit damit umging.

Unter dem Vorwand an einem Projekt in Zauberkunst zu arbeiten, verbrachten Theodor und Su so den Rest des Vormittages gemeinsam mit Flitwick. Sie machten weitere Fortschritte mit den Spiegeln, aber unerwartete Probleme warfen ihre Arbeit zurück. Kaum war ein Spiegel mit einem neuen synchronisiert, verlor er die Verbindung zum alten.

Auch am Nachmittag saßen sie weiter an den Spiegeln, und lauschten nebenbei Dumbledor der ihnen über die Schokofroschkarte die neuesten Entwicklungen aus dem Plenum mitteilte. Su und Theodor verstanden, weshalb im Falle der Weasleys radikales Vorgehen gefragt war, weshalb sie der Aktion zustimmten. Da sie ohnehin mit ihrer Aufgabe ausgelastet waren, stellte sich nicht die Frage danach ob sie aktiv teilnehmen würden.

Kurz darauf waren sie gezwungen die Arbeit zu unterbrechen, da Umbridge eine Vollversammlung ihres Hauses angeordnet hatte. Harry und Ginny waren wieder zurück, Luna und Zacharias fehlten noch, waren aber entschuldigt.

Direkt nach der Versammlung widmeten sie sich erneut ihrem Projekt.

Su und Theodor waren beide wenn es um ihre Arbeit ging keine Menschen, die leicht aufgaben, aber als Zeit für das Abendessen war bemerkte Theodor, dass Flitwick die ersten Zweifel kamen.

Su schien das nicht entgangen zu sein und sie schwieg das Abendessen über.

„Es ist sicher nur ein Denkfehler!", meinte Theodor schließlich.

„Wir haben sämtliche Optionen genauestens analysiert. Und während ich mich ungern geschlagen gebe, sehe ich es doch ein, wenn ein Kampf aussichtslos ist.", meinte sie nüchtern.

„Gut, dann vergessen wir das ganze Projekt für einen Abend und versuchen mit einer völlig neuen Herangehensweise an die gesamte Problemstellung heranzugehen.", meinte Theodor.

Su nickte, ein neuer Plan würde ihnen möglicherweise auch die Fehler im alten Plan aufzeigen.

Die ganze Nacht über arbeiteten sie an alternativen Plänen, doch kein Ansatz erfüllte ihr Anforderungen völlig. Erschöpft entschlossen sie sich um drei Uhr morgens die Arbeit erst am nächsten Tag fortzusetzen.

Er betrachtete sie eine Weile, als sie mit bereits geschlossenen Augen da lag. Er wusste, dass sie noch nicht schlief.

Er erinnerte sich an das Angebot, dass er ihr gemacht hatte, bevor sie sich verlobt hatten. Bitter wurde ihn bewusst, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht annähernd verstanden hatte, was dieses Gesetz noch für sie bedeuten würde. Er schwor sich, dass er zumindest einen Teil der Abmachung halten würde: Sie würde alle Möglichkeiten haben, die er ihr zugesichert hatte, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er sich sämtliche Möglichkeiten damit nahm.

Am nächsten Morgen, saßen Su und er gemeinsam mit Ernie und Hannah beim Frühstück und unterhielten sich über die Besenregistrierung.

„Kommt ihr mit eurer Arbeit voran?", fragte Ernie.

Uneingeschränkte Kommunikation war nun wichtiger denn je geworden. Er nickte, auch wenn es nicht ganz nach der Wahrheit entsprach. Noch war er nicht bereit aufzugeben.

„Zacharias und Luna sind mit Hagrid im verbotenen Wald.", zwinkerte Hannah ihnen zu und er war froh, dass sie so schnell das Thema gewechselt hatte.

Theodor ahnte was sie damit meinte. Luna und Zacharias hatten offenbar allen Ernstes beschlossen mit einem Thestral nach London zu fliegen.

Als er Ginny und Harry sah, war Theodor überrascht, dass sie nicht auch nach London geflogen waren.

„Umbridge ist uns seit gestern Abend ständig auf den Fersen.", erzählte ihm Harry später, als sie sich auf dem Weg zurück ins Haus der Verheirateten befanden. Harry kam gerade vom Quidditch Training.

„Die Vorstellung, dass sie möglicherweise hunderte Babies töten, während sie andere Leute nötigen mehr Kinder in die Welt zu setzen ist so entsetzlich pervers.", meinte Harry plötzlich, „Ginny ist die stärkste Frau, die ich kenne und dennoch ist sie gestern die ganze Nacht wach gelegen, weil die Vorstellung jemand könnte unserem Baby etwas antun ihr keine Ruhe ließ."

Theodor nickte betroffen.

„Aber wir werden zurecht kommen, mehr Sorgen mache ich mir um all die anderen, die nicht unsere Möglichkeiten haben."

Als sie Lester nicht unweit von ihnen sahen begann Harry übergangslos vom Quidditch Training zu erzählen.

_Kaum waren sie zuhause schliefen die Kinder ein. Am nächsten Tag schickte Theodor das Kindermädchen nachhause, um sich selbst seinen Kindern zu widmen. Als Su zurück kam hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen, die Su in ihrem momentanen Zustand nicht wirklich verstehen konnte._

„_Das Haus ist groß genug für eine Kindertagesstätte. Wenn wir ein paar Kinder zusätzlich aufnehmen, können wir die Kinder von Blaise, Morag, Daphne und Justin hier mitbetreuen. Wir würden natürlich nichts daran verdienen und ich werde meine Arbeit aufgeben müssen, um das alles zu managen.", erklärte er._

„_Theodor, nein, es wird dich unglücklich machen. Du bist nicht dazu gemacht. Es wird dich zerstören.", wandte Su ein und heulte._

_Theodor wusste sofort, dass die Schwangerschaftshormone schon wieder am Werk waren. Die letzten Jahre über hatte er Su kaum als sie selbst erlebt._

„_Das Management wird mich ausreichend fordern, und ich kann nicht weiter zusehen, wie unsere Freunde zerstört werden, wenn es etwas gibt, das ich dagegen tun kann."_

_Am Ende nickte sie und er wusste, dass tief unter all der Verzweiflung und Resignation auch ihr Mitgefühl noch lebte._

_Als die Kindertagesstätte ihre Pforten öffnete, sah er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren Hannah und Ernie wieder. Sie hatten nach ihrer Anklage lange unter Auflagen gelebt und waren überwacht worden, weshalb sie weiteren Kontakt mit dem ehemaligen Widerstand vermieden hatten._

_Sie arbeiteten mittlerweile in einem Lokal und wie es im Gastgewerbe so üblich war, waren ihre Arbeitszeiten schwer mit einer Familie zu vereinbaren. Aber sie konnten sich ihre drei Kinder nur leisten, wenn sie beide arbeiteten, da ihnen die Zeit gefehlt hatte schon früher vorzusorgen. Ihr erstes Kind war noch innerhalb des ersten Jahres nach Hogwarts geboren worden._

„_Vor kurzem haben wir Hermine und Snape wieder gesehen.", erklärte Ernie, „Sie saßen auf einem Tisch in dem Lokal in dem wir arbeiten. Es wäre zu auffällig gewesen mehr mit ihnen zu sprechen, aber Hermine hat mir lächelnd zugenickt, damit ich wusste, dass ich mich nicht getäuscht hatte. Sie sind nur einen Tag später wieder gefasst worden."_

„_Harry und Ginny haben es diesmal nicht einmal aus Askaban raus geschafft.", meinte Hannah bekümmert._

_Nachdem das Ministerium ihr ungeborenes Kind getötet hatte, hatte Ginny Potter gewütet und mehrere Beamten in ihrer unkontrollierbaren Rage umgebracht. Sie galt seither als Schwerverbrecherin und wurde dementsprechend schwer bewacht. Harry war lange auf der Flucht gewesen und hatte immer wieder versucht Ginny zu befreien. Schließlich war er erfolgreich gewesen, doch am Ende wurde auch er inhaftiert. Immer wieder unternahmen sie Fluchtversuche._

_Ihr fünftes Kind war geboren und damit waren sie nicht länger gezwungen Kinder in die Welt zu setzen. Es war ein Sohn. Manchmal fragte sich Theodor ob das Ministerium mittlerweile plante das Land durch die hohe Geburtenrate an Magiern und Hexen unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen._

_Su war wieder zurück an ihren Arbeitsplatz gekehrt. Da sie von Sus Gehalt gerade mal so leben konnten hatte Theodor begonnen weitere Räume in ihrem Haus zu vermieten. Nur ein Raum stand leer und wurde weder von der Familie noch von Mietern benutzt. Eines Tages, wenn sie alle mehr Zeit und Kraft hätten, würde sich die DA dort wieder treffen, sagte er sich. Aber als sein jüngster Sohn zwei war begann er daran zu zweifeln, dass es bald einmal passieren würde und der Raum wurde zu einer Abstellkammer._

Kaum waren Zacharias und Luna zurück aus London, hatte Zacharias Theodor gebeten ihm die Spiegel zu zeigen. Da er darauf bedacht gewesen war mit Theodor alleine zu gehen, vermutete er, dass die Spiegel zu sehen nicht der einzige Grund für seine Bitte waren.

Theodor erklärte ihm genau, was sie bisher getan hatten und führte es ihm vor, aber er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er ihm wirklich zuhörte.

„Es ist unfassbar, dass sie die Londoner Gruppe nun so unter Druck setzen können.", begann er plötzlich, aber Theodor war sich sicher, dass auch das noch nicht das Thema war, das Zacharias gerade zu ihm geführt hatte, „Und wenn wir keine Lösung für ihre Probleme finden, verlieren wir in 10 Tagen auch noch Hermine und Snape. Denn seien wir uns ehrlich, egal was sie tun werden, der Kontakt zur DA wird schwer aufrecht zu halten sein. Ich kann mir eine DA ohne Hermine nicht einmal wirklich vorstellen."

„Es wird etwas völlig anderes sein.", meinte Theodor nachdenklich.

„Wer weiß wo wir ohne ihre Idee jetzt wären. Und schon erstaunlich, was für ein Händchen sie in manchen Fällen hatte. Wobei wir haben uns gebührend revanchiert."

Sie mussten beide lachen.

„Wenn es früher absehbar gewesen wäre, hätte sich die gesamte DA viele schlaflose Nächte erspart.", schüttelte Zacharias lachend den Kopf.

„Ich wäre noch nicht einmal in meinen Träumen auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich einmal erleben würde, dass ein Lehrer in der großen Halle öffentlich eine Schülerin küsst.", meinte Theodor, „Schon gar nicht Snape."

„Merlin.", schüttelte Zacharias den Kopf ein weiteres Mal, aber diesmal nicht mehr vor Lachen, „Es ist schon bittere Ironie, dass es nun auf diese Weise endet."

Zacharias spielte mit den Spiegeln herum, was Theodor etwas nervös machte.

„Aber ich nehme nicht an du wolltest mit mir hierher kommen, um zuerst nicht einmal meinen Erklärungen zuzuhören und anschließend über Snape und Hermine zu tratschen.", entschied Theodor sich ihm etwas entgegen zu kommen.

„Du und Su.", meinte er, „Es sieht so leicht aus, wenn wesen euch zusieht."

Theodor zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich meine ihr hattet wie Luna und ich nicht wirklich viel Zeit, um euch auf den Gedanken einzustellen und einander näher zu kommen. Ich habe einfach das Gefühl es ist viel zu viel einfach viel zu früh geschehen und da ist nun eine Lücke. Etwas das fehlt, um das wesen beraubt wurde und das wesen niemals zurück bekommen kann. Ich weiß es klingt falsch und undankbar, weil wir es trotz unserer Misere so viel besser erwischt haben. Es muss sich lächerlich anhören."

„Nein.", meinte Theodor, „Ich verstehe dich."

Zacharias schien es kaum glauben zu können.

„Allerdings muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich weiß auch keinen Rat."

Zacharias nickte und sah aus, als hätte er auch nicht damit gerechnet. Vermutlich hatte er wirklich einfach nur mit jemanden darüber reden wollen.

Theodor nahm selbst einen Spiegel in die Hand, er sah durch sein eigenes Gesicht hindurch, als wäre er nur Nebel. Er sah Pansy, tot. Draco, voller Hass und in Ketten. Padma, fast gebrochen. Daphne, hysterisch heulend. Ganz leise drang Morags Stimme wieder zu ihm hindurch. Zacharias erschrak, als Theodor den Spiegel gegen die Wand schleuderte.

_Nachdem sie ihre älteste Tochter am Bahnsteig 9 ¾ verabschiedet hatten kehrte Su alleine mit den Kindern zurück nachhause, Theodor wollte noch ins St. Mungos. Es würde nicht leicht werden._

_Im Stock in dem Morag arbeitete wartete er auf sie und warf inzwischen einen Blick in den Tagespropheten. Luna war wieder einmal zu einem halben Jahr in Askaban verurteilt worden. Zacharias war gerade erst wieder frei gekommen so weit Theodor wusste. Nun wären er und Lunas Vater also wieder an der Reihe sich um die zwei Kinder zu kümmern. Theodor schätzte, dass Luna und Zacharias in den letzten zehn Jahren vielleicht ein paar Monate gleichzeitig in Freiheit verbracht hatten. Es war ihre Art zu kämpfen, obwohl wesen Kinder hatte für die wesen verantwortlich war._

_Morag legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter._

„_Bist du sicher, dass du sie sehen willst?", fragte Morag mit zittriger Stimme._

_Theodor nickte stumm._

„_Weiß sie, dass er tot ist?", fragte Theodor._

_Morag schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Sie würde es auch nicht verstehen, wenn wir es ihr sagen würden. Sie ist mehr auf der anderen Seite als hier.", ihre Stimme bebte und sie schluckte Tränen._

_Drei Tore trennten sie von der geschlossenen Abteilung, sie wurden genauestens untersucht, da keine gefährlichen Gegenstände erlaubt waren._

_Als Morag sie sah, begann sie sofort zu weinen. Theodor konnte ihr gerade keine Stütze sein. Er war erstarrt, bei dem Anblick der sich ihm darbot._

_Sie lächelte ihn nur sehr debil an. Zitternd ging er näher auf sie zu._

„_Sieh mal!", grinste sie und zeigte auf einen Kopf der willkürlich auf ihr Krankenhausnachthemd genäht war._

„_Sie glaubt es ist ein Anstecker.", quälte Morag Worte hervor, „Richtige Anstecker sind hier zu gefährlich."_

„_BELFER.", sagte sie und zeigte auf den Knopf._

_Theodor hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, während Tränen seine Wangen hinab liefen._

„_Das ist alles was sie noch sagt. Sie haben sie nach dem jüngsten Ausbruchsversuch mit allem möglichen behext. Natürlich vorrangig dem Cruciatus-Fluch und wesen darf nicht vergessen, dass sie jahrelang immer wieder den Dementoren ausgeliefert war. Zumindest die wird sie in diesem Leben nicht mehr sehen müssen."_

_Die Worte hatten Morag alle Kraft gekostet und sie begann wieder zu bitterlich weinen._

_Es wunderte Theodor nicht, dass Snape in Folge Amok gelaufen war. Er hatte einige hochrangige Beamten des Ministeriums über den Fluss geschickt, ehe er selbst ein Opfer des Todesfluches wurde._

_Theodor saß an diesem Tag lange mit Ernie und Hannah an einem ganz bestimmten Tisch in dem Lokal in dem die beiden arbeiteten. Sie schwiegen gemeinsam._

_Den Abend verbrachte er damit das Zimmer auszuräumen. Es war spät nachts als er endlich fertig war. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und zog den Knut heraus, den er jeden Abend auf sein Nachtkästchen legte und jeden morgen wieder einsteckte. Seit über einem Jahrzehnt._

_Er behexte die Münze und fragte sich ob irgendjemand kommen würde._

_Wenig später hörte er Schritte, als er sich umdrehte stand Su in der Tür, sie zeigte ihm ihren Knut._

„Theodor?", fragte Zacharias, er war sichtlich besorgt.

Offenbar war er lange still dagestanden, seine Blicke auf den zerbrochenen Spiegel gerichtet.

„Ich würde ja einen Zauber sprechen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ein einfacher ‚Reparo' die Zauber eurer Spiegel beeinträchtigen würde.", meinte Zacharias und trat zu den Scherben.

Theodor folgte ihm. Er sah in jeder Scherbe das Gesicht von Zacharias der sich darüber beugte.

„Das ist es!", ertönte sein freudiger Aufschrei.

Theodor fiel Zacharias, der nicht wusste wie ihm geschah, um den Hals.

„Wie konnten wir nur so unglaublich blind sein."

„Theodor, wovon redest du?", fragte Zacharias.

„Wir haben die ganze Zeit über versucht die Spiegel alle miteinander zu verbinden, aber es ist gar nicht notwendig. Alles was wir brauchen sind zwei Spiegel die wir zerschlagen. Wir brauchen nur jeder von beiden Spiegeln einen Splitter und müssen eventuell noch an der Bildüberlagerung arbeiten."

Zacharias nickte, auch wenn er nicht völlig sicher war, dass was er verstanden zu haben glaubte wirklich das war, worauf Theodor hinaus wollte.

„Lass uns gehen und ihnen die frohe Botschaft überbringen!"

(A/N: Ich weiß… immer diese Lieder… dabei hasse ich die meisten Songfics… egal… hier eine andere, fröhliche Version von „You are my sunshine." w w w. y o u t u b e .com/watch?v=rc2jsjnt-HY)

Als sie noch darauf warteten, dass alle anderen eintrafen, nahm Theodor Justin zur Seite.

„Keine Tochter von Daphne wird jemals Nikki heißen. Hast du mich verstanden?", die Härte die in seine Worten lag erschreckte ihn selbst.

Justin stellte keine Fragen, er nickte nur.

Die DA hatte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt, nachdem Harry sichergestellt hatte, dass sowohl Umbridge, als auch Lester sich weit entfernt befanden und sie nicht überraschen konnten. Die anderen Schüler waren alle bereits beim Mittagessen. Da Umbridge immer noch in einem anderen Raum essen musste, würde ihre Abwesenheit nicht auffallen.

Theodor hielt kurz inne, als Morag, Blaise und Daphne zu ihnen kamen, Morag und Blaise hatten Daphne aus dem Krankenflügel abgeholt. Gemurmel und fragende Blicke gingen durch die Runde.

„Ich habe gehört, wenn ich und Daphne ein Pergament unterschreiben, erfahren wir, was ihr alle so im geheimen ausheckt?", fragte Blaise und grinste.

Morags Blicke trafen die von Theodor, sie lächelten einander an.

„Hermine ist nicht da. Haben wir trotzdem Zugriff auf das Pergament?", fragte Theodor.

Ginny bewegte ihren Zauberstab und tatsächlich erschien das Pergament.

„Hermine würde nicht riskieren, dass die Gruppe sollte sie einmal fehlen handlungsunfähig ist.", lächelte sie und reichte Blaise das Pergament.

Rasch unterschrieb er und gab es Daphne. Sie sah Blaise noch einmal kurz fragend an, und er nickte. Auch Daphne setzte ihre Unterschrift auf das Pergament und auch sie nahmen Platz.

Aufgeregt erzählt Theodor von dem großen Fortschritt den sie nun mit den Spiegeln gemacht hatten. In wenigen Tagen hätten sie die nötige Menge hergestellt, denn die Überlagerungen zu bearbeiten, war laut Su nur eine Kleinigkeit.

Die Stimmung der DA war schon lange nicht mehr so gut gewesen, auch wenn es sich nur um einen kleinen Erfolg handelte, wenn wesen die Gesamtsituation betrachtete. Aber sie hatten es geschafft die Regulierungen des Ministeriums erfolgreich zu untergraben und das war zumindest ein Sieg. Und es wäre nicht der letzte, beschloss Theodor.

Die meisten waren zum Essen aufgebrochen. Nur Morag, Blaise, Daphne, Justin, Dean und Padma saßen noch da. Su und Theodor standen nicht weit von ihnen mitten im Raum. Theodors Blicke waren auf die kleine Gruppe gerichtet.

Dean und Padma waren damit beschäftigt gemeinsam eine Gitarre zu stimmen, während Morag versuchte Blaise den Text des Liedes, das sie Daphne vorgesungen hatte, beizubringen. Da Daphne zwischen ihnen saß, beugten sie sich über ihren Rücken. Justin lenkte unterdessen Daphne mit einer Erzählung über seinen Onkel ab, der doch tatsächlich gemeint hatte, er müsse anlässlich seines 17. Geburtstages eine Zaubershow machen. Tatsächlich lachte Daphne, als Justin ihr einen der Tricks vorführte, den sein Onkel ihm präsentiert hatte.

„Theodor?", fragte Su.

„Ja Su?", wandte er sich ihr zu.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Er strich ihr durchs Haar.

„Ich werde es niemals soweit kommen lassen, dass dieses Gesetz unsere Träume zerstört.", meinte er bestimmt.

„Theodor.", meinte Su ernst, „Ich hoffe du weißt, dass du nicht alleine bist und es nicht deine Aufgabe ist alleine alle Verantwortung zu tragen. Du hast dir eine ganze Menge aufgelastet, aber sieh sie dir an, sie kommen zurecht."

„Ich weiß.", sagte er und nickte.

Er sah sie einen Augenblick lächelnd an. Er würde in Zukunft nicht länger darauf warten, bis es fast schon zu spät war. Ab heute würde er damit beginnen rechtzeitig zu handeln.

„Ich liebe dich, Su.", meinte er.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so gerührt sein würde, dass ihre Augen feucht werden würden.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Theodor.", lächelte sie.

Ganz vorsichtig küssten sie sich und Theodor wusste, dass es ihr erster richtiger Kuss war.

Auch wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit für ihr Leben gegeben hätte, er schwor sich, er würde das beste aus diesem machen und er wäre bereit dafür zu kämpfen. Immer.

„So, lasst es uns probieren!", hörte er im Hintergrund eine Stimme und Padma begann die Melodie auf der Gitarre zu spielen.

„Alle bereit?"

„Ja.", ertönte es und kurz darauf erklang das Lied.

Es klang so fröhlich und zuversichtlich. Seit gestern hatte sich wieder viel in der Welt geändert, und einiges davon war tatsächlich positiver Natur.

Als er sie zusammen singen und musizieren hörte, wusste er, dass sie es schaffen würden.

* * *

**A/N:**

In diesem Sinne wünsche ich euch allen ein frohes Fest, was immer ihr auch feiern solltet! Leider habe ich es nicht mehr geschafft das Kapitel pünktlich zum Jul-Fest fertig zu stellen. Ich hoffe alle die Jul gefeiert haben, hatten ein fröhliches Fest.

Das Ende hat sich überraschend positiv entwickelt, ich hoffe niemand ist enttäuscht und es ist euch nicht zu kitschig. Falls doch schieb ich es darauf, dass ich heute beim Einkaufen unvorbereitet Weihnachtsliedern ausgesetzt war und mich dabei erwischt habe am Heimweg „Deck the halls" zu summen. Das ist zumindest eines der erträglicheren Weihnachtslieder. Das einzige Weihnachtslied das ich tatsächlich mag ist übrigens „Carol of the Bells".

So, genug von Weihnachten geplaudert.

Ich hatte jetzt schon lange das Bedürfnis wieder ein Theodor Kapitel zu schreiben, vor allem auch ein Kapitel in dem wir sehen, wie es all den anderen Scheinehepaaren mittlerweile geht. Außerdem wollte ich einen kleinen Einblick in das neue Haus liefern. Irgendwie ist aus meinem Versuch eine kleine Geschichte in der Geschichte geworden. Das Kapitel hat mich übrigens total überrascht, ich habe bereits am nächsten Kapitel gearbeitet und da klopfte es plötzlich an meine Tür und sagte: Hallo? Das ist aber mein Platz!

Ich danke euch allen wieder herzlich für die Reviews und fürs Lesen!

Rebecca Slytherin: Ja, die Geschichte ist grausam, da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung. Aber irgendwo finde ich immer auch ein bisschen Hoffnung und das finde ich sehr tröstlich.

Jessi: Schön, dass du die Geschichte entdeckt hast und sie dir gefällt. Was langatmige Kapitel betrifft hoffe ich, dass du die ganzen Plena-Kapitel unbeschadet überstehst. ^^ Ich versuche immer es so wenig langatmig wie möglich zu gestalten, aber manche Szenen wollen leider nicht immer ganz so wie ich. Aber ich versuche brav weiter mich zu verbessern und hoffe es gelingt mir bald, damit ihr auch noch in dieser Geschichte etwas davon habt. Ich finde es ist wirklich eine der größten Herausforderungen eher langweilige aber notwendige Inhalte adäquat zu vermitteln.

Lexx: Kapitalismuskritik zu verpacken war mir von Anfang an ein Anliegen. Wesen muss dem Konzern nicht zwangsläufig einen Namen geben, es gibt so viele da draußen, die wesen fast beliebig einsetzen könnte. (Da du offenbar anonym einen Review geschrieben hast kann ich dir übrigens leider keine Nachricht schicken.)

Weltherrscherchen: Ich hoffe es war nicht zu banal und beiläufig. Ich habe sehr lange mit der Entscheidung gehadert.


	85. McGonagall

**84 McGonagall**

Fred war sofort auf die Theorie angesprungen. In seinem Fall war es vermutlich aber mehr Verzweiflung als Überzeugung. Schnell war er der Ansicht, dass er über Benoit Palley bestimmt Michael Brown und damit auch Angelina finden würde.

Der Rest der Londoner Gruppe stand der Idee kritisch gegenüber. Sie wollten sich nicht Freds Euphorie anschließen, weil sie wohl damit rechneten, dass die Ernüchterung bald eintreten würde.

„Ich weiß nicht ob es sich machen lässt.", meinte dann George und reichte ihnen ein Flugblatt, „Aber morgen wäre die Demonstration gegen Erlass 35d."

Hermine verglich die Zeit mit ihrem für morgen geplanten Date, Snape tat dasselbe.

„Es könnte knapp werden, wenn ich mein Date nicht zur Demo mitbringe.", seufzte Hermine.

„Bei mir ebenfalls.", meinte Snape.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass Professorin McGonagall im Moment in der Lage ist die Schüler und Schülerinnen dafür vom Unterricht zu befreien.", meinte George etwas betrübt, „Und sich einfach aus dem Schloss zu schleichen und zu kommen wird wohl schwierig werden, wenn die einzige Transportmöglichkeit Thestrale sind."

„Also ich habe vor zu kommen.", meinte Zacharias bestimmt, „Vielleicht können wir es zumindest so organisieren, dass eine kleine Gruppe es schafft."

Zacharias und Luna verabschiedeten sich schließlich, langsam wurde es knapp.

„Die DA trifft sich heute Abend zum Plenum.", meinte er zu Hermine und Snape, „Wir wissen nur noch nicht wann, aber frühestens einee Stunde vor dem Abendessen, und wo."

„Wir sollten auch aufbrechen.", meinte Snape kurz nachdem Zacharias und Luna sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten.

„Wir könnten auf das Mittagessen in Hogwarts verzichten und noch hier bleiben und unsere Zeit sinnvoll nutzen.", schlug Hermine vor.

„Wir werden ohnehin erst nach dem Mittagessen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Wir haben noch etwas vor.", meinte Snape und machte keine Anstalten sie darüber aufzuklären.

„Im Moment könnt ihr uns ohnehin keine große Hilfe sein.", meinte George, „Es bringt uns mehr, wenn ihr McGonagall über alles informiert für den Fall, dass es noch länger dauert, ehe wir Kingsley sehen."

Sie nahmen wieder einen Bus zu einer der nächsten U-Bahn Stationen, es war nicht derselbe Weg den sie gekommen waren.

„Haben wir ein bestimmtes Ziel?", fragte Hermine.

Er griff in seinen Umhang und holte eine Karte hervor, und reichte sie Hermine. Die Karte stammte von einem kleinen Restaurant das laut der Wegbeschreibung darauf in der Nähe einer der Stationen war, die ihre Linie passierte.

„Ich habe noch nie davon gehört.", meinte sie.

„Es ist ein Muggel-Restaurant. Ich denke es wäre unklug wenn wir uns im magischen London bewegen.", erklärte er.

Es würde ihnen auf jeden Fall die Möglichkeit geben ihre weitere Vorgehensweise zu besprechen. Da er offenbar darauf bedacht war das nicht im Hauptquartier zu tun, war sich Hermine unsicher, ob er nicht doch schon an Flucht dachte. In der Tat wäre es ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt, da es sicherer war, solange niemand damit rechnete.

Das Lokal vermittelte eine sehr familiäre Atmosphäre und Hermine war etwas verwundert, dass Snape gerade dieses Lokal ausgewählt hatte. Sie ließ ihm den Vortritt und er wählte einen Tisch weit hinten in einer Ecke. Die Bedienung kam und brachte Karten. Außer ihnen war nur noch ein altes Ehepaar in dem Raum und sie befanden sich außer Hörweite. Sie war etwas irritiert, dass Snape noch keinen Zauber gesprochen hatte, weil sie nicht annahm, dass er sich darauf verlassen würde, dass sie hier wirklich sicher waren. Daher hielt sie es für sinnvoller vorerst nicht über ihre Pläne zu sprechen.

„Woher kennst du dieses Lokal?", fragte sie kaum hatten sie Getränke bestellt und die Karten durchgeblättert.

„Offenbar haben die Macmillians vor es zu übernehmen und in ein magisches Lokal umzuwandeln.", er klang wenig begeistert.

„Und woher weißt du das?", fragte Hermine, die nicht glauben konnte, dass er mit Schülern über ihre Zukunftspläne sprach.

„Mr Macmillian hielt es für notwendig es großartig anzukündigen.", meinte er und fügte dem mit eisigen Tonfall etwas hinzu, „Während meines Unterrichtes."

Die Kellnerin kam zurück und unterbrach ihr Gespräch. Ihre Getränke wurden serviert und sie bestellten.

Da Snape immer noch keine Anstalten machte einen Zauber zu sprechen, deutete sie auf ihren Zauberstab. Als er sie nur fragend ansah, beugte sie sich näher zu ihm.

„Sollten wir nicht unser Gespräch abschirmen?", fragte sie.

Snape gab keine Antwort, sondern bewegte nur seinen Zauberstab. Hermine war sich sicher, dass er nicht einfach auf so etwas wesentliches vergessen würde. Vielleicht hatte er vor gehabt zu warten, bis das Essen serviert wurde.

„Wir kehren doch zurück nach Hogwarts, oder nicht?", wollte sie sich nun vergewissern.

„Natürlich tun wir das, schließlich haben wir zugesagt den Botendienst zu übernehmen."

Er schien verwundert darüber, dass sie auch nur einen Moment daran gezweifelt hatte.

„Ich nehme an es wird recht ungewohnt sein mit vielen deiner Schülerinnen und Schülern in einer Gruppierung auf einer Ebene zusammen zu arbeiten.", meinte sie als sie über ihre Rückkehr nachdachte.

„Was für eine große Umstellung, dagegen erscheint es ja beinahe normal, dass ich mit einer Schülerin verheiratet war.", rollte er nur mit dem Augen.

Hermine schnaufte nur.

„Erfreulicherweise endet das Schuljahr in einem Monat und die DA macht ihren Abschluss.", erklärte Snape.

„Oh, da wären immer noch Ginny, Luna, Colin und Dennis.", grinste Hermine fast etwas schadenfroh.

„Wie freundlich von dir mich daran zu erinnern.", schnaufte nun er.

Hermine nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk und entschied sich dann das Gespräch auf das Wesentliche zu fokussieren.

„Ich nehme an wir sollten unsere Pläne besprechen.", meinte sie.

Snapes leicht verwirrter Blick verunsicherte sie etwas.

„Ich meine deshalb sind wir doch hier, oder?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Natürlich.", meinte er nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns, das Hermine nicht entging.

Unschlüssig was es zu bedeuten hatte sprach sie weiter.

„Wir brauchen noch einen Plan wegen den Selwyns.", meinte Hermine.

„Oh, ich habe schon einen wundervollen Plan.", erklärte Snape, was Hermine doch etwas überraschte, „Deine Elfenfreundin kann uns in ihr Haus bringen."

„Und dann? Septimus ist verschwunden, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass wir im Haus irgendwelche Hinweise seinen Aufenthaltsort finden können, Edwina scheint sehr gründlich zu sein."

Außerdem wusste sie nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war die Elfe darum zu bitten. Wer weiß, was geschehen würde, sollte es Edwina gelingen sie in die Finger zu bekommen.

„Ich habe nicht vor ihn zu suchen, ich habe vor Edwina in meine Finger zu bekommen und entweder Veritaserum oder Leglimentik anzuwenden und sollte sie ein Okklumens sein werden wir zu anderen Methoden greifen."

Hermine riss die Augen weit auf.

„Ich dachte schwarze Magie anzuwenden stünde gar nicht zur Debatte.", meinte sie sehr überrascht.

„Das tut sie auch nicht.", meinte Snape sehr bestimmt, „Aber ich bin durchaus bereit bis an die Grenze der Legalität zu gehen. Allerdings wird es dazu notwendig für dich sein, dich mit alter Magie zu beschäftigen."

„Wann werden wir Edwina aufsuchen?", fragte Hermine, die befürchtete es könnte dadurch eine Weile dauern.

„Ich nehme an wir werden mindestens zwei Tage brauchen um dir soviel Okklumentik beizubringen, dass es dir zumindest möglich ist zu erkennen, wenn jemand Leglimentik an dir anzuwenden gedenkt. Für den Zauber den du lernen musst, wirst du gut fünf Tage brauchen und ich halte es für unklug Edwina zuvor aufzusuchen. Sobald sie weiß, dass wir in ihr Haus eindringen können, wird sie Möglichkeiten finden das zu unterbinden.", meinte er ernst.

„Gut, wann fangen wir an?", fragte sie, „Und weshalb brauche ich die Okklumentik?"

„Mit Okklumentik beginnen wir morgen.", meinte Snape, „Du wirst jemanden brauchen, der dir alte Magie lehrt. Und ich muss dazu sagen, dass die Auswahl an Lehrmeistern und Lehrmeisterinnen nicht mehr besonders groß ist."

Etwas an Snapes Stimme sagte ihr, dass was er zu sagen gedachte ihr ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde.

„Wer?", fragte sie und schnaufte.

Der Tonfall, mit dem er ihren Namen sagte, verriet ihr, dass auch er nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Idee war.

„Narcissa Malfoy."

Das erklärte weshalb er wollte, dass sie Okklumentik lernte.

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich das für eine sehr schlechte Idee halte, warum sollte Narcissa sich dazu bereit erklären?"

„Weil wir im Gegenzug ihren Sohn befreien werden.", meinte Snape.

„Wir sprechen von Narcissa Malfoy, sie wird darauf bestehen, dass wir zuerst ihren Sohn befreien.", gab Hermine zu bedenken, „Außerdem ist das doch ohnehin unser Plan."

„Aber das ist ihr nicht bewusst. Und ich denke sogar Narcissa ist vernünftig genug zu verstehen, dass es unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht möglich ist, Draco sofort zu befreien."

„Und wie genau werden wir Draco befreien?", fragte Hermine, die hier noch gewisse Probleme vermutete, „Ich zweifle daran, dass Narcissa gewillt ist bis zum Prozess zu warten."

„Sie wird keine andere Option haben, als zu warten. Wir werden eine Möglichkeit finden müssen den Portschlüssel, der Draco zurück nach Askaban bringen soll zu manipulieren.", meine Snape, „Bis zum Prozess haben wir noch fast einen Monat, inzwischen sollte es Kingsley möglich sein genügend Abteilungen des Ministeriums mit seinen Leuten zu infiltrieren."

„Dann hätten wir allerdings immer noch ein Problem.", meinte Hermine, „Wie sollen Narcissa und ich uns unter den momentanen Bedingungen treffen?"

„Wir werden sie spätestens am Donnerstag in das Schloss einschleusen und einen Ort finden an dem wir sie vorübergehend verstecken können."

Hermine nickte nur, als sie sah, dass die Kellnerin sich mit ihrem Mittagessen näherte. Kaum war sie gegangen setzten sie ihr Gespräch fort.

„Unsere mögliche Flucht werden wir ohnehin noch mit der DA absprechen müssen.", meinte Snape, „Da wir nun alles notwendige besprochen haben, erübrigt es sich uns für heute Abend zu verabreden, nehme ich an."

Hermine war doch etwas überrascht wie emotionslos er das feststellte.

„Ich denke ich werde wohl meine Sachen holen müssen."

„Bestimmt haben die Hauselfen das längst für dich erledigt."

„Ja.", meinte sie nur.

Einen Augenblick sah er sie an als würde er auf etwas warten, ehe er sich dem Essen zuwandte.

„Es wird sich wohl wieder einiges ändern.", meinte Hermine in dem Versuch wieder ein Gespräch aufzunehmen.

Aber anstatt etwas zu sagen, schenkte er ihr nur ein wehmütiges Lächeln.

Den Rest des Mittagessens und den Weg zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel von wo aus sie apparierten verbrachten sie hauptsächlich schweigend.

Sie standen beide in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts und waren unschlüssig, was sie tun oder sagen sollten. Snape hatte die Besen mit einem Tarnzauber belegt.

„Severus! Ms Granger!", tönte eine zornige Stimme durch die Halle und nahm ihnen sämtliche Entscheidungen ab.

Professorin McGonagall kam die Stiege herunter. Nymphadora Tonks folgte ihr und warf Hermine und Snape warnende Blicke zu. Aber es war gar nicht nötig, die schlechte Laune der Schulleiterin war nicht zu übersehen.

„In mein Büro, sofort!", verlangte sie.

Snape behexte die Besen. Hermine vermutete, dass er sie irgendwohin geschickt hatte.

Vor der Treppe zum Büro angelangt wandte sie sich an Hermine.

„Sie warten hier mit Professorin Lupin, zuerst werde ich mit Severus sprechen!"

Es war unter Garantie kein gutes Zeichen, dass sie einzeln mit ihnen sprechen wollte.

- o- o-

Snape blieb gegenüber des großen Schreibtisches stehen. Noch relativ ruhig forderte sie ihn auf sie über das Ergebnis der Anhörung zu informieren. Doch kaum war sein kurzer Bericht zu Ende, machte sich ihre Verärgerung wieder sehr stark bemerkbar.

„Severus! Was genau ist in sie gefahren?", fing die Direktorin sofort an, „Sie fliegen mit einer meiner Schülerinnen erst durch das Schloss, stehlen Rolanda Hooch ihren Hut und lassen damit ein altes Spiel wieder aufleben, das schon seit Jahren aus dem Schloss verbannt war und zu allem Überfluss küssen sie dann auch noch vor versammelter Schülerinnenschaft eine Schülerin. Außerdem war ich gezwungen mir Lügen für Dolores Umbridge einfallen zu lassen, um ihr Verhalten zu rechtfertigen."

„Ich habe meine Frau geküsst.", meinte er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

McGonagalls Gesicht wurde leicht rot ob ihrer Wut.

„Severus, vor vielen Jahren waren sie ebenfalls wegen diesem Spiel hier in diesem Büro. Gemeinsam mit Professor Dumbledor, Professor Slughorn, Lily Evans und mir.", begann sie, „Und als sie dieselbe Aktion mit Ms Granger lieferten, nur diesmal erfolgreich, kam ich ins Grübeln. Dann habe ich begonnen zu kombinieren und Puzzlestück um Puzzlestück setzte sich wie selbst zu einem Bild zusammen. Sie haben Lily Evans geliebt."

Er sah Minerva nicht deshalb so ungläubig an, weil sie es herausgefunden hatte, sondern weil er es nicht fassen konnte, dass sie gedachte ihre Erkenntnis in diesem Gespräch als Argument zu verwenden. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass es irgendjemanden früher oder später auffallen musste. Aber seit Voldemorts Sturz war auch von ihm erwartet worden den Patronus zur Kommunikation zu verwenden, er hatte also nicht wirklich eine Wahl gehabt.

„Ms Granger ist nicht Lily Evans, Severus!", meinte sie mit eindringlicher Stimme.

Aus ihrem Mund hatte es bei weitem nicht die Wirkung wie aus dem von Narcissa Malfoy, es hinterließ dennoch einen fahlen Beigeschmack.

„Minerva, sehe ich aus als hätte ich keine Augen im Kopf? Natürlich ist Ms Granger nicht Lily Evans.", schüttelte er nur den Kopf und schnaufte genervt.

„Sie wissen was ich meine Severus. Sie sind beide sehr wissbegierig und nehmen ihre Ausbildung sehr ernst. Sie sind beide starke Frauen, die bereit sind für ihre Ideale zu kämpfen. Sie sind beide die besten ihres Jahrganges und haben einen nicht unähnlichen Werdegang.", führte McGonagall es näher aus.

„Wenn sie beide Frauen auf wenige Merkmale reduzieren ist es leicht eine Parallele herzustellen. Sie beleidigen allerdings beide, wenn sie meinen ihre minimalistischen Beschreibungen würden ihren Charakteren in irgend einer Weise gerecht werden.", meinte er kühl.

„Severus, Ms Granger ist eine junge Frau, die noch nicht wirklich weiß was sie vom Leben will und sich deshalb noch leicht vormachen kann, das was sie hat wirklich ist, was sie will, auch wenn es das langfristig vielleicht doch nicht ist. Ich hoffe, dass sie das bedenken."

„Sie werden doch nicht etwa Angst haben ich könnte ihnen ihr Gryffindor Goldkind abspenstig machen.", meinte er finster.

„Im Moment mache ich mir fast mehr Sorgen über den Einfluss den Ms Granger auf sie hat. Sie verhalten sich wie ein verantwortungsloser liebestoller Teenager. Wesen könnte meinen sie hätten die Mid-Life-Crisis. ", schüttete McGonagall den Kopf, „In dieses Bild passt auch die junge Frau gegenüber der sie nun meinen sich beweisen zu müssen."

„Minerva, wenn sie lediglich vor haben über mein Privatleben zu sprechen und derartig lächerliche Anschuldigungen machen, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir dieses Gespräch beenden."

Er wollte sich eigentlich abwenden um zu gehen, aber ihre Blicke gestatteten es ihm nicht.

„Aber verstehen sie denn nicht Severus, genau das ist das Problem. Ihr Privatleben interferiert mit ihrer Arbeit. Mehr sogar, sie haben sogar den Orden verlassen.", meinte sie wütend.

„Kein leichter Entschluss, aber der Orden hat eine sehr konservative Richtung eingeschlagen mit der ich mich nicht länger identifizieren kann. Also versuchen sie gar nicht erst mir zu erklären, es läge am Einfluss von Ms Granger.", stellte er klar.

„Sie beide sind dabei gefährliches Terrain zu betreten. Und nicht nur ich rechne damit, auch Dolores Umbridge und das Ministerium haben sie im Auge. Mit all den neuen Regulierungen wird es nicht einfach sein sich durchzuschlagen und bevor sie etwas Dummes tun denken sie daran, dass wir sie hier brauchen. Und auf diese Weise könnten sie vielleicht auch Ms Granger davon überzeugen ihren Abschluss zu machen.", meinte sie ernst.

„Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Ms Granger es davon abhängig machen wird was ich tue. Weder sie noch ich werden sie aufhalten können wenn sie gehen will."

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Severus, der Prozess gegen die Macmillians, Padma Patil und Draco Malfoy beginnt bereits in 3 Wochen. Der Prozess gegen Percy Weasley wird wohl auch in spätestens zwei Monaten stattfinden. Wir brauchen alle Leute die wir kriegen können und nicht noch mehr von uns in Askaban."

„Und was schlagen sie vor? Dass Ms Granger und ich falls wir nicht beweisen können, dass sie nicht reinblütig ist irgendjemanden heiraten?".

Er war entsetzt.

„Ich denke es wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen, sollten wir keine neuen Scheinehepartner für sie beide finden. Mit etwas Taktik können sie die Ehen hinauszögern zumindest in Ms Grangers Fall wird es notwendig sein, um ihr ihren Abschluss zu ermöglichen. Wenn sie die richtigen Kandidaten ablehnt und eine Übereinstimmung nicht vorhanden ist gewinnt sie weitere 10 Tage. Wenn es ihr zweimal gelingt hat sie ihre UTZe in der Tasche.", erklärte sie ihren Plan.

„Und danach? Wie groß schätzen sie ihre Chance ein an jemanden zu geraten der entweder zu dumm ist es zu bemerken oder dem es egal ist, dass sie für den Widerstand arbeitet? Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass sie entweder in Askaban landet oder gezwungen ist den Widerstand aufzugeben. Und ich weiß nicht welches Schicksal für sie tragischer wäre.", schmetterte er ihr energisch entgegen.

„Das Gesetz wird fallen, Severus, wir müssen nur auf Zeit spielen."

„Wie lange Minerva? 3 Kinder und ein verbautes Leben später?", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Wir hätten uns alle weigern müssen, von Anfang an."

„Etwas spät für diese Einsicht Severus. Aber überlegen sie ernsthaft. Die wenigen Leute die das versucht haben sitzen in Askaban oder sind auf der Flucht.", meinte Minerva, „Mit dem neuen Zusatz zum Erlass sind sie wieder zu weit gegangen. Der Aufruhr wird kommen. Wenn wir jetzt zu radikal werden schadet es nur unseren Versuchen die Bevölkerung zu mobilisieren. Ich kann nur wirklich hoffen, dass die DA und die Londoner Gruppe mit ihrer wachsenden Radikalität nicht sämtliche unser aller Bemühungen wieder zunichte machen."

„Da wir schon beim Thema sind, wäre es vielleicht wesentlich wichtiger ihnen die neuesten Entwicklungen aus London mitzuteilen."

McGonagall war entsetzt von dem was Snape berichtete.

„Ms Granger und Ms Lovegood haben übrigens eine gemeinsame Theorie, die Hintergründe von Erlass 35 betreffend. Sie glauben Benoit Palley, der Vizepäsident von Wizlove steckt dahinter."

„Wizlove wurde erst nach dem Erlass gegründet.", wandte McGonagall sofort ein.

„Ja, aber offenbar ist er auch Teil der Geschäftsleitung eines Muggelkonzerns, der unter anderem Babynahrung herstellt.", erklärte Snape.

„Erstaunlich, dass Ms Granger und Ms Lovegood sich in etwas derart einig sind.", sie klang nicht danach als würde ihr das gefallen, „Ich werde Kingsley darüber in Kenntnis setzten, aber ich halte es wirklich für sehr weit hergeholt. Natürlich ist jeder Konzern bedacht darauf das beste für sich aus der Situation heraus zu schlagen. Sie müssen nicht zwangsläufig die Drahtzieher sein, es könnte ihnen auch einfach nur sehr gelegen gekommen sein."

Er sagte nichts weiter dazu.

„Ist das nun alles, Minerva?", fragte er schließlich, „In einer halben Stunde haben die Drittklässler aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff ihren Zaubertränkeunterricht. Das heißt falls sie nicht beschlossen haben mich zu entlassen."

„Ihr Verhalten war inakzeptabel. Severus , aber ich will sie nicht als Lehrer verlieren und ich werde sie daher nicht offiziell auf Bewährung setzen, solange Dolores Umbridge an dieser Schule ist. Aber fühlen sie sich hiermit verwarnt. Ich werde es nicht dulden, wenn sie noch einmal gegen irgendeine Regel verstoßen. Haben sie mich verstanden?", meinte sie und sah ihn prüfend an.

Er nickte und wandte sich um, um zu gehen.

„Severus, das war noch nicht alles. Wir wissen beide, dass Ms Granger heute Nacht vor ihrer Tür stehen wird, und sie werden das einzig richtige tun und sie zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer schicken. Was sie und Ms Granger tun sobald sie Hogwarts absolviert hat ist ihre Sache, aber solange sie Schülerin hier ist und sie Lehrer kann ich dieses ungebührende Verhalten nicht dulden.", meinte McGonagall streng.

„Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass das Verhalten von Ms Granger und mir bestimmt angemessener ist, als das Verhalten eines Drittels ihrer Schüler und Schülerinnen, das in einem Haus für Verheiratete untergebracht ist. Außerdem halte ich ihre moralischen Bedenken für sehr heuchlerisch, nachdem Ms Granger einen Monat lang mit mir in meinen Räumlichkeiten gelebt hat."

„Severus, vergessen sie nicht dass ich nicht diejenige bin, die darauf wartet, dass sie eine falsche Bewegung machen. Das ist Dolores Umbridge.", meinte McGonagall fast beleidigt.

Er nahm die Türschnalle in die Hand, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal zu ihr um.

„Übrigens Narcissa Malfoy und Ms Granger haben schneller kombiniert als sie."

„Ms Granger weiß Bescheid?", sie klang entsetzt.

Snape entgegnete nichts, sondern verließ das Büro. McGonagall folgte ihm zur Tür und behielt ihn im Auge.

o-o-o

Hermine sah wie sich die Tür öffnete. Snapes Blick war finster. Hinter ihm stand McGonagall, die nun sie und Tonks zu sich rief. Als Snape an ihr vorbei ging sah er sie nicht an. Doch sie spürte, wie seine Finger fast unmerklich über ihren Handrücken strichen. Es konnte doch kein Zufall sein.

„Ich nehme an Professorin Lupin hat ihnen inzwischen mitgeteilt, dass sie solange sie unverheiratet sind wieder dem Gryffindor-Haus angehören und mit den verbliebenen Fünftklässlerinnen ein Zimmer teilen werden."

Hermine nickte.

„Ms Granger, da sie von einem Lehrer zu dem Verhalten provoziert wurden, werde ich keine Strafe verhängen. Aber sie und Professor Snape befinden sich nicht länger in der selben Situation und ich erwarte auch von ihnen angemessenes Verhalten.", meinte sie streng.

„Wenn sie Professor Snape bestrafen, sollten sie auch mich bestrafen.", erklärte sie.

McGonagall sah sie entsetzt an, überging ihren Einwand dann aber einfach.

„Ihre UTZ-Prüfungen finden in einem Monat statt. Ich weiß sie werden durch ihre Arbeit für die DA und die verpflichtenden Dates wenig Zeit haben, aber ich zweifle nicht daran, dass sie dennoch ihre Prüfungen bravurös meistern werden.", meinte sie und riet ihr schließlich zu Taktik was ihre Dates betraf.

„Und wenn dieser Plan schiefgeht soll ich irgendjemanden heiraten? Oder wie haben sie sich das vorgestellt?", Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Der Orden hält natürlich auch Ausschau nach Scheinehepartnern für sie und Professor Snape. Ich nehme an das tun sie auch?"

Hermine hatte diese Option nicht mehr in Erwägung gezogen und dachte auch nicht wirklich daran. Der einzige potentielle Kandidat der ihr einfiel war ohnehin nur Dennis Creevey und er war erst vor fünf Monaten 16 geworden.

„Einige der Fünftklässler werden in der nächsten Zeit 17.", meinte McGonagall.

„Professorin! Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob es überhaupt jemals eine gute Idee war diese Scheinehen zu vermitteln.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, „Vielleicht hätten wir uns von Anfang an offensiver dagegen zur Wehr setzen sollen."

McGonagall versuchte ihr ins Gewissen zu reden, aber Hermine hörte ihr nur halbherzig zu.

„Ich weiß sie meinen es gut, aber derzeit werde ich von meinem wahnsinnigen Großcousin gejagt, ich denke es wäre Wahnsinn einen 17-jährigen dieser Gefahr auszusetzen."

„Ms Granger, ich denke sie haben in diesem Alter weit gefährlichere Situationen gemeistert und der Orden würde natürlich für die Sicherheit ihres Mannes sorgen."

Wunderbar, dachte Hermine, ihr Zukünftiger würde bestimmt begeistert davon sein den Rest dieses Wahnsinns eingesperrt in Hogwarts auszuharren, vorallem nun da die Ferien vor der Tür standen.

Sie war erleichtert, als sie endlich entlassen und zum Unterricht geschickt wurde. Als ihr klar wurde, dass es sich bei der nächsten Stunde um Muggelkunde mit Dolores Umbridge handeln würde, schwand allerdings jegliche Freude.

Die Stunde entwickelte sich nicht weniger katastrophal, als sie befürchtet hatte. Umbridge predigte Erlass 35 als die einzige Wahrheit und zeigte ihnen Bilder missgebildeter Föten und Leichen von Hexen, die angeblich umgekommen waren, weil ihre ungeborenen Babies bereits eine magische Störung hatten und ihre Mütter in Folge von innen her rösteten.

„Sie, Ms Granger, können froh sein, dass das Ministerium sie vor so einer Gefahr bewahrt hat.", teilte sie einen von vielen Seitenhieben aus. Hermine reagierte darauf nur mit einem desinteressierten Blick.

Der krasse Wechsel von deformierten Leichen zum Thema Vermehrung wie die Kaninchen ließ Hermine mit der Frage zurück, ob wirklich irgendwer noch in Betracht ziehen würde ein Kind zu zeugen, nachdem sie die grauenhaften Bilder gesehen hatten.

„Wenn ihr das Gesetz so ein Anliegen ist, sollte sie vielleicht in Erwägung ziehen sich ihm selbst zu beugen?", murrte Hermine, während sie mit Ginny und Harry am Weg zu Hagrids Hütte war.

„Bitte bring sie nicht auf solche Ideen.", schüttelte sich Harry, „Denk an den armen Mann der das ausbaden müsste."

„Wobei wir sie dann los wären.", schien Ginny dennoch Gefallen an dem Gedanken zu finden, „Aber irgendwie kann ich sie mir nicht einem Mann vorstellen."

„Können wir bitte von irgendetwas anderem reden.", meinte Harry der Angst davor hatte welche Bilder ihm Ginny sondt in den Kopf setzen würde und wandte sich fast flehend an Hermine, „Hermine du fehlst uns, Ginny verbringt mittlerweile viel zu viel Zeit mit Lavender!"

Ginny schnaufte kurz.

„Ich hätte da ein durchaus interessantes Thema.", meinte sie jedoch schnell.

Die Art wie Ginny sie anfunkelte, gefiel Hermine gar nicht.

„Was ist mit dir und Snape?", fragte sie, „Ich meine dieser öffentliche Kuss war schon sehr eindeutig."

„Sollten wir nicht lieber darüber sprechen, was sich in Sachen DA neues getan hat?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll das Thema in andere Bahnen lenken zu können.

„Theodor möchte dich diesbezüglich später treffen, also nehmen wir ihm lieber nichts vorweg.", meinte Ginny und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das nur tat, da sie Hermine dazu nötigen wollte auf ihre Frage zu antworten.

Hermine war froh, dass sie nur noch ein kurzer Weg von Hagrids Hütte trennte.

„Hermine?", fragte nun auch Harry.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", erklärte sie nur und als sie es sagte wurde ihr bitter bewusst wie wahr diese Worte, die nur als Ausrede gedacht waren, eigentlich wirklich waren.

„Nun, alle anderen scheinen der Überzeugung zu sein, dass was immer da ist, ziemlich ernst ist.", meinte Ginny unzufrieden mit ihrer Antwort.

„Ginny.", meinte Hermine ernst, „Ich würde dir gerne eine zufriedenstellende Antwort geben, aber ich habe einfach keine."

„Das habe ich befürchtet.", meinte Harry besorgt, „Ganz ehrlich Hermine, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich nicht einfach nur froh sein soll, dass eure Scheinehe zu Ende ist."

„Er hat Recht.", meinte Ginny, „Ich glaube nicht, dass du nachdem du Ron verloren hast, dein Herz jemanden wie Snape anvertrauen solltest. Das kann nur bitter enden."

„Was wisst ihr schon.", zischte Hermine und öffnete die Tür zu Hagrids Hütte ohne vorher zu klopfen.

Sie wusste, dass Ginny und Harry Blicke miteinander austauschten und sie wusste, dass ihr Trotz sie in ihrer Meinung nur bestärken würde.

Eines zumindest wusste sie, dass die Zeit mit Snape ihr durchaus gut getan hatte und er ihr so oft eine Stütze gewesen war. Aber tatsächlich hatte sie keine Ahnung, ob was immer da zwischen ihnen war auch tatsächlich Bestand haben könnte.

**A/N:**

Danke vielmals fürs Lesen und für die lieben Reviews!

Weltherrscherchen: Ja, was wäre die Geschichte ohne die vielen Schicksale der Nebenchars… ich verstehe was du meinst. Mir haben sie auch schon viel zu sehr gefehlt, ich habe schon die ganze Zeit auf den passenden Moment gewartet ihnen endlich wieder mehr Raum zu geben.

Rebecca Slytherin: Schön, dass ich deine Gedanken lesen konnte. ^^ Ich fand es auch wichtig, wieder einmal klar und deutlich zu zeigen, was dieses Gesetz für all die anderen wirklich bedeutet und wie es im Alltag aussieht.

Es freut mich auf jeden Fall sehr, dass es euch beiden gefallen hat, ich habe nämlich ganz schön viel Kraft in dieses Kapitel rein gesteckt.

Theodor werden wir in Zukunft wieder öfter sehen, ich mag seinen Charakter. Während der Geschichte ist er so stark gewachsen und hat so viel gelernt. Wobei ich sagen muss, dass ich auch viele der anderen Nebenchars sehr ins Herz geschlossen habe.

marie . soledad: Schön, dass du dich wieder meldest, das freut mich total! Ich finde es auch sehr spannend, dass du tatsächlich zu der Zeit wieder die Geschichte gelesen hast, als ich mich entschied sie endlich fortzusetzen. Vor einer Sackgasse fürchte ich mich übrigens überhaupt nicht, keine Sorge. Die Situation wird tatsächlich zunehmend katastrophaler, aber ich finde es ist noch nicht völlig aussichtslos. Sie haben alle immer noch Möglichkeiten, so eingeschränkt diese auch sein mögen. Theodors Vorstellungen haben mich auch sehr traurig gestimmt und ich bin unsicher was mich mehr mitgenommen hat: Die nicht länger mögliche oder die mögliche Zukunft. Zumindest in der Gegenwart gab es letztendlich etwas Hoffnung. Ich hätte mir übrigens nie gedacht wie viel Spaß ich an Hermine und Snape haben könnte, da ich der ganzen Snape/Hermine-Geschichte von Anfang an sehr kritisch gegenüber stand. Es freut mich sehr, dass dir die Geschichte nach wie vor gefällt und ich hoffe das bleibt auch weiterhin so.

Danke nochmal euch allen! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	86. Hagrids frohe Botschaft

**85 Hagrids frohe Botschaft**

„Hermine?", Hagrid war von seinem Sessel aufgesprungen, als sich einfach so die Tür geöffnet hatte und Fang bellte wild los.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie einfach so zur Tür herein geplatzt war.

„Tut mir leid.", murmelte sie.

„Ist kein Problem.", lachte Hagrid.

Ginny und Harry traten langsam hinter Hermine ein und grüßten Hagrid.

„Haben sie schon was verraten?", fragte Hagrid und sah die beiden forschend an.

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Setz dich.", meinte er, „Setzt euch alle."

Sofort ging er ans Feuer, über dem ein Kessel hing und holte kochendes Wasser. Er richtete Tee für alle an.

„So was Schönes!", strahlte Hagrid, „Ich muss fast heulen wenn ich daran denke."

Hermine sah ihre Freunde fragend an, aber sie grinsten nur.

„Ist kaum zu glauben!", erzählte er aufgebracht, „In meinem Alter."

Hagrid putzte sich lautstark die Nase.

„Ich! Bald ein Vater!"

Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, um diese Information ganz zu erfassen, ehe sie ihn begeistert anstrahlte.

„Oh Hagrid!", Hermine sprang auf und umarmte ihn.

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Haare nass wurden, Hagrid heulte nun tatsächlich vor Freude.

„Ihr werdet mir so fehlen!", schluchzte er plötzlich.

Als sie das hörte machte Hermine sich von ihm los und sah ihn irritiert an.

„Nun, Olympe muss doch weiterhin die Schule leiten, und da Raue-Pritsche und die neuen Helfer und Helferinnen hier alles für mich übernehmen können, ist es doch klar, dass ich mich um das Kleine kümmern werde."

Hermine lächelte und verstand.

„Natürlich werden wir euch oft besuchen. Und Olypme ist einverstanden, dass das Kleine hier in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen wird, ist ja leichter. Ist sicher nicht einfach das Kind der Direktorin zu sein, nicht?", meinte Hagrid.

Dann wandte er sich an Harry und Ginny: „Das heißt unsere Kleinen werden zusammen eingeschult!"

Ginnys Hand wanderte auf ihren Bauch und wesen konnte ihr die Sorge ansehen, die sie hinter ihrem Lächeln verbarg.

„Lasst uns trinken, lasst uns trinken.", meinte Hagrid und während Hermine dachte er meinte den Tee und ihre Tasse anhob, holte er eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey hervor.

„Hagrid, wir haben noch Unterricht.", protestierte sie.

„Ach, solche Nachrichten bekommt wesen nicht jeden Tag. Das werden sie schon verstehen.", meinte Hagrid überzeugt und schenkte sich, Harry und ihr ein.

Ginny stellte er eine Limonade hin.

Hagrid hob sein Glas, sie taten es ihm alle gleich.

„Auf unsere Kinder!", sagte er und sie wiederholten den Trinkspruch.

Hermine nippte nur an ihrem Getränk, schließlich hätten sie außer Unterricht auch noch das DA Treffen. Als Hagrid sie jedoch prüfend ansah, nahm sie noch einen weiteren Schluck.

„Trink aus!", forderte Hagrid sie auf, „Ist ein teures Wässerchen."

Hermine versuchte in ihrem Kopf zu kalkulieren, ob sie den Alkohol noch bis zum DA Treffen abbauen könnte, nachdem sie einen hastigen Blick auf die Flasche geworfen hatte und leerte dann ihr Glas.

Sie lehnte dankend ab, als Hagrid nachfüllen wollte, aber er ließ es sich nicht nehmen. Kaum hatte sie das zweite Glas geleert, spürte sie ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch und dann blickte sie noch einmal genauer auf das Etikett.

„Ruby Cottons fabulöser Feuerwhiskey? Hagrid! Du hättest uns warnen sollen!"

Ganz dunkel dämmerte ihr, dass sie es möglicherweise nicht rechtzeitig in die nächste Stunde schaffen würden. Ein Blick auf Harry und die etwas besorgte Ginny sagte ihr, dass er bereits weggetreten war. Hagrid leerte die Flasche und kippte dann am Tisch nach vorne.

„Es tut mir leid Ginny, er hätte uns warnen müssen.", murmelte Hermine noch, als sie ein weiteres Mal zu Ginny blickte, „Es geht vorbei, gib uns Zeit."

Sie spürte sanfte Berührungen, Küsse, sie fühle sich so geliebt und geborgen. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie sein Gesicht, sah wie er sie anlächelte. Sie schloss die Augen und fühlte sich als würde sie fliegen. In ungeahnte Höhen. Und dann wie eine Explosion, wie ein Feuerwerk in ihr selbst begann etwas in ihr zu wachsen. Es ging so unglaublich schnell. Ihre Hand wanderte auf ihren Bauch, er wurde größer und größer und sie spürte Tritte, Bewegungen. Fühlte das Leben in sich. Dann fühlte sie seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch. Und dann wusste sie es war Zeit, sie spürte mit einem Mal starke Schmerzen, hörte sich lautstark schreien. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, sie würde zerreißen, doch dann ließ jeglicher Schmerz nach und sie spürte etwas auf ihrer Brust liegen. Sie fühlte sich erfüllt von unglaublichen, noch nie da gewesenen Glück. Sie öffnete die Augen, sah dieses kleine Gesicht, griff nach den kleinen Händen. Dann spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, sah sein Gesicht, er sagte etwas, aber sie konnte ihn nicht hören, sondern lächelte ihn nur verzückt an. „Ist sie nicht wunderschön? Ist sie nicht das wundervollste auf der ganzen Welt?" Sie glaubte er sprach weiter zu ihr, aber sie konnte ihn immer noch nicht verstehen. Dann sah sie dieses kleine Wesen vor sich wachsen und wachsen, so unglaublich schnell. Das vor ihr liegende Baby wurde zu einem Kleinkind und erhob sich, wuchs vor ihr stehend zu einem Kind, dann trug es plötzlich eine Schuluniform. Schließlich wurde aus dem Kind eine Jugendliche und lächelte sie an, ehe sie ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und verschwand.

Dann war es vorbei und irritiert sah sie Snape in die Augen. Er war wirklich hier? Sie erschrak.

„Hagrid du Narr, wie kannst du ihnen nur Ruby Cottons fabulösen Feuerwhiskey geben.", meinte er, „Bei Merlin, worauf habt ihr getrunken, sie hat geschrien als würde sie furchtbare Schmerzen erleiden. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir und Mr Potter."

„Kein Wunder.", meinte Hermine, die wieder etwas klarer denken konnte, „Sie haben auch kein Kind zur Welt gebracht."

Schockiert sahen Ginny, Harry und Snape sie an. Hagrid lächelte nur vor sich hin und fühlte sich offenbar keiner Schuld bewusst.

„Du hast was?", fragte Ginny und war ganz bleich, offenbar musste sie ganz schön geschrien haben.

„Ich habe meine Tochter gesehen.", meinte sie selbst überrascht, „Dieses Getränk verleiht keine seherischen Fähigkeiten, nicht wahr?"

Ihre Frage richtete sie an Snape, den sie unsicher ansah.

„Es gibt Leute die behaupten, ihre Visionen hätten sich erfüllt, aber es ist nicht bestätigt. Wahrsagerei ist nach wie vor keine wirkliche Wissenschaft.", meinte Snape, „Nicht einmal die Unsäglichen haben die Rätsel der Zeit ansatzweise verstanden, also ist alles was wesen darüber sagen kann reine Vermutung. Aber die mögliche Offenbarung später einmal eine Tochter zu bekommen ist wohl nichts woran wesen später messen kann, ob das hier eine Vision war, weil es nicht gerade unwahrscheinlich ist eine Tochter zu bekommen."

„Wobei wenn du gesehen hast wer der Vater ist, könnte das schon eher als Beweis für die Richtigkeit gelten.", meinte Ginny und Hermine hätte sie am liebsten aus der Hütte gehext.

Als ihr allerdings bewusst wurde wie erschreckend was sich hier abgespielt hatte für sie gewesen sein musste, sah sie es ihr sofort nach.

„Ich denke es ist am besten nichts weiter darüber zu sagen, weil das sonst Einfluss auf die Ereignisse nehmen könnte.", meinte sie nur hastig.

Offenbar zu hastig, da alle bis auf Hagrid sie skeptisch anstarrten.

„Aber du glaubst ohnehin nicht an Weissagung.", kam es von Harry.

Konnte er seinen Mund nicht halten?

„Wie auch immer, ich denke wir haben es bestimmt schon eilig.", erklärte sie.

„In der Tat, deshalb bin ich hier. Professor Flitwick hat einen Schüler und eine Schülerin vermisst, Professor Sprout eine Schülerin. Natürlich ist das sofort Professorin McGonagall zu Ohren gekommen. Und bevor auch Dolores Umbridge davon Wind bekommt sollten wir schleunigst ins Schloss zurückkehren.", er klang ziemlich verärgert, „So ein verantwortungsloses Verhalten! Alkohol während der Unterrichtszeit zu konsumieren. Sie können sich alle glücklich schätzen, dass nicht ich es bin der sie dafür bestrafen wird."

Hermine wich seinen Blicken vor allem nach dieser Rauscherfahrung lieber aus.

„Severus, wo haben sie die drei gefunden?", fragte McGonagall so wie sie das Schloss betreten hatten.

„Bei Hagrid.", erklärte er.

„Sofort in mein Büro.", meinte sie streng und Harry, Ginny und Hermine folgten ihr.

„Sie auch Severus!", meinte sie ernst.

Hermine erschrak, wieso sollte er sie begleiten? Die Situation war unangenehm genug, und es war schlimm genug, dass gerade er sie gefunden hatte, musste McGonagall es noch schlimmer machen?

In ihrem Büro angekommen bot sie ihnen keine Stühle an.

„Nun, Severus, was genau ist vorgefallen?"

„Hagrid dieser Dummkopf schien es für eine wunderbare Idee zu halten Mr Potter und Ms Granger unwissentlich Ruby Cottons fabulösen Feuerwhiskey anzubieten. Mr Potter und Ms Granger waren sich allerdings sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie hochprozentigen Alkohol zu sich nahmen, obwohl sie sich auf Schulgelände befinden und noch Unterricht haben.", erklärte er und wesen konnte ihm anhören, dass er ausgesprochen verärgert war.

„Nun, Severus, was würden sie vorschlagen wie wir in diesem Fall verfahren?", fragte McGonagall.

Snape war sichtlich überrascht davon.

„Ich denke das liegt ganz bei ihnen. Oder den betreffenden Hauslehrern.", meinte er.

Harry wurde etwas blass.

„Ich denke derartige Verstöße gegen die Schulordnung sind nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen, und eine angemessen hohe Strafe ist angebracht.", erklärte sie, „Sie sind bekannt für harte Strafen, Severus, und sie haben die drei gefunden. Daher halte ich es für eine gute Idee ihnen die Bestrafung zu überlassen. Also Severus?"

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, wer von ihnen McGonagall mit dem am meisten schockierten Blick anstarrte.

„Nun Severus?", meinte sie auffordernd.

Snape schien die Situation abzuwägen, während er seine Blicke über die Anwesenden schweifen ließ. Hermine sah zu Boden, um seinem Blick auszuweichen.

Die Bösartigkeit mit der Snape seine Strafe aussprach ließ Hermine schaudern und sie zwang sich kurz hoch zu sehen, nur um festzustellen, wie finster sein Blick tatsächlich war.

„Ich denke wir wissen alle wie sehr Ms Granger die Hauselfen schätzt. Also wieso tun wir ihr nicht einen Gefallen und geben den Haufelfen von Hogwarts den Rest des Tages frei. Ms Granger und Mr Potter können sich um das Abendessen kümmern und im Anschluss die fünf Häuser reinigen."

Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Ginny. An seinem Tonfall hatte sich noch nichts geändert.

„Nun, ich denke Mrs Potter, die sich nur zu Schulden kommen ließ, ihre Freunde nicht von ihrer eigenen Dummheit abzuhalten, war mit der durchaus verstörenden Situation schon gestraft genug.", meinte er und klang dabei nicht so als würde er es tatsächlich meinen, „Wobei es nicht schaden könnte, wenn wir es ihr ermöglichen die Strafe von Mr Potter und Ms Granger gemeinsam mit mir zu überwachen unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie den beiden in keiner Weise helfen darf."

Ginny starrte Snape ungläubig an, für sie war es eine wesentlich schlimmere Strafe, als wenn sie hätte helfen müssen.

„Gut, Severus, aber ich schlage vor wir beschränken die Reinigungsarbeiten auf die fünf Gemeinschaftsräume."

„Wenn sie meinen, dass das tatsächlich ausreicht.", meinte Snape, der wohl nicht der Ansicht war.

„Gut, ich denke sie können gehen und am Unterricht teilnehmen. Wenn wir heute etwas zu essen wollen sollten sie Professor Snape bereits nach der nächsten Stunde treffen, wenn ihr Stundenplan das zulässt."

Sie nickten alle drei und sahen zu, dass sie schleunigst zur Tür hinaus kamen. Hermine wandte sich noch kurz um, und der eisige Blick von Snape traf sie.

„Er ist einfach ein elender Sadist.", fluchte Ginny kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

„Verstehst du jetzt, wieso wir froh sind, dass diese Ehe Geschichte ist?", fragte Harry.

„Was ist überhaupt mit euch los?", meinte Hermine nur wütend, „Seit das ganze Theater begonnen hat ändert ihr ständig eure Meinung darüber, ob eine Ehe zwischen mir und Snape jetzt ein Fluch oder ein Segen wäre. Entscheidet euch doch endlich!"

„Es liegt nicht an uns, sondern an ihm, dass unsere Meinung sich ändert. Er ist unberechenbar.", meinte Ginny beharrlich.

Hermine sagte nichts, sie konnte Ginnys Aussage durchaus etwas abgewinnen.

„Ich treffe mich jetzt erst einmal mit Theodor!", erklärte Hermine, sie wollte sich nach Möglichkeit bis zur Strafarbeit nicht näher mit Snape befassen, da sie sonst eingestehe hätte müssen, dass sein Verhalten sie verletzt hatte. Er hätte sich auch wirklich einen besseren Augenblick aussuchen können zu seinem alten Selbst zurückzukehren, als direkt nachdem sie ihr gemeinsames Kind auf die Welt gebracht hatte.

Die Ironie dieses Wahnsinns konnte sie zumindest bedingt unterhalten.

-o-o-o-

„Verstehen sie es jetzt, Severus?", fragte McGonagall, „Eine Scheinehe mit einer Schülerin ist eine Sache, aber eine Beziehung mit einer Schülerin ist nicht ohne Grund untersagt."

Es hatte keinen Sinn ihr zu widersprechen, weil er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Er verstand auch weshalb sie diese Situation provoziert hatte. So gerne er es auch getan hätte, konnte er ihr keinen Vorwurf daraus machen, was ihn wirklich verärgerte. Es war sein Fehler gewesen nicht hören zu wollen, hätte er es getan, hätte er diese Situation durchaus vermeiden können.

„Ich nehme an alles wird jetzt wieder seinen gewohnten Gang nehmen?", fragte Minerva.

Snape nickte nur.

„Der Orden heißt sie jederzeit wieder herzlich willkommen, wenn sie das wollen.", meinte sie.

„Ich habe meine Motive bereits klar dargelegt.", beharrte er auf seinem Standpunkt.

„Nun, Severus, vielleicht ist das erste DA Treffen ja in diesem Falle notwendig, um ihnen zu zeigen, welche Schwierigkeiten es mit sich bringen kann, wenn sie mit einer Gruppe ihrer Schüler auf eine Ebene rücken.", meinte McGonagall, „Wir müssen als Lehrer und Lehrerinnen eine gewisse Autorität behalten und ich glaube nicht, dass sich das mit einer Mitgliedschaft in der DA vereinbaren lässt."

„Wir werden sehen.", meinte Snape nur.

„Mein Angebot wird weiterhin stehen, Severus.", erklärte McGonagall.

Snape nickte nur und sie ließ ihn gehen.

Auf dem Weg zum Zaubertränkeunterricht der Gryffindor und Slytherin Fünftklässler und Fünftklässlerinnen begegnete ihm Hermine, die mit Theodor die Stiege empor stieg. Ihr Blick war eiskalt und er bemühte sich ihn noch wesentlich eisiger zu erwidern. Kaum war sie an ihm vorbei gegangen wurde sein Blick wieder wehmütig wie im Lokal in London, als er sich zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden war, dass was immer da war keine Zukunft haben konnte und sie längst verloren für ihn war.

„Ruhe!", tönte seine finstere Stimme durch den Raum.

Natürlich war Romilda Vane wie üblich nicht imstande ihr nutzloses Geplapper zu unterbrechen.

„Und ein weiteres Mal 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Ms Vane."

„Mrs McLaggan.", korrigierte sie ihn nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Sie sagen es fast so als wäre es etwas worauf wesen stolz sein kann.", meinte er mit eisiger Stimme.

Wie dieses dumme Mädchen diesen überheblichen McLaggan davon überzeugen hatte können nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, um das Quidditch Feld instand zu halten – denn aus viel mehr konnte seine Arbeit, die nur einen Teil von Hagrids Arbeit umfasste wirklich nicht bestehen – würde er nie verstehen.

Snape schrieb das Rezept für einen Zaubertrank auf die Tafel.

„Haben sie noch Fragen?"

Unerwarteter Weise hob Romilda McLaggan die Hand. Sie hatte vielleicht Nerven.

„Ja, Ms Vane.", meinte er ganz bewusst falsch.

„Mrs McLaggan.", korrigierte sie ihn wieder.

„Nun?", fragte er nur.

„Wir haben gehört, sie sind wieder Single!", meinte Romilda grinsend.

Für einen Moment dachte er, er hätte nicht richtig gehört.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie das zu kümmern hat. Was sie wesentlich mehr kümmern sollte ist, dass sie mir von nun an wöchentlich einen Aufsatz über das im Unterricht besprochene Thema verfassen werden. Mal sehen wie sich diese intensive Beschäftigung auf ihren Beziehungsstatus auswirken wird.", meinte er mit einem bösartigen Grinsen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich ihnen nur sagen, dass sie in dieser Klasse einige geeignete Frauen finden könnten. Schließlich wollen wir sie weiterhin als unseren Lehrer behalten.", wagte es Romilda tatsächlich noch einmal ihren Mund zu öffnen.

„Ms Vane.", wurde er ungehalten, „Was genau haben sie nicht verstanden?"

„Nun ja, es ist ja kein Geheimnis, dass sie junge muggelgeborene Hexen sehr anziehen finden.", meinte nun Frieda Marshall, eine Freundin von Romilda.

Zumindest die Slytherins in seiner Klasse waren nicht von dem Wahn betroffen, in den nun ein gutes Drittel der Klasse verfiel.

„Alle möglichen Kandidatinnen in der Klasse sind um einiges attraktiver als Hermine Granger und zumindest Enid ist bestimmt um einiges klüger als sie.", meinte nun wieder Romilda.

Enid Blum wurde rot und versank fast hinter ihrem Kessel und Snape hoffte inständig es wäre ihr deshalb peinlich, weil ihre angebliche Klugheit gerühmt wurde und nicht aus irgendeinem Grund der auch nur ansatzweise mit ihm zu tun hat.

„Ruhe!", wurde Snape lauter, „Ihre Zeit läuft bereits und ihre Noten fallen mit jeder vergeudeten Minute weiter ab."

Kurz wurde es ruhig, aber Romilda McLaggan meinte wohl sie hätte nach ihrer Bestrafung nichts weiter zu verlieren.

„Ich denke ja eher, dass Clarisse mehr sein Fall ist.", meinte sie.

„Da noch eher Enid.", schüttelte Frieda den Kopf.

„20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", schmetterte Snape ihnen hin, „Und nun konzentrieren sie sich auf ihre Tränke."

Noch immer plauderte Romilda weiter mit ihrer Freundin, als er gerade etwas sagen wollte, meldete sich jemand anders zu Wort.

„Habt ihr Professor Snape nicht gehört. Ihr sollt still sein!", erhob Aaren Brent ihre Stimme.

Tatsächlich verfielen die Mädchen in Schweigen, und das gefiel Snape gar nicht, da Aaren damit seine Autorität mehr untergraben hatte, als alle anderen zusammen.

„Ms Brent, ich denke nicht, dass es ihre Aufgabe ist, ihre Mitschülerinnen zurecht zu weisen. 15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", meinte er mit eisiger Stimme.

Die Slytherins grinsten amüsiert, sie genossen es sichtlich, wie das mit ihnen am meiste rivalisierende Haus Punkt um Punkt verlor.

Snape kam es durchaus Recht, dass die Gryffindorjungs schließlich zu tratschen begannen und er ihnen einige Punkte abziehen konnte, so dass Aaren Brent nicht länger ihren Triumph hatte. Das respektlose Verhalten der Jungs hatte andere Ursachen, die allerdings mit der Grundproblematik zusammen hingen.

„Es war wirklich beeindruckend, als sie einfach so mit dem Besen durch die Gänge gesaust sind.", versuchte sich einer einzuschleimen.

„Mal im Ernst Professor, sie spielen doch nur den sadistischen Lehrer. In Wirklichkeit sind sie so drauf wie Professorin Lupin! Uns können sie es ruhig sagen, wir behalten es für uns."

„Die Gryffindors haben es heute wohl in der Tat darauf ausgelegt das Vorurteil, dass Gryffindors erst sprechen und in den seltensten Fällen zumindest danach denken zu bestärken.", funkelte er die halbe Klasse böse an und begann damit weitere Strafarbeiten zu verteilen.

„Professor, ich bin fertig!", vernahm er die Stimme von Aaren Brent die zu seiner Überraschung tatsächlich einmal schneller als Enid Blum und somit schneller als die sämtlichen Klasse fertig geworden war.

Snape sah sich den Trank genauer an, er war wirklich ausgezeichnet.

„Annehmbar.", murmelte er nur und machte sich eine Notiz.

Aaren lächelte ihn nur triumphierend an. Snape strafte sie mit einem finsteren Blick von dem sie sich leider nicht im geringsten beeindrucken ließ.

Am Ende der Stunde hatte außer Aaren Brent und Enid Blum kein anderer Gryffindor seinen Trank fertig gestellt.

Er ersparte sich die Androhung mit Tonks zu sprechen, da diese offenbar ohnehin nicht ernst genommen wurde.

Am Ende der Stunde blieb Aaren Brent zurück. Da sie ihm zusätzlich zu ihrem Verhalten auch noch die ganze Stunde über recht merkwürdige Blicke zugeworfen hatte, befürchtete er, dass er die Situation nicht missinterpretierte und ihm noch ein unangenehmer Moment mehr bevor stand.

„Ms Brent.", murrte er, „Worauf warten sie?"

Das Mädchen hatte die Nerven in einer Art, die sie selbst wohl als aufreizend empfand, nach vorne zu ihm zu treten und sich über seine Schreibtisch zu beugen.

„Ich hätte ihnen ein Angebot zu unterbreiten.", lächelte sie ihn vielsagend an.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie in der Position sind mir irgendwelche Angebote zu machen.", meinte er nur harsch und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Immerhin hatte er es eilig, da er ganz Hogwarts sonst unter Umständen dazu verdammt hatte heute auf ein Abendessen verzichten zu müssen.

Wobei ihm das bei genauerer Betrachtung gar nicht mehr wirklich störte.

„Glauben sie mir Professor, ich kann ihnen all ihre Wünsche erfüllen.", meinte sie.

Snape lachte halb ungläubig, halb belustigt auf. Das Mädchen war wesentlich dümmer, als es den Anschein gehabt hatte. Das war ihm nur Recht, wenigstens würde sich dieses Gespräch dadurch sehr schnell beenden lassen.

„Sehr gut, Ms Brent, dann fangen sie gleich einmal damit an, und verschwinden sie.", meinte er nicht besonders laut, aber mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der selbst Sechstklässlern und Sechstklässlerinnen das Fürchten gelehrt hätte.

„Ich glaube sie verstehen nicht, Professor. Ich bin alles was sie wollen.", erklärte sie, „Ich bin klug, ich bin schön, ich bin jung. Und außerdem…"

Sie selbst empfand ihren seltsamen Wimpernaufschlag wohl als betörend, er fand ihn verstörend.

„Und außerdem sehr hochmütig zu glauben sie hätten auch nur eine Ahnung davon, was ich will.", er ging zur Tür, „Wenn sie nicht augenblicklich die Klasse verlassen, werde ich wohl gezwungen sein sie einzuschließen, ich für meinen Teil gehe nämlich."

Aaren Brent machte immer noch keine Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen.

„Ups.", meinte sie und warf ein Tintenfass zu Boden, das zerschellte, „Wollen sie mich nicht mit Nachsitzen bestrafen."

„Mr Filch wird sich freuen, dass sie sich freiwillig dafür gemeldet haben ihm dabei zu helfen die Toilette im dritten Stock zu säubern. Ohne Hilfe von Zauber versteht sich.", dann trat er zur Tür raus, „Ich werde Professorin Lupin wissen lassen, wo sie sie finden kann."

Zum ersten Mal lag etwas Entsetzen in Aarens Augen, doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte er die Tür auch schon hinter sich zugeworfen. Glücklicherweise war der Nebenraum abgeschlossen, das Mädchen konnte also falls sie begann hysterisch zu wüten nicht allzu viel irreparablen Schaden anrichten.

o-o-o-o

Tonks hatte Hermine erlaubt zwanzig Minuten später in den Unterricht zu kommen und so hatte sie sich sofort mit Theodor getroffen. Gemeinsam mit ihm stieg Hermine die Treppe hoch, um in Flitwicks Klassenzimmer zu gehen. Unerfreulicherweise musste Snape natürlich gerade in diesem Moment nach unten gehen. Sie warf ihm nur einen eiskalten Blick zu, den er gebührend erwiderte.

Hermine bemerkte, dass Theodor davon irritiert war, er sagte allerdings nichts dazu.

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich.", meinte er, als er die Tür öffnete.

Außer Su, befanden sich auch noch Blaise und Daphne in dem Klassenzimmer. Theodor schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Wir haben zwei neue Mitglieder.", meinte Theodor stolz, „Es war Morags Idee."

Hermine lächelte den beiden entgegen. Daphne erwiderte nur hastig ihr Lächeln, ehe sie sich wieder den Spiegeln zuwandte. Blaise hingegen streckte ihr sogleich die Hand entgegen, die sie schüttelte.

„Und du bist also der Kopf hinter diesem Verein. Eine beachtliche Leistung.", lobte er.

„Ich hatte nur die Idee.", meinte Hermine beschwichtigend, „Wir sind alle die Köpfe."

„Nicht so bescheiden!", widersprach Blaise, „Es ist wirklich eine Leistung, aber nicht verwunderlich bei derartigen Wurzeln."

Nicht nur Hermine sah ihn nun irritiert an, auch Su und Theodor beäugten ihn kritisch.

„Ich war so frei und habe mir deinen Stammbaum angesehen. Durch deine Adern fließt das Blut der mächtigsten Familien. Selwyn, Greengrass, Nott und nicht zuletzt Lestrange! Diese Familien haben alle mächtige Nachkommen hervor gebracht."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das irgendetwas mit meinen Leistungen zu tun hat.", meinte Hermine eiskalt.

„Nein, nein, aber versteh mich doch nicht falsch, es ist ein Kompliment.", versuchte Blaise zu erklären.

„Nicht für mich.", war Hermine immer noch entsetzt.

„Du sagst es fast als wäre es eine Schande dasselbe Blut wie wir zu haben.", war Daphne empört.

„Ich denke Blut sollte keine Rolle spielen.", entgegnete Hermine.

„Willst du damit sagen, wir Reinblüter sind nichts wert?", meinte Daphne giftig.

„Sie will damit sagen, dass sich der Wert nicht am Blut messen lässt.", schaltete sich nun Su in das Gespräch ein.

„Es hat sich nicht danach angehört.", war Daphne immer noch beleidigt.

„Es geht darum, dass es keinen Unterschied machen darf aus welcher Familie wesen kommt.", meinte Su.

„Aber es macht einen Unterschied.", beharrte Daphne auf ihrem Standpunkt, „Es gibt Familien deren Ansehen einfach höher ist. Reinblütige Familien haben Geschichte, nur die wenigsten Familien deren Blut sich mit neuerem, muggelstämmigen oder halbblütigen Blut vermischt hat, haben noch wirkliche Bedeutung."

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, ist euch denn nicht klar, dass wir alle im selben Boot sitzen.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Natürlich und es spricht auch nichts dagegen sich gegenseitig zu helfen, aber es lässt sich nicht leugnen, dass manche Familien einen höheren Status haben und diese Familien allesamt reinblütig sind.", erklärte Blaise bestimmt.

„Theodor!", wandte sich Su an ihn, in der Hoffnung er könnte seine Freunde zur Vernunft bringen.

„Glaubst du er sieht das anders?", fragte Daphne an Su gerichtet und machte große Augen, „Du hattest großes Glück die Möglichkeit zu bekommen in eine derart bedeutende Familie einzuheiraten. Wesen kann nur hoffen dein Intellekt gleicht wirklich all deine anderen Defizite aus. Schließlich wurdest du nicht wie wir auf so ein Leben vorbereitet."

„Theodor?", Su sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Deine Herkunft spielt für mich keine Rolle!", erklärte Theodor.

„Und wie steht es mit anderen Muggelgeborenen?"

Es war das erste Mal, seit Hermine sie heulend in der Toilette gefunden hatte, dass Hermine erlebte, dass die sonst so beherrschte Su ganz ihren Emotionen nachgab. Sie war sichtlich verärgert.

„Blaise, Daphne.", bat Theodor, „Könnt ihr uns bitte alleine lassen, ich denke zwischen Su, Hermine und mir besteht ernsthafter Erklärungsbedarf."

Blaise und Daphne warfen Hermine unzufriedene Blicke zu, als sie den Raum verließen.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich denke wir können unter diesen Voraussetzungen nicht mit Blaise und Daphne zusammen arbeiten. Ich denke wir haben den Fehler gemacht unsere Prinzipien nicht klar auszusprechen, aber derartige Ansichten vertragen sich nicht mit der Grundidee der DA.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, „Und in dem Zusammenhang möchte ich ebenso wie Su wissen, wie es um deine Einstellungen steht."

„Ihr müsst eines verstehen.", begann Theodor, „Blaise und Daphne sind und waren nie Anhänger von Voldemort. Daphne hielt die Entscheidung ihrer Eltern für ihn zu arbeiten immer für sehr dumm."

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass sie trotzdem auf Muggelgeborene herabsehen.", warf Hermine ein.

„Und es beantwortet noch immer nicht meine Frage.", meinte Su.

„Es ist notwendig dafür weiter auszuholen. Wie ich sind Blaise und Daphne in Familien groß geworden in denen Blut, Reichtum und Ansehen eine große Rolle spielten. Es ist nicht so leicht Vorurteile von heute auf morgen abzulegen.", erklärte er, „Und ja, auch ich bin nicht frei von Vorurteilen, aber ich bin mich dieser Tatsache bewusst und arbeite daran. Ich nehme an, euch geht es nicht anders, denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Jahre in denen Reinblüter euch diskriminiert haben ohne Spuren an euch vorbei gegangen sind. Ich gehe davon aus, dass auch ihr gewisse Vorurteile habt, mit denen ihr aber allem Anschein nach schon viel besser umgehen könnt, als ich mit meinen."

Hermine und Su nickten.

„Ich werde mit Blaise und Daphne reden, und ihnen klar machen, dass ihre Haltung sich nicht mit den Ansichten der DA verträgt und sie deshalb, wenn sie mit uns arbeiten wollen respektvollen Umgang mit allen von uns wahren müssen.", meinte Theodor, „Natürlich gehe ich nicht davon aus, dass es ihre Einstellung ändern wird, wenn sie über gewisse Dinge einfach schweigen, aber ich denke, dass sie eine Chance verdienen und vielleicht selbst beginnen die Dinge anders zu sehen, wenn wir es ihnen vorleben. Zumindest hat das bei mir selbst am meisten in diese Richtung bewirkt."

Sus Gesicht entspannte sich wieder.

„So betrachtet, muss ich zustimmen, dass wir es zumindest versuchen sollten.", meinte Hermine.

„Das denke ich auch.", befand auch Su.

„Ich denke wir können zumindest kleine Fortschritte erwarten, ich werde mich mit ihnen zusammen setzen und über das heutige Treffen sprechen.", meinte Theodor, „Und danke. Ich glaube es ist gerade für Blaise und Daphne sehr wichtig gebraucht zu werden."

„Ich halte es heute aber auf jeden Fall für notwendig über Einstellungen und Überzeugungen der DA zu sprechen, du solltest Blaise und Daphne auch darauf vorbereiten.", meinte Hermine.

„Wissen wir überhaupt schon wann und wo wir uns treffen?", fragte Su.

„Ich hätte einen Vorschlag.", meinte Hermine, „Etwa in ein bis zwei Stunden in der Küche."

Su und Theodor sahen sie beide recht irritiert an.

„Ich fürchte anders wird es Harry, Ginny, Professor Snape und mir heute nicht möglich sein an einem Treffen teilzunehmen."

Ihre Blicke waren fragend.

„Professor Snape hat Harry und mir die Strafe auferlegt heute anstatt der Hauselfen das Abendessen zuzubereiten. Und Ginny muss tatenlos zusehen.", erklärte sie.

„Das klingt nach einer recht harten Strafe. Was habt ihr getan?", fragte Theodor überrascht.

„Hagrid hat uns erzählt, dass er Vater wird und wir haben uns überreden lassen mit ihm anzustoßen, obwohl wir noch Unterricht hatten und wir uns auf Schulgelände befanden.", erklärte Hermine, „Wir waren uns leider nicht bewusst, dass Hagrid uns Ruby Cottons fabulösen Feuerwhiskey servierte."

„Ich verstehe.", meinte Theodor, „Für das Vergehen scheint es eine angemessene Strafe zu sein."

„Wir müssen auch noch die Gemeinschaftsräume reinigen.", erklärte Hermine.

„Nun, das ist gerade noch im Rahmen, aber schon etwas hart.", räumte Theodor ein.

Theodors Einstellung dazu machte Hermine erst bewusst, dass sie mit ihrem Verhalten in der Tat zu weit gegangen waren.

„Es muss eine sehr schwierige Situation für Professor Snape gewesen sein.", stellte er schließlich noch fest, als Hermine ihn nur schweigend ansah.

Sie rang sich schließlich doch durch etwas zu sagen: „Es erweckte für mich doch den Eindruck als wäre es ihm eine Genugtuung diese Strafe zu verhängen."

„Aber Hermine, überlege doch wie unangenehm ihm dieser Vorfall gewesen sein muss. Abgesehen davon, dass euer Verhältnis mittlerweile höchst unangebracht ist und gegen mehrere Grundsätze Hogwarts verstößt, muss es sehr enttäuschend gewesen sein, wie leichtfertigt du die Situation für ihn noch weiter verkompliziert hast."

Hermine wollte etwas entgegnen, doch ihr fehlten die Worte. Sie musste eingestehen, dass sie doch ein wenig Verständnis für sich erwartet hatte. Umso ernüchternder war es für sie, als ihr klar wurde, dass Theodor völlig Recht hatte.

„Hm.", meinte sie nur, nickte aber trotzdem leicht, „Ich denke es wird Zeit zurück in den Unterricht zu gehen. Sprecht ihr mit den anderen und behext dann die Münzen?"

Su und Theodor nickten.

„Du solltest aber zumindest noch einen Blick auf die Spiegel geworfen haben, ehe du gehst.", meinte Theodor dann und versuchte versöhnlich zu lächeln.

„Theodor hatte die zündende Idee.", erklärte Su ganz aufgeregt und holte zwei der Spiegel.

„Die Idee an sich wäre nicht annähernd so genial, wenn Su sie nicht revolutioniert hätte. Wir hatten ernsthafte Probleme weil wir nicht mehr als zwei Spiegel verbinden konnten, deshalb verwenden wir Splitter von beiden Spiegeln. Um Überlagerungen zu vermeiden verwenden wir nicht nur wie ich es für ausreichend hielt zwei Splitter von je einem Spiegel sondern gleich mehrere. Allerdings sieht wesen das auf der Oberfläche nicht, auch etwas, das Su bewerkstelligt hat."

Begeistert betrachtete Hermine die Spiegel.

„Wie lange wird es dauern, bis sie fertig gestellt sind?", fragte sie.

„Maximal vier Tage, jetzt wo es nur noch um die Herstellung an sich geht und Daphne und Blaise uns helfen.", erklärte Theodor, „Drei Stück sind bereits fertig."

Theodor zeigte ihr die Spiegel, die sie separat lagerten. Hermine lächelte, aber während Theodor und Su annahmen, das Lächeln gelte nur ihrer Leistung waren Hermines Gedanken auch noch ganz woanders. Sie sah darin ihren Ausweg aus der Situation in der sie sich nicht länger befinden wollte.

**A/N:**

Ich danke euch wieder herzlich für eure Reviews und die Wünsche! Weihnachten war ganz nett, ich hoffe bei euch auch. Ich wünsche euch auch einen guten Rutsch und ein schönes neues Jahr, falls wir uns nicht vorher noch mal lesen. Mindestens ein Kapitel will ich allerdings noch in diesem Jahr schaffen!

Lexx: Ja, McGonagalls Reaktion war absehbar und aus ihrer Perspektive sehr nachvollziehbar. Das große Gefühle hinterfragen geht munter weiter… Es freut mich, dass die Geschichte dauerspannend ist. Ich werde mir Mühe geben dafür zu sorgen, dass es so bleibt. Freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefallen hat!

Ich drück dir die Daumen, dass du nächstes Jahr nicht mehr von technischen Störungen geplagt wirst.

Weltherrscherchen: Dennis und Hermine finde ich so undenkbar. Außerdem hat er noch ein halbes Jahr, Hermine nicht. Ich war lustigerweise nie ein Fan vom Hermine Snape Pairing auch nicht als ich die Geschichte begonnen habe. Ich nehme an das ist auch der Grund weshalb ich geneigt bin die Sache realistischer zu betrachten. Dieses Snape und Hermine verlieben sich und alles wird gut widerstrebt mir einfach. Sie sind beide Menschen mit Fehler und ihre Differenzen und ihre unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten ermöglichen finde ich kein einbfaches „happily ever after" solange diese Probleme nicht aufgearbeitet werden, sollte das wirklich möglich sein. Aber ich glaube gerade deshalb habe ich jetzt so großen Spaß daran die beiden zu schreiben. Sie sind eine Herausforderung. Und sie machen unglaublichen Spaß. Hihi, und keine Sorge, Sid taucht wieder auf früher oder später. Mal sehen was dann passiert…


	87. Kochstunde

**86 Kochstunde**

Ginny wartete bereits vor dem Zugang zur Küche. Tonks hatte ihnen noch mitgeteilt, dass die DA wohl in etwa einer halben Stunde in der Küche eintreffen würde. Dobby und Patty hatten sich bereit erklärt sämtliche Mitglieder in die Küche zu apparieren. Alles andere wäre zu auffällig.

Sie hatten keine Zeit mehr sich zu unterhalten, Snape bog um die Ecke und sein Blick war sogar noch eisiger als zuvor.

„Ich denke wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren.", meinte er schlecht gelaunt.

Offenbar hatte er erwartet, dass sie nicht auf ihn warten, sondern sofort beginnen würden.

Harry und Hermine stellten sich etwas unschlüssig hinter einen riesigen Kessel. Snape hielt Ginny zurück.

„Sie nehmen Platz auf diesem Stuhl.", erklärte er und platzierte ihn so, dass sie Harry und Hermine genau beobachten konnte.

Harry und Hermine begannen Gemüse zu schneiden.

„Kann einer von ihnen beiden eigentlich kochen?", fragte Snape genervt.

Sie schüttelten beide den Kopf. Das einzige was Hermine bisher getan hatte war in der Volksküche auszuhelfen und alles was sie da getan hatte war Gemüse zu schneiden und in einen Topf zu werfen.

„Wunderbar.", seufzte Snape.

„Sie haben sich die Strafe ausgedacht. Sie hätten uns vielleicht vorher fragen können ob wir kochen können.", meinte Harry patzig.

„Mr Potter! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Ihr Tonfall ist nicht angemessen."

„Wie auch immer.", murrte Harry fast unhörbar.

„Was sagten sie gerade, Mr Potter?", fragte Snape mit finsterer Miene.

Harry entgegnete ihm nichts.

„Mrs Potter, ich nehme sie haben zumindest periphere Kochkünste als ein Kind von Molly Weasley?", fragte Snape.

Ginny wollte sich erheben.

„Habe ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt, Mrs Potter? Sie werden nicht aktiv helfen. Sie dürfen allerdings Anweisungen geben. Aber sie bleiben dabei hier auf ihrem Platz."

„Aber Professor, es ist unmöglich, dass Hermine und Harry das alleine schaffen.", protestierte sie.

„Davon war auch nie die Rede.", meinte er und erntete verwirrte Blicke, „Also Mrs Potter, wo bleiben ihre Anweisungen."

Hermine und Harry warfen sich unschlüssige Blicke zu, als Snape einen Kessel mit Wasser füllte und das Feuer anmachte, ehe er sich ebenfalls dem Schneiden von Gemüse zuwandte.

Ginny gab ihnen Anweisungen, wurde aber immer wieder von Snape verwarnt, weil sie aufsprang und ihnen etwas zeigen wollte. Ginny frustrierte das sehr und Hermine verstand bald was ihre eigentliche viel grausamere Strafe war. Sie mussten mit ansehen wie Ginny unter dem was sie getan hatten litt. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie Snape nur so unbarmherzig sein konnte. Immer wieder warf sie ihm Blicke zu und war kaum sah sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck erleichtert, dass er ihre Blicke nicht bemerkte und daher nicht erwidern konnte. Was immer ihn dazu brachte ihnen beim Kochen zu helfen, er tat es nicht aus Freundlichkeit.

Der erste Kessel war bereits am Kochen, als die anderen Mitglieder der DA eintrafen. Zacharias begann sofort beim Kochen zu helfen und die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Vor allem Lupin schien direkt begeistert zu sein kochen zu dürfen. Besonders durch sein Eintreffen erübrigte es sich für Ginny Anweisungen zu geben.

Ein weiteres Mal versuchte sie aufzustehen, aber Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie werden bestimmt eine andere Beschäftigung finden, Mrs Potter.", meinte er nur kühl.

„Was haben wir alles zu besprechen?", fragte dann Zacharias.

Ginny begann eine Liste zu schreiben, während die anderen ihre Punkte vorbrachten. Schließlich ordnete sie die Punkte sinnvoll und verlas den ersten Punkt. Hermine sah, dass sie sehr erleichtert war zumindest irgendetwas tun zu können.

„Wir haben neue Mitglieder!", meinte Ginny, „Ich glaube die Vorstellung erübrigt sich."

Die Blicke aller wanderten zu Blaise, Daphne, Tonks, Lupin und Snape.

„Der nächste Punkt ist umso interessanter. Es geht um die Grundsätze der DA.", erklärte Ginny.

„Ich finde es ist unsere Aufgabe keine Diskriminierung aufgrund des Blutstatus zu dulden.", meinte Hermine.

„Und keine Homophobie! Kein Sexismus!", meinte Padma, „Außerdem kein Rassismus!"

„Und keine Unterdrückung anderer Wesen.", meinte Hermine.

„Das fällt wohl unter: kein Speziesismus.", stellte Zacharias fest, „Und das können wir gleich zum Anlass nehmen heute nur rein pflanzliche Nahrungsmittel zu verwenden. Bisher wäre mir ohnehin noch nichts anderes untergekommen."

Eine kurze Diskussion darüber ob diese Ziele nicht zu hoch gesteckt waren entbrannte, die damit endete, dass die Grundsätze einstimmig angenommen wurden, da sie zum Schluss kamen, dass sie jegliche Diskriminierung vermeiden wollten und für Gleichheit aller eintraten und alles genannte da hinein spielte. Hermine war überrascht, dass auch Blaise und Daphne zustimmten, offenbar hatte Theodors Gespräch mit ihnen zumindest bewirkt, dass sie versuchten sich der Gruppe anzupassen.

Ginny unterbrach Zacharias, der kurz nach Ende der Diskussion begonnen hatte, Justin einige vegane Gerichte zu beschreiben, da er von der Idee rein pflanzlichen Essens nicht sonderlich überzeugt war.

„Wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen, ich bin mir sicher, ihr könnte die Diskussion auch später weiterführen.", meinte Ginny, „Unser nächster Punkt wäre die Kommunikation."

Su und Theodor berichteten von den Spiegeln, die in vier Tagen fertig wären und das nächste Thema wurde aufgegriffen.

„Das Problem der Besenregistrierung lässt sich mit Muggelbesen umgehen.", erklärte Snape, „Es ist weitaus schwieriger sie zu fliegen, aber es ist machbar."

„Was Apparation betrifft habe ich mit Dobby und Patty gesprochen.", erklärte Harry, „Falls dringende Notwendigkeit bestehen sollte werden sie uns helfen."

Sie waren somit in ihrer Bewegung zumindest etwas weniger eingeschränkt als befürchtet.

„Hier steht wir sollen darüber sprechen ob wir nicht aktiver werden sollten in Anbetracht von Erlass 35d.", meinte Ginny.

„Luna sorgt dafür, dass morgen ein Interview von mir im Klitterer erscheint.", erklärte Harry.

„Befürchtet ihr nicht, dass sich das auf Ginnys Untersuchung auswirken könnte?", fragte Hannah.

„Wir spekulieren darauf, dass es zu auffällig wäre, wenn sie den Schwangerschaftsabbruch danach anordnen.", meinte Ginny.

„Denkt an Angelina.", mahnte Hermine.

„Falls wir zur Untersuchung gehen werden wir das gemeinsam tun und vorbereitet für den Ernstfall sein. Das bedeutet gegebenfalls, dass wir flüchten werden.", erklärte Harry.

„Wenn wir schon beim Thema Angelina sind.", meinte Ginny, „Wie sieht es da aus?"

Hermine fasste alles für die gesamte Gruppe zusammen, das sie wusste und endete damit, dass die Situation noch größtenteils ungeklärt war.

„Ich denke mehr erfahren wir erst morgen, es hängt ganz von der Entscheidung der Londoner Gruppe ab.", meinte Hermine.

Entsetzen über das Vorgehen und die erpresserischen Methoden des Ministeriums ging durch die Runde.

„Ein weiterer aktiver Schritt wäre eine Demonstration in Hogsmeade. Nach Möglichkeit noch diese Woche!", schlug Zacharias vor und nahm damit das eigentliche Thema wieder auf.

Er erntete Zustimmung.

So kamen sie auch auf die Demonstration morgen in London zu sprechen, daran wollten zumindest Luna und Zacharias teilnehmen mit der Ausrede Hagrid im verbotenen Wald zu helfen. Justin, Dean, Padma und Morag schlossen sich an. Es bestand zwar weit mehr Interesse, sie entschieden jedoch, dass eine größere Zahl zu auffällig wäre.

„Weitere Kommunikationsguerilla Aktionen wären auch nett. Umbridge hat wieder ein paar Plakate angebracht und vielleicht gelingt es uns in ihr Klassenzimmer einzudringen und sämtliche ihrer Infobroschüren zu manipulieren.", schlug Zacharias weiter vor.

Begeisterung machte sich breit und es bildete sich eine kleine Gruppe.

„Ich denke wir sollten Wizlove sabotieren.", meinte Hermine mit einem Mal und so beiläufig, dass es im ganzen Raum mit einem Mal ganz ruhig wurde.

„Überlegt, doch.", setzte sie unbeirrt fort, „Wenn wir es schaffen sämtliche gesammelte Daten zu zerstören werfen wir sie bestimmt um ein paar Tage, vielleicht sogar Wochen zurück."

„Ich denke es ist machbar.", meinte Su, „Aber wir müssen erst herausfinden wie sie ihre Daten speichern und sichern. Wenn wir uns die Mühe machen sollten wir auch wirklich gründlich vorgehen, und den größtmöglichen Schaden anrichten, ich bezweifle nämlich, dass wir mehr als einmal Erfolg in dieser Hinsicht haben können."

„Zuerst müssen wir also Betriebsspionage betreiben.", meinte Zacharias.

Hermine holte das Ron Püppchen aus ihrem Umhang hervor.

„Ich habe vor es Benoit Palley wieder zukommen zu lassen.", meinte sie und erklärte kurz die Hintergründe.

„Ich nehme an er wird sie auf Zauber und Wanzen überprüfen.", gab Zacharias zu bedenken.

„Weshalb ich die eigentliche Wanze woanders anbringen werde.", meinte Hermine mit einem gerissenen Grinsen.

„Wegen der Daten.", warf Zacharias noch ein, „Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass sie auch Computer benutzen. Benoit Palley arbeitet auch für den Muggel Lebensmittelriesen Tartaros."

„Kein Problem.", grinste Su.

Dann präsentierten Luna, Zacharias und Hermine noch die Theorie, dass Palley hinter Erlass 35 stecken könnte. Auch hier gingen die Meinungen weit auseinander. Sie einigten sich darauf, dass die Gruppe, die sich damit befassen würde Betriebsspionage zu betreiben nebenbei auch in der Lage wäre Informationen diesbezüglich zu beschaffen, weshalb es nicht notwendig wäre den Punkt weiter zu erörtern ehe sich konkrete Verdachtsmomente zeigen würden.

Zacharias, Luna, Theodor, Su, Lupin und Hermine bildeten die neue Gruppe. Hermine war doch überrascht, dass Snape offenbar keinerlei Interesse an diesem Vorhaben zeigte.

„In 3 Wochen beginnt der Prozess gegen Ernie, Hannah, Padma und Draco.", verlas Ginny nun den nächsten Punkt auf der Liste.

„Ich bin dagegen, dass sie überhaupt hingehen sollte sich die Situation bis dahin nicht etwas bessern.", meinte Hermine.

„Ich glaube es ist eine gute Methode die Öffentlichkeit auf die Situation aufmerksam zu machen.", meinte Padma bestimmt.

„Aber ist es das Risiko wert?", fragte Hermine.

„Es besteht die Möglichkeit dass der Orden bis dahin das Ministerium ausreichend infiltriert hat. Das würde es uns ermöglichen die Portschlüssel zu manipulieren, die die Angeklagten im Fall eines Schuldspruches nach Askaban transportieren sollen.", kam Snape auf die Idee zu sprechen, die er Hermine schon betreffend Draco genannt hatte.

Da zumindest Draco gewiss keinen fairen Prozess bekommen würde, musste zumindest er unbedingt befreit werden. Diese Ansicht vertraten außer Hermine vor allem die Slytherins.

Alle waren begeistert von dem Plan mit den Portschlüssel, nur Hermine hatte weiterhin Bedenken die sie auch äußerte.

„Sie könnten den Prozess auch gut dazu nutzen euch als Todesser zu diskreditieren. Zwei von euch sind halbblütig, zwei reinblütig."

„Einer von euch glaubte bis der Erlass verabschiedet wurde noch dazu er sei reinblütig!", meinte Harry an Ernie gerichtet.

„Sie könnten die Tatsache, dass die Identität deiner muggelgeborenen Großmutter gefälscht wurde weil sie vor Grindelwald fliehen musste völlig falsch auslegen. Ich meine es ist verständlich, dass sie zu Voldemorts Zeiten bei ihrer Lüge geblieben ist, aber danach?.", gab auch Justin zu bedenken.

„Aber wenn wir flüchten sieht das aus wie ein Schuldeingeständnis.", erklärte Padma.

Ernie und Hannah pflichteten ihr bei. Sie wollten das Risiko auf sich nehmen und so stand ihnen die DA nicht weiter im Weg.

„Im nächsten Monat und über den Sommer werden einige Fünftklässler und Fünftklässlerinnen 17.", kam Ginny zu einem der letzten verbliebenen Punkte.

„Wir sollten beginnen die Scheinehe-Vermittlung wieder aufzunehmen.", erklärte Lavender, „Ich habe schon damit begonnen die Namen und den Blutstatus der Betreffenden zu sammeln."

„Ich finde es aber auch entscheidend, dass wir Hilfe beim Untertauchen anbieten.", meinte Hermine.

„Ein guter Gedanke, aber laut dem was wir vernommen haben, sind die meisten betroffenen Schüler und Schülerinnen daran interessiert ihre Studien in Hogwarts fortzusetzen, schließlich fehlen ihnen noch zwei Jahre zum Abschluss und nur wenige geben sich mit ZAGs zufrieden.", erklärte Seamus.

„Ich und Seamus sollten die Gruppe natürlich nicht leiten, es wäre zu riskant wenn wir mit einer früheren Gruppe von Hermine in Verbindung gebracht werden.", meinte Lavender.

„Unter den momentanen Umständen sollte aber auch nicht unbedingt Hermine diese Gruppe leiten.", ergänzte Seamus.

Sie waren sich alle einig. Colin meldete sich, da er einer der wenigen DA Mitglieder war, die im nächsten Jahr überhaupt noch Hogwarts besuchen würden. Die Zukunft der DA nachdem ein Großteil der Gruppe Hogwarts verlassen hatte, wollten sie erst in einem der nächsten Treffen besprechen, da noch nicht absehbar war, wie sich die Situation bis dahin entwickeln würde.

„Was das Untertauchen betrifft.", nahm Zacharias dann den Punkt von Hermine wieder auf, „Ich finde wir sollten das völlig von der Scheinehevermittlung trennen. Ich habe einige Adressen von Nicht-Magiern die bereit wären uns zu helfen. Es wird kein Problem sein Alibi-Geschichten zu erfinden, keine Sorge."

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Dora, Severus und ich uns mit den betreffenden Schülern und Schülerinnen absprechen, es wird für uns einfach sein Vorwände zu finden, die möglicherweise notwendige Treffen erklären.", schlug Lupin vor.

„Arabella Figg hat dem Orden übrigens im letzten Ordenstreffen in dem wir anwesend waren zugesichert, dass sie Kontakt zu den über England verstreuten Squibs aufnehmen würde, von denen einige nicht vom Ministerium erfasst wurden, sie schätzt, dass einige bereit sein werden uns zu helfen.", erklärte Tonks.

„So, es bleibt nur noch ein Punkt übrig.", erklärte Ginny, „Die Ehe zwischen Hermine und Professor Snape wurde heute morgen annulliert. Wir sollten vielleicht über mögliche Scheinehepartner und Partnerinnen sprechen."

„Das ist nicht notwendig, es gibt bereits einen Plan.", meinte Hermine.

„Ich denke es wird sehr wohl notwendig sein mögliche Scheinehepartner für Ms Granger zu diskutieren.", widersprach ihr Snape.

Entsetzt sah sie ihn an, aber er hatte noch nicht einmal den Anstand ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Hermine war nicht die einzige die schockiert war. Lupin warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, ehe er unter dem Vorwand ein Gewürz zu suchen hinüber zu Hermine ging und ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass ihr seine Unterstützung sicher war.

„Robin Cox, ein muggelgeborener Ravenclaw wäre ein geeigneter Kandidat.", schlug Lavender vor.

„Das wäre verantwortungslos!", meinte Hermine aufgebracht, Lupin verstärkte seinen Griff und Hermine schaufte, ehe sie etwas ruhiger weitersprach.

„Ich werde von meinem Todesser Großcousin verfolgt der mich umbringen will und dieses Vorhaben bestimmt auf potentielle muggelgeborene Ehemänner ausdehnen wird. Daher sind meine Voraussetzungen für einen möglichen Ehemann etwas anders. Er muss Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ebenso gut beherrschen wie ein DA, LG oder Ordensmitglied. Im Idealfall sollte er sogar zumindest eine ungefähre Ahnung von den dunklen Künsten selbst haben.", dann blickte sie zu Lupin, „Remus du hast gesehen wozu Rabastan fähig ist, du kannst diese wahnsinnige Idee unmöglich gut heißen."

„Ich stimme Hermine zu.", meinte Lupin.

„Die Lösung liegt doch auf der Hand.", meinte Snape, „Mr Cox und Ms Granger werden das Schloss einfach nicht verlassen."

„Ja klar, natürlich!", schimpfte sie zynisch, „Ich werde im Anschluss gleich zu Professorin McGonagall gehen und sie um ihren Transfigurationsposten bitten. Sie hat als Direktorin ohnehin genug zu tun."

„Es wäre bestimmt eine Möglichkeit, aber eine Lehrer Schüler Verbindung könnte problematisch sein.", kam es von Snape.

Lupin war nicht schnell genug um Hermine daran zu hindern einen Salzstreuer nach Snape zu werfen. Sie hatte gut gezielt und er traf ihn am Kopf. Als sie danach Lupin genauer ansah, der fast unmerklich grinste, war sie sich gar nicht so sicher, ob er überhaupt eingegriffen hätte, falls er die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte.

„Ja, wie unglaublich unangebracht, so etwas hat es auch noch nie gegeben.", war Hermine empört, „Und ich lasse mich bestimmt nicht im Schloss einsperren."

„Das ist nicht nötig, es ist schließlich deine freie Entscheidung das Risiko einzugehen.", meinte Lavender und es war offenbar ein Versuch die Situation zu übergehen, die allen anderen sichtlich unangenehm war, „Aber wir nehmen an Robin hätte keinerlei Einwände. Er würde nach eigenen Angaben am liebsten jede frei Minute in Hogwarts verbringen und verabscheut sämtliche Ferien."

Hermine blickte durch die Runde, tatsächlich schienen alle recht irritiert von dem was sich gerade abgespielt hatte.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken.", meinte sie daher, um alle zu beschwichtigen, und war erstaunt wie ernst sie klang.

In Wirklichkeit war alles was sie wollte dieses leidige Gespräch zu beenden.

„Nun Severus, vielleicht sollten wir nun deine Zukunftspläne besprechen.", meinte Lupin und nicht nur Hermine fiel der etwas gehässige, für Lupin ganz untypische Tonfall auf.

„Ich denke ich werde das Problem auch alleine lösen können.", meinte er nur kühl.

Hermine war geneigt etwas zu sagen, doch der Griff um ihre Schulter verstärkte sich, und sie ließ es bleiben.

„Nun wir haben ohnehin kein großes Angebot für sie, Professor.", meinte Lavender, „Die Fünftklässlerinnen kommen ja offenbar nicht in Frage. Aber Professorin Trelawney sollte in etwa drei Tagen wissen, ob die neuen experimentellen Tränke die ihre Fruchtbarkeit herstellen sollen, anschlagen."

„Experimentelle Tränke?", erschraken Hermine und Snape zur gleichen Zeit und er strafte sie dafür mit einem bösen Blick, den sie entsprechend erwiderte.

Su zeigte ihnen das Pergament mit dem Auszug eines Berichtes aus der Mysterienabteilung.

„Es würde mich wirklich nicht wundern, wenn auch da die Wirtschaft ihre Finger im Spiel hat.", meinte Zacharias, der der Palley-Theorie wohl zunehmend mehr und mehr Glauben schenkte.

„Das ist purer Wahnsinn.", schüttelte Snape den Kopf, „Die Auswirkungen, auch für mögliche Kinder, sind nicht absehbar. Die Gefahr geschädigter Föten unter solchen Voraussetzungen sind wesentlich realistischer als durch angebliche magische Störungen."

„Dann sollten wir einen Weg finden das zu beweisen, das wäre ein ziemlicher Schlag für das Ministerium.", meinte Hermine.

Snape sah sie zumindest kurz und tatsächlich etwas weniger finster an.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern.", erklärte Snape, „Würden sie mir dabei helfen Mrs Nott?"

Su nickte zwar, war aber wohl wie auch die anderen etwas irritiert, dass er nicht einmal in Erwägung zu ziehen schien Hermine zu fragen.

„Damit hätten wir alles erledigt.", meinte Ginny, „Außer einem Plan für das nächste Treffen."

„Hier ist doch ein guter Ort.", schlug Hermine vor, „Wir könnten den Hauselfen dann ein weiteres Mal ihre Arbeit abnehmen."

Mittlerweile hatten sie ein durchaus beachtliches Abendessen zustande gebracht. Sie waren noch relativ gut in der Zeit, nur die Süßspeisen waren noch nicht ganz fertig.

„Eine gute Idee.", befand auch Zacharias, „Das nächste Mal muss ich Justin ohnehin noch ein paar weitere vegane Köstlichkeiten servieren."

Justin murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches, da sein Mund voll war. Was immer Zacharias ihn hatte kosten lassen, schien ihm ausgezeichnet zu schmecken.

Hermine hörte, dass Snape mit Tonks sprach.

„ Tonks, wenn du nach Aaren Brent suchen solltest: Du findest sie in meinem Klassenzimmer. Ich habe sie eingeschlossen."

„Was?", Tonks war offensichtlich entsetzt, „Wieso?"

Dann schnappte sie Snape und zerrte ihn zur Tür.

„Ich muss noch die Strafe weiter überwachen.", protestierte Snape.

„Remus! Du übernimmst für Severus!", meinte Tonks und wesen konnte hören, dass sie recht verärgert war, während sie Snape regelrecht zur Tür hinaus stieß.

„Ich denke es wird zu auffällig sein, wenn wir alle etwas zu spät zum Abendessen kommen.", meinte Hermine.

Patty und Dobby transportierten einen Großteil der DA aus der Küche. Ginny konnte sich endlich von ihrem Stuhl erheben und helfen, sie sah sehr erleichtert aus. Auch Zacharias, Luna, Theodor, Su und Justin halfen weiterhin. Wobei Zacharias mehr damit beschäftigt war Justin zu verköstigen, und dieser bedingt dadurch auch nicht wirklich helfen konnte.

„Ich habe immer noch dein Handy, Su.", meinte Hermine etwas beschämt zu ihr, als sie gerade neben ihr mit dem Abwasch beschäftigt war, „Behalt es. Ich habe eines auf Theodor angemeldet und ich glaube es kann nicht schaden, wenn noch jemand in der Gruppe ein Handy zur Verfügung hat."

„Naja, du hast bestimmt laufende Kosten.", wandte Hermine ein.

„Hermine, sieh es als unseren finanziellen Beitrag zu den laufenden Kosten der DA.", meinte Theodor, „Ehrlich gesagt bin ich am überlegen, ob wir nicht wirklich noch weitere Mitglieder mit derartigen kleinen technischen Wunderwerken ausstatten sollten."

Su grinste. Es war aber auch wirklich direkt niedlich, wie Theodor sich über die technischen Errungenschaften der Muggel freuen konnte.

„Wir werden auch einige Muggelbesen kaufen.", meinte Su.

„Da wir die finanziellen Möglichkeiten haben, wollen wir versuchen den Großteil der Ausgaben der DA zu decken.", erklärte er.

„Danke.", meinte Hermine.

Su schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist doch selbstverständlich.", erklärte sie.

Langsam wurde auch ein Kuchen nach dem anderen fertig und sie begannen das Abendessen nach oben zu schicken, während sie sich nur mehr um den Abwasch kümmern mussten. Auch Zacharias, Luna, Justin, Su und Theodor waren inzwischen von Dobby und Patty aus der Küche gebracht worden. Harry, Ginny, Lupin und Hermine aßen während ihrer Arbeit, die erst zu Ende war, als das Abendessen schon lange geendet hatte.

Dobby und Patty und die anderen Hauselfen wurden von ihnen mit einem kleinen eigenen Festmahl überrascht. Aber auch Dobby und Patty hatten eine Überraschung. Da sie freie Hauselfen und nicht an Befehle gebunden waren, hatten sie inzwischen die Gemeinschaftsräume für sie in Ordnung gebracht.

Auch an diesem Essen nahmen sie noch teil, und als sie endlich fertig mit dem gesamten Abwasch waren kehrten Ginny und Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Verheirateten zurück, während Lupin und Hermine in Richtung des Gryffindor Turms aufbrachen.

„Remus.", meinte sie auf halbem Weg.

Aber das war alles das sie sagte. Er legte ihr freundschaftlich den Arm, um die Schulter.

„Ich fühle mich wirklich dumm.", sprach sie schließlich weiter.

„Das musst du nicht.", er stoppte sie und schüttelte den Kopf, „Wenn jemand dumm ist, dann er."

„Ich weiß es war verantwortungslos mit Hagrid zu trinken, aber das kann doch wirklich nicht alles sein.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Das bezweifle ich auch sehr stark.", bekräftigte sie Lupin.

„Faszinierend wie schnell er wieder zur alten Hochform laufen konnte.", ärgerte sie sich, „Merlin, ich hätte ihn so gerne wesentlich mehr als einen Salzstreuer an den Kopf geworfen."

„Er ist es nicht wert Hermine.", meinte Lupin überzeugt, „Wir brauchen seine Hilfe nicht mehr, um deine Zukunft zu sichern."

Hermine nickte, da war sie ganz seiner Meinung.

„Hermine.", meinte er dann, sagte aber vorerst nichts weiter.

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Ich habe es Dora auch unnötig schwer gemacht. Aber Severus…", Lupin schüttelte den Kopf, „Er ist nicht ich, seine Motive sind vielleicht völlig anders. Und sein Verhalten ist erbärmlich."

„Ja, Remus, du sagtest schon, er ist es nicht wert.", grinste sie ihn an, da er kurz davor war sich selbst zu wiedersprechen.

„Er ist es auch nicht. Ich war es auch nicht wert.", meinte er ernst.

„Remus!", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Es ist wahr Hermine. Ich war es nicht wert. Aber ich bin dennoch unglaublich froh, dass Dora mich nicht aufgegeben hat.", erklärte er bestimmt.

„Ich glaube ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was du mir gerade im Endeffekt geraten hast."

„Ich auch nicht.", meinte Remus ehrlich.

Hermine lächelte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Kurz vor dem fetten Dame verabschiedeten sie sich von einander, da er hier zu den Räumlichkeiten von Tonks abbiegen musste.

„Du kommst klar?", fragte er.

„Ja.", meinte sie und atmete tief durch.

„Wenn du etwas brauchst sind Dora und ich für dich da.", meinte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Danke, Remus.", meinte sie und stellte sich der nächsten Aufgabe des Tages, ihrer Rückkehr nach Gryffindor.

Natürlich gab es sofort Getuschel, sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Was sie jedoch entsetzte war, dass die jüngeren Schüler und Schülerinnen offenbar tatsächlich Angst vor ihr hatten.

Hermine hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis sich zu sozialisieren und ging sofort nach oben in den Schlafsaal. Sie bemerkte, dass eines der Mädchen einem anderen zunickte, als sie Hermine sahen, und sie begannen ihre Unterlagen zusammen zu packen.

Das Schlafzimmer war nicht leer, auf einem der Betten lag ein Mädchen mit kurzen, braunen, gelockten Haaren und einer Brille.

„Ich bin Enid.", lächelte das Mädchen sie an, „Enid Blum."

Hermine nickte. Sie erinnerte sich dunkel das Mädchen früher oft in der Bibliothek gesehen zu haben. Gesprochen hatten sie allerdings noch nie.

„Es ist bestimmt nicht so leicht wieder hier zu sein.", meinte Enid und hatte offenbar tatsächlich Mitgefühl.

„Es ist ganz nett.", meinte Hermine und fand es in Anbetracht von Snapes derzeitigem Verhalten doch recht zutreffend.

„Pass auf falls du mit Aaren Brent sprichst.", meinte Enid im Flüsterton, „Sie hat ein Auge auf Professor Snape geworfen."

Hermine sah das Mädchen ungläubig an. Ihr fiel jedoch ein, was Snape zu Tonks gesagt hatte.

„Und wieso wirft ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter ein Auge auf einen Mann wie Snape?", sie schüttelte den Kopf, halb amüsiert, halb entsetzt.

„Nun ja, sie war offenbar beeindruckt davon, dass er plötzlich ganz andere Seiten zeigte. Und sie findet ihn wohl mysteriös.", kicherte Enid, und es war für Hermine klar ersichtlich, dass sie nicht kicherte, weil sie die Meinung teilte, sondern weil sie Aaren offenbar für recht dumm hielt.

„Entschuldigung.", murmelte sie dann plötzlich und wurde rot.

„Was? Wofür?", Hermine verstand nicht ganz.

„Naja ich meine, du warst mit ihm verheiratet.", meinte sie und wurde dann deutlicher, „Und du hast ihn vor allen in der großen Halle geküsst und es sah… sehr echt aus."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken.", lächelte Hermine sie an.

„Aber… wieso hast du ihn geheiratet?", fragte das Mädchen und sie war sich nicht sicher, was ihre Motivation für diese Frage war, es erschien ihr mehr als bloße Neugier zu sein.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl.", meinte sie hart.

„Ich verstehe.", nickte Enid, sah sie dann aber doch noch einmal zweifelnd an, „Aber der Kuss?"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber.", meinte sie in einem so überzeugenden Tonfall, dass Enid beruhigt nickte.

„Er hat dich doch nicht zu… zu etwas gezwungen.", sie klang sehr ängstlich.

„Merlin, nein! Enid, Professor Snape ist kein schlechter Mensch. Und schon gar nicht so ein Mensch.", meinte Hermine entsetzt darüber, welches Bild so viele Menschen von ihm hatten.

„Gut.", meinte Enid nur, und schien sehr erleichtert.

Ehe Hermine sie näher dazu befragen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und drei Mädchen traten ein.

„Das sind Aaren und Clarisse.", stellte ein rothaariges Mädchen eine dunkelhaarige und eine blonde Hexe vor, „Mein Name ist Frieda. Die Bekanntschaft von Enid hast du ja offenbar schon gemacht."

Hermine nickte den Mädchen nur zu. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass Lavender und selbst Romilda im Vergleich zu ihnen angenehme Gesellschaft waren. Hermine war sich sicher, dass diese drei Mädchen zu der Gruppe gehört hatten, die Harry in seinem sechsten Jahr nachgestellt hatten, weil er ja der Auserwählte war.

Ungefragt setzte sich Frieda zu ihr auf das Bett. Enid rollte nur mit den Augen. Clarisse und Aaren setzten sich auf ihre eigenen Betten.

„Du bist also die ehemalige Mrs Snape.", stellte Frieda fest und lächelte sie herzlich an.

„Ich bevorzuge Hermine, akzeptiere aber auch Ms Granger.", meinte sie worauf hin Enid zu lachen begann, dafür aber böse Blicke von Clarisse und Frieda kassierte. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust auf dieses Spielchen.

„Oh, wir meinen es nur gut mit dir.", lächelte Frieda immer noch, „Wir sind schließlich alle Gryffindors."

Nach Enids Warnung Aaren betreffend, ließ sie das Mädchen nie ganz aus den Augen. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Freundinnen sah sie sehr ernst aus.

Clarisse begann zu kichern, ehe sie eine Frage an Hermine richtete.

„Ja, wo wir schon unter uns sind, wie war Snape so, im…", sie brach den Satz ab und klopfte auf ihr Bett.

Wirklich? Hermine schnaufte. Mit solchen Teenagerkram sollte sie sich jetzt befassen. Hatte sie nicht schon genug mit ihren Zimmerkolleginnen mitgemacht? Kurz dachte sie an Parvati, was ihr wie so oft einen Stich versetzte. Der Krieg lag noch nicht so lange zurück wie sie manchmal dachte.

„Und?", fragte Clarisse und Hermine wurde sich bewusst, dass sie wohl zu sehr in ihre Gedanken abgedriftet war.

„Lasst sie doch in Ruhe.", meldete sich Aaren harsch zu Wort, „Ihre Ehe wurde gerade erst heute annulliert, ihr könnt euch wohl ausmalen, wie es ihr geht."

Skeptisch blickte sie hinüber zu Aaren und dann zu Enid. Sie sah sie fast warnend an. Das weckte in Hermine den Verdacht, dass das hier ein abgekartetes Spiel war.

„Ich bevorzuge es in der Tat nicht über meine Ehe oder Professor Snape zu sprechen.", erklärte Hermine nur.

„Ach, sei doch keine Spielverderberin.", meinte Frieda, „Sicher war es ganz schön aufregend. Und ihr habt ein ganzes Monat zusammen verbracht, wie abenteuerlich."

Frieda und Clarisse sahen unglaublich verstört aus, da sie offenbar nie mit Hermines Reaktion gerechnet hatten. Fast wahnsinnig lachte sie auf.

„Abenteuerlich.", sie schüttelte den Kopf und lachte, wie sie schon lange nicht mehr gelacht hatte.

Hermine konnte nicht mehr zählen wie oft im letzten Monat sie dem Tod ins Gesicht gesehen hatte, und alles worüber diese dummen Gören reden wollten, war Sex.

„Falls ihr meint, ihr müsst euch Professor Snape anlachen.", höhnte sie schließlich, „Seid gewarnt, er ist wieder ganz der Alte. Nicht, dass ihr euch da von möglichen Verhaltensweisen die ihr gesehen habt oder Geschichten die euch zu Ohren gekommen sein mögen, täuschen lässt."

„Du meinst wie dieser Kuss in der Großen Halle?"

Es war Frieda anzuhören, dass sie nicht mehr länger gewillt war das nette Gryffindor Mädchen zu spielen. Das sollte Hermine nur recht sein, ihr war ehrliche Feindseligkeit noch immer lieber als gespielte Freundschaft.

„Ach meine Güte, ich störe mich sicher nicht daran, wenn du ihm einen Antrag machst.", zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Romilda hatte Recht. Du bist wirklich eine entsetzliche Person. Ich meine du hast auch gleich deine Chance ergriffen und dich über Harry Potter hergemacht, kaum war er fünf Minuten Single!"

Danke auch Ginny, dacht Hermine und schnaufte nur.

„Komm Clarisse, lass uns gehen.", meinte Frieda hochnäsig und ihre Freundin folgte ihr aus dem Zimmer.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Hermine, dass Aaren Enid einen drohenden Blick zuwarf.

„Ich… ich habe unten etwas vergessen.", meinte Enid und wandte sich an Hermine, „Ich gehe nicht wegen dir."

Sie schien sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen, Hermine könnte es ihr verübeln.

„Schon in Ordnung.", lächelte sie dem Mädchen entgegen.

Sie hatte noch nie so schnell jemanden den Raum verlassen sehen und schon war sie alleine mit Aaren und wunderte sich, warum wesen derart manipulatives Verhalten nur den Slytherins unterstellte. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie bei den Slytherin Fünftklässlerinnen heute bestimmt besser aufgehoben gewesen wäre, bestimmt waren die wesentlich weniger respektlos wenn es um ihren Hauslehrer ging.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken.", lächelte Aaren Hermine an, „Sie sind nur leicht pubertär."

„Hm.", meinte Hermine nur in einem Tonfall der keinerlei Rückschlüsse auf seine Bedeutung zuließe.

„Nicht alle in unserem Jahrgang sind wie sie oder Romilda Vane."

„Aha.", meinte Hermine nur.

„Enid zum Beispiel. Ein sehr ruhiges Mädchen, aber sehr klug.", lächelte sie.

„Das habe ich auch schon bemerkt.", meinte Hermine mit einem falschen Lächeln.

„Sie scheint sich nur leider nicht davon überzeugen zu lassen, dass ich nicht so wie Frieda und Clarisse bin.", meinte sie.

„Falls es dich beruhigt, ich glaube dir.", grinste Hermine.

Nein, Aaren war definitiv nicht eine von ihnen, sie war der Kopf des Unternehmens.

„Tut mir übrigens leid, wegen dir und Professor Snape.", meinte sie und Hermine musste ihr lassen, dass sie sich wirklich Mühe dabei gab Mitleid zu heucheln.

Hermine lächelte nur matt.

„Er scheint auch ganz außer sich zu sein.", erklärte Aaren, „Er hat mich heute in den Zaubertränkesaal eingeschlossen, weil ich versehentlich ein Tintenfass zu Boden geworfen habe."

Hermine warf ihr einen Blick zu, der ebenfalls Mitleid imitierte. So schlecht gelaunt Snape auch war, vermutete sie, dass dahinter doch mehr stecken müsste.

„Wozu brauchst du im Zaubertränkeunterricht ein Tintenfass?", fragte Hermine und tat einfach nur überrascht.

„Es war nicht meines.", meinte sie, „Es war das von Professor Snape."

„Aha.", meinte Hermine nur und tat als würde sie der Erkenntnis keinen großen Wert beimessen.

„Ich weiß, das ist sehr privat, aber ich habe gehört du hast Professor Snape den Antrag gemacht.", meinte Aaren nun.

Endlich schien das Gespräch in die eigentlich geplante Richtung zu gehen.

„Ja.", meinte sie, da sie keinen Sinn darin sah es zu leugnen.

„Wieso hat er ihn angenommen?", fragte Aaren.

Nun verstand Hermine was Aaren bezweckte, sie erhoffte sich einen Hinweis darauf, wie sie Snape dazu bringen könnte sie zu heiraten. Anstatt verfängliche Antworten zu improvisieren entschloss sich Hermine diesem Schauspiel ein Ende zu setzen.

„Glaubst du wirklich ich werde dir Ratschläge geben, wie du Professor Snape dazu bringst dich zu heiraten?", schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf.

„Nein!", versuchte es Aaren, „Wo denkst du hin!"

„Spar dir die Mühe. Ich habe schon vermutet, dass da mehr dahinter stecken muss, damit Professor Snape dich allen Ernstes in sein Klassenzimmer sperrt.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

Aaren sah sie nur finster an.

„Ich weiß nicht was für Wahnvorstellungen du hast, aber wieso willst du gerade Professor Snape heiraten?", fragte Hermine.

„Wieso hast du ihn geheiratet?", konterte sie nun.

Hermine entgegnete nichts.

„Also, du hattest wohl auch deine Gründe.", grinste sie triumphierend, „Und jetzt hast du offenbar Angst ich könnte ihn bekommen, oder?"

Wieder einmal verdammte Hermine den dummen Erlass. Wie konnte wesen von 17 jährigen verlangen, dass sie vernünftig genug wären sich einen Partner oder eine Partnerin zu suchen mit dem oder der sie auch noch Kinder in die Welt setzen müssten.

„Weißt du was Aaren, ich kann dir nur raten, dass du dich einmal hinsetzt und darüber nachdenkst, was du wirklich von deiner Zukunft willst. Vielleicht kann dir Professorin Lupin dabei helfen.", versuchte Hermine einen unauffälligen Hinweis zu geben.

Sie hatte mittlerweile wirkliches Mitleid mit Aaren. Sie war wie sie alle ein Opfer des Wahnsinns des Ministerium und noch so verdammt jung. Viel zu jung für das was ihr bevor stand.

„Wenn ich schon heiraten muss, dann wird es er sein.", meinte Aaren nur stur.

Hermine seufzte.

„Was erwartest du dir davon?", fragte sie ganz ernst gemeint und sehr ruhig.

Sie entschloss sich doch sofort mit ihr zu sprechen, anstatt sie auch noch an Colin zu verweisen, vielleicht konnte sie etwas bewegen.

Aaren starrte sie nur skeptisch an, sie traute ihr wohl nicht über den Weg.

„Nun du wolltest mehr über die Ehe von Professor Snape und mir wissen, nicht wahr? Ich nehme an das willst du, weil du so sehr du gerade auch davon überzeugt bist, dass er der ideale Mann für dich wäre, doch auch noch Zweifel hast.", meinte Hermine, „Vielleicht gibt es noch andere Optionen."

„Wenn ich in Hogwarts bleiben will müsste ich dann einen der kleinen Jungs aus meinem Jahrgang heiraten, und ich bin doch nicht komplett wahnsinnig. Ich meine ich will doch nicht mit einem pubertierenden Jungen verheiratet sein."

Hermine nickte verstehend.

„Hast du daran gedacht nicht zu heiraten?", fragte Hermine.

„Und nach Askaban zu gehen?", entsetzt schüttelte Aaren den Kopf.

„Du könntest fliehen und deine Ausbildung in Beauxbatons oder Durmstrang beenden.", schlug Hermine vor.

„Das wäre doch ziemlich feige.", meinte Aaren, „Ich bin doch nicht umsonst eine Gryffindor. Ich laufe sicher nicht einfach so weg."

„Du könntest auch untertauchen und gegen das Gesetz kämpfen.", meinte Hermine.

„Natürlich, und dann habe ich keinen Abschluss und lande vielleicht noch dazu irgendwann in Askaban. Ich habe gedacht sie würden sagen du bist klug. Aber das ist wirklich das Dümmste, das ich bisher gehört habe zu diesem Thema. Ich will doch schließlich auch was von meinem Leben haben."

„Naja vom Leben haben ist so eine Sache. Du hast die Wahl für dein Leben zu kämpfen oder dich zu fügen.", entgegnete Hermine.

„Bevor ich unter Umständen mein ganzes Leben damit verbringe auf ein Leben zu warten, das ich nicht haben kann, mache ich lieber das beste aus der Situation.", erklärte Aaren, „Also, wirst du mir jetzt mehr von deiner Ehe mit Professor Snape erzählen?"

Hermine seufzte, sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass das Gespräch sich derart gestalten würde.

„Hast du irgendwelche romantischen Vorstellungen eine Ehe mit Professor Snape betreffend?", fragte Hermine.

Aaren schien zu überlegen, aber Hermine verging die Lust zu warten.

„Egal wie sie aussehen, vergiss sie besser gleich.", erklärte sie.

„Dachte ich es doch.", meinte Aaren, „Du willst nur nicht, das ich ihn bekomme. Und nur das wir uns verstehen, wenn er erst einmal mein Mann ist, werde ich zu verhindern wissen, dass du dich an ihn heran machst."

„Ja bitte, tu das.", meinte Hermine nur und entschloss sich dann ihre Vorhänge zuzuziehen und sich einfach aufs Bett zu legen.

Sie hörte, dass Aaren unzufriedene Laute von sich gab, aber es kümmerte sie nicht wirklich. Sie lag einfach nur da und sah zu der Tasche, die neben ihr auf dem Bett lag. Die Hauselfen hatten nicht wirklich viel siedeln müssen, sie trug schon die längste Zeit fast alles was sie brauchte mit sich herum.

Sie ärgerte sich, als sie an Snape denken musste. Sie wollte einfach verstehen, was geschehen war.

Wenig später hörte sie auch die anderen ins Zimmer kommen und sah, dass das Licht gelöscht wurde. Sie lag weiterhin wach da, sie konnte nicht schlafen.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Rascheln und dann flüsterte eine Stimme ihren Namen. Sie öffnete den Vorhang. Enid lächelte sie schüchtern an. Hermine bedeutete ihr aufs Bett zu kriechen, ehe sie die Vorhänge schloss und einen Schallschutzzauber sprach.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich mit Aaren allein gelassen habe.", meinte sie beschämt.

„Schon in Ordnung, du musst schließlich noch zwei Jahre mit ihr in einem Zimmer verbringen. Bei mir ist es gerade mal ein Monat. Eher kürzer, da ich wohl in etwa 10 Tagen verheiratet werden soll.", lächelte Hermine sie an.

„Bei dir klingt das, als wäre es nicht ganz so schlimm. Ich beneide dich für deine Stärke."

Enid senkte den Blick.

„Das Gesetz ist etwas Schlimmes. Lass dich von meinen Worten nicht täuschen."

„Du warst sogar mit Professor Snape verheiratet. Wie hast du das geschafft? Er…", sie wurde leiser, „Er macht mir etwas Angst."

„Enid! Professor Snape ist doch kein Monster.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Aber er ist auch nicht gerade ein Mann mit dem man gerne zum ersten Mal Sex haben würde.", meinte Enid und Hermine war etwas irritiert ob ihrer falschen Annahme.

Hermine wollte gerade etwas sagen, da hörten sie ein Rascheln und dann Aarens Stimme.

„Enid?"

„Wir sprechen morgen, ja!", meinte Enid und ließ sich auf der anderen Seite aus dem Bett gleiten.

„Sprich mit Colin Creevey.", flüsterte Hermine ihr noch zu und Enid nickte.

„Ich bin hier Aaren!", rief sie.

„Was machst du hier am Boden?", meinte Aaren.

„Ich suche meine Brille."

Aaren seufzte.

„Hast du schon mal auf deinem Nachtkästchen nachgesehen?", fragte sie.

„Ja, aber da war sie nicht."

„Und was ist das.", war Aaren genervt, „Sieh zumindest nach ob Granger schläft."

Enid öffnete den Vorhang und ihre Lippen formten: Tut mir leid.

„Sie schläft.", meinte Enid.

„Ich will, dass du versuchst dich mit ihr anzufreunden. Verstanden?", hörte sie Aaren flüstern.

„Ja.", murmelte Enid.

„Gut."

Schließlich wurde es wieder ruhig im Zimmer. Hermine bekam das irrationale Bedürfnis Snape vor Aaren zu warnen. Aber da er sie heute bereits in seinen Unterrichtssaal eingeschlossen hatte, war es wohl nicht nötig. Außerdem war sie noch viel zu verärgert.

Dennoch konnte sie nicht schlafen und sie hasste sich dafür, als ihr der Gedanke kam, Snape könnte sein Verhalten nur vorgespielt haben. Vor McGonagall hätte das noch Sinn gemacht, aber vor den anderen? Vielleicht hatte er doch ähnliche Motive wie Remus? Zwanghaft versuchte sie an etwas anderes zu denken, aber immer wieder drängte er sich zurück in ihre Gedanken.

Sie wälzte sich im Bett herum, vergrub ihren Kopf in dem Polster, der nach Blumen duftete. Der Geruch störte sie und sie warf den Polster zur Seite. Schmerzlich gestand sie sich ein, dass ein Grund für ihre Schlaflosigkeit sein Fehlen war. Sie hatte sich zu schnell daran gewöhnt nicht mehr alleine in einem Bett zu liegen und sie vermisste tatsächlich seinen Geruch. Sie wusste, dass es vermutlich keine gute Idee war, aber sie würde sonst bestimmt noch die ganze Nacht wach liegen. Sie brauchte die Gewissheit wie es wirklich um Snape und sie stand, und sie wusste, was sie tun musste um diese Gewissheit zu bekommen. Sie zog sich an, nahm ihre Tasche, in der sie auch ihren Pyjama verstaute und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer.

Langsam ging sie durch den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Am Porträtloch angekommen sah sie noch einmal zurück.

„Und ich dachte schon Remus und ich hätten uns geirrt und du kommst nie.", meinte Tonks und erhob sich von einem Stuhl der im Schatten verborgen gewesen war.

Hermine erschrak, konnte sich aber gerade noch davon abhalten loszuschreien.

„Ich muss mit ihm reden. Bitte, Tonks.", flehte sie.

„Ich weiß.", meinte Tonks, „Deshalb bin ich hier. Ich bringe dich bis vor die Tür. Wenn du zurück willst schickst du mir Dumbledor über die Schokofroschkarte."

Hermine fiel ihr um den Hals und überraschte damit nicht nur Tonks, sondern auch sich selbst.

„Wieso?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe mit Remus auch so einiges durchgemacht. Ich kann verstehen wie du dich fühlst.", meinte sie nur.

„Danke.", strahlte sie Tonks an.

Es gelang ihnen ohne jemanden zu begegnen in den Kerker zu gelangen. Tonks wartete nahe einer Biegung, um sicher zu gehen, dass er ihr auch die Tür öffnete.

Hermine klopfte und zu ihrer Überraschung öffnete sich die Tür so schnell, dass sie sicher war, dass er nicht im Nebenzimmer geschlafen haben könnte.

Er sagte nichts, als er sie sah. Sein Gesicht war gezeichnet von Bitterkeit. Fragend sah er sie an.

„Severus!", sagte sie nur, es war eine Bitte.


	88. Days of War, Nights of Love

**A/N: **Wieder ein Musiktipp: The Flashbulb – Undiscovered Colors. Hört eigentlich jemand die Lieder mit denen ich euch ständig quäle? ^^

Ich starte mit einer kurzen Planungs-„Pause" ins neue Jahr und melde mich spätestens am 4.1. mit einem neuen Kapitel zurück! Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch und ein frohes neues Jahr!

**87 Days of War, Nights of Love**

Er tat einen Schritt hinaus in den Gang und sah sich um, ehe er beiseite trat und ihr gestattete einzutreten.

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht, ich denke nicht, dass dieser Besuch angebracht ist.", meinte er kalt.

Hermines Blicke schweiften durchs Zimmer. Die Tür zum Labor war angelehnt, das erklärte wieso er noch nicht geschlafen hatte.

„Was ist seit heute Mittag passiert?", schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf.

Er sagte nichts, sondern sah sie nur böse an.

„Die Sache mit Hagrid tut mir unglaublich leid, ich weiß wie dumm es war und in welche Situation ich dich dadurch gebracht habe. Ich hatte diesbezüglich auch ein Gespräch mit Theodor. Und deshalb habe ich eine Entscheidung getroffen."

Snape sah sie nur ungläubig an, als sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen streckte.

„Lass uns gehen, heute! Auf der Stelle!", forderte sie ihn auf, „Die Spiegel sind in 4 Tagen fertig, ein Teil der DA ist morgen ohnehin in London. Sie brauchen uns nicht mehr als Boten."

Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, ob er es lächerlich fand oder nicht. Am Ende hätte sie die Antwort die sie bräuchte. Sie gab nicht sofort auf, als er ihre Hand nicht nahm und sie nur stumm ansah. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und wartete ab. Minutenlang standen sie einander schweigend gegenüber und sie nahm nicht einmal den Blick von ihm.

„Aus ihrem Schweigen schließe ich, dass sie nun fertig sind, Ms Granger.", meinte er schließlich und die Tatsache, dass er sie auch nun da sie unter sich waren, wieder formell ansprach, machte sie rasend, „Ich denke es wird daher das beste sein, wenn sie gehen. Und ich hoffe wirklich, ich muss sie nicht auch noch an ihre Verantwortung der DA gegenüber erinnern."

Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Dennoch blieb sie bei ihrem Plan.

„Severus, sieh mich an und sag mir, dass du mich nicht liebst.", forderte sie ihn energisch auf.

Sie spürte die Wut in sich wachsen, als er es wagte sie auszulachen.

„Ich schätze sie haben da etwas fehlinterpretiert, Ms Granger."

„Fehlinterpretiert? Hast du vollkommen den Verstand verloren?", sie schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf, sie konnte es nicht fassen, „Als nächstes erklärst du mir dann wohl, dass der einzige Grund, dass du überhaupt jemals geglaubt hast etwas für mich zu empfinden wäre, dass dich irgendetwas an mir an Lilly Potter erinnert hat."

„Ms Granger, ich muss sie doch bitten. Alleine die Vorstellung irgendetwas an ihnen könnte mich an Lily Potter erinnern ist eine Beleidigung an ihrem Andenken."

Sie wurde sich erst darüber klar, was geschehen war, als sie ihn an seinem Umhang gepackt hatte. Die Folgen einer Erschütterung machten sich durch das Klirren von Tassen bemerkbar. Hermine bemerkte wie alle Gegenstände im Raum noch immer wackelten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, er war nicht erschrocken. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde versagte jedoch seine Scharade und auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich die Wahrheit ab. Daher wusste sie, dass sein schwerer Atem nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass sie ihn am Kragen gepackt hatte, was auch keine wirkliche Bedrohung für ihn darstellen konnte. Allerdings war er ein viel zu guter Okklumens, es konnte kein Versehen sein. Ein Teil von ihm wollte also, dass sie es bemerkte.

Sie näherte sich ihm mit ihrem Gesicht ein Stück und er wich nicht zurück. Ihr war vollkommen klar, was geschehen würde, wenn sie ihn jetzt küssen würde. Sie brauchte all ihre Kraft, um ihre Hände, die sich immer noch an seinen Umhang klammerten, daran zu hindern zu zittern. Sie müsste nur loslassen, über seine Wange streicheln, ihn zu sich herunter ziehen. Und dann nach einer Nacht voller Liebe, käme der Morgen. Eiskalt. Sein Verhalten hätte sich nicht geändert. Trotzdem würde sie in der Nacht wieder kommen, das Spiel würde sich wiederholen. Sie würde jedes bisschen Glück mit bitterem Schmerz bezahlen.

Sie ließ ihn los und wich zurück. Wieder blitzte etwas in seinen Augen auf, und sie wusste, dass was sie getan hatte grausamer war, als einfach auf ihn einzuschlagen, was wohl ihr erster ursprünglicher Impuls gewesen war. Sie wusste, dass sie eine vernünftige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, denn die Alternative hätte bedeutet sich zu zerstören. Und das war niemand wert.

„Du hast deine Entscheidung also getroffen, Severus?", fragte sie noch einmal.

Alles was er tun müsste, war jetzt auf der Stelle mit ihr zu gehen. Denn außerhalb von Hogwarts war immer Nacht.

„Natürlich, wie konnte ich es vergessen.", funkelte er sie böse an, „Ich liebe sie nicht, Ms Granger. Und wenn ich ihnen noch einen Ratschlag geben darf: Sie sollten in Erwägung ziehen demnächst eine Runde durch den See zu schwimmen."

Sie nahm ihren Ring ab, und warf ihn ihm entgegen. Er traf seine Brust und fiel zu Boden. Er rührte sich nicht.

„Gib ihn Aaren Brent. Sie ist genau das was du verdienst.", zischte sie.

Sie ging hinüber zur Tür, wandte sich noch einmal zu ihm um und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie kann ein so mutiger Mann wie du nur so ein entsetzlicher Feigling sein?"

Sein Blick war immer noch finster, aber sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Worte ihn nicht völlig kalt ließen. Sie öffnete die Tür.

„Leb wohl, Severus.", meinte sie und warf sie hinter sich zu.

Es tat unglaublich weh, und doch fühlte sie sich als wäre eine große Last von ihren Schulter gefallen. Sie fühlte sich frei, als würden sich ihre Flügel wieder ausbreiten und sie in die Welt hinaus fliegen, die ihr völlig offen stand.

Sie griff in ihre Tasche und nahm die Schokofroschkarte in die Hand. Dumbledor war nicht zu sehen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Er trat den Tisch zur Seite, ehe er seine Faust in die Wand rammte, die das Wohnzimmer vom Schlafzimmer trennte. Die dünne, nachträglich eingezogene Wand hielt dem nicht stand. Snape zog die Hand aus dem Loch, das sein Ausbruch hinterlassen hatte. Er war noch lange nicht fertig. Er trat wild gegen alle Möbel, warf sämtliche Gegenstände die sich auf Anrichten befanden quer durch den Raum. Unzählige Tassen zerschellten. Als er gegen einen Sessel trat, fiel ihm etwas aus dem Umhang. Er beugte sich hinunter und griff danach, bereit was sich als Karte erwies zu zerknüllen und wie den Rest gegen die Wand zu werfen. Doch da vernahm er eine Stimme.

„Du hast wohl einen ziemlich miesen Tag, Severus?"

Es war Dumbledor. Snape brauchte einen Augenblick um sich zu fassen, in dem er das kleine Abbild des Zauberers einfach nur anstarrte.

„Mies ist wohl kein Ausdruck.", entgegnete Snape schließlich.

„Ich habe das ganze Gespräch verfolgt.", erklärte Dumbledor.

Snape schnaufte verärgert.

„Natürlich, etwas anderes war von einem alten Narren wie dir auch nicht zu erwarten. Du hast es schon zu deinen Lebzeiten immer als notwendig erachtet dich in Dinge einzumischen, die dich nichts angehen, nur um einen Plan zu verfolgen, den sie dir am Ende durchkreuzt hat."

Dumbledor sah ihn fragend an.

„Sie ist der Grund warum Harry sich nicht selbst opfern musste, wie es von dir vorgesehen war. Sie wollte mit einem dunklen Zauber sich selbst an seiner Stelle zum Horkrux machen. Allerdings hat Mr Weasley das Ritual gestört und so versehentlich ihre Rolle übernommen.", erklärte Snape.

„Ich frage mich, wie sie herausgefunden hat, dass Harry der letzte Horkrux ist, ich zweifle daran, dass er es ihr freiwillig gesagt hat.", grübelte Dumbledor.

„Du hast sie offenbar unterschätzt. Ich hoffe du weißt, dass du damit den Tod der Liebe ihres Lebens zu verantworten hast.", warf Snape ihm vor.

„Du somit offenbar auch, nicht wahr?", meinte Dumbledor ernst, „Ist das der wirkliche Grund? Gibst du dir die Schuld an seinem Tod?"

„Sei still.", zischte er ihn an, „Genügt es nicht, dass ich am Tod der Liebe meines Lebens schuld bin."

„Du hast Angst, dass sie es begreift und dich verdammen wird. Deshalb hast du den ersten einfachen Ausweg gesucht.", das kleine Bild schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du nicht gehört, was ich ihr an den Kopf geworfen habe? Du glaubst sie wird mich nicht ohnehin hassen und verdammen?", lachte er nur bitter auf.

„Vielleicht, aber es ist kein Vergleich, nicht wahr?"

„Es spielt ohnehin keine Rolle.", meinte Snape, „Ich bin Lehrer, sie ist Schülerin. Minerva war so frei und hat mir die Bedeutung dieses Umstandes vor Augen geführt. Und das war gut so, denn abgesehen davon, dass es höchst unangebracht ist, sind die Konsequenzen einfach nicht tragbar."

„Es wäre auch so schwer gewesen ihr einfach zu sagen, dass ihr euch diesen Monat noch angemessen verhalten müsst und sie einfach so zurück in ihr Bett zu schicken.", meinte Dumbledor ungläubig.

Snape entgegnete nichts, sondern wandte seinen Blick ab.

„Oh, ich verstehe Severus. Du hattest Angst, du wärst zu schwach und würdest sie nicht gehen lassen. Also hast du dich einfach auf ihre Stärke verlassen, weil du wusstest, dass sie ganz bestimmt gehen würde, wenn du dich nur ausreichend widerlich verhalten würdest."

Snape sagte nichts, sondern versuchte den Blicken des alten Mannes auszuweichen die ihn musterten. Schließlich sprach Dumbledor weiter.

„Severus, du hast doch nicht etwa auch noch gehofft, sie würde dennoch bleiben und du hättest dein Gewissen damit erleichtert, dass du doch alles in deiner Macht stehende getan hast?"

Snape wandte sein Gesicht ab.

„Unter diesen Umständen kann ich Ms Granger nur zu ihrer Entscheidung gratulieren und muss ihr beipflichten. Was du getan hast war ausgesprochen feige."

„Du siehst also selbst, es ist besser so Albus. Es hat ohnehin keine Zukunft, auch nicht in einem Monat. Wir leben in unterschiedlichen Welten, alles was uns verbunden hat waren Umstände."

„Du musst es dir aber auch immer schwer machen.", schüttelte das Bild seinen Kopf, „Weißt du was ich glaube?"

Snape sah ihn skeptisch an, er war sich relativ sicher, dass er was Albus zu sagen hatte nicht hören wollte.

„Ich denke, du glaubst, du hast Liebe nicht verdient. Du glaubst weil was du getan hast zu Lilys Tod geführt hat, darfst du in deinem Leben kein Glück erfahren. Du lebst das Leben eines toten Mannes, Severus. Der Krieg ist vorbei und dennoch hast du deinen alten Posten nicht verlassen."

„Es ist meine Arbeit, Albus.", protestierte Snape.

„Als ob du jemals Professor für Zaubertränke sein wolltest. Aber natürlich hältst du auch daran fest. Es ist Teil der Strafe die du dir auferlegt hast, nicht wahr?"

Snape sah ihn nicht an, er hatte das Bedürfnis weiter zu wüten und Dinge gegen die Wand zu werfen.

„Lily hat dir längst vergeben, Severus. Und auch wenn du dir niemals vergeben kannst, solltest du dir zumindest gestatten zu leben."

Snape warf ihm nur einen beiläufigen Blick zu, dennoch sprach Albus unbeirrt weiter.

„Du warst fast dein ganzes bisheriges Leben dazu gezwungen Entscheidungen nach ihrer Notwendigkeit und nicht nach deinem freien Willen zu treffen, vielleicht ist es Zeit für eine Veränderung. Ein Gespräch mir Ms Granger wäre ein guter Start."

„Es ist zu spät, Albus.", meinte er, „Es gibt Dinge die kann wesen nicht zurück nehmen."

Dumbledor schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber du weißt, was alles notwendig ist, damit sie anfangen kann dir zu verzeihen."

Einen Moment hielt Snape inne, ehe er eine Tasche herauf beschwor und sie mit einem Zauber belegte. Dann begann er alles was er brauchen konnte in die Tasche fliegen zu lassen. Unter anderem die beiden Besen, den Inhalt seines halben Labors und unzählige Bücher. Als er fertig war sah er Dumbledor noch einmal skeptisch an.

„Aber wie soll ich ihr sagen, dass ich sie liebe, wenn ich noch nicht einmal etwas so einfaches zustande bringe wie dir zu sagen, dass du einer der wenigen wirklichen Freunde warst die hatte."

„Das ist ein Anfang, Severus.", lächelte der alte Mann.

„Ein Anfang? Du bist ein Bild, Albus. Ich spreche nicht zu dir, ich spreche mit einem Bild!"

„Wenn du jetzt sagst, dass du ebenso gut mit der Wand reden könntest, bin ich ernsthaft beleidigt.", lachte das Bild von Dumbledor.

Snape schnaufte, war aber wieder etwas milder gestimmt.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte Snape.

Dumbledor verschwand kurz und kam wieder.

„Da ich am Boden vor deiner Tür liege, nehme ich an, sie ist weg."

Snape schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, das war eine schlechte Nachricht. Er rief nach Patty und Dobby. Nur Dobby erschien.

„Hat Ms Granger mit Patty das Schloss verlassen?", fragte er sofort.

Dobby sah ihn einen Moment an und schien abzuwägen, ehe er nickte.

„Bring mich zu ihr!", verlangte er.

„Bitte.", ergänzte er, doch Dobby schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann Patty nicht folgen. Sie will nicht gefunden werden.", erklärte der kleine Hauself.

„Kannst du mich zum Haus von Ms Grangers Eltern bringen?", fragte Snape.

Als der Hauself nickte, reichte ihm Snape seine Hand.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

„Patty.", flüsterte Hermine, nachdem sie die Schokofroschkarte hatte zu Boden fallen lassen und um eine Ecke gebogen war.

Sofort erschien die Elfe.

„Wie kann ich dir behilflich sein?", grinste die Elfe sie fröhlich an.

„Tut mir leid, falls ich dich geweckt habe.", entschuldigte sich Hermine sofort.

„Ich war noch wach. Dobby und ich haben viel zu besprechen, aber das kann auch noch etwas warten.", lächelte Patty.

„Ich würde dich bitten mich an drei verschiedene Orte zu bringen.", erklärte Hermine.

„Dann lass uns aufbrechen.", sagte die Elfe und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, sowie Hermine ihr den ersten Ort genannt hatte.

Hermine schlich auf Zehenspitzen durch Flitwicks Klassenzimmer, sie nahm einen der fertigen Spiegel in die Hand. Sie sah sich um, als sie glaubte ein Geräusch gehört zu haben. Hastig griff sie in die Tasche und legte ihren Knut auf die Stelle von der sie den Spiegel genommen hatte, als würde sie damit den Eintritt in eine andere Welt bezahlen. Theodor und Su würden auf diese Weise sofort verstehen.

Sie gab Patty erneut die Hand und erschien vor dem Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern.

„Mum! Dad!", sie klopfte laut gegen die Tür ehe sie eintrat.

„Hermine?", ihre Mutter setzte sich irritiert im Bett auf.

„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit.", erklärte Hermine, „Ich weiß es ist viel verlangt, aber ich brauche alles Bargeld, das ihr zuhause habt. Und euren Besen."

Verwirrt blickte ihre Mutter sie an, reagierte aber sofort und nahm ihre Brieftasche die am Nachttisch lag. Auch ihr Vater griff nach seiner und gaben ihr was sie hatten. Ihr Vater gab ihr außerdem seine Bankomatkarte und nannte ihr einen Code.

„Heb den vollen Rahmen ab, wenn du sie nicht mehr brauchst lass sie einfach im Automaten stecken. Sie wird dann eingezogen und ich kann sie abholen.", erklärte er.

„Wo ist Severus?", fragte ihre Mutter.

„Unsere Ehe wurde heute morgen annulliert. Ich schätze er wird früher oder später hier auftauchen. Sollte Severus nach mir fragen sagt ihm einfach ich war hier, er wird verstehen. Er soll euch alles erklären. Ich kann euch nicht sagen wohin ich gehe, es tut mir leid."

Ihre Mutter fiel ihr um den Hals, und auch ihr Vater umarmte sie schließlich.

„Bis bald!", meinte sie wehmütig und verschwand durch die Tür. Sie lief nach unten und griff nach dem Besen, den sie in ihre Tasche steckte. In dem Moment läutete es an der Tür.

„Patty!", flüsterte sie und die Elfe erschien und reichte ihr die Hand.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Severus!", meinte Mrs Granger und ließ ihn zur Tür herein. Ihr Mann kam aus dem Nebenzimmer.

„Sie haben Hermine wohl gerade verpasst.", meinte dieser.

Offenbar hatten sie sich dessen erst versichert, ehe sie die Tür geöffnet hatten.

„Wohin ist sie gegangen?", fragte Snape.

„Sie meinte es würde genügen ihnen zu sagen, dass sie hier war.", meinte Mrs Granger irritiert.

Snape nickte und verstand. Damit wollte sie ihm wohl mitteilen, dass sie nicht von ihm gefunden werden wollte. Das war keine Überraschung. Aber offenbar schien sie es zumindest nicht für ganz unmöglich zu halten, dass er ihr folgen könnte.

„Hermine meinte sie könnten uns vielleicht mehr darüber erzählen, was geschehen ist.", bat Mrs Granger.

„Es ist besser für Hermine, wenn sie so wenig wie möglich wissen.", erklärte Snape.

„Wir wissen bereits, dass ihre Ehe annulliert wurde.", meinte Mr Granger, „Ich nehme an, sie ist deshalb auf der Flucht."

„Aber wieso ist sie alleine unterwegs? Wieso sind sie nicht bei ihr?", fragte Mrs Granger besorgt.

„Ich kann im Moment nicht näher auf die Umstände eingehen, ich darf keine Zeit verlieren.", meinte er nur ruhig und wollte sich bereits verabschieden, aber so einfach ließen sich die Grangers nicht abfertigen.

„Sie sind doch auch auf der Flucht?", fragte Mrs Granger und beäugte ihn sehr kritisch.

„Ja.", sagte Snape, und es war nicht gelogen, denn genau das war sein Plan.

„Sie treffen sie doch? Nicht wahr?", fragte Mrs Granger besorgt, „Ich weiß Hermine ist eine mächtige Hexe, aber ich war dennoch immer beruhigt, wenn ich wusste, dass sie in der Begleitung ihrer Freunde unterwegs war."

„Ich habe vor sie zu finden.", versicherte ihr Snape und nickte ihnen zum Abschied zu.

Ein Stück weit vom Haus bat Snape Dobby die Reise fortzusetzen und nannte ihm die Adresse des Hauptquartiers der Londoner Gruppe.

Snape und Dobby erschienen in einem kleinen Vorzimmer. Als Snape sah, dass aus dem Nebenraum etwas Licht kam, schöpfte er Hoffnung. Wer sonst sollte sich um diese Zeit im Hauptquartier befinden.

„Hermine?", er öffnete die Tür.

Das von Müdigkeit gezeichnete Gesicht von Fred Weasley blickte ihm entgegen.

„Außer mir ist niemand hier!", meinte er und klang dabei sehr niedergeschlagen.

„Ist es nicht etwas riskant sich alleine hier aufzuhalten?", fragte Snape und ging auf Fred zu.

Selbst in dem schwachen Licht das hier nur brannte waren seine geschwollenen Augen gut zu sehen.

„Sie sind genau der Mann den ich brauche, Professor.", erklärte Fred.

„Sie haben also noch keine Entscheidung getroffen?", fragte Snape.

„Doch, und deshalb bin ich noch hier.", erklärte er, „Ich verabschiede mich von meiner Frau und meinem Kind."

Snape griff nach dem Pergament, es war unterschrieben.

„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, um George und Alicia sicher durch die Untersuchung zu bringen. Aber es ist die letzte Forderung die ich erfüllen werde."

Snape nahm gegenüber von Fred Platz und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Ich habe beschlossen mein Kind zu opfern.", erklärte er mit düsterer Stimme, „Wir können nicht abschätzen, ob und wann wir Angelina finden. Ihre Forderungen werden kein Ende nehmen, sondern immer schlimmer werden. Weder werde ich oder jemand aus meiner Familie für den Widerstand in irgend einer Form tätig sein können, noch kann auch nur einer von uns untertauchen. Wir sind ihrer Willkür völlig ausgeliefert. Und weder kann ich zulassen, dass jemand anders sich die Schuld auflädt mein Kind auf dem Gewissen zu haben, noch kann ich zulassen dass wir dadurch, dass wir den Widerstand auf Eis legen, den Tod so vieler anderer ungeborener Kinder in Kauf nehmen. Mein Kind ist längst verloren, wenn es denn überhaupt noch lebt, ich habe mich entschlossen für die zu kämpfen, für die es noch Hoffnung gibt. Ich werde noch Ginnys Untersuchung abwarten und danach werde ich selbst die entscheidende Aktion liefern."

Snape nickte.

„Ich nehme an, sie haben ihre Familie nicht darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt."

„Ich habe noch nicht entschieden, ob ich das überhaupt tun werde.", erklärte Fred, „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, womit sie besser umgehen können."

Wieder nickte Snape verstehend.

„Professor, ihre Aufgabe für den Orden war mit unglaublich vielen Opfern verbunden. Deshalb ist es wie ein Wink des Schicksals, dass sie gerade jetzt hier aufgetaucht sind.", meinte Fred.

„Und was wollen sie jetzt von mir hören, Mr Weasley?", fragte Snape, „Dass es irgendwann leichter wird mit den Dingen zu leben die sie getan haben?"

Fred sah ihn an und er schien noch blasser geworden zu sein.

„Sie werden nicht leichter, Mr Weasley. Aber sie werden lernen damit umzugehen. Es wird sie verändern.", meinte er, „Auf welche Weise kann ich ihnen allerdings nicht sagen."

Fred nickte und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Mr Weasley, ich denke sie sollten wirklich nachhause gehen und etwas schlafen. Ich bin mir sicher, Dobby ist so freundlich ihnen dabei behilflich zu sein.", schlug Snape vor.

Dobby ging sofort auf Fred zu. Er war kurz davor Dobbys Hand zu nehmen.

„Professor.", fiel es ihm plötzlich ein, „Wieso haben sie Hermine hier vermutet?"

„Sie ist untergetaucht.", meinte er.

„Und was ist mit ihnen?", wunderte er sich, „Wurden sie beide bei der Flucht getrennt?"

„Nein.", meinte Snape, „Ich habe sie gehen lassen."

Snape war sich nicht darüber im Klaren, ob er wirklich gedacht hatte sie würde weiterhin im Schloss bleiben, oder ob er es sich einfach nur hatte einreden wollen, damit er es sich leichter machen konnte. Vermutlich aber, zwang er sich zu einem Eingeständnis, war es letzteres.

Freds Gesichtsausdruck wechselte mehrmals zwischen entsetzt und unschlüssig. Er konnte sich offenbar nicht entscheiden was er dazu denken sollte.

„Ich muss sie finden.", erklärte Snape schließlich.

„Wenn sie mir einen guten Grund dafür nennen, wieso sie das müssen, kann ich ihnen vielleicht helfen.", meinte Fred und musterte ihn kritisch.

Snape wurde dennoch das Gefühl nicht los, es würde Fred zumindest ein wenig unterhalten, denn er wirkte ein klein wenig lockerer als noch vor wenigen Minuten.

Nach einem kurzen Zwischenstopp bei einer Bank, um den sie Patty auch noch gebeten hatte, erreichten sie das letzte Ziel ihrer gemeinsamen Reise.

„Ich denke von hier aus muss ich es alleine schaffen.", lächelte sie die Elfe an.

„Wenn du mich brauchst, ruf nach mir.", meinte Patty, „Ich helfe dir gerne."

„Danke!", lächelte sie die kleine Elfe an und nahm sie in den Arm.

Kaum war Patty verschwunden, ging Hermine schnellen Schrittes hinüber zu dem Lokal. Sie nahm die kleine Treppe und warf einen Blick auf die Plakate auf der Tür. Eines kündigte die Demonstration am nächsten Tag an.

Obwohl es bereits sehr spät war, spielte immer noch Musik. Zwei Leute saßen mehr oder weniger auf der Bühne um zu jammen. Hermine war überrascht wie bevölkert das Lokal selbst um diese Zeit noch war. Viele Köpfe wandten sich zu ihr um, als sie über die leere Tanzfläche ging. Niemand schien in irgendeiner Weise beunruhigt. Es wirkte tatsächlich wie ein sicherer Hafen.

Sie musste nicht lange suchen, er saß an dem Tisch, an dem sie zuletzt zusammen gesessen und sich mit BELFER Sympathisanten und Sympathisantinnen unterhalten hatten.

Er sah sie sofort und lächelte ihr entgegen. Er wirkte in keiner Weise überrascht.

„Sid!"

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln.

„Ich dachte schon, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis du dich endlich von diesem kranken, alten Typen befreist und untertauchst."

Sie war etwas überrascht, dass er sofort davon ausging, dass sie auf der Flucht war.

„Das hier ist ein besonderer Ort, Hermine.", erklärte er, kaum war ihm ihr Blick aufgefallen, „Nur Leute auf der Flucht können ihn finden.

**A/N:**

Das Kapitel ist für alle die an irgendeinem Punkt in ihrem Leben eine dieser Nicht-Beziehungen führten, in denen in der Nacht alles gut ist und am nächsten Tag alles seltsam, weil der Mensch den wesen gerade noch so nahe war weit weg gerückt ist und sich vollkommen distanziert verhält.

Der Titel des Kapitels stammt von dem gleichnamigen Buch von Crimethinc. Ich kann es nur wärmstens empfehlen.

Ich danke euch wieder ganz herzlich für eure Reviews und fürs Lesen!

Rebecca Slytherin: Schön, dass dir die Charaktere gefallen! Es hat mich wirklich so sehr gefreut, das zu lesen, weil ich in letzter Zeit öfter damit gehadert habe, ob ich überhaupt imstande bin überzeugende eigene Charaktere zu erschaffen. Deshalb hat es mich sehr erleichtert und ich musste sofort lächeln. Danke dafür!

StarBucksCoffee: Ja, die Stelle war wirklich gemein, ich habe auch versucht so schnell wie möglich weiter zu machen, aber das neue Kapitel hat wirklich Zeit gebraucht. Aaren ist wirklich furchtbar, ich kann sie auch absolut nicht leiden. Wir werden auf jeden Fall auf irgendeine Weise erfahren was mit ihr passiert, soviel kann ich schon mal versprechen.

Lexx: Ja… ich und die furchtbaren Cliffhanger… tröstet es euch wenn ich euch sage, dass es für mich auch immer etwas schwer ist, weil ich so gerne sofort weiterschreiben würde, aber meist nicht direkt kann. Wahrscheinlich nicht so wirklich, aber vielleicht zumindest ein ganz klein bisschen. Aaren und Enid werden uns auf jeden Fall wieder begegnen, mal sehen was Enid dann tut.


	89. Der Untergrund

**A/N: **Da ich schlimm erkältet bin und außerdem im Moment nicht so viel Zeit habe, gibt es das nächste Kapitel leider erst in genau einer Woche am 11.1.11!

Nicht wundern, dass ich das Kapitel schon wieder neu online stelle, aber es ist verschwunden. Für die bereits existierenden Reviews gilt dasselbe. Mal sehen ob es jetzt funktioniert und alles wieder auftaucht...

**88 Der Untergrund**

„Aber das Ministerium hat den Fidelius-Zauber gebrochen, wie ist das möglich?", war Hermine beeindruckt, dass ein Ort wie dieser existieren konnte.

„Es funktioniert ähnlich wie beim fahrenden Ritter, deshalb würde es sich leider nicht für das Hauptquartier der Londoner Gruppe eignen.", erklärte Sid, während er aufstand und sich zu ihr stellte, da sie keine Anstalten machte sich setzen zu wollen.

„Die Leute scheinen sich sehr sicher zu fühlen.", meinte Hermine sehr überrascht.

„Wir haben ein ausgeklügeltes Alarmsystem und einen Fluchtweg, den ich dir noch zeigen werde.", erklärte Sid.

„Lebt ihr alle hier?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Zu diesem Ort gehört weit mehr als nur das Lokal.", lächelte Sid sie an.

Die Verlockung hier zu bleiben war groß. Die DA würde bestimmt versuchen sie zu finden, um sie zu überzeugen zurück zu kehren, ehe Umbridge oder dem Ministerium ihre Abwesenheit bewusst wurde. Hier wäre das nicht möglich. Aber, so ungern sie sich das auch eingestehen wollte, wenn sie bleiben würde, so war sie sich sicher, würde sie immer wieder hinüber zur Tür sehen weil etwas in ihr immer noch die Hoffnung hatte, er würde kommen. Es würde sie unglaublich viel Kraft kosten an dieser Hoffnung festzuhalten und enttäuscht zu werden. Und selbst wenn er kommen würde, wusste sie nicht, ob es nicht besser war ihn nicht zu sehen, weil sie nicht wusste ob sie ihm überhaupt vergeben wollte.

„Ich kann nicht bleiben.", fasste Hermine ihren Beschluss, „Zu viele Leute wissen, dass ich schon einmal hier war."

„Hermine, er kann dich hier nicht finden. Er wird dir nicht mehr zu nahe kommen.", versuchte Sid sie zu beruhigen und legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du verstehst nicht, Sid. Es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Er ist keine Gefahr. Niemand hat mich gezwungen gerade ihn zu heiraten, es war meine Entscheidung.", erklärte sie.

„Aber du bist geflohen Hermine. Das sagt alles.", meinte er überzeugt.

„Ich wollte, dass er mich begleitet.", meinte sie.

Sid traute offenbar seinen Ohren nicht und starrte sie fragend an.

„Ich habe ihn geliebt.", sagte sie und spürte, wie weh es tat, es auszusprechen.

Sid schwieg und schien einen Moment zu überlegen.

„Du hast ihn also verlassen?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ja.", meinte sie bitter.

Er musste dieses neue Wissen erst einmal ordnen, denn noch konnte er sich keinen Reim daraus machen.

„Setz dich.", erklärte er, „Ich hole dir etwas zu trinken."

„Davon habe ich für heute genug.", schüttelte sie nur den Kopf.

„Ein Glas Wasser zumindest.", meinte Sid bestimmt, ehe er an die Bar ging.

Sid stellte das Glas auf den Tisch vor Hermine und nahm gegenüber Platz.

„Das letzte Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe, hat er sich wie ein autoritäres Arschloch verhalten und über deinen Kopf hinweg entschieden, was du zu tun hast. Glaubst du wirklich, dass das wirklich Liebe war und nicht einfach nur Abhängigkeit? Du warst schließlich gefangen, manche Leute beginnen unter gewissen Umständen Gefühle für die Leute zu entwickeln die sie einsperren. Vielleicht lässt sich das auch auf deine Situation übertragen."

Er wirkte wirklich betroffen.

„Sid, er hat mich nicht eingesperrt. Wir waren in der gleichen Situation. Er teilt unsere Abneigung diesem Gesetz gegenüber.", erklärte sie, „Sonst hätte ich ihn doch niemals geheiratet."

„Es war eine Scheinehe.", nickte Sid verstehend, „Eigentlich hätte ich davon ausgehen sollen, ich war nur irritiert wegen seinem Verhalten. Und ich heiße es weiterhin nicht richtig."

„Jetzt wo ich ihn nicht mehr habe, kann ich es dir sagen. Ich hätte den Ring niemals abnehmen dürfen, weil er zur Kommunikation diente und ich wusste, dass er mich an diesem Abend noch kontaktieren würde und es wichtig wäre.", meinte sie.

„Seine Reaktion war dennoch nicht angemessen. Selbst wenn er nicht dein Mann war, sondern dein Lehrer oder was auch immer, wesen kann seinen Ärger auch zivilisierter ausdrücken."

Sid rieb sich die Schläfen, es schien ihm wirklich Kopfschmerzen. Hermine nickte nu und schwieg.

„Ist es wirklich vorbei?", fragte Sid.

„Ja.", meinte sie, und atmete tief durch, „Und ich denke es ist besser so."

„Wenn du das weißt, spielt es keine Rolle ob er hier auftaucht oder nicht.", meinte Sid überzeugt, „Sollte er es tun und du willst nicht selbst mit ihm reden, können ich oder jemand anders das gerne für dich übernehmen."

Es war nett gemeint, aber es wäre nicht nötig, dachte sie, hörte sich aber nur sagen: „Das ist nett."

„Du bleibst also?", lächelte er sie hoffnungsvoll an.

Wieder nickte Hermine.

„Ich denke fürs Erste wäre es keine schlechte Idee.", erwiderte sie sein Lächeln leicht.

„Wunderbar, dann zeige ich dir den Rest.", schlug er vor.

In dem Gang der zu den Toiletten führte, gelangte wesen durch eine Wand in einen Zugang der zu einer aufgelassenen U-Bahn-Station führte. Dort lagerten Besen mit denen wesen durch einen Tunnel fliegen konnte, der sie mit dem richtigen U-Bahn verband. Das war der Fluchtweg.

Durch eine weitere Wand im selben Gang erreichte wesen das Stiegenhaus des verlassenen Bürogebäudes unter dem sich das Lokal befand. Die eigentliche Eingangstür war verbarrikadiert. In einem Raum im Erdgeschoss gab es eine improvisierte Küche, in einer der Toiletten im zweiten Stockwerk war eine Dusche eingebaut worden. Die meisten ehemaligen Büros des vierstöckigen Gebäudes waren bewohnt. Es gab zwei große Gemeinschaftsräume und einen kleinen, wenige Räume dienten als Lager und es gab drei Räume in denen wesen sich treffen konnte oder die wesen verwenden konnte um politische Arbeit zu machen.

„Wir teilen uns alle Zimmer, im dritten Stock wohnen zwei junge Frauen in einem größeren Zimmer, ich bin mir sicher, dass du dort wohnen kannst.", erklärte Sid und führte sie hinauf.

Sid klopfte an die Tür. Hermine konnte zwei Frauen ausgelassen und fröhlich miteinander reden hören. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe eine der beiden zur Tür kam.

Eine großgewachsene Frau mit hellblonden Dreadlocks lächelte sie an, sowie die Tür sich geöffnet hatte. Sie hielt eine Tasse in ihrer Hand. Der Geruch von Tee strömte aus dem Zimmer und die pinken kurzen Haare der anderen Frau leuchteten ihr entgegen, als diese ihren Kopf zur Seite lehnte, um einen Blick auf Hermine werfen zu können.

„Das ist Hermine, sie ist seit heute auf der Flucht und braucht eine Unterkunft. Ich dachte sie könnte vielleicht bei euch unterkommen?", fragte Sid.

„Klar, doch.", lächelte sie und wandte sich nur pro forma an ihre Zimmerkollegin, „Das geht doch in Ordnung, nicht wahr Phoebe?"

Sie hörte die andere Frau zustimmen, und schon wurde sie förmlich in den Raum gezogen.

„Falls du mich brauchst findest du mich unten im Lokal, oder in meinem Zimmer im zweiten Stock.", erklärte Sid, „Direkt neben dem kleinen Gemeinschaftsraum."

Hermine nickte nur.

„Ich bin Nancy.", erklärte die blonde Hexe, die hinter ihr die Tür schloss.

Hermine stand noch etwas unsicher im Raum, während sich Nancy bereits auf eine Matratze setzte.

„Wir haben gerade eine Kanne aufgesetzt, willst du auch etwas Tee?", fragte Phoebe, die auf einer zweiten Matratze saß.

Hermine nickte.

„Dort drüben stehen Tassen und die Kanne.", meinte Phoebe und deutete auf einen ausrangierten Schreibtisch auf dem sich neben den Teeutensilien auch noch Nahrungsmittel befanden.

Kaum hatte sie sich eingeschenkt, klopfte Nancy auch schon einladend auf ihre Matratze. Hermine nahm neben Nancy Platz und warf einen Blick durch das Zimmer. Der Verputz bröckelte von den Wänden, als Kleiderschrank für eine der beiden Hexen diente offenbar ein Einkaufswagen, für die andere eine alte Bäckereikiste. Alles in allem war es sehr minimalistisch, aber es war kein Vergleich zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor Fünftklässlerinnen in denen sie es keine weitere Nacht ausgehalten hätte. Die Atmosphäre hier war wirklich angenehm, was wohl vor allem an Nancys sympathischer Art lag.

„Ich habe noch eine Isomatte.", meinte Phoebe, „Du kannst morgen herumfragen, ob es noch eine Matratze gibt. Ein paar Leute sind gestern gegangen, ein paar andere gekommen, es ist also gut möglich, dass du Erfolg hast."

„Nicht nötig.", meinte Hermine und zeigte grinsend auf ihr kleines Täschchen, „Ich habe ein Klappbett dabei."

„Oh, ich habe von dem Zauber gehört, der ist so cool. Aber ich habe ihn nie zustande gebracht.", meinte Nancy beeindruckt.

„Wenn du willst bring ich ihn dir gerne bei.", lächelte Hermine.

„Meine Lehrer in Hogwarts hatten nie so die Freude mit mir, wenn es um solche Zauber ging.", erklärte Nancy, „Ich habe mehr das Händchen für Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde."

„Falls es nicht funktioniert kann ich es gerne für dich machen.", bot Hermine an.

„Sehr schön, und ich helfe dir bei deiner Tarnung. Du bist schließlich doch ein sehr bekanntes Gesicht in der magischen Welt. Gab es nicht sogar eine Zeit lang sogar Fingerpuppen von dir und deinen Freunden?", fragte Nancy.

Phoebe rollte mit ihren Augen, sagte aber nichts. Aber sie schien Hermine genau zu beobachten, während sie antwortete.

„Das habe ich zum Glück verpasst, da ich eine Weile sehe zurückgezogen lebte.", meinte Hermine.

„Sei froh, ich bin mir sicher der Rummel kurz nach dem Sturz Voldemorts hätte dir nicht gefallen. Jeder wollte nur möglichst viel Geld mit euch machen.", erklärte Phoebe.

So etwas in der Art hatte Hermine vermutet.

„Wie tarnt ihr euch denn?", fragte Hermine schließlich.

„ Wir ändern beispielsweise regelmäßig unsere Haare um auf der Straße zumindest nicht sofort erkannt zu werden.", meinte Nancy.

„Und wir haben wirklich schon eine Menge Übung darin, also keine Sorge.", erklärte Phoebe.

„Wir bewegen uns außerhalb des Gebäudes hauptsächlich in der linken Szene Londons. Wir könnten in deinem Fall also auch zusätzlich bei der Kleidung, eventuell ein paar Piercings. So auffällig das auch klingen mag, dadurch stichst du nicht so sehr aus der Gruppe heraus und ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand dich derart gekleidet und in dem Umfeld vermutet. Vielleicht hilft sogar etwas Schminke.", meinte Nancy.

„Ich hasse Schminke.", erklärte Hermine.

„Und ich vermute das wissen auch viele andere.", seufzte Phoebe als wäre sie etwas schwer von Begriff.

Aber sie hatte recht und auch wenn der Gedanke daran Zeit damit vor einem Spiegel zu verschwenden ihr massiv missfiel, war es vermutlich ein geringes Opfer für eine gute Tarnung.

„Eine falsche Brille könnte auch helfen.", überlegte Nancy, „Wenn du kein Problem damit hast, dass es wenn du es übertreibst gegen das Gesetz verstößt, kämen vielleicht auch ein paar Transformationszauber in Frage. Falls du es nicht beherrscht kennen wir eine Hexe die es kann."

„Glaub nicht wir wären oberflächlich, wir haben nur die Erfahrung gemacht, dass eine gute Tarnung grundlegend ist für ein erfolgreiches Leben im Untergrund.", erklärte Phoebe und ihre Stimme klang fast etwas streng. Hermine wäre der Gedanke gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen.

Auch wenn Phoebe doch etwas reserviert wirkte, fühlte sich hier doch sehr gut aufgehoben. Das gab ihr die Gewissheit, dass es eine gute Entscheidung gewesen war endlich zu gehen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fred sah ihn immer noch abwartend an.

„Ich hätte sie sofort begleiten sollen.", meinte Snape schließlich.

„In der Tat.", meinte Fred streng und schien es zu genießen ihn zurechtweisen zu können, „Aber diese Einsicht ist nicht gut genug als Grund."

„Wir sollten gemeinsam unterwegs sein. Gerade weil Rabastan immer noch auf freien Fuß ist.", erklärte Snape.

„Das ist mir nicht gut genug.", schüttelte Fred den Kopf.

„Das genügt ihnen nicht? Was wollen sie hören, Mr Weasley?", wurde Snape etwas ungeduldig.

„Das wissen sie doch Professor.", grinste er ihn fast schadenfroh an.

Wenn Fred sich nicht gerade in einer derart belastenden Situation befunden hätte, wäre er längst ungehaltener.

„Wenn sie es ohnehin wissen, wieso ersparen sie uns das hier nicht und sagen mir wo ich sie finden kann?", fragte er und unterdrückte seinen Ärger.

„Weil ich mir sicher sein muss.", meinte Fred bestimmt.

„Schön. Ich liebe sie. Sind sie jetzt zufrieden, Mr Weasley?", überwand er sich es auszusprechen.

„Sie lieben mich! Wow! Das kommt wirklich überraschend.", scherzte Fred.

„Nicht sie, sie Dummkopf. Hermine! Ich liebe Hermine!"

„Ja, das ist schon besser.", lobte ihn Fred ein wenig.

„Wollen sie mir jetzt sagen wo ich sie finden kann?", fragte er.

„Sind sie auf der Flucht?", vergewisserte sich Fred.

„Ja.", erklärte Snape.

„Sehr gut, sonst hätten wir ein Problem.", erklärte er, „Erinnern sie sich an das Lokal, in dem Hermine, Ginny und Luna waren, als wir noch das alte Hauptquartier hatten?"

„Wie könnte ich es vergessen.", murrte Snape.

„Ich habe ein Vöglein zwitschern hören, es sei nun ein sicherer Hafen für alle die sich auf der Flucht befinden.", zwinkerte er ihm zu.

„Danke.", meinte er, und war selbst überrascht wie erleichtert seine Stimme klang.

Fred nickte ihm nur zu.

„Ich denke ich nehme jetzt wirklich ihr Angebot in Anspruch.", er sah zu Dobby.

„Tun sie das.", meinte Snape.

Wenig später brachte Dobby ihn zu dem Lokal.

„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich dich später wieder rufe?", fragte er, worauf Dobby nur nickte und mit einem Knall verschwand.

Er hielt vor der Tür kurz inne und sein Blick fiel auf das Plakat, das die Demonstration am nächsten Tag ankündigte. Sollte er sie hier nicht finden, hätte er vielleicht am nächsten Tag mehr Glück. Es kostete ihn tatsächlich etwas Überwindung die Tür zu der Welt zu öffnen, in der er sich nicht wirklich zuhause fühlte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr, die in dieser Welt aufblühte. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, ob sie nicht wirklich die bestmögliche Entscheidung getroffen hatte und es doch gut gewesen war sie zu vertreiben.

Die Leute im Lokal sahen ihn zwar an, schienen aber weder beunruhigt noch irritiert über das neue Gesicht. Von Hermine fehlte jede Spur, aber dafür sah er ein anderes bekanntes Gesicht. Diesen unsympathischen Zauberer, der Hermines Ring zu lange einbehalten hatte. Auch er wurde auf ihn aufmerksam und ging schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu.

„Was suchen sie hier?", fragte er sofort und an seiner Stimme ließ sich Feindseligkeit erkennen.

„Da nur Leute auf der Flucht diesen Ort finden erübrigt sich wohl eine Antwort.", erklärte er und sah sich weiter um.

„Suchen sie jemanden? Vielleicht kann ich ihnen helfen.", bot Sid an.

Snape sah ihn prüfend an. Er hatte den Eindruck Sid wusste ganz genau weshalb er hierher gekommen war.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte er so ruhig er konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht wen sie meinen.", meine Sid.

„Natürlich wissen sie das.", meinte Snape kühl.

Sid schien klar zu werden, dass er mit einer weiteren Lüge auch nicht erreichen würde was er wollte, weshalb er seinen Plan änderte.

„Lassen sie Hermine einfach zufrieden.", meinte Sid bestimmt, „Und wenn sie etwas Anstand besitzen und sie tatsächlich nicht aus niederen Motiven mit ihr verheiratet sind, sorgen sie dafür, dass solange wie möglich nicht bekannt wird, dass sie auf der Flucht ist."

„Sie schlagen mir also vor selbst die Flucht sein zu lassen, solange es mir dadurch möglich ist ihre Abwesenheit zu verschleiern?", fragte Snape.

„Ja.", meinte Sid und war sichtlich begeistert von seiner Idee, „Falls sie ihnen tatsächlich etwas bedeutet liegt das doch auf der Hand."

„Und sie haben natürlich ganz und gar keine uneigennützigen Motive.", verhöhnte ihn Snape, „Es käme ihnen durchaus gelegen, wenn ich nicht länger auf der Flucht wäre und daher keine Möglichkeit hätte an diesen Ort zurück zu kehren."

„Lieben sie Hermine?", fragte ihn Sid.

Wie viele Leute wollten ihn das heute denn noch fragen.

„Ja.", meinte er, da er es für sinnvoller hielt die Fronten zu klären.

„Nun, dann ist die Entscheidung bestimmt nicht schwer.", meinte Sid, „Es sei denn natürlich, es ist keine Liebe sondern reines Besitzdenken."

Einen Moment hielt er inne, ehe er eine Entscheidung traf und in seinen Umhang griff, um einen Ring hervor zu holen. Er dachte nicht daran Sid über den Umstand aufzuklären, dass Hermine und er nicht länger verheiratet waren, denn er hatte vor das zu ändern, damit der Plan überhaupt funktionieren konnte.

„Geben sie ihn ihr und sagen sie ihr, dass ich ihr noch einen Tanz schulde, sobald das alles vorbei ist.", meinte er und reichte ihm den Ring.

Sid sah ihn etwas irritiert an, nahm den Ring aber an sich und lächelte triumphierend kaum hatte er ihn eingesteckt.

„Ich hoffe sie haben diesmal den Anstand und geben Hermine was ihr gehört.", meinte er daraufhin skeptisch und überlegte, ob es nicht eine bessere Idee gewesen wäre er hätte irgend jemand anderen darum gebeten.

Es gefiel ihm nicht Hermine in der Gegenwart dieses Zauberers zurück zu lassen, aber vorerst blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Er schloss die Tür des Lokals in der Gewissheit nicht mehr hierher zurückkehren zu können. Zumindest nicht solange er noch nicht wieder mit Hermine verheiratet wäre. Danach hätte er nämlich eine Option, auch wenn es sich dabei um schwarze Magie handelte und er sich geschworen hatte sie nur im Ernstfall anzuwenden. Vorerst konnte er nur hoffen, dass sie bereit wäre über den Ring zu kommunizieren, sollte sie ihn überhaupt erhalten.

Er rief Dobby, denn nun hatte er ein neues Ziel.

Natürlich lag sie bereits im Bett, er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Wenn sie schlief hatte sie beinahe etwas Engelhaftes an sich, zumindest in diesem Zwielicht. Wesen würde ihr gar nicht zutrauen, zu was sie in Wahrheit imstande war.

„Narcissa!", sagte er.

Erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen und jegliche Ähnlichkeit mit himmlischen Geschöpfen schwand auf der Stelle.

„Severus? Bitte sag, dass du nur hier bist weil du Sex willst.", seufzte sie genervt und es war klar, dass sie nicht davon ausging.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe.", meinte er.

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht.", sie setzte sich auf und sah ihn zweifelnd an, „Bitte sag mir es hat nichts mit deiner Ehefrau zu tun."

„Unsere Ehe wurde annulliert.", erklärte Snape.

„Endlich eine gute Nachricht.", meinte Narcissa und rollte nur mit den Augen, als er ihr einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

„Du liebst das Mädchen also wirklich. Fantastisch.", meinte sie zynisch.

„Ich helfe deinem Sohn, wenn du mir im Gegenzug einen Gefallen erweist.", meinte Snape.

„Deshalb wollte ich dir morgen ohnehin einen Besuch abstatten.", meinte sie, „So gesehen ersparst du mir zumindest die Reise. Dracos Prozess wurde kurzfristig vorverlegt. Er soll schon am Mittwoch stattfinden."

Das kam Snape sehr gelegen und vereinfachte seinen Plan.

„Ich nehme an Maries Eltern können ihn vorübergehend unterbringen sobald er in Frankreich ist.", meinte Snape.

„Wie willst du ihn außer Landes bringen?", schüttelte Narcissa den Kopf.

„Sag ihnen einfach, dass sie ihn in Beauxbatons abholen sollen.", erklärte Snape.

„Und was willst du als Gegenleistung?"

Narcissa musterte ihn skeptisch.

„Du beherrschst alte Magie. Ich weiß, dass es einen Zauber gibt, mit dem es möglich ist jemanden zur Wahrheit bezüglich allem was die Familie betrifft zu zwingen. Angeblich ist es im Gegensatz zu Veritaserum verlässlich und nicht durch Okklumentik zu verhindern."

„Du willst, dass ich es ihr beibringe?", Narcissa hob eine Augenbraue.

„Es funktioniert über gleiches Blut, nicht wahr?"

Narcissa nickte.

„Wenn du den Vielsafttrank nehmen würdest, müsste es also funktionieren.". schloss er daraus.

„Und deine Nicht-Mehr-Ehefrau hält das für eine gute Idee?", fragte Narcissa zweifelnd.

„Die Alternative wäre, dass du ihr den Zauber beibringst.", log Snape.

Narcissa brauchte nichts davon zu wissen, dass Hermine in diesen Plan nicht involviert war.

„Ich hätte bestimmt viel Spaß mit ihr.", grinste Narcissa hinterhältig.

„Das denke ich mir, deshalb kommt es nicht in Frage."

Narcissa schien über das Angebot nachzudenken und funkelte ihn schließlich an.

„Sobald Draco sicher im Ausland ist werde ich dir helfen. Keinen Augenblick eher."

Er nickte ihr zu, das genügte ihm. Die zwei Tage bis dahin würden sich überbrücken lassen. Er wollte das Zimmer verlassen, um Dobby zu rufen, als Narcissa seine Hand ergriff.

„Wo du schon da bist…", sie zeigte auf ihr Bett.

Snape wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er etwas Warmes an seinem Körper spürte. Er griff nach dem Knut.

„Küche. Jetzt.", las er.

Ehe Narcissa sehen konnte, was er hielt, meinte er: „Ich muss gehen."

Narcissa murrte unzufrieden, während er ganz froh war einer Diskussion zu entgehen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Du bist sicher schon ziemlich erschöpft.", meinte Nancy kaum hatte Hermine ihren Becher geleert.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube ich bin einfach viel zu aufgeregt zum Schlafen.", lächelte sie.

„Wenn das so ist kannst du uns gerne zum Dumpstern begleiten.", schlug Phoebe vor.

„Dumpstern?", fragte Hermine unschlüssig.

„So kommen wir zu unseren Lebensmitteln.", meinte Phoebe, was noch keine wirkliche Erklärung war.

Nancy schien das sofort aufzufallen und sie übernahm das.

„Wir durchwühlen die Mülltonnen von Supermärkten nach Nahrungsmitteln die noch gut sind. Und glaube mir, davon gibt es mehr als genug. Es ist erschreckend wie viel gutes Essen an einem einzigen Tag weggeworfen wird."

„Du hast im Hauptquartier der Londoner Gruppe sicher auch mal in der Volksküche mitgearbeitet oder gegessen. Der Großteil der Zutaten dafür kam auch aus dem Müll.", meinte Phoebe.

In der Tat erinnerte sich Hermine an das Gemüse, das sie damals geschnitten hatte, und sie war wirklich erstaunt, dass so etwas ansonsten im Müll gelandet wäre.

„Wie lange seid ihr eigentlich schon untergetaucht?", fragte Hermine.

„Seit über einen Monat, wir haben beide solange gewartet, bis es nicht mehr anders ging.", erklärte Nancy.

„Wir haben erst viel Zeit im Hauptquartier der Londoner Gruppe verbracht und es gab einige Squats die mit dem Fidelius geschützt waren. Wir haben alle aufgegeben sowie bekannt wurde was mit dem Hauptquartier passiert ist.", erzählte Phoebe.

„Squats?", fragte Hermine.

„Besetzte Häuser.", lächelte Nancy sie an.

Phoebe sah Hermine ein wenig irritiert an.

„Du scheinst nicht gerade wirklichen Einblick in den Widerstand zu haben.", klang sie sehr unzufrieden mit diesem Umstand.

Definiere Widerstand, dachte Hermine, zuckte dann aber nur mit den Schultern, da sie nicht riskieren wollte Hinweise auf die DA oder die anderen Gruppen zu geben.

„Ich meine für jemanden der eine Organisation wie BELFER gegründet hat, ist das schon etwas traurig.", meinte Phoebe weiter, „Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht falsch eingeschätzt und die Organisation ist etwas durch und durch bürgerliches."

„Nachdem es all den Informationen die es über BELFER gibt nie danach klang, wird es wohl nicht so sein.", meinte Nancy beschwichtigend, „Und schließlich ist Hermine jetzt hier, eine gute Gelegenheit ihr unsere Perspektive näher zu bringen."

Phoebe seufzte und nickte. Sie sah Hermine versöhnlich an und erhob sich dann von ihrer Matratze.

„Ich frage noch schnell herum ob uns jemand begleiten will und wir treffen uns dann unten im Gang.", erklärte sie und verließ den Raum.

Hermine sah ihr offenbar etwas zu auffällig hinterher, da Nancy plötzlich ihre Hand auf die von Hermine legte. Hermine blickte zu ihr.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Phoebe nimmt den Widerstand sehr ernst. Ich meine, er ist ernst. Aber Phoebe ist diesbezüglich sehr streng, auch zu sich selbst. Sie vergisst leider manchmal, dass jeder irgendwann einmal neu war und es einfach eine Weile dauert ehe man die Zusammenhänge versteht und weiß wieso wir so und nicht anders denken und leben."

Die nette Art von Nancy beruhigte Hermine sehr, aber sie war sich dennoch noch nicht sicher, was sie von dem was sie sagte wirklich halten sollte.

„Ich und Phoebe können dir so einiges erzählen, und ich bin mir sicher, dass auch Sid darauf brennt dir das Leben im Widerstand näher zu bringen.", grinste sie vieldeutig.

„Äh möglich.", murmelte Hermine und spürte wie ihr etwas Wärme im Gesicht hoch stieg, was ihr so gar nicht recht war. Sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie von Sid halten sollte, aber sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ihr trotz des Vorfalls mit dem Ring immer noch sehr sympathisch war. Hermine wusste nicht ob ihr das selbst so recht war.

„Sag mal, dieser Taschentrick, dauert er lange?", fragte Nancy dann glücklicherweise ohne näher auf Sid einzugehen, „Er könnte uns nämlich die Arbeit um einiges erleichtern."

„Es geht ganz schnell.", antwortete Hermine, woraufhin Nancy nach einem Rucksack griff, der neben ihrer Matratze lag. Sie leerte den Inhalt auf ihre Bettdecke und streckte Hermine den leeren Rucksack entgegen.

„Wenn du willst erkläre ich ihn dir und du probierst es gleich aus?", fragte Hermine.

Nancy nickte und lächelte.

„Ich glaube du und Phoebe werdet euch ganz gut verstehen."

Offenbar hatte sie nicht vor sich näher dazu zu äußern, da sie sofort nach ihren Zauberstab griff, bereit Hermines Anweisungen zu folgen.

Tatsächlich gelang es Nancy schon beim zweiten Versuch.

„Wow, du solltest Lehrerin werden! Wirklich!", war Nancy ganz angetan.

Hermine lächelte sie zufrieden an und äußerte sich nicht dazu. Sie wollte gerade lieber nicht über Hogwarts nachdenken.

Nach diesem Erfolg brachen sie auch nach unten auf. Im Gang wartete nicht nur Phoebe, sondern auch Sid.

„Phoebe, du hast gar nicht erwähnt, dass Hermine auch mitkommt.", bemühte sich Sid zu lächeln, aber irgendwie hatte Hermine nicht den Eindruck als wäre es ihm wirklich recht, dass sie die Gruppe begleitete, was sie etwas irritierte.

„Es wird auch Zeit, dass sie lernt was Dumpstern ist.", meinte Phoebe in einem Tonfall der auch leicht als Seitenhieb aufgefasst werden konnte.

„Natürlich.", lächelte er Hermine dann an, wich ihrem Blick aber überraschend schnell wieder aus, „Dann lasst uns gehen, würde ich vorschlagen."

Sid war bemüht neben Nancy zu gehen, während Hermine einen halben Schritt hinter Phoebe ging. Sie nahmen eine andere Wand im Gang, die einen Zugang zu einem weiteren Nebengebäude verbarg. Zunächst ließ Nancy einen Teil des Steinbodens verschwinden, eine Leiter kam zum Vorschein, die hinunter in die Kanalisation führte. Hermine war etwas überrascht, aber es machte im Grunde wirklich Sinn. Sie rechnete schon fest damit, dass sie über den Kanal zu ihrem Ziel gelangen würden, aber nur einige hundert Meter später kletterten sie erneut nach oben. Sie waren wieder in einem Gebäude. Als sie es verließen befanden sie sich auf einem Parkplatz. Etwas irritiert folgte Hermine der kleinen Gruppe zu einem Auto. Sie nahm mit Phoebe auf der Rückbank Platz. Sid und Nancy waren dabei zu scherzen, sie gingen sehr vertraut miteinander um.

Sie fuhren eine Weile, in der Phoebe ihr nur immer wieder kritische Blicke zuwarf, aber kein Wort sagte. Schließlich parkten sie in der Nähe eines Supermarktes. Sie gingen um das Gebäude, das durch einen Zaun abgeriegelt war. Hermine rechnete damit, dass sie sich mit Magie einen Weg verschaffen würden, aber Sid ging nur zu einem Tor und öffnete es. Tatsächlich war nicht abgeschlossen.

„Es ist nicht immer offen.", meinte Nancy, „Aber auch wenn wäre es kein Problem für uns. Was wir machen ist nicht wirklich illegal, nur das Betreten des Geländes. Falls jemand kommt werden wir erst mal mit ihnen reden. Und wir verwenden keine Zauber, falls uns jemand beobachten sollte ist das zu riskant!"

Hermine nickte nur, während Phoebe sie immer noch kritisch beäugte und Sid ganz und gar damit beschäftigt war sie bloß nicht anzusehen. Irgendwie entwickelte sich was recht spaßig geklungen hatte zu etwas doch recht unangenehmen.

„Dort drüben sind Kisten mit Brot, Phoebe und du könntet schon mal beginnen sie einzupacken.", schlug Nancy vor und irgendwie hatte Hermine das Gefühl sie war tatsächlich bemüht, dass Phoebe und sie miteinander warm wurden.

Phoebe zog eine Taschenlampe aus ihrer Tasche und leuchtete die Kisten an. Hermine war erstaunt, welche Mengen an Brot, Semmeln und sogar Kuchen sie vorfanden.

„Und das wird alles weggeworfen?", fragte sie.

Phoebe nickte nur. Hermine hielt den Rucksack von Nancy auf, während Phoebe Kiste für Kiste hinein schüttete.

„Der Trick macht es wirklich leichter.", überredete Phoebe sich dann endlich einmal wirklich zu lächeln.

„Für gewöhnlich müssen wir einige Male zum Auto und wieder zurück laufen, das ist schon ganz umständlich und zeitraubend."

„Wir können problemlos mehrere dieser Taschen herstellen.", meinte Hermine, „Nancy weiß jetzt auch wie es geht."

Dabei fiel ihr Blick hinüber zu Sid und Nancy. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sie ihre Arbeit kurz unterbrochen hatten und Arm in Arm da standen. Als sie begannen sich zu küssen, kam Hermine sich vor wie eine Voyeurin und blickte hastig in die andere Richtung. Es missfiel ihr sehr, dass diese Szene sie nicht gänzlich kalt ließ. Sie kannte Sid kaum, und auch wenn er sich ihr gegenüber bis auf die eine Sache sehr freundlich verhalten hatte, musste das ja wirklich noch nichts bedeuten. Die Erinnerung an Nancys Kommentar verstörte sie allerdings etwas. So nett wie Nancy wirkte, konnte sie doch nicht wirklich vorgehabt haben sie mit dieser Aussage auszutesten. Für einen Moment machte sie sich Sorgen, dass die neue Situation ähnlich unangenehm werden könnte wie die mit Aaren.

„Sie könnten das wirklich wann anders machen.", murrte Phoebe, „Es ist nicht so als hätten sie nicht genug Arbeit zu erledigen und wir sollten wirklich keine Zeit verlieren."

„Naja… äh… Liebe.", murmelte Hermine, die nicht recht wusste was sie sagen wollte.

Nachdem Phoebe sie mit einem weiteren kritischen Blick bedachte, überlegte sie ob es nicht gut gewesen wäre ihr einfach beizupflichten. Auch wenn sie immer bei ihrer Meinung blieb, „Naja… äh… Liebe." war ohnehin keine wirkliche Meinung gewesen und sie war geneigt anzunehmen, dass Phoebe mit ihrer Einschätzung richtig lag.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sid Nancys Freund ist.", meinte Hermine dann und fragte sich im selben Moment wie sie auf die dumme Idee kommen konnte damit gerade Phoebe gegenüber anzufangen.

„Er gehört ihr nicht.", meinte Phoebe nur in einem sehr merkwürdigen Ton, den Hermine so gar nicht interpretieren konnte, „Da die beiden trödeln, sollten wir uns beeilen. Hilf mir mit der großen Biotonne."

Hermine nickte nur und folgte Phoebe.

„Einer von uns muss sich wohl die Hände schmutzig machen.", erklärte sie, nachdem sie den Deckel geöffnet hatte.

Begeistert betrachtete Hermine die vielen Äpfel, die ganz oben lagen.

„Das ist ja phantastisch.", meinte sie und begann einfach damit das Obst in den Rucksack zu werfen, den Phoebe ihr eigentlich gerade hatte reichen wollen. Sie ging näher zu ihr und leuchtete ihr mit der Taschenlampe.

Als sie bei einer Schicht Salat angekommen war, blickte sie zu Phoebe, die sie zum ersten Mal wieder ganz zufrieden ansah. Offenbar hatte sie nicht von Hermine erwartet sich derart aktiv zu beteiligen.

„Sie sind polyamor.", meinte Phoebe dann völlig unvermutet und zusammenhanglos.

„Poly-was? Wer?", Hermine war irritiert. Halb über der Tonne hängend schaffte sie es dennoch zurück zu Phoebe zu sehen.

Als Phoebe mit ihren Augen rollte, erinnerte sie sie kurz an Snape, was sie derart erschrak, dass sie die Balance verlor und fast in die Tonne kippte. Sie spürte den Griff von Phoebe um ihr Bein, und schon hing sie wieder stabiler in der Tonne.

„Pass besser auf.", murrte Phoebe, aber Hermine war sich sicher, dass es mehr eine Reaktion auf den Schreck war als böse gemeint.

„Ich glaube alles was gut war haben wir.", erklärte Hermine.

„Wir haben noch eine Tonne.", zeigte Phoebe auf einen anderen Container, „Den Restmüll. Manchmal verbergen sich dort Schätze, meist nur Grind."

Hermine nickte und sie gingen zur anderen Tonne.

Ehe Phoebe etwas sagen konnte meinte Hermine: „Da ist relativ wenig drinnen, ich denke wenn ich rein klettere ist es sinnvoller."

Phoebes Blick wurde langsam anerkennender. Sie reichte Hermine die Taschenlampe in die Tonne. Tatsächlich war der Geruch beißend und was immer am Boden unter ihr lag war nicht mehr zu erkennen, aber es gab auch eine Plastiksack, den Hermine vorsichtig öffnete. Sie schaffte eine Menge verdorbenes schwer identifizierbares Zeug beiseite, ehe sie auf eine Plastikverpackung stieß. Sie zog das große Ding heraus und war erstaunt.

„Da ist ein Set das aus einem Polster und einer Decke besteht. Es schaut völlig in Ordnung aus, nur die Packung ist etwas beschädigt.", erklärte Hermine.

„Das kommt oft vor.", meinte Phoebe.

„Und da ist ein Toaster, aber er sieht benutzt aus."

„Gib ihn auch raus, vielleicht geht er ja tatsächlich noch."

Hermine gab die Gegenstände nach draußen und sah sich den Rest an. Es gab nichts spannendes.

Sie kletterte wieder aus der Tonne und warf einen Blick zu Nancy und Sid, die eine Kiste mit Obst und Gemüse gefüllt hatten.

„Wir könnten es in den Rucksack packen.", meinte Hermine, „Das macht den Transport durch die Kanalisation einfacher."

„Wir nehmen einen einfacheren Weg zurück.", erklärte Phoebe erst streng, ehe sie lockerer ergänzte, „Aber weniger zu tragen kann natürlich nicht schaden."

„Polyamor, war es, richtig?", vergewisserte sich Hermine, „Heißt das so viel wie viel Liebe?"

„Es heißt dass wesen sich eingesteht, dass es nicht nur eine Person gibt die wesen liebt und wesen sich nicht diesem Pärchending unterordnen will. Liebe soll frei sein und auch so gelebt werden. Es ist keine Liebe, wenn wesen den anderen einschränkt.", versuchte sich Phoebe mit einer Erklärung.

Hermine nickte nur und ging mit ihr hinüber zu Sid und Nancy.

„Wir haben so viel gefunden ich denke es reicht fürs Erste. Bei all dem Obst und Gemüse macht es mehr Sinn wenn wir einfach erst morgen eine größere Tour machen.", schlug Nancy vor.

Der Weg zurück war wirklich weniger anstrengend. Sie brachten zwar das Auto zurück zu dem Parkplatz, gingen dann aber zu einer kleinen Brücke. Sie hoben den Rucksack durch eine Luke und kletterten hinterher. Im Hohlraum der Brücke stand ein Einkaufswagen.

„Damit transportieren wir üblicherweise unseren Fund.", erklärte Nancy, „Aber es ist nur einer der Wege. Wir vermeiden jedes Mal die selben Wege zu verwenden."

Das machte wirklich Sinn, denn es könnte durchaus auffällig sein.

„Es gibt viele nicht magische Squats hier in der Nähe und sie machen ähnliches, allerdings etwas auffälliger. Das ist zwar eine gute Tarnung, aber wir wollen es nicht darauf ankommen lassen.", erzählte sie weiter.

Sie gelangten wieder in die Kanalisation und kehrten zurück in den Gang von dem sie gekommen waren.

„Phoebe und ich bringen das Zeug in die Küche, du kannst dich inzwischen gerne schon mal waschen.", grinste Nancy und Hermine sah an sich selbst herab und bemerkte erst wie schmutzig sie geworden war.

Erst überlegte Hermine noch, ob sie nicht doch helfen sollte, aber dann bemerkte sie ihre Müdigkeit und nickte.

Nach einer kurzen Dusche trat sie hinaus in den Gang im zweiten Stock. Sie warf einen Blick hinüber zu dem kleinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Sid saß mit zwei anderen Zauberern und Nancy zusammen.

„Komm doch noch zu uns, Hermine!", rief Nancy ihr sogleich entgegen.

Trotz ihrer Müdigkeit dachte sie es könnte zumindest nicht schaden sich kurz zu ihnen zu setzen. Sid war offenbar gerade mitten in einer Diskussion mit den zwei Zauberern.

„Ich sage nicht, dass ich für die Geheimhaltung bin. Das ist eine infame Unterstellung. Ich halte es nur für gefährlich mich auf die Straße in eine Gruppe von Nicht-Magiern zu stellen und los zu zaubern. Außerdem bräuchte es eine größere Bewegung, damit die Ministerien nicht mehr in der Lage sind es zu vertuschen.", erklärte Sid.

Nancy war aufgefallen, dass Hermine sich keinen Reim daraus machen konnte.

„Andy und Kyle sind sehr radikal, was die Geheimhaltung betrifft. Sie finden die nicht magiebegabten Menschen sollten sofort erfahren, dass es uns gibt, unter anderem damit Zauberer und Hexen nicht im Geheimen die Möglichkeit haben ihre Magie zu verwenden, um Menschen zu manipulieren.", erklärte Nancy.

„Was ist deine Meinung dazu?", fragte einer der Zauberer sie.

„Ich muss erst darüber nachdenken.", meinte Hermine, die völlig unvorbereitet und überfordert mit der Frage war.

„Erst nachdenken? Hast du dir denn nie irgendwelche Gedanken darüber gemacht?", schüttelte der eine den Kopf und wandte sich an den anderen, „Phoebe hatte Recht Kyle, egal was wesen sich erzählt, sie auch nur so eine ministeriumverblendete Hexe."

„Aber wesen sollte doch mehr von jemanden wie ihr erwarten. Ich meine für jemanden der aktiv gegen Voldemort gekämpft hat und BELFER gegründet hat ist das schon ein ziemliches Armutszeugnis.", schüttelte Andy den Kopf.

Hermine war wirklich empört, und wollte etwas sagen, doch Nancy übernahm kam ihr zuvor.

„Und ihr fragt euch wirklich, wieso sich niemand eurer Sache anschließen will? Ihr seid wirklich selbst verblendet, wenn ihr meint jeden angreifen zu müssen, der noch nicht die Gelegenheit hatte all die Dinge zu reflektieren, die ihr schon meint durchschaut zu haben. Euch dürfte dabei übrigens entgangen sein das eure Haltung auch etwas sehr diskriminierendes an sich hat.", meinte sie laut und energisch.

Andy und Kyle nuschelten irgendetwas, ehe sie sich für die Nacht verabschiedeten.

„Nimm es nicht persönlich, Hermine.", meinte Sid, „Kyle und Andy sind schon sehr lange im Widerstand und sie haben sich mit ihren Ansichten ziemlich isoliert und den Bezug zur breiten Masse völlig verloren. Es laufen so viele Dinge falsch in der Welt, das hat sie gänzlich verbittert und ignorant gegenüber der Tatsache gemacht, dass jeder irgendwann beginnen muss und nicht sofort alles durchschauen kann."

„Das entschuldigt natürlich nichts.", ergänzte Nancy ziemlich aufgebracht, „Und wenn sie nicht bald anfangen ihre eigenen Fehler zu reflektieren werde ich in Zukunft definitiv nicht mehr mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten."

„Aber lass dich nicht von ihnen abschrecken. Sie sind wirklich keine repräsentativen Beispiele für all die Leute die hier leben und arbeiten.", versicherte ihr Sid, „Und sie ecken wirklich bei vielen an. Ich glaube Phoebe ist eine der wenigen die noch halbwegs mit ihnen klar kommt."

„Allerdings auch nur, wenn sich ihre Meinungen gerade einmal wieder ansatzweise überschneiden. Sei hatten erst kürzlich eine Diskussion über Sexismus und Phoebe war danach rasend.", meinte Nancy, „Glaub bitte nicht, dass Phoebe so extrem wie die beiden ist."

Hermine nickte, und hoffte, dass Nancy recht hatte. Als sie hinüber zum Fenster sah, stellte sie überrascht fest, dass die Sonne bereits dabei war aufzugehen.

„Ich geh noch duschen, bevor ich ins Bett gehe.", erklärte Nancy und warf Hermine ein Lächeln zu ehe sie zu Tür verschwand.

Etwas unschlüssig, was sie selbst tun sollte, blieb Hermine mit Sid zurück. Er sah sie endlich wieder richtig an, aber irgendwie vermittelte etwas an seinem Blick, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmen konnte.

„Und was hast du bisher für einen Eindruck?", fragte Sid, „Ich hoffe was eben geschehen ist hat dich nicht abgeschreckt."

Hermine sah etwas unschlüssig zu Boden. Trotz der unangenehmen Ereignisse fühlte sich Hermine hier immer noch recht wohl und sie war gespannt auf den Tagesablauf und die anderen Leute.

„Es scheint ganz nett zu sein, aber ich muss mir noch ein genaueres Bild machen, schätze ich."

Sid nickte und sah etwas verzwickt drein.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine etwas irritiert.

„Hermine.", begann er und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er ihr etwas Unangenehmes mitzuteilen hatte, „Ich muss ehrlich zu dir sein."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N:**

Danke für eure Reviews und fürs Lesen! Ich hab mich wieder total gefreut!

Rebecca Slytherin: Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu enttäuschend, dass Snape Hermine gar nicht erst zu Gesicht bekommen hat. Sid ist ein schwieriger Charakter, er hat definitiv auch seine Schattenseiten, das war mir von Anfang an wichtig. Er sollte nicht zu einem Stereotyp verkommen.

Lexx: Danke! Der Jahreswechsel war nett, ich hoffe deiner auch. Mir hat das Kapitel auch weh getan. Überraschenderweise mehr als ich für möglich gehalten hätte. Ich war zwei Tage nicht wirklich in der Lage weiterzuschreiben, in denen mir klar wurde, dass ich wirklich erst die zerbrochene Beziehung von Snape und Hermine betrauern musste. Das war wirklich hart und ich habe es noch nicht ganz verarbeitet, was jetzt vielleicht seltsam klingen mag.

Weltherrscherchen: Hermine und Snape sind einfach nicht die Menschen, die einfach so zusammen passen würden. Zwischen ihnen gibt es so viele Differenzen, so viele Unterschiede und sie haben beide viel mit sich herum zu tragen. Das macht die Sache zwischen ihnen so unglaublich schwierig. Von Sid bekommen wir in den nächsten Kapiteln mehr zu sehen, und da wird sich auch zeigen, wie es um Hermines Gefühlen ihm gegenüber steht, soviel kann ich schon einmal versichern. Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden. :)

Sus: Danke, dass du nach all den Jahren immer noch froh bist, dass es weitergeht und weiterlesen willst. Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden und freue mich schon darauf von dir zu hören, sobald du weitergelesen hast.


	90. Scharade

**A/N: **Das Kapitel ist recht kurz, dafür war ich schneller als erwartet.

**89 Scharade**

Dobby brachte ihn direkt in die Küche und in die wohl unangenehmste Position die möglich gewesen wäre. Irgendwie vermutete er der Hauself hatte das mit Absicht gemacht. Er stand inmitten eines Kreises, der aus den DA-Mitgliedern und Minerva McGonagall bestand.

„Severus!", McGonagalls Stimme klang so wütend wie nie zuvor, „Wo ist Ms Granger?"

Da er weit schlimmeres gewohnt war hinterließ es nicht den von McGonagall gewünschten Eindruck, denn es war ihm problemlos möglich Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Sie ist mit ziemlicher Sicherheit in einem Lokal, das nur von Leuten die sich auf der Flucht befinden gefunden und betreten werden kann.", erklärte er und wandte sich zu Ginny und Luna, „Sie beide kennen das Lokal bestimmt noch."

„Wir müssen sofort hin und sie holen!", meinte Ginny aufgebracht und ohne vorher auch nur eine Sekunde nachzudenken.

„Haben sie mir zugehört, Mrs Potter?", schüttelte Snape den Kopf, „Nur Leute auf der Flucht können es betreten."

„Woher wissen sie dann, dass sie dort ist?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, Severus. Woher wissen sie das?", unterstützte McGonagall die Frage.

Er sah kurz durch die Runde. Fast nur finstere Gesichter blickten ihm entgegen. Aber nichts anderes hatte er erwartet.

„Ich habe mit einem Bekannten von Ms Granger gesprochen.", erklärte Snape und wandte sich wieder an Luna und Ginny, „Sie können sich bestimmt noch an ihn erinnern. Blond, groß, ein geflickter Umhang mit Aufnähern und Ansteckern."

„Sid? Aber der Typ hat ihr doch den Ring geklaut!", stieß Ginny hervor, auch wenn sie selbst wusste, dass geklaut doch etwas hart war, „Wie haben sie ihn überhaupt getroffen? Ist er auch in dem Lokal?"

Er bekam nicht die Gelegenheit direkt auf Ginnys Fragen zu antworten, da McGonagall sich wieder einschaltete.

„Severus?", fragte sie streng, „Sind sie auf der Flucht?"

Es wurde still im Raum, und er blickte erst wieder eine Runde durch die Versammlung, ehe er antwortete. Er entschied, dass die Wahrheit taktisch am Klügsten wäre.

„Nicht mehr.", erklärte er.

Für McGonagall war das offenbar schon schockierend genug.

„Severus, ich denke ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt. Sie sollten Ms Granger falls sie bei ihnen auftaucht zurück in ihr Bett schicken.", tobte sie.

„Nun, sie hat es offenbar nicht so gut aufgefasst.", meinte Snape nur kurz.

Mit einem Mal wurde es unglaublich laut im Raum, alle redeten aufgebracht miteinander.

„Hermine war bei ihnen?", hörte er Ginny entsetzt an ihn gerichtet.

„Sie haben Severus gesagt er soll sie zurück in ihr Bett schicken! Wie können sie nur?", war Tonks entrüstet über McGonagall.

„Dora! Wir sind in einer Schule! Ms Granger ist eine Schülerin, Severus ein Lehrer.", verteidigte McGonagall ihre Position.

„Was genau hast du zu Hermine gesagt? Was ist nur los mit dir?", fuhr Lupin ihn entsetzt an.

„Ja, ihr Verhalten den ganzen Tag über ist bestimmt mit ein Grund für ihre Flucht.", unterstützte Harry Lupin und warf Snape einen, seiner Meinung nach, bedrohlichen Blick zu, der Snape aber nicht im Geringsten beeindruckte.

Snape machte sich nicht die Mühe irgendjemanden zu antworten, er wartete darauf, dass sie alle irgendwann fertig waren. Sobald sie wieder imstande wären ihm zuzuhören, würde er seinen Plan offenbaren und so hoffentlich allen Fragen entgehen. So wie es aussah könnte es aber noch eine ganze Weile dauern.

„Wieso sind sie nicht gemeinsam unterwegs?", kam es von Zacharias, „Und wieso hat sich Hermine vorher nicht ein paar Adressen von Leuten geholt bei denen sie sich verstecken kann."

„Professorin Trelawney hat immer gesagt, das nimmt kein gutes Ende.", spielte sich Lavender Brown auf.

Plötzlich war ein Knall zu hören, und die Stelle neben Theodor war leer. Es dauerte nicht lange und ein neuer Knall ertönte.

„Patty hat mich gerade in Flitwicks Klassenzimmer gebracht.", meinte Su zu Theodor, „Hermine hat einen Spiegel mitgenommen."

Als Snape das vernahm trat er auf Su und Theodor zu. Su trug einen der Spiegel bei sich.

„Können wir mit ihr in Kontakt treten?", fragte Snape.

Diese Nachricht beruhigte ihn ungemein, denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie den Ring bekommen würde, schätzte er doch relativ gering ein.

„Ich habe es versucht, aber ich bekomme nur ein schwarzes Bild.", erklärte Su.

„Ihre Tasche.", meinte Snape und ihm wurde bewusst, dass endlich Ruhe eingekehrt war, „Und ich vermute dort wird er solange bleiben, bis ihr Date morgen vorbei ist, und sie sich damit jegliche Möglichkeit zur Rückkehr genommen hat."

„Nun, das können wir unmöglich zulassen!", tobte McGonagall nun sofort weiter.

„Wir müssen sie zurückholen!", wiederholte sich Ginny sehr unkreativ und Snape seufzte.

„Das werden wir nicht.", erklärte Snape ruhig und erntete weitere entsetzte Blicke, die er aber geflissentlich ignorierte, „Ich habe einen wesentlich besseren Plan ausgearbeitet."

Erneut begannen alle wild durcheinander zu reden, ehe Theodor Nott das Wort erhob.

„Ich denke es wäre gut, wenn wir Professor Snape einen Augenblick zuhören würden!", übertönte er ohne dabei zu schreien, die anderen Stimmen.

Tatsächlich wurde es ruhig.

„Danke, Mr Nott.", meinte Snape und ließ ein weiteres Mal die Augen durch die Runde schweifen, ehe er begann, „Ich denke es kann unseren Organisationen nicht schaden eine direkte Verbindung zum Untergrund zu haben."

„Aber das damit verbundene Risiko ist es doch nicht wert, Severus. Ms Granger hätte in einem Monat ihren Abschluss gemacht.", unterbrach ihn McGonagall.

„Ich gedenke das Risiko für Ms Granger zu minimieren.", erklärte Snape, „Sobald sie Hogwarts verlassen hat, wird niemand in der Lage sein ihr Untertauchen zu bemerken. Vorausgesetzt sie ist wieder mit mir verheiratet. Es sollte mir innerhalb weniger Tage möglich sein diesen Zustand wieder herzustellen."

„Sie vergessen die Dates, die sie bis dahin hat und die Tatsache, dass es sehr auffällig wäre, wenn gerade Ms Granger die Schule abbricht.", wandte McGonagall erneut ein, „Außerdem müssten sie selbst die Schule ebenfalls verlassen."

Natürlich konnte sie ihn nicht einfach einmal ausreden lassen, ärgerte er sich.

„Ms Granger wird ihren Abschluss machen.", erklärte Snape, „Wir werden sie für ihre Prüfungen zurück holen."

„Und bis dahin?", konnte sich nun Ginny nicht länger zurückhalten, „Haben sie ihr im Schlaf eine Locke abgeschnitten und nun vor uns abwechselnd den Vielsafttrank zu verabreichen?"

Konnte es sein, dass Ginny Potter zu viel Zeit mit Lavender Brown verbrachte? Empört schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht, wir müssen ihre Privatsphäre natürlich so gut es geht achten.", erklärte er und sein Blick wanderte zu Tonks.

„Severus, das ist nicht dein Ernst! Glaubst du nicht es fällt auf, wenn Dora regelmäßig verschwindet?", schüttelte Lupin wenig begeistert den Kopf.

„Daran habe ich natürlich gedacht.", erklärte Snape, „Deshalb wird Dora am Mittwoch nach Frankreich reisen, um ein Monat als Gastprofessorin in Beauxbatons zu unterrichten. Hagrid wird dadurch gezwungen sein etwas früher als geplant mit dem Motorrad aufzubrechen, aber das erklärt sich leicht durch die Komplikationen in Olympe Maximes Schwangerschaft."

„Es könnte Umbridge einfallen die Abreise zu beobachten, sollte sie überhaupt bewilligt werden.", wandte McGonagall ein.

„Das wird kein Problem sein, Draco Malfoy wird Hagrid in der Gestalt von Dora begleiten. Sein Prozess ist bereits am Mittwoch. Ich hoffe der Orden ist bereits imstande den Portschlüssel, der ihn nach Askaban zurückbringen wird zu manipulieren.", erklärte er den Rest des Plans.

McGonagall nickte.

„Es gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht, dass wir Ms Granger damit das Gefühl vermitteln wir würden ihre Entscheidung gutheißen. Es wäre etwas anderes gewesen, wenn wir diesen Plan erst entwickelt hätten und sie dann gegangen wäre, aber wir haben wohl keine bessere Alternative und ich vermute eine Agentin im Untergrund könnte tatsächlich von Vorteil sein.", schloss McGonagall seufzend, „Es hängt nun natürlich von Doras Entscheidung ab."

„Aber natürlich bin ich dabei. Es wird sicher lustig.", grinste Tonks.

„Moment.", wandte Lupin ein, „Heißt das Dora wird den Rest des Schuljahres bei dir schlafen?"

Snape schnaufte. Zum Einen, weil das Lupins einzige Sorge war und zum Anderen weil ihm gerade erst bewust wurde, was es bedeuten würde die tollpatschige und oft nervige Tonks in seinen eigenen Räumlichkeiten um sich zu haben.

„Ich bin mir sicher Severus stört es nicht, wenn du uns sehr, sehr oft besuchst.", grinste Tonks ihren Mann an, „Und du musst die positiven Seiten sehen, Remus, bestimmt lässt Minerva dich für den Rest des Jahres meine Stelle übernehmen."

Tatsächlich versöhnte es ihn etwas mit der Idee, er küsste seine Frau noch einmal, ehe sie begann Hermines Gestalt anzunehmen. Snape war etwas verstört von dem Anblick der sich ihm bot. Die Art wie sie sich bewegte und ihre Mimik erschienen beinahe grotesk. Er hoffte sie könnte in der Tat irgendjemanden davon überzeugen wirklich Hermine zu sein. Auch der Blick von Lupin war nicht weniger irritiert als sein eigener.

„Ich werde Olympe noch heute anschreiben.", erklärte McGonagall.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Geräusch und alle verstummten sofort.

„Jemand versucht in die Küche zu kommen.", meinte McGonagall leise, „Alle zurück in ihre Zimmer, sofort! Hauselfen!"

Tatsächlich schnappten sich die Hauselfen die Anwesenden einzeln oder paarweise. Dobby nahm Snape an der Hand, und ehe er sich versah erschien er mit einem lauten Knall in seinen Räumlichkeiten. Das Zimmer war immer noch verwüstet, aber das war nicht das schlimmste daran. Es war leer und er fühlte sich einsam. Er hatte nicht den Geist dazu das Chaos noch heute zu beseitigen. Kaum war er im Schlafzimmer untersuchte er das Bett nach einem Haar von Hermine. Sollte er hier nicht fündig werden, musste er sein Haus aufsuchen und die Suche dort fortsetzen. Als er ihren Polster hochhob, strömte ihr Geruch in seine Nase und er spürte einen Druck im Brustkorb. Er hielt einen Moment inne, ehe er weiter suchte. Tatsächlich fanden sich auf dem Leintuch ein paar ihrer Haare. Er sammelte alle ein, suchte schließlich nach einen Umschlag in den er sie zur Aufbewahrung gab, und steckte diesen in seine Tasche. Morgen würde er einen Teil des Inhaltes der Tasche wieder an seine vorgesehenen Platz im Labor räumen.

Snape zog sich um, und legte sich auf sein Bett. Nachdem er das Licht gelöscht hatte, lag er eine gefühlte Ewigkeit wach. Er entschloss sich im Wohnzimmer zu schlafen, was ihn dazu zwang, es doch noch heute in Ordnung zu bringen, da er in der Unordnung, die ihn ständig an das erinnerte was geschehen war, auch keine Ruhe finden würde. Lange wälzte er sich auf der Couch hin und her, ehe er erneut ins Schlafzimmer ging. Bald würde die Sonne aufgehen und er wäre nach nur einer Unterrichtsstunde gezwungen nach London aufzubrechen. Er würde die Demonstration nicht besuchen, da er sonst zu sehr versucht wäre sie zu finden und er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht bereit wäre ihn zu begleiten, sollte er sie finden. Es würde die Situation für ihn nur unerträglicher machen.

Er blickte auf die leere Seite des Bettes, die ihn an die eigene innere Leere erinnerte. Er schloss krampfhaft die Augen, aber es änderte nichts. Erst als er sich auf ihre Seite des Bettes legte und seinen Kopf in ihrem Kopfpolster vergrub fand er endlich die ersehnte Ruhe.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Was ist los, Sid?", fragte Hermine leicht verunsichert.

Einen Moment zögerte er, und Hermine war überrascht, als er sie plötzlich anlächelte und ihre Hände ergriff. Er hatte weiche Hände.

„Hermine.", begann er, „Du bist mir sehr sympathisch und ich fühle mich zu dir hingezogen. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass da auch etwas von deiner Seite kommt. Ich würde gerne sehen wohin das führt, aber es ist wichtig, dass ich dem ein paar Dinge vorausschicke."

„Mach das bitte.", bat Hermine, auch wenn sie sich ihrer Gefühle nicht im geringsten klar war, wollte sie gerne hören wieso Sid sich die ganze Zeit so seltsam verhalten hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht an monogame Beziehungen.", stellte er sofort klar.

„Du und Nancy, ihr seid polyamor. Das hat Phoebe schon erzählt.", meinte Hermine.

„Das hat sie?", war er ein wenig verwundert, sprach aber unbeirrt weiter, „Ich finde Liebe ist etwas das nur frei gegeben werden kann und das nicht an Bedingungen geknüpft werden sollte. Wir führen zu allen Menschen Beziehungen und ich sehe keinen Sinn darin eine willkürliche Grenze zu ziehen und damit eine Form der Liebe über die andere zu stellen."

„Hast du dich deshalb die ganze Zeit über so merkwürdig verhalten?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich… nein...", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Ich gehe sehr offen mit meinen Beziehungen um. Ich hatte nur etwas gedanklichen Stress wegen der Demoorganisation, das ist alles."

Hermine war nicht wirklich überzeugt davon, weshalb sie unsicher war, was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte.

„Was sagst du Hermine? Wärst du bereit ganz ohne jeglichen Erwartungsdruck zu sehen was passiert?", fragte Sid und lächelte sie an.

Hermine hörte die Tür des Badezimmers und ergriff die Gelegenheit zur Flucht, die sich ihr auf diese Weise bot.

„Ich schlafe darüber.", meinte sie hastig und eilte hinaus zu Nancy, ohne auf eine Reaktion von Sid zu warten. Gemeinsam mit Nancy ging sie nach oben. Vor der Tür hielt Nancy sie jedoch kurz zurück.

„Hat er mit dir gesprochen?", fragte sie, woraufhin Hermine nickte.

„Ich weiß es ist etwas seltsam. Normalerweise lässt wesen die Dinge einfach passieren und redet dann, aber wenn wesen so lebt wie wir ist es notwendig anders mit aufkeimenden Gefühlen umzugehen. Zumindest finden wir das.", erklärte Nancy.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl das Gespräch, das sie eben noch mit Sid geführt hatte, mit ihr weiterzuführen. Allerdings war es ihr wesentlich angenehmer mit Nancy zu sprechen. Ihre Ausstrahlung hatte sie ihr von Anfang an vertraut erscheinen lassen.

„Wenn du magst können wir gerne morgen, wenn ich mich um deine Tarnung kümmere darüber plaudern.", schlug Nancy vor.

Hermine war einen Augenblick dazu geneigt einfach, nur zu nicken, ehe sie sich entschied ihren Emotionen doch Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Ganz ehrlich.", meinte Hermine, „Ich bin im Moment ziemlich überfordert. Von der Situation. Von dieser anderen Welt hier. Von Sid. Von Phoebe. Davon, dass ich heute etwas beendet habe, von dem ich nicht einmal weiß ob ich es eine Beziehung nennen kann. Zumindest bin ich nicht länger überfordert von dir."

Als sie das einräumte war Hermine überrascht von sich selbst und überlegte ob es an der Müdigkeit liegen könnte. Nancy legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah sie verständnisvoll an.

„Weißt du was, ich verspreche dir etwas.", meinte sie, „Ich helfe dir dabei dich an das alles hier zu gewöhnen. Tut mir leid, ich habe das Gefühl ich habe dich da heute ziemlich hängen lassen und mich viel zu sehr von Sid vereinnahmen lassen. Das wird sich jetzt ändern."

Hermine lächelte die Hexe dankbar an. Eine Freundin war im Moment wirklich das was sie am meisten gebrauchen konnte.

Hermine war erleichtert, als sie endlich auf ihr Klappbett fiel. Völlig erschöpft und viel zu müde auch nur irgendeinen Gedanken zu fassen, fand sie endlich ein wenig Schlaf.

Als sie wieder erwachte, hatte sie nicht das Gefühl wirklich lange geschlafen zu haben. Phoebe und Nancy lagen immer noch in ihren Betten, als sie sich fertig machte. Sie musste Palley noch treffen, ehe ihr Verschwinden bekannt wurde.

„Heute um 10h ist Hausplenum.", vernahm sie plötzlich die strenge Stimme von Phoebe, „Da du neu bist solltest du zusehen auch anwesend zu sein, um dich allen vorzustellen. Außerdem ist es wenn du hier bleiben willst essentiell bei den Treffen dabei zu sein."

Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Bis dahin waren noch über zwei Stunden, aber sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, ob es sich ausgehen würde.

„Ich werde versuchen pünktlich zu sein.", meinte sie unbeeindruckt, schließlich hatte sie einen Auftrag zu erfüllen, den sie als bedeutender als ein Plenum einstufte.

„Es wäre besser.", murrte Phoebe unzufrieden.

Hermine nickte ihr nur zum Abschied zu und verließ so schnell sie konnte das Zimmer. Phoebe und die anderen könnten unzufrieden sein, was sie wollten. Hermine war immer noch ein Mitglied der DA, wenn auch auf ihre ganz eigene Weise. Und wenn das mit den Wünschen ihres neuen Umfeldes kollidieren sollte, würde sie sich wohl einfach nach einer neuen Bleibe umsehen müssen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sie hätte nicht gedacht eines Tages wieder in einem Schlafraum von Hogwarts aufzuwachen, wenn auch in einen anderen als zu ihrer Schulzeit. Gryffindor war ein nettes Haus, aber sie hatte alles in Hufflepuff immer wesentlich einladender und gemütlicher gefunden. Das war vielleicht nicht die beste Voraussetzung um hier Hauslehrerin zu sein, was ohnehin nur durch den Mangel an Lehrern und Lehrerinnen aus Gryffindor überhaupt möglich war. So gesehen war es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht wenn Remus ihren Posten übernahm. In Wirklichkeit vermisste sie ihre Tätigkeit als Aurorin und eigentlich war sie sich relativ sicher, dass auch Minerva ihre Einstellung mittlerweile zumindest ein wenig bereute.

Tonks konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie durchaus Gefallen daran fand wieder in die Rolle als Schülerin zu schlüpfen. Wer träumte nicht davon als Erwachsener mit all seinem Wissen und seinen Erfahrungen noch einmal einen Schultag zu durchleben und alles besser zu machen. Sie dürfte nur nicht vergessen ihre Rolle auch wirklich überzeugend zu spielen.

Sie gähnte laut und streckte sich, ehe sie die Vorhänge beiseite schob und sich ihr ein gar seltsamer Anblick darbot.

Aaren Brent saß auf ihren Bett und funkelte sie finster an. Tonks war erstaunt, Hermine hatte zwar starke Überzeugungen, für die sie stets eintrat, und aufgrund welcher sie durchaus leicht in Konfliktsituationen geraten konnte, aber es schien ihr doch unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sich innerhalb eines Tages eine Feindin gemacht hatte. Gerade da sie Aaren Brent eher als ein Mädchen eingeschätzt hätte, mit dem Hermine sich aufgrund ihrer Klugheit und Reife durchaus verstehen würde.

„Guten Morgen, M… Aaren.", versuchte es Tolks mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Aaren sah sie nur unverwandt an.

„Ich würde sagen wir lassen die Spielchen, ja?", meinte sie in einem Tonfall, den Tonks ihr niemals zugetraut hätte, „Ich kenne dein kleines Geheimnis und ich lasse dir die Wahl: Entweder du sorgst dafür, dass Professor Snape mich heiratet, oder ich erzähle es Umbridge, bestimmt kann ich mit ihr einen guten Deal aushandeln."

„Du willst S… Professor Snape heiraten?", schüttelte Tonks den Kopf.

„Ich denke das hatten wir schon.", rollte sie mit den Augen.

„Äh ja, natürlich. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen.", stammelte Tonks immer noch sehr schockiert von dieser Offenbarung.

„Ehrlich, Hermine, du solltest aufhören mich zu verarschen, du bist nicht in der Position, glaube mir.", wurde Aaren wütend.

„Ja, natürlich, weil du mein Geheimnis kennst.", meinte Tonks, „Von welchem Geheimnis sprechen wir nochmal schnell?"

Aaren grinste sie trotz ihrer schlechten schauspielerischen Leistungen sehr zufrieden und bösartig an.

„Ja, das wüsstest du gerne, nicht wahr?"

Tonks entschließ sich dazu einen möglichst identischen Hermine-Blick zu produzieren, anstatt etwas zu entgegnen. Aaren war davon allerdings eher irritiert.

„Sind wir uns einig?", fragte sie schon recht genervt.

„Wie genau stellst du dir das vor?", fragte Tonks, die es einfach nicht glauben konnte.

„Er sollte mich heiraten wollen. Sonst wäre es doch eher unbefriedigend.", meinte Aaren, als wäre Tonks nicht von dieser Welt.

„Aha.", meinte Tonks nur.

„Und du hast nur eine Woche.", erklärte Aaren bestimmt, „Und sollte irgendjemand anders etwas davon erfahren, weiß Umbridge sofort alles. Wir verstehen uns?"

Tonks gab ein Geräusch von sich, das Aaren wohl als Zustimmung betrachtete.

„Sehr gut.", meinte sie mit triumphierenden Lächeln und verließ das Zimmer.

Tonks blieb alleine zurück. Das fing ja gut an, dachte sie, irgendwie hatte sie ihre eigene Schulzeit viel angenehmer in Erinnerung.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N:**

Danke fürs Lesen und eure Reviews!

FunnyMoments: Ich denke Sid hat nur wenig Sympathisanten. Du bist also nicht alleine. Aber ich glaube wäre die Geschichte aus seiner Perspektive geschrieben hätten viel mehr Leute zumindest etwas Verständnis für ihn, auch wenn seine Entscheidungen nicht immer richtig sind. Es freut mich sehr, dass ich dich fesseln kann, ich hoffe das hält weiter an. :)

Weltherrscherchen: Ja… immer diese Cliffhanger… sorry. Schön, dass Sid dich auf seiner Seite hat. Ich glaube du bist da eine Minderheit. Bin schon gespannt wie zufrieden du weiterhin mit ihm bist. Ich hoffe mal für ihn er behält zumindest eine Freundin. ^^ Snape und Hermine haben sich wirklich Zeit gelassen, und jetzt wo sie es wissen… ja… ich bin immer noch traurig darüber wie es enden musste.

Lexx: Ich finde Polyamorie und Monogamie halten sich ziemlich die Waage wenn es darum geht ob sie im Chaos enden und ob sie gesund oder ungesund für die Beteiligten sind. Ich finde es hängt einfach von den Beteiligten ab. Sids Art die Beziehung zwischen Hermine und Snape zu sabotieren regt mich auch wahnsinnig auf. Aber er hat ja auch gute Seiten und ich hoffe für ihn sie kommen irgendwann zur Geltung. Gewisse Ähnlichkeiten sind wirklich nicht zu leugnen zwischen Snape und Hermine, die Frage ist nur, ob nicht gerade diese ihnen im Weg stehen, genauso wie ihnen ihre Differenzen im Weg stehen. Es freut mich, dass du Phoebe und Nancy magst, ich mag die beiden auch sehr gerne.

trivialerweise: Es freut mich sehr, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt, dass du sie innerhalb kurzer Zeit ganz gelesen hast. Ich bin schon gespannt ob Sid noch irgendetwas tun kann, um deine Sympathie zu gewinnen.

Sus: Keine Sorge, ich mag Theodor so unglaublich gerne, ich werde es mir bestimmt nicht nehmen lassen noch weitere Kapitel aus seiner Perspektive zu liefern. Die Slytherin-Perspektive hat von Anfang an eine wichtige Rolle gespielt und das wird sie auch weiterhin. Genauso wie die vielen Geschichten der Nebencharaktere. Ich fand auch, dass es wieder höchste Zeit für ein Kapitel über den Rest der Bande war, ich musste nur auf den geeigneten Zeitpunkt warten. Zum Glück dauert es vermutlich auch nicht mehr allzu lange bis zum nächsten geeigneten Zeitpunkt. :) Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß auf deiner Exkursion und vielleicht bin ich ja mit dem nächsten Kapitel auch schneller als erwartet, ich geb mir auf jeden Fall Mühe.

Rebecca Slytherin: Ja… sorry wegen der Cliffhanger… sie sind teilweise wirklich fies. Und ich glaube es wird nicht besser werden, was das betrifft. Aber ich bemühe mich schnell zu schreiben. :) Sid hat wieder einmal den gleichen Fehler gemacht. Mal sehen ob er jemals klüger wird…

Ranko9000: Danke für die Wünsche! Dir auch ein frohes neues Jahr! Ich bin schon gespannt was du zu den noch kommenden Entwicklungen sagen wirst.

AlexUhde: Was dachtest du wie der Prozess ausgehen wird? Das würde mich sehr interessieren.


	91. Der Puppenspieler 3

**A/N: **Und noch ein ganz kurzes Kapitel, das sich überraschend schnell schreiben ließ.

**90 Der Puppenspieler #3**

Als er die Cafeteria des Bürokomplexes betrat, ahnte er böses. Angeblich sollte die Laune seines Bosses ohnehin schon schlecht genug sein, nachdem er gestern eine seiner wertvollsten Puppen verloren hatte.

Michael Brown war ein Mann der bereit war große Opfer für seine Arbeit zu erbringen. Sogar eine Ehe, die ihn nicht großartig an seinem Lebensplan gehindert hätte, hatte er aufgegeben. Seinen Boss würde es allerdings zumindest zu Beginn bestimmt nicht gefallen und es war fraglich ob er schnell genug verstehen könnte, dass er ihnen beiden dadurch den Weg geebnet hatte, ehe er ihn entließ. Denn vermutlich gefiel seinem Boss das damit verbundene Risiko gar nicht.

Sein Boss nahm gerade einen Schluck von seiner Kaffeetasse, als Michael um die Ecke bog. Er gab ihm kein Zeichen der Begrüßung, was ihm sagte wie das weitere Vorgehen auszusehen hatte. Michael holte sich erst einen Kaffee. Danach nahm Michael an dem Tisch hinter seinem Boss Platz, so dass sie einander den Rücken zuwandten. Er hielt es für etwas überzogen, da Michael ihn oft genug in seinem Büro aufsuchte, auch wenn das natürlich weniger öffentlich war. Aber vielleicht war es auch einfach nur ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sich als entlassen betrachten durfte. Das würde auch erklären wieso sie das Treffen nicht einfach in seinem Büro abhalten konnten.

„Ist es derzeit ihr größter Wunsch nicht mehr für mich zu arbeiten?", grollte sein Boss.

Michael war überrascht wie verärgert er selbst in der geringen Lautstärke die er dafür wählte klang.

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Das Ministerium hat mehr Vertrauen zu mir als je zuvor.", erklärte Michael.

„Aber sie sind zu nahe an mir, um eine Aktivistin als Ehefrau zu haben.", wandte sein Boss ein.

„Sie steht unter Hausarrest, ständiger Überwachung und hat keinen Zauberstab. Ich füttere ihr außerdem falsche Informationen.", offenbarte er seinen Plan.

„Sie ist eine werdende Mutter, die alles dafür tun würde ihr Kind zu schützen, Mr Brown. Behalten sie das im Hinterkopf.", es klang fast wie eine Drohung.

„Haben sie vor jemand anderen mit meiner Arbeit zu betrauen?", fragte Michael nur sachlich.

„An diesem Punkt wäre das äußerst unklug.", murrte sein Boss, „Aber seien sie gewarnt Brown. Eine weitere Aktion dieser Art die sie nicht zuvor mit mir absprechen und sie werden die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen."

Der Boss trank seinen Kaffee aus und ging. Michael blieb noch einen Moment. Als er sich erhob sah er auf dem Tisch wo sein Boss gesessen hatte eine Serviette die sich seltsam wölbte. Er hob sie hoch und darunter lag eine der Potter Puppet Pals, sogar eine ganz seltene. Michael war sich sicher, dass die Hermine Granger Fingerpuppe weniger als eine Woche im Umlauf war und es keine 50 Stück mehr davon gab, weil Harry Potter alles in seiner Macht stehende unternommen hatte um sämtliche existierende Puppen aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen.

In einem Fall wie diesen würde es seinen Boss nicht stören, wenn er sofort bei ihm im Büro erschien. Möge es auffällig sein oder nicht. Nichts ging ihm über seine Puppen.

„Ich werde bestimmt nicht ihnen etwas Wertvolles wie diese Puppe überlassen.", hörte er eine Frau aufgebracht mit der Sekretärin sprechen, „Ich bestehe darauf sie Mr Palley persönlich zu übergeben."

„Ohne Termin kann ich sie nicht zu Mr Palley lassen, und ich werde ihn sicher nicht ihretwegen belästigen.", weigerte sich die Sekretärin ihrem Wunsch zu entsprechen.

„Glauben sie mir, Mr Palley wird es nicht besonders schätzen, wenn sie mich abweisen. Diese Puppe ist ein seltenes Sammlerstück!", erklärte die Frau.

Michael betrachtete die junge Frau mit den schwarzen langen Haaren genauer. Er hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen.

„Gertrud!", mischte er sich in das Gespräch ein, „Gestatten sie, dass ich übernehme?"

Die Sekretärin nickte.

„Aber selbstverständlich, Mr Brown."

Sichtlich überrascht wandte sich die Frau an ihn.

„Verzeihen sie, aber ich habe ihr Gespräch überhört. Ich bin gerade aus einem ganz ähnlichen Grund am Weg zu Mr Palley.", lächelte er sie an.

„Hören sie, ich vertraue sicher keinem Fremden etwas derart wertvolles an.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Mein Name ist Michael Brown. Ich habe geschäftlich mit Mr Palley zu tun, sie können mir also vertrauen. Mrs?"

„Mrs Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson.", überredete sich die Frau zu einem Lächeln, „Und sie sind also aus dem gleichen Grund hier?"

„Mr Palley hat eine Puppe in der Cafeteria vergessen.", erklärte er und zeigte als Zeichen des Vertrauens das Püppchen.

„Hermine Granger.", stellte sie erstaunt fest, „Ich habe noch nie eine von diesen gesehen. Darf ich?"

Er hielt es für einen guten Schachzug ihr die Puppe ohne zu zögern zu überlassen. Michael war erstaunt mit welcher Begeisterung sie die Puppe betrachtete, ehe sie sie sich auf ihren Finger steckte und das Köpfchen einige Male bewegte. Sie reichte sie ihm erneut und holte selbst ein Püppchen hervor. Der verloren geglaubte Ronald Weasley.

„Wo haben sie ihn gefunden, Mrs Parkinson?", fragte er.

„Ich habe meinen Mann im Ministerium besucht. Mr Palley ist mit einer Frau zusammengestoßen und sie dürfte ihm dabei hinunter gefallen sein. Leider war ich nicht schnell genug und brauchte danach eine Weile um in Erfahrung zu bringen, dass es sich bei dem Mann überhaupt um Mr Palley handelte. Ich bin wirtschaftlich nicht so versiert, müssen sie wissen.", erklärte sie, dann musterte sie ihn einen langen Augenblick.

„Wissen sie, ich nehme an Mr Palley ist wirklich ein viel beschäftigter Mann. Ich werde ihnen die Puppe also anvertrauen. Allerdings müssen sie mir zumindest eine Visitenkarte geben, damit ich die Sicherheit habe zu wissen, wem ich die Verantwortung dafür übertragen habe.", meinte sie schließlich.

„Natürlich.", meinte Michael und wollte umständlich seine Tasche öffnen.

„Lassen sie mich ihnen helfen.", meinte die Frau freundlich, und nahm ihm die Tasche ab, so dass er sie während sie sie in Händen hielt öffnen konnte.

„Ich notiere ihnen noch wo in meiner Abteilung sie mich genau finden können. Vielleicht wollen sie mich ja auf einen Kaffee besuchen, wenn sie das nächste Mal auf einen Sprung im Ministerium sind.", meinte er und zog einen Stift aus seinem Umhang.

Unterdessen schloss Pansy Parkinson seine Tasche.

„Dankeschön.", lächelte er sie an, „Sehr freundlich von ihnen."

„Aber gerne doch.", strahlte sie ihn direkt an, ihre Augen schienen beinahe zu funkeln.

Michael reichte ihr schließlich die Karte.

„Falls sie mir eine Eule senden, erreicht diese mich ausschließlich in der Arbeit, sie müssen sich also keine Gedanken machen, dass meine Frau falsche Schlüsse ziehen könnte.", meinte er.

„Wir sind doch alle verheiratet, nicht wahr?", zwinkerte ihm Pansy Parkinson mehrdeutig zu.

Mit diesen Worten reichte sie ihm auch das kleine Püppchen, ehe sie völlig unerwartet eine Haarspange aus ihrem Haar zog.

Michael war erstaunt, als sie ihm die Haarspange in die Hemdtasche steckte.

„Das ist kein Geschenk. Nur ein kleines Andenken, damit sie mich niemals vergessen, das ich mir ganz bestimmt wieder holen werde. Sie sollten es also besser immer bei sich tragen."

Überwältigt sah er der Frau nach, als sie zur Tür hinaus verschwand. Nein, er würde sie bestimmt nie vergessen.

Immer noch leicht benebelt klopfte er an Palleys Tür.

„Mr Brown?", war er nicht sonderlich begeistert.

Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht änderte sich schlagartig, als er die beiden Püppchen sah.

„Eine Mrs Parkinson hat Ronald Weasley im Ministerium gefunden. Sie hat sie offenbar nicht bei den Fundsachen abgegeben, da sie den unermesslichen Wert erkannte."

„Parkinson.", überlegte Palley, „Parkinson… Marguerite Parkinson. Ist das nicht die Frau von Howard Swifting? Sie ist etwas älter als er soweit ich weiß. Es gab da irgendwelche Probleme, eigentlich hätte er eine jüngere Frau heiraten sollen. Aber sie wissen ja wie das mit dem Klatsch ist, ich höre da nicht wirklich zu."

„Es muss wohl eine andere Mrs Parkinson sein. Ihr Vorname war Pansy und sie war vielleicht in den frühen Zwanzigern. Vielleicht eine Verwandte."

„Vermutlich.", nickte Palley und nahm die Puppen entgegen und setzte sie sich auf die Finger, „Ist ihnen bekannt, dass Hermine Granger unter dem Verdacht steht für den Widerstand zu arbeiten? Das ist das tragische an den Helden und Heldinnen einer vergangenen Ära. Meist stehen sie dem Fortschritt mit ihrer Haltung im Weg."


	92. Was mir gehört

**A/N: **Wie angekündigt kommt hier das 11.1.11 Update. Ich habe entschieden in Zukunft immer jeweils am Dienstag und am Samstag ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen. Das gibt mir ausreichend Zeit zu schreiben und ihr wisst immer schon bescheid, wann das nächste Kapitel erscheinen wird.

**91 Was mir gehört**

Snape hatte gedacht das Unangenehmste an diesem Tag wäre sein Blind Date in London, aber natürlich musste Minerva McGonagall unbedingt versuchen das zu übertrumpfen und ihn direkt nach dem Frühstück zu sich bestellen. Zumindest könnte er sofort etwas erledigen, das er ohnehin so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen wollte.

„Das Ministerium hat auf die Bitte von Madam Olympe die Ausreise von Professorin Lupin gestattet.", gab sie bekannt.

„Gut.", meinte Snape knapp.

Ohne zu zögern fuhr sie mit dem fort, wegen dem sie ihn wohl eigentlich zu sich bestellt hatte.

„Severus, ich will wissen was sie genau zu Ms Granger gesagt haben, um sie zu einer derart unüberlegten Aktion zu provozieren!", verlangte sie.

„Ich habe getan worum sie mich gebeten haben und es war ein Fehler. Der Rest ist privat.", meinte er kühl.

„Severus!", war sie entrüstet, dass er sich so vehement sträubte ihr Auskunft zu geben.

„Ich werde kündigen Minerva. Mit Ende dieses Schuljahres.", erklärte er dann ohne jegliche Vorwarnung.

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst!", schüttelte sie entsetzt den Kopf, „Um Ms Granger zu schützen? Sie sollten das nicht überstürzen!"

„Das tue ich nicht. Und es hat nicht direkt mit Ms Granger zu tun. Ich hatte ein langes Gespräch darüber mit einem alten Freund.", sein Blick fiel auf das Porträt von Dumbledor, „Er hat mich daran erinnert, dass der Krieg vorbei ist und es an der Zeit ist meinen alten Posten zu verlassen."

„Severus!", sie klang nun tatsächlich bestürzt.

Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne. Dann sah sie selbst zu Dumbledor. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich mit einem Mal und sie nickte.

„Ich verstehe.", meinte sie und klang zu seiner Überraschung tatsächlich danach, ihre Augen hafteten auf dem Gemälde von Dumbledor, „Und ich denke es ist eine gute Entscheidung."

Snape war in der Tat überrascht. McGonagall wandte ihre Blicke nun wieder ihm zu.

„Sie haben ihr ganzes bisheriges erwachsenes Leben in den Dienst des Ordens gestellt und sie hatten eine der schwersten Aufgaben. Es ist verwunderlich, dass sie überhaupt zurückgekehrt sind.", lächelte sie ihn an, „Danke, Severus."

Er war so erstaunt, dass er nur nickte, anstatt etwas darauf zu sagen.

„Sie werden einen Ersatz brauchen, der die Arbeiten hier nicht gefährdet.", kehrte er zurück zu dem ursprünglichen Plan den er sich für diese Situation zurecht gelegt hatte.

„Und ich nehme an sie haben einen Vorschlag für mich.", war McGoagall fest überzeugt.

„Theodor Nott.", erklärte Snape überzeugt.

„Mr Nott ist gerade einmal 20. Und als einziger Lehrer aus Slytherin wäre er nicht nur Professor für Zaubertränke, sondern auch Hauslehrer.", wandte McGonagall ein.

„Nun, ich war nur ein Jahr älter als ich beide Posten angenommen habe.", entgegnete Snape.

„Aber sie haben nicht direkt nach der Schule mit der Lehre begonnen.", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Mr Nott hatte zwei Jahre, während seine Ausbildung auf Eis lag, die er auch genutzt hat um sich weiter zu bilden. Sie können natürlich auch Remus weiterhin die Arbeit von Tonks machen lassen und Tonks als Zaubertränkelehrerin einstellen. Sie hat bestimmt ausgesprochene Freude daran dem nächsten Haus vorzustehen dem sie nie angehörte.", nannte Snape ihr eine mögliche Alternative.

McGonagall schritt eine Weile auf und ab.

„Sie haben Recht Severus, und ich denke es ist Zeit meinen Posten in Transfiguration abzugeben. Ich nehme nicht an Mr Nott wird die Stelle antreten sollten wir seiner Frau nur eine Arbeit geben mit der sie völlig unterfordert ist.", begann McGonagall den Plan mit vollem Ernst weiterzuspinnen.

„Eine weise Entscheidung.", nickte Snape.

Sie sagte nichts darauf, sondern blieb stehen, um ihn anzusehen.

„Severus.", meinte sie und brauchte dann einen Moment, „Sie werden mir fehlen. Und ich hoffe von ganzem Herzen ihre Entscheidung gibt ihnen das was sie sich von ihr erhoffen."

Er nickte nur und nutzte das auch zugleich als Abschied, da er nicht wusste wie er mit McGonagall, die glasige Augen bekam umgehen sollte.

Kaum aus dem Büro gekommen lief er Tonks in die Arme und war mehr als nur erleichtert, dass sie in ihrer eigentlichen Gestalt unterwegs war. Ohne zu Zögern zog sie ihn in den nächsten Raum.

„Wir haben ein Problem. Aaren Brent behauptet ein Geheimnis von Hermine zu kennen und droht damit es Umbridge zu sagen sollte es mir nicht gelingen dich dazu zu bewegen sie freiwillig heiraten zu wollen.", meinte sie, „Du weißt nicht zufällig welches Geheimnis sie meinen könnte?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie könnte bluffen.", meinte er allerdings unbeeindruckt.

„Ja, aber das Risiko ist zu groß, deshalb dachte ich daran du könntest etwas Interesse vortäuschen und herausfinden was das Mädchen ausheckt.", meinte Tonks.

„Nicht nötig. Ich kümmere mich heute Abend darum. Es sollte in wenigen Minuten erledigt sein.", erklärte Snape, „Oder beherrscht Ms Brent Okklumentikkenntisse von denen ich nichts weiß?"

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Versprich mir aber, dass du sehr subtil vorgehst.", bat Tonks.

Snape nickte und wollte schon gehen.

„Ähm und Severus… die Liste mit Hermines Dates die du mir beim Frühstück gegeben hast…", stammelte sie.

Schnaufend zog er ein Pergament hervor das die Daten enthielt.

„Du hast es gefunden?", war sie erstaunt.

„Nein, ich habe noch 3 weitere Ausführungen, weil ich davon ausgehe, dass du die Liste noch einige Male verlieren wirst.", murrte er.

„Danke.", murmelte Tonks.

„Ich tue das nicht für dich.", stellte er klar.

Tonks grinste ihn dennoch an, als würde sie ihm nicht glauben.

Nach einer lästigen aber zumindest ereignislosen Stunde mit den Fünfklässlern und Fünftklässlerinnen auf Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw entschied sich Snape seine verbliebene halbe Stunde bevor er aufbrechen musste damit zu verbringen Aaren Brent aufzulauern. Tatsächlich war es nicht schwierig sie in einem der Gängen mit ihren Freundinnen auszumachen. Die Augen von Aaren Brent, Frieda Marshall, Romilda McLaggan und Clarisse Cunningham wanderten sofort zu ihm. Lediglich Enid Blum blickte sogleich zu Boden.

Mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen auf den Lippen näherte er sich der Gruppe und platzierte sogleich eine Hand auf Aaren Brents Schulter. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Blicke ihrer Freundinnen nun fasziniert oder entsetzt waren.

„Ms Brent.", meinte er finster, „Auf ein Wort."

An ihrem Gesicht konnte er erkennen, dass sie bemüht war etwas Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Offenbar wurde ihr klar, dass sie möglicherweise doch zu hoch gepokert hatte.

Ihre Freundinnen verfielen sofort in Getuschel, sowie Snape und Aaren sich entfernten.

„Ich wollte mit ihnen über den Vorfall sprechen.", drückte er sich bewusst unklar aus.

„Den Vorfall?", fragte sie bemüht die Situation für sich zu klären, um sich einen Plan zurecht legen zu können.

„Offensichtlich hat es noch zu wenig Eindruck hinterlassen.", meinte er und funkelte sie an, „Wir sehen uns also heute um 19h zum Nachsitzen."

Aarens Blick war fragend, aber Snape dachte nicht daran irgendwelche Unsicherheiten auszuräumen.

„Ich rate ihnen nicht mit ihrer Hauslehrerin darüber zu sprechen.", meinte Snape bedrohlich, „Glauben sie mir, es würde ihnen in der Tat furchtbar leid tun."

Damit ließ er Aaren Brent zurück.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fred schrie erschrocken auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie.

„Fred, ich bin es nur, Hermine.", beschwichtigte sie ihn sofort.

„Du meine Güte, was ist mit dir passiert? Für einen Moment dachte ich du wärst Pansy Parkinson.", meinte er verstört.

„Sie war meine Vorlage.", erklärte Hermine, „Ich wollte Benoit Palley einen Geist sehen lassen."

„Wie lange hast du vor als dieser Geist herumzulaufen?", schüttelte sich Fred.

„Nicht lange, es ist eine temporäre Transformation, morgen sollte sich alles wieder normalisiert haben.", erklärte Hermine.

Es war eine kluge Idee gewesen über ihren Schatten zu springen und Phoebe darum zu bitten sie zu der Hexe zu bringen, die illegale Transformationen durchführte. Phoebe hatte sie nicht näher dazu befragt, aber sie schien verstanden zu haben, dass was Hermine vor hatte von Bedeutung war, und hatte das Hausplenum kein weiteres Mal erwähnt.

„Hat Snape dich schon in dieser Aufmachung gesehen?", fragte Fred.

„Nein, ich bin seit gestern auf der Flucht.", erklärte sie.

„Ich weiß, das hat Snape mir erzählt. Bist du nicht im sicheren Hafen untergekommen?", wunderte sich Fred.

„Doch.", meinte Hermine.

„Warum hat Snape dich dann nicht gefunden?", wunderte sich Fred.

„Er hat mich gesucht?"

Fred rollte mit den Augen.

„Aber natürlich hat er das. Und er hat mir seine Liebe gestanden.", grinste Fred breit und erntete einen höchst irritierten Blick von Hermine, „Aber ich muss fairerweise einräumen, er hat mir auch seine Liebe zu dir gestanden."

Ungläubig schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Dieser Idiot.", schimpfte sie, „Kurz zuvor hat er mich noch zur Tür hinaus geekelt."

„Mir liegt ja nichts ferner, als Snape einen Gefallen zu tun.", seufzte Fred, „Aber ich glaube er hat es bitter bereut."

Hermine musste sich erst einmal setzen.

„Dieser Anblick.", schauderte Fred, „Es ist wirklich unheimlich."

„Ist er auf der Flucht?", fragte Hermine, die durch diese neue Information ziemlich verwirrt war.

„Ja, natürlich."

„Und du hast ihm von dem Lokal erzählt?"

„Ja, und er wollte dich um jeden Preis finden."

„Wieso hat er mich dann nicht gefunden?", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und kam zu einem für sie sehr naheliegenden Schluss, „Offenbar hat er es sich doch wieder anders überlegt. Feigling."

Freds Blick war voller Entsetzen.

„Du meine Güte, musstest du unbedingt eine Tote nachahmen. Dieser Blick… also auch wenn du nicht genau wie Pansy aussiehst, das war doch ziemlich authentisch."

Hermine versuchte mehr wie sie selbst dreinzusehen.

„Nun, da er dich nicht gefunden hat, konnte er dir auch nicht erzählen was ich vorhabe.", meinte Fred und Hermine bemerkte die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme.

„Nein.", meinte Hermine unnötigerweise.

„Schade, ich habe gehofft, dass er es mit dir teilen würde und ich zumindest zwei Leute hätte mit denen ich darüber sprechen könnte.", meinte Fred.

„Du könntest es mir jetzt erzählen.", schlug Hermine vor.

„Es war schwer genug es einmal auszusprechen.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Fred!", sah sie ihn ungeduldig an.

„Ok, ok! Aber hör auf mich so anzusehen.", schauderte ihm und seine Stimme wurde ungewohnt ernst, „Ich habe vor mein Kind zu opfern. Direkt nach Ginnys Untersuchung. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie den Widerstand derart schwächen und viele andere ungeborene Kinder vielleicht ihr Leben verlieren, die wir noch vor ihrem Schicksal bewahren könnten."

Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine.

„Fred, du hast wohl eine der schwerstmöglichen Entscheidungen getroffen.", meinte sie, „Aber ich habe gute Nachrichten für dich. Wir werden Angelina, wenn alles gut geht noch heute befreien können."

Fred sah sie unverwandt an und zog entsetzt seine Hand weg.

„Bist du einfach nur ein Albtraum der mich verhöhnt?"

Seine Stimmte klang unheimlich. Hermine stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus, als er sich selbst eine Ohrfeige gab.

„Fred, verdammt. Sag mal hast du überhaupt geschlafen?", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„4 Stunden vielleicht.", erklärte er.

„Naja, etwas mehr als ich.", murmelte sie.

Fred sah sie ungeduldig mit großen Augen an.

„Aber wie?", er klang noch immer ungläubig.

„Als ich versucht habe Benoit Palley zu treffen ist mir Michael Brown begegnet und ich habe kurzerhand meinen Plan geändert.", erklärte Hermine, „Er hatte wie ich eine Puppe die Palley verloren hatte und er ließ mich die Puppe ansehen, um mein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, weil er die Puppe die ich bei mir trug lieber selbst an ihn übergeben wollte."

Fred wartete eindeutig auf die große Offenbarung, also sprach Hermine weiter.

„Das kleine Herminchen trägt jetzt eine Muggelwanze.", grinste sie, „Und was Michael Brown betrifft habe ich mich zweimal abgesichert. Ich habe ein Armband das zu meiner Pansy Verkleidung gehörte in seine Tasche geworfen. Und sollte er die Tasche nicht mit nachhause nehmen, habe ich ihm eine meiner Haarspangen mit dem Hinweis gegeben, dass sie kein Geschenk ist und ich sie mir holen werde."

Fred schüttelte den Kopf, er verstand immer noch nicht ganz.

„Hauselfen sind imstande Besitztümer ihrer Besitzer zu finden und zurückzuholen, wenn wesen weiß, in wessen Besitz sie sind und sie nicht gestohlen wurden.", erklärte sie, „Sollte es mit Patty nicht mehr funktionieren, weil sie eine freie Elfe ist, werden wir wohl oder übel gezwungen eine Hauselfe der Selwyns zu kidnappen, da ich nicht mehr Hogwarts angehöre können die Hauselfen dort uns leider nicht mehr behilflich sein. Auf jeden Fall wird es uns möglich sein die Elfe zu begleiten."

Freds Gesicht entspannte sich und er lachte begeistert auf.

„Hermine, ich verstehe warum mein Bruder dich geliebt hat und Snape dich liebt."

Hermine stieg etwas Farbe im Gesicht hoch.

„Ich denke, ich werde die Demonstration heute zugunsten einer Runde Schlaf ausfallen lassen.", meinte Hermine, „Und ich rate dir dasselbe. Ich nehme an George wird uns auch begleiten?"

Fred nickte: „Davon gehe ich aus."

„Ich würde sagen wir treffen uns erholt in 8 Stunden wieder.", schlug Hermine vor.

„Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich am liebsten sofort aufbrechen würde.", meinte Fred.

„Du hast das Pergament unterschrieben, oder?", fragte Hermine.

Fred nickte.

„Dann sollten wir für heute nichts zu befürchten haben.", beruhigte sie ihn, „Aber wir müssen fit genug sein, wir können nicht riskieren zu versagen."

Sie war froh, dass Fred das sofort einsah, denn sie hatte das Gefühl der wenige Schlaf hatte einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie. Gerade eben hatte sie ernsthaft vorgeschlagen eine Hauselfe für ihre Zwecke zu instrumentalisieren.

Das Hausplenum war längst vorbei, als Hermine in den sicheren Hafen zurückkehrte. In ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer traf sie auf Phoebe, Nancy und Sid.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Sid erstaunt als sie ohne Klopfen eintrat.

„Hermine natürlich.", rollte Nancy mit den Augen, „Ich sagte doch du würdest sie nie wieder erkennen."

„Du hast dich also für das Extrem in Sachen Tarnung entschieden.", war Sid überrascht.

„Es ist nicht permanent.", wandte Phoebe ein, „Natalie meinte spätestens morgen Abend wäre sie wieder ganz die Alte."

Hermine packte ihr Bett wieder aus. Sie war im Moment alles andere als gesprächig und ganz froh, dass Phoebe das Antworten für sie übernommen hatte.

„Hast du vor etwas Schlaf nachzuholen?", fragte Nancy.

Hermine nickte nur.

„Du weißt aber, dass heute die Demonstration gegen 35d stattfindet.", meinte Phoebe fast ungläubig, „Es werden auch noch einige Leute in der Volksküche gebraucht."

Hermine seufzte, was Phoebe gar nicht gefiel.

„Ab morgen werde ich mich mehr einbringen, versprochen. Aber heute muss ich noch einige Dinge regeln und dafür muss ich fit sein.", meinte sie bestimmt.

„Verständlich.", unterstützte sie Nancy.

„Heißt das du gehst wirklich nicht zur Demonstration?", war aber auch Sid irritiert.

„Nein.", meinte Hermine und legte sich auf ihr Bett, „Ich finde es auch bedauerlich, aber es wird sich nicht ändern lassen."

Sie hörte, dass Phoebe dazu ansetzte etwas zu sagen.

„Lass sie schlafen.", meinte Nancy leise aber bestimmt, „Schau sie dir doch an, sie braucht wirklich dringend Schlaf. In ihrem Zustand würde ich sie mit allen Mitteln davon abhalten die Demonstration zu besuchen, sollte sie es wollen."

Es tat gut nicht alleine zu sein. Sie hörte Nancy, Sid und Phoebe wie in weiter Ferne miteinander plaudern, aber sie bekam längst nichts mehr mit.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wenig begeistert betrat Snape das Wizlove-Lokal in London, in dem sein Date stattfinden sollte. Er blickte eine Runde durch das Lokal und entdeckte zu seinem Entsetzen Umbridge. Sie hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Er nahm sein Pergament hervor und entdeckte eine Nummernkombionation neben dem Datum und versuchte daraus schlau zu werden. Offenbar markierte der Code genau einen der Tische und er hoffte inständig er wäre nicht in Umbridges Hörweite. Hastig versuchte er sich hinter einer überdimensionalen und überaus kitschigen Herzskulptur zu verstecken, aber schon hatte sie ihn gesehen.

„Professor Snape!", flötete sie sogleich.

Er nickte ihr gezwungen zu, ehe es sich weiter umsah. Ihm graute davor, wer ihn wohl erwarten könnte, aber so lange es nicht Umbridge war, würde er sich schon damit arrangieren können. Während er immer noch versuchte das System der Tischcodierung zu durchschauen, das genau gar keinen Sinn ergab, vernahm er ein vertrautes Räuspern.

„Professor Snape!", wiederholte Umbridge.

Er schnaufte.

„Keine Zeit.", erklärte er dann, „Ich muss mein Date finden. Das verstehen sie sicher."

„Aber ich bin doch ihr Date.", kicherte Umbridge in einer Schulmädchenmanier, die Snape die Nackenhaare aufstellte.

Entsetzt starrte er Umbridge an. Das konnte doch unmöglich ernst sein.

„Sind sie nicht reinblütig?", klammerte er sich an seine letzte Hoffnung.

„Aber nein.", grinste sie ihn breit an, „Ich war nur gezwungen das zu behaupten so lange Voldemort an der Macht war. Ich bin eine halbblütige Hexe."

„Woher wollen sie überhaupt wissen, dass ich ihr Date bin.", wehrte sich Snape immer noch gegen diesen Albtraum und bemühte sich den Code auf seinem Pergament nicht mit dem Schild auf ihrem Tisch zu vergleichen.

„Es ist möglich diesbezüglich ein Anfrage an Wizlove zu senden. Wussten sie das nicht?", fragte Umbridge.

Snape murrte nur und trat an Umbridges Tisch heran. Er wurde sich bewusst, dass Tonks, die in einer halben Stunde hier eintreffen würde, eventuell einige Unannehmlichkeiten haben würde, da sie nicht über diese Nummerncodes verfügte.

„Wollen sie sich nicht endlich setzen?", fragte Umbridge, während Snape zum hundertsten Mal den Code auf seinem Pergement mit dem Code auf dem Tisch verglich.

Da er wohl keine Wahl hatte nahm er ihr gegenüber Platz.

„Meinen sie wir sollten uns mit unseren Vornamen ansprechen?", fragte Umbridge sogleich und Snape bekam das starke Verlangen aufzuspringen und zu gehen.

„Nein.", erklärte er.

„Nun ja, es ist ja erst unser erstes Date.", kicherte sie.

Er war sich nicht sicher was er penetranter fand, ihr ständiges Räuspern oder ihr Kichern, das einem Quietschen sehr nahe kam.

„Das wird es auch bleiben.", erklärte Snape ruhig und warf einen Blick auf die Karte.

„Professor Snape, ihnen wohl bewusst, dass alle drei Treffen verbindlich sind.", meinte sie ernst.

„Gut, dann empfehle ich ihnen das nächste Mal etwas zum Lesen mitzubringen.", erklärte Snape und winkte einen Kellner zum Tisch.

„Was spricht denn gegen mich?", schenkte sie ihm ein entsetzlich falsches Lächeln.

Er musste auf jedes Wort achten, das er sagte, also entschloss er sich so viele unverfängliche Lügen wie möglich zu erzählen.

„Wie viele Kinder können sie wohl noch zeugen, eines? Bestenfalls zwei?", meinte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Als käme ihnen das nicht gelegen.", meinte sie mit einem grauenhaften Ton, der wohl ein Lachen sein sollte.

„Außerdem will ich gesunde Kinder.", sprach er unbeirrt weiter, „Umso älter die Mutter, desto größer das Risiko für das Kind. Sie kommen daher nicht in Frage."

„Ich denke sie verkennen die Lage.", war Umbridge empört.

„Ach ja?", meinte er nur unbeeindruckt.

„Der große Boom ist vorbei Professor Snape. Alles was der Markt ihnen anzubieten hat sind eine Hand voll gerade volljährig gewordener Hexen, vereinzelt solche die gerade eine Ehe verweigert haben oder mit denen die Ehe verweigert wurde oder überwiegend Hexen, die durch die neue Maßnahme des Ministerium ihre Fruchtbarkeit verlängert oder erneuert haben.", erklärte sie, „Die Auswahl ist also recht bescheiden und durch mich hätten sie die Möglichkeit weiter ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen."

„Vielleicht sollte ich mir doch die Fünftklässlerinnen genauer ansehen.", meinte Snape und erntete genau den entsetzten Blick den er sich erhofft hatte.

Inzwischen kam der Kellner mit den Getränken.

„Nur, das wir uns verstehen, sie zahlen ihren Teil der Rechnung selbst.", meinte er betont unfreundlich.

„Versuchen sie absichtlich zu verhindern, dass eine Frau sich für sie entscheidet?", funkelte Umbridge ihn an.

„Nein, Ms Umbridge.", schenkte er ihr ein falsches Lächeln, „Ich kann nur sie nicht leiden."

„Wir könnten uns zumindest über Hogwarts unterhalten, sie werden feststellen, dass wir einige Gemeinsamkeiten haben.", versuchte sie es weiter.

Belustigt sah Snape sie an.

„Es steht ihnen frei mir was auch immer sie wollen zu erzählen.", meinte er und sie schien etwas zufriedener, ehe er fortsetzte, „Solange sie nicht erwarten, dass ich ihnen zuhöre."

Natürlich hätte Umbridge noch ein As im Ärmel, davon war er ausgegangen.

„Es ist ihnen durchaus bewusst, dass es mir sehr wohl möglich ist eine Beschwerde gegen sie einzulegen.", funkelte sie ihn an.

„Was wollen sie Ms Umbridge?", seufzte er genervt.

Wieder ertönte dieses penetrante Gekicher.

„Was jede Dame sich wünscht, ein angemessenes Date mit einem netten Herren."

„Wenn sie darauf bestehen, werde ich mich nach einem für sie umsehen."

Ihr Blick war giftig.

„Ich gebe ihnen noch eine Chance. Entweder sie behandeln mich gebührend, oder sie werden mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen.", zischte sie.

Er war versucht sie gebührend zu behandeln, aber er besann sich darauf, dass dieses bestimmt gezielt arrangierte Date nur dazu gedacht war ihn zu provozieren und ihn dazu zu bringen einen Fehler zu begehen oder ihn zu demütigen. Für gewöhnlich gab es keinen Preis für den er eine Demütigung in Kauf nahm, aber der Gedanke an Hermine stimmte ihn um. Dadurch, dass er sich bewusst dazu entschied, hatte er zumindest nicht das Gefühl völlig machtlos zu sein.

Er atmete tief durch, ehe er Umbridge möglichst neutral ansah und fragte: „Wie war ihr Tag, Dolores?"

Sie lachte kurz erfreut auf, während er sich auf die Zunge biss.

„Sehr angenehm.", lächelte sie, „Danke, der Nachfrage, Severus. Wie war ihrer?"

„Hervorragend.", meinte er so gut geschauspielert, dass der gedachte sarkastische Unterton, sich nicht zeigte, „Und ich habe das Gefühl, es wird immer besser."

Er fragte sich, ob Umbridge es mehr genoss, dass sie Macht über ihn ausüben konnte, oder dass ihr, wenn auch nur geheuchelte, Zuneigung entgegen gebracht wurde, weil ihr diese anders nie zuteil wurde.

Nachdem er ihren Ausführungen über die mangelnde Disziplin in Hogwarts unter Minerva McGonagall halbherzig zugehört hatte, grinste sie ihn zufrieden an.

„Wissen sie Severus, es ist nicht so, dass wir uns nur 3 Mal treffen dürfen, ehe sie eine Entscheidung treffen.", erklärte sie, „Wir könnten durchaus weitere Treffen vereinbaren. Es sollte nicht schwierig sein, wo wir doch beide in Hogwarts leben."

Er hätte mit so etwas in der Art rechnen müssen.

„Am Freitag und am Wochenende ließe sich das gewiss einrichten.", bot er ihr in der Hoffnung an, dass bis dahin seine Ehe mit Hermine wieder für gültig erklärt worden wäre.

„Wie entgegenkommend sie doch sein können.", meinte sie und lachte wieder auf, „Vielleicht werden sie auch bald einsehen, wie harmonisch eine Ehe zwischen uns beiden sich doch entwickeln könnte."

Snape gab nur einen neutralen Ton von sich, ehe einen Schluck von seinem Getränk nahm, um nicht weiter darauf eingehen zu müssen. Umbridge sprach unterdessen von ihrer Liebe zu Katzen. Snape nickte nur gelegentlich oder gab Geräusche von sich die sich vielseitig interpretieren ließen. Er bemühte sich nicht zu Tonks zu sehen, als sie das Lokal betrat und war froh, als Umbridge in ihrer Tasche kramte, um ihn eine Stickerei einer Katze zu zeigen, die sie heute erworben hatte.

„Mögen sie Katzen, Severus?", fragte Umbridge.

„Katzen sind ganz wunderbar.", meinte er nur und tat als würde er ihren Ausführungen lauschen.

Er war erfreut, als er auf die Uhr sah, und er wusste, dass das Date zu Ende war.

„Nun, liebe Dolores, ich denke es wird Zeit sich zu verabschieden.", meinte er und tat sich schon schwer seinen Groll zu unterdrücken.

„Oh, ich denke das ist nicht notwendig. Wir können doch gemeinsam aufbrechen.", meinte sie und gab wieder diesen Ton von sich, der ein Lachen sein sollte, „Und wir können gleich auf Ms Granger warten. Ich denke nicht, dass wir eine Schülerin unbeaufsichtigt hier zurücklassen sollten."

„Natürlich.", gelang es ihm unverzüglich zu sagen, ohne sich sein Entsetzen anmerken zu lassen.

Höchstwahrscheinlich ahnten Umbridge und das Ministerium, dass sie Kontakt mit dem Widerstand in London aufnehmen wollten und versuchten das um jeden Preis zu unterbinden.

Der Kellner gestattete ihnen auf einem anderen freien Tisch zu warten. Als Tonks sie beide sah war sie sichtlich verwirrt.

„Wir werden gemeinsam reisen.", erklärte Umbridge.

„Ich hoffe sie fahren gerne mit Motorrädern.", imitierte Tonks so gut sie konnte Hermines Stimme.

Umbridge war irritiert genug von der Nachricht, so dass sie sich leicht täuschen ließ.

„Das ist richtig, ich habe ganz vergessen ihnen das mitzuteilen, Dolores.", meinte Snape, der nun das Gespräch an sich riss, „Ms Granger hat sich bereit erklärt Hagrids Motorrad zu verwenden, da eine kleine Reparatur notwendig war, die nur in London durchgeführt werden konnte. Er hat vor seiner Abreise schließlich noch genug Aufträge im verbotenen Wald zu erledigen."

„Nun, dann werden wir also gemeinsam mit diesem Motorrad fahren.", meinte Umbridge.

Tonks warf ihm einen verzweifelten Blick zu, aber Snape zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie hatten ganz offenbar keine andere Wahl, als Umbridge zu geben was sie wollte.

Voller Abscheu betrachtete Umbridge das Motorrad.

„Sie wollen lieber im Beiwagen sitzen.", murmelte Tonks.

„Sind sie sicher, dass wir nicht lieber apparieren, und Ms Granger ihre Aufgabe alleine erledigen lassen?", fragte Snape.

Tatsächlich schien Umbridge zu überlegen, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie sah etwas missmutig dabei zu, wie Snape hinter Tonks auf das Motorrad stieg und sich an ihr festhielt.

Hoffentlich gelang es zumindest der kleinen Gruppe, die bereits auf dem Weg zur Demonstration sein sollte, mit der Londoner Gruppe in Kontakt zu treten.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N:**

Ich danke euch wieder herzlich fürs Lesen und die Reviews!

Funny Moments: Naja Hermine hat zwar tiefe Gefühle für Snape, aber da er sie ziemlich verletzt hat kann ich schon verstehen, dass sie im Moment einfach völlig verwirrt ist. Und Sid ist ihr im Gegensatz zu einem Großteil der Leser und Leserinnen ja nicht völlig unsympathisch.

trivialerweise: Snape und sein Plan… er wird zumindest alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um ihn umzusetzen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er auch Erfolg hat. Von Sid kommt wirklich nur wenig und ich habe auch nicht vor ihn zu weit ins Zentrum zu rücken. Wir haben genug andere Sorgen im Moment. ^^ Mal sehen ob er dennoch irgendwann Sympathiepunkte sammeln kann.

Alex Uhde: Freut mich, dass dir das „Das neue Haus" Kapitel gefallen hat. Ich hatte auch sehr großen Spaß (und einige Arbeit) damit. Deine Einschätzung was den Prozess betrifft war ja noch düsterer als meine eigene. Wow.


	93. Unter Beobachtung

**92 Unter Beobachtung**

Es hatte sich sehr schnell herumgesprochen, dass Umbridge nach London aufgebrochen war. Obwohl Lester als ihre Vertretung immer wieder seine Runden drehte und den Gemeinschaftsraum besuchte, hatten es sich Luna und Zacharias nicht nehmen lassen einige Exemplare des Klitterers einzuschmuggeln.

Verborgen hinter dem Tagespropheten blätterte Theodor durch den Klitterer. Zwischen all den Verschwörungstheorien gut verborgen fanden sich einige Artikel, die sich gegen das Ministerium und seine Beschlüsse aussprachen. Es war nicht vergleichbar mit dem Tag des Propheten, aber es hatte dafür seinen ganz eigenen Charme, musste Theodor zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen einräumen. Wenn wesen die Berichte nicht völlig ernst sondern mit einer gehörigen Portion Humor nahm, war das Blatt sogar als ganzes einigermaßen lesbar.

Harrys Interview war dennoch der einzige Text, den er als gänzlich wertvoll erachtete. Harry konnte doch etwas besser mit Worten umgehen, als Theodor vermutet hätte. Ein Zitat hatte sich sogar so sehr eingeprägt, dass er es mittlerweile tatsächlich wortwörtlich wiedergeben konnte.

„_Jeder von uns hat im vergangenen Krieg geliebte Menschen verloren, die immer einen Platz in unseren Herzen haben werden. Ihr Traum war es, dass das Leiden endlich ein Ende nimmt und wir alle heilen können. Aber das ist nicht der Fall, das Ministerium fügt dem gesamten Volk neue Wunden zu. Das kann nicht die Welt sein, für die unsere Lieben starben. Deshalb ist es jetzt an uns, den Überlebenden, die Welt zu schaffen, für die sie ihr Leben gaben."_

Er fand es schön, dass Harry davon sprach eine neue Welt zu schaffen, anstatt für eine neue Welt zu kämpfen, denn der Aspekt, dass diese neue Welt gebaut werden müsste, und nicht einfach durch den Kampf selbst entstand, ging zu oft unter. Es war immer gut sich daran zu erinnern wofür wesen überhaupt kämpfte, nicht nur wogegen.

„Theodor."

Zacharias kam mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu.

„Wir haben ein Problem."

Theodor legte die Zeitungen beiseite und sah Zacharias fragend an. Dieser nahm erst neben ihm Platz.

„Es macht die Runde, dass Lester eine Art Vollversammlung einberufen will. Mc Gonagall hat Hagrid untersagt Schüler oder Schülerinnen mit in den verbotenen Wald zu nehmen.", erklärte er, „Das heißt wir können Gwarp nicht unser kleines Präsent geben."

Er verwendete einen Code und teilte ihm damit mit, dass die Londoner Gruppe nicht wie geplant einen der Spiegel erhalten würde.

„Das ist höchst unerfreulich.", meinte Theodor.

Zumindest wären Tonks und Snape heute in London um die neuesten Informationen auszutauschen und nach Ablauf des Dates von Hermine wäre sie wohl bereit endlich den Spiegel zu verwenden. Sie wusste vielleicht auch mehr von den Ereignissen in London.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Geschlossen verließen sie eine halbe Stunde später das Haus der Verheirateten angeführt von Lester und nahmen Platz an ihrem Tisch in der großen Halle. Die Schüler und Schülerinnen der anderen Häuser taten es ihnen gleich. Auch das Personal war versammelt.

„Als erstes habe ich eine Ankündigung.", erklärte Lester und übertönte damit das Gemurmel im Saal, „Wir werden uns von nun an jeden Tag um diese Zeit hier versammeln."

Ohne Erklärung begann er alphabetisch die Namen aller Schüler, Schülerinnen und Angestellten zu verlesen und kontrollierte ihre Anwesenheit. Theodor hatte die unangenehme Vermutung, das Ministerium könnte ahnen, dass sie vor hatten jemanden außer Landes zu schmuggeln.

„Hermine Granger, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks und Dolores Umbridge sind entschuldigt.", schloss er schließlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, aber Theodor war sich sicher, dass das noch lange nicht alles war und er sollte Recht behalten.

Lester holte ein Exemplar des Klitterers hervor und Theodor ging schon davon aus, er hätte ihn im Haus für Verheiratete gefunden und es gäbe für sie alle nun Konsequenzen.

„Einer unserer Schüler hat in einer bedenklichen Zeitschrift unangemessene Aussagen getätigt. Als Konsequenz hat das Ministerium beschlossen ihn der Schule zu verweisen."

Theodors Blicke wanderten zu Harry. Voller Entsetzen tauschte dieser Blicke mit Ginny aus. Sofort wurde es laut im Saal. Professorin McGonagall musste aufstehen und selbst für Ruhe sorgen. Kaum war es einigermaßen still sprach Lester weiter.

„Da Professorin McGonagall allerdings den dringenden Wunsch geäußert hat Mr Potter mit der früheren Arbeit von Rubeus Hagrid zu betrauen, steht es seiner Frau frei ob sie ihre Ausbildung fortsetzt oder beendet."

Alle waren sehr überrascht und Lester war anzusehen, dass er nicht erfreut über diese Mitteilung war.

„Der Klitterer ist in unserer Schule nicht zugelassen. Der Besitz kann zu einer Suspendierung führen.", erklärte Lester weiter.

„Wann ist eure Untersuchung?", flüsterte Theodor Harry zu.

„Donnerstag.", war seine knappe Antwort.

Nachdem Lester noch einmal verkündete, wann die nächste Versammlung stattfinden würde und das Fernbleiben ohne Entschuldigung einen sofortigen Schulverweis nach sich ziehen würde, wurden sie endlich wieder entlassen.

Theodor hatte keine Gelegenheit weiter mit Harry zu sprechen, sowie die Versammlung beendet war, mussten sie schon in ihre nächsten Stunden, die mit einer gehörigen Verspätung begannen. Direkt im Anschluss kam ein Viertklässler aus Slytherin auf ihn und Su zu.

„Professorin McGonagall hat mich gebeten euch beide zu ihr zu schicken.", erklärte er.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Kaum hatten sie das Büro betreten stellten sie überrascht fest, dass nicht nur Professorin McGonagall anwesend war, sondern auch Professor Snape.

„Sie wundern sich vermutlich, weshalb ich sie beide rufen ließ.", begann McGonagall sofort.

„Ich vermute es hat mit der DA zu tun. Falls es um die Spiegel geht, die nächsten sollten spätestens morgen Abend fertig sein, wir werden dem Orden dann einen Teil davon zukommen lassen.", spekulierte Theodor.

Professorin McGonagall lächelte leicht.

„Das ist erfreulich, Mr Nott. Aber es ist nicht der Grund aus dem ich sie und Mrs Nott sehen wollte.", erklärte sie.

Su und er tauschten kurz Blicke miteinander aus.

„Professor Snape wird uns Ende des Jahres verlassen.", begann sie.

Theodor war erstaunt, aber er verstand nicht ganz, weshalb er und Su deshalb in das Büro der Direktorin gerufen wurden.

„Professor Snapes Stelle wird daher frei und auf seine Empfehlung hin, wollte ich nun sie fragen, ob sie Interesse daran hätten Hogwarts neuer Zaubertränkeprofessor zu werden."

Er brauchte einen Moment die Worte zu verarbeiten und glaubte immer noch er hätte nicht richtig gehört. Noch hatte er nicht einmal seinen Abschluss. Sein Blick fiel auf Professor Snape, der ihm anerkennend zunickte. Niemals hätte er eine derartige Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen. Ehe er sich dazu äußern konnte, sprach McGonagall weiter.

„Es ist natürlich auch in unserem Interesse ihrer Frau eine angemessene Anstellung zu geben.", meinte sie und wandte sich an Su, „Sie waren immer eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin in meinem Fach, ich weiß zwar dass ihr Hauptinteresse der Zauberkunst gilt, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es für sie keine Schwierigkeit darstellen wird ihre Fähigkeiten in Transformation über den Sommer soweit auszubauen, dass sie ab Herbst in der Lage sein werden das Fach zu unterrichten."

Die Überraschung und Begeisterung auf Sus Gesicht entging ihm nicht, dennoch hielt er es für notwendig das Angebot ausführlich zu diskutieren.

„Erwarten sie unverzüglich eine Antwort?", fragte Theodor.

„Ich würde ihnen gerne mehr Zeit zur Verfügung stellen, aber unter den momentanen Umständen will ich kein Risiko eingehen. Ich brauche noch vor dem Abendessen eine verbindliche Entscheidung."

Su und er sahen einander an und nickten einander zu.

„Wir werden uns so schnell wie möglich zurückmelden.", versicherte Su.

„Wunderbar.", meinte McGonagall, „Nur noch zwei Dinge: Ich würde sie bitten das Thema mit Diskretion zu behandeln. Das heißt ich würde sie darum bitten vorläufig noch mit niemanden darüber zu sprechen, auch nicht mit der DA."

Su und Theodor nickten beide.

„Und Mr Nott, ich bitte sie zu bedenken, dass ihre Anstellung eine weitere Aufgabe umfasst. Sie wären auch Hauslehrer von Slytherin."

Theodor war nicht überrascht, schließlich gab es sonst keine Professoren und Professorinnen die Slytherin besucht hatten.

„Bevor wir gehen, hätte ich noch eine Frage an Professor Snape.", meinte er dann und wandte sich als keine Einwände kamen sofort an ihn, „War es ihnen möglich mit der Londoner Gruppe in Kontakt zu treten?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dolores Umbridge hat uns am Rückweg begleitet. Sie war ebenfalls in dem Wizlove-Lokal.", erklärte er und meinte voller Abscheu, „Sie war mein Date."

Das konnte mit Sicherheit nichts Gutes bedeuten.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Als sie das Haus der Verheirateten betraten, bemerkte Theodor sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Tür vom Zimmer von Justin und Dean stand offen. Da vernahm er auch schon Daphnes Stimme.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was sie so verwunderlich daran finden, dass ich eine andere Quidditch-Mannschaft als mein Mann unterstütze. Ich sehe mir das nicht länger an, mach du das Schatz, ja?"

„Natürlich.", vernahm er Justins Stimme, während Daphne, den Quidditch Schal von Deans Lieblingsmannschaft um den Hals tragend, erhobenen Hauptes das Zimmer verließ.

„Was geht hier vor?", flüsterte Theodor ihr zu.

„Umbridge und Lester machen eine Zimmerdurchsuchung, sie haben im Zimmer von Zacharias und Luna begonnen.", zwinkerte Daphne ihnen zu.

Da kamen auch schon Umbridge und Lester, gefolgt von Justin aus dem Zimmer.

„Ah, Mr und Mrs Nott sind auch zurück.", meinte Umbridge, „Na dann können wir uns ja als nächstes gleich ihr Zimmer ansehen."

Er dachte nicht daran etwas zu entgegnen. Umbridge reichte ihm einen Durchsuchungsbefehl. Gemeinsam mit Su folgte er Umbridge und Lester zu ihrem Zimmer. Als Umbridge damit begann Bücher aus dem Regal zu werfen, ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Manche der Bücher stammen aus der Bibliothek.", versuchte Su zur Vorsicht zu mahnen, aber sie erreichte damit nur das Gegenteil.

„Derartig viele Bücher über Zauberkunst?", beäugte sie Theodor und Su kritisch.

Keiner von beiden äußerste sich dazu, was Umbridge nur dazu trieb noch unvorsichtiger mit ihren Besitztümern umzugehen. Lester riss das Bett mehr oder weniger auseinander, während sich Umbridge über ihren Kleiderschrank hermachte. Triumphierend hielt Umbridge schließlich ein paar Briefe hoch.

Theodor sah das Entsetzen in Sus Augen. Er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, sie wäre bestimmt nicht unvorsichtig genug Dinge aufzubewahren die ihnen schaden könnten.

„Das ist privat. Sie haben kein Recht dazu.", wandte Su ein, als Umbridge den ersten Brief öffnete.

„Die Regeln innerhalb der Schule sind etwas anders als außerhalb.", meinte Umbridge mit diabolischem Grinsen.

„Seit wann?", fragte Theodor.

„Seit heute morgen.", funkelte Umbridge ihn an.

Lester holte ein Pergament hervor, das er ihm zeigte. Tatsächlich entsprach was Umbridge sagte der Wahrheit.

„Wie interessant. Das sind keine an sie adressierten Briefe sondern Briefe die sie nie abgeschickt haben.", meinte sie und lachte kurz auf. Wobei es sich eher nach einem Hicksen anhörte.

„Oh diese Stelle wird ihren Mann bestimmt interessieren.", meinte sie plötzlich.

„Ich kann ihnen versichern, das ist nicht der Fall.", erklärte Theodor und griff nach Sus Hand.

Umbridge grinste ihn nur diabolisch an und begann dennoch zu lesen.

„Dazu haben sie kein Recht.", wandte Theodor ein und bemühte sich nicht zuzuhören.

Es gelang ihm nicht völlig zu ignorieren was Umbridge verlas. Ein paar Phrasen drängen sich zu seinen Ohren. „In seinen starken Armen", „Die Art wie er mich berührt." war noch sehr harmlos, alles weitere das er nicht in der Lage war auszublenden, obwohl er sogar dazu übergegangen war sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, hörte sich an wie in einem Erotikroman. Ein Seitenblick auf Su verriet ihm wie unglaublich peinlich es ihr war. Ihr Gesicht war rot angelaufen und sie sah zu Boden.

„Nun hören sie doch endlich auf.", hörte er sich selbst laut werden.

„Aber das war doch noch gar nicht das beste.", höhnte sie, „Hören sie: Manchmal wünschte ich er wäre so leidenschaftlich wie in meinen Phantasien. Oh sagen sie bloß das hier ist alles nur erfunden."

„Seien sie endlich still.", schimpfte er, während er Sus Hand fester drückte, „Machen sie ihre Arbeit und dann verschwinden sie aus diesem Zimmer."

Umbridge funkelte ihn nur an.

„Wie sie wollen Mr Nott.", meinte sie und warf einen Polster so unsanft zur Seite, dass eine Schneekugel die auf Sus Nachtkästchen stand zu Boden fiel und in die Brüche gang.

Er hatte sich nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht, daher erschrak er als Su plötzlich voller Verzweiflung aufschrie.

„Oh wie ungeschickt.", meinte Umbridge, „Ich bringe das wieder in Ordnung."

Aber das war nicht ihre Absicht. Sie stieg auf die Scherben und zermalmte damit was ganz geblieben war.

„Ich werde Beschwerde einreichen.", erklärte Theodor.

„Tun sie das.", höhnte Umbridge.

„Nun, ich denke wir haben alles gesehen.", meinte Lester.

Umbridge nickte und sie verließen das Zimmer.

Su ließ seine Hand los und warf sich vor den Scherben zu Boden, wo sie bitterlich zu Heulen begann.

Theodor kniete neben ihr nieder und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Soll ich sie reparieren?", fragte er.

„Es wäre nicht dasselbe.", meinte sie mit tränenertränkter Stimme, „Sie ist handgefertigt. Von meinem Großvater. Er lebt nicht mehr."

Theodor bemerkte, dass sie seinen Blicken auswich.

„Ich habe mich bemüht nicht zuzuhören.", versicherte er ihr, „Und nichts von dem was ich gehört habe muss dir in irgendeiner Weise unangenehm sein."

„Ich hatte nie vor sich abzuschicken. Wirklich nicht.", meinte sie.

„Es spielt keine Rolle.", versicherte er ihr. Er war nicht davon ausgegangen, dass sie das tatsächlich vorgehabt hätte.

„Es ist mir so unglaublich peinlich.", stammelte sie.

„Das muss es nicht.", meinte er bestimmt und endlich warf sie ihm zumindest einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht was ich mir dabei gedacht habe sie nicht sofort zu vernichten. Oder sie überhaupt zu schreiben.", meinte sie leise.

„Su, es ist in Ordnung, hörst du?", nahm er sie nun an beiden Schulter und sah sie direkt an.

Erst wich sie seinen Blicken wieder aus, dann wagte sie ihn etwas länger anzusehen und nickte, als sie sah, dass es ihm ernst war.

Dann richtete sie ihre Augen wieder auf die Scherben.

„Auch wenn es nicht dasselbe ist, Su, darf ich sie reparieren?", fragte er in ungewohnt einfühlsamen Tonfall.

Su nickte leicht.

„Reparo.", meinte er und war überrascht wie sanft seine Stimme klang.

Die Schneekugel vor ihnen setzte sich ganz langsam Stück für Stück zusammen, sie konnten jeden Schritt genau beobachten.

„Es ist wunderschön.", lächelte Su tatsächlich wieder, „Er muss sich ähnlich gefühlt haben, als er sie gebaut hat, nicht wahr?"

„Bestimmt.", meinte Theodor und küsste ihr Haar.

Als die Schneekugel wieder ganz war, erhob sich Su und stellte sie zurück auf das Nachtkästchen.

„Ich würde das Angebot von Professorin McGonagall gerne annehmen.", meinte sie während sie immer noch die Schneekugel fixierte.

„Obwohl es bedeutet noch länger Zeit in der Gegenwart von Dolores Umbridge verbringen zu müssen?", fragte Theodor.

„Ich möchte so eine Entscheidung keinesfalls von ihr abhängig machen.", erklärte Su.

„Eigentlich ging ich davon aus du würdest einen Posten als Unsägliche anstreben.", meinte Theodor.

„Eigentlich.", betonte Su, „Aber unter den momentanen Gegebenheiten möchte ich ungern für das Ministerium arbeiten. Und der Weg in die Mysterienabteilung ist ein weiter. Eine Professur in Hogwarts kann durchaus ein Schritt in diese Richtung sein."

„Aber Transformation?", fragte er.

„Es kann nicht schaden eine breite Vorbildung zu haben.", erklärte sie, „Es ist vielleicht nicht ganz das was ich angestrebt habe, aber es ist eine Stelle in Hogwarts."

Theodor nickte.

„Wenn du allerdings Einwände hast ist es in Ordnung, wenn wir das Angebot ausschlagen.", meinte sie dann.

„Nein.", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Es wird uns am Weg in die Forschung gewiss nicht hinderlich sein."

„Wir nehmen also an.", zog Su den Schluss.

„Ja.", meinte er und nahm sie in den Arm.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sie hatten gerade das Zimmer wieder in Ordnung gebracht, als plötzlich jemand an die Tür klopfte. Es war Zacharias.

„Wir versammeln uns im Zimmer von Justin und Dean. Umbridge und Lester sind beide eine Weile beschäftigt.", erklärte er.

Sie folgten ihm in das Zimmer, wo sich ihnen ein skurriles Bild darbot. Am Kopfende des Bettes saß ein recht unwahrscheinliches Pärchen: Dean und Daphne. Während sie immer noch Deans Quidditch Schal trug, schwang er die dazugehörige Fahne.

„Daphne hat die Anschuldigung sie könnte kein anderes Quidditch Team als ihr Mann unterstützen wohl sehr persönlich genommen.", flüsterte Zacharias und konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen.

Theodor und Su suchten sich einen Platz in dem bereits etwas überfüllten Zimmer.

„Das nächste Mal heiraten Daphne und ich.", scherzte Dean, warf aber Blaise einen beschwichtigenden Blick zu.

„Ja, und die gesamte Dekoration wird ausschließlich gelb und weinrot sein.", stieg Daphne zu Theodors Überraschung auf den Scherz ein.

Dass sie die Sache zumindest mit ein wenig Humor, wenn auch mehr Groll, nahm, gab ihm die Hoffnung, dass ihr Zustand sich langsam tatsächlich etwas besserte.

„Ich werde persönlich dafür Sorge tragen, dass auch die Gäste nur in den entsprechenden Farben erscheinen!", meinte Blaise.

„Aber wir müssen zumindest für Justin eine Ausnahme machen.", meinte Daphne und nickte ihm zu.

Justin winkte nur ab.

„Also für euch beide bin ich sogar bereit für einen Tag meine Quidditch Mannschaft zu verraten.", grinste er.

Kaum hatte sich das darauf folgende Gelächter gelegt, begannen sie sich einen Blick über die Lage zu verschaffen. Die ganze Zeit über behielt Luna Umbridge und Lester mit Harrys Karte der Rumtreiber im Auge.

„Sie konnten nichts Verdächtiges finden.", schloss Zacharias die Bestandsaufnahme.

„Wie konnte alles so glimpflich ausgehen?", fragte Theodor.

„Wir hatten das wahnsinnige Glück, dass sie bei Luna und mir begonnen haben. Ich nehme an als Rache dafür, dass ihr Vater das Interview mit Harry gedruckt hat.", erklärte Zacharias, „Die Hauselfen haben inzwischen für uns die Inhalte der Zimmer getauscht. Allerdings blieb für Dinge wie Dekoration keine Zeit."

„Deshalb waren die Wände des Zimmers von Daphne und mir immer noch voll mit den Quidditch Fanartikel von Dean und mir.", erklärte Justin.

„Ich sage es gleich, ich habe nicht vor etwas an der Schlafordnung zu ändern!", meinte Padma bestimmt und bekam von allen Seiten her Zustimmung.

„Allerdings sollten wir unsere Besitztümer in den eigentlich für uns vorgesehenen Räumen unterbringen.", meinte Morag, „Auch wenn das etwas Umständlich und sehr lästig ist."

Der Vorschlag wurde angenommen.

„Wo sind Harry und Ginny?", fragte Su dann, weil bisher niemand sich die Mühe gemacht hatte ihre Abwesenheit zu erklären.

„Ginny und Harry mussten Umbridge und Lester in den Krankenflügel begleiten. Sie werden dort so lange überwacht, bis sie sicher sind, dass sie nicht den Vielsafttrank zu sich genommen haben.", erklärte Zacharias dann ernst, „Dobby war so freundlich das für uns in Erfahrung zu bringen."

„Ich nehme an die Versammlung morgen ist auch um die selbe Zeit wie die Abreise von Professorin Lupin.", fragte Theodor.

Zacharias nickte.

„Sie sind uns also auf der Spur.", war Theodor wenig erfreut.

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie weiterhin Harry und Ginny im Verdacht haben. Es ist auch sehr naheliegend. Ihre Untersuchung steht kurz bevor und ganz ehrlich ich bin der Meinung, dass sie in der Tat rechtzeitig flüchten sollten.", meinte Zacharias.

„Ich auch.", meinte Su besorgt, „Ich glaube sie werden nicht bereit sein sich damit abzufinden, dass zumindest Ginny ihren Abschluss machen kann."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Auch dieses Mal war Snape anwesend, als sie die Direktorin aufsuchten.

„Ich habe bereits erfahren, dass Ms Umbridge ihre Macht missbraucht hat.", meinte McGonagall, „Es tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht rechtzeitig erfuhr."

„Sie hatte einen Durchsuchungsbefehl.", meinte Su, „Sie hätten nichts tun können."

Professorin McGonagall nickte.

„Sie haben bereits eine Entscheidung getroffen?", war sie überrascht, „Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass sie sich zumindest noch ein oder zwei Stunden Zeit lassen würden."

Theodor nickte, blickte dann aber zu Su. Er wollte es ihr überlassen, McGonagall die Entscheidung mitzuteilen. Sie war sichtlich erfreut darüber.

„Ihr Angebot ehrt uns, und wir wollen es gerne annehmen.", meinte sie und lächelte.

„Wunderbar.", war McGonagall erfreut.

McGonagall und Snape reichten ihnen beiden die Hände.

„Ich hätte noch eine Frage.", meinte Theodor dann, „Wie war es ihnen möglich Ms Umbridge und das Ministerium zu überzeugen uns beiden die Posten zu geben?"

Ihr Blick wurde sehr ernst.

„Was ich ihnen sage darf diesen Raum nicht verlassen.", verlangte McGonagall.

„Selbstverständlich.", meinte Theodor.

„Ich habe einen Handel geschlossen.", erklärte sie, „Dafür, dass ich mich dem Schulverweis von Mr Potter nicht entgegengestellt habe, habe ich zumindest vorläufig einige meiner alten Rechte zurückbekommen. So auch die Personalentscheidung mit Ausnahme des Posten für Muggelkunde. Sie können mir glauben, dass ich mir die Entscheidung keinesfalls leicht gemacht."

„Ich verstehe.", meinte Theodor lediglich.

Er konnte die Entscheidung gut nachvollziehen. Es war tragisch für Harry, aber durch ihre Entscheidung war es ihr möglich mehr Kontrolle über Hogwarts zu behalten und damit eine wesentlich größere Zahl von Schülern und Schülerinnen vor dem Ministerium zu schützen. Auch war es ihr dadurch gelungen zumindest Ginny die Fortsetzung ihrer Ausbildung zu ermöglichen.

Theodor und Su unterschrieben ihre Verträge, ehe sie sich verabschiedeten.

„Es steht ihnen nun frei auch ihren Freunden von der Entwicklung zu berichten.", erklärte die Direktorin ehe sie das Büro verließen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen Su und Theodor auf Dean, Daphne, Justin, Padma, Morag und Blaise. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit nutzten sie die Stunde vor dem Abendessen um zu musizieren.

Kaum endete das Lied, applaudierten Theodor und Su.

„Danke, danke.", meinte Dean gespielt übertrieben und verneigte sich.

„Wir haben Neuigkeiten.", meinte Theodor dann ernst.

Sofort waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet.

„Nun, ihr habt vor nach eurem Abschluss gemeinsam ein Haus zu beziehen und ich habe ein großes Haus. Ich würde euch anbieten einzuziehen.", erklärte er.

Gemurmel ging durch die Runde und schließlich nicken alle begeistert.

„Das wird ein Spaß, zu acht, statt zu sechst.", grinste Dean.

„Nun ja, die meiste Zeit werdet ihr doch zu sechst dort leben.", meinte Su.

„Und wo bleibt ihr?", fragte Blaise erstaunt.

„In Hogwarts.", meinte Theodor, „Professorin McGonagall hat uns Jobs angeboten."

„Ich hoffe doch angemessene.", meinte Morag, „Es wäre sonst wahrlich verschwendetes Potential."

„Su wird Transfiguration unterrichten und ich Zaubertränke.", erklärte Theodor.

„Professor Snape hat mit Ende des Schuljahres gekündigt.", meinte Su.

Sogar Dean war aufgrund der Überraschung über diese Nachricht sprachlos und hatte sich wieder auf seinem Sessel zurückgelehnt. Eine Weile sprach niemand.

Theodor beobachtete unterdessen wie Lavender vor Seamus die Zimmertür zuknallte. Einen Augenblick blieb er verstört davor stehen, ehe er zu ihnen kam. Niemanden war die Szene entgangen.

„Lavender und ich sind verloren.", schüttelte er den Kopf und setze sich auch einen feien Couchsessel.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Dean besorgt.

„Wir hatten gerade ein Treffen mit unserer Agentin. Sie erwarten von uns als Vorzeigeehepaar, dass wir sobald wir Hogwarts abgeschlossen haben, Lavenders erste Schwangerschaft bekannt geben. Sie haben uns einen Trank mitgegeben und bestehen darauf, dass Lavender ihn nimmt sobald die Prüfungen vorbei sind.", erklärte er, „Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Sie stellen uns ein Haus zur Verfügung und haben vor nicht nur die Schwangerschaft, sondern den Rest der ersten beiden Jahre unserer Ehe zu beobachten und wöchentlich darüber zu berichten. Nicht nur in der Zeitung, auch in Unterhaltungsdenkarien."

„Reality TV macht also auch vor der magischen Welt nicht halt.", seufzte Su.

Den verwirrten Blicken von Daphne und Blaise entnahm Theodor, dass er nicht der einzige war, der diesen Kommentar nicht voll erfasste.

„Lavender will dich gerade nicht um sich haben?", hakte Morag nach.

„Obwohl sie klar gesagt hat, dass sie definitiv in den nächsten fünf bis zehn Jahren keine Kinder will, hat sie es sehr persönlich genommen, als ich meinte, dass ich auch ganz bestimmt keine Kinder mit ihr haben will.", zuckte er mit den Schultern, „Sie ist wohl etwas empfindlich."

„Es ist auch alles andere als einfühlsam.", meinte Morag.

„Aber es ist doch nicht persönlich, ich meine ihr seid euch doch auch alle einig, dass ihr das nicht wollt.", meinte er und fügte nach einem Blick auf Theodor und Su noch etwas hinzu, „Also fast alle."

„Hast du es eventuell so ausgedrückt, dass sie annehmen könnte es wäre doch eine Beleidigung?", fragte Morag weiter.

„Keine Ahnung.", zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht ist Lavender was zwischen euch ist ja auch ernster.", spekulierte Padma.

„Ich meine ihr habt doch so etwas wie eine Beziehung, oder?", hakte nun wieder Morag nach.

„Naja Beziehung ist vielleicht nicht das richtige…", er verstummte einen Moment und wurde kreidebleich, „Oh Merlin, sie wird doch nicht bereits schwanger sein!"

Schockiert sprang er auf, um gegen die Tür zu hämmern. Dean folgte ihm und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, und schließlich, kaum hatte Lavender die Tür geöffnet, zwischen den beiden zu vermitteln.

Als sie gerade zum Abendessen aufbrechen wollten kam Zacharias in den Gemeinschaftsraum und bedeutete den noch Anwesenden mitzukommen. Etwas überrascht folgten Theodor, Su, Morag, Padma, Blaise und Daphne ihn in sein Zimmer wo Luna mit Patty auf sie wartete.

„Patty hat Nachrichten von Hermine gebracht.", erklärte er, ehe er Patty ein Pergament reichte, „Dafür wollte sie eine Liste mit Adressen von Leuten bei denen sie sich verstecken kann."

Mit einem Lächeln verschwand Patty wieder.

„Sie benutzt also immer noch nicht den Spiegel.", schüttelte Theodor den Kopf, er konnte es nicht recht nachvollziehen.

„Ich bin mir sicher sie hat ihn nicht grundlos mitgenommen.", meinte Su.

„Nein.", schüttelte Zacharias den Kopf, „Ich denke wir müssen darauf vertrauen, dass sie ganz genau weiß was sie tut."

„Dennoch ist Kommunikation das Um und Auf.", blieb Theodor bei seiner Meinung.

„Da will ich dir auch gar nicht widersprechen, aber sie hat gewissermaßen mit uns kommuniziert. Eigentlich ist es sogar besser als jede mögliche Nachricht die sie uns geben könnte. Deshalb habe ich euch auch hereingebeten."

Ohne weiteren Kommentar gab er Su ein paar Blätter bedrucktes Papier.

„Was ist das?", fragte Theodor.

„Alle Informationen die wir brauchen, um die Signale eines Abhörgerätes zu empfangen.", erklärte Su, „Hermine hat offenbar den Empfänger so behext, dass er in unmittelbarer Reichweite der Wanze bleibt und sie geht davon aus, dass ich in der Lage bin mittels Magie eine Verbindung zum Empfänger herzustellen."

„Und bist du das?", fragte Zacharias aufgeregt.

„Es kann etwas dauern.", erklärte Su, „Gebt mir eine Stunde."

Theodor musste grinsen, als er sah wie Zacharias, ob ihrer Definition von „etwas dauern" erstaunt die Augen aufriss.

„Kann sie es tatsächlich geschafft haben diesen ominösen Benoit Palley verwanzt zu haben?", wunderte sich Dean, „Vor allem so schnell?"

„Wen auch immer sie versucht uns überwachen zu lassen.", meinte Zacharias, „Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es eine wertvollere Information ist als ein Lagebericht per Spiegel."

„Und vielleicht war es nie ihre Absicht den Spiegel selbst zu verwenden.", begann Su zu grübeln.

Theodor gab sich vorerst mit diesen Spekulationen zufrieden. Es sah Hermine tatsächlich nicht ähnlich aus reinen Eigeninteressen zu handeln und auch unüberlegte Handlungen hatte er bei ihr eher selten beobachtet.

Zacharias überredete einen Hauself das Essen für Luna, Su, Theodor und ihn in das Zimmer zu bringen, so dass sie Su bei ihrer Arbeit etwas Gesellschaft leisten konnten, denn Hilfe benötigte sie keine. Der Rest war nach unten gegangen, damit es nicht zu auffällig war.

„Du als Slytherin hast bestimmt die meiste Ahnung, wenn es um Snape geht.", begann dann Zacharias, „Glaubst du er hat Hermine wirklich in die Flucht getrieben?"

„Professorin Trelawney prophezeit das schon das ganze Jahr über.", meinte Luna mit flötender Stimme.

Theodor hob im selben Moment wie Zacharias die Augenbrauen. Als es ihnen bewusst wurde, lächelten sie einander verstehend an.

„Snape gibt seinen Posten auf.", meinte Theodor, auch wenn es keine direkte Antwort war, „Professorin McGonagall hat mir seine Stelle gegeben. Und Su die für Transformation."

„Ihr bleibt in Hogwarts. Sehr fein.", war Zacharias begeistert.

„Stimmt, was ist eigentlich mit dir?", fragte Theodor, „Du musst schließlich auch noch ein Jahr bleiben, damit Luna ihre Ausbildung abschließen kann."

„Ich habe mich für die Kinderkrippe gemeldet. Das erste Hogwartsbaby kommt im November zur Welt, bis dahin gibt Poppy Pomfrey mir einen Kurs zum Hilfsheiler als Quasi-Alibi für die zwei Monate."

„Oh, das Kind von Diane und Edward Landon.", wusste Su sofort bescheid.

„Ja, zwei Ravenclaws aus meinem Jahrgang.", meinte Luna, „Diane hat uns auf die Idee gebracht. Sie war schon so verzweifelt."

„Aber ich dachte die Kinderkrippe war schon immer geplant?", wunderte sich Theodor.

„Ja, aber sie wollte ihr Kind nicht irgendjemanden anvertrauen.", meinte Luna.

Theodor blickte irritiert zu Zacharias.

„Du hast Erfahrung mit Kindern?", wunderte er sich.

„Die zwei Jahre in denen ich mich vor Voldemort versteckt habe, war ich bereits in einer Kinderkrippe tätig. Nicht in England allerdings. Mein Vater hat mich in meinem sechsten Schuljahr aus der Schule genommen und zu Verwandten nach Kanada geschickt, weil er sich sicher war, dass Voldemort leicht in Erfahrung bringen könnte, dass ich der Stiefsohn und nicht der leibliche Sohn meines Vaters bin und somit muggelgeboren. Ach ja und ich habe außerdem fünf wesentlich jüngere Geschwister.", meinte Zacharias, „Mein Stiefvater fand das Haus zu leer kaum war ich in Hogwarts. Eine meiner Schwestern beginnt im kommenden Jahr."

Theodor war sehr überrascht von dieser Geschichte.

Plötzlich hörten sie Rauschen.

„Ich unterbreche euren kleinen Plausch nur ungern, aber ich glaube ich empfange etwas."

Sofort verstummten sie alle. Noch konnten sie allerdings nichts außer Rauschen wahrnehmen. Dann drang langsam eine männliche Stimme durch.

„Du darfst nicht vergessen, der Minister hat eine ganze Armee. Wenn er bemerken sollte, dass wir hinter den Kulissen agieren, könnte das recht unschön enden."

„Wenn alle Stricke reißen, haben wir immer noch Brown."

„Unser Percy Weasley.", hörten sie den Mann finster lachen.

Eine Weile hörten sie wieder nur Rauschen, dann meldete sich wieder der Mann der eben noch gelacht hatte.

„Bei Merlin, kannst du bitte diese Puppe aus meiner Sichtweite bringen. Mir wird immer übel wenn ich jemanden von dieser Potter Bande zu Gesicht bekomme."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken um Potter und seine Freunde. Die haben auch genug Feinde beim Ministerium, wir müssen nur abwarten, bis das Ministerium uns die Arbeit abnimmt."

„Benoit du ausgefuchs…", sie hörten einen Knall und dann nur noch Rauschen.

Minutenlang saßen sie schweigend da.

„Sie hat es wirklich geschafft.", schüttelte Zacharias überwältigt den Kopf.

„Wir können unsere Erinnerungen an das Gespräch extrahieren und das Ministerium und diesen Palley gegeneinander ausspielen.", überlegte Theodor, „Allerdings würde ich zu gerne vermeiden, dass sie herausfinden wer dahinter steckt."

„Keine Sorge, ich habe das Gespräch aufgezeichnet.", meinte Su ganz selbstverständlich.

Begeistert strahlte Theodor Su an. Sie schaffte es immer wieder ihn zu beeindrucken.

„Bevor wir irgendetwas in der Art tun wäre es vielleicht auch gut zu wissen, wer der zweite Mann war. Und ich schlage vor, dass wir einen Schichtdienst machen. Wir sollten ständig zuhören.", schlug Zacharias vor.

Auch wenn sie noch nicht viel gehört hatten, fühlte es sich an wie ein Durchbruch.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: **

Wieder einmal vielen lieben Dank fürs Lesen und Reviewen! Ich freue mich über jeden einzelnen Review so sehr!

Lexx: Snape hat mir richtig leid getan, schlimmer hätte er es wirklich nicht erwischen können. Auf den Ausgang der Demo, die Flucht und die Sache mit dem Ring wirst du leider noch ein klein wenig warten müssen fürchte ich. Sorry.

mija: Dass Sid so eine Wirkung auf die meisten Leser und Leserinnen hat war keine direkte Absicht. Aber ich finde es sehr interessant zu beobachten. Mal sehen was ihr alle am Ende über ihn denken werdet.

Funny Moments: Hach, ich mag die Vorstellung davon, dass Umbridge aus dem Beiwagen stürzt. ^^

Ranko9000: Freut mich, dass du es gut findest, dass ich fixe Termine für die Updates eingeführt habe.

trivialerweise: Ja, es ist erschreckend wie viel Mühe sich Umbridge gibt, um Snape unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Die beiden als Ehepaar… brrr… eine groteske Vorstellung…

AlexUhde: Tonks und Hermine sind zwar grundverschieden, aber wir können dennoch auf Tonks schauspielerische Leistungen hoffen. Bisher war sie zwar noch nicht so überzeugend und die Stimme ist ein wirkliches Manko, aber ich denke sie ist durchaus in der Lage ihr Bestes zu geben, wenn es darauf ankommt.


	94. Die Gryffindor Mädchen

**93 Die Gryffindor Mädchen**

Kurz nach dem Abendessen lauerte ihm schon wieder Tonks auf. Glücklicherweise ein weiteres Mal in ihrer eigentlichen Gestalt. Den Tag über hatte er sich ausgesprochene Mühe gegeben ihr auszuweichen, wann immer sie als Hermine unterwegs war. Die Motorradfahrt alleine hatte ihm schon gereicht. Das einzige, das sie erträglich gemacht hatte, war die Tatsache, dass er dabei ihr Gesicht nicht hatte sehen müssen.

„Geh schnell, sonst holt uns Umbridge ein.", mahnte Tonks und zog ihn mal wieder in den nächsten offenen Raum.

Er war sich sicher, dass ein paar Viertklässler aus Hufflepuff es ganz genau gesehen hatten und dass es falls es sich wiederholen sollte bald zu unangenehmen Gerüchten führen könnte.

„Was gibt es so überaus wichtiges zu bereden?", fragte Snape wenig begeistert.

Es genügte ihm die Vorstellung, dass er Tonks noch den Rest des Monats ertragen müsste.

„Ich wollte dich auf dem Laufenden halten. Dieser Typ den ich getroffen habe, Donald Clifford, hatte bis zum Schluss das Gefühl, dass ich durchaus Interesse an ihm hätte. Aber ich habe die ganze Zeit über subtil unangenehme Dinge gestreut. Ich denke mein wahnsinniger Großcousin, der ein flüchtiger Todesser ist aber den ich natürlich total verachte hat ihm den Rest gegeben."

„Wunderbar.", meinte Snape nur und an Tonks Blick konnte er erkennen, dass sie nicht sicher war ob er es ernst meinte oder nicht.

„Wie steht es mit Aaren Brent?", fragte Tonks dann nach.

„Ich habe ihr verboten dich darüber zu informieren, dass wir uns heute um 19h zum Nachsitzen treffen.", erklärte Snape.

„Du hast nicht vor ihr Angst zu machen, oder?", fragte Tonks.

„Ich habe vor es ihr unmöglich zu machen irgendwelche Rückschlüsse auf meine Motive zu ziehen.", erklärte Snape.

„Und ich nehme nicht an, dass du zumindest mich in deinen Plan einweihen willst.", lächelte ihn Tonks dennoch hoffnungsvoll an.

Snape grinste nur amüsiert.

„Ich denke damit hätten wir alles besprochen.", erklärte er.

Tonks seufzte etwas unzufrieden, während sie nickte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Snape korrigierte ein paar Hausarbeiten, während er auf Aaren wartete. Einer der Aufsätze der Viertklässler war so furchtbar, dass er es irgendwann aufgab und beschloss den betreffenden Schüler dafür nachsitzen zu lassen. In der Tat würde ihm dieser Teil seiner Arbeit kein bisschen fehlen, manchmal glaubte er die Schüler und Schülerinnen dachten tatsächlich das Wissen würde ihnen irgendwann kurz vor den ZAGs einfach so zufliegen.

Als es klopfte murrte er: „Herein."

„Professor.", begrüßte ihn Aaren Brent und hatte ein Lächeln aufgesetzt.

Snape fragte sich, ob sie in Parfüm gebadet hatte, als eine Wolke ihm in die Nase stieg und sofortige Übelkeit hervorrief.

„Tun sie etwas gegen diesen Gestank.", murrte er, „Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten."

Sie zögerte nicht, sich unverzüglich zu behexen.

Sofort bemerkte Snape, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Das was ihr eigener Geruch sein sollte war doch etwas zu intensiv und es erinnerte ihn an etwas, das er erst kürzlich gerochen hatte.

„Soll ich irgendetwas tun?", fragte Aaren.

„Ja.", murrte er, „Warten bis ich diese Hausarbeit korrigiert habe."

Sie wollte sich setzten.

„Was glauben sie was sie da tun?", fuhr er sie an, worauf hin sie den Versuch unterließ.

„Ich dachte nur…", murmelte sie.

„Sie werden nur tun, was ich sage. Ist das klar?", meinte er verärgert.

„Natürlich.", meinte sie in einem sehr zufriedenen Tonfall.

Snape sah irritiert hoch. Tatsächlich war sie nicht im Geringsten verunsichert, sie sah ihn eher erwartungsvoll an.

„Weshalb genau glauben sie, dass ich sie nachsitzen lasse?", fragte er sie.

„Weil ich es verdient habe. Ich war ganz, ganz unartig.", meinte sie in einem Tonfall, der keinen Zweifel über ihre Absichten übrig ließ.

„Setzen sie sich.", forderte er sie auf und musste tief durchatmen um sie nicht sofort zu behexen.

Als sie Platz nahm wurde ihm klar, wo er diesen Geruch heute schon einmal vernommen hatte. Gerade vorher als Tonks ihn in ein Klassenzimmer gezogen war er ihm aufgefallen. Aaren hatte tatsächlich den Versuch unternommen nach Hermine zu riechen. Er war ja viel Wahnsinn gewohnt, aber das war wirklich zu viel.

Er wartete nicht darauf, dass sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, sondern fixierte sie und wandte Leglimentik an. Es war keinerlei Problem in ihre Gedankenwelt einzudringen, aber er fand nicht wonach er suchte. Was er fand waren falsche Vorstellungen, die das Mädchen von ihm hatte, aber dafür wäre es nicht notwendig gewesen in ihren Kopf zu sehen. Da sämtliche mit der Erpressung zusammenhängenden Gedanken verschwunden waren ließ das nur einen einzigen Schluss zu. Sie hatte vermutet, dass er Leglimentik beherrschte und hatte die Erinnerungen zuvor sorgfältig extrahiert.

Kaum war er aus ihren Gedanken verschwunden, spürte er auch schon ihren Fuß an seinem Bein.

„Ms Brent.", meinte er entsetzt und sprang auf, „Ihr Verhalten ist sehr unangemessen. Stehen sie auf, es ist Zeit für ihre Strafe."

Zu gerne hätte er sie ein für alle Mal in ihre Schranken verwiesen, und er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass sie etwas wissen konnte, das ihnen gefährlich werden könnte, aber auch wenn es ihm Genugtuung verschafft hätte, war es das Risiko nicht wert.

Er brachte Aaren in den Unterrichtssaal und schrieb ein paar Zutaten auf die Tafel.

„Das ist der Trank gegen Erkältungen den Madam Pomfrey uns immer gibt.", stellte sie fest.

Snape vermutete sie hatte für diese einfache Schlussfolgerung auch noch ein Lob erwartet.

„Reden sie nicht, fangen sie an.", befahl er und wandte sich den Hausarbeiten zu die er mitgebracht hatte.

Zu schade, dass er diese Aufgabe nicht auf sie abwälzen konnte.

„Zaubertränke ist wirklich mein Lieblingsfach.", begann sie tatsächlich zu reden, „Los, stellen sie mir eine Frage ich kann sie bestimmt beantworten."

„Ich erspare ihnen die Blamage und mir das Ärgernis.", murrte er.

„Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass…"

„Achten sie auf ihren Trank.", fuhr er sie an.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig verhinderte sie, dass er überging.

„Haben sie das dringende Bedürfnis ihre Mitschüler und Mitschülerinnen zu vergiften?", meinte er ärgerlich und ließ den Trank verschwinden, „Ich sehe sie bevorzugen es Kessel zu schrubben. Na dann, nur zu."

Aaren hatte doch tatsächlich den Nerv sich so zu positionieren, dass sie tiefe Einblicke in ihr Dekolleté gewährte.

„Haben sie in den letzten Jahren wirklich nicht gelernt sich anständig anzuziehen.", beschwerte sich Snape und mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes waren sämtliche Blusenknöpfe geschlossen.

„Professor.", sie atmete tief durch, „Ich bin durchaus fähig mich anzupassen und mich ihren Wünschen zu fügen."

Snape war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn ihr bisheriges Verhalten oder dieser Akt der Verzweiflung mehr entsetzte.

„Was erwarten sie von einer Frau, Professor?", dachte sie nicht daran aufzuhören.

Gezwungenermaßen legte er die Hausarbeiten beiseite und sah das Mädchen ernst an.

„Ms Brent. Ich verstehe, dass dieses Gesetz sie schwer frustriert, aber ich garantiere ihnen, dass sie eine völlig falsche Vorstellung davon haben, was es bedeuten würde mit mir verheiratet zu sein.", brachte er es auf den Punkt.

„Aber verstehen sie denn nicht, ich würde alles, wirklich alles tun. Ich bin zu allem bereit.", erklärte sie überzeugt.

Ein weiteres Mal wandte er Leglimentik an. Wieder bemerkte sie nichts davon. Aaren Brent hielt tatsächlich nichts davon gegen dieses Gesetz zu verstoßen, also würde er sich davor hüten ihr weitere Informationen in diese Richtung zu füttern.

„Ich bin keine gute Wahl, Ms Brent.", meinte er.

„Sie haben gegen Voldemort gekämpft, sie sind einer der fähigsten und intelligentesten Zauberer ihrer Generation. Was rede ich, dieses ganzen Zeitalters.", erklärte sie mit einer Überzeugung und einer Leidenschaft, die ihm fast unheimlich waren, „Auch wenn sie mürrisch und kaltherzig erscheinen, nach allem was ich in letzter Zeit gesehen habe geht diese Ader nicht so tief wie sie uns alle glauben lassen wollen. Und ich bin überzeugt, dass sie lernen würden mich zu lieben. Und selbst wenn sie mich niemals lieben würden, könnte ich mich arrangieren und bin mir sicher, dass dennoch eine fruchtbare Ehe möglich wäre."

Snape seufzte, offenbar hatte sie vor es sich so zurecht zu legen, wie es in ihr Weltbild passte. er entschied sich, dass es vorerst keinen Sinn machte dagegen zu argumentieren.

„Zeigen sie mir ihre Liste!", forderte er sie auf und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Liste?", verstand sie nicht ganz.

„Ihre Dates. Ich nehme an sie haben die Namen ihrer potentiellen Kandidaten bei Wizlove angefordert?", fragte er.

Sie nickte, zögerte jedoch.

„Geben sie mir die Liste!", verlangte er ein weiteres Mal in sehr strengen Tonfall und diesmal reagierte sie endlich.

„Constantin Crabbe.", las er vor und griff sofort nach seiner Feder, um den Namen durchzustreichen. Dieser Großcousin von Vincent Crabbe war zwar kein Todesser gewesen, allerdings ein bekennender Sympathisant.

„Sie sind muggelgeboren, Ms Brent.", war er etwas überrascht.

„Ja, aber meine Tante ist ebenfalls eine Hexe. Auch muggelgeboren.", erklärte sie, „Ich bin aber dadurch in der magischen Welt aufgewachsen."

Snape nickte nur und las weiter.

„Galvin Yaxley.", las er uns strich einen weiteren Namen von der Liste. Sein Onkel war ein Todesser gewesen und er hatte immer Tendenzen gezeigt sich ebenfalls den Todessern anschließen zu wollen.

Offenbar waren diese zwei Kandidaten solche mit denen schon mehrmals der Vollzug der Ehe verweigert worden war.

„Jonas Lloyd.", meinte er schließlich etwas entspannter. Der Junge war zwar keine Leuchte und ausgesprochen arrogant und bei näherem Überlegen erinnerte er ihn auf unangenehme Weise an James Potter, aber wenn Aaren Brent vor hatte tatsächlich zu heiraten und niemand besseren finden konnte, wäre er wohl die einzige Option.

„Sie sollten Mr Lloyd heiraten.", meinte er und reichte ihr die Liste wieder, „Er ist wie sie ein Gryffindor und ich bin mir sicher es lassen sich noch andere Gemeinsamkeiten finden."

„Aber Professor, sie haben in keiner einzigen Stunde je ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass sie Jonas hassen und er ist pubertär und… einfach widerlich."

Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ihre Meinung teilte.

„Möglicherweise ist es mir möglich einen anderen Ehemann für sie zu finden.", überlegte Snape, „Inzwischen sollten sie vielleicht mit Mr Creevey in Kontakt treten, ich habe gehört er versucht Hogwartsschüler und Schülerinnen zu verkuppeln, vielleicht ist da noch jemand an den sie nicht gedacht haben dabei."

Entsetzt sah Aaren ihn an

„Aber ich will keinen anderen, ich will sie Professor. Ich bewunderte sie.", brach es aus ihr hervor.

„Es ist spät.", ignorierte er ihre Bemerkung, „Wir werden uns ein anderes Mal weiter über diese Thematik unterhalten."

Aaren war erstarrt.

„Sie sind fertig für heute, Ms Brent.", erklärte er mit kühlem Ton.

Aufgewühlt ging sie hinüber zur Tür und blieb dort stehen.

„Professor, sie werden doch zumindest darüber nachdenken?", fragte sie.

„Wir sprechen ein andern Mal.", wimmelte Snape sie nur ab.

Sie nickte heftig und Snape war sich sicher immer noch etwas Hoffnung auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen zu haben. Solange sie nicht wussten, über welche Informationen sie verfügte, war das bedauerlicherweise auch notwendig. Sobald er allerdings könnte, würde er diese Hoffnungen zerschmettern.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tonks wollte zwar vermeiden Zeit in Gryffindor zu verbringen, aber sie befand es als sehr sinnig zumindest kurzfristig dort aufzutauchen. Sie hatte sich in den Schlafraum zurückgezogen und las auf ihrem Bett sitzend ein Buch. Nach einer Weile war Enid Blum herein gekommen und hatte sich ebenfalls mit einem Buch auf ihr Bett gesetzt. Sie versuchte sich gänzlich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren um soziale Kontakte möglichst zu vermeiden.

Als sie das Gefühl hatte nun langsam zu viel in einem Buch gelesen zu haben stand sie auf und kramte in ihrem Koffer nach einem anderen Buch.

„Bist du verärgert?", fragte Enid ganz plötzlich, während sie ihr noch den Rücken zuwandte.

Unauffällig schwang Tonks ihren Zauberstab und hustete.

„Ich bin nur nicht ganz gesund.", meinte sie mit kratziger Stimme.

„Du hattest heute ein Date, nicht wahr?", fragte Enid.

Tonks wandte sich um und nickte leicht.

„Mein erstes Date ist auch ziemlich bald.", meinte Enid mit sehr leiser Stimme.

Tonks bemerkte, wie sehr ihr das offenbar zusetzte.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm. Du sitzt nur eine Stunde in einem Wizlove-Lokal oder in einem von Wizlove zugelassenen Lokal. Die Zeit ist schneller um als wesen glaubt.", versuchte sie ihr gut zuzureden, „Hast du dir schon überlegt, was du tun willst?"

Ehe Enid etwas sagen konnte, stürmte Aaren in das Zimmer.

Tonks wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah, als Aaren auf sie zukam und sie derart schubste, dass sie auf ihr Bett fiel. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Tonks ihren Zauberstab gezogen, aber Aaren war ihre Schülerin und daher hatte sie Skrupel.

Als Aaren sich auf sie stürzte, begann sie darüber nachzudenken ob es nicht an der Zeit wäre diese Bedenken über Bord zu werfen.

„Was muss ich tun, damit Snape mich liebt?", kreischte sie mit einer fast fremdartigen Stimme.

„Geh runter von ihr!", vernahm sie eine drohende Stimme bevor sie etwas entgegnen konnte.

Enid richtete den Zauberstab auf Aaren.

„Was genau glaubst du zu tun, Enid?", keifte Aaren sie an.

„Ist dir eigentlich noch bewusst was du tust?", schüttelte Enid nur den Kopf.

Finster blickte Aaren erst zu Enid und dann hinunter zu Tonks, die sich problemlos befreien könnte, aber lieber abwarten wollte wie diese Situation sich auflösen würde.

Tonks verzog ihr Gesicht, als Aaren sie einfach anspuckte. Mit zugekniffenen Augen sah sie jedoch, wie Aaren von ihr herunter gehext wurde. Enid war recht milde und ließ sie auf ihr eigenes Bett fallen.

„Das wird dir noch so leid tun Enid.", zischte Aaren und wandte sich dann an Tonks, „Und du hast gerade zwei wertvolle Tage verschenkt. Wenn sich Freitag nicht Snapes Verlobungsantrag unterschrieben in meinen Händen befindet werde ich Umbridge alles erzählen."

Damit verließ Aaren das Zimmer.

„Danke.", meinte Tonks zu Enid.

Diese war ganz offensichtlich ganz außer sich.

„Ich muss jetzt sofort etwas erledigen.", meinte sie bestimmt und stürmte ohne ihr eine Erklärung zu liefern aus dem Zimmer.

Tonks entschloss sich auf jeden Fall ihr eigenes Bett und das von Enid heute Nacht zu behexen, um Enid und sich selbst vor möglichen Übergriffen durch Aaren zu schützen. Verstört darüber zu welchen Dingen dieses Gesetz manche Menschen befähigte, entschloss sie sich für die nächste Zeit in ihre eigene Gestalt zu wechseln und Remus einen Besuch abzustatten. Er musste darüber informiert sein, was sich in seinem Haus abspielte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Er war in sein Büro zurückgekehrt um weitere Hausarbeiten zu korrigieren. Zwar hatte er genug Arbeit für heute erledigt, aber er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis in seine Räumlichkeiten zurück zu kehren.

Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Tür. Er erwartete niemanden.

„Herein.", murrte er.

Er war sehr überrascht, als Enid Blum sein Büro betrat.

„Ms Blum? Was wollen sie um diese Zeit hier?", war er etwas genervt.

„Professor, ich komme wegen unserer Dates.", meinte sie und es gelang ihr ihn dabei anzusehen.

Dann jedoch sah sie schleunigst wieder zu Boden.

Snape erschrak und verstand nun weshalb sie sich ihm gegenüber noch schüchterner verhielt als üblich.

„Und was genau wollen sie diesbezüglich besprechen?", versuchte er es in einem relativ neutralen Ton.

„Aaren Brent hat von mir verlangt, dass ich sie auf jeden Fall als Kandidat ablehnen muss. Aber das kann ich nicht, und nach dem was sie gerade getan hat, will ich das auch nicht.", erklärte Enid.

Snape hatte Schwierigkeiten die verschiedenen vagen Informationen, die Enid in diesen Satz gepackt hatte auseinander zu dividieren, also beschloss er sie systematisch näher zu befragen.

„Was genau hat Ms Brent getan, Ms Blum?", erschien ihm am relevantesten zu sein.

„Sie hat Hermine Granger bedroht und ich weiß nicht wie weit sie gegangen wäre, wenn ich nicht eingeschritten wäre.", erklärte sie, „Aber sie dürfen Aaren nicht wissen lassen, dass ich sie informiert habe. Sie scheint Hermine mit irgendetwas zu erpressen."

„Wissen sie mehr darüber?", tat Snape, der nicht vor hatte sie wissen zu lassen, dass er längst informiert war, überrascht.

Enid schüttelte den Kopf. Bedauerlich, denn das hätte es um einiges einfacher gemacht.

„Aaren will sie um jeden Preis heiraten. Sie kann sehr extrem werden, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat.", meinte Enid und klang dabei sehr ernst.

„Aber sie haben sich dennoch entschlossen sich ihr zu widersetzen und wollen deshalb mich als Kandidaten auswählen, der für eine Ehe in Frage kommt?", versuchte Snape sich Klarheit zu verschaffen und hoffte Enid Blum würde nicht tatsächlich versuchen wollen ihn von einer Ehe zu überzeugen.

Sie nahm ein Pergament aus einer Tasche, die sie bei sich trug und reichte es ihm. Ihre Kandidatenliste zeigte außer seinen Namen Todd Rosier und Noah Rowle. Beide waren nicht nur Verwandte ehemaliger Todesser sondern auch Befürworter von Voldemorts Ideologie.

„Ich kann nicht das Risiko eingehen einen der beiden auszuwählen. Selbst wenn ich die Ehe verweigere, wäre ich zumindest für einige Zeit alleine mit ihnen und ich habe schon viele grauenhafte Geschichten gehört was mit muggelgeborenen Hexen passiert ist, die mit Befürwortern Voldemorts verheiratet wurden. Eine ältere Schwester einer Freundin aus Ravenclaw in meinem Jahrgang war kurz mit einem Cousin von Noah Rowle verheiratet. Sie hat die Ehe verweigert, aber sie hat eine Lücke in ihrer Erinnerung und ist seither unfruchtbar. Sie wurde zu einer Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt, weil ihr unterstellt wurde es wäre ihr eigenes Werk gewesen. Die Familie hat den Vorfall dennoch totgeschwiegen, weil sie noch drei weitere Töchter haben, eine davon bereits im heiratsfähigen Alter, die anderen beiden nicht mehr weit davon entfernt. Eigentlich habe ich geschworen niemanden davon zu erzählen."

Snape war entsetzt, dass niemand vom Widerstand auch nur die leiseste Ahnung über derartige Vorkommnisse hatte. Neben den Vergewaltigungen war es offensichtlich untergegangen und das Ministerium hatte wohl ganze Arbeit geleistet es zu vertuschen.

„Ich verstehe, sie müssen also mich auswählen.", nickte Snape.

„Das ist nicht alles Professor.", meinte sie und hielt inne.

Snape konnte ganz genau sehen wie viel Überwindung es sie kostete auszusprechen was ihr auf dem Herzen lag. Es gelang ihr nicht ihn dabei anzusehen und sie fixierte ihre Füße, während ihr Gesicht rot anlief.

„Ich werde erst in zwei Wochen 17 und ich fühle mich viel zu jung für Sex. Ich kann die Hochzeitsnacht unmöglich vollziehen, mit niemanden!", meinte sie bestimmt und fügte solange die Kraft noch reichte einen Satz an, der Snape klar machte, dass er sie an diesem Abend vielleicht noch weinen sehen würde, „Deshalb wollte ich sie bitten eine Scheinehe mit mir einzugehen."

„Ms Blum. Auch ich habe keine Möglichkeit die Hochzeitsnacht zu umgehen.", meinte er ernst.

Das Mädchen wurde weiß und griff ungeschickt nach der Lehne des Stuhles der seinem Schreibtisch gegenüber stand. Etwas wackelig ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Oh.", meinte sie und klang noch eher überrascht, „Aber sie und Hermine? Ich dachte sie müssten einen Weg gefunden haben, sonst hätten sie doch nie… eine Schülerin…"

Nun war es Snape, der ihren Blicken auswich.

„Oh!", klang sie nun in der Tat schockiert.

„Ich kann sie allerdings beraten, was ihre Alternativen betrifft.", sagte er sofort, um einer unangenehmen Stille vorzubeugen.

„Meine Eltern meinten sie würden einfach die Zustimmung zur Ehe verweigern, da ich bei den Muggeln noch nicht als volljährig gelte. Sie waren entsetzt als ich sie darüber informiert habe, dass das Zaubereiministerium anderen Eltern deshalb das Sorgerecht entzogen hat.", meinte sie sichtlich verärgert, „Ich verstehe nicht, wie das Ministerium mit diesem Machtmissbrauch durchkommt."

„Ja, ich empfand Politik schon immer als etwas Verstörendes.", murmelte Snape.

Er erschrak, als Enid tatsächlich etwas grinste. Ihn überkam die Angst mit dem Alter langsam etwas weich zu werden, und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Wären sie bereit ihre Ausbildung in Beauxbatons, Durmstrang oder einer anderen Schule fortzusetzen?", fragte er schnell, um diesen Moment möglichst zu übergehen.

„Ich kann nicht fliehen, auch nicht untertauchen.", schüttelte Enid den Kopf, „Sie erinnern sich doch bestimmt noch an meine Schwester Ethel? Sie ist jetzt 28, hat zwei kleine Kinder und ihr Mann ist muggelgeboren wie sie. Sie können sich vorstellen welche Ersatzhandlungen wesen von ihr verlangen würde wenn der Abschnitt der jetzt nur den Freitod umfasst auf die Flucht ausgeweitet wird?"

Vermutlich würde diese Änderung nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. In Enids Fall würde wirklich ihre gesamte Familie zur Flucht gezwungen sein. Und vermutlich wäre nicht einmal das genug, da das Ministerium laut Erlass 35c auch irgendwelche Personen aus den näheren Umfeld zu Ersatzhandlungen zwingen konnte. Reine Willkür.

„Ms Blum, ich denke es wird nötig sein, dass ich mich länger als ein paar Minuten mit ihrer Lage befasse. Wir treffen uns am Donnerstag hier in meinem Büro und gehen gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade.", meinte Snape, „Und falls es ihnen möglich sein sollte mehr über Aaren Brents Erpressungsversuch in Erfahrung zu bringen, lassen sie es mich wissen. Und nichts darüber, dass ich davon weiß zu Ms Brent."

„Natürlich nicht.", nickte Enid sofort.

Der Wahnsinn war langsam dabei seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen, irgendwann musste die Stimmung doch kippen und das Volk sich erfolgreich auflehnen, dachte er, während Enid die Tür hinter sich schloss.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N:**

Wieder einmal bedanke ich mich herzlich für eure Reviews!

Alex Uhde: Wir steuern auf jeden Fall langsam auf etwas Großes zu, aber noch nicht direkt das Ende. Snape ist definitiv ein Halbblut, also hier muss ich alle Hoffnungen zerschmettern, tut mir leid. Aber er hat ja einen Plan. Harry kann ich mir nur schwer als Minister vorstellen, ich glaube er hätte auch nicht so die Freude als Politiker. Aber mal sehen, wie sich das noch entwickelt.

Funny Moments: Ja, mir tat Su auch so leid. Umbridge war einfach nur übergriffig und es ist wirklich entsetzlich, dass sie mit so etwas durchkommen kann.

Rebecca Slytherin: Ich hoffe du hattest einen schönen Urlaub. Ich fürchte übrigens es kann in der Geschichte noch ein ganzes Stück abwärts gehen…

trivialerweise: Ich hasse Umbridge auch! Ich glaube in Umbridges Leben müsste eine ganze Menge passieren, um sie zum Umdenken zu bewegen. Ich glaube dagegen ist es sogar einfach Draco von seiner Ideologie abzubringen. Wenn sie Lester heiraten würde, wären wir sie übrigens nicht los. Sie könnten weiterhin gemeinsam in Hogwarts bleiben und möglicher Nachwuchs käme in die Kinderkrippe.

Ranko9000: Ja, Umbridge hat leider diese unerfreuliche Fähigkeit…


	95. Wenn Hauselfen aushelfen

**94 Wenn Hauselfen aushelfen**

Als sie langsam die Augen öffnete, hatte sie das Gefühl zumindest ein wenig erholter zu sein. Das Zimmer war leer und es war ungewöhnlich ruhig. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass die Demonstration bereits zu Ende sein müsste. Sie verstaute ihre Sachen wieder sorgfältig in der Tasche, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ. Auch im Flur war niemand zu sehen. Sie passierte leere Gemeinschaftsräume und bekam langsam ein komisches Gefühl. Als sie auch die Küche leer vorfand breitete sich Unruhe in ihr aus und sie zog vorsichtshalber ihren Zauberstab.

Vorsichtig ging sie in Deckung, als sie die Tür zum Lokal aufstieß. Sie entspannte sich, als sie Leute entdeckte, die sie schon gestern hier gesehen hatte. Als sie jedoch ihre Gesichter sah wurde ihr gleich wieder anders.

„Sie sollten längst wieder zurück sein.", schüttelte eine Hexe den Kopf.

„Von unserem einzigen Rechtshilfehauself haben wir auch noch nichts gehört.", meinte ein besorgter älterer Zauberer.

Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. Noch hätte sie mehr als genug Zeit, also entschloss sie sich vorläufig zu warten, um herauszufinden, was geschehen war. Unschlüssig was sie mit sich anfangen sollte, setzte sie sich an den Tisch an dem sie zuletzt mit Sid gesessen hatte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er und die anderen vielleicht inhaftiert worden war, erschien ihr mit einem Mal sehr groß und der Gedanke heute vielleicht in ein leeres Zimmer zurückzukehren war erdrückend. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie recht froh war die letzten Stunden in denen sie wach war, nur wenig alleine gewesen zu sein.

„Hermine?", riss sie eine Stimme aus ihren Gedanken.

„Fina?", war sie ganz erstaunt.

Es war die Hexe mit der sie zu Silvester im alten Hauptquartier der Londoner Gruppe über Rons Tod und ihre Liebe zu ihm gesprochen hatte.

„Ich dachte ja ich würde dich bestimmt früher oder später hier sehen. Ich konnte mir schwer vorstellen, dass du wirklich heiraten würdest, auch wenn du meintest eine Flucht käme für dich nicht in Frage.", schüttelte sie lächelnd den Kopf und nahm Platz.

Hermine sah sie immer noch irritiert an und tastete dann ihr Gesicht ab, sah sie wieder aus wie sie selbst?

„Natalie hat mir verraten, dass du es bist.", lachte Fina und zeigte auf die Hexe auf der anderen Seite des Raumes die ihnen daraufhin grinsend zuwinkte.

Hermine winkte zurück.

„Du bist also vor der Ehe geflohen?"

„Nun ja, ich war sogar ganz kurz verheiratet. Eine Scheinehe. Aber sie wurde annulliert. Angeblich bin ich unwissentlich das Kind zweier reinblütiger Squibs. Ich vermute das Ministerium steckt dahinter.", gab Hermine eine Kurzfassung.

Fina sah sie ganz überrascht an.

„Und dein Scheinehemann? Den hat es auch hierher verschlagen?", fragte Fina.

„Nein. Er hatte es wohl vor, aber ich nehme an er ist wieder zurück in Hogwarts."

„Du hast also doch noch einen Schüler gefunden?", wunderte sich Fina.

Hermine hatte ihr damals kurz erzählt, dass die Suche nach einem Mann der ihr ermöglichen würde Hogwarts abzuschließen recht aussichtslos war.

„Nein.", meinte sie, „Einen Lehrer."

Fina sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Bei Merlin wen? Die sind doch alle sogar wesentlich älter als ich."

„Professor Snape.", erklärte Hermine.

„Gut, der ist in meinem Alter. Aber du meine Güte. Er war fünf Jahre über mir, im Jahrgang meiner Schwester und ich hatte wirklich unglaubliche Angst vor ihm als Kind.", schüttelte sie sich.

„Vermutlich war das damals nicht völlig ungerechtfertigt.", spekulierte Hermine, „Aber er ist nicht mehr derselbe."

„Ja, es war ja in jeder Zeitung zu lesen, dass er all die Jahre für Dumbledor gegen Voldemort gearbeitet hat.", nickte Fina, „Aber dennoch ein sehr eigenartiger Mann."

Hermine überlegte kurz etwas zu sagen, aber im Grunde hatte sie doch Recht.

„Kannst du dich noch erinnern, dass ich dir sagte, dass ich mir sicher war nie wieder lieben zu können?", fragte Hermine.

Fina lächelte milde.

„Natürlich kann ich mich erinnern, und ich verstehe, warum du es sagen musstest. Aber ich nehme an es hat sich geändert?", fragte sie.

Hermine nickte. Sie wusste zumindest, dass sie noch lieben konnte. Auch wenn es sich immer noch wie eine Art Verrat an Ron anfühlte, hatte es ihr doch Kraft gegeben.

„Ich habe Ron doch damit nicht… ich weiß nicht… hintergangen?", stammelte sie.

Fina legte ihre Hand auf die von Hermine.

„Hermine, wenn er dich wirklich geliebt hat, würde er wollen, dass du glücklich wirst, dass du lieben kannst, dass du geliebt wirst.", meinte sie mit eindringlicher Stimme.

Aber der Gedanke daran, was Ron dazu sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass es Snape war in den sie sich verliebt hatte, war ernüchternd. Und der Gedanke daran was er sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass Snape sie derart verletzt hatte, war erschütternd.

„Er hätte nicht verstanden, wie ich gerade ihn lieben konnte.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„In Anbetracht der Situation, und wenn er alle Umstände kennen würde? Ich denke er würde es verstehen.", war Fina sich sicher, „Es ist Sid, nicht wahr? Ich habe euch gestern gesehen. Ich wollte nur nicht stören."

Hermine sah sie offenbar so entsetzt an, dass Fina davon ausging etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben.

„Sid? Nein! Professor Snape.", meinte sie als wäre es die absurdeste Idee die sie je gehört hatte, „Aber er hat mir mein Herz gebrochen."

Während Fina erst einmal ihre Gedanken sortieren musste, dachte Hermine darüber nach wie schnell sie sich gegen die Vorstellung gewehrt hatte, es könnte Sid sein von dem sie sprach. Als sie sich damals hier am Konzert getroffen hatten, war es anfangs noch anders gewesen, hatte sie das Gefühl. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher ob es der Ring gewesen war, der alles verändert hatte. Vielleicht war es Snape. Vielleicht weil ihre Liebe jemand anderen galt. Nun da sie wieder wusste, dass sie zum Lieben fähig war, fragte sie sich wie lange es dauern würde bis sie aufhören könnte zu lieben. Wie bitter.

„Aber er war nur dein Scheinehemann. Das habe ich doch richtig verstanden?", fragte Fina noch einmal nach.

„Ja.", nickte Hermine.

Ehe Fina weitersprechen konnte wurde es im Gang laut und sie sprangen wie alle anderen auf. Die Tür flog auf und eine Gruppe kam herein. Sie hatten auch einige Verletzte bei sich. Sie wurden in den Raum hinter der Bühne gebracht wo sich offenbar ein Lazarett befand.

„Was ist geschehen?", hörte Hermine eine Hexe fragen.

Ein Zauberer blieb bei ihr stehen, während die anderen vorbeizogen, und begann mit seinem Bericht.

„Eine Gruppe Todesser hat sich unter uns gemischt. Richtige, echte Todesser.", er klang schockiert, „Es war schlimmer als die letzte Demo. Es war Krieg."

„Wissen wir wie viele Verletzte und Verhaftete es gibt?", fragte sie.

„Es gibt Tote.", war sein einziger Kommentar, ehe er kopfschüttelnd weiter ins Lazarett ging, unfähig sich dazu weiter zu äußern.

Die Hexe hielt die Hand vor den Mund und kämpfte mit ihren Tränen. Sie wischte sie mit dem Ärmel ab und folgte den anderen ins Lazarett. Auch Hermine und Fina machten sich dorthin auf. Hermine holte aus ihrer Tasche einige Heiltränke hervor.

„Wir hatten das Glück, dass die Londoner Gruppe am Anfang Heiltränke verteilt hat, sonst wäre es noch schlimmer ausgegangen. Aber es ist dennoch tragisch. Die Tränke haben nicht gereicht und es war gar keine so geringe Menge.", meinte eine Hexe, die am ganzen Körper zitterte.

Hermine sah, dass ein Zauberer und eine Hexe kopfschüttelnd neben einer blutverschmierten Gestalt saßen.

„Wenn wir sie nicht ins St. Mungos bringen könnte sie sterben.", hörte Hermine.

„Nein, nicht St. Mungos. Dann findet mich das Ministerium.", vernahm Hermine eine bekannte Stimme und stieß offenbar eine Art Schrei aus, da sich plötzlich mehrere Leute nach ihr umdrehten.

„Phoebe.", eilte sie zu der Verletzten und warf sich neben ihr auf die Knie.

Sieöffnete ihre Tasche und merkte, dass die Hand mit der sie den Zauberstab hielt zitterte.

„Hermine, bring sie zur Vernunft.", keuchte Phoebe, „Ich will nicht ins St. Mungos."

Hermine wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht. Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Augen tränten. Der Anblick der sich ihr darbot war auch wirklich erschreckend. Ihr Gesicht war verbeult, blau und größtenteils blutverschmiert und hätte sie nicht ihre Stimme gehört, hätte sie sie niemals erkannt.

„Lasst mich.", meinte Hermine und schob die anderen beiden beiseite.

Sie wandte einige Zauber an, und flößte ihr einen Trank ein. Aber sie befürchtete das würde nicht reichen. Ein Blick durch die Menge zeigte ihr, dass sie ohne Heiler oder Heilerin keine Chance hatten.

„Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit Leute hierher zu bringen, die nicht auf der Flucht sind?", fragte sie.

Sie schüttelten den Kopf.

„Patty!", schrie sie verzweifelt, und tatsächlich, mit einem Knall erschien die Elfe.

Das kleine Wesen erschrak, als es sich umsah und Hermine mit einem fremden Gesicht vorfand.

„Weißt du ob Poppy Pomfrey alleine ist?", fragte sie trotzdem sofort ohne eine Erklärung zu geben.

„Nein, diese fürchterlichen Kontrollorgane die von allen Hauselfen gemieden werden befinden sich dort. Ich weiß das weil Dobby mir erzählte, dass sein Freund Harry Potter und dessen Frau dort festgehalten werden bis sicher ist, dass sie sich wirklich sie selbst sind.", erklärte sie.

„Der Vielsafttrank?", grübelte Hermine, schob den Gedanken aber sofort wieder beiseite, da sie andere Probleme hatte.

„Kennt jemand einen flüchtigen Heiler oder eine flüchtige Heilerin? Oder ist hier jemand Heiler oder Heilerin?", rief Hermine durch den Raum.

Niemand hatte eine positive Antwort für sie.

„Patty, könntest du alle Verletzten gefahrlos transportieren?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich kann nicht ins St. Mungos!", protestierte Phoebe wieder.

„Das ist auch nicht mein Plan. Ich dachte an das Hauptquartier der Londoner Gruppe."

„Und dann?", fragte die Hexe die sich zuvor um Phoebe gekümmert hat.

„Wir entführen ein oder zwei Heiler oder Heilerinnen aus . Sie können sich nicht weigern uns zu helfen. Im Anschluss räumen wir das Hauptquartier und die Londoner Gruppe wird sich wohl oder übel ein neues suchen müssen.", erklärte Hermine, „Ich kläre es mit ihnen."

Sie flößte Phoebe noch einen weiteren Trank ein, und meinte dann zu ihr: „Ich bin sofort wieder zurück."

Phoebe drückte ihre Hand: „Danke."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Im Hauptquartier sah Hermine sofort nach dem Rechten und war erleichtert, als sie die Zwillinge, deren Eltern und Alicia wohlauf vorfand. Sie hatten ebenfalls einen Raum voller Verletzte.

„Wir müssen einen Großteil wohl oder übel nach St. Mungos schicken. Allerdings wissen wir noch nicht wie."

„Dobby!", rief Patty und der Hauself erschien.

„Unsere Hilfe wird gebraucht.", erklärte sie.

Ergriffen von ihrem Engagement für die Rasse die sie seit Jahrhunderten unterdrückte, wurden Hermines Augen feucht.

„Wir bringen zuerst alle die wollen ins .", meinte Patty, „Ich war schon einmal mit Edwina dort."

Sie verschwanden kurz und kamen wieder. Hermine ging davon aus, dass Patty ihm den Weg gezeigt hatte.

„Ihr seid unsere Rettung!", war Fred begeistert.

„Wir helfen gerne.", meinte Patty richtig stolz und lächelte ihn an.

Hermine nutzte die Zeit, um über die Situation im sicheren Hafen aufzuklären.

„Ich kenne zwei Heiler und eine Heilerin die uns nicht sofort verraten würden.", meinte Molly, „Allerdings sollten sie niemanden sehen den sie kennen, sonst werden sie falls sie befragt werden wohl Probleme bekommen."

„Ich denke mit meinem Aussehen kann ich die Organisation übernehmen.", erklärte Hermine.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis die erste Gruppe der Verletzten ins St. Mungos gebracht worden war. Kaum war das vollbracht kehrte Hermine mit Patty und Dobby in den sicheren Hafen zurück. Inzwischen war Phoebe nicht mehr alleine. Sid und Nancy saßen neben ihr.

„Unsere Kette wurde auseinander gerissen.", schüttelte Nancy den Kopf, „Die Todesser haben uns direkt angegriffen. Sie haben alle angegriffen. Die Beamten des Ministeriums, die Demonstranten, alles was sich bewegte."

„Über 20 Zauberer und Hexen werden vermisst. Bisher wurde der Tod von sieben Zauberern und Hexen bestätigt.", erklärte Sid schockiert.

„Acht.", hörten sie eine plötzlich eine tränenerstickte männliche Stimme neben sich.

Hermine blickte zum Körper eines Zauberers den sie zuvor noch nicht gesehen hatte.

„Er ist in das Kreuzfeuer zwischen Exekutive und Todesser geraten.", erklärte Sid.

Sie erkannte den Mann an der Seite des Toten, es war Kyle, der sie gestern so heruntergemacht hatte. Sein Freund Andy kam zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Chris war Kyles jüngerer Bruder.", erklärte Sid betroffen, „Er befand sich erst mit Beginn der Demonstration wirklich auf der Flucht."

Während Patty und Dobby die Verletzten transportierten trat betroffenes Schweigen ein. Nur die Verletzten stöhnten unter ihren Schmerzen und Kyle heulte so bitterlich, dass es Hermine eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief. Das Weinen der anderen die jemanden verloren hatten klang nur im Hintergrund leicht durch.

„Du begleitest mich, nicht wahr?", fragte Phoebe und nahm wieder Hermines Hand, „Ich meine du musst doch ohnehin ins Hauptquartier der Londoner Gruppe, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte nur.

„Pass gut auf sie auf!", bat Nancy.

Hermine nickte ein weiteres Mal. Als nächstes kam Patty auch schon um sie zu holen. Sie nahm sie beide an der Hand und schon apparierten sie.

Kaum waren alle dort besprach sich die Londoner Gruppe mit den Hauselfen. Sie hatte Phoebe versprochen schnell wieder zu kommen.

„Es ist ein großes Risiko für euch, wenn ihr in eine Entführung involviert seid, deshalb haben wir uns etwas überlegt.", erklärte Fred, „Zwei von uns werden euch in einer Art Tasche transportieren. Wir werden uns so platzieren dass ihr unauffällig nach ihnen greifen könnt."

„Das klingt vernünftig.", nickte Patty.

„Ich werde sie tragen.", meinte Hermine, „Ich bin getarnt."

„Aber wir können nicht ausschließen, dass du von jemand anderen gesehen wirst und das steigert die Gefahr, dass Michael Brown gewarnt ist.", wandte Fred ein.

Hermine nickte, er hatte in der Tat Recht.

„Ich habe noch eine kleine Menge Vielsafttrank.", meinte Hermine.

„Schwachköpfe.", schüttelte George den Kopf und zog eine Verkleidung hervor, „Denkt nicht so kompliziert."

„Du bleibst außerdem hier.", meinte Fred, „Ich habe gehört was du der verletzten Hexe versprochen hast."

„Aber ich muss ihr helfen.", meinte Hermine.

„Und das tust du indem du ihre Hand hältst und uns den Rest überlässt.", versicherte ihr Fred.

Hermine nickte und kehrte zurück an Phoebes Seite.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich ein bisschen hart zu dir war.", meinte Phoebe mit schwacher Stimme.

„Das spielt gerade keine Rolle.", meinte Hermine, „Ruh dich lieber aus und spar dir deine Kräfte."

Die viertel Stunde die es dauerte, bis die beiden Heiler und die Heilerin eintrafen erschienen Hermine wie eine Ewigkeit. Zwar waren alle Verletzten durch die Heiltränke und Zauber zumindest vorläufig in einem relativ stabilen Zustand, aber sie hatten nicht gewusst, wie lange es anhalten würde.

„Wir werden gezwungen sein im Anschluss ihre Gedächtnis zu behexen.", erklärte einer der verkleideten Zwillinge.

Die beiden Heiler und die Heilerin schienen sich daran nicht sonderlich zu stören, sondern kümmerten sich sofort um die Verletzten. Sie hatten offenbar auch einige Zaubertränke mitgebracht.

Hermine hielt weiterhin Phoebes Hand und redete ihr gut zu, ehe Fred sie kurz um ein Gespräch bat. Sie entfernten sich nur wenige Schritte von Phoebe.

„Wir haben von Kingsley eine Nachricht bekommen. Sie sind uns bereits auf der Spur. Wir haben einen Bann verhängt der sie für ein paar Minuten am hierher apparieren hindern sollte, genauso lange können wir wohl die Türen halten. Wir sollten sofort mit der Evakuierung beginnen.", erklärte er.

Hermine nickte, während ihre Augen weiterhin Phoebe fixierten. Sie drehte sich zu ihr und wollte gerade etwas zu ihr sagen, als sie sich verkrampfte und begann Blut zu spucken. Sofort schrie Hermine nach Hilfe und kniete sich zu ihr, wusste aber nicht wirklich was sie tun sollte. Die Heilerin und ein Heiler drängten sie zur Seite. Sie beobachtete gebannt die Szene und konnte sich nicht rühren. Unter einer Vielzahl von Zaubern bebte Phoebes Körper. Die Gesichter des Heilers und der Heilerin waren sehr besorgt.

Hermine hatte aufgehört zu atmen, erst als sie sah, dass Phoebes Körper sich wieder entspannte und sie regelmäßig atmete, sog sie selbst tief Luft ein.

„Wir müssen das Gebäude sofort evakuieren!", hörte sie Fred, ehe vom Gang auch schon Lärm zu hören war.

„Sie ist nicht außer Gefahr.", erklärte die Heilerin Hermine kopfschüttelnd, „Sie und fünf andere sollten unter ständiger Aufsicht durch fachkundiges Personal sein. Ich würde sie gerne ins St. Mungos einliefern."

„Nein.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, „Das will sie auf keinen Fall."

„Sie könnte sterben.", mahnte die Heilerin sie zur Vernunft.

„Es muss eine Alternative geben.", beharrte Hermine.

Inzwischen war Unruhe in den Raum eingekehrt. Fred versuchte für Ordnung zu sorgen und sprach mit dem anderen Heiler darüber wer gefahrlos in den sicheren Hafen zurückkehren konnte. Dobby und Patty begannen sofort mit dem Abtransport.

Während Fred Hermine und den Heilern und der Heilerin Masken reichte, schien der Heiler über Phoebes Situation nachzudenken.

„Es gibt eine Lösung.", erklärte der Heiler.

„Brian?", fragte die Heilerin besorgt.

„Ganz ehrlich Stacie, sieh dir das hier an, was wären wir für Heiler, wenn wir nicht helfen würden. Ich werde die Verletzten begleiten."

„Es ist nicht so einfach.", erklärte Hermine, „Dorthin wo wir gehen kann uns niemand folgen."

„Ich habe schon verstanden.", meinte Brian, „Ich kümmere mich nicht zum ersten Mal um Leute auf der Flucht."

„Was ist mit Deidre?", fragte die Heilerin.

„Wir haben über so eine Möglichkeit gesprochen, sie wird mir folgen, ich muss ihr nur ein Signal geben."

„Luke?", rief die Heilerin den anderen Heiler zu sich.

„Versucht nicht mich zu überzeugen, es zu lassen."

Die Heilerin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kannst das unmöglich alleine schaffen, deshalb will ich klären ob Luke wie ich bereit wäre dich zu begleiten."

Der Heiler legte der Heilerin, die allem Anschein nach seine Frau war die Hand um die Schulter, und nickte: „Natürlich."

„Danke.", meinte Hermine gerührt, aber die drei schüttelten nur den Kopf.

Hermine wandte sich an Brian.

„Wir können ihre Frau holen, wenn sie das wollen.", erklärte sie.

„Das wäre wirklich eine Erleichterung.", nickte er.

Als sie einen lauten Knall hörten, zog Fred rasch seinen Zauberstab, Hermine setzte die Maske auf und tat es ihm gleich. Patty und Dobby hatten bereits fast alle Verletzten weggebracht. Als nur noch Phoebe und die Heiler und die Heilerin mit ihnen zurückgeblieben war, kam der Rest der verkleideten Londoner Gruppe zu ihnen. Sie schlossen die Tür, konnten sie jedoch keine Sekunde halten.

Drei Beamten stürmten herein, ehe es George gelang die Tür noch einmal zu verriegeln. Er und Alicia sicherten sie während Mr und Mrs Weasley sich den Beamten die willkürlich um sich schossen in den Weg stellten.

„Wir haben eine Verletzte! Wir sind Heiler!", protestierte Brian und senkte sichtbar den Zauberstab, dennoch wurde sofort auf ihn geschossen. Fred und Hermine gelang es die Flüche abzuwehren, die Mr und Mrs Weasley nicht stoppen konnten.

Dann jedoch wurde der Beschuss stärker. Hermine wollte schon ein Schild zaubern, als sie eines der magischen Artefakte unter einem Umhang hervor blitzen sah.

Als sie eine Warnung schrie war es bereits zu spät, Brian hatte ein Schild gezaubert um sich und Phoebe zu schützen. Beide wurden brutal gegen die Wand geschleudert. Stacie und Luke eilten ihnen zur Hilfe. Ehe Hermine erfuhr wie es um Phoebe stand kamen Dobby und Patty, die alle vier abtransportierten.

„Die Tür.", keuchte George angestrengt, ehe einer der Beamten sich umwandte und an Mr Weasley vorbei George und Alicia behexte. Fred und Hermine übernahmen für sie. Schockiert stellte Hermine fest, dass Alicia wohl das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Mrs Weasley gelang es einen der Beamten auszuschalten und sofort mit einem Gedächtniszauber zu belegen.

Als Patty und Dobby zurück waren schnappten sie sich die Verbliebenen. Sie versuchten alle noch Gedächtniszauber anzuwenden, und sahen, dass jeder der Beamten zumindest von einem getroffen wurde. Es war wichtig, denn im Gegensatz zu ihnen waren die Elfen nicht getarnt.

Hermine kannte den Ort an den sie gebracht worden waren. Es war die Küche von Hogwarts.

Erleichtert stellte Hermine fest, dass Alicia wieder auf den Beinen war.

„Wir können euch jetzt bringen wohin auch immer ihr wollt.", meinte Patty, „Wir wollten euch nur schnell aus der Gefahrenzone bringen."

„Wir haben an das Haus von Bill und Fleur gedacht.", meinte Mr Weasley, „Während ihr unterwegs seid sollte die Familie möglichst zusammen bleiben."

„Dobby, könntest du bitte währenddessen bei uns bleiben für den Fall, dass eine rasche Flucht notwendig wird?"

Der Hauself nickte.

Kaum war die Elfe zurück brachen sie zu Bill und Fleur auf. Dort angekommen wurden sie mit Kakao und Tee empfangen. Während Hermine einen Schluck von ihrem Kakao nahm dachte sie voller Sorge an Phoebe.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Patty oder Dobby würden dich in den Hafen bringen, um nach ihr zu sehen.", meinte Fred plötzlich.

„Sie tun schon so viel für uns.", meinte Hermine und dachte an eine weitere Bitte die sie noch an Patty hatte.

„Es würde sich auch anbieten jemanden von den Heilern kurz hierher mitzunehmen. Auch wenn Alicia wieder fit scheint, ich würde gerne auf Nummer sicher gehen und George sowieso, wenn du mich fragst.", erklärte er, „Es ist auch in meinem eigenen Interesse, ich will nicht riskieren, dass ihr beide während der Aktion aufgrund eurer Sorgen beeinträchtigt seid."

Der Einwand war berechtigt.

Auf ihre Bitte hin, brachte Patty sie zurück in den sicheren Hafen. Die beiden Heiler und die Heilerin waren noch am Werk. Eine Frau die sie vorher noch nicht gesehen hatte, half ihnen, es musste die Deidre, die Frau von Brian sein. Sie sprach die Heilerin auf ihre Bitte an und sofort begleitete sie Patty. Hermine wollte bis zu ihrer Rückkehr bleiben.

Sid und Nancy saßen am Lager von Phoebe, die ihre Augen wieder geöffnet hatte.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Hermine sogleich und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Viel besser.", lächelte sie, „Danke Hermine, ich habe gehört, dass du dich geweigert hast zuzulassen mich ins St. Mungos zu bringen. Es ist wohl dein Verdienst, dass wir jetzt Heiler und Heilerinnen unter uns haben."

Hermine schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Es ist allein ihr Verdienst. Sie haben sich entschieden sich aus reinem Idealismus auf die Flucht zu begeben.", meinte sie.

„Sie waren genau das was uns hier gefehlt hat.", stellte Sid fest und schenkte Hermine ein Lächeln, das sie nur gezwungen erwiderte.

Es fiel ihm nicht auf, dass es nicht von Herzen kam. Fairerweise würde sie ihn wohl oder übel bald darüber aufklären müssen, dass von ihrer Seite her keinerlei Interesse an mehr als Freundschaft bestand.

„Ich habe gehört ich wurde durch den ganzen Raum geschleudert.", meinte Phoebe.

„In der Tat.", schüttelte sie sich, als die Bilder zurück in ihr Bewusstsein drangen, „Hatte es irgendwelche Konsequenzen?"

„Mein Zustand war wohl wieder etwas kritischer, soweit ich das mitbekommen habe.", erklärte sie, „Sie behaupten ja immer noch ich wäre noch in Gefahr, aber ehrlich ich fühle mich ganz in Ordnung. Am liebsten würde ich nach oben in mein Zimmer."

„Wir haben darüber gesprochen Phoebe.", meinte Nancy fast flehend, „Nur diese eine Nacht, nur um sicher zu gehen. Du wurdest von mehreren Flüchen getroffen, damit ist nicht zu spaßen."

„Wir halten morgen eine Gedenkfeier für die Verstorbenen ehe wir zu einem Protestmarsch aufbrechen.", erklärte Sid.

„Ich werde da sein.", meinte Hermine und drückte dann Phoebes Hand, als sie sah, dass Patty und die Heilerin wieder zurück waren, „Aber jetzt muss ich wieder gehen."

„Hermine können wir reden?", fragte Sid.

Obwohl sie bemerkte, dass ihn offenbar etwas belastete schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie hatte gerade weder den Willen noch die Zeit sich wirklich mit ihm auseinander zu setzen. Es musste einfach warten.

„Morgen.", vertröstete sie ihn, während Patty auf sie zukam.

Ehe sie Pattys Hand nahm, fiel ihr Nancy um den Hals.

„Pass auf dich auf.", bat sie.

Hermine nickte, ehe sie zur Elfe blickte, die daraufhin mit ihr verschwand.

Zurück bei den anderen gab Fred ihr die Entwarnung. Alicia und das Baby waren wohlauf.

Hermine holte aus ihrer Tasche ein paar Zettel hervor, die sie Patty reichte.

„Würdest du mir einen großen Gefallen tun und das hier zu Zacharias bringen und ihn im Gegenzug um Adressen seiner Freude und Freundinnen bitten?", bat sie.

„Natürlich.", lächelte die Elfe und verschwand.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N:**

Das Kapitel spielt zeitlich vor dem Letzten. Ursprünglich hatte ich nämlich vor dieses und das kommende Kapitel in einem Kapitel abzuhandeln. Aber es hat vom Umfang her den Rahmen gesprengt und meine Zeit war begrenzt, weshalb ich mich doch anders entschieden habe.

Ranko9000: Ich weiß, Hermine war jetzt lange abwesend. Das kam daher, dass ihr Kapitel den zeitlichen Rahmen der anderen beiden Kapitel umfassen hätte sollen. Aber da ich es nun zweigeteilt habe, hätte ich euch doch nicht solange auf sie warten lassen müssen. Sorry. Dafür gibt es am Dienstag gleich das nächste Hermine Kapitel. :)

Lexx: Ja, Enid zeigt endlich, dass sie durchaus Mut besitzt. Sie ist einfach eher der Typ der sich für andere einsetzt als für sich selbst, daher musste erst einmal etwas passieren, dass sie dazu bewegte zu agieren. Auf den Aufstand der Bevölkerung warte ich auch schon sehnsüchtig.

Rebecca Slytherin: Aaren hat noch so einiges vor…

Alice-Antonia Snape: Es würde mich total interessieren, wieso du das letzte Kapitel so hart gefunden hast. (Ich war nämlich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht mal so zufrieden damit.)

AlexUhde: Ob Aaren noch zu helfen ist… mal sehen. Und Enids Fall ist nicht so einfach zu lösen. Aber schließlich haben sie auch vor Draco zu befreien und außer Landes zu schmuggeln, also hoffe ich, dass sie einen Weg finden auch Enid zu helfen.

Sus: Wow, du hast dir so viele Gedanken über die Geschichte gemacht, da bin ich richtig gerührt. Und nun mal zu den Antworten.

Im Bezug auf Angelina können sie einfach nicht riskieren zu warten. Vor allem nach all dem was in diesem Kapitel geschehen ist. Die Gefahr, dass Fred das angelastet wird ist einfach zu groß.

Brown hat einfach hoch gepokert. Er hat sich durch seine Ehe mit Angelina dem Ministerium gegenüber als sehr loyal verhalten, das erleichtert ihm seinen Job natürlich. Er findet er tut Palley damit einen Gefallen, auch wenn dieser es nicht so gerne gesehen hat. Brown verdient übrigens sehr gut, ich denke das gibt durchaus Aufschluss was seine Motive betrifft. Und wie er schon einmal betont hat steckt er einfach schon zu tief drinnen, er kann nicht mehr einfach so raus.

Ich kann mir Harry auch nicht als Wildhüter vorstellen und er tut mir entsetzlich leid.

Im Bezug auf Aaren gibt es in einem früheren Kapitel einen Hinweis. Mehr sollte ich dazu nicht sagen.

Muggelverwandte sind von dem Gesetz nicht betroffen. Anstatt der Schwester einer muggelgeborenen Hexe, die sich umgebracht hat, zwingen sie dann einfach die beste Freundin zur Ersatzleistung.

Was den Muggelminister und Eltern von neuen zukünftigen Schülern und Schülerinnen betrifft wären wir bei der Geheimhaltung. Wie ich schon angedeutet habe gibt es Gruppierungen die sich aus Gründen wie diesen dagegen aussprechen und diese Gruppierungen sind nicht untätig, allerdings sind sie klein und das Ministerium ist gut organisiert. Daher stehen die Chancen schlecht. Außerdem würde das Ministerium nicht davor zurückschrecken den Eltern das Sorgerecht zu entziehen mit der Begründung, dass nicht ausgebildete Menschen mit magischen Fähigkeiten eine Gefahr für sich und die Gesellschaft darstellen. Die zuständigen Muggelbehörden würden sie einfach entsprechend manipulieren.

Ich hoffe ich konnte soweit alle Fragen beantworten, wenn noch etwas offen geblieben ist, frag bitte einfach noch mal. :)

trivialerweise: Und denk mal an das arme Kind! Umbridge als Mutter ist schon schlimm genug, aber dann auch noch Lester als Vater dazu. Naja so viele Frauen sind ja gar nicht scharf auf Snape. Gerade mal drei. Und bei Umbridge ist ja ungewiss ob sie wirklich Interesse an ihm hat. Ich frage mich wie die Reviews aussehen würden, wenn ich Umbridge mit Snape verheirate…


	96. Auf der Mauer, auf der Lauer

**95 Auf der Mauer, auf der Lauer…**

Tatsächlich war es Patty nicht mehr möglich die Haarnadel von Hermine zu finden, sie waren also wirklich dazu gezwungen eine Elfe zu „entführen". Allerdings erwies sich das als wesentlich einfacher als gedacht.

„Ruf nach Cally, sie teilt zumindest ein paar meiner Überzeugungen.", erklärte Patty.

So wie sie nach ihr gerufen hatte erschien die verwirrte Hauselfe.

„Patty?", schüttelte sie den Kopf, „Edwina ist außer sich! Sie nimmt mittlerweile an, dass ihre Enkelin dich befreit hat um ihr eins auszuwischen."

„Das wäre dann wohl ich.", grinste Hermine die Elfe an.

„Es ist also wahr?", konnte die kleine Elfe es kaum glauben.

„Ja, und wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Ich bin mir sicher Hermine wird dich im Anschluss auch befreien, wenn du das willst.", erklärte Patty ganz aufgeregt.

„Ich würde dich ja liebend gerne schon vorher befreien.", stellte Hermine klar, dass es hier um keine Bezahlung sondern um eine Selbstverständlichkeit ging, „Bedauerlicherweise brauchen wir allerdings für unsere Unternehmung eine unfreie Hauselfe. Aber wenn dir der Plan nicht gefällt werden wir dich natürlich nachdem wir ihn ausgeführt haben zurück schicken."

Unsicher sah Cally zu Patty.

„Cally weiß nicht ob sie frei sein kann, Patty. Das weiß Patty doch.", warf sie ihr vor, denn ihr war völlig klar, dass es Pattys Idee gewesen sein musste gerade sie zu rufen.

„Cally, ich verstehe, dass du Angst davor hast auf dich allein gestellt zu sein. Aber ich bin auch da, und Dobby!", erklärte sie.

„Aber… aber… was soll Cally tun, wenn niemand ihr sagt was sie zu tun hat."

„Was du willst."

„Aber… aber…"

„Ich weiß, dass es einfach ist Befehlen zu folgen und es eine Überforderung sein kann ganz für dich alleine zu entscheiden. Aber du wirst das schaffen, Cally. Und denk an die Vorteile. Niemand kann dich länger zu etwas zwingen, das du nicht willst."

„Aber wie soll Cally überleben, Patty?"

„Bestimmt bekommst du wenn du willst auch eine Anstellung in Hogwarts und Dobby und ich arbeiten an etwas viel Größerem. Und du könntest wenn du willst ein Teil davon sein.", lächelte Patty ihre Freundin an.

„Wenn Patty es sagst, ist es so leicht.", seufzte sie.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung, Cally. Ich will dich zu nichts drängen. Aber egal wie du dich entscheidest, würdest du uns helfen?"

„Patty muss mich nicht fragen, wenn Edwinas Enkelin einen Befehl gibt, muss Cally ihn ohnehin erfüllen.", seufzte sie.

„Aber das ist die Sache, Cally. Sie wird es dir nichts befehlen, wenn du zuvor nicht dein Einverständnis gibst.", erklärte Patty.

„Das ist verrückt.", schüttelte Cally den Kopf, „Wieso sollte sie das tun?"

„Weil sie wie wir daran glaubt, dass Elfen frei sein sollten. Sie wird dich zu nichts zwingen das du nicht willst."

Hermine wich einem entsetzten Blick von Fred aus. Es stand das Leben seines ungeborenen Kindes am Spiel und sie zog zwar immer noch in Erwägung eine andere Elfe zu rufen und sie vielleicht wirklich zu instrumentalisieren. Aber könnte sie Patty derart vor den Kopf stoßen, nach all dem was sie für sie getan hatte? Die Elfe würde ihr vielleicht niemals vergeben und ihnen vermutlich auch nicht länger hilfreich zur Seite stehen.

Vielleicht ließe es sich dadurch umgehen, wenn eine der Elfen sagen würde, sie würde es freiwillig machen, weil sie es für ihre Pflicht hielt. Das war zwar noch viel schäbiger, aber es war die simpelste Lösung durch die sie weder Fred noch Patty verärgern würde. Welche Entscheidung sie auch treffen würde, sie hätte weitreichende Konsequenzen.

„Cally sollte das nicht tun. Cally sollte das nicht tun.", schüttelte die Elfe seufzend den Kopf, „Oh Patty hätte uns nie verlassen sollen."

Während Cally das Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrub war Hermine dabei ihre Optionen abzuwägen. Noch ehe sie einen Entschluss fasste, hatte Fred sich vor die kleine Elfe gekniet um sie direkt ansehen zu können.

„Ich weiß es ist nicht fair dich mit dem Grund weshalb ich deine Hilfe brauche zu belasten, weil ihr so lange von uns Zauberern und Hexen unterdrückt worden seid.", begann Fred, „Aber ich kann nicht anders. Das Leben meines Kindes steht auf dem Spiel, weil ich mich gegen eine andere Art der Unterdrückung zur Wehr setze. Es ist ungerecht dir das zu sagen, weil ich sicher bin, dass wenn das jemand versteht eine Elfe ist und ich dich damit gewissermaßen dazu nötige mir zu helfen, weil ich weiß, dass du zu gutherzig bist als dass du mir die Hilfe verwehren könntest. Aber ich bin verzweifelt."

Die Elfe blickte erst nur durch ihre Finger hindurch, als sie sein Gesicht sah, gab sie die Hände wieder zur Seite und blickte zwischen Fred und Patty hin und her.

„Cally hilft euch, aber sie will nicht befreit werden.", stellte sie klar.

„Falls du es dir jemals überlegen solltest, kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen.", versicherte ihr Hermine.

„Danke.", meinte Fred und reichte der Elfe die Hand.

Cally und Patty zogen sich zurück, um miteinander zu sprechen. Fred brauchte einen Moment ehe er sich erhob. Hermine sah kurz seine feuchten Augen, ehe er ihr überraschend um den Hals fiel.

„Wo wären wir heute wenn du nie mit BELFER angefangen hättest.", meinte er, während er sie immer noch fest hielt.

„Harry hat Dobby befreit.", tat Hermine es ab.

Sie bevorzugte es nicht darüber nachzudenken was ohne dieses Ereignis geschehen wäre, denn ohne die Elfen wären sie nicht nur einmal verloren gewesen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bevor sie sich noch ein paar Stunden schlafen legten, holte Hermine den Spiegel aus ihrer Tasche hervor.

„Ich kann unmöglich mit meinem Aussehen mit ihnen reden. Das Risiko, dass Theodor den Spiegel bei sich trägt ist mir zu groß. Er würde einen Schock erleiden.", erklärte sie, „Und ich denke es ist auch sinnvoller, wenn ihr den Spiegel habt. Die Kommunikation zwischen Londoner Gruppe und DA ist wichtiger als die mit mir."

„Was soll ich ihnen sagen, Hermine?", fragte Fred.

„Sag ihnen ich habe euch den Spiegel gegeben und bin nicht hier, sonst bestehen sie darauf mit mir sprechen zu wollen. Und mach es kurz, es ist auch besser wenn sie nichts von unserem Vorhaben ahnen.", wollte sie auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Solange sie es nicht geschafft hatten, war es ihr zu heikel darüber zu sprechen, sollte es Umbridge doch irgendwie gelingen die DA-Mitglieder zu überwachen oder mit unlauteren Mitteln Informationen aus ihnen herauszupressen könnte ihr Unterfangen scheitern und sie würden nie wieder eine derartige Option bekommen.

Fred nickte und nahm den Spiegel an sich.

„Hallo da auf der anderen Seite!", flötete er hinein.

Das erstaunte Gesicht von Zacharias blickte ihm entgegen.

„Fred oder George?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Fred."

„Wie kommt ihr zu einem Spiegel?", fragte er und war sichtlich begeistert.

„Hermine hat ihn uns gegeben.", erklärte Fred.

Das trübte sichtlich seine Freude.

„Ist sie in Ordnung?", fragte er.

„Ja. Aber wir sollten uns kurz fassen. Wir melden uns morgen mit einem wesentlich längeren Bericht. Vorerst nur das Essentielle: Es gab Tote bei der Demonstration, zahlreiche Verletzte, das alte Hauptquartier der Londoner Gruppe wurde entdeckt, haltet euch unbedingt fern davon. Gibt es von eurer Seite Neuigkeiten?"

„Wir hatten Erfolg mit Hermines Auftrag. Sollen wir euch die Aufzeichnung zukommen lassen? Ihr müsstet uns nur eine Elfe schicken.", erklärte Zacharias.

„Macht das. Und sorgt dafür, dass Harry und Ginny notfalls fluchtbereit sind, ja?", meinte er ernst.

Diese Information war zwar ein Indiz für ihr Vorhaben, aber unerlässlich für ihre Sicherheit.

„Ich werde mich um beides kümmern.", versicherte er.

„Gut.", meinte Fred schnell und steckte den Spiegel zurück in Hermines Tasche, „Vor morgen früh nehmen wir ihn nicht mehr heraus, ich bin unsicher ob wir nicht jetzt schon zu viel verraten haben."

„Du hast nur gesagt was notwendig war.", versicherte ihm Hermine.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es war Patty, die ihren Plan perfektioniert hatte. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass jeder eine der Elfen als Begleiter oder Begleiterin mitnehmen würde. Vorerst trug Hermine alle drei Elfen in einem Rucksack, damit Cally ihnen den Ort zeigen konnte. Es war vier Uhr morgens und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Michael Brown zuhause war, am größten. Hermine ging davon aus, dass ein Alarm ertönen würde und hielt ihren Zauberstab bereit.

Mit einem Knall erschien sie in einem dunklen Zimmer, zweimal knallte es noch und Cally und Dobby waren verschwunden, um die Zwillinge zu holen.

„Hast du das gehört?", vernahm sie Stimmen von draußen.

Im Zimmer selbst ging das Licht an, Michael Brown richtete einen Zauberstab auf sie.

„Pansy?", war er völlig irritiert, was Hermine nutzte.

„Expelliarmus.", sie hatte ihn entwaffnet.

Als die Tür aufflog knallte es noch zweimal, die Zwillinge hatten offenbar in den anderen Raum appariert.

Zwei Männer hatten bereits den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet, als sie nach Michaels Hand schnappte.

„Wohnzimmer.", ordnete sie an und mit einem Knall verschwanden sie.

Die Zwillingen hatten inzwischen die Schlafzimmertür verriegelt.

Ehe Michael sich umsehen konnte belegte sie ihn mit einem Zauber, der seine Sicht beeinträchtigte.

„Wo ist sie?", verlangte Hermine eine Antwort.

Da die Männer im Schlafzimmer immer noch mit der Tür kämpften, war klar, dass niemand hier apparieren konnte außer den Hauselfen. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrung, die das Ministerium getroffen hatte, gab ironischerweise ihnen den Vorteil.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst Pansy.", meinte Michael.

„Natürlich weißt du es.", erklärte sie und gab den Zwillingen Zeichen Angelina zu suchen, für den Fall, dass Michael wirklich nicht reden würde.

„Ihr habt keine Chance.", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Ihr kommt hier niemals wieder raus."

„Das werden wir sehen.", meinte Hermine nur.

Sie vernahm Lärm von draußen, offenbar lieferten sich die Zwillinge ein Gefecht mit weiteren Beamten oder Beamtinnen.

„Wieso Pansy?", fragte Michael, während er offenbar versuchte Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Ganz einfach, Michael. Dieses Gesetz hat mir mein Leben genommen.", erklärte sie bewusst mehrdeutig.

Sie sah, dass Michael versuchte an einen kleinen Tisch zu kommen, denn er bewegte sich immer weiter nach hinten. Sie sah einen verdächtigen Gegenstand und ging davon aus, dass er damit Alarm schlagen könnte.

„Raus, Erfolg!", hörte sie einen der Zwillinge, ehe auch schon eine Vielzahl von Beamten apparierten und ein Zauber sie unvorbereitet traf, sie stürzte rückwärts und fiel auf den Rucksack in dem sich Patty befand.

Sie spürte wie Michael nach ihr schnappte.

„Woanders hin.", rief sie zu Patty und hoffte, dass die kleine Elfe in Ordnung war.

Sie verschwanden mit einem Knall.

Benommen griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und sah ihn etwas entfernt von sich liegen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie war, es war irgendein Wald. Sie hörte das Keuchen der kleinen Elfe in ihrem Rucksack.

„Keine Sorge, alles wird gut.", redete sie ihr gut zu.

Michael, der immer noch unter einer beeinträchtigten Sicht litt, hatte den Zauberstab trotzdem ausgemacht, er bewegte sich hastig auf ihn zu. Hermine beeilte sich um ihm zuvor zu kommen.

Beide schnappten gleichzeitig danach.

Sie ließ einen Schocker los, der sie beide traf und zurückwarf, der Zauberstab lag wieder am Boden.

„Du hast keine Chance.", meinte Michael, dessen Sicht sich offenbar wieder besserte.

Er versetzte ihr einen Stoß und sie stürzte zu Boden.

„Accio Zauberstab.", versuchte sie einen Zauber ohne Stab.

Der Stab bewegte sich zumindest so weit, dass Michael, der danach schnappte ins Leere griff. Sie war inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen. Wieder erreichten sie beide den Zauberstab gleichzeitig und wieder schockte sie sie beide, doch diesmal umklammerte sie den Zauberstab fest genug. Zwar fiel er ihr aus der Hand, doch er lag direkt neben ihr. Hastig griff sie danach und versetzte Michael einen weiteren Schocker der ihn zu Boden warf.

„Wechsle auf die richtige Seite, bevor es zu spät ist.", meinte Hermine kopfschüttelnd, ehe sie zu Patty sprach.

Sein Blick sprach Bände, so behexte sie ihn erneut weshalb sie ihn erneut mit einem Schocker behexte und dann seine Erinnerungen manipulierte. Sie hätte ihn lieber bewegungsunfähig gemacht, aber die Gefahr, dass er hier draußen in der Wildnis umkommen könnte, war ihr zu groß.

„Zurück.", bat sie die Elfe.

Sie vernahm nur Stöhnen und entschloss sich vorerst zu laufen. Michael hatte zumindest keinen Zauberstab und war immer noch weggetreten, aber wenn er es schaffen sollte Kontakt aufzunehmen oder zu apparieren, würde es hier nur so von Beamten und Beamtinnen des Ministeriums wimmeln, da sie im Gegensatz zu ihm genau wüssten was geschehen war. Ihre Sorge um Patty trieb sie noch mehr an. Sie wollte aus der Hör- und Sichtweite von Michael sein, für den Fall, dass er doch mehr mitbekam, als sie vermutete.

„Dobby.", flüsterte sie kaum war sie einen kleinen Abhang mehr oder weniger hinunter gestürzt.

Der Elf erschien, schnappte sie und verschwand mit ihr ohne auch nur eine Frage zu stellen. Er wusste ganz genau was er tat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Hermine!", rief Fred und stürzte sofort zu ihr.

Erleichtert sah sie Angelina, deren Blick ähnlich besorgt war. Hermine nahm eilig ihren Rucksack ab.

„Patty, sie ist verletzt.", schrie sie fast und öffnete den Rucksack.

Vorsichtig hob sie das keuchende und blutende kleine Geschöpft hoch und legte sie auf die Wohnzimmercouch.

„Ich weiß nicht wie wesen Elfen heilt. Wenn ich ihr einen Trank gebe könnte der sie genauso gut umbringen.", meinte sie verzweifelt.

„Ich weiß ein paar Dinge.", meldete sich Cally und sprang auf die Couch zu ihrer Freundin.

„Ein Zauber hat mich getroffen, ich bin direkt auf sie gestürzt.", erklärte Hermine.

Cally bewegte langsam ihre Hände über ihre verletzte Freundin.

„Sie hatte Glück, der Kopf scheint bis auf die Nase in Ordnung zu sein.", seufzte sie, „Sonst könnte ich auch nicht viel machen."

Sie legte Patty die Hände auf den Brustkorb und ein Lichtstrahl erfasste sowohl Callys Hände als auch den Körper von Patty. Die Elfe begann regelmäßiger zu atmen.

„Es war ein unglücklicher Sturz.", erklärte Cally und streichelte ihr über den Kopf, ehe sie ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

„Dobby.", rief die kleine Elfe dann und begann ihm ein paar Dinge zu zeigen.

„Dobby hat verstanden.", erklärte der kleine Elf.

Dann wandte sich Cally an die anderen Anwesenden.

„Cally muss gehen, meine Herrin wird sonst meine Abwesenheit bemerken. Dobby kann Patty weiterhin pflegen. Patty wird viel Ruhe brauchen."

„Aber sie kommt wieder in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine besorgt nach.

„Cally hofft es sehr.", meinte die Elfe bedrückt.

Für einen Moment hatte Hermine das Gefühl, Cally wäre lieber nicht gegangen. Kurz öffnete sie ihren Mund, doch dann verschwand sie mit einem lauten Knall.

„Vielleicht können die Heiler und die Heilerin mehr für sie tun.", überlegte Hermine.

„Sie hat so viel für uns getan.", meinte Fred, und nahm Angelina in die Arme.

Bevor Hermine mit Patty aufbrach, hörte sie sich kurz an, was Angelina zu berichten hatte. Sie blieb bei Patty sitzen, die von Dobby betreut wurde.

„Es ist genau wie ihr angenommen habt. Sie haben mir zugesichert, dass Alicia und George kein Problem bei der Untersuchung haben werden und ich das Baby behalten kann, wenn ich einer Neuverheiratung zustimme."

„Wir müssen flüchten.", meinte Fred, „Du bist offiziell Browns Frau und das Kind ist auch seines."

„Sie wissen nur, dass Pansy involviert war, wir konnten die anderen behexen.", meinte George, „Aber wenn du flüchtest räumst du damit deine Schuld ein."

„Ich denke alle Weasles sind in potentieller Gefahr.", meinte Hermine, „Aber sie können zumindest ausschließen, dass Pansy von Alicia gespielt wurde, der Vielsafttrank ist in der Schwangerschaft eine zu große Gefahr. Ich nehme an sie werden aus meinem Verschwinden schließen, dass ich es war. Ich könnte mich dazu bekennen."

„Vielleicht lasten sie es Rabastan und den Todessern an.", überlegte George.

„Und damit auch Draco und Percy.", erkannte sie den Fehler in ihrem Plan zu spät.

„Hast du Browns Erinnerungen behext?", fragte Fred.

Sie nickte.

„Dann haben dich nur die zwei anderen kurz gesehen. Damit weiß niemand, dass du Pansy warst und sie suchen gewiss nicht nach Toten mit ihren Phantombildern.", überlegte Fred.

„Fred, du solltest nicht flüchten.", meinte Molly, „Es wäre ein Schuldeingeständnis."

„Nein, ich lasse Angelina und mein Kind nicht mehr allein.", sagte Fred bestimmt.

„Fred und Angelina sollten beide gehen.", meinte Arthur, „Wenn sie uns alle Probleme deswegen machen, müssen wir eben alle untertauchen."

Das war die finale Entscheidung. Kaum hatten sie ein paar von Bill und Fleurs Kleidern gepackt waren sie aufbruchsbereit. Als Patty trotz Dobbys Pflege laut stöhnte wussten sie es blieb keine Zeit für Umarmungen und brachen sofort auf.

Dobby brachte sie in den sicheren Hafen. Hermine sah, dass Phoebe wie die meisten anderen bereits schlief. Hermine ging mit der Elfe in den Armen zu Stacie, der Heilerin, die offenbar die Nachtschicht übernommen hatte und gerade mit einer Patientin fertig geworden war.

„Die Hauselfe.", war Stacie betrübt, „Ich habe leider keinerlei Erfahrung mit anderen Wesen. Die anderen auch nicht."

Hermine fragte sich ob Hagrid ihr helfen könnte. Für sie selbst war es zu gefährlich zurückzukehren.

„Dobby, würdest du sie zu Hagrid bringen und uns Bescheid geben ob er ihr helfen kann, ehe du zu den Weasleys zurückkehrst?"

Dobby nickte und verschwand mit Patty. Hermine ging zurück zu Angelina und Fred, die Arm in Arm dastanden und noch recht verloren wirkten.

Als Dobby wieder erschien und ihnen bescheid gab, dass Hagrid Patty in die Obhut von Wilhelmina Raue-Pritsche übergeben würde, da diese nicht nur über die Heilung magischer Kreaturen Bescheid wusste, sondern auch Erfahrungen hatte was andere magische Wesen betraf. Hermine atmete auf.

„Ihr kommt mit hinauf in das Zimmer wo ich schlafe.", meinte Hermine, „Ich muss nur kurz nach Phoebe sehen, dann gehen wir nach oben."

Sie setzte sich kurz zu Phoebe, die wirklich schon wieder viel besser aussah, ans Lager. Ihr Gesicht war wieder zu erkennen, auch wenn es noch von blauen Flecken gezeichnet war.

Am Weg nach oben zeigte Hermine ihnen die wichtigsten Räume. Fred und Angelina waren sichtlich begeistert, auch wenn das Haus sich in einem eher baufälligen Zustand befand.

Oben angekommen öffnete Hermine leise die Tür. Sie fand Sid und Nancy schlafend vor. Hermine stellte das Bett, das sie hervorholte auf und bot es Angelina und Fred an. Völlig erschöpft legte sich Angelina sofort hin. Hermine nahm an, es würde Phoebe nicht stören, wenn sie heute auf ihrer Matratze schlief.

Während sie noch immer im Raum stand und Fred sich gerade auf das Bett gesetzt hatte, vernahm sie ein seltsames Rascheln und leuchtete mit dem Zauberstab in die Richtung. Es kam aus der Richtung des Tisches, aber es war nichts zu sehen.

„Käfer.", vernahm sie plötzlich die Stimme von Sid, er musste vom schwachen Licht wach geworden sein.

Nancy murmelte kurz im Schlaf, und drehte sich dann zur Seite. Hermine ging näher an den Tisch und erschrak, als sie feststellte, dass was sie für Schatten gehalten hatte, tatsächlich Käfer waren.

„Wir tragen sie morgen hinaus.", erklärte Sid.

Hermine sah sich das Gewusel noch einen Moment länger an, ehe sie hinüber zur Matratze wanderte.

„Ich bin Sid.", stellte er sich Fred vor, der immer noch am Bett saß. Angelina war inzwischen eingeschlafen.

„Fred.", streckte er ihm die Hand entgegen.

Sid zündete ein paar Kerzen in der Mitte des Raumes an, so dass sie etwas Licht hatten.

„Warte mal.", meinte Fred dann, „Ja, wir haben uns doch schon das eine oder andere Mal im alten Hauptquartier gesehen."

„Sid hat auf dem Konzert gespielt, zu dem Ginny, Luna und ich gingen.", meinte Hermine.

„Das Konzert.", meinte Fred kopfschüttelnd.

„Da durfte ich auch ihren überaus charmanten Ehemann kennenlernen.", stellte Sid abschätzig fest.

„Snape macht sich wirklich nirgendwo leicht Freunde.", schüttelte Fred den Kopf.

„Snape?", hörten sie plötzlich die verschlafene Stimme von Nancy, „Professor Snape? Aus Hogwarts? Er ist Hermines Mann?"

Mit einem Mal setzte sie sich in ihrem Bett auf.

„Nicht mehr, ihre Ehe wurde annulliert.", schüttelte Fred den Kopf.

„Nein, aber… ich verstehe nicht…", murmelte Sid.

Hermine war etwas irritiert von seinen Worten.

„Was gibt es daran nicht zu verstehen? Das Ministerium wollte ihnen wohl eins auswischen.", erklärte Fred.

„Äh ja.", murmelte Sid, aber Hermine war misstrauisch.

Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass er ihr irgendetwas verschwieg.

„Hast du mit ihm gesprochen als er hier war?", fragte Nancy, „Oder warte, ich glaube das war kurz nachdem du gekommen bist, da bist du wohl hier bei uns gewesen."

„Was? Er war hier?", war Hermine überrascht.

„Es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn er es nicht versucht hätte.", meinte Fred.

„Dann hat er mich einfach nicht gefunden?", überlegte Hermine und es versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz, „Ich muss mit ihm reden."

Als sie aufsprang, tat Sid es ihr gleich.

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee.", entgegnete er.

„Wieso nicht?", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Ja, wieso nicht?", kam es gleichzeitig von Fred und Nancy.

„Nun, er wusste, dass du hier bist."

„Woher?", verstand sie erst nicht und wurde dann blass, „Du hast mit ihm gesprochen und es mir verschwiegen? Was hast du ihm gesagt?"

„Es spielt keine Rolle. Offenbar waren seine Absichten schlecht, so wie ich es vermutet habe."

Als Fred ihn böse anfunkelte wurde Sid doch gesprächiger.

„Eigentlich sollte er seine Flucht aufgeben, um dich schützen zu können. Aber wenn ihr gar nicht mehr verheiratet seid, kann er das natürlich nicht."

Hermine kippte regelrecht zurück auf die Matratze.

„Er hat meinetwegen die Flucht aufgegeben?", sie hatte Schwierigkeiten die Tränen zurück zu halten, weil sie das Gefühl hatte ihn unglaublich Unrecht getan zu haben.

Fred kam zu ihr und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern.

„Aber er kann dir doch nicht helfen.", schüttelte Sid verständnislos den Kopf.

„Natürlich kann er das.", rollte Fred mit den Augen, „Ich bin mir sicher er hatte sofort einen Plan. Oder denkst du er hätte Hermine sonst hier alleine zurück gelassen. Er liebt sie."

„Was läuft nur falsch bei euch. Das ist doch keine Liebe!"

„Ehrlich, Sid.", schüttelte nun Nancy entsetzt den Kopf, „Ich glaube nicht, dass du das beurteilen kannst."

„Hat er irgendetwas gesagt?", fragte sie drängend.

Die Blicke von Nancy und Fred taten das übrige. Sid sah unsicher zwischen ihnen hin und her, ehe er in seine Hosentasche griff.

Hermine erkannte sofort was er da hervorzog. Sie sprang auf und schnappte den Ring sofort.

„Wie kannst du nur?", fuhr sie ihn an, und weckte damit beinahe Angelina, „Schon wieder? Was ist nur los mit dir?"

„Er ist nicht gut für dich.", schüttelte er den Kopf und sah regelrecht verzweifelt aus.

Hermine bemerkte wie blass, Nancy wurde, als sie Sid an den Schultern packte.

„Sie ist nicht Kelly, Sid.", meinte sie mit eindringlicher Stimme, während sie ihn schüttelte, „Hörst du mich, sie ist nicht Kelly!"

Dann wandte sie sich an Hermine, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Es tut mir so leid.", versicherte sie, „Und es tut ihm auch leid. Sag es ihr Sid!"

Nun sah sie auch die Tränen in seinen Augen. Fred sah sie fragend an, aber sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Er sagte er schuldet dir noch einen Tanz.", meinte Sid und senkte seinen Kopf, „Es tut mir leid, ich sollte gehen."

Ehe Hermine etwas sagen konnte, stürmte er zur Tür hinaus.

„Sid.", rief Nancy ihm hinterher, ließ ihn aber gehen.

„Du willst uns nicht zufällig aufklären?", fragte Fred.

Nancy setzte sich aufs Bett und atmete tief durch.

„Kelly war eine Freundin von Sid und mir. Sie stand uns beiden sehr nahe.", erklärte sie, „Aber sie hatte etwas andere Einstellungen. Deshalb hat sie sich entschlossen zu heiraten. Sie hat ihren Mann über Wizlove kennengelernt. Sid und ich haben ihr von Anfang an gesagt, er wäre nicht gut für sie, weil er sie so respektlos behandelte. Irgendwann fanden wir heraus, dass er sie schlug. Wir haben sie rausgeholt, aber sie ging zurück. Sie hat den Kontakt zu uns danach vollständig abgebrochen und macht es uns unmöglich sie zu finden. Einmal hat sie mich noch getroffen, sie war schwanger und hat behauptet alles wäre gut."

„Es tut mir leid.", meinte Hermine.

„Nein, mir tut es leid. Ich hätte sehen müssen, was mit Sid los ist. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, erinnerst du auch mich ein klein wenig an sie."

Ein Kitzeln auf ihren Beinen lenkte Hermine kurz ab. Als sie hinunter zu ihren Füßen sah, waren da unzählige Käfer. Sie wischte sie von ihrem Bein und sah, dass die Käfer alle einem folgten, der ganz anders aussah als sie selbst.

Schnell schnappte Hermine nach einem Glas, das vor ihr stand. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte sie den Käfer, der die anderen anführte eingefangen.

Nancy sah sie irritiert an.

„Was hast du mit dem vor?", fragte sie, als Hermine ein Glas mit Schaubverschluss aus ihrer Tasche holte und es mit Löchern ausstattete, ehe sie den Käfer darin einsperrte und das Glas behexte.

„Oh, dieses Exemplar kann wesen nicht einfach vor die Tür setzen. Es braucht eine ganz spezielle Umgebung. Aber keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich darum.", erklärte sie.

Nancy sah sie irritiert an, als sie das Glas in ihrer Tasche verschwinden ließ.

„Es ist sicherer.", versicherte ihr Hermine, „Sie bekommt ausreichend Sauerstoff."

„Du kennst dich so gut mit diesen Tierchen aus, dass du weißt, dass es eine sie ist?", war Nancy beeindruckt.

„Nein, ich kenne mich nur mit diesem speziellen Exemplar gut aus. Ich habe mich schon einmal längere Zeit darum gekümmert, sie muss mir wohl gefolgt sein.", meinte sie.

„Käfer tun so was?", konnte Nancy es kaum glauben.

„Dieser schon."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N:**

Erneut danke ich euch vielmals fürs Lesen und für die Reviews!

Ich kann euer Bedürfnis nach positiven Ereignissen gut verstehen, ich hoffe dieses Kapitel war diesbezüglich zumindest ein bisschen mehr nach eurem Geschmack. Ich verspreche euch noch weitere positive Wendungen, es wird aber auch weiterhin negative geben.

Ach ja, und ich bin verwirrt: Wo habe ich behauptet Snape und Umbridge würden heiraten?

Und ich wollte mal feststellen: Mir fehlen die Snape/Hermine Szenen schon so furchtbar. Es ist entsetzlich… Ich hab die so gerne geschrieben. Ich nehme an ihr könnt jetzt sagen: selbst schuld…

Alice-Antonia Snape: Danke vielmals, dass du meine Frage beantwortet hast! Ich verstehe nun was du meinst. Es freut mich sehr, dass die Geschichte dich zum Nachdenken anregt!

AlexUhde: Die Hauselfen sind wirklich essentiell für den Widerstand und werden es weiterhin bleiben.

Rebecca Slytherin: Welchen Satz hast du gemeint, ich bin total verwirrt. Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden mit dem jüngsten Erfolg des Widerstandes.

Lexx: Ja, das Problem mit dem nicht mehr wissen wofür wesen kämpft… Aber ich denke noch wissen sie es und können sich noch darauf besinnen. Ich hoffe das bleibt so.

Ranko9000: Und noch ein Hermine Kapitel und sie wird auch schnell wieder auftreten.

trivialerweise: Ich fürchte wenn ich Umbridge und Snape verheiraten würde, hören mir einige Leute aus Protest mit dem Lesen auf. Ich lasse aber für euch mal alle Möglichkeiten offen, ich will euch ja nicht die Spannung nehmen. Bei einem Umbridge/Lester Kind könnten wir nur noch auf den Einfluss von Zacharias und Hogwarts hoffen.

Sid hat endlich gehandelt, allerdings weil er keine andere Option mehr hatte. Das finde ich etwas schwach von ihm.

Die Todesser sind noch nicht aus dem Rennen, keine Sorge!


	97. sitzt ein neugieriger Käfer

**96 …sitzt ein neugieriger Käfer**

Hermine wurde von einem Knall geweckt. Dobby stand in ihrem Zimmer. Auch Fred und Angelina wurden dadurch aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen.

„Dobby kommt mit einer Nachricht.", erklärte er, „Alles ist unter Kontrolle, ihr dürft nicht zurückkehren und sollt euch heute ruhig verhalten. Eine Besprechung ist für heute Mittag angesetzt"

Er übergab ihnen zwei Zeitungen. Nach kurzen Abschiedsworten verschwand er wieder mit einem Knall, der sofort in einen anderen überging. Die Tür flog auf und Nancy trat mit einem verärgerten Blick ein. Sie hatten keine Zeit über Dobbys Botschaft nachzudenken oder auch nur einen Blick auf die Zeitungen zu werfen.

„Unten ist das absolute Chaos ausgebrochen!", schüttelte sie den Kopf, und bemerkte erst dann ihre fragenden Gesichter, „Oh, ihr wisst es noch nicht."

Sie atmete tief durch und setzte sich auf ihre Matratze. Ihre Blicke schweiften zwischen ihnen hin und her. Offenbar wusste sie nicht, wie sie es ihnen am besten beibringen sollte. Als sie die Zeitungen sah, nahm sie Hermine den Tagespropheten aus der Hand und schlug ihn auf.

„Erlass 35c wurde erweitert und auf Flüchtige ausgedehnt.", erklärte sie bitter und zeigte ihnen den Artikel, „Unten herrscht ein Kommen und Gehen. Die Frist für die Rückkehr beträgt 24h für Leute die unter einem Monat auf der Flucht sind. Sie müssen wegen dem angeblich verursachten Verwaltungsaufwand zwar 500 Galleonen bezahlen, werden aber nicht weiter belangt."

„Und alle die länger auf der Flucht sind?", wollte Fred wissen.

„Sie müssen 750 Galleonen zahlen und sind für ein Jahr auf Bewährung, wobei für das erste halbe Jahr ihr Zauberstab einbehalten wird, außer für die Arbeitszeit, und jeglicher Besitz oder nur die Verwendung eines Zauberstabes außerhalb dieser Zeit ist ein Verstoß gegen die Bewährungsauflagen.", erklärte sie während sie die betreffende Stelle im Artikel suchte und ihnen zeigte.

„Geschickt eingefädelt.", meinte Fred bitter, „Sie geben dem Großteil der Flüchtigen noch einmal eine Chance nicht nach Askaban geschickt zu werden, damit auch möglichst viele in Anbetracht der Gesetzesänderung wirklich zurückkehren."

Bevor sie zum Frühstücken nach unten gingen blätterten sie durch die Zeitungen. Alles was der Tagesprophet über Angelinas Befreiung brachte waren zwei wenig aussagekräftige Sätze unter der Überschrift „Todesser verhelfen reinblütiger Hexe zur Flucht".

Nancy hatte nicht übertrieben, außerhalb des Zimmers ging es rund. Es war sogar schwierig über das enge Stiegenhaus nach unten zu gelangen. Kaum hatten sie eine Kleinigkeit zu essen aus der überfüllten Küche geholt versuchten sie ihr Glück im Lokal. Sie quetschten sich gemeinsam auf eine kleine Couch, die eindeutig nur für zwei Leute gedacht war.

„Vielleicht sollten wir vorerst zurück nach oben gehen.", überlegte Angelina.

„Nicht bevor wir unseren Kaffee getrunken haben, mit unseren Tassen schaffen wir es nicht zurück durch das Gedränge.", meinte Fred.

Die Sorge wie sie all die Leute unterbringen sollten hatte einen unerwartet positiven Aspekt: Sollten sie tatsächlich mehr und mehr werden, würde die Widerstandsbewegung wachsen und das Volk und das Ministerium könnten sie nicht weiter ignorieren. Aber noch war sich Hermine nicht sicher über den Trend. Zwar erschienen ganze Familien, aber es gingen auch Leute von denen sie es nie erwartet hätte.

„Hermine!", hörte sie Fina, die sich zu ihr drängte und zum Abschied umarmte, „Es tut mir leid, aber ich komme aus einer Großfamilie und ich habe eine pflegebedürftige Mutter. Meine Geschwister würden nicht zulassen sie hier unterzubringen und ich denke es wäre keine gute Idee. Ich kann auch ihre Ehen nicht gefährden. Es wäre egoistisch ein Opfer zu verlangen, das ich nicht erbringen will."

„Was wirst du tun?", fragte Hermine betroffen.

„Ich habe Kontakt zu meinem Bruder aufgenommen. Ein Freund von ihm wird wegen der Gesetzeserweiterung von Abschnitt 2 von 35c geschieden, wir werden wohl heiraten."

„Erweiterung von Abschnitt 2?"

„Hast du nicht den ganzen Text im Tagespropheten gelesen? Alle kinderlosen Ehen die nicht unter Erlass 35 fallen werden ganz unabhängig von der Dauer der Ehe geschieden.", erklärte Fina überrascht.

Hermine wusste nichts zu sagen, und nach einem Moment des Schweigens nahm Fina sie in den Arm, ehe sie das Lokal verließ.

„Zu gehen ist ein Fehler! Stattdessen sollten wir alle uns auflehnen, so viele sind Betroffen, es ist Zeit für einen Umsturz.", fuhr ein Zauberer einen anderen an.

Um beide hatten sich Leute gesammelt. Die ganze Gruppe schien in zwei Lager gespalten zu sein.

„Wir können nicht von anderen verlangen, dass sie den Preis für unsere Entscheidung treffen.", widersprach der andere Zauberer.

„Das ist die Sache, wenn ihr alle zurückkehrt, dann müssen wir alle büßen. Versteht ihr das nicht."

Es wurde immer lauter im Raum und Hermine entschloss sich zu gehen, und nach Phoebe zu sehen, ehe sie sich um den Käfer kümmerte. Fred sah aus als wollte er mitdiskutieren, aber Angelina redete auf ihn ein und sie gingen zurück nach oben.

Als Sid, der bei ihr saß Hermine sah, sprang er sofort auf und blieb unschlüssig stehen. Phoebe schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

„Hermine, es tut mir leid.", erklärte Sid.

Hermine nickte nur, sie war sich noch nicht im geringsten klar wie sie mit der Situation in Zukunft umgehen würde, vorerst war sie unglaublich wütend auf ihn, auch wenn sie zumindest ein wenig Verständnis für ihn aufbringen konnte.

„Was werdet ihr tun?, fragte sie ohne weiter auf den Konflikt mit Sid einzugehen, in Anbetracht der Umstände hatte er viel weniger Bedeutung für sie, als sie im ersten Moment vermutet hatte.

„Ich bin ein Einzelkind, meine Mutter ist viel zu alt um Kinder zu bekommen und mein Vater tot. Ich habe eine Cousine, aber sie ist ein Halbblut und mit einem Halbblut verheiratet, das ist also kein Problem. Und sie wollte ohnehin immer eine große Familie, es verbaut ihnen nichts mein Kind zu ersetzen. Ich bin mir sicher sie wird sich deshalb sofort freiwillig dafür melden.", erklärte Phoebe.

„Die Möglichkeit besteht?"

„Da sie es nicht ausdrücklich verboten haben, oder festgelegt haben, dass es vom Ministerium bestimmt wird haben sie vermutlich unfreiwillig ein Hintertürchen offengelassen. Das hoffen wir zumindest.", erklärte Sid.

„Was hast du eigentlich vor?", fragte sie Sid.

„Meine Familie lebt in Frankreich.", meinte er, „Meine Eltern sind ausgewandert als ich noch ein Kleinkind war. Nur ich bin nachdem ich Beauxbatons abgeschlossen habe zurückgekehrt."

„Nancy hat die weit größeren Probleme.", stellte Phoebe fest, „Sie hat ihren Bruder und ihre Schwester heute kontaktiert, aber noch nichts von ihnen gehört. Ihr Eltern waren geschieden und sind beide bereits nach dem neuen Gesetz verheiratet. Und was ist mit dir?"

„Ich muss zuerst noch ein paar Dinge klären, ehe ich eine Entscheidung treffe.", meinte sie.

Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass Phoebes Zustand sich zunehmend verbesserte und Nancy zu ihnen gestoßen war, entschied sich Hermine sich um den Käfer zu kümmern. Nancy hatte noch nichts von ihren Geschwistern gehört, aber noch war Zeit.

Es war schwierig einen Ort zu finden, an dem sie ungestört wäre. Letztendlich entschied sie sich für die Toilette. Sie verhängte einige Zauber und holte dann das Glas aus ihrer Tasche. Kaum hatte sie es geöffnet flog der Käfer heraus und sofort kehrte Rita in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurück und richtete drohend ihren Zauberstab auf Hermine, die es ihr gleich tat.

„Du bist tot.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Nein, meine Schwester ist tot.", erklärte sie bitter.

„Tut mir leid.", meinte Hermine sofort, „Du bist also auf der Flucht vor Rabastan?"

„Bei Merlin, ich denke ich bin wirklich der falschen gefolgt. Wäre ich in der Lage hier zu sein, wenn ich nicht vor dem Ministerium auf der Flucht wäre?", rollte sie mit den Augen, „Rabastan und seine Todesser haben nichts mit Trudys Ermordung zu tun."

„In der Tat? Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Weil ich mich an diesem Abend mit ihm getroffen habe.", erklärte sie, „Er hat mir im Austausch für das Medaillon eine DNA-Probe deines Großvaters gegeben."

„Reynaud ist in seiner Gewalt?", fragte Hermine.

„Nicht mehr. Er konnte fliehen und hat versucht mir die Probe zu stehlen, aber er hat mich unterschätzt.", erklärte sie, „Aber ich habe ihn getäuscht weil ich sie zuvor bereits dupliziert hatte."

„Hast du eine Ahnung wer dich aus dem Weg räumen wollte?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich denke es ist eine Verschwörung. Ich bin auf der Suche nach den Drahtziehern.", meinte Rita.

„Und was willst du von mir?", schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ich denke du willst etwas von mir. Diese DNA-Probe käme dir doch bestimmt ganz gelegen, um ein für alle Mal alle Zweifel aus der Welt zu schaffen.", lachte Rita.

„Und wofür würdest du mir diese wohl geben?", war Hermine überaus skeptisch.

„Wir verfolgen derzeit denselben Mann: Benoit Palley.", erklärte sie.

„Wie lange folgst du mir schon?", wurde Hermine unwohl zumute.

„Lange genug um wenn das alles vorbei ist eine umfassende Untergrundreportage zu verfassen.", grinste sie.

„Na, wunderbar, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt.", schnaufte Hermine, ehe sie fragte, „Also, was ist der Plan?"

„Wir brechen sofort auf. Eigentlich hätten wir das bereits gestern tun sollen.", erklärte sie.

„Ich muss vorher noch etwas klären.", meinte Hermine.

„Keine Zeit. Und kein Wort zu irgendjemanden. Wir müssen jetzt gehen, wenn du innerhalb der 24h-Frist zurück sein willst.", war Rita überzeugt.

Auch wenn sie nicht wusste wie es um Snape und sie stand, war es immer noch der beste Plan ihre Ehe zu retten, da sie es nicht verantworten konnte, dass vielleicht ihre Squibeltern oder ihr Freunde und Freundinnen für ihre Flucht bezahlen mussten.

„Meinetwegen. Wohin gehen wir und wie kommen wir dorthin?"

„Wollten deine kleinen Freundinnen nicht dein Aussehen verändern? Und hast du nicht Kontakte zu Leuten, die mehr über Palley und seinen Konzern wissen?"

Rita schien wirklich alles beobachtet zu haben, also zog sie was sie für eine Liste hielt hervor.

„Hier steht wir sollen zur Smith Familie und diese wird jemanden für uns kontaktieren.", erklärte Hermine etwas überrascht darüber, dass Zacharias ihr nur die Adresse seiner Eltern gegeben hatte.

„Gut, also such deine Freundin, die dich etwas tarnt und dann ruf eine deiner Hauselfen-Freunde.", meinte Rita.

Sie wusste viel zu viel, weshalb Hermine hoffte, dass Rita durch ihre Informationen keine schnelle Rückkehr in die Gesellschaft möglich wäre. Die Möglichkeit, dass sie ihr Wissen über den Widerstand für ihre Freiheit und Sicherheit verkaufen könnte, machte ihr große Sorgen. Obwohl es grausam war, zog sie selbst in Erwägung Rita wieder einzusperren, sowie sie die DNA ihres Großvaters besaß.

Während Rita sich wieder in einen Käfer verwandelte tippte Hermine unauffällig auf ihren Ring.

„Ring erhalten. Arbeite an Rückkehr. Rita lebt und hat Lestrange DNA. Bin bis morgen mit ihr unterwegs. Bitte nicht interferieren."

Als ihr Finger warm wurde, griff sie mit der Hand nach Rita und umschloss sie unter dem Vorwand sie nur anders zu platzieren. Sie blickte hastig auf den Ring und las die Botschaft.

„Kümmere mich um die Selwyns. Draco hat Hilfe. Nicht interferieren. Kontaktiere mich unbedingt vor Rückkehr."

Als ihr warm ums Herz wurde, als sie endlich wieder etwas von ihm hörte, zwang sie sich dazu, sich zu erinnern, welches unmögliche Verhalten von ihm der Grund für ihre Flucht gewesen war. Sollten sie ihre Ehe tatsächlich retten können, würde mehr als eine einfache Aussprache nötig sein.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Theodor sah gespannt dabei zu wie Minerva McGonagall gemeinsam mit Su das Aussehen von Hestia Jones veränderte. Mit ihrer identischen Größe war sie die perfekte Kandidatin bis Tonks offiziell abgereist war, um die Rolle von Hermine zu übernehmen.

„Sie leisten in der Tat ausgezeichnete Arbeit.", nickte McGonagall zufrieden, während sie eine kurze Pause einlegten.

„Darf ich fragen, weshalb wir Hermine nicht generell auf diese Weise ersetzen?", fragte Theodor.

„Wir können nicht jeden Tag eine andere Person verwenden, dadurch wäre ihr Verhalten zu auffällig.", meinte McGonagall.

Die Antwort genügte Theodor noch nicht, und Su fiel das sofort auf.

„Es gibt in diesem Fall zwei Arten der Verwandlung. Eine permanente und eine die sich zurückbildet. Verständlicherweise könnten wir nur die zweite Art anwenden. Wird das bei einer Person aber zu oft wiederholt, wird die Veränderung mit der Zeit permanent, weil sich die Grundstruktur verändert. Die wahre Gestalt der Person würde also verloren gehen.", erklärte sie.

Minerva McGonagall lächelte ihrer Schülerin zufrieden zu, ehe sie beide wieder an die Arbeit gingen.

„Und der Aufwand ist auch nicht gerade gering.", ergänzte Theodor mehr für sich selbst und in einem Ton, der es die beiden Frauen als Lob verstehen ließ.

Theodor hoffte er würde seine Aufgabe, das Werk der beiden zu bewerten, zufriedenstellend erfüllen können. Schließlich kannte er Hermine nicht so gut wie viele andere Mitglieder der DA. Bedauerlicherweise hatte McGonagall nur für sie beide eine vernünftige Ausrede gefunden, ihre zukünftige Anstellung betreffend, um sie aus dem Unterricht holen zu können. Heute morgen waren vier weitere Beamten und zwei Beamtinnen des Ministeriums angereist, die eigentlich nur Tonks Abreise überwachen sollten, in Wirklichkeit aber schon die ganze Zeit nichts anderes taten als zu spionieren. Vor allem Ginny und Harry wurden nahezu ständig überwacht. Harry war regelrecht in die ehemalige Hütte von Hagrid verbannt worden, die gerade inspiziert wurde. Ginny hatte Muggelkunde bei Umbridge und trotzdem hatte Theodor am Weg zum Büro der Direktorin gesehen, dass einer der Beamten ständig vor der Tür des Klassenzimmers herumschlich.

„Nun, Mr Nott, was sagen sie?", riss ihn die Stimme von McGonagall aus den Gedanken.

„Die Nase.", bemerkte er sofort und schüttelte den Kopf.

McGonagall ließ Su freie Hand dabei das Kunstwerk zu perfektionieren. Kaum passte die Nase, hatte Theodor weitere Einwände gefunden. Die Wangenknochen, die Augen und der Mund brauchten noch ein paar kleinere Verbesserungen. Als sie schließlich alle drei zufrieden waren probierte Hestia Jones einen experimentellen Zauber an sich, der ihre Stimme ein wenig manipulierte.

Als sie annähernd überzeugend klang, gaben sie sich zufrieden. Es war auch höchste Zeit. Tonks war unter dem Vorwand zu packen schon viel zu lange in ihrem Zimmer. Die Kontrollorgane hatten angekündigt, dass sie mindestens zwei Stunden vor Abreise im Krankenflügel zu erscheinen hatte, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch wirklich sie selbst war. Pünktlich mit Ende der Stunden könnten die Hauselfen nun unauffällig Tonks und Hestia Jones austauschen.

Als Su und Theodor das Büro von McGonagall betraten, wartete Lester bereits vor der Tür und verlangte mit ihr zu sprechen. Kaum war er im Büro fiel die Tür auch schon hinter ihnen zu.

„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl.", meinte Su im Bezug auf diese Situation.

„Ich auch nicht.", erklärte Theodor und beschleunigte seinen Schritt.

Kaum betraten sie den Korridor in dem sich das Klassenzimmer von Umbridge befand hörten sie auch schon Schreie. Ehe sich einer der Beamten umdrehen konnte, zog er Su schnell in eine Nische.

„Wir haben hier die Verfügung!", hörte er einen der Beamten, „Ihre Untersuchung wurde wegen Fluchtgefahr vorverlegt. Sie sind verpflichtet mich in den Krankenflügel zu begleiten."

„Mein Mann hat das Recht anwesend zu sein.", erklärte Giny bestimmt.

„Da Fluchtgefahr besteht, ist das nicht der Fall.", meinte eine Beamtin.

Theodor wagte es einen Blick auf die Situation.

„Du gehst und hilfst Harry in das Schloss zu kommen.", erklärte er, „Ich lauere ihnen in der Krankenstation auf und sorge dafür, dass für den Notfall eine Hauselfe zur Stelle ist."

Su nickte und als Theodor ihr ein Signal gab, liefen sie beide los. Glücklicherweise blieben sie ungesehen. Theodor griff nach seiner Münze, da sie noch nicht alle Spiegel verteilt hatten und informierte so die DA über die Situation. Es war der denkbar ungünstigste Moment für eine Flucht von Harry und Ginny. Der Unsichtbarkeitsumhang war im Besitz des Ordens und die Befreiung von Draco stand möglicherweise ebenfalls auf dem Spiel.

Eilig betrat Theodor den Krankenflügel und fand Madam Pomfrey zu seiner Erleichterung alleine vor.

„Mr Nott. Wenn sie keine wirklich ernsten Beschwerden habe, muss ich sie leider abweisen. In wenigen Minuten treffen zwei Beamten mit Nymphadora Tonks ein und sie haben angeordnet, dass außer Notfällen niemand in der Krankenstation anwesend sein darf.", erklärte sie bedauernd.

„Sie ist nicht die einzige die kommen wird. Ginny Potter wird zu ihrer vorgezogenen Untersuchung hierher gebracht.", erklärte er, ehe er nach einer Hauselfe rief, die er unter einem der Betten versteckte und der er die Anweisung gab Ginny notfalls in die Küche zu bringen, falls der Ernstfall eintrat.

Er hoffte, dass es sich anders lösen ließ, denn nach Möglichkeit sollte das Ministerium nicht darauf aufmerksam werden, dass ihnen Hauselfen hilfreich zur Seite standen.

„Sie sollten gehen, ehe jemand sie sieht, Mr Nott.", meinte Madam Pomfrey ernst.

Als sie bereits Stimmen hörten, rief er nach einer anderen Hauselfe, die ihn nach draußen brachte. Er erschien ein paar Gänge weiter und ging wieder in die Nähe des Krankenflügels, nur um Madam Pomfrey zu sehen, die ihm bedeutete ihm zu folgen.

„Sie haben mich der Krankenstation verwiesen. Ich denke wir sollten die Direktorin so schnell wie möglich informieren.", erklärte sie, „Aber vorher zeige ich ihnen einen anderen Weg in die Krankenstation. Ich denke wir haben nicht viel Zeit, sollten sie sich entscheiden die Potters weiter bestrafen zu wollen."

Ihre Stimme war bitter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco konnte sich nur schwer zurückhalten, als die Anklagepunkte verlesen wurden. Es waren alles infame Lügen. Sein Anwalt griff nach seiner Hand, als er kurz davor war aufzuspringen, und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

Als das drohende Strafmaß verlesen wurde, war es jedoch nicht er, der schimpfend aufsprang, sondern sein Anwalt. Draco konnte sich nicht rühren während die Worte in seinem Kopf wiederhallten.

„Als Strafe für derartige Verbrechen gegen die Menschheit ist im Falle eines Schuldspruches die Höchststrafe vorgesehen. Der Dementorenkuss."

Als er in den Zeugenstand gerufen wurde, war ihm sofort klar, dass er keine Chance hatte. Trotz genauer Instruktionen seines Anwaltes wurden ihm vom Staatsanwalt Unterstellungen gemacht und der Einspruch seines Anwaltes wurde laufend zurückgewiesen. Er sagte nicht einmal viel, der Staatsanwalt sprach mehr und in Wirklichkeit wusste Draco, dass es keinen Unterschied machte. Niemand im Höchstgericht des Zaubergamots, das nur aus dem ursprünglichen Zaubergamot selbst bestand und dem Zaubereiminister, hatte die Absicht für seine Unschuld zu stimmen. Sie würden einstimmig den Dementorenkuss fordern, denn ein derartiges Urteil konnte nur getroffen werden, wenn alle Mitglieder des Gamots zustimmten.

Laut den Vorwürfen war Draco nicht nur der Mörder von Cecily Lestrange sondern auch von Rita Kimmkorn, wie angeblich neuere Untersuchungen ergeben hatten. Draco hatte die Todesser demnach nur als Vorwand und Alibi zu seinem Anwesen beordert und schon zuvor Rita Kimmkorn ermordet und die Nachbarin mit einem Zauber belegt, der sie glauben ließ alles habe sich später zugetragen. Dann habe er Rabastan zu Rita beordert, um ihm eine Falle zu stellen, da er um die Vormachtstellung innerhalb der Todesser kämpfte. Aber das war nicht alles, er war der Befreier der Todesser und außerdem der Kopf hinter der Verschwörung von Percy Weasley.

Einige reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen wurden nach seiner Befragung in den Zeugenstand gerufen, die angaben, er habe ihnen gesagt er hätte vor ihre zukünftigen Ehepartner und Partnerinnen zu ermorden.

Sie hatten seine Mutter bewusst aus dem Verfahren heraus gehalten, weil sie verhindern wollten, dass das Ministerium vielleicht auch gegen sie vorgehen würde. Aber der Staatsanwalt drehte es wieder zu seinen Gunsten.

„Nicht einmal seine Mutter ist hier, um ihm beizustehen. Was sagt uns das darüber was für ein Mensch Draco Malfoy ist?"

„Einer, dem seine Familie wichtiger ist als sein Leben.", murmelte er und wurde nur von seinem Anwalt gehört, der ihm die Hand bestärkend auf die Schulter legte.

Während sie auf den Urteilsspruch warteten wurde es unruhig im Gerichtssaal. Während sein Anwalt mit ihm über die Möglichkeit schnell in Berufung zu gehen sprach, stieß er versehentlich eine Mappe hinunter. Da er nicht sofort reagierte, beugte sich Draco nach unten. Er nahm die Mappe und sah ein Bonbon daneben liegen.

„Langsam lutschen, nur im Notfall schlucken.", hörte er so leise, dass er nicht sicher war, ob er es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte.

Was immer es auch war, was hatte er noch zu verlieren, dachte er und nahm es in den Mund. Er wagte es kaum zu lutschen, damit es niemanden auffiel. Es vergingen nur wenige Minuten, ehe das Zaubergamot wieder eintrat und alle sich erhoben.

„Das Höchstgericht des Zaubergamots hat eine Entscheidung getroffen. Draco Malfoy, erheben sie sich.", verlas eine Hexe.

Draco erhob sich und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

„Das Zaubergamot befindet den Angeklagten in sämtlichen Punkten für schuldig und verurteilt Draco Malfoy deshalb zum Dementorenkuss."

Es wurde laut und Chaos brach im Gerichtssaal aus.

„Ruhe im Gerichtssaal!", ertönte es, aber das Zaubergamot musste Ordner einschreiten lassen.

Als es etwas ruhiger wurde verkündete die Hexe weiter: „Es gibt keine Möglichkeit gegen das Urteil in Berufung zu gehen, Mr Malfoy wird den Kuss in der nächsten Stunde erhalten."

Das einzige was er in dem Moment spürte war der Geschmack des Bonbons in seinem Mund und er hoffte so sehr, dass es Gift wäre, denn lieber würde er sterben, als seine Seele zu verlieren.

„Das können sie nicht machen! Das ist nicht rechtens!", empörte sich sein Anwalt und versuchte sich den Beamten in den Weg zu stellen, die Draco abführten.

Er wurde von zwei Ordnern zurückgehalten. Draco bemerkte gar nicht, wie er an den Händen gepackt und mehr oder weniger hinaus geschleift wurde. Die Ordner hatten Schwierigkeiten die Menge die im Saal verblieben war unter Kontrolle zu halten. Mehrere Auroren wurden deshalb vor dem Eingang platziert. Wahrscheinlich würde wesen sie solange festhalten, bis er zurück in Askaban wäre.

Die Beamten die ihn begleiteten brachten ihn zu dem Portschlüssel, der ihn zurückbringen sollte. Einer der Beamten presste seine Hand dagegen. Ehe er sich versah war er zurück auf der trostlosen Insel, die sein Ende bedeuten würde.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry hatte bereits unauffällig lesen können, was auf seiner Münze stand. Für einen Augenblick zog er in Erwägung die Beamten die sich bei ihm in der Hütte befanden zu behexen, aber dann sah er aus dem Fenster und entdeckte eine Gestalt die sich aus der Ferne näherte. Um nicht durch sein Verhalten zu provozieren, dass ihrem Kind etwas angetan wurde, entschied er sich noch so lange zu warten, bis wer immer sich näherte angekommen war.

Er war gewarnt, als es an der Tür klopfte. Die Beamten hingegen waren überrascht. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten öffnete sich die Tür und eine entsetzte Su schrie los.

„Kröter! Im Schloss sind zwei Knallrümpfige Kröter! Professor Flitwick hat mich geschickt um dich zu holen Harry!"

Die Beamten wollten ihn zunächst daran hindern.

„Es ist ein Notfall!", drängte Su und so entschieden sich die Beamten ihn zu begleiten, damit er seine Arbeit tun konnte.

Su brachte Harry und die Beamten nach oben. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was genau Sus Plan war aber er hielt es für vernünftig einfach mitzuspielen. Als sie das Büro von Flitwick erreichten, hörte Harry schon Lärm und Schreie.

„Du solltest die Tür nur einen Spalt öffnen.", meinte Su ernst.

Harry nickte. Er hoffte inständig, dass ihn da drinnen nicht tatsächlich Knallrümpfige Kröter erwarteten, während Ginny untersucht wurde und ihr gemeinsames Kind in Gefahr war.

Als er die Tür geschlossen hatte befanden sich zwar tatsächlich zwei Kröter im Raum, aber Flitwick hatte sich bereits um sie gekümmert und ein Hauself stand bereit. Flitwick reichte ihm einen der Spiegel.

„Viel Glück!", meinte er, öffnete das Fenster und ließ einen der Kröter frei während er die Tür einen Spalt öffnete und hinausschlüpfte.

„Einen hat er bereits unter Kontrolle, aber der andere hat es in sich.", hörte er ihn keuchen, bevor der Hauself seine Hand packte und mit ihm verschwand.

Harry befand sich in einem Korridor in der Nähe des Krankenflügels. Auch hier vernahm er ungewöhnlichen Lärm und Schreie. Aber auch die Stimme von Minerva McGonagall.

„Sie ist meine Schülerin und ich verlange sofort zu ihr gelassen zu werden.", forderte sie, stieß aber hörbar auf massiven Widerstand.

„Harry!", vernahm er die Stimme von Theodor, „Ich wollte gerade selbst nach drinnen gehen."

Er zeigte ihm einen geheimen Eingang in den Krankenflügel, den er bereits geöffnet hatte.

„Du musst sofort von hier verschwinden.", verlangte Harry, um ihn nicht zu gefährden, „Nimm den Hauself und schick ihn wieder zurück."

„Viel Glück!", wünschte ihm auch Theodor und schüttelte seine Hand.

Kaum war er verschwunden, ging Harry durch den Zugang und schlüpfte hinter einem Vorhang hervor. Er sah durch ein Sichtfenster zum Nebenraum wie sich Ginny mit drei Beamten und einer Beamtin duellierte. Er schlich sich an und sprang aus dem Hinterhalt und warf mit Flüchen um sich um Ginny Deckung zu geben. Sofort reagierte sie und hastete zu ihm. Harry schloss die Tür, zog die Vorhänge vor die Sichtfesnster und öffnete das Fenster mit geschickten Bewegungen seines Zauberstabes. Es sollte aussehen als hätten sie auch hier einen Besen genommen.

Schnell drängte er Ginny durch den Zugang, während bereits das Glas des ersten Sichtfensters barst. Als Harry Ginnys Hand nahm und nach dem Hauself ausstreckte verschwand dieser plötzlich alleine mit einem Knall. Da sie Stimmen hörten die sich näherten, zog Harry Ginny weiter.

„Wir müssen zu einem Geheimgang.", meinte Harry als keine der Hauselfen auf ihre Rufe reagierte.

Als sie über Hinterwege versuchten zu einem der eher unbekannten Geheimgängen zu gelangen passierten sie den Raum der Wünsche. Die Stimmen kamen näher, aber Ginny wurde langsamer und ließ ihn los. Harry hatte keine Ahnung was sie vor hatte, aber als eine Tür erschien, folgte er ihr hindurch und befand sich in einem Gang.

„Er führt uns nach Hogsmeade.", erklärte sie.

Erleichtert nahm er sie erst in die Arme und küsste sie dann stürmisch.

„Seid ihr in Ordnung?", fragte er und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Obwohl sie noch viel vor sich hatten fühlte er sich unglaublich erleichtert als sie nickte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N:**

Danke vielmals für eure Reviews! Ich habe mich wieder sehr darüber gefreut!

Lexx: Ja, sie hat die Reporterin geschnappt. Wie es Patty geht erfahren wir leider erst später.

FunnyMoments: So schnell wurde Rita gar nicht erkannt und ich denke sie wollte langsam erkannt werden. Ich kann verstehen wieso du Sid immer noch nicht magst.

Rebecca Slytherin: Du bringst es auf den Punkt, das war auch mein Gedanke. Fast jedes positive Ereignis hat mehrere negative Konsequenzen, die es schwer machen es noch als Erfolg zu sehen. Der Satz mit Umbridge und Snape war wirklich nur eine was-wäre-wenn Überlegung. Ich wollte damit weder andeuten, dass ich sie verheirate noch dass ich sie nicht verheirate.

Reditus Mortis: Schön, dass du eingerichtet hast! Ich wünsch dir viel Freude mit und in deinem neuen Zuhause. Es freut mich, dass du die negativen Ereignisse magst, ich finde ohne sie würde alles andere an Wert verlieren.

AlexUhde: Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, für die Elfen muss wirklich was getan werden!

Weltherrscherchen: Schön, dass du wieder Internet hast. Ich fürchte Rita hat immer noch unglaubliches Potential alles noch schlimmer zu machen.

Atiana Grey: Es ist wirklich ein Kompliment, wenn du sagst, dass die Geschichte dich emotional anstrengt. Das heißt sie hat die Wirkung die sie haben soll. Ich habe auf jeden Fall vor die Geschichte abzuschließen, aber ein Weilchen wird es wohl noch dauern.

Tja und ich kann nur sagen, dass mich die Bevölkerung auch oft wütend macht. So viele Dinge würden sich abwenden lassen, wenn die Leute es nicht einfach hinnehmen würden. Gerade in der realen Welt. Es freut mich sehr, dass du mit meiner Darstellung von Snape so zufrieden bist.

trivialerweise: Ich denke zwischen Snape und Hermine muss noch mehr passieren als ein Gespräch. Schön zu wissen, dass du nicht sofort schreiend weglaufen würdest und der Geschichte den Rücken kehren würdest, wenn Umbridge und Snape heiraten würden.


	98. Trelawneys Warnung

**A/N: **Ich denke es ist angebracht eine Warnung auszusprechen. Die nächsten Kapitel enthalten sehr schlimme Szenen.

**97 Trelawneys Warnung**

„Alle Schüler und Schülerinnen sind aufgefordert sich unverzüglich in die große Halle zu begeben!", ertönte die Stimme von Minerva McGonagall durch jeden Flur und jeden Raum des Schlosses.

Theodor machte sich auf den Weg und sah sich ständig nach Su um. Es machte ihn unruhig nicht zu wissen, ob Harrys und Ginnys Flucht ihr vielleicht Probleme bereitet hatte.

In einem Korridor traf er auf eine Gruppe leicht verstörter Erstklässler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin, die sich in ihrer Panik offensichtlich im Schloss verlaufen hatten.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, das ist keine Abkürzung.", klagte ein kleiner Junge.

„Wo sind wir überhaupt?", fragte ein kleines Mädchen, „Hier war ich noch nie."

„Ihr seid in der Nähe des Astronomie-Turms.", erklärte Theodor und erschrocken sprangen die Kleinen zur Seite.

Theodor bedeutete ihnen sich zu beruhigen.

„Haben die Todesser das Schloss überfallen?", fragte ein kleines Gryffindor Mädchen.

Theodor schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie kommst du denn auf dieses Idee?", war er verwundert.

Das kleine Mädchen zeigte auf einen kleinen Slytherin.

„Chris hat gesagt sie würden früher oder später sicher hierher kommen und Ärger machen, nach der Verurteilung von Draco Malfoy.", erklärte das Mädchen.

„Verurteilung?", fragte Theodor.

„Ja, er wird den Kuss des Dementors erhalten.", schlotterte Chris.

„Und woher wisst ihr das?", fragte Theodor, der inständig hoffte, dass diese Nachricht nicht mehr als ein Gerücht war.

„Mein Vater war im Gerichtssaal. Er hat mir eine Eule geschickt.", erklärte Chris.

„Und warum schickt er dir sofort eine Eule mit dieser Nachricht?", schüttelte Theodor den Kopf.

„Er hat Angst, dass die Todesser sich rächen werden.", erklärte Chris, „Er will mich abholen."

„Und wieso sollten sie sich an ihm rächen wollen?", hakte Theodor nach, dem diese Geschichte sehr seltsam vorkam.

„Weil er gegen Draco Malfoy ausgesagt hat.", erklärte Chris, „Draco Malfoy hat gedroht meine Stiefmutter zu töten."

Theodor war sich sehr sicher, dass das Ministerium den Vater von Chris zu dieser Aussage genötigt hatte.

„Idiot.", bekam er von einem Mädchen eins übergezogen, „Weißt du nicht wer das ist, das ist Theodor Nott! Der Sohn eines Todessers."

Als der kleine Junge drohend begann seinen Zauberstab zu schwingen richtete Theodor seinen als Zeichen nicht angreifen zu wollen auf den Boden.

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich bin kein Todesser und ich werde dir bestimmt nicht gefährlich.", erklärte er mit ruhigem Ton, „Ganz im Gegenteil, ich bringe euch alle hinunter in die große Halle, ehe ihr noch Probleme bekommt."

Die Gruppe Erstklässler und Erstklässlerinnen stellte sich ihm in den Weg und auch die anderen hoben nun ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Draco Malfoy hat also angeblich deine Stiefmutter bedroht?", versuchte Theodor ins Gespräch mit ihnen zu kommen.

„Ja, das hat mein Vater gesagt.", erklärte der kleine Junge.

„Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass das Ministerium wenn er ausgesagt hat bestimmt auch für deine Sicherheit garantiert hat. Also was sagst du, gehen wir gemeinsam nach unten? Dort warten bestimmt schon alle Kontrollorgane auf uns."

„Er könnte uns in eine Falle locken!", mischte sich ein kleines Mädchen aus Gryffindor ein.

Daraufhin streckte Theodor ihr seinen Zauberstab entgegen.

„Du kannst ihn den ganzen Weg nach unten tragen, wenn du willst.", bot er ihr an.

Das Mädchen und Chris sahen einander fragend an. Dann schnappte das Mädchen sich den Zauberstab.

„Na gut, aber versuch ja keine Dummheiten.", versuchte sie ihm zu drohen.

Bei Merlin, er hatte noch einiges zu lernen über den Sommer, bevor er selbst Lehrer wurde.

Als sie immer näher in bekannte Gefilde gelangten, wurden die Kinder zunehmend ruhiger und zufriedener.

„Er scheint wirklich nicht gelogen zu haben.", meinte Chris allerdings immer noch mit skeptischen Unterton.

Kaum waren sie vor der großen Halle, trafen sie auf Minerva McGonagall, die ihm anerkennend zunickte.

„Sie scheinen sich schon auf ihr Amt als Lehrer vorzubereiten.", lobte sie, aber Theodor fand er habe es nicht im Geringsten verdient.

Als das Mädchen das hörte wurde es blass.

„Lehrer?", stammelte das Mädchen.

„Mr Nott unterrichtet ab Herbst Zaubertränke.", erklärte McGonagall.

Theodor klopfte dem Mädchen beruhigend auf die Schulter und endlich reichte sie ihm seinen Zauberstab. McGonagall beobachtete die Szene irritiert. Hastig eilten die Kinder an ihnen vorbei in den Saal.

„Severus und Remus waren schon etwas besorgt über das Fehlen ihrer Schüler und Schülerinnen. Wo haben sie sie gefunden?"

„Sie waren in der Nähe des Astronomieturmes und hatten sich offenbar verlaufen."

Als McGonagall ihn danach fragte weshalb das Mädchen seinen Zauberstab getragen hatte, berichtete er was sich zugetragen hatte.

„Ich weiß es war nicht die optimale Lösung, aber ich sah keine unmittelbare Gefahr und hielt es für wichtiger die Kinder sicher in die große Halle zu bringen.", rechtfertigte er sich.

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich denke es war eine für die Situation angemessene Reaktion. Und ich gehe davon aus, dass es im Ernstfall kein Problem für sie dargestellt hätte dem Mädchen den Zauberstab wieder abzunehmen."

Theodor war beruhigt, dass Minerva McGonagall seine ihm doch unkonventionell erscheinende Vorgehensweise nicht verurteilte. Es war ihm sehr unangenehm gewesen das Gefühl zu haben schon an der ersten kleinen Aufgabe gescheitert zu sein.

„Ist Su schon hier?", fragte er besorgt.

„Schon eine ganze Weile und das obwohl sie und Professor Flitwick zuvor einen wild gewordenen Knallrümpfigen Kröter unter Kontrolle bringen mussten.", erklärte McGonagall ausführlich.

Theodor verstand den Hinweis. Es musste Teil von Harrys und Ginnys Fluchtplan gewesen sein.

Irritiert sah er die Hauselfen aufgereiht dastehen, als er die Halle betrat. Auch Dobby war anwesend. Schnell ging er zu dem Platz den Su ihm freigehalten hatte.

„Was machen die Elfen alle hier?", flüsterte er Su zu.

„Die Kontrollorgane vermuten, dass sie bei Harrys und Ginnys Flucht geholfen haben könnten, da das Schloss offenbar auch von außen beobachtet wird und obwohl es danach aussah als hätten sie den Besen genommen, müssen Ginny und Harry entweder noch im Schloss oder anders entkommen sein. Daher wurde McGongall angewiesen sie zu rufen. Sie hat ihnen befohlen nur auf ihr Kommando zu hören.", erklärte sie.

„Sie hat den Kontrollorganen klar gemacht, dass sie nur so verhindern können, dass die Elfen bei der Flucht helfen.", meinte Zacharias der auch neben ihm saß, „Ich denke sie hätten es gerne gesehen, dass eine Elfe bei der Flucht zu helfen versucht hätte und in dem Moment hierher zurückbeordert worden wäre."

„Sie können so auch nicht nachweisen, dass die Elfen an der Flucht beteiligt sind. Würde eine plötzlich verschwinden hätten sie ihren Beweis.", flüsterte Su.

Da im Saal Unruhe herrschte und nahezu alle sprachen, fiel ihr Gespräch nicht weiter auf.

„Ruhe! Ruhe!", ertönte es da auch schon von Umbridge, aber sie brauchte die Hilfe von Minerva McGonagall, um den Saal wirklich zur Ruhe zu bringen.

Theodor nahm an, dass das ein Grund dafür war weshalb das Ministerium vorläufig nicht in der Lage war Minerva McGongall ihres Postens zu entheben. Sie mussten davon ausgehen, dass die Schüler und Schülerinnen sich auflehnen und den Gehorsam verweigern würden. Dennoch beschlich ihn die dunkle Ahnung, dass die Flucht von Harry und Ginny Dinge in Gang gesetzt hatte, die früher oder später zu ihrer Entlassung führen würden. Er nahm sich vor die Situation genau im Auge zu behalten, bestimmt arbeitete das Ministerium an einer Möglichkeit das Vertrauen der Schüler und Schülerinnen zu gewinnen. Die Behauptung, dass die Todesser vielleicht Hogwarts heimsuchen könnten, war vielleicht schon der erste Schritt in diese Richtung.

Wieder wurden alle Namen verlesen, doch diesmal dauerte die Prozedur nicht annähernd so lange wie das letzte Mal. Umbridge und Lester waren höchst unzufrieden, als sie feststellten, dass niemand außer Harry und Ginny fehlte.

„Es ist meine Aufgabe den Entschluss des Ministeriums zu verlesen!", erklärte Umbridge, „Bedingt durch die neuen Umstände wird die Ausreise von Rubeus Hagrid und Nymphadora Tonks bis auf weiteres untersagt."

Niemand ließ sich etwas anmerken, aber Theodor war sich sicher, dass die anderen ähnlich frustriert waren wie er selbst, aber vermutlich wussten sie alle noch nicht wie furchtbar diese Entwicklung tatsächlich war, es sei denn Dracos Verurteilung hatte sich tatsächlich so schnell verbreitet. Sie mussten einen anderen Weg finden Draco außer Landes zu schaffen, die Vorstellung, dass er tatsächlich den Kuss des Dementors erhalten würde, setzte ihm schwer zu. Er konnte sich wahrlich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry hielt fest ihre Hand, während sie durch den finsteren Gang schritten.

„Weißt du wo genau wir rauskommen werden?", fragte er sie.

„Nein." antworte sie nur.

„Lumus.", rief Harry und leuchtete ihnen den Weg.

Er bemerkte, dass Ginny ihren Zauberstab ungewöhnlich fest umklammerte, aber offenbar außer Stande war ihn zu benutzen.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte er.

„Sie wollten mich mit einem Zauber behexen, der das Kind getötet hätte. Aber etwas unheimliches ist passiert. Ich habe einen Zauber vollführt den ich nicht kenne und ich kann mich nicht genau erinnern was geschehen ist, aber am Ende hatte ich meinen Zauberstab wieder und es kam zu dem Duell das du gesehen hast.", erklärte sie.

„Alte Magie?", überlegte er.

„Ich nehme es an.", nickte Ginny, „Ich denke es ist nicht gelogen, wenn es heißt, dass Mütter und Väter zu allem fähig sind, wenn das Leben ihrer Kinder auf dem Spiel steht."

Harry drückte ihre Hand fester.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht eher da war. Es tut mir leid, dass wir nicht eher gegangen sind.", meinte er.

Der Gedanke, dass sie es noch nicht geschafft hatten bedrückte ihn.

„Wir haben es gemeinsam entschieden. Immerhin hätten wir ihnen einen Grund geliefert Angelinas Baby zu töten.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ich hoffe der Artikel im Tagespropheten bezog sich wirklich auf sie.", seufzte Harry.

„Das hoffe ich auch. Sonst…", aber sie sprach nicht zu Ende.

Er drückte ihre Hand fester und stellte erleichtert fest, dass der Gang heller wurde. Umso schneller sie waren, desto wahrscheinlicher war es, dass ihre Flucht erfolgreich wäre.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und stellte erstaunt fest, dass er sich in einer Toilette befand. Ginny folgte ihm langsam. Er bedeutete ihr zu warten, während er die Kabinentür öffnete.

„Woher kommst du?", vernahm er eine bekannte Stimme.

Mundungus Fletcher saß hinter einem Schreibtisch.

„Willkommen in meinem Büro!", strahlte er ihn an.

Ginny trat ebenfalls aus der Toilette, und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Du hast nicht zufällig etwas, das uns außer Landes bringt?", fragte er und war sich bewusst welches Risiko er damit einging, aber er hatte ohnehin vor ihn zu behexen, ehe sie aufbrachen, also spielte es keine Rolle.

„Natürlich. Aber nicht ganz billig."

Harry hatte vorsorglich eine Tasche wie Hermine gepackt und darin befanden sich auch ausreichend Galleonen.

„Was hast du im Angebot und wie teuer ist es?", fragte er und plötzlich hörte er Tumult vor der Tür.

„Das Ministerium.", meinte Mundungus entsetzt, als ein runder Gegenstand auf seinem Schreibtisch sich blau verfärbte und kramte hastig in seiner Tasche.

Er stellte ihm zwei Tränke hin und legte zwei Pässe daneben.

„Links für die Dame, rechts für den Herren. 600 Galleonen, und ich würde es schnell nehmen.", drängte er, während er eine Wand behexte.

Harry gab ihm zwar die Münzen aber er zögerte einen Moment. Als jemand versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, und sich abschätzen ließ, dass sie keine halbe Minute mehr Stand halten würde, nahm er aber den Trank und schluckte ihn in einem Anflug von Panik hinunter. Auch Ginny griff hastig danach und tat es ihm gleich.

Harry riss die Ausweise an sich und schnell folgten sie Mundungus ehe der Weg den er geöffnet hatte sich auch schon schloss. Sie hörten noch, dass die Tür aufgebrochen wurde. Kaum waren sie draußen in dem Gebüsch, in dem auch Mundungus stand, hatten ihre Körper sich bereits verformt. Harry nahm die Ausweise hervor und sah sie sich an.

Sie waren Rachel und Miles Montgomery, ein altes Ehepaar, stellte er fest, während Ginny ihre Kleidung behexte.

„Keine Sorge, ihr seid keine Muggel, es fällt also nicht auf, wenn ihr hier in Hogsmeade unterwegs seid. Aber ich rate euch schnell zu verschwinden. Die richtigen Montgomerys sind zwar noch für ein paar Tage zu Besuch bei ihrer Tochter und dem neuen Enkelkind, aber wesen weiß ja nie. In drei Minuten geht ein Zug, ich würde euch raten ihn zu nehmen, denn sie haben offenbar eine Appariersperre über Hogsmeade verhängt. Und ich denke wenn sie noch einen Zug rauslassen, dann den nächsten."

Als die Luft rein war verschwanden sie aus dem Gebüsch. Mundungus war zu schnell, als dass er ihn noch hätte behexen können. Sie versuchten schnell aber unauffällig zum Zug zu gelangen. Glücklicherweise war der Bahnhof nicht weit von hier.

Harry konnte es kaum glauben, als er am Schalter die Karte löste.

„Seniorenrabatt.", meinte er kopfschüttelnd zu Ginny und reichte ihr die Karte.

Als sie im Hogwarts Express Platz genommen hatten, sah er draußen vor der Tür Beamten des Ministeriums. Er versuchte nicht zu auffällig zu gaffen, als sie gegen die geschlossenen Türen hämmerten.

„Stoppt den Zug.", hörte er einen Beamten schimpfen, aber er hatte sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt.

Harry sah ihnen zu, während sie sich beratschlagten.

„Sie werden die Besen nehmen und uns einholen.", meinte Harry besorgt, „Weißt du wie es um das Apparieren steht, wenn wesen den Vielsafttrank genommen hat?"

„Wir sollten sicher sein, und wenn wir in einen Flughafen oder eine Fährenstation apparieren und wir sofort abreisen können, sollten wir es schaffen."

„Ich denke es ist unproblematischer auf die Schnelle ein Fährenticket zu bekommen?", fragte Harry.

Sie nahm nur seine Hand und schon waren sie verschwunden.

„Ich war hier einmal mit meinen Eltern. Mein Vater wollte sich ansehen wie Muggel so reisen.", erklärte sie und brachte ihn aus einem Gebüsch zu einem großen Gebäude, „Die Fähre bringt uns direkt nach Frankreich, dort sollten wir sicher sein. Ich bin mir sicher wir können Madam Maxime um Hilfe bitten."

Harry löste erneut die Tickets für sie und war überrascht wie problemlos es sich gestaltete. Beim Bezahlen stellte er allerdings fest, dass er damit alles was er in Muggelwährung hatte restlos aufgebraucht hatte. In Frankreich mussten sie daher so schnell sie konnten mit anderen Magiern und Hexen Kontakt aufnehmen. Er wusste nur noch nicht so ganz wie er das anstellen sollte.

Kaum hatten sie die Fähre betreten, stellte Harry irritiert fest, dass sie nichts anderes war als ein schwimmender Konsumtempel. Es gab kaum Sitzplätze und die wenigen waren vor seltsamen Bildschirmen angebracht, die nur Muster zeigten. Der Rest des Bootes bestand aus Einkaufsmöglichkeiten und Fast-Food-Ketten. Ginny wirkte erschöpft, was ihm Sorgen bereitete und so nahmen sie in einer der wenigen Sesselreihen, die mehr an ein Kino erinnerten, Platz.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt.

„Mir ist etwas schwindlig, aber es könnte an der Bootsfahrt liegen. Ich habe vorhin an einem Schalter ein Schild gesehen, sie verteilen kostenlos Tabletten gegen Reiseübelkeit. Aber ich weiß nicht ob Schwangere die nehmen dürfen."

Während sie sprach wurde sie langsamer und nach dem letzten Worten sah sie ihn schockiert an, er erwiderte ihren Blick.

„Harry, ich habe keine Ahnung ob Schwangere den Vielsafttrank nehmen dürfen.", wurde panisch.

Er nahm ihre Hand und redete ihr ruhig zu.

„Sobald wir in Frankreich sind, suchen wir das magische Krankenhaus auf. Ich bin mir sicher alles ist in Ordnung. Vielleicht ist es am besten du versuchst etwas zu schlafen."

Ginny nickte und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Harry fand keine Ruhe, die ganze Zeit über versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, was er im Laufe seines Lebens über den Vielsafttrank gelernt hatte. Niemals hatte er eine Warnung Schwangere betreffend gehört. Allerdings hatte er sich nie wirklich mit Schwangerschaften auseinander gesetzt und er war nicht sicher ob seine Informationen vollständig waren.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Er hatte immer noch das Bonbon in seinem Mund, während er in einer einsamen Zelle auf sein Ende wartete. Falls es Gift war, wirkte es in der Tat zu langsam und er zog in Betracht zu versuchen es zu schlucken.

Was, wenn das nur der Versuch seines Anwaltes war, ihm ein wenig Hoffnung zu geben, und ihm somit das Ende zu erleichtern. Vielleicht wartete er auf etwas, das einfach nicht eintreten würde.

Als sich die Tür zu seiner Zelle öffnete und zwei Beamten eintraten, rechnete er damit, dass er sofort abgeführt werden würde. Stattdessen bewegten sie eine Wand zur Seite und ein Sichtfenster wurde freigegeben.

Erschrocken sah er auf der anderen Seite mehrere Reihen von Zauberern und Hexen, die gekommen waren, um seinem Ende beizuwohnen. Er erkannte niemanden, und war froh darüber.

„Knie dich hin.", verlangte einer der Beamten, „Der Dementor wird gleich hier sein."

Jetzt oder nie, dachte Draco. Wenn er nun schluckte, würde es nicht einmal auffallen, sie würden denken, er war nur erschrocken. Als er geschluckt hatte geschah nichts. Aber die Tür öffnete sich und ein Dementor schwebte herein. Sofort wurde ihm eiskalt und sämtliche Hoffnung schwand. Natürlich war es nur der Versuch des Anwaltes gewesen ihm Kraft für das bittere Ende zu geben. Wobei, vielleicht hatte er sich die Stimme auch wirklich nur eingebildet. Er versuchte an alles zu denken, das er gelernt hatte, versuchte eine glückliche Erinnerung heraufzubeschwören. Zauberstab oder nicht, vielleicht würde es ihm das Ende erträglicher machen. Aber alles woran er denken konnte war Pansy und als der Dementor bereits direkt vor ihm stand und ihm immer näher kam, lag er heulend vor ihm auf dem Boden. Wie hatte er nur nicht sehen können, was sie vor hatte? Er war kurz davor der Verzweiflung völlig nachzugeben, als ihm klar wurde, dass er seine Seele längst verloren hatte. Sie war mit ihr gegangen. Er schloss die Augen, aber nichts geschah. Er wartete einen Moment und öffnete dann wieder die Augen. Da der Dementor inne hielt, überlegte er für einen Augenblick, ob er tatsächlich nichts tun konnte, weil es nichts mehr für ihn zu holen gab, aber dann fühlte er wie er an seinen Eingeweiden weggezogen wurde. So hatte er sich den Verlust seiner Seele nicht vorgestellt, es war weit weniger grauenhaft als erwartet.

„Draco?", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme und verstand nicht.

Er befand sich auf einer Lichtung in einem Wald und fühlte sich lebendig. War der Dementorenkuss vielleicht nicht wirklich das, was die Zauberer und Hexen meinten, das er wäre, oder wartete hier lediglich eine Hölle auf ihn, die sich erst als Himmel zeigte, damit es qualvoller wäre, wenn alles Gute von ihm weichen würde.

„Draco?", hörte er erneut, „Bei Merlin, wir sind zu spät."

Irritiert erhob sich Draco.

„Zu spät?", fragte er verwirrt.

Der fremde Zauberer fiel ihm tatsächlich um den Hals. Was genau ging hier vor sich?

„Ich dachte der Portschlüssel hätte sich vielleicht nicht rechtzeitig aktiviert.", erklärte er, „Aber wir haben keine Zeit um Geschichten auszutauschen."

Eilig warf der Zauberer einen Umhang über ihn.

„Niemand wird dich darunter finden. Allerdings haben wir ein Problem. Der Plan deine Flucht betreffend hat sich kurzfristig geändert.", erklärte der Zauberer, „Wir werden dich wohl in ein Flugzeug oder eine Fähre schleusen müssen."

Der Zauberer bedeutete ihm zu folgen. Draco war sich immer noch unsicher, ob er wirklich gerettet worden war, oder er in seinem Kopf gefangen war. Er hoffte nur es würde kein Albtraum werden. Überrascht sah Draco ein Auto nahe der Lichtung stehen. Er hatte schon viel darüber gehört, war aber noch nie mit einem gefahren. Der Zauberer öffnete ihm die Tür und Draco nahm Platz. Kaum saß er neben ihn umschloss er ihn mit einer Art Gurt der dadurch, dass er unsichtbar war seltsam aussehen müsste.

Kaum waren sie ein Stück gefahren, läutete etwas im Auto.

„Hallo?", fragte der Zauberer in ein viereckiges Kästchen hinein und lauschte dann aufmerksam, ehe er mit ‚ok' schloss und sich Draco zuwandte.

Da er nicht wusste wie groß Draco tatsächlich war, sah er während er sprach immer wieder auf sein Kinn, wenn er die Augen nicht auf die Straße richtete.

„Schlechte Nachricht.", erklärte er, „Alle Fähren und Flugzeuge wurden für zwei Stunden gestoppt. Bombendrohung. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es schon um deine Flucht geht, also ist wohl noch etwas ganz anderes im Gange. Aber keine Sorge, wir haben schon einen Plan."

„Und der wäre?", fragte Draco mechanisch.

„Ich gebe dir einen Besen und du verfolgst die Fähre die eben rausgegangen ist.", erklärte der Zauberer, „Wenn du in Frankreich bist erwartet dich jemand von Beauxbatons, er trägt einen grünen Hut. Du nimmst unter keinen Umständen den Umhang ab. Du flüsterst ihm ‚Dumbledor' zu und folgst ihm dann. Verstanden?"

„Ja.", entgegnete er nur.

Sie hatten nicht weit, ehe der Zauberer ihm etwas unter den Umhang schob. Ein Handfeger.

„Das ist kein wirklicher Besen.", meinte Draco entsetzt.

„Du hast nicht weit.", versicherte ihn der Zauberer, „Viel Glück."

„Danke.", kam es automatisch.

Nun, da es paradoxer wurde vermutete Draco, dass es bald sein wahres Ausmaß erreichen würde. Er hielt es für besser es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, gewiss würde es das nur noch schlimmer werden lassen. Er wusste nicht was ihn dazu veranlasste, vielleicht das bisschen Hoffnung das er noch hatte, aber er hielt sich an den komischen Plan des unbekannten Zauberers. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass sich der Handfeger tatsächlich mit ihm in die Luft erhob. Es ging schneller als erwartet, wenn er auch Schwierigkeiten hatte das Ding zu lenken.

Erleichtert sah er, dass die Fähre von der der Zauberer gesprochen hatte sich wirklich in seiner Nähe befand.

Er war kein schlechter Flieger, aber dieses Ding, das kein wirklicher Besen war, machte es ihm wirklich nicht leicht. Der Landeanflug erwies sich fast als Katastrophe und er sah sich gezwungen eine weitere Runde durch die Lüfte zu drehen, ehe es ein weiteres Mal versuchte. Er nahm sich zusammen um nicht laut loszulachen, als er erfolgreich landete.

Als er uniformierte Leute sah die sich zu einem Zugang bewegten folgte er ihnen hastig. Da der Gang eng war überholte er sie, während hinter ihm die Tür geschlossen wurde. Er musste warten, ehe sie eine weitere Tür öffneten und durchquerte einen Personalraum. Da gerade jemand nach draußen ging nutzte er auch hier die Chance. Irritiert fand er sich im Inneren des Schiffes wieder, das anders war als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Überall waren Muggelgeschäfte und Restaurantketten. Irritiert wanderte er durch das Schiff. Es hatte etwas Surreales. Sogar der seltsame Bodenbelag funkelte, als stammte er aus einer fremden Welt. Draco wartete immer noch auf das bittere Erwachen. Unschlüssig was er bis dahin mit sich anstellen sollte wanderte er eine Weile durch das Schiff, ehe er sich entschied an einem der wenigen Sitzplätze eine Rast einzulegen. Er setzte sich direkt neben ein altes Ehepaar. Die Frau lehnte an der Schulter ihres Mannes und schien eingeschlafen zu sein, während der Mann starr nach vorne blickte. Als er ihn genauer ansah, stellte er fest, dass sein Blick ganz so aussah, als hätte er selbst etwas wirklich Schreckliches erlebt. Vielleicht war dieses Schiff das Geisterschiff ihrer Seelen und sie befanden sich tatsächlich im Inneren des Dementors.

Kaum hatte er etwas Ruhe gefunden hörte Draco plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme.

„Ginny, wach auf.", flüsterte Harry der alten Frau zu, „Wir können gleich von Bord gehen."

„Potter?", war er viel zu überrascht um die Konsequenzen zu bedenken.

Harry war kurz davor seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, überlegte es sich aber noch. Draco wollte nicht daran denken welche Aufmerksamkeit er dadurch vielleicht auf sich gezogen hätte.

„Draco?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Ihr seid also der Grund, weshalb alle Fährenstationen und Flughäfen wegen angeblichen Bombendrohungen geschlossen sind.", kombinierte Draco, „Ich nehme an ihr seid auch auf dem Weg nach Beauxbatons?"

„Du kennst den Weg?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, ich werde abgeholt.", war Draco überrascht.

„Sehr gut, das macht es einfacher.", meinte Harry, „Ginny muss dringend in ein Krankenhaus."

„Angeblich haben sie die besten magischen Ärzte in Frankreich.", meinte Draco.

Er war selbst überrascht wie freundlich er klang. Es musste wohl daran liegen, dass er fast seiner Seele beraubt worden wäre, gestattete er sich endlich zu glauben gerettet worden zu sein. Fast nahm er an das wäre der Zeitpunkt in dem die Phantasie zusammenbrechen würde, aber keinerlei Veränderung machte sich bemerkbar.

„Wir sollten uns ruhig verhalten, bis wir draußen sind.", mahnte Ginny die beiden und sie schwiegen sofort.

Kaum hatten sie die Fähre verlassen entdeckte Draco auch schon den Mann mit dem grünen Hut.

„Grüner Hut.", flüsterte er den beiden zu und sie folgten ihm.

„Dumbledor.", flüsterte er dem Mann zu und meinte dann, „Und die Potters."

Er hoffte der Mann würde die Mitteilung verstehen und offenbar tat er es, denn als er bereits Gestalten sah, die auf sie zuliefen, griff der Mann mit dem grünen Hut nach ihnen und sie apparierten.

Sie erschienen in einer hellen Halle mit einem weißen Marmorfußboden.

„Willkommen in Beauxbatons.", erklärte er, „Ich bin Jean Baudin. Lehrer für Transformation. Sie können den Umhang abnehmen, Mr Malfoy."

Er folgte der Anweisung und übergab den Umhang. Ehe der Mann Harry und Ginny begrüßte, verkrampfte sich diese unter Schmerzen. Entsetzt sah er wie sich Ginnys heller Rock blutrot verfärbte.

„Sie muss in ein Krankenhaus.", schrie er zu seiner und Harrys Überraschung sogar schneller als dieser.

Ehe er wusste was geschah, hatte Jean Baudin Harry und Ginny geschnappt und war verschwunden. Draco sah entsetzt auf die Blutlache, die alles war, was von ihnen zurück geblieben war. Sie war schwanger, wurde Draco klar irgendwann gehört zu haben. Wieso um Merlins Willen hatte sie den Vielsafttrank genommen? Dann aber begann er zu verstehen. Es wäre anzunehmen gewesen, dass wesen sie mit dem Umhang außer Landes geschmuggelt hätte, stattdessen hatte er ihn für die Flucht bekommen.

Er verstand nicht, weshalb es ihn derart berührte, aber als er verstand, dass wegen ihm sehr wahrscheinlich ein ungeborenes Kind gestorben war, sackte er zusammen und weinte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Baudin war mittlerweile nach Beauxbatons zurückgekehrt und hatte ihm zwei andere Lehrer zur Seite gestellt, die für seine und Ginnys Sicherheit garantieren sollten. Er schaffte es nicht mit ihnen zu sprechen, seine Gedanken kreisten nur um Ginny.

Als endlich ein Heiler aus dem Raum in den Ginny gebracht worden war kam, eilte er sofort zu ihm.

„Wie geht es meiner Frau und unserem Baby?", fragte er sofort und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Als der Heiler mit seiner Hand nach seiner Schulter griff, ahnte er bereits Böses.

„Mr Potter, es ist besser, wenn sie sich setzen.", gab er ihm eindeutig zu verstehen, dass er schlechte Nachrichten für ihn hatte.

Noch bevor er sich gesetzt hatte hallte in seinem Kopf eine vertraute Stimme wieder, die stets nur Unheil predigte.

„Das Alter wird sie schneller einholen, als ihnen lieb ist! Sie auch Mrs Potter! Es wird ihnen mehr rauben, als sie jetzt begreifen können!", hatte Trelawney sie vor weniger als einer Woche gewarnt und sie hatten sie belächelt.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N:**

Ja, der Cliffhanger ist grausam, ich weiß. Danke für eure Reviews!

Weltherrscherchen: Ein Handel mit Rita birgt immer gewisse Risiken, ich hoffe Hermine bedenkt das ausreichend. Die Darstellung der Hauselfen als mehr als Arbeitssklaven war mir sehr wichtig, mich stört es auch, dass wesen sie bisher hauptsächlich als Helfer und Helferinnen erlebt, aber das liegt an der Sichtweise aus der geschrieben wird und ich verspreche, dass es nicht dabei allein bleiben wird. Theodor und Su haben wirklich eine gewisse Ankerfunktion. Schön umschrieben. Es freut mich, dass sie dir gefallen, ich habe die beiden auch ganz besonders ins Herz geschlossen.

trivialerweise: Ich denke es bleibt zu hoffen, dass Rita noch länger etwas von Hermine braucht, denn die Erfahrung zeigt ja, sie kann ihre Feder kaum zügeln. Und ich fürchte sie könnte recht schnell sehr viel Schaden anrichten.

Rebecca Slytherin: Schön! :)


	99. Verlust

**98 Verlust**

Hermine stieg an der Bushaltestelle in dem kleinen Vorort von London aus. Weit und breit waren nur Einfamilienhäuser zu sehen. An der Haltestelle fand sie einen Plan und versuchte sich daran zu orientieren. Sie hatte noch einen kleinen Marsch vor sich ehe sie das Haus erreichte, das sie suchte. Im Garten gab es eine Schaukel und eine Sandkiste. Über die Wiese verstreut lagen Spielsachen.

Schon als sie an der Tür läutete vernahm sie den Lärm von innen. Sie sah kurz ihr Spiegelbild in der kleinen Runden Scheibe in der Tür an. Sie spielte mit der Zunge an dem Metallring in ihrer Unterlippe herum. Daran würde sie sich niemals gewöhnen und sie konnte es nicht erwarten das Piercing wieder abzunehmen. Ihre kinnlangen, geraden, schwarzen Haare waren durchzogen mit grünen Strähnen, die ihr immer wieder lästig ins Gesicht fielen und nur von der Fake-Brille, die sie durch den dicken Rahmen in der Sicht behinderte, gestoppt wurden. Massiv geschminkt sah sie tatsächlich aus wie ein anderer Mensch und gerade in der Kleidung die Phoebe ihr geliehen hatte, würde sie niemand auf den ersten Blick erkennen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine blonde Frau stand vor ihr. Sie sah überraschend jung aus und lächelte sie sofort an.

„Du musst die Freundin von Zach sein, von der er erzählt hat.", war sie sofort überzeugt, „Ich bin seine Mutter, Shirley."

Sie schüttelte die Hand der Frau und nickte.

„Komm rein.", meinte sie und schloss die Tür hinter ihr.

„Mein Mann Carl ist gerade zuhause, du kommst also zu einem günstigen Zeitpunkt.", erklärte sie, „Unter den momentanen Umständen fühle ich mich wirklich wohler wenn ich weiß, dass ein Magier im Haus ist, ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, wenn endlich das Schuljahr zu Ende ist und Zach auch nachhause kommt."

Offenbar war Carl nicht Zacharias biologischer Vater, schloss Hermine sofort.

„Ich bin He…", begann sie aber Shirley schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Helga.", sagte sie dann einfach und Shirley grinste.

„Zach hat mir die Anweisung gegeben seine Freundin Charlene zu kontaktieren, sobald du da bist." meinte sie, „Ich fürchte sie ist noch in der Arbeit, aber ich denke sie hat heute nicht so lange Dienst."

Shirley führte sie weiter in das Wohnzimmer. Dort saß ein großgewachsener, streng aussehender Mann, der entgegen seines Aussehens begeistert und ausgelassen mit seinen Kindern scherzte.

„Das ist Carl.", zeigte sie zuerst auf den Mann und stellte dann die fünf Kinder vor, „Ella kommt im Herbst nach Hogwarts. Die Zwillinge Richard und Robert in zwei Jahren. Chloe ist fünf, Mildred drei und Christopher zwei."

Sie hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass Zacharias so viele jüngere Geschwister hatte.

„Käfer.", jauchzte der kleine Christopher, „Käfer raus."

Als Shirley bereits nach dem Käfer greifen wollte, legte Hermine schnell ihre Hand auf ihn.

„Das ist mein magisches Tier.", erklärte sie hastig.

„Oh, tut mir leid.", entschuldigte sich Shirley, während Carl sie und den Käfer skeptisch beäugte.

„Shirley, ich denke ich sollte einen Moment alleine mit unserer Besucherin sprechen.", meinte er.

Shirley nickte und lächelte Hermine an, während sie die Kinder einsammelte.

„Aber Mama.", protestierte Ella, die wohl auch gerne mehr über Hermine erfahren hätte, tat aber wie ihr geheißen, als Shirley den Kopf schüttelte.

Shirley schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Rita?", wandte sich Carl zu Hermines Überraschung sofort an den Käfer, „Es hätte mich auch sehr gewundert, wenn du wirklich tot gewesen wärst. Shirley war schon ganz außer sich, weil sie mir einfach nicht glauben wollte, dass wesen dich nicht so einfach erledigen kann."

Der Käfer flog von ihrer Schulter und materialisierte sich.

„Und woher kennen sie Rita?", fragte Hermine unterdessen verwundert.

„Rita ist meine Ex-Frau.", erklärte Carl.

„Oh, sie wollen mir bestimmt ein paar alte Geschichten erzählen.", meinte Hermine und warf Rita einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir die Zeit dafür haben.", protestierte Rita.

„Bis Charlene Zeit für uns hat kann es doch noch etwas dauern.", grinste Hermine.

Carl schien ganz ihrer Meinung zu sein.

„Ich habe durchaus schon daran gedacht ein Buch über unsere kurze aber stürmische Ehe zu verfassen.", lachte er.

Rita starrte ihn erschrocken an.

„Nur ein Scherz, Rita.", meinte er, aber Hermine war sich nicht völlig sicher, ob er die Wahrheit sagte, „In Anbetracht deines Todes wäre es doch etwas geschmacklos gewesen."

Rita lachte gespielt und Hermine genoss es, dass es tatsächlich jemanden gab, der sie aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Die Tatsache, dass sie diesen Menschen jetzt kannte, würde vielleicht ihre zukünftigen Entscheidungen beeinflussen und Rita würde zumindest nicht sofort zum Ministerium laufen um sie zu verraten und sich freizukaufen.

„Wir haben gemeinsam bei einer lokalen Zeitung gearbeitet und ziemlich rasch geheiratet.", erklärte Carl, „Aber wir haben bald bemerkt, dass wir unterschiedliche Ziele verfolgen. Und da war natürlich noch diese eine unschöne Sache."

„Carl!", hörte sie zum ersten Mal, dass Rita wirklich aufrichtig jemanden um etwas bat.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Rita. Dein Geheimnis ist sicher.", klang er sehr ernst und wandte sich an Hermine, „Sie hat ein gutes Herz."

Als Hermine ihn ungläubig ansah ergänzte er: „In einem gut verschlossenen Safe in Gringotts und ich bin mir sicher es ist nicht ihr eigenes."

„Carl!", war Rita empört.

„Oh sag nur du hast meinen Humor nicht vermisst.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

Hermine war sich noch nicht ganz sicher ob sie sich in der Situation in die sie sich gebracht hatten wohlfühlte oder nicht.

„Keine Sorge namenlose Freundin von Zach, es ist alles in Ordnung. Rita und ich verstehen uns gut, nicht wahr? Und sie weiß auch, dass sie meine Familie lieber aus ihren Reportagen heraus hält.", stellte er klar woraufhin Rita nickte.

Hermine hatte wirklich den Eindruck, dass es ihr sehr ernst war.

„Wie geht es meinem Sohn und meiner bezaubernden Schwiegertochter?", fragte er dann Hermine.

„Das letzte Mal, als ich von ihnen hörte waren sie in Ordnung.", erklärte Hermine.

„Das ist gut.", meinte Carl, „Und jetzt sollten wir Shirley wissen lassen, dass wir noch einen unerwarteten Gast haben."

Zu ihrer Überraschung nickte Rita verstehend.

„Es ist ohnehin schon über eine Woche her, dass ihr euch mit eurem kleinen Hobby beschäftigt habt. Sie musste sich schon einen neuen Ersatzspieler suchen.", erklärte er.

Auch wenn die ganze Sache etwas seltsam anmutete, konnte sie es kaum erwarten alles über dieses kleine Hobby zu erfahren.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Snape saß in seinem Wohnzimmer und hielt einen Spiegel in der Hand. Obwohl endlich jedes Mitglied der DA und ein Großteil des Ordens mit eigenen Spiegel ausgestattet war, hatten sie Kleingruppen gebildet, um auch direkten Austausch zu ermöglichen. Von allen Optionen waren ihm Tonks und Remus noch am erträglichsten erschienen. Die letzte Information die sie hatten war, dass Draco mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit sicher die Fähre erreicht hatte. Niemand wusste wie es um die Potters stand.

Snape hatte seinen Spiegel vergrößert und musste wirklich zugeben, dass es sich um ausgezeichnete Arbeit handelte. Theodor und Su würden keinerlei Probleme haben in ihren sehr jungen Jahren zu unterrichten.

Auf der gesamten linken Seite des Spiegels wurde das Gesicht, der Person die jeweils sprach angezeigt oder auf Wunsch auch das von jemand anderen. Auf der rechten Seite waren die anderen Gesichter um einiges kleiner abgebildet.

Als erstes lieferte jeweils ein Vertreter oder eine Vertreterin der Gruppierungen einen Lagebericht.

„Hermine ist unterwegs mit Rita Kimmkorn.", erklärte Snape nachdem Fred von ihrer kryptischen Verabschiedung berichtet hatte, „Sie hat vor morgen früh zurück zu kehren."

„Ich gehe heute trotzdem zu ihrem Date. Besser sie war nie offiziell auf der Flucht.", meinte Hestia Jones, die Hermine fast ähnlicher sah als am Vortag Tonks, überzeugt.

„Wie sieht es mit den Ersatzhandlungen aus?", rückte das Bild von Minerva McGonagall nach links und wurde sogleich von George Weasley ersetzt, der jedoch den Spiegel an seinen Vater weitergab. Keiner der beiden sah begeistert aus.

„Charlie und seine Freundin erwarten überraschend Zwillinge. Sie haben sich bereit erklärt zu heiraten und nach England zu ziehen, um das Kind von Ginny zu ersetzen. Neben dem von Fred müssen wir auch noch das von Percy ersetzten.", erklärte er, „Ich habe mich dazu bereit erklärt."

„Dad, nein!", wurde sofort das Gesicht von Fred groß.

„Fred, selbst wenn du zurückkommen würdest, würde es nichts ändern.", meinte er bestimmt, „Da wäre immer noch das Kind von Percy und ich weigere mich dir diese Last aufzuerlegen. Als dein Vater ist es meine Pflicht dich vor so etwas zu bewahren. Ich konnte schon Ginny nicht helfen, lass mich dir helfen."

Molly Weasley riss den Spiegel an sich.

„Bitte Fred, akzeptiere unsere Entscheidung und mach keine Dummheiten. Du weißt wir können nicht einfach alle untertauchen, solange Percy noch in Haft ist.", bat sie ihn inständig.

„Was ist mit Angelina?", fragte Fred.

„Da sie keine lebenden Verwandten mehr hat, aber einen Mann, muss er die Ersatzhandlung leisten.", erklärte Arthur, der den Spiegel wieder an sich nahm.

Zumindest eine Sorge weniger für die Weasleys.

Als das Bild von Hestia Jones wieder links sichtbar wurde, wurde Snape anders.

„Das Ministerium hat Hermine die Ersatzhandlungen für Harry auferlegt.", erklärte sie.

Snape schnaufte und war etwas irritiert, als Remus ihm mit einem bekümmerten Blick die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Sie haben mir auch einen Trank gegeben und verlangen eine Schwangerschaft innerhalb von 14 Tagen nachdem Hermine wieder verheiratet ist.", erklärte Hestia.

Snape beschloss sich diesem neuen Problem erst dann anzunehmen, wenn er die anderen gelöst hätte.

„Sind das alle Ersatzhandlungen?", fragte Zacharias nach und alle kleinen Gesichter auf der rechten Seite von Snapes Spiegel nickten, ein paar sogar synchron.

„Wie geht es Patty?", fragte Fred schließlich.

„Morag und ich haben heute Wilhelmina Raue-Pritsche besucht.", erklärte Padma, „Patty sieht wirklich gut aus. Raue-Pritsche war nicht besonders begeistert, aber Patty hat vor spätestens morgen früh zu ihrer Arbeit zurückzukehren."

„Raue-Pritsche steht uns jederzeit zur Verfügung, wenn Elfen Hilfe brauchen.", ergänzte Morag.

„Sie meinte sie wird im UTZ Kurs für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ein paar Stunden über Elfen, Kobolde und ähnliche Wesen abhalten."

Diese Nachricht stieß vor allem auf Seiten der Schüler und Schülerinnen auf rege Begeisterung. Snape bemerkte, dass Minerva McGonagall kurz aus dem Bild verschwand. Kurz unterhielten sich ein paar Schüler und Schülerinnen über die Möglichkeit auch außerhalb des UTZ Kurses eine Gruppe zu gründen, die sich mit der Heilung von Elfen befasste und zu der auch die Elfen selbst kommen können sollten.

Plötzlich erschien McGonagalls Bild wieder und zwar sofort auf der linken Seite und sie sah sehr schockiert und betroffen aus.

„Olympe Maxime hat mich gerade kontaktiert.", klang sie bitter, „Draco ist sicher in Beauxbatons angekommen. Er hat auf dem Weg auch Harry und Ginny getroffen. Ich denke ich muss sie alle darum bitten mit der Weasley Familie alleine sprechen zu können. Wir werden uns im Anschluss zurückmelden."

Snape legte seinen Spiegel beiseite und die Gesichter verschwanden. Tonks und Remus taten es ihm gleich.

„Ich vermute was auch geschehen ist, es betrifft Ginny.", schloss Remus aus den Umständen.

Er nahm wohl an, dass auch er mit einbezogen worden wäre, wenn es nur Harry direkt betroffen hätte.

„Ich hoffe sie sind nicht zu spät geflohen und das Ministerium hat dem Kind etwas angetan.", war Tonks besorgt.

Snape versuchte nicht zu spekulieren, denn dem Ausdruck auf Minervas Gesicht nach, könnte Ginny ebenso gut tot sein.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Mr Potter.", hörte er die Stimme des Heilers wie aus einer weiten Ferne, „Es ist soweit."

Er nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, er wusste nicht wie er ihr gegenüber treten könnte ohne es noch unerträglicher zu machen.

Das Zimmer war unerwartet hell und sie wirkte dadurch noch blasser. Er zögerte einen Moment ehe der den ersten Schock verwunden hatte. Sie sah aus wie wesen sich eine Leiche vorstellte.

Er brauchte einem Moment ehe er sah, dass sich ihr Brustkorb tatsächlich hob und senkte und er endlich glauben konnte, dass sie wirklich am Leben war.

„Harry.", klang ihre Stimme schwach.

Die Tatsache, dass er mehr über ihren Zustand wusste als sie selbst, machte es ihm schwer unbefangen zu sein. Er hatte nicht vor ihr die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, ehe sie nicht wieder halbwegs auf den Beinen war. Aber sollte er lügen, wenn sie ihn danach fragte? Er hatte Madame Maxine gebeten über Minerva McGonagall ihre Eltern und Geschwister über ihren Zustand zu informieren. Er zweifelte bei genauerem Überlegen daran, dass sie es gewollt hätte, aber nicht nur sie sondern auch er würden die familiäre Unterstützung brauchen, um den Schock zu überwinden und zu lernen damit zu leben.

„Ginny.", meinte er und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Er hatte sich geschworen stark zu sein, doch seine Emotionen betrogen ihn und obwohl Ginny die Augen nur leicht geöffnet hatte, konnte sie seine Tränen erkennen.

„Harry? Was ist los?", wurde sie unruhig.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung.", meinte er, aber er konnte nicht einmal sich selbst überzeugen.

„Das Baby? Ist das Baby in Ordnung?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Ruhig.", meinte Harry, während der Heiler an das Bett trat und einen Zauber ausführte, der sie stärken sollte.

„War etwas mit dem Vielsafttrank nicht in Ordnung?", fragte sie erschrocken.

Harry warf dem Heiler einen Blick zu, aber er nickte nur.

„Rufen sie mich, wenn sie mich brauchen.", meinte der Heiler und ließ sie alleine. Harry wartete, bis er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Ginny, Schwangere dürfen den Vielsafttrank nicht zu sich nehmen. Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte es wissen müssen.", versuchte er alle Schuld auf sich zu nehmen.

„Ich hätte es ebenso wissen müssen.", kamen ihr nun auch die Tränen.

„Ist…?", brachte sie die Frage, deren Antwort sie längst kannte, nicht über die Lippen.

Harry nickte und wischte sich Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Sie haben alles getan, was sie konnten.", meinte Harry bitter und hatte Schwierigkeiten die Worte hervorzubringen, „Aber es war nicht genug."

Harry kniete sich zu Ginny ans Bett und nahm sie in den Arm, während sie bitterlich weinte. Auch er selbst hielt die Tränen nicht zurück. Drohend schwebte über ihm die Gewissheit, dass der Zeitpunkt kommen würde, an dem er ihr sagen müsste, dass das noch nicht alles war.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Remus und Tonks saßen noch schweigend und betroffen da, nachdem die Weasleys sich entschlossen hatten den anderen mitzuteilen, dass Ginny das Kind verloren hatte. Es war tragisch, aber Snape sagte sich, dass sie trotz allem noch so jung war und sie zu einem geeigneten Zeitpunkt Kinder bekommen könnte. Natürlich würden sie nie vergessen können, aber sie würden es beide überwinden.

Tonks schrie auf und zog sofort den Zauberstab als ein Knall ertönte. Die Hauselfe war nicht alleine.

„Narcissa?", war Snape mehr als überrascht.

„Du hast dich an deine Abmachung gehalten, jetzt bin ich hier um meinen Teil zu erfüllen.", erklärte sie.

Snape versuchte ihr zu bedeuten zu schweigen, aber der auffällige Blick den sie Remus und Tonks zuwarf reichte aus, um ihr Interesse zu wecken.

„Was genau hast du vor Severus?", fragte Remus streng.

„Das hat jetzt keine Bedeutung.", meinte Narcissa kopfschüttelnd und drängend, „Ich denke wir sollten besser schnell handeln, ehe ihnen weitere Dinge einfallen mit denen sie uns Steine in den Weg legen können."

„Wirst du verfolgt?", fragte Snape.

„Noch nicht. Sie denken sie haben mich schon. Ich habe gedacht ich verbinde zwei nützliche Dinge. Ich habe Tom den Vielsafttrank gegeben und ihm erklärt es wäre so viel intimer ich zu sein, als mit mir Sex zu haben. Und als es an der Tür läutete und ich schon wusste wer mich da erwartet, habe ich ihn geschickt, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben die Erfahrung ich zu sein ganz und gar auszukosten. Dann habe ich eine Elfe geschnappt und habe die Flucht ergriffen.", berichtete sie.

Als Remus ihr einen entsetzten Blick zuwarf rollte sie nur mit den Augen.

„Was? Der Junge hat nichts zu befürchten. Er ist ein Muggel. Sobald sie feststellen, wer er ist, werden sie sein Gedächtnis behexen und er wird zurück zu seinem normalen geregelten Leben in seiner Welt kehren und keinerlei Erinnerung an all das, was er erlebt hat, haben.", tat sie es nur ab.

„Das ist wirklich widerlich.", meinte Remus abschätzig.

„Merlin, es war eine reine Kosten und Nutzen Rechnung, da ist manchmal kein Platz für übertriebene Gryffindor Moral.", schüttelte Narcissa den Kopf, „Für ihn ist es besser bald wieder sicher zuhause zu sein und für mich ist es besser einen kleinen Vorsprung gehabt zu haben."

„Hättest du nicht einfach direkt die Elfe nehmen und hierher kommen können?", fragte Snape.

„Und vorher diesen Tom selbst nachhause bringen?", ergänzte Tonks.

Narcissa rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich musste noch nach Gringotts.", meinte sie bestimmt.

„Wirklich?", schüttelte Remus den Kopf, „Das wäre nicht einen Tag früher möglich gewesen."

Narcissa entschied sich ihn zu ignorieren und holte eine Medaillon aus ihrer Tasche.

„Ich dachte ein kleiner Bonus wäre angebracht, nachdem mein Sohn sicher und unbeschadet Beauxbatons erreicht hat."

Mit diesen Worten reichte sie es Snape. Er konnte nicht fassen, was er in Händen hielt. Die Gravur bestätigte es, tatsächlich war es das Medaillon der Lestrange-Familie.

„Wie?", fragte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich kontrolliere immer, welche Gegenstände in mein Haus gelangen, egal wie gut jemand anders glaubt sie zu verstecken.", erklärte sie, „Ich habe es Rita gestohlen und eine exakte Kopie angefertigt."

Snape konnte das nicht ganz glauben.

„Gut.", meinte sie als wäre es vollkommen irrelevant, „Ich habe einen Kobold eine exakte Kopie anfertigen lassen."

„Und das hier ist die Kopie?", fragte Snape.

„Natürlich nicht. Das ist das Original. Für wie dumm hältst du mich.", konnte sie es nicht fassen und warf abschätzige Blicke auf Tonks und Remus, „Die Komiker tun deinem Verstand wohl nicht gut."

„Danke Tantchen.", meinte Tonks schnippisch, aber Narcissa rollte nur wieder mit den Augen.

„Ich würde mir aber nur ungern den Spaß entgehen lassen Edwina in meinem Aufzug zu besuchen.", meinte sie und funkelte ihn vieldeutig an.

„Wieso hast du das Medaillon nachmachen lassen?", fragte Snape skeptisch.

„Severus, du kennst mich lange genug, ich fand es äußerst praktisch ein Mittel in der Hand zu haben mit dem ich dich vielleicht nötigen könnte mir zu helfen, wenn ich dich nicht mit anderen Methoden dazu bringen könnte.", erklärte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Wieso kann ich nicht glauben, dass du keine Gegenleistung dafür verlangst Edwina zu besuchen. Das Medaillon hat dich bestimmt ein Vermögen gekostet.", war Snape misstrauisch.

„Ich ziehe dafür hier ein.", erklärte sie bestimmt.

„Hier?", fragte Snape etwas entsetzt.

„Nun ich habe überlegt, dass ich bis ich selbst das Land verlassen kann hier bestimmt am sichersten bin.", meinte sie bestimmt.

„Du weißt aber, dass es den sicheren Hafen gibt.", mischte Tonks sich ein.

„Hast du diese Ruine gesehen? Und die Leute dort? Ich bitte dich, dort setzte ich bestimmt kein weiteres Mal meinen Fuß hinein.", erklärte sie bestimmt.

„Ich nehme an du willst auch Hilfe bei der Flucht.", meinte Snape.

„Ja.", erklärte sie und er nickte.

„Ich denke es wird eine Weile dauern, bis wir es riskieren können und deshalb bin ich am überlegen, ob wir nicht einen anderen Raum für dich finden sollten. Wir müssen stets mit Durchsuchungen rechnen.", stellte er klar.

„Schade, hier könnte ich mich durchaus wohlfühlen.", meinte sie und setzte sich bequem auf seinen Stuhl.

„Spätestens morgen werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du sicher untergebracht wirst. Aber ich denke nun sollten wir los. In wenigen Stunden habe ich ein Date.", meinte Snape.

Er hatte vor das Medaillon zu testen sobald Narcissa den Vielsafttrank genommen hatte.

„Wir nehmen meine Elfe.", meinte Narcissa, „Und sollten wir nicht vorher, du weißt schon…"

Snape warf Remus und Tonks ausladende Blicke zu.

„Ich denke es wäre vorerst gut, wenn wir das hier für uns behalten, ich werde mit Minerva sprechen sobald ich zurück bin.", verlangte Snape.

„Nicht so schnell.", schüttelte Remus den Kopf, „Nur unter der Bedingung, dass du uns deinen Plan mitteilst."

Snape sah ihn unzufrieden an, aber Narcissa seufzte nur und sah sie alle an als würden sie sich völlig unreif verhalten.

„Meine Güte Severus, was ist denn schon dabei.", rollte sie mit den Augen, „Ich werde den Vielsafttrank nehmen und als Hermine Edwina dazu zwingen uns zu verraten wer wirklich Hermines Großeltern sind."

Snape schlug sich die Hand vor das Gesicht, denn natürlich konnte Remus nicht anders als ihm eine Predigt zu halten.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Hermine damit einverstanden wäre.", schüttete er den Kopf.

„Siehst du.", wandte sich Snape an Narcissa, „Deshalb wollte ich verhindern, dass jemand es erfährt."

„Das Mädchen soll lieber dankbar sein, dass wir so viel für es tun.", war sie überzeugt.

„Wenn ihr das macht, dann musst du Hermine vorher um Erlaubnis bitten.", meinte Remus streng.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie unter den momentanen Umständen kein Problem damit hat.", tat Snape es ab.

„Severus!", mahnte er.

„Na du hast dir Freunde angelacht.", murmelte Narcissa gerade laut genug, damit Tonks und Remus es hören konnten.

Snape murrte, tippte aber mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Ring.

„Brauche Narcissa die dich mit Vielsafttrank verkörpert um an nötige Informationen von Edwina zu kommen."

Er war überrascht, als der Ring gleich warm wurde.

„Tu was nötig ist.", war die kurze Antwort.

Als er Remus die Botschaft zeigte wurde der Ring wieder warm.

„Behalte sie im Auge solange sie meinen Körper hat."

Remus sah ihn prüfend an.

„Tonks und ich leisten euch gerne Gesellschaft sobald ihr zurück seid und passen auf sie auf während du dein Date hast."

„Unter Umständen wird Narcissa Hermines Date treffen. Ich schätze es fällt auf, wenn sie wieder nicht appariert.", meinte Snape.

„Das war nicht abgemacht.", wandte Narcissa ein.

„Flucht und Unterkunft. Date und Edwina.", meinte Snape bestimmt, „Wenn wir Glück haben wird die Ehe sofort wieder für gültig erklärt und wir ersparen uns den Unsinn."

Seufzend erklärte sie sich bereit den Handel einzugehen. Snape war sich sicher, dass Narcissa geeignet für diese Aufgabe war, aber Remus musste natürlich wiedersprechen.

„Remus, sie braucht uns noch, also wird sie kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen.", war Snape sich sicher.

Natürlich weigerten sich Remus und Tonks sie alleine zu lassen, aber Narcissa ließ sich nicht daran stören und forderte ihn auf ihm den Vielsafttrank zu geben.

Sie in der Gestalt von Hermine zu sehen war noch viel grotesker als Tonks oder Hestia Jones. Sie brachte Gesichtsausdrücke zustande, die er sich nie hätte vorstellen können. Narcissa wartete gar nicht, sondern benutzte sofort ihren Zauberstab um einen kleinen Schnitt in den Finger zu machen. Snape hielt ihr das Medaillon entgegen. Kaum hatte das Blut das Medaillon berührte erhob es sich aus Snapes Händen. Funkelnde Lichter schwebten um es, ehe es sich von selbst um Narcissas Hals schlang und noch einmal hell funkelte.

„Wir kommen also wirklich nicht um den Besuch bei Edwina herum.", seufzte er.

Er wollte nicht daran denken, was geschehen würde, wenn sich herausstellen würde, dass Edwina etwas anderes verheimlichte als Hermines realen Blutstatus.

Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf seinen Ring.

„Habe Medaillon. Du bist eine Lestrange. DNA von Rita nicht erforderlich."

Es dauerte nur einen Moment ehe der Ring erneut warm wurde.

„Habe auch noch andere Absichten betreffend Benoit Palley und Wizlove. Plan also unverändert."

Obwohl Remus etwas sagen wollte, wartete Narcissa nicht länger und streckte ihre Hand nach Snape aus und die Elfe brachte sie weg. Sie erschienen in einem finsteren Salon im Haus der Selwyns.

„Hier fand Edwinas letzter kleiner Ball statt.", erklärte Narcissa.

Sie bedeutete ihm ihr langsam zu folgen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und vernahm sofort Edwinas Stimme, die eine Hauselfe zurecht wies.

„Soll ich ihr Zeit geben zu reden oder einfach gleich zaubern?", fragte Narcissa.

„Da reden bisher keinen Erfolg erzielt hat, würde ich vorschlagen, dass ich sie entwaffne und du sofort den Zauber anwendest.", meinte Snape bestimmt.

Auf sein Zeichen hin, stürmten sie aus dem Salon.

„Expelliarmus!", rief er so schnell, dass Edwina nicht einmal wusste wie ihr geschah.

Ihr Zauberstab flog quer durch den Raum und ehe sie etwas unternehmen konnte verlor sie den Kontakt zum Boden. Ein unnatürlicher Wind umspielte Narcissa und ließ ihre Haare fliegen. Es gab ein recht unheimliches Bild ab Hermines Gestalt so zu erleben.

„Wer ist mein Großvater?", stellte sie die wesentliche Frage.

„Nathaniel Bailey.", öffnete sich ihr Mund und Snape konnte an ihrem Blick sehen, dass es ihr gar nicht gefiel.

„Ist er ein Magier?", fragte sie.

„Nein."

„Er ist ein Muggel?", vergewisserte sich die sehr überraschte Narcissa.

„Ja.", antwortete sie.

„Wo finde ich ihn?", fragte sie weiter.

„Zuletzt lebte er in London.", erklärte Edwina.

Snape bemerkte, dass Narcissa offenbar begann Gefallen an dem Spiel zu finden, aber schritt vorerst nicht ein.

„Hast du ihn geliebt?"

„Ja.", erklärte Edwina und sah Narcissa dabei entsetzt über das Eingeständnis an.

Narcissa beendete lachend den Zauber.

„Du weißt hoffentlich, dass ich keine Macht hatte eine ehrliche Antwort auf diese Frage zu bekommen. Herrlich. Ich nehme also an wir können dem Ministerium mitteilen, wie es mit meiner Herkunft aussieht.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Cally!", rief Edwina sofort.

Triumphierend sah sie Narcissa und Snape an, aber sie verstanden gar nichts.

„Sie hat mir alles erzählt und sie würde auch vor dem Zaubergamot aussagen.", erklärte sie.

„Oh ja, bitte Cally, erleuchte uns, und sag uns alles was du weißt.", verlangte Narcissa geschickt, ehe Edwina Verdacht schöpfen könnte.

„Du hast gemeinsam mit Fred und George Weasley und den Elfen Dobby, Patty und Cally Angelina Brown entführt.", erklärte Cally.

„Interessant.", meinte Narcissa forschend, „Was kann wichtiger sein als die Nachfahrin eines Mannes zu schützen, den du geliebt hast."

Sie ließ ihre Augen durch das Zimmer schweifen.

„Ich nehme an Septimus weiß von der Sache.", überlegte sie, „Aber er will nicht, dass jemand anders davon erfährt."

Edwinas Gesicht wurde starr und Snape grinste vergnügt. Narcissa war die geeignete Person für dieses Unterfangen. Nicht nur wegen der Magie, die sie beherrschte.

„Lass mich überlegen, was könnte für dich auf dem Spiel stehen?", fragte sie und tippte mit dem Finger gegen ein kostbares Gemälde, „Was liebst du mehr als alles andere?"

Edwinas Blick wurde finster.

„Reichtum.", schloss Narcissa, „Ein stolzer Mann wie Septimus wird sich gezwungen sehen dich zu verlassen, wenn die Öffentlichkeit von seiner Schmach erfährt betrogen worden zu sein."

„Narcissa.", grollte Edwina, als ihr ein Licht aufging, „Ich werde dich mit ihnen untergehen lassen."

„Ach spar dir die Mühe.", winkte Narcissa nur ab.

Sie hatte ohnehin nicht vor in diesem Land zu verweilen.

„Du verlierst das Geld so oder so.", meinte Snape mit einem finsteren Grinsen.

Edwina schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Wieso sollte ich?", war sie fast empört.

„Wenn Hermine sich gezwungen sehen sollte zu flüchten, wird Septimus wohl für die Ersatzhandlungen herangezogen.", spottete er.

Edwina wurde blass.

„Und außerdem ist da eine Sache, die das Ministerium bestimmt an der ganzen Geschichte interessiert.", setzte Narcissa dem eins auf.

Snape hatte keine Ahnung worauf sie anspielte und war sehr gespannt.

„Es wäre schon ein sehr praktischer Zufall für Septimus und dich, dass der Sohn von dir und deinem Liebhaber ein Squib ist, nicht wahr?", funkelte sie Edwina an.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Das war der Deal, nicht war. Das Baby darf leben, aber es muss so aussehen als wäre es ein Squib, damit falls jemals jemand davon erfahren sollte alle Welt glauben würde das wäre der Grund aus dem ihr es aufgegeben habt.", schüttelte sie den Kopf, „Du hast wirklich die magischen Fähigkeiten eines kleinen Babys auf immer verkrüppelt?"

Er konnte das Entsetzen auf Edwinas Gesicht ausmachen, auch wenn sie versuchte kühl zu wirken.

„Du verstehst nicht, es war die einzige Möglichkeit ihn am Leben zu halten.", meinte Edwina.

„Nein, es war die einzige Möglichkeit dein Vermögen zu behalten ohne dir die Schuld aufzulasten dein eigenes Kind auf dem Gewissen zu haben. Aber was du getan hast ist verwerflich genug."

„Was kümmert dich das Narcissa?", schüttelte sie den Kopf, „Er hat kein reines Blut."

„Aber er hat dein Blut.", meinte sie finster, „Und ich spreche mit dir von Mutter zu Mutter."

„Und von Mutter zu Mutter, Septimus liegt im Sterben und er muss bis zum Ende glauben, dass ich ihm zumindest geistig treu geblieben bin. Wenn er das glaubt gibt er ihm vielleicht seine Magie, bevor es zu spät ist."

„Wieso sollte Septimus so etwas tun?", zweifelte Narcissa stark an ihrer Theorie, „Er ist nicht gerade dafür bekannt der großherzigste Mann zu sein."

„Aber er liebt mich.", meinte Edwina, „Und wenn ich mein Leben treu zu ihm gestanden bin nach diesem schrecklichen Fehler den ich begangen habe, wird er sich dankbar zeigen."

„Nur siehst du es nicht als Fehler und das weiß er.", schnaufte Narcissa, „Er liegt im Sterben und ist nicht mehr ganz auf der Höhe?"

„Narcissa.", protestierte Snape der ahnte was sie in Erwägung zog.

„Hat Septimus den Jungen seiner Kräfte beraubt?", wollte Narcissa wissen.

Edwina nickte.

„Du siehst Severus, er hat es nicht anders verdient. Wir werden nur ein wenig an seinem Verstand herum schrauben."

„Er hat in seinem Testament verfügt, dass ich enterbt werde, wenn ich ihn in irgendeiner Weise hintergehe.", wandte Edwina ein, „Und ich könnte es ohnehin nicht tun, dafür liebe ich ihn zu sehr."

„Keine Angst, die dreckige Arbeit erledigt Severus und du musst uns nicht helfen, ich weiß längst wie wir an ihn kommen."

Edwina wollte protestieren, als Narcissa Cally und Snape an der Hand packte. Narcissas Elfe hielt sich an ihm fest.

„Zu Septimus.", befahl sie Cally und verschwanden.

Sie hörten sofort das Keuchen des alten Mannes.

„Sofort, Severus, sie wird versuchen uns zu hindern.", schrie sie und wandte ein paar Zauber an, die ihnen ein paar Minuten verschaffen würden.

Er konnte nicht fassen, was er tat. Er wanderte auf einem schmalen Grat und eine dunkle Ahnung sagte ihm, dass es dieses eine Mal sein könnte, für das er bitter bezahlen müsste. Er fühlte zu sehr was es mit ihm anstellte, spürte die unglaubliche Macht die durch seinen Körper strömte. Er versuchte daran zu denken es nur für sich zu tun, denn würde er es für sie tun, würde er sie beide verdammen.

Schon immer hatte er ein Talent für derart zweifelhafte Künste gehabt. Es ging ihm trotz der Komplexität des Zaubers und der körperlichen Anstrengung die damit verbunden war so unglaublich leicht von der Hand. Er fühlte sich deshalb regelrecht berauscht von seinem Erfolg.

„Du hast dieses atemberaubende Glitzern in deinen Augen.", war Narcissa ganz angetan und näherte sich ihm.

Er keuchte, fühlte sich aber immer noch voller Kraft.

„Küss mich.", forderte sie, während sie ihr Gesicht seinem immer weiter näherte.

Er war nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne, als er sie an sich zog. Es war ihr Geruch, ihr Aussehen, der dringende Wunsch sie ganz zu besitzen, obwohl er sie nicht haben konnte. Aber es war ihr Körper, den er in diesem Moment am meisten begehrte und dieser stand bereitwillig vor ihm.

Ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem stürmischen Kuss und er presste ihren Körper fest an ihren. Seine Hände fuhren ihre Seiten entlang und drängen sich schließlich zwischen ihre Körper als er grade soviel Raum zwischen ihnen frei gab, damit sie Platz fanden. Knopf für Knopf öffnete er die unverschämt dünne Bluse, die Narcissa trug. Narcissa…

Mit einem Mal schob er sie von sich. Entsetzt über das was geschehen war wich er zurück von ihr, auch wenn das Verlangen nicht ganz verschwunden war.

„Schau an. Du scheinst langsam wieder zu deinem alten Selbst zurück zu finden.", lachte sie.

„Es war ein Irrtum.", stellte er sofort klar.

„Wen willst du überzeugen Severus. Mich oder eher dich?"

„Lass es Narcissa, ich bin rechtzeitig genug zu Verstand gekommen. Du hast nicht bekommen was du wolltest, finde dich damit ab, und lass es einfach ruhen. Ein für alle Mal."

Narcissa hatte nur Hohn für ihn übrig.

„Rechtzeitig? Du scheinst nicht zu verstehen Severus. Wie immer habe ich genau das bekommen was ich wollte. Ich weiß du hättest dich lieber nicht daran erinnert, dass ich es bin, die vor dir steht. Du wärst gern viel weiter gegangen. Und es wäre dir sogar völlig gleich gewesen, es in einem Raum mit einem im Sterben liegenden alten Mann zu tun.", stellte sie zufrieden fest, „Du hast dir gerade jegliche Möglichkeit auf ein glückliches Ende mit ihr genommen. Und früher oder später wirst du verstehen, wohin du gehörst, und an wessen Seite. Du warst nie einer von ihnen und du wirst nie einer von ihnen sein, Severus. Deine Seele ist zu dunkel dafür, genau wie meine. Und ich bin die einzige die dich jemals ganz verstehen wird ohne dich zu verurteilen."

Er schnaufte wütend und umklammerte fest seinen Zauberstab. Er hatte das Bedürfnis die Einrichtung durch das Zimmer zu werfen, er hatte das Bedürfnis sie zu behexen und… resigniert stellte er fest, dass zu viel Wahres in ihren Worten lag, von dem er längst wusste.

„Das geht ja schneller als ich dachte.", schüttelte sie lachend den Kopf, „Du gehörst zu mir Severus."

Als sie über seine Wange strich, packte er ihre Hand und umklammerte fest ihr Handgelenk. Er wusste, dass er ihr Schmerzen zufügte, aber sie verzog nicht die Miene. Stattdessen sah sie ihn ganz zufrieden an.

„Ich denke wir sollten gehen. Edwina wird gleich hier sein und ich will mir die schmalzige Szene in der Septimus ihr alles vergibt und alles schön und gut wird wirklich ersparen. Du doch auch Severus, nicht wahr?", meinte sie und sprach weiter, als er nicht sofort reagierte, „Außerdem hast du noch eine Ehe zu retten."

„Nach deiner herrlichen Ansprache redest du mir zu meine Ehe zu retten?", spottete er.

„Aber natürlich Severus, es ist doch die einzige Möglichkeit das von ihr zu bekommen das du willst. Und wir wissen beide, dass du nicht eher ruhen wirst bis du bekommen hast was du willst.", meinte sie amüsiert, „In dieser Hinsicht sind wir uns so unglaublich ähnlich."

Er entgegnete nichts und reichte ihr und ihrer Elfe die Hand. Als sie verschwanden sah er das entsetzte Gesicht von Cally, die alles mitangesehen hatte.

Was immer Narcissa auch sagte, er würde tun, was richtig war und Hermine vor einem schlimmeren Schicksal bewahren. Er war stark genug und würde den Anstand besitzen ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N:**

Ich danke euch wieder von Herzen für die Reviews!

Weltherrscherchen: Die Hoffnungen habe ich mit diesem Kapitel zerschlagen. Tut mir leid. Mich selbst hat es auch sehr mitgenommen. Das Lied hab ich mir übrigens angehört, ein Gänsehautlied. Ich fand es wichtig und nett Theodor zum ersten Mal mit Schülern und Schülerinnen zu konfrontieren, um ihm vor Augen zu führen was ihn erwartet.

Sus: Danke für das Lob! Im Moment geht es wirklich wahnsinnig rund und es wird sich sogar noch ein wenig zuspitzen. Im Moment sind alle Charaktere ziemlich ausgelastet und ich mache mir etwas Sorgen, dass einige von ihnen einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch erleiden könnten, sowie es wieder ruhiger wird.

Rebecca Slytherin: Sicherheit, ja, aber das Baby war der Grund für die Flucht, also war die Flucht nicht erfolgreich.

Lexx: Trelawney ist leider meist so schlecht beim Prophezeien, dass niemand die wenigen wichtigen Hinweise ernst nimmt. Mal sehen ob sich das ändert. Ich denke Draco hat das Potential zu wachsen, ich hoffe er nutzt es.

trivialerweise: Da es Sinn der Flucht war das Kind zu retten, hat die Flucht nur leider nicht ihren Zweck erfüllt. Diesmal gab es wieder ein wenig mehr von Hermine und mehr von Snape. Es gibt allerdings noch ein paar Parallelgeschichten die erzählt werden wollen, aber keine Sorge, Snape und Hermine sind und bleiben im Zentrum der Geschichte.


	100. Leere

**99 Leere**

Hermine nahm einen Schluck von dem Tee, den Carl ihr gemacht hatte, nachdem er von seiner Schwägerin zurückgekommen war. Shirley und er hatten entschieden es wäre besser, die Kinder wüssten nichts von Ritas Anwesenheit. Das Risiko, dass sie sich verplappern würden erschien allen Beteiligten zu groß.

Shirley und Rita saßen schon eine ganze Weile nicht länger ansprechbar und vollkommen abgelenkt vor zwei Laptops.

„Ich freue mich schon, wenn ich meinen richtigen Charakter wieder spielen kann. Carl hat wirklich noch nicht viel Zeit in diesen hier investiert.", seufzte Rita.

„Sogar das bisschen war ich, Carl konnte sich doch nicht wirklich dafür begeistern.", erklärte Shirley.

Carl schmunzelte und wandte sich dann leise an Hermine. Sie war sich allerdings sicher, dass sie auch laut hätten sprechen können, und die Frauen dennoch nichts mitbekommen hätten.

„Es ist gut, dass du sie mit hierher genommen hast. Trudy und sie standen sich sehr nahe, ein bisschen Ablenkung ist sicher das was sie gerade am meisten braucht.", war er sich sehr sicher, „Namenlose Freundin von Zach, tu mir einen Gefallen. Ich weiß niemand kann Rita daran hindern Dummheiten zu machen, aber es wäre nett, wenn du es zumindest versuchst."

Hermine nickte lächelnd. Menschen zu sehen, die Rita offenbar wirklich mochten, änderte ihr Bild von ihr zumindest ein wenig.

„Sie kann wirklich eine furchtbare Schreckschraube sein.", schien Carl ihre Gedanken zu lesen und Hermine riss die Augen offenbar gar zu auffällig auf, da er schmunzeln musste, „Aber wenn wesen zu ihren Freunden oder Freundinnen zählt, dann kann sie sehr loyal sein."

„Kann?", war Hermine skeptisch.

„Wenn wesen zu ihren Freundinnen oder Freunden zählt weiß wesen gewöhnlich Dinge über sie, die sie lieber weiterhin unter Verschluss hielte."

„Irgendwie passt das nicht ganz mit dem mir bekannten Konzept von Freundschaft zusammen.", meinte Hermine.

„Ja.", meinte Carl, „Mit meinem auch nicht wirklich, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit mit Rita befreundet zu sein. Und glaub mir, es ist Freundschaft. Sie ist einfach etwas anders."

„Nett umschrieben.", rollte sie mit den Augen.

„Ja, ich kann durchaus charmant sein, wenn ich will.", grinste er.

„Zacharias ist ihnen sehr ähnlich.", begann Hermine ein Muster zu sehen.

„Deshalb bin ich so wahnsinnig stolz auf ihn.", meinte er lächelnd.

Hermine schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf. Carls Humor war gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber er war ihr längst sehr sympathisch geworden.

„Hey schau mal, das ist der Neue von dem ich dir erzählt habe.", meinte Shirley zu Rita und steckte das Headset aus, damit sie ihn auch hören konnte.

„Hallo Shirley, gerade unterwegs auf einem eigenen kleinen Abenteuer?", fragte eine Stimme die Hermine sofort bekannt vorkam.

„Hey Abe! Ich versuche nur gerade meinen Mann etwas für das Spiel zu begeistern.", flunkerte sie.

„Abe?", flüsterte Hermine, „Ist das Abraxas Selwyn?"

Sie sprang auf und sah sich den Bildschirm von Shirley an. Sie konnte sich noch gut genug an seinen Charakter erinnern, um die Figur als die seine zu identifizieren.

Eine Art surren ertönte im Hintergrund.

„Ey, es läutet gerade. Bin gleich zurück.", erklärte Abe.

Sie konnten dennoch im Hintergrund hören, was sich zutrug.

„Oh Hermine, wie schön dich zu sehen."

„Hallo… äh… Dad.", hörte sie die Stimme von Narcissa und musste sich zusammenreißen nicht zu lachen.

„Du nennst mich doch Dad, oh… Hermine.", war Abe gerührt.

Den irritierten Geräuschen zufolge die Narcissa von sich gab, war sie sich relativ sicher, dass Abe sie gerade fest umarmte.

„Abraxas.", ertönte da die Stimme von Snape, „Wir kommen, um einen kleinen Ausflug mit dir zu unternehmen."

„Ach ja?", jauchzte er beinahe.

„Ja. Ich freue mich schon den ganzen Tag darauf, Dad.", hörte sie wieder die Stimme von Narcissa und ein weiteres Seufzen von Snape.

„Ich muss mich nur noch schnell ausloggen.", erklärte er und es dauerte keine fünf Sekunden ehe er sich bei Shirley meldete.

„Ey Shirley, meine Tochter ist gerade zu Besuch. Wir hören uns bald."

„Bis bald.", flötete Shirly.

So wie er weg war schloss Rita unerwartet beide Laptops. Shirley erschrak leicht.

„Abraxas Selwyn? Dein biologischer Vater?", sah Rita sie forschend an, „Und wer spielt dich?"

„Gute Frage.", log Hermine, „Ich hätte es wirklich netter gefunden vorher gefragt zu werden."

„Du weißt hoffentlich, dass unser Deal nicht platzen kann, ich habe genug in der Hand, um…", begann Rita und klang richtig aufgebracht.

Aber Hermine unterbrach sie.

„Was auch passiert, wir ziehen das heute durch.", meinte sie bestimmt, „Ich habe noch genug andere Gründe dafür und ich denke das wird dir über die vergangenen Tage nicht entgangen sein."

Immer noch nicht sonderlich überzeugt schnaufte Rita.

„Rita.", griff Shirley nach ihrer Hand, „Ich denke sie meint es ganz ernst."

„Wir könnten einen Pakt schließen.", bot Hermine an, „Ich helfe dir solange, bis wir wissen wer verantwortlich für den Mord an deiner Schwester ist und du hältst all die Informationen die du gesammelt hast zumindest so lange unter Verschluss bis sie niemanden vom Widerstand mehr schaden können."

Rita zögerte einen Augenblick, aber Shirley nickte ihr ermutigend zu.

„Rita, ich denke du solltest dieses Angebot keinesfalls ablehnen, ich glaube nicht, dass du damit nur die Hilfe von Zachs namenloser Freundin bekommst.", erklärte Carl und leugnete damit ihren Namen zuvor gehört zu haben.

Noch etwas unschlüssig sah Rita zwischen Carl und Shirley hin und her, ehe sie Hermine die Hand gab.

Als es an der Tür läutete, war es Carl der sich darum kümmerte. Kurze Zeit später kam er mit einer jungen Frau zurück, die in ihrem Kleidungsstil Phoebe stark ähnelte. Ihre naturroten Haare wirkten dagegen fast unauffällig.

„Charlene, die jüngere ist eine Freundin von Zach, die ältere eine Freundin von mir.", erklärte Carl.

„Ich denke zwar wir könnten behaupten sie wäre die Mutter der jüngeren, aber ehrlich ich denke das fällt auf.", war Charlene etwas skeptisch.

„Keine Sorge, sie kann sich sehr klein machen.", erklärte Carl und bedeutete Rita sich zu verwandeln.

„Nun, dann bis zum nächsten Mal.", nickte Rita Shirley und Carl zu.

Dann verwandelte sie sich wieder in einen Käfer und flog zurück auf Hermines Schulter.

„Verdammt, ist das abgefahren.", war Charlene begeistert, „Magie würde so vieles einfacher machen."

Hermine fragte sich, ob Zacharias und seine Familie möglicherweise auch der Überzeugung waren, dass die Geheimhaltung abgeschafft werden musste.

„Danke für alles.", meinte Hermine zu Carl und Shirley.

„Keine Ursache. Grüß Zach von uns, wenn du ihn siehst.", klopfte Carl ihr auf die freie Schulter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sie hatten die U-Bahn genommen, während Narcissas Elfe nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war und dort auf Narcissas weitere Befehle wartete. Sie wollten Abraxas nicht völlig überfordern und verhindern, dass er später versehentlich etwas über die Elfe ausplauderte.

„Noch einmal.", bat Abe.

„Wir haben deinen leiblichen Vater ausfindig gemacht, der bisher noch nichts von deiner Existenz weiß, und sobald wir ihn gefunden haben, werden du und er Severus in das Magieministerium begleiten.", versuchte es Narcissa ein weiteres Mal, nachdem er Snape zweimal amüsiert ausgelacht hatte.

„Das ist irgend so ein LARP, richtig?", lachte er vergnügt.

„Larp?", flüsterte Narcissa Snape zu, der aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Snape hielt vor dem Pfarrhaus an und verglich die Adresse mit einer Notiz.

„Und du bist sicher es ist der richtige Nathaniel Bailey?", fragte Narcissa.

„Ja.", meinte Snape nur knapp. Er hatte kein Bedürfnis mehr mit ihr zu sprechen als das notwendige.

Abraxas hatte sich bei der Suche nach Nathaniel als mehr als nützlich erwiesen. Er hatte seinen Computer benutzt und innerhalb kürzester Zeit massiv viel über ihn erfahren. Vor 38 Jahren war er Pfarrer geworden und arbeitete seither vor allem in Jugendprojekten. Abe hatte viele Bilder von ihm und den Jugendgruppen gefunden.

„Das ist nicht wirklich mein Vater, oder?", versicherte sich Abraxas noch einmal, dass das alles kein Ernst war.

„Das haben wir dir doch nun schon mehrmals erklärt.", seufzte Narcissa.

„Ja, und ihr habt auch von Magie gesprochen.", meinte Abraxas, „Also ist das alles nur ein Rollenspiel, nicht wahr?"

„Du meine Güte.", seufzte Narcissa und sah sich um.

Als niemand zu sehen war griff sie unauffällig nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Schau hinüber zu dem Blumentopf.", verlangte sie.

Der Topf verwandelte sich in eine Steinstatue.

„Wow, ein netter Trick.", lachte Abraxas.

„Es hat einfach keinen Sinn, Severus.", seufzte Narcissa und spazierte zur Tür an der sie sofort läutete.

Abraxas zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte ihr grinsend. Er wartete immer noch auf die Auflösung dieser Geschichte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe die Tür geöffnet wurde. Es war die Haushälterin.

„Wir sind auf der Suche nach Nathaniel Bailey.", erklärte sie.

„Und weshalb wollen sie ihn sprechen?", fragte die Frau.

„Es ist sehr persönlich, ich bin mir sicher Mr Bailey würde es bevorzugen mit uns alleine darüber zu sprechen.", meinte Narcissa freundlich aber bestimmt.

„Wir haben angerufen.", fügte Snape dem hinzu.

Die alte Frau musterte sie skeptisch, nickte dann aber und bedeutete ihnen ihr zu folgen. Sie führte sie in ein Büro.

„Ich schicke ihn gleich zu ihnen.", erklärte sie, „Wen soll ich ankündigen."

„Es ist besser das erfährt er von uns.", versicherte ihr Narcissa.

Etwas irritiert verließ sie das Zimmer. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Nathaniel Bailey zu ihnen stieß.

„Mathilda meinte ich hätte sehr mysteriöse Gäste.", lachte Nathaniel, ehe er allen die Hände reichte und sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte, „Nehmen sie Platz. Was verschafft mir die Ehre."

„Mein Name ist Severus Snape, das sind Hermine Granger und Abraxas Selwyn.", erklärte er.

„Selwyn? Sie sind nicht zufällig verwandt mit Edwina Selwyn?", fragte Nathaniel Bailey überrascht.

„Edwina Selwyn ist meine biologische Mutter.", erklärte Abraxas, dem die Sache langsam doch etwas seltsam erschien.

„Und sie sind sein biologischer Vater.", lächelte Narcissa ihn an.

Pfarrer Bailey brauchte einen Moment um die Information zu verarbeiten.

„Ein Sohn?", war er dann jedoch zu Tränen gerührt, „Ich habe einen Sohn?"

„Schwer von Begriff zu sein liegt wohl in der Familie.", murrte Narcissa so leise und undeutlich, dass es nur Snape hören konnte.

Er schenkte ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ist es wahr?", fragte Abraxas kopfschüttelnd in Richtung Narcissa und Snape, „Ist er wirklich mein Vater?"

Snape nickte nur, während Narcissa seufzte und die Augen abwandte, als der Pfarrer und Abraxas beide aufsprangen und sich in die Arme fielen.

„Wieso bin ich nicht schon längst nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt?", jammerte sie.

„Ach Narcissa.", war Snape ganz zufrieden über ihren Ärger, „Sag bloß du wolltest dir einen so schönen Moment wie diesen entgehen lassen?"

„Ich will ja nicht drängen, aber ich denke ihr solltet euch beeilen.", zischte Narcissa nur, „Wenn ihr nicht vor 16h dort seid musst du vermutlich bis morgen warten und wir müssen noch zu Dates."

„Im Moment spiele ich mit den Gedanken, ob ich das nicht will.", funkelte er sie böse an.

„Hast du wirklich keine kreativere Idee mich zu bestrafen?", meinte sie nur unbeeindruckt.

Snape ignorierte ihren Kommentar und räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer zu bekommen.

„Ich bin mir sicher sie haben noch genug Zeit sich auszutauschen, aber vorerst brauchen wir ihre Hilfe.", meinte er.

„Das ist meine Enkelin.", zeigte Abraxas jedoch auf Narcissa und nahm Snape gar nicht wahr.

Als Narcissa auch noch eine Umarmung von ihrem angeblichen Großvater ertragen musste, schmunzelte Snape zufrieden. Narcissa, der das nicht entging, funkelte ihn böse an.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis beide Männer wieder aufmerksam genug waren, um ihnen zuzuhören.

„Mr Bailey.", versuchte es Narcissa, „Sie als Priester. Wie stehen sie eigentlich zu Magie?"

Nathaniel Bailey begann schallend zu lachen, ehe sein Sohn begann ihn von zahlreichen Rollenspielen zu erzählen.

„Oh ja, die kenne ich alle. Die Jugendlichen aus dem Jugendzentrum erzählen mir auch immer wieder davon.", erklärte er.

„Ich verstehe, dass das alles etwas schwer zu begreifen ist, aber es gibt sie.", versuchte es Narcissa, „Richtige Magie."

„Wir nennen es Wunder oder Werk Gottes.", erklärte Pfarrer Bailey, „Und natürlich glaube ich daran. Aber ich glaube nicht an den Humbug der als Magie verkauft wird."

„Meine Güte.", murrte Narcissa und begann vollkommen willkürlich Gegenstände zu behexen.

Pfarrer Bailey griff sich auf die Brust.

„Ich hatte einen weiteren Herzinfarkt, nicht wahr?", erschrak er, „Nun, ich habe mir das Leben nach dem Tod anders vorgestellt."

„Nein, nein, nein.", schüttelte Abraxas hingegen den Kopf, „Ich kann nicht tot sein. Oder doch?"

Narcissa vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Meine Herren, egal ob sie das nun für ein Rollenspiel oder das Leben nach dem Tod halten. Es ist mir relativ gleich. Was mir hingegen nicht egal ist, ist Hermine und deshalb werden sie beide mich jetzt zum Magieministerium begleiten, um ein für alle Mal zu beweisen, dass Hermine keine reinblütige Hexe ist.", meinte Snape obwohl er wusste, dass was er sagte nicht wirklich viel Sinn für die beiden machen würde.

„Na klar, machen wir weiter.", schüttelte Abraxas nur amüsiert den Kopf.

Offenbar wollte er wissen worauf das alles hinaus lief. Auch der Pfarrer war überraschend kooperativ, vermutlich weil er wirklich annahm er wäre tot und der Überzeugung war alles im Leben nach dem Tode würde sich so entwickeln wie es sollte.

„Bist du sicher, dass du es mit den beiden Narren alleine zum Ministerium schaffst?", fragte Narcissa.

Er warf ihr nur einen giftigen Blick zu, woraufhin sie sich verabschiedete, um in einer Seitengasse nach ihrer Elfe zu rufen.

Sie war ein wenig irritiert, dass es Snape nicht kümmerte, ob sie alleine sicher war. Aber ihm war es im Moment wirklich gleich ob sie sicher in Hogwarts ankommen würde oder nicht. Hauptsächlich wollte er sie so schnell wie möglich loswerden. Sollte sie nicht geschnappt werden, würde er alles dafür tun, dass sie noch am nächsten Tag nach Frankreich und hoffentlich aus seinem Leben verschwand.

Pfarrer Bailey hatte sich doch von Abraxas überzeugen lassen, dass er lebte und das alles nur eine große Show war, die Hermine und Snape für sie gaben. Snape war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine bessere Alternative war.

„Nachdem deine Mutter und ich unser sündiges Verhältnis beendet hatten, ereilte mich der Ruf Gottes. Zwar könnte ich nie wieder den Fehler den ich beging gut machen, aber ich könnte Buße tun. Aber nun da ich dich sehe, würde ich lügen zu sagen, dass ich nicht froh bin, dass du aus dieser Beziehung entstanden bist.", erklärte der Pfarrer, während Snape die Tür zur Telefonzelle öffnete.

Er war sich sehr sicher, dass der Ruf Gottes in seinem Fall das Produkt eines manipulativen Zaubers von Edwina gewesen war und er fragte sich wie der Pfarrer wohl darauf reagieren würde, sollte ihm das nun, da er die magische Welt kennenlernen würde, jemals bewusst werden.

„Wir sind hier.", erklärte Snape, „Wir müssen alle in die Telefonzelle."

Grinsend standen die Männer in der Telefonzelle, doch ihre Gesichter wurden ernst, sowie sie in die Tiefe hinab fuhren.

„Das ist nur ein Fiebertraum, nicht wahr?", stammelte Abraxas.

„Nein.", schüttelte Snape den Kopf, „Willkommen im Magieministerium."

Als sich die Lifttüren öffneten wagten die beiden Männer sich nur vorsichtig hinaus, wo Algie Blinks schon auf sie wartete. Erstaunt sahen sich Abraxas und Nathaniel um, und konnten noch nicht ansatzweise begreifen, was ihnen noch alles bevorstehen würde.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nach drei weiteren Stunden Schlaf hatte Ginnys Gesicht endlich wieder etwas mehr Farbe angenommen. Harry hatte selbst versucht im Sessel neben ihrem Bett ein wenig Ruhe zu finden, aber stattdessen hatte er sie die ganze Zeit nur beim Schlafen beobachtet. Und tausend Möglichkeiten durchgespielt wie sie auf das was ihr noch bevorstand reagieren würde.

„Harry.", meinte sie und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus.

Sofort sprang er auf und trat an ihr Bett.

„Ich hatte einen Traum.", meinte sie und strahlte ihn tatsächlich an.

So sehr er auch erleichtert war, dass sie sich wieder etwas besser fühlte, der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht bereitete ihm Magenschmerzen. Er hatte Angst davor was sie ihm erzählen würde.

„Es war ein kleines Mädchen.", meinte sie und ihre Stimme wurde wieder ein wenig schwächer.

„Ginny.", protestierte Harry, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Es war noch nicht Zeit Harry, es war noch nicht Zeit.", erklärte sie, „Aber sie kommt wieder, vielleicht nicht sofort, aber irgendwann, Harry, irgendwann."

Er schluckte schwer, er hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass sie ihren Trost darin suchen würde, dass sie eines Tages die Familie gründen würden. Er hatte allerdings nie damit gerechnet, dass sie sich der Idee hingeben könnte, das Leben das verloren ging, würde zu ihnen zurück kehren. Er lächelte matt und drückte ihre Hand. Er selbst hatte nicht die Möglichkeit daran zu glauben.

„Ginny, der Heiler wollte gerne noch mit uns sprechen, sobald du wieder etwas mehr bei Kräften bist.", meinte er und konnte die Bitterkeit in seinen Worten nur schwer verbergen.

„Harry?", erschrak Ginny sofort, „Ist noch etwas nicht in Ordnung mit mir?"

„Ich hole den Heiler.", sagte er nur und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Er hasste es sie in dieser Ungewissheit zurück zu lassen, aber er hatte mit dem Heiler vereinbart, dass er und eine Kollegin es ihr mit Harry gemeinsam erklären würden.

Ginny sah ihn schockiert an, als er mit dem Heiler und einer Heilerin zurückkam. Sofort nahm er wieder Platz an ihrer Seite und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Mrs Potter, meine Kollegin und ich würden gerne mit ihnen sprechen. Wie ihnen bereits bekannt ist, gab es bei der Verwendung des Vielsafttrankes durch ihre Schwangerschaft Komplikationen.", begann er.

Ginnys Gesicht verzog sich sofort und sie biss auf ihre Lippe. Heftig nickte sie und schloss ihre Augen, um nicht zu weinen. Bis zu einem gewissen Grade war Harry erleichtert, dass sie wieder zurück in die Realität gefunden hatte, aber er verkrampfte sich beim Gedanken daran, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn gesagt war, was zu sagen war.

„Ich halte es für wichtig, dass wir sie sofort über das Ausmaß dieser Komplikationen unterrichten, um sie sofort entsprechend begleiten und betreuen zu können.", erklärte er.

Wieder nickte sie, war aber sichtlich verwirrt.

„Mrs Potter, die Veränderungen die der Vielsafttrank in ihnen verursacht hat, haben nicht nur zu einer Fehlgeburt geführt, sondern bleibende Schäden hinterlassen.", erklärte der Heiler, „Die Schäden betreffen sowohl ihre Gebärmutter, als auch beide Eierstöcke. Meine Kollegin ist eine Spezialistin…"

Ginny unterbrach ihn.

„Eine Spezialistin, die weiß, wie wesen diese Schäden wieder korrigieren kann?", bebte ihre Stimme.

„Mrs Potter. Meine Kollegin ist eine Psychologin. Sie ist hier, um sie durch die Zeit die ihnen bevorsteht zu begleiten. Es tut mir leid, aber die Schäden sind zu groß, als dass wir sie beheben könnten. Sie werden keine Kinder bekommen können. Meine Kollegin ist hier um ihnen dabei zu helfen mit diesem Umstand leben zu lernen."

Harry konnte ihr Gesicht nur verschwommen sehen, aber ihr Schreien und ihr Weinen nahm er umso deutlicher wahr. Sie bohrte ihre Fingernägel fest in seine Hand bei dem Versuch irgendwo Halt zu finden. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass ihre Reaktion massiv sein würde, aber das Ausmaß ihres Schmerzes zerriss ihn fast innerlich. Da er bereits Bescheid wusste, hatte er geglaubt ihr eine Stütze sein zu können, aber es fühlte sich an, als hätte er es eben erst selbst erfahren.

Ginny heulte bitterlich und er war sich sicher, dass sie kein einziges Wort das der Heiler und die Heilerin noch an sie richteten hörte. Er versuchte zu lauschen, aber er sah sich selbst kaum imstande dazu ihnen zu folgen.

„Rufen sie uns, wenn sie uns brauchen.", meinte der Heiler und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Harry nickte nur ohne ihn wirklich anzusehen. Ginny schrie weiterhin, sie klang immer wütender und schlug schließlich verzweifelt gegen seine Brust, ehe sie an ihn gelehnt weiter heulte. Als er sie fest an sich drückte wurde ihm wieder einmal bewusst, dass es Wunden gab, die niemals heilen würden. Selbst wenn das Gesetz fallen würde, ihr Leben könnte niemals wieder das werden, was es einst war.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Snape saß in seinem Büro und sah sich die Nachricht auf seinem Ring an.

„Gut. Danke.", stand da und er brachte es nicht über sich die Botschaft verschwinden zu lassen.

Sie waren früh genug im Ministerium gewesen und hatten durch die Anwesenheit von Pfarrer Bailey und Abraxas für genug Aufsehen gesorgt, um die Untersuchung sofort in die Wege zu leiten. Hermine und er waren wieder offiziell verheiratet.

Er wusste, dass er nach Enid schicken musste, aber er hatte noch immer keine wirklich zufriedenstellende Lösung für ihre Probleme gefunden. Er wusste auch nicht, wie sie mit Aaren verfahren würden. Noch hatte sich nichts herumgesprochen, aber durch Umbridge wüsste spätestens morgen Abend bestimmt die ganze Schule bescheid.

Er hatte nicht vor schnell in seine Räumlichkeiten zurück zu kehren. Dort wartete immer noch Narcissa auf die Entscheidung von Minerva McGonagall, darüber wo wesen sie am besten unterbringen sollte, ehe eine Flucht möglich wäre.

Als es an der Tür klopfte hoffte er inständig es wäre noch nicht Aaren. Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob es eine Lösung wäre Narcissa auf sie anzusetzen, aber er fürchtete Minerva könnte ihm Probleme machen, sollte der Plan fehlschlagen.

„Herein.", murmelte er und drehte seinen Ring so, dass die Nachricht sich auf der Unterseite befand.

Der Blick auf Enids Gesicht verschlechterte seine Stimmung sofort.

„Ms Blum. Nehmen sie Platz.", meinte er sofort und sie gehorchte.

„Ich habe gerade eine neue Liste von Wizlove bekommen.", erklärte sie, „Sie sind nicht mehr auf meiner Liste. Und das gerade als ich sie etwas wichtiges fragen wollte."

Snape sah sie forschend an.

„Es geht ein Gerücht um, das sich sehr hartnäckig hält.", meinte Enid, „Angeblich wurden in den letzten Tagen einige Hexen und Zauberer die Dates mit Sympathisanten und Sympathisantinnen der Todesser hatten verfolgt, behext und unfruchtbar gemacht. Natürlich wird vom Ministerium behauptet sie hätten es absichtlich gemacht, um sich dem Gesetz zu entziehen."

Snape hatte bereits an den Orden weitergeleitet, was Enid das letzte Mal erzählt hatte, aber sie hatten keinen Erfolg gehabt die Unschuld der betreffenden Personen zu beweisen. Vielleicht hätten sie dieses Mal endlich mehr Glück.

„Ich muss vor meinem ersten Date verlobt sein, Professor, sonst bin ich gezwungen bei allen Dates zu erscheinen.", erklärte sie ängstlich.

„Deshalb wollten sie mich fragen ob ich mich mit ihnen verloben würde, nicht wahr?", seufzte Snape.

Sie wagte kaum ihn anzusehen, während sie nickte.

„Es tut mir leid, Ms Blum. Aber ich bin bereits wieder verheiratet. Und ich muss sie bitten das vorerst für sich zu behalten.", erklärte er.

„Natürlich.", nickte sie sofort und zog den richtigen Schluss, „Ich gratuliere ihnen und Hermine."

„Danke.", meinte er und streckte seine Hand aus, „Und jetzt zeigen sie mir ihre neue Liste."

„Es sind nur sie ersetzt worden.", meinte sie und reichte ihm das Pergament.

Snape war regelrecht überrascht keinen weiteren Todesser auf ihrer Liste zu finden.

„In dem Fall macht Wizlove endlich einmal einen vernünftigen Vorschlag.", meinte er und gab ihr die Liste zurück.

Enid sah ihn nur völlig verständnislos an, sie musste annehmen er hätte seinen Verstand verloren.

„Ms Blum, die Ehe gibt ihnen 14 weitere Tage in denen wir entscheiden werden, was zu tun ist, um ihnen zu helfen. Vorerst ist es am wichtigsten sie sofort zu verloben.", erklärte Snape, „Ich werde mit Mr Weasley Kontakt aufnehmen und sie warten solange hier, verstanden?"

Er war bereits am Weg zur Tür, als sie ihn am Ärmel zurückhielt.

„Aber ist der Sohn von Mr Weasley nicht wegen Verschwörung mit den Todessern in Askaban?"

„Das ist doch alles Unsinn.", versicherte er ihr, „Wenn es einen reinblütigen Zauberer gibt für den ich meine Hand ins Feuer lege, dann ist das Arthur Weasley."

Noch schien Enid nicht völlig überzeugt von seiner Idee zu sein, aber im Moment konnte sich Snape wirklich nichts Idealeres vorstellen, als Enid für die nächsten zwei Wochen mit Arthur und Molly im Fuchsbau unterzubringen.

Er wollte bereits den Raum verlassen, als er noch einmal zurück zu seinem Buchregal ging und eine Weile überlegte. Schließlich zog er ein Buch heraus und gab es Enid.

„Es könnte etwas dauern.", erklärte er.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N:**

Ich danke euch wieder vielmals fürs Lesen und die Reviews!

AlexUhde: Narcissa wäre sehr praktisch für den Widerstand, wenn sie ihre Talente etwas freigiebiger einsetzen würde.

Lexx: Bei so stichhaltigen Beweisen hatte das Ministerium zum Glück keine andere Wahl, als die Ehe wieder für gültig zu erklären.


	101. Enid

**100 Enid**

Hermine folgte der schweigsam gewordenen Charlene durch den Garten der Smith Familie in einen anderen Garten, über den sie zu einer kleinen Gasse gelangten, die an einem kleinen Spielplatz vorbeiführte. Charlene hob den Zaun am Rande des Spielplatzes an und Hermine folgte ihr durch den Durchgang der dadurch frei wurde. Kurz ging es durch einen sehr verwilderten Hof von dem aus ein quietschendes Tor sie wieder in eine kleine Gasse führte. An beiden Seiten grenzten die Gärten der umliegenden Häuser an. Hier öffnete Charlene eine Gartentür.

„Hier wären wir.", erklärte sie und winkte einem älteren Ehepaar zu, das mit Gartenarbeit beschäftigt war.

Hermine nickte ihnen ebenfalls zu.

„Meine Eltern.", erklärte Charlene nur kurz und öffnete schon die Tür.

Sie nahmen die Treppe hinunter in den Keller. Charlene öffnete eine schmale Holztür und sofort kam ihnen eine Rauchwolke entgegen.

„Marc, ich sagte doch wir bekommen Besuch.", beklagte sie sich bei einem vielleicht 16-jährigen mit rotem Iro und öffnete ein kleines Fensterchen.

„Hallo.", grüßte Hermine die Anwesenden.

„Das sind mein Bruder Marc, unser Freund Tony und unsere Freundinnen Sophie und Linda.", stellte Charlene den recht bunten Haufen vor.

„Zach hat angedeutet du wärst an unseren Recherchen zu Tartaros interessiert, stimmt das?", fragte Sophie, deren Arme mit bunten Tätowierungen geschmückt waren und die währenddessen wild auf die Tastatur eines Laptops klopfte.

„Genau.", antwortete Hermine und kam gar nicht dazu mehr zu sagen.

„Brauchst du nur Informationen und Ratschläge oder auch Leute?", fragte Tony, der offenbar auf letzteres hoffte.

„Keine Leute.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Zu schade. In dem Fall sollten wir besser gar nicht mehr darüber wissen.", meinte Tony, „Und kein Wort darüber woher du all dein Wissen hast."

„Selbstverständlich.", meinte Hermine.

Sophie warf auch schon den Drucker an.

„Du musst alle Aufzeichnungen rechtzeitig vernichten, ist das klar?", meinte sie sehr ernst.

Wieder nickte Hermine, während Marc auf einen freien Platz auf der Couch deutete auf der er und Tony saßen. Sie nahm zwischen ihnen Platz.

„Bist du eine von Zachs besonderen Freundinnen?", fragte er mit einem vieldeutigen Blick.

Sie sah hilfesuchend zu Charlene, die amüsiert grinste.

„Verfügst du über spezielle ‚Talente'?", wurde sie deutlicher.

Sie nickte.

„Ihr wisst alle davon? Und es ist kein Problem wegen der Geheimhaltung?", war Hermine wirklich überrascht.

„So wie Zach uns das erklärt hat, kann er seine Kräfte nur nicht direkt vor uns anwenden.", meinte Charlene, „Das geht nur vor Verwandten gut."

„Aber wir haben unsere Methoden.", grinste Sophie und klopfte auf eine Webcam.

Hermine fand es sehr spannend wie sich die Technik der Muggel in dem Fall einsetzen ließ.

„Ich habe in den letzten Tagen ein paar Leute die über ‚Talente' verfügen getroffen, die gegen die Geheimhaltung sind. Wie steht ihr dazu?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

Hermine hatte nicht mit der Reaktion gerechnet. Es trat Schweigen ein und alle warfen sich untereinander Blicke zu, ehe Charlene sich entschloss eine Antwort zu geben.

„Es ist schwierig. Und wir sind zwar alle grundsätzlich der Meinung, dass die Geheimhaltung fallen sollte, aber wir sind uns sehr uneinig darüber wie und wann das geschehen sollte.", erklärte sie.

„Die Geheimhaltung wurde ja nicht grundlos eingeführt. Menschen neigen sowohl dazu Macht zu missbrauchen und als auch das zu bekämpfen was sie fürchten. Beide Seiten haben dazu beigetragen, dass der Konflikt so groß wurde, dass die Möglichkeiten ein Krieg oder die Geheimhaltung waren, weil alles andere scheiterte.", fasste Linda ihr offenbar recht umfangreiches Wissen zusammen.

„Und es ist anzunehmen, dass diese Konflikte wieder auftreten werden, gerade wenn die Menschen plötzlich erfahren, dass es seit Jahrhunderten eine Parallelgesellschaft gibt.", erklärte Tony, „Und irgendwann wird herauskommen, dass manche Menschen mit ‚Talenten' diese dennoch missbraucht haben, um Einfluss auf die andere Gesellschaft ausüben zu können. Dieses Misstrauen wird lange anhalten."

„Und deshalb sind die noch sehr offenen großen Fragen: Wann und wie? Und welche Vorbereitungen sind nötig, um mögliche Katastrophen abzuwenden?", brachte Charlene es auf den Punkt.

Es waren sehr berechtigte Fragen, schließlich hatte die magische Bevölkerung auch noch zusätzlich interne Probleme und den Muggeln selbst wohl auch.

„Aber die Geheimhaltung muss fallen, das ist sicher. Im Moment haben die Menschen mit ‚Talenten' alleine durch die breite Unwissenheit eine gewisse Macht, die sie auch einfach verwenden, um gegebenfalls unsere Erinnerungen zu manipulieren. Und die Tatsache, dass jemand kommen könnte, und uns einen Teil unseres Wissen und unserer Erfahrung nehmen könnte, ist erschreckend.", stellte Marc fest.

„Es ist nicht in Ordnung, dass nur Menschen mit Talenten kontrollieren können welches Wissen uns bleibt und welches uns wieder genommen wird, das ist ein ungleiches Verhältnis. Alleine deshalb verteilt die Geheimhaltung die Macht ungerecht. Wir haben keine Möglichkeit mitzubestimmen und wenn wir zu viel erfahren müsste jemand nur einen Zauber sprechen und alles wäre vergessen. Wir sind von eurem Wohlwollen abhängig.", führte Charlene den Gedanken ihres Bruders fort.

Es war erschreckend die Umstände aus dieser anderen Perspektive zu hören. Hermine hatte sich früher nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass die Geheimhaltungen nicht einfach nur beide Gesellschaften schützte, sondern gerade unter einer schlechten magischen Regierung viel zu leicht missbraucht werden konnte. Aber selbst unter idealen Umständen war es in Wirklichkeit ein schwerwiegender Eingriff in die Persönlichkeit der betreffenden Menschen. Sie konnte sich noch zu gut erinnern, wie die Todesser bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft mit den Muggeln umgesprungen waren. Damals hatte sie es für gut befunden, dass dieses traumatische Erlebnis aus ihrer Welt verschwunden war. Heute war sie sich nicht mehr völlig sicher.

Während Tony und Marc begannen sehr wirr mögliche Szenarien, was nach dem Fall der Geheimhaltung geschehen könnte zu diskutierten, reichte Sophie ihr einige bedruckte Zettel.

„Auf der ersten Seite ist die Adresse der Zentrale. Danach kommen die Pläne des Gebäudes. Wir kennen nicht die Verwendung jedes Raumes, aber der Plan sollte dir dennoch gute Dienste tun."

Hermine blätterte die Zettel durch und ließ sie dann schnell in ihrem kleinen Täschchen verschwinden.

„Was passt alles in dieses kleine Ding?", fragte Charlene völlig begeistert.

„So gut wie alles. Ich könnte eure gesamte Einrichtung darin verstauen.", grinste sie.

„Ich will auch so eine Tasche.", meinte Charlene und untersuchte das Täschchen genau.

„Sobald ruhigere Zeiten angebrochen sind könnte ich versuchen einen Zauber zu finden, der es möglich macht, dass wesen die enthaltenen Gegenstände auch ohne Zuhilfenahme eines Zauberstabes und Magie wieder herausnehmen kann.", bot ihr Hermine an.

„Das wäre Wahnsinn.", freute sie sich.

„Wäre es in dem Fall möglich auch eine zu bestellen.", fragte Marc.

„Wenn es gelingen sollte bekommt ihr alle welche.", versprach sie.

Die kleine Gruppe war hellauf begeistert.

„Bevor wir uns ganz in Klatsch und Tratsch verlieren, habe ich noch eine Bitte. Ich empfehle dir eine gute Verkleidung, wenn du wirklich vor hast dort aufzutauchen. Die Gefahr, dass du hier mit uns gesehen wurdest ist recht groß und es könnte uns zum Verhängnis werden.", mahnte Sophie, „Am besten einen völlig anderen Stil."

„Das werde ich auf jeden Fall tun.", versicherte ihr Hermine.

Sie spielte sofort mit ihrem ungeliebten Piercing. Es wäre ihr eine große Freude es endlich wieder ablegen zu können.

„Sag mal.", meinte sie dann zu Sophie, „Bist du sehr begabt mit dem Computer, wenn ja hätte ich nämlich eine Freundin, die ganz gut mit dir harmonieren würde."

„Erzähl mir mehr.", bat Sophie neugierig.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Seufzend beobachtete Snape die drei Gestalten: Minerva McGonagall lief in ihrem Büro auf und ab, Arthur saß, das Gesicht auf der Handfläche abgestützt, auf einem Stuhl und Molly stand einfach so im Raum und konnte offenbar nicht aufhören zu reden.

„Die Entscheidung ist doch ganz einfach.", schnaufte Snape, „Wir haben noch keine Möglichkeit zu garantieren, dass die Todessersympathisanten und Sympathisantinnen ihr nichts antun. Ihre Familie weigert sich allem Anschein nach unterzutauchen und…"

„Wir können nicht untertauchen, ehe wir Percy befreit haben.", hob Arthur endlich seinen Kopf und setzte für ihn fort.

„Es gibt uns zumindest 14 weitere Tage bis einer die Ehe verweigern muss.", fügte Snape noch hinzu.

„Aber Enid Blum ist ein 17 jähriges Mädchen und eine Hochzeit alleine ist schon Zumutung genug.", schüttelte Molly den Kopf.

„Es gibt keine harmlosere und bessere Lösung. Warum glaubt ihr will ich, dass das Mädchen für diese Zeit bei euch im Fuchsbau ist?", schüttelte Snape den Kopf, „Es gibt wenige ähnlich sichere Orte."

„Er hat recht, Molly.", meinte Arthur zu seiner Frau, die seufzte aber nickte.

Minerva McGonagall hingegen war nicht im Geringsten überzeugt.

„Ms Blum müsste ihre Ausbildung unterbrechen oder ganz abbrechen.", wandte sie ein.

„Minerva, können sie ihr nicht einfach ZAG-Reife bescheinigen und ihr somit ermöglichen zu den Prüfungen anzutreten. Es fehlen nur noch wenige Tage bis die Fünftklässler und Fünftklässlerinnen ohnehin keinen Unterricht mehr haben, sondern sich ganz dem Lernen widmen.", meinte Snape.

„Es wäre möglich.", war Minerva nicht sonderlich begeistert, suchte allerdings nach dem richtigen Formular.

Sie füllte es unzufrieden aus, gab es aber noch nicht aus der Hand.

„Sie hätte das Potential ihre UTZ Prüfungen in zwei Jahren mit Bestnoten zu meistern. Ich möchte sie wirklich nicht als Schülerin verlieren.", seufzte die Direktorin.

„Dafür fehlt uns im Moment ohnehin der geeignete Scheinehepartner.", brachte Snape es auf den Punkt, „Und selbst wenn wir ihn hätten habe ich das Gefühl, dass Ms Blum fast jede andere Lösung lieber wäre."

Minerva sah ihn forschend an.

„Sie fühlt sich zu jung, um eine Ehe zu vollziehen.", erklärte er.

„Das hat sie ihnen so gesagt?", war Minerva verwundert.

„Nicht in exakt diesen Worten.", meinte er.

„Aber warum gerade ihnen?", konnte sie es nicht fassen.

Snape schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und meinte: „Warum wohl?"

Die Direktorin begriff nun sofort.

„Sie dachte sie und Hermine hätten einen Weg gefunden das Gesetz zu umgehen.", nickte Minerva und musste dem natürlich seufzend etwas hinzu fügen, „Wenn nicht einmal eine Fünftklässlerin an die Aufrichtigkeit dieser Ehe glaubt, frage ich mich wie gut es war sie wiederherzustellen."

„Ach Minerva, sie denken aus einem ganz anderen Grund es wäre keine gute Idee, aber das ist gerade nicht das Thema.", rollte er mit den Augen.

„Nein, das Thema ist eine mögliche Ehe zwischen Enid Blum und mir.", unterbrach Arthur ihre Auseinandersetzung, „Und wir haben inzwischen eine Entscheidung getroffen."

Er gab seiner Frau die Hand, sie nickten einander zu und dann teilte Arthur ihnen mit, dass er Enid heiraten würde. Minerva McGongall war nicht besonders begeistert. Der Blick den sie Snape zuwarf gab ihm zu verstehen, dass sie ihn dafür verantwortlich machte. Snape war froh, dass sie sich zumindest nicht weiter querstellte und ihm endlich Enids Bescheinigung übergab, denn um dem Datingprozess sicher zu entgehen müsste die Hochzeit noch heute stattfinden und sie hatten nur noch zwei Stunden um den Verlobungsantrag einzubringen, wenn sie noch heute die positive Antwort des Ministeriums wollten, ohne die eine Hochzeit nicht möglich wäre und sie mussten auch noch Enid und deren Eltern von diesem Plan überzeugen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Enid saß immer noch schweigend auf dem Stuhl in Snapes Büro und blätterte in dem Buch, das er ihr gegeben hatte.

„Das Thema interessiert sie?", fragte er, und nahm wieder ihr gegenüber Platz.

Schüchtern nickte sie.

„Wunderbar. Das Buch umfasst den Stoff, den wir in den nächsten zwei Wochen durchnehmen werden.", erklärte er, „Ich bin mir sicher Molly hat nichts dagegen sie in ihrer Küche experimentieren zu lassen."

Erschrocken sah sie ihn an.

„Sie… haben schon mit den Weasleys gesprochen? Und sie haben ja gesagt? So schnell?", war Enid sichtlich überfordert.

„Wenn sie nicht doch eine sofortige Flucht in Erwägung ziehen wollen, ihre ganze Familie versteht sich, halten wir alle es für die beste Lösung.", griff er die Alternative noch einmal auf.

Aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meiner Schwester meint es wäre zu gefährlich. Und ihr Mann hat zwei Geschwister mit Familien. Sie würden niemals alle flüchten. Irgendjemand würde bezahlen müssen.", meinte Enid, „Und auch wenn es traurig und resigniert klingen mag, ich fürchte die meisten Leute würden die Bürde einfach auf sich nehmen und leiden anstatt sich zu wehren."

Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass das ziemlich wahrscheinlich war, aber er betrachtete die Sache doch etwas anders als sie.

„Zumindest sie können sich wehren, Ms Blum. Was die anderen tun, liegt nicht in ihrer Macht.", meinte Snape.

„Aber ich kann es von ihnen abwenden.", war sie überzeugt.

„Meine Güte Mädchen, ich hoffe sie entscheiden sich nach diesen zwei Wochen, dass es in Ordnung ist auch an ihr eigenes Leben zu denken.", schüttelte er wirklich betroffen den Kopf.

„Das beste was mir unter den gegebenen Umständen passieren kann ist eine Scheinehe, Professor, nicht wahr? Das heißt ich habe keine andere Wahl als..."

Sie brach mitten im Satz ab.

„Ich meine all die anderen haben es auch getan.", meinte sie bitter.

Diese Worte setzten Snape schlimmer zu als er es für möglich gehalten hätte. Unweigerlich musste er an Hermine denken. Daran was er ihr angetan hatte. Es brauchte keine Narcissa, die ein glückliches Ende für Hermine und ihn verbaute, bereits die Hochzeitsnacht hatte es auf immer unmöglich gemacht.

„Ms Blum!", schüttelte er dann den Kopf und meinte mit eindringlicher Stimme, „Ich verspreche ihnen ich werde eine Lösung für sie finden. Noch weiß ich nicht welche, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihnen das angetan wird. Hören sie!"

Snape verstand nicht weshalb das Ministerium Jugendlichen die fast noch Kinder waren so etwas nur zumuten konnte. Er hatte immer schon das Gefühl, dass die frühe Volljährigkeit von Zauberern und Hexen nicht ideal war, aber mit diesem Gesetz wandelte es sich vom Gefühl zur deutlichen Überzeugung. Persönlich hätte er auch kein Problem damit ein achtes oder sogar neuntes Jahr in Hogwarts einzuführen.

So skeptisch er gegenüber Reformansätzen auch war, da sie das Volk wieder weiter zügeln könnten und der Umsturz noch länger auf sich warten ließe, wenn er denn überhaupt käme, spielte er mit dem Gedanken vorerst auch noch für ein Anheben der Altersgrenze für die Ehe zu kämpfen.

Es wäre zwar nur ein Aufschub des noch so gut wie Unvermeidlichen, aber es würde zumindest verhindern, dass unzählige Schüler und Schülerinnen der nächsten Jahrgänge ihre Ausbildung schon nach den ZAGs aufgeben mussten.

Dieses Gesetz war eine durch das Ministerium initiierte Massenvergewaltigung und nicht nur diese Generation würde ein Trauma davontragen, sondern auch noch die daraus resultierenden. Es war frustrierend zu sehen wie immer noch ein Großteil der Bevölkerung sich weigerte das einzusehen.

„Aber welche Option habe ich denn noch?", fragte Enid nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens.

Sie machte sich offenbar keine großen Hoffnungen mehr.

„Ms Blum, geben sie mir noch 14 Tage und ich werde einen Ausweg für sie finden.", meinte Snape bestimmt und hoffte, dass er sein Versprechen halten könnte, „Im Moment ist es das beste sie heiraten Arthur Weasley. Und zwar noch heute."

Einen Moment hielt sie inne ehe sie beruhigenderweise nickte, doch dann sah sie ihn etwas besorgt an.

„Meine Eltern.", meinte sie dann.

„Ich bin mir sicher Professorin McGonagall wird ihnen gemeinsam mit ihnen die Notwendigkeit dieses Arrangements erklären.", erklärte er.

„Ich weiß ich verlange viel zu viel von ihnen, aber… würden sie statt Professorin McGonagall mir dabei helfen?"

„Ja.", hörte er sich sagen und war überrascht, dass er sich nicht einmal einen Moment dagegen gewehrt hatte.

„Danke.", war das Mädchen wirklich erleichtert.

Er wusste nicht, ob er die geeignete Wahl wäre eine Nachricht wie diese zu vermitteln. Aber im Gegensatz zu Minerva McGonagall stand er wenigstens hinter der Idee, also war es vielleicht wirklich ganz gut, dass er das Gespräch übernehmen würde.

„Sie haben vor ihren Eltern die Wahrheit zu erzählen, nicht wahr?", versicherte er sich.

Leider schüttelte sie den Kopf. Das bedeutete höchstwahrscheinlich, dass auch Arthur sie zu diesem Treffen begleiten musste.

„Meine Schwester muss glauben, dass ich auf ihren Rat gehört habe und mir einen Ehemann gesucht habe, der für meine Sicherheit garantieren kann.", erklärte Enid.

„Moment, war es die Idee ihrer Schwester, dass sie mich fragen sollen ob ich sie heirate?", bohrte er nun nach.

„Sie meinte jemand der gegen Voldemort gekämpft hat wäre die Garantie für meine Sicherheit. Im Gegensatz zu einer Flucht oder den Alternativen.", nickte sie.

„Sehr schön, dann beziehen wir sie in das Gespräch mit ihren Eltern ein.", schlug Snape vor, der ein Treffen mit ihr nutzen wollte, um herauszufinden ob sie einer Flucht doch zustimmen würde.

„Ich möchte meine Eltern so wenig wie möglich in all das involvieren.", erklärte sie sofort und er verstand, dass sie gerade im Bezug darauf seine Hilfe bräuchte. Kein Wunder, dass sie ihn und nicht Minerva bei diesem Gespräch dabei haben wollte.

„Ich denke dann ist es an der Zeit, dass ich sie den Weasleys vorstelle. Arthur wird uns wohl begleiten müssen.", meinte er kaum hatte sie eine Nachricht für ihre Schwester geschrieben, „Ich werde gleich dafür sorgen, dass der Brief abgeschickt wird."

Snape zeigte auf das Buch, ehe er das Büro wieder verließ.

„Es wird nur ein paar Minuten dauern. Nehmen sie sich also nicht zu viel vor.", erklärte er jedoch.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Enid stand verschüchtert neben Snape, während sie erst Molly und dann Arthur die Hand reichte.

Sie entspannte sich etwas, als Molly ihr vom Fuchsbau erzählte.

„Unser Sohn Charlie und seine Frau Bianca reisen heute Abend von Rumänien ein. Die nächsten paar Wochen werden sie bei uns wohnen.", erzählte Molly, „George und seine Frau Alicia kommen heute auch zu Besuch."

„Du hast also noch einige andere Gesellschaft außer uns.", ergänzte Arthur und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Wir können auch deine Eltern bei uns unterbringen.", schlug Molly vor und Arthur nickte bestätigend.

„Nein.", wehrte sich Enid allerdings sofort gegen den Gedanken und stammelte dann, „Aber danke."

„Irgendjemand anderen?", fragte Molly.

Enid schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wir haben bereits die Nachricht ihrer Schwester.", meinte Snape und Enid war höchst irritiert wie schnell das gegangen war.

Sie öffnete den Brief und reichte sie Snape, der sie hastig las.

„Wunderbar, in dem Fall sollten wir kein Problem haben rechtzeitig den Antrag einzubringen. Ich schlage vor wir gehen direkt ins Ministerium.", meinte Snape, „Molly, ich denke wir sollten in spätestens zwei Stunden zurück im Fuchsbau sein."

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr erfolgreich seid und werde inzwischen alles für die Hochzeit vorbereiten.", erklärte sie.

Snape bemerkte, dass Enid als sie das hörte noch blasser wurde.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sie hatten nicht direkt vor das Haus sondern in einen kleinen Park in der Nähe appariert, da das Haus sich auf einer recht frequentierten Straße befand.

Snape hatte die Vermutung, dass Arthur auf seine Erfahrung hoffte, wenn es darum ging Eltern junger Mädchen beizubringen, dass wesen vor hatte sie trotz des eigenen fortgeschrittenen Alters zu heiraten. Auch wenn ihnen allen klar war, dass es nur um die harmloseste Form der Scheinehe ging, würden ihre Eltern doch von etwas ganz anderem ausgehen.

„Wie alt sind deine Eltern eigentlich?", fragte Arthur plötzlich und Snape konnte nur zu gut verstehen wieso er darauf vorbereitet sein wollte.

„Meine Mutter ist 50, mein Vater 55.", meinte sie.

Arthur war sichtlich beruhigt, dass sie zumindest nicht jünger als er selbst waren.

„Keine Sorge, sie sind Muggeln, sie können dich nicht behexen.", meinte Snape in einem Tonfall, der allerdings nicht besonders aufbauend war.

„Danke, dass sie uns begleiten, Mr Weasley.", bedankte sich Enid dafür umso freundlicher.

Arthur hielt kurz an und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Enid, das ist doch selbstverständlich. Du hilfst auch mir und meiner Familie. Du weißt bestimmt, dass einer meiner Söhne in Askaban auf seinen Prozess wartet.", meinte er.

„Aber sie könnten mit den Dates noch etwas Zeit gewinnen.", meinte Enid.

„Und riskieren, dass wen auch immer ich heiraten muss eine Gefahr für meine Familie wird.", gab er zu bedenken.

„Langsam scheinen alle zentral Beteiligten zu verstehen, was für ein kluger Schachzug diese Ehe ist.", murmelte Snape und gab ihnen ein Zeichen sich zu beeilen, schließlich standen sie unter Zeitdruck.

Bei dem Haus von Enids Eltern handelte es sich um ein sehr ansehnliches Stadthaus. Sie waren ganz offenbar in einem recht wohlhabenden Viertel zuhause.

Kaum hatte Snape an die Tür geklopft, flog sie auch schon auf. Er erkannte die junge Frau sofort wieder, es war Ethel, die ältere Schwester von Enid. Schon als Schülerin war er meist genervt von ihr gewesen, doch in diesem Moment war es noch viel schlimmer.

„Wir warten schon alle!", meinte sie und verstörte Snape durch ihre wirklich gute Laune.

Arthur wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als die Frau ihn an der Hand packte und mit sich zerrte.

„Wenn ihre Eltern eine ähnlich seltsame Einstellung haben, sollte das hier kein Problem sein.", schüttelte Snape ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ethel ist wohl davon überzeugt ich hätte den Jackpot gelandet, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass meine Eltern ihre Ansicht teilen. Ich meine würden sie ihre 17-jährige Tochter ohne lange Diskussion einen über 30 Jahre älteren Mann heiraten lassen? ", fragte sie ihn.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und hoffte dennoch die Länge der Diskussion würde sich drastisch reduzieren lassen.

„Enid! Professor Snape!", rief Ethel dann ungeduldig.

„Ich habe Mum und Dad bereits alles erzählt.", strahlte Ethel, kaum hatten sie das Wohnzimmer betreten.

Snape war beruhigt, als er feststellte, dass die Blicke die Mr und Mrs Blum auf Arthur warfen keinesfalls feindselig waren. Snape schaffte es kaum die Eltern von Enid zu begrüßen, da übernahm Ethel auch schon das Wort.

„Ich denke wir sind uns alle einig, dass Mr Weasley das beste ist, das Enid zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt passieren konnte.", meinte sie überschwänglich, „Zugegeben Professor Snape hätte ihr ermöglicht Hogwarts abzuschließen. Aber wenn es eine Familie gibt, die für Enids Sicherheit garantieren kann, dann sind das bestimmt die Weasleys. Sie haben sich schon immer gegen diese schreckliche Reinblüterideologie zur Wehr gesetzt."

„Das ist alles schön und gut Ethel.", meinte Mr Blum, „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es im besten Interesse für Enid ist einen so viel älteren Mann zu heiraten."

„In der magischen Welt ist das doch einerlei, es gibt Magier die werden hunderte von Jahren alt. Und Enid ist noch so jung, sie braucht jemanden, der Erfahrung damit hat Kinder großzuziehen. Und Arthur Weasley hat ganze sieben erwachsene Kinder.", versuchte Ethel ihre Eltern zu überzeugen.

Snape war sich nicht sicher, ob die Erwähnung der sieben Weasley Kinder wirklich das gewollte Ergebnis erzielen würde.

„Ms Blum kann auch problemlos ihre ZAG Prüfungen ablegen.", warf Snape ein, ehe die Blums sich zu Ethels Rede äußer konnten.

„Aber sie hat doch noch zwei weitere Jahre in Hogwarts bis zu ihrer endgültigen Abschlussprüfung?", war Mrs Blum etwas skeptisch, „Sie ist doch so eine gute Schülerin."

„Sie wird auch diese Prüfung ablegen können, wir sind im Moment dabei abzuwägen, wie wir ihr die bestmögliche Ausbildung garantieren können.", antwortete Arthur ganz schnell.

Er war es durch den vielen Unfug den er hinter Mollys Rücken mit Muggelgegenständen trieb wirklich geübt darin die Wahrheit zu beschönigen.

„Wir würden sie gerne noch näher kennenlernen, ehe wir unser Einverständnis geben.", meinte Mr Blum, der allerdings wie Mrs Blum ein wenig beruhigter schien.

„Mum, Dad, ich habe euch doch schon erklärt, dass Enid heute heiraten muss, um sicher vor den Todessern zu sein.", wandte Ethel ein.

„Und sie garantieren meiner Tochter Schutz vor diesen Monstern?", fragte Mr Blum Arthur.

Er zögerte keinen Augenblick und nickte.

„Der gesamte Weasley-Clan wird dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie sicher vor den Todessern ist.", garantierte Arthur.

„Ach ja richtig, die sieben erwachsenen Kinder.", murmelte Mr Blum etwas unzufrieden, als er sich an dieses Detail erinnerte.

„Bist du sicher, dass es keine andere Lösung gibt, als zu heiraten?", fragte Enids Mutter besorgt ihre Tochter.

„Es heißt noch gar nichts, Mum.", erklärte Enid nur, „Wir haben 14 Tage Zeit um zu sehen, ob wir wirklich eine Ehe führen wollen. Wenn wir sie bis dahin nicht vollziehen wird sie einfach wieder aufgelöst und gut."

Ihre Eltern waren sichtlich beruhigt, und ihr Vater nahm den Antrag den Enid ihm nun reichte. Er und seine Frau nickten einander zu. Sie waren nun tatsächlich gewillt der Ehe ihrer bei den Muggeln noch nicht volljährigen Tochter zuzustimmen.

Ethel allerdings riss die Augen weit auf und konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.

„Was soll das heißen! Natürlich wirst du die Ehe vollziehen!", erklärte Ethel aufgebracht.

„Dürfte ich sie einen Moment im anderen Raum sprechen?", bat Snape sie so überraschend, dass alle Mitglieder der Blum Familie und sogar Arthur ihn irritiert ansahen.

Zumindest führte diese Verwirrung dazu, dass Ethel sogleich nickte, obwohl er relativ sicher war, dass das nicht ihre Absicht gewesen war.

„Mrs…?"

„Mrs Cole."

„Ihre Schwester ist gerade einmal 17 und ihr fehlen noch zwei Jahre, um die Schule abzuschließen. Und selbst wenn nicht wäre sie viel zu jung, um zu einer Ehe und damit zu Sex gezwungen zu werden. Glauben sie nicht es wäre besser für sie und ihre ganze Familie, wenn Enid die Schule in Beauxbatons oder Durmstrang abschließen würde.", spielte Snape auf die mögliche Flucht der ganzen Familie an.

Ethels Blick wurde finster und sie tippte ihm ständig mit dem Finger gegen die Brust während sie ohne ihre Stimme zu erheben wütend auf ihn einredete, sichtlich gewillt, dass niemand außer ihm hören konnte, was sie zu sagen hatte.

„Wenn sie es wagen Enid auf dumme Gedanken zu bringen schwöre ich ihnen, dass ich dafür sorgen werde, dass sie dafür gerade stehen. Was sie vorschlagen ist verboten und wenn sie damit wirklich andeuten, dass meine ganze Familie dieses Risiko eingehen soll, dann haben sie wohl den Verstand verloren.", erklärte sie, „Es wäre tragischer, wenn Enid die nächsten Jahre in Askaban verbringen müsste. Sie glauben doch nicht, dass sie nachdem sie jahrelang Dementoren ausgesetzt war noch ein gutes Leben führen könnte? Glauben sie mir, es ist viel besser für sie wenn sie Arthur Weasley heiratet, ein oder zwei Kinder bekommt und dann wenn es nicht eher möglich ist ihre letzten zwei Jahre in Hogwarts nachholt. Es ist ein besseres Leben. Und ich kann auch nicht riskieren, dass mein Mann und ich gefasst und eingesperrt werden. Was glauben sie wird dann aus meinen Kindern? Also noch ein Wort in diese Richtung und ich schwöre ihnen ich kontaktiere das Ministerium auf der Stelle."

Als Snape Enid in der Tür sah, wollte er etwas sagen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf und machte kehrt. Snape warf Ethel einen zornigen Blick zu ehe er zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging.

„Wir sollten wirklich aufbrechen. Die Zeit ist knapp.", drängte Enid, die das unterschriebene Formular in der Hand hielt.

Snape war ganz ihrer Meinung. Arthur hingegen unterhielt sich glänzend mit Mrs Blum über eines dieser bei den Muggeln so beliebten Handys, das er entdeckt hatte.

„Ich finde ja schon die Telefone faszinierend. Aber sie wollen mir wirklich erklären, wesen kann mit diesem Gerät jederzeit an jedem Ort mit den Menschen sprechen, die sich selbst irgendwo auf der Welt befinden?", war er ganz begeistert.

„Es ist noch viel besser, ich kann die Menschen sogar dabei sehen. Videotelefonie nennt wesen das. Mein Handy ist skype-fähig, das senkt die Kosten drastisch. Warten sie ich zeige es ihnen."

„Mum?", war Enid etwas besorgt, aber ihre Mutter hörte ihr längst nicht mehr zu.

„Sie hat das Telefon erst seit ein paar Tagen.", seufzte Mr Blum.

Snape warf einen Blick zu Mrs Blum und Arthur. Ein Ton wiederholte sich ständig.

„Ich hoffe er geht ran.", war Mrs Blum ganz aufgeregt.

Während Arthur und Mrs Blum ihre Freude hatten, als ein kleines Bild auf dem Gegenstand erschien, wurde Snape langsam ungeduldig und räusperte sich.

„Das ist mein Cousin in Australien.", erklärte Mrs Blum unterdessen und Arthur begann sich wirklich mit dem Bild zu unterhalten.

Daher hatte Su also die Idee mit den Spiegeln genommen, begriff Snape.

Als es ihm endlich gelang Arthur zum Aufbruch zu bewegen, fiel Ethel ihrer Schwester um den Hals. Snape konnte deutlich sehen, dass Enid nicht besonders angetan war. Ethel gab sich auch wirklich keine Mühe zu verbergen, dass es mehr Heuchelei als wirkliche Zuneigung war, die sie zu dieser Geste veranlasste.

„Du gibst uns bescheid wann und wo die Hochzeit stattfindet, ja?", war es mehr eine Forderung als eine Frage.

„Natürlich.", erklärte Enid.

Snape war erleichtert als sie es endlich geschafft hatten sich zu verabschieden. Anstatt sofort zu apparieren brachte Snape sie zurück in den kleinen Park.

„Arthur, ich muss kurz alleine mit Ms Blum sprechen.", meinte er.

Arthur nickte sofort und ging ein paar Meter weiter zu einer Parkbank auf der eine Muggelzeitung zurück geblieben war. Begeistert begann er darin zu blättern.

„Es tut mir leid, dass meine Schwester so mit ihnen gesprochen hat.", meinte Enid, ehe Snape etwas sagen konnte aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Kein Sorge, sie kommen nicht zur Hochzeit."

Das hatte Snape bereits vermutet.

„Wenn ihre Schwester es nicht will, dann werden sie alleine gehen.", erklärte Snape bestimmt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das vor mir verantworten kann.", widersprach Enid.

„Aber wieso Ms Blum, ihre Schwester hat doch klar gemacht, dass ihnen nichts besseres passieren könnte, als einen Weasley zu heiraten. Im Fall des Falles würde sie als Ersatz mit Arthur verheiratet werden. Sie wüssten also, dass ihre Schwester und deren Kinder sicher untergebracht wären.", versuchte Snape sie aufzuheitern.

„Danke, Professor. Ich schätze diesen Versuch mich zu überzeugen. Aber Ethel ist mit ihrer Einstellung eine Gefahr für die Weasleys und abgesehen davon werden auch die Weasleys irgendwann andere Wege einschlagen. Und wer weiß was dann aus Ethel wird." wandte sie ein.

„Vielleicht ändert sie dann ihre Meinung und versteht, dass es manchmal besser ist ein Risiko einzugehen, als sich an eine scheinbare Sicherheit zu klammern.", meinte Snape.

„Aber ist es das in ihrem Fall wirklich? Überlegen sie Professor, wäre es für Ethel nicht wirklich besser ich würde mich diesem Gesetz fügen um sie zu schützen. Vielleicht fällt es schneller als wir glauben und könnte ich dann verantworten, dass sie und ihre Familie meinetwegen ein Trauma erlitten hätten, das sie auf immer beeinträchtigen würde?"

„Und was ist mit ihnen, Ms Blum? Was ist mit dem Trauma, das sie den Rest ihres Lebens begleiten wird?", war Snape erschüttert über ihre Selbstlosigkeit.

„Ich bin stärker als der Rest meiner Familie und ich bin nur eine Person. Besser es erwischt einen, als vier oder noch mehr."

„Ms Blum, wenn sie wirklich meinen, dann werden wir in den kommenden zwei Wochen nach einem geeigneten Ehepartner für sie suchen. Allerdings habe bin ich immer noch davon überzeugt, dass ich eine bessere Alternative für sie finden werde. Das habe ich versprochen. Und im Gegenzug bitte ich sie darum mir zu versprechen, dass sie über eine Flucht nachdenken.", bat er sie.

„Versprochen.", meinte Enid, aber Snape hatte die Befürchtung, dass es nur ein leeres Versprechen war.

Mehr konnte er im Moment nicht tun, also winkte er Arthur zurück. Während Snape in den Fuchsbau apparierte, machten sich Enid und Arthur auf zum Ministerium.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Im Fuchsbau vertrieb sich Molly ihre Zeit damit zu kochen. Sie lächelte Snape an, als er die Küche betrat, aber es fiel ihm nicht schwer hinter die Fassade zu sehen. Die Situation in der ihre Familie sich befand setzte ihr verständlicherweise schwer zu.

„Wie hat Enids Familie reagiert?", fragte Molly.

„Ihre ältere Schwester war aufrichtig begeistert.", meinte Snape und erntete dafür einen irritierten Blick von Molly, „Sie ist davon überzeugt, dass Enid nirgendwo so sicher sein könnte wie bei euch."

„Das hört sich nicht danach an, als ließe sich die Familie davon überzeugen das Land zu verlassen.", war Molly erschüttert.

„Nein, und da Ms Blum offenbar zu gutherzig ist, zieht sie es nun vor, dass wir einen Scheinehemann für sie suchen.", murrte Snape.

„Ich halte es für einen Fehler. Umso schneller sie das Land verlassen hat, desto besser.", schüttelte sich Molly.

„Es tut mir leid.", meinte Snape, als er verstand, dass es längst um Ginny ging, „Ich weiß, das sagen bestimmt alle und du kannst es nicht mehr hören…"

„Severus.", unterbrach sie ihn, „Sag es nicht, denn es ist nicht wahr."

Irritiert sah er sie an.

„Du musst versprechen es für dich zu behalten.", verlangte sie.

Snape nickte und ihm war klar wie dringend Molly offenbar darüber sprechen musste, wenn sie sich ihm anvertraute.

„Sie hat den Vielsafttrank genommen, Severus. Ginny hat nicht nur das Kind verloren, sie kann keine Kinder mehr bekommen.", quälte Molly hervor, während sich ihre Augen längst mit Tränen gefüllt hatten.

Schluchzend fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Etwas hilflos klopfte er ihr auf den Rücken. Er kam nicht darum hin sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Bei derart jungen Müttern, die noch zur Schule gingen hätten sie gerade in Zeiten wie diesen Stunden oder ganze Kurse darüber halten sollen, welche magische Praktiken in der Schwangerschaft gefährlich waren.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es war tatsächlich überraschend einfach gewesen eine Standesbeamtin zu finden, die am selben Abend Zeit hatte. Snape vermutete allerdings, dass Arthur eine stattliche Summe dafür bezahlen hatte müssen. Die Beamtin und die wenigen Gäste waren bereits eingetroffen, während Enid noch mit Molly in Ginnys Zimmer war, wo sie sich für die Hochzeit umzog.

Snape stand am Rande des Zimmers und warf einen Blick auf seinen Ring.

„Gut. Danke.", stand da immer noch und er hatte vor es bis zur nächsten Botschaft da stehen zu lassen.

Er strich mit dem Finger darüber, als Narcissa sich in seine Gedanken drängte. Er nahm den Zauberstab und ließ die Nachricht verschwinden. Narcissa hatte recht, wenn er sich erst einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann war er nicht bereit loszulassen, sondern verfolgte besessen seinem Plan. Vielleicht war es wirklich ein Fehler gewesen ihre Ehe zu retten. Er hätte seinen letzten schiefgelaufenen Versuch nutzen sollen, um sich von ihr zu lösen. Aber natürlich hatte er es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen können. Nein, es war keine gute Tat gewesen, um sie zu schützen, er hatte sich damit insgeheim wohl erhofft, dass sie durch diese Tat früher oder später zu ihm zurückkehren und sich dankbar in seine Arme werfen würde, hätte sie ihm erst vergeben.

„Severus.", hörte er plötzlich die leise Stimme von Molly.

Er wandte sich verwundert zu ihr.

„Enid würde gerne mit dir sprechen.", meinte sie.

Unauffällig folgte er Molly nach oben. Er klopfte an die Tür und trat nach ihrer Aufforderung ein.

„Alles in Ordnung Ms Blum?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Was denken sie?", meinte sie recht zynisch und schlug sich hastig die Hände vor den Mund.

Snape musste grinsen. Er mochte kaum Schüler und Schülerinnen, er mochte kaum irgendwelche Menschen, aber dieses Mädchen war ihm aufrichtig sympathisch und er verstand nicht warum. Von allen anderen schüchternen Schülern und Schülerin fühlte er sich nur genervt, nicht aber von ihr.

„Warum wollten sie mich sprechen?", fragte Snape dann.

„Ich soll ihn küssen, nicht wahr?", fragte sie.

Er verstand wieso sie ihn und nicht Molly danach hatte fragen wollen.

„Ein flüchtiger Kuss auf die Lippen reicht völlig aus. Stellen sie sich vor sie begrüßen einen Verwandten.", versuchte Snape sie zu beruhigen.

„Gut.", meinte Enid wesentlich entspannter, „Ich dachte ich müsste ihm einen richtigen Kuss geben."

„War das alles?", fragte Snape und machte Anstalten zu gehen.

„Eines noch, Professor.", hielt sie ihn zurück, „Würden sie mich zum Altar führen?"

Snape war tatsächlich etwas erstaunt über ihren Wunsch, nickte aber und bot ihr den Arm an. Enid atmete tief durch und hakte sich ein.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Enid klammerte sich fest an seinen Arm, während sie zu dem kleinen Altar schritten, der im Wohnzimmer aufgebaut worden war. Es waren nur Mitglieder der Weasley Familie anwesend und sie alle lächelten ihr freundlich zu, aber es waren dennoch Fremde für sie.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie alle ihre Hausaufgaben bekommen.", flüsterte Snape ihr zu und entlockte ihr so tatsächlich ein flüchtiges Lächeln.

„Danke, Professor.", meinte sie, kaum standen sie am Altar und er wusste, dass sie damit nicht nur sein neuerstes Versprechen meinte.

Enid hielt sich tapfer und verzog ihre Miene auch nicht als sie Arthur einen flüchtigen Kuss gab. Ihm graute allerdings vor Enids nächster Hochzeit, denn nach dieser würde sie das erwarten, was sie alle als Preis für eine Scheinehe hatte zahlen müssen. Er hoffte so sehr sie würde sich doch noch von einer Flucht überzeugen lassen, sollte er keine andere Lösung finden. Es war unverzeihlich, was diese Regierung jungen Menschen wie ihr antat. Es war ein Verstoß gegen die Menschenrechte, aber das Ministerium nahm sogar das in Kauf. Ein Gedanke schlich sich in seinen Kopf: Vielleicht war es wirklich an der Zeit neue Verbündete zu suchen. Und zwar nicht in der magischen Gemeinschaft, die den Zuständen in England zusah ohne einzugreifen. Möglicherweise war es an der Zeit die Notwendigkeit der Geheimhaltung zu hinterfragen.

Kaum war die Zeremonie zu Ende brach die Standesbeamtin auf und sie konnten das Schauspiel beenden.

Molly hatte es sich dennoch nicht nehmen lass eine Torte zu backen und sie hatten sich alle um den Tisch in der Küche versammelt.

„Natürlich kann Enid in meiner Küche experimentieren.", meinte Molly, als Snape sie darum bat.

„Wir werden ihr einfach zwei Wochen lang häuslichen Unterricht geben.", erklärte Charlie mit einer Begeisterung, die Snape sich nur dadurch erklären konnte, dass er zwanghaft nach einer Beschäftigung suchte, nun da er seinen Traumjob in Rumänien an den Nagel hatte hängen müssen.

„Belegst du Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?", fragte Charlie sofort.

Er war ganz außer sich, als sie nickte.

„Bianca und ich können dir alles beibringen was du für deine ZAGs brauchst. Nein, noch besser. Nach diesen zwei Wochen wirst du theoretisch deine UTZ-Prüfungen absolvieren können."

„Wenn wir alle ihr unser Wissen vermitteln wird Hogwarts wirklich überflüssig.", scherzte George, „Ich meine jeder von uns hat sein oder ihr Spezialgebiet. Wir könnten eine Privatschule eröffnen."

„George!", schüttelte Molly entsetzt den Kopf, „Bring Enid nicht auf die Idee wie du die Schule vorzeitig abzubrechen. Du und Fred hattet Glück."

„Glück?", sah er seine Mutter ungläubig an, „Ich denke du meinst Talent!"

Snape vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, die Weasleys würden doch nicht allen Ernstes am ersten Tag den Enid mit ihnen verbrachte streiten. Während sich nun auch noch tatsächlich Bill berufen fühlte in die Diskussion einzugreifen, nur um von Charlie Kontra zu bekommen, zog Arthur ein seltsames rosa Plastikkästchen hervor. Offenbar als Versuch vom Geschehen abzulenken gab er es Enid über den Tisch.

„Das habe ich kürzlich konfiszieren müssen und von einem Zauber befreien müssen. Allerdings weiß ich nicht was es ist und es würde mich doch sehr interessieren. Hast du als muggelgeborene Hexe vielleicht eine Ahnung davon?", fragte er neugierig.

Enid schmunzelte, während Bianca in schallenden Gelächter ausbrach. Auch Alicia erkannte den Gegenstand sofort.

„Das ist ein Nintendo DS.", erklärte Enid grinsend, „Damit kann wesen Computerspiele spielen."

„Weißt du wie das geht?", fragte Arthur ganz erstaunt mit der Neugierde eines kleinen Kindes.

Enid nickte und erhob sich. Sie setzte sich gefolgt von Bianca zu ihm auf die andere Seite des Tisches.

„Es ist ganz einfach.", begann Enid und schon waren sie und Bianca dabei Arthur das Spiel zu erklären.

Offenbar war es wirklich nicht schwierig, denn wenige Minuten später hatte er das Gerät schon selbst in der Hand, während Enid und Bianca ihn immer wieder amüsiert auf die verschiedensten Dinge hinwiesen.

Als Enid und Bianca längst dabei waren Strategien auszutauschen, wurden auch die anderen Weasleys aufmerksam auf das Geschehen. Snape war erleichtert als sie ihren sinnlosen Streit endlich beendeten. Er sollte dringend nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, wollte das aber nicht, solange er sich nicht sicher war, dass Enid sich hier wohl genug fühlen würde, um die kommenden Tage durchzustehen.

„Wir kümmern uns um sie, keine Sorge.", flüsterte ihm Alicia zu, dem sein Blick offenbar aufgefallen war. Auch Fleur, mit der Alicia sich zuvor über die Schwangerschaft unterhalten hatte, nickte.

Er versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie nahe ihm die ganze Geschichte wirklich ging und nickte nur.

„Ich denke ich sollte aufbrechen.", verkündete er.

Enid sah zu ihm auf und formte ein tonloses ‚Danke' mit dem Lippen und lächelte ihn an. Er wusste nun, sie würde zurecht kommen und nickte nur. Er versuchte einen neutralen Blick zu wahren, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz und verrieten ihn. Er war beruhigt, dass ihr ganz offensichtlich klar war, dass er es lieber vermied, dass sie sich allzu auffällig bei ihm bedankte.

Was ihre Sicherheit betraf, war Enid hier fast gleich gut aufgehoben wie in Hogwarts. Sie hatte definitiv mehr Freiheiten, weil sie hier rechtzeitig gewarnt wären, sollten Beamten des Ministeriums auftauchen. Wenn sie nur schon eine Möglichkeit gefunden hätten die Hochzeitsnacht zu umgehen und Arthur nicht verpflichtet wäre in den nächsten zwei Jahren zwei Kinder zu zeugen, dann wäre diese Scheinehe beinahe ideal. Selbst der Umstand, dass Enid Hogwarts nicht besuchen könnte erschien im nichtig, denn Charlie hatte durchaus nicht Unrecht. Wenn es darauf ankäme, wäre auch häuslicher Unterricht eine sinnvolle Alternative zu Hogwarts und Enid wäre immer noch in der Lage in zwei Jahren die UTZ Prüfungen abzulegen.

Während er nach Hogsmeade apparierte fragte er sich, wie er einen Scheinehepartner für Enid finden sollte, der zumindest ansatzweise die Qualitäten von Arthur Weasley und seiner Familie besaß.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N:**

Ich danke wieder herzlich für die Reviews und fürs Lesen!

Rebecca Slytherin: Ich fiebere auch schon dem Wiedersehen von Hermine und Snape entgegen und kann es kaum noch erwarten. Jetzt rückt es langsam wirklich in greifbare Nähe.

Ranko9000: Ich hoffe die Prüfung lief gut! Ich finde es auch wichtig, dass Gesetze hinterfragt und nicht einfach hingenommen werden. Das war gewissermaßen ja auch der Grund aus dem die Fanfiction überhaupt erst entstanden ist.

Lexx: Ein kleiner Erfolg war auch wieder bitter nötig. Schön, dass dir Abe als Drachentöter vor dem Rechner gefällt. Ich mag die Vorstellung davon wie unsere Welt und die der Magier sich vermischt sehr gerne. Es macht mich aber immer auch ein wenig traurig im Fall von Abe, weil er nur die Illusion des ganzen hat, aber eigentlich über richtige Magie verfügen sollte. Was Ginny betrifft gibt es so wie es im Moment aussieht keine Hoffnung auf eigenen biologischen Nachwuchs.

Weltherrscherchen: Mir kamen die Tränen als ich die Szene geschrieben habe in der Ginny erfährt, dass sie keine Kinder mehr bekommen kann. Ginny ist stark sie wird bestimmt einen Weg finden damit leben zu lernen, aber leicht wird es bestimmt nicht. Ich entschuldige mich für die Vielzahl an Namen. Ich hätte die Namen der Kinder der Smith Familie vielleicht weglassen sollen und Shirley und Carl nur als Eltern von Zacharias bezeichnen sollen, das hätte es vielleicht leichter gemacht. Ich entschuldige mich auch gleich für die vielen Namen am Anfang dieses Kapitels, ich fand es nur netter ihnen Namen zu geben, und zumindest Charlene und Sophie werden noch einmal vorkommen.

Reditus Mortis: Danke! Danke! Danke! 3


	102. Hinter der Hölle ist es dunkel und kalt

**A/N: **Heute gibt es ein extralanges Kapitel, dafür lasse ich am Samstag ausnahmsweise das Update ausfallen. Das nächste Kapitel gibt es am 22.2.11!

**102 Hinter der Hölle ist es dunkel und kalt**

Noch nie war Hermine so froh über graues Wetter mit Nieselregen gewesen. Mit der weiten Kleidung und der Kapuze die sie sich weit ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, wäre Fremden nicht sofort klar, ob es sich bei ihr um eine Frau oder einen Mann handelte. Ihre nun sehr kurzen, hellblonden Haare blitzten nur hervor, wenn sie ihren Kopf allzu schnell bewegte. Der Käfer saß gut verborgen hinter ihrem Ohr und lugte nur selten hervor.

Sie hatte die Unterlagen nicht wie vereinbart vernichtet, sondern etwas verkleinert in ihrer Tasche verstaut. Allerdings waren sie mit einem Zauber belegt. Sollte jemand außer ihr sie berühren, würden sie zu Staub zerfallen.

Da sie noch über eine kleine Menge Vielsafttrank verfügte, würde Hermine zuerst in der Nähe des Gebäudes spazieren. Da sich direkt davor ein Park und mehrere Bushaltestellen befanden, und auch unzählige Geschäfte sich im Umkreis befanden, konnte sie eine Weile hier unterwegs sein ehe es zu auffällig wurde. Es sollte aber ohnehin nicht zulange dauern, ehe Rita im geeigneten Moment, wenn einer oder eine der Angestellten das Gebäude betreten würde, hinüber fliegen und unauffällig auf der Person landen könnte um so ins Innere zu gelangen. Der Plan sah vor, dass sie die Lage sondieren und ein Haar stehlen würde. Die bestohlene Person würden sie später verfolgen und auch noch um die Magnetkarte erleichtern, die als einziges den Zutritt zur Zentrale ermöglichte.

Als Hermine eine Frau sah, die mit einem Regenschirm das Gebäude verließ und in eine Bäckerei spazierte bemerkte sie, dass die Frau lediglich eine Geldtasche und nichts weiter bei sich trug. Das ließ Hermine vermuten, dass sie nur einen kurzen Einkauf erledigen wollte. Da Rita sich nicht beschwerte, als sie kurz darauf selbst in Richtung Bäckerei ging, nahm sie an, dass ihr Plan ihr einsichtig wäre.

Hermine stellte sich an, um Gebäck zu kaufen. Die Frau war direkt vor ihr in der Schlange die sich gebildet hatte. Offenbar handelte es sich um eine Stoßzeit. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen nicht zu lachen, als Rita über ihren Hals hinunter in den Ärmel kroch. Schon kurz darauf spürte sie ihre Beinchen auf ihrer Handfläche. Leicht bewegte sie ihre Arme hin und her, so dass es wie eine natürliche willkürliche Bewegung aussah und brachte Rita so ganz nahe an die Frau vor ihr. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie beobachten wie Rita unter die Jacke der Frau schlüpfte.

„Mrs Wilcox, schön sie zu sehen.", flötete die Frau hinter dem Tresen, „Das übliche nehme ich an."

„Oh ja bitte, Mrs Lloyd.", lächelte sie.

„Ms Webbster, die Scheidung ist endlich rechtskräftig.", erklärte die Frau mit einem Lächeln.

„Gratulation.", lächelte Mrs Wilcox, „Das hat ja wirklich unerhört lange gedauert. Na dann ist es Zeit gebührend zu feiern. Ich habe gehört das Pub das Wilbur Wells betreibt lockt sehr ansprechende Single-Männer an."

Ms Webbster wurde etwas rot und stammelte sie wäre etwas zu alt für so etwas, während sie eine Zimtschnecke verpackte.

„Der Kaffee sollte noch besser sein als bisher. Mr Swan hat mich persönlich davon überzeugt auf die neue Maschine umzusteigen. Gestern wurde sie geliefert.", erklärte sie, vermutlich um schnell vom Thema abzulenken.

Die Nachricht war offenbar spektakulär genug um diesen Zweck zu erfüllen.

„Wirklich? Ich habe Mr Swan noch nie hier gesehen.", staunte Mrs Wilcox.

„Er kommt immer eine halbe Stunde nach ihrer Mittagspause. Gewöhnlich alleine, aber das letzte Mal hatte er einen sehr zuvorkommenden Kollegen dabei.", plauderte die Bäckerin unbeirrt aus, „Sein Kollege scheint zwar nicht hier in der Zentrale zu arbeiten, aber er hat mir versprochen persönlich zu kommen, sollte die Kaffeemaschine auch nur ein kleines Problem haben. Ist das nicht beeindruckend? Er hat mir sogar seine Karte gegeben! Mit seiner Durchwahl!"

„Das muss dann wohl Mr Hobbes sein, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so zuvorkommend ist.", staunte Mrs Wilcox.

„Nein, nein, Palley heißt der Kollege. Benoit Palley.", erklärte die Bäckerin.

„Oh ja, das ist einer aus der Geschäftsführung. Ich habe gehört er soll dafür verantwortlich sein so strenge Hygiene- und Sicherheitsvorschriften für den gesamten Konzern durchgesetzt zu haben, aber er ist mir noch nie persönlich begegnet.", berichtete Mrs Wilcox.

Als die Bäckerin an die Kaffeemaschine ging, fasste Hermine einen waghalsigen Beschluss. Sowie Mrs Wilcox ihren Kaffee bekommen hatte, bewegte Hermine ganz unscheinbar ihren Zauberstab, den sie in ihrem Ärmel trug. Es war eine Herausforderung, da sie einen der wenigen Zauber ohne visuelle Effekte verwenden musste, der Fehler aber nicht als magisch verursacht auffallen dürfte.

„Lassen sie ihn sich schmecken, Mrs Wilcox!", verabschiedete die Bäckerin die Frau.

Während Rita sich mit ihr entfernte, war nun Hermine an der Reihe. Sie bestellte Gebäck und einen Cafe Latte.

„Sie werden begeistert sein.", strahlte die Bäckerin, „Unsere Maschine ist das neueste Modell am Markt!"

Kaum hatte die Bäckerin die Maschine in Gang gesetzt erschien eine Fehlermeldung. Hermine beobachtete wie die Bäckerin die Maschine ein und wieder ausschaltete und dann genauer untersuchte. Langsam wurde sie unruhig. Sie nahm aus einer Lade die Gebrauchsanleitung heraus.

„Einen Moment, es muss sich um eine Kleinigkeit handeln.", wandte sie sich entschuldigend an Hermine.

Die Bäckerin ging offenbar jeden der möglichen beschriebenen Fehler durch. Dann zog sie eine Visitenkarte hervor.

„Ich kann doch unmöglich einen der Geschäftsführer anrufen.", murmelte sie und sah fragend zu Hermine.

„Meinten sie nicht die Maschine sei neu?", fragte sie.

„Ja, seit heute im Einsatz.", nickte die Bäckerin.

„Naja das ist schon ein wenig verdächtig.", grinste Hermine und sorgte dafür erst einmal für Verwirrung bei der Bäckerin.

„Aber wir arbeiten hier so eng mit Tartaros zusammen. Alle Mitarbeiter und Mitarbeiterinnen bekommen Rabatte und wir bekommen welche für die Produkte die wir beziehen.", erklärte die Bäckerin irritiert.

„Ja schon, aber ich konnte nicht anders und habe überhört, dass ein Mann ihnen angeboten hat persönlich hier zu erscheinen, falls etwas nicht in Ordnung mit der Maschine ist.", meinte Hermine lächelnd, „Ein guter Vorwand, um sie ein weiteres Mal zu sehen, nicht wahr?"

Die Frau wurde verlegen, doch offenbar reichte das nicht aus um sie zu vewirren, denn sie begann die Geschichte mit Logik zu hinterfragen.

„Aber er hätte sie doch auch persönlich liefern können.", überlegte sie.

„Das hätte vielleicht länger gedauert.", versuchte Hermine eine Erklärung zu finden.

„Es wäre allerdings schlecht für das Image der Firma eine defekte Maschine zu liefern.", erklärte sie.

„Also soviele Ausreden wie sie suchen, schätze ich, er war ihnen sehr sympathisch und nun fehlt ihnen der Mut ihn anzurufen. Soll ich?", änderte Hermine ihre Taktik.

„Wenn ich es über den Kundenservice erledige dauert es vielleicht bis morgen.", begann Ms Webbster zu grübeln.

„Ich würde sogar auf meinen Kaffee warten.", erklärte Hermine und war erfreut als die Bäckerin nickte und zum Telefon griff.

Hermine setzte sich inzwischen an einen Tisch von dem aus sie den Eingang gut im Blickfeld hatte. Als sich ein wenig später die Tür öffnete, flog ein Käfer herein und steuerte direkt auf sie zu. Rita landete in ihrer Kapuze und als Hermine schon aufstehen und zur Toilette gehen wollte kam plötzlich die Bäckerin an ihren Tisch.

„Es war ein guter Rat. Mr Palley wird wirklich persönlich kommen.", erklärte sie zufrieden und stellte ihr eine Zimtschnecke auf den Tisch, „Die geht aufs Haus und bereits in einer Stunde sollten sie ihren Kaffee haben."

Zufrieden bedankte sich Hermine. Kaum war Ms Webbster weg, ging sie hinüber zur Toilette. Sowie sie die Kabinentür geschlossen hatte, verwandelte sich Rita.

„Ich habe schlechten Nachrichten.", erklärte Rita kaum hatte sie einen Schallschutzzauber gesprochen, „Die Hygienevorschriften sind nicht normal. Alle müssen sich ausziehen und duschen und ich habe den dumpfen Verdacht ein Zaubertrank ist im Wasser enthalten. Mein Körper hat sich angefühlt als würde er sich gleich zurück verwandeln, als der Dampf mich nur leicht erwischt hat. Ich konnte gerade noch entkommen."

„Ich habe die Bäckerin und eine Frau überhört, angeblich ist Palley dafür verantwortlich. Wir können den Vielsafttrank also vergessen.", seufzte Hermine.

„Und alle Fenster sind gesichert. Ich habe auch die Lüftung untersucht. Es führt auch für mich kein Weg in das Gebäude hinein.", erklärte sie.

„Wieso hat Palley solche Angst, dass Magier sich in einen Muggelkonzern einschleusen könnten?", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Das gilt es herauszufinden.", meinte Rita nur, „Ich habe zumindest den Namen der Sicherheitsfirma, die das Gebäude in der Nacht bewacht in Erfahrung bringen können. Ich denke es wird Zeit für dich ins Arbeitsleben einzusteigen."

Der Plan klang recht vernünftig und Hermine wusste, dass Rita sehr überzeugend sein konnte.

„Zuerst habe ich noch einen kleinen Auftrag für dich.", erklärte Hermine.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Ginny aus einem unruhigen Schlaf erwachte. Ihre Stimmung wechselte von Minute zu Minute. Mal war sie wütend und schrie, mal traurig und weinte, einmal war sie schon auf unnatürliche Weise nüchtern gewesen. Auch jetzt war das wieder der Fall.

Sie wirkte ruhig und gefasst als sie zu sprechen begann, und gerade das war es, das ihn in Anbetracht dessen, was sie sagte am meisten schockierte.

„Du solltest gehen, Harry.", erklärte sie, „Unsere Ehe ist längst aufgelöst und du brauchst eine Frau die deine Kinder zur Welt bringen kann."

„Ich brauche dich Ginny. Niemanden sonst.", erklärte er ohne zu zögern und griff nach ihrer Hand, aber sie zog sie sofort zurück.

„Das sagst du jetzt, und die ersten Jahre wirst du es glauben. Aber dann wirst du mich mit jedem Jahr mehr und mehr hassen und verachten. Du wirst mich verlassen wollen, aber aus schlechtem Gewissen bei mir bleiben und mich deshalb verdammen. Und dann irgendwann wirst du mich betrügen und nicht gut genug aufpassen. Deine Geliebte wird ein Kind bekommen und du wirst mich unter dem Vorwand verlassen, dass es das einzig richtige ist, das du tun kannst. Schließlich braucht dein Kind einen Vater. Auf diese Weise musst du nicht zugeben, dass du schon seit Jahren nur darauf gewartet hast mich endlich verlassen zu können.", phantasierte sie.

Immer wieder sagte er ihren Namen und versuchte sie zu unterbrechen, doch sie sprach unbeirrt weiter.

„Sollten du und ich uns gemeinsam für ein Kind entscheiden gibt es immer noch die Möglichkeit zu adoptieren.", versuchte er ihre Ängste zu relativieren, doch er hatte keinen Erfolg.

„Es gibt kaum Kinder mit magischen Fähigkeiten, die auf eine Adoption warten. Ein nichtmagisches Kind würde wie ein Squib aufwachsen müssen und das wäre nicht fair. Und wir beide können der magischen Welt nicht einfach den Rücken kehren.", erklärte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Es klingt zwar furchtbar, aber ehrlich gesagt gehe ich davon aus, dass es viele magische Kinder geben wird, die Adoptiveltern brauchen, sobald dieses Gesetz gefallen ist.", sprach er den düsteren Gedanken aus.

„Das ist nicht was du willst Harry! Du willst eigene Kinder!", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Vielleicht ist das, was du willst. Ich will einfach nur dich, Ginny. Hörst du, ich will dich!", meinte er mit eindringlicher Stimme.

„Jetzt, Harry, aber das wird sich ändern.", meinte sie bitter.

„Nein!", erklärte er bestimmt.

Sie lachte ihn aus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nett, dass du es versuchst.", sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Ginny, du weißt nicht was du sagst.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

Als sie zu ihrem Zauberstab griff und ihn auf ihn richtete, war er überrascht.

„Geh, verschwinde! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!", fuhr sie ihn ohne Vorwarnung an.

„Ginny!", meinte er besänftigend.

„Hast du nicht gehört. Verschwinde! Es ist deine Schuld! Es ist deine Schuld, dass du mich nicht mehr lieben kannst.", zischte sie und Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

„Ich liebe dich Ginny! Hör mir doch zu! Ich liebe dich!", protestierte er, doch sie behexte ihn tatsächlich.

„Ginny.", flehte er.

„Du hast mir das angetan! Du alleine! Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen! Verschwinde!", zischte sie und rief, nachdem er trotzdem sie ihn behexte nicht ging nach dem Heiler.

„Er ist nicht mehr mein Mann! Er hat kein Recht hier zu sein! Ich will, dass er geht!", schrie sie hysterisch.

Der Heiler rief nach seiner Kollegin, die kam, um Ginny zu beruhigen.

„Ich hasse dich Harry! Ich hasse dich!", zischte sie jedoch weiterhin und der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht ängstigte ihn.

Sie sah aus als hätte sie den Verstand verloren.

Der Heiler brachte ihn nach draußen.

„Sie braucht Zeit.", meinte er.

„Ich weiß.", meinte Harry bitter.

„Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn sie noch eine Freundin oder Verwandte hätte mit denen sie sprechen könnte, solange sie nicht bereit ist mit ihnen zu sprechen.", überlegte der Heiler, „Gibt es jemanden den sie verständigen könnten und der die Möglichkeit hätte auszureisen?"

Harry überlegte für einen Augenblick.

„Ich werde kurz nach Beauxbatons apparieren.", meinte Harry, „Sie kontaktieren mich, sollte sich etwas verändern?"

„Solange sie es mir nicht verbietet, halte ich sie auf dem Laufenden.", meinte der Heiler und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „Und Mr Potter, ich denke sie sollten später auch unser Angebot in Anspruch nehmen und mit meiner Kollegin sprechen."

Harry nickte und hoffte, dass Ginny nicht wirklich auch noch auf die Idee kam den Informationsfluss zu stoppen. Er hatte im Moment nicht das Bedürfnis mit irgendjemanden zu sprechen, außer mit Ginny. Die Angst in ihm wuchs, dass sie ihn wirklich auf immer hassen könnte, weil er durch seine Unwissenheit ihren Lebensplan vereitelt hatte.

Deprimiert suchte er den einen Lehrer auf, der immer noch auf ihn wartete und bat ihn darum ihn zurück nach Beauxbatons zu bringen, um mit Madam Maxime sprechen zu können.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Schon von Weitem konnte sie Benoit Palley erkennen. Er trug eine riesige Kiste. Da er keine Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben schien, war sich Hermine sicher, dass er einen Zauber einsetzte.

Auch Ms Webbster entdeckte ihn sofort und eilte zur Tür die sie ihm öffnete.

„Mr Palley, ich bin ihnen so dankbar.", seufzte sie begeistert und wollte ihm die Kiste schon abnehmen.

„Lassen sie mich nur, sie ist wirklich schwer.", meinte er und sie machte ihm Platz.

Rita steuerte inzwischen ihr Ziel an. Ms Webbster hatte die Augen auf die Kiste gerichtet, weshalb sie den Käfer nicht bemerkte.

Palley stellte die Kiste ab und öffnete sie. Rita saß immer noch auf seinem Rücken.

„Ich kann ihnen gar nicht genug danken!", strahlte Ms Webbster.

„Nicht nötig. Es ist mir höchst unangenehm, dass die Maschine nicht funktioniert.", erklärte er, „Deshalb habe ich gleich eine neue gebracht, die alte nehme ich selbst und lasse ich reparieren. Meine Frau wollte ohnehin das neueste Modell."

Hermine fühlte sich ein klein wenig schlecht, als die Bäckerin „Oh, natürlich.", stammelte und die Hoffnungen, die sie sich wohl doch gemacht hatte enttäuscht wurden.

„Ein Käfer!", rief sie dann plötzlich und schlug hastig auf seine Schulter, „Verzeihen sie, aber Ungeziefer ist schlecht für mein Geschäft."

„Kein Problem.", meinte Palley nur und schlug seinerseits nach dem Käfer, der etwas beeinträchtigt auf dem Tresen gelandet war.

Mit einem kleinen Zauber bewegte Hermine Rita gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite. Sie war erleichtert, als sie sich wieder in die Lüfte erhob und auf sie zuflog. Schnell schnappte sie mit den Händen nach ihr.

„Hab ihn!", rief sie mit leicht verstellter Stimme, „Ich bringe ihn nach draußen."

„Oh wie aufmerksam.", bedankte sich die Bäckerin.

Sie war bemüht immer in die andere Richtung zu sehen und stieß hastig die Tür auf.

„Diese Kundin hat tatsächlich die ganze Zeit auf eine Tasse Kaffee gewartet.", erklärte die Bäckerin Palley erfreut.

Hermine dachte lieber nicht darüber nach, wie dumm sie sich vorkommen würde, wenn Hermine nicht zurückkehren würde. Sie öffnete die Hände und darin lag nicht nur Rita, die sich rührte und ganz in Ordnung aussah, sondern auch ein graues Haar. Zufrieden hastete sie durch den Nieselregen davon und sprang einfach in den nächsten Bus.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry war längst wieder zurück im Krankenhaus und hatte das Angebot mit der Heilerin zu sprechen nicht länger ausschlagen können, während er auf die Ankunft von Ginnys Eltern wartete. Die Frau redete ihm gut zu und war sich im Gegensatz zu ihm sicher, dass Ginny irgendwann wieder bereit wäre mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Wissen sie schon wo sie wohnen werden solange ihre Frau hier untergebracht ist?", fragte die Heilerin.

Madam Maxime hatte ihm ein Zimmer angeboten, das er solange nutzen könnte, wie er wollte, aber er hatte kein Bedürfnis nach Beauxbatons zurückzukehren. Er wusste noch nicht was er tun würde. Vorerst wollte er auf Ginnys Eltern warten und dann darauf, dass sie endlich wieder mit ihm sprach.

„Sie beharrt darauf nicht mehr meine Frau zu sein.", meinte Harry ohne ihre Frage zu beantworten.

„Sie gibt sich und ihnen die Schuld, aber sie wird lernen damit umzugehen.", versicherte ihm die Heilerin.

„Und was wenn nicht?", meinte er nur.

„Mr Potter, in unserer Therapie wird der Punkt kommen, an dem ich mit ihnen beiden gemeinsam sprechen werde und dann werden wir gemeinsam einen Weg finden, wie sie beide lernen sich selbst zu vergeben und wieder gesund miteinander umzugehen.", erklärte sie.

„Aber sie könnte sich entscheiden, dass ein gemeinsames Leben mit mir zu schmerzhaft ist, nicht wahr?", schüttelte er den Kopf und sprang auf.

Alles was er wollte war zu schreien. Laut zu schreien.

„Es ist ein langer Weg, Mr Potter. Aber wir werden einen Weg finden, mit dem sie beide leben können.", erklärte sie, „Manchmal führt nach solchen einschneidenden Ereignissen kein Weg um eine Trennung herum, viel eher aber denke ich, dass ihre Frau verstehen wird wie sehr sie einander brauchen, um diese Krise zu überstehen, aber es ist noch viel zu früh, um eine Prognose zu stellen."

Harry trat an ein Fenster und bohrte seine Fingernägel in das Fensterbrett. Hatte die Welt ihm nicht schon genug genommen?

„Mr Potter, ich denke es wäre wichtig für sie zu versuchen ihre Gefühle zu artikulieren.", meinte sie ruhig aber bestimmt.

„Sie wollen wissen wie ich mich fühle?", wandte er sich um, und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich fühle mich als würde die Welt mich verhöhnen. Ich habe noch nicht einmal angefangen die Verluste des Krieges zu verarbeiten. Aber ich dachte es wäre endlich etwas Ruhe in mein Leben eingekehrt und mir wäre das größte Glück in der Gestalt von Ginny vergönnt. Aber dann begann meine kleine Welt Stück für Stück zu zerbröckeln. Ich fühle mich als hätte das Leben mir das alles nur gegeben, um es mir wieder zu nehmen. Um mir wirklich viel nehmen zu können und mich damit zu zerstören. Das Leben lacht über mich."

„Mr Potter.", meinte die Heilerin einfühlsam, „Es ist nicht das Leben, das sich gegen sie verschworen hat. Sie haben schon viele Krisen in ihrem jungen Leben bewältigen müssen und es mag so aussehen, als würde es sie im speziellen…"

„Nein.", unterbrach er sie sofort, denn er hatte das Gefühl endlich wieder klarer zu sehen, „Ich weiß, dass ich nicht der einzige bin. Ich weiß wie viele durch dieses Gesetz Qualen erleiden."

Soviel hatte er in seinem Leben schon gelernt. Es traf nicht nur ihn, es traf auch die anderen. Das Leben verhöhnte sie alle. Und der neue Zusatz zum Erlass bedeutete, dass jemand für ihn und Ginny gerade stehen müsste. Das konnte er nicht zulassen.

„Mr Potter, das war nicht was ich damit...", begann die Heilerin, doch er unterbrach sie wieder.

„Hören sie, es ist nett, dass sie mir helfen wollen. Aber können wir dieses Gespräch verschieben?", bat er.

Sie nickte, wenn auch unglücklich über seine Entscheidung.

„Wenn sie unbedingt darauf bestehen.", meinte sie, „Aber falls sie es sich überlegen, zögern sie nicht mich aufzusuchen."

Harry nickte und eilte zur Tür hinaus. Er wusste nun, dass er nicht hier bleiben konnte. Es könnte Tage oder Wochen dauern, ehe Ginny bereit wäre mit ihm zu sprechen und er würde es nicht ertragen hier zu sitzen und zu warten. Denn damit würde er die anderen nicht nur im Stich lassen, er würde ihnen eine weitere Bürde aufladen. Wenn er das zulassen würde, könnte er sich niemals wieder im Spiegel ansehen. Ginny wäre hier in Sicherheit, mehr konnte er im Moment nicht für sie tun. Sobald ihre Eltern hier wären, würde er zurückkehren um zu kämpfen.

Ziellos wanderete er durch das Wartezimmer und es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Als er endlich Molly erblickte, die auf ihn zukam, war er sehr erleichtert.

„Harry!", begrüßte Molly ihn mit einer festen Umarmung.

„Du bist alleine?", wunderte sich Harry, kaum hatte sie ihn losgelassen.

Molly nickte.

„Wieso?", fragte er, „Arthur sollte auch einfach so ausreisen können."

Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl.

„Lass uns später darüber sprechen.", meinte sie nur, „Ich will erst meine Tochter sehen."

Harry ließ den Heiler rufen und nutzte die Zeit in der sie warten mussten noch einmal, um sich nach den Zuständen zuhause zu erkundigen.

„Seid ihr gezwungen die Ersatzhandlungen für uns zu leisten?", bohrte er nach.

Molly versuchte sich davor zu drücken eine Antwort zu geben, doch er ließ nicht locker.

„Nur für Ginny, nicht für dich.", konnte er ihr schließlich entlocken.

„Wer?", fragte er sofort, obwohl er längst eine Ahnung hatte.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick ehe sie es ihm verriet.

„Hermine.", erklärte Molly, „Aber sie werden eine Lösung finden. Sonst taucht sie bestimmt wieder unter."

„Sie ist zurück?", war Harry erstaunt.

„Noch nicht, aber sie hat vor innerhalb der Frist zurück zu kehren. Auch wenn die Frist für sie keine Bedeutung hat, da sie offiziell niemals weg war."

Molly konnte offenbar seine Gedanken lesen, denn sie schüttelte sofort wild den Kopf.

„Denk nicht einmal daran, hörst du! Ginny braucht dich hier!", war sie entsetzt.

„Nein, sie will mich nicht einmal sehen. Sie braucht dich.", erklärte er.

„Aber das wird sich ändern. Sie muss wissen, dass du da bist, hörst du! Sie muss wissen, dass sie dir wichtiger ist als alles andere."

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Hermine…", er wollte es gar nicht aussprechen.

„Sie werden eine Lösung finden Harry. Bestimmt.", meinte Molly, „Was hättest du getan, wenn Ginny immer noch schwanger und gesund wäre?"

„Dasselbe und sie hätte es verstanden.", war er überzeugt.

„Du hättest sie und dein ungeborenes Kind hier zurückgelassen?", konnte sie es kaum glauben.

„Das war immer der Plan, ja.", erklärte Harry, „Es sollte nie soweit kommen, dass ich ebenfalls flüchte."

„Aber die Dinge haben sich geändert, Harry. Sie braucht dich.", betonte sie wieder.

„Sie will mich nicht einmal sehen.", wiederholte er etwas lauter.

Molly schnaufte.

„Warte zumindest solange, bis ich mit ihr gesprochen habe.", bat sie ihn, als der Heiler sich ihnen bereits näherte.

Harry akzeptierte ihre Forderung und ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen, während der Heiler Molly in Ginnys Zimmer führte. Er hatte die Hoffnung mit Ginny sprechen zu können ehe er aufbrach ohnehin noch nicht ganz aufgeben.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rita und Hermine saßen im Büro der Sicherheitsfirma. Es war Rita nicht schwer gefallen den Sekretär zu überzeugen, dass sie dringend den Chef sprechen mussten.

„Und sie sind sich sicher, dass einer meiner Angestellten den Vertrag mit ihrer Personalleasingfirma geschlossen hat?", fragte der Mann verwundert.

„Natürlich. Mir wurde gesagt ich sollte mit einer Arbeitskraft heute hier erscheinen.", erklärte sie und gab ihm leere Zettel.

„Sieht gut aus dieser Lebenslauf.", erklärte er.

Hermine war etwas erstaunt, da sie angenommen hatte, dieser Verstoß gegen die Geheimhaltung würde schnell bemerkt werden.

„Sie kann heute beginnen, nicht wahr?", fragte Rita sofort.

„Wir sollten einen Platz in der Spätschicht für sie finden. Die Besprechung für die Spätschicht ist in einer Stunde.", erklärte er, „Ich lasse meinen Sekretär schnell einen Vertrag aufsetzen."

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe der Mann mit den nötigen Unterlagen kam, die Hermine unterzeichnete.

Sie reichten einander die Hände ehe sie das Büro verließen.

In einem nahen Café suchten Hermine und Rita eine Toilette auf sowie sie etwas getrunken hatten.

„Der Verstoß gegen die Geheimhaltung wird dem Ministerium nicht entgangen sein.", war Hermine besorgt.

„Die Sache mit der Geheimhaltung ist, dass sie nur dann verletzt wird, wenn ein Zauber bemerkt wird.", grinste Rita.

Hermine war nicht zum Lachen zumute. Wenn das der Fall war, waren die Muggel noch ungeschützter als sie gedacht hatte.

„Du meinst wir können eigentlich Menschen manipulieren wie es uns beliebt und niemand kann etwas dagegen tun.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Deshalb haltet das Ministerium uns auch im Glauben das wäre nicht der Fall. Es wird nur auffällig wenn wesen es übertreibt, wegen Ansammlung magischer Energien oder so, deshalb werden wir den Rest anders erledigen.", erklärte Rita, aber Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob es nicht einfach nur ein Vorwand war, um darüber hinweg zu täuschen, dass ihre Manipulationskräfte auch ihre Grenzen hatten.

Hermine war entsetzt über die Lücken in der Kontrolle der Geheimhaltung. Rita entging das nicht und sie rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Wir haben gerade keinerlei Zeit für Moral.", schnaufte Rita und nahm den Vertrag in die Hand, den Hermine bekommen hatte und behexte ihn.

Sie gab ihn Hermine in die Hand und verwandelte sich zurück in einen Käfer. Dem Plan folgend verließ Hermine das Café sowie sie bezahlt hatte und kehrte in die Sicherheitsfirma zurück.

Verwundert sah der Sekretär sie an, als sie so schnell wieder auftauchte.

„Ich wurde noch einmal zurück geschickt.", erklärte sie, „Mir wurde der falsche Vertrag mitgegeben."

Kurz griff er zum Telefon und schilderte die Situation, da winkte der Sekretär sie auch schon durch.

Der Chef der Firma sah sich den Vertrag an.

„Das ist seltsam, wirklich seltsam.", wunderte er sich und legte den Vertrag beiseite.

Er suchte auf seinem Schreibtisch und wurde nicht fündig.

„Wir werden einen neuen aufsetzen.", meinte er und griff nach dem Telefon, um mit seinem Sekretär zu sprechen.

Da es nicht funktionierte stand er auf. Hermine folgte ihm ohne Aufforderung nach draußen. Als der Chef gerade mit dem Sekretär sprach, flog die Tür mit einem Knall zu.

„Ich muss das Fenster offen gelassen haben.", meinte der Chef nach einer Schrecksekunde, schenkte dem Vorfall dann allerdings keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit und wartete auf den neuen Vertrag.

Er ließ Hermine gleich am Schreibtisch des Sekretärs unterschreiben. Kaum hatte er sich verabschiedet, versuchte er die Tür zu öffnen, doch er hatte keinen Erfolg.

„Verklemmt.", schnaufte er und versuchte sie mit Gewalt zu öffnen.

„Manchmal ist es eine Frage der Technik.", meinte Hermine, „Geben sie mir eine Minute, ich bin mir sicher es sollte kein Problem sein."

Hermine klopfte die Tür ab. Die Männer schauten ihr erstaunt zu, soetwas hatten sie bestimmt noch nie gesehen, denn es war reiner Humbug. Sie drückte mit der Handfläche gegen ein paar Stellen, während sie die Türschnalle gedrückt hielt.

„Hat da gerade etwas gepiepst?", fragte Sekretär plötzlich.

Der Chef zuckte nur mit den Schulter.

„Keine Ahnung.", meinte Hermine, „Aber ich denke ich hab es gleich."

Unbemerkt bewegte sie den Zauberstab, dann drückte sie leicht gegen die Tür und schon war sie offen.

„Erstaunlich.", war der Chef überrascht und bemerkte nicht den Käfer, der herausflog.

Wenn Rita wirklich Erfolg gehabt haben sollte, würde sie heute tatsächlich eine Schicht bei Tartaros übernehmen können.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Erst nach zwei Stunden kam Molly wieder aus dem Zimmer von Harry. Sie fiel ihm weinend in die Arme.

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte mich zusammen nehmen.", schluchzte sie und zog dann ein Taschentuch hervor mit dem sie ihre Tränen trocknete, ehe sie sich schnäuzte.

„Ist sie bereit mit mir zu sprechen?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Oh Harry.", meinte Molly bekümmert, „Es tut mir so leid, aber sie weigert sich über dich zu sprechen."

Es versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz, aber zumindest wäre es dadurch einfacher zu gehen.

„Pass auf sie auf, Molly."

Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich denke es ist ein Fehler zu gehen. Sie braucht dich an ihrer Seite.", war Molly bekümmert darüber, dass er seine Meinung nicht geändert hatte, „Und bedenke auch wenn du unter die Amnestie fällst, du hast Ginny zur Flucht verholfen. Das wird Konsequenzen haben."

„Ich weiß, dass es meine Aufgabe wäre hier zu sitzen und zu warten, bis sie bereit ist wieder mit mir zu sprechen, aber ich habe Ron ein Versprechen gegeben und wenn ich Hermine meine Bürde aufladen würde, wäre das blanker Hohn.", erklärte Harry bestimmt.

„Aber so weh es mir auch tut, Ron ist tot, Ginny lebt. Hermine wird eine Lösung finden, sie ist nicht alleine.", meinte Molly, „Ich weiß nicht ob Ginny dir jemals vergeben kann, wenn du sie jetzt im Stich lässt."

„Nein, Molly, ich denke du wirst mir nicht vergeben können. Ginny wird sich selbst nicht verzeihen können, wenn ich die anderen im Stich lasse, während ich hier darauf warte, ob sie vielleicht doch noch mit mir spricht.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Harry, ich verstehe deine Intentionen gut, aber dieser schwere Schicksalsschlag hat auch dich ereilt und ich bezweifle, dass du in der Verfassung bist unter diesen Umständen die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen.", war Molly besorgt, „Und auch wenn Ginny rational genau so denken wird, wie du vermutest, denke ich doch, dass es ihr emotional schwer zusetzen wird, wenn sie erfährt, dass du nach England zurückgekehrt bist."

„Die Heilerin meinte es könnte noch länger dauern, bis sie mich wieder sehen will. Ich halte es für das beste, wenn wir ihr meine Abwesenheit so lange verschweigen.", erklärte Harry bestimmt.

Molly hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Verstört nahm sie auf einem der Stühle im Warteraum Platz.

„Du willst sie belügen?", war Molly entsetzt.

„Was hätte sie von der Wahrheit Molly?", fragte er.

Molly Weasley sah schweigend hinüber zu einem Fenster. Es bot nur Aussicht auf ein anderes Gebäude der Klinik. Harry fand es trostlos.

„Ich habe ihr auch nicht erzählt, dass Arthur die Ersatzhandlungen für sie übernommen hat.", gestand sie beschämt.

„Gut, dann habe ich einen Vorschlag. Ich werde dich nicht bitten zu lügen, nur zu schweigen.", meinte Harry.

Molly nickte.

„Du hast noch Zeit bis morgen früh.", versuchte sie dann ihn noch einmal zum Bleiben zu bewegen, „Schlaf darüber, die Welt könnte morgen schon ganz anders aussehen."

Genau das war es was er befürchtete. Bereits morgen, könnte die nächste Katastrophe eintreten. Er kniete sich vor sie hin und legte eine seiner Hände auf ihre. Er wartete so lange, bis sie endlich bereit war ihn anzusehen.

„Ich muss zurückkehren, Molly.", meinte er mit eindringlicher Stimme und sah ihr dabei direkt in die Augen.

„Ich weiß.", seufzte sie bedrückt und nahm ihn in die Arme, „Pass auf dich auf!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Die Eule landete am Fenster und klopfte dagegen, während Arthur immer noch mit dem Nintendo DS beschäftigt war. Bianca und Charlie erzählten Enid inzwischen von ihren Abenteuern mit den Drachen.

„Und da dachte ich schon ich wäre geliefert, da vollführte Bianca ein derart gewagtes Manöver auf ihrem Besen und lenkte den Drachen damit ab. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte ich es ihn anzuketten ehe er ihr zu nahe kam. Wenn das schief gegangen wäre, hätte er nicht nur Bianca gegrillt sondern auch noch problemlos das Flugzeug eingeholt und das wäre nicht schön ausgegangen.", erzählte Charlie ganz aufgebracht.

Bianca ging grinsend ans Fenster und öffnete für die Eule. Während sie ihr den Brief abnahm erzählte Charlie weiter von ihrem Abenteuer. Enid musste zugeben, dass sie mittlerweile kein Problem mehr damit hatte, dass sie die nächsten zwei Wochen hier verbringen würde. Charlie und Bianca zogen in Erwägung dauerhaft hier einzuziehen und sie waren beide wirklich herzliche und gesellige Menschen. Wenn sie hier wirklich auch ihren Unterricht fortsetzen könnte, wäre es das beste was ihr unter Umständen wie diesen passieren konnte. Zumindest für die nächsten zwei Wochen.

„Arthur, Enid, der Brief ist für euch. Vom Ministerium.", riss Bianca sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Erstaunt legte Arthur den DS zur Seite und nahm Bianca den Brief ab, den er hastig öffnete. Als Enid sah wie seine Augen sich weiteten ahnte sie bereits Böses.

Er reichte ihr den Brief, während er bereits erklärte, was ihnen damit mitgeteilt wurde.

„Die 14-tägige Frist gilt nur für arrangierte Ehen. Selbstständig geschlossene Ehen erfordern eine Untersuchung die den Vollzug der Ehe bestätigt am folgenden Tag. Es liegt der betreffende Paragraph bei der sonst offenbar nur im Ministerium selbst eingesehen werden kann. Es ist eine Maßnahme um Scheinehen zum Aufschub von Fristen vorzubeugen.", erklärte er und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Nein.", meinte Enid verzweifelt.

Sie hatte so sehr gehofft in diesen 14 Tagen ein sinnvolle Lösung für ihr Problem zu finden. Noch hatte sie nicht einmal einen Scheinehemann in Aussicht. Es war eine Katastrophe, aber sie hatte sich zumindest einen Notfallplan zurechtgelegt.

„Ich werde sofort Severus kontaktieren.", beschloss Arthur, doch Enid hielt ihn zurück, was ihn sehr überraschte.

„Mr Weasley, kann ich erst mit ihnen alleine sprechen.", bat sie.

„Natürlich.", meinte er und winkte Charlie und Bianca mit einer simplen Geste aus der Küche.

Kaum waren sie draußen, versuchte Enid die passenden Worte zu finden. Arthur war sichtlich etwas verunsichert.

„Wir können diese Ehe keinesfalls vollziehen. Darüber sind wir uns doch wohl einig?", fragte er.

Ihr Zögern ließ ihn offenbar befürchten, dass sie in ihrer Verzweiflung ihre Meinung geändert haben könnte.

„Natürlich.", nickte sie heftig, „Aber ich habe recherchiert und es gibt eine Möglichkeit den Vollzug der Ehe zu umgehen."

Sehr überrascht, sah Arthur sie an. Sein Interesse war geweckt, doch er hatte auch einen Einwand.

„Allerdings habe ich die Verpflichtung innerhalb von 14 Tagen ein Kind zu zeugen. Und rasch danach ein zweites.", erinnerte er sie an diesen Umstand.

„Ja.", meinte sie und konnte den Moment ausmachen, in dem er verstand, was sie ihm gerade vorschlug.

Auf seinem erst fragenden Gesicht machte sich pures Entsetzen breit.

„Enid, das ist nicht dein Ernst.", hoffte er.

„Es ist im Grund ein relativ einfacher Zauber.", erklärte sie jedoch.

„Enid.", schüttelte Arthur nur ungläubig den Kopf.

„Mr Weasley betrachten wir die Situation realistisch. Wenn sie tatsächlich heute die Ehe verweigern können sie das noch genau einmal tun. Um Zeit zu gewinnen müssten sie über Wizlove eine Frau finden. Vergessen sie den Plan durch fehlende Übereinstimmung Zeit zu gewinnen. In Anbetracht der anderen Kandidaten die es noch gibt müssen sie damit rechnen nur positive Stimmen zu erhalten."

Als er etwas sagen wollte, holte sie ihre alte Liste aus dem Umhang. Er sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

„Und das ist noch eine der guten Listen.", erklärte Enid, „Weil ihr Name darauf steht."

Kopfschüttelnd ging er durch die Küche, er haderte mit einer Entscheidung.

„Wissen sie schon wann der Prozess ihres Sohnes stattfinden wird?", fragte Enid, die zwar vermutete, dass sie ihn sollte der Prozess schlecht ausgehen befreien würden, allerdings bezweifelte, dass sie wahnsinnig genug wären den Versuch zu wagen ihn direkt aus Askaban zu befreien.

„So wie es im Moment aussieht im schlimmsten Fall erst nach der Sommerpause des Zaubergamots.", meinte er bitter.

„Das heißt es wird sich ohnehin nicht vermeiden lassen, dass sie mit einer der Frauen, die sie heiraten werden ein Kind zeugen.", brachte sie es auf den Punkt.

„Ich kann nicht einfach aus Zwang ein Kind in die Welt setzen. Schon gar nicht mit einem 17-jährigen Mädchen.", meinte er.

„Sie wollen ihren Sohn schützen und ich meine Familie.", erklärte Enid, „Ich bin zu jung um ein Kind großzuziehen. Aber sie und Mrs Weasley könnten das. Es würde ihnen ermöglichen ihr Leben zumindest annähernd wie zuvor fortzusetzen."

Arthur brauchte einen Moment um das zu verdauen.

„Es ist die beste Lösung.", meinte Enid zu Arthurs Entsetzen, „Mit irgendjemand werde ich ohnehin ein Kind bekommen müssen. Aber bei ihnen und Mrs Weasley wüsste ich, dass es gut aufgehoben wäre. Sobald ich arbeite könnte ich sie natürlich auch finanziell unterstützen. Auch nachdem das Gesetz gefallen ist."

„Enid, wir sprechen von einem Kind!", verwarf er die Idee, „Einer lebenslangen Verantwortung."

„Genau.", entgegnete Enid allerdings, „Und in diesem Fall wüsste ich, dass es diesem Kind gut gehen wird egal was passiert."

Arthur unterbrach seinen Marsch durch die Küche und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Er stützte seine Stirn mit seinen Arm und strengte seine Gedanken ein weiteres Mal an. Enid gab ihm keine Zeit lange nachzudenken, sie sprach weiter.

„Das Ministerium wird eine Möglichkeit finden die Gesetzeslücke zu schließen, die es vorläufig erlaubt, dass wesen zwei Jahre lang eine Scheinehe führt, um dann wieder heiraten zu können und das Spiel zu wiederholen. Das kann einfach nicht mehr lange gut gehen.", war sie überzeugt.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht.", räumte Arthur ein.

„Wenn ich schon gezwungen bin ein Kind in diese Misere mit hinein zu ziehen, dann will ich es gut versorgt wissen. Und ich weiß ich bin dazu noch nicht in der Lage, es mag viele junge Mütter geben die es schaffen, aber ich kann es nicht.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Es ist Wahnsinn von so jungen Menschen zu verlangen Kinder in die Welt zu setzen.", meinte Arthur und starrte auf die Tischplatte, „Und deshalb sollten wir so viel Zeit wie möglich für dich gewinnen. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern bis das Gesetz fällt."

„Natürlich könnte der Umsturz morgen kommen, oder erst in einem Jahr oder in zehn.", erklärte Enid, „Auf der anderen Seite muss ich mir vielleicht wirklich keine Gedanken mehr über Kinder machen, wenn ich morgen ins Wizlove Datingsystem einsteigen muss und vielleicht dem falschen Zauberer begegne. Dann heißt es erst einmal Askaban für mich."

Entsetzt sah er sie an und er wollte etwas sagen, vermutlich, dass sie alles tun würden um sie zu schützen, aber sie war froh, dass er es nicht tat. Sie wussten beide, dass es keine Garantie gab. Sie war sich sicher, dass was sie gesagt hatte etwas in seiner Haltung verändert hatte. Eine Weile sah er sie nur wortlos an und sie entschied sich abzuwarten.

„Es ist nicht leicht ein Kind aufzugeben.", hielt Arthur sie dann dazu an ihren Plan gründlich zu überdenken.

„Aber wenn ich es in guten Händen wüsste wäre es zumindest etwas einfacher.", erklärte sie.

Er sah nicht überzeugt davon aus und er hatte auch noch andere Bedenken.

„Es ist eine Sache ungewollt schwanger zu werden und im Anschluss die Optionen abzuwägen. Aber wir sprechen davon ein Kind zu zeugen ohne es zu wollen. Das ist Wahnsinn. Wir können kein Kind benutzen, um…"

Er sah sie immer noch sehr entsetzt an, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er mehr entsetzt darüber war, dass er damit begonnen hatte die Option ernsthaft zu überdenken.

„Um ihr anderes retten zu können?"

„Du hast noch andere Möglichkeiten.", entgegnete Arthur.

„Aber keine wirklich bessere.", erklärte sie, „Und es ist egal warum es dieses Kind geben wird. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Optionen bin ich mir in diesem Fall sicher, dass es geliebt werden wird und gute Eltern haben wird, egal wie es mit diesem Gesetz weitergeht."

„Kinder können viel verändern, und solltest du deine Meinung ändern, und das Kind selbst großziehen wollen, würden Molly und ich dir nicht im Weg stehen, sondern dir alle Unterstützung geben die du brauchst. Und es wäre nicht die erste ungewöhnliche Familiensituation.", meinte Arthur und war offensichtlich selbst darüber überrascht was er da sagte.

„Es ist also entschieden?", fragte Enid hastig.

Arthur sah sie recht erschrocken an.

„Ich bin mir sicher Molly würde meinen es ist eine Entscheidung, über die wesen schlafen sollte. Viele Male. Aber wir haben nicht den Luxus uns diese Zeit nehmen zu können."

Er ging wieder eine Weile auf und ab und Enid hoffte, er würde seine Meinung nicht ändern. Als er stehenblieb und sie bedrückt ansah wurde ihr jedoch kurz ganz anders. Die Tragweite der Entscheidung wurde ihr langsam bewusst, aber sies ah keinen anderen Ausweg.

„Du hast dir das wirklich gut überlegt?", fragte Arthur und klang dabei bekümmert.

Noch einmal ging sie ihre Argumente selbst im Kopf durch, dann nickte sie.

„Ja.", meinte sie stark und überzeugte damit vor allem sich selbst.

Auch Arthur nahm sich einen Moment Zeit. Er blieb stehen und sah abwechselnd zu Enid und zu der Küchenuhr, auf der jeder Weasley seinen Zeiger hatte. Enid wusste, dass er den von Percy ins Auge gefasst hatte.

„Also gut.", rang er sich zu einer Entscheidung durch, die ihm sichtlich nicht leicht gefallen war, „Wie funktioniert dieser Zauber?"

Enid zögerte.

„Sollten sie es nicht mit ihrer Frau besprechen?", war sie verwundert.

„Später.", meinte er, „Sie wird länger als die wenigen Stunden die wir haben brauchen, um zu verstehen, dass es in Anbetracht aller Umstände die in Relation am wenigsten problematische Entscheidung war."

„Gut.", nickte Enid, die sein Argument gut verstehen konnte, „Unsere Zauberstäbe müssen sich berühren und wir müssen einander die freie Hand geben."

„Ich habe einen Trank der eine sofortige Schwangerschaft garantiert.", meinte Arthur und ging an ein Kästchen wo er ihn aufbewahrte.

„Der Zauber sollte zwar genügen, aber sicher ist sicher.", meinte Enid und nahm ihm den Trank ab.

Hastig trankt sie die süßlich schmeckende Flüssigkeit. Sie zögerte keinen Augenblick, und griff nach seiner Hand, da sie nicht riskieren wollte, dass er seine Meinung änderte. Oder sie selbst.

Sie sprach einmal den Zauber vor, ehe sie ihre Zauberstäbe ausstreckten. Als sich die Stäbe berührten sahen sie einander in die Augen und sprachen die Formel. Eine Lichtkugel erschien an dem Punkt an dem die Zauberstäbe sich berührten, sie wuchs immer weiter an und das Licht blendete sie beinahe. Enid erschrak und schrie auf, als die Kugel sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zubewegte und ihren Bauch traf. Es war ein warmes Gefühl, dass sich in ihre ausbreitete, während das Licht, das immer noch sichtbar war, immer schwächer wurde.

„Was habt ihr getan?", hörte sie plötzlich die erschrockene Stimme von Charlie, der in der Tür stand. Bianca stand dicht hinter ihm und sie hatten beide die Zauberstäbe gezogen. Der Schrei hatte sie offenbar sehr beunruhigt. Enid ließ Arthurs Hand los und senkte ihren Zauberstab.

„Wir haben eine Lösung gefunden.", meinte Arthur und klang dabei recht bitter.

„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich jetzt einfach schlafen gehe?", fragte Enid.

„Natürlich. Du musst niemanden hier um Erlaubnis bitten, was immer du auch tun willst.", stellte Arthur sofort klar, „Es ist auch dein Zuhause."

Hastig eilte Enid an Charlie und Bianca vorbei. Sie hatte Angst vor ihren Reaktionen und im Moment nicht die Kraft sich damit auseinander zu setzen.

„Dad?", hörte sie die besorgte und entsetzte Stimme von Charlie, während sie die Stiegen nach oben nahm.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermine konnte es kaum fassen, als die Magnetkarte ihr das Tor zur Zentrale von Tartaros öffnete. Sie war allerdings nicht alleine, sondern hatte eine Kollegin.

„Wir wechseln uns ab. Du beginnst vor den Bildschirmen der Überwachungskameras und nach zwei Stunden tauschen wir und du läufst durch das Gebäude. Die Rotation bewährt sich, glaube mir, sonst sind beide Tätigkeiten höchst ermüdend.", erklärte sie.

Hermine nickte nur und sie war bedacht darauf kein Wort zu sagen, denn in ihrem Mund saß ein kleiner Käfer. Sie schloss fest den Mund, als sie unter der Dusche stand. Sie wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken was geschehen würde, wenn Rita sich in ihrem Mund zurückverwandelte.

Kaum hatte sie sich getrocknet spuckte sie den Käfer unauffällig in ihre Jacke. Sie wartete bis Rita einen Platz gefunden hatte, an dem Hermine sie nicht zerquetschen würde.

Ihre Kollegin brachte Hermine zu den Kameras und erklärte ihr alles was sie wissen musste. Ihr fiel nicht auf, dass ein Käfer von Hermines Jacke auf ihre kletterte.

Hermine behielt ihre Kollegin auf den Bildschirmen im Auge, sah sich aber auch die anderen genauer an um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Hermine fühlte sich ziemlich verloren ohne ihren Zauberstab, den Rita zusammen mit ihrer Tasche bei sich oder besser gesagt als Teil von sich trug.

Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, was geschehen würde, sollte jemand ihre Scharade durchschauen solange sie sich noch im Gebäude und nicht in der Nähe von Rita befand.

Der Plan sah vor, dass Rita bei jeder Runde der Sicherheitsfrau in einem Raum zurückbleiben würde und dann bei der nächsten Runde in den nächsten Raum, der ihnen von Nutzen sein könnte, weiter gehen würde. Allerdings war Hermine sehr überrascht, als Rita in einem Labor zurückblieb.

Rita holte eine Kamera hervor, die sie in Hermines Tasche verstaut hatte und begann Gegenstände zu fotografieren. Hermine verstand zwar nicht wieso, hoffte allerdings, dass sie einen guten Grund hatte, da jede Verwandlung auch das Risiko mit sich brachte entdeckt zu werden. Als Käfer wartete Rita eine Weile und als die Kollegin wiederkam, kroch sie ihr Bein hoch.

Diesmal landete Rita endlich in einem Büro und setzte sich hinter einen Computer. Hermine war immer noch überrascht welches Können sie in dieser Hinsicht offenbar besaß. Sie benutzte interessanterweise auch immer wieder ihren Zauberstab. Als sie einen USB-Stick aus Hermines Tasche zog und scheinbar Daten übertrug war sie etwas verwundert, aber auch sehr erfreut. Als Rita zur Kamera sah und den Daumen nach oben streckte war sie begeistert. Mit der nächsten Runde würde sie also zurückkehren und das einzige Problem das sie noch hätten war es die Zeit hier totzuschlagen und sicher wieder aus dem Gebäude zu gelangen.

Doch dann ging plötzlich ein Bildschirm nach dem anderen aus und sie hörte Schritte.

Hermine griff nach dem Elektroschocker, der einzigen Waffe die sie bei sich trug, löschte das Licht im Raum gänzlich und ging in Deckung. Die Tür flog mit einem Knall auf und sofort gingen Taschenlampen an und Lichtkegel bewegten sich durch den Raum. Aus ihrem Versteck konnte sie sehen, dass es sich um drei Polizisten handelte, die bewaffnet waren. Sie hatte also keine Chance.

„Jemand muss die Sicherheitsleute ausgeschaltet haben!", hörte sie eine Stimme.

Hermine ging ein Licht auf.

„Ich bin hier!", stammelte sie und kam aus dem Versteck hervor.

„Wurden sie angegriffen?", fragte ein Polizist besorgt.

Als sie den Kopf schüttelte, tauschten die Polizisten vielsagende Blicke aus.

„Haben sie den Alarm ausgelöst?", fragte der gleiche Polizist.

Sie nickte. Es würde ihr bessere Optionen geben diese Situation vielleicht unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Was war los?", fragte er.

„Jemand hat die Überwachung deaktiviert.", erklärte sie.

„Und deshalb haben sie sich versteckt?", schüttelte der Polizist den Kopf.

„Was erwartest du von Sicherheitsleuten.", rollte einer seiner Kollegen mit den Augen.

„Es war mein erster Tag, es ist also nicht fair das zu verallgemeinern.", meinte sie erbost über so ein Vorurteil .

Die Polizisten hörten ihr aber gar nicht wirklich zu.

„Sie bleiben hier, wir schauen uns um und suchen ihren Kollegen."

„Kollegin.", korrigierte sie.

Als der Polizist der nichts von Sicherheitsleuten hielt den Mund öffnete, sah sie ihn offenbar wirklich so böse an, dass er sich ein Kommentar verkniff. Er hatte aber scheinbar auch Vorurteile gegenüber Frauen.

Als sie ihnen zur Tür folgte und nachsah, entdeckte sie ihre Kollegin.

„Haben sie jemand gesehen?", fragte ein Polizist.

Hermine war erleichtert, als die Kollegin verneinte und einen Moment später ein Surren zu hören war. Rita war auf ihr gelandet.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf, da vernahm sie ganz unerwartet eine bekannte Stimme.

„Nehmen die Sicherheitsleute in Gewahrsam!", schrie Benoit Palley und die Polizisten packten sogleich ihre Kollegin.

Hermine stürmte los und nahm die Stiegen nach oben, da es der einzige Weg war, den niemand verstellte. Der Käfer flog von ihrer Schulter und verwandelte sich. Hastig warf Rita ihr die Tasche zu und warf einen Zauberstab auf die Tasche, so dass Hermines Zauberstab erschien, den sie sofort schnappte. Hermine hexte eine Tür auf und sie stürmten in den Raum. Magisch verriegelte sie die Tür. Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf ein Fenster, dass sie zerschmettern ließ. Es trennten sie nur ein Stockwerk vom Boden. Rita riss ihr die Tasche aus der Hand, verwandelte sich und flog hinaus. Ein Knall war zu hören. Die Polizisten hatten also gesehen in welchem Raum sie verschwunden waren. Es könnte nicht lange dauern und Palley würde ihnen zur Hilfe kommen. Sie richtete den Zauberstab nach unten und behexte den Boden. Sie sprang hinunter und tatsächlich federte sie vom Boden ab. Schnell sprang sie auf, hob den Zauber auf und hastete davon. Sie war froh, als Rita wieder auf ihrer Schulter landete. Hermine hielt es für zu riskant ein Taxi zu nehmen, sollten die Polizisten eine Meldung gemacht haben säßen sie in der Falle. In einer Seitengasse nahm sie den Käfer.

„Ich brauche meine Tasche. Jetzt.", erklärte sie eindringlich.

Rita zögerte einen Augenblick, verwandelte sich dann jedoch und gab ihr die Tasche. Hermine zog den Besen heraus und reichte Rita die Tasche.

„Kluge Entscheidung, nachdem du dieses Ding fliegen willst.", meinte diese mit verächtlichen Blick auf den Besen und verwandelte sich mit umgehängter Tasche wieder in einen Käfer.

Auf diese Weise wäre die Tasche nicht in der Gefahr verloren zu gehen. Rita hatte also wirklich interessantes Material sichern können. Rita landete wieder auf ihrer Schulter und sie schwang sich auf ihren Besen.

Es fiel ihr wieder schwer richtig in die Luft aufzusteigen, doch sie hatte zumindest schon ein wenig gelernt. Belegt mit einem Zauber der sie tarnte flogen sie langsam in die Richtung sicherer Hafen.

Die Landung klappte erstaunlich gut. Als sie Rascheln vernahm wurde sie allerdings etwas unruhig. Mit dem Besen in der Hand eilte sie zu Tür. Kaum war sie geschlossen fühlte sie sich erleichtert. Obwohl die Anwesenden sich offenbar immer noch uneins darüber waren ob die Flucht noch länger zu rechtfertigen war, fühlten sich hier alle nach wie vor sicher und geschützt. Hermine sah Nancy in der Menge, sie winkte ihr zu. Als sie zu ihr gehen wollte, packte sie plötzlich jemand an der Hand.

Erschrocken ließ sie den Besen fallen und sah hinunter zu der Gestalt die eine Kapuze weit ins Gesicht gezogen hatte.

„Da du nun endlich hier bist, kann die Feier ja beginnen."

Sie erkannte die grauenhafte Stimme sofort.

„Todesser.", schrie sie, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab hastig auf ihren Ring tippte.

Rabastan wollte sie an sich ziehen, doch es gelang ihr sich los zu reißen. Er hob den Zauberstab und ein seltsamer Laut ertönte. Im selben Moment flog die Tür auf und eine Horde maskierter Todesser fiel im sicheren Hafen ein. Hermine versuchte Rabastan sofort mit einem Zauber zu entwaffnen, doch sie hatte keinen Erfolg und mit einem wortlosen Zauber warf er sie zu Boden. Durch den ganzen Raum flogen Flüche und immer wieder schrien Leute, die getroffen wurden, unter Schmerzen auf. Als sie einen Fluch von Rabastan abwehrte, kippte sie nach hinten und stieß mit einer Frau zusammen. Entsetzen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit, als sie sah, dass die Frau ein Baby bei sich trug. Wie sollte sie jemals sicher aus dem Zentrum der Kampfhandlungen in dem sie sich befand entkommen.

„Mein Baby.", bemerkte sie nun, da sie sie ansah, dass die Frau weinte, „Hilf mir, ich kann nichts tun, ich bin ein Squib."

Sie spürte einen Knoten im Hals, als sie bemerkte, dass das Kind sich nicht rührte. Hermine fühlte sich einfach nur dumm, wie hatte sie die Tatsache übersehen können, dass auch die Todesser auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium waren.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N:** Ich lasse euch mal wieder eine Woche mit einem Cliffhanger zurück. Ich weiß das ist denkbar ungünstig, aber dafür dürft ihr euch wirklich schon auf das nächste Kapitel freuen, weil… gut vielleicht sollte ich nicht zu viel vorweg nehmen. Aber ich nehme an die meisten können es sich ohnehin schon denken.

Ich danke euch wieder ganz herzlich für eure Reviews und fürs Lesen!

Larah: Leider hast du den Review anonym geschrieben, daher habe ich versucht über die Reviews Kontakt mit dir aufzunehmen, aber offenbar hast du es nicht gesehen. Wenn du mir eine Nachricht mit detaillierterer Kritik schicken würdest, würde ich mich wahnsinnig freuen. Oder alternativ auch gerne einen detaillierteren Review, wobei über Nachrichten kommunizieren einfacher ist. Es würde mich nämlich wirklich interessieren, was du genau damit meinst, wenn du fragst ob ich den Anfang der Geschichte vergessen habe.

Rebecca Slytherin: Ich bin beruhigt, dass dir die Namen nicht zu viel waren. Das Ende wird noch eine Weile auf sich warten lassen, soviel kann ich versprechen. Meine Einschätzungen gehen immer schief und ich sage prinzipiell immer nur: Ich denke es werden noch mindestens 20 Kapitel und nach 20 Kapitel sage ich immer noch dasselbe. Also ich verspreche hiermit noch mindestens 20 Kapitel. Was das Ende betrifft verrate ich besser einfach noch gar nichts. Enid hat es zwar besser erwischt als viele andere, aber ich finde ihr Schicksal trotzdem so unglaublich hart.

Weltherrscherchen: Ich bin ein Fan von lockernden Situationen, die die Hoffnung am Leben halten. Deshalb freut es mich umso mehr, dass dir die Szene gefallen hat. Ich finde es einfach wichtig für die Charaktere zwischen all dem Chaos immer wieder ein bisschen Normalität zu haben, damit sie nicht völlig unter dem Gewicht, das sie zu tragen haben zusammenbrechen.

AlexUhde: Die Geheimhaltung bleibt auf jeden Fall weiterhin ein Thema der Geschichte, soviel kann ich vorweg nehmen. Sie ist den Muggeln gegenüber entmündigend und hier sehe ich viele Grundprobleme der in der magischen Gesellschaft immer noch existierenden Vorurteile gegenüber Muggel und muggelgeborenen Hexen und Zauberern.

sus: Ich freue mich immer total über deine langen, ausführlichen Reviews. Ich verspreche Hermine und Snape werden sich bald wiedersehen. Es freut mich, dass du Enids Schicksal interessant findest, mir geht es nämlich genauso und sie ist mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen, was wohl erklärt weshalb ich ihr soviele Seiten widme. Ja, der Trank braut so vor sich hin, tut mir leid, dass ich ihn so sehr auf Nebenbemerkungen reduziert habe, aber bald ist er fertig. Allerdings hat er ja nur eine einzige Wirkung: Den Schutz ungeborener Kinder aufzuheben, der ihnen durch den Trank gewährt wird. Das Problem mit dem Gesetz und der Schulpflicht hat sich ja in ein paar Jahren erledigt, es ist ja nur deshalb ein Problem weil durch den Krieg alle um zwei Jahre zurückgefallen sind. Die Manipulation wird schon fleißig in Muggelkunde betrieben. Den Großteil der Bevölkerung nur auf ZAG Niveau zu halten hat auch gewisse Vorteile für die Regierung. Wenn ihnen die Bevölkerung unterlegen ist, lässt sie sich leichter weiterhin unterdrücken. Was die Anhebung der Volljährigkeit betrifft wäre es zumindest praktisch sich mit den Muggeln abzusprechen. Ich finde es nämlich unpraktisch für die Magier und Hexen ein Jahr lang zwar in der einen Welt volljährig zu sein, in der anderen aber noch nicht.


	103. Dunkle Bande

**102 Dunkle Bande**

Seit Stunden lag Snape wach in seinem Bett, seine Hand ruhte auf der leeren Seite. Ihm wirklich war nicht wohl dabei, dass Hermine nun schon so lange alleine mit Rita Kimmkorn unterwegs war. Diese Frau war einfach nicht vertrauenswürdig. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und sofort war der Raum in schwaches Licht gehüllt. Er überprüfte den Ring, für den Fall, dass er doch kurz eingenickt war und die Wärme nicht gespürt hatte, aber da war nichts.

Da er viel zu unruhig war um zu schlafen, verließ er sein Bett und entschied sich zum vermutlich zwanzigsten Mal an diesem Abend in sein Labor zu gehen. Es war nicht anzunehmen, dass sich in der letzten halben Stunde viel geändert hatte. Er warf einen Blick auf den Trank und konnte leicht abschätzen, dass der Trank morgen im Laufe des Tages fertig werden würde. Alles was sie jetzt noch brauchten waren Hexen, die Interesse an seiner Wirkung hatten und bereit waren ihn zu testen.

Snape entschied sich ein weiteres Mal in dieser Nacht sein Regal mit Zaubertrankzutaten zu sortieren. Zumindest Narcissa musste er vorerst nicht länger ertragen. Minerva hatte sie bei Sybill Trelawney untergebracht, was ihn sehr amüsierte. Besonders da Sybill so gut wie nie ihren Turm verließ und Narcissa so ständig ihre Gesellschaft ertragen müssen.

Als es nichts mehr gab, das er in seinem Labor noch hätte tun können, nahm er sich ein Buch und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer. Er hatte kaum eine Seite gelesen, als er auch schon wieder nach seinem Ring sah und ihn unruhig drehte. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn und er verstand nicht wieso. Da er sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren konnte, entschloss er sich einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen. Er warf sich einen Umhang über und verließ seine Räumlichkeiten.

Die Gänge waren leer und auch die Leute in den Gemälden schliefen tief. Nur ein mürrischer Zauberer aus dem finstersten Mittelalter beklagte sich, als er von dem schwachen Licht aus Snapes Zauberstab kurz erwachte. Unbeirrt ging Snape weiter und grüßte die graue Dame und Sir Nicolas knapp, die an ihm vorbei schwebten während sie darüber diskutierten in welchem Jahrhundert die größte Zahl an überdurchschnittlich begabten Schülern und Schülerinnen Hogwarts zur gleichen Zeit besucht hatten.

„Es scheint im allgemeinen als würde zu jeder Zeit die gleiche Macht vorhanden sein, nur in Generationen in denen es weniger herausragende Zauberer und Hexen gibt, scheint sie sich in einzelnen oder einigen wenigen Individuen zu sammeln.", hörte er die graue Dame.

„Ihr meint also uns erwarten entweder Jahre mit vielen besonders begabten Schüler und Schülerinnen oder ein neuer Zauberer oder eine neue Hexe mit unglaublicher Macht.", nickte Nicolas verstehend.

„Nach dem Tod zweier derart mächtiger Zauberer innerhalb so kurzer Zeit können wir davon ausgehen.", war sie sehr sicher.

Sollte an dieser Theorie etwas dran sein, erwartete sie wohl ein wirklich mächtiger Zauberer oder eine wirklich mächtige Hexe, denn der Großteil der momentanen Schüler und Schülerinnen war wenn überhaupt durchschnittlich.

„Seien sie unbesorgt Dolores.", vernahm er plötzlich die Stimme von Lester, „Wir haben bereits zwei attraktive potentielle Kandidaten für sie gefunden."

Snape sprach einen Tarnzauber, blieb aber vorsichtshalber in Deckung.

„Stuart Fox ist ein Soldat in der Armee des Ministers. Er würde sich als Erweiterung für unser Team eignen. Nach dem Potter-Fiasko wird das Ministerium uns mindestens 12 weitere Leute gestatten, wobei ich immer noch auf die vollen 18 hoffe.", erklärte Lester.

„Oh das sind wunderbare Neuigkeiten.", freute sich Umbridge.

Snape graute davor, dass bald noch mehr Kontrollorgane hier herumschnüffeln würden. Bei einer derartigen Menge, wäre es fraglich ob der Widerstand noch effektiv handeln könnte oder sie bald alle das Schloss verlassen müssten, um nicht in Askaban zu landen.

„Nun sie haben noch nicht von dem zweiten Kandidat gehört.", meinte Lester verschwörerisch, „Finn Brookes, der jünger Bruder von Camille Heller. Sie und Ginny Weasley haben unseren Informationen nach nicht nur über viele Jahre ein Zimmer geteilt, sie dürften sich sehr nahe stehen und alles deutet darauf hin, dass sie selbst ein aktives Mitglied der DA ist."

Snape war erleichtert, dass die Informationen von Lester nicht korrekt waren, aber ihm graute vor der Vorstellung, dass Umbridge unter Umständen einen Schüler heiraten sollte. Er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um das zu vereiteln.

„Aber sie war damals kein Mitglieder der DA.", warf Umbridge ein.

„Camille und Ginny haben sich unseren Informationen zufolge erst während dem Krieg, in dem Robert Brooke, der Vater von Camille und Finn ermordet wurde, richtig angefreundet.", erklärte Lester.

Zu gerne hätte Snape Ginny zu dieser ganzen Sache befragt, aber vielleicht wüsste auch ihre Familie bescheid. Im Unterricht zumindest hatte er nie bemerkt, dass Camille und Ginny irgendetwas tieferes verbinden würde.

„Nun Dolores, ich denke es ist Zeit, dass sie ihre Schicht beenden und ich meine Runde drehe.", meinte Lester und sofort vernahm Snape Schritte.

Er spazierte schon wenig später an ihm vorbei, bemerkte ihn jedoch nicht. Snape hielt den Atem an, setzte sich aber sofort in Bewegung, als Lester sich nur ein paar Schritte entfernt hatte. Nach wie vor stand ihm ein Spaziergang im Sinn. In der Nacht waren das Schloss und seine Ländereien immer sehr interessant , weil viel zu viele naiverweise glaubten in der Dunkelheit blieben ihre Geheimnisse gut verborgen.

Da Lester sich weit entfernt aufhielt, war es kein Problem für Snape die Sicherheitszauber zu umgehen und unbemerkt das Schloss durch den Haupteingang zu verlassen. Es war recht frisch, aber nicht kalt. Der Sommer würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Sein Blick fiel hinauf zum Himmel, es war bewölkt, also musste er nicht befürchten Aurora Sinistra könnte ihn vom Astronomieturm aus sehen. Dennoch hielt er es vorerst für klüger den Tarnzauber aufrecht zu halten. Möglicherweise wurde das Schloss auch immer noch von außen beobachtet.

Allem Anschein nach war es eine höchst unruhige Nacht, denn kaum befand er sich in der Nähe des Quidditch Feldes vernahm er sehr leise aber doch eine Stimme. Langsam näherte er sich und war sehr erstaunt, als er die Stimme sofort erkannte.

„Eine Schwangerschaft macht alles nur komplizierter, vor allem diese.", meinte Daphne bitter, „Sie werden uns unter diesen Umständen niemals zu sechst in Theodors Haus leben lassen. Und wer weiß ob ich den Fötus nicht längst geschädigt habe."

Kurz war es still, ehe sie weitersprach.

„Ich könnte einen Zauber anwenden, durch den niemand merkt, dass ich schwanger bin. Würdest du das Kind für mich außer Landes bringen?", fragte Daphne.

Erstaunt über diese Bitte schlich Snape sich näher heran, er wollte unbedingt wissen mit wem sie sprach, ehe er sich einmischte und sie zurück ins Schloss schickte.

„Während alle anderen Flüche uns nicht beeinflussen, hat die Apparationssperre ins Ausland, sehr wohl Einfluss auf uns. Wir verstehen es selbst nicht, ein paar unserer klügsten Köpfe arbeiten daran.", bedauerte Patty.

„Könntet ihr es bei euch verstecken?", fragte Daphne hoffnungsvoll.

Wieder herrschte einen Moment Stille. Inzwischen hob Snape seinen Tarnzauber auf und wartete auf den richtigen Moment sich zu zeigen.

„Ich werde versuchen das in die Wege zu leiten. Aber momentan kann ich noch nichts versprechen.", meinte Patty, die sich wirklich den Kopf zu zerbrechen schien.

Diese Antwort ließ ihn vermuten, dass bei den Hauselfen etwas wirklich großes im Gange war, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie sonst daran hintern würde ein Kind bei sich zu verbergen.

„Ms Greengrass. Patty.", begrüßte sie Snape und trat erst dann aus seinem Versteck hervor.

„Professor!", erschrak Daphne und sprang auf, „Was machen sie hier? Hat jemand meine Abwesenheit bemerkt?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste.", erklärte er.

„Was haben sie gehört?", wurde sie nervös.

Er seufzte.

„Setzen sie sich wieder Ms Greengrass.", bat er sie und nahm neben ihr und Patty auf einer kleinen Bank unterhalb der Tribünen Platz.

Patty war unschlüssig, ob sie ungestört reden wollten oder nicht. Mit einer schnellen Geste gab er Patty bescheid, dass sie nicht unerwünscht war.

„Da sie das Kind verstecken wollen nehme ich an Mr Zabini ist der Vater.", war Snape sich sehr sicher.

„In zwei Jahren hätten Padma und ich Männer getauscht und in dieser Konstellation hätte vielleicht niemand bemerkt, dass es das Kind von Blaise und nicht von Dean ist.", meinte sie bitter, „Es war alles so gut geplant. Wir hätten nur noch Su und Theodore von einem Partnertausch mit Blaise und Morag überzeugen müssen und die nächsten vier Jahre wären kein Problem für uns gewesen."

Er wollte ihre Hoffnungen nicht zerstören, aber er zweifelte daran, dass das Ministerium ihnen bis dahin nicht weitere Steine in den Weg gelegt hätte. Snape war erstaunt wie ruhig und gefasst sie in dieser Situation war. Aber er nahm an, wäre es Justins Kind mit dem sie schwanger wäre, würde sie sich in einem ganz anderen Zustand befinden. Diese gefasste, berechnende und ruhige Daphne war die, die sie ihm immer gezeigt hatte und so konnte er nicht völlig sicher sein, dass sie nicht wieder nur spielte. Snape frage sich ob er ihren Zustand deshalb nicht bemerkt hatte, weil er es schon so lange nicht mehr geschafft hatte außerhalb des Unterrichts länger als fünf Minuten in ihrer Gegenwart zu verbringen. Sie war der lebende Beweis für all die vielen Male die er im Krieg versagt hatte und er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen daran erinnert zu werden. Dadurch hatte er sich nur noch mehr Schuld aufgeladen. Es wäre seine Pflicht gewesen sie zu unterstützen, stattdessen war er froh sowie sie bei Leuten des Widerstandes untergebracht worden war wie so viele andere und er sie nicht mehr hatte sehen dürfen, weil es seine Position als Spion gefährdet hätte.

„Es tut mir leid.", meinte Snape und blickte nach dieser längst überfälligen Entschuldigung zu Boden.

„Es ist nicht ihre Schuld. Ich weiß wie Babys entstehen.", schüttelte sie nur den Kopf.

Als er nicht darauf reagierte, sondern immer noch den Kopf gesenkt hatte, legte sie ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Professor? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich hätte mehr tun müssen um es zu verhindern.", erklärte er und hob den Kopf, um sie anzusehen, „Ich habe ihren Vater nicht direkt gewarnt, weil er so gut wie keine Okklumentik beherrschte und Voldemort sonst erfahren hätte, dass ich es war, der ihn warnte."

Daphne zog ihre Hand zurück und starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Ich wusste, dass Voldemort klar geworden war, dass ihr Vater versuchte von ihm loszukommen. Es ist mir gelungen den Orden auf diesen Fakt hinzuweisen. Aber ihr Vater hatte nicht ausreichend Vertrauen in den Orden und hat sich schließlich auf sich selbst verlassen."

„Warum sind sie nicht gekommen um auch mich zu töten. Sie wussten wo ich zu finden war. Mrs Zabini hätte mich nie gedeckt.", meinte Daphne.

Die Art wie sie es sagte machte ihm klar, dass sie es bevorzugt hätte mit dem Rest ihrer Familie zu sterben.

„Es war nie der Plan sie oder ihre Schwester zu töten. Voldemort sah in reinblütigen Kindern Potential. Er war der Ansicht in der richtigen Umgebung würden sie die richtigen Einstellungen bekommen.", erklärte er.

„Wieso ist sie dann tot?", war ihre Stimme eiskalt.

„Ich habe versucht Teil der Operation zu werden, um ihren Eltern helfen zu können. Das bedeutete ich musste ein Mitglied der beauftragten Einheit vorläufig ausschalten. In einem Kampf habe ich es also versehentlich nicht geschafft ihn zu schützen. Ich war bereits für die Mission vorgesehen, aber dann kam etwas dazwischen. Voldemort gab mir einen Spezialauftrag den ich nicht ablehnen konnte.", erzählte er, „Als ich erfuhr, wer anstatt mir den Platz bekommen hatte war ich längst unterwegs. Ich musste mich entscheiden. Wäre ich umgekehrt wäre Voldemort klar gewesen, dass ich gegen ihn arbeitete. Mir war klar, dass ihre Schwester nicht überleben würde, aber ich war mir auch bewusst, dass ich auf diese Weise wesentlich mehr Leben retten könnte und es wahrscheinlich erreichen würde Harry die Möglichkeit zu geben den Krieg früher zu beenden."

Tränen liefen über Daphnes Gesicht.

„Wieso hat dieses Monster sie getötet?", schüttelte sie nur den Kopf.

„Bei einem Überfall eines Todesserposten geriet ihr Sohn ins Kreuzfeuer und starb. Sie hatte sich geschworen der feindlichen Seite dasselbe anzutun. Wieder und wieder und wieder.", erklärte er.

„Wie konnten sie das nur zulassen wo es doch ihre Schuld war, dass sie überhaupt diesen Auftrag bekam!", sprang sie auf und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich habe sie im Gerichtssaal gesehen. Sie waren nicht überrascht, als verlesen wurde, dass sie meine Schwester auf grausamste Weise zu Tode gequält hat, während meine Eltern gezwungen waren zuzusehen. Sie haben es gewusst. Sie wussten was sie ihr antun würde und sie haben nichts getan. Weil sie glaubten für etwas Größeres bestimmt zu sein, für etwas wichtigeres. Es gibt nichts wichtigeres als das Leben eines kleinen unschuldigen Kindes. Nichts wichtiger! Verstehen sie das?"

Daphne quälte die Worte unter Tränen hervor. Als Snape nicht wie sie erwartete sofort nickte wurde sie deutlicher.

„Heute! Wenn sie heute noch einmal vor der Entscheidung stehen würden, was würden sie tun?", sie klang fast schon hysterisch.

„Es tut mir leid.", war alles was er dazu sagen konnte.

„Wie können sie es dann nur wagen auch nur zu versuchen sich zu entschuldigen. Sie sind kein bisschen besser als all die Todesser die in Askaban sitzen. Auch sie sollten ihr Leben hinter Gefängnismauern fristen, sie haben es verdient dass die Dementoren jegliches Glück von ihnen rauben."

„Vermutlich.", meinte er tonlos.

Daphne stand da und weinte, schüttelte aber immer wieder den Kopf.

„Wir werden eine Lösung für ihr Kind finden.", versicherte ihr Snape.

Mit einem Mal hörte sie auf zu weinen und lachte ihn aus.

„Sie hatten ihre Chance mir zu helfen. Aber sie haben nur zugesehen, was ich aus mir gemacht habe, nachdem sie mir das angetan haben. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie die Möglichkeit bekommen etwas zu tun, dass ihr schlechtes Gewissen beruhigt. Ich will, dass sie jeden Tag bis ans Ende ihres Lebens daran denken müssen, was sie getan haben. Ich will, dass sie jede Nacht schreiend und schweißgebadet aufwachen, nachdem sie in ihren Träumen gesehen haben was Dorette angetan wurde. Genau wie ich. Ich hoffe, dass sie wie ich niemals vergessen können. Niemals. Und ich hoffe der Gedanke daran was sie getan haben verhindern wird, dass sie jemals aufrichtig glücklich werden."

„Keine Sorge, Ms Greengrass, ich habe keine Zweifel, dass jeder einzelne ihrer Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen wird.", meinte er bitter.

„Gut.", zischte sie.

Seit der Nacht in der Hermine zum ersten Mal bei ihm geschlafen hatte, war er von seinen Albträumen verschont geblieben. Aber er würde kein Bett mehr mit ihr teilen. Es wäre weder gut für Hermine noch fair gegenüber Daphne. Sie hatte Recht. Er hatte sie zerstört, denn anstatt Verantwortung für seine Handlung zu übernehmen und ihr die Hand zu reichen, hatte er aus Scham weggesehen und sie in ihr Verderben stürzten lassen. Er war nicht gleich schlimm wie die Todesser, er war schlimmer. Und er war ein elender Feigling.

Als er plötzlich Wärme an seinem Finger spürte, war er wie gelähmt. Er brauchte einen Augenblick ehe er sich die Nachricht ansehen konnte. Daphne wandte sich inzwischen an Patty.

„Würdest du mich bitte zurück bringen?", fragte sie und die Elfe nickte.

„Warten sie. Der Hafen!", hielt Snape sie zurück, als Patty schon die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte.

Daphne hätte nicht gewartet, aber Patty tat es.

„Sie müssen die anderen in Kenntnis setzen, dass der sichere Hafen von Todessern angegriffen wird. Ich werde selbst dorthin aufbrechen.", erklärte er.

Daphne sah ihn zornig und verbittert an, aber sie nickte. Er wusste, dass sie ihm zu gerne nicht geholfen hätte, aber ihr blieb keine andere Wahl. Dafür würde sie ihn noch mehr hassen. Aber Snape bezweifelte, dass es einen großen Unterschied machen würde.

Kaum waren sie mit einem Knall verschwunden, machte er sich bereit für das dunkle Ritual, das erforderlich war durch alle anderen Flüche zu brechen, um an der Seite seiner Frau zu sein. Um sie zu retten würde er jede noch verbliebene Hoffnung für eine gemeinsame Zukunft gänzlich zerstören. Denn ein weiterer Akt der schwarzen Magie innerhalb so kurzer Zeit würde nicht ohne Folgen bleiben, egal wie gut seine Intentionen auch waren.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermine wehrte einen weiteren Fluch von Rabastan ab, ehe ihr zwei Hexen und ein Zauberer zur Hilfe kamen. Sofort untersuchte sie das Kind und eine unglaubliche Last fiel von ihr ab, denn es atmete noch, wenn auch schwach. Der verirrte Fluch der es getroffen hatte, hatte es einfach nur erstarren lassen. Mit einem einfachen Zauber befreite sie es aus der Starre und es begann zwar sofort bitterlich zu weinen, aber es war in Ordnung.

Hermine hatte keine Zeit aufzuatmen, ein Fluch traf sie auf den Rücken und ließ sie fast zu Boden gehen. Als eine Hexe die alles aufmerksam beobachtet hatte einen Gegenzauber auf sie warf, konnte sie gerade noch die Balance halten und kippte nicht nach vorne. Da Rabastan ihretwegen hier war, wollte sie nicht anderen zumuten ihren Kampf zu übernehmen, sie drängte die Mutter mit Kind daher zur Hexe die ihr geholfen hatte. Hermine bemerkte den Käfer, der hastig von ihr hinüber zur Frau flog und sich unauffällig auf ihrer Weste niederließ. Da Rita alle Beweise die sie sichergestellt hatten als Teil von sich bei sich trug, war es das in der Tat das sinnvollste das sie tun konnte.

„Bitte bring sie raus hier, sie ist ein Squib.", erklärte Hermine und die Hexe nickte nur und gab der Mutter mit Kind Deckung.

Ihr ursprünglicher Plan sah es vor sie zum Fluchtweg zu bringen. Dort öffnete sich gerade die Tür und Fred und Angelina stürmten mit ein paar anderen in den Raum. Doch sie waren die letzten, denn sofort sahen die Todesser das Problem und drei von ihnen machten sich daran den Ausgang zu blockieren. Der Zauber den sie anwandten ließ die Tür völlig verschwinden.

Hermine musste sich nicht zurück zu Rabastan kämpfen, er hatte die Verfolgung bereits aufgenommen.

Sie warf einen Fluch auf ihn sowie niemand sich im Weg befand, doch er warf ihn einfach zurück. Als sie ein Schild machte, sah sie bereits ihren Fehler. Rabastan zog des magische Artefakt aus seinem Umhang und sie donnerte gegen die Wand und riss ein paar andere Hexen und Zauberer mit sich um. Aber das war erst der Anfang. Offenbar hatten sie ihre Strategie somit geändert, denn während sie wieder mühsam auf die Beine kam, sah sie wie rund um Zauberer und Hexen stürzten und durch den Raum geworfen wurden. Aber sie hatte kaum Zeit sich darum zu kümmern. Hermine hatte Mühe die Vielzahl an Flüchen abzuwehren, die Rabastan pausenlos auf sie warf.

Es lagen schon viel zu viele Leute regungslos am Boden, trotzdem sie ihnen von der Zahl her überlegen waren, würden sie dem Angriff nicht lange stand halten. Der sicherer Hafen war verloren, alles was sie noch tun konnten war die Verluste so klein wie möglich zu halten. Die Angst, dass es bereits Tote gab setzte ihr schwer zu, denn jeder und jede die hier streben würde tat es nur, weil sie hier gewesen war. Rabastan hätte den sicheren Hafen gewiss ignoriert, wäre sie nie hierher gekommen. Während sie einen seiner unzähligen Flüche zurück warf, hörte sie einen Schrei, der bestimmt von einem Kind kam. Sie spürte die Wut in sich aufsteigen, wusste aber nicht was geschah.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, stand sie mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab da, während Rabastan erst wieder dabei war auf die Beine zu kommen. Obwohl alle so dicht gedrängt standen, hielten sie von ihr Abstand und warfen ihr schockierte Blicke zu. Hermine versuchte sich nicht beirren zu lassen, sondern warf weitere Flüche auf Rabastan, der sie allerdings problemlos abwehrte.

„Mach das nochmal!", vernahm sie Freds Stimme und ein Blick zu ihm, der wesentlich weniger weit von ihr entfernt war als zuvor, sagte ihr, dass er der einzige war, der sich offenbar nicht erschrocken hatte.

Da sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie getan hatte, war es ihr unmöglich seinem Wunsch nachzukommen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatten die Kampfhandlungen, die sie mit dem was wohl wieder ein Ausbruch alter Magie war, unterbrochen hatte, wieder begonnen. Der Kampf erschien ihr heftiger als zuvor. Mittlerweile waren viel zu viele ihrer Leute außer Gefecht gesetzt und viele waren damit beschäftigt die Tür zum Nebenraum zu schützen, in dem sie die Verletzten untergebracht hatten. Hermine hoffte jemand hatte inzwischen daran gedacht die Hauselfen zu rufen und mit der Evakuierung begonnen.

Als sie zwei Flüche in Folge trafen war Hermine kurz davor zu Boden zu gehen. Während sie einen Fluch auf Rabastan warf, sah sie, dass Fred und Angelina bemüht waren sich zu ihr vor zu kämpfen. Da sie auf der anderen Seite einer Wand aus Todessern standen, hatten sie jedoch keine Chance. Hermine glaubte bereits, dass der nächste Fluch sie zu Fall bringen würde, doch da sprang Nancy in Begleitung von Sid hervor und sie begannen Rabastan weitere Flüche entgegen zu schleudern.

Inzwischen sprach Hermine einen Heilzauber, der ihr wieder die nötige Kraft gab den Kampf fortzusetzen. Mittlerweile waren sie den Todessern zahlenmäßig unterlegen. Alles was sie noch tun konnten war es so lange die Stellung zu halten, bis alle evakuiert worden waren.

„Diesmal wirst du nicht entkommen!", höhnte Rabastan.

Der wahnsinnige Ausdruck in seinen Augen, und die noch nie gesehene Bewegung die er mit dem Zauberstab vollführte, ließen sie böses ahnen. Sie war bereit den Fluch zurück zu werfen, doch unerwartet ertönte ein „Expelliarmus." und ihr Zauberstab wurde von ihr weg geschleudert.

Nancy und Sid war es nicht entgangen, und stattdessen stellten sie sich Rabastan entgegen. Ein Zauberer der die Tür verteidigte, schickte Hermine den Zauberstab zurück. Als sie ihn wieder in Händen hielt war es zu spät. Ein kühler Wind ging durch den Raum, und sie konnte die dunkle Energie gut spüren. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab, doch sie kam nicht dazu einen Fluch zu sprechen. Nancy tat es an ihrer Stelle doch das Ergebnis war verheerend.

„Dumme Hexe!", schimpfte Rabastan, als er sah, dass sein Fluch nicht das gewünschte Ziel traf.

Der schrille Schrei den Nancy ausstieß, schmerzte in ihren Ohren. Ihr Körper wurde ein Stück weit in die Luft gehoben, und ein krampfartiges Zucken durchfuhr ihn, ehe er leblos zu Boden stürzte.

Hermine versuchte sie mit einem Zauber zu fangen, und das gleiche tat Sid, doch jegliche Magie schien an ihr abzuprallen und sie schlug mit dem Kopf am Boden auf, da weder Sid noch Hermine durch ihre Versuche rechtzeitig in der Lage waren sie zu aufzufangen.

„Monster!", schrie Sid und begann ein Duell mit Rabastan.

Hermine griff sofort ein als eine andere Hexe sich um Nancy kümmerte. Obwohl Sid so geladen war, schien Rabastan durch seine Attacke auf unheimliche Weise an Stärke gewonnen zu haben. Ein Blick auf die leblose Nancy, die von der Hexe hinüber zur Tür geschafft wurde, ließ sie grauenvolles ahnen. Sie wurde zunehmend noch blasser. Auf irgendeine Weise schien Rabastan ihre Energie angezapft zu haben. Die Hexe und Nancy kamen nicht weit, zwei Todesser stellten sich ihr entgegen. Während sie mit der Entscheidung haderte wem sie helfen sollte, fielen plötzlich alle Lichter für einen Moment aus, ehe sie wieder unruhig und verstörend aufflackerten.

Eine Aura dunkler Energie breitete sich im Raum aus und Hermine rechnete bereits mit dem Schlimmsten, als schwarzer Rauch sie einhüllte. Ein Donner grollte und das Gebäude zitterte, sie riss den Zauberstab zur Seite als eine Gestalt sich neben ihr materialisierte. Doch es war Snape. Die Erleichterung allerdings blieb aus, als sie seinen finsteren und unheimlichen Blick bemerkte. Sie hätte es nicht mehr für möglich gehalten und fand keinen rationalen Grund, aber ihn diesem Moment fürchtete sie ihn so sehr wie niemals zuvor.

Umso erstaunter war sie, als Sid nicht zögerte sich an ihn zu wenden.

„Er hat ein dunkles Band gesponnen.", erklärte er und zeigte auf Rabastan, dessen Fluch er abwehrte.

Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, denn der Kampf nahm ihn völlig in Anspruch.

„Wo ist das Opfer?", wandte sich Snape mit derart bedrohlicher Stimme an sie, dass kein Wort herausbrachte, sondern nur auf Nancy zeigen konnte.

Sofort eilte er zu ihr. Hermine war bemüht zwei Todesser von Snape und Nancy fernzuhalten. Sie bekam Unterstützung von der Hexe die versucht hatte Nancy wegzubringen. Auch Sid musste nicht länger alleine kämpfen. Angelina und Fred hatten einen Todesser überwältigt und während Angelina mit einem weiteren beschäftigt war, unterstützte Fred tatkräftig Sid. Rabastan riskierte es trotz der beiden Gegner immer wieder Flüche in Hermines Richtung zu werfen, und sie ging davon aus, dass er bald wieder einen wirklich dunklen Fluch anwenden würde.

„Wir brauchen bereits sein Blut!", vernahm sie die finstere Stimme von Snape, der an ihr vorbei stürmte und nun auch gegen Rabastan kämpfte.

Hermine und die Hexe schützten immer noch Nancys Körper. Niemand sonst konnte ihnen zur Hilfe kommen, da wer sich nicht gerade direkt mit einzelnen Todessern duellierte immer noch mit dem Schutz der Tür beschäftigt war.

„Sind sie überhaupt noch hier?", rief Hermine hinüber und war entsetzt, als ein Zauberer nickte.

„Es liegt seit einer Weile ein Fluch über dem Haus.", keuchte die Hexe, die an ihrer Seite kämpfte, „Niemand kann hinaus oder herein ohne schwerwiegenden Schaden zu nehmen. Ein paar der Todesser müssen ihn gesprochen haben nachdem sie bemerkt haben wie viele Leute die Flucht ergriffen."

Sie würden also mehr Verstärkung brauchen als nur Snape, auch wenn dieser mit beeindruckenden, wenn auch erschreckenden Mitteln kämpfte.

„Gebt mir Deckung.", hörte sie ihn zu Fred und Sid sagen bevor er regungslos stehen blieb.

Beinahe traf sie ein Fluch, weil sie sich hatte ablenken lassen. Sofort konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihr eigenes Duell. Eine Todesserin, die gerade einen Zauberer überwältigt hatte, stürmte auf sie zu und Hermine musste es nun mit zweien aufnehmen.

Als Rabastan einen furchtbaren Schrei losließ, sah der Todesser mit dem sie kämpfte kurz zur Seite und sie entwaffnete ihn. Kaum hatte sie den Zauberstab in Händen brach sie ihn ungeachtet entzwei. Eine Waffe weniger, bedeutete einen Gegner so gut wie ausgeschaltet zu haben. Tatsächlich warf die Hexe an ihrer Seite eilig einen Zauber auf ihn und er ging sofort in die Knie und sackte dann in sich zusammen.

„Sie wollen das Band an sich reißen!", schrie Sid ihr plötzlich zu, „Halt sie um jeden Preis von ihr fern!"

Da Hermine den Zauber nicht kannte, konnte sie lediglich mutmaßen, was dieser Wechsel für Nancy bedeuten würde. Aber Sids entsetzten Ausdruck nach müsste es verheerende Konsequenzen haben.

Snape stürmte mit einer Phiole in der Hand von Rabastan davon und kniete sich zu Nancy. Während sie die Todesserin für einen Moment hatte erstarren lassen, blickte sie aus den Augenwinkeln zu Nancy. Snape malte ihr ein Symbol mit dem was wohl Rabastans Blut war auf die Stirn. Als er begann in einer seltsamen Sprache eine Beschwörung zu sprechen, gelang es ihr die Todesserin zu entwaffnen. Sie zahlte dafür allerdings einen Preis. Ein Fluch von Rabastan, den Sid und Fred nicht hatten stoppen können, traf sie und unter Schmerzen stürzte sie und spürte sofort das warme Blut in ihrem Mund.

„Hermine!", schrien mehrere Stimmen gleichzeitig.

Sie war sich sicher, dass Snape, Sid und Fred darunter waren. Dann hörte sie noch die Stimme von Angelina, verstand aber nicht mehr was sie sagte, ehe sich ihre Welt in absolute Stille und völlige Dunkelheit hüllte.

Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf, als ihre letzte Erinnerung in ihr Bewusstsein drang.

„Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?", rief sie sofort.

Die erste Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, sie lag neben der bewusstlosen Nancy im Lazarett.

„Ist der Kampf noch im Gange?", fragte sie eine Hexe neben ihr, die ein heulendes Kind hielt.

Als die Hexe nickte sprang sie auf. Zwar fühlte sie sich nicht sicher auf den Beinen, aber sie musste wieder nach draußen. Als sie zur Tür stürmte hielt ein alter Zauberer sie zurück.

„Ich muss ihnen helfen.", verlangte Hermine.

„In deinem Zustand stehst du mehr im Weg und in fünf Minuten müssen sie wieder einen Weg finden dich hier herein zu schaffen.", erklärte er.

„Aber sie sind zu wenige.", protestierte Hermine.

„Wir haben ihnen gerade die letzten sieben 5er rausgeschickt. Du bist eine 2, solange noch so viele kampfbereite 4er und 3er auf ihren Einsatz warten, bleibst du hier.", packte er sie an den Schultern und setzte sie auf eine umgedrehte Bäckerkiste.

„Zwei?", fragte sie laut, als der Zauberer, der offensichtlich die Koordination hier übernommen hatte, bereits viel zu weit weg war.

„Es bezieht sich auf die schwere deiner Verletzungen und deine Möglichkeit zu kämpfen.", erklärte die Frau neben ihr, die ein Baby stillte, „Ich bin eine Null da ich über keine magischen Kräfte verfüge."

Sofort erkannte sie beide wieder und fand die Nummerierung furchtbar unpassend gewählt für Squibs, allerdings wunderte es sie nicht, dass es unter den momentanen Umständen niemand irritierte.

„Seid ihr in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine und betrachtete das zufrieden trinkende Baby.

„Dank deiner schnellen Reaktion.", nickte die Frau und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

Sie fühlte die Freude darüber nur mehr dumpf, als sie hinüber zu Nancy und dann zu den anderen Verletzten blickte. Alle trugen Schleifen, auch sie selbst. Sie betrachtete die Schleife auf der ihre Nummer stand.

Rabastan wollte sie, deshalb war sie hier für alle eine Gefahr. Schnell hatte sie eine Frau mit einer 4er-Schleife ausgemacht, die mit einem etwas größeren Kind zusammen saß. Als der alte Zauberer nicht hinsah behexte sie sehr zur Überraschung der Mutter mit Baby ihre Haare und ging hinüber zu der Frau. Vielleicht könnte sie einen Deal mit Rabastan aushandeln.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N:**

Und schon wieder ein Cliffhanger, aber das nächste Update gibt es wieder der Routine folgend am Samstag, ihr müsst also zumindest keine ganze Woche auf die Fortsetzung warten.

Ich danke euch vielmals für eure Reviews und fürs Lesen!

Rebecca Slytherin: Ja, Hermine schafft es schon wieder von einem Kampf in den nächsten zu stolpern. Wenn es rund geht, dann so richtig. Übrigens, ich antworte so bald wie möglich auf die Nachricht, versprochen, ich hab nur bisher leider noch keine Zeit dafür gefunden.

AlexUhde: Wieso Hermine aufgeflogen ist, weiß sie noch nicht und wir auch nicht. Aber es hat einen Grund. Die Informationen hat Rita, solange sie also sicher da raus kommt war die vorige Mission erfolgreich. Da Enid und Arthur ein gemeinsames Kind erwarten, haben sie eine Option die Untersuchung gewissermaßen zu umgehen. Genaueres wird da noch folgen. Was Ginny widerfahren ist, ist wirklich einfach nur grausam und gemein. Es setzt auch mir am meisten zu.

Weltherrscherchen: Freut mich, dass dir die Anspielung aufgefallen ist und sie dir gefallen hat. Harry und Ginny haben noch einen weiten Weg vor sich, aber sie sind stark, das gibt mir Hoffnung.

sus: Ich weiß der Trank wird auch in diesem Kapitel wieder nur kurz erwähnt, aber jetzt ist es bald soweit.


	104. Refugium

**103 Refugium**

„Los, los, los ihr Vierer!", rief der alte Zauberer und Hermine folgte fünf anderen, während an ihnen vorbei Verletzte getragen wurden.

Sie hatte keine Zeit sich einen wirklichen Überblick über das Geschehen zu verschaffen. Fünf Todesser erwarteten sie direkt vor dem Eingang, der immer noch schwer umkämpft war. Hermine verstand schnell, dass die Leute die ausgetauscht wurden nur die Verteidiger der Tür waren. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sich von hier entfernen und ins Kampfesgeschehen stürzen könnten. Ihre einzige Aufgabe war es zu versuchen so viele Todesser wie möglich, die sie direkt angriffen, zu Fall zu bringen. Am Boden lagen bereits viele zerbrochene Zauberstäbe. Hermine nahm stark an, es waren nicht nur die der Todesser. Ihre einzige Chance war es in der Tat alle Waffen zu beseitigen, die gegen sie verwendet werden konnten.

„Rabastan!", schrie Hermine laut und irritierte damit ihre Mitstreiterinnen und Mitstreiter, „Lass uns verhandeln."

„Lasst sie durch!", hörte er seine Stimme und die Todesser gaben einen Weg frei, den sie sofort nahm und der sich auch sofort wieder schloss.

Niemand griff sie an, aber sie hatte Mühe den Strahlen zu entgehen die ihr Ziel verfehlt hatten und nun verirrt durch den Raum schossen. Es war ein seltsames Bild, das sich ihr bot. Während Fred und Sid wieder wie Angelina mit anderen Todessern kämpften, waren Snape und Rabastan in ihren eigenen Kampf verwickelt, den sie auch nicht unterbrachen, während Rabastan nun mit ihr sprach.

„Was kannst du mir anbieten, das ich mir nicht selbst nehmen kann?", höhnte er, während er einen mächtigen Fluch abwehrte mit dem Snape ihn attackierte.

„Mich.", meinte sie und schützte ihre Augen, da die blau-weißen Blitze so hell waren, dass sie sich geblendet fühlte , „Lass alle anderen gehen und ich werde dich begleiten."

„Bestimmt nicht.", mischte sich Snape in das Gespräch ein, während er unter Anstrengung einen Fluch von Rabastan abwehrte, „Hör auf solchen Unsinn zu reden, wenn du etwas tun willst erledige ein paar der anderen Todesser und Todesserinnen."

„Es ist meine Entscheidung.", erklärte Hermine, „Unschuldige sollen nicht meinetwegen zu Schaden kommen."

„Sei nicht naiv. Er wird nicht aufhören, wenn er dich hat.", meinte Snape angestrengt.

Er und Rabastan hatten beide Flüche aufeinander geworfen und rangen nun darum wessen Fluch der stärkere wäre. Als Snapes Fluch immer weiter zurück geworfen würde entschied sie, dass er recht hatte, zu verhandeln wäre sinnlos. Sie hob bereits den Zauberstab, um Snape zu helfen, doch das bemerkte auch Rabastan. Hastig zog er einen zweiten Zauberstab und schleuderte ihr sofort einen Fluch entgegen, den Hermine gekonnt abwehrte. Inzwischen hatte sein anderer Zauber zwar nicht an Stärke gewonnen, war aber auch nicht schwächer geworden. Womit er allerdings nicht rechnete war die Waghalsigkeit von Sid. Rabastan schrie auf, als er getroffen wurde. Sein Zauber brach ab und der Fluch von Snape gewann Überhand. Rabastan wurde gegen eine Wand geworfen.

Im gleichen Moment änderte sich die Stimmung unter den Todessern und entsetzt hörte Hermine das erste „Avada Kedavra." das sein Ziel glücklicherweise verfehlte. Alles worum es ihnen nun noch zu gehen schien war es in kürzester Zeit die größtmögliche Zerstörung anzurichten. Als Rabastan wieder auf die Beine kam, wollte Snape sich auf ihn stürzen, doch auf ein Zeichen hin blockierten fünf Todesser ihm den Weg, zwei davon hatten bis dahin mit Hermine gekämpft.

„Du wirst dafür bezahlen.", schrie Rabastan erzürnt und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

Sie sprang in Deckung hinter einen umgeworfenen Tisch, als ein anderer Todesser einen versuchten Angriff auf Rabastan verhinderte und Rabastan bereits „Avada" gesprochen hatte. Auch ein weiterer Angriff scheiterte und erst als er den Stab mit der letzten Silbe von „Kedavra" zur Seite riss erkannte sie ihren Fehler.

„Nein! Sid!", schrie sie während sie aufsprang und versuchte den Zauber abzulenken und Sid gleichzeitig zu warnen.

Sid konnte sich gerade noch umdrehen und sah den grünen Strahl auf ihn zurasen. Hermine wollte ihn gerade mit einem Zauber aus der Schusslinie werfen, als ihr der Zauberstab aus der Hand flog. Der Strahl traf Sids Oberkörper und entsetzt riss er seine Augen auf. Hysterisch schrie sie seinen Namen, als er in sich zusammen sackte und stürzte. Er kam so zu liegen, dass sie sein Gesicht gut sehen konnte. Sein leerer Blick ließ keine Zweifel zu, er war tot.

„Du bist die Letzte!", lachte Rabastan voller Hohn.

Eine Welle an Emotionen überrollte sie.

„Hermine!", hörte sie Stimmen und wurde sich klar, dass sie schon mehrmals geschrien haben mussten.

Erschrocken sah sie wie ein Fluch direkt vor ihrem Gesicht gestoppt wurde. Angelina drückte ihr ihren Zauberstab in die Hand.

„Nimm ihn, auch wenn du ihn nicht zwingend brauchst.", meinte Angelina.

Hermine verstand erst als sie zwei Todesser vor ihr auf dem Boden sah. Jemand hatte die beiden inzwischen sogar schon entwaffnet. Dann fiel ihr Blick zu Rabastan, der sich mit Snape duellierte und der doch etwas beeinträchtigt wirkte.

Gemeinsam nahmen es Angelina und Hermine mit einer Todesserin auf, die schnell zu Boden ging. Hermine hastete zu ihr und schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab. Als sie ihn zerbrochen hatte, wandte sie sich um zu Angelina die wieder mitten in einem Duell steckte. Ehe sie sich in das Duell einmischen konnte sah sie eine andere Todesserin, die einen Fluch auf Angelina warf. Gerade rechtzeitig ehe er ihren Bauch traf, konnte Hermine ihn abwehren.

„Geh mit der nächsten Gruppe in das Lazarett!", forderte Hermine sie streng auf.

Da der Schock sichtlich noch tief saß nickte sie sofort. Hermine löste sie im Duell ab und musste es auch mit der Todesserin aufnehmen. Allerdings blieb sie nicht lange alleine. Da mit Rabastan gemeinsam nur noch acht Todesser kampffähig waren, hatten die fünfzehn Dreier die ihnen der alte Zauberer schickte kein Problem sich auch in das Kampfesgeschehen zu stürzen. Auch der alte Zauberer selbst kam, um zu kämpfen. Er eilte mit einer Hexe Hermine zu Hilfe und schnell hatten sie den ersten ihrer beiden Gegner entwaffnet. Es gab nun eine eindeutige Wende im Kampf. Snape gelang es Rabastan in Schach zu halten und nur zwei andere verfügten über annähernd seine Fähigkeiten sowie Hermine das von dem was sich ihr zeigte abschätzen konnte.

„Wir haben noch dreimal so viele Kämpfer!", schleuderte der alte Zauberer den Todessern entgegen.

Hermine wusste, dass er log, aber tatsächlich schienen sie ihm zu glauben. Schließlich hatten sie Zeit gehabt ihre Verletzten zu heilen.

Unter den Todessern machte sich Unruhe breit, als die Tür sich öffnete und weitere zehn Zauberer und Hexen in den Saal stürmten.

Hermine sah wie Rabastan ein Signal gab und sie begannen sich zurück zu ziehen. Sie kümmerten sich nicht um ihre Verletzten.

„Wir sehen uns wieder!", rief Rabastan drohend.

Tatsächlich entfernte er sich auch selbst in Richtung Tür, was Snape ihm nicht einfach machte.

„Achtung!", schrie Hermine, als sie ein Grinsen auf Rabastans Lippen sah.

Natürlich war das noch nicht alles gewesen. Mit einem Mal waren alle Lichter aus und als sie angingen war überall schwarzer Nebel zu sehen. Sie schrie auf, als sie von etwas getroffen wurde.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Ich hatte glücklicherweise noch ausreichend Blut von Rabastan.", hörte sie die Stimme von Snape, „Das Band hat nur ein paar Sekunden angehalten und er konnte es kaum beanspruchen. Wir sprechen in ihrem Fall also nur um den Verlust von ein paar Tagen, maximal zwei Wochen."

Erschrocken riss Hermine die Augen auf und setzte sich auf. Sie fühlte sich etwas schlapp, aber spürte sonst keine Beschwerden.

„Was heißt das? Verlust von Tagen oder Wochen?", sie sah sich um und stellte fest, dass sie im Lazarett war, Fred, Angelina und Snape saßen bei ihr.

Nancy lag neben ihr, sie war immer noch nicht bei Bewusstsein.

„Ich kann mich denke ich noch an alles erinnern, das heißt…", dämmerte welche Bedeutung seine Worte noch haben könnten.

Als Snape zu sprechen begann entfernte sich Fred und ging auf eine Gruppe die heftig diskutierte zu.

„Das Dunkle Band dient dazu anderen Lebewesen ihre Lebensenergie abzusaugen und sie für eigene Zwecke zu verwenden oder sie in sich zu speichern. Bei magischen Wesen kann wesen sich auch ihres magischen Potentials bedienen. Allerdings geht kaum jemand das Risiko des Bandes ein, da es auch umgekehrt werden kann.", erklärte Snape.

„Was heißt das für Nancy?", war es Hermines dringlichste Frage und sie griff nach ihrer Hand, „Wieso bin ich bei Bewusstsein und sie nicht?"

„Er hat sie sehr intensiv beansprucht ehe ich das Band durchtrennen konnte, ihr Körper wird eine Weile brauchen sich zu regenerieren.", meinte er.

„Und wie viel Zeit hat er ihr genommen?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Da ich nicht von Anfang an dabei war fällt es mir schwerer es abzuschätzen, aber ich fürchte er hat sie um mindestens zehn Jahre beraubt.", sagte er bitter.

„Und Sid?", fragte Hermine obwohl sie die Antwort genau wusste.

„Er ist tot.", meinte er in sachlichen Ton, „Vermutlich hat er indem er Rabastan angegriffen und seinen Zorn auf sich gerichtet hat nicht nur mir das Leben gerettet, sondern uns allen."

Hermine riss die Augen weit auf, ein derartiges Eingeständnis aus Snapes Mund, hätte sie nie erwartet. Gerade im Fall von Sid am aller wenigsten.

„Sie sind sich immer noch nicht einig, wohin sie sich zurückziehen wollen.", meldete sich plötzlich Fred zu Wort, der gerade wieder zurückkam.

„Wir können nicht mehr lange bleiben.", meinte Snape ernst, „Unsere Schutzzauber werden das Ministerium auf uns aufmerksam machen. Die Tarnung bleibt vielleicht noch eine Stunde aufrecht, aber gewiss nicht länger."

„Sie haben Kontakt mit den Leuten die rechtzeitig aus dem Gebäude geflohen sind aufgenommen. Ihnen geht es ähnlich. Ich denke die Entscheidung ist für sie noch dringender, aber es gibt keine guten Alternativen. Ein Haus wie dieses ist nicht mehr möglich solange die Todesser frei herumlaufen. Viele denken darüber nach die Flucht doch aufzugeben, die Zahl der Gruppe die rechtzeitig verschwinden konnte ist auf nicht einmal die Hälfte geschrumpft.", berichtete Fred.

„Was wäre mit dem Raum der Wünsche? Er würde die passende Infrastruktur bieten. Nahrung könnten die Elfen von der Schulküche abzweigen. Platz wäre für alle.", schlug Hermine vor.

„Umbridge kennt den Raum der Wünsche.", meinte Fred.

„Aber wir könnten uns den Raum so wünschen, dass sie ihn nicht finden kann."

„Sie kennt den Eingang!", betonte Fred.

„Ja, aber ich denke es wird Zeit seine Grenzen auszutesten.", meinte sie und raffte sich auf, „Dobby!"

Der Elf erschien sofort.

„Ich sammle noch schnell die Wünsche für die neue Unterkunft, dann werde ich sie erschaffen.", war Hermine entschlossen.

Snape wollte etwas einwenden, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Sucht inzwischen den Käfer.", bat sie, „Es wäre höchst unerfreulich, wenn wir ihn verloren hätten."

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Snape hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie niemals auf der Flucht gewesen war, weshalb sie ihre Haare wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand gezaubert hatte. Sie fühlte sich fast etwas schuldig, weil der Widerstand derart viel Zeit und Energie in dieses Unterfangen gesteckt hatte. Sie nahm sich fest vor noch härter zu arbeiten, um sich auf diese Weise bei ihnen zu bedanken.

Dobby und sie apparierten in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Vorsichtig schlichen sie sich hinaus und hasteten zu dem Korridor in dem sich der Zugang zum Raum der Wünsche befand.

„Hermine?", hörte sie plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme und wandte sich um, es war Zacharias und er war nicht alleine, Luna stand neben ihm.

Ehe sie etwas sagen konnte hörte sie die Stimme von Umbridge. Die letzte der sie begegnen wollte.

„Bitte, ihr müsst eine Möglichkeit finden sie abzulenken. Ich muss den Raum der Wünsche benutzen.", bat sie ohne ihnen eine Erklärung zu liefern.

„Du hattest recht Luna, es ist wirklich die richtige Hermine.", war Zacharias erstaunt.

„Die anderen waren auch nicht sonderlich überzeugend.", erklärte Luna.

„Bitte.", wiederholte Hermine.

Sie war überrascht welches tiefe Vertrauen sie zu ihr hatten, denn sie zögerten, kaum hatten sie wirklich verstanden, nicht länger obwohl sie nicht einmal wussten, weshalb Hermine so unter Zeitdruck stand. Tatsächlich wurde die Stimme von Umbridge leiser und sie schien sich zu entfernen. Eilig lief Hermine weiter, gefolgt von Dobby. Er war ein Schlüsselelement ihres Planes.

Ehe ihr etwas dazwischen kam lief sie vor der Wand auf und ab und dachte daran was sie brauchten. Als keine Tür erschien nahm sie Dobbys Hand.

„Wenn du den Eingang finden kannst, dann hatten wir Erfolg.", flüsterte sie ihm zu und reichte ihm die Hand.

Sie erschienen in einer kleinen Kammer, die sich den steinernen Wänden nach zu urteilen im Kerker befinden musste. Vor ihr war eine Tür, hinter ihr die Rückseite eines Bildes. Aufgeregt öffnete sie die Tür und konnte kaum ihren Augen trauen. Vor ihr lag kein Raum, vor ihr lag ein Dorf. Der Himmel war blau, sie hörte Vögel zwitschern. Es gab unzählige Häuser. Für einen Augenblick glaubte sie der Raum hätte nur ein Portal in ein wirklich existierendes Dorf geöffnet, doch dann sah sie zu den Seiten der Tür. Hier konnte wesen eindeutig die Mauern sehen und sie war sich sicher, dass die Decke nur ähnlich verhext war wie die der großen Halle.

„Hättest du noch etwas Zeit uns zu helfen? Und denkst du auch andere Elfen wären vielleicht dazu bereit?", fragte Hermine.

Dobby nickte.

„Danke.", strahlte sie und nahm den kleinen Elf in den Arm.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Zwei Stunden später saß sie gemeinsam mit Theodor auf einer Couch in einem der Häuser. Von hier konnten sie Su, Rita und Sophie, die sich an einem Computer zu schaffen machten gut beobachten.

„Es sollte jetzt klappen.", meinte Sophie und drückte auf Eingabe.

Ihrem Jubeln zufolge tat es das.

„Erlass 35e ist direkt über die Startseite von Tartaros zu erreichen. Außerdem alles über ihre Zusammenarbeit mit Wizlove und den Missbrauch von magischen Artefakten in den Laboren des Muggelkonzernes.", war Su begeistert, „Die Sonderaussendung des Tag des Propheten kann somit sofort rausgehen."

Es wäre nicht der einzige Schlag für sie, denn gemeinsam mit Sophie und Rita war es Su wirklich gelungen über das, was sie eine magische Verbindung nannte, die Wizlove Datenbank zu knacken und sämtliche Daten zu löschen. Hermine war überrascht, dass Wizlove ein Muggelsystem verwendete, aber es machte durchaus Sinn. Kombiniert mit Magie, war es die praktischste Form der Datenverwaltung, von der sie je gehört hatte. Ein doppelt gesichertes System, allerdings deshalb auch auf ganz spezielle Weise angreifbar, wenn wesen in der Lage war sowohl die magischen als auch die muggelschen Sicherheitssysteme zu umgehen und durch die magische Verknüpfung auch auf die reale Pergamentsammlung zugreifen konnte.

„Morgen machen wir Schlagzeilen.", freute sich Hermine und grinste dabei Rita an.

Sie hatten tatsächlich Erfolg gehabt. Nun mussten sie auf die Bevölkerung hoffen.

„Das ist einfach der Wahnsinn!", verkündete Charlene, die in Begleitung von Zacharias und Luna zurückkam, „Ihr wollt mir wirklich sagen, dass dieses ganze Dorf einfach nur ein Produkt von Magie ist?"

„Genau das.", nickte Zacharias.

„Meine Güte, woher weiß ich dann noch was real ist und was nicht.", schüttelte sie lachend den Kopf und warf sich zu Hermine und Theodor auf die Couch, „Ehrlich in solchen Momenten wünschte ich die Geheimhaltung würde ganz schnell fallen. Ihr könnt euch das nicht vorstellen, wie faszinierend das alles hier für einen nicht magisch begabten Menschen ist."

„Glaube mir ich finde eure Welt ähnlich faszinierend.", erklärte Theodor, „Ich bedauere irgendwie die halbblütigen Zauberer und Hexen. Für sie sind beide Welten von Anfang an normal."

„Das wäre ja einmal ein interessantes Argument gegen Erlass 35.", scherzte Zacharias.

Die Ausgelassenheit ihrer Freunde und Freundinnen stand so im Kontrast zu dem was sie eben erlebt hatte. Während sie gerade noch zumindest ein kleines Lächeln zustande gebracht hatte, sackten ihre Lippen allerdings sofort nach unten, als Snape mit einem düsteren Blick eintrat.

„Du hast mich gebeten dir bescheid zu geben sobald Phoebe eingetroffen ist.", meinte er.

Hermine atmete tief durch und nickte.

„Sie wartet vor der Tür.", erklärte er.

Phoebe wusste noch nicht was geschehen war und Hermine hatte noch keine Vorstellung davon wie sie es ihr beibringen könnte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

A/N: Tut mir leid, dass das Kapitel ungewöhnlich kurz ist, ich habe im Moment weniger Zeit und bitte daher um etwas Nachsicht.

Danke fürs Lesen und für eure Reviews! Wie jedes Mal haben sie mich sehr gefreut!

Rebecca Slytherin: Sie haben den Kampf zwar gewonnen, aber gut ausgegangen ist er wirklich nicht. Und die Todesser laufen auch immer noch frei herum.

Weltherrscherchen: Ich finde es auch nett, dass Snape und Hermine wieder im selben Raum sind bzw. im selben Gebäude. Auch wenn sie noch keine Zeit hatten wirklich zu interagieren.

Lexx: Ich nehme nicht an, dass Daphne wegen Snape ein Problem mit der DA haben wird. Sie hat nur ein Problem mit Snape. Und gemeinsamer Feind hin oder her, Snape wusste dass ihre kleine Schwester zu Tode gefoltert werden würde und hat es nicht verhindert. Möglicherweise hat der Krieg dadurch weniger lange gedauert, möglicherweise nicht. Das ist ungewiss und daher kann ich Daphne gut verstehen. Vor allem nachdem sie gerade zum ersten Mal davon erfahren hat, dass es die Chance gegeben hätte sie zu retten. Snape hat zwar im besten Interesse versucht Teil der Mission zu werden, um die Greengrass Familie vielleicht doch noch schützen zu können, aber er hat das Unheil dadurch erst heraufbeschworen und es dann seinen Lauf nehmen lassen. Wenn es einen Maulwurf in der DA gibt, dann ist das wohl ein Agent der DA sonst würde er kaum falsche Informationen streuen.

AlexUhde: Das ist die große Frage ob Hermine das kann…


	105. Unser kleines Dorf

**A/N:**

Lieber Leser und Leserinnen! Schon lange plane ich eine etwas längere Pause und ursprünglich wollte ich noch ein wenig weiter kommen, aber da sich immer wieder unerwartete Kapitel einschieben und ich derzeit viel um die Ohren habe und allgemein wenig Energie zur Verfügung habe, werde ich bereits nach diesem Kapitel pausieren. Wie das eigentlich geplante Kapitel ist auch dieses durchaus geeignet dafür wie ich finde.

Da bereits dieses Kapitel mit kurzer Verspätung veröffentlicht wird ist mir einfach so richtig bewusst geworden, dass ich Urlaub brauche, um Kraft zu tanken. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das.

Ich hoffe ihr verliert in der Zwischenzeit nicht das Interesse und wir sehen uns bald wieder.

Das nächste Update gibt es am **29.03.2011**! Ich wünsche euch bis dahin eine wunderschöne Zeit!

**104 Unser kleines Dorf**

Phoebe strich Nancy sanft durch das Haar und nahm ihre Augen nicht von ihrem Gesicht, während sie mit Hermine sprach. Hermine, die auf der anderen Seite von Nancy saß, hielt deren Hand. Ihr Gesicht hatte zumindest wieder ein wenig Farbe angenommen und die Heilerin, die vor kurzem nach ihr gesehen hatte, war überzeugt, dass sie in den nächsten 24h aufwachen würde.

„Kaum waren wir am vereinbarten Treffpunkt sind die Leute in Panik ausgebrochen. Als erstes sind die Familien aufgebrochen. Dann deren flüchtige Angehörige. Am Ende war es das reinste Chaos. Leute brachen auf die meinten ihre Angehörigen seien schon gegangen und wenig später gingen besagte Angehörige selbst, als sie von dem Irrtum erfuhren. Seid es den Hafen gibt waren wir noch nie so wenige Leute.", berichtete Phoebe.

„Wir werden wieder mehr werden.", versicherte ihr Hermine, „Gerade jetzt wo wir ein ganzes Dorf zur Verfügung haben."

Schon an ihrem Blick konnte Hermine erkennen, dass Phoebe nicht wirklich zufrieden mit der Situation war.

„Weißt du Hermine, so sehr ich es auch schätze habe ich meine Bedenken.", erklärte Phoebe.

Eigentlich hätte Hermine es erwarten sollen, weshalb sie ihre eigene Überraschung doch etwas irritierte. Sie sagte nichts darauf, sondern wartete ab, was genau es war, das Phoebe missfiel.

„Auch diese Festung könnte schon morgen fallen und wenn nicht, wenn sich dieser Ort wirklich als sicher erweisen sollte, dann besteht die Gefahr, dass viele es sich hier zu gemütlich machen und hier eine Parallelgesellschaft aufbauen. Es ist einfach sich auf seiner eigenen kleinen Insel zu verstecken. Wir sind Gleichgesinnte unter uns, alles Störende ist ausgeschlossen. Da übersieht wesen leicht, dass das hier noch in einem ganz anderen Sinne zur Flucht werden kann."

Hermine begann leicht zu wippen und sah starr zu Wand, während sie sich Phoebes Worte durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Der Zauber der kleinen Oase war für sie damit erloschen und die Realität nahm wieder ganz von ihr Besitz. Sie konnte Nancy kaum ansehen, da sich nun die gut verdrängten Bilder in ihre Gedanken zurück stahlen. Und dann war da natürlich noch…

„Hermine, ich denke ich möchte jetzt Sid sehen.", erklärte Phoebe.

Hermine schloss die Augen während sie tief durchatmete und nickte. Vielleicht war es Phoebe plötzlich so dringend weil sie selbst Angst hatte von diesem surrealen Ort verschlungen zu werden an dem die Welt so trügerisch gut erschien. Und dann verstand Hermine ihren Fehler. Sie hatte diesen Ort als das bisschen Normalität und Alltag erschaffen, das ihr half halbwegs bei Verstand zu bleiben. Dieses Dorf war reine Nostalgie, Erinnerung an die entsetzlich wenigen unbeschwerten Tage ihrer Jugend, und eine ständige Versuchung der Wirklichkeit zu entfliehen. Sie hatte den falschen Grundstein gelegt. Warum musste alles Gute immer einen derart fahlen Beigeschmack haben?

„Hermine, würdest du mich bitte zu ihm bringen?", wurde Phoebe deutlicher und Hermine nickte noch ehe ihr Bewusstsein die Frage gänzlich erfasst hatte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Sein Gesicht war unglaublich blass und sein Blick immer noch stechend. Niemand hatte daran gedacht ihm die Augen zu schließen. Phoebe übernahm diese Aufgabe und neben Nancy fand Hermine war sie die Person, als deren Vorrecht sie es fast empfand.

„Lass mich mit ihm alleine.", forderte Phoebe und sie zögerte nicht eine Sekunde.

Ein letztes Mal sah sie ihn an und versuchte dieses Bild in Erinnerung zu behalten. Er lag ruhig da und sah aus als würde er schlafen.

Länger als ein paar Sekunden ertrug Hermine aber auch diesen Anblick nicht. Sei ging hastigen Schrittes nach draußen an die frische Luft, wo sie ihrem Schmerz und der Trauer endlich nachgab und zu weinen und zu schreien begann. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar unter welchem Druck sie schon die ganze Zeit über gestanden hatte.

Sie trocknete gerade ihre Tränen, als Phoebe aus dem Haus kam.

„Nancy wird ihn bestimmt sehen wollen, und ich vermute seine Familie wird auf die Überstellung seiner Leiche nach Frankreich bestehen.", meinte sie völlig sachlich.

Hermine war sich völlig darüber im Klaren, dass Phoebe noch nicht zulassen konnte schwach zu sein und sich deshalb versuchte an einfachen Handlungen und Fakten aufrecht zu handeln. Sie selbst funktionierte nicht unähnlich.

Sie wusste nicht, ob es von Bedeutung war, aber Hermine konnte nicht länger schweigen, sie musste ihr mehr zu den Hintergründen des Angriffs sagen.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld.", begann sie und ehe Phoebe ansetzen konnte, um das zu entkräften, sprach sie weiter, „Rabastan verfolgt mich schon so lange und es hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass auch er auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium ist."

„Was?", fuhr Phoebe sie entsetzt an, „Du hast uns allen vollkommen leichtfertig und gedankenlos einer derartigen Gefahr ausgesetzt? Wie konntest du nur?"

Kopfschüttelnd ging sie vor ihr auf und ab.

„Ich hätte meinen Instinkten vertrauen und mich nicht weich kochen lassen sollen. Vielleicht wäre Sid dann noch am Leben und Nancy hätte noch ihr ganzes nicht verkürztes Leben vor sich."

„Du darfst dir nicht die Schuld dafür…", begann sie und wurde jäh unterbrochen.

„Das tue ich nicht. Ich gebe sie dir. Es ist ganz allein deine Schuld. Dein verantwortungsloses Verhalten hat Sid das Leben gekostet. Und das mindeste was du tun kannst ist das wirklich zu begreifen."

„Das tue ich.", schluchzte Hermine.

„Nein, sonst könntest du nicht hier stehen und mich ansehen.", schüttelte Phoebe nur den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid.", klang es wie ein Flehen.

„Worauf wartest du noch?", schrie Phoebe sie allerdings an, „Verschwinde endlich. Geh mir aus den Augen."

Sie sah die Tränen in ihren Augen und wollte noch einmal versuchen mit ihr zu reden, für sie da zu sein, doch ihr finsterer Blick sagte ihr, dass sie alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Sie konnte nichts anderes tun als zu gehen ohne sich auch nur noch ein einziges Mal umzudrehen, während heiße Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen und zu Boden fielen.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Potter!", hörte Harry, die Stimme von Draco, den er von allen Menschen gerade wirklich am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte.

„Was?", schnaufte er nur und drehte sich um, blieb aber nicht stehen.

Draco holte auf und hielt Schritt und reichte ihm seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang.

„Danke.", murmelte er und es klang nicht danach als würde er es meinen, was vermutlich daran lag, dass er es nicht wirklich tat.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du zurück nach England gehst, um Granger und Snape vor den Konsequenzen deiner Flucht zu bewahren.", erklärte er.

Harry warf ihm nur einen desinteressierten Blick zu.

„Sie hat das Kind verloren, nicht wahr?"

Mit einem Mal blieb Harry, dem alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war, stehen.

„Woher weißt du das?", war er ungehalten und schwor sich der Person, die so eine vertrauliche Information einfach so weitergegeben hatte, so richtig die Meinung zu sagen.

Das letzte was er gerade gebrauchen konnte, war, dass sein Erzfeind über diesen Schicksalsschlag Bescheid wusste.

„Ich habe es einfach erraten.", erklärte Draco jedoch und setzte dem etwas hinzu, „Es ist auch nicht wirklich schwer. Kaum wird es brenzlig läufst du wie ein Feigling davon."

Damit hatte Draco endgültig eine Grenze überschritten, was nahm er sich nur heraus über ihn zu urteilen, als hätte er auch nur die leiseste Vorstellung davon was wirklich Sache war.

„Bitte was? Ich denke ich höre nicht richtig. Wer hat sich Voldemort und auch dem Ministerium wieder und wieder entgegengestellt?", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Und ich tue es damit ein weiteres Mal."

„Ja, Potter. Das ist deine Art davon zu laufen, wenn es ernst wird. Als Ausrede drängst du dich auch noch als Held auf, obwohl niemand um deine Hilfe gebeten hat. Faszinierend wie du es geschafft hast so viele Leute hinters Licht zu führen obwohl Rita Kimmkorn es doch bereits vor Jahren auf den Punkt gebracht hat.", höhnte Draco.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wieso ich tue was ich tue. Du hast keine Ahnung was es bedeutet ich zu sein!", fuhr er ihn an.

„Ja, du! Es geht immer nur um dich. Sogar dann wenn deine Frau nach einer Fehlgeburt im Krankenhaus liegt."

„Sie würde mich verstehen!", setzte Harry ihm entgegen und realisierte sogleich, dass er Draco damit unnötige Angriffsfläche gegeben hatte.

„Wie schwach.", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Du hast es ihr nicht einmal selbst gesagt? Hast du einen Heiler darum gebeten es für dich zu übernehmen?"

„Das geht dich alles nichts an, Malfoy.", schrie er beinahe.

„Selbst von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet Potter. Ich hätte niemals die Frau die ich liebe im Stich gelassen.", erklärte er, doch seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort schwächer.

„Genau, Malfoy.", meinte Harry zynisch.

Einen Augenblick sahen sie einander stumm an, der Hass den sie für einander empfanden hatte so sehr an Wirkung eingebüßt.

„Ich dachte immer du willst besser sein als ich.", war es dann Draco der als erster wieder sprach.

„Ich bin besser als du.", zischte Harry, „Ich weiß nicht was du mit diesem Vortrag erreichen willst. Möglicherweise ist es deine Absicht Hermine Schaden zuzufügen. Wer weiß. Aber ich weiß, dass weder Ginny noch das Kind das wir verloren haben dir irgendetwas bedeuten. Würde es dir etwas bedeuten, dann würdest du wohl ins Krankenhaus apparieren, selbst wenn du dort völlig nutzlos im Flur herumstehen würdest."

„Weißt du was, Potter, ich denke genau das werde ich tun.", funkelte Draco ihn an und grinste heimtückisch.

Wenn es nicht Draco wäre, hätte er in Erwägung gezogen, dass er das gesagt hatte, um ihn zu provozieren und zum Bleiben zu bewegen. Aber es war Draco. Ihn kümmerte weder Ginny noch das Baby das sie verloren hatte. Der einzige Grund ins Krankenhaus zu apparieren wäre um ihn zu provozieren. Heute würde er ihm diese Genugtuung jedoch nicht geben, darüber war er endlich hinaus gewachsen.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Hermine wanderte ziellos durch das Dorf, als sie Snape vor dem Haus stehen sah, in dem sie sich zuvor mit den anderen aufgehalten hatte.

„Ich denke es wird Zeit.", meinte er und sah sie dann forschend an, da sie ihr Gesicht abgewandt hatte.

„Ja.", meinte sie nur und setzte sich sofort wieder in Bewegung.

Snape blieb dicht hinter ihr.

Der Weg in seine Räumlichkeiten war von hier nicht weit. Mit einem Tarnzauber belegt schlichen sie durch die Gänge und begegneten nicht einmal einem Geist.

Hermine kannte noch jeden einzelnen Zauber der ihr die Tür zu Snapes Räumlichkeiten öffnete.

Sie überließ es ihm die Tür zu verschließen und die Zauber neu zu verhängen. Als sie wieder mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer stand begann sie schallend zu lachen und war sich unsicher, ob sie nicht gerade im Begriff war ihren Verstand zu verlieren.

„Hermine.", hörte sie seine Stimme und spürte sogleich seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Für jeden Millimeter den wir in diesem endlos erscheinenden Kampf vorwärts kommen bezahlen wir so unverschämt viel. Und wenn wir das ohnehin tun, ist dann nicht der Punkt gekommen an dem wir selbst eine Armee formen sollten, weil es sogar sein könnte, dass die Verluste geringer sind als wenn wir auch noch einen Tag warten?", fragte sie und wandte sich dann um.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Hermine sah etwas in seinen Augen, das sie fast etwas beunruhigte aber sie empfand diese Unruhe irritierenderweise nicht als gänzlich unangenehm. Seine dunklen Augen glänzten als hätten sie Feuer gefangen, und als er sie dicht an sich zog, begriff sie, dass es Verlangen war. Obwohl ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte erschrak sie als er seine Lippen fest auf ihre presste. Sie leistete keinen Widerstand, als er seine Lippen langsam öffnete, und sie gab selbst einem Gefühl nach, das sie schwer einordnen konnte. Ihr war nicht mehr klar, ob ihr Körper einfach auf Reize reagierte oder ihre Handlungen tatsächlich bewusste Entscheidungen waren. Ohne den leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der sie plötzlich leicht aufstöhnen ließ, zu unterbrechen, schob er sie weiter und weiter zurück bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand stieß. Seine kalte Hand schob sich unter ihr T-Shirt und sie begann sofort leicht zu zittern und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Sein Kuss wurde fordernder, als er seinen Körper dichter an sie drängte. Hermine konnte nicht nur seine Erregung spüren, sondern auch ihre eigene. Ein warmes Gefühl strömte durch ihren Körper. Doch ein pochendes Gefühl im Hinterkopf sagte ihr, dass etwas an der Situation so nicht stimmte.

Als er den Kuss unterbrach und seine Lippen an ihr Ohr legte, wurde die Stimme lauter.

„Du gehörst mir!", flüsterte Snape in einem unheimlichen besitzergreifenden Tonfall.

Hermine erstarrte, doch er bemerkte es nicht.

„Stop!", schrie sie sofort und war mehr als überrascht als er tatsächlich unverzüglich einen Schritt zurück tat.

Schockiert über sich selbst starrte er sie an.

„Verzeihung.", stammelte er ganz untypisch.

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht.", meinte sie in einem Tonfall, der klar machte, dass sie eine Erklärung verlangte.

„Es spielt keine Rolle.", meinte er und machte Anstalten gehen zu wollen.

„Nein! Du wirst bestimmt nicht einfach gehen ohne mir zu sagen was genau gerade vorgefallen ist und vor allem warum.", verlangte sie verärgert.

„Gestern habe ich Narcissa in deiner Gestalt geküsst.", erklärte er und sprach die Zauber, die die Tür freigaben.

Der Schock verflog schneller als sie selbst es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Ich glaube es sogar. Aber du hast es nur gesagt um leichter gehen zu können und ich denke nicht daran es dir einfach zu machen.", meinte sie und behexte die Tür.

„Es ist besser ich halte mich von dir fern.", meinte er mit ernster, bedrohlicher Stimme, doch sie war nicht eingeschüchtert.

„Gehst du zu ihr? Ist das dein Plan?", fuhr sie ihn an und ging auf ihn zu.

Sie schnappte nach seiner Hand, ehe sie sich mit der anderen ein paar Haare ausriss. Er sah ihr entsetzt zu, als sie ihm die Haare auf die Handfläche legte und seine Hand mit seinen Fingern schloss. Noch ließ sie ihn nicht los und ihre Hand umschloss weiterhin seine.

„Meinetwegen wünsche ich dir sogar viel Spaß. Aber ich erwarte eine Erklärung. Du gehst nicht zu ihr, weil du mich nicht haben kannst. Wir wissen beide zu gut, dass du das könntest.", sagte sie und war selbst überrascht über ihre Worte.

Einen Augenblick sah er sie stumm und voller Bitterkeit an.

„Du willst wissen warum?", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Weil ich zumindest einmal etwas Gutes und Selbstloses tun will in meinem Leben. Weil…"

Da er sie derart entsetzt anstarrte, war es nicht schwer zu erraten, welche drei Worte er ihr nun lieber verschwieg.

„Ja.", meinte sie, „Ich glaube dir sogar, dass du das glaubst. Aber der einzige Grund ist deine Angst."

„Und sie ist berechtigt.", stritt er es zu ihrer Überraschung nicht einmal ab, „Hermine, du bildest es dir vielleicht ein, aber du hast keine Vorstellungen davon wer ich bin und wozu ich fähig bin. Meine Seele ist tiefschwarz und umso schneller du das begreifst, desto besser. Ich will, dass du gehst bevor es zu spät ist. Weil…"

„Weil du mich liebst.", meinte sie und legte ihre Hand an seinen Nacken und zog sich zu ihm hoch.

Als ihre Lippen sich leicht berührten, schob er sie sofort von sich.

„Nicht. Du verstehst nicht, welche Folgen es haben könnte."

Doch sie hatte längst eine Ahnung.

„Du bist stark, Severus.", meinte sie und lachte dann, „Wenn auch feige."

Er schnaufte, während sie sich von ihm entfernte und dabei nur sehr langsam die Hand losließ, in der er immer noch ihre Haare hielt.

„Du kannst dich entweder zu mir ins Bett legen und mir erklären was vorhin geschehen ist, und warum, oder du gehst zu ihr um einen weiteren Grund zu haben dir zu sagen, dass was wir haben könnten unmöglich ist.", meinte sie bestimmt.

„Es ist unmöglich.", entgegnete er.

„Ja. Aber viele Dinge sind unmöglich und sie geschehen dennoch. Eine Hummel würde dich auslachen, weil sie jeden Tag etwas viel Unmöglicheres macht und fliegt.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

Als sie seine Hand endgültig losließ schnappte er sogleich nach ihrer und die Haare, die sie ihm gegeben hatte fielen zu Boden.

Sie war erstaunt, als er sie zu sich zog und ihr dann mehrmals mit beiden Händen über das Haar strich, ehe er die Hände auf ihren Schultern ruhen ließ.

„Eine nette Geschichte, aber ich bin doch überrascht, dass du nicht weißt, dass Hummeln in Wirklichkeit magische Geschöpfe sind. Doch da sie derart zahlreich sind, ist das Ministerium machtlos."

„Du lügst.", rollte sie mit den Augen und er nickte.

Er küsste sanft ihre Stirn, ehe er sie wieder los ließ und tatsächlich ins Schlafzimmer ging. Sie müssten alle einfach Hummeln sein, dachte Hermine, während sie das Licht löschte und die Tür schloss.

Snape lag bereits im Bett, sie sah nur seinen Umhang auf einem Stuhl hängen. Er hatte den gleichen Gedanken wie sie gehabt und um diese Zeit nicht mehr die Motivation gehabt sich umzuziehen. Hermine zog selbst nur Schuhe und Socken aus und schlüpfte dann unter die Decke auf ihrer Seite des Bettes.

Einen Augenblick sah sie sich einfach nur um, und trotz all der Last die immer noch auf ihren Schultern lag, konnte sie lächeln. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und er tat es ihr gleich. Fragend sah er sie an, wie so viele Male zuvor.

„Es ist schön wieder hier zu sein.", flüsterte sie und suchte mit ihrer Hand seine, die sie fest drückte.

„Ja.", meinte er.

Sie kroch unter seine Decke und kuschelte sich an ihn. Für einen Augenblick hielt er den Atem an, ehe er ihr seine Hand auf den Rücken legte und sanft darüber strich.

„Der Fluch mit dem es mir möglich war durch alle Barrieren zu brechen…", begann er dann endlich mit seiner Erklärung.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

**A/N2: **Ich danke fürs Lesen und eure Reviews! Ich stelle in den nächsten Tagen das Kapitel neu online und dann werde ich endlich auf eure Reviews eingehen. Jetzt möchte ich euch nicht noch länger auf das neue Kapitel warten lassen.

**A/N3:**

Und nun zu den Reviews!

Rebecca Slytherin: Das wirklich große Gespräch zwar steht immer noch aus, aber zumindest ist ein Anfang gemacht.

AlexUhde: Ja, ein bisschen etwas Gutes konnten sie wirklich verzeichnen. Zumindest sind die Überlebenden der kleinen Gruppe noch Flüchtiger fürs Erste sicher untergebracht und mit der verborgenen Tür ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Umbridge ihnen begegnet vorerst verschwindend gering.

Weltherrscherchen: Tut mir wirklich leid wegen Sid. Ich finde es auch sehr traurig. Magie ist wirklich mächtig und trickreich. Ich hoffe die Besinnung darauf hilft unseren Heldinnen und Helden bei ihren weiteren Kämpfen gegen das Ministerium und die immer noch frei herumlaufenden Todesser.

Sus: Die Begegnung mit Phoebe war härter als ich dachte. Hermine hat wirklich viel zu ordnen und keinen Moment in dem sie frei atmen und diese Gedanken richtig sortieren könnte. Vor allem würde sie kollabieren, wenn sie ihre wenigen freien Momente dafür verwenden würden. Falls sie es jemals schaffen das Gesetz erfolgreich abzuwenden stehen ihnen noch Jahre der Aufarbeitung bevor. Sid war ein schwieriger Todeskandidat. Er war nur bei wenigen beliebt und daher habe ich nicht mit vielen heftigen Reaktionen gerechnet. Ich finde was sein Tod zeigt ist, dass es einfach jeden treffen kann, ob wir ihn jetzt mögen oder nicht. Ich weiß nicht ob andere das auch so sehen. Nancys Schicksal ist doppelt tragisch, sie hat nicht nur einen unbestimmbaren Teil ihres Lebens verloren (wobei das Leben immer Ungewissheit mit sich bringt und in Zeiten wie diesen ein unnatürlicher Tod leider an Wahrscheinlichkeit gewinnt) sondern auch noch Sid, den sie aufrichtig liebte. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie seinen Tod nicht nur, weil die Lebensdauer ohnehin ungewiss ist, als den wesentlich schlimmeren Verlust werten wird. Ich frage mich übrigens ehrlich wie lange Hermine noch durchhalten kann und ich weiß nicht was es mit ihr anrichten wird, wenn sie erfährt was Ginny widerfahren ist. Ich habe eine Ahnung wie Hermine zu Harrys Entscheidung stehen wird und ich denke sie werden darüber ausführlich sprechen müssen. Im Moment zweifle ich selbst etwas an Harrys Motiven und er hat wirklich die Gabe Dinge nicht zu sehen, die er sogar selbst deutlich ausspricht, aber es ist trotzdem nicht so einfach und im Endeffekt eine Frage von Prioritäten und des individuellen Charakters. Ich denke es gibt in dieser Situation einfach nicht eine richtige Entscheidung und schon gar keine für alle Betroffenen richtige. Das macht es so schwer für alle Beteiligten. Ich glaube ihn mit Umbridge zu verheiraten wäre das mitunter grausamste, sogar Aaren wäre dagegen harmlos. Eine glückliche Lösung für Harry… gute Frage. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe noch Hoffnung für alle. Aber es steht ihnen noch vieles bevor und manche Hoffnungen werden wohl enttäuscht werden. Der Trank wird wieder vorkommen, jetzt wo er bald fertig ist. Ich denke ich habe ihn am Anfang vielleicht ein wenig zu sehr ins Zentrum gerückt dafür, dass er nur so am Rande eine Rolle spielt. Enid kannte den Zauber schon eine Weile und es war im Grunde ein Notfall-Plan über den sie sich viele Gedanken gemacht hatte, den sie aber nie mit einer wirklichen Ernsthaftigkeit in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Aber die Umstände haben sie diesen Punkt noch einmal überdenken lassen. Verrückt ist finde ich noch ein harmloser Ausdruck dafür, es ist glaube ich vollkommen wahnsinnig und ein Ausdruck absoluter Verzweiflung. Da wartet auf jeden Fall noch einiges auf uns. Und jetzt warte ich einmal gespannt darauf, was du noch zu sagen hast und mir vorerst vorenthalten hast.


	106. Das Leben mit den Konsequenzen

**ACHTUNG: **Fanfiction(punkt)net hat derzeit Probleme, deshalb konnte ich nur durch einen Trick den ich im Support Forum entdeckt habe updaten. Leider habe ich ihn erst heute entdeckt. Daher erscheint das Kapitel um einen Tag verspätet, es war aber schon gestern auf meinem neuen Ausweichblog. Adresse findet ihr auf meinem Profil. Falls ich ein Update ankündige und es nicht erscheint schaut zur Sicherheit einfach dort vorbei, vielleicht gab es nur Probleme mit der Seite. Danke!

**A/N: **In Kapitel 103 Refugium (104) habe ich einen Logikfehler korrigiert. Die Informationen über Erlass 35e wurden natürlich auf die Startseite von Tartaros hochgeladen. Außerdem habe ich in einem kurzen Absatz erwähnt, weshalb Wizlove eine Datenbank hat und angedeutet wie es möglich ist diese anzugreifen.

**105 Das Leben mit den Konsequenzen**

Unermüdlich hämmerte Michael gegen die Tür, die zu der Spelunke führte, die er für gewöhnlich immer dann besuchte, wenn er besondere Informationen benötigte. Der Morgen graute bereits und so war es relativ unwahrscheinlich, dass noch geöffnet wäre, aber Rosella Rosier, der das Lokal gehörte, lebte direkt darüber.

„Ruhe da unten oder ich rufe die Polizei!", öffnete ein alter Mann plötzlich das Fenster eines Hauses auf der anderen Straßenseite und schrie aufgebracht.

Er hatte nicht wirklich etwas zu befürchten, da sich hier bis auf die Besucher der Spelunke stets nur Muggel aufhielten, aber es würde möglicherweise bedeuten sich ein anderes Versteck suchen zu müssen, und das widerstrebte ihm sehr.

Er unterbrach sein Klopfen daher nicht und war erfreut, als sich endlich das Fenster von Rosella öffnete. Entsetzt blickte er jedoch in das Gesicht eines breit gebauten Mannes mit nacktem Oberkörper.

„Verschwinde oder ich kümmere mich persönlich um dich, Caca Cazzo!", fluchte der Mann mit einem italienischen Akzent.

Der Gedanke daran, dass diese Gestalt, die ihn mehr an einen Troll erinnerte mit Rosella zu schaffen hatte, erzürnte ihn.

„Rosella!", schrie er deshalb aufgebracht und ignorierte den Mann.

„Das reicht jetzt.", schimpfte der Mann und stampfte vom Fenster davon, doch dann hörte er Rosella.

„Warte. Die Stimme, sie kommt mir doch bekannt vor.", meinte sie und trat näher ans Fenster.

„Ich bin es wirklich.", versicherte ihr Michael und tatsächlich hielt sie den Mann weiterhin zurück.

„Lass ihn rein.", bat sie den Mann, ehe sie das Fenster schloss.

Michael war mehr als angewidert, als er den Mann aus der Nähe betrachtete und ihm die Hand schüttelte. Die Vorstellung, dass er mit diesen klobigen, rauen Händen die sanfte, rosige Haut von Rosella berührte missfiel ihm, auch wenn das Band zwischen ihnen nur sehr lose war.

Unzufrieden folgte er ihm nach oben, wo Rosella wartete, die sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte den Morgenmantel, den sie über ihrem knappen Nachthemd trug zu schließen.

„Soll ich bleiben?", fragte der Mann, der Michael mit argwöhnischen Blicken betrachtete.

„Es wird nicht nötig sein.", schüttelte Rosella nur den Kopf.

Daraufhin ging der Mann auf sie zu und zog ihren Morgenmantel zu, ehe er ging. Bevor er die Tür schloss wandte er sich an Michael.

„Du behaltest deine Hände bei dir. Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht an deinem Gesicht ablesen kann was du von ihr willst.", zischte er, „Aber sei dir gewiss, du wirst es nicht bekommen."

Er war vernünftig genug ihm nicht bissig zu entgegnen, dass er das längst mehrmals bekommen hatte, auch wenn er daran zweifelte, dass der Mann ihm im Duell gefährlich werden könnte. Dem Ministerium eine Spur zu liefern, sollten sie seinen Zauber detektieren war ihm zu groß.

„Du siehst gar nicht so übel aus, offenbar hast du in Transfiguration gut aufgepasst. Minerva McGonagall wäre bestimmt stolz auf dich, wenn ihr nicht auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen würdet.", grinste Rosella und schlug ihre Beine übereinander, wodurch ihr Morgenmantel verrutschte, bestimmt um ihn bewusst zu reizen, „Du warst ganz schön lange nicht hier."

Er schluckte schwer und musste sich einen Augenblick beherrschen nicht schwach zu werden, als Rosella ihm einen verführerischen Blick zuwarf. Rosella verstand schon immer ihn zu betören. Doch der Gedanke an den Mann mit dem sie wohl bis vor kurzem das Bett geteilt hatte, brach den Zauber.

„Ich hatte viel zu tun. Mein Job.", meinte er und blickte dann hinüber zur Tür, und grollte, „Du bist offenbar auch ganz schön beschäftigt."

Rosella lachte fast vergnügt auf.

„Du wirst doch nicht eifersüchtig sein?", amüsierte sie sich köstlich, „Du hattest so viel ich gehört habe doch auch sehr viel Spaß."

„Im Gegensatz zu dir hatte ich nie die Gelegenheit zu behaupten ich wäre ein Squib. Schließlich bin ich muggelgeboren.", meinte er.

„Behaupten?", grinste Rosella verschlagen.

„Die Rosiers sind sehr interessant in ihrem Umgang mit Squibs im Vergleich zu allen anderen reinblütigen Familien."

„Wir wissen eben wie nützlich es manchmal sein kann ein Squib zu sein oder einen zu kennen und wir sind vernünftig genug jedem Squib eine Hauselfe oder einen Hauself zur Seite zu stellen.", grinste sie.

„Was ist mit deinem speziellen Freund? Muggel, Squib, Magier?", ließ es Michael keine Ruhe.

„Rosario? Ein erstklassiger Magier.", warnte sie ihn beinahe.

„Ist das der Grund weshalb du und er?", fragte Michael nach und konnte den aufkeimenden Zorn nicht verbergen.

„Das ist immer schon dein Problem, Michael. Du bist unglaublich anmaßend und besitzergreifend. Und das obwohl du gerade viel ernstere Schwierigkeiten hast. Die Prophezeiung, dass eine Frau dein Untergang sein wird, hat sich wohl schon bewahrheitet."

Für einen Moment dachte er sie wüsste tatsächlich alles und sah sie so erschrocken an, dass sie laut auflachte.

„Also deinem Blick nach zu urteilen, gibt es da noch delikatere Angelegenheiten mit denen ich noch nicht vertraut bin. Die Verpflichtung in zwei Jahren zwei Kinder in die Welt zu setzen ist also doch nur die Spitze des Eisberges?", sah sie ihn erwartungsvoll an, „Ich dachte doch sogar bei dir wäre ein wenig mehr nötig als ein hübscher Körper, wenn die Auserwählte bereits das Kind eines anderen erwartet und du bestimmt einige Gefallen dafür hast einlösen müssen, um aus deiner alten Ehe heraus zu kommen."

„Es war erforderlich für meine Arbeit, also verhielt es sich eher umgekehrt.", meinte er nur, um nicht wie ein Narr dazustehen und sagte dadurch viel zu viel.

Rosellas Spelunke war nicht umsonst ein Umschlagplatz für Informationen. Es war ihre Gabe ihren Besuchern und Besucherinnen selbst die delikatesten zu entlocken.

„Heißt das du hattest also gar nicht das Vergnügen mit beiden Damen?", fragte sie mit einem schwer zu deutenden Blick.

Obwohl er sich nicht dazu äußerte, verriet ihn offenbar sein Blick, was ihm sehr missfiel. Da er gerade ihren neuen Liebhaber kennenlernen hatte müssen, wäre es ihm lieber gewesen auch er hätte mit Affären auftrumpfen können.

„Sehr interessant. Und dann wurde sie also entführt.", klang Rosella fast etwas schadenfroh, „Und da sie hier oft verkehren weiß ich zumindest, dass bestimmt nicht die Todesser hinter der Aktion stecken wie ihnen nachgesagt wird. Es war der Widerstand, nicht wahr?"

„Du hast nicht zufällig einen Tagespropheten?", fragte er.

Abgesehen davon, dass er wissen musste, was über ihn geschrieben wurde, könnte er daran bemessen welche Informationen er Rosella ohnehin geben könnte und welche er doch weiterhin besser verschweigen sollte.

Zu seiner Überraschung ging sie an ihr Nachkästchen und zog einen Tagespropheten aus einer Lade.

„Keine Spielchen mehr.", verlangte sie.

Sein Ärger darüber, dass sie wohl von dem Zeitpunkt an, in dem er vor ihr Fenster getreten war, ein Schauspiel vollführt hatte, verflog, als er sich das Titelblatt ansah.

„Willkommen im Widerstand, Michael.", lachte Rosella ihn aus.

Mit unzähligen Beweisen versuchte der Tagesprophet davon zu überzeugen, dass Michael ein Informant und Drahtzieher des Widerstandes war. Damit er seine Rolle weiter spielen konnte, wurde der Diebstahl aus dem Hauptquartier von Tartaros inszeniert, in das er selbst die gestohlenen Informationen gebracht hatte, um Tartaros und dem Ministerium eine Verschwörung zu unterstellen. Ein wenig Genugtuung verschaffte ihm das Bild von Hermine Granger die nur mit zwei Balken verdeckt nackt in der Dusche stand.

„Es ist wirklich nicht aufwändig, diese Balken zu behexen.", amüsierte er sich.

Rosella rollte mit den Augen.

„Ist das wirklich alles was dir dazu einfällt?", konnte sie es nicht fassen, „Ich finde es interessanter, dass sie eine Komplizin hat die nicht nur ein Animagus ist, sondern auch noch in der Gestalt einer Toten herumläuft."

„Das ist ihre Masche.", meinte Michael, „Ich bin ihr wohl begegnet und sie ist der Grund für die Entführung. Zwei meiner Männer wurden beim Versuch gegen die Entführer zu kämpfen nicht von einem Gedächtniszauber getroffen. Aus ihrer Beschreibung konnte ich rekonstruieren, dass es sich um Pansy Parkinson handelte. Aber Pansy Parkinson ist tot."

Er holte eine Haarnadel hervor.

„Du kennst bestimmt jemanden, der wirklich jeden Zauber detektiert.", meinte er, „Ich habe alles versucht, konnte aber nichts finden. Aber es muss diese Haarnadel gewesen sein, die sie mir gegeben hat."

Rosellas Blick war regelrecht schadenfroh.

„Und immer ist es dieselbe Schwäche. Ich denke du tätest gut daran dich in nächster Zeit von Frauen fernzuhalten, wenn du in Freiheit bleiben willst."

Skeptisch beäugte er Rosella, weil er nicht ausschließen konnte, dass sie auch Absichten verfolgen könnte die ihm gefährlich werden könnten. Sie aber winkte nur ab.

„Holly!", rief sie und eine Hauselfe erschien, der sie die Haarnadel übergab und den Auftrag nannte.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, also denke ich es wäre gut, wenn du mir die ganze Geschichte erzählst.", verlangte sie.

„Ich dachte eigentlich ich könnte eine Weile hier bleiben.", war Michael nicht besonders angetan von dieser Nachricht.

Rosella aber schlug die Zeitung auf und zeigte auf einen umfassenden Artikel der mit Bildern mehrerer Hauselfen geschmückt war.

„Hauselfen soll ein magischer Gegenstand implantiert werden, um sie jederzeit aufspüren zu können?", war er sofort an das chippen von Hunden erinnert, „Eigentlich ein nachvollziehbarer Schritt, denn es ist mittlerweile anzunehmen, dass der Widerstand seine Transporte so erledigt."

„Die Befreiung von Hauselfen steht auch unter Strafe.", meinte sie noch ehe er weiterlesen konnte.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du vor hast dich diesem Gesetz zu beugen.", war Michael sich sicher.

„Deshalb ist Rosario hier. Squibs werden bald ebenso von diesem Gesetz betroffen sein, also reise ich aus und werde nicht zurückkehren.", erklärte sie.

„Dein Liebhaber kommt also aus dem Ausland?", begann er wieder zu bohren.

Rosella lachte nur, und ging auf ihn zu. Er war sich nicht sicher, was sie bezweckte, als sie über seine Wange strich.

„Dein neues Gesicht ist zwar ansprechend, aber ich mochte das alte doch lieber.", flüsterte sie und näherte ihre Lippen den seinen.

Sofort schob Michael sie weg.

„Du riechst und schmeckst bestimmt noch nach ihm.", war er angewidert.

Er konnte es kaum fassen, als Rosella ihn erneut auslachte.

„Rosario ist mein älterer Bruder, Dummkopf.", verspottete sie ihn, „Nun kommst du dir bestimmt sehr einfältig vor."

Rosella setzte sich auf ihr Bett und forderte ihn auf neben ihr Platz zu nehmen. Als sie nun begann ihn mit Fragen zu löchern sparte er kein Detail aus. Wie immer wusste sie was nötig war um das zu bekommen, was sie wollte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Als Hermine realisierte, dass das Geschrei, das sie hörte nicht ihren Träumen, sondern der Realität entsprang, setzte sie sich sofort auf, unsicher wo sie wirklich war. Als sie Snape neben ihr sah, der mittlerweile seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, begann das Tempo ihres Herzschlages sich ganz langsam wieder zu normalisieren.

Snape hatte mittlerweile den Spiegel in die Hand genommen, den er als Ursprung des Lärms ausgemacht hatte.

„Endlich!", klangt die Stimme von Zacharias erleichtert, „Ich bin länger als geplant im Refugium geblieben und es war eine gute Idee!"

Hermine sah Snape über die Schultern und sah auf der Seite noch vereinzelt andere recht müde Gesichter, die das Geschrei von Zacharias wohl unterstützt hatten.

„Im Schloss wurde der Tagesprophet zurückgehalten, aber wir sind hier an einen gekommen. Eine Hauselfe hat ihn uns gebracht. Es gibt einen Haftbefehl gegen Hermine bei den Muggeln und sie soll ausgeliefert werden, danach wird sie auch noch für ihre Zusammenarbeit mit dem Widerstand von dem Zaubergamot belangt werden."

Zacharias hielt den Tagespropheten vor den Spiegel und entsetzt sah sie sich selbst in der Dusche von Tartaros. Nur spärlich wurde sie von Balken bedeckt.

„Hermine sollte sofort ins Refugium kommen. Die Elfen melden sich seit der Übergabe des Propheten nicht mehr bei uns. Ich nehme an weil sie sich gerade beraten wegen neuem Gesetz, das sie direkt betrifft. Sie sollen gechipt werden und Befreiung von Hauselfen steht unter Strafe."

„Warum bist du noch hier?", fragte Snape streng, als er sich zu ihr umwandte.

Hermine zögerte nicht, sondern sprang aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in ihre Socken und Schuhe. Doch da hörte sie auch schon das Klopfen an der Tür.

„Zu spät.", meinte sie erschrocken.

„Ich gehe an die Tür und blockiere sie, versuch solange die Hauselfen zu rufen. Sollte es nicht funktionieren, müssen wir wohl auf Plan B ausweichen.", erklärte Snape der den Spiegel achtlos aufs Bett warf.

„Was hat er vor?", fragte Zacharias.

Hermine beugte sich über den Spiegel und zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ehe sie begann nach den Elfen zu rufen. Sie versuchte es sogar mit Cally, aber offenbar hatte Edwina einen Weg gefunden das zu vereiteln oder die Elfe war doch zu Patty und Dobby übergelaufen.

Nichts geschah und vom Wohnzimmer aus vernahm sie Lärm. Offenbar versuchte jemand in die Räumlichkeiten einzudringen. Es dauerte nicht lange ehe Snape zurückkam und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es sind zu viele um dich mit einem Tarnzauber an ihnen vorbei zu schmuggeln und ehrlich gesagt habe ich kein Bedürfnis auf eine weitere Hausdurchsuchung.", schüttelte Snape den Kopf.

Hermine sagte nichts, sondern wartete ab worauf das hinaus laufen würde.

„Ich habe wirklich genug.", erklärte er und klang wirklich sehr aufgebracht, „Also halt dich an irgendetwas Stabilem fest."

Als er sofort den Zauberstab schwang und Beschwörungen zu murmeln begann, und der Boden tatsächlich bebte, fragte sie sich, ob er nicht möglicherweise aufgrund des wenigen Schlafes etwas überregierte.

Auf Fragen oder Einwände reagierte er jedoch nicht, wahrscheinlich, weil er in der Trance in der er sich befand gar nicht in der Lage war sie noch zu hören. Als eine massive Erschütterung sogar das massive Bett an dessen Rahmen sie sich festhielt zum Beben brachte, kauerte Hermine sich an die Wand.

„Was ist bei euch los?", rief Zacharias besorgt durch den Spiegel, der sich mittlerweile gefährlich nahe am Rande des Bettes befand.

Hastig sprang Hermine ans Bett und schnappte gerade noch den Spiegel, ehe ein besonders starker Stoß sie das Gleichgewicht verlieren ließ. Sie stürzte, konnte den Spiegel aber fest ans sich pressen und so vermeiden, dass er am steinernen Boden zerschellte. Dieser Mangel, den Su und Theodore dem Spiegel nicht genommen hatten, diente der Tarnung und der Möglichkeit ihn im Notfall leicht zu zerstören.

Als der Boden endlich nicht mehr vibrierte und Snape den Zauberstab senkte, sprang sie sofort auf.

„Was ist gerade geschehen?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Gleich.", machte er jedoch nur eine beschwichtigende Geste, und ging dann auf sie zu.

Sie war irritiert, als er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und erneut den Zauberstab hob.

„Anders geht es leider nicht.", hörte sie noch, ehe er eindeutig Leglimentik anwandte, denn er machte kein großes Geheimnis daraus und sie reiste mit ihm durch ihre Gedanken.

Allerdings war sie nicht geübt darin und war unfähig die Absicht dahinter zu erkennen, es waren einfach zu viele Bilder die auf sie herein strömten.

Erst als er sie wieder losließ bemerkte sie, dass die Wände noch leicht zitterten.

„Leglimentik?", schüttelte sie den Kopf, „Du hättest mich zumindest fragen können."

„Das hätte zu unzähligen weiteren Fragen geführt.", seufzte er, „Und es hätte die Überraschung verdorben."

Sein Nachsatz klang sehr nach einer Ausrede.

„Welche Überraschung?", fragte sie sofort.

„Genau das meinte ich.", schnaufte er und zeigte auf die Tür.

„Warum überhaupt eine Überraschung?", wandte sie sich verwundert um, ehe sie die Schlafzimmertür öffnete.

„Mein Geschenk zur wieder rechtskräftigen Ehe.", klang er wenig überzeugt von seiner eigenen Behauptung, aber sie hatte die Vermutung er hoffte damit weitere Fragen zu vermeiden und ihren Ärger in Grenzen zu halten.

Unschlüssig was sie davon halten sollte, öffnete sie die Tür und fand sich zu ihrer Überraschung in einem Keller wieder. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte sie das Labor in Snapes Haus. Um sich zu vergewissern, dass es wirklich wahr war, nahm sie die Treppe nach oben.

„Ich verstehe nicht.", schüttelte sie den Kopf, war aber doch beeindruckt, „Sind wir hier wirklich sicher?"

Sie wandte sich um zu Snape, der ihr gefolgt war und nun direkt hinter ihr stand.

„Sieh hinaus zum Fenster.", forderte er sie auf und etwas unschlüssig ging sie hinüber, sah aber immer wieder kurz zurück zu ihm, in der Hoffnung sein Blick könnte ihr mehr Aufschluss geben.

Als sie jedoch durch das Fenster sah, erübrigten sich tatsächlich die meisten Fragen, wenn auch andere aufgeworfen wurden. Vor ihr lag das Dorf, das sie geschaffen hatte.

„Das Refugium? Aber wie ist das möglich?", lachte sie begeistert auf und blickte wieder abwechselnd zu ihm und hinaus zum Fenster.

Er rollte mit den Augen.

„Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen: Magie."

Hermine seufzte ob dieser Antwort.

„Aber Hogwarts ist ein massiv gesicherter Ort und der Raum der Wünsche ist auch noch in Hogwarts. Um das Haus zu holen hätten wir erst aus Hogwarts ausbrechen und dann wieder durch all die Zauber brechen müssen."

„Daher die Erschütterungen.", meinte er, „Und streng genommen ist der Raum der Wünsche nicht in Hogwarts sondern nur ein Portal das zu ihm führt und da es dein Verstand war, der diesen Ort gestaltet hat und du ihn so konzipiert hast dass er einer bestimmten Sorte Flüchtiger leicht zugänglich ist, war es weit weniger schwierig als Hogwarts zu verlassen und darum wären wir ohnehin nicht herum gekommen."

„Und wo genau liegt der Raum der Wünsche dann?", bohrte Hermine nach, da dieses Thema sie faszinierte.

„Ich vermute es ist nicht immer der selbe Ort. Aber ich kann dir keine konkrete Antwort geben. Die Dimensionsforscher in der Mysterienabteilung arbeiten schon eine ganze Weile daran will ich meinen.", erklärte er.

Ihre Blicke waren offensichtlich verräterisch, denn er schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf.

„Ein neuer Karrierewunsch?", grinste er.

„Erst muss ich mich um BELFER kümmern.", war jedoch ihr erster Gedanke, „Gerade nach dem was heute geschehen ist."

Begeistert sah sie dann wieder hinaus zum Fenster.

„Welche Magie ist nötig, um ganze Häuser in andere Dimensionen zu versetzen?", kam ihr auch schon die nächste Frage in den Sinn.

„Sehr fortgeschrittene.", meinte Snape nur knapp und zögerte dann einen Augenblick, bevor er sich zu ihr ans Fenster stellte.

Unsicher standen sie nebeneinander und ihre Blicke wanderten zwischen der anderen Person und dem Dorf hin und her.

„Es tut mir leid. Dadurch, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe die Videobänder zu zerstören habe ich uns die 3 Monate bis zur ersten Kontrolle genommen.", meinte sie bitter.

Überrascht sah sie erst zu ihren Händen und dann zu ihm hoch, als sie spürte wie seine Finger vorsichtig ihre berührten.

„Es waren nur zwei Wochen und damit hätte die Zeit nicht einmal für die UTZ-Prüfungen gereicht.", beschwichtigte er sie zu ihrer Überraschung, „Du wurdest für Harrys Ersatzhandlungen ausgewählt."

„Deshalb sind mir gestern alle ausgewichen, als ich mehr über Harry und Ginny wissen wollte.", schloss Hermine, doch als Snape verstummte und sie sehr ernst ansah, wurde ihr sofort klar, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sein konnte.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Ginny hat das Kind verloren, da sie ohne die Konsequenzen zu kennen den Vielsafttrank genommen hat.", sagte er ganz direkt.

Entsetzt schlug sie die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen und ihre Augen wurden feucht.

„Ich hätte es ihnen sagen müssen.", wischte sie sich die Tränen die sie nicht unterdrücken konnte aus dem Gesicht.

„Wag es nicht die Schuld für etwas auf dich zu nehmen, das wenn in meiner Verantwortung liegt.", klang seine Stimme hart und sie schluckte.

Auch wenn er seine Gefühle zu gerne hinter einer eisigen Fassade verbarg, sah sie nur zu deutlich, welche Vorwürfe er sich selbst machte.

„Severus.", meinte sie bedauernd und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus.

Erst wich er zurück, doch dann umschloss er die Hand mit seinen eigenen.

„Und wieder sind wir in einer sehr ähnlichen Situation.", meinte sie bitter, „Ich habe nicht bedacht, dass die Todesser Zugang zum sicheren Hafen haben und damit Sids Tod zu verschulden."

„Um einiges mehr Verantwortung für diesen Fakt tragen jene, die die Zauber gesprochen haben. Dein Fehler war es dich nicht ausreichend über die konkreten Funktionsweisen der Zauber zu informieren. Ein Fehler den offenbar alle begangen haben, die sich im sicheren Hafen aufhielten.", urteilte er sachlich, „Es fällt daher grundsätzlich unter Eigenverantwortung."

Obwohl es der Wahrheit entsprach änderte es nichts an ihrem Empfinden.

„Aber ich war ständig mit den Todessern konfrontiert, ich wurde von ihnen verfolgt. Ich hätte mir im Klaren darüber sein müssen, dass ich nicht nur für mich sondern für alle anderen eine Gefahr darstelle.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Und ich hätte dich in Anbetracht so einer Gefahr nicht gehen lassen dürfen. Auch ich hätte mich ausreichend über den Ort informieren müssen.", meinte er so plötzlich und unerwartet, dass es ihr im ersten Moment die Sprache verschlug.

„Ja, du hättest mich nicht gehen lassen dürfen.", nickte sie dann jedoch obwohl es ihr erster Impuls gewesen war zu sagen, dass sie ja durchaus imstande wäre auf sich selbst aufzupassen.

Er reagierte auf ihren bitteren Blick mit völligem Entsetzen und schloss dann seine Hände um sie und zog sie fest an sich.

„Es darf nicht wieder passieren.", meinte sie bestimmt, und erst als er tatsächlich nickte entspannte sie sich.

Die Türglocke schellte und da Snape ebenso überrascht über das Geräusch wie sie war und es erst nicht zuordnen konnte, schloss sie, dass er in seinem Haus schon lange keinen Besuch mehr empfangen hatte.

Hermine folgte ihm zur Tür und kaum hatte er sie geöffnet grinste ihnen Zacharias entgegen.

„Dachte ich ja, dass ich die verlorenen Räume von Hogwarts bestimmt hier finden werde.", war er begeistert, „Aber wie kommt ihr zu diesem Haus?"

„Sie haben wohl nicht gedacht ich lebe das ganze Jahr in Hogwarts?", schnaufte Snape

„Faszinierend.", erklärte Zacharias und brachte Snape dadurch aus der Ruhe, dass er ungefragt eintrat und alles staunend betrachtete und selbst die Wände betastete und scheinbar auf ihre Festigkeit überprüfte.

„Eindeutig ein Lovegood.", murrte Snape.

„Wir haben übrigens einen eigenen Spiegel für dich, Hermine.", erklärte er während er eine Vase hochhob und von oben bis unten betrachtete.

„Können sie das unterlassen, Mr Lovegood.", knurrte Snape.

Zacharias stellte so überrascht die Vase ab, dass sie erst ins Wanken geriet. Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen, während er beobachtete, wie die Schwingungen nachließen.

„Zacharias? Hast du Snape und Hermine gefunden?", vernahmen sie Lunas Stimme aus dem Spiegel den Zacharias bei sich trug.

„Positiv.", bestätigte er und zeigte ihr alle Anwesenden im Spiegel.

„Sie Hauselfen reagieren noch nicht und wir haben hier eine Ausnahmesituation.", erklärte Luna, „Harry hat offenbar einen Deal mit dem Ministerium ausgehandelt und ist zurückgekehrt. Sowie Hermine verschwand kam auch schon der Bescheid, dass er für ihre Ersatzhandlungen belangt wird. Er steht unter permanenter Überwachung und hat keinen Zauberstab."

„Sie haben seinen Zauberstab einbehalten?", fragte Hermine sofort.

„Nein, damit hat er gerechnet, daher ist er ohne Zauberstab zurückgekehrt.", meinte Luna, „Offiziell zumindest."

„Er ist meinetwegen zurückgekehrt und nun muss er für mich büßen.", seufzte Hermine.

„Niemand hat ihn darum gebeten.", meinte Snape allerdings verständnislos, „Er sollte an der Seite seiner Frau sein."

„Und das aus ihrem Mund.", murmelte Zacharias.

Snape warf ihm nur einen sehr flüchtigen Seitenblick zu und schwieg.

„Neues in Sachen, Harry!", meldete sich dann eine weitere Stimme, es war Dean, „Er hat sich allen Ernstes dazu verpflichtet seine Wizlove-Dates in nur drei Tagen zu absolvieren."

„Haben wir eine Liste?", fragte Zacharias.

„Ja. Aber glaub mir, du willst es gar nicht hören.", schüttelte sich Dean.

Offenbar ging es ihm zu langsam, denn Snape schnappte seinen eigenen Spiegel.

„Raus mit der Sprache.", meinte er drohend und Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er schon eine Vermutung hatte.

„Callandra Rosier, eine halbblütige Fünftklässlerin aus Slytherin. Aaren Brent, eine…"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß wer Aaren Brent ist.", drängte Snape ihn nur weiterzusprechen, weil er offenbar wie Hermine annahm, dass Dean sich das schlimmste bis zum Schluss aufsparte.

„Umbridge."

„Wo? In deiner Nähe? Hat sie etwas gesehen?", fragte Luna besorgt.

„Nein.", schüttelte Dean den Kopf und offenbar wünschte wohl er das wäre der Fall gewesen, „Umbridge ist die dritte Kandidatin für Harry."

„Aber das können sie doch nicht machen.", schüttelte Luna ungläubig den Kopf.

„Wie sie sehen, Mrs Lovegood, können sie das sehr wohl.", schnaufte Snape und legte den Spiegel dann beiseite.

„Er hat außerdem den furchtbaren Trank bekommen, der eine sofortige Schwangerschaft garantiert und den er seiner Zukünftigen dann in drei Tagen reichen darf.", schüttelte sich Dean und Hermine nahm den Spiegel wieder hoch.

„Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich befreien.", meinte Hermine bestimmt, „Notfalls müssen wir sie angreifen. Wenn es sein muss mit einer ganzen Armee."

Bei ihren Worten blickte sie hinaus zum Fenster. Sie waren viele, aber sie mussten noch wesentlich mehr werden.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch Hermine.", meinte Zacharias, „Ich bin dafür zu kämpfen, mit allen Mitteln, aber ich würde meinen kleinen Geschwistern zu gerne einen weiteren Krieg ersparen. Lass uns erst auf die Elfen warten, immerhin bleiben uns noch drei Tage."

„Unseren Vermutungen nach nicht unbedingt. Wir denken er wird weggebracht und wir wissen nicht wohin.", erklärte Dean.

Hermine seufzte, sah dann aber zu Zacharias. Entgegen ihrem Impuls, suchte sie nach einer Alternative und sie lag näher als erwartet.

„Jemand der entweder die Hogwarts-Elfen oder eine eigene Hauselfe befehligen kann, muss ihm einen kleinen Gegenstand aus dem eigenen Besitz unterjubeln. Aber als Leihgabe, nicht als Geschenk.", erklärte sie ihren Plan, „So können die Elfen ihn später finden."

Dean nickte und verabschiedete sich sogleich, da die Zeit drängte.

Zacharias war sehr zufrieden mit Hermines Plan und lächelte sie beruhigt und zufrieden an.

„Habt ihr euch schon Gedanken darüber gemacht welche anderen Leute durch eure Flucht möglicherweise gefährdet sind?", sprach er dann ein anderes wesentliches Thema an.

Als Hermine ein Surren hörte, wusste sie sofort welcher Käfer sich in ihr Haus gestohlen hatte.

„Tante Rita?", fragte Zacharias sofort und wurde dafür von dem Käfer regelrecht attackiert.

Immer wieder flog er in sein Gesicht und Zacharias versuchte ihn vergeblich mit den Händen zu verscheuchen ohne ihn zu verletzen. Es dauerte eine Weile ehe Rita sich in ihre menschliche Gestalt verwandelte.

„Warum dachten deine Eltern und ich du könntest ein Geheimnis bewahren?", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Naja, Hermine weiß doch ohnehin bescheid und in Folge bestimmt auch Professor Snape.", war sich Zacharias keiner Schuld bewusst.

„Wie auch immer, ich denke ihr seid dabei gewesen zu überlegen, wer aller besser hier als da draußen aufgehoben wäre.", meinte Rita und setzte sich auf einen der Couchsessel.

„Ich habe weder Angehörige noch Freunde.", meinte Snape, „Aber Squib oder nicht, ich denke Abraxas wäre hier besser aufgehoben."

„Bestimmt.", pflichtete Hermine ihm sofort bei.

„Du machst dir keine Sorgen um deine Eltern?", fragte Rita nach.

Hermine sah keinerlei Grund wieso, und auch Snape und Zacharias gingen nicht darauf ein.

„Nein.", meinte sie nur.

„Sehr fein, es funktioniert also noch wunderbar.", grinste Rita.

Niemanden erschien diese Aussage ungewöhnlich.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Draco starrte abwesend auf seine Schuhe, während immer wieder Heiler und Heilerinnen durch den Korridor eilten. Erst war es sehr ruhig gewesen, aber seit dem Schichtwechsel, den er kurz nach Sonnenaufgang beobachtet hatte, herrschte reger Betrieb.

Er war direkt nach seiner Begegnung mit Harry ins magische Krankenhaus aufgebrochen. Er war sich bewusst, dass er selbst wenn er auf die Besuchszeiten warten würde, wahrscheinlich keine Chance hätte Ginny zu besuchen, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Er war hier um zu warten. Stunden, Tage, sogar Wochen, wenn es nötig wäre. Es gab ohnehin nichts anderes für ihn zu tun. Das Schuljahr in Beauxbatons und Durmstrang war bereits zu Ende. Madame Maxime hatte ihm angeboten das Äquivalent zu den UTZ-Prüfungen, das in zwei Wochen stattfinden würde, abzulegen. Natürlich hatte er zugesagt, es wäre dumm so ein Angebot auszuschlagen. Aber es wären lediglich ein Vormittag und ein Nachmittag. Danach hätte sich auch nichts verändert.

Draco war überrascht, als eine junge Heilerin mit zwei Tassen in der Hand auf ihn zukam.

„Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Nur zu.", zuckte Draco nur mit den Schultern.

Da er noch viele Stunden hier verbringen würde, konnte es nur vorteilhaft sein sich mit dem Personal gut zu stellen.

„Hier bitte.", reichte die Heilerin ihm eine Tasse, „Heiße Schokolade. Aber wenn sie Kaffee bevorzugen, kann ich einen holen."

Draco nahm dankend die Tasse und winkte ab.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass sie es wertschätzen wird, dass sie vor ihrer Tür wachen, sobald es ihr wieder besser geht.", meinte sie einfühlsam, „Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Mr Potter. Wenn sie etwas brauchen, zögern sie nicht sich bei mir oder den Kollegen und Kolleginnen zu melden."

„Nein, nein.", schüttelte Draco den Kopf, „Ich bin nicht Mr Potter."

„Oh verzeihen sie vielmals.", war es der Heilerin sichtlich unangenehm, „Ich dachte nur da sie so früh hier sind und direkt vor ihrer Tür sitzen… Verzeihung…"

„Kein Problem. Ich bin in der Tat wegen Ginny Potter oder Weasley, wie auch immer der Stand der Dinge sein mag, hier.", beruhigte er sie.

„Ein Bruder?", fragte sie und war überrascht als er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ein Platzhalter.", erklärte er und sorgte dafür für noch mehr Verwirrung, „Mr Potter kann nicht hier sein, also halte ich für ihn die Stellung."

Die Erklärung entlockte der Heilerin wieder ein einfühlsames Lächeln.

„In dem Fall gilt für sie natürlich dasselbe wie für Mr Potter, Mr…?"

„Draco Malfoy.", antwortete er.

„Die Potters können froh sein einen Freund wie sie zu haben, Mr Malfoy.", meinte sie und legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter, ehe sie sich verabschiedete und mit der Heißen Schokolade zurückließ.

Draco seufzte und betrachtete die Oberfläche seines Heißgetränkes.

„Ich denke den Potters wäre es angenehmer ich wäre eine seelenlose Hüllte in Askaban.", meinte er bitter an sich selbst gerichtet.

Die heiße Schokolade war fast kalt, als er sich endlich überwinden konnte sie zu trinken. Er brachte die Tasse zur Heiler-Station und fand er habe die vielen mitfühlenden Blicke, die er dort bekam, kein bisschen verdient.

Er nahm von einem Tisch eine Zeitschrift und setzte sich wieder. Unmotiviert blätterte er durch die Zeitung. Es wäre eine gute Möglichkeit sein Französisch wieder ein wenig aufzufrischen, aber er fand das Klatschblatt wenig ansprechend. Gerade in Anbetracht der Zustände in England. Also legte er die Zeitschrift wieder beiseite und beobachtete die Leute die an ihm vorbei kamen. Bald wurde er aber auch dessen überdrüssig und blickte wieder hinunter auf seine Schuhe.

„Draco?", war er deshalb sehr überrascht die Stimme von Molly Weasley aus direkter Nähe zu vernehmen.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs Weasley.", murmelte er nur und war sich bewusst, dass er gewiss einer der letzten Menschen war, denen sie hier begegnen wollte.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie irritiert.

Er hatte keine Antwort auf ihre Frage.

„Wartest du auf jemanden? Bist du verletzt?", fragte sie überrascht mütterlich.

Als er nur den Kopf schüttelte und sein Blick auf Ginnys Tür fiel, seufzte Molly Weasley.

„Ich weiß, dass sie keinerlei Interesse daran hat mich zu sehen.", stellte er gleich klar, und nannte dann das was einem Grund für sein Kommen am nächsten kam, „Harry ist heute noch vor dem Morgengrauen nach England zurückgekehrt."

Molly nahm am Stuhl neben ihm Platz. Sie schwiegen gemeinsam und sahen einander dabei nicht an.

Als Molly aufstand, um zu Ginny zu gehen, legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen.", brach er das Schweigen, „Sein Platz ist hier."

Draco klopfte auf den Stuhl auf dem er saß.

„Ich weiß.", sagte sie bitter, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

**A/N:**

Da bin ich wieder! Danke für eure Wünsche und eure Geduld! Die Pause hat sehr gut getan. Da im Moment nicht mehr machbar ist, gibt es ab jetzt nur noch wöchentliche Updates, ich bitte um Nachsicht. Das nächste Kapitel folgt daher am nächsten Dienstag.

Danke vielmals für eure Reviews!

Rebecca Slytherin: Auf das Zusammentreffen zwischen Snape und Hermine wollte ich euch auf gar keinen Fall so lange warten lassen. Eigentlich wollte ich ja noch viel, viel weiter kommen… das wird jetzt nachgeholt.

Lexx: Das Ende war ganz ehrlich nicht als Cliffhanger gedacht. Ich fand es in sich geschlossen. Snape spricht, das war für mich das Wesentliche und Auflösende an der Szene. Draco hatte übrigens nicht die Absicht Harry das Leben schwer zu machen.

Weltherrscherchen: Ein bisschen Ruhe vor so einer langen Pause hielt ich für ganz angemessen. Ab jetzt gibt es endlich wieder mehr Szenen mit Snape und Hermine. Etwas worauf ich mich schon sehr gefreut habe.

AlexUhde: Dracos Absichten werden uns und ihm wohl in den nächsten paar Kapiteln klar. Phoebes Verhalten muss wesen unter dem Aspekt betrachten, dass bei dem Überfall auf den Hafen einer ihrer engsten Freunde ums Leben kam und eine ihrer engsten Freundinnen vermutlich massiv viel Lebenszeit verloren hat.

Reditus Mortis: Zur Abwechslung behaupte ich mal nicht nur, dass es noch mindestens 20 Kapitel geben wird, auch wenn das stimmt, sondern stelle eine neue Vermutung an. Wir sind vermutlich im letzten Drittel, zumindest aber über der Hälfte, es wird aber noch einiges kommen.

Sus: Mit Hermines alter Magie sind wir auf jeden Fall noch nicht ganz fertig. Was die Geheimhaltung betrifft: Wissen ist nicht immer angenehm, aber meiner Meinung nach besser als im Dunkeln zu tappen. Beide Gesellschaften haben aber natürlich ihre Probleme, deshalb teile ich die Meinung von Zachs Freunden und finde die Frage ist nicht ob sie fallen soll, sondern wann und wie. Meine Meinung dazu hat allerdings keinen Einfluss auf den Verlauf der Geschichte, nur um das klar zu stellen. Wie wehrlos die Muggel wirklich sind sei auch dahingestellt. Ich verweise einmal auf Waffen aller Art.

Dass Magie kommerzialisiert werden könnte ist definitiv ein Problem des vorherrschenden Wirtschaftssystems, aber frei von dem ist die magische Welt ja auch jetzt schon nicht. Zauberer und Hexen lassen sich auch jetzt schon für ihre Magie bezahlen. Wenn die Geheimhaltung wirklich fallen sollte ist es natürlich bestimmt kein Zuckerschlecken für alle Beteiligten, aber auf lange Sicht wäre es durchaus möglich, dass die Vorteile überwiegen, es muss aber nicht sein.

Ein Mehrklassensystem und eine enorme Kluft zwischen Reich und Arm haben wir schon ohne Magier. Es muss nicht zwangsläufig der Fall sein, dass das Ende der Geheimhaltung das verstärkt, weil wir nicht wissen wie die Zauberer und Hexen reagieren werden, ob sie ihre Zauberkraft wirklich zu einem wirtschaftlichen Gut verkommen lassen oder ob sie die Möglichkeit haben und sie finanziell abgesichert genug sind, um ihre Magie auch einfach so anzuwenden. Das lässt sich schwer abschätzen, da schon einzelne Hexen und Zauberer so immense Macht haben, dass es vielleicht ausreicht, um der Kommerzialisierung entgegen zu steuern.

Ein großes Problem das ich sehe wird die Erwartungshaltung der Muggel sein, die in den Zauberern und Hexen ihre Erlöser sehen könnte, dann aber enttäuscht wären, weil sie nicht genug Wunder für sie vollbringen können, weil auch Magie ihre Grenzen hat. Es wird ohnehin viel Misstrauen und Hass gegenüber Zauberern und Hexen geben und diejenigen die zu viel erwarteten, werden sich unter Umständen der Hassfraktion anschließen.

Ich würde von Magie, Meteoren, etc. schon wissen wollen und auch wenn es Dinge gibt gegen die wesen nichts tun kann, kann wesen sich zumindest darauf einstellen. Außerdem kann wesen gegen mehr Dinge etwas tun als wesen glaubt, davon bin ich überzeugt. Und wie traurig wäre es wenn genau ein Mensch die zündende Idee hätte, aber er oder sie erfährt es erst nach dem Unglück, wenn es zu spät ist davon, nur weil er oder sie nicht informiert wurde.

Zum Thema, dass wesen sich ja nicht gegen alles wehren kann sei noch gesagt, dass es darum in der Geschichte geht: Dass wesen nicht machtlos zusehen muss, sondern für seine oder ihre Ideale kämpfen und auch etwas erreichen kann.

Dracos Frau ist völlig untergegangen, aber wir erfahren noch wie es ihr ergangen ist, versprochen. Was Ginnys Einstellung betrifft sollten wir eines nicht vergessen: Aus ihr spricht gerade der massive Verlust.


	107. Harry und die Frauen

**A/N: **Entschuldigt vielmals die Verspätung. Wieder nicht viel zum Schreiben gekommen diese Woche… und ich wollte das Kapitel nicht verfrüht abbrechen. Gerade weil es sich nur um wenig Zeit handelt die ich noch für den Abschluss brauchte. :)

Äh ja, ich werde es bestimmt bereuen nicht Korrektur gelesen zu haben, aber egal, ich bin zu müde und hol das morgen nach und hoffe es sind nur Kleinigkeiten die ausgebessert werden müssen.

**Update:** Endlich korrigiert, leider später als angekündigt.

**106 Harry und die Frauen**

Es dauerte nicht lange ehe Minerva McGonagall gezwungen war Harry den Kontrollorganen zu übergeben. Er schätzte es sehr, dass sie versucht hatte das Unvermeidliche so lange wie möglich hinaus zu zögern. Dennoch machte sie kein Geheimnis daraus, dass sie seine Entscheidung zurückzukehren nicht besonders schätzte.

Erst am Weg durch die Gänge reichte ihm Lester eine Liste, die er desinteressiert ansah. Als er den Namen von Umbridge sah wurde ihm allerdings ganz anders. Er hatte keine Ahnung wer Callandra Rosier war, aber ihre Familienname verhieß vermutlich eher nichts Gutes. Was Aaren Brent betraf war der letzte Stand der Dinge auf den Tonks sie alle gebracht hatte, dass sie versuchte Hermine mit einem Geheimnis von dem sie angeblich wusste, zu zwingen ihr zu helfen Snape näher zu kommen. Er konnte also nur hoffen, dass Callandra als halbblütige Rosier nicht die Einstellung der ihm bekannten reinblütigen Verwandtschaft teilte.

Als er Dean und Justin sah, die wohl dem frühmorgendlichen Quidditch Training der Rawenclaws beigewohnt hatten, ergriff er die Gelegenheit. Unauffällig ließ er das kleine Pergament zu Boden fallen und hoffte inständig die beiden würden es nicht übersehen.

Lester brachte ihn nach unten in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

„Wir warten noch auf ihre drei Kandidatinnen, ehe wir aufbrechen. Das Ministerium wird einen Portschlüssel bereit stellen.", erklärte er, „Sie könnten natürlich zwei der Kandidatinnen die Mühe ersparen drei Tage aus ihrem Alltag gerissen zu werden, und sofort eine der Kandidatinnen auswählen. Dolores Umbridge wäre zweifellos bereit dazu."

„Seien sie unbesorgt, ich werde sicher keinen Tag brauchen, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen, aber ich werde auf jeden Fall die Möglichkeit nutzen alle drei Frauen kennenzulernen. Aber meinetwegen können wir auch hier bleiben.", meinte er nur mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Da wir um ihre Sicherheit besorgt sind Mr Potter, ist das keine Option.", grinste Lester hämisch.

Vielleicht dachte das Ministerium tatsächlich er würde klein bei geben, wenn sie ihn nur lange genug warten lassen würden, denn die Zeit die verging ehe zumindest einmal Umbridge eintraf erschien ihm doch unverhältnismäßig lange.

„Der Termin mit dem Tagespropheten steht für heute Abend, Mr Potter.", informierte ihn Lester als Umbridge ihm einen Brief den wohl das Ministerium geschickt hatte übergab, „Wir haben einen Text ganz in ihrem Sinne verfasst, da sie bedingt durch die Dates natürlich nur begrenzt Zeit für Vorbereitungen haben werden. Wir wollten ihnen also entgegen kommen."

Harry war klar, was das bedeutete, sie wollten um jeden Preis verhindern, dass auch nur eine fragwürdige Aussage fiel. Ihm graute bereits davor. Ein Teil des Deals war es sich vom Widerstand und Ginny zu distanzieren und all seine Fehltritte auf ihren und den negativen Einfluss ihrer Familie zu schieben.

Als es an der Tür klopfte rechnete Harry mit der nächsten Kandidatin, aber stattdessen war es eine Beamtin, die kurz mit Lester tuschelte und ihm ein Pergament und ein kleines Paket überreichte. Gehässig grinste Lester Harry an und ließ ihn natürlich völlig im Dunkeln. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, in der Umbridge ihn ständig vergnügt angrinste. Er musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht seinem rebellierenden Magen nachzugeben.

Endlich brachte eine Beamtin Aaren und Callandra. Harry hatte kaum Zeit sie zu begrüßen, denn Lester packte ihn am Arm und wies ihn an sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Tatsächlich erinnerte er sich Callandra schon das eine oder andere Mal in er großen Halle oder einem der vielen Korridore über den Weg gelaufen zu sein. Sie war wirklich sehr klein und zierlich gebaut, objektiv betrachtet sehr hübsch, aber mit ihrem schwarzbraunen Haar und den fast schwarzen Augen eine alles in allem recht dunkle Erscheinung und nicht sein Typ. Aber dieses oberflächliche Detail war nicht wirklich relevant. Solange sie nicht die Ideale der Rosier-Familie teilte wäre sie vermutlich selbst dann die beste Wahl wenn jeder Troll mit mehr Intelligenz gesegnet war als sie. Auf der anderen Seite war da noch Aaren, die eine Gefahr für Hermine darstellte. Aber da sie von Snape besessen war, bezweifelte Harry, dass sie eine Ehe mit ihm überhaupt in Betracht zog. Wäre die Option gegeben müsste er sie wohl nutzen, um so viel Informationen wie möglich über ihre Absichten zu bekommen und sie zu stoppen.

Vor der Tür warteten bereits vier Beamten, die ihn umzingelten. An ihnen vorbei konnte er Dean und Daphne in einer größeren Gruppe die sonst nur aus jüngeren Schülern und Schülerinnen bestand, entdecken, die heftig miteinander tuschelten.

Als Dean nur den Kopf schüttelte und mit den Schultern zuckte, drängte sich Daphne durch die Menge.

„Callandra!", rief sie zu Harrys Überraschung und auch das Mädchen selbst sah nicht aus als hätte sie jemals mit etwas in dieser Art gerechnet.

Der ganze Zug kam zum Stehen und Lester beäugte Daphne kritisch, die eine Kette abnahm die sie um den Hals trug.

„Du hast mich doch gebeten, dass ich dir mein Amulett leihe für den Fall, dass du die Glückliche bist, die heiratet.", erklärte sie unbeirrt und strahlte Callandra an, „Es tut mir leid, dass ich gezögert habe, weil es doch ein Familienerbstück ist. Falls du heiratest will ich natürlich, dass du meine Kette trägst."

„Oh.", meinte Callandra völlig überrascht, „Das ist ausgesprochen nett von dir Daphne."

Sie lächelte und machte sich die Kette um.

„Worauf wartet ihr. Überprüft sie auf Flüche.", ordnete Lester ungläubig dIe untätigen Beamten an.

Erst als sie nichts fanden, setzte sich der Zug wieder in Bewegung. Sie steuerten auf Hagrids Hütte, die nun eigentlich Harrys Hütte war zu.

„Das ist ihr zukünftiges Zuhause falls sie Mrs Potter werden.", spottete Lester an Aaren und Callandra gerichtet.

„Bis die Kinder kommen ist wohl noch genug Zeit für einen Umbau.", erklärte Callandra zu seiner Überraschung unbeeindruckt.

Aaren rümpfte jedoch die Nase woraufhin sie von Callandra belächelt wurde.

„Meine Güte bestätige doch nicht das Stereotyp der einfältigen Gryffindors. Das ist so abgedroschen.", sie rollte mit den Augen, „Dir wird doch wohl bewusst sein, dass Harry wohlhabend genug ist um eine Familie zu finanzieren. Vielleicht nicht ganz so wohlhabend wie ich, also wird es vielleicht nur ein simples Einfamilienhaus, aber wenn dir das nicht genug ist dann viel Erfolg mit deinen anderen Kandidaten, etwas besseres ist bestimmt nicht dabei."

„Oh!", mischte sich Umbridge ein, „Ich bin über ihre anderen Kandidaten sehr gut informiert. Constantin Crabbe verfügt über ein Anwesen."

„Das sie ganz offenbar noch nie selbst gesehen haben.", war Callandra amüsiert, „Sonst wäre ihnen klar, dass diese Ruine einzig eine finanzielle Belastung darstellt."

„Wenn sie Mr Potter nicht heiraten wollen, müssen sie ihn nach diesen drei Tagen nur ablehnen, Ms Rosier.", vermutete Lester ein abgekartetes Spiel, „Sie wissen hoffentlich, dass gezieltes Umgehen einer Ehe auch strafbar ist."

Als Umbridge heftigst den Kopf schüttelte, begriff er, dass er gerade ein Stück weit voraus gegriffen hatte in seinem Übereifer. Belustigt grinste Harry und kurz trafen seine Blicke die von Callandra, die sich auch königlich amüsierte.

„Keine Sorge, Mr Lester. Ich denke ja nicht einmal daran einen Kandidaten wie Harry Potter abzulehnen. Es ist doch schließlich der Traum jedes Mädchen einen strahlenden Held zu heiraten.", erklärte Callandra und der dezente Klang der Ironie, der sich jedoch nicht aufdrängte, ließ Lester, der sich keinen Reim mehr auf die Absichten des Mädchens machen konnte, sprachlos zurück.

Callandra hingegen dachte nicht einmal daran still zu sein.

„Sogar Aaren ist begeistert von Helden.", funkelte sie diese an und wesen konnte ihr ansehen, dass es sie entsetzte über wie viele Informationen Callandra verfügte, „Leider steht der falsche auf ihrer Liste."

Umbridge und Lester konnten sich offenbar auch daraus keinen Reim machen und beide waren mittlerweile sichtlich genervt davon, dass Callandra nicht aufhörte zu reden. Schnaufend trat Lester als erster durch die Tür und wies sie an den Tisch zu berühren, noch ehe Callandra die Gelegenheit hatte auch nur ihren Mund zu öffnen, was Harry fast ein wenig bedauerte.

Der Portschlüssel brachte sie zu seiner Überraschung in ein recht schickes Hotel. Doch sofort war ihm klar, dass trotz einer Gruppe Auroren und anderer Beamten vermutlich auch das ganze Personal für das Ministerium arbeitete. Erstaunlich welchen Aufwand sie auf sich nahmen. Damit ließen sie keinen Zweifel zu, sie sahen in ihm eine große Bedrohung.

„Mr Potter war so großzügig das ganze Hotel zu mieten.", wandte sich Lester gehässig an Callandra und Aaren, „Wir werden also sehen ob ein Einfamilienhaus wirklich noch finanziell machbar ist."

Aarens Blick spiegelte ihr Entsetzen darüber wieder, während Callandra immer noch sehr amüsiert war.

Ein Mann kam auf sie zu und stellte sich als Hotelmanager vor.

„Wir haben das Gepäck bereits in die vorgesehenen Zimmer gebracht. Das erste Date beginnt bereits in einer halben Stunde, ich denke es wäre gut, wenn sich die Damen zurückziehen und fein machen.", erklärte er vergnügt.

Da Harry kein Gepäck gebracht hatte, ging er einfach einmal davon aus, dass das Ministerium auch auf seine Kosten für ihn eingekauft hatte.

Jeweils eine Angestellte begleitete die drei Frauen zu einem Fahrstuhl, während Harry mit Lester und der Schar an Beamten und Auroren zurückblieb.

„Ich denke ich sollte mich auch frisch machen?", machte sich Harry nicht die Mühe seine Gleichgültigkeit darüber durchblicken zu lassen.

„Eine Dusche würde ihnen auch nicht schaden, Mr Potter.", grinste er hämisch.

Natürlich würde Lester keine Chance auslassen ihn zu demütigen. Nun durfte er sich also auch noch beim Duschen beobachten lassen.

„Eine halbe Stunde ist so schnell verflogen, ich denke ein Reinigungszauber wird genügen.", meinte er.

„Zu dumm, dass sie über keinen Zauberstab verfügen und wohl niemand hier das für sie erledigen wird.", meinte Lester triumphierend.

Harry seufzte nur und ging auf den Lift zu. Er würde weder ihm noch den anderen Genugtuung geben sondern nur reines Desinteresse an ihren Methoden zeigen.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Hermine hatte es aufgegeben zu versuchen Snape zu beruhigen. Er war außer sich. Erstaunlicherweise hatte sie die Nachricht wesentlich ruhiger aufgenommen, als sie es selbst für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Offenbar tun sie nicht genug.", schimpfte Snape, der hektisch auf und ab lief, während Rita und Sophie sich am Computer abmühten.

„Ich sagte doch schon, das Video verbreitet sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Kaum haben wir es auf einer Seite blockiert ladet jemand anders es woanders hoch.", war Rita auch schon sehr ungehalten.

„Wir verschwenden damit nur unsere Zeit.", gebot Hermine dem dann Einhalt, denn schließlich oblag es ihrer Entscheidung ob überhaupt etwas getan werden musste.

„Bis zu dem Treffen mit Patty bleibt uns noch einige Zeit.", meinte Snape bestimmt.

Hermine setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl und stützte ihren Kopf auf Händen ab. Die Vermutung lag nahe, dass das Ministerium selbst dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ein unzensiertes Video von Hermine in der Dusche von Tanatos im Internet auf einschlägigen und weniger einschlägigen Seiten verbreitet wurde. Sie hatte die Befürchtung, das Ministerium wollte sie nicht nur verhöhnen, sondern auch von etwas viel wesentlicheren ablenken. Zumindest stand auch Tanatos unter Rechtfertigungdruck wegen der Kameras in den Duschen. Sie beteuerten zwar sie nur nachts zu verwenden und nach 24h zu zerstören, sollte es nicht wie in diesem Fall zu Zwischenfällen gekommen sein, die sich mittels der Bänder klären ließen, aber die Bevölkerung und die Angestellten ließen sich davon nur teilweise einlullen.

Sie freute sich über die Ablenkung, als die Spiegel sich meldeten und kehrte gemeinsam mit Snape zurück ins eigene Haus, um ungestört sprechen zu können.

„Für ein Gesamttreffen wimmelt es zur Zeit zu sehr an Kontrollorganen.", erklärte Zacharias.

Außer ihm waren nur Theodore, Daphne und Dean anwesend.

„Das Refugium ist für viele der DA sehr attraktiv geworden.", meinte Zacharias, „In knapp zwei Wochen haben wir alle unsere Erstausbildung beendet und fallen somit unter den neuen Zusatz zum Erlass. Cho und Michael sind bereits jetzt betroffen, da sie eine fertige Ausbildung hat."

„Ich sehe eine große Gefahr darin, dass sich viele in der Ruhe dieser Scheinwelt verlieren könnten und damit übersehen, dass es nur eine Basis für unsere weiteren Unternehmungen sein wird.", befürchtete Hermine.

„Keine Sorge, der Nahrungsengpass wird die Leute wieder daran erinnern.", seufzte Snape, „Der Eberkopf kann uns über das Portal nur begrenzt beliefern. Eine noch größere Bestellung an Getränken und Nahrungsmittel wird dem Ministerium sonst auffallen und da die Bevölkerung im Refugium beständig wächst steigt unser Bedarf. Die Option auf Hauselfen zurückzugreifen haben wir nicht, da sie mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt genug sind."

„Können wir ihnen im Treffen nicht anbieten, dass wir ihnen im Austausch auch helfen?", fragte Dean.

„Bei all dem was die Elfen bereits für uns getan haben sollten wir ihnen helfen ohne überhaupt an eine Gegenleistung zu denken.", warf Hermine sofort ein und Dean gab ihr recht.

„Hat Harry einen Gegenstand von euch erhalten?", fragte Hermine schließlich.

Als Daphne berichtete wie sie hatten vorgehen müssen, war Hermine schwer beunruigt.

„Bei seiner Auswahl ist es anzunehmen, dass Callandra die beste Wahl ist. So verstörend das auch klingen mag selbst wenn sie selbst eine Todesserin sein sollte.", betrachtete Theodore die Situation aus einer für Hermine befremdlichen Perspektive, „Damit steht sie nicht auf der Seite des Ministeriums und das kann wesen von den beiden anderen Kandidatinnen nicht behaupten."

„Ich habe auch keine Zweifel daran, dass Aaren ihn sofort verraten würde. Es würde ihr Zeit kaufen.", war Snape sich sicher.

„Und woher wissen wir, dass das auch nicht Callandras Absicht ist? Was wissen wir überhaupt über Callandra?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Niemand weiß wirklich etwas über sie. Ihr kommt nichts über die Lippen, das nicht genauso gut zynisch gemeint sein könnte, was es unmöglich macht ihre wirkliche Haltung zu kennen. Sie drückt sich wage und widersprüchlich aus. Es ist nicht einmal so, dass es auffallen würde, dass sie eine Einzelgängerin ist, da sie sich durchaus sozialisiert, aber sie weiß es nichts von sich preis zu geben ohne dass es jemanden sofort auffallen würde Es wurde selbst mir erst durch meine Überlegungen zu ihr in den letzten Stunden klar.", meinte Daphne.

„Niemand der Schüler und Schülerinnen weiß mehr über ihre Herkunft als dass sie halbblütig ist und selbst das erfuhren wir nur durch Gerüchte ehe es aufgrund des Gesetzes bestätigt wurde.", ergänzte Theodore ehe sich alle Blicke, bis auf den von Daphne, auf Snape richteten.

„Ihre Mutter heißt Rosella Rosier. Soviel ich weiß ist sie ein reinblütiger Squib. Ihr Vater ist unbekannt. Alles was ich sonst von ihr weiß betrifft das Akademische.", erklärte Snape.

„Das sieht ihnen ähnlich. Ein hervorragender Lehrer sind sie. Sie sehen lieber weg als zu bemerken, was in ihrem Haus geschieht. Nur gut, dass sie gekündigt haben. Das war seit Pansys Tod zweifellos überfällig.", zischte Daphne und verschwand dann aus dem Spiegel.

So gerne Hermine auch erfahren hätte was das zu bedeuten hatte, hielt sie Harrys Situation für akut wichtiger.

„Wenn ihre Mutter ein Squib ist und sie selbst halbblütig besteht Hoffnung, dass ihre Einstellung nicht dem Großteil der Rosier Familie entspricht, nicht wahr?", fragte sie, doch Snapes Blick vermittelte nicht gerade Zuversicht.

„Die Rosier Familie folgt fast ausschließlich der Reinblutideologie in unterschiedlichen Ausmaßen und die Hierarchie innerhalb der Familie wird bestimmt durch den Blutstatus, der eine größere Rolle spielt als magische Fähigkeiten. Es ist sehr komplexe und tief verankerte Weltanschauung.", nahm ihr Snape die Hoffnung, „Das heißt was Callandra betrifft ist eine Einschätzung einfach nicht möglich."

Diese Aussichten frustrierten Hermine ungemein und sie hoffte, dass die Hauselfen sich bereit erklären würden ihnen bei Harrys Befreiung zu helfen, sonst waren seine Aussichten alles andere als rosig und da sie selbst längst geflohen war wäre jedes Opfer seinerseits völlig sinnlos.

Kaum hatten sie die Spiegel beiseite gelegt, stellte sie Snape dann aber wegen Daphnes offensichtlichen Zornes zur Rede.

„Was war der Grund für Daphnes Verhalten?", wollte sie wissen.

Noch nie zuvor hatte sie derartiges Entsetzen in seinem Gesicht gesehen.

„Ein weiterer Grund, weshalb es besser wäre mich von dir fern zu halten.", meinte er bitter.

„Severus.", meinte sie streng.

Snape schwieg, doch da er regungslos vor ihr stehen blieb, verstand sie, dass er erst die richtigen Worte finden musste.

Dann begann er zu reden und was er sagte war erschreckend. Hermine musste sich setzen.

„Möglicherweise hätte Voldemort unseren Plan seine Horcruxen zu zerstören durchschaut, hättest du ihn damals nicht begleitet.", meinte Hermine, „Und der Hinweis den du uns auf diese Weise geben konntest, hat unsere Suche definitiv erleichtert. Vermutlich hast du mit deiner Entscheidung sehr viele Leben gerettet. Aber während das Spekulation war, hattest du über Dorettes bevorstehende Ermordung Gewissheit."

Unschlüssig was sie denken und fühlen sollte nahm sie den Spiegel in die Hand ohne ihn zu aktivieren. Dennoch sah sie Daphnes kalten Gesichtsausdruck darin.

„Wie konntest du sie nur damit allein lassen?", schüttelte sie erst denn Kopf und als sie seinen Blick traf, war keine Antwort mehr nötig.

„Es ist die Vergangenheit. Du bist dabei dich zu ändern.", meinte sie als sie befürchtete er würde ihr im nächsten Moment anbieten die Koffer für sie zu packen.

„Bin ich das?", klang er unschlüssig.

„Ja.", meinte Hermine bestimmt.

„Aber in dieser Sache, Hermine.", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Ich würde nicht anders handeln."

„Ich weiß.", meinte sie bitter, „Aber du würdest was Daphne betrifft nicht mehr wegsehen."

Nein, sie wollte nie wieder einen Krieg mit all seinen grausamen, unmöglichen Entscheidungen. Eine Armee war keine Option solange es noch Alternativen gab.

„Daphne ist schwanger von Blaise.", meinte Snape völlig unerwartet, „Sie hat die Elfen, um Hilfe gebeten, die ihre Idee das Kind bei ihnen zu verstecken erst besprechen müssen. Meine Hilfe hat sie abgelehnt."

Hermine konnte es kaum fassen, dass er tatsächlich bereit war seine Sorgen mit ihr zu teilen. Sie griff sofort nach seiner Hand die sie fest drückte.

„Aber du wirst ihr helfen, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie würde sich selbst hassen, wenn sie mir dankbar sein müsste.", bedauerte Snape, „Aber ich kann andere veranlassen ihr zu helfen."

Als sich der Spiegel nur bei Snape meldete war Hermine überrascht. Charlie war im Spiegel zu sehen.

„Professor Snape, ich melde mich wegen meinem Vater und Enid.", erklärte er.

Hermine wusste sich daraus erst keinem Reim zu machen, bis sich ihr die einzig mögliche Erklärung aufzudrängen begann, die sich sogleich bestätigen sollte.

„Die 14-Tage Frist gilt nur für Ehen über Wizlove."

„Dann werden wir Enid so schnell wie möglich ins Refugium bringen.", erklärte Snape.

„Die Untersuchung ist bereits vorbei.", erklärte Charlie.

„Wurden sie gegen ihren Willen hingebracht.", war Snape irritiert und äußerst besorgt.

„Die Ehe ist für gültig erklärt worden.", meinte Charlie.

Snapes Entsetzen nahm zu.

„Sie ist schwanger Professor. Allerdings durch einen Zauber, den mein Vater und sie gemeinsam vollzogen haben.", klangt Charlie nicht danach als wäre es seine Absicht Snape zu beruhigen, er war sichtlich selbst aufgebracht und alles andere als angetan von der Situation, „Sie hat auch den Trank genommen, den das Ministerium meinem Vater gegeben hat."

„Hat Arthur seinen Verstand verloren?", schüttelte Snape entsetzt den Kopf.

„Sie meinten wohl tatsächlich es sei das beste für alle Beteiligten.", seufzte Charlie, „Mum weiß noch nicht bescheid, also behandeln sie die Information mit äußerster Diskretion. Ich dachte, da sie diese Ehe initiiert haben, sollten sie informiert sein und eine Lösung finden. Sie erwartet übrigens Zwillinge."

Charlie klang äußerst frustriert und verschwand ohne Verabschiedung.

„Du hast Enid mit Arthur Weasley verheiratet?", konnte Hermine es nicht fassen.

„Alternativ säße sie jetzt in Askaban und wäre unfruchtbar, da sie potentiell gefährliche Todessersympathisanten auf ihrer Liste von Wizlove hatte und ich bereits wieder verheiratet war. So gesehen ist es ein Segen. Und der Trank sollte bereits fertig sein."

Zumindest diese Nachricht war eine gute und sofort machte sich Hermine auf den Weg in den Keller.

„Worauf wartest du?", drängte sie Snape.

Kaum war sie durch den Keller in die Räumlichkeiten und von dort ins Labor gelaufen und hatte festgestellt, dass der Trank in der Tat fertig war, wurde ihr jedoch wieder völlig bewusst, dass der Trank nur eine Funktion hatte, er würde eine Abtreibung möglich machen und sie wusste nicht ob das für Enid und Arthur überhaupt in Frage käme.

„Was macht das Projekt mit Su bezüglich der Gefahr von Fruchtbarkeitsbehandlungen?", fragte sie, während Snape begann Gefäße für die Abfüllung und Lagerung des fertigen Trankes vorzubereiten.

„Wir hatten noch nicht die Gelegenheit zu beginnen.", bedauerte Snape.

„Ich könnte den Trank abfüllen, während du damit beginnst. Ich bin mir sicher Su würde es nichts ausmachen. Außerdem solltet ihr Theodore miteinbeziehen, damit er in weiteren Arbeitsweisen die ein Tränkemeister gut brauchen kann geschult ist.", schlug Hermine vor.

„Ja, er sollte Teil unserer Arbeitsgruppe sein.", bestätigte Snape und sein Blick sagte ihr, dass er soeben auch sie fix in diese Gruppe eingeplant hatte.

Da ihr klar war, dass es ihn wahrscheinlich sogar Überwindung gekostet hatte dieses Eingeständnis zu machen, sah sie es ihm nach sie nicht direkt zu fragen, sondern einfach davon auszugehen, dass sie immer noch daran interessiert war.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Es war Lester anzumerken, dass es ihn verärgerte, dass er sein Ziel Harry zu demütigen nicht erreicht hatte. Sein hämisches Grinsen, als er ihm viel Spaß am ersten Date wünschte und ihm einen Beamten und einer Aurorin übergab, gab Harry die Gewissheit, dass es Umbridge wäre, die im Speiseraum auf ihn warten würde.

Seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, sowie er den Raum betrat, denn obwohl der Blick auf sie durch eine Vielzahl von Pflanzen großteils versperrt war blitze es zwischen den Blättern rosa hervor.

Als er sich setzte kicherte Umbridge auf so entsetzliche Weise, dass ihm der wenige Appetit der ihm noch geblieben war völlig abhanden kam.

Harry war erleichtert, dass alleine durch das Bestellen des Mittagessens schon einige Minuten verflogen. Er gab sich Mühe so langsam wie möglich zu trinken, kaum waren die Getränke serviert und freute sich bereits eine viertel Stunde des Dates erfolgreich mit Schweigen verbracht zu haben.

„Sie sind doch sonst der eher geschwätzige Typ, Mr Potter.", spielte sie auf ihre früheren Auseinandersetzungen über Voldemorts Rückkehr an, über die er sich weigerte zu schweigen, „Sie werden doch nicht etwa schüchtern sein."

Wieder kicherte sie auf groteske Weise.

„Schönes Wetter haben wir.", meinte Harry lustlos und starrte in Richtung Küche.

„Keine Sorge, Mr Potter, die Zeit für unser Date wurde großzügigerweise verdoppelt, da wir gemeinsam Mittagessen und dadurch unsere Kommunikationszeit doch sehr reduziert wäre.", kicherte sie schon wieder.

„Wie aufmerksam.", meinte Harry tonlos.

„Meinen sie nicht es wäre an der Zeit uns über unsere Gemeinsamkeiten auszutauschen?", versuchte Umbridge ein Gespräch anzuleiern.

„Aber natürlich. Und danach können wir bei einer Tasse Tee über unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit plaudern.", erklärte er unbeeindruckt, strich sich über den Handrücken, auf dem wesen noch immer weißliche Narben sehen konnte und platzierte die Hand demonstrativ so, dass Umbridge eine gute Sicht darauf hatte.

Beim Gedanken an den Tee blickte er entsetzt zu seiner Limonade und ermahnte sich die nächsten Tage zu fasten und ab jetzt nur noch Wasser aus der Leitung zu trinken.

Er brauchte nicht lange, um eine Taktik zu entwickeln, um kaum selbst sprechen zu müssen. Er gab nur Laute von sich die nicht völlig ablehnend klangen und rief sich immerzu in Erinnerung für wen er hier saß.

„Ms Umbridge, wir hatten nie ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander.", meinte Harry dann und Umbridge blickte ihn scharf an, wohl in der Erwartung er würde etwas sagen, womit sie oder die umstehenden Beamten und Auroren ihm Probleme machen könnten, „Ich denke es wäre ein guter Anfang, wenn sie mir sagen, wann sich das geändert hat. Unsere bisherigen Begegnungen waren nie besonders angenehm und da sie nun offensichtlich wirklich an dieser Ehe interessiert zu sein scheinen, wäre es bestimmt gut für mich zu wissen, woran ich bei ihnen bin. Es wäre doch wirklich eine Schande, wenn ich meine Entscheidung am Ende von Erfahrungen aus der Vergangenheit abhängig mache, sollte sich inzwischen etwas Grundlegendes an ihrer Einstellung zu mir geändert haben."

Umbridge sah ihn zunächst nur mit großen verwirrten Augen an. Damit hätte sie wohl nicht gerechnet.

„Mit anderen Worten.", half ihr Harry auf die Sprünge, „Da es auf mich den Eindruck macht, als wollten sie mich heiraten: Weshalb? Was gefällt ihnen an mir?"

Beinahe verschluckte sich Umbridge, da sie sich zusammenreißen musste das Getränk in ihrem Mund nicht erschrocken auszuspucken. Entweder traute sie es ihm wirklich nicht zu verschlagen genug zu sein, da sie ihm nicht ausreichend Intelligenz für einen derartigen Schachzug zusprach, oder sie wusste, dass sie nicht riskieren könnte ihn hier der Lüge zu bezichtigen, weil es ihr eigenes Schauspiel beenden würde.

„Ich dachte immer, sie könnten mich nicht leiden, da sie mir ein übersteigertes Geltungsbedürfnis unterstellten. Deshalb müssen sie entschuldigen, dass ich etwas irritiert bin, dass ihre Meinung sich offenbar geändert hat.", meinte er in einem natürlich entschuldigenden Ton, der nicht aufgesetzt wirkte.

„Nun, Mr Potter, wissen sie, also…", stammelte sie und suchte offenbar nach dem was sie am wenigsten Überwindung kosten würde.

Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Damit, dass sich das Blatt so einfach wenden würde hätte sie wohl am wenigsten gerechnet.

„Als ich sie wieder sah, so erwachsen, da war ich sehr überrascht und angetan davon zu was für einen attraktiven Mann sie sich entwickelt haben.", überwand sie sich zu sagen.

Harry war amüsiert darüber, dass sie das was sie noch am erträglichsten fand ein Kompliment zu seinem Aussehen war.

„Ich muss sagen ich bin wirklich überrascht. Wer hätte das gedacht. Aber ich bezweifle, dass es sich um reine Oberflächlichkeit handelt, schließlich sprechen wir von einer möglichen Ehe, die braucht doch eine Basis die darüber hinaus geht.", meinte er daraufhin.

Er wusste, dass Umbridge ihm alles heim zahlen würde, wenn sie die Möglichkeit dazu haben würde, aber er würde ohnehin mit allem was in seiner Macht stand verhindern, dass sie seine Frau wurde.

„Sie sind bereit Opfer zu bringen.", sagte sie nachdem sie ihn eine Weile schweigend angesehen hatte und hatte ihre Worte gewiss nicht ausreichend durchdacht.

„Ja, das bin ich wohl.", meinte Harry, „Aber das kann ihnen doch nicht für eine Ehe reichen. Schließlich sind sie doch sehr anspruchsvoll und fordernd, wie ich das in Erinnerung habe. Damals meine ich, als sie noch meine Lehrerin waren."

Harry erreichte genau das was er erwartet hatte, sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie schon seine Lehrerin gewesen und fast 30 Jahre älter als er war, bereitete ihr doch Unbehagen. Er hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass es einen derartigen Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen würde.

„Ja, damals. Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir einmal über eine mögliche Ehe sprechen.", klang ihr Lachen sehr unbeholfen.

„Ja, kaum zu glauben.", meinte er während er sich unübersehbar über den Handrücken mit den Narben strich.

„Nun, ich war immer schon eine Freundin davon die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen.", versuchte sie das Thema schnell hinter sich zu lassen, doch den Gefallen tat er ihr nicht.

„Ich denke, dafür müssen wir Frieden damit schließen. Und sicher ist ihnen mittlerweile, nun da sie ihre Meinung so sehr geändert haben klar, dass ihre Art mich zu bestrafen ungerecht und grausam war.", war er seinem Triumph sehr nahe, „Ich denke am besten ließe sich das Thema mit einer ernstgemeinten Entschuldigung abschließen. Damit wir das hinter uns lassen können und überhaupt erst eine Zukunft für uns möglich werden kann."

Das Gesicht von Umbridge verfiel doch merklich, auch wenn sie alle Anstrengung in ihre Scharade investierte und daher nicht viele Kapazitäten zum erarbeiten einer Strategie übrig hatte. Offenbar hatte sie nicht bedacht, dass er in den letzten Jahren gezwungen war erwachsen zu werden und mehr und mehr gelernt hatte sich zu behaupten.

„Mr Potter… ich…", begann sie stammelt.

„Ich weiß, es ist nie leicht sich Fehler einzugestehen und sich dafür zu entschuldigen. Lassen sie sich ruhig Zeit.", meinte er mit gespielt freundlicher Stimme und sah zur Uhr, die ihm sagte, dass dieses Treffen in wenigen Minuten zu Ende wäre.

„Es tut mir leid, die Sachlage...", versuchte sie erst sich herauszureden, schwieg dann aber wieder, weil ihr bewusst wurde, dass er eine derartige Entschuldigung nicht als solche werten würde.

Sie sah ihn kurz an, sein Blick war starr und er machte damit klar, dass sie wenn sie nicht riskieren wollte, dass er sich gleich heute eine der anderen Kandidatinnen zur Frau nahm, nur eine Option hatte.

„Es tut mir leid.", meinte sie daher.

Harry war überrascht wie unbefriedigend die nicht ernst gemeinten Worte für ihn waren. Auch wenn er sie daran gehindert hatte wieder einmal ihre Autorität zu missbrauchen und es stattdessen er war, der die Macht die er über sie hatte ausspielte, gab es ihm nicht das Gefühl, das er sich erhofft hatte. Die wenige Genugtuung wirkte viel zu blass neben der Erkenntnis, dass sie diese Worte niemals mit vollem Ernst sagen würde.

„Ja, mir auch.", meinte er und ihre Augen weiteten sich schockiert, er löste es jedoch für sie ganz unerwartet auf, „Ich hätte gerne noch weiter mit ihnen geplaudert, aber unsere Zeit ist um, und wir stehen unter Zeitdruck."

Tatsächlich kamen schon eine Aurorin und ein Beamter zum Tisch und baten ihn sie zu begleiten.

„Bis zum nächsten Date.", meinte Harry, um sie auf die falsche Fährte zu führen und in Sicherheit zu wiegen, denn er hatte vor noch heute zu heiraten, da er nach diesem Date noch weitaus weniger Interesse daran hatte Umbridge ein weiteres Mal gegenüber zu sitzen.

Harry hatte keine Pause, es ging gleich weiter in den nächsten Raum und er wusste noch nicht wer ihn erwarten würde.

„Wir mussten ihre beiden weiteren Dates auf jeweils eine dreiviertel Stunde kürzen, da das Interview schon etwas früher stattfinden muss, wie uns der Tagesprophet leider erst vor wenigen Minuten mitgeteilt hat.", erklärte der Beamte, „Dafür werden sie und die Kandidatinnen intensiveren Beschäftigungen nachgehen."

Als er den Saal betrat war er doch sehr irritiert. Ein kleines Orchester spielte. Da hatte er sich aber wirklich etwas geleistet, dachte kopfschüttelnd und versuchte es gelassen zu nehmen. In einem knappen Kleid stand Aaren alleine auf der Tanzfläche und fühlte sich sichtlich unbehaglich. Sie umklammerte mit einer Hand fest ihren anderen Arm und wippte unzufrieden hin und her.

„Sehen sie, Mr Potter, für Körperkontakt ist gesorgt.", meinte der Beamte.

„Was will wesen mehr.", meinte er so neutral wie möglich und ging auf Aaren zu.

Missmutig sah sie ihn nur aus den Augenwinkeln an.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?", fragte er und versuchte freundlich zu bleiben, da er hoffte er könnte ihr noch Informationen entlocken.

„Da wohl sonst niemand kommen wird ist diese Frage doch etwas überflüssig.", meinte sie nur, „Ich bezweifle, dass es sich gut macht, wenn wir nicht tanzen. Ich will dem Ministerium keinen schlechten Eindruck vermitteln."

Harrys Tanztalent war praktisch nicht vorhanden, aber da er für die Hochzeit mit Ginny Unterricht genommen hatte, war er zumindest nicht mehr ganz so furchtbar und trat Aaren nicht auf die Zehen. Sie starrte nur in die Leere und sagte kein Wort.

„Du kennst Hermine, nicht wahr?", fragte er fröhlich und so wirkte es nur wie ein harmloser Einstieg in ein Gespräch.

„Kaum.", meinte Aaren nur.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns einfach über ein paar grundlegende Dinge austauschen. Was ist zum Beispiel dein Lieblingsfach? Ich tippe auf Zauberkunst.", sagte er bewusst um keinen Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen.

„Zauberkunst?", war Aaren fast entsetzt.

„Nein, na gut, also welches Fach begeistert dich am meisten?"

„Zaubertränke.", meinte sie nur.

„Wieso?", fragte Harry.

„Es macht mir einfach Spaß.", rollte sie mit den Augen.

„Das ist schön. Gut, nächste Frage, wer ist dein Lieblingslehrer oder deine Lieblingslehrerin? Ich tippe auf Professorin Sprout, ich habe erst neulich gesehen, wie ihr auf dem Weg zum Gewächshaus ausgelassen geplaudert habt, als ich mich um die umliegenden Ländereien kümmerte.", fiel ihm glücklicherweise ein.

„Nein, natürlich ist mein Lieblingsprofessor, Professor Snape.", meinte sie fast beleidigt.

„Wirklich?", tat Harry überrascht, „Soll ich dich näher mit Hermine bekannt machen, so würdest du bestimmt auch ihn näher kennenlernen. Im eher privaten Rahmen, da er nun bald Hogwarts verlässt, wäre das bestimmt eine ausgezeichnete Idee, um weiter in Kontakt zu bleiben."

„Dazu brauche ich bestimmt nicht deine Hilfe.", meinte sie giftig.

„Ich dachte ja nur.", zuckte er mit den Schulter und kam leicht aus dem Takt, was Aaren missfiel.

„Hermine verbringt viel Zeit bei mir in Godrics Hollow in den Ferien, bestimmt wird Snape ihr oft Gesellschaft leisten.", meinte er auffordernd und zum ersten Mal sah sie ihn direkt an, wenn auch sehr skeptisch.

„Ich finde Snape ist nicht der richtige Mann für Hermine. Das findest du bestimmt auch, nicht?", begann sie dann plötzlich und offenbar arbeitete sie in ihrem Kopf bereits an einem Plan, wie sie diesen Umstand nutzen konnte, um sich an Snape heran zu machen.

„Anfangs war ich wenig überzeugt, aber sie ergänzen sich wunderbar. Ein eindeutig positives Beispiel für dieses Gesetz.", erklärte er, „Wer weiß, vielleicht ist es ja auch für uns beide Schicksal."

„Ja, möglicherweise, aber weißt du, was mich immer stark verunsichert hat?", fragte sie und da sich ihre Laune so sprungartig geändert hatte, ahnte er, dass das nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.

„Was denn? Ich bin mir sicher ich kann alle Zweifel ausräumen.", meinte er und war selbst überrascht, wie gut er sein Schauspiel mittlerweile beherrschte.

Einen Moment zögerte Aaren und sah zu Boden, aber Harry war sich ganz sicher, dass es nur Teil ihres Spiels war. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass Tonks sie alle gewarnt hatte, denn sonst hätte er sich vielleicht sogar von ihr täuschen lassen.

„Ich hörte, dass du und Hermine euch geküsst habt, als es zwischen dir und Ginny vorübergehend aus war.", meinte sie und tat als wäre sie bekümmert.

„Ach weißt du, damals, das waren einfach unsichere Zeiten in denen wesen schon mal Dinge tut, von denen wesen weiß, wesen hätte sie besser gelassen. Ich meine Ron, er… ja… keine Sorge, das war alles mehr ein Missverständnis als ein wirklicher Kuss.", gab er sich bewusst so, als wolle er etwas verbergen.

„Oh, dann bin ich sehr beruhigt.", lächelte sie ihn nun vergnügt an.

Ja, sie wollte eindeutig über ihn an Snape heran kommen. Es hätte ihr wohl gefallen, wenn er gerne Hermine heiraten wollen würde. Bestimmt würde sie ihm den Partnertausch noch vorschlagen, ehe sie die Ehe vollzogen hätten und bis dahin eine Lösung dafür gefunden, wie das Ministerium davon überzeugt werden könnte.

Aaren legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und alle zaghaften Versuche mehr auf Hermine zu sprechen zu kommen vergnügten sie zwar, da sie sich sicher war ihrem Ziel nahe zu sein, aber es war als hätte sie wirklich keine Erinnerung an ihre Begegnungen mit Hermine.

Harry fand es zwar sehr bedauerlich, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war sie in die Enge zu treiben und bestimmt würde was an diesem Tag und den kommenden noch folgen würde sie noch sehr verärgern, aber im Moment sah er keine bessere Lösung und hoffte, dass Aaren weniger in der Hand hatte, als sie alle glaubten.

Aaren küsste ihn tatsächlich auf die Wange, als sie sich von ihm verabschiedete. Wäre sie nicht so unglaublich hinterhältig und rücksichtslos, hätte er sie für ihre krankhafte Besessenheit bestimmt bedauern können.

Zu seinem nächsten Date wurde er in den Innenhof des Hotels geführt und er staunte nicht schlecht. Umschlossen von dem Hotel lag ein kleiner Park in dessen Mitte sich sogar ein See befand. Da war eindeutig Magie im Spiel. Callandra saß bereits in einer Gondel und wartete auf ihn. Ein Gondoliere stand auch schon bereit und Harry kannte seine eigentliche Aufgabe.

„Hallo.", meinte Harry, als er die Gondel betrat und Callandra lächelte ihn an und reichte ihm die Hand die er etwas unbeholfen schüttelte.

Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, setzte die Gondel sich in Bewegung.

„War das deine Idee?", war Harry überrascht und sah sich um, sie bogen offenbar in einen Kanal, der zuvor noch nicht da gewesen war.

„Ich durfte aus mehreren extravaganten Möglichkeiten wählen.", spielte sie darauf an, wie das Ministerium sein Gold verprasste.

„Gute Wahl.", nickte Harry und war dann etwas unzufrieden mit sich, da er nicht recht wusste, wie er mit Callandra ins Gespräch kommen sollte.

Er konnte schlecht Daphne ansprechen, da außerhalb der DA nicht bekannt war, dass sie und Harry miteinander zu tun hatten.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich bei unserem ersten Gespräch so unkreativ bin…", begann er aber sie unterbrach ihn.

„Eigentlich ist das nicht unser erstes Gespräch.", ihr Lächeln war freundlich, „Wir haben einmal in der Bibliothek vielleicht drei Worte miteinander gewechselt."

„Wirklich?", war Harry so überrascht, dass er nicht darüber nachdachte ehe er sprach.

Im selben Moment wurde ihm klar, dass sie wohl nicht angetan davon wäre, dass er sie vergessen hatte.

„Du hast mir ein Buch aus einer höheren Reihe gegeben und mich kaum angesehen. Aufgrund meiner Größe bist du vermutlich davon ausgegangen ich wäre eine Zweit- oder Drittklässlerin.", meinte sie beschwichtigend.

„Tut mir trotzdem leid, dass ich das vergessen habe.", meinte er und probierte etwas lustig zu sein, „War es wenigstens ein gutes Buch?"

„Nur ein vertiefendes Lehrbuch über Zaubertränke, ich hatte Glück, dass du mir geholfen hast, wenige Momente später kam Aaren Brent um sich eben dieses Buch auszuleihen und war recht verärgert es nicht mehr vorzufinden, da es ihr überaus wichtig ist gerade in Zaubertränke immer zu brillieren.", grinste Callandra.

Harry musste zugeben, dass er ihre Art Dinge sehr verschlüsselt zu sagen, sehr mochte und ihn dieses Date im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden tatsächlich unterhielt und nicht unangenehm war.

„Ich weiß, es ist eine unangenehme Frage, weil mir durch meinen Onkel und meine Tante sehr bewusst ist, wie sehr die Einstellung der eigenen Familie sich von der eigenen unterscheiden kann, aber…", begann er doch sie unterbrach ihn gleich und es sah wirklich nicht aus, als würde sie die Tatsache, dass er sie fragte, stören.

„Meine Mutter, Rosella, ist ein reinblütiger Squib. Mir ist nicht klar weshalb, aber sehr jung, wurde sie von einem Muggel schwanger. Ich bin das Resultat. Die Rosier Familie war sehr geprägt von der Ideologie Voldemorts. Da ich die Auswüchse selbst gut zu spüren bekam, verstehe ich die Absicht dieses Gesetzes nur zu gut. Es hilft vor allem auch Mitgliedern solcher Familien, die aufgrund mangelnder Blutreinheit unterdrückt werden.", erklärte Callandra.

Harry war doch überrascht, dass sie das Gesetz offenbar begrüßte und sich nicht sicher was er davon halten sollte.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch ich sehe auch die negativen Aspekte. Der Zwang, der Hass der weiterhin geschürt wird, aber in ein paar Generationen gibt es die Problematik des reinen Blutes nicht mehr länger und im Idealfall musste niemand dafür sterben. Allerdings ist leider selten etwas ideal, vor allem wenn es um Gesetze geht. Es wird keine Gruppe ausgerottet, sondern ein nicht aufzuhaltender Prozess wird künstlich beschleunigt. In ein paar hundert Jahren gäbe es auch keine reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberer mehr. Aber warum warten und zusehen, wie weiterhin Hexen und Zauberer wegen ihres Blutstatus unterdrückt werden, wenn wesen es verhindern kann?", erklärte sie ihre Sicht der Dinge.

„Es war bestimmt nicht leicht als halbblütige Hexe und Tochter eines Squibs in einer reinblütigen Familie.", versuchte Harry einen langsamen Einstieg, um nicht zu riskieren in Gegenwart des Gondolieres eine für sie beide vielleicht gefährliches Gesprächsthema anzuschneiden.

„Es ist komplexer als das in meiner Familie. Als halbblütiger Squib hätte ich einen höheren Rang eingenommen.", zuckte sie mit den Schultern und erklärte weiter als Harry sie irritiert ansah, „Erst kommen die Reinblüter, dann reinblütige Squibs, wobei auch letztere hohes Ansehen genießen. Auch geschätzt sind halbblütige Squibs. Danach kommen die Hauselfen, dann Halbblüter wie ich und dann der Rest."

„Ich verstehe es nicht ganz.", räumte er ein.

„Was will wesen da schon verstehen.", winkte sie ab, „Einfach nur eine Ideologie. Weißt du eine Ehe mit dir könnte sogar mich im Familiengefüge rehabilitieren."

„Aber ich bin ein Halbblüter, das verstehe ich jetzt noch weniger.", wurde es ihm langsam tatsächlich zu komplex.

„Aber du bist ein Held und somit wäre ich die Frau eines Helden und unsere Kinder…"

„Kinder eines Helden.", schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

„Und ich hätte gerne ein besseres Leben für meine Kinder.", meinte sie mit einem Blick der ihm sagte, es musste ein Hinweis sein.

„Das kann ich gut verstehen.", meinte er kaum war er sich relativ sicher, dass sie ihm damit sagte, dass sie einer Heirat sofort zustimmen würde.

„Du musst heute noch ein Interview geben.", wurde sie dann wesentlich deutlicher, ohne aber dem Gondoliere Hinweise zu liefern, „Ich nehme an du erzählst da auch alles was sich auf deinen Dates ereignet hat."

„Ich denke es würde sich sicher ganz gut machen.", meinte Harry und war sich langsam sicher, worauf genau sie anspielte.

„Nun dann geben wir ihnen etwas zu erzählen.", grinste sie und beugte sich plötzlich zu ihm.

Er war so perplex, dass er erst nach wenigen Sekunden aus einer Starre erwachte und den doch recht unschuldigen Kuss kaum wahrnahm.

Als plötzlich die Szenerie verschwand und sie sich wieder im Teich befanden, sah Harry erstaunt auf seine Uhr. Noch war keine halbe Stunde vergangen.

„Wir müssen das Date leider vorzeitig unterbrechen. Der Tagesprophet musste den Termin kurzfristig ein weiteres Mal verschieben.", drängte Lester.

„Tut mir leid.", meinte Harry und sprang aus der Gondel.

„Ach, was ist denn schon ein Date.", zwinkerte Callandra ihm zu und er grinste.

Nach diesem Date war er in der Tat bereit für sein Interview.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

**A/N:**

AlexUhde und Rebecca Slytherin: Danke für eure Reviews!

Und dem Rest danke ich fürs Lesen!


	108. Elfen die sich selbst helfen

**A/N: **Da ich es offensichtlich nie pünktlich schaffe, ändere ich den Zeitpunkt des Updates. Ab jetzt gibt es das Update in der Nacht von Dienstag auf Mittwoch.

**107 Elfen die sich selbst helfen**

Sämtliche Augen waren auf Minerva McGonagall gerichtet, sowohl die realen, als auch die der Abbilder in den Spiegeln, vor allem aber die von 57 Hauselfen. Gerade kam sie zurück von der halben Stunde Bedenkzeit, um die sie die Elfen gebeten hatte.

Hermine versuchte zuversichtlich zu sein, doch sie ahnte bereits welchen Beschluss die Schulleiterin gefasst hatte.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich werde euch gerne alle selbst befreien, aber ich kann mich unter den momentanen Umständen nicht im Namen Hogwarts für euch aussprechen. Selbstverständlich werde ich nicht verschweigen, dass ich dieses Gesetz für eine Ungeheuerlichkeit halte, aber ein offener Verstoß wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt problematisch. Es ist sehr naheliegend, dass meine Position Dolores Umbridge übertragen wird, wenn ich es tue und wir alle können uns gut vorstellen, was das bedeutet.", bedauerte sie sehr.

„Wir sind bereit uns gegen das Ministerium zu stellen, sollte ihre Position gefährdet sein.", meinte Patty, und es war unverkennbar, dass die Entscheidung der Professorin sie verärgerte.

„In dem Fall wird Hogwarts nicht länger vom Ministerium anerkannt werden, und kann nicht länger seinen Zweck erfüllen.", erklärte sie ihre Entscheidung.

„Hogwarts kann immer noch unterrichten, das einzige was ihm verwehrt sein wird, sind die ZAG und UTZ Prüfungen, sowie der Apparierschein.", protestierte Hermine.

„Sie verkennen die Sachlage, Ms Granger."

„Mrs Snape.", meinte sie fast trotzig.

Minerva seufzte und rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Gut, dann eben Mrs Snape.", war sie sichtlich noch immer nicht angetan von diesem Umstand, „Ein Großteil der Eltern wird sich weigern die Kinder länger in unsere Schule zu geben, damit verlieren wir auch Einfluss."

„Aber so gehen wir einen faulen Kompromiss ein und verraten gerade die Wesen, die uns die ganze Zeit über ohne auch nur die geringste Gegenleistung zu verlangen zur Seite gestanden haben.", konnte sie die Entscheidung nicht verstehen.

„Für diese Unterstützung bin ich auch sehr dankbar und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um im Gegenzug ihnen, um euch zu helfen, aber nicht, wenn es Hogwarts bedroht. Es tut mir leid. Wie gesagt, ich werde gerne alle Elfen, die das wünschen befreien und es steht euch frei euch hier in Hogwarts versteckt zu halten und ich garantiere euren Schutz. Doch von einer öffentlichen Stellungnahme in der Hogwarts sich zu eurer Befreiung bekennt muss ich leider absehen.", wandte sich McGonagall mitten im Satz von Hermine ab und richtete ihre Worte direkt an die Elfen selbst.

„Ich verstehe.", meinte Patty bitter.

„Patty.", warf Hermine sofort ein, „Ich möchte euch bitten noch mit mir und der Vertretung des Refugiums zu sprechen. Unser Angebot ist zwar nicht genau das was ihr wollt, aber ihr seid hier jederzeit willkommen und ich würde euch gerne befreien, wenn ihr das gestattet."

„Was verlangt ihr im Gegenzug?", war Patty mittlerweile sogar ihr gegenüber skeptisch.

„Nichts. Ihr könnt hier bleiben und eure Ziele verfolgen, unsere Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen und wenn es in eurem Interesse ist können wir auch Aktionen gemeinsam durchführen. Wie alle Bewohner und Bewohnerinnen des Refugiums wäre es eure persönliche Entscheidung ob und wieweit ihr euch im Widerstand engagieren wollt."

Patty tauschte Blicke mit den anderen Hauselfen aus ehe sie meinte: „Wir müssen uns erst beratschlagen."

„Können wir uns noch heute treffen?", fragte Hermine.

„In ein paar Stunden.", erklärte Patty und nickte zu Abschied.

Ein Knall nach dem anderen ertönte und in kürzester Zeit waren alle Elfen verschwunden. Verärgert sah Hermine die Direktorin an.

„Es ist ein Fehler die Elfen derart vor den Kopf zu stoßen.", meinte sie energisch.

„Ich habe keine andere Wahl.", entgegnete Minerva McGonagall, „Wenn wir Hogwarts mit dem Widerstand in direkte Verbindung bringen, und als nichts anderes würde diese Aktion öffentlich ausgelegt werden, dann verlieren wir den Einfluss den wir noch auf die Bevölkerung haben. Dann sind wir nur noch eine kleine Widerstandsbewegung der von der Bevölkerung größtenteils mit Skepsis begegnet wird."

„Ist das ihr letztes Wort?", fragte Hermine unzufrieden.

Minerva McGonagall nickte nur und das Treffen wurde aufgelöst. Unzufrieden spazierte Hermine auf und ab im Wohnzimmer von Snapes Hauses.

„Wie kann sie nur die wichtigsten Verbündeten des Widerstandes derart vor den Kopf stoßen.", konnte sie es nicht fassen, „Ihre Entscheidung betrifft nicht nur Hogwarts und ihre Fraktion des Widerstandes, es betrifft uns alle."

„Es war eine denkbar kurzsichtige Entscheidung.", stimmte Snape mit ein und wurde immer ernster, „Wir müssen mit einem Aufstand der Hauselfen rechnen. In einer Zeit in der die magische Gesellschaft so gespalten und verwundbar ist, wären die Auswirkungen katasrophal, wenn die Elfen sich mit den Kobolden verbünden. Die Koboldkriege waren blutig und grausam, niemand braucht eine Wiederholung."

„Ist ein Zusammenschluss zwischen Kobolden und uns also nicht ratsam?", war Hermine unschlüssig ob er das implizierte.

„Solange wir keinen Krieg mit den Ministerium wollen, sollten wir sie tunlichst aus diesem Konflikt heraus halten. Sie halten uns nicht für vertrauenswürdig und so würden sie uns begegnen. Sie würden einfach ihren Vorteil aus der Sache ziehen, das schließt sie als Verbündete von vorne herein aus."

„Ich kann es ihnen kaum verdenken. Das Verhalten der Magier ihnen gegenüber all die Jahre hindurch rächt sich nun.", meinte Hermine bitter.

„Ich nehme an du hast als du BELFER gegründet hast nicht bedacht, dass eine mögliche Konsequenz wenn sich die Elfen erheben ein blutiger Aufstand mit zahlreichen Verlusten auf beiden Seiten sein könnte.", klang er ihr etwas zu belehrend und vermittelte ihr das Gefühl, als hätte er von ihr auch nichts anderes erwartet.

„Ich hätte trotzdem nicht anders gehandelt. Es war notwendig gegen diese Ungerechtigkeit vorzugehen. Früher oder später wäre es ohnehin soweit gekommen und dann vermutlich sofort sehr radikal und die Elfen hätten unsere ganze Rasse von vorne herein abgestempelt und wären nicht davon ausgegangen, dass es auch Hexen und Zauberer gibt die auf ihrer Seite stehen könnten.", begab sie sich sofort trotzig in die Verteidigungsposition.

„Das ist gut möglich, aber es ändert nichts an dem Umstand, dass es für dich nun offensichtlich überraschend kommt, da du nicht alle Konsequenzen bedacht hast.", entgegnete er nur.

„Und was genau erwartest du dir davon, mir das jetzt in diesem Moment zum Vorwurf zu machen.", war sie außer sich.

„Ich mache es dir nicht zum Vorwurf. Ich weise dich lediglich darauf hin, damit du in Zukunft vorausschauender denken kannst und auf solche Eventualitäten vorbereitet bist. Und ich finde deine Reaktion nicht verhältnismäßig. Es ist wohl das mindeste von dem ich ausgehen kann, dass du nicht vor hast dein ganzes Leben trotzig und stur gegen eine Wand zu laufen, sondern du durchaus Interesse daran hast irgendwann die Tür die hindurch führt zu finden.", wurde nun auch er lauter und war sichtlich genervt.

„Willst du mir damit sagen BELFER war ein Fehler?", war sie außer sich.

„Ganz und gar nicht, ich will nur, dass du dein Denken schulst, um nicht völlig überrascht von dem zu sein, das du selbst mitbewirkt hast."

„Nun dein Ton motiviert mich nicht gerade dazu zu lernen.", wurde sie nicht ruhiger.

„An meinem Ton hat sich nichts geändert.", beharrte er.

„Ja, natürlich.", zischte sie erbost, „Es ist immer noch genau derselbe Ton, den du immer verwendest, wenn du glaubst anderen ja so ungemein überlegen zu sein."

„Ich bin immer noch wer ich bin, Hermine. Wenn du nur hier bist, weil du glaubst mich verändern zu können, dann geh.", war er nun zornig, aber offenbar selbst überrascht über seine Worte.

Hermine war schockiert, diese Aussage traf sie unvorbereitet.

„Es ist ein völlig unnötiger Streit.", beschwichtigte sie dann mit einem Mal.

„Nein, Hermine. Das ist das Problem. Das ist es nicht. Es ist eines der vielen Dinge in denen wir nie einer Meinung sein werden. Einer der zahlreichen Gründe wieso das hier nicht funktionieren kann.", wirkte er fast resigniert.

„Nein. Das Problem ist, dass du immer noch nicht entschieden hast ob du wirklich versuchen willst, uns eine Chance zu geben.", schimpfte sie, „Und wenn wir uns auch uneinig sind und über Dinge streiten, es gehört dazu und wir können nicht jedes Mal alles deshalb in Frage stellen. Wenn wir das tun, dann hat es vermutlich wirklich wenig Sinn es überhaupt zu probieren."

„Ja.", meinte er, „Ich denke damit hast du recht."

Irritiert sah sie ihn an, da sie nicht wusste was das nun für sie bedeutete.

„Ich denke es ist wichtig, dass wir Arthur und Enid einladen uns hier zu besuchen. Da die Elfen uns nicht helfen, sollten sie einen guten Grund haben Hogwarts zu besuchen. Minerva muss uns also einen Vorwand liefern, und ich werde das Gespräch auch nutzen, um sie auf die möglichen Folgen ihrer Entscheidung hinzuweisen. Und wenn sie nicht einsichtig ist und unser Gespräch mit den Elfen ebenfalls fruchtlos bleibt, halte ich es für notwendig die möglichen Folgen einer Hauselfen-Kobold-Allianz mit dem gesamten Widerstand ausführlich zu besprechen.", erklärte er ohne noch einmal auf den Streit einzugehen.

Fast automatisch nickte Hermine. Als er den Spiegel zur Hand nahm, ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen und starrte auf die Bücherwand. Ihr fehlten die beschreibenden Worte für das was sie fühlte. Snape hatte den Streit offenbar für sich beendet, aber es fühlte sich für sie völlig unabgeschlossen an und sie wusste nicht ob sie damit leben konnte, wenn das seine Art war Probleme aus der Welt zu schaffen. Aber da ohnehin wichtigere Dinge ihre Aufmerksamkeit erforderten wäre es wohl gut es einstweilen wirklich ruhen zu lassen, so sehr ihr das auch widerstrebte, da sie es gewohnt war alles zu Ende zu diskutieren.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Der Reporter und sein Team waren völlig außer sich über Harrys Aussagen zum Widerstand und seine Aussage er hätte unter den negativen Einfluss von Ginny und einem Teil ihrer Familie gehandelt. Ihm selbst war übel dabei, doch er würde eine Möglichkeit finden, das Ministerium dafür bezahlen zu lassen. Da das Gespräch so gut verlief entschied Lester sich dazu dem Reporter zu gestatten Harry direkt durch ein Unterhaltungsdenkarium sprechen zu lassen.

„Wie laufen ihre Dates, Mr Potter?", fragte der Reporter, „Das ganze Land ist aufgeregt und wünscht seinem Helden endlich eine würdige Frau."

„Ich habe nur Positives zu berichtet. Sehr Positives sogar.", lächelte er und sah das zufriedene und selbstgefällige Gesicht Lester.

Es bereitete ihm Genugtuung zu wissen, dass sein Triumph nicht von langer Dauer wäre.

„Sie werden doch nicht schon eine Entscheidung getroffen haben?"

Ehe Lester dessen Gesicht langsam verfiel begriffen hatte und die Verbindung des Denkariums trennen konnte, hatte Harry bereits seine Pläne durchkreuzt.

„Ich darf hiermit offiziell bekannt geben, dass Callandra Rosier und ich heiraten werden.", grinste er.

„Oh wunderbar.", klang der Reporter begeistert, „Wir müssen die Dame unbedingt sofort zu uns holen!"

Während Lester noch sprachlos war, drängte das Team vom Tagespropheten bereits. Da die Nachricht hinaus gegangen war, konnte Lester nichts anderes tun, als seinen Leuten anzuordnen Callandra zu bringen.

Kaum saß Callandra neben Harry, griff sie nach seiner Hand er war sich gewiss, dass nur ihm das gerissene Grinsen auffiel, das sie schnell in ein zufriedenes Lächeln übergehen ließ.

„Mr Potter, viele Frauen da draußen, die sie als den begehrtesten Junggesellen auf dem Markt bezeichnet haben werden sich brennend dafür interessieren, was es war, dass sie derart an Ms Rosier fasziniert hat, dass sie sich so rasant auf eine Ehe einigten.", wechselte der Tagesprophet nun zu dem was er am besten beherrschte: Klatsch und Tratsch.

Harry lieferte ihnen belanglose und gut klingende Phrasen, mit denen sie sich mehr als nur zufrieden gaben, während er bewunderte, wie es Callandra auch in diesem Interview gelang alles zu sagen, ohne, dass jemand außer ihm verstand, was sie damit wirklich meinte. Der Reporter lag ihr am Ende des Gespräches regelrecht zu Füßen und gratulierte Harry zu seiner Wahl.

Als Callandra den Vorschlag brachte sofort vor den Augen der Öffentlichkeit die Zeremonie abzuhalten, waren alle so angetan, dass Lester, der sich dazwischen bestimmt mit dem Ministerium besprochen hatte, nicht anders konnte als nach einem Priester zu schicken. Ganz England wohnte der kurzen Trauung bei, die dank Magie trotz fehlender Planung vom Reporter des Tagespropheten in hohen Tönen gelobt wurde.

Es war gut, dass Callandra Harry zuvor so überraschend geküsst hatte, denn sonst, wäre er wohl zu angespannt gewesen, um sie nach dem Gelübde, das sie einander gaben, zu küssen. Er hielt sich damit aufrecht, dass er wusste, das er die Pläne des Ministeriums durchkreuzt hatte, obwohl sie ihn derart in die Enge getrieben hatten.

Harry war sich unsicher welcher ihrer Gäste am unzufriedensten war. Lester, Umbridge oder doch Aaren? Als letztere ihn mit einem besonders tödlichen Blick bedachte, überkam ihn die Sorge, dass er vielleicht doch versagt hatte, und Hermine, für die er all das hier auf sich nahm, ans Messer geliefert hatte.

Ihm blieb keine Zeit sich näher damit zu befassen, denn kaum hatte sich das Team des Tagespropheten verabschiedet, wurden Harry und Callandra in ein gemeinsames Zimmer gebracht und Lester reichte Harry einen Trank.

„Vergessen sie nicht, dass es zweimal möglich ist die Ehe zu verweigern.", meinte Lester an Callandra gerichtet, ehe er sie beide einschloss.

Bis zur Untersuchung für die ihnen 14 Tage blieben, hatte das Ministerium entschieden sie weiterhin hier im Hotel unter ständiger Bewachung unterzubringen.

„Du weißt ich bin verpflichtet innerhalb von 14 Tagen ein Kind zu zeugen.", wies er sie auf den Umstand hin, den Lester nur angedeutet hatte und reichte ihr den Trank.

Callandra sah sich die Phiole an und nickte dann.

„Darüber war ich mir von Anfang an im Klaren.", erklärte sie.

„Und du willst diese Ehe mit all ihren Verpflichtungen wirklich auf dich nehmen?", vergewisserte er sich.

„Sonst hätte ich es nicht vorgeschlagen.", meinte Callandra und leerte zu seiner Überraschung die Phiole.

Harry riss die Augen weit auf.

„Der Trank wirkt für die nächsten 72h, keine Sorge, wir haben also keine Eile.", meinte sie beschwichtigend, „Ich möchte nur wenn es sich vermeiden lässt nicht 14 volle Tage hier in Gefangenschaft verbringen."

Tatsächlich vermochte es ihn etwas zu beruhigen, dass ihnen noch drei Tage blieben.

„Vielleicht sollten wir diese Zeit nutzen, um uns näher kennenzulernen.", schlug er vor.

Callandras Lächeln verriet ihm, dass das auch ihr sehr recht war.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Ist es wahr?", fragte Ginny und riss Molly, die kurz eingedöst war aus ihrem Sekundenschlaf.

Verschlafen blickte diese ihre Tochter an, die eben noch geschlafen hatte.

„Ist was wahr?", stellte sie die Gegenfrage.

„Ich habe die Schwestern tuscheln gehört, als sie glaubten wir beide würden schlafen.", erklärte sie grinsend, „Da du es nicht gehört hast, hast du im Gegensatz zu mir wohl geschlafen."

Molly sah sie immer noch verständnislos an. Ginny war zu aufgeregte und platzte sofort damit heraus.

„Sie sagten er würde schon den ganzen Tag vor meiner Tür auf mich warten.", strahlte sie, „Und das obwohl ich ihn einfach davon gejagt habe. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe. Ich hatte solche Angst er würde mich nicht mehr wollen, würde mich früher oder später ablehnen, aber obwohl ich ihn sogar behext habe wacht er immer noch vor meiner Tür."

Ginny wurde nicht schlau aus dem leicht schockierten Blick ihrer Mutter.

„Ich will ihn sehen, Mum.", lächelte sie und griff nach Mollys Hand, „Ich will Harry sehen, sofort. Ich muss mich bei ihm entschuldigen."

Ginny begriff nicht, weshalb ihre Mutter zögerte und ihr Blick sie glauben ließ, sie hielte es für keine gute Idee.

„Glaubst du nicht es ist besser, wenn du erst etwas zur Ruhe kommst. Nicht, dass du dich übernimmst, oder deine Euphorie…", sie seufzte.

„Ins Gegenteil umschlägt.", verstand Ginny worauf sie hinaus wollte.

Molly nickte und drückte ihre Hand fest.

„Mum, bitte. Ich verstehe jetzt, dass es ein Fehler war. Ich war nicht bei Sinnen.", erklärte sie bestimmt.

Ihr zweifelnder aber mitfühlender Blick gab Ginny zu verstehen, dass sie auch jetzt an der Klarheit ihrer Gedanken zweifelte.

„Bitte Mum! Hol ihn.", forderte sie ihre Mutter auf.

„Wenn du in ein paar Stunden immer noch so überzeugt bist, hole ich ihn.", versicherte ihr Molly.

„Dann lass es ihn zumindest wissen. Sag ihm, dass ich ihn später sehen will. Bitte. Er soll nicht noch länger meinetwegen leiden müssen.", verlangte sie.

„Wenn du es dir überlegst, wäre es nur noch schlimmer für ihn.", gab Molly zu bedenken.

„Dann sieh zumindest nach ihm.", flehte sie beinahe.

Endlich nickte ihre Mutter.

„Ich werde auch gleich versuchen Kontakt zu deinem Vater aufzunehmen, es könnte also etwas dauern. Soll ich dir inzwischen eine Schwester schicken?", fragte Molly.

Heftig nickte Ginny. Noch einmal drückte Molly die Hand ihrer Tochter.

Es dauerte nicht lange und eine Schwester kam und begann sich nach ihrem Befinden zu erkundigen. Ginny war etwas abgelenkt, sie konnte durch das milchige Glas der Tür den Umriss ihrer Mutter erkennen. Als sie sich entfernte packte sie die Hand der Schwester.

„Bitte, können sie ihn zu mir bringen. Er wartet schon den ganzen Tag auf mich, und ich muss ihn sehen.", bat sie.

„Natürlich.", meinte die Schwester nur lächelnd und trat vor die Tür.

Wieder beobachtete Ginny die Umrisse und sah dann wie sich die zweite Gestalt erhob und nickte. Ginny war ganz aufgeregt, als die Tür sich öffnete.

„Hallo, Ginny.", war es jedoch Draco Malfoy, der sie begrüßte.

Völlig unklar darüber was gerade geschehen war, sah sie zur Schwester, die noch hinter ihm stand.

„Das ist der Mann, der seit heute morgen auf mich wartet?", verstand sie die Welt nicht mehr.

„Wollten sie jemand anderen sehen?", war es der Schwester sichtlich unangenehm.

Schockiert sah Ginny zwischen Draco und der Schwester hin und her, und als Draco sachte den Kopf schüttelte, genügte das, um ihr Klarheit zu geben.

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung.", meinte Ginny tonlos.

„Soll ich gehen?", fragte Draco.

Er hatte sich schon fast umgewandt, als Ginny nur schwach auf den Sessel an ihrer Seite zeigte. Draco war sichtlich überrascht, dass sie ihn nicht aus dem Zimmer warf und nahm neben ihr Platz.

„Harry wollte da sein, er wurde in Beauxbatons aufgehalten. Deine Mutter schickt bereits nach ihm.", erklärte Draco.

„Es sieht dir nicht ähnlich für ihn zu lügen, Draco.", meinte sie kalt, „Es steht dir nicht."

„Er ist ein kindischer Narr, aber er liebt dich.", meinte Draco halb spottend und verstand offenbar selbst nicht, weshalb er sich die Mühe machte ihn zu verteidigen, wo er sein Verhalten doch derart missbilligte, „Das ist Potter. Du wusstest wie er ist als du ihn geheiratet hast. Ich kann mir schwerlich vorstellen, dass sein Heldenruhm dich derart geblendet hat."

„Das von dir.", schüttelte Ginny leicht schmunzelnd den Kopf, auch wenn ihr nicht länger zu lachen zumute war, „Das ist fast ein Kompliment."

Über diesen Kommentar sichtlich unzufrieden, murrte Draco nur leicht.

„Es macht wohl weich, wenn wesen bedroht ist seine Seele zu verlieren.", verstand sie ihn dennoch.

„Keine Sorge, Draco. So etwas ist nie von Dauer. In wenigen Tagen bist du wieder ganz der Alte.", erklärte sie unbeeindruckt, „Im Gegensatz zu mir."

„Seltsam.", meinte er jedoch, „Ich wünschte ich wäre es nicht."

„Auch das vergeht, Draco.", klang sie nun spottend.

„Ja, aus meinem Mund, würde ich es auch nicht ernst nehmen.", schüttelte er den Kopf, ehe sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Die Schuld stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich wünschte du wärst es.", klang seine Stimme ungewohnt schwach und leise.

„Draco, es ist respektlos hierher zu kommen und…", begann sie, doch als sie seine Augen glänzen sah, unterbrach sie ihre Anschuldigung.

Es war ihm ernst.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Snape war unzufrieden darüber, dass Minerva McGongall erst für morgen ein Treffen mit Enid und Arthur vereinbaren konnte und er konnte nicht verstehen, weshalb sie seine Warnungen einfach ignorierte. Es war ohnehin nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Hogwarts auf die eine oder andere Art vom Ministerium unter Kontrolle gebracht wurde. Entweder würde die Macht an Umbridge übergeben werden, oder Minerva würde sich mehr und mehr verbiegen und nicht mehr sehen, dass es längst genauso gut wäre, wenn Umbridge das Kommando inne hätte, weil sie sich selbst etwas vormachte. Auch diese direkte Anschuldigung wies sie von sich. Missmutig legte er den Spiegel beiseite und erschrak, als es plötzlich knallte. So früh hatte er nicht mit den Hauselfen gerechnet.

„Wir haben eine Entscheidung getroffen.", verkündete Patty, kaum waren alle 57 Elfen die die Freiheit wünschten angekommen.

Sie wartete noch darauf, dass alle Mitglieder des Widerstandes benachrichtigt wurden und auch weitere Mitglieder des Refugiums sich einfanden.

„Wir schätzen das Angebot des Refugiums und der DA uns befreien zu wollen und uns hier willkommen zu heißen. Letzteres Angebot wollen wir gerne annehmen. Ersteres ist nicht notwendig."

Die Überraschung stand allen ins Gesicht geschrieben und Snape kontrollierte seinen Spiegel, da er kurz glaubte Minerva hätte sich doch anders entschieden.

„Wir wollten lediglich wissen, wozu ihr bereit wärt, denn wir haben längst einen Weg gefunden, uns selbst zu befreien. Wir haben den Zauber gebrochen, der Elfen an Zauberer und Hexen bindet. Bisher haben wir nur Elfen befreit die das selbst wollten, aber in Anbetracht des neuen Gesetzes, werden wir den Zauber in den nächsten Stunden global brechen."

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

**A/N: **Danke an Rebecca Slytherin für den Review und danke an alle fürs Lesen!

Rebecca Slytherin: Ja, Harry wäre besser bei Ginny geblieben. Mir tut sie auch leid. Harrys Verhalten ist wirklich erbärmlich. Wobei natürlich auch er einen schweren Schicksalsschlag erlitten hat und seine Handlungen dadurch beeinflusst werden.


	109. Unverhofft

**108 Unverhofft**

Als Draco die Tür öffnete, war sie überrascht, dass er tatsächlich so schnell zurück gekommen war.

„Hast du deine Mutter mittlerweile ins Bett geschickt?", fragte er überrascht darüber sie alleine vorzufinden.

„Sie ging wohl davon aus du würdest wie sie ohnehin erst morgen zurückkehren.", zuckte Ginny mit den Schultern.

Molly hatte sich zwar nicht zu Dracos Anwesenheit geäußert, aber sie war solange er hier gewesen war – also bis vor einer Stunde – nicht mehr von Ginnys Seite gewichen. Molly hatte versucht Harry oder ihre Familie zu erreichen, aber sie hatte keinen Erfolg gehabt. Madam Maxime war es nicht gelungen Minerva McGongall zu erreichen. Damit war Ginny klar, dass irgendetwas Großes im Gange sein musste, das die Direktorin von Hogwarts beschäftigte, aber falls Molly es wusste, hielt sie es für besser es zu verschweigen, und alle Versuche es ihr zu entlocken waren kläglich gescheitert.

„Es ist nicht genau das was du wolltest.", bedauerte Draco und reichte ihr eine Schachtel Pralinen, „Aber es ist Schokolade."

Ginny nahm die Packung ungläubig an sich.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich es nicht wirklich ernst gemeint, als du mich gefragt hast ob du etwas für mich tun kannst und ich dich mitten in der Nacht nach Schokolade schickte.", meinte Ginny überrascht.

„Dein Blick hat nicht danach ausgesehen, als wäre es eine Option diesem Wunsch nicht nachzukommen.", erklärte Draco unbeirrt.

„Draco. Du bist zu nichts verpflichtet und du hast eine eigene Frau, um die du dich kümmern solltest. Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe Harrys Aufgabe zu erledigen. Noch dazu ist es meine eigene Schuld, dass er nicht hier ist.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld.", meinte er streng und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl an der Seite ihres Bettes.

Der Gedanke daran war zu schmerzhaft und schnell wechselte sie das Thema.

„Was ist mit deiner Frau?", wollte sie wissen.

„Marie?", fragte Draco fast überrascht.

„Ja, Marie.", rollte Ginny mit den Augen.

„Ich habe sie erst heute morgen in Beauxbatons getroffen. In Anbetracht meiner Verurteilung hat sie alles in die Wege geleitet, um die Ehe für ungültig erklären zu lassen. Mit ihrer doppelten Staatsbürgerschaft war eine Ausreise nicht schwierig. Sie musste nur ihre britische Staatsbürgerschaft aufgeben. Ihr Vater war als einziger recht unzufrieden. Wenn er schon keine reinblütigen Enkel haben konnte, wollte er das nächstbeste. In seinen Augen waren das Halbblüter mit Malfoy-Stammbaum.", erklärte er.

„Deshalb hat er Marie also leichtfertig zurück nach England geschickt, um dich zu heiraten obwohl sie sich dem Gesetz leicht hätte entziehen können.", meinte Ginny empört, „Das ist einfach krank. Wie dieser gesamte Reinblüterwahnsinn."

Aufgrund ihres scharfen Blickes, sah Draco nur zu Boden.

„Wieso bist du hier Draco? Was versprichst du dir selbst davon? Du warst bisher nie jemand, der selbstlos handelt.", schnaufte sie.

Anstatt sofort zu antworten, nahm er ihr plötzlich die Pralinenschachtel aus der Hand. Sie rechnete fast damit er würde gehen, aber stattdessen öffnete er sie und stellte sie auf ihren Nachttisch.

„Du wartest seit über einer Stunde darauf, du solltest endlich davon essen.", meinte er tonlos.

Tatsächlich konnte Ginny sich nicht länger zurückhalten und griff nach einer Praline, die wirklich vorzüglich schmeckte.

„Wie hast du diese Pralinen überhaupt um diese Zeit bekommen.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ich bin immer noch ein Malfoy.", zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und Ginny kam nicht umhin darin eine doppelte Botschaft zu sehen, auch wenn er die Worte vielleicht nicht mit dieser Absicht bedacht hatte.

„Du hast sie doch nicht etwa von anderen Patienten gestohlen?", erschrak sie kurz.

„Warum sollte ich stehlen, meine Mutter hat Geld in vielen Banken der magischen Welt. Es war ein Geschenk an die Heiler und Heilerinnen in diesem Stock, ich finanziere jedem und jeder von ihnen dafür ein Wellness-Wochenende.", beschwichtige er.

„Ich denke das sind mit Abstand die teuersten Pralinen die ich jemals gegessen hatte.", meinte Ginny irritiert, steckte sich allerdings sofort die nächste in den Mund.

„Du musst dich nicht dafür bedanken.", meinte Draco nur.

„Es war nicht als Dank gemeint, nur als Feststellung.", erklärte Ginny.

Sie aß eine weitere Praline und sah ihn dann nachdenklich an. Sein Blick war immer noch zu Boden gerichtet.

„Willst du einfach nur die Absolution von mir? Suchst du Vergebung?", fragte sie, „Eine Möglichkeit all das was du getan hast wieder gut zu machen?"

Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sie ihm tatsächlich glaubte, als sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Für das was ich getan habe gibt es keine Vergebung.", meinte er sehr hart.

Auch wenn er jetzt ernst klang, war sie immer noch überzeugt, dass Draco innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder der Alte wäre. Wenn ihr im Moment nicht jede Ablenkung recht gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihn vermutlich längst wieder weg geschickt.

„Du solltest versuchen etwas zu schlafen.", meinte Draco plötzlich.

„Ich habe beinahe den ganzen Tag geschlafen.", entgegnete Ginny.

„Willst du Tee?", fragte er mit einem Blick auf die Kanne.

„Wenn ich einen wollte könnte ich ihn mir selbst nachschenken.", rollte sie mit den Augen.

Trotzdem stand er auf und füllte ihre Tasse auf und stellte sie so ab, das sie sich kaum bewegen musste, um sie zu erreichen.

„Hast du vor deine Ausbildung in Beauxbatons abzuschließen?", fragte Ginny ehe sie tatsächlich nach der Tasse griff und einen Schluck nahm.

„Madam Maxime hat es mir angeboten und ich habe nicht abgelehnt.", meinte er nicht besonders überzeugt von der Idee.

„Du wirst also die Schule beenden und dir hier ein neues Leben aufbauen.", nickte Ginny.

Offenbar empfand er ihren Blick als leicht anschuldigend, denn verstört sah er sie an und sie glaubte in seinen Augen Schmerz erkennen zu können.

„Das letzte Mal hat es schließlich auch funktioniert.", spielte Ginny auf sein Leben nach dem Krieg an.

Als er weiterhin schwieg kniff sie die Augen zusammen und beäugte ihn lange kritisch.

„Eigentlich nehmen dir Dementoren deine Seele, in deinem Fall möchte wesen fast glauben, er hätte dir eine gegeben.", war sie verwundert, konnte sich einen bissigen Kommentar, um seine Motive zu prüfen aber nicht verkneifen, „Außer natürlich du verfolgst den finsteren Plan Harry ein schlechtes Gewissen für sein Versagen zu machen indem du dich um seine Frau die du eigentlich für gewöhnlich als elende Blutsverräterin betitelst kümmerst. Es ist doch etwas eigenartig, dass du deine ideologischen Grundsätze so beiseite lässt."

Sein Blick war bitter und überzeugend. Nicht einmal Draco traute sie ein derartiges schauspielerisches Talent zu.

„Auch ich bin durchaus im Stande zu sehen, dass der Punkt erreicht ist, an dem ich mir nicht leisten kann mich von den Grundsätzen meiner Überzeugung leiten zu lassen, weil rückblickend betrachtet sie mich mehr gekostet hat, als sie mir jemals nutzen kann."

Ginny konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Es war kein fröhliches Lachen, sondern ein bitteres, ungläubiges.

„Als ob eine derartige Einstellung überhaupt jemals für irgendjemanden von Nutzen hätte sein können.", schnaufte sie, „Erstaunlich, dass es mich fast beruhigt zu sehen, dass du immer noch bist wer du bist. Aber auch traurig, denn es sollte mich nicht trösten."

„Typisch wie verbissen auch du an deinen Ansichten festhältst. Es ist nämlich nichts verwerflich daran, dass es dich beruhigt, wenn du ein wenig Normalität in all dem Chaos zu fassen bekommst.", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Wenn es dir hilft kann ich gerne zu meiner alten Höchstform auflaufen."

„Es hat also wirklich nicht lange gedauert ehe du wieder sein willst wer du warst."

„Wenn es dir hilft, dann wäre ich auch dazu bereit.", wurde er zum ersten Mal etwas lauter.

„Du hast doch nur auf einen guten Grund gewartet.", schnaufte sie.

„Ich bin nicht dumm, ich sehe, was es mich gekostet hat, was ich dafür verloren habe. Was ich andere gekostet habe.", schüttelte er den Kopf und Ginny konnte es kaum glauben.

Draco Malfoy brach vor ihren Augen in Tränen aus.

„Wenn ich nicht so stur gewesen wäre und Pansy ermutigt hätte eure Hilfe anzunehmen, vielleicht sogar eine Scheinehe mit einem… muggelgeborenen Zauberer einzugehen, wenn ich nicht so sehr von meinen Ideen besessen gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich gesehen, was sie vor hat und hätte es verhindern können. Und mein Vater…"

Ginny wusste nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft in ihrem Zustand Mitleid mit einem Menschen zu haben, der es die letzten Jahre hinweg geschafft hatte ihnen das Leben wieder und wieder schwer zu machen, der sie nicht nur einfach tyrannisiert und beleidigt hatte, sondern in Krieg auf der anderen Seite gestanden hatte, auch wenn er tunlichst jede Konfrontation mit ihnen vermieden hatte und seine Familie Voldemort am Ende wenn auch nur halboffiziell den Rücken kehrte. Er hatte den Widerstand mit seinen mehr als fragwürdigen, menschenverachtenden Ansichten nicht nur schwer behindert sondern auch immer wieder in Gefahr gebracht. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er wirklich bereit wäre seinen alten Ansichten abzuschwören stufte Ginny als gering ein. Allerdings bestand nun, da er sich im sicheren Ausland befand keine Notwendigkeit mehr für ihn sich mit dem Widerstand gut zu stellen. Er könnte einfach hinaus in die Welt gehen und sein Leben fortsetzen und Ginny vermutete, dass nichts anderes passieren würde, hätte er das Trauma der Begegnung mit dem Dementor erst einmal verarbeitet.

Auf der anderen Seite bestand jedoch tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich bereit war sich zu verändern und ihm jetzt eine Chance zu verwehren wäre gleichbedeutend damit, dass er innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder der alte wäre und niemals wieder Interesse daran zeigen würde, der Ideologie der er sich verschrieben hatte abzuschwören. Auch wenn sie fast keine Energie dafür hatte, musste sie sich dazu zwingen und sich aufzuraffen. Schließlich war jeder einzelne ein Gewinn für ihre Seite in diesem Kampf.

„Draco, wenn du wirklich bereust, was du angerichtet hast, ich denke dann weißt du was zu tun ist.", meinte sie ernst.

„Ja.", meinte er ernst, „Aber erst…"

Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern sah sie etwas bekümmert an. Ihr war klar was er meinte, auch wenn es sie doch überraschte.

„Ich denke du bist mehr von Nutzen, wenn du für den Widerstand tätig bist, als wenn du hier sitzt um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten."

Sein Blick sprach Bände und auch sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie ihren eigenen Worten nicht ganz glaubte.

„Danke, Draco.", meinte sie, „Du hast mir den Tag erträglicher gemacht."

Etwas, womit sie niemals gerechnet hätte.

„Iss deine Pralinen.", versuchte er auszuweichen.

„Ich werde dich begleiten.", erklärte sie, ehe sie sich eine Praline in den Mund steckte.

„Du bist nicht in der Verfassung dazu.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Morgen, spätestens übermorgen werde ich es sein. Bestimmt.", war Ginny überzeugt.

„Deine Mutter wird sich bestimmt dagegen aussprechen.", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Und ich auch."

Der Nachsatz ließ sie nicht kalt, doch sie würde sich nicht aufhalten lassen. Von niemanden.

„Sobald es mein Körper zulässt spricht nichts dagegen. Der Grund aus dem ich geflohen bin ist nicht mehr vorhanden, ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren. Alles was mir noch bleibt ist es alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun um diesem Unrecht ein Ende zu setzen. Nichts anderes als du wolltest, als du Pansy verloren hast. Und du willst es nun wieder, nicht wahr?"

Er schnaufte unzufrieden, nickte jedoch. Mit ihrer Formulierung hatte sie ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen.

„Nur unter der Bedingung, dass wir solange warten, bis die Heiler garantieren, dass du sowohl körperlich als auch psychisch in der Verfassung bist das Krankenhaus zu verlassen.", meinte er ernst.

Sofort streckte sie ihm die Hand entgegen, und wenn er auch einen Moment zögerte, so nahm er sie schließlich doch und besiegelte indem er sie schüttelte ihren Pakt. Niemals hätte sie in Erwägung gezogen eines Tages gemeinsame Pläne mit Draco Malfoy zu schmieden. Harry wäre gewiss nicht angetan davon und eine leise Stimme flüsterte ihr, dass vielleicht gerade das mit ein Grund war, weshalb sie überraschend großen Gefallen an der Idee fand. Mittlerweile war sie mehr verärgert als traurig und sie klammerte sich an dieses Gefühl, als wäre das einzige das ihr Halt geben konnte und verhinderte, dass sie wieder von ihrer Trauer überwältigt wurde.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

**A/N: **Ich weiß, diesmal ist es wirklich ein sehr kurzes Kapitel, mehr habe ich diesmal leider nicht geschafft. Ich danke euch allen fürs Lesen und für die Reviews!

Rebecca Slytherin: Freut mich, dass die Selbstbefreiung der Hauselfen wirklich zu überraschen vermochte. Neben der Spam-Ordner Variante denke ich, dass ein Monat einfach auch lange war. Aber vielleicht findet ja noch die eine oder der andere Leser(in) zurück.

kathy12041990: Ich freu mich immer über Feedback, auch wenn es nur kurz ist. Dann weiß ich wer noch aller mitliest. :) Ich glaube gerade weil es so schnell gelingt es Harry nicht an Ginny zu denken. Außerdem vermute ich, dass er sie gerade bewusst ausblendet. Würde er das nicht machen, wäre er vermutlich nicht länger handlungsfähig. Die Darstellung der Hauselfen als durchaus fähig und nicht als willige Sklaven war mir sehr wichtig. Sie sind Wesen mit unglaublicher Magie die nicht einmal einen Zauberstab benutzen und Hexen und Zauberern daher wohl in vielen Fällen sehr überlegen, die Vorstellung, dass sie sich nicht irgendwann endlich auflehnen würde ich einfach zu deprimierend (und unrealistisch) finden. Welche Rolle die Kobolde in der Geschichte spielen werden, wird sich noch zeigen. Bald sogar. Von der Länge her behaupte ich immer es sind noch mehr als 20 Kapitel, das ist immer noch der Fall. Da die Kapitellänge gerade aus zeitlichen Gründen schwankt ist eine Einschätzung noch schwerer geworden. Aber: Ich bin auf jeden Fall im letzten Drittel. Aber eher Anfang letztes Drittel.


	110. Allianzen

**109 Allianzen**

Nichts gefiel Hermine weniger als zurück zu bleiben, aber tatsächlich war die Gefahr zu groß, dass das Ministerium ihr oder Snape auflauern würde, sollten sie versuchen Kontakt zu ihrer Familie aufzunehmen. Nachdem sie ihre Arbeit an der Studie zu den Fruchtbarkeitstränken unterbrochen hatten, waren sie zur Volksküche gegangen, die ein paar motivierte Leute bereits aufgebaut hatten. Während Snape sich noch intensiv mit dem gerade anwesenden Theodore über den Wolfsbanntrank unterhalten hatte, den er in Zukunft für Lupin brauen würde, hatte sich Hermine von der Gruppe, die im Freien um ein Feuer versammelt saß, entfernt.

Einer der Hauptgründe waren wohl die giftigen Blicke von Phoebe, die ihr trotzdem sie sich weit entfernt niedergelassen hatte nicht entgingen. Über Umwege hatte sie erfahren, dass Nancy immer noch nicht wieder aufgewacht war, aber die anwesenden Heiler in den nächsten Tagen damit rechneten. Doch es würde nicht leichter für sie werden, wäre sie erst einmal wach. Sie wusste was es bedeutete den Menschen zu verlieren, den wesen liebte.

„Ron.", hauchte sie fast tonlos in den Wind, „Gerade könnte ich einen heiteren Spruch von dir so gut gebrauchen."

War es sein Humor, der ihr am meisten fehlte? Oder seine Gutmütigkeit? Seine Unbeschwertheit?

Hermine fragte sich, was er wohl sagen würde, stünde er nun neben ihr. Sie konnte ihn vor ihrem inneren Auge ganz klar vor sich sehen, aber er lächelte nur und sagte nichts. Sie fragte sich, ob sie es selbst war, die ihn schweigen ließ, weil sie Angst davor hatte, was er sagen könnte.

Ziellos wanderte sie weiter zu einer kleinen Erhebung, die den Namen Hügel noch nicht wirklich verdient hatte, und setzte sich ins etwas feuchte Gras. Sie blickte hinauf zu den künstlichen Sternen und fragte sich ob sie in dieser Welt auch weit entfernte Sonnen waren.

Hestia Jones und Daedalus Diggle waren in diesem Moment unterwegs um ihren biologischen Vater und Großvater zu holen. Harry war irgendwo in den Händen des Ministeriums und nur noch zwei Tage blieben ihnen, ehe er gezwungen war zu heiraten, ihretwegen. Ginny musste ohne ihn mit dem Verlust des gemeinsamen Kindes zurecht kommen. Palley hatte sich wunderbar aus der Affäre gezogen und selbst wenn sie mittlerweile seine Adresse kannten war das kein Garant dafür, dass sie ihn doch noch bezahlen lassen könnten und schon gar nicht dafür, das Ministerium zu Fall zu bringen. Minerva McGonagall hatte ihr Verhältnis zu den Elfen geschwächt und damit ihren großen Trumpf in diesem nicht enden wollenden Kampf leichtfertig aufgegeben. Da zwei ihrer momentanen Pläne darauf basierten, dass Hauselfen – noch dazu unfreie –sie unterstützten, waren sie in Bedrängnis geraten. Natürlich bestand immer noch die Option unfreie Elfen zu zwingen die Aufgabe zu übernehmen, aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass sie die Elfen nicht noch weiter verärgern durften, war das einfach keine Option. Selbst wenn sich eine unfreie Elfe freiwillig melden würde, war Hermine sich unsicher, wie Patty und die anderen Elfen diesen Umstand werten würden.

Als die Gesichter von Sid, Nancy und Phoebe sich in ihre Gedanken drängten, zwang sie sich dazu das Bild zu verdrängen. Sie bemühte sich ihr Hauptaugenmerk nur auf die Zukunft zu legen, das war schon hart genug, die jüngste Vergangenheit konnte sie im Moment emotional nicht näher an sich heran lassen ohne unter dem Gewicht zu brechen. Wie auch, sie hatte noch nicht einmal die schon etwas weiter zurückliegende verarbeiten können, gestand sie sich ein, als es wieder Ron war, der ihr entgegen blickte.

Als sie gerade ihr Gesicht in Händen vergrub, im Versuch einfach einen Augenblick in eine Leere abzutauchen, die sich schon so lange nicht mehr erreichen ließ, weil sie ständig im Einsatz war und keine Zeit hatte auch nur eine Sekunde abzuschalten, landete plötzlich ein Käfer auf ihrer Schulter.

„Rita.", seufzte sie beinahe und konnte es kaum fassen, dass sie sich freute die Frau zu sehen, die sie noch vor wenigen Tagen gehasst und verdammt hatte.

Sie verwandelte sich und sofort sah Hermine den Tagespropheten in ihrer Hand.

„Wir sollten wirklich beginnen die Unterhaltungsdenkarien zu überwachen, das hätte mir meinen Ausflug erspart.", meinte sie und reichte ihr die Zeitung.

„Durch den Verlust der Elfen als Verbündete kam es zu Verzögerungen.", erklärte Hermine ohne einen Blick auf die Zeitung zu werfen, „Es ist zu einem unerwarteten Chaos in den Lieferungen gekommen und offenbar wurde das Denkarium versehentlich als weniger wichtiger Gegenstand eingestuft und wird daher erst morgen geliefert."

„Warum verwendet ihr keine wunderbaren Taschen wie deine oder Animagi wie mich?", schüttelte Rita den Kopf.

„Die Taschenlieferung ging hinaus, aber die Taschen kamen noch nicht wieder zurück.", seufzte Hermine.

„Ich muss sagen ich bin doch überrascht, dass gerade du als Kopf von BELFER dich derart auf die Gutmütigkeit oder Abhängigkeit der Elfen verlassen hast.", meinte Rita und erschütterte Hermine dadurch schwer.

In der Tat war es nicht nur unverzeihlich gewesen sich keinen Alternativplan zurecht zu legen, sie hatte die in der Gesellschaft zu Elfen vorhandenen Denkmuster exakt reproduziert und sie so selbst auch diskriminiert.

„Meine Güte Mädchen.", schnaufte Rita, „Mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht. Wenn alle so perfekt und fehlerlos wären wie du es von dir erwartest wäre ich seit Jahren arbeitslos."

Ehe Hermine etwas entgegnen konnte, tippte Rita wild auf den Tagespropheten, den Hermine sich immer noch nicht angesehen hatte.

„Ich bringe nicht die besten Neuigkeiten und ich denke jede Minute ist gerade kostbar.", drängte sie Hermine sich doch endlich der Zeitung anzunehmen, für die sie einen wirklich weiten und beschwerlichen Weg in Kauf genommen hatte.

Hermine graute davor, was sie wohl zu sehen bekommen würde und musste sich überwinden ihren Blick auf die Zeitung zu richten. Als sie Harry und Callandra auf ihrer Hochzeit sah, wurde ihr anders.

„Noch mehr schlechte Neuigkeiten?", fragte Hermine, die kein Bedürfnis hatte die Zeitung zu lesen.

„Nein, aber es ist nicht gesagt, dass über Nacht nicht unvorhergesehene Dinge passieren, die eine Sonderauflage des Propheten notwendig machen.", erklärte Rita mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich werde noch einmal versuchen mit den Elfen zu sprechen.", meinte Hermine und war dabei sich zu erheben, als Rita sie am Arm packte und zurückhielt.

„Hat denn niemand in eurem Umfeld eine Hauselfe. Hat Potter nicht eine geerbt?", fragte Rita.

„Kreacher ist einige Monate nach dem Krieg verstorben. Er war zuletzt wirklich glücklich.", erklärte Hermine.

„Ein nettes Detail.", seufzte Rita, „Aber ich versuche gerade keine herzzerreißende Geschichte zu schreiben, sondern nach einer effizienten Lösung zu suchen."

„Ein wenig Respekt gegenüber den Toten sollte auch oder vielleicht gerade in solchen Stunden auch seinen Platz haben.", meinte Hermine leicht säuerlich.

„Du hast recht.", stellte Rita betrübt fest und offenbarte, dass auch sie mittlerweile über eine verzauberte Tasche verfügte, als sie zu ihrer Überraschung unerwartet zwei Flaschen Butterbier hervorholte und ihr eine davon reichte.

Hermine nahm sie dankend an sich.

„Auf Kreacher, Trudy,…", Ritas Stimme verzog sich schmerzlich, als sie den Namen ihrer Schwester aussprach.

„Ron, Sid, Pansy, das ungeborene Baby und alle anderen Opfer dieses Wahnsinns.", setzte Hermine fort.

Sie stießen an und nahmen beide schweigend einen Schluck.

„Was machen wir jetzt nur?", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

Rita klopfte ihr plötzlich auf den Kopf.

„Wir benutzen unser Gehirn. Es kann keine ausweglose Situation sein. Wir haben schon schwierigeres gemeistert.", war Rita zuversichtlich und Hermine war doch überrascht über das Funkeln in ihren Augen, „Also lass uns die Fakten sammeln."

„Rita Kimmkorn und Fakten?", konnte sich Hermine eine Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.

„Ich verfüge über die notwendige kreative Energie um aus ihnen einen meisterhaften Plan zu zaubern.", konterte sie jedoch nur.

„Gut, ich fasse also zusammen: Wir haben keine Information beschaffen können, wo Harry untergebracht wurde und daher können wir davon ausgehen, dass es unbekannte magische Barrieren gäbe die wir überwinden müssten. Das einzige was wir haben ist die Kette von Daphne, um Callandras Hals. Durch die Ehe ist es zumindest wahrscheinlicher, dass wir ihn über sie wirklich finden können.", ging Hermine alles durch was ihr relevant erschien.

„Mit anderen Worten wir brauchen magische Wesen, die wie Hauselfen Gegenstände durch gewisse Umstände aufspüren können und deren Magie nicht von unserer Magie beeinflusst und geschwächt wird.", präsentierte Rita einen Ansatz mit dem Hermine durchaus etwas anfangen konnte.

Während sie in Gedanken die unterschiedlichen Kräfte der verschiedenartigsten Wesen durchging, brachte Rita sie auf eine Idee, die vermutlich niemanden gefallen würde.

„Hat diese Kette irgendwelche herausragenden Eigenschaften? Eine besondere Geschichte? Irgendeine Verbindung mit der wir etwas anfangen können?", stellte Rita die richtigen Fragen.

Hermine seufzte und sagte nichts zu Rita sondern nahm den Spiegel zur Hand. Ehe Rita ihr die Idee ausreden konnte oder sie sich in einer ewigen Diskussion verlieren würden, wollte sie überprüfen, ob sie überhaupt funktionieren könnte. Sie sah ihr Spiegelbild an und rief dann nach Daphne.

Diese lag bereits im Bett und brauchte einen Moment um ganz zu begreifen, was geschah.

„Hermine?", fragte sie gähnend.

„Die Kette die du Callandra gegeben hast. Sie ist nicht zufällig Koboldhandwerk?", kam Hermine sofort zur Sache.

„Natürlich. Sie ist schließlich ein kostbares Familienerbstück. Es gibt kaum Erbstücke in den alten magischen Familien, die nicht von Kobolden gefertigt wurde.", war Daphne offenbar wirklich verwundert, dass Hermine überhaupt fragen musste.

„Aber es ist doch so, dass die Kobolde sich sehr darüber beklagen, dass die Stücke eigentlich nur Leihgaben sind?"

An Daphnes Ton war zu merken, dass sie etwas genervt war wegen solcher Dinge die sich eigentlich von selbst verstanden aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden. Die frühe Schwangerschaft setzte ihr offenbar recht zu. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass sie sich dennoch verbergen ließ.

„Natürlich, die Koboldgesetze sind da etwas anders. Deshalb gibt es auch derart viele Probleme zwischen den Zauberern und Hexen und den Kobolden. Aber die Greengrass Familie hat dem natürlich vorgebeugt, wir haben für 33 Generationen im Voraus bezahlt.", erklärte sie.

„Das inkludiert nicht zufällig auch eine Versicherung?", kam Hermine langsam auf den Punkt.

„Bitte was?", setzte Daphne sich nun auf und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

Da sie so laut gewesen war, weckte sie auch Blaise, der recht verdattert zu Daphne und dann zu Hermine blickte.

„Da wir die Elfen als Verbündete verloren haben, müssen wir einen Alternativplan entwickeln, um Harry zu finden. Ist es möglich, dass die Kobolde den Ort an dem sich die Kette befindet ausfindig machen können?", offenbarte Hermine nun ihren Plan.

„Ich denke wenn dann nur der Macher selbst.", vermutete Daphne, „Und ich halte es für eine gewagte Idee. Zum einen bräuchte ich einen guten Vorwand, der verhindert, dass mir das Stück aberkannt wird, da ich nicht ausreichend für seinen Schutz sorge und zum anderen würde es wohl ausgesprochen teuer werden."

„Wenn ich für das nötige Gold und eine passende Erklärung sorge, würdest du dann veranlassen, dass sich der Kobold mit dir und jemand deiner Wahl in einem Zimmer im Eberkopf trifft. Ab besten noch heute?", fragte Hermine und hielt ihr dann das Titelblatt des Tagespropheten vor den Spiegel.

„Er hat sich selbst in diese Lage gebracht und ich werde nicht riskieren mein Erbstück dafür zu riskieren.", murrte Daphne und Hermine überlegte schon welches Argument sie wohl überzeugen könnte, doch es war nicht nötig, denn Daphne war noch nicht fertig, „Ich mache nur mit, wenn deine Ausrede wirklich sicher ist und Harry das nötige Kleingeld selbst beisteuert."

„Ich bin mir sicher, er wird der Person von der ich vor habe das Gold zu leihen alles zurückerstatten.", seufzte Hermine und hielt es doch nicht für fair, schließlich war er zurückgekehrt um ihr zu helfen.

Auch wenn es wirklich dumm gewesen war anzunehmen, sie würde keinen Ausweg finden, so war es doch typisch für Harry seinen Freunden heldenhaft beizustehen. Leider war der Grat zwischen Heldentum und Wahnsinn gerade bei Harry sehr schmal.

„Ich kann dir beim besten Willen nicht versprechen, dass es noch heute funktionieren wird und wir brauchen eine Möglichkeit die Nachricht aus Hogwarts zu schmuggeln.", war Daphne sehr skeptisch.

Hermines Blick fiel auf Rita, die mit den Schultern zuckte und nickte.

„Auf einen Flug mehr oder weniger kommt es nun auch schon nicht mehr an."

Sie hatte doch damit gerechnet, dass Rita zumindest Bedenken äußern würde und war sehr überrascht, dass die Idee Kobolde zu involvieren sie nicht im Geringsten zu beunruhigen schien.

Ganz anders reagierten Snape und Theodore auf ihre Nachricht.

„Nein.", meinte Snape ernst und bestimmt, auch etwas Verärgerung schwang mit, „Hast du mir heute zugehört, als ich von den Kobolden sprach?"

Da selbst Theodore aufgebracht war, was sie noch nie in der Form erlebt hatte, wuchsen ihre Zweifel.

„Ich werde bestimmt keinen Wahnsinn in der Form bezahlen auch nicht wenn Harry mir das Geld doppelt und dreifach zurückerstatten würde. Wenn die Kobolde unsere wahren Motive durchschauen, werden sie sich hintergangen fühlen und das letzte was wir gebrauchen können ist ein Konflikt mit den Kobolden. Wenn es sich nicht länger vermeiden lässt und sie in irgendeiner Weise in diese Sache hineingezogen werden, dann müssen wir sicherstellen, dass sie auf unserer Seite stehen.", erklärte Theodore streng.

„Ihr habt recht.", meinte Hermine bitter, da sie wieder ratlos geworden war, und entsetzt über die Leichtfertigkeit mit der sie diese riskante und vermutlich folgenschwere Idee als Lösung in Betracht gezogen hatte.

Bedrückt ließ sie sich neben dem Feuer zu Boden sinken.

„Wenn wir die Kobolde nicht hintergehen wollen, vielleicht ist es dann wirklich an der Zeit ihnen anzubieten mit uns zusammen zu arbeiten.", meinte Rita nur unbekümmert.

„Ich weiß ja nicht auf welchen Zerstörungstrip sie sind, Ms Kimmkorn.", war Theodore entsetzt und klang zum ersten Mal wirklich ausfallend, „Aber niemand hier will einen zweiten Krieg. Und eine Allianz mit den Kobolden ist nichts anderes als eine Kriegserklärung."

Theodores Worte gaben Hermine zu denken und als sie sah wie Rita ihr Gesicht verzog und ihn böse anfunkelte verstand Hermine, weshalb Rita der Idee etwas abgewinnen konnte. Verluste waren für sie unbedeutend, alles was sie wollte war Rache. Ihr wurde anders, als sie ein Muster zu sehen begann.

„Du hattest nie Palley unter Verdacht deine Schwester ermordet zu haben.", stockte Hermine der Atem, „Du vermutest das Ministerium dahinter und das alles war ein abgekartetes Spiel, um einen Krieg zu provozieren. Du wolltest den Widerstand dafür unterwandern und missbrauchen."

Wild schüttelte Rita den Kopf.

„Wenn ich Krieg wollte gäbe es weit effektivere Methoden.", schüttelte Rita sofort den Kopf.

„Aber es macht durchaus Sinn.", war nun auch Snape sehr skeptisch.

Rita rollte mit den Augen.

„Wenn niemand hier vor hat etwas zu unternehmen, dann werde ich die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen.", murrte sie und verwandelte sich in einen Käfer, der schnurstracks davonflog.

„Ich traue ihr nicht.", erklärte Theodore und an Snapes Blick konnte Hermine sehen, dass er seine Meinung teilte.

„Ich auch nicht.", meinte Hermine bitter darüber, dass sie unter Umständen eine mögliche Mitstreiterin die durch ihre Animagus-Fähigkeiten eine enorme Bedeutung für sie hatte, verloren hatten.

„Ich frage mich ob sie wieder kommt.", schüttelte Theodore den Kopf.

„Falls sie es tut hat sie hoffentlich Harry bei sich.", schnaufte Hermine.

„Er hätte sich dem Ministerium nicht stellen dürfen.", übte Theodore Kritik.

Snape brannten offenbar auch viele Worte auf der Zunge. Einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und Hermine rechnete damit, dass er kein gutes Wort an Harry lassen würde. Aber zu Hermines Überraschung schwieg er.

„Er hat ein Kind verloren.", wandte Hermine ein, „Er kann nicht rational denken."

Als sich Hermine und Snapes Blicke ein weiteres Mal trafen, schwieg er immer noch. Doch sie wusste genau was er sagen wollte. Harry hätte auch unter anderen Umständen genau so gehandelt.

In dem Moment als Hermine darauf hinweisen wollte, dass es wichtiger wäre einen Plan zu schmieden anstatt über Harrys Entscheidung zu diskutieren ertönte ein Knall. Gefolgt von einem weiteren und damit war noch lange kein Ende.

Hermines Augen wanderten über die versammelte Gruppe und blieben auf einem Individuum hängen, das keine Elfe war. Ohne den Blick von dem Kobold abzuwenden griff Hermine nach Snapes Hand und hielt sich daran fest. Ihr Gefühl sagte ganz klar, dass was sich hier anbahnte nichts Gutes zu verheißen hatte.

„Die Elfen-Kobold-Allianz bietet dem Widerstand folgendes an: Solange der Widerstand nicht mit unseren Angelegenheiten interferiert, werden wir auch nicht mit denen des Widerstandes interferieren.", erklärte Patty, „Wir haben entschlossen, dass wir obwohl wir ähnliche konsensbasierende Strukturen wie der Widerstand aufgebaut haben, nur wann immer Gesprächsbedarf besteht mit einer eurer Vertreterin sprechen wollen. Wir geben euch nicht die Option eine Vertreterin zu wählen, sondern haben entschlossen ausschließlich mit Hermine zu verhandeln. Als Vertreterin der Elfen werden ich, Patty, agieren. Die Kobolde werden in den kommenden Stunden aus ihrer Mitte einen eigenen Vertreter oder eine eigene Vertreterin wählen."

Eine dunkle Stimme sagte Hermine, die einen Moment brauchte um sich zu fassen, dass der Krieg bald beginnen würde. Eine andere, ganz leise Stimme die alles Licht verschlang, das sich um sie sammelte, sagte ihr, der Krieg habe längst begonnen.

Ehe Hermine der Horde von Elfen und dem Kobold etwas entgegnen konnte, ertönte ein neuer Knall. Eine Elfe sah Hermine an und ging dann auf sie zu. Skeptisch beäugten Patty und die anderen Elfen was vor sich ging. Den Kobold schien es hingegen gleichgültig zu sein.

„Holly ist hier auf Befehl, um Hermine Granger abzuholen.", erklärte Holly im denkbar ungünstigsten Moment.

„Wechsle auf unsere Seite und werde eine freie Elfe, sei keine Verräterin an deiner eigenen Art!", rief eine aufgebrachte Elfe Holly entgegen.

„Holly lebt um zu dienen.", zischte die zierliche Elfe und wandte sich von den anderen Elfen ab.

Hermine schluckte schwer, denn sie war sich sicher, dass diese Situation entscheidend für ihre Zukunft war und eine düstere Vorahnung versprach es würde böse enden.

„Geh mit ihr und unser Abkommen ist nicht länger gültig.", erklärte da auch schon Patty.

Besorgt blickte Hermine zu Snape, dessen Hand sie immer noch hielt.

„Holly hat den Befehl Hermine Granger auch gegen ihren Wunsch zu meiner Herrin zu bringen.", erklärte die Elfe und sprang ganz unerwartet auf sie zu.

„Nein!", schrie Hermine noch laut, doch schon vernahm sie den Knall.

Holly, sie und Snape erschienen in einem Zimmer das nur in Kerzenlicht gehüllt war.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Hermine und zog sofort ihren Zauberstab, „Und wer hat dich geschickt."

„Hallo Hermine!", vernahm sie zu ihrer Überraschung und zu ihrem Entsetzen eine bekannte Stimme.

Es ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, dass es gerade er war, der dem Widerstand vermutlich gerade einen neuen Feind beschert hatte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

**A/N:** Danke fürs Lesen und die Reviews! Ich muss euch gleich darauf vorbereiten, dass die Kapitel in nächster Zeit weiterhin sehr kurz ausfallen werden. Ich habe neben meinen Verpflichtungen, Aufgaben, Projekten und allem was sonst so dazu gehört nun auch noch einen Nebenjob und bis sich das etwas eingespielt hat, fehlt es mir etwas an Zeit und Energie um intensiv an der Fanfiction zu arbeiten.

Alex Uhde: Ich habe mich so für Harry gefreut, als er Umbridge den Wind aus den Segeln nahm und dass er dem Ministerium generell zeigte, dass er auch in so einer Situation nicht zur hilflosen Marionette wird. Ginnys Zukunft steht in den Sternen. Von den Elfen bin ich schwer beeindruckt, sie haben in wesentlich kürzerer Zeit einen wesentlich stärkeren Widerstand geschaffen. Da Hauselfen über immense magische Fähigkeiten verfügen wird wer immer mit ihnen eine Allianz schließen kann klar im Vorteil sein. Ein Krieg zwischen Hexen/Zauberern und Elfen vielleicht auch noch Koboldunterstützung wäre auf jeden Fall verheerend. Mal sehen ob er wirklich kommt…

Rebecca Slytherin: Ja, ich kaufe es Draco auch nicht völlig ab und er ist bestimmt kein anderer Mensch. Ich hasse diese Geschichten in denen Draco auf die gute Seite wechselt, seine komplette Persönlichkeit ausgetauscht wird und er vielleicht auch noch mit Hermine oder Ginny eine Beziehung beginnt. Insofern ist das alles eine ziemliche Gratwanderung für mich. Was ich zu bedenken gebe ist, dass durch Dracos ideologische Verblendung zum zweiten Mal sein Leben tief erschüttert wurde und er es durch das Erlebnis mit dem Dementor und dem drohenden Schicksal, das schlimmer als der Tod gewesen wäre, deutlich sehen konnte was er aufgrund seiner Ideologie angerichtet hat. Mitnichten heißt das allerdings, dass er seiner Ideologie völlig abgeschworen hat. Er ist ein Malfoy und Malfoys sind insofern opportunistisch, als dass sie immer tun was für sie am vorteilhaftesten erscheint. Ob sich das ändert oder nicht steht in den Sternen, aber eines ist sicher, ein so fundamentales Muster ändert sich nicht von heute auf morgen. Wobei aber natürlich eine Erfahrung wie die, die Draco machen musste, durchaus viel bewegen kann. Wie viel das tatsächlich ist und wie dauerhaft es ist wird sich noch zeigen.

Meta Capricorn: Schön wieder von dir zu hören! Es freut mich, dass du die Darstellung von Draco und Ginny glaubhaft findest, es ist wirklich eine Gratwanderung und es beruhigt mich wirklich ungemein da eine positive Rückmeldung zu bekommen. Harry ist bei mir auch ein Charakter mit dem ich so manchmal meine Probleme habe und über den ich mich manches Mal einfach nur ärgere.

Es war für mich auch etwas hart McGonagalls Darstellung im Bezug auf die Elfen zu schreiben. Aber durch den Blickwinkel bedingt war es nicht anders möglich, auch wenn es mir fast Bauchschmerzen bereitet hat.

Was die vielen Charaktere des Widerstandes betrifft, meinst du da die Leute aus der DA oder andere? Es sind wirklich viele und ich gebe mir Mühe sie differenziert zu zeichnen. Falls du die Geschichte (teilweise) nochmals lesen solltest würde ich mich über eine Rückmeldung freuen, ob sie immer noch schwer auseinander zu halten sind.

Es freut mich, dass mein Stil sich gebessert und lebendiger geworden ist. In letzter Zeit habe ich mich bemüht emotional tiefer zu graben und es ist schön, zu lesen, dass das Früchte trägt.

Die Fanfiction begleitet mich jetzt in einem völlig anderen Lebensabschnitt als in dem in dem ich sie begonnen habe. Das ist schon sehr interessant, muss ich sagen.

Ich melde mich in den nächsten Tagen noch per PN und beantworte da noch offene Fragen. :)

* * *

Mitteilung: Computerprobleme

Wegen massiven Computerproblemen seit einigen Tagen (sie dauern immer noch an) hatte ich kaum Zeit für die Fanfiction und es wird noch etwas dauern, bis ich sie wieder habe. Daher muss das Update diese Woche und bedauerlicherweise mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auch nächste Woche leider kurzfristig ausfallen. Tut mir sehr leid! Ich halte euch auf dem Laufenden! Werft also ab und zu einen Blick auf mein Profil. Danke!

Mitteilung: Tech nix

Liebe Leserinnen und Leser!

Ich weiß es kommt sehr ungünstig da ich bereits eine Pause gemacht und seither noch nicht einmal wirklich viel geschrieben habe. Aber tja, mein Computer läuft zwar wieder - das heißt der Teil der unter Linux läuft, mein Kaspersky Pure verseuchtes Windows, das zugegebenermaßen auch vorher schon leicht angeschlagen war, ist nach wie vor eine Katastrophe – aber...

Ja ein wirklich böses Aber.

Meine älteste, treuste externe Festplatte und Speicherstätte all meiner wichtigen Daten hat sich entschieden den Geist aufzugeben.

Da ich die letzten Wochen damit verbracht habe Daten von Intern zu sichern, habe ich glorreicherweise vergessen die externen Daten zu sicher. Sprich: Ich habe gerade die Arbeit eines Monats verloren (nicht von dieser Geschichte, vom nächsten Kapitel existierte eh noch nicht so viel, wobei wenn ich darüber nachdenke in der Planungsdatei... nein ich denke gar nicht darüber nach... ich mag nicht). Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, dass ich wirklich mehr in dem Monat gemacht habe als ich dachte, ich dachte ich hätte genau gar nichts weitergebracht. Tja, Irrtum, es war massiv viel, es war eine massive Wende, da waren unzählige Neuerungen und Überarbeitungen und so viel wunderbare Ideen.

Es tut mir leid, ich hab keine Ahnung wann und wie es weitergeht, mir ist gerade nur nach Heulen ob meiner Dummheit. Drückt mir die Daumen, dass ein Techniker der wohl mindestens 50 Euro dafür bekommen wird meine Daten retten kann. Sonst heul ich dann morgen gleich weiter.

Da ich im Moment ohnehin soviel um die Ohren habe und nicht mal das was ich müsste auf die Reihe bekomme macht das natürlich gleich mal alles noch schimmer und ich kann gerade einfach absolut nicht sagen wann ich wieder Zeit und Energie für die Fanfiction habe.

Gehen wir mal vom Schlimmsten aus und sagen spätestens im Juli. Ich denke aber positiv. Leider heißt positiv wohl auch Anfang Juni.

Es tut mir wirklich leid. Und jetzt versuch ich mir mal nicht leid zu tun sondern in einer Nacht die Arbeit eines Monats aufzuholen. Nach dem Heulen.

Drückt meiner Platte die Daumen, vielleicht geht sie ja morgen aus heiterem Himmel wieder und alles ist gut. Wenn ihr außerdem motiviert seid freue ich mich über Pns oder ähnliches. Irgendetwas aufheiterndes. Gerne auch willkürliche Erzählungen absurder Ereignisse des Alltags.

Alles Liebe und hoffentlich bis bald!

Gute Nachrichten:

Ihr seid so süß! Danke, es hat geholfen. Ich bekam die Platte am folgenden Tag (also gestern) lange genug zum Laufen um die wichtigsten Daten und dann sogar noch ein paar mehr zu retten. In ein paar Tagen versuch ich es mit dem Rest.

Es geht also fix schneller weiter. Allerdings werd ich hier erstmal weiter Chaos sortieren, mich weiter heiter fast täglich mit dem Kaspersky Support unterhalten und hoffentlich – drückt mir die Daumen – kommt das nächste Update schon in der Woche vom 24.5.! Da ich mir allerdings die Aufgabe gestellt habe vor dem nächsten Kapitel die Geschichte komplett zu lesen (bin ca. bei Kap. 12) wird es möglicherweise auch erst die Woche vom 31.5.! Ich halte euch auf dem Laufenden und bin gerade wirklich massiv erleichtert!

Bis bald!


	111. Kein freudiges Wiedersehen

**A/N: **Tut leid, dass es solange gedauert hat. Erklärung dafür und Antwort auf eure lieben Reviews gibt es in einem der nächsten Kapitel. Jetzt will ich keine Zeit verlieren und euch mal ein Kapitel geben.

**110 Kein freudiges Wiedersehen**

„Aber natürlich, Mr Potter, wer sonst?", murrte Snape in gewohnter Manier, doch als er Hermines Hand unerwartet drückte verflog ihr anfängliches Entsetzen, darüber, dass Harry sie womöglich den Frieden mit dem Elfen gekostet hatte einem Neuen.

Das hier war ohne Zweifel eine Falle. Die globale Befreiung der Elfen würde hoffentlich dafür sorgen, dass sie die letzten vom Widerstand wären gegen die Elfen eingesetzt wurden.

„Wenn das nicht mein Großcousinchen ist.", jagte ihr dann jedoch die nächste Stimme eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Sie hatte mit dem Ministerium gerechnet, nicht aber mit den Todessern. Aber es machte durchaus Sinn. Es war anzunehmen, dass Harry immer noch vom Ministerium überwacht wurde und so setzte es einmal mehr auf die Todesser. Da der Versuch zu apparieren den Snape sofort unternommen hatte erfolglos gewesen war, müssten sie sich durchkämpfen. Vermutlich würde das Ministerium eingreifen sowie sie geschwächt und leichter zu überwältigen waren. In der offiziellen Darstellung wären sie durch ihre Anwesenheit mit den Todessern als eben solche überführt. Das musste sie ihnen lassen, sie hatten es wahrlich geschickt eingefädelt.

Ein weiterer Todesser stieß einen gefesselten Mann durch die Tür, der stürzte. Als er seinen Kopf kurz hob erkannte sie ihn sofort als Michael Brown.

Zwischen zwei anderen Todessern betraten Callandra und eine ihr sehr ähnich sehende Frau den Raum. Ihnen folgten noch einmal drei Todesser und ein breit gebauter Mann.

„Ihr habt was ihr wollt.", meinte die Frau, „Wir haben noch eine Reise vorzubereiten und meine Tochter und ihr Mann haben einen engen Zeitplan."

„Ja, wir hätten keine Freude daran dem Ministerium zu begegnen. Dein Mädchen und ihr dreckiges Halbblut können gehen, Rosella.", wandte sich Rabastan an sie.

Hermine war überrascht, dass er den Umstand Harry in seiner Gewalt zu haben nicht nutzte, um sie unter Druck zu setzen. Sobald er aus der Schusszone wäre, gäbe es nichts, dass sie daran hindern würde den Kampf zu beginnen.

Harrys Proteste wurden ignoriert und einer der Todesser stieß ihn zu Callandra. Rabastan warf sofort Flüche auf sie und manipulierte wohl ihr Gedächtnis. Danach packte Holly, die Elfe, die beiden und verschwand mit einem Knall.

„Expelliarmus!", rief Hermine und sah, dass Snape dasselbe wortlos probierte.

Rabastan aber lachte nur und nahm einen Gegenstand aus der Tasche.

„Wir haben ein kleines Grüppchen aus der Mysterienabteilung in die Finger bekommen.", lachte er hämisch, „Sie haben sich gewunden und geschrien im Versuch dieses Juwel zu schützen. Sie müssen Jahre daran gearbeitet haben. Kein Zauber von euch kann uns berühren, aber wir können sehr wohl welche gegen euch einsetzen."

Das Blut gefror bei diesen Worten in ihren Adern. Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass sie keinerlei Chance hatten sich zu wehren, die ihr am meisten zusetzte. Sie hatte Angst, dass ihr Verdacht es handle sich ums Steves Gruppe sich bestätigen könnte. Dem Ministerium waren sie gewiss ein Dorn im Auge und da ihr Werk vollendet war wäre es durchaus vorstellbar, dass es die Todesser nutzte um sich der Gruppe zu entledigen.

Völlig sinnlos warf Hermine einen Zauber in Rabastans Richtung, aber er lachte nur.

„Das ist erst der Anfang.", erklärte er, „Die netten kleinen Forscher werden das hier noch verbessern, auf dass es Gegenzauber auf die Angreifer zurückwirft. Zumindest täten sie gut daran, wenn sie ihren Schlammblutkollegen noch einigermaßen lebendig zurück haben wollen. Falls sie sich nicht sputen, hole ich mir als nächstes eines ihrer Mädchen. Aber für den Anfang habe ich ja dich."

Hermine hörte einen Aufschrei neben sich und sie wusste nicht was für einen Zauber Snape gesprochen hatte, aber sein Blick gab ihr eine Ahnung. Rabastan aber war nur mäßig amüsiert.

„Natürlich schützt es auch von den gängigen Methoden der Schwarzmagie."

„Na was für ein Glück, dass Voldemort mir einiges beigebracht hat wovon du nur träumen kannst.", entgegnete Snape und warf einen weiteren Fluch auf das Schild. Er drang nicht durch, aber eine Erschütterung war auch hinter dem Schutzwall zu spüren.

Hermine begann unterdessen Flüche abzuwehren die auf Snape geworfen wurden.

„Vergesst nicht, sie gehört mir, manche Dinge muss wesen in der Familie regeln.", wies er die Todesser an.

„Bevor ihr euch gänzlich euren Familiendrama hingebt, will ich mein Spielzeug.", mischte sich plötzlich Rosella ein und die Todesser pausierten ihre Attacken.

„Auf seinen Kopf ist ein ganz schönes Sümmchen ausgesetzt, das ich den anwesenden Herren hier schon versprochen habe.", erklärte Rabastan.

„Holly!", rief Rosella und die Elfe erschien direkt neben Snape und Hermine.

„Er gehört ihr, Rabastan.", mischte sich der breit gebaute Mann ein.

„Bei Merlin, Rosario, wenn sie will besorge ich ihr eine Hand voll neuer Spielgefährten.", stöhnte Rabastan.

„Ich habe schon zuviel Zeit in den hier investiert.", zischte Rosella.

Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit in der die Gruppe sich auf den Zwist zwischen Rosella und Rabastan konzentrierte.

„Holly, bitte, bitte bring uns weg von hier.", flehte sie die Elfe an.

„Holly tut nur was Signora ihr befiehlt.", schüttelte die Elfe ihren Kopf.

„Dann sag mir zumindest wie du uns gefunden hast. Oder hat sie dir verboten darüber zu sprechen.", flüsterte Hermine.

Holly schüttelte den Kopf und fischte eine Haarnadel und ein Armband aus ihrer Tasche.

„Kannst du sie mir geben?", fragte Hermine.

„Holly muss.", erklärte Holly, „Signora hat sie beauftragt die Gegenstände ihrer rechtmäßigen Besitzerin zu überbringen, aber sie hat Holly angehalten sie mitzunehmen."

Bitter musste Hermine erkennen, dass sie leichtfertig gehandelt hatte, als sie die Elfenmagie für ihre eigenen Zwecke eingesetzt hatte. Sie wusste längst nicht alles über ihre Mächte, einen Bruchteil wenn überhaupt. Hermine steckte die Gegenstände hastig ein, als ein Todesser auf sie aufmerksam wurde.

„Ich glaube unsere Gäste wollen mit der Elfe verschwinden.", rief er Rabastan zu.

Der warf allerdings nur einen Blick auf Snape und schüttelte unbekümmert den Kopf, obwohl eindeutig war, dass er gerade dabei war Kräfte zu kanalisieren.

„Das werden sie auch gleich.", war Rosella mittlerweile sehr ungehalten.

Rabastan richtete den Zauberstab auf die Elfe und entsandte einen Fluch. Mit einem Gedöse wurde er von Holly an die Wand geschmettert.

„Rosella du Miststück.", fluchte er und alle Todesser richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie.

Rabastan winkte aber nur ab und beobachtete wie Rosella eine Phiole aus einem Täschchen zog.

„Ein wunderbarer Heiltrank, der dich sogar zusätzlich stärkt.", grinste sie und warf sie Rabastan zu, der sie sofort auffing.

„Woher weiß ich, dass du mich nicht vergiften willst?", fragte er, war dabei allerdings nicht völlig ernst.

„Du kannst ja einen deiner Freunde kosten lassen.", zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Und in ein paar Stunden sind wir beide tot."

„Oder Frösche.", zuckte nun sie ihrerseit mit den Schultern, „Wer weiß was ich meine kleine Elfe habe brauen lassen."

Ein vorsichtiger Blick auf den Spiegel machte sie unruhig. Niemand meldete sich. Nicht nur waren sie auf sich allein gestellt, ihr drängte sich die Vermutung auf, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Sie hoffte inständig, dass es nur ein Zauber war den Theodor und Su nicht kannten und daher nicht berücksichtigt hatten, der ihren Spiegel blockierte.

Hermine untersuchte Rabastans Plan auf Schwachstellen, da Holly sie gewiss nicht retten würde. Der Schutzschild war offenbar ausreichend groß für den Raum und die Anzahl der Menschen.

„Patty!", rief sie, auch wenn sie sich keine Hoffnung machte.

Zwar kam keine Elfe, aber Rabastan sprang auf und nahm den Heiltrank, ehe er mit einer raschen Geste einen Todesser anwies Michael zu übergeben.

„Komm.", forderte Rosella.

„Lieber bleibe ich hier.", rief er und lief zu Hermines Überraschung auf die andere Seite über, noch ehe die Todesser begannen ihn mit Fluchen zu behexen, die Hermine nur schwer alleine abwehren konnte da Snape in einer Art Trance zu sein schien.

„Meine Güte, Michael, du hast nicht einmal einen Zauberstab.", rollte Rosella nur mit den Augen, „Hör auf zu trotzen und komm gefälligst."

„Befiehl deiner Elfe, dass sie ihn da wegbringt oder ich garantiere für nichts mehr.", schimpfte Rabastan, während er versuchte Snape anzugreifen.

Hermine blieb wenig Zeit zu denken, doch durch die Tatsache, dass Rabastan noch keinen Todesfluch geworfen hatte und auch kein schwarzmagischer Zauber Einsatz gefunden hatte, drängte ihr eine Vermutung auf: Schwarze Magie, zumindest die gängigste, funktionierte in keine Richtung. Zwar durfte sie sich nicht einfach darauf verlassen, aber wenn das Gerät wie sie nun fast sicher war, von Steve und seinen Leuten stammte, dann war die Wahrscheinlichkeit für diesen Schutzmechanismus doch sehr hoch.

„Lass ihn Holly und komm.", rief Rosella schließlich ihre Elfe zurück und wandte sich kurz an Rabastan, „Schick ihn mir, wenn du hier fertig bist. Notfalls in Teilen."

Rosario legte seiner Schwester eine Hand um die Schulter und führte sie hinaus.

Im selben Moment ertönte ein weiterer Aufschrei von Snape und was immer er auf die Todesser losließ, es warf sie alle beinahe um.

„Ich muss mich wohl erst um dich kümmern, ehe ich mich meinem Großcousinchen annehmen kann.", murrte Rabastan.

Hermine war klar was er plante und sie würde es nicht zulassen. Wenn er sie trennte, waren ihre Chancen hier lebend rauszukommen gering.

„Zauberstab.", ordnete Snape ihr unerwartet an.

Nur schwer gelang es ihr den Stab aus der Tasche zu holen, denn die Todesser sahen ihre Gelegenheit und konzentrierten ihre Angriffe auf sie. Kaum hatte sie Snapes alten Zauberstab in der Hand, riss er ihn an sich und überließ Michael seinen neuen. Snape sah nicht glücklich darüber aus.

Michael brauchte einen Augenblick, um einigermaßen mit dem Stab zurecht zu kommen und ihre Versuche sich zu verteidigen unterstützen zu können.

„Patty! Dobby! Cally!", versuchte es Hermine doch keine der Elfen erschien.

Wenn sie ans Fenster kämen, könnten sie dadurch entwischen, aber sie konnten die Wände nicht einreißen, da das Risiko bestand jemand der sich vielleicht hinter den anderen Wänden befand zu verletzten.

„Wohnt jemand über oder unter uns?", fragte sie Michael, im selben Moment, als Rabastan ein zweites magisches Gerät hervorzog und das andere einem der Todesser überließ.

„Unten ist Rosellas Taverne. Dort ist niemand.", meinte Michael.

„Severus!", rief sie Snape zu der offenbar wieder Energie kanalisierte.

Er schleuderte seinen Zauber los und ließ Rabastan dadurch stolpern, was seinen Plan, den Hermine zu durchschauen glaubte, zumindest kurz verzögerte. Snapes Blick sagte ihr, dass es besser ein guter Grund wäre, aus dem sie ihn abgelenkt hatte. Ein Nicken in Richtung Boden genügte, er wusste worauf sie hinaus wollte und schnaufte, während er jedoch nickte. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab nach unten und ein Knall ertönte. Der Boden brach in sich zusammen.

Hermine spürte wie sie schwebte. Sie konnte Snape nicht sehen, er war mit dem Boden gestürzt. Ehe sie den oberen Stock verließ sah sie Rabastan, der sich aufrichtete und ihnen mit einem Satz in die Tiefe folgte.

Sanft landeten Michael und Hermine am Boden, und im fahlen Licht konnte sie Snape nicht ausmachen. Sie konnte nicht abschätzen ob er wirklich in Ordnung war, auch wenn es ihm gelungen war sie sicher zum Boden zu bringen.

„Raus hier!", hörte sie dann aber seine Stimme und war erleichtert.

„Nicht so schnell.", ertönte allerdings die von Rabastan.

Während Michael zur Tür drängte und unaufmerksam war, versucht Hermine die Lage zu sondieren. Licht war zu gefährlich, weshalb sie den Zauberstab auf ihre Augen richtete und einen Zauber sprach den sie schon lange nicht mehr angewandt hatte und den sie nicht vollkommen beherrschte. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sie Erfolg gehabt hatte. Sie konnte nun Rabastan deutlich sehen. Er blockierte den Weg zu Snape und trug das magische Gerät. Sie konnte nicht sagen ob entweder Snape oder sie sich in der Schutzzone befanden und ein Versuch würde ihre Position bekannt geben. Während sie sich langsam näherte hörte sie ein Geräusch, dass ihr verriet, dass der erste Todesser gelandet war.

Michael öffnete mit Gewalt die Tür und der Lärm machte Rabastan auf ihn aufmerksam. Hermine versuchte den Fluch abzuwehren und hatte ihre Hilfe war Rabastan aber auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Sie konnte den Fluch nicht rechtzeitig abwehren, aber gerade noch abtauchen und ihm so entgehen. Das machte es ihr allerdings unmöglich, Michael zu helfen. Ein Zauber von Rabastan machte ihn bewegungslos. Das gab Hermine die Gewissheit, dass Rabastan sich vor ihnen geschützt hatte, sonst hätte er gewiss die Gelegenheit genutzt ihn gänzlich auszuschalten.

Hermine entdeckte zwei Todesser die sich durch die Trümmer kämpften. Sie mussten dringend hier raus ehe mehr kamen. Hermine half Michael aus der Distanz, während Rabastan mit Snape beschäftigt war. Rabastan warf einen Fluch auf ihn, doch Snape konterte und eine Art Welle ging durch den Raum. Sie bekam regelrecht Kopfschmerzen, während sie weiter nach hinten gedrängt wurde.

Ein dumpfer Knall und ein grässlicher Schrei, der nicht von Rabastan kam, ertönten. Michael war offenbar genau im Schussfeld gewesen und hatte mehr abbekommen als Hermine. Er war offenbar gegen die Wand gedrängt und mehr oder weniger eingequetscht worden. Sie stürmte zu ihm und holte einen Heiltrank hervor. Hastig trank er ihn, und glücklicherweise schien er weniger schlimm verletzt als befürchtet. Allerdings waren die Todesser nun auf sie aufmerksam geworden und näherten sich.

„Kannst du kämpfen?", fragte Hermine hastig.

„Nein.", erklärte Michael zu ihrem Entsetzen und streckte ihr das was einmal Snapes neuer Zauberstab gewesen war entgegen.

Hermine zögerte nicht sondern warf Flüche in die Richtung der Todesser. Sofort wurde klar, dass auch sie ein magisches Gerät bei sich trugen.

„Severus!", rief sie, da ihre Position ohnehin bekannt war.

Tatsächlich lenkte sie Rabastan, der von der Welle zumindest ein Stück abgedrängt worden war den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ab. Snape eilte, einen Fluch sprechend, an ihm vorbei. Er hatte Mühe einen Fluch den Rabastan auf ihn warf abzuwehren, gelangte aber auf ihre Seite.

„Worauf wartet ihr! Raus hier!", befahl Snape und schob Hermine in Richtung Tür.

Die hinzugekommen Todesser versuchten sie mit Flüchen zu stoppen, aber sie hatten keinen Erfolg und ihre Versuche erschienen ihr nicht ernst genug.

„Sie warten draußen auf uns.", warnte Hermine.

„Wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden.", war Snape nicht sonderlich überrascht und wandte sich an Michael, „Gibt es einen?"

„Vielleicht in der Küche. Ich nehme an Rosella verfügt über einen Fluchtweg."

Snape und Hermine hasteten Michael hinterher, eine Treppe führte weiter nach unten. Der Gang den sie darüber erreichten führte hinter dem Lokal vorbei. Durch eine geöffnete Tür glaubte Hermine eine Gestalt zu erkennen, die sich im inneren befand.

„Sie sind im Gastraum.", flüsterte Hermine und im selben Moment verfehlte ein Fluch sie nur knapp.

Der Todesser sprang auf und kam auf sie zu. Hastig stürmten sie durch die Tür der Küche und verriegelten sie.

„Wenn es hier keinen geheimen Ausgang gibt sitzen wir in der Falle.", stellte Hermine sofort schockiert fest.

Michaels Blick fiel auf den Kamin.

„Denk nicht einmal daran.", meinte Hermine.

„Nein, auf der anderen Seite wartet das Ministerium. Unter Garantie.", war auch Michael sich sicher, „Rosella hat ihn nie zwar nie benutzt, aber sie werden von einer Bewegung sofort darauf schließen, dass etwas illegales im Gange ist und es unterbinden."

„Ich denke sie wissen ganz genau was hier vor sich geht.", entgegnete Hermine nur und suchte die Wände ab, während Snape die Tür sicherte.

„Ihr solltet endlich einen Ausgang finden, ich kann die Tür nicht mehr lange halten.", drängte Snape.

„Holly.", seufzte Hermine während sie eine Wand abklopfte, sie waren im Keller und müssten sich wenn sie keinen Zugang zum Kanal finden würden wohl durchgraben.

Plötzlich verschoben sich fünf Steine und mit einem Zischen wich eine Wand zurück.

„Das ist ein viel zu unsicheres Passwort.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Wir werden den Gang dennoch nehmen.", ordnete Snape an, „Was immer uns auf der anderen Seite erwaret, damit werden wir uns wohl auseinander setzen müssen."

Zögerlich betrat Hermine den Gang, Michael und Snape folgten ihr.

„Holly!" versuchte sie es wieder um den Gang zu schließen, aber es brachte keinen Erfolg.

„Wunderbar, potentielle Gefahren von beiden Seiten.", schnaufte Snape, dessen Versuche den Gang zu schließen auch keinen Erfolg zeigten, „Also schnell weiter."

Sie hatten zwei Kurven geschafft, als sie einen Knall hinter sich vernahmen. Die Todesser würden sie bald einholen. Schnell rannten sie durch den finsteren Gang. Hermine nahm die beiden Männern an den Händen, die recht überrascht über ihre Möglichkeit waren sich im Dunkeln zu orientieren.

„Katzenaugen.", murmelte sie und blieb dann abrupt stehen.

„Nein.", fluchte Hermine leise, sie waren in einer Sackgasse gelandet.

„Holly.", versuchte sie es wieder, aber es zeigte keinen Erfolg.

„Callandra.", probierte sie ihr Glück und tatsächlich schoben sich die Steine auseinander.

Während der Weg sich öffnete warf Hermine Snape einen fragenden Blick zu, den er nun da es heller wurde sehen konnte: „Das ist auch zu einfach."

Sie machten sich bereit auf die Gefahr die dahinter wartete, aber niemand war da. Es war ein leerer Tunnel, der aussah als gehöre er zur U-Bahn.

„Das ist ein aufgelassener Tunnel.", meinte Michael, „Wenn wir Glück haben gibt es einen Ausgang oder zumindest einen Zugang zum U-Bahn Netz."

Er hastete in eine andere Ecke und bedeutete ihnen ihm zu folgen.

„Ich schätze wenn wir den Schienen folgen kommen wir früher oder später raus.", war er zuversichtlich.

Da es nach dem vernünftigsten Plan klang, eilten sie ihm hinterher. Wieder ertönten Stimmen in der Ferne, aber sie kamen eindeutig immer näher. Hermine hoffte, dass sie bald am Ende angekommen wären. Tatsächlich wurde es langsam heller. Sie erreichten eine Absperrung über die sie hastig kletterten. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn schon traf ein Fluch selbige.

Ein Blick zurück bestätigte ihre Befürchtung. Rabastan konnte bereits gut beobachten wohin sie unterwegs waren. Schnell drängte Hermine ihre Begleiter zur Seite ins Abseits und sprach einen Tarnzauber, ehe sie die einzig auffindbare Tür gewaltsam öffnen mussten und so wieder ihre Position verrieten. Ein Fluch traf Snape am Bein. Er gab keinen Ton von sich und drängte die anderen weiter, er humpelte leicht.

Sie befanden sich mitten im U-Bahn Netz an einer noch überraschend belebten Station. Hermine verstand schnell wieso. Die Kleidung und das Jubeln der Leute gab eindeutigen Aufschluss. Ein Fussballmatch musste erfolgreich geendet haben. Die Blicke vieler wanderten zur Tür.

„Wunderbar, das Ministerium wird gleich hier sein.", fluchte Snape leise.

Zwar konnten die Leute sie nicht sehen, aber die Tür war verdächtig genug. Das Ministerium hatte sich damit wohl ein weiteres Hintertürchen geschaffen. Hermine begann langsam zu glauben, dass diese gesamte Aktion ein abgekartetes Spiel war.

„Schnell in den Waggon.", ordnete Snape an und Michael und Hermine folgten ihr.

Auch Rabastan war direkt hinter ihnen und er schien ihren Plan zu begreifen.

Im Gegensatz zu ihnen war er nicht getarnt. Viele waren zu sehr mit ihrem Jubel beschäftigt, doch andere schrien auf, als er begann Flüche durch die Station zu werfen. Bevor die Tore der U-Bahn sich schlossen, war er auch schon eingestiegen. Der Waggon fuhr ab und Rabastan schleuderte Flüche um sich. Sie konnten sich nicht verstecken, sie mussten die Muggel schützen. Das Ministerium hätte sie auch bald eingeholt.

„Hände.", verlangte Snape und tat damit das einzig richtige in der Situation.

Hermine packte Michael und ihn und sie liefen gemeinsam auf Rabastan zu. Kaum hatte Snape ihn berührt, apparieren sie. Das Ministerium würde sie ohnehin finden und sie konnten nicht riskieren Muggel zu gefährden.

„Drei gegen einen.", höhnte Rabastan, während sie alle auseinander wichen, „Das ist schon sehr schwach."

„Als wüssten wir nicht, dass deine Hilfe gleich eintreffen wird.", rollte Snape nur mit den Augen.

Hermine befürchtete er würde wirklich kämpfen wollen, weshalb sie Snape und Michael packte und apparierte.

„Mir genügt es mich mit dem Ministerium herumschlagen zu müssen. Um Rabastan kümmern wir uns später.", erklärte sie.

Erst sah Snape sie ärgerlich an, aber dann seufzte er und nickte.

„Mein zweiter Zauberstab?", wandte er sich an Michael, aber sowohl er als Hermine schüttelten nur den Kopf.

„Natürlich, es war mein eigener Zauber.", erklärte er und klang sehr bitter, „Es war anzunehmen, dass soetwas passieren würde."

Ehe sie weiter sprechen konnten packte Snape beide und apparierte von Neuem.

„Wir müssen schnell sein, sie werden versuchen eine Apparationssperre über den Ort an dem wir landen zu legen.", erklärte er und apparierte ein weiteres Mal.

„Irgendwann müssen wir aber wohl oder übel damit aufhören.", meinte Hermine.

„Ich weiß.", schnaufte Snape und apparierte.

Die Szenerie änderte sich kaum. Immer landeten sie irgendwo in der Einöde.

„Wir gehen zurück ins U-Bahn Netz.", schlug Snape vor, „Fahren noch lange genug Züge?"

„Eine Stunde vielleicht.", meinte Hermine.

Diesmal überließ Snape es zur Abwechslung Hermine zu apparieren. So würde das Ministerium einen Augenblick länger brauchen ihnen zu folgen. Sie landeten ein weiteres Mal irgendwo in der Einöde.

„Erstaunlich wie gleich doch alles aussieht.", murmelte Snape und apparierte wieder.

Ein paar Mal wiederholten sie das Spiel, ehe er meinte: „Bereit?"

Hermine nickte.

„Sobald ich uns in die U-Bahn appariert habe, apparierst du uns in einen völlig anderen Teil der U-Bahn. Verstanden?", fragte Snape.

Als sie nickte standen sie bereits in einer Station. Hermine apparierte und sie landeten im Fluchtweg des ehemaligen sicheren Hafens. Sie mochte ihr Glück kaum glauben, als tatsächlich noch einige Besen bereit lagen.

„Pack alle überzähligen in die Tasche.", forderte Snape sie auf.

„Ich kann ohne Zauberstab schlecht fliegen.", meinte Michael, als Snape Hermine bereits zu seinem Besen dirigierte.

Snape schien einen Moment abzuwägen und blickte zwischen Besen und Zauberstab von Hermine hin und her.

„Hermine du fliegst selbst.", meinte er schnell und drängte sie den anderen Besen zu nehmen, während Michael bei Snape aufstieg.

„Los, los, los!", befahl er und erhob sich in die Lüfte.

Hermine wusste, dass sie sich jetzt keinen Fehler erlauben dürfte. Die erste Startschwierigkeit hatte sie schnell überwunden und folgte Snape in den Tunnel in dem er bereits auf sie wartete. Sie waren schon ein Stück weit entfernt als sie hinter sich Stimmen vernahmen.

„Sie haben nicht mehr weiter appariert. Sie müssen hier irgendwo sein.", meinte eine Frau.

„Hinein in den Tunnel!", ordnete ein Mann an.

Als sie bereits Licht am Ende des Tunnels sah, geriet sie ins Schleudern. Sie durfte jetzt keine Angst haben, das wusste sie und nahm sich so gut sie konnte zusammen. Hermine war erleichtert, als sie endlich eine Station erreichten. Sie sah sich nach einer geeigneten Stelle für die Landung um, aber es war nicht nötig, Snape holte sie mit einem Zauber vom Besen. Sie wusste, dass das im Moment das Beste war, da sie kein Risiko eingehen durften.

„Eine Minute.", las sie von der Anzeigetafel ab so wie sie Boden unter den Füssen spürte.

Snape belegte sie mit einem weiteren Tarnzauber. Noch niemand war zu sehen, als die U-Bahn eintraf. Hastig sprangen sie hinein. Sie nutzten jede Möglichkeit die sich bot die Linie zu wechseln.

„Wie kommen wir zurück?", fragte Snape.

„Wir müssen es wollen und eine geeignete Stelle aufsuchen. Die Stellen wechseln soweit ich den Mechanismus durchschaut habe. Es sollte relativ einfach für den Notfall sein, aber nicht zu leicht.", erklärte sie und fragte mit einem Blick zu Michael, „Was machen wir mit ihm?"

„Wir überprüfen, ob er ehrliche Absichen hat.", funkelte Snape ihn an.

„Nur zu.", forderte Michael sie auf.

„Gut, dann müssen wir ja nur versuchen einen geeigneten Ort zu finden.", meinte Snape.

„Wir müssen hier raus.", meinten Hermine und Snape im selben Moment, es funktionierte also. Sie wussten wohin sie gehen mussten.

Kritisch beäugten sie Michael, der auch nickte und ihnen folgte. Snape nahm ihn wieder mit sich auf den Besen, denn ein Stück mussten sie noch zurücklegen.

Vorsichtig erhob sich Hermine wieder in die Luft. Es sah besser aus als das letzte Mal. Sie flogen langsam und Hermine schaffte es sich gut auf den Besen zu halten. Bald erreichten sie einen kleinen Teich.

„Ich würde sagen wir sparen uns eine Landung.", meinte Snape und Hermine nickte ihm nur zu.

„Ähm.", murmelte Michael.

„Was? Bedenken?", fragte Snape.

Michael schüttelte nur den Kopf, als Snape auf die Wasseroberfläche zusteuerte. Hermine folgte ihm in sehr geringem Abstand. Erstaunt befand sie sich ganz in der Nähe der saftigen Grünen Hügel und sie konnte bereits Snapes Haus erkennen.

„Faszinierend.", staunte Michael, der immer noch auf dem Besen von Snape saß.

Hermine folgte Snape, der nicht sein Haus ansteuerte. Stattdessen flog er zu einem Gebäude mit Notunterkünften. Hermine versuchte eine Landung, und tatsächlich war sie langsam genug. Sie berühte bereits den Boden, doch da stolperte sie über ihre eigenen Füße. Snape half ihr mit einem Zauber und sie glaubte zu verstehen warum, er wollte Michael nicht sehen lassen wie schlecht sie tatsächlich flog. Wortlos führte Snape Michael in das Gebäude und brachte ihn in einem kleinen Raum der auch über Kochstelle und Sanitäranlagen verfügte.

„Wir wissen jetzt, dass wir ihnen trauen können, aber sie haben sich hier nicht unbedingt Freunde gemacht. Zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit stehen sie also unter Hausarrest. Wir bringen ihnen später ausreichend Verpflegung.", erklärte Snape und schloß die Tür noch ehe Michael protestieren konnte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es möglich ist Leute mitzubringen die es nicht ehrlich meinen.", war Hermine überrascht.

„Dieses Thema sollten wir rasch mit allen Anwesenden besprechen, die Gefahr, dass jemand jemanden unwissenderweise mitbringt ist zwar eher gering aber durchaus vorhanden.", meinte Snape.

Hermine zog ein Pergament aus der Tasche und notierte es.

„Wir hängen es an das schwarze Brett in der Zentrale. Es kann nicht solange warten bis ein Treffen stattfindet.", erklärte sie und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich, als es Phoebe war, die sie in der Zentrale vorfanden. Zu ihrer Überraschung war ihr Blick nicht feindselig und sie kam direkt auf sie zu.

„Endlich, wir haben den Kontakt zu Hogwarts verloren und niemand mit Kontaktmöglichkeit war anwesend.", meinte sie unruhig, „Der Weg nach Hogwarts ist blockiert!"

Hermine zögerte nicht trotz ihrer Anwesenheit und versuchte ihr Glück mit dem Spiegel. Da er auch hier nicht funktionierte hatte es nicht an den Barrieren der Todesser gelegen und da jeglicher Kontakt fehlte, ließ es sie nichts Gutes vermuten.

„Wir müssen versuchen über Hogsmeade ins Schloss zu kommen.", schlug Hermine vor und Snape nickte, ehe er Phoebe kurz umriss was es mit Michaels Anwesenheit im Notlager auf sich hatte.

„Nancy ist aufgewacht. Und sie will dich sehen.", meinte Phoebe als sie bereits halb zur Tür hinaus waren.

Hermine blieb fast das Herz stehen. Sie hatte Angst vor dieser Begegnung.

„Ich besuche sie sobald ich zurück bin.", versprach sie.

„Ich lasse es sie wissen.", meinte sie und klang dabei zu ihrer Beruhigung nicht verständnislos.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

In Hogsmeade angekommen hörten sie sich kurz um. Niemand sprach von seltsamen Vorkommnissen in Hogwarts. Sie schlichen sich aus dem Eberkopf und Snape offenbarte seinen Plan.

„Wir fliegen hinauf zu einem der Türme.", erklärte er, „Gemeinsam."

Hermine nickte nur, doch war sie verunsichert. Etwas an dem Blick von Snape gefiel ihr nicht.

„Der Zauberstab.", warf sie ein, als sie auf den Besen zustieg.

„Nicht jetzt!", erklärte er mit sehr harschen Tonfall.

Er wandte sich ihr nicht zu sondern hob ab. Das Schweigen war kein Angenehmes. Der Gedanke daran wieviel schwarze Magie er gewirkt hatte und dass er wieder seinen alten Zauberstab trug gab ihr ein sehr schechtes Gefühl. Sobald sie wieder eine ruhige Minute hätten, würde sie darauf bestehen noch einmal mit ihm über die Konsequenzen seines Zaubers, um sie zu finden zu sprechen.

Niemand befand sich am Gelände von Hogwarts und wie erwartet brannten um diese Zeit noch einige, aber nicht alle Lichter. Nichts Verdächtiges war zu entdecken.

„Können wir es wirkich durch alle Barrieren schaffen?", fragte Hermine.

„Wenn ist das kein gutes Zeichen.", meinte Snape und fand sich erst bemüßigt zu erklären als ihr der Atem stockte, „Es heißt nicht, dass jemand tot ist. Es bedeutet Minerva hat eine Hintertür für den Orden geöffnet und braucht Hilfe."

Als sie am Astronomieturm landeten hatten sie also die Gewissheit. Vorsichtig schlichen sie über die Stiege ins Innere des Schlosses. Es herrschte eine selbst für diese Zeit unnatürliche Stille.

„Wir nehmen die Abkürzung in den zweiten Stock!", meinte Snape und ging voraus.

Nun konnte sie gut sehen wie stark er humpelte.

„Was ist mit deinem Bein? Willst du einen Heiltrank?", fragte Hermine.

„Darum kümmere ich mich später.", wies er sie ab und klang dabei nicht sonderlich freudlich.

Über eine Wendeltreppe, die Hermine noch nicht kannte gelangten sie nach unten. Sie betraten den Flur und immer noch war es ruhig. Vorsichtig schlichen sie um eine Kurve, als auch schon ein Fluch an ihnen vorbei schoß und eine Statue zu Boden schmetterte.

Als ein Räuspern hinter ihr ertönte riss sie schnell den Zauberstab hoch und richtete ihn auf Umbridge, die den Weg zum einzigen Fluchtweg versperrte. Entsetzt blickte Hermine auf ihre Begleiterin, die hämisch grinste und ihr einen Knut vor die Füsse warf.


	112. Das Bild im zweiten Stock

**110 Das Bild im zweiten Stock**

Mit einem Knall verschwanden Snape und Hermine, nur ihr lauter Protest hallte nach. Und so fand sich Theodore alleine wieder in einem Meer aus rebellierenden Hauselfen und in Gesellschaft eines sichtlich schlecht gelaunten Koboldes. Schnell griff er nach seinem Spiegel, aber Hermine reagierte nicht darauf oder war dazu nicht in der Lage, was ihn sorgte.

„Unser Abkommen hat sich damit erledigt.", meinte Patty und wollte den anderen bereits zunicken.

„Wartet!", rief Theodore geistesgegenwärtig, „Ich bitte euch, hört mich nur einen Augenblick an."

Patty warf allen Elfen Blicke zu und wandte sich schließlich an den Kobold, der murrte, mit den Augen rollten, aber Theodore mit einer Geste bedeutete fortzufahren. Er sah ihn dabei zwar sehr abschätzig an, aber dererlei brachte Theodore nicht aus der Ruhe.

„Ich bitte euch um einen Aufschub unserer Verhandlungen, bis ich klären konnte was es mit diesem Vorfall auf sich hat. Hermine hatte offenbar nicht das geringste Interesse die Elfe zu begleiten, daher halte ich eine Untersuchung für notwendig. Ich bin mir sicher es handelt sich hierbei um ein großes Missverständnis.", unterbreitete er ein Angebot und hoffte inständig die Elfen hätten Verständnis dafür.

„Vielleicht war es eine bewusste Täuschung von Hermine Granger in der Hoffnung sowohl freie als auch unfreie Elfen weiter benutzen zu können.", warf eine skeptische Elfe ein.

„Daher hätte ich eine weitere Bitte. Ich würde euch ersuchen einen Abgesandten oder eine Abgesandte zu ernennen, die meine Untersuchungen überwacht und bestätigen kann, dass alles mit rechten Dingen vor sich gegangen ist.", schlug er vor.

„Wir haben wichtigere Dinge zu tun.", beschwerte sich wieder die selbe Elfe.

„Dobby meldet sich freiwillig!", rief da Dobby aus der Mitte.

„Natürlich, der Elf der sich Harry Potter verpflichtet fühlt obwohl er befreit wurde.", schüttelte die Elfe den Kopf.

„Dann erledige es doch du.", schlug Patty vor, „Ich garantiere dir wir werden all deine Aufgaben übernehmen."

„Wir können euch sonst eine Leihkraft zur Verfügung stellen.", schlug Theodor vor.

„Würde diese Leihkraft alles tun was wir von ihr verlangen?", fragte die Elfe sehr provokativ und Theodore fragte sich ob sie einfach hoffte er würde sagen, die Leihkraft sei doch keine Hauselfe, um etwas gegen ihn in der Hand zu haben.

„Im Rahmen der Tätigkeit natürlich.", meinte er nur.

„Gut.", meinte die Elfe dann zu seiner Überraschung und blickte in die Runde, „Alle einverstanden."

Sogar der Kobold hatte keine Einwände, was Theodore lediglich vor ein Problem stellte: Er musste schleunigst eine Leihkraft finden.

„Wir können uns aber nicht ewig damit aufhalten.", meinte die Elfe, die durch die Menge auf Theodore zuschritt.

„72 Stunden.", bot Theodore an.

„24 Stunden.", meinte die Elfe.

„Ach gebt ihm doch 48, er unterhaltet mich ganz gut.", meinte der Kobold und die Elfen waren einverstanden.

Theodore war etwas irritiert ob der Worte des Koboldes, aber er hatte durchaus die Hoffnung, dass es sich um ein gutes Zeichen handeln könnte.

Glücklicherweise ließ sich eine Aktivistin die am Feuer saß sofort dazu motivieren den Elfen zu helfen. Sie war sogar sehr begeistert über diese Möglichkeit ihnen ihrerseits zu helfen, da sie nachdem sie auf der Demonstration verletzt worden war von ihnen transportiert worden war.

Theodore und die Elfe, die sich ihm mit den Namen Rhonda vorstellte, ihr richtiger Name, nicht ihr Sklavenname, wie sie sagte, wollten gerade aufbrechen, als er glaubte eine gewisse Unruhe in Pattys Blick zu erkennen. Er hielt es für besser sie nicht zu befragen, sondern verneigte sich zum Abschied, und sah Elfen, Kobold und der Aktivistin beim Verschwinden zu.

Theodore und Rhonda spazierten durch das Dorf in Richtung des Ausganges nach Hogwarts.

„Ich schätze es ist etwas auffällig gemeinsam durch das Schloss zu wandern und ich will dich nicht nötigen den Weg auch zu Fuß zurück legen zu müssen. Wenn du willst können wir uns direkt in meinem Schlafzimmer treffen.", schlug er vor.

„Hah.", meinte Rhonda, „Das ist ein Trick, du willst dir nur selbst den Weg ersparen und meinst ich würde dich nach oben bringen, weil ich dich ja nicht aus den Augen lassen kann."

Theodore blieb ruhig und unbeeindruckt und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kannst mich die ganze Zeit mittels einem Spiegel, den meine Frau, die du dort antreffen wirst bei sich trägt, beobachten.", bot er ihr an.

Tatsächlich schien Rhonda abzuwägen, dann ohne Vorwarnung, packte sie ihn an der Hand und mit einem Knall erschienen sie im Schlafzimmer. Erschrocken sprang Su auf, die gerade ihre Transfiguartionsbücher studierte.

„Theodore?", fragte sie ihn überrascht und blickte zwischen ihm und der Elfe hin und her.

„Das ist Rhonda.", stellte er die Elfe vor und brachte sie über die Vorkommnisse ins Bilde.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm, schien Su der Elfe durchaus sympathisch zu sein.

„Hermine war über den Spiegel nicht erreichbar.", meinte Theodore und versuchte es erneut „Könnt ihr Elfen andere Elfen aufspüren?"

Rhonda zog ein langes Gesicht: „Ich soll eure Arbeit erledigen?"

Su beschwichtigte Rhonda und Theodore war angetan von der Feinfühligkeit und dem diplomatischen Geschick das sie an den Tag legte. Inzwischen nahm Theodore einen Test am Spiegel vor und bekam einen eher rastlosen Zacharias zu Gesicht, der versuchte für die UTZe zu lernen und dem er einen gerafften Überblick über die Situation gab.

„Ich will ieber mit ihr arbeiten.", erklärte Rhonda plötzlich recht trotzig und Theodore war kein bisschen verwundert.

„Wenn das für euch beide in Ordnung ist, gerne.", war Theodore sehr positiv dazu eingestellt.

„Gut. Also was machst du noch hier.", drängte die Elfe und Theodore bemühte sich die Augen nicht zu weit aufzureißen, sondern es Su zu überlassen, mit der Elfe zu verhandeln.

„Ich bin mir sicher du verstehst, dass Theodore früher oder später zurückkommen muss. Der Schulordnung entsprechend ist in einer viertel Stunde Ruhezeit.", erklärte Su.

„Aber ich kann mir solange selbstverständlich gerne die Füsse vertreten.", war er sehr entgegenkommend und nahm sich den getarnten Tag des Propheten vom Nachttisch.

„Gut.", klang Rhonda immer noch ein wenig schnippisch.

Theodore lächelte Su zum Abschied an und nickte Rhonda zu, ehe er den Raum verließ. Sie war keine Schulelfe und Theodore vermutetete, dass sie keiner angenehmen Familie verpflichtet gewesen war. Die Notts selbst hatten schon seit Generationen keine Hauselfen mehr. Es war keine ideologische Entscheidung gewesen. Theodores Ahnen meinten Hauselfen seien eine Gefahr, da sie stets mehr wussten als gut für ihre Besitzer, Besitzerinnen oder sie selbst war. Selbst wenn wesen Vorsicht walten ließ war es nicht auszuschießen, dass durch sie Dinge an den Tag kamen die großen Schaden anrichteten. Deshalb waren alle Notts Spezialisten und Spezialistinnen in Reinigungs-, Reparatur-, Garten-, und Kochzaubern. Die vielleicht doch berechtigte Paranoia dehnte sich nämlich auf Personal sämtlicher Arten aus. Er hatte nach dem frühen Tod seiner Mutter auch kein Kindermädchen bekommen, wann immer sein pensionierter aber sehr beschäftigter Vater nichts mit ihm anzufangen wusste, brachte er ihn in die Bibliothek. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, wenn er ab Herbst auch mitten in der Nacht Zugang zur Bibliothek von Hogwarts hätte. Dennoch würde er wohl einige seiner eigenen Bücher übersiedeln. Eine Vorstellung an die er sich nicht ganz gewöhnen mochte war die, mit Su aufgrund seiner Hauslehrer Pflichten im Kerker zu wohnen. Er war es wohl gewohnt nach all den Jahren in Slytherin, aber er bezweifelte, dass Su, die an die Aussicht des Ravenclaws Turmes gewohnt war, sich dabei wirklich wohl fühlen würde. Aber er zweifelte nicht daran, dass McGonagall ihnen gestatten würde künstliche Fenster, ähnlich derer im Ministerium, zu behexen. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob die Illusion ausreichend wäre und über die tatsächlichen Umstände hinwegtrösten könnte. Für einen Moment zweifelte er an dem Plan hier zu bleiben und fand die Aussicht gemeinsam mit Daphne, Blaise, Padma, Morag, Justin, Dean und Su in seinem großen, neu renovierten Haus zu leben sehr viel verlockender.

Weiter kam er nicht mit seinen Gedanken, denn zu seiner Überraschung stieß er beinahe mit Zacharias zusammen, der gerade aus seinem Schlafzimmer kam, zusammen.

„Ich dachte du wärst am Lernen?", fragte Theodore.

„Es hat gerade keinen Sinn, ich schweife in Gedanken ständig ab, und Luna schläft bei Licht unruhig. Da dachte ich es ist besser mir mal die Füsse zu vertreten. Außerdem habe ich über den Spiegel noch einen Teil eures Gespräches mitbekommen und gehofft dich hier zu treffen.", erklärte er und wirkte überaus zufrieden.

Theodore kam das sehr gelegen und so nickte er in Richtung der Sofaecke, wo sie schließlich beide Platz nahmen. Den Tag des Propheten steckte Theodore gleich vorsorglich in seinen Umhang. Da er nun Gesellschaft hatte, brauchte er nicht das Risiko eingehen von Umbridge wegen der aus der Bibliothek entliehenen Zeitung belästigt zu werden.

Theodore legte einen Banalitätszauber über ihre Ecke, der unerwünschte Zuhörer und Zuhörerinnen mit dem Eindruck zurücklassen würde, sie unterhielten sich über den Schulunterricht.

„Keine drei Wochen mehr und dann ist es vorbei mit unserem gewohnten Hogwarts.", seufzte Zacharias, „Ich fange gerade erst an zu begreifen wie wenige von uns im Herbst wieder zurück kommen werden."

„Ich hatte gerade erst ähnliche Gedanken.", räumte Theodore ein.

„Schön, dass du uns Su hier bleibt. Ich habe gehört Cho hat bereits die Kündigung eingereicht, nicht dass ich viel mit ihr und Michael zu tun hätte.", meinte Zacharias.

„Ja, sie waren irgendwie nie in den gleichen Kleingruppen wie wir unterwegs. Ich glaube ich habe außerhalb der Treffen nie mit ihnen gesprochen.", räumte auch Theodore ein.

„Ich auch nicht, ich habe sie zwar öfter gesehen, wenn ich mich mit Neville und Lisa unterhalten habe, aber sie waren meist mit Colin und Dennis unterwegs. Die suchen dementsprechend gerade nach Nachwuchs für ihre kleine Zelle.", berichtete Zacharias.

„Das ist auch dringend notwendig. Irgendwie fehlt uns der Bezug zu den jüngeren Jahrgängen.", seufzte Theordore, „Ich hoffe ich kann das durch meine Lehrtätigkeit ändern. Ich denke viele der Jüngeren hätten Potential."

Er erinnerte sich an die Gruppe aus besonders jungen Schülern und Schülerinnen, die bereit gewesen waren es mit ihm aufzunehmen als sie ihn als Todesser verdächtigten. Vielleicht war nicht viel nötig um ihnen vor Augen zu führen, dass sie sich ihre Zukunft nicht von einem dummen Gesetz verbauen lassen mussten, das eine ältere Generation ohne Rücksicht auf sie beschlossen hatte.

„Es ist nicht leicht gleichzeitig vorsichtig und verschwiegen zu sein und neue Mitglieder anzuwerben.", stellte Zacharias fest, „Vor allem, da von den jüngeren niemand je im Londoner Hauptquartier erschienen ist. Das hätte es leichter gemacht."

„Nun, wenn sie gut sind, dann haben sie sich vielleicht längst organisiert und wir wissen es nicht.", meinte Theodore, „Auf der einen Seite mag das gut sein, auf der anderen..."

Er sprach nicht weiter.

„Denken wir beide eigentlich gerade in die selbe Richtung?", vergewisserte sich Zacharias.

Theodore lehnte sich leicht nach vorne und stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Oberschenkeln ab.

„Ich denke das tun wir. Allerdings stellt uns das wie immer vor das Problem Hogwarts aufgeben zu müssen. Während Su und ich das vielleicht könnten, obwohl ich nicht über die Folgen für Hogwarts nachdenken will, wenn das Ministerium unsere Posten nachbesetzt, hast du nicht wirklich die Wahl. Es wäre Luna gegenüber nicht fair. Und außer Hogwarts aufzugeben bleibt uns nur die Alternative es zu besetzen und zu unserer Basis zu machen. Ich muss sagen, es wäre eine hervorragende Basis, die das Ministerium vermutlich niemals einnehmen könnte, aber ich denke es steht nicht zur Debatte."

„Warum eigentlich nicht?", überraschte ihn Zacharias mit der Frage, obwohl es von ihm eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen war.

„Nun, wir müssen an McGonagall und die Schüler und Schülerinnen denken.", warf Theodore sofort ein, „Das klingt nach Umsturz und Revolution, ich dachte du wolltest..."

Aber er hielt inne und Zacharias nickte. Es war sowohl eine Bestätigung, seiner Annahme, als auch eine dafür, dass er seine Meinung geändert hatte.

„Ich sehe keinen anderen Weg mehr. Das Ziel war es von Anfang an das Volk dazu anzuhalten sich zu erheben, falls kein anderes Mittel das Ministerium zum Umdenken bringt. Und ganz ehrlich, wir wissen beide eine Reform unter dieser Regierung wird kaum Früchte tragen. Neuwahlen sind erst in drei Jahren vorgesehen und die Armee des Ministers wird auch die zu verhindern zu wissen. Außerdem..."

„Ist es dann längst zu spät für uns alle.", schnaufte Theodore, „Aber die Konsequenzen, dieser dieser Schritt nach sich zieht sind radikal und irreversibel. Entweder wir haben Erfolg oder wir gehen unter. Alle. Es gibt keine weitere Chance mehr für uns."

„Ich weiß aber je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr denke ich wir haben ohnehin längst zu lange gewartet und zuviel geschehen lassen."

Theodore war der selben Ansicht.

„Die Hauselfen und Kobolde planen den Aufstand. Rita Kimmkorn sucht den Krieg. Das Ministerium sieht Todessern beim Wüten zu. Benoit Palley instrumentalisiert das Ministerium, um sich zu bereichern. Wenn wir nun auch offensiver vorgehen tragen wir vielleicht zum endgültigen Untergang unserer Gesellschaft bei."

Zacharias wollte bereits einen Einwand bringen, doch Theodore bedeutete ihm sich zu gedulden.

„Wir sollten also wissen, wie die Gesellschaft die wir im Anschuss aufbauen, aussehen soll. Und die Frage klären, wann der geeignete Zeitpunkt gekommen ist.", schloss Theodore.

Auf dem Gesicht von Zacharias zeichnete sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen ab.

„Ich muss schon sagen, du schaffst es immer wieder mich zu überraschen."

Plötzlich wurde es warm in der Tasche von Theodore und er zog seinen Knut hervor. Es musste Hermine sein, denn die Knuts waren seit es die Spiegel gab nicht mehr im Einsatz gewesen.

„Sofort kommen: Porträt im zweiten Stock.", las er.

„Wer schreibt?", schickte Theodore geistesgegenwärtig eine Nachricht zurück.

„Hermine Granger.", kam die Antwort.

Theodore und Zacharias sahen einander an und schüttelten den Kopf,

„Das ist eine Falle. Hermine wäre nicht so dumm ihren ganzen Namen zu verwenden.", war Zacharias sich ebenfalls sicher.

Im selben Moment kam Su aus dem Zimmer gestürmt und hielt den Spiegel hoch.

„Er geht nicht.", schüttelte sie den Kopf, so wie sie in ihrer Nähe war, „Und Rhonda ist es nicht möglich zurück in den Raum der Wünsche zu apparieren. Und die Botschaft im Knut, definitiv eine Falle."

„Wir müssen alle wecken und in ihre richtigen Räume schicken.", meinte Theodore sofort und stürmte zur nächstgelegenen Tür hinter der Justin und Dean schliefen.

Als er den Türgriff bereits in der Hand hatte, hörte er eine unerfreuliche Stimme.

„Mr Nott. Was genau meinen sie um diese Zeit im Zimmer von Mr und Mrs Greengrass zu suchen.", meinte Umbridge und hatte ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, „Sie werden verstehen, dass das Auswirkungen auf ihre Anstellung haben wird, und die ihrer werten Gattin. Ich denke auch, dass Mr Lovegood sich als geeigneter Erzieher in der Krippe disqualifiziert hat."

Plötzlich gab Umbridge ein Signal und die Tür zum Haus der Verheirateten wurde gestürmt.

„Da ich nun Direktorin von Hogwarts bin, da sich Minerva McGonagall die Frechheit erlaubt hat Hauselfen zu befreien, herrschen hier jetzt andere Sitten."

Kaum hatten ihre Worte geendet begann der Beschuss durch Auroren und zwei Beamten drängten ins erste Zimmer. Theodore entging nicht, dass eine Aurorin sich sehr zurückhielt und oft weit daneben schoss. Das gab ihm die Zuversicht, dass auch der Orden bald eintreffen würde.

„Ich würde sagen, die Entscheidung wann der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, wurde uns gerade abgenommen.", rief Theodore Zacharias zu.

Dieser antwortete indem er einen ohrenbetäubender Ton ertönen ließ und danach seine Stimme ums Vielfache verstärkte.

„Achtung Razzia! Angriff durchs Ministerium."

„Der Raum ist leer.", hörten sie durch den Lärm die beiden Beamten, die aus dem Zimmer heraus kamen.

Lavender und Seamus waren noch bei einem Treffen mit Wizlove bezüglich ihrer Pläne fürs kommende Jahr gewesen. Theodore hoffte sie waren nicht dem Ruf der Münze gefolgt.

„Sie haben zwei gesichtet.", schrie plötzlich eine Beamtin von weit hinten und Umbridge zog sich zurück.

An ihre Stelle trat Lester, der sich bisher zurück gehalten hatte.

„Der Minister sagt jede Waffen sind recht.", rief Umbridge ihm zum Abschied zu.

Da ertönte auch schon ein Knall. Eine Tür flog aus ihren Angeln und erwischte einen Auror, der gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde.

Daphne gefolgt von Blaise verließ das Schlafzimmer und griff in den Kampf mit ein. Als nächstes warf sich Padma durch die Tür und erwischte durch ihren überraschenden Angriff Lester, der kurz ins Taumeln geriet. Hannah und Ernie stürmten mitten in die Gruppe aus Beamten und Auroren. Es dauerte nicht lange und schon hatten sie Unterstützung von Luna. Neville und Lisa attackierten sie von hinten und brachten sie so aus dem Konzept. Justin und Dean hatten sich etwas besonderes einfallen lassen. Sie hatten ihr Raum in ein verspiegeltes Fort verwandelt, wie Theodore als er zur Seite blickte erkennen konnte und dirigierten nun Möbel aus dem Zimmer und schleuderten sie auf die Angreifer. Es erwies sich als etwas schwierig, da sie besondere Vorsicht walten lassen mussten, weil die DA die Angreifer mittlerweile umzingelt hatte, aber sie hatten gute Erfolge zu verzeichnen und brachten Lester für einen Augenblick um seinen Zauberstab. Von weiter hinten stürmten Colin und Lara zu ihrer Gruppe, gefolgt von Cho, Michael, Susan und Anthony. Aber das waren bei weitem nicht alle. Einige Schüler und Schülerinnen blickten aus ihren Räumen, manche schlossen sich sofort an.

„Was geht hier vor sich?", fragte eine Sechstklässerin aus Ravenclaw Su.

„Wir werden angegriffen, und nun besetzen wir Hogwarts.", gab Theodore für sie die Antwort, und ihr somit die Gewissheit, dass sie mit dem was sie wohl längst vermutet hatte, richtig lag.

„Aber Draco sagte du wärst ein Blutsverräter?", mischte sich spontan eine Fünftklässerin aus Slytherin ein.

Theodore hatte zwar nicht wirklich die Zeit sich damit zu befassen, aber er wollte es auch nicht stehen lassen.

„Hier geht es nicht um Blut. Hier geht es um unser aller Freiheit. Also kämpfe oder geh aus dem Weg. Aber glaub nicht, dass irgendjemand von uns irgendwelche Reinblutideologien gutheißt.", meinte er harsch.

Das Mädchen überlegte einen Augenblick, aber dann griff sie selbst zum Zauberstab und in den Kampf mit ein. Wenn sie diesen Kampf hier bestehen würden und ihr Ziel Hogwarts unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen tatsächlich erreichen würden, wären noch viele Stunden nötig in denen sie viele Grundsatzdiskussionen führen müssten. Hätten sie Erfolg wäre das gerade einmal ein Anfang.

„Jemand muss nach unten, um den anderen zu helfen und das Schloss zu alamieren.", meinte Theodore zu Su und Zacharias.

„Neville und Lisa könnten es möglicherweise schaffen.", überlegte Zacharias, während er schwer atmend Flüche abwehrte.

Erleichtert stellte Theodore fest, dass von überall her Schüler und Schülerinnen kamen um zu helfen. Sie hatten die Anzahl der Angreifer schon fast erreicht.

Da ging plötzlich ein Schreien durch den Gang und alle Mitglieder der DA, die sich nahe an den Auroren und Beamten befanden stürzten und wurden ein Stück zurück geworfen.

„Die Flüche, sie kommen nicht mehr durch!", schrie Hannah kaum war sie wieder auf den Beinen.

„Accio Zwille. Accio Murmeln.", hörte Thedore Zacharias und sah wie dieser kaum hielt er die Gegenstände in der Hand unverzüglich eine Steinschleuder mit einer Murmel belud und begann damit auf die Angreifer zu schießen.

„Na, geht ja.", rief er, „Kämpft mit allem was ihr könnt. Wir brauchen keine Magie um diesen Kampf zu gewinnen, wir sind in der Überzahl!"

Noch ehe Theodore sich überlegen konnte, was er als Waffe benutzen würde und wie er sich mit dem Umstand fühlte nicht magische Waffen zu verwenden, ertönte neben ihm ein Knall.

„Rhonda?", war er irritiert.

Die Elfe aber packte ihn und Su und mit einem Knall waren sie verschwunden. Das letzte was er sah war der Blick den Zacharias' ihm zuwarf. Der Schrecken stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und Theodore wusste, dass nicht alleine ihr Verschwinden dafür verantwortlich war. Es würde eine blutige Revolution werden, das was weder Zacharias noch er jemals gewollt hatten.

Theodore hatte keine Gelegenheit seine vielleicht vorschnelle Entscheidung zu reflektieren. Er, Rhonda und Su waren unweit einer Gruppe von Beamten und Aurorinnen erschienen, in deren Mitte stand McGonagall. Sprout, Madam Hooch und Flitwick redeten auf die Gruppe ein.

„Es ist lediglich eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme.", erklärte eine Beamtin.

Als Theodore genauer hinsah, wurde ihm klar, dass die Lehrer und Lehrerinnen gegen ihren Willen festgehalten wurden. An jedem Ausgang befanden sich weitere Aurorinnen und Beamten.

„Wieso Rhonda?", flüsterte er zur Elfe.

„Wenn Hogwarts unter eurer Kontrolle ist, ist hier dann auch Platz für uns?", fragte sie ernst.

„Natürlich.", nickte er sofort.

„Gut, leider bin ich die einzige die noch hier ist, aber wir können sie aus dem Hinterhalt überwältigen.", erklärte die Elfe und hastete auf leisen Füßen zum ersten Beamtenpaar, das sie lautlaus mit zwei Bewegungen außer Gefecht setzte. Die gewonnenen Zauberstäbe warf sie Theodore zu.

„Ich denke für den Rest müssen wir doch offensiv werden.", erklärte die Elfe, „Du hast gesehen was ich kann, ich schlag also vor du lenkst die Blicke auf dich und ich und Su erledigen so viele wie wir können."

Theodore blickte zu Su, die nickte, also atmete er tief durch und zuckte dann kurz mit den Schultern.

„Warum auch nicht?", schüttelte er den Kopf über die Aktion die er nie von sich selbst erwartet hätte.

Mit einem lauten Schrei stürmte Theodore hinaus in die Halle in der die Lehrer und Lehrerinnen umzingelt waren. Wild schoss er um sich, bemüht nur die Beamtinnen und Auroren zu treffen.

„Mr Nott, was glauben sie was sie tun?", ertönte die überraschte Stimme von Minerva McGonagall.

„Was wohl. Ich besetze Hogwarts!", rief er und war kurz davor überwältigt zu werden.

Schnell schickte er die Zauberstäbe zur Lehrergruppe. Flitwick und Madam Hooch die sie erwischten, begannen sofort damit Flüche abzuwehren.

Obwohl Su und Rhonda auch schon fast die ganze Verstärkung außer Gefecht gesetzt hatten, würde er nicht länger durchhalten.

„Na endlich passiert hier einmal was.", hörte er da aber von einem Stock über ihnen eine weibliche Stimme, mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte und schon lagen zwei der Angreiferinnen auf dem Boden.

Vom Geländer der Treppe aus, beschossen Narcissa Malfoy und Sibyll Trelawney die Aurorinnen und Beamten.

„Das Haus der Verheirateten ist in Bedrängnis. Sie haben eine Waffe mit der sie sämtliche magischen Angriffe abwehren können und ein Schutzschild aufbauen.", teilte Theodore seine Theorie den Lehrern und Lehrerinnen mit, „Es muss ein Gegenstand sein, Zauber hätten viel längere Zeit in Anspruch genommen und bestimmt hätten sie diese dann schon im Vorfeld gesprochen."

Der Kampf wurde nicht nur durch Rhondas Einsatz stark verkürzt, auch die Geister und selbst Peeves hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht die Aurorinnen und Beamten zu erschrecken und abzulenken.

„Sie haben außerdem zwei Leute im zweiten Stock bei einem Porträt in eine Falle gelockt.", erklärte Theodore, kaum lag der Letzte am Boden.

Narcissa Malfoy, Sybill Trelawney, Filius Flitwick und Pomona Sprout fesselten die überwältigten Angreifer und Angreiferinnen.

„Tonks ist die einzige die unentdeckt blieb, da sie ihre Gestalt verändert hat, und sich nun um die Schüler der vier Haupthäuser kümmert. Lupin holt gerade Verstärkung. Einige von uns müssen sich um die Kinder kümmern. Pomona, Sybill?"

Die beiden nickten und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Häusern.

„Bleibt zusammen.", rief McGonagall ihnen nach.

„Filius, wir gehen hinauf zu dem fünften Haus.", erklärte sie.

„Mr und Mrs Nott. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück und schicke ihnen Verstärkung sobald sie eingetroffen ist.", meinte sie und eilte mit Flitwick von dannen.

„Na wunderbar, und was ist mit mir? Habe ich mich nicht gerade als äußerst hilfreich erwiesen.", schnaufte Narcissa.

„Wir können immer Hilfe brauchen.", bot Theodore ihr an.

„Nein, sie nicht.", ertönte da die Stimme von Rhonda und unerwartet traf ein Strahl Narcissa und sie schrie auf.

„Vivi? Du wagst es?", konnte Narcissa es offenbar nicht glauben.

„Ich bin nicht Vivi und ich bin keine Sklavin mehr.", zischte Rhonda, „Und jetzt werde ich dir zeigen was es heißt jahrelang in einen Gang gesperrt zu werden und kein Tageslicht zu sehen."

Narcissa zögerte nicht und warf einen Zauber auf die Elfe. Gerade noch rechtzeitig warf sich Theodore auf die Elfe und rollte mit ihr zur Seite, denn es war keine Frage was für einen Fluch Narcissa Malfoy auf die Elfe zu werfen gedachte.

„Mrs Malfoy, machen sie meinetwegen was immer sie wollen. Aber lassen sie unsere Freundin zufrieden.", zischte Theodore.

„Freundin?", hob sie ihre Augenbraue, „Das ist eine Hauselfe. Ein minderes Geschöpf. Eine Dienerin."

Wieder schrie Rhonda auf und wollte Narcissa attackieren.

„Hört zu.", meinte dann Su, „Ihr könnt das wenn ihr wollt sofort austragen. Aber Mrs Malfoy seien sie sich gewiss, dass Rhonda unsere Hilfe bekommen wird. Oder wir sehen jetzt erst einmal, dass wir diese Situation unter Kontrolle bekommen und wenn es soweit ist, werden wir alle uns zusammensetzen und unsere unterschiedlichen Interessen artikulieren und Lösungen für alle Beteiligten finden."

„Das klingt vernünftig.", meinte Theodore und sah Rhonda bittend an.

Rhonda wusste auch was auf dem Spiel stand und das selbe galt für Narcissa.

„Sie lassen Rhonda zufrieden und kommen mit uns. Ich nehme an wohin wir gehen, gibt es genug für uns alle zu tun.", erklärte Theodore und stellte sich zwischen Narcissa und die Elfe.

Als die Situation nun etwas entschärft war, setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Theodore wusste, dass es kein angenehmes Nachspiel geben würde. Hogwarts würde nicht automatisch zu der Festung des Widerstandes werden, es wäre viel Arbeit nötig und die große Problematik lag darin, dass sie so schnell wie möglich einen stabilen Zustand erreichen müssten, um kommenden Angriffen stand zu halten. Vorausgesetzt sie würden überhaupt soweit kommen und Umbridge und ihre Bande aus dem Schloss vertreiben können.

Er zwang sich diese Vorstellung schnell aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, denn mit ihr einher ging die Sorge, dass sie Verluste nicht ausschließen konnten.

„Meine Güte, was ist hier los?", flüsterte Su und bremste abrupt ab.

Der Gang vor ihnen lag in fast völliger Dunkelheit. Wie eine Wand baute sich die Finsternis vor ihnen auf und war so eindeutig sofort als unnatürlich zu erkennen.

„Es ist zu riskant uns mit Licht anzukündigen.", schüttelte Su den Kopf, aber das ist genau der Ort den wir suchen.

„Es ist auch fraglich ob die Dunkelheit das Licht nicht schlucken würde.", spekulierte Theodore.

Plötzlich hörten sie Lärm und Schritte die auf sie zukamen.

„Macht euch bereit.", wies Theordore sie an und sie gingen so gut sie konnten hinter Nischen in Deckung und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die bedrohliche Dunkelheit.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

**A/N: **Danke für den neuen Review, Rebecca Slytherin! Ich hoffe sehr, dass es jetzt wieder schneller voran geht. Solange ich nicht abschätzen kann wie oft sich ein Update realisieren lässt gebe ich lieber noch keine genauen Daten an. Aber ihr könnt euch alle sicher sein, dass ich mich beeile.

Deshalb verschiebe ich die Antwort auf alte Reviews jetzt ein weiteres Mal und gebe euch das neue Kapitel. Ich hoff ich schaffe es bis zum nächsten Mal die Reviews aufzuarbeiten. Fühlt euch auf keinen Fall ignoriert, es wird alles brav nachgeholt!


	113. Ein unmoralisches Angebot

**112 Ein unmoralisches Angebot**

Voller Entsetzen fixierte Hermine zunächst die Münze und blickte dann forschend Aaren, die sie geworfen hatte, an. Ihre nach einer Erklärung suchenden rasenden Gedanken, kamen zum Halt, als Aaren selbst ihr die Antwort gab.

„Hast du sie denn gar nicht vermisst?", höhnte Aaren.

Und mit einem Mal kam die Ernüchterung. Sie war nachlässig gewesen und hatte sich nicht über den Verbeib der Münze informiert. Sie erinnerte sich an das Geräusch in Flitwicks Klassenzimmer. Aaren musste es gelungen sein sie und Patty zu begleiten. Hermine konnte kaum fassen, dass Aaren derart mächtige Tarnzauber beherrschte, dass nicht einmal eine Hauselfe bemerkt hatte, dass sie mit ihr gereist war. Hermine wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, welche Konsequenzen es gehabt hätte, wenn Aaren statt der Münze einen der Spiegel an sich genommen hätte.

„Professor, treten sie zur Seite.", bat Aaren ihn mit einem triumphierenden Blick, „Wir wissen, dass sie nur unter Druck gesetzt wurden."

„Alles was sie noch tun müssen ist die Verlobungspapiere zu unterschreiben.", erklärte Umbridge und streckte ihn ein Pergament entgegen, „Die Standesbeamtin kann in wenigen Minuten hier sein, um sie und Ms Brent zu verheiraten."

„Sie bekommen auch ihren alten Posten wieder. Ist das nicht wunderbar?", strahlte Aaren.

„Anschließend werden sie uns alle Namen der Mitglieder des Widerstandes nennen. Ms Granger und der Rest der Vereinigung wird unseres Landes verwiesen. Solange sie in Zukunft weder das Land betreten, noch interferieren, und den Widerstand aufgeben und nicht öffentlich ihre Meinung kund tun, wird das Ministerium keine Schritte einleiten.", erklärte Umbridge.

„Und sie garantieren eine sichere Ausreise?", meinte Snape ungläubig, „Was ist mit den Inhaftierten."

„Werden alle begnadigt und ebenfalls des Landes verwiesen. Selbst Percy Weasley.", betonte sie, „Solange sich alle an die Auflagen halten und sie, Professor, ihren eigenen Verpflichtungen nachgehen, steht unser Angebot."

„Ich nehme an ich heirate erst und dann beginnen die Ausreisen?", hob er die Augenbrauen.

„Ja, schließlich muss das Ministerium sich absichern. Sie müssen außerdem zunächst Ms Brent schwängern und mir auch bis zum Herbst ihren Zauberstab geben.", erklärte Umbridge.

Hermine glaubte ihnen kein Wort und sie hoffte, dass Snape nicht ernsthaft diesen Deal in Betracht zog.

„Es gibt nur noch ein kleines Problem.", meinte Snape.

Aaren wurde unruhig, Umbridge ungeduldig.

„Und das wäre?", piepste sie schrill.

„Ich kann sie beide einfach nicht mehr sehen.", erklärte er und mit einer raschen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes wurde es dunkel. Snape schnappte Hermines Hand und langsam führte sie ihn an den wild durcheinander schreienden Leuten hindurch.

„Das Angebot ist einmalig!", schrie Umbridge, die feststellen musste, dass ihre verzweifelten Lumos-Rufe keine Früchte trugen, „Kommen sie sofort zurück. Das ist ihre letzte Chance. Percy Weasley wird morgen früh dem Zaubergamot vorgeführt. Es ist anzunehmen, dass er direkt im Anschluss mit dem Dementorenkuss bestraft wird. Sie können es noch verhindern."

Kurz hielten sie an, aber beide trauten ihren Worten nicht. Die Tatsache, dass sie Snape so zwingend zu dieser Entscheidung drängen wollten, konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Eilig entfernten sie sich, während Aaren verzweifelt versuchte Snape zu finden und dabei mit einem Auror zusammenstieß und aufschrie. Umbridge gab unterdessen einen neuen Befehl.

„Aktiviert das Schild!", schrie sie, „Und verhaltet euch ruhig."

Hermine ahnte was das bedeutete und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Es wurde mit einem Mal still und sie merkte, dass eine umstehende Beamtin auf sie aufmerksam geworden war. Plötzlich begann Snape so lautlos er konnte potentielle Angreifer und Angreiferinnen auszuschalten. Das lenkte aber endgültig die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Sie begann zu laufen, und ein Blick zurück sagte ihr wie nötig das war. Licht kam auf sie zu, das Schild dehnte sich aus und verdrängte die Finsternis.

Sie erreichten die andere Seite der Dunkelheit noch ehe sie völlig verschwand, aber es war nur eine Frage von Sekunden.

„Hermine?", hörte sie zu Überraschung die Stimme von Theodore.

„Hinter uns sind mit Sicherheit noch 10 Leute, Umbridge und Aaren Brent einbegriffen, bleib in Deckung.", rief sie ihm zu, während Snape und sie selbst Schutz in einer Nische suchten, um von dort aus weitere Gegner und Gegnerinnen auszuschalten.

„Falls ihr es noch nicht wisst, wir besetzen Hogwarts.", erklärte Theodore und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die noch herrschende Dunkelheit.

„Und wir untersuchen den Fall eures Verschwindens.", merkte eine Hauselfe, von der sie glaubte sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben, an.

Snape schnaufte nur.

„Vorerst brauchen wir einen Plan. Hermine siehst du noch im Dunkeln?", vergewisserte sich Snape.

Sie nickte.

„Wir müssen das Gerät ausschalten.", meinte er und bewegte ohne Vorwarnung den Zauberstab.

Aber es wurde nicht um sie herum dunkel, sondern in einem Gang, der zwischen ihnen und den Angreifern lag.

„Während sie noch hinter dem Dunkeln liegen verlässt du die Deckung und versuchst herauszufinden wer den Gegenstand hält."

„Sie haben also auch dieses Objekt das Magie abwehrt und offenbar auch Flüche zurückwirft?", fragte Su.

„Es wirft Flüche zurück? Sie haben also bereits die Weiterentwicklung?", war Hermine entsetzt, „Die Todesser konnten nur Zauber abwehren. Das gute ist, dass schwarze Magie das Schild von keiner Seite her durchdringen kann. Ausgenommen sehr fortgeschrittene Schwarzmagie."

„Ruhig.", drängte Snape sie das Gespräch zu beenden und wies sie an aus der Deckung zu gehen.

„Ein kleiner rundlicher Auror in der Mitte der Gruppe.", flüsterte sie und war schon am Weg zurück, „Aaren ist verschwunden."

Hermine ahnte was das bedeuten könnte. Sie war getarnt und versuchte sich anzuschleichen. Hermine machte einen Satz zur Seite, doch es war zu spät. Ein Strahl traf sie und schleuderte sie gewaltsam zu Boden.

Ihr Kopf schmerzte. Sie hörte etwas entfernt ihren Namen dann ertönte zweimal ein Knall.

„Nehmt die Waffen der Rüstungen!", rief Snape nicht weit von ihr entfernt.

„Keine Sorge Hermine, du bist in Sicherheit.", flüsterte die Stimme von Su, „Du bist nur sehr hart mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen."

Es verging nur ein Augenblick und sie war nicht länger benommen.

„Ich würde ja sagen, versuch dich nicht zu übernehmen, aber ich denke das ist gerade unmöglich.", erklärte Su und reichte ihr einen Speer, „Wenn du dir nicht zutraust ihn einzusetzen lass ihn hier."

Entsetzt blickte sie Su nach die mit einer massiven Streitkolben aus der Deckung stürmte.

Auch die magischen Duelle der letzten Zeit waren brutal und grausam gewesen, aber eine Waffe in der Hand zu halten, mit der sie nicht umzugehen wusste und die massiven Schaden verursachen konnte, verstörte sie. Es war nicht mehr zu leugnen, dass kriegsartige Zustände wieder zum Bestandteil des Alltags geworden waren. Die Revolution hatte begonnen und entsetzlicherweise würde sie blutig werden.

Ein Stich ins Bein und sie könnte bestimmt einem der Beamten oder einer der Aurorinnen den Zauberstab abringen, ohne ihr Leben zu gefährden oder ihre Gesundheit dauerhaft zu beeinträchtigen, überlegte sie. Sie sprang auf und machte sich bereit für einen Angriff. Doch ein Stechen in ihrem Rücken hielt sie auf und riss sie erneut zu Boden.

„Aaren.", schloss sie und hörte während sie versuchte ihren Zauberstab in die richtige Richtung zu drehen ihr schadenfrohes Gelächter.

Ein weiterer Strahl verursachte, dass sich Schmerzen durch ihren ganzen Körper zogen. Sie bezweifelte, dass es sich um „Crucio" handelte, aber sie konnte es nicht völlig ausschließen.

„Er gehört mir.", zischte Aaren und beging dadurch den entscheidenden Fehler.

Hermine schoss in die Richtung der Stimme und ein Schrei ertönte. Die Tarnung von Aaren brach in sich zusammen.

Der Zauber aber tat nicht seine gänzliche Wirkung. Anstatt sie gänzlich bewegungsunfähig zu machen, beeinträchtigte er nur ihre Beine. Zwar stürzte sie, doch sie wehrte erfolgreich einen weiteren Fluch von Hermine ab.

„Du bist nicht gut genug für ihn.", fluchte Aaren und warf rasch zwei Flüche hintereinander in Hermines Richtung.

Hermine hatte keine Schwierigkeiten sie abzuwehren, aber sie musste einräumen, dass Aarens Können fortgeschrittener war als erwartet.

„Wenn was du empfinden würdest wirklich Liebe wäre, dann würdest du nicht nur um ihn zu haben alles verraten woran er glaubt.", entgegnete Hermine, während sie wieder eine Attacke wagte.

Aaren war sehr geübt in defensiver Magie und Hermine sah ein, dass sie mit härteren Geschützen auffahren müsste, wenn sie sich behaupten wollen würde, sonst würde sich dieser Kampf ewig dahinziehen.

Als Hermine einen fortgeschrittenen Fluch sprach, der Aaren traf und ins Wanken brachte, reagierte diese schnell. Hermines nächster Fluch traf nur Leere. Aaren war es gelungen sich vor ihren Augen völlig zu tarnen. Zu traurig, dass sie ihre herausragenden Fähigkeiten für die falsche Seite verschwendete.

Hermine zauberte beständig Schilder um sich, und versuchte Deckung zu finden, doch Aaren kam ihr zuvor. Es fühlte sich wie ein heftiger Schlag an und schon ging sie zu Boden. Ihr Zauberstab wurde ihr dabei aus der Hand geschlagen. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren, versuchte aber dennoch den Stab der nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt lag zu erreichen. Sie hatte stablose Magie noch nicht gemeistert und in einem Moment wie diesen fragte sie sich, weshalb in Hogwarts nicht mehr Wert auf diese Ausbildung gelegt wurde. Natürlich war es anspruchsvoll und nicht jeder oder jede wäre imstande es wirklich zu beherrschen, aber Momente wie diese zeigten wie entscheidend es wäre. Ihre Rufe konnten den Lärm des nahen Gefechtes nicht durchdringen.

Aaren erschien plötzlich über ihr und packte Hermines Zauberstab. Schaudernd beobachtete sie wie Aaren ihn in zwei Stücke brach.

„Dort wo du hingehst wirst du ihn nicht mehr brauchen.", meinte sie mit einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen, das Hermine die Gewissheit gab, dass Aaren wohl wirklich übergeschnappt war.

Zu ihren Entsetzen sah Hermine wie Aaren ein Fläschchen hervorzog und entkorkte. Als sie noch lauter um Hilfe schrie, behexte Aaren ihre Stimme. Sie konnte immer noch sprechen, allerdings leise.

„Ich will dir doch nicht die Möglichkeit nehmen zu betteln.", höhnte Aaren, „Es wird dir gleich so leid tun, dass du dich nicht an unsere Abmachung gehalten hast."

„Meinst du das Ministerium lässt dich tatsächlich mit Mord durchkommen?", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, „Wenn du mich vergiftest kannst du es schwer mit Notwehr erklären."

„Ehrlich gesagt denke ich, sie würden darüber hinwegsehen, nachdem ich ihnen eine große Hilfe war.", meinte Aaren hochmütig, „Aber ich habe nicht vor dich zu töten, sondern dich in Askaban verrotten zu lassen."

Die Aussicht nicht dem Tod ins Gesicht zu sehen, war zumindest eine Erleichterung. Hermine wusste sie müsste Aaren nur lange genug in ein Gespräch verwickeln. Irgendjemand würde früher oder später ihre Abwesenheit bemerken. Besser früher.

„Warum gibst du dir dann überhaupt die Mühe mir einen Trank zu verabreichen. Wäre es nicht sinnvoller mich einfach zu fesseln?", meinte Hermine und gab sich unbeeindruckt.

„Tu nur als würde es dich nicht berühren. Ich kann die Angst in deinen Augen sehen.", war Aaren überzeugt, „Ich werde nicht riskieren, dass du dich irgendwie herauswindest. Ich gebe dir den stärksten und nachhaltigsten Trank um deine Fruchtbarkeit dauerhaft zu schädigen. Niemand wird dir glauben ich hätte ihn dir verabreicht. Das Ministerium kann sich darauf berufen, dass du dich vor Erlass 35 drücken wolltest. Und ich nehme an du kennst die Strafen dafür im Schlaf."

Am meisten entsetzte Hermine nicht die Gefahr die ihr drohte, sondern wozu Aaren fähig war. Hermine ließ ihre Augen wandern.

„Es kommt niemand um dir zu helfen.", meinte jedoch Aaren, die es bemerkte, mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Hermine!", schrien Snape und Su in dem Moment als Hermine zu Boden stürzte und mit dem Kopf auf dem steinernen Fußboden aufschlug.

Theodore hörte einen Knall, ehe er selbst reagieren konnte. Ein weiterer Knall ertönte, Rhonda war nicht unweit von ihnen in einem abzweigenden Gang erschienen.

„Nehmt die Waffen der Rüstungen!", rief Snape laut und ohne zu überlegen packte Theodore eine massive Axt die ein Ritter bei sich trug.

Su stürmte zurück zu Hermine. Theodor besah seine Axt.

„Kämpfen sie nur damit, wenn sie wirklich bereit sind sie zu verwenden.", hörte er die Stimme von Snape, der einen Knüppel trug.

Narcissa Malfoy hatte sich bereits mit einer Armbrust ausgestattet.

„Ich gebe dir Deckung und du machst den Weg frei für die Elfe.", wies sie Snape an.

Dieser nickte und blickte zu Theodore.

„Haben sie sich entschieden, Mr Nott?", fragte Snape hastig, und wehrte einen Fluch mit einem Schild ab, „Sie können vielleicht drei ausschalten bevor es jemanden gelingt sie zu entwaffnen, wenn sie schnell sind."

Theodore nickte.

„Auf mein Zeichen.", wies Narcissa sie an und meinte schließlich drängend, „Los, los, los."

Theodore wusste, dass es Wahnsinn war. Er würde schneller am Boden liegen als ihm lieb war. Aber was blieb ihnen für eine Wahl. Sie konnten nicht einfach flüchten und alle denen es nicht gelang hier zurücklassen. Sie durften Hogwarts nicht aufgeben. Während er an der Seite von Snape nach vorne stürmte, dachte er daran, dass es sein Ende sein könnte und wie dankbar er über seine Zeit mit Su war. Selbst wenn sie versagen würden, er war froh gekämpft zu haben.

Die Gruppe aus Auroren und Beamtinnen, war nicht gefasst auf diese Art des Angriffs, das war ihr Glück. Theodore hatte nicht vor jemanden zu töten, deshalb trug er seine Axt verkehrt. Er war bei weitem nicht der Kräftigste, aber es würde genügen. Er zwang sich nicht darüber nachzudenken, als er die Rückseite der Axt gegen den Kopf eines Beamten schmetterte. Es reichte aus um Rhonda, die ihnen gefolgt war, die Möglichkeit zu geben ihm den Stab, den sie zerbrach, abzunehmen. Theodore gelang es auch noch eine Aurorin an der Schulter zu treffen, auch sie wurde ihres Stabes befreit, ehe ein Zauber seine Axt erfasste und sie zur Seite geschmettert wurde. Er sah wie ein finster funkelnder Beamter seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete, aber er kam nicht dazu einen Fluch zu sprechen, Narcissas Geschoß erwischte ihn an der Schulter und er schrie unter Schmerzen auf, während Rhonda ihr Werk verrichtete. Theodore blieb keine andere Wahl, als sich einfach auf die nächste Aurorin zu stürzen, die er neben sich fand. Er packte sofort ihre Zauberstabhand und trat ihr mit voller Wucht auf einen Fuß. Kreischend lockerte sie den Griff um den Stab und er fiel Rhonda in die Arme. Weitere Flüche schossen auf Theodore zu, und schließlich traf ihn einer. Er ging zu Boden. Bei vollem Bewusstsein, lag er regungslos da. Er sah, dass Snape immer noch dabei war ihre Gegner zu bekämpfen. Er hatte eine klaffende Wunde auf der Stirn, aber er ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Schließlich wurde er von drei Seiten beschossen. Narcissa erwischte einen der Angreifer. Eine Beamtin stürzte sich auf Snape und zwang ihn zu Boden. Umbridge und der Träger des Gegenstandes hielten sich im Hintergrund. Zwei Männer und eine Frau gaben ihnen Deckung.

Und dann kam sie. Völlig unerwartet für alle bekamen sie Unterstützung von Su. Mit einer Streitkolben in der Hand stürmte sie auf die Gruppe die den rundlichen Magier schützte zu. Alles in ihm schrie danach sich zu erheben, doch er hatte keine Chance. Sein Zauberstab den er in der Hemdtasche trug war nicht zu erreichen und das Schutzschild definierte ihn vermutlich immer noch als Feind. Der Gedanke, dass Su, deren körperliche Kräfte eher gering waren, sich alleine auf fünf Leute stürzte, schockierte ihn. Es war zu riskant.

Er konnte es nicht fassen, als sie tatsächlich zum Schlag ausholte und erfolgreich einen Beamten niederschlug. Der kurze Moment der Erleichterung schwand, als ein Auror sich ihr entgegenstellte und den Streitkolben packte.

„Su lauf.", schrie Theodore verzweifelt und sah, wie Snape die Aurorin von sich stieß und sich aufraffte.

Ein Zauber traf Su und unter Schmerzen fuhr sie zusammen und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Weder Snape, noch Rhonda waren schnell genug. Theodore fürchtete sich, dass Narcissas Munition erschöpft war. Sie hob etwas vom Boden auf, und befand sich außerhalb der Deckung, als ein Fluch von Umbridge auf sie zuraste.

„Nein.", schrie Rhonda, die verstand, dass sie ohne Narcissa wohl unterlegen wären, und warf sich in den Strahl. Mit voller Wucht wurde der Körper der kleinen Elfe gegen die Wand geschleudert. Im im selben Moment gelang es dem Auror Su der Waffe zu entledigen. Mit einem Tritt stieß er sie zu Boden ehe er mit der Streitkolben ausholte.

„Su.", schrie Theodore und kämpfte mit seinem Körper.

Ein Schrei ertönte, Narcissa hatte den Auror erwischt. Su versuchte sich zur Seite zu rollen, doch sie war zu langsam. Der Auror stürzte zusammen mit der Streitkolben.

„Nein.", entwich ihm ein Schrei puren Entsetzens, als das massive Teil Sus Kopf traf. Snape fiel vor ihr auf die Knie. Tränen füllten Theodores Augen.

„Severus!", schrie Narcissa und gerade noch rechtzeitig gelang es Snape einen Zauber abzuwehren. Er hatte keine Chance sich um Su zu kümmern ohne selbst erledigt zu werden.

Snape sprang auf und warf sich an dem verbliebenen Beschützer vorbei, direkt auf den rundlichen Beamten. Er packte den Gegenstand und riss daran. Weitere Schüsse von Narcissa setzten den verbliebenen Beamten außer Gefecht.

„Severus!", schrie sie wieder, als Umbridge ihren Zauberstab hob.

„Deaktiviere es und versuche uns vor der Frau zu decken.", rief sie dem rundlichen Beamten zu, „Avada..."

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Aaren griff mit einer Hand nach Hermines Mund und zwang sie ihre Lippen zu öffnen. Sie nahm einen Zauber zuhilfe, nachdem Hermine sie zu beißen versuchte.

„Schade, ich hätte dich zu gerne wimmern und betteln gehört.", schnaufte Aaren.

Hermine strengte ihren Körper ein weiteres Mal an, und plötzlich begann ihr Körper leicht zu beben.

„Was?", war Aaren irritiert.

Dann schrie sie auch schon auf und stürzte zur Seite. Der Trank fiel Aaren aus der Hand und die Flasche fiel auf Hermines Gesicht. Instinktiv schloss sie den Mund und war erstaunt, als es ihr gelang. Hastig setzte sie sich auf und wischte über ihr Gesicht.

„Bleib weg von ihr!", hörte sie dann plötzlich eine ihr bekannte Stimme, es war Enid.

„Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung?", ertönte es da von Arthur Weasley, der gefolgt von Charlie und Bianca, auf sie zulief.

Sie musste ihr Gesicht reinigen und brauchte dazu eine Lösung aus ihrer Tasche. In Mangel ihres Zauberstabes und wegen der Gefahr den Mund zu öffnen, hielt sie nur die Tasche hoch. Enid, die mit Aarens Zauberstab zu ihr eilte, verstand sofort.

„Du hast wirklich alles in dieser Tasche.", war sie fasziniert und reichte Hermine die Lösung, mit der sie hastig ihr ganzes Gesicht reinigte.

„Nur ist sie bedauerlicherweise ohne Zauberstab unbrauchbar.", meinte Hermine und nahm den Zauberstab von Aaren an.

Diese lag gefesselt in einer Ecke und konnte keinen Ton von sich geben.

„Du hast gebebt!", war Enid besorgt, „Was hat sie mit dir gemacht?"

„Das war nicht Aaren. War es kein Zauber von dir?", war Hermine überrascht.

Gewiss war es alte Magie gewesen.

„Wir sollten weiter.", drängte Charlie in Richtung des Lärms.

„Wenn das Schild noch oben ist, dürft ihr keine Magie verwenden, sie wird reflektiert!", meinte Hermine warnend.

Sie näherten sich alle langsam dem Gang.

„Wir sollten Aaren nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen.", meinte Hermine.

„Bianca, Enid.", meinte Charlie, „Bei allem Respekt für euch, ich verstehe, dass ihr uns begleiten musstet, aber..."

Er fand keine geeigneten Worte sich auszudrücken.

„Ihr seid schwanger und tragt beide zwei Menschen mehr mit euch herum und seid hier besser aufgehoben.", nannte Arthur Weasley es beim Namen, „Zu zweit seid ihr auch besser in der Lage euch zu verteidigen."

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie was Arthur eben gesagt hatte richtig verstanden hatte, doch darüber würde sie sich später den Kopf zerbrechen. Vorerst hatten sie ein Aufgabe zu erledigen.

Als sie um die Ecke bogen und sich der Blick auf das Schlachtfeld bot, brauchte Hermine einen Augenblick, um die Starre des Entsetzens zu überwinden.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Narcissas Handlung war schnell und wohlüberlegt. Ein Zauber traf Theodore und sogleich griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und schleuderte einen Fluch auf Umbridge. Sie kam nicht dazu den Unverzeihlichen und tödlichen Fluch zuende zu sprechen. Theodore stürzte sich auf den Boden neben Su, er ertastete einen Puls an ihrer Halsschlagader und Freudentränen strömten aus seinen Augen, während er begann sämtliche Heilzauber zu sprechen, die ihm geläufig waren. Sie war am Leben, das war alles das im Moment für ihn zählte.

Plötzlich stand Snape neben ihm und ging in die Knie. Er reichte Theodore den Gegenstand und zog ein Fläschchen aus seinem Umhang dessen Inhalt er Su einflößte. Damit gab er sich nicht zufrieden sondern begann sein gesamtes Arsenal an Heilzaubern herunter zu beten.

„Narcissa!", rief Snape schließlich, „Hast du noch Heiltränke."

Narcissa kam auf sie zu, die kleine verletzte Elfe trug sie in ihren Händen.

„Ein kleines Fläschchen. Und es reicht nur für eine der beiden.", meinte sie bitter und blickte Theodore starr an, „Es ist ihre Entscheidung, Mr Nott. Ihre Freundin die Elfe oder ihre Frau?"

„Können wir ihn nicht teilen?", war Theodore nicht bereit diese Entscheidung zu treffen, da ihn eine Entscheidung die Frau die er liebte kosten könnte und die andere die Allianz mit den Elfen.

„Der Trank wirkt erst ab einer gewissen Konzentration.", stellte Narcissa klar.

„Madame Pomfrey.", drängte Theodore.

„Es wäre Wahnsinn den Trank nicht zu verwenden ehe wir versuchen den Krankenflügel zu erreichen.", meinte Narcissa ernst, „Machen sie schnell."

Sie würde ihn und sich selbst hassen, wenn die Elfe ihretwegen starb und sie den Krieg gegen das Ministerium wegen der verlorenen Allianz zu den Efen verlieren würden. Aber sie wäre am Leben. Theodore hatte nicht einen Moment daran gedacht, dass es Su sein könnte, die diesen Kampf nicht lebend verlassen würde. Er hasste sich in diesem Moment dafür sie nicht daran gehindert zu haben, auch wenn sie ohne ihr eingreifen vielleicht unterlegen gewesen wären.

„Geben sie ihn Rhonda.", quälte er aus seiner Kehle hervor, ehe er Su hochhob, „Professor, helfen sie mir Su in den Krankenflügel oder zu den Heilern und der Heilerin im Dorf zu bringen?"

„Da wir das Dorf nicht erreichen können, hoffe ich, dass wir Madame Pomfrey finden.", meinte Snape und wies in Richtung des Krankenflügels.

Theodore setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

„Wieso ist Hermine nicht zum Kampf gestoßen.", fragte Snape dann Narcissa, wesen konnte seiner Stimme die Unruhe anhören, „Wo hat Su sie versteckt?"

„Ich weiß nicht ob sie Hermine versteckt hat. Sie waren irgendwo da hinten im Gang. Ich habe sie noch reden gehört.", meinte Narcissa.

Erschrocken starrte er Narcissa an und streckte dann die Hände aus.

„Gibt mir die Elfe.", meinte Snape zu Narcissa, „Wir brauchen dich hier um die Gefangenen zu bewachen. Bring sie am besten weg von hier, Umbridge wird mit Verstärkung wiederkommen und sieh dann zu, dass du von hier verschwindest. Und wenn ich sie nicht finde, dann halt die Augen offen nach meiner Frau."

Narcissa entgegnete nichts, sondern nickte nur und machte sich an die Arbeit.

„Professor, in dem Fall ziehe ich meine Bitte zurück. Ich werde den Weg auch alleine schaffen."

„Haben sie den Verstand verloren, Mr Nott. Es ist gut möglich, dass sie auf eine ähnlich große Gruppe stoßen und wir haben nur eines dieser Geräte.", meinte Snape.

„Aber Hermine.", meinte Theodore eindringlich und er sah wie groß das Bedürfnis von Snape war einfach loszulaufen und sie zu finden.

„Eben, setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Sie braucht dort hinten im Gang vielleicht unserer Hilfe.", meinte er und bescheunigte seinen Schritt.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, als sie Theodore mit der blutüberströmten Su in Armen, neben Snape, der eine wild zugerichtete Elfe in seinen Händen hielt, sah.

„Hermine.", hörte sie die Erleichterung aus der Stimme von Snape.

„Aaren ist in unserer Gewalt.", meinte Hermine und sah erschrocken Theodore nach, der stur geradeaus weiterging.

„Bringt sie weg von hier. Umbridge ist entkommen und wird zurückkehren.", warnte Snape.

„Bianca und Enid.", rief der erschrockene Charlie und schon stürmten er und sein Vater zurück zu den beiden Frauen.

Hermine ging neben Snape her, der Theodore folgte.

„Hat Arthur den Verstand verloren? Erst schwängert er das Mädchen und jetzt bringt er sie zurück in eine Schlacht?", war Snape entsetzt.

Hermine hielt es für besser vorerst nicht darüber zu diskutieren. Sie erreichten die anderen, die sich ihrem Zug anschlossen.

„Wohin wollt ihr gehen?", fragte Arthur.

„In den Krankenflügel natürlich.", war Snape recht gereizt.

„Der Krankenflügel ist auf der Seite des Schlosses, das vom Ministerium kontrolliert wird.", schüttelte Charlie den Kopf.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

**A/N: **Ich danke euch wieder allen fürs Lesen und für die Reviews. Und jetzt ist endlich einmal Zeit mich euren Reviews der letzten Zeit zu widmen. Alle sind es noch nicht, aber fast.

Ermione13: Das Daumen drücken hat geholfen. Ich konnte tatsächlich alle relevanten Daten retten. Das war eine massive Erleichterung. Danke für die Geduld, und dass du immer noch liest obwohl meine Pausen sich so derartig lang gestalten.

Jadzia: Oh, das freut mich, dass es mir gelingt zu überraschen!

Rebecca Slytherin: Danke für die regelmäßigen Rückmeldungen, das motiviert immer enorm. Ich bin sehr bemüht, dass es in Zukunft wieder rascher weitergeht. Ich werde nur weiter keine fixen Updatetermine festlegen, weil es mir gerade noch zu riskant ist, da ich sie dann vielleicht nicht einhalten kann. Wenn sich eine Regelmäßigkeit eingependelt hat, werde ich versuchen wieder Termine bekannt zu geben.

AlexUhde: Ich hätte vielleicht warnen sollen, dass das Kapitel parallel spielt. Ob mein PC wirklich okay ist lässt sich schwer beurteilen. Seit hier Ubuntu läuft hatte ich nicht mehr die Motivation mich mit Windows herumzuärgern. Ich denke das werde ich erst tun wenn ich die Zeit habe linux-inkompatible Spiele zu spielen. Bedingt durch meinen chronischen Zeitmangel kann das noch dauern.

Meta Capricorn: Deine Rückmeldung hat mich sehr nachdenklich gemacht und mir massiv geholfen. Da ich dafür weit ausholen muss, bitte ich um Verständnis, dass ich es noch einmal verschiebe um dann auch wirklich ins Detail gehe zu können. Ich will euch nur nicht noch länger auf ein Update warten lassen. Vielen Dank dafür, dass du dir so intensive Gedanken über die Geschichte gemacht hast. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.


	114. Neues aus Frankreich

**A/N: **Ich will euch gar nicht zulange damit aufhalten... Es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass ich Phase 3 einläute und dann über ein Monat verstreicht und nichts passiert. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, nach der ersten Phase kam auch eine Zwischenphase in der es mal besser mal schlechter voran ging. Diesmal ist es wohl wieder ähnlich, aber Phase 3 soll viel schneller auf Phase 2 folgen als Phase 2 auf Phase 1.

Ich läute Phase 3 aber noch nicht wieder ein. Vorher fahre ich noch in den Urlaub und will die Geschichte ein weiteres Mal von Anfang an lesen. Und dann gibt es auch endlich die langversprochene Antwort auf Meta Capricorns Review, der mich während des Schreibens ständig begleitet und für den ich mich zumindest einmal anständig bedanken will. Danke für den Wegweiser!

Falls es euch interessiert, was mich so lange davon abgehalten hat weiterzuschreiben: Es war wirklich in jedem Lebensbereich intensiv. Manches war negativ, anderes positiv. Da wären: Unangenehme Begegnungen, viel Zeit in Wartezimmern von Ärzten/innen auf der Suche nach einer Antwort die wie ich mittlerweile glaube eine Nahrungsunverträglichkeit ist weshalb ich mich gerade mit Fruktose- und Histaminintoleranz als Veganerin auseinandersetze (das frisst Zeit und wenn wer Tipps hat bitte immer her damit), dann gibt es noch Arbeit, Familie, Freunde/innen, Reiseplanung (ja das frisst auch Zeit) und dann wäre da noch die lästige Tatsache, dass die „L"-Taste meines Laptops so gut wie kaputt ist und schreiben tagsüber zur Geduld- und Nervenprobe geworden ist. Das raubt die wesentliche Zeit die ich für die Fanfiction habe. Aber irgendwie werde ich das schon hinbekommen und ich hoffe inständig, dass ich vor dem Urlaub noch ein Kapitel schaffe. Ich gebe bescheid sollte ich scheitern.

Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich mich zu euren Reviews erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt äußern werde. Ich bin euch aber unendlich dankbar dafür, sie sind so motivierend. Willkommen alle neu hinzugekommen Leser/innen! Willkommen zurück an alle die wahre Geduld bewiesen haben und noch nicht völlig verärgert über meine Langsamkeit das Weite gesucht haben! Und danke an euch alle!

Übrigens: Habt ihr schon den neuen Film gesehen? Was sagt ihr dazu? Da wäre ich sehr neugierig.

**113 Neues aus Frankreich**

Ginny lag wach in ihrem Bett. Die Stille wurde wieder unerträglich. Draco hatte das Licht gelöscht, als sie die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Bist du auch wach?", fragte sie in die Dunkelheit.

„Ja. Aber ich dachte du würdest endlich schlafen."

Er klang müde. Sie selbst war es auch. Aber der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen.

„Soll ich uns Licht machen?", fragte Draco.

Ginny sah hinüber zu seinen Umrissen. Der Mond warf nur wenig Licht durch ihr Fenster.

„Nein.", sagte sie sofort.

„Schutz der Dunkelheit.", murmelte er und sie machte ein leises zustimmendes Geräusch.

Plötzlich erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Heiße Schokolade.", meinte er, „Die hilft dir bestimmt beim Schlafen."

Irgendwie vermutete sie fast es war ein Vorwand und er war sich lediglich zu vornehm zuzugeben, dass auch er wie jeder andere gezwungen war gelegentlich die Toilette zu benutzen.

„Gut.", meinte sie obwohl sie kein dringendes Bedürfnis nach einem Heißgetränk hatte, anstatt ihn dazu zu nötigen andere Ausreden finden zu müssen, und sah seinem schemenhaften Umriss nach.

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Als Ginny Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen, wies er sie an zu schweigen. Ginny setzte sich im Bett auf und sah wie er mit seinem Zauberstab die Tür schloss.

„Zieh dich an.", drängte er im nächsten Moment, „Und mach schnell."

Sie überlegte keine Sekunde, sondern sprang aus dem Bett und warf sich die Kleidungstücke über die sie fand. Erst als sie sich angezogen hatte, realisierte sie, dass sie noch sehr schwach auf den Beinen war und trotz der Dunkelheit entging das auch Draco nicht. Er eilte zu ihr, um sie zu stützen.

„Was ist da draußen los?", fragte Ginny leise.

„Nichts Gutes. Sie versuchen leise zu sein, aber da draußen ist definitiv etwas nicht in Ordnung.", meinte er sichtlich besorgt, „Gibt es hier irgendwo einen Besen?"

Während sie sich beide noch umsahen, ging er mit ihr hinüber ans Fenster. Sie blieben dicht am Rand stehen, so dass wesen sie von unten nicht sehen konnte. Tatsächlich standen da unten fünf Leute, die sie nicht erkannten.

„Sie könnten ebenso auf unserer Seite sein.", meinte Ginny.

„Aber ich denke darauf können wir uns nicht verlassen.", schnaufte Draco, der immer noch nichts gefunden hatte, das ihnen irgendwie helfen konnte.

Dann fiel Ginnys Blick nach oben: Es gab Lüftungsschachte. Draco folgte ihren Blick und sah sie unverwandt an.

„Das ist hoffentlich nicht dein Ernst.", war er wenig überzeugt.

„Naja hast du eine bessere Idee?", fragte sie nur und da begann es plötzlich an der Tür zu klopfen.

„Ginny. Draco.", vernahmen sie die Stimme die sehr nach der von Molly Weasley klang.

Ehe sie antworten konnten, wurde es draußen laut. Sie konnten gut hören, dass ein Duell begonnen hatte.

„Wir können nicht sicher sein, dass sie es ist.", schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie erwartet, dass wir sie herein lassen. Vielleicht versucht sie nur uns zu warnen, weil sie meint wir könnten noch schlafen.", überlegte sie.

Ohne noch einen Kommentar dazu abzugeben, zauberte Draco die Abdeckung zum Schacht beiseite und holte einen Sessel.

„Nach dir.", forderte er Ginny auf.

Sie zog sich so gut sie konnte nach oben, merkte aber, dass ihre Kräfte nicht ausreichten. Ehe sie sich dazu äußern konnte, war Draco bereits zur Stelle und schob sie weiter nach oben. Sie war gerade im Schacht, als sie von unten her einen Knall vernahm. Es folgte ein weiterer.

„Beeilt euch.", erklang die Stimme von Molly Weasley, „Ein paar Sekunden und sie haben die Tür ein weiteres Mal aus den Angeln gehoben."

„Sie zuerst.", bot Draco an.

„Verschwende keine Zeit mit falschen Höflichkeiten.", drängte jedoch Molly und Ginny machte Platz, denn schon folgte ihr Draco in den Schacht.

„Deine Mutter verbarrikadiert gerade das Zimmer.", brachte er sie auf den aktuellen Stand, „Und jetzt weiter, weiter."

Ginny wusste nicht recht, wohin sie sollte, sie kroch einfach weiter geradeaus. Im besten Fall würden sie in einer Besenkammer landen. Das käme ihnen wirklich sehr gelegen.

Sie wandte sich um, als sie Geräusche hörte.

„Sie ist hinter uns.", flüsterte Draco Ginny zu und gab ihr damit die entscheidende Motivation sich zu beeilen.

Der Gang war furchtbar eng, und Ginny war langsam besorgt, sie könnten früher oder später in einer Sackgasse landen oder stecken bleiben. Als sie also die nächste Klappe, die in ein weiteres Zimmer führte sah, überlegte sie den Gang zu verlassen.

„Denk nicht daran. Mindestens noch zwei Räume.", forderte Draco sie auf, als sie einen dumpfen Knall aus Richtung ihres Zimmers hörten.

Ginny sah eine Klappe die zur Seite führte.

„Ich glaube hier sind die Toiletten.", flüsterte sie.

„Gibt es ein Fenster?", fragte die leise Stimme ihrer Mutter von weiter hinten.

„Nein.", entgegnete Ginny.

„Dann weiter.", nahm Draco Molly die Antwort ab.

Ein weiters Geräusch ertönte.

„Ich denke sie wissen wo wir sind. Was immer als nächstes kommt, wir müssen raus.", änderte Molly ihren ursprünglichen Plan.

Ginny sah hinter der Abdeckung eine weitere fensterlose Toilette.

„Es gibt wieder kein Fenster.", gab sie zurück zu den anderen.

„Egal.", drängte Molly und Ginny vernahm ein lautes Geräusch.

Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass Molly gerade den Lüftungsschacht der hinter ihnen lag völlig zerstört und für Verfolger und Verfolgerinnen blockiert hatte. Eilig öffnete Ginny das Gitter und kletterte etwas ungeschickt hinunter. Als erstes verriegelte sie vorsorglich den Zugang zur Toilette.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie ihre Mutter und Draco.

„Wir müssen uns wohl durchkämpfen. Madame Maxime hat einen Treffpunkt mit mir vereinbart. Über dem Krankenhaus liegt eine Appariersperre und Frankreich ist dabei ein Gesetz zu verabschieden, dass Überwachung der Apparation gestattet.", erklärte Molly rasch.

„Aber weshalb würden sie sich England anschließen?", verstand Ginny nicht.

„Die Hauselfen haben sich global selbst befreit und das europaweite Bündnis der Hauselfen hat eine Allianz mit den Kobolden geschlossen. Die Magiergemeinschaften bereiten sich auf den Krieg vor, da es unwahrscheinich ist, dass die Regierungen alle Forderungen erfüllen können oder wollen.", meinte Molly ehe sie ein Landziehohr auspackte und unter der Türritze hindurch gleiten ließ.

„Du hast noch eines?", staunte Ginny nicht schlecht.

„Natürlich.", meinte Molly, „Eine der praktischten Erfindungen deiner Brüder."

Molly bereitete sie nicht darauf vor sondern öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und bedeutete ihnen ihr unverzüglich zu folgen. Sie eilten den verlassenen Gang entlang, doch noch ehe sie es um die erste Ecke geschafft hatten hörten sie Schritte und gerade noch rechtzeitig schützte Molly sie alle mit einem Schild. Draco und Ginny warfen Stühle und Bänke um, die die Verfolger zumindest etwas bremsen würden und hasteten hinter Molly her.

Molly wurde etwas langsamer, als Geräusche von der anderen Seite her ertönten.

„Sie haben uns umzingelt.", meinte sie bitter und begann Türen zu behexen.

Alles was sie brauchten waren Besen. Die Räume erwiesen sich als Büros. Ginny und Draco folgten Molly in das größte und wieder verbarrikadierten sie sich. Sie rissen alle Kästen und Laden auf, aber sie hatten kein Glück.

Als Molly inne hielt und zu Boden blickte schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

„Aber nicht im Ernst, oder? Wissen sie wie schwer diese Teile zu fliegen sind?"

„Das heißt du hast es schon einmal versucht.", war ihre Stimme fordernd.

„Ich verstehe nicht...", war Ginny irritiert, doch dann sah sie den dunklen Teppich.

„Ich war im Urlaub und es war einfach eine Touristenattraktion. Sie ließen mich eine halbe Minute steuern und ich konnte ihn kaum gerade halten. Ich habe keine Ahnung ob ich ihn überhaupt in die Luft bekommen würde.", schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

„Anstatt Zeit zu verschwenden solltest du es besser probieren.", meinte Molly bestimmt.

Draco sah sie fast ungläubig an, während er sich beinahe einen Kreis darum ziehend dem Teppich näherte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie es wohĺ komisch finden können Draco dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich setzte und nach der Vorderkante des Teppichs griff, die er leicht hochzog und mit stetigen Bewegungen heftig schüttelte. Dabei waren seine Augen immer noch auf Molly gerichtet und fragten offenbar immer noch, ob das hier tatsächlich ihr Ernst und einziger Plan sei.

Die Stimmen kamen unterdessen näher und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie eine Tür nach der anderen behexen würden.

„Wir könnten versuchen hinunter zu klettern.", schlug Ginny vor, die ebenso wenig Hoffnung wie er selbst in Dracos Versuche setzte.

„Da unten stehen Wachen.", meinte Molly sehr ernst.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Ginny dem Fenster und untersuchte die Umgebung mit ihrem Blick. Sie verstand was ihre Mutter meinte. Sie waren zwar getarnt aber kleine Unstimmigkeiten im Gesamtbild verrieten sie. Allerdings konnten sie dadurch nicht sagen wieviele da unten auf sie warteten.

„Wenn das nicht klappt müssen wir also kämpfen.", meinte Ginny bitter und hoffte, dass ihre Kräfte genügen würden, „Es kommt keine Verstärkung?"

„Doch, ich kann ein Signal geben. Aber sie sind zahlen- und kräftemäßig unterlegen. Ich werde sie nur rufen, wenn es absolut keine andere Option mehr gibt.", erklärte Molly.

„Will Frankreich ein ähnliches Gesetz wie England verabschieden?", fragte Ginny, während Draco auf den Teppich einredete.

„Nein, aber sie brauchen Englands Unterstützung. Daher wollen sie uns ausliefern. Das ist Englands Bedingung.", meinte Molly.

Ginny war sich nicht sicher, ob der Umstand, dass Frankreich zumindest nicht dem gesamten Wahnsinn von England folgen wollte, sondern den Wahnsinn nur billigte und unterstützte, sie zumindest in irgendeiner Weise beruhigen sollte. Vermutlich nicht.

„Es hat keinen Zweck.", schüttelte Draco den Kopf und im selben Moment rüttelte jemand an der Türschnalle.

Ginny war selbst etwas erschrocken, als Molly Draco plötzlich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte und mit strenger Stimme meinte: „Du hast nicht den Luxus aufgeben zu können. Du wirst diesen Teppich in die Luft bekommen. Alles was du tun musst ist ihn durch diese Tür und durch das Fenster draußen zu fliegen. Du musst ihn noch nicht einmal landen. Das sind keine 10 Meter. Also hör auf zu reden und starte den Teppich."

„Ehrlich gesagt halte ich es fast für sinnvoller wenn sie mich einfach als menschliches Schutzschild verwenden.", schnaufte Draco.

„Keine Sorge, das ist Plan B.", meinte Molly in einem so undurchsichtigen Ton, dass nicht einmal Ginny sagen konnte ob es nur eine Drohung war um ihn anzuspornen oder tatsächlich ihr Ernst.

„Gut, gut.", murrte Draco kopfschüttelnd und schlug die Kante des Teppichs wieder hoch.

Da begann auch schon die Tür zu wackeln. Ginny zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Tür.

„Wäre es nicht sinnvoller mich zu positionieren.", meinte Draco ernst, aber der finstere Blick den Molly ihm zuwarf ließ ihn von weiteren Versuchen dem sinnlosen Unterfangen zu entgehen absehen.

Überrascht lauschte Ginny verschiedenen fremdartig klingenden Befehlen, die immer nur ein wenig verändert klangen. Offenbar war Draco der Befehl für den Flug zumindest ansatzweise wieder eingefallen.

„Ich weiß nicht welchen Dialekt der Teppich spricht.", meinte er und klang zu Ginnys Überraschung doch schon etwas zuversichtlicher.

Er wiederholte den Befehl wieder und wieder immer nur leicht modifiziert, aber der Teppich rührte sich kein bisschen. Und dann flog die Tür auf und sofort wurden Flüche auf sie geschleudert. Ginny warf einen Seitenblick auf Draco, der immer verzweifelter auf den Teppich einschrie und so aussah als würde er gleich aufgeben. Dann jedoch schien er sich etwas zu besinnen. Während Ginny ein Duell mit einer hageren Hexe begann, hörte sie dass Draco plötzlich einen anderen Befehl rief und mit einem Mal begann er zu lachen. Sowie es ihr möglich war warf sie einen Blick zu ihm.

„Schnell, schnell!", rief er da auch schon, tatsächlich schebte der Teppich über dem Boden.

Eilig zogen Molly und Ginny sich zurück und nahmen Platz hinter Draco.

„Nimm das kleine Fenster.", änderte Molly den Plan, da Dracos Flugkünste zu bescheiden waren und er nicht die ausreichende Geschwindigkeit erreichen könnte, um unversehrt durch die Menge die den Weg nach draußen versperrte zu dringen.

Es war ebenso gewagt, da sie nur knapp durch das Fenster passen würden und Angriffe von unten folgen würden sobald sie begriffen hätten, was sich da in die Luft erhob. Draco war nach diesem überraschenden Erfolg motiviert und fast übermütig steuerte er zum Fenster, das Molly aus der Wand sprengte.

Sie mussten sich ducken und die Seiten des Teppichs hochziehen. Draco tat sein bestes richtig zu manövrieren, aber er verlor da er die Wand striff doch an Geschwindigkeit.

„Kümmer dich um die unter uns Ginny!", verteilte Molly die Aufgaben.

Während Molly die Angreifer, die versuchten sie zu fassen, oder Flüche auf sie schleuderten, in Schach hielt, versuchte Ginny die Flüche der Verstärkung aus dem Innenhof abzuwehren. Da sie aufgrund der Tarnung der Angreiferinnen Schwierigkeiten hatte abzuschätzen woher der nächste Angriff folgen würde, wurde der Teppich mehrmals getroffen und geriet ins Wanken. Obwohl Draco ohnehin Schwierigkeiten mit dem Flug hatte, bemühte er sich auch noch Flüche abzuwehren. Aufgrund der Menge und ihrer Probleme an Höhe zu gewinnen war es auch bitter nötig, auch wenn sie dadurch etwas langsamer wurden.

„Festhalten!", erklärte Draco plötzlich und entschied sich für ein gewagtes Manöver, um sie endlich aus dem Innenhof zu befreien.

Ginny klammerte sich an den Teppich, doch als ein Fluch direkt auf Draco zusteuerte löste sie die Hand die auch noch den Zauberstab umklammerte und schützte ihn mit einem Schild. Dabei rutschte sie jedoch fast ab. Molly umklammerte fest ihre Hand und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sah sie die Angst ihrer Mutter, aber auch ihre Bestimmtheit. Sie würde ihr Kind unter keinen Umständen in die Tiefe stürzen lassen. Der Griff war fast schmerzhaft, aber Molly erreichte damit was sie wollte, Ginny hing zwar halb in der Luft aber sie rutschte nicht weiter. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde warf auch Draco einen Blick zu ihnen. Er war völlig blass. Im Vergleich schien sogar sein Haar viel Farbe zu haben.

„Nur noch einen Augenblick.", bebte seine Stimme.

„Draco!", schrie da Molly, aber er hatte es bereits gesehen.

Er riss seinen Zauberstab herum und stoppte einen Fluch, der direkt auf Molly geworfen wurde und wohl den Absturz von Ginny und ihr selbst bedeutet hätte. Kurz geriet der Teppich ins Schwanken und Draco war gezwungen ihn leicht verfrüht wieder in die Waagrechte zu bringen. Sein Tempo ließ nach und sofort verstand Ginny warum. Ihre Füße striffen das Dach, das sie zu überfliegen gedachten. Molly zog Ginny nun nach oben, während Draco Flüche und Abwehrzauber nach unten schleuderte.

„Beeilt euch!", war er dann ganz außer sich.

Ginny wandte sich um. Es hatte sich eine Gruppe mit Besen formiert.

„Nur noch wenige Meter ehe wir apparieren können.", meinte Molly bestärkend, aber sie klang nicht so überzeugt, wie sie es wohl beabsichtigt hatte.

„Legt jemand Wert auf eine sanfte Landung?", fragte Draco und sah Ginny voller Sorge an.

„Tu was du tun musst.", drängte sie ihn jedoch.

Draco beschleunigte den Teppich und als ein Zauberer auf einen Besen bereits fast auf ihrer Höhe war riss er den Teppich rasch nach unten. An der anderen Hausseite stürzten sie beinahe nach unten. Der Zauberer schleuderte zwar Flüche auf sie, doch sie gingen alle daneben. Das Manöver hatte er nicht erwartet. Auch eine herannahende Hexe war zu langsam, korrigierte jedoch schneller ihren Kurs. Als Draco knapp über dem Boden den Teppich in die Waagrechte brachte, war sie auf selber Höhe. Ein Fluch den weder Ginny noch Molly rechtzeitig abwehren konnten traf Draco und er riss den Teppich unter Schmerzen versehentlich nach links.

„Macht euch bereit.", schrie Molly und packte sie beide.

Ein Fluch, den Ginny nicht mehr abwehren konnte traf sie am Arm und Molly an der Hand die diesen umklammerte.

„Nein!", hörte sie die synchronen Schreie von Draco und ihrer Mutter. Und damit waren sie auch schon verschwunden.

Ginny hatte keine Wahl, sie musste verschwinden. Der einzige Ort an den sie sich erinnerte, der nicht gesichert wäre, war die Fährenstation. Der Teppich steuerte auf einen Baum zu und die Hexe bereitete den nächsten Angriff vor. Sie konnte nicht warten.

Ginny apparierte und stürzte schmerzhaft mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf den Boden. So gut sie konnte rollte sie sich ab, doch ihre körperliche Verfassung ließ immer noch zu wünschen übrig und auch ihre Bemühungen halfen ihr kaum. So wie sie konnte richtete sie sich unter Schmerzen auf und humpelte eilig davon. Sie rechnete damit, dass sie jemand hier erwarten würde und überlegte wohin sie schnell verschwinden könnte, da sie Angreifern nicht gewachsen wäre. Doch da war niemand. Sie war alleine. Und obwohl es sie beruhigen sollte, fühlte es sich entsetzlich an. Sie wusste nicht wie sie aus diesem Land flüchten könnte und ihr Körper würde sie bald im Stich lassen. Wäre sie gesund oder nicht annährend so angeschlagen gewesen, hätte sie keine Sorge gehabt einen Weg zu finden, aber sie spürte wie ihr Kreislauf nachgab und sie hatte nichts, das ihn stabilisieren würde. Notdürftig wandte sie Heilzauber an sich an, aber sie spürte sofort, dass es nicht genügte.

Ihr wurde leicht schwarz vor den Augen und sie griff schnell nach der Sitzlehne einer Bank im Wartebereich in dem sie sich befand.

„Da drinnen, ich habe es gehört.", hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme und sah dann ein Licht auf die Glastüren der Station zukommen.

So wenig sie Fleur anfangs auch hatte leiden können, sie war ihr gerade unendlich dankbar für alles französisch, das sie ihr im Laufe der Zeit beigebracht hatte.

Sie versuchte einen Ort zu finden, an den sie sicher apparieren könnte, doch ihr Verstand war auch in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Verzweifelt schleppte sie sich auf die andere Seite der Halle in der Absicht irgendwie zu entkommen und dann weiter zu überlegen wohin sie gehen könnte. Sie hörte bereits wie die Tür sich öffnete, als plötzlich eine Gestalt apparierte. Sie rechnete bereits mit dem Schlimmsten, aber dann sah sie ihn. Es war Draco. Natürlich! Er wusste, dass es der einzige Ort war den sie kannte und an den sie apparieren konnte.

„Draco!", sprach sie voller Freude und Erleichterung.

Sie wollte auf ihn zulaufen, doch sie stürzte beinahe. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, kam er ihr zur Hilfe und stützte sie. Er wollte gerade apparieren, als zwei Gestalten auf sie zuliefen.

Draco richtete bereits den Zauberstab auf sie.

„Es sind zwei! Sie sind bewaffnet!", rief einer und wich zurück, „Ruf die Polizei!"

Als der andere zu einem Gerät griff, das er am Gürtel befestigt hatte, atmete Ginny auf.

„Muggel.", erklärte sie und Draco schwang seinen Zauberstab und wandte einen Gedächtniszauber an.

Das letzte was sie gebrauchen konnten war Aufsehen wegen einer Übertretung der Geheimhaltung. Schnell apparierte Draco und sie fanden sich auf einer Lichtung wieder.

„Ginny!", war Molly außer sich und schloss sie in die Arme, „Ich habe befürchtet du wärst nicht rechtzeitig appariert. Als ich dich nirgends liegen sah und angegriffen wurde, dachte ich sie hätten dich vielleicht bereits gefasst."

„Sie waren sich natürlich sehr sicher, dass jemand zurückkehren würde.", schnaufte Draco, „Zumindest haben sie nicht an der Fährenstation mit uns gerechnet."

Hätten sie das, wäre Ginny ihnen auch in die Hände gefallen, war ihr letzter Gedanke, ehe ihre Knie nachgaben.

Als sie die Augen öffnete hatten sie die Lichtung immer noch nicht verlassen. Sie hatte einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund und sah wie Madame Maxime ein Fläschchen einsteckte.

„Wir müssen los.", meinte Molly bedauernd, „Wenn wir noch länger warten entdecken sie den Portschlüssel."

Draco und Molly halfen ihr auf und brachten sie zu einem simplen Stein, auf den alle drei ihre Finger legten.

„Sagt Hagrid er soll unbesorgt sein.", bat Madame Maxime zum Abschied und ihre Stimme hörte sich am Schluss schon etwas verzerrt an, da sie durch die Dimensionen gerissen wurden.

Die Szenerie hatte sich kaum waren sie gelandet nicht geändert, sie waren immer noch im Wald, aber Ginny erkannte ihn wieder, sie waren nicht unweit vom Fuchsbau.

„Ist das nicht etwas riskant?", fragte sie und plötzlich wurde ihr übel.

Ihre Mutter hielt sie an den Schultern, während sie sich übergab.

„Irgendwie müssen wir in Kontakt mit den anderen kommen.", meinte Molly, „Und du brauchst dringend Hilfe. Zuhause habe ich zumindest genug Tränke um dich bis dahin bei Bewusstsein zu halten."

Ginny wandte nichts ein, als ihre Mutter sie weiter in Richtung Fuchsbau drängte. Sehr zu Ginnys Überraschung begegneten sie lange niemanden. Erst als sie schon fast beim Fuchsbau angekommen waren, hörten sie Stimmen.

„Sie wissen, dass es ungefähr hier in diesem Gebiet sein muss.", flüsterte Molly.

„Sollen wir sie ausschalten?", fragte Draco.

Molly schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wir nehmen einen anderen Weg. Sie sollen nicht darauf schließen können, dass wir hier waren.", erklärte sie.

Molly und Ginny kamen langsam voran, als Draco sie anhielt.

„Darf ich?", fragte er Molly und blickte dann zu Ginny, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Ginny war erst irritiert, als er ihr nicht den Arm anbot, sondern den Rücken zuwandte und vor ihr in die Knie ging.

„Ich trage dich.", erklärte er, als sie nicht reagierte.

„Aber...", wollte sie einwenden, aber bei näherer Betrachtung war es das einzig sinnvolle das sie tun konnten, der Trank von Madame Maxime hatte zwar geholfen, aber sie spürte, dass die nächste Ohnmacht sich bereits heranbahnte.

„Zum Glück bist du ein Leichtgewicht.", keuchte Draco dennoch leicht angestrengt, kaum war er ein paar Schritte mit ihr gegangen.

Als sie ein Rascheln vernahmen hielten sie kurz inne.

„Hast du das gehört?", klang eine Stimme leise zu ihnen.

„Langsam weiter, wir haben nur mehr ein paar Schritte.", wisperte Molly.

Draco versuchte sich vorsichtig zu bewegen, da er durch das erhöhte Gewicht viel zu viel Geräusche beim Gehen erzeugte, doch er war nicht erfolgreich. Ein Ast knackte unter ihm.

„Da! Da drüben!", hörten sie die Stimme eines Mannes und Draco wollte bereits loslaufen, doch Molly hielt ihm zurück.

Sie hatten die Linie bereits überschritten. Erleichtert schnaufte Draco, ehe er Ginny besser auf seinen Rücken justierte.

„Ich kann den Rest gehen.", protestierte sie erst, doch Draco ignorierte den Kommentar.

Die Stimme kam nun unglaublich nahe.

„Da, genau hier! Ich habe es gehört und da war ein Schatten.", meinte der Zauberer.

„Du spinnst doch.", rollte seine Begleiterin mit den Augen, „Vielleicht war es ein Hase, oder eine Eidechse, was weiß ich. Aber glaub mir, bei dem was ich gehört habe, was gerade passiert, bin ich mir sicher, dass niemand da ist."

Mit diesen Worten entfernte sie sich und auch der Zauberer ging, kaum hatte er etwas Laub mit dem Fuß durchwühlt, als würde es ihm zeigen, was er gerade zu sehen geglaubt hatte.

Molly lief plötzlich los und Ginny war sehr überrascht wie schnell Draco sie einholte und Schritt mit ihr hielt. Kurz nach ihr durchschritten sie die Tür.

„Arthur! Charlie! Bianca! Enid!", schrie sie aufgebracht, „Ist jemand von euch hier?"

„Enid?", fragte Ginny, doch ihre Mutter war damit beschäftigt die Stiege rauf und runter zu laufen.

Bis auf die von Molly und Ginny waren alle Zeiger von Mollys Küchenuhr auf Gefahr gerichtet. Irritiert betrachtete Ginny die Uhr näher und deutete Draco an sie runterzulassen. Stattdessen trug er sie in die von ihr gewünschte Richtung.

„Hier lebt ihr?", klang Draco erstaunt und fast ungläubig und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken zu dem Zeiger auf dem sie ein Gesicht sah, das vermutlich Enid gehörte.

Sie erinnerte sich an das Mädchen. Es war eine Hogwartsschülerin aus dem Jahr unter ihr.

„Warum ist da ein Zeiger von Enid?", ignorierte Ginny jedoch Draco, der sich im Kreis drehte und immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass es sich wirklich um ihr zuhause handelte.

„Das ist aber nicht wirklich eure Küche?", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Was ist daran so schwer zu glauben?", war Mollys Ton sehr scharf.

Draco wollte etwas beschwichtigendes sagen, so wie er seine Hände abwehrend bewegte, doch Ginny fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Wer – ist – Enid?", fragte sie laut und nun konnte Molly sie nicht länger ignorieren.

Recht unzufrieden sah sie ihre Tochter an.

„Die Scheinehefrau deines Vaters.", seufzte Molly, unzufrieden darüber, dass sie gezwungen war es ihr zu sagen.

„Was?", konnte Ginny es nicht fassen, doch dann kombinierte sie.

„Meinetwegen?", fragte Ginny, doch Molly reagierte nicht.

„Mum!", schrie sie so laut, dass Draco sich unter Schmerzen verzog, da sie ihm direkt ins Ohr brüllte, „Meintewegen?"

„Was spielt es für eine Rolle.", wich Molly jedoch aus und klang sehr verständnislos, „Sie sind nicht hier und wie du siehst alle in Gefahr."

Ginny beruhigte sich etwas und blickte hinüber zur Uhr.

„Meine neue Mutter ist jünger als ich selbst.", schüttelte sie den Kopf und wollte von Dracos Rücken klettern, doch der weigerte sich ein weiteres Mal und marschierte in Richtung Küchentür.

„Ist hier irgendwo ein Sofa?", fragte er und sah es dann selbst.

Er legte Ginny darauf ab und drehte sich dann auch in diesem Raum ungläubig um die eigene Achse.

„Meine Güte. Der eine kann nicht fassen, dass Menschen so leben können und die andere zerbricht sich den Kopf über eine Scheinehe ohne Relevanz für die längerfristige Zukunft.", schnaufte Molly und kramte unterdessen in einer Schublade.

Sie kam mit einigen Tränken zurück und begann Draco zu erklären wie er sie anzuwenden hatte.

„Moment. Wir sollen hier bleiben. Und was machen sie?", fragte Draco.

„Ich finde heraus wo sich der Rest meiner Familie aufhält.", meinte sie wie selbstverständlich, „Und ich denke ich werde in Hogwarts beginnen."

„Sollten wir nicht besser zusammen bleiben?", schüttelte Draco den Kopf, „Wenn sich alle in Gefahr befinden ist es vielleicht nicht die klügste Entscheidung dorthin alleine aufzubrechen. Auch wenn ich es verstehen kann."

Sein Zusatz klang nicht, als wollte er sie damit nur beschwichtigen, es war ihm durchaus ernst.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal ob meine Mutter frei ist.", klang er dann äußerst besorgt.

„Sie ist in Hogwarts.", informierte ihn Molly zu seiner Erleichterung.

„Vielleicht sollten wir alle dorthin aufbrechen. Von allen Orten die ich kenne ist keiner ähnlich stark geschützt. Selbst mit Umbridge darin wäre es immer noch meine erste Wahl.", schlug Draco vor.

„Die Reise ist zu beschwerlich für Ginny.", schüttelte Molly den Kopf, „Und sie kann keinesfalls alleine bleiben."

Ginny nahm einen Trank entgegen, den Molly plötzlich Draco aus der Hand riss und ihr reichte. Gerade als sie ihn schluckte, hörten sie einen entsetzlichen Knall und Schritte die näher kamen. Zu spät löschte Molly das Licht.

„Ich sagte doch, es ist jemand zuhause.", hörten sie eine Stimme durch das gekippte Küchenfenster.

Draco warf Molly einen ernsten Blick zu, aber Ginny ahnte, dass wenn sie diese Barrikaden durchdrungen hatten, auch Hogwarts nicht mehr völlig sicher war.

Draco bot Ginny wieder seinen Rücken an und folgte dann leise Molly. Sie öffnete eine Kammer und reichte ihm einen Besen.

„Es wird gehen.", meinte er beruhigend, als sie erst ihn und dann Ginny kritisch beäugte.

„Sie kann auch mit mir fliegen.", meinte Molly.

„Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber sie zielen besser und kennen die besseren Tricks.", meinte Draco überraschenderweise, „Ich kann sie beide nie so gut decken wie sie uns."

Molly nickte und gab ihm ein Zeichen. Kaum war ein Zauberer in das Zimmer getreten, hexte sie das Fenster auf. Draco hob sofort ab. Ginny klammerte sich an ihn, da sie spürte, wie ihr Bewusstsein sich wieder trübte. Sie fokussierte all ihre Kräfte, denn sie musste noch eine ganze Weile durchhalten.

Wie befürchtet wurden sie draußen erwartet. Molly die dicht hinter ihnen flog, wehrte die Zauber erfolgreich ab. So wie sie sah, dass zwei Hexen sich auf ihre Besen schwangen, kam sie auf Höhe von Draco und Ginny.

„Augen zu.", meinte sie leise, „Jetzt."

Ein Knall und Geschrei war zu hören und als sie die Augen öffnete, war es immer noch recht hell. Ginny wusste nicht welchen Zauber ihre Mutter angewandt hatte, aber er gab ihnen den nötigen Vorsprung und ermöglichte ihnen einen Tarnzauber zu sprechen. Draco griff mit einer Hand nach hinten und umfasste Ginnys Arm, als sie leicht zur Seite rutschte.

„Du hältst durch.", meinte Draco und es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

Er drückte den Arm einen Moment fester, ehe er sie wieder losließ. Ginny entging nicht, dass Molly und Draco sich besorgte Blicke zuwarfen und er ihr dann zunickte.

Ginny verstand erst, als ihre Mutter den Zauberstab auf sie richtete. Sie war überrascht, welchen Zauber sie angewandt hatte. Ginny war wie mit einem Sicherheitsgurt an Draco geschnallt, was seine Bewegung etwas einschränkte. Tatsächlich aber flog er gut genug, um weiterhin problemlos manövrieren zu können.

Der Weg nach Hogwarts war noch ein weiter und Ginny befürchtete, dass sie rund um Hogwarts und Hogsmeade noch Probleme bekommen könnten. Vorausgesetzt sie würde bis dahin überhaupt durchhalten.


	115. Der Krankenflügel

**114 Der Krankenflügel**

Theodore blieb schockiert stehen, als Charlie ihnen offenbarte, dass der Krankenflügel vom Ministerium kontrolliert wurde.

„Madame Pomfrey?", fragte Theodore, dem jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht geschwunden war.

„Niemand hat bisher etwas von ihr gehört. Wir nehmen an sie wird festgehalten.", erklärte Bianca, „Minerva, die Lehrer und Lehrerinnen und ein Großteil der Schüler und Schülerinnen versuchen gerade das Ministerium weiter zurück zu drängen. Sie haben sich verschanzt, nachdem sie eine derartige Niederlage im Haus der Verheirateten erlitten haben. Sie hat uns als Verstärkung zu euch beordert."

„Wir brauchen Heiler und Heilerinnen.", beharrte Theodore, „Wenn wir nicht in das Dorf können, dann müssen wir uns zum Krankenflügel durchschlagen."

„Minerva arbeitet daran.", meinte Arthur, aber sein Blick auf Su sagte, dass auch ihm bewusst war, dass jede Minute die sie brauchten zu lange wäre, „Vorerst sollten wir zu unserer Basis nach oben sehen und tun was wir tun können."

Theodore war klar, dass sich auch das auf Su bezog. Er drückte sie etwas näher an sich.

„St. Mungos.", kam ihm in den Sinn, „Das Risiko dass sie uns fassen ist zwar gegeben aber ich denke wir müssen es eingehen."

„Mr Nott, bevor sie überhaupt den Versuch unternehmen können, müssen wir ihre Frau stabilisieren.", meinte Snape ernst, „Also folgen sie Arthur und dann sehen wir weiter."

„Aus dem Schloss zu kommen ist mit einer Verletzten relativ schwierig geworden. Als wir auf dem Luftweg kamen, formierten sich bereits Bodentruppen und ich sah eine Flugeinheit. Minerva und die anderen Professoren und Professorinnen haben daher Hogwarts weitgehend abgeriegelt.", erklärte Arthur weiter.

„Die Armee des Ministeriums?", fragte Hermine beunruhigt.

Erst jetzt wurde Theodore bewusst, dass sie Snape nicht nur am Arm hielt, sondern stützte. Bis jetzt hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass Snape humpelte.

Theodore war überrascht, dass gerade das Fünfte Haus als Basis diente. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war in eine Art Feldlager umgebaut worden und überall sah er Verletzte. Jeder der über irgendwelche Heilkünste verfügte war offenbar im Einsatz, denn Theodore sah selbst eine Zweitklässlerin, die sich um einen verletzten Schüler der nicht viel älter als sie sein konnte kümmerte. Nicht unweit von ihnen sah er auch die kleine Gruppe an Schüler und Schülerinnen, die ihn neulich für eine Gefahr gehalten hatte, sie waren damit beschäftigt das Feldlager zu erweitern und abzusichern.

„Chris, wir brauchen mehr Matratzen, haben wir noch welche?", hörte Theodore das kleine Gryffindor Mädchen, das dabei Theodore und die blutüberströmte Su betrachtete.

„Alle hier.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Dann müssen wir jemanden umbetten.", nickte sie in die Richtung von Theodore und kam auf ihn zu, „Wir finden sofort einen Platz für ihre Frau, Professor Nott."

Theodore registrierte nur am Rande, dass das Mädchen bereits weit voraus griff. Einen Augenblick später hatte sie bereits ein Bett freigemacht und Professorin Sprout und Professor Flitwick eilten zu ihnen.

„Meine Güte, was ist mit ihr passiert?", fragte der kleine Flitwick und klang sehr entsetzt.

„Ein Streitkolben.", klang Theodores Stimme schwach.

„Gehen sie zur Seite Mr Nott.", bat Flitwick und Sprout klopfte ihm tröstlich auf den Rücken, ehe sie ein paar Kräuter aus dem Umhang zog und begann sie zwischen ihren Fingern zu zerreiben.

Einen Augenblick verbrachte Theodore damit ihnen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie Su zu heilen versuchten, dann musste er sich abwenden, da seine Knie schwach wurden. Er sah Hermine und Snape neben der kleinen Elfe sitzen, die offenbar langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Der Trank von Narcissa war offenbar eines der stärksten Heilmittel die es gab. Er fühlte sich etwas schlecht, als er für einen Moment daran dachte, dass er doch lieber anders hätte entscheiden sollen. Sollte Su sterben würde er sich seine Entscheidung niemals verzeihen, selbst wenn sie sich als Grund erweisen sollte, dass sie den Krieg gewannen.

Er blickte durch den Raum auf der Suche nach bekannten Gesichtern. Sein Blick blieb auf Lara hängen, die sich um einen Jungen mit einer blutigen Augenbinde kümmerte. Entsetzt stellte er fest, dass es sich um niemand anderen als Colin Creevey handelte. Theodore stockte der Atem, als sah wie Dennis Creevey mit einem Krug Wasser auf Colin und Lara zulief. Der Junge war völlig verheult und zitterte so stark, dass er einen Großteil des Wassers verschüttete. Schließlich entdeckte er auch Cho und Michael, die sich weiter hinten um Verletzte kümmerten. Der Großteil der DA und Minerva McGonagall waren allerdings offenbar nicht hier. Nervös suchte er den Raum nach Daphne und Blaise ab, aber sie waren nirgendwo zu sehen.

Als er wieder zu Su hinab blickte, hatte sich Professor Flitwick bereits erhoben und seine Augen waren feucht.

„Können sie ihr helfen?", drängte Theodore und blickte zwischen ihm und Sprout, die Kräuter auf ihren Wunden verteilte hin und her.

„Für den Moment konnten wir sie stabilisieren, aber ich kann nicht abschätzen für wie lange. Su braucht dringend die Hilfe von Heilern. Aber Poppy wird wohl vom Ministerium festgehalten und St. Mungos werden wir nicht erreichen. Wir können nicht ausschließen, dass sie uns abfangen und eine Behandlung verweigern. Vielleicht hätten wir sogar mehr Erfolg sie in ein Muggel-Krankenhaus zu bringen.", erklärte Flitwick bitter.

Theodore raufte sich die Haare und unterdrückte einen Verzweiflungsschrei. Gerade als er versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln, schrie jemand los.

„Macht Platz für die Verletzten, sie sind zurück.", rief eine Schülerin aus Hufflepuff.

Als erstes erkannte er Susan, die Anthony stützte, der noch schlimmer humpelte als Snape. Sie selbst hatte eine Platzwunde auf der Stirn. Ihnen folgte Lisa, die eine kleine Drittklässlerin tröstete. Nach ein paar weiteren Schülern und Schülerinnen erschien die große Gestalt von Hagrid, der eine Schülerin in Armen trug. Neben ihm ging Neville, der offenbar damit beschäftigt war ähnlich wie Sprout Kräuter zu zerkleinern, von denen er immer wieder welche auf die Stirn des Mädchens auftrug. Erst als sie bereits näher waren erkannte er Luna, die entgegen seiner ersten Befürchtung bei Bewusstsein war.

Theodore überkam eine Panik. Dass Zacharias nicht an ihrer Seite war konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Was ist mit dem Team von Lupin und Tonks?", stürmte dann bereits eine aufgelöste Cho auf Luna und ihre Begleiter zu.

„Luna ist die einzige der wir noch rechtzeitig helfen konnten.", meinte Neville mit einer unheilvollen Stimme, „McGonagall hat uns zurückbeordert und den Befehl gegeben, dass wir erst nachdem unsere Verletzungen versorgt sind versuchen sie zu befreien."

Theodore konnte nicht anders, auch wenn er wusste, dass es dringenderes gab.

„Wer?", stürmte er auf Neville zu, „Wer war in dem Team?"

Neville gab Hagrid ein Zeichen Luna ein Lager zu suchen und blieb mit Theodore stehen. Sein entsetzter Blick fiel auf Su die hinter ihm lag. Er sagte nichts dazu, sondern legte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Blaise, Daphne, Justin, Dean, Morag, Padma und Zacharias.", erklärte Neville, „Aber wir werden sie da so schnell wie möglich raus holen."

Theodore wünschte er könnte die Zuversicht haben, die Neville erstaunlicherweise immer noch nicht abhanden gekommen war.

„Wissen wir in welchem Zustand sich befanden?", fragte Theodore, während er beobachtete wie die Tür versiegelt wurde.

„Warte einen Moment.", bedeutete Neville und lief zu einem Fünfklässler aus Hufflepuff, der die Stellung an der Tür hielt.

„Wo sind Ernie, Hannah, George und McGonagall?", fragte Neville aufgebracht.

„Sie gaben uns den Befehl zu sehen, dass alle sicher zurückkommen und dann die Tür zu schließen. Ich glaube sie haben irgendjemanden gesehen.", erklärte eine Fünftklässlerin aus Ravenclaw, die nahe der Tür erschöpft am Boden Platz genommen hatte.

„Zu Viert?", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Sie hatten es sehr eilig.", zuckte das Mädchen mit den Schultern, „Und sie war sehr bestimmt."

Neville seufzte und ging dann ohne weiteres Kommentar zurück zu Theodore.

„Niemand sollte in so einer kleinen Gruppe alleine da draußen unterwegs sein. Sie haben sogar Gruppen von sehr jungen Schülern und Schülerinnen angegriffen, als sie hierher evakuiert wurden. Natürlich unter dem Vorwand sie vor uns schützen zu wollen.", meinte Neville wütend, „Bestimmt stellen sie es im Tagespropheten auch noch als unsere Schuld dar."

„Das ist anzunehmen.", meinte Theodore bitter.

„Sobald McGonagall zurück ist gibt es eine Besprechung. Ich nehme an du nimmst teil.", erklärte Neville abschließend ohne Theodores zuvor gestellte Frage zu beantworten und ging dann ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten in Richtung von Professorin Sprout weiter, die ihn bereits zu sich winkte.

Theodore beobachtete wie sie in Richtung eines Kräutervorrates marschierten und spontan ein paar Umstehende rekrutierten und ihnen einen Crashkurs gaben. Auf dem Weg zurück ans Bett seiner Frau, passierte er die Matratze auf der Luna lag, die von Lisa betreut wurde.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er und ging vor ihr in die Knie.

„Ich habe gehört was Su zugestoßen ist.", gab sie keine Antwort, sondern drehte ihren Kopf nach hinten was ihr Schmerzen bereitete.

Sofort bedeutete Lisa ihr still zu liegen.

„Wir werden den Krankenflügel noch in den nächsten Stunden unter Kontrolle bringen.", klang sie so bestimmt, wie sie es sonst immer tat, wenn sie eine ihrer Theorien verteidigte.

Theodore hoffte, dass es sich mit diesem Plan nicht ähnlich verhielt wie mit ihren Theorien.

„Ja, sei unbesorgt. Wir holen Zacharias da raus!", meinte er und griff instinktiv nach ihrer Hand.

Luna lächelte und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Aber ich mache mir doch keine Sorgen um Zacharias. Weißt du ich glaube er ist genau dort wo er sein wollte."

Irritiert wich Theodore erst ein Stück zurück, ehe es ihm zu dämmern begann.

„Sie haben sich doch nicht bewusst schnappen lassen, um den Krankenflügel von innen zu übernehmen.", überlegte Theodore.

„Ich denke als Zacharias begriff wie aussichtslos es ist hat er genau das gemacht.", erklärte Luna ihre These, „Im Gegensatz zu den anderen war er kaum verletzt und als er sah, dass Hagrid mich geschnappt hatte, ließ er sich nach dem nächsten Fluch der ihn traf fallen."

Lisa schüttelte hinter Lunas Rücken den Kopf.

„Du solltest dich etwas ausruhen. Ich werde Flitwick ablösen und nach Su sehen.", meinte Lisa dann und nickte dann Theodore zu den sie ans Bett von Su begleitete.

„Ein Fluch hat ihn direkt in den Brustkorb getroffen. Zacharias ist gestürzt. Aber ich denke es ist besser wir lassen Luna im Glauben Zacharias hatte einen Plan."

Theodore verstand ihre Intention nur zu gut. Allerdings wollte er selbst lieber auch glauben, dass Zacharias genau gewusst hatte was er tat. Gerade Zacharias war ein Drahtzieher dieser Revolution und sie brauchten ihn gerade jetzt mehr als zuvor. Er brauchte ihn. Jetzt wo er nicht hier war, um über zukünftige Pläne oder einfach nur über irgendetwas zu sprechen, verstand er, zu was für einem guten Freund Zacharias über die letzten Wochen für ihn geworden war.

Vorsichtig strich Theodore über die Schulter von Su, da er es nicht wagte ihren Kopf auch nur ansatzweise zu berühren. Er würde Zacharias entgegen kommen und sie würden den Krankenflügel noch in den nächsten Stunden übernehmen, das schuldete er seiner Frau und all seinen Freunden hinter der feindlichen Linie.

Er wollte ungern von Sus Seite weichen und so sah er sich um nach jemanden der die Stellung für ihn halten würde. Forschend blickte er durch die Anwesenden, während er Sus Hand nahm und etwas unbeholfen sanft zu streicheln begann. Seine Augen blieben auf der kleinen Gruppe rund um Hermine hängen.

Alicia, die sich offenbar bisher in den hinteren Räumen, also vermutlich bei den jüngeren Schülern und Schülerinnen aufgehalten hatte, die wohl dort untergebracht sein mussten, war wie er wusste schwanger. Sie würde bestimmt hier bleiben. Allerdings war es fraglich, ob sie nicht zu den Kindern zurückkehren würde. Lisa, Cho und Michael waren allesamt viel zu beschäftigt und er nahm an, dass Lisa ähnlich wie Neville am nächsten Manöver teilnehmen würde.

„Soll ich einen Augenblick statt ihnen hier wachen?", vernahm er plötzlich die Stimme vom kleinen Chris hinter sich, dem offenbar aufgefallen war wohin seine Augen gewandert waren.

Dankbar nickte Theodore ihm zu.

„Ich bin sofort zurück. Sollte sich irgendetwas an ihrem Zustand ändern...", entgegen dem Impuls ihn zu bitten nach ihm selbst zu rufen, besann er sich seines Verstandes, „Sorge dafür, dass Flitwick, Sprout oder Lisa sich um sie kümmern."

„Selbstverständlich Professor Nott. Seien sie unbesorgt, ich bin schon die ganze Zeit hier im Einsatz, ich weiß was ich tue.", versicherte der kleine Junge.

Theodore bemühte sich Chris anzulächeln und nickte. Theodore war überrascht zu welchen Leistungen schon die Jüngsten imstande waren, wenn es darauf ankam. Es wäre wirklich an der Zeit endlich auch sie in die Umsturzpläne miteinzubeziehen. Sie hatten im Krieg schon viel erleben müssen und Theodore bedauerte, dass sie noch immer nicht zur Ruhe kommen konnten. Vielleicht war das der unterbewusste Grund gewesen, weshalb sie nie versucht hatten die jüngeren zu rekrutieren. Die Vorstellung wieder Kinder kämpfen zu lassen wiederstrebte ihm sehr. Der Gedanke an die weinende Drittklässlerin die Lisa getröstet hatte, bereitete ihm daher etwas Kopfzerbrechen. Als Lisa ihm am Weg begegnete hielt er sie kurz an.

„Das Mädchen, das du zuvor hierher begleitet hast. Sie ist eine Drittklässlerin. Sie hat doch nicht etwa gekämpft?"

Sofort schüttelte Lisa den Kopf.

„Sie haben die Gruppen, die die Kinder herauf brachten angegriffen. Die Kleine ist panisch davon gelaufen und ihre Abwesenheit wurde zu spät bemerkt. Wir haben sie schließlich völlig verstört gefunden.", erklärte sie, „Wir lassen niemanden unter 17 kämpfen."

„Wer kümmert sich um die Kinder?", fragte Theodore.

„Hauptsächlich Professorin Trelawney.", erklärte Lisa.

„Trelawney? Die Unheilsprophetin? Ist sie wirklich dafür geeignet?", erschrak Theodore doch ein wenig.

„Erstaunlicherweise ist sie über sich hinaus gewachsen. Sie scheint noch ganz angetan davon zu sein, wie sie und Narcissa Malfoy dir und Su halfen die Lehrer und Lehrerinnen zu befreien.", grinste Lisa, „Jeder hier kennt mittlerweile die Geschichte."

Theodore gab sich damit zufrieden und nickte Lisa zu, als er weiterging.

„Ich habe immer ein Auge auf Su.", meinte sie leise, während er sich bereits ein Stück entfernt hatte.

Als er sich umdrehte und zu einem Dank ansetzte, war sie längst wieder dabei einem Verletzten zu helfen und damit zu weit weg, um ihn zu hören.

„Wir warten noch fünf Minuten auf McGonagall.", hörte er Neville, der zu der Gruppe rund um Hermine gestoßen war, „Sollte sie bis dahin nicht zurück sein beginnen wir mit der Besprechung."

Neville eilte bereits weiter und nickte Theodore nur am Weg zu. Kaum war Theodore an die anderen heran getreten, kam die unvermeidliche Frage, die ihn kurz die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Wie geht es Su?", fragte Hermine sofort, während sie die Stirn von Rhonda mit einem feuchten Tuch abtupfte.

„Sie ist für den Moment stabil. Aber ich habe vor noch heute den Krankenflügel einzunehmen.", meinte Theodore bestimmt und hielt sich daran aufrecht.

„Ja, dafür bin ich auch.", meinte Hermine energisch.

„Ich brauche jemanden, der an meiner Stelle an Sus Seite wacht und im Notfall die Entscheidungen für sie trifft.", zögerte er nicht länger den Grund seines Erscheines zu nennen.

„Bianca, Alicia und Enid bleiben auf jeden Fall hier.", erklärte Charlie Weasley.

„Ich brauche jemanden der im schlimmsten Fall alles für sie tun würde, das ich für sie tun würde. Ich weiß das ist viel verlangt...", begann er doch Alicia fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Ich kümmere mich um sie. Du musst mir nur eure Wünsche so konkret wie möglich mitteilen.", meinte Alicia sofort.

„Su hat großes Vertrauen in Magie und die Heilkunst. Ich denke es wäre in ihrem Sinne alles zu tun um sie am Leben zu halten egal wie gewagt und experimentell das Verfahren auch scheint.", war Theodore sich sicher.

Alicia nickte, doch ihr Blick sagte ihm, dass sie noch nicht zufrieden war. Theodore ahnte welche Information sie benötigte, aber er ließ sie die Frage stellen, da er nicht in der Lage war es selbst zur Sprache zu bringen.

„Wenn eine Behandlung droht ihre geistigen oder körperlichen Fähigkeiten dauerhaft zu schädigen?", fragte sie schweren Herzens.

Theodore brauchte einen Augenblick sich zu fassen, die Möglichkeit in Erwägung zu ziehen traf ihn weit heftiger, als er es befürchtet hatte. Er atmete tief durch und zwang sich nicht zurück zu Su zu sehen, weil es ihm die Kraft genommen hätte, die er brauchte um diese Entscheidung zu treffen.

„In dem Fall denke ich, dass es notwendig sein wird abzuwägen, ich würde mich immer für den Mittelweg entscheiden, ich weiß nicht wie Su entscheiden würde, aber ich denke das sinnvollste ist es die Methode zu wählen die den größten Erfolg verspricht und ihre intellektuellen Fähigkeiten am geringsten einzuschränken droht.", dann besann sich Theodore einer Sache, in der er sich sicher war Sus Entscheidung zu kennen, „Ich bin mir sicher Su kann besser damit leben körperliche Einschränkungen davon zu tragen als geistige."

„Du bist sicher, dass du kämpfen willst?", fragte Alicia ihn ernst.

Es wäre nicht leicht sie in ihrem Zustand zurück zu lassen, doch den Krankenflügel einzunehmen war das einzige was er für sie tun konnte. Sein Blick fiel auf Hermine, denn er brauchte jemanden der ihn verstehen konnte und er glaubte fest, dass sie das war. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Wir haben Dumbledore. So kann Alicia dich unter Umständen kontaktieren.", zog sie eine Schokofroschkarte hervor, „Er ist mit uns hier in Hogwarts eingesperrt. Und es war nicht das Werk von McGonagall."

„Er kann noch innerhalb der Karten wechseln?", war Theodore sehr überrascht, doch er glaubte ein Muster zu sehen.

Hermine entging sein Blick nicht und sie stand auf und trat näher an ihn heran, als würde die Information so leichter und schneller den Weg zu ihr finden.

„Anders als die Gemälde und die Schokofroschkarten agieren die Spiegel in keiner Form jemals innerhalb von Hogwarts. Ihre Dimension ist nicht mit unserer überlagert außer an der Schnittstelle. Ähnlich verhält es sich mit dem Raum der Wünsche.", meinte Theodore.

„Meinst du wir können die Räume hierher verlegen?", fragte Hermine.

„Das ist eine gewagte Idee, da es durch die Barrieren die wir nicht kennen zu Komplikationen kommen könnte und bei so vielen Menschen im Dorf wäre es zu riskant. Wir können es natürlich an den Spiegeln probieren, aber selbst dann wenn wir Erfolg haben wäre es mir zu gefährlich das Dorf zu verlegen.", wiegte Theodore den Kopf hin und her, „Aber wir können leichter auf die Natur des Zaubers schließen. Und ich denke es ist neben dem Schutz den McGongall Hogwarts bietet der Grund weshalb die Armee Hogwarts noch nicht gestürmt hat. Sie wissen, dass wir den Moment in dem sie die Tore öffnen nutzen werden um selbst Verstärkung zu holen."

„Wir müssen also permanent die Spiegel überwachen.", schloss Hermine.

„Und einen Posten am Eingang des Refugiums aufschlagen.", ergänzte Snape.

Theodore pflichtete ihnen bei und fuhr dann mit seinen Überlegungen fort.

„Der Zauber ist außerdem zu dynamisch um ihn von Gegenständen abhängig zu machen, ich denke sie benutzen einige ihrer Leute und sie müssen sich alle hier in Hogwarts befinden und ich gehe davon aus, dass sie miteinander in Verbindung stehen. Sie müssen magisch verbunden sein um sofortige Änderungen vornehmen zu können und auch eine sichere Möglichkeit haben um kommunizieren zu können.", erklärte Theodore seine Theorie.

„Wir müssen sie also nicht nur ausschalten, wir müssen sie alle zur selben Zeit ausschalten, wenn wir Verstärkung wollen. Und wir müssen darauf vorbereitet sein, dass wir damit auch der Armee die Tore öffnen.", schloss Hermine.

„Wir können das Schloss unsererseits abriegeln. Sobald wir alle störenden Einflüsse aus dem Schloss gebannt haben, dürften unsere Barrieren möglichen Angriffen lange standhalten. Wenn wir sie ständig erneuern und verändern über einen wesentlich längeren Zeitraum.", war Snape überraschend zuversichtlich, und wenn er das war, wertete Theodore das als ausgesprochen gutes Zeichen.

„Um zu kommunizieren sollten wir also doch die Spiegel an die Umstände anpassen.", überlegte Hermine.

„Dafür haben wir nicht genug Zeit. Ich schlage vor wir passen den Zauber den du für die Münzen verwendet hast an. Sie kennen zwar die Münzen, aber für den Augenblick ist es sicher genug.", brachte Theodore einen alternativen Vorschlag.

Mitten in ihrem Gespräch wurde es ein weiteres Mal laut im Raum. Die Tore wurden geöffnet. Gespannt blickte Theodore hinüber. Tatsächlich trat als erstes Professorin McGonagall ein, ihr folgten Callandra, Ernie, Hannah, sowie Fred und Harry, die Lupin in ihre Mitte genommen hatten. Lupin sah entsetzlich aus und gegen ihn wirkten sogar die Verletzungen von Ernie, Hannah, Fred und McGongall nichtig.

Hastig winkte Chris Theodore zu Su hinüber. Schnell lief er zu ihnen, denn Chris musste sich wieder der Aufgabe widmen einen freien Platz für Lupin zu finden. Er bettete ein Mädchen, das neben Su untergebracht war um. Sie teilte sich nun eine Matratze mit einem anderen Mädchen.

Su lag immer noch genauso da wie er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Leise begann er mit ihr zu sprechen, erzählte ihr, was sie eben herausgefunden hatten und wie sie es nutzen würden, um ihr zu helfen und eine Festung für den Widerstand zu errichten, die dem Ministerium die Stirn bieten könnte. Er hoffte, dass sie es hörte und es sie bekräftigte zu kämpfen und wieder gesund zu werden. Er hatte Mühe seine Stimme positiv klingen zu lassen, als er sah, wie schlimm Lupin zugerichtet worden war.

„Dora.", klang seine Stimme mehr nach einem Wimmern.

„Wir holen sie raus, Remus.", entgegnete Hermine, die mit den anderen an sein Bett geeilt war, während Bianca und Enid zurückgeblieben waren, um Rhonda weiter zu betreuen.

„Nein, Dora hat es geschafft.", widersprach er und jedes Wort war eine Herausforderung für ihn.

„Es tut mir leid, Remus. Sie wurde gefangen.", schüttelte McGonagall den Kopf.

„Nein, nein.", widersprach er und ließ die Anwesenden fast verzweifeln, es kostete ihn sämtliche Kraft gegen ihre Stimme anzukommen, doch was er sagte, gab Theodore Hoffnung und ließ ihn Sus Hand fester und zuversichtlicher drücken, „Dora hat eine Aurorin überwältigt. Sie hat den Krankenflügel unterwandert."

„Hast du das gehört Su.", war Theodore überwältigt, „Wir haben bereits den Fuß in der Tür. Bald können wir dir helfen. Halte durch."

Vorsichtig zog er die Hand seiner Frau näher und beugte sich über sie, um sie sanft zu küssen. Er ließ sie auch nicht los als die Besprechung begann, denn alle die an der Planung der nächsten Aktionen teilnehmen wollten begannen sich rund um die Betten von Lupin, Remus und Luna zu sammeln.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Brutal stieß der Beamte Zacharias zu Boden, kaum hatten sie den Krankenflügel betreten. Zacharias schlug mit dem Gesicht auf, da sie ihn mit einem Zauber belegt hatten, der ihn unbeweglich machte. Er hörte Poppy entsetzt aufschreien, doch sie erntete nur harsche Worte und wurde aufgefordert ihre Arbeit sofort fortzusetzen.

„Ich muss sie alle untersuchen, um festzustellen welche Priorität ihre Verletzungen haben.", widersetzte sich Poppy.

Zacharias konnte hören wie sie näher kam, doch offenbar wurde sie aufgehalten.

„Sie werden unverzüglich ihre Arbeit fortsetzen.", fuhr ein Beamter sie an, „Sobald unsere Leute versorgt sind, können sie sich um die hier kümmern."

„Mit Verlaub, aber ich weiß was ich tue. Alle ihre Leute sind bereits stabil. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob das Mädchen atmet.", meinte sie so scharf wie er es nie von Poppy Pomfrey erwartet hätte.

Zacharias konnte hinüber zu den anderen sehen, es war nicht schwer zu erkennen welche der jungen Frauen sie meinte. Padma war blutüberströmt und nicht bei Bewusstsein. Er sah das Entsetzen in Morags Augen, die versuchte sich loszureißen und die stumm schrie, da eine Beamtin mit einem genervten Seufzen ihre Stimme behext hatte.

„Hör auf zu schreien, sonst bleibst du stumm.", zischte die Beamtin.

Morag schien sich dessen zu besinnen, dass sie ihre Stimme brauchen würde und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen.

„Sie braucht Hilfe.", protestierte Dean gegen das Vorgehen der Beamten, „Wenn sie Ms Pomfrey nicht entbehren können, dann lassen sie uns zumindest ihre Wunden verbinden."

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass wir auf diesen alten Trick reinfallen.", höhnte die Beamtin nur.

Zacharias spürte die Wut in sich brodeln. Zu gerne hätte er sich vom Zauber befreit und diese furchtbare Person in ihre Schranken verwiesen. Ihr Blick und das verschlagene Grinsen sagten ihm deutlich, dass sie soetwas wie Genugtuung dabei empfand sie zu quälen. Wohl um sich selbst zu unterhalten, erlaubte sie Morag wieder zu sprechen.

„Lassen sie mich ihr helfen. Sie könnte sterben.", flehte Morag.

„So wie sie aussieht, ist sie vielleicht ohnehin schon tot. Dafür riskierst du meinen Ärger?", höhnte die Frau nur.

Wie konnte das Ministerium dieses Monster nur auf eine Schule loslassen. Er wusste nicht was mit dieser Frau nicht stimmte, aber irgendetwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Als sie plötzlich Pergamente auf sich zuschweben ließ, wurde Zacharias anders zumute. Es steckte keine Willkür dahinter, die Frau verfolgte einen Plan.

Zacharias sah hinüber zu Dean, hinter ihm in eine Ecke gedrängt standen Justin, Daphne und Blaise. Blaise hatte seinen Arm um Daphne gelegt. Als Daphne plötzlich, wohl einem Instinkt folgend für einen Augenblick die Hand auf ihren Bauch wandern ließ, kniff die Hexe die Augen zusammen.

„Sehr interessant.", meinte sie hinterhältig und holte ein Pergament hervor, „Daphne Greengrass, verheiratet mit Justin Greengrass geborener Finch-Fletchley. Aber der junge Mann an ihrer Seite ist nicht ihr Ehemann. Nein, das ist Blaise Zabini, reinblütig wie sie selbst."

Zacharias schlug das Herz bis zum Hals als die Hexe auf die kleine Gruppe zuging und selbst Morag hatte ihre Augen von Padma genommen, die sie sonst fixiert hatten. Regungslos beobachteten sie was die Hexe vor hatte. Sie ordnete den fünf Auroren, die sie bewachten an zur Seite zu treten. Als sie auf Daphne zugehen wollte, stellte sich Justin ihr in den Weg.

„Wie niedlich und naiv. Und das für eine Ehebrecherin.", schüttelte sie den Kopf und ließ ihn von einem Auror zur Seite nehmen.

Sie baute sich direkt vor Blaise und Daphne auf. Blaise wollte sich vor Daphne stellen, doch ein Signal der Hexe genügte und ein Auror hielt ihn fest. Sie stellte sich dicht vor ihn.

„Jemanden wie sie sollte gehörig verprügelt werden, wenn sie mich fragen.", erklärte sie und als sie sich umwandte stießen Daphne und Morag einen entsetzten Ton aus.

Die Hexe begann erheitert zu lachen.

„Meine Güte, sie haben ja auch so eine dumme einfälltige Frau. Ist das herrlich.", spottete sie, „Nun wo war ich? Ja, sie verdienen eine gehörige Tracht Prügel und ich weiß wo es am meisten weh tut."

Blaise zeigte keinerlei Furcht, regungslos blieb er vor ihr stehen. Doch schon im nächsten Moment fuhr er mit einem entsetzlichen Schrei zusammen. Ja, die Hexe wusste wo es wehtat und trieb auch Zacharias Tränen in die Augen, da er zu verstehen begann.

Mit immenser Wucht schleuderte die Hexe ihre Faust in Daphnes Bauch. Diese hatte keinerlei Chance sich zu schützen, da der Schlag völlig unerwartet kam. Wimmernd ging sie in die Knie und sackte zusammen.

„Nein.", wimmerte sie am Boden kauert.

„Oh hat es weh getan.", wandte sich die Hexe sarkastisch an sie.

Daphne sah ihr entsetzt in die Augen, und umklammerte ihren Bauch. Das hinderte die Hexe jedoch nicht daran dem allen etwas nachzusetzen. Die Hexe trat Daphne ganz plötzlich in den Bauch und selbst der Versuch sich zu schützen half Daphne nicht.

„Nein.", schrien sie alle zur selben Zeit und auch Poppy Pomfrey stimmte fast synchron mit ein.

Zacharias hatte damit gerechnet, dass Blaise sich losreißen würde und jeden Versuch auf die Hexe einzuschlagen – denn nichts anderes wäre wohl seine Reaktion – noch bitter bereuen. Doch es war nicht er, der sie angriff. Blaise wurde zu gut gehalten, es war Morag die sich befreien konnte. Nie hatte er erwartet sie derart zu erleben. Bevor die Auroren sie behexen konnten, hatte sie der Frau das Gesicht zerkratzt, sie getreten und ihr die Nase eingeschlagen und sie tatsächlich zu Fall gebracht. Mit einem Blick der auch Zacharias das Fürchten lehrte, starrte Morag die Hexe an. Sie hielt ein Büschel ihrer Haare in den blutigen Fingern, das sie auch nicht losließ, als ihr Körper von Flüchen zum Beben gebracht wurde. Die Frau hatte mit einem Angriff von Blaise gerechnet, nicht aber mit einem Angriff von hinten. Der Stab der Hexe war zu Boden gefallen. Zacharias sah wohin er rollte. Während sich die Auroren um Morag kümmerten, und die Hexe versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, schnappte Daphne den Zauberstab.

„CRUCIO!", rief sie in einem Tonfall, der Zacharias das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Noch nie hatte er in den Augen eines Menschen so viel Hass gesehen und er konnte ihn so gut verstehen, fühlte ihn so gut mit. Er verzog keine Miene, als die Hexe unter Schmerzen aufschrie. Doch er wusste, dass Daphne dafür bezahlen würde und das bereitete ihm Sorgen.

Ein Fluch traf Daphne, doch auch wenn der Zauber unterbrochen wurde, sie ließ den Stab nicht los. Tapfer hielt sie dem Angriff stand, obwohl Zacharias sicher war, dass sie fast unerträgliche Schmerzen haben musste.

„Ich denke wir erledigen das Problem ein für alle Mal und befreien sie von der gefährlichen Missgeburt. Wir haben ja alle gesehen wie die unkontrollierte Magie des ungeborenen Kindes hier für eine Verwüstung gesorgt hat.", erklärte die Hexe, die sich hinter dem Schutz der Auroren langsam aufrichtete.

Daphne steckte immer noch Flüche ein, doch sie war nicht zu brechen. Für einen Moment glaubte Zacharias wirklich, dass hier nicht nur ihre Macht am Werk war.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zum Krankenflügel und die Verstärkung stürmte sofort auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Dann jedoch geschah etwas, das er sich nicht erklären konnte. Mit einem Mal konnte er sich wieder bewegen. Er sah einen Beamten, der untätig neben ihm stand. Jetzt oder nie, dachte er und sprang auf und griff nach dem Zauberstab. Der Beamte war zu überrascht sich zu wehren und so konnte Zacharias sofort einen Fluch auf einen der Auroren die Blaise zurückhielten werfen. Blaise reagierte richtig und schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab. Es gelang ihm den anderen Auror zu überwältigen. Dean gelang es sich von dem Auror, der sich schnell um Blaise kümmern wollte loszureißen und schon hatte auch er einen Zauberstab in der Hand. Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen auch Justin zu befreien. Zacharias versuchte unterdessen Daphne so gut er konnte zu schützen. Zu gerne wollte er auch Morag helfen, doch schon kamen weitere Auroren und Aurorinnen angelaufen und er musste auch sich selbst verteidigen.

„Bring sie raus!", schrie Zacharias zu Blaise und tatsächlich nutzten Blaise und Daphne den Moment in dem sie nun alle mit vereinten Kräften auf die direkt Umstehenden einschossen und so einen Weg für Blaise und Daphne schafften. Eilig drängte Blaise Daphne weiter. Sie waren schon nahe der Tür, als ein Zauber Blaise zu Boden riss. Er blickte sofort zu Justin, der nicht unweit stand.

„Bring sie sofort hier raus!", schrie er ihn beinahe an.

Justin zögerte nicht. Er half Daphne, die sich bereits vor zwei Aurorinnen die auf sie zukamen schützen musste. Zacharias gelang es einen Beamten zu stoppen, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellen wollten. Und tatsächlich erreichten Justin und Daphne die Tür.

„Ihnen nach!", kam schon der Befehl des höchstrangigen Aurors.

Eine Aurorin und ein Beamter gehorchten dem Befehl. Die Aurorin warf jedoch einen kurzen Blick zurück auf Zacharias und dieser glaubte nun zu verstehen, wie er befreit worden war. Zacharias gelang es zumindest einen der Auroren zu behexen, der Morag festhielt. Dann änderte er seinen Plan, denn ein Blick zur Tür sagte ihm, sie würden es nicht mehr schaffen. Ohne weitere Angriffe zu tätigen stürmte er auf die Liege von Padma zu. So schnell er konnte sprach er der Reihe nach alle Heilzauber die er beherrschte. Er hörte wie in weiter Ferne die Schreie von Morag. Als Zacharias ein Fluch traf, der ihn wieder zu Boden warf, sah er wie Morag sein Werk fortsetzte. Sie tat alles in ihrer Macht stehende um Padma zu helfen. Er war sich sicher gesehen zu haben, dass Padmas Brustkorb sich die ganze Zeit über schwach bewegt hatte. Sie musste noch am Leben sein. Er hörte noch die Stimmen von Dean und Blaise, aber er wusste nicht, weshalb sie schrien. Es könnte ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen sein, dachte er, ehe alles schwarz wurde.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

**A/N: **Mit diesem bösen Cliffhanger melde ich mich ab in den Urlaub. Sollte ich es noch irgendwie schaffen ein Kapitel zu produzieren wundert euch nicht und betrachtet es als Bonus. Aber meiner Einschätzung nach, ist es ohnehin sehr, sehr unwahrscheinlich, aber nicht ausgeschlossen.

Ich danke für eure Reviews und werde so bald als möglich etwas dazu schreiben. Sprich: Nach dem Urlaub. Ich wünsche euch eine wunderschöne Zeit und freue mich schon darauf weiter schreiben zu können. Danke euch allen fürs Lesen und eure unermessliche Geduld und natürlich eure hilfreichen Reviews!


	116. Ankündigung: Verzögerung

Verzögerung

Keine Sorge, ich gebe diese Geschichte bestimmt nicht auf. Entgegen meiner Einschätzung ist vermutlich doch bis Dezember leider nicht an eine Fortsetzung zu denken. Es tut mir leid, aber im Moment habe ich einfach zu viel Stress und Verpflichtungen die vorgehen.

Da mittlerweile auch schon wieder so viel Zeit vergangen ist, will ich die Geschichte auch noch einmal ganz lesen, ehe ich sie wieder fortsetze.

Ich gebe euch so bald ich einschätzen kann wann es weiter geht bescheid und entschuldige mich vielmals, dass ich euch schon wieder so lange warten lassen muss.

Danke für eure Geduld und euer Verständnis und verzeiht die viel zu späte Mitteilung.


	117. Im Wald

**115 Im Wald**

A/N: Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes neues Jahr und danke allen die noch immer lesen für ihre Geduld. Ich danke euch für eure Reviews! Wie es mit den Updates ausschauen wird kann ich noch nicht sagen, ich gebe bescheid sobald ich es weiß.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Die plötzliche Kälte riss Ginny brutal aus ihrer Ohnmacht. Völlig verwirrt sah sie um sich. Sie gewannen rasant an Höhe. Ein Blick durch den Nebel gab nicht viel Aufschluss, aber sie meinte eine Gestalt weiter unten ausgemacht zu haben.

„Werden wir verfolgt?", fragte sie Draco leise.

„Sieh an, wer da aufgewacht ist.", gab er an Molly weiter und ließ die Frage erst einmal unbeantwortet.

„Ein guter Zeitpunkt.", meinte Molly und klang, als hätte sie einiges hinter sich, „Wir sind gleich da."

„Wo?", fragte Ginny, die weder Hogwarts noch Hogsmeade erkennen konnte.

„Im verbotenen Wald.", erklärte Molly, „Wir haben keine andere Wahl, wenn wir zu den Schlossgründen gelangen wollen. Hogsmeade ist zu gefährlich für uns."

„Wir dachten für einen Moment jemand wäre auf uns aufmerksam geworden, aber es war nur ein junger Thestral.", erklärte Molly.

„Die Zentauren werden nicht besonders erfreut über unsere Ankunft sein.", gab Ginny zu bedenken.

„Nein.", meinte Molly ernst, „Aber das bedeutet auch, dass wir davon ausgehen können hier auf niemanden aus dem Ministerium zu treffen."

Diesem logischen Schluss konnte Ginny nichts entgegensetzen und so nahm sie es hin und hoffte, dass sie das Glück hatten den Zentauren gar nicht erst zu begegnen.

Von ihrer Position aus konnten sie das Schloss in der Ferne kaum erkennen. Auch der Blick auf die Schlossgründe blieb ihnen verwehrt. Das würde bedeuten, dass sie sich völlig unvorbereitet nähern müssten, ohne eine Vorstellung davon, was sich vor den Toren des Schlosses abspielte.

Geschickt manövrierte Draco an den dichtem Geäst der meterhohen Bäume vorbei und brachte sie langsam wieder hinunter zur Erde.

„Möglicherweise wäre es doch ratsam, wenn einer von uns auf anderem Weg zum Schloss fliegt, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Nicht einmal wenn wir noch weiter an Höhe gewonnen hätten, wäre es uns möglich gewesen auch nur zu erahnen was sich in Hogwarts abspielt."

Durch die Worte ihrer Mutter verstand Ginny nun ihr zuvor verübtes Manöver.

„Ich halte es für eine schlechte Idee uns zu trennen. Wir könnten weiter nach Westen fliegen.", brachte Draco einen Gegenvorschlag.

„Die Gefahr dort gesehen zu werden ist einfach zu groß.", sprach Molly sich dagegen aus, „In dem Fall haben wir wohl keine andere Wahl, als auf eine positive Überraschung zu hoffen."

Sie klang nicht als würde es ihr gefallen, aber offenbar hielt sie es selbst nun auch für problematischer getrennte Wege einzuschlagen.

„Was wir auch tun, ich schlage vor wir verlassen diesen Wald am schnellsten Wege.", wurde Draco sichtlich unruhig, als plötzlich etwas raschelte.

Bei den Optionen die es gab, fragte sich Ginny, ob es nicht doch wünschenswert wäre den Zentauren zu begegnen. Mit ihren Zauberstab auf das Gebüsch aus dem das Geräusch kam gerichtet, dachte sie an die grauenhafte Erzählung über Aragogs Kinder, die sie für ihren Geschmack viel zu oft gehört hatte.

„In Deckung!", meinte da auch schon Molly und sie stellten sich hinter einen massiven Baumstamm.

„Was macht ihr hier? Wisst ihr nicht, dass die Herde jederzeit zurück sein könnte?", hörten sie die vertraute Stimme von Firenze, dem verstoßenen Zentauren.

Langsam kamen sie aus ihrem Versteck hervor.

„Könnten wir dasselbe nicht dich fragen?", war Molly nicht beeindruckt.

Firenze kam näher auf sie zu. Ein Käfer flog von seiner Schulter. Ginny war nicht verwundert, als er sich in Rita Kimmkorn verwandelte, da Harry und Hermine ihr dieses Geheimnis längst anvertraut hatten. Draco hingegen stand das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Aber sie sind tot. Ich wurde ihres Mordes beschuldigt!", konnte er es nicht fassen.

„Interessant, auf diese Weise haben sie also überlebt.", war Mollys einziges Kommentar dazu, „Ich habe mich seit ich davon erfahren habe die ganze Zeit gefragt wie sie sich so gut verstecken konnten."

Ginny war doch überrascht, dass Rita so bereitwillig ihr Geheimnis offenbarte.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit.", war Rita nicht daran interessiert das Thema ihres angeblichen Mordes näher zu erörtern, „Es ist sehr erfreulich hier auf Mitstreiter und Mitstreiterinnen zu treffen."

Ginny warf Molly einen fragenden Blick zu, diese zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern und bedeutete Rita weiter zu sprechen.

„Waren sie beim Schloss?", fragte Molly sofort geistesgegenwärtig.

„Nein, aber wir wissen, dass die Armee sich dort bereits formiert hat. Laut unseren Informationen sind sie allerdings noch nicht ins Schloss eingedrungen.", erklärte Rita, „Ihr geht eindeutig in die falsche Richtung. Es führt kein Weg vom Wald an der Armee vorbei."

„Und welchen Weg wollten sie dann gerade einschlagen?", hob Molly die Augenbrauen.

„Wir sammeln uns auf einer Lichtung nicht unweit von hier.", erklärte Rita.

„Wir?", hakte Molly nach.

„Ich kann mit Gewissheit sagen, dass Carl Smith und Xenophilius Lovegood unter den Anwesenden sein werden. Ich weiß nicht, wen sie mittlerweile erreichen konnten.", erklärte Rita.

„Und wo genau waren sie?", war Molly noch skeptisch.

Firenze und Rita warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, ehe Firenze nickte.

„Es gibt nicht nur Bodentruppen. Deshalb haben wir die Thestrale und zwei Hippogreife zusammen getrieben.", erklärte Rita, „Sollte nicht auch ein Riese hier im Wald leben? Wesen will meinen ein derartiger Koloss sei leicht zu finden."

„Grawp hat sich nach dem Krieg zurückgezogen. Er ist sehr friedfertig. Der letzte Krieg hat ihm sehr zugesetzt und er hatte seither das Bedürfnis abseits der Zivilisation zu verweilen.", erklärte Ginny.

Rita seufzte.

„Na, wunderbar. Bei unserer zahlenmäßigen Unterlegenheit wäre er ein große Hilfe gewesen. Du kannst ihn nicht zufällig rufen oder aufspüren?", fragte Rita.

Ginny verneinte.

„Aber Grawp ist sehr aufmerksam, vielleicht bemerkt er uns und will uns helfen.", setzte Ginny dem hoffnungsvoll hinten nach.

Ehe Rita darauf eingehen konnte, nahmen sie wieder Geräusche wahr, es hörte sich nach Schritten ganz in ihrer Nähe an. Sie wurden lauter. Sofort richteten alle ihre Zauberstäbe in die Richtung, Firenze spannte seinen Bogen.

„Ich sagte dir doch hier ist noch jemand außer uns.", erkannte Ginny die Stimme von Romilda McLaggan.

Sowie sie aus dem Gebüsch trat folgte ihr auch ihr Mann, Cormac.

„Und was genau führt euch hierher?", war Ginny äußerst misstrauisch.

„Nun es ist nicht so, als hätten wir eine große Wahl gehabt.", murrte Romilda und streifte sich Blätterwerk vom Kleid das sie trug.

Ginny musterte sie aufmerksam, sie sah so aus als wäre sie eben von einer gehobenen Veranstaltung zurückgekehrt.

„Cormac hat gute Verbindungen, wir waren zu einer Party geladen.", erklärte Romilda, „Derselben wie Lavender und Seamus Finnigan."

„Und wo genau befinden sich die beiden?", fragte Ginny nach.

„Sie sind sehr überstürzt aufgebrochen.", zuckte Romilda nur mit den Schultern.

„Und warum genau seid ihr hier und nicht im Schloss?", war es nun Molly, die die Befragung übernahm.

„Weil sich dort eine Armee formiert hat und ich gerade noch rechtzeitig hörte, dass sie planen alle die sie fassen ungefragt festzunehmen.", erklärte Romilda bereitwillig, „Ich meine, erst dachte ich das kann ja wohl nur ein schlechter Scherz sein, aber dann sah ich wie sie ein paar Viertklässler abführten."

„Das war natürlich noch bevor die Tore versiegelt wurden.", erklärte Cormac, „Aber ehe das der Fall war hatten sie sicher schon an die zwanzig Schüler aufgereiht, die sie mit Kutschen in Richtung Hogsmeade abtransportierten."

„Da kein Weg mehr zurück führte, weil von einer Einheit in Hogsmeade die Rede war haben wir kurzerhand den Entschluss gefasst unser Glück im Wald zu versuchen. In der Hoffnung einen Thestral zu finden.", erklärte Romilda weiter.

„Und wohin genau hattet ihr vor zu fliegen?", hob Molly die Augenbrauen.

„Irgendwie haben wir gehofft auf den Widerstand zu treffen. Ich meine wir wissen, es gibt ihn. Seid ihr der Widerstand?", fragte Cormac und klang dabei sehr einfältig.

Rita verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Na wunderbar, was wir uns hier für Zuwachs anlachen."

Molly warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu, schien aber selbst nicht ganz überzeugt von der Geschichte zu sein. Ginny hingegen hatte weniger Zweifel. Was Romilda erzählte passte sehr gut in das Bild, das sie von dem Ehepaar hatte.

„Ihr wollt also gemeinsam mit dem Widerstand gegen das Ministerium vorgehen?", fragte Ginny ohne ihre eigene – vermutlich ohnehin viel zu offensichtliche – Haltung darzulegen.

„Ja das war unser Plan. Also wir würden wirklich gerne bei euch mitmachen. Naja, außer ihr seid wirklich alle Todesser. Dann wären wir jetzt wohl ziemlich in der Patsche.", meinte Cormac.

Während er diesen Gedanken offenbar nicht ernst zu Ende dachte, trat Romilda einen Schritt zurück.

„Warte mal, laut Tagespropheten sind die Weasleys doch gefährliche Todesser.", quietschte sie und machte Anstalten wegzulaufen.

Aber Rita hielt sie mit einem kurzen Wink ihres Zauberstabes auf.

„Ja natürlich, die Weasleys sind furchterregende Todesser und geben mir gerade ein Exklusivinterview. Sehen sie nur, wir haben sogar Mr Malfoy unter uns. Ich denke wir müssen sie jetzt leider töten.", meinte sie sarkastisch, aber offenbar begriffen die McLaggans das nicht.

Auch Cormac wollte nun voller Entsetzen fliehen.

„Meine Güte, kein Sinn für ein wenig schwarzen Humor.", seufzte Rita nur, „Ich denke sie sind dumm aber harmlos. Sie hier zurückzulassen käme wohl einem Todesurteil gleich."

„Nicht so schnell.", wandte Ginny jedoch ein und ging zu den beiden McLaggans die in unnatürlich wirkenden Posen erstarrt waren.

Romildas Augen weiteten sich als sie dicht vor ihr zum Stehen kam.

„Und wieso meint ihr der Widerstand wäre der rechte Ort für euch?", fragte sie und blickte sie finster an.

Romilda sah an ihrem Körper herunter.

„Meinst du ich will mir meine Figur zerstören, noch ehe Cormac und ich die Gelegenheit hatten in der High-Society zu verkehren. Jetzt wo Cormac bald Karriere als Hüter machen wird ist da sicher kein Platz für lästige kleine Bälger. Und es fehlt noch an Geld für Kinderbetreuung. Ich meine ich habe wirklich besseres zu tun als Kinder zu hüten. All die Einkäufe für die Events zu denen wir bald geladen werden brauchen doch auch ihre Zeit.", erklärte sie als wäre es tatsächlich gerade von größter Relevanz für sie.

„Und Geld!", stimmte Cormac ein, „Ich meine wie soll ich uns nette Kleidung inklusive passender Accessoires finanzieren wenn da auch noch Kinder sind die Geld kosten."

Ginny war sich nicht sicher, was sie mehr schockierte. Die Dummheit oder die Oberflächlichkeit der beiden. Sie hatten einander definitiv verdient.

„Romilda ist zwar link, aber es hört sich für mich ganz überzeugend an.", musste Ginny einräumen, „Aber ich finde wir sollten sie im Auge behalten."

Zu gerne hätte Ginny die beiden als sinnvolle Erweiterung ihrer Gruppe gesehen, aber so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, waren sie mehr eine Last. Während sie ihren Weg fortsetzten gerieten sie immer wieder in Panik oder stolperten. Das Drama, das Romilda ständig darum machte, hinderte sie auch am Vorankommen und Rita wurde verärgert über den Umstand immer schneller und nahm keine Rücksicht mehr auf die Neuzugänge.

„Carl Smith ist der Vater von Zacharias?", fragte Ginny, als sie die Lichtung betraten und die beiden Männer die dort auf sie warteten sahen.

Rita nickte und beschleunigte ihre Schritte noch einmal. Sie begrüßte die beiden Männer, die ihre Begleiter und Begleiterinnen sofort aufmerksam musterten.

„Wir haben bestimmt Verwendung für sie alle.", meinte Carl einen Augenblick später, nachdem Rita ihn vermutlich über Romilda und Cormac aufgeklärt hatte, die er nun ins Auge fasste.

Auf ihr Zeichen hin setzten sich alle in Bewegung, sie bogen erneut in den Wald, allerdings in eine andere Richtung.

„Wir haben einige Vorkehrungen getroffen.", erklärte Carl, während Xenophilius damit beschäftigt war Zauber aufzuheben und ihnen den Weg frei zu machen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung gelangten sie durch das Dickicht zu einer kleinen Hütte. Aber es blieb nicht nur dabei. Kaum hatten sie die Hütte, die kaum Platz für alle bieten durfte, betreten hatten, fanden sie einen riesigen Raum im Inneren von dem aus noch weitere Türen in alle Richtungen führten.

„Wir sind noch wenige.", meinte Carl, „Wie sieht es aus mit der Verstärkung aus dem Refugium? Hast du einen Weg ins Schloss gefunden?"

Rita seufzte schwer.

„Der Weg ins Schloss bleibt ein Problem. Ich war im Refugium. Die Verbindung nach Hogwarts ist blockiert. Der Ausgang nach Hogsmeade ist immer noch da, wir müssen also wie bereits geplant einen Weg finden die Truppen in Hogsmeade abzulenken, während wir so viele wie möglich durch das Portal holen. Sie dürfen es keinesfalls zu früh bemerken oder sie werden uns direkt am Ausgang abfangen.", erklärte Rita.

„Aber hier beißt sich die Katze in den Schwanz. Wir brauchen schon wesentlich mehr Leute um das bewerkstelligen zu können.", wandte Carl ein.

„Deshalb habe ich die da eingesammelt.", zeigte sie auf Ginny und ihre Gruppe.

„Etwas wenige.", meinte Carl.

„Oh, es geht mir nicht um sie, sondern um ihre Verbindungen.", lächelte sie in ihre Richtung.

Molly trat sofort näher an die beiden heran.

„Wir wissen nicht wer sich bereits im Inneren des Schlosses oder im Refugium befindet.", erklärte Molly.

„Habt ihr denn keinen dieser zauberhaften Spiegel?"

Rita war entsetzt als sie verneinten.

„Wieviele sind wir?", fragte sie Carl besorgt.

„Zwölf Mitglieder der Elterninitiative, sieben Bekannte und Freunde von uns allen und ihr sieben.", fasste Carl zusammen, „Aber wir rechnen mit weiterer Verstärkung in den nächsten Stunden. Da wir keine vernetzte Gruppe haben auf die wir zurückgreifen können, sondern hauptsächlich andere Kleingruppen oder Einzelpersonen dauert unerfreulicherweise alles etwas länger."

„Es war doch keine so gute Idee beinahe all unsere Streitkräfte an einem Ort zusammenzutreiben. Wir hätten ahnen müssen, dass das Refugium auch seine Schwachstellen hat. Die weiteren Ausgänge sind zu weit vom Geschehen entfernt und wenn jemand appariert haben sie ihn erst recht.", ärgerte sich Rita, die den Moment nutzte die Anwesenden über alle Details das Refugium betreffend in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Ginny war erschrocken über das Vokabular das Rita verwendete, denn es klang eindeutig danach, dass sie sich wieder in einem Krieg befanden. Das Ziel einer unblutigen Revolution schien verloren.

„Der Plan ist es also die Armee von Hogsmeade her anzugreifen?", fragte Ginny nach.

Rita blickte nachdenklich zu Romilda und Cormac, die hauptsächlich miteinander beschäftigt waren, ehe sie einen Entschluss fasste.

„Ich denke sie beide könnten etwas Erholung gut vertragen.", meinte sie.

„Aber wir wollen auch involviert werden!", meinte Romilda aufgebracht.

„Ja, wir wollen nicht abseits des Geschehens sein.", ergänzte Cormac.

Rita und Carl tauschten unauffällig Blicke aus, die Ginny jedoch nicht entgingen.

„Wunderbar!", erklärte Carl dann plötzlich, „In dem Fall habe ich bereits eine Aufgabe für euch beide."

Er rief jemanden aus dem Nebenraum zu sich.

„Die beiden hier...", meinte er und wartete darauf, dass sie sich vorstellten, was sie auch sehr förmlich taten, „Sie haben sich gerade bereit erklärt euch auf eure Mission zu begleiten."

„Mission?", war Romilda nun doch etwas überfordert.

„Ja, wir brauchen Leute, die Neuankömmlinge abholen und hierher bringen.", erklärte Carl, „Ihr könnt beide fliegen nehme ich an?"

Cormac und Romilda nickten, unschlüssig ob wofür sie gerade eingeteilt wurden wirklich das war was sie sich gewünscht hatten. Es ging allerdings zu rasch und ein kurzer Protest von Romilda wurde einfach übergangen.

„Keine Sorge, es ist die harmloseste Aufgabe die wir hier zu vergeben haben.", beruhigte Carl Molly, die den jungen Leuten nervös nachsah.

„Und nun können wir endlich etwas offener sprechen.", lächelte Rita, „Ich nehme an es ist ganz in eurem Interesse die Armee von den Schlossgründen zu vertreiben."

„Wäre es nicht ratsam erst zu klären was im Inneren das Schlosses vor sich geht, um nicht zu riskieren, dass unsere Handlungen den Wünschen der anderen widersprechen.", wandte Molly ein.

„Meine Güte. Genügt es nicht zu wissen, dass sie offenbar ausweglos in der Falle sitzen.", schnaufte Rita.

„Ich für meinen Teil würde es bevorzugen meinen Sohn und meine Schwiegertochter vor dem Einfall einer weiteren Truppe zu schützen und keine Zeit zu verschwenden.", war auch Carl nicht begeistert von Mollys Einwand.

Ginny wollte schon etwas sagen, doch Molly winkte ab.

„Der Umsturz kommt anders als erhofft.", seufzte sie schwer.

„Nun, aber wohl nicht sehr viel anders als erwartet.", meinte Rita und Ginny kam nicht umhin ihr innerlich zuzustimmen.

Ein Teil von ihr hatte immer schon gewusst, dass es so kommen müsste, dass es ein bitterer Kampf werden würde und Verluste schon von Anfang an vorprogrammiert waren.

„Ich muss herausfinden wo Harry ist.", meinte sie plötzlich und überraschte damit nicht nur ihre Mutter, sondern auch Draco, dessen Blick schließen ließ, dass er so gar nicht verstand, wie sie das in diesem Moment kümmern konnte.

„Unseren Informationen nach müssten er und seine Frau sich im Schloss befinden.", erklärte Carl und holte einen Tagespropheten den er Ginny reichte.

Es war als würde eine Welt für sie zusammen brechen ihn und das Mädchen, das sich als eine junge Slytherin entpuppte, bei ihrer Eheschließung zu sehen. Eine Hand griff nach der Zeitung und zu ihrer Überraschung war es nicht die ihrer Mutter sondern die von Draco.

„Damit ist gerade niemanden geholfen.", kommentierte er und bezog sich auf das Lesen des Artikels.

„Ich nehme an ihr wärt an den führenden Rollen in der Aktion von Hogsmeade interessiert?", bot Rita viel zu bereitwillig an.

„Und was haben sie vor?", wollte Ginny sofort wissen.

„Ich denke ich und Carl sollten das Refugium aufsuchen und die Leute vorbereiten. Wir werden versuchen zurückzukehren, um Bericht zu erstatten. Ich fürchte allerdings ich kann nicht länger den Ausgang von Hogsmeade nehmen. Die Gefahr, dass sie es zu gut gesichert haben ist zu groß. Daher besteht die Gefahr, dass wir erst zurückkehren, wenn ihr den Weg für die Truppen längst frei gemacht habt. Daher wäre es ratsam wenn ihr und Xenophilius gemeinsam die Aktion hier in die Hand nehmt.", erklärte sie.

Etwas daran gefiel Ginny ganz und gar nicht, und ihr entging nicht, dass auch ihre Mutter nicht gänzlich zufrieden gestellt war. Nicht einmal Draco und Xenophilius waren bereit es einfach so hin zu nehmen.

„Aber würde es dann nicht mehr Sinn machen mit den Truppen im Refugium zu warten?", wollte Xenophilius nun wissen.

„Für den Fall, dass unser Plan misslingt, halten wir es für sinnvoll einen alternativen Plan zu verfolgen.", meinte Carl, „Wir werden das Refugium mit einer kleinen Gruppe durch den Londoner Ausgang verlassen."

„Aber gibt es denn keine näheren?", fragte Molly skeptisch nach.

Rita warf Carl einen sehr unzufriedenen Blick zu, doch er zuckte nur fast unmerklich mit den Schultern. Ginny jedoch war aufmerksam genug es zu bemerken.

„Wir wollen den Umstand nutzen noch weitere Verstärkung zu organisieren.", meinte Carl, „Wir halten es aber für sinnvoller mit einer ausreichend großen Gruppe unterwegs zu sein, da wir nicht ausschließen können angegriffen zu werden, sollten wir entdeckt und identifiziert werden."

So schlüssig es auch klingen mochte, Ginny wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es lediglich ein gut gewählter Vorwand war.

Xenophilius schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben, auch wenn er sichtlich unzufrieden war, dass er nicht eher in dieses Vorhaben eingeweiht worden war. Anstatt sich dafür zu rechtfertigen wandte sich Carl mit einer Bitte an Xenophilius.

„Trage Sorge dafür, dass unsere Kinder diesen Kampf unbeschadet überstehen."

„Das werde ich.", meinte Xenophilius und ließ die Sache auf sich beruhen, auch wenn ihm das Unbehagen weiterhin ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Vielleicht wäre es ratsam wenn jemand von uns sie beide begleitet.", schlug Molly da jedoch ganz überraschend vor.

„Ich denke es macht keinen Sinn mehr fähige Kämpfer vom Geschehen zu entfernen.", meinte Rita überzeugt.

„Aufgrund unserer Verbindungen könnten wir aber vielleicht für größeren Zuwachs aus London sorgen.", spielte Ginny auf die Londoner Gruppe an.

Rita wollte wieder etwas entgegnen, doch da Molly misstrauisch wurde, und Ginnys Argumen nicht zu entkräften war, lenkte Carl ein.

„Ich sehe kein Problem darin, wenn uns jemand begleitet. Es könnte tatsächlich von Vorteil für uns alle sein.", sagte er an Rita gerichtet und wandte sich dann an Molly, „Nun, wer kommt mit uns?"

Ginny war nicht überrascht, als Molly zu ihr blickte, sie hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass Molly einen Weg zu finden hoffte, der es ihr ermöglichte Ginny vom Kampfgeschehen fernzuhalten.

„Draco, du begleitest Ginny.", wies sie ihn an, ein Umstand der sie auch nicht überraschte.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie der Flug wohl verlaufen war, aber offenbar hatte etwas dazu geführt, dass Draco bereitwillig ihren Anweisungen Folge leistete. Es gefiel Ginny nicht, dass sie nicht an der Mission teilnehmen könnte, die ihnen überhaupt erst ermöglichen würde den Kampf zu beginnen. Aber ihr war bewusst, dass es durchaus wichtig wäre Rita im Auge zu behalten. Irgendetwas führte sie eindeutig im Schilde und die Gefahr, dass es ihnen zu Verhängnis werden würde, musste einfach gebannt werden.

„Gut, dann lasst uns keine Minute verlieren.", erklärte Rita, „Xenophilius ist über die Pläne die wir bisher geschmiedet haben instruiert. Sobald ihr bereit seid schickt uns jemanden ins Refugium."

Molly umarmte Ginny und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Pass gut auf dich auf und versprich mir dich keinesfalls zu übernehmen.", verlangte sie.

„Pass du gut auf dich auf.", meinte Ginny, der sehr wohl bewusst war, dass wohin sie ging im Gegensatz zu Hogsmeade keine wirkliche Bedrohung zu befürchten war.

Ginny war sehr wohl klar, was ihre Mutter wohl zu Draco sagte, als sie diesen abfing, als Ginny bereits außer Hörweite war. Leicht schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, als ihr Blick den ihrer Mutter traf, aber sie konnte sie verstehen. Sie war ihre Tochter, sie würde alles tun um sie zu schützen. Daher war es gut alles zu tun, um sie davon überzeugt sein zu lassen, sie hätte alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan um Ginny vor anderen und auch sich selbst zu schützen. Aber sie würde noch heute kämpfen und niemand würde sie daran hindern. Aber die anderen im Glauben zu lassen sie hätten erreicht was sie wollten würde es auch ihr selbst so viel einfacher machen.

Draco holte sie rasch ein. Schweigend ging er neben ihr her durch den dunklen Wald. Lange schwieg er.

„Spürst du es?", fragte er plötzlich.

Sie nickte, aber zu ihrer Überraschung durchschaute Draco ihre Lüge sofort.

„Mach mir nichts vor.", meinte er ernst, „Darüber sind wir hinaus."

Ihr war nicht klar, was er mit diesem Nachsatz tatsächlich sagen wollte oder bezweckte.

„Spürst du es?", fragte sie daher, um ihn auf die Probe zu stellen.

„Ja.", meinte er wohl wissend was er damit über sich selbst preis gab.

Ginny war überrascht ob seiner Ehrlichkeit, wusste jedoch nicht mehr recht was sie sagen sollte. Sie schenkte ihm ein gequältes Lächeln.

Für einen Moment dachte sie daran ihm zu sagen es wäre in Ordnung, aber sie wusste zu gut, dass er lediglich antworten würde, dass sie das nicht wirklich glaubte, und sie es ihnen beiden ersparen konnte etwas zu sagen, nur damit er sich besser fühlte.

„Wir sind da!", erklärte Rita ganz plötzlich, weshalb jedes weitere Wort obsolet wurde.

Auf der anderen Seite würden sie nicht mehr darüber sprechen, das sagte ihr sein Blick. Sein Blick sagte ihr noch weit mehr, aber im Moment wusste sie nichts damit anzufangen.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Guter Dinge öffnete die junge Frau die Tür zum English Pub in dem sie nun schon seit über einem halben Jahr arbeitete. Noch heute wollte sie nicht recht verstehen, weshalb ihre Großmutter ein derartiges Drama darum gemacht hatte. Sogar ihrer Mutter, die in Sydney an der Universität Englisch lehrte, hatte sie eine E-Mail geschrieben, sie möge ihre Tochter doch bitte rasch zur Vernunft bringen. Aber Senga hatte die alte Frau nur ausgelacht und ihr erklärt, sie hätte ihre Tochter so erzogen, dass sie schon selbst wüsste, was gut für sie wäre. Wenn nicht müsste sie es eben auf die harte Tour lernen. Seit ihr Großvater bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen war, war die alte Dame noch wunderlicher geworden, auch wenn wesen das in ihrem Fall für kaum möglich gehalten hätte.

Hayley war zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit. Ein halbes Jahr vielleicht noch, dann hätte sie genug Geld zusammen gespart um sich ein Rund-um-die-Welt-Ticket zu kaufen. Als sie ihrer Großmutter von dem Plan England zu besuchen erzählte, wurde sie recht ungemütlich und erst nach einer Woche auf der Couch einer Freundin ließ sie sich befrieden, indem Hayley ihre Reisepläne kurzerhand änderte und England mit Irland zu ersetzen gedachte. Ihre Großmutter drohte auch an das Ticket vor ihrer Abreise zu inspizieren. Hayley machte sich nichts daraus, ein Flug von Dublin nach London war so günstig, dass sie ihn einfach separat und vor Ort buchen würde.

Sam, der Besitzer des Lokals war gerade dabei den Tresen zu reinigen. Mit einem Nicken grüßte sie ihn und blickte dann hoch zum Fernseher, den er wie immer eingeschaltet hatte. Er zeigte stets englisches Fernsehen. Gedankenverloren verfolgte sie die Nachrichten.

„In diesem Jahr haben wir die höchste Anzahl an Teenagerschwangerschaften zu verzeichnen. Die Regierung plant gerade eine bessere Aufklärungskampagne. Gründe für den Anstieg konnten noch nicht erhoben werden. Fest steht, dass es sich um Mädchen aus allen Bevölkerungsschichten und -gruppen handelt. Erstaunlicherweise nahmen auch die Hochzeiten Minderjähriger in fast gleichen Ausmaß zu. Was dieser Trend zu bedeuteten hat, dem will jetzt eine Gruppe Soziologiestudenten und Studentinnen aus Liverpool nachgehen.", berichtete die Sprecherin, während mehrere jung verheiratete Paare gezeigt wurden. Bei den meisten zeichneten sich die Bäuche noch nicht einmal ab.

„Ich sag dir, ich weiß nicht was da drüben los ist. Aber wenn du dann dort bist kannst du uns Berichte aus erster Hand liefern, wenn du uns schon nicht mehr unter die Arme greifen kannst.", witzelte Sam.

„Keine Sorge, ich mache einen Blog und halte euch auf dem Laufenden.", lächelte sie.

„Dumm nur, dass du über den Blog schlecht servieren kannst.", neckte er sie mal wieder, aber sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen machen wollte.

Es war nur seine Art ihr zu sagen, dass sie ihm fehlen würde.

„Ich komme ja wieder.", erklärte sie, „Und dann kann ich Arbeit dringend brauchen."

„Ja, das sagen sie alle. Aber es kann so viel passieren. Am Ende heiratest du auch einen Briten und bist schneller schwanger als dir lieb ist.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Na lass das bloß keine Prophezeiung sein.", wies sie den Gedanken weit von sich.

Sie war gerade einmal 20, an Kinder wollte sie wirklich nicht denken. Erst einmal die Reise dann wieder eine Weile arbeiten und danach vielleicht ein Studium. Welches hatte sie allerdings noch nicht entschieden. Vorerst genoss sie es, dass die ganze Welt ihr offen stand.

Während sie Sam zur Hand ging und die Flaschen mit leeren Spirituosen ersetzte, sah sie wieder hinauf zum Bildschirm.

„Nach einem spektakulären Einbruch beim Nahrungsmittelkonzern Thanatos wird vermutet, dass Hermine Snape geborene Granger im Auftrag der Konkurrenz agierte. Thanatos hat nicht bekannt gegeben ob Firmengeheimnisse entwendet wurden. Der Sicherheitsfirma, die sie unvorsichterweise einstellte ohne sie zuvor sorgfällig zu überprüfen, wurden sämtliche Aufträge von Thanatos entzogen.", lautete der nächste Bericht.

„Hermine Granger.", murmelte Hayley, „Irgendetwas sagt mir der Name."

„Nicht unbedingt ein Allerweltsname, aber sicher auch nicht so ungewöhnlich.", zuckte Sam mit den Schultern.

Hayley ließ es aber keine Ruhe. Sie ging an den Computer, seine Internetverbindung ließ zwar zu wünschen übrig, aber sie hatte ohnehin genug zu tun, während er lud. Kaum war sie zurück fand sie einige Links zu Videos. Kaum war sie zurück war eines geladen und sie erschrak.

„Da ist doch tatsächlich ein Video von ihr nackt in der Dusche dieser Firma.", erklärte sie Sam, der dadurch neugierig geworden zu ihr trat.

„Sieht gut aus.", kommentierte er nur, während Hayley rügend den Zeigefinger erhob, dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen, „Ich habe auch schon die Suche benutzt, aber das kam da noch nicht. Da war noch gar nichts. Aber ich habe etwas anders gefunden. Ich hab mir die Seite von Thanatos angesehen und etwas sehr unterhaltsames gefunden. Warte, ich glaube ich habe es abgespeichert."

Hayley runzelte die Stirn, was könnte es auf einer Firmenseite schon unterhaltsames geben. Tatsächlich fand Sam die Datei und gab sie Hayley zu lesen.

„Erlass 35e?", war sie verwirrt und verstand nicht recht was das stand.

Wenn es ein Scherz war, dann musste es wohl ein ziemlicher Insider sein. Soweit sie davon schließen konnte ging es um ein Ehegesetz, die Frage war aus welchem Land es stammte, es konnte sich schließlich unmöglich auf ein Land wie England beziehen.

„Reinblut? Halbblut?", fragte sie, „Ist das eine rassistische Seite? Und was bitte soll Muggelgeboren sein."

„Muggel.", schüttelte Sam den Kopf, „Hört sich irgendwie nach einer Arte Nagetier an wenn du mich fragst."

Die Tür ging auf und Hayley wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, es war Tony, einer ihrer Stammgäste. Er ging gleich an die alte Jukebox, dabei wusste er doch schon, dass er kein Glück haben würde. Die einzige die sie zum Spielen brachte war Hayley. Als er wieder keinen Erfolg hatte kam sie ihm zur Hilfe und schon spielte sie das Lied seiner Wahl ab.

„Siehst du Hayley, was sollen wir hier nur ohne dich machen. Vor allem Tony. Ich denke du solltest deine Reise besser verschieben.", schlug Sam mal wieder lachend vor.

Gerade als sie etwas entgegnen wollte sprang die Tür auf. Irritierte blickte sie auf die seltsam gekleidete Gruppe. Wären sie nicht in so seltsam altmodische Kleider gehüllt, hätte sie fast behauptet es könnten Men in Black sein. Sam schien das ähnlich zu sehen.

„Keine Aliens hier!", erklärte er lachend, doch er riss weit seine Augen auf, als einer der Männer hastig etwas aus seiner Tasche zog.

Instinktiv sprang Hayley in Deckung, doch aus dem Augenwinkel glaubte sie gesehen zu haben, dass es keine Pistole war die der Mann zog, es sah aus wie ein kleiner Stab. Erschrocken sah sie wie ein Strahl Sam traf, der nächste Tony. Hastig versuchte sie zu entwischen, doch eine Frau holte sie ein. Irritiert sah sie auf den Stab den sie trug. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie gesagt es wäre ein Zauberstab. Aber was wusste sie schon, gerade eben waren Sam und Tony schließlich von merkwürdigen Strahlen getroffen worden.

Die beiden schienen benommen, aber nicht verletzt. Hayley suchte verzweifelt nach einen Ausweg aber es gab keinen.

„Keine Sorge, gleich ist alles vergessen.", meinte die Frau mit ruhiger Stimme, „Wir tun dir nichts."

Hayley fand diese Aussage doch etwas absurd in Anbetracht dessen, was sie gerade eben mitangesehen hatte. Sie hatte nicht vor irgendetwas davon zu vergessen. Als der Strahl sie traf war sie verwundert. Nichts geschah. Geistesgegenwärtig ließ sie auch ihren Kopf träge hängen, wie Sam und Tony. Da sie die Augen geschlossen hatte konnte sie nichts erkennen, aber sie hörte das Klopfen auf der Tastatur des Computers.

„Erledigt.", meinte sie dann.

Hayley hörte die Schritte und dann die Tür die geschlossen wurde. Sie wartete einen Augenblick ehe sie wagte die Augen zu öffnen. Es war sehr irritierend, als Sam und Tony mit einem Mal wieder zu reden begannen als sei nichts vorgefallen. Hayley ging hinüber zum Computer. Die Datei war verschwunden.

„Hey Sam.", meinte sie, „Hast du mir nicht eben eine Datei geöffnet?"

„Du hast wohl zu viel Zeit in der prallen Sonne verbracht.", lachte er, „Du hast mir doch ein Video gezeigt."

Tatsächlich war noch immer die Seite geöffnet auf der die duschende Hermine Granger zu sehen war. Sie wagte nicht näher auf den Vorfall einzugehen. Sam und Tony würden sie ohnehin nur für verrückt halten und sie wollte den seltsamen Gestalten nach Möglichkeit nicht wieder begegnen. Wenn sie recht überlegte war sie sich nicht einmal so sicher, ob sie selbst glaubte was ihr eben widerfahren war. Und diese Möglichkeit entsetzte sie schwer, da sie sofort an ihren Vater denken musste. Aber möglicherweise war es tatsächlich nur die düstere Vision eines Sonnenstichs gewesen.

Und dann fiel ihr plötzlich ein, wieso ihr der Name bekannt vorgekommen war. Kurz bevor ihr Großvater ums Leben kam hatte sie ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und ihrer Großmutter überhört.

„Ihre Tochter Hermine Granger hat durch ihre Rolle im Krieg große Bekanntheit erlangt.", meinte er.

„Was bedeutet das für uns?", war ihre Großmutter besorgt gewesen.

Ihr Großvater hatte nicht geantwortet, er musste Hayley gehört haben. Das war immer eine seiner Gaben gewesen. Sie konnte sich noch so leise verhalten, seine Ohren waren fast übermenschlich gut.

„Hayley?", hatte er gefragt und sie war zur Tür hereingetreten.

„Ich habe nichts gehört.", sagte sie sofort, da sie wusste, dass sie nicht mit ihr über den Krieg vor dem sie als sie in ihrem Alter waren geflohen waren sprechen wollten.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihr doch irgendwann von unserer Flucht aus Polen erzählen.", überlegte ihr Großvater, „Wenn ich zurück bin, dann sprechen ein einziges Mal darüber. Dann beantworten wir all deine Fragen und dann lassen wir es ruhen."

Sie hatte nur genickt. Niemals hätte sie erwartet, dass sie bereit wären darüber zu sprechen. Nicht einmal ihrer Mutter hatten sie von ihrem Leben in Polen erzählt. Sie hatten ihre ganze Familie verloren, kein Lebender verband sie mehr mit Europa.

Dann war ihr Großvater verunglückt und sie hatte es nie über sich gebracht ihre Großmutter um die Einlösung des gegebenen Versprechens zu bitten.

Sie überlegte ob sie ihre Großmutter darauf ansprechen sollte. Aber Hermine Granger konnte nicht die sein die sie meinte. Sie war vielleicht 20, so alt wie sie. Möglicherweise hatte sie eine Mutter oder eine Großmutter mit dem selben Namen, denn einen anderen Krieg konnten ihre Großeltern wohl kaum gemeint haben.

Von ihrem Erlebnis konnte sie ihr schlecht erzählen. Ihre Großmutter würde es ihrer Mutter erzählen und da sich ihr schizophrener Vater vor Jahren das Leben genommen hatte, wollte sie niemanden der beiden beunruhigen. Umso mehr sie an ihn dachte, desto mehr zweifelte sie an ihrem eigenen Verstand. Es machte ihr Angst. Die Vorstellung es könnte ihre Reise vereiteln traf sie schwer. Sie hoffte ein Ereignis wie dieses würde sich nicht wiederholen, sie hoffte es wäre nur etwas einmaliges. Sie hatte gesehen was die Krankheit aus ihrem Vater gemacht hatte. Sie wollte nicht enden wie er.

„Sam, mir geht es nicht gut.", meinte sie schließlich, sie musste schnell hier raus.

Besorgt sah er sie an.

„Na wenn du das sagst, dann muss es ja wirklich was ernstes sein."

Hayley nahm sich nur frei, wenn sie es nicht einmal mehr schaffte sich aufrecht zu halten. Vielleicht weil sie tief in sich wusste, dass ihr die Zeit davonlief. Diese Reise wäre vielleicht ihre letzte Chance für eine Unternehmung dieser Art.

„Sandra hat gerade gesagt sie fährt nachhause. Sie soll dich mitnehmen.", erklärte Sam sofort und deutete auf Hayleys Nachbarin.

Hayley wäre lieber zu Fuß gegangen, aber in Anbetracht ihres Erlebnisses hielt sie es für das beste einfach nur zu nicken. Wenn sie einfach darüber schlafen würde, käme hoffentlich alles wieder in Ordnung. Sie dachte an Sams Vorschlag die Reise zu verschieben und dann an die Summe die sie bereits gespart hatte. Wenn sie ein paar Stationen auslassen würde und immer wieder arbeitete, würde sie die Reise vielleicht tatsächlich verschieben können. Aber nicht in die Richtung die Sam gerne gesehen hätte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

A/N: Wenn ich noch einmal beginnen würde, dann würde ich sehr viel anders machen. Neville würde ich auf jeden Fall eine wesentlichere Rolle geben. Aber das ist nur eines von vielen vielen Dingen...


	118. Ankündigung: To live, love and loot!

„To live, love and loot!"

Bedingt durch sehr viele teilweise sehr unerwartete Ereignisse ruht diese Geschichte nun schon viel zu lange. Darum und weil ich endlich einmal etwas fertig machen muss habe ich nun mit einem Freund gewettet.

Bis 25. August 2012 ist diese Geschichte fertig, sonst bekommt er eine Flasche Captain Morgan und ich keinen Schluck davon.

Also ich werde mein Bestes tun und hoffe euch nicht zu enttäuschen!


	119. Poppy Pomfrey

**116 Poppy Pomfrey**

Justin hatte den Arm um Daphnes Schulter gelegt und brachte sie schnellen Schrittes weg vom Krankenflügel. Der Korridor war leer, aber er war sich der Gefahr eines möglichen Hinterhaltes bewusst. Sein Herz pochte wild, aber er war zuversichtlich, er musste einfach Erfolg haben. Er warf einen Blick auf Daphne, ängstlich legte sie eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Ich fühle mich nicht gut.", meinte sie den Tränen nahe.

„Du musstest auch vielen Flüchen standhalten. Aber ich verspreche dir..."

„Versprich mir nichts, das du nicht halten kannst. Alle tun das. Ich will nicht, dass du einer von ihnen wirst.", sah sie ihn mit unglaublichen Ernst an.

Dennoch, er war sich sicher sie hatte ihn niemals zuvor mit ihren Worten mehr Zuneigung entgegen gebraucht. Justin nickte nur und es genügte.

„Danke.", war es nur ein Hauch, kaum ein gesprochenes Wort, ihr fehlte die Kraft.

Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich einen kurzen Laut, den er als Beginn eines Schreis der unterdrückt wurde identifizierte. Hastig brachte er sich und Daphne in Deckung.

„Bleibt stehen.", war ihm die Stimme der Aurorin, die ihnen folgte, weil ihr Kollege offenbar am Boden lag, vertraut.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick zeigte Tonks ihm sein Gesicht. Sie eilte zu ihnen und sah sich hastig um.

„Ich bringe euch zurück. Ich habe den Beamten behext.", erklärte sie und reichte Justin den Zauberstab den sie dem Beamten abgenommen hatte, „Seht zu, dass ihr einen Vorrat an Zauberstäben habt. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir ihn noch dringend brauchen werden."

Justin ließ ihn hastig in seiner Robe verschwinden.

„Geht vor mir her.", ordnete Tonks an und Justin tat wie ihm geheißen.

Daphne blickte kurz zurück zu Tonks, als sie ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne richteten trafen sich kurz ihre Blicke, er glaubte ein wenig Hoffnung darin sehen zu können, die aber gleich wieder verschwand, und er wusste weshalb.

„Ich bringe ihn dir zurück. Sobald du, ihr, in Sicherheit seid, lasse ich mich von Tonks zurückbringen. Wir werden vorgeben sie hätte mich wieder eingefangen.", flüsterte er, aber trotz der geringen Lautstärke klang seine Stimme unglaublich stark, er erkannte sie selbst kaum wieder, „Ich bringe sie alle zurück."

„Ich weiß.", kam es leise zurück und er meinte den Ansatz eines Lächelns zu sehen und so etwas wie Stolz, „Justin, es tut mir leid, dass ich mich in dir getäuscht habe. Ich habe dich immer für einen Feigling gehalten, aber meine Einschätzung hätte nicht weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt sein können. Du bist sehr mutig."

„Shhh.", machte Tonks plötzlich und bedeutete ihnen stehen zu bleiben. Einen Moment hielten sie an, aber da war nichts, weshalb sie ihren Weg fortsetzten.

Noch waren sie viel zu weit über feindlichen Linien. Würde ihre Tarnung jetzt auffliegen wären ihre Chancen es sicher auf die andere Seite zu schaffen eher gering.

Er sah wieder zu Daphne und sie erwiderte kurz den Blick, trotz allem was sie in ihrem Leben und an diesem Tag durchgemacht hatte glänzte immer etwas in ihren Augen. Justin war sich sicher, dass dieser Glanz, dieser unbändige Wille, der Grund war aus dem sie all den Horror überlebt hatte.

Als sie sich wieder abwandte verließ ihn plötzlich dieses kurze Glück, dass einen Weg durch all das Grauen gefunden hatte. Bitter begriff er, dass er Daphne nicht einfach anziehend und erotisch fand, er liebte sie. Das Schöne an dieser unerwiderten Liebe war, dass er wusste, dass seine Liebe ihm genug Kraft geben würde, um den Vater ihres Kindes wieder zurück an ihre Seite zu bringen.

Als er plötzlich Schritte hörte, pochte sein Herz wieder schneller. Er versuchte zumindest seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Er senkte den Kopf, wie Daphne und ging weiter, da Tonks keine andere Anweisung gab.

„Bradley.", nickte ein Mann der getarnten Tonks zu.

Tonks nickte nur zurück und ging weiter.

Justin wollte fast schon aufatmen, als er Tonks Aufschrei vernahm. Geistesgegenwärtig stieß er Daphne in einen abzweigenden Gang und drehte sich rasant um. Es gelang ihm den Fluch abzuwehren, den der Auror auf ihn warf.

Dieser ließ sich nicht beirren, er pfiff und mit einem Mal hörte Justin unzählige Schritte. Zuviele.

„Geh.", rief Tonks ihm schwach zu.

Einen Moment zögerte er und wurde fast getroffen, doch da sah er Daphne, die schwach am Boden kauerte. Sie würde es ohne ihn niemals schaffen, vielleicht nicht einmal mit ihm. Er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Hastig warf er mit einem Zauber eine Statue nach dem Auror, der davon zu Boden gerissen wurde. Wie froh er war diese Art der Attacke mit Dean zur Genüge erprobt zu haben. Kaum wollte er sich umwenden, kam auch schon die Nächste und schleuderte ihm einen Fluch entgegen. Hastig wehrte er ihn ab. So schnell er konnte zog er sich in den Gang zurück und zog Daphne hoch. Es war nicht weit zu einer Biegung, das könnte ihr Glück sein. Oder ihr Verderben, sollte jemand aus der anderen Richtung kommen.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Hermine blickte gespannt zu Callandra, die sich entschlossen hatte auch an der Besprechung teilzunehmen und nicht von Harrys Seite wich. Sie wusste nicht recht was sie davon halten sollte. Zu gerne hätte sie auf Harrys Einschätzung ihr Vertrauen zu schenken verlassen, aber da er bewiesen hatte im Moment nicht die besten Entscheidungen zu treffen, blieb sie vorerst lieber skeptisch, selbst wenn es ihm gegenüber vielleicht nicht fair war.

„Wir verfügen nicht über die Karte der Herumtreiber?", fragte Theodore an Harry gerichtet, der enttäuschenderweise verneinte.

„Sie ist sicher verwahrt in Hagrids Hütte.", sagte er und blickte zu dem Halbriesen, vielleicht um sich zu vergewissern, dass er es ihm nicht übel nahm, die Hütte nicht als sein eigenes Zuhause angenommen zu haben.

Hagrid lächelte ihn nur milde an, Hermine vermutete jedoch, dass ihm Harrys Intentionen gänzlich entgangen waren.

„Wir haben allerdings die Geister, die in meinem Auftrag schon die ganze Zeit über Hogwarts überwachen.", offenbarte McGonagall ihren Trumpf.

Sogleich rief sie nach den Geistern und einer nach der anderen erschien, um über die Lage zu berichten.

„Sie halten sich in vier Gruppen auf, die sich neu formiert haben, als Narcissa Malfoy die Gefangenen an einem neuen Ort brachte."

„Das ist es!", rief da Theodore aus, „Das ist der eindeutige Beweis dafür, welchen Schutzzauber sie verwenden. Und damit haben sie uns auch genau verraten wo wir die Träger und Trägerinnen des Zaubers finden werden."

Hermine war gespannt, denn Vermutungen angedeutet hatte er längt.

„Der Zauber hält nur, wenn sie ihn in einer gewissen Anordnung aufspannen. Dafür können kurzfristig wenn es sein muss auch vier Parteien ausfallen, weil er sich immer neue vorher bestimmte Ziele suchen kann. Das bedeutet, dass wir wie vermutet alle fünf Parteien innerhalb eines kurzen Zeitfensters, also nahezu synchron ausschalten müssen und diesen Zustand lange genug aufrecht halten müssen.", bestätigte er die Annahme die er gegenüber Hermine bereits gemacht hatte, „Ich gehe davon aus, dass es sich mindestens um fünfzehn Minuten handeln wird, wenn sie die stärkste Variante gewählt haben, wovon ich ausgehen würde."

„Wir haben also vermutlich keine andere Wahl als sie alleine zu bezwingen.", äußerte Hermine ihre Vermutung, „Während das Band sich neu bilden muss, bleibt da ausreichend Zeit um zumindest etwas Verstärkung aus dem Refugium zu organisieren."

Theodores Blick fiel sofort auf Su. Hermine war klar was er in Gedanken durchspielte. Würde die Zeit reichen, um Su abzutransportieren.

„Einige Sekunden gewiss, aber maximal eine Minute.", meinte er ernst.

„Und wenn wir es nicht schaffen zur exakt gleichen Zeit zu handeln haben wir auch kein Fenster.", schüttelte McGonagall den Kopf, „Es ist wahrlich ein Unterfangen, bei dem sich die Frage stellt ob es sich lohnt."

Hermine wollte bereits etwas sagen, doch die eigentlich ihres Amtes enthobene Direktorin hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen.

„Es macht keinerlei Unterschied wie wir uns der Truppen in Hogwarts entledigen, also würde ich persönlich mich dafür aussprechen es zumindest zu versuchen.", schloss sie.

„Wenn wir in Position sind geben wir uns ein Zeichen über die Münzen. Sobald alle sich gemeldet haben machen wir uns bereit, einige Sekunden später gibt jemand ein Zeichen, die Münze wieder warm und wir schießen.", schlug Hermine vor, wohl wissend, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit beim ersten Schuss einen Treffer zu landen gering war.

Aber zumindest einen Versuch mussten sie wagen.

„Wir sollten uns also einigen wer das Signal gibt, sobald wir Gruppen formiert haben.", trieb Theodore das Gespräch in die richtige Richtung.

Sie hatten auch keinerlei Zeit zu verlieren. Die Geister gaben ihnen bescheid wo die Einheiten des Ministeriums sich aufhielten.

„Die größte Gruppe befindet sich im Astronomieturm.", erklärte die Graue Dame.

Hermine begann die Besen aus ihrer Tasche zu holen, die sie beim Fluchtweg aus dem einst sicheren Hafen mitgenommen hatte. Sie erwiderte das äußerst zufriedene Grinsen, das Snape ihr zuwarf.

„Madam Hooch?", fragte Harry und streckte ihr einen Besen entgegen.

„Mit größtem Vergnügen Mr Potter."

Beim Gedanken an Snapes Flugkünste sah sie sofort zu ihm. Sie kam sich etwas lächerlich vor, da sie sogleich daran gedacht hatte wie wenig ihr seine Entscheidung einer Gruppe anzugehören, der sie sich nicht anschließen konnte, gefiel. Sie kämpfte gerne an seiner Seite. So war sie erleichtert, als Snape keine Anzeichen zeigte sich der Truppe anzuschließen.

„George, Cho?", fragte Harry weiter und die beiden streckten ihre Hände nach den Besen aus, auch Michael verlangte nach einem Besen.

„Wir sollten auch Demelza mitnehmen.", schlug George vor und rief das Mädchen, das gerade bei der Krankenversorgung half zu ihnen.

„Und Professorin Sinistra.", meinte Harry.

Eine kluge Entscheidung wie Hermine befand, da Sinistra den Turm kannte wie keine andere.

„Vergessen sie nicht, dass sie so dicht am Schloss bleiben wie möglich. Wir können nicht abschätzen was passiert, wenn sie die Barriere berühren und ob sie dadurch nicht unser Vorhaben an sich gefährden.", warnte McGonagall noch mal eindringlich, „Aurora, ich nehme an sie beherrschen sämtliche subtile Zauber um derartige Barrieren sichtbar zu machen?"

„Nicht mein Spezialgebiet, wie sie wissen, aber ich denke ich bekomme sie noch recht passabel hin.", bestätigte Sinistra.

„Als Verstärkung sollten wir ehe wir aufbrechen noch alle Quidditchspieler und Spielerinnen fragen, ob sie bereit wären sich anzuschließen.", schloss Harry die Aufnahme neuer Gruppenmitglieder aus ihrer eigenen Mitte.

Hermine war doch überrascht, dass Callandra nicht wie sie erst vermutete Harrys Gruppe beitreten würde. Vielleicht tat sie dem Mädchen unrecht, und sie blieb deshalb an seiner Seite, weil sie keinerlei Bezug zu jemand anderen aus ihrem Kreis hatte.

„Ich nehme mir Umbridges Gruppe vor.", meinte Hermine, ehe jemand anders die Chance hatte sich dieses Auftrages anzunehmen.

„Mit ihr bin ich in der Tat auch noch nicht fertig.", meinte Snape.

„Dad?", fragte Charlie und Arthur nickte.

Da ihnen langsam die Kämpfer und Kämpferinnen ausgingen und es in diesem Fall aufgrund der Positionierung von Umbridges Einheit notwendig wäre sich unauffällig anzuschleichen beließen sie es bei der sehr kleinen Gruppengröße. Die Geister versicherten auch, dass die Gruppierungen sich nicht länger im Schloss verstreut aufhielten sondern sich in ihre vier Basen zurückgezogen hatten.

„Ich werde den Krankenflügel einnehmen.", meinte Theodore sehr bestimmt.

Hermine bewunderte die Zuversicht, die er hatte. Er musste sie haben. Bekümmert sah sie zu Sus Bett. Sie mussten schnell sein.

„Ich bin dabei.", meinte Neville.

„Ich auch.", ließ Luna keine Zweifel aufkommen, ihre Verletzungen würden sie nicht hindern, „Ich bin fit genug."

Remus raffte sich auf und meinte: „Ganz meine Rede."

McGonagall hielt einen Moment inne, nickte dann aber und ergriff das Wort.

„Ich werde, wenn es allen recht ist, mit Daedalus, Hestia, Hagrid und Septima die große Halle übernehmen."

Niemand hatte Einwände.

„Bleiben noch die Gefangenen.", meinte Ernie und nickte Hannah, Anthony und Susan zu.

„Der Eingang des Refugiums.", korrigierte Snape die Annahme damit hätte die Einteilung sich erledigt, „Er ist nicht weit von Narcissas Standort. Und ich bin nicht ganz überzeugt, dass es ausreichen wird eine derart kleine Gruppe zu entsenden. Den Leuten vom Ministerium ist bekannt wo die Gruppe sich befindet, es ist unklar weshalb sie noch nichts unternommen haben."

„Vielleicht um keine Hinweise auf die Natur ihres Zaubers zuzulassen.", spekulierte Hermine.

„Wir brauchen auch Leute hier um die Stellung zu halten.", meinte McGonagall nachdenklich und sah zwischen Flitwick und Sprout hin und her.

Sie könnten keinen der beiden entbehren, war Hermine sich sicher. Wenn das Ministerium nur auf den Moment wartete, dass das 5. Haus geschwächt war, und zu wenige hielten die Stellung würden sie es verlieren und mit ihm ihre Verletzten.

„Ich gehe mit nach unten, und es sollte möglich sein ein paar der Leute hier zu rekrutieren.", schlug Lisa vor.

„Wobei ich der Ansicht bin, dass wir nur äußerst fähige Leute mit der Aufgabe betrauen sollten. Die Gefahr, dass sie den Weg überwachen und so auf unsere Pläne schließen ist relativ groß.", meinte Snape nun.

„Wir sind eine kleine fähige Gruppe.", meinte Ernie und sah zu den vier anderen.

„Enttäuschen sie uns nicht MacMillian, wenn wir uns alle in ein paar Jahren treffen, um über diese alten Zeiten zu plaudern, würde sich ihr Lokal anbieten.", überraschte sie Snape, als er Ernie die Visitenkarte, die er ihm einst in einer Stunde abgenommen hatte, zurückgab.

Hermine war sprachlos. Sie hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass er Ernie runtergemacht hätte mit der Erklärung er müsse dafür sorgen, dass er sich nicht selbst überschätzen würde. Es überraschte sie, dass er offenbar tatsächlich bemerkt hatte, dass es manchmal ganz gut war, wenn wesen etwas Positives hatte für das wesen kämpfen konnte. Als er ihr Lächeln leicht erwiderte, dachte sie für einen Moment, dass es sie eigentlich doch nicht überraschte und auch gar nicht überraschen konnte. Sie hoffte er würde nicht doch eines Tages aufwachen und beschließen wieder ganz der Alte zu sein.

„Wer immer vor dem Refugium wartet: Gehen sie hinein, selbst wenn sie nicht wieder hinaus können und informieren sie die anderen über unsere Lage.", meinte Snape schließlich auch noch.

„Egal ob die Mission gelingt oder nicht, die Teams sollten je nach Lage entscheiden wie es danach weitergeht.", schlug Hermine vor und der Vorschlag wurde angenommen.

„Nun denn, ich würde sagen wir formieren uns und treffen uns in zehn Minuten am Eingang.", schlug McGonagall vor und beendete somit das Treffen.

Als die Gruppe sich zerstreute wurde Hermine bewusst, dass Callandra sich keinem Team angeschlossen hatte. Harry wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihr, ehe sie sich Sprout anschloss und sich daran machte Kräuter zu zerkleinern.

„Harry.", meinte Hermine schwermütig, als er auf sie zukam, sichtlich gewillt mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Hermine.", versuchte er zu lächeln, brachte es aber kaum zustande.

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Es tut mir so schrecklich leid für euch.", bedauerte sie, nach einer kurzen Zeit ließ sie ihn jedoch los, „Aber sag mir, warum bist du hier. Wieso bist du zurückgekehrt? Und ich nehme an du kannst dich nicht an unser Treffen mit Rabastan erinnern."

Harry war irritiert, weshalb Hermine ihn rasch aufklärte. Sorgenvoll lauschte er der Erzählung, vielleicht auch etwas erleichtert ihr nicht sofort Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen.

„Ich konnte unmöglich verantworten, dass du meinetwegen Probleme bekommst.", erklärte Harry.

„Aber wie konntest du annehmen, dass ich wollen würde, dass du deshalb zurückkehrst. Meinetwegen.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Wie konntest du annehmen, dass ich damit leben könnte, wenn du für mich stirbst.", konterte und schmetterte ihr damit etwas entgegen mit dem sie in diesem Moment absolut nicht gerechnet hatte, was sie völlig aus dem Konzept brachte.

„Harry.", meinte sie, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

Er hatte erreicht was er wollte. Es war schwer geworden ihm einen Vorwurf zu machen, auch wenn sie sich sicher war, dass die Situation keinesfalls die gleiche war. Alleine weil es ihnen im Moment vor allem an Zeit mangelte.

„Wie seid Callandra und du wieder da raus gekommen?", fragte Hermine also einfach weiter und hob sich ihre Vorwürfe für später auf.

Als er nichts sagte, erschrak sie.

„Nein, Harry. Sag mir nicht, du hast eine Frau geschwängert nachdem du deine Frau die gerade euer gemeinsames Kind verloren hat zurückgelassen hast.", war sie entsetzt.

„Besonders wenn wesen die weiteren Umstände bedenkt.", meinte plötzlich Snape in sehr unheilvollem Ton.

„Was hätte ich tun sollen?", wehrte er ab.

Hermine hielt es nicht für sinnvoll nun im Streit auseinander zu gehen. Sie mussten beide noch viel leisten heute.

„Lass uns später darüber sprechen.", meinte Hermine daher versöhnlich.

Harry seufzte und nickte, ehe er sich noch einmal von ihr in den Arm nehmen ließ und dann wohl auch nach Quidditch Spielern und Spielerinnen Ausschau hielt wie der Rest seines Teams.

„Die weiteren Umstände?", fragte sie Snape kaum war Harry außer Hörweite.

„Ich denke es ist weder mein noch Harrys Platz dir das mitzuteilen.", meinte er ernst.

„Ich brauche einen klaren Kopf.", meinte Hermine ärgerlich.

„Genau.", meinte Snape.

Hermine entschied sich nachdem sie den Ärger geschluckt hatte auch das zu ignorieren, warum hatte er es auch andeuten müssen, warum hatte er den Zwang gesehen Harry damit zu belasten. Bei Ernie hatte er doch längst solche Fortschritte gemacht. Als er sich abwandte und losging drängte sich ihr jedoch eine Vermutung auf. Ging er davon aus, dass Harry es im Gegensatz zu Ernie nötig hatte wirklich wütend zu sein, um besonders effektiv zu kämpfen?

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Theodore war nicht sofort aufgebrochen, er ließ den Rest seiner Gruppe den Vortritt, wenn es darum ging Leute für ihre Gruppe zu rekrutieren. Neville hatte ohnehin mit Abstand die beste Übersicht wer kampftauglich war, da er einen Großteil selbst versorgt hatte.

Alicia, Rhonda und Lisa blieben mit ihm zurück.

„Ich wäre lieber geblieben, um sie im Auge zu behalten.", meinte Lisa und strich sanft über Sus Hand.

„Alicia und Rhonda sind hier.", meinte Theodore, der ihr damit klar sagen wollte, dass er es ihr nicht verübelte, dass sie nicht wie angekündigt ein Auge auf sie werfen würde.

Dann zog er Sus Knut aus ihrer Tasche und reichte ihn Rhonda.

„Rhonda, würdest du ab dem Moment in dem die Münze das erste mal warm wird versuchen Su und Alicia ins Refugium zu bringen.", sah er sie flehend an.

„Wieso hast du nicht ihr den Trank gegeben?", sah ihn die Elfe mit großen Augen an.

Er hatte diese Frage gefürchtet. Es war eine taktische Entscheidung gewesen, das musste ihr klar sein. Aber er konnte es ihr unmöglich sagen, genausowenig wie er sie belügen konnte.

„Su hätte es so gewollt.", gab er damit die einzige Antwort die er geben konnte und die auch die einzig richtige war.

„Seltsam.", meinte Rhonda, „Wenn die Situation eine andere gewesen wäre, dann wäre ich nur eine Hauselfe gewesen. Niemand hätte in Erwägung gezogen mir diesen Trank zu geben."

„Wir müssen alle noch viel lernen.", meinte Theodore ehrlich, „Aber ich glaube, dass wir am richtigen Weg sind."

Er dachte an Hermine die bestimmt aus viel selbstloseren Gründen auch die Rettung einer Elfe in Betracht gezogen hätte.

„Ich hoffe es für euch.", meinte Rhonda und ihr Blick war hart.

Sie saßen einen Augenblick schweigend da.

„Ich werde ihr helfen.", meinte Rhonda, „Aber ich werde mich nicht für mein Leben bedanken. Du hast abgewogen wie du mehr von euch retten kannst. Macht nicht noch einmal den Fehler und seht uns nur als Figuren in eurem Spiel."

Theodore nickte und schluckte schwer. Er war sich nicht völlig sicher aus welchen Motiven sie ausnahmsweise erstaunlich nachsichtig war.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Das Surren in seinen Ohren war penetrant, nur langsam kehrte das Bild den Augen von Zacharias zurück, doch noch war es verschwommen. Das Wirrwarr an Stimmen erschien ihm viel zu weit weg, wo doch die unklaren Formen, die er zu sehen vermochte, so nahe wirkten.

„Sehr gut, der letzte ist also wach.", hörte er die Stimme der Frau, die sie schon viel zu lange gequält hatte.

Er hatte Mühe zu fokusieren und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Gebt ihm einen Heiltrank. Unseren letzten.", meinte sie in einem finsteren Tonfall.

Zacharias hatte nicht die Kraft sich zu wehren, als ein Beamter oder eine Beamtin – er vermochte es beim besten Willen nicht zu sagen – grob seinen Kopf packte und ihn ihm einflösste.

Er verschluckte sich und musste Husten. Kaum hob er den Kopf, sah er allerdings wieder scharf. Das Bild das sich ihm darbot war kein Schönes.

Sie saßen im Kreis. Ihm Gegenüber saß Morag. Ihr Gesicht war blutverschmiert, verbeult und eines ihrer Augen zugeschwollen. Die Nase musste gebrochen sein. Als sie kurz keuchte und ihren Mund öffnete bemerkte er, dass ihr einige Zähne fehlten. Sie saß seltsam verbogen da. Viel zu kräftig hielt ein Beamter ihre Arme hinter ihren Körper und er sah, wie sie sich zwang die Schmerzen die er ihr dadurch verursachte zu ignorieren. Rechts von ihm saß Dean. Er sah nicht viel besser aus als Morag, vermochte aber noch aus beiden Augen zu sehen. Links von ihm saß Blaise, völlig unversehrt, aber seinem Blick konnte er entnehmen, dass sie ihn gezwungen hatten mitanzusehen, was den beiden anderen angetan wurde.

„Bring sie her.", forderte die Frau einen Beamten auf, „Ehe wir uns Mr Zabini vornehmen."

Der Beamte zog unvorsichtig Padmas Körper von ihrem Bett und warf ihn in die Mitte des Kreises. Nun verstand er die Grausamkeit hinter den Worten ihm den letzten ihrer Heiltränke verabreicht zu haben. Zacharias lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Er versuchte instinktiv nach vorne zu springen, wurde aber zurückgehalten.

„Sie bringen sie um!", schrie Poppy Pomfrey entsetzt auf, als sie versuchte in ihre Richtung zu gehen zog ein kräftiger Beamter sie zurück an ein Feldbett wo sie gezwungen war einen der Beamten zu versorgen.

Zacharias schmerzte sofort das Genick, obwohl er sich nur leicht zu ihr umwenden musste. Sie trug noch ihren Zauberstab, außer dem Beamten befanden sich allerdings neben ihr noch zwei Aurorinnen, die drohend mit ihren Zauberstäben auf sie zeigten.

„Sie lernen nicht dazu.", meinte die Frau und trat ohne Vorwarnung Morag ins Gesicht.

Sie gab keinen Mucks von sich. Zacharias hingegen traten bei diesem Anblick die Tränen in die Augen.

„Wir haben ja noch zwei, wenn diese hier nichts mehr taugen.", meinte die Frau finster und deutete auf Dean und Morag.

„Damit kommen sie nicht durch.", brachen fast die Tränen durch die Stimme von Madam Pomfrey.

„Heilen sie und halten sie den Mund.", fuhr sie Poppy Pomfrey an und trat brutal gegen Deans Brustkorb.

Auch er hielt jeglichen Ton zurück. Zacharias konnte sich nicht ausmalen was sie ihnen schon angetan haben musste, um sie in einen derartigen Zustand zu versetzen.

Die beiden Aurorinnen zerrten Poppy Pomfrey an ein Bett mit einem verletzten Mann, sie war nun mehr in Zacharias Blickfeld.

„Das tun sie uns an. Wir müssen hier also für ein bisschen Fairness sorgen.", richtete sie ihre Worte nun direkt an Zacharias und zeigte auf den Verletzten, „Sie könnten mich jedoch etwas milder stimmen und bekommen nun ihre Chance ihren Freunden zu helfen. Wir wollen sie ja nicht in diesem Zustand in eine Zelle werfen, kaum vorstellbar, dass sie die nächsten Tage durchstehen würden."

Zacharias sah sie nur stumm an.

„Also, ich will Pläne. Wo ist wer positioniert, wie gelangen wir in der 5. Haus ohne bemerkt zu werden?", richtete sie sich an ihn.

Zacharias begriff sofort wie dumm es war den Raum mit seinen Augen abzusuchen, als die Frau Morag einen Schocker versetzte.

„Das können sie nicht tun.", meinte Zacharias in einem weiteren Ausbruch.

Dean bezahlte bitter dafür.

„Dem Minister ist jedes Mittel recht, wenn es sich um Todesser und Todesserinnen handelt. Sie sind eine Gefahr für unsere Gesellschaft, sie haben im Krieg unzählige Hexen und Zauberer brutalst gefoltert und ermordet. Wieso sollte jemand mit ihnen zimperlich umgehen?"

Zacharias sah sie entsetzt an. Offenbar glaubte sie den Lügen des Ministeriums tatsächlich und ihr Hass auf Todesser musste tiefe Wurzeln haben. Er ließ erahnen wie viele sie im Krieg verloren haben musste.

Zacharias entschloss sich nichts zu sagen. Nicht einmal, dass er die Aussage verweigerte. Selbst wenn er gewollt hatte, er wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Was er sah schockierte ihn so sehr wie nichts zuvor. Er war nie im Krieg gewesen. Vielleicht unterschied das Dean und Morag von ihm. Sie hatten England im Gegensatz zu ihm auch während Voldemorts Schreckenherrschaft nicht verlassen und sich den seinen wieder und wieder entgegengestellt soweit er von ihnen in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Sie waren, erkannte er bitter, im Gegensatz zu ihm mit Schmerz vertraut. Die Vorstellung sie hätten ihn an ihrer Stelle derart zugerichtet ließ ihn innerlich beben, er wäre längst besinnungslos am Boden. Jedoch kam ihm dann ein grauenvoller Gedanke: Vielleicht waren sie das schon viele Male gewesen, aber die Frau hatte sie immer wieder soweit geheilt, dass sie weiter machen konnte.

„Nun gut, dann sehen wir uns einmal Mr Zabini genauer an.", meinte die Frau, „Ich finde ja für das Verbrechen, dass er begangen hat muss er sofort bestraft werden."

Zacharias versuchte sich wieder loszumachen, und kassierte dafür einen Tritt in den Rücken. Die Frau sah ihn nur kopfschüttelnd an, während sie Blaise mehrmals zwischen die Beine trat. Blaise, im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden, schrie unter Schmerzen auf.

Zacharias sah, wie Poppy Pomfrey sich umdrehte, gewillt etwas zu sagen, doch sie wusste was geschehen würde, sollte sie es tun. Als er nun zu ihr sah, entdeckte er endlich die Zauberstäbe, die wesen ihnen abgenommen hatte, sie lagen noch zu weit von ihr, aber es würde nicht lange dauern. Er bemühte sich nicht auffällig hin zu sehen, aber er hatte das Gefühl Madam Pomfrey hätte verstanden, wonach ihm in Sinn stand.

„Nun Zabini? Wollen sie vielleicht sprechen?", schrie die Frau und richtete dann ihren Zauberstab zwischen Blaise Beine ehe sie einen Schocker loslies, „Oder sollen wir uns erst darum kümmern ein für alle Mal zu verhindern, dass sie Missgeburten zeugen."

Blaise sackte aufheulend zusammen. Zacharias wurde übel.

„Wie wollen wir es denn lösen?", fragte sie Blaise, „Ein Trank? Das wäre das kürzeste und schmerzloseste. Alles was ich dafür will sind ein paar Antworten."

Blaise sah erst zu Padma und dann zu Morag.

„Wir schaffen es. Alle.", brachte er unter Anstrengung hervor und klang dabei so unglaublich stark.

„Das tun wir.", war auch die Stimme von Morag überwältigend kräftig und zuversichtlich.

Und Zacharias begriff, dass er selbst niemals diese Stärke hätte, die diese beiden an den Tag legten.

„Halten sie den Mund.", schrie die Frau und wandte sich zu Morag um.

Sie wollte sie bereits behexen, als sie plötzlich heimtückisch grinste. Sie hatte etwas gefunden, das Morag weit mehr weh tun würde als jeden physischen Schmerz den sie ihr zufügen könnte.

„Wie viel sie wohl noch aushält?", meinte sie bösartig und blickte hinunter zu Padmas leblosen Körper, „Vermutlich wäre es ohnehin gut diesem Trauerspiel ein Ende zu setzen."

„Nein.", schrie Morag auf.

Die Frau sah sie nur bösartig an. Zacharias blickte zu Poppy Pomfrey, sie war noch zu weit weg und zu viele Leute standen im Weg. Würde sie jetzt versuchen ihnen die Zauberstäbe zuzuhexen, würde sie versagen, und sie hätten ihre Chance vertan.

Als Zacharias gerade dennoch losschreien wollte, ging die Tür auf und die Frau war für einen Moment abgelenkt. Leider ging es nicht allen so. Die Gruppe um Poppy Pomfrey verstärkte ihren Schutz.

Als die Aurorin die ihnen zuvor geholfen hatte in den Raum gestoßen wurde, änderte die bösartige Frau ihren Plan.

„Bringt sie mir.", forderte sie.

Tonks, es musste Tonks sein, wurde es Zacharias mit einem Schlag bewusst. Sie wurde brutal zur Frau geschleift, den Kopf hatte sie gesenkt. Die Frau zog ihn an ihren Haaren hoch und sah ihr voller Hohn in die Augen.

„Nun, wir werden gleich sehen auf welcher Seite sie stehen.", meinte sie, „Gebt ihr einen der übrigen Zauberstäbe. Aber seht zu, dass es nicht ihrer ist."

Bei diesen Worten deutete sie auf Padma. Damit war klar, was sie vor hatte. Es wäre unklug eine Hexe mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab zu behexen.

Tonks wurde ein Stab gereicht. Es war sein Zauberstab erkannte Zacharias ihn sofort.

Kaum hatte Tonks, auf deren Kopf viele Zauberstäbe gerichtet waren, den Zauberstab meinte die Frau:

„Keine falsche Bewegung. Es ist leicht zu erklären, dass im Eifer des Gefechtes jemand von dem von euch Todessern und Todesserinnen gesprochenen Avada Kedavra Fluch getroffen wurde."

Dann zeigte sie auf Padma.

„Schocke sie und ich verhindere vielleicht einen Unfall der dir und den anderen geschehen könnte."

„Sie ist wehrlos und am Boden. Es könnte sie töten.", schüttelte Tonks den Kopf.

„Nun, tust du es nicht, hat sie eben der Avadra Kedavra Fluch erwischt.", zuckte die Frau mit den Schultern, ehe sie sich an den Rest von ihnen wandte, „Oder ist endlich jemand bereit mir zu sagen was ich wissen will."

Sie zog eine kleine Flasche aus dem Umhang. Natürlich würden sie das Veritaserum verwenden. Ihnen war klar, dass sie vor hatten zu lügen.

„Ich zähle bis 5.", meinte die Frau, aber sie kam nicht dazu weiter zu zählen.

Tonks richtete den Stab zu ihrer Überraschung auf Padma.

„Ich bin immer loyal gewesen.", erklärte sie.

Das irritierte die Frau genug, um Tonks ein eigentlich unglaubliches Manöver zu gestatten. Sie riss den Stab zur Seite und orderte die Zauberstäbe zu ihnen. Während auf Tonks Flüche regneten und sie unter Schmerzen zu Boden stürzten landeten vor ihnen die Zauberstäbe. Zacharias dachte schon er käme nicht los, doch da schwang Poppy Pomfrey ihren Zauberstab. Zacharias war frei und schnappte den Stab. Hastig behexte er reihum die Leute die seine Freunde und Freundinnen festhielten. Blaise gelang es bereits Zacharias von einem Fluch zu bewahren, doch es brach absolutes Chaos aus. Er sah gerade noch wie Poppy sich mühevoll verteidigte, sie war nicht in Duellen geübt, doch Zacharias konnte einen Fluch auf einen ihrer Angreifer werfen, ehe er selbst zusehen musste nicht von noch mehr Flüchen getroffen zu werden.

Mitten in dem Chaos am Boden lagen Padma und Tonks. Er duellierte sich gerade mit einem Beamten, als er die Frau sah, die zu Padma hinab blickte. Auch Poppy Pomfrey wurde darauf aufmerksam. Doch im selben Moment wurde sie entwaffnet. Sie ließ sich davon nicht abhalten, sie stürmte los in die Mitte des Gefechtes. Zacharias gelang es den Beamten zu erledigen, der seinen Weg und sein freies Schussfeld auf die Frau blockierte, als Poppy sich bereits gegen die Frau warf, sie aber nicht zum Sturz brachte. Sie war zu stark und warf Poppy sogleich zu Boden. Ein Fluch traf Zacharias in den Rücken, ehe er eingreifen konnte. Er stürzte. Es gelang ihm den Zauberstab fest zu umklammern. Ehe er jedoch einen Zauber sprechen konnte war es Poppy sich wieder aufzurichten. Zacharias gelang es den Zauber der Frau abzuwehren. Erbost warf sie nun einen Fluch auf ihn. Während er diesen abwehrte riss die Frau schnell ihren Stab hinunter, Poppy sah es im rechten Moment und warf sich schützend über Padm und noch ehe Zacharias eingreifen konnte wurde Poppy von einem grünen Strahl getroffen und sackte über Padma zusammen.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Unsicher erhob sich Cormac mit seinem Besen leicht über die Kronen der Bäume. Romilda folgte ihm zögerlich.

„Sie können uns hier nicht sehen.", meinte er vorranging um sich selbst zu beruhigen.

„Was wenn sie jemanden schicken um zu patrouillieren?", war Romilda besorgt, „Du musst mich beschützen Cormac, hörst du?"

„Äh ja, natürlich.", meinte Cormac und schluckte schwer.

Dann hörte er etwas, einen Luftzug vielleicht.

„Psst, Cormac, hast du das auch gehört.", bibberte Romilda, der es nicht entgangen war und tauchte ab.

So befand sich Cormac alleine über den Baumkronen.

„Hallo?", fragte er obwohl er klug genug war zu wissen, dass es das Dümmste war, was jemand in so einer Situation tun konnte.

„Deine Annahme war korrekt.", vernahm er eine liebliche weibliche Stimme mit französischem Akzent.

Cormac senkte seinen Zauberstab, ob der lieblichen Stimme von der doch keine Gefahr ausgehen konnte, dann besann er sich eines besseren und hob ihn wieder.

„Stop!", rief er und unterdrückte das Zittern seiner Stimme so gut er konnte, „Woher wissen wir ob wir euch trauen können?"

„Eine gute Frage.", meinte der rothaarige Mann, dessen schönes Gesicht durch grässliche Narben entstellt war, „Hat wesen euch das nicht beigebracht?"

Cormac sah hinunter zu Romilda, sie war nicht da. Sie konnte ihn doch unmöglich im Stich gelassen haben. Doch er hatte sich in seiner Frau getäuscht.

„Zauberstäbe her, sofort!", verlangte sie, sie war direkt hinter den beiden Neuankömmlingen aufgetaucht.

Sie war eben doch eine wahre Gryffindor, war Cormac ganz verliebt in seine bezaubernde Frau und schenkte ihr ein verträumtes Lächeln.

„Ich sage es ungern.", meinte der rothaarige Mann, „Aber wenn ich gewollte hätte, wäre es mir mittlerweile längst möglich gewesen deinen geistesabwesenden Freund hier zu überwältigen."

„Ist das eine Drohung?", fragte Romilda.

„Training.", meinte der rothaarige Mann, „Könntet ihr jetzt die Güte besitzen und uns zur Basis bringen? Und wundert euch nicht, in Kürze treffen einige Leute hier ein."

„Bring du sie hinunter Cormac. Ich halte die Stellung.", meinte Romilda die ihren Mut wieder gefunden hatte.

Cormac konnte nicht leugnen, dass er recht froh darüber war, dass sie hier bleiben würde und nicht er.

„Pass auf dich auf, Schatz.", meinte er.

„Natürlich, ich meine schau was ich für ein Kleid trage, es hat schon genug unter unserem Waldspaziergang gelitten.", erklärte Romilda überzeugt und bedeutete ihm loszufliegen.

Der Mann und die Frau folgten ihm hinunter. Vor einem Dickicht angekommen sprach er eine Formel, es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine Frau durch das Dickicht trat.

„Ah, gut gemacht, die ersten sind also da.", lobte sie Cormac, „Bill und Fleur Weasley?", nannte sie ihre Vermutung.

Cormac war überrascht, als sie nickten. Vielleicht war doch nicht so viel daran, dass die Weasleys allesamt Todesser waren. Oder sie waren gerade in einer sehr unerfreulichen Position.

„Wir schicken euch in Kürze Verstärkung, wir sind nur gerade zahlenmäßig schwach, die Truppen ins Refugium und nach Hogsmeade sind bereits aufgebrochen. Wir zählen darauf, dass euch niemand der Ankömmlinge entgeht, wir brauchen jedes Wesen das wir bekommen können."

Cormac nickte nur und flog zurück nach oben zu Romilda.

Bill ließ Fleur den Vortritt, und folgte ihr dann durch das Dickicht. Sogleich sahen sie die winzige Hütte und folgten der Frau ins Innere. Dort erkannte er sofort Wilhelmina Raue-Pritsche, die mit ein paar anderen diskutierte.

„Bill und Fleur Weasley!", zeigte sie sich erfreut und kam auf sie zu, „Wir haben schon damit gerechnet sie beide früher oder später hier zu sehen."

„Wissen sie etwas über den Verbleib meiner Familie?", fragte er sofort.

„Ihr Bruder Fred und ihre Schwägerin Angelina wurden im Refugium gesehen. Ihre Schwester Ginny ist ebenfalls ins Refugium aufgebrochen, ihre Mutter Molly leitet eine der Gruppen die Hogsmeade einnehmen und den Weg aus dem Refugium schützen sollen.", klärte sie ihn auf, „Was den Rest ihrer Familie betrifft: Wir vermuten ihr Vater, ihre Brüder George und Charlie, ihre Stiefmutter Enid und ihre Schwägerinnen Alicia und Bianca könnten sich im Schloss aufhalten. Es wäre wünschenswert da wir sonst davon ausgehen müssten, dass sie gefasst wurden."

Fleur nahm seine Hand und drückte sie fest. Es gab ihm die nötige Zuversicht.

„Wie sehen die weiteren Pläne aus?"

„Ich werde eine der Bodentruppe die vom Wald her die Armee angreift leiten. Firenze eine weitere. Noch sind wir allerdings zu wenige dafür, wir dürfen uns allerdings auch nicht zu lange Zeit lassen, wir müssen angreifen ehe die Truppen die aus Hogsmeade vertrieben werden sich mit der Armee vor den Toren vereinigen."

„Sie haben auch Flugtuppen nehme ich an.", meinte Bill und Wilhelmina nickte, „Wir auch, will ich hoffen?"

„Die haben wir in der Tat und es würde sich vielleicht anbieten, wenn sie die Leitung einer der beiden Teams übernehmen würden.", schlug Wilhelmina vor, und fuhr dann sogleich fort „Kingsley ist in einer Position die entweder denkbar günstig oder denkbar ungünstig ist."

„Er ist bei der Armee vor den Toren Hogwarts nehme ich an?"

„In einer taktisch überwältigenden Position, wie mir meine Spione versichern konnten."

Bill ging davon aus, dass sie mit ihren Spionen die Wesen meinte, um die sie sich nicht nur kümmerte sondern mit denen sie sich auch sehr verbunden fühlte.

„Was bedeuteten könnte, dass seine Tarnung längst aufgeflogen sein könnte und eine Falle für ihn sein könnte."

„Es ist kein gut gehütetes Geheimnis, dass Kingsley im Orden war.", gab sie zu bedenken, „Er hat sich zwar nie gegen das Gesetz geäußert oder auch nur den Anflug eines Verdachtes aufkommen lassen, aber der Minister hat bestimmt nicht vergessen woher er kommt und mit welchen Leuten er vermutlich immer noch in Verbindung steht."

„Er befindet sich in einer Zone aus der er nicht apparieren kann?", fragte Bill.

Wilhelmina schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich denke mit einem Angriff auf die Truppen sprechen wir sein Todesurteil. Dessen müssen wir uns bewusst sein.", erklärte Wilhelmina.

Bitter senkte Bill den Kopf.

„Es ist Kingsley.", meinte er und versuchte stark zu sein, „Selbst wenn wir ihn verlieren, er wird in seiner Position in der Lage sein zuvor einige von ihnen auszuschalten. Hat er seinen Zauberstab?"

Wilhelmina nickte. Es war zumindest ein schwacher Trost. Er war nicht völlig wehrlos.

„Wenn er klug ist hat er einige unserer Leute in seiner Nähe positioniert, vielleicht erweist sich seine Lage also wirklich noch als überaus bedeutend für uns.", versuchte Bill etwas Hoffnung mit allen zu teilen.

„Er wusste immer worauf er sich einlässt.", meinte Wilhelmina.

Ehe sie weiter sprechen konnten öffnete sich die Tür der Hütte. Eine Gruppe von über zwanzig Zauberern und Hexen traf ein. Bill kannte einige Gesichter bereits aus dem Widerstand.

„Uns folgen noch mehr Leute.", hörte er einen der Zauberer, „Wir sind nach der Amnestie und dem Angriff auf den Hafen dummerweise zurückgekehrt, weil wir nicht wussten wohin, aber wir haben uns vernetzt und die anderen kontaktiert, als uns zugetragen wurde was rund um Hogwarts passiert. Ich denke in den nächsten Stunden werden noch an die 100 oder vielleicht sogar 200 Leute eintreffen."

Wilhelmina sah, das matte Lächeln, das Bill ob der Worte die ihn derart von der Besprechung abgelenkt hatten, aufgesetzt hatte.

„Fleur, du bleibst hier, nicht wahr?", fragte er seine hochschwangere Frau.

„Ich werde mich um die Verletzten kümmern. Wir können nicht alle ins Refugium abtransportieren, solange wir keinen freien Zugang haben, wir können nicht jedes Mal gesunde Leute dorthin schicken, wenn wir sie hier brauchen."

„Wenn du meine Mutter oder jemand anderen siehst,...", aber er sprach nicht weiter.

„Wir werden es schaffen Bill.", war Fleur zuversichtlich.

Bill nickte ihr bestimmt zu. Er würde nicht zu ihr sagen, dass sie sich wenn es keine Chance mehr für sie gab ins Refugium zurückziehen sollte, er wusste sie war klug genug das zu tun. So ersparte er es sich die viel zu negative Möglichkeit auszusprechen.

„Nun gut, Bill, lassen sie uns die Leute einteilen.", forderte Wilhelmina ihn auf.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Es erschien Ginny fast wie ein schlechter Scherz, als sie vom finsteren Wald her in ein hell von seiner künstlichen Sonne erleuchtetes Dorf stolperte. Hier tat die Welt fast noch so als wäre sie heil. Sie blickte mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck zu Draco, sie wusste wie sehr er sich gewünscht hatte an diesem Ort zu sein, weg von all den Katastrophen. Ganz anders als sie, hätte er nicht ihre Hand genommen, sie war sich sicher, wie hätte das Refugium nie erreicht. Ihr Bedürfnis erst Hogsmeade einzunehmen und dann Hogwarts zu befreien war wesentlich größer, auch wenn dieser Ort hier möglicherweise ein Schlüssel zu beidem war.

„Carl. Rita.", kam eine Frau, gefolgt von einer Kindergruppe angelaufen, Ginny erkannte sofort die Ähnlichkeit zu Zacharias.

„Shirley!", Carl schloss sie sofort in die Arme, ehe er seine Kinder begrüßte.

„Wie sieht es draußen aus?", fragte sie sofort.

„Nicht gut, Hogwarts ist eingekreist und wir können gewiss sein, dass auch im Schloss viele Leute vom Ministerium sind, sonst hätten sie uns wohl nicht ausgesperrt."

„Sie sind völlig eingeschlossen, nicht einmal die Hauselfen können die Barriere durchbrechen.", erklärte Shirley.

„Zumindest können sie keine Verstärkung holen.", meinte Carl.

„Ja, aber wir können unseren Leuten auch keine schicken.", meinte Shirley bitter.

Erst jetzt nickte sie Ginny und Draco zu, die sie bisher nicht wirklich wahrgenommen hatte.

„Wie lange warten wir, ehe wir Truppen nach Hogsmeade schicken.", drängte Ginny.

„Alles mit Ruhe, Ms Weasley.", meinte Rita, „Wir wissen noch nicht einmal wie viele Leute wir zur Verfügung haben."

„Ich habe inzwischen alle informiert, sie haben sich in der Zentrale versammelt, und davor. Es sind an die 700 Leute.", erklärte Shirley.

„Genug um nicht darauf zu warten, dass sie uns den Eingang frei machen.", meinte Carl sofort.

„So wenige haben wir also draußen.", verstand Shirley, was er ihr sagen wollte und das tat auch Ginny.

Er hatte schon immer diesen alternativen Plan gehabt, weil er daran zweifelte, dass die Truppe der ihrer Mutter und Mr Lovegood angehörten eine Chance hätten weit genug nach Hogsmeade vorzudringen.

„Aberforth hat mir gesagt wir haben rund fünfzehn Minuten ehe wir eine Gefahr für unsere eigene Truppe werden. Wenn wir nach draußen durchbrechen sind die Leute vom Ministerium auch abgelenkt genug. Das heißt anstatt uns den Weg zu bereiten, bereiten wir ihn der anderen Truppe."

„Du hast es ihnen nicht gesagt.", schloss Shirley korrekt.

„Du kannst dir vorstellen wie sie reagiert hätten.", schüttelte Rita den Kopf.

Ginny konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken, gewiss hätten sowohl ihre Mutter als auch Mr Lovegood alles getan um sie an dem Wahnsinn zu hindern. Sie mussten mit groben Verlusten rechnen, auch wenn sie aufgrund ihrer hohen Zahl gute Chance hatten die Stadt von innen her einzunehmen.

„Sie werden nicht sofort auf den Eingang aufmerksam werden.", meinte Carl.

„Aber ich denke sie werden mit dem Eberkopf rechnen und ihn umstellt haben.", meinte Rita.

„Eine dumme Idee den Eingang dorthin zu verlegen. Aber leider auch die einzig sinnvolle für uns in Hogsmeade. Die Nahrungsmittel hier sind auch so schon knapp, ohne den Eberkopf hätten die Leute hier bald nichts mehr zu essen.", erklärte Shirley bitter.

„Das gesamte Ausgangssystem ist eine Katastrophe.", schüttelte Rita den Kopf, „Ich gebe ja zu, dass es wesentlicher ist von überall her herein zu kommen, aber der Umstand, dass wir vielleicht auch schnell mal raus und an einen bestimmten Ort müssen wurde wohl ignoriert."

„Es ist immerhin der beste Stützpunkt den wir bisher hatten, trotz seiner Nachteile.", sah Carl es etwas milder.

Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich in Bewegung und die Gruppe folgte ihm in die Zentrale, vor der sich bereits hunderte Leute versammelt hatten. Es war nicht einfach an ihnen vorbei ins Innere zu gelangen.

Erfreut sah Ginny kaum waren sie im Hauptraum auch schon Fred und Angelina.

„Ginny!", rief ihr Bruder fast ungläubig und fiel ihr um den Hals.

„Mum ist auch zurück. Sie ist im Hogsmeade-Trupp.", informierte sie Fred, „Wir wissen noch nichts von Bill und Fleur. Aber die anderen... sie sind wohl im Schloss."

„Wir haben also einige fähige Leute im Schloss.", zwang er sich zur Zuversicht.

„Du gehst mit einem Team nach draußen.", war sie sich sicher.

Fred nickte sogleich.

„Ich komme mit."

„Ginny, deine Mutter hat uns geschickt, um Rita zu begleiten.", erinnerte sich Draco an ihre Aufgabe.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ihn Fred.

„Was macht er hier?", richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Draco.

„Er ist auf unserer Seite, seit wir ihn befreit haben.", meinte Ginny und klang nicht annähernd so besänftigend wie sie es vorgehabt hatte, „Also kann auch er Rita begleiten."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue was Ginny doch wunderte, er hätte längst ahnen müssen was ihr vorschwebte.

„Ich sage es ungern Ginny, aber ich will auch, dass du Rita begleitest.", meinte Fred.

„Aber Fred, sei nicht wie Mum, du weißt genau, dass ich kämpfen kann und kämpfen muss."

„Ja, das weiß ich, aber ich weiß auch, dass es gut sein wird Rita im Auge zu behalten, ich denke nicht, dass Mum dich umsonst darum gebeten hat."

„Ich denke sie wollte mich einfach nur aus der Schusslinie.", erklärte Ginny.

Zu ihrem Entsetzen lagen plötzlich zwei Hände auf ihren Schultern.

„Wenn sie mich fragen sollten sie beide unbedingt mit den Truppen nach draußen.", sah sie Ginny und Draco ernst an.

Carl, der hinter ihr auftauchte schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.

„Lass sie mitkommen. Sie kennen Leute in London.", meinte er und wandte sich dann an Ginny, „Der Kampf hier ist nicht schnell vorüber, ich bin mir sicher es gibt noch genug Beitrag den du leisten kannst, sobald wir mit der Verstärkung zurück sind. Es ist nicht sinnvoll all unsere Kämpfer und Kämpferinnen sofort einzusetzen."

„Ich bin niemand der dich einfach so daran hindern würde nach draußen zu gehen um an meiner Seite gegen diese Wahnsinnigen zu kämpfen, Ginny, das weißt du, aber die Gewissheit, dass du und eine hoffentlich große Gruppe uns in wenigen Stunden unterstützen wird hört sich für mich sehr ansprechend an.", meinte Fred, „Also sieh zu, dass du so viele Leute wie möglich mobilisierst."

„Wärst du nicht der geeignetere Kandidat dafür, du bist immerhin Teil der Londoner Gruppe."

Fred war nicht erfreut über die Tatsache, dass sie einen vollkommen gerechtfertigten Einwand brachte.

„Ich glaube es ist durchaus kein Nachteil, wenn du erst in einigen Stunden kämpfst.", schaltete sich da aber leider Draco ein, „Oder muss ich dich erinnern, dass du nur durch einen Zauber überhaupt auf meinem Besen geblieben bist."

Ginny war wütend auf ihn, dann nun hatte sie keine Chance mehr Fred eines besseren zu belehren.

„Gut, ihr habt ja schon entschieden, wenn ihr mich also entschuldigt, ich sehe mich etwas um.", stürmte sie verärgert durch die Menge.

„Bleib auf jeden Fall mit den Kindern in der Nähe von Angelina.", hörte sie im Vorbeigehen Carl mit seiner Frau sprechen, „Und wenn sie nicht in der Nähe ist such dir irgendjemanden. Hauptsache jemand mit einem Zauberstab."

Ginny warf kurz einen Blick zurück. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass bedingt durch das Gesetz auch viele gegenüber Magie recht wehrlose Menschen sich im Refugium aufhalten mussten. Ginny lief einfach nach draußen, sie sah die Menschenmenge die sich auf die Schlacht vorbereitete. Der Drang sie zu begleiten war groß, sie könnte sich einfach im Eifer des Gefechtes unter sie mischen, dachte sie einen Moment.

Aber dann rief sie sich eines in Erinnerung: Rita Kimmkorn hielt sich immer ein Hintertürchen offen, und dort wohin sie ging geschahen möglicherweise wesentlich wichtigere Dinge als in dem Kampf, in den sie sich zu gerne gestürzt hätte.

Nachdem sie ihren Ärger dadurch sich die Beine etwas vertreten zu haben empfindlich beruhigt hatte, kehrte sie zurück zur Zentrale. Die Leute hatten sich längst formiert. Sie ging an Fred vorbei, den sie noch einmal umarmte.

„Pass auf dich auf!", bat sie ihn, „Und wenn du Mum siehst sag ihr ich habe auf sie gehört."

„Ich glaube es ist gut für sie, das zu wissen.", erwiderte er, „Pass auch auf dich auf."

Draco wartete bereits an der Seite von Carl und Rita, die ganze drei Gruppen mit je an die 50 Leute für sich beanspruchten. Das gab Ginny die nötige Zuversicht: Sie waren nicht einfach nur auf der Suche nach Verstärkung. So würde sie vielleicht doch schneller als gedacht bekommen was sie wirklich wollte.

Ginny sah wie die Truppen sich in Bewegung setzten. Fred war recht weit vorne, noch einmal wandte er sich um, und sie war sich sicher, dass er auch sie gesehen hatte. Rita machte noch keine Anstalten aufzubrechen, weshalb sie beobachten konnte, wie Fred durch den Ausgang verschwand. Erst als er weg war, versetzte es ihr einen Stich ins Herz. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was ihn auf der anderen Seite erwarten würde. Bei der momentanen Lage konnte sie nicht einmal sicher sein, ob sie ihn nicht gerade eben zum allerletzten Mal gesehen hatte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Zacharias blickte hinüber zur leblosen Madam Pomfrey, aber er wusste, dass er sich auch von der Ungewissheit ob sie gerade der Todesfluch getroffen hatte, nicht ablenken lassen durfte. Schon zeigte der Zauberstab der Frau auf ihn, aber er wehrte den Fluch ab. Da spürte er, wie jemand in am Rücken gepackt hatte. Er wollte sich schon wehren, als er plötzlich begriff, dass jemand ihm helfen wollte. Erst als er auf den Beinen war sah er in das Gesicht von Dean.

„Wir müssen die Verletzten hier raus bringen.", meinte Zacharias, dem ob der Übermacht der Beamten und Aurorinnen völlig bewusst war, dass sie es niemals alles schaffen könnten.

„Morag nimmt Madam Pomfrey und du Padma. Blaise Tonks.", wies er ihn an, „Ich decke euch."

Zacharias wusste, dass zumindest auch Morag und Dean es aus dem Krankenflügel schaffen müssten.

Dean wollte etwas sagen, begriff aber, dass nicht die Zeit war Einwände vorzubringen. Gemeinsam mit Zacharias gingen sie gegen die Frau vor.

Dean griff nach Madam Pomfrey, während Zacharias versuchte die Angreifer abzuhalten. Er sagte nichts, rollte sie nur zur Seite und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er Padma hochhob.

Natürlich gefiel das ihren Gegnern und Gegnerinnen kein bisschen. Auch Morag näherte sich nun Dean und gab ihm Deckung. Blaise duellierte sich mit den zwei Männern die Tonks in den Raum zurückgebracht hatten. Zacharias wollte ihm helfen, hatte aber Mühe die Leute auf der anderen Seite des Raumes in Schach zu halten. Sie kamen immer näher auf sie zu und die vielen Flüche die durch den Raum schossen waren eine Gefahr für alle. Zumindest etwas Rücksicht nahmen sie offenbar auf die Verletzten, sonst hätten sie vermutlich nicht die geringste Chance gehabt.

„Holt Verstärkung!", schrie ein Mann und Zacharias begriff, dass sie sofort die Macht über den Ausgang einnehmen mussten oder verloren waren.

Ohne nachzudenken stürzte er geduckt durch den Raum und positionierte sich beim Eingang. Das machte ihm zum bevorzugten Ziel, was den anderen zugute kam. Kaum war Dean in seiner Nähe öffneten sie die Tür. Dean stürmte, Padma über den Rücken geworfen, nach draußen, den Stab nach vorne gerichtet, mit Angreifern rechnend.

Im selben Moment begriff Zacharias, dass er die Tür keine Minute länger halten könnte. Immer weiter drängten die Beamtinnen und Auroren nach vorne. Morag begann ihn zu unterstützen. Lieber hätte er gesehen, dass sie den Raum verließ. Dafür war Blaise schon nahe der Tür. Tonks lag immer noch leblos in seinen Armen. Als Zacharias bereits wusste, er und Morag würden zurückbleiben müssen und plante die Tür hinter Blaise zu schließen stürzte sich eine Aurorin auf Blaise und brachte ihn und Tonks zu Fall. Da sie mehr auf Tonks stürzte, stolperte Blaise über sie und kam mitten in der Tür zum Liegen. Zacharias handelte schnell. Er schloss die Tür mit einem kräftigen Zauber und beförderte somit Blaise nach draußen. Sich, Tonks und Morag sperrte er aber in den Raum voller wahnsinnig gewordener Auroren und Beamtinnen.

Sie würden ihnen nicht lange standhalten können, aber sie könnten Dean, Blaise und Padma vielleicht den notwendigen Vorsprung verschaffen, der sie in Sicherheit brachte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Theodore stand mit seiner Gruppe bereit, gerade als sie das Tor öffneten, vernahm er Schritte. Schnell richteten alle ihre Zauberstäbe in die Richtung. Gerade als sie das Tor wieder schließen wollten erkannte er Justin und Daphne.

Hastig stürmte er auf sie zu und half Justin Daphne zu stützen.

„Sie haben die Verfolgung vor einer Weile aufgegeben.", erklärte Justin, offenbar gar es eine Grenze über die sich die Leute vom Ministerium nicht wagten.

Die anderen machten einen Gang für sie. Kaum lag Daphne auf einer Matratze meinte Justin: „Ich bringe ihn zurück."

Dann sprang er auf und sah Theodore an.

„Ich muss zurück in den Krankenflügel. Wir müssen sie befreien, die Leute dort sind wahnsinnig.", schüttelte er den Kopf und sprach so schnell, dass Theodore Mühe hatte ihm zu folgen.

„Wir sind am Weg dahin."

„Ich komme mit.", meinte Justin.

Auf seinen besorgten Blick hin erklärte Justin.

„Ich bin unverletzt."

Theodore nickte also und nahm ihn mit zu seiner Gruppe die sich weit vorne formiert hatte.

„Also los!", drängte McGonagall, da das Tor schon viel zu lange offen stand.

Die Gruppen brachen in die vorgesehenen Richtungen auf. Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen als die Münze in seiner Hosentasche warm wurde. Schnell zog Theodore sie heraus.

„Poppy Pomfrey ist tot.", stand darauf.

Ihm schauderte. Als das erste Entsetzen sich für einen Augenblick vorübergehend gelegt hatte, begriff er was das für Su bedeutete. Sie mussten sich zumindest ein Fenster von ein paar Sekunden schaffen. Es musste klappen. Sie hatten keine andere Wahl.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Molly hatte Schwierigkeiten mit Xenophilius Schritt zu halten, gerade als sie ihn eingeholt hatte, hielt er sie zurück, und bedeutete ihr in Deckung zu gehen. Sie hatten gerade einmal 18 Leute. Sie hatten so lange gewartet wie sie nur konnten, aber der große Ansturm hatte auf sich warten lassen. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass sich mittlerweile mehr Leute in der Hütte gesammelt hatten und Verstärkung kommen würde.

Sie versuchte nicht an ihre Familie zu denken und zog all ihre Energie daraus zu wissen, dass sie zumindest Ginny ein paar Stunden verschafft hatte. Bis dahin mussten sie den Kampf gewonnen hatten, sie wollte keinesfalls riskieren, dass Ginny sich in ihrem Zustand in eine Schlacht begab. Sie kannte ihre Tochter und nach dem was ihr widerfahren war, zweifelte Molly nicht daran, dass sie einfach ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste wüten würde, was ihr schneller als ihr lieb wäre zum Verhängnis werden könnte.

„Wenn wir direkt den Eberkopf angreifen, werden sie seine Relevanz begreifen.", meinte Molly.

„Wir schicken je ein Drittel des Teams zu Madame Puddifoot und eines zu den Drei Besen.", meinte Xenophilius, „Aberforth hält sich nahe des Eberkopfs versteckt."

„Es ist eine furchtbare Wahl für einen Ausgang.", meinte Molly, „Viel zu offensichtlich. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie uns nicht für so leichtfertig halten."

„Sie rechnen auf jeden Fall damit, dass wir einen Zugang zu Hogsmeade haben. Das reicht aus und ist problematisch genug.", meinte Xenophilius.

Molly musste ihm recht geben, allein ihre Vermutung – die auch naheliegend war – nahm ihnen jegliche Möglichkeit eines Überraschungsangriffes.

Als Xenophilius gerade die Leute einteilte, wurde Molly auf eine Unruhe aufmerksam, die rund um den Eberkopf entstand. Ein paar Leute stürmten hinein.

„Wir haben keine Zeit zu warten, Xenophilius. Wir müssen jetzt angreifen. Sie kommen durch den Ausgang. Sie haben nicht auf uns gewartet.", sprang Molly auf und setzte sich gefolgt von den anderen, die schnell reagierten in Bewegung.

Noch versuchten sie nicht aufzufallen, aber sie durften auch keine Zeit verlieren. Gerade als sie nur noch wenige Meter vom Eberkopf trennte ging das Geheule los. Es war der Alarm, der alle in Hogsmeade befindlichen Truppen zusammen rief. Schon sah Molly sie von allen Seiten her kommen. Sie hatten keine andere Wahl, sie mussten sie so lange es ging vom Eberkopf fernhalten. Jede Minute bedeutete etliche Kämpfer und Kämpferinnen mehr und bei der Menge an Leuten, die sie wahrnahm, hatten sie jeden und jede einzelne bitter nötig.

„Ich versuche ihnen im Eberkopf zu helfen.", entschied sich Molly.

Sie würden ohnehin zurückgedrängt werden und dann wieder den Platz zurückerkämpfen müssen, den sie gerade noch einnahmen, da machte sie sich keine Illusionen und Xenophilus der zwei Hexen zunickte Molly zu unterstützen offenbar auch nicht.

Unter dem heftigsten Regen an Flüchen gelangten Molly und die beiden Hexen zum Eingang des Eberkopfes. Doch ehe sie sich die Tür freikämpfen konnten, wurde eine der beiden Hexen getroffen und ging zu Boden. Molly tat ihr möglichstes, um sich vor Flüchen zu schützen, und dennoch durch den Eingang vorzustoßen. Sie hörte Schreie und ging davon aus, dass bereits einige ihrer Leute außer Gefecht gesetzt worden waren.

Die Hexe gab ihr Deckung, während sie sich mit einem Zauberer duellierte, der den Eingang blockierte. Erfolgreich bezwang sie ihn, doch der Preis war bitter. Die Hexe die ihr Deckung gab ging ebenfalls zu Boden. Gerade bevor ein Fluch auch sie treffen konnte, drängte sie sich in den Eberkopf. Hier ging es wüster zu als draußen, aber sie sah, dass sie nicht alleine war. Es hatten bereits einige aus dem Refugium ihren Weg in den Eberkopf geschafft und sie ging davon aus, dass auch einige der Gäste zu ihnen übergewechselt hatten.

Als sie im Eingang stand begriff sie die wichtige Aufgabe die sie sich selbst mit ihrem Eindringen in den Eberkopf verschafft hatte, sie musste um jeden Preis die Tür halten. Verstärkung der gegnerischen Seite in diesen kleinen Räumen wäre sehr verhängnisvoll.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Lisa blickte zurück zu den Verletzten auf ihren Lagern. Es waren viel zu wenig Menschen die des Heilens kundig waren zurückgeblieben. Ihre Gruppe war die letzte, die sich aufgereiht hatte, um nach draußen zu gehen, kaum war Theodore mit Justin an ihnen vorbeigestürmt. Die Gruppen setzten sich rasch in Bewegung. Lisa warf noch einen Blick zurück, sie sah hinüber zu Su.

Als sie schon nahe am Ausgang war sah sie wie Alicia plötzlich aufsprang.

„Professor Flitwick.", schrie sie dem Zauberer zu, der gerade nicht weit von ihr stand, „Sie hat aufgehört zu atmen."

Lisa sah nach vorne, Theodore war längst weg. Hannah packte sie an der Hand.

„Du weißt es ist die einzige Möglichkeit ihr noch zu helfen.", holte sie Lisa zurück aus ihren Gedanken.

Lisa nickte und lief weiter. Die Tür hinter ihr schloss sich. Sie konnte Theodore nirgendwo sehen und vermutlich war es besser so. Es würde ihm nicht nützen zu wissen, dass sie vermutlich niemals schnell genug sein könnten, um Su noch zu retten.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

**A/N: **Es ist schön wieder zurück zu sein! Danke an alle die gewartet haben und natürlich an alle die neu hinzugekommen sind.


	120. Abwärtsspirale

**A/N: **Falls jemand wissen will, welche Musik ich während des Schreibens dieses Kapitels gehört habe, es war „Starvation" von „Two steps from hell".

**117 Abwärtsspirale**

Harry warf einen Blick zurück auf seine Einheit. Es war fast unheimlich wie sie alle hintereinander aufgereiht waren, jeder und jede ihren Besen völlig identisch hielt und auf seine Befehle wartete.

„Auf die Besen.", wies er sie an, und schwang sich selbst auf seinen eigenen. Aurora Sinistra stand direkt neben ihm, als erste in der Reihe.

„Professorin Sinistra, ich würde sie bitten die Zauber zu sprechen.", bat Harry.

„Vergessen sie nicht,", wandte sie sich nicht nur an ihn sondern an alle, „Der Zauber verblasst nach etwas 30 Sekunden und wirkt nur an der Stelle die ich passiere und auch das nur sehr schwach weil wir nicht riskieren können gesehen zu werden."

„Vergesst auch nicht, dass ihr direkt neben der Wand fliegen werdet und das sehr schwierige Manöver abverlangt. Wer jetzt noch von seinem Posten zurücktreten will, kann das tun, es ist immer noch Zeit sich einer anderen Gruppe anzuschließen.", versicherte Harry, aber kein einziger und keine einzige wich zurück.

„Los!", befahl er daher und hob sich direkt hinter Aurora Sinistra, die ihren Zauber sprach in die Luft.

Der Zauber lag unglaublich nahe am Fenster und Harry hatte Bedenken, ob es ihnen allen gelingen würde diese erste Hürde zu meistern. Sie enttäuschten ihn nicht. Dicht folgten sie einander, was das ganze noch weit schwieriger gestaltete. Er warf einen Blick zurück. Alle waren mittlerweile auf ihren Besen. Sie hatten die Mitte gewählt, so viele wie möglich aber wenig genug um am Ende der Kette nicht auf ein Problem zu stoßen. Madam Hooch war die Letzte, vor ihr flog George, davor Cho und vor ihr Demelza. Es war eine kluge Wahl, neben Harry waren sie die besten am Besen. Dicht hinter ihm waren Michael und hinter diesem zwei Hufflepuff-Quidditch-Spielerinnen und ein Ravenclaw-Spieler allesamt aus der fünften Klasse.

Sich dicht an den Mauern zu halten erwies sich nach der ersten Hürde noch relativ einfach, dann aber stießen sie an ihre Grenzen.

„Es wäre eine Option dicht über dem Dach zu fliegen.", schlug Madame Hooch vor, „In unserer Position ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie auf uns aufmerksam werden, unsere Tarnzauber sollten gut genug gewählt sein."

Harry nickte ihr zu und zog den Besen vorsichtig nach oben. Sie mussten stark geduckt fliegen, um unter der Barriere zu bleiben. Er spürte wie Michael hinter ihm etwas unruhig wurde. Ein Blick zurück sagte ihm, dass es nicht um ihn selbst ging, eine der Hufflepuffs war relativ groß gewachsen und streifte bereits mit den Beinen am Dach, da sie sonst die Barriere oben berühren würde.

„Es macht keinen Sinn, wir müssen es wieder mit der Seite versuchen.", ordnete Harry an und tauchte kaum war Aurora Sinistra seinem Befehl gefolgt selbst zur Seite ab, der Rest folgte ihm langsam. Sie hatten die unangenehmste Stelle damit zumindest umgehen können, aber es wurde nicht viel leichter.

„Es ist zu riskant den Turm hoch im Kreis zu fliegen.", beschloss Harry, als er eine Patrouille unweit des Turmes vorbeifliegen sah, „Wir müssen steil nach oben."

„Ich fürchte es ist zu eng für mich.", meldete sich die großgewachsene Fünftklässerin aus Hufflepuff zu Wort.

„Es ist zu gefährlich dich alleine hier warten zu lassen.", meinte Harry und hielt das Team an, „Wir tauchen ab und suchen dir ein Fenster."

Harry deutete auf die die Hufflepuff-Spielerin und den Ravenclaw-Spieler.

„Ihr geht mit ihr. Es ist zu gefährlich alleine auf den Korridoren unterwegs zu sein."

Niemand widersprach seinen Anweisungen. Sie tauchten ab und fanden rasch ein Fenster. Es war auf der Seite die nicht vom Ministerium kontrolliert wurde.

„Ihr fliegt, habt ihr verstanden.", meinte Harry, „Auch wenn ihr getarnt seid, das gibt uns keine völlige Sicherheit. Ihr kehrt so schnell ihr könnte ins Haus zurück."

Eine nach dem anderen nickten ihm zu und flogen durch das Fenster. Dann hob sich der Rest wieder weiter in die Luft.

„Wir hätten die drei gut brauchen können.", seufzte Michael.

Harry wollte genervt etwas zurückgeben, besann sich jedoch eines Besseren.

„Wir sind gut trainiert und ausgebildet, wir haben den Moment der Überraschung.", meinte er ernst.

Vor dem Turm hielt er ein weiteres Mal an.

„Ich werde erst alleine nach oben fliegen und mir einen Überblick verschaffen."

„Sie sollten zumindest mich mitnehmen, Mr Potter.", meinte Sinistra bestimmt.

Harry akzeptierte und flog voran. Es war wirklich eine Herausforderung den steilen Flug zu meistern und er war überrascht wie gekonnte Sinistra ihn meisterte, er hatte sie bisher nie auf einem Besen gesehen und sie sich auch nicht darauf vorstellen können.

Vorsichtig lugten sie über das Geländer. Harry verschaffte sich rasch einen Überblick. Es waren 27 Leute die sich hier befanden, viel zu viele, wo sie doch im Schloss selbst gewiss benötigt wurden. Grübelnd untersuchte er die Umgebung mit seinen Blicken, bis er auf ein großes Objekt aufmerksam wurde. Fast wie eine Maschine erschien es ihm.

„Professorin.", flüsterte er zu ihr, „Wissen sie was das bedeutet?"

„Ganz einfach Mr Potter.", meinte sie in einem unheimlichen Tonfall, „Es bedeutet das Spiel ist aus."

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Lisa befand sich ganz am Ende der beiden Gruppen die einen Teil des Weges gemeinsam beschritten hatten. Während McGonagall und ihre Leute nach links abbogen, mit dem Plan sich so unauffällig wie möglich der großen Halle zu nähern bogen sie nach rechts ab, in Richtung Kerker. Es wäre selbst ohne Hilfe der Geister naheliegend gewesen, dass Narcissa Malfoy die Gefangenen in dem Teil Hogwarts untergebracht hatte, über den sie am meisten bescheid wusste. Das Slytherin Haus war auch gut geschützt und gut zu schützen. Der Baron hatte sich bereit erklärt in ihrer Nähe zu verweilen, um Kontakt mit Narcissa aufzunehmen, denn bestimmt hatten sie sonst keine Chance überhaupt zu ihr zu gelangen.

„Zwei von uns müssen vor dem Refugium wachen.", meinte Ernie, als der Gang abzweigte.

„Ich begleite dich.", meinte Hannah.

„Ich würde das auch gerne tun.", meinte Susan und sah Lisa und Anthony fragend an.

„Meinetwegen.", meinte Lisa, denn sie erkannte die Wichtigkeit der Position am Tor.

Das einzige was ihr zu schaffen machte war die Tatsache, dass sie vermutlich gezwungen wäre ins Refugium zu gehen ohne die Chance zu haben zurückkehren zu können.

„Nehmt Dumbledore!", streckte Ernie ihnen eine der viel zu wenigen Dumbledoreschokofroschkarten , die sie zur Verfügung gehabt hatten, entgegen.

Anthony nahm die Karte an. Ernie, Susan und Hannah gingen weiter, Slytherin war nicht mehr weit. Lisa und Anthony verweilten in der Nische direkt vor dem Refugium und belegten sich mit einem neuen Tarnzauber.

„Sie konnte gar nicht schnell genug von mir wegkommen.", meinte Anthony ganz plötzlich.

Lisa sah ihn erst irritiert an, ehe sie begriff.

„Susan? Gibt es Probleme zwischen euch?", fragte sie überrascht, denn bisher hatte er sich nichts anmerken lassen.

„Sie ist in letzter Zeit sehr ablehnend, ich denke sie wird die Ehe annullieren oder scheiden lassen, sobald wir die Möglichkeit haben.", erklärte er.

Lisa sah sich aufmerksam um, der ganze Tarnzauber hätte keinen Sinn, wenn man sie reden hörte, weshalb sie ein paar weitere Zauber sprach und dennoch vorsorglich in Flüsterton sprach.

„Mir wäre nie aufgefallen, dass zwischen euch etwas nicht stimmt.", fiel sie aus allen Wolken.

„Susan ist sehr bemüht kein großes Aufsehen darum zu machen. Es haben doch schon alle genügend Probleme.", meinte Anthony bitter, „Aber wer weiß, vielleicht ist es auch am besten so. Es war unsere erste richtige Beziehung, wir sind noch unglaublich jung und unsere Vorstellungen von der Zukunft gehen weit auseinander. Wie steht es eigentlich mit Neville und dir?"

Die Frage kam für sie überraschend und sie fragte sich, ob es ein schlechtes Zeichen war nicht sofort eine Antwort parat zu haben, sondern ernsthaft darüber nachdenken zu müssen.

„Neville und ich schätzen und respektieren einander sehr.", begann sie und wusste doch darum bescheid, dass alles was mit solchen Floskeln begann kein gutes Ende nehmen konnte.

„Werdet ihr verheiratet bleiben?", wurde Anthony deutlicher.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Alleine aus Protest und ich weiß auch nicht ob ich überhaupt jemals heiraten will. Was nicht heißt, dass ich keine Beziehung mit Neville will.", sprach sie viel zu schnell für ihren eigenen Geschmack.

„Ich warte auf das große Aber.", erklärte Anthony,.

Es war schwieriger ihm etwas vorzumachen, als ihr selbst. Nach all den Jahren kannte er sie einfach zu gut.

„Ich denke Neville und ich haben beide noch Wege zu beschreiten, ehe wir an den Punkt angelangt sind eine dauerhafte und beständige Beziehung zu führen. Mich zieht es hinaus in die Welt, Neville ist Reiseplänen keineswegs abgeneigt, aber er weiß, dass sein Platz hier ist, in England. Ich kann das nicht von mir behaupten.", erklärte Lisa, „Ich möchte Magie an allen Orten der Welt kennenlernen und studieren, mein Wissen ständig erweitern."

„Ich weiß, du sprichst davon seit du in der dritten Klasse bist.", überraschte Anthony sie mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit.

„Du weißt noch wann es angefangen hat?", war sie erstaunt.

„Natürlich. Es hat mich schließlich selbst motiviert mich mit der weiten Welt der Magie zu befassen.", lächelte er sie an, „Kannst du dich noch erinnern, was du damals zu mir gesagt hast?"

Lisa musste einen Augenblick überlegen, während sie die Antwort in seinen Augen zu suchen gedachte, sie schienen viel zu verraten. Dann kam es ihr wie ein Geistesblitz. Erheitert lachte sie auf.

„Aber natürlich, ich meinte, du musst mich auf jeden Fall begleiten, weil ich als muggelgeborene Hexe weit weniger Einblick in so manche Gepflogenheiten habe."

„Und ich sagte dir, dass ich im Amazonas auch keine große Hilfe sein würde."

„Aber du hast mir nie gesagt ob du mitkommen wolltest oder nicht.", meinte Lisa.

„Nein, das habe ich in der Tat nicht.", meinte Anthony und sah kurz zu Boden, „Ich denke ich war zu wenig mutig für so einen Schritt. Vielleicht auch einfach noch zu jung."

„Du würdest mich also begleiten?", war Lisa überrascht.

„Wenn das Angebot immer noch steht.", erklärte Anthony.

Lisa nickte und wollte gerade ansetzen etwas zu sagen, als sie Geschrei vernahm.

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht.", war sie geneigt nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

„Ich sehe nach.", meinte da schon Anthony, „Du rührst dich nicht von der Stelle."

Er nickte zur Tür des Refugiums. Nicht auszudenken was geschehen würde, wenn sie ihren kurzen Moment, sollten sie ihn denn bekommen, verpassten.

„Alleine ist es viel zu gefährlich.", wandte Lisa ein.

„Es ist nicht weit nach Slytherin. Und offenbar brauchen sie Hilfe.", meinte Anthony.

Als Anthony ihr aber Dumbledore reichen wollte schüttelte Lisa den Kopf.

„Ihr braucht ihn vielleicht nötiger. Sieh zu, dass du sicher zurückkommst.", meinte sie ernst.

„Natürlich, wir haben noch eine Weltreise vor uns.", lächelte er sie an und eilte in Richtung Slytherin.

Lisa trat gerade zurück in die Nische, als sie voller Entsetzen mitansehen musste, wie eine offenbar sehr ruhige Einheit des Ministeriums dicht an ihr vorbei eilte. Sofort dachte sie an die Münze. Sie zögerte, auch die Feinde könnten möglicherweise noch immer über Münzen verfügen, hatte Hermine ihnen doch berichtet, und sie würde damit verraten, dass sich jemand von ihnen im Kerker befand. Aber es half nichts, sie musste sie warnen.

„Ministerium Slytherin.", fasste sie es kurz, um nicht auch noch einen zu genauen Hinweis auf den eigenen Standort zu geben.

Aber sogleich gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern und sie verstand, dass es keine Rolle spielte.

„Aber, aber, glaubst du nicht, dass ich dich mittlerweile nicht sehe?", fragte die finstere Gestalt, die sich vor ihr aufgebaut hatte.

Lisa stockte der Atem, fest umklammerte sie ihren Zauberstab.

„Du wirst gleich feststellen was für ein Glück du hast von mir gefunden zu werden. Ich kann dich bei deiner geplanten Reise unterstützen. Das erste Ziel ist schon recht weit von hier: Askaban."

Lisa war kurz davor einen Zauber zu sprechen.

„Aber ich hätte da auch noch eine andere Idee, einen Handel, es scheint nämlich, als hätten wir die selben Feinde."

Sie verstand sofort, dass es sich um einen Todesser handelte, der das Ministerium unterwandert hatte. Als Lisa ihren Kopf in Richtung Slytherin neigte, grinste der Todesser nur.

„Sie haben keine Chance zu entkommen.", meinte er nur, „Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir."

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Als Bill bereits im Begriff war mit einem kleineren Team als vorgesehen aufzubrechen, öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal die Tür der Hütte und eine Gruppe Neuzugänge trat ein. Er erkannte Katie Bell und Oliver Wood, mit denen er durch seine Geschwister bekannt war. Oliver Wood wäre ihm auch so kein Unbekannter gewesen, immerhin war er ein aufstrebender Quidditch Spieler. Sogleich ging er auf die beiden zu.

„Ich brauche Verstärkung für meine Flugeinheit.", meinte er eilig ohne sie zuvor zu begrüßen, „Ich denke ihr beiden seid bestens geeignet dafür."

Katie und Oliver nickten erst einander und dann ihm zu.

„Meine Geschwister haben nur Gutes von eurem Können am Besen berichtet.", erklärte Bill.

„Wo sind sie überhaupt?", wollte Katie wissen.

„Fred ist im Refugium, ich weiß nicht ob ihr davon schon gehört habt."

„Natürlich.", lächelte Katie, „Wir sind zwar nie in direktem Kontakt gewesen, da wir in Nordirland massiven Kontrollen unterlagen und unsere kleine Widerstandsgruppe daher sehr isoliert war, aber die wesentlichen Errungenschaften wurden uns glücklicherweise immer zugetragen."

„Oh, das heißt ich darf den Widerstand aus Nordirland begrüßen.", verstand Bill plötzlich, weshalb es sich um eine derart große Gruppe handelte, die auf einmal eingetroffen war.

„Sowie die Gerüchte bestätigt waren, sind wir aufgebrochen.", meinte Oliver.

„Und ihr habt daher alle Besen.", war Bill begeistert, als ihm dieses Detail bewusst wurde.

„Mangelware in Zeiten der Besenregistrierung.", verstand Oliver seine Freude, „Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht ist Nordirland lockerer, die Registrierung ist bisher erst bei Neukauf verpflichtend."

Ehe sie weiter über den Widerstand sprechen konnten, flog die Tür auf. Keuchend schrie eine Hexe: „Es hat angefangen. Das Refugium hat verfrüht begonnen Leute nach draußen zu schicken. Der Kampf um Hogsmeade ist in vollem Gange."

Fleur nahm sich der Hexe an, die einige Verletzungen davon getragen hatte. Wilhelmina Raue-Pritsche rief alle zur Ruhe auf und geordnet verließen jene die kämpfen würden die Hütte.

„Denkt ihr eure ganze Truppe ist motiviert uns zu begleiten?", fragte Bill.

„Darauf kannst du wetten.", lächelte Katie und winkte die Gruppe aus Nordirland heran.

Kurze Zeit später setzten sie sich auch schon in Bewegung. Auf dem Weg nach draußen passierte Bill Fleur und hielt kurz an. Er zog ihren Kopf an sich und gab ihr einen kräftigen Kuss auf die Stirn und legte seine andere Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Tu was du tun musst.", meinte Bill, der auf die Entscheidungen seiner Frau und ihre Fähigkeit Risiken abzuwägen fest vertraute.

„Du auch.", erwiderte Fleur, und wieder einmal war er beeindruckt, was für eine starke Frau sie doch war.

Jeden einzelnen Tag zeigte sie ihm mehrmals wieso sie die Frau war die er geheiratet hatte und mit der er sein restliches Leben verbringen wollte. Er wandte sich nicht noch einmal um. Er wollte genau das Bild von ihr vor sich haben, das sie ihm gerade geboten hatte, während er alles in seiner Macht stehende tat, um für eine bessere Welt für seine Familie zu kämpfen.

Sie hatten nicht weit bis zu ihrem Sammelpunkt. Bill näherte sich langsam dem Hippogreif vor dem er sich verneigte. Das Tier ließ sich herab und gestattete ihm aufzusteigen. Einige seiner Leute kletterten auf Thestrale, Oliver und Katie positionieren sich zu seinen beiden Seiten mit ihren Besen. Der Rest des nordirischen Widerstandes machte sich an den Seiten der Thestrale startklar.

Zuversichtlich blickte Bill auf seine Gruppe. Der Zuwachs war genau das was sie bitter nötig gehabt hatten.

„Abflug!", rief Bill als er sah, dass alle bereit waren und erhob sich mit dem Hippogreif in die Lüfte.

Es war ein wahrhaft stattliches Tier, er klopfte ihm sanft auf den Rücken und der Hippogreif sah kurz zu ihm zurück. Er sah in seinen Augen, dass er ebenso bereit war zu kämpfen wie Bill selbst.

Es dauerte keine Minute, bis die Armee auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Sogleich wurde eine der Flugeinheiten losgeschickt. Bill richtete seinen Zauberstab auf einen der Gegner, der schneller auf sie zuschoss als die anderen. Zwar gelang es ihm Bills Zauber abzuwehren, aber Katie erwischte seinen Besen und er begab sich in Sturzflug nach unten. Einige der Leute am Boden liefen schreiend auseinander und er warf einige zu Boden.

„Holt die Katapulte!", vernahm er einen Schrei, diese Information überraschte ihn sehr, es war zu früh ihm Kampf um zu versuchen sie ohne Rücksicht auf eigene Verluste vom Himmel zu holen.

„Incendio!", schrie da eine Hexe die auf sie zusteuerte, aber Oliver wehrte den Fluch problemlos ab.

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe sie heftigere Geschütze auffuhren. Sie hatten sich für eine Taktik entschieden, sie wollten sie mit Feuer bekämpfen.

Bill bedauerte, dass Charlie bei seiner Einreise keine Drachen mitgebracht hatte, diese hätten sich anders als die Thestrale nicht von dem Feuer irritieren lassen. Bill bedeutete den Reitern und Reiterinnen der Thestrale sich etwas zurückzuziehen und wies die Besengruppe an sich auf die Flugeinheit zu stürzen.

Der Kampf tobte wild, und Bill gelang es seine Einheit näher an das Zentrum der Bodentruppen des Ministeriums zu lenken, wo er Kingsley ausfindig machte. Dieser verfügte noch über seinen Zauberstab, was Bill schwer beruhigte. Während er abdrehte und einen Zauberer ausschaltete, der versucht hatte Katie, die sich gerade duellierte vom Besen zu holen, vernahm er plötzlich einen zischenden Laut. Er sah sich um, konnte aber keine Ursache dafür ausmachen. Während er rekapitulierte, dass sie rund ein Drittel der fliegenden Einheiten bereits ausgeschaltet und nur wenige Leute verloren hatten, spürte er mit einem Mal die Hitze. Es war zu spät als er sich umwandte. Die riesige brennende Kugel traf den Hippogreif und riss ihn gemeinsam mit Bill zu Boden. Während er sich mit einer Hand festklammerte und mit der anderen den Zauberstab bewegte um den Sturz zu bremsen verstand er, dass sie die Katapulte längst geholt, aber gut getarnt hatten. Zu wissen, dass sie ihnen eigentlich auch noch die Warnung gaben, Bill aber gerade deshalb keine Vorbereitungen getroffen, sondern die Absicht verfolgt hatte den Luftraum schon zuvor unter Kontrolle zu bringen, war bitter. Bill hoffte der Hippogreif würde es schaffen, doch kurz vor den Boden, wurde ihm klar, dass es nicht der Fall sein würde. Bill wollte abspringen, doch er konnte sich nicht vom Rücken lösen. Ein Zauber hielt ihn vom Sprung ab. Jemand wollte sicher gehen, dass er mit dem Hippogreif zu Boden ging und er zweifelte stark daran, dass es nur die Kurzreaktion eines Kämpfers oder einer Kämpferin war. Erst beim Aufprall stürzte Bill vom Hippogreif, er wusste nicht wie, aber es gelang ihm sich so zur Seite zu rollen, dass der Hippogreif der sich mehrmals überschlug, ihn im Gegensatz zu einigen seiner Gegner und Gegnerinnen, die es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen auszuweichen, nicht überrollte. So viele Leute zu gefährden um ihn vom Himmel zu holen konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten, war der letzte Gedanke ehe der Schmerz überhand nahm und alles schwarz wurde.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Überraschend problemlos näherten sich Theodore, Neville, Justin, Luna und Lupin dem Krankenflügel. Ihnen folgten zehn Leute die sie rekrutiert hatten. Erst einige Meter vor dem Eingang hatten sich Leute gesammelt, dafür mehr als genug. Theodore war überrascht, dass sie ohne bemerkt zu werden so weit gekommen waren.

„Es ist nicht mehr sicher in der Station. Offenbar haben wir es mit Wahnsinnigen zu tun.", hörten sie eine Frau.

„Deshalb beginnen wir mit der Verlagerung.", erklärte ein Mann, „Wir sind bereits im Begriff die noch Gefangenen aus dem Kerker zu befreien, die Halle ist groß genug für Justierungen, aber wir müssen uns in jedem Fall nach dem Astronomieturm ausrichten."

Es war natürlich von Vorteil den höchsten Turm des Schlosses zu kontrollieren, aber Theodore zweifelte daran, dass sie nur aufgrund dessen ihren Plan derart anzupassen bereit waren. Er ließ seine Hand zur Münze wandern. Zwei der Gruppen waren in Bedrängnis, aber wenn er jetzt die Münze benutzte und sie mitlasen, waren sie ans Messer geliefert. Er sah zu Neville, der ähnlich wie er seine Hand über die Hosentasche wandern ließ.

„Sie rechnen mit der Möglichkeit.", schaltete sich Justin ein, dem es nicht entgangen war.

„Wir müssen sie dennoch warnen.", meinte Theodore ernst.

„Wir können nicht Einzelne losschicken und den Astronomieturm zu erreichen ist nicht ohne.", rekapitulierte Neville.

„Das Rad setzt sich in Bewegung ist auch zu offensichtlich.", bedauerte Luna.

„Ich traue mir den Flug zu.", meinte Lupin, „Aber ich würde ungern die Gruppe verlassen."

In dem Moment wurden fünf Leute aus der Station gebracht.

„Wir werden ohnehin nicht den Krankenflügel betreten, das macht es einfacher. Nehmen sie sich zwei Leute mit.", meinte Theodore, „Und kommen sie wieder. Sobald wir mit den fünf fertig sind nehmen wir den Krankenflügel ein."

Neville haderte einen Moment mit sich selbst, dann meinte er.

„Ich gehe nach unten und warne Lisa und die anderen."

„Nimm dir auch zwei.", forderte Theodore ihn auf, und wenn ihr unten fertig seid, nimm alle mit die du kriegen kannst. Wir werden sie brauchen."

„Soll ich ihnen folgen.", erschreckte Theodore eine unerwartete Stimme, es war nur Peeves, dem Theodore zunickte. Unauffällig flog der Poltergeist davon um die fünf Leute im Auge zu behalten. Sie selbst mussten erst einen Weg finden, der nicht von derartig vielen Beamten und Aurorinnen verstellt wurde.

Sie nahmen einen Gang der weg von ihrem eigentlichen Ziel führte, sie aber zu einer Abzweigung brachte, die sie schließlich wieder auf den rechten Weg führen sollte. Langsam bewegten sie sich weiter, langsam wurde es Theodore unheimlich, wie leer die Gänge waren und wie wenig gesichert. Die Geister hatten nur eine ungefähre Einschätzung der Anzahl der anwesenden Beamtinnen und Auroren gegeben. Tatsächlich waren sie nicht annähernd genug um das Schloss ganz unter Kontrolle zu bringen, solange sie nicht alle ausgeschaltet hatten, aber zumindest den einen oder anderen Posten der vor einen Angriff von ihnen warnen konnte hatte er erwartet.

Peeves traf kurze Zeit später wieder auf sie und informierte sie über den neu gewählten Standort. Er war nicht weit vom Krankenflügel, aber von dort etwas kompliziert zu erreichen. Eine gute Wahl aus der Perspektive der Gegner und Gegnerinnen also.

Sie waren kurz vor dem Lager, als Theodore unsicher wurde. Etwas stimmte nicht.

„Wir gehen nicht alle.", meinte er, „Luna ich würde sagen du bleibst mit drei Leuten deiner Wahl in der Nähe. Haltet euch verdeckt.

Luna entfernte sich sogleich mit drei der Schülern und Schülerinnen, ehe Theodore und Justin mit den verbliebenen dreien sich näher heranwagten. Gerade in dem Moment als er die Botschaft über die Münze weitergeben wollte, dass sie in Position waren, da sie gut auf alle fünf Anwesenden zielen konnten, nahm er ein fast unhörbares Geräusch wahr und drehte sich hastig um. Gerade noch rechtzeitig um einen Fluch abzuwehren.

Voller Grauen sah er zehn Leute die direkt hinter ihnen waren. Sie hatten Luna und die drei anderen in ihrer Gewalt.

„Sie dachten doch nicht etwa wirklich wir würden eine derart große Gruppe, die in unseren Bereich eindringt nicht bemerken.", höhnte ein großgewachsener Auror.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Missmutig betrachtete Snape Arthur Weasley, während er versuchte sich nicht von seinem immer noch leicht hinkenden Bein aufhalten zu lassen. Er war froh, dass der Umstand, dass er sich immer noch nicht völlig regeneriert hatte, bisher nur Hermine aufgefallen war und sie die nötige Diskretion besaß ihn nicht vor den anderen darauf anzusprechen.

„Wie konntest du das Mädchen nur schwängern?", brach es schließlich aus ihm hervor, auch wenn er die Antwort kannte.

Arthur wurde blass und wandte sich zu ihm um. Es war in der Tat nicht der beste Augenblick diese Umstände anzusprechen.

„Sie wollen Percy nicht einfach nur umbringen, als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, sie wollen ihn seiner Seele berauben.", erinnerte ihn Arthur und klang dabei so unglaublich dramatisch, dass Snape beinahe aus Trotz nicht gewillt war die Tatsache als das was sie war anzuerkennen.

Dafür aber schien die Nachricht endlich bei Charlie Weasley anzukommen. Er machte ein Gesicht, als hätte man ihn das erste Mal vor diese Tatsachen gestellt.

Arthur sah in das Gesicht seines entsetzten Sohnes, als die Wahrheit endlich die Barriere, die sein Schock über die Handlung seines Vaters errichtet hatte, durchdrang und zu ihm durchsickerte. Arthur nickte nur schwach, damit war alles zwischen Vater und Sohn gesagt.

Snape murrte nur. Er war immer noch nicht zufrieden.

„Ich habe sie nicht angerührt, Severus, das hätte ich niemals. Es war ein Zauber.", war die Stimme von Arthur nicht so stark wie er selbst es gerne gewollt hätte.

Snape war geneigt zu sagen, dass ihm durchaus bewusst war, dass er ihn nicht für derart wahnsinnig hielt, aber er entschied sich zu schweigen, jedes Wort könnte Arthur als Absolution werten, und er war nicht bereit ihm diese zu erteilen. Auch nicht sich selbst, denn er hätte ahnen müssen, wozu Eltern fähig waren, deren Kinder vom Tod oder schlimmeren bedroht waren. Harry Potter war nur ein lebender Beweis für das Band der Liebe das Eltern dazu befähigte über sich selbst hinauszuwachen um ihre Brut zu schützen. Ganz verstehen könnte er es wohl nicht, vielleicht weil er kein Kind hatte und in seinem ganzen Leben bisher nie in Erwägung gezogen hatte eines in so eine Welt wie diese zu setzen, mit all seinen grauenhaften Menschen. Er sah hinüber zu Hermine, wie unglaublich jung sie doch war und wie viele mütterliche Eigenschaften sie doch aufwies, wenn man nur genauer hinsah, auch wenn sie das selbst bestimmt zu gerne geleugnet hätte. Natürlich würde sie Kinder wollen, wie hatte er diesen Umstand nur bisher so geflissentlich ignorieren können.

„Wir haben einen Trank.", erklärte Snape und schob die Gedanken beiseite, „Er hebt den Schutz des Ministeriums auf."

Nicht einmal Charlie reagierte mit der Erleichterung die zu erwarten gewesen wäre.

„Es sind zwei Kinder, die sie in sich trägt. Sie wollen sie einfach töten?", war gerade er entsetzt.

Natürlich, verstand Snape, auch seine Frau erwartete Zwillinge. Kinder, so unfertig sie auch waren, machten offenbar weich. Für ihn war das ein klares Argument dagegen sich fortzupflanzen. Kinder machten angreifbar, kein Wunder, dass das Ministerium so beharrlich auf sein Gesetz bestand. Menschen mit Familie waren viel leichter zu kontrollieren und unter Druck zu setzen.

„Ich denke es sollte Ms Blum überlassen werden die Entscheidung darüber zu treffen.", befand Snape als er seine Gedanken auf das Mädchen fokussierte, dem er diesen Wahnsinn nicht nur zugemutet sondern auch noch empfohlen hatte.

„Mrs Weasley.", meinte Charlie vorwurfsvoll.

Natürlich, Snape musste schnaufen, Charlie hatte nicht aufgehört ihn als Schuldigen zu betrachten, selbst nun, da er die Notwendigkeit der Handlung seines Vaters begriffen hatte. Wenn man denn von einer Notwendigkeit sprechen konnte. Snape versuchte die Möglichkeit zu ignorieren, dass sie nicht erfolgreich wären, das Schloss nicht vom Ministerium befreien konnten.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es für Enid eine Möglichkeit darstellen wird.", meinte Arthur, „Aber ich werde dem Mädchen nicht im Weg stehen."

Nein, dachte Snape, in keiner Weise, er hatte sie nur geschwängert und lud ihr nun die Last über das Leben von zwei ungeborenen Kindern zu entscheiden auf. Enid Blum war viel zu jung um die Konsequenzen einer derartigen Entscheidung abschätzen zu können, viel zu jung um gezwungen zu sein so eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Und dann mussten es auch noch Zwillinge sein, als verhöhnte sie das Leben nicht schon genug. Bei diesem Gedanken aber ging Snape plötzlich ein Licht auf.

„Ihr habt den Zauber angewandt und den Trank der eine Schwangerschaft garantiert genommen!", war er entsetzt, „Meine Güte, Arthur, benutzt du deinen Verstand überhaupt?"

Arthur sah ihn nur kurz an, entsetzt, entschied sich dann aber zu schweigen. Charlie ebenfalls. Snape blickte zu Hermine. Sie überlegte offenbar etwas zu sagen, tat es aber auch nicht. Er sah die fast unmerkliche Bewegung ihres Armes. Snape war sich sicher sie überlegte, ob es eine gute oder schlechte Entscheidung wäre, Snape die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Sie tat es nicht, und Snape war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht froh darüber sein sollte.

Sie hatten noch den halben Weg vor sich, als Snape ein Geräusch vernahm und alle anwies in Deckung zu gehen. Rasch erkannte er jedoch Lupin, der in Begleitung von zwei Schülern und zwei Schülerinnen kam, sie saßen alle auf Besen, was Snape doch überraschte, da Lupin Teil der Gruppe die den Krankenflügel zum Auftrag hatte war.

„Remus?", fragte da auch schon Hermine, die sich leicht aus der Deckung wagte.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit.", erklärte er, „Es ist gut, dass ich euch am Weg gefunden habe. Sie haben vor die Gefangenen zu befreien und zu verlagern, es gerät also alles in Bewegung. Ich bin am Weg zu Harrys Team, da sie den Astronomieturm zum wiederholten Male beibehalten vermuten wir, dass er jede mögliche Verstärkung brauchen wird. Der Turm muss für ihren Plan relevant sein."

Dann wurde Remus einen Moment still und überlegte offenbar welche Informationen er preis geben sollte. Snape sah ihn streng an, niemand war damit geholfen wenn er meinte ihre Gefühle schonen zu müssen.

„Wir waren im Haus, wir haben Neville, der sich auf den Weg zu Narcissa macht und meiner eigentlichen Gruppe Verstärkung geschickt und die Besen geholt.", erklärte er.

Snape war klar, dass das nicht alles war.

„Su ist in äußerst kritischem Zustand.", klärte er sie dann auf, „Es ist nicht klar ob sie einen Transport überleben wird. Aber es ist sicher, dass sie sterben wird, wenn es gar nicht erst zum Transport kommt."

Als Snape einen Blick auf Hermine warf verstand er weshalb Remus so lange gezögert hatte. Snape sah sie einen Moment unschlüssig an, ehe er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Er sagte nichts, sinnlose Floskeln würden es auch nicht besser machen.

Remus blickte kurz urteilend zwischen Snape und Hermine hin und her, Snape war sich sicher dass er gerade abwog ob Snape Hermine ausreichend bestand oder er das nun übernehmen müsste.

„Geh schon!", verlangte er und wollte dem zu gerne nachsetzen, dass er Hermine gefälligst nicht wie ein unmündiges Kleinkind behandeln sollte, nach allem was sie gezeigt hatte über die Jahre sollte wohl auch Lupin einsehen, dass sie zu einer überaus starken Frau geworden war.

Snape hielt seine Gedanken an diesem Punkt an und schluckte. Dann sah er zu ihr, tatsächlich war das Bild des Mädchens das er jahrelang unterrichtet hatte mittlerweile fast verschwunden. Er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Ihm blieb allerdings keine Zeit sich näher mit dieser Erkenntnis zu befassen, sie hatten ihren Auftrag auszuführen und durch das Gespräch schon genug Zeit verloren. Wenn Umbridge wirklich im Begriff war sich in Bewegung zu setzen, dann sollten sie die Gruppe überraschen während sie sich zum neuen Ziel bewegte, es wäre der beste Moment um zuzuschlagen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir tatsächlich einmal zu wenige Schokofroschkarten mit Dumbledore haben.", kritisierte Snape ihre mangelnde Kommunikation.

„Ich zweifle allerdings daran, dass es in Harrys Position von Nutzen wäre. Ich bezweifle, dass er eine freie Hand hat, um sich mit Dumbledore zu unterhalten."

„Wir hätten auf eine der Karten bestehen sollen.", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Wie konnten wir die Krankenflügelgruppe und uns nur nicht damit ausstatten."

Er sah, dass Hermine beschwichtigende Worte suchte, und war positiv überrascht, als sie es doch darauf verzichtete. Im selben Moment wurde die Münze in seiner Hand warm.

„Ministerium Slytherin.", stand darauf, nichts das sie nicht ohnehin schon wussten, zu dumm nur, dass möglicherweise auch die andere Seite nun bescheid wusste, dass es keine Überraschung mehr für sie wäre und sich vorbereiten könnte. Sie hätten die Anzahl der Münzen vielleicht reduzieren sollen, das wäre sinnvoll gewesen. Aber vermutlich hätte zumindest eine Person ohnehin dumm gehandelt. Hermine schien es auch zu begreifen, sie schluckte schwer.

„Wir haben wirklich keine Zeit uns jetzt damit aufzuhalten.", schnaufte Snape genervt und drängte die anderen weiterzugehen.

Sie kamen langsam in das Gebiet in dem sie mit Wachposten rechnen mussten. Sie waren mit Tarnzaubern belegt, aber natürlich mussten sie davon ausgehen, dass ihre Gegner und Gegnerinnen Mittel und Wege hatten sie zu registrieren. Auch konnten sie nicht gänzlich ausschließen, dass ihre Gegner und Gegnerinnen über weitere Objekte, die ihre Flüche zurückwarfen verfügten.

Snape war sicher gegangen mit einem Mitglied aus jedem Team kurz darüber zu sprechen. Theodore hatte ihn nicht enttäuscht, natürlich war anzunehmen, dass er mit einem Vater der ein berüchtigter Todesser war schon einmal schwarze Magie abseits der Standards praktiziert hatte. Sein Wunsch seine Frau zu retten und sein damit einhergehender Hass auf das Ministerium wäre ausreichend um ihm die nötige Kraft zu verleihen. Die Gefangenen hatten Narcissa, er musste sich also zumindest um die Gruppe aus Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws keine Gedanken machen. Wenn überhaupt konnte er sich vorstellen, dass Lisa Turpin vielleicht einmal getrieben von Wissensdrang die dunkle Magie erprobt hatte, aber er zweifelte daran, dass sie im Ernstfall dazu fähig wäre sie korrekt einzusetzen. McGonagall hatte gut daran getan Septima Vector an ihre Seite zu wählen. Harry hatte Aurora Sinistra. Und ihre Gruppe hatte ihn.

Der Fast-Kopflose Nick tauchte plötzlich nicht unweit von ihnen auf, er schien ihre Anwesenheit jedenfalls zu bemerken, denn er winkte sie zu sich. In einer Nische begann er zu flüstern.

„Sie setzen sich in Bewegung. Aber sonst ist alles mausestill. Zu still für meinen Geschmack.", erklärte er.

„Es ist eine Falle, nicht wahr?", schloss Hermine ebenso schnell wie er, aber sie hielt es für notwendig das ohnehin offensichtliche auszusprechen.

„Es spielt keine große Rolle.", meinte Snape, „Solange wir im richtigen Moment handeln gewinnen wir zumindest Verstärkung."

Snape war nicht besonders zuversichtlich was ihren Plan betraf. Aber solange es ihnen gelang zumindest einen Teil ihrer Feinde auszuschalten wäre es ein Gewinn. Da niemand Einsprüche äußerte setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

Er war nicht verwundert, als er plötzlich, mit Hilfe eines subtilen Zaubers, eine Präsenz wahrnahm.

„Wir sind nicht alleine. Sie kommen.", konnte er die anderen noch warnen, als auch schon die ersten Flüche auf sie geschleudert wurden.

Nun wurde es mit einem Mal laut, unzählige Menschen stürmten auf sie zu. Er war der erste der über den Knut bescheid gab, dass sie bereit waren, denn er musst nicht nach dem Träger oder der Trägerin des Zaubers suchen. Er sah es in ihren Augen. Und nun wäre der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem Umbridges Hochmut mit einem tiefen Fall bestraft werden würde.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Zacharias konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals vergleichbare Schmerzen empfunden zu haben. Noch dazu zwang die Frau ihn in der für ihn unangenehmsten Pose zu knien.

„Ich hoffe das war es wert.", höhnte sie, während sie vor seinen Augen zum wiederholten Male Morag behexte, die sich kaum noch aufrecht halten konnte.

Zacharias war sich sicher, dass einzig die Hoffnung Padma wäre in Sicherheit sie einigermaßen aufrecht hielt. Aber sie hatte längst nicht mehr die Kraft auch stark für ihn zu sein. Sie konnte die Schreie nicht länger zurückhalten. Die Frau wandte nicht den Crutiatus Fluch an, aber das machte es nicht besser.

„Nun, wollen sie mir nicht endlich sagen, was der Widerstand plant.", meinte sie zu Zacharias.

Er wusste sie würde Morag und ihn nicht töten. Die Frau wusste genau was sie tat. Sie brauchte Morag lebend, um ihn schließlich zum Reden zu bringen. Sie wusste, dass es umgekehrt nicht funktionieren würde. Aber da war auch noch Tonks, und Zacharias zweifelte daran, dass sie überleben würde.

Sobald er gesprochen hätte, würde sie sich aller drei entledigen. Deshalb hatte er einen ausreichend gewichtigen Grund um zu schweigen. Aber niemals hatte er sich vorstellen können wie schwer es wäre seinem Grundsatz keinen Verrat zu begehen treu zu bleiben. Morags Schreie würden ihn jede Nacht für den Rest seines Lebens am Schlaf hindern oder aus ihm reißen. In dem Moment begann er auch zu verstehen wie lächerlich Hermines Schutz war. Was würde es ändern wenn er kein Wort sagen könnte. Er würde es einfach niederschreiben. Aber vielleicht unterschätzte er sie, vielleicht fielen ihm dann ja die Hände ab. Aber er zweifelte daran. Hermine war aus anderem Holz geschnitzt, leider machte sie das blind für solche Details. Aber es überraschte ihn doch, dass gerade sie, die sich gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger und Anhängerinnen behaupten hatte müssen, nicht diese Möglichkeit bedacht hatte. Sie brauchten gar keine Leglimentik, wenn er gewollt hätte, er hätte ihnen alles sagen können. Würde er wissen Morag würde heil den Raum verlassen, er hätte alles woran er glaubte in den Wind geschossen. Aber sie würde nicht heil sein, nur weil sie den Raum verließ. Er würde ihr Leiden nicht wesentlich lindern.

„Nun, vielleicht brauchen wir doch eine andere Herangehensweise.", meinte sie und warf einen Fluch auf Zacharias.

Er spürte jede Faser seines Körpers, jede Faser brannte und er fragte sich, wann der Punkt war an dem sein brennendes Gehirn so überlastet war, dass es den Geist aufgab.

„Und werden sie jetzt sprechen?", fuhr die Frau ihn wütend an.

Zacharias sammelte all seine Kräfte, dann zog er seine Mundwinkel nach oben. Ihr ins Gesicht zu lachen zu können war der einzige Triumph der ihm noch blieb. Sie waren zu einem qualvollen Tod verurteilt, sollte sich nicht plötzlich auf magische Weise die Tür öffnen und die Verstärkung würde kommen.

„Gut, sie haben es nicht anders gewollt.", gab die Frau ihren Leuten ein Signal.

Sie schleppten die immer noch bewusstlose Tonks heran und ließen sie direkt vor ihm liegen.

„Ich denke in ihrem Zustand ist es das beste man lässt ihren Körper ruhen, das ist alles was ihr noch helfen kann. Aber ich kann sie natürlich wecken und sie fragen, vielleicht ist sie gesprächiger.", erklärte die Frau, „Aber es wäre nicht auszudenken wenn sie geistigen oder körperlichen Schaden davonträgt, es wäre doch notwendig sehr intensive Zauber anzuwenden, um es überhaupt zu schaffen sie zu wecken."

Sie setzte sich an die Seite von Tonks und griff plötzlich mit ihrer Hand auf Tonks Bauch.

„Sehr spannend, was man so herausfinden kann, wenn man jemanden ganz gründlich untersucht.", meinte sie plötzlich, „Es wären gleich zwei Leben die sie hier riskieren."

Die Wut in Zacharias nahm höchste Ausmaße an.

„Was für ein Problem haben sie überhaupt mit ungeborenen Kindern.", schrie er sie an, „Man wil fast glauben sie haben selbst eines verloren und manchen nun uns dafür verantwortlich."

Als unglaubliche Schmerzen, schlimmer als alle zuvor ihn an den Rande der Ohnmacht führten, begriff er, dass er das falsche gesagt, aber das richtige angenommen hat.

„Lynn!", brannte sich die Stimme eines Mannes in sein schmorrendes Gehirn ein und er war sich sicher der Ruf hatte längst geendet, als er endlich wieder ein Bild vor Augen hatte und wusste, dass er noch lebte.

„Stuart.", antwortete sie offensichtlich erst jetzt und Zacharias war doch überrascht, er hatte angenommen ganze Minuten, vielleicht sogar Stunden in der Hölle seines eigenen Schmerzes verbracht zu haben.

„Was genau geht hier vor sich?", fragte er.

„Wir versuchen Antworten zu bekommen."

„Nicht sehr effektiv wie mir zu Ohren getragen wurde. Wie viele sind dir bisher entwischt?", fragte er.

Die Frau gab keine Antwort, er schien keine zu erwarten. Als er sah, dass Zacharias ihn gehört hatte sah er ihn direkt an.

„Keine Sorge, wir haben all ihre Freunde und Freundinnen wieder eingesammelt.", meinte er, „Aber wir dachten es wäre sinnvoller sie kein weiteres Mal zusammen zu bringen. Sie haben ihre Gesellschaft eindeutig zu sehr genossen."

Er schenkte ihm keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit und trat an die Leiche von Poppy Pomfrey, die immer noch am Boden lag. Zacharias wollte losschreien, denn er ging davon aus, dass der Mann ihre Leiche schänden würde.

„Stevens, Edgars!", verkündete er stattdessen einen Befehl, „Heben sie Madam Pomfrey auf eine Liege. Die Dame hat auch schon an meinem Krankenbett über mich gewacht. Madam Pomfrey verdient nichts als unseren Respekt."

Trotz seiner Worte schien er nicht daran interessiert zu sein die Verantwortlichen für ihren Tod zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.

„Ich will nicht noch einmal so ein Chaos vorfinden, wenn ich sie dich für einen Augenblick alleine lasse, Lynn.", meinte er ernst.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, und Zacharias konnte es sich denken. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie es verdient hatten, doch der Mann bedeutete ihr zu schweigen.

„Es ist erledigt, Lynn. Kein Grund noch ein weiteres Wort darüber zu verlieren.", meinte er bestimmt, „Das gilt für alle, ist das klar."

„Ja, Sir!", kam es synchron aus allen Mündern.

„Lynn?", fragte er die Frau.

„Natürlich, Stuart.", meinte sie und hegte sichtlich keinen Groll gegen den Mann.

Das stellte Zacharias vor die interessante Frage in welchem Verhältnis sie zueinander standen. Was immer dieser Lynn widerfahren war, dieser Stuart wusste bescheid.

„Worauf wartet ihr noch?", wurde der Mann dann ungeduldig, „Los, aufräumen."

Es war unheimlich, wie alle Beweise für die Übergriffe auf sie mit einem mal verschwanden, nur ihre eigenen geschundenen Körper erinnerten innerhalb weniger Sekunden noch an das was sich hier wirklich zugetragen hatte.

„Es ist immer dumm zu provozieren, wenn man sich in einer Situation wie sie befindet.", richtete der Mann sich dann an Zacharias und Morag.

„Sie ist schwanger.", meinte Zacharias nur und nickte in Richtung Tonks.

„Ungünstig.", meinte der Mann und sah ihn dann forschend an, „Entspricht die Schwangerschaft Erlass 35?"

„Ja.", meinte Zacharias.

„Unerfreulich.", meinte er nun und bedeutete ein paar Leuten sie auf eine Liege zu bringen, „Tut was nötig ist."

Sofort begannen sie damit sie zu heilen.

„Mr Fox.", meinte eine Frau, „Sie wird zu Bewusstsein kommen, wenn wir es nicht verhindern. Brauchen sie sich wach oder sollen wir sie in künstlichen Schlaf versetzen."

„Haben sie nicht aufgepasst?", schnaufte Fox, „Sie ist schwanger, sehen sie zu, dass sie weiterschläft und zu Kräften kommt. Es ist unschön für uns alle wenn wir ein dem Erlass entsprechendes Kind auf dem Gewissen haben. Sollte man sie verurteilen kann man es immer noch zur Adoption freigeben."

Zacharias wusste nicht, ob er Lynn oder Fox schlimmer fand. Lynn war einfach wahnsinnig, Fox kalkulierte offenbar eiskalt. Er war nicht erfreut, als Fox sich ihm wieder näherte.

„Welchen Blutstatus haben sie?", fragte er ihn.

„Als ob das eine Rollen spielen würde.", meinte er.

„Das tut es, seien sie sich gewiss.", meinte er mit einem heimtückischen Grinsen, „Will mich also jemand aufklären wer unsere beiden Gäste sind."

Gäste, brachte es Zacharias fast zum Lachen. Das ironische Lächeln entging Fox nicht, und es gefiel ihm definitiv nicht.

„Erstaunlich, dass ihnen das Lachen noch nicht vergangen ist. Ich denke sie eignen sich noch wunderbar für weitere Befragungen."

Zacharias ließ sich davon nicht beirren und war sehr überrascht, als Fox weitersprach.

„Zu schade, dass wir sie nicht brauchen, wir wissen längst dass ihre Freunde und Freundinnen es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht haben unsere Basen anzugreifen. Und sie sind wunderbar naiv und glauben auch noch wir seien einfach nicht vorsichtig genug. Und patsch, schnappt die Falle zu.", erkärte er finster, „Sie müssen sich also keine Sorgen machen, sie werden sehr viel Gesellschaft in Askaban haben."

Nun war jegliches Lachen aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, genau das hatte er damit auch erreichen wollen. Dieses Wissen war die weit schlimmere Qual als körperliche Schmerzen. In seinen Gedanken war er bei Luna, bei Theodore, bei Hermine, bei all seinen Freunden und Freundinnen und er hoffte inständig sie würden es schaffen und ihre Feinde und Feindinnen bezwingen.

Zacharias hatte auch noch eine andere Vermutung, vielleicht wollte er herausfinden wie sie kommunizierten. Nun, er würde ihnen nicht alles verraten, aber es wäre der geeignete Zeitpunkt, um zu erproben ob seine Kommunikationsmöglichkeit mit Luna so vielversprechend war wie sie und ihr Vater es ihm versichert hatten. Er wartete bis Fox sich Morag zuwandte. Er spürte das Radieschen in seiner Hosentasche.

„Sie kennen eure Pläne.", murmelte er unhörbar vor sich hin.

Fox hörte etwas und drehte sich um.

„Was war das?", fragte er.

„Sie hat nicht mehr alle Zähne.", meinte er und es klang ähnlich und plausibel genug.

Fox sah sich Morag genauer an.

„Das ist wirklich ein eher unschönes Bild.", meinte er und holte einen heilkundigen Zauberer hinzu.

Er durchsuchte die Laden von Poppy Pomfrey und kam mit einem Trank zurück.

„Es wird wohl etwas dauern.", gab der heilkundige Zauberer zu bedenken, „Ein paar Stunden möglicherweise."

„Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass sie bis dahin nicht viel redet.", murmelte er nur und sah dann zwischen den drei Gefangenen hin und her.

„Nun, ihren Blutstatus wollen sie mir wohl immer noch nicht mitteilen.", erklärte er und wandte sich dann an Lynn, „Kennen wir unsere Gäste?"

„Morag Zabini und Zacharias Lovegood.", erklärte sie, „Zabini ist die muggelgeborene Frau von Blaise Zabini."

„Ach ja richtig.", schien Fox sich an etwas zu erinnern.

„Die Lovegoods sind eine Reinblüterfamilie.", war alles was Lynn wusste.

„Es wäre zu schön, aber ich weiß dass Xenophilius Lovegood nur eine Tochter hat. Also noch ein Muggelgeborener. Wie unpraktisch."

„Imperius durch Ehepartner und Ehepartnerin.", schlug Lynn vor.

„Klingt annehmbar.", meinte Fox und sah sich Morag genauer an, „Zabini ist recht begabt, es hat einiges erfordert den Imperius zu brechen."

„Damit kommen sie nicht durch.", protestierte Zacharias.

„Der Junge wird nicht klüger.", lachte er ihn aus und schüttelte fast amüsiert den Kopf, „Nun ja, vielleicht eignet sich zumindest das Mädchen zur Rückeingliederung in die Gesellschaft. Es wäre ein schöner Erfolg den wir öffentlich breit treten könnten."

Er beugte sich hinunter zu Morag.

„Was halten sie davon, sie könnten ihr neues Glück mit einem Halbblut wagen.", schlug er vor.

Morag reagierte wie zu erwarten war und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht.

„Kein Wunder, dass du deine Geduld mit ihnen verloren hast.", wandte er sich an Lynn und wischte sich sein Gesicht ab, „Sie sind wirklich entsetzlich dumme und unverschämte Bälger."

„Soll ich mich darum kümmern?", bot Lynn an.

„Haben wir noch Zauberstäbe eines Reinblüters oder einer Reinblüterin?", fragte Fox.

Lynn brachte alle Zauberstäbe die sie noch finden konnte.

„Durch das Durcheinander ist es nicht mehr klar nachvollziehbar welcher Zauberstab wem gehört.", meinte sie bedauernd.

„Ach unwichtig.", meinte Fox, „Wir können einfach davon ausgehen, dass Mr Zabini irgendeinen Zauberstab an sich riss und sich der beiden entledigte, nachdem der Imperius nicht länger anhielt. Er hatte Bedenken sie könnten wichtige Details ihrer Pläne an uns weitergeben."

„Was machen wir mit ihr?", zeigte sie auf Tonks.

„Nun, da es sich nicht um die richtige Margery Williams handelt und eine Schwangere wohl nicht dumm genug wäre den Vielsafttrank zu nehmen, können wir wohl davon ausgehen, dass es sich um eine Metamorphmagierin handelt. Die einzige die wir in diesem Zusammenhang erwarten dürften ist Nymphadora Tonks.", fasste er ihr Wissen zusammen, „Ein schwangeres Halbblut ist wirklich problematisch. Ich denke es würde sich in dem Fall anbieten sie einfach verschwinden zu lassen."

Zacharias war erschüttert. Ihre Situation hatte sich also verschlimmert. Ganz wie es zu erwarten war, nachdem sie nun nicht länger gebraucht wurden.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Während Molly bereits die dritte Ministeriumsbeamtin außer Gefecht setzte sah sie ein rotes Büschel Haare nicht weit entfernt. Für einen Moment stand ihr Herz still, denn sie dachte es könnte Fred sein. Doch sie brauchte nur ein zweites Mal genauer hinzusehen, und schon war klar, es war nicht ihr Sohn, der hier auch für ihre Seite kämpfte.

Sie hatte aber keine Zweifel, dass er sogleich den Weg nach Hogsmeade bestreiten würde, wäre die Zeit gekommen. Dass sie ihn noch nicht sah, während mittlerweile bestimmt 80 Leute dabei waren die Kontrolle über den Eberkopf zu erlangen, bereitete ihr Sorgen.

Noch schlimmer wurden ihre Befürchtungen, als ein paar der Beamten und Beamtinnen anstatt in ihre Richtung zu drängen versuchten sich zurück zu den Zimmern im Obergeschoß zu kämpfen, wo der Ausgang aus dem Refugium sich befand, und damit auch noch Erfolg hatten. Sie waren mittlerweile zu sehr damit beschäftigt den Schankraum einzunehmen und sich auf draußen vorzubereiten, als den Ausgang zu schützen. Das würde sich noch als fataler Fehler erweisen, sollten sie ihre Strategie nicht ändern.

Molly winkte ein paar Hexen und Zauberer an sich heran, während sie gerade Unterstützung eines Zauberers hatte und es sich leisten konnte zumindest für diesen Augenblick nicht ihre gesamte Konzentration auf den Kampf zu legen. Sie verließ ihren Posten hier nur ungern, da er von größter Wichtigkeit war, da sowohl von außen als auch von innen die Beamten und Beamtinnen versuchten sie, die die einzige Blockade darstellte, aus dem Weg zu räumen. Auf der anderen Seite aber schien so schleppend wie Nachschub von oben kam, aber auf der anderen Seite ein weit gravierenderes und dringlicheres Problem zu bestehen.

Als sie ihren Posten fünf anderen überlassen hatten, die einen sehr fähigen Eindruck auf sie machten, begann sie sich durch den Raum zu kämpfen. Noch befanden sich fast ebenso viele Gegnerinnen im Raum wie ihre eigenen Leute. Offenbar hatten sie gerade den Eberkopf berechtigterweise als Gefahr eingeschätzt.

Es war nicht schwierig sich bis zur Stiege durchzuschlagen, aber schon dort wurde sie auf das erste Problem aufmerksam. Ihre Gegner und Gegnerinnen waren in der Mitte der Treppe in der Überzahl und blockierten so den Weg. Allerdings gelang es ihnen immer wieder eigene Leute an sich vorbei zu schieben und ihnen den Weg freizumachen. Die Taktik die sie anwendeten war in der Tat effektiv und für sie alle sehr problematisch. Molly winkte wieder ein paar Umstehende zu sich und begann mit ihnen mit vereinten Kräften die Gruppe auf der Stiege zu bekämpfen. Als sie bereits Verstärkung von unten zu sich riefen, hatten sie die Situation zumindest schon soweit unter Kontrolle, dass Molly es wagen konnte durch die Gruppe zu brechen. Sie steckte ein paar Flüche dafür ein, aber es war nichts tragisches, und so konnte sie sich erfolgreich nach oben durchschlagen. Sie hoffte ihre Leute wären unten klug genug dafür zu sorgen genug Kämpfer und Kämpferinnen dazu anzuhalten die Gruppe auf der Stiege zu überwältigen.

Mollys Entsetzten wuchs an, als sie sich nahe des Raumes befand in dem der Ausgang sich befinden müsste. Der Gang war bis auf ein paar Verletzte leergefegt. Das verhieß nichts Gutes. Und tatsächlich, kaum war sie vorsichtig an die Tür geschlichen offenbarte sich ihr das Grauen. Leblose Körper stapelten sich vor dem Ausgang. Aus einer Distanz gelang es den Leuten vom Ministerium über ein Loch das aus einem anderen Zimmer führte, und sie offenbar aus taktischen Gründen verursacht hatten, direkt jene zu behexen, die gerade das Refugium verließen und den Ausgang des Zimmers zu blockieren. Das erklärte weshalb es bisher erst wenige ihrer Leute nach unten geschafft hatten. Instinktiv suchte sie in dem Haufen nach ihrem Sohn, sie wurde aber nicht fündig. Als sie sich weiter nach vorne wagte entdeckte sie ihn, Erleichterung machte sich breit, denn er war einer der Leute die noch standen und erbittert kämpften. In dem Moment stürmte auch schon eine Frau an ihr vorbei der die Gruppe im Raum ermöglichte sich sicher durch den Raum zu gelangen.

„Hol Verstärkung!", riefen sie ihr zu.

Molly sah, wie sie den nächsten Zauberer, den sie sicher herausholten auf ihre Seite zogen. Sie versuchten also beständig Kräfte zu sammeln, um die Situation zu ihrem Vorteil zu wenden. Aber es ging zu langsam und die Verluste waren zu groß. Sie hielt die Frau zurück und sah dann zum Stiegenhaus. Die zwei die dort kämpften konnten ihren Posten nicht verlassen, sie mussten die Ansammlung auf der Stiege selbst auflösen.

„Wir müssen zurück rein.", erklärte sie der jungen, von der Situation etwas eingeschüchterten Hexe.

Die Hexe nickte.

„Gut, hör zu, du bleibst so gut es geht in Deckung, du bleibst so nahe am Ausgang wie möglich. Du gibst mir Deckung, während ich mich in das Innere des Raumes wage."

„Es sind gut 20 Leute.", hielt die Hexe sie offenbar für wahnsinnig.

„Und außerhalb dieses Gebäudes sind hunderte.", meinte Molly ernst, „Wir können uns Verluste in diesem Ausmaß nicht leisten."

Der Ernst ihrer Worte reichte offenbar aus, die Hexe nickte und machte sich bereit. Molly stürmte in das Zimmer, ihre Gegner und Gegnerinnen brauchten einen Moment, um auf sie aufmerksam zu werden, das gab ihr den entscheidenden Vorteil. Sie schaltete zwei der Leute aus, ehe sie auf sie reagieren konnten. Die Hexe tat ihr bestes um ihr Deckung zu geben, aber sie war nicht sonderlich geübt. Es gelang Molly noch zwei Aurorinnen auszuschalten, ehe die Hexe während sie versuchte ihr Deckung zu geben selbst getroffen wurde, und zu Boden ging. Molly rannte los, während sie Flüche schleuderte, ohne den Versuch zu unternehmen welche abzuwehren, sie hielt es für effektiver auf diesen Weg vielleicht noch den einen oder die andere auszuschalten. Tatsächlich traf sie zumindest drei, auch wenn keiner von ihnen zu Boden ging.

„Mum.", klang Fred regelrecht erleichtert, als sie es auf ihre Seite geschafft hatte.

Es stand 5 zu 17, aber nun war Molly da, um ihre Taktik zu ändern.

„Es kommt niemand durch, deshalb habt ihr noch keine Verstärkung. Unsere Priorität ist es die Leute hier bei uns zu behalten.", erklärte sie, während sie versuchte nicht nur Flüche vom Tor abzuhalten, durch das ein Zauberer kam, der sogleich getroffen wurde und stürzte, sondern auch welche auf die Angreifer und Angreiferinnen zu schleudern.

„Das haben wir nach der letzten auch bereits in Betracht gezogen.", meinte Fred und es gelang ihm einen Fluch von einer Hexe abzuwehren, die von einem Zauberer entsprechend Mollys Vorschlag sofort auf ihre Seite gezogen wurde, „Aber wir befürchteten, dass der Grund das niemand kommt vielleicht der ist, dass unten jeder und jede einzelne bitter benötigt wird."

Molly war erfreut, dass die hinzugekommene Hexe sich als sehr gute Erweiterung ihrer Gruppe erwies und gleich einen der Angreifer ins Wanken brachte und damit ihre Versuche Flüche von den Neuankömmlingen abzuhalten wunderbar unterstützte.

„Das werden sie auch, aber ich denke wir haben größere Chancen, wenn wir diese Gruppe ausschalten.", meinte Molly, die schon etwas außer Atem war und zog eine schon recht alte Hexe die irritiert in den Raum stolperte auf ihre Seite.

„Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir die nächsten sicher raus bringen.", meinte die alte Frau während sie schon dabei war ins Gefecht einzugreifen, „Darunter sind ein Heiler und eine Heilerin, und so wie das hier aussieht werden wir sie dringend benötigen."

Sie versagten schon bei der nächsten Person, dann nickte Molly Fred zu, er verstand sofort, sie konnten es sich nicht erlauben die Heilerin und den Heiler zu verlieren. Hastig schob Molly mit einem Zauber einige der Verletzten weg vom Ausgang des Refugiums, damit die Gefahr des Stolperns geringer war.

„Schützt das Tor.", meinte sie dann zu allen bis auf die alte Hexe, „Und wir brauchen ihre Deckung."

Die alte Hexe tat ihr bestes und Molly wusste sogleich sie hatte richtig gewählt. Fred und sie stürmten nach vorne, stellten sich zwischen den Ausgang und die Angreifer. Sie waren ihnen hier völlig schutzlos ausgeliefert und sie würden vermutlich nicht lange durchhalten. Aber Molly hörte wie hinter ihnen einige Leute ankamen, und sie hörte, dass niemand gestürzt war.

Die Strahlen die an ihnen vorbei auf die Angreifer und Angreiferinnen zusteuerten nahmen in ihrer Menge beständig zu. Noch hatten sie kaum schwerwiegende Flüche getroffen, doch Molly wusste es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Als sie sah wie ein bösartig funkelnder Zauberer seinen Stab auf Fred richtete, der gerade damit beschäftigt war eine Hexe daran zu hindern direkt auf die Neuankömmlinge zu schießen, tat sie das einzige, was sie als Mutter tun konnte. Sie schützte ihren Sohn und bezahlte dafür den bitteren Preis. Während sie abgelenkt war schoss ein Fluch an ihr vorbei und der Blick der Alten sagte ihr, es musste die Heilerin gewesen sein. Die Alte zog sie sofort aus dem Schussfeld, Molly gab nun ihr Deckung. Als sie einen Fluch abwehrte sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel wie der bösartige Zauberer auf sie zielte.

„Mum!", schrie Fred entsetzt, sie hatte keine Chance.

Sie konnte nicht einmal mehr ausweichen, instinktiv schloss sie ihre Augen, erwartete das Eintreffen des Strahlen, doch es kam nicht und nach dem Bruchteil von Sekunden, den sie brauchte um den Instinkt zu bekämpfen, und ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen, sah sie Fred leblos vor sich liegen.

Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern welche Farbe der Strahl gehabt hatte, aber sie konnte nicht, sie durfte nicht.

Lass ihn nicht grün gewesen sein, flehte sie innerlich, doch ihr war völlig klar, dass es sonst keinen Grund für ihn gegeben hätte sich schützend vor sie zu werfen. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Sie hinderten sie jedoch nicht daran zu kämpfen. Sie konnte der Trauer nicht nachgeben. Sie schrie den Schmerz den sie empfand aus sich heraus und schoss wild auf die Menge. Sie würden dafür bezahlen, was sie ihren Leuten, was sie ihren Sohn angetan hatten. Schon ihr nächster Zauber schaltete eine Hexe aus und sie würde nicht eher ruhen ehe sie alle sich am Boden befanden, zumindest aber würde sie solange durchhalten bis sie ihren und Freds Angreifer bezwungen hatte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Noch immer waren die Truppen damit beschäftigt den Ausgang nach Hogsmeade zu nehmen, es ging schleppend voran, da immer nur eine Person nach der anderen durch die im Eberkopf schmal gewählte Tür treten konnte. Ginny nahm an es könnte sich noch um eine gute Stunde handeln, bis alle draußen wären, nicht ideal, wenn man bedachte, dass sie in Hogsmeade vermutlich schnell Verstärkung brauchten.

„Also los!", riss Rita sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Die Hälfte der Gruppe verfügte über einen Besen, Rita hatte sie in Zweier-Teams eingeteilt. Ginny würde mit Draco fliegen. Bedingt dadurch, dass sie noch nicht annähernd so fit war, wie es es den anderen vormachen wollte, hatte sie Draco ohne Diskussion zugestanden, dass er fliegen könnte. Seine Blicke waren immer noch besorgt. Das war das Letzte was sie brauchen konnte, noch jemand der sie vom Kämpfen abhalten wollte. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob es nicht sinnvoll wäre ihn wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab irgendwie abzuschütteln.

Der Reihen nach verließen sie das Refugium und Draco ließ sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen, offenbar wusste er ganz genau was sie plante. Sie erschienen in einer finsteren Seitengasse. Als sie sich etwas vom Eingang entfernt hatten, nahm Draco sie zu ihrer Überraschung zur Seite und entfernte sich einige Schritte von der Gruppe.

„Hör zu, ich weiß, dass du kämpfen willst und ich werde dir nicht im Weg stehen, wenn du dich an meine Regeln hältst.", erklärte er und klang wieder viel mehr nach dem Draco den sie kannte.

„Und warum sollte ich das tun Malfoy?", konterte sie daher schnippisch.

„Wenn wir uns an meinen Plan halten und du deine ohnehin reduzierten Kräfte nicht sinnlos verpulverst, kannst du weit mehr Schaden anrichten und ich denke das ist es was dir vorschwebt, nicht wahr?", erklärte er.

„Nun, Malfoy, wie mir zu Ohren kam wurde, war deine Gruppe zur Verteidigung reinen Blutes nicht gerade gut organisiert und du scheinst nicht gerade ein Talent dafür zu haben taktisch klug vorzugehen.", gab sie biestig zurück.

Sie war fast überrascht, als Draco trotz ihres vielleicht wirklich unfairen Verhaltens ihn gegenüber nicht die Geduld verlor.

„Ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt.", meinte er und klang fast als wäre er selbst von seinen Worten überzeugt, „Und bitte kannst du mich nicht einfach Draco nennen."

Ginny grinste ihn verschlagen an.

„Nun, vielleicht verdienst du es dir heute ja noch.", ihre Augen funkelten, „Wir halten uns an meinen Plan, aber ich akzeptiere dich hiermit als meinen Berater. Ich verspreche dir ich werde jedes deiner Worte überdenken."

„Das klingt einigermaßen annehmbar.", gab Draco sich geschlagen, weil er offenbar einsah, dass sie nicht bereit wäre einen weiteren Kompromiss einzugehen.

Gerade als sie noch etwas sagen wollte, bedeutete ihr Draco ruhig zu sein. Die Gruppe war längst weiter die Gasse entlang gegangen, aber zwei waren zurückgefallen. Rita und Carl.

„Es könnte funktionieren.", meinte Carl, „Bist du sicher, dass der Moment gekommen ist?"

„Ja.", meinte Rita und klang dabei sehr zuversichtlich.

„Dann soll es wohl so sein.", erklärte er, „Wir sollten sofort die Gruppen entsenden, wir werden im Anschluss mehr Leute brauchen. Und mach nichts Dummes, ja?"

„Aber du kennst mich doch Carl.", lachte sie.

„Eben.", konterte er und klang überraschend besorgt.

„Das macht dich zu einem wahren Freund Carl, du würdest mich dennoch nicht aufhalten.", klang Rita so als wäre es ihr völlig ernst.

Er sagte nichts darauf und sie beschleunigten den Schritt. Ginny und Draco warteten eine Weile.

„Wir behalten sie im Auge.", meinte Ginny, woraufhin Draco nickte.

Bei näherer Betrachtung würde sich Draco vielleicht doch noch als sehr nützlich und brauchbar für ihr Vorhaben erweisen.

Rita und Carl waren schon dabei die Teams einzuteilen, Draco und Ginny stellten sich weit hinten dazu, so dass nicht auffiel, dass sie gefehlt hatten.

„Wir fliegen nicht alle auf einmal los.", meinte Rita, „Das ist zu riskant."

Sie deutete zu Draco und Ginny.

„Da wir schnell Verstärkung finden sollten, wo wir doch noch einen weiten Weg vor uns haben solltet ihr beide das erste Team begleiten.", meinte Rita, „Ihr fliegt sobald ihr genug Leute beisammen habt mit der halben Gruppe zurück nach Hogsmeade, schickt mir Walt mit der zweiten Hälfte, damit er uns bescheid geben kann."

Sie deutete auf einen älteren großgewachsenen Magier, der regelrecht ergeben in Ritas Richtung nickte.

„Wo hat sie die ganzen Leute eingesammelt?", flüsterte Ginny Draco zu, „In ihrem Fanclub?"

Draco musste schmunzeln.

„Es würde mich nicht wundern.", gab er zurück.

„Und was nun?", fragte er.

„Wir suchen uns Ablöse.", erklärte sie.

Rita und Carl zogen sich wieder in die Gasse zurück und Draco und Ginny ordneten die Gruppe an sich ein Stück zu entfernen.

„Als allererstes: Hat jemand von euch Vielsafttrank den er bei sich trägt?", fragte Ginny.

Ein Murmeln ging durch die Runde.

Schließlich meldeten sich drei Leute die kleine Mengen mit sich führten. Es war ideal, kein Haar war bisher hinzugefügt worden. Irritiert aber willig händigten sie ihnen den Trank aus.

„Danke.", erklärte sie und fragte weiter, „Und nun zu einer weiteren wichtigen Frage: Hat jemand hier gute Kontakte zum Widerstand in London."

Ein paar meldeten sich, aber nur eine Frau, mit eigenwilliger Frisur trat hervor.

„Ich.", meinte sie.

„Wunderbar, wie heißt du?", fragte Ginny.

„Phoebe.", meinte sie.

„Sehr gut, wir sollten uns kurz besprechen.", meinte Ginny und winkte sie zu sich.

„Ihr habt nicht vor mit uns zu fliegen.", überraschte Phoebe sie mit ihrem Wissen.

Ginny irritierte das erst.

„Ihr wart nicht die einzigen, die weiter zurück gefallen sind.", erklärte sie.

„Würdest du die Gruppe leiten?", fragte Ginny offen.

„Eigentlich war es mein Plan mich ebenfalls in Ritas Gruppe zurück zu schleichen. Ich traue dieser Frau nicht über den Weg. Ich meine man denke an ihre Veröffentlichungen.", erklärte sie, „Warum meint ihr, es wäre besser ihr würdet es an meiner Stelle tun?"

„Wir kennen Rita.", meinte Ginny, „Schon sehr lange. Harry, sie und ich haben eine weit zurückreichende Geschichte."

„Harry Potter?", war Phoebe überrascht, „Ihr kennt nicht zufällig Hermine Granger?"

Ginny nickte.

„Ich bin nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen.", meinte Phoebe, „Wohin sie geht scheint sie Chaos und Verderben nach sich zu ziehen."

„Ja, das klingt ganz nach Granger.", verdrehte Draco die Augen.

Ginny war drauf und dran ihn den Ellenbogen in die Rippen zu stoßen, doch interessanterweise hatten die Worte auf Phoebe eine andere Wirkung und sie begann es offenbar in Erwägung zu ziehen.

„Ich denke Rita wird das auch tun, wenn wir sie nicht aufhalten.", setzte Draco dem gleich eins nach.

„Ich könnte euch begleiten.", schlug Phoebe vor.

Ginny gab vor die Vielsafttränke zu begutachten.

„Die Tränke reichen für die Dauer die wir sie brauchen kaum für uns beide.", meinte sie und klang aufrichtig enttäuscht, sie begann zwischen Phoebe und Draco hin und her zu sehen.

Es freute sie, dass Draco tatsächlich etwas unruhig wurde besorgt darüber war, dass sie ihn einfach stehen lassen könnte.

„Draco und ich sind ein ziemlich gut eingespieltes Team. Ich denke wirklich das es am sinnvollsten ist, wenn wir beide gehen. Außerdem drängt sich mir die Vermutung auf, dass du die weit besseren Verbindung zum Widerstand in London hast.", meinte Ginny.

Phoebe seufzte, sie war nicht ganz zufrieden mit der Situation, schien aber die Wichtigkeit ihrer Aufgabe zu begreifen.

„Ihr werdet verhindern, dass sie dem Widerstand schadet?", sah Phoebe sie beide prüfend an.

Sie hielten dem Blick gut genug stand, denn Phoebe nickte ihnen zu. Sie gingen mit ihr zurück zur Gruppe.

„Phoebe übernimmt für uns das Kommando.", erklärte Ginny.

Sie ließen die verwirrten Leute zurück und zogen sich, nachdem sie einen Tarnzauber sprachen in die Gasse zurück.

„Erstaunlich wie skrupellos du sein kannst.", flüsterte Draco ihr auf halben Wege zu Ritas Einheit zu, „Du hast sie eiskalt belogen und nicht einmal die Miene verzogen. Ich bin begeistert."

„Rede keinen Unfug, Malfoy.", meinte sie giftig, „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Rita dem Widerstand schadet."

„Nun, ich weiß, dass du dich in was auch immer Rita für einen Wahnsinn stürzen wird auch selbst stürzen wirst, ohne Rücksicht auf mögliche Verluste."

Ginny sah ihn ernst an.

„Ja.", meinte er dann regelrecht triumphierend, „Du tätest gut daran dich an meinen Plan zu halten."

„Berater, Malfoy, du bleibst mein Berater.", meinte Ginny jedoch.

Draco gab sich damit zufrieden, ihr war auch klar wieso, er hatte sie jetzt an dem Punkt an dem sie ihm wirklich zuhören würde.

„Was haben wir überhaupt mit dem Vielsafttrank vor?", fragte Draco dann etwas irritiert.

„Ich weiß auch nicht.", zuckte Ginny mit den Schultern, „Aber ich denke es kann nicht schaden ihn zu haben."

„Weißt du überhaupt ob du ihn schon wieder nehmen darfst?"

Sie konnte seinen besorgten Ton nicht ausstehen.

„Als ob es noch eine Rolle spielen würde.", zischte sie leise.

Sie bemerkte, dass er kurz langsamer wurde und etwas zurückblieb.

„Ja, so weit bin ich Malfoy. Aber es überrascht mich nicht, wenn du es nicht länger bist. Du bist und bleibst eben du. Ganz und gar ein Malfoy."

„Wunderbar, ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir in einem suizidalen Zustand eine große Hilfe wäre, würde ich ähnlich extreme Absichten verfolgen wie du.", seufzte er.

„Vermutlich nicht.", meinte Ginny, „Aber du solltest dir über eines im Klaren sein, wenn du mit mir gehst ist es durchaus möglich, dass du es nicht überlebst."

Einen Moment schien er zu überlegen, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin ein Malfoy, wie du eben festgestellt hast, ich finde immer einen Weg mich aus der Affäre zu ziehen."

Die Teams waren noch nicht aufgebrochen. Ginny war klar, dass sie nicht näher an sie heran treten könnten, ihr Tarnzauber würde dem Schutz den sie bestimmt um sich gelegt hatten nicht standhalten. Sie war überrascht, dass sie überhaupt noch in der Lage waren sie wahrzunehmen. Sie hätte erwartet, dass sie auch für ihr Augen längst nicht mehr sichtbar wären.

„Sie geben also nicht auf.", schnaufte da eine Stimme und der Käfer verwandelte sich zurück in Rita.

Ginny war verärgert darüber ertappt worden zu sein. Es machte sie noch trotziger.

„Sie haben doch nicht gedacht, sie könnten uns so einfach loswerden.", verdrehte sie nur die Augen.

„Nun gut, meinetwegen. Sie haben praktischerweise eine ergänzende Menge Vielsafttrank, ich habe Haare.", erklärte Rita, „Die Show kann also beginnen. Stellt sich nur noch die spannende Frage: Wer von ihnen ist der bessere Benoit Palley?"

„Wir dringen in sein Haus ein?", spekulierte Ginny.

„Das ist nur der Anfang, Ms Weasley.", funkelte Rita sie an.

Obwohl die Aussicht an größeren Dingen beteiligt zu sein, sie erfreute, langsam verärgerte es Ginny, dass Rita den Umstand ihrer nicht mehr bestehenden Ehe ständig betonen musste.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Ich will Hermine Granger.", erklärte der Todesser und besah Lisa dann von unten bis oben, „Du hast eigentlich ein ganz hübsches Gesicht für ein Schlammblut. Und wenn man sich dein helles Haar so ansieht, wundert es mich beinahe, dass die Malfoys, die elenden Blutsverräter, dich nicht als Braut für ihren missratenen Witz von einem Sohn ausgesucht haben."

Lisa bemühte sich sein Geschwafel einfach zu ignorieren, und suchte nach einen Ausweg. Bitte begriff sie jedoch, dass sie keine Chance hatte ihn zu bezwingen, deshalb musste sie ihn lange genug hinhalten, um entweder die Tür zum Refugium zu öffnen oder aber bis Verstärkung eintraf. Auf jeden Fall durfte sie ihre Position keinesfalls verlassen. Würde sie nicht hier sein, falls sie zumindest ein kleines Fenster hatten, bedeutete das möglicherweise ihren Untergang. Sie hatte die Lage positiver eingeschätzt, doch seit die Beamten und Aurorinnen des Ministeriums an ihr vorbei gelaufen waren, war sie nicht mehr besonders überzeugt davon, dass sie es alleine schaffen würden. Wenn sie hierher kamen, wer sagte ihr dann, dass sie nicht auch die anderen Gruppen überrascht hatten?

„Du willst also nicht reden.", verlor der Todesser ob ihres Schweigens die Geduld.

„Doch!", überraschte sie ihn mit einer schnellen Antwort, die tatsächlich so klang, als würde sie nichts lieber tun.

„Aber ich nehme an du willst mir Granger nicht ausliefern.", meinte er.

„Ehrlich gesagt wäre ich sehr dankbar wenn ich diesen Tag überlebe.", erklärte Lisa.

„Keine Gryffindor, hm?", war der Todesser überrascht, begann aber gleich wieder an ihrer Bereitschaft zu zweifeln.

„Nein, was glaubst du wieso ich so bereitwillig hier geblieben bin anstatt mich in den Kampf zu stürzen.", meinte Lisa.

„Du lügst mich doch an.", meinte er, „Ich sollte dich einfach ein wenig quälen."

Lisa wusste was nun folgen würde, und sie sollte recht behalten. Der Crutiatus-Fluch war furchtbarer als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte, dennoch bemühte sie sich noch kläglicher zu wimmern, als sie es ohnehin getan hätte.

„Bitte, bitte.", meinte sie mit Tränen in den Augen, „Ich bin noch zu jung um zu sterben."

Der Todesser verdrehte die Augen, dann aber wurde er wieder skeptisch.

„Du spielst mir das nur vor. Wenn es wahr wäre würdest du gar nicht hier sein oder wärst längst übergelaufen.", war er nicht so dumm wie sei gehofft hatte.

„Gut, also Karten auf den Tisch.", meinte Lisa in einem neuen Versuch.

„Du langweilst mich. Du bist nicht gut in diesen Spielchen, ich denke ich versuche es doch lieber auf meine Art.", erklärte er und wieder spürte sie das Grauen an ihrem ganzen Leib.

Alles woran sie denken konnte war, dass sie Neville das nicht antun konnte, er konnte nicht neben seinen Eltern auch noch eine Frau in St. Mungos besuchen müssen. Lisa war klug, sie war nicht umsonst in Ravenclaw, sie musste einen Weg aus dieser Misere finden. Aus der Nische gab es kein Entrinnen, da sie keine Chance hatte am Todesser vorbei zu drängen. Ihr blieb also nur der andere Weg.

„Sie ist im Refugium.", quälte sie hervor.

Der Todesser ließ den Fluch abklingen. Lisa war überrascht von sich selbst, sie hatte niemals von sich erwartet unter derartigen Qualen lügen zu können. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie wusste, dass sie so oder so verloren war, ob sie nun lügte oder die Wahrheit sagte. Dieser Umstand schien dem Todesser allerdings entgangen zu sein.

Während sie noch am Boden lag, riss er ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Sie versuchte ihn zu umklammern, aber sie hatte keine Chance.

„Wie komme ich ins Refugium?", fragte er und behexte sie ein weiteres Mal.

Nicht weil es notwendig war, sondern weil es ihm gefiel.

„Also?"

„Nur mit mir, du kannst nicht alleine hinein, ich muss dich mitnehmen wollen.", quälte sie hervor und es war nicht gelogen.

Sie war beruhigt ab jetzt keine Lügen mehr erzählen zu müssen, denn langsam spürte sie wie ihr Willen doch nachgab. Aber sie hatte sich damit über die größte Hürde gerettet, den Rest würde sie auch so schaffen.

„Dann bring mich hinein.", forderte er.

„Es ist nicht so simpel.", meinte sie, „Wir müssen warten, ob die anderen es zustande bringen den Zauber aufzuheben, den das Ministerium gesprochen hat. Wenn sie es tun, dann öffnet sich kurz diese Tür und wir können hinein."

„Und dahinter warten sie alle auf mich."

„Du hast eine Geisel.", meinte Lisa, „Hermine Granger würde niemanden für sich sterben lassen. Im Gegensatz zu mir ist sie eine Gryffindor."

Er behexte sie ein weiteres Mal und Lisa wünschte nur es würde endlich aufhören. Es war als würde jemand wieder und wieder mit Messern auf jede Stelle ihres Körpers brutal einstechen.

„Ich denke ich muss sicher gehen, dass du auch die Wahrheit sagst.", erklärte er den weiteren Fluch, als hätten diese Worte eine Bedeutung.

Lisa kamen die Tränen, als die Qualen endlich nachließen, war es kein Trost, sie konnte nur daran denken, dass es weitergehen würde. Sie zwang sich an die Schmerzen zu denken die sie bereits durchgestanden hatte, sie würde auch den weiteren standhalten. Es war nur eine Frage des Durchhaltens. Sie war recht gut im Ertragen, sie würde auch das hier aushalten. Sie musste einfach.

„Ich hoffe für dich, deine Freunde und Freundinnen haben Erfolg, sonst wird nicht viel von dir übrig bleiben.", funkelte der Todesser sie an.

Lisa tastete nach nach der Tür. Sie mussten es einfach schaffen. Als der Todesser schwieg und es ganz ruhig wurde, hörte sie Schritte. Drohend richtete er den Stab auf sie, obwohl sie ohnehin niemand hören könnte. Sie war entsetzt, als es Neville, begleitet von zwei anderen war, den sie vorbeilaufen sah. Sie musste ihn kontaktieren, denn den Todesser ins Refugium zu bringen war eine Gefahr für alle dort Anwesenden. Es befanden sich nicht zur Zauberer und Hexen dort.

Es war nicht schwer, der Stein der in der Sohle ihres Schuhs steckte, als hätte er sich dort nur versehentlich verkeilt, musste nur gegen ein Objekt schlagen und Klang erzeugen. Sie zog also ihre Füße näher an sich, der Todesser würde es bestimmt nicht bemerken, wenn sie mit der Seite der Sohle kurz aufschlug.

Schmerz durchfuhr sie völlig unerwartet, und als er nachließ, trug sie keinen Schuh mehr.

„Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich kein Slytherin bin?", lachte der Todesser sie aus, „Ich war wie du in Ravenclaw. Aber ich denke meine Wahl war verdienter als deine."

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Als sich die Truppen in der Nähe von Palleys Haus formiert hatten, verlangte Rita nach dem Vielsaft-Trank. Sie selbst verfügte nur über eine geringe Menge, die sie mit dem Rest mischte.

„Carl bleibt mit den Truppen in Bereitschaft, sie beide brauche ich im Haus."

„Aber sie wollen uns immer noch nicht wirklich sagen, was wir vor haben.", war Ginny nicht besonders erfreut über diesen Umstand.

„Was sie unbedingt wissen müssen sage ich ihnen sobald ich mich umgesehen habe.", war sie drauf und dran sich in einen Käfer zu verwandeln, doch Draco hielt sie zurück.

„Irgendwie gefällt mir das nicht.", meinte Draco, „Wir drei, gegen die ganze Palley-Familie und ihre Sicherheitsleute."

„Keine Sorge, wenn sie sehen was unser Palley von seinem Ausflug in den Garten mitbringt, werden sie völlig abgelenkt sein."

Sie hatte den Vielsaft-Trank immer noch bei sich, als sie sich verwandelte. Draco warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Auch Ginny hatte Bedenken auf einen Plan von Rita zu vertrauen, auf der anderen Seite konnte sie sich so sicher sein, dass sie bekam was sie wollte. Kurz dachte sie an ihre Mutter, die an die Gewissheit glaubte zumindest ihre Tochter wäre in Sicherheit. Aber wie konnte sie nur von ihr erwarten nichts zu tun, während ihre gesamte Familie bedroht war.

„Sie halten was wir tun für eine gute Idee?", fragte sie Carl.

„Von all den möglichen Varianten ist es mit Abstand die beste.", erklärte er.

„Aber auch sie wollen uns nicht sagen, was genau wir vor haben.", beanstandete Draco.

„Es ist noch ein zu großes Risiko. Aber sobald Rita zurück ist wird sie euch alles sagen, was ihr vorläufig wissen müsst."

„Es wäre zumindest gut zu wissen auf welches Ziel wir hinarbeiten.", war auch Ginny unzufrieden.

„Die Abschaffung des Erlasses natürlich.", meinte Carl, „Und glaubt mir, ihr werdet nicht enttäuscht sein."

Im Gegensatz zu Draco, der immer noch missmutig war, beruhigten Carls ruhige, bestimmte Worte sie, auch wenn er sich völlig vage ausdrückte und sie dadurch auch kein bisschen klüger geworden war.

„Geduld.", setzte Carl seinen Worten nach, „Es dauert nicht mehr lange und ihr werdet selbst verstehen."

Tatsächlich kam Rita schon wenige Momente später zurück.

„Schnell, trinken sie.", damit drückte sie Draco den Trank in die Hand, den er hastig einnahm, „Sie fliegen mit dem Besen durch die Hecke, dann rufen sie, dass die Situation unter Kontrolle ist und richten ihren Zauberstab auf Ms Weasley und geleiten sie nach drinnen. Unser Ziel ist es Palleys Zauberstab an uns zu bringen noch ehe den Anwesenden bewusst wird, dass es einen zweiten Palley im Haus gibt und das Ministerium informiert wurde."

Draco sah Ginny fragend an, sie wusste, er wollte sich vergewissern, dass sie immer noch den Wunsch hegte diesen Plan umzusetzen. Inzwischen sah er Palley schon recht ähnlich. Ginny sagte nichts, sondern zeigte auf den Besen.

„Nun gut.", zuckte Draco mit den Schultern, völlig überzeugt war offenbar nicht, aber er beugte sich Ginnys Wunsch.

Ginny bestieg den Besen und Rita landete auf ihrer Schulter. Mit großem Tempo steuerte Draco auf die Hecke zu und tatsächlich landeten sie auf der anderen Seite. Palley vertraute offenbar noch auf den Fidelius.

Natürlich wurden dafür sogleich Sicherheitsleute auf den Plan gerufen.

„Alles unter Kontrolle. Zieht euch zurück.", erklärte der falsche Palley.

Draco ging mit Ginny vor sich auf das Haus zu.

„Sie dachte wohl, sie könnte einfach so hier eindringen.", meinte er kopfschüttelnd und ging an den Sicherheitsleuten vorbei.

„Aber denken sie es ist klug sie ins Wohnzimmer zu führen?", fragte ein Mann aus der Sicherheit, „Ihre gesamte Familie ist versammelt."

„Nun, die junge Dame soll sehen, dass wir hier keinerlei Furcht vor ihresgleichen haben, nicht wahr?", meinte er in einem derart verärgerten Ton, dass der Mann seinen Kopf senkte und kein weiterer ein Wort verlor.

Eines musste man Draco lassen, er konnte sehr gut so tun als ob er jemand wäre der etwas zu sagen hätte.

„Benoit!", war eine alte Frau, offenbar seine Ehefrau entsetzt, „Bist du nicht eben nach oben gegangen."

„Nun und dann hörte ich unsere Besucherin hier und dachte ich kümmere mich selbst um sie."

Der Blick der Frau war trotz der Worte noch recht irritiert.

„Vater, ist das eine von ihnen?", war seine Tochter, die selbst ein kleines Kind hielt, offenbar entsetzt.

Das kleine Baby begann zu weinen.

„Benoit, wir sollten das Ministerium benachrichtigen und du solltest sie der Sicherheit übergeben."

„Der Sicherheit?", meinte er ungläubig, „Glaubst du ich vertraue sie der Sicherheit an? Sie ist ein Trumpf in unserem Ärmel."

Ginny sah wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck seiner Frau langsam veränderte, sie schien schon viel zufriedener mit der Situation. Lediglich das Baby weinte noch immer.

„Wäre es nicht besser Claire und Viola nach oben zu schicken?", fragte sie dennoch.

„Solange sie in unserem Haus ist, bleibt ihr genau hier und ich schließe euch ein.", meinte er ernst, „Ich werde kurz oben nach dem rechten sehen."

Draco stieß Ginny mit dem Zauberstab zwischen die Schulterblätter, als seine Frau plötzlich aufsprang.

„Benoit, was genau hältst du da in deiner Hand. Ich dachte es wäre ein Revolver.", war sie überrascht und versuchte einen besseren Blick darauf zu werfen.

Draco war geistesgegenwärtig genug, und sprach offenbar einen Zauber.

„Natürlich, was sonst.", hielt er den Zauberstab hoch.

Niemals hätte Ginny damit gerechnet, dass Palleys Familie nicht magisch war und er sie auch nie darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war.

Als er schon an der Tür war lief ihnen plötzlich die Tochter hinterher.

„Vater, Viola hat Hunger, ich muss ihr etwas zu Essen holen.", meinte sie.

Draco reagierte wieder überraschend gut und strich dem kleinen Kind durchs Haar.

„Ich werde euch etwas mitnehmen.", erklärte er.

Da allerdings geschah das unerwartete.

„Sie werden auf der Stelle ihren 'Revolver' fallen lassen.", meinte Palley, der ohne Vorwarnung direkt vor Ginny auftauchte und ihr einen wirklichen Revolver an die Brust setzte, anstatt den Zauberstab zu verwenden, den er in der anderen Hand trug, „Dem Ministerium wurde längst gemeldet, dass jemand eingedrungen ist, es wird nicht lange dauern."

„Benoit, was hat das zu bedeuten?", hörte Ginny den entsetzten Ausruf seiner Frau.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Sinistra hielt Harry mittels eines Zaubers am Genick hoch und ließ ihn auf die Auroren und Beamtinnen am Astronomieturm zuschweben.

„Ich bringe euch Potter, als Austausch für meine Sicherheit.", erklärte Aurora Sinistra.

Harry sah sich um, sie standen viel zu dicht. Direkt vor ihm war das Gerät aufgebaut. Sinistra hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass es damit ganz einfach wäre einen Zauber durch das ganze Schloss zu jagen, der lange genug alle ausschalten würde, um den Schutz den sie selbst um Hogwarts gelegt hatten zu brechen. Selbst Geister könnte dieses Objekt lange genug hemmen und so alt und mächtig Hogwarts an sich auch war, das hier war das Meisterstück der dunklen Seite. Ein Gerät dessen Existenz immer angezweifelt und nur für ein Gerücht gehalten wurde. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wo sie es bisher verborgen hatten. Das Gerät hatte nur einen einzigen Haken, es brauchte ein Opfer mit Loyalität zu der Gruppe die es ausschalten sollte, hätte es das nicht, dann liefen sie alle Gefahr von dem Fluch den es aussandte beeinträchtigt zu werden. Das Opfer selbst würde den Eingriff entweder gar nicht oder schwer geschädigt überleben.

„Und wir wollten nun, da wir bereit sind gerade nach unseren Gefangenen im Krankenflügel schicken.", erklärte eine Aurorin fast enttäuscht, „Ich bin allerdings unsicher wie es um seine Loyalitäten bestimmt ist."

„Potter?", lachte Sinistra, „Keine einzige Sekunde war er auf der Seite des Ministeriums. Ich habe selbst die Chance ergriffen und an einer Lagebesprechung des Widerstandes teilgenommen. Sie werden höchst interessiert sein was ich zu berichten habe und wer der feindlichen Seite angehört."

„Das heißt wir brauchen keine Informationen von ihm, sehr gut, dann können wir also anfangen.", erklärte die Aurorin, „Ein paar Minuten und Hogwarts ist erledigt."

Sinistra ließ Harry zu Boden fallen. Es war der Moment auf den er gewartet hatte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

**A/N: **Und in den kommenden zwei Kapiteln gibt es die Auflösung: Wer lebt, wer stirbt, wer landet in Askaban.


	121. Synchronstimmen

**A/N: **Musikempfehlung vom letzten Kapitel bleibt aufrecht und wird ergänzt um „Shto Li" von „The Mystery of Bulgarian Voices" (sowohl die Alone in the dark Version als auch die andere).

**118 Sychronstimmen**

Ginny nahm einen Moment an ihr würde gleich eine Kugel durch die Brust gejagt werden, da sie nicht annahm Rita würde sich von dem Umstand, dass er Ginny bedrohte an ihrem Vorhaben hindern lassen und Ginny selbst würde niemals überhaupt erfahren, welche Absicht Rita tatsächlich verfolgt hatte. Doch sie hatte Draco unterschätzt.

Mit einem Ruck riss er Palleys Tochter das Baby aus der Hand, das nun noch bitterlicher schrie.

„Sie werden die Waffe senken.", schrie er.

Palley wich tatsächlich zurück und senkte seinen Revolver. Ginny wandte sich um, Draco stand in mitten des Zimmers und Mutter und Großmutter hatten das Bild vor sich, dass ein Mann der der Doppelgänger von Palley war, dem Baby einen Revolver an den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Dementsprechend ging Palleys Tochter bitter aufschreiend in die Knie.

„Bitte, tun sie ihr nichts.", verzweifelte sie.

„Er blüfft doch nur.", meinte Palley und hob seinen Zauberstab.

Ginny zog ihren und richtete ihn auf Palley. Einen Moment zögerte er.

Rita nutzte den Moment und flog von ihrer Schulter. Hinaus in den Gang. Palley wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als ihn plötzlich ein Zauberstab in den Rücken stach.

„Rein da.", ordnete Rita an, „Wir werden jetzt dem Minsterium bescheid geben, dass alles unter Kontrolle ist."

„Ich denke nicht.", meinte Palley.

„Lieben sie ihr Enkelkind denn gar nicht?", schüttelte Rita ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht dumm, keiner von ihnen ist fähig ein kleines Baby zu töten.", meinte er und sah gerade Draco in die Augen, der es hielt.

Er konnte es an seinem Blick sehen, niemals würde er dem Baby etwas zuleide tun. Deshalb ging Ginny zu ihm und riss ihm das Kind aus der Hand, das noch heftiger zu schreien begann.

„Was tust du?", verstand Draco nicht, Ginny aber sprach nicht direkt ihm an, als sie eine Antwort gab.

„Er kann kein Baby töten. Sie vielleicht auch nicht.", zeigte sie erst auf Draco und dann auf Rita, „Aber ich habe keinerlei Skrupel. Mein eigenes Kind musste wegen ihrer Machenschaften sterben, ich werde niemals erfahren können was es bedeutet ein Baby zur Welt zu bringen.", meinte sie voller Hass und Bitterkeit, „Wenn das kleine Mädchen hier tot am Boden liegt, nehme ich mir ihre Tochter vor, Mr Palley, denn ich möchte zu gerne in ihre Augen sehen, wenn in ihnen das stirbt, was heute in mir gestorben ist."

Rita warf Ginny einen äußerst zufriedenen Blick zu.

„Was wollen sie?", gab Palley, dessen Gesicht verfallen war, sich geschlagen.

Seine Frau umklammerte die völlig aufgelöste Tochter, die beim Versuch auf Ginny loszustürmen von ihrer Mutter zurückgehalten wurde und sich daher am Boden wand und schrie, während sie versuchte sich loszumachen.

„Sie sind ein Monster.", schrie Palleys Frau Ginny an, sie konnte es nicht fassen.

„Sie sind mit einem verheiratet.", zuckte Ginny nur mit den Schultern, „Er hat weit mehr als ein Kind auf dem Gewissen."

„Dieser Zusatz zum Erlass war nicht meine Idee.", meinte Palley und verriet damit auch, dass er ganz genau verstand weshalb Ginny ihn für den Tod ihres Kindes verantwortlich machte.

Ginny entschied sich gar nicht darauf einzugehen.

„Sie werden uns sagen wie wir das Ministerium davon überzeugen, dass das hier Benoit Palley ist.", meinte Rita und holte sich dann Palleys Zauberstab, „Und sie werden den Schutz ihres Hauses aufheben. Beide Varianten davon versteht sich."

Rita war diskret genug Magie nicht anzusprechen, sie konnten es auch wirklich nicht riskieren das Ministerium wegen der Geheimhaltung auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Palley gab ihr bereitwillig alle Informationen die sie brauchte und Draco eine rasche Entwarnung an das Ministerium. Er schickte fast alle Sicherheitsleute unter einem Vorwand nachhause und sammelte die verbleibenden vier – sonst hätte es zu verdächtig gewirkt - alle in einem Raum wo er sie mit der sinnlosen Aufgabe betraute Monitore zu überwachen, die Rita manipulierte. Der Raum wurde magisch so isoliert, dass die Sicherheitsleute nichts von der Außenwelt mitbekamen. Auf ein magisches Signal von Rita hin, stürmte Carl mit einer Einheit das Haus. Um die Geheimhaltung nicht auf den Plan zu rufen wachte eine Einheit vor dem Raum mit den Sicherheitsleuten.

„Mr Palley bringen wir in einem anderen Raum als seine Familie unter.", meinte Ginny geistesgegenwärtig, als Carl mit einer Gruppe zu ihnen ins Wohnzimmer kam.

Rita und Carl bestätigten ihren Befehl und eine Person nahm ihn jeweils an einem Arm und führte ihn ab. Drei weitere begleiteten ihn. Er sah zurück zu seiner Familie und Ginny war ganz zufrieden damit, dass sie ihm offenbar ausreichend viel bedeutete um zu kooperieren.

„Mein Baby.", heulte seine Tochter, während nun auch noch ihr Vater abgeführt wurde.

„Ich denke wir sollten auch den Rest der Palleys trennen.", schlug Draco vor, kaum war Benoit Palley außer Hörweite.

Auch Palleys Frau wurde weggebracht, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann wehrte sie sich anfangs, gab aber resigniert auf, kaum befand sie sich außerhalb des Wohnzimmers.

„Mütter deren Kinder in Gefahr sind, sind eine ziemliche Gefahr.", meinte Draco und sah Ginny ernst an.

„Das habe ich auch gedacht.", meinte Ginny, und war zufrieden mit ihrem Berater.

Ginny reichte Palleys Tochter ihr Kind.

„Danke, danke.", meinte sie und drückte ihr Kind, das sie eben noch verloren glaubte fest an sich, küsste es, besah es als wäre es ihr eben zum ersten Mal in die Hände gelegt worden.

Draco packte Ginny sanft aber bestimmt an der Schulter. Sein Blick sagte alles, es wäre nicht gut hier Schwäche zu zeigen. Aber davon war sie weit entfernt. Im Moment lief alles so gut für sie, ein Risiko einzugehen war keine Option und ihr Hass war groß genug. Palley würde weiterhin glauben es wäre Ginny die seine Enkeltochter in ihrer Gewalt hätte. Das sollte genügen, um ihn zumindest für eine Weile ruhig zu stellen.

„Behaltet sie gut im Auge.", meinte Ginny ernst an die Gruppe die Frau und Baby bewachen würden.

Dann ließ sie sich noch einmal hinunter zu Palleys Tochter und funkelte sie gefährlich an.

„Wenn irgendetwas hier schief läuft und sich daraus für uns ein Problem ergibt, dann komme ich wieder, und ich werde keinen schnellen Prozess machen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Zitternd nickte die Frau. Ginny hatte Mitleid mit ihr und dem Baby. Sie hatten diesen Wahnsinn nicht zu verantworten. Aber ihr blieb keine andere Wahl. Sie wollte am Ende des Tages sämtliche Mitglieder ihrer Familie gerne lebend in den Arm nehmen.

Rita, Carl, Ginny und Draco zogen sich in einen Raum mit Kamin zurück.

„Ich denke ich verstehe den Plan nun.", meinte Ginny.

„Sehr gut.", war Rita sehr zufrieden, „Wie steht es mit ihnen Mr Malfoy."

„Nun ich denke ich vereinbare ein Date mit unserem Minister. Wo wir doch so ein schönes Geschenk für ihn haben."

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, hatte sich etwas verändert, und sie verstand sogleich was. Er hatte verstanden, dass Ginny mittlerweile weit skrupelloser war, als er. Und das machte ihm Angst.

Draco ging an den Kamin und steckte den Kopf hindurch um dem Minister einen längeren Bericht abzuliefern, den er in der Entwarnung angekündigt hatte.

„Bei uns ist alles unter Kontrolle.", erklärte er.

Es dauerte einen Moment, in dem der Minister wohl ein paar Worte verlor, ehe Draco weiter sprach.

„Ich habe einen 'Gast' bei mir, der von großen Interesse für dich sein wird."

Sie konnte sich ausmalen, was der Minister gesagt hatte, als Draco fortsetzte.

„Ich denke ebenfalls, dass das Flohnetzwerk ein Risiko darstellt, aber, schicke mir niemanden, wir sollten es für uns behalten, das Risiko dass jemand es an die Falschen weitergibt können wir in diesem Fall wirklich nicht eingehen. Da sie selbst mein Haus gefunden haben, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass es selbst in meinen engsten Kreisen Verräter und Verräterinnen gibt. Daher würde ich sagen es reicht wenn du weißt, dass ich dir einen Trumpf liefere. Ich würde vorschlagen wir treffen uns im Ministerium und lassen es nach einem formellen Treffen aussehen."

Der Minister befand die Idee für gut. Ginny, Rita und Draco machten sich bereit, während Carl mit dem größeren Teil ihrer Leute zurück in die Stadt flog. Sie kannten nicht ihr eigentliches Ziel. Solange Ginny, Rita und Draco noch nicht den Minister gegenüberstanden war es zu riskant diese Information zu teilen. Vorerst glaubten sie mit der Gruppe die Leute rekrutierte zusammen zu treffen nachdem sie aus Palleys Haus strategische Informationen über den Einsatz der Armee in Hogsmeade gestohlen hatten.

„Und sie wissen wirklich wie wesen es lenkt?", fragte Ginny skeptisch, als Rita, in Gestalt eines Sicherheitsmannes von Palley, am Steuer des Autos von Palley Platz genommen hatte.

„Habt ihr nie meine Abschlussarbeit zur Muggel-Kultur über das Autofahren gelesen. Ich war als verdeckte Reporterin in einem Führerscheinkurs und habe ihn auf die Muggel-Weise erworben."

„Wieso fällt es mir schwer das zu glauben?", hob Ginny die Augenbrauen.

„Es ist Jahre her, Ms Weasley, damals war ich noch jung und unbedarft und mit Carl verheiratet."

„Damals waren sie gewiss viel sympathischer.", meinte Ginny.

„Und weniger erfahren. Glauben sie wenn ich nicht der Mensch geworden wäre, der ich heute bin, wir säßen nun gemeinsam hier?", fragte sie und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss.

Das Auto gab ein lautes Geräusch von sich und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Trinken sie ihren Trank.", wandte sie sich dann an Malfoy, „Wir wollen nicht riskieren, dass sie am Weg ihre Form verändern und wesen uns vielleicht beobachtet."

Draco tat wie ihm geheißen. Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auch weiterhin auf Ginny. Der Umstand, dass sie Rita ihren Zauberstab überlassen hatte, die ihn als Käfer ins Ministerium schmuggeln würde, gefiel ihr gar nicht.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Molly hatte keine andere Wahl als weiter zu kämpfen, es war ihr nicht möglich sich zu ihrem Sohn zu beugen, um zu sehen ob er noch lebte. Sie unterdrückte die Tränen, nicht aber die Wut, sie schoss ohne Pause auf die Feinde und Feindinnen, schützte jene die hinter ihr aus dem Tor kamen. Bald schon spürte Molly, wie die Strahlen, die sie unterstützten rasant zunahmen. Sie verstand sofort was das zu bedeuteten hatte, es war zumindest einem Heiler oder einer Heilerin gelungen die Verletzten zu versorgen. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, ehe die Einheit die sie eben noch bedroht hatte zum Rückzug ansetzte. Aber Molly würde nicht riskieren, dass sie den Leuten auf der Stiege gefährlich wurden, sie wandte sich um und schickte einen Teil der Gruppe ihnen hinterher, eine andere über den anderen Weg zur Stiege. Es gäbe kein Entkommen für sie.

Erst danach gestattete sie sich vor ihrem Sohn auf die Knie zu fallen. Er lag auf dem Bauch, weshalb sie ihn erst auf den Rücken drehen musste, ehe sie wissen konnte wie es um ihn stand. Ehe sie ihn untersuchen konnte, spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie erkannte ihn sofort wieder. Der Heiler ließ sich neben ihr nieder und übernahm es für sie.

„Er ist nicht tot.", schrie der Heiler laut, „Stacie komm her und hilf mir."

Molly brauchte einen Moment ehe sie den Worten des Heilers traute.

„Ich dachte... der Strahl... er war grün.", murmelte Molly, während auch die Heilerin sich neben Fred niederließ und begann Beschwörungen zu sprechen.

Der Heiler tat es ihm gleich. Sie schienen beinahe in eine Art Trance zu verfallen. Erst nach wenigen Minuten die Molly unerträglich lange erschienen, hielten sie inne.

„Ich dachte auch er wäre grün gewesen.", meinte Stacie, „Es war eine Täuschung, es war ein Doppelstrahl. Gelb und blau. Er hat gleichzeitig zwei mächtige Zauber angewandt."

„Schwarze Magie?", fragte Molly.

„Jein.", meinte Stacie, „Durch ihre Kombination und Intention direkt an der Grenze."

Molly nahm die Hand ihres Sohnes und drückte sie fest mit ihren eigenen beiden Händen.

„Er kommt wieder auf die Beine?", fragte sie.

Ihre gerade noch so große Hoffnung schwand ob ihres ernsten Blickes. Hilfesuchend sah sie zu ihrem Kollegen.

„Aufgrund der immensen Intensität des Zaubers können wir Folgeschäden nicht ausschließen.", meinte der Heiler und begann dann mit einer neuen Formel.

„Was tut er?", fragte Molly die Heilerin.

„Er weckt ihn auf."

„Sofort?", war Molly fast entsetzt nachdem was sie gerade erfahren hatte.

„Es macht keinen Unterschied wann wir ihn wecken, also gibt es keinen Grund zu warten.", erklärte Stacie, „In dem Zustand in dem er sich befindet wenn er aufwacht, befindet er sich den Rest seines Lebens."

Molly musste tief nach Luft schnappen und ließ sich leicht zurück. Sie gestattete sich einen Blick zur Tür des Refugiums und stellte beruhigt fest, dass fest, dass immer noch Leute aus dem Refugium zu ihnen stießen. Alle drängen sofort aus dem Raum und Mollys Hoffnung war groß, dass sie bereits das ganze Haus eingenommen hatten und der Kampf sich längst vor der Tür abspielte.

Sie streichelte sanft die Hand ihres Sohnes während der Heiler noch immer eine Formel rezitierte.

„Es ist sehr alte Magie.", erklärte ihr Stacie, „Wir haben Glück, dass Luke einiges davon beherrscht."

Als sie es gar nicht mehr für möglich hielt, verfiel Luke plötzlich in Schweigen. Molly wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte, doch gerade als sie etwas sagen wollte, schnappte Fred tief nach Luft und mit einem Mal setzte er sich auf. Molly hielt es fast nicht für möglich und zog ihn überglücklich an sich. Für einen Moment vergaß sie welche Warnung der Heiler ausgesprochen hatte.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Fred?", lockerte sie die Umarmung und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

„Mir ging es nie besser.", meinte er mit dem Grinsen, das ihren Zwillingen so eigen war, und das ihr große Hoffnung gab.

„Alles dran. Kopf. Beine.", erklärte Fred und schüttelte was er benannte, noch heiter meinte er, „Arme."

Dann jedoch erstarb seine Stimme.

„Mum.", meinte er und sah sie entsetzt an, „Was ist mit meinem Zauberstabarm passiert?"

Molly sah ihn nicht minder entsetzt an.

„Es ist ein Scherz, nicht wahr, mein Schatz, es ist einfach nur ein Scherz.", flehte sie, er würde sie nur wieder einmal aufziehen, doch sie sah ihn tief in die Augen und der Blick war anders als all die anderen Male als er sie mit seinen Streichen schockiert hatte.

„Mum, ich meine es ernst. Warum kann ich meinen Arm nicht bewegen?", fragte er und Molly spürte, dass ihn ein Anflug von Panik überkam.

Wie sehr sie doch wünschte George wäre nun hier bei ihnen, gewiss hätte er einen Scherz auf den Lippen, der seinen Bruder erheitern würde.

„Er kann sich wieder regenerieren, nicht wahr?", richtete Molly sofort die brennende Frage an Stacie und Luke, ignorierte die Antwort, die sie bereits gegeben hatten.

Sie mussten nichts mehr sagen, der Blick den sie austauschten war genug.

„Egal.", schüttelte Fred den Kopf und griff mit seiner linken Hand nach dem Zauberstab der noch am Boden lag, er hatte etwas Schwierigkeiten, da der nutzlos gewordene Arm im Weg war, „Ich schaffe die da draußen mit links!"

Als Fred ihr ein Grinsen schenkte, nickte Molly und lächelte ihren Sohn an, niemals würde sein Humor ihn im Stich lassen. Sie erhob sich und streckte dann ihren Arm nach Fred aus. Er nahm den Zauberstab zwischen die Zähne und ließ sich von seiner Mutter hoch helfen.

Sie wagte nicht zu fragen ob er denn kämpfen würde, auch wenn er an Wendigkeit verloren hatte und nur der Arm ihm blieb, mit dem er es nicht gewohnt war zu zaubern, würde er niemals in Erwägung ziehen den Weg zurück ins Refugium auf sich zu nehmen und sie würde sich davor hüten ihm auch nur einen Augenblick das Gefühl zu geben weniger nützlich zu sein als zuvor, trotzdem ihr Mutterherz schrie sie müsste ihn besser jetzt als gleich aus der Gefahrenzone bringen.

Als Fred und sie sich bereit machten, sah Molly dass der Zustrom aus dem Refugium geringer wurde. Bald wäre der Großteil der verfügbaren Leute hier.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Theodore blickte zu Luna und er wusste was zu tun war. Anstatt, wie er es immer tat kurz die Augen zu schließen und zu seufzen, ehe er eine Entscheidung traf, schoss er einfach direkt auf den Beamten der Luna in seiner Gewalt hatte. Justin, Neville und die anderen verloren keine Zeit, und taten es ihm gleich, er nutzte einen kurzen Augenblick, den er hatte, da niemand von ihren Gegnern und Gegnerinnen mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet hätte, um das Signal über die Münze zu geben. Luna war es gelungen sich den Zauberstab des Beamten, der sie gehalten hatte, anzueignen. Einer anderen war es ebenfalls geglückt, doch zwei von ihnen lagen schon am Boden. Theodore wich ein Stück zurück, er wollte in den Raum, in dem der Träger des Zaubers sich definitiv befand. Während er Flüche auf Feinde und Feindinnen schleuderte und bemüht war so viele wie möglich von sich und den anderen abzuhalten, sprangen ihm zwei Personen ins Auge. Eine Frau, die sich sehr zurücknahm, und vor der zwei Beamten standen und ein Mann der allein am Rande des Raumes stand, gewillt anzugreifen. Aber er hatte es noch nicht getan. Theodore wusste, dass er nur eine Chance haben würde und dann spürte er auch schon wie die Münze sich zweimal wärmte.

Theodore wusste es lag einzig an ihm, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie über ein Gerät verfügten war nicht besonders niedrig. Ironisch, dass es gerade jetzt seine Wurzeln waren, denen er sich nach all dem was er mit Su und dem Widerstand erlebt hatte nur zu gerne gänzlich entledigt hätte, die vielleicht über das Schicksal des Widerstandes entscheiden würden. Er dachte an seinen toten Vater und Nachmittage in denen er nicht völlig überfordert davon war in seinem hohen Alter noch dazu alleine einen Sohn großzuziehen. Er erinnerte sich an das einzige, das sein Vater jemals aufrichtig gern und nicht aus Zwang mit ihm unternommen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er ihn nie auf lebende Wesen schießen lassen, weil er längst wusste, dass Theodore anders als er niemals in dem Ausmaß zur dunklen Kunst fähig wäre wie er. Eine Wahrheit die lieber unbestätigt bleiben sollte, weil sie ihn zu sehr enttäuscht hätte. Dennoch hatte Theodore immer sein bestes getan, da er wusste, dass es die Momente waren, in denen er erfolgreich schwarze Magie übte, nach denen sein Vater bereit war endlich etwas Zuneigung zu seinem eigenen Sohn zu zeigen. Fast verwunderlich, dass er dennoch nie in Gefahr geraten war sich in der Dunkelheit zu verlieren.

„Danke Vater.", murmelte er und dachte dann an Su und das was sie ihr angetan hatten, während er immer noch Flüche um sich schoss tat er auch etwas ganz anderes, er konzentrierte all seinen Hass.

Neville erwartete das Grauen im Hause Slytherin. Die Tür stand weit offen, sie hatten sich keine Mühe gemacht sie wieder zu schließen. Er suchte sofort instinktiv nach Lisa, aber er konnte sie nicht sehen. Sie musste also am Eingang des Refugiums zurückgeblieben sein schloss er, was ihn einerseits beruhigte, aber andererseits auch entsetzte. Sie hätten sie bitter nötig.

Während er verhinderte, dass ein Beamter Anthony behexte, zielte ein anderer schon auf Susan, die sich mit fünf Leuten duellierte und immer mehr in eine Ecke gedrängt wurde. Auf ihrer Wange klaffte eine offene Wunde. Ernie und Hannah war es gelungen dicht beisammen zu bleiben. Sie standen Rücken an Rücken, was der Grund war, weshalb sie sich trotz der Übermacht bisher hatten behaupten können. Dennoch waren ihre Kleider zerrissen und blutverschmiert. Und dann war das sie: Narcissa. Sie war zu einem Bündel der schwarzen Magie geworden und Neville war besorgt, dass sie früher oder später ihre eigenen Leute treffen würde.

Ein Instinkt trieb ihn dennoch dazu sich ihr zu nähern, auch wenn er es möglicherweise bereuen würde. Sie wurde auf ihn aufmerksam, und ihr war eindeutig klar, dass er mit ihr sprechen wollte, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass sie weiter ihre Flüche sprach und er Schwierigkeiten hatte ihnen zu entgehen. Selbst im Kampf aktiv zu werden, daran war nicht mehr zu denken.

Als er Susan bitter aufschreien hörte, zog er für einen Moment in Erwägung eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, doch da stand er bereits dicht neben Narcissa.

„Was ist der Sinn dieser ganzen Aktion?", war sie es überraschenderweise die das Wort ergriff.

Es war befremdlich mit der Schwester der Frau zu sprechen, die den Wahnsinn seiner Eltern zu verantworten hatte.

„Einer oder eine der Gefangenen trägt einen Zauber, wir müssen ihn parallel zu den anderen ausschalten."

„Wunderbar.", schnaufte Narcissa, die immer noch Flüche sprach, während sie sich mit ihm unterhielt, „Auf welches Signal hin."

Neville zog die Münze hervor und in dem Moment wurde sie in seiner Hand warm.

„Jede Gruppe die bereit ist gibt ein Signal und sie wird warm."

Narcissa riss sie ihm aus der Hand.

„Wie oft noch?"

„Dreimal.", meinte er, „Sind wir so weit."

Sie rollte nur mit den Augen, also tippte er mit dem Zauberstab auf die Münze.

„Raus hier, und schließen sie die Tür wenn sie gehen.", meinte Narcissa finster, „Helfen sie denen die es nötig haben."

Neville verstand ihre Botschaft, er versuchte seine Freunde und Freundinnen näher an die Tür zu bringen. Sie schienen rasch zu verstehen. Das taten allerdings auch die Beamtinnen und Auroren.

„Haltet sie auf!", schrie eine Aurorin.

Sie hatten sich alle recht weit zurückgezogen, nur Susan lag entfernt von ihnen am Boden. Sie schnappte gerade nach ihrem Stab, als Anthony waghalsig auf sie zulaufen wollte. Er kam jedoch nicht weit. Susan warf einen Zauber auf ihn und schleuderte ihn zurück zur Tür. Neville war zu langsam, er konnte nicht ausweichen. Anthonys Körper prallte gegen ihn und stieß ihn zur Tür hinaus, dabei rissen sie auch Ernie und Hannah mit, die bereits im Türrahmen standen. Hinter ihnen flog die Tür auch schon zu. Er nahm an es wäre entweder Susans oder Narcissas Werk gewesen. Es war nicht nötig sie zu halten oder zu versiegeln, da sie plötzlich verschwand.

Der subtile Blick den Snape ihr zuwarf genügte völlig, um Hermine zu sagen, dass es tatsächlich Umbridge war, die es auszuschalten galt. Hermine wehrte so gut sie konnte die Flüche die auf sie einregneten ab, doch sie kam nicht dazu einen Angriff zu wagen. Ein schneller Blick nach hinten ließ sie vermuten, dass es auch den anderen bisher nicht anders ergangen war. Noch hatten sie rund fünf Meter Abstand zu ihren Angreifern und Angreiferinnen, aber beständig rückten sie auf. Umbridge hielt sich hinter dem Kreis auf, der sie nun umgab.

Hermine wusste es war nicht nötig, dass ihre einzige Aufgabe darin bestand der sie kräftemäßig überlegenen Einheit so lange zu trotzen, bis die Münze zum fünften Mal warm geworden war. Sie war erleichtert als die Münze sich rasch in Folge zweimal erwärmte. Auf einen Wink von Umbridge hin, begann die Einheit sich auf Hermine zu konzentrieren. Sie ahnte was der Sinn davon war, sie wollten Snape aus der Ruhe bringen und versuchten ihn über sie zu bekommen. Umbridge und ihre Einheit musste also über eines der Artefakte verfügen. Sie wussten nur Snape wäre imstande Magie auszuüben die dunkel genug war um das Artefakt zu durchdringen. Einfach nur zu versuchen ihn um jeden Preis auszuschalten war zu riskant. Sie brauchten also ein Druckmittel und dieses wäre sie.

Es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass sie sich wünschte sie würde Snape nicht annähernd das bedeuten, was sie gehofft hatte. Snape trat näher auf sie zu und überließ so rund einen Meter ihren Gegnern und Gegnerinnen. Als er nicht mehr als eine Armlänge entfernt war, gab Umbridge einen neuen Befehl. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste stürzten sie auf Hermine und Snape. Charlie und Mr Weasley blieben vorerst verschont. Snape wollte den letzten Schritt zu ihr schaffen, doch da kam ihm sein hinkendes Bein in den Weg, als er zum Satz ausholte stolperte er.

Hermine konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren, die Leute vor denen sie sich schützen wollte drängten sie nur ab, und stürzten sich auf Snape. Es war unmöglich für sie ihm zu helfen, ohne selbst Gefahr zu laufen einem Fluch zum Opfer zu fallen. Nur noch einmal würde sich die Münze erwärmen, dann müssten sie Erfolg haben. Sie bezweifelte, dass Charlie und Arthur Weasley imstande waren schwarze Magie zu wirken. Aber sie hatte es bereits getan und auch wenn ihre Seele das letzte Mal zu hell und rein gewesen war, sie erinnerte sich an die Wut und den Hass auf den Minister. Sie dachte daran, was er ihnen allen angetan hatte.

Sie dachte an ihre Hochzeitsnacht, die eine Kluft zwischen Snape und sie getrieben hatte, die vielleicht auf immer unüberwindbar bleiben würde. Sie dachte an Ginny und Harry, ihr verlorenes Kind, Padma, Pansy, Sid und Nancy, Trudy Kimmkorn, Percy und Penelope, all die Zauberer und Hexen die zu einer Hochzeitsnacht genötigt, vergewaltigt, eingesperrt, verfolgt worden waren, und sie wusste, dass es nicht genügen würde, dass die Wut und der Hass zu gerechtfertigt waren. Und immer noch war die Münze kein weiteres Mal warm geworden, als Dolores Umbridge ihr, die weit an den Rand abgedrängt worden war, ein heimtückisches Grinsen zuwarf.

Wie ironisch: Dolores Umbridge erreichte genau das, was sie wollte, sie machte Hermine schwach. Doch gerade diese Schwäche war es die sie gebraucht hatte, sie durfte ihren Willen nicht länger der Dunkelheit die tief in ihr brodelte entgegenstellen. All den Hass den sie ihr gegenüber empfand, durch die sie auch meinte dem Minister direkt ins Gesicht sehen zu können, riss sie hinein in einen tiefen Strudel. Mehr und mehr verlor sie sich selbst darin. Mit einem Mal verstand sie Snape so viel besser. Nun waren sie beide verloren, aber auch diese Gemeinsamkeit brachte sie einander nicht näher sondern entzweite sie nur noch mehr.

Harry war umgeben von den 27 Leuten des Ministeriums, zu seiner linken stand Aurora Sinistra, zu seiner rechten befand sich die Maschine. Gleich würde er erfahren auf welche Weise er sie ausschalten musste. Er sprang auf und zielte auf die Frau die direkt hinter der Maschine stand. Sein Zauber wurde zurückgeworfen, sie trugen also ein Artefakt. Es würde die ganze Sache unangenehmer für sie alle gestalten. Sich im Vorteil glaubend begannen die Beamten und Aurorinnen zu schießen. Doch auch ihre Zauber wurden zurückgeworfen, wo sie wiederum zurückgeworfen wurden. Es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen ihre Gruppe mit dem Artefakt auszustatten. Auch Sinistra unterstützte ihn im Unterfangen die Maschine zu zerstören und schoss bevorzugt auf die Auroren und Beamtinnen die sich direkt bei der Maschine befanden. Dann tauchten auch schon die Fliegergruppe auf und landete. Wild schossen alle herum, jedoch wurde niemand getroffen.

„Es ist gleich so weit, Mr Potter.", meinte Sinistra, als die Maschine bereits zu rauchen begonnen hatte.

Schnell behexte Harry die Münze.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Rita parkte in einer Seitenstraße nahe des Einganges zum Ministerium. Draco ließ ihr den Vortritt. Er hielt dezent den Zauberstab so in seiner Hand, dass es immer noch den Eindruck erweckte, als würde er sie damit zum Gehorsam zwingen.

Obwohl der Minister Stillschweigen vorgezogen hatte, mussten sie davon ausgehen, dass sich Beamte und Aurorinnen in der Nähe des Ministeriums aufhielten und zumindest über die Ankunft Palleys zu einem Treffen informiert waren. Ginny war gut verhüllt in einen Umhang und so kaum zu erkennen. Sie hatten auch eine leichte Transformation durchgeführt um die Plausibilität ihrer Geschichte zu stärken. Rita blieb zurück, sie würde erst einen Zauber sprechen, der das Auto und sie tarnte, nichts ungewöhnliches, selbiges würde eher erwartet werden. Danach würde sie ihnen in ihrer Käferform folgen. Ginny kam nicht umhin die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, dass Rita nicht kam und sie allein im Ministerium standen. Jeder Schritt bei dem sie immer noch nicht auf ihrer Schulter gelandet war bestärkte nur die Befürchtung, dass es vielleicht ein abgekartetes Spiel wäre.

Und auch als sich der Käfer auf ihrer Schulter niederließ und in ihrem Umhang verschwand, wollten die Gedanken nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Es war ebenso plausibel, dass sie ihren Tod absichtlich vorgetäuscht hatte, um den Widerstand zu unterwandern. Vielleicht erst nur um einen Undercover-Bericht abliefern zu können und dann war sie zur Agentin des Ministeriums geworden. Immerhin zeigten die Artikel im Tagespropheten ein ganz klares Bild ihrer Überzeugungen und ihres Charakters.

Sie konnte sich nicht zu Draco umwenden, ein verdächtiger Blick zu viel und das Spiel wäre aus. Aber bestimmt hatte auch er ähnliche Befürchtungen. Voller Bitterkeit dachte sie daran, dass sie im Ernstfall nur einen Zauberstab hatten, den von Palley. Die Angst wurde in Anbetracht dessen größer. Was, wenn sie den Zauberstab präpariert hatten und er sie im entscheidenden Moment im Stich lassen würde?

Ginny entschied, dass sie es wohl darauf ankommen lassen müssten, es war längst zu spät, um umzukehren, doch da realisierte sie den Fehler in ihrem Plan. Sie hoffte inständig Draco würde das richtige tun, als sie plötzlich losstürmte. Als der Fluch sie traf und zum Halten zwang, wusste sie zumindest, dass auch er entschieden hatte, dass sie ihr Glück versuchen mussten.

„Nicht noch einmal.", zischte er so überzeugend finster in ihr Ohr, dass sie für einen Augenblick in Erwägung zu ziehen begann, dass auch Draco eine Rolle in Ritas Plan spielte und sich gerade mit ihrem Leben die Freiheit erkaufte.

Er hielt sie fest am Arm, der Zauberstab piekste in ihren Rücken, Draco drängte sie in die Telefonzelle. Er schwang den Zauberstab und schon konnte sie sich nicht mehr rühren. Draco gab die Nummer ein, ehe sich die Stimme meldete.

„Benoit Palley und Begleitung. Geschäftlich. Meeting mit dem Minister.", erklärte er.

Der Lift fuhr nach unten. Draco gab nur ihre Beine frei, was es schwer für sich machte sich zu bewegen. Als es Zeit war seinen Zauberstab überprüfen zu lassen, wäre er gezwungen den Zauber aufzuheben. Draco überraschte sie, als er sich nicht die Mühe machte sie festzuhalten. Er übergab den Zauberstab. Ginny sah sich kurz um, ehe sie kurzerhand losging. Draco schnappte sie am Arm und sah sie finster an. Sie aber machte sich los, er ließ es geschehen. Sie ging schneller, gerade als sie loslaufen wollte, spürte sie den subtilen Zauber der ihre Bewegungen verlangsamte. Rasch holte er sie ein.

„Gar nicht so dumm wie ich es erwartet habe. Wärst du gelaufen hättest du wohl mit unerfreulicheren Gestalten zu tun bekommen.", meinte er finster, „Nur das wir uns verstehen, das passiert kein weiteres Mal, oder ich kann dir garantieren, ich werde derjenige sein, der die Sicherheit über deine Anwesenheit informiert."

Ginny schauderte. Er spielte für ihren Geschmack viel zu gut. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er es genoss derart viel Macht über jemand anderen, über sie zu besitzen. Draco wollte sie gerade in eine andere Richtung ziehen, als eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten ihm zuflüsterte.

„Benoit.", bedeutete er ihm zu kommen.

Ginny konnte es nicht fassen, der Minister war in greifbarer Nähe.

„Lass uns nach oben gehen.", meinte der Minister und zeigte auf einen Lift.

Sie standen schweigend nebeneinander, wohl wissend, dass es keine gute Idee wäre sich vor der Feindin zu besprechen.

Wortlos gingen sie an einer riesigen Gruppe Sicherheitsleuten vorbei. Vor seinem Büro blieben sie stehen. Ginny dachte schon er würde es nun öffnen, doch dann wandte er sich um zu Draco.

„Solange wir nur hier sind, Benoit, die Passphrase?"

Ginny stockte der Atem, Palley hatte kein Wort darüber verloren und sie waren umgeben von rund 50 der vermutlich besten Auroren und Aurorinnen Englands.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Endlich wurde die Münze ein letztes Mal warm. Der Moment der Entscheidung war gekommen.

Theodore zielte auf den Mann am Rande. Die Frau war zu offensichtlich platziert. All sein Hass lag in dem Zauber, und während der Mann amüsiert lachte und ihm demonstrativ das Objekt zeigte, in der Erwartung der Zauber würde auf ihn zurückgeworfen werden, war er sich sicher, dass seine Entscheidung die richtige gewesen war. Entsetzen lag im Blick des Mannes, als der Fluch ihn traf . Sogleich ging zu Boden.

Susan bemerkte wie sich der Tonfall von Narcissa veränderte. Sie hatte darauf gewartet. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit damit gerechnet. Dann sah Narcissa zu ihr und Susan wusste, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie sprang auf und stieß die Leute die ihr in den Weg kamen um, sie musste es schaffen. Sie sah wie Narcissa die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Doch dann packte sie jemand am Bein und sie stolperte. Sie hatte sich nicht rechtzeitig mit den Armen auffangen können. Sie schmeckte das Blut in ihrem Mund. Sie sah hoch zu Narcissa und in ihren Augen sah sie das Entsetzen. Aber sie konnte nicht länger auf sie warten. Sie dachte es würde sofort passieren, aber sie irrte. Plötzlich begann es unter ihr zu beben. Sie kroch panisch nach vorne, aber es war zu spät. Der Stein auf dem sie lag schoss nach oben gen Decke. Grässlicher Schmerz durchfuhr sie, dann nichts mehr.

Als Neville und seine Leute an der großen Halle vorbei eilten bemerkte er sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Er gab die Order sich der Halle zu nähern.

„Longbottom!", klang McGonagall sehr erleichtert über die Verstärkung, was ihn nicht wunderte, da Septima Vector bereits am Boden lag und Flitwick sich schon in einem bedenklichen Zustand befand und bald kollabieren würde, „Es ist der dort hinten."

Sofort sah er den Beamten, der Träger des Fluches war.

„Die Münze. Alle sind bereit.", meinte sie entsetzt darüber, dass sie offenbar entgegen ihrer Einschätzung nach Bekanntgabe ihrer Bereitschaft zurückgedrängt wurden.

Neville blickte geistesgegenwärtig zu Hagrid, der nicht unweit stand und lief zu ihm.

„Hagrid, wirf mich mit all deiner Kraft.", erklärte er dem Halbriesen, der ihn ansah als hätte er den Verstand verloren, „Professorin, sorgen sie dafür, dass ich Deckung bekomme."

McGonagall nickte und das schien Hagrid offenbar auszureichen, er packte Neville und ehe er sich versah, befand er sich in der Luft. Die Gruppe deckte ihn gut, nichts anderes hatte er erwartet. Während er flog streckte er den Zauberstab aus, sein Zauber wurde zurückgeworfen, doch es war zu spät, er erreichte was er wollte und kollidierte direkt mit dem entsetzten Zauberer und prallte an die Wand. Der Körper des Zauberers bewahrte ihn zumindest davor selbst direkt auf der Mauer aufzutreffen.

Die Beamtinnen und Auroren begriffen zu spät welchen Plan Harry und seine Einheit eigentlich verfolgt hatten. Zwar konnten die beiden feindlichen Gruppen einander nicht schaden, weil jeder ein schützendes Gerät besaß, doch wenn die Maschine explodierte, würde es sie alle treffen. Es war zu spät für die Einheit des Ministeriums jetzt noch zu versuchen die Maschine vor dem schlimmsten zu bewahren. Den einzigen Ausgang der vom Turm führte hatten die anderen längst versiegelt. Die Gruppe von Harry machte sich bereit und schnappte wieder die Besen, während sie den Beschuss der Feinde und Feindinnen nicht stoppten. Harry wusste, dass es sehr knapp kalkuliert war, sie durften nicht zu früh losfliegen, und er wusste was das bedeutete. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie alle es unbeschadet überstehen würden war gering. Für die Leute vom Ministerium gab es kein Entrinnen. Die Fliegergruppe hatte ehe sie auftauchte den Weg nach unten versperrt.

„Jetzt.", schrie Sinistra und Harry schoss ein letztes Mal und warf sich dann auf den Besen. Harry versuchte sich vorsorglich mit einem Zauber der ihn zumindest ansatzweise schützen würde zu belegen, er sah noch einmal zurück. Dabei entdeckte er George, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Turmes zwei Männer des Ministeriums hatten sich an seinen Besen geklammert und versuchten ihn hinunter zu ziehen. Harry wandte seinen Besen um und flog quer über den Turm. Er zielte direkt auf die zwei Männer. Er glaubte noch den Aufprall zu spüren, dann spürte er Schmerz und Hitze und es dröhnte in seinen Ohren, er sah nichts, da er seine Augen instinktiv geschlossen hatte. Er war zu langsam gewesen. Sein letzter wacher Gedanke war eine Frage die er sich stellte, die danach ob sein Zauber wohl gewirkt hatte, doch was hätte es für einen Zweck, sollte Harry aus der Höhe vom Besen stürzen.

Hermine erkannte kaum ihre Stimme wieder, als sie den Fluch sprach. Umbridge nahm sie so wenig ernst, dass sie nicht einmal bemüht war zu versuchen den Fluch abzuwehren. Das sollte sie bitter bezahlen. Hermine lächelte zufrieden, als Umbridge sich panisch an die Kehle griff und röchelnd zu Boden ging. Sie war amüsiert über die erschrockenen Blicke von Arthur und Charlie als sie sich mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln der Gruppe zuwandte, die bereit war sie anzugreifen.

„Ihr werdet bitter bezahlen.", meinte sie zornig, als sie an die Stelle blickte an der nichts von Snape zu sehen war, da sich rund 20 Leute auf ihn gestürzt hatten.

Aber eines konnte sie nicht leugnen, sie empfand doch eine gewisse Befriedigung bei der Aussicht darauf, sich nun jeden und jede einzeln vornehmen zu können.

Hermine wusste, dass es nun an der Person lag, die vor dem Refugium wachte, sollten sie alle erfolgreich gewesen sein. Doch für den Fall, dass ihre Bemühungen umsonst gewesen waren und sie wahrscheinlich untergehen würden, wollte sie sicher gehen, noch möglichst viele Leute vom Ministerium bitter bezahlen zu lassen. Selbst wenn alle vier andere Einheiten ihre Seite bezwingen würden, zumindest diese eine würden sie bis auf einen Boten oder eine Botin gänzlich verlieren. Den Boten oder die Botin bräuchte sie noch, denn jemand musste den anderen doch mitteilen, was sie noch zu erwarten hatten.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Der Todesser hatte sich entschieden Lisa hochzunehmen, am Boden, wo sie nicht völlig unter seiner Kontrolle war, erschien sie ihm wohl zu gefährlich. Er hielt sie vor sich, den Arm um ihren Hals, die Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt und den Zauberstab mit der anderen Hand an ihren Kopf gerichtet.

„Ich werde langsam ungeduldig.", schimpfte er.

Lisa war sich sicher, dass er den Crutiatus anwenden wollte, als das Getrampel von Füßen sowohl seine als auch ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Es sind Leute von uns.", quälte sie hervor, „Ich denke das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Die Münze ist auch schon so oft warm geworden, wie sie sollte."

Sie deutete mit ihrem Blick auf ihre Tasche. Der Todesser bedeutete ihr sie herauszunehmen.

„Etwas spät mir zu verraten, dass du noch etwas versteckt hast.", meinte er und lockerte den Griff, „Zieh dich aus."

„Was?", war sie entsetzt, doch da sah sie wie die Tür sich materialisierte.

Sie griff schon nach der Schnalle, als er sie wieder erwischte.

„Dummes Gör.", strafte er sie mit weiteren Schmerzen und raubte ihnen wertvolle Sekunden.

„Wir haben keine Zeit.", quälte sie hervor.

Sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Er drehte sich und ging mit dem Rücken voraus. Sie konnte nicht an ihm vorbei, um das Refugium zu betreten, also musste sie versuchen ihn mitzunehmen. Tatsächlich gelangten sie auf die andere Seite, wo gleich Leute auf sie aufmerksam wurden.

„Schnell nach Hogwarts, die Tür könnte sich wieder schließen und sie brauchen Hilfe.", schrie sie ehe der Todesser es schaffte sie mit dem Cruciatus zu behexen.

Ein Zauberer wollte eingreifen, doch sie bedeutete ihm unter Qualen zu laufen. Der Todesser richtete nun seine Stäbe auf die Laufenden, doch eine Hexe stellte sich ihm in den Weg und duellierte sich mit ihm.

Unterdessen sah Lisa wie weitere Leute nach draußen liefen. Es waren sicher bereits an die fünfzig, war Lisa beruhigt. Als ihre Hoffnung groß war, weil eine zwanzig Leute starke Gruppe auf die Tür zustürzte, wurde sie entgegen unheilvoller Befürchtungen die sie hegte nicht enttäuscht, alle schafften es hindurch. Dann jedoch, als ein einzelner Zauberer gerade hindurchlaufen wollte, schloss sie sich und er lief einfach weiter und begriff erst einige Momente später was geschehen war. Er kehrte um und wollte sich nun auch um den Todesser kümmern. Dieser richtete nun den Stab aber auf Lisas Kopf.

„Ein weiterer Fluch und sie ist tot."

Lisa überkam die Furcht dass es die Hexe nicht kümmern würde, weil sie weit mehr Leute zu beschützen hatte als nur Lisa. Doch die Hexe nickte und senkte den Stab, auch der Zauberer tat es ihr gleich.

„Und nun bringt mich zu Hermine Granger!", forderte er.

Lisa verdankte es der Geistesgegenwärtigkeit der Hexe, dass er ihr Lüge nicht entlarvte und sie sofort hinrichtete oder was eher wahrscheinlich war, zu Tode quälte.

„Wir bringen dich zu ihr.", meinte die Hexe beschwichtigend.

„Ich weiß wo sie ist.", keuchte Lisa.

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort.", meinte jedoch der Todesser und drängte, offenbar nervös geworden, da nicht abzuschätzen war, was ihn hier erwartete, mit ihr in eine von ihm erwählte Richtung. Es war die Zentrale die er ansteuerte. Das konnte nichts Gutes verheißen.

Dann ging auch schon der Alarm los. Lisa hatte schon gedacht es musste einen geben. Sie bereitete sich auf das Schlimmste vor, aber es trat nicht ein. Er zog sie nur weiter mit sich.

„Raus aus der Zentrale.", schrien der Zauberer und die Hexe, denen der Todesser nun Flüche entgegen warf.

Lisa sah wie einige raus stürmten und die Zentrale verließen. Sie waren allesamt unbewaffnet. Das konnte nicht gut enden. Gerade als sie das Haus betreten hatten, stellte sich ihnen Alicia entgegen, sie hatte Unterstützung von Rhonda. Als einer der Flüche der Elfe den Todesser traf, wurde er ärgerlich. Lisa spürte einen eisigen Wind durch ihr Haar streichen, während er eine unheimliche Formel sprach. Die Elfe quietschte, als die Kälte, die auch Lisa spürte, sie umfasste. Sie wollte etwas unternehmen, doch sie konnte nicht. Als Alicia einen Fluch auf ihn warf, kehrte er ihn irgendwie um, eine subtile Bewegung seines Zauberstabes reichte aus, Alicia wurde zurückgestoßen und ging, wenn auch sanft, zu Boden. Der Todesser begann wie besessen alle Fenster und Türen zu schließen, während die Elfe verzweifelt dastand und ihre Hände besah. Hastig warf der Todesser einen weiteren Fluch auf Alicia, die versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen. Lisa sah, wie noch einige in Panik an ihnen vorbei hinaus liefen, ehe die letzte Tür verschlossen war. Alicia versuchte erneut ihr Glück, doch diesmal grinste er böse.

„Nun, Coco, setz sie außer Gefecht.", befahl er offenbar Rhonda.

Entsetzen war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch sie hielt ihre Hände in Richtung Alicia.

„Es ist der sanfteste Zauber den ich dafür kenne.", brachte sie unter Tränen hervor.

Alicia hatte ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen. Als der Fluch sie traf, sackte sie einfach zu Boden, stürzte nicht. Rhonda war es offenbar gelungen das Kind in Alicias Bauch so gut wie sie konnte vor den Konsequenzen ihrer Handlung zu bewahren.

Lisa dachte es konnte nicht schlimmer kommen, als sie auf einer Couch Su liegen sah.

„Sie braucht dringend Hilfe.", meinte Rhonda.

„Du sprichst nur wenn ich es dir gestatte. Und jetzt steh still und rühr dich nicht, Coco.", befahl er der Elfe.

Dann geschah das Unerwartete, eine Tür erschien plötzlich wo zuvor noch Wand gewesen war, und Lisa glaubte einen Moment ihre Rettung wäre nahe. Im nächsten wünschte sie, die Tür wäre geblieben wo sie war.

„Was ist hier los?", erkannte sie die schwangere Angelina Weasley.

Ihr Entsetzen wurde wurde größer, als hinter ihr eine Frau und einige Kinder zum Vorschein kamen, die neugierig vorbei drängten.

„Zurück.", schrie Angelina panisch, doch es war zu spät.

„Lauft.", schrie auch die unbewaffnete Frau.

Der Todesser schleuderte die Unbewaffnete jedoch zur Seite und schleuderte die Tür mit einem Zauber zu. Vier Kinder blieben im Raum zurück.

„In Deckung.", schrie Angelina und begann sich sofort mit dem Todesser zu duellieren.

Bitter begriff Lisa, dass der Todesser tatsächlich sehr klug war. Er sprach einen unheimlichen Zauber und warf ihn auf das kleinste und wehrloseste der Kinder, das hysterisch schreiend zu seiner Mutter hinüber lief.

„Er ist an mich gebunden.", höhnte er, „Jeder Zauber, der auf mich einschlägt, trifft auch ihn und das so verstärkt, dass es ihn wohl umbringen wird. Verliere ich meinen Zauberstab oder werde ich entwaffnet, ist er auch tot."

„Christopher!", schrie die unbewaffnete Frau voller Entsetzen und drückte den Jungen, der zu ihr stolperte an sich.

Angelina sah fragend zu Lisa, sie glaubte wohl noch an einen Bluff, doch bitter schüttelte Lisa den Kopf. Sie war eine Ravenclaw, natürlich hatte sie sich aus wissenschaftlichen Gründen auch mit dunkler Magie beschäftigt. Zwar hatte sie kaum schwarze Magie gewirkt in ihrem Leben, doch sie hatte einen guten Überblick über Flüche von denen in Hogwarts nicht einmal alle Lehrer und Lehrerinnen eine Ahnung hatten.

„Nimm mich!", schrie plötzlich das ältere der beiden anwesenden Mädchen, sollte sie magisch begabt sein, musste sie wohl kurz vor ihrer Einschulung stehen.

„Ella!", brachte die unbewaffnete Frau entsetzt hervor, die unter Mühe zumindest eine sitzende Haltung einnehmen hatte können, „Ella, nein!"

„Jetzt ist es aber genug.", war der Todesser ihren Ausbrüchen überdrüssig und schleuderte die Frau brutal gegen eine Wand, das Kind glitt glücklicherweise sanft aus ihren Armen.

„Wenn es jemanden gibt der hier überflüssig ist, dann sie.", kommentierte er, als sie bewusstlos am Boden liegen blieb. Blut lief aus ihrer Nase und ihrem Ohr.

„Nein.", wimmerte Lisa.

„Doch.", verhöhnte sie der Todesser, „Das hast du über sie gebracht. Sie können sich dann im Anschluss herzlich bei dir bedanken."

Lisa blickte zu Angelina, die immer noch im Raum stand, den Zauberstab in der Hand, aber unfähig gegen den Zauberer vorzugehen. Sie wagte es einen Zauber auf die unbewaffnete Frau zu werfen.

„Noch einmal so ein Manöver, und ich entledige mich ihr gänzlich.", zischte der Todesser.

Angelina nickte und setzte sich auf den Boden. Sie blickte hinüber zur bewusstlosen Alicia und entdeckte dann auch Su. Im Moment war Lisa ganz dankbar darüber, dass sie keine Vorstellung hatte wie schlimm es um Su stehen musste.

„Kann ich mich wenigstens um die Kinder kümmern.", bat Angelina verzweifelt.

Die drei schrien verstört und der kleinere der Jungen hatte sich mittlerweile wieder an seine leblose Mutter geklammert.

„Bring sie zur Ruhe, oder ich werde es tun.", meinte der Todesser und machte immer noch keine Anstalten Lisa loszulassen. Einen Moment dachte sie daran, ob es möglich wäre ihn zu überwältigen, doch sie sah zu dem kleinen Jungen. Es gab keinen Ausweg für sie selbst. Die Frage war nur noch: Wie viele der Anwesenden könnten sie vor dem Tod bewahren?

Völlig unerwartet schleuderte der Todesser einen weiteren Fluch auf die leblose Frau, doch nichts geschah.

„Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen.", kommentierte er dann und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihren Unterleib.

Kälte breitete sich in ihr aus, sowie der Zauber sie getroffen hatte.

„Schade wegen deinem schönen Gesicht. Es wären bestimmt sehr hübsche Kinder geworden.", meinte er.

Lisa sah entsetzt an sich hinab, da war immer noch diese unglaubliche Kälte, die sie spüren ließ, was ihr gerade genommen war. Bitter dachte sie daran, wovor sie die letzten Tage gewarnt wurden: Todesser die herumzogen, und muggelgeborene Hexen unfruchtbar machten.

„Du wirst begreifen es ist nicht so schlimm. Du bist eine Ravenclaw. Du hast neben all deinen Studien doch gar keine Zeit dich um Bälger zu kümmern."

„Nimm mich.", schrie Ella dann plötzlich wieder, aber Lisa hörte sie nur dumpf.

Ella riss sich von Angelina los. Lisa hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Angelina Ella offenbar irgendwann gepackt hatte. Sie war völlig eingenommen von der unerträglichen Leere die sie in ihrem Unterleib spürte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Fred wurde das Ausmaß seines Problems erst bewusst, als er neben seiner Mutter nach draußen zur Stiege stürmte. Der hängende Arm störte. Es war auch ungewohnt den Zauberstab in der falschen Hand zu halten. Er testete einige einfache Zauber, während sie liefen, stellte aber fest, dass er dazu neigte die Bewegungen spiegelverkehrt auszuführen, was nicht das angestrebte Resultat erzeugte.

Als sie die Stiege nach unten nahmen sahen sie, dass der Eberkopf bereits von ihrer Truppe eingenommen worden war. Fred wollte bereits nach draußen, als Molly ihn zurückhielt. Sie riss einen Teil ihres langen Rockes ab. Fred verstand sofort was sie vor hatte. Zwar konnte sie ihm nicht dabei helfen, schnell auf seine linke Hand umzulernen, aber sie hatte zumindest eine Idee wie sie erreichen konnten, dass die rechte ihn weniger behinderte. Sie band erst eine Schlaufe und machte diese – kaum befand sich der Arm darin – so fest, dass sie nicht länger hinunter hing und sich unkontrolliert bewegte während er lief. Es gab ihm ein etwas besseres Gefühl, da es ihm fast erschien als wäre sein Arm nur gebrochen. Er machte sich keine Sorgen, wenn es soweit wäre, und die Schlacht gewonnen, würde er sich rasch auf die neue Situation einstellen. Wenn es etwas gab in dem er gut war – neben der Erfindung und Herstellung von Scherzartikeln – dann war es seine Fähigkeit sich nicht von Umständen und Veränderungen aufhalten zu lassen.

Begeistert sah Fred sich in Hogsmeade um, ein Großteil des Dorfes schien bereits ihnen zu gehören, denn rund um den Eberkopf fanden keinerlei Kampfhandlungen statt.

„Wir treiben sie an die Dorfgrenze.", rief ihnen eine Hexe zu, „Wir müssen verhindern, dass sie sich dem Rest der Armee, die vor Hogwarts stationiert ist, anschließen.

„Haben unsere Truppen die Armee vor den Toren Hogwarts bereits angegriffen?", fragte Molly.

„Ja.", nickte die Hexe und eilte dann davon.

Fred sah seine Mutter an, sie dachte das selbe wie er, die Grenze an der sie kämpfen wollten war die zu Hogwarts. So schnell ihre Füsse sie trugen, stürmten sie durch das wie leer gefegte Hogsmeade. Die Bewohner und Bewohnerinnen mussten sich entweder dem Kampf angeschlossen oder sich irgendwo verschanzt haben. An mögliche Gefangene wollte er lieber nicht denken, dazu wäre später noch genug Zeit.

Am Dorfrand trafen sie Xenophilius Lovegood, der einigen Zauberern und Hexen Anweisungen gab.

„Vor wenigen Minuten gab es eine heftige Explosion. Der Astronomieturm dürfte vollkommen zerstört sein.", eröffnete ihnen Xenophilius und klang dabei so gleichgültig, wie es nur ein Vater konnte, der sich mit all seiner Kraft dazu zwang nicht an die Möglichkeit zu denken, dass seine Tochter die sich im Schloss befand dadurch Schaden hätte nehmen können.

Fred konnte verstehen, dass er es ausblenden musste. Wie sonst hätte er klar denken sollen? Es wunderte Fred nicht, als er daher hastig das Thema wechselte.

„Ein paar haben es auf die andere Seite geschafft.", meinte Xenophilius, „Eine kleine Einheit nähert sich uns, weil sie keine größere entbehren können. Ich schätze sie wollen nur sehen ob wir eine Gefahr für sie darstellen, sollten wir von Hogsmeade aus die Armee angreifen."

„Was wir tun werden.", meinte Fred überzeugt.

„Unser vorrangiges Ziel ist es Hogsmeade zu halten.", enttäuschte ihn Xenophilius schwer.

Fred war überhaupt nicht begeistert davon, und er konnte sehen, dass auch seine Mutter nicht glücklich war, sich aber offenbar dachte es gäbe keine Wahl als sich zu fügen.

„Mum, das ist nicht dein Ernst.", wurde Fred etwas ärgerlich, „Der Großteil unserer Familie ist im Schloss."

„Wie viele Leute kannst du uns geben, Xenophilius?", überraschte ihn seine Mutter so positiv, dass er erleichtert auflachte.

Jetzt verstand er. Sie gab Xenophilius zwar recht, dass es nötig war Hogsmeade um jeden Preis zu halten, aber sie selbst würde sich nicht aufhalten lassen, alles in ihrer Macht stehende zu tun, um Hogwarts von der Armee zu befreien.

„Wir müssen das Dorf nach allen Seiten hin schützen und verhindern, dass die Truppen auf der anderen Seite sich dem Rest der Armee anschließen sonst sind unsere Leute vor den Toren verloren.", meinte Xenophilius ernst, aber der bestimmte Blick von Molly ließ ihn einlenken.

„30 oder 40 vielleicht.", meinte er wenig begeistert, „Allerdings erst wenn wir die Truppe die auf uns zukommt geschlagen haben."

„Das bringt mich auf eine Idee.", war Fred so angetan von seinem eigenen Plan, dass er für einen Moment gar nicht mehr an seine Einschränkung dachte, „Mum, erinnerst du dich an diese Muggel-Sage, die Hermine uns sicher schon an die 20 Mal erzählt hat?"

„Welche meinst du?", seufzte seine Mutter leicht genervt ob der Tatsache, dass es nicht nur eine war die sie ihnen ständig zum Besten gab, weil Arthur einen Faible dafür entwickelt hatte, wie für alles was auch nur im Entferntesten mit Muggeln zu tun hatte. Fred amüsierte die Reaktion seiner Mutter, die trotz all der Umstände nicht milder ausgefallen war. Dieses bisschen Normalität in all dem Wahnsinn war gerade das was er gebraucht hatte.

„Das trojanische Pferd.", erklärte er, „Wir tarnen uns als die Einheit, die wir so lautlos wie möglich ausschalten werden und kehren zur Armee zurück. Das gibt uns einen möglicherweise entscheidenden Überraschungsmoment."

Sie waren gerade dabei ihre Aktion zu planen, als aus dem Dorf jemand auf sie zugelaufen kam.

„Mir wurde von Aberforth Dumbledore gesagt ich würde hier den Leiter des Einsatzes finden.", keuchte die junge Hexe.

„Das bin dann wohl ich.", meinte Xenophilius.

„Es gibt eine Situation im Refugium. Wir brauchen Hilfe.", erklärte die Hexe ganz aufgelöst.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Fred sofort, Panik überkam ihm, Angelina war eine unglaublich fähige Hexe, aber so entsetzt wie die junge Frau wirkte, genügte ihm dieses Wissen nicht, „Hat Angelina dich geschickt?"

Heftig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Der Weg nach Hogwarts wurde für kurze Zeit geöffnet, aber die Hexe, die uns aufforderte hindurchzulaufen um den anderen zu helfen war in der Gewalt... nun wir vermuten eines Todessers.", erklärte die Hexe, „Es gelang uns nicht ihn auszuschalten, die Hexe meinte es wäre dringender nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Und dann blieben nur noch wenige zurück. Der Todesser hat sich mit Geiseln in unserer Zentrale verschanzt."

„Wie viele Geiseln hat er?", fragte Fred sofort.

„Wir wissen es nicht mit Sicherheit, da wir nicht sagen können wer aller nach Hogwarts gegangen ist. Es waren über 50 Leute.", war die Hexe verzweifelt, „Aber wir vermuten er hat Angelina und die Smith Familie und natürlich die Hexe die er schon zu Beginn in seiner Gewalt hatte."

Fred sah hinüber in Richtung Hogwarts. Ihr Plan stand und aufgrund ihrer zahlenmäßigen Unterlegenheit waren sie zwingend darauf angewiesen. Xenophilius konnte ohnehin nicht viele Leute entbehren, wenn nun auch noch er ausfallen würde, was würde das bedeuten?

Fred betrachtete seine Hand und stellte sich die Frage ob er ihm Kampf nicht völlig nutzlos wäre. Ob er überhaupt einem einzelnen Todesser gewachsen war.

„Ist es möglich mit ihm zu verhandeln?", fragte Fred und wieder sah er hinaus auf das Feld, wo er sich zuvor bereits in Gedanken hatte gehen sehen.

Die Hexe schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir können auch nicht stürmen. Wir kommen durch die Barrieren nicht durch. Er hat sich völlig abgeschottet. Ich glaube wir bräuchten ziemlich viele Leute um eine realistische Chance zu haben in die Zentrale einzudringen und wir wissen nicht mal ob es eine gute Idee wäre.", erklärte sie.

Fred sah wieder hinaus auf das Feld, er wagte es nicht sich in Richtung des Dorfes umzuwenden. Er dachte an die Explosion. Zwang sich wie Xenophilius nicht an die Möglichkeit zu denken, dass Mitglieder seiner Familie ihr zum Opfer gefallen waren.

„Fred, du musst zurück ins Refugium.", meinte seine Mutter und er rechnete es ihr an, dass er aus ihren Blick lesen konnte, dass es ihr nicht leicht gefallen war ihm das zu sagen.

„Um sinnlos vor einer Tür herum zu stehen?", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Ich habe meine Zweifel, dass Angelina wollen würde, dass ich das tue."

Hogwarts brauchte sie alle.

„Denk an euer Kind.", sagte Molly für ihre Verhältnisse sehr zaghaft und vorsichtig.

Auch das rechnete er ihr hoch an. Dennoch sah er nur wieder hinaus auf das Feld.

„Um fähige Zauberer und Hexen zur Verfügung zu haben müssen wir das hier beenden.", meinte er und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass es bis dahin zu spät für seine Frau und sein Kind sein könnte.

Es war nicht leichter sie ein weiteres Mal aufzugeben, vor allem, da er, kaum besah er wieder seinen Arm, wusste, dass er nicht einmal ein sonderlich fähiger Kämpfer sein konnte.

„Evakuiert das Refugium.", meinte er dann, „Lasst eine Person nahe eines Ausganges zurück die gegebenfalls eine Entwarnung geben kann. Wie viele Leute haben wir noch im Refugium?"

„Über 100.", meinte die Hexe, „Großteils Familien mit Kindern, Squibs und Muggel. Wohin sollen wir die evakuieren, es gibt keinen Ort an dem sie sicher sind?"

Fred sah erst zu seiner Mutter und dann zu Xenophilius.

„Wie gut schätzt ihr unsere Chancen ein Hogsmeade über die nächsten Stunden hinweg zu halten?", fragte Fred.

„Ein wild gewordener Todesser der sich verbarrikadiert hat oder ein Dorf das von der Armee gestürmt werden könnte. Das sind beides keine sonderlich guten Optionen.", brachte es Xenophilius auf den Punkt.

„Wenn die Situation eskaliert und die Leute in Panik alle Ausgänge nehmen fallen sie dem Ministerium vermutlich ohne Schutz in die Hände. Hier haben sie zumindest eine Chance.", meinte Fred.

Xenophilius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir haben wohl keine andere Wahl als Hogsmeade zu halten.", erklärte er.

Die junge Hexe war sichtlich schockiert von ihren Entscheidungen.

„Ich werde sie keinesfalls im Stich lassen.", konnte sie es nicht fassen.

„Wir brauchen alle fähigen Kämpfer und Kämpferinnen hier.", meinte Fred ernst, „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was du zu tun hast. Aber tu uns allen den Gefallen und schick alle die kämpfen können hierher und beginne im Anschluss mit der Evakuierung. Sieh zu, dass niemand zurückbleibt."

„Aber Carl!", wandte verzweifelte Hexe ein, „Fast seine ganze Familie ist in den Händen des Todessers."

„Auch er wusste worauf er sich einlässt.", meinte Molly sehr kühl und nüchtern, ganz untypisch für sie, „Wenn Hogwarts fällt, dann fällt der Widerstand. Hogwarts ist der einzige Ort der es von seiner Macht und seiner Sicherheit mit dem Ministerium aufnehmen kann. Hat das Ministerium beides unter seiner Kontrolle, dann sind wir wieder am Anfang und es ist fraglich ob und wann wir jemals wieder den Punkt erreichen werden, den wir jetzt erreicht haben."

Weinend und kopfschüttelnd stürmte die junge Hexe davon. Fred hoffte nur sie würde tun was er ihr aufgetragen hatte.

„Ist es die richtige Entscheidung, Mum?", wandte er sich an sie, kaum wagte er es zurück zu sehen.

„Es ist mit großer Sicherheit die richtige Entscheidung alle Leute die uns helfen können hierher zu bringen. Es ist vermutlich die richtige Entscheidung das Refugium zu evakuieren.", meinte Molly und hielt kurz inne, Fred wusste bereits, dass ein nun ein 'aber' folgen musste, aber es kam nicht in der Form in der er es erwartet hatte, „Du hast selbst gesagt, was Angelina in dieser Situation von dir erwarten würde, die Frage ist nur noch, ob du mit dieser Entscheidung leben kannst."

„Lass uns gehen.", sagte er schnell, ehe Zweifel ihn heimsuchen konnten, und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Er sah kein weiters Mal zurück.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Also, du wirst mir nicht sagen wie ich zu Granger komme, du wirst dafür sorgen, dass sie zu uns kommt.", ignorierte der Todesser sowohl Ella, die immer noch, ihr Leben anbietend, vor ihm stand, als auch den Umstand, dass Lisa völlig geistesabwesend war, was ihm vermutlich nicht entgangen war.

„Coco, hol mir Hermine Ganger.", schnaufte er dann jedoch, da er wohl begriff, dass er von Lisa noch keinen klaren Gedanken erwarten konnte.

„Es geht nicht." meinte Rhonda.

„Meine Güte, sprich wieder wie die Elfe die du bist, Coco.", befahl er und bestrafte Rhonda mit einem Cruciatus, „Ja, ihr haltet euch für ach so mächtig, nicht wahr? Aber so schnell kann ich dich an mich binden. Und ohne die anderen hast du keine Chance. Es braucht schon mehr als eine Elfe, um einen derart mächtigen Fluch zu brechen. Und jetzt hol mir Granger."

„Es geht nicht.", wiederholte die Elfe und setzte dem bitter etwas nach, , „Coco, kann nicht."

Es war der Moment, in dem Lisas Beine leicht nachgaben, der Todesser zog sie sofort wieder hoch.

„Du wirst mir ja wohl nicht schwach werden.", schimpfte er nur.

Zu hören wie Rhonda alles was sie selbst war verleugnete, traf sie tief in ihrem Innersten.

Dann sah der Todesser sie an.

„Du hast mich angelogen.", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Und das hast du nun davon. Eigentlich sollte ich mich dir sofort entledigen. Aber das wäre langweilig. Für deine Dummheit, und das als Ravenclaw, schenke ich dir das längste Leben von allen Anwesenden. Wobei..."

Lisa wurde ganz anders, als er sie bösartig anfunkelte.

„Ich gebe dir deinen Zauberstab.", meinte er und gab ihn ihr tatsächlich in die Hand.

Lisa wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte. Sie sah zu Angelina, die auch ihren Stab hielt, völlig nutzlos.

„Das Spiel ist simpel.", meinte er, „Coco komm zu mir, reich mir deine Hand."

Er beugte sich zur Elfe.

„Sowie mich jemand entwaffnet bringst du mich...", er beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte in ihr Ohr.

Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die leblose Frau.

„Nein.", schrien Lisa und Angelina im Chor.

Doch er winkte ab.

„Ich helfe ihr wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.", erklärte er und sprach offenbar einen recht kräftigen Heilzauber.

Der kleine Junge riss sich, unerwartete kräftig für die vielleicht zwei Jahre die er war, von Angelina los und stürmte zur Mutter.

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee.", kommentierte er weiter.

Lisa begann zu zittern, es war ihr völlig klar, welches Angebot er ihr unterbreiten wollte.

„Also hör zu.", erklärte er, „Du entwaffnest mich. Ich verschwinde. Ihr seid frei."

„Und der Junge ist tot.", meinte Lisa und konnte es kaum fassen.

„Alles hat seinen Preis.", zuckte er mit den Schultern.

Lisa blickte hinüber zu Mutter und Kind. Als die Frau begriff, was der Todesser vorgeschlagen hatte, drückte sie das Kind fest an sich. Aber sie unterdrückte einen Schrei, es gelang ihr jedoch nicht die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die sie betrogen. Sie musste stark sein für ihre Kinder.

„Nimm mich!", schrie Ella wieder.

Angelina packte sie fest am Arm.

„Ach, das habe ich ja fast vergessen.", meinte der Todesser und das Funkeln in seinen Augen ließ Lisa wieder böses ahnen, „Für dich habe ich auch noch ein Angebot. Du sagst mir welchen Blutstatus die drei anderen Damen haben und ich gebe dir die Möglichkeit deinen Bruder zu retten."

„Sie sind alle reinblütig!", überraschte sie Ella damit, dass ihr völlig klar war, was er hören wollte.

„Dummes Gör, du musst noch einiges lernen.", höhnte er, „Hättest du zwei als reinblütig genannt und ein als halbblütig, ich hätte es dir vielleicht sogar geglaubt. Aber ich will nicht so sein. Du hast noch eine Chance."

Er sah hinüber zu ihrem Bruder.

„Sie ist reinblütig, das weiß ich!", zeigte die verzweifelte Ella auf Angelina, als sie den an ihre Mutter gedrängten Bruder sah, „Von den anderen weiß ich es nicht."

„Nun, dann belassen wir es vorerst dabei.", meinte der Todesser, „Und weil du dein bestes getan hast, bekommst du jetzt deine Chance, deinen Bruder zu retten."

Lisa stiegen Tränen in den Augen hoch. Ella zitterte, während sie darauf wartete, dass ein Zauber sie traf. Der Todesser aber zeigte auf ihre anderen beiden Geschwister, einen Jungen der etwas jünger als sie selbst war und ein Mädchen, das vielleicht fünf oder sechs war.

„Welchen der beiden soll ich statt deinem Bruder nehmen?", fragte er.

Ellas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie sackte zu Boden.

„Tick, tack. Tick, tack.", machte der Todesser, „Eine letzte Chance oder ich bring sie einfach beide um, und damit hat sich das Angebot erledigt."

„Bitte, nimm mich.", kam es nun von der Mutter selbst, doch der Todesser verdrehte nur die Augen, und zielte auf das jüngere der Mädchen.

Unter Qualen schrie sie auf und stürzte zu Boden. Es war für alle ersichtlich, um welchen Zauber es sich handelte.

„Bitte.", flehte nun wieder Ella.

„Drei tote Geschwister oder nur eines. Du hast die Wahl, hast du dich entschieden?", drängte er.

Panisch sah Ella zwischen ihrer Mutter und den Geschwistern hin und her. Lisa sah wie ihre Augen die ihres Bruder trafen, sie sah die Erkenntnis und sein völliges Verständnis der Situation in seinem Blick. Sie sah seine Frage danach, warum er. Dann aber wandte Ella sich um zu ihrer Schwester.

„Chloe.", würgte sie unter Tränen hervor, und ihre Stimme riss ab.

Ihre Mutter schrie entsetzt auf, ihr Bruder stand fassungslos da. Das Leben, das ihm gerade zu Ende schien wurde ihm plötzlich zurück gegeben. Er stürzte einfach, als er sich umwandte und seine kleine Schwester sah, die Schwierigkeiten hatte zu begreifen was vor sich ging, aber der nicht entging, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren würde.

Der Todesser lachte auf. Es war schrecklicher als alles was er hätte sagen könnten.

„Wie überaus dramatisch. Ich frage mich was deine Schwester in Zukunft von dir halten wird, nachdem du ihr gerade ganz klar gezeigt hast, dass sie dir weniger wert ist als deine beiden Brüder."

Ella brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen.

„Aber... sie sagten..."

„Und ich habe dir eine wichtige Lektion erteilt.", meinte er mit einem irren Blick, „Die Menschen lügen, Ella."

Der Todesser sah, wie ihre Mutter aufstehen wollte, also behexte er ihre Beine.

„Ella.", rief sie ihre Tochter, „Ella, Richard, Chloe, kommt zu mir."

Als Lisa die Namen in Folge hörte, war sie sich langsam sicher sie schon einmal gehört zu haben. Sie brauchte einen Moment, ehe ihr Luna einfiel und darauf folgte die Erkenntnis: Das hier war die Familie von Zacharias.

„Wo waren wir?", fragte der Todesser dann, wohlwissend, was er Lisa angeboten hatte, und wandte sich wieder ihr zu, „Also, los, entwaffne mich und ihr seid alle frei."

Lisa sah hinüber zu der Familie, die sich in eine Ecke gedrängt hatte. Sie sah Zacharias Mutter an. Sie dachte an Zacharias, der im Krankenflügel festsaß und daran, dass diese Mutter heute vielleicht noch ihren jüngsten und ihren ältesten Sohn verlieren könnte. Dann sah sie zwischen den anderen Kindern hin und her.

„Ich werde ungeduldig.", drängte der Todesser, den dieses Spiel sehr erheiterte, „Aber ich bin ja nicht so, ich werde es dir einfacher machen."

„Nein.", schrie Angelina und blockierte den Strahl, den er auf Su warf und der sie zweifellos getötet hätte.

Lisa wehrte den Zauber ab, den er auf Angelina warf, und voller Schaudern sah sie dann, wie er im selben Moment einen zweiten Zauberstab unter seinem Umhang hervor zog und wieder auf Su richtete.

„Ich tue es.", schrie sie, doch er brach seinen Zauber nicht ab.

Angelina gelang es nicht den Zauber zu stoppen, sie lenkte ihn lediglich ab, der grüne Strahl traf Alicia.

„Noch mehr?", schrie der Todesser, völlig wahnsinnig geworden.

„Avada Kedavra!", kam es kraftvoll und bösartig aus Lisas Mund, ehe der Todesser auch Su töten konnte.

Sie sah es in seinen Augen, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Lisa fiel ihr Zauberstab aus der Hand.

„Christopher!", „Alicia.", kamen die Schreie synchron. Sie hatte in ihrem bisherigen Leben nichts entsetzlicheres gehört.

Sie wandte sich nicht um, sie ging an die Tür und öffnete sie. Die Zauber des Todessers waren gebrochen. Sie ging einfach nach draußen. Vorbei an der kleinen Gruppe die offenbar versucht hatte in die Zentrale einzudringen, um sie zu befreien.

„Ihr hättet uns nur umgebracht.", warf sie ihnen zynisch entgegen, und ging weiter.

Sie glaubte sie mit ihr sprechen zu hören, aber sie winkte nur ab. Ging immer weiter. Als sie weit genug war fiel sie auf die Knie und schrie. Aber so sehr sie auch schrie, der Schmerz blieb. Er wich nicht aus ihren Gliedern, löste nicht den Druck in ihrer Brust.

Sie spürte sie war an der Grenze des Wahnsinns, sie musste nur nachgeben, dann könnte sie sich in ihn fallen lassen und das alles vergessen, sich selbst vergessen. Doch dann drängte sich Sus Bild in ihren Kopf. Sie hob ihren Körper, der sich so tot anfühlte vom Boden, und kehrte um. Sie war nicht mehr als eine leere Hülle, aber sie hatte noch eine letzte Aufgabe zu erfüllen, und sie durfte nicht ruhen, ehe sie erledigt war.

Sie erwiderte die Blicke von Angelina, die, Alicia an sich gezogen, da saß, sie erwiderte die Blicke von Zacharias Mutter, die mittlerweile alle ihre fünf noch lebenden Kinder um sich hatte, und das tote in ihren Armen hielt. Sie erwiderte die Blicke ohne jegliche Emotion. Sie trat an die Leiche des Todessers und nahm die beiden Zauberstäbe, besah sie. Dann trat sie zur Familie und streckte Ella einen der Stäbe entgegen. Sie sah das Entsetzen in den Augen von Ellas und damit auch Zacharias Mutter, aber sie revidierte nicht ihre Entscheidung.

„Indem du dich ihn entgegen gestellt hast, hast du ihn entwaffnet. Der Stab gehört dir.", meinte sie und klang dabei so unheimlich, dass es ihr selbst fröstelte.

Ella brauchte einen Augenblick, ehe sie die Hand zögerlich ausstreckte und dann denn Stab annahm. Offenbar geschah etwas, zumindest fühlte sie es, der Stab veränderte sich. Aber auch Ella war eine andere geworden, schon als sie sich den Stab verdient hatte.

Dann ging sie an die Couch, Su atmete, wenn auch schwach. Sie sah auf und sah Rhonda, die regungslos im Raum stand.

„Der Zauber müsste doch gebrochen sein? Warum bist du nicht wieder frei?", fragte Lisa irritiert, doch noch ehe die Elfe ihr antworten konnte, sah sie zu ihrem neuen Zauberstab, „Oh."

Lisa, die ihre Schuhe in Hogwarts zurücklassen hatte müssen, zog eine ihrer Socken aus und warf sie Rhonda zu.

„Danke.", meinte Rhonda und disapparierte.

Es war bitter, da sie Su viel schneller Hilfe hätte holen können, würde die Elfe sie unterstützen, aber sie konnte nur zu gut verstehen, dass sie genug von den Menschen hatte für diesen Tag. Für ihr ganzes Leben nach all dem was sie mit den Menschen erleben hatte müssen, korrigierte Lisa ihre Gedanken. Umso überraschter war sie, als Rhonda mit einem Mann zurückkam.

„Ich bin Brian.", meinte er, „Rhonda sagte mir ihr habt..."

Das war der Moment in dem er sich umsah und verstand es gab Tote.

„...eine Verletzte."

Lisa deutete auf Su, sie sagte kein Wort. Sie stand einfach da und wartete, versuchte nichts wahrzunehmen.

„Es tut mir leid.", enttäuschte sie da Brian, „Es gibt nichts was ich hier noch für sie tun kann. Ich fürchte nicht mal im St. Mungos könnte ihr geholfen werden, wäre es eine wirkliche Option."

„Danke.", meinte Lisa, wieder ohne jegliche Emotion, „Würden sie sich bitte um die Anwesenden kümmern."

Brian nickte ihr zu, in seinem Blick lag Entsetzen, er überlegte etwas zu ihr zu sagen, doch Lisa gab ihm mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass es für sie alle besser war, er würde kein Wort an sie richten.

„Rhonda.", meinte sie, „Würdest du Su und mich in ein Muggelkrankenhaus bringen?"

Zum ersten Mal sah Angelina von ihrer toten Freundin auf. Lisa sah sie an, dann wanderten ihre Augen zu den Schuhen von Alicia, als sie die Kälte ihre Zehen hochkriechen spürte. Es war nicht einmal mehr genug von ihr da, um Scham für den Gedanken zu empfinden. Sie fragte nur aus Rücksicht auf Angelina nicht und ging ohne Verabschiedung zu Su, deren Hand sie nahm. Rhonda kam zu ihnen. Lisa erschrak, als die Elfe ihre Hand auf ihren Arm legte, sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie überhaupt noch in einem Zustand war, in dem sie Berührungen so deutlich spüren konnte.

Sie war erleichtert, als die Elfe sich mit einem „Ruf nach mir, wenn du mich brauchst." wieder disapperierte.

„Hilfe! Ich brauche Hilfe!", schrie sie in den menschenleeren Gang hinein in dem Rhonda sie zurückgelassen hatte.

Ihr Klageruf musste erschaudernd gewesen sein, denn von allen Richtungen stürmten nun Leute.

„Sie wurde am Kopf getroffen.", schrie Lisa einen Arzt regelrecht an.

„Wovon?", fragte er, „Wovon wurde sie getroffen?"

„Ein Streitkolben.", meinte Lisa und irritierte den Arzt damit völlig.

„Nehmen sie an der Anmeldung Platz. Ich denke wir werden noch viele Fragen an sie haben.", meinte er.

„Kommen sie.", meinte eine weit entfernte Stimme.

Als die Frau sie berührte, spürte sie es schon viel weniger. Entsetzlicherweise fand sie das sehr beruhigend.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Aufwachen.", hörte Bill eine wütende männliche Stimme, ehe ihn ein Schlag ins Gesicht traf, und er erschrocken die Augen aufriss, „Na also, geht ja."

Zur Linken und zur Rechten wurde er von jeweils einem Auror festgehalten. Der Mann der ihn geschlagen hatte, befand sich direkt vor ihm. Sofort sah er sich um. Er befand sich immer noch mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld, doch er war weiter ins Zentrum gebracht worden.

„Bringt ihn her.", vernahm er trotz des Lärmes und der Schreie eine weibliche Stimme.

In dem Gedränge konnte er die dazu gehörige Frau jedoch nicht ausmachen. Bill versuchte seinen Kopf zu heben, der schmerzte, und sah voller Entsetzen wie die einst große Flugeinheit sich über den Himmel verstreut hatte und jeder und jede gezwungen war vollkommen auf sich gestellt zu kämpfen, da die brennenden Geschosse sie auseinander getrieben hatten. In einer Ecke konnte er Katie sehen, weiter weg Oliver. Die Thestrale waren gänzlich vom Himmel verschwunden.

„Bewegung!", schrie der Zauberer der ihn geschlagen hatte ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

Bill setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass zumindest sein Bewegungsapparat nicht so schwer gelitten hatte, wie es nach so einem Sturz anzunehmen war. Mitten im Zentrum der gegnerischen Truppen, ohne Zauberstab, war das das einzige was ihn noch helfen konnte, sollte es ihm gelingen sich von den Männern an seiner Seite zu befreien.

Er suchte nach einen Ausweg, doch vorerst sah es nicht gut für ihn aus, genauso wenig wie für seine Leute. Auch die Bodentruppen waren noch nicht weit vorgedrungen.

Bill wurde zu der Hexe gebracht, die nach ihm verlangt hatte, er erkannte sie sofort, es war Ethelyn Quincy, ein Mitglied des nach Percys Verhaftung neu besetzten Zaubergamots.

„Bill Weasley.", funkelte sie ihn finster an, „Nun haben wir also die Gewissheit, dass ihre Familie die Köpfe der Rebellen und Rebellinnen sind. Sie dachten wohl sie können uns etwas vormachen und sich von ihrem bereits inhaftierten Bruder distanzieren. Ich bin mir sicher er würde sich nach all der Zeit in Einzelhaft über ihre Gesellschaft freuen. Leider können wir ihm diesen Gefallen nicht tun."

Bill sah ihr in die Augen ohne die Miene zu verziehen, er würde sich nicht von ihren Worten einschüchtern lassen. Als sie sich abwandte ließ er seine Augen wandern ohne den Kopf dabei zu bewegen, er musste an einen Zauberstab kommen.

„Bringt ihn weiter.", meinte Ethelyn Quincy und ging voraus.

Bill sah nach oben. Der Bereich in der Luft direkt über ihnen war noch völlig unter der Kontrolle der Ministeriumstruppen und so wie es für seine Seite aussah, würde er das auch dauerhaft bleiben. Grob zog einer der Männer, der ihn festhielt, an ihm, als er durch seine Beobachtungen etwas an Tempo verloren hatte.

„Wir haben etwas für sie Kingsley!", rief Quincy dann plötzlich.

Schon entdeckte Bill Kingsley auf einer Art Podest, von dem aus er die Truppen überblicken konnte. Kingsleys Blick war nicht minder entsetzt als der von Bill selbst, als er sich umwandte und sich ihre Blicke trafen. Doch Kingsley gelang es innerhalb eines Bruchteils einer Sekunde wieder einen neutralen bis desinteressierten Blick aufzusetzen.

„Unser erster Gefangener?", gab sich Kingsley wenig beeindruckt.

„Der erste von Relevanz.", meinte Quincy und war sichtlich verärgert darüber, dass Kingsley keine Anzeichen machte sich damit näher befassen zu wollen.

„Dann sollten wir ihn wohl nicht hier am Schlachtfeld unterbringen.", sprach Kingsley abschätzig, „Aber ich nehme an das rührt daher, dass wesen das Kommando Leuten übertragen hat, die Schlachten nur aus Geschichtsbüchern kennen."

„Werden sie nicht frech, Kingsley.", meinte sie und setzte dann einen triumphierenden Blick auf, „Ich habe eine Anweisung des Ministers. Für sie. Den Gefangenen betreffend."

„Ach ja.", winkte Kingsley nur ab, „Nun ich denke das wird warten müssen."

Quincy war gar nicht begeistert und nickte ein paar umstehenden Zauberern und Hexen zu, die auf ihr Kommando hin ihre Zauberstäbe auf Kingsley richteten.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", meinte dieser nun auch genervt.

„Kingsley, ich denke sie wissen welche Strafen einen Auror erwarten, der den Minister verrät oder sich weigert seine Befehle auszuführen."

Ihr hämisches Grinsen sagte Bill, dass es an der Zeit wäre einen Zauberstab in die Finger zu bekommen. Kingsley seufzte unterdessen.

„Nun gut, was wollen sie Quincy?", gab er sich dennoch weiterhin keine Mühe zu verbergen wie lästig ihm die Sache war.

„Der Minister beauftragt sie in folgenden Schreiben damit den ersten Gefangenen aus der Führung der Rebellen und Rebellinnen unverzüglich zu exekutieren um an ihm ein Exempel zu statuieren.", erklärte Quincy und fühlte sich ganz offenbar siegessicher.

„Das ist doch lächerlich.", schüttelte er nur den Kopf, riss ihr aber das Pergament aus der Hand.

„Nun, Kingsley, ich würde sagen es ist an der Zeit kurzen Prozess mit Mr Weasley zu machen, es sei denn natürlich es würde sich herausstellen, dass wir schon länger als erwartet einen Gefangenen in unserer Mitte haben."

Das war also ihr Ziel, sie wollten Kingsley öffentlich überführen und mit seinem Tod versuchen seinen Einfluss auf die Auroren und Aurorinnen unschädlich zu machen. Durch seinen Einfluss und die Anerkennung die ihn von allen Seiten entgegengebracht wurde, war er immer noch eine zu große Gefahr für das Ministerium.

„Kingsley, ich warte, sie werden mich doch nicht etwa enttäuschen.", höhnte sie, „Zeigen sie uns doch auf welcher Seite sie in Wirklichkeit stehen."

„Nur, dass wir uns verstehen, ich halte es für völlig unnötig und sinnlos einen wehrlosen Mann zu töten. Unter anderen Umständen würde ich sie ja darum bitten ihm zumindest einen Zauberstab zu reichen, um ihm die Chance zu geben sich zu verteidigen. Aber ich denke in Anbetracht seiner Position inmitten unseres Zentrums ist das keine kluge Idee. Wir müssen auch davon ausgehen, dass er in Laufe seines Aufenthaltes vertrauliche und für unseren Sieg wichtige Informationen gehört hat.", erklärte Kingsley.

Bill war sich nicht sicher, was genau er plante, aber er hoffte Kingsley hatte vor noch so viele Zauberer und Hexen aus der Spitze der Befehlsleiter auszuschalten wie irgend möglich. Quincy seufzte ob der langen Ansprache genervt auf.

„Wir haben nicht Zeit bis morgen.", beschwerte sie sich.

Kingsley nickte und sah Bill mit einem unverwandt distanzierten Blick an.

„Es tut mir leid, Mr Weasley. Ich hoffe für sie ihre Familie, Freundinnen und Freunde begreifen durch ihren Tod welchem falschen Vorstellungen sie erlegen sind."

Bill versuchte sich verzweifelt loszureißen, als Kingsley mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf seine Brust zielte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Zacharias wusste nicht, was er von der Stille halten sollte, die in der Krankenstation einkehrte. Seit Fox eröffnet hatte, dass sie sich ihrer entledigen wollten, war nichts mehr geschehen. Zacharias war klar, dass es die Absicht von Fox war sie mit der Unsicherheit darüber, wie viel Zeit ihnen noch bliebe, zu quälen. Morag sah Zacharias die ganze Zeit über mit einem starren Blick an, von dem ers ich nicht sicher war, ob er ihm Kraft gab oder in seinen Grundfesten erschütterte.

„Mit wem beginnen wir?", fragte Fox dann an Lynn gerichtet.

Zacharias war doch überrascht, als sie auf ihn zeigte.

„Rasch und sauber.", ordnete Fox an, Zacharias war sich nicht sicher ob das auch schmerzarm bedeutete.

Als einer der Männer ihn zum Aufstehen zwang, konnte er es für einen Moment nicht wirklich glauben. Das würde nicht passieren. Er würde nicht hier auf der Stelle eiskalt ermordet werden.

Morags einzige Reaktion war einmal als sie blinzelte die Augen ein klein wenig länger geschlossen zu lassen. Ihm war klar, dass es kein Abschied war, sie würde etwas Dummes tun und er täte gut daran etwas mindestens genauso Dummes zu tun. Natürlich würde der Tod umso schmerzhafter für sie ausfallen, aber wenn sie auch nur die geringste Chance hatten mussten sie diese ergreifen.

„Sie bringen uns jetzt um!", sagte er laut und bewegte seinen Handrücken – der Mann hielt seine Arme an seinem Rücken zusammen – so gut er konnte an die Hosentasche wo sich das Radieschen befand.

„Stuart Fox und eine Frau namens Lynn wollen Tonks, Morag und mich in der Krankenstation umbringen und es auf Blaise und Luna schieben und behaupten wir hätten unter dem Imperius gestanden.", sprach Zacharias unbeirrt weiter.

Fox erstarrte und brauchte einen Moment ehe er den Mann, der ihn in den Nebenraum bringen wollte, befahl anzuhalten.

„Sag ihnen auch, dass sie uns gefoltert haben!", meinte Morag.

„Ja richtig, sie haben uns gefoltert. Sie haben Dean, Daphne, Blaise, Justin und Padma. Lynn hat Daphne im Versuch ihr Kind zu töten in den Bauch getreten und sie wollte Blaise sterilisieren. Lynn hat Avada Kedavra angewandt. Poppy Pomfrey starb weil sie sich auf Padma warf..."

„Ruhe!", schrie Fox und schon behexte Lynn Zacharias wie wild.

Er konnte den Schmerzen besser trotzen als noch Minuten zuvor.

„Hör auf.", meinte Fox, „Er soll nur nicht mehr sprechen, wir müssen sehen ob er wirklich mit den anderen kommuniziert."

Sofort wies Fox einen Beamten an Zacharias zu durchsuchen. Er fand sehr schnell das Radieschen und seine Münzen.

„Er hat nur ein Radieschen und ein paar Münzen.", meinte der Beamte etwas irritiert.

„Unsere Münze zeigte keine Reaktion, also kann es das nicht gewesen sein.", meinte Fox und trat näher an ihn heran, nahm dem Beamten das Radieschen ab und begutachtete es.

„Sie werden mir sofort sagen wie sie mit ihren Leuten kommunizieren.", verlangte Fox.

„Und sollte ich es nicht tun?", grinste Zacharias belustigt, „Bringen sie mich dann einfach um."

Lynn war außer sich und stürmte zu Fox, dem sie das Radieschen aus der Hand riss.

„Das ist doch ein Bluff!", war sie sich sicher, „Er hat das geplant."

„Natürlich.", meinte Zacharias spöttisch, „Ich stecke mir jeden Tag ein Radieschen in die Tasche, weil ich mir denke ich könnte es für einen Bluff benutzen, und mich damit vor dem Tod bewahren."

„Siehst du! Er müsste abstreiten, dass er damit kommunizieren kann. Das ist ein abgekartetes Spiel.", ärgerte sich Lynn.

Fox bedeutete ihr sich zu beruhigen, das Grinsen das er aufsetzte gefiel Zacharias gar nicht.

„Ja, vermutlich. Aber eventuell brauchen wir ihn noch.", meinte Fox.

Zacharias ahnte bereits was folgen würde, leider wurde er nicht enttäuscht.

„Die anderen brauchen wir allerdings nicht mehr. Such dir aus wen du lieber töten und wen du lieber benutzen willst um ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen."

„Ich dachte, sie wollten kein 'Chaos'.", meinte Zacharias voller Hass.

„Nun, Mr Lovegood, wesen bekommt nicht immer was wesen will."

Sein Blick war zu undurchsichtig, Zacharias vermochte nicht daraus zu lesen, ob es ihm mit dem was er sagte tatsächlich ernst war, oder auch er ein wahnsinniger Sadist wie Lynn war. Zacharias hoffte er hatte Morag genug Zeit verschafft, um etwas wirklich Dummes zu tun. Sie hatten es so bitter nötig.

„Von mir können sie noch viel mehr haben.", meinte plötzlich Morag, „Ich kann sie in die wirkliche Basis des Widerstandes führen. Allerdings nur, wenn wir alle es überleben."

„In Anbetracht des Todes werden alle plötzlich so wunderbar gesprächig.", lachte Fox, „Und glauben tatsächlich, dass es das ist was jene die sie mit dem Tod bedrohen wollen. Und in vielen Fällen ist es das auch. Sie aber haben schon so lange nicht gesprochen, dass für jeden und jede die nur halbwegs bei Verstand ist klar ist, dass sie alles tun würden um uns auch nur ein bisschen zu schaden."

Fox drehte noch einmal das Radieschen in seiner Hand, dann warf er es in eine Ecke.

„Ersparen wir uns den Unsinn, wir brauchen die drei hier gewiss nicht, der Widerstand ist ohnehin Geschichte sobald wir das Schloss eingenommen haben."

Er wandte sich direkt an Lynn.

„Sie gehören dir."

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

**A/N: Reditus: Danke fürs Lesen und die Reviews! **

Wer liest eigentlich mit? Ich bin schon glücklich mit einem „Hier ich!", versteht es also nicht als Bettelei um Reviews. Ich bin nur neugierig. ^^


	122. Ritas Riot

**119 Ritas Riot**

Die kleine Einheit, die aus nur 24 Frauen und Männern bestand, folgte Fred und Molly durch die Schatten der Nacht, die sie vor ihren Feinden und Feindinnen verbargen. Bewusst hatten sie auf jegliche Zauber verzichtet. Ein Zauber würde sie möglicherweise eher verraten, als ein kleiner Fehltritt aus den Schatten in das grelle Mondlicht. Xenophilius hatte ihnen nicht viele überlassen und bei jedem und jeder einzelnen noch einmal gründlich überlegt, ob er sie oder ihn nicht lieber in Hogsmeade zurückbehalten würde. Zumindest einige der fähigeren hatte er ihnen mit auf den Weg gegeben. Das war Fred sogar wesentlich lieber als eine größere Gruppe wenig geübter Kämpfer und Kämpferinnen in feindliches Gebiet zu führen.

Als Molly und er die feindliche Einheit entdeckten, bedeutete Fred der Gruppe anzuhalten. Er und seine Mutter wagten sich etwas näher heran. Es waren 32, sie waren ihnen zahlenmäßig also doch etwas überlegen, allerdings hatten sie den Vorteil, dass ihre Feinde und Feindinnen nicht ahnten, dass sie sich längst in ihrer Nähe befanden. Fred winkte den ersten beiden seiner Einheit zu, als er sah, dass drei Gestalten etwas zurückfielen. Auch die feindliche Gruppe war durch das schlechte Licht und die Problematik kaum Zauber riskieren zu können beeinträchtigt. Sie kamen nur schleppend voran.

„Ich halte es ja für keine gute Idee.", beschwerte sich ein Soldat, „Stellt euch vor wir geraten in einen Hinterhalt."

„Sie haben nicht genug Leute für so etwas.", meinte ein anderer streng, „Und jetzt sei ruhig, sonst weißt du ja bei wem du dich bedanken musst, sollten sie uns überfallen."

Fred nickte seinen Leuten zu. Niemand aus der feindlichen Gruppe fiel es sofort auf, als sie drei ihrer Leute verloren. Sie schlichen ihnen weiter nach. Als die Gruppe wieder weiter auseinander fiel, gab Molly den nächsten Befehl. Sie verloren in Folge 5 Leute.

„Wo sind Jones und Warner?", fragte eine Frau plötzlich.

„Waren gerade noch hier. Wahrscheinlich sind sie wieder zurückgefallen, dabei habe ich ihnen gesagt, sie sollen gefälligst einen Zahn zulegen.", meinte der selbe wie zuvor streng und gab sich damit klar als Anführer der Gruppe zu erkennen.

Verärgert über den Umstand hielt er die ganze Gruppe an und marschierte durch ihre Mitte nach hinten. Er ging ein paar Schritte, ehe Fred den endgültigen Befehl gab. Ehe sie wussten wie ihnen geschah, hatte die kleine Gruppe sie ausgeschaltet.

„Ausgezeichnet.", meinte Fred.

„Vergiss nicht, dass wir davon ausgehen müssen, dass sie Möglichkeiten haben sicherzugehen, dass es genau diese Gruppe ist, die zurückkehren wird.", gab Molly zu bedenken, während die Gruppe dabei war den Männern und Frauen ihre Umhänge und Schuhe abzunehmen.

„Wir müssen einfach schnell sein.", meinte er und blickte zu den Gefangenen.

Keine und keiner von ihnen würde ihnen freiwillig die Auskünfte geben, die sie bitter benötigten.

„Ich hoffe das genügt.", seufzte Molly, der ein Paar Stiefeln ausgehändigt wurde.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren sie in ihre neuen Uniformen geschlüpft und am Weg zu dem Teil der Armee, der vor den Toren Hogwarts immer noch in einen unerbitterlichen Kampf verwickelt war.

„Was war das?", fragte Fred ungläubig, als er einen Feuerball durch den Himmel fliegen sah.

Ein Thestral oben am Himmel wich schreiend zurück. Getroffen aber hatte er so wie sich sein Flug veränderte wohl etwas anders. Von hier aber konnte er es nicht klar erkennen.

„Katapulte.", schüttelte Molly den Kopf, „Mir scheint ihnen ist es gleich ob sie Hogwarts einnehmen oder niederreißen."

„Ihre eigenen Leute sind ihnen offenbar auch nicht viel wert.", konnte es Fred nicht fassen.

„Kingsley ist mitten unter ihnen.", meinte Molly, „Ich war dagegen. Aber er wollte weiterhin vorgeben auf der Seite des Ministeriums zu stehen."

„Wer kauft ihm das schon ab?", schüttelte Fred den Kopf.

Dann warf er seiner Mutter einen erschrockenen Blick zu. Aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht Kingsley. Er würde eher sterben als uns zu verraten.", war sie sich sicher.

Fred nickte, bei näherer Überlegung war es doch gänzlich unvorstellbar. Er konnte sich auch nichts vorstellen, womit wesen Kingsley unter Druck hätte setzen können, das schwerwiegend genug wäre, um ihn zum Gehorsam zu zwingen.

Sie ließen niemand bei den Gefangenen zurück. Sie hätten ohnehin nur wenige Minuten in denen sie unentdeckt blieben. Der Weg erwies sich als unkompliziert und schon bald befanden sie sich am Rande des Geschehen. Sie erwarteten, dass jemand Meldung erwartete und feststellen würde, dass sie nicht die Leute sind die gerade eben ausgesandt wurden, doch nichts der gleichen war der Fall.

„Diese Wahnsinnigen hetzen Kreaturen auf uns!", stieß eine Frau voller Entsetzen aus.

Fred und Molly fanden sich mitten im Chaos wieder. Die wenigen Flieger und Fliegerinnen, die sie noch hatten, setzten ihnen schwerer zu, als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte. Erfreut erkannte er Katie und Oliver, die sich mit ihren Besen wacker in der Luft hielten. Im Gegensatz zu den Reitern der Thestrale hatten sie den Vorteil, dass ihre Besen kein Feuer scheuten.

„Eine sehr merkwürdige Taktik.", murmelte Fred.

„Sie sind auf Vernichtung aus.", schluckte Molly.

Fred wusste woran sie dachte: An Kingsley. Vielleicht war er längst nicht mehr am Leben.

„Wir brauchen mehr hier drüben!", rief eine Hexe und schon folgte ihr eine kleine Gruppe.

Die Tatsache, dass sie keine wirkliche Ordnung mehr hatten, war ein gutes Zeichen. Trotz ihrer Zahlenmäßigen Unterlegenheit war ein Sieg plötzlich vorstellbar.

„Ist der Grenztrupp immer noch nicht zurück?", rief plötzlich ein Zauberer mittleren Alters.

„Doch, sie sind dort drüben!", schickte eine Hexe ihn zu Freds Gruppe.

Er machte sich bereits bereit, doch der Zauberer veränderte kaum seinen Blick, als er in ihre Gesichter sah.

„Mir wurde gesagt ich bekomme den Bericht unverzüglich.", rügte er sie, „Wie sieht es aus an der Grenze?"

„Sie haben Schwierigkeiten sie zu halten. Wir rechnen mit ein, maximal zwei Stunden. Angreifer oder Angreiferinnen von Hogsmeade brauchen wir hier zumindest keine zu erwarten.", erklärte Molly.

Der Zauberer nickte und ging ein paar Schritte auf und ab.

„Sehr gut. Ihre Einheit soll sich beim nächsten Aufruf melden.", befahl er, „Sollten ihnen noch Details einfallen, die hilfreich sein könnten, zögern sie nicht nach mir zu schicken."

Damit verschwand der Zauberer wieder in der Menge. Fred fiel es schwer zu glauben, wie einfach sie die Position erreicht hatten, die sie angestrebt hatten. Gerade, als er in Erwägung zog die Truppe in Richtung des Zentrums zu führen, traf sein Blick den eines Zauberers, der einer Hexe zuflüsterte während er in seine Richtung deutete.

„Jetzt!", gab er so laut es nötig war den Befehl, gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe der Zauberer ihnen mit einem Angriff zuvor kommen konnte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Longbottom!", vernahm Neville die Stimme von Minerva McGonagall, und öffnete die Augen, sein Kopf dröhnte, sein Körper schmerzte, „Jagen sie mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ich ihrer Großmutter gegenübertreten und ihr sagen muss..."

McGonagall sprach den Satz gar nicht erst zuende. Neville versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

„Bleiben sie liegen!", meinte sie nicht so streng wie er es von ihr gewohnt war.

„Hatten wir Erfolg?", fragte Neville.

„Oh ja, Longbottom, den hatten wir. Die Verstärkung kam direkt zu uns, wir haben vor wenigen Minuten die Große Halle eingenommen.", erklärte sie, „Der größte Teil der Verstärkung ist bereits unterwegs zu den anderen feindlichen Basen im Schloss."

„Na dann, hätten sie nichts von meiner Großmutter zu befürchten gehabt.", meinte Neville, „Haben wir es alle geschafft?"

Der Blick der Direktorin gab ihm die Antwort.

„Sie haben sich auf Hagrid gestürzt und sind mit einem Portschlüssel geflohen.", meinte sie bitter.

„Askaban.", vermutete Neville sofort.

„Wissen wir wer ins Refugium gelangt ist?", fragte Neville.

„Lisa.", vernahm er die Stimme von Hannah Abbott die sich ihnen näherte.

Er war geneigt „gut" zu sagen, doch die Blicke der Anwesenden unter denen er nun auch Ernie und Anthony entdeckte, ließen ihn böses ahnen.

„Wir wissen, dass sie in der Gewalt eines Todessers das Refugium betreten hat. Und zu dem Zeitpunkt war das Refugium schon recht leer, da der Großteil den Ausgang von Hogsmeade genommen hat.", meinte McGonagall, „Sie haben offenbar die Absicht die Armee die vor unseren Toren wartet zu bekämpfen."

Neville versuchte sich wieder aufzusetzen.

„Longbottom, sie bleiben liegen. Sie können im Moment nichts tun. Das Band zwischen den Trägern und Trägerinnen des Fluches ist nur kurz gerissen. Die anderen Gruppen hatten im Gegensatz zu uns nicht sofort Verstärkung.", meinte McGonagall.

„Narcissa hat die Gefangenengruppe unschädlich gemacht.", meinte Ernie, seine Worte klangen weniger begeistert, als man es in dieser Situation erwarten würde.

„Von ihr und Susan fehlt jede Spur. Und was sie hinterlassen haben lässt nicht viel Hoffnung übrig.", erklärte Hannah, „Sie haben die Leichen nicht abtransportiert, das lässt uns hoffen, dass Susan und Narcissa noch am Leben sind. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen."

Neville riss die Augen schockiert auf.

„Sie hat einen sehr dunklen Zauber angewandt.", erklärte McGonagall, nicht gewillt Details preis zu geben.

Neville musste sie auch nicht unbedingt hören.

„Wir müssen los.", meinte McGonagall dann, „Sie bleiben Longbottom. Sollte die Situation sich unerwartet verändern möchte ich gerne sicher gehen, dass Professor Flitwick und Professorin Vector ihre Unterstützung haben, um den Raum zu halten. Also schonen sie sich, damit sie im Ernstfall bereit sind zu kämpfen."

Neville nickte, doch er war nicht begeistert.

„Lisa.", meinte er bitter.

Es war Anthony, der sich zu ihm beugte und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde alles tun, um sie sicher zu uns zurück zu bringen.", meinte Anthony.

Zwar nickte Neville, doch Anthonys Worte lagen ihm im Magen. Irgendwie klang sein „zu uns" nicht danach, als schloss er damit sie alle ein. Eher klang es danach als meinte er nur sich selbst und Neville damit.

Aber er hatte viel dringlichere Sorgen, bestimmt war es nur eine völlig unbegründete Sorge, schließlich waren Anthony und Lisa seit Jahren befreundet. Außerdem hatte er jetzt keine Zeit dafür sich mit dem seltsamen Glanz in Anthonys Augen zu befassen. Er musste mit dem Kopf aufgetroffen sein, denn in einer derartigen Situation überhaupt Gedanken an so etwas zu verlieren sah ihm selbst so überhaupt nicht ähnlich.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Flüche flogen in ihre Richtung, doch sie prallten an Hermine ab. Grinsend beugte sie sich zu Dolores Umbridge hinab. Sie nahm ihr das Objekt ab und warf es Arthur Weasley zu, der es auffing. Er und Charlie hielten sich Leute vom Leib, die trotzdem ihre Magie nicht mehr wirkte versuchten sich ihnen zu nähern und sie damit auch von Snape fern zu halten.

„Ich gebe euch eine letzte Chance.", erklärte Hermine und hoffte sie würden sie nicht ergreifen, „Ihr gebt ihn sofort frei und lauft so schnell euch eure Füße tragen können."

Sie grinste amüsiert, als ein paar der Soldaten und Soldatinnen ihrem Angebot tatsächlich nachkamen. Es machte es soviel einfacher eine nach dem anderen nieder zu strecken.

„Oh, hätte ich erwähnen sollen, dass es eine Lüge war.", höhnte sie und richtete ihren Stab dann auf die Gruppe die über Snape gebeugt lag.

Ohne länger zu zögern schoss sie einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf die Gruppe, unter Schmerzen gingen sie zu Boden, und in ihrer Mitte kam Snape zum Vorschein. Er war nicht bei Bewusstsein. Sie trat über die Körper obwohl noch immer Leute herum standen, nur beiläufig warf sie Flüche um sich. Sie kniete sich zu Snape und strich über seine Wange. Als sie sah, dass er noch atmete war sie erleichtert. Wie dumm der Soldat war, der sich ihr nun näherte, als er glaubte, sie wäre nicht länger aufmerksam. Während er einen Satz auf sie zumachte, hob sie nur leicht den Zauberstab und er wurde gegen die Wand geworfen. Er kam nicht unweit von Arthur und Charlie zum Liegen, die Hermine immer noch entsetzt anstarrten. Sie hob gerade ihren Zauberstab, und lachte vergnügt, bereit den Soldaten auszuschalten, als Charlie und Arthur beide ihren Namen schrien.

„Tu es nicht.", setzte Charlie dem nach, doch sie rollte nur mit den Augen.

Als Charlie ihren Fluch tatsächlich abwehrte, wurde sie ärgerlich. Doch noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, sprang der Soldat auf und stürzte sich auf Charlie. Ehe Hermine oder Arthur eingreifen konnten, war er mit Charlie verschwunden. Deshalb also hatte er sich ihr und Snape genähert. Ihr Alternativplan war es wohl möglichst viele Gefangene zu nehmen, sollte etwas schief gehen.

„Soviel zu Dankbarkeit.", war alles was Hermine spöttisch dazu zu sagen hatte.

Sie wusste, dass sie verloren war, als Arthurs entsetzte Blicke auf diesen Kommentar sie nur amüsierten. Seltsam nur, es machte ihr nichts mehr aus sich der Dunkelheit hinzugeben. Vielleicht würde sie sie alle ans Licht führen und diesem Grauen endlich ein Ende setzten.

„Sie ist tot.", meinte Arthur, der Umbridges Körper untersuchte.

„Ich dachte erst daran sie zu behalten,, aber dann wurde mir klar, dass Umbridge es immer irgendwie schafft zu tun als würde sie die Seite wechseln.", erklärte Hermine, „Ich denke ich wollte sicher gehen, dass sie zum allerletzten Mal die Seite wechselt. Wobei wie ich sie kenne bleibt sie uns als Geist erhalten."

Arthur kamen fast die Tränen ob ihrer eiskalten Worte.

„Hast du den Lärm gehört?", fragte Arthur.

„Welchen Lärm?", fragte Hermine, die Snape durch die Haare strich, während sie Heilzauber sprach.

„Als du Umbridge angegriffen hast.", war er entsetzt, dass es ihr tatsächlich entgangen war, „Es hörte sich an, als würde ein Teil des Schlosses explodieren."

„Wir sollten nach dem Rechten sehen.", meinte Hermine.

Arthur schien davon nicht ganz so überzeugt zu sein.

„Wir sind zu zweit.", meinte er und zeigte auf den immer noch bewusstlosen Snape.

„Wir haben das Artefakt. Und selbst wenn wir es nicht hätten, denke ich ich könnte es noch gut mit einer Gruppe aufnehmen.", erklärte Hermine unbeeindruckt.

„Gerade deshalb denke ich, es wäre gut, Verstärkung zu holen.", machte Arthur kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er sie im Moment für zu größenwahnsinnig und kaltblütig hielt.

Noch bevor Hermine ihm etwas entgegnen konnte, hörten sie Schritte. Hermine machte sich schon bereit für einen Angriff, doch sofort erkannte sie Hestia Jones.

„Ich denke wir brauchen also keinen Boten.", meinte sie finster und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf einen Zauberer, der noch immer bei Bewusstsein, aber bewegungsunfähig war.

Arthur war zu langsam, um zu reagieren.

„Ich denke du solltest ins Fünfte Haus zurückkehren.", meinte Arthur ernst.

„Sie sind doch nicht tot."

Hermine war der Ansicht, dass er eindeutig überregierte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Theodore vermutete, dass ihre Chancen gering waren. So schwarz seine Magie auch gewesen war, er war der dunklen Magie außer aus wissenschaftlichen Gründen nie sonderlich zugetan gewesen. Auch wenn er das Dunkel fühlte, das versuchte nach ihm zu greifen, ihn erinnerte, dass seine Frau vermutlich im Begriff war zu sterben, er fand es nicht schwer der Macht zu widerstehen. Auch dafür dankte er innerlich seinem Vater der ihn gelehrt hatte der Versuchung den dunklen Mächten ganz und gar zu verfallen zu trotzen. Ein Nott traute nichts und niemanden, schon gar nicht Mächten von denen er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob er ihnen denn gewachsen war oder sie überhaupt ganz verstand. Das, so glaubte er, war der Ursprung seines unstillbaren Wissensdurstes.

Theodores Fluch setzte den Mann zwar vermutlich lange genug außer Gefecht, doch genug andere waren noch auf ihren Beinen und bald würde ein anderer den Fluch tragen, der Hogwarts versiegelte.

Theodore war daher sehr positiv überrascht, als seine Flüche erfolgreich ihr Ziel trafen, die Flüche der Gegner und Gegnerinnen allerdings von ihm abprallten. Er ahnte, dass sie nicht viel Zeit hätten. Es war nicht abzuschätzen, ob das Artefakt nicht wieder seine Allianzen wechselte, sobald der Mann der noch am Boden lag zu Bewusstsein kam.

Schnell warf er einen weiteren Fluch auf ihn, aber schon näherte sich eine der Hexen, die auf seiner Seite kämpfte, dem Ohnmächtigen. Natürlich wusste sie was zu tun war.

Theodore sprintete los, er musste es schaffen. Justin wurde rechtzeitig auf die Situation aufmerksam und warf einen Fluch auf sie. Knapp vor ihrem Ziel stürzte sie und Theodore erreichte den Mann bevor jemand anders ihm zuvor kommen konnte. Er griff hastig nach dem Artefakt. Ihre Gegner und Gegnerinnen hatten sich in Deckung gebracht. Sie könnten sie nicht länger aufhalten, aber die anderen warnen. Wären sie schnell genug, würde es kein Problem darstellen, war Theodore sich sicher und bedeutete den anderen aufzubrechen.

Er verstand seinen Fehler, während ein Schmerz seinen Körper durchfuhr, auch in dieser Situation hätte er auf Nummer sicher gehen sollen. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen was ihn getroffen hatte.

Theodore wurde von Geschrei geweckt. Zu seiner Überraschung sah er Dean und Blaise, die mit Prügeln ausgestattet auf ihre Gegner und Gegnerinnen losgingen. Der Anblick der eine Wiederholung des erst kurz zurückliegenden Grauen bedeutete, verursachte ihm Magenschmerzen. Luna die neben ihm saß, lächelte ihn beruhigt an.

„Justin meint es war nur ein Elektroschocker.", erklärte Luna, die offenbar mehr Ahnung als er hatte, was genau das sein sollte.

Als er es wieder auf seine Beine geschafft hatte – ein wenig Schwindel verspürte er noch – war alles vorüber. Justin hielt das Artefakt so hoch, dass er es sehen konnte.

„Wir haben uns mit Padma versteckt.", berichtete Dean, „Es gab keinen Ausweg. Dann haben wir euch gehört. Peeves bewacht sie nun."

„Habt ihr etwas von Morag und Zacharias gehört?", fragte Blaise, „Oder sind sie noch im Krankenflügel."

Theodore schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er meinte: „Wir werden sie rausholen. Jetzt sofort."

Er hatte das Schloss nicht besetzt, nur um es gleich wieder an das Ministerium zu verlieren und er war nicht bereit auch nur einen oder eine von ihnen in den Händen des Ministeriums zu lassen.

„Ja, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren.", meinte Luna und ihre Stimme bebte, was doch untypisch für sie war, wo ihr Vertrauen in die Welt doch unerhört groß zu sein schien.

Sie streckte ihm ein Radieschen entgegen. Er sah wie die Wurzeln eine Schriftzug bildeten.

„Los!", schrie Theodore.

Die Vorstellung gerade Zacharias oder Morag zu verlieren war ihm unerträglich.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Lisa hatte das Gefühl gleich die Geduld zu verlieren und alles kurz und klein schlagen zu müssen, als die Dame an der Aufnahme gefühlte Ewigkeiten ihre Anwesenheit ignorierte und auf ihren Computerschirm starrte. Als sie sich endlich erbarmte, gab sie ihr nur einen Zettel auf den sie Sus Daten angeben sollte. Glücklicherweise kannten sie einander lange genug, so dass es ihr möglich war die meisten Lücken zu füllen.

Sie reichte der Dame den Zettel, und diese beäugte ihn unzufrieden.

„Was ist mit ihrer Versicherungsnummer?", fragte sie.

„Sie fällt mir nicht ein.", versuchte Lisa sich nicht davon aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

Die Dame hob die Augenbrauen, als sie weiterlas.

„Kein Notfallkontakt?", fragte sie, „Was ist mit ihren Verwandten?"

„Ich bin ihre Schwester, reicht das nicht aus.", behauptete Lisa.

Die Dame runzelte die Stirn, sie schien ihr kein Wort zu glauben.

„Ich habe die junge Dame gesehen. Wie genau erklären sie sich, dass sie selbst nicht asiatischer Abstammung sind wie sie?", fragte sie.

„Sie haben nicht zufällig in Erwägung gezogen, dass ich adoptiert sein könnte?", gab sie giftig zurück, „Ich meine was genau denken sie sich dabei? Meine Schwester schwebt in Lebensgefahr und sie stoßen sich daran, dass unsere biologische Abstammung offenbar nicht ident ist?"

„Schon gut, schon gut.", lenkte die Dame nun endlich ein, „Wir haben derzeit einige Notfälle hier und sind alle etwas überarbeitet. Kein Grund unhöflich zu werden."

Lisa spürte die Wut in sich wachsen, anstatt sich zu entschuldigen, machte sie nun auch noch ihr Vorhaltungen.

„Lästig diese Muggel.", hörte sie dann plötzlich eine Stimme und wirbelte um.

Sie hielt es nicht für möglich, als sie ihn sah. Es war der Todesser, den sie gerade umgebracht hatte. Er war also ein Geist geworden.

„Dieser grässliche Luftzug.", schimpfte da die Dame an der Anmeldung, der ihr seltsames Verhalten offenbar nicht aufgefallen war, „Ich sage den Schwestern immer wieder sie sollen die Fenster nicht ganz öffnen."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und verließ die Anmeldung. Vermutlich um das Fenster zu schließen. Lisa sah den Geist voller Hass an. Natürlich war er zu feige gewesen, um weiter zu gehen. Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie nun mit ihm machen sollte. Nicht solange sie nicht herausgefunden hatte, wie man einen Geist dauerhaft aus der Welt verbannte. Mit einem Mal verspürte sie das Bedürfnis dennoch auf ihn einzuschlagen, aber sie besann sich. Sie durfte kein Aufsehen erregen, sie waren auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium und jedes auffällige Verhalten wäre ein Risiko. So ignorierte sie ihn. Vielleicht würde er einfach verschwinden.

Lisa wartete bis die Dame zurückkam. Sie gab wortlos ein paar Daten in den Computer ein und sah sie dann flüchtig an, während sie murmelte: „Nehmen sie im Wartezimmer Platz."

Ohne weitere Worte folgte sie der Aufforderung. Der Geist folgte ihr.

„Wo kommt nur dieser grässliche Luftzug her.", hörte sie die Dame sich erneut beschweren.

Lisa setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie fühlte sich elend, da sie fast erleichtert war hier in diesem Muggelkrankenhaus zu sitzen, der Realität der magischen Welt entflohen zu sein. Beim Gedanken an den toten Jungen und die tote Alicia und ihr totes ungeborenes Baby wurde ihr übel. Und dann sah sie die Leiche des Todessers vor ihrem inneren Auge. Sie war erschüttert darüber wie wenig es sie erschütterte sein Leben beendet zu haben.

Einen kurzen Augenblick verlor sie sich in dem fiktiven Leben, das sie sich hier gerade aufbaute. Sie und ihre Schwester Su wohnten in London. Su studierte Archäologie und Freunde und Freundinnen hatten ihr zum Geburtstag diese Nachbildung eines Streitkolbens geschenkt, den sie an der Wand montiert hatte. Doch dann, heute, mitten in der Nacht, als sie bereits im Begriff war ins Bett zu gehen riss die Halterung und der Streitkolben donnerte auf ihren Kopf. Lisa kam erst später, sie wusste nicht wie viel später, nachhause, da sie noch mit ihrer Freundin Emily im Pub an der Ecke deren Geburtstag gefeiert hatte. Sie hatte kein Telefon und das von Su war nicht auffindbar, weshalb sie auf die Straße gerannt war. Ein Mann an den sie sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern konnte hatte ihr geholfen Su in den Wagen zu heben und sie hatten sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht, das nicht weit entfernt war. Zu versuchen die Rettung zu kontaktieren hätte nur noch länger gedauert, und natürlich hatte sie nicht wirklich logisch gedacht, sie stand völlig unter Schock.

Es klang fast plausibel. Sie wollte schon an ihre armen Eltern denken, die sie nun darüber informieren musste, aber natürlich kam der Geist dazwischen.

„Wie idiotisch ist das, sie zu den Muggeln zu bringen?", höhnte der Geist.

„Als hättest du eine Ahnung von nichtmagischen Menschen und ihrer Welt.", lachte sie ihn beinahe aus.

„Was gibt es da großartig zu wissen.", erklärte er unbeeindruckt, „Sie sind mindere Wesen, als Skaven oder billige Arbeitskräfte taugen sie vielleicht. Glücklicherweise vermehren sie sich wie Kanickel, sie verbrauchen sich so leicht."

„Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen wenn ich dich indem ich dich umbringe tatsächlich losgeworden wäre, nicht wahr?", schüttelte sie ungläubig über diese Ironie den Kopf.

„Du bist eben nur ein minderes schlammblütiges Wesen. Du kannst Magie nicht erfassen.", meinte er herablassend, „Du siehst nur die Oberfläche, hast aber keinen Sinn für die Zusammenhänge, für die Tiefe. Du bist einfach in eine Welt gestolpert die viel zu groß für dich ist. Du bist noch schlimmer als die Muggel, die versuchen zumindest nicht etwas zu sein, das sie gar nicht sein können. Und dann kommst du auch noch nach Ravenclaw und setzt dir die falsche Idee in den Kopf dir könnte es in diesem Leben gelingen die Welt der Magie zu ergründen."

„Erstaunlich, du bist gar nicht Anhänger er Theorie, ich hätte die Magie nur gestohlen?", ließ sie sich nicht von ihm beeindrucken, „Warum genau folgst du mir? Hast du vor mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, mein Leben unerträglich zu gestalten?"

Wieder einmal lachte der Geist auf. Sie taten nichts anderes als einander auszulachen.

„Schlammblutmädchen, dir ist wohl klar, dass ich mich darum nicht bemühen muss. Du hast das Leben eines Kindes auf dem Gewissen und du hast schwarze Magie gewirkt. Schon einem alleine würde dein schwacher Geist nicht standhalten.", erklärte er, „Ich bin lediglich hier um mein Werk zu genießen."

„Na dann viel Spaß.", sie verdrehte die Augen, schloss sie dann und lehnte sich zurück, nicht gewillt dem Geist weiter die Zeit zu vertreiben. Sie war doch überrascht als sie begriff dann ganz plötzlich begriff, dass sie zum ersten Mal seit sie aus der Zentrale gestürmt war, den Drang hatte nicht aufzugeben, sich dem Wahnsinn nicht hinzugeben, sondern der Situation zu trotzen.

Wie sie dem Widerstand, vor allem Zacharias, Angelina und George und dem Rest des Weasley Clans jemals wieder unter die Augen treten könnte – sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, dass auch sie den Kampf möglicherweise nicht überstehen würden – blieb ihr allerdings schleierhaft. Es quälte sie, dass sie keinerlei Möglichkeit hatte zurückzukehren, um den anderen beizustehen. Einzig ihre Aufgabe Su zu bewachen konnte sie von diesem Umstand ablenken.

Während sie wartete und den Geist, der pausenlos meinte reden zu müssen ignorierte, dachte sie an Sus wirkliche Familie. Sie hatten ein Recht zu wissen, wie es um ihre Tochter stand, sobald es Fakten gab. Aber das Risiko, dass sie das Ministerium auf ihre Fährte bringen würde war zu hoch.

„Ms Li?", hörte sie weit entfernt, „Ms Lisa Li?"

„Ich denke jemand ruft dich.", meldete sich da auch schon der Todesser.

Lisa schreckte hoch und winkte dem Arzt als Zeichen, dass sie ihn gehört hatte zu. Er kam sogleich auf sie zu.

„Ist sie am Leben?", fragte Lisa noch bevor er direkt neben ihr stand.

„Der Zustand ihrer Schwester ist stabil. Aber ich denke wir müssen uns noch einmal darüber unterhalten, was genau geschehen ist.", meinte der Arzt.

Lisa nickte und schilderte die Vorkommnisse, die sie sich zurecht gelegt hatte. Der Blick des Arztes wurde immer bedauernder, aber ihr war nicht völlig klar, was er bedauerte.

„Ich bin verpflichtet den Vorfall der Polizei zu melden.", meinte er schließlich.

Natürlich, jetzt verstand sie. Er traute ihren Worten, und wollte sie nicht den Unannehmlichkeiten einer Befragung und Untersuchung aussetzen. Daher also dieser Blick.

Als sie hinab zu ihren Füßen sah, folgte er ihrem Blick. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sie nachdenklich an. Sie fragte sich ob er wohl fragen würde wo ihre Schuhe und ihr zweiter Socken geblieben waren.

„Ich habe sie nicht sofort gesehen.", kam sie ihm zuvor, „Als ich meine zweite Socke ausziehen wollte, sah ich Su am Boden liegen. Dann..."

„Sind sie einfach gerannt.", nickte er.

„Wie geht es ihr?", wollte Lisa dann aber endlich mehr über den Zustand von Su erfahren.

Die Tatsache, dass der Arzt erst mehr erfahren wollte, ehe er ihr Informationen aushändigte, beunruhigte sie.

„Es war offenbar ein sehr heftiger Schlag. Allerdings keinerlei Splitterung des Schädels, und keinerlei oberflächliche Verletzungen. Wir mussten ihren Kopf öffnen, da der Druck zu hoch war.", erklärte er, „Wir haben sie in künstlichen Tiefschlaf versetzt."

„Aber sie sagten sie ist stabil, sie wird also überleben? Ich habe das doch nicht falsch verstanden?", stellte Lisa was sie bereits für eine Gewissheit gehalten hatte in Frage.

„In einigen Tagen werden wir sie wecken. Ihre Chancen zu überleben schätzen wir sehr hoch ein. Aber wir können nicht sagen ob und in welchem Zustand sie erwachen wird.", erklärte der Arzt sehr sachlich und ruhig.

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte Lisa, und spürte ihr Herz schneller schlagen, seine Art sich bedeckt zu halten rief nur böse Vorahnungen in ihr hervor.

„Es ist nicht abschätzbar ob sie nicht in ein Koma fällt, wenn wir versuchen sie zu wecken und wir wissen nicht inwieweit ihr Gehirn beeinträchtigt wurde. Wir können nicht sagen, ob sie geistige oder körperliche Schäden davontragen wird. Aber was auch immer geschieht, sie hat höchstwahrscheinlich einen langen Weg vor sich. Sie wird viel wieder neu lernen und trainieren müssen, ihre Sprache, ihre Motorik, ihr Gedächtnis. Was immer vielleicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Sie wird lange hier bei uns bleiben, und danach noch wesentlich mehr Zeit in einer Reha-Klinik verbringen und auch damit ist es vermutlich nicht getan. Sie müssen ihr Zeit geben und viel wichtiger, sie müssen sie dazu anhalten sich Zeit zu nehmen und zu lernen mit den veränderten Umständen zu leben."

Lisa nickte.

„Wegen des Streitkolbens.", meinte der Arzt dann, „Ich werde bis morgen früh warten, ehe ich der Polizei Bericht erstatte. Sie sollten nachhause gehen und schlafen."

Wieder sah er zu ihren Füßen.

„Ich werde ihnen die Schuhe ihrer Schwester bringen, sollten sie ihnen passen.", schlug er vor.

Sie würde das akzeptieren und sich dann mit einem Tarnzauber belegt hier verstecken. Sie konnte Su unmöglich hier zurücklassen.

„Ms Li!", kam da auch noch die Dame von der Anmeldung auf sie zu.

Der Arzt verweilte solange noch, vielleicht um abzuwarten, ob es um etwas ging, das auch für ihn von Interesse sein könnte.

„Ja?", fragte Lisa, die sich langsam an ihren neuen Namen gewöhnte.

„Ihre Schwester.", meinte die Dame vorwurfsvoll, „Sie haben nicht angegeben, dass sie verheiratet ist und einen anderen Nachnamen trägt. Ich hätte ihre Daten und ihre Versicherungsnummer beinahe nicht herausgefunden!"

„Theodore ist im Ausland, aber ich habe ihn bereits informiert!", erklärte Lisa hastig.

„Sie hätten ihn zumindest angeben können.", schüttelte die Dame den Kopf.

„Nun gut, ich werde nach den Schuhen sehen.", verabschiedete sich der Arzt vorerst, da er offenbar erkannt hatte, dass keine Informationen von Relevanz für ihn aus dem Gespräch zu erhalten waren.

Als er sich gerade abwandte, sah Lisa gerade hinüber zur Anmeldung, eine größere Gruppe näherte sich, sie sahen aus wie gewöhnliche Muggel, doch Lisa bekam plötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl.

„Oh oh!", machte der Todesser und da sahen sie auch schon Lisa.

„Ich komme mit.", packte sie den Arzt, der nicht wusste wie ihm geschah, am Arm.

Schon flog der erste Zauber auf sie und hastig machte sie ein Schild.

„Was...", der Arzt erstarrte.

„Schnell, wir müssen schnell zu Su. Das sind die Leute die schuld an ihren Verletzungen sind.", drängte sie.

Der Arzt reagierte schnell, er beschleunigte seinen Schritt und Lisa folgte ihm. Ihr Zauberstab war ihm sichtlich nicht geheuer und sie war richtig beeindruckt, dass er dennoch weiterhin tat worum sie ihn bat.

„Der Feueralarm!", meinte er sogar geistesgegenwärtig und Lisa schoss hastig auf den Knopf.

„Im Namen des Ministeriums! Bleiben sie stehen!", schrie ein Mann ihr nach.

Lisa verstand den Zweck, es irritierte den Arzt für einen Moment.

„Sie sind nicht die Guten.", versicherte sie dem Arzt und war überrascht, als er ihr tatsächlich Glauben schenkte und sie durch eine Tür in die Intensivstation brachte. Er verriegelte sie hinter sich so weit das möglich war, sie sprach einen ergänzenden Zauber. Der Arzt brachte sie ohne die üblichen Vorkehrungen zu dem Raum in dem Su lag.

„Was genau haben sie jetzt vor?", fragte er Lisa dann.

Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Entsetzt darüber nicht auch nur eine Idee zu haben verriegelte sie die Tür.

„Sehr klug.", meldete sich natürlich auch der Geist zu Wort, der durch die Wand in den Raum schwebte, „Das hättest du dir vielleicht vorher überlegen sollen, nicht wahr? Aber es gibt immer noch die Möglichkeit zu versuchen dich selbst zu retten."

Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Halt doch einfach den Mund, wirklich ich habe es nicht für möglich gehalten jemals einem penetranteren Geist als der Maulenden Myrte zu begegnen.", schnaubte sie und wurde gegen Ende hin leiser und ruhiger, als sie den entsetzten Blick des Arztes sah.

„Nur so ein Geist, der gerade nichts besseres zu tun hat.", setzte sie ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf und verdrehte die Augen, versuchte dem ganzen einen Ausdruck des alltäglichen zu verleihen.

„Ich dachte ja immer schon, dass es Magie geben muss.", lachte der Arzt auf, und hörte sich fast so an wie Lisa, als sie meinte gleich den Verstand zu verlieren, „Aber ich bin nur völlig überarbeitet, richtig?"

„Es ist besser wenn sie sich jetzt setzen.", meinte Lisa so mitfühlend sie nur konnte.

„Rhonda!", rief sie bittend.

Der Arzt sah sie sehr hilflos an, als die kleine Hauselfe auftauchte.

„Kann sie ohne diese Geräte überleben?", fragte Lisa und rechnete mit dem schlimmsten.

„Die Geräte überwachen sie, aber sie haben sonst keine Funktion. Allerdings birgt es natürlich eine ziemliche Gefahr nicht zu wissen, wie es um sie steht.", meinte er, „Und da ihr Kopf geöffnet ist haben wir natürlich das Risiko einer Infektion."

Der Arzt war sichtlich selbst überrascht, wie problemlos er wieder in seinen Berufsalltag wechseln konnte.

„So überarbeitet wie sie sind, was sagen sie, steht es ihnen nicht nach einem unglaublichen Abenteuer und einen wahnwitzigen Ausflug in die Welt der Magie?"

Rhonda seufzte ob der Verzögerung, was Lisa als Anlass nahm den Arzt einfach an der Hand zu nehmen. Er würde sich schon wehren, hätte er kein Bedürfnis sie zu begleiten.

Gerade als Rhonda die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, schrie Rhonda plötzlich auf und sackte zusammen. Lisa hatte den Strahl nur auf ihr auftreffen gesehen. Sie konnte nur schwer abschätzen wo der versteckte Angreifer oder die versteckte Angreiferin sich befand.

„Ich hätte weniger von einem Schlammblut-verseuchten Ministerium erwartet.", kommentierte der Todesser zu allem Überfluss.

Lisa warf ein paar Flüche um sich, ehe sie Rhonda mit einem Zauber weckte.

„Zu ihr!", schrie Lisa den Arzt an und tatsächlich folgte er ihren Aufruf, während Lisa ihn vor den Flüchen des Phantoms, das ständig seine Position änderte, schützte.

Su brauchte den Arzt dringender als Lisa. In dem Moment als sie Rhonda nur knapp vor einem Strahl schützen konnte flog auch schon die Tür auf.

„Sie überwachen auch unser Muggelleben.", rief Lisa Rhonda zu, die einen Moment zögerte und überlegte, ob Lisa es noch zu ihnen schaffen könnte.

Das letzte was Lisa sah, während sie stürzte war, dass Rhonda mit Arzt und Su verschwand. Erleichtert darüber schloss sie ihre Augen.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Ava...", hörte Bill bereits, und starrte Kingsley erschrocken darüber an dass er ihn entweder opfern würde oder aber in Wahrheit der anderen Seite angehörte.

Als Bill plötzlich den Zauberstab in seiner Hand fühlte, wusste er, dass es nicht Kingsleys Werk gewesen sein konnte. Jemand hier war auf seiner Seite.

Ehe Kingsley zum zweiten Wort angesetzt hatte, behexte Bill rasch und unauffällig die Zauberer die ihn festhielten, ehe er einen Fluch auf Kingsley warf, der ihn vom Podest stieß, da er entweder nicht einmal mit der Möglichkeit gerechnet hatte oder ein guter Schauspieler war. Als Quincy bereits ihren Zauberstab hob, traf auch sie ein Fluch. Obwohl es so aussah und Bill den Zauberstab erhoben hatte, war der Fluch nicht von ihm gekommen. Das entging Quincy jedoch.

Im Chaos der Schlacht und zumindest für viele verdeckt vom Podest, hatte Bill das Glück, dass niemand sofort realisierte was vor sich ging. Er hatte sich schon ein paar Meter durch die Truppe bewegt, ehe Quincy losschrie. Und selbst dann fanden sie ihn nicht sofort.

„Hier ist er.", hörte er eine Stimme und wollte bereits einen Fluch in die Richtung werfen, doch dann erkannte er, dass die Stimme aus einer anderen Richtung kam. Schnellen Schrittes, aber bemüht sich nicht verdächtig zu verhalten bewegte er sich weiter durch die feindlichen Truppen. Zugute kam ihm auch, dass sie auch vom Boden aus immer noch gegen die vereinzelten Kämpfer und Kämpferinnen in der Luft kämpfen mussten, nachdem der Einsatz des Katapults nicht länger sinnvoll war, da das Geschoss mehr eigene Leute ausgeschaltet hätten.

Bill überlegte bereits wie er die feindliche Linie überschreiten und wieder mit seinen Leuten zusammen stoßen könnte, als er lauter werdende Rufe vernahm.

„Mehr Leute hierher! Nächste Einheit gegen eine sich nähernde Bodentruppe! Schnell, wir brauchen noch Leute.", schrie eine alte Hexe und bedeutete einer Gruppe junger Kämpfer und Kämpferinnen sich anzuschließen.

Entgegen der Hauptbewegungsrichtung der Leute mit denen er sich bewegte entschloss er sich abzuzweigen und eilte hinüber zu der Einheit die sich gerade sammelte.

„Sehr gut, ein tapferer junger Mann, ein wahrer Soldat.", lobte die alte Hexe, als er sich durch den Strom der Kämpfer und Kämpferinnen hindurch zu ihnen vorgearbeitet hatte, „Nicht jeder ist so mutig und meldet sich freiwillig, um es mit all diesem Getier auf sich zu nehmen."

Sofort verstand Bill wohin sie geschickt wurden und weshalb die Gruppe trotz der Massen an Leuten nicht anwachsen wollte. Wilhelmina Raue-Pritsche war höchst wahrscheinlich dazu übergegangen Bodentruppen, die sich aus mitunter gefährlichen magischen Kreaturen zusammensetzten, einzusetzen. Das würde es natürlich schwieriger machen unbemerkt überzulaufen, da die Kreaturen auf alles losgehen würden, das sich ihnen näherte. Da er sich zur Wehr setzen müsste, würde er dadurch auch für die menschlichen Truppen die der Kreaturengruppe folgen würden, auf den ersten Blick als Feind erscheinen.

„Ich habe ihn gesehen, ich denke da hinten ist er.", hörte er dann eine Stimme, als er sich umwandte sah er wie sich eine Gruppe näherte, diesmal war es wirklich er, den sie erspäht hatten.

„Also los!", schrie in dem Moment die alte Hexe und für Bill erübrigte sich die Frage, ob es eine kluge Entscheidung wäre sich mit dieser Einheit auf die andere Seite zu wagen, oder ob er inmitten der Truppe weiter sein Glück versuchen sollte.

Mitgerissen von den anderen stürmte er also los, immer näher auf die nahende Bodentruppe, die von seiner Position aus erst wie ein schwarzer Fleck aussah, der immer größer wurde. Als sie auf die Gruppe trafen und er die ersten erbärmlichen Schreie der Soldaten und Soldatinnen hörte, und sich daraufhin genauer ansah mit was sie es zu tun haben, wünschte er es wären nur Knallrümpfige Kröter die sich auf ihn stürzen würden.

Er bemühte sich den größeren und gefährlichen Kreaturen aus dem Weg zu gehen und sich weiter nach vorne zu kämpfen. Als er sich weit zum Rand durchgekämpft hatte, ging allerdings sein Wunsch in Erfüllung und sogleich wünschte er ihn nicht gedacht zu haben. Sieben Knallrümpfige Kröter stürzten sich auf ihn. Zwei konnte er rasch erledigen, doch der Rest stürzte sich auf ihn. Wacker schlug er sich und entging den Stacheln. Als jedoch ein lautes Geräusch, gefolgt von einem grellen Licht ertönte, stürmten die Kröter panisch los, weiter nach vorne und rissen ihn so zu Boden. Unter Schmerzen versuchte er sich aufzurichten, als er schon sah, wie sich die menschliche Bodentruppe näherte.

„Ich gehöre zu euch!", schrie er, als er Leute auf ihn zukommen sah, aber von einem weiteren aufblitzenden Licht geblendet wurde.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Ein Zauber erfasste Ginny und sie konnte sich weder rühren noch einen Laut von sich geben. Draco begann unterdessen lautstark zu lachen.

„Patrick du alter Komiker.", amüsierte er sich scheinbar köstlich.

Ginny wünschte er würde endlich den Zauber von ihr nehmen, denn sie bezweifelte, dass der Minister diese Reaktion erwartet hatte.

Als der Minister jedoch in das Lachen einstimmte und die Tür öffnete dachte sie es müsse ein Traum sein. Der Zauber war längst von ihr genommen und doch rührte sie sich nicht, weshalb Draco sie eher unsanft anstieß. Sie sah sich unsicher um, die Auroren und Aurorinnen hatten die Miene nicht einmal verzogen.

Der Minister schloss die Tür und sprach ein paar Zauber.

„Das hier ist der sicherste Ort im ganzen Ministerium, was rede ich, in ganz England, also zeig mir wen du mir gebracht hast.", meinte er.

„Soll ich die Transfiguration ihres Gesichtes rückgängig machen ehe ich die Kapuze lüfte, damit die Überraschung um so größer ist?'", fragte Draco, der ganz in seiner Rolle aufging.

„Mach das Benoit. Aber mach schnell ich kann es kaum erwarten.", drängte der Minister.

Draco trat vor sie und richtete den Zauber auf ihr Gesicht, hob damit die Veränderungen auf. Ginny war nicht dumm, als er vor ihr stand schnellte sie nach vorne und versuchte ihn den Zauberstab abzuringen.

„Brauchst du Hilfe.", höhnte der Minister nur, aber Draco stieß sie zu Boden.

„Danke, es geht schon.", meinte Draco, „Sie hat ein ziemliches Temperament, das muss man ihr lassen. Aber nach einer Weile ermüdet es doch sehr."

Mit einem Zauber hob er Ginny vom Boden und platzierte sie vor dem Minister. Dann lüftete er die Kapuze. Unbemerkt kroch inzwischen der Käfer über ihren Rücken hinunter.

Der Minister staunte nicht schlecht, erfreut und überrascht lachte er auf.

„Ja ist denn das die Möglichkeit? Potters Ex-Frau!"

„Sie dachte es wäre eine gute Idee in meinen Garten zu schleichen, was bei mir eine Frage laut werden lässt.", meinte Draco.

Ernst sah ihn der Minister an.

„Wer von deinen oder meinen Leuten hat uns hintergangen?", fragte er.

„Wir können selbstverständlich niemanden mit dieser Information betrauen. Wie viele von deinen Leuten wissen bescheid?", verstörte der Umstand auch den Minister.

„Da ich sie selbst überwältigt habe, konnte ich verhindern, dass jemand sie zu Gesicht bekommt.", meinte Draco, „Sie dachte sich sie könnte mir in meinem Garten auflauern, ihr Fehler, ich habe es dem Maulwurf unmöglich gemacht zu erfahren, dass es sich um sie handelt."

„Daher die Transformation.", nickte der Minister.

„Und weil es ein Risiko gewesen wäre mit ihr in ihrer richtigen Gestalt zu reisen .", ergänzte Draco.

Dieser Einblick in seine Gedankenwelt und die Tatsache, dass er sich offenbar nicht in jedem Bezug absicherte, war eine durchaus wichtige Information für sie. Er hätte also nicht an alles gedacht, das könnte ihnen die Übernahme des Ministeriums erleichtern.

„Allerdings.", fügte der Minister rasch an als wäre es selbstverständlich, aber Ginny war sich sicher, dass er es einzig aus dem Grund sagte, sie alle in dem Glaube zu lassen.

„Was machen wir am besten mit ihr?", fragte Draco.

Ginny sah wie der Käfer am Boden in Richtung Minister kroch.

„Das sollten wir vermutlich nicht vor ihr besprechen.", funkelte der Minister gefährlich.

Draco kam nicht mehr zu Wort. Mit einem Mal verwandelte sich der Käfer vor ihren Augen zu Rita. Die Augen des Ministers weiteten sich einen kurzen Moment, doch er griff nicht einmal zu seinem Zauberstab. Das war der Moment in dem Ginny entsetzt zu Draco blickte, doch er hatte seine Miene nicht verzogen. Sie rechnete damit, dass die Scharade nun zu Ende war und Rita und Draco ihr Leben wieder bekamen und sie ihres verwirkt hatte. Doch Rita zielte tatsächlich mit ihren Zauberstab auf den Minister.

Draco, seiner Rolle entsprechend, zielte sofort auf Rita.

„Ich rate ihnen Ms Kimmkorn, lassen sie den Zauberstab fallen, sofort.", meinte er giftig.

Der Minister aber winkte ab.

„Ach lass nur, Benoit. Ich sagte doch, das hier ist der sicherste Raum in ganz England. Dir und mir kann hier nichts passieren.", erklärte er und lüftete den Umhang, um Draco einen Gegenstand zu zeigen, „Lass sie einfach angreifen, sie wird schon sehen was sie davon hat."

Dann setzte er sich entspannt auf seinen Stuhl und lachte Rita ins Gesicht.

„Nun, Ms Kimmkorn oder wer immer sie in Wirklichkeit sind, sie werden sehen, dass sie damit nicht durchkommen und keine Chance haben zu entkommen.", meinte er, „Aber erleuchten sie mich, was führt sie her? Wenn sie gute Argumente vorbringen können, wer weiß, vielleicht hetze ich dann nicht sofort die Gruppe an Auroren und Aurorinnen auf sie, die vor meiner Tür nur auf einen Befehl von mir wartet."

„Ich bin Rita Kimmkorn. Seien sie sich gewiss. Die Frau die sie getötet haben war meine Schwester.", erklärte sie und der Minister nickte zuerkennend.

„Nicht schlecht.", meinte er nur, was Rita weiter verärgerte.

„Aber eigentlich wollten sie mich töten, weil sie wussten oder vielleicht auch nur glaubten, dass ich Beweise hatte, die klar zeigen, dass das Ministerium die Flucht der Todesser aus Askaban ermöglicht hat.", erklärte sie.

Ginny war entsetzt von dieser Offenbarung. Rita hatte die ganze Zeit über Beweise gehabt und sie dennoch zurückgehalten. Sie hätte dem Ministerium einen Schlag versetzen und das Volk auf ihre Seite bringen können und damit den Verlauf der heutigen Geschehnisse vielleicht zu ihren Gunsten verändern können.

„Eine interessante These.", meinte er an Rita gerichtet und wandte sich dann an Benoit, „Ich denke ich muss dich jetzt leider töten, nachdem du das auch gehört hast."

Dann begann er schallend zu lachen. Rita war nicht beeindruckt.

„Nun, Minister, vielleicht darf ich ihnen nun sagen was ich lustig finde, ich mag Ironie. Sie sind in dem Raum der sie am meisten vor jeglicher Magie schützt. Aber für das was ich mit ihnen vorhabe brauche ich keine Magie."

Niemand von ihnen hatte die Zeit die Worte rechtzeitig zu begreifen, denn sie war nicht dumm, und noch während sie sprach zog sie aus ihrer Tasche einen Revolver. Es war nicht der von Palley, also hatte sie es schon lange geplant, was Ginny schockierte. Als ihre Worte endeten hatte sich bereits der erste von fünf Schüssen gelöst. Die ersten drei trafen den Kopf des Ministers und zerrissen ihn. Zwei weitere trafen nur noch die Wand, da er zusammen gesackt und vom Stuhl zu Boden gefallen war. Ginny spürte dass eine Flüssigkeit ihre Hände und ihr Gesicht trafen. Sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis sie zu übergeben, unterdrückte jedoch den Drang.

„Hilf ihm.", meinte Ginny überraschend ruhig zu Draco.

Doch dieser sah nur zwischen Rita und ihr hin und her. Rita stand da, senkte die Hand. An ihrem Gesicht konnte Ginny die Wahrheit ablesen, Rita konnte selbst nicht glauben, dass es funktioniert hatte. Ginnys einziger Gedanke war, dass sie überrascht war, dass Benoit Palley ihr geglaubt hatte, denn sie hätte das Baby niemals töten können.

„Draco.", meinte Ginny, „Das ist nicht der Weg!"

„Sie könnten jederzeit kommen.", meinte Ginny weiter.

Rita trat hinter den Schreibtisch und sammelte den Zauberstab des Ministers ein. Dann sah sie sich im Raum um.

„Ich denke nicht.", meinte Rita, „Der Raum ist wirklich sicher."

„Mein Zauberstab.", fuhr Ginny Rita an.

Draco setzte sich inzwischen endlich in Bewegung.

„Er ist tot.", meinte er nur.

Erst jetzt begann Ginny über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Es wäre eine Katastrophe, wenn der Mord am Minister dem Widerstand angelastet werden würde.

„Wir kontrollieren das gesamte Ministerium.", erklärte Rita und winkte Ginny und Draco an sich heran, die Bilder in den Rahmen an den Wänden hatten sich verändert, eine Liste erschien, von hier aus wurde alles im Ministerium gesteuert.

Rita reichte Ginny ohne sie anzusehen ihren Zauberstab.

„Und was genau haben sie jetzt vor?", meinte Ginny erbost.

„Nichts.", überraschte sie Rita und sah sie ernst an, „Ich nehme an ihnen ist wie mir klar, dass ich unmöglich bleiben kann nach dem was ich getan habe."

Mit allem hatte Ginny gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

„Der Widerstand sollte sich von meiner Tat distanzieren. Aber ich überlasse die Entscheidung darüber Carl.", erklärte Rita, „Sagt ihm, dass ich ihn und seine Familie aufrichtig liebe und es nicht meine Absicht war ihnen mit meiner Handlung zu schaden."

Dann wandte sie sich um zum Schreibtisch des Ministers und zeigte auf seinen Stuhl.

„Und sehen sie zu, dass sie nicht die falsche Person auf diesen Stuhl setzen."

Rita öffnete die Kontrollen zu den einzelnen Abteilungen des Ministeriums, hastig nahm sie verschiedene Einstellungen vor. Dann schwang sie den Zauberstab und gab ein Zeichen, ehe sie sich an Ginny und Draco wandte.

„Sobald Carl da ist öffnen sie ihm die Tür.", meinte sie.

Sie reichte Ginny den Zauberstab des Ministers und verwandelte sich.

Ginny verstand erst nicht, da der Raum doch gesichert war und es keinen Ausweg gab. Aber als Rita die Decke erreichte, verstand sie, dass Rita sich eine Tür geöffnet hatte. Schnurstracks flog sie nach oben und verschwand dann ganz plötzlich. Ginny war überrascht, als sie sich wirklich fast wehmütig fragte, ob sie Rita denn jemals wiedersehen würden.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Fred wehrte sämtliche Flüche des Zauberers ab, doch schon waren alle rundum auf sie aufmerksam geworden. So gut sie konnten versuchten sie einfach alle auszuschalten, die sie umgaben. Jeder und jede die kampfunfähig wäre, war ein Gewinn für ihre Seite. Sie gerieten trotzdem sie sich zumindest einen Teil des Überraschungseffektes hatten bewahren können, auch wenn sie das gezwungen hatte überstürzt zu handeln, nicht so schnell in Bedrängnis, wie Fred eigentlich befürchtet hatte, aber viel Zeit hätten sie nicht mehr, ehe der Rückzug nötig wäre. Der Zauberer, der offenbar genau wusste, wer Fred war, konzentrierte sich nur darauf Fred auszuschalten. Er verstand viel von Magie, das war Fred schnell klar geworden, doch immer noch konnte er sich tapfer halten. Seine Mutter kämpfte nicht weit von ihm gleich gegen mehrere Soldaten und Soldatinnen. Als Fred sich recht sicher fühlte den Zauberer beim nächsten Schlag auszuschalten, vergaß er für einen Augenblick, welche Hand er benutzte. Er war schockiert als der Zauber nicht funktionierte und der Stab nur Funken versprühte. Der Zauberer nutzte den Moment, und schleuderte einen Fluch in seine Richtung. Verzweifelt versuchte er einen Schildzauber, bewegte die Hand nun aber spiegelverkehrt. Ein Fluch traf ihn und er sackte zusammen, er sah, wie der Zauberer einen weiteren Fluch in seine Richtung war. Fred verstand nicht, was geschehen war, als er nicht eintraf und der Zauberer plötzlich in die Knie ging. Dann aber sah er hinauf zu Katie. Er lächelte ihr dankbar zu. Als sie schon wieder zum Beschleunigen ansetzte, schrie sie plötzlich auf, und stürzte vom Besen. Fred sah als er sich umwandte die Hexe, mit der der Zauberer, der sie entlarvt hatte zuvor gesprochen hatte. Er sah auch wie sie den Stab nun auf ihn richtete. Ohne nachzudenken, warf Fred dennoch einen Zauber in Katies Richtung, der ihren Fall bremsen würde. Sie brauchten sie dringender in der Luft als ihn auf dem Boden. Er sah nicht mehr ob er mit seiner Aktion Erfolg gehabt hatte. Er hörte nur entfernt seine Mutter nach ihm schreien.

Als Fred endlich wieder zu sich kam, befand er sich am Rücken eines Zauberers, der ihn, wie ein Blick zurück verriet, recht weit getragen hatte.

„Endlich, du hast uns Sorgen bereitet.", hörte er zu seiner Überraschung die Stimme von Katie.

„Du bist nicht in der Luft.", war Fred enttäuscht über sein offensichtliches Versagen.

„Ich habe es noch einmal kurz hoch geschafft, ein voller Erfolg. Dank dir konnte ich unseren Rückzug ermöglichen.", erklärte sie dann jedoch, was Fred ein kurzes Lächeln abrang.

Ein von Lärm gefolgtes Licht, das plötzlich aufblitzte blendete ihn für einen Moment. Auch sein Träger hielt kurz an und er nutzte den Moment sich absetzten zu lassen. Er tat gut daran, denn die Verfolger und Verfolgerinnen, die er erst jetzt bemerkte, waren ihnen dich auf den Fersen. Sein Träger konnte wie er nun endlich dazu übergehen die Leute zu vertreiben, die ihnen hinterher eilten.

Ein weiterer heller Blitz stoppte die Gruppe erneut. Da ihre Gegner und Gegnerinnen aber nicht aufhörten Flüche zu werfen, sie sich aber nicht vorwärts bewegten, stürzten gleich 3 ihrer Leute. Sofort wurde ihnen geholfen, und Fred unterstützte den Rest dabei die Angreifer und Angreiferinnen wieder ein Stück weit zurück zu drängen. Viel Zeit gewannen sie dadurch allerdings nicht.

„Verdammt.", hörte er eine Stimme und war überrascht, als die Verfolger und Verfolgerinnen es offenbar aufgaben, kehrt machten und davon stürmten.

Fred kam nicht dazu seine Mutter, die er nun ein paar Schritte weiter vorne entdeckte, nach ihrer Vermutung für die mögliche Ursache zu fragen. Er sah es selbst, auch wenn er wünschte er hätte es nicht getan. Etwas das erst nur ein dunkler Fleck in der Ferne war, kam immer näher und es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass es sich bei den ersten Kreaturen um fast unnatürlich groß gewachsene Knallrümpfige Kröter handeln musste. Er warf Katie und seiner Mutter entsetzte Blicke zu. Molly versuchte die Gruppe in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, doch sie hatten keine Chance. Die Kröter stürmten auf sie zu.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Darauf habe ich gewartet.", meinte Lynn höchst erfreut und ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Zweifel zu: Sie war dem Hass und der dunklen Magie verfallen. Zacharias verstand weshalb sie sie dennoch im Team behielten. Leute wie sie brauchten auch einzelne wie Lynn. Irgendjemand musste die dreckige Arbeit erledigen.

Sie drehte sich zu Morag.

„Wir werden schon sehen wie stark du bist.", höhnte sie.

„Lynn, bitte mach schnell.", schnaufte Fox, „Oder geh zumindest ins Nebenzimmer."

Lynn bedeutete zwei Männern und einer Frau ihr zu helfen. Die Frau nahm Zacharias und führte ihn als ersten hinüber. Morag befand sich direkt hinter ihm. Tonks wurde getragen oder geschleift, Zacharias war sich nicht sicher, da die Frau ihn mit einem Fluch bestrafte, als er versuchte sich wieder umzudrehen.

„Ihr seid eine Schande fürs Ministerium!", schrie Zacharias so laut, dass auch Fox es noch hören konnte, „Ihr seit kein bisschen besser als Voldemort!"

Morag hinter ihm fing an zu lachen. Was sonst blieb ihnen auch noch im Angesicht des Todes.

„Ach komm, Zacharias, sag es ihnen doch so wie es ist. Sie sind eine Schande für die gesamte magische Weltbevölkerung.", machte sie sich lustig.

„Die gesamte menschliche Spezies!", ergänzte Zacharias und war seltsam erleichtert, dass es gerade Morag wäre an deren Seite er sterben würde.

Lynn ließ sie nebeneinander aufstellen. Tonks legte man ihnen zu Füßen.

„Nun, sag deine Gebete.", richtete sie den Zauberstab auf Zacharias.

Er schluckte, als der Moment des wahnsinnigen Übermutes in Anbetracht dessen, dass es sowieso kein Entrinnen mehr gab, schwand. Angst überfiel ihn. Er wollte nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt. Nicht so.

Morag griff hastig nach seiner Hand und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, konnte er die selbe Angst in ihren Augen sehen. Auch ihre Augen waren feucht geworden.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre an deiner Seite zu fallen.", brachte sie kräftiger hervor als er es für möglich halten hätte.

„Mir auch.", klang er so viel schwächer als sie und drückte ihre Hand fester.

„Crucio!", schrie Lynn und lachte wie verrückt, während vor ihnen der Körper von Tonks bebte.

Zacharias und Morag blickten entsetzt zu Boden und dann zu Lynn.

„Ach wo ist er denn jetzt geblieben euer Galgenhumor?", machte sie sich lustig, „Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ich euch in so einem theatralischen Moment von eurem unwürdigen Dasein erlöse."

„Meine Güte, was ist überhaupt mit ihnen los?", war Zacharias einfach nur wütend, „Auf eine wehrlose schwangere Frau loszugehen."

„Das kümmert euch elende Todesser doch auch kein bisschen.", zischte sie und strafte Zacharias mit einem „Crucio!".

Als Zacharias sich gerade wieder fing, und Morag wild auf Lynn einschrie, kam Fox zu ihnen.

„Meine Güte, was habe ich gesagt, Lynn. Du sollst es schnell und sauber erledigen.", schnaufte er, „Hier ich zeige dir wie es gemacht wird. Avada Kedavra."

Sein Zauberstab zeigte auf Tonks, Zacharias versuchte sich wie Morag loszureißen, erfolglos. Doch der Fluch von Fox blieb ohne Wirkung. Zacharias verstand wieso er sich das wehrloseste Opfer ausgesucht hatte, er dachte es wäre einfacher sie zu töten.

„Es gehört mehr zu einem kaltblütigen Mord als reine Gleichgültigkeit.", meinte Zacharias und sah wie der Zorn in den Augen von Fox funkelte.

Aber auch dieser Zorn wäre nicht genug. Er wollte etwas sagen, Zacharias anschreien, aber dann griff er plötzlich in seine Tasche.

„Ava...", begann unter dessen Lynn.

Morag drückte seine Hand fest, der Stab war auf ihn gerichtet und Lynn, das wussten sie bereits, war des morden fähig. Der Schock über sein nahendes Ende manifestierte sich in realem körperlichen Schmerz, ein Stechen, das seinen ganzen Körper durchfuhr.

„Nein!", unterbrach Fox Lynn und riss ihren Zauberstab hinunter.

Sie war nicht erfreut darüber. Zacharias stieß Tränen aus, als er spürte, dass er am Leben war und lachte auf. Er konnte es kaum fassen. Er war davon ausgegangen zu sterben, aber er war noch hier.

Auch Morags Gesicht verriet, dass sie erleichtert war.

„Desmond, Cole!", ihr bewacht die Gefangenen, „Du kommst mit mir Lynn. Du auch Casey!"

Sehr unerfreut zogen sie ab, die Tür zum Nebenraum wurde geschlossen. Zacharias hatte Angst vor der Hoffnung die sich einstellte, denn sie würde das Ende nur noch unerträglicher machen. Aber dann plötzlich hörten sie das Geschrei. Es gab also noch immer genug Leute die für ihre Sache kämpften.

Desmond und Cole richteten scheinbar unbeirrt ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie, doch ihre Unruhe entging weder Zacharias noch Morag. Als ihre Blicke sich kurz streiften, war ihm klar was sie plante. Was hatten sie auch großartig zu verlieren, er zweifelte stark daran, dass Cole oder Desmond imstande waren den Todesfluch zu sprechen.

Er spürte den Moment in dem es soweit war, gleichzeitig stürmten Morag und Zacharias, trotz der Hände die an ihren Rücken zusammengebunden waren auf Cole und Desmond zu. Zwar traf Cole Morag mit einem Fluch, doch sie ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Desmond war zu überrascht und entsetzt über Zacharias Angriff und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Zacharias rollte sich auf ihn, und tatsächlich erwischten seine Finger den Zauberstab. Natürlich ließ Desmond nicht einfach los, doch Zacharias hielt ihn fest genug, um einen Fluch zu wagen. Es schmerzte zwar auch ihn selbst, aber es gab seine Hände frei. Zu schockiert über den plötzlichen Schmerz, war es Zacharias leicht möglich Desmond zu überwältigen. Morag hatte es nicht einfach, doch nun konnte er Cole entwaffnen. Er warf Morag begeistert darüber wie sich das Blatt doch gewendet hatte den Zauberstab zu. Sie banden Cole und Desmond gerade aneinander, als die Tür sich öffnete. Es war Lynn.

„So ist es mir ohnehin lieber.", meinte sie, „Es ist viel zu einfach Wehrlose zu töten."

Zachrias schockierte gerade diese Aussage schwer, wie weit war es mit ihr gekommen, dass sie so wenig Respekt vor dem Leben hatte.

Lynn war nicht schlecht im duellieren, aber Morag und Zacharias waren zu zweit, das an sich war ein großer Vorteil, und das obwohl sie auch noch Tonks vor Angriffen schützen mussten. Lynn begriff diesen Umstand rasch und fuhr härtere Geschütze auf. Tatsächlich gelang es ihr Zacharias zu Boden zu werfen, doch noch hatte er seinen Zauberstab.

Die Tür flog einfach auf.

„Schnapp einfach wen du kriegen kannst.", befahl Fox und kam auch zu ihnen in den Raum, den er verriegelte.

Zacharias musste sich nicht bemühen, die Tür flog dennoch auf. Fox eilte zu Lynn, die sich auf Tonks stürzen wollte.

„Nein.", schrie Morag und näherte sich ihnen während sie einen Fluch auf sie warf, aber er wurde zurückgeworfen, und sie ging nahe von Lynn zu Boden, die ihre Hand packte.

„Nein.", schrie nun Zacharias, sein Blick traf den von Theodore, der durch die Tür trat.

Als hinter ihm Luna erschien, wohlauf scheinbar, war er erleichtert. Schnell sprang er auf Lynn, die er von Morag und Tonks wegzerrte. Theodore stürzte sich auf Fox, der sich auch auf Tonks stürzen wollte und zerrte ihn beiseite.

Als Fox und Lynn einander angrinsten, begriff Zacharias schnell.

„Lass ihn los.", schrie er Theodore zu, der ihm entsetzt dabei zusah, wie er mit Lynn, die über einen Portschlüssel verfügte verschwand, er sah nicht ob Theodore Fox noch rechtzeitig losgelassen hatte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Trotz der Proteste von Katie, die der Ansicht war, Fred wäre nicht ansatzweise im Stande zu kämpfen, weigerte er sich weiter nach hinten zu treten und es dem Rest der Gruppe zu überlassen mit der Herde massiv großer Kröter fertig zu werden. Etwas das sie bei ihrer Aktion nicht bedacht hatten war, dass niemand von ihrer Seite, der oder die hier kämpfte wusste, dass sie sich hinter feindlichen Linien befanden und versuchten wieder zu ihnen zurück zu kehren.

Fred gelang es einen Kröter auf den Rücken zu werfen, sie hatten nicht vor sie auszuschalten, wären sie auf der anderen Seite, würden sie ihnen wieder auf die Beine helfen. Als Fred gerade einen weiteren Kröter behexte, blitzte wieder dieses grässliche Licht auf. Für einen Moment war er geblendet. Er sah noch nichts, als er die entsetzte Stimme von Katie hörte, die seinen Namen rief.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken schwang er seinen Zauberstab. Als er mit immenser Wucht gegen den Boden geworfen wurde, verstand er, dass er den Zauber wieder spiegelverkehrt ausgeführt hatte.

Fred kam wieder zu sich, als er erneut über den Rücken des Mannes geworfen wurde, der ihn zuvor getragen hatte. Er sah die Verletzungen des Mannes, die ihn schwächten, spürte seine eigenen. Dennoch schritt er hastig durch das Meer an hilflos am Rücken liegenden Krötern. Als seine Augen ihm wieder ein klares Bild lieferten verstand er wieso. Dicht hinter ihnen befanden sich bereits die feindlichen Truppen. Ein Gefühl der Nutzlosigkeit machte sich in ihm breit. Was hatte er schon großartig bewirkt, als Mitglied dieser Gruppe. Rechtfertigte es, dass er seine Frau und sein Kind zurück gelassen hatte. Er wusste er durfte den Gedanken keinen Raum geben.

„Ich kann laufen.", protestierte Fred daher und trotz der kritischen Blicke seiner Mutter und Katie bestand er darauf zu Boden gelassen zu werden.

Der Mann ließ ihn hinunter, was es ihm wesentlich einfacher machte zu kämpfen. Sie waren nun fast am Ende des Kröterfeldes und begannen die Kröter wieder auf ihre Beine zu stellen. Sie brauchten die Barriere. Bereits drei Kröter waren dank ihm auf direkten Kollisionskurs mit den Soldaten und Soldatinnen die ihnen folgten. Fred spürte den Übermut in ihm und musste ihm einfach nachgeben. Er könnte bestimmt drei auf einmal schaffen, entschied er und wagte den Versuch. Kräftig schwang er den Zauberstab.

„Fred! Was hast du getan!", erschrak Katie, als drei Kröter, die sich direkt vor ihnen befanden, auf ihren Füßen landeten, aber direkt auf sie zustürmten.

„Nein.", war Fred entsetzt über seinen Fehler, der spiegelverkehrte Fluch hatte sie in die falsche Richtung gedreht.

Fred schleuderte bereits einen Zauber auf den Kröter, der sich direkt vor ihm befand, doch er versagte, wieder bewegte er den Zauberstab in die falsche Richtung. In dem Moment sah er, wie der Kröter vor Katie ausholte um seinen Stachel nach ihr zu werfen. Fred riss seinen Zauberstab zur Seite, es musste funktionieren. Tatsächlich war sein Zauber erfolgreich, doch etwas zu spät. Der Kröter traf Katie, anstatt sie aber mit seinem Stachel direkt zu treffen, traf sie sein Schwanz, während er in Panik geraten begann Feuer auszustoßen. Katie schrie auf, als sie meterweit durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Fred konnte nicht sagen, ob das Feuer sie erwischt hatte.

„Katie.", schrie er anstatt sich gegen die Kröter zur Wehr zu setzen, die immer noch vor ihm aufgebaut waren.

Gerade, als er sah, wie einer seinen Schwanz in seine Richtung schleuderte, konnte er nur noch zur Seite springen. Auch dieses Mal, ging der Kröter dazu über Feuer zu verwenden.

„Fred!", hörte er da die panische Stimme seiner Mutter, er spürte bereits die Hitze und rechnete mit dem schlimmsten, doch Molly kam noch rechtzeitig.

„Das hat lange gedauert.", keuchte er und quälte sich unter Schmerzen auf die Beine, „Katie! Ich muss sie finden, es ist mein Fehler."

„Wir müssen weg von hier, das waren nicht die einzigen Kreaturen!", war der Mann, der ihn getragen hatte dagegen.

„Ich gehe sie suchen. Wer immer mich begleiten will, ist herzlich eingeladen. Der Rest soll versuchen den Kreaturen zu entgehen und Raue-Pritsche zu finden und sie dazu anhalten mit weiteren Kreaturen zu warten.", war Fred bemüht mit kräftiger Stimme zu sprechen.

Der Mann durchschaute ihn, obwohl er ihn so lange getragen hatte, nicht. Seine Mutter allerdings schon.

„Also, wer kommt mit uns!", überraschte sie ihn allerdings ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend.

Nur 5 Freiwillige waren dazu zu bewegen, der Rest zog so schnell er konnte ab. Fred hoffte sie würden Raue-Pritsche dazu bewegen die Kreaturen zurück zu rufen und ihnen so den Weg freimachen, aber er hatte die dunkle Vorahnung, dass selbst Raue-Pritsche nicht dazu in der Lage wäre. Wie seine Mutter faszinierte ihn auch die alte Lehrerin schwer. Nach ihrem Unterricht in dem sie nur harmlose Kreaturen zu Gesicht bekamen, hätte er ihr nicht zugetraut, mit derartigen Wesen zu arbeiten. Aber schließlich war sie wohl nicht umsonst Lehrerin für magische Geschöpfe.

Molly drängte Fred sich zu beeilen, sie wollte nicht grundlos so schnell wie möglich hier raus. Sie konnten auch Feindkontakt keinesfalls ausschließen.

„Also Mum, du überrascht mich heute, wenn wir jemals wieder gezwungen sind zu kämpfen, dann will ich das unbedingt an deiner Seite tun.", meinte Fred, während sie das Feld nach Katie absuchten.

„Glaub mir.", meinte sie ernst, „Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um zu verhindern, dass es jemals wieder soweit kommt."

Fred war ihr dankbar, dass sie sich ihren mütterlichen Instinkten zum Trotz bemühte seinen Arm nicht anzusehen.

„Du bist am Leben.", meinte sie streng, und er wusste weshalb, sie hatte ihm ansehen können, wie seine Gedanken zu seinem unnütz gewordenen Arm gewandert werden, „Und ich will, dass das so bleibt, also sollten wir uns beeilen."

Sie konnten Katie nicht rufen, es war zu riskant. Auch bestand durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass sie gar nicht bei Bewusstsein war.

„Da liegt jemand!", eilte eine Hexe zu ihnen zurück und zeigte in die Richtung.

Sie bewegten sich geschlossen, da sie hier zu gefährlich war sich zu trennen, selbst wenn das die Suche verlängerte.

Hastig näherten sich Fred und Molly der Gestalt.

„Das ist keine Frau.", schüttelte Fred den Kopf, und war überrascht, als seine Mutter umso schneller wurde.

„Bill!", klang ihre verzweifelte Stimme wieder ganz nach der Mutter die er kannte.

Fred erschrak so sehr, dass er einen Moment außer Stande war sich zu bewegen. Erst als er den Schock überwunden hatte, stürmte er zu seiner Mutter und seinem Bruder.

„Mum?", klang es sehr ungläubig und mehr gehustet als gesprochen.

„Sucht Katie.", meinte Molly streng, „Ich muss seine gröbsten Wunden heilen, ehe wir ihn transportieren können."

Fred nickte zwei Leuten zu, die bei ihnen bleiben sollten. Er blickte zurück aufs Feld. Die feindlichen Truppen waren weit zurück gefallen, sie hingegen waren den größeren Kreaturen wie durch ein Wunder entgangen, die Truppen des Ministeriums hätten bestimmt noch eine Weile damit zu kämpfen.

„Katie.", rief er so schwach, dass es nicht lauter war, als würde er nur sprechen.

Er hatte schon keine Hoffnung mehr. Sie konnte niemals so weit geflogen sein. Was wenn ein Kröter sie gepackt hatte?

„Fred.", vernahm er da plötzlich schwach.

Er hielt es nicht für möglich, als er Katie nur wenige Meter entfernt von sich am Boden liegen sah.

„Katie.", wiederholte er und kniete sich zu ihr hin, „Ich habe sie gefunden."

Die umstehenden Leute hätten die Entwarnung nicht gebraucht, aber er konnte nicht anders als sie zu geben.

„Du siehst gar nicht so schlimm aus.", atmete er auf, als er keine Verbrennungen entdecken konnte.

„Mir ist so kalt, Fred.", klang sie dann allerdings so unglaublich schwach, dass Fred das Blut in den Adern gefror.

Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, wie viel Überwindung es ihn kosten würde. Behutsam, fasste er sie an der Seite an.

„Ich muss dich auf den Bauch drehen, Katie.", seine Stimme zitterte, sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht, denn er ahnte Böses.

Tränen stiegen ihm ins Gesicht, als er sie leicht angehoben hatte. So unversehrt Katie auch von vorne aussah, ihr Rücken war es nicht. Alles was noch an Kleidung übrig war, war in ihre Haut gebrannt.

„Bei Merlin.", entfuhr es einer der Hexen die ihn begleiteten.

„Fred, was ist mit mir Fred.", bebte und zitterte ihre Stimme.

Weniger aus Angst, viel mehr, weil sie tatsächlich fror.

„Kann jemand von euch heilen!", fragte er in die Runde, doch alle schüttelten den Kopf.

„Nur das nötigste.", war die einzige Antwort die er bekam.

„Mum! Mum!", schrie er, es war ihm völlig gleichgültig geworden, wer ihn hörte, Katie musste dringend geholfen werden.

Als er sah, wie die Gestalt seiner Mutter sich erhob und zu ihnen lief, konnte er nur an eines denken: Er hatte Katie das angetan. Es wäre sein Verschulden, sollte sie den Tag nicht überleben. War das die Strafe dafür, dass er seine Frau und sein Kind so einfach aufgegeben hatte?

Molly tat was sie konnte, aber an ihrem Gesicht konnte er ablesen, dass was für Katie notwendig wäre ihre Heilkünste bei weitem überstieg.

„Wir müssen sie mit einem Schwebezauber über das Feld zu unserer Basis bringen.", meinte Molly, „Schnell."

„Wie geht es Bill?", fragte Fred.

„Ihn ebenfalls.", meinte Molly bitter, „Lass uns keine Zeit verlieren."

Fred dachte keinen Moment darüber nach, sondern wies sofort eine umstehende Hexe an den Schwebezauber zu vollführen. Seine Unfähigkeit mit der linken Hand richtig zu zaubern hatte schon zu viel Schaden verursacht.

„Wäre ich ins Refugium gegangen...", begann er den Gedanken.

„Dann wäre Bill hier verblutet, Fred, also fang jetzt nicht an darüber nachzudenken.", meinte seine Mutter so streng, dass der Sohn in ihm, sofort parierte und die destruktiven Vorstellungen auf weiteres verbannte.

Ein Blick zurück aufs Feld sagte ihm, dass sie noch Zeit hätten. Die Flugeinheit hatte es geschafft sich neu zu formieren und zu sammeln. Ihr Einsatz musste nun viel effektiver sein, dachte Fred, ehe er sich dem Wald zuwandte, den es zu erreichen galt. Molly ließ Bill neben Katie her schweben. Beide gaben kaum Laute von sich. Katie weil sie viel zu schwach war, und Bill, vermutlich um sie nicht unnötig zu beunruhigen. Die Stille aber quälte Fred so viel mehr. Er hätte sie zu gerne durchbrochen, aber im Moment ging ihm nicht einmal ein Scherz über die Lippen. Er brauchte George. Aber der Gedanke an ihn machte es nicht einfacher. Sie waren noch weit davon entfernt das Schloss zu erreichen.

„Es sind unsere Leute!", hörte er schon von weitem das Schreien einer Hexe, die diesen Umstand zu ihrem Glück rasch erkannt hatte.

„Gebt den Weg frei!", erklang die Stimme von Raue-Pritsche und erstaunt betrachtete Fred den Wassergraben, der hier noch kurze Zeit zuvor nicht existiert hatte. Brücken wurden über den Graben gelegt.

„Wir mussten einen Weg finden uns von den Bodentruppen abzuschirmen.", erklärte Raue-Pritsche, die sie an der Brücke willkommen hieß und ins Lazarett führte.

Viele Verletzte lagen hier, doch die Betreuung ließ zu wünschen übrig. Es sah nicht danach aus als wüsste hier jemand was er oder sie tat.

„Wir haben keine Heiler und Heilerinnen. Auch nicht in unserem Versteck.", erklärte sie.

„Sollten wir sie nicht ins Versteck bringen?", fragte Molly.

„Es war einfacher den Graben zu errichten.", meinte Raue-Pritsche bitter.

„Verstehe.", meinte Molly und sie und Fred verstanden rasch warum, nur wenige Meter weiter lagen noch mehr Verletzte und sie durch das Dickicht des Waldes zu befördern wäre keine leichte Aufgabe.

„Das heißt wir können ihnen hier nicht helfen.", sprach Fred dann die dringendste Sache an, während seine Mutter und die Hexe Bill und Katie auf einem provisorischen Lager unterbrachten.

„Violet hat etwas mehr Ahnung.", erklärte Raue-Pritsche und rief eine junge Hexe zu ihnen.

Sie untersuchte erst Katie und dann Bill, ehe sie „Kröter" murmelte und begann Bill mit ein paar Zaubern zu heilen ehe sie Molly eine Tinktur reichte, die sie anwenden sollte.

„Er wird wieder, er ist ziemlich zäh. Fast übermenschlich."

Fred ahnte woher es kam: von der Wunde die Greyback ihm zugefügt hatte. Niemals hatte er gedacht, dass er dafür dankbar sein könnte. Als sich seine und die Blicke seiner Mutter trafen, war ihm klar, dass ihr ganz ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen. Sie dachten erst sie hätten ihn dadurch vielleicht verloren und am Ende sollte es ihm nun wohl das Leben retten. Dass aus so etwas Entsetzlichem etwas Gutes entspringen konnte, gab Fred wieder ein wenig mehr Hoffnung.

Sie erstarb, als sie Violets Blick sah. Sie saß schon eine Weile vor Katie, die mittlerweile nur noch zitterte und wandte offenbar Zauber an, die sie wärmten, denn das Zittern ließ nach.

„Ich kann es ihr nur erträglicher machen, das ist alles was ich tun kann. Ein Heiler oder eine Heilerin wäre das einzige das ihr jetzt noch helfen könnte.", klang Violet nicht mehr so erschüttert, wie jemand anders wohl reagiert hätte.

Fred verstand warum, er musste sich nur umsehen. Katie war bestimmt nicht die einzige die dem Tode nahe war.

„Zwei Heiler sind in Hogsmeade.", meinte Fred, „Vielleicht mehr, wenn sie das Refugium geräumt haben."

„Das Problem ist sie hierher zu bekommen. Wir sind von Hogsmeade abgeschnitten.", erklärte Raue-Pritsche ihnen die Ursache für ihren Mangel.

„Wie lange noch?", fragte Fred und nahm Katies Hand.

„Nicht mehr lange.", schüttelte Violet den Kopf.

„Oliver.", war sein erster Gedanken, „Jemand muss Oliver holen."

„Fred, er ist mitten in der Schlacht.", brachte Molly ihn hart zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen.

„Du bleibst bei ihr, Mum. Lass sie keinesfalls alleine...", er sprach es nicht zu Ende, seine Stimme riss ab.

„Was willst du tun?", fragte sie.

„Ich brauche einen Besen.", erklärte er, „Ich fliege nach Hogsmeade."

„Sie fangen die Leute ab.", meinte Raue-Pritsche ernst.

„Ich fliege so weit ich kann unter den Baumkronen.", erklärte Fred, „Und ich nehme einen Umweg."

„Früher oder später musst du aus dem Wald hinaus und auf dem offenen Feld hat noch immer das Ministerium die Kontrolle.", wandte Raue-Pritsche ein.

„Es war mein Versagen.", meinte Fred nur und sein Blick sagte klar, dass er nicht bereit wäre darüber zu diskutieren.

„Du musst den Heiler oder die Heilerin auch zu uns zurück bringen.", sprach Molly dennoch ihre Bedenken aus, und er ahnte, dass Teil ihrer Bedenken sich darin begründeten, dass er mit seiner Einschränkung noch nie geflogen war, „Ich werde dich begleiten."

„Nein, das werde ich tun.", hörte Fred die bekannte Stimme von Oliver Wood, der den Besen in der Hand zu ihnen stürmte und neben Katie in die Knie ging, über ihren Kopf strich und sie sanft küsste.

„Oliver.", murmelte sie und an ihrer Stimme war klar zu hören, dass sie sich längst im Fieberdilirium befand.

„Shhh.", machte er, „Ich sorge dafür, dass es dir bald wieder besser geht. Halte durch!"

Fred und Oliver besprachen sich am Weg, denn es gab keine Zeit zu verlieren. Sie würden zur selben Zeit losfliegen wie die Flugeinheit, die sich nach ihrem Rückzug wieder gesammelt hatte und bereit war erneut anzugreifen. Ein Mitglied des nordirischen Widerstandes übernahm die Leitung der Gruppe.

„Es ist meine Schuld.", meinte Fred, als sie bereits nebeneinander auf ihren Besen saßen, bereit abzuheben, „Mein Zauberstabarm ist nutzlos und ich habe den Zauber in die falsche Richtung ausgeführt. Die Kröter wären sonst nie auf uns losgegangen. Und ich kam auf die Idee die Armee zu unterwandern."

„Genausogut könntest du sagen es wäre verantwortungslos von Raue-Pritsche massive Exemplare der Kröter aufs Feld zu scheuchen, wenn wir nicht sagen können, ob nicht unsere eigenen Leute von ihnen attackiert werden.", meinte Oliver, „Katie und ich wussten worauf wir uns einließen. Wir sind alle nur Menschen. Wir tun unser bestes. Selbst wenn wir nicht immer die besten Entscheidungen treffen. Aber ich vertraue darauf, dass du zum entsprechenden Zeitpunkt der Ansicht warst, deine Entscheidungen wären die besten."

„Ich habe mich übernommen.", meinte Fred bitter, sich daran erinnernd, dass er glaubte er müsse sich gleich um drei Kröter kümmern."

Oliver schwieg einen Moment, der Fred die Zeit gab die quälende Frage wieder aufzuwerfen, wieso er sich überhaupt entschieden hatte in diesen Kampf zu ziehen, während seine Frau und sein Kind in Gefahr schwebten und er als Kämpfer fast unbrauchbar war.

„Lass uns keine Zeit verlieren.", meinte Oliver nur, er klang nicht verärgert und gab ihm zu seiner Überraschung offenbar wirklich keine Schuld.

Fred spürte schnell, dass seine Einschränkung in der Luft noch ein größeres Problem war als auf der Erde. Dem Quidditch verdankte er es, dass er imstande war zu fliegen ohne sich festzuhalten. Nicht ständig, aber doch die überwiegende Zeit. Solange sie noch im Dickicht verborgen waren, wo die Manöver am komplexesten waren, weil es keinen einfachen Weg hindurch auf die andere Seite des Waldes gab, benötigte er seinen Zauberstab nicht so dringend. Er hielt den Zauberstab zwischen einer Hand und den Besenstiel geklemmt. Es war nicht besonders komfortabel, aber er wusste er würde sich daran gewöhnen. Früher oder später. Früher wäre ihm lieber, dachte er und betrachtete seinen Flug als gutes Training für die Zukunft.

Endlich am Waldrand angelangt wagten sie sich ein Stück nach draußen, sie konnten von hier gut das Kampfgeschehen vor Hogwarts überblicken. Die Flugeinheit tat ihr bestes, aber Fred wurde den quälenden Gedanken nicht los, dass sie der Armee dennoch haushoch unterlegen wären, sollten sie nicht bald Verstärkung bekommen. Er fragte sich ob die Leute aus London sich schon auf den Weg gemacht hatten.

„Ich sehe niemanden.", meinte Oliver.

„Was nicht zwangsläufig ein gutes Zeichen ist.", meinte Fred bitter.

„Denkst du wir sollten es versuchen?", fragte Oliver.

„Haben wir eine andere Wahl? Ob wir warten oder einen weiteren Umweg nehmen, wir verlieren nur kostbare Zeit.", war Fred sich sicher, „Aber es ist letztendlich deine Entscheidung."

Oliver rechnete ihm das Zugeständnis hoch an.

„Wenn wir es langsam angehen, haben wir wahrscheinlicher Heiler und Heilerinnen für die Verletzten, aber für Katie ist es vermutlich zu spät.", stand er vor einer Entscheidung wie zuvor Fred selbst.

Er wünschte Oliver müsste seinetwegen nicht ähnliches durchmachen wie er selbst.

„Ich fliege von hier. Wenn es mich erwischt, ist es weniger tragisch. Du fliegst weiter und versuchst es dann von einer günstigeren Position.", meinte Fred, „Mindestens einer von uns wird es schaffen. Das verspreche ich dir."

„Sollte nicht ich...", sprach Oliver an, was Fred natürlich erwartet hatte.

„Nein, gerade deshalb nicht.", erklärte allerdings Fred, „Überlass es mir."

„Leichter gesagt als getan."

„Ich weiß.", sagte Fred, ließ ihm aber keine Gelegenheit etwas zu entgegen, sondern raste so schnell er konnte davon hinaus in die Nacht.

Er wandte sich nicht um, er wusste Oliver war klug und vernünftig genug nicht zu riskieren ihm zu folgen. Er würde den sicheren Weg nehmen. Er hatte gar keine andere Wahl. Fred hatte sie ihm genommen, damit er sich nicht später Vorhaltungen machen müsste, sollte er es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen oder wegen seiner Aktion gar kein Heiler oder gar keine Heilerin bei den anderen Verletzten ankommen. Er könnte Fred dafür hassen, und das wäre viel besser für ihn als sich selbst zu hassen.

Lange rührte sich nichts, doch natürlich war er nicht alleine und konnte nicht ungesehen nach Hogsmeade gelangen. Er verstand dadurch, dass er den sichereren Weg zurück nehmen musste. Er durfte nicht an die Zeit denken, die er dadurch verlieren würde. Als der Fluch knapp über seinen Kopf vorbei zog, da er geschickt ausgewichen war, wurde er sich wieder seines Armes bewusst. Er konnte entweder kämpfen oder mit Manövern ausweichen, eine andere Wahl hatte er nicht. Mit Oliver an seiner Seite wäre es erheblich einfacher gewesen. Fred entschied sich für die Manöver. Seine Zauber hatten gerade die Tendenz schief zu gehen, es wäre also besser rasch zu verschwinden. Während er beschleunigte und einen Looping vollführte, wurde er fünf Mal fast getroffen. Eine siebenköpfige Gruppe verfolgte ihn. Fred verstand nicht, warum er es wert war so viele Leute dafür zu verwenden, aber vermutlich dachten sie, bei ihrer enormen Überzahl, konnten sie sich auch das einfach leisten.

Eine Hexe holte sehr rasch auf, sie war offenbar eine ausgezeichnete Fliegerin. Als sie auf seiner Höhe war und den Zauberstab auf ihn richtete deutete er eine geplante Drehung um 180 Grad an, tauchte aber stattdessen schnell ab, zu seinem Entsetzen aber, traf ihn der Zauber, den sie in weiser Voraussicht nach unten gerichtet hatte, und brachte ihn ins Schleudern.

„Ich habe das Manöver erfunden.", höhnte sie und er erkannte Greta Grant, eine ehemalige Quidditch Spielerin mit Weltruhm, die sich nach ihrer Karriere für eine Position im Ministerium entschieden hatte.

„Sie waren einmal eines meiner Idole!", meinte Fred trotzig und enttäuscht über ihre politische Zugehörigkeit.

Greta reagierte nicht auf seine Worte, sie schoss wie ein Blitz hinter ihm her, als er bemüht keines ihrer Manöver anzuwenden, den Weg nach Hogsmeade weiter bestritt. Die anderen hatten sie längst abgehängt. Aber offenbar dachte Greta, sie hätte sie ohnehin nicht nötig.

„Ich kenne sie Weasley.", meinte sie finster, als sie wieder viel zu nahe an ihn heran kam, „Sie waren ein ausgezeichneter Quidditsch Spieler. Daher gebe ich ihnen die Chance sich zu ergeben."

„Ja, klar, ich ergebe mich.", meinte er und klang bemüht ernst, flog dann aber einfach davon.

Ein Fluch streifte ihn und er überlegte, ob er Greta im Kampf nicht überlegen wäre. Er verlangsamte und richtete den Zauberstab auf sie. Ein Fluch schoss in ihre Richtung, aber sie bemühte nicht einmal ihren Zauberstab. Er verstand nicht sofort was geschehen war, als sein Fluch zurückgeworfen wurde und ihn mit seinem Eintreffen vom Besen schleuderte.

„Accio Besen.", schrie Fred und glaubte nicht an einen Erfolg, als er plötzlich schmerzhaft von unten her getroffen wurde und ein Stück weit zurück in die Luft geworfen wurde, diesmal allerdings mit seinem Besen. Er war weit unten, ganz knapp über den Boden, aber er erkannte, dass er sich in der Zone befand in die sich die Armee noch immer nicht bewegt hatte. Nur noch einige Meter trennten ihn von dem Ort an dem er Xenophilius Lovegood zuletzt gesehen hatte.

Er schrie auf, als ihn erneut ein Fluch traf und vom Besen riss, der ohne ihn weiter auf die Dorfgrenze von Hogsmeade zuraste.

„Wartet, es könnte einer von uns sein!", vernahm er die Stimme von Xenophilius.

„Ich bin es, Fred Weasley.", quälte er hervor.

„Hab ich es nicht gesagt.", fühlte sich Xenophilius bestätigt und schickte einige seiner Leute aus ihn zu holen.

So wurde Fred also zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend getragen. Xenophilius verließ seinen Posten und begleitete ihn in einer Lager, wo die Heiler und die Heilerin am Werk waren.

„Wie sieh es auch bei euch?", fragte er sofort.

„Wir haben es zurück in den Wald geschafft, aber es gibt viele Verletzte, wir brauchen einen Heiler oder eine Heilerin.", meinte er.

Xenophilius war nicht begeistert, aber er sah durch den Raum.

„Einen könnten wir vielleicht entbehren."

„Wie viele habt ihr?", war Fred gewillt zu feilschen.

„Eine Heilerin, zwei Heiler und eine Pflegerin."

„Gib mir zwei.", meinte Fred und hoffte die Pflegerin, die ihn versorgte, würde dem Gespräch aufmerksam lauschen, „Wir haben mehr Verletzte und mindestens eine ist im Begriff zu streben."

Xenophilius ging ein paar Schritte auf und ab, während sich die Pflegerin um seine Wunden kümmerte.

„Ich und Brian werden dich begleiten.", erklärte sie und nahm Xenophilius so die Macht die Entscheidung zu treffen, was Fred sehr erleichterte, er hatte befürchtet es würde länger dauern und Zeit war das, was ihnen am meisten fehlte.

„Wir müssen sofort aufbrechen.", meinte Fred, woraufhin die Pflegerin den Heiler holen lief.

„Gut gepokert, Mr Weasley.", meinte Xenophilius in einem höchst undurchsichtigen Ton und Fred vermochte beim besten Willen nicht zu sagen ob Xenophilius es ihm übel nahm oder nicht.

Als er auch noch nach mindestens einem Besen verlangte, verzog Xenophilius etwas die Miene, ließ aber einen bringen.

„Ich hoffe du denkst daran, dass Hogsmeade nicht fallen kann. Wir haben die Bevölkerung des Refugiums noch bei uns.", meinte er wenig angetan von den Ereignissen.

„Ich hoffe du denkst daran uns Leute zu schicken, sollte die Verstärkung aus London hier ankommen. Wenn Hogwarts fällt, fällt Hogsmeade keine Stunde später.", gab er unbeeindruckt zurück, worauf Xenophilius ebenso unbeeindruckt nickte.

Sie verstanden einander, sie waren beide mit Aufgaben betraut, die sie zwangen schwerwiegende Entscheidungen zu fällen.

Gerade, als sie das Lazarett verließen, stürmte eine Hexe auf sie zu und rannte Fred fast nieder.

„Langsam, langsam.", versuchte er sie, die offenbar unter großem Stress stand zu beruhigen.

„Ich muss Xenophilius Lovegood finden. Mir wurde gesagt er sei im Lazarett!", sagte sie mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte.

„Das ist er. Aber sag, was ist passiert?", fragte Fred, „Wir brechen zur anderen Einheit auf, wir sollten vielleicht informiert sein."

In dem Moment trat auch schon Xenophilius hinter ihnen aus dem Gebäude und sah Fred etwas unfreundlich an. Offenbar weil er das Gefühl hatte er würde ihn mit der Frage an die Hexe übergehen.

„Du willst zu mir!", meinte er und blickte Fred streng an.

„Das Refugium!", platzte es dann aus ihr heraus, „Es können wieder alle zurück, die zurück wollen."

Sie war völlig aufgelöst, trotz der scheinbar guten Nachricht, Fred konnte daher davon ausgehen, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert war.

„Der Todesser?", fragte er sogleich.

„Tot!", erklärte die Hexe und begann zu weinen, „Er ist nicht der einzige, der jüngste Sohn der Smith Familie und eine Weasley sind tot."

All seine unterschwellige Abneigung gegenüber Xenophilius schwand, als er Fred, der von der Nachricht getroffen, nach hinten kippte, auffing und fest an den Schultern hielt und dann ruhig fragte.

„Weiß man um wen es sich handelt?", fragte er die Frage, die Fred nicht stellen konnte, weil er es längst wusste, wer außer Angelina sollte von seiner Familie noch dort sein?

Ginny musste längst weg sein, dachte er, dann jedoch zog er die Möglichkeit in Betracht, dass dem nicht so war. Die Vorstellung zuzulassen war keine gute Idee.

„Sie war schwanger. Ihr Name... ihr Name... er fängt jedenfalls mit A an, Alina vielleicht, das kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen.", stammelte die Hexe und begann dann zu weinen.

„Angelina? War ihr Name Angelina?", entfuhr es Fred und er bereute dabei viel zu hart zu klingen, da die Hexe nur noch bitterlicher weinte.

„Ich weiß es nicht... ich weiß es doch nicht...", wiederholte sie nur verzweifelt.

„Schon gut.", meinte Xenophilius und winkte hinein in das Lazarett.

Ein Zauberer kam und führte die weinende Hexe nach drinnen. Fred spürte die Tränen die sich in seinen Augen sammelte. Er hatte es zu verantworten, er hatte nicht alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um es zu verhindern. Er hatte nach Größerem gestrebt, aber was gab es Größeres als seine Familie. Bitter blickte er in Richtung Hogwarts. Was immer auch geschah, es musste ihm gelingen jene seiner Familie zu retten die noch lebten. Und wenn er dabei starb. Wenn er nur dabei starb.

Er wollte losgehen, doch Xenophilius hielt ihn zurück, er war kräftig genug. Der Umstand überraschte Fred, er sah nicht danach aus.

„Du hast eine Aufgabe.", meinte er mit eindringlicher Stimme, und schrie dann beinahe, „Hast du gehört?"

„Ja.", meinte Fred, fast trotzig.

„Du hast ein ganzes Leben um den Verlust deiner Familie zu betrauern, alles was ich von dir verlange sind ein paar Stunden, die das Leben von uns allen verändern werden.", erklärte Xenophilius, „Aber vielleicht sollten wir jemand anderen schicken."

„Nein.", meinte Fred sofort und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die tränenden Augen, „Es wäre Verrat was ich begonnen habe nicht zu Ende zu bringen. Ich habe getan was Angelina von mir erwartet hätte, sie würde auch von mir erwarten, dass ich weiter mache."

Xenophilius nickte, und tief in ihm fragte eine sehr leise Stimme, ob er es nicht deshalb tat, weil die Frage, ob es tatsächlich das war, was Angelina gewollt hätte, keinen Platz in seinen Schlachtplänen hatten.

„Katie.", kehrte diese Wirklichkeit dann wieder zu ihm zurück, und er wusste er musste diese Wirklichkeit zu Gunsten der anderen opfern, „Wir haben schon viel zu viel Zeit verloren."

Sie durfte nicht auch noch sterben. Ohne Abschiedsworte, mit einem leichten Nicken gen Xenophilius, schwang er sich auf seinen Besen. Er rief den Heiler zu sich, der hinter ihm Platz nahm. Er würde gegebenfalls übernehmen, was Fred nicht konnte, während er manövrierte: Feindliche Angriffe abwehren. Die Pflegerin schwang sich neben ihm auf den Besen. Sogleich hoben sie ab. Sie mussten den längeren Weg nehmen, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. So würden sie zumindest Oliver am Weg treffen.

Es gelang ihnen ein ganzes Stück weit zu fliegen, ehe sie bemerkten, dass die feindlichen Flieger und Fliegerinnen auf sie aufmerksam wurden. Fred rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten, war aber sehr überrascht, als er von Hogsmeade her eine Gruppe in die Lüfte aufsteigen sah. Sie näherten sich der feindlichen Einheit. Xenophilius hatte also entschlossen, dass Hogwarts wichtiger war als Hogsmeade, nun da die Flüchtlinge zurück ins Refugium kehrten.

Auf halben Wege traf er Oliver, der sehr erleichtert darüber war, dass der größte Teil der Reise bereits hinter ihnen lag und glimpflich verlaufen war.

Fred konnte es kaum glauben, als sie problemlos nahe der Verletzten landeten. Sofort führte Oliver den Heiler und die Pflegerin zu Katie. Molly, die ihre Hand hielt, gab den Weg frei und rückte näher zu Bill. Fred nahm nicht weit von ihr neben Bill und seiner Mutter Platz.

„Mit der nächsten Einheit werde ich wieder fliegen."

Bills Worte überraschten ihn nicht.

„Ich würde dich begleiten, aber ich tauge enttäuschenderweise mehr am Boden als in der Luft.", deutete er auf seinen Arm.

Sein Nicken gab ihm die Gewissheit, dass ihre Mutter ihm bereits davon berichtet hatte. Freds Augen wanderten zu Katie. Der Heiler wandte Zauber an, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Es sah fast etwas brutal aus, als es Katie am ganzen Körper riss.

„Ich denke es ist besser sie sehen nicht zu.", wandte sich die Pflegerin an Oliver.

„Deidre!", rief der Heiler überraschend und es klang nicht gut.

Sie ließ Oliver stehen, und bemühte sich Katie nieder zu halten, die unter Schmerzen zu schreien begann, während der Heiler weitere Zauber auf sie warf.

Molly ging hinüber zu Oliver.

„Komm.", sagte sie und nahm ihn an der Hand, er reagierte nicht, sondern betrachtete voller Entsetzen Katies Körper, der unter den Zaubern bebte, Molly wurde daher strenger und wiederholte, „Komm!"

Er folgte ihr, nahm aber seine Augen nicht von Katie, deren Schreie nicht nur die anderen Verletzten in Unruhe versetzten. Molly nahm Oliver in den Arm, der völlig unerwartet zu heulen begann. Fred war kurz davor selbst der Trauer nachzugeben, als er daran dachte, dass er nicht auch noch Olivers Frau auf dem Gewissen haben durfte.

Fred sah hinüber zu Katie, es sah aus als würde ihr Körper gleich unter der Last zusammenbrechen, doch dann sah er auch, dass es nicht umsonst war, er sah, wie sich auf ihrem Rücken neues Fleisch und etwas neue Haut gebildet hatten. Da war immer noch die riesige, klaffende und mit Sicherheit schwer entzündete Wunde, doch beständig wurde sie kleiner.

Es war ein langsamer Prozess und nicht nur einmal fragte er sich, ob es den Effekt den es hatte wirklich wert war, nur um sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie sonst sterben würde. Er wunderte sich, dass die Behandlung sie nicht umbrachte.

„Wir müssen ihr eine Pause gönnen.", meinte Deidre.

Der Heiler sah nicht überzeugt aus und murmelte eine weitere Formel. Erneut riss es Katies gesamten Körper. Dann ließ er sie ruhen. Der Heiler wandte sich Bill zu, während Deidre Katies Stirn kühlte. Molly gestattete Oliver nicht von ihrer Seite zu weichen, sie hielt ihn immer noch davon ab zu Katie zu sehen.

Fred aber ließ sich neben Katie nieder, sah sie entsetzt an. Sie sah so schwach aus, so blass.

„Ich weiß was du dich fragst.", meinte Deidre und schenkte ihm ein mitfühlendes Lächeln, „Die Antwort ist ja. Aber es sieht nicht schlecht aus. Sollte sie die Behandlung überleben, dann wird sie es schaffen."

„Die Behandlung...", meinte er und brach ab.

„Wie gesagt. Die Antwort ist ja.", war ihr Lächeln nun mehr gezwungen, aber die Hand die sie nach ihm ausstreckte und auf seine legte, die war ernst und sie war tröstend, kraftspendend, „Sie ist so nahe am Abgrund, nichts anderes würde noch Wirkung zeigen."

Er würde ihr sein Leben geben, dachte Fred, für Angelina und sein Kind käme das Opfer zu spät. Aber Katie könnte es haben, er würde es ihr einfach reichen. Es wäre jetzt ganz leicht.

„Brian.", meinte Deidre und kurz wusste Fred nicht was sie damit sagen wollte, dann aber sah sie den Heiler der hinter ihm stand, „Denkst du es ist schon wieder an der Zeit."

„Wenn wir zu lange warten verlieren wir wieder die Hälfte von dem was wir schon gewonnen haben.", meinte er überzeugt.

Fred erhob sich und trat zur Seite. Katies schrille Schreie setzten ihm zu. Er blickte zu Oliver, der bei jedem Schrei ganz wie er zusammenzuckte.

„Gibt es denn nichts, das es ihr erträglicher machen kann.", schrie Fred als er glaubte er müsse sich gleich übergeben, und sich wunderte, dass Katie es nicht längst tat.

„Wir müssen alle Energien, auch ihre eigene, auf diesen Zauber konzentrieren.", gab ihm Deidre als Antwort.

Brian konnte nichts sagen, vermutlich hatte er ihn nicht einmal gehört. Er war damit beschäftigt einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf Katie zu werfen.

Als er längst nicht mehr daran glaubte, erstarben die Schreie, und dennoch Katie atmete.

„Mehr können wir nicht für sie tun, alles andere wäre zu viel für sie in ihrem Zustand.", meinte Brian.

Die Wunde war nicht länger entzündet, sie war sehr sauber und Deidre sprach eine Beschwörung, die sie vor jeglichen Kontakt schützte. Zwei Drittel ihres Rücken waren geheilt.

„Wir haben viel geschafft, mehr als ich für möglich hielt.", meinte Brian.

Erst jetzt ließ Molly Oliver gehen, der sich langsam an Katies Seite wagte.

„In ein paar Tagen können wir versuchen den Rest zu heilen. Tränke und Tinkturen, sollten wir welche bekommen, könnten die Heilung solange unterstützen.", erklärte Brian weiter.

„Sie wird leben?", vergewisserte sich Fred.

„Ja.", meinte Brian, „Wenn nichts anderes ihren Zustand verschlechtert, wird sie das. Sie muss allerdings gut geschützt werden. Eine Kleinigkeit könnte bereits zu viel für sie sein."

Fred sah Katie noch einmal an, dann Oliver.

„Ich werde mich auf den Weg machen, ich schließe mich einer Bodentruppe an."

Oliver küsste Katie auf die Stirn.

„Ich fliege.", meinte er und auch Bill erhob sich, nickte Oliver zu.

Molly erhob sich ebenfalls. Fred war froh, dass sie an seiner Seite kämpfen würde. Er hoffte nur, sie würde ihn wenn es nötig war nicht daran hindern zu tun, was zu tun war. Er würde alles geben. Auch sein Leben wenn die Umstände es verlangten.

Molly und Fred befanden sich in der Mitte der Truppe, die vor einer der Brücken wartete.

„Hast du Neuigkeiten über Angelina erfahren?", fragte sie Fred dann, natürlich würde sie davon ausgehen.

„Nein. Die Situation ist unverändert.", log er.

Natürlich durchschaute sie seine Lüge, sie hatte schließlich schon viele davon gehört und kannte die subtilen Bewegungen seines Gesichtes, seines Körpers. Sie brauchte nichts zu sagen, ihr Blick genügte.

„Sie sind tot.", meinte Fred und war froh, als das Kommando zum Abmarsch im selben Moment gegeben wurde.

Sie liefen los und Molly hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr mit ihm zu reden. Er wusste was sie ihm sagen wollte, was ihr auf der Zunge brannte, sie wollte ihm sagen nicht leichtsinnig zu werden. Sie wollte ihm sagen wie untröstlich auch sie war. Er war so froh, dass sie nicht die Gelegenheit dazu bekam und die Gruppe immer näher und näher an feindliche Linie kam.

Als er bereits den ersten Zauber warf, wild um sich schoss erkannte er voller Entsetzen, dass sie keine Chance hatten. Nicht ohne Verstärkung. Er sah die Massen, die sich auf sei zubewegten, während sie es gerade erst mit den ersten die sie getroffen hatten aufnahmen.

Fred war erstaunt über sich selbst, er machte kaum noch Fehler, langsam schien sein Gehirn sich an die Umstellung auf die andere Hand zu gewöhnen. Er schlug sich sogar in den Duellen ähnlich gut wie er es gewohnt war. Er wusste was ihm die Kraft gab, er wollte sie vernichten, das Ministerium zerschlagen und wen von seiner Familie er noch retten konnte retten.

Molly kämpfte nicht unweit von ihm. Er war sich sicher ihre Motivation war der seinen sehr ähnlich, er glaubte fest auch ihr stünde die völlige Vernichtung des Ministeriums im Sinn. Die Feinde und Feindinnen rückten immer näher auf. Er schlug sich tapfer. Was ihn beunruhigte war, dass seine Mutter immer weiter abgedrängt wurde. Obwohl sie sogar mehr Soldaten und Soldatinnen bezwang, drängten andere Soldaten und Soldatinnen sie immer weiter von der Gruppe ab.

„Mum!", schrie er, als sie völlig isoliert von ihnen war und versuchte sich durchzukämpfen, doch er hatte keine Chance.

„Pack sie!", schrie eine Hexe.

Fred würde es nicht zulassen, nicht jetzt. Wild schoss er ohne Rücksicht auf die Flüche die auf ihn geworfen wurden, auf die Einheit. Eine Weile ging es gut, dann aber winkte die Hexe, die seine Mutter fassen wollte ein paar Leute heran. Als er einen weiteren Fluch auf die Gruppe warf, prallte er zurück. Er ließ sich nicht unterkriegen, konnte aber auch nichts mehr tun. Er dachte schon seine Mutter wäre verloren, als plötzlich Bill, nun auf einem Besen, sich in Sturzflug begab und ihre Mutter packte, ehe die Gruppe sie erwischen konnte.

Fred machte das einzige was in der Situation sinnvoll war und sah, wie die anderen es ihm gleich taten. Sie zogen sich zurück. Sie konnten nichts gegen die Gruppe ausrichten. Fred warf ein paar Blicke zurück während er davon eilte. Er sah sich die Distanz an, die die Leute die von der Hexe gerufen wurden zurückgelegte hatten.

Die Artefakte waren also nicht allmächtig. Sie hatten einen begrenzten Radius. Fred kehrte nicht zurück zur Basis, gemeinsam mit einer anderen kleinen Gruppe, der auch Molly sich anschloss, wollten sie noch einmal einen Angriff wagen, diesmal von einer anderen Richtung her.

„Wir haben keine Chance ins Schloss zu gelangen.", meinte er bitter, als er das Ausmaß der Katastrophe betrachtete.

Sollten sie auch nur ihre Ränder mit den Artefakten ausstatten, war ihre einzige Hoffnung der Luftangriff. Aber ihre Gruppe war zu klein, um genug ausrichten zu können, um sie zum Rückzug zu zwingen.

Während sie auf die nächste Gruppe stürmten sah Fred etwas, das ihn verstörte. Soldaten und Soldatinnen umzingelten eine kleine Gruppe, die sie mit einem Portschlüssel abtransportierten.

„Askaban.", sprach seine Mutter aus was er vermutete, ihre Stimme zitterte fast unmerklich, aber ihm entging es nicht.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Direkt nach Ritas Verschwinden wandte sich Ginny den gerahmten Bildern zu, die die Wände des gesamten Raumes schmückten, sie konnten von hier beobachten, wie ihre Truppen das Ministerium Stock für Stock einnahmen und wie sogar ein Teil der Leute des Ministeriums unverzüglich zu ihnen überlief. Es sah alles aus als wäre es gemalt, was dem ganzen einen Hauch des Surrealen verlieh.

„Sie müssen dafür trainiert haben.", schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

„Ich denke sie haben in der Zeit ihrer Flucht einfach einiges lernen müssen.", vermutete Ginny, „Und natürlich im Krieg."

Draco schwieg eine Weile. Dann drehte er sich um, Ginny tat es nicht, sie wusste wohin er sah.

„Wir können ihn nicht da liegen lassen.", stellte Draco fest.

Ginny sah zwischen den Bildern hin und her und durchforstete die Menüs.

„Der Raum wird nicht überwacht, es gibt keine Aufzeichnungen über den Vorfall.", meinte Ginny, „Ich denke wir sollten auf Carl warten."

Draco nickte und sah wie Ginny mitfiebernd ihren Leuten zu, die sich wirklich verdammt gut schlugen.

„Ich kann es kaum glauben.", meinte Draco.

„Ich glaube es erst wenn sie an den 50 Leuten vor unserer Tür vorbei sind."

Es war erstaunlich, als zwei Aurorinnen und ein Auror vor ihrer Tür ebenfalls sofort überliefen als Carl ihnen zurief, dass der Minister längst in ihrer Gewalt war. Die anderen aber nahmen ihre Aufgabe sehr ernst. Obwohl die Auroren und Aurorinnen trainiert waren lief der Kampf sehr positiv für sie, nur wenige gingen zu Boden. Und für sie kamen zwei nach, wie bei einer Hydra.

Als Carl endlich vor ihrer Tür angelangt war positionierte sich ein Teil der Einheit, der Rest lief wieder los um sich im Ministerium zu verteilen.

Ginny öffnete Carl die Tür.

„Die Verstärkung aus London ist gerade zur rechten Zeit...", begann Carl und schloss dann rasch hinter sich die Tür, als er sah, dass jemand am Boden lag.

Er ging schweigend an ihnen vorbei und sah hinunter zur Leiche.

„Wo ist Rita?", war er erzürnt.

„Zu ihrer Verteidigung, ich denke sie dachte wirklich nicht, dass es funktionieren würde.", meinte Ginny und war selbst überrascht sich für Rita auszusprechen.

„Das macht natürlich alles komplizierter.", seufzte Carl, „Sie werden aufgrund der Krise und des Ablebens des Ministers einen neuen oder eine neue aus ihrer Mitte wählen. Es wäre leichter gewesen wir hätten den Minister in unserer Gewalt und die Möglichkeit ihn ins Exil zu schicken."

„Sie sagte sie liebt sie und ihre Familie, sie wollte keinen von euch Schaden zufügen.", kam Ginny Ritas Bitte nach.

„Ich nehme an es gibt keine Aufzeichnungen?", fragte Carl und war noch nicht bereit Ritas Worte wirklich zu hören.

„Nein.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Wir werden später beraten wie wir vorgehen, wenn wir die Nachricht des Todes des Ministers verkünden.", meinte Carl, „Wir müssen überlegen ob es auf lange Sicht besser oder schlechter für uns ist uns von ihrer Tat zu distanzieren."

Carl nahm kleine goldene Objekte aus seiner Hand und reichte jeden von ihnen eines.

„Jetzt wo wir die Kontrolle haben können wir problemlos damit kommunizieren.", erklärte er und sah sich dann die Bilder an der Wand an.

„Es ist wundervoll.", sagte er schließlich, „Wir sind es nun die Apparation, Portschlüssel, Flohnetzwerk und Portschlüssel kontrollieren. Ich werde unverzüglich Leute nach Hogwarts schicken. Es gibt Protokolle, wir können damit sehen, was rund um Hogwarts vor sich geht."

Ginny und Draco traten nahe an das Bild heran. Carl ließ Listen erscheinen, die Transporte nach Askaban zeigten. Sie verstanden sofort was er suchte. Als er ihn gefunden hatte wandte sich Carl vom Bild ab.

„Es sind so viele.", meinte er, „Sie werden uns damit unter Druck setzen. Und wenn wir den Tod des Ministers verkünden, dann sind sie verloren."

Carl sah die Listen genauer durch.

„Es hat den Anschein als hätten sich die Truppen aus dem Inneren von Hogwarts zurückgezogen. Wenn das der Wahrheit entspricht und Hogwarts auch unter unserer Kontrolle steht, sollten wir eine Delegation aus Hogwarts einladen und die Lage besprechen.", beschloss er, „Ich muss zurück um die Truppen zu befehligen und zu versuchen Kontakt mit Hogwarts aufzunehmen, euch beide brauche ich hier. Es wird nicht einfach werden das Ministerium über die nächsten Tage und Wochen zu halten, macht euch da keine Illusionen. Wir müssen alles tun um einen blutigen Bürgerkrieg und eine Konterrevolution zu verhindern, was durch den Tod des Ministers wesentlich erschwert wird."

Die Worte hallten in Ginnys Kopf wieder. Es verlieh der ganzen Situation etwas offizielles. Die Revolution war in vollem Gange.

„Was ist mit ihm?", meinte Draco und zeigte auf den Minister, er konnte nicht erwarten ihn nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, und Ginny musste gestehen, dass es ihr nicht anders ging.

„Es wäre vielleicht ratsam hier sauber zu machen ehe unser Besuch kommt. Versteckt die Leiche hier in diesem Raum, versteckt sie gut. Und vorläufig kein Wort dazu zu irgendjemand. Es ist ganz essentiell, dass sie es auch niemanden mitteilen den sie noch so sehr vertrauen. Diese Information in falschen Händen könnte den Tod oder noch schlimmeres für all jene die auf dieser Liste stehen bedeuten."

Damit ließ Carl sie zurück. Draco begann sofort den Raum zu reinigen, während Ginny sich der Liste annahm.

„Draco.", meinte sie dann, „Deine Mutter ist auf der Liste. Sie wurde nach Askaban gebracht."

Sie hatte keine Zeit sich um Draco, der leicht zusammen sackte zu kümmern, sie durchforstete voller Entsetzen die Liste. Es waren so viele und auch Charlie befand sich darunter.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Schon eine ganze Weile war es Fred gelungen nur die richigen Bewegungen auszuführen. Er hielt sich die Soldaten und Soldatinnen vom Leib. Aber es gelang ihnen nicht Raum zu gewinnen. Sie wurden zwar nicht abgedrängt, aber sie kamen nicht weiter voran. Während das Ministerium ständig Nachschub für Leute die ausfielen schicken konnte, hatten sie keinen derartigen Luxus. Gerade, als er einen weiteren Erfolg zu verzeichnen hatte, sah er wie unweit von ihm Bill vom Besen geschossen wurde. Mit einem Schrei stürzte er. Oliver flog ihm hinterher in der Absicht ihn zu fangen, war aber erfolglos, Zumindest seinen Sturz konnte er abbremsen.

„Wir müssen zu ihm!", schrie Fred seiner Mutter zu, die nicht weit von ihm stand, denn er konnte bereits sehen, wie sich Leute näherten, die gewiss einen Portschlüssel bei sich trugen.

Molly nickte ihm zu, er rückte näher auf. Mit vereinten Kräften bekämpften sie dicht nebeneinander stehende Hexen, kaum waren sie gestürzt drängten sie durch den frei gewordenen Spalt. Mühsam mussten sie die Flüche der umstehenden Soldaten und Soldatinnen abwehren. Sie gelangten rechtzeitig zu Bill, schossen um sich so gut sie konnten, aber Fred sah schnell ein, dass es aussichtslos war. Alles was sie tun konnten war es die Feinde und Feindinnen, die nun einen Kreis um sie geschlossen hatten, so lange wie möglich davon abzuhalten sie abzutransportieren.

Molly warf einige Heilzauber auf Bill und es gelang ihr seinen Zauberstab herbeizurufen. Zu dritt hatten sie zumindest eine etwas bessere Chance. Doch der Kreis wurde enger. Ein Soldat griff nach Bill, als dieser beschäftigt war den Fluch einer Soldatin abzuwehren. Gerade rechtzeitig konnte Fred den Soldaten behexen. Dafür aber schnappte ein Soldat ihn an seinem rechten Arm, der immer noch in der Schlaufe hing. Molly warf sogleich einen Fluch zurück, Bill schütze wiederrum sie. Dann unternahm eine Soldatin ein Manöver mit dem niemand von ihnen gerechnet hatte. Er warf sich nach vorne und schnappte nach Bill und Molly mit denen er stürzte.

„Nein!", schrie Fred und warf einen Fluch auf den Soldaten.

Er wurde ein Stück weit zurück geworfen, doch ein Fluch traf Fred in den Rücken. Der Soldat kam aber schnell auf die Beine und versuchte es wieder. Er erwischte Molly, die einen seiner Flüche abwehren musste und daher nicht auch noch seinen Sprung stoppen konnte.

„Nein, nicht Mum!", schrien Fred und Bill zur selben Zeit.

Bill stürzte sich auf den Soldaten und rang ihn von seiner Mutter. Fred gab ihnen allen Deckung, aber es war fast unmöglich. Als Molly endlich wieder ihren Zauberstab schwang, und einen Fluch abwehrte, der Bill getroffen hätte, sprang eine Soldatin sie an.

„Nein.", schrien Fred und Bill, als sie begriffen, dass sie nicht den Soldaten mit dem Portschlüssel erwischt hatten.

Ihre Mutter verschwand gemeinsam mit der Soldatin. Bill trat sich den Soldaten von den Beinen, auf denen er lag und raffte sich auf.

„Dafür werden sie bezahlen!", sagte Bill zu Fred.

Rücken an Rücken standen sie völlig von ihren Leuten isoliert im Schlachtfeld. Wieder gingen die Soldaten und Soldatinnen über zu ihrer Taktik und sprangen sie einfach an, und rissen sie zu Boden.

Gerade als Fred glaubte es wäre zu Ende mit ihrem Kampf, wurde ein Geschrei laut. Alle hielten plötzlich inne, aber Fred war schnell genug und ließ sich nicht irritieren. Er entwischt dem Griff eines Soldaten und es gelang ihm Bill von seinem Angreifer zu befreien. Sie kamen zumindest wieder auf die Füsse.

„Alle nach hinten!", ertönte plötzlich ein Befehl und einige der Leute die sie umzingelten, zogen ab.

Fred und Bill nutzten ihre Chance, sie hatten nicht vor es mit der geringeren Zahl aufzunehmen, sie wollten näher ins Zentrum.

Ein gekonnter Fluch von Fred genügte, und ein Soldat ging zu Boden und gab somit den Weg frei. Die Brüder warfen Flüche auf alle die sie zu treffen imstande waren. Hinter ihnen kam bereits der Nachschub. Mit einem Mal hatte sich die Situation offenbar gedreht. Fred sah gerade Kingsley und nickte in seine Richtung, um seinen Bruder darauf zu verweisen, als er mit einem starren Blick auf Fred und Bill gerichtet mit einer großen Gruppe, die auch Gefangene transportierte, mittels Portschlüssel verschwand. Es war erstaunlich wie schnell die nun so viel größere Gruppe das Feld unter seine Kontrolle brachte. Zwar blieben anfangs Gruppen zurück, die mit Artefakten ausgestattet waren, doch niemand ließ sich beirren. Wo die Magie versagte, verwendeten sie andere Mittel.

Die Leute die letztendlich zurückblieben verstreuten sich am gesamten Gelände. Sie versuchten zu fliehen, aber ihren Leuten gelang es die meisten zu schnappen.

„Wieso kommen sie erst jetzt.", meinte Fred bitter und sah seinen älteren Bruder an.

„Wir holen sie da raus.", sagte Bill überzeugt, als Fred das nicht genügte setzte er dem etwas nach, „Sie hat es einmal geschafft, sie wird es auch ein weiteres Mal schaffen."

Als Fred an die Mutter dachte, mit der er gekämpft hatte, die er sogar noch mehr bewunderte, als die Mutter die er nur zu gut kannte, wollte er ihm fast glauben. Als sie gemeinsam in Richtung der Tore Hogwarts schritten, wunderte er sich, dass seine Mutter und er im gesamten Krieg gegen Voldemort kein einziges Mal wirklich lange Seite an Seite gekämpft hatten.

Sie waren noch nicht am Tor angelangt, als Fred sich an die Explosion des Astronomieturmes erinnerte.

„Wir müssen nach hinten zum Turm.", meinte er, und setzte dem etwas nach als Bill nicht sofort reagierte, „Der Astronomieturm ist explodiert. Hast du es nicht mitbekommen?"

Bill schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe auch nur davon gehört, aber wir sollten sehen ob es Überlebende gibt.", meinte Fred.

Bill stimmte dem zu und so schnell ihre Füße sie trugen liefen sie am Eingang vorbei und die Schlosswand entlang.

Alles war leer, sie sahen während sie sich dem Astronomieturm näherten keine einzige Gestalt. Dann aber bogen sie um eine Ecke. Was sie sahen war grauenvoll. Reste menschlicher Körper, Steine und menschliche Körper lagen durcheinander am Boden.

„Hol Hilfe!", meinte Fred zu Bill, der keinen Moment zögerte, obwohl ihnen beiden klar war, dass es immer noch gefährlich für einen einzelnen war.

Fred wusste nicht wo er beginnen sollte. Langsam schritt er durch das Trümmerfeld, bemüht nicht auf die Lebenden oder das was von den Toten geblieben war zu treten.

Die erste Lebende die er sah war Aurora Sinistra. Er wandte den einzigen Heilzauber an, den er kannte und tatsächlich kam sie wieder zu Bewusstsein. Er sah hinauf zum Turm. Was immer sie getan hatte, ihr war es gelungen ihren Fall zu bremsen, anders konnte er sich ihren Zustand nicht erklären.

„George? Hatten wir Erfolg?", fragte sie als erstes und Fred wurde ganz anders.

Er sprang auf, irgendwo hier war sein Zwilling.

„Ich bin Fred.", meinte er und ließ die Lehrerin liegen.

„George!", schrie er so laut er konnte.

Seine Frau und sein Kind waren tot, er konnte nicht auch noch seinen Zwilling verloren haben. Erst dadurch begriff er wie viel kleiner der Widerstand im Vergleich zu den Leuten die gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatten sein musste. Fast überall traf es auch Leute die ihm nahe standen oder er kannte.

„George!", schrie er verzweifelt und lief dann eine Weile ziellos über das Feld. Er bemerkte nur am Rande, dass Bill mit einigen anderen zurückgekehrt war.

„Es gibt noch keinen Weg ins Schloss.", meinte Bill, zu ihm, sein Blick änderte sich, als Fred ihm in die Augen sah.

„Wer?", wusste Bill sofort bescheid.

„George. Er muss hier irgendwo sein.", sagte er, ehe sein großer Bruder ihn fest an sich zog.

„Wir finden ihn.", meinte Bill überzeugt.

Fred löste sich aus der Umarmung und sah sich um. Sinistra half bereits den anderen sich um die Verletzten zu kümmern.

Fred wanderte etwas weiter in eine andere Richtung. Er kam an Michael Corner vorbei, der immer wieder Chos Namen wiederholte. Aber Sinistra legte ihm nur die Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hilfe!", hörte Fred plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme.

Er und Bill beschleunigten ihre Schritte und liefen in das kleine Wäldchen.

„Madam Hooch!", riefen sie hinauf zu dem Baum in dessen Krone sie festsaß.

Seine Fluglehrerin zu sehen ließ ihn kurz aufatmen, er konnte nicht beschreiben was es ihm bedeutete die alte Frau am Leben zu wissen. Obwohl die Last der Angst um seinen Bruder sofort zurückkehrte, blieb auch etwas Hoffnung zurück.

„Endlich.", klang Rolanda Hooch sehr erleichtert.

Fred konnte gut verstehen warum sie es war. Von ihrer Position aus hatte sie alles mitansehen müssen, aber keine Chance gehabt zu helfen.

„Mein Zauberstab und mein Besen haben den Sturz wohl nicht überlebt.", erklärte sie, „Schließlich ist es ja nicht so als würde ich gar keine stablose Magie beherrschen."

„Sehen sie von da oben noch irgendjemanden?", fragte Fred hoffnungsvoll.

„Da hinten.", zeigte sie in eine andere Richtung, „Hinter dem Hügel. Ich kann es nicht beschwören, aber ich glaube ich habe jemanden fallen sehen."

Fred überließ es Bill Madam Hooch zu befreien, er eilte so schnell er konnte den Hügel hoch. Fred fühlte sich elend, als sich Enttäuschung breit machte, kaum hatte er Remus Lupin entdeckt.

Zu seiner Überraschung bedurfte es nicht viel Können ihm zu helfen. Sein einfacher Heilzauber war schon genug. Die Vermutung in ihm wurde laut, dass auch hier der Wolf am Werk gewesen war.

„Ich lebe?", konnte Remus es offenbar selbst nicht fassen.

„Ich suche George.", meinte er.

„Und Harry!", kam Bill gefolgt von Madam Hooch angelaufen. Wir haben alle bis auf die beiden gefunden.

Da sie so weit abseits kein Glück hatten, kehrten sie um, wo Aurora Sinistra sie in Empfang nahm.

„Ich habe befürchtet, dass sie die beiden nicht gefunden haben.", meinte sie bitter, „Sie waren die letzten am sollten die Suche allerdings keinesfalls aufgeben."

Fred wusste genau worauf sie anspielte, aber er wollte sich nicht damit abfinden, dass von seinem Bruder nur Körperteile zurück geblieben waren.

„Wir wissen nicht einmal ob wir Erfolg hatten.", hörte er die bitteren Worte von Michael Corner, der seine Hände immer noch um Chos toten Körper geschlungen hatte, „Mir wurde mein Zauberstab aus der Hand geschlagen. Sie hat einen Zauber auf mich geworfen, wieso hat sie einen Zauber auf mich geworfen. Wieso hat sie den Stab nicht auf sich selbst gerichtet."

Fred ertrug es kaum den weinenden Michael anzusehen, er durfte nicht an seine tote Frau denken, nicht solange er George nicht gefunden hatte. Er blickte hinauf zum Astronomieturm, wohin könnte die Explosion sie geschleudert haben?

„Das Dach!", kam ihm sofort die Idee, „Ich brauche einen Besen!"

Tatsächlich waren einige Besen unversehrt und gemeinsam mit Bill stieg Fred in die Luft. Sie schwebten über den Turm, aber sie sahen nichts. Dicht flogen sie das Dach entlang. Die Wand hinunter. Fred war nicht bereit aufzugeben. Sie passierten ein Fenster. Fast wäre er daran vorbei geflogen, dann aber sah er hinein.

„Bill!", rief Fred außer sich, „Bill sie sind IN Hogwarts!"

Fred flog an das Fenster, aber ein Schutz der um es lag schleuderte ihn zurück.

„Nein.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Wir müssen einen Weg nach drinnen finden.", hielt Bill ihn an Ruhe zu bewahren und sie flogen zurück zur Gruppe, um ihnen die Neuigkeiten weiter zu geben.

Während er erzählte, sah Fred Demelza, die sich nicht rühren konnte, aber am Leben war. Er wünschte ihr, dass sie anders als im Falle seines Armes, bald wieder im Stande wäre ihre Glieder zu bewegen.

„Der Spiegel!", meinte Michael und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, er hatte offenbar bis jetzt gebraucht um zumindest wieder soweit zu funktionieren, um an die wesentlichsten Dinge zu denken, „Wir müssen überprüfen ob er funktioniert."

Er lachte auf, als er ein Bild sah. Als Fred sich zu ihm beugte reichte er ihm den Spiegel, Michael selbst griff mit bitteren Blick in Chos Tasche, holte ihren Spiegel hervor. Remus hatte seinen beim Flug verloren. Deshalb scharrten sich nun alle um die zwei verfügbaren.

„Dennis!", war Fred erfreut den Jungen zu sehen, „Wie sieht es bei euch aus?"

„Wir sind erst dabei das volle Ausmaß der Katastrophe zu erfassen.", meinte er bitter, „Soweit wir sagen können haben wir sie alle vertrieben. Das Ministerium ist in unserer Händen."

Fred konnte nicht glauben was er hörte. Aber es war nicht an der Zeit zu fragen, wie es zustande gekommen war.

„Harry und George sind verletzt. Sie liegen bewusstlos im dritten Stock, neben dem Porträt von Calissa von Gröningen.", meinte Fred.

Sogleich gab Dennis die Befehle.

„Könnt ihr uns ins Schloss lassen?", fragte Fred dann.

„Wartet vor dem Eingang, wir werden zunächst ein paar Vertreter und Vertreterinnen von euch einlassen. Wir haben selbst ohnehin niemanden der euren Verletzten helfen könnte.", meinte Dennis.

„Wir haben einen Heiler und eine Pflegerin. Es würde sich anbieten das Lazarett, das wir im Wald haben in die Große Halle zu verlegen.", meinte Fred.

„Besprechen wir das sobald eure Delegation da ist."

„Delegation.", murmelte Fred.

„Das Ministerium erwartet eine von uns, ich nehme an es wäre in eurem Interesse auch eine von euch zu schicken.", erklärte Dennis.

Fred blickte in die Runde.

„Ich würde uns selbst dringend raten uns mit der Gruppe aus dem Verbotenen Wald zusammen zu tun.", meinte Fred, „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier unsere Basis errichten wollen."

Dann wandte er sich an Dennis.

„Ich nehme an wir sollten auch um eine Delegation aus Hogsmeade und aus dem Refugium bitten?", fragte er.

„Hogsmeade?", war Dennis überrascht.

„Nun, ihr habt auch still und heimlich das Ministerium übernommen.", meinte Fred.

„Nein, das waren nicht wir. Wir dachten das ging von euch aus.", war Dennis überrascht.

„Wer hat euch eingeladen?", fragte Fred und hatte bereits eine Ahnung.

„Ginny, Draco und Zacharias Vater.", meinte er.

„Und Mum dachte sie wäre wohin sie ging in Sicherheit.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

An sie zu denken schmerzte ihn. Die Dementoren hatten ihr schon das letzte Mal so sehr zugesetzt, wie sollte sie das noch einmal durchstehen ohne das Wissen, dass sie Erfolg gehabt hatten.

„Wir haben George und Harry.", meinte Dennis plötzlich, „Sie sind am Leben. Ich muss aufhören."

Fred schlug das Herz zum Hals. Sie lebten, aber Dennis hatte nichts über ihren Zustand preis gegeben.

Er atmete tief durch.

„Nun, Waldgruppe.", begann er kopfschüttelnd und war sich nicht sicher, wie er zu der Spaltung der Gruppe stehen sollte, „Ich denke wir sollten unsere Leute und Hogsmeade informieren und dann eine Delegation entsenden."

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Fleur war mit Romilda, Cormac und einer Handvoll Verletzter zurück in der Hütte geblieben. Bald hatte es sich als weniger effektiv erwiesen die Verletzten zu transportieren. Vor einer Weile war ein Heiler vorbei gekommen und hatte sichergestellt, dass sie sich alle in stabilem Zustand befanden.

„Wir sollten kämpfen.", meinte Romilda schließlich, „Fleur kommt schon ohne uns klar. Denk an den Ruhm!"

Cormac schluckte, er war nicht überzeugt von ihrer Idee.

„Sollten nicht zumindest zwei Personen hier sein, falls einer etwas zustößt?", fragte er.

Fleur rollte mit den Augen, die beiden waren nicht auszuhalten. Die eine war größenwahnsinnig geworden, der andere wollte sich am liebsten in einem Loch verkriechen.

„Wir bleiben alle hier, wir haben es zuvor entschieden.", stellte Fleur klar und beruhigte dadurch Cormac.

„Wir haben nicht einmal unsere Besen, was wenn Nachschub kommt.", war Romilda unzufrieden.

„Mittlerweile findet jeder seinen Weg aufs Schlachtfeld.", seufzte Fleur, „Und es wird Zeit zu begreifen, wie wichtig unsere Aufgabe ist. Wir schützen die Leben all der Menschen die sich hier in unserer Obhut befinden."

„Schon gut, schon gut.", verdrehte Romilda die Augen.

Cormac hingegen nickte zustimmend zu Fleurs Worten und hörte damit gar nicht mehr auf. Fleur konnte nicht sagen, wer ihr am meisten auf die Nerven fiel. Gerade als sie die Anweisung an Cormac geben wollte sich um einen Zauberer zu kümmern, fühlte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Bauch.

„Oh Merlin! Das Baby kommt!", stieß Cormac einen Entsetztenschrei aus.

„Sei nicht albern.", war Fleur genervt, „Es ist noch lange nicht so weit."

Als sie versuchte weiter zu gehen, fühlte sie erneut den selben Schmerz.

„Setz dich lieber.", war nun sogar Romilda besorgt und schob ihr einen Sessel hin.

„Es ist eigenartig.", meinte Fleur, „Es ist als..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was?", wollten Cormac und Romilda nun beide wissen.

„Es ist als wüsste ich, dass nichts gutes durch die Tür kommt.", meinte sie und sah die beiden dann nicht weniger verwirrt an als sie sie anstarrten, „Was rede ich, es klingt ja fast nach einer Prophezeiung."

Cormac besah skeptisch ihren Bauch.

„Hattest du vor der Schwangerschaft seherische Fähigkeiten?", fragte er.

Fleur verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Wahrsagerei hat mich nie sonderlich begeistert."

Das brachte Cormac nur dazu ihren Bauch genauer zu betrachten.

„Vielleicht ist es das Baby."

„Was?", schüttelte Fleur ungläubig darüber, dass er nun dem ungeborenen Kind seherische Fähigkeiten unterstellen wollte den Kopf, „Ich sage euch das nächste was zur Tür hereinkommt ist jemand der uns sagt, dass der Kampf zu Ende ist."

Fleur bekam eine Gänsehaut, als der Boden plötzlich knarzte. Sie atmete schnell wieder auf und wollte schon über sich selbst lachen, als plötzlich die Tür aufflog.

Fleur befürchtete schon es wären weitere Verletzte, doch was da kam war noch viel schlimmer. Eine Gruppe Soldaten und Soldatinnen stürmte durch die Tür. Die Versuche von Fleur, Romilda und Cormac sie auszusperren waren nicht von Erfolg gekennzeichnet.

„Schnell!", meinte Romilda im Flüsterton und sie und Cormac sahen beide auf ihren Bauch, „Verschwinde durch die Hintertür."

Fleur sah zwischen den beiden, den Soldaten und Soldatinnen und ihren Verletzten hin und her. Cormac und Romilda hatten keine Chance, selbst wenn ein Teil der Verletzten, die nun begannen sich zu erheben, sie unterstützen würden.

Sie legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch und dachte dann an Bill. Sie konnte unmöglich davon laufen.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

**A/N: **Noch wurde nicht alles aufgelöst, ich habe entgegen meines ursprünglichen Plans spontan aus diesem Kapitel zwei gemacht, um euch nicht noch länger warten zu lassen.

StarbucksCoffee, Shelly und Rebecca: Danke für die Rückmeldungen! Schön dass ihr hier seid und mitlest! Das freut mich sehr!

Shelly: Ich sollte das Schlusskapitel mit 25.8.2012 geschrieben haben, um meine Wette zu gewinnen. Mein Ziel wäre es das Kapitel auch schon an diesem Tag online zu stellen, aber es ist möglich, dass es sich wegen Korrekturlesen um ein paar Tage verzögert. Auf jeden Fall sollte die Geschichte wenn alles nach Plan verläuft mit spätestens Anfang September tatsächlich abgeschlossen sein.

Übrigens noch eine Anmerkung am Rande: Auf das Kapitel „Ritas Riot" habe ich mich schon sehr sehr lange Zeit gefreut. Seit Hermine Rita im Sicheren Hafen eingefangen hat um genau zu sein.


	123. Die Besetzung Hogwarts

**A/N: **Ich empfehle als Musik das Violin Cover vom Game of Thrones Intro für dieses Kapitel und alle in zukünftigen Kapiteln folgenden Fred Szenen. Sonst bleiben meine alten Empfehlungen aufrecht.

P.S. Ich habe meine Wette gewonnen. Am 25.8.2012 wenige Minuten vor Mitternacht habe ich die Geschichte beendet. Ich muss die letzten Kapitel nur noch Korrekturlesen. :)

**119 Die Besetzung Hogwarts**

Fred schritt mit Madam Hooch der kleinen Gruppe voran. Michael ließ Chos toten Körper auf einer notdürftigen Trage schweben. Remus transportierte die verletzte Demelza auf die selbe Weise. Bill und Aurora Sinistra bildeten das Ende ihrer kleinen Gruppe.

„Da wird man aus dem Schloss geschleudert, und schon gehört wesen einer neuen Gruppe an.", meinte Madam Hooch und machte kein Aufhebens darum, dass es auch sie nicht sonderlich begeisterte plötzlich eine Delegation entsenden zu müssen.

„Sie wollen mit der Delegation nach drinnen und sich ansehen, was genau da vor sich geht?", fragte Fred, der zumindest einen Vorteil darin sah sich erst zum Wald zu begeben: Er könnte nach Katie sehen.

Madam Hooch schüttelte auf Freds Frage aber nur den Kopf.

„Ich finde es ganz angenehm unter offenen Himmel zu verweilen.", meinte sie und fügte scherzend hinzu, „Ich warte auf die nächste förmliche Einladung."

„Sie haben Angst, dass das Minsterium wieder seine Füße ins Schloss setzt.", hatte Bill zumindest ein wenig Verständnis dafür.

„Also wenn sie jetzt noch immer keine anständigen Zauber über das Schloss gelegt haben, die das unterbinden, können wir alle von Glück sagen hier draußen zu sein.", war Madam Hooch allerdings überzeugt.

„Sie haben Angst die Kontrolle zu verlieren und davor, dass das Schloss durch chaotische Zustände nicht länger seine Funktion als Festung gegen das Ministerium erfüllen kann.", erklärte Sinistra, klang aber nicht danach als würde das in ihren Augen die Vorgehensweise rechtfertigen.

Am Feld waren viele Verletzte zurückgeblieben, die Abtransporte hatten gerade erst begonnen. Fred, Madame Hooch, Bill und Sinistra nahmen jeweils einen oder eine Verletzte mit sich. Bei den Brücken angekommen dauerte es eine Weile, ehe Raue-Pritsche den Befehl gab eine Brücke hinunter zu lassen.

„Die flüchtenden Ministeriumstruppen hätten beinahe eine unserer Brücken benutzt.", erklärte sie ihre Vorgehensweise, „Wir haben einige Leute ausgesandt, als wir erfuhren, dass eine Flugeinheit von Hogsmeade her in den Wald eingedrungen ist."

„Wie sieht es in der Hütte aus?", fragte Bill sofort, „Ist meine Frau noch dort?"

„Es ist der sicherste Ort hier im Wald. Ihre Frau und die McLaggans versorgen dort ein paar Verletzte, die wir verlagerten ehe wir uns entschlossen haben das Lazarett direkt hier aufzubauen.", meinte Raue-Pritsche.

„Katie Wood! Wissen sie wie es ihr geht?", fragte Fred.

„Sie kommt wieder auf die Beine. Keine Sorge, Mr Weasley, sie ist eine zähe Kämpferin, war sie immer schon.", versicherte ihm Raue-Pritsche, „Wir haben hier Schichtbetrieb. Sie und Mr Wood schlafen gerade. In sechs Stunden können sie nach ihnen sehen."

Fred atmete beruhigt auf und sah sich dann nach seinen ursprünglichen Begleitern und Begleiterinnen um. Madam Hooch und Sinistra beschritten eine kleine Runde, und nickten einander recht beeindruckt zu, ehe sie wieder zu ihnen stießen.

„Also wenn wir schon einer willkürlichen Gruppe zugeordnet werden, hätte es nicht besser kommen können, wir haben Wilhelmina.", lachte Madam Hooch.

„Oh ja, und denk an all unsere nicht menschlichen Helfer und Helferinnen, die sie hier um sich geschart hat.", war Sinistra ganz angetan.

Raue-Pritsche wurde fast etwas verlegen, als ihre Kolleginnen sie so sehr lobten.

„Wollen sie mit der Delegation ins Schloss und in Folge ins Ministerium?", fragte Fred und umriss kurz was sie in Erfahrung gebracht hatten.

„Ach, ich mache mir nichts daraus an solchen Diskussionen teilzunehmen. Ich halte hier die Stellung, ich denke sie werden wohl in unserem besten Interesse handeln, Mr Weasley.", meinte Raue-Pritsche, „Wo ist eigentlich ihre Mutter?"

Bill und Fred warfen sich bittere Blicke zu.

„Wir befürchten in Askaban.", erklärte Bill, ehe seine Unruhe zu groß wurde, „Verzeihen sie, aber ich möchte nach meiner Frau sehen."

„Willst du die Delegation begleiten? Oder Fleur?", rief Fred ihm hinterher.

„Das ist vermutlich keine schlechte Idee.", meinte Bill und zog dann weiter.

„Sie sollten nicht alleine gehen.", war Raue-Pritsche nicht besonders angetan und bedeutete zwei Hexen und drei Zauberern ihm zu folgen.

„Irgendwie scheint niemand die Delegation so wirklich ernst zu nehmen.", meinte Fred, als die Gespräche die aufkeimten sich von dieser Sache entfernten, zumindest hatten sie eine Gruppe nach Hogsmeade entsandt um nach einer Delegation zu schicken.

„Mr Weasley, nehmen sie die Sache ernst?", bezweifelte Sinistra, „Aber ich werde sie selbstverständlich begleiten, schließlich habe ich auch meinen Bericht abzuliefern."

„Mir wäre es auch ganz recht, wenn ich euch begleiten könnte.", meinte Remus, „Ich habe noch nichts von Dora gehört."

„Wenn sie wollen, Mr Weasley, kann ich ihnen ein paar unserer Leute für die 'Verhandlungen' überlassen.", bot Raue-Pritsche an, „Aber ich denke es genügt, wenn sie zu viert oder fünft zu dem Treffen gehen, sich einfach mal anhören was sie zu sagen haben und was wir daraus machen können wir immer noch später entscheiden."

„Schon erstaunlich wie unglaublich förmlich die Leute werden, wenn sie meinen etwas Macht zu haben.", schüttelte Sinistra den Kopf.

„Was hast du erwartet Aurora.", amüsierte es Hooch offenbar beinahe, „Es ist immer wieder dasselbe."

„Na dann lass uns hoffen, dass sie diesmal verstehen, dass es wichtig ist diesen förmlichen Eindruck nach außen zu bewahren, aber intern nicht der Bürokratie zum Opfer zu fallen.", erwiderte Aurora.

Ronalda Hooch nickte ihr zu. Natürlich hatten die beiden Damen im Laufe ihrer Leben schon so einiges erlebt.

„Wir sollten ein Lager errichten.", meinte Raue-Pritsche dann, „Und ihr hättet auf Septima bestehen sollen."

„Ja wirklich.", entgegnete Madam Hooch, „Ihre Gesellschaft wäre hier schon sehr angenehm."

Fred lauschte dem Gespräch seiner ehemaligen Lehrerinnen mit einer gewissen Ungläubigkeit, seine Gedanken nämlich begannen sich wieder mehr um Angelina, George und seine Mutter zu drehen. Er bemerkte erst wie versunken er in seine Vorstellungen gewesen war, als Madam Hooch ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Wir sind nur alte Frauen, die schon mehrere solcher Schlachten hinter uns haben.", erklärte sie, „Es ist wohl unserer Art damit umzugehen. Ich glaube fest daran, dass ihr Bruder gut versorgt wird."

„Meine Frau und mein Kind sind tot.", meinte Fred dann und konnte den Schmerz nicht länger zurückhalten.

Er brach vor Madam Hooch zusammen. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm während er weinte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Fred.", meinte sie ergriffen, „Und da müssen sie uns alte Närrinnen ertragen. Es tut mir so leid."

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Bill sah sofort seine Begleiter und Begleiterinnen, er störte sich nicht daran, Raue-Pritsche hatte gut daran getan sie mit ihm zu schicken, schließlich konnten sie eine Begegnung mit Soldaten oder Soldatinnen, die sich nach dem Kampf auf ihrer Flucht in alle Winde verstreut hatten nicht ausschließen. Als sie die Hütte erreichten, bemerkte Bill, dass nicht mehr alle Schutzzauber aufrecht waren. Er teilte es den anderen mit und sie schlichen sich durch das Dickicht. Von außen sah die Hütte unverändert aus, aber sein Herz schlug schnell, es war nicht absehbar was sie im Inneren erwarten würde.

„Wenn ich nicht in 60 Sekunden ein Signal gebe holt ihr Verstärkung.", wies er eine Hexe und einen Zauberer an.

Den anderen dreien bedeutete er ihm zu folgen. Er war sich sicher es gab einen Notausgang, die Frage war, ob man diesen auch als Eingang nutzen konnte. Vorsichtig bewegten sie sich um die Hütte, aber nichts erweckte den Eindruck als könnte es nützlich für sie sein. Sie kehrten zum Eingang zurück und er gab den zwei die warteten ein Signal erneut 60 Sekunden zu warten. Dann öffnete Bill langsam die Tür.

Er wandte sich um und gab den beiden ein Signal. Die rund 30 Soldaten und Soldatinnen warfen Flüche auf eine kleine Gruppe, die wie er es einschätzte hauptsächlich aus Verwundeten bestand. Ganz an der Spitze kämpfte Fleur, zu ihrer Seite befanden sich die McLaggens.

Ehe sie auf die Neuzugänge aufmerksam wurden, gelang es Bill zwei zu entwaffnen. Er steuerte die Zauberstäbe in Fleurs Richtung, es war anzunehmen, dass nicht jeder und jede Verletzte noch ihren oder seinen Zauberstab bei sich hatte.

Fleur lächelte ihm flüchtig zu, als sie ihn sah. Natürlich hatte sie sich nicht einfach in Sicherheit gebracht, mit nichts anderem hatte er gerechnet. Es waren nur etwa doppelt so viele, er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie durchhalten würden, bis Verstärkung da war. Aber das war nicht alles das ihnen gelingen musste, sie mussten es außerdem schaffen Fleurs Bauch zu schützen und so wagemutig sie kämpfte war das gar nicht so einfach.

Bill hatte keine Gelegenheit durch die Menge auf die andere Seite durchzubrechen, doch zumindest konnte er immer wieder versuchen einen Fluch durch die Menge zu werfen und damit jene zu treffen die Fleur und den McLaggens zu schaffen machte.

Sie hielten sich wacker dafür, dass die meisten ihrer Kämpfer und Kämpferinnen erschöpft war. Bill war erleichtert, als endlich die Verstärkung eintraf. Fred, Remus und Madam Hooch befanden sich darunter. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten sie den Raum wieder unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht.

Bill drängte vorbei an den anderen und blieb vor Fleur stehen. Strahlend nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, küsste dann abwechselnd Stirn, Wangen und Lippen, ehe er es glauben konnte und sie in den Arm nahm. Eine Hand strich über die Seite ihrer Bauchwölbung. Als er einen Tritt spürte war erleichtert.

„Sie wusste es.", meinte Fleur ganz aufgelöst, dann zeigte sie auf Cormac und Romilda McLaggen, „Diese schrecklichen Menschen behaupten unsere Tochter sei eine Unheilsprophetin."

„So haben wir das nie gesagt.", meinte Romilda leicht verärgert.

Als Bill allerdings nur zu lachen begann und seine Frau noch einmal küsste, verdrehte Romilda nur ihre Augen und es war auch schon vergessen.

„Komm Cormac, ich denke es gibt noch sehr viel Verwendung für uns.", erklärte sie zu ihrem Mann.

„Natürlich Schatz.", klang es als gäbe er sich geschlagen.

Als er Fleur ein weiteres Mal an sich drückte, blickte Bill hinüber zu Fred. Als er seinen bitteren Blick sah, wusste er, dass etwas schreckliches passiert sein musste.

Gemeinsam mit Fleur ging er auf Fred zu, während er für Fleur knapp umriss was sich seit ihrer letzten Begegnung zugetragen hatte.

„Fred?", fragte er seinen Bruder sogleich.

„Angelina und mein Kind.", meinte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh Fred.", traten Bill Tränen in die Augen, ehe er seinen Bruder an sich zog.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Am Weg zum Schloss trafen Fred, Bill, Remus, Fleur und Sinistra auf die Delegation aus Hogsmeade. Sie bestand nur aus zwei Leuten. Xenophilius stellte seine Begleiterin, die eine üble Miene machte, und die zumindest Fred schon aus dem sicheren Hafen und dem Refugium kannte, als Phoebe vor.

„Es ist gut, dass wir uns schon hier draußen treffen.", meinte Xenophilius, „Ich denke es wäre nicht ungeschickt, wenn wir zuvor schon unsere Positionen diskutieren."

Fred zog die Augenbrauen hoch, war es schon so weit gekommen, dass sie sich gegeneinander verbünden mussten.

„Wisst ihr mehr als wir?", gab sich Fred absichtlich nicht völlig abgeneigt.

„Nein, aber solange nicht klar ist, wie es um das Ministerium bestellt ist und wie es zur Übernahme kam, sind wir lieber vorsichtig.", erklärte Xenophilius.

„Ginny Weasley und ihr Begleiter versicherten mir sie würden Rita Kimmkorn davon abhalten dem Widerstand mit ihrem Wahnsinn zu schaden.", erklärte Phoebe, „Aber nun sind es gerade diese beiden, die vom Ministerium aus nach unseren Delegationen geschickt haben."

Fred konnte ihr Misstrauen nachvollziehen, er aber war stolz auf seine Schwester. Das Ministerium unter ihrer Kontrolle mochte vielleicht der entscheidende Trumpf in ihren Händen sein, der diesem Wahnsinn endlich ein Ende setzte.

„Solange wir nichts wissen, macht es keinen Sinn zu spekulieren.", erklärte Sinistra, „Unsere Delegation hat die Aufgabe einfach anzuhören, was sie uns zu sagen haben. Ich schlage vor wir besprechen uns im Anschluss."

Sowohl Xenophilius als auch Phoebe schienen mit diesem Angebot halbwegs zufrieden zu sein. An Sinistras Blick konnte Fred erkennen, dass die Entwicklungen ihr keineswegs gefielen. Und auch er fand es entsetzlich, wie der Widerstand nun, da sie viel realistischere Chance hatten in Lager zerfiel. Er hätte es viel früher sehen müssen. Nun, da der Sieg so nahe schien, wollte jeder die Kontrolle erlangen und seine oder ihre Ziele durchsetzen.

Es war seltsam, durch die Tore Hogwarts zu treten und dabei nicht das Gefühl zu haben wirklich hierher zu gehören. Selbst nachdem er es verlassen hatte, war Hogwarts immer eine Art Zuhause für Fred geblieben.

Es war Septima Vector, die sie am Eingang in Empfang nahm.

„Meine Güte, Aurora, wo ist denn Rolanda?", war ihre erste Frage noch ehe sie jemanden begrüßte, nur zu verständlich.

„Sie ist im im Wald bei Wilhelmina.", konnte Sinistra sie beruhigen.

„Wilhelmina ist auch wohlauf!", war sie erleichtert.

Es war schön zu sehen, wie Vector sich entspannte. Fred war sich nie bewusst gewesen wie nahe seine ehemaligen Professorinnen einander standen.

„Sie können sich jederzeit unserem Waldlager anschließen.", meinte Fred den die Situation tatsächlich rührte.

Xenophilius verstand seine Intentionen nicht und warf ihm einen weniger begeisterten Blick zu, offenbar betrachtete er es als ernsthaften Versuch von Fred Leute für seine Gruppe zu gewinnen.

„Ich würde sie zu gerne sehen.", meinte Vector, „Vielleicht begleite ich euch später zurück."

Die Aussage gefiel Xenophilius sichtlich noch weniger.

„Hogsmeade kann jeden und jede brauchen, der bereit ist zu kämpfen.", erklärte er leicht verärgert, „Schließlich mussten wir den Großteil der Verstärkung zum Wald schicken."

Aufs Feld meinte er eigentlich, aber sie waren ja jetzt die Waldgruppe. Fred missfiel dieser Wahnsinn, aber er wollte, dass die Situation sich beruhigte.

„Ich werde später, wenn wir zurück im Wald sind Leute sammeln und zurück nach Hogsmeade schicken.", erklärte Fred also, um die Wogen zu glätten, „Keine Sorge, ich erinnere mich an unsere Vereinbarung."

Und das tat er wirklich. Er verkannte auch nicht die Dringlichkeit der Situation, er konnte nur die Entwicklung die sich nun vollzog nicht gutheißen. Xenophilius war zufrieden, sowie Fred die Sache klar gestellt hatte. Er konnte ihn immer noch gut verstehen, seine Position war keine leichte, aber Freunde und Freundinnen voneinander zu trennen, das ging eindeutig zu weit, solange sie andere Optionen hatten.

Alle hatten sich im Fünften Haus gesammelt. Fred erschrak, als er die vielen Verletzten sah. Zuerst lief er seinem Vater in die Arme.

„Dad!", rief Fred erleichtert.

Erst umarmte Arthur ihn, dann Bill und schließlich Fleur.

„Mum wurde gefangen genommen.", überbrachte Fred die erste schlechte Nachricht.

Der Blick seines Vaters wurde glasig. Von ihnen allen, warum musste es gerade Molly treffen, die schon im Krieg so lange in Askaban hatte durchhalten müssen.

„Sie haben auch Charlie.", meinte Arthur bitter.

Fred schluckte, er wollte ihm von seinem größten Verlust erzählen, doch noch war er nicht dazu imstande, nicht solange er nicht wusste wie es um George stand.

„Wie geht es George?", fragte er daher.

„Harry hat ihm das Leben gerettet und im Gegenzug hat George gleich Harry das Leben gerettet. Sie hören beide sehr sehr schlecht, aber sie sind ganz gut davon gekommen. Ein paar Verbrennungen, Abschürfungen, nicht einmal ein Bruch. Wir können von Glück sagen. Harry ist zwar mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen und Pomona hat ihm strikte Bettruhe verordnet, aber auch er wird wieder ganz der Alte.", meinte Arthur während er die Familienmitglieder an das Lager von George und Harry führte.

Fred ließ sich neben seinen Bruder nieder, der sich sofort aufsetzte. Sie nahmen einander in den Arm, und erst in dem Moment gelang es Fred auszusprechen was noch ungesagt geblieben war.

„Angelina und mein Baby sind tot.", erklärte er, „Ein Todesser ist ins Refugium eingedrungen."

George schob ihn ein Stück von sich um ihn in die Augen zu sehen, um in ihnen zu lesen, dass es wahr war.

„Ich habe es nur zufällig erfahren. Jemand aus dem Refugium war gerade in Hogsmeade, als ich einen Heiler und eine Pflegerin holte.", erklärte er, „Sie war sich erst nicht einmal sicher was Angelinas Namen betraf."

Fred verstand nicht, als Georges Blick sich seltsam veränderte und er fast an ihm vorbei sah.

„Was... hat... sie... genau... gesagt?"

Fred schüttelte irritiert den Kopf.

„Sie sagte es wäre eine schwangere Weasley, ihre Name finge mit A an, Alina vielleicht.", wusste Fred nicht worauf George hinaus wollte.

„Es spielt doch keine Rolle, es lag auf der Hand wen sie meinte. Wen sonst sollte sie meinen?"

Sein Bruder nahm sein Kinn, dann drehte er seinen Kopf. Mitten im Raum kniete sie und hielt die Hand einer Elfe und eines jungen Mädchens. Er verstand nicht was er da sah, bis er den leblosen Körper erkannte, der zu Angelinas Füßen lag.

„Alicia.", meinte George fast tonlos.

Fred dachte nicht nach, er zog seinen Zwilling an sich, presste seinen Kopf gegen seine Brust. George schrie gegen seine Brust, er spürte den Druck der Schallwellen und drückte ihn fester. George brüllte und weinte, unfähig und unwillig sich zu beruhigen. Fred drückte ihn einfach fester, während Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Er konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen, denn bis gerade eben war es er gewesen. Fred fühlte sich elend, da er für einen Moment wünschte er wäre es immer noch, denn er kannte sich selbst und er kannte George. George war der sensiblere, der ruhigere, der zurückhaltender von ihnen, George hatte Alicia so lange geliebt, es so lange für sich behalten. Er hatte sich so auf sein Kind gefreut. Fred drückte George fester an sich und weinte mit ihm. Um Alicia und das Kind, aber auch um George selbst. Er hatte mit einem Mal so große Angst davor, dass er seinen George nun für immer verlieren würde.

Fred half ihm auf die Beine, als er soweit war. Er hielt ihn an den Schultern und führte ihn hinüber, wo Angelina mit Alicia auf sie wartete. Ihre Augen waren rot von den vielen Tränen die sie schon geweint hatte.

„Sie hatte keine Schmerzen.", versicherte Angelina George und nahm ihn in den Arm.

George nickte matt. Er ließ Angelina los, ging in die Hocke und strich seiner toten Frau durchs Haar.

„Wieso Fred? Wieso sie?", sah sein Zwilling ihn verzweifelt an, Fred kniete sich zu ihm und hielt ihn fest.

Es gab nichts was Fred sagen konnte. Was er dachte war zu furchtbar. Er konnte Angelina nicht ansehen, weil er in dem Moment immer noch so sehr wünschte es hätte besser ihn getroffen als George. Es entsetzte ihn. Er wusste nicht woran es lag. Daran, dass er sie schon zweimal in Gedanken geopfert und mit ihr und seinem Kind abgeschlossen hatte? Daran, dass er seinen Bruder mehr liebte als sie? Wie könnte er seiner Frau nur jemals wieder in die Augen sehen?

Fred hielt seinen Bruder immer noch, als offiziell eine Versammlung einberufen wurde. Arthur bedeutete Fred zu gehen und nahm seinen Sohn in den Arm. Bill begleitete Fred, während Fleur erst noch Bianca und dann das junge Mädchen begrüßte, das wohl Enid sein musste.

„Fred.", es war Angelina.

Sie, das junge Mädchen und die Elfe gingen auch zur Besprechung.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr wohlauf seid.", meinte Fred und verstand nicht, warum er es nicht von Herzen meinen konnte.

Natürlich konnte er Angelina nicht täuschen.

„Ich wünschte auch, es hätte mich getroffen.", entsetzte sie ihn, „Es ist meine Schuld, dass sie tot ist. Ich habe versucht Su vor dem Todesfluch zu schützen, aber ich konnte den Fluch nur ablenken, und so traf er Alicia."

Ihm gefror das Blut in den Adern als sie meinte: „Keine Sorge Fred, ich kann selbst nicht mit mir leben."

Es wäre so einfach, sie jetzt an sich zu ziehen, in den Arm zu nehmen, sie zu küssen, an sich zu drücken und ihr zu sagen, dass sie aufhören sollte dummes Zeug zu reden. Aber er stand nur da, sah sie an, bis sie an ihm vorbei ging.

„Ich habe euch nicht verdient.", meinte er dann leise, „Ich habe euch geopfert."

Sie drehte sich um, in ihrem Blick lag nicht der geringste Vorwurf.

„So sind wir Fred. Du und ich. Solche Menschen sind wir!", erklärte sie ehe sie sich wieder abwandte.

Ihre Worte machten sie so entsetzlich traurig. Bill, der wohl alles mit angehört hatte, nahm ihn am Arm und führte ihn weiter. Fred sah nach vorne zu Angelina, dann zurück zu George und Alicia. Ja, er und Angelina waren einander so ähnlich. So wie er sich nicht vorstellen konnte mit Angelina eine glückliche Zukunft zu haben, wenn George und Alicia sie nicht auch hatten, ging es auch ihr. Und dann verstand er, dass das was sie hatten auf immer vorbei war. Niemals wieder würden sie ihr Leben zu viert bestreiten. Eine fehlte und ohne sie würden sie alle niemals wieder ganz sein. Sie würden einander nur daran erinnern, was sie verloren hatten. Und obwohl Bill ihm gerade so nahe war, fühlte er sich so unglaublich einsam.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Die Wut in Hermine wurde nur größer, als sie die Verwundeten sah, hörte wer noch aller in Askaban gelandet war, wer umgekommen war. Sie hatte es nicht mehr ertragen still zu sitzen. Während Snape mit McGonagall diskutierte, war sie kurz entschlossen los gegangen.

„Magische Augen?", hörte sie Colin Creevey, der Klang seiner Stimme ließ darauf schließen, dass er nicht völlig überzeugt davon war.

„Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass es dir sogar beim Fotografieren zugute kommt.", wagte Dennis einen Versuch.

Aber Colin wurde nur still, vermutlich weil er ahnte, was es bedeutete die Welt niemals wieder mit denselben Augen sehen zu können.

Sie sah, wie Xenophilius Lovegood seine Tochter in die Arme nahm.

„Sie haben Zacharias!", meinte sie und klang nicht länger wie die verträumte Luna die sie kennen und schätzen gelernt hatte, es brach ihr das Herz.

„Wenn ich aus dem Ministerium zurückkehre, begleitest du mich nach Hogsmeade!", meinte Xenophilius ernst.

Hermine war überrascht, als sie nickte. Aber es war nur naheliegend, er war ihre Familie. Hermine beunruhigte es, wie der Widerstand zerrissen wurde.

Als Angelina mit Rhonda und der kleinen Ella Smith apparierte, brauchte Hermine einen Augenblick ehe sie sah, dass noch eine weitere Person mit ihnen gekommen war. Als sie Alicia erkannte, schlug sie sich die Hände vor den Mund. Die Schreie die George ausstieß drangen ihr durch Mark und Bein, trieben ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie dachte an den Minister. Sie hoffte er wäre in ihren Händen, und nicht geflohen. Sie wünschte so sehr, sie könnte ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richten und den Todesfluch sprechen, ihn für das bestrafen, was er ihnen angetan hatte.

Sie ging kein weiteres Mal zu Harry, er verstand sie gerade sowieso nicht und Callandra, wachte an seiner Seite, was Hermine im Moment nicht ertrug. Es war gut, dass er keine Ambitionen hatte sie ins Ministerium zu begleiten, wo er und Ginny einander gegenüber stehen würden.

Als sie am Lager von Padma vorbeiging, hielt sie kurz an, hockte sich zu Morag und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wer weiß ob sie jemals wieder aufwachen wird.", schüttelte Morag nur den Kopf.

Blaise der neben ihr saß, zog sie an sich und nahm sie in den Arm. An seiner anderen Seite saß Daphne, die er auch an sich gezogen hatte, sie sah sehr mitgenommen aus. Nun da es kein Zurück mehr für sie alle gab, sah man ihre Bauchwölbung. Erstaunlich wie lange sie es ihnen allen verheimlicht hatte. Ihre Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch. Dean und Justin wachten auch an Padmas Bett.

Remus hielt die Hand der bewusstlosen Tonks. Er sprach kein Wort, warf Hermine als sie vorbeiging jedoch einen kurzen Blick zu. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch als er sich abwandte wusste sie, dass er einfach keine weiteren Worte ertrug und ging weiter.

Theodore war wie Zacharias nicht zurückgekehrt. Sie wussten, dass sie neben vielen anderen Charlie, Molly, Hagrid, Lisa, Narcissa und Susan mitgenommen hatten. Es war nur naheliegend, dass sie sie nach Askaban gebracht hatten. Cho und Alicia waren nicht die einzigen Todesfälle. Insgesamt wussten sie von mindestens 8 Toten. Aber noch gab es zahlreiche Vermisste und sie konnten nicht ausschließen, dass es auch Leute gab, die verloren waren aber nicht vermisst wurden.

„Wir brechen auf!", rief McGonagall sie alle zu einer abschließenden Versammlung.

Als sie sich der Gruppe die sich gesammelt hatte näherte, sah sie auch Neville, Hannah, Ernie und Anthony, die sich die ganze Zeit über nützlich gemacht hatten indem sie Kräuter bearbeitet hatten. Nevilles Gesichtsausdruck war stoisch. Er war immer jemand gewesen der leicht abwesend wirkte, aber nun wirkte er, als wäre er an einem gänzlich anderen ganz dunklen Ort.

Hermine fand es lächerlich, als sich die sogenannten Delegierten trafen. Sie hatten zuvor für den Zweck Snape, McGonagall und sie aus ihrer Mitte gewählt. Hermines Augen wanderten durch die Runde. McGonagall war irritiert ob der Anwesenheit der jungen Ella Smith.

„Mrs Weasley.", wandte sie sich an Angelina, „Sind sie sicher, dass sie ein derart junges Mädchen mit einer derartigen Aufgabe belasten wollen?"

„Ella ist älter als sie aussieht.", meinte Angelina erschreckend kalt, „Glauben sie mir, sie ist heute weit über ihre Jahre hinaus gealtert."

Hermine wandte sich an die Elfe.

„Bist du als Vertreterin des Refugiums oder der Allianz gekommen?"

„Beides.", meinte Rhonda und Angelina und Ella nickten bekräftigend, „Beim nächsten Treffen wird auch ein Kobold zu uns stoßen."

„Und ein Muggel.", ergänzte Angelina, „Abraxas Selwyn, dein biologischer Vater, Hermine."

Dieser Umstand überraschte Hermine nicht weniger als die Tatsache, dass Phoebe an der Seite von Xenophilius Lovegood Hogsmeade vertrat. Der Blick den Phoebe ihr zuwarf war eisig.

Hermine war irritiert, dass Fred nicht an der Seite von Angelina stand, sondern weit abseits neben Bill, Sinistra und Remus, die Vertreter und Vertreterin der Waldgruppe waren.

In den Gesichtern aller lag viel Bitterkeit. Sie hatten soviel gewonnen, doch in Anbetracht dessen was sie verloren hatten, wirkte es beinahe wie Hohn.

„Es ist absurd, dass wir uns in vier Lager aufteilen.", meinte Hermine, als sie es nicht länger zurückhalten konnte, „Wir sollten die Freiheit haben uns zwischen den Stützpunkten zu bewegen wie uns beliebt. Erinnert euch an das Haus in London, jeder und jede konnte arbeiten woran er oder sie wollte. Wenn wir uns jetzt aufspalten verraten wir nicht nur den Geist dieser ganzen Bewegung, wir legen uns selbst Steine in den Weg. Wir schwächen uns und den Informationsfluss. Und wir wissen alle, dass uns das zum Verhängnis werden kann. Wir haben noch nicht gesiegt."

Hermine war überrascht, dass nicht einmal Phoebe ihren Einwand für gut befand. Zumindest Fred und Sinistra verzogen für einen Augenblick unmerklich ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Was Snape betraf, er sah sie überrascht erleichtert an. Sie konnte nicht sagen was der wirkliche Grund für seine Erleichterung war.

„Das Refugium verbindet Hogwarts und Hogsmeade. Den Wald erreichen wir auch problemlos. Es sollte möglich sein die gesamte Zone zu schützen.", wurde Hermine deutlicher.

„Ihr habt gewählt euch abzuschotten.", meinte Fred und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Fred, weißt du wie groß Hogwarts ist?", schüttelte Hermine verärgert den Kopf, „Wir sind gerade erst dabei eine Bestandsaufnahme zu machen. Stell dir vor wir öffnen die Tore jetzt, solange es noch Vermisste gibt, woher sollen wir wissen ob sie gefangen genommen wurden oder einfach zur Tür hinaus spaziert sind? Wir sperren nicht nur aus, wir sperren auch ein."

Sinistra lachte kurz auf.

„Was?", konnte es Hermine einfach nicht glauben, war dann aber leicht entsetzt in welchen Ton sie mit ihrer Lehrerin sprach.

Snape schien es zu amüsieren, als sie in Folge die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen schlug, denn er schmunzelte.

„Mrs Snape, ich denke sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass sie wenn nicht diese eine ganz ähnliche Maßnahme getroffen hätten. Oder haben sie vor Xenophilius oder uns über das was hier im Schloss geschieht entscheiden zu lassen?", sie hob die Augenbrauen.

Hermine schluckte.

„Ja genau.", bestätigte Hermines Schweigen Sinistras Position und fuhr fort, „Hier liegt der Fehler, nicht bei den geschlossenen Toren."

Als Xenophilius ansetzte etwas zu sagen, unterbrach Sinistra ihn jäh.

„Ach Mr Lovegood, versuchen sie gar nicht zu behaupten in ihrem Fall verhielte es sich anders. Sie sind nahezu besessen davon ihre Festung um jeden Preis zu halten. Sie mögen ein Verständnis dafür haben wie wichtig Hogwarts ist, aber seien wir uns ehrlich, würde eine Aktion ein ernsthaftes Risiko für Hogsmeade darstellen, sie würden sie unterbinden, egal wie notwendig sie für Hogwarts wäre."

Missmutig sah Xenophilius Lovegood zu Boden.

„Nun wissen sie in etwa was uns im Ministerium erwarten wird.", erklärte Sinistra, „Rechnen sie gar nicht damit, dass sie auch nur das geringste Interesse haben, dass irgendjemand von uns mitmischt oder auch nur ein Quäntchen der Macht des Ministeriums zugesprochen bekommt."

„Aurora, du malst ein viel zu düsteres Bild der Lage.", schüttelte McGonagall den Kopf.

„Minerva, bei allem Respekt, sieh dir unsere Gesichter an. Niemand feiert unseren Erfolg. Woran glaubst du liegt das?", war Sinistra überzeugt.

„An den bitteren Verlusten, natürlich.", war McGonagall nicht begeistert von ihren Worten.

„An der Angst vor weiteren bitteren Verlusten, aber mehr noch an der Angst das bisschen Kontrolle, das wir an uns reißen konnten zu verlieren und sei es an die eigenen Leute, deshalb verbarrikadieren wir uns alle. Aber du weiß wohl genauso gut wie ich, dass gerade diese Angst uns noch zum Verhängnis werden wird.", war Sinistra überzeugt.

„Und was genau schlagen sie uns hier vor?", fragte dann Xenophilius misstrauisch.

„Mit dem Ministerium brauchen wir nicht zu rechnen.", erklärte Sinistra wieder, „Deshalb täten wir gut daran uns nicht seinem Wahnsinn einander auszugrenzen anzuschließen, sondern zusammen zu arbeiten. Wenn es gut funktioniert, kommen sie vielleicht schließlich von selbst zurück zu uns."

„Gibt es dieses 'uns' denn überhaupt?", war Xenophilius nicht überzeugt, „Wir waren auch vorher keine homogene Masse."

„Das müssen wir auch gar nicht sein, aber wir täten gut daran uns nicht zu behindern, sondern an einem Strang zu ziehen.", stieg Hermine nun wieder in die Diskussion ein, „Das ist es was ich meinte: Im Haus in London funktionierte es auch. Wir hatten einen gemeinsamen Nenner, der reichte aus."

„Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten wir weniger Macht, unsere Handlungen hatten weit weniger Tragweite und boten auch weit weniger Gefahr uns ins eigene Fleisch zu schneiden.", wies Snape sie auf die veränderte Situation hin, „Und es gibt immer noch die Frage was danach kommt."

„Wir streiten um die Kuchenstücke, bevor der Kuchen überhaupt uns gehört.", wirkte Sinistra fast belustigt.

„Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein zusammen zu arbeiten, wo wir doch alle das gleiche wollen.", war Hermine frustriert.

„Nun?", fragte Xenophilius, „Tun wir das denn? Wer soll eurer Meinung nach später welche Position einnehmen? Welche Art von Regierung streben wir an? Es gibt tausende offene Fragen."

„Und wenn wir sie nicht rechtzeitig klären, dann wünsche ich uns viel Erfolg wenn es zur Konterrevolution kommt.", meinte Sinistra, „Ich meine natürlich können wir das magische England problemlos in 4 Teile zerstückeln. Aber seht euch unsere zusammengewürfelten Gruppen doch einmal an. Die internen Differenzen sind es die uns ab jetzt zum Verhängnis werden können."

Hermine befand es fast als ironisch, als sie gerade durch dieses eher beunruhigende Gespräch langsam ein Gefühl dafür bekam, wie weit sie gekommen waren. So weit der Weg auch war, sie waren zum ersten Mal an dem Punkt an dem das was sie für ihre Zukunft wollten eine wirklich reale Rolle zu spielen begann.

„Ich würde vorschlagen nachdem wir vom Ministerium zurückkehren sollten wir intern unsere Positionen klären und uns dann noch in den kommenden Stunden erneut treffen. Was halten sie davon Professorin Sinistra?", machte Hermine einen Vorschlag.

Aurora Sinistra schätze es, das ihre Einwände ernst genommen wurden, völlig zufrieden war sie aber noch nicht.

„Ich halte unsere künstliche Trennung dennoch für hinderlich und wir haben nicht den Luxus über Zeit zu verfügen.", meinte sie.

„Aber sehen sie denn nicht die Gefahr?", entgegnete dann wieder Xenophilius und Hermine wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass dieser Tag noch sehr lange dauern könnte, „Wir machen es Angriffen von innen her dadurch nur leichter."

„Wunderbar, also splitten wir uns lieber auf, damit uns am Ende zumindest einer der Orte bleibt.", seufzte Sinistra.

„Es ist leichter kleine Einheiten zu halten, als große.", schrecke Xenophilius diese Möglichkeit nicht wirklich ab.

Die Diskussion zwischen Sinistra und Xenophilius wurde lauter und sie schrien mehr oder weniger durcheinander, als McGonagall ein vorübergehendes Machtwort sprach.

„Es ist soweit.", sagte sie, „Der Portschlüssel verlässt uns in 60 Sekunden."

Es dauerte die Hälfte dieser Sekunden, bis endlich Ruhe eingekehrt war, und sich alle positionierten.

„Sie vertrauen uns nicht einmal einen Portschlüssel an, der uns hin und zurückführt. Sie lassen uns nicht mal zeitliche Freiheit.", beklagte sich Xenophilius Lovegood.

Hermine fand es doch verwunderlich, dass Xenophilius gerade eine Tochter wie Luna hatte, und dann bei näherem Überlegen vielleicht doch auch wieder nicht.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Minuten vergingen, Ginny und Draco kamen nicht zur Ruhe, obwohl sie nur im Büro des ehemaligen Ministers saßen und abwarteten kreisten ihre Gedanken um jene die nicht hier bei ihnen waren. Die Verstärkung war eben aufgebrochen.

„Sieh dir das an, die Verwendung der Portschlüssel geht gegen Null.", beobachtete Draco den Trend.

„Ich denke sie haben einfach aufgehört lizenzierte Portschlüssel zu verwenden. Es wundert mich, dass sie das überhaupt getan haben.", meinte Ginny.

„Sie hatten wohl Angst, dass sie vergessen wer mit wem wo gelandet ist.", stellte Draco eine Vermutung an, die Ginny für sehr zutreffend hielt.

Eine Weile starrten sie beide nur gebannt auf die Gemälde, aber nichts, gar nichts, geschah. Dann plötzlich erschien das Bild von Carl.

„Wir haben es gerade die Meldung erhalten. Hogwarts und Hogsmeade gehören uns. Und eine Gruppe die einen Teil des Waldes kontrolliert existiert ebenfalls.", gab er in das Büro durch, „Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, ehe die Delegationen eintreffen."

Ginny starrte weiterhin auf die Gemälde. Nichts geschah.

„Es war keine lange Zeit, ich denke nicht, dass sie inzwischen wesentlich mehr Leute geschnappt haben.", versuchte Draco ihr die Sorge um ihre Familie zu nehmen.

„Schon einer oder eine ist zu viel.", meinte Ginny bitter, „Vor allem wenn wir nicht sagen können wohin man sie gebracht hat."

Ginny wusste nicht recht, was sie davon halten sollte, als Draco, der vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit durch den toten Minister völlig aus der Ruhe gebracht wurde, sich plötzlich auf seinen Stuhl setzte, sich zurücklehnte und begann sich damit zu drehen. Als er auch noch die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkte wurde es Ginny zu bunt. Sie sah ihn ungläubig, mit gehobener Augenbraue an.

„Das könnte mir schon sehr gut gefallen.", meinte Draco, „Was sagst du? Steht mir doch, oder?"

„Aber natürlich. Malfoy schnuppert ein wenig Macht und schon greift er danach.", meinte Ginny verärgert, „Ist das dein neuer Plan um deine Reinblüterideologie wieder ans Volk zu bringen."

Draco winkte nur ab.

„Wo denkst du hin. Ich weiß wer gerade am Vormarsch ist. Und im Gegensatz zu meinem Vater anerkenne ich diesen Umstand."

Ginny war außer sich, so etwas musste natürlich früher oder später von ihm kommen.

„Wahnsinn, Malfoy, du bist in der Tat der schrecklichste Opportunist, der mir je untergekommen ist."

Draco lachte nur erfreut.

„Das mag sein. Ganz und gar ein Slytherin eben. Aber wir Slytherins haben noch einen anderen wesentlichen Zug. Denen die wir als unsere Freunde und Freundinnen betrachten stehen wir auf immer loyal zur Seite. Denk darüber nach, du wirst jemanden wie mich brauchen, Frau Minister."

Mit einem Mal war Ginny sprachlos. Es machte ihr fast etwas Angst wie verlockend die Worte in ihren Ohren nachhallten. Sie hoffte, dass Carl bald wieder zu ihnen zurückkehren würde, denn sie war sich mit einem mal ganz und gar unsicher, ob die richtigen Personen in dem Raum der alle Macht beinhaltete zurückgeblieben war.

Ihr Wunsch wurde erhört, Carl erschien auf dem Gemälde und kündigte sich an. Ginny öffnete ihm die Tür. Draco erhob sich endlich wieder vom Sessel des toten Ministers. Carl hob kurz eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Er sah zu den Bildern, dann wandte er sich an Draco und Ginny.

„Rita sagte immer ihre Schwester Trudy hätte das Herz am rechten Fleck gehabt, auch wenn sie nicht die klügste war, sich manchmal etwas lächerlich verhielt.", erzählte er plötzlich, „Rita meinte immer sie wüsste nicht, warum Trudy gerade sie beneidet, wieso sie so gerne wie Rita sein mochte."

Ginny und Draco warfen einander einen kurzen fragenden Blick zu, ließen Carl aber weiter sprechen.

„Sie erzählte mir sie habe Trudy gebeten sie zu spielen, und Trudy hatte nur eine einzige Bedingung, sie wollte zu einem dieser High-Society-Bälle gehen, als Rita, einmal im Rampenlicht stehen, als jemand auftreten der sich in der magischen Welt einen Namen gemacht hat.", sprach er weiter, „Als Rita mir davon erzählte meinte sie: Trudy wollte nur für einen einzigen Abend ich sein, das Leben im Rampenlicht in vollen Zügen genießen. Aber sie hat den Preis gezahlt, den es mit sich bringt ich zu sein."

Immer noch war Ginny nicht klar, was Carl damit sagen wollte. Draco ging es offensichtlich ähnlich, seine Stirn lag gerunzelt in Falten.

„Ich denke Rita würde alles tun, um ihr eigenes reines Herz wieder zu bekommen. Aber sie hat es aufgegeben, letztendlich hat sie uns damit hierher gebracht. Und nun, wo ich sie nicht aufhalten konnte das zu tun, weshalb sie natürlich gekommen war, ach ich hätte es wissen müssen, jetzt können wir nicht zulassen, dass sie es umsonst getan hat.", meinte Carl kopfschüttelnd.

„Oh, bitte, sagen sie nicht, dass ich den Minister spielen soll.", war Ginny doch überrascht, dass er den Posten ablehnte.

„Ich habe ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht.", meinte Carl, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Oh gut, sie machen es selbst.", schloss Draco.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, gewiss war das nicht sein Plan, oder? Für einen Moment dachte Ginny sie habe sich geirrt und Draco hatte recht, als Carl nicht sofort reagierte.

„Nein. Wir haben keine andere Wahl als noch heute Nacht Askaban zu stürmen. Und ihr beide müsst mir helfen die anderen Gruppen davon zu überzeugen.", meinte er, „Ich habe nicht vor meinen Sohn durch meinen Fehler zu verlieren."

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Der Portschlüssel brachte sie direkt in das Ministerium. Rund um sie standen einige Zauberer und Hexen. Einige blickten sie abwartend an, andere waren in Gespräche vertieft. Hermine hatte das Gefühl es wäre eine Mischung aus Misstrauen und Desinteresse, das ihnen hier entgegengebracht wurde. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, ehe Carl Smith in einer Tür erschien und auf sie zuging.

„Sie kennen die genaue Zeit, aber natürlich wartet niemand auf uns. Und Carls Auftritt...", Xenophilius empfand die Situation offenbar sehr ähnlich, nahm es aber wesentlich negativer auf, „Gerade so als wäre er natürlich in Eile, weil sie hier ja natürlich wichtigeres zu tun haben, aber natürlich bemüht er sich dennoch uns nicht warten zu lassen. Damit wir ja wissen welche Position sie uns zuschreiben: Wir sind nicht annähernd so wichtig wie sie, wir dürfen uns glücklich schätzen, dass man dennoch für uns die Zeit aufbringt und uns nicht warten lässt."

Sinistra und Fred warfen einander ein derart vertrautes Grinsen zu, dass Hermine regelrecht verärgert war. Sie konnte nicht sagen wann diese Vergeschwisterung stattgefunden hatte, aber es gefiel ihr gar nicht. Und Phoebe, die zu Xenophilius' Worten nur bestimmt nickte?

Aber etwas änderte alles. Angelina trat einen Schritt beiseite und gab den Blick auf Ella frei. Was immer Carl auch geplant hatte, es war vergessen. Er lief auf seine Tochter zu und nahm sie fest in den Arm, ehe er vor ihr in die Knie ging.

„Ella, was ist passiert? Wieso bist du hier? Was ist mit deiner Mutter und deinen Geschwistern?", dann sah er den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand, „Ella, wieso hast du einen Zauberstab?"

Hermine rechnete damit, dass sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen würde, dem Kind war anzusehen, dass ihm grässliches widerfahren war. Als sie es jedoch nicht tat, war Hermine schockiert. Sie war schon so weit über das Weinen hinaus. Hermine trieb es fast die Tränen in die Augen, weshalb sie irritiert war, als Snape plötzlich kurz ihr Handgelenk drückte und sie fast erleichtert ansah.

„Ich habe ihm mein Leben angeboten, Dad, aber er wollte es nicht. Er meinte ich könne stattdessen zwischen Richard und Chloe wählen.", meinte sie, „Richard wusste genau was geschehen würde und er hatte solche Angst, wie hätte ich da seinen Namen nennen können?"

Hermine konnte beobachten wie Carls Gesicht mehr und mehr verfiel. Wie sehr er Ella an den Schultern packen und fragen wollte: Wer?

Aber er tat es nicht. Er wartete. Hermines Hände zitterten, als sie an Zacharias Familie dachte. Diese wunderbare, glückliche und trotz des Krieges und des Gesetzes bisher weitgehend heil gebliebene Familie. Aber heute hatte sich das geändert.

„Es war nie ein ernstes Angebot, Dad.", schüttelte sie den Kopf, „Und was hätte die Hexe tun sollen. Sie hätte ihn entwaffnen können, Rhonda wäre gezwungen gewesen ihn wegzubringen, alle bis auf _ihn _hätten überlebt. Sie war durch meinen Irrtum gewarnt, sie hat den Todesfluch auf den Todesser geworfen. Und jetzt ist Christopher tot. Dafür sind wir alle noch am Leben."

Hermine erschrak, als sie selbst es war die ein lautes Schluchzen von sich gab. Snape zog sie kommentarlos an sich. Sie ließ keinen Laut mehr entweichen, aber Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen. Selbst Xenophilius Lovegood zuckte für einen Moment getroffen von der Nachricht zusammen. In den Blicken aller anderen lag Trauer und Entsetzen.

„Oh, Ella.", meinte Carl, dessen Augen mit Tränen gefüllt waren und er zog sie an sich, doch auch er bemerkte sofort, was nicht mit ihr stimmte.

Er blickte auf den Zauberstab.

„Wieso hast du ihn und nicht die Hexe die ihn getötet hat?", fragte Carl, aber Hermine ahnte, dass er wie sie genau wusste weshalb.

„Er hatte ohnehin zwei.", meinte Ella, und sagte damit klar, dass auch sie die Sachlage völlig erfasst hatte, „Dad, ich bin nicht einfach hier, um dir das alles zu erzählen. Ich bin eine der offiziellen Vertreterinnen des Refugiums."

„Ich weiß, mein Schatz.", sagte er und klang dabei so unglaublich bitter, dann wandte er sich an alle, „Kommt!"

Als Hermine Ginny neben Draco hinter dem Schreibtisch des Ministers sah, wusste sie erst nicht recht ob Ginny überhaupt wollte, dass sie auf sie zuging. Sie sah so ablehnend aus. Einen Moment zögerte sie, einen zulange, wie sie an Ginnys Blick erkennen konnte. Sie nahm sich also zusammen und ging auf ihre Freundin zu.

„Es tut mir so leid.", meinte sie leise, kaum hatte sie sie an sich gedrückt und ihre Lippen befanden sich neben ihrem Ohr.

„Du kennst die ganze Geschichte?", fragte Ginny sofort.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Niemand war bereit sie mir zu erzählen. Sie meinten sie hätten kein Recht dazu."

„Feiglinge.", schnaufte Ginny.

Es war der Moment in dem Hermine spürte wie viel Hass in Ginny gewachsen war, in dem sie sich klar wurde wie sehr jeder von ihnen sich in die Dunkelheit begeben hatte, um diesen Kampf zu gewinnen.

„Ich kann keine Kinder mehr bekommen.", meinte Ginny und war dabei so kalt.

Wenn sie sich noch lange auf diese Weise schützen müssten, um den Sieg zu erlangen, würden sie sich gänzlich verlieren. Aber Hermine erinnerte sich an ihre eigenen Worte. Es war nie zwangsläufig davon die Rede, dass sie für sich selbst gewinnen wollten. Es genügte für die anderen eine bessere Welt zu schaffen.

Ehe sie weiter darüber sprechen konnten, bat Carl um Ruhe und das Treffen begann offiziell. Kurz stellten sich alle Mitglieder der Runde vor und ordneten sich einer Fraktion zu. Rhonda war die einzige Ausnahme, da sie für Refugium und Allianz sprach.

„Die brennende Frage, Carl, ist, wo genau ist der Minister und wie werden wir weiter mit ihm verfahren?", wartete Xenophilius nicht lange auf eine Einladung und nahm ihnen so die Qual einer Einleitung.

„Letzteres wurde über unseren Kopf hinweg entschieden.", war Carl überraschend offen, was Xenophilius sichtlich überraschte.

„Der Minister ist tot.", wurde Carl deutlicher.

Die Blicke aller schwankten zwischen Entsetzen, Erleichterung und vielleicht auch einer gewissen Genugtuung.

„Oh, wer ist mir zuvor gekommen?", platzte es einfach so aus Hermine heraus.

„Rita.", meinte Ginny.

Hermine seufzte.

„Wunderbar! Hätten wir nur auf sie gehört, als sie meinte uns mit den Kobolden zu verbü hätten uns das alles hier wunderbar ersparen können. Nun haben wir unseren Krieg so oder so, aber nicht unsere Verbündeten.", bedauerte Hermine plötzlich, dass sie sich von Snape und Theodore angeblich eines besseren belehren hatte lassen.

In diesem Moment war sie ganz bei Rita.

„Ich will die Leiche sehen.", verlangte sie dann.

„Nein, das willst du nicht.", warf Snape ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu.

Verärgert rollte sie mit den Augen, gab aber kleinbei.

„Der Tod des Ministers ist das denkbar ungünstigste, was uns passieren konnte.", meinte Xenophilius weniger erfreut.

Er bedachte auch Hermine mit skeptischen Blicken, ob ihrer Worte und Phoebe tat es ihm gleich.

„Nun, wir können es wohl nicht mehr ändern.", seufzte Carl, „Weshalb wir das beste daraus machen sollten."

„Wir?", schüttelte Xenophilius den Kopf, „Das habt ihr zu verantworten."

„Ihr habt mich getäuscht!", schrie Phoebe wütend in Ginnys und Dracos Richtung.

„Glaub mir, wir haben getan was in unserer Macht steht.", meinte Ginny, aber es klang nicht so als wolle sie sich ernsthaft verteidigen.

„Es geht nicht nur um seinen Tod.", war Phoebe ungehalten, „Das Ministerium ohne eine Absprache mit dem Rest des Widerstandes einzunehmen gefährdet alles wofür wir gearbeitet haben."

„Ich habe dich eigentlich viel radikaler eingeschätzt.", war Hermine nicht sonderlich beeindruckt von Phoebes Anwandlungen, aber in ihr keimte ein Verdacht auf, sie glaubte nicht, dass Phoebe wirklich deshalb wütend war, sie war sich nun fast gänzlich sicher, dass Phoebe nur ein Problem damit hatte nicht in der Gruppe zu sein, die hier das sagen hatte.

„Ruhe!", bat Carl, „Wir haben dringendere Angelegenheiten zu klären."

„Dringender als die Tatsache, dass ihr macht was ihr wollt und glaubt damit durchzukommen?", war Xenophilius nun wirklich zornig, „Nur weil ihr das Ministerium habt, seid ihr nicht automatisch der Kopf unserer Bewegung."

„Ruhe!", war es nun Ginny, die rief und auf einen Bilderrahmen zeigte, der plötzlich eine Liste mit Namen zeigte.

„Das ist der Teil unserer Leute, der mit offiziellen Methoden nach Askaban gebracht wurde.", erklärte Ginny.

„Mum auch.", meinte plötzlich Fred, was dazu führte, dass Ginny für einen Moment schwieg, ihre Augen warten geweitet und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir können sie nicht da drinnen lassen.", meinte Ginny, „Wir können uns wohl denken was morgen beginnen wird: Sie werden die erste Gruppe vor die Dementoren führen, einfach nur um uns zu bestrafen und zu versuchen uns abzuschrecken. Von der Bevölkerung brauchen wir keinen Widerstand zu erwarten, wenn der Tagesprophet morgen berichtet, dass in Hogwarts die Schüler und Schülerinnen als Geisel genommen wurden."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz worauf sie hinaus wollen.", war Xenophilius wenig begeistert von ihrer kleinen Ansprache.

„Auf zwei ganz einfache Dinge: Der Tagesprophet darf nicht mehr erscheinen und wir müssen noch in den nächsten Stunden Askaban übernehmen.", meinte Ginny, „Es ist davon auszugehen, dass wir schon jetzt ein paar unserer Leute auf immer verloren haben. Es dürfen nicht noch mehr werden."

Xenophilius schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Jetzt wird es mir aber zu bunt. Erst bringt ihr uns in die Misere, und dann wollt ihr, dass wir es wieder gut machen. Mit einer derartigen Wahnsinnstat? Wir haben Dörfer zu halten! Hogwarts! Das Ministerium! Und jetzt wollen sie dass wir unsere noch kampffähigen Leute auf eine Selbstmordmission nach Askaban schicken? Ich glaube bei ihnen tickt es wohl nicht richtig.", schimpfte Xenophilius und wandte sich dann wütend an Carl, „Ist das auf deinen Mist gewachsen."

„Xenophilius, mein Sohn, dein Schwiegersohn, ist ebenfalls in Askaban. Kannst du das wirklich vor deiner Tochter verantworten?", versuchte Carl es auf die persönliche Ebene.

„Zacharias ist kein Feigling, Carl. Nicht nur Gryffindors wie ich sind bereit unser Leben zu geben, wenn es für das größere Wohl ist."

„Wir sprechen von Seelen, nicht einfach vom Leben."

„Sie warten doch nur auf den geeigneten Zeitpunkt für einen neuerlichen Angriff. Im Gegensatz zu uns haben sie Zugang zu St Mungos! Hogsmeade wird an diesem Wahnsinn nicht teilhaben.", erklärte Xenophilius aufgebracht, „Und das ist mein letztes Wort."

„Ich nehme an ihr werdet die Information über den Tod des Ministers vertraulich behandeln?"

„Ach, das wäre dann wohl der Gipfel! Willst du uns sonst einsperren, während ihr Askaban angreift und als Resultat alle Kräfte die sie zur Verfügung haben werden Hogsmeade, das Ministerium und Hogwarts angreifen werden?", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Damit du sicher gehen kannst, dass alles was wir gewonnen haben wieder verloren wird? Hast du überhaupt eine realistische Vorstellung was unsere Sachlage betrifft? Wir sind dabei zu halten was wir haben, wir sind noch lange nicht so weit neue Gebiete zu erobern."

„Wir haben keine Wahl.", meinte Carl.

Xenophilius schwieg.

„Wie steht es mit den anderen?", fragte Carl daher weiter.

„Hogwarts ist dabei!", antwortete Hermine sofort.

„Mrs Snape!", war McGonagall ungehalten, „Ich denke nicht, dass es an ihnen alleine ist die Entscheidung zu treffen."

„Hogwarts ist die Hochburg der DA und ich denke für genau die spreche ich.", blieb Hermine stur.

„Ich denke sie hat recht, Minerva.", zuckte Snape zu McGonagalls Leidwesen nur mit den Schultern.

„Ist das dein Ernst, Severus? Ihr wollt Hogwarts geschwächt zurücklassen? Habe ich keinerlei Mitspracherecht mehr?", konnte sie es nicht fassen.

„Nun, soweit ich weiß hat Theodore Hogwarts besetzt. Und da Theodore nicht bei uns ist um für die DA zu sprechen, denke ich, dass es sehr wohl an mir ist eine Entscheidung zu treffen.", rechtfertigte sich Hermine ohne sich wirklich viel Mühe dabei zu geben, sah jedoch Snape an und fügte an, „An uns."

„Bei uns ist immer ein Platz für sie, Minerva.", bot Xenophilius natürlich gleich an.

Hermine bedauerte es, dass sie keinerlei Mitleid für die Professorin empfand, die sie über all die Jahre hinweg so sehr geschätzt hatte.

„Nun, so ist es wohl. Ich bin ein Relikt, nicht wahr.", meinte sie bitter, „Aber ich werde Hogwarts natürlich nicht verlassen. Ich würde Hogwarts nie den Rücken kehren."

Hermine schluckte als sie begriff, dass ihre nun völlig entmachtete Professorin beinahe etwas wie eine Geisel in Hogwarts war, nun da sie es übernommen hatten.

„Ich muss mich wohl dafür bedanken, dass sie mich mitgenommen haben, um mir zumindest einen Einblick in die neuesten Entwicklungen und die Illusion einer Mitsprache zu erteilen.", klang sie sehr resigniert.

Hermine wich ihren Blicken aus.

„Wie steht es mit dem Wald?", fragte Carl.

„Solange sie Askaban haben, sind sie eine Bedrohung. Und ich glaube niemand von uns ist bereit jene, die sie gefasst haben zu opfern.", blickte Sinistra zwischen Bill, Fred und Fleur hin und her.

Bill, Fred und Fleur bekräftigten nickend ihre Worte.

„Das Refugium?", fragte Carl weiter.

Angelina, Ella und Rhonda tauschten Blicke aus.

„Askaban muss fallen.", erklärte Angelina.

Damit wandte sich Carl an Rhonda alleine.

„Hat die Elfen-Kobold-Allianz Interesse daran uns zu unterstützen?", fragte Carl.

Rhonda lächelte, fast triumphierend.

„Die Elfen-Kobold-Allianz hat einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten.", meinte sie, „Aber zuerst sollte ich euch vielleicht darüber informieren, dass auch wir nicht geruht haben. Ausgehend von Gringotts haben wir in den letzten Stunden die Winkel- und die Nokturngasse übernommen, somit kontrollieren wir auch das Büro des Tagespropheten. Allerdings gehen wir davon aus, dass er dennoch weiterhin erscheinen wird."

Hermine staunte nicht schlecht.

„Aber kommen wir zum Vorschlag.", sprach Rhonda weiter, „Die Elfen-Kobold-Allianz ist bereit den Widerstand beim Sturm auf Askaban zu unterstützen, wenn uns nach Erfolg Askaban überlassen wird."

Vor allem Xenophilius blickte die Elfe sehr skeptisch an.

„Darf wesen fragen, was euch mit Askaban vorschwebt?"

„Wir haben jedenfalls nicht vor es wie ihr als Gefängnis zu missbrauchen."

„Es ist ein dunkler Ort.", meinte Snape, der – wie man seinem Gesicht ansehen konnte – die Beweggründe der Elfe auch hinterfragte.

„Nun, entweder wir bekommen Askaban oder ihr bekommt nicht unsere Unterstützung.", war Rhonda nicht bereit Auskünfte zu erteilen.

Carl sah von einem zur anderen. Er musste nicht nachfragen und sie mussten es auch nicht besprechen. Natürlich könnte es ihnen zum Verhängnis werden den Elfen und Kobolden einen mächtigen Ort wie Askaban zuzusprechen. Aber wenn sie eine Chance haben wollten, dann waren sie eindeutig auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen.

Es waren lediglich Snape und Xenophilius, mit denen Carl länger Blicke austauschen musste.

„Meinetwegen.", akzeptierte dann Xenophilius, der bestimmt dadurch milder gestimmt war, dass er in die Entscheidung miteinbezogen wurde obwohl er nicht an der Aktion teilnehmen würde.

Auch Snape zuckte schließlich nur mit den Schultern.

„Sehr gut, somit ist es entschieden, wir werden also gemeinsam mit der Elfen-Kobold-Allianz Askaban stürmen.", meinte Carl und wandte sich dann an Xenophilius, „Wir werden natürlich dafür sorgen, dass so viele Kräfte wie möglich zurück bleiben, um dich dabei zu unterstützen Hogsmeade zu halten."

„Du passt schon sehr gut hier ins Ministerium, ich nehme an einer politischen Karriere steht nichts mehr im Wege. Wie nett du die Wahrheit verdrehen kannst, Carl, wir wissen wohl worauf es hinaus läuft. Ich und meine Leute werden gezwungen sein alle vier Orte zu halten.", war Xenophilius überzeugt.

„Wenn es Luna wäre, Xenophilius, ich bin mir sicher du würdest Hogsmeade ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken opfern.", zeigte Carl nun offen seinen Ärger.

Xenophilius verzog nicht seine Miene.

„Ich habe meinen Posten nicht verlassen, obwohl ich wusste, dass Luna im Schloss war.", erklärte er nur.

Carl seufzte und gab es auf weiter mit ihm zu diskutieren.

„Solange wir hier sind.", meinte Bill dann plötzlich, als es schon danach aussah als würde das Treffen sich gleich auflösen, „Weiß jemand wie es um Kingsley steht?"

„Der Orden.", begann Minerva, „Oder das was von ihm übrig ist, hat keine Meldung von ihm erhalten."

„War es seine Anweisung um jeden Preis seinen Posten zu halten und das Ministerium weiterhin von seiner Loyalität zu überzeugen?", fragte Bill.

„Solange es nicht unvermeidbar gewesen wäre, war das die Anweisung die ich ihm gab.", erklärte Minerva.

Bill schilderte die Situation.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass es ein Bluff war. Natürlich war Kingsley nicht alleine in mitten der Armee.", war Minerva sich sicher.

„Wir hatten auch hier unzählige Überläufer und Überläuferinnen.", erklärte Carl.

„Sind in dem Fall Agenten und Agentinnen des Ministeriums nicht eine wirkliche Gefahr für uns, vor allem das Ministerium?", war Xenophilius gar nicht begeistert.

„Solange wir diesen Raum kontrollieren sind wir auf der sicheren Seite.", meinte Carl, „Und wir geben Überläufern und Überläuferinnen keine vitalen Rollen."

„Es gefällt mir dennoch nicht.", meinte Xenophilius.

„Niemand zwingt dich Überläufer oder Überläuferinnen in Hogsmeade zu tolerieren.", meinte Carl, „Aber realistisch betrachtet können wir auch für die Loyalität aller die zuvor zu uns gehörten nicht garantieren."

Xenophilius murrte nur und so beendete Carl das offizielle Treffen. Ehe es zum Treffen mit der Allianz kommen würde wollten alle zurückkehren, um sich intern zu besprechen. Viel Zeit blieb ihnen nicht. Bevor alle aufbrachen zersplitterten sich die Gruppen.

Auf ihrem Weg zu Ginny, die mit Draco vor den Bilderrahmen stand, überhörte Hermine ein Gespräch zwischen Carl und Ella.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte euch alle hierher ins Ministerium holen, aber ich nehme an das ist für dich ohnehin keine Option.", meinte er und strich seiner Tochter durchs Haar.

„Ich bin mir sicher Mum weiß, dass du kommen wirst sobald es dir möglich ist.", meinte Ella und klang so unglaublich stark, es war kaum zu glauben, dass sie nur ein zehnjähriges Mädchen war.

Carl nahm sie in seine Arme, er klang so traurig: „Ach Ella, ich wünschte du hättest nicht auf diese Weise erwachsen werden müssen."

Zum ersten Mal hatte sie doch Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich auch Dad, ich auch.", schluchzte sie.

Mit Tränen in den Augen lösen sie sich aus der Umarmung und ging zurück zu Angelina und Rhonda, die sich mit Sinistra unterhielten. Fred ging wie sie auf Ginny und Draco zu.

„Ich nehme an du verbleibst hier im Ministerium?", fragte Hermine und warf einen skeptischen Blick auf Draco, nur halb so skeptisch wie der Blick den Fred auf ihn warf.

„Da Carl vor hat unsere Teams die wir nach Askaban entsenden dorthin zu begleiten, werden wir bleiben.", sie sah zu Draco.

„Du traust Malfoy?", hatte Fred keine Skrupel vor ihm über ihn zu sprechen.

„Er ist mein Berater, Fred.", meinte Ginny.

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue, als Draco offenbar mit sich selbst zufrieden seine Lippen zu einem schwachen Lächeln formte.

„Ich gebe nur zu bedenken wie es für die Außenwelt aussehen wird, wenn wesen bedenkt, dass uns von Anfang an vorgeworfen wurde, wir wären eine voldemortnahe Bewegung.", meinte Fred.

Ginny war nicht bereit weiter darüber zu sprechen, sie nahm Hermine am Arm und trat mit ihr ein paar Meter zur Seite. Hermine war irritiert ob der so unheimlich ähnlich skeptischen Blicke mit denen die beiden zurückbleibenden Männer sie bedachten.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass Malfoy der richtige Berater für dich ist."

„Nun, immerhin war er derjenige, der vor meiner Tür gewacht hat, und niemand hat ihn darum gebeten.", meinte Ginny, „Und bevor du etwas sagst: Ich war auch skeptisch und misstraute seinen Motiven, aber ich denke selbst er hat sich eine faire Chance verdient."

„Das stelle ich gar nicht erst in Frage.", meinte Hermine, „Aber ihm gleich einen derartigen Posten einzuräumen?"

„So kann ich ihn gut im Auge behalten.", sagte Ginny überzeugt.

Hermine nickte, auch wenn sie nicht völlig zufrieden war.

„Harry.", meinte Ginny dann, „Er hat wirklich geheiratet? Ist er in Hogwarts?"

Hermine nickte einfach und beantwortete so beide Fragen.

„Er hat es deinetwegen getan. Und für Ron.", meinte Ginny.

„Es tut mir leid.", meinte Hermine.

„Ich denke ich bin zu hart mit ihm ins Gericht gegangen.", erklärte sie, „Ich habe ihn schließlich weg geschickt. Da er mir nicht helfen konnte dachte er wohl, er müsse zumindest versuchen dir zu helfen. Weißt du, wenn ich darüber nachdenke. Ich bin ihm nicht böse, ich verstehe ihn sogar, ich nehme an sobald das alles vorbei ist werden wir einfach ein sehr sehr langes Gespräch führen müssen..."

Ihre Augen betrogen Hermine.

„Wieso weißt du dass es nicht genügen wird?", war Ginny erschrocken.

Sie musste nichts sagen.

„Er hat mit ihr geschlafen. Gut. Ich denke ich kann ihm auch das verzeihen.", war Ginny zwar traurig, aber immer noch zuversichtlich.

Hermine versuchte nicht mehr preis zu geben, doch Ginny durchschaute sie sogleich.

„Nein.", schüttelte sie den Kopf, und ihre Augen wurden feucht, „Sag mir, dass es nicht wahr ist."

Hermine wollte nach ihr greifen, doch sie wich zurück.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung. Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit dazu uns damit zu beschäftigen. Ich habe hier genug zu tun. Vielleicht macht es auch alles viel einfacher.", beendete sie das Gespräch.

Hermine wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Ginny zog sie nur kurz fest an sich und sah sie dann ernst an.

„Ich will dich lebend wieder zurück haben, verstanden?", meinte sie streng, ehe sie Hermine los ließ und sich rasch zu Draco zurück bewegte.

„Es ist soweit.", hörte sie da auch schon die Stimme von Snape.

Hermine sah noch einmal zurück zu Ginny, die sich im selben Moment umwandte. Sie lächelten einander matt an. Sie hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen Harry die Aufgabe es ihr mitzuteilen abgenommen zu haben, irgendwie spürte sie, dass es besser so war.

Kaum waren sie zurück im Schloss machte sich die Delegation aus Hogsmeade bereit aufzubrechen. Xenophilius holte Luna wie vereinbart ab. Als sie im Begriff waren zu gehen, stellte Hermine sich ihnen in den Weg.

„Luna, ich muss noch kurz mit dir sprechen.", bat sie.

Xenophilius wusste, was für eine Absicht Hermine verfolgte. Sein Blick war giftiger als der von Phoebe.

Dennoch unternahmen sie nichts, als Hermine ein paar Meter mit Luna spazierte und ihr Gespräch abschirmte. Sie berichtete ihr von den Plänen.

Nach dem Gespräch, in dem Luna kaum ein Wort sagte, ging sie zurück zu Xenophilius. Hermine sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen, als seine Tochter ihn umarmte und sich verabschiedete.

„Du kommst Hogsmeade nach.", erklärte er noch einmal und Luna nickte, ehe sie zu den anderen Mitgliedern der verbliebenen DA ging, die sich bereits sammelten.

Hermine war überrascht, als Fred, Bill und Fleur sich von ihrer Familie verabschiedeten, um wieder hinaus in den Wald zu gehen. Angelina kehrte zurück ins Refugium. Arthur, George, Bianca und Enid verblieben in Hogwarts.

Die Besprechung war rasch zu Ende, bis auf wenige die zurückblieben, um das Schloss zu halten, würde sich wer konnte der Aktion anschließen.

Während sie darauf warteten, dass die Allianz ihre Mitglieder entsandte, nahm Snape Hermine zur Seite und forderte sie dazu auf noch einmal ins Refugium zu gehen, um aus Snapes Haus alles was ihnen nützlich sein könnte zu holen.

Das Refugium hatte sich verändert, auch wenn es nicht anders aussah. Sie nutzten die Zeit, um nach Su zu sehen.

„Sie überwachen auch eure Muggelidentität.", teilte Rhonda ihnen mit, die von ihrer Besprechung mit der Allianz wieder zurückggekehrt war.

Hermine begrüßte den Arzt, der Su gemeinsam mit der Heilerin betreute.

„Sie ist nicht in Lebensgefahr.", garantierte der Arzt, der von den neuen Eindrücken doch noch sehr überwältigt schien.

„Dein biologischer Vater hat sich lange mit ihm unterhalten.", erklärte Rhonda, als sie Su wieder verließen, „Er hat sich erstaunlich schnell an die veränderte Realität gewöhnt."

Hermine war irgendwie nicht verwundert, denn eigentlich war dies die Welt gewesen, die für ihn vorgesehen war. Sie fragte sich ob Septimus am Ende tatsächlich bereit wäre Abraxas seine Magie zu überlassen.

Ehe sie das Haus aufsuchten gab es noch einen Menschen den sie besuchen musste. Snape hatte ihr ein paar Minuten zugestanden, aber darauf bestanden, sie in ihrem Haus treffen zu wollen. Er hatte sich sogar bereit erklärt alleine nach Michael Brown zu sehen.

Sie klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür.

„Herein.", klang ihre Stimme warm.

Nancy saß am Fenster und blickte hinaus.

„Ich dachte gar nicht, dass du wach wärst.", meinte Hermine zunächst.

„Die Evakuierung.", meinte Nancy.

„Phoebe ist in Hogsmeade geblieben.", meinte Hermine.

„Ich weiß, sie war kurz hier um mir bescheid zu geben.", erklärte Nancy.

Hermine wusste nicht recht, was sie am besten sagen sollte.

„Ich bedauere nur, dass ich noch nicht stark genug bin, um zu kämpfen.", machte Nancy, die eindeutig bemerkte, wie unsicher Hermine war, es ihr einfach.

„Es gibt noch genug zu tun, wenn die Kämpfe vorüber sind.", lächelte Hermine matt.

„Ja."

Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen war aufrichtig, aber auch wehmütig.

„Er hätte mir das auch gesagt."

Hermine spürte, dass es an der Zeit war zu gehen. Gerade als sie sich umwandte, gab ihr Nancy jedoch noch etwas mit auf den Weg.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Hermine hielt den Türknauf fest in der Hand und nickte. Sie wandte sich nicht um. Auch wenn Nancy ihr nicht die Schuld daran gab, war sie selbst nicht bereit sich zu verzeihen.

Sie war leicht aufgelöst, ob der Erinnerungen die in ihr hoch kamen, als sie das Haus von Snape erreichte. Sie fand ihn im Kerker, wo er dabei war noch ein paar schnell fertig zu stellende Heiltränke zu brauen, während er andere Mittel verpackte. Hermine sah ihm einen Augenblick zu, kaum hatte sie seine Vorgehensweise durchschaut, unterstützte sie ihn bei seiner Arbeit.

Sie sprachen nichts, ehe sie fertig waren. Der Blick den er ihr zuwarf gefiel ihr nicht.

„Umbridge.", meinte er dann, „Was empfindest du?"

Hermine kam nicht umhin zu lachen. Ihn verstörte es.

„Du bist nicht der Mensch von dem wesen erwartet nach seinen Gefühlen gefragt zu werden.", stellte sie fest, „Und wenn du danach fragst, dann muss es natürlich in einem solchen Zusammenhang sein."

„Hermine, es ist mir wirklich sehr ernst mit meiner Frage.", war er wenig begeistert über ihr Verhalten.

„Es geht mir gut damit.", zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern, „Es war nötig."

„War es das?", er hob die Augenbrauen.

„Sie hätte doch nur wieder einen neuen Weg gefunden uns das Leben schwer zu machen. Sie wäre nach wie vor eine wandelnde Gefahr.", rechtfertigte sich Hermine, obwohl sie nicht fand, dass eine Rechtfertigung überhaupt von Nöten wäre.

„Und wie steht es mit dem Tod des Ministers?", fragte Snape weiter.

„Ich bin froh, dass er tot ist.", meinte Hermine überzeugt.

„Auch wenn es nicht viel ändert und dem Widerstand vielleicht sogar schadet?"

Natürlich musste es eine Fangfrage sein.

„Wir haben doch bereits einen Weg gefunden damit umzugehen.", meinte sie.

„Askaban zu stürmen wird uns einiges kosten.", erinnerte sie Snape unnötigerweise.

„Das ist mir bewusst. Aber ich denke am Ende ist es so vielleicht besser. Wer weiß wie lange wir gezögert hätten wäre die Sachlage eine andere. Das könnte weit mehr Seelen und Leben kosten.", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Verspürst du zumindest ein wenig Reue?", fragte Snape ernst.

„Bezüglich Umbridge oder dem Minister?", sagte sie eindeutig zu unbekümmert.

„Egal.", schnaufte er schwer.

„Nein.", schüttelte sie den Kopf, „Sie haben es verdient."

Snape war nicht begeistert von ihren Worten, er trat an sie heran und nahm sie an den Schultern. Als sie ihn nicht direkt ansah, sagte er mehrmals ihren Namen, bis sie nicht länger trotzte, sondern sich endlich dazu bemühte ihn anzusehen.

„Ich will, dass du mir versprichst, dass du niemals wieder schwarze Magie einsetzen wirst. Hast du gehört?", klang er fast wieder wie ihr Lehrer.

„Ich denke es ist meine Entscheidung.", meinte sie schnippisch.

„Und ich dachte du wärst klüger.", ärgerte er sich.

„War es das?", rollte sie nur mit den Augen.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, resigniert vielleicht.

„Es wird niemals anders werden, nicht wahr?", konnte er es offenbar nicht fassen.

Er packte stumm weiter. Hermine stand nur da und sah ihm zu. Sie war hin und her gerissen, so wie sie es immer an seiner Seite war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er recht, es würde nie anders werden.

„Ich werde alles tun, das garantiert, dass sie frei kommen und ihre Seelen behalten.", meinte sie überzeugt davon, dass er sie einfach nur nicht verstehen wollte.

„Und was ist mit deiner Seele, Hermine?", fragte er sie und klang dabei so bitter.

Gleich würde er an ihr vorbei stürmen, dachte sie, als er sich in Bewegung setzte. Als er sie plötzlich packte und fest an sich drückte, verstand sie erst nicht recht was geschah. Sie begann zu weinen, als sie begriff, wie sehr sie sich gewünscht hatte, er würde an ihr vorbei stürmen. Es hätte es so viel leichter gemacht, sie hätte sich nicht mit sich auseinandersetzen müssen und schon gar nicht mit dem das er ihr gesagt hatte.

„Versprich es mir.", klang er nun sanfter, „Du willst nicht an den Ort gehen an den du gerade zusteuerst."

Hermine schluckte die verbliebenen Tränen und sah hoch zu ihm. Sein Blick war überraschend milde. Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen, er sah sie etwas beruhigter an und strich ihr durchs Haar.

„Versprochen.", meinte sie schließlich.

„Gut.", gab er zurück, „Und nun, da du wieder aufnahmefähiger bist, muss ich dir etwas unerfreuliches mitteilen. Es geht um Michael Brown."

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Raue-Pritsche rief alle zum Treffen zusammen. Fred wollte bereits zum Sammelpunkt gehen, als Aurora Sinistra ihn zurückhielt.

„Mr Weasley, sie werden nach unserem Treffen nach Hogsmeade gehen.", meinte sie bestimmt.

„Ist das nicht etwas knapp? Die Elfen-Kobold-Allianz hat uns zugesichert in spätestens zwei Stunden hier zu sein.", war er überrascht.

„Sie gehen nach Hogsmeade um dort zu bleiben.", konnte er nicht verstehen, was sie damit bezweckte.

Dann betrachtete er seinen Arm.

„Nein, das ist nicht fair.", meinte er, „Nun wo ich endlich mit meiner linken Hand zaubern kann. Xenophilius wird auch nicht erfreut sein, wenn es gerade ich mit meiner Einschränkung bin, der ihm als Verstärkung überlassen wird."

„Aber, aber, Mr. Weasley.", grinste die Hexe verschlagen, „Sie gehen nicht als Verstärkung nach Hogsmeade. Ganz im Gegenteil. Wissen sie denn nicht, dass sie sich dringend Hogsmeade anschließen wollen, weil sie begriffen haben, welch Wahnsinn ein Sturm auf Askaban eigentlich ist?"

„Und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Xenophilius Lovegood mir das glauben wird.", war Fred nicht überzeugt von dem Plan und schon gar nicht davon nicht nach Askaban zu gehen, um seine Familie zu befreien.

„Natürlich wird er das.", meinte Sinistra.

„Schicken sie jemand anderen.", schüttelte Fred den Kopf, „Ich werde nicht hier bleiben, wenn viele Mitglieder meiner Familie bedroht sind ihre Seele oder ihr Leben zu verlieren."

„Ich soll also besser jemanden schicken, der noch beide seiner oder ihrer Arme benutzen kann?", meinte sie ohne jegliche Rücksicht auf seine Gefühle zu nehmen.

Fred wollte schon ansetzen etwas zu sagen. Aber im Grunde hatte sie völlig recht und es imponierte ihm doch, dass sie es als erste wagte die Tatsachen unverblümt auszusprechen.

„Ihre linke Hand braucht weitere Übung, aber Askaban ist nicht der geeignete Ort für ihr Training. Denken sie also nicht, ich würde ihnen absprechen wieder zur alten Hochform aufzulaufen. Aber was ich von ihnen verlange ist wichtiger. Wir sprechen nicht davon irgendjemanden zu schicken. Wir brauchen jemanden in Hogsmeade um es von innen heraus zu verändern. Jemanden der verhindert, dass Xenophilius Wald und Hogwarts zu Gunsten Hogsmeade opfert, sollten wir alle in Bedrängnis geraten. Und für diese Aufgabe brauche ich jemanden dem ich vertraue. Und jemanden dem Xenophilius Vertrauen schenken wird.", erklärte sie ihre Pläne.

„Und das soll gerade ich sein?", schüttelte Fred fast belustigt den Kopf.

„Oh ja, Mr Weasley, sie sind genau der Typ dem Xenophilius sehr schnell vertrauen wird.", war sie sich sicher, „Und ich garantiere ihnen, dass ihre Mutter und ihre Brüder sicher zu ihnen zurückkehren werden."

„Sollten sie noch wohlauf sein.", merkte Fred an.

Sinistra nickte.

„Was ist mit Bill? Ich kann ihn nicht in eine Schlacht ziehen lassen, während er wütend ist, dass ich die Familie im Stich lasse.", meinte Fred.

„Keine Sorge, Bill ist Teil meines Plans.", grinste sie verschlagen.

„Ich denke ich habe sie in all den Jahren schwer unterschätzt.", schüttelte Fred den Kopf.

Ihr Grinsen sagte ganz klar aus, dass auch das sehr in ihrem Interesse gewesen war.

Die Besprechung der Waldgruppe lief sehr geordnet ab, bis es darum ging, wer aller nach Askaban gehen würde.

„Du bleibst hier Fred.", meinte Bill, noch ehe Fred etwas sagen konnte.

Fred zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Es ist mein Ernst, du bis nicht bereit für einen derartigen Kampf."

„Nein, wir haben auch nur Seite an Seite gekämpft.", war er verärgert, „Du hast sehr wohl gesehen, dass ich fähig bin zu kämpfen."

„Ich meine es ernst Fred.", sagte er und seine Augen wanderten in Richtung Lazarett.

Wutentbrannt wollte er ihm etwas entgegen schleudern, als er Sinistras Plan begriff. Natürlich könnte auch in ihrer Mitte jemand aus Hogsmeade sein.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du diese Entscheidung triffst.", schimpfte Fred wütend.

„Nun, ich denke ich muss mich ihrem Bruder anschließen.", ergriff da Raue-Pritsche das Wort.

Fred blickte durch die Runde, doch niemand sprach sich für ihn aus.

„Auch den Wald zu halten ist eine wichtige Aufgabe.", meinte Raue-Pritsche, „Hogsmeade braucht auch immer Leute."

„Hogsmeade?", Fred tat als könne er es nicht fassen, „Ich habe euch einen Heiler und eine Pflegerin gebracht und ihr wollt mich einfach nach Hogsmeade schicken? Weil ich nichts tauge? Wunderbar."

Er trat aus dem Kreis.

„Mr. Weasley, was denken sie das sie tun?", fragte Raue-Pritsche, „Wenn sie meinen Hogwarts oder das Refugium oder sogar das Ministerium würden sie mit nach Askaban nehmen, dann muss ich sie wohl enttäuschen. Wir haben vereinbart nur unverletzte Kämpfer und Kämpferinnen mit zu nehmen."

Fred wandte sich um, ging ein paar Schritte zurück, drehte sich dann wieder um, und ging.

„Mr Weasley!", rief Raue-Pritsche ihm noch einmal hinterher, „Wohin glauben sie, dass sie gehen."

„Nach Hogsmeade.", gab er giftig zurück, „Offenbar ist das der einzige Ort, der nicht beschlossen hat mich aus dem Kampfgeschehen zu bannen."

„Ich sagte doch sie können den Wald halten.", rief Raue-Pritsche ihm nach.

Fred aber winkte ab. Ja, genau so würde er reagieren, wäre die Situation eine echte und keine gestellte wäre. Er schnappte sich einen Besen und als er in die Luft stieg verstand er, weshalb Professorin Vector sie nicht begleitet hatte. Zu gerne hätte er gewusst, wer im Refugium und im Ministerium für Sinistra arbeitete.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Michael Brown."

„Benoit Palley.", entgegnete Michael mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.

Sein Boss konnte es wirklich nicht glauben gerade ihn zu sehen. Seine Freude hielt sich in Grenzen.

„Aber, aber.", schüttelte Michael den Kopf, „Sie freuen sich nicht mich zu sehen? Und dabei habe ich ein Geschenk für sie. Drei entzückende Damen warten in einem Wagen nicht weit von hier."

Palley sah ihn höchst misstrauisch an.

„Was wollen sie Brown?", traute er ihm nicht über den Weg, natürlich musste er damit rechnen, dass Michael darauf aus war ihn für seinen Verrat büßen zu lassen.

„Was sie getan haben war nicht besonders nett mir gegenüber. Von ihrem Standpunkt her aber völlig nachvollziehbar. Deshalb will ich nicht nachtragend sein.", erklärte Michael mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen.

„Nein? Was wollen sie denn?", glaubte ihm Palley verständlicherweise kein Wort.

„Ganz einfach.", erklärte Michael, „Betrachten wir die Situation ganz nüchtern. Das alte Ministerium ist erledigt, niemand wird es noch ernst nehmen, auch nicht nach einer möglichen Konterrevolution und ich weiß nicht wie es mit ihnen steht, aber ich konnte Ethelyn Quincy noch nie besonders leiden."

„Sie war definitiv nicht mein Wunsch für das Zaubergamot.", teilte Palley seine Meinung.

„Nun, dann wird es sich auch sicher nicht begeistern, dass sie sich zur Zaubereiministerin ernannt hat. Nicht, dass der Titel derzeit einen Wert hätte. Wir wissen natürlich auch, dass der Widerstand nicht die neue Regierung stellen darf. Gut nur, dass ich mittlerweile so ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihnen habe und nicht davongerannt bin, sondern geholfen habe, als ich bei der Evakuierung des Refugiums versehentlich frei gelassen wurde."

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, ehe auch Palleys Lippen ein zufriedenes Lächeln formten.

„Ich denke ich verstehe sie Brown."

„Gut.", erklärte Michael, „Dann ist ihnen auch bewusst, dass ich sie leider verlassen muss."

Michael reichte ihm einen Zauberstab.

„Ich bringe sie noch zum Wagen.", meinte Michael, „Ich hoffe dieser Stab ist ihnen angenehm."

„Eines noch, Brown.", hielt Palley ihn auf.

„Wenn meine Informationen korrekt sind, dann haben sie nicht die Möglichkeit in das Refugium zurück zu kehren. Das ist etwas verdächtig.", sprach Palley den einzigen Haken an seinem sonst wohl durchdachten Plan an, aber er hatte auch hier eine Lösung gefunden.

„Ich muss nur einen Weg zurück nach Hogsmeade finden. Xenophilius Lovegood gestattet niemanden einfach so Hogsmeade zu verlassen."

„Ich hoffe für uns beide, dass wir Erfolg haben. Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht, Minister Brown.", schüttelte er amüsiert darüber wie schnell sich die Dinge wieder für sie geändert hatten, den Kopf.

Michael war sich natürlich bewusst, dass Palley bedacht darauf war, ihn letztendlich wieder seine Marionette sein zu lassen. Würde er ihn nur lange genug daran glauben lassen, könnte er Palley so lange benutzen, wie es nötig war, ehe er sich seiner entledigen würde.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Xenophilius selbst wachte an der Grenze, als Fred sich mit seinem Besen näherte. Bereits in der Luft, wurde er von zwei Fliegern überprüft, die ihn in ihre Mitte nahmen und zum Landen zwangen. Er kam direkt vor Xenophilius auf den Boden.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass jemand vom Wald geschickt werden würde, nachdem sie sich so klar gegen Hogsmeade positioniert haben.", stellte Xenophilius klar, dass er nicht davon ausging, dass es noch Verhandlungen unter den Gruppen geben würde, so wie sie es vor ihrem Aufbruch ins Ministerium vereinbart hatten.

„Nun, ich denke auch nicht, dass diese Gespräche stattfinden werden.", zuckte Fred mit den Schultern.

„Interessant, und warum genau sind sie dann hier, Mr Weasley?", war Xenophilius misstrauisch.

„Ganz einfach.", meinte Fred ärgerlich, „Ich habe einfach eingesehen, dass es nichts bringt, wenn wir versuchen unsere Leute zu befreien, aber dafür unsere Stützpunkte verlieren. Ich war selbst bereit meine Frau und mein Kind zu opfern, um diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Ich denke mehr muss ich ihnen nicht erklären."

Xenophilius grinste als er meinte zu verstehen und betrachtete seinen Arm. Erst jetzt verstand Fred Sinistras Plan völlig.

„Jeder und jede die bereit ist zu kämpfen ist bei uns immer willkommen.", meinte er zufrieden.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Als Hayley nachhause kam, begrüßte sie ihre Großmutter wie üblich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du bist früh zurück.", war die alte Frau überrascht.

„Sam brauchte mich heute nicht mehr.", behauptete Hayley.

Ihre Großmutter fragte nicht nach. Es klang plausibel genug. Ohne weitere Worte ging sie, wie sie es immer tat, in die Küche und stellte Wasser für Tee auf. Alles ereignete sich völlig mechanisch. Im Wohnzimmer saß ihre Großmutter und murmelte vor sich hin, während sie die Nachrichten sah. Hin und wieder sprach sie etwas lauter, oder rief etwas, das sie Hayley mitteilen wollte. „Ja, Nanna!", „Nein, Nanna!", „Sag nochmal, Nanna.", „Wenn du meinst, Nanna." Sie hörte die Dinge und reagierte darauf, aber gleich waren sie wieder vergessen. Für gewöhnlich lauschte sie aufmerksam, aber heute gelang es ihr nicht sich zu konzentrieren, die Antworten kamen automatisch und sie war sich nicht immer sicher, ob sie wirklich das passende gesagt hatte. Ihre Großmutter störte sich jedenfalls bisher nicht daran.

Gerade als das Wasser kochte und sie nach dem Wasserkocher griff, rief ihre Großmutter etwas.

„Was?", fragte Hayley, die kein Wort verstanden hatte.

Sie wandte sich so hastig um, dass eine nicht unbedeutende heißes Wasser aus dem Wasserkocher spritze und ihre Hand erwischte.

„Au.", meinte Hayley instinktiv, aber es hatte nicht weh getan, das Wasser war nicht warm.

Sie griff betastete die Oberfläche des Wasserkochers irritiert. Sie fühlte sich heiß an. Sie wollte es sich schon damit erklären, dass das Wasser wohl schnell abgekühlt war, aber dann kam ihr ein Gedanke, der die Frage nach ihrem Geisteszustand erneut aufwarf. Hayley sah zuürck. Ihre Großmutter saß immer noch draußen. Sie stellte sich an das Spülbecken und stellte vorsorglich das kalte Wasser an. Dann streckte sie ihre Hand aus und kippte vorsichtig den Wasserkocher. Sie schluckte schwer. Das Wasser traf auf ihren Handrücken. Aber es tat nicht weh. Sie stellte den Wasserkocher ab, betastete ihn. Immer noch war er heiß. Sie öffnete also den Deckel und steckte die Hand einfach hinein.

„Hayley!", stieß ihre Großmutter einen Entsetzenschrei aus. Hayley wandte sich um, sie war erschrocken, weniger wegen ihrer Großmutter, denn das Wasser in das sie die Hand getaucht hatte, hatte eben noch gedampft. Nun aber was es kalt.

„Was denn?", versuchte sie das Ereignis vor ihr zu leugnen, „Ich teste nur die Wassertemperatur. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dem Wasserkocher."

„Du jagst mir einen Schrecken ein.", meinte ihre Großmutter, „Es hat gedampft."

„Das sah nur so aus, weil ich gerade das Becken heiß ausgewaschen hatte.", behauptete Hayley einfach.

„Na, dann ist es ja gut.", meinte ihre Großmutter, „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach heiße Schokolade trinken. Mir ist ohnehin nicht nach Tee."

Hayley nickte, während ihre Großmutter sich an den Esstisch setzte. Während Hayley sich daran machte ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen, saß ihre Großmutter seltsam schweigend und nachdenklich da.

„Was ist los, Nanna?", fragte Hayley.

„Ich habe etwas für dich.", meinte sie, „Etwas, das ein Versprechen einlösen wird, das dein Großvater dir gegeben hat."

„Polen.", stieß Hayley aus ohne zu überlegen.

Ihre Großmutter nickte und reichte ihr einen Umschlag. Er war nicht sonderlich dick. Sie öffnete ihn verwundert und fand darin etwas mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Ein Rund-um-die-Welt Ticket. Sie sah sich die Stationen an und war doch überrascht Polen als eines der Länder, das sie besuchen würde zu entdecken. Es war das einzige Ziel in Europa und die Dauer war ziemlich kurz gefasst.

„Du hast so hart gearbeitet, aber ich denke es ist besser du investierst das Geld in ein Studium. Das ist die Bedingung die ich daran knüpfe und dafür bekommst du auch eine Kreditkarte für unterwegs von mir.", erklärte ihre Großmutter, „Ich konnte mir deshalb nicht die teuerste Variante leisten, weshalb die Orte und Daten nicht flexibel angepasst werden können und ich konnte nur ein einziges Kurzziel in Europa wählen. Dafür sind es aber einige Ziele mehr als du geplant hattest."

Hayley sah sich den Plan an. Für Polen waren nur 3 Tage eingeplant.

„Was hat das alles mit dem Versprechen von Großvater zu tun?", war Hayley verwirrt.

„Dein Großvater hat eine alte Freundin in Polen. Sie ist nach den Kriegsende wieder zurückgekehrt. Sie hat eine Weile hier mit uns gelebt.", begann sie, „Sie kann dir alles berichten, was ich dir nicht erzählen kann, weil dein Großvater es auch mir nie anvertraut hat."

„Aber wieso sollte sie es dann mir erzählen?", verstand Hayley nicht.

„Weil dein Großvater sie darum gebeten hat.", erklärte sie, „Und nun, lass uns nie wieder davon reden."

Dann reichte sie ihr einen weiteren Umschlag. Hayley öffnete auch den. Es waren informationen über einen Fond in den sie ihr Geld einzahlen sollte. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte ihre Großmutter gut geschätzt, um welchen Betrag es sich handelte.

„Danke Nanna.", nahm sie die alte Frau in den Arm, nicht weil sie ihr dankbar war, sondern weil sie nicht wollte, dass sie von ihrem Gesicht ablesen konnte, dass sie stark vermutete, dass ihre Großmutter wieder versuchte sie davon abzubringen England zu besuchen.

Ihre Großmutter aber hatte ein gutes Gespür, sie schob sie leicht von sich und sah sie mit einem Blick an, der ihr sagte, dass sie Hayley ganz und gar durchschaut hatte.

„Sie wird dir sagen, weshalb ich will, dass du dich von England fern hältst!", erklärte ihre Großmutter plötzlich.

Überrascht über diese Wende, setzte sie sich neben ihre Großmutter und sah sie eine Weile schweigend an. Dann konnte sie nicht anders, als ihr zu erzählen welche Angst sie nicht losließ.

„Nanna, ich glaube ich werde die selbe Krankheit wie Dad bekommen.", meinte sie verzweifelt.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

Die alte Frau erschrak zu ihrer Überraschung nicht. Hayley wollte ihr nicht das Ausmaß ihres Wahnsinns erzählen und fand im selben Moment auch ihr Misstrauen gegenüber ihrer Großmutter aufgrund der England-Geschichte schwer bedenklich.

„Ich hatte eine Erinnerung, die wohl doch keine war. Ich dachte ich hätte mich mit Sam gerade über etwas unterhalten. Aber es war nicht so.", erklärte Hayley, „Ich glaube es hat bei mir auch angefangen. Ich habe es wohl geerbt."

Ihre Großmutter griff nach ihren Händen.

„Unsinn.", schüttelte sie den Kopf, „Ich denke es ist Zeit, dass du etwas erfährst, dass eigentlich deine Mutter dir schon lange hätte sagen müssen."

Hayley hatte keine Ahnung worauf das hinauslaufen sollte.

„Dein Vater ist nicht dein biologischer Vater."

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Willkommen in Askaban.", höhnte Lynn und ehe Zacharias etwas unternehmen konnte, wurde er entwaffnet.

Eine Gruppe Soldatinnen und Soldaten begleitete ihn und Lynn. Er spürte die Anwesenheit der Dementoren, wie seine Hoffnung zunehmend nachließ. Lynn öffnete eine Tür. Die Zelle dahinter war stockdunkel. Ehe er sich versah trat jemand nach ihm und er stürzte in die Zelle. Er fing sich zwar mit den Händen auf, schlug sich aber dennoch ein Knie auf.

Er richtete sich hastig wieder auf, es war eiskalt und er fühlte, dass die Dementoren ganz nahe waren. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse. Dann endlich sah er sie. Fünf von ihnen schwebten im Zentrum der Zelle. Er war nicht alleine. An die Wände gedrängt sah er Gestalten, die sich zusammenkauerten. Nur eine einzige Gestalt direkt gegenüber saß da, den Blick direkt auf die Dementoren gerichtet.

„Theodore.", erkannte er ihn sofort und drängte die Wand entlang an den Gestalten vorbei in seine Richtung, bemüht den Dementoren nicht zu nahe zu kommen.

„Ich würde ja sagen: Schön dich zu sehen.", meinte Theodore und zeigte auf den freien Platz an seiner Seite.

Zacharias blieb einen Augenblick stehen, dann setzte er sich zu Theodore.

„Ich denke sie werden eine Weile abwarten, ehe sie uns befragen, die hohe Anzahl der Dementoren zeugt eindeutig davon, dass sie unseren Geist noch ausreichend schwächen wollen."

Zacharias schauderte bereits.

„Wie ist es möglich, dass du so unbeeindruckt bist.", verstand er nicht.

Theodore lachte bitter auf.

„Ironisch, nicht, dass es auch seine Vorteile hat im Haus eines berüchtigten Todessers aufzuwachsen."

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

**A/N: **Heute stelle ich euch mal eine Frage: Was sagt ihr eigentlich zur Entwicklung der Charaktere in den letzten Kapiteln? Hat euch etwas schockiert? Kam etwas ganz unerwartet? Gefällt euch eine Wende so gar nicht? Wessen Geschichte verfolgt ihr im Moment bevorzugt? Wenn ihr sie beantwortet helft ihr mir dabei besser zu werden. :)

Nach diesem kommen noch 5 weitere Kapitel. 3 sind sehr lang, 2 sehr kurz.


	124. Askaban

**121 Askaban**

„Komm zu dir!", spürte Susan ganz dumpf, wie jemand ihr gegen die Wange schlug.

Da ihr Körper ihr wie eine einzige Wunde erschien und alles schmerzte und brannte, wunderte es sie, dass sie davon überhaupt wach geworden war. Sie versuchte es sofort, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen. Jeglicher Versuch bereitete ihr nur noch mehr Qualen, weshalb sie es sehr schnell aufgab.

„Ich lebe?", war sie überrascht.

„Es wundert mich selbst.", erkannte sie die Stimme von Narcissa Malfoy.

Sie hatte offenbar Susans Kopf auf ihren Beinen gebettet. Es fühlte sich so an als würde Blut über ihre Arme und ihr Gesicht fließen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es nicht nur eine Einbildung war. Es war schon bitter und ironisch, dass sie auch jetzt, selbst in dieser Lage, als erstes wieder an Anthony denken musste, wo alles was sie wollte doch einfach nur etwas Ruhe von ihm war. Sie dachte daran, dass sie ihn zur Tür hinausgehext hatte, weil sie nicht ertrug wie sehr er ihr doch immer helfen wollte. Vielleicht war es dumm gewesen, vielleicht aber hatte sie sein Leben gerettet. Bedauerlicherweise nicht aus dem viel schöneren Motiv ihn einfach retten zu wollen, sondern weil sie ihn so dringend loswerden wollte. Er hatte es nicht verdient, dass sie ihn so ablehnend behandelte, er war einfach nur nett, hatte sich nichts zu schulden kommen lassen, er hatte nicht mal wirklich Wesenszüge die Susan missfielen, außer eben dem einen: viel zu nett zu sein. Aber was hätte sie tun sollen? Anders als auf diese unsympathische Weise wollte er es einfach nicht verstehen, konnte es vielleicht gar nicht. Sogar so war es ein schwieriges Unterfangen.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Susan um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, denn sie wusste längst , dass sie sich die Frage ebensogut hätte ersparen können. Sie spürte längst wie die Anwesenheit der Dementoren weiter an ihren wenigen verbliebenen Kraftreserven zehrten.

„Askaban.", antwortete Narcissa und bestätigte ihre Annahme damit.

„Das ist gut, das heißt, ich friere wegen der Dementoren, nicht weil ich...", sie gab den Versuch sich selbst etwas vorzumachen gleich wieder auf, so wenig wie sie spürte war klar, dass nicht viel von ihrem Körper ganz geblieben war, „Es gibt nichts mehr das mir helfen kann, nicht wahr?"

Narcissa sagte nichts, aber das musste sie auch nicht. Sie fühlte sich so unglaublich schwach und das Gefühl sie musste der Schwäche nur nachgeben und sich fallen lassen und es wäre vorbei wuchs beständig. Vielleicht wäre es das beste. Wenigstens könnte sie ihre Seele behalten.

Schwach sah sie wie plötzlich die Tür geöffnet und eine weitere Gestalt von einem Soldaten in den Raum gestoßen wurde.

„Wir haben gerade die Nachricht erhalten! Hogwarts ist gefallen!", höhnte der Soldat, der sofort wieder die Tür hinter der neuen Person schloss.

„Es war also alles umsonst.", war Susan bereit aufzugeben und spürte wie die Kälte sich ihr näherte.

„Einfältiges Mädchen.", schnaufte Narcissa, „Sie würden uns sagen, dass sie siegreich waren egal ob es wahr ist oder gelogen. Sie wollen unseren Willen brechen."

Narcissa strich ihr durchs Haar und kurz dachte Susan an ihre eigene Mutter. Für einen Moment war sie ganz dort, weit weg von hier. Als sie sich jedoch ihrer Situation wieder gewahr wurde, schreckte sie kurz hoch. Ihr kraftloser Körper bewegte sich aber kaum dabei.

„Ruhig jetzt.", meinte Narcissa und Susan war sich sicher sie war gerade darum bemüht stablose Magie anzuwenden.

„Ich wäre niemals erfolgreich gewesen, ohne deine Hilfe. Es waren zu viele und es wäre ihnen gelungen mich aufzuhalten.", erklärte sie plötzlich.

„Wirklich?", lachte Susan auf und bereute es, da es ihr Schmerzen bereitete und sie Husten musste, was nur weitere Schmerzen nach sich zog, „Ich denke sie würden mir das sagen egal ob es wahr ist oder nicht in Anbetracht meines Zustandes."

„Du lernst schnell.", meinte sie mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Bitterkeit.

Narcissa wandte weitere Zauber an, aber Susan hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es viel half. Sie vermutete sogar, dass Narcissa nur vorgab sie zu heilen, und hoffte Susans Glauben daran, würde es ihr leichter machen... zu sterben.

„Mrs Malfoy?", hörte Susan plötzlich die vertraute Stimme von Lisa und öffnete die Augen, was sie mehr Kraft kostete als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte.

„So ist es, allerdings weiß ich nicht wer du bist."

„Lisa.", gab Susan die Antwort und bereute ihren Versuch sich aufzusetzen, der ohnehin nicht von Erfolg gekrönt worden wäre.

„Susan!", schrie Lisa beinahe und ging vor ihr in die Knie, „Was ist mit dir geschehen."

„Ich war zu langsam.", meinte sie bitter und spürte, wie Narcissa ihren Griff um sie kurz stärkte.

„Es muss doch etwas geben was wir für sie tun können.", war Lisa entsetzt.

„Setz dich.", meinte Narcissa fast streng und Susan spürte schwach wie Narcissa ihren Arm hebte und ihre Hand in der von Lisa platzierte. Es fühlte sich gut an, als Lisa ihre Hand fest drückte. Aber es machte sie auch traurig, und sie glaubte ihre Augen wurden feucht. Vielleicht war es sogar eine Träne und nicht Blut, die über ihr Gesicht wanderte.

„Meine Güte.", murrte Narcissa, als Lisa laut zu Schluchzen begann, „Denkst du das macht es wirklich besser? Außerdem können wir es wirklich nicht brauchen, dass du die Dementoren auf uns aufmerksam machst. Reiß dich etwas zusammen."

„Das ist etwas schwer, wenn man das Gefühl hat alles Glück würde von einem gehen.", hustete Susan.

Sie dachte wieder an Anthony. Bedauerte, dass sie hauptsächlich nur noch dem Impuls folgte ihn loszuwerden, weil sie seine Gegenwart nicht mehr ertrug. Sie fragte sich ob es nicht doch noch einen anderen Weg gegeben hätte, ob sie vielleicht doch nicht alles versucht hatte, und sie ihm auch anders klar machen hätte können, dass es zu Ende war. Sie fragte sich, ob sie es sich nicht zu einfach gemacht hatte.

Narcissa wirkte weder von Susans Worten noch von den Dementoren beeindruckt.

„Sie waren nicht wirklich eine Todesserin, oder?", fragte Lisa ganz plötzlich.

Narcissa lachte auf.

„Das ist also deine Theorie, wieso es mir gelingt diesen Kreaturen besser zu widerstehen? Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Hältst du mich tatsächlich für dumm genug jemand derart viel Macht über meine Körper, meinen Geist, über meine Seele zu geben?"

„Nein.", meinte Lisa, „Aber sie haben es trotzdem seinetwegen gelernt, nicht wahr?"

„Mächten wie Dementoren keine Macht über mich zu geben?", fragte Narcissa, „Damit muss wesen schon sehr jung beginnen. Mein eigener Sohn hätte nicht viel Erfolg säße er hier an meiner Stelle."

„Wieso haben sie es ihm nicht beigebracht.", fragte Lisa.

„Nun, drücken wir es so aus, mein Sohn hat viele Qualitäten, aber im Gegensatz zu mir stand er nicht vor der Wahl statt Slytherin Ravenclaw als Haus zu wählen.", meinte Narcissa.

Susan lauschte aufmerksam, die Worte trugen sie von dem unliebsamen Ort weg. Fast war sie sich sicher, dass Narcissa einzig aus dem Grund so bereitwillig mit Lisa plauderte.

„Und wieso haben sie dann nicht Ravenclaw gewählt?", fragte Lisa.

„Weil ich klug bin, natürlich. Was Ravenclaw mir zu bieten hatte, konnte ich auch selbst erreichen, wenn ich in Slytherin war.", meinte sie.

„Es gibt auch Todesser die Ravenclaw besucht haben, nicht wahr? Fühlten sie sich denen in irgendeiner Weise nahe?", fragte Lisa und nicht nur Susan war von der Frage höchst irritiert.

„Ich kenne nur einen einzigen. Sein Name..."

„Egal, ich muss nicht wissen wie er heißt.", unterbrach Lisa Narcissa hastig.

Susan fand die Situation höchst seltsam. Sie verstand nicht, was Lisa mit dem Gespräch bezweckte, aber es hörte sich eindeutig so an, als wolle sie auf irgendetwas hinaus.

„Meinetwegen, aber deine Frage willst du wohl beantwortet haben?", wunderte sie sich und zog Susan näher an sich, als sie zu zittern begann.

„Bitte."

„Ich darf dir wohl sagen, dass es sich um einen Mann handelt?", fand Narcissa so wie ihre Stimme klang die ganze Sache sehr absurd.

„Ja.", entgegnete Lisa.

„Nun, mit besagten Mann führte ich schon sehr viele interessante Gespräche. Er betrachtet die schwarze Magie von einem sehr wissenschaftlichen Standpunkt aus. Höchst interessant. In gewisser Weise fühle ich mich ihm dadurch wohl verbunden. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke finde ich es fast schade, dass wir durch seine Inhaftierung und den unerfreulichen Besuch in meinem Haus längst keinen Kontakt mehr haben."

„Betrachten sie ihn als Freund?", fragte Lisa.

Susan dachte an ihre Freunde und Freundinnen, daran, dass sie wohl nie erfahren würde, wie es ihnen ergangen war. Ob sie noch lebten. Ob Anthony wohl am Leben war?

„Wenn man so will, ja.", entgegnete Narcissa. unterdessen

„Mein Beileid.", meinte Lisa ganz plötzlich und ließ Susans Hand einen Moment los, „Ich habe ihn heute getötet."

„Hm.", machte Narcissa, „Ich bin doch überrascht. Ich gehe davon aus auch sie sind eine Ravenclaw."

„Ja, wieso?", fragte Lisa irritiert.

„Ach, nur weil ich erwartet habe, dass er wenn er stirbt gewiss durch die Hand von jemanden aus seinem eigenen Hauses sterben müsste.", meinte Narcissa.

Lisa drückte Susans Hand wieder, als es sie mit einem Mal heftig riss.

„Ruhig.", meinte Narcissa und zog sie näher an sich.

„Warst du im Refugium?", brachte Susan zitternd hervor und öffnete so weit sie konnte die Augen, um an Lisas Augen erkennen zu können, ob sie die Wahrheit sagte. Sie musste es jetzt wissen, ehe es zu spät war.

„Ja. Über 70 Leute haben es durch die Tür geschafft.", meinte sie.

Susan sah ihr an, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Mehr würde sie nicht erfahren, aber ihre Stimmung hob sich, trotz der Dementoren. Dieses Wissen musste reichen. Susan dachte an ihre Tante, sah sie vor sich. Sie hatte sie so sehr geliebt und bewundert. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie sich freute sie wieder zu sehen. Sie war fest überzeugt, dass sie sie wiedersehen würde.

„Gut.", lächelte Susan, es hatte sich gelohnt, sie fühlte sie in dem Moment tatsächlich glücklich, „Es hat also funktioniert."

Als sie es sagte, wusste sie Lisa würde gleich wünschen sie hätte noch damit gewartet ihre Frage zu beantworten.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Theodore behielt die Dementoren im Auge. Sie hielten sich weiterhin in der Mitte der Zelle auf, nur selten näherten sie sich den anderen Gefangenen.

„Dort drüben ist Hagrid.", meinte Theodore zu Zacharias und zeigte auf die Wand zu ihrer rechten.

„Wieso sitzen wir dann hier?", fragte Zacharias.

„Weil er einer jener ist, die den Dementoren gut widerstehen können. Sie sind gut verteilt, das schützt die anderen.", erklärte Theodore und nahm die Hand seines Freundes, als dieser bitter begriff, was er ihm damit und mit seiner Platzzuweisung sagte.

„Dort ist Charlie Weasley.", zeigte er auf die Wand zu ihrer linken, „Und ich habe keine Ahnung wer die beiden zu beiden Seiten der Tür sind und der eine in der Ecke rechts von uns, aber sie halten sich sehr gut."

Zacharias war irritiert ob seiner Erklärungen, und es wunderte Theodore nicht.

„Wir spielen auf Zeit. Früher oder später schaffen die Dementoren auch uns. Aber wir haben Glück, sie sind gerade nur hier um uns zu schwächen, nicht um uns anzugreifen."

„Einen Angriff...", begann Zacharias.

Theodore ließ ihn nicht zu ende sprechen.

„Nein.", schüttelte er nur den Kopf, „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, sie werden uns noch eine ganze Weile nicht angreifen. Aber rechne damit, dass mindestens einer von ihnen bei der Befragung anwesend sein wird. Vergiss nicht, sie riechen deine Angst."

„Das ist nicht beruhigend, falls das deine Intention gewesen sein sollte.", meinte Zacharias.

„Es sollte dich auch nicht einfach beruhigen, es sollte dich warnen in der Gegenwart eines Dementors zu versuchen keinerlei Schwäche zu zeigen."

„Du weißt, dass wir von Dementoren sprechen.", hielt Zacharias ihn, wenn man seinem Blick glauben schenken wollte, offenbar für völlig übergeschnappt.

„Du kannst einen Patronus erzeugen?", beeindruckte Theodore das allerdings wenig.

„Schon, ja.", gab Zacharias zurück, natürlich fragte er sich was ihm das ohne Zauberstab bringen sollte.

„Denk daran einen Patronus zu erzeugen. Stell dir vor, dass du deinen Zauberstab hast und es wirklich tust.", meinte Theodore ernst.

Für einen Moment fürchtet Theodore, dass Zacharias durch die Präsenz der Dementoren bereits zu sehr beeinträchtigt wurde, doch endlich nickte er.

„Gut.", meinte Theodore und drückte seine Hand fester.

Theodore sah den Dementor starr an, während er Zacharias näher zu sich zog. Es half ihm sehr in seinem inneren Kampf gegen die Dementoren zu wissen, dass er seine Entscheidung dem Widerstand beizutreten nach wie vor nicht bereute. Er wusste, dass sie nicht verloren hatten. Hogwarts gehörte dem Widerstand. Selbst wenn sie nicht frei kommen würden, selbst wenn sie hier ihr Ende fanden, er hatte immer noch die Hoffnung, dass Su in einer besseren Welt erwachen würde. Und er war stolz darauf für diese Welt gekämpft zu haben, stolz darauf immer noch weiter dafür zu kämpfen. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Er musste daran glauben, dass er mit diesen Gedanken den Dementoren noch sehr lange Zeit trotzen könnte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Susan!", schrie Lisa, als ihre Hand aus ihrer glitt.

Sie durfte nicht tot sein, nein. Narcissa begann sofort damit ihr gegen die Wange schlagen.

„Aufwachen.", klang sie selbst entsetzt darüber, „Hörst du mich Mädchen, wach auf!"

Lisa begann zu weinen, sie konnte es nicht fassen, sie konnte nicht noch einen weiteren Tod ertragen. Schon gar nicht den einer Freundin.

„Reiß dich zusammen.", fuhr Narcissa sie an, Lisa verstand weshalb, die Dementoren rückten näher.

„Du solltest wirklich auf sie hören.", erklärte der Todesser, „Kein Grund, dass es auch euch beide erwischt. Außerdem könnte sich immer noch einer ihre Seele schnappen. Wenn du also soviel Aufsehen um ihren Tod machst, tust du ihr nichts gutes."

„Sei still. Sei still. Sei still.", sie hielt sich die Ohren zu, erst dann wandte sie sich wieder Susan und Narcissa zu, „Lebt sie noch? Ist sie noch am Leben?"

Narcissa murmelte etwas vor sich hin, es hörte sich an wie Heilzauber, aber sie hatte sie nie gehört.

„Was ist das?", fragte Lisa skeptisch.

„Alte Magie.", beruhigte sie Narcissa, „Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, sie ist noch nicht ganz gegangen. Sie wollte es zu gerne. Vielleicht wäre es fairer gewesen sie gehen zu lassen."

„Nein.", schüttelte Lisa vehement den Kopf.

„Wir müssen die Dementoren von ihr fern halten, sonst spielt es keine Rolle mehr ob ihr Körper lebt oder stirbt.", bekräftigte Narcissa was der Todesser ihr gesagt hatte.

„Moment, sehen sie ihn denn nicht?", blickte Lisa dann irritiert zum Geist und zeigte auf ihn.

„Höchst interessant.", meinte der Todesser.

„Wovon sprichst du Mädchen?", schüttelte sie irritiert den Kopf.

„Von ihrem Todessserfreund natürlich, er ist hier. Er ist als Geist geblieben.", schrie Lisa beinahe und zeigte auf den Geist.

Narcissa schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Da ist kein Geist.", erklärte sie.

„Aber ich sehe ihn.", meinte Lisa und sah zu ihm.

„Vergiss nicht, du hörst mich auch.", grinste er sie an.

Der Blick den Narcissa ihr zuwarf entsetzte sie. Offenbar dachte sie, Lisa habe den Verstand verloren, und da sie nicht imstande war den Geist zu sehen, war das sehr wahrscheinlich. Es sei denn es gab Manifestationen von Geistern, die nur einzelne Personen wahrnehmen konnten.

„Kann ein Geist sich in einer einzelnen Person manifestieren?", fragte sie Narcissa.

„Zu Geistern dürfen sie nicht mich befragen. Es ist eines der Themen mit denen ich mich nie näher befassen wollte.", meinte sie und war sichtlich nicht gewillt nähere Auskunft über ihre Gründe dafür zu geben.

„Ich denke ich gehe besser einmal davon aus.", meinte Lisa.

„Solange es dir dabei hilft ruhig zu bleiben.", schnaufte Narcissa nur und wiegte Susan, die einen grässlichen Laut von sich gab.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und eine Gruppe Frauen wurde in den Raum gedrängt. Sie verteilten sich rasch an den Wänden, die bald gänzlich besetzt wären. Als der Vorgang sich wiederholte, saßen bereits Leute in zweiter Reihe. Dann nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Tür noch einmal, nur eine Frau wurde hindurchgestoßen. Lisa erkannte sie sofort. Es war Molly Weasley.

„Mrs Weasley!", rief sie Molly zu sich.

„Na wunderbar, ihre Gesellschaft hat mir ja gerade noch gefehlt.", schnaufte Narcissa, „Hättest du nicht einfach ihren Mund halten können?"

Lisa konnte sich auch bessere Gesellschaft als Narcissa Malfoy vorstellen, aber sie sagte nichts, sie sah zu Susan, für die Narcissa eine Stütze und vermutlich auch die letzte Hoffnung darstellte.

Molly Weasley drängte an den dicht beieinander sitzenden Frauen vorbei und kam auf sie zu. Sie ließ sich vor Lisa in zweiter Reihe nieder und blickte fragend zu Narcissa und Susan.

„Das ist doch Susan Bones? Was ist mit ihr passiert?", fragte Molly.

„Sie war zu langsam.", wiederholte Narcissa die Worte die Susan ihr zuvor selbst gesagt hatte, „Wesentlicher ist, dass die Chancen gut stehen, und wir unter Umständen Hogwarts eingenommen haben.", erklärte Narcissa, „Lisa hier war im Refugium und hat Verstärkung ins Schloss geschickt."

Lisa war völlig überfordert, als Molly sich plötzlich zu ihr umwandte und ihr eine Frage stellte.

„Du warst die Geisel des Todessers, richtig?", fragte sie.

Entsetzt darüber dazu befragt zu werden, nickte sie nur.

„Du warst dabei als...", Molly brach kurz ab, „Als Angelina starb?"

„Angelina?", war Lisa völlig irritiert.

„Angelina ist am Leben?", hob sie damit für einen Moment die Stimmung von Molly.

„Ja, das ist sie.", meinte Lisa und entschied sich ihr nicht zu sagen, dass jedoch Alicia tot war.

„So ein Glück.", meinte Molly außer sich vor Freude und fiel ihr um den Hals.

Lisas und Narcissas Blicke trafen sich. Narcissa war völlig klar, dass Lisa ein Geheimnis bewahrte, dass all dieses Glück zerstören würde.

„Noch mehr frohe Botschaften und wir können den Dementoren noch eine ganze Weile standhalten.", sagte sie und Lisa war völlig klar, was sie ihr damit sagen wollte.

Sie sollte es bloß schlucken und darüber schweigen. Niemand wäre damit geholfen, wenn Molly vom Tod ihrer anderen Schwiegertochter und ihrem anderen ungeborenen Enkelkind erfahren würde.

Lisa fror. Sie blickte zu ihren Füßen. Immer noch fehlten ihr Schuhe und ein Socken. Sie entschied sich den Socken den sie hatte für eine Weile auf den anderen Fuß zu geben. Bitter dachte sie daran, dass sie es wohl früher oder später bereuen würde Rhonda ihren Socken gegeben zu haben.

„Rhonda.", versuchte sie es dann einfach in der naiven Hoffnung es könnte funktionieren, aber nichts geschah.

„Was für ein netter Versuch.", machte der Todessser sich über sie lustig, „Bist du sicher, dass der Sprechende Hut sich nicht nur einen Scherz mit dir erlaubt hat?"

„Ach sei doch still.", schnaufte Lisa, zu laut.

„Mit wem spricht sie?", fragte Molly Narcissa besorgt.

Diese seufzte nur: „Es sieht aus als sähe das Mädchen Geister wo eigentlich keine sind."

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Zacharias schreckte hoch, als die Tür sich öffnete, er war tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Theodore sah ihn nur milde an. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte Theodore offenbar kein Auge zugedrückt. Zacharias sah zu den anderen Felsen in der Brandung, sie alle waren wach. Zacharias war unsicher, ob es eine wirkliche Taktik war, oder sie einfach beschlossen hatten den anderen, schwächeren Gefangenen auf diese Weise Hoffnung und Zuversicht zu geben. Was immer es auch war, es funktionierte auf jeden Fall und das genügte ihm.

Gerade als Theodore etwas zu ihm sagen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür. Zwei Soldaten traten ein, ein dritter jagte einen Patronus um die Dementoren. Einen Augenblick lang überlegte Zacharias ob es sich lohnen würde jetzt einen Fluchtversuch zu starten.

„Noch nicht.", kam es fast tonlos von Theodore und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich gehört hatte, oder nur hören wollte.

Als die Soldaten immer näher auf sie zukamen, wurde Zacharias ganz anders. Er rechnete damit im nächsten Moment mitgenommen zu werden, als sie vor ihm zum Stehen kamen. Dann jedoch packten sie Theodore, der nach Zacharias Hand griff. Er drückte sie, ehe die Soldaten ihn mit einem Ruck von ihm trennten.

„Kopf hoch!", meinte Theodore noch zu ihm, als sie ihn abführten.

Als er auf der anderen Seite der Dementoren war, warf Theodore noch einen Blick auf ihn zurück und lächelte Zacharias an. Kaum war die Tür zu befiel ihn die Angst Theodore nicht mehr lebend wieder zu sehen. Schnell vertrieb er die Gedanken und hob seinen Kopf. Ob es funktionierte oder nicht, er musste jetzt den Platz von Theodore einnehmen. Er musste einfach stark sein. Er atmete tief durch und sah die Dementoren starr an. Dann griff er nach der Hand eines Mannes, der neben ihm kraftlos zusammensackte. Kurz warf er einen Seitenblick auf ihn, er sah seine Angst, doch dann drückte der Mann seine Hand fester und etwas Kraft kehrte in ihn zurück. Solange sie zusammen hier waren, würden sie es schaffen. Aber Zacharias war nicht naiv, er wusste, es käme der Zeitpunkt in dem sie sie alle von einander trennen würden. Er klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, dass der Widerstand siegreich wäre und sie früher oder später wieder frei kommen würden. Dann dachte er an Luna und ihren Vater. Die Expedition, die sie für die Zeit nach all diesem Horror geplant hatten. An seine Familie, von der er hoffte sie wäre sicher. Aber auf seinen Vater war immer Verlass, gewiss hatte er sie alle in Sicherheit gebracht. Er hatte schließlich auch ihn vor Voldemort bewahren können. Wäre das alles vorbei könnte er sie alle in die Arme nehmen. Er dachte an seine Geschwister. An Ella, die nächstes Jahr bei ihm in Hogwarts wäre, die bestimmt nach Gryffindor kommen würde. An die Zwillinge Richard und Robert, an Chloe, Mildred und an den kleinen Christopher, der es mit seinem Lächeln immer wieder schaffte sein Herz zu erwärmen.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Theodore wurde in einen kleinen Raum gebracht und mit einem Zauber an einem Sessel fixiert. Natürlich schwebte ein Dementor in seiner Nähe.

Ein Zauberer der vor dem Tisch vor dem man Theodore platziert hatte auf und ab ging warf ihm eine Mappe hin. Dann gab er seine Hände frei.

„Lesen sie!", forderte er ihn auf.

„Was ist das?", fragte Theodore.

„Die Krankenakte ihrer Frau."

„Bitte was?", war Theodore nicht klüger.

„Ignorante Reinblütler.", schimpfte der Mann und schrie ihm so laut ins Ohr, dass es zu surren begann, „Der Bericht über ihre Frau aus einem Muggelkrankenhaus."

Theodore tat ihnen also den Gefallen, nahm die Akte, nun da er bescheid wusste und gab vor darin zu lesen.

„Lesen sie.", forderte der Zauberer ihn auf, „Oder ist ihnen das Leben ihrer Frau egal, weil sie sie ohnehin für eine unwürdige Schlammblütlerin halten."

„Passen sie auf, wie sie über meine Frau sprechen.", hörte Theodore sich sagen, ehe er denken konnte.

„Ein schönes Schauspiel.", tat er Theodores Ausbruch ab, „Und jetzt lesen sie!"

Theodore war hin und her gerissen, was immer sie damit bezweckten, es konnte nichts gutes bedeuteten. Aber nicht zu erfahren wie es um Su stand?

Er entschied sich nicht mit zu arbeiten und legte die Akte beiseite.

„In der Tat. Wir haben also den Beweis. Ihre Frau ist ihnen nur eine Last. Kein Wunder, dass sie sie mit einem Streitkolben attackiert haben. Sie können sich wohl vorstellen welche Strafen darauf stehen. Besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass sie ihren Verletzungen erlegen ist."

Der Zauberer öffnete nun selbst die Akte und hielt sie ihn vor das Gesicht. Entsetzt über die Worte las er was da stand, ehe er zu den anderen Zetteln griff, alles las.

„Lisa Li.", las er.

Um zu erfahren ob es stimmte, was sie sagten, musste er also Lisa finden. Einen Moment konnte er sich davon abhalten es zu glauben. Seine Kräfte ließen nach, als er daran dachte was wohl geschehen war. Vermutlich hatte das Ministerium Su einfach aus dem Krankenhaus mitgenommen und sie war so umgekommen. Theodore ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, er spürte die Verzweiflung in ihm wachsen, er spürte wie der Dementor ihm immer näher kam.

„Ich denke für den Moment ist es genug.", meinte der Zauberer, „Ich nehme an noch ist er nicht bereit sein Verbrechen einzuräumen. Setzen sie ihn da drüben in die Ecke und holen sie seinen Freund. Vielleicht ist der ja gesprächiger."

Natürlich würden sie Zacharias als Druckmittel verwenden, er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie alles ganz genau beobachtet hatten, womöglich hatten sie auch jedem ihrer Worte gelauscht.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Es ist soweit!", hörte Hermine die Stimme von George. Sie klammerte sich an Snape, der darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie gemeinsam mit ihm flog. Der Kobold und die Elfe, die sie begleiteten saß auf ihrem Rücken. Während sie abhoben apparierten noch weitere Elfen-Kobold-Paare, die mit der nächsten Gruppe reisen würden. Neben ihnen flog Remus, der zwei Elfen-Kobold-Paare transportierte. Es war gewagt, aber sie durften keine Zeit verlieren und selbst wenn etwas schief ginge, würden die Elfen problemlos mit ihm und ihren Kobolden disapperieren können. Sinistra, Bill und der nordirische Widerstand flogen nicht weit von ihnen entfernt auf die Insel von Askaban zu. Kaum waren sie ein Stück vorangekommen apparierten die Elfen mit ihnen. Nun lag Askaban direkt vor ihnen. Unter ihnen erschienen die Boote. Hermine war fasziniert von der vereinten Macht der Elfen. Derart große Gegenstände mit derart vielen Menschen zu bewegen hätte sie nicht einmal ihnen einfach so zugetraut.

Sie näherten sich von allen vier Himmelsrichtungen. Ihre Gruppe kam aus dem Osten. Das Refugium aus dem Westen. Der Wald aus dem Norden und das Ministerium aus dem Süden. Natürlich hatte das alte Ministerium versucht Askaban mit neuen Zaubern und Flüchen zu schützen, doch sie hatten nicht viel Zeit gehabt und ihnen offenbar diesen Schlag nicht zugetraut. Pünktlich zum vereinbarten Termine hoben Ginny und Draco vom Ministerium her die meisten Schutzzauber und Flüche auf. Es war nicht schwierig, den Rest zu durchbrechen. Als sie auf dem Dach von Askaban landeten, sah Hermine bereits wie eine von Neville befehligte Truppe, die vom Schiff her kam begann sich einen Weg in das Gebäude zu bahnen.

„Schützt euch vor den Dementoren!", warnte George noch einmal alle, ehe sie den Eingang der vom Dach nach unten führte gewaltsam öffneten.

Als alle losstürmten hielt Snape Hermine plötzlich zurück.

„Denk an dein Versprechen.", meinte er eindringlich.

Hermine nickte und fiel ihm in die Arme, umarmte ihn hastig. Sie waren ans Ende der Gruppe zurückgefallen, als auch sie losstürmten. Von drinnen her konnten sie bereits die ersten Schreie hören. Sie mussten so schnell handeln wie sie konnten um dem Ministerium keine Gelegenheit zu geben ihre Gefangenen ihrer Seelen oder Leben zu berauben. Sie hatten sich gegen einen stillen Angriff entschieden, weil sie vermuteten, wenn sie nur schnell genug wären, mehr ihrer Leute vor einen grausamen Schicksal bewahren zu können.

Im Inneren angekommen waren längst alle, die versucht hatten sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen überwältigt. Die Gruppe teilte sich nun. Snape und Hermine blieben mit George und Remus in einer Gruppe. Früher oder später würde das alte Ministerium vielleicht auch Verstärkung schicken, bis dahin sollten sie die Gefangenen befreit und mit Zauberstäben ausgestattet haben.

Besonders die Elfen erwiesen sich als sehr hilfreich. Kaum in Askaban eingedrungen konnten sie zumindest an gewissen Stellen apparieren. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die erste Zelle erreichten. Hermine jagte ihren Patronus auf die Dementoren. Sie sah zu Snape, dessen Patronus ihren tatkräftig unterstützte. Er sah nicht traurig aus, er sah aus, als habe er endlich etwas Frieden gefunden. Kaum hatten sie die Dementoren vertrieben halfen sie der Gruppe die nur aus Frauen bestand. Sie statteten alle mit Zauberstäben die sie mitgebracht hatten aus. Wer kämpfe konnte begleitete sie, die anderen wurden von einer Elfentruppe über das Dach zurück zu den Booten gebracht.

„Ich habe mit mehr Problemen gerechnet.", meinte Hermine zu Snape.

„Nun, wenn die anderen ähnlich vorankommen wie wir haben wir bisher auch erst ein Zehntel von Askaban von den Dementoren und Wachen befreit.", war Snape weit weniger optimistisch als sie, „Und ich nehme an je näher wir dem Zentrum kommen desto schwieriger wird sich unser Kampf gestalten. Und lass uns nicht vergessen, dass uns auch Gefangene noch zum Verhängnis werden könnten, wir wissen nicht völlig sicher wer hier wo und weshalb eingesperrt ist. Auch wenn wir die Daten besitzen, sie lügen auch über die Aktivisten und Aktivistinnen die sie im Laufe der Zeit hier eingesperrt haben."

„Wenn das alles vorbei ist müssen wir vermutlich einige wirklich gefährliche Kriminelle wieder einfangen.", meinte Hermine bitter.

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass die Aufzeichnungen über die Todesser stimmen.", meinte Snape, „Vergiss nicht vorsichtig zu sein, wenn wir ihre Zellen kontrollieren, Rabastan hat hier immer noch Freunde."

Natürlich durften sie nicht riskieren, dass ihre Leute dort eingesperrt waren, schließlich galten sie selbst als Todesser und Todesserinnen. Es wäre alles einfacher sobald entweder die von Neville geleitete Bodengruppe oder die von Carl geleitete Bodentruppe in das Herz Askabans vorgedrungen wäre. Dort fänden sie alle wirklich aktuellen Aufzeichnungen über die Gefangenen. Bis es allerdings so weit war hatten sie keine andere Wahl, als jede Zelle zu durchsuchen.

Hier in den obersten Stockwerken fanden sie vor allem Leuten die bereits kurz nach der Gesetzeseinführung ihre Ehe verweigert und die Haftstrafe in Askaban auf sich genommen hatten. Das erklärte auch, dass sie verhältnismäßig schwach bewacht wurden und noch unter annähernd humanen Bedingungen untergebracht worden waren.

„Sophia! Grace!", erkannte sie die beiden Hexen, denen sie damals im Haus der Londoner Gruppe begegnet war.

„Sie konnten uns wohl doch alle einsperren, da wir zu wenige waren.", meinte Sophia, als Hermine ihr einen Zauberstab reichte.

„Und wie wesen sogar hier hörte, waren sie ja fast soweit den für die Zwangsehen erforderlichen Vergewaltigungen beizuwohnen.", meinte Grace bitter und nahm einen Zauberstab, den Remus ihr reichte.

„Aber so wie es aussieht ist die Revolution endlich in vollem Gange?", fragte Sophia.

„Ministerium, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade und das Umland sind unter der Kontrolle des Widerstandes. Gringotts, die Winkel- und die Nokturngasse unter Kontrolle der Elfen-Kobold-Allianz.", erklärte Hermine knapp.

„Bedeutet das, es stimmt? Die Elfen haben sich selbst befreit?", konnte es Sophia kaum glauben.

„So ist es.", antwortete eine der Elfen die ihre Gruppe begleitete, „Und sobald wir diesen Ort befreit haben, untersteht er ebenfalls der Allianz."

„Es ist viel passiert, seit wir eingesperrt wurden. Wir dachten schon fast es wäre tatsächlich umsonst gewesen.", erklärte Grace, „Aber lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren, ich kann es nicht erwarten diesen Ort endlich zu verlassen."

Mit ihrer angewachsenen Gruppe kämpften sie sich weiter voran, es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie auf eine der anderen Fluggruppen trafen: Die Waldgruppe der Bill, Sinistra und Oliver Wood angehörten.

„Die obersten fünf Stockwerke gehören uns.", stellte Bill fest, „Bisher sind wir nur politischen Gefangenen begegnet. Noch haben wir ausreichend Zauberstäbe, um noch weitere zu versorgen, wenn unsere Zahl so zunimmt, dauert es kürzer als erwartet ehe wir uns im Kernbereich Askabans befinden."

Gerade dort, wo es mit Sicherheit schwieriger werden würde, vermuteten sie alle, die heute im Zuge der Schlacht gefangen genommen wurden. Und natürlich die Schwerstverbrecher, allen voran die Todesser und Kriegsverbrecher aus den Zeiten von Voldemorts Diktatur.

„Wir treffen uns fünf Stockwerke tiefer!", verabschiedete sich George von Bill und sie bewegten sich weiter.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Es ist soweit, es hat begonnen.", meinte Xenophilius zu Fred und Phoebe, als der junge Elf, der als Bote gesandt wurde erschien.

Der junge Elf nickte nur, Xenophilius hatte ihm die Botschaft vorweg genommen.

„Das ist nicht der einzige Grund für mein Kommen. Die Elfen-Kobold-Allianz bietet auch Hogsmeade ihren Schutz an. Auf euren Wunsch könnten sich in wenigen Sekunden 48 Kobolde und 48 Elfen euren Streitkräften anschließen.", bot er an.

„Ah, und wie kommen wir in den Genuss?", fragte Xenophilius, „Oder anders ausgedrückt: Was erwartet ihr als Gegenleistung?"

„Es entspricht der Vereinbarung die wir mit euren anderen Gruppen getroffen haben. Jede Fraktion bekam 24 Elfen und 24 Kobolde zur Seite gestellt, um sicher zu gehen, dass eure Posten gehalten werden. Jede Fraktion verzichtet zu Gunsten von Hogsmeade auf die Hälfte unserer Verstärkung.", meinte der Elf.

Xenophilius machte sich nicht die Mühe um eine private Unterredung mit seinen Leuten zu ermöglichen, er sprach vor dem Elf seine Bedenken aus. Er wollte offenbar, dass er ihn hörte und es möglichst weitergab.

„Ich nehme an sie gehen davon aus, dass ich das ablehnen werde, weil ich es beleidigend finde, dass sie meine Meinung erst übergehen und dann mit Almosen ankommen. Daher haben sie wohl die hohe Zahl gewählt, sie bezweifeln, dass ich sie annehmen werde.", sprach er direkt zu Fred und Phoebe, „Oder sie halten mich für so dumm, dass ich annehme sie würden ein so großes Opfer bringen das ich nicht gänzlich annehmen kann und erwarten, dass ich wenn überhaupt die Hälfte akzeptiere."

„Weshalb wir sie alle nehmen werden?", vermutete Fred.

„Und dann werfen sie uns vor, dass uns die Sicherheit Hogwarts nicht kümmert.", murrte Xenophilius unzufrieden, „Oder erwarten, dass wir ihre Posten für sie mitverteidigen. Ich schätze 24 müssen genügen. Schließlich werden sie früher oder später unsere Hilfe brauchen."

Er adressierte diese Worte gleich an den Elf, der nickte und kurz verschwand.

„Ich denke dennoch wir hätten sie alle nehmen sollen.", meinte Fred.

Phoebe sah sehr zufrieden darüber aus, als Xenophilius plötzlich inne hielt und ihn streng ansah. Seit er hier war, hatte er das Gefühl, Phoebe fürchtete um ihren Posten als Xenophilius Vertreterin. Ihre Furcht war nicht unbegründet, Fred hatte vor sie sehr rasch zu ersetzen. Als Xenophilius ihn nun also musterte verzog er keinen Miene.

Plötzlich wich der strenge Blick von Xenophilius Gesicht und er grinste zufrieden.

„Ich mag ihre Haltung, Mr Weasley. Und ich schätze es, dass sie ihre Meinung klar ausdrücken.", meinte er, „Aber ich habe entschieden."

„Das ist mir bewusst."

„Sie sind Anführermaterial, aber dessen war ich mir schon bewusst, als sie noch für den Wald gearbeitet haben.", meinte er, „Ich denke es ist Zeit, dass ich ihnen etwas zeige."

Phoebe war sichtlich nicht begeistert über diese Entwicklung. Als er ihr bedeutete ihnen zu folgen, entspannte sich ihr Gesicht zumindest ein wenig.

Xenophilius führte ihn in ein Hinterzimmer des Eberkopfes. Fred staunte nicht schlecht, es war magisch vergrößert worden. Ein ganzes Team arbeitete hier und bereits einige Stapel des heutigen Klitterers waren fertig. Xenophilius reichte Fred einen zur Ansicht. Schnell bemerkte Fred, dass auf jeder Seite noch Teile fehlten.

„Das ist der Platz für Askaban.", erklärte er, „Lassen sie uns hoffen, dass wir Gutes zu berichten haben werden."

Fred war positiv überrascht, dass Xenophilius trotz seiner scheinbar starren Haltung noch nicht ganz die gesamte Situation aus dem Auge verloren hatte. Als er gerade den ersten Artikel überflog, hörten sie plötzlich Schreie.

„ANGRIFF! ANGRIFF! Alle auf ihre Posten!", schrie eine Hexe.

„Natürlich.", meinte Xenophilius, „Sie haben nur auf diesen Moment gewartet."

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Zacharias entschloss sich zum passiven Widerstand. Sie zerrten ihn mehr oder weniger aus der Zelle hinaus und schleiften ihn durch die Gänge. Eine kleine Tür wurde geöffnet und er wurde hindurch gestoßen, erst nachdem man ihn gewaltsam auf einen Stuhl gedrückt hatte, sah er Theodore der in einer Ecke von zwei Zauberern festgehalten wurde.

„Wir haben ein paar Fragen an sie, Mr Lovegood.", erklärte ein Zauberer.

„Ich mache von meinem Recht auf Aussageverweigerung Gebrauch.", erklärte Zacharias nur und warf einen Seitenblick an Theodore, der sich von der Situation nicht beeindrucken ließ.

„Wir werden sehen, ob sie dabei bleiben.", grinste der Zauberer nur verschlagen.

„Sie werden uns darüber aufklären, welche Pläne der Widerstand verfolgt." verlangte der Zauberer.

Zacharias wiederholte nur seine Worte.

„Ich sehe schon, wie wir hier verfahren müssen.", meinte der Zauberer und nickte den Männern zu die Theodore festhielten.

Einer richtete seinen Stab auf ihn und auch wenn Theodore es versuchte, er konnte die Schreie nicht unterdrücken.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken um mich.", quälte Theodore dennoch hervor.

Zacharias wurde Übel bei dem Anblick. Auch wenn er heute schon viel gesehen hatte, es wurde dadurch nicht leichter.

„Also, Mr Lovegood, was genau sind die Pläne des Widerstandes?"

Erneut verweigerte er die Aussage und wieder nickte der Zauberer den Männern zu. Doch anstatt ihn zu behexen schleppten sie ihn einen Schritt nach vorne, einen Schritt näher an den Dementor der bedrohlich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes schwebte.

„Ich verstehe schon, dass sie bereit sind ihren Freund leiden zu lassen oder gar sein Leben zu opfern.", meinte der Zauberer, „Aber wie steht es mit seiner Seele?"

Zacharias schwieg.

„Ich frage sie also noch einmal Mr Lovegood, was plant der Widerstand?", wiederholte er erneut seine Frage.

Zacharias entschied sich nur noch zu schweigen. Dieses Mal bestraften sie Theodore wieder mit dem Cruciatus. Das nächste Mal auch. Dann machten sie einmal einen Schritt nach vorne. Bestraften im beim nächsten Mal wieder und bei den kommenden beiden Malen gingen sie nach vorne. Natürlich war es ganz in ihrem Interesse ihm auch dieser Unsicherheit auszusetzen.

„Ist es das wirklich wert?", fragte der Zauberer.

Theodore hatte mittlerweile den halben Weg zum Dementor zurückgelegt. Zacharias und er sahen einander lange an. Er war sich sicher, dass Theodore um keinen Preis seine Seele verlieren wollte, umso erstaunter war er, wie unglaublich ruhig Theodore blieb. Als er und Su ihn und Luna am See getroffen hatten, und überlegt hatten dem Widerstand beizutreten aber so um ihre Sicherheit besorgt waren, hatte er sich selbst für den Stärkeren gehalten. Nun war Zacharias erstaunt darüber wie sehr er sich in ihnen beiden doch getäuscht hatte. Er empfand nichts als Bewunderung für Theodore, der trotz seiner Herkunft, trotz seiner Erziehung, trotz seiner Zuordnung zu Slytherin der Mensch geworden war, den er nun vor sich sah. Theodore hatte einen soviel weiteren Weg zurücklegen müssen als er selbst. Und dann waren da die Spiegel, die versuchte Besetzung Hogwarts, die hoffentlich von Erfolg gekrönt war. Ohne ihren Beitritt zum Widerstand wäre so vieles völlig anders verlaufen.

Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte oder gewusst hätte, dass Theodore es gewollt hätte, es gab nichts das er ihnen hätte sagen können. Weder wusste er bescheid wie es um den Widerstand stand, noch wusste er was der Widerstand plante. Aber vermutlich war es ihnen auch gleich, vermutlich wollten sie ihn einfach nur brechen und nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass er Askaban halbwegs unbeschadet überstehen würde.

Ihre Rollen wären auch keine anderen gewesen, wäre er der Stärkere und Theodore der Schwächere gewesen. Er war muggelgeboren, Theodore reinblütig. Natürlich wollten sie ihn noch weit mehr und schneller vernichten, als Zacharias.

„Die Dementoren wären dumm den zu küssen, der ihnen solange er seine Seele hat das meiste Futter liefern kann.", meinte Zacharias und hoffte der Dementor konnte ihn verstehen und wog ab.

Der Zauberer verdrehte nur die Augen und wohl als Strafe wurde Theodore einen Schritt näher an den Dementor gebracht.

„Seien wir uns doch ehrlich, von ihnen hat der Dementor nicht viel. Sie sind in ihren Tiefen völlig unzufrieden mit ihrem Leben, ein glücklicher Mensch würde niemals so handeln wie sie. Es wäre viel sinniger, wenn der Dementor ihre Seele nehmen und uns als Futter halten würde.", erklärte Zacharias.

„Das ist lächerlich, aber bitte, lassen sie es uns versuchen. Die Dementoren wissen wo ihre Loyalitäten liegen.", meinte der Zauberer.

„Aber natürlich wissen sie das. Wer das meiste Futter bietet ist ihr Freund oder ihre Freundin.", meinte Zacharias, „Aber sobald der Widerstand gesiegt hat, und lange kann das nicht mehr dauern, haben sie nichts mehr das sie bieten können. Natürlich ist den Dementoren das klar."

„Wie ihnen auch klar ist, dass Menschen wie sie niemals in Erwägung ziehen würden ihnen Opfer zur Verfügung zu stellen.", sah der Zauberer langsam die Notwendigkeit für seine Seite zu argumentieren. Dass er bereits soweit ging, zeigte Zacharias klar, dass seine Versuche vielleicht tatsächlich erfolgreich sein könnten.

„Nach all dem was ich heute erleben durfte fallen mir auf Anhieb schon einmal mindestens 10 Leute ein, die ich ihnen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken überlassen würde.", meinte Zacharias.

Theodore sah ihm gespannt zu.

„Was sind schon 10 Leute.", machte sich der Zauberer fast lustig über ihn und ließ Theodore noch näher an den Dementor bringen.

„10 mehr als keine.", funkelte Zacharias den Zauberer gefährlich an.

„Jetzt wird es mir aber zu bunt.", ärgerte sich der Zauberer, und wandte sich an seine Leute, „Führt sie beide vor den Dementor, sie haben ohnehin keinen Wert für uns, wir haben noch genug andere."

Die Männer die hinter Zacharias standen zogen ihn gewaltsam hoch und brachten auch ihn näher an den Dementor. Er konnte seine Kälte spüren, konnte spüren wie viel von seinem Glück verschwand. Aber dann dachte er an das was Theodore ihm mitgegeben hatte, und es machte doch Sinn, er musste nur glücklich genug sein, um auch den Dementor davon mitfüttern zu können. Mit jedem weiteren Zentimeter war er sich nun aber endgültig sicher, dass Theodore nur verhindern hatte wollen, dass er sofort verzweifelte. Vielleicht wäre das Avada Kedavra von Lynn letztendlich doch gnädiger gewesen.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Der eigentliche Eingang von Askaban lag einige Stockwerke über den Boden. Nicht einmal wirklich begabte Kletterer hatten von dort aus eine Chance zu entkommen. Es gab zwei Zugänge, einen im Süden und einen im Westen. Als sie die Küste mit den Booten erreichten konnte Neville bereits die Flugeinheiten sehen. Die Gruppe aus Hogwarts war direkt über ihnen, die Gruppe des Ministeriums die Süden her kam flog tiefer, in Richtung des Einganges. Die Gruppe des Waldes flog so hoch wie die Gruppe aus Hogwarts.

„Runter von den Booten!", rief Neville und stürmte los.

Luna, Hannah, Ernie, Anthony, Lara und die anderen Mitglieder seiner Einheit schlossen sofort auf. Sie waren die ersten die sich den unteren Stockwerken näherten. Sie hatten genügend Material mitgenommen um sich gewaltsam einen Weg nach innen zu verschaffen.

Dicht hinter ihnen sah er die Gruppe von Morag, der auch Blaise, Justin und Dean angehörten. Weiter hinten auf den letzten Booten, die gerade erst anlegten befanden sich unter anderem Professor Flitwick, Daedalus Diggle und Hestia Jones. Die letzte Gruppe würde sich der unteren Stockwerke annehmen, die Gruppe von Morag wurde sofort direkt weiter nach oben stürmen, um schließlich auf die Höhe der Eingänge zu gelangen. Nevilles Gruppe hatte einen ganz speziellen Auftrag. Ihnen musste es gelingen tief ins Innere von Askaban einzudringen, auf halbe Höhe zwischen Eingängen und Boden, in den Teil der laut den Plänen aus dem Ministerium als das Herz von Askaban bekannt war. Dort befanden sich auf der Süd-Östlichen Seite die zentrale Verwaltung und Kontrolle von Askaban, auf der Nord-Westlichen-Seite getrennt durch einen unüberwindbaren Graben und einen magischen Wall, befanden sich die gefährlichsten Gefangenen in eine Teil der als der Kern Askabans bezeichnet wurde. Unter diesen Gefangenen würden sich auch ihre eigenen Leute befinden.

Zunächst galt es die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, entweder ihnen oder ihrer Parallelgruppe aus dem Ministerium musste es gelingen, während die Waldgruppe und das Refugium ihr bestes tun würden um in den Kern einzudringen und die Gefangenen zu befreien.

Neville nickte Luna zu und sie platzierten gemeinsam den magischen Sprengstoff an Stellen, von denen sie laut den Plänen wussten, dass dahinter keine Zellen liegen konnten. Es waren lediglich Lager. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass das auch den Tatsachen entsprach. Neville blickte zu Ernie und Hannah, Anthony und Lara, Blaise und Morag, Justin und Dean und dann zu all den anderen. Kaum hatten sie ihre Arbeit erledigt rief Neville alle zum Rückzug auf. Sie rannten so schnell sie konnten, denn sie durften keine Zeit verlieren. Ihre Ankunft war längst bekannt geworden.

Gerade als er den Befehl zur Sprengung gab, strömten aus vielen Fenstern Dementoren und flogen direkt auf sie zu. Die Sprengung wirbelte Staub auf, warf Trümmer durch die Gegend und der Lärm musste für fast alle, die nicht völlig abgeschirmt wie im Kern oder im Herz Askabans, waren, hörbar sein.

Noch ehe sich der Staub gelegt hatte, erreichten auch schon die ersten Dementoren sie. Neville hatte keine Schwierigkeiten seinen Patronus auf sie loszulassen, er jagte gleich drei von ihnen davon. Lange würden sie sich aber nicht abhalten lassen, sie wären die große Schwierigkeit dieses Unterfangens, sie würden immer wieder kommen. Es war anstrengend aber nicht schwierig sich den Weg zum riesigen Loch, dass sich nun in der Ostwand befand, frei zu kämpfen. Die Dementoren mussten trotz ihrer großen Zahl immer weiter zurück oder zur Seite weichen. Als sie über die Trümmer kletterten sah Neville beruhigt, dass sich keine Menschen unter ihnen befanden. Er hoffte der Gruppe auf der anderen Seite war es ebenso ergangen. Sie kamen nur langsam über die Trümmer voran, die Verteidigung von innen hätte also einen klaren Vorteil und solange sie nicht das Herz Askabans eingenommen hatten, war der gesamte Komplex an sich eine Gefahr.

„Schneller!", drängte Neville und spornte dadurch vor allem Luna an, der es als einzige gelang mit ihm mitzuhalten.

Neville dachte an Lisa, und hoffte sie hatte noch ihre Seele. Es waren so viele von ihnen, unter anderen auch Seamus und Lavender, die sie bereits ehe die Schlacht begonnen hatte hierher gebracht hatten. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, niemals würden sie einräumen, dass ihr Vorzeigeehepaar in Wahrheit dem Widerstand angehörte und das Ministerium nur unterwandert hatte. Es war klar, dass sie einen Weg suchten sich ihrer zu entledigen, die Frage war nur auf wie. Wüssten sie das wäre es leichter das zu verhindern.

Neville hatte gerade erst seinen Fuß in das Gebäude gesetzt, als ihnen eine neue Gruppe Dementoren entgegenflog. Dahinter entdeckte er bereits Soldaten und Soldatinnen. Das Ministerium hatte wohl zumindest soweit gedacht von vorne herein auch hier Teile der Armee zu stationieren. Sollten die Zahlen die im Ministerium vorlagen allerdings stimmen, waren sie nicht bedeutend mehr als sie selbst. Kaum hatten Neville und Luna die Dementoren zurückgedrängt, flogen bereits Flüche auf sie. Hannah und Ernie gelangten endlich auch in das Schloss und unterstützen sie tatkräftig. Als nächstes kamen Anthony und Lara. Es war nicht möglich die Soldaten schon zurück zu drängen, und Neville hörte bereits Geräusche aus der anderen Richtung. Morag, Blaise, Justin und Dean kamen bereits in das Gebäude und nahmen sich der Leute die aus der anderen Richtung kamen an. Den Plänen nach wäre der Weg den sie dadurch nahmen auch der Ideale, wenn sie weiter nach oben gelangen wollten. Die Soldaten und Soldatinnen hielten sich gut und hatten offenbar Nachschub, aber kaum waren sie ein Stück weit zurückgedrängt und der Platz reichte aus, gab Neville ein Signal, und die Elfen und Kobolde, die bei den Schiffen darauf warteten sowie ihre dritte Bodengruppe, die inzwischen die gröbsten Trümmer beiseite geschafft hatten, schlossen auf. Nun war es ein leichtes voranzukommen. Die Soldaten und Soldatinnen zogen sich zurück. Neville wusste in etwas wohin sie mussten, aber sie taten gut daran ihnen dicht auf den Fersen zu bleiben. Als er einen Blick zurück warf sah er, dass Morag und ihre Gruppe bereits nicht mehr zu sehen war. Sie hatten also offenbar bereits einen Weg gefunden.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und die Soldaten und Soldatinnen hatten sie abgehängt, natürlich kannten sie die Feinheiten des Gebäudes. Als der Gang in eine große Halle führte, hielt Neville die Gruppe an ehe er einen Fuß hinein setzte, es war zu verdächtig ruhig. Neville hob einen Stein vom Boden auf und warf ihn hinein. Der Stein sprang über den Boden. Es hallte. Aber nichts geschah.

„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich auch nicht.", meinte Luna, „Aber ich habe eine Idee. Der einzige Haken daran ist, dass sich wer immer den Zauber spricht eventuell opfert."

„Sag mir einfach welchen Zauber ich anwenden soll.", meinte Neville bestimmt, es war nicht der Moment um zu zögern, woraufhin ihm Luna erklärte, welche Idee sie hatte.

„Nein.", war es Anthony der ihn zurückhielt, es störte ihn, auch wenn er die Gefühle zu gerne einfach von sich geschoben hätte, „Lass es mich machen, du führst diese Gruppe schließlich."

„Und genau deshalb mache ich es.", lehnte er sein Angebot ab, und verwies ihn wohl etwas zu harsch auf seinen Platzes.

Neville sprach den Zauber. Mit der Gruppe, oder zumindest etwas das aussah als wäre es die Gruppe, lief er in die Halle, während die eigentliche Gruppe rasch hindurch lief, ungesehen. Wie erwartet war es eine Falle. Grelle Lichter gingen an, die ihn blendeten, Neville hoffte, dass die Gruppe nicht zu sehr von ihnen behindert wurden. Er hielt eine Hand vor seine Augen, aber es half ihm auch nicht. Und da spürte er auch schon den ersten Fluch. Da sie davon ausgehen musste, dass sie eine Form der Artefakte besaßen konnte er weder einen Schildzauber noch einen Angriff wagen. Alles was ihm übrig blieb war es die Flüche abzuwehren. Ein schwieriges bis unmögliches Unterfangen, da er von allen Seiten beschossen wurde und seine Angreifer und Angreiferinnen nicht sehen konnte. Neville hoffte er könnte den anderen zumindest genügend Zeit verschaffen, um einen Weg aus diesem Raum zu finden. Er war sehr geschwächt und konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, als das Licht plötzlich ausging.

„Wir haben keinen Weg hindurch finden können, aber einen Aufgang!", rief Luna ihm von oben zu.

Er brauchte eine Weile ehe er wieder halbwegs sehen konnte. Tatsächlich stand da oben seine Gruppe, die sämtliche Soldaten und Soldatinnen überwältigt hatte.

„Hier oben geht es weiter!", rief dann Hannah und winkte Neville nach oben.

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen ehe Neville imstande war sich zu orientieren und den Aufgang entdeckte. Hastig eilte er nach oben.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Kaum hatte Justin den letzten der Soldaten, der sich ihnen noch in den Weg stellte in die Flucht geschlagen, stellten sie fest, dass sich die Flüchtenden verschanzt hatten.

„Überlassen sie das uns.", erklärte Flitwick, ich denke sie müssen einen anderen Weg nach oben finden.

Morag winkte sie alle zurück. Die Elfen und Kobolde die ihrer Einheit angehörten, sammelten sich ebenfalls.

„Ich habe es gerade probiert.", meinte eine Elfe, „Wir können auf einen Punkt direkt über uns apparieren, es müsste etwa der dritte Stock sein."

„Die Frage ist ob wir uns gleich nach oben oder wieder zurück nach unten kämpfen sollten.", überlegte Morag, „Professor Flitwick hat hier vor dem riesigen Loch genug zu tun, um zu verhindern, dass Leute vom Ministerium unseren Eingang für sich benutzen."

„Wir sind genug um uns kurz zu trennen.", schlug Blaise vor und blickte zu Justin und Dean.

„Wir gehen nach unten und folgen euch sowie wir fertig sind.", nickte Justin.

Sowie sie angekommen waren, stürmten Morag und Blaise mit der halben Gruppe weiter nach oben, Justin nickte Dean zu.

„Wir schaffen das.", bestätigte Dean und so eilten sie die Stiege hinunter.

Sie kamen nicht weit, der Beschuss erfolgte bereits während sie sich auf der Stiege befanden. Es war schwierig weiter vorzudringen, aber sie hatten keine andere Möglichkeit. Die Leute die sich verschanzt hatten und die sie nun auf diesem Weg erreichen könnten, würden eine zu große Gefahr darstellen. Trotzdem sie nicht alle Flüche abwehren konnten, und Justins Körper bereits zu schmerzen begann, da dermaßen viele Flüche ihn trafen, weil er sich an der Spitze der Gruppe befand, ging er weiter. Selbst wenn er hier liegen bleiben würde, er könnte seiner Gruppe den Weg ebnen. Als er es endlich um eine Ecke schaffte erschrak er. In dem Gang der da lag standen zu beiden Seiten große Gruppen von Soldatinnen und Soldaten. Es gab keine sinnvolle Deckung für ihn wollte er wirklich Erfolg haben und sich hier nicht ein stundenlanges Gefecht liefern in dem keine Seite voran kam. Als er aus der Deckung sprang und sich einer Seite annahm, folgte ihm auch schon Dean. Rücken an Rücken standen sie unterhalb der Treppe und wurden wild beschossen. Ihre Flüche, war Justin beruhigt, erreichten auch ihr Ziel. Zumindest im Moment befand sich keines der Artefakte in der Nähe. Langsam drängten auch die anderen Mitglieder ihrer Gruppen nach unten, aber ein Zauberer wurde sofort getroffen und eine Hexe schaffte ihn hastig aus dem Schussfeld. Der Kampf sah sehr schlecht aus und Justin fragte sich wo die Elfen und Kobolde geblieben waren, als er Schreie von den Enden der feindlichen Gruppen hörte. Während sie es von innen versuchten, war es den Elfen gelungen hinter die Gruppen zu apparieren. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe sie alle überwältigt hatte und ihren Teil des Stockes überprüfen konnten. Alles war leer und so gingen sie weiter nach unten. Auch der erste Stock, ebenfalls als Lager in Verwendung, war verlassen, erst als sie die Treppe zurück ins Erdgeschoss nahmen wurden Stimmen laut. Sie waren nicht weit von dem Ort an dem sich zuvor die Soldaten und Soldatinnen verschanzt hatten.

„Keine fünf Minuten und wir haben den Weg frei geräumt, sie haben viel zu wenige stationiert.", hörte er bereits einen der Soldaten.

Sie konnten nicht warten. Justin gab sofort den Befehl zum Angriff.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Die Tür zum Verließ in dem sich Lisa befand wurde ein weiteres Mal geöffnet. Sie wechselte gerade wieder ihren Socken und war erschrocken wie wenig sie ihren Fuß noch fühlte, der die ganze Zeit über der schrecklichen Kälte ausgesetzt war. Sollte man sie länger hier gefangen halten, war Lisa sich sicher, dass sie alle früher oder später Krankheiten erliegen würden. Für Susan waren die Temperaturen eine Katastrophe. Molly hatte ihr einen Umhang gegeben, den die Wachen bestimmt vergessen hatten ihr abzunehmen, aber es änderte nicht viel. Wenn sie ganz selten hustete, beruhigte es Lisa dennoch beinahe, weil es ein Zeichen war, dass sie immer noch lebte, auch wenn Lisa sicher war, dass sie noch vor wenigen Momenten zum wiederholten Male vor gehabt hatte einfach aufzugeben. Sie konnte es verstehen, die Aussichten auf Rettung für sie waren mehr als nur gering.

Lisa wunderte sich, als die Tür immer noch offen stand. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, dass sie ihr Glück versuchten, doch dann wurde die Tür geschlossen. Vier Soldaten und drei Soldatinnen befanden sich allerdings nach wie vor im Verließ. Das konnte nichts gutes verheißen.

„Was tun sie?", flüsterte sie den beiden älteren Frauen zu.

„Sie suchen jemanden.", meinte Molly und Lisa bemerkte, dass sie tatsächlich jeder ganz genau ins Gesicht blickten.

„Aber wen sollten sie suchen?", schluckte Lisa schwer, sie ahnte schon, was die Antwort wäre.

„Wohl jemanden von uns.", meinte Narcissa, „Die Frage ist, welche von uns."

Lisa sah wie Narcissa Susan wieder fester an sich zog. Auch Lisa begriff wie schlecht die Chancen für Susan standen, wenn man sie alle mitnehmen würde.

„Und wie stehen die Chancen?", meldete sich da auch schon der Todesser, sie musste ihn ignorieren, würde sie jetzt reden würde sie auch noch die Aufmerksamkeit der Wachen auf sich ziehen, die immer näher kamen.

„Ich tippe auf Narcissa oder die Weasley Matriarchin, beide reinblütig. Du hast unter der momentanen Regierung nicht viel zu befürchten.", erklärte der Todesser und setzte sich zu ihr.

Konnte er nicht einfach stehen bleiben, oder besser noch gehen?

Neben ihr wurde eine Hexe unsanft am Gesicht gepackt.

„Nein, das ist sie auch nicht.", erklärte der Zauberer und wandte sich ihrer kleinen Gruppe an.

„Nicht nötig, ich kann mich identifizieren.", hob Narcissa eine Hand und legte sie schützend vor ihr Gesicht, als der Mann sie anfassen wollte.

„Das kann ich auch.", meinte der Soldat, „Packt sie."

Alles was Narcissa tat war es so rasch sie konnte Susan zu Molly zu schieben, sie hatte keine Zeit sich zu wehren und wurde brutal an den Armen gepackt, die ihr auf den Rücken gedreht wurden. Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, als sie sie daran hochzogen, aber Narcissa gab keinen Laut von sich.

„Sorgen sie dafür, dass sie durchhält.", flüsterte Narcissa unter Anstrengung Molly zu, ehe sie mitten durch das Feld der Dementoren gezogen wurde, die nur leicht zur Seite wichen.

Die Gruppe war aber offenbar noch nicht fertig. Ein Zauberer trat Susan von Molly, die versuchte sie zu schützen, aber dafür nur Flüche einsteckte. Lisa sprang auf, und griff nach Susan.

„Liegen lassen.", schrie eine Hexe, was Lisa ignorierte.

Ein Fluch traf sie und sie stürzte bewegungsunfähig zu Boden, direkt auf ihr Gesicht, das nun furchtbar schmerzte.

„Das kommt davon wenn man nicht hört.", erklärte die Hexe nur.

„Ja, die nehmen wir auch mit.", erklärte der Zauberer und schon wurde Molly abgeführt.

Der Fluch der es Lisa unmöglich machte sich zu rühren, wurde aufgehoben, und eine Hand packte sie am Haar und zog sie brutal daran hoch. Sie hatte Mühe schnell genug auf die Beine zu kommen, und ihr Nacken schmerzte.

„Mach was mit ihrem Gesicht, da kann man sich ja nicht sicher sein.", erklärte eine Hexe und der Zauberer heilte wohl einen Teil der Wunden, die der Sturz ihr zugefügt hatte.

„Ja, die brauchen wir auch.", meinte die Hexe dann.

Sie wurde von dem Zauberer an den Armen gepackt.

„Was ist mit der am Boden?", fragte er.

Die Hexe drehte Susan mit ihrem Fuß um, und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Die macht es nicht mehr lange, es wäre nur Energieverschwendung sie mitzunehmen.", erklärte die Hexe emotionslos.

Lisa verstand nicht, wie es nur so viele herzlose Menschen auf dieser Welt geben konnte. Sie sah zum Todesser.

„Verstehst du nun, weshalb ich Muggel und ihre leicht magieaffinen Abkömmlinge so sehr verachte?", fragte er.

„Als wärst du einen Deut besser.", gab sie zurück.

„Was war das?", hob die Hexe die Augenbrauen und zog ihr Gesicht hoch und sah sie prüfend an.

Dann aber schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ach, lass uns gehen.", erklärte sie nur.

Lisa wandte sich mit aller Kraft um, damit sie noch einmal zurück zu Susan blicken konnte. Sie hoffte inständig jemand würde sich ihrer annehmen, sobald die Wachen mit ihr verschwunden wären. Die Vorstellung Susan würde hier alleine sterben raubte ihr fast alles an Kraft was ihr noch geblieben war. Bestimmt lag dieses Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit auch an den Dementoren, die sie gerade fast streiften. Sie schrie einfach los, als sie die Stimmen von Angelina und Zacharias Mutter noch einmal schreien hörte, als sie noch einmal die Gesichter der Toten vor sich sah.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Enid brachte eine Kräutermischung an die Lager von Padma Patil und Professorin Lupin. Daphne Greengrass kümmerte sich um die beiden. Enid setzte sich zu ihr und strich ihrer Professorin die Mischung auf die Wunden, während Daphne wortlos Padmas Wunden bedeckte. Enid kam nicht umhin auf Daphnes Bauch zu starren, der noch vor wenigen Stunden völlig flach ausgesehen hatte.

„W... Wie ist es schwanger zu sein?", stammelte Enid etwas verunsichert darüber, dass sie die ältere Slytherin bisher stets nur ihre Mitschüler und Mitschülerinnen mit abschätzigen Blicken bedenkend erlebt hatte.

Daphne runzelte erst die Stirn und sah sie dann genau an.

„Bist du nicht das Mädchen das mit dem Vater der Weasleys verheiratet wurde?", fragte sie ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen.

Enid schluckte und nickte. Sie fühlte sich ohnehin schon als würde sie eine Familie zerstören, diese Beschreibung unterstrich das alles noch einmal mehr.

„Ich hörte du bist schwanger mit Zwillingen.", meinte Daphne, noch immer nicht bereit auf ihre Frage einzugehen, aber zumindest sprach sie mit ihr, auch wenn sie sie keines Blickes würdigte.

„Es war ein Zauber.", hatte sie den Drang das sofort klar zu stellen.

„Alles andere hätte mein Weltbild wahrlich erschüttert.", klang sie Enid ein wenig zu zynisch.

Als Enid nichts sagte, sondern sie nur erschrocken anstarrte, deutete Daphne plötzlich auf Tonks.

„Du solltest ihre Wunden, nicht ihre Kleider eincremen.", meinte Daphne.

Erschrocken sah Enid, dass sie tatsächlich aufgehört hatte sich um die Pflege ihrer Professorin zu kümmern, und sie bekleckerte, weil sie sich von Daphne aus der Ruhe bringen hatte lassen.

„Große Familien bleiben tendenziell nie ganz verschont. Die Weasleys hatten Opfer in allen Kriegen zu beklagen. Die Bones hat es denke ich am schlimmsten erwischt, außer Susan ist niemand mehr am Leben. Die Blacks hat es völlig erledigt.", begann Daphne aufzuzählen, Enid hatte keine Ahnung worauf Daphne eigentlich hinaus wollte, „Nicht einmal die Malfoys sind die letzten beiden Male verschont worden und sie sind wirklich nicht das was wesen eine große Familie nennen kann."

„Ich...", murmelte Enid kopfschüttelnd, sie verstand kein Wort.

„Was ich sagen will ist, dass es schlimm um uns alle steht. Was nützt es dir dir selbst vorzuwerfen versucht zu haben dich selbst zu retten. Es ist nicht so als hättest du damit auch nur ein Leben gekostet. Stattdessen hast du zwei geschaffen. Das ist kein Drama.", erklärte Daphne, „Aber ich will nachsichtig sein, du bist noch sehr jung. Niemand würde von dir erwarten anders mit der Situation umzugehen. Aber da du zwei Leben unter deinem Herzen trägst, tätest du gut daran damit anzufangen."

„Ich weiß doch, dass ich es gut erwischt habe. Weshalb glaubst du fühle ich mich elend? Die Familie die es auf sich genommen hat mich vor meinem Schicksal zu bewahren erlebt einen Verlust nach dem anderen.", meinte Enid bitter.

„Und du tust was du kannst?", sah Daphne sie ernst an, „Oder?"

Schüchtern nickte Enid.

„Dann ist es jetzt aber genug.", erübrigte Daphne zumindest ein mattes Lächeln für sie.

Plötzlich nahm sie Enids Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch.

„Vorhin hat sie getreten.", meinte sie dann als nichts geschah, „Es fühlt sich etwas seltsam an. Aber schön."

„Hast du schon einen Namen für sie?", fragte Enid und wusste nicht recht, ob es gut war eine derartig persönliche Frage zu stellen.

Daphne aber strahlte sie an.

„Dorette.", meinte sie und da sah Enid, dass ihr trotz oder vielleicht auch wegen des Lächelns die Augen feucht wurden, „Ich werde sie Dorette nennen, wie meine kleine Schwester."

„Ein hübscher Name.", lächelte Enid.

Plötzlich griff Daphne nach einer Strähne von Enids Haar und lachte laut.

„Meine Güte, du wirst sogar die Tradition der rothaarigen Weasleys aufrecht erhalten."

Enid wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, sie wünschte sie könnte einfach darüber lachen. Aber es gelang ihr nicht. Daphnes Blick war nachdem sie zu ende gelacht hatte milde geworden. Sie sah Enid noch an, als plötzlich ein Elf in ihrer Mitte erschien.

„Hogsmeade schickt mich.", erklärte er, „Die Armee ist zurück, immer noch mehr als halb so groß wie zuletzt."

Entsetzt sah Enid sich im Raum um, sie hatten zwar die Elfen und Kobolde als Verstärkung, aber sie waren niemals genug, um es mit einer derart großen Anzahl aufzunehmen.

Eine zweite Elfe erschien.

„Der Wald schickt mich. Die zweite Schlacht hat begonnen.", erklärte sie.

Es verging keine Sekunde, bis ein weiterer Elf erschien.

„Das Ministerium ist unter Beschuss und sie vermelden Apparationen rund um Hogwarts und Hogsmeade. Mindestens 400 Leute sind appariert, die Verwendung illegaler Portschlüssel ist nicht ausgeschlossen."

Ein Elf nach der anderen verschwand wieder.

„Bei Merlin, sie hätten auf Xenophilius hören sollen.", meinte Minerva McGonagall bitter, ehe sie wieder die Kontrolle über das von der DA großteils verlassene Hogwarts übernahm.

„Septima, Pomona, Sybill!", rief sie, „Ich wünschte nur auch Filius wäre hier."

McGonagall besprach sich mit den Elfen. Enid wusste nicht recht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Dennis und einige Schüler und Schülerinnen näherten sich der Gruppe. Daphne legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, auch sie richtete ihren Blick auf McGonagall. Bianca kam zu ihnen.

„Schwanger oder nicht, ich denke was wir drei tun sollten ist es diese Räume hier zu sichern und um jeden Preis zu verteidigen.", meinte sie bestimmt.

Enid und Daphne nickten beide.

„Ich kläre die Lage mit McGonagall.", meinte Bianca.

Enid sah ihr nach und beobachtete, wie Harry Potter versuchte aufzustehen, Callandra ihn aber daran hinderte und schließlich offenbar an seiner Stelle Bianca folgte. Kaum war sie ein paar Meter voran gekommen, richtete sich Harry auch schon auf und folgte ihr. Callandras Blick war besorgt, und als er leicht umknickte, stützte sie Harry. Sie wollte ihm helfen, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und beschritt den Weg zu McGonagall alleine.

Enid konnte nicht hören, was gesprochen wurde, aber rasch kehrte Bianca zurück, sie brachte Callandra mit sich, die nicht besonders zufrieden aussah.

„Wir halten gemeinsam mit Trelawney hier die Stellung.", meinte Bianca, „Der Rest teilt sich auf. Eine große Gruppe positioniert sich am Eingang, gegebenfalls kann ein Teil das Schloss verlassen. Eine andere, kleinere Gruppe bewacht den zerstörten Astronomieturm, weil er doch eine Schwachstelle darstellt. Zwei weitere Gruppen werden patrouillieren. Den Rest erledigen wohl die Geister."

Bianca machte sich dann auf die Neuigkeiten allen mitzuteilen, die selbst nicht in der Lage waren der Besprechung beizuwohnen. Die Gruppen machten sich bereit abzumaschieren. Ein paar wenige schlossen sich ihnen auch jetzt noch an.

Callandra nahm Enid kommentarlos die Schüssel aus der Hand und streute neue Kräuter hinein, die sie mit dem beiliegenden Mörser zerkleinerte.

„Wir sind viel zu wenige.", schüttelte Callandra den Kopf, „Wir müssen einen Weg finden all die Schwangeren und Verletzten effektiv zu schützen."

„Es gibt immer noch die Möglichkeit sie ins Refugium zu bringen.", meinte Daphne.

Callandra blickte hinüber zu Harry, der mit McGonagall diskutierte, vermutlich darüber, ob er im Stande wäre zu kämpfen. Callandra hatte recht, kaum jemand sah so aus, als würde er oder sie einen weiteren Kampf durchstehen.

„Ich denke wirklich, dass wir damit beginnen sollten.", meinte Callandra, „Besser jetzt als später, später können sie keinen Elf oder keine Elfe mehr entbehren, der oder die uns dabei hilft."

„Ich kümmere mich darum.", meinte Enid und ließ die beiden sitzen.

McGonagall und Harry diskutierten noch immer, als sie zu ihnen stieß.

„Natürlich werde ich kämpfen.", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Oder wollen sie lieber eine Gruppe schwangerer Frauen in eine Schlacht schicken?"

„Potter.", sie seufzte, „Ich rechne es ihnen hoch an, dass sie mir nicht auch an den Kopf werfen, dass sie als Mitglied der DA hier natürlich die Entscheidungen treffen. So sehr ich ihre Beweggründe auch verstehe, lassen sie uns die Sache realistisch betrachten. Wenn sie sich noch eine Weile ausruhen taugen sie für die Verstärkung, und sehen sie sich einmal um: Verstärkung ist genau das was wir noch brauchen werden."

„Das Refugium.", mischte sich Enid in das Gespräch ein.

„Sie haben doch kaum Elfen und Kobolde behalten, sondern sie unter uns anderen verteilt und die meisten aus dem Refugium die kämpfen könnten sind in Hogsmeade verblieben und noch ist nicht der Punkt gekommen an dem wir Xenophilius um Hilfe bitten können.", meinte McGonagall bitter.

„Gewiss können sie zumindest noch ein paar entbehren. Ehe sie alle nach Hogsmeade gehen, sollten wir sie dazu anhalten.", meinte Enid, „Und während wir Leute hierher transportieren, können wir auch gleich welche ins Refugium bringen."

„Ja, daran habe ich auch schon gedacht.", meinte McGonagall und blicke durch den viel zu vollen Raum.

„Aber sie haben es nicht gesagt, um die Moral nicht zu schwächen, ich weiß.", meinte Enid bitter.

„Ms Blum.", meinte McGonagall dann, „Ich gebe ihnen zwei Elfen. Beginnen sie mit dem Abtransport. Und sehen sie zu, dass sie selbst nicht zurückbleiben."

Die Vorstellung das hart erkämpfte Schloss so rasch wieder zu verlieren widerstrebte ihr. Sie wollte nicht einmal damit beginnen darüber nachzudenken, was es bedeuten würde, wenn ihre Leute an Askaban scheitern würden und sie Hogwarts völlig umsonst verlieren sollten.

„Ich werde keinesfalls Hogwarts im Stich lassen.", erklärte Enid, „Und ich denke damit bin ich nicht die einzige von den hier Anwesenden."

„Ich schätze ihren Mut, Ms Blum.", meinte McGonagall anerkennend.

Dann sah sie seufzend zu Harry.

„Ja, Mr Potter, sie können uns begleiten.", sie rollte mit ihren Augen.

Harry lächelte Enid zufrieden an.

„Danke. Gut gemacht.", freute er sich.

„Immer diese Gryffindors, nicht wahr, Minerva?", lachte da auch schon Pomona Sprout.

„Nun, ich denke heute steht kein Haus dem anderen nach.", erklärte sie stolz.

Enid war erfreut als sie sah, wie viel zuversichtlicher McGonagall nach dieser Erkenntnis war. Fast war sich Enid sicher, dass sie es schaffen könnten zu verhindern, dass jemand in das Schloss gelangte, was aber wenn sich schon jemand im Schloss, mitten unter ihnen befand?

„Gibt es schon eine fertige Liste über die Leute die hier im Schloss verblieben sind und die Vermissten?", fragte Enid daher.

McGonagall winkte Dennis an ihren kleinen Kreis heran. Tatsächlich existierte schon eine Liste. Enid überflog sie rasch, dabei stieß sie auf den Namen von Aaren. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es sie wirklich beruhigte, dass Aaren ihnen hier nicht zu Gefahr werden konnte, sondern sich in Askaban befand.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Ginny lief von einem Bilderrahmen zum nächsten, es war ihr völlig unmöglich still zu stehen. Natürlich gab es immer ein Hintertürchen, und sie waren noch nicht lange genug hier gewesen, um sich mit allen Geheimnissen des Ministeriums vertraut zu machen. Ginny zweifelte daran, dass sie es innerhalb eines Lebens schaffen würden. Über einen geheimen Zugang war es den Soldaten und Soldatinnen gelungen in die Empfangshalle einzudringen. Ein denkbar ungünstiger Ort, da sie von dort überall hin ausströmen konnten.

„Wenn sie näher kommen, müssen wir da raus!", war Ginny ganz aufgebracht, während sie und Draco beschäftigt waren mittels Zauber alles zentral zu versiegeln, und den Angreifern und Angreiferinnen somit so viele Zugänge wie möglich abzuschneiden. Da sie sehr schnell gewesen waren, befanden sich aber schon einige auf den Weg zu ihnen.

„Carl hat gesagt wir dürfen unter keinen Umständen den Raum verlassen oder die Tür auch nur öffnen.", erinnerte Draco sie an Carls Anweisungen, „Unter keinen Umständen, auch nicht, wenn das Ministerium das Ministerium bis auf diesen Raum wieder unter seine Kontrolle bringt."

„Ich weiß.", schnaufte Ginny genervt, „Solange wir den Raum haben, können wir es problemlos wieder für uns gewinnen, sobald wir ausreichend Leute haben."

„Carl wusste, dass so etwas passieren könnte. Deshalb hat er uns darauf vorbereitet.", versuchte Draco sie zu beruhigen.

„Wie kannst gerade du so ruhig bleiben?", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf, sie war davon ausgegangen, dass er sofort wieder die Nerven wegschmeißen würde.

„Ich bin nicht völlig lernunfähig.", meinte Draco, „Wann immer ich die Nerven weggeschmissen habe lief alles schief. Alles was wir mit Ruhe gemacht haben, verlief ausgesprochen gut."

„Oder du hast einfach nur Angst davor, was passiert wenn wir die Tür öffnen und versuchst um jeden Preis mich davon abzuhalten, damit dir auch ja nichts passiert.", kniff Ginny ihre Augen zusammen und sah ihn prüfend an.

„Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass das nicht mit ein Grund für meine Haltung ist.", räumte Draco mit einem gezwungenen Grinsen ein.

„Wenigstens bist du ehrlich.", seufzte Ginny und versuchte sich an ein paar globalen Zaubern, die tatsächlich eine Wirkung zeigten, und endlich auch den letzten noch fahrenden Aufzug stoppten, der offenbar zuvor manipuliert worden war.

„Ich war immer ehrlich.", war Draco nicht sonderlich beeindruckt von ihrer Aussage.

Das brachte Ginny dazu ihn noch einmal prüfend anzusehen. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Sie glaubte zwar nicht, dass das generell der Wahrheit entsprach, aber in der Tat neigte Draco ohnehin dazu was ihm durch den Kopf ging gedankenlos auszusprechen. Außer wenn er ausnahmsweise wirklich begriff, was auf dem Spiel stand. Draco war nur schwer empfänglich für die Realität und brauchte unnatürlich lange, ehe er den Ernst der Lage erfasste.

Sie hatten ohnehin keine andere Wahl als zu bleiben, also tat Ginny weiterhin ihr bestes.

„Es erscheint mir nur als würden wir uns hier einfach verstecken und könnten nicht viel ausrichten.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Sieh dir doch an, was wir in diesem Gebäude bewegen.", wies Draco sie auf diese Tatsache hin, „Denkst du tatsächlich du könntest mehr ausrichten, wenn du es mit ein paar von ihnen persönlich aufnehmen würdest?"

„Nein.", musste Ginny eingestehen, dass es in diesem Moment sie war, die eine verzerrte Wahrnehmung der Realität hatte. Sie war es einfach gewohnt zu kämpfen, die Position die sie nun inne hatte war ihr nicht vertraut.

„Ministerin.", dachte sie und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, es wäre wohl nie eine Rolle für die sie geeignet wäre.

„Sie haben einen anderen Zugang gefunden.", meinte Draco plötzlich und zeigte auf den Bilderrahmen den der überwachte.

Sofort schickte Ginny eine Gruppe hin. Carl hatte sie nicht schlecht ausgestattet und durch die Elfen und Kobolde waren sie durchaus in der Lage den Angriffen vorerst zu trotzen, aber sollten sie noch weitere Zugänge finden, wären sie gezwungen sich ein Stück weit zurück zu ziehen und Teile des Gebäudes den Feinden und Feindinnen zu überlassen. Die Vorstellung gefiel Ginny gar nicht.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Kaum waren die obersten Stockwerke befreit, wurde es auch schon schwieriger voran zu kommen, aber nichts anderes hatte Bill erwartet. Sie mussten einen schnelleren Weg nach unten finden, als die anderen, da ihr eigentliches Ziel der Kern Askabans war. Während eine Hogwarts- und eine Ministeriumsgruppe sich der Kontrollräume im Herz annahm, lag es an ihnen ihre Gefangenen zu befreien. Den selben Auftrag verfolgte auch eine Gruppe aus dem Refugium, da es für dieses delikate Unterfangen wesentlich war sicher zu gehen, dass es von Erfolg gekrönt wäre.

Die Elfen die sie begleiteten vermeldeten plötzlich, dass sie einen Punkt entdeckt hatten zu dem sie problemlos apparieren konnte und der sie näher an den Kern brachte. Sie machten sich bereit, als sie eine Gruppe Soldaten und Soldatinnen sahen die auf sie zusteuerten.

Bill überlegte einen Moment, doch Sinistra schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir müssen sie wohl oder übel den anderen überlassen. Sie wissen, dass wir die Gänge nicht freikämpfen. Sie wissen, dass sie damit rechnen müssen, in diesem Gebiet noch auf feindliche Kräfte zu stoßen.", meinte sie ernst.

Bill verstand ihren Einwand und reichte einem Elf und Oliver die Hände. Der Beschuss begann bereits, als sie mit einem lauten Knall verschwanden und andernorts wieder auftauchten. Den Plänen nach waren sie jetzt bereits unglaublich nahe am Kern, er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten. Aber der Weg zum Kern war dennoch nicht viel einfacher geworden.

„Es gibt keinen Zugang.", schüttelte Bill den Kopf, sowie sie die Umgebung abgesucht hatten, „Der Plan sagte ganz deutlich, dass es von hier aus einen Weg gab."

„Und ich bin mir sicher es gibt diesen Weg.", meinte Sinistra.

„Natürlich gibt es den.", höhnte da auch schon eine Stimme und entsetzt sah Bill dabei zu wie aus all den umliegenden Wänden Soldaten und Soldatinnen traten, „Und wir sind gerne bereit ihn euch zu zeigen. Aber ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen, dass zwar ein Weg hinein, aber keiner zurück hinaus führt."

Als Bill den ersten Zauber mit einem Schild abwehrte wurde er gegen eine Wand geschleudert. Er sah wie Sinistra einen Angriff wagte, der zurück geworfen wurde, aber bedingt durch das Artefakt, das sie mit sich trugen traf er sie nicht. Ihre Feinde und Feindinnen waren also nicht nur mit einem Artefakt ausgestattet.

„Auf sie!", schrie einer der Kobolde, der nicht nur auf seine Magie setzte, die bedingt durch das Artefakt nur schwache Resultate zeigte.

Schnell hatten sie Messer in der Hand. Bill war sich sicher, dass die Allianz diesen Umstand nie erwähnte hatte. Was er sah gefiel ihm zumindest nicht. Aber es war zu erwarten gewesen, aus irgendeinem Grund war die Allianz ganz versessen darauf Askaban einzunehmen. Wären sie nicht derart in Sorge um ihre Leute gewesen, hätten sie bestimmt inne gehalten, um das zu hinterfragen. Eines zumindest war nun völlig klar: Die Allianz würde um jeden Preis versuchen die Macht hier an sich zu reißen, und bitter verstand Bill, dass das sehr wohl bedeuten könnte, dass es auf Kosten ihrer Freunde, Freundinnen und Familie geschah. Er dachte an Xenophilius' Bedenken diesbezüglich und hoffte inständig, dass nicht sie am Ende die Schuld dafür tragen würden, dass jene die sie liebten ihre Seelen verloren.

Sinistra hatte einen Weg gefunden das Magieproblem zu umgehen. Sie nutze Zauber die auf die Umgebung wirkten und daher nicht direkt von der Barriere blockiert wurden. Oliver und Bill gingen dazu über zu versuchen ihren Gegner und Gegnerinnen die Zauberstäbe abzuringen. Durch das körperliche Training, dass die Soldaten und Soldatinnen absolvierten, war das aber eine zum Scheitern verurteilte Aufgabe. Bedingt durch den Angriff der Kobolde, zogen sich die Soldaten und Soldatinnen wieder in den Kern zurück. Bill war nicht schnell genug, ein Soldat stieß ihn um, als er sich gerade aufrichten wollte, spürte er plötzlich wie ihn Hände von hinten packten, und durch die Wand zogen vor der er gelandet war.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Justin konnte es kaum fassen, als sie tatsächlich das Glück hatten und die Einheit nicht über ein Artefakt verfügte, das ihre Flüche zurückwerfen konnte. Jedoch spürte er sehr schnell am eigenen Leib, dass man sie zumindest mit einem der Artefakte ausgestattet hatte, die ihre Schilder zurückwarfen.

„Keine Schilder!", schrie er völlig überflüssig, aber er wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Zahlenmäßig waren die Soldaten und Soldatinnen ihnen überlegen, aber durch die Magie der Elfe und Kobolde hatten sie einen erheblichen Vorteil. Im Gegenteil zu ihrer Magie, wussten sie nicht recht wie sie sich am besten vor ihr schützen sollten. Ohne sie wäre ihre Aktion gewiss zum Scheitern verurteilt, es wunderte ihn daher nicht, dass die Elfen-Kobold-Allianz nur bereit war ihnen zu helfen, wenn sie dafür Askaban bekommen würden. Justin konnte sich nicht recht vorstellen, was sie damit anfangen wollten.

Es dauerte überraschenderweise nicht lange, ehe sie die Gruppe überwältigt hatten und das Tor öffnen konnten, das zu Flitwicks Gruppe hinaus führte.

„Mr Greengrass.", war er begeistert, „Sie waren wirklich schnell."

Justin nickte nur und begutachtete Flitwicks Arbeit, er war dabei aus dem gesprengten Loch einen Ausgang zu bauen, den sie besser kontrollieren konnten.

„Wir rechnen damit, dass die Verstärkung jederzeit kommen könnte.", meinte Flitwick.

Justin hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass sie längst hier wären, die Tatsache, dass dem nicht so war, ließ ihn böses ahnen. Er dachte an Daphne und Padma und hoffte sie würden rechtzeitig das Refugium aufsuchen, sollte Hogwarts erneut unter Beschuss geraten. Nun da er hier stand und hinaus aufs Meer blickte, das britische Festland nicht sichtbar, konnte er nicht anders als sich töricht zu fühlen. So sehr sie hier auch alle Leute brauchten, sie hatten ihre Basen völlig unterbesetzt zurückgelassen. Die Elfen und Kobolde die sie dabei unterstützen würden, reichten höchst wahrscheinlich nicht annähernd aus. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss fragte er sich auch, ob das Ministerium nicht vielleicht sogar diese Reaktion von ihnen erwartet hatte und sie hier letztendlich doch in der Falle sitzen würden.

„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein.", meinte er daher zu seiner Gruppe, „Ich traue der ganzen Sache nicht."

Vielleicht entsprach es ganz ihrer Absicht ihnen das Gefühl zu geben erfolgreich zu sein und sie immer weiter in die Tiefen Askabans zu locken aus denen es schließlich kein Entrinnen mehr gäbe.

„Lasst uns zum Rest der Gruppe zurückkehren!", meinte Dean und klopfte Justin auf die Schulter.

„Ich habe ein ähnlich schlechtes Gefühl wie du.", sagte Dean dann leise.

Der Weg nach oben gestalte sich ereignislos. Tatsächlich hatten sie den gesamten Bereich unter Kontrolle gebracht. Aber auch das musste nicht zwingend etwas Gutes verheißen, die Bereiche waren schließlich keine für Askaban wesentlichen und enthielten nicht einmal Zellen. Als sie Morag und Blaise trafen, hatten auch die bereits ihre Aufgabe erfüllt.

„Es gibt hier nichts für uns zu tun. Die Gruppe vom Eingang kann den Bereich mitkontrollieren.", erklärte sie, „Es bietet sich daher an weiter nach oben zu gehen, die Gruppen von oben sind noch nicht bis zum Eingang vorgedrungen."

„Wir waren recht schnell.", meinte Justin, fügte aber an, „Aber auch nicht so schnell."

„Deshalb wissen wir nicht was es bedeutet, wenn wir den Aufgang nach oben öffnen."

„Aber nur über den Weg können wir nach unten in den Kern gelangen, von hier aus sind wir davon völlig abgeschirmt.", meinte Justin, sie müssten dadurch erst einige Stockwerke nach oben, um einen anderen Weg nach unten zu nehmen, „Falls beide Gruppen versagen, müssen wir es zu den Gefangenen schaffen."

„Der Ansicht bin ich auch.", meinte Morag, „Also lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren."

Mit ihnen sammelten sich auch weitere Freiwillige die den verschiedensten Lagern angehörten. Sie stellten sich in Reihen geordnet vor dem Tor auf, das sie bisher verriegelt hatten, um zu verhindern, dass die feindlichen Mächte, die vielleicht dahinter lauerten ihnen zur Gefahr werden konnten.

„LOS!", rief ein Zauberer und eine Gruppe richtete ihre Zauberstäbe auf das Tor, das ganz langsam nach oben gezogen wurde. Justin, Dean, Morag und Blaise befanden sich in den ersten Reihen, bereit sich dem, was auch immer dahinter lauerte, zu stellen.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Der Weg den Luna für sie gewählt hatte, führte durch ein Areal, das Neville viel zu verlassen erschien.

„Sie beobachten uns.", war er sich sicher.

„Natürlich.", meinte Luna, „Solange sie im Herz sitzen, kennen sie jede unserer Bewegungen, deshalb greifen sie auch noch nicht an, wir sind ihnen noch nicht gefährlich."

„Und du denkst wir sollten schnurstracks in ihre Falle spazieren?", war Neville nicht begeistert.

„Wir wissen ebenfalls was uns erwartet.", gab Luna zurück, und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Also wo ist das Problem?"

Neville kannte Luna nun lange genug, um darauf zu vertrauen, dass ihre Pläne durchaus ihre Berechtigung hatten.

„Eine neue Täuschung?", schlug er vor und formulierte es doch als Frage.

„Die haben wir ab jetzt nicht mehr nötig.", war Luna überaus zuversichtlich, „Alles was nötig ist, ist sie dazu zu bewegen den Zugang zum Herzen kurz zu öffnen."

„Damit wir eindringen können."

Luna schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vorerst sollte es genügen wenn wir wissen wo er liegt."

Neville nahm es hin und bedeutete der Gruppe sich zu beeilen. Wenn sie ohnehin nur in eine Falle tappen würden, bestand keine Notwendigkeit Zeit zu verschwenden. Mit jedem Schritt den er tat verstand er Lunas Plan – so glaubte er zumindest – mehr, sie hatte wohl die Absicht alle Aufmerksamkeit von der zweiten Gruppe die sich dem Herz näherte abzulenken. Neville war sich nicht sicher ob das im Interesse von Carl und seinen Leuten wäre, da ihre eigentliche Vereinbarung war, um jeden Preis zu versuchen unabhängig voneinander ins Herz zu gelangen.

„Sollten wir uns nicht an den Plan halten?", fragte er sie deshalb flüsternd.

„Das tun wir doch.", meinte Luna, als plötzlich Schritte laut wurden, „Sie können uns von hier nicht in den Kern bringen und alle Gebiete mit Zellen kontrollieren wir."

„Sie könnten uns töten.", gab Neville zu bedenken.

„Nicht alle.", meinte Luna und sah ihn so unverwandt an, dass er für einen Moment annahm sie wäre eine Metamorphmagierin oder jemand der nur den Vielsafttrank genommen hatte.

„Unsere Seelen, Luna.", erinnerte er sie, aber da war es längst zu spät. Trotz der Elfen und Kobolde hätten sie keine Chance gegen die Übermacht anzukommen. Als er gerade begann sich zu verteidigen, was sinnlos war, da die anderen mit einem Objekt ausgestattet waren, sah er wie hinter ihm eine andere Gruppe auf sie zu stürmte. Solange das Herz den falschen gehorchte, hatte niemand von ihnen in Askaban eine realistische Chance. Im Grunde hatten sie nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet, sie saßen in der Falle und eine dunkle Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf flüsterte ihm, dass es jeder einzelnen ihrer Einheiten ebenso ergehen würde.

„Luna!", schrie Neville, als sie als erst gepackt und dann durch die Gruppe an Soldaten und Soldatinnen hindurch geschleppt wurde.

Er sah wie sehr sie sich wehrte, doch er wusste auch, dass es nur eine Scharade war. Luna war fest davon überzeugt, dass wesen sie gerade dorthin brachte wohin sie wollte. Für einen Augenblick dachte er, er habe eine Elfe gesehen, die sich an ihre Seite geklammert unter ihrem Umhang versteckte, aber er konnte sich schwer vorstellen, dass sie den Soldaten und Soldatinnen entgehen würde. Als er die Schreie von Ernie vernahm, der ebenfalls gepackt wurde, wirbelte er um. Ihn brachten sie in die andere Richtung. Neville wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuteten hatte. Als nächstes schnappten sie Lara und zwei weitere ihrer Leute, die auch in Ernies Richtung abtransportiert wurde. Auch Hannah fiel ihnen schließlich in die Hände, sie wurde in die andere Richtung gebracht in die man bisher nur Luna gebracht hatte. Anthony und Neville blieben mit ihrer Gruppe Elfen und Kobolde zurück. Obwohl Elfen und Kobolde alles gaben, hatte auch ihre Magie unter den Einschränkungen des Artefaktes zu leiden. Neville erschrak, als die Kobolde plötzlich damit begannen Messer auszupacken. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das die Lösung wäre.

„Nein!", schrie er, doch nur ein Kobold wandte sich kurz um, und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, offenbar hielt er ihn für ausgesprochen naiv.

Als schon Hände nach ihm griffen, rechnete er damit, dass sie gleich alle überwältigt wären. Dann jedoch geschah etwas gänzlich unerwartetes. Er hatte wirklich nicht mit Carl gerechnet. Mit Steinschleudern ausgerüstet, beschossen sie die Soldaten und Soldatinnen, eine Weile, ehe sie sich auf sie stürzten. Neville unterstützte sie tatkräftig und war wie sie gewillt zu verhindern, dass die Kobolde ihnen das Leben nahmen oder sie mit ihren Messern ernsthaft verletzten.

„Habt ihr Luna und die anderen gesehen?", fragte Neville sofort.

Da sah er auch schon Ernie und Rest der Leute die in seine Richtung abtransportiert wurden.

„Luna und Hannah.", meinte Neville, „Sie wurden in die andere Richtung gebracht."

„In das Herz, wie ich vermute.", war Carl weit weniger entsetzt als Neville selbst.

„War das euer Plan?", dachte Neville sie und ihr Schwiegervater hätten sich tatsächlich abgesprochen.

„Nein, aber ich habe etwas in der Art fast vermutet. Ich kenne meinen Sohn und auch Xenophilius kenne ich seit Jahren. Ich will nicht sagen, Luna hätte nicht ihre eigene Taktik, und zweifelsohne hat sie ihre eigenen Ideen und Ansichten, die mich oft an ihre Mutter erinnern, aber sie ist ein sehr aufnahmefähiger Mensch und es ist daher nicht verwunderlich, dass sie eine ähnliche Idee hatte als ich es von den anderen beiden erwartet hätte.", meinte Carl.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Lunas Vater und sie sich kennen. Es hatte nie den Anschein als haben Zacharias und Luna vor der ganzen Sache Kontakt gehabt.", war Neville doch überrascht.

„Mein Sohn hat seinen Freundeskreis in unserem Muggelumfeld gefunden und er war noch sehr jung, als ich und Xenophilius mehr miteinander zu tun hatten. Seit dem Tod seiner Frau ist er noch einzelgängerischer und eigenbrötlerische geworden als zuvor.", meinte Carl, während sie sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt hatten.

„Hätten wir auf ihn hören sollen?", fragte Neville, dann und schluckte.

„Ich denke wir sind nicht soweit gekommen, um es dabei zu belassen. Wir müssen den ganzen Weg gehen.", meinte Carl.

„Aber Askaban, ist es dafür nötig?", fragte er, „Und ich spreche hier durchaus als direkt Betroffener, auch meine Frau ist hier inhaftiert."

Es klang seltsam, fast falsch, sie als seine Frau zu betiteln. Manchmal glaubte er selbst wenn er sie als Freundin betitelte ging er zu weit.

„Solange sie Askaban und die Dementoren haben, können sie uns alle damit bedrohen.", meinte Carl, „Solange sie uns drohen können denen die wir lieben ihrer Seelen zu berauben sind wir anfällig für Verrat und Irrationalität. Das schürt Misstrauen und zerreißt unsere Gruppen von innen."

Trotz seiner überzeugenden Argumentation war Neville sich sicher, dass Carl doch aus überwiegend persönlichen Motiven handelte. Aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass Carls Argumentation ausreichte ihm von der Notwendigkeit zu überzeugen. Als sie anhielten fand sich Neville vor einer riesigen Mauer, es sah aus als wäre es die innere Außenmauer, aber dem war nicht so, durch die Pläne wussten sie längst was dahinter lag.

„Wir konnten sehen, wo der Eingang ist!", meldete sich eine Hexe bei Carl zurück, die er offenbar hier stationiert hatte, „Es war uns allerdings nicht möglich anzugreifen. Sie hätten uns sofort überwältigt."

Carl schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie ich sagte, entscheidend ist, dass wir den Eingang kennen. Wen immer sie dahinter gefangen halten, ist bald wieder bei uns.", war er überzeugt.

Neville wünschte er hätte diese Sicherheit. Die Vorstellung Luna könnte ihre Seele beim Versuch die Seele von Zacharias zu retten verlieren, schmerzte. Er selbst konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er es verkraften würde, wäre es in dem Fall Lisa an Lunas Stelle und er an der von Zacharias.

„Sie wissen, dass wir hier sind.", meinte Neville, dem das Warten vor dieser Mauer gar nicht gefiel.

„Natürlich tun sie das.", meinte Carl, „Und dennoch meinen sie sich unverwundbar, das ist unser Vorteil."

Er schluckte, kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen.

„Aber selbstverständlich.", sagte er, „Wie konnte ich nur nicht daran denken."

Neville verstand nicht was genau er damit sagen wollte.

„Wenn es uns gelingt den Fluch zu brechen, der das Herz schützt, dann wissen sie selbst, wie es ihnen möglich sein wird den Fluch zu brechen, der das Büro des Ministers schützt. Sie warten darauf, dass wir Erfolg haben.", meinte Carl.

Neville war sich nicht sicher ob er begriff.

„Sie meinen sie wissen selbst nicht, wie man den Fluch bricht?", konnte er es nicht glauben.

„Genau das meine ich. So lange man die Kontrolle hat, geht man ein und aus. Es besteht kein Bedarf diesen Fluch zu brechen. Das macht ihn so unglaublich gut.", erklärte Carl.

Während er noch zu Neville sprach erschienen plötzlich an der Mauer Bilderrahmen.

„Was...?", erschrak Neville als er es sah.

Er war entsetzt als das erste Bild erschien. Ein Dementor näherte sich Zacharias und Theodore, die nebeneinander standen. Das zweite tauchte auf: Es zeigte Luna und Hannah in der selben Position. Das nächste Bild zeigte ihnen Charlie, Hagrid und zum Entsetzen aller auch Bill, den sie mittlerweile auch geschnappt hatten. Ein weiteres Molly, Narcissa,... und Lisa."

„Ganz simpel, sie geben uns die Möglichkeit Askaban zu erobern, wenn wir ihnen die Möglichkeit geben das Ministerium zurück zu erobern.", lag es für Carl völlig auf der Hand.

Dann erschien ein letztes Bild, darauf erschienen nur vier Zahlen.

„15 Minuten erscheint ja fast gnädig.", meinte Carl zynisch.

„Wir können die Insel nicht verlassen.", gab eine Elfe bekannt.

„Das war zu befürchten, vermutlich ist es ihnen gelungen den Apparationsschutz den Voldemort über England gelegt hat zu kopieren."

„Unsere Leute sind nahe an einer Lösung.", meinte die Elfe.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie nur 15 Minuten davon entfernt sind.", meinte Carl bitter und begann einige Zauber zu sprechen.

„Alle sind herzlich eingeladen sich zu beteiligen.", meinte er.

„Ich werde versuchen zu den Booten zu gelangen, vielleicht ist es mir möglich die Apparationsgrenze rechtzeitig zu überschreiten und mit Patty in Kontakt zu treten. Vielleicht können wir das Verfahren beschleunigen.", bot die Elfe an.

„Es ist schon viel gewonnen, wenn es dir gelingt unsere Leute im Ministerium rechtzeitig zu warnen und ihnen Unterstützung zu schicken.", meinte Carl und dankte der Elfe, der er drei seiner Leute als Geleitschutz zur Verfügung stellte.

Neville sah wie Carl hinauf zu seinem Sohn und dann hinüber zu seiner Schwiegertochter blickte. Er selbst zwang sich erst nicht zu Lisa zu sehen, aber schließlich gelang es ihm doch nicht dem Drang zu widerstehen. Er konnte unmöglich hier stehen bleiben.

„Denk nicht daran wegzulaufen, unsere Gruppen können wir durch die Elfen informieren und du bist dort keine größere Hilfe als hier."

„Bills Gruppe war eine der Gruppen, die die Gefangenen befreien sollten.", war Neville unruhig.

„Nicht die einzige, und auch diese Information werden die Elfen weitergeben."

„Es wird sie aber letztendlich doch niemand davon abhalten ihnen die Seelen zu nehmen, selbst wenn wir es schaffen."

„Natürlich nicht.", war es Carl völlig bewusst, „Es hat sich nichts an unserer Situation geändert. Lass dich also davon nicht beirren, auch wenn es schwer ist. Denk es dir so: Solange wir sie hier sehen, gibt es noch Hoffnung für sie."

„Die Bilder könnten lügen.", meinte Neville bitter.

„Denk nicht einmal daran. Konzentriere dich darauf. Du bist jung und kreativ, vielleicht siehst du Dinge, die ich nicht mehr sehen kann.", erklärte Carl mit eindringlicher Stimme und sprach einen Zauber, der eine Art komplexes Muster aufscheinen ließ.

„Das gilt es aufzulösen.", erklärte er.

Neville hob seine Augenbrauen, ihm lag vor allem Kräuterkunde, in Zauberkunst war er gerade passabel.

„Denken sie außerhalb der Box.", meinte Carl, der sich kaum rührte aber offenbar sehr anstrengende Zauber sprach, da er schon völlig außer Atem schien. Mittlerweile hatten sie fast zwei Minuten verbraucht.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Hermine war mit ihrer Gruppe schon fast am Ziel ihrer Reise angelangt, ein Stockwerk trennte sie noch, dann würden sie mit Bills Gruppe zusammentreffen, sollten sie noch nicht alleine in den Kern vorgedrungen sein. Sie wollten gerade die letzte Treppe nehmen, als eine Elfe vor ihnen erschien.

Hastig fasste sie knapp zusammen, was Carl ihr aufgetragen hatte ihnen weiterzugeben. Eilig stürmten sie nach unten und fanden Sinistra, Oliver und den Rest ihrer Gruppe. Auch wenn Bill fehlte und sie wussten welcher Gefahr er ausgesetzt war, beruhigte es Hermine zu wissen, dass er der einzige von ihnen war, und sie immer noch über einige Leute mehr als befürchtet verfügten. Hermine war nicht halb so entsetzt über das Gemetzel, das die Kobolde veranstalten, als sie es selbst vermutet hätte.

„Das passiert, wenn man sich mit den Kobolden zusammen tut.", kommentierte Snape und musterte sie genau.

Sie bemühte sich eine entsetzte Miene aufzusetzen.

„Wir müssen sie aufhalten.", klang sie völlig überzeugt, für einen Moment runzelte Snape die Stirn, doch dann gab er sich damit zufrieden.

Dadurch, dass sie in der Überzahl waren, konnten sie die Soldaten und Soldatinnen endlich überwältigen. Rasch informierten sie Sinistra und die anderen über die Entwicklungen, während Snape damit beschäftigt war die Wand abzusuchen.

„Sie müssen ähnlich funktionieren wie die Artefakte, ich nehme an davon kam auch ihre ursprüngliche Idee.", vermutete er, „Und hier haben wir den Haken: Erst wenn Askaban unter unserer Kontrolle ist, sind wir es die die Wände passieren können."

„Sprengstoff?", schlug Hermine vor, „Ich meine den von Muggeln?"

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie im Gegensatz zu den Außenwänden besser geschützt sind.", machte sich Snape keine große Hoffnung.

„Imperio.", kam Hermine ein Geistesblitz, „Gib mir die Überzeugung der Ministerium anzugehören und schick mich durch die Wand."

Erst war Snape nicht besonders angetan von ihrem Vorschlag, dann aber, als er ihn näher bedachte, veränderte sich etwas an seinem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Da die Blockade nur die Wand betrifft, könnte es tatsächlich funktionieren.", nickte er.

„Erstaunlich wie einfach sich manches Problem lösen lässt.", sagte Hermine wohl etwas zu leichtfertig.

„Einfach?", fuhr er sie entsetzt an, „Wir sprechen von einem der Unverzeihlichen Flüche."

„Aber es passiert auf freiwilliger Basis.", entgegnete Hermine.

„Und dennoch ist es ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch. Es wurden im Zuge der Revolution schon so viele schwarze Zauber eingesetzt, dass du offenbar aus den Augen verloren hast, weshalb sie als unverzeihlich gelten.", war Snape entsetzt.

„Severus, deine Moral kommt zur falschen Zeit.", mischte sich Sinistra in das Gespräch ein, „Ob du der Ansicht bist oder nicht, ich denke im Gegensatz dazu unsere Feinde und Feindinnen abzuschlachten, ist das wirklich vertretbar."

Selbst Remus nickte, wenn auch recht zögerlich. Snape war überhaupt nicht glücklich damit, aber natürlich war auch ihm klar was auf dem Spiel stand und so richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hermine. Es war der Moment in dem sie begriff, dass er ihr nicht folgen könnte, niemals würde er zulassen, dass ihn jemand mit diesem Fluch kontrollierte.

„Du hast es so gewollt. Ich hoffe, du vergisst das nicht.", klang seine Stimme düster, „Imperio!"

Hermine wusste genau was hinter dieser Wand lag, es war ihr Weg zurück zu den ihren. Sie hatten ihre Absicht tatsächlich nicht durchschaut. Natürlich durften sie nicht sehen, dass sie diese Wand ohnehin problemlos durchschreiten konnte. Und kaum wären sie hier, hätte sie sie genau da wo sie wollte.

Hermine erschrak, als sie zu sich kam, und sich an ihre Gedanken erinnerte. Sie sah sich um, der Gang war leer. Als Oliver plötzlich neben ihr durch die Wand schritt, und sie ansah, hatte sie kurz das Gefühl er würde sie sofort überwältigen wollen. Doch sogleich, änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder und wich Entsetzen. Natürlich war es ihm ebenso ergangen wie ihr. Es ängstigte sie, wozu sie bereit gewesen wäre und wie viel Macht sie mit ihrer Einwilligung zum Imperio sie über sich gegeben hatte. Es beruhigte sie nicht einmal, dass es Snape gewesen war, der den Fluch gesprochen hatte. Rasch folgten die anderen, bis nur noch Snape und Sinistra fehlten. Hermine rechnete bereits mit der Ankunft ihrer Professorin. Als es jedoch Snape war, der durch die Wand schritt, konnte sie es fast nicht glauben, dachte erst sie müsse noch unter dem Imperio oder irgendeinem anderen Zauber stehen.

Auch sein Blick war gefährlich, doch schnell schwand auch dieser. Er sah wesentlich nüchterner aus als die anderen, die wieder zu sich gekommen waren. Nichts anderes hatte sie von ihm erwartet, er hatte über all die Jahre gelernt mit Dingen wie diesen umzugehen.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass du dich unter den Imperius setzen lassen würdest.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich diesen Weg alleine gehen lassen würde.", meinte er und klang dabei wie erwartet ernst und hart.

Seine Augen und die Hand die er auf ihre Wange legte, sprachen jedoch eine ganz andere Sprache. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und führte sie an ihre Lippen. Sanft küsste sie seinen Handrücken. Er sah nicht nur glücklich, sondern auch sehr erleichtert aus.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, als ihn Callandra zum Abschied umarmte. Was er sagen konnte war zumindest, dass sie völliges Verständnis für seine Entscheidung hatte. Das jedenfalls unterschied sie von Hermine, die bestimmt ähnlich besorgt wie McGonagall reagiert hätte. Aber möglicherweise unterschätzte er seine langjährige Freundin in der sich ein Wandel vollzogen hatte, dem er nicht mehr ganz hatte folgen können, was ihn doch bitter stimmte. Wenn es zwei Menschen gab, an deren Seite er kämpfen wollte, dann waren es Ron und Hermine. Der eine tot und die andere fühlte sich seltsam entfremdet an. Er war sich sicher, dass sie es ihm noch lange zum Vorwurf machen würde, dass er zurückgekehrt war. Vermutlich würde sie es ihm länger vorwerfen als Ginny. Dann jedoch dachte er an das Kind das er gezeugt hatte und daran, dass Ginny ihm nie vergeben könnte. Er glaubte nicht, dass es für Callandra eine Option wäre den Schutz des Ministeriums aufzuheben und das Leben des Kindes zu beenden. Aber er musste einräumen, dass es auch für ihn keine Option darstellte und ihm vor dieser Möglichkeit entsetzlich graute. Wie könnte er sich anmaßen sein Kind zu töten, während er untröstlich über den Tod seines anderen möglichen Kindes war.

Als McGonagall ihnen einen Ausblick durch ein für die Außenwelt getarntes Fenster gewährte, fragte er sich jedoch, ob die Fragen eine wirkliche Rolle spielten. So nahe sie sich auch schon am Ziel gefühlt hatten, es war soeben in weite Ferne gerückt. Sollten die Truppen die sich vor den Toren gesammelt hatten ins Schloss eindringen wäre es vorbei.

„Kingsley!", meinte Harry erfreut als er ihn ausmachte.

„Ich weiß nicht ob er eine große Hilfe für uns sein kann.", meinte McGonagall und klang dabei recht bitter, „Ich hoffe er hat noch genug loyale Leute auf seiner Seite."

Sonst sehen wir ihn wohl zum letzten Mal, dachte Harry den Satz, der sich nur wie ein Anfang anfühlte zu Ende.

Harry war froh darüber, dass McGonagall anders als sie es ursprünglich vor gehabt hatte, Harry mit zum Eingang genommen hatte. Ein wenig wunderte es ihn, aber da sie selbst auch hier verweilte und nicht in der Nähe des zerstörten Astronomieturmes, ging er davon aus, dass es kein Versuch war ihn dort unterzubringen wo es am ungefährlichsten war.

Eine Weile standen sie nur im Eingangsbereich, während eine kleine Gruppe die über eine Elfe verfügte weiter das Geschehen vom Fenster aus beobachtete und ihnen Bericht erstattete. Harry erschrak beinahe als er sah, dass das Tor sich bewegte.

„Wie ist das möglich?", war Harry entsetzt.

„Selbst Hogwarts hat seine Grenzen, und unsere Magie selbstverständlich auch.", erklärte McGongall und begann Zauber zu sprechen und auf die Tür zu werfen.

„Wir werden sie nicht lange halten können.", meinte Minerva.

Bitter begriff Harry, dass es auch ihre eigenen Flüche gewesen waren, die das Ministerium zuletzt aus dem Schloss gesperrt hatten.

„Dieser Zauber den das Ministerium angewandt hat, ist er nicht auch eine Option für uns, um alle auszusperren?", fragte Harry, „Mit Verstärkung ist im Moment ohnehin nicht zu rechnen."

„Ich habe große Hoffnung in unsere Freunde und Freundinnen, Mr Potter. Es wäre töricht sie alle auszusperren und uns den Weg nach draußen zu versperren.", war sie fest überzeugt, und räumte ein, „Außerdem ist es dafür längst zu spät."

Harry unterstützte sie wie die anderen in den Versuchen das Tor zu halten.

„Es sieht so aus als hätten sie es gleich geschafft!", vermeldete eine Elfe die vom Ausguck kam.

„Machen sie sich bereit, Mr Potter!", meinte McGonagall zu ihm und sah ihn ernst an.

„Professorin.", war es Harry ein Bedürfnis ihr das noch zu sagen, „Es tut mir leid, dass die DA und der Orden so oft aneinander geraten sind. Ich wollte nie respektlos erscheinen, ich habe nur Respekt für sie."

Berührt von seine Worten lächelte sie ihn an.

„Mr Potter, wenn es auch vielleicht sonst niemand tut, ich verstehe, weshalb sie zurückkehren mussten.", meinte sie und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Nun war es Harry, der ihr ein Lächeln schenkte. Dann wandten sie sich beide wieder nach vorne, denn jeden Moment, würde das Tor sich öffnen.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

An der Seite von Xenophilius und Phoebe näherte sich Fred der Grenze die nach Hogwarts führte.

„Natürlich greifen sie wieder in der Mitte an.", war Xenophilius nicht überrascht, „Aber wo sind die anderen. Vermutlich haben sie noch nicht einmal begriffen, dass wir angreifen."

Er winkte einen Elf an sich heran und gab ihm den Befehl alle über den Angriff zu informieren. Xenophilius gab auch weitere Befehle und Fred staunte nicht schlecht, als plötzlich Kanonen gebracht wurden.

„Woher?", war Fred überrascht.

„Nun Hogsmeade hat zumindest nicht geruht während wir unser nettes Gespräch im Ministerium führten.", meinte Xenophilius und murmelte dann, „Wobei ich auch bezweifle, dass Wilhelmina oder Minerva ihre Zeit vergeudet haben."

Fred lächelte, als Xenophilius nicht mehr länger die Härte aufrecht erhalten konnte, die er ihnen allen entgegengebracht hatte. Als Xenophilius ihm einen Seitenblick zuwarf verstand Fred Sinistra noch besser. Durch seine Präsenz erinnerte er Xenophilius stets an die anderen.

Über ihren Köpfen formierten sich bereits die Flugtruppen.

„Phoebe, sieh nach wie es auf der anderen Seite aussieht.", gab er ihr einen Befehl und nickte zu einer Elfe.

Phoebe war sichtlich nicht begeistert, dass er sie und nicht Fred für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt hatte, nickte aber und reicht die Hand der Elfe.

„Eine sehr fähige Hexe.", kommentierte Xenophilius, „Ich denke ich werde ihr die Führung auf der anderen Seite überlassen."

Fred warf ihm einen Blick zu, als würde er enttäuscht sein, dass er nicht ihn dafür wählte und erreichte was er wollte.

„Sie brauche ich hier an meiner Seite.", erklärte Xenophilius, „Ich denke sie können noch einiges von mir lernen und ich sollte sie wohl im Auge behalten."

Auch wenn Xenophilius dachte es wäre anders, Fred wusste ganz genau, dass er seinen Nachsatz zur gewählt hatte, um ihn im Unklaren über seine Haltung Fred gegenüber zu lassen. Fred war erstaunt über Sinistras Menschenkenntnis, so sehr wie er und Xenophilius schon aneinander geraten waren, hätte er nicht damit gerechnet mit derart offenen Armen empfangen zu werden. Kaum kehrte Phoebe zurück und erstattete Bericht nahm Xenophilius sie zur Seite. Erst versuchte sie noch mit ihm zu verhandeln, aber schnell war sie besänftigt. Zumindest tat sie so, als sie nämlich Fred einen Seitenblick zuwarf, konnte er genau erkennen, dass Phoebe auch begriffen hatte, dass ihr Platz als Nummer 2 von Hogsmeade in Gefahr war.

Die Flugeinheit war schon mitten im Gefecht, als Xenophilius sich wieder an Freds Seite begab. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe die erste Einheit versuchte über ihre Grenze zu gelangen. Sie hätten bald verstanden, dass Hogsmeade nicht an Stärke eingebüßt hatte. Wenn die anderen Glück hatten, vermuteten sie somit auch ähnliches von ihnen, oder aber das Gegenteil war der Fall und sie erhofften sich daher leichtes Spiel.

„Natürlich haben sie Artefakte.", war Xenophilius nicht überrascht und ließ die Kanonen näher an die Grenze führen.

Fred erschrak ob der Möglichkeit, dass sie wirklich zum Einsatz kämen.

„Feuer!", rief Xenophilius tatsächlich.

Seine Augen weiteten sich bereits, doch dann erkannte er, dass Xenophilius einen Plan verfolgte. Er wollte die Truppen auseinander treiben. Kaum war der Beschuss zu Ende schnappten Elfen ihre Leute und schnell erkannte Fred wohin sie sie brachten. Mitten im Feld in dem das Chaos herrschte konnten sie sich nun leicht behaupten.

Jene die zu nahe an ihre Grenze kamen wurden nicht mit Magie überwältigt, auch hier setzte Xenophilius die Elfen ein, anders jedoch als im anderen Fall. Die Elfen erschienen knapp hinter den einzelnen Soldaten und Soldatinnen und nahmen sie mit sich.

„Sie landen in einem Käfig.", erklärte Xenophilius, gab aber natürlich keinerlei Auskunft darüber wo dieser sich wohl befand.

Eine Elfe berichtete von den anderen Seiten über die selben Erfolge und wie erwartet zogen die Truppen sich von Hogsmeade zurück und verstärkten stattdessen ihren Angriff auf Hogwarts.

„Sie wissen, dass sie entweder uns oder alle anderen haben können.", meinte Xenophilius, „Mit Ausnahme des Refugiums versteht sich."

Fred sah den flüchtenden Truppen nach, natürlich würden sie dennoch weiterhin die Grenzen und vor allem den Luftraum bewachen. Sie konnten sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass die Truppen nicht doch noch einmal versuchen würden sie zu überfallen, weil sie dachten sie würden sich nun in mehr Sicherheit wiegen.

„Wollen sie gar nicht vorschlagen den anderen zu helfen?", stellte Xenophilius natürlich die Frage die ihn und seine Überzeugungen testen sollte.

„Ich schätze es kann nicht schaden mit dem Refugium in Kontakt zu treten und sie aufzufordern eine Gruppe nach Hogwarts zu schicken, die nach dem Rechten sieht und uns Bericht erstattet.", meinte Fred bedacht darauf ihn dadurch, dass er keine Leute dafür aufgeben musste, nicht zu verärgern.

„Eine weise Entscheidung.", meinte er und sandte eine Hexe aus die Aufgabe zu übernehmen.

Dann wandte er sich wieder an Fred, der langsam begriff, dass Xenophilius nicht nur seine Loyalität prüfte, sondern auch ob er imstande wäre eine führende Position in Hogsmeade einzunehmen.

„Eine Elfe in den Wald zu schicken wäre ein vertretbarer temporärer Verlust.", meinte Fred, „Aber möglicherweise wäre es auch ratsam jemanden mitzuschicken dem sie sehr vertrauen, wie Phoebe, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Bericht den die Elfe liefert nicht gefärbt ist.", schlug er vor.

„Keine schlechte Idee.", erklärte er und rief einen Elf heran, „Allerdings nicht ganz das was ich mir vorgestellt habe."

Fred machte ein Gesicht als würde er nicht wissen worauf Xenophilius hinaus wollte.

„Sie werden den Elf begleiten.", meinte Xenophilius.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich der geeignete Kandidat bin.", wandte Fred ein.

„Ich denke schon, vergessen sie nicht, dass sie ihnen vertrauen."

„Nicht nach der Szene die ich machte als ich sie verlassen habe.", gab er vor einzuräumen.

„Das ist längst vergeben und vergessen.", war Xenophilius sich sicher, „Zumindest dann wenn sie sehen welche Position ihnen jetzt inne ist."

Fred seufzte, nickte aber.

„Wenn es denn sein muss.", meinte er nur.

„Vergessen sie nicht, sie gehören immer noch zu uns.", meinte Xenophilius und Fred war sich sicher es war sowohl als Lob als auch als Warnung zu verstehen.

Kaum nahm der Elf ihn an der Hand, war er auch schon im Wald.

„Mr Weasley, sie kommen zurück?", war Raue-Pritsche, die gerade Truppen organisierte, überrascht.

Fred konnte an der Menge die noch hier vorhanden war erkennen, dass sie inzwischen wohl schon einen Teil aufs Feld hinaus geschickt hatte, zumindest hoffte Fred das.

„Ich komme lediglich, um im Anschluss Xenophilius Lovegood Bericht erstatten zu können.", erklärte Fred.

Raue-Pritsche bedeutete ihm ihr zu folgen und führte ihn nach vorne an die Brücken und zeigte ihm das Gebiet vor dem Schloss. Ein Teil der Truppen steuerten bereits auf sie zu.

„Die Kreaturen kann ich eine ganze Weile nicht mehr kämpfen lassen. Es wäre eine Zumutung. Sie haben zuletzt schon genug gelitten. Durch beide Seiten. Es ist nicht so als hätte sich irgendjemand Mühe gegeben sie artgerecht einzufangen.", meinte Raue-Pritsche, „Nicht, dass wir die Zeit dazu gehabt hätten."

„Mit anderen Worten, sie bitten mich um Verstärkung?", hob er eine Augenbraue.

Raue-Pritsche führte ihn ein Stück weiter und zeigte ihm wie wenige Leute sie nur noch zur Verfügung hatten. Der verbliebene halbe nordirische Widerstand war bereits mit Rolanda Hooch in der Luft. Er sah seiner Fluglehrerin eine Weile zu, sie war eine Koryphäe auf dem Besen.

„Rolanda hält sich und ihre Truppe meisterhaft, aber sie sind die einzigen Flieger die wir noch haben.", meinte Raue-Pritsche bitter, „Mr Weasley, lassen sie nicht ihre Verärgerung über das was vorgefallen ist darüber entscheiden, wie sie Xenophilius die Situation schildern. Sie müssen bedenken was auf dem Spiel steht. Und auch Xenophilius ist sich dessen sicher bewusst."

Fred murrte und meinte dann: „Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann."

Sogleich nahm er die Hand des Elf. Ein weiterer Blick nach oben und seine Zuneigung zu Rolanda Hooch hätte sein Spiel verraten und Fred war sich sehr sicher, dass auch der Elf Xenophilius einen genauen Bericht erstatten würde.

Xenophilius sah bereits erwartungsvoll auf die Stelle an der Fred erschien.

„Und wie stehen die Dinge im Wald?"

„Sie können den Wald bestimmt halten, aber sie haben keine Chance die Truppen in die Flucht zu schlagen. Sollten die Leute aus Askaban in den nächsten zwei Stunden zurückkehren sehe ich keine Notwendigkeit einzugreifen.", berichtete Fred bewusst nicht im Vorteil des Waldes.

„Ich nehme an Wilhelmina wollte sie breit treten?", forschte Xenophilius nach.

„Ihre Kreaturen sind nicht in der Lage zu kämpfen. Sie haben recht wenige Bodentruppen, allerdings den Graben, den sie leicht verteidigen können. Bedenklicher ist ihre Situation in der Luft. Sie haben nur eine einzige Flugeinheit zurückbehalten, allerdings wird sie von Rolanda Hooch geleitet."

Xenophilius begann offensichtlich abzuwägen.

„Madam Hooch ist viel zuzutrauen, sie hat ja schon viel Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet, aber ich denke wir können es verkraften ihr zumindest ein wenig Unterstützung zukommen zu lassen.", erklärte Xenophilius, „Eine Einheit kann von hier starten, das ist wenig genug, um sie nicht auf die falschen Gedanken zu bringen wir wären nicht länger gut geschützt. Zwei weitere bringen die Elfen direkt in den Wald."

Fred nickte und gab sich recht gleichgültig.

„Ich denke außerdem zumindest eine größere Bodentruppe wäre angemessen.", überraschte ihn Xenophilius, „Ich nehme an sie taugen mehr am Boden als in der Luft?"

„Ich? Zurück in den Wald?", er klang nicht begeistert.

„Es mag wie eine Strafe aussehen, aber ich brauche jemanden der die Situation übersieht und die Truppen abzieht, sobald sie nicht länger benötigt werden.", erklärte er ihm.

Nur zögerlich willigte Fred ein. Xenophilius sah ihn zufrieden an. Gerade als er im Begriff war zu apparieren, lief ein Zauberer auf Xenophilius zu.

„Sie sind in Hogwarts, die Tore haben nicht gehalten!", rief der Zauberer schon von weitem.

Fred hörte noch wie Xenophilius Befehle gab Leute zur Unterstützung durch das Refugium nach Hogwarts zu schicken, als seine Gruppe apparierte.

„Mr Weasley!", war Raue-Pritsche begeistert, „Ich dachte nicht, dass sie mir überhaupt jemanden schicken würden. Danke!"

„Danken sie nicht mir. Danken sie Xenophilius Lovegood.", meinte er, „Und nur, dass wir uns verstehen, sobald wir nicht länger benötigt werden, was ich entscheide, kehren wir zurück."

Raue-Pritsche nickte nur, sie zeigte damit klar, ihr war nur wichtig, dass sie jetzt Unterstützung hatten. Wie Fred glaubte sie fest daran, dass ihre Truppen bald aus Askaban zurückkehren würden. Mit jeder Minute aber wurde Fred unruhiger. Er hatte zumindest gehofft, dass sie zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt einen Boten oder eine Botin zurück schicken würden.

„Wir sollten übrigens keine Zeit verlieren.", meinte Fred, „Die Tore Hogwarts stehen offen."

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

**A/N: **Juhu! Mit diesem Kapitel habe ich das August Camp NaNoWriMo nach nur 18 statt 31 Tagen erfolgreich bewältigt. (Camp NaNoWriMo punkt org) Zwar als Rebel, aber das ist ok. :)

Ich würde mich zu gerne über die Geschichte unterhalten. Also es ist nicht einmal Kritik oder gar Lob notwendig, aber ein bisschen plaudern wäre nett. :)


	125. Quid pro quo

**122 Quid pro quo**

Einige Augenblicke sah Neville Carl einfach nur zu, dann betrachtete er die Form die in leicht rosaroten Glanz vor der Wand in die Luft gezeichnet war. Neville erinnerte es an etwas sehr vertrautes und er ging an Carl vorbei und trat direkt unter das Gebilde und blickte hoch. Erst jetzt begann er das Gebilde voll zu verstehen, es war als stünde er direkt unter einer Baumkrone, aber kein Stamm führte zu Boden. Neville wusste nicht, ob es einfach nur eine verrückte Idee war, aber was blieb ihnen schon übrig, außer alles zu versuchen, das in ihrer Macht stand. So stellte er sich direkt an die Stelle wo der Stamm fehlte. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte etwas zu fühlen. Ganz schwach war da etwas, das spürte er. Kaum öffnete er die Augen wurde ihm bewusst wie viele Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Ernie und Anthony die ihrerseits damit beschäftigt waren sich Lösungen zu überlegen sahen ihn fragend an, aber er hatte keine einfache Antwort parat. Selbst Carl unterbrach für einen Moment seine Beschwörungen.

Neville kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass was kommen würde, sie nur noch mehr zum Starren anhalten würde, Erklärungen würden nur Zeit kosten. Er ging auf einen der Kobolde zu.

„Bitte.", flehte er, „Ich bräuchte dringend ein Messer. Nur für ein paar Minuten."

Er rechnete schon damit, dass kein Kobold einfach so bereit wäre ihm Koboldhandwerk anzuvertrauen.

„Wenn ich dir etwas von mir gebe, dann will ich etwas von dir.", meinte der Kobold natürlich und blickte zu seinem Zauberstab.

„Auf den kann ich leider nicht verzichten.", enttäuschte er ihn und rechnete schon fast damit, dass er ablehnen würde.

„Wie wäre es dann mit dem Ring, ich bekomme ihn dauerhaft und du kannst mein Messer behalten.", zeigte er jedoch zu seiner Überraschung auf Nevilles Ehering.

Er warf erst einen Blick hinauf zu Lisa. Obwohl es nur ein Stück Metall war, fühlte es sich an, als würde er etwas auf immer von sich geben, aber rational wusste er, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit war, die Tür zu öffnen.

Er tauschte den Ring gegen das Messer. Der Kobold steckte sich den Ring an und begann schallend zu lachen.

„Haha, ich habe jetzt eine Hexe zur Frau.", lachte er amüsiert und war ganz außer sich vor Glück.

Neville schüttelte nur irritiert den Kopf, das konnte wohl kaum sein Ernst sein.

„Altes Koboldgesetz.", triumphierte der Kobold jedoch und tanzte vor Freude im Kreis.

Neville blickte hinauf zu Lisa und dann zu Carl, der leicht mit den Schultern zuckte. Er würde schon einen Weg finden die Sache wieder zu berichtigen, vorerst war es wichtig ein richtiges Messer zu besitzen. Sein Zauberstab würde nicht genügen. Er blickte hinauf zur Uhr, es blieben ihnen nur noch knapp über neun Minuten, er musste sich also wirklich beeilen und immer noch bestand die Gefahr, dass sein Plan nicht aufging.

Er trat unter das Gebilde und zog erst Schuhe und Socken aus. Als er seine Hose auszog hoben einige die Augenbrauen. Lara war es bereits jetzt fast etwas unangenehm, denn sie wurde leicht rot. Aus der Hosentasche holte Neville noch ein paar Kräuter und Pflanzen die er vor sich hinlegte. Er hexte zwei Steine aus der Wand und formte sie zu Mörser und Schale. Als er schließlich auch das Hemd abgelegt hatte und zur Unterhose griff, wandte sich nicht nur Lara leicht beschämt ab, andere hingegen sahen nur noch interessierter zu.

Carl erschrak sichtlich, als Neville seinen Fuß hob und sich mit dem Messer die Fußsohle aufschnitt. Er schrie auf, es tat höllisch weh, schlimmer als er jemals erwartet hatte. Dennoch zwang er sich dazu es auch mit dem zweiten Fuß zu wiederholen. Als er mit den Handflächen, den Finger- und Daumenspitzen weiter machte verzog Carl etwas das Gesicht. Er hörte, dass er schluckte, als Neville sich einen recht tiefen Schnitt quer über die Brust verpasste. Ihm selbst traten Tränen in die Augen und er bemühte sich sehr weiter die Tiefe beizubehalten, da er fürchte sonst ein zweites Mal ansetzen zu müssen, wovor ihm schrecklich graute. Kaum war das Messer mit seinem Blut getränkt schnitt er damit die Kräuter und Pflanzen und nahm dann den Mörser in die brennende Hand. Unter Zuhilfenahme des Zauberstabes erreichte er, dass die Mixtur recht flüssig wurde. Als Blut und Pflanzensaft nun am Messer vermengt waren schnitt er mithilfe des Messers und Unterstützung seines Zauberstabes vier tiefe Kerben in den Boden die einander im Mittelpunkt unter dem Gebilde trafen, darum zeichnete er einen Kreis mit dem Pflanzensaft. Dann schnitt er mit dem Messer in ein paar Stellen in der Luft, im Gebilde und sah, dass sich die rosaroten Linien an den Stellen leicht verfärbten und gewissermaßen öffneten. Das gab ihm Zuversicht. Er nahm den Pflanzensaft und gab etwas davon auf die erste Fußsohle, dann etwas auf die zweite, schließlich auf die Handflächen, Daumen und Finger, den Rest leerte er über seinen Kopf und er floss hinunter auf und über die Wunde auf seiner Brust. Er musste sich stark zusammen nehmen, da der Pflanzensaft höllisch brannte. Er stellte eine Fußsohle so hin, dass sie zwei der Kerben bedeckte, dann tat er mit der anderen Fußsohle und den anderen Kerben dasselbe. Er streckte seine Hände hinauf in das Gebilde, streckte die linke Hand nach oben, spreizte die Finger ab. In der anderen hielt er noch den Zauberstab, sprach einen Zauber und nahm einen Finger nach dem anderen und schließlich den Daumen vom Stab. Tatsächlich blieb der Zauberstab in der Luft, er hätte es sich nicht träumen lassen. Er schwebte hinunter und blieb vor dem Schnitt an seiner Brust in der Luft stehen. Neville schloss einen Moment die Augen, er fühlte wie sich die Energien durch ihn bewegten, wie der Baum seinen Stamm bekam und Wurzeln schlug. Er begriff erst, dass er schrie, als er die Augen öffnete und alles in Licht erstrahlte, er glaubte das Licht trat auch aus seinen eigenen Augen. Er konnte nicht sagen ob es ein angenehmes oder entsetzliches Gefühl war, auf jeden Fall war es stark, nur noch schwach fühlte er die Schmerzen in den Wunden, durch die der Baum in ihn drang. Alles erstrahlte, dann schoss das Licht von ihm wie ein Blitz. Alle Kraft wich von ihm und er sackte zusammen. Carl sprang zu ihm und fing ihn auf, ehe er am Boden aufschlug. Überwältigt sah er zwischen Neville und dem Tor, das sich geöffnet hatte hin und her.

„Ihr müsst weiter.", meinte Neville, doch Carl ließ es sich nicht nehmen ihm einen jungen Zauberer zurückzulassen.

„Das nachzumachen wird sie ein paar Minuten kosten!", war Carl begeistert von dem was er gesehen hatte.

Als Neville nach seinem Zauberstab griff und die Wunden so gut er konnte heilte, konnte er es selbst noch immer nicht begreifen. Wohl hatte er vielen Geschichten von Pomona Sprout gelauscht, die ihm über die unglaubliche Macht der Pflanzen erzählt hatte, auch hatte sie ihm von Ritualen erzählt, aber nie hätte er sich gedacht, wie einfach es wäre zu fühlen was zu tun nötig war.

Dann holte ihn die Realität wieder ein. Erschrocken blickte er kaum hatte er sich wieder gefasst, hinauf zum Bilderrahmen, aber sie zeigten längst keine Bilder mehr. Natürlich hatten sie die Übertragung einfach abgebrochen.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Sie haben nicht das gesamte Ministerium.", versuchte Draco vorrangig auch sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Ginny sah ihn nicht gerade begeistert an, und starrte weiter auf die Bilder, die Draco selbst lieber nicht länger ansehen wollte.

„Sie sind hier! Vor der Tür! Sie haben es geschafft alle Wachen auszuschalten!", rief Ginny dann, aber Draco sah nicht hin, er wollte den Worten Carls vertrauen, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, dass es jemanden gelang hier einzudringen.

„Was genau glauben sie zu tun.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf, „Zieht er sich ernsthaft aus."

Erst dachte Draco daran, dass es besser wäre es einfach zu ignorieren, aber als Ginny nichts mehr sagte, wurde er doch neugierig. Er trat an den Bilderrahmen und konnte es nicht fassen, tatsächlich zog ein Zauberer sich komplett aus. Über ihm schwebte ein rosarotes Gebilde.

„Sie haben es gerade sichtbar gemacht.", meinte Ginny.

„Das ist nicht der Schutz der auf dem Büro liegt. Das kann er einfach nicht sein.", schüttelte Draco wild den Kopf und wusste doch, dass es auf der Hand lag, er gab es aber dennoch nicht auf es von sich zu schieben, „Bestimmt sind sie nur verzweifelt."

„Hilf mir lieber ein paar eigene Schutzzauber zu verhängen.", meinte Ginny jedoch, „Ob es Erfolg hat oder nicht, sicher ist sicher."

Draco musste zugeben, dass diese Haltung sehr klug war und unterstützte sie, auch wenn er nicht daran glaubte, dass auch nur einer seiner Schutzzauber der Gruppe vor der Tür stand halten würde.

Er blickte zum Bilderrahmen, der plötzlich hell erstrahlte. Kaum war das geschehen wusste er, dass etwas sich verändert hatte. Ihm und auch Ginny war völlig klar, dass es einzig ihre Flüche waren die das Büro noch geschlossen hielten.

„Das hätte nicht passieren sollen.", schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

„Langsam solltest du es gewohnt sein, dass immer das passiert was nicht passieren sollte.", gab Ginny vor keine Furcht zu haben, aber Draco konnte spüren, dass auch sie nicht unbeeindruckt war.

„Wir werden es halten. Um jeden Preis! Wir werden es halten!", sagte er daher mit der letzten Kraft die er noch hatte, ehe die Panik die seine Worte verseucht hätten ihn verraten konnte.

„Wir müssen.", meinte Ginny und sah ihn zum ersten Mal seit sie sich auf dieser geisteskranken Mission befanden voller Freundschaft an.

Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass ihm das jemals etwas bedeuten würde. Kaum blickte er wieder nach vorne flog auch schon die Tür aus den Angeln und sofort drängten zwei Hexen und ein Zauberer durch die Tür.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Bereits als sie um die erste Ecke bogen kamen Hermine und Snape die ersten Soldaten und Soldatinnen entgegen. Sie hatten Glück, denn sie trugen kein Artefakt bei sich. Allerdings war klar, dass sie bereits nachrüsten würden und es sich nur um eine Frage der Zeit handelte. Hermine blickte, kaum war die erste Gruppe aus dem Weg geräumt zu den Kobolden. Sie würden das Problem mit dem Artefakt schon lösen. Auch wenn Snape es nicht wahrhaben wollte, aber es ging hier schließlich nicht um Leben, es ging um Seelen. Egal welchen grausamen Tod ihre Feinde und Feindinnen sterben mussten, und egal ob auch sie nur Opfer des Systems waren, ihre Seelen würden es überstehen, das war es was zählte. Snape warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu, als sie gegen die nächste noch Artefaktlose Gruppe besonders hart vorging.

„Ich halte mich an mein Versprechen.", kostete es sie Überwindung es ihm nicht trotzig entgegen zu schleudern, sondern relativ neutral auszudrücken.

„Ich weiß.", meinte Snape nur, klang aber nicht sonderlich zufrieden.

Dennoch zog er sie, kaum hatten sie die Letzte besiegt, dicht an sich und drückte sie fest. Für einen Moment ließ die Anspannung, die Hermine fühlte nach, aber sie wusste, es würde nicht lange dauern. Als er sie langsam losließ war es schon vorbei. Und damit kam auch schon die nächste Einheit. Sie mussten schnell sein, wollten sie nicht riskieren, dass die Gefangenen getötet, ihrer Seele beraubt oder verlegt wurden. Diesmal hatten sie es nicht länger einfach, sie hatten ein Artefakt. Die Kobolde zögerten nicht ihre Messer zu benutzen. Sie selbst waren mehr damit beschäftigt Flüche abzuwehren, Snape aber hatte offenbar einen Plan. Ganz genau beobachtete er das Verhalten der Feinde und Feindinnen und gab einem der Kobolde ein Zeichen. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzten, als der Kobold dem Zauberer einfach die Kehle durchschnitt. Hermine nahm sich zusammen und zwang sich das zufriedene Grinsen, das sich anbahnte, zu unterdrücken.

„Nein.", schrie Snape, aber der Kobold ließ sich nicht beirrten und zog das Artefakt aus der Tasche.

Sogleich begann Snape Zauber zu werfen und Hermine entging nicht, dass auch so mancher Heilzauber darunter war. Hermine selbst war nur damit beschäftigt die Soldaten und Soldatinnen auszuschalten.

„Hermine, die Frau war wehrlos.", war Snape kaum waren sie fertig entsetzt von einer ihrer Handlungen, sie hatte nicht einmal wahrgenommen, dass die Frau offenbar um Gnade gefleht hatte, wie Snape behauptete.

„Es ist nicht als wäre sie tot.", tat Hermine es jedoch ab.

Als Snape sie mit einem wehmütigen Blick ansah, als würde sie ihm das Herz brechen, empfand sie weniger als sie erwartet hätte. Er jedoch zog sie näher zu sich und küsste ihr Haar. Erst in dem Moment war sie entsetzt darüber, dass Snapes bittere Gefühle, die sie verursachte, sie nicht mehr trafen. Zumindest davon war sie getroffen.

Sie überstanden auch eine weitere Gruppe vollzählig, auch wenn Oliver und George schon recht mitgenommen waren. Als eine dritte Gruppe mit Artefakt ihnen den Weg verstellte sahen sie, wie eine Tür die nur wenige Meter entfernt war geöffnet wurde. Es war klar, was sie vor hatten.

Snape hatte zwei Leute in Verdacht. Er zögerte erst, weil er nicht riskieren wollte, dass die Kobolde einen Mord begingen. Beim letzten Mal hatte er es verhindern können. Als er jedoch sah, wie die schwer verletzte Susan Bones einfach aus dem Raum gezerrt wurde, war es ihm offenbar gleich. Hermine konnte es nur verstehen, auch sie kannte keine Gnade mehr. Sie erinnerte sich an all die Zauber die sie im Krieg gegen Voldemort gelernt hatte und die sie doch nie gewagt hatte einzusetzen. Jetzt so schien ihr war der geeignete Moment dafür. Und tatsächlich es lohnte sich, sie hatte schnell den Weg durch die Angreifer und Angreiferinnen hindurch bewältigt.

Als der Zauberer der sie schleppte Susan achtlos fallen ließ, stoppte sie erst ihren Fall, ehe sie Fluch um Fluch sprechend immer näher an ihn heran ging. Er war schon fast in der Ecke, als es sie unglaublich in den Fingern reizte.

„Avada...", begann sie.

„Hermine.", schrie Snape ihr wütend ins Ohr und riss ihren Stab herunter, während er den Zauberer außer Gefecht setzte, „Denk an dein Versprechen."

„Er hätte ihren Tod riskiert.", blickte sie zurück zu Susan.

Eine Hexe kümmerte sich gerade um sie. Als Hermine zu ihnen ging, schüttelte die Hexe traurig den Kopf.

„Ich kann ihr nicht helfen.", meinte sie bitter.

Hermine setzte sich zu Susan, zog sie zu sich, bettete ihren Kopf auf ihr und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Snape flößte ihr unterdessen einen Heiltrank ein. Oliver und George jagten inzwischen, wie Hermine beobachten konnte, die Dementoren in die Flucht. Während Susan sich am Trank verschluckte und hustete, kamen bereits die ersten neu bewaffneten Frauen aus dem Verließ. Sie hielt Ausschau nach Molly und Lisa, konnten sie jedoch nicht entdecken.

„Narcissa ist auch nicht hier.", meinte Snape und an seinen Augen sah Hermine wie bitter er bereute es gesagt zu haben.

Boshaft sah sie ihn an, wie konnte er es wagen von ihr zu sprechen. Bitter dachte sie an die wenigen Worte die zu ihr durchgedrungen waren, als Narcissa in ihr Ohr flüsterte. Sie musste sich vorstellen, wie Snape ihr im Bett Gesellschaft leistete und davon wurde ihr übel. Und dann hatte er sie auch noch geküsst und wer weiß was er wirklich mit ihr getan hatte, als sie Hermines Gestalt angenommen hatte.

„Hermine.", meinte Snape eindringlich und obwohl sie erst dachte ihn anzuschreien, verging es ihr, als sie begriff, was geschah.

Susan, die in ihren Armen lag röchelte schwer.

„Ihr habt uns befreit.", lächelte Susan, „Habt ihr Hogwarts erfolgreich besetzt?"

„Ja, Susan.", meinte sie, „Hogwarts gehört uns. Anthony ist nicht weit von uns. Halte durch."

Susan drückte ihre Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Anthony.", sagte sie und es klang als würde sie abwägen, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

„Wir kontrollieren auch das Ministerium.", meinte Hermine daher, „Hogsmeade. Und bald Askaban."

Unter Anstrengung gelang es Susan die Augen zu öffnen.

„Das ist schön, Hermine.", meinte sie und Hermine wurde sich bewusst, dass sie selbst weinte, als sie Susans Tränen sah.

„Bald leben wir in einer besseren Welt.", meinte Hermine, „Du musst nur noch ein wenig länger durchhalten."

„Sind Narcissa, Lisa und Mrs Weasley in Ordnung?", fragte sie.

„Ja.", meinte Snape mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme und verabreichte Susan einen weiteren Trank.

Hermine musste ein Schluchzen unterdrücken, denn sie wusste, dass der Trank nur dazu diente ihr e Schmerzen zu lindern.

„Danke, Professor.", hustete sie und lächelte tatsächlich, „Narcissa wäre sicher stolz auf sie."

Ihre letzten Worte waren sehr leise, klangen für Hermine nicht so als wären sie völlig logisch durchdacht. Susans Hand sackte zu Boden und Hermine ließ den Schrei los, der schon die ganze Zeit in ihr brannte.

„Lass es raus!", hörte sie Snape und spürte wie er ihre Schulter hielt, aber ihr war nicht danach hier zu sitzen und zu weinen.

Sie spürte wie sie wie von selbst aufstand.

„Hermine, nein!", hörte sie Snape, doch sie lauschte seinen Worten nicht.

Laut brüllend stürmte sie los, bereit zu töten, sollte jemand es wagen sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Theodore war bereit, Zacharias, das wusste er, war es nicht. Er bedauerte, dass es so enden musste.

„Er bekommt uns nicht.", sagte er überzeugt zu Zacharias, er wusste, dass sein Freund gewillt war ihm zu glauben.

„Danke.", meinte Zacharias mit einem matten Lächeln.

Zwei Wachen und der Zauberer der sie befragt hatte standen abwartend in der Ecke. Als sie einander zunickten, wusste Theodore, dass der Moment gekommen war.

„Noch ein letztes Mal eine völlig wahnsinnige Aktion?", fragte er seinen Freund, der beinahe lächelte.

„Natürlich.", erklärte Zacharias und mit lautem Gebrüll stürmten sie auf den Tisch und die Sessel zu.

Theodore und Zacharias hoben als erstes den Tisch an und stürmten damit in Richtung der beiden Wachen, die zwar versuchten sie zu behexen, aber zu langsam reagierten, da sie nie mit einer derartigen Aktion gerechnet hätten. Zacharias war schnell bei einem Stuhl, mit dem erhoben er sich dem Zauberer näherte. Theodore wollte ihn schon unterstützen, als er sah, was am Boden vor ihm lag.

Gerade als der eine Wachmann sich über den Tisch werfen wollte, bückte sich Theodore.

„Expelliarmus!", schrie er so laut er konnte und der Stab des Zauberers flog aus dessen Hand.

Zacharias warf den Sessel achtlos zur Seite und schnappte sich den Zauberstab.

„Patronus!", riefen sie im Chor, als die Dementoren sich näherten.

Dann flog die Tür auf, überrascht blickte Hermine sie an, die nur wenige Sekunden brauchte um die Situation zu überblicken. Theodore sah irritiert etwas verändertes in ihrem Blick und einen Moment sah sie scheinbar planend zu den Dementoren.

„Expelliarmus!", entwaffnte Zacharias unterdessen den zweiten Wachmann.

Theodore dachte schon Hermine würde weiter eilen, denn sie sah aus, als habe sie keine Zeit zu verlieren, dann aber richtete sie den Zauberstab auf den Zauberer der nicht weit von ihr entfernt war. Sie sah, dass er unbewaffnet war.

„Avada Kedavra!", schrie sie und der grüne Stahl schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab.

Ungläubig sah Theodore zu Hermine er verstand nicht was geschehen war.

„Nein!", schrie er als sie den Zauberstab auf einen der Wachmänner richtete und sprach den Schildzauber.

„Keine Sorge.", klang sie genervt, „Quid pro quo. Der hier war für Susan."

Ehe er etwas sagen konnte, stürmte sie auch schon wieder weiter.

„Susan ist tot?", war Zacharias entsetzt.

Theodore war sich unsicher was ihn mehr verstörte. Der Tod einer Mitstreiterin, die er sehr schätzte oder Hermine, die drauf und dran war ihre Seele zu verspielen, ganz ohne die Mithilfe von Dementoren.

Theodore war nicht überrascht, als Snape plötzlich zur Tür herein sah. Er war sogar für seine Verhältnisse ungewohnt blass.

„Sie war hier.", meinte Theodore bitter und sah zum toten Zauberer, mehr brauchte es nicht für Snape um zu begreifen.

„Nein.", schüttelte er den Kopf, und meinte ehe er weiter eilte, „Sie hat Umbridge getötet als ich am Boden lag."

Theodore wusste, dass Hermine eine starke Frau war, aber auch sie hatte einen Punkt an dem sie brach. An dem die Verlockung der schwarzen Magie zu groß wurde. Kaum hatten sie die beiden Wachen eingesperrt, folgten er und Zacharias Snape. Er hatte die Hoffnung, dass sie Hermine zur Vernunft bringen konnten. Als er zur Seite blickte und Susans blutverschmierten, kaum wieder zu erkennenden toten Körper sah, der an ihm vorbei getragen wurde, konnte er gut nachvollziehen, weshalb sie der Dunkelheit nachgegeben hatte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

****

_„Wissen sie.", schrie sie verzweifelt, „Am liebsten würde ich in dieses verdammte Ministerium apparieren und alle umbringen, damit sie endlich bekommen was sie verdienen!"_

Klar und deutlich hörte er ihre Worte in seiner Erinnerung. Damals hatte er gedacht er hätte sie zur Vernunft gebracht. Wie hatte er nur so ein Narr sein können und es nicht schon viel früher sehen können.  
_„Wissen sie überhaupt, was sie da reden?"  
_Er hatte so laut geschrien, dass sie gezittert hatte. Er sah es immer noch vor sich. Sie war noch so unschuldig. Was immer sie auch in der Höhle getan hatte im Versuch sich selbst für Harry Potter zu opfern, es war nicht dunkel genug gewesen um diesen Riss zu erzeugen. Etwas anderes hatte sie zerrissen und auch darum hatte er bescheid gewusste, sie hatte es ihm gesagt, er hatte es klar und deutlich gehört, doch er hatte nicht zulassen können es wahrhaftig zu verstehen.  
_„Ich werde niemals aufhören ihn zu lieben."  
_Immer noch erinnerte er sich an den Stich den es ihn ins Herzen versetzt hatte, als sie diese Worte, in seinen Armen sagte. Aber er wusste woher diese Worte kamen. Sie könnten von ihm selbst sein. Er hätte es begreifen können, hätte er nur gewollt. Wäre er nur stark genug dafür gewesen.  
„Lily.", flüsterte er, „Ich hätte dich viel eher gehen lassen sollen. Ich kann dich nicht länger halten. Ich kann sie nicht ganz verlieren. Aber sei dir gewiss, ein Teil meines Herzens ist immer bei dir, so wie ein Teil ihres Herzens immer bei ihm sein wird."  
_„Sehen sie mich an Ms Granger.", _und wieder hatte er sie angeschrien_, „Sehen sie mich verdammt noch einmal an, wenn ich mit ihnen rede."  
_Er hatte geschrien und sie an den Schultern gepackt und geschüttelt, weil sie seinen Blicken ausgewichen war. Trotz Tränen in ihren Augen, hatte er sie nur ein weiteres Mal geschüttelt, da sie es immer noch nicht geschafft hatte ihn anzusehen.  
_„Sehen sie mir in die Augen, und wiederholen sie was sie eben gesagt haben."  
_In ihren Augen waren nur Hass und Zorn gelegen, fast hatte er damit gerechnet sie würde ihm im nächsten Moment ins Gesicht spucken. Infantil genug war ihr Verhalten gewesen. Aber sie hatte sich entschieden ihn nur Wörter an den Kopf zu schmeißen, wie Geschoße. Jedes machte ihn wütender.  
_„Ich würde am liebsten ins Ministerium apparieren und sie alle umbringen."_  
Ihre Augen waren erfüllt von Hass. Und erst jetzt verstand er, Feuer mit Feuer zu bekämpfen, seine Wut über ihr Verhalten an ihr auszulassen, um sie aufzuwecken, waren nur eine Option gewesen. Wieso nur hatte er nicht die zweite gewählt? Dachte er wirklich sie konnte ihn nur hören wenn er schrie? Dachte er wirklich sie wäre nicht mehr fähig gewesen seine Hand zu nehmen?  
Er hatte es gedacht und das alleine hätte Grund genug sein müssen ihn wach zu rütteln. Wenn selbst Liebe keine Wirkung mehr gezeigt hätte, dann hätte er gewusst, wie weit sie schon über die Grenze hinaus gegangen war, dann hätte er sie wieder zurückholen müssen, damals schon.  
Stattdessen hatte er sie immer weiter gehen lassen, dem sicheren Unheil entgegen.  
_„Professor, wenn der Punkt gekommen ist, an dem wir unsere Ehe nicht mehr retten können, kommen sie dann mit in den Untergrund?"_  
Er erinnerte sich immer noch an das Gefühl, das sie ihm gegeben hatte, als sie ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte. Schon lange hatte sich sein Herz nicht mehr so warm angefühlt.  
_„Mit ihnen?"_, hatte er sie gefragt, und auch gleich die Antwort gegeben _„Immer."  
_Aber was hatte er getan, als sie zu ihm gekommen war, bereit ihn beim Wort zu nehmen.  
_„Lass uns gehen, heute! Auf der Stelle!"_, hatte sie ihm vorgeschlagen, obwohl er sie zuvor grausam abgewiesen hatte. Und er hatte es erneut getan.  
_„Severus, sieh mich an und sag mir, dass du mich nicht liebst."_,  
Er hatte sie einfach ausgelacht. Es hatte ihn nicht mal Überwindung gekostet, sein ganzes Leben basierte darauf sich etwas vorzumachen, wie sonst hätte er Voldemort so gut täuschen können, Selbsttäuschung war immer die Essenz seines Schauspiels gewesen.  
_„Du hast deine Entscheidung also getroffen, Severus?"_  
_„Natürlich, wie konnte ich es vergessen."_, es zerriss ihn innerlich auch nur daran zu denken, _„Ich liebe sie nicht, Ms Granger."  
_Wie nur hatte er ihr das alles antun können? Und dann erinnerte er sich wie es begonnen hatte:  
Das Mädchen hob schon wieder die Hand im Unterricht, weshalb nur, konnte sie sich nicht einmal zurücknehmen. Würde sie nur schweigen, ihre Arbeit machen, er könnte sie sogar tolerieren, er würde ihr eine erfolgreiche Zukunft vorhersagen, sie auf diesem Weg vielleicht sogar unterstützen. Während des Unterrichts fordern. Eines schönen Tages ein, zwei Jahre vor ihrem Abschluss hätte er ihr vielleicht sogar sein altes Zaubertränkebuch gereicht. Aber natürlich gehörte sie schon bald zu Potters Freunden. So war es mit den Gryffindors, letztendlich endeten sie alle gemeinsam.  
Lily war keine Besserwisserin gewesen, warum nur konnte sie nicht damit aufhören ihn an sie zu erinnern. Da war nichts an ihr, das auch nur im entferntesten an Lily erinnerte und dennoch, ließ es ihn nicht los. Wäre sie Lilys Tochter gewesen, und nicht Harry ihr Sohn, er war sich gewiss so vieles wäre anders abgelaufen. Bei näherer Betrachtung vielleicht aber auch nicht. Was hätte er anderes tun sollen als zu beginnen sie zu hassen? Sie bei jeder Möglichkeit abzuweisen. Da war nie ein Verlangen gewesen, niemals, das konnte er bei seinem Leben beschwören, er war kein Monster. Das grenzüberschreitendste an Emotionen die er in ganz dunklen Momenten ihr gegenüber gehegt hatte war es vielleicht zu wünschen sie wäre seine und Lilys Tochter. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, dass eine gemeinsame Tochter wohl so sein musste wie sie. Als er diesen Gedanken das erste Mal hatte, nahm er sich vor immer an Minerva zu denken, wenn er das Mädchen sah. Ja, im Grunde war sie nichts anderes als eine junge Minerva. So furchtbar anstrengend. Sie hatte nichts mit ihm und Lily zu tun und schon gar nichts mit ihr gemein. Aber er achtete und bewunderte auch Minerva. Und trotz Hermines besserwisserischen Art war sie nie nervtötend genug. Wenn er sie also nicht hassen konnte, dann musste sie ihn hassen, dann musste er sie so grässlich behandeln, dass sie nie auch nur ein bisschen positives für ihn empfinden konnte. Aber sie hatte ein zu gutes Herz dafür. Sie konnte nicht aufrichtig und tiefgehend hassen. Deshalb musste er zu immer drastischeren Mitteln greifen. So hatte er sie hassen gelehrt, so hatte er sie verdammt. Es war von Anfang an sein Versagen gewesen.  
Und dann natürlich war der Krieg zu Ende und sie war erwachsen, in dem Alter als Lily starb, wie Minerva korrekt festgestellt hatte, dem Alter in dem Lily immer für ihn bleiben würde, über das Lily niemals hinaus wachsen würde. Ihm war völlig klar gewesen, dass sie zurückkehren würde, und so sehr er sich dafür hasste, sie war auch irgendwo ein Grund für ihn gewesen zurück zu kehren. Natürlich musste er sie noch schlechter behandeln. Aber irgendwann begriff er, dass er das nicht länger vor sich verantworten konnte. Was also war leichter als sich einzureden es wäre an ihm ihr wertvolle Lektionen fürs Leben zu erteilen. Irgendwo konnte er sich dadurch vielleicht sogar einreden er würde wieder gut machen, was er angerichtet hatte. Alles was er jedoch tat war es alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen. Aber was blieb ihm, ab dem Zeitpunkt in dem er Begriff, dass sie nicht mehr das Mädchen war, das er jahrelang unterrichten hatte, sondern eine erwachsene Frau, die ihn trotz all der Dinge die ihn zu Weißglut bringen konnten, so unglaublich anzog und faszinierte, schon anderes übrig? Niemals durfte es sein, und dennoch, immer wieder entglitt ihm ein falsches Wort, das ihr klar sagen musste, was da wirklich zwischen ihnen lag. Er selbst wusste, dass es gegen jeglichen Anstand und jegliche Moral verstieß sich ihr anzunähern. Aber wenn sie zu ihm käme?  
Immer wieder gelang es ihm sich zur Vernunft zu bringen. Dann aber kam sie wirklich. Jedoch aus anderen Gründen. Er konnte sie natürlich nicht abweisen. Er war noch einmal stark genug: In der Hochzeitsnacht, als er sie wegschickte. Aber sie appellierte natürlich an seine fehlende Moral und da er sich diese nicht eingestehen durfte, musste er erst recht moralisch handeln und tat es so auch wieder nicht. Dann betrog ihn sein Körper, wie sonst hätte es denn funktionieren sollen? Er war das Monster, das zu sein er abstritt. Er war zu ihm geworden. Und da begriff er, dass niemals etwas zwischen ihnen sein durfte, weil es so falsch war. Und doch hatte er, Narr und Schwächling der er war, einfach nachgegeben. Aber halt. Etwas hatte sich verändert, die Frau in der er sich verliebt hatte war nicht das Bild des Mädchens gewesen, das er all die Jahre mit sich herum getragen hatte. Sie war ein völlig anderer Mensch. Nie hatte er das Mädchen geliebt, nur die Frau, die sie in eigentlich war, die er erst kennengelernt hatte. Obwohl es aus den falschen Gründen begonnen hatte, liebte er sie nun aus den richtigen. Aber der Schaden war längst angerichtet. Und das heute konnte das gestern nicht besser machen.  
Er sah wie Hermine die Tür zu einem weiteren Verließ aufstieß. Er ging stark davon aus, dass hier die Männer untergebracht waren. Er sah wie enttäuscht sie war, es nur mit Dementoren aufnehmen zu müssen. Er glaubte kaum, was sie alleine vollbrachte und doch schickte er auch seinen Patronus, damit sie sah, dass sie nicht alleine kämpfte.  
Snape sah Hagrid und Charlie und wollte schon zu letzterem gehen, um ihm einen Zauberstab zu geben. Da jedoch erkannte er den schlimmen Fehler den sie gemacht hatten. Fast alle bis auf Charlie, Bill und Hagrid sprangen plötzlich auf, Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet und schlossen mit einem Zauber die Tür. Snape gelang es noch zur Tür hinein zu springen und sie soweit zu blockieren, dass die Leute vor der Tür eine Chance hätten sie zu öffnen. Er sah ihnen sofort an, dass sie doch mehr erwartet hatten, es war nicht ihr Ziel gewesen nur sie beide zu bekommen. Sie hatten voreilig gehandelt.  
Ehe Hagrid, Bill und Charlie etwas unternehmen konnten, wurden sie auch schon besinnungslos gehext. Ebenso erging es den anderen Unschuldigen, die gar nicht wussten wie ihnen geschah.  
Hermine schlug sich unheimlich gut, die Artefakte waren längst kein Hindernis mehr für sie. Die Zauber die sie anwandte, und die sie wohl nur zu studischen Zwecken erlernt hatte, durchschlugen die Barrieren. Snape selbst war nur damit beschäftigt sie vor den Flüchen zu schützen die auf sie geworfen wurden, denn sie war längst zu weit weg um sich darum auch nur ein bisschen zu kümmern. Entsetzt sah er wie Hermine begann alte Magie, die sie immer noch beherrschte, mit dunkler zu kombinieren. Wie ein Schwert schlug einer ihrer Strahlen durch den halben Raum und Snape stand kurz das Herz still, als der Fluch nur knapp Hagrid verfehlte.  
Endlich öffnete sich hinter Snape die Tür und Verstärkung drang ein. Die mittlerweile um mehr als die Hälfte dezimierte Gruppe sah sich dem Angriff nicht mehr gewachsen, ihr Hinterhalt hatte nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis gebracht, doch Snape wusste ganz genau, dass sie einen Alternativplan hatten.  
„Hermine!", schrie er und warf so viele Zauberer und Hexen wie er konnte aus ihrem Weg.  
Als plötzlich eine scheinbar am Boden liegende Gestalt aufsprang und sie packte, war es zu spät. Er erkannte noch das Gesicht von Aaren Brent, die gemeinsam mit Hermine mittels Portschlüssel verschwand.  
„Hermine!", schrie er in den Raum, während rund um ihn gekämpft wurde.  
Als er einsah, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, und seine Leute wegen des immer noch in Ministeriumhänden befindlichen Artefaktes in Bedrängnis gerieten obwohl sie in der Überzahl waren, überlegte er kurz ob es ihm nicht gleich wäre, schwarze Magie zu verwenden, wo sie doch im Gegensatz zu den Kobolden nicht tödlich sein müsste. Es kostete ihn viel Kraft sich dagegen zu entscheiden. Er ließ die Augen wieder durch den Raum wandern und fand wen er suchte. Zumindest wäre die Anwendung der schwarzen Magie nur einmal nötig.  
Finstere Gedanken machten sich sogleich breit, und er überlegte, ob es nicht gut wäre, völlig besessen von dem Gedanken zu sein Hermine gehöre ihm, weil er sie auf diese Weise ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste wenn er sie suchte wohl auch finden würde. Während er die nun entmachteten Soldaten und Soldatinnen entwaffnete und überwältigte, begriff er jedoch, dass ein Weg der mit Leichen gepflastert war, nicht der Weg war um Hermine zurück zu bekommen, zumindest nicht, wenn er die Frau zurückbringen wollte die er liebte, anstatt der Wut zu der sie geworden war.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Sie erwarteten das schlimmste hinter den Toren und Justin war sehr beruhigt, als sie zumindest etwas enttäuscht wurden. Weit weniger Soldaten und Soldatinnen lauerten hinter dem Tor auf sie als erwartet. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass sie innerhalb weniger Minuten die Gelegenheit hatten durch die Menge, die sich immer noch duellierte hindurch zu entkommen und weiter in den noch von den Soldaten und Soldatinnen kontrollierten Bereich vorzudringen. Beunruhigt darüber wie es um die Gruppe von Hermine stand drängten sie weiter nach oben. Sie begegneten nur wenigen Wachen und die einzigen Zellen die sie vorfanden waren völlig verlassen. Schon fast an der Spitze Askabans angekommen fanden sie endlich den Weg nach unten den sie suchten. Auch hier wartete niemand auf sie. Erst als sie knapp vor dem Kern standen, sahen sie einzig Sinistra, die sich mit zwei Leuten duellierte, deren einziges Ziel es offenbar war an ihr vorbei zu kommen. Sofort unterstützten sie Sinistra im Kampf und gingen siegreich hervor.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, als niemand bei den Eingängen zu uns stieß.", erklärte Morag ihre Anwesenheit, da Sinistra sie doch sehr überrascht musterte.

„Sie wurden also anders als die anderen von keinem Elf aufgeklärt.", verstand sie nun offenbar, „Wir sind hier auf Probleme gestoßen und deshalb haben wir sowohl meine Gruppe als auch die von George Weasley in den Kern geschickt."

„Sollten wir ihnen folgen?", fragte Morag, ehe sie Geräusche hörte.

„Es ist besser sie nehmen sich dieser Sache an. Wenn sie das erledigt haben, kann ich sie gerne auch durch die Wand hindurch schicken.", bot Sinistra an, „Ich sollte sie aber fairerweise warnen, dass ich sie dann für einen Augenblick mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegen müsste."

Justin verstand ihre Entscheidung. Sie war alleine hier heraussen und wohl eine der wenigen, die schwarze Magie ausreichend beherrschten. Sie zu verlieren wäre möglicherweise fatal.

„Wir sollten sie nicht ohne Unterstützung zurücklassen.", sie bedeutete Justin und Dean mit einigen ihrer Leuten zu bleiben.

„Nein.", schüttelte Sinistra den Kopf, „Das sind zu viele, bedenken sie was vielleicht noch auf sie wartet. Sie haben mir das Artefakt hier gelassen, damit ich lange genug aufrecht bleibe um Verstärkung zu schicken."

So blieb nur Dean mit einem Kobold und einem Elf bei ihr, während sie aufbrachen. Justin nickte Dean zum Abschied zu, würden sie Entwarnung geben würde er in den Kern geschickt werden. Justin bildete den Schluss ihrer Gruppe, die Morag und Blaise wieder zurück nach oben führte. Plötzlich hielt Morag die Gruppe an und bedeutete ihnen zu schweigen, Justin trat zu ihnen nach vorne.

„Lisa! Mrs Weasley und Mrs Malfoy!", meinte sie und schon sah Justin wie eine große Gruppe Soldaten und Soldatinnen sie nach oben führte.

„Sie wollen zum Dach.", meinte Morag, „Und wir haben nur zwei kleine Gruppen oben stationiert."

„Wir folgen ihnen leise.", schlug Blaise dennoch vor, „Sobald sie von den Gruppen oben angegriffen werden, schlagen wir von hinten zu."

In Anbetracht der Größe der Gruppe war das die beste Idee. Justin hoffte, dass wesen sie aus dem Kern gebracht hatte, da dieser gerade von ihren Mächten übernommen wurde. Morag schickte eine Hexe mit einer Elfe zurück zu Sinistra, um sie zu informieren, ehe sie weiter schlichen.

Justin war ebenso überrascht wie Morag, als der Angriff auf die Gruppe nicht begann, als die ersten das Dach betraten.

„Was ist da los?", sprach Morag im Grunde zu sich selbst.

„Lass uns nicht warten.", schlug Blaise vor und Morag nickte.

„Angriff.", flüsterte sie und leise drängten sie weiter an die Gruppe heran, ehe sie Zauber auf sie warfen.

Justin war sehr erleichtert, dass sie nicht über eines der Artefakte verfügten und es ihnen gelang sie soweit in Bedrängnis zu bringen, dass Morag und Blaise mit zwei Elfen und drei Kobolden an ihnen vorbei drängen konnten, um sie auch von der anderen Seite angreifen zu können. Dennoch wichen sie erstaunlich schnell ins Freie zurück und Justin sah sofort, wo ihr Problem lag: Auf einem Felsen der zu Askaban herüber ragte, sammelte sich gerade die Verstärkung des Ministeriums. Er war entsetzt wie groß die Gruppe war.

„Lisa!", schrie Morag, als sie anders als Mrs Weasley und Narcissa, deren Wachen sie beiseite gedrängt hatten, in Richtung der Verstärkung gebracht wurde.

Ihre kleinen Gruppen die hier den Zugang sichern sollten waren schwer damit beschäftigt die erste Gruppe an Angreifern und Angreiferinnen abzuwehren. Würden sie nicht eine Möglichkeit finden die Verstärkung schnell loszuwerden bezweifelte Justin, dass auch nur einer oder eine von ihnen die Insel wieder verlassen würde.

Dann hörte er plötzlich auch noch Geschrei, aus einem der Zugänge am Dach, stürmte eine Gruppe die er eindeutig als Gefangene identifizieren konnte. Seine Hoffnung wurde schnell enttäuscht als sie seine Leute angriffen. Justin konnte sich denken wer ihnen die Zauberstäbe gegeben hatte und welchen Deal sie ihnen dafür angeboten hätten ihnen zu helfen den Widerstand zu eliminieren.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Der Kern war ganz unter ihrer Kontrolle, aber Snape konnte sich nicht darüber freuen, alles was er tun wollte war es so schnell wie möglich nach Hermine zu suchen, auch wenn ihm völlig bewusst war, dass sie mittlerweile überall sein konnte.

„Professor!", hörte er die Stimme von Theodore, der auf ihn zustürmte, „Wir haben Probleme, sowohl auf dem Dach als auch am Boden. Und noch keine Meldung aus dem Herzen."

Snape schnaufte, er hatte befürchtet, dass es noch lange dauern und er wertvolle Zeit verlieren würde um Hermine zu suchen. Einen Augenblick überlegte er, das alles hier hinter sich zu lassen, es ihnen alleine zu überlassen, doch dann änderte sich seine Meinung.

„Am Dach gibt es keine Artefakte, dafür ist ihre Menge groß. Unten jedoch kommen sie mit den Artefakten direkt auf die Eingänge zu.", erklärte Theodore.

Snape dachte daran, wer sich unten befand. Flitwick, Daedalus und Hestia waren unglaublich talentiert, aber die schwarze Magie war nicht ihr Spezialgebiet und er bezweifelte, dass sie Zauber kannten die stark genug wären die Barriere der Artefakte zu durchbrechen. Der Gedanken daran noch mehr schwarze Magie zu wirken war nicht verlockend, aber die Möglichkeit, dass sie einfach die Kobolde auf sie loslassen würden, gefiel ihm noch weniger.

„Mr Nott, ich denke sie sollten mit uns nach unten gehen.", meinte Snape, als George ihm zunickte.

Ihre Gruppe würde geschlossen dafür sorgen, dass die Tore hielten.

Zacharias und Bill blieben im Kern zurück, während Hagrid sie begleitete und Charlie sich gemeinsam mit Remus auf den Weg nach oben machte. Sie verteilten ihre Kräfte so fair sie konnten.

Am Weg nach draußen begegnete ihnen Dean Thomas, den Sinistra als letzten hindurch geschickt hatte, er eilte der Gruppe von Charlie hinterher, denn sein Team, das ihn zurückgelassen hatte, befand sich längst am Dach.

„Ich halte nur noch die Stellung. Wir haben schon bemerkt, dass die Wand uns gehört.", meinte Sinistra, als sie an ihr vorbei kamen.

„Aurora, wir brauchen sie unten. Wir werden jemand anderen stationieren, allerdings hinter der Wand.", schlug Snape vor und George wies zwei ihrer Leute an zurückzubleiben.

Es war ein sinnvoller Tausch. Aurora kannte ausreichend schwarze Magie.

„Ich nehme an das Artefakt wird uns begleiten.", meinte sie und sowohl Snape als auch George nickten.

Sie wussten aber auch was das bedeutete, sie müssten Askaban verlassen und auf offenen Feld kämpfen um nicht zu riskieren, dass das Tor unter den sich ständig zurückwerfenden Strahlen barst. Ihre Besen würden ihnen heute noch sehr zu Gute kommen, dachte Snape, denn ein reiner Bodenkampf mit zwei Artefakten könnte sich lange dahin ziehen.

Flitwick war froh sie zu sehen, kaum waren sie wieder im Erdgeschoss angelangt.

„Nach draußen?", konnte er es nicht fassen, „Wir müssten dafür die Tore öffnen."

Zum Dach zu gehen war keine Option, von dort würden sie es nicht sicher nach unten schaffen, bei der Menge an Leuten von denen berichtet worden war.

„Uns bleibt wohl keine andere Wahl.", meinte George, der Snapes Blick problemlos richtig interpretierte.

„Nun, gut, wir machen uns alle bereit.", erklärte Flitwick also und alle stellten sich auf.

George, Snape und Sinistra saßen auf ihren Besen bereit und würden von oben angreifen, während Theodore unten mit einer Gruppe den Bodenangriff koordinieren würde.

Sowie das Tor geöffnet war stürmten sie los, natürlich gelang es ein paar der Soldaten und Soldatinnen weit vorne an ihnen vorbei zu kommen und in das Gefängnis einzudringen. Flitwick schloss das Tor aber so schnell erfolgreich wieder, dass Snape sich sicher war, dass sie kein grobes Problem hätten, selbst wenn sie ein Artefakt mit sich genommen hätten.

Was Snape sich darbot erschrak ihn doch sehr. Die Armeereserven aus dem ganzen Land mussten vom Ministerium aktiviert worden sein. Sofort wurden Flüche auf sie geschleudert, doch sie wurden nur reflektiert.

„Wir müssen nahe zusammenbleiben.", erinnerte Snape die anderen.

Wäre der Höhenunterschied zu groß bestand die Gefahr, dass das Artefakt nicht länger auf sie wirkte und sie wären schneller vom Besen gefallen als ihnen lieb wäre. Der Kampf den sie sich lieferten war ermüdend, keine Gruppe konnte großen Erfolg verzeichnen, aber wenn auch langsam, drängten sie die Soldaten und Soldatinnen weg vom Eingang.

„Meine Güte, was ist das?", fragte George plötzlich und flog höher um ein besseres Bild davon zu bekommen.

„Nicht so hoch!", warnte Snape.

Er selbst sah es auch. Auf einen Felsen der nach Askaban hinein ragte hatten sich offenbar Soldaten und Soldatinnen gesammelt, doch da war noch etwas. Am äußersten Rand, weit von Askaban entfernt standen zwei nicht uniformierte Gestalten.

„Sie gehören zu uns!", war George sich sicher und flog etwas höher.

In dem Moment traf ihn auch schon ein Fluch und riss ihn vom Besen.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Neville zog sich an so rasch er konnte, dennoch war der Kampf bereits voll im Gange, als er das Herz betrat.

„Willst du Messer wieder gegen Ring tauschen?", bot Neville dem Kobold an, der recht frustriert war, da seine Magie nicht viel Schaden anrichten konnte, aber er lehnte ab.

Das Artefakt war ein Problem, aber nicht so ein großes wie bisher. Alle waren dazu übergegangen miteinander zu ringen, einander mit allem was sie fanden zu schlagen und zu versuchen einander zu entwaffnen. Neville sah Luna und Hannah, die immer noch ohne Zauberstab gegen Angreifer und Angreiferinnen kämpften, Ernie und Anthony bannten die Dementoren mit dem Patronus Zauber.

Es war schwer den Überblick zu behalten und zu sagen wer oder ob überhaupt jemand im Vorteil war.

Neville dachte an das Messer, das er eingesteckt hatte, war aber keinesfalls bereit es zu nutzen. Stattdessen griff er nach einen Stuhl, mit dem so war er sich sicher, würde er weit weniger Unheil anrichten. Als er gerade einen Zauberer damit zur Seite drängte, der versucht hatte, den Sessel zu behexen, hörte er einen Schrei von Luna. In Windeseile stürmte sie auf einen Zauber nach der anderen Hexe zu und attackierte sie mit einem kleinen Gerät. Es riss sie kurz und sie gingen zu Boden.

Es dauerte nicht lange ehe Luna sich ins Zentrum gekämpft hatte und neben Neville stand, der mit einem Tischbein, um sich schlug.

„Dieses kleine Zauberkästchen haben sie uns selbst in Hogwarts hinterlassen.", meinte Luna und attackierte eine Hexe, die Neville angreifen wollte, „Ein Elektroschocker."

„Es bringt sie doch nicht um.", war Neville leicht entsetzt.

„Nein, sie stehen wieder auf.", meinte Luna und nickte in Richtung von Hannah und Ernie, während sie eine Hexe nach dem anderen Zauberer entwaffnete, gab er ihr Deckung. Eine Elfe ließ alle die außer Gefecht gesetzt waren in einen Nebenraum schweben, der von Kobolden bewacht wurde.

„Guter Plan.", war Neville begeistert.

„Ich hatte glücklicherweise eine Elfe dabei. Als ihr die Türen geöffnet habt, hat sie gleich begonnen von der anderen Seite her anzugreifen und Leute zu entwaffnen.", erklärte Luna.

Es war Neville ein Rätsel wie es Luna und der Elfe gelungen war sie hinein zu schmuggeln, sollten sie das hier durchstehen würde er sie jedenfalls um Details bitten.

„Dort!", schrie Luna und zeigte auf eine Hexe die sich an einem seltsam anmutenden Gerät zu schaffen machte, Neville konnte sich schon in etwa vorstellen, was passieren könnte, sollte sie Erfolg haben, denn gewiss hatte das Herz auch noch andere Schutzmechanismen.

Im selben Moment hörten sie Hannah aufschreien, ein Zauber hatte sie getroffen. Sämtliche noch kampffähige Zauberer und Hexen bildeten eine Art Wall um sie, während ein Zauberer sie packte und zu dem Gerät schleppte.

Neville und Luna kämpften sich so rasch sie konnten nach vorne an den Menschenwall. Auch Carl wurde sofort darauf aufmerksam und drängte in die Richtung.

„Schnell, alle auf das Gerät, zerstört es.", schrie er.

Neville, Ernie, Anthony und Luna kämpften Seite an Seite, bemüht den Wall zu durchbrechen. Die Elfen versuchten durch Apparation auf die andere Seite zu gelangen, doch offenbar war da noch eine andere magische Barrikade im Gange.

Als Hannah wieder zu sich kam, war sie an das Gerät gebunden, Neville sah wie sie versuchte sich loszumachen.

„Es wird sie umbringen.", war Ernie sich sicher und Neville erinnerte sich wage an die Erzählungen rund um den Astronomieturm.

Ein Geräusch ertönte und Hannah wurde unruhig.

„Schnell!", schrie Carl, während er brutal gegen einen Soldaten schlug im Versuch an ihm vorbeizukommen, aber es galt drei Reihen zu durchdringen. Selbst die Kobolde mit ihren Messern kamen nicht schnell voran.

Neville dachte an das Messer, das er trug. Er griff danach, wog ab. Ernie sah es sofort. Und da begann Hannah furchtbar zu schreien und er spürte wie der Boden leicht zu vibrieren begann.

„Gibt es mir, wenn du es nicht willst.", schrie Ernie ihn voller Entsetzen an und riss Neville das Messer aus der Hand.

Neville traute seinen Augen nicht, als er sah, wie Ernie es voller Wucht einem Soldaten in den Bauch rammte, nur um es wieder heraus zu ziehen und den nächsten zu attackieren. Fast erwischte er die Hexe die hinter ihm stand, doch ein Soldat rang ihm das Messer ab. Neville sah nicht zurück sondern schnappte nur den Elektroschocker den Luna die neben ihm stand trug, der ihr nicht gegen den Wall geholfen hatte. Er hörte Ernie, der bestimmt vom eigenen Messer getroffen aufschrie, doch er lief nur weiter. Er war durch den Wall gebrochen und zögerte nicht, mit dem Elektroschocker bewaffnet stürzte er sich auf zwei Wachen und dann auf die Hexe die die Operation leitete.

„Hannah.", schrie Neville und warf sich vor die Maschine, obwohl er wusste, dass gleich ein Soldat nach ihm schnappen müsste.

Hannah schrie immer noch.

Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, trat gegen die Maschine, setzte sogar den Elektroschocker dagegen ein. Er spürte wie das vibrieren zunahm und hatte das Gefühl gleich zu fallen. Er wusste sie wären gleich alle verloren, als Hände nach ihn griffen. Er wusste nicht woher er die Kraft nahm, doch er schüttelte ihn ab, nur zwei Dinge, war er sich sicher könnten es jetzt noch stoppen. Entweder er brachte das Gerät zur Explosion und tötete sie alle. Oder...

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit es abzuschalten?", schrie er Carl zu, beruhigt sah er, dass sie den Wall endlich durchbrochen hatten.

„Nur durch eine Explosion. Oder...", auch er sprach es nicht aus.

Hannah sah ihn an, trotz der Schmerzen, trotz der Schreie. Sie sah ihn an und sagte ihm, dass sie es ohnehin nicht überleben würde. Neville sah zu seinem Zauberstab. Er spürte die vom Gerät verursachte Schwäche in ihm wachsen, wusste sie könnten den Raum nicht rechtzeitig evakuieren, vielleicht nicht rechtzeitig die Explosion erzeugen.

„Tu es!", schienen die Augen von Hannah ihm zu sagen, die furchtbare Schmerzen litt.

Da sprang ein Kobold auf das Gerät, er legte das Messer an Hannahs Hals. Er könnte sie nicht so strerben lassen.

„Avada Kedavra!", schrie Neville und verbat sich seine Augen zu schließen.

Er glaubte es selbst nicht, als der grüne Strahl seinen Zauberstab verließ. Hannahs qualvolle Schreie erstarben. Der Kobold wurde von der Wucht des Aufpralles nach hinten gerissen. Sein Messer landete neben ihn. Das Geräusch der Maschine endete abrupt.

Neville rührte sich nicht, während um ihn wieder Schreie laut wurde. Er konnte sich weder rühren, noch die Augen von Hannah nehmen.

„Neville.", es war Lunas Hand auf seiner Schulter, dadurch wusste er es musste vorbei sein sie mussten Erfolg gehabt haben.

Er schaffte es dennoch nicht sich umzuwenden. Er blickte nur weiterhin auf Hannah, deren toter Körper immer noch in der Maschine fixiert war.

Erst nach ein paar Minuten gelang es ihm zumindest Luna anzusehen. Ihre Augen waren tränenerfüllt wie seine eigene.

„Ernie?", fragte Neville, doch Luna begann nur bitterlich zu weinen und fiel ihm in die Arme.

Sie hatten sich beide geopfert.

„Hätte ich das Messer nur selbst verwendet.", presste er unter Tränen hervor.

„Ach, Neville.", meinte Luna nur bitter und zog ihn näher an sich.

„Wir müssen sie da raus holen.", meinte Neville schließlich und zeigte auf die Maschine. Luna nickte und kniete sich neben die Maschine, die alle Macht verloren hatte.

Es war nun ganz einfach die Fesseln zu lösen.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Das Gerät schützte Ginny und Draco vor den Flüchen, aber auch ihre Angriffe blieben erfolglos. Es war schwer die große Menge davon abzuhalten weiter in das Büro einzudringen. Ginny versuchte, trotz der drei bereits Anwesenden, die Tür wieder zu schließen, aber es gelang ihnen immer wieder sie aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Ginny war klar, dass sie auch nach dem Minister selbst Ausschau hielten, aber sie hatten auch an die Löcher in der Wand gedacht, nichts deutete auf seinen möglichen Tod hin.

„Halte sie auf!", meinte Ginny und nahm das Kommunikationsobjekt, das Carl ihnen gegeben hatte in die Hand.

„Wir brauchen Hilfe im Büro des Ministers!", rief sie hinein und hatte keine Ahnung wer ihr antworten würde.

Sie war überrascht, als es Xenophilius Lovegood war, der als einziger reagierte.

„Was ist los?", fragte er und klang sehr gestresst, „Die Schlacht vor den Toren Hogwarts ist in vollem Gange."

Ginny erschrak ob dieser Nachricht, hatte aber keine Zeit zu verlieren.

„Sie haben einen Weg gefunden den Schutz des Büros aufzuheben und wie wir ein Artefakt. Sie sind im Büro.", gab sie bekannt.

Xenophilius murrte zwar, meinte jedoch: „Aktiviert einen Portschlüssel direkt im Eberkopf."

Draco hatte schon große Mühe die Soldaten und Soldatinnen länger am Eindringen in den Raum zu hindern. Hastig begab sich Ginny an die Bilderrahmen. Carl hatte ihr genug beigebracht, aber es würde einen Moment dauern. Hastig sprach sie Zauber um Zauber, immer Draco im Augenwinkel. Fast war sie fertig, als Draco gezwungen war zurück zu weichen. Direkt neben ihr blieb er stehen.

„Jetzt!", schrie sie durch das Kommunikationsobjekt.

Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass die Verstärkung noch im rechten Moment kommen würde, und ging davon aus, dass sie gleich das Büro auf ihrer Seite hätten, so sehr sie auch versuchten die Bilderrahmen von den Eindringlingen abzuschirmen. Dann endlich erschien der Portschlüssel und mit ihnen eine Gruppe Hexen und Zauberer, 20 Leute insgesamt. Jeder und jede war mit einer Armbrust ausgerüstet.

„Keine tödlichen oder gefährlichen Treffer!", befahl Phoebe, die selbst einen Zauberer an der Schulter erwischte, der getroffen seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ.

Draco und Ginny mussten nichts anderes tun als zuzusehen und die zu Boden fallenden Zauberstäbe zu sich zu rufen. Die Gruppe ließ sie alleine und stürmte hinunter in das Ministerium. Ginny überprüfte die Bilderrahmen, sie hatten weiterhin die Kontrolle, so war es ihnen möglich ihre Leute zu unterstützen. Beruhigt stellte Ginny fest, dass sie auch die Gefangenen befreiten, noch war niemand abtransportiert worden.

Als die Sache erledigt war und das Ministerium wieder ihnen gehörte, kehrte Phoebe mit ihrer Gruppe zurück.

„Ihr müsst euch selbst um die Gefangenen kümmern.", erklärte sie, „Und Xenophilius lässt ausrichten, dass ihr in seiner Schuld steht. Er erwartet, dass jemand von uns noch in den nächsten 24 Stunden ins Ministerium berufen wird."

„Wir besprechen uns mit Carl.", gab Ginny nur zurück.

Phoebe war nicht zufrieden damit, dass sie nicht sofort die Erfüllung des Wunsches einräumte.

„Nun gut, aber denkt daran, falls ihr uns in den nächsten 24 Stunden braucht.", meinte sie streng und Ginny war sich nicht sicher, ob sie tatsächlich meinte ihnen bis zur Einberufung jegliche Unterstützung zu verwehren.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Fred hatte sich geweigert das Artefakt mit in die Schlacht zu nehmen und darauf bestanden, dass Fleur es weiterhin bei sich trug. Der Wald war nicht sicher genug vor möglichen Angreifern und Angreiferinnen und trotz Raue-Pritsches Kreaturen, die zu allen Seiten wachten, konnten sie nicht ausschließen, dass jemand eindringen würde und den Verletzten gefährlich werden würde.

Raue-Pritsche war nicht völlig überzeugt von der Entscheidung, ließ ihn aber als er meinte die Truppen sonst wieder abzuziehen, gewähren.

Die Schlacht unterschied sich kaum von der letzten. Aber sie hatten zumindest gelernt besser zu beobachten und eine Ahnung dafür zu bekommen, wer ein Artefakt bei sich trug. Sie konnten auch abschätzen wie weit es wirkte und so fand die Gruppe von Fred schnell einen Weg durch das Schlachtfeld. Sie schnitten beinahe eine Schneise hindurch. Das Ministerium in dem Ginny saß wäre aufmerksam, da war er sich sicher, es war nicht immer einfach illegale Portschlüssel zu detektieren, was ihnen auch schon zu Gute gekommen war, aber vielleicht ließe sich eine ähnliche Katastrophe wie am Ende der letzten Schlacht dadurch vermeiden.

Fred verfolgte mit seiner Aktion ein klares Ziel. Es kostete einiges an Kraft und zwei seiner Frauen und Männer waren kaum noch kampftauglich, aber er gelangte dorthin wo er wollte.

„Kingsley!", schrie er und ging mit erhobenen Zauberstab auf ihn zu, „Bis hierher und nicht weiter. Ihr werdet die Gründe Hogwarts auf der Stelle verlassen! Gib die Befehle!"

Kingsley wandte sich zu ihm um und hob eine Augenbraue.

„In der Tat? Und warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte er.

„Weil du die Macht dazu hast das hier zu beenden.", meinte Fred, „Wir können gerne morgen mit den Verhandlungen beginnen."

Kingsley begann amüsiert zu lachen. Ein Zauberer neben ihm stimmte mit ein.

„Sie amüsieren mich noch weit mehr als der Rest ihrer Familie, Mr Weasley.", machte Kingsley sich über ihn lustig.

Der Zauberer fragte mit einem Zeichen, ob er sie sofort festnehmen sollte, doch Kingsley winkte ab.

„Gerade eben befinden sich ihre Truppen in Askaban und sie besitzen die Dreistigkeit mich nicht einfach um Verhandlungen zu bitten sondern sie zu verlangen?"

„Askaban geht uns nichts an. Die Gebiete hier unterstehen Hogsmeade und Hogsmeade hat nichts mit was auch immer in Askaban vor sich gehen sollte am Hut.", meinte Fred und sah ihn starr an, widerstand seinem prüfenden Blick.

„Ihr hättet eben aufpassen sollen mit wem ihr euch einlässt, Widerstand ist Widerstand. Wir werden euch für das bezahlen lassen, was eure Freunde und Freundinnen in unserem Gefängnis veranstalten. Und diese Gebiete hier, das sind unsere, ihr habt gedacht ihr könnt sie euch aneignen und kommt durch damit?", Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eure und unsere Kräfte sind beide geschwächt, das bedeutet nur mehr Verluste auf beiden Seiten.", meinte Fred, „Lasst uns morgen zu einem Gespräch zusammen kommen, danach können wir uns immer noch entscheiden einander die Köpfe einzuschlagen."

Einen Moment war sich Fred sicher, dass Kingsley abwog.

„Ergreift sie.", gab er jedoch den Befehl.

Damit war für Fred klar, dass er nicht mehr zu ihnen gehörte. Kingsley wäre klug genug einen Weg zu finden die Entscheidung zum Rückzug als gut zu verkaufen. Das war der einzige Grund aus dem er hier gestoppt hatte. Es war nun Zeit für das nächste Ziel: Die Tore Hogwarts, um dabei helfen zu können das Schloss zu verteidigen.

Mit Leichtigkeit wehrte er Kingsleys Flüche ab und einen Moment zog er in Betracht, dass er sich doch irrte, dass Kingsley immer noch einen geheimen Plan des Ordens oder noch einem viel geheimeren eigenen Plan folgte, doch als ein Fluch von hinten ihn traf und Fred gepackt wurde und Kingsley zu einer Gruppe zeigte, die wohl über einen Portschlüssel verfügte, schwand diese Hoffnung endgültig.

Fred war schon auf halbem Wege, während seine Gruppe immer noch versuchte sich an Kingsley und seinen Leuten vorbei zu kämpfen, als die Männer die ihn mit sich zerrten unerwartet stürzten, und Rolanda Hooch neben ihm landete.

„Steigen sie auf Mr Weasley!", drängte sie und stieg mit ihm sofort wieder in die Luft auf.

Fred sah, wie ihre Leute auch den Rest seiner Gruppe befreiten.

„Haben sie erreicht was sie wollten?", fragte Madam Hooch während sowohl sie als auch er die Gruppen mit ihren Flüchen beschossen und dabei leicht feststellen konnte wo sich die Artefakte befanden. Auch den Bodentruppen entging das nicht und so wurde dazu übergegangen die Artefaktträger auszuschalten.

„Ich fürchte ja.", meinte Fred, „Kingsley gehört nicht länger zu uns. Ich habe versucht ihn vom Rückzug zu überzeugen."

Madam Hooch seufzte.

„Geben wir ihm noch eine halbe Stunde, wenn er dann noch immer kämpft werde auch ich glauben, dass er für unsere Seite verloren ist."

Fred wünschte er konnte diese Gewissheit haben. Vielleicht, hoffte er beinahe, war dieser Kingsley hier gar nicht der echte.

Madam Hooch und ihre Einheit setzten Fred und seine Einheit so nahe am Eingang von Hogwarts ab wie ihnen möglich war. Sie hatten nur noch wenige Meter, die sie sich voran kämpfen mussten. Gleich sah Fred auch schon Harry, der sich mit einer Hexe duellierte, die offenbar den großen Vorteil hatte, dass Harry nicht auf seiner Höhe war.

Als sie versuchte einen Fluch auf Harry zu werfen auf den er nicht vorbereitet war und den er nicht abwehren hätte können, gelang es Fred sie rechtzeitig von hinten auszuschalten.

Als er aus dem Schatten trat und Harry ihn erkannte schenkte er ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. Fred lief hinüber die Treppe hinauf und stellte sich zu ihm. Er blicke während er bemüht war die Truppen weiter zurück zu drängen hinaus aufs Feld. Sie konnten gute Erfolge verzeichnen, es gelang ihnen die Truppen auseinander zu treiben. Aber bei der jetzigen Menge an Leuten könnten sie die nur die Stellung halten, über Stunden vielleicht, aber ein Sieg egal auf welcher Seite war schwer vorstellbar. Dann geschah etwas, das er nicht erwartet hätte, er sah wie von Hogsmeade her zwei weitere Flugeinheiten kamen und wenn er richtig sah, schickte Xenophilius ihnen tatsächlich auch Bodengruppen.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Enid war erneut damit beschäftigt Kräuter zu zerkleinern, sie erreichten nie den Punkt an dem sie zu viel zerrieben Kräuter hatten.

Callandra war damit beschäftigt alle mit Wasser zu versorgen. Bianca kümmerte sich wie Daphne um die Wunden der Verletzten, die sie noch nicht abtransportiert hatten. Endlich kamen wieder Elfen zurück, die die nächsten Verletzten mit sich nahmen.

„Das Tor ist offen.", berichtete ihnen eine Elfe, „Aber sie halten es mit der Unterstützung von Gruppen aus dem Refugium."

Nach wie vor bestand also keine Eile, weshalb sie geordnet ihren Plan weiter verfolgten. Gerade als die Elfen mit einigen Verletzten appariert hatten, vernahm Enid ein seltsames Geräusch von draußen her, das auch Daphne, Callandra und Bianca aufhorchen ließ.

„Die Elfen kehren gleich wieder zurück.", meinte Bianca beruhigend.

Doch dann flog auch schon die Tür auf, und eine Gruppe finsterer Gestalten, drang in den Raum ein.

„Todesser.", meinte Bianca, auch wenn es auf der Hand lag.

„Lasst mich mit ihnen reden.", meinte Daphne und erhob sich.

Unbekümmert ging sie auf die Gruppe zu, die recht erstaunt darüber war.

„Hast du keine Angst vor uns Mädchen?", machte einer sich fast lustig.

„Wieso sollte ich als reinblütige Slytherin auch nur die geringste Furcht vor euch verspüren.", war sie entweder tatsächlich nicht beeindruckt oder eine ausgesprochen gute Schauspielerin.

„Und das Balg in deinem Bauch. Ein halbblütiger Bastard nehme ich an.", höhnte der Todesser.

„Ich bin eine reinblütige Slytherin, für wie dumm haltet ihr mich.", rollte sie mit den Augen.

Enid verstand was sie damit bezweckte, sie wollte ihnen Zeit verschaffen. Die Elfen würden nicht mehr lange brauchen und sobald sie hier wären könnten sie nach Verstärkung schicken.

„Ach wirklich, du willst uns weiß machen, dass du dieses Ehegesetz so gut umgehen konntest."

„Eine Reinblüterin weiß wie sie ihren Körper schützt.", meinte sie.

„Wer ist der Vater?", fragte der Todesser sofort.

„Blaise Zabini."

Die Todesser sahen einander an.

„Die Zabinis haben sich nie etwas zu schulde kommen lassen.", räumten sie ein, „Also tritt beiseite."

„Was sucht ihr?", fragte Daphne jedoch, „Wir kümmern uns nur um Verletzte. Und ihr tätet gut daran uns nicht im Weg zu stehen, wir sind es die sich dieser schlammblutverseuchten Regierung entgegenstellen."

Enid schluckte schwer, der Ernst mit dem Daphne sprach, ließ sie an ihrer Loyalität stark zweifeln.

„Mit der Hilfe von Schlammblütern und Schlammblüterinnen.", war er nicht begeistert.

„Ich bitte euch.", schüttelte sie nur den Kopf, „Als ob wir nicht schon seit Jahrhunderten auch immer Hauselfen für uns kämpfen ließen."

Die Todesser wogen ihre Worte ab und schienen nicht abgeneigt zu sein.

„Wir suchen Hermine Snape.", erklärte der Todesser, „Die Lestrange Familie möchte sich seines abtrünnigen Mitgliedes annehmen."

„Ich denke wohl, dann seid ihr am völlig falschen Ort.", meinte Daphne, „Sie hat in Gesellschaft des Vaters meines Kindes vor einiger Zeit das Schoss verlassen."

„Und wohin genau sind sie aufgebrochen?", wurde der Todesser etwas unruhig und sah sich im Raum um.

„Als wäre Blaise dumm genug derart delikate Pläne mit mir zu teilen.", sagte sie so überzeugt und selbstverständlich, dass die Todesser, bei deren Frauenbild Enid übel wurde, ihre Antwort nicht infrage stellten.

„Solange wir hier sind können wir uns gerne um die Schlammblüterinnen kümmern, die unsere Blutlinien verwässern könnten.", bot der Todesser an.

„Wir nehmen uns unserer Probleme gerne selbst an, danke.", meinte Daphne und klang dabei hochmütig.

Der Todesser störte sich nicht daran.

„Ich nehme an Blaise Zabini weiß was gut für ihn ist, und sorgt dafür, dass Hermine Snape uns bald übergeben wird.", meinte der Todesser ernst und sah dann auf ihren Bauch.

„Ich bin mir sicher, er wird Hermine Snape entbehren können.", meinte Daphne.

„Wir werden uns erkenntlich zeigen.", versicherte der Todesser.

Enid spürte die Wut in sich kochen, auch dem Todesser entging das nicht.

„Braucht ihr das Mädchen dort drüben dringend?", fragte er und musterte sie lange.

„Die gehört mir.", meinte Daphne.

„Ach wirklich?", war der Todesser plötzlich skeptisch, Enid erschrak, „Dann sorg dafür, dass sie mich nicht so ansieht."

„Hast du gehört, Mädchen, senk deinen Blick, wenn ein reinblütiger Magier vor dir steht.", fuhr Daphne sie an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihre Lektion gelernt hat. Ich kann ihr gerne auf die Sprünge helfen.", meinte der Todesser.

„Nicht nötig.", meinte Daphne und richtete völlig beiläufig den Stab auf sie, „Crucio!"

Enid glaubte nicht was sie hörte, sie sah Biancas entsetzte Augen die weit geöffnet waren. Als der Schmerz zuende war sank Enid zu Boden. So entsetzlich die Erfahrung gewesen war, sie hatte sich Crucio weit schlimmer vorgestellt.

„Hast du jetzt verstanden?", fragte Daphne und sah sie mit einem unverwandten, finsteren Blick an.

„Ja, Herrin.", ließ Enid den Kopf gesenkt und entschied sich das Spiel mitzuspielen, sie waren zu wenige um es mit ihnen aufzunehmen.

Der Todesser verneigte sich vor Daphne und verließ endlich gefolgt von seinen Männern den Raum. Daphne warf ihnen allen einen strengen Blick zu und sie alle schwiegen. Da tauchten endlich die Elfen wieder aus.

„Todesser im Schloss. Am Weg weg von unserem Haus, vermutlich in Richtung Astronomieturm.", meinte sie sofort und drei der Elfen verschwanden wieder, während die anderen wieder an Verletzte heran traten.

Daphne stellte sich vor das Tor und begann Beschwörungen zu sprechen, die Enid trotz ihrer intensiven Studien noch nie gehört hatte. Erst als sie fertig war, ging sie hinüber zu Enid. Bianca sah sie entsetzt an, und sogar Callandra war was geschehen war nicht gleichgültig.

„Es tut mir so leid.", trat Daphne an Enid heran, „Hättest du ihn gar nicht gespürt, hätte er uns niemals geglaubt."

Das erklärte, weshalb sich der Fluch nicht grässlicher angefühlt hatte.

„Den Kindern kann nichts widerfahren.", meinte Daphne sogleich, „Der Schutz des Ministeriums reicht soweit, dass einzig der Avada Kedavra Fluch auf die Mutter geworfen ihnen gefährlich werden kann."

„Es ist in Ordnung.", schüttelte Enid den Kopf, „Ich habe mit schlimmeren gerechnet, als der Todesser auf mich aufmerksam geworden ist."

„Ich bin nur froh, dass er mich nicht nach meinem Namen gefragt hat.", meinte Daphne, „Die Greengrass Familie ist nicht sonderlich beliebt in Todesserkreisen. Auf jeden Fall sollten wir die Evakuierung beschleunigen. Wenn die Todesser einen Weg gefunden haben, wird auch das Ministerium nicht lange auf sich warten lassen."

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Mit aller Kraft versuchte sich Lisa loszumachen, als Morag und die anderen bemüht waren sie zu befreien. Sie hatte keinen Erfolg und als die Gruppe auseinandergerissen wurde schleppte man sie weiter zur Nordseite, wo ein Felsen nach Askaban ragte, auf dem sich die Verstärkung schon für den großen Angriff bereit machte.

Sie hatten offenbar keine Portschlüssel bei sich, sonst glaubte Lisa nicht, dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht hätten sie so weit über das Dach zu führen, während die Angriffe trotz ihrer geringen Anzahl immer weiter zunahmen. Entsetzt begriff sie, dass wesen sie tatsächlich durch die Verstärkung hindurch führen wollte. Die Blicke der Soldaten und Soldatinnen waren finster und nicht wenige ließen sich dazu hinreißen sie zu behexen. Ihre Hände wurden mit einem Zauber belegt gefesselt und sie wurde zu Boden gestoßen. Erst hier sah sie, dass sie nicht alleine war. Zwei andere Hexen und ein Zauberer knieten am Rande des Felsens. Sie verstand ganz klar, weshalb sie ihre Gefangenen hier her brachten. Ein Tritt würde genügen und sie würden in die Tiefe stürzen und entweder am Felsen oder am Wasser zerschellen, vielleicht mit ein bisschen Glück aber auch lange genug überleben um zu ertrinken oder zu erfrieren.

Sie überlegte was sie tun könnte, von hier aus konnte sie nicht einmal erkennen wie es um ihre Leute stand. Es verging nicht viel Zeit, als ein weiterer Gefangener zu ihnen gebracht wurde. Voller Entsetzen erkannte sie Anthony, der eigentlich im Herz Askabans sein sollte.

„Nein.", schüttelte sie entsetzt den Kopf.

„Es ist alles gut.", versicherte allerdings Anthony in Flüsterton.

Einer Hexe die Lisa gehört hatte, gefiel das alles gar nicht.

„Was gibt es da zu jammern?", fuhr sie Lisa an und schnappte sie.

Sie zog sie hoch und hielt sie über den Abgrund. Lisas Herz pochte wild. Sie wäre bereit zu sterben, aber nur wenn sie genug mitnehmen konnte, und die eine Frau, die sie jetzt vielleicht mit sich in die Tiefe reißen könnte war nicht genug.

„Also?", fuhr die Hexe sie an.

„Ver... Verzeihung.", stammelte Lisa, auch wenn ihr nicht nach Stammeln zumute war.

„Noch mal Glück gehabt.", meinte die Hexe und zog sie hoch und brachte sie zurück auf ihren Platz.

„Kein Wort mehr, verstanden?", fuhr die Hexe sie an und Lisa nickte.

Erneut wurde eine Gefangene durch die Mitte gebracht. Entsetzt erkannte sie Morag. Brutal wurde sie nieder gestoßen, und kippte im Fall, da ihre Hände verbunden waren zur Seite. Sofort sprang Lisa auf um sie auffangen zu können, da sie ihre Hände nicht nutzen konnte, nahm sie ihr Bein. Morag lag dicht am Abgrund, sie stand darüber. Lisa wurde sich erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie nicht gefallen wäre.

„Nein.", hörte sie da Anthony und wandte sich um, die Hexe hatte einen Zauber auf sie geworfen, doch Anthony getroffen, der sich dazwischen warf.

Er taumelte zurück, und ehe sie auf die Beine kam stürzte er rückwärts vom Felsen.

„Nein!", schrie Lisa und spürte im selben Moment Morags Hand auf ihrer die nun frei war.

Sie hielt mit einem Mal einen Zauberstab hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Es ist der einzige Weg!", schrie Morag sie an und Lisa verstand, dass sie sofort handeln mussten, während die Soldaten und Soldatinnen von Anthonys Sturz abgelenkt waren.

Sie sprangen gemeinsam auf. Morag, eine Linkshänderin, gab ihr die rechte Hand. Sie hatte keine Zeit zurück zu den Gefangenen zu sehen, deren Schicksal höchst ungewiss war.

Als die Soldaten und Soldatinnen begannen Flüche auf sie zu werfen, hatten sie die Formel längst gesprochen. Sie richteten ihre Zauberstäbe gleichzeitig auf den Felsen unter ihnen und sahen einander ein letztes Mal an.

Da der Todesser völlig verschwunden schien, war sie sich sicher, dass das der Zweck war, für den sie so lange durchgehalten hatte. Die Armee hatte nicht genügend Zeit vom Felsen zu flüchten. Als die Strahlen in den Fels schlugen, barst er und mit grässlichem Donnern löste er sich vom Berg. Lisa dachte daran, dass ihre Körper nie das Meer erreichen würden, weil gewiss kein geeigneter Moment käme um zu springen.

„Jetzt!", riss Morag sie jedoch plötzlich mit sich.

Lisa war viel zu perplex, wusste nicht was geschah, als ihr Körper am Wasser aufschlug und tief nach unten gerissen wurde. Sie strampelte wie wild mit ihren Füßen. Wo war Morag? Sie konnte sie nirgendwo sehen. Der Sog drohte sie mit sich zu reißen, als sie begriff, dass sie noch immer ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert hielt. Sie richtete ihn nach unten, verschaffte sich etwas Auftrieb.

Endlich erreichte sie die Wasseroberfläche und atmete tief ein. Die kalte Luft durchströmte ihre Lungen. Sie strampelte mit ihren Beinen und bewegte ihre Hände, versuchte sich ein Bild zu verschaffen. Sie war nicht die einzige, die es lebend ins Wasser geschafft hatte.

„Morag!", schrie sie aus Leibeskräften, „Morag!"

Sie konnte sie nirgendwo sehen. Sie blickte zurück ans Ufer. Diese Seite Askabans bestand nur aus Felsenvorsprüngen, es gab keine Möglichkeit irgendwie an Land zu gelangen, sie müsste fast bis zur gegenüberliegenden Seite der Insel schwimmen, was ihr unmöglich erschien.

„Morag!", schrie sie weiter und schwamm ein Stück, bemüht den Soldaten und Soldatinnen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Sie dachte schon nicht mehr daran, als sie endlich einen am Wasser treibenden Körper sah in dem sie Morag erkannte. Schnell schwamm sie zu ihr, und versuchte sie dann vom Rest wegzuziehen.

„Morag!", versuchte sie sie zu wecken, aber Morag reagierte nicht.

Es gab nicht woran sie sich festhalten könnte. Nichts worauf sie Morag betten könnte. Weit und breit nur Wasser und Menschen die um ihr eigenes Überleben kämpften.

„Morag!", schrie sie nur verzweifelt und blickte dann zurück zum Land, entschied sich, dass es besser wäre, Morag würde gar nicht erst wieder erwachen um den selben Tod zu sterben der ihr nun bevorstand.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Begleitet von einer der Truppe aus Hogsmeade gingen Fred und Harry durch das Schloss hinauf zum fünften Haus. McGonagall wartete bereits auf sie, die Todesser, die eingedrungen waren, hatten sie teilweise gefangen genommen und teilweise in die Flucht geschlagen. Eine Hexe nahm Fred kurz zur Seite, um ihm eine Nachricht von Xenophilius zu geben. Nun wäre es an ihm sie den anderen mitzuteilen.

Er sah beruhigt durch die Menge an Verbliebenen. Auch Bianca und Enid waren noch im Schloss, er erkannte auch Daphne und Harrys neue Frau.

„Professorin, Harry, ich habe eine Botschaft von Xenophilius Lovegood.", erkläre Fred dann.

Abwartend sahen beide ihn an.

„Xenophilius wünscht als Zeichen der Dankbarkeit für die Hilfe der Kräfte aus Hogsmeade, dass noch in den nächsten 24 Stunden jemand von Hogsmeade aufgenommen wird, um im Plenum der DA mitzuwirken.", erklärte Fred.

Minerva hob die Augenbrauen und sah Harry an. Es können dadurch zwar keine Entscheidungen durchgeboxt werden, wie Xenophilius es sich wahrscheinlich wünschte, aber ein Veto genügte, um ihre Aktionen zu blockieren.

„Ich nehme an wir sollten das besprechen, sobald unsere Leute aus Askaban zurückgekehrt sind.", meinte Harry und blickte zu McGonagall die zustimmend nickte.

„Ich möchte euch nur daran erinnern, daran zu denken, was wir wünschen, sollte in den nächsten 24 Stunden jemand unsere Hilfe verlangen.", meinte Fred.

„Es ist nicht als hätte jemand von uns um Hilfe gerufen."

„Streng genommen, haben wir das.", meinte da jedoch Daphne, „Wir haben die Elfen einfach ohne konkrete Anweisung ausgesandt als die Todesser einfielen."

„Aber ich denke nicht, dass alle Teams sich uns deshalb angeschlossen haben.", war McGonagall sich sehr sicher, „Ich denke ehe wir eine Entscheidung treffen, werde ich ihnen eine Nachricht für Xenophilius mitgeben."

„Gerne.", meinte Fred.

„Sagen sie ihm, dass ich persönlich ihn zu einem Gespräch einlade.", meinte McGonagall.

„Selbstverständlich.", nickte Fred.

Nach kurzen Verabschiedungen zogen sie wieder zurück in den Wald. Auch für seine Gruppe hatte er eine Nachricht.

Raue-Pritsche und Madam Hooch empfingen sie erleichtert zurück.

„Keine Gefangenen.", erklärte sie, was Fred sehr beruhigte, „Aber ich nehme an sie werden es wieder versuchen. So lange die Armee dem alten Machthabern und Machthaberinnen folgt, werden wir keine ruhige Minute haben."

„Wir müssen dem Treiben ein Ende bereiten.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Dazu brauchen wir das Volk auf unserer Seite und die Armee muss zu uns überlaufen.", meinte Raue-Pritsche, „Aber wir müssen den Tatsachen ins Gesicht sehen, wir haben ihnen das während all unserer Kämpfe noch nicht einmal angeboten."

„Haben wir Gefangene?", fragte Fred.

Raue-Pritsche schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir pflegen sie gesund und schicken sie nachhause.", erklärte sie.

„Das spricht doch für uns.", meinte Fred.

„Das Problem ist, dass wir durch unsere willkürliche Teilung keine klare Linie verfolgen.", meinte Madam Hooch, „Wie sieht es mit den Gefangenen in Hogsmeade aus."

„Ich weiß nicht wo sie untergebracht sind, aber sie stecken in einem Käfig.", erklärte Fred.

„Sprechen sie mit Xenophilius, machen sie ihm klar wie wichtig es ist die Armee für uns zu gewinnen.", meinte Madam Hooch eindringlich.

Fred nickte, die blutigen Auseinandersetzungen durften nicht auch noch in einen blutigen Bürgerkrieg umschlagen.

„Xenophilius hat eine Nachricht für sie.", meinte Fred dann und seufzte.

„Das haben wir schon angenommen.", tat es Raue-Pritsche aber ab.

„Er möchte, dass der Wald sich Hogsmeade anschließt. Sie würden das Kommando behalten.", erklärte er.

„Aber Xenophilius unterstehen."

Raue-Pritsche ging auf und ab, während Madam Hooch sich nachdenklich am Kinn kratzte.

„Aurora würde sagen, wir sind noch lange nicht soweit.", war Madam Hooch skeptisch.

„Er wird keinen Moment warten ehe er uns genug seiner Leute schickt, um zu verhindern, dass wir seiner Führungsposition gefährlich werden könnten.", war auch Raue-Pritsche nicht besonders angetan.

„Wenn wir uns anschließen untersteht ihm der halbe Widerstand.", überlegte Madam Hooch weiter und dann wandte sie sich direkt an Fred, „Mr Weasley, wie sehen sie unsere Lage?"

Fred setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm, er griff nach seinem gelähmten Arm.

„Ich denke wir sollten uns alle endlich an einen Tisch setzen und die Zukunft dieses Landes planen. Und ich denke bevor wir das getan haben, sollte der Wald sich keinesfalls Hogsmeade anschließen. Sie wollen nehme ich an ihre Stimmen behalten.", erklärte er, „Ich werde Xenophilius sagen, dass sie dem Angebot nicht ablehnend gegenüberstehen, aber sich erst intern besprechen müssen. Und ich werde Sorge tragen, dass wir alle uns noch vor Ablauf von Xenophilius Frist, die 24 Stunden beträgt, wiedersehen."

Der zwischen ihnen entbrannte Kampf musste endlich enden.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Ehe George seinen Fall selbst stoppen konnte, hatte Snape auch schon einen Zauber gesprochen und er fand sich wieder auf seinem Besen. Schnell senkte er seinen Flug, behielt aber den Felsen im Auge.

„Was tun sie?", schüttelte George den Kopf, und erschrak, als er sah, wie eine Gestalt vom Felsen stürzte und wenige Meter tiefer aufschlug.

Als wenige Augenblicke der ganze Felsen zu wackeln begann und mit einem Ruck in die Tiefe stürzte, vergaß George für einen Augenblick völlig auf den Kampf, den sie selbst austrugen.

„Da waren eindeutig Leute von uns!", schrie er, als er ein paar nicht uniformierte Gestalten vom Felsen stürzen sah.

„Ein paar sind im Wasser gelandet!", rief George, „Wir können sie unmöglich sich selbst überlassen."

„Wir können unmöglich den Eingang verlassen, sie brauchen uns in der Luft.", meinte Snape ernst.

„Sie beide bleiben, ich fliege zum Felsen.", war George überzeugt, viel konnte er hier ohnehin nicht ausrichten, da er schwarze Magie nicht beherrschte, „Ich übergebe ihnen das Kommando Professor Snape."

Snape nickte.

„Viel Glück, Mr Weasley!", rief er ihm nach.

So schnell er konnte steuerte George auf das Wasser zu und hielt Ausschau so wie er in die Nähe kam. Er erschrak, es waren viel zu viele. Er alleine konnte niemals alle bergen. Sie bräuchten die Boote, aber die lagen verborgen in dem Gebiet in dem auch der Kampf tobte. Ohne sinnvolle Hilfe bieten zu können war es zu gefährlich mitten ins Feld zu fliegen, die Soldaten und Soldatinnen, und vielleicht in ihrer Panik sogar ein paar eigene Leute würden ihn einfach so ins Wasser ziehen. Er wollte schon umkehren, als er etwas abseits zwei Frauen erblickte. Er flog näher auf sie zu und erkannte Lisa und Morag.

„Lisa.", sprach er sie an.

„George!", war sie überrascht.

„Ich muss mir erst überlegen wie ich euch bergen kann.", meinte er.

„Nimm Morag mit.", bat Lisa, „Sie hat hier keine Chance."

Er sah wie schwach Lisa bereits wirkte und zweifelte daran, dass sie lange durchhalten würde.

„Der Zauber hat uns schon viel abverlangt, und sie kommt nicht zu Bewusstsein.", Lisa wollte sie ihm schon entgegen reichen, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie kann sich nicht an mir festhalten."

„Ich kann sie mit einem Bindezauber an dich ketten.", meinte Lisa.

George sah Morag an, und es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, sie war so blass und ihre Lippen leicht bläulich gefärbt, er befürchtete, dass sie nicht mehr am Leben war. Er konnte unmöglich Lisa hier sterben lassen und eine Leiche mit zum Ufer nehmen. Aber er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht begleiten würde.

„Ich brauche dich auf dem Besen.", erklärte er als er einen Geistesblitz hatte, „Du lässt sie neben uns her schweben."

„Dann sind wir viel zu langsam.", war Lisa nicht überzeugt und blickte zu den anderen.

„Du willst sie retten, oder?", drängte George und gab ihr nicht die Wahl.

Er ließ Morag in die Luft aufsteigen, und half dann Lisa auf den Besen. Als sie Morag übernahm flogen sie langsam los. Lisa hatte recht, sie wären viel zu langsam. Aber er konnte die beiden unmöglich wieder im Wasser absetzen und ihrem Schicksal überlassen.

„Es ist meine Schuld, dass sie tot ist.", meinte Lisa und George wusste genau weshalb sie es sagte, sie hoffte er würde sie hier zurücklassen.

„Es war ein Todesser.", meinte George, Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen.

„Den ich ins Refugium gebracht habe."

„Hättest du es nicht getan hätten wir weit mehr verloren.", meinte George.

Seine Stimme drohte abzureißen.

„Ich höre und sehe ihn immer noch, niemand außer mir kann es. Ich dachte er ist ein Geist.", meinte Lisa, „Wirf mich ins Wasser. Wenn ich sterbe ist er auch tot."

Er schloss kurz seine Augen und musste tief durchatmen.

„Du bist verdammt gut.", schüttelte George den Kopf, den es innerlich zu zerreißen drohte, „Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dieser Irre uns ein weiteres Leben kosten wird."

„Aber die anderen.", widersprach Lisa und er tat gut daran sie zu behexen, denn tatsächlich versuchte sie zu springen.

„Du hast ihren Tod in Kauf genommen, als du mit Morag vermutlich uns alle gerettet hast. Sobald wir an Land sind, werden wir versuchen so viele zu retten wie möglich. Von beiden Seiten. Das Morden muss endlich ein Ende nehmen.", war George völlig überzeugt.

„Die Boote!", schrie Lisa plötzlich ungläubig, und auch George wandte sich um, Elfen waren auf die Boote gelangt und hatten mit ihnen an die Stelle mit den Schwimmern und Schimmerinnen appariert.

„Wir haben gewonnen, nicht wahr?", konnte es Lisa kaum fassen und zeigte zu einer Flugeinheit die den Felsen hinab flog, offenbar auf der Suche nach Überlebenden.

Ihm selbst ging es nicht anders als Lisa.

Als George die Ostseite erreichte, war die Schlacht vorüber. Einige Gefangene wurden von einer großen Gruppe bewacht. Andere Soldaten und Soldatinnen legten ihre Uniformen ab, und liefen offenbar über. George sah Snape und landete nahe bei ihm.

„Es ist vorbei.", meinte Snape, „Sie haben das Herz unter Kontrolle gebracht. Askaban gehört der Allianz."

Erst dann sah Snape, was hinter Lisa und George in der Luft schwebte. Lisa ließ Morag zu Boden gleiten. Sofort sprach sie ein paar Heilzauber. Snape öffnete seine Tasche, er holte erst einen Heiltrank heraus, ehe er einen Zauber sprach, der Flasche um Flasche aus seiner Tasche tanzen ließ.

„Versorgen sie die Verletzten.", meinte Snape, „Wir sollten so viele wie möglich behandelt haben, ehe wir uns um die Leute aus den Booten kümmern."

„Anthony.", meinte Lisa zu George, „Er wurde kurz bevor der Felsen in die Tiefe ging vom Felsen gestoßen worden."

George erinnerte sich noch zu gut an seinen Aufprall den er beobachtet hatte.

„Er ist nicht im Wasser gelandet.", machte es keinen Sinn ihr Hoffnungen zu machen, „Aber ich bin mir sicher sie werden ihn bergen."

Lisa nickte nur sachte, ehe sie Morag die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Sie ist nicht tot.", beruhigte Snape Lisa, als sie entsetzt Morags Gesicht betrachtete, „Aber ich bin mir sicher, sie wäre es, wäre sie auch nur ein wenig länger im Wasser gewesen."

Lisa wandte sich um zu George und flüsterte „Danke." aber George fand nicht, dass er es verdient hatte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Als Lisa erfuhr, dass nicht nur Anthony, sondern auch Susan, Hannah und Ernie ihr Leben verloren hatten, entschied sie sich in das Herz Askabans zu gehen, wo ihre Leichen auf den Abtransport warteten. Sie sah Neville, einen Kobold an seiner Seite, vor ihren Körpern stehen.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du gezwungen warst den Tod von Zacharias Bruder in Kauf zu nehmen, um euch andere zu retten.", begann er und sah sie an, es war nicht der Neville den sie kannte, der sie hier ansah, er sah so alt und müde aus, als wären Jahre vergangen seit sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten, „Und ich hörte du und Morag habt euch selbst und andere geopfert, um eine Niederlage zu vereiteln."

„Und was hast du heute getan, Neville?", fragte sie ihn, als würde sie ihm am Ende eines gewöhnlichen Tages nach diesem Tag fragen.

„Ich habe Hannah getötet, um uns zu retten.", erklärte er.

Lisa nahm kurz seine Hand und drückte sie, hatte dann aber keine Kraft sie noch länger zu halten und ließ sie wieder los.

„Lisa, es gibt etwas das ich dir sagen muss und ich weiß es ist der denkbar ungünstigste Zeitpunkt, aber es wird nie einen besseren geben.", meinte er plötzlich unglaublich schnell und zeigte dann auf den Kobold, der sich seine Kleidung zurecht zog, durch seine Haare strich und sich dann vor ihr verneigte.

„Darf ich mich vorstellen.", nahm er ihre Hand und küsste sie, „Ich bin Urg. Dein dir treuest ergebener Ehemann."

Völlig irritiert wich sie zurück und sah Neville verständnislos an, das hier war eindeutig zu viel.

„Es geht alles mit rechten Dingen zu, meine Verehrteste.", garantierte Urg.

„Ähm, Urg, dürfte ich dich dennoch bitten kurz mit Neville zu sprechen."

„Aber natürlich mein Goldstück.", lächelte er, „Was immer dir beliebt, nach einem derart ereignisreichen Tag. Ich kann dir sagen, noch die Generation unserer Enkel wird von dir und deiner Heldinnentat für die Elfen-Kobold-Allianz berichten."

„Wunderbar.", versuchte sie zu lächeln.

Da vernahm sie sein Lachen und wandte sich um.

„Du dachtest doch nicht, dass du mich los bist.", grinste der Todesser sie an.

Sie sah ungläubig zwischen dem Todesser, Urg und Neville hin und her und verstand nicht recht, was hier geschah. Sie war beruhigt als Neville sich die Zeit nahm ausführlich zu erklären.

„Ich regle das.", meinte Lisa, auf Nevilles Angebot die Sache wieder zu korrigieren und ging zu Urg.

„Urg.", meinte sie, „Obwohl ich der Ansicht bin, dass du ein wunderbarer Ehemann wärst, glaube ich, dass eine Ehe mit mir nicht das ist was du dir davon erträumst."

Er seufzte.

„Es ist nicht so, als würde ich Menschen besonders anziehend finden.", räumte er ein, „Aber ich kann über das hinweg sehen."

„Sehr schön.", versuchte Lisa sachlich und ruhig zu bleiben, „Das Problem aber, ist ein ganz anderes. Im Zuge des heutigen Tages, hat ein Todesser mir meine Fruchtbarkeit genommen."

Urg wiegte den Kopf hin und her.

„Na, und wo bleibt nun mein Dank.", mischte sich natürlich der Todesser ein.

Sie bedachte ihn nur mit einem abschätzigen Blick.

„Das ist nicht das Problem.", sprang Urg dann aber erfreut auf, „Das ist ganz wunderbar. Die Kinder bringe schon ich in die Ehe. Fünf Stück davon habe ich. Sie haben wohl eine Mutter, aber mir wäre es sehr recht du würdest sie adoptieren. Ich denke sie hat auch nichts dagegen."

Lisa verstand nicht.

„Aber wieso? Was hätten sie davon wenn ich sie adoptiere?", verstand Lisa nicht.

„Ganz einfach.", erklärte jedoch Urg, „Dann gelten sie als Halb-Wesen und als Halb-Menschen ist es ihnen gestattet Hogwarts zu besuchen und einen Zauberstab zu tragen. Unsere Kinder sind die Zukunft der Kobolde."

Obwohl sie im ersten Moment, noch etwas einwenden wollte, ließ sie die Worte nun doch sinken. Sie lächelte Urg milde an. Sein Blick sagte ihr, dass er nicht damit rechnete, dass sie einfach so einwilligen würde, das Misstrauen den Menschen gegenüber ging viele Generationen tief.

„Gut Urg.", meinte sie dann aber, „Ich adoptiere deine Kinder und bleibe deine Frau. Aber ich nehme an du hast kein Problem, wenn ich die nächsten Jahre, sollten wir diese Revolution endlich erfolgreich beenden, nicht in England verbringen werde. Ich nehme an die Mutter deiner Kinder hat kein Problem weiterhin ihre Mutterrolle einzunehmen."

Der Kobold sprang vergnügt auf.

„Ich wusste doch, als ich es geschmiedet habe, dass dieses Messer mir noch viel Glück bringen würde.", lächelte er und strahlte sie völlig überwältigt vor Freude an.

Lisa musste sein Lächeln einfach erwidern, der Gedanken daran, dass sie hier gerade einen Grundstein für eine bessere Welt gelegt hatten, erfüllte sie für einen Augenblick selbst mit einem zufriedenen Gefühl. Sie konnte es kaum fassen, dass zumindest ein klein wenig davon nicht verloren ging, als sie hinüber zu den Leichen ihrer Freunde und Freundinnen blickte.

„Wunderbar.", murrte der Todesser, „Womit habe ich das verdient? Nun soll ich dir auch noch dabei zusehen wie du eine Ehe mit einem minderwertigen Wesen führst."

Lisa sagte nichts zu ihm, sie sah ihn nur triumphierend an. Sie hatte jetzt eine neue Aufgabe.

„Stimmt es, dass wir Hermine verloren haben?", fragte Lisa Neville, der nach wie vor vor den Leichen wachte.

„Sie wurde von Aaren Brent verschleppt, das Mädchen hat es offenbar schon sehr lange auf sie abgesehen.", erklärte Neville, „Von Seamus, Lavender und Percy Weasley fehlt auch jede Spur."

Lisa hatte so sehr gehofft, dass die Gerüchte nicht stimmten.

Lisa verabschiedete sich von Urg, sie würden einander in Hogwarts wiedersehen, wo er ihr seine und nun auch ihre Familie vorstellen würde.

Sie sah George wieder, als er mit dem Rest seiner anwesenden Familie ins Herz Askabans kam. Er zögerte einen Augenblick, kam dann aber zu ihr.

„Ich höre Morag geht es schon wesentlich besser.", meinte er und wusste offenbar nicht recht, was er sonst sagen sollte. Er setzte sich zu ihr.

George blickte hinüber zu den Toten.

„Wir müssen gewinnen.", war es Lisa ganz plötzlich ein Bedürfnis es auszusprechen.

„Wir werden gewinnen.", meinte George und klang dabei so unglaublich stark.

Aber sie wusste auch woher die Stärke kam, niemand von ihnen sollte umsonst umgekommen sein, schon gar nicht seine Frau oder sein Kind.

Gleichzeitig wurden sie aufmerksam auf Molly und Arthur Weasley.

„Versteh doch Molly, ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass wir ein weiteres Kind verlieren.", sagte er so laut, dass sie es klar hören konnten.

Lisa wandte sich ab, sie fühlte sich schlecht genug dafür ihrer intimen Unterhaltung einfach so gelauscht zu haben.

„Sie sprechen über meine eben erst gezeugten Halbgeschwister.", erklärte George und fügte dann bitter an, „Von Percy fehlt jede Spur."

„Sie haben nur noch wenige von uns, sie können sich nicht leisten auch nur einen oder eine zu verlieren.", folgte Lisa dem Drang etwas zumindest ansatzweise positives zu sagen.

„Hm.", klang er nicht wirklich überzeugt.

George sprang plötzlich auf, sie hatte eindeutig etwas falsches gesagt. Er drehte sich dann jedoch zu ihr und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: „Ich hoffe von Herzen, dass du recht behältst."

Er wollte sich bereits abwenden, aber seinem Blick konnte sie ansehen, dass da etwas war, das er unbedingt noch fragen wollte. Sie bedeutete ihm mit einem auffordernden Blick es doch einfach zu tun.

„Du wolltest vor keiner Stunde von meinem Besen hüpfen und dich ertränken um den Todesser in deinem Kopf loszuwerden, aber jetzt, du klingst zuversichtlich. Was ist in der kurzen Zeit passiert? Wenn es sich nachmachen lässt, sollte ich es vielleicht in Erwägung ziehen."

„Neville hat mich für ein Messer an einen Kobold verkauft und jetzt habe ich eine riesig große Koboldfamilie.", meinte sie.

George sah sie erst ungläubig an.

„Sag das noch einmal.", bat er dann.

„Neville hat mich für ein Messer an einen Kobold mit Familie verkauft.", wiederholte sie.

Plötzlich begann George herzhaft zu lachen, so laut, dass alle Umstehenden die Köpfe nach ihm umdrehten. Lisa wusste nicht recht was sie tun sollte, denn George konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen.

„Das... ist... mit... Abstand das... lustigste das... ich heute gehört habe.", presste er unter Gelächter hervor.

Sie wollte schon etwas sagen.

„Entschuldigung...", lachte er, „Es tut mir leid... aber ich kann nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen."

Und als er das sagte, konnte sie sich selbst nicht länger zusammenreißen und obwohl alle Leute sie verständnislos anstarrten, brach sie ebenfalls in schallendem Gelächter aus.

Minutenlang kämpfte sie dagegen an. Immer wenn es ihnen gelang endlich aufzuhören zu lachen, mussten entweder er oder sie wieder beginnen und steckten die jeweils andere Person wieder an.

Als sie sich endlich beruhigt hatten, setzte sich George wieder zu ihr.

„Danke.", meinte er, „Danke, das habe ich wirklich gebraucht. Aber ich denke ich werde zumindest noch nicht heute zum Nachahmungstäter."

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da, während die Leute um sie sich über die Geschehnisse austauschten, einander weinend oder erleichtert in den Arm nahmen, organisierten und planten.

„Denkst du er hat dich versehentlich zu seinem Horkrux gemacht?", fragte George dann ernst und bitter musste sich Lisa dadurch etwas stellen, dem sie bisher sehr gut ausgewichen war.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er annähernd die Macht Voldemorts hatte. Ich denke wenn es der Fall ist, dann ist das Seelenstück das an mir haftet alles was noch von ihm geblieben ist.", meinte Lisa, „Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, nicht wahr?"

„Nur weil niemand weiß wie es möglich ist ein derartiges Seelenstück zu entfernen, bedeutet das nicht, dass es unmöglich ist.", redete nun George ihr gut zu.

„Ich werde auf Reisen gehen, studieren, irgendwann werde ich einen Weg finden. Und bis dahin werde ich ihn bestrafen in dem er sehen muss wie Dinge geschehen die seiner Grundhaltung und seinen Überzeugungen widerstreben, wie wir die Welt schaffen, die er ablehnt.", offenbarte Lisa ihr bisher noch gehütetes Geheimnis.

„Wenn wir siegreich aus diesem Kampf hervorgehen, werde ich dich begleiten.", erklärte George.

Sie wollte etwas einwenden und blickte hinüber zu seiner Familie, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf, stand auf und ließ sie alleine mit den Leichen zurück. Sie stand auf und trat näher an sie heran, ihre Augen blieben an Anthony haften und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass er es war der sie auf ihrer Reise begleiten wollte.

„Ich werde dich nie vergessen, lieber Freund.", flüsterte sie und zwang sich daran zu glauben, dass er sie hörte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Percy konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal Tageslicht gesehen hatte. Die Gruppe Soldaten und Soldatinnen führte ihn durch ein Waldstück. Es war fast unheimlich wie sehr der Geruch feuchter Erde ihm Kraft spendete. Er dachte an seine Eltern und seine Geschwister, die viele Zeit die er als Kind mit ihnen im Wald nahe des Fuchsbaus verbracht hatte. Als er an sie dachte, wusste er, dass er sie wieder enttäuscht hatte, wieder enttäuschen würde, er hätte nein sagen müssen als sie ihm den Deal angeboten hatten. Sie hatten ihm nicht einmal gesagt um welchen Deal es sich handelte, aber sein Bedürfnis seine Zelle und die Dementoren endlich zu verlassen und wäre es nur für einen Augenblick war zu verlockend gewesen.

Als sie sich einem Höhleneingang näherten, es wieder klar wurde, dass der Himmel über seinem Kopf verschwinden würde, gestand er sich bitter ein, dass er längst wusste, dass es kein guter Deal wäre und er dumm gewesen war. Nicht nur heute, sondern all die letzten Jahre, in denen er teils aus Scham, teils aus Arroganz nicht bereit gewesen war sich bei seiner Familie zu entschuldigen. Er dachte einen Moment an den sprechenden Hut, hätte er seinen Worten ernsthaft gelauscht, er hätte schon vorab wissen können, wie seine Geschichte ausgehen würde.

„Slytherin wäre eine gute Wahl, du strebst nach Großem und bist bereit Opfer dafür zu bringen. Du tätest gut daran dir dort Freunde und Freundinnen zu machen, die dich auf diesem Weg unterstützen können.", hatte er gesagt.

„Ich bin ein Weasley, ich gehörte nicht nach Slytherin. Ich bin ein Gryffindor.", hatte er nur entgegnet.

„Ach meinst du?", hatte der Hut gefragt und in seiner Erinnerung hörte er wie zynisch die Worte doch klangen, als Kind hatte er es nicht verstanden, „Nun wenn du darauf bestehst. Vielleicht lehrt das Haus dich Mut, denn der scheint dir zu fehlen. GRYFFINDOR!"

Er hatte die Geschichte niemanden anvertraut, lange hatte er sie nicht verstanden. Immer wenn er daran gedacht hatte, war er froh über seine Entscheidung gewesen. Die Vorstellung, dass er als einziger Weasley in Slytherin gelandet wäre... Was es für ihn und seine Familie bedeutet hätte...

Die Höhle war kalt und feucht, aber trotzdem immer noch besser als die Zelle in Askaban. Zumindest spürte er noch keine Präsenz eines Dementors, vielleicht würde er ihm heute erspart bleiben.

Mitten in der Höhle, sah er ihn dann, einen Dementor. Natürlich war es zu schön um wahr zu sein gewesen. Dann sah er aber noch etwas. Zwei gefesselte Gestalten, die von einigen anderen Soldaten und Soldatinnen bewacht wurden. Er brauchte nicht lange ehe er sie erkannte, es waren Lavender Brown und Seamus Finnigan, das Vorzeigeehepaar des Ministeriums. Und dann sah er Kingsley Shacklebolt. Schon als er noch im Ministerium tätig war, wurde spekuliert, dass er nach wie vor dem Orden angehörte und Erlass 35 ablehnte. Seit jeher wurde er gut überwacht, aber nie hatte wesen Beweise gefunden.

„Ich verstehe nicht.", schüttelte Percy den Kopf.

„Dabei ist es so einfach Mr Weasley.", höhnte Kingsley, „Das Ministerium gibt ihnen die einmalige Gelegenheit das Land zu verlassen und ins Exil zu gehen. Wenn sie sich anständig verhalten und nicht reden, wird auch ihrer Frau Penelope die Ausreise gestattet werden."

„Aber was soll ich hier?", wurde er unruhig, da er fest überzeugt war, dass etwas faul war.

Kingsley deutete auf Lavender und Seamus.

„Sie foltern die beiden hier zu Tode, wir haben hier ein paar Zeugen deren Erinnerung wir extrahieren werden.", dann zeigte er zum Dementor, „Dann lassen es aussehen als wären sie vom Dementor geküsst worden und schon heißt es ab nach Argentinien mit einer neuen Identität.", erklärte er, „Um eine permanente Transfiguration werden sie nicht herum kommen, aber wir haben eine Spezialistin für sie engagiert."

„Sie sind ein Verräter!", schrie Percy Kingsley an, „Sie arbeiten nicht für das Ministerium, der Minister würde wohl kaum wollen, dass sein Vorzeigeehepaar ermordet wird."

„Der Minister hat seine Gründe.", gab Kingsley nur zurück und legte ihm ein Pergament vor, das vom Minister und dem Zaubergamot unterschrieben war.

Er reichte ihm einen Zauberstab.

„Nur zu, überprüfen sie die Echtheit.", bot er ihm an.

Percy tat genau das, und konnte es nicht fassen. Der Befehl kam in der Tat direkt vom Minister.

„Ich verstehe nicht.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Sie müssen auch nicht verstehen, sie müssen nur tun was ich ihnen sage und dann nie wieder darüber nachdenken.", meinte Kingsley, „Ich helfe ihrem Gedächtnis gerne dabei zu vergessen. Wenn sie wollen können sie nicht nur ein neues Gesicht, sondern ein neues Leben haben. Argentinien hat auch ein Zaubereiministerium, sie könnten ihr Glück einfach dort versuchen. Bestimmt findet sich eine Möglichkeit wie wir ihnen etwas unter die Arme greifen können. Eine große Karriere für sie ist nicht ausgeschlossen."

Kingsley nahm ihm den Zauberstab nicht weg, viel mehr wartete er darauf, dass Percy tat, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Percy dachte noch einmal an den Hut. Die Entscheidung war einfach.

„Ich bin ein Weasley und ein Gryffindor!", rief er und schleuderte einen Fluch auf Kingsley.

Er war nicht gut wenn es darum ging sich zu duellieren, es war also nicht überraschend für ihn, dass es ihm nicht einmal gelang Seamus oder Lavenders Fesseln zu lösen, ehe er überwältigt wurde. Die Schmerzen waren schwer erträglich, aber im Vergleich zu den seelischen Qualen in Askaban konnte er sie einigermaßen gut wegstecken.

„Zu schade aber auch, nur gut, dass wir sie nicht brauchen.", erklärte Kingsley dann zu seinem Entsetzen und eine Soldatin neben ihm änderte ganz plötzlich ihr Aussehen, was Percy doch erstaunte, da es kaum Metamorphmagier und -magierinnen gab und die einzige ihm bekannte mittlerweile als Lehrerin und nicht länger als Aurorin arbeitete.

Percy verstand nicht recht, wieso sie ihm dann überhaupt ein derartiges Angebot gemacht hatten, sie hätten ihn ebenso gut einfach gleich töten und dann ihre Aufgabe erledigen können. Vielleicht hätten sie ihn ja auch ohnehin umgebracht und wollten ihn nur noch ein letztes Mal quälen.

„Immerhin müssen wir die Erinnerung mit dem Dementor jetzt nicht stellen. Wir können alles zeigen."

Bei diesen Worten nahm Kingsleys Gesicht im Halbdunkel der Höhle wirklich unheimlich diabolische Züge an.

Percy erschrak als aus einem Nebenraum auch noch Penelope geholt wurde.

„Percy!", rief sie ihm zu, sie sah furchtbar mitgenommen aus.

„Penelope!", schrie er und versuchte sich loszumachen, „Was haben sie dir angetan?"

„Ruhe!", schrie Kingsley und Percy wurde weiter zum Dementor geführt.

Penelope war offensichtlich zu eingeschüchtert um auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Weinend blickte sie zu ihm. Sein Herz schlug schnell, während der Dementor sich näherte.

„Keine Sorge, es geht nicht so schnell.", meinte Kingsley, „Sie dürfen Zeuge der Szene sein in der sie ihre für sie als Todesser untragbare muggelgeborene Frau und das Vorzeigeehepaar ermorden, nachdem sie von ihrer Familie und dem voldemortnahen Widerstand aus Askaban befreit wurden. Leider kamen wir zu spät, aber sowie wir sie gefasst hatten, wurden sie zum Dementorenkuss verurteilt."

„Der Minister will das?", konnte er es nicht fassen, er hatte so sehr daran festgehalten zu glauben, dass auch er nur das Opfer eines Komplottes gewesen war, irgendwann seine Unschuld bewiesen werden würde.

Kingsley grinste ihn nur hämisch an und nickte seinem Doppelgänger zu. Der falsche Percy richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Penelope.

„Percy!", schrie sie und sah verzweifelt zu ihm.

Und dann ging alles unglaublich schnell. Percy spürte den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Der Dementor stand nahe. Mit einem Patronus hielt er ihn von sich fern. Er sah wie Kingsley selbst die Leute in seinen Umkreis ausschaltete, während Lavender und Seamus aufgesprungen waren und Penelope schützten. Sein Doppelgänger kämpfte den Weg frei.

„Hier lang!", schrie er als sie an ihm vorbei liefen und er führte sie in einen schmalen Gang.

Sein Doppelgänger wies sie an weiter zu laufen, während er wartete und Flüche auf die Soldaten und Soldatinnen warf die sich weiter näherten. Percy blickte zurück, er wartete gewiss auf Kingsley. Dann jedoch als er nicht länger warten konnte schloss er den Zugang indem er ihn einstürzten ließ.

„Kingsley?", fragte Percy während sie liefen.

Sein Doppelgänger hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Er ist tot.", klang er bitter, „Beeilt euch, damit er sein Leben nicht umsonst geopfert hat."

Percy erschrak, als sie plötzlich in einer Sackgasse landeten.

„Keine Angst.", erklärte sein Doppelgänger und verwandelte sich wieder, vor ihnen stand nun eine Frau und die Gesichtszüge waren unverkennbar.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Kingsley eine Tochter hatte.", war Percy überrascht.

„Er bis vor kurzem auch nicht.", meinte sie und wies sie an sich an einem Felsen festzuhalten.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Percy.

„Hogwarts.", meinte Kingsleys Tochter, „Ich nehme an deine Familie ist in großer Sorge um dich."

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Enid war erleichtert, als die Tore sich öffneten und es nicht lange dauerte, ehe sie die Weasleys sah. Auch Fred, der gekommen war so wie er von der Rückkehr der Truppen aus Askaban gehört hatte, und Bianca atmeten erleichtert auf und gingen auf sie zu.

Daphne stieß Enid an der Schulter.

„Geh, es ist auch deine Familie.", drängte sie.

„Ich fühle mich schon genug wie ein Eindringling.", meinte Enid bitter.

„Dann hör auf damit.", schüttelte sie den Kopf, „Sie haben dich aufgenommen, also zeig ihnen auch, dass du es schätzt ein Teil der Familie zu sein. Los, los!"

Enid wusste nicht recht ob es eine gute Idee war, ging auf Daphnes Drängen hin aber auch auf die Familie zu.

Sie schluckte, als Molly Weasley sie sah und gleich an sich heran winkte. Sie blieb also dicht neben ihr stehen und lauschte den Berichten der Weasleys aufmerksam und war entsetzt darüber, was sich in Askaban zugetragen hatte, entsetzt darüber, dass von Percy nach wie vor jede Spur fehlte. Erst als die letzten Gespräche versiegt waren und Enid sich längst wieder ihrer Aufgabe zuwenden wollte, kam Molly ihr nach.

„Mr... Arthur hat mit ihnen gesprochen?", Enid musste ihren Blick senken.

„Das hat er.", meinte Molly und als Enid wagte sie anzusehen, sah sie, dass Molly lächelte, gelang es ihr endlich ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Enid, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie...", und damit begann Molly zu weinen, aus einem Instinkt heraus nahm sie Molly in die Arme, „Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie dankbar ich dir dafür bin, dass du bereit warst das alles auf dich zu nehmen, um Percy eine Chance zu geben."

Enid konnte nichts darauf sagen, sie hatte es schließlich vorrangig auch für sich selbst getan. Molly löste sich aus der Umarmung.

„Enid, egal, was passiert. Egal welche Entscheidungen du triffst, wenn du willst, dann sind wir deine Familie, hörst du?", meinte Molly und nahm Enids Hände.

„Danke.", meinte Enid und versuchte sich zusammen zu nehmen, aber sie hielt keinen Augenblick länger durch.

Die Tränen brachen aus ihr heraus und sie war so dankbar, dass Molly sie auffing und wieder in die Arme nahm.

„MOLLY!", riss ein Schrei von Arthur sie dann allerdings beide hoch und sie blickten zum Tor.

Enid war berührt von dem was sie sah. Mollys Augen leuchteten mit einem Mal auf, sie weinte wieder, aber nicht aus Trauer.

„Percy.", meinte sie leise und schrie dann laut, „PERCY!"

Enid sah ihr zu, wie sie auf ihren Sohn los stürmte und ihn in die Arme nahm. Es war als läge ihr Glück nun für einen Augenblick über dem ganzen Raum. Enids Augen wurden feucht, so nahe ging ihr die Szene. Sie dachte an das was sie über den Trank gehört hatte den Snape und Hermine angeblich gebraut hatten. Dann ließ sie ihre Hand zu ihrem Bauch wandern. Sie würde nichts tun, um den Zauber, der ihre ungeborenen Kinder so gut schützte aufzuheben. Selbst wenn sie nicht imstande wäre die beiden groß zu ziehen, sie hatten eine Familie. Eine wunderbare Familie. So wenig sie ihre Schwester auch verstehen konnte in einem musste sie ihr recht geben, von allen Möglichkeiten die sie gehabt hatte war Arthur Weasley zu heiraten die beste gewesen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe auch Angelina anreiste, um ihre Familie zu sehen. Von allen lebenden Weasleys fehlte einzig Ginny.

„Der Tagesprophet extra ist erschienen!", ging wenig später ein Schrei durch die Halle und ein paar Leute begannen sie zu verteilen.

Bianca winkte, die schon ein Exemplar hatte, winkte sie zu sich. Sie hatten offenbar einen Todesser gefasst der hier in Hogwarts war, denn neuerdings gehorchte der Widerstand also der Zabini-Familie, natürlich allesamt Todesser. Enid blickte zu Daphne die fluchend einen Tagespropheten in der Luft verbrannte, während Blaise, Morag und Justin versuchten sie zu beruhigen, Dean hingegen brachte ihr einfach ein paar weitere Exemplare. Natürlich galten sie alle als Todesser, was sonst. Percy war von seiner Familie befreit worden, das Vorzeigeehepaar nach lang andauernder Folter übergeschnappt und übergelaufen. Als vorübergehende Ministerin solange das Schicksal des Ministers nicht geklärt war, wurde Ethelyn Quincy ernannt. Wie Bianca kommentierte eine noch grässlichere Person als der alte Minister, die erst nach Percys Verhaftung und der Auflösung des alten Gamots überhaupt ins Zaubergamot einberufen wurde. Es wurde schreckliches aus der Schlacht berichtet, vor allem wegen dem Einsatz angeblich illegal gezüchteter magischer Kreaturen. Erfreulich war, dass sie so auch erfuhren, dass auch andere Gemeinden ihrem Beispiel gefolgt waren unter anderem auch Godric's Hollow. Der Tagesprophet schimpfte auch auf die neutrale Haltung von Nordirland, das sich vorübergehend für unabhängig erklärt hatte und meinte, dass wohl ein paar voldemortnahe Elemente Druck ausübten. Den Elfen und Kobolden sprachen sie eigene Aktivitäten ab und bezeichneten sie als Handlanger der Todesser und Todesserinnen.

„Der Tag des Propheten!", rief George Fred zu.

Enid sah, dass er nichts mehr wollte als seinen Bruder zu unterstützen, aber etwas schien ihn daran zu hindern.

„Beginnt schon mal, ich komme in Kürze zurück.", erklärte Fred und brach auf.

Enid würde es Daphne überlassen ihre Geschichte zu erzählen, sie selbst wollte sich weiter der Verletzten annehmen. Als sie am Bett von Lavender ankam, die gerade Besuch von Trelawney hatte, kam sie nicht umhin dem Gespräch zu lauschen.

„Ich sagte Severus sie würde ihm entgleiten. Eine schlimme Sache. Dunkle Wolken, sage ich dir.", berichtete sie, „Und dann zog ich den Turm als die Demonstration eskalierte und das Haus der Londoner Gruppe überfallen wurde. Ich habe sie gewarnt. Und Potter und seine Frau, ich sagte ihnen das Alter würde sie schneller einholen als ihnen lieb ist und das Kostbarste nehmen. Ich weiß nicht wieso niemand mir zuhören will."

Dann hielt sie plötzlich inne und Enid, der es peinlich war gelauscht zu haben erschrak, als sie plötzlich von der Wunde an Lavenders Bein die sie behandelte aufsah. Trelawney sah sehr schockiert aus.

„Ich sagte ihm er solle auf das Bild im zweiten Stock achten. War das nicht das Bild vor dem ihr verhaftet worden seid.", sprang Trelawney plötzlich auf und stieß Enid dabei fast um.

Lavender nickte ebenfalls erschrocken.

„Minerva! Minerva!", schrie Trelawney.

Als Enid sah, dass diese schon ihren typischen Blick aufsetzte, wenn sie mit der Wahrsagelehrerin zu tun hatte, entschied sich Enid kurzerhand sie zu begleiten.

„Meine Weissagung!", begann sie denkbar ungünstig, aber wie sonst hätte sie beginnen sollen, „Das Bild im zweiten Stock!"

„Wir müssen sofort überprüfen um was für ein Bild es sich handelt.", unterstützte Enid sie.

Irritiert davon, dass eine rationale Schülerin wie Enid sich dafür aussprach, erklärte sich McGonagall bereit sie zu begleiten und bat auch Flitwick ihnen zu folgen.

Vor dem Bild angekommen fanden sie etwas Seltsames vor. Vier Menschen auf dem Bild rührten sich gar nicht, es war eine Familie. Vater, Tochter und Mutter mit einem Baby am Arm. Die Bilder die sich in der Nähe befanden, klärten sie darüber auf, dass es sich um ein Porträt zweier Familien handelte, aber die magische Familie so selten anwesend war, da sie einen anderen Standort bevorzugte, so dass sie beim besten Willen keine Auskunft geben konnten um wen es sich eigentlich handelte.

McGonagall begann den Ernst der Lage offenbar zu begreifen, als sie das Gemälde zunächst einmal mittels Zauber abnahm. Sie gingen damit in eine leere Klasse, wo sie und Flitwick ein paar Zauber sprachen, die Enid noch nicht kannte. Schließlich waren drei weitere Menschen gezwungen im Bild zu erscheinen. Ein Ehepaar mit einem Baby, ebensogroß wie das andere.

„Gebt euch zu erkennen!", befahl McGonagall aber es funktionierte nicht.

„Jemand hat sie wohl schon vor uns behext.", meinte Flitwick bitter.

Enid wagte sich näher an den Rahmen, irgendwoher kamen die Gesichtszüge der Eltern ihr bekannt vor. Sie sah sich das Baby näher an.

„Da es trägt ein Armband, da steht etwas.", erklärte sie.

Sofort behexte es McGonagall und die Aufschrift wurde größer und klarer.

„Patrick.", las sie vor.

„Das andere Kind hat dasselbe.", bemerkte Enid schließlich.

Auch hier gelang es McGonagall die Schrift zu vergrößern.

„Benoit.", las sie und trat erschrocken zurück, „Bei Merlin! Vor wenigen Tagen meinte Severus zu mir Ms Granger... Mrs Snape wäre der Meinung Benoit Palley, der Begründer von Wizlove, stecke hinter dem Erlass, da er unter anderem auch einen Muggelkonzern der Babynahrung herstellt betreibt. Und nun sehen sie was wir hier haben: Benoit Palley und den Minister, Patrick Plaskett.

„Aber wie kann er der Betreiber von Wizlove sein, wenn er doch ein Muggel ist?", fragte Enid, „Reicht es aus eine Hexe zu heiraten?"

McGonagall wurde sich erst jetzt bewusst, dass Enid ihnen noch zuhörte.

„Möglicherweise würde es das, Ms Blum, aber Palley gilt als anerkannter Magier."

„Aber er hat nicht Hogwarts besucht, nehme ich an.", meinte Enid.

„Nein, er war in einer Schule in den Vereinigten Staaten. Zumindest gab er das bisher vor."

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Es war schon weit über Mittag, als Theodore im Refugium ankam. Sofort wurde er zu Su geführt. Der Arzt nahm sich lange Zeit mit ihm zu sprechen. Theodore hielt die ganze Zeit über ihre Hand. Egal was passieren würde, wenn sie aufwachte, er wäre da und er würde es bleiben. Er kannte Su, sie war stark und sie würden einen Weg finden. Auch wenn das bedeutete mit einer völlig veränderten Realität umgehen zu müssen.

Er verließ ihre Seite nur, um Zacharias und Luna zu treffen. Luna wartete bereits vor der Tür auf ihn. Theodore konnte durch die Tür Zacharias und seine Geschwister sehen. Er lag weinend in den Armen seiner Mutter und seines Vaters.

„Ich denke ich sollte hineingehen.", meinte Theodore.

Luna nickte und griff nach seinem Arm. Sie führte ihn hinein. Aufgebahrt auf einem Tisch lag der kleine Christopher. Theodores Augen wurden feucht. Er sprach den Eltern und Geschwistern und auch Zacharias selbst sein Beileid aus. Als Carl Smith sich verabschiedete um ins Ministerium zurückzukehren, verabschiedeten sich auch Zacharias, Luna und Theodore.

„Ich denke Su ist hier besser aufgehoben.", meinte Theodore, „Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich mich dem Refugium anschließen werde."

„Mein Vater hat mich gebeten ihm nach Hogsmeade zu folgen.", meinte Luna.

„Meiner rät mir zum Ministerium.", seufzte Zacharias.

„Was habt ihr nun vor?", fragte Theodore.

„Wir bleiben natürlich in Hogwarts.", meinte Luna und nahm die Hand von Zacharias.

Theodore war sehr erleichtert und erfreut das zu hören.

„Die Trauerfeier ist bereits in einer Stunde.", meinte Theodore als er auf die Uhr sah.

Es war ein schlimmer Tag für den Widerstand. Trotz all dem was sie gewonnen hatten, sie hatten viel zu viel dafür verloren, viel zu viele. Und erst, die nächsten Wochen würden zeigen, ob es all die bitteren Verluste wert gewesen war.

„Ich denke es ist an der Zeit über Hermine zu sprechen.", meinte Theodore dann.

Die Vorstellung was ihr in den Händen des Ministeriums widerfahren könnte, war grässlich. Im Plenum nach der Trauerfeier würden sie entscheiden, wie sie weiter vorgingen. Für den Moment war es Snape der selbstorganisiert alles koordinierte. Er war bereits ins Ministerium gegangen, um allen möglichen Spuren nachzugehen. Ein paar Leute waren ausgesandt worden, möglichen Hinweisen zu folgen. Nach der Trauerfeier würden sie sich ganz kurz besprechen und dann alle versuchen ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu finden, ehe sie ihre weiteren Aktionen planten. Die Nacht und der Morgen hatten ihnen sämtliche Kräfte geraubt.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Snape wütete im Ministerbüro, als sich herausstellte, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, wo Hermine sich befinden konnte. Ginny und Draco, selbst Carl, sagten nichts dazu.

„Wir werden alles tun um sie zu finden.", garantierte Carl, aber was sollte er schon großartig tun.

„Es könnte längst zu spät sein.", sank er fast zu Boden.

Er konnte sich gerade noch am Schreibtisch festhalten. Er hatte sowie sie Askaban verlassen hatte entgegen jeglicher Vernunft doch wieder den dunklen Zauber gesprochen, der ihn zu Hermine bringen sollte, aber er hatte keinen Erfolg gehabt. Noch war er nicht bereit sich einzugestehen was das bedeuteten konnte.

„Haben sie nicht irgendeinen Zauber parat, der ihnen hilft. Hermine sagte doch sie könnten sie finden wenn sie wollten, das sagte sie doch.", erst jetzt war Snape bereit zu sehen, dass natürlich auch Ginny vollkommen verstört von der Nachricht war, „Meine Güte, wer sagt es Harry."

Snape entgegnete nichts, er war recht froh gewesen, gleich aufzubrechen und sich dem nicht stellen zu müssen.

„Irgendjemand wird das schon übernehmen.", meine Snape, „Irgendjemand fühlt sich immer bemüßigt."

Snape wusste, dass es nur einen Grund gab aus dem Ginny ihn nicht anschrie sondern es hinnahm, ihr war klar, wie er selbst litt.

„Ich habe den Zauber angewandt.", gab es dann doch keine Möglichkeit mehr ihr etwas vorzumachen, oder sich selbst, „Aber er funktioniert nicht."

„Und was genau bedeutet das?", sah er nun die Tränen, die Ginny so gerne zurückhalten wollte.

Sie hatte noch Hoffnung, und er wollte seine eigene nicht zerstören, aber was würde es schon nützen.

„Sie könnte tot sein.", sprach er es dann aus, „Sie könnte ihre Seele verloren haben."

Ginny brach in dem Heulkrampf aus den er befürchtet hatte. Er konnte es kaum fassen, als es gerade sein eigentlich recht missratener Patensohn war, der ihn rügend ansah und sich Ginny annahm.

„Es sei denn sie können sich irgendeine andere Möglichkeit denken aus der die Hermine die wir kennen plötzlich nicht länger existent ist."

Er sollte sich elend fühlen, er wollte ihr weh tun, sie leiden lassen, weil es ihn so schmerzte und er meinte es ginge ihm besser wenn er jemand anderen den selben Schmerz zufügte. Aber abgesehen davon, dass es grässlich war, wo war es denn nötig? Ginny litt doch auch nicht weniger als er selbst.

Als sie daher plötzlich aufhörte zu weinen und ihn derart hoffnungsvoll ansah, als hätte sie gerade die ultimative Erkenntnis gehabt, als hätte sie gerade das Leben und das Universum an sich verstanden, nahm er einen Moment lang an, Ginny Weasley habe nach all dem was sie erleben hatte müssen endgültig den Verstand verloren. Viel zu schnell sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihr.

„Sagen sie das nochmal!", bat er sie, weil er was er gehört hatte, nicht beim ersten Mal verarbeiten hatte können.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Als Hermine gepackt wurde trat und schlug sie wild um sich. Kaum war der Portschlüssel an seinem Ziel, irgendeinem leeren Kellerraum, angelangt gelang es ihr auch sich zu befreien. Sie stieß das Mädchen wütend zu Boden. Bedauerlicherweise hatte sie ihren Zauberstab.

„So sehen wir uns also wieder Aaren.", zischte sie.

„Und diesmal wirst du für deine Verbrechen büßen.", erwiderte Aaren und richtete drohend den Zauberstab auf sie, „Wir wissen, dass du Dolores Umbridge getötet hast. Wir wissen, dass du eine Todesserin bist wie deine missratene Familie und, dass du der Kopf des Widerstandes bist. Wir wissen alles."

Sie warf ihr ein Buch vor die Füße. Natürlich war es das von Rita, was sonst.

„Spannend und was genau wolltest du dann mit meinem angeblichen Todessermann.", wusste sie schon welche erheiternden Fakten das Buch zu bieten hätte.

„Reformieren.", erklärte Aaren.

„Es reicht mir jetzt.", meinte Hermine, Mitleid hatte sie mit dem dummen Mädchen keines mehr, Zwar hielt sie immer noch ihren Zauberstab, aber Hermine fühlte die Kraft in ihr. Der größenwahnsinnige Gedanke sie könnte die alte Magie in ihr mit dunkler verbinden motivierte sie zu einem Versuch.

Mit einem Mal spürte sie die eiskalte Luft, die Mauern des Gebäudes selbst gerieten leicht ins Wanken. Aaren sah sie entsetzt an, sie begann Flüche auf sie zu werfen, aber Hermine ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Sie wollte sie ein für alle Mal loswerden, Aaren war viel zu gefährlich durch ihre massiven Kenntnisse im Bereich der Tarnzauber. Natürlich hätte sie damit rechnen müssen ihr wieder zu begegnen. Sie war ebenso ein Problem wie Umbridge.

Gerade als sich die Energien wunderbar in ihr gesammelt hatten stürmten von allen Seiten her Soldaten und Soldatinnen in den Raum. Natürlich war Aaren nicht alleine gekommen, sie war zwar dumm, aber nicht vollkommen wahnsinnig.

„Stoppt sie.", schrien sie und ein Zauber nach dem anderen traf sie, während sie ihre Versuche immer noch nicht aufgab, der Kampf dauerte solange an bis der Schmerz zu groß war und ihr Bewusstsein aufgab.

Als sie erwachte befand sie sich in einem Wald unter freiem Himmel. Zwar wären hier die Elemente der Natur leichter verfügbar, aber das Ministerium glaubte vermutlich es wäre immer noch besser als unter den Trümmern eines Gebäudes begraben zu werden.

„Ihr Bewusstsein ist wieder aktiv. Holt ihn.", hörte sie eine weibliche Stimme.

Ein recht alter Zauberer trat an sie heran, sie war bis auf ihren Kopf völlig bewegungsunfähig.

„Irgendjemand soll zusehen, dass sie unter Kontrolle ist solange ich mit ihr arbeite. Glaubt mir, es wird nötig sein, ich habe schon einige Erfahrungen mit Biestern wie diesem.", erklärte er abschätzig.

Als er seinen Zauberstab hob verstand sie genau was er vor hatte. Als er bereits in ihren Kopf eingedrungen war, handelte sie ehe sie denken konnte. Sie zerbiss den speziell dafür präparierten Zahn und spürte die Phiole in ihrem Mund. Hastig zerbiss sie das speziell gefertige Material, das sich nur willentlich zerstören ließ.

„Sie hat etwas im Mund.", schrie da auch schon der Leglimens, doch gleich wäre es zu spät.

Entsetzt schrie sie los, sie wusste nicht wo sie war, ein seltsamer alter Mann saß über sie gebeugt da.

„Da ist nichts mehr, da ist gar nichts!", fluchte der eigenartige Alte.

„Wunderbar, dann können wir sie ebenso gleich los werden.", schimpfte die Frau.

„Ich will sie!", rief ein eigenartiges Mädchen, das ihr sofort unsympathisch war, fast hysterisch.

Sie versuchte nicht in Panik zu geraten. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren, ihr ganzer Körper war offenbar durch einen Zauber gelähmt. Sie verstand aber nicht was diese Leute von ihr wollten.

„Bestimmt lässt sich da etwas machen.", meinte die Frau zum Mädchen.

In dem Moment spürte sie einen Luftzug.

„Ich denke nicht.", hörte sie eine männliche Stimme, es war seltsam, denn obwohl sie sich nicht erinnern konnte zum wem sie gehörte, sie wirkte so bekannt, so vertraut inmitten all des unbekannten, dass sie nicht daran störte, dass auch etwas Unheimliches mitschwang, „Ihr habt etwas das mir gehört und ich bin gekommen es zu holen. Nehmt die Hände von ihr, senkt eure Zauberstäbe."

„Und warum sollten wir das?", meinte die Frau, „Wir sind in der Überzahl und ihr seid schneller zurück in Askaban als euch lieb ist."

„Nun nach Askaban reise ich dieser Tage gern. Aber wesen sagt sich es wird ausschließlich von Elfen und Kobolden bevölkert.", erklärte er.

„Macht kurzen Prozess.", meinte der gerade angekommene Mann, „Aber nehmt das Mädchen dort drüben mit, die könnte noch nützlich sein."

Sie erschrak ob des grässlichen Geschreis. Dann kam er zu ihr, er blätterte in einem Buch.

„Interessante Lektüre.", meinte er und ließ das Buch in Flammen aufgehen, „Ich kann es nicht mehr sehen, wirklich nicht."

Er beugte sich zu ihr, und unschlüssig sah sie ihn an. Dann nahm er den Zauber von ihr und sie setzte sich auf.

„Danke.", meinte sie, endlich wieder fähig sich zu bewegen.

Sie sah sich um, sie sah wie die eben angekommen Leute auf die losgingen, die sie festgehalten hatten, und sie spürte wie recht ihr das war. Sie spürte so sehr, dass sie es verdient hatten.

„Ich...", begann sie.

„Du?", er sah sie fast ungläubig an.

„Wer bin ich?", fragte sie ihn, er schien ihr gerade der richtige für diese Frage zu sein, mit ihm zumindest schien sie irgendetwas etwas tiefergehendes zu verbinden, er kannte sie.

„Bitte was? Soll das ein schlechter Scherz sein?", regte er sich auf und wollte etwas sagen, doch dann beruhigte er sich und sah sie noch einmal forschend an, „Haben sie dir das angetan?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete sie.

Plötzlich packte er sie, half ihr auf und zog sie an sich.

„Es wird alles gut.", meinte er, seine Worte waren unglaublich sanft.

„Wer bist du?", fragte sie als sie noch immer keine Antwort auf ihre eigentliche Frage bekommen hatte.

„Sie werden dafür büßen, meine Liebste, glaube mir.", meinte er und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, „Ich verspreche dir, niemand wird dir je wieder Schmerz zufügen. Wir werden sie bezahlen lassen, du und ich gemeinsam."

Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen kam wie von selbst. Sie bezahlen zu lassen, fühlte sich genau nach dem an, was ihr im Sinn gestanden war, ehe sie ihre Erinnerungen verloren hatte.

Als das Gemetzel vorbei war, kamen die anderen Männer zu ihnen und scharten sich um sie. Einer hatte das Mädchen von vorhin, gegenüber dem sie abgrundtiefe Abneigung empfand, bei sich. Er hatte ihr einen Sack über den Kopf gesteckt und sie wimmerte nur noch. Ihre Lippen gräuselten sich beim Gedanken daran, wie ihr Gesicht das sich darunter befand wohl aussehen würde.

„Männer, ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet, wir haben meine Liebste nun wieder in unserer Mitte, wir haben sie aus den Händen unserer Widersacher befreit. Das soll gefeiert werden.", meinte er.

„Ich will ihr Gesicht sehen.", kam es wie ein Impuls.

Der Mann der das Mädchen hielt sah fragend zu dem Mann, dessen Liebste offenbar war. Es irritierte sie etwas, da sie nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass es Liebe war die sie verband. Aber sie war sich sicher, sie würde es schon bald wieder begreifen, sie musste nur auf ihre Emotionen vertrauen, auf ihren Verstand war schließlich kein Verlass mehr.

Als der Mann den Sack hob, war sie überrascht, dass es sie doch abstieß und nicht die Freunde brachte, die sie erwartet hat. Ihr Liebster sah ihr skeptisch zu, wie sie zu dem Mädchen ging.

„Wo ist mein Zauberstab?", fragte sie.

Einer der Männer sah zuerst zu ihrem Liebsten, als dieser nickte zeigte er ihr einige Stäbe. Sie griff ein paar an, und fand schließlich Gefallen an einen. Mehr als das, sie wusste es war ihr Zauberstab. Ihr Liebster trat an sie heran und wartete ab.

„Kann ich mit ihr tun was ich will?", fragte sie.

„Nun, ich denke da sie das mit dir vor hatte, ist es dein gutes Recht."

„Quid pro quo.", erinnerte sie sich, sie spürte mit wie vielen Emotionen dieser Spruch beladen war, sie spürte wie sehr sie jemanden bezahlen lassen wollte.

Sie sah das Mädchen genau an, ging vor ihr auf und ab.

„Ihre Stimmbänder haben gelitten.", meinte ihr Liebster plötzlich, der Mann der das Mädchen hielt nickte plötzlich ganz heftig.

„Ich hoffe es ist kein Abbruch, wenn man die Schreie nicht hört.", meinte er.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, sie konnte es beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Sie sah sich das Gesicht genauer an. Ihrem ersten Impuls ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen kam sie nicht nach, als sie das Mädchen ansah, fühlte es sich einfach nicht richtig an. Stattdessen sprach sie einen anderen Zauber.

Ihr Lieber war irritiert als sie die Wunden heilte.

„Ich will sehen ob mich die Gesichtszüge an etwas erinnern.", meinte sie, und sah sich das Mädchen genauer an, in ihren Augen konnte sie die Angst aber auch ihre Abneigung ihr gegenüber sehen.

„Können wir sie eine Weile wegsperren. Gerade hilft es mir nicht weiter, aber vielleicht später.", bat Hermine.

„Was immer du wünscht.", meinte der Mann, „Sie gehört dir."

„Nun weiß ich noch immer nicht, wer wir sind.", fiel es ihr dann plötzlich wieder ein.

„Ich bin es, Rabastan Lestrange, und du bist Hermine Selwyn, meine Verlobte.", erklärte er.

Der Klang der Namen war ihr vertraut, es hörte sich plausibel genug an.

„Was wollten diese Leute von mir?", fragte Hermine.

„Wir leben in einer korrupten Diktatur, Liebste. Unsereins wird verfolgt, gefoltert, hingerichtet.", erklärte Rabastan.

Auch das hörte sich völlig vertraut an.

„Wir sollten diesen Ort verlassen.", meinte Rabastan dann plötzlich und seine Augen leuchteten, sein Lächeln wirkte beinahe schon wahnsinnig, „Ich denke wir haben noch einen langen Tag vor uns. Schließlich will ich all deine Fragen beantworten, und dir helfen dich wieder neu zu entdecken."

Als er ihr die Hand reichte, zögerte sie nicht einen Augenblick und nahm sie. So weit weg sie sich auch von sich selbst befand, sie verspürte keine Sorge mehr, sie hatte das Gefühl sie wäre am richtigen Weg.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Fred ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Refugium hinaus in den Eberkopf. Er durchschritt das Lokal und sah sich um. Die Leute kamen endlich ein wenig zur Ruhe, er hoffte nur es würde noch eine Weile andauern. Ein paar spielten sogar Karten, er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, jeder und jede musste sich irgendwann ablenken. Als er nicht aufmerksam war stieß er mit einem Magier zusammen.

„Verzeihung.", meinte dieser und wollte schon an ihm vorbei gehen, als Fred ihn erkannte und am Arm festhielt.

„Michael Brown?", konnte er es nicht fassen.

„Das ist wohl kein Geheimnis. Mein Bild war im Tagespropheten.", erklärte er.

„Wieso sind sie nicht im Refugium?"

„Weil es evakuiert wurde und wie wesen sieht, wird niemand mir gefährlich, immerhin wurde ich zu meinem Schutz weggesperrt. Aber ich sehe keinen Sinn darin mich nutzlos in einem Zimmer zu verstecken, während das Ministerium immer noch Pläne schmiedet uns loszuwerden.", erklärte er, „Ich hoffe sie sind nicht einer der Leute die mir gefährlich werden wollen, ich würde nur ungern meiner Aufgabe nicht nachkommen. Stacie, eine Heilerin hat mich geschickt um ein paar Gegenstände für sie aus dem Refugium zu holen."

Fred verstand schon, sie könnten nicht immer die Elfen schicken.

„Ich werde sie im Auge behalten.", meinte Fred.

„Tun sie das.", meinte Michael und ging an ihm vorbei.

Kaum war er weg ging Fred zu einer Hexe und bat sie unauffällig nach Michael zu sehen und zu versuchen ihn dazu zu bringen ins Refugium zu gehen. Sofort stand sie auf und ging nach oben. Fred folgte ihnen kurz darauf nach oben, da er die Stimmen kaum verstand, trat er näher an die Tür.

„Nein, verstehst du, ich muss zurück. Ich habe einen wichtigen Auftrag.", meinte Michael.

„Ich weiß, Stacie hat mich geschickt, ihr fehlt noch eine Kiste die im Refugium gelagert wird. Ich soll dir helfen sie zu tragen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das in ihrem Interesse ist.", redete sich Michael heraus.

„Ach nicht.", grinste Fred ihn an und trat in den Raum, „Ich denke es ist nicht in ihrem. Also los, gehen sie ins Refugium. Bekennen sie Farbe."

Michael schluckte. Er trat nach vorne. Hastig wirbelte er um, doch Fred war schneller. Ehe er einen Zauber sprechen konnte, hatte Fred ihn entwaffnet. Gemeinsam mit der Hexe brachte er ihn zu Xenophilius.

„Ich denke uns wird vorerst nicht anderes übrig bleiben, als auch ihn einzusperren.", meinte Xenophilius.

Er wurde von Xenophilius Leuten abgeführt.

„Ich muss noch mit ihnen sprechen.", meinte Fred, und schloss die Tür des Zimmers so dass sie ungestört waren.

Natürlich war Xenophilius nicht angetan davon, dass Fred ihm eröffnete, dass er eine Weile ins Schloss gehen würde, um am Tag des Propheten zu arbeiten.

„Wir brauchen immer noch beide Zeitungen. Wir müssen alle erreichen.", erklärte Fred, „Aber wir müssen aufhören den Widerstand zu spalten, daher bin ich hier, damit wir nicht Dinge schreiben die einander völlig zuwider laufen. Wir müssen anfangen die Leute zusammen zu führen. Und wir müssen dringend eine Linie finden, was mit den Gefangenen zu geschehen hat, da es einen gravierenden Einfluss darauf haben könnte ob und wie viele Leute in den kommenden Tagen zu uns überlaufen werden."

„Sie bleiben also ein Agent des Waldes, Mr Weasley.", lehnte Xenophilius sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Fred wurde etwas blass.

„Was haben sie gedacht, Mr Weasley, dass ich nicht weiß, was Aurora, Wilhelmina und Rolanda aushecken?", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Ich bin über das letzte Gespräch informiert."

„Aber wieso?", schüttelte Fred den Kopf.

„Aber Mr Weasley, verstehen sie denn nicht, dass ich auch sie zu meinem Agenten gemacht habe?", grinste er ihn an, „Oder fühlen sie sich Hogsmeade und mir nicht mittlerweile auch verbunden?"

Fred seufzte, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ein gewisses Verständnis für ihn hatte. In der Tat war er zum Spielball geworden.

„Aber ja, natürlich, sie bleiben ein Agent des Waldes.", meinte Xenophilius und lehnte sich weit nach vorne in seinem Stuhl, stützte die Ellbogen am Tisch ab und faltete die Hände.

In diesem Moment begriff Fred all die Irrtümer der letzten Stunden, auch seine eigenen. Jetzt hätte er endlich die Kraft dem allen Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Ich bin kein Agent des Waldes. Genauso wenig bin ich ein Mitglied Hogsmeades, Hogwarts oder des neuen Ministerium. Ich bin nicht einmal mehr Teil der Londoner Gruppe, oder der DA oder des Ordens. Ich gehörte zu keinem dieser Vereine.", erklärte er, „Ich bin die Zukunft dieses Landes. Und sie können mir entweder folgen oder untergehen. Was wir brauchen ist eine Einheit, wir alle werden uns nach der heutigen Trauerfeier an einen Tisch setzen. Und dann werden wir reden und reden und reden. Und das werden wir solange tun, bis wir eine Lösung gefunden haben, bis wir wissen wie wir dieses Land in den nächsten Wochen, ja vielleicht Monaten führen müssen. Solange bis wieder Stabilität gegeben ist."

Xenophilius schmunzelte und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Hätte ich sie in den letzten Stunden nicht so gut kennengelernt würde ich fast meinen sie gründen unter dem Vorwand einer Einigung eine eigene Fraktion.", meinte Xenophilius, „Aber sie sind kein Narr Mr Weasley. Jung und unerfahren, zweifellos, aber ich werde kommen und mir anhören was sie und die anderen zu sagen haben. Ich bin gespannt wer außer mir bereit sein wird sich an den Tisch zu setzen."

Fred hatte große Hoffnungen, wenn selbst Xenophilius bereit war, bezweifelte er, dass jemand der anderen ablehnen könnte.

„Die Gefangenen?", meinte Fred dann noch.

„Darüber können wir bei unserer Zusammenkunft gerne sprechen.", meinte Xenophilius, „Aber seien sie unbesorgt, wir behandeln sie natürlich gut. Sie wurden alle gut versorgt, sämtliche Grundbedürfnisse werden erfüllt."

Er überlegte einen Augenblick, ob er darauf bestehen sollte sich selbst ein Bild davon zu machen, entschied dann aber, dass es wesentlich wäre Xenophilius zu vermitteln, dass er ihm vertraute und Respekt vor ihm hatte.

Der Wald war sein nächstes Ziel. Rolanda Hooch, Aurora Sinistra und Wilhelmina Raue-Pritsche waren nicht überrascht ihn zu sehen.

„Eine sehr gute Idee, Mr Weasley, es freut uns, dass sie auch Xenophilius dazu bewegen konnten."

Hogwarts war einfach, seine Idee wurde begrüßt. Als nächstes suchte er das Ministerium auf.

Ginny nahm ihn erleichtert in die Arme, und sie tauschten sich kurz aus. Ihm gefiel es immer noch nicht, dass Draco als ihr Berater fungierte, aber auch damit müsste er sich wohl arrangieren.

„Wir brauchen eine Linie.", meinte Fred zu Ginny, Carl und Draco.

„Ich bin ganz ihrer Meinung.", meinte Carl, „Ich fürchte nur sie stellen sich das alles sehr einfach vor."

„Keineswegs. Aber ich denke jeder und jede von uns muss bereit sein auf die anderen zuzugehen. Wir werden noch Wochen und Monate miteinander im Dialog stehen müssen, aber für diese kritische Zeit in der wir es schaffen müssen das Volk für uns zu gewinnen, brauchen wir eine funktionierende temporäre Regierung. Einen Revolutionsrat.", meinte Fred, „Was immer wir heute an Informationen heraus geben es wird maßgeblich bestimmen wie uns das Volk gegenübersteht."

„Was ist mit dem Tag des Propheten?", fragte Ginny, „Ich war mir sicher er würde erscheinen."

„Das wird er. Genauso der Klitterer. Und ich gehe davon aus ihr werdet ein offizielles Statement geben wollen.", meinte Fred, „Deshalb ist es essentiell, dass wir uns untereinander absprechen, um uns nicht zu widersprechen. Es ist wichtig, dass alle Seiten zu Wort kommen, damit jeder und jede erreicht wird, aber..."

„Wir dürfen einander auch keine Steine in den Weg legen, oder die Leute beginnen an uns zu zweifeln, weil unsere internen Probleme nach außen hin klar sichtbar werden.", sah Carl es ein.

Seine letzte Station war die schwierigste. Nicht weil er damit rechnete, dass Angelina sich dagegen aussprechen würde, sondern weil er Angst vor ihrer Begegnung hatte. Erst traf er sich mit Rhonda, die er bat auch die Allianz zum Treffen einzuladen. Sie klang sehr zuversichtlich. Dann informierte Rhonda ihn wo er Angelina finden würde und ihm wurde ganz anders zumute.

„Fred.", klang sie nicht begeistert darüber ihn zu sehen.

„Glaubst du es ist eine gute Idee in dem Raum herumzusitzen in dem sie starb?", fragte er sie.

„Geh einfach.", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Ich bin aus offiziellen Gründen hier.", meinte er.

„Natürlich.", meinte sie abschätzig.

„Wir müssen uns alle an einen Tisch setzen.", erklärte er.

„Denkst du mir ist das nicht bewusst?", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Dann werdet ihr nach der Trauerfeier kommen?", fragte er.

„Natürlich werden wir das.", meinte sie schnippisch.

„Gut.", schnaufte er.

„Gut.", zischte sie.

Er war bereits dabei zu gehen, als er sich anders entschied. Er wandte sich um.

„Angelina, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Hörst du!", meinte er, „Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

„Ich habe versagt, Fred.", begann sie zu weinen, „Ich habe versagt. Meinetwegen wurde sie getroffen. Und ich kann nicht aufhören daran zu denken, dass es besser Su erwischt hätte. Zu was für einen Menschen macht mich das Fred?"

„Zu einem ganz gewöhnlichen Menschen.", meinte er und er ging zurück zu ihr und ließ sich vor ihr nieder.

„Aber was ist mit dir Fred. Dir wäre es lieber gewesen es hätte mich und mein Kind getroffen. Wie kann es schlimmer für dich sein damit zu leben, dich schuldig zu fühlen, dass George das genommen wurde was wir haben, als mit dem Tod von mir und unserem gemeinsamen Kind?", schrie sie ihn an.

Er hatte keine Antwort für sie.

„Du und er.", meinte sie dann kopfschüttelnd, „Niemals werdet ihr jemand näher sein als einander. Deshalb hat es nur funktioniert, als Alicia und ich da waren. Deshalb war es nur mit uns allen vieren möglich."

„Angelina.", meinte er traurig.

„Lass, Fred. Wir wissen beide, dass es vorbei ist."

„George wird einen Weg finden damit zu leben. Du wirst einen Weg finden damit zu leben. Und ich werde es auch.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Aber das ändert doch nichts Fred.", meinte sie bitter und nahm dann seine Hände, „Aber für unser Kind, für George und auch für uns selbst. Bitte lass uns Freunde bleiben."

„Angelina.", meinte er wieder traurig, „Wir werden immer Freundinnen bleiben."

Er nahm sie in den Arm und sie begann wieder zu weinen. Nach einer Weile weinte auch er.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Sie waren aus allen Lagern gekommen, um den Menschen an deren Seite sie gekämpft hatten, ihren Freundinnen, Freunden, Familienmitgliedern, Geliebten, die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Sie hatten die Große Halle gewählt, weil die meisten von ihnen einen Verbindung zu Hogwarts hatten.

Lisa wartet am Eingang der Halle auf Urg, der ihr auch gleich ihre neue Familie vorstellen würde. Sie lächelte, als sie ihn gefolgt von den fünf kleinen Kobolden und seiner sympathisch aussehenden Frau entdeckte.

„Begrüßt eure Mutter, Kinder.", meinte er, sie wollte schon fast abwinken, sah dann aber wie wichtig es offenbar der gesamten Familie war.

„Ich bin Urga, Mutter.", stellte die Älteste erst sich und dann die Geschwister vor, „Das sind dem Alter nach deine Tochter Igrit und deine Söhne Hegad, Gurd und Sregdag."

Lisa schüttelte ihnen allen die Hand und sie strahlten sie begeistert an.

„Und das ist Sregda!", stellte Urg die richtige Mutter der Kinder vor, „Es freut uns, dass sie weiter mit uns leben kann."

„Aber natürlich.", meinte Lisa und sie alle tauschten Blicke aus, die einander klar sagten, dass alles seinen gewohnten Lauf nehmen würde, den Kindern aber soviel mehr offen stehen würde.

„Lisa!", hielt Rhonda sie auf, als sie bereits in die Halle gehen wollte und winkte sie zur Seite.

„Danke für alles.", meinte sie zur Elfe, „Ich hätte deshalb schon viel früher zu dir kommen sollen."

Rhonda aber winkte ab.

„Ich hätte früher mit dir sprechen sollen.", schüttelte nun aber sie den Kopf, „Als der Todesser mir sagte wohin ich ihn bringen sollte, da sagte er ich solle ihn auf die andere Seite des Zimmers bringen."

Die Information brachte sie kurz ins Schwanken und sie musste sich an einer Mauer festhalten. Ihre neue Familie war kurz davor zu ihnen zu eilen.

„Er hätte euch alle getötet. Und mich wahrscheinlich auch, sobald er mich lange genug benutzt hätte.", meinte Rhonda, „Das wollte ich dir nur sagen."

Damit ließ Rhonda sie zurück und sie war sehr froh, als Sregda und Urga sie an den Händen nahmen.

„Du brauchst die Hilfe von Kobolden?", höhnte natürlich der Todesser.

Sie ignorierte ihn.

„Nun kennst du mein Geheimnis. Wie schade. Ich hatte gehofft es dauert noch eine Weile."

Lisa sah sich um, und entdeckte tatsächlich Narcissa. Mit den Kobolden an ihrer Hand drängte sie durch die Menge zu ihr.

„Der Todesser, wie ist sein Name?", überfiel sie sie.

„Du willst ihn also wirklich wissen?", klang Narcissa doch überrascht.

„Ja.", meinte sie überzeugt.

„Wie du meinst.", zuckte Narcissa mit den Schultern, „Gallivan Yoxall. Wir nannten ihn meist Galvin."

„Danke.", meinte Lisa und sah den Todesser an.

„Deine Anwesenheit hier ist nicht erwünscht, hörst du, du bist hier nicht willkommen Galvin.", meinte sie und schloss die Augen, als sie sie wieder öffnete war er verschwunden.

Narcissa hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Du meinst doch nicht ernsthaft, damit wäre das Problem erledigt?", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein.", meinte Lisa nur und geleitete ihre Familie weiter nach vorne, wo Neville Plätze für sie frei gehalten hatte.

Er begrüßte eines ihrer Familienmitglieder nach dem anderen.

„Ich habe gehört ihr gedenkt auch der Kobolde und Elfen die umkamen.", begann Urg ein Gespräch mit Neville.

Lisa sah sich um, sie erschrak, als Zacharias mit seiner gesamten Familie mit Ausnahme von Luna auf sie zusteuerte. Tatsächlich setzten sie sich in ihre Reihe. Ella nahm neben Urga Platz.

„Bist du eine Koboldin die nächstes Jahr mit mir Hogwarts besuchen wird?", fragte sie neugierig, offenbar hatte die Geschichte schon jeder gehört.

Urga nickte und schüttelte ihr die Hand um sich vorzustellen.

„Das dort vorne ist mein Bruder.", zeigte Ella auf den Sarg, „Er ist für meine Familie gestorben. Deine Mutter hat den Todesser daran gehindert uns alle zu töten."

Lisa wünschte in dem Moment Urga würde sie nicht mit derart viel Stolz ansehen. Bitterlich begann sie zu weinen.

„Rück auf.", hörte sie Urg neben sich sagen.

Erst als sie Nevilles Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt spürte verstand sie den Grund für Urgs Worte. Sie spürte plötzlich noch eine weitere Hand, die nach ihrer griff und sie drückte. Erschrocken blickte sie zur Seite, es war die Mutter von Zacharias, die sich über Ella und Urga gebeugt hatte. Ihre eigenen Augen waren voller Tränen, aber Lisa verstand den Blick, sie wusste, dass sie Lisa vergab. Nun aber musste sie noch bitterlicher heulen, weil sie wusste, dass sie auch sich selbst vergeben musste, aber sie konnte nicht.

„Es beginnt.", flüsterte Neville und half ihr aufzustehen.

Sie sah ihn an und war beeindruckt wie er dazu fähig war so stark zu sein, obwohl er eine fast identische Last trug.

Obwohl Zacharias und Luna ihm angeboten hatten, mit ihm gemeinsam zu gehen, hatte Theodore abgelehnt. Er begleitete Daphne, Justin und Dean. Blaise hatte sich entschieden Morag nicht alleine zu lassen und sie weigerte sich von Padmas Seite zu weichen. Sie fanden einen Platz nicht weit von Zacharias und seiner Familie. Als sie sich setzten, sah er, dass Luna noch mit ihrem Vater sprach, der erst nicht begeistert aussah, sie dann aber nach vorne begleitete. Er schüttelte die Hände der Smith Familie und setzte sich dann an den Rand. Der gesamte Weasley-Clan trat mit Ausnahme von Ginny geschlossen auf.

„Harry!", winkte Molly Weasley auch ihn heran, obwohl er mit Callandra gekommen war.

„Ich denke...", begann er, doch Arthur schüttelte den Kopf und die beiden nahmen in der Reihe der Weasleys knapp vor ihnen Platz.

Als Theodore sah wie Snape unschlüssig durch die Reihen ging, entschloss er sich kurzerhand dazu ihn zu sich zu winken.

„Professor, setzten sie sich.", meinte er.

Einen Augenblick schien Snape abzuwägen, doch schließlich nahm er Platz. Kurz darauf bekamen sie auch Gesellschaft von Narcissa.

„Solltest du nicht bei deinem Sohn sitzen?", fragte Snape sie.

„Draco ist mit dem Weasley Mädchen im Minsterium geblieben.", erklärte sie.

„Der Saal ist groß.", entgegnete er.

„Hör auf dich so anzustellen, ich denke du wirst meine Hilfe brauchen, um deine Frau zu finden.", meinte sie überzeugt.

„Ach wirklich?"

„Sei nicht kindisch, Severus.", meinte sie und dann verfielen die beiden in Schweigen.

Im selben Moment, begann es und Theodore erhob sich wie der Rest. Er sah von einem Sarg zum anderen und konnte selbst kaum fassen, dass er noch hier war, dass nicht noch viel mehr von ihnen gegangen waren.

Minerva McGonagall war es, die wie auch schon bei Pansys Trauerfeier als Erste sprach. Als er daran dachte, kam es ihm vor als wären mittlerweile Jahre vergangen, aber nicht einmal eines war vergangen und sie hatten so viele zu betrauern.

„Die Macmillians wollten ein Restaurant eröffnen.", meinte Snape und blickte plötzlich Theodore an, erst dachte er Snape würde bestimmt mit Narcissa sprechen.

„Anthony wollte mit Lisa um die Welt reisen, hat Morag erzählt.", meinte Daphne.

Kurz sahen sie und Snape einander an. Dann blickte sie rasch weg. Sie hatte Theodore erzählt, weshalb sie nichts mehr von Snape wissen wollte. Theodore hatte es hingenommen. Es war was es war. Er war daher überrascht, dass sie für einen Moment in all ihrem gemeinsamen Leid fast darauf vergessen hatte.

„Susan wollte in die Fußstapfen ihrer Tante treten.", erklärte Justin, „Sie wollte sie immer stolz machen."

Kurz riss Justins Stimme ab, ehe er meinte: „Und das hat sie."

All ihre Augen waren feucht, aber es war Narcissa die laut zu weinen begann. Obwohl er die Geschichte mittlerweile kannte, war er doch erstaunt, er hatte Narcissa Malfoy anders eingeschätzt. Snape legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter.

Am Ende der Feier folgte Theodore Snape zu den Särgen. Er sah ihm zu, wie er eine Karte aus Ernies Umhang zog. Theodore griff nach Snapes Hand, ehe er sie wegstecken konnte.

„Das ist das Lokal, das er und Hannah kaufen wollten.", erklärte er überraschend bereitwillig und wollte die Karte schon wieder zurückstecken, doch Theodore nahm sie ihm ab.

„Mr Nott, ich denke nicht, dass sie während sie hier unterrichten Zeit haben werden ein Lokal zu führen.", gab er zu bedenken.

„Sie sind bedauerlicherweise nicht gesellig genug.", meinte Theodore, steckte sie ihm aber in die Tasche seines Hemdes, „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie jemanden finden werden, der das Macmillians leiten wird. Sollte Gold das Problem sein, schicken sie die Leute zu mir."

„Wir sind sentimentale Narren, Mr Nott.", meinte Snape.

„An irgendetwas müssen wir uns wohl festhalten.", gab er nur zurück und klopfte seinem ehemaligen Professor auf die Schulter, „Ich hoffe sie nehmen nicht an, dass wir sie mit der Suche nach Hermine alleine lassen."

Snape nickte dankbar.

„Wie geht es ihrer Frau, Mr Nott?", fragte Snape.

„Sie ist am Leben.", meinte Theodore, „Alles andere wird sich zeigen. Sie ist stark, das ist im Moment das entscheidende."

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Große Halle. Es wäre nun an der Zeit die Welt zu planen für die sie immer noch kämpften, die aber endlich einen bedeutenden Schritt näher gerückt war.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Hailey hörte seltsames Gemurmel. Nur leicht öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie dachte sie müsse träumen, als sie sah, dass ihre Großmutter, die ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, etwas trug, das aussah wie ein Zauberstab.

„Imperio!", sagte sie, den Stab auf Hailey gerichtet, „Du hörst mir ganz genau zu und tust was ich verlange. Du wirst deine Weltreise antreten, nach Polen gehen, dort herausfinden, dass du alles was du in Europa gesucht hast somit gefunden hast. Dann verlässt du diesen Kontinent, setzt deine Weltreise fort und kehrst wieder zu uns zurück, den Wunsch die Welt zu bereisen lässt du hinter dir. Die eine Reise hat genügt."

Hailey verstand nicht, was geschah. Träumte sie wirklich? Verlor sie tatsächlich ihren Verstand.

Erst als die Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde, wagte sie es die Augen zu öffnen. Auch wenn es Irrsinn war, sie konnte nicht anders. Sie würde diese Weltreise machen, aber beim Zwischenstop in Berlin wo sie in das Flugzeug nach Warschau umsteigen musste, würde sie Reißaus nehmen. Es konnte nicht so schwer sein per Autostopp bis ans Meer zu kommen. Irgendwie würde sie auch einen Weg finden das nötige Geld zu bekommen um eine Fähre zu nehmen.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Mr Palley!", begrüßte ihn Ethelyn Quincy, „Schön sie zu sehen! Ich hörte ihre Familie wäre bereits sicher in ihrem neuen Zuhause angekommen. Sie werden ihnen bald folgen?"

„Ich selbst werde bleiben, ich lasse mich doch nicht von ein paar größenwahnsinnigen Irren vertreiben.", meinte Palley.

„Leider gibt es noch nichts neues von Patrick.", Quincy klang nicht wirklich als würde sie es bedauern, ihr gefiel es seinen Posten eingenommen zu haben, dabei bestand kein Zweifel.

Palley war das gleichgültig. Ihn hatte nie etwas mit Patrick verbunden, er kam ihm gelegen. Eigentlich fiel er ihm mitunter sogar auf die Nerven, wenn er immer wieder seine Überlegenheit als Magier demonstrierte. Dabei war er ihm die ganze Zeit unterlegen gewesen und hatte brav seine Rolle gespielt, sein Geheimnis mit ins Grab genommen. Er dachte zurück an den folgenschweren Nachmittag, an dem Patrick, der auch damals von ihrer Freundschaft überzeugt war, ihm sein größtes Geheimnis offenbarte und sie einen Pakt schlossen. Er würde selbst ein Teil der magischen Welt werden und Palley würde sich um die Welt der Muggel kümmern, so dass Patrick die Mittel aus beiden Welten hätten um schließlich an die Macht zu kommen. Sie hatten sich beide gut an ihren Plan gehalten und waren weit gekommen. Weit genug um Patrick überflüssig zu machen. Er war praktisch gewesen, aber er würde auch Quincy problemlos einwickeln, da war er gänzlich unbesorgt. Mittlerweile waren seine Forschungen weit genug, und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würde es keine Rolle mehr spielen, dass er selbst nicht zaubern konnte. Es wäre sogar essentiell.

„Hat er mit ihnen darüber gesprochen, was zu tun ist, wenn etwas derartiges passiert?", fragte Palley.

„Leider nein.", meinte Quincy, „Aber ich denke ich weiß selbst wie ich vorzugehen habe."

„Das beruhigt mich sehr.", gab Palley sich erleichtert, „Die Vorstellung, dass Patrick nun an ihrer Stelle wäre..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf als hielte er es für eine Katastrophe.

„Ich denke wir wissen beide, dass Patrick nie bereit gewesen wäre den wesentlichen Schritt zu gehen die Geheimhaltung aufzuheben und stattdessen lieber zugesehen hätte wie die magische Gemeinschaft sich in einem Bürgerkrieg unnotwendigerweise dezimiert."

Quincy entgegnete nichts, aber nichts anderes hatte er erwartet.

„Nun, ich denke ich muss mich verabschieden. Und ich will auch nicht mehr ihrer wertvollen Zeit rauben."

Sie verabschiedete sich knapp, und sie vereinbarten einander bald zu sehen. Notwendig war es nicht, das wusste Palley, in ihren Augen konnte er sehen, dass sie auf seine Idee angesprungen war. Alles lief ganz genau so wie er es erhofft hatte. Und würde es das nicht tun, blieb ihm immer noch Michael Brown.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

**A/N: **Mag sich nach diesem heftigen Kapitel vielleicht irgendjemand mit mir darüber unterhalten?

StarBuckCoffee: Danke vielmals für R&R, du hast eine Nachricht von mir!

Rebecca: Danke vielmals für die Kritik! Du hast genau angesprochen, wovor ich etwas Angst hatte: Dass die vielen Perspektiven zu verwirrend sind. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich es nicht besser hinbekommen habe. Aber es war mir ein großes Anliegen die verschiedenen Seiten zu beleuchten und es erschien mir als die Möglichkeit die dafür am geeignetsten war. Ich werde die Kritik auf jeden Fall in Zukunft beherzigen und bin froh jetzt zu wissen, wie es wirklich bei euch Leser(inne)n ankommt. Das konnte ich leider nur schwer einschätzen.

Die Situation ist in der Tat immer noch sehr bitter, die Verluste waren tragisch und viel zu zahlreich, aber sie haben neue Möglichkeiten, es ist also nicht völlig ausweglos. Aber viel einfacher ist es nicht geworden.

Ich finde selbst, dass Hermine mitunter zu weit in den Hintergrund gerückt ist, und ich denke ich muss da ganz ehrlich einräumen, dass ich phasenweise einfach das Bedürfnis hatte – die Geschichte ist ja doch recht lang geworden – zur Abwechslung einmal ein bisschen etwas anderes zu schreiben. Aber keine Angst, es war mir natürlich ein großes Anliegen noch viel Hermine in den Schlusskapiteln zu haben und auch der Snape/Hermine Beziehung den nötigen Raum für eine Auflösung zu geben.

In diesem Kapitel fällt es noch nicht so auf, aber alle Fäden die ich wieder aufgenommen habe laufen nun zusammen. Sollte euch am Ende stören, dass etwas nicht ganz abgeschlossen scheint, bitte meldet euch und beschwert euch bei mir, ich garantiere euch ich gebe euch Auskunft über die Zukunft jeder Person (oder auch Sache), bei der ihr findet die Auflösung hat gefehlt oder war nicht zufriedenstellend.

Bereits das nächste Kapitel ist das letzte Kapitel. Danach folgen nur noch 2 kurze Epiloge. Aber keine Angst, das letzte Kapitel hat ebenso wie dieses 39 Word Seiten.


	126. Ein weiter Weg

**A/N: **Wieder Musikempfehlungen: Daughter – Youth und Beethoven – Moonlight Sonata.

Wir nähern uns dem Ende dieser gemeinsamen Reise, hierbei handelt es sich um das letzte Kapitel. Darauf folgt noch ein zweiteiliger aber kurzer Epilog. Danke, dass ihr mich auf dieser sehr, sehr langen Reise begleitet habt. Wenn ihr mir sobald ihr auch die zwei Epiloge gelesen habt noch einen abschließenden Review hinterlassen wollt, würde ich mich wirklich sehr freuen. Abschließende Worte von mir werden noch folgen. Vorerst: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**123 Ein weiter Weg**

Von allen Räumlichkeiten bot sich nach wie vor das Ministerbüro am meisten an. Sie hatten das Büro in einen Konferenzraum umfunktioniert. Xenophilius Lovegood war davon zwar nicht sonderlich angetan, aber selbst er hatte es hingenommen. Fred stand am Fußende des Tisches und wartete einen Moment ab, während alle sich setzten und noch unvollendete Gespräche zu Ende führten.

Für Hogsmeade waren Xenophilius und Phoebe gekommen, ganz wie Fred erwartet hatte. Der Wald hatte Bill, Fleur und Sinistra geschickt. Aus dem Refugium kamen Angelina, Ella und Rhonda. Letztere übernahm eine Doppelrolle, da sie gemeinsam mit Patty und Dobby auch für den Elfenteil der Allianz sprach. Die Kobolde hatten als Vertreter Hulgrag, Gesrog und Ezzegla geschickt, wie ihn Patty zuvor informiert hatte. Carl, Ginny und Draco sprachen wie üblich für das Ministerium. Die Vertreter und Vertreterinnen Hogwarts waren Theodore, Zacharias, Luna, Lisa, George, Snape und McGonagall. Fred wusste von George, dass Lisa anstelle von Morag gekommen war, die es im letzten Moment trotz der Wichtigkeit die sie dem Treffen selbstverständlich einräumte, nicht fertig gebracht hatte, Padma zurück zu lassen.

„Die Zeitungen sind fertig.", meinte Fred, ehe er das Treffen offiziell begann, „Ich hörte alle haben sie gesehen?"

Zustimmung ging durch die Runde.

„Gibt es Einwände oder können wir sie sofort liefern?", fragte er.

Es war der erste Testlauf für ihr Verfahren zur Aufnahme eines Stimmungsbildes. Jeder und jede behexte den kleineren Würfel der vor ihnen lag und sie leuchteten alle grün auf. Vor jeder Gruppe befand sich auch noch ein größerer Würfel. Auch diese erstrahlten in Grün.

„Ausgezeichnet.", meinte Fred und gab ein Signal, dass jene die für die Auslieferung verantwortlich waren, erreichen würde, „Dann möchte ich unser erstes Treffen beginnen. Ihr hattet alle Zeit Punkte in unsere Liste einzutragen, gibt es noch Ergänzungen, oder können wir fortfahren? In letzterem Fall bitte ich um grünes Licht."

Niemand hatte eine Ergänzung vorzubringen.

„Uns ist allen bewusst, dass wir keine Zeit zu verlieren haben, aber es ist wichtig, dass wir unsere Positionen klären und unsere Vorstellungen erörtern. Diese Diskussionen können wir gewiss nicht alle heute führen, aber es ist nötig, dass wir uns in ein paar prinzipiellen Punkten einigen und absprechen und nicht gegeneinander arbeiten.", meinte Fred, „Daher ist der erste Punkt, der den ich als ersten vorgeschlagen habe: Wollen wir gemeinsam einen Revolutionsrat gründen?"

„Und wie genau soll dieser Rat aussehen, Mr Weasley, sehen sie sich an, wir alle kommen in unterschiedlicher Zahl, wir haben andere Entscheidungsverfahren.", wandte natürlich im selben Moment Xenophilius Lovegood ein.

„Während der ganzen Zeit hat es sich für die meisten von uns bewährt Plena abzuhalten und auf Konsensbasis zu entscheiden.", brachte sich Zacharias in die Diskussion ein, „Ich denke nicht, dass wir das ändern sollten."

„Wie Mr Weasley korrekt sagte, ist Zeit allerdings ein Problem, können wir es uns also wirklich leisten so lange zu diskutieren bis niemand mehr ein Veto vorbringt?", gab Xenophilius zu bedenken, der nicht völlig begeistert schien, „Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass wir uns damit behindern und selbst im Weg stehen."

„Ich wäre nicht abgeneigt ein System einzuführen, das diese Gefahr eindämmt.", meinte Fred, der das System an sich nur ungern aufgeben wollte, die Problematik aber durchaus ernst nahm.

„Und wie stellen sie sich das vor?", fragte Xenophilius.

„Eine Möglichkeit wäre es im Falle dass es sich nur um ein Mitglied einer Gruppe handelt, die Gruppe selbst ihre nominierten Mitglieder neu wählen lässt. Wird das Mitglied das ein Veto bringt erneut gewählt wissen wir, dass große Teile der Fraktion dahinter stehen und das Veto ein wesentliches ist.", überlegte er.

„Aber sollte nicht jedes Mitglied unabhängig davon gehört und als ganzes wahrgenommen werden?", fragte Lisa.

Fred nickte und verstand weshalb Morag mit der Entscheidung leben konnte Lisa an ihrer Stelle den Platz zu geben, sie waren offenbar auf einer Linie.

„Das ist natürlich ein berechtigter Einwand.", war Fred auch selbst nicht recht von seinem Lösungsvorschlag überzeugt.

„Es wäre auf jeden Fall eine Option in solchen Fällen darüber zu sprechen ob ein Mehrheitsentscheid genügt. Wir sollten das abhängig davon machen wie dringend die Entscheidung ist.", schlug Carl vor.

„Und was wenn eine ganze Fraktion sich querstellt?", fragte Angelina plötzlich und musterte dabei Xenophilius.

„Wir sind nicht an den Revolutionsrat gebunden, wenn der Bedarf besteht können wir ihn jederzeit wieder auflösen.", erklärte Fred.

„Wieso gründen wir ihn dann überhaupt erst?", schüttelte Gesrog den Kopf, „Ohne jegliche Verbindlichkeit ist es etwas schwer die ganze Sache ernst zu nehmen."

„Wenn jemand nicht mitmachen will, tut er es doch sowieso nicht mehr und arbeitet wieder alleine.", meinte Patty jedoch.

„Das ist wahr.", räumte Gesrog ein, „Dennoch wäre es mir ganz recht, wenn alle Anwesenden zumindest ein paar verbindliche Regelungen einführen. Der Anstand würde es zumindest gebieten den Rest zu informieren, sollte jemand den Rat nicht länger ernst nehmen. Ich denke wir würden uns besser fühlen, wenn wir etwas Schriftliches in der Hand hätten."

Der Kobold deutete bei diesen Worten auf die anderen beiden Kobolde. Nach kurzer Diskussion erklärten sich die Fraktionen bereit sich zu dem Rat zu bekennen, würden sie ihn denn gründen. Das genügte den Kobolden. Sie einigten sich trotz Xenophilius' Bedenken auf ein Konsenssystem, das so funktionierte, dass bei nur einem Veto innerhalb der einzigen Fraktion die ein Veto vorbrachte, intern innerhalb der Fraktion abgestimmt wurde ob ein Mehrheitsentscheid getroffen werden sollte. Es blieb den Fraktionen überlassen wie sie diese Abstimmung gestalten, nur in dringenden Fällen – über die Dringlichkeit musste Konsens herrschen – wäre eine Abstimmung bindend. In dem Fall des Vetos einer einzigen Fraktion konnte die Fraktion selbst sich auf Wunsch neutral erklären und die Aktion nicht unterstützen, sie aber zulassen. Im Falle, dass eine Fraktion alleine eine Aktion nicht zulassen wollte müsste der Revolutionsrat entscheiden, ob er das Veto anerkannte oder die Auflösung des Rates in den Raum stellte. Vorerst waren keine fraktionslosen Mitglieder zugelassen, aber zu Beginn jeden Monats würde die Option neu aufgerollt und darüber entschieden werden. Der Beitritt neuer Fraktionen war auch nur möglich, wenn alle Fraktionen sich positiv dafür aussprachen.

Gänzlich zufrieden waren sie alle nicht, aber es kam ihren Wünschen und der Notwendigkeit rasche Entscheidungen zu treffen am nächsten. Der Revolutionsrat wurde von allen Mitgliedern gewünscht, jede Fraktion trat bei, und wie von den Kobolden erbeten, hielten die Fraktionen schriftlich fest, dass sie sich bis zum Zeitpunkt wo sie in einem Treffen ihren Austritt bekannt gaben an die Gültigkeit der Entscheidungen des Rates halten würden. Bei Vergehen dagegen konnte der Rat die andere Fraktion mit Sanktionen belegen, die je nach Härte des Verstoßes ausfallen würden.

„Und was ist nun mit ihnen Mr Weasley?", fragte Xenophilius schließlich, „Wem schließen sie sich an? Oder haben sie nicht vor ein Teil des Revolutionsrates zu sein?"

Alle Augen waren nun auf ihn gerichtet, alle Welt wartete darauf, dass er selbst Farbe bekannte.

„Ich nehme an, sie wollen mich nicht wieder haben?", fragte Fred und überraschte Xenophilius damit nicht schlecht.

Phoebe war eindeutig unzufrieden mit der Möglichkeit die sich da auftat.

„Er ist nicht vertrauenswürdig.", meinte sie zu ihm.

„Nun, das schöne an unserem System ist, dass wir für unsere Fraktion den Mehrheitsbeschluss beibehalten haben. Mr Weasley kann uns mit keinem Veto behindern und er kann uns beide nicht überstimmen.", meinte er zu Phoebe und sah dann zu Fred, „Sind sie sich also sicher, dass sie gerade uns beitreten wollen?"

Bill war doch etwas entsetzt, Aurora Sinistra gab nur vor es zu sein. Fleur schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, sie wusste nicht recht was sie davon halten sollte. Wichtiger war ihm George, der war nur recht interessiert. Angelina hingegen war offensichtlich verwirrt.

„Ich bin mir sicher.", meinte Fred und Xenophilius rückte zur Seite und machte Platz, kaum hatte Fred sich gesetzt, gab Xenophilius ihm einen kleinen Würfel.

Fred wusste genau weshalb Xenophilius ihn bei sich haben wollte. Für Entscheidungen die Phoebe nicht guthieß hatte er Fred, für den umgekehrten Fall Phoebe, er nahm nicht an, dass die beiden sich auf etwas einigen würden. Genau da aber würde Fred Xenophilius enttäuschen.

Als wieder Ruhe in den Raum eingekehrt war, ging es weiter.

„Ich denke nun ist es an der Zeit darüber zu sprechen, was für eine Welt wir aufbauen wollen.", brachte Theodore vor, „Zacharias und ich haben die Möglichkeiten diskutiert die der DA-Struktur am meisten zusagen würden. Da Anarchie sich auch direkt nach der Revolution nicht sofort umsetzen lassen wird und wir außerdem auch noch die Muggel und ihre Regierung zu bedenken haben, ist das was uns vorschwebt eine direkte Demokratie. Durch Magie könnten wir den Verwaltungsaufwand, der entsteht überraschend klein halten."

„Wie stellen sie sich das vor?", schüttelte Xenophilius den Kopf, „Wir haben nicht nur die Muggel und ihre Regierung, wir haben auch noch andere magische Regierungen, ohne einen Repräsentanten oder eine Repräsentantin, die auch über eine gewisse Entscheidungsmacht verfügt wird es wohl etwas schwierig."

„Mit den Muggeln haben wir keinerlei Diskussionsbedarf, wir koexistieren seit Jahrhunderten ohne entdeckt worden zu sein.", meinte Aurora Sinistra, „Die anderen magischen Regierungen sind da eher das Problem."

„Wir würden einen Rat wie diesen vorschlagen. Jeder kann Teil sein, wenn er oder sie möchte, und der Rat kann dann entweder gemeinsam mit den anderen Regierungen verhandeln oder ein Mitglied als Repräsentanten oder Repräsentantin wählen.", erklärte Zacharias den Vorschlag näher.

„Ich denke sie stellen sich das etwas einfach vor.", schüttelte Xenophilius den Kopf, „Zum einen ist nicht jeder und jede politik-interessiert, zum anderen gibt es da draußen auch immer noch Todesser und Todesserinnen, denen das sehr gelegen käme, das System für sich zu missbrauchen und schließlich einen Putsch zu wagen. Was wir im Moment brauchen ist eine starke Regierung, die verhindert, dass das Land im Chaos versinkt, an das alte Ministerium zurückgeht oder von Todessern und Todesserinnen überrannt wird."

„Das ist es was wir im Moment brauchen.", meinte Theodore, „So lange die Revolution noch im Gange ist kann der Revolutionsrat bestehen bleiben. Aber wir müssen weiter denken und an dem arbeiten was den Rat später ablösen soll."

„Und ich sage ihnen die Leute werden auch in sechs Monaten, einem Jahr, fünf Jahren nicht soweit sein.", schüttelte er den Kopf, dann aber zuckte er mit den Schultern, „Wissen sie was, belassen wir es dabei. In einigen Jahren, wenn der Rat immer noch besteht, werden sie mich verstehen. Der Rat wird dann ohnehin die Aufgabe der Regierung übernommen haben und ich gehe davon aus, dass wir alle hier der Ansicht sind das Volk solle die Wahl haben wer es vertritt. Mit welchem Verfahren das Volk wählt können wir immer noch entscheiden, wenn es soweit ist."

Trotzdem er seinen Einwand quasi zurückzog hinterließ es bei vielen einen fahlen Beigeschmack. Selbst Phoebe schien einen Moment abzuwägen.

„Möglicherweise wäre es eine Option einen Termin für die automatische Auflösung des Rates festzulegen.", schlug Fred vor.

„Und wenn uns das furchtbar ungelegen kommt, weil wir mitten in einem erbitterten Kampf mit dem Ministerium sind?", fragte Xenophilius ihn, „Ja genau, dann verschieben wir die Frist. Aber ich sage ihnen, belassen wir es dabei. Was ich ihnen hier sage lässt sich mit keiner Maßnahme vermeiden, und sie werden verstehen, dass es nichts Schlechtes sein muss."

Gemurmel wurde lauter, als plötzlich jemand an der Tür klopfte. Carl entschuldigte sich und ging an die Tür. Er nahm einen Stapel entgegen und ging zurück an den Tisch.

„Meine Damen und Herren, ich fürchte ich muss unsere momentane Diskussion unterbrechen. Es ist ein akuter Fall eingetreten, der unsere sofortige Aufmerksamkeit verlangt.", erklärte er und verteilte die Tagespropheten und mit ihnen eine Art Memo, die ihnen wohl irgendwie durch Agenten und Agentinnen innerhalb des Ministeriums zugespielt wurden.

Fred war entsetzt, es sah nicht gut für sie aus.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Taylor Terrell, der britische Muggelminister empfing Palley nach seiner Unterredung mit Ethelyn Quincy.

„Ich bin froh, dass du deine Puppen heute zuhause gelassen hast.", meinte er kaum hatte er die Tür geschlossen.

„Und was haben sie dir unterbreitet?", fragte Palley.

„Sie erzählten natürlich von deinem Projekt, und der Absicht die Muggelwelt schon bald mit Artefakten auszustatten die sie vor Zauberern und Hexen schützen könnten.", meinte Terrell, „Aber leider leider kamen die furchtbaren Todesser und Todesserinnen dazwischen, die um jeden Preis verhindern wollen, dass Muggel mehr Macht bekommen, ihr größter Wunsch wäre es sie zu unterdrücken und zu versklaven."

„Aber sie, das rechtmäßige Ministerium, sind so zauberhaft und tapfer und stellen sich dem allen entgegen.", lachte Palley und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl.

„Den anderen Ministerien sind die Hände gebunden, weil sie ähnliches in ihrem Land befürchten, sollten sie eingreifen. Daher müssen die Menschen ihnen nun zeigen, dass sie nicht zu unterschätzen sind. Und dann erst in einigen Monaten, wenn das Projekt erfolgreich war und es Artefakte für alle gibt, werden wir die Menschen darüber informieren, dass Magie real ist.", erzählte Terrell weiter.

„Und wie ich dir empfahl hast du ihr Spiel mitgespielt und sie wiegen sich nun in der Sicherheit, du würdest glauben die nächste Entscheidung selbst getroffen zu haben und sie hätten dir damit die Kontrolle überlassen.", lachte Palley begeistert auf.

„Natürlich, ich habe sie also warten lassen, mir das Spiel im Fernsehen angesehen und sie danach wieder zu mir gerufen und erklärt ich würde ihnen Kräfte zur Verfügung stellen, aber nur, wenn die Geheimhaltung sofort aufgehoben wird, da es zu gefährlich wäre zu riskieren, dass die Rebellen und Rebellinnen das Volk als erstes adressieren und wir somit auch wenn wir gute Gründe für unser Geheimnis hatten von der Presse als Lügner und Lügnerinnen verrissen werden."

„Wunderbar.", freute sich Palley.

Terrell lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und drehte sich dann zum Fenster.

„Es hat sich wirklich gelohnt diese Diktatur zu unterstützen, du hattest Recht, Benoit."

„Warum auch in eine weit entfernte Diktatur investieren, wenn wesen eine im eigenen Land hat.", grinste Palley verschlagen.

„Und andere kümmern sich um die Preise von Öl.", amüsierte sich Terrell, „Wenn wir erreicht haben was wir wollen, dann ist Magie das wichtigste Wirtschaftsgut."

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

In Berlin angekommen entschied Hayley sich dazu Leute anzusprechen und sie darum zu bitten mit ihrer Karte Einkäufe für sich selbst zu erledigen, weil sie dringend Bargeld brauchte. Sie erklärte ihnen der Chip sei fehlerhaft, deshalb wäre eine Behebung nicht möglich, und die Bank in Australien arbeite bereits daran, aber da sie wusste, dass ihr Hotel keine Kreditkarten annahm und sie erst am am nächsten Tag wieder in eine Bank gehen könnte, um zu sehen, ob sich nicht doch etwas machen ließe, wäre es furchtbar dringend.

Hayley war sich bewusst, dass sie nicht den besten Platz dafür ausgewählt hatte, aber ein Kauf außerhalb des Flughafens würde ihrer Großmutter bestimmt rasch auffallen, zu rasch vielleicht. Es wäre schlimm genug, wenn sie nicht wie geplant in wenigen Stunden in Warschau landen würde. Als sie bemerkte, dass Sicherheitsleute auf sie aufmerksam wurden, bekam Hayley die Panik. Schnell entfernte sie sich, wurde aber natürlich verfolgt. In ihrer Panik begann sie zu laufen, das denkbar schlechteste, was sie tun konnte.

Die Frau rief etwas aber Hayley sprach kein Wort Deutsch und konnte sich nur zusammenreimen, dass sie gewiss gesagt hatte wesen solle sie stoppen. Hayley fühlte sich mit einem Mal unglaublich dumm, natürlich war diese Idee völlig wahnsinnig. Dann geschah etwas, das sie nicht verstand. Plötzlich hielten viele Leute an und sahen hinauf zu einem Nachrichtenbildschirm.

„Honey, weißt du was da steht?", fragte eine Frau plötzlich ihren Mann, sie mussten dem Akzent nach Iren sein.

„Ich denke es ist eine Werbung. Da steht: Magie ist real.", erklärte er.

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum. Hayley musste weiter, die beiden hatten bestimmt schon aufgeholt. Entsetzt schrie sie auf, als sie sich umdrehte, sie standen direkt hinter ihr, sahen sich um, und liefen an ihr vorbei. Irritiert blieb Hayley stehen, als die Frau von gerade sie anrempelte.

„Oh dear, es tut mir so leid, ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen.", war sie überrascht.

„Schon in Ordnung.", meinte Hayley.

„Bist du auf der Suche nach etwas?", fragte die Frau dann besorgt und fühlte sich durch die gleiche Sprach offenbar gleich verbunden.

„Jemand hätte mich abholen sollen. Aber offenbar hat das nicht geklappt.", meinte Hayley.

„Wohin musst du denn?", fragte die Frau.

„England.", erklärte sie.

„Nicht mit dem Flieger?", war sie überrascht.

„Nun, eigentlich war es geplant, dass Freunde mich abholen und wir gemeinsam eine Tour durch Deutschland und Frankreich machen.", erklärte Hayley.

„Wir haben einen Mietwagen bestellt und fahren in Richtung Hannover.", meinte der Mann, „Es ist nicht die richtige Richtung, aber falls es nur darum geht England zu erreichen, wäre es eine Option über Holland zu reisen."

Hayley lächelte, das Glück schien auf ihrer Seite zu sein. Hannover wäre immerhin schon ein guter Anfang.

Sie hatte auch weiterhin Glück, jedoch führte sie der Weg doch in Richtung Frankreich, da ein junger Franzose auf dem Heimweg aus dem Urlaub sie gerne bis nach Calais mitnahm, wo er wohnte. Sie verstanden einander zwar nicht besonders, da sie kein französisch und er kaum Englisch sprach, aber es störte sie nicht sonderlich, sie war von der langen Reise ohnehin sehr mitgenommen.

„Impossible!", schüttelte er dann plötzlich den Kopf und machte den Radio lauter, „Sie sagen Magie ist real!"

„Bestimmt ein Scherz.", meinte Hayley im Halbschlaf, erinnerte sich dann aber an ihre Erlebnisse in Australien.

Die Angst in ihr den Verstand zu verlieren, erwachte zu neuem Leben. Für einen Moment hielt sie sich für töricht. Ihre verzerrte Realität versuchte sie davon abzuhalten nach England zu reisen, vielleicht täte sie gut daran es bleiben zu lassen? Nein, sagte sie sich, damit würde sie einräumen diesen Wahnideen Glauben zu schenken, ihnen Platz einräumen, das durfte nicht geschehen.

„Calais.", meinte er Stunden später, sie hatten das Gespräch nicht weiter geführt, da sie einander ohnehin nur missverstanden, „Euro Tunnel? Fähre?"

Sie ließ sich zu der Fährenstation bringen und verabschiedete sich von dem jungen Franzosen. Als sie das Gebäude jedoch erreichte, fand sie es geschlossen vor.

„Hallo? Hallo?", rief sie, „Ist hier irgendjemand."

Ein Mann lief auf sie zu und fing an in Französisch auf sie einzureden, aber sie verstand kein Wort.

„Magie ist real!", begriff er endlich, dass sie nur Englisch sprach, konnte offenbar aber nur wenig Wörter, „Zugesperrt! Viele Tage! Tunnel auch! Kein Flugzeug! Kein Weg nach England!"

Hayley blieb nichts anders übrig als zurück in den Ort zu gehen, da sie kein Taxi finden konnte und ohnehin Geld sparen musste. Am Weg begegnete sie ein paar Jugendlichen. Sie kamen auf sie zu, jubelnd und fragten sie etwas, das Hayley nicht verstand.

„Magie ist real!", jubelten sie, als sie begriffen, dass sie Englisch sprach, „Bist du eine von ihnen?"

„Eine von ihnen?", schüttelte sie nur den Kopf.

Die Jugendlichen zuckten nur mit den Schultern und eilten weiter, offenbar völlig außer sich. Hayley fragte sich ob es irgendein Slogan war, eine Show vielleicht die gerade sowohl in Deutschland als auch in Frankreich sehr angesagt war. Es dämmerte bereits und sie wusste nicht wohin mit sich. Verzweifelt setzte sie sich mit ihrem Tramperrucksack an den Straßenrand. Nun war sie in einem Land gelandet in dem sie sich kaum verständigen konnte und es gab offenbar tatsächlich keinen Weg nach England. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach versuchen nach Warschau zu reisen, und dort wie vorgesehen in ein paar Tagen ihre Reise weg vom europäischen Kontinent antreten.

Es war nicht ihre Art zu verzagen, aber mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich völlig verloren. Als Reifen vor ihr quietschten erschrak sie daher. Woher war dieser Bus gekommen? Sie sah sich um, da war keine Haltestelle. Irgendwie sah er aus wie ein englischer Doppeldeckerbus.

„Steig ein!", rief ihr plötzlich eine junge Frau zu, auf Englisch.

„Was? Ich verstehe nicht.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Dennoch stand sie auf und schon kam die Frau zu ihr und packte ihren Koffer.

„Aber wohin fahren wir denn?", verstand sie nicht.

„Nun, normalerweise machen wir keine derart weiten Fahrten.", meinte die Frau, „Aber es sieht aus als führe kein anderer Weg nach England, nicht wahr?"

„Woher...", sie schrak zurück.

„Steig ein! Steig ein!", drängte die Frau und obwohl Hayley erst dachte es wäre am besten einfach wegzulaufen, weil ihr alles sehr seltsam vorkam und die Leute die sie im Bus erspähte höchst eigenartige Gestalten waren, aber dann dachte sie es wäre wohl an der Zeit in den Wahnsinn einzutauchen, der sie ohnehin früher oder später einholen würde.

„Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter!", begrüßte die Frau sie nun endlich.

„Im was?", schüttelte Hayley den Kopf.

„Hinsetzen!", schrie die Frau ganz plötzlich so laut, dass ihre Ohren surrten.

Als der Bus mit unglaublichen Tempo losfuhr konnte Hayley sich gerade noch anhalten, fast wäre sie auf eine alte Frau gestürzt, die sie missmutig ansah, während sie eine maunzende schwarze Katze streichelte.

„Ich habe noch keine Karte.", meinte Hayley, während sie sich rasch auf einen freien Platz setzte.

Sie tat gut daran, denn ohne das Tempo zu reduzieren, machte der Bus ein gewagtes Manöver und fuhr eine 180 Grad Kurve.

„Dauert es noch lange?", murrte die alte Frau, „Das war wirklich ein schöner Umweg."

„Ja, ein schöner Umweg!", freute sich die junge Frau offenbar, und ging nicht darauf ein, dass Hayley den Mangel eines Tickets angesprochen hatte, „Wir sind bestimmt die einzigen die heute das britische Festland verlassen haben! Ist das nicht ein Wahnsinn? Umsturz und Revolution und wir machen einen Abstecher nach Frankreich obwohl alle Grenzen geschlossen sind."

„Aber wieso sind sie das?", schüttelte Hayley den Kopf.

„Hast du denn gar nichts mitbekommen? Das gestürzte Ministerium hat sich direkt an das britische Volk gewandt und natürlich auch gleich der ganze Welt und den Muggeln verkündet, dass es uns Hexen und Zauberer und all die wunderbaren magischen Wesen tatsächlich gibt."

„Bitte was?", Hayley war sich sicher, sie hätte jetzt endgültig den Verstand verloren.

„Ja ich weiß, nicht ideal für den Revolutionsrat, aber sie haben selbst eine Ansprache gehalten. Natürlich hat das alte Ministerium mit den Schutzartefakten für Muggel aufgetrumpft, aber sie haben gut gekontert. Wer wäre so dumm etwas mit sich zu führen, dass auch potentiell gefährlich sein könnte? Wieso sollten sie auch dem alten Ministerium mehr vertrauen als ihnen. Jeder würde ihnen natürlich seine Wahrheit auftischen.", erklärte die junge Frau.

Hayley verstand nicht ein Wort von dem was sie sagte.

„Aber es sieht gut aus für uns. Die Muggelregierung ist zwar offenbar immer noch überzeugt vom alten Ministerium, aber das magische Volk Englands steht überwiegend auf der Seite des Revolutionsrates. Sie schaffen endlich dieses furchtbare Heiratsgesetz ab und wollen Familien wieder zusammenführen und Lösungen finden für die Generation die sich durch das Gesetz im Entstehen befindet.", sprach die Frau aufgeregt weiter und genoss es offenbar es jemanden erzählen zu können für die es noch vollkommen neu war.

Hayley brauchte einen Moment, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Erlass 35e?", fragte sie dann.

„Den gesamten Erlass 35!", schüttelte sie den Kopf, „Meine Güte, wo warst du die letzten Monate."

„Ich war in Australien. Ich lebe in Australien.", war Hayley genervt, von dem was eindeutig ihrem kranken Hirn entspringen musste.

„Seltsam. Bist du dir ganz sicher? Wir sammeln für gewöhnlich nur britische Hexen und Zauberer ein."

„Vielleicht wurde ich ja in England geboren.", meinte Hayley ganz schnell weil sie die unerklärliche Angst überfiel sie könnte sonst aus dem Bus geworfen werden, dann erst dachte sie noch einmal über die Worte der Frau nach, „Hexe? Britische Hexe?"

„Na wie nennt ihr euch denn in Australien?", schüttelte die junge Hexe den Kopf.

„Vielleicht sind sie alle Schamanen und Schamaninnen.", schlug die alte Frau vor und ihre Katze schnurrte.

„Möglich.", meinte die junge Hexe, „Naja, jedenfalls sind wir jetzt hier. Vergiss nicht deinen Zauberstab oder habt ihr sowas in Australien auch nicht."

Hayley grinste nur leicht debil und klopfte auf den Rucksack, den sie sich auf den Rücken warf. Ihr Bedürfnis den Bus zu verlassen war nun sehr groß.

„Moment. Wo bin ich überhaupt?", fiel es ihr dann aber doch wieder ein, dass für den Fall dass sie in ihrem Delirium mit einem richtigen Bus gereist war, es vielleicht doch wichtig wäre Anhaltspunkte zu haben.

„Hogwarts natürlich.", erklärte die junge Frau, „Wundert mich gar nicht, sieht aus als hättest du noch einiges zu lernen."

Der Bus war schneller verschwunden, als sie antworten konnte. Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass sie mitten auf einer Wiese stand. Vor ihr türmte sich ein Schloss auf, hinter ihr lag ein Wald und daneben, weiter entfernt sah sie Lichter. Es konnte nur eine kleine Siedlung sein, nicht mehr.

Schnell öffnete sie ihre Tasche und zog ihr Telefon heraus. Sie wollte es zwar nur im Notfall benutzen, aber das war eindeutig ein Notfall.

„Netzsuche, aber natürlich.", seufzte sie.

„Hey, da ist jemand!", hörte sie dann auch schon eine Stimme.

Es beruhigte sie keineswegs, dass die Person Englisch sprach.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Kaum hatte der Rat entschlossen ein Statement abzugeben, nahm sich Snape Zeit den Rest des Tagespropheten anzusehen. Er war nicht der einzige.

„Professor!", griff Theodore nach dem Handgelenk von Snape.

„Ja, ich habe es auch gerade gesehen.", sah er ihn entsetzt an.

_**Todesser und Todesserinnen schlachten Soldaten und Soldatinnen ab**_

_Hermine Snape ist mit Hilfe einer Gruppe Todesser und Todesserinnen heute, nachdem sie zuvor beim Überfall auf Askaban gefasst wurde, die Flucht gelungen. Sie und ihre Todesser und Todesserinnen schlachteten die Soldaten und Soldatinnen, in deren Gewahrsam sie sich befand, brutal ab und gaben ihnen keine Gelegenheit sich zu ergeben. Hermine Snape und ihre Anhänger und Anhängerinnen werden bereits gesucht. Die Strafe für ihre Vergehen ist der Dementorenkuss._

„Rabastan.", schloss Snape und knüllte die Zeitung zusammen.

Ginnys Idee Hermine habe nur einen Trank genommen, der all ihre Erinnerungen völlig von ihr getrennt hatte, wurde dadurch viel unwahrscheinlicher. Aber er wollte nicht glauben, dass Rabastan bekommen hatte was er wollte, er wollte nicht glauben, dass Hermine nicht mehr am Leben war.

Daran zu denken, dass Rabastan sich ihrer sicher nicht so schnell entledigen würde, machte es allerdings nur noch schlimmer.

„Ich muss dorthin um Spuren zu suchen, ich muss sie finden.", war er drauf und dran aufzubrechen.

Aber Theodore hielt ihn zurück.

„Nein! Das ist Wahnsinn. Darauf warten sie. Das Ministerium weiß schließlich, dass wir nicht wirklich Freunde und Freundinnen der Todesser und Todesserinnen sind.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Und was schlagen sie dann vor, Mr Nott?", war Snape nicht begeistert, „Hermine könnte versucht haben uns einen Hinweis zu hinterlassen."

„Ich denke das Bild von der Stelle muss uns genügen. Geben wir es Colin, er wird wissen was damit zu tun ist.", war Theodore sich sicher.

„Darf ich sie daran erinnern, dass Mr Creevey sein Augenlicht verloren hat und es noch eine Weile dauern wird, ehe er mit magischen Augen ausgestattet werden kann?", meinte Snape.

„Wir werden für ihn sehen.", war Theodore jedoch überzeugt.

„Es ist erstaunlich wie viel Vertrauen sie in unsere Gruppe gefasst haben.", war Snape überrascht, aber auch irgendwo erfreut, was ihn fast irritierte.

„Wir sind schließlich nicht ohne Grund soweit gekommen.", versicherte ihm Theodore.

Zurück in Hogwarts trafen sie sich mit Colin. Tatsächlich war es ihm möglich mit Magie so weit in das Bild einzutauchen, als wären sie vor Ort.

„Sie haben einen ausreichend großen Ausschnitt fotografiert.", meinte Snape, „Ich denke sie hatten Recht Mr Nott, offenbar wollten sie, dass ich den Ort auf jeden Fall finde."

Sie suchten das Bild lange und intensiv ab, aber nichts war zu finden. Snape war überrascht, dass es Colin sogar gelang hinter Bäume, Steine und Leichen zu blicken, obwohl die Aufnahme aus einer anderen Richtung erfolgt war.

„Seht ihr auch alles?", fragte Colin, dem Dennis die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte.

Solange er selbst sich noch nicht zurecht fand unterstützen Dennis und Lara ihn so gut sie nur konnten.

„Das muss die Stelle sein an der sie Hermine festgehalten haben.", meinte Theodore und Colin fuhr auf seine Anweisungen hin näher heran.

„Da ist nichts zu sehen.", meinte Snape.

„Ganz genau. wesen sieht nur ihren Abdruck im Boden, aber er ist sehr klar umrissen. Das heißt ich würde vermuten, dass sie einfach aufgestanden ist. Sie hat sich nicht vor Schmerzen am Boden gewunden.", versuchte Theodore ihm etwas Positives zu finden, damit er etwas hatte an dem er sich festklammern konnte.

Er wollte schon etwas bissiges entgegnen, dachte dann aber an Su und verstand Theodores Absicht.

„Dennoch, es hilft uns nicht weiter.", schüttete Snape den Kopf.

„Zumindest sparen wir uns eine sinnlose, gefährliche Reise."

Snape nickte. Zufrieden war er nicht.

„Kommt schnell!", stürmte völlig unerwartet Luna ins Zimmer, „Der Fahrende Ritter hat uns Besuch bis vor die Tore gebracht."

Verwundert über diese Nachricht, entschied sich auch Snape zu sehen, was für soviel Trubel sorgte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Hermine schreckte aus dem leichten Schlaf in den sie gefallen war hoch, sie war sich völlig sicher, dass was sie eben geträumt hatte, kein Traum, sondern eine Erinnerung war. Sie fühlte es immer noch ganz genau und ließ ihre Hand auf ihrem Bauch ruhen. Sie brauchte Antworten, sie könnte keine Minute länger warten, weshalb sie aus dem Bett sprang. Sie sah hinaus zum Fenster, der Mond stand hoch und warf mattes Licht in den Raum. Irgendwie war der Raum unheimlich. Wie der Rest der Burg kam er ihr so fremd vor. Wo immer sie zuvor gelebt hatten, sie fühlte es ganz stark, es könnte nicht dieser Ort gewesen sein. Sie zog sich einen Morgenmantel über und ging an die Tür. Sie war nicht wirklich überrascht, als vor ihrer Tür zwei Männer wachten, Rabastan war sichtlich in Sorge und fürchte offenbar sie bald wieder zu verlieren. Sie fragte sich, ob es schon oft geschehen war.

„Wir haben die Anweisung sie zu begleiten.", meinte einer der Männer.

Er war ihr unheimlich, aber sie nickte. Sie zweifelte sehr daran, dass Rabastan sie in der Gegenwart von nicht vertrauenswürdigen Leuten zurücklassen würde.

„Ich möchte zu Rabastan.", erklärte Hermine und sie setzten sich in Bewegung.

Rabastan saß mit einigen seiner Leute am Kamin. Als er Hermine sah, erhob er sich sofort.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er sogleich besorgt, „Du solltest dich schonen, nach dem was du durchgemacht hast. Du kannst unmöglich erholt sein."

Das alles erschien ihr nebensächlich

„Rabastan, wo ist meine Tochter?", konnte sie nicht länger warten.

„Raus!", befahl Rabastan und unerwartet schnell erhoben sich die Anwesenden und räumten das Zimmer.

„Ich weiß, ich hatte eine Tochter.", war Hermine sich völlig sicher, „Wo ist sie?"

Als Rabastan bitter aufseufzte wusste sie bereits, dass nichts Gutes nachkommen könnte. Als sie es wagte seine Augen zu betrachten, von denen sie wusste, dass sie alles verraten würden, brach sie schluchzend zusammen.

Rabastan half ihr auf die Beine und führte sie zu einer Couch auf die er sich mit ihr setzte. Er zog sie an sich.

„Es war ihr Werk.", meinte er bitter und gab beruhigende Laute von sich, ehe er ihr Haar küsste.

„Aber ich verstehe nicht, wer war dieser Mann. Ich kann mich nicht an sein Gesicht erinnern, aber es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, dass ihn begleitet. Ich weiß, dass es nicht du gewesen bist. Wieso war dieser Mann bei mir als ich meine Tochter auf die Welt brachte. Warst du denn nicht ihr Vater?", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Doch.", meinte Rabastan, und offensichtlich schmerzte es ihn, „Es ist dieses Heiratsgesetz."

„Erzähl mir alles!", forderte sie nun.

„Bist du sicher, dass du schon in der Verfassung bist es zu hören?", fragte er sie und für einen Moment hatte sie ein anderes Gefühl, für einen Moment lag in seinen Augen etwas Wahnsinniges.

Er merkte, dass sie leicht von ihm rückte.

„Ich wollte dich nicht verängstigen.", entschuldigte er sich, „Es ist nur alles andere als eine schöne Geschichte."

„Früher oder später muss ich mich ihr stellen, nicht wahr?", meinte jedoch Hermine und so lenkte er ein und begann zu berichten.

„Du und ich wir sind was wesen als reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen bezeichnet. Über viele Generationen hatten wir nur Zauberer und Hexen in unserer Familie, die ebenfalls nur solche in ihrem Stammbaum hatten.", erklärte Rabastan, „Bedingt durch unser Blut ist die Magie in uns stärker, konzentrierter wenn du es so nennen willst. Aber es gibt auch jene die kein reines Blut haben."

Hermine unterbrach ihn.

„Aber rein, das klingt doch seltsam, fast anmaßend.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Kurz dachte sie damit hätte sie ihn verärgert, doch schnell änderte sich sein unzufriedener Blick wieder und er lächelte sie an.

„Es sind Bezeichnungen die seit Jahrhunderten existieren, möglich, dass sie unpassend erscheinen, aber lass mich dir zuerst das wesentliche erzählen, ehe wir darüber diskutieren.", bat er sie und nahm ihre Hand.

„In Ordnung.", meinte sie, er hatte recht, im Moment war es essentiell das wesentliche zu erfahren und einen Überblick zu bekommen.

Rabastan blickte ins Feuer, während sie weiter seine Augen beobachtete in denen das Feuer sich spiegelte. Als er erzählte, war es fast, als wäre dieses Feuer kein Spiegelbild, sondern brannte wirklich in seinen Augen.

„Lange Zeit wurde respektiert, was wir waren. Niemand wagte unsere Stellung in Frage zu stellen.", erklärte er, und wurde plötzlich laut und wütend, „Aber dann, weil sie Angst vor uns hatten und der Neid von ihnen Besitz ergriff, meinten sie, wenn sie selbst nicht unsere Macht hätten, dann müssten sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um unsere Fähigkeiten zu schmälern, unsere magischen Kräfte zu reduzieren. Deshalb führten sie ein Heiratsgesetz ein, dass es uns unmöglich machte zu heiraten. Niemand mit reinem Blut sollte jemanden der selbst reines Blut hatte heiraten, damit wir irgendwann alle nur mehr durchschnittlich begabt wären, und die selbsternannten Mächtigen des Landes nicht um ihre Macht, die sie uns geraubt haben, fürchten müssten. Sie hassen uns weil wir besser sind als sie! Verstehst du das!"

Hermine schrak von ihm zurück, er wirkte nun tatsächlich als habe er den Verstand verloren. Erst hatte sie Angst etwas zu entgegnen, weil sie fürchtete es könnte ihm nicht gefallen, aber sie ertrug es nicht die Worte so stehen zu lassen. Es fühlte sich so falsch an.

„Aber ist es nicht hochmütig zu sagen wir seien besser, nur weil wir geboren sind wie wir geboren sind?", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Für einen Moment war er still, Hermine wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte, fürchte er würde seinen Zorn nun auch gegen sie richten. Dann aber wurde sein Blick wieder milde und er ging vor ihr in die Knie.

„Vergib mir, aber nach all dem was sie uns angetan haben, kann ich nicht mehr ruhig bleiben.", erklärte er und küsste ihre Hände viele Male.

Hermine ließ ihn gewähren, sie selbst teilte dieses Gefühl, das er beschrieben hatte, sie spürte selbst in sich, wie viel sie ihr angetan hatten, wie sehr sie sie hasste. Sie war sich so sicher, dass sie ihr viel genommen hatten, zu viel. Wie sie fürchtete wohl auch ihre Tochter, aber daran wollte sie nicht denken, noch nicht, erst musste sie hören, was wirklich geschehen war.

„Ich verstehe deinen Einwand.", lenkte Rabastan ein, „Aber glaub mir, ich habe es mir nicht ausgedacht. Es ist nichts daran zu ändern, dass Magie sich in jenen sammelt deren Eltern schon viel dieser Magie in sich trugen. Es ist der Lauf der Dinge, an dem nichts zu ändern ist. Und eigentlich wäre es nicht tragisch, wenn sie es nur akzeptieren könnten, anstatt uns vernichten zu wollen. Sie hassen uns weil sie nicht sein können wie wir!"

Hermine nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit, um zu verarbeiten was er gesagt hatte.

„Gibt es viele von uns?", fragte sie dann.

„Nicht mehr.", schüttelte Rabastan bitter den Kopf.

Sie waren also eine unterdrückte Minderheit und offenbar, und das fühlte auch sie, war so viel geschehen, dass sie mittlerweile zu sehr drastischen Mitteln griffen. Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie Gewalt nie besonders gut geheißen hatte, aber in ihr war dieser unbändige Drang sich zu rächen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie es verdient hatten, sie spürte es einfach.

„Weißt du, sie bezwichtigen uns der schwarzen Magie. Aber das tun sie nur, weil sie es nicht verstehen können, Hermine. Wahre Magie ist weder schwarz noch weiß.", sagte er überzeugt.

„Es kommt darauf an wie wesen sie einsetzt?", vermutete Hermine.

„Ganz richtig, und wenn wir sie im Dienste der Gerechtigkeit verwenden, dann kann sie doch nichts schlechtes sein.", meinte er.

„Und es gibt auch keinen anderen Weg, mehr, nicht wahr? Ich fühle so deutlich, dass es das einzige ist, was noch als Option geblieben ist.", sprach Hermine aus, was sie tief in sich so klar und deutlich empfand.

Rabastan lächelte zufrieden und strich eine ihrer Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Als er sie berührte, obwohl er sie fast glückselig ansah, hatte sie kurz ein Gefühl, als würde etwas nicht stimmen. Als wäre etwas nicht ganz richtig, aber sie konnte die Ursache nicht ausmachen.

„Meine Tochter!", drängte sie daher, in der Hoffnung ihr Gefühl könnte sich dadurch erklären.

„Auch wenn es uns unmöglich war so zu heiraten, dass es vom Ministerium anerkannt wurde vermählten wir uns nach alten Traditionen, aber so lange wir unser Band nicht auch rechtlich besiegelt hatten, beschlossen wir uns weiter als Verlobter und Verlobte zu bezeichnen, damit wir niemals vergessen würden wofür wir kämpfen."

Es klang so stimmig, so sehr wie etwas, das sie tun würde. Sie fühlte sich sofort als die Frau, die genau so gehandelt hätte, und auch wenn ihr jegliche Erinnerung fehlte, sie konnte es sich vorstellen und sie war sich so sicher, dass ihre Vorstellungen der Realität entsprachen. Ihre Augen leuchteten, da sie sich endlich wieder zu fassen glaubte.

„Du wurdest schwanger.", meinte er dann so schnell, dass sie schlucken musste, „Da das Ministerium dazu übergegangen war Kinder wie unseres noch im Mutterleib zu töten und es keinen sicheren Weg gab das Land rechtzeitig zu verlassen baten wir einen Freund uns zu helfen. Er sollte dich heiraten und vorgeben der Vater unseres Kindes zu sein. Er muss es gewesen sein, an den du dich erinnerst."

Hermine ließ auch das wieder sinken und versetzte sich zurück in ihrem Traum, versuchte den Mann von dem sie sprachen zu erfassen.

„Ich habe so gemischte Gefühle, wenn ich an ihn denke.", erklärte sie, „Auf der einen Seite fühle ich mich ihm auf so tiefe Weise verbunden, auf der anderen, ist da dieser Graben und irgendwie sehe ich auch immer eine unheimliche Fratze vor mir wenn ich an ihn denke. Es ist als wäre er jemand der zu schrecklichen Dingen fähig ist."

Rabastan nickte und drückte ihre Hand dann fester.

„Er hat uns auf die abscheulichste Weise betrogen, Hermine.", erklärte Rabastan, „Erst isolierte er dich von uns allen, gab vor es wäre das Ministerium, machte dich mehr und mehr abhängig von ihm. Zwang sich dir auf und... weit schlimmeres. Er bemächtigte sich nicht nur deines Körpers sondern auch deines Geistes, wollte dich brechen, doch als er sah, dass du ihn niemals aufrichtig lieben könntest tat er dir das grausamste an, das noch in seinen Möglichkeiten lag. Natürlich wollte er selbst nicht gestehen, dass er das Ministerium verraten hatte, also fand er einen Weg die gemeinsame Lüge doch noch zu seinen Gunsten zu wenden. Er sagte ihnen, dass er sich nur deshalb bereit erklärt hatte, weil er dem Ministerium mit dem Kind etwas liefern wollte anhand dessen sie demonstrieren und präsentieren konnten wie falsch es für jene reinen Blutes ist sich untereinander fortzupflanzen."

Hermine hielt es nicht aus, es war Folter, jedes Wort das er sagte brannte auf ihrer Seele.

„Hör auf, hör auf!", schrie sie unter Tränen und wollte aufspringen, sie durfte nicht hören was noch kam, sie würde es nicht verkraften, „Ich will es nicht hören!"

„Aber du musst!", schrie er sie an und hielt sie fest, hinderte sich daran sich loszumachen, „Du musst es hören um zu verstehen wer du bist!"

„Nein.", wimmerte sie und versuchte weiter sich loszumachen, sein Griff schmerzte, „Du tust mir weh."

Sie verstand nicht, weshalb er ihren Wunsch nicht respektieren wollte, weshalb er ihr nicht nur körperliche sondern auch seelische Schmerzen zufügen wollte. Er ängstigte sie, weil sie als er sie mit diesem unheimlichen Blick anstarrte für einen Moment glauben ließ, er hätte sogar Gefallen daran sie derart zu foltern.

„Unsere Tochter hatte ein kurzes und entsetzliches Leben. Sie wurde schlechter gehalten als jedes Versuchstier und was ihr angetan wurde ist zu grässlich, als dass du es jemals hören wollen würdest, aber ich werde es dir sagen, ich werde dir alles sagen, damit du verstehst wer du bist. Damit sie nicht erreichen was sie wollten und dich ruhig stellen. Denn nichts anderes wollen sie, weil sie längst begriffen haben, dass sie dich selbst zu ihrer gefährlichsten Feindin gemacht haben. Weil sie wissen, dass die Macht in dir so groß ist, dass sie alle dich nicht halten können, wenn du nur losgelassen wirst."

„Bitte sag es nicht.", flehte sie, aber er war grausam, so unglaublich grausam zu ihr, er zeigte kein Mitleid, kein Verständnis, spendete keinen Trost, während er ihr jedes Detail der Folter beschrieb, der ihre Tochter ausgesetzt war. Sie schrie auf, weil es ihr nicht nur seelische sondern körperliche Schmerzen bereitete das alles zu hören.

Als er fertig war, lag Hermine am Boden und wünschte sie wäre einfach nur tot. Wünschte sie könnte noch einmal alles vergessen. Jedes Wort, das er gesagt hatte, fühlte sich so wahr an, zwar war es seltsam verzerrt und irgendwie glaubte sie fast, ihre Tochter wäre nicht nur eins, sondern viele, so viele Menschen, aber es änderte nichts an ihrem Hass, den sie endlich wieder ganz klar spürte, der endlich wieder die Grundlage gefunden hatte, die sie ihm entzogen hatten.

„Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich getan habe, was ich getan habe?", fragte Rabastan.

Nur kurz kam der Gedanke in ihr hoch, dass es nur irgendwelche Menschen waren, die vielleicht selbst Opfer des Systems war, Rabastan schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können.

„Wiederhole die Worte, die du zu denen unserer Gruppe erkoren hast.", meinte er plötzlich, „Deine eigenen Worte Hermine. Wiederhole sie: Wer nicht mit uns ist, ist gegen uns. Wer sich nicht gegen sie stellt, unterstützt sie, macht ihnen den Weg frei, ermöglicht und rechtfertigt ihr Handeln. Wer sich nicht wehrt, steht im Weg. Wer auf der falschen Seite steht, blockiert eine neu bessere Welt und muss der Zukunft weichen."

„Das alles habe ich gesagt?", war Hermine überrascht, auch wenn sich Teile davon anhörten, als könnten sie stimmen.

„Hermine.", meinte Rabastan und nun sah sie wieder wie sehr er sie tatsächlich liebte, voller Bewunderung sah er sie an, seine Augen glänzten, „Du bist der Kopf dieser Bewegung!"

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Fred wartete den passenden Moment ab. Xenophilius hatte sich zum ersten Mal zurückgezogen, um ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Phoebe saß draußen vor dem Eberkopf, alleine. Sie hielt eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey in ihrer Hand.

„Klare Nacht.", meinte Fred und blieb dicht bei ihr stehen.

Phoebe gab einen Laut von sich, der wohl Zustimmung ausdrücken sollte, aber auch ihr Desinteresse an einem Gespräch mit ihm.

„Du siehst die Sache also wie Xenophilius?", fragte Fred.

„Welche Sache?", fragte sie zwar, der Ton aber drückte eindeutig ihre Abneigung weiter mit ihm zu sprechen aus.

„Der Rat wird der Rat bleiben, was auch passiert. Wir werden es sein, die eine neue Regierung kontrollieren und das ohne absehbares Ende.", meinte Fred.

„Was wir wollen ist gut. Wenn es nötig ist, müssen wir die Leute wohl zu ihrem Glück anhalten.", meinte sie und nahm einen Schluck von ihrer Flasche, sie klang nicht annähernd so überzeugt, wie sie es wohl beabsichtigt hatte.

„Sie dazu zwingen meinst du wohl.", und sah sie ernst an, so flüchtig er sie auch nur kannte, er hatte ein ungefähres Gefühl dafür bekommen welcher Form des Widerstandes sie sich eigentlich zugehörig fühlte.

Mit einem Mal blickte Phoebe zu ihm hoch, er sah ihr an, dass sie ihn anfahren wollte, ein „was weißt du schon" an den Kopf schleudern, doch er blickte sie nur starr an, von seinen Worten überzeugt genug um sich nicht beirren zu lassen. Und tatsächlich, ihre anfängliche Wut wich Entsetzen über sich selbst.

„Ja.", nickte Fred, „Es wird Zeit wieder zurück auf den Weg zu finden."

Phoebe bedeutete ihm neben ihr Platz zu nehmen.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Minerva hatte darauf bestanden, dass Dean und Justin sie auch begleiten würden, während sie die junge Frau in einen der freien Schlafräume begleiteten. Sie meinte sie wäre ohnehin schon verunsichert genug und offenbar war es Dean und Justin tatsächlich gelungen ihr einen Teil ihrer Angst zu nehmen. Er selbst hielt es für unnötig, aber es war ihm zu lästig mit Minerva darüber zu diskutieren.

„Und der Fahrende Ritter hat dich tatsächlich in Frankreich abgeholt?", war Justin immer noch schwer begeistert von dem, was nun längst ein Fakt war.

Das konnte noch ein langer Abend werden, befürchtete Snape und in Anbetracht dessen, dass der morgige Tag auch sehr lange werden würde und er eigentlich jede freie Minute damit verbringen wollte, kam ihm das alles höchst ungelegen.

„Viel interessanter, Mr Greengrass, ist die Frage, weshalb Ms Higgs nicht weiß weshalb sie eine britische Hexe ist.", meinte er, „Ich denke wir sollten in Betracht ziehen die Bibliothek aufzusuchen."

Wie zu erwarten war, sah Justin ihn nur verwirrt an, die Blicke von Hayley und Dean waren zumindest mehr gespannt.

„Meine Großeltern stammen aus Polen. Der Rest meiner Familie stammt aus Australien. Ich denke wir könnten schon irgendwelche englischen Vorfahren haben, allerdings nicht in den letzten paar Generationen.", meinte sie und schien sich langsam mit der neuen Realität abzufinden.

„Polen?", wurde die Sache zum ersten Mal überhaupt interessant für ihn, „Vielleicht müssen wir doch nicht so weit gehen."

Da Justin ihn derart planlos ansah, erbarmte sich Snape und erklärte es auch für ihn, ehe er noch begann lästige Fragen zu stellen, die sie nur aufhalten würden.

„Als britische Hexe würde auch jemand gelten, die über viele Generationen hinweg nur reinblütige Vorfahren aus England in ihrem Stammbaum hat.", meinte Snape und zog das Foto und den Pass von Reynaud aus seinem Umhang.

„Sie kennen nicht zufällig diesen Mann?", fragte er Hayley.

„Tomasz Kosko.", las sie, „Aber ich verstehe nicht, dieser Mann, er sieht aus wie mein Großvater, aber mein Großvater heißt Janek Maly und ist seit Jahren tot."

„Und ich dachte Reynaud wäre vorsichtig genug Transformationen an sich vorzunehmen.", war Snape überrascht wie einfach er dieses Problem gelöst hatte, vermutete aber, dass Reynaud Gründe hatte sein Aussehen nicht zu verändern.

„Was genau hast das zu bedeuten, Severus?", fragte nun Minerva.

„Das heißt ich werde Reynaud Lestrange in das Grab befördern in dem er vorgibt seit Jahren zu liegen.", meinte Snape zornig, „Ich denke nämlich, dass es nicht Hermine ist, die Rabastan als den angeblichen Schandfleck der Familie Lestrange, eliminieren möchte."

Sein Blick fiel auf Hayley.

„Ich verstehe nicht.", schüttelte sie wieder und wieder Kopf, verstand aber offenbar genug um sich bewusst zu sein, dass ihr Leben bedroht war.

„Es liegt auf der Hand, Ms Higgs.", begann er und umriss ihr knapp die Problematik des reinen Blutes und der Haltung der Lestrange Familie ehe er fortfuhr, „Ihr Großvater wollte alles in seiner Macht stehende tun um ihre Mutter und auch sie zu schützen. Dazu gehörte es auch für den Fall, dass sein Geheimnis ans Tageslicht kommen würde, eine falsche Familie parat zu haben, die er anstelle ihrer opfern könnte, wenn es ihm gerade gelegen käme."

Minerva nahm sich Zeit Hayley mehr über die Welt der Magie aufzuklären, die halbe Zeit allerdings war Hayley davon überzeugt, dass alles nur ihren Wahnvorstellungen entsprach, was es nicht gerade einfach machte.

„Die große Frage ist wie ist es Reynaud, wenn ihre Theorie denn stimmt, gelungen ihre Magie zu verbergen.", wunderte sich Minerva gerechtfertigterweise.

„Ist ihnen selbst jemals aufgefallen, dass sie zaubern können?", wandte sich Snape erst an Hayley ehe er Theorien äußern würde.

„Ein paar Leute stürmten das Lokal in dem ich arbeite und richteten wohl ihre Zauberstäbe auf uns. Alle hatten danach vergessen was geschehen war, nur ich nicht. Und dann habe ich mir heißes Wasser über die Hände geschüttet, aber ich habe mich nicht verbrannt.", fasste sie zusammen, Snape vermutete sie war mittlerweile an dem Punkt angelangt an dem sie zwar nicht glaubte was geschah, aber einfach einmal mitarbeitete, weil sie meinte es wäre ohnehin gleichgültig, das war ihm im Moment von all ihren Anwandlungen die liebste, „Und dann kam meine Großmutter nachts in mein Zimmer und rief: Imperio! Dann erklärte sie mir wie meine Reise zu verlaufen hätte und wie ich mich verhalten müsste."

„Interessant.", meinte Snape, „Der Zauber hatte also keinerlei Wirkung auf sie."

„Imperio ist doch ein starker Zauber um von unbeabsichtigter Magie abgewehrt werden zu können.", begann auch Minerva sofort zu begreifen.

„Eines ist zumindest klar, Ms Higgs ist eine Lestrange, wer sonst läuft in die Zimmer seiner Nachfahren, um sie mit einem Imperio zu belegen.", schüttelte Snape den Kopf, „Was den Rest betrifft, das können wir testen. Impedimenta!"

Hayley sah ihn nur irritiert an. Minerva McGongall weitete entsetzt die Augen.

„Severus, sie können doch nicht einfach...", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Exakt, wie sie sehen kann ich es nicht.", meinte er nur schlicht als Hayley sich bewegte.

„Unfassbar.", konnte Minerva es nicht glauben.

Trotz Minervas Entsetzen kam Snape nicht darum herum, einige Zauber an Hayley zu testen, um sicherzugehen, dass es kein Zufall war. Minerva wurde laut, als er auch schwarze Magie einsetzte. Er jedoch war mittlerweile unbesorgt, und das gerechtfertigt, denn kein Zauber zeigte auch nur die geringste Wirkung.

„Nun, jetzt haben wir unsere Antwort. Aber offenbar kann Ms Higgs ihren Zustand zumindest bedingt kontrollieren, sonst hätte der Fahrende Ritter sie niemals finden können."

„Was ist mit mir?", verstand Hayley nicht im geringsten und wurde wieder unruhiger.

„Offenbar verfügen sie aus Gründen, die ich ihnen noch nicht nennen kann, über eine Immunität gegenüber Magie. Es würde auch erklären weshalb sie bisher keine Anzeichen für Magie gezeigt haben, oder nur sehr wenige. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihre Großeltern dachten sie seien tatsächlich ein Squib wie ihre Mutter.", erklärte Snape.

„Squibs, das waren die magischen Eltern geborenen Kinder ohne magische Fähigkeiten, die die Lestrange Familie in ihren Reihen ausmerzen will, richtig?", hatte Snape langsam Hoffnung, dass sie begriff, zumindest aber hörte sie aufmerksam genug zu.

„So ist es. Wobei es in ihrem Fall gleichgültig wäre. Rabastan findet es tragisch genug, dass sie das Kind eines Squib sind.", meinte Snape.

Minerva warf ihm eine finsteren Blick zu, als wäre es in dieser Situation wirklich sinnvoll sie nicht vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen.

„Das ändert einiges.", meinte Snape, war aber klug genug nicht seinen ganzen Plan vor Minerva zu offenbaren, „Mit ihrer Hilfe könnte es uns gelingen Reynaud auf uns aufmerksam zu machen, und...", nun wandte er sich an Minerva, „...ich denke wir sind uns alle einig, dass er zumindest seinen Beitrag leisten sollte, um das Unrecht, das er angerichtet hat, wieder gut zu machen."

„Glauben sie in der Tat er wäre bereit uns zu helfen?", bezweifelte Minerva.

„Wir haben seine richtige Enkeltochter.", meinte er und bedeutete Hayley mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hatten.

„Und sie meinen er würde uns glauben, dass wir ihr etwas antun würden, sollte er uns nicht unterstützen?", hielt Minerva es für lächerlich.

„Ihnen wir er es nicht glauben.", meinte Snape, „Aber mir, deshalb sollten wir uns davor hüten zu offenbaren, dass sie irgendetwas mit diesem Plan zu tun haben."

„Das wird etwas schwierig sein, wenn Reynaud in Erfahrung bringt, wo sie Ms Higgs untergebracht haben.", gab Minerva zu bedenken.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde sie anderswo unterbringen.", meinte Snape, was Minerva gar nicht begeisterte, „Vorerst sollten wir eine Plan schmieden, wie wir Reynaud auf uns aufmerksam machen."

Er war doch irritiert, als Hayley ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Natürlich, es muss meine kranke Phantasie sein, ich meine es liegt doch an der Hand, dass er diese andere Familie überwachen wird, also besuchen wir sie einfach.", sagte sie sofort.

„Wie schon erwähnt ist Hermine in den Händen Rabastans, das ist das Problem an der Sache.", schnaufte Snape, da sie wohl doch nicht so gut zuhörte, wie es den Eindruck gemacht hatte.

„Aber sie sprachen von Familie, also dachte ich es geht um mehr als nur eine Person. Ich wusste nicht, dass Hermine keine Familie mehr hat.", rechtfertigte sich Hayley.

„Doch, Hermine hat eine Familie, ihre Eltern.", meinte Snape beiläufig, auch wenn es nichts zur Sache tat.

„Sehen sie, das verstehe ich jetzt nicht ganz. Wenn ihre Eltern zu dieser Familie gehören, die mein Großvater sich ausgesucht hat, warum sollte er sie dann nicht überwachen? Irgendjemand hat doch die Rolle meiner Mutter inne, nicht wahr?"

Das Mädchen wollte es wohl einfach nicht verstehen.

„Aber ihre Familie tut nichts zur Sache.", schüttelte Snape den Kopf, und wusste nicht, was er ihr noch sagen soll.

„Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten!", schimpfte Hayley und ging auf ihn zu und packte ihn völlig unerwartet am Arm und rüttelte daran, „Was für ein dummer Traum ist denn das, hören sie denn nicht, ihre Eltern sind ihre Familie und wir brauchen diese Familie. Ja ist denn das zu glauben."

Und mit einem Mal verrstand er sie, verstand jedes Wort.

„Interessant, sie können ihre Kräfte auch ausdehnen.", meinte Snape, und sie sah ihn nur noch verzweifelter an, „Reynaud hat offenbar einen Zauber über Hermines Eltern gelegt, der sie uns völlig irrelevant erscheinen lassen sollen."

„Sie sehen also ein, dass wir zu Hermines Eltern gehen sollten?", war Hayley schon etwas erleichterter.

Sie atmete auf als Snape nickte.

Minerva erschrak: „Sie denken doch nicht ernsthaft daran sich an dieser Sache aktiv zu beteiligen. Bedenken sie, dass sie im Gegensatz zu uns keine Magie wirken können."

„Nun ja, aber im Grunde bin ich doch die beste für diese Mission, schließlich kann mir Magie nichts anhaben.", begann Hayley Snape in der Tat zu begeistern, was er nicht vermutet hätte, „Außerdem ist das meine Wahnvorstellung, ich denke ich sollte mit der Handlung gehen."

Ihr Nachsatz erinnerte ihn aber daran, dass sie einfach dachte, sie hätte den Verstand verloren und dieser Umstand versetzte sie in einem Zustand in dem sie es im Grunde tatsächlich so war, dass sie ihren Verstand verloren hatte. Da er Hermine lebend zurück haben wollte, ignorierte er diesen Umstand jedoch, umso leichtfertiger sich Hayley dem Vorhaben – wie er es ohnehin vorgesehen hatte – anschließen würde desto besser.

„Ich denke wir sollten unverzüglich aufbrechen.", meinte Snape.

„So überstürzt?", konnte Minerva es nicht fassen.

„In ein paar Stunden haben wir wieder ganz andere Sorgen, solange der Großteil des Landes schläft, wird niemand uns vermissen.", erklärte er, „Denn sie denken doch nicht etwa, dass ich und Ms Higgs alleine aufbrechen werden."

Minerva machte sehr große Augen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, genau das habe ich eigentlich erwartet.", konnte sie es kaum glauben, „Aber es freut mich, dass ich mich geirrt habe."

„Ich nehme nicht sie mit.", stellte er dann sofort klar.

Minerva verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Nun Severus, das habe ich auch in der Tat nicht angenommen."

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Ich möchte dieses Mädchen sehen, das wir mitgenommen haben.", war es Hermine plötzlich ein unglaubliches Bedürfnis.

Rabastan nickte, erhob sich und reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr auf die Beine zu helfen.

„Wenn es dir ein Anliegen ist, dann lass uns zu ihr gehen."

Sie folgte ihm vorbei an den vielen Wachen, die er überall im Schloss zu ihrer Sicherheit positioniert hatte, und den Patrouillen, die ihnen ständig begegneten, durch lange Gänge bis zu einer kleinen schmalen Tür, vor der gleich vier Wachen warteten.

Sie traten auf Rabastans Befehl hin beiseite und es war ihnen nur zu viert und gemeinsam mit Rabastan überhaupt möglich die Flüche aufzuheben, die auf der Tür lasteten.

„Wir müssen sichergehen.", meinte Rabastan, „Die Gefahr, die das Mädchen darstellt, sollte sie aus ihrer Zelle entkommen, ist nicht zu unterschätzen."

„Ist da unten etwas wichtiges?", wurde Hermine allerdings das Gefühl nicht, los, dass die Wachen mehr bewachten als nur ein junges Mädchen.

„Ich würde nichts von Bedeutung in der Nähe einer Agentin des Ministeriums zurücklassen.", meinte Rabastan und nahm ihre Hände, „Glaube mir, wir haben aus all unseren Fehlern gelernt."

Er küsste ihre Hände und lächelte sie an, so dass sie nicht umhin kam als ihm zu glauben. Warum auch sollte gerade er sie belügen? Gerade er, mit dessen Gefühlen gegenüber denen die sie selbst hasste und verachtete, sie so stark übereinstimmte.

Als sie die finstere Wendeltreppe hinunter nahmen, war es aber ein beklemmendes Gefühl, das sich plötzlich in ihr breit machte. Die Gänge erinnerten sie an etwas.

„Askaban.", entwich es ihr plötzlich, aber sie wusste nicht weshalb.

Sogleich blieb Rabastan stehen und zog sie näher an sich.

„Ich weiß, es erinnert daran, und so sehr ich mich auch freuen will, dass deine Erinnerungen langsam wieder zurück zu kommen scheinen, vielleicht wäre es besser diesen Weg erst morgen zu gehen, wenn du ausreichend geschlafen hast."

Seine Sorge rührte sie, aber sie konnte jetzt nicht aufhören. Sie musste ergründen, was da noch in ihr verborgen lag.

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung. Es erinnert mich nicht wirklich, das Wort lag mir nur plötzlich auf der Zunge.", beschwichtigte sie.

Etwas unzufrieden nickte er und ließ sie nicht los, während sie den Rest des Weges beschritten. Als sich ein langer Gang vor ihnen erstreckte, glaubte sie kurz eine Stimme zu hören. Aber es war nicht wirklich eine Stimme, viel mehr war es die Emotion die ihr das Gefühl gab sie hätte genau das was sie jetzt empfunden hatte empfunden, als jemand zu ihr sprach.

„Ist jemand in meinen Armen gestorben?", fragte sie und schluckte, es musste einfach so sein, das Gefühl war so deutlich.

Rabastan nickte.

„Wir haben viele verloren. Und vielen ist abscheuliches widerfahren.", erklärte er.

Sie konnte nicht sagen was, und sie wollte ihn nicht bitten es ihr zu erzählen, aber sie fühlte so deutlich, was sie jedes Mal, wenn etwas geschehen war empfunden hatte. Nicht jedes Gefühl war gleich, aber jedes endete in dem Zorn gegen das Ministerium. Trotzdem keine Erinnerungen mit ihren Gefühlen einher gingen, sie wusste einfach, dass sie die emotionalen Abdrücke der damit ursprünglich einhergehenden Erinnerungen sein mussten.

Sie gingen noch eine Weile, ehe Rabastan mit ihr nach links bog. Hinter einer Gittertür lag eine kleine, finstere Zelle in der sich nichts befand außer das zusammengekauertes Knäuel, zu dem das Mädchen geworden war. Sie zitterte. Vermutlich nicht nur vor Kälte, auch wenn die Temperaturen hier sehr rau waren.

Hermine war hin und her gerissen, ganz leise sprach eine Stimme in ihr, dass was sie sah nicht rechtens war. Aber viel lauter spürte sie, dass das Mädchen verdiente wie es behandelt wurde.

„Soll ich sie für dich ans Gitter holen?", fragte Rabastan.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, doch ehe sie etwas sagte, rief plötzlich jemand Rabastans Namen und kam auch schon um die Ecke.

„Es gibt... Uneinigkeit.", meinte der Mann und sah während er kurz zögerte Hermine an.

„Ist es dringend?", fragte Rabastan.

Der Mann sagte nichts, der Blick genügte.

„Ich bin sofort zurück. Bewege dich nicht von der Stelle.", meinte er zu Hermine und eilte mit dem Mann davon.

Immer noch unsicher, was genau sie von dem Mädchen wollte, richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf sie. Sie war immer noch nicht sicher, was sie mit ihr machen sollte. Da sie unschlüssig war probierte sie, wie das Mädchen wohl auf einen Wärmezauber reagierte. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, dann hörte sie auf zu wimmern, sah sie irritiert an, da war immer noch dieser tiefe Hass in ihren Augen.

„Wieso hasst du mich so sehr?", fragte sie, „Ist es wirklich weil du es nicht erträgst, dass Meinesgleichen mehr Magie in sich trägt?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie kann wesen jemanden für etwas hassen, für das er oder sie nichts kann, sich nicht einmal ausgesucht hat. Wenn du hasst, dann solltest du jemanden für seine oder ihre Taten hassen. Das ist wofür wir Verantwortung tragen."

Das Mädchen starrte sie nur ungläubig an.

„Wie heißt du überhaupt?", fragte sie und war sich sicher den Schweigezauber aufgehoben zu haben, aber sie schwieg.

„Du willst also nicht reden.", schnaufte sie und war doch überrascht, als das Mädchen plötzlich auf seinen Hals deutete, und verzweifelt immer wieder dagegen klopfte.

Sie hielt es zwar für unwahrscheinlich, aber vielleicht war es kein gewöhnlicher Schweigezauber gewesen, vielleicht waren ihre Stimmbänder durch einen Zauber beschädigt worden. Die Heilzauber die sie kannte hatten offenbar auch keine Wirkung.

Die Sache erschien ihr doch seltsam. Sie blickte sich um, von Rabastan fehlte noch jede Spur. Das Mädchen versuchte unterdessen irgendetwas zu sagen, stampfte wütend am Boden auf, weil Hermine nicht verstehen konnte was sie von ihr wollte. Für einen Moment überfiel sie eine Unsicherheit, aber dann erinnerte sie sich an Rabastans Worte, die Agentin war gefährlich, sie konnte nicht ausschließen, dass sie nur auf einen Moment mit ihr alleine gewartet hatte, natürlich war ihr nach der Frage nach ihrem Namen nun völlig klar, dass ihr Gedächtnis noch immer nicht zurück gekehrt war. Sie hielt sich für dumm dafür, ihr diese Information zugespielt zu haben. Sie war nicht besonders geübt, wenn es um Gedächtniszauber ging, und die Gesellschaft des Mädchens wurde ihr zunehmend unangenehm, weshalb sie sich entschloss zumindest um die Ecke zu sehen, um herauszufinden wo Rabastan blieb.

„Rabastan.", murmelte sie leise und ging um die Ecke.

Jegliche Spur von ihm fehlte. Sie ging einige Schritte in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren, alles war verlassen. Deshalb kehrte sie um, probierte die andere Richtung und vernahm nach einer Weile endlich Stimmen. Sie wollte schon rufen, doch dann hörte sie etwas, das sie stutzig machte.

„Wir können ihn unmöglich weiterhin hier unten lassen, in zwei Stunden verlagern wir ihn in den anderen Kerker.", erklärte Rabastan.

„Das bedeutet wir müssen alles ein weiteres Mal aufbauen.", meinte ein Mann unerfreut.

„Es ist essentiell. Nun, da die Mysterienabteilung in der Gewalt der Rebellen und Rebellinnen ist, haben wir keine andere Möglichkeit.", war Rabastan sehr aufgebracht.

„Natürlich, Rabastan. Verzeihung.", wurde der Mann kleinlaut.

Hermine verspürte den unbändigen Drang zu sehen, was sich in den Raum zutrug. Vorsichtig schlich sie nach vorne, sah um die Ecke. Sie sah Rabastan und drei Männer, alle waren ihr abgewandt. In einer Ecke, ihr zugewandt, doch mit geschlossenen Augen, befand sich ein gefesselter, übelst zugerichteter Mann. Der ganze Raum war gefüllt von seltsamen Gerätschaften. Sie versuchte auszumachen, worum es sich handeln konnte, und warum Rabastan ihr nicht davon erzählte. Ihr war unwohl und sie bekam einen Anflug von Panik, erinnerte sich an seinen wahnsinnigen Blick. Dann plötzlich riss der Mann am Boden die Augen auf und sah sie direkt an, sie gab einen Laut von sich, da sie so erschrak und stolperte rückwärts. Sie sah Rabastans alarmierten Blick in dem auch etwas bösartiges lag. Die anderen Männer richteten sofort die Zauberstäbe auf sie.

„Halt! Es ist nur Hermine!", rief er sofort und streckte dann seine Hand in ihre Richtung, „Komm zu uns. Ich dachte zwar es wäre besser damit noch zu warten, aber es hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass du nicht lange auf mich warten wirst."

Sie spürte bis tief in ihre Knochen, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er sie so empfangen würde. Tatsächlich hatte sie angenommen, er würde eine Maske fallen lassen und dahinter käme eine Fratze zum Vorschein.

„Meine Güte, du zitterst ja.", meinte er besorgt, als sie ihm endlich die Hand reichte, „Ich denke es wäre besser wir gehen nach oben."

„Aber was ist das hier?", fürchtete sie niemals darum zu erfahren, sollte sie sich jetzt abwimmeln lassen.

„Wenn du meinst du willst dich erst umsehen, nur zu, aber ich erkläre dir gerne alles oben am Kamin. Wenn wir ihn heute mitsamt seinen Gerätschaften umsiedeln, hast du noch weit mehr als genug Zeit, dich mit allem vertraut zu machen und dann weißt zumindest schon womit du es zu tun hast.", schlug er vor.

„Oh.", war sie regelrecht überrascht über das Angebot, „Ich dachte nicht, dass das eine Option wäre."

Rabastan lächelte sie an.

„Nun, da du schon wieder auf den Beinen bist und ganz offenbar Interesse zeigst, bin ich gewiss der letzte der dich daran hindert dich wieder unserer Aufgabe zu widmen. Wenn es dir zu viel wird, habe ich keine Zweifel, dass du mir bescheid geben wirst. Wir alle würden es verstehen.", band er sie so bereitwillig mit ein, dass sie sich fast schlecht dafür fühlte ihm für einen Augenblick derart misstraut zu haben.

Wie immer entging es ihm nicht. Er legte seine Hände an ihre Wangen und legte seine Stirn an ihre.

„Denk nicht, ich vergesse was du durchgestanden hast.", meinte er, „Und immer noch durchstehen musst. Ich könnte dir niemals verübeln misstrauisch zu sein. Wenn ich etwas aus meiner Zeit in Askaban mitgenommen habe, dann das Wissen darum wie es ist ständig Mächten schutzlos ausgeliefert zu sein, ständig betrogen und hintergangen zu werden. Du bist nicht alleine damit, hörst du?'"

Hermine klammerte sich an ihn und nickte, während sie die Tränen der Verzweiflung schluckte. Sie war zu stolz hier vor allen einen derartigen Zusammenbruch zu erleiden.

„Lass uns gehen.", meinte Rabastan und führte sie zurück nach oben.

Er brachte sie wieder an den Kamin. Er bewegte den Zauberstab und zwei Tassen und eine Kanne flogen herbei. Kaum war sie gefüllt, landete die Tasse mit wohl temperierten Tee in ihrer Hand.

„Ich will dir jetzt etwas wichtiges und ganz wesentliches sagen.", meinte Rabastan und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen, sie war unsicher was kommen würde, aber sein Blick gab ihr Zuversicht, „Sobald dir etwas seltsam erscheint oder du misstrauisch wirst, komm einfach zu mir, stellst Fragen. Wir arbeiten zwar an einer Lösung für dein Problem, aber bis dahin sollst du dich nicht hier bei uns so fühlen wie bei ihnen in der Gefangenschaft. Du bist wieder hier bei uns! Zurück zuhause! Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr von Herzen, als dass du dich hier wieder wohl und sicher fühlen kannst."

Er legte ihr die Hand auf ihre Schulter, sein Griff war fest und ermutigend. Sie hatte keine Angst mehr vor ihm. Sie nahm eine Hand von der Tasse, die sie umklammert hatte, und streckte sie nach ihm aus. Rabastan wusste erst nicht, was sie vor hatte und war fast erschrocken, als sie die Hand auf seiner Brust, direkt über seinem Herzen ruhen ließ.

„Heute, immer wieder, überkam mich Panik, weil mich diese Gefühle überfielen, die mir einreden wollten, dass du es nicht gut mit mir meinen könntest.", meinte sie, und da war etwas Angst in seinen Augen, „Was immer mir in dieser Gefangenschaft widerfahren ist, offenbar hat es mir das Vertrauen in alle genommen. Selbst in dich. Aber das ist nicht länger so. Auch dachte ich heute, dass ich dir gegenüber zwar tiefe Gefühle gehegt hatte, aber ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es Liebe war."

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch sie bedeutete ihm zu schweigen.

„Was immer ich auch für dich gefühlt haben mag, ich bin mir sicher, ich habe mich dir noch nie so zugetan gefühlt wie heute.", erklärte sie, „Immer wenn ich Angst hatte, du würdest dich plötzlich, in ein Monster verwandeln, mir nicht länger wohlgesinnt sein, hast du all meine Zweifel völlig entkräftet. Immer rechnete ich mit dem aller schlimmsten, und ich bin mir sicher, du musst gefühlt haben wie abweisend ich dir gegenüber war..."

„Aber das ist doch nur verständlich, du weißt nicht einmal wer du bist.", schüttete er den Kopf und streichelte durch ihr Haar.

„Das stimmt nicht.", widersprach sie, „Ich weiß wer ich bin. Ich bin Hermine Selwyn, Verlobte von Rabastan Lestrange, und bald, sehr bald seine Frau."

Sie musste vorerst nicht mehr wissen, um ihm zu vertrauen. Mit der Hand, die auf seinem Herz ruhte, griff sie nach seinem Hemd, zog ihm so an sich. Seine Augen glänzten voller Freude und Begierde, als er sich über sie beugte und ihre Lippen zu einem innigen Kuss verschmolzen. Sie konnte so deutlich spüren, wie lange er diesen Moment ersehnt hatte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Snape war nicht überrascht, dass der Zauber auch Hermines Eltern selbst beeinflusst hatte. Er hoffte Hayley würde den Zauber nicht vollständig brechen, unter den momentanen Umständen wäre es gut, sie damit geschützt zu wissen, auch wenn ihre Übersiedlung ins Refugium nun eindeutig notwendig geworden war.

„Ja, Hermine war wirklich schon lange nicht da.", meinte ihr Vater zwar schien aber aus dem Umstand keinerlei Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Snape versuchte ihnen auf harmlose Weise zu erklären, dass es hoffentlich nicht lange dauern würde, ehe ein Zauberer, der ihnen nicht wirklich gut gesinnt war, hier eintreffen würde. Er stellte ihnen die Anwesenden als Hermines Freunde und Freundinnen vor, mit Ausnahme von Hayley.

Theodore und Luna hatten nichts besseres zu tun, als jeden einzelnen Gegenstand der Grangers genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Die Grangers schien es zumindest leicht zu irritieren. Remus hatte sich daran gemacht, Tee für alle aufzusetzen und Hermines Mutter sah immer wieder zur Küchentür, weil es sie offenbar nervös machte, wenn jemand fremdes darin herumhantierte. Da Snape immer noch mit seinen Erklärungen beschäftigt war, saß sie aber schlichtweg im Esszimmer fest. Narcissa saß am Tisch und tat nichts außer manchmal das Gesicht zu verziehen, was vor allem Hermines Vater leicht verstörte. Justin und Dean unterhielten sich begeistert mit Hayley über Australien und ihre Weltreisepläne. Eine leise Ahnung die er lieber ignoriert hätte, da solche Dinge für ihn höchst uninteressant waren, sagte ihm, dass beide offenbar ganz angetan von ihr waren. Es war aber auch wirklich der ideale Zeitpunkt, um zu flirten, dachte Snape genervt.

„Wo steckst du Reynaud?", murmelte er keine zwanzig Minuten – die ihm wie drei Stunden vorkamen – später, während Remus gerade zum Besten gab, welche Teemischungen er empfehlen konnte. Überraschenderweise fühlte sich sogar Narcissa bemüßigt, wenn auch nur mit kurzen Bemerkungen am Rande, am Gespräch teilzunehmen.

Mittlerweile hatte Mrs Granger keine Bedenken mehr Remus in ihre Küche zu lassen, sie schien eher darauf zu hoffen, dass er bald eine neue Kanne Tee aufsetzte. Theodore und Luna amüsierten sich über eine elektrische Zahnbürste, die aus Gründen die Snape gar nicht verstehen wollte, mitten am Esstisch herumstand. Mr und Mrs Granger waren eben ein Zahnarzt und eine Zahnärztin sagte er sich. Würde Reynaud noch länger auf sich warten lassen, würde er auf jeden Fall Dean und Justin mit irgendwelchen erdachten Aufgaben betrauen, denn er konnte nicht mehr hören, wie sie sich Hayley anbiederten. Es fiel ihm schwer zu ertragen auf welch absurde Weisen diese Menschen versuchten sich von den jüngsten tragischen Ereignissen abzulenken. Er selbst wollte keinesfalls auch nur eine Sekunde vergessen, was seine Aufgabe war. Die Vorstellung was Rabastan Hermine jetzt in diesem Moment möglicherweise antat, bereitete ihm aufgrund der emotionalen Intensität selbst körperliche Beschwerden. Sein Magen schmerzte. Er musste sich setzen, und kaum tat er das, stand auch schon eine Tasse Tee vor ihm. Er fragte sich ob er Remus dafür hassen oder sich bei ihm bedanken sollte.

„Es hat keinen Zweck.", meinte Snape, kaum hatte er den Tee ausgetrunken, und stand auf.

Zur Verwirrung aller richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Hayley.

„Das wird jetzt furchtbar weh tun.", meinte er.

Glücklicherweise begriff Hayley schneller als die anderen, was sein Plan war.

„Hör zu Reynaud, entweder du kommst freiwillig, oder ich werde deine Enkeltochter eine Weile schreien lassen.", erklärte er und meinte als nichts geschah, „Crucio!"

Eines musste wesen Hayley lassen, sie war eine exzellente Schauspielerin. Er hatte sich schon gewundert, wie es ihr gelungen war bei den stümperhaften Flirtversuchen von Dean und Justin weiterhin ernst zu bleiben. Ihre Schreie irritierten den Rest sehr, da sie nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnten, ob Hayley vielleicht doch nicht so resistent waren, wie sie erst dachten. Mr und Mrs Granger schrien auf, weshalb Narcissa sich entschied sie mit einem Zauber zu belegen, der sie völlig gleichgültig machte. Er würde im Anschluss wohl ihr Gedächtnis modifizieren müssen.

„Es ist mir ehrlich zu dumm. Wenn er nicht kommt, brauchen wir sie eigentlich nicht.", meinte Snape.

„Avada..."

Ein Wind ging durch das Zimmer und Reynaud reagierte wie erwartet. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war dass Snape den Umstand bedacht hatte. Als Reynaud nach Hayley griff, verstand er sofort, dass er einen Zauber angewandt hatte, der es so aussehen ließ, als stünde sie ganz woanders.

„Expelliarmus!", meinte Snape, während die anderen ihn daran hinderten sich vor Snapes Zauber zu schützen, da er ihre Flüche abwehren musste.

Natürlich hatte Reynaud immer noch die Möglichkeit schnell zu verschwinden, aber ihm war klar, dass er Hayley nicht mit sich nehmen konnte.

„Wieso behauptest du das wäre meine Enkeltochter, Severus?", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Höchst interessant.", meinte er und blickte kurz zu Hayley, aber ehe er sie einzusetzen versuchte – ihre Trefferquote beim kontrollierten Einsatz ihrer Kräfte war erschreckend niedrig – wollte er sehen, ob eine Theorie die er mittlerweile hatte sich bestätigen würde.

„Wie steht es mit deiner angeblichen Tochter? Um sie machst du dir keine Sorgen?", fragte Snape.

Reynaud drehte sich kurz zu Mrs Granger und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wieso sollte ich das?"

Das wiederum war höchst interessant, er zweifelte daran, dass Hermine den Zauber verhängt hatte, auf der anderen Seite, war es nicht allzu weit hergeholt.

„Du warst immer ein Freund Severus, deshalb bin ich gekommen, nicht wegen deiner Drohung. Es ist nur sinnlos das Mädchen da sterben zu lassen, am Ende hat sie noch reines Blut. Dir ist ja einiges zuzutrauen.", meinte Reynaud.

„Und immer noch die alten Vorurteile.", schnaufte er, „Aber lass uns zur Sache kommen, denkst du wirklich Hermine ist deine Enkeltochter?"

„Natürlich, wer sollte es denn sonst sein?", schüttelte Reynaud den Kopf, „Heute erst hat mich Avice kontaktiert. Es wäre wieder Zeit den Schutz zu erneuern."

Er sah Reynaud zu, der auf die Frau zuging, die er für seine Tochter Agnes hielt.

„Der Schlüssel sie, meine Enkeltochter und somit deine Frau zu schützen, liegt einzig in Agnes.", erklärte er und richtete den Stab auf sie.

Mrs Granger und auch Mr Granger blieben ganz ruhig, er hatte sie mit einem Zauber belegt.

Dann, als er einen weiteren Zauber sprach, runzelte er die Stirn.

„Jemand hat ihre Erinnerungen manipuliert, das ist seltsam. Da ist etwas, die Erinnerungen weisen auf etwas hin. Ich muss es finden. Snape begriff schnell und reichte ihm Schatulle und Pass."

Er konnte ihm ansehen, wie sich in seinem Kopf ein Puzzlestück nach dem anderen zusammensetzte.

„Meine Güte, der Plan ist fehlgeschlagen.", entsetzt blickte er zu Hayley.

„Großvater?", hielt sie es nicht für möglich.

„Wie ist es möglich, dass du mich so einfach erkennst?", wunderte er sich, Snape verstand nun, Reynaud hatte sehr wohl sein Aussehen verändert, aber Hayley nahm die Täuschung nicht wahr, sondern blickte dahinter.

Reynaud war entsetzt: „Wieso bist du gekommen?"

„Wieso bist du nicht tot?", konterte Hayley nur kopfschüttelnd, „Aber gut, ich kann es dir sagen. Das alles ist nur eine Wahnvorstellungen, ich bin so irre wie Dad."

„Unsinn, der Mann ist doch nicht dein biologischer Vater.", schüttelte Reynaud den Kopf.

„Es scheint als wäre da ein Muster.", sagte Hayley mehr zu sich selbst, Reynaud hörte ihr gar nicht wirklich zu, „Wieso ist es so essentiell dass in dieser Warnvorstellung ständig betont wird, das ich biologisch nicht von meinem schizophrenen Vater abstamme. Natürlich, damit ich nicht glaube, dass ich irre bin aber eigentlich bin ich es natürlich."

Ohne darauf einzugehen sprach Reynaud weiter.

„Ja denkst du wir würden zulassen, dass irgendein dahergelaufener Muggel unsere reinblütige Tochter schwängert. Du bist das Resultat künstlicher Befruchtung.", erklärte er, als müsse sie es verstehen, was sie dank der Nachhilfe in Zaubereiunkultur, die Minerva und er ihr gegeben hatten, auch tatsächlich tat.

Snape hatte schon auf den Moment gewartet, und auch Dean und Justin waren bereit. Gerade als Reynaud seinen Versuch wagen wollte, seine Enkeltochter an die er sich endlich wieder erinnerte zu schnappen, um mit ihr zu verschwinden, waren sie auch schon appariert.

„Ich werde sie finden Severus.", meinte Reynaud zornig.

„Ich bin mir sicher, das wirst du. Die Frage ist, findest du sie ehe Rabastan sie findet?", funkelte er ihn böse an, „Ich kann dir eines garantieren, er weiß mittlerweile mindestens so viel wie du, wenn nicht mehr."

„Was willst du Severus?", blieb dem verärgerten Reynaud nichts anderes als nachzugeben.

„Ganz einfach.", er ging nun auf ihn zu und blieb knapp vor ihm stehen, sah ihm direkt in die Augen, „Es ist deine Verantwortung, dass meine Frau in den Händen deines Neffen ist. Wenn du deine Enkeltochter schützen willst, hast du nur eine Wahl. Du wirst uns begleiten, wenn wir ihn treffen."

„Und was ist mit Hayley?", gefiel Reynaud die Sache gar nicht.

„Sie wird uns auch begleiten.", meinte Snape unbekümmert.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Das ist dein Angebot?", schüttelte Reynaud ungläubig den Kopf.

„Exakt, ich biete dir an dabei zu sein, um dabei zu helfen sie zu schützen. Mehr brauchst du nicht zu erwarten. Schließlich warst du es der leichtfertig das Leben anderer zu ihrem Wohl gefährdet hast."

„Ich habe ihr dafür mehr gegeben, als sie sonst bekommen hätte. Ich habe sichergestellt, dass sie reines Blut hat, wie ihre Mutter. Ein Yaxley Squib. Und ich habe ihrer Mutter ein besseres Leben gegeben, sie wäre sonst wohl in einem Muggelwaisenhaus aufgewachsen.", meinte Reynaud und auf Snapes belustigten Blick räumte er ein, „Zugegeben, im Falle der Selwyns habe ich wohl einen Fehler begangen, aber wer könnte ahnen, dass Septimus Selwyn den Bastard seiner Frau am Leben lassen würde."

„Du denkst, das ist es was ich belächle.", konnte Snape es kaum fassen, „Denkst du tatsächlich du kannst was du getan hast damit rechtfertigen, dass du versucht hast eine reine Blutlinie zu erhalten? Wenn ich mir das so überlege, hätte ich mir am besten sparen sollen, dich überhaupt einzuladen."

„Einladen? Das nennst du eine Einladung, Severus?", Reynaud richtete wütend seinen Zauberstab auf ihn, Snape bedeutete Theodore, der sofort eingreifen wollte, Ruhe zu bewahren, und wie erwartet senkte Reynaud seinen Zauberstab.

„Alles was ich von dir erwarte ist, dass du das Chaos, das du angerichtet hast, und das Leben und Psyche meiner Frau gefährden, wieder in Ordnung bringst.", meiner Snape, „Oder willst du tatsächlich deiner Frau und Tochter gegenübertreten und ihnen erklären, dass du die Möglichkeit gehabt hättest, deine Enkeltochter zu schützen, es aber nicht getan hast."

Einen Augenblick, sah es aus als wolle Reynaud weiter verhandeln, doch dann meinte er.

„Hol sie sofort zurück. Ich tue was immer du verlangst, aber sie nur in der Begleitung von zwei jungen Zauberern zu wissen, wenn Rabastan sie vielleicht bereits sucht, gefällt mir gar nicht."

„Ich kann den Umstand unverzüglich ändern, wenn du mir deinen Zauberstab aushändigst.", erklärte Snape.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst.", schüttelte Reynaud den Kopf.

„Und wie das mein Ernst ist.", funkelte Snape ihn triumphierend an.

Reynaud sah ihn bitter und zornig an, händigte aber den Zauberstab aus. Snape genügte das nicht, er ging auf ihn zu und griff erst nach seinen Umhang.

„Was tust du?", fragte Reynaud entsetzt.

Schon zog Snape einen weiteren Zauberstab hervor, den Reynaud verborgen hatte. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er auch noch einen dritten fand.

„Es wäre dumm von dir, dich nicht abzusichern, wo du doch alleine unterwegs bist.", meinte Snape nur, deutete aber mit seinem Tonfall an, dass er auch daran seine Zweifel hatte.

Er musterte Reynaud eine Weile.

„Solltest du jemand haben, der uns unterstützen will, würde ich dir raten, die Person zu bitten dir beizustehen."

Reynaud war wesentlich schockierter als der Rest der Anwesenden, als ein Käfer durch die Luft flog und vor ihm landete und sich verwandelte.

„Meinen Zauberstab brauchen sie nicht einzuziehen.", erklärte Rita, „Ich bin nicht seinetwegen hier, ich habe noch eine Schuld zu begleichen. Und ich kann ihnen versichern, Mr Lestrange hat keine Verbündeten."

Snape nickte zufrieden, es wäre also Zeit alles in die Wege zu leiten, um Rabastan auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und sich zu dem Ort zu begeben wo bereits die anderen auf sie warteten. Manchmal war es durchaus praktisch, die falschen Leute zu kennen, die sich perfekt dazu instrumentalisieren ließen, die Kunde in Windeseile in allen einschlägigen Orten zu verbreiten.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Was ist?"

Hermine erwachte, als Rabastan ihren Kopf, der auf seiner Brust ruhte, vorsichtig von sich schob.

Sofort sah sie die beiden Männer, die in der Tür standen.

„Sieht aus, als haben wir ihn endlich gefunden.", lächelte er sie an und küsste ihre Stirn, „Endlich können wir ihn dafür büßen lassen was er uns angetan hat."

„Wir zerschlagen damit auch das Ministerium?", wunderte sie sich einen Moment, warum es sich so viel wichtiger anfühlte, als ihn dafür büßen zu lassen, was er ihnen angetan hatte.

Es fühlte sich so unstimmig für sie an und sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, weshalb es ihr wesentlicher erschien, wo sie doch im Wesentlichen Rache üben wollte. Es war ihr unerklärlich weshalb der so unbändige Hass nicht stark genug war sich gegen das andere Gefühl, dem Streben nach etwas das sich wie Gerechtigkeit anfühlte, zu behaupten.

„Noch nicht ganz. Er, Severus Snape, führt die Rebellen und Rebellinnen an, eine Splittergruppe des Ministeriums, deren Ansichten nicht wesentlich von denen des eigentlichen Ministeriums unterscheiden. Die beiden befinden sich in einem Machtkampf, wir werden sie eine Gruppe nach der anderen erledigen.", erklärte Rabastan während er mit einer völlig im Gegensatz zu seiner Hektik stehenden Ruhe, bedacht war seine Kleidung nicht einfach nur über zu werfen, sondern so lange zurecht zu ziehen, bis sie offenbar perfekt saß.

„Ehe wir gehen...", begann Rabastan dann, und trat näher an Hermine heran, zog nun auch ihre Bluse zurecht, und lächelte zufrieden, als sie für seinen Geschmack offenbar ideal saß, „...werden wir unseren Gefangenen noch verlegen. Du wolltest wissen, was es mit ihm auf sich hat. Er arbeitet in der Mysterienabteilung des Ministeriums wo er Artefakte herstellt, die unsere Gegner und Gegnerinnen vor unseren Angriffen schützen sollen und unsere Zauber gar zurückwerfen, wenn wir nicht wirklich dunkle Magie einsetzen. Wir selbst verfügen nur über eines, das uns schützt."

„Und ich nehme an du willst nicht nur ein derartiges Artefakt von ihm, sondern auch verstehen, wie wesen ihnen ihre Wirkung nehmen kann.", verstand Hermine und begriff nun auch weshalb die schwarze Magie für sie so unglaublich essentiell geworden war.

Er sah sie so überrascht an, als hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so gut kombinieren würde, aber auch mit einem gewissen Stolz. Er griff nach ihrem Kopf, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihre Stirn.

„Du bist so erstaunlich klug.", meinte er.

Hermine hörte, wie er schneller atmete, und sich offenbar nach ihr verzehrte. Er konzentrierte sich jedoch sofort wieder auf seine Aufgabe.

„Lass uns beginnen. Ich möchte heute zu gerne noch einen guten Grund zu feiern haben.", meinte er recht locker und ging voraus zur Tür hinaus.

Als Hermine den Gang entlang schritt, der an der Zelle des Mädchen vorbeiführte, war ihr Hass zwar groß, aber irgendwo kam das Gefühl in ihr hoch, dass sie das Mädchen zwar gerne aus ihrer Sicht hätte, aber nicht zwangsläufig hier. Sie sollte einfach nur verschwinden und sich nie wieder blicken lassen. Hermine konnte das Gefühl nicht nachvollziehen. Rabastan wurde aufmerksam.

„Sie ist eine Gefahr. Sollten wir uns ihrer entledigen?", fragte er.

„Am liebsten würde ich sie ihres Gedächtnisses berauben und irgendwo weit weg von hier aussetzen.", erklärte sie.

„Ein fast bescheidener Wunsch, wenn wesen bedenkt, was sie dir im umgekehrten Fall wohl angetan hatte.", wunderte sich Rabastan, und schürte wieder den Hass in ihr.

„Dann soll sie eben hier verrotten.", zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern und Rabastan nahm ihre Hand, und führte sie weiter.

Die gesamte Einrichtung war noch da und der Mann lag in Fesseln in einer Ecke. Ansatzweise war er wohl bei Bewusstsein.

„Er hat wieder versucht auszubrechen und dabei einiges an Problemen verursacht.", seufzte Rabastan, als Hermine für einen Moment dachte, es wäre vielleicht doch etwas drastisch wie mit ihm verfahren wurde. Gewiss hatte er es an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen können.

Ein paar Zauber genügten, und die Einrichtung war in einer kleinen Box verschwunden. Zwei Männer packten den Gefangenen und führten ihn an Rabastan und Hermine vorbei. Rabastan nickte Hermine zu und sie folgten ihnen, während ein anderer Zauberer die Kiste trug.

Als sie den Kerker fast verlassen hatten, reichte Rabastan ihr einen Zaubestab. Sie verstand nicht, da sie doch ihren hatte.

„Es ist besser eine Reserve dabei zu haben.", lächelte er.

„Du hast nicht vor mich daran zu hindern zu tun was ich zu tun habe?", überkam Hermine plötzlich eine Unsicherheit, sie war sich sicher, dass sie zu oft davon abgehalten worden war zu tun was sie für nötig hielt.

Es war gewiss nicht Rabastan gewesen, aber wie ihr anfängliches Misstrauen, saß es tief. Rabastan schüttelte nur den Kopf, und sah sie an als könnte er nicht glauben was sie da sagte.

„Wie könnte ich dich jemals daran hindern, zu tun was dein gutes Recht ist.", versicherte er ihr, durch das Gefühl das er ihr gab, dass er ihr niemals im Weg stehen würde.

„Sehr gut.", glaubte sie ihn in diesem Moment noch viel mehr zu lieben.

Rabastan entschied, dass sie noch einmal versuchen würden, mit ihm zu sprechen, in der Hoffnung, er würde ihnen endlich sagen was sie wissen wollten.

„Niemals!", schrie er jedoch, „Eher sterbe ich. Wir haben jahrelang daran gearbeitet diese Artefakte so weit zu entwickeln, so dass sie nun endlich Muggel vor Leuten wie euch schützen können. Wir haben vieles verraten, uns von dubiosen Wirtschaftsunternehmen finanzieren und unterstützen lassen, teilweise mit dem Ministerium zusammengearbeitet, nur um uns genug Zeit verschaffen zu können, das Projekt zu vollenden. So viel Verrat an unseren eigenen Idealen steckt in dieser Entwicklung, ich werde gewiss nicht euch, wegen denen wir gezwungen waren sie zu entwerfen, ihre Geheimnisse anvertrauen. Das wäre der ultimative Verrat! Die Geheimhaltung wird schon bald fallen, und ihr werdet machtlos sein!"

„Was redet er für wirres Zeug?", schüttelte einer ihrer Männer den Kopf.

„Es sind die Muggel, die uns tot oder als ihre Sklaven sehen wollen.", schüttelte ein anderer den Kopf und sah Rabastan an da er offenbar nicht wusste was er davon halten sollte.

Hermine selbst war höchst irritiert.

„Es liegt doch auf der Hand.", war Rabastan mit einem Mal höchst verärgert, „Das alles war Teil ihres Planes. Sie wollten, dass wir Hermine befreien. Sie rechneten schon die ganze Zeit damit, dass wir jemanden von ihnen in die Finger bekommen würden und sie dann versuchen könnten Hermines angegriffenen Geist zu verwirren. Sie wollen uns von innen heraus zerstören."

Rabastans Wut fühlte sich so ehrlich an. Aber in der Tat hatte der Mann sie verwirrt, er hatte ihr das Gefühl gegeben als wäre was sie tun nicht gerechtfertigt, und ein leises Gefühl in ihr schien diese Haltung zu unterstützen. Verärgert über den Umstand sich so leicht manipulieren zu lassen, begann sie an ihren Gefühlen zu zweifeln, vielleicht verließ sie sich zu sehr darauf obwohl sie viel zu anfällig war, sich von ihnen hinreißen zu lassen. Das würde ihr nicht mehr passieren, sie würde den Mann der ihr am meisten angetan hatte, bestrafen, und war völlig überzeugt, dass sie danach endlich wieder mehr verstehen würde.

Rabastan erklärte ihr kurz ihre wesentliche Strategie und erinnerte sie noch einmal daran, dass sie im Falle eines Artefaktes nur mit wirklich schwarzer Magie Erfolg haben könnten, dann nahm er sie an der Hand, während er mit ihr, und einer 20-köpfigen Gruppe apparierte. Wie Rabastan ihr erzählt hatte, dass es zu erwarten war, stand ihnen eine Gruppe die so groß wie ihre eigene war gegenüber. Sie erkannte ihn sofort. Er stand in der Mitte, neben ihm ein Mädchen, dass er mit einem Zauberstab bedrohte. Sie hatte ihr gegenüber keine Gefühle, sie fühlte sich irgendwie nicht richtig an.

„Hermine!", rief er sofort, als er sie sah, klang dabei als würde er in Sorge, um sie sein, als würde sie ihm viel bedeuten, ihr wurde übel davon.

„Er ist besessen von mir.", überfiel sie ein unwohles Gefühl und sie verspürte den Drang sich an Rabastan festzuhalten, aber es war keine Option Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Lass dich von ihm nicht verunsichern, aber sei dir sicher, er wird alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um dich zu verunsichern."

Hermine atmete tief durch und nickte.

„Ich bringe dir deine Großcousine im Austausch gegen meine Frau. Wir haben Reynaud in unserer Gewalt, falls du die genauen Umstände erfahren willst. Mir ist es auch gleich was du mit ihm machst.", meinte Snape.

„Was redet er?", fragte Hermine Rabastan.

„Ich habe beim besten Willen keine Ahnung.", schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

„Lass uns nicht warten.", meinte Hermine und schritt voran.

Rabastan hielt sie nicht zurück, obwohl die Zauber die sie auf die Gruppe warf noch zu wenig dunkle waren und keinen Erfolg zu verzeichnen hatten.

„Hermine?", riefen nun alle Stimmen der anderen durcheinander.

Sie waren fast gut, musste Hermine sich eingestehen, sie waren so unglaublich überzeugend.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Er wusste sofort es war keine Scharade, kein Versuch ihrerseits Rabastan zu täuschen um sicher auf ihre Seite zu gelangen. Sie musste tatsächlich den Trank genommen haben, von dem Ginny erzählt hatte und er hatte ihr offenbar seine Lügen gefüttert.

„Was du meiner Tochter und mir angetan hast, das kann niemals bezahlt werden, Severus Snape!", begann sie und ging auf ihn zu, während sie weiter völlig sinnlos mit viel zu schwachen Flüchen um sich warf.

„Tochter?", er schüttelte den Kopf, doch dann begriff er und verfluchte Hagrid, der nichts besseres zu tun gewusst hatte, als ihr Ruby Cottons fabulösen Feuerwhiskey vorzusetzen und auf ihre Kinder zu trinken, „Du hattest niemals eine Tochter, Hermine. Es war eine Vision einer möglichen Zukunft die du hattest."

Niemand wagte es Hermine anzugreifen, und er gab flüsternd den Befehl es dabei zu belassen. Es würde nicht gerade für Vertrauen sorgen, sollten sie sie nun attackieren.

„Was für ein billiger Versuch!", wies sie seine Worte von sich.

„Benutze deinen Verstand, Hermine. Wir können dir Beweise liefern, wenn du uns nur lässt.", meinte Snape während er mit ihren Flüchen kämpfte, „Ich kenne dich, du würdest nicht einfach etwas hinnehmen, das du nicht gründlich auf seinen Wahrheitsgehalt überprüft hast."

Seine Versuche machten sie nur noch wütender.

„Ich weiß, dass du niemals so tief empfinden kannst wie meine Tochter oder die meisten atmenden, lebenden Wesen. Deshalb hat es keinen Sinn zu versuchen dich in ihre Lage zu versetzen. Ich werde dich einfach vernichten. Es braucht keinen Dementor deine Seele zu zerstören.", als sie ihn finster anfunkelte, erschrak er.

Auch wenn er gewusst hatte, dass sie sich an die Dunkelheit verloren hatte, niemals hatte er angenommen, dass sie von so dunklen Flüchen wie diesem überhaupt jemals erfahren hatte. Rabastans Gesicht konnte er ansehen, dass auch er überrascht war. Aber eigentlich hätte es Snape nicht verwundern dürfen, sie hatte Harry wegen wohl die schwärzesten aller Flüche studiert, in der Hoffnung den einen geeigneten zu finden.

„Hermine, wir sind auf deiner Seite. Rabastan manipuliert dich. Er hat dich in seine Gewalt gebracht nachdem du einen Trank genommen hast, der dir das Gedächtnis genommen hat, um zu verhindern, dass das Ministerium deine Gedanken über den Widerstand mittels Leglimentik liest, wie ich annehme.", unternahm Snape noch einen Versuch.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Lügner!", schrie Hermine und sprach einen schon sehr starken dunklen Fluch, der das Schild des Artefaktes mühelos durchbrach und den Snape nur mit großer Mühe abwehren konnte.

Hermine war verärgert, als einer seiner Leute ihm beim Abwehren des nächsten Fluches zur Hilfe kam.

„Ich biete euch hiermit an auf unsere Seite zu wechseln und dem Ministerium abzuschwören!", rief Hermine.

„Wir sind nicht auf Seiten des Ministeriums!", schrie eine der jungen Frauen.

Nicht zu glauben, ärgerte sich Hermine.

„Auch wenn ihr euch Rebellen und Rebellinnen nennt, wir wissen, dass ihr nichts anders vorhabt, als das Ministerium so weiterzuführen wie bisher. Ihr wollt nur die Macht darüber haben.", schrie sie.

Als niemand sich rührte, und nur ein paar die Köpfe schüttelten war es genug.

„Erledigt die anderen, er gehört mir!", wandte Hermine sich an Rabastan und ihre Leute.

Rabastan lächelte zufrieden. Mit Gebrüll stürmten sie los, ihre Flüche waren mächtig genug, um gegen das Artefakt anzukommen. Alles was Snapes Leuten übrig blieb war es sich gegen die mächtigen Flüche zu verteidigen. Ein Zauberer und die Frau die er zuvor zum Tausch angeboten hatten, verschwanden plötzlich. Es musste ein Tarnzauber sein, denn Rabastan hatte, wie sie wusste, sofort mit ihrer Ankunft einen Zauber über die Zone gelegt, der apparieren verhinderte.

Hermine drängte alle aus ihrem Weg, die sich Snape näherten, und als sie einen seiner treuesten Mitstreiter mit einem Fluch verletzte, drängte Snape von ihnen weg.

„Lass es uns beide austragen. Sie haben nichts damit zu tun.", erklärte Snape.

„Das würde dir gefallen, nicht wahr? Sie stehen auf deiner Seite, und sind offenbar nicht belehrbar. Sie stehen der Zukunft im Weg.", schmetterte sie ihm entgegen und attackierte ihn mit einem weiteren dunklen Zauber.

Plötzlich überkam sie das Gefühl der Verwunderung, wie leicht es ihr von der Hand ging, was sie irritierte, da sie eigentlich angenommen hatte im Umgang mit diesen Flüchen sehr geübt zu sein. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr nun aber etwas völlig anderes.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Wir sind die Zukunft. Wir kämpfen deinen Kampf. Gegen das Ministerium. Gegen die Todesser und Todesserinnen. Für eine gerechte Welt, Hermine.", versuchte er es noch einmal.

Wieder erreichte er damit eher das Gegenteil, aber die Hoffnung blieb, dass sie begreifen würde, weshalb sie so verärgert war, sie war nicht bereit zu akzeptieren wie recht er doch hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie in sich selbst einen Kampf austrug. Sollte sie nicht rasch genug begreifen, würden sie Hermine allerdings einfach mit Gewalt mit sich nehmen.

Snape hoffte, dass es nicht nötig wäre, denn sie zu überwältigen wäre nicht so einfach. Aber das war nicht seine größte Angst, er spürte, wie sehr alles in ihm danach schrie sie einfach an sich zu reißen, wie viele Flüche er zu gerne in der Hoffnung erproben würde, sie würden ihm zurückgeben, was er so sehr begehrte. Die Finsternis in ihm wuchs mit jeder Minute, die er nicht näher an sein Ziel kam.

Rabastan duellierte sich inzwischen, wie er sah, mit Reynaud. Justin war mit Hayley unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang von Harry verschwunden und hoffentlich weit genug vom Geschehen entfernt. Theodore, der schon einen heftigen Fluch von Hermine hatte einstecken müssen, schlug sich sehr gut. Er hatte nie bezweifelt, dass sein Vater ihm viel beigebracht hatte, es beeindruckte ihn, dass Theodore dennoch im Gegensatz zu den meisten offenbar nicht anfällig für die Verlockungen der dunklen Magie war.

Snape selbst dachte nicht daran auch nur einen dunklen Zauber zu sprechen, schon gar nicht gegen sie gerichtet, er müsste auf den Käfer warten, der hoffentlich bald sein Werk verrichtet hatte. Die Tatsache, dass die meisten hier nicht imstande waren schwarze Magie zu wirken, würde sich nämlich schon bald nachteilig bemerkbar machen.

Es war Zeit es anders zu versuchen.

„Hermine, schau in dich hinein und dann schau mich an, und sag mich nicht mehr liebst!", meinte er und kämpfte an gegen den Drang an sie dazu zu zwingen ihn zu hören, sie dazu zu zwingen zu verstehen.

Er kämpfte so sehr, doch er spürte, wie sich sein Wunsch sie für sich zu gewinnen, nicht sie um ihrer Selbst zu befreien, langsam drohte ihn zu dominieren und seinen Verstand zu benebeln.

„Verliere dich nicht an die Dunkelheit.", war es eine verzweifelte Bitte, und er richtete sie nicht nur an sie, sondern im gleichen Maße auch an sich selbst.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Rabastan hatte sie gewarnt, aber sie konnte nicht anders, als seinen Worten zu lauschen, sein Gesicht zu betrachten, seine Augen zu untersuchen. Für einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob er tatsächlich glaubte sie zu lieben. Sie konnte seine Verzweiflung spüren, doch da war noch etwas anderes, da war dieses unheimliche Glitzern in seinen Augen, diese leichten Veränderungen in seiner Mimik, und sie wusste es war der Drang sie zu besitzen. Er wollte sie, um jeden Preis, daher war sie sich sicher, das Geständnis seiner Liebe war nur ein billiger Versuch, vielleicht sogar einer sich selbst vorzumachen, es sei Liebe gewesen was er ihr angetan hatte.

Als er klang als würde er flehen, sich nicht an die Dunkelheit zu verlieren, wurde sie hellhörig. Sie spürte, dass es nicht das erste Mal war, dass er sie hindern wollte, daran hindern jene zu bestrafen, die denen die sie liebte Leid zugefügt hatten. Sie war sich sicher, dass es sein Ziel war ihr dabei im Weg zu stehen, dass er nicht verstand, wie wichtig es für sie war ihre Peiniger und Peinigerinnen spüren zu lassen, was sie ihr und jenen die sie liebte angetan hatten. Er war kein Freund. Und lieben konnte er sie nicht. Anders als Rabastan verstand er nicht die Notwendigkeit ihres Wunsches das Ministerium zu bestrafen und zu stürzen, er konnte also kein Gegner des Ministeriums sein.

Und dann kamen all die Gefühle hoch die sie ihm gegenüber hatte. Sie spürte entsetzlichen Ekel und Kälte, und war sich sicher, dass es der Moment war, in dem er sich über ihren Körper hergemacht hatte. Es war etwas verschoben, es war als wäre es nicht einfach er, gegen den sich die Gefühle richteten, als hätte jemand ihr durch ihn etwas angetan. Sie spürte Hass, Wut und Verzweiflung ihm gegenüber, es war als hätte er sie von sich gestoßen, als sie bitter nach seiner Hilfe verlangte. Sie spürte klar die Auswirkungen seiner grausamen Behandlung, fühlte wie er sie absichtlich gequält hatte, ihr Zuneigung verwehrt hatte. Wie verzweifelt musste sie gewesen sein, sogar seine Zuneigung zu wünschen. Wie sehr hatte er ihr nur emotional zugesetzt?

All diese Abscheu kanalisierte sich in einen Zauber, der ihn zu Fall bringen sollte, danach würde sie Stück für Stück seine Seele zerpflücken und schließlich nach und nach eliminieren. Als sie den Stab auf ihn richtete, überkamen sie jedoch unerträgliche Zweifel, Angst es könnte ihr nicht gelingen den Zauber der nötig war zu bewirken.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Theodore wusste, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, der Großteil hatte keinerlei Erfahrung mit schwarzer Magie. Reynaud der sich mit Rabastan duellierte kam ihnen sehr gelegen, nun verstand Theodore weshalb es Snape derart wichtig gewesen war ihn mit hierher zu nehmen. Er war überrascht, dass Lisa imstande war Flüche einzusetzen, von denen er sicher war, dass sie sie wenn überhaupt bisher lediglich zu Studienzwecken eingesetzt hatte. Blaise und Lavender verfügten über rudimentäre Kenntnisse, letztere allerdings nur in dem Fall in dem der Graubereich gerade einmal empfindlich überschritten wurde. Snape hatte gut daran getan Septima Vector davon zu überzeugen sie zu begleiten. Lange allerdings, würden sie nicht durchhalten, wenn das einzige was den meisten übrig blieb es war sich ausschließlich zu verteidigen. Rita zumindest würde ihnen die Sache hoffentlich erleichtern. Anstatt selbst dem Artefaktträger, der gut geschützt in der Mitte der Gruppe stand und nur am Fernkampf beteiligt war, überwältigen zu müssen, würde sie das machen. Doch Theodore wusste, dass dieser Plan nicht zwangsläufig gut gehen müsste. Rita müsste sich in ihre menschliche Gestalt verwandeln, das Artefakt packen, sich zurückverwandeln und entwischen.

Um ihren Erfolg zu garantieren musste er sich näher zum Zentrum der Gruppe bewegen. Er war erstaunt, wie leicht es ihm von der Hand ging die dunklen Flüche anzuwenden, obwohl seine Intentionen nie so finster waren, wie sie dafür nötig waren. Er wandte sie an wie früher, als er unter dem Druck gestanden hatte, seinem Vater vorzumachen, dass er doch der Sohn war den er sich erhofft hatte. Zu gerne hätte er später mit Su darüber gesprochen, seiner engsten Vertrauten. Er wusste nicht, wie er es ertragen würde, müsste er in Zukunft ohne die Su die er kannte auskommen.

Er lenkte einen Fluch von sich und drängte weiter nach vorne, war schon zu nahe an zu vielen Todessern und Todesserinnen. Er sah den Käfer am Bein des Todessers hochklettern, sie musste sich beeilen oder Theodore würde versagen, er war nicht mehr gänzlich auf der Höhe, nachdem Hermine ihm bereits zu Beginn des Gefechtes mit einem sehr schweren Fluch getroffen hatte.

Natürlich versuchten die Todesser ihn daran zu hindern näher an den Artefaktträger heran zu kommen. Damit rechnete er, deshalb versuchten Vector, Lisa sowie Blaise gemeinsam mit Lavender es auch noch von den anderen Seiten. Aber auch Rabastan, der Reynaud nicht völlig gewachsen war, wurde auf den Umstand aufmerksam. Mit einem gekonnt gezielten Fluch, den Reynaud nicht rechtzeitig abwehren konnte, verschaffte er sich ein paar Sekunden. Er wandte sich um, und noch ehe Theodore, der sich nicht allzu weit entfernt aufhielt oder Seamus der sie decken sollte, es verhindern konnten, traf ein Fluch Lavender und riss sie zu Boden. Natürlich wusste Rabastan wen er ausschalten musste, eine Hexe weniger mit der Macht trotz Artefakt Angriffe zu verüben war ein schwerer Schlag für sie.

„Jetzt!", schrie Theodore daher und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste drängen sie durch die Menge. Sie hatten nur diesen einen Versuch, würden sie scheitern, wäre es nötig die Evakuierung durchzuführen. Ginny wartete nur auf das Signal. Sollte einer oder eine es geben, würden die Portschlüssel die jeder und jede von ihnen direkt am Körper trug sie zurückholen.

Theodore drängte nach vorne, gedeckt von Zacharias und Luna, auch Lisa und Blaise gelang der Sprung in die Mitte. Professorin Vector kämpfte damit Rabastan, dem Reynaud, da er von mehreren Seiten angegriffen wurde, nicht mehr ausreichend die Schulter bieten konnte, davon abzuhalten den anderen, die den selben Auftrag wie sie hatten zur Gefahr zu werden.

Rita verwandelte sich, sie hatte das Artefakt in der Hand. Theodore, Lisa und Blaise wehrten die Flüche ab, die von anderen auf sie geworfen wurden, der Todesser vor dem sie stand war noch zu irritiert. Als sie sich sofort zurückverwandelte war die wesentlich kritischere Phase gekommen. Der kleine Käfer war inmitten des Gefechtes bedroht. Würde wesen sie zerquetschen, wäre das Artefakt wieder auf der Seite der anderen.

Theodore war es sehr recht, nicht länger auf schwarze Magie angewiesen zu sein. Er wehrte einen Fluch den der Todesser, dem sie das Artefakt gestohlen hatte, auf Rita werfen wollte ab. Dann hörte er hinter sich erst Luna und dann Zacharias aufschreien. Als ein weiterer Todesser einen Fluch abfeuerte, sprach Theodore bereits einen Zauber, doch ein Fluch traf ihn am Rücken und brachte ihn zu Fall. Er sah einen Augenblick verschwommen, und sah dann wie Rita torkelnd durch die Luft flog. Der Fluch konnte sie zumindest nur gestreift haben, aber nun war sie noch gefährdeter. Als fünf andere schon auf sie zielten, und nur er und Lisa nahe genug waren, um Rita zu verteidigen, fasste er einen Entschluss.

„Es tut mir leid.", murmelte er, als er schneller als die anderen einen Fluch auf den kleinen Käfer warf.

Er hatte ihn so gewählt, dass sie weit weg geschleudert wurde, weit genug um hoffentlich vor dem Kampfgeschehen geschützt zu sein und um zu verhindern, dass ein Todesser sie finden und ihr das Artefakt wieder abnehmen könnte. Wobei Theodore nicht sagen konnte, ob es nicht nötig wäre auch ihn erst in einer Kampfhandlung zu übertreffen, ehe das Artefakt seine Loyalität ändern würde. Bitter war jedoch, dass sie die einzige war, die über keinen Portschlüssel verfügte. Sie hatte den Plan gekannt und trotzdem darauf verzichtet, dass einer von ihnen, der eher in der Nähe anderer Gruppenmitglieder war, ihr den Portschlüssel überließ. Theodore ahnte, dass es ihr Plan war nachher endgültig zu verschwinden und die Gefahr von einem Portschlüssel in ein Areal befördert zu werden, dem sie nicht leicht entgehen konnte, ihr zuwider lief.

Nun, da sie nicht mehr vom Artefakt gehindert wurden, und nicht länger den Käfer schützen mussten, war es leichter geworden. Trotzdem die Todesser und Todeserinnen sehr geübt in Duellen waren und über eine derartige Vielzahl hinterhältiger Angriffsflüche verfügten, entwickelte sich das Gefecht beständig zu ihren Gunsten.

Das einzige was diese Wende bedrohen könnte, war Theodores Ansicht nach Hermine selbst. Ihr Können was dunkle Magie betraf, irritierte Theodore schwer. Wie und warum hatte sie jemals all dieses Flüche erlernt?

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Als Hermine realisierte was geschehen war, schrie sie entsetzt auf, sie hatten es wirklich geschafft ihnen das einzige Artefakt das sie besaßen zu rauben. Sie änderte ihren Plan kurzfristig. Zornig schleuderte sie einen verzweifelten Fluch auf Snape, der Schwierigkeiten hatte ihn abzuwehren. Als es ihm gelang, wurde ihre Wut noch größer, und sie fühlte so sehr wieder die bitteren Emotionen, die sie seinetwegen hatte spüren müssen.

„Monster!", schrie sie ihn an, „Grässliches Monster. Ich muss nicht wissen was geschehen ist, um zu sehen, was für ein Mensch du bist, Severus Snape. Alles was du willst ist deine Begierde zu stillen, zu besitzen was du meinst es würde rechtmäßig dir gehören. Mit dem was du dir aneignest so zu verfahren wie du es willst. Du findest deine Handlungen wohl auch noch gerechtfertigt, oder rechtfertigst sie vor dir selbst. Aber ich kann dir in die Seele sehen."

Sie sprach einen Zauber, der ihr klarer zeigen würde wer er war, es war seltsam, wie ein Gesang von Stimmen sie plötzlich umgab, bläuliche Lichter um sie tanzten und schwirrten, es war als wären sie weit weg von der Gruppe, obwohl sie so dicht bei ihr standen. Sie waren in einer anderen, in einer magischen Sphäre.

„Dann schau mich an. Schau genau hin. Ich will, dass du mich siehst.", unternahm Snape keinen Versuch sie daran zu hindern.

Das verwunderte sie doch, aber irgendwo passte es, er empfand wohl keine Scham für das Dunkel seiner Seele, dafür was er mit sich selbst angerichtet hatte, dafür was er ihnen aus Machtgier und aus Angst Einfluss zu verlieren angetan hatte.

Es war ein finsterer Ort an den sie gingen, hier würde es enden, hier würde sie ihn vernichten, das was er war und wofür er stand auf immer auslöschen.

„Professor!", hörte sie einen Schrei von außen.

„Kommt nicht näher. Unter keinen Umständen.", gab er jedoch zurück.

Sie glaubte nicht, dass er noble Gründe haben könnte, seine Mitstreiter und Mitstreiterinnen zu schützen, bestimmt waren sie ihm gleichgültig wie alle anderen auch. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht völlig verleugnen, dass seine Sorge ehrlich wirkte, aber sie tat ihr bestes es zu versuchen. Es war alles nur Scharade, er zeigte ihr einfach nur eine Maske. Vermutlich hatte er das die ganze Zeit getan, während sie in seinen Händen war. Das musste der Grund für ihre doch widerstreitenden Gefühle sein.

Es war schwer in dieser Dunkelheit zu sehen. Sie rechnete mit dem schlimmsten, aber er nutzte den Umstand, dass sie sich erst orientieren musste nicht aus. Er hatte wohl selbst Probleme sein Inneres zu erkennen und zu verstehen, tat sie seine Handlung jedoch einfach ab, es passte in das Bild das sie mittlerweile von ihm hatte. Sie war bereit ihn anzugreifen, als sie plötzlich etwas aufblitzen sah.

„Was ist das?", schüttelte sie irritiert den Kopf, denn das Licht zog sie so sehr an.

„Das bist du, Hermine. Du bist es wegen der ich dieses Licht in mir erhalten kann, trotz all der Dunkelheit. Und dieses Licht ist es wert dafür zu kämpfen, so sehr mich das alles was du siehst, oder eher nicht siehst, auch in einen tiefen Abgrund reißen will aus dem es kein Zurück mehr gibt."

Hermine betrachtete nun nicht länger das Licht, sondern die grausam verzerrten Fratzen, die im Dunkeln zu lauern schienen, allesamt seine Gesichter, und sie kannte so viele von ihnen, hatte so viele am eigenen Leib spüren müssen, das fühlte sie ganz genau.

„Selbst wenn es so ist.", gab sie ihm als sie wagte noch einmal in das verlockende Licht zu sehen zurück, „Wenn du nicht selbst aus dir heraus dieses Licht erschaffen und halten kannst, dann bist du es nicht wert gerettet zu werden.", meinte sie, „Du hast mir so vieles angetan, du hast mich gequält, zu Boden geworfen, versucht mich zu vernichten, bedroht und zerstört was ich liebe, ich spüre, dass du mir so viel genommen, mich um so viel beraubt hast, mir so viel nicht geben wolltest. Ich erinnere mich, nur an die Gefühle, aber an die umso deutlicher."

Snape sah sie an, als wäre er getroffen, und dann gab er auf, und sie verstand es nicht.

„Wenn das alles ist Hermine, wenn du dich nicht an mehr erinnern kannst, das ich dir gegeben habe, wenn all das Gute nicht aufwiegt, gegen das Grauen, das ich dir angetan habe, dann vernichte mich. Räume mich aus dem Weg, entledige dich der Last die ich dir bin. Wenn das alles ist was an dir haften geblieben ist, dann habe ich es verdient ausgelöscht zu werden. Dann ist es gerecht und du musst nicht befürchten, dass meine Vernichtung dich innerlich zerstört. Ich erteile dir die Absolution."

Hermine wollte ihn zu gerne auslachen, ihm sagen, dass seine rührseligen Worte ihr gleich waren, sie seine Absolution nicht brauchte, und es eine Schande war vorzugeben es wäre so, dass sie wusste, dass er ihr nur im Weg stand. Doch dann hielt sie inne. Die Wut gegen ihn richtete sich nicht genug gegen ihn, er hinderte sie, aber woran hinderte er sie, was gestattete er ihr nicht zu tun? Sie lief durch das Dunkel, hin und her, sah zum Licht, dann wieder zu den Fratzen.

„Du willst nicht, dass ich so ende. Ich spüre es so deutlich, ich verstehe es so sehr, du willst nicht, dass ich meinen Weg aus den Augen verliere und mich in der Dunkelheit verliere.", verstand sie.

„Tritt zurück ins Licht.", bat er, und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, „Komm zurück zu dir selbst. Ich weiß dein Hass ist groß, und als Susan in deinen Armen starb hast du aufgegeben dagegen anzukämpfen, du hast aufgehört den Wert dahinter zu sehen, dir selbst treu zu bleiben. Aber das hier, das bist nicht du Hermine, das ist deine Verzweiflung, die dich innerlich aufzufressen droht, die dich zu einer macht wie ich es bin. Lass sie gehen, schrei sie heraus, wirf dich zu Boden und dann steh auf. Der Weg ist geebnet, komm zurück damit du sehen kannst wie wir diesen Schrecken beenden."

„Du hast noch nie so zu mir gesprochen.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Das wusste sie einfach.

„Ich hatte noch nie solche Angst dich zu verlieren.", erklärte er, und dann wurde er wie sie fühlte mit einem Mal wirklich ehrlich, „Und ich habe viel zu lange gebraucht zu verstehen, dass ich auf dich zugehen muss, wenn ich will, dass du mich wirklich anhörst, wirklich verstehst was ich meine, nicht nur hörst was ich sage."

Sie wollte nicht länger an diesem Ort verweilen. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wer sie war, wer er war, sie spürte plötzlich so viel anderes, so viel Nähe, Vertrautheit, ja sogar Zärtlichkeit. Und dann verstand sie, dass er es war der sie wirklich liebte, weil er sie nicht einfach in ihr Verderben laufen ließ, nur damit sie sich gut fühlte, nur damit sie um jeden Preis den Kampf austragen konnte, den sie meinte austragen zu müssen, er stellte sich ihr in den Weg und war sogar bereit sich völlig aufzugeben in der Hoffnung, sie würde dadurch zurück ins Licht finden. Und jetzt wagte sie es genau hinzusehen, es war so schön, dass es sie zu Tränen rührte. Natürlich verschwand der Hass nicht, aber er wurde schwerer, so unerträglich viel schwerer, da sie endlich wieder bereit war die Verantwortung dafür zu übernehmen die mit Hass einherging. Sie musste sich dem Hass nicht länger ergeben. Es gab immer noch einen anderen Weg, auch wenn er so viel weiter war, soviel mehr Kraft abverlangte.

Sie ließ den Zauber, den sie immer noch aufrecht erhalten hatte los, und sie standen wieder am Schlachtfeld. Der Kampf tobte, als einer der Leute von Rabastan schrie.

„Ich hab sie!"

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Theodore war entsetzt, als ein Todesser Hayley und Justin in Rabastans Richtung geleitete.

„Hermine.", rief Rabastan sie, als er bemerkte, dass Hermine nicht länger mit Snape kämpfte.

Theodore wusste nicht was es zu bedeuten hatte.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit ihm.", gab sie wütend zurück.

„Er läuft dir nicht davon.", grinste Rabastan verschlagen.

Hermine ließ Snape einfach stehen und ging zu ihm. Die Todesser zogen sich ein Stück weit zurück.

„Lass sie gehen, Rabastan.", war Reynaud gewillt weiter zu kämpfen, aber auch er senkte den Zauberstab.

Sie alle kehrten zurück auf ihre Seiten. Hermine ging sofort auf Justin und Hayley zu, sie richtete den Zauberstab auf Hayleys Kopf. Sowohl Hayley als auch Justin standen frei inmitten der Todesser, doch es bestand keine Chance für sie zu entkommen. Theodore dachte ernsthaft über eine Evakuierung nach, der Blick den Justin ihm zuwarf sagte ihm deutlich, dass er es schaffen würde im rechten Moment Hermine zu packen.

„Lass es mich erledigen.", meinte Rabastan.

„Gerne.", meinte Hermine und trat ein Stück weit hinüber zu Justin.

Theodore glaubte erst nicht was er sah, als Hermine noch ehe Rabastan den Zauberstab heben konnte einen Fluch auf ihn warf. Auch Justin hatte plötzlich einen Zauberstab in der Hand. Theodore zögerte nicht, sondern stürmte voraus. Reynaud war sichtlich nicht begeistert, da Hayley völlig schutzlos zwischen ihnen stand. Alles was er tat war es das Mädchen vor Flüchen zu schützen. Nötig war es mit großer Sicherheit allerdings nicht.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Du gehörst zu mir!", sah Rabastan Hermine mit einem regelrecht gierigen Blick an.

Sie verstand nun, dass er sie nur für sich haben wollte. Sie war sich sicher, dass in ihm kein Licht zu finden war. Das unterschied ihn von Snape.

„Du willst mich nur besitzen, aber ich bin kein Besitz.", schrie Hermine und schleuderte ihm einen Fluch entgegen.

Völlig sicher war sie sich nicht, aber sie hoffte, keinen Fehler zu begehen. Als er wütend einen Angriff wagte, war es klar, er kümmerte sich nicht wirklich um sie. Er hatte nur alles getan, um ihr das Gefühl zu geben sie würde ihm tatsächlich etwas bedeuten. Und sie war darauf hereingefallen, weil er so bereitwillig jeden ihrer Wünsche von ihren Augen abgelesen hatte, und erpicht darauf gewesen war ihr auch jeden zu erfüllen, soweit er in seine Pläne passte, um sie halten zu können, um ihr den Eindruck zu geben sie wäre frei zu entscheiden, während sie nicht spürte, dass es sich nur um Spaziergänge an der Leine gehandelt hatte.

„Hayley!", schrie ein verzweifelter alter Mann, als Rabastan an ihr vorbei einen Fluch auf das unbewaffnete Mädchen warf.

Hermine war völlig unvorbereitet, als Rabastan sie rammte und zu Boden warf, anstatt einen Fluch auf sie zu werfen.

„Es muss ein Ende haben!", schrie er, ehe ihn jemand hindern konnte, „Avada Kedavra!"

Der grüne Strahl traf das entsetzte Mädchen. Hermine verstand nicht was geschah. Das Mädchen blieb stehen, sah an die Stelle ihres Körpers an der der Fluch aufgetroffen war.

„Ich verstehe nicht.", war Rabastan irritiert und warf eine Salve dunkler Flüche auf das Mädchen.

Hermine und Justin gelang es nur ein paar abzuwehren, die anderen nutzten unterdessen den Augenblick allgemeiner Verwirrung, und während er alte Mann und Rabastan das Mädchen anstarrten, griff Hermine Rabastan an.

„Wie...", schrie er in Richtung des alten Mannes, während der Fluch ihn traf.

Wütend wandte er sich um. Hermine musste sofort einen Fluch abwehren.

„Erst muss ich also dich erledigen!", schrie er und Hermine machte sich schon auf einen Angriff von ihm bereit, als ein Fluch Rabastan traf und seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hand schlug.

Hermine bückte sich und packte ihn, während ein weiterer Fluch Rabastan traf und in die Knie zwang. Es war das Werk von Snape.

Für einen Moment überkam Hermine Panik, sie sah, wie die Gruppe von Snape mittlerweile fast alle überwältigt hatten, und bemüht war niemand flüchten zu lassen.

„Diese Leute, das sind die Todesser...", begann Snape und erzählte ihr eine gänzlich andere Geschichte als Rabastan, wenn es auch Ähnlichkeiten gab.

Sie hörte aufmerksam zu, während die letzten Todesser und Todesserinnen ihre Zauberstäbe verloren.

„Bist du bereit mit uns nachhause zu gehen?", fragte Snape sie schließlich mit einem Lächeln, war aber bemüht seine Distanz zu wahren.

Sie blickte durch die Runde der Anwesenden, sie alle fühlten sich so vertraut an, und so nickte sie.

„Professor!", rief ein junger Mann, und lief auf sie zu, „Ich habe überall gesucht, aber ich kann Rita nicht finden."

Snape schickte eine Suchmannschaft los, doch auch sie waren nicht erfolgreich.

„Ich denke, sie wird wieder geflohen sein.", meinte Snape, „Sie hat getan wofür sie kam und dadurch sogar ein Artefakt gewonnen. Ich denke es ist in Ordnung für uns zu gehen, Mr Nott."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, morgen werden wir beginnen mit dem Ministerium der Muggel zu verhandeln, ich denke sie werden die Auslieferung verlangen oder den Mord uns anlasten.", meinte der junge Zauberer, „Zumindest wäre das die logischste Herangehensweise."

„Lassen sie uns auf das Treffen des Revolutionsrates warten. Vorerst sollten wir alle endlich den Schlaf finden den wir so dringend brauchen."

Snape streckte seine Hand nach Hermine aus. Einen Augenblick zögerte sie, dann jedoch lächelte sie ihn an und legte ihre Hand in seine. Ihr Verstand zumindest war sich sicher, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, nach all den Eindrücken die sie gesammelt hatte und den Geschichten die sie gehört hatte, musste sie sagen, dass die Geschichte von Snape ihr am plausibelsten erschien.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Theodore fürchtete, dass der einzige Trank, der Hermine ihr Gedächtnis zurückgeben könnte von jenen die bereits gefallen waren, verwahrt worden war und nun auf immer verloren war. Auch wenn er nicht annahm, dass Su ihn versteckt hatte, da Hermine den Trank schon lange bevor sie überhaupt in Erwägung zogen dem Widerstand beizutreten, an jemanden weitergegeben hatte, musste er die Möglichkeit überprüfen. Den Trank zu verbergen wäre ihrer Einigung sich nicht in Angelegenheiten des Widerstandes zu mischen zuwider gelaufen und Theodore hatte Su immer vertraut und nie einen Zweifel an einem ihrer Worte haben müssen. Sie konnte den Trank also nicht an sich genommen haben.

Trotzdem musste er nun überlegen, was Su für den Fall geplant hätte, dass jemand etwas finden musste, das sie versteckt hatte, weil sie selbst nicht mehr in der Lage war es zurückzugeben, sie aber darum wusste, dass es essentiell war, dass jemand dem oder der sie vertraute es an ihrer Stelle tat.

Er erinnerte sich an jedes ihrer Gespräche zurück, suchte nach Hinweisen. Er hörte sich sogar die Unterhaltung von Palley und seinem immer noch unbekannten Freund an, in dem sie beschlossen im Fall der Fälle Brown zu opfern, wie es wirklich geschehen war. Auf die Briefe, die Umbridge vorgelesen hatte, fielen ihm wieder in die Arme. Er hatte Su geraten sie nicht zu vernichten. Nur weil das Ministerium ihnen Angst machte, durften sie schließlich nicht damit anfangen sich selbst zu verleugnen.

„Wo würdest du etwas für mich hinterlassen, Su?", fragte er und blickte dann auf die Schneekugel.

Ja, Umbridge hatte sie zerstört und es war nicht wahrscheinlich, dass ein Trank es überlebt hatte, aber was wenn sie ihn erst später darin versteckt hatte, oder aber einen Hinweis auf ein Versteck gegeben hätte. Als er es so ernsthaft durchdachte, spürte er kurz etwas das ihn quälte, die Angst herauszufinden, dass sie ihn hintergangen hatte. Aber was hatte er erwartet, damals waren sie noch nicht einmal verheiratet gewesen, er musste aufhören es überhaupt als Verrat zu betrachten. Ihn zu behalten, ja das wäre vielleicht eine andere Sache, aber er hatte sie auch nie gefragt, und sie hatten vereinbart lediglich den Kontakt abzubrechen, mehr nicht. Er musste aufhören es so zu betrachten als würde es ihm und seiner Beziehung zu Su etwas nehmen, sollte es wahr sein.

„Ach Su, was hast du nur getan?", wurde er sich dann aber immer sicherer, schüttelte aber nur leicht den Kopf, während er den Zauberstab von Su und seinen eigenen an die Schneekugel führte, an sie dachte und das suchte, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte. Es glänzte im Inneren der Kugel. Eine winzig kleine Glaskugel wurde durch das eigentliche Glas gehoben. Kaum landete sie in seiner Hand wurde sie groß, es war eine Phiole. Als er sie festhielt und umschloss war er so stolz auf seine Frau. Sie war viel weiter gewesen als er, viel weniger ängstlich, vielleicht hatte sie nur Angst gehabt er würde sie nicht länger als seine Frau wollen, hätte sie offenbart, dass sie tief in ihrem Herzen, eigentlich schon viel eher als er gegen diese Regierung ankämpfen wollte.

Aber er wusste auch, dass es kein Geheimnis war, das sie vor ihm bewahrte. Es war ein Geheimnis, das sie für Hermine wahrte. Es hatte einfach keine Notwendigkeit bestanden es zu gefährden und ihn darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen. Seit er sie also gebeten hatte, immer offen und ehrlich mit ihm zu sein, war sie sich wohl sicher, dass sie für ihr Geheimnis nichts zu befürchten hätte. Sie musste es danach hier versteckt haben, ab dem Zeitpunkt bereit es mit Theodore zu teilen, sollte sie keine andere Wahl mehr haben. Er konnte gar nicht sagen wie beeindruckt er von seiner Frau war, es stimmte ihn richtig glücklich, auch wenn sich innerlich etwas in ihm verkrampfte, da er Angst hatte, was nur mit ihr sein würde, wenn sie erwachte. Aber sie würden es bewältigen, sie würden einen Weg finden. Egal wie lang und beschwerlich er sich gestalten würde, egal ob das Ziel ein völlig anderes geworden war als ihr ursprüngliches.

Als Theodore den Trank lieferte, sah er Seth, der versorgt wurde. Sein Freund und seine Freundinnen aus der Mysterienabteilung waren gekommen, um ihn zu begrüßen. Sie waren gekommen um zu bleiben.

„Es sieht gut für uns aus.", meinte Steve, der Sohn von Lester, der hier als Kontrollorgan tätig gewesen war, „Die meisten sind überglücklich über die Aussicht auf die endgültige Abschaffung des Gesetzes. Morgen werden alle auf die Straßen gehen. Es ist die Minderheit, die noch hinter dem alten Ministerium steht. Ein Teil hat noch Angst, aber die Angst wird schwinden, wenn morgen so viele Leute demonstrieren und sich zu euch bekennen werden."

Auch wenn noch viel vor ihnen lag Theodore war zuversichtlich. Eine Befürchtung war schon nicht eingetreten, die Besetzung hatte Erfolg gehabt, der Widerstand war größer als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Die Todesser waren in einer Zelle im Ministerium untergebracht worden. Reynaud war mit seiner Enkeltochter vereint und sie hatten viel Redebedarf, da das Mädchen seine Entscheidung die Familie so zu verbergen nicht guthieß. Aaren war in einem der Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen, sie wussten noch nicht was sie mit ihr tun würden. Sie war nicht vertrauenswürdig und sie frei in Hogwarts herumlaufen zu lassen war keine Option. Theodore fand es bedauerlich, aber sie war nicht die einzige, die sich nicht auf ihre Seite gestellt hatte, einige Schüler und Schülerinnen aus Hogwarts waren übergelaufen und natürlich im Tagespropheten dazu interviewt worden, dass Dumbledores Armee und der Orden das Schloss einfach besetzt und die Schüler und Schülerinnen als Geisel genommen hatten. Aber langsam war die Nachricht, dass der Prophet nichts taugte wohl zumindest zum Großteil der Bevölkerung durchgedrungen.

Theodore nahm sich einen Tag des Propheten, ehe er Dumbledores Armee in einen separaten Raum folgte, wo Hermine ihren Trank einnehmen würde. Während er wie die anderen gespannt darauf wartete, ob der Trank den sie Hermine gaben wirken würde – wovon er ausging – blickte er auf die Zeitung und nahm sich vor trotz seiner Lehrtätigkeit damit zu beginnen Artikel für diese Zeitung, die bestimmt die Revolution überdauern würde, zu schreiben. Er war nicht länger ein passiver Leser, der zwar kommentierte, aber trotzdem es sah was falsch lief, nichts unternahm. Es war ein weiter Weg gewesen. Es kam ihm vor wie ein anderes Leben, als er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins saß, den Propheten las und nur darüber den Kopf schüttelte. Zum Glück war er endlich aufgestanden und hatte sich seinen eigenen Weg gemacht.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Hermine war aufgeregt, sie hatte, da alle so freundlich auf sie zugegangen waren, entschlossen, dass es ganz stimmig wäre, ihre Freunde und Freundinnen, wie sie mittlerweile sicher war, um sich zu haben, während sie wieder zu sich selbst fand. Ihr Herz klopfte dennoch stark, als sie die Phiole öffnete. Was wenn sie nicht mochte wer sie war? Und wie würde sie mit dem leben können, das sie getan hatte, während ihr all diese Erinnerungen fehlten?

Sie begriff, dass es keinen Sinn hatte zu warten, sie schluckte den Trank hastig und dachte sie hätte noch ausreichend Zeit, doch noch während des Gedankens, begann sich alles zu vernetzen und mit einem Mal...

„Was habe ich nur getan!", schrie sie entsetzt über sich und sah all ihre Freunde und Freundinnen an, ihr war unglaublich schlecht und sie war froh, dass sie nicht alleine war, dass zu viele von ihnen da waren, um gänzlich durchzudrehen.

„Bei Merlin.", schlug sie ihre Hände vor den Mund zusammen und ging hinüber zu Snape, der einen Respektsabstand gewahrt hatte, und nahm seine Hand, „Severus, es tut mir so leid."

„Tut es das?", lächelte er jedoch, „Mir nicht."

Sie verstand völlig, was er ihr damit sagen wollte, und musste ihm Recht geben. Sie hatte dadurch, dass sie sich selbst verloren hatte, wieder zu sich gefunden. Aber sie war sich nicht sicher, wie Snape reagieren würde, wüsste er, was geschehen war als Rabastan und sie alleine waren. Im Moment wollte sie einfach nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Mit dem Entsetzen darüber zu welchem Wahnsinn sie fähig war, wollte sie sich auch noch nicht beschäftigen, sie hatte bitter lernen müssen, was es bedeutete schwarze Magie anzuwenden. Doch nichts war so schlimm wie die Erkenntnis, dass sie zwei Morde begangen hatte. Und das, wusste sie, konnte sie nicht einfach so von sich schieben, das musste sie bei sich behalten, so schmerzhaft es auch war.

Für den Moment aber, gab es andere Dinge mit denen sie sich beschäftigen müsste. Es lag noch so viel vor ihnen. Während die anderen ihr berichteten, was in ihrer Abwesenheit geschehen war, sah sie immer wieder zu Snape, der neben ihr saß. Wie sie lächelte er.

„Ich habe eine Überraschung.", meinte dann plötzlich Dean und holte aus seiner Tasche einen Laptop hervor.

„Sophie hat uns mit ein wenig magischer Unterstützung von Luna und mir einen Internetzugang installiert.", erklärte Zacharias während Dean ein paar Mal klickte und den Laptop dann umdrehte.

„Hier ist die Ansprache des Muggelministers Terrell.", erklärte Dean.

Was er ihnen zu sagen hatte, war nicht überraschend, er stellte sich auf die Seite des alten Ministeriums.

„Moment.", rief allerdings Theodore und lief aus dem Zimmer.

Hermine war etwas verwundert. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe er zurückkam und ihnen ein Gespräch zwischen Palley und dem Mann vorspielte, den sie bisher noch nicht identifiziert hatten.

Es handelte sich tatsächlich um Terrell. Auch wenn diese neue erfreuliche Entdeckung sie noch eine Weile wach hielt, war es endlich an der Zeit sich ein wenig auszuruhen.

Hermine griff nach der Hand von Snape, kaum hatten sie sich verabschiedet. Wieder lächelten sie einander zu, sagten jedoch nichts.

Erst als sie die Treppe hinunter schritten, auf dem Weg ins Refugium, wo immer noch ihr zuhause war, wagte sie anzusprechen, was sie belastete.

„Ich hatte mich völlig in meinem Hass und meiner Wut verloren. Als Rabastan mir so bereitwillig angeboten hatte, mir das zu geben, was ich am meisten wünschte, Rache, bin ich seiner Manipulation völlig erlegen.", meinte sie.

„Hermine...", begann er, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Irgendwie glaube ich, ich wollte der Manipulation gewissermaßen erliegen, ich wollte nicht aufgehalten werden. Ich wollte mich nur noch mehr verlieren. Alles zerstören.", meinte sie, „Ich denke ich wollte dich zerstören, und das was zwischen uns war, weil du die kleine Flamme in mir nähren konntest, die immer noch die Chance hatte das Dunkel aus mir zu vertreiben."

Snape hielt an, sie standen direkt neben der großen Halle.

„Es ist noch lange nicht vorbei, Hermine.", meinte er ernst, „Aber wie ich dir sagte, für dich gab es immer Hoffnung. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht imstande war dir auf die Weise beizustehen, die nötig gewesen wäre, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich im Stich gelassen habe."

Hermine war überrascht, denn ihr war klar, wie viel Überwindung es ihn gekostet haben musste, und doch hatte sie das Gefühl es war ihm wesentlich leichter gefallen als noch vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit.

„Ich bereue beide Male. Ich bereue sie so sehr. Ich werde mir nie dafür vergeben.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Snape drückte ihre Hand fester.

„Es ist noch ein weiter Weg, aber wir gehen ihn gemeinsam."

Gemeinsam könnten sie der Dunkelheit trotzen. Hermine traten Tränen in die Augen, und doch musste sie lächeln. Sie zog ihn an sich, küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Dann blieben sie eine Weile stehen, sahen einander an und sie wusste, dass sie ihm auch alles von ihrer Zeit mit Rabastan erzählen würde. Es wäre schwer für sie beide, aber sie würden auch daran wachsen, näher aneinander wachsen. Aber noch war nicht die Zeit dafür gekommen, noch gab es dringenderes das nicht warten konnte. Gerade deshalb war Hermine irritiert, als Snape sie verschmitzt anlächelte und sie plötzlich in Richtung der großen Halle zog.

„Sollten wir nicht zusehen, dass wir Schlaf bekommen?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Keine Angst, ich werde nur ein paar Minuten deiner Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.", grinste er schelmisch, „Aber ich schulde dir noch etwas, und ich denke nicht, dass es länger warten kann."

Sie ahnte was kommen musste, und ließ sich von ihm in die Halle führen. Als das Lied ertönte erkannte sie es sofort. Snape verneigte sich und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Darf ich dich um diesen Tanz bitten?", fragte er, seine Augen leuchteten, selten hatte er so lebendig ausgesehen.

Hermine nickte nur und nahm seine Hand. Erst tanzten sie fast ausgelassen, aber als sich das Lied bestimmt zum dritten oder vierten Mal auf ganz magische Weise wiederholte – ob Remus sich wohl irgendwo versteckt hatte? - zog er sie näher an sich. Auch wenn immer noch Dinge zwischen ihnen standen, vieles weiterhin ungesagt geblieben war, es nicht leicht wäre Muster abzulegen, mit denen sie einander sonst in den Wahnsinn treiben würden und sie die vergangenen Monate, vielleicht sogar Jahre aufarbeiten mussten, sie fühlte sich wohl in seinen Armen. Das war alles das zählte, den Rest würden sie gemeinsam bewältigen. Und, was ihr sehr wichtig war sich vor Augen zu halten, sie waren sich nicht aufgrund des Gesetzes näher gekommen, es war ihnen gelungen trotz des Gesetzes zueinander zu finden.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Justin konnte es nicht fassen, als Zacharias sie zwei Tage später zu einer Demonstration der Muggel führte. Es war nicht anders als die Demonstrationen in der magischen Welt, an denen sie in den letzten Tagen teilgenommen hatten. Er hoffte anders als bei den ersten Muggeldemonstrationen und ihren frühen Demonstrationen, würde es nicht wieder zu Verhaftungen kommen. Die erste ihrer neueren Demonstrationen hatten sie noch intensiv vor der Armee schützen müssen, es hatte einige Verletzte gegeben, drei Tote, doch im Zuge der gestrigen magischen Demonstrationen hatten sich letztendlich viele Angehörige der Armee auf die Seite des Revolutionsrat gestellt, was auch damit zusammenhing, dass sie sämtliche noch Gefangene entlassen hatten, von denen sich überraschend viele positiv für sie ausgesprochen hatten. Die Lage bei den Muggeln war noch gänzlich anders. Es wurde von Seiten der Polizei sehr heftig und gewalttätig gegen sie vorgegangen. Morag, die kaum war Padma erwacht, begonnen hatte auch sofort an den Muggeldemonstrationen teilzunehmen, befand sich derzeit in Haft, und wartete noch auf ihre Anhörung, die in wenigen Stunden stattfinden sollte. Sie war nur eine der vielen Inhaftierten, ein Bruchteil von ihnen magischer Herkunft.

Justin bestaunte die vielen Zelte die hier aufgebaut waren. Viele von ihnen campten schon seit Beginn der Proteste hier im Freien, da sich die Muggelregierung nach wie vor weigerte überhaupt mit dem Revolutionsrat zu sprechen. Charlene, eine sehr sympathische Freundin von Zacharias, führte sie zum Orga-Zelt, wo sie auch Sophie trafen, eine weitere Freundin von Zacharias, die eine der Hauptverantwortlichen für die Verwendung des Webs im Rahmen der Proteste war.

„Ich hätte mich gerne intensiv mit Su unterhalten.", bedauerte Sophie, als sie in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde, dass Su sich wegen ihrer Verletzung immer noch im künstlichen Tiefschlaf befand, „Ich hoffe sie kommt bald wieder auf die Beine."

Charlene führte den neugierigen Justin herum, sie hatten so viel geleistet und das in so kurzer Zeit, sie selbst hatten so viel länger für das gebraucht, was sie hier zustande gebracht hatten.

Der Großteil der Muggelbevölkerung war noch misstrauisch, aber Zacharias hatte seine Freunde und Freundinnen rasch kontaktiert und diese hatten nicht nur politisch bereits aktive Menschen, die regierungskritisch waren dazu bewegt sich den Protesten anzuschließen. Am Anfang hatte es viele Verhaftungen gegeben, viel Polizeigewalt. Die Bevölkerung stand aus ihrer plötzlichen Panik heraus natürlich zu großen Teilen auf Seiten des Ministeriums. Nach dem ersten Schock hatten die Muggel begonnen die neue Realität zu akzeptieren und viele hatten verstanden, dass es nötig war Position zu beziehen, da es auch um ihre Zukunft ging. Selbstverständlich glaubten noch viele an die Regierung und diese stand auf Seiten des alten Ministeriums, das Ordnung versprach. Nur wenige Länder bekannten sich zu den Rebellen und Rebellinnen, Proteste gab es weltweit in unterschiedlichen Formen und Größen. Gestern war es dann zu einer drastischen Änderung gekommen. Die Ankündigung Muggel durch magische Artefakte zu schützen, war nicht gelaufen, wie die Ministerien es erwartet hatten. Viele hatten sich dem Protest angeschlossen, weil sie die drohende Verordnung Artefakte, die vor magischen Übergriffen schützen sollten, eingesetzt zu bekommen, ablehnten. Sie trauten der Sache nicht, und Justin konnte das sehr gut nachvollziehen. Obwohl er die Artefakte vom Prinzip her kennengelernt hatte, und es sich bei den neuen um welche handelte, die selbst finsterste Schwarzmagie abhalten sollten, wie Steve Lester und seine Gruppe bestätigen konnten, hatte er seiner gesamten Familie geraten sich unter allen Umständen gegen sie zur Wehr zu setzen. Seine Familie war bei der lokalen Demonstration in ihrer Heimatstadt wusste er, wo eine Leinwand aufgespannt wäre, die alles von hier übertragen würde.

Heute würden sie alles verändern, würden noch mehr für sich gewinnen. Noch war es zu einfach für die Muggel an der Regierung die sie kannten festzuhalten, die mit den selben Methoden wie noch bis vor kurzem das Ministerium arbeiteten. Auch sie hatten ihre manipulativen Medien, auch sie unterdrücken Bewegungen, die ihren Plänen zuwider liefen. Zacharias hatte Justin viel über die Welt der Muggel, die er so vernachlässigt hatte, erzählt, während Luna und er ihn zu einem selbstgekochten veganen Essen eingeladen hatten. Woran sie arbeiteten hatte gerade erst begonnen, selbst wenn die magische Welt näher an ihren Wünschen war, Zacharias Muggelfreunde waren noch weit weg von der Welt die sie erträumten. Justin wusste, dass er nichts mehr wollte, als mehr darüber zu erfahren und in Zukunft auch in der Welt der Muggel für Gerechtigkeit einzutreten. Daher war er sehr glücklich, dass Charlene ihm so ausführlich alles erklärte und die Geduld hatte ihm, der trotz Zacharias' Nachhilfestunden nur wenig Ahnung hatte, alles zu erklären und diese fremde Welt aus der er doch eigentlich stammte näher zu bringen. Er erklärte sich sofort bereit sich zu beteiligen sowie die Ansprache vorüber wäre, es gäbe noch viel Arbeit zu tun.

Ginny war mit Draco gekommen und Journalisten und Journalistinnen aus aller Welt waren anwesend. Gejubel ging durch die Menge, als Ginny und Draco die Bühne betraten. Ginny bedankte sich bei den Muggeln für ihre Unterstützung in ihrem Kampf und versprach, dass auch die magische Welt, die ein Teil ihrer gemeinsamen Welt war, nie wieder die Augen vor den Problemen der Muggel verschließen würde.

Erzählungen nach hatte es lange Diskussionen in diesem Punkt gegeben, als der Revolutionsrat diskutierte, und Xenophilius Lovegood, war schließlich von Fred und Phoebe überstimmt worden.

„Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit für mich abzudanken.", hatte er gemeint, zwar war er weiterhin im Rat geblieben, doch die Hauptverantwortung für Hogsmeade oblag nun Fred und Phoebe, die schon jetzt auf die Zeit hinarbeiteten, wenn wieder alle Lager vereint wären.

„Was wir jetzt vorspielen werden ist ein eindeutiger Beweis dafür, dass Minister Terrell und Benoit Palley, der wie wir bereits bewiesen haben selbst ein Muggel ist, schon lange konspiriert haben."

Die Masse war aufgeregt, als sie die kurze Audioaufzeichnung hörten. Der Protest wuchs in den nächsten Stunden an, und anders als bei den ersten Demonstrationen kam es zu keinen Übergriffen durch die Polizei. Sie wussten, dass sie an die Wand gespielt worden waren, und es nur noch einen Ausweg gab.

Abends, als Justin zurückkehrte, gab Minister Terrell bereits seinen Rücktritt bekannt, und mit der Ernennung einer neuen Ministerin kam tatsächlich auch das Angebot einer Verhandlung mit dem Revolutionsrat, wie erwartet war es natürlich an Bedingungen geknüpft. Sie verlangten, dass Rita für ihren Mord am Minister der Prozess gemacht wurde, akzeptierten jedoch, dass es innerhalb der magischen Welt geregelt wurde. Aber das war nicht ihre einzige Bedingung.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Hermine hatte angenommen, dass Snape die Nachricht nicht gut aufnehmen würde. Sein Veto war der Grund, weshalb sich die Hogwarts Gruppe beratschlagen musste, ehe die Gespräche im Revolutionsrat erneut aufgenommen werden würden.

„Ich bin bereit die Konsequenzen zu tragen.", meinte Hermine und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, sie versuchte ihn anzusehen, doch er wich ihren Blicken aus, „Es lässt sich nicht leugnen, dass ich in einen Muggelkonzern eingedrungen bin. Auch wenn er Vergehen gegen die Geheimhaltung begangen hat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es uns im Prozess den wesen mir machen wird gelingen wird zu beweisen, dass ich nach der magischen Gesetzgebung bestraft werden muss."

„Du bist dort nicht sicher.", schüttelte Snape den Kopf.

„Wir werden eine Möglichkeit finden etwas auszuverhandeln, um mich vor möglichen Übergriffen zu schützen.", meinte Hermine, „Ich sorge mich mehr um Rita. Aber sie will den Schritt gehen, wieso sollte ich dann verweigern? Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit die wir haben, damit sie endlich mit uns verhandeln. Und es ist wie es ist: Ich habe ein Gesetz übertreten, ich muss die Konsequenzen ausbaden. Auch wenn klar ist, dass Tartaros natürlich seine Finger im Spiel hat und sich auch in den Prozess einmischen wird, wir werden sie auf dem legalen Weg bezwingen."

„Minerva wird bestimmt furchtbar stolz auf dich sein.", schnaufte Snape unzufrieden und sah kurz finster zu der anwesenden Professorin, der kein Wort entgangen war.

„Hermine, auch wenn ich deinen Schritt nachvollziehen kann und deshalb kein Veto gebracht habe, du darfst nicht vergessen, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich ist, dass es sich um keinen fairen Prozess handeln wird.", meinte Zacharias, „Maximal in einer Berufung, nach vielen und langen Protesten, die wir natürlich abhalten werden, ist damit zu rechnen, dass dir recht gegeben wird, und der Prozess vor den Revolutionsrat gebracht werden kann. Du musst damit rechnen ein halbes Jahr, vielleicht länger inhaftiert zu bleiben. Sie werden alles tun um Rita in ihrer Gewalt zu behalten. Und wohl auch dich. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie nur Rita wollen."

Hermine lächelte Zacharias an und erinnerte sich wie wenig sie ihn noch vor wenigen Monaten hatte leiden können, jetzt wusste sie nicht was sie ohne ihn getan hätten oder noch tun würden, er war ein so wichtiges Teil des Widerstandes und ihrer Vernetzung mit der Protestbewegung der Muggel.

„Ich weiß worauf ich mich einlasse. Und ich weiß, dass mir Unrecht getan werden wird, ich gehe davon aus, dass sie mich so lange wegsperren werden, wie ihnen möglich ist.", meinte Hermine, „Aber es ist das richtige Zeichen, das wir damit setzen. Wir müssen den Muggeln zeigen, dass wir sie ernst nehmen und ihre Gesetzgebung respektieren. Tun wir es nicht, werden wir Befürworter und Befürworterinnen verlieren."

Snape sah sie traurig an, natürlich wusste auch er, dass sie recht hatte.

„Ihr solltet für die Dauer deiner Haft auf jeden Fall verheiratet bleiben.", meinte Zacharias und Hermine nickte. Snape sagte nichts, sein Blick genügte.

Auch wenn sie es nie ausgesprochen hatten, es war natürlich ihre Absicht gewesen die Ehe aufzulösen, sobald das Gesetz gefallen war. Noch hatte es nicht begonnen, da noch eine Einigung mit den Muggeln erforderlich war, da die Ehen auch von der Muggelgesetzgebung für nichtig erklärt werden mussten, ein weiterer Grund der die Verhandlungen dringend notwendig machte. Aber die Situation hatte sich verändert und ihr wäre wohler dabei zu wissen, dass Snape als ihr Mann sich auch gewisse Rechte vorbehielt.

„Können wir gehen, Severus?", fragte Hermine ihn dann.

Er zog sie an sich und drückte sie fest. Sie wollte wie er, dass dieser Moment niemals endete, aber sie hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren.

„Wir stehen das durch.", meinte Hermine, überzeugt.

Sie hatten schon schlimmeres bewältigt.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Als Snape den vier verbliebenen Schülern und Schülerinnen seines Hauses zu den bestandenen UTZ-Prüfungen gratulierte, dachte er bitter an Hermine. Das was sie eigentlich auch mit der Ehe hatten erreichen wollten, Hermine ihre Prüfungen zu ermöglichen, war ihnen nun trotz dem Sturz des Ministeriums erst nicht gelungen. Dafür wurde der Revolutionsrat anerkannt. Ethelyn Quincy und ihre Anhänger und Anhängerinnen waren ins Exil gegangen. Palley hatte schon weit früher die Flucht ergriffen.

Hermine erwartete morgen ein weiterer Prozesstag, auf den noch viele mehr folgen würden. Er würde da sein. Snape war beruhigt, dass Hestia Jones, Kingsleys Tochter und zwei Aurorinnen, die sie vorgeschlagen hatte, im Gefängnis in dem Rita und Hermine festgehalten wurden, anwesend sein durften. Auf diese Weise konnten sie Übergriffe, wenn auch nicht zwangsläufig immer unterbinden, so zumindest dokumentieren. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie daher ausblieben, war wie er hoffte doch groß. Aber der Prozess selbst war eine Katastrophe und völlig lächerlich, Zacharias würde wohl recht behalten und sie mussten sich gefasst machen in Berufung zu gehen.

Snape hatte sich geweigert in seine Räumlichkeiten, deren Transfer eine ziemliche Herausforderung für Flitwick, McGonagall und ihn selbst gewesen war, zurück zu ziehen. Er verstand nicht, weshalb Minerva die Räume nicht einfach hatte neu aufbauen lassen. Vermutlich einfach weil sie die Herausforderung liebte.

Seine Schüler und Schülerinnen bemerkten seine geistige Abwesenheit natürlich, niemand verübelte es ihm.

„Sie haben sich alle sehr entwickelt, vor allem in den letzten Monaten. Ich bin stolz auf sie alle und ich bedauere, dass ich sie als Hauslehrer oft nicht in der Weise unterstützt habe in der es nötig war. Ich bedauere, dass ich sie alle mit ihren Problemen alleine gelassen habe. Ich bedauere, den Tod von Ms Parkinson nicht verhindert zu haben, ich denke es wäre in meiner Macht gestanden, wäre ich aufmerksam genug gewesen, wäre ich geeignet für diesen Posten, den ich nun zwei Jahrzehnte inne hatte.", meinte Snape bitter, „Mr Nott ich würde ihnen gerne anbieten, dass sie wenn sie auf Schwierigkeiten stoßen sobald sie meinen Posten übernommen haben, zu mir kommen, aber ich rate ihnen gehen sie zu allen, außer zu mir. Außer natürlich sie wollen erfahren wie wesen es am besten nicht macht."

Theodore wollte den Kopf schütteln, bemerkte Snape, doch Daphne nahm ihn am Arm und hielt ihn zurück, Theodore sagte nichts und Snape befand das für richtig, es war nicht an ihm, Snape zu vergeben, es war an Pansy, die es nicht länger konnte, Draco und Daphne.

„Ms Greengrass, sie haben mich damals gefragt, ob ich wieder genauso handeln würde.", meinte er, „Ich habe seit dieser Frage, auch wenn ich sie schon beantwortet habe nicht aufgehört darüber nachzudenken. In der selben Situation, würde ich nicht anders handeln, nein, aber würde ich noch einmal von vorne beginnen, ich würde so vieles anders machen, ich würde verhindern, dass es jemals wieder zu dieser Situation kommt. Und niemals wieder würde ich sie mit ihrem Schmerz alleine lassen. Ich weiß, es wird ihnen nicht genügen, aber das ist alles, das ich ihnen geben kann."

Sie sah ihn lange an, sagte eine Weile nichts, dann jedoch nickte sie.

„In Ordnung.", meinte sie.

Zwischen ihnen würde nie mehr möglich sein, als respektvolle Distanz, das wusste Snape, aber er war froh, dass sie nun ihren Frieden geschlossen hatten, vor allem war er froh für Daphne. Sie war noch nicht stabil und hatte noch einiges vor sich, aber die Zeit im Widerstand hatte ihr Kraft gegeben.

„Ich bin stolz auf all ihre Leistungen, es ist beeindruckend wozu sie fähig waren, trotzdem sie nicht einmal die Zeit hatten sich vorzubereiten, wobei gerade das sie in Wirklichkeit auf ihre Prüfungen vorbereitet hat. Für sie ist der Abschluss lediglich ein Blatt Papier – Zacharias Lovegood hatte Minerva davon überzeugt, dass Pergament, das er seit jeher verweigerte, keine Option war, da es wie er erklärt hatte die Ausbeutung von nichtmenschlichen Tieren erforderte – denn sie sind längst Schüler und Schülerinnen der Schule des Lebens."

Einer nach der anderen schüttelte Snape zum Abschied die Hand. Theodore war der erste, wie er es erwartet hatte.

„Sie werden ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer werden, Mr Nott.", meinte Snape, „Ich bin sehr glücklich, dass sie den Posten trotz allem noch immer antreten wollen."

„Wissenschaft kann ich gerade auch in Hogwarts betreiben und ich denke für Su ist dieser Ort der beste um zu genesen. Sie hat noch viel Arbeit vor sich.", meinte Theodore bitter.

„Ich habe sie gestern gemeinsam um den See gehen sehen. Ihre Fortschritte sind erstaunlich.", meinte Snape zu Theodore.

„Ich hielt es für etwas gewagt, aber es war ihr ein Herzenswunsch. Sie verweigert im Schloss mittlerweile gänzlich meine Hilfe. Sie muss sich zwar immer an den Wänden abstützen, aber sie will es alleine schaffen.", meinte Theodore, „Sie erinnert sich wieder an das meiste, auch wenn sie viel vergessen hat, das sie in den letzten Monaten gelernt hat und noch kaum etwas behält, wenn sie zu lernen versucht. Aber sowohl die Heilerinnen als auch die Ärzte sind zuversichtlich, dass es nicht von Dauer sein wird. Ein halbes Jahr vielleicht. Aber Su ist natürlich ungeduldig, am liebsten wäre es ihr sie wäre schon wieder am Stand von vor ihrem Unfall."

„Es war Wahnsinn sie alle mit Waffen auszustatten.", schüttelte Snape den Kopf.

Theodore widersprach: „Was hatten wir schon für eine Wahl."

Sie sahen einander einen Augenblick schweigend an.

„Ich denke ich werde sie beide noch sehen, und ihr selbst gute Besserung wünschen können.", meinte Snape, „Ich wünsche ihnen beiden von Herzen das beste."

Der nächste, der sich verabschiedete war Draco, schon wieder in Eile wegen dem nächsten Meeting mit Ginny im Ministerium. Auch Abseits des Revolutionsrates hatten sie beide und Carl viele Verpflichtungen. Ginny und Draco übernahmen immer mehr Aufgaben, da Carl es kaum erwarten konnte wieder mehr Zeit mit der Familie zu verbringen, vor allem nach den bitteren Schicksalsschlägen die sie noch nicht ansatzweise verarbeitet hatten.

„Mr Malfoy, es war klar, dass sie einmal eine große Rolle in der Politik spielen würden, es freut mich, dass sie die Kurve gekratzt haben.", meinte er zu seinem Patensohn.

„Ich wünschte ich hätte es früher getan.", entgegnete Draco bitter, „Ich wünschte ich wäre klug genug gewesen meine Besessenheit abzulegen und zu sehen wie es dem Menschen den ich am meisten liebte wirklich ging. Wir beide haben an Pansy versagt, nicht nur sie alleine. Sie brauchen meine Absolution nicht. Ich weiß nicht ob wir ihre bekommen werden. Pansy wird immer sein wer sie war, wir werden beide nie wissen, ob sie wie wir beide irgendwann begriffen hätte, dass wir einer Ideologie verfallen sind, die uns nichts Gutes tut. Die niemanden etwas Gutes tut. Aber ich wünschte sie hätte die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt."

„Das wünschte ich auch.", meinte Snape.

„Professor.", wandte sich Draco noch einmal um, als er im Begriff war zu gehen, „Die Dinge die ich über ihre Frau gesagt, oder gedacht habe, die Art und Weise wie ich mich ihr gegenüber verhalten habe. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid."

Snape nickte nur.

„Ach, und ich soll sie von meiner Mutter grüßen.", meinte Draco.

„Ich denke ich werde mich noch bei ihr melden, ehe sie Gelegenheit haben die Grüße zu erwidern.", erklärte Snape. Draco nickte, ehe er endgültig den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

Daphne schüttelte ihm nur rasch die Hand.

„Alles Gute für ihr Kind.", wünschte er ihr.

„Danke.", sah sie ihn zumindest kurz an, ganz ohne Bitterkeit.

Dennoch war er nicht überrascht, dass sie sich entschloss vor der Tür auf Blaise zu warten, den er als letzten verabschiedete.

„Ich weiß noch gar nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll.", überraschte Blaise ihn mit einem derart persönlichen Thema, „Ich meine ich werde Vater, ich weiß nicht wie wesen Vater ist, ich denke ich brauche wohl Arbeit, auch wenn wir noch über mehr als ausreichend Gold verfügen und durch Theodores Vorschlag bei ihm einzuziehen unsere Immobilien anders verwerten können, und auch wenn wir ständig Gesellschaft haben werden, ich denke wir brauchen eine Beschäftigung, vielleicht nicht sofort, aber in absehbarer Zeit, ich will nicht, dass meine Kinder so aufwachsen wie ich, ich will nicht, dass sie gelangweilt und verwöhnt groß werden. Aber ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht die geringste Vorstellung, was ich arbeiten soll. Meine Mutter hat mich auf viel vorbereitet, aber nicht darauf."

Einen Augenblick überlegte Snape, was er Blaise wohl am besten raten sollte, dann erinnerte er sich an etwas wesentliches. Er griff in seinen Umhang und zog die Visitenkarte heraus, die Ernie gehört hatte.

„Das hier, Mr Zabini, ist der zukünftige Standort des Macmillians, die ganze Sache hat nur einen Haken, es gibt noch niemand, der es betreiben wird. Sie haben das nötige Kleingeld, sonst ist Mr Nott gerne bereit sich finanziell zu beteiligen, und ich nehme an ihre Freunde Justin und Dean haben ähnlich wie sie nicht die geringste Vorstellung was sie nach Hogwarts mit ihrem Leben anstellen sollen. Ihre Frau findet sicher durchaus gefallen daran, so gerne wie sie braut, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass sie nicht nur ein Restaurant sondern auch ein Teehaus daraus machen könnten. Wenn sie Zacharias Lovegood eine Freude machen wollen, eröffnen sie ein veganes Restaurant, er meint die gingen in London wirklich sehr gut."

Blaise besah die Karte genau.

„Hannahs und Ernies großer Traum.", meinte er dann, „Ich denke wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren ihn zu verwirklichen. Danke, Professor! Ich denke ich kann ihnen schon jetzt sagen, dass sie ein Ehrengast bei der Eröffnungsfeier sein werden."

Snape musste tatsächlich lächeln, als der letzte seiner Schüler, die er bis ans Ende ihrer Schullaufbahn begleitet hatte, seinen Weg zur Tür und in die Zukunft hinaus fand. Einen Augenblick spürte er die Erleichterung. Dann seufzte Snape, denn die Person, die ihm Ratschläge die Zukunft betreffend geben würde war Minerva McGonagall. Aber irgendwo war er ganz froh darüber, dass ihm jemand ein Stück des Weges weisen würde, denn er selbst hatte, wie Blaise noch vor wenigen Minuten, keinerlei Vorstellung davon, was er beruflich in den Jahren bis zu seiner Pensionierung machen sollte.

„Minerva!", begrüßte er sie so sehr guter Dinge, dass sie wohl erst glaubte, er müsse völlig betrunken sein.

Als er sich auch noch wie ein Schüler im Stuhl vor ihr platzierte und sie erwartungsvoll ansah, runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Severus?", fragte sie, wohl überlegend, ob jemand ihr mit dem Vielsafttrank einen Streich spielen wollte.

„Ich habe gerade meine Schüler und Schülerinnen in die Zukunft entlassen, letzte Ratschlage erteilt.", meinte Snape, „Nun brauche ich ihren Rat."

„Meinen?", war McGonagall irritiert, „Ich wollte sie ohne gute Ratschläge verabschieden, ich dachte, sie würden es nicht schätzen."

Snape lächelte sie milde an und lehnte sich zurück.

„Die nächsten Monate werden noch eine Zerreißprobe, aber was dann? Wohin mit mir?", fragte er sie, „Ich meine es versteht sich, dass ich Hermine, wohin es sie auch zieht begleiten werde, aber was glauben sie wie sollte ich mich verwirklichen. Was hätten sie mir vor 20 Jahren geraten."

„Abgesehen davon nicht den Todessern beizutreten?", hob sie die Augenbrauen.

Snape nickte nur.

„Für einen Heiler sind sie zu wenig sozial kompetent.", meinte sie und er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, „Tränkemeister war nie das was sie anstrebten, obwohl sie ein sagenhaftes Talent haben. Ich denke auch eine Apotheke würde sie langweilen. Sie sollten reisen Severus, die Welt sehen, und ich schätze danach werden sie Kinder bekommen. Machen sie sich selbstständig, Kurse in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sind immer gefragt. Hogwarts hatte über Jahrzehnte hinweg keine besonders geeigneten Lehrkräfte. Es besteht für alle großer Nachholbedarf. Und er Vorteil im Gegensatz zu einer regulären Lehrtätigkeit wäre, dass die Leute die kommen mit Sicherheit gewillt sind hart zu arbeiten und aufgrund ihres Alters wesentlich disziplinierter."

„Interessant.", musste Snape tatsächlich einräumen.

„Ich hoffe wir verlieren uns nicht völlig aus den Augen, Severus. Wir sehen uns zwar beim Revolutionsrat, aber so lange wie die Plena dauern, bezweifle ich, dass wir im Anschluss den Geist haben werden persönliche Gespräche zu führen."

„Spätestens wenn mein erstes Kind Hogwarts besucht, werden wir uns oft sehen. Egal ob es nach mir oder meiner Frau gerät.", lachte er schelmisch und fühlte sich einmal mehr als Schüler der seine Schule verließ.

27 Jahre, dachte er, was für eine lange Lehre. Er beneidete jene, die nur 7 Jahre für ihre Ausbildung brauchten dennoch nicht. Ohne diese Erfahrung hätte er nie die Möglichkeit gehabt zu werden wer er heute war.

„Sagen sie Hermine, dass ich oft an sie denke, wenn sie sie morgen sehen.", bat McGonagall und Snape nickte, während er sich schon erhob und Minerva die Hand reichte, sie schließlich schüttelte.

Er lächelte Dumbledore zu, der ihm vom Porträt aus zuzwinkerte. Wie schön, dass der alte Narr wahnsinnig genug gewesen war auch zu glauben für ihn gäbe es noch Hoffnung. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er recht behalten sollte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Remus schob Tonks im Rollstuhl in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sie hatte sich nicht nehmen lassen ihre Schüler und Schülerinnen zu verabschieden, obwohl sie gerade wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft eigentlich Bettruhe einhalten sollte. Dementsprechend blieb sie nur kurz, und Minerva McGonagall übernahm ihre eigentliche Aufgabe.

Harry und Ginny, der McGonagall UTZ-Reife bescheinigt hatte, und die den Abschluss nun mit ihnen gemacht hatte, sahen einander kurz an. Erst nach einer Rede, während McGongall einen nach der anderen verabschiedete wagte sich Harry zu ihr.

„Ich wusste nicht, ob du mich sehen willst.", meinte Harry, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, „Aber es hätte mir egal sein sollen, ich hätte dich im Ministerium besuchen sollen."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich denke es wäre nicht optimal gewesen wenn wir uns zum ersten Mal nach dem was war wiedersehen und Draco dabei ist, um den Moment möglichst unangenehm für dich zu gestalten."

„Ich hätte es verdient.", meinte Harry.

„Vermutlich.", nickte Ginny, „Aber betrachten wir es realistisch, du dachtest wirklich du könntest etwas sinnvolles bewegen, und es war auch geplant, dass nur ich das Land verlasse, während du hier bleibst um zu kämpfen."

„Aber ich hätte statt offiziell zurückzukehren in den Untergrund gehen müssen.", meinte er bitter, „Ich habe dich betrogen."

Er senkte den Kopf, er konnte sie dabei nicht ansehen.

„Ja.", meinte Ginny, „Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir vergeben kann."

„Ich zumindest kann mir nicht vergeben.", meinte Harry bitter.

„Sie ist schwanger von dir.", meinte Ginny bitter und vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen, „Das macht es um einiges schwieriger. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Ich habe überhaupt nicht nachgedacht.", war er ehrlich, es half etwas, sich nicht selbst zu belügen, es machte es irgendwo ein wenig erträglicher.

Harry war überrascht, als Ginny nach seiner Hand griff.

„Ich liebe dich immer noch Harry.", meinte sie und er wagte es sie anzusehen.

„Ich dich auch, Ginny. Ich werde dich immer lieben.", Tränen füllten seine Augen.

„Ich weiß, Harry. Aber ich kann mich nicht darüber freuen.", auch sie begann zu weinen.

Er nahm sie in den Arm, und drückte sie an sich, während sie heulte, er küsste ihre Stirn.

„Harry, es ist letztendlich deine Entscheidung. Ich muss aufhören dir ständig zu sagen, was ich finde, dass du tun musst.", erklärte sie, „Aber ich denke, des Kindes wegen, solltest du Callandra eine faire Chance geben. Ihr solltet euch Zeit nehmen, euch kennenlernen und danach sehen, was passiert."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, und nickte, und schüttelte den Kopf wieder. Er sah es ein, wusste, dass er es tun wollte, weil es ihm nicht richtig erscheinen würde, sie einfach stehen zu lassen, kaum war das Gesetz gefallen, es wäre schäbig von ihm.

„Was ist mir dir? Mit uns?", fragte er unter Tränen.

„Ich gehe nirgendwohin Harry.", zwang sie sich zu lächeln, „Ich bleibe im Ministerium, habe meine Arbeit. Im Moment ist das genau das was ich will. Genau das was ich brauche. Ich denke ich muss eine Zeit lang alleine sein. Ich denke, das wäre unter anderen Umständen nicht anders. Und was danach kommt?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern, lächelte fast etwas gequält. Sie sahen, dass Minerva McGonagall Neville als letzten die Hand schüttelte, nur noch sie beide blieben übrig. Sie standen auf, und Harry drückte Ginny noch einmal fest.

„Wir halten Kontakt?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Gib mir Zeit.", lächelte sie ihn an, „Ich muss mich erst an die neue Situation gewöhnen."

„Godric's Hollow.", meinte er dann, „Du kannst es behalten, wenn du willst."

Aber Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde mir eine Wohnung in London nehmen.", erklärte sie, „Vielleicht suche ich mir einen Mitbewohner oder eine Mitbewohnerin."

Er ließ nur langsam ihre Hand los, die er noch hielt. Ginny drehte sich noch einmal um, ehe sie zu McGonagall ging. Harry sah ihr zu, während sie mit McGongall sprach, die sie zum Abschied in die Arme nahm. Er wartete bis sie zur Tür hinaus gegangen war, ehe er selbst zu seiner Direktorin schritt.

„Mr Potter.", meinte sie seufzend und schüttelte den Kopf, „Sie haben mir all die Jahre so viele Sorgen bereitet."

Harry versuchte zu lächeln.

„Und so viel Freude. Ihrer Ausbildung zum Auror steht nichts mehr im Weg, ihre Noten sind fabelhaft."

Sie wussten beide, dass all das nur Unwesentlichkeiten waren.

„Mr Potter, sie haben im Krieg und im Zuge dieser Diktatur so viel verloren, jeder hätte verstanden, wenn sie nach dem Krieg nicht sofort zurückgekehrt wären, um ihre Ausbildung abzuschließen."

Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und wartete, bis er sie ganz aufmerksam ansah.

„Harry.", meinte sie, „Nehmen sie sich endlich eine Auszeit. Ihre Eltern haben ihnen genug hinterlassen um mehr als nur ein Jahr versorgt zu sein. Ich bezweifle, dass der Wiederaufbau von Godric's Hollow ihr ganzes Vermögen verschluckt hat."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie brauchen Ruhe. Sie müssen endlich lernen wie wesen zur Ruhe kommt."

Harry sagte nichts, stattdessen schloss er seine Professorin, die dadurch völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht wurde, in die Arme.

„Sie werden mir fehlen, Professorin.", meinte er und wusste, dass er gut daran täte ihrem Rat zu folgen, Ruhe war wirklich das was er bitter nötig hatte.

„Sie mir auch Mr Potter.", erwiderte sie seine Umarmung und lächelte ihn dann mit Tränen in den Augen an.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

**A/N: **So, das das war wie gesagt das letzte Kapitel. Es folgt wie schon gesagt noch der zweiteilige Epilog. Ich hoffe ihr seid zufrieden!

Helm Hammerhand: Danke vielmals für den Review, dass du es überwältigend findest, hat mich jetzt gerade überwältigt. Es freut mich, dass es sichtbar ist, dass ich die Handlungsstränge nun zusammenführe.

Aaren will Snape, das ist ihr Hauptanliegen. Sie hat ist Pro-Ministerium und somit auch gegen die Todesser/innen.

Das Ministerium wurde im letzten Kapitel durch die Armbrust-Einheit aus Hogsmeade zurückerobert.


	127. An einem neuen Morgen danach

**124 An einem neuen Morgen danach**

Meist wusste Theodore schon kurz vor ihrem Erwachen, ob Su einen guten oder einen schlechten Tag haben würde. Er konnte nicht genau festmachen, woran er es erkannte. Aber er irrte sich kaum. Eigentlich hielten sie sich die Waage, aber in den letzten zwei Wochen hatte sie gehäuft schlechte Tage gehabt. Er war sich sicher es lag daran, dass der Beginn des Schuljahres immer näher gerückt war und sie nicht wie geplant beginnen konnte zu unterrichten. Minerva würde noch ein halbes Jahr die Transfigurationsklassen alleine leiten, dann, wenn Su bereit war, würde sie nach und nach mehr Klassen übernehmen. Su hatte sich zwar bedankt, wusste, dass sie dankbar sein sollte, aber sie hasste die Vereinbarung, weil sie die Umstände hasste. Sie wollte nicht länger warten und daran arbeiten müssen, wieder zu ihrer alten Hochform aufzulaufen.

Sie blinzelte leicht, als er sich im Bett aufsetzte. Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft, ehe er ins Bad ging. Er hoffte sie würde noch etwas weiter schlafen, denn ihm war völlig klar, was er heute zu erwarten hatte, sobald sie wach war und hoffte auch für sie, dass ihr noch ein wenig Ruhe vergönnt war. Als er jedoch zurückkam – obwohl er sich so beeilt hatte – saß sie bereits am Bettrand und schlug wütend gegen ihren Kopf. Vor ihr auf ihren Oberschenkeln lag ein Buch, vor ihr auf dem Boden ihr Zauberstab, der wohl von der Wand abgeprallt war, nachdem sie ihn gewiss, wie so viele Male zuvor gegen die Wand geschleudert hatte.

„Ich bin dumm, dumm, dumm.", murmelte Su völlig verzweifelt vor sich hin, es war noch etwas schwer sie zu verstehen, ihr Sprachzentrum hatte sehr gelitten, die meisten mussten im Laufe eines Gespräches immer noch viele Male nachfragen, aber er verstand mittlerweile fast alles. Auch wenn sie so oft wütend Gespräche aufgeben wollte, er ließ nicht locker, sprach noch mehr mit ihr als früher und ließ sich nicht davon abschrecken, selbst wenn sie ganz untypisch für sie laut und ärgerlich wurde, ihn einmal sogar ganz wüst beschimpft hatte. Es war seine Aufgabe Geduld für sie beide zu haben, wo sie ihr doch so sehr fehlte.

Theodore griff nach ihren Hände und bewegte ihre Arme nach unten.

„Du bist nicht dumm, du brauchst nur Zeit.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Will! Nicht! Länger! Warten!", regte sie sich furchtbar auf und riss sich von ihm los, und schlug dann wütend auf die Matratze.

„Du hast alle Erwartungen und Prognosen übertroffen. Die Heilerin dachte es würde zwei Jahre dauern und du würdest motorische Schwächen beibehalten. Der Arzt meinte es würde knapp über ein Jahr dauern bis du wieder gehen lernst und befürchtete du würdest vielleicht nie wieder sprechen lernen. Und jetzt sagen sie alle es kann kein halbes Jahr mehr dauern, ehe du völlig gesund bist, weil du in so kurzer Zeit so große Fortschritte machst. Aber du darfst dich nicht übernehmen. Natürlich musst du tun soviel du kannst, aber nicht mehr. Zum Genesungsprozess gehören gerade auch die Ruhephasen. Die Heilerin sagte sie sind gerade jetzt akut ausschlaggebend.", meinte Theodore.

„Ich merke mir nichts, gar nichts, ich lese und vergesse sofort wieder. Und ich kann mich kaum eine halbe Stunde konzentrieren.", warf sie die Nerven weg.

„Aber du weißt was der Arzt gesagt hat, es ist völlig normal. Auch das wird wieder. Du wirst wieder völlig gesund.", lächelte er sie an.

„Für dich schrecklich. Muss es sein. Kann nicht sprechen. Anständig.", sie wippte unruhig am Bett herum. Immer wenn sie sich zu sehr aufregte versagte ihre Grammatik. Er setzte sich zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm, erst wollte sie es nicht zulassen, dann aber gab sie nach, wurde wieder ruhiger.

„Morgen hast du wieder wie gewöhnlich deine Therapien. Du wirst wie immer angestrengt arbeiten, auch den Rest der Woche, und am Ende sehen wir uns gemeinsam wieder deinen Fortschritt im Protokoll an. Ja?", fragte er und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Es tat ihr gut ihre Fortschritte genau im Auge zu behalten. Es rückte meist die Perspektive zurecht. Dafür hatten sie die Vereinbarung getroffen, dass sie die Woche über nicht jeden Tag mit dem vorherigen verglich, weil es sie zu oft unnötigerweise frustriert hatte, wenn auf einen guten Tag ein schlechter folgte.

„Tut mir so leid. So anstrengend.", quälte sie traurig hervor.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du musst dich niemals, niemals, hörst du niemals dafür bei mir entschuldigen. Du leistest so unglaublich viel, du bist wahnsinnig stolz, es vergeht kein Tag an dem ich dich nicht bewundere.", garantierte er ihr, „Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch."

Sie beruhigte sich langsam, dann half er ihr auf und überließ es ihr ihre Kleider zu suchen und sich anzuziehen. Sie kämpfte zwar eine Weile mit ihrer Kleidung, aber er griff nicht ein, sie wollte es nicht und er würde diesen Wunsch respektieren, auch wenn er oft dachte, dass er ihr nur zu gerne behilflich wäre. Er wusste, dass er ihr die größte Hilfe war, wenn sie selbst die Kontrolle über ihre Genesung hatte. Manchmal, wenn es gar nicht ging, überwand sie sich und bat um seine Hilfe, aber die meiste Zeit strengte sie sich einfach so lange an, bis es ihr gelang. Sie schlief verständlicherweise viel. Anstatt stundenlang mit ihr zu diskutieren, lag er oft einfach nur da, und sah sie an und dachte an all die Jahre, die sie noch miteinander verbringen würden. Aber er, im Gegensatz zu ihr, wurde niemals bitter, ob ihrer Situation. Er hatte Vertrauen, und er wusste, dass sie diese für Su so schwierige Zeit einander näher brachte.

Er wartete geduldig, bis sie fertig war, und dann gingen sie hinauf in die Große Halle. Der Großteil der anderen Professoren und Professorinnen war schon anwesend. Die Schüler und Schülerinnen, mit Ausnahme der ersten Klasse, saßen schon an vier den Tischen, es war ein wildes Durcheinander. Luna, Su und Theodore lächelten einander an und nickten einander zu. Langsam gingen sie zu ihren Tisch. Zacharias wartete bereits auf sie. Er hatte im Sommer viele Kurse besucht und gemeinsam mit einer Heilerin aus dem St. Mungos, die ihn weiter ausbildete, übernahm er neben der Kinderkrippe auch viele von Poppy Pomfreys Aufgaben. Er bewunderte wie viel Arbeit Zacharias bewerkstelligte. Er hatte ihm erzählt, er verdanke es Poppy, deren Gemälde nun im Krankenflügel hing, um immer an diese wundervolle Frau zu erinnen, das ihm immer wieder zur Seite stand und niemals verzagen ließ, auch wenn es anstrengend war. Er wollte es einfach für sie schaffen, hatte Zacharias ihm anvertraut. Bitter dachte Theodore an die Verluste, niemand von ihnen würde vergessen werden, dafür würde auch er selbst Sorge tragen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe die Türen sich öffneten, die Erste Klasse kam zur Tür hinein. Die Kinder waren aufgeregt, viele konnten nicht fassen, was sich ihnen darbot. Es tat gut die Gesichter der Kinder zu sehen, es gab Kraft und zeigte so deutlich wofür sie gekämpft und so viele ihrer Freunde und Freundinnen sich geopfert hatten.

„Dort ist Ella.", freute sich Zacharias, „Gleich neben Urga."

Zacharias hatte ihm erzählt, dass die beiden Mädchen im Sommer viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten. Irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen würde Lisa wohl ihre Reise beginnen, die sie ihrer neuen Familie wegen auf den Herbst verschoben hatte. Manchmal fragte er sich wer das größere Glück gehabt hatte: die Kobolde, die durch sie Zugang zu Hogwarts hatten, oder Lisa selbst, die durch ihre neue Familie die Kraft gefunden hatte ihr Trauma aufzuarbeiten. Entgegen ihres Vorhabens es noch in diesem Jahr umzusetzen würden Kobolde, Elfen und andere magische Wesen voraussichtlich frühestens mit dem kommenden Jahr in Hogwarts zugelassen werden. Obwohl der Revolutionsrat sich für die sofortige Erlaubnis von Zauberstäben für alle magische Wesen ausgesprochen hatten, waren sie durch die Muggelregierung blockiert, die mit Sanktionen drohte, sollte die Umsetzung abrupt und nicht langsam erfolgen. So waren sie gezwungen ein Gesetz um das andere umzuformulieren und Regelungen zu finden, die die auch die Muggel zufrieden stellten. Die Kobolde und Elfen hatten es nach dem ersten Ärger überraschend gelassen aufgenommen. Auch sie sahen ein, dass es mit den Muggeln im Moment nicht einfach war, da ihr Misstrauen noch überwog.

Minerva brachte den sprechenden Hut, und gespannt richteten alle die Blicke darauf. Auch er selbst war gespannt, was der Hut ihnen wohl für Weisheiten mit auf den Weg geben würde.

„Niemals sah ich so viel Einigkeit unter den Häusern.", begann der sprechende Hut, den McGonagall nach vorne trug, „Seid gewiss, dass was euch trennt, euch auch verbindet. Ihr braucht einander, auch wenn ihr andere Räume bewohnt. Oft braucht wesen jene die verschieden sind, auch wenn wesen sich oft gleicht. Drum sucht was euch verbindet, nicht was euch trennt."

Einer nach der anderen setzte sich auf den Stuhl und erwartete die Zuordnung zu einem der Häuser.

„Higgs, Hayley!", hörte er und mit ihr nahm eine der wenigen älteren Schulanfängerinnen Platz.

Sie saß nicht lange unter dem Hut als er „Hufflepuff!" rief.

Fröhlich ging Hayley zum Tisch der Hufflepuffs wo sie herzlich aufgenommen wurde.

„Selwyn, Abraxas!", rief McGongall eine ganze Weile später.

Hermines Vater nahm aufgeregt Platz, seine Augen leuchteten, als sie ihm den Hut aufsetzte. Theodore freute sich schon ihn unterrichten zu können, seine Neugier war grenzenlos und faszinierend.

„Ravenclaw!", verkündete der Hut und es verwunderte Theodore in keiner Weise.

Er winkte Hayley zu, die er wohl schon kennengelernt hatte, und ging dann zu den Ravenclaws. Luna machte sofort Platz für ihn. Da sie beide exzentrisch waren, hatten sie als sie einander im Sommer öfter begegnet waren sofort einen Draht zueinander gefunden.

„Smith, Ella!", kam es von McGonagall und Zacharias wurde im Stuhl neben Theodore ganz unruhig.

„Wir wissen doch alle was kommt.", meinte Theodore und grinste.

„Gryffindor.", lachten sie einander an.

„Slytherin!", rief jedoch der Hut, kaum saß er auf ihrem Kopf.

Einen Augenblick saß der Schock tief. Theodore legte Zacharias die Hand auf die Schulter. Dann aber lächelte Zacharias ihn an.

„Was wünscht wesen sich mehr für seine Schwester als im Haus seines besten Freundes zu landen."

„Ich weiß, du hast dich nicht erschrocken weil es Slytherin war.", meinte Theodore, auch wenn Zacharias nicht gewagt hatte, sein Entsetzen anzusprechen, wollte er es gesagt haben, „Aber es heißt nicht, dass sie bitter geworden ist."

Zacharias schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich sollte weiter sein, als in solchen Stereotypen zu denken.", war er enttäuscht von sich und meinte dann, „Es passt zu ihr. Das hat es immer schon. Lange bevor Christopher starb. Sie weiß sich durchzusetzen, sie strebt nach Großem, sie ist gewitzt und gute Beziehungen sind ihr wichtig. Freundschaft wird groß geschrieben in Slytherin, das ist doch so, das sagt der Hut doch immer."

„Ich denke nur mein Jahrgang hat da bitter versagt.", meinte Theodore.

„Unsinn.", schüttelte Zacharias, „Ihr habt einfach länger gebraucht."

Theodore lächelte seinen Freund an, er war froh, dass sie mindestens noch ein Jahr gemeinsam hier in Hogwarts verbringen würden, ehe er und Luna sich vermutlich die meiste Zeit auf Expeditionen im Ausland befinden würden.

„Turpin, Urga!", wurde es dann wieder spannend für sie.

„Gryffindor!", rief der Hut ganz schnell.

„In jedem Haus jemand den wir schon ein bisschen kennen.", stellte Zacharias fest.

Theodore nickte ihm zu und blickte durch den Saal, sah von einem der vielen Jugendlichen und Kinder zur nächsten. Er war froh hier zu sein und sie unterrichten zu können.

„Psst.", meinte Zacharias, während McGongall eine Ansprache hielt, „Ich habe gehört, der Tag des Propheten hat dir eine fixe Anstellung angeboten?"

Theodore nickte: „Es sollte nebenbei zu bewältigen sein."

„Dir traue ich das schon zu, aber denk daran, was für Arbeit wir unseren Professoren und Professorinnen gemacht haben."

Theodore musste sich zusammenreißen nicht laut loszulachen. Er schmunzelte. Es würde ganz schön spannend werden. Er griff nach der Hand von Su, die im Gegensatz zu ihnen diszipliniert genug gewesen war, der Zeremonie schweigend beizuwohnen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Hayley war aufgeregt, als ihre erste Stunde begann. Obwohl die Kurse seit diesem Jahr individuell ablegbar waren, um es jenen die wegen dem Gesetz die Ausbildung hatten unterbrechen müssen einfacher zu machen, hatte sie entschieden einen Großteil des Jahres wie vorgesehen zu absolvieren. Ihre Weltreise müsste auf den nächsten Sommer warten. Vielleicht aber würde sie ihn nur in Australien verbringen, denn sie vermisste ihre Mutter, die sich im Gegensatz zu ihren Großeltern entschieden hatte, nicht nach England zu ziehen. Australien war ihr zuhause, auch wenn ihr der Sommer hier gefallen hatte.

Hayley sah Abraxas, dessen Klasse gemeinsam mit ihnen die Stunde hatte und setzte sich zu ihm. Über ihre zwei Gemeinsamkeiten: Hermine und ihr ungewöhnliches Alter für den Schulanfang, waren sie bereits zuvor ins Gespräch gekommen.

„Du hast mir die Geschichte noch gar nicht zu Ende erzählt.", meinte sie, „Hat der Mann deiner Mutter dir also am Ende seine Zauberkraft gegeben, weil er dich deiner beraubt hat?"

Abraxas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meine Mutter gab mir ihre.", meinte Abraxas, „Ich war zuerst in Sorge, weil ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sie zurecht kommen würde, aber es geht ihr sehr gut. Sie wäre vermögend genug um sich eine persönliche Assistentin oder eine persönlichen Assistenten anzustellen, aber sie meinte sie würde lernen wollen alleine und ohne Magie zurecht zu kommen, da sie es durch ihre Entscheidung auch von mir verlangt hatte. Sie hat auch das meiste ihres Vermögens angelegt, sie meint ich und Hermine sollten es später verwalten, wie wir wünschen."

„Siehst du deine Mutter oft?", fragte Hayley.

„Ich versuche es.", meinte Abraxas, „Hermine hat ihr sogar aus dem Gefängnis geschrieben. Sie gehen gerade in Berufung, mit etwas Glück ist sie in ein paar Monaten frei, dann wollen wir uns alle treffen, einfach um zu sehen, wie es uns damit geht."

Ihr Gespräch wurde vom Beginn der Stunde unterbrochen, die zu ihrer Überraschung von einem Geist gehalten wurde. Aufgeregt lauschten sie seinen Erzählungen über die Geschichte der Magie. Es war so neu für sie. So unglaublich spannend. Die Zeit verflog nur so.

„Was hast du im Sommer gemacht?", fragte Hayley während sie die Klasse verließen.

„Ich habe richtige Drachen gesehen. Charlie Weasley, ein Freund von Hermine, hat mich und meine Freunde eingeladen. Es war wohl Hermines Idee. Es war wirklich faszinierend. Meine Freunde sind ohnehin völlig hin und weg, dass ich ein richtiger Zauberer bin."

Hayley grinste ihn an.

„Lass mich raten, sie spielen alle WOW."

Abraxas grinste und Hayley freute sich, sie war sich sicher schon jetzt einen neuen Freund gefunden zu haben.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

**A/N: **Im Moment sind gerade turbulente angebrochen, daher hat es so lange gedauert obwohl ich nur noch korrigieren musste. Der zweite Epilog sollte in den nächsten Tagen folgen.

Danke für eure Reviews, dazu äußere ich mich auch dann!

Der Titel „An einem neuen Morgen danach" ist der Titel eines Liedes von „Rotes Haus".


	128. Was die Zukunft bringt

**125 Was die Zukunft bringt**

Fast 2 Jahre später – 20/07/2001

„Ich hatte heute wieder ein Meeting mit Narcissa.", erklärte Hermine, während sie einen Tee zubereitete, Snape saß auf der Couch und blätterte durch den Tag des Propheten.

„Ich nehme an es ging wie üblich um den Bones-Fond für Kriegsopfer?", vermutete Snape sofort.

„In nächster Zeit wird es wohl um nichts anderes gehen.", meinte Hermine, „Ginny ist im Moment mehr denn je darauf angewiesen. Das Ministerium kann einen Großteil der Zahlungen längst nicht mehr tätigen."

Snapes Blick war besorgt, wie immer, wenn sie in den letzten Monaten über ihre Arbeit sprach. Die wirtschaftliche Lage in der magischen Welt hatte sich nach Ende der Geheimhaltung und den damit einhergehenden Sanktionen stark verschlechtert. Die Situation mit den Muggeln hatte auch großen Einfluss auf ihre Arbeit, allerdings hatte sie sie streckenweise sogar erleichtert. Da die Sanktionen auch die Allianz betrafen, war es sehr viel leichter geworden mit ihnen zu verhandeln.

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragte sie als sie bereits mit Teekanne und Teetassen ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Wieder ein ausgebuchter Kurs.", meinte Snape und nahm seine Lesebrille ab, er hatte sich schnell daran gewöhnt, als würde er sie schon seit Jahren tragen, „Ich denke danach gebe ich es auf. Remus meint Tonks würde sich schon sehr darauf freuen wieder zu arbeiten. Das macht mich ohnehin überflüssig. Es ist also wirklich an der Zeit."

„Das sagst du schon seit einer ganzen Weile.", schüttelte Hermine lachend den Kopf.

Snape hielt ihr die Zeitung hin, Hermine überflog den Artikel kurz.

„Theodore bringt es wieder einmal auf den Punkt. Die Aparationsregelungen wirklich ein sinnloser Verwaltungsaufwand und kosten uns nur Geld. Ich weiß nicht, wieso die nichtmagischen Menschen nicht endlich genug Vertrauen in den Revolutionsrat haben, und wir es endlich mit Apparationsschutzzaubern regeln können.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Ich meine es diesmal übrigens völlig ernst.", meinte Snape, und kam damit auf das vorherige Thema zurück.

„Wie gesagt, wenn du eine Weile nicht arbeiten willst, mich stört es nicht. Wir haben das Haus und mein Einkommen reicht bei unseren niedrigen Ausgaben völlig aus.", lächelte sie und meinte im Scherz, „Im Grunde könnten wir davon eine kleine Familie ernähren."

„Ich will ein Kind.", überraschte er sie dann plötzlich, sie stellte ihre Tasse ab, „Natürlich würde ich niemals von dir verlangen deine Arbeit aufzugeben, du bist wichtig für die Kommunikation zwischen Allianz und dem Rest der magischen Welt. Ich meine wem sonst wäre es gelungen zwischen Rhonda und Narcissa zu vermitteln."

„Die eingeschränkte Amnestie war ein Gewinn für beide Seiten.", nickte Hermine, „Die Sanktionen die Rhonda Narcissa auferlegt hat waren erstaunlich milde. Ich denke es lag daran, dass sie sah, wie sehr Susans Tod Narcissa verändert hat."

„Sie erhält das Andenken an eine Familie die durch Krieg und Revolution völlig ausgelöscht wurden.", nickte Snape und meinte dann wieder, „Ich will ein Kind. Es ist mir völlig ernst."

Hermine brauchte noch einen Moment, um ihn wirklich zu hören.

„Ich will es stillen.", meinte Hermine und war über sich selbst überrascht, weil sie den Gedanken so ernst verfolgte, „Wie soll das gehen?"

„Du arbeitest nahe einer öffentlichen Apparationszone und hier in der Nähe befindet sich auch eine. Wir brauchen nicht einmal Pässe.", erklärte er.

Hermine sah ihn einen Augenblick grübelnd an, dann lächelte sie.

„Ich denke es wäre schön."

Gerade als sie sich zu ihm beugen und einen Kuss geben wollte, läutete ihr Handy.

„Mach den Fernseher an!", meldete sich Rita und da sie bezweifelte, dass Rita ihren täglichen Anruf aus der Haftanstalt, in der sie noch weitere 8 Jahre verbringen würde, einfach verschwenden würde, tat sie was Rita verlangte.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Ich denke es ist an der Zeit zurückzukehren.", erklärte George.

Lisa, die gerade einen Weg durch das Dickicht des Dschungels suchte, wandte sich erschrocken um.

„Er ist immer noch da.", schüttelte sie den Kopf, „Wir haben immer noch keinen Weg gefunden."

Lisa wollte weitergehen, doch George griff nach ihrem Arm.

„Ich stimme ihm zu..", meinte da auch schon der Todesser, „Ich vermisse England."

„Sei still, mit dir spricht gerade niemand.", gab sie zurück und sah George an, und meinte emotionslos, „Du wirst mir fehlen."

„Lisa.", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Du weißt genau was ich meine: Es ist an der Zeit für uns zurückzukehren."

Es gefiel ihr gar nicht, aber sie rechnete schon seit Wochen damit.

„Bitte.", meinte er schließlich, „Wir haben getan was wir konnten."

„Immer noch nicht genug.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ich denke alles was nötig ist, ist zurückzukehren. Es ist an der Zeit. Es war aufregend, wir haben Dinge erfahren und gelernt, die ich niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, und ich sage auch nicht, dass es für immer sein muss, aber ich glaube es ist wichtig, für uns beide, zurückzukehren."

Lisa hasste es, wenn er so ernst wurde.

„Ich verstehe, dass du deine Familie vermisst.", meinte Lisa, „Es ist schade, dass sie meine nie begleiten wollen. Wäre das nicht eine Lösung? Aufgerechnet haben wir im letzten Jahr über vier Monate mit meiner Familie verbracht und es hat ihnen gefallen."

„Meine Familie ist doch etwas groß.", schüttelte George den Kopf, „Und es tut nichts zur Sache. Ich denke du musst endlich lernen dir selbst zu vergeben und wie willst du das tun, wenn du wegläufst. Wir hatten eine schöne Zeit während wir vor dem was uns immer noch quält weiter und weiter davon gelaufen sind. Aber ich denke wir sind stark genug, um uns dem jetzt zu stellen."

Lisa blickte hinüber zum Todesser.

„Denkst du das auch?", fragte sie.

„Du würdest mich doch nur vermissen.", grinste er hämisch.

Lisa sah ihn lange an, hatte sie mittlerweile tatsächlich Angst, wie es wäre alleine in ihrem Kopf zu sein? Hatte sie trotz ihres Hasses nicht auch Dinge an ihm gefunden, die sie nicht mehr missen wollte, wie dieses unbeschreibliche Pool an magischem Wissen? Hielt er sie nicht gerade durch seine so abartige und konträre Meinung immer wieder dazu an alles von Grund auf zu überdenken und war dadurch ironischerweise sogar zu einem sinnvollen Berater geworden?

„Sind wir nicht wunderbare Freundinnen geworden?", wusste der Todesser natürlich genau was sie dachte.

„Lass ihn los.", erschrak sie über die Worte von George, sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass er sie durchschaut hatte, „Ich habe es längst getan."

„Er ist meine Strafe.", hörte sie sich selbst sagen.

George schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie lange willst du dich denn noch bestrafen. Lass uns endlich nachhause gehen.", bat er sie.

Sie musste ihm zustimmen, es war an der Zeit. Gerade als sie nickte, stürmte ein junger Magier des Volkes, bei dem sie derzeit lebten, durch das Dickicht des Dschungels auf sie zu.

„Ein Fernsehbeitrag!", rief er, „Ihr müsst das sehen!"

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Ginny saß bei ihrer Arbeit am Schreibtisch, als Draco zurückkam, in der Hand hatte er einige Akte.

„Noch viel zu erledigen heute.", stellte sie fest, es störte sie nicht.

„Erstaunlich wie gut direkte Demokratie funktionieren kann.", verwunderte es ihn tatsächlich immer noch.

Ginny gab nur einen Laut der Zustimmung von sich, während sie einen Akt durchblätterte. Er wollte bereits gehen, als er es sich anders überlegte. Ginny sah von dem Akt, den sie gerade geöffnet hatte auf.

„Ich finde du und ich sollten uns zur Abwechslung einen freien Abend gönnen.", meinte Draco.

„Wir sind kurz davor den Revolutionsrat aufzulösen, wir brauchen gerade jede Minute.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Morgen werden wir dafür umso intensiver arbeiten.", versicherte er ihr und grinste sie so schelmisch an, dass sie völlig entwaffnet dasaß.

„Gut, ich mache noch diesen Akt fertig, ja, dann gehen wir."

Draco setzte sich auf ihren Schreibtisch und ließ die Füße baumeln.

„Sie vermissen uns schon im Macmillians.", lächelte Draco sie an.

Ginny erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte. Als sie den Akt schloss, klopfte es an der Tür, ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, kam Carl hereingestürmt und schaltete den Fernseher ein.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Wartet, bis ihr Daphnes neue Mischung probiert hat.", meinte Blaise ganz aufgeregt, „Sie hat nur Nevilles beste Kräuter verwendet."

Su wollte die Tasse, die Blaise servierte schon mit dem Zauberstab kühlen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da hilft nur warten.", meinte er.

Theodore kam nicht umhin zu lachen, nichts fiel Su schwerer, aber sie hatte diesbezüglich viel gelernt. Gerade ihr neues Projekt, Hayleys Magieresistenz, verlangte viel Geduld von ihr ab. Aber er genoss es, dass sie nun wieder öfter in Hogwarts war. Seit sie vor einem Jahr in der Mysterienabteilung begonnen hatte, fehlte es ihnen oft an Zeit für die Diskussionen, die Theodore am meisten für seine Artikel inspirierten. Zacharias und Luna waren die meisten Zeit auch mit Xenophilius auf der Suche nach neuen möglichen und unmöglichen magischen Wesen, so dass er sich an manchen Abenden tatsächlich langweilte, etwas, das er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Glücklicherweise lag das Macmillians nicht weit von einer Apparationszone.

Daphne kam mit Dorette auf dem Arm aus der Küche, sie setzte sich an den Tisch und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Es ist noch viel zu heiß.", bedeutete sie Theodore zu warten, der schon probieren wollte, „Ich bin nur aufgeregt, lasst euch von mir nicht stören."

Theodore wandte sich um, als die Tür des Macmillians sich öffnete. Es waren Harry, Callandra und ihre beiden Kinder.

„Mit soviel Arbeit habe ich heute gar nicht gerechnet.", grinste Daphne sie an und winkte sie an den großen Tisch, „Wird Zeit, dass Justin und Dean wieder zurückkommen."

„Wo sind sie denn?", fragte Theodore.

„Hat Zacharias dir das gar nicht erzählt. Sie sind in Genua beim G8-Gipfel.", meinte Daphne, „Aber es war relativ spontan. Sie waren gerade in der Nähe von Genua unterwegs."

Theodore wunderte es nicht, dass er erst jetzt davon erfuhr, gerade was das politische anging, war Zacharias immer auf der sicheren Seite gewesen und bevorzugte derartige Nachrichten nur persönlich weiterzugeben.

„Draco hat Ginny übrigens überredet heute auch endlich etwas früher Schluss zu machen.", meinte Daphne dann.

Harry sah kurz unsicher zu seiner Frau.

„Sie hat dir längst verziehen.", meinte Callandra und nahm seine Hand.

Harry brauchte einen Augenblick, dann lächelte er.

„Du wirst auch immer größer.", beugte sich Blaise zu Lily und betrachtete dann den kleinsten Potter, den sie alle noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatten, es war ihr erster Ausflug mit dem noch fast Neugeborenen.

„James sieht dir überhaupt nicht ähnlich.", meinte Daphne, „Er kommt mehr nach den Rosiers."

„Er hat meine Augen.", meinte Harry.

„Wie Lily.", schüttelte Callandra amüsiert den Kopf, „Ich wette all unsere Kinder werden deine Augen haben."

Harry sah sie fast rügend an.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte.", rollte sie mit den Augen und gab ihm einen flüchtigen aber umso sanfteren Kuss.

„Dreh das lauter!", rief Blaise plötzlich völlig unerwartet und ließ sie alle kurz hochschrecken . Schon griff Daphne nach der Fernbedienung. Theodore traute seinen Augen und Ohren nicht.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Wir sind noch vollständig.", meinte Zacharias beruhigt, „Lasst einander keinesfalls los."

Die Demonstration war völlig eskaliert. Überall Geschrei, es wurde gesagt, dass es einen Toten gab.* Zacharias war entsetzt. Es weckte schreckliche Erinnerungen.

Es war nicht einfach durch all das Chaos einen Weg zu finden. Zacharias war froh, dass sie eine derart große Gruppe waren. Es machte es etwas unwahrscheinlicher, dass jemand ihnen am Weg noch gefährlich werden könnte. Luna, Padma, Morag, Dean, Justin und Charlene erreichten tatsächlich ohne Schwierigkeiten bald ihr Hotel. Kaum waren sie alle im Zimmer, schaltete Zacharias den Fernseher ein, da war nichts über Genua, jedoch war er nicht minder schockiert von dem, was er sah und hörte. Er zog Luna, die direkt neben ihm stand nahe an sich heran.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Fred hatte heute schon früher Feierabend gemacht. Zwar hatte Draco gemeint, er würde mit Ginny noch ins Macmillians gehen, aber Fred war mehr nach einem ruhigen Abend im Kreise der Familie zumute. Er holte Roxanne bei Angelina ab. Die nächsten drei Tage würde sie bei ihm verbringen.

„Habt eine schöne Zeit.", wünschte sie ihnen und trotz der Wehmut ihre kleine Tochter, die kommenden Tage nicht um sich zu haben, leuchte endlich wieder etwas in ihren Augen.

Fred lächelte ihr zum Abschied zu. Es war schön zu sehen, dass es ihr endlich wieder besser ging und die Therapie langsam die Resultate zeigte, die sie alle so sehr ersehnt hatten.

Im Fuchsbau angekommen war er überrascht, über die vielen Anwesenden. Bill und Fleur, waren mit Monique gekommen. Enid hatte wie so oft Besuch von Neville. Die Zwillinge Tabitha und Jemima hatten ihn von Anfang an ins Herz geschlossen.

„Roxanne!", freute sich Molly, als sie Fred und Roxanne sah.

„Ein Haus voller Mädchen.", grinste Fred seine Mutter an, „Das was du dir immer gewünscht hast!"

„Du weißt genau, dass es mir kein bisschen leid tut, sechs Jungen großgezogen zu haben.", schüttelte sie nur den Kopf.

Fred betrachtete die kleine Bande am Fußboden, während er aus Gewohnheit über seinen tauben Arm strich.

„George hat geschrieben.", meinte Fred, „Er kommt bald."

Nicht nur Molly und Arthur horchten sofort auf. Sofort begannen alle aufgeregt durcheinander zu sprechen.

„Ich will euch nicht unterbrechen.", meinte da plötzlich Neville und zeigte auf den Fernseher, ehe er ihn lauter machte.

Fred und Phoebe hatten gerade in der letzten Zeit oft die Möglichkeit diskutiert, dass er früher oder später wieder auftauchen würde. Bedauerlicherweise sollten sie also wirklich recht behalten.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

„Nach zwei Jahren ist es uns endlich gelungen.", gab Palley in dem Interview bekannt, „Wir haben Implantate entwickelt, die magischen Straftätern und Straftäterinnen eingesetzt werden können. Es ist möglich ihre Magie damit zu unterdrücken, so dass die größte Gefahr die von ihnen ausgeht gebannt ist. Das Implantat lässt sich nicht entfernen. Die Magieblockade, kann allerdings aufgehoben werden, ausschließlich jedoch von einem einzigen Kontrollchip."

Sie alle wussten genau, wohin das alles führen würde.

„Heute sind es Verbrecher, morgen sind wir es alle.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„An meinem Wunsch hat sich nichts geändert.", meinte Snape, „Wir haben die magische Bevölkerung der ganzen Welt hinter uns und viele nichtmagische Menschen sympathisieren mit uns. Wir werden es zu verhindern wissen."

„Wie die Zonen.", schüttelte Fred bitter den Kopf, „Wir dachten auch wir könnten sie verhindern, wir hätten uns sofort heftiger dagegen wehren sollen. Aber das werden wir jetzt nachholen."

„Wir werden die Zonen gleich im selben Schlag erledigen. Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass wir nicht länger kleinbeigeben, sondern kämpfen.", meinte Ginny.

„So wie wir es immer getan haben.", nickte Theodore.

„Wir wussten doch ohnehin, dass es nicht einfach so aufhören wird.", meinte Hermine.

„Es hat nie aufgehört, solange noch ein einziges Wesen unterdrückt wird.", erklärte Zacharias.

„Wir werden es zu verhindern wissen.", sah Lisa zu George.

„Daran gibt es keinen Zweifel.", gab er zurück.

Er nahm den Spiegel aus seiner Tasche, Lisa tat es ihm gleich. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie, völlig überwältigt davon, dass tatsächlich ein Gesicht nach dem anderen erschien. Niemand außer den Toten fehlte. Sie würden immer in ihren Herzen sein und ihnen die Kraft geben sich den Herausforderungen, die der Kampf für die Freiheit mit sich brachte, zu stellen. Sie erinnerten sie immer wieder daran, dass eine bessere Welt möglich war und es sich lohnte alles dafür zu geben.

•**·•·•·•·•·•·•◊•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

**A/N: **

*Carlo Giuliani (www punkt carlo minus giuliani punkt com)

Abschließend bleibt mir zu sagen:

FREE PUSSY RIOT! Free all political prisoners!

Ich hoffe alles andere, hat die Geschichte selbst erzählt.

Danke, dass ihr die Geschichte und mich so lange begleitet habt! Danke für jeden einzelnen Review und jedes einzelne Wort! Danke, fürs Lesen! Es bedeutet mir sehr viel euch auf dieser Reise an meiner Seite gehabt zu haben!

P.S. Auf die Reviews auf die ich noch nicht geantwortet habe, werde ich sehr bald antworten!

Ich wünsche euch allen das Allerbeste!


End file.
